Malfoy Island
by Arikaitas
Summary: Die gigantische Verhandlung nach Voldemorts Fall brachte 11 Todesurteile hervor. 312 Verurteilte schickte man in die Verbannung. Der Verurteilte 302 regiert seitdem, gemeinsam mit Lucius Malfoy, die Insel der Todesser. Sein Name: Lord Severus Snape
1. Chapter 1

_**... vorab müssen wir ein wenig ausholen...**_

_Arikaitas bedeutet, rückwärts gelesen, nichts anderes als SatiaKira._

_Kira Gmork und ich, Satia Entreri, haben uns ein weiteres Mal hingesetzt und Snape und Hermine in „Echtzeit" Briefe schreiben lassen. Das heißt – ein Brief mit dem Datum 6. August, wurde von uns auch am 6. August geschrieben. Wie ihr sehen können werdet, haben Kira und ich fast jeden Tag jede jeweils einen Brief geschrieben... Wenn also in der letzten Zeit die Updates unserer anderen Geschichten etwas magerer waren, dann bitten wir das zu entschuldigen. Wir haben uns, ohne daß ihr es mitbekommen habt, wirklich fast die Finger blutig getippt –lach- _

_Wir sind sehr stolz auf das, was dabei herausgekommen ist. Wir müssen euch nur warnen... „Norwich / Glen Strathfarrar war gegenüber dem was nun folgt, ein fröhliches, romantisches Kindergartenbuch... _

_Malfoy Island war von Anfang an düster, brutal und sehr sehr hart angelegt. Wir wollten eine Ausgangssituation erschaffen, die es a) aussichtslos macht, daß die beiden sich jemals begegnen (ob es dabei bleibt, werdet ihr im Verlauf der Story erfahren) b) das Leben in einer Todesser-Gesellschaft darlegt und zeigt, wozu das Zaubereiministerium fähig ist, wenn man ihm in die Quere gerät. _

_Im Verlauf der Geschichte werden Exzesse der unterschiedlichsten Arten, häusliche Gewalt und andere Widerlichkeiten thematisiert. Was erotische Szenen betrifft, warnen wir an dieser Stelle nun einmal davor, daß sie drin sein werden – was allerdings häusliche Gewalt betrifft, ist dies ein so heikles Thema, daß wir davor über dem entsprechenden Kapitel noch einmal explizit warnen werden, mit dem Hinweis, daß man das Kapitel auch weglassen kann, weil es nicht verstehenswichtig ist für den Verlauf der Handlung. _

_Wir haben in diesem Fall wieder ausschließlich die Ausgangssituation abgesprochen und dann wieder OHNE weitere Absprachen einfach nur die Briefe geschrieben! Es gab im Verlauf ein einziges Mal eine winzige Absprache, weil sich ein gedanklicher Fehler eingeschlichen hat, woraufhin ein einziger Brief verändert wurde. Alles andere ist ohne Absprache geschrieben worden. Der komplette Verlauf der Handlung hat sich während des Schreibens und durch die brieflichen Reaktionen der jeweils anderen Autorin ergeben. Wir hatten keinen Vorab-Plan. Wir haben einfach nur beide jeden Tag geschrieben, geschrieben, geschrieben und die Figuren sind praktisch ohne unser Zutun einfach ihres Weges gegangen... _

_In diesem Briefwechsel wird es zwischendurch zu sogenannten „Zwischenszenen" zwischen den Briefen kommen und es wird den einen oder anderen „Zeitungsartikel" geben. Wir wollten diese Szenen erst weglassen, da wir sie zu unserem eigenen Vergnügen außerhalb der Briefe geschrieben hatten, haben uns nun aber doch entschieden, sie zwischen die Kapitel zu stellen. Außerdem haben wir neben einem Cover für die Story auch diverse Bilder, die wir eingefügt haben und von denen wir euch bei den jeweiligen Kapitel anbieten, sie euch zuzusenden, wenn ihr sie haben wollt. __Aber dazu mehr an den entsprechenden Stellen. _

_Achtung: Wir freuen uns über jede Review, aber: wir wollen durch die Bilder keine Reviews sammeln. Wer die Bilder haben möchte muß dafür keine Review schreiben! Wenn ihr keine Lust auf eine Review habt, schickt einfach eine Mail mit dem jeweiligen Stichwort an "Professor.S.Snape (at) gmx (dot) de" und ihr bekommt sie auch so._

_Und nun wünschen wir euch gute Unterhaltung mit „Malfoy Island" _

_**Eure Kira Gmork und Satia Entreri**_ _

* * *

_

... eines noch, bevor es dann endlich losgeht ...

Ich sende von ganzem Herzen ein unglaublich dickes Dankeschön an Kira, die sich, noch vor „Norwich/Glen Strathfarrar", tapfer dagegen gewehrt hatte, mit mir Briefe zu schreiben und die dann beim ersten dackeläugig geschriebenen „Biiiitteeee" von mir, doch schwach geworden ist.

_Kira, du bist für mich in all diesen Wochen eine Hermine gewesen - und bist es ja noch immer -, die mich wünschen lässt, ich wäre wirklich Snape... danke für deine Schreibkunst, danke für die Emotionen die du, wie ich, in die Sache hineingesteckt hast, danke für die Panik die uns bei verschiedenen Kapiteln gemeinsam ergriffen hat, danke für die ausgeflippten Tage an denen wir mit flatterndem Magen und zittrigen Händen vor dem Rechner gesessen und auf den nächsten Brief gewartet und mit unseren jeweiligen Figuren mitgelitten, mitgebebt und mitgefiebert haben, weil wir nie wußten - und auch heute noch nicht wissen -, was uns mit dem nächsten Brief von der anderen Seite erwartet __- es ist etwas ganz, ganz Besonderes, dies hier mit dir teilen zu dürfen... _

_... und deshalb einen Kuß an dich – die Stelle darfst du dir, wie immer, aussuchen... _

_deine Satia,_

_die das Bedürfnis hat, sich hier einmal, vor aller Augen, tief vor dir zu verneigen._

_... danke ..._

* * *

OoOoO

**Denn da alle Liebenden innerlich immer noch Kind,  
Und da die die reinen Herzens handeln unsere grössten Helden sind,  
Rett' ich die Welt mit deiner Liebe in mir,  
Denn ich bin für dich da - nein - ich bin wegen dir hier,  
Da dir die Fähigkeit zu lieben geblieben ist,  
und die Kraft zu Vergeben ein Bestandteil deines Lebens ist,  
wurde ich erweckt - und was tief in mir schlief,  
führt nun Feder und schreibt dir diesen Liebesbrief.**

OoOoO

* * *

**M A L F O Y - I S L A N D**

**Setting **

Der Krieg war zuende gegangen. Voldemort war besiegt worden und unzählige seiner Anhänger hatte man gefangen nehmen und vor Gericht stellen können.

Elf Zauberer und Hexen wurden zum Tode verurteilt - das Urteil wurde noch am gleichen Tage vollstreckt.

312 Zauberer und Hexen wurden ebenfalls schuldig gesprochen und ihre Strafe lautete: Verbannung.

Fünf Wochen nach der Urteilsverkündung brachte man diese 312 Verurteilten nach „Malfoy Island", eine Insel aus dem Besitz des ebenfalls verurteilten Lucius Malfoy. Auf der Insel, die die Größe einer Großstadt hatte, befanden sich einige Herrenhäuser und einige kleinere Dörfer, deren bisherige Bewohner man mit einem Teil der Besitztümer der Verurteilten abfand und umsiedelte, so daß die Gebäude von den neuen Bewohnern bezogen werden konnten.

Die 312 Verurteilten hatten ihre Familien und ihre in Sklaverei lebenden Bediensteten auf die Insel mitgenommen und dort in relativ kurzer Zeit eine neue, stabile Gesellschaft aufgebaut, die aus insgesamt etwa 5000 Zauberern und Hexen bestand.

Kurz nach der Besiedelung der Insel durch die Verbannten begannen die Bewohner von Malfoy Island einen regen Handel mit dem Festland. Dieser Handel wurde zwar vom Festland ständig überprüft, lief aber von Anfang an unproblematisch, da es keine besonders strengen Auflagen gab.

Man hatte die Insel durch einen magischen Ring versiegelt und eine andere Form dieses Siegels wurde auch auf jeden einzelnen Bewohner gelegt.

Auf diese Weise war es möglich, daß Magie benutzt werden konnte, Eulen ein und aus flogen, und alles einen recht normal erscheinenden Gang ging, aber keiner der Bewohner die Insel verlassen konnte.

Es hatte in den ersten Monaten Dutzende Versuche gegeben, die Insel doch zu verlassen, aber diese Versuche waren so eindrucksvoll gescheitert, daß schnell klar war, daß es nicht möglich war.

Der einzige Weg von der Insel herunter war der Tod. Verstorbene wurden von der Insel aufs Festland gebracht und dort in einem Massengrab „entsorgt". Ein Vortäuschen des Todes (a la Monte Christo) war nicht möglich, da sich das Siegel, das auf den Bewohnern liegt, nur bei wirklich Verstorbenen löste.

Die Menschen auf der Insel waren sehr gut versorgt, da der stetig gewachsene Handel blühte. Die „Oberen" waren, genau wie vorher, steinreich.

Die Regierung über die Insel hatte vom ersten Tag an Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape agierte als seine rechte Hand. Sie schwelgten in relativem Luxus. Man behauptete, daß eigentlich Snape der Regierende sei und Malfoy lediglich der Repräsentant, aber Genaues wußte man nicht..

OoOoO

Zaubertrankmeister Severus Snape hatte in der Gerichtsverhandlung über einen recht langen Zeitraum, streckenweise sehr glaubwürdig, darauf bestanden, daß er im Auftrag von Albus Dumbledore gehandelt hatte und stets loyal auf der Seite des Phönix-Ordens gestanden habe. Man brachte allerdings immer wieder neue Anklagepunkte gegen ihn vor, die er jedoch stets zu widerlegen versuchte. Doch irgendwann gab es in seiner Verhandlung eine Unterbrechung von wenigen Tagen und als seine Verhandlung weiterging, brachte man einen aufs heftigste verkrüppelten Mann als Zeugen vor, der glaubhaft erklärte, Snape habe ihn auf eine Weise gefoltert, die ihn in diesen Zustand verbracht hatte. Nach einem Alibi für den genannten Tag gefragt, konnte Snape keines erbringen.

An diesem Tag hatte der Zaubertrankmeister seine Verteidigung eingestellt und kein Wort mehr gesagt, das gegen seine Schuld gesprochen hätte.

Und so war er am großen Tag der Urteilsverkündungen als Angeklagter Nr. 302 ebenfalls schuldig gesprochen und in die Verbannung geschickt worden.

OoOoO

Dies alles ist nun schon mehrere Jahre her...

Und inzwischen behauptete die Gerüchteküche des Festlandes hinter vorgehaltener Hand, daß Severus Snape, der mit nicht bedeutend viel mehr als seinem außergewöhnlichen Fachwissen, seinen nicht in Gänze bekannten magischen Fähigkeiten und seinen Beziehungen unter den Verurteilten, auf die Insel gegangen war, dort inzwischen durch handelstechnisches Geschick ein sagenhaftes Vermögen angesammelt habe und Handelsbeziehungen in die ganze Welt pflege.

**

* * *

**

OoOoO

**

* * *

**

**Malfoy Island - Kapitel 1 **

* * *

6. August, London 

Professor Snape,

vermutlich werden Sie sich wundern von mir zu hören.

Ich muss auch zugeben, dass mir die Entscheidung nicht leicht gefallen ist, ob ich diesen Brief tatsächlich schreiben soll.

Einzig der Umstand, dass ich wohl nicht eher ruhen werde, bis ich die Gewissheit erlangt habe, die sich vor meinen Augen aufgetan hat, sorgte dafür, dass ich diese Zeilen nun tatsächlich an Sie richte.

Ich erwarte nicht ernsthaft, dass Sie mir antworten. Aber vielleicht regt sich ja doch so etwas wie ein Gewissen in Ihnen und wenn ich mit meiner Vermutung Recht habe, könnte dies ein guter Grund sein, mir ein Antwortschreiben zukommen zu lassen.

Es geht um Ihre Gerichtsverhandlung.

Ich habe sie, wie wohl jeder in der Zaubererwelt mit großem Interesse verfolgt und war schockiert über die erdrückende Beweislast gegen Sie.

Nachdem der Zeuge William Slaughter von seinen Misshandlungen durch Sie berichtet hatte, war der Urteilsspruch schon so gut wie gesprochen.

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich wie der Rest der Beobachter auf ein Zeichen Ihres Bedauerns oder der Reue gewartet habe.

Doch Sie blieben undurchdringlich, wie ich es von Ihnen kenne.

Diese Undurchdringlichkeit hat Ihnen das Genick gebrochen.

Sie waren das Monster, das jeder in Ihnen sehen wollte - und das auch ich in Ihnen sah.

Die Beweisführung, dass Professor Dumbledore seinen Tod durch Ihre Hand gewünscht hätte, wurde mit der Aussage des Mannes den Sie zum Krüppel folterten ad absurdum geführt.

Und dennoch - mich hat die Sache nicht losgelassen.

Ich habe mich auf die Suche nach William Slaughter gemacht - und ich habe eine ungeheuerliche Entdeckung gemacht. Der Mann ist keineswegs der Krüppel der er vorgibt zu sein.

Nun frage ich mich natürlich, inwieweit seine Versehrtheit nur eine Täuschung war. Eine gut ausgeklügelte Lüge, die Sie dorthin brachte, wo Sie jetzt sind.

Ich weiß, dass Ihr Fall abgeschlossen ist und eine Neuaufnahme nicht möglich ist.

Es ist also völlig unsinnig, Sie überhaupt anzuschreiben - aber ich muss es wissen!

Haben Sie diesen Mann gefoltert? Aber viel wichtiger ist noch die Frage - wenn dem nicht so war, warum haben Sie nicht geleugnet die Dinge getan zu haben, die Ihnen vorgeworfen wurden?

Sie kennen mich, Professor Snape. Ich muss wissen was geschehen ist und deshalb möchte ich Ihnen einen Handel vorschlagen.

Lassen Sie mich erfahren was wirklich geschah - ich biete im Gegenzug an, Ihnen einen Wunsch zu erfüllen, der erfüllbar ist und der natürlich nicht illegal ist. Allein die Kontrollen auf Malfoy-Island lassen wohl kaum zu, dass ich Ihnen verbotene Dinge schicke - aber vielleicht gibt es ja etwas das ich hier für Sie erledigen soll - oder jemanden dem Sie eine persönliche Nachricht zukommen lassen möchten, und den ich für Sie aufsuchen soll.

Wie auch immer, ich hoffe Sie sind mit dem Handel einverstanden - aber vielmehr noch hoffe ich, dass Sie diesen Brief überhaupt gelesen haben.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Hermine Granger

* * *

_Wer das Cover für diese Story „Malfoy Island" haben möchte, der kann uns seine mail-addy in der Review oder in einer Mail zukommen lassen mit dem Stichwort "Cover". Wir senden euch das Bild dann zu. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Liebe Leser** - es hat uns völlig umgehauen, was beim ersten Kapitel dieser Story abgegangen ist!  
Wir hüpfen hier vor Freude den ganzen Tag vor den Monitoren rum! Ihr seid irre - ihr seid total irre!  
Bitte, bitte entschuldigt, wenn wir es nicht schaffen sollten, alle Reviews zu beantworten, wie wir es eigentlich wollten.  
Aber wir haben auch eine gute Nachricht:  
__Wir haben ein Bilder-Abo eingerichtet: __Wer uns einmal mitteilt, daß er die Bilder haben möchte und uns dafür eine mail-adresse zur Verfügung stellt, bekommt sie ab sofort automatisch, wenn das Kapitel online geht und braucht es nicht mehr anderweitig zu erwähnen - ein Dank an die, die nach einem "Abo" gefragt haben, ohne die ich im Leben nicht auf diese Idee gekommen wäre..._

_und weiter geht's..._

* * *

**Malfoy Island - Kapitel 2**

* * *

7. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Miss Granger,

da Sie mit Ihrem Brief sehr zur Erheiterung meines, von unerwarteten Ereignissen sonst üblicherweise restlos freien Alltags beigetragen haben, werde ich Ihnen einen Teil meines Tages opfern, indem ich Ihnen antworte.  
So ist also tatsächlich jemand noch einmal über William gestolpert, der, wie verwunderlich, kein Krüppel ist? Nun, dann wird es wohl ein Wunderwerk moderner Medizauber und, unter dem Strich doch ungenügende Folterarbeit meinerseits sein.  
Alles andere hieße, daß das Ministerium wissentlich einen unschuldigen Mann verurteilt hätte, denn eine vorgetäuschte Verkrüppelung wäre den Prüfern des Gerichtes sicher nicht entgangen, oder?  
Miss Granger, ich bin es leid, mich vor den „braven" dieser Welt zu rechtfertigen.  
Die Möglichkeiten betrachtend, war die Verurteilung zum Leben auf Malfoy Island für mich mit Sicherheit der bessere Weg. Ob es der gerechtere war, ist mir gleichgültig.  
Warum interessiert Sie dieses Thema plötzlich so, daß es Sie offenbar um den Schlaf bringt?  
Haben Sie das Bedürfnis, Ihr Gewissen, das von meiner Schuld überzeugt war, reinzuwaschen, indem Sie nun Neuigkeiten aufdecken, die nichts ändern?  
Warum sollte ich Ihnen schreiben, was ich vor Gericht nicht gesagt habe?  
Und was glauben Sie, wer Sie sind, daß Sie mir „Gefälligkeiten" anbieten, damit ich Ihnen persönliche Dinge anvertraue?  
Malfoy Island ist eine reiche, blühende Insel - auch wenn das Festland dies gerne zu leugnen versucht. Der Prozess des gegenseitigen Zerfleischens war hier nach wenigen Wochen vorbei, als die Rangfolge geklärt war. Jeder hier hat seinen Platz und seine Aufgaben und jeder hat sein Auskommen. Da ich mich obendrein glücklich schätzen kann, der obersten Schicht unserer kleinen Gesellschaft anzugehören, fehlt es mir an nichts. Malfoy Island treibt schon seit Jahren regen Handel mit dem Festland und das Vermögen der Insel hat sich deutlich vergrößert. Dummerweise hat das Ministerium mit der Verurteilung einige der wichtigsten Finanzköpfe nach Malfoy Island geschickt - nicht zu reden von einigen Wissenschaftlern, die über Fähigkeiten verfügen, die sich die Festlandregierung nun etliches kosten lassen muß, weil sie auf ihre Dienste nicht verzichten kann.  
Wir mögen hier eine Gesellschaft aus Verurteilten Straftätern sein, Miss Granger - aber wir wurden der Alptraum des Ministeriums in dem Moment, als die entscheidenden Leute hier, begannen, an einem Strang zu ziehen und zusammenzuarbeiten.  
Aber warum erzähle ich Ihnen das alles - ich lese den Tagespropheten und bin davon überzeugt, daß Sie hin und wieder ebenfalls die entsprechenden Artikel verfolgt haben.  
Was also möchten Sie mir anbieten, welches „Geschenk" wollen Sie mir machen, damit ich Ihnen von mir erzähle?  
Nichts illegales natürlich…  
Sie wollen jemanden für mich aufsuchen?  
Miss Granger - dafür gibt es Eulen…  
Ich halte Ihnen zugute, daß Sie immer ein wenig unrational gehandelt haben, wenn Sie mit mir zu tun hatten. Daher sollte ich vielleicht nicht verwundert sein über Ihr merkwürdiges Interesse und Ihr noch merkwürdigeres Angebot.  
Wie weit würden Sie gehen, wenn Sie sich räumlich vor mir nicht in Sicherheit wiegen könnten? Würden Sie soweit gehen, sich selbst anzubieten - für ein bißchen Wissen mehr…?  
Aber selbst in diesem Punkt müßte ich Sie enttäuschen. Abgesehen von den Annehmlichkeiten die Malfoy Island auch in diesem Punkt zu bieten hat, vorausgesetzt man gehört meiner Schicht an, bin ich seit längerem mit einer im besten Sinne erzogenen Frau verheiratet, die ihren Platz und ihre Pflichten kennt, und habe somit sogar den Status des unberührten Einzelgängers hinter mir gelassen.  
Ich trage nicht einmal mehr schwarze Roben, Miss Granger...  
Enttäuscht?

Aber ich weiche vom Thema ab.  
Sie möchten also wissen, ob ich William Slaughter gefoltert habe?  
Wissen Sie... ich könnte nun einfach schreiben „ja" oder „nein". Aber vermutlich wäre das noch keine ausreichende Antwort, nicht wahr? Sie schrieben, daß, falls die Antwort darauf „nein" lauten sollte, Sie wissen möchten, warum ich vor Gericht geschwiegen habe?  
Wissen Sie was, Miss Granger? Ich glaube, ich werde Ihr Spiel mitspielen. Ich gebe Ihnen eine Antwort.

Nein, ich habe William Slaughter nicht gefoltert. Genauer gesagt, habe ich ihn am Tag der Verhandlung überhaupt zum ersten Mal gesehen.

Aber nun füge ich eigene Spielregeln hinzu. Sie haben meine Antwort - aber Sie haben nicht alles bekommen, was Sie wollten.  
Wenn Sie mehr wollen, dann müssen Sie mir etwas senden, das ich hier auf Malfoy Island trotz all unseres Luxus' nicht bekommen kann.

Ich gestatte Ihnen pro Brief eine Frage, die ich Ihnen beantworten werde, wenn Sie mir schickten, was ich im Brief zuvor von Ihnen gefordert habe.  
Meine erste Antwort war kostenlos.  
Die nächste Antwort, also zum Beispiel die Antwort darauf, warum ich geschwiegen habe - oder irgendeine andere Antwort auf eine Frage Ihrer Wahl, kostet Sie eine Strähne Ihres Haares…

Und seien Sie gewiss, daß ich es wüßte, wenn Sie versuchen, mich zu betrügen… weder werden Sie nur einige einzelne Haare schicken, noch werden Sie das Haar einer anderen Frau senden... merke ich, daß Sie betrügen, endet das Spiel...

Ich wünsche Ihnen einen ruhigen Schlaf, Miss Granger

Severus Snape


	3. Chapter 3

_Weil das Kommende so superkurz ist, gibts noch eins hintendran. Aber NUR heute!_

* * *

**Malfoy Island - Kapitel 3**

* * *

7. August, London 

Professor Snape,

welch unverändert ekelhafter Mensch Sie doch sind!

Darüber kann schwerlich auch nur der Verzicht auf eine Robe hinwegtäuschen, die Sie vermutlich ohnehin nicht mehr benötigen, weil Sie nun ungestört der Widerling sein dürfen, der Sie schon immer waren, ohne sich hinter Amt und Würden verstecken zu können.

Ihre Forderung ist eine einzige Frechheit und ich werde nicht darauf eingehen!

Sie wünschen eine Strähne meines Haares? Dann kommen Sie und holen Sie sie sich!

Hermine Granger


	4. Chapter 4

**Malfoy Island - Kapitel 4**

* * *

7. August, London 

Herr Professor Snape,

die Strähne meines Haares ist nur ein Zugeständnis an Ihre Kooperationsbereitschaft.

Sie ist nicht Ausdruck dafür, dass ich auf weitere unverschämte Forderungen von Ihnen eingehen werde!

Was werden Sie mit dieser Strähne tun, frage ich mich - doch in Wahrheit will ich dies lieber nicht wissen!

Sie wissen, welche Fragen ich beantwortet haben möchte.

Sie gewähren mir nur eine pro Brief? Mir scheint Ihnen ist noch langweiliger auf Ihrer - ach so phantastischen Insel, als Sie mir weismachen wollen.

Vielleicht ist mein Wissensdrang hier eindeutig fehl am Platze.

Es sollte mir egal sein was Sie verbrochen, oder woran sie gänzlich unbeteiligt waren. Sie sind ein verurteilter Verbrecher und ich bin mir nicht mehr ganz sicher, was mich jemals daran zweifeln ließ.

Und doch ist es so, dass ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe, dass ein Mann, von dem man sagte, dass Sie ihn zum Krüppel machten, in der Lage ist, um einen See zu joggen.

Wenn Sie mir nun sagen, dass Sie ihn nicht gefoltert haben - so bitte ich Sie inständig um die Antwort, warum Sie dies nicht vor Gericht aussagten.

Wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe, dann ist der Preis für diese Antwort meine Haarsträhne. Doch was - Professor - was verlangen Sie für eine weitere Frage? Dies war übrigens noch nicht die Frage!

Mir scheint, ich sollte mich in diesem 'Spiel' nach allen Seiten absichern!

Hermine Granger


	5. Chapter 5

**Malfoy Island - Kapitel 5**

* * *

7. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Miss Granger,

Ich sehe Sie in Ihrer herrlichen Entrüstung so genau vor mir, daß ich mit relativer Bestimmtheit sagen kann, daß Sie eine würdige Nachfolgerin für Minerva McGonagall abgeben würden, die auch ihre Moralvorstellungen noch vor die Vaterlandsliebe gestellt hat.

Was haben Sie von mir erwartet, hochmoralische Miss Granger? Daß ich mich mit geschriebenen Worten in Dankbarkeit vor Ihnen auf den Boden werfe, um den Himmel zu preisen, daß sich nach all der Zeit jemand Gedanken macht? Sicherlich nicht... Oder haben Sie erwartet, daß die Insel mein Wesen „geläutert" hat und ich nun ein sanftmütiger Mensch bin, mit dem dringenden Bedürfnis, mein Innerstes einer ehemaligen Schülerin auszuschütten?

Miss Granger – es geht Ihnen doch nicht einmal um mich. Es geht hier einzig und allein um Sie. Sie wollen wissen. Sie können mit der Ungewissheit nicht leben. Sie brauchen Antworten. Und da wundern Sie sich über meine Antwort?

Für mich macht es keinen Unterschied, wie Ihnen völlig klar ist.

Es freut mich dennoch in einem Ausmaß, das Sie sich nicht vorstellen können, daß Sie sich ihre grenzenlose Neugier bewahrt haben. Es freut mich deshalb, weil es hoffen lässt, daß wir einen regen Briefkontakt haben werden, der mich ein wenig vom wunderschönen, auf Dauer jedoch etwas tristen Blick auf das Meer ablenkt.

Macht es Sie nicht wütend auf sich selbst, daß Sie nicht widerstehen können, wenn man Ihnen eine Antwort auf eine Frage verspricht? Ich fühle mich beinahe ein paar Jahre zurückversetzt. Sie, mit Ihren endlosen Fragen und der Gewissheit, daß ich die Antworten kenne – und sie Ihnen vorenthalte.

Das war der einzige Grund, warum Sie mich stets gehasst haben. Und ich kann ihn so gut nachvollziehen. Konnte es damals schon. Es war immer ein Vergnügen besonderer Art, Sie vor allem dann zu beobachten, wenn Sie beinahe geplatzt sind, wenn Sie nicht einmal Ihre Fragen stellen durften.

Aber, wie gerade schon erwähnt, geht es hier nicht – oder nur bedingt– um mein Vergnügen, sondern darum, Ihre so brennende Frage zu beantworten.

Sie haben mir die Strähne geschickt und grübeln nun darüber, was ich damit anstellen werde... vielleicht werde ich es Sie irgendwann wissen lassen. Vielleicht braue ich meiner Gemahlin damit ein Becher Vielsafttrank für die Nacht? Ein interessanter Gedanke... Aber ich denke, das werde ich der Armen nicht zumuten. Sie ist so schüchtern.

Aber wofür ich die Strähne nutze, ist hier nun nicht von Relevanz. Sie haben den Preis für die Antwort bezahlt und nun schulde ich Ihnen die Wahrheit.

William Slaughter ist kein Händler für magische Schatullen. Er war – und ist es vermutlich immer noch – Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums. Sein Name war mir bekannt, auch wenn ich ihm noch nie vorher begegnet war. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hatte er bis zum Zeitpunkt der Verhandlung in der Abteilung für Spruchrollen-Zertifizierung gearbeitet. Ich denke, daß Sie mit etwas Geschick herausfinden werden, daß das Ministerium ihn nach wie vor bezahlt, wenn auch sicher nicht auf dem direkten Weg.

Ich hatte und habe ein Alibi für den genannten Zeitpunkt der angeblichen Folter. Und das Ministerium wußte dies genau. Das, was mein Alibi darstellte, und von dem man ungefähres wußte, war eine Information, die man versucht hatte, aus mir herauszuholen, in der „Befragung" vor der Verhandlung. Nachdem, dank meiner Okklumantik-Fähigkeiten jeder Versuch in dieser Hinsicht ein Misserfolg gewesen war, glaubte man wohl, daß ich reden würde, wenn man in der Verhandlung öffentlich behauptete, ich hätte zu diesem Zeitpunkt Slaughter gefoltert. Denn meine einzige Verteidigung hätte sein können, zu sagen, wo ich in dieser Zeit wirklich war. Da ich genau wußte, worauf diese Farce hinauslief, blieb mir nur noch, meine Verteidigung komplett zu beenden, da ich das Geheimnis auch um den Preis eines Freispruchs nicht offengelegt hätte.

Wie ich heute weiß, war dies eine gute Entscheidung, denn es ist zweifelhaft, daß ich mit meinem Ruf auf dem Festland als freier Mann heute so gut leben würde, wie hier, wo eben dieser Ruf eher einen Pluspunkt darstellt.

Ist damit Ihre Neugier befriedigt, Miss Granger?

Neugier „befriedigen"... ein seltsamer Ausdruck. Nicht wahr? Hat „Wissen" für Sie diesen Aspekt? Wenn ja, dann weiß ich, was Sie dabei empfinden und kann gut nachvollziehen, warum Sie sich ungelösten Rätseln nicht entziehen können... Ich konnte es auch nie... kann es heute noch nicht...

Aber, zumindest im Moment, sind Sie noch die Fragende. Lassen Sie mich das mit dem Preis für die nächste Antwort verändern.

Ich habe Sie doch richtig verstanden, daß Sie weitere Fragen stellen wollen – oder, Miss Granger? Doch... läßt Ihre Moral das überhaupt zu? Beschmutzt es Ihre Gryffindorseele nicht gar zu sehr, mir „Wünsche zu erfüllen"? Allerdings war es genau das, was Sie mir in Ihrem ersten Brief anboten – mir einen Wunsch zu erfüllen...

Ein Angebot, das Sie mir gemacht haben. Doch in dem Moment in dem ich Sie tatsächlich um etwas – nicht illegales – gebeten habe, haben Sie mir entgegengeworfen, ich solle es mir doch selbst holen kommen...

Miss Granger, Miss Granger... wie unfair von Ihnen. Doch Ich will Ihnen verzeihen, weil es der erheiterndste Moment des Tages war, zu wissen, daß ich Sie, über das Meer hinweg, mit wenigen Worten genauso in Wut versetzen konnte, wie zu Schulzeiten. Sie haben mir mit Ihrer vorhersagbaren Entrüstung erstaunlich viel Emotion zukommen lassen. Das habe ich vermisst, Miss Granger.

Doch nun zum nächsten Preis, wenn Sie eine weitere Antwort haben möchten: Wie ich schon schrieb, werde ich Sie nun vom Los der alleine Fragenden erlösen.

Miss Granger, verraten Sie mir, für die nächste Antwort, welche Blume Ihre Lieblingsblume ist. Und dabei frage ich nicht nach Nützlichkeit, sondern nach purer Schönheit, nach dem Entzücken des Geistes, das man bis in den Bauch empfindet, wenn man sie sieht, ihre Blätter zwischen den Fingerspitzen fühlt und ihren Duft als kostbares Parfum der Natur erlebt – falls ihr Duft für unsere unsensiblen Sinne überhaupt wahrnehmbar ist.

In gespannter Erwartung

Severus Snape


	6. Chapter 6

**Malfoy Island - Kapitel 6**

* * *

8. August, London 

Herr Professor Snape,

Sie gehen durchaus recht in der Annahme, dass ich glaubte, Sie seien etwas umgänglicher geworden nach all der Zeit. Es mag auch damit zusammenhängen, dass ich davon ausging, dass den Verurteilten auf Malfoy Island ihre Verbannung klar macht, dass sie Unrecht getan haben.

Doch dem scheint bei Weitem nicht so zu sein, und so bleibt mir nur zu sagen, dass ich persönlich mir ein Leben an einem solchen Ort lieber gar nicht vorstellen möchte.

Der Blick auf das Meer mag seinen Reiz haben, doch was ist das wohl für ein Gefühl zu wissen, dass man bis zu seinem Lebensende nichts anderes mehr zu sehen bekommen wird, als diese Insel und das Meer.

Aber lassen wir solch 'sentimentale' Gedanken - ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie in Ihrem Kopf genug Bilder haben, um sich an die dunklen Orte zu versetzen, an denen Sie sich sonst so gerne aufhielten.

Ja, ich bot Ihnen diesen Handel an - ich bot an, Ihnen einen Wunsch zu erfüllen. In meiner scheinbar grenzenlosen Naivität - die Sie sicher amüsieren wird - ging ich davon aus, dass ich für Sie vielleicht zu Albus Dumbledores Grab gehen sollte - dass ich in Ihrem Namen eine Kerze für ihn entzünden sollte, oder dass Sie mich bitten würden - wenn schon der Prozess nicht neu aufgenommen werden kann - der Presse Ihre Unschuld mitzuteilen - dafür zu sorgen, dass Ihr Name gesellschaftlich reingewaschen wird.

Sie verhöhnen mich, weil ich glaubte, dass Sie einer ehemaligen Schülerin die wahre Geschichte erzählen würden - ich _war _Ihre Schülerin, dies lässt sich wohl schwerlich leugnen - aber ich bin es schon lange nicht mehr - ich bin kein Kind mehr!

Und wenn Sie glauben, Sie könnten mir heute noch Angst einjagen, so muss ich Sie enttäuschen. Ich werde zu meinem Deal stehen - denn was könnten Sie mir schon tun, Professor? Eine Menge Wasser trennt uns beide und ich habe die Gewissheit, dass dies stets so sein wird - ergo brauche ich mich wohl kaum zu sorgen, nicht wahr?

Aber ich will Ihnen Ihre Zeit nicht stehlen, die Sie sicher viel lieber damit verbringen wollen, über die Menschen zu herrschen, die Ihnen auf dieser Insel untergeordnet sind - ich bemerke gerade, dass ich mir doch eine gewisse Vorstellung von Ihrer Art zu leben mache, doch diese Gedanken werde ich nun wie eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen, denn mehr Aufmerksamkeit als eben eine solche Fliege, haben Sie vermutlich ohnehin nicht verdient. Was mich interessiert ist, wie es soweit kommen konnte. Ihre Vergangenheit, wenn Sie so wollen.

Bevor ich Ihnen Ihre Frage beantworte, möchte ich noch auf eine der gröberen Unverschämtheiten Ihres Briefes eingehen.

Sie schrieben, dass Sie meine Haarsträhne eventuell für einen Vielsafttrank verwenden würden, um ihn Ihrer Gespielin zu verabreichen.

Da ich dies wohl kaum unterbinden kann, möchte ich Sie an Folgendes erinnern.

Sie hätten zweifelsohne meinen Körper zur Verfügung - doch hoffe ich, Sie sind sich darüber im Klaren, dass _ich_ es dennoch nicht wäre - mit solch einem Verhalten würden Sie sich selbst beschmutzen, nicht mich!

Doch lassen Sie uns nun zum geschäftlichen Teil dieses Briefes kommen.

Sie wollten von mir wissen, welche meine Lieblingsblume ist.

Wenn ich die Nützlichkeit und Wirkung für Tränke außer Acht lasse und nur an den Duft und das damit verbundene Gefühl zurückdenke, so komme ich eher auf einen Baum, als eine Blume.

Es ist der Flieder.

Vor meinem Elternhaus stand ein lila blühender Fliederbaum, der seinen Duft verströmte und vom Sommer kündete, seit ich zurückdenken kann.

Jedes Jahr schnitt meine Mutter ein paar Zweige und stellte sie in eine Vase, so dass der Geruch das ganze Haus erfüllte.

Muggel haben versucht diesen Duft in Spraydosen zu bannen und verkaufen ihn als Raumspray - dieser sorgt bei mir für Übelkeit. Wovon ich spreche, ist der zarte, und doch so durchdringende Duft aus Hunderten von kleinen Blüten.

Als meine Eltern vor zwei Jahren starben, musste ich mein Elternhaus verkaufen.

Doch ehe die Verträge unterschrieben waren, grub ich einen Ableger dieses Flieders aus und pflanzte ihn in meinen eigenen Garten.

Bislang zeigt er noch keine Blüten, aber ich hoffe nächstes Jahr wird es soweit sein, denn er ist bereits enorm gewachsen und seine Blätter sind von einem kräftigen Grün.

Tränke braue ich inzwischen nur noch in meiner Freizeit. Vermutlich werden Sie es nicht wissen - und es wird Ihnen auch egal sein - aber dennoch möchte ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich in die Forschung gegangen bin. Ich arbeite in einem Institut, das das Universum erforscht.

Wenn ich heute jedoch vor einem Kessel stehe und die Flüssigkeit Blasen wirft, so denke ich manchmal an Sie und frage mich, ob ich jemals Ihren Ansprüchen genügt hätte.

Doch dies soll heute nicht meine Frage sein.

Ich würde viel lieber erneut auf Ihren Gerichtsprozess zu sprechen kommen, auf die Verwicklung des Ministeriums in diesem Fall - aber auch dies werde ich verschieben müssen, denn Sie gestatten mir nur eine Frage - eine ganze Frage in jedem Brief...Sie wussten, dass mich dies quälen würde - ja, Sie geben offen zu, dass Sie es unterhaltsam fanden, wenn Sie mir meine Fragen im Unterricht verwehrten.

Aber diese eine Frage habe ich mir verdient und ich möchte sie ehrlich beantwortet wissen!

Diese Frau von der Sie sprechen - die Frau, mit der Sie zusammen sind - von der Sie sagen, sie sei schüchtern... behandeln Sie sie gut?

Es gibt tausend andere Fragen, die ich Ihnen noch stellen möchte, aber diese Frage hat Vorrang vor allem anderen. Natürlich ist mir klar, dass es sich um eine Kriminelle handeln muss - und natürlich würde ich ebenfalls gerne wissen, ob ich den Namen der betreffenden Person kenne - doch in Ermangelung meiner Möglichkeiten so viele Fragen zu stellen wie mir nötig erscheinen, werde ich mich mit dieser einen Antwort zufrieden geben.

Hermine Granger


	7. Chapter 7

**Malfoy Island - Kapitel 7**

* * *

8. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Miss Granger,

nie, ich wiederhole: NIE wieder werden Sie meine Gemahlin eine Kriminelle nennen. Ich verbiete es Ihnen!  
Ist Ihnen bei Ihrem Sinn fürs Detail wirklich nie bewußt geworden - hat es überhaupt jemand mitbekommen? - daß damals mehr als fünftausend Zauberer und Hexen auf Malfoy Island eingeschlossen wurden, es aber nur 312 Verurteilungen gab?  
Wenn ich lese, daß sogar Sie davon ausgehen, daß jeder der hier ist, ein Krimineller ist, dann frage ich mich, ob überhaupt irgendjemandem klar ist, daß über viereinhalbtausend Menschen eingesperrt wurden, nur weil sie mit irgendwem verwandt waren oder irgendwem gehörten.  
Meine Gemahlin gehört zu diesen.  
Wenn irgendjemand auf dieser Insel gänzlich ohne Schuld ist, dann ist sie es und ich lasse nicht zu, daß Sie Widerlichkeiten über sie schreiben!  
Sie ist keineswegs meine „Gespielin". Sie ist meine Ehefrau auf eine Art und Weise, die Sie niemals begreifen würden, Miss Granger.  
Sie ist, so oft ich es zulasse, um mich herum, sie füllt mein Glas auf, bevor es leer ist, sie legt Holz auf, bevor mir bewußt ist, daß ich friere, wenn ich schlafen gehe, erwartet sie mich. Niemals ist sie aufdringlich, niemals widerspricht sie, niemals spricht sie ungefragt. Sie wurde so erzogen und niemals würde sie sich über irgendetwas beschweren.  
Sie ist weiser, als es ihrem Alter entspricht, denn sie kennt ihren Platz in dieser Welt.  
Uns verbindet tiefer Respekt füreinander und dementsprechend behandel ich sie. Ob ich sie „gut" behandel, wollen Sie wissen… da ich davon ausgehe, daß Sie mir zutrauen, daß ich sie täglich schlage, vergewaltige und tagsüber im Keller ankette, kann ich Ihnen versichern, daß dies nicht der Fall ist. Doch ob ich sie gut behandel… das ist wohl eine Frage, die nur sie beantworten könnte, wobei es sinnlos wäre, sie danach zu fragen, denn die Antwort stünde von vornherein fest, ganz gleich, was in ihrem Inneren vorginge. Sie hat während der kurzen, weil eiligen Hochzeitsfeierlichkeit gelächelt, aber, auch wenn sie davon ausging, daß ich es nicht mitbekomme, wußte ich doch, daß sie danach in ihrem Zimmer geweint hat, was nicht verwunderlich war, angesichts der Tatsache, daß sie fünfzehn war und wußte, daß Malfoy Island sie durch diese Heirat erwartet.  
Allerdings waren ihre Alternativen deutlich schlechter.  
Sie hat hier ihren eigenen, recht großen, Haustand samt Personal, den sie verwaltet. Sie bereitet kleinere und größere Feierlichkeiten vor, sie trifft sich zum Kaffee mit den anderen Frauen der kleinen Gesellschaft. Eine Aufgabe, auf die ihre Erziehung sie hervorragend vorbereitet hat. Es gibt keine Pflichten, die sie vernachlässigen würde. Sie ist, intellektuell gesehen, absolut ungebildet und hat auch keinerlei Interesse daran, dies zu ändern. Das Muster einer Spitzendecke ist für sie weitaus faszinierender, als das Muster eines Magalienkäferpanzers und es interessiert sie sehr viel mehr, was sie in ihrer Küche „zaubern" kann, als was ich in meinen Kesseln produziere. Unsere Rollen sind klar definiert und es ist gut so. Ich rede ihr in ihren Bereich nicht hinein und sie würde es ohnehin niemals wagen, mir in meinen hineinzureden.  
Es gab vor ihr nur ein einziges weibliches Wesen, dem ich ebensoviel Respekt entgegengebracht habe. Aber da diese andere Frau dies nie erfahren hat, was ich heute bereue, versuche ich, meine Gemahlin den Respekt spüren zu lassen, den ich ihr entgegenbringe.  
Ob es mir gelingt, ist nun wiederum eine Frage, die man ihr stellen muß.  
Ich scheine ihr jedenfalls keinen Grund zu geben, vor mir zurückzuschrecken, wie sie es anfangs verständlicherweise getan hat.  
Sie ist mit einem Mann verheiratet, den sie nicht liebt und der sie nicht liebt. Aber meiner Meinung nach ist der warme, ich möchte beinahe sagen zärtliche Respekt den wir füreinander haben, eine beruhigendere Basis für ein angenehmes Zusammenleben, als die Wirren emotionaler Berg- und Talfahrten es sein könnten.  
Sie wirkt, den Umständen entsprechend, mit der Art, wie ich sie behandel zufrieden.

Ich hoffe, damit Ihre Frage zu genüge beantwortet zu haben.

Wenn Sie glauben, daß die Andeutung, ich könne Ihr Haar dazu benutzen, mich der Illusion hinzugeben, mit ihnen Geschlechtsverkehr auszuüben, zu mehr gedacht war, als Sie zu verspotten, dann schätzen Sie Ihren eigenen Status eindeutig zu hoch ein, Miss Granger. Ich bin, was das Ausleben sexueller Phantasien betrifft, mehr als zufrieden mit den Möglichkeiten.  
Auch wenn der größte Teil der Bevölkerung mehr oder weniger unschuldig - zumindest unverurteilt - auf Malfoy Island gelandet ist, ist es doch eine Insel, deren Regierung aus Todessern besteht.  
Dementsprechend sind die örtlichen Feierlichkeiten gestaltet...  
Zu Gewaltausbrüchen kommt es selten - aber es wird stets ausschweifend dafür gesorgt, daß die Nächte in denen es Anlass gibt zu feiern, überaus sinnliche Erfahrungen sind.  
Meine Gemahlin lasse ich zu solchen Abenden üblicherweise zu Hause, da sie davon ausgehen würde, daß ich von ihr wünsche, was den männlichen Gästen dort zuteil wird.  
Die Praktiken, Miss Granger, in deren Genuss man an diesen Abenden kommen kann, lägen dermaßen weit außerhalb Ihres gryffindorschen Verstehenshorizontes, daß ich nicht einmal versuchen bräuchte, sie Ihnen zu erklären.

Letztendlich waren Sie es, die mir Obszönitäten in der Benutzung Ihres Haares unterstellt haben, denn sonst hätten Sie sich wohl kaum so sehr über meine Forderung aufgeregt. Ich habe also letztendlich nur niedergeschrieben, was Sie ohnehin angenommen haben.

Wollen Sie wissen, was ich tatsächlich damit getan habe?

Natürlich wollen Sie es wissen…

Dann will ich es Ihnen verraten, ohne daß Sie dafür einen Preis bezahlen müssen.  
Hadass hat dafür eines ihrer unzähligen Samtbänder hergegeben und es mit einer ihrer kunstvollen Schleifen umwickelt. So liegt Ihr Haar nun, nur noch vom Sonnenlicht, das durchs Fenster hereinfällt berührt, neben dem Tintenglas auf meinem Schreibtisch.

Angesichts der Tatsache, daß man mir nur die Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollte, die man einer Fliege schenkt, die man mit einer Hand wegwischt, war Ihre Antwort auf meine Frage sehr ausführlich.  
Ich danke Ihnen dafür.  
Flieder… eine ungewöhnliche Wahl. Es erstaunt mich selbst in jedem Jahr, daß ein so unscheinbarer, beinahe hässlicher Baum, solche Blüten hervorbringen kann.

Ich möchte Ihnen mein Beileid zum Tod Ihrer Eltern aussprechen.

Sie sind also in die Forschung gegangen? Das verwundert mich nicht. Allerdings scheint mir die Erforschung des Universums doch ein sehr hochgestecktes Ziel zu sein. Arbeiten Sie dort an einem speziellen Detail?

Aber bevor ich nun ins Plaudern gerate, noch drei Dinge:  
Zum einen sehe ich ein, daß es außerordentlich... hmmm... gemein?... ist, Ihnen pro Brief nur eine Frage zu gewähren. Also ändere ich die Spielregel ein klein wenig. Sie dürfen mehr fragen, aber nur für eine Frage ist die Antwort sicher. Jede weitere Antwort ist ein freiwilliger Bonus.

Als zweites muß ich Ihnen zugestehen, daß Sie Möglichkeiten für „Gefallen" in Betracht gezogen haben, auf die ich nicht einmal gekommen bin. Aber es ist nun einmal so, daß ich alle gedanklichen und emotionalen Verbindungen zum Festland abgebrochen habe.  
Ein Dummkopf, wer hier lebt und es anders hält.

Und zuletzt muß ich Ihnen ja noch verraten, was ich als nächstes von Ihnen verlange. Ich bin sehr neugierig, was Sie mir dabei nun unterstellen.  
Miss Granger, öffnen Sie eine Flasche eines Weines, den Sie gerne trinken, schenken Sie sich ein Glas davon ein und trinken Sie es. Dann verkorken Sie die Flasche wieder und schicken mir Glas und Flasche, so benutzt, wie sie sind…

Severus Snape

PS. Sie wollen wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, nie wieder etwas anderes zu sehen zu bekommen, als diese Insel und das Meer? Fragen Sie nie danach, denn diese Antwort wollen Sie nicht hören.

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

_Da Hermine neugierig ist, kramt sie in alten Zeitungen, um irgendetwas über eine Hochzeit von Snape herauszufinden. Sie findet zwei winzige, leicht überlesbare Artikel, in denen es darum geht - in einem ist ein Bild der jungen Braut in einem anderen sogar ein ziemlich unscharfes, aber echtes Hochzeitsbild... _

Man regt sich in den Artikeln darüber auf, daß es einem verurteilten Straftäter noch gestattet wurde, zu heiraten, bevor er seine Verurteilung antritt. Und man philosophiert darüber, daß es in der magischen Welt zwar gesetzmäßig korrekt ist, eine Fünfzehnjährige heiraten zu lassen, aber ob es moralisch vertretbar sei.

Der Name der jungen Braut ist Hadass Dumbledore...

_

* * *

_

OoOoO

* * *

_(Wer die Bilder aus den Artikeln haben möchte, hinterlasse uns bitte seine Mail-Adresse und das Stichwort "Kapitel 7", dann senden wir sie zu - ACHTUNG: wer einmal ein Bild bekommen hat, ist automatisch im Bilder-Abo und braucht NICHTS zu schreiben - die Bilder kommen automatisch)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Malfoy Island - Kapitel 8**

* * *

**Zwischenszene**

**Rückblick...**

* * *

Die Zeremonie war vorbei. Sie war kurz gewesen und ohne wirkliche Feierlichkeit. Das Kleid, das sie trug hatte sie selbst, im Rahmen ihrer Ausbildung bereits gefertigt, als sie erst zwölf gewesen war. Die Spitze des Schleiers hatte sich schwer über ihre schmalen Schultern und um ihr zartes Gesicht gelegt. 

Sie hatte gelächelt. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie gelächelt, als sei dies genau das, worauf sie gewartet hatte. Und er hatte so sehr gewusst, daß es nicht so war.

Sie war bereits ins Nebenzimmer vorgegangen und er hatte ihr gesagt, daß er einen Moment später folgen würde.

Wie hatte das alles geschehen können? Wie hatte es so weit kommen können? Wann würde er endlich aufwachen, um festzustellen, daß dies hier alles nur ein schlechter Traum war?

Aber so oft er auch blinzelte und sich über die pochenden Schläfen rieb – das Bild vor seinen Augen blieb das selbe.

Eine Nacht, um die Ehe zu vollziehen, damit sie gültig wurde.

Eine Nacht, um dafür zu sorgen, daß sie mitgehen konnte... mitgehen musste...? Himmel! War es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen? War es wirklich der einzige Weg, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen? Ihm lief die Zeit davon...

Überlege!

Überlege!

Aber sein Geist war wie blockiert. Doch er wußte, daß er jede nur denkbare andere Möglichkeit tausende Male durchdacht hatte.

Wenn er sie nicht bekam, würden sie sie holen.

Er wußte es – und sie wußte es auch...

Und sie mussten froh sein, daß er in der Zeit zwischen der Verurteilung und der Deportation überhaupt die Möglichkeit dafür bekommen hatte, sie an sich zu binden.

Bei den Göttern... wie sollte er sich jetzt zu ihr legen?

Er wußte, daß sie das Selbe dachte und nebenan weinte.

Er würde ihr noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit geben. Oder war das zuviel Zeit? Würde es ihr mehr Angst machen, wenn sie zu lange darüber nachdachte?

Aber sie wußte nicht genau, was sie erwartete.

Sie vertraute ihm so grenzenlos...

Albus, dein Blut hat in der zweiten Generation einen Engel gezeugt, ging es Snape durch den Kopf. Und ich soll ihm nun die Flügel abschneiden?

Damit sie lebt!

Damit ich sie mitnehmen und dafür sorgen kann, daß sie nutzlos für sie wird.

Aber dafür muß sie das hier hinter sich bringen.

Damit sie lebt...

Mit diesem Gedanken goß er sich noch ein weiteres Glas ein und wartete, bis die Zeiger der Uhren einen halben Kreis weitergewandert waren.

Dann stand er auf und betrat das Zimmer in dem seine Hochzeitsnacht stattfinden würde.

Hadass saß auf der Kante des großen Bettes. Aus dem angrenzenden, kleinen Bad leuchtete Licht herein. Leichte Dampfschwaden drangen durch den Türspalt und es duftete angenehm nach Seife.

„Ich dachte, daß du danach vielleicht ein Bad nehmen magst?", lächelte sie ihn an.

Snapes Magen zog sich zusammen.

Es war so falsch...

Er wußte es – sie wußte es...

Sie wußte allerdings nicht, in welchem Ausmaß ihm das Kommende Schwierigkeiten bereitete... ahnte nicht einmal, daß er sich nun bewusst darauf konzentrierte, daß er ihr Vertrauen auf einer neuen Ebene erlangen musste und daß er sich dafür einredete, sie sei nicht mehr, als einer der zahllosen Menschen, die er manipulieren musste, damit sie den Weg gingen, den er für sie vorgesehen hatte.

Er ging zu ihr, lächelte sie an und streichelte ihr im Stehen über die Wange. Ihr Blick zeigte keine Furcht, kein Zurückweichen. Nur leichte Nervosität.

„Du bist wunderschön, Hadass."

Ihr Lächeln wurde weiter und sie legte ihre Hand auf seine auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sie erhob sich und schmiegte sich in seinen Arm.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, umfasste er sie und wünschte, er könne die ganze Nacht so mit ihr stehen bleiben.

Aber es ging nicht.

Also begann er, noch während sie an ihn gelehnt war, die Knöpfe ihres Kleides im Rücken zu öffnen. Für einen kaum merkbaren Moment wurde sie unter dieser Berührung steif, aber dann ließ sie wieder locker.

Nachdem er das Licht im Raum bis auf eine einzige Kerze verlöscht hatte, halfen sie sich gegenseitig, sich zu entkleiden und huschten dann unter die Decke des Bettes.

Er sah sie im Halbdunkeln an.

„Möchtest du, daß wir es einfach nur hinter uns bringen, oder möchtest du, daß ich mir Zeit lasse?"

Sie sammelte ihr Selbstbewusstsein und richtete sich halb auf.

„Ich bin deine Frau, Severus. Es soll so sein, daß es dir gefällt, daß es dir angenehm ist, so, wie du es willst."

Er musste den Impuls unterdrücken, sie zurückzustoßen und sie anzuschreien, daß er es gar nicht wollte! Sie war kaum erwachsen! Natürlich hatte sie den Körper einer jungen, bildschönen Frau – aber es schien erst gestern gewesen zu sein, als Albus und er sie aus der Miene geholt hatten – und da war sie noch ein Kind gewesen!

„Dann... bringen wir es nur hinter uns.", antwortete er kurz, griff neben das Bett zu dem Becher, den er dort bereitgestellt hatte, für den Fall, daß er jetzt genau so empfinden würde, wie er es tat. Mit einem tiefen Schluck leerte er die Hälfte des Inhalts des Bechers und zog dann mit einem Ruck die Decke von ihnen weg.

Ihren zarten Körper zu betrachten, ihre milchige, samtweiche Haut unter seinen Händen zu spüren brachte ihm, in Kombination mit dem Trank den er zu sich genommen hatte, auf der Stelle die notwendige Erregung.

Er hielt ihr den Becher hin.

„Trink das", sagte er in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete und sie erhob sich so weit, daß sie trinken konnte. Sie fragte nicht einmal, was sie trank. Sie tat es einfach.

Er nahm ihr den Becher wieder ab und begann, sie beinahe mechanisch zu reizen, zu streicheln und für das Kommende vorzubereiten.

Der Trank half. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit wandte sie sich unter seinen Händen und war mehr als bereit, ihn zu empfangen.

In Severus stritten die Empfindungen miteinander. Dank des Trankes begehrte er sie – sehr sogar – aber vor sein inneres Auge schoben sich immer wieder die Bilder, wie sich das Kind, das sie gewesen war, damals unter seinen und Albus Händen gewunden hatte und wie sich letztendlich der Fluch aus ihr gelöst und dabei beinahe Albus getötet hätte. Das war für den alten Mann der Anfang vom Ende gewesen...

Mit Gewalt verbannte er diese Bilder und lies sich von der Erregung davontragen, legte sich auf sie und nahm sie in Besitz, machte sie zu seinem Eigentum, verband sie nach magischem Gesetz unlösbar mit sich selbst.

Der Akt war ein Rausch gewesen. Für ihn genau wie für sie. Aber als der Gipfel überschritten war und der Trank damit außer Kraft trat, wurde sie sich der Situation bewusst. Unglücklicherweise hatte sie ihren Höhepunkt vor ihm erreicht, so daß die Wirkung des Trankes bei ihr vorbei war, bevor der Akt komplett vollzogen war. Die zeitliche Differenz war nicht lange gewesen, aber sie hatte ausgereicht, um sie bewusst erkennen zu lassen, was mit ihr geschah und es hatte ausgereicht, um sie so tief zu schockieren, daß sie, zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, ihr Lächeln nicht aufrecht erhalten konnte. Er hatte ihr nicht weh getan, aber er hatte ihr Angst gemacht.

Sie hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen, aber er hatte es gesehen...

Statt seiner selbst, hatte er sie in die von ihr bereitete Wanne gesetzt und wollte gehen, als sie ihn zurückhielt.

„Bitte bleib."

Er sah sie erstaunt an.

„Bist du sicher?"

Ihr bemühtes Lächeln tat ihm weh, aber sie nickte auf eine Weise, die ihm zeigte, daß sie es ernst meinte.

Also wickelte er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und setzte sich auf einem Hocker neben der Wanne zu ihr.

Ohne daß sie weiter sprachen, nahm er ihre Haare und wusch sie, so wie er es damals getan hatte. Es beruhigte sie heute genauso wie es es damals getan hatte...

Als sie danach, übermäßig mit Nachtgewändern bekleidet, in dem großen Bett nebeneinander einschliefen, war der Morgen nicht mehr fern.

Der Morgen, an dem man sie beide nach Malfoy Island bringen würde...


	9. Chapter 9

_Liebe Leser. Bitte bedenkt beim Lesen des folgenden Briefes von Hermine, daß sie den Rückblick in die Hochzeitsnach von Severus und Hadass nicht gelesen hat. Sie weiß nur, was sie in den Briefen lesen konnte... dementsprechend ist ihre Reaktion._

_Und da viele inzwischen nachgefragt haben: Hermine ist zum Beginn der Story 26 Jahre alt und Hadass ist 19._

* * *

**Malfoy Island - Kapitel 9**

* * *

9. August, London 

Herr Professor Snape,

in aller Form entschuldige ich mich bei Ihrer Ehefrau - und zwar nur bei dieser!

Genau genommen hat sie mein tiefstes Mitgefühl.

Es schockiert mich, welches Leben Sie dieser jungen Frau zumuten!

Sie sprechen von gegenseitigem Respekt - und die Art, wie Sie über sie schreiben, lässt mich erkennen, dass Sie tatsächlich glauben, Sie würden sie gut behandeln.

Doch meiner Ansicht nach haben Sie das Leben Ihrer Frau zerstört!

Wie Sie selbst sagten, musste sie bereits in so jungen Jahren mit Ihnen gemeinsam auf diese Insel gehen.

Hadass wurde die Chance verbaut, sich wahrhaft zu verlieben - wahre Liebe, Professor Snape...vergessen Sie es - Sie werden niemals begreifen, wovon ich überhaupt spreche.

Ihrer Frau wurde die Möglichkeit genommen, selbst über ihr Leben zu bestimmen.

Sie widerspricht nicht? Sie spricht niemals ungefragt? Welch ein Glück für Sie! Was für ein Glück, dass Sie einen bemitleidenswerten Menschen fanden, der von sich selbst glaubt Ihnen dienen zu müssen, weil er keine anderen Wege kennengelernt hat.

Und Sie, Professor Snape - wie können Sie es nur zulassen, dass ein junger Mensch keine Bildung erlangt - verdammt, Sie waren LEHRER!

Zudem könnte Ihre Frau vom Alter her durchaus eine Ihrer Schülerinnen sein - Sie widern mich an, Snape!

Da Sie auf Ihrer Insel alles zu haben scheinen, was Ihnen zum Leben wichtig ist, kann ich mir wohl jegliches restliche Mitgefühl sparen, das irgendwann, als ich begriff, dass Sie in einigen Fällen scheinbar zu Unrecht verurteilt wurden, in mir aufkeimte.

Die Todesser haben also ein neues Spielfeld für ihre unsäglichen Widerwärtigkeiten gefunden. Sie zelebrieren sich selbst um zu verdrängen, dass ihr Leben eigentlich schon vorüber ist. Feiern Sie ruhig Ihre Orgien - es interessiert mich nicht!

Gibt es noch irgendetwas in Ihnen, das rein ist?

Ja, dies ist meine nächste Frage!

Es würde mich interessieren zu wissen, was das wohl sein mag.

Den Wein und das Glas überlasse ich Ihnen gerne - ebenso wie die Haarsträhne gehört es nicht mehr zu mir, wenn es Sie erreicht.

Sie wussten ganz genau, dass die Haarsträhne mich an eben jenen verhängnisvollen Vielsafttrank denken lassen würde. Warum auch sollte ich glauben, dass Sie meine Haarsträhne aufbewahren würden - warum tun Sie das?

Ich weiß von so vielen Dingen nicht, warum Sie sie tun.

Amüsiert Sie mein Interesse daran? Nun denn, lassen Sie mich noch einige offene Wort an Sie richten.

Egal wie oft Sie mir deutlich gemacht haben, dass Sie mich für besserwisserisch und lästig halten - ich hatte immer die Hoffnung, dass Sie mir das Einzige zugestehen würden, was mir wirklich wichtig war - ich wollte hören, dass ich auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke begabt bin. Es war mir wichtig dies von _Ihnen_ zu hören - und das nicht nur weil Sie mein Lehrer waren, sondern vor allem, weil Sie so unendlich gut in diesem Fach sind.

Eigentlich erstaunlich!

Es erfordert Geduld und Feingefühl, einen komplizierten Trank zu brauen.

Es erfordert innere Ruhe und geradezu eine Liebe zum Detail - Geduld hatten Sie mir gegenüber nie...haben Sie je gewartet, bis ich eine Frage zu Ende gestellt hatte?

Feingefühl ist ebenfalls nicht gerade ein Wort, das ich Ihnen zuordnen würde - und ich kenne auch niemanden sonst, der dies tun würde.

Innere Ruhe - ja, vielleicht - wie dies mit Ihrem Gewissen vereinbar sein kann, ist mir jedoch äußerst schleierhaft, es muss wohl an einer ordentlichen Portion Abgebrühtheit liegen - Liebe... darüber brauchen wir nicht zu reden, Professor... ich hoffe es gibt Fremdwörterbücher auf Ihrer Insel, damit Sie den Begriff nachschlagen können - dennoch sprechen Sie von Berg- und Talfahrten, ganz so, als hätten Sie es selbst erlebt... Sie werden sicher entschuldigen, dass mir dieser Gedanke überaus absurd erscheint! Wenn es dieses weibliche Wesen gab, von dem Sie sprachen - für das Sie etwas empfanden, ohne dass sie es je erfahren hat, so muss ich sagen, dass ich dies nicht recht begreife. Ich bemerke gerade, dass ich mir eindeutig zu viele Gedanken um diese große Emotion im Zusammenhang mit Ihnen mache - denn es scheint nichts Konträreres zu geben... also lassen Sie mich mit meinen anderen Überlegungen fortfahren...

Sie machten Ihren Job gut. Ich habe viel bei Ihnen gelernt, Professor Snape - ich muss zugeben, dass durchaus ein Funke überspringen konnte, wenn man bereit war Ihnen zuzuhören - ich war es!...im Gegensatz zu Ihnen!

Warum konnte dies nicht einfach Ihr Leben sein? Warum haben Sie sich zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt einem Sadisten wie Voldemort angeschlossen? Warum... Halt! Ich weiß - es sind schon viel zu viele 'Warum' in diesem Brief.

Sie kennen die Frage, die ich beantwortet haben möchte - ich bin gespannt, ob ich Ihrer Antwort werde zustimmen können... aber darauf kommt es Ihnen ohnehin nicht an, nicht wahr?

Natürlich nicht!

Sie fragten mich nach meiner Tätigkeit im Institut. Wenn Sie mir sagen, dass Sie es für ein hochgestecktes Ziel halten, das Universum zu erforschen, so kann ich nur sagen: Ja, ich greife nach den Sternen - und ich werde einen erwischen!

Mit welcher Aufgabe ich genau betraut bin, darf ich laut meinem Arbeitsvertrag nicht verlauten lassen - die Beantwortung wäre also gegen Regeln und fällt insofern nicht in unseren Deal.

Welche Farbe hat das Meer heute, Professor Snape?

Hermine Granger

P.S. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Beileidsbekundung


	10. Chapter 10

**Malfoy Island - Kapitel 10**

* * *

9.August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Miss Granger,

das Meer ist heute hellgrau, weil die Nebelschwaden, die auf dem Wasser liegen, es beinahe verschwinden lassen.  
An klaren Tagen kann man das Festland als feine Linie am Horizont erkennen, an Tagen wie diesen erscheint es so, als schwebe Malfoy Island im Nichts.

Bitte, Miss Granger, erklären Sie mir noch einmal kurz, warum ich Ihnen auf Ihre Briefe schreiben soll? Ja, ich spotte, ja, ich ziehe Sie auf - aber ich spreche Ihnen weder Verachtung aus, wie Sie dies in meine Richtung tun, noch behaupte ich, es sei Zeitverschwendung, in Briefkontakt mit Ihnen zu stehen.

Ich hätte mich in meinem letzten Brief kürzer fassen müssen. Es hätte reichen müssen, Ihnen zu schreiben, daß meine Frau keine Kriminelle ist. Daß Sie den Rest nicht verstehen würden, war mir von vornherein klar. Sie leben in einer anderen Welt als Hadass - und das täten Sie auch dann, wenn sie nicht mit mir verheiratet wäre und nicht auf Malfoy Island leben würde.  
Miss Granger, mir ist mehr als bewußt, wie alt Hadass ist und es war nie meine Idee, sie zu ehelichen. Halt... nein... so darf ich es nicht schreiben. Denn - doch, es war meine Idee, sie zu ehelichen, aber ich wäre niemals auf einen solchen Gedanken gekommen, wenn die Umstände andere gewesen wären. Ich sitze nun, seit ich Ihren hasserfüllten Brief bekommen habe, der nicht nur mich als widerwärtigen Mann tituliert, sondern, trotz Ihres vollkommen unnötigen Mitleides, auch das Wesen meiner Gemahlin in den Dreck zieht, an meinem Schreibtisch und überlege ob und wie ich darauf antworten soll.  
Aber ich kann darauf nur antworten, indem ich Sie in Dinge einweihe, von denen ich gehofft hatte, daß sie für immer ungesagt bleiben könnten. Nur Albus Dumbledore, Hadass und ich kennen die ganze Geschichte, die sich um meine Ehefrau rankt und ich weiß, daß auch sie eigentlich möchte, daß wir nie wieder davon sprechen.  
Ich werde diesen Brief so versiegeln, daß nur Sie seinen Inhalt lesen können und ich vertraue darauf, daß Sie über das, was Sie erfahren, Schweigen bewahren werden, obgleich es inzwischen für niemanden mehr gefährlich ist. Schweigen Sie um Hadass' Willen darüber.  
Fragen Sie mich bitte nie, warum es mir wichtig ist, daß Sie die ganze Angelegenheit verstehen, Miss Granger. Sollten Sie mir diese Frage je trotzdem stellen, werde ich sie nicht beantworten. Und ich bitte Sie, wirklich zu versuchen, in den folgenden Zeilen das zu lesen, was darin steht - und nicht wieder das, was Sie darin lesen wollen.  
Meine Frau ist die Enkeltochter von Albus Dumbledore. Er hatte sie versteckt, als klar war, daß der Zorn Voldemorts und seiner Anhänger sich vor allem gegen ihn richtet und all das, was ihm lieb und teuer ist. Sie wurde, unter falschem Namen, in einem klassischen Internat aufgezogen. Klassisch heißt in reinblütigen Magierkreisen, daß sie zu einer perfekten Ehefrau und Repräsentantin erzogen wurde. Für Ihr Verständnis, Miss Granger, muß dies der Alptraum eines jeden Mädchens sein - für sie war es das nicht und ist es auch heute nicht und das liegt nicht etwa daran, daß sie nichts anderes kennenlernen durfte, sondern daran, daß es ihrem Wesen entspricht. So wie Molly Weasley das Wesen einer Glucke besitzt, so wie Argus Filch das Wesen eines Foltemeisters hat, so ist sie eine Frau, die ihr Leben dem einen Mann verschrieben hat, den sie geheiratet hat. Und das Leben hat mich, reicher als ich es verdiene, damit beschenkt, daß ich dieser Mann bin. Aber Sie haben Recht, wenn Sie schreiben, daß es ihr verwehrt war, sie jemals zu verlieben, wie junge Mädchen es tun.  
Vielleicht erinnern Sie sich an Ihr sechstes Schuljahr - das Jahr, in dem Albus Dumbledore seine Hand verletzt hatte und unverhältnismäßig schwach war - was ihn letztendlich das Leben gekostet hat.  
Seine Verletzung rührte von der Befreiung seiner Enkeltochter aus Todesserkreisen her. Anhänger des Dunklen Lords hatten, um diesen zu erfreuen, was ihnen zweifellos damit gelungen war, einen der vorher von Voldemort geschaffenen Horkruxe in Hadass versenkt und auf eine Weise mit ihrem Körper verbunden, daß es unmöglich war, ihn zu entfernen, ohne sie damit zu töten.  
Ziel war es, Albus entweder dazu zu zwingen, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut zu töten oder aber, den Horkrux bestehen zu lassen.  
Natürlich war beides für den alten Mann keine Möglichkeit, die in Frage gekommen wäre, und so haben wir gemeinsam einen Weg gesucht und gefunden, die Essenz des Horkrux aus Hadass zu vertreiben. Hadass war damals noch ein Kind. Es ist zwar geglückt, aber der Preis dafür war Albus Hand.  
Das Ministerium wußte davon - ich weiß nicht woher - daß wir einen Horkrux aus einem lebenden Körper entfernt hatten, die Hülle aber in dem Körper belassen mußten.  
Seitdem hat das Ministerium nach diesem Menschen gesucht, dessen Namen es nicht kannte. Ich habe auch in Erfahrung gebracht, was man mit ihr angestellt hätte, hätte man sie gefunden.  
Sie hätte es nicht überlebt.  
Man hatte herausgefunden, wann der Prozess abgelaufen war und für diesen Zeitpunkt versucht man nun, mir die Folterung von Slaughter vorzuwerfen. Albus konnte mein Alibi nicht mehr bestätigen und die einzige Zeugin wäre Hadass selbst gewesen.  
Das war keine Option...  
Aber sie waren ihr dicht auf den Fersen und mehr als einmal hätten sie sie beinahe gefunden. Sie wußten allerdings weder ihren richtigen Namen, noch von ihrer Verwandtschaft zu Albus.  
Ich habe, so oft ich konnte, ihre Spuren wieder und wieder verwischt, aber der Prozess näherte sich dem Ende und mir gingen die Optionen aus…  
Miss Granger. Ich wollte Hadass nicht heiraten. Ich wollte generell nie heiraten. Ich bin kein Mann für die Ehe. Aber ich hatte Albus Dumbledore geschworen, daß ich seine Enkelin mit allen Mitteln beschütze, die mir zur Verfügung stehen. Ich hatte es Hadass selbst geschworen, als ich sie damals halbtot aus der Miene herausgeholt hatte, in der man sie versteckt hatte.  
An so eine Möglichkeit, wie ich sie letztendlich benutzt habe, hatte Albus mit Sicherheit nicht gedacht und würde sie womöglich verurteilen, aber mir waren alle anderen Mittel ausgegangen…  
Am Ende hatte ich noch genau einen Tag, um dafür zu sorgen, daß man sie nicht findet. Und Sie können mir glauben, daß ich hunderte von anderen Möglichkeiten in Erwägung gezogen habe - aber ich hatte keine Zeit mehr...  
Abgesehen von Sklaven, über die es Besitzurkunden geben mußte, durften nur Verwandte, blutsverwandt oder verheiratet, mit auf die Insel genommen werden, sofern sie ihr Einverständnis erklärt hatten.  
Ohne die Heirat hätte ich sie nicht mitnehmen können.  
Hadass wußte, daß sie mir vertrauen konnte, was ihre Sicherheit betrifft - trotzdem hatte sie Angst. Aber sie hatte vor den Ministeriumshäschern noch mehr Angst, als vor mir als Ehemann und so willigte sie ein. Wir haben die Ehe geschlossen und vollzogen und wurden am nächsten Tag nach Malfoy Island gebracht

Ich habe, hier auf der Insel, vor etwa einem Jahr einen Weg gefunden, die Reste des Horkrux aus ihr zu entfernen, ohne daß es sie umbringt und habe die Teile dem Ministerium geschickt. Hadass ist nun unwichtig für sie und endgültig in Sicherheit - auch wenn es hier auf dieser Insel ist.

Ich war unfähig, Hadass das Schicksal zu ersparen, das sie an mich bindet und das sie auf diese Insel verbannt hat. Wenn das verachtenswert ist, dann sei ich, im Namen der Götter, weiterhin in Ihren Augen verachtenswert.

Ich hatte von diesem Briefwechsel anderes erwartet - aber das war dumm von mir. Ich hatte vergessen, mit wem ich es zu tun habe. Allerdings wundert es mich, angesichts der Tatsache, daß Sie Hermine Granger sind, doch sehr, daß Sie aus meinem Mund hören wollten, daß Ihre Fähigkeiten auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertrankmagie hervorragend sind. Es war nie meine Aufgabe, Ihr Selbstwertgefühl zu stabilisieren. Wenn Sie es nicht selber wissen, daß Sie in meinem Unterricht Brilliantes geleistet haben, dann nützt es auch nichts, wenn ich es Ihnen sage. Dieses Wissen muß von innen kommen - ich dachte eigentlich, daß Sie sich Ihrer Fähigkeiten bewußt wären.

Miss Granger, ich denke, daß ich Ihnen sehr viel mehr Wahrheit gegeben habe, als ich eigentlich zu geben bereit war. Lassen Sie uns nun diese Aneinanderreihung von Provokationen und Beleidigungen beenden.  
Ich werde keine weiteren Forderungen stellen, die ohnehin nur dazu gedacht waren, Sie zu ärgern, und Sie brauchen sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber zu machen, auf welche Arten und weswegen genau Sie mich in Ihren Augen noch weiter herabwürdigen können.

Aber warten Sie... eine Antwort bin ich Ihnen noch schuldig, auf die Frage, ob es noch etwas in mir gibt, das rein ist.

Die Antwort darauf ist leicht, Miss Granger.

Nein.

Severus Snape


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

* * *

10. August, London

Herr Professor Snape,

Unrecht ist etwas, das ich nicht ertragen kann. Weder Unrecht das Ihrer Frau widerfahren ist - noch Unrecht, das Ihnen vor Gericht widerfuhr.

Es tut mir leid, dass ich scheinbar zu einem weiteren Unrecht beigetragen habe!

Dass Ihnen mein Wunsch - Sie zumindest teilweise rehabilitiert zu sehen - genauso egal zu sein scheint, wie damals die Hauselfen keinerlei Wert darauf legten, dass ich mich für sie einsetzte, ist wohl eine Tatsache die ich akzeptieren muss.

Wenn Sie selbst mit ihrem Schicksal abgeschlossen haben, so muss ich es wohl als eine besondere Großzügigkeit betrachten, dass Sie sich meinen Fragen - und meinen Angriffen - dennoch gestellt haben.

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich die Welt, in der Ihre Frau lebte und in der sie auch heute lebt, nicht begreifen kann - ich hoffe Sie sehen es nicht als neuen Angriff auf Ihre Gemahlin, wenn ich sage, dass ich es auch lieber nicht begreifen möchte.

Es hat mich wirklich zutiefst schockiert, dass Sie eine Frau gewählt haben, die sogar noch jünger ist als ich es bin - nun kann ich Ihre Beweggründe natürlich besser verstehen und ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Vertrauen, dass Sie mir diese Informationen gaben.

Dennoch lässt es mein Weltbild ins Wanken geraten, dass eine Frau in unserer Zeit zu so einem Dasein verurteilt sein kann - doch ich habe meine Lektion gelernt - man sollte nicht für jemanden kämpfen, der dies selbst am wenigsten wünscht - selbst wenn ihm himmelschreiendes Unrecht widerfährt.

Ich habe sogar den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Ihre Frau bei Ihnen tatsächlich in guten Händen sein könnte...nicht dass Sie mein Urteil wirklich interessieren würde, aber ich möchte Ihnen dies trotzdem gerne sagen.

Es muss damals furchtbar für Professor Dumbledore gewesen sein - es macht mich sehr traurig wenn ich an ihn zurückdenke und mir bewusst wird, dass hinter seinen freundlichen Augen stets ein tiefer Kummer geherrscht haben muss. Dass er Ihnen so sehr vertraut hat, konnte ich nie recht verstehen. Aber mir wird langsam klar, dass Sie ihm wohl wirklich ein guter Freund waren.

Es tut mir leid, wenn mein letzter Brief Sie beleidigt hat - mehrfach beleidigt - doch fragen Sie sich bitte einmal, was Sie selbst dazu beigetragen haben.

Sie wussten genau welche Worte mein 'gryffindorsches Gemüt' am meisten erregen würden - und Sie haben sie gezielt eingesetzt!

Ich möchte Ihnen versichern, dass ich Sie nicht verachtenswert finde, dafür, dass Sie die Entscheidung getroffen haben, mit einer unpassenden Hochzeit das Leben Ihrer Frau zu retten. Ich weiß nicht wie ich selbst in einer solchen Situation reagiert hätte und kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es eine schreckliche Entscheidung gewesen sein muss - für Sie beide!

Es freut mich übrigens sehr, dass Sie mir meine Fähigkeiten in Ihrem Fach nachträglich bescheinigt haben - keine Sorge, Sie haben damit mein Selbstwertgefühl nicht stabilisiert - Sie haben mir aber ein wenig Frieden gegeben - ich trage schon lange diesen Kampf mit mir aus, Professor...einen Kampf, den Sie vermutlich nicht kennen...ich weiß zwar um meine Fähigkeiten, aber ich finde keine Befriedigung darin, sie selbst zu sehen.

Ich weiß, dass ich stets von mir selbst überzeugt wirkte - doch dies entsprach durchaus nicht meinem inneren Gefühl! Ich war ein hochbegabtes Schlammblut, Professor - also trotz aller Leistungen für viele Zauberer niemals gut genug!

Ich brauche Anerkennung von außen, die mir schon auf Hogwarts äußerst selten wahrhaft zuteil wurde. Ich war immer die Streberin - die, die sowieso schon alles wusste und konnte. Es ist frustrierend, wenn die Leute immer höchste Ansprüche an einen stellen und gleichzeitig davon ausgehen, dass man sie ohne Schwierigkeiten erfüllt. Bei allen anderen Lehrern klang das Lob fast schon wie einstudiert - es kam automatisch - mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die es fast nichtig machte.

Von Ihnen kam freilich nie ein Lob - weder für mich, noch für andere - und das machte es so reizvoll für mich. Wenn Sie auch nur einmal eine Anerkennung meiner Leistungen gezeigt hätten, dann wäre es ein _echtes_ Lob gewesen - eines, das so ehrlich gewesen wäre, dass ich wirklich wieder gewusst hätte, wozu ich das alles tat. Denn bei Ihnen wäre mir überaus klar gewesen, dass es nicht geheuchelt oder nur so dahin gesagt gewesen wäre.

Ich wollte etwas haben, das ich niemals bekommen würde...ein Reiz, den Sie vielleicht doch nachvollziehen können.

In Ihrem letzten Brief haben Sie mir diesen scheinbar unerreichbaren Wunsch erfüllt, und dies ist mir wesentlich wichtiger, als die Frage, die ich Ihnen vielleicht unfairer Weise stellte.

Ich weiß nicht, welche Antwort ich wirklich auf meine Frage erwartet habe - aber ich hätte ein 'ja' vermutlich ohnehin demontiert. Als ich Ihr 'nein' las, hat es mich dennoch schockiert und ich muss gestehen, dass es mich auch traurig macht und ich dieses ebenso gerne demontieren würde - aber ich sehe keine Möglichkeit dazu.

Außerdem ist mir eines völlig klar geworden, seit unserem Briefwechsel - solange Sie mit Ihrem Gewissen leben können, sollte ich wohl ebenfalls keine Probleme damit haben.

Womit ich jedoch massive Probleme habe, ist die Art, wie Sie Ihr Leben auf Malfoy Island beschreiben - insbesondere die Feste, von denen Sie sprachen...ich finde es absolut abstoßend was dort geschieht!

Ohne mit Ihnen auf Sexualpraktiken eingehen zu wollen, muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass für mich zum Sex stets Liebe gehört.

Oh ja - die kleine Gryffindor, die von nichts eine Ahnung hat, lässt Sie sicher spöttisch lächeln.

Ich bin nicht abgeneigt, in Dingen der körperlichen Liebe auch 'ungewöhnliche Wege' zu gehen, doch muss ich das Gefühl haben, mich auf meinen Partner verlassen zu können. Ich könnte dies nie mit einem völlig Fremden tun, oder einem Menschen, den ich nur zu solchen Gelegenheiten treffe! Warum erzähle ich Ihnen das überhaupt?

Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich das Gefühl habe, Sie würden mich für gänzlich unerfahren halten.

Dem ist nicht so - und damit möchte ich das Thema nun beenden!

In Ihrem Brief schrieben Sie, dass Sie auf weitere Forderungen verzichten würden, und ich im Gegenzug mir keine weiteren Gedanken mehr darüber machen müsste, wie ich Sie herabsetzen könnte.

Wie gesagt entschuldige ich mich für mein Verhalten und kann es nur damit rechtfertigen, dass ich eine - alles andere als unbegründete - Wut auf Sie hatte.

Dank Ihres einzigartigen 'Charmes' kann ich für die Zukunft auch nicht versprechen, dass es nicht zu weiteren Ausrutschern kommen kann - aber ob dies so sein wird, liegt nicht zuletzt an Ihnen!

Dennoch würde ich unseren Briefwechsel sehr gerne fortsetzen, denn inzwischen ist es weniger der Gerichtsprozess, der mich interessiert, als vielmehr Dinge, die mich eigentlich schon immer interessierten und auf die ich mir Antworten von Ihnen erhoffe.

Natürlich verlange ich dies nicht 'kostenlos' und so bin ich gerne bereit, unseren Deal fortzuführen - denn wenn ich ehrlich bin, so möchte ich Ihnen lieber nichts schuldig sein...nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber ich schlafe einfach besser, wenn ich weiß, dass ich meine Rechnungen beglichen habe.

Sie sagten, dass Sie die Forderungen nur stellten, um mich zu ärgern...nun, dies ist Ihnen gelungen, wie Sie gesehen haben - aber ich bin immer noch bereit, Ihnen Dinge zukommen zu lassen, die es auf Ihrer Insel vielleicht doch nicht gibt, oder Orte aufzusuchen, die Sie gerne noch einmal wiedersehen würden - ich könnte Ihnen bewegliche Fotografien schicken...aber ich vergaß...Sie wollen ja mit der Welt, die Sie hinter sich gelassen haben, nicht konfrontiert werden - was ist mit _mir_, Herr Professor? Zähle ich auch dazu? Wäre es Ihnen letztendlich doch lieber, dass ich Sie ab sofort in Ruhe lasse? Wenn sie diesen Wunsch äußern, so werde ich Ihnen selbstverständlich nicht mehr schreiben.

Wenn Sie jedoch weiter einen Briefkontakt wünschen, so würde mich dies sehr freuen - und es steht Ihnen frei, eine weitere Bedingung zu fordern, damit meine nächste Frage bezahlt ist.

Ich muss Ihnen fast schon dankbar sein, weil Sie verlangten, dass ich diesen Wein trinken soll. Ich hatte seit Ewigkeiten keinen Wein mehr getrunken und habe dieses eine Glas so sehr genossen, dass ich eine neue Flasche öffnete und mir ein Glas während des Schreibens dieses Briefes gönne.

Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass ich hoffe, Sie verlangen kein weiteres Geschirr von mir, denn mein Hausstand ist nicht so groß, als dass ich noch auf weitere Gläser verzichten könnte. Das Glas, welches Sie von mir erhalten haben, stammt übrigens noch aus dem Hause meiner Großmutter.

Es ist nicht direkt antik, aber es hat schon so manche Ehekrise heil überstanden - ich hoffe, dass es unzerbrochen bei Ihnen angekommen ist - auch wenn ich den Verdacht hege, dass Sie es ohnehin sofort im hohen Bogen ins Meer geworfen haben.

Nun wollte ich diesen Brief fast schon beenden, ohne Ihnen eine Frage gestellt zu haben - ich hoffe, Sie erkennen daran, dass mir unser Austausch wirklich wichtig ist, und sich mein Interesse nicht nur auf die direkt gestellten Fragen beschränkt!

Aber dennoch bin ich froh, dass es mir auffiel, und ich werde Ihnen meine Frage in der Hoffnung stellen, dass Sie mir meinen rüden Ton nicht länger übel nehmen und ich Ihre Gemeinheiten ebenfalls vergesse...sagen wir, bis zum nächsten mal...einverstanden?

Was war das Schönste, das Sie je erlebten?

Auf bald, Professor Snape.

Hermine Granger


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

* * *

10. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Miss Granger,

Achten Sie mehr auf Details… Als ich davon geschrieben habe, daß ich auf etwaige "Angebote" Ihrerseits nicht angewiesen sei, weil das Angebot auf Malfoy Island "ausreichend" sei und dabei auf die Praktiken während der üblichen Feierlichkeiten zu sprechen kam, habe ich mit keiner Silbe erwähnt, ich nähme diese Angebote auch in Anspruch...

Aber obwohl Ihre Auslegung daher eine reine Mutmaßung war, würde es heißen, mich in ein zu braves Licht zu setzen, wenn ich konkret behaupten würde, ich sei bei den nächtlichen Veranstaltungen nur als Zuschauer anwesend.

Sie finden das, was dort vor sich geht also abstoßend, weil für Sie zum Sex Liebe dazugehört.

Eine wunderbare Einstellung - das meine ich nicht sarkastisch - aber wohl auch eine sehr luxuriöse. Finden Sie nicht, Miss Granger?

Ihre Forderung an die Moral, daß Sex nur in Kombination mit Liebe erlebt werden solle, hieße für viele Menschen auf dieser Welt, niemals Sex zu erleben.

Dabei beginnt es bereits in den simpelsten Dingen. Ich halte Sie zwar in der Tat für prüde, aber ich bin gleichzeitig davon überzeugt, daß Ihr Körper Ihnen schon oft Streiche gespielt hat, die Sie sich selbst kopftechnisch später übelgenommen haben. Auch gehe ich davon aus, daß Ihr Körperempfinden so normal entwickelt ist, daß Ihnen die Sexualität mit sich selbst durchaus kein Fremdwort ist. Hm... allerdings könnten Sie nun argumentieren, daß jeder Mensch über ein gewisses Maß an Eigenliebe verfügt – damit wäre das dann wohl in Ordnung.

Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich konnte diesem Satz nicht widerstehen...

Sex nur in Verbindung mit Liebe zu erleben, ist ein Luxus, den ich mir nicht leisten kann, Miss Granger. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich niemals in diesem Sinne lieben werde oder niemals auf diese Art geliebt werden werde, aber ich weiß, daß meine bisherige Lebensspanne definitiv zu lang war, um bis heute darauf zu warten, daß es geschieht und in dieser Zeit auf diesen Aspekt meines Körpers zu verzichten.

Hätte ich meinen Sinnen diesen Rausch bisher vorenthalten sollen? Erwarten Sie das tatsächlich von einem Mann meines Alters?

Ernsthaft?

Nein, Miss Granger. So unmoralisch es Ihnen erscheinen mag, aber das Ausleben gewisser Bedürfnisse, die jeden von uns – und Sie können mir nicht erzählen, daß es Ihnen in diesem Punkt anders geht – von Zeit zu Zeit überfallen, kann nicht falsch sein, solange allen Beteiligten gefällt, was geschieht.

Wußten Sie, daß vor wenigen Hundert Jahren, ein adeliger Muggel ein Experiment mit Neugeborenen durchgeführt hat? Es ging um die Frage, in welcher Weise der Mensch sich anders entwickelt, wenn er unberührt bleibt. Man nahm einigen Frauen, im Dienste der Wissenschaft, ihre Neugeborenen weg und brachte sie in ein Haus, in dem sie im Prinzip mit allem versorgt wurden. Man gab ihnen zu essen, zu trinken, reinigte sie, brachte sie an die frische Luft, gab ihnen Spielzeug und sorgte dafür, daß es ihnen auch medizinisch an nichts fehlte. Aber den Ammen war es verboten, die Kinder mehr zu berühren, als unbedingt notwendig war. Kein Wiegen im Arm, kein Streicheln kein Spielen. Auch das Sprechen mit den Kindern war den Ammen untersagt.

Das Ergebnis war, daß keines der Kinder, trotz einer guten Versorgung, das zweite Jahr überlebte.

Miss Granger, wir sind Menschen – sogar ich – und als solche brauchen wir Körperkontakt zu anderen Menschen. Viele Menschen, wie Sie, können sich aussuchen, zu wem sie ihn haben. Aber genauso viele müssen quasi nehmen, was kommt. Ich gehöre in keine dieser beiden Gruppen so richtig hinein, denn weder muß ich nehmen was kommt, weil ich durchaus wählen kann, aber meine Gespielinnen empfinden für mich nicht mehr, als für jeden anderen mit dem sie zusammen sind und ich empfinde für sie nicht mehr als Begehren. Mir reicht ein schönes Gesicht, ein ansprechender Körper und ein gewisses Talent. Man verbringt die Nacht miteinander, genießt daß man lebt in der schönsten Form die uns die Natur gegeben hat und geht am Ende der Feier, oder am nächsten Morgen, wieder getrennte Wege. Keine Verbindlichkeiten, keine Eifersüchteleien, keine falschen Illusionen von Liebe.

Ist das in Ihren Augen wirklich falsch? Ich spreche nicht davon, daß es die angestrebte Form sein sollte. Natürlich ist es mit einem geliebten Menschen vermutlich ein völlig anderes Erlebnis. Aber ist es deshalb wirklich falsch?

Nun gut, ich kann mir vorstellen, daß Ihnen der Gedanke widerstrebt, derlei auf einer „Feier" zu tun. Aber was denken Sie über die grundsätzliche Idee?

Ich finde es völlig in Ordnung, wenn man Sex und Liebe nur gemeinsam erleben möchte, sofern man die Möglichkeit dazu hat – aber ich finde es nicht verurteilenswert, wenn man das nicht so sieht.

Würden Sie auf Sex verzichten, wenn es in Ihrem Leben keine Liebe gäbe?

Ganz sicher sind Sie mit jemandem zusammen, der Sie liebt und den Sie lieben – aber versuchen Sie einmal, sich vorzustellen, es gäbe ihn nicht... jahrelang... Sie würden älter... und älter...

Lassen Sie Ihren Körper wirklich verwittern, ohne ihn je genossen zu haben?

Das Gefühl, das Ihr Gefährte Ihnen nachts gibt, glauben Sie wirklich, daß es ausschließlich dadurch entsteht, daß er es ist, der Sie berührt?

Angenommen, Sie ließen sich von ihm die Augen verbinden und stünden ohne sehen zu können einfach nur im Raum. Wenn er dann hinter sie treten und sie berühren würde, seine Lippen an Ihrem Nacken entlang gleiten ließe, Sie die feuchte Linie seiner Zungenspitze an Ihrem Hals fühlen könnten, während seine Hände Sie sanft aber bestimmt bei den Schultern fassen und dann ihren Rücken entlangstrichen, bis er Ihre Taille umfaßt... es würde Sie sicherlich erregen – aber wirklich weil ER es macht? Oder weil er es MACHT? Würde es Sie nicht genauso erregen – und damit will ich Sie wirklich nicht verärgern oder gar irgendwelche unmoralischen Szenarien heraufbeschwören, sondern nur das Beispiel belegen! – wenn ich es wäre, der dabei hinter Ihnen stünde? Sie wüssten es nicht, weil Sie mich nicht sähen.

Ich behaupte nicht, daß Sie den Unterschied zu ihrem Gefährten nicht spüren würden – das wäre sicher der Fall, Sie würden die anderen Hände erkennen, vielleicht meine Haarspitzen auf ihrer Haut fühlen, sie würden allein am anderen Duft erkennen, daß ich nicht ihr Gefährte bin – aber würde es Sie wirklich nicht erregen? Würden Sie eine solche Berührung nicht trotzdem genießen? (und wieder beteuere ich, daß ich Sie dieses Mal ausnahmsweise damit nicht auf irgendein unmoralisches Glatteis führen möchte – es geht mir nur darum, meinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen).

Oder geht es Ihnen darum, daß Sie diese „außerplanmäßige" Erregung, diese Gier nach fremder Haut, durchaus kennen, ihr aber nicht nachgeben, weil sie es für unmoralisch halten, solange keine Liebe im Spiel ist? Womit wir wieder bei der Frage wären, ob Sie das ein ganzes Leben lang durchhalten können.

Ich kann es nicht. Die Natur hat die Frau so begehrenswert und erotisch gestaltet, daß ich sie genießen möchte...

Ob ich es anders sehen würde, wenn ich liebte, weiß ich nicht...

Ich kann Ihnen allerdings verraten, vielleicht hilft Ihnen das ein wenig, die Abneigung wenigstens etwas zu verdrängen, daß gerade die erotischen Ballnächte auf Malfoy Island noch eine ganz andere Funktion haben, als nur die Hingabe zu sexuellen Spielen. Eine Funktion, die kaum einer der Gäste bewusst wahrnimmt.

Seit sie veranstaltet werden, ist das Ausmaß der Gewalt, die durch die einflussreichen Verurteilten in den ersten Wochen der Besiedelung auf die Bevölkerung ausgeübt wurde, fast auf Null gesunken. Ein erstaunlicher Effekt, den ich mir zwar gewünscht hatte, als ich die ersten Feiern ausgerufen habe (sollte ich bis zu dieser Zeile auch nur einen Pluspunkt in Ihrer Meinung erlangt haben, dürfte ich mir mit dieser Offenbarung wohl gleich ein Dutzend Minuspunkte erwirkt haben...), den ich mir aber niemals so extrem vorgestellt hätte.

Ich habe gerade noch einmal Ihren Brief gelesen und bin nun wieder selbst über mich erstaunt. Sie haben Recht, daß der Kontakt mit Ihnen eigentlich exakt die Art von Kontakt zum Festland ist, die ich nicht will, die mich in jeder Faser fühlen lässt, warum ich hier bin. Trotzdem sind mir Ihre Briefe... wie nenne ich es nur... willkommen? Nein, das ist das falsche Wort.

Meine Lady Hadass spürt, wie sie so oft besser als ich selbst weiß, was in mir vorgeht, was Ihre Briefe bewirken, Miss Granger. Sie hat mir die letzten beiden jeweils mit einem Glas Wein und ihrem „ich geh dann jetzt so lange ein wenig spazieren"-Lächeln gebracht, das sie immer dann trägt, wenn sie weiß, daß ich alleine sein möchte.

Ich werde genau darüber nachdenken, ob es vielleicht doch etwas gibt, das Sie auf dem Festland für mich tun können.

Solange, bis mir dazu etwas Vernünftiges einfällt, werde ich Ihnen eine andere Aufgabe stellen. Sie werden Sie als höchst provokant empfinden, aber Sie haben mir auch eine ungewöhnlich schwere Frage gestellt.

Welche sexuelle Phantasie die Sie hatten, halten Sie selbst für die verwerflichste? Ich frage nicht danach, was Sie davon tatsächlich ausgelebt haben – ich verlange keine großen, sondern nur grobe Details... worum ging es?

Ihr Weinglas hat mich übrigens heil erreicht und ich trinke in diesem Moment aus eben diesem Glas den Wein, den Sie in der Flasche gelassen haben. Ich habe Hadass gesagt, um was für ein besonderes Glas es sich handelt und sie hat darauf bestanden, Ihnen aus ihrem Hausrat ein Sechserset ihres Bleikristalls zu schicken, weil sie den Gedanken so ganz und gar unerträglich fand, daß ich durch meine Bitte ein bestehendes Set zerstört habe. Bitte tun Sie ihr den Gefallen und nehmen Sie die Gläser an. Es bedeutet ihr wirklich viel. Versuchen Sie darüber hinwegzusehen, daß sie von Malfoy Island sind. Und sie hat in ihrer Art, der man einfach nicht widersprechen kann, darum gebeten, daß ich Sie frage, was Sie für Ihren Hausstand noch gebrauchen können. Sie ist regelrecht schockiert von dem Gedanken, daß Ihr Hausstand nicht komplett ist. Ich fürchte, wenn Sie nichts nennen, wird sie mich für den nächsten Brief zwingen, eine Liste der möglichen Gegenstände mitzusenden.

Ich habe Ihnen geschrieben, daß Hadass nie ungefragt spricht, daß sie mir nie widerspricht... das stimmt auch, aber mit einem Schmunzeln stelle ich heute wieder fest, daß sie auf eine viel eindringlicher Weise, als Widerspruch oder gar Streit es könnte, trotzdem sehr oft ihren Willen bekommt, bevor ich bemerkt habe, daß sie mich wieder zu Dingen bewegt hat, die ich eigentlich nie und nimmer gestatten wollte.

Ich kann ihrer Sanftheit nicht widerstehen. Und ich glaube, daß sie das weiß...

Nun bleibt mir nur noch, Ihre außergewöhnlich schwierige Frage zu beantworten.

Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, daß ich seit dem Erhalt Ihres Briefes darüber nachdenke?

Ich habe an die unterschiedlichsten Situationen gedacht. Mir ist das Gefühl eingefallen, das ich hatte, als ich meinen Hogwarts-Brief in Händen hielt und die Gewissheit hatte, endlich mein Elternhaus verlassen zu können. Mir ist der Stolz eingefallen, den ich empfunden habe, als ich den ersten eigenen wirksamen Zauberspruch geschaffen hatte, oder als mich das erste Mal ein Mädchen für die Nacht in ihre Kammer gelassen hat. Aber mir ist auch das vollkommene Glück eingefallen, das ich empfunden habe, als Voldemort mich zu einem der seinen machte – eine Situation, die ich rückblickend ganz sicher nicht mehr als „schön" bezeichnen würde.. Und so überlege ich den ganzen Tag, ob Sie von mir wissen wollen, was in dem Moment als ich es erlebte das Schönste war, oder ob Sie es rückblickend meinen.

Ich habe mich dafür entschieden, es auf die zweite Weise zu betrachten.

Aber auch dann bleibt die Frage schwierig.

Was war das Schönste, das ich je erlebte?

Mit dem letzten Schluck des wunderbaren Weines aus Ihrer Flasche ist es mir eingefallen. Es ist nicht das Wichtigste, es ist nicht das Beeindruckendste oder Glücklichste – aber ich denke, es war das Schönste, das ich je erlebt habe.

Der Sonnenaufgang des ersten Tages, den ich auf Hogwarts erlebte, nachdem Albus mich, trotz allem was geschehen war, zum Professor für Zaubertrankmagie gemacht hatte. Ich hatte meine eigenen Räume, mein eigenes Labor aber ich hatte die Nacht, weil ich vor Aufregung und Unglaube nicht schlafen konnte, auf dem Dach des Astronomieturms verbracht – bis die Sonne aufging. Der See glitzerte, als sei er aus Diamanten und der Himmel war von einem Orange, wie ich es davor und danach so nie wieder gesehen habe. Die Luft war glasklar und jeder Turm, jede Zinne, jeder Dachziegel des Schlosses, jede Baumspitze in der Ferne war wie ein Scherenschnitt den man in die Landschaft geschnitten hatte, so deutlich, so real.

Ja... ich denke, das war das Schönste, das ich je erlebt habe.

Es gab Momente, die wichtiger waren, die mehr Emotion hervorgerufen haben, aber wenn Sie nach dem „Schönsten" fragen – dann ist das die Antwort.

Severus Snape


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

* * *

11. August, London

Herr Professor Snape,

niemals hätte ich mich mit Ihnen auf dieses heikle Thema einlassen dürfen!

Ich weiß selbst nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, überhaupt näher auf Vorlieben oder Abneigungen meinerseits einzugehen.

Wieder einmal muss ich es Ihrer Provokation zuordnen, dass ich mich zu derartigen Aussagen hinreißen ließ.

Sie werden im Laufe des Briefes verstehen, warum mich dies bereits wieder so hart trifft - doch noch bin ich nicht dazu in der Lage...ich werde jedoch keinen Rückzieher machen und die Frage, die Sie mir stellten, beantworten - aber noch nicht!

Zuerst einmal möchte ich gerne auf das überaus nette Angebot Ihrer Frau eingehen...es ist ein eigenartiges Gefühl, dass sie sich solcherlei Gedanken um mich macht.

Richten Sie ihr bitte von mir meinen herzlichsten Dank für die Gläser aus. Dies war ein unverschämt guter Tausch für mich und ich könnte unmöglich noch mehr annehmen. Da Lady Hadass so vehement darauf besteht, dass Sie ihr mitteilen, was ich noch für meinen Hausstand benötige, bin ich nun in einer echten Verlegenheit. Dieser Brief - so scheint mir - wird nur aus Verlegenheiten bestehen.

Vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen kurz etwas über meine Lebensumstände erzählen, damit werden Sie wohl zweierlei Dinge erkennen (und eines ist mir so unangenehm, wie das andere).

Nach dem tödlichen Autounfall meiner Eltern, erwartete mich eine böse Überraschung. Die Zahnarztpraxis war völlig verschuldet und auch auf das Haus war ein neuer Kredit aufgenommen worden. Mit dem Geld aus der Lebensversicherung und dem Verkauf meines Elternhauses konnte ich zwar einen Teil der Gläubiger auszahlen, aber geblieben ist mir noch ein Berg von Schulden bei der Bank.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung von den finanziellen Schwierigkeiten meiner Eltern und nicht einmal die leiseste Vermutung, da sie mich während meines Studiums regelmäßig unterstützten. Auch meine jetzige Wohnung wurde zum großen Teil von meinen Eltern bezahlt.

Ich vermute, dass sie alles daran setzten, dass ich nichts von ihrer Lage mitbekam - dies hat sich nun fürchterlich gerächt und Sie können mir glauben, dass ich mich immer wieder verzweifelt frage, warum es so weit kommen musste.

Dennoch ist wohl heute kaum etwas daran zu ändern, dass ich nicht nur die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben verlor, sondern mein Leben sich nun ständig um Rechnungen und Mahnungen dreht.

Das Institut stellte mich erst vor drei Monaten ein, und noch ist nicht einmal die Probezeit vorbei. Aber ich mache mir eigentlich keine Sorgen, dass man mich wieder gehen lassen würde. Keiner nimmt so gerne Nachtschichten und Überstunden in Kauf wie ich.

Wenn mein Arbeitsverhältnis sicher ist, dann werde ich die Schulden in einigen Jahren abbezahlen können.

Sie verstehen nun sicher auch, warum ich meinen Hausstand als recht bescheiden bezeichne. Ich kann auf viele Dinge verzichten - es macht mir nichts aus. Zudem bin ich inzwischen ohnehin die meiste Zeit im Institut.

Außerdem lebe ich allein.

Es schmeichelt mir ein wenig, dass Sie davon ausgehen, dass ich besagten geliebten Menschen schon gefunden hätte, der mit mir mein Leben teilen möchte. Dem ist leider jedoch nicht so - und eine Frau mit einem Schuldenberg ist nicht gerade das, was Männer magisch anzieht.

Schon mehr als ein Freund hat das Weite gesucht, nachdem er von meinen finanziellen Umständen erfuhr.

Und so bin ich vorsichtig geworden.

Sie sprechen davon, dass man die Sinnenfreuden dennoch genießen sollte, wenn man auch immer noch auf der Suche nach der wahren Liebe ist.

Dies ist wohl der passende Moment, um auf Ihre Frage einzugehen, denn der Punkt, an dem ich in Ihren Augen vermutlich als völlig lächerlich dastehe, ist noch nicht erreicht.

Mit all meinem gryffindorschen Mut werde ich Ihnen nun meine sexuelle Phantasie erzählen, die ich selbst für am verwerflichsten halte.

Ein Mann steht vor meiner Tür. Ich kenne ihn nicht - ohnehin kann ich sein Gesicht kaum erkennen...nur die Augen. Diese Augen sprechen mehr zu mir, als der Mann es mit Worten tut; denn alles was er sagt, sind nur knappe Anweisungen - die ich sofort ausführe.

Er sagt, ich solle ihn in meine Wohnung lassen - ich tue es, obwohl ich gleichzeitig Angst vor ihm habe. Seine Augen halten mich fest - fester als er es mit seinen Händen könnte - gleichzeitig erkenne ich einen warmen Glanz in ihnen, der mir zeigt, dass ich ihm vertrauen kann. Er sagt, ich solle in mein Schlafzimmer gehen und verlangt, dass ich mich vor seinen Augen ausziehe und mich auf dem Bett ausstrecke. Ich befolgte auch diesen Befehl. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist mir bereits vollkommen klar, dass ich jeden seiner Befehle befolgen werde und ich sehne mich sogar danach. Dann verlangt er von mir...

Nein! Das muss reichen! Und das wird es auch, denn ich sollte Ihnen die groben Details schreiben - das, worum es in meiner Phantasie geht. Und wenn ich nun an dieser Stelle abbreche, so bin ich mir dennoch sicher, dass Sie verstehen, worauf diese Phantasie hinausläuft. Und ich weiß genau was Sie jetzt denken.

Ich bin eine Heuchlerin.

Ja, Sir, das bin ich!

Wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich es widerwärtig finde, Sex mit jemandem zu haben, den ich nicht zugleich liebe, so ist dies wohl die größte Lüge, die ich Ihnen auftischen konnte.

Dennoch sollten Sie bedenken, dass Sie mich nach der Phantasie fragten, die ich zugleich für absolut verwerflich halte. Diese Phantasie ist mehr als das - sie ist...einfach gegen jegliche meiner Überzeugungen!

Ich gestehe, dass die Lust manchmal eigenartige Wege geht und dass auch von meinem Verstand in gewissen Situation nicht allzu viel übrig bleibt.

Vielleicht ist es Ihnen eine ganz besondere Genugtuung, dass ich Ihnen dieses Geständnis mache - aber entgegen meines anfänglichen Gefühles ist es mir nur halb so schwer gefallen, wie ich glaubte.

Das mag nicht zuletzt daran liegen, dass Sie ebenfalls sehr offen zu mir waren...wenn es auch scheinbar immer noch ein Unterschied ist, ob ein Mann diese Dinge gesteht, oder eine Frau.

Zudem biete ich hier wohl einen Aspekt, mit dem Sie wohl kaum gerechnet haben - und der mich angreifbar macht.

Daher möchte ich Sie unbedingt daran erinnern, dass dies lediglich eine Situation ist, die sich in meinem Kopf abspielt.

Der große Unbekannte, der sich nimmt was er will - und mir damit gibt was ich möchte, ist nur eine Phantasie und ich würde jedem, der dies in Wirklichkeit wagen würde, einen äußerst üblen und schmerzhaften Fluch anhexen.

Ich hoffe Sie sind sich im Klaren darüber, dass ich hier einen derart großen Seelenstriptease vor Ihnen hingelegt habe, dass ich eigentlich in den nächsten fünfzig oder sechzig Briefe Fragen stellen dürfte, ohne, dass Sie das Recht hätten, dafür etwas zu verlangen. Naja, zumindest hege ich die Hoffnung, dass Sie mich jetzt nicht mehr für prüde halten.

Da Sie nun im Bilde darüber sind, dass ich durchaus Phantasien habe, möchte ich Sie inständig davor warnen, mir Situationen zu schildern, wie Sie es im letzten Brief taten. Wir wollen doch schließlich beide nicht, dass Sie am Ende noch in meinem Kopf auftauchen!

Ihre Frau scheint wirklich ein ganz besonderer Mensch zu sein.

Ich wünsche ihr von ganzem Herzen, dass sie die Erfüllung findet, die sie glücklich macht.

In meiner Wohnung gibt es nicht allzu viel, das man als wertvoll bezeichnen würde. Wie Sie vermutlich ahnen, ist die einzige Ausnahme mein Bücherregal, das nach wie vor mit einigen seltenen Büchern bestückt ist - wenn ich auch einige sehr kostbare Ausgaben verkaufen musste.

Wann immer ich Zeit finde, nehme ich mir eines dieser Bücher und lese darin, bis ich fast darüber einschlafe.

Bislang hatte ich immer meine Teekanne in Reichweite, die aber leider meine letzte Ablenkung - durch ein spannendes Kapitel meiner Lektüre - nicht überstanden hat.

Nun ja, es war wohl eine Mischung aus Überschätzung der Länge meines Tisches und einer Unterschätzung der Stärke der Schwerkraft.

Ein 'Reparo' hat immerhin bewirkt, dass ich sie noch benutzen kann, aber das Porzellan weist immer noch die Bruchstellen auf - ich kann mir nicht recht erklären warum dies so ist. Aber wie dem auch sei - ich werde mich wohl gelegentlich nach einer neuen Umsehen müssen.

Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mir auf meine letzte Frage so ausführlich geantwortet haben.

Dieser Sonnenaufgang und die damit verbundenen Gefühle müssen etwas ganz Besonderes gewesen sein, wenn Sie sie heute noch so lebhaft im Gedächtnis haben.

Bislang dachte ich, Sie seien zu solchen Emotionen überhaupt nicht für fähig - ich habe meine Meinung revidiert und auch wenn mir immer bewusst ist, dass es Sie keineswegs beeinflusst, so möchte ich Ihnen gerne sagen, dass ich sehr froh über diese neuen Erkenntnisse bin.

Lassen Sie mich - in diesem bislang offensten Brief, den ich Ihnen schrieb - bitte eine Frage stellen, die in meinem Kopf herumgeistert und nach einer Antwort verlangt.

Wenn es diese Frau tatsächlich gab, für die Sie etwas empfanden, warum sagten Sie es ihr nicht?

War Sie verheiratet? War sie offensichtlich in jemand anderen verliebt? Oder haben Sie schlicht nie die richtige Gelegenheit dafür gefunden?

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Hermine Granger


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

* * *

12. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Verehrte Miss Granger,

es fällt mir schwer, auf Ihren letzten Brief zu antworten, obwohl ich nicht einmal genau benennen könnte, warum. Vielleicht weil er so... freundlich... ist?

Sie unterstellen mir nicht einmal, daß ich alleine die Schuld dafür trüge, daß wir bei derlei heiklen Themen angekommen sind. Ich muß allerdings gestehen, daß ich nicht ganz sicher war, ob Sie sich wirklich zu einer Beschreibung hinreißen lassen würden. Der Widerwärtigkeitsfaktor bei dem Gedanken, sich ausgerechnet mit mir über diese Themen auszutauschen, muß für Sie sehr hoch liegen – das ist mir durchaus klar. Umso erstaunlicher ist die Tatsache, daß Sie nicht davor zurückgeschreckt sind.

Ich denke, daß ich Sie mit meiner Ansicht zu Ihrer Phantasie nun ebenfalls überraschen kann. Die Phantasie, die Sie mit sich herumtragen, ist in meinen Augen keineswegs verwerflich (nun, das ist es sicherlich nicht, was Sie überrascht). Der Wunsch, einem Menschen gegenüberzustehen, von dem man weiß – ohne daß es dafür erst jahrelanger beweisführender Bekanntschaft bedarf – von dem man aus dem Inneren heraus weiß, daß man bei ihm oder ihr in sicheren Händen ist, ist ein Urbedürfnis, das tiefer in uns steckt, als das Bedürfnis nach Schlaf oder Nahrung. Jeder von uns sehnt sich nach so einem Menschen. Was Ihnen nicht gefallen dürfte, ist meine Auslegung, daß Sie damit ein tiefes Grundverständnis für die Faszination von dominant-devoten Szenarien in sich tragen.

Eine Bekannte drückte es einmal mit den bemerkenswerten Worten aus, sie würde sich von mir nur weh tun lassen, weil sie wisse, daß ich ihr niemals weh tun würde...

Ich ahne, daß Sie die Aussage in diesem merkwürdig klingenden Satz, wenn auch nicht gutheißen, so aber doch verstehen.

Nun zu dem Teil, der Sie überraschen dürfte: Sie sind, dieser Phantasie wegen, in meinen Augen nun keineswegs eine Heuchlerin. Zum einen schrieben Sie selbst, daß Sie betonen möchten, daß es sich ausschließlich um eine Phantasie handelt und zum anderen darf ich Ihnen verraten, daß die meisten Frauen in der Beschreibung einer ähnlichen Phantasie ganz sicher auf den warmen Glanz in den Augen des Unbekannten verzichtet hätten – weil er in ihrer Phantasie nicht vorkommt.

Dieser warme Glanz, der Sie wissen lässt, daß Ihnen nichts geschehen wird – oder besser gesagt, daß Ihnen keine Gefahr droht, nimmt der Situation jede Form von platter Perversion.

Sie haben das Unmögliche fertiggebracht, Miss Granger. Sie haben aus einer klischeehaften Phantasie, eine Szene mit intensiver, schwarzer Erotik entstehen lassen.

Mir ist allerdings nicht ganz klar, warum Sie eine Gefahr darin sehen, daß ich Ihnen Beispiele wie im letzten Brief nenne. Ich habe konkret darauf verzichtet, eine explizit sexuelle Situation zu kreieren. Es war lediglich der Versuch, Ihnen meinen Standpunkt darüber klar zu machen, daß es in meinen Augen oftmals nicht wichtig ist, von wem eine Zärtlichkeit ausgeht. Und war es ein Versprechen, eine Befürchtung oder eine Drohung, daß ich Ihnen im Kopf herumgehen könnte, wenn ich ähnliche Szenen heraufbeschwören würde?

Aber ich will Sie mit diesem Thema nicht weiter belasten, zumal mir der Sinn nach diesen Dingen gerade in diesem Moment nicht steht, weil heute Abend eine große Feierlichkeit ansteht, bei der der halbe Malfoy-Clan zugegen sein wird und die Exzesse von Junior und Senior müssen stets mit derart bizarren Möglichkeiten im Zaume gehalten werden, daß es mich – seien Sie ruhig überrascht – anwidert, Teil der Inszenierung zu sein um eine Eskalation auszuschließen. Ich werde mich zwar bemühen, den Abend so weit es geht zu genießen, aber den Bedürfnissen eines Malfoy kann nicht einmal ich geistig folgen.

Ihre Lebensumstände überraschen mich und ehrlich gesagt, bestürzen sie mich auch. Allein die Tatsache, daß Sie nun Hoffnung haben können, in einigen Jahren von dem Schuldenberg befreit zu sein, ist ein Lichtblick. Es ist Unfug, daß Ihnen diese Umstände unangenehm sind. Weder haben Sie sie verursacht, noch lassen Sie sich tatenlos fallen.

Es freut mich, daß die Gläser Sie erfreut haben. Ich habe Hadass dies mitgeteilt und ihr gesagt, daß ich mich um ein weiteres Stück Ihres Hausstandes selbst kümmern werde. Ich hoffe, daß Ihnen die Kanne gefällt und das Flieder-Ornament nicht zu aufdringlich ist. Hadass bevorzugt ihr weißes Geschirr, daher hat es diese bauchige Tonkanne nie aus ihrem Schrank heraus auf den Tisch geschafft. Ein Schicksal von dem sie jetzt vielleicht erlöst ist.

Sie leben allein?

Miss Granger... es erstaunt mich selbst zutiefst, wie sehr mich diese Eröffnung betroffen macht. Ich war felsenfest davon ausgegangen, daß Sie gebunden sind, hatte nur Ihres gleichgebliebenen Namens wegen, gedacht, Sie seien noch nicht verheiratet. Im Grunde genommen frage ich mich jetzt, warum ich so sehr davon überzeugt war. Natürlich ist es höchst wahrscheinlich, daß eine Frau wie Sie in recht jungen Jahren den Mann fürs Leben findet, aber auf der anderen Seite ist es für eine Frau die sich dem Wissen verschrieben hat nun auch nicht gar so ungewöhnlich, mit einer festen Bindung etwas länger zu warten. Das Bild, das ich von Ihnen hatte, hat sich trotzdem mit diesem einen Satz aus Ihrem Brief völlig verändert.

Ich gehe übrigens nicht davon aus, daß Ihre finanzielle Situation der Grund für Ihr Allein-Leben ist.

Vielleicht ist es eher Ihre Bereitschaft, für Ihre Arbeit alles andere liegen zu lassen? Sie schreiben selbst, daß Sie Nachtschichten und Überstunden in Kauf nehmen und die meiste Zeit im Institut sind.

Ich bin verwirrt.

Tatsächlich verwirrt.

Und noch mehr bin ich es von Ihrer neuen Frage, da diese mich auf eine Gratwanderung schickt, die ich eigentlich nicht machen möchte. Aber wenn Sie mutig genug waren, mir so offen zu schreiben, stünde es mir schlecht zu Gesicht, wenn ich jetzt kneifen würde, oder?

Sie haben allerdings wieder ein kleines Detail überlesen. Ich sprach nie davon, daß ich etwas für eine Frau empfand, sondern daß es nur eine weitere Frau gegeben hat, der ich den gleichen Respekt entgegenbringe, wie heute Hadass... und daß ich es bereue, dieser Frau diesen Respekt nie gezeigt zu haben – von weiteren Emotionen war nicht die Rede.

Allerdings muß ich gestehen, daß Respekt für mich eine der stärksten Emotionen ist, die ich anderen Menschen entgegenbringen kann.

Aber das wollten Sie nicht wissen. Sie wollten wissen, warum ich es dieser Frau nicht sagte.

Nun, das lag zum einen daran, daß sie noch sehr, sehr jung war, zum anderen daran, daß sie mich – zu Recht – hasste. So weit ich weiß, war sie die meiste Zeit nicht in irgendwen verliebt, bis auf gewisse Schwärmereien, aber es hat in der Tat nie eine echte Gelegenheit gegeben, ihr zu sagen, was sie in meinen Augen für ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch ist. Und daß es diese Gelegenheit nie gab, lag in nicht unerheblichem Maße daran, daß sie eine meiner Schülerinnen war und jeden Anflug von Respekt-Zollen meinerseits bereits im Keim durch ihre arrogante, besserwisserische Art erstickte.

Denken Sie nun von mir, was Sie wollen.

Severus Snape

PS. Ich stimme Ihnen zu, daß Sie für Ihre Antwort wenigstens eine weitere, kostenlose, Antwort verdienen…


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

* * *

**Zwischenszene**

* * *

Die Musik dröhnte in den Ohren und Snape versuchte, sich eine Übersicht über das Geschehen zu machen. Er verfluchte sich für das letzte Glas Wein, das er getrunken hatte, weil er deutlich spüren konnte, daß es seine Sinne ein wenig langsamer arbeiten ließ, als üblich. 

Die wabernde Menge der Tanzenden in der Mitte des Ballsaales erschien ihm in der alkoholschwangeren Luft wie ein seltsam buntes Fabelwesen, dessen Haut sich unter hektischen Atemzügen hob und senkte.

Die meisten der Gäste waren auf eine Art und Weise bekleidet, die man im wohlwollendsten Fall als obszön-elegant bezeichnen konnte.

Er selbst hatte sich für eine schwarzirisierende, weite, bodenlange Tunika entschieden, die keinerlei Erwartung, aber auch keinerlei Verweigerung ausdrückte. Wer in seine Richtung sah, hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, der Raum habe dort, wo er stand, ein Loch in eine andere Dimension geöffnet, bis er sich bewegte und dadurch klar wurde, daß das Auge von dem seltsamen Stoff in die Irre geleitet worden war.

Er trug sein Haar, wie zu diesen Gelegenheiten üblich, offen. Da Hadass darauf gedrängt hatte, daß er sich der allgemeinen Mode unterwarf, war es inzwischen beinahe taillenlang. Als Lucius Malfoy in seiner fast weißen Tunika neben ihn trat und ihm dabei ein weiteres Weinglas reichte, sahen sie aus wie Positiv und Negativ ein und desselben Bildes.

„Eine wunderbare Feier, Severus. Du hast dich wieder selbst übertroffen.", lobte Malfoy ohne falsche Untertöne. Seine Augen schimmerten glasig vor Begeisterung.

„Ich bin den Gästen einen gewissen Standard schuldig, Lucius.", erwiderte Snape scheinbar gelangweilt.

Malfoy lachte und betrachtete ihn genauer.

„Hast du heute Abend eigentlich schon dein Vergnügen gehabt? Ich habe dich noch in keinem der Separees gesehen. Ich würde dich ja gerne auf die große Spielwiese bitten, aber ich weiß, daß das nicht deinem Geschmack entspricht."

Malfoy deutete auf die Stelle in der Mitte der Tanzfläche, wo ein Loch zu sein schien, von dem beide Männer aber wussten, daß dort eine große, runde Spielwiese stand, die zu hemmungslosen Sexspielen von denen benutzt wurde, die möglichst viele Zuschauer bei ihren exhibitionistischen Aktionen haben wollten.

Snape trank, weil er keine Möglichkeit sah, es zu vermeiden, ohne das Malfoy beleidigt wäre, das Weinglas in einem Zug aus und drückte es einer der zahllosen Dienerinnen in die Hand.

Als Antwort auf Malfoys Bemerkung, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.

„Mir ist heute nicht danach, Lucius."

Dieser lachte erneut.

„Das sagst du immer, mein Freund, aber wie immer werde ich dich mit eine besonderen Überraschung auf andere Gedanken bringen. Ich habe dir ein Geschenk mitgebracht. Komm!" Er bedeutete Snape, ihm zu folgen, als er sich, quer durch die tanzende Menge, einen Weg auf die andere Seite des Raumes in eines der Separees bahnte.

Seufzend folgte der Zaubertrankmeister ihm.

Als sie die großzügige Nische erreichten, in der hinter einem durchsichtigen Vorhang ein riesiger Divan stand, waren dort noch die Spuren dessen zu erkennen, was dort offenbar vor sehr kurzer Zeit abgelaufen war.

Snape schnaufte verächtlich.

„Lucius, du weißt, daß ich es hasse, wenn du Blut auf meinen Möbeln hinterlässt! Entweder du sorgst selbst dafür, daß die Sauerei wegkommt, oder du fängst mit deinen Exzessen gar nicht erst an!"

Der Angesprochene hob belustigt abwehrend die Hände.

„Hey, hey... ich habe dir versprochen, keine unnötige Gewalt! Aber die Kleine fuhr wirklich darauf ab! Sie hat vor Geilheit gejubelt!"

Snape schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

„Das mag ja sein und ich gönne dir deinen Spaß auch, aber Hadass kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn du diese Spuren hinterlässt. Und das weißt du auch."

„Ja, ja... Lady Snape... du hast sie wieder nicht mitgebracht, mein Freund. Wann soll sie sich denn endlich einmal in würdiger Form um ihre Gäste kümmern?"

Snape füllte aus der bereitstehenden Karaffe Wein in zwei ebenfalls bereitstehende Gläser.

„Gar nicht – und das weißt du ebenfalls. Sie gehört mir und ich teile eine solche Gespielin nicht."

In Lucius Augen trat ein sehnsüchtiger, beinahe neidischer Ausdruck.

„Sie sieht immer noch so unschuldig aus. Sie muß unglaublich sein, wenn du sie so vor uns versteckst."

Snape grinste auf eine Weise, die Lucius Neid noch stärker in seinen Augen leuchten ließ, aber dann fiel Malfoy etwas ein.

„Ach ja! Meine Überraschung! Sieh mal, was ich für dich gefunden habe!"

Er klatschte zweimal in die Hände und eine junge Frau betrat das Separee. Als Snapes Blick auf ihre wilden, braunen Haare und in ihre ebenfalls braunen Augen fiel, wurde ihm für einen Moment übel. Aber dann erkannte, er, daß die Ähnlichkeit nur oberflächlich war. Sie hatte ein völlig anderes Gesicht und war viel knabenhafter gebaut, als Granger. Trotzdem war es ganz offensichtlich genau das, was Lucius ihm hatte bringen wollen. Eine Beinahe-Kopie von Hermine Granger. Wieso kam er ausgerechnet heute damit?

Der Blonde lachte und klatschte vor Vergnügen noch einmal in die Hände.

„Ist sie nicht großartig? Ich habe erst gedacht, es wäre diese Muggelbesserwisserin! Draco schleppte sie an. Er hat sie auf dem Markt gefunden. Völlig verlottert. Sie gehörte wohl den Westenfields. Also jetzt niemandem mehr. Sie war sehr froh, als sie bei uns anfangen konnte."

Er wandte sich an die junge Frau, die sich nun schnurrend an Malfoy anschmiegte.

„Nicht wahr, meine Hübsche? Du bist gerne bei uns, oder?"

Sie nickte mit verführerischem Blick und schien damit die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Und nun kümmere dich ein wenig um meinen Freund, Lord Snape.", flüsterte er ihr, für alle gut hörbar, ins Ohr.

Snape überlegte kurz, ob er abwehren sollte. Aber er wußte, daß er damit heute noch gut wegkam, denn üblicherweise gab Malfoy sich mit der Schenkung einer seiner Konkubinen zufrieden. Und bei dieser hier schien es sich wenigstens um eine ganz normale Angelegenheit zu halten.

Das Mädchen hatte offenbar vorher schon gesagt bekommen, wen sie imitieren sollte und so drückte sie ihn mit zärtlicher Bestimmtheit auf den Divan, während Lucius Snape das Weinglas aus der Hand nahm.

„Ich bin Hermine, Professor Snape, und ich möchte Ihnen den Schwanz blasen."

„HALTE DEN MUND!"

Snape sprang unter ihr weg, als habe ihn eine Tarantel gestochen und sah sie mit wutglühenden Augen an.

Das Mädchen sah ihm erschrocken hinterher und blickte sofort danach ängstlich in Malfoys Augen.

„Oooh", verzog Malfoy das Gesicht „Du bist ein Spielverderber." Mit einer Geste befahl er dem Mädchen, zu bleiben, wo sie war.

Snape blitzte Malfoy an.

„Du bist doch nicht ganz normal. Glaubst du wirklich, ich fahre darauf ab, es mir von einer billigen Kopie eines Schlammblutes machen zu lassen? Für wie runtergekommen hältst du mich?"

Malfoy sah wirklich enttäuscht aus und scheuchte das Mädchen weg.

Sie erhob sich, ging aber nur sehr zögernd. Ahnend, was sie erwarten würde, weil sie nicht gewünscht war. Snape erkannte es im gleichen Moment, als sie mit zögernder Hand den Vorhang des Divans beiseite schob.

Er sah sie jetzt an, als überlege er es sich doch anders.

„Warte..." rief er sie zurück.

Hoffnungsvoll blickte sie ihn an und legte sofort wieder ihre verführerische Miene auf.

Malfoy grinste, als er erkannte, daß er doch gewonnen hatte.

Snape zog ihr den Hauch von Nichts vom Körper und betrachtete sie von allen Seiten. Dann legte er sich zurück auf den Divan und kam, mit dem Rücken an die Wand hinter ihm gelehnt in einer halb sitzenden, halb liegenden Position zur Ruhe.

„Aber du hältst den Mund, sonst sorge ich dafür, daß du nicht mehr reden kannst, ist das klar?"

Sie nickte eifrig und klettere auf allen Vieren über ihn.

Malfoy ließ sich auf der Kante des Divans nieder beobachtet mit fiebrig erregten Augen, wie das Mädchen Snapes Tunika über seinem Unterleib zur Seite schob und sich daran machte, ihn auf jede ihr nur mögliche Weise zu erregen.

Sie war begabt. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis Snape seufzend die Augen schloß und sich der Zungen- und Fingerfertigkeit der jungen Hexe hingab. Wann immer er die Augen leicht öffnete, sah er das Gesicht von Lucius, der in seiner Faszination nun völlig gebannt schien.

„Nimm sie dir, Lucius", keuchte Snape, während die junge Frau ihre Bemühungen weiter steigerte und dabei weiterhin auf allen Vieren über ihm kniete.

Als habe Lucius auf dieses Stichwort gewartet, stand er auf, trat hinter die Hexe, schob mit einer einzigen Bewegung seine Robe vor dem Schritt zur Seite und versenkte ohne jedes Zögern seinen hart erigierten Stab von hinten in ihr.

Die junge Frau keuchte unter dem Stoß laut auf, ließ aber nicht von Snape ab. Von vorne und hinten gleichzeitig gefüllt, gab sie sich völlig diesem Liebesspiel hin und wurde davon ganz eindeutig ebenfalls in höchstem Maße erregt.

Das Spiel ging noch einen Moment so, bis Lucius sich aus ihr zurückzog und ihren Oberkörper nach oben zog.

„Kletter auf ihn rauf, reite ihn.", befahl er ihr und sie folgte auf der Stelle.

Ehe Snape sich versah, saß sie auf seiner Hüfte und schob sich selbst auf seine inzwischen pulsierende Härte. Wenige Stöße, die nun sie selber lenkte, gestand Lucius ihr zu, bevor er zu ihnen auf den Divan kletterte, sie mit einer harten Bewegung nach vorne stieß, so daß sie auf Snapes Oberkörper zu liegen kam und er von hinten näher an sie herantreten konnte.

Snape wußte, was folgen würde, er wußte nur nicht, ob das Mädchen es kannte und beobachtete fasziniert ihren Gesichtsausdruck, als Lucius ihr zwischen die feuchten Schenkel griff, mit einer einzigen Bewegung ihren eigenen Saft durch die Ritze zog und sich dann mit einem unnötig harten Stoß in ihre zweite Öffnung stieß.

Aha – sie hatte nicht gewusst, was kommen würde...

Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sie kämpfte gegen den kurzen, aber heftigen Schmerz und die unterschiedlichen Gefühle an. Aber als Malfoy hinter ihr „Fick weiter!", keuchte, begann sie erneut, sich zu bewegen und nach relativ kurzer Zeit hatten sie einen Rhythmus gefunden, der allen dreien zusagte. Der Ausdruck im Gesicht des Mädchens schwankte zwischen Panik und ungekannten neuen Höhen der Begierde.

Immer wieder hatten sie Zuschauer, die durch den durchsichtigen Vorhang hindurch die Szene betrachteten.

Als Lucius in dem wilden Ritt irgendwann von hinten die Brüste der Frau packte und knetete und sie dabei so weit zu sich hochzog, daß er ihr befehlen konnte, den Kopf zu ihm zu drehen und ihn zu küssen, kehrte für Snape durch ihre Haare für wenige Atemzüge wieder der Eindruck zurück, es sei Granger, aber mit einem tiefen Atemzug hatte er das Bild wieder verscheucht und als er sich unter lautem Stöhnen kurz vor Malfoy in sie ergoss, war sie wieder einfach nur das fremde Mädchen, das Malfoy angeschleppt hatte.

Malfoy bestand noch darauf, daß sie die beiden Männer reinigte, dann jagte er sie davon und wartete nun offenbar auf ein Lob seines „Freundes".

Severus grinste.

„Nette Idee, Lucius, aber mir hat Granger schon in Hogwarts nicht redend gefallen. Wenn du so was also noch mal machst, dann knebel sie vorher."

Lucius lachte laut auf und war mit sich selbst sichtbar zufrieden.

„Du hattest deinen Spaß schon vorher, wie ich dem Zustand des Separees entnehmen kann?", fragte Snape in gleichgültigem Ton.

Malfoy nickte.

„Im Prinzip schon, allerdings hat Draco mir für heute Abend noch eine Leckerei versprochen. Er wird gleich wieder hier sein. Möchtest du bleiben?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sei nicht böse, aber ich fühle mich heute Abend nicht gut. Ärger mit dem Festland."

Lucius sprang auf und winkte ab.

„Nein, nein, Severus. Heute ist ein Abend zum Feiern. Laß mich mit deinen Geschäften in Ruhe. Ich werde mir ein anderes Separee suchen und dort mit meinem Sohn noch etwas weiterfeiern."

Als der durchsichtige Vorhang sich hinter Malfoy schloß, seufzte Snape leise erleichtert auf. Mit nichts konnte man Malfoy so sicher verjagen, wie mit der Androhung, mit ihm über Geschäftliches sprechen zu wollen.

Sein aktiver Teil des Abends mit Lucius zusammen, war heute offenbar mehr als glimpflich abgelaufen. Es würde nun noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde dauern, bis er wieder irgendwo eingreifen musste. Er sah sich um, ob ihm eines der anderen Mädchen zusagte, und als er eine bildschöne Hexe, mit goldblonden Locken an seinem Separee vorbeikommen sah, klatschte er in die Hände und befahl sie zu sich.

Es sprach nichts dagegen, sich noch ein wenig zu entspannen, bis der anstrengende Teil des Abends folgen würde.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Als Hadass in den frühen Morgenstunden, noch vor Sonnenaufgang davon wach wurde, daß Wind in ihr Schlafzimmer wehte, stand sie auf, um die großen Flügeltüren zum terrassenähnlichen, weitläufigen, halbrunden Balkon zu schließen. Erst im letzten Moment sah sie die dunkle Silhouette ihres Gatten am Geländer des Balkons stehen und aufs Meer hinausschauen. Sie blickte kurz zurück zu ihrem Bett und stellte fest, daß seine Seite noch unbenutzt war. Er war offenbar gerade erst von der Feier zurückgekehrt. Keine ungewöhnliche Zeit. 

Leise trat sie zu ihm hinaus und umfasste ihn sanft von hinten.

Er reagierte anscheinend gar nicht.

Aber auch das war nicht ungewöhnlich nach diesen Nächten.

Sie roch den Alkohol an ihm und den Sex. Heute roch sie obendrein, was seltener geschah, Blut und, was praktisch nie geschah, den beißenden Geruch von Verbranntem.

Am Horizont zeigte sich ein erster glimmender Streifen Licht, der sich auf der stillen Wasseroberfläche nur in den sanften Wellen glitzernd widerspiegelte.

Anfangs hatte sie diese Mischung aus Obszönität und purer Lust an der Gewalt die er in Form dieser Düfte zu ihr brachte, schockiert. Aber natürlich hatte sie nie etwas gesagt. Inzwischen wußte sie jedoch, was diese Nächte ihm antaten und hatte Monate damit verbracht, herauszufinden, wie sie ihm helfen konnte. Sie hatte kein Heilmittel gefunden, aber immerhin etwas, das ihm Linderung verschaffte.

„Komm mit", sagte sie leise, aber er rührte sich nicht.

Erst nach einer Weile legte er seine Hände auf ihre, die ihn von hinten umfasst hielten.

„Einen Moment noch. Ich brauche noch etwas von der frischen Luft hier draußen."

Sie nickte und ließ ihn los, um ein Bad zu bereiten.

Als sie die Türe zu ihrem Schlafzimmer fast erreicht hatte, hörte sie ihn ganz kurz würgen. Er übergab sich nicht – aber es war ganz offensichtlich wieder eine „dieser" Nächte gewesen.

Es waren die einzigen Nächte, in denen er ihr gestattete, was sie eigentlich jeden Tag hatte tun wollen – ihn zu baden. Sie hatte eine ganz besondere Art und Weise, wie sie dabei vorging, die nicht einmal den Funken von Erotik in sich trug, sondern pure Zärtlichkeit war. Und er wußte, daß sie es so überaus gründlich tat, weil sie wiederum wußte, daß sie ihm damit das Gefühl gab, den metaphorischen Dreck der Nacht von der Haut und aus den Haaren gewaschen zu bekommen.

Als sie jetzt seine nassen Haare, die lackschwarz und lang über den Wannenrand hingen, mit einer Pflegelotion einrieb und dann Strähne für Strähne vorsichtig durchkämmte, während er mit geschlossenen Augen die Hitze des Wassers und die angenehmen Essenzen der Badezusätze genoß, fiel die Anspannung endgültig von ihm ab.

Sie fragte ihn nie – aber sie wußte, daß er von alleine anfing zu reden, wenn sie erfolgreich gewesen war.

„Draco ist inzwischen schlimmer als sein Vater", begann er leise.

Hadass nahm die nächste Strähne in die Hand und begann, sich langsam mit dem Kamm hindurchzuarbeiten.

„Er hat zwei junge Frauen gefunden, die bereit gewesen waren, sich gegen eine horrende Summe Geld die Geschlechtsteile anbrennen zu lassen, und sich dann von den Malfoys in die Wunden hinein... egal... es war widerlich."

„Wie haben sie das ausgehalten?", fragte Hadass mit einem angewiderten Unterton in der Stimme.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie haben wohl vorher etwas genommen, das sie die Schmerzen nicht hat spüren lassen und danach war sofort jemand da, um die Brandwunden zu heilen – aber wie kann irgendwer das als erregend empfinden?"

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Obwohl Hadass das gleiche Entsetzen spürte, hörte sie in ihrem Tun nicht auf.

„Hast du Miss Granger die Kanne geschickt?", wechselte sie das Thema.

Er nickte und schmunzelte mild über den ungeschickten und doch effektiven Versuch, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, während er seufzend genoß, was sie mit seinem Haar tat.

„Ja, das habe ich. Daß sie sich sehr über deine Gläser gefreut hat, habe ich dir ja bereits gesagt. Es hat sie finanziell recht hart getroffen, so daß sie sich keinen rechten Hausstand zusammenstellen konnte."

„Wirst du ihr helfen?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Das würde sie nicht zulassen. Schon gar nicht von mir."

„Vielleicht von mir?"

Er lehnte den Kopf so weit nach hinten, daß er Hadass sehen konnte und griff mit einer Hand hinter sich, um ihr einmal sanft über die Wange zu streichen, bevor er es sich wieder gemütlich machte.

„Nein, meine Lady, auch nicht von dir. Du bist ihr sowieso nicht ganz geheuer." Er lachte leise.

Hadass schmunzelte, weil sie wußte, was er meinte.

„Hast du ihr denn inzwischen geschrieben, daß du ihre Leistungen respektierst?"

Er wiegte den Kopf kaum sichtbar.

„Hm... im Prinzip schon."

„So, so... im Prinzip schon... also nein."

Beide lachten.

„Nein... du hast Recht. Ich habe ihr zwar inzwischen zwischen den Zeilen bestätigt, daß sie begabt ist, aber sie geht davon aus, daß ich mit der Frau, die ich respektiere, irgendeine Frau meine, in die ich einmal verliebt gewesen sei."

„Und du lässt sie in dem Glauben?"

„Nein, das tue ich nicht. Ich habe ihr geschrieben, daß es nur um Respekt ging und um nichts anderes."

„Bist du dir sicher, daß es so ist, Severus?"

Er fühlte, wie sie in ihrem Kämmen kurz innehielt, als sie auf seine Antwort wartete.

„Ja, meine Lady, da bin ich mir sicher. Granger war zu der Zeit nicht einmal volljährig."

„Das war ich auch nicht."

„Das war etwas anderes."

Sein Ton machte klar, daß dieses Thema beendet war.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie.

„Dein Haar ist fertig, du kannst nun aus der Wanne herauskommen."

Sie war ihm noch beim Abtrocknen und beim Anziehen des weiten Nachtgewandes behilflich und dann legten sie sich beide ins Bett.

Snape genoß den Duft der frischen Bettwäsche und der ebenso frischen und in vielerlei Hinsicht reinen Frau neben ihm. Und als sie sich, in ihrem ebenfalls weiten Nachtkleid, an ihn anschmiegte, legte er den Arm um sie und sie schliefen beide ein, während die Sonne über dem Horizont aufstieg und die Nacht endgültig besiegte.


	16. Chapter 16

_Kurze Anmerkung: Weiterhin werden wir jeden Tag mindestens ein Kapitel hochladen. __Ebenfalls beantworten wir täglich die Reviews! Leider werden die, über die Reply-Funktion verschickten Antworten zur Zeit scheinbar ebenso wenig weitergeleitet wie die Alerts. Wir hoffen, dass das Problem nun wirklich bald behoben sein wird und möchten euch versichern, dass eure Reviews nicht unkommentiert bleiben! Liebe Grüße, Eure Arikaitas_

**Kapitel 16**

* * *

13. August, London 

Sehr geehrter Herr Professor Snape,

der Schluss Ihres Briefes hat mich verwirrt - und diese Verwirrung trage ich wohl in den Anfang dieses Briefes.

Vielleicht hätte ich Ihnen die Frage nicht stellen sollen, denn ich erkannte an Ihrer Antwort, dass man die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen kann. Diese Schülerin - diese besserwisserische Schülerin - ist Vergangenheit - Ihr Respekt hat sie damals nie erreicht und ich komme zu dem Schluss, dass ich diese spezielle Vergangenheit ruhen lassen möchte - auch wenn ich vermute, dass ich besagte Schülerin bin...ich begreife nicht, weshalb Ihnen das Eingeständnis von Respekt immer noch so zu schaffen macht - weshalb sollte ich (wenn ich tatsächlich besagte Person bin) Sie deshalb in anderem Licht sehen? Sie gaben mir diesen Respekt - wenn auch verspätet...also bin ich die besagte Person wohl doch nicht.

Sollte dies vielleicht meine nächste Frage sein? Bin ich diese Person, Professor Snape, oder geht es um eine andere Schülerin, denn ich hege den Verdacht, dass es mehr besserwisserische, arrogante Schülerinnen gab, als mich.

Vielleicht hätte ich auch in meinem letzten Brief nicht so ehrlich sein sollen. Es war ein Fehler - nicht wegen Ihrer Antwort habe ich dieses Gefühl...sondern wegen meiner Absichten, als ich Ihnen mein Geständnis machte.

Nein, halt, dies könnte zu Missverständnissen führen!

Also lassen Sie mich versuchen es genau zu benennen.

Sie sagen, dass es für mich umso widerwärtiger sein müsste, da ich ausgerechnet mit Ihnen über das heikle Thema Lust schreibe. Es hätte mich zutiefst beschämen müssen, Ihnen von meinen Phantasien zu berichten.

Dem ist nicht so, wie ich zugeben muss.

Ich schrieb Ihnen ja, dass es mir wesentlich leichter fiel, als ich dachte.

Ich habe den ganzen Tag damit zugebracht, mir diesen Umstand selbst zu erklären.

Und ich bin zu folgendem Ergebnis gekommen.

Ich wusste, dass Sie mich nicht verurteilen würden - ich wusste es so genau, weil ich weiß, dass es bei Ihnen nicht nur Phantasien, sondern auch Ihre Handlungsweise selbst ist, die moralisch höchst verwerflich in meinen Augen ist. Also fiel es mir infolge dessen relativ leicht, Ihnen von meinen eigenen Fehltritten zu erzählen.

Es war ein wenig nach dem Prinzip, "wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen".

Hätten Sie mich für meine Gedanken verurteilt, so hätte ich Ihnen Ihre Doppelmoral vorgeworfen - ich hätte es abtun können, ohne mich wirklich schuldig zu fühlen.

Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, so habe ich mir Verständnis von Ihnen erhofft. Und Sie gaben mir dieses Verständnis und sprachen mich davon frei, eine Heuchlerin zu sein. Dafür bin ich Ihnen dankbar, denn ich selbst kann mir nicht so schnell verzeihen. Durch Ihre Worte komme ich mir halbwegs normal vor. Ist es nicht verrückt, dass es mir so viel bedeutet, was Sie über mich denken? Ich werde mir wohl in Zukunft noch mehr Gedanken über diesen Umstand machen.

Sehen Sie, so schnell kann es passieren, dass Sie in meinem Kopf auftauchen. Sie haben dort einen Stammplatz Professor - doch die Ecke, in der ich Sie dort normalerweise gefangen hielt, hat sich ausgedehnt und dies macht mir in der Tat ein wenig Angst.

Sie können also meine Bemerkung im letzten Brief als eine Panik meinerseits auffassen - und sie damit für sich selbst vergessen - denn was macht es Ihnen schon aus, wenn ich gegen Sie zu kämpfen habe, obwohl Sie mir in Wahrheit ohnehin nie wieder begegnen werden.

Sie gehen davon aus, dass meine finanzielle Situation nicht der Grund für das Fehlen einer festen Beziehung ist?

Nun, ich hoffe, dass Sie damit Recht haben - ich möchte ungern all die Jahre warten, bis meine Schulden beglichen sind, bis ich eine neue Beziehung habe.

Wenn Sie vermuten, dass Zeitmangel eine Rolle spielen könnte, so haben Sie damit vermutlich in jedem Fall Recht.

Aber was soll ich machen? Meine Arbeit ist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben - und nun, nachdem ich im Institut tätig bin, ist sie um so wichtiger geworden. Ich darf diesen Job nicht verlieren!

Also müsste ich nur auf einen Mann treffen, der akzeptiert, dass er mich nur haben kann, wenn er auch einen Schuldenberg in Kauf nimmt - zudem muss er sich damit abfinden, dass ich so gut wie nie bei ihm sein kann - und wenn ich bei ihm bin, hat er eine besserwisserische und dennoch innerlich selbstzweifelnde Gryffindor am Hals, die erschreckenderweise einen Hang zu dominant-devoten Szenarien hat.

Wo - ich frage Sie, wo soll ich wohl einen Mann finden, der dies alles akzeptiert?

Vielleicht sollte ich verstärkt Ausschau durch mein Teleskop halten, denn ich fürchte auf diesem Planeten sind solche Männer äußerst rar gesät.

Warum schreibe ich Ihnen dies alles überhaupt?

Sie müssen mich für eine ziemlich frustrierte Frau halten.

Nein, ich habe meinen Mut noch, Professor - aber manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich falle - ich habe keine Kraft mehr mich festzuhalten - ich falle, in der Hoffnung, dass mich jemand auffängt.

Vermutlich hat deshalb mein großer Unbekannter einen warmen Glanz in den Augen - er soll mich auf verschiedene Arten in Besitz nehmen...meinen Körper - aber auch meine Seele.

Harry besteht darauf, mir nächstes Wochenende einen Freund vorzustellen - eigentlich hatte ich ihm gesagt, ich würde Überstunden machen...vielleicht sollte ich doch noch zusagen und nachsehen, ob dieser Freund die richtigen Augen hat.

Ich danke Ihnen für die Teekanne. Sie ist wirklich wunderschön und ich kann es kaum fassen, dass sie ein Fliederdekor hat.

Gerade jetzt dampft der Tee darin und ich werde nun Pergament und Feder beiseite legen, damit mir nicht noch einmal ein Missgeschick wie das letzte passiert.

Sie sprachen von der Ihnen bevorstehenden Feier. Aus Ihren Worten lese ich heraus, dass es ein Ereignis ist, das mich an der menschlichen Abstammung der Malfoys zweifeln lassen würde.

Ich wünschte, dass Lucius Malfoy den Kuss eines Dementoren empfangen hätte. Auch für Draco hätte ich mir kein besseres Schicksal gewünscht, doch stelle ich mir ab und an die Frage, ob er ohne den Einfluss seines Vaters ebenso machthungrig geworden wäre.

Nun, es sollte mich nicht interessieren, was auf Ihrer Insel passiert und ich verfluche diesen immerwährend neugierigen Teil in mir, der sich dennoch fragt, was wohl so entsetzlich sein könnte, dass es Sie anwidert.

Nun wird es Zeit für mich, meine Arbeit aufzunehmen.

Ich sollte mich nicht verspäten, nicht wahr?

Hermine Granger

P.S. Wenn ein...freundlicher...Brief aus meiner Feder Ihnen so schwer fällt, dann sollte ich wohl wieder dazu übergehen Sie zu beschimpfen...ist nur so eine Überlegung.


	17. Chapter 17

_Kurze Anmerkung: Weiterhin werden wir jeden Tag mindestens ein Kapitel hochladen. __Ebenfalls beantworten wir täglich die Reviews! Leider werden die, über die Reply-Funktion verschickten Antworten zur Zeit scheinbar ebenso wenig weitergeleitet wie die Alerts. Wir hoffen, dass das Problem nun wirklich bald behoben sein wird und möchten euch versichern, dass eure Reviews nicht unkommentiert bleiben! Liebe Grüße, Eure Arikaitas_

****

**Kapitel 17**

* * *

_Die Schrift dieses Briefes ist sehr unleserlich – wie sehr schnell und aufgebracht, geschrieben… _

_

* * *

_

13. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Verehrte Miss Granger,

das Eingeständnis von Respekt macht mir heute deshalb soviel zu schaffen, weil es, angesichts unseres Briefkontaktes, heute nach einer abgedroschenen Phrase klingen muß, die ich benutze, um Ihnen Lob wie Honig ums Maul zu schmieren, weil Sie mir einen freundlichen Brief haben zukommen lassen.

Ja – es waren in der Tat Sie gemeint, Miss Granger und es macht mich wütend auf mich selbst, daß ich es derart ungeschickt ausgedrückt habe, daß es nun noch mehr nach einer Lächerlichkeit als nach allem anderen klingt. Und Sie haben sicherlich Recht, wenn Sie schreiben, daß wir diese Vergangenheit nicht zurückholen oder gar ändern können.

Behalten Sie Ihre Schulzeit so in Erinnerung wie sie war – denn sie war genau das: so wie Sie sie in Erinnerung haben. Und dazu gehört auch ein Zaubertrank-Professor, der Ihnen den Respekt den Sie verdient hätten, nicht ausgesprochen hat. Daran ändere ich auch mit meiner Aussage nichts, daß ich es damals anders empfunden habe. Und vermutlich würde ich es heute wieder ganz genauso tun – beziehungsweise nicht tun.

Nichts, was wir heute tun, ändert die Vergangenheit.

Nichts was ich heute tue, ändert etwas daran, daß Albus Dumbledore tot ist und daß es durch meine Hand geschah.

Nichts ändert etwas daran, daß Menschen auf dieser Insel sind, die hier nicht hingehören.

Nichts ändert etwas daran, daß ich mich heute mit diesen verfluchten, widerwärtigen Pseudohochadeligen rumschlagen muß, deren einzige Möglichkeit sich zu amüsieren darin besteht, sich den perversesten Spielen hinzugeben.

Die Nacht war widerlich!

Sie war ein Alptraum!

Sie hat nicht alles, aber vieles von dem übertroffen, was ich bisher gesehen habe.

Und alle fanden es ganz hervorragend – wunderbar gelungen und beglückwünschten sich gegenseitig zum Grad der erlangten Unterhaltung.

Ich habe gestern Nacht nach meiner Rückkehr beinahe auf meinen Schlafzimmerbalkon gekotzt, Miss Granger!

Sie sind neugierig, was so entsetzlich sein könnte, daß es mich anwidert? Na, dann verrate ich es Ihnen doch! Ich hoffe, daß Sie sitzen, Miss Granger und keinen empfindlichen Magen haben.

Nicht nur, daß Malfoy Junior zwei verrückte Huren aufgetrieben hat, die sich vor allen Gästen für Geld die Geschlechtsteile für einen ganz besonderen Fick für die beiden Herren verbrennen ließen – nein – Malfoy Senior brachte, als Überraschung für mich, eine Dirne mit, die durch den Hauch einer Ähnlichkeit, eine schlechte Kopie Ihrer Person war und darauf gedrillt, sich für Sie, Miss Granger, auszugeben!

Malfoy weiß nichts davon, daß wir uns schreiben – umso entsetzter war ich von dieser geisteskranken Idee!

Und um ihre Neugier in aller Fülle zu befriedigen, beantworte ich Ihnen jetzt auch gleich die Frage, die Sie nun ohnehin haben werden. Ja, die Dirne hat ihren Job voll und ganz erfüllt. Ein „Gastgeschenk" von Lucius lehnt man nämlich nicht einfach so ab – schon gar nicht, wenn er selbst gedachte, sich daran zu beteiligen.

Damit wären die aktuellsten und heute sicherlich überall in den höchsten Tönen gelobten Obszönitäten der Insel in aller Herrlichkeit vor Ihnen ausgebreitet.

Ja, es ist der soziale und emotionale Abschaum der magischen Welt den man hier versammelt hat, damit er sich selbst feiern kann.

Wunderbar – und ich bin ihr inoffizieller Regent... zu was mach mich das jetzt? Zum Oberperversling? Zu gesellschaftlichem Dreck? Wohl irgendetwas in dieser Art.

Wissen Sie was, Miss Granger? Wenn Sie der Meinung sind, daß die beste Reaktion darauf, daß ich zugebe, daß mich ein freundlicher Brief irritiert, die ist, zu überlegen, ob man mich nicht doch lieber wieder, der lieben Gewohnheiten wegen, beleidigen sollte, dann tun Sie doch einfach, was Sie nicht lassen können!

Snape


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18 **

* * *

13. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Sehr gehrte Miss Granger,

bitte entschuldigen Sie meinen letzten Brief. Er war in Ton und Inhalt unpassend, wie er unpassender nicht hätte sein können. Leider würde ich lügen, wenn ich behauptete, daß ich nicht wüsste, was in mich gefahren ist, denn ich muß gestehen, daß ich an den Tagen nach den großen Feierlichkeiten stets... ungehalten... bin. Meine Frau und das Personal wissen das und meiden mich an diesen Tagen, aber als Hadass vorhin gesehen hat, daß ich eine Eule zum Festland geschickt habe, nachdem sie wußte, daß ich einen Brief von Ihnen erhalten hatte, hat sie mich – ganz gegen ihre eigentliche Art – zur Rede gestellt. Und als ich ihr in ihrer Befürchtung zustimmen musste, hat sie mich gebeten, diesen Brief nicht unkommentiert zu lassen.

Es fällt mir schwer – äußerst schwer – auf ganz normale Weise auf Ihren Brief einzugehen, weil ich noch immer so aufgebracht, so unglaublich wütend bin.

Aber ich denke, daß es vielleicht auch eine Chance ist, einmal einen Brief an Sie zu schreiben, der offener ist, als die bisherigen es waren.

Ich kann, nach einem weiteren heißen Bad, das meine Gemahlin mir gerade, regelrecht zwangsweise, angedeihen ließ und in das sie noch mehr Essenzen hineingegeben hat, als schon in der Nacht nach meiner Rückkehr, und einigen Tassen Tee, nun deutlich mehr im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte an diesen Brief herangehen. Und um Sie gleich zu beruhigen – nein, es ist nicht die Aufgabe meiner Frau, mich zu baden – aber da ich es ihr, obwohl sie es unbedingt wollte, für unseren Alltag schon untersagt habe, gestatte ich ihr – sehr zu meiner eigenen Erleichterung – es in den Nächten der großen Feierlichkeiten nach eben diesen zu tun. Sie gibt mir dadurch das Gefühl, von all dem Unrat gereinigt in mein Bett steigen zu können – etwas, das ich selbst dann nicht mehr fertig bringe. Die immer gleiche Prozedur, in der sie dabei auch meine, ihr zuliebe inzwischen unhandlich langen Haare wäscht, zieht die Anspannung besser aus meiner Seele, als jeder Zaubertrank es könnte. Und ich bin ihr dankbar, nicht nur für ihre Fürsorge in diesen Nächten, sondern auch dafür, daß sie nie ein Wort darüber verliert, daß sie manchmal sehen, in jedem Fall aber riechen kann, womit ihr wunderbarer Gatte sich die Zeit vertrieben hat.

Was würden Sie mit einem Mann tun, der in Ihrem Bett schlafen will und nach Alkohol und anderen Frauen riecht? Sie brauchen darauf nicht zu antworten, Miss Granger – es war eine rein rethorische Frage...

Es zeugt von geistiger Finesse, in Ihrem Geständnis bezüglich Ihrer Phantasie einzukalkulieren, daß ich wohl der letzte wäre, der Ihnen deshalb Vorwürfe machen könnte. Natürlich ist das korrekt. Und ich kann Ihnen verraten, daß ich irgendwie ebenfalls froh bin daß das Meer zwischen uns liegt und immer liegen wird, denn Aussagen, wie die Tatsache, daß es Ihnen wichtig ist, was ich von Ihnen halte, lassen in Kombination mit den genannten Phantasien Gedanken aufkommen, die nicht in Ordnung sind. Auf der anderen Seite könnte ich Sie genauso wenig anrühren, wie ich Hadass anrühren könnte. Auch wenn sie beide vom Wesen her so vollkommen unterschiedlich sind, haben Sie doch so erstaunlich viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Was sie tun, tun sie perfekt und sie verfügen beide über eine innere Reinheit, um die Menschen wie ich, sie beide nur beneiden können.

Malfoy will Hadass – wie er übrigens auch immer mit dem Gedanken gespielt hat, Sie, Miss Granger, für sich zu beanspruchen. Das ist kein Kompliment seinerseits. Er will alles besitzen, das in irgendeiner Form „besonders" ist. Seien Sie also aus mehr Gründen, als Ihnen bekannt sind, froh, daß Malfoy auf dieser Insel ist... Ich weiß nicht, was ich an dem Tag tun werde, an dem er Mittel und Wege findet, sich Hadass zu nehmen. Ich denke daß ich sie eher töten würde, als sie ihm zu überlassen.

Oh je... vermutlich sollte ich diesen Brief noch viel weniger abschicken, als den ersten. Ich habe langsam den Verdacht, daß meine Lady Hadass mir einen ganz speziellen Tee gemischt hat...

Sie ist nämlich ohnehin auf eine seltsame Weise darum bemüht, daß ich den Briefkontakt zu Ihnen aufrechterhalte.

Sie weiß, daß sie mir intellektuell nichts zu bieten hat. Und Sie haben mir in einem Ihrer ersten Brief einmal vorgeworfen, ich sei doch schließlich Lehrer gewesen und hätte daher eine Verpflichtung, diesen Zustand für Hadass zu ändern.

Ich habe es versucht, Miss Granger, ich habe es wirklich versucht. Mit einer Geduld, die Sie daran hätte zweifeln lassen, daß ich ich selbst bin. Aber sie will es nicht. Sie hat es mir zuliebe versucht, aber sie hat so absolut überhaupt kein Interesse an diesen Dingen, daß wir es irgendwann aufgegeben haben. Sie hat ihre Welt, ich habe meine.

Und ich denke, daß sie hofft, daß ich im Briefkontakt zu Ihnen die intellektuelle Lücke füllen kann, die in mir brennt. Natürlich habe ich oft überlegt, wie ich Kontakt zu jemandem aufbauen könnte, mit dem zu schreiben oder zu reden irgendeinen Anspruch an Intellekt erfüllt – aber niemals hätte ich dabei an Sie gedacht, obwohl Sie natürlich von Ihren geistigen Fähigkeiten und Ihrem Wissen allein über die Zaubertrankmagie geradezu prädestiniert gewesen wären.

Jetzt von Ihnen zu hören, daß ich in Ihrem Kopf einen Stammplatz habe, den ich derzeit ausweite, hat einen so seltsamen Klang, daß ich mich kaum zu fragen wage, wie dieser Platz, in dem Sie mich bisher „gefangen" hielten, aussah. Verdrängung des gehassten Professors? Oder ist meine „Nische" in Ihrem Geist anders belegt?

Vielleicht bietet uns die Tatsache, daß wir wirklich niemals Gefahr laufen werden, uns zu begegnen, die Möglichkeit, einen Gedankenaustausch in Briefform zu haben, den es sonst zwischen unseren Geistern nie gegeben hätte. Halten Sie das für vorstellbar, Miss Granger? Und müssen Sie wirklich gegen mich kämpfen?

Warum eigentlich?

Ist der Gedanke an mich, selbst auf die garantierte Entfernung, wirklich so angsteinflößend?

Außer, daß ich Ihnen ein paar böse Zeilen schreibe, kann ich Ihnen von hier aus wirklich nicht mehr gefährlich werden...

Wenn ich Sie für eine frustrierte Frau hielte, nur weil Sie in Ihrem Brief Zeilen schreiben, die man sich, mit bösem Willen, so zusammensetzen könnte, dann denke ich lieber nicht darüber nach, für was Sie mich nach meinem letzten Brief halten könnten...

Allerdings ist es Ihnen, diesmal zu Ihrem eigenen Schaden, wieder gelungen, mich falsch zu zitieren. Ich habe keineswegs behauptet, daß sie einen „Hang" zu dominant-devoten Spielen haben, sondern daß Sie ein gewisses „Verständnis" dafür haben. Das ist ein himmelweiter Unterschied. Und es ist übrigens auch ein himmelweiter Unterschied zu den bizarren Dingen, die die Oberschicht auf dieser Insel treibt. Was diese Leute suchen ist purer Sadismus. Das hat nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit den Szenarien zu sprechen die ich angedeutet habe, oder um die sich ihre Phantasien gedreht haben.

Ich wüsste wirklich gerne, um was sich Ihre Arbeit genauer dreht, aber da ich Sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen möchte, was Ihre Schweigepflicht betrifft, werde ich nicht weiter fragen. Ich weiß nur, daß der Mann, der zu Ihnen passen würde, es unter anderem deshalb täte, WEIL er akzeptieren könnte, daß Ihnen die Arbeit sehr wichtig ist. Ich wünsche Ihnen, daß Potter einen halbwegs passablen Kandidaten anbringt. Sie sollten versuchen, das Date doch noch anzunehmen. Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt...

Sie klingen in der Tat sehr mutlos. Und es nützt Ihnen absolut gar nichts, wenn ich Ihnen sage, daß ich dieses Gefühl des Fallens ebenfalls kenne und es ist beinahe erschreckend, wie genau Sie das Gefühl einfangen, wenn Sie schreiben, daß Sie keine Kraft mehr haben, sich festzuhalten.

Fremd ist mir lediglich die Hoffnung, es könne mich jemand auffangen. In meinem Gefühl gibt es nur die Angst vor dem unvermeidlichen Aufschlag.

Entschuldigen Sie bitte nochmals meinen unmöglichen Brief von vorhin und genießen Sie den Tee in Ihrer Kanne. Ich gebe übrigens zu, daß sie das Flieder-Decor noch nicht hatte, als ich sie aus dem Schrank geholt habe... Zerbrechen kann sie nicht. Sie wird sich, wenn sie doch einmal fällt, trotz ihrer realen Tonform, wie ein Ball verhalten. Es gäbe also eine riesengroße Sauerei durch den umherspritzenden Tee, aber sie bliebe heil... Wenn Sie der Meinung sind, ich hätte mit diesem kleinen Zauber den Teufel mit dem Beelzebub ausgetrieben, müssen sie ihn nur rückgängig machen. Das dürfte für Sie kein Problem darstellen.

Sie hatten geschrieben, daß Sie mit ihrer offenen Antwort etwa vierzig Antworten meinerseits verdient hätten, ohne, daß Sie dafür noch etwas tun müssen – ich denke, daß ich Ihnen in diesem Brief, ohne daß Sie dafür neue Aufgaben gestellt bekommen hätten, etliche Antworten gegeben habe – selbst wenn Sie die Fragen dazu noch gar nicht gestellt hatten. Warum das so ist, werde ich gleich bei Hadass und ihren Teebraukünsten in Erfahrung bringen. Aber ich denke, daß ich ihr danken werde, denn, was immer sie mir gegeben hat, hat mich deutlich zur Ruhe kommen lassen.

Ich habe eine ganz außergewöhnliche Bitte an Sie, Miss Granger.

Mit der Bitte, die ich an Sie habe, haben Sie sich, sofern Sie sie mir erfüllen, wieder etliche Antworten verdient – genauer gesagt, könnte ich diese Gefälligkeit wohl kaum wieder gut machen.

Auf dem Weg von der Feier, zurück zu meinen Räumen, habe ich heute Nacht, zu meiner eigenen Fassungslosigkeit, meinen Zauberstab zerbrochen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß mich jemals etwas so weit treiben könnte, aber es ist geschehen. Ich könnte nun einen neuen kaufen, was hier problemlos möglich ist und ich denke, daß ich das für die Übergangszeit auch tun werde, aber ich hänge an diesem sehr. Leider nimmt Ollivanders keine postalischen Aufträge entgegen. Man muß bei ihm im Laden erscheinen. Deshalb sende ich Ihnen, zu treuen Händen, meinen Zauberstab und ausreichend Geld, mit der Bitte, daß Sie ihn zu Ollivanders bringen und reparieren lassen.

Severus Snape


	19. Chapter 19

_Liebe Leser. Zwei Dinge müssen noch vorweg gesagt werden.  
1) Den Klicks nach, die auf jedes einzelne Kapitel gehen, haben einige nicht mitbekommen, daß gestern zwei Briefe online gegangen sind. Kapitel 17 & 18. Da Snapes emotionaler Ausbruch in Kapitel 17 aber nicht unwichtig ist, weise ich kurz darauf hin.  
2) Die Alerts und Replies funktionieren wieder - - - einigermaßen... es sind gestern den ganzen Tag Alerts eingetrudelt von den verrücktesten Kapiteln, aber von Kapitel 18 fehlten noch diverse... es ist also noch nicht zuverlässig. Wir haben inzwischen mehrfach betont, daß wir auf die meisten Reviews antworten. Bitte habt daher etwas Geduld wenn es mal länger dauert und Verständnis, wenn in dem allgemeinen mal etwas untergeht.  
Eure Arikaitas_

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

**Kapitel 19**

* * *

14. August, kurz nach Mitternacht, London 

Herr Professor Snape,

wie kann ich wohl jemals Lady Hadass dafür danken, dass sie dafür sorgte, dass ich mit diesem ersten Brief von Ihnen nicht allein bleiben musste - dass sie Sie dazu brachte, diesen zweiten Brief zu schreiben, der mich nicht weniger aufwühlt, aber dennoch dafür sorgt, dass ich nicht länger nur diese schrecklichen Szenen vor mir sehe.

Weiß Hadass um diese Dinge, die bei den 'Festen' geschehen? Weiß sie um die Gefahr, in der sie schwebt?

Bei Merlin, ich kann verstehen, dass Sie sie eher töten würden, als sie solchen Bastarden auszuliefern...ich selbst würde ebenfalls lieber sterben wollen!

Die Welt in der Sie leben scheint mir so unwirklich, dass ich geneigt wäre, Ihre Worte für überdrehte Phantasie zu halten - aber ich kenne Sie besser...und die Worte, die Sie mir in Ihrem ersten Brief entgegen schleuderten, sprechen die schrecklichste Wahrheit, die ich je erfuhr.

Für mich ist es unbegreiflich, dass es Frauen gibt, die sich für Geld auf solch perverse Dinge einlassen. Für mich ist es unbegreiflich, wie man solche perversen Gedanken überhaupt in die Tat umsetzen kann - ich weiß, dass es Ihnen auch so ergeht...und ich freue mich...ja, ich freue mich, dass dieses Erlebnis Sie fast zum Kotzen gebracht hätte. Ihre Warnung habe ich übrigens sehr ernst genommen und auf mein Nachtmahl werde ich wohl heute verzichten.

Ich kann auch kaum glauben, welches perverse Interesse mir Malfoy entgegenbringt. Das war nicht ich, die dort war...auf dieser schrecklichen Insel...zu diesem schrecklichen Anlass...das war nicht ich!

DAS WAR NICHT ICH!

Warum fühle ich mich dennoch beschmutzt? Ich sollte mich nicht so fühlen, denn diese Dirne hatte nichts mit mir gemein - eine flüchtige Ähnlichkeit? Doch darauf kam es ohnehin nicht an, nicht wahr? Sie sollte mich darstellen - dabei wäre es egal gewesen, wie viel Ähnlichkeit sie mit mir aufweist - es ging nur darum den Schein zu erzeugen, dass ich willig für ihn wäre...dass ich willig für _Sie_ wäre...

Nun verstehe ich, dass meine Erwähnung, Sie hätten einen Platz in meinem Kopf besetzt, noch gefährlicher ist, es ich bisher annahm.

Sie wollen wissen was für ein Platz das ist?

Sie waren all die Jahre mein größter Kritiker. Ihre Stimme klang in meinem Kopf oft nach dem Zyniker, nach dem überheblichen Mann, als den ich Sie in Erinnerung habe. Und genau damit halfen Sie mir. Sie halfen mir, meine eigenen Grenzen auszuloten - das Beste zu geben und dafür nur wenig zu erwarten. Sie waren stets mein Lehrer - auch nachdem ich Hogwarts schon verlassen hatte.

Seit unserem Briefwechsel jedoch hörte ich auch eine andere Stimme von Ihnen. Ich möchte Ihnen nicht beschreiben welche das war - aber ja, sie machte mir Angst...nicht weil sie bösartiger als die frühere gewesen wäre, sondern weil sie mich auf eine ganz andere Weise traf, als bisher.

Und nun? Das was geschehen ist - bei diesem Fest - welche Stimme werde ich wohl jetzt in meinem Kopf hören? Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß nur, dass ich Sie aus meinem Kopf bekommen müsste...aber das will ich gar nicht - und das beweist mir selbst nur, wie dumm ich bin!

Ich weiß, dass Sie sich den Wünschen Malfoys gebeugt haben - ich weiß, dass Ihnen bewusst war, dass ich nicht diese Frau war...aber...

Ich verlange eine Antwort auf meine Frage - gab es auch nur einen kurzen Moment, in dem Sie vergaßen, dass ich es NICHT war?

Hadass muss so vieles ertragen...sie trägt nicht nur ihr eigenes Leid, sondern auch das Ihre.

Was auch immer ihr an Bildung fehlt, macht sie durch eine unglaubliche emotionale Stärke wett. Ich hoffe und bete, dass Malfoy sie niemals in seine widerlichen Hände bekommt. Und doch fürchte ich, dass Sie mit Ihrer Weigerung sie 'zur Verfügung zu stellen' genau den Reiz erzeugen, der ihn dazu antreiben wird, ihrer Habhaft werden zu wollen.

Es scheint so schrecklich ausweglos und doch habe ich die Hoffnung, dass Ihre Macht ausreicht, sie ihm vorzuenthalten - sie zu schützen...sie zu bewahren vor noch mehr Leid.

Es tut mir leid, dass Sie das Gefühl verloren haben, dass Sie jemand auffangen könnte, wenn Sie fallen - ich glaube, dass Ihre Frau ihr Bestes gibt, um Ihren Sturz zu lindern...dass sie Sie letztendlich aber nicht vor einem vernichtend schmerzlichen Aufprall schützen kann, ist mir so klar, wie es Ihnen wohl sein wird.

Wenn ich die Insel bislang für einen Ort hielt, an dem die Verurteilten nicht ihre Strafe verbüßen, sondern sich die Dinge so einrichten, dass sie damit hochzufrieden sein können, so habe ich wohl Recht. Aber schlimmer noch ist es zu erkennen, dass die Insel zugleich diejenigen hart bestraft, die keine Schuld auf sich geladen haben - nun wird mir auch klar, warum Sie anfangs sehr zornig darauf reagierten, dass ich alle Bewohner über einen Kamm schor.

Ja, Sie haben mir viele Antworten in Ihrem Brief gegeben und ich spüre langsam, wie ich etwas zur Ruhe komme.

Der Gedankenaustausch, den Sie ansprachen, ich glaube, wir sind längst dazu übergegangen - mit allen Konsequenzen, die wir damit wohl in Kauf nehmen müssen.

Wenn ich mich nun den Bildern verschließen würde, die Sie in meinem Kopf hinterlassen, so würde ich sicher ein ruhigeres Leben führen - aber ich möchte trotz allem Ihre Ansprechpartnerin sein - wenn Sie mich lassen, Severus Snape...wenn Sie mich lassen!

Sie fragten mich, ob Sie mir wirklich immer noch Angst machen...ja, Sie tun das mehr als je zuvor - denn Sie kommen näher an mich heran, als Sie es bislang taten.

Sie sind so fern...aber ich kann Sie fühlen...das konnte ich bislang noch nie!

Wenn Sie nun eine Parallele ziehen möchten, zu meiner Phantasie, so kann ich Ihnen nur sagen - der Mann, vor dem ich Angst habe, kann zugleich der sein, den ich mir sehnlichst herbeiwünsche, um mir zu zeigen, dass ich noch lebe. Sie verzeihen sicher, dass ich in Ihrem Falle Begehren mit Leben vertausche...aber vielleicht stimmen Sie mir zu, dass es keine Emotion gibt, die Leben so tief ausdrückt wie das Begehren.

Dass Sie die Kanne verzauberten, lässt mich schmunzeln. Vielleicht hätten Sie das ein oder andere Reagenzglas in Ihrem Zaubertrankunterricht ebenfalls mit diesen unzerbrechlichen Fähigkeiten belegen sollen - Neville Longbottom würde Ihnen heute noch auf Knien dafür danken.

Aber verzeihen Sie, dass ich einen Scherz daraus mache. Es tut gut, ein wenig lachen zu können, denn ich weiß, dass mich nach Beendigung des Briefes erneut die schrecklichen Bilder verfolgen werden, die mir vor Augen stehen.

Wenn ich nun das Fliederdekor der Kanne betrachte, so ist mir klar, dass Sie es waren, der es kreiert hat und ich werde den Eindruck nicht los, dass Sie eine Menge Gefühl in diese Arbeit gelegt haben.

Aber was schreibe ich denn da?

Rechnen Sie es dem zweiten Glas Wein zu, das ich bereits geleert habe.

Nun, da ich etwas gelöster bin, kann ich Ihnen auch gestehen, für wie außergewöhnlich ich es halte, dass Sie mir Ihren Zauberstab anvertrauen.

Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, welch großes Vertrauen Sie mir damit entgegenbringen. Gleich Morgen werde ich ihn zu Ollivanders bringen, damit er so schnell wie möglich repariert werden kann.

Obwohl er zerbrochen ist, habe ich dennoch das Gefühl, dass er sehr kraftvoll ist und Sie verzeihen mir hoffentlich, wenn ich sage, dass ich äußerst gespannt bin, wie sich erst die Reparatur auf ihn auswirken wird.

Natürlich werde ich ihn keineswegs benutzen - Sie können sich auf mich verlassen - aber diesen Gegenstand in den Händen zu halten, der Sie so lange durch Ihr Leben begleitet hat, und mit dem wohl Zauber fokussiert wurden, die ebenso mächtig wie verboten waren, jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Vielleicht hätte ich weniger emotionsbeladen berichten sollen, dass ich ihn zur Reparatur bringe und ihn Ihnen wieder zusenden werde, sobald ich ihn zurück erhalte.

Aber wie war das? Gedankenaustausch mit allen Konsequenzen!

Und noch etwas gehört dazu...eine Überlegung, die ich eben erst getroffen habe. Dieser Bekannte von Harry...wenn er nicht wirklich abstoßend sein sollte, so werde ich ihn wohl für eine Nacht zu mir einladen. Ich muss jemanden spüren...jemanden der mich begehrt. Vielleicht wird er das - und auch wenn ich kein sonstiges Gefühl für ihn aufbringen kann, so hoffe ich, dass er mir eine Nacht beschert, die mich den Gedanken vergessen lassen wird, dass Malfoy sich an einer Frau zu schaffen gemacht hat, die eine Ähnlichkeit mit mir hatte...und dass Sie sie ebenfalls nahmen - vielleicht gezwungenermaßen - aber dennoch nahmen, in der Gewissheit, dass sie mich darstellen sollte.

Ich wünsche Ihnen angenehme Träume, Herr Professor!

Hermine Granger


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20**

* * *

14. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

lange Zeit gar kein Wein und nun in so kurzem Abstand hintereinander gleich zweimal? Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie mit meiner Bitte um das Weinglas nicht an übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum herangeführt. In Kombination mit Ihrer Kehrtwende, was Ihre Moralvorstellungen betrifft, befürchte ich, Schlimmstes angerichtet zu haben.  
Mißverstehen Sie mich nicht - ich bin der Meinung, daß es vernünftig ist, was Sie tun - ich weiß nur, daß Sie vor wenigen Tagen schon allein bei der Idee entsetzt abgewunken hätten.  
Angesichts Ihrer bisherigen Überzeugungen, überrascht es mich sehr, daß Sie jetzt zu verstehen scheinen, was Sex mit jemandem den man kaum kennt, geschweige denn liebt, bedeuten kann - Spüren, daß man lebt, daß man noch da ist und wahrgenommen wird.  
Bei Ihnen ist es nicht reines Abreagieren - bei Ihnen ist es Sehnsucht nach wenigstens der Illusion von Nähe.  
Ich wünsche Ihnen sehr, daß er Ihnen diese Nähe – oder wenigstens eine gute Illusion davon - geben kann.  
Ihre Moral wird Ihnen am nächsten Tag Vorwürfe machen wollen - hören Sie dann nicht auf sie... fragen Sie sie stattdessen, was sie zu tun gedachte, um Ihnen dazu zu verhelfen, jemanden zu spüren...

Was die Szene auf der Feier betrifft... ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich darüber schreiben soll, obwohl Sie es so vehement fordern. Wäre es nicht besser, ich würde einfach so tun, als hätte ich diese Dinge nie erwähnt?  
Aber das würden Sie vermutlich nicht zulassen, denn Sie schreiben, daß Sie eine Antwort verlangen.  
Eine Antwort darauf, ob es auch nur einen kurzen Moment gab, in dem ich vergaß, daß Sie es nicht waren...  
Was soll ich auf diese Frage schreiben, Miss Granger? Was immer ich darauf schreibe, kann nur falsch sein, und Sie erzürnen.  
Stellen Sie sich bitte vor, der Mann, den Harry mitbringt, hätte etwa meine Größe, meine Statur, kleidete sich ähnlich, hätte Haare wie ich... auf eine Art und Weise, daß Sie der Ähnlichkeit wegen kurz irritiert wären. Obendrein stellte er sich, aus einem dummen Spaß heraus, als Severus Snape vor.  
Und nun stellen Sie sich vor, er wäre in der Nacht, im Liebesspiel, im Halbdunkel über Ihnen, so, daß Sie sein Gesicht nicht erkennen können, Ihre Sinne wären erfüllt von dem Rausch, Sie nähmen nichts mehr ganz so wahr wie es eigentlich ist. Sie hätten vorher viel Wein getrunken - zu viel Wein getrunken, weil er ihnen mehr und mehr davon gegeben hätte und dann schlügen die Wellen endgültig über Ihnen zusammen...  
Gäbe es keine einzige Sekunde, in der Sie ihn für mich halten würden? Oder würde Ihre Vorstellung Ihnen einen Streich spielen?  
Seien Sie realistisch. Selbst wenn Sie mich hassen, wie die Pest, wäre es letzteres, oder?  
Ich werde Sie nicht belügen, Miss Granger, selbst wenn es für Ihr Seelenheil wohl besser wäre.  
Ich habe im allerersten Moment als sie das Separee betrat, geglaubt, Sie wären es, aber dann habe ich den Irrtum sofort erkannt. Jeden letzten Zweifel über ihre wahre Identität hat sie mir genommen, als sie sich mir auf höchst unpassende Weise vorstellte. Aber um diesen Zeitraum geht es Ihnen nicht, nicht wahr?

Der Gedanke an das was folgte, widert Sie an, Miss Granger, soviel wird aus Ihrem Brief mehr als deutlich und obwohl Ihnen klar sein muß, daß es auf Ihre Frage nur eine Antwort geben kann, wollen Sie, daß ich sie niederschreibe. Daß Sie schwarz auf weiß lesen können, was Ihnen soviel Angst macht.

Ja, Miss Granger, es gab einen Moment, in dem ich vergaß, daß es nicht Sie waren.

Doch Sie wären nicht Hermine Granger, wenn Ihnen diese Antwort ausreichen würde und Sie selbst haben die neuen Richtlinien in Worte gefasst... Austausch mit allen Konsequenzen? Also gebe ich Ihnen die Details, nach denen Sie so zu fiebern scheinen.

Sie saß auf mir, Miss Granger. Lucius war hinter ihr und während sie mit uns schlief, befahl Lucius ihr, ihm ihren Kopf zuzuwenden, damit er sie küssen konnte. Sie bog sich nach hinten und wandte ihr Gesicht von mir ab, so daß ich nur noch ihr Haar und ihren Körper sah...  
Es gibt keinen Grund, warum ich mich dafür entschuldigen sollte, daß in diesem Augenblick auf erschreckend intensive Weise die Grenzen zwischen Phantasie und Realität verschwammen, und doch fühle ich mich schuldig - weil ich tatsächlich in diesem Moment, für einige wenige, sehr tiefe Atemzüge, vergessen habe, daß Sie es nicht waren... Ich mußte die Illusion, es sei Hermine Granger, die sich da so geschmeidig auf mir bewegte, bewußt verscheuchen - was mir übrigens nicht leicht gefallen ist, aber letztendlich doch sehr schnell gelang!  
Danach war sie wieder nur irgendein Mädchen aus Lucius' Kreisen.  
Ich werde mich dafür, wie schon gesagt, nicht entschuldigen, denn nicht nur war die Situation viel zu skurril, sondern generell schwirren Sie durch unseren merkwürdigen Kontakt viel zu sehr in meinem Kopf herum, so daß es meinem Unterbewußtsein ein Leichtes war, mir diesen Streich zu spielen.  
Aber, um Sie zu beruhigen, zum einen waren es wirklich nur wenige Augenblicke und zum anderen WEISS ich, daß Sie es nicht waren.  
Hadass weiß von den Dingen, die auf den Feiern geschehen. Ich erzähle sie ihr schon deshalb in den schillerndsten Farben, damit ihr bewusst ist, worauf sie sich niemals einlassen darf. Aber es ist richtig, daß sie in großer Gefahr ist und ich suche schon lange fieberhaft nach einem Weg, sie von der Insel herunterzubringen. Doch es gibt keinen. Das Siegel um die Insel, das auf jedem einzelnen von uns liegt, erlischt erst mit unserem Tod. Der einzige Weg, der von der Insel herunterführt, ist also der, tot zu sein, um auf dem Festland in dem Massengrab verscharrt zu werden, das man dort für die Bewohner von Malfoy Island angelegt hat.

So verrückt dieser Gedanke auch sein mag – ich habe sogar schon an exakt diesen Weg gedacht und ich brächte die dazu notwendige Magie auf dieser Seite zustande. Doch der Trank, der sie auf der anderen Seite wieder erwecken könnte, existiert nur in der Theorie – niemand hat es jemals geschafft, das letzte der drei Fabelwesen zu entschlüsseln und ich bin inzwischen der Überzeugung, daß es sich um ein Wesen handeln muß, das es in unserer Zeit nicht mehr gibt. Vermutlich ist es vor hunderten von Jahren ausgestorben. Aber in keiner der Aufzeichnungen findet sich ein Hinweis darüber, daß jemals jemand diesen Trank gebraut hat.

Sie wissen sicher, wovon ich spreche. Das Dreitiere-Elexier des Lebens, das laut Überlieferung nur einmal pro Generation gebraut werden kann und Tod in Leben verwandelt.

Das erste Tier ist offensichtlich. Die Formel „Freiwillig gegebenes Haar von dem Wesen, dessen Blut, gewaltsam genommen, zum Leben verdammt" deutet ganz klar auf ein Einhorn hin. Das dritte Tier ist zweifellos der Phönix – „Freiwillig gegebene Tränen von dem Wesen, das zu Asche verbrannt aus dieser zu neuem Leben erwacht." – aber das zweite Wesen ist ungefunden und wird es bleiben... „Freiwillig gegebenes Blut von dem Wesen, das durch des Todes Berührung den Krieg um das Leben gewinnt."

Im Prinzip passt diese Beschreibung ebenfalls auf einen Phönix, aber das Blut dieser Tiere ist magisch nicht eingeordnet und es ist unwahrscheinlich, daß zwei Komponenten vom gleichen Tier stammen. Ich habe, noch zu Hogwarts-Zeiten sämtliche Bücher die es zu diesem Thema gab, durchforstet. Nichts passt. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß es das Wesen nicht mehr gibt, ist für mich beinahe Gewissheit.

Und selbst wenn ich alle Komponenten kennen würde und ich die Möglichkeit hätte, den Trank zu brauen, wäre er dermaßen alte Magie, daß er die Grenzkontrollen seiner Macht wegen nicht passieren könnte. Außerdem nähme niemand sie auf der anderen Seite in Empfang.

Es ist, wie Sie schon schrieben, ein auswegloses Unterfangen.

Meine Macht wird noch geraume Zeit Schutz für sie sein, da Malfoy weiß, daß Ihm „seine" Insel unter den Händen zerfällt, wenn ich für ihn nicht die wirtschaftlichen Fäden ziehe, aber es wird der Tag kommen, an dem er sich selbst über sein eigenes Heil hinwegsetzt, um den nächstgrößeren Rausch zu erreichen.

Eines verstehe ich nicht, Miss Granger. Entweder bin ich zu ungeschickt, um Ihre Zeilen zu verstehen oder Sie schreiben sie tatsächlich so, daß mir ihre eigentliche Bedeutung verborgen bleibt.

Wenn ich es geschafft habe, daß Sie heute für Ihre Arbeit viel geben und wenig erwarten, dann bin ich sehr stolz darauf, dies erreicht zu haben, denn viel zu viele Menschen erwarten für die kleinste Kleinigkeit überschwängliches Lob und sind dann am Boden zerstört, weil die Welt nicht bereit ist, es ihnen zu geben.

Aber welche „andere" Stimme meinen Sie? Mit was habe ich Sie getroffen? Und auf welche „andere" Art? Und Sie wollen mich nicht aus Ihrem Kopf herausbekommen? Warum? Und warum macht Sie dies dumm?

Meinen Sie mich, mit dem Mann, der Ihnen jetzt zeigt, daß Sie noch leben? Es ist schwerlich vorstellbar und doch scheint es das zu sein, was in Ihren Zeilen steht... Sie fühlen mich?

Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie sagen wollen – oder ganz offensichtlich eigentlich doch nicht sagen wollen...

Insofern ist es vermutlich Absicht, daß Sie sich so ausdrücken wie Sie es tun. Doch Ihre Zeilen lassen Vermutungen aufkommen, die nicht richtig sein können und schreiben im nächsten Satz schon wieder eine ganz andere Sprache.

Sie verwirren mich sehr, Miss Granger... und ich habe ein sehr, sehr seltsames Gefühl dabei...

Bei Merlin! So schreiben Sie doch, was Sie meinen und ergehen Sie sich nicht nur in Andeutungen, die so wage und verwirrend sind, daß ich sie nicht klar deuten kann!

Eine Warnung noch, die ich Ihnen, in Bezug auf meinen Zauberstab, viel früher hätte geben müssen. Ich kam erst jetzt, durch Ihre Zeilen darauf. Ich bin den Umgang mit meinen Zauberstab so gewöhnt, daß ich manchmal nicht daran denke. Sie werden ihn in der Tat verändert finden, wenn er repariert ist. Vielleicht hat Mr. Ollivander Ihnen erzählt, daß er nicht das erste Mal bei ihm zur Reparatur ist. Und nach den Reparaturen war seine spezielle Eigenschaft immer für ein paar Tage stärker vorhanden als üblicherweise. Sie werden seine Eigenart erst nur als ein warmes, äußerste angenehmes emotionales Vibrieren wahrnehmen, aber wenn Sie ihn länger halten, werden Sie es spüren können, wie er wirkt. Ich warne Sie deshalb, weil er mit dieser Eigenschaft bestehende Gemütszustände verstärken kann. Je nachdem wie es um einen bestellt ist, kann das fatale Folgen haben. Und im schlimmsten Fall ist es möglich, daß er die letzten Emotionen die er verstärkt hat, noch enthält. Das wären in diesem konkreten Falle die, die ich nach dem Verlassen der Feier hatte. Dann sollten Sie ihn definitiv nicht anfassen... Fragen Sie beim Abholen vorsichtshalber Mr. Ollivander, was er meint, wie es um den Stab gerade steht. Oder, nein – fassen Sie ihn besser einfach nicht an...

Ich danke Ihnen, daß Sie es ermöglichen, daß er repariert wird – wobei ich hoffe, daß Sie es jetzt immer noch tun werden!

Sie sind eine sehr ungewöhnliche Frau, Miss Granger

Hochachtungsvoll

Severus Snape


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21**

* * *

15. August, London

Sehr geehrter Herr Professor Snape,

das Rätsel um die fehlende Zutat des Dreitiere-Elexieres hat mich ebenfalls einige Zeit beschäftigt. Meine eigenen Studien dazu sind jedoch irgendwann im Sande verlaufen, da ich ebenfalls nicht in der Lage war das Geheimnis zu lüften.

Ich wünschte ich hätte damals - als ich wutentbrannt meine Bücher schloss - bereits gewusst, dass Sie ebenfalls daran scheiterten.

Ich weiß nicht, ob dies eines der Rätsel ist, deren Offenbarung uns ewiglich verwehrt bleiben werden...aber ich wünschte um Hadass Willen, dass ein Wunder geschehen würde.

Sollten Sie jemals dazu in der Lage sein, die letzte Zutat zu entschlüsseln - egal zu welchem Zeitpunkt - so würde ich mein Bestes geben, um diesen Trank zu brauen. Ich würde Hadass in Empfang nehmen, und dafür sorgen, dass sie das Elixier zu sich nimmt, damit Ihr Plan gelingen kann.

Doch das ist nur ein Wunschtraum, nicht wahr?

Ein Wunschtraum, der mir fast ebenso entfernt zu sein scheint, wie der Planet meines derzeitigen Projektes an dem ich arbeite.

Es ist in der Tat so, dass ich über meine Arbeit nichts verlauten lassen darf - doch ist diese Vorschrift natürlich entstanden, um Forschungsergebnisse nicht unkontrolliert in Umlauf zu bringen.

Da Sie Interesse an meiner Arbeit äußerten, möchte ich Ihnen zumindest gerne berichten, mit was ich mich derzeit beschäftigte.

Es geht um die Erforschung Plutos und seines Mondes Charon.

Es gibt unterschiedliche Ansichten über die Entstehungsweise dieses Mondes.

Viele Wissenschaftler gehen davon aus, dass die beiden Körper sich wie die übrigen Planeten und ihre Monde, langsam aus einer wirbelnden Gas - und Staubwolke gebildet haben und dann durch ihre gegenseitigen Anziehungskräfte zusammengehalten wurden.

Es gibt jedoch auch die Meinung, dass ein großer Asteroid mit Pluto kollidierte und einen Teil absprengte, der dann in eine Umlaufbahn als Mond eintrat.

Eine dritte Meinung - die aber eher unwahrscheinlich ist, ist die, dass Pluto ein vorüberziehendes Objekt einfangen konnte.

Wie Sie sicher schon ahnten, arbeite ich ausschließlich mit Muggeln zusammen, was ohnehin auf diesem Gebiet keinen allzu großen Unterschied macht. Auch in Zaubererkreisen gibt es nicht mehr Erkenntnisse über diesen sonnenfernsten Planeten.

Die Computertechnik ist ein enormes Hilfsmittel auf diesem Gebiet - und ich habe einige...Modifikationen an unseren Teleskopen vorgenommen...wir haben wohl weltweit die Teleskope mit der höchsten Reichweite.

Im Moment stelle ich Berechnungen darüber an, wie die ehemals kreisrunde Bahn des Pluto sich auf 'natürlichem Wege' zu der exzentrischen und gegen die Ekliptik geneigte Bahn entwickeln konnte.

Vielleicht sollte ich endlich aufhören, Sie mit diesen Dingen zu langweilen, doch erscheint es mir sehr viel sicherer, als auf Ihre Frage einzugehen - oder auf Ihre Antwort im letzten Brief.

Gibt es auf diesem Planeten einen Menschen, vor dem ich mich schon lächerlicher gemacht habe als vor Ihnen?

Ich denke die Antwort ist nein!

Wenn ich vorgebe, dass unsere Briefe nur Wahrheit enthalten sollen und ich Sie derartig rätseln lasse, was ich damit meine, dass Sie in meinem Kopf eine andere Position eingenommen haben, so geschah dies aus dem Grunde heraus, dass ich der Wahrheit Genüge tun wollte, ohne jedoch ins Detail zu gehen...vielleicht ähnlich, wie Sie mir die Vorkommnisse auf Ihrer Insel nur Stück für Stück preisgeben.

Nun, vielleicht existiert in meinem Kopf ebenfalls eine solche Insel. Eine Insel, die meine sonstigen Überzeugungen ins Wanken bringt - die sie mich anzweifeln lässt.

Und ähnlich wie Sie es auf Malfoy-Island sind, der die Fäden in der Hand hält, so haben Sie auch diesen Bereich meines Kopfes unter Kontrolle.

Es ist ein dunkler Bereich, der mir Angst macht und der doch eindeutig ein Teil von mir zu sein scheint.

Ich fürchte, er war schon immer da.

Bislang konnte ich ihn mit meinem Willen unter Kontrolle halten.

Dies gelingt mir in letzter Zeit jedoch immer weniger.

Sie scheinen mir ein Gefühl dafür zu geben, was ich bislang verpasst habe...welche Freuden ich mir selbst verwehrt habe...welche Probleme ich mir machte, nur um mein Gewissen rein zu halten.

Vielleicht fragen Sie sich jetzt, warum ich Ihnen die Schuld gebe, dass mir dieses reine Gewissen plötzlich nicht mehr so viel bedeutet.

Aber ich bin sicher, dass Sie es verwinden werden, diesen Part in meinem Leben zu übernehmen - war doch mein bisheriges Bestreben um Reinheit in der Tat eher Prüderie und Selbstfesselung.

So wie Sie eigentlich wussten, dass es nicht die wirkliche Hermine Granger war, mit der Sie schliefen - so weiß ich, dass es nicht der wirkliche Severus Snape ist, der mir Dinge einflüstert, die mir Hemmungen nehmen und mich das Leben auf eine andere Art genießen lassen.

Sie fragen mich, warum ich mich selbst für dumm halte, dass ich Sie nicht aus meinem Kopf verbanne - nun diese Antwort könnte ich versuchen zu umschiffen...aber ich werde dies nicht tun!

Verzeihen Sie mir bitte, wenn meine Erklärung dafür nur zum Teil verständlich sein wird...ich selbst verstehe es eben nur zum Teil!

Diese Stimme in meinem Kopf gibt mir nicht nur Ratschläge oder Ermahnungen, wie sie es so oft tat - sie begann damit, mir Dinge zu sagen, die Sie mir niemals sagen würden...Dinge, die mich erregen...ich schäme mich dafür, Ihnen diese Worte in den Mund zu legen und ich halte mich selbst für dumm, mir etwas vorzumachen...dennoch möchte ich nicht darauf verzichten.

Wenn ich Ihnen nun sage, dass ich wütend war...wütend über die Tatsache, dass Sie mit einer Frau schliefen, die mich darstellen sollte, die aber eindeutig nicht ich war, so ist dies der Punkt an dem ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, ob ich mich selbst belüge. Ob es mich nicht eigentlich wütend machte, zu bemerken, was diese Gedanken in mir auslösten!

Es erregte mich festzustellen, dass Sie gewillt waren diese Frau eine Zeitlang für mich zu halten - aber das sollte mich nicht erregen...es sollte mich wütend machen!

Zudem ist da die Tatsache, dass Malfoy...nein, ich will diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen!

Bitte lassen wir es dabei bewenden...ich war nicht diese Frau und Sie würden niemals Dinge tun oder sagen, um mich zu erregen...bitte lassen Sie mir diese Illusion - wenigstens so lange, bis ich gelernt habe damit umzugehen.

Die besten Wünsche,

Hermine Granger


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22 **

* * *

15. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

auch wenn das gedankliche Spiel mit den Möglichkeiten ein netter Zeitvertreib ist, sollte ich nicht der Hoffnung verfallen, es könne Realität daraus werden.

Zwar traue ich Ihnen ohne weiteres zu, den Trank zu brauen, aber weder werden wir das Rätsel um das letzte Wesen lösen, noch werden wir an die freiwillig gegebenen Haare eines Einhornes oder die freiwillig gegebenen Tränen eines Phönix herankommen. Diese Zutaten sind so selten, daß sie stets sofort verwendet wurden, wenn sie irgendwo gewonnen worden sind.

Obendrein würden Sie, auch wenn Sie dies jetzt freundlicherweise anbieten, Hadass ganz sicher nicht auf der anderen Seite in Empfang nehmen können, denn das hieße, sie aus dem Massengrab auszugraben... was zum einen kaum zumutbar und zum anderen kaum ungesehen möglich ist.

Dies wäre organisatorisch vermutlich nicht einmal am gleichen Tag machbar, an dem man sie verscharren würde, weshalb ich in meine Überlegungen stets ein Gift eingeplant hatte, daß sie zwar tötet, sie aber ansonsten erhält.

Doch als letzter Tropfen der Unmöglichkeit kommt noch die unangenehme Tatsache hinzu, daß der fertige Trank sich, laut der Überlieferung, nur wenige Stunden verwenden lässt und es dürfte kein einziger Tropfen verschüttet werden, weil der Trank nur für ein einziges Wesen gebraut werden kann, dann aber bis zur Neige geleert werden muß... speziell dieser letzte Punkt wird als so wichtig dargelegt, daß ich sogar überlegt hatte, ob man ihn der Person mit einer dieser gruseligen Muggel-Spritzen verabreichen sollte, weil ich nicht weiß, wie man eine Tote ansonsten dazu bringen soll, den Trank zu trinken.

Haken wir also dieses unnütze Überlegen ab. Ich lande doch immer nur wieder am Anfang meiner Gedankengänge und möchte dann irgendetwas gegen die Wand werfen und zerschellen lassen.

Haben Sie damals eigentlich nur in der magischen Literatur gesucht, oder auch in Muggel-Bibliotheken? Wo sind Sie in Ihren Überlegungen steckengeblieben? Ich bin immer und immer wieder über das Wort „Krieg" gestolpert und frage mich bis heute, ob es falsch überliefert wurde und eigentlich „Kampf" heißen sollte, weil die anderen beiden Beschreibungen nicht zu derartigen Metaphern greifen. Aber in jeder Abschrift, auch in den ältesten die ich fand, wurde das Wort „Krieg" benutzt. Ich war in meinen Nachforschungen sogar so weit gegangen, zu überprüfen, ob es einmal für irgendeine Rasse einen „Krieg um das Leben" gegeben hat. Aber ich habe keinen solchen Krieg gefunden. Zwei Kriege fand ich, die die Auslöschung einer ganzen Art bewirkt haben, in denen also das „Leben" einer Art zerstört wurde. Die waren im Jahre 104 der Krieg der Riesen gegen die Werbertalmien in Schweden und im Jahre 1662 die großen Brände, die in Rumänien den Krieg der Minotauren gegen die Bergalben beendet haben. Aber ich fand in den Aufzeichnungen nichts, was eine „Berührung mit dem Tod" beinhaltet hätte – jedenfalls nichts, das außergewöhnlicher gewesen wäre, als jede brutale Kriegsverletzung, die solche Kämpfe üblicherweise mit sich bringen. Außerdem klingt es so, als ob die Berührung mit dem Tod die dieses Wesen gehabt hat, einen entscheidenden Faktor in den Sieg für das Leben eingebracht hätte...

Und immer wenn ich an dieser Stelle meiner Gedanken ankomme, fällt mir ein, daß ich, wenn ich damit auf dem richtigen Weg wäre, ich nur nach einem ganz konkreten Wesen suchen würde – und dieses dementsprechend schon lange tot und nicht mehr in der Lage wäre, Blut freiwillig zu geben...

Es muß also doch eine Rasse sein, wie die Phönixe oder die Einhörner es sind...

Oder es war tatsächlich nur ein konkretes Wesen und das ist der Grund dafür, daß der Trank nie wieder gebraut werden konnte...

Oder wird es dieses Wesen erst geben und die Formel für den Trank ist prophetischer Natur?

Aah! Und wieder verknotet sich mein Hirn bei diesen Überlegungen!

Gehen wir lieber über zu den Gedanken, mit denen Sie sich gerade beschäftigen.

Der Plutomond Charon ist Zentrum Ihres Interesses?

Und Sie haben zu diesem Zweck „Modifikationen" an Ihrem Teleskop vorgenommen? Miss Granger! Wie überaus illegal – und einfallsreich...! Vielleicht sollte ich mich jetzt nicht mehr abends auf den Balkon setzen und aufs Meer hinausschauen? Oder zumindest hin und wieder winken? Miss Granger, Miss Granger… ich hoffe, Sie nehmen mir diesen Scherz nicht allzu übel, aber die Vorstellung, daß Sie ein Muggelteleskop auf magischem Wege zu Höchstleistungen bringen hat etwas so Erfrischendes, daß ich einfach lachen musste. Was mir sehr gut getan hat.

Sie haben mich mit diesen Dingen nicht gelangweilt und ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie hin und wieder schrieben, was Sie davon schreiben dürfen, ohne in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.

Und genau wie Sie, habe ich mit den Dingen die sich wie ein seltsames Fadengespinst zwischen uns gebildet haben, bis zuletzt gewartet, weil ich nicht so recht wußte, wie ich darauf eingehen soll.

Lassen Sie mich zu allererst festhalten, daß ich es keineswegs so empfinde, als hätten Sie sich lächerlich gemacht. Ganz im Gegenteil, sind Sie, so gut es Ihnen möglich war, über Schatten gesprungen, die länger kaum hätten sein können. Daß Sie noch immer mit einem Fuß in dieser Grauzone stehen, ist da kaum verwunderlich.

Aber wissen Sie eigentlich, was Sie mir schrieben, als Sie erklärten, ich hielte über einen Teil ihrer Selbst die Fäden in der Hand? Diesmal wurden Sie sehr deutlich – aber sind Sie sicher, daß Sie genau das auch sagen wollten?

Daß Sie einen dunklen Teil in sich tragen, habe ich immer geahnt – und dies nicht nur auf erotischer Ebene – denn der Wissensdurst, den Sie in sich tragen, muß von mehr genährt werden, als von Lerneifer. Sie wollten nie nur lernen, sondern auch begreifen, anwenden, weiterentwickeln. Dazu gehören Mut zum Risiko und die Bereitschaft, den einen oder anderen Pakt mit dem Teufel einzugehen. Den ersten dieser Pakte haben Sie sicher damals mit mir geschlossen, als Sie sich entschieden haben, sich von mir nicht fertigmachen zu lassen, sondern mir die Stirn zu bieten. Und wenn dies Schweiß und Tränen gekostet hat, dann brauchen Sie sich dessen nicht zu schämen, es war einfach nur der Zoll den Sie dafür bezahlt haben.

Sie schreiben, daß Sie diesen Bereich mit Ihrem Willen unter Kontrolle halten konnten, daß Ihnen dies in letzter Zeit aber immer weniger gelingt.

Ich warne Sie, Hermine Granger! Es ist wünschenswert, den dunklen Bereich nach vorne zu lassen, denn er wird Ihnen gänzlich neue Erfahrungen und Empfindungen schenken, aber auch dies muß immer ein kontrollierter Vorgang sein. Lassen Sie diese dunkle Seite nie ganz von der Leine. Genießen Sie, was sie Ihnen zu bieten hat – aber es müssen immer Sie sein, die bestimmt, was geschieht, sonst stürzen Sie über einen Abgrund, der Ihnen das Genick brechen wird, wenn Sie noch nicht bereit genug sind.

Ich soll mich fragen, warum Sie mir die Schuld daran geben, daß sich Ihre Moralvorstellungen ändern? Nein... das frage ich mich nicht... ich halte es nur für eine Sünde allererster Güte, daß ich kein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen habe, sondern mich geradezu gespannt nach vorne lehne und fasziniert zusehe, wie Sie die ersten Schritte auf dieser Seite der Moral gehen.

Und ich werde Ihnen nicht schreiben, was für ein Gefühl Sie in mir ausgelöst haben, als Sie mir gestanden, daß der Gedanke, daß ich für einige wenige Atemzüge glaubte mit Ihnen vereint zu sein, Sie erregt hat. Und auf die Gefahr hin, daß Sie dies nun wieder verachtenswert finden, verrate ich Ihnen, daß ich nicht eine Sekunde versucht hätte, mich selbst dieser Täuschung zu berauben, wenn ich geahnt hätte, daß der Gedanke Sie, auch wenn es gegen Ihren eigenen Willen ist, erregt...

Sie, Miss Granger, erregt von dem Gedanken, daß es mir gefallen würde, wenn Sie sich mir hingäben? Und Sie sind wirklich überrascht von dem Gedanken, daß ich einen Augenblick lang williges Opfer dieser Täuschung war? Ahnen Sie eigentlich wirklich nichts von Ihrer Macht? Aber ich werde die letzte Bitte Ihres Briefes aufgreifen und Ihnen Zeile für Zeile, Wort für Wort Ihres Wunsches zusagen...

Ich lasse es dabei bewenden...

Sie waren nicht diese Frau und ich würde niemals Dinge tun oder sagen, um Sie zu erregen...

ich lasse Ihnen diese Illusion

– wenigstens so lange, bis Sie gelernt haben, damit umzugehen...

Ich wünsche Ihnen angenehme Träume, Miss Granger

Severus Snape


	23. Chapter 23

_Liebe Leser!_

_Auch gestern (Sonntag) gab es ein Update von Malfoy Island! Leider weigert sich ff. net erneut, Alerts undReplies pünktlich zu verschicken - hinzu kommt die Tatsache, dass das gestrige Update auf den 28. Oktober datiert war, was mit der Zeitumstellung zu tun hatte. Viele haben es auch so gefunden, trotzdem noch einmal der Hinweis - auch wenn kein Alert erfolgt - die Updates kommen täglich (solange ff. net dort nicht auch Zicken macht)! zudem beantworten wir jeden Tag die Reviews! _

_Eure Arikaitas _

**Kapitel 23**

* * *

16. August, London 

Sehr geehrter Herr Professor Snape,

mit nahezu unerträglicher Spannung habe ich Ihren Brief erwartet.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Sie mir nicht durch die Offenheit in meinem letzten Brief, eine Unverschämtheit bescheinigen, die mich dazu gebracht hätte, meinen Kontakt zu Ihnen lieber einzustellen.

Zu Ihrer Frage sei noch zu sagen...ja, das was ich Ihnen schrieb, meinte ich durchaus so! Es ging um die Tatsache, dass Sie in meinem Kopf Dinge sagen, die ich sehr genieße und ich erwartete eigentlich, dass Sie mir dies direkt untersagen...immerhin bemühten _Sie _sich wenigstens, mich bei dieser recht...handfesten Imitation meiner selbst, aus Ihrem Geist zu verdrängen.

Ich bin überaus glücklich, dass wir an einen Punkt gelangt sind, an dem die Wahrheit tatsächlich zu Tage treten kann, ohne unsere fragile...Freundschaft (ist dies das richtige Wort?) zum Einsturz zu bringen.

Und ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mir diesen Wunsch erfüllen, trotz aller Wahrheit diese Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten, von der mir allerdings schmerzlich klar ist, wie unsinnig sie eigentlich nach unserem Austausch in letzter Zeit erscheint.

Es mag sein, dass mein Vorgehen im Institut ein wenig...illegal war.

Doch dient die Modifikation der Teleskope einzig dem Zweck unsere Forschungen zu optimieren. Ich habe niemandem damit geschadet, obwohl es uns natürlich einen Vorsprung vor anderen Instituten gibt.

Scheinbar haben Sie Recht mit Ihrer Ansicht, dass ich schon immer bereit war einen Pakt mit dem Teufel einzugehen. Auch wenn es mir in diesem Zusammenhang fast schon eher wie eine göttliche Fügung erscheint, dass man mir durchaus glaubt, die erhöhte Reichweite läge an der neuen Ausrichtung der Teleskope, die ich vorgenommen habe.

Manchmal ist es nicht leicht, Fähigkeiten die man hat, zu unterdrücken. Vieles erscheint mir höchst mühsam und ich muss meine Ungeduld zügeln, wenn ich langwierige Prozesse in Kauf nehmen muss, obwohl ein Zauber die Dinge ungemein beschleunigen könnte.

Wiederum ist es faszinierend, wie spielerisch ein Computer selbst die schwierigsten Berechnungen anstellen kann und manchmal verspüre ich den Wunsch, über ein solches Gerät auch zu hause verfügen zu wollen. Finanziell ist daran natürlich überhaupt nicht zu denken - aber der Gedanke reizt mich außerordentlich!

Sie dürfen übrigens ruhig von Ihrem Balkon aus winken...leider ist der Neigungswinkel auf den ich das Teleskop einstellen müsste um Sie dabei zu sehen, so niedrig, dass mir wohl das ein oder andere Gebäude im Weg stehen würde.

Dennoch würde mich ein Experiment reizen...

Sie halten mich jetzt sicher für verrückt...aber immerhin haben _Sie _damit angefangen!

Angenommen, ich würde mich an die Küste begeben, von der aus Ihre Insel so gerade noch zu erkennen ist...bei schönem Wetter und der richtigen Einstellung müsste mein tragbares Teleskop durchaus ausreichen, um Sie genau erkennen zu können.

Da begeben Sie sich gezwungenermaßen auf eine Insel, fernab jeglicher Zivilisation, und dann kommt Granger und macht daraus ein persönliches Experiment...Sie nehmen es mir hoffentlich nicht übel!

Aber lassen Sie mich auf Ihre Überlegungen des Trankes bezüglich zurückkommen.

Es ist lange her, dass ich Forschungen über das Dreitiere-Elexier anstellte.

Ich habe damals tatsächlich keine Muggelliteratur zu Rate gezogen. Nachdem ich meine Forschungen aufgegeben hatte, hat es mich gedanklich nicht mehr beschäftigt. Meine Interessen gingen in eine andere Richtung und die Zaubertrankbrauerei diente mir lediglich zum Zeitvertreib und zur Herstellung von Substanzen, die ich persönlich verwende.

Aber ich muss zugeben, dass meine Faszination für diese Kunst neu geweckt wurde. Gerne werde ich mich noch einmal mit der Suche nach besagtem dritten Tier beschäftigen, auch wenn mir vollkommen klar ist, dass es dennoch fast unmöglich wäre diesen Trank herzustellen und korrekt zu verwenden.

Dennoch...Hadass in Empfang zu nehmen schließt auch die Tatsache mit ein, dass ich mich in ein Massengrab begeben würde...mir ist klar, dass es sicher keine vergnügliche Aktion wäre, aber ich hoffe Sie glauben mir, wenn ich Ihnen versichere, dass ich Mittel und Wege finden würde, sie dort innerhalb der nötigen Zeit herauszuholen und den Trank ihrem toten Körper einzuflößen...mit einer Injektion wäre es in der Tat am sichersten.

Sie verzeihen sicher, dass ich die Grübeleien nicht abhaken werde. Haben Sie tatsächlich geglaubt, ich könnte das?

Mit diesem Brief erhalten Sie Ihren Zauberstab zurück.

Mr. Olivander hat ihn in ein Kästchen gepackt, das er versiegelte. Sie werden erkennen, dass ich das Siegel nicht angerührt habe - auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass Ihre Warnung, ihn nicht zu berühren, mich um so neugieriger gemacht hat. Ich hätte ihn zumindest gerne noch einmal gesehen, nun, nachdem er seine ganze Macht wiedererlangt hat.

Mr. Olivander fixierte mich mit einem durchdringenden Blick - das bin ich von ihm nicht anders gewohnt - aber diesmal war es anders...er ermahnte mich, ich solle vorsichtig sein und auf meine Frage, was er damit meine, sagte er: "Ich habe so viele Zauberstäbe in meinem Leben hergestellt, verkauft, und repariert...ich kenne jeden ganz genau...und diesen kenne ich besonders gut...jedes einzelne meiner Werke erzählt mir Geschichten...seien Sie vorsichtig, Miss!" Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand auf seine unnachahmliche Art, die einen glauben lässt, man habe mit einem Geist gesprochen. Ich hatte nicht einmal Gelegenheit, ihm für seine Arbeit zu danken...oder für seinen merkwürdigen Rat.

Obwohl ich erst seit drei Monaten im Team bin, wurde ich eben von meinem Vorgesetzten angerufen und zu einer zweitägigen Besprechung gebeten, die nicht in England stattfinden wird.

Er hat mich noch nicht informiert wohin die Reise gehen wird, aber immerhin hat er mir die Information zukommen lassen, dass es um die Entwicklung einer neuen Raumsonde geht.

Ich bin äußerst gespannt auf das, was dort auf mich zukommt und sehe es als sicheres Zeichen, dass man weitere Pläne mit mir hat, und ich mir um die Probezeit wohl keine weiteren Gedanken mehr machen muss.

Leider hat dies zur Folge, dass ich mit meinen Recherchen über das Dreitiere-Elixier noch warten muss. Am Wochenende werde ich jedoch meine alten Unterlagen heraussuchen und Ihnen mitteilen, welche Überlegungen ich damals anstellte.

Ich sehe dem Samstagabend mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Harrys Freund war wohl erfreut über meine Zusage...es ist eigenartig zu wissen, dass besagter Freund jemanden braucht, der ihn 'vermittelt' - irgendwie lässt mich dies nichts Gutes erwarten...andererseits wurde ich ja ebenfalls von Harry 'vermittelt'...also sollte ich mir wohl Gedanken darüber machen, ob ich den jungen Mann vielleicht nicht ebenso enttäuschen könnte.

Ich bin wirklich sehr nervös wegen des Treffens - was wohl nicht zuletzt daran liegt, dass ich Pläne habe, die vermutlich weit über die Erwartungen von Joe hinausgehen.

Joe...nie zuvor hat Harry mir etwas von einem Freund namens Joe erzählt...auch das beruhigt mich nicht gerade.

Aber ich werde mich am Samstag so lange in meine Recherchen vertiefen, bis es zu spät ist, um noch abzusagen...und dann werde ich nur noch meinem Gefühl die Führung überlassen - das ist der Plan!

Ich hoffe mein Kopf ist bis dahin so ausgelastet, dass er sich eine Ruhepause gönnen wird - sonst wird aus meinem 'mutigen' Vorstoß vermutlich ein Fiasko.

Ich weiß was Sie meinen, wenn Sie sagen, dass man die dunkle Seite nie ganz von der Leine lassen sollte. Im Moment halte ich mich dafür ohnehin nicht für fähig. Und trotz aller Pläne ist es so, dass ich mich ehrlich gesagt nicht einmal für fähig halte, sie ein Stückchen vorpreschen zu lassen und es kommt mir verwerflich vor, diesen Wunsch überhaupt zu hegen.

Wenn ich mich mit diesem Joe vereinigen würde...nur so, zum Vergnügen...dann würde mich vermutlich das schlechte Gewissen am nächsten Tag mit aller Macht treffen - ganz so wie Sie es prophezeien. Ich weiß nicht ob ich in der Lage wäre es zu verdrängen...aber vermutlich spielt mein Kopf...spielen meine Überlegungen zu diesem Thema schon wieder eine viel zu große Rolle.

Wir werden sehen wie lang die Schatten, über die ich zu springen gedenke, wirklich sind - und ob es mir gelingen wird.

Würden Sie mir die Daumen drücken?

Im letzten Brief vergaß ich tatsächlich Ihnen eine Frage zu stellen, was mich angesichts meines Geständnisses Ihnen gegenüber selbst kaum verwundert.

Ich hoffe Sie gestatten mir diesmal, Sie erneut um eine Auskunft zu bitten.

Glauben Sie, Lady Hadass würde sich über eine Darstellung der Sternenkonstellation und deren Bedeutung zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Geburt freuen?

Ich erbitte eine ehrliche...keine höfliche Antwort, aber ich denke fast, dass ich dies in einem Brief, den ich an Sie richte wohl nicht ausdrücklich erwähnen muss.

Sollten Sie der Meinung sein, dass Lady Hadass dem etwas abgewinnen könnte, so würde ich Sie gerne um die Angaben: Datum, genaue Zeit und Ort der Geburt, bitten.

So glücklich ich darüber bin, dass man mich vom Institut aus zu diesem wichtigen Projekt hinzuzieht, so sehr betrübt es mich doch, dass ich bis zum Wochenende keine Zeit finden werde Ihnen zu schreiben.

Ich würde Sie gerne fragen, ob Sie meine Briefe vermissen werden - aber ich bin mir darüber klar, dass ich bereits eine Frage gestellt habe und hoffe einfach auf Ihre Großzügigkeit sie mir dennoch zu beantworten.

Bitte passen Sie auf sich auf,

Hermine Granger


	24. Chapter 24

Liebe Leser  
Und wieder funktionieren weder die Alerts noch die reply-Funktionen... wir beantworten eure Reviews, aber es kann dauern, bis diese Antworten bei euch ankommen.  
Generell möchten wir hier noch einmal sagen, daß wir uns unglaublich über jede einzelen Review freuen und solange die Zeit es zuläßt, werden wir sie weiterhin beantworten. Aber bei der Dauer, die diese Story haben wird, ist es vorhersagbar, daß es Tage geben wird, an denen Familienleben, Job, Gesundheit oder was auch immer, einmal Vorrang haben. Selbst der Kostenfaktor für Nicht-Flat-Rate-Inhaberinnen ist ein Punkt, den wir beachten müssen... Es WIRD vorkommen, daß wir mal die eine oder andere Review nicht beantworten, weil es dann einfach einmal nicht geht... die einzige Alternative dazu, wäre ein deutlich langsamerer Update-Rhythmus und das wollen wir nicht - und... öhm... so glauben wir jedenfalls... ihr auch nicht, oder? ;O)  
Ganz liebe Grüße, Eure Arikaitas!

* * *

OlOIO

* * *

**Kapitel 24**

* * *

19. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Miss Granger,

die Ereignisse haben sich überschlagen und ich bin immer noch nicht ganz sicher, wie dies alles so schnell geschehen konnte und ob ich richtig gehandelt habe.

Hadass ist tot.

In der Nacht, nachdem ich Ihren letzten Brief erhalten hatte, waren Lucius, Draco und diverse Männer ihres Stabes, in völlig berauschtem Zustand hier und forderten sie heraus. Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, daß ich seit geraumer Zeit dafür gesorgt hatte, daß das Maß an Gewalt auf der Insel deutlich gesunken war. Ich weiß nicht, was am Mittwoch anders war als sonst, aber sie haben sich den Weg in und durch mein Haus geradezu freigeschlagen. In der Befürchtung, sie nicht aufhalten zu können, bin ich erst zu Hadass gelaufen, um ihr das Gefäß zu bringen, das ich nun schon so lange für den Fall der Fälle vorbereitet hatte. Ich habe ihr gesagt, daß sie es trinken soll, für den Fall, daß irgendjemand versucht, sich gewaltsam Zutritt zu dem Musikzimmer zu verschaffen, in dem ich sie dann eingeschlossen habe.

Ich habe alles versucht.

Ich habe wirklich alles versucht, Miss Granger!

Es war als hätte sich unter meinem Haus ein Tor in die Hölle aufgetan!

Ich vermute, daß sie irgendetwas eingenommen hatten, das sie auch der letzten Hemmungen beraubt hatte.

Sie haben einfach nicht aufgehört!

Die Flüche die ich verwendet habe, um sie aus den oberen Etagen fernzuhalten, wollte ich nie wieder sprechen.

Zwei meiner Diener, die treuer waren, als ich je erwartet hätte, haben, gemeinsam mit mir, viele aus ihren Reihen getötet oder zumindest außer Gefecht gesetzt, bevor sie weiterkommen konnten und letztendlich hatten wir sie besiegt und die Überlebenden, samt Lucius, unter unsere Kontrolle gebracht.

Aber Draco fehlte...

Und als ich nach oben ins Musikzimmer lief, fand ich die Tür aufgebrochen und Draco schimpfend und fluchend über der Leiche von Hadass. Neben den beiden das leergetrunkene Gefäß.

Ich glaube – ich bete... – daß sie bereits von dem Gift getötet war, als Draco sie in seine dreckigen Finger bekommen und aufs Brutalste geschändet hat.

Miss Granger, ich glaubte, ich müsse selbst auf der Stelle sterben, als ich gesehen habe, wie er sie zugerichtet hat!

Ich hätte ihn in seinem wütenden Geilheitsrausch nur von ihr herunterziehen brauchen. Es wäre ein leichtes gewesen, ihn nur außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Aber ich habe in dieser Situation nicht nachgedacht, Miss Granger, und jede Konsequenz die sich daraus ergeben würde, war mir gleichgültig...

Ich habe Draco getötet, ihn auf den Balkon geschleift, über das Geländer geworfen und seinen auf dem Boden zerschellten Körper in rasender Wut verbrannt.

Meine Hände zittern, während ich dies schreibe. Aber es fällt mir schwer, meiner Tat wegen Schuld zu empfinden. Es ist nun beinahe drei Tage her und ich sehe die Bilder noch vor mir, wie in dem Moment in dem es geschah – ich werde sie nicht los.

Ich habe Lucius, der, als er wieder zu Sinnen kam, zwar um seinen Sohn trauerte, es aber nicht gewagt hat, von mir Rechenschaft zu fordern, nach Hause geschickt und seitdem tut hier jeder so, als sei nie etwas geschehen. Dracos Tod und der etlicher seiner Männer wird regelrecht totgeschwiegen – genau wie die Tatsache, daß Hadass nicht mehr lebt.

Ich würde viel dafür geben, sie hier bestatten zu können, aber Sie wissen, daß alle Toten überführt werden müssen, weil jeder Mensch, ganz gleich ob tot oder lebendig, ganz gleich ob begraben oder sogar verbrannt, sich unter dem Einfluß des Schutzringes um Malfoy Island innerhalb weniger Wochen in etwas verwandelt, daß uns alle mit einer tödlichen Seuche heimsuchen würde. Nur das Siegel, das auf jedem einzelnen von uns liegt, und das eigentlich dazu gedacht ist, es uns unmöglich zu machen, die Insel zu verlassen, schützt uns vor den Auswirkungen der Magie die die Insel umhüllt. Aber das Siegel ist von Hadass abgefallen in dem Moment als sie starb. Sie kann nicht hierbleiben.

Die Leichen sollten alle heute ans Festland überführt werden, aber ich habe bewilligt bekommen, daß Hadass erst morgen hinterhergeschickt wird. Ich wollte verhindern, daß ihr Körper auch nur ein einziges Mal noch neben ihm zu liegen kommt. Mir ist schon der Gedanke unerträglich, daß man sie in das gleiche Grab werfen wird.

Miss Granger. Nie hatten Sie mehr Recht, mich einen Mörder zu nennen. Nie hatten Sie mehr Recht, mir jede Bitte, die ich an Sie haben könnte, abzuschlagen. Aber ich bitte nicht um meinetwillen, sondern für Hadass.

Selbst wenn Sie sie nicht erwecken können, flehe ich Sie an, sie nicht in diesem Massengrab verrotten zu lassen! Holen Sie sie da raus! Bitte! Und sei es nur, um sie in einem anständigen Grab zur Ruhe zu betten, sie vielleicht, wenn das möglich ist, zu ihrem Großvater zu bringen.

Sie hat das Gift getrunken, bis zur Neige. Ihr Körper wird sich für die Dauer von etwa zwei Wochen nicht verändern. Danach wird sie vergehen, wie jede andere Tote auch.

Miss Granger... ich habe eine Idee, welches das dritte Wesen sein könnte, die so gewagt, so unwahrscheinlich ist, daß ich sie selbst als verrückte, geisteskranke Theorie abtun würde, wenn ich nicht in der Situation wäre, in der ich bin.

Was, Miss Granger, wenn der Übersetzungsfehler, nach dem ich gesucht hatte, nicht der „Krieg" ist, sondern der Name des Trankes? In der Beschreibung der Zutaten wird stets von „Wesen" gesprochen. Im Namen des Trankes aber von „Tieren". Nirgendwo ist überliefert, wer den Trank entwickelt hat und was, wenn es kein Mensch war? Und noch weiter gesponnen – was, wenn für dieses Wesen auch der Mensch in die Kategorie der Tiere gehört? Ein Säugetier...

„Freiwillig gegebenes Blut von dem Wesen, das durch des Todes Berührung den Krieg um das Leben gewinnt."

Was, wenn dieser Krieg der Krieg ist, den wir gerade geführt haben? Der Krieg um das Bestehen der Magischen Welt, so wie wir sie kennen, damit Voldemort nicht die Welt beherrschen und zwangsläufig in den Tod reißen kann? Sie wissen, so wie ich, daß Potter von Voldemort persönlich mit dem Tod berührt wurde und daß er sich in diesem Akt auf eine Weise mit ihm verbunden hat, die es Potter letztendlich ermöglichte, den dunklen Lord zu töten. Den Krieg um unser aller Leben zu gewinnen.

Miss Granger, bitte erklären Sie mich nicht für verrückt – aber was, wenn Harry dieses dritte Wesen ist?

Ist es meine Verzweiflung, die mich das annehmen lässt? Allerdings war mir diese Idee schon früher gekommen und ich habe sie nur als puren Unfug verworfen.

Aber was, wenn es richtig ist?

Glauben Sie, daß Sie Harry dazu bewegen können, für diesen Trank freiwillig von seinem Blut zu geben, um es wenigstens zu versuchen? Wahrscheinlich ist es pure Spinnerei, geboren aus dummer Hoffnung – aber es gibt diesen winzigen Funken Hoffnung – so ist es doch, oder? Ist es so, Miss Granger?

Was kann ich tun, um ihn dazu zu bewegen von seinem Blut zu geben - freiwillig? Was kann ich ihm bieten, damit er sich dazu bereiterklärt? Ich tue alles, Miss Granger, was in meiner Macht steht, um seine Mithilfe zu bewirken – hören Sie? Alles!

Soll ich ihm schreiben? Was soll ich schreiben? Mit welchen Worten könnte ich ihn dazu bewegen, dies für die Frau des Mannes zu tun, den er so sehr haßt? Es muß hilfreich sein, ihn wissen zu lassen, daß sie Dumbledores Enkelin ist, oder? Eigentlich möchte ich ihn sogar um mehr bitten, nämlich auch darum, daß er Sie morgen nicht alleine das Risiko eingehen lässt, Hadass zu holen. Aber ich kann wohl kaum noch eine zweite Person bitten, sich für mich zum Verbrecher und Grabräuber zu machen.

Verflucht! Wenn ich doch helfen könnte! Aber mir sind hier die Hände gebunden! Nie habe ich mich so hilflos gefühlt.

Was immer an finanziellen Schwierigkeiten bei der Beschaffung der ersten beiden Zutaten, oder im schlimmsten Fall für die Bereitstellung eines ehrenhaften Grabmals, im Weg stehen könnte, müsste aus dem Weg geräumt sein. Ich habe heute eine Summe auf Ihr Konto transferieren lassen, die für alle Eventualitäten ausreichen müsste. Tun Sie mit dem Rest, was immer Ihnen beliebt. Ich will nichts davon zurück Aber bitte – bitte! – versuchen Sie, die drei Zutaten zu beschaffen und den Trank für Hadass zu brauen. Sie hat nun noch etwa eine Woche, bevor die normalen Prozesse einsetzen.

Morgen wird sie überführt.

Ich klammere mich in unvernünftiger Weise so sehr an die Hoffnung, daß Sie erreichen könnten, was ich von Ihnen erflehe, daß ich Ihnen, Ihrer Bitte gemäß, mitteile, daß Hadass sieben Jahre jünger ist als Sie selbst es sind und am 3. März geboren wurde. Die Stunde kenne ich nicht, weiß aber daß ihr Sternzeichen mit ihrem Aszendenten übereinstimmt. Ja, sie würde sich sicher über ein solches Horoskop freuen. Mögen die Götter geben, daß sie es irgendwann lesen kann.

Sollten Sie das Unmögliche schaffen, wird sie sofort medizinische Hilfe benötigen. Ich habe versucht, ihre Wunden zu heilen, aber die Sprüche dazu wirken offenbar nur bei Lebenden. Ich konnte fast nichts bewirken – und so habe ich sie nur gewaschen, in ihr Lieblingskleid gekleidet und hergerichtet. So wartet sie nun aufgebahrt darauf, daß man sie abholt.

Und ich bitte Sie um noch etwas.

Ich weiß, daß heute Abend das Treffen mit Joe sein wird – nutzen Sie es! Erleben Sie Ihren Körper im vollen Bewusstsein dessen, daß Sie ein freier Mensch sind, der über seine Emotionen, seine Gefühle und seine Bedürfnisse frei entscheiden kann.

Wenn Sie wirklich für mich tun wollen, was Sie mir angeboten haben und morgen Nacht in ein Massengrab steigen, um dort eine Ihnen wildfremde Frau herauszuholen, dann genießen Sie diese Nacht vor dem Sturm mit allen Sinnen.

Versuchen Sie, heute Nacht mehr zu leben, als sonst, wenn Sie morgen die Begegnung mit dem Tod für mich wagen.

Es tut mir leid, daß ich Sie in all diese Dinge mit hineinziehe.

Ja, ich habe etwas in der Art lange geplant, aber zum einen sollte es alles ganz gezielt, ganz kontrolliert und sicher ablaufen und zum anderen war es alles immer nur eine Theorie – ich weiß nicht, ob ich es jemals wirklich in die Tat umgesetzt hätte.

Der Himmel hat mir Ihren ersten Brief geschickt, Miss Granger, denn ich wüsste nun nicht, an wen ich mich wenden sollte, wenn es Sie nicht gäbe.

Nichts, absolut gar nichts würde mich glücklicher machen, als zu wissen, daß Hadass auf dem Festland lebt und in Sicherheit ist.

Aber ich vermisse sie jetzt schon.

Bei Merlin – ich vermisse sie so sehr!

Jetzt – genau jetzt - möchte ich ihre Finger in meinem Haar spüren – und zu wissen, daß das nie wieder der Fall sein wird, zerreißt mich!

Ich möchte sie nicht einmal tot gehen lassen.

Habe ich wirklich jemals behauptet, daß ich sie nicht liebte?

Warum tut es dann jetzt so unendlich weh, daß sie nicht mehr da ist?

Ich muß diesen Brief beenden, Miss Granger, denn ich kann nicht weiterschreiben. Ich habe nicht geschlafen, seit es geschehen ist, weil der Gedanke, daß ich schlafe, während sie in diesem offenen Sarg aufgebahrt liegt, unerträglich ist.

Noch unerträglicher ist der Gedanke an das Grab auf dem Festland. Hadass hat, seit ich sie damals aus der Miene herausgeholt hatte, Angst im Dunkeln. Sie hat mir einmal, da war sie noch sehr jung, das Versprechen abgenommen, daß ich ihr ein Licht mit ins Grab geben werde, wenn sie vor mir sterben sollte. Aber wie wahrscheinlich ist es, daß das irgendjemanden interessiert, wenn sie sie dort hineinwerfen und mit Erde zuschütten... ich werde wahnsinnig bei dem Gedanken!

Ich habe geschworen, ihr und ihrem Großvater, daß ich auf sie acht geben werde – und ich habe kläglich versagt.

Bitte, Miss Granger, helfen Sie Hadass – helfen Sie mir...

Severus Snape


	25. Chapter 25

Allen, die in der vergangenen Nacht Samhain, also den keltischen Jahreswechsel, gefeiert haben, senden wir ein frohes neues Jahr und wünschen euch, daß eure Sorgen im Samhain-Feuer verbrannt sind. Allen, die diesen Brauch nicht feiern, wünschen wir trotzdem, daß das Schicksal im kommenden Jahr nur Gutes für euch bereithält und euch die Kraft schenkt, auch die Dinge anzugehen, die unüberwindbar scheinen.  
Eure Arikaitas

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

**Kapitel 25**

* * *

19. August, London 

Lieber Herr Professor Snape,

völlig benommen sitze ich hier und starre auf Ihren Brief. Ich kann diese Zeilen fast nicht glauben...will sie nicht glauben! Sie dürfen einfach nicht wahr sein...und doch...ich weiß, dass es so ist.

Hadass ist tot!

Ich kann nur erahnen, wie schrecklich der Schmerz in Ihnen toben muss.

Keine Rache der Welt kann die Grausamkeit heimzahlen, die sie erdulden musste und ich bete ebenfalls, dass der Tod sie bereits umschlungen hielt, als Draco ihrer habhaft wurde.

Das Ausmaß dieser Geschehnisse kann ich noch gar nicht recht begreifen...und ich bin dankbar dafür! Es ist ein eigenartiges Gefühl für Unwissen dankbar zu sein...doch in diesem Falle bin ich es wahrhaftig.

Was immer zu tun nötig sein wird, um Hadass wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, werde ich tun! Ich bitte Sie, mir zu vertrauen!

Lassen Sie _mich _mit Harry reden - nach allem was heute geschehen ist, wird er mir keine Bitte abschlagen - glauben Sie mir einfach, auch wenn ich Ihnen eine Erklärung dafür schuldig bleiben werde...diese Erklärung passt nicht hierher...nicht nach all dem, was Ihnen widerfahren ist.

Noch bevor der morgige Tag zur Neige geht, werden wir Hadass aus dem Grab befreien und in meine Wohnung bringen.

Nie in meinem Leben habe ich etwas so sehr gewollt, wie diesen Trank zu brauen!

Das Institut war mit meiner Arbeit mehr als zufrieden und ich habe einige Unterlagen ausgehändigt bekommen, die ich Anfang der Woche von zu hause aus bearbeiten kann - nun bin ich unendlich dankbar dafür, denn es wird mir genügend Zeit geben, mich um die Trankzutaten zu kümmern.

Ich hoffe...ich bete, dass Sie mit Ihrer Vermutung, Harrys Blut betreffend, Recht haben!

Aber eines verspreche ich Ihnen bei allem was mir etwas bedeutet...sollte unser Plan fehlschlagen, so wird Hadass ihre letzte Ruhe an der Seite ihres Großvaters finden.

Natürlich haben Sie sie geliebt, Professor!

Sie haben für sie getan, was in Ihrer Macht stand - nun ist es an mir zu tun was immer mir möglich ist, um sie zurückzuholen.

Vertrauen Sie mir!

Professor - ich weiß, es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um mich mit Ihnen zu streiten...doch ich bekam heute eine Eule von Gringotts und die Summe, die Sie mir überwiesen haben, ist weitaus höher als sie von Nöten sein wird - selbst wenn ich den ein oder anderen Händler bestechen müsste, was hoffentlich nicht nötig sein wird...Sie wissen, dass ich das Geld nicht annehmen werde.

Sobald ich die Kosten überschauen kann, werden Sie den Rest zurückerhalten.

Ich weiß, dass es nichts gibt, was Ihren Verlust mildern könnte - ich bin auch nicht so vermessen, dies versuchen zu wollen - ich möchte Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich in Gedanken bei Ihnen bin.

Hermine Granger


	26. Chapter 26

_Achtung: dies ist das zweite Kapitel, das heute online gegangen ist - überseht bitte Kapitel 25 nicht!_

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

**Kapitel 26**

* * *

Tagesprophet, 19. August

**

* * *

**

**Ein neuer Dunkler Lord regiert Malfoy-Island!**

**Auf der Insel, deren Bevölkerung aus verurteilten Kriegsverbrechern und Todessern besteht, haben sich die Machtverhältnisse geändert. Und so, wie dies auf der Verbrecherinsel zu vermuten war, fand der Machtwechsel mit exzessivem Blutvergießen statt. Statt des „weißen" Lords, Lucius Malfoy, regiert nun der „dunkle" Lord, Severus Snape. **

Lord Snape, der diesen Titel durch Macht- und Beziehungsverhältnisse und später auch durch Besitzverhältnisse, vom ersten Tag seines Exils an, ebenso trug wie der ehemalige Regent der Insel, Lord Lucius Malfoy, hat die Familie seines Widersachers in einer einzigen Nacht zerschlagen. Wie bekannt wurde, hatte Snape, der früher, zum rückblickenden Entsetzen vieler Eltern, auf Hogwarts unterrichtet hatte, herausgefunden, daß seine äußerst junge Ehefrau eine Affäre mit Malfoys Sohn Draco hatte. Als er die beiden in seinen eigenen Wänden in flagranti ertappte, hat er sie von eigener Hand getötet und den Leichnam seines Nebenbuhlers sogar verbrannt. Seine tote Ehefrau trägt, nach Zeugenaussagen, deutliche Zeichen von körperlicher Misshandlung, die unschwer ebenfalls der Hand des betrogenen Ehemannes zuzuschreiben sind.

Auf Malfoy Island herrscht, wie allgemein bekannt ist, die Gesetzgebung, die die Verurteilten in ihrer bizarren Gesellschaft selbst bestimmt haben. Der Rest der Welt kann sich glücklich schätzen, daß sich die Sicherheitszauber über der Insel und die Exilzauber, die auf jedem einzelnen Bewohner liegen und nur durch den Tod aufgehoben werden, vom ersten Tag bis heute als hundertprozentig zuverlässig erwiesen haben. Somit droht der Welt durch den Aufstieg Snapes zum neuen dunklen Lord keine Gefahr.

Die Familie Malfoy musste sich nach diesem Zwischenfall zurückziehen. Heute, in den frühen Morgenstunden, wurden die Leichname von Draco Malfoy und diverser Angestellter aus dem Hause Malfoy aufs Festland überstellt um dort begraben zu werden. Morgen erst, wird die Leiche von Lord Snapes Ehefrau folgen. Somit hat der betrogene Ehemann das junge Liebespaar auch im Tode endgültig getrennt.

Es bleibt nun abzuwarten, was der Machtwechsel an Änderungen für den Handel mit der Verbrecherinsel mit sich bringt. Denn die wirtschaftlichen Fäden hielt der neue Regent schon vor seiner Machtübernahme fest in der dunklen Hand. Sein Reichtum soll, durch seine geschickten Finanzmanöver, inzwischen die Grenzen des Vorstellbaren überschreiten. Genauere Auskünfte über seine Vermögensverhältnisse verschweigt Gringotts jedoch. Allein durch seine finanziellen Möglichkeiten dürfte sein Status für geraume Zeit gesichert sein. Doch was nützt dem dunklen Lord all sein Gold, wenn sein Reich eine Insel ist, die er nur als toter Mann wieder verlassen können wird?


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27**

* * *

20. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Liebe Miss Granger,

sie haben Sie vor einigen Stunden, noch vor Sonnenaufgang, abgeholt. Ich habe sie bis zum Hafen begleitet und zugesehen, wie sie sie auf die Fähre gebracht haben, mit der gestern Draco und seine Leute weggebracht worden sind. Als ich dem Fährmann Geld dafür gab, daß er darauf Acht gibt, daß man sie nicht einfach in die Grube wirft, sondern sie vorsichtig legt, hatte ich das Gefühl, zu versuchen, den Fährmann des Styx zu bestechen, wohlwissend, daß es ihn kein bisschen interessiert. Und dann hat er übergesetzt. Während ich dort am Ufer stand und die Fähre langsam im Morgennebel verschwinden sah, musste ich an die Geschichten von Orpheus denken, der Euridike in die Unterwelt gefolgt ist, um sie dort wieder herauszuholen. Doch plötzlich kam mir die Erkenntnis, daß sich die Unterwelt auf meiner Seite befindet und nicht auf der, auf die man sie jetzt gebracht hat. Von daher sollte ich zufrieden sein, oder?

Sie... ich kann ihren Namen nicht schreiben... sie hat sich im Haus immer so verhalten, daß ich meine Ruhe hatte. Ich habe sie praktisch nie gehört. Eigentlich ist es jetzt genau so still wie sonst auch – aber trotzdem ist diese Stille anders. Sie dröhnt in meinem Kopf, als läge ein lauter Schrei über dem Haus.

Doch, so schrecklich wie dieser unhörbare Schrei ist, bin ich doch fasziniert davon, daß ich feststellen konnte, daß er nicht nur in meinem Kopf existiert, sondern daß das ganze Haus sie vermisst.

Als ich gestern, nachdem ich den Brief an Sie geschrieben hatte, in den Saal zurückkam, in dem sie aufgebahrt lag, habe ich eine ganz erstaunliche Entdeckung gemacht. Die mich gleichzeitig überrascht und doch nicht überrascht hat.

Die Bediensteten meines Hauses, hatten eine Wache für sie begonnen. Es sind etwa zwanzig Beschäftigte, von der Köchin über die Wachleute bis zum Major Domus. Sie alle hatten Kerzen aufgestellt und saßen im Raum verteilt, mit weiteren Kerzen in ihren Händen.

Niemand hat sie dazu aufgefordert. Sie haben von alleine ihrer Herrin die letzte Ehre erwiesen. Man musste sie einfach gern haben. Ihre Herrin hatte jeden einzelnen von ihnen handverlesen ins Haus geholt. Da jeder, der auf der Insel ist, durch Verwandtschaft oder als Besitz hier hergekommen ist, sind sie allesamt Überbleibsel von Familien, die es auf der Insel nicht geschafft haben. Ich habe meiner Gemahlin in diesen Dingen immer freie Hand gelassen und sie hat unseren Dienstbotenstab nach und nach, mit einem ganz erstaunlichen Gespür für Menschen, von diesen untergehenden Familien abgekauft, weil dies der einzige „legale" Weg war, einen Anspruch auf sie erheben zu können, der es anderen verbietet, sie in ihr eigenes Haus zu holen. Sie hat diese Menschen aber nie wie Leibeigene behandelt, obwohl sie es faktisch sind. Sie haben von ihr ein Gehalt bezogen, eigene, private Räume erhalten. Keine Sammelschlafräume, wie üblich, sondern tatsächliche, eigene Räume mit einem gemeinsamen Aufenthaltsraum, den sie in ihrer Freizeit gerne genießen.

Habe ich Ihnen eigentlich erzählt, daß in unserem Haus vor wenigen Tagen ein Kind geboren wurde? Ich denke gerade daran, weil die Stille des Hauses gerade eben von ihrem leisen Krähen durchbrochen wird. Vor einem halben Jahr hatte Hadass ihre junge Zofe zu uns geholt. Wohlwissend, daß diese von ihrem Vorbesitzer schwanger war. Unter diesen Vorbedingungen hätte sich das junge Ding eigentlich nur noch in einem örtlichen Bordell niederlassen können. Aber Hadass mochte sie. Letzte Woche ist die kleine Carmina auf die Welt gekommen. Ich habe heute morgen den Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen und musste wieder daran denken, ob irgendwem bewusst ist, daß auf dieser Insel auch Kinder geboren werden...

In jedem Fall habe ich seit Mittwoch, seit die Dienstboten meines Hauses, für mich relativ überraschend, alles darangesetzt haben, ihre Herrin und auch mich, vor Schaden zu bewahren und zwei der Männer dabei sogar Seite an Seite mit mir gegen die Angreifer kämpfend ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt haben, deutlicher als bisher begriffen, was Hadass da aufgebaut hat! Sie hat es geschafft, daß sich jeder in diesem Haus als Teil einer Familie empfindet. Und diese Familie hat den gestrigen Tag und die gestrige Nacht bis heute morgen mit mir gemeinsam Wache gehalten.

Es hatte etwas Rührendes, daß ich mich, als ich irgendwann aus einem kurzen Schlaf, in den ich gefallen war, erwachte, an die Seite der Köchin gelehnt fand, die mich vorsichtig umfasst hielt, damit ich nicht von meinem Stuhl falle. Es war mir ein wenig peinlich, aber das verschwand schnell, weil sie mir nur lächelnd zunickte. Während des kurzen Schlafes waren die anderen mit ihren Stühlen, oder auch einfach nur stehend, näher an mich herangekommen. So, als wachten sie nicht nur über Hadass, sondern auch über mich.

Es fällt mir schwer, diese Herzlichkeit und Wärme bewusst einzuordnen, aber ich bin dankbar dafür.

Ich wage es kaum, von den Dingen zu schreiben, die Sie nun auf dem Festland versuchen werden. Miss Granger, ich vertraue Ihnen. Ohne jedes Wenn und Aber. Und ich danke Ihnen, daß Sie es übernehmen wollen, mit Harry zu sprechen. Doch ich bitte Sie eindringlich, mir zu schreiben, was vorgefallen ist! Ich hoffe sehr, daß Sie nicht in irgendeiner Form zu Schaden gekommen sind? Geht es Ihnen gut, Miss Granger? Es geht sicherlich um die Vorstellung seines Bekannten Joe? Was ist geschehen? Wer war dieser Mann? Es klingt nicht so, als wären der Abend und die Nacht so verlaufen, wie Sie es geplant hatten... Sie schreiben „nach allem was heute geschehen ist"... Miss Granger, noch einmal – geht es Ihnen gut?

Heißt ihr Satz „wir werden Hadass befreien", daß Potter Ihnen dabei helfen wird? Es wäre mir eine große Erleichterung, zu wissen, daß Sie dabei nicht allein sind! Der Sonntag wird sich vermutlich gut dafür eignen, weil man nicht einmal auf die Dunkelheit warten muß, da, meinen Informationen nach, das Grabmal ohnehin kaum, sonntags aber praktisch gar nicht, bewacht wird. Warum sollte man es auch bewachen...

Es ist wohl richtig, daß ich Hadass, ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen, geliebt habe – es noch immer tue. Vielleicht habe ich immer darauf gewartet, daß ich Liebe empfinde, wie man sie einer Frau gegenüber empfindet. Vielleicht habe ich auf Begehren gewartet und das Ausbleiben desselben als das Fehlen von Liebe interpretiert. Dabei ist mir dann entgangen, daß ich sie liebe, wie man vielleicht eine Tochter liebt. Ich weiß es nicht, Miss Granger. Ich weiß nur, daß ich sie, nach unserer Hochzeitsnacht, nie wieder auf diese Weise angefasst habe. Wir haben unzählige Nächte in unserem gemeinsam Bett Arm in Arm oder noch weiter ineinander verschlungen geschlafen – aber es war immer nur die Nähe, die wir gesucht und gegeben haben – nie mehr.

Es stimmt, daß Sie meinen Verlust nicht mildern können, aber es bedeutet mir viel, Sie auf der anderen Seite zu wissen und zu lesen – und zu fühlen – daß Sie in Gedanken bei mir sind.

Danke dafür.

Severus Snape

PS. Was die Finanzen betrifft, war mir klar, daß Sie protestieren würden. Aber ich bitte Sie, mir zu gestatten, wenigstens einmal mit diesem Reichtum etwas Vernünftiges zu tun. Seien sie Hadass, wenn Sie es schaffen sollten, sie zu erwecken, eine Ansprechpartnerin, die sich gedanklich nicht mit ihren Schulden herumplagen muß. Was Sie für Hadass und mich tun, ist mit Geld nicht zu bezahlen, das ist mir klar – das versuche ich damit auch nicht -, aber wenn Sie meiner Seele ein wenig Frieden schenken, indem Sie sich auf diese Weise für mich einsetzen, dann gestatten Sie bitte mir, Ihnen auf die Weise, die mir möglich ist, ebenfalls in einem einzelnen Bereich Ihres Lebens ein wenig Ihrer Ruhe zurückzugeben, die man Ihnen ohne Ihr Verschulden genommen hat.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel 28**

* * *

20. August, London

Lieber Herr Professor Snape,

als ich den Tagespropheten las, blieb mir mein Frühstück quer im Halse stecken.

Diese unglaubliche Verdrehung der Tatsachen sorgte dafür, dass ich mein Brötchen weit von mir schob und den Tag lieber nüchtern begann.

Natürlich wird es hier niemanden scheren, wie die Dinge tatsächlich abgelaufen sind...dennoch erscheint es mir wie ein wahrer Höllentrip, dass die Malfoys hier wie Opfer beschrieben werden - ganz davon zu schweigen, in welches Licht man Sie stellt!

Ich spüre Zorn in mir und weiß doch, dass ich diesen zurückdrängen muss, da wichtigere Aufgaben auf mich warten.

Sie haben richtig vermutet, dass ich Harry für heute Abend um Hilfe gebeten habe. Ich brauche jemanden, der die Augen mit aufhält. Sobald ich Hadass in meine Räume gebracht habe, werde ich mich bei Ihnen melden.

Es macht mich fast wahnsinnig, dass ich frühestens morgen Ausschau nach den Zutaten halten kann - doch eine ist mir bereits sicher. Harry hat keine Einwände sein Blut für Ihre Frau zu geben.

Wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte, ist er mir etwas schuldig...so glaubt er jedenfalls und unter diesen Umständen lasse ich ihn nur allzu gerne in dem Glauben.

Es hat mich tief bewegt, dass Sie sich scheinbar Sorgen um mich gemacht haben. Mein gestriger Abend verlief völlig anders, als ich es erwartet hatte...und ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob Sie es überhaupt hören möchten.

Ich darf vorwegnehmen, dass mir nichts Unangenehmes zugestoßen ist.

Harry hatte mich am frühen Abend abgeholt, damit wir in einem Restaurant auf seinen Freund Joe treffen konnten.

Joe war...nett...nett und unsäglich langweilig.

Er begann unsere Konversation damit, dass ich seiner Mutter ähneln würde...nein, dies stammt nicht aus einer Kömodie...er sagte: "Es ist verblüffend...Sie haben die gleichen Haare wie meine Mutter - damals - als sie noch jünger war - jetzt ist sie grau - aber sie ist ja auch älter als Sie."

Ich glaube Harry trat ihm unter dem Tisch gegen das Bein - jedenfalls ließ Joe sein Weinglas vor Schreck fallen und versaute die Tischdecke. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und stieß hastig einen Spruch aus, der die Decke in Brand setzte.

Nachdem wir uns alle etwas beruhigt hatten, fragte ihn Harry nach seinem Job. Joe sah ihn verwirrt an und Harry erklärte mir sichtlich genervt, dass Joe ebenfalls im Ministerium arbeiten würde. Er sei dort im Bereich der Schadensbegrenzung durch verfehlte Zauber zuständig...dies löste leider bei mir einen Lachanfall aus, den ich erst nach geraumer Zeit eindämmen konnte.

Das Essen verlief schweigsam und ich war sehr dankbar dafür. Meine Gedanken liefen zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon Amok. Als Harry sich noch vor dem Dessert verabschieden wollte, sprang ich ihm fast auf den Schoß, um ihn zum Bleiben zu überreden.

Joe eröffnete mir beim Dessert, dass er mich gerne wiedersehen würde, er mich aber dann gerne seiner Mutter vorstellen würde, da er auf ihre Meinung viel Wert lege.

Sie können sich sicher denken, dass ich selbst in größter Geilheit (Verzeihung) keine Chance gehabt hätte, diesen Mann als OneNightStand in mein Bett zu bekommen.

Harry, dem das Fiasko sichtlich leid tat, sah mich achselzuckend an, worauf ich Joe klipp und klar sagte, dass aus uns niemals etwas werden würde.

Schließlich begleitete mich Harry nach hause - und jetzt kommt der Teil, der Sie wahrscheinlich weniger amüsieren wird.

Nachdem wir meine Wohnung betreten hatten, musste ich wieder beginnen zu lachen. Harry entschuldigte sich wortreich bei mir, doch dann stimmte er in mein Lachen ein und wir konnten uns kaum noch halten.

Wir haben schon so oft nah beieinander gestanden - wir haben all die Jahre wie Bruder und Schwester gelebt - aber Gestern ist es plötzlich anders gewesen.

Ich habe ihn geküsst. Es war das erste mal überhaupt. Harry war anfangs verwirrt. Doch Sie können mir glauben, dass er nicht abgeneigt war. Wir schafften es nicht einmal bis in mein Schlafzimmer. Ich glaube, ich habe Harry noch nie so außer Kontrolle erlebt - und dabei kenne ich ihn nun schon so lange...es war fast so, als habe auch er sich immer gefragt, wie es wohl sein mochte...

Ich werde Ihnen die Details ersparen, denn ich befürchte, dass Sie meine Wahl nicht gutheißen werden...dennoch, es war ein Befreiungsschlag in vielerlei Hinsicht.

Jedoch bin ich mir sicher, dass Harry nicht ahnt, dass ich genau so etwas geplant hatte. Er sucht die 'Schuld' bei sich, denn die Ernüchterung kam bei ihm um einiges heftiger als bei mir.

Er sagte mir noch in der selben Nacht, dass er mich nicht lieben würde. Ich versicherte ihm, dass es eine einmalige Sache war, die wir nicht zerreden sollten, da auch ich ihn nicht liebe.

Dennoch hat er wohl das Gefühl, mir etwas schuldig zu sein. Wenn ich nun seine Hilfe fordere, so weiß ich genau, dass er sie mir nicht verwehren wird. Er ist über die Dinge so weit informiert, dass er versteht, dass ich Hadass aus Überzeugung helfen möchte.

Wenn der Trank tatsächlich funktionieren sollte, so wird mir Harry auch helfen einige formelle Dinge zu...ändern.

Hadass wird eine neue Identität bekommen. Sie kann so lange bei mir bleiben wie sie möchte. Doch noch kann ich nur beten, dass es überhaupt zu diesem Fall kommt.

Ich weiß was vor mir liegt, und ich will Ihnen nicht verhehlen, dass ich Angst habe. Aber ein gesundes Maß an Angst ist wohl nötig, um sich mit der nötigen Sorgfalt an die Arbeit zu machen.

Es hat mich sehr gerührt, wie Ihre Angestellten den Verlust von Lady Hadass ebenfalls betrauert haben - und irgendwie erleichtert es mich, dass man Ihnen in Ihrem eigenen Hause die Hochachtung zukommen lässt, die Ihnen gebührt.

Es muss schrecklich sein, das Haus nun ohne diesen guten Geist zu wissen.

Bitte verzeihen Sie, aber ich spüre jetzt wie die Nervosität mich erfasst. In wenigen Stunden werde ich Ihre Hadass zum ersten mal leibhaftig zu Gesicht bekommen und die Umstände könnten wohl kaum schrecklicher sein.

Doch ich bin dankbar für Ihre Beschreibungen von ihr, denn so ist mir immer bewusst um was es geht und ich weiß, dass ich es schaffen werde.

Sie wissen sicher, dass ich Ihnen für Ihre finanzielle Großzügigkeit gar nicht genug danken kann. Die Sorge um meine finanzielle Situation ist einer Sorge gewichen, die eindeutig noch schlimmer zu ertragen ist.

Die Sorge um Sie!

Ich habe Angst um Sie, Severus.

Angst davor, was aus Ihnen wird.

Bislang war ich es, die die Fragen stellte und Sie derjenigen, der Bedingungen fordern durfte. Ich möchte nun gerne die Rollen vertauschen.

Ich habe eine Bedingung von der ich hören muss, dass Sie sie erfüllen werden.

Diese Bedingung erwächst aus der Sorge, dass Sie sich selbst aufgeben könnten, wenn Hadass nicht wiederkehren kann - oder wenn Sie sie endgültig in Sicherheit wissen. Sie wird Ihnen dennoch entrissen sein.

Daher möchte ich, dass Sie mir versprechen, mir immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen, so gut es Ihnen möglich sein wird.

Ich hoffe, Sie sind bereit, mir dieses Versprechen zu geben.

Ihre Hermine Granger


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 29**

* * *

20. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Liebste Miss Granger,

Ich würde es nicht „aufgeben" nennen. Es kommt mir vielmehr so vor, als läge ich, nach einer langen, schweren Krankheit nun endlich regelrecht erleichtert im Sterben und als seien Sie eine Heilerin, die mich einfach nicht gehen läßt. Ich bin aller Verpflichtungen entledigt. Ich habe keine weitere Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Ich könnte alles von mir abfallen lassen und mich für das Ende schlafen legen. Müde genug bin ich dafür allemal. Wobei ich mit dieser Metapher niemals die Beendigung meines realen Lebens meinen würde, falls das Ihre Sorge war – dafür bin ich nicht der Typ, aber doch jede Form von gesellschaftlichem Bemühen.

Aber so wie Albus Dumbledore damals plötzlich vor mir stand, stehen nun Sie da und geben mir einfach eine neue Aufgabe und zwingen mich zurück ins Leben.

Und wie damals, erglüht dieser dumme Funke und ich greife die Hand.

Sie sind so erstaunlich... so überaus erstaunlich... ist Ihnen bewusst, daß Sie vergessen haben, mir zu schreiben, für was mein Versprechen die Bedingung sein soll? Aber ich gebe es Ihnen trotzdem. Ich verspreche, daß ich Ihnen immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen werde, so gut es mir möglich ist.

Sie haben mit Harry Potter geschlafen? Trotz allem, was geschehen ist, habe ich beim Lesen dieser Zeilen so lange gelacht, bis mir vor Lachen die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Nicht etwa, weil ich es für verwerflich hielte oder gar für lächerlich – nein, es ist nur so ganz und gar unfassbar, daß es geschehen ist. Ausgerechnet mit ihm! Aber ich denke, daß es gut war, daß es richtig war – vor allem, daß Sie danach geklärt haben, wie die Gefühlslage ist. Wenn er Sie nicht liebt, dann hat er diese Nacht genauso gebraucht, wie Sie. Und es macht mich glücklich für Sie, daß es dieses Ereignis gab.

Und? Fühlt es sich nun falsch an? Haben Sie es nicht genossen? Haben Sie nicht gefühlt, wie das Leben durch ihre Adern rauscht und in Ihnen wie ein Feuerwerk explodiert und unzählige warme Farben in ihr Gemüt zaubert?

Auch wenn sich mir in der Tat der Magen zusammenzieht, bei dem Gedanken, daß ausgerechnet er es war... daß Sie diese Nacht mit Harry Potter erleben konnten, macht es so unendlich viel besser, als wenn es mit irgendeinem Fremden gewesen wären, denn Sie wissen, daß Sie sich, selbst wenn nicht „diese" Art von Liebe zwischen Ihnen gibt, sehr viel bedeuten. Das macht die Nähe, die Geborgenheit, die Berührung um ein Vielfaches intensiver – meinen Sie nicht auch? Und wer weiß... vielleicht entdecken Sie irgendwann, daß diese anderen Gefühle, die jetzt ausgeschlossen wurden, doch noch auftauchen? Daß ich Potter nicht leiden kann, heißt nicht, daß er nicht möglicherweise ein guter Gefährte für Sie wäre.

Ich bin ihm dankbar, daß er Ihnen gegeben hat, was Sie gesucht und gebraucht haben und ich bin ihm sehr, sehr dankbar, daß er Ihnen hilft. Ganz gleich, was ich von ihm halte, und das werde ich hier nun sicher nicht detailliert aufführen, bin ich doch sicher, daß er alles daran setzen wird, Sie zu beschützen.

Und nie im Leben hätte ich gedacht, daß ich ihn einmal beneiden würde...

...wenn auch sicher nicht um seinen Geschmack was zu verkuppelnde männliche Freunde betrifft. Sie müssen mir bei Gelegenheit schreiben, wo er diesen Dorftrottel aufgegabelt hat. Eine Gelegenheit wie die, die sich diesem Joe geboten hat, so dermaßen nicht zu nutzen, grenzt an ein Ausmaß von Dummheit, das mit Zwangssterilisation bestraft werden müsste, damit diese Gene der nächsten Generation nicht versehentlich zur Verfügung gestellt werden.

Daß Sie mir dieses Versprechen abgenommen haben, hat mich wachgerüttelt. Und in Kombination mit der Tatsache, daß Hadass nun fort ist, habe ich heute begonnen, Malfoy Island neu zu sortieren. Man hat mir den Titel „Dunkler Lord" verliehen? Wie überaus passend, denn die Einwohner der „Verbrecherinsel" werden mich in absehbarer Zeit als Heimsuchung ansehen. Ich werde nicht länger zulassen, daß sich die obersten Reihen hier aufführen, als bestimmten sie über Leben und Tod jedes einzelnen.

Ich beabsichtige dies zu ändern, indem ICH es ab heute tue.

Das mag jetzt erschreckend klingen, ist aber absolut notwendig. Die Änderungen müssen tiefer und einschneidender Art sein. Ich habe über unzählige wirtschaftliche Stränge der Insel die alleinige Vollmacht. Da die Oberschicht mit Feiern beschäftigt war und mit Profanitäten wie „Handel" in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte, ist ihnen nie bewusst geworden, daß sie mir den Zugriff auf beinahe alle entscheidenden Kontakte und Bezugsquellen gegeben haben.

Ich werde diese Insel über die Finanzen in die Knie zwingen und von Grund auf neu errichten.

Als Hadass noch hier war und ich auf ihre Sicherheit Rücksicht nehmen musste, wäre dies undenkbar gewesen, denn es ist klar, daß ich mir damit ganz sicher keine neuen Freunde machen werde, aber jetzt... jetzt ist alles machbar...

Malfoy wird Zeter und Mordeo schreien, wenn ihm klar ist, was ihn sein „kleiner Ausrutscher" gekostet hat.

Soll mich der Tagesprophet doch in das Licht stellen, das er für richtig hält... Fakt ist, daß kein einziger wirtschaftlicher Kontakt zum Festland in irgendeiner Form darauf negativ reagiert hat. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es hat Eulen von hochrangigen Stellen gegeben, die mich zu meiner neuen Stellung beglückwünschten und in denen man mich bat, diese Stellen meiner weiterhin wünschenswerten Zusammenarbeit zu versichern. Wie einfühlsam, daß nicht eine dieser Stellen Beileid zum Tod meiner Gattin geäußert hat. Wobei das dadurch begründet sein könnte, daß man mich, laut Zeitungsartikel, selbst für ihren Tod verantwortlich sieht.

Sie werden es also heute tatsächlich wagen... Bei Merlin... es war immer ein rein gedankliches Szenario. Daß es nun tatsächlich wahr wird, ist absolut unglaublich. Ja, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß sie erweckt wird, ist winzig, aber allein die Tatsache, daß es jemanden gibt, der sie in Empfang nimmt, hebt eine zentnerschwere Last von meinem Herzen.

Wie haben Sie Potter davon überzeugen können, daß er Ihnen helfen muß? In Ihren Zeilen glaube ich zu lesen, daß Sie sich nicht nur auf sein schlechtes Gewissen berufen, sondern ihn auch überzeugen konnten? Er muß erst einmal schrecklich auf die ganze Sache reagiert haben, oder? Hat er nicht getobt und geflucht? Er darf seinen Zorn auf mich nicht an Hadass auslassen... aber ich verlasse mich völlig darauf, daß Sie darauf achten werden.

Wen Besseres hätte ich finden können, als Hermine Granger? Natürlich haben Sie bereits weitergedacht und eine neue Identität in die Wege geleitet... was sonst hätte ich von Ihnen erwarten sollen.

Ich danke Ihnen unendlich für Ihre Hilfe, für Ihr Mitgefühl, Ihre Sorge... Ihre Angst.

Eine Winzigkeit habe ich in all dem was geschehen ist, noch vergessen. Anbei sende ich Ihnen ein Bild meiner... nein... nicht mehr meiner... ein Bild von Hadass, wie sie heute aussieht, damit Sie sie überhaupt finden können. Wenn man ihr wunderschönes, braunes, nicht zu bändigendes Haar und ihre warmen Augen sieht, könnte sie Ihre kleine Schwester sein...

In tiefster Dankbarkeit warte ich mit klopfendem Herzen auf Ihren nächsten Brief.

Ihr Severus Snape

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

_(Wer das „aktuelle" Bild von Hadass Snape haben möchte, soll, wie üblich, seine Mail-Adresse in der Review hinterlassen mit dem Stichwort „Kapitel 29". Wir schicken es dann zu. ACHTUNG: wer einmal ein Bild bekommen hat, ist automatisch im Bilder-Abo und braucht NICHTS zu schreiben - die Bilder kommen automatisch))_


	30. Chapter 30

**Kapitel 30**

* * *

_Als Snape seinen letzten Brief abgeschickt hatte, bekam er wenige Augenblicke später Hermines Brief, der unmöglich schon eine Antwort sein konnte – die Briefe hatten sich überschnitten._

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

20. August, London 

Lieber Professor Snape,

es ist geschafft!

Wir haben Hadass aus dem Grab holen können!

Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen etwas anderes mitteilen, aber zu meinem großen Entsetzen fand ich ihren Körper völlig nackt vor.

Von dem Nachthemd fehlte jede Spur - jedoch kann es sein, dass es sehr wohl im Grab selbst lag, aber ich konnte es zumindest nicht ausmachen.

Mit Hilfe meines Zauberstabes legte ich Erdschicht um Erdschicht frei und stieß auf etliche Leichen in verschiedenen Verwesungsstadien.

Nur ein einziges mal musste mich Harry warnen, weil er jemanden sah - und er war genötigt, zwischen den Bäumen mit der Dunkelheit zu verschmelzen, während ich mich kurzerhand in das teilweise freigelegte Grab legte.

Glücklicherweise kam die Person nicht einmal in die Nähe, sonst hätte allein der Gestank des Todes uns schon verraten.

Ich betete, dass Hadass zu denen gehörte, die zuoberst lagen. Einmal fand ich eine junge Frau, die etwa ihr Alter haben musste, aber dann ließ ich die Spitze meines Zauberstabes erglühen und ich erkannte, dass ihr Gesicht so grell geschminkt war, dass sie viel älter wirkte als sie es wohl war - ihr Unterleib war bereits von Würmern zerfressen und ich erkannte, dass es nicht Hadass sein konnte - ich vermute es war eine der Dirnen, die viel zu früh ihr Leben lassen musste.

Ich muss zugeben, dass dies ein Moment war, in dem ich in meiner Verzweiflung meinen eigenen Schrei erstickte.

Das Grab ist riesig und wird scheinbar stets so oft aufgewühlt, dass man nur schwer ausmachen kann, an welcher Stelle zuletzt jemand zur Ruhe gebettet wurde...was in diesem Zusammenhang ohnehin der absolute Hohn ist. Mir war schwindlig vom Gestank und selbst der beste Zauber wollte meine Nase nicht mehr täuschen.

Harry flehte mich an aufzugeben, doch ich sagte ihm nur, er solle gehen - ich würde notfalls bis zum Morgengrauen weiter suchen.

Er blieb und ich muss zugeben, dass ich unendlich dankbar dafür war. Zwischen so viel Tod fragt man sich irgendwann, ob man nicht selbst längst die letzte Grenze überschritten hat.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Anblick auch nur eines weiteren fahlen Körpers ertrage und immer häufiger stieß ich auf Leichen, die wohl schon länger dort lagen und deren Leiber bereits als Festmahl für Maden und Käfer dienten.

Und dann fand ich sie!

Ihr Körper war schmutzverkrustet und ihr Haar ist völlig verfilzt. Aber ich erkannte sie dennoch. Ich weiß nicht ob ich Ihnen schrieb, dass ich einen Zeitungsartikel in der Bücherei fand, in dem sie am Tage ihrer Hochzeit abgebildet war - damals löste das Bild in mir tatsächlich eine unglaubliche Wut auf Sie aus...Hadass schien so jung...so zerbrechlich...Sie dagegen so ernst und unnachgiebig...Sie wissen, dass ich es ebenso falsch auffasste, wie es heute noch alle tun...es tut mir leid...mehr kann ich nicht sagen, außer dass es mir unendlich leid tut!

Ich konnte nicht begreifen warum Hadass nackt war - und dann sah ich sie...die schrecklichen Verletzungen.

Was für ein Dämon aus der Hölle war Draco Malfoy, dass er derart bestialisch über sie herfallen konnte? Er hat den Tod verdient! Ein Mensch wie er hatte niemals das Leben verdient!

Ich gab Harry ein Zeichen, dass ich mit ihr apparieren würde. Er hat sich darum gekümmert, dass das Grab wieder verschlossen wurde und keine Spuren von uns zurückblieben.

Jetzt liegt Hadass in meinem Gästezimmer auf dem Bett. Ich konnte sie weitestgehend reinigen und den Geruch des Todes von ihr nehmen. Dann habe ich ihr, dank des Schwebezaubers, ein weißes Spitzennachthemd anziehen können.

Sie ist selbst im Tode wunderschön!

Sobald ich diesen Brief beendet habe, werde ich ihr Haar bürsten.

Sie soll es in normalem Zustand vorfinden, wenn sie erwacht.

Ich weiß, dass ich ihre schrecklichen Wunden nicht heilen kann und ich muss zugeben, dass die Reinigung ihres Körpers an diesen Stellen fast unmöglich war - aber wenn sie erwacht, so werde ich dafür sorgen, dass auch dies bald der Vergangenheit angehört.

Ich weiß nicht was ich Ihnen noch schreiben soll...ich bin erschöpft...körperlich wie geistig.

Aber ich bin dankbar, dass ich sie fand - ich habe sie gefunden und sie ist bei mir in Sicherheit.

Eigentlich wollte ich hier enden, aber es gibt noch etwas, das ich Ihnen sagen muss...vielleicht sollte ich lieber schweigen...aber Sie würden mich hassen, wenn Sie es jemals herausfinden und ich es Ihnen vorenthielt.

Als ich Hadass fand...ich...

Als ich Hadass fand, da lag sie auf einem verkohlten Leichnam. Wer immer sie dort verscharrt hat, wollte einer erlogenen Gerechtigkeit Genüge tun, indem er das angebliche Liebespaar im Tode wieder vereinte.

Ich sah Draco Malfoy...seine Zähne blitzten durch das schwarze Fleisch, als würde er mir selbst in diesem Zustand noch hämisch ins Gesicht grinsen. Ich warf einen großen Erdklumpen über die grinsende Fratze, aber ich fürchte, der Anblick wird mich heute Nacht heimsuchen.

Es gibt nicht viel was ich mir für diese Nacht wünsche...eigentlich nur Frieden...Frieden und Reinheit - und keine Träume...traumlosen Frieden.

In Hadass Zimmer wird eine Kerze leuchten, solange sie bei mir sein wird. Wenn der warme Glanz in ihre Augen zurückkehren wird, so weiß ich, dass sich all dies gelohnt hat.

Bitte denken Sie an meine Forderung...sagen Sie mir, dass Sie nicht aufgeben werden, dass Sie bleiben werden...bei Hadass...bei mir!

Ihre Hermine Granger


	31. Chapter 31

****

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich ganz herzlich Satia dafür danken, dass sie das Bilderabo organisiert und damit so wundervoll dafür sorgt, dass diese Geschichte noch viel lebendiger wird. Mit jedem Bild, das Ihr, liebe Leser, jetzt in unterschiedlichen Abständen in euren Postfächern finden könnt, hat Satia mich ebenfalls überrascht. Ganz lieben Dank dafür - Du bist unglaublich!_

_Herzliche Grüße, Kira_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 31**

* * *

20. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Liebste Miss Granger,

WARUM? Warum musste man ihr das noch antun? Bei den Göttern! WARUM??? Als sie diese Insel verlassen hat, sah sie aus, wie eine schlafende Prinzessin... Ihr Haar war nicht nur gekämmt, es war in aller Sorgfalt hergerichtet und hochgesteckt... Und sie trug nicht nur ein Nachthemd, sondern ihre liebste Robe, ein Ballkleid, einen Traum aus cremefarbener Seide und Spitze. WARUM? Und welcher kranke Geist könnte auf die Idee kommen, daß sie auf der verbrannten Fratze von Draco Malfoy liegen wollte?!

Ich danke Ihnen so sehr, daß Sie das auf sich genommen haben. Daß Hadass nun bei Ihnen ist und daß sie... Sie wissen, was ich meine – ich brauche es Ihnen nicht zu schreiben. Sie sind der Engel, der seine Flügel über diese unschuldige Frau hält.

Aber es tut so weh, daß sie dort war, wo Sie sie gefunden haben! Es tut so weh... Bei Merlin... Warum geschehen diese Dinge? Was hat Hadass getan, daß sie das verdient? Warum ist alles so gekommen?

Hermine – lassen Sie Harry heute Nacht nicht gehen! Er soll bei Ihnen bleiben und über Sie wachen! Lassen Sie nicht zu, daß er Sie jetzt alleine lässt. Nie wieder kann ich gut machen, was ich Ihnen mit meiner Bitte angetan habe und doch würde ich es immer wieder tun, weil ich keine andere Wahl habe.

Hermine, ich weiß, welches Versprechen ich Ihnen in meinem letzten Brief gegeben habe...

...und morgen – oder übermorgen – oder nächste Woche – werde ich froh sein, daß ich es Ihnen gegeben habe, aber jetzt in diesem Moment...

Ich will nicht mehr!

Ich will, daß das alles aufhört!

Ich ertrage es nicht mehr!

Und gleichzeitig danke!

Immer wieder Dank für Ihre Hilfe.

Und noch einmal: lassen Sie Potter nicht gehen! Wenn er Ihnen jemals ein Freund war, dann wird er Sie heute Nacht nicht alleine lassen!

Ich wünsche Ihnen in der Tat eine traumlose Nacht und danke Ihnen für die Kerze an Hadass Bett.

In grenzenloser Dankbarkeit, Ihr ergebenster Diener

Severus Snape


	32. Chapter 32

_Achtung: Kapitel 31 & 32 sind gleichzeitig online gegangen_

* * *

**Kapitel 32**

* * *

21. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Liebe Miss Granger,

nach einigen Stunden Schlaf und einem halbwegs vernünftigen Frühstück sieht die Welt heute anders aus, als in der vergangenen Nacht. Entschuldigen Sie bitte meinen unangebracht emotionalen Ausbruch. Ich fürchte, daß meine Nerven mir erstmals endgültig ihren Dienst versagt haben. Es ist wirklich mehr als ausreichend, daß Sie mit den Dingen zu kämpfen haben, die sich nun bei Ihnen auf dem Festland abspielen. Da ist es vollkommen unnötig, daß ich Sie zusätzlich mit meinen nervlichen Einbrüchen belaste.  
Wissend, daß Sie sich Gedanken darum machen, was ich noch immer verwunderlich finde, kann ich Ihnen mitteilen, daß ich wieder völlig in Ordnung bin.  
Ich hoffe, daß auch Sie in der Nacht noch Erholung von den körperlichen und nervlichen Strapazen Ihrer gestrigen Horror-Unternehmung finden konnten.  
Teilen Sie mir bitte mit, wenn ich für die kommenden Dinge (oder anderes?) in irgendeiner Form hilfreich sein kann.

Ihr Severus Snape


	33. Chapter 33

Wir möchten noch einmal darauf hinweisen, daß es in dieser Geschichte auch weiterhin einige heftige Kapitel geben wird und daß wir, wie in der Einleitung geschrieben, aus Gründen der Spannung, weiterhin nicht davor warnen möchten. Wenn wir "böse" Kapitel schreiben, dann WOLLEN wir euch damit ja schocken! Und da möchten wir euch eigentlich nicht vorher virtuell auf die Schulter tippen und sagen: Vorsicht, ich erschreck dich gleich ;O))) - - - Eure Arikaitas

* * *

**Kapitel 33**

* * *

21. August, London 

Lieber Professor Snape,

Ihr Ausbruch war durchaus nicht unangebracht - er war absolut berechtigt und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er auch überaus wichtig war.

Bitte haben Sie keine Sorge, dass Sie mich über Gebühr belasten, wenn Sie mich an Ihren Emotionen teilhaben lassen - egal wie diese gelagert sind.

Die vergangene Nacht war...nun, vielleicht sage ich am besten, dass ich niemals zuvor so froh war, die aufgehende Sonne zu sehen.

Als ich an Hadass Bett saß, fielen mir irgendwann die Augen zu, doch nach einiger Zeit erwachte ich wieder, weil meine Schlafposition nicht sonderlich angenehm war.

Als ich mich dann in mein Bett legte, war an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken.

Immer wieder türmten sich die Gedanken zu einer unüberwindlichen Mauer auf.

Ich habe Harry nicht gebeten zu bleiben. Ich wollte es nicht. Das Alleinsein macht mir nichts aus.

Natürlich war mir klar, dass ich von Albträumen geplagt sein würde, doch ich habe das Gefühl, Harry bereits genug in Anspruch genommen zu haben...das klingt jetzt merkwürdig, nach unserer gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht...ich möchte mich nicht so eng an ihn binden, verstehen Sie?

Ihre Vermutung, dass es vielleicht zwischen ihm und mir doch irgendwann ein Gefühl der Liebe geben könnte, halte ich für recht unwahrscheinlich.

Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber Harry birgt nun kein Geheimnis mehr für mich. Ich kenne ihn genau - habe ihn schon immer gekannt, und nun habe ich ihn auch auf diese Art erlebt - ich denke ihm geht es ähnlich mit mir...Liebe setzt vielleicht dieses tiefe Kennen voraus, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann weiß ich, dass zwischen ihm und mir nie die Verbundenheit herrschen wird, die ich mir für eine Partnerschaft wünsche.

Nein, ich bedaure nicht was zwischen ihm und mir geschehen ist - aber vielleicht hat es dafür gesorgt, dass auch dieser letzte Reiz am anderen erloschen ist.

Heute morgen ging ich so früh es mir möglich war in die Winkelgasse.

Bislang ist es mir nicht gelungen die Zutaten zu beschaffen, da die üblichen Händler, zu meinem großen Verdruss, nicht weiterhelfen konnten - aber ich habe einen Kontakt geknüpft, der mich hoffentlich zum gewünschten Ziel führen wird...ich gebe zu, dass dieser Kontakt in einer Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse zu Stande kam, die Ihnen wohlbekannt sein dürfte.

Es ist eine neue Erfahrung für mich, mit düsteren Charakteren Geschäfte zu machen, aber Sie können mir glauben, dass ich äußerst vorsichtig war.

Bald werde ich meinen Mittelsmann wiedertreffen und ich hoffe, Ihnen dann Positiveres berichten zu können.

Ich habe in der Nokturngasse eine Feststellung gemacht, von der ich nicht sicher bin, wie Sie darauf reagieren werden...

...mir scheint, Sie haben dort eine Art Fangemeinde.

Tut mir leid, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es besser beschreiben soll. In einigen Läden hängt Ihr Bild und ich war mehr als erstaunt darüber, also fragte ich einen der Ladenbesitzer was es damit auf sich habe, worauf er mir mehr als spärlich erklärte, dass Sie als neuer dunkler Lord auch außerhalb Ihrer Insel ein Vorbild seien.

Ich fühle mich ehrlich gesagt sehr verwirrt, seit ich dies weiß. Es ist für mich erschreckend, dass diese Leute immer noch jemanden suchen, den sie auf eine Art verehren können, die ich für gefährlich halte.

Dass _Sie_ diese Person sind, lässt mich äußerst zwiespältig empfinden.

Scheinbar hegten doch einige dieser Leute Groll gegen die Malfoys und sehen in Ihnen einen neuen Anführer - obwohl Sie unerreichbar sind...oder vielleicht gerade deswegen.

Es muss eigenartig für Sie sein, diese Dinge zu hören und ich frage mich ob es gut ist, Ihnen dies überhaupt zu erzählen.

Dennoch - ich habe eine Bitte an Sie, mit der Sie den Fortgang meiner Verhandlungen ein wenig beschleunigen könnten...eine etwas merkwürdige Bitte vielleicht, die mir nicht ganz leicht fällt.

Bitte schreiben Sie einen Brief, in dem Sie mich zu Ihrer Kontaktperson auf dem Festland erklären. Fordern Sie darin, mir alles auszuhändigen was gegen Geld beschaffbar ist, ohne dass man Rückfragen oder gar andere Forderungen stellt.

Ich habe heute den Eindruck gewonnen, dass die Zutaten durchaus beschaffbar sind, aber ich habe ebenfalls das sichere Gefühl, dass man mir einen Preis abverlangen möchte, der über eine Bezahlung mit Geld hinausgeht. Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie in Ihrer derzeitigen Position bei diesen Leuten klare Worte finden, was eventuelle Übergriffe an meiner Person angeht.

Schreiben Sie denen, dass sie ihre verdammten Finger von mir lassen sollen, wenn die mit Ihnen Geschäfte machen wollen!

Sie können mir glauben, dass ich heilfroh bin, wenn ich endlich habe was ich benötige, um mit dem Brauen zu beginnen - Harry ist da mein kleinstes Problem...ich bete nur, dass sein Blut wirklich die rätselhafte Zutat ist!

Ich werde nun nach Hadass sehen. Die Kerze muss erneuert werden und ich bin dazu übergegangen ihr einiges zu erzählen. Sicher halten Sie mich für verrückt, aber ich hoffe, sie wird sich an meine Stimme erinnern wenn sie erwacht...ich hoffe, dass sie erwachen will, um meine Stimme zu hören...es ist verrückt, wie ich schon sagte...

Ihr Haar konnte ich entwirren und ich habe es zu einem lockeren Zopf geflochten. Ich weiß was Sie meinten, als Sie von ihrer Reinheit sprachen.

Nach all dem, was mit ihr geschehen ist, strahlt sie immer noch diese Reinheit aus und sie ist wunderschön - ich beneide sie darum.

Es ist zuviel der Ehre, wenn Sie sagen, dass sie meine kleine Schwester sein könne...und doch wird sie vielleicht genau dies bald sein...ich bete dafür!

Ihre Hermine Granger


	34. Chapter 34

**Kapitel 34**

* * *

21. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Liebe Miss Granger,

wenn wir schon bei Dingen sind, von denen wir nicht sicher sind, daß wir sie dem anderen schreiben sollen, dann kann ich Ihnen verraten, wovon ich in dieser kurzen Nacht geträumt habe. Ich war bei Ihnen. Zumindest in Ihrer Wohnung und habe Sie mit Harry auf Ihrem Wohnzimmerboden, in Ihrem... zwischenmenschlichen Diskurs... gesehen. Es spricht nicht gerade für mich, wie mein Traum-Selbst sich aufgeführt hat. Ich kann mir die Tatsache, daß ich Potter nicht nur äußerst... unsanft... behandelt, sondern auch in unbekleidetem Zustand Ihrer Wohnung verwiesen habe, nur so erklären, daß sich die Ereignisse um Hadass und Sie miteinander vermengt haben. Allerdings sind gewisse Dinge zwischen Hadass und mir nie wieder geschehen, so daß ich nicht verstehe, woher der letzte Teil des Traumes kam... möglicherweise aus unseren schriftlichen Diskussionen um das Thema Erotik. Ich hoffe, daß ich mich nicht für meine Träume entschuldigen muß.

Es könnte auch schlicht und ergreifend daran liegen, daß aufgrund der aktuellsten Ereignisse keine halbe Stunde vergeht, in der ich nicht an Sie denken würde. Allein in den Stunden seit ich Ihren letzten Brief bekam, sind mir so unzählige Dinge durch den Sinn gegangen, die Sie betreffen, daß es mir schwer fällt, mich auf die Dinge zu konzentrieren, die ich hier begonnen habe.

Ich werde das Bild aus meiner Vorstellung, von Ihnen an Hadass' Bett, nicht los. Darüber schiebt sich das Bild aus dem Traum. Wiederum darüber Bilder aus meinem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts... In meinem Büro hängt ein großes Portrait von Hadass. Als ich vorhin hochsah, glaubte ich für einen winzigen Moment, es sei ein Bild von Ihnen.

Aber es ist wohl kaum verwunderlich, daß ich ständig an Sie denken muß. An Hadass und Sie, an Harry und Sie, an die neuen Aufgaben hier – und Sie... immer wieder Sie...

Ich habe gerade eben in Ihren Briefen geblättert und bin auf mehr und mehr Zeilen gestoßen, die mir mit jedem Mal das ich sie lese seltsamer vorkommen. Wie meinten Sie den Satz, daß Sie wollen, daß ich bei Ihnen bleibe? Ich habe gar nicht darauf reagiert, daß Sie das geschrieben haben, aber jetzt verwirrt mich dieser Satz immer mehr. Mich verwirrt die Angst, der Sie in Ihrem Brief Ausdruck verleihen. Sie haben wirklich Angst um mich gehabt, nicht wahr? Ich realisiere es erst ganz langsam... und ich weiß nicht genau, was ich mit den Empfindungen anfangen soll, die es in mir auslöst.

Es ist besser, ich konzentriere mich wieder ganz und gar auf die neuen Herausforderungen.

Ich werde selbstverständlich mit diesem Brief zusammen, ein Schreiben senden, daß klar stellt, daß Sie in meinem Wunsch handeln und daß Sie unantastbar sind.

Hier auf der Insel läuft ähnliches ab, wie das, was Sie aus der Nokturngasse beschreiben und, nein, es gefällt mir überhaupt nicht! Ich bin fassungslos angesichts der Entwicklung – obwohl es eigentlich vorhersagbar war, was geschehen würde, wenn ich mich über Malfoy erhebe, was ich mit der Tötung seines Sohnes eindeutig getan habe.

Im Prinzip haben wir uns ja gegenseitig das Selbe angetan, aber das Haus Malfoy hat agiert und ich habe die Tat gerächt – damit war ich in der überlegeneren Position...

Können Sie sich überhaupt vorstellen, wie überaus seltsam es ist, zu sehen, was jetzt um mich herum geschieht? Heute im Laufe des Tages, haben sich zahllose Männer und Frauen hier gemeldet, die mir ihre Aufwartung machen wollten und die, ohne mein Zutun, nun eine Gruppe von Menschen bilden, deren Zielsetzung es ist, eventuelle Ordern die ich formuliere, in die Tat umzusetzen...

Man hat Malfoy in den Abendstunden aus seinem Haus vertrieben, weil er sich gegen „Lord Snape" gestellt hat...

Das geht zu schnell...

Viel zu schnell...

Man hebt mich hier in eine Stellung, die so überhaupt nicht gedacht war. Kann ich das wirklich? Die Günstlinge, die sich da jetzt gerade um mich versammeln, würden sich jedem anbieten, der Macht zu haben scheint. Und von daher hält mein Ruhm jetzt genau so lange, wie ich diese Macht aufrecht erhalten kann – nicht eine Sekunde länger...

Im Prinzip ist der Status, den ich nun habe, exakt das, was ich wollte, denn aus dieser Position heraus, kann ich die Bevölkerung lenken, aber... es fühlt sich falsch an.

Schon der Titel...

Ja, man hat mich hier, vom ersten Tag an, genau wie Malfoy, mit „Lord" angesprochen und im Moment sieht es so aus, als habe die Bevölkerung nur auf den Tag gewartet, an dem sich entscheidet, welcher der beiden Lords die Oberhand gewinnt. Aber mir ist bewusst, daß ich nun – auch durch den Zeitungsartikel – genau den Titel trage, der mit dem Ende des Krieges eigentlich für immer verschwunden bleiben sollte.

Der dunkle Lord...

Soll ich aus Severus Snape nun ein Anagramm formen und mich umbenennen?

Das ist mir eine Nummer zu groß, Miss Granger.

Aber gleichzeitig ist es DIE Chance für Malfoy Island, eine Insel zu werden, die zwar vom Festland abgeschnitten, ansonsten aber zufrieden und „normal" ist.

Kann es mir wirklich gelingen, die Tumore aus dieser Gesellschaft zu eliminieren und für den Rest ein echtes Zuhause zu schaffen? Halten Sie das für möglich, Miss Granger? Von den fünftausend Menschen, die hier leben, waren 312 verurteilt. Weitere, vielleicht, fünfhundert hätten eigentlich verurteilt werden müssen. Aber der Rest... Mindestens der Rest verdient etwas Besseres, als den Wahnsinn dieses Ortes.

Die Veränderungen die ich im Sinn habe, werden nicht von heute auf morgen greifen. Es wird ein langwieriger Prozess sein und ich muß mir von vornherein darüber im Klaren sein, daß es Rückschläge geben wird. Aber ist es überhaupt möglich?

Fragen Sie mich nicht, was der genaue Grund dafür ist, aber der Kontakt zu Ihnen gibt mir Hoffnung, daß wir hier eine Chance haben. Wie Sie mir generell so viel Hoffnung geben ... und mehr...

Sie geben Hadass Hoffnung. Und da ist es wieder, das Bild in meinem Sinn, von Ihnen an der Seite von Hadass. Es ist unglaublich freundlich von Ihnen, daß Sie mit ihr sprechen, aber sie ist tot. Wäre sie es nicht, wäre das Siegel nicht von ihr abgefallen. Trotzdem weiß ich, daß ich in den wenigen Tagen die sie noch hier war, ebenfalls mit ihr geredet habe. Ja... ihre Reinheit... Wissen Sie, daß Sie etwas Ähnliches ausstrahlen? Mir fällt dafür kein besseres Wort als Reinheit ein – auch wenn es völlig anderer Natur ist, als das, was Sie jetzt so leicht bei Hadass erkennen können - und das sich dramatisch verstärken wird, sollte das Schicksal es für Hadass bestimmt haben, daß sie die Augen wieder öffnet. Seien Sie dann vorsichtig, Miss Granger. Sie sieht einem bis auf den Grund der Seele und verurteilt nichts – was das eigene schlechte Gewissen, für jedes noch so kleine Unrecht das man jemals begangen hat, noch um ein Vielfaches verstärkt. Es ist anfangs schwer, soviel Wärme, soviel Unschuld zu ertragen.

Sie sind anders... aber nicht weniger intensiv. Ich fürchte, daß es genau diese Eigenschaft war, die oftmals meinen Zorn auf Sie gelenkt hat, weil ich soviel Licht nur mit Neid betrachten konnte. Bevor Sie in mein Klassenzimmer getreten waren, konnte ich mich wenigstens mit der Tatsache vergnügen, daß Reinheit in meinem Umfeld niemals mit besonderer Intelligenz gepaart war. Ich habe meinen Weg oftmals damit „entschuldigt", daß ich zu intelligent gewesen sei... Doch diese Entschuldigung haben Sie mir unter den Füßen weggezogen, denn als ich von Stunde zu Stunde mehr begriff, daß Sie jeden Satz, den ich Ihnen sagte, jede Zeile, jedes Buches, das Sie in die Finger bekamen, aufsaugten, wie ein Schwamm das Wasser – und begriffen! – wurde mir klar, daß Sie „trotzdem" niemals auf einen so falschen Pfad geraten würden, wie es mir passiert war.

Sie haben mir gezeigt, wie groß meine Fehler tatsächlich waren. Wie unentschuldbar. Ich hatte geglaubt, das sei mir vorher schon bewusst gewesen, aber erst durch Sie habe ich begriffen, daß ich mich anders hätte entscheiden können. Mein Weg war nicht vom Schicksal bestimmt – sondern von mir selbst.

Es ist wohl an der Zeit, sich für mein Verhalten Ihnen gegenüber zu entschuldigen.

Ich hoffe, daß Sie die Zutaten schnellstmöglich auftreiben können. Aber seien Sie in der Tat sehr vorsichtig mit den finsteren Gestalten der Nokturngasse. Ich hoffe, daß mein Schreiben Ihnen einige Türen öffnet. Bitte versuchen Sie, nicht allzu sehr über das nachzudenken, was ich Ihnen jetzt als Anlaufstelle für Ihre Fragen nenne. Ungefähr in der Mitte der Nokturngasse, hinter dem dunkelblauen Fachwerkhaus auf der rechten Seite, befindet sich die Tür zu einem von außen sehr schmal wirkenden Haus. Es heißt „Der siebte Schleier" und ist innen, wie zu erwarten, sehr viel größer, als von außen. Fragen Sie dort nach Emanuelle. Zeigen Sie Ihr das zweite Schreiben, das ich Ihnen mitgebe und Sie können sicher sein, daß Sie Ihnen in der Nokturngasse die besten Kontakte nennen wird – sie wird Ihnen aber – und das ist beinahe noch wichtiger – sagen, welche Häuser Sie unbedingt meiden müssen.

Ich bin froh, daß das Brauen des Trankes selbst nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch nimmt. So haben Sie noch ein paar Tage, um die Zutaten zu beschaffen. Wobei aber natürlich jeder Tag zählt, denn die Dauer von vierzehn Tagen war eine reine Schätzung! Ich kenne die genaue Dauer, für die der Trank sie bewahrt, nicht.

Wenn ich mich gleich schlafen lege, werden meine letzten Gedanken sicher Hadass gelten. Aber irgendetwas sagt mir, daß meine Traumwelt wieder Ihnen gehören wird.

Morgen wird für uns beide ein anstrengender Tag.

Schlafen Sie gut, Hermine.

Ihr Severus Snape

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Schreiben für die Nokturngasse

* * *

An Jeden, den es betrifft,

gewisse Formen müssen wiederhergestellt werden. Wirtschaft und Macht reichen weiter, als magische Schilde es tun. Neue Zeiten müssen sich neuer Möglichkeiten bedienen. Reines Blut ist wertvoll – Wissen um die entscheidenden Dinge ist wichtiger, wie der Fall einer gewissen reinblütigen Familie aktuell bewiesen hat. Daher ist es mein ausdrücklicher Wunsch, daß der muggelgeborenen Hexe, die dieses Schreiben bei sich trägt, jede Unterstützung gewährt wird, die sie erfragt. Es ist nicht ihre Aufgabe, darum zu bitten, oder in irgendeiner Weise für die erfragten Informationen oder Waren zu bezahlen. Rechnungen über Erworbenes werden an das Haus Snape geschickt und es sollte selbstverständlich sein, daß die aktuellsten Preise dem führenden Haus Malfoy Islands bekannt sind.

Wer meint, er müsse versuchen, zu betrügen, zu wuchern, Unterstützung zu verweigern – oder gar die Trägerin dieses Schreibens in unangebrachter Form zu behandeln, wird einen Preis dafür zahlen, der ihm zu hoch sein wird...

Für jede Unterstützung hingegen, wird man sich zweifellos erkenntlich zeigen.

gezeichnet

Lord Severus Snape

Regent Malfoy Island

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Schreiben für Emanuelle im Etablissement „Der siebte Schleier"

* * *

Hallo meine Schöne,

es tut mir leid, daß wir uns so lange nicht gesehen haben – du wirst verstehen, daß die „Umstände" es ein wenig schwierig gemacht haben. Wie du sicher vermutet hast, ist das Leben hier schon deshalb trist, weil es unter zweieinhalbtausend Frauen offenbar nicht eine gibt, die deine Fähigkeiten besitzt. Doch ich verbiete mir, hier an dich zu denken, weil ich meinen Trübsal nicht größer machen möchte, als er ohnehin ist. Es wäre sinnlos gewesen, mich bei dir zu melden, wenn nicht gerade Weihnachten oder dein Geburtstag ist, da wir uns ohnehin nicht treffen könnten. Aber heute macht es Sinn. Die Hexe, die dir dieses Schreiben bringt, versucht ein paar Zutaten für mich zu besorgen – wie könnte es anders sein: für einen Trank... sie wird sie nur in der Nokturngasse beschaffen können. Bitte geleite sie mit deinem Rat durch die Abgründe des Paradieses und sage ihr vor allem vor wem sie sich in Acht nehmen muß. Ich kenne die aktuellsten Gegebenheiten nicht und möchte vermeiden, daß eventuelle Neulinge ihr gefährlich werden. Es ist wichtig, daß sie unversehrt bleibt, weil sie auch später für mich noch Botengänge erledigen soll.

Sei nicht eifersüchtig, meine Schöne. Ich hoffe, das du den Inhalt des Geburtstagspäckchens inzwischen nutzen konntest? Es war gar nicht so einfach, es zu besorgen, aber für dich tue ich nach wie vor beinahe alles...

Ich küsse dich – wohin, entscheidest, wie immer, du...

Severus


	35. Chapter 35

**Kapitel 35**

* * *

22. August, London 

Lieber Professor Snape,

eben komme ich aus der Nokturngasse zurück und ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich ich bin! Ihr Schreiben hat wahre Wunder bewirkt!

Ich konnte die Haare des Einhorns besorgen. Natürlich habe ich sie sofort einem Test unterzogen, um zu prüfen, ob sie wirklich freiwillig von dem magischen Wesen gegeben worden waren.

Dies ist der Fall und ich habe ebenfalls Aussicht, morgen in den Besitz der Phönixtränen zu gelangen.

Meine Kontaktperson dafür - ein Mann, der sich selbst 'the giant' nennt - hat mir versichert, dass ich den Phönix morgen selbst sehen könnte. Allerdings meinte er auch, dass es mein Problem sei, ob der Phönix mir die gewünschten Tränen liefert - sein Geld verlangt er natürlich in jedem Fall. Ich habe dem zugestimmt und kann nur hoffen, dass es mir gelingt, das Tier dazu zu bringen, mir diese Kostbarkeit zu überlassen.

Emanuelle war mir eine große Hilfe. Sie hat mir geholfen, indem Sie mir einen Laden zeigte, den ich nie und nimmer selbst entdeckt hätte - wie hätte ich auch ahnen können, dass ein Beerdigungsinstitut für Drachenfeuerbestattungen unter dem Ladentisch mit verbotenen Substanzen handelt...eine interessante Quelle ist dies übrigens und meine Lust am Brauen wurde enorm von der großen Auswahl angeregt. Die Einhornhaare waren in tadellosem Zustand und ich konnte mich davon überzeugen, dass die Lieferung erst einen Tag zuvor eingegangen war.

Emanuelle hat mich auch an 'the giant' vermittelt und sie erklärte mir, dass er seinen Spitznamen durchaus nicht wegen seiner Körpergröße von fast zwei Metern bekommen habe, sondern ihm dieser vielmehr in dem Etablissement, in dem sie tätig sei, verliehen wurde - was sie mit zwei ausgestreckten Zeigefingern - die zweifellos die Größe anzeigen sollten - und einem wollüstigen Lachen unterstrich.

Nun bin ich also im Bilde über die illegalen Tätigkeiten der Händler der Nokturngasse und der 'Ausstattung' meines Kontaktmannes - zudem über Ihre früheren...Freizeitaktivitäten...ich bin nicht ganz sicher, ob ich diese Dinge wirklich wissen wollte.

Ihr Brief scheint Emanuelle übrigens geradezu in Hochstimmung versetzt zu haben, denn sie fasste sich gleich mehrmals an die üppige Brust - was wohl einer herzlichen Geste gleichkommen sollte - und lobte Sie in höchsten Tönen.

Ich möchte die Worte dieses Lobes jetzt wirklich nicht wiederholen, aber es scheint so, als hätte sie auch den ein oder anderen Spitznamen für Sie.

Sie bestand jedoch darauf, dass ich Ihnen eine Botschaft übermittle - ich bat sie, lieber selbst einen Brief an Sie zu richten, doch sie meinte daraufhin, dass Sie mich eindeutig als Ihre Botin angegeben hätten und ich daher dieser Aufgabe nachkommen sollte, zudem sie selbst zum Schreiben ohnehin selten Zeit finden würde...dies ist nun also eine Botschaft von IHR, nicht von MIR, Professor!

OoOoO

_Mein unvergleichlicher Severus,_

_mir wird ganz warm ums Herz (und nicht nur dort), wenn ich an dich denke. Und du kannst mir glauben, dass ich dies öfter tue - denn für mich bist du ein Mann, der nicht nur mit dem Schwanz denkt...obwohl ich dich wohl hoffentlich mehr als nur einmal dazu brachte es doch zu tun!_

_Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du deinen klugen Kopf dazu benutzt hast, dieser Ratte Malfoy das Genick zu brechen - bei seinem Sohn sogar wörtlich gesehen._

_Du weißt sicher, dass ich diesem Hund keine Träne nachweine - er hat mehr als einmal schreckliche Unruhe in unsere Geschäfte gebracht und unter meinen Kolleginnen kenne ich keine, die ihm je gern zur Verfügung stand._

_Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir! Ich muss zugeben, dass ich dich sehr vermisse und mir wird ganz elend wenn ich daran denke, dass dein bestes Stück nicht ausreichend versorgt wird. Ich denke gerne an die alten Zeiten zurück und ich kann es dich förmlich sagen hören, wenn du mich im Brief deine Schöne nennst._

_Apropos Schön - ein hübsches Ding, deine Botin - und sie errötete so nett, als ich feststellte, dass du einer der wenigen Männer bist, die nicht nur mit dem Schwanz denken._

_Jetzt möchte sie nicht mehr weiterschreiben - die Süße - aber wo ich Recht habe, habe ich doch Recht!_

_Gut, ich möchte sie nicht unnötig quälen...ich hoffe, ich konnte euch behilflich sein, indem ich sie zu den richtigen Orten brachte, sie dabei jedoch von den falschen Personen fernhielt._

_Ich küsse dich tausendmal - wobei auch du dir die Stellen aussuchen darfst!_

_Im übrigen kannst du mir glauben, dass ich dein Geschenk äußerst gut verwenden konnte und ich danke dir herzlich dafür!_

_Alles Liebe und denk ab und zu an mich, bei was auch immer!_

_Emanuelle_

OoOoO

Professor, ich hoffe, dass Sie Spaß an diesem verdammten Brief haben! Emanuelle hatte ihn offensichtlich und ich nehme es ihr sehr übel, dass sie mich zwang dies zu schreiben, obwohl sie es wohl durchaus selbst gekonnt hätte!

Vielleicht wäre es eine Überlegung wert, Ihre Briefpartnerin zu wechseln!

Okay - es geht schon wieder...tut mir leid!

Ihre...Bekannte war für mich von großem Nutzen und dies habe ich nicht vergessen!

Morgen habe ich die Ehre, wieder an diesen wundervollen Ort zurückzukehren und eines können Sie mir glauben - wenn ich den Phönix zum Weinen bekomme, dann werde ich nie wieder einen Fuß in diese Gasse setzen!

Ich habe nun einige Zeit verstreichen lassen, weil mir klar wurde, dass meine Wut geradezu lächerlich auf Sie wirken muss.

Als ich Ihren Brief las, hatte ich ein wundervolles Gefühl!

Es setzte mich in höchste Erregung, dass Ihre Gedanken so oft um mich kreisen.

Ich bin sprachlos, dass Sie mich mit ähnlichen Augen sehen, mit denen Sie Hadass sahen.

Ihr Traum hat mich in eine Unruhe versetzt, die vermutlich nicht gut für mich ist - zumindest trägt sie mich wieder ein Stück weiter in die dunkle Richtung, über die wir schon sprachen. Dennoch müssen Sie sich natürlich keineswegs dafür entschuldigen - Sie sollen nur wissen, wie sich dies auf mich auswirkt.

Meine größte Erregung entsteht wohl immer durch Phantasie - ich bin kein so...'körperlicher' Mensch wie Emanuelle...meine Phantasie spielt mir jedoch oft genug Streiche, die meinen Körper dazu zwingen, sich entladen zu müssen.

Natürlich liegt es nur daran, dass wir uns auf eine Diskussion zum Thema Erotik überhaupt eingelassen haben...nein, verdammt, daran liegt es nicht!

Es hat mich fast wahnsinnig gemacht, dieser Emanuelle in die Augen zu blicken...in diese Augen, die mir immer wieder zu sagen schienen, dass sie etwas mit Ihnen teilt, das ich nie mit Ihnen teilen werde.

Das verursacht Schmerz in mir...

Oh Gott - vergessen Sie die letzten Zeilen...ich bin kurz davor, diesen Brief ins Feuer zu werfen.

Sie schrieben mir so viele Dinge, die mich glauben ließen, dass ich Ihnen etwas bedeute...Sie bitten mich um Rat - und alles was ich kann, ist an diese Frau zu denken und zu erkennen, dass ich vor Eifersucht vergehe.

Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, dass ich so aufgewühlt bin!

Unsere Mission ist erfolgreich und schreitet voran - das ist letztendlich das Einzige, das zählt, nicht wahr?

Sie fragten mich, ob ich wirklich Angst um Sie hatte...nein...ich _hatte_ sie nicht...ich habe sie immer noch!

Wenn ich sehe welchen neuen Titel Sie tragen - welche Macht Sie nun haben, dann habe ich Angst um Sie.

Das scheint keinen Sinn zu machen, ich weiß - aber es geht mir dabei um das Gefühl, dass Sie sich unweigerlich selbst verbiegen müssen...ja schlimmer noch...dass Sie sich förmlich Gewalt antun müssen, um diese Position zu erfüllen.

Auch wenn Sie die besten Absichten für die Menschen auf Ihrer Insel hegen, so habe ich Sorge, wie sie Ihre Macht einsetzen müssen, um letztendlich für Frieden zu sorgen.

Dies ist wohl nur durch die Demonstration von Stärke möglich...man erwartet Führung von Ihnen - doch wohin diese Führung geht ist ungewiss und dies bereitet mir Sorge.

Ich hoffe, dass Sie sich nicht gezwungen fühlen Dinge zu tun, die Sie eigentlich gar nicht tun möchten und doch habe ich das Gefühl, dass Ihnen fast keine andere Wahl bleiben wird.

Ich muss den Brief an dieser Stelle abbrechen...ich verspreche Ihnen, morgen wieder zu schreiben, ohne dass unangebrachte Gefühle meine Zeilen beeinflussen.

Herzlichst, Hermine Granger

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

_Zu dem Kapitel gehören ein Bild von Emanuelle und eines von "The Giant", wer sie haben möchte, melde sich mit seiner mail-adresse bei uns - das muß nicht mit einer Review sein - ihr könnt auch eine kurze Mail schicken. Wer im Abo drin ist, sollte die Bilder bereits bekommen haben. Wenn das nicht der Fall ist, meldet euch bitte kurz. Satia_


	36. Chapter 36

**Kapitel 36**

**

* * *

**

**Der Tagesprophet, 22. August**

**

* * *

**

**ERSTE AMTSHANDLUNG DES EXIL-REGENTEN:**

**Sanktionen gegen das Ministerium!**

Heute morgen begann der Tag bei Gringotts mit einem Schock, den keiner, der in der magischen Welt mit Finanzen zu tun hat, so schnell vergessen dürfte.

Lord Severus Snape, der neue Regent der Exil-Insel hat in seiner ersten das Festland betreffenden Amtshandlung Sanktionen gegen das Ministerium erhoben! Er hielt schriftlich fest, daß jeder Handel über das Haus Snape eingestellt ist und bleibt, solange das Ministerium Handel mit einer Reihe von konkret gelisteten anderen Familien auf Malfoy Island betreibt. Unglücklicherweise ist der Handelsanteil des Hauses Snape der entscheidende und das Ministerium musste in einem kurzfristigen Interview eingestehen, daß man auf die sehr spezifischen Handelswaren des Hauses Snape nicht verzichten kann, während die Handelswaren der anderen Häuser wenn auch ungern, so aber doch durchaus verzichtbar wären. Das Haus Snape stellt nicht nur unverzichtbare Essenzen her, die andernorts nicht zu beschaffen sind, sondern ist auch Dreh- und Angelpunkt für wirtschaftliche Abwicklungen, die, ohne die Beziehungen des neuen Lords zu größtenteils nur ihm bekannten Anbietern, nicht möglich wären.

Lord Snape betonte, daß es sich bei den Sanktionen um einen vorübergehenden Zustand handele, da die Liste der ausgegrenzten Handelshäuser voraussichtlich bereits in den nächsten Tagen kürzer werden wird. Er bedauere die Maßnahme, die allerdings für die Neuorganisierung der Handelswege und Handelsbeziehungen unumgänglich sei.

Lord Severus Snape, ehemals Professor für Zaubertrankmagie an Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, konnte von einem Bewohner der Insel Malfoy abgelichtet werden. Ein äußerst seltenes Bild, da der dunkle Zauberer die Öffentlichkeit meidet und jeder, der seine Ruhe stört, mit unangenehmsten Konsequenzen zu rechnen hat...

Der Regent, dessen verstorbene Ehefrau erst gestern auf dem Festland in allen Ehren zur letzten Ruhe gebettet wurde, hat offensichtlich Großes vor. Den wenigsten redlichen Zauberern und Hexen dürfte bekannt gewesen sein, daß das Ministerium sich längst in eine wirtschaftliche Abhängigkeit zur Insel der Verurteilten begeben hat. Welche Forderungen kann Lord Snape an unsere Regierung stellen, ohne daß diese sich dagegen wehren kann? Der Zaubereiminister verweigerte bislang jeden Kommentar.

Wir werden selbstverständlich weiter in dieser Sache informieren.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

_(Wer das „aktuelle" Bild aus dem Tagespropheten haben möchte, sende uns, wie immer, seine Mail-Adresse in der Review mit dem Stichwort „Kapitel 36" und wir schicken es zu. ACHTUNG: wer einmal ein Bild bekommen hat, ist automatisch im Bilder-Abo und braucht NICHTS zu schreiben - die Bilder kommen automatisch))_


	37. Chapter 37

_Achtung: Kapitel 36 & 37 sind gleichzeitig online gegangen..._

* * *

**Kapitel 37**

* * *

22. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Liebste Miss Granger,

Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie den Tagespropheten von heute gelesen haben? Es befindet sich ein Bild von mir darin... ich dachte, mir bliebe das Herz für einen Moment stehen, als ich es gesehen habe. Dieses Bild hat Hadass stets mit sich herumgetragen. Sie hat es vor einigen Monaten aufgenommen und all meine Versuche, es ihr zu entlocken, waren vergebens. Sie mochte es, die Götter allein wissen, warum, so sehr, daß sie es immer in irgendeiner Tasche ihrer Kleider hatte. Daher habe ich selbst es ihr auch in die Tasche des Kleides gesteckt, das sie trug, als man sie aufs Festland brachte... Wer immer dieses Bild an den Tagespropheten gegeben, vermutlich verkauft hat, war derjenige, der Hadass ihrer Kleidung beraubt hat. Ihre Vermutung, daß das Kleid ebenfalls im Grab gelegen hat, ist somit sicher falsch. Ich denke eher, daß er oder sie die kostbare Robe ebenfalls verkauft hat.

Es ist demütigend, entwürdigend und lässt erneut Zorn in mir aufsteigen, aber er ist milder, als er es gestern gewesen wäre, denn es macht für Hadass keinen Unterschied mehr. Sie ist bei Ihnen, unter Ihrer Obacht, gekleidet in ein sauberes, weißes Nachthemd mit gebürstetem Haar mit der winzigen Chance auf ein neues Leben.

Ich kann nicht oft genug betonen, wieviel mir das bedeutet.

Ich bin sehr froh, daß meine Schreiben die gewünschte Wirkung gezeigt haben und daß Sie dadurch nicht nur heil aus der Nokturngasse wieder herausgekommen sind, sondern sogar so erfolgreich waren!

Das Beerdigungsinstitut war mir nicht bekannt, es muß wohl relativ neu sein. Daher hat es sich also auf jeden Fall gelohnt, Sie zu Emanuelle zu schicken. Mir war klar, daß ein Aufeinandertreffen mit ihr Sie schockieren würde, aber, auch wenn ich viele Kontakte in die Nokturngasse auch heute noch habe, ist sie doch eine der wenigen, denen ich ein gewisses Maß an Vertrauen entgegenbringe. Ich hoffe, sie hat nicht zu ausführlich geplaudert, aber es gehört leider zu ihren unangenehmeren Eigenschaften, daß sie mit jedem Grad Neid, redseliger wird, in dem Versuch, sich wichtig zu machen. Sie haben Details erfahren, die Sie nicht wissen wollten? Ich bedauere dies aufrichtig und entschuldige mich dafür.

Allerdings weiß ich nicht, was ich zu Ihrer Eröffnung sagen soll, daß es Ihnen weh tut, von diesen Dingen zu erfahren... weil... wirklich weil wir sie nicht miteinander geteilt haben?

Alle Dinge, die wir bisher in unseren Briefen ausgetauscht haben, waren theoretischer Natur und betrafen die jeweilige Seite – aber nie gab es eine tatsächliche Überschneidung, oder sehe ich das falsch?

Rückblickend allerdings... wenn ich Ihre Briefe Zeile für Zeile lese... erscheint es auch mir plötzlich anders. Ich möchte Ihnen auf jeden Fall sagen, daß ich Sie mit völlig anderen Augen sehe, als Hadass. Lediglich in den von mir genannten Punkten sind Sie sich sehr, sehr ähnlich – in Ihrem Wesen und in Ihrer natürlichen Schönheit.

Aber in allem anderen sind Sie anders.

Völlig anders.

Während ich Hadass eher wie das noch immer kleine Mädchen sehe, die Tochter, die, ohne, daß ich es bemerkt habe, zu einer jungen Frau herangewachsen war, sehe ich Sie als... nun... als was eigentlich?

Es ist schwer zu beschreiben

Sie sind nicht nur die Erste, die nach all den Jahren noch immer Gedanken an die Verhandlung hat, sondern vermutlich die Einzige, die auch nur in Erwägung gezogen hat, es könne mit Slaughters Aussage irgendetwas nicht stimmen.

Warum haben Sie das nach dieser langen Zeit eigentlich plötzlich in Erwägung gezogen? So sehr, daß Sie ihn aufgesucht haben?

Schon allein aus diesem Grund bedeuten Sie mir tatsächlich etwas. Es ist mir egal, was das Festland von mir denkt, aber es war mir nach wenigen Briefen unseres Kontaktes alles andere als egal, was Sie von mir denken. Ich wollte mit den Provokationen meiner Zeilen bewirken, daß Sie sinnbildlich das Weite suchen, aber mit jeder Antwort, gleich wie wutschnaubend sie auch gewesen sein mochte, haben Sie meinen Geist mehr und mehr herausgefordert. Und als ich von der letzten Feier zurückkehrte, habe ich meinen ganzen Zorn in den schrecklichen Brief an Sie gelegt. Habe zugelassen, daß Sie eins-zu-eins mitbekommen, wie es in mir aussah. Allein die Tatsache, daß ich Ihnen darüber überhaupt einen Brief geschrieben habe... und nicht einmal davon haben Sie sich abschrecken lassen.

Ja, Hermine, Sie bedeuten mir nicht nur etwas – Sie selbst, genau wie dieser Briefkontakt zu Ihnen, bedeutet mir sogar sehr viel. Mehr, als ich mir bis zu diesen Zeilen selbst zugestanden habe.

Ihre moralische Verwirrung amüsiert mich, berührt mich aber ebenso, Ihre Wut über Ungerechtigkeit Hadass gegenüber lässt meine Hochachtung für Sie wachsen und die Sorgen, die Sie sich um mich machen, lassen mich eine Wärme fühlen, die ich lange nicht empfunden habe.

Ich bin nur nicht sicher, ob ich es bedauern soll, daß wir uns nie von dieser „anderen" Seite kennengelernt haben und es auch nie können werden, denn ganz gleich wie offen wir gelegentlich darüber schreiben, denke ich doch, daß die reale Erfahrung dieser Dinge mit mir, Sie dann letztendlich doch endgültig abstoßen würde. Nicht daß ich zu irgendeiner Form von Perversitäten neigen würde, aber Sexualität ist für mich eine Angelegenheit, bei der ich sämtliche Regeln zur Seite lege. Es gilt nur das Dogma, daß erlaubt ist, was allen Beteiligten gefällt. Und dieses Dogma macht nur dann Sinn, wenn man versucht, herauszufinden, wo die Grenzen liegen... Obendrein ist es für mich, nicht immer, aber doch oft, eine Möglichkeit, die unerträgliche, angesammelte Anspannung loszulassen und mich... das beste Wort wäre wohl – abzureagieren. Ich zweifle daher stark, daß Sie Verständnis für meine... Bedürfnisse... aufbringen könnten.

Denn, auch wenn es mir durchaus wichtig ist, was die Gespielin empfindet, ist es doch so, daß ich mir nehme, was ich will – was ich brauche... das ist nicht mit jeder Frau möglich.

Emanuelle ist nichts, als eine einfache Seele, die es hin und wieder genossen hat, daß ich weiß, was ich will, ohne dabei die Vorlieben zu haben, die zum Beispiel Malfoy mit in ihr Haus brachte. Nehmen Sie es ihr nicht übel, daß Sie sie diesen Brief schreiben ließ, sondern nehmen Sie es als deutliches Zeichen ihrer Eifersucht. Sie wollte Sie um jeden Preis wissen lassen, was gewesen ist.

Sie sind eifersüchtig? Miss Granger... SIE… sind eifersüchtig? Sie beschreiben, warum Sie es sind, aber ich kann es trotzdem nicht fassen. Doch vielleicht mildert es Ihre Eifersucht, wenn ich Ihnen sage, daß Emanuelle, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, einen realen Grund dafür hat?

So, so... The Giant ist also noch immer bei ihr zu Gast? Mit ihm habe ich mich einmal in betrunkenem Kopf und ohne Zauberstab im „siebten Schleier" angelegt. Das macht man nur einmal. Ich war froh, daß es vor einem Wochenende war. Ich hätte an den folgenden zwei Tagen absolut nicht unterrichten können. Wenn ich an die diversen skurrilen Abende in diesem Etablissement zurückdenke, ist es kein Wunder, daß Emanuelle von meinen „Freizeitbetätigungen" spricht. Ich hoffe doch, daß sie nicht auf die Gelegenheit eingegangen ist, zu der ich, es war glaube ich, in ihrem dritten Jahr, Lupin dorthin mitgenommen habe? Sollte sie es doch erzählt haben, was wohl zu befürchten ist, kann ich zu meiner Verteidigung nur sagen, daß ich an diesem Abend genauso viel getrunken hatte wie Lupin und daß es NIE zu diesen Dingen gekommen wäre, wenn die Damen nicht mit dieser dummen Wette angefangen hätten!

Aber lassen Sie mich von diesen peinlichen Vorkommnissen weggehen und wieder zu den wichtigeren Dingen zurückkehren.

Die Malfoy-Sippe konnte bereits heute, in den Morgenstunden, wieder auf ihr Anwesen zurückkehren. Das war absehbar. Trotzdem sind sie momentan gesellschaftlich geächtet, was in einer so kleinen Gemeinschaft einen höchst unangenemen Status darstellt.

Doch es gibt, wie ich lesen konnte, auch Erfreulicheres!

Es ist großartig, daß Sie das Einhornhaar bereits haben! Was den Phönix betrifft, sollten Sie ihm die Wahrheit erzählen. Diese Tiere spüren es, wenn man sie belügt und ihre Bereitschaft, ihre Tränen zu verschenken ist um ein Vielfaches größer, wenn man sich ihnen öffnet. Ich weiß genau, wovon ich rede.

Ich bedauere übrigens zutiefst, daß ich wohl nie wieder einen dieser Tiere sehen werde, weil das Ministerium irgendetwas in den Kreis um Malfoy Island gelegt hat, das es unmöglich macht, die reinen Arten auf die Insel zu bringen.

Ja – die Mission schreitet voran... Ist Hadass noch immer in ihrer Stasis? Bleibt sie unverändert? Ich mache mir große Sorgen, daß ich bei dem Trank versagt haben könnte und er nicht ganz so wirkt, wie es gedacht ist. Es ist eigentlich nicht möglich, daß ich dabei Fehler gemacht habe – aber Sie kennen das Gefühl sicher – je wichtiger es ist, desto unsicherer wird man sich seiner Sache.

Pro Generation ein Trank – für eine Seele – es ist bedauerlich, daß dies die Regelung ist, denn es gibt sicher viele hier, die es ebenfalls verdient hätten, die Insel zu verlassen – vor allem die Kinder. Aber nur eine Seele pro Generation... alles andere wäre wohl, für den Fall, daß meine Vermutung für die dritte Zutat korrekt ist, auch eher unangenehm für Potters Bluthaushalt.

Aber wo ich schon bei Dingen angekommen bin, die „freiwillig" gegeben werden müssen, kann ich Ihnen noch einmal versichern, daß Sie nicht um mich besorgt sein müssen. Ich weiß mich meiner Haut zu wehren und habe die Dinge die nun geschehen, auch wenn sie sich derzeit ein wenig zu überschlagen scheinen, von langer Hand vorbereitet, für den Fall, daß jemals eine solche Gelegenheit kommen sollte.

Die unangenehmste Tatsache ist derzeit, daß ich mich, mehr als mir bewusst war, daran gewöhnt habe, daß jemand in meinem Bett neben mir liegt. Mein Gewissen sagt mir, daß es sich nicht gehört, so kurz nach Hadass Weggang jemanden in dieses Bett hineinzuholen, und ich werde es wohl auch noch ein Weilchen bleiben lassen, aber sich spüre jetzt bereits, nach kaum einer Woche, wie mir die körperliche Nähe beinahe schmerzhaft fehlt.

Wäre ich gefühlsduselig würde ich wohl sagen, daß ich mich allein fühle... aber das wären zu heftige Worte für das Vermissen eines Zustandes den man eher als Gewohnheit einstufen sollte. Vielleicht trifft „Entzugserscheinungen" es einigermaßen...

Ein belustigtes Schmunzeln steigt in mir auf, wenn ich daran denke, daß Sie wohl bisher kaum vermutet haben, daß ich ein Mensch bin, der so sehr die Berührung anderer Menschen braucht – Potter würde dieser Gedanke vermutlich mindestens einen Migräneanfall bescheren.

Mit Ihnen Briefe auszutauschen kommt seltsamerweise einer Berührung sehr nahe. Das war es wohl auch, was ich gesucht habe, als ich Sie um die Strähne und vor allem um das Glas gebeten habe – aus dem ich auch jetzt gerade wieder meinen Wein trinke.

Doch, Hermine – Sie bedeuten mir sehr viel. Und ich bitte Sie, das nicht zu unterdrücken, was Sie für „unangebrachte" Gefühle halten. Lassen Sie mich daran teilhaben, so wie ich Sie erstaunlich tief in meine Abgründe hineinblicken lasse.

Mit einem Streicheln über Hadass' Haar und den seltsamsten Gedanken an Sie

Severus Snape


	38. Chapter 38

_Liebe Leser, _

_leider war es uns gestern nicht möglich, auf eure Reviews zu antworten. Wir danken euch ganz herzlich für eure Kommentare, lieben Worte, Anmerkungen und Fragen - die meisten davon werden sich in den nächsten Kapiteln klären. Wie Ihr wisst, antworten wir im Normalfall auf Eure Reviews, aber leider schlägt das Arbeitsleben manchmal unbarmherzig zu, so dass uns dazu einfach die Zeit fehlt. Diejenigen, die sich neu für das Bilderabo angemeldet haben, wurden in die Liste aufgenommen. Wir wünschen nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel, _

_Eure Arikaitas_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 38**

* * *

23. August, London

Lieber Professor Snape,

der Tagesprophet ist jeden Morgen meine erste Lektüre - Sie können sich sicher vorstellen, wie überrascht ich war, heute morgen Ihr Bild darin zu sehen.

Der Bericht selbst hat mich nicht so sehr verwundert wie das Bild von Ihnen.

Ich hatte Sie immer so vor Augen, wie ich Sie zuletzt sah, doch seit heute morgen...Ihr Haar ist so unglaublich lang geworden und ich hatte fast vergessen, wie aristokratisch Sie aussehen. Ja, ich kann verstehen warum Hadass dieses Bild so liebte.

Nachdem Sie mir schrieben, dass Hadass vor ihrem Transfer zum Festland ein prächtiges Kleid trug, kam mir ein Gedanke, den ich absichtlich nicht weiter erwähnt hatte. Viele, der von mir gefundenen Leichen, lagen ebenfalls unbekleidet in diesem Grab und ich hege den Verdacht, dass die Leichengräber selbst die Diebe sind, die alles Verkäufliche an sich nehmen und zu Geld machen - es fragt ja auch schließlich niemand danach.

Dass Hadass auf Dracos Leichnam zu liegen kam, war also vielleicht nur Zufall - zumindest wurde sie scheinbar nicht absichtlich entkleidet, um ein Bild zu inszenieren - für mich war es dennoch ein Bild des Schreckens und ich hätte es Ihnen lieber vorenthalten sollen.

Das Festland ist in Aufruhr, Professor.

Hier scheinen sich tatsächlich zwei Lager gebildet zu haben.

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass Malfoy-Island einen solchen Einfluss auf unsere Wirtschaft und auf die Stimmung der Leute haben könnte.

In der Nokturngasse wächst Ihre Verehrung scheinbar von Tag zu Tag.

Es hat sich wohl inzwischen in der gesamten Gasse herumgesprochen, dass ich in Ihrem Auftrage unterwegs bin und ich kann Ihnen kaum sagen, welch merkwürdiges Gefühl es ist, aus allein diesem Grunde regelrecht hofiert zu werden. Niemals hatte ich eine solche Absicht, als ich Sie bat, ein Schreiben für diese Leute aufzusetzen.

Ich soll Ihnen von etlichen Leuten ausrichten, dass sie Ihnen treu ergeben sind und mir selbst wurde heute so oft das neue Halluzinogen 'Lord of the dark' angeboten, dass ich fast schon versucht war, es anzunehmen, nur damit man mir meine Ruhe ließ.

Es ist unglaublich, wie findig einige Geschäftsleute auf die neuen Machtverhältnisse auf Ihrem Eiland reagieren. Von heute auf morgen machen sie ein Vermögen mit Drogen, denen sie Ihren Namen geben und damit werben, dass Sie sie ebenfalls konsumieren würden.

Aber auch in der Winkelgasse sind Sie Tagesgespräch, wie ich feststellen musste. Es wird Sie wohl kaum überraschen, dass es auch Stimmen gibt, die Ihre nachträgliche Hinrichtung fordern. Diese Menschen haben Angst...sie glauben, dass Sie beabsichtigen einen neuen Todesserstab zu gründen, der hier auf dem Festland in Ihrem Namen schreckliche Dinge tun wird, wie sie im Namen Voldemorts geschahen.

Ich stehe zwischen den Welten, Professor - genaugenommen jedoch scheine ich für einige Menschen - für die finsteren Gestalten der Nokturngasse - ebenfalls der dunklen Seite anzugehören.

Wie konnte dies nur so schnell geschehen, frage ich mich.

Für den heutigen Tag war es unabdinglich, dass ich diesen Schein aufrecht erhielt, um an die Phönixtränen zu gelangen.

Ich hoffe Sie verzeihen mir, dass ich Sie so lange im Unklaren ließ ob es mir geglückt ist, diese Zaubertrankzutat zu bekommen.

Aber ja - ich schaffte es.

Allerdings muss ich Ihnen wohl etwas ausführlicher davon berichten.

Ich traf The Giant wie vorgesehen.

Er war übrigens sehr höflich, was ich anfangs ebenfalls auf Ihren Einfluss hier zurückführte - aber dazu lieber später mehr...

The Giant hatte tatsächlich einen Phönix dabei.

Ich konnte es kaum glauben, aber es war Fawkes!

Er war angekettet und steht wohl kurz vor seinem Feuertag.

Seine Federn leuchten immer noch in der selben Pracht, wie ich sie aus Professor Dumbledores Büro in Erinnerung habe - aber er war dennoch in keinem guten Zustand.

Das kluge Tier erkannte mich auf der Stelle ebenfalls und ich hatte sofort das Gefühl, dass er wusste, dass es hier um Albus Enkeltochter geht.

Er schenkte mir die Tränen, ohne dass ich auch nur ein Wort sagen musste.

Und dann tat ich etwas, das vielleicht dumm war - aber ich konnte nicht anders.

Ich bot The Giant einen Kaufpreis für Fawkes, den er nicht ablehnen konnte.

Er lachte mich zwar aus, weil ich erst für die Tränen bezahlte und erst nachträglich das Tier kaufte, aber er stimmte dem Deal zu.

Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass es Ihr Geld ist, womit ich ihn erwarb, so wie jedes Geld, das ich besitze letztendlich Ihr Geld ist - und ich fürchte, dass Sie sehr erbost sein werden, weil die Summe ein halbes Vermögen darstellt. Ich musste ihn einfach kaufen...ich musste es tun, verstehen Sie das?

Und wie dumm es war, sehe ich nun, da er in meiner Wohnung ist und ich mich ernsthaft frage, wie ich einem meiner Muggelkollegen diesen Umstand erklären will, sollte ich jemals Besuch von einem meiner Kollegen erhalten.

Doch bevor Sie in gerechten Zorn ausbrechen über meine Geldverschwendung, möchte ich Ihnen sagen, dass Fawkes ebenfalls an Hadass Bett wacht. Er scheint nicht zu begreifen, dass selbst seine Tränen ohne die anderen Komponenten des Trankes sie nicht wecken können und ich musste ihm gut zureden, damit er aufhört sie damit zu benetzen, da bereits eine Stelle ihres Nachthemdes völlig durchnässt war.

Harry wird heute Abend vorbeikommen und er scheint zwar nicht sonderlich begeistert von dem Gedanken, dass ich ihm einen Teil seines kostbaren Lebenssaftes rauben will, aber er ist nach wie vor einverstanden.

Heute Nacht werde ich mit dem Brauen beginnen und noch vor dem Morgengrauen werde ich wissen, ob unser Vorhaben glückt.

Meine ganze Hoffnung liegt jetzt bei der Richtigkeit dieser letzten Zutat.

Emanuelle hat mir wirklich sehr geholfen und ich möchte nicht schlecht von ihr sprechen, aber es war demütigend für mich, Ihnen diese Zeilen schreiben zu müssen. Ich verstehe nun, dass es vermutlich wirklich ihrer Eifersucht entsprang, dies von mir zu verlangen - wobei ich immer noch nicht verstehe, warum sie einen Grund hätte auf mich eifersüchtig zu sein.

Sie erzählte mir vieles, das ich nicht hören wollte - sie ließ genaue Beschreibungen ihrer 'Zusammenkünfte' ebenso wenig aus, wie den Hinweis, dass ich als ehemalige kleine Schülerin - und sei ich auch noch so gut im Fach der Zaubertränke gewesen - keine Ahnung von Ihren unglaublichen Fähigkeiten auf Ebenen hätte, die wesentlich mehr Spaß, als das Brauen eines Trankes machen.

Nein, davon habe ich wohl keine Ahnung und werde es wohl auch nie erfahren - zumindest nicht aus erster Hand.

Meine moralische Verwirrung amüsiert Sie? Das sollte sie vermutlich auch, denn mit jedem Brief von Ihnen nimmt sie unaufhaltsam zu.

Ist Ihnen klar, dass Sie mir im letzten beschrieben, auf welche Art Sie Sex genießen?

Vielleicht wollten Sie mich damit zurückstoßen, als Sie mir diese Dinge beschrieben...doch es stößt mich nicht zurück...das Gegenteil ist der Fall.

Können Sie sich erinnern, dass ich Sie bat, mir keine solchen Bilder mehr in den Kopf zu pflanzen?

Ja, genau das schrieb ich und auch hier stelle ich mich wieder als Heuchlerin heraus, wenn ich nun magisch von jeder Ihrer Zeilen angezogen und verzaubert werde. Sie ziehen mich in Ihren Bann, und ich bin nicht in der Lage mich dagegen zur Wehr zu setzen.

Vielleicht sollte ich mein Briefpapier in Fawkes Nähe legen, wenn er demnächst in Flammen aufgehen wird - vielleicht sollte ich meine Eule verkaufen und keinen Tagespropheten mehr aufschlagen, damit sich nicht Ihr Bild schon früh am morgen in mein Gedächtnis brennen kann.

Vielleicht sollte ich vergessen, dass es Sie gibt - denn wenn ich das nicht tue, dann werde ich nicht aufhören mich nach dem zu sehnen, was Frauen wie Emanuelle schon hatten und mir immer verwehrt bleiben wird.

Ich bin es leid mich dafür zu entschuldigen - ich bin es leid Ausflüchte zu finden...wenn ich mich entscheiden könnte, meine Seele und meinen Körper gleichsam von Ihnen antasten zu lassen, so würde ich dem zustimmen und dabei in Kauf nehmen, jegliche Überlegungen wie falsch dies ist, über Bord zu werfen.

Wie gut, dass dies nicht möglich ist - wie gut, dass Sie dort sind und ich hier...wie gut...gut?

Emanuelle hat mir wirklich vieles erzählt, doch die Geschichte mit Lupin hat sie ausgelassen - ich weiß nicht ob ich noch mehr Sexgeschichten meiner ehemaligen Lehrer ertragen kann.

Doch wenn ich Ihnen noch Fragen stellen darf, so würde ich Sie fragen, was damals geschehen ist und ich versichere Ihnen, eine Flasche Wein bereit zu halten, um mir Mut anzutrinken, bevor ich es lesen würde - nein, keine Sorge...ich halte meinen Weinkonsum in Grenzen.. ein Glas vielleicht, oder zwei...

Vielleicht kann ich Sie noch ein wenig erheitern, wenn ich Ihnen nun Folgendes mitteile.

The Giant hat mich um ein Wiedersehen gebeten.

Ja, Sie lesen richtig!

Er war äußerst höflich, wie ich schon sagte, und die gleiche Hand, die Sie wohl damals schlug, griff nach meiner Hand, damit er sie sanft an seinen Mund führen konnte um sie zu küssen.

Es kann nicht wahr sein...dies alles ist sicher ein seltsamer Albtraum - es klingt wie eine Geschichte, die von allzu verwirrten Geistern erfunden wurde und kein Wort davon scheint Realität - und doch ist es so!

Ich habe das Interesse eines Mannes geweckt, der illegale Geschäfte tätigt und seine Konflikte scheinbar nur allzu schnell mit Gewalt löst, und der mir nun wie ein Gentleman den Hof macht.

Sie wollten von mir wissen, warum ich nach all der Zeit herausfinden wollte, was damals bei Ihrer Verhandlung geschehen ist.

Nun, wie ich Ihnen schon sagte, hatten Sie immer einen Platz in meinem Kopf.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin - und ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie dies wollen - dann muss ich gestehen, dass dieser Brief der Sie erreichte nicht der erste war, den ich an Sie schrieb. Ich habe schon vor einiger Zeit die ersten Zeilen an Sie gerichtet...und wieder verworfen, weil ich keinen 'Grund' hatte Ihnen zu schreiben - doch mit der Entdeckung, dass Slaughter offensichtlich ein Betrüger ist, hatte ich endlich diesen Grund!

Ich hatte damit endlich die Hoffnung, dass Sie der nervigen Granger überhaupt zurückschreiben würden, da ich mir hundertprozentig sicher war, dass Sie es unter anderen Umständen niemals getan hätten.

Doch was sich nun aus diesem Kontakt entwickelt hat, hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten - ich bin sehr dankbar dafür, Professor Snape.

Ihre Hermine Granger


	39. Chapter 39

**Kapitel 39**

* * *

23. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Liebste Miss Granger,

eigentlich erscheint es mir völlig unangebracht, weiterhin Ihren Nachnamen zu benutzen, aber vielleicht hilft es Ihnen, den Abstand zu mir zu behalten, von dem Sie nicht sicher sind, ob Sie ihn wollen. Aber da es allein Ihre Entscheidung ist, ob Sie ihn wollen oder nicht, überlasse ich Ihnen das eventuelle Angebot für einen Wechsel. Der Ältere bietet an, oder die Dame... das macht es in unserem Fall schwierig, nicht wahr?

Ein einziges Mal erst habe ich, in unserem Briefkontakt, meinen Namen in Ihrer Handschrift gelesen...

Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, daß ich Ihnen verändert vorkommen könnte. Aber „aristokratisch" treibt es wohl ein wenig zu weit. Daß ich das Haar anders trage, hatte ich Ihnen ja bereits geschrieben. Lucius hat es nicht gefallen, daß ich es nun ebenfalls lang trage – und so kindisch wie der Gedanke auch war, war das trotzdem einer der Gründe, warum ich es lang gelassen habe. Der wichtigste war allerdings, daß Hadass es wünschte.

Wir versuchen, so offen zueinander zu sein, wie möglich... daher schreibe ich Ihnen, daß mir die Entwicklungen Sorge bereiten. Nicht was die wirtschaftliche Seite betrifft – dieser Teil der Neuerungen ist aufwändig, aber problemlos. Nein, ich meine die „Verehrung" von der Sie schreiben... ich habe offenbar doch unterschätzt, was man von mir erwarten würde. Nicht zuletzt ist daran dieser verfluchte Titel schuld, den sie mir gegeben haben! Ich weiß jetzt, daß Sie laut lachen werden, obwohl es dazu in dieser Situation keinen Grund gibt – aber ich habe mir heute mehrfach gewünscht, ich hätte blonde Haare und habe einen kurzen – einen sehr, sehr kurzen – Moment darüber nachgedacht, meine Haarfarbe zu ändern... aber nicht nur daß es – entschuldigen Sie die Wortwahl – bescheuert aussähe, es würde obendrein wohl nichts mehr an der Entwicklung ändern. Außerdem weigere ich mich, auch nur darüber nachzudenken, mich im Aussehen an einen Malfoy anzunähern.

Ein Halluzinogen namens „Lord of the dark"? Ich fasse es nicht... Aber ich werde nicht einschreiten... Aber seien Sie so vernünftig und lassen Sie sich davon wirklich nichts andrehen. Diese kurzfristig aus dem Boden gestampften Mittel, sind in der Regel mit Nebenwirkungen nur so gespickt. Sollten Sie wirklich irgendwann einmal den Drang verspüren, derlei auszuprobieren, würde ich Ihnen altbewährtere Kompositionen empfehlen.

Ich hoffe sehr, daß es Ihrem Ruf nicht schadet, daß man Sie nun mit mir in Verbindung bringt. Allerdings pflegen Kontaktinformationen aus diesen Kreisen auch in eben diesen zu verbleiben, so daß es unwahrscheinlich ist, daß man in den gegen mich eingestellten Kreisen davon erfährt.

Aber bitte geben Sie auf sich acht!

Ich hoffe, daß zügig klar werden wird, daß ich kein zweiter Voldemort bin! Allein bei dem Gedanken packt mich das schiere Entsetzen! Meine größte Sorge ist die, daß auf dem Festland, außerhalb meiner Kontrolle, irgendwelche Idioten sich im Namen dieses neuen Rufs zusammentun und eigenständig agieren...

Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, wenn dies geschieht...

Fawkes ist bei Ihnen? Bei Merlin... wie konnte das Tier in die Fänge von The Giant geraten? Es ist nicht nur völlig in Ordnung, daß Sie ihn erworben haben, ich danke Ihnen sogar sehr dafür! Ihn in Gefangenschaft zu wissen, wäre sehr, sehr schmerzhaft! Was Muggel betrifft, die Sie besuchen, brauchen Sie sich übrigens keine Sorge zu machen. Es wundert mich sehr, daß Sie das offenbar nicht wissen – Wenn Muggel einen Phönix betrachten, sehen sie einen Ara. Die prachtvollen, ja ebenfalls sehr großen, Papageien sind zwar für eine Durchschnittswohnung ebenfalls ungewöhnlich, aber so doch zumindest nicht ausgeschlossen. Ich habe den Atem angehalten, als sie mir schrieben, daß Fawkes versucht, Hadass zu heilen! Das bedeutet, daß er spüren kann, daß es noch Hoffnung für sie gibt! Denn wäre dies nicht der Fall würde er nur ein Trauerlied für sie anstimmen.

Sie haben Recht, daß meine Beschreibungen meiner Vorstellungen von gewissen Dingen wieder einmal übers Ziel hinausreichten. Aber wenn Sie schreiben, daß ich Sie in Ihren Bann ziehe, ohne daß Sie sich dagegen wehren können, wenn sie mir schreiben, daß Sie sich nach Dingen sehnen, die Frauen wie Emanuelle mit mir erlebt haben, dann ist es nur fair, zuzugeben, daß ich beim Schreiben meiner expliziteren Zeilen inzwischen ahne, wie Sie auf Sie wirken – und darauf hoffe.

Es ist nicht richtig...

Es ist unnötig...

Es ist dumm und unfair...

Aber es ist gleichzeitig unwiderstehlich...

Himmel... was bin ich für ein Mann, daß ich Ihnen dies schreibe, während ich gleichzeitig darauf hoffe, daß Sie in den Morgenstunden meine Frau zum Leben erwecken?

Aber, verflucht noch einmal! Sie ist meine Frau auf dem Papier! Doch sie war nie meine Frau auf „diese" Weise! Trotz Gelübde war ich nie wirklich verheiratet!

Soll ich mich dann wirklich dafür schämen, daß ich mich nach all diesen geistlosen Puppen, nach diesen hübschen, aber leeren Larven, nach einem Geist wie dem Ihren sehne? Das mich der Gedanke endlos fasziniert und – warum soll ich es verschweigen – erregt, daß ich Sie in meinen Bann schlagen kann? Seit Sie das erste Mal mit Ihrer moralischen Entrüstung daherkamen, geistern Sie durch meinen Sinn. Und wenn ich Ihnen geschrieben habe, daß keine halbe Stunde vergeht, in der ich nicht an Sie denke, dann meine ich dies keineswegs nur freundschaftlich oder wissenschaftlich!

Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, daß ich für einen kurzen Moment die Frau, die Malfoy angeschleppt hatte, für Sie gehalten habe. Was ich ihnen verschwiegen habe, war die Tatsache, daß der eine... kurze... Moment gereicht hatte, um mich über die Klippe der Lust zu stoßen. Die Vorstellung davon, Sie nicht nur mit Worten zu berühren, ist ebenso unangebracht... wie im höchsten Maße erregend.

Ich erzähle Ihnen dies, weil ich das Gefühl habe, daß Sie sich für Ihre Empfindungen schämen. Tun Sie das nicht! Sonst müsste ich es auch tun.

Soll ich es tun? Soll ich mich dafür schämen, daß ich Sie begehre, obwohl wir uns jahrelang nicht gesehen habe? Daß ich Sie begehre, weil ich mit jeder Zeile die Sie mir schicken, das Gefühl habe, daß Sie mir näherkommen? Daß ich mich, seit Sie es erwähnt haben, Abend für Abend frage, ob Sie mich vom Festland aus sehen können? Daß allein die Vorstellung, daß Ihr Blick mich berühren könnte, bereits ausreicht, um meine Konzentration für die geschäftlichen Dinge restlos zunichte zu machen?

Soll ich mich dafür schämen?

Ich bin relativ sicher, daß ich Ihre Antwort darauf kenne...

Also hören Sie auch auf...

Soll ich Ihnen wirklich noch erklären, Hermine, warum Emanuelle Grund hat, eifersüchtig zu sein...?

Ich habe immer Angst davor gehabt, mein Band ans Festland nicht lösen zu können. Es war mir trotz aller Befürchtungen gelungen – und dies sogar leichter, als ich gedacht hatte. Und nun dies... Allein der Blick in Richtung des Festlandes verursacht ein Ziehen in meinem Magen, das mit Sehnsucht allein nicht zu erklären ist.

Sind Sie mein Segen oder mein Fluch, Miss Granger?

Der Gedanke, daß Sie sich mit The Giant einlassen könnten, ist, gelinde gesagt... verwirrend. Ich nehme ihm nicht übel, was er damals mit mir gemacht hat – ich habe ihm ausreichend Grund dafür geboten, aber mir vorzustellen, wie er sich mit Ihnen in den Kissen wälzt, lässt meinen Atem schneller werden und ich weiß nicht, ob es Eifersucht ist, oder ein voyeuristischer Gedanke, der sich da kühl über meinen Rücken bis in meinen Nacken schlängelt.

WENN Sie sich mit Ihm einlassen, dann nutzen Sie dafür Emanuelles Etablissement. Dort ist es am sichersten...

Und Sie wollen wissen, was mit Remus geschehen ist? Ich weiß nicht, was mich getrieben hat, diese Szene zu erwähnen, ohne zu wissen, ob Emanuelle darüber bereits getratscht hat.

Aber, nun gut...

Ich hoffe, Sie haben Ihren Wein parat?

Gemessen an dem, was Sie mir geschrieben haben und was ich obendrein zusätzlich zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen glaube, werde ich mich um eine farbenfrohe Beschreibung bemühen.

Remus wollte in der Nacht vor dem Vollmond nicht alleine bleiben und da ich deswegen nicht auf meinen Besuch im „siebten Schleier" verzichten wollte, habe ich ihn kurzerhand mitgenommen. Sehr zu meiner Überraschung fühlte er sich dort vom ersten Moment an wie zu Hause. Keine Scheu, keine Scham. Ich war angenehm überrascht – und die Damen ebenfalls! Wir tranken in dem Saal, in den wir uns mit diversen Damen zurückgezogen hatten, viel und lange, wir haben, mit steigendem Alkoholpegel, viel gelacht und mit den Damen herumgealbert, wie es an diesen Abenden üblich war, bis Remus begann, damit anzugeben, er könne eine Frau stundenlang beglücken, bevor er einen Höhepunkt habe. Ich habe mich dazu nicht geäußert, aber Emanuelle und die anderen meinten, dies für mich tun zu müssen und ehe wir uns versahen, waren wir in einem Wettstreit um exakt dieses Thema. Ich sollte beginnen und mein Stand war nicht schlecht, bis zu dem Moment, in dem Remus meinte, eingreifen zu müssen, um die Sache in seinem Sinne zu beschleunigen. Er begann, mich zu küssen und zu liebkosen, während ich mit einem von Emanuelles Mädchen beschäftigt war und als er mich auf seine, wie ich zugeben muß, wohl unnachahmliche Weise in den Nacken gebissen hat, daß ich glaubte, ich habe einen Vampir anstelle eines Werwolfes hinter mir, war es um mich geschehen.

Unter lautem Lachen der Damen wurde meine „Zeit" notiert. Man zollte mir lachende aber brave Anerkennung und Remus begann sein Werk. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war die Tatsache, daß ich es liebe zuzusehen... sein Spiel mit der jungen Frau erregte mich in einem Maße, daß ich mich entschloß, ebenfalls in das Spiel einzugreifen. Ich trat hinter ihn und tat weit mehr, als ihn nur zu küssen. Das Erlebnis, von mir von hinten genommen zu werden, während er vorne mit einer Frau schlief, schickte ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit auf den Höhepunkt und ich habe die Wette gewonnen.

Aber genug mit diesen Geschichten!

Lassen Sie uns hier einen kalten Schnitt machen, um zu den entscheidenden Dingen zurückzukehren.

Es tut weder Ihnen noch mir gut, wenn wir heute Nacht mit unseren Gedanken nicht ganz bei der Sache sind, die die allerwichtigste ist!

Bitte danken Sie Harry noch einmal von mir dafür, daß er bereit ist, von seinem Blut zu geben, um zu versuchen, Hadass zu retten.

Was sie betrifft, macht es wohl keinen Unterschied, ob sie absichtlich oder unabsichtlich auf Draco abgelegt wurde. Ich bin Ihnen trotzdem dankbar, für die Ehrlichkeit und die Offenheit. Mir ist es immer tausend mal lieber, eine grausame Wahrheit zu hören, als nicht zu wissen, ob mir etwas vorenthalten wird. Aber das ist, wie ich schon schrieb, inzwischen irrelevant. Allerdings bekommt der Ausdruck „in allen Ehren" durch diesen Raub einen noch bittereren Beigeschmack.

Unwichtig!

Es zählt nur, was kommt!

Haben Sie einen Heiler, oder eine Heilerin, um ihre Wunden zu versorgen, wenn sie erwachen sollte?

Nur noch diese Nacht und wir wissen, ob es funktioniert? Bei Merlin... ich glaube nicht, daß ich bis zu Ihrem nächsten Brief ein Auge zutun werde. Ich wünschte so sehr, ich könnte bei Ihnen sein! Könnte selbst Hand an diesen Trank anlegen! Ich habe absolutes Vertrauen in Ihre Fähigkeiten als Zaubertrankbrauerin, aber Sie werden verstehen, daß es mir vorkommt, als sei jemand dabei, meine Nerven wie die Saiten eines Klaviers so sehr anzuspannen, daß sie bereits das Klirren von sich geben, das man hört, kurz bevor sie reißen.

Ich werde die Nacht auf dem Balkon verbringen und in Gedanken bei Ihnen sein – in jeder Sekunde! Öffnen Sie ein Fenster, wenn Sie mit dem Brauen beginnen – bitte... ich weiß, daß es nichts ändert, aber es gäbe mir das Gefühl, Ihnen näher zu sein, wenn keine Wand aus Glas zwischen uns ist, sondern nur Luft.

In dem Päckchen, das diesem Brief anbei liegt, ist etwas, das Sie missverstehen könnten. Daher möchte ich es erklären. Im Verlauf unserer Briefe, sind viele Dinge zutage gekommen. Zu den wichtigsten gehören die Tatsachen, daß Sie diesen Trank für Hadass brauen werden und daß ich Ihnen während Ihrer Schulzeit die Anerkennung versagt habe, die Sie verdient hätten. Obwohl es mich schockiert und sehr betroffen gemacht hat, daß Sie das Brauen von Zaubertränken nur noch als gelegentliche Freizeitbeschäftigung betreiben, wären Sie trotzdem, wenn es um den anstehenden Trank geht, auf meiner Wunschliste der Kandidaten, die diesen Trank brauen könnten, an erster Stelle gewesen. Miss Granger... Hermine... Sie haben das Zeug zur Meisterin der Braukunst. Das wußte ich auch in Ihrer Schulzeit bereits und habe damals etwas anfertigen lassen, das dann aber nicht mehr zur Anwendung kam, weil uns die zeitliche Entwicklung überrollt hat. Ich war davon ausgegangen, daß wir alle noch viel, viel mehr Zeit haben würden und daß das Ende des Krieges auch für mich ein Ende jeder Form von Gefangenschaft sein würde. Aber dies war nicht der Fall, und deshalb habe ich mitgenommen, was von anderer Meisterhand gefertigt worden war.

Miss Granger... es war meine Absicht, Ihnen nach Ablauf Ihrer Schulzeit anzubieten, Sie weiter zu unterrichten. Nur nicht mehr in der Kombination Professor/Schüler, sondern Meister/Lehrling. Ich wollte Ihnen die Möglichkeit anbieten, die vierte der in unserer Generation lebenden Zaubertrankmeister zu werden. Aus diesem Grund habe ich damals, wie es dafür unter den Meistern Tradition ist, eine Kopie meines eigenen Meisterringes anfertigen lassen, in den ich – ebenfalls der Tradition entsprechend zusätzlich zu den Runen der Meister vor mir und meiner eigenen Rune eine weitere Rune – Ihre Rune – einfügen ließ.

Mir ist natürlich klar, daß Ihnen die Bedeutung der Rune „Othel" sehr wohl bekannt ist, aber vielleicht möchten Sie wissen, warum ich sie damals für Sie wählte. Während für Sie die Bedeutung „Konzentration" sicher als die wichtigste erscheint, habe ich Othel damals gewählt, weil ich der Meinung war, daß Ihre größte Fähigkeit auf dem Weg zur Meisterschaft die Entspannung in der Konzentration sein würde, weil Sie Konzentration nie als Belastung oder Pflicht, sondern immer als Geschenk gesehen haben – so zumindest habe ich das interpretiert, was ich beobachtet habe.

Ich war damals sehr lange Zeit unentschlossen, ob es der richtige Schritt sein würde, Ihnen die Meisterschaft anzutragen, aber irgendwann hatte ich mich dazu entschlossen, es zu tun und habe den Ring anfertigen lassen. Letztendlich wurde mir die Entscheidung aber abgenommen und aus den bekannten Gründen, kam ich nie mehr dazu, Ihnen den Ring anzubieten.

Nun sieht die Angelegenheit noch unglücklicher aus als vorher. Ich werde nicht mehr in der Lage sein, Sie auszubilden.

Aber es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn Sie, wenigstens in dieser Nacht, den Ring tragen würden, der Sie, den magischen Gesetzen nach, auch dann zur Meisterschülerin macht, wenn es niemals zu einer Ausbildung kommen wird. Da Ihr Status magischer Natur wäre, könnte er Ihnen vielleicht die eine oder andere Tür öffnen, die Ihnen ansonsten verschlossen bliebe. Der Ring kann, abgesehen davon, nicht mehr sein, als ein Symbol meiner Anerkennung und ich bedauere dies zutiefst. Aber vielleicht hilft Ihnen der quasi greifbare und sichtbare Beweis meines tiefen Glaubens in Ihre Fähigkeiten dabei, heute Nacht einen Trank zu brauen, den noch niemals jemand vor Ihnen gebraut hat.

Was immer das Ergebnis dieser Nacht sein wird – es ist gut...

Wenn der Trank misslingt, wird er es tun, weil meine Überlegung falsch war.

Und wenn er misslingen sollte, weil Sie einen Fehler machen – dann hat das Schicksal es so bestimmt.

Ganz gleich wie das Ergebnis aussieht, Sie werden keinen Vorwurf von mir hören.

Dies müssen Sie sich klar machen, bevor Sie ans Werk gehen.

Was immer geschieht – so soll es sein...

Sie werden in dieser Nacht keine Sekunde ohne meine Gedanken an Sie sein. Ich werde Sie in meinen Gedanken durch diese Nacht begleiten.

Ihr Severus Snape

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

_(Der schwarze Kreis auf dem Ring steht sinnbildlich für den Kessel und das Knotenwerk, das sich hindurchzieht, für die verschlungenen Kompositionen magischer Essenzen, die in jeden Trank einfließen und daraus hervorkommen... _ _

* * *

_

_Wer das Bilderabo haben möchte, sende uns seine Mail-Adresse (bitte nicht einfach nur auf das Profil verweisen - wir kommen so schon kaum noch zu etwas) - wenn jemand das Abo hat, heute aber nichts bekommen hat, möge dieser sich bitte melden. Es kann schon mal zu Fehlern durch aol kommen. - Satia_


	40. Chapter 40

**Kapitel 40**

* * *

24. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Es hat nicht funktioniert, nicht wahr? Der Trank war in den Morgenstunden fertig und nun ist es Mittag und ich habe nichts von Ihnen gehört. Dies kann wohl nur bedeuten, daß es nicht funktioniert hat.  
Ich habe in der Nacht sämtliche nur denkbaren Szenarien vor meinem inneren Auge gesehen - aber letztendlich gewann das Bild ihres endgültigen Todes.

Wie ich Ihnen bereits schrieb, fällt keine Schuld auf Sie, aber ich wage zu bezweifeln, daß ich mir selbst jemals vergeben kann, daß ich ihr das angetan habe. Ich konnte sie nicht nur nicht beschützen, sondern ich selbst war es,  
der ihr den Becher mit dem tödlichen Gift in die Hand gegeben und ihr befohlen hat, den Inhalt zu trinken. Ich habe meinen Eid aufs Schändlichste gebrochen... Es bleibt mir nur, Sie zu bitten, Ihr ein würdiges Begräbnis zu  
schenken.  
Ich entschuldige mich noch einmal in aller Form für die Dinge, die ich Ihnen zugemutet habe und bedanke mich von ganzem Herzen für Ihr Bemühen.

Ich muß nun selbst erst einmal sehen, wie ich die nächsten Tage bestreite.  
Es war die eine Sache, zu wissen, was wir planen, es ist eine ganz andere, nun wirklich zu realisieren, daß sie tot ist. Ich stelle fest, daß ich diese Tatsache bisher emotional ignoriert habe. Ich habe einfach so getan, als handele es sich nur um ein Zwischenstadium. Nun trifft mich die Erkenntnis der Wahrheit umso härter.  
Ich bin nach wie vor auf dem Balkon, weil ich das Gefühl habe, daß ich die Endgültigkeit ihres Fortgehens damit besiegeln würde, daß ich zurück ins Haus gehe und ich glaube, dazu bin ich noch nicht bereit.  
Ich fühle mich im Moment nicht in der Lage, mehr zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, daß Sie dafür Verständnis haben.

Severus Snape

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

_Er hat den Brief gerade weggeschickt, als eine Eule mit einem Brief von ihr kommt..._


	41. Chapter 41

_Achtung: Kapitel 40 & 41 sind gleichzeitig online gegangen_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 41**

* * *

24. August, London 

Herr Professor...Severus...Sir,

Hadass - sie ist erwacht!

Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, wenn dieser Brief ein wenig wirr klingen mag - ich bin völlig übermüdet - glücklich - erschöpft - aufgeregt und rastlos.

Es war eine Nacht voller Anspannung und Hoffnung.

Hoffnung, die berechtigt war, wie ich nun weiß...aber ich gebe zu, dass ich fast glaubte, sie sei grundlos gewesen.

Ich muss mit dem beginnen, was Sie wohl am meisten interessieren wird - Hadass Zustand.

Bei aller Freude über die Tatsache, dass unser Vorhaben geglückt ist, kann ich Ihnen nicht vorenthalten, dass sie immer noch zwischen Leben und Tod schwebt.

Ihr Körper verfiel in einen Schock, als das Leben ihn plötzlich wieder durchdrang.

Nachdem sie erwachte, begann sie sich in Krämpfen zu winden und ihr Puls schoss dermaßen in die Höhe, dass ich erneut um ihr Leben bangte.

Harry, der die Nacht bei mir geblieben war, drückte sie mit aller Kraft aufs Bett, und sprach ihr beruhigend zu.

Doch Hadass wehrte sich instinktiv gegen ihn - anders kann ich es nicht sagen, denn sie war keineswegs richtig bei Bewusstsein. Sie schlug um sich und erneut forderte sie dabei Blut von Harry, indem sie ihn übel an der Nase erwischte.

Er hielt dennoch tapfer durch, kümmerte sich nicht um seine Verletzung, sondern sorgte dafür, dass sie sich selbst nichts antat.

In den Momenten, als ich mit Hadass sprach, als sie noch tot vor mir lag, und ich mir dennoch fast sicher war, dass sie mich irgendwie hören - oder zumindest fühlen konnte - wurde mir klar, dass sie vielleicht auch die anderen Dinge, die mit ihr geschehen waren, in einem verborgenen Teil ihres Bewusstseins wahrgenommen hat.

Ich bereitete also einen Trank vor, der sie beruhigen würde und der die plötzliche Beanspruchung ihres Körpers für sie mildern würde.

Es wird Zeit, dass ich Ihnen etwas mitteile, das ich bislang verschwieg, weil ich befürchtete, dass Sie mich für eitel halten würden, wenn ich es Ihnen sage, ohne dass Sie danach fragten.

Ich habe eine umfassende Ausbildung der Heilmedizin abgeschlossen.

Bis vor einigen Monaten habe ich sogar eigenständig auf diesem Gebiet gearbeitet, doch durch die Schulden meiner Eltern war ich gezwungen, diese Tätigkeit aufzugeben. Ich musste mich nach etwas umsehen, das lukrativer war und fand die Stelle im Forschungsinstitut - also vollzog ich diesen Wechsel und versuchte das Beste daraus zu machen.

So geschah es, dass aus meinem eigentlichen Beruf mein Hobby wurde und aus meinem bisherigen Hobby mein Beruf.

Ich will mich nicht beschweren, denn beides liegt mir am Herzen, doch musste ich meine Entscheidung vom Geld abhängig machen und dies hatte immer einen schalen Beigeschmack für mich.

Aber um diese Dinge geht es jetzt ohnehin nicht - ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass ich aus diesem Grunde keine fremde Heilerin zu Rate zog, sondern bereits im Vorfeld die Tränke herstellte, dir mir nötig schienen, weil mir klar war, dass ich für alle Fälle gewappnet sein musste.

Nachdem ich Hadass den Wiederbelebungstrank erfolgreich injiziert hatte, entschied ich mich, es wiederum auf diese Art zu versuchen, da mir klar war, dass ich ihr das Beruhigungsmittel unter diesen Umständen wohl kaum anders einflößen könnte.

Harry halft mir auch hier und ich wäre mir mehr als ungerecht vorgekommen, wenn ich ihn fortgeschickt hätte, nachdem Hadass endlich zur Ruhe kam. So war er auch anwesend, als ich begann ihre Wunden zu heilen.

Ich bemerkte sehr schnell, wie fasziniert er von ihrem Anblick war. Es hat mich seltsam angerührt, als ich sah, wie er seinen Blick fast schon schmerzerfüllt abwandte, als ich ihre Verletzungen im Intimbereich heilte. Diese Verletzungen waren die schlimmsten, die ich je sah und ich spürte erneut unbändigen Hass auf dieses Schwein Draco, der sich nicht nur gewaltsam nahm was er wollte, sondern dabei so bestialisch vorging, dass er sie vermutlich allein schon dadurch getötet hätte.

Doch auch die Wunden an ihrem Oberkörper begannen nach Verabreichung des Trankes erneut zu bluten und ich konnte mich ihnen erst später widmen.

Auf sonderbare Weise vermischte sich so erneut das Blut von Harry mit dem von Hadass, denn er schien kaum zu bemerken, dass er selbst Blut verlor, während er sanft ihre Hand streichelte und seinen Blick auf eben diese zwang, damit er sie in ihrer Nacktheit nicht gegen ihren Willen betrachtete.

Die Verletzungen sind nun alle verheilt und man sieht keine Spur mehr von ihnen, außer einer winzigen Vertiefung an ihrem Unterbauch, da die Wunde zu gewaltig war, um sie völlig ungeschehen zu machen und die wohl von Zähnen herrührte.

Derzeit schläft sie und ich bin mir sicher, dass sich dieser Zustand in den nächsten Stunden nicht ändern wird.

Erst wenn sie aus diesem Schlaf erwacht, wird sie endgültig völlig wieder in unserer Welt sein.

Es fällt mir relativ schwer, jetzt noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und ich weiß, dass ich noch zwei anstrengende Tage im Institut vor mir habe, die sich leider nicht umgehen lassen.

Wenn Sie Hadass jetzt nur sehen könnten...sie liegt friedlich wie zuvor, doch nun hebt und senkt sich ihr Brustkorb und ihre Wangen tragen wieder die Farbe des Lebens.

Mein 'Ara' sitzt zu ihren Füßen und hat seinen Kopf unter einen Flügel gesteckt. Auch er scheint neue Kraft zu sammeln, für die Dinge, die da kommen mögen.

Und ich sitze hier - unfähig zu schlafen - unfähig zur Ruhe zu kommen und in dem Bewusstsein, dass ich gleich ohnehin arbeiten muss.

Ich denke heute Abend werde ich wie ein Stein in mein Bett fallen und das nachholen, was ich mir an Schlaf bislang versagte.

Ihr Brief liegt vor mir auf dem Tisch und ich lese ihn immer und immer wieder - ich spüre wie er mich völlig durchdringt, weil ich viel zu kraftlos bin, um Mauern der Moral um mich zu errichten.

Wenn ich Ihnen jetzt also sage, dass ich mich nicht weiter dafür schämen werde, von Ihnen zu träumen - mich danach zu sehnen, dass Sie mich berühren, begehren und ebenfalls über die Klippen der Lust stoßen, so fühle ich keine Reue und keine Selbstzweifel deswegen. Und ich wünsche, dass Sie ebenfalls die wenigen Dinge genießen, die ich Ihnen vielleicht auf diesem Wege zukommen lassen kann.

Ihre Episode mit Remus Lupin las ich übrigens, ohne auch nur einen Tropfen angerührt zu haben, denn meine Konzentration sollte natürlich gerade in dieser Nacht nicht getrübt sein.

Ich denke diese Sache hat mich einen neuen Einblick in Dinge nehmen lassen, die mir noch vor kurzem einen Schrei des Entsetzens entlockt hätten, während mein Geist dabei gewesen wäre sich diese Handlung in den schillerndsten Farben auszumalen und ich mich dafür insgeheim verachtet hätte. Doch ich fühle nun, dass es die Wahrheit ist, wenn ich sage, dass ich diese Szene mit einer Mischung aus Verblüffung und Amüsiertheit betrachte, wobei ich auch nicht verhehlen werde, dass es mich gereizt hätte, sie beide tatsächlich in dieser Situation zu sehen - nicht so sehr, weil ich es genießen würde zwei Männer beim Beischlaf zu beobachten, sondern weil ich mir vorstellen kann, welche Erregung in Ihren Augen geblitzt haben muss, als dies geschah - und allein die Vorstellung dieser Erregung setzt sich direkt in meinem Körper fort.

Insofern muss wohl auch ich gestehen, dass ich gerne zusehe, auch wenn dies bislang ausschließlich in meiner Phantasie geschah.

Was nun The Giant angeht, so werde ich ihn wohl noch etwas hinhalten.

Heute morgen erreichte mich tatsächlich eine Eule von ihm, mit der erneuten Einladung zu einem Abendessen und ich bin erstaunt, über die einwandfreie und nette Formulierung seines Schreibens.

Dennoch vergesse ich keine Sekunde welche Art Mann er ist und ich fürchte, er sieht mich in einem Licht, das ich meinem neuen Ruf in der Nokturngasse zu verdanken habe und von dem ich weiß, das es mich sehr viel...verwegener erscheinen lässt, als ich es bin.

Sie sprachen einmal davon, dass ich aufpassen soll, nicht über den Abgrund zu stürzen, wenn ich die neuen Grenzen meiner dunklen Seite austeste...ich fürchte die Sache mit The Giant ist mir zu groß...ich muss jetzt selber schmunzeln, weil ich in diesem Zusammenhang gerade dieses Wort gewählt habe.

Wie dem auch sei...ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden und werde Ihnen von meinem weiteren Vorgehen berichten. Einstweilen habe ich ihn damit vertröstet, dass er am Wochenende eine Antwort von mir erhalten wird.

Ich bin überaus froh, dass Sie den Kauf von Fawkes nicht nur billigen, sondern ebenfalls so gehandelt hätten. Allein um herauszubekommen wie The Giant an den Phönix gekommen ist, sollte ich mich wohl noch einmal mit ihm treffen.

Und nun möchte ich zum letzten Punkt meines Briefes kommen. Ich setzte es ganz an den Schluss, weil es mir selbst so überaus wichtig ist, mir aber klar war, dass Hadass Zustand dennoch der erste Punkt in diesem Brief sein musste!

Ich möchte für heute mit einem Dank an Sie Abschied nehmen, der Sie hoffentlich erkennen lässt, wie bewegt ich bin.

Dass Sie mich mit Hilfe des Ringes zu Ihrer Meisterschülerin machten, ist das Wundervollste, das mir je in meinem Leben passiert ist.

Die Rune Othel, die Sie für mich einfügen ließen, zeigt mir, wie sehr Sie mich schon immer kannten und das Bewusstsein, dass Sie mir den Ring schon früher zukommen lassen wollten, macht mich unendlich glücklich, denn ich weiß, dass ich von Ihnen in einen Stand erhoben wurde, der immer nur ein Traum für mich war...doch jetzt ist er in Erfüllung gegangen und vielleicht kann der Unterricht auf eine Weise stattfinden, der bei den Muggeln Fernstudium genannt wird.

Es wird Sie nicht überraschen, dass ich noch so viele Fragen auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertrankbrauerei habe, von denen ich weiß, dass Sie mir die Antwort darauf geben können.

Es wäre vielleicht keine offizielle Ausbildung, doch darauf kommt es mir nicht an.

Als Heilerin habe ich mich nur mit einer begrenzten Anzahl Tränke beschäftigt, doch nun spüre ich erneut die Lust, Experimente zu machen und Neues zu erforschen.

Und ich weiß, dass ich diese 'Arbeit' neben meiner anderen Arbeit schaffen kann - denn Sie haben Recht - für mich war es nie das Gefühl der Belastung, wenn ich mich konzentrieren musste...ich genieße es auch heute noch, mich selbst zu fordern und jede beantwortete Frage lässt mich die nächste noch um so freudiger erkunden.

Professor - ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich es schaffen werde Sie beim Vornamen zu nennen. Es gab einen Brief von mir, in dem ich das Gefühl hatte Sie in die Arme schließen zu wollen - nicht aus Begehren, sondern aus dem Gefühl heraus die höchste menschliche Annäherung zwischen uns herzustellen, die mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt möglich erschienen wäre.

Das war der Moment, in dem ich Sie gleichsam mit Ihrem Vor- und Zunamen ansprach.

Heute spüre ich eine viel größere Nähe zu Ihnen und ich würde mich gerne bemühen, Sie Severus zu nennen. Allein wenn ich Ihren Vornamen nun schreibe, setzt mein Herz für einen winzigen Moment aus.

Ich spüre, dass es mir unmöglich wäre, Sie direkt so anzusprechen, doch in schriftlicher Form wird es mir hoffentlich gelingen.

Ich denke, es müsste Ihnen ungleich leichter fallen, mich Hermine zu nennen - auch wenn Sie es im Unterricht nie taten, so besteht doch ein solcher Altersunterschied zwischen uns, dass sie mich sicherlich manchmal in Gedanken mit meinem Vornamen ansprachen, weil ich damals ein Kind war - oder liege ich falsch mit dieser Vermutung?

Und noch etwas (hatte ich den Brief nicht eigentlich längst schon beenden wollen?) - doch ich muss Ihnen noch etwas sagen...

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Ihr Segen, oder Ihr Fluch bin...doch ich weiß, dass ich mich dies ebenfalls fragte, was Ihre Person betrifft. Zu einer eindeutigen Antwort bin ich immer noch nicht gelangt - aber, bei Gott, ich weiß, dass Sie mir in all den Jahren so gefehlt haben und dass ich alle Schritte, die ich jetzt mache so dringend brauche, weil ich mich jetzt erst komplett fühle.

Ich kann diese Schritte nur durch Sie gehen...denn Sie begleiten mich und ich habe keine Angst mehr vor den vielen Gefühlen, die ich bislang nur selbstkritisch an mir beobachtete und aus Scham zurückdrängte.

Es tut unendlich gut, sie jetzt zuzulassen und widergespiegelt zu sehen.

Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt möchte ich Sie noch einmal mit eigenen Augen sehen - auch wenn ich dazu eines meiner kleineren Teleskope benötigen werde - und daher frage ich, ob Sie mir dies gewähren würden.

Am Sonntag soll es laut Meteorologenbericht ein ausgesprochen klarer Tag, mit einer ebenso wolkenlosen Nacht werden. Bitte entscheiden Sie, ob und wann ich mich Ihnen auf diese Weise nähern darf.

In aufgeregter Erwartung Ihrer Antwort,

Ihre Hermine


	42. Chapter 42

_Liebe Satia, alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Ich wünsche dir einen wunderschönen Tag, Kira_

**Kapitel 42**

* * *

24. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Liebste Hermine,

Ihre Eule kam keine zehn Minuten nachdem meine losgeflogen war. Aber bis jetzt war ich völlig außerstande, eine Feder in die Hand zu nehmen und zu schreiben. Ich fühle mich, als sei ich fieberkrank. Jede Regung fällt mir schwer und ich sitze jetzt, obwohl so viel zu tun gewesen wäre, seit Ihr Brief kam, in meinem Büro an meinem Schreibtisch und kann nichts tun, als wieder und wieder Ihre Zeilen lesen, und durch das große Fenster aufs Meer sehen.

Sie lebt...

Bei den Göttern... sie lebt!

Wir hatten Recht.

Wir hatten wirklich und wahrhaftig Recht.

Ich müsste nun so glücklich sein, nicht wahr?

Warum bin ich es dann nicht?

Nein... das ist falsch... so darf ich es nicht sagen. Natürlich bin ich glücklich, daß Hadass lebt. Selbstverständlich bin ich das. Ich hätte die Erleichterung beinahe hinausgeschrieen, als ich es las, aber dann las ich weiter und erreichte die Stelle, an der Sie mir beschrieben, wie Harry und Sie Hadass halfen, wie sie gemeinsam für sie da sein konnten. Und ich glaube, daß ich mich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so ausgestoßen, so allein gefühlt habe.

Albus hat mir oft gesagt, er halte mich, trotz allem was geschehen war, für einen edlen Charakter – aber das bin ich nicht. In selbstsüchtigster Art kann ich im Moment an nichts anderes denken, als daran, daß sie fort ist, daß ich zurückgeblieben bin und daß ich sie nie wieder spüren werde. Und irgendwie macht die Tatsache, daß sie nicht tot ist, es extremer. Zu wissen, daß sie noch da ist, es aber nie wieder für mich sein wird, zu ahnen, wie Potter sie angesehen hat, zu ahnen, wie er sie erst ansehen wird, wenn sie die Augen wirklich wieder aufschlägt und seinen Blick erwidert... dann möchte ich schreien, daß sie mir gehört – wie ein verzogenes Kind nach einem Spielzeug schreit, daß es mit ins Bett nehmen muß, damit es die Monster unter dem Bett vertreibt.

Sie war mein Anker.

Sie war das kleine Stück Wärme in diesem Hort des Irrsinns.

Sie hat meine Seele auf der richtigen Seite gehalten, durch ihre Berührungen, durch ihre Fürsorge, durch ihre stille Aufmerksamkeit und ihre liebenswerte Art mit der sie mich gelenkt hat, ohne es mich spüren zu lassen.

Was soll ich nur ohne sie tun?

Wer soll ich werden, wenn sie nicht mehr hier ist?

Hermine – es ist so unendlich undankbar, was ich hier schreibe, aber ich kann nicht anders!

Ich bebe und die Zeilen verschwimmen vor meinen Augen.

Ich habe Ihnen ein Versprechen gegeben, nicht wahr? Wie kann ich es halten? Ich habe bereits so viele Versprechen gebrochen – macht dieses eine da wirklich noch einen Unterschied?

Und wen interessiert es letztendlich?

Ihre momentane Faszination für mich wird sich legen und der Welt ist es ohnehin egal, wer diese Insel regiert.

Es ist doch sowieso nur eine dumme Illusion, ich könne hier etwas bewirken. Ist es nicht viel wahrscheinlicher, daß ich tatsächlich der werde, für den sie mich jetzt alle halten? Werde ich mich irgendwann darüber wundern, wie ich Malfoy je verurteilen konnte?

Wenn ich selbst das Gift tränke und man mich aufs Festland bringen würde – vielleicht ist es nur ein Fehler in der Überlieferung, daß der Trank nur für eine Person gebraut werden kann – vielleicht ist das nur ein Scherz dessen, der ihn erschaffen hat? Vielleicht wäre es auch meine Fahrkarte zurück?

Nein – ich weiß, daß es nicht so ist. Die Rezeptur lässt daran keinen Zweifel zu und das war uns beiden klar, als wir uns zu dem Thema austauschten. Aber je länger ich hier sitze, umso aufdringlicher und farbiger, umso realer werden die Bilder in meinem Kopf.

Hogwarts...

London...

Die Winkelgasse...

Flourish & Blotts...

Ich brenne vor Neid auf alle Menschen, die sich dort so selbstverständlich bewegen!

Hermine – ich hatte alle Bande zerschnitten – und Sie haben jedes einzelne dieser Bande neu geknüpft. Ich vergehe vor Sehnsucht nach dem Festland wie in den ersten Wochen die ich hier verbracht habe. Malfoy Island ist größer als London samt seiner Vororte, aber ich fühle mich, als habe man mich in einer Besenkammer angekettet.

Hadass leidet schrecklich und alles was ich empfinden kann, ist Wut darüber, daß sie nicht hier ist und mir ein Bad einlässt.

Die letzten Tränen die ich vergossen habe, waren die, die ich um Albus geweint habe. Und heute laufen sie über mein Gesicht – nicht etwa aus Glück, über das Überleben meiner Frau, was ein nobler Grund dafür wäre – sondern aus billiger, verachtenswerter Verzweiflung, weil ich das Gefühl habe, daß auch das letzte Licht aus meinem Leben verschwunden ist.

Ich schäme mich dieser selbstsüchtigen Tränen zutiefst.

Aber es werden glücklicherweise auch die letzten sein, die ich jemals vergießen werde, denn wenn ich morgen die Augen aufschlage, werde ich, ohne länger Rücksicht auf irgendetwas nehmen zu müssen, der neue „dunkle Lord" sein.

Lord Severus Snape, Regent von Malfoy Island – das klingt doch nach etwas, nicht wahr?

Meine Macht wird solange andauern, wie ich sie darzustellen vermag.

Professor Severus Snape ist tot – lang lebe der Dunkle Lord...

Hermine, Sie merken selbst, daß es sinnlos ist, diesen Brief weiterzuschreiben. Ich kann es nicht. Ich werde auf die vielen Punkte Ihres Briefes später eingehen.

Ich danke Ihnen nur noch einmal für all das, was Sie für Hadass getan haben und noch tun und ich bitte Sie, mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten, was ihre Fortschritte betrifft.

Von allem, was ich mir in diesem Moment ersehne, ist der größte Wunsch der, Sie, jetzt und in diesem Augenblick, in meine Arme zu ziehen und mein Gesicht an ihrem Hals zu vergraben, damit die Welt mich nicht sehen kann. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, von Ihnen gehalten zu werden, daß es tatsächlich real weh tut.

Wie konnten Sie mir, ohne daß wir uns auch nur einmal in die Augen gesehen haben, so nah kommen?

Wie ist das geschehen?

Wann ist das geschehen?

Meine noble Heilerin...

Aber Eure Hände, Heilerin, sind so weit von mir entfernt...

So weit, daß es sich im Augenblick so anfühlt, als würden sie mir eher tiefere Wunden schlagen, als bestehenden Schmerz zu lindern.

Doch vielleicht werde ich lernen, von Ihnen auf eine neue Art anzunehmen, was Sie mir geben wollen. Ich gebe Ihnen alles, was ich kann – auch wenn das beschämend wenig ist.

Ihr ergebenster Diener – das habe ich nicht nur aus einer Laune heraus geschrieben – ich meinte es und ich meine es noch. Und auch wenn es oben anders geklungen hat – ich werde das Versprechen, das ich Ihnen gab, halten. Ich habe nur Angst davor, wie es weitergeht und was dieses „Weitergehen" aus mir macht.

Ich werde im nächsten Brief ausführlich auf Ihre Zeilen eingehen.

Wenn ich mich wieder gefangen habe...

Soviel sei aber noch gesagt: Sie sind herzlich eingeladen, jederzeit einen Blick auf Snape Manor zu werfen. Sie finden von der Küste aus mein Haus, wenn Sie von der großen Felsformation an der Landungsbucht aus, etwa fünf Meilen an der Küste entlanggehen. Snape Manor ist eine Mischung aus Gutshaus und Schloß. Es gibt das Haupthaus, das von einer kleinen Ansammlung von normalen Wohnhäusern umgeben ist. Sie werden das Haupthaus schon daran erkennen, daß zwei außergewöhnliche Fenster zum Meer hinausgehen. Mein Schlafzimmer und mein Büro geben aus riesigen, halbrunden Fenstern den Blick aufs Meer frei und dementsprechend kann man mich vom Meer aus im Büro und im Schlafzimmer stets sehen und da ich mich tagsüber meist im einen und nachts im anderen Raum aufhalte, gibt es wenige Zeiten, in denen Sie mich dort nicht finden werden. Das Schlafzimmer führt obendrein auf einen sehr großen, ebenfalls halbrunden Balkon hinaus. Das Schloß ist keine hundert Meter vom Meer entfernt. Sie haben meine Erlaubnis, jederzeit diese Räume anzusehen. Wünschen Sie eine konkrete Zeit? Von meiner Seite aus, wäre sie nicht notwendig. Oder möchten Sie, daß ich für die vereinbarte Zeit weiß, daß Sie genau dann am Ufer stehen und herübersehen?

Verzeihen Sie mir diesen Brief, den ich, wie Sie es so oft von Ihren Briefen sagen, in den Kamin werfen sollte, anstatt ihn einer Eule mitzugeben. Aber gleichzeitig weiß ich, daß ich gerade diese Briefe von Ihnen besonders wichtig fand und rette mich daher in die Annahme, daß Sie ebenfalls wissen wollen, wie es in mir aussieht.

Urteilen Sie nicht zu hart...

In Gedanken bei Hadass und Ihnen

Severus


	43. Chapter 43

_Ganz kurz, ganz privat - vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Geburtstagsgrüße. Da Kira mit der "Onlinestellschicht" dran ist (wir wechseln uns alle paar Tage mit Hochladen und Replies ab), hat sie mich mit ihren Grüßen überrascht - und ihr damit dann auch! Ich hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut!  
Satia, die seit dem heutigen Tage stolze 38 ist! wow..._

* * *

**Kapitel 43**

* * *

25. August, London 

Lieber Severus,

Ihr Brief zeigt mir mehr als jeder zuvor, dass Sie der Mensch sind, für den ich Sie halte...der Mensch, den ich schätzen lernte...und lieben.

Dass Sie Hadass gehen ließen war die selbstloseste Tat, die ich mir nur vorstellen kann. Sie ließen sie gehen und leben. Dies sind zwei Dinge, die Sie ihr schenkten - Leben und Freiheit!

Wenn Sie sie jetzt schmerzlich vermissen, so darf ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie es bereits vorher wussten, dass dies geschehen würde...Sie wussten, dass das Leben ohne Hadass für Sie nahezu unerträglich einsam werden würde...und dennoch haben Sie sie gehen lassen. Gestehen Sie sich den tiefen Schmerz zu, den ihr Verlust in Ihnen auslöst! Es gibt keinen Grund sich deshalb egoistisch zu fühlen. Lassen Sie ihn zu und verdrängen Sie ihn nicht, denn ich fürchte, dies könnte sich übel rächen.

Es muss in der Tat schrecklich für Sie, wenn ich Ihnen von den Vorgängen hier berichte. Nie war ich so im Zweifel, ob ich damit fortfahren soll.

Ganz zu Anfang unseres Briefwechsels sagten Sie mir deutlich, dass Sie keine weiteren Bande zum Festland wünschten - ich hielt dies zum Teil für Arroganz. Ich glaubte, Sie wollten mir weismachen, dass es auf Ihrer Insel alles gibt, was Sie zum Leben benötigen. Als Sie mir dann noch von ausschweifenden Feiern erzählten, war ich wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Ich hatte nicht begriffen, wie sehr Sie diese Illusion brauchten, um Ihre Isolation zu ertragen. Sie kennen meine Reaktion darauf - ich wurde wütend und beschimpfte Sie - stellte Ihnen die spöttische Frage nach der Farbe des Meeres.

Es scheint mir nahezu unglaublich, dass Sie mir dennoch antworteten. In all den Briefen spürte ich deutlich Ihre Wertschätzung für Ihre Frau, die Sie wie ein Löwe verteidigten.

Hadass war tatsächlich das Einzige, was mir _echt _in ihrem Leben dort schien.

Wenn ich Ihnen nun von ihr berichte - von ihren Schritten in ein neues Leben, so bin ich mir jederzeit bewusst, welchen Schmerz es gleichzeitig in Ihnen auslöst. Und dennoch...ich weiß, dass Sie es wissen möchten was mit ihr geschieht...und in Ihrem letzten Brief bestätigten Sie mir dies.

Es wird ein schwieriger Weg - für Sie beide werden.

Hadass hat nach Ihnen gefragt. Ihr Name war das erste Wort aus ihrem Munde, als sie vor gut einer Stunde erwachte. Es ist inzwischen nach Mitternacht und sie hat noch länger geschlafen, als ich es vermutete.

Sie ist sehr schwach und Ihr Name war nur ein Flüstern, aber dieses eine Wort jagte mir eine Gänsehaut über die Rücken. Wie oft hat sie Sie wohl so angesprochen - liebevoll fragend.

Doch es war nur ich, die ihr antworten konnte und ich fühlte mich klein und hilflos.

Ich setzte mich an Hadass Bett und erklärte ihr, wo sie nun sei und dass Sie dafür gesorgt hätten, dass sie ein neues Leben beginnen kann.

Sie sah mich an und hörte mir stumm zu. Dann begannen ihre Augen zu glitzern und sie entschuldigte sich für ihre Tränen. In diesem Moment kam ich mir noch unfähiger vor, ihren Schmerz auch nur ansatzweise zu lindern.

Sie fragte mich, warum Sie nicht ebenfalls herkommen könnten und ich erklärte es ihr.

Als ich endete sagte Hadass, dass sie sehen könne, dass ich mir ebenfalls wünschte, Sie könnten auf diese Art von der Insel fliehen, damit Sie bei mir sein könnten. Ich konnte nichts darauf erwidern, stand auf und füllte ein Glas mit Wasser, um es ihr an die Lippen zu führen.

Sie trank in kleinen Schlucken und als ich es wieder fortgestellt hatte, fragte sie nach den Vorgängen auf Snape Manor, die sich nach ihrem Tode ereigneten.

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich vor dieser Frage fürchtete und ich erzählte ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit...noch nicht. Natürlich log ich sie auch nicht an, doch sind die grauenvollen Details etwas, dass sie auf keinen Fall zu diesem Zeitpunkt erfahren sollte - wenn überhaupt.

Sie fragte mich auch, ob wir noch täglich in Kontakt stünden, was ich bejahte. Sie lächelte daraufhin und bat mich Ihnen zu schreiben, dass ihre Hand sie stets berührt und ihre Augen sie immer sehen werden - ihr Herz aber würde nur schlagen, weil Sie es retteten und es würde für immer Ihnen gehören.

Aber sie lässt Ihnen noch etwas ausrichten.

Sie sagte, Sie sollen nicht die Menschen vergessen, die nun Ihre Stärke brauchen und die darauf vertrauen, dass Sie sie weiterhin beschützen werden, so wie sie es bei ihr taten.

Ich weiß nicht wie ich Ihnen helfen kann, Severus - außer für Sie da zu sein.

Sie erwähnten in Ihrem vorletzten Brief, dass Sie sich nach Nähe sehnen - dass Sie mit dem Gedanken spielen, Ihr Bett wieder mit jemandem zu teilen. Ich weiß, dass es eines Tages so sein wird und ich wünsche Ihnen, dass Sie Nähe finden...auch wenn mein Herz dabei schier zu zerreißen scheint und ich mich danach sehne, dass ich diese Frau wäre. Doch ich weiß, dass dies nicht möglich ist und deshalb wünsche ich Ihnen, dass Sie wieder glücklich werden, soweit dies in irgendeiner Macht steht.

Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Ihr Gefühl für Hadass jetzt ganz ähnlich sein muss.

Sie haben den ersten Schritt gemacht sie gehen zu lassen - und ich weiß, dass Sie sie auch den nächsten zulassen werden.

Bitte verwehren Sie sich aber auch keinen der Schritte, die für Sie nötig sind, um Ihren Schmerz zu verarbeiten.

Hadass hat ein paar Löffel Brühe zu sich genommen, bevor sie wieder einschlief. Ich werde nun ebenfalls zu Bett gehen.

Es gab eine Zeile in Ihrem Brief, die ich nicht unbeantwortet lassen möchte, auch wenn ich weiß, dass es nur ein Gedanke von vielen war und mit Sicherheit nicht derjenige, der Sie am meisten bewegte.

Sie sagen, meine momentane Faszination für Sie würde sich bald legen - ich habe seit ich Hogwarts das erste mal betrat stets tiefe Emotionen für Sie gehabt. Sie waren nicht immer positiv, aber ich kann mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass Sie stets ein wichtiger Teil meiner Gedankenwelt waren...selbst in den Jahren, in denen ich keinen Kontakt zu Ihnen hatte.

Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich Sie so schnell aus meinem Kopf bekommen könnte? Ich habe es versucht - habe gekämpft und mich selbst verflucht für meine Unfähigkeit genau dies zu schaffen. Nein, Severus - ich fürchte so schnell werden Sie mich nicht wieder los!

Es ist in der Tat nicht mein Wunsch, einen festen Zeitpunkt mit Ihnen zu vereinbaren, zu dem ich Sie sehen kann - es käme mir auch mehr als ungerecht vor, da Sie mich im Gegenzug nicht werden sehen können.

Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, dass Sie mir dies gewähren und bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass ich Ihnen etwas schuldig bin.

Nun muss ich mich zur Ruhe legen, denn mir fallen fast die Augen zu.

Ich erwarte voller Ungeduld Ihren nächsten Brief und seien Sie versichert, dass mir ein Brief wie der letzte unglaublich viel bedeutet. Haben Sie bitte keine Angst davor, mir von Ihrer Angst zu berichten...auch wenn Sie für den Rest der Welt der dunkle Lord sind...für mich sind Sie mein Severus.

In Liebe, Hermine


	44. Chapter 44

**Kapitel 44**

* * *

25. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Verehrte Hermine,

Nach Ihrem letzten Brief war ich kurz versucht, den Kontakt zu Ihnen abzubrechen. Sie können unmöglich meinen, was Sie im ersten Satzes des Briefes schrieben und Sie können unmöglich meinen, womit Sie diesen Brief unterzeichnet haben. Es ist derart abwegig, daß ich es für einen schlechten Scherz hielte, wären es nicht Sie, die diese Zeilen niederschrieb. Dies jedoch bedenkend, halte ich Ihnen einfach zugute, daß die aktuellen Ereignisse Sie sicherlich ähnlich erschöpft haben, wie mich – vermutlich sogar mehr. Ich gestehe Ihnen jede Emotion zu, von der Sie behaupten, sie mir gegenüber jemals gehabt oder in neuester Zeit entwickelt zu haben – aber nicht diese.

...nicht diese...

Sie kennen mich nicht. Das heißt... eigentlich kennen Sie mich durchaus – aber Sie glauben, daß das Bild, das Sie von mir hatten, nicht mehr stimmt – das ist aber nicht richtig, Hermine. Ich bin noch exakt der, als den Sie mich in Erinnerung hatten. Es sind nur ein paar negative Aspekte hinzugekommen. Ich wußte auch zu Hogwarts-Zeiten durchaus schon, wie man weint – ich war damals der Selbe der ich heute bin! Aber ich bin nicht plötzlich ein liebenswerter Mann im schwarzen Hemd – ich war es nie, ich werde es nie sein und ich WILL es auch gar nicht sein. Schwäche, wie ich sie in den letzten Tagen erlebt habe, ist für mich nicht typisch und sie ist mir absolut nicht geheuer. Ich bin froh, daß das Schlimmste an dieser unliebsamen Situation sich dem Ende entgegenneigt.

Ich kann mit Ihrem Vorschlag, mich dem Schmerz der Situation hinzugeben nichts anfangen, Hermine. Es erscheint mir lächerlich, sich jetzt gehen zu lassen, wenn man damit an den Fakten so absolut gar nichts ändern kann. Was soll es also nützen?

Ich lese gerade wieder mit ungläubigem Blick die entscheidenden Zeilen Ihres Briefes...

Es ist ausgeschlossen, daß es wirklich so ist - das müssen Sie selbst unbedingt erkennen!

Sie haben mir am 6ten dieses Monats einen Brief geschrieben. Das ist keine drei Wochen her. Ich gebe unumwunden zu, daß unfassbar viel in diesen kaum drei Wochen geschehen ist – aber das Wunder, das für diese Generation vorgesehen war, ist bereits geschehen, als Sie Hadass erweckten – ein weiteres wäre wohl kaum denkbar.

Ich glaube Ihnen, daß Sie dieses Gefühl für echt halten, Hermine und ich möchte Sie nicht verletzen, indem ich es Ihnen abspreche – aber wenn Sie versuchen, es rein logisch zu betrachten, werden Sie selbst sehen, daß es die emotionale Beanspruchung der letzten Tage ist, die aus Ihren Zeilen spricht – nicht aber das von Ihnen genannte Gefühl.

Ich habe Ihnen, was ich jetzt für einen großen Fehler halte, eine Seite an mir gezeigt, die nicht – ich betone: nicht! – meine übliche Seite ist. Wenn Irgendjemand dies genau wissen müsste – dann doch Sie! Seien Sie nicht so verrückt, sich auf das Wagnis einzulassen, mir gegenüber Gefühle zu entwickeln, die schon allein der Umstände wegen, nur Schlechtes hervorbringen können.

Es mag sein, daß Sie Seiten an mir erlebt haben, die Ihnen vorher unbekannt waren. Ich habe Ihnen, dummerweise, anvertraut, daß ich Schwierigkeiten damit habe, ohne Berührung zu sein. Ich habe mich, was unfair war, mit geschriebenen Worten bei Ihnen angelehnt. Das war nicht in Ordnung und ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Aber das alles heißt nicht, daß ich mich geändert hätte. Fragen Sie Hadass. Sie wird Ihnen davon erzählen, daß sie mir zwar stets vertraute, daß es aber mehr als einen Tag in ihrer Zeit mit mir gab, in der sie mich ähnlich angstvoll betrachtete, wie ich es von vielen anderen Menschen kenne.

Es hat einen Grund, warum ich mich auf dieser Insel so lange an Lucius Malfoys Seite gehalten habe, bis ich die Regierung übernehmen konnte. Es hat, verflucht noch einmal, einen Grund, warum ich überhaupt auf dieser Insel bin! Der Grund dafür ist mein Wesen. Ich bin verurteilt worden, für die Dinge die ich an Lord Voldemorts Seite, an der Seite des Dunklen Lords, getan habe! Und nun ist dieser Titel wieder im Spiel, Hermine. Die Tatsache, daß die Nokturngasse feiert, sollte Ihnen als Zeichen ausreichen.

Ich werde Dinge tun, dies steht unabwendbar fest, denn einige davon sind bereits in die Wege geleitet, die dafür sorgen werden, daß Sie sich von mir abwenden. Es mag sein, daß es eine Weile dauert, bis Sie davon erfahren, aber es wird so sein. Wenn Sie wüssten, welche Papiere auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen und nur noch unterzeichnet werden müssen, würden Sie es vermutlich heute schon tun. Und ich werde diese Dinge in aller Ruhe und wohl überlegt tun, in vollem Bewusstsein der Konsequenzen. Und ich garantiere Ihnen, daß Ihnen das Ziel, auf Malfoy Island Ordnung schaffen zu wollen, als Grund nicht ausreichen wird. Ich werde in den nächsten Wochen mehr als ein Exempel statuieren auf die einzige Art und Weise, die die entscheidenden Bewohner der Insel verstehen können.

Himmel! Hermine! – wie kann ich Ihnen ernstere Gefühle für mich ausreden?

Kommen Sie selbst erst einmal zur Ruhe und denken Sie dann noch einmal darüber nach. Fragen Sie Hadass ruhig nach dem einen oder anderen. Sie wird nicht tratschen, aber sie wird auch nicht die Unwahrheit sagen. Ich führe in diesem Haus ein strengeres Regiment als ich es in der Klasse getan habe, denn hier geht es um mehr. Hadass soll Ihnen sagen, was man allein hier im Haus von mir hält – dann haben Sie eine neutrale Meinung von Menschen, die tagtäglich mit mir zu tun haben – ich bin ziemlich sicher, daß ich weiß, was man über mich spricht. Und Hadass wird Ihnen auch von sich selbst sagen können, daß man mir gegenüber bestenfalls Respekt entwickelt, so wie ich es immer gewollt habe! Ich habe schon in der Schule nie gewollt, daß mich Schüler „lieben", wie McGonagall es tat, ich wollte immer nur Respekt – und wenn ich ihn nicht freiwillig bekommen habe, habe ich ihn mir, wenn es wichtig war, so manches mal mit Gewalt geholt – bis heute...

Ich weiß, daß ich Ihnen nicht erklären muß, daß Lust nichts mit Liebe zu tun hat. Wenn Sie sich in mein Bett hineindenken, dann ist das nicht gleichzusetzen mit... Liebe...

Bitte... werden Sie nicht das Opfer Ihrer Emotionen... schon gar nicht für mich... Sie tun sich damit nur weh...

Sie glauben, Hadass gehen zu lassen, war eine selbstlose Tat? Nein, Hermine. Dafür hätte es eine überlegte Entscheidung gewesen sein müssen, aber für Überlegung war in der Situation überhaupt keine Zeit. Ich habe spontan entschieden und wurde von den im Dominoeffekt folgenden Ereignissen überrollt. Daß ich vorher Überlegungen in dieser Richtung angestellt habe, kam eher einer Denksportaufgabe gleich, als einer ernstgemeinten Absicht.

Sie hat nach mir gefragt? Nun gut... das war wohl vorhersagbar...

Richten Sie ihr nichts von mir aus und gehen Sie stattdessen in die Details der Vorkommnisse auf der Insel – und damit meine ich NICHT, was ich Ihnen über meine Gefühle schrieb – auf gar keinen Fall dies! – sondern die Fakten meines neuen Standes. Das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen kann, ist, sich Sorgen zu machen. Erholt sie sich? Braucht sie noch irgendetwas? Ich habe eine weitere Summe auf Ihr Konto überweisen lassen. Ich bitte Sie, davon ein Konto unter ihrem neuen Namen einzurichten und ihr zu helfen, daß Sie einen Start findet. Wenn Sie Dinge aus Ihrer Aussteuer oder von ihrer Kleidung haben möchte, sende ich Sie ihr zu! Was immer es ist!

Sie soll mir nicht schreiben und ich werde ihr ebenfalls keine Briefe zukommen lassen. Je schneller und kühler der Schnitt vollzogen wird, desto einfacher wird es für sie.

Ich glaube jetzt eigentlich kaum, daß ich das Folgende schreibe – aber vielleicht kann Potter sie in seinen Freundeskreis einführen und unter Menschen ihres Alters bringen? Ich werde allerdings einen bezahlten Killer engagieren, wenn er sie mit Joe zusammentreffen lässt...

Wie wird Hadass' weiterer Weg aussehen? Haben Sie diesbezüglich schon Vorstellungen? Ich bin Ihnen so dankbar, daß Sie sich kümmern! Sie kann wunderbar mit Kindern umgehen. Vielleicht findet sich etwas, das sie in dieser Richtung tun kann?

Ich habe eine sehr, sehr wichtige Frage, von der ich sicher bin, daß Sie die Antwort kennen. Ich traue Ihnen aber auch ohne weiteres zu, daß Sie mir, um mich zu schützen, DAS verschwiegen hätten, wenn es so wäre. Ich würde es Ihnen nicht übel nehmen, wenn Sie es getan haben – ich hätte nur gerne Gewissheit... Hadass war, abgesehen von ihrer Hochzeitsnacht, in der ich für gewisse Dinge Sorge getragen hatte, unberührt. Draco waren diese Dinge in jedem Fall gleichgültig und ich weiß nicht, ob Hadass noch lebte, als ihr Gewalt angetan wurde, ich weiß nicht, wie sich der Trank ausgewirkt hat und ihre Wiedererweckung, ich weiß nicht, an welcher Stelle ihres Zyklus' sie sich befunden hat – aber es gibt eine winzige Chance, daß das Schlimmste aller denkbaren Ergebnisse eingetreten ist.

Sagen Sie mir, ob Hadass ein Kind erwartet.

Und dann machen Sie sich weiter keine Gedanken mehr darüber, wie ich klar komme. Der Tiefpunkt von gestern ist überwunden und ab jetzt gibt es genug Dinge, die mich ablenken werden, so daß sich die emotionale Talfahrt von alleine erledigen dürfte. Meine volle Konzentration wird sich auf die vor mir liegenden Aufgaben richten. Beschäftigung war für mich stets das stärkste emotionale Heilmittel. Solange ich etwas zu tun habe, geht es mir gut.

Aber nun wieder zu Ihnen.

Ich bin sehr froh, daß Sie den Ring angenommen haben und es macht mich stolz, daß Sie wünschen, auch auf die Entfernung von mir zu lernen. Vielleicht sollten wir dies tatsächlich versuchen – so lange Sie noch Interesse daran haben, von mir zu lernen. Ich sende Ihnen daher mit diesem Brief einige theoretische, zaubertranktechnische „Knobeleien", an denen Sie sich versuchen können, wenn Sie wieder Zeit dafür finden. Wenn Sie wirklich noch Interesse an der Thematik haben, werden Sie Ihnen sicher viel Spaß bereiten. Vor allem aber werden sie mir zeigen, auf welchem Stand Sie sich befinden. Senden Sie mir daher bitte die Ergebnisse bei Gelegenheit zurück.

Ich möchte Ihnen in diesem Brief endlich die Gratulation und Hochachtung aussprechen, dafür daß Sie ausgebildete Heilerin sind. Ich wußte es wirklich nicht und hätte es auch nie vermutet – aber es passt zu Ihnen. Die Prüfungen in diesem Fach sind sehr anspruchsvoll und wenn ich noch korrekt rechnen kann und sich die Ausbildungszeit für diesen Berufsstand nicht verändert hat, sind Sie ganze zwei Jahre schneller fertiggeworden? Erstaunlich... ich habe von guten Studenten gehört, die ein Jahr früher fertig waren – aber mit dieser Zeit dürften Sie neue Standards gesetzt haben, richtig? Weiß Poppy Pomfrey davon? Sie hat mir während Ihrer Schulzeit hin und wieder in den Ohren gelegen, Sie seien für diesen Beruf hervorragend geeignet – ich pflegte ihr zu widersprechen und stattdessen Ihre Kenntnisse in der Zaubertrankmagie aufzuführen. Sie wäre sicher sehr glücklich, wenn Sie erfahren könnte, daß Sie Heilerin – entschuldigen Sie: Medihexe - geworden sind. Aber das ist die Vergangenheit...

Hat sich The Giant noch einmal bei Ihnen gemeldet? Ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich von der Angelegenheit halten soll. Auf der einen Seite habe ich ihn als aggressiven aber durchaus nicht kriminellen Mann kennen gelernt und er ist im Siebten Schleier ein gern gesehener Gast. Nach dem, was Sie mir schrieben hat sich das offenbar auch nicht geändert. Auf der anderen Seite ist er ein regelmäßiger Besucher des Siebten Schleiers... das alleine sagt einiges über seine Vorlieben aus... In einer gesicherten Umgebung könnte es trotzdem, gerade deswegen, in der Tat ein außergewöhnliches Erlebnis für Sie werden... Es wundert mich allerdings sehr, daß er einwandfreie und nette Briefe schreiben soll... Seien Sie vorsichtig und beherzigen Sie meinen Rat, ihn NICHT mit zu sich nach Hause zu nehmen oder ihm gar in seine Behausung zu folgen... Treffen Sie sich mit ihm bei Emanuelle, oder lassen Sie sich wenigstens von ihr covern. Und wenn Sie sich, für was auch immer, weiter in der Nokturngasse bewegen wollen, dann nutzen Sie den neuen Ruf und flechten Sie kleine Bemerkungen ein, die Ihre Beziehungen präsent halten. Auch mich würde interessieren, wo er Fawkes her hatte.

Was mich ebenfalls brennend interessiert, ist, wie Potter auf die ganze Angelegenheit um Hadass reagiert. Ich habe gelegentlich zwischen den Zeilen oder direkt danach gefragt, aber Sie haben mir nie eine Antwort darauf gegeben. Ich meine damit nicht, was er von Hadass hält... ich meine, was er davon hält, mit wem sie verheiratet ist... war..., warum sie mit mir zusammen auf der Insel war, daß Sie uns nun so geholfen haben, daß er sein Blut dafür hergeben sollte und all dies... ich bin sicher, daß es Ihre Freundschaft zu ihm belastet, oder?

Für mich selbst unerwarteterweise schlage ich doch noch einmal einen Bogen zum Anfang des Briefes zurück, denn, unabhängig von diesem größten aller Gefühle nach dem Zorn, ist es wohl unbestritten, gleichgültig ob dies für uns gut oder schlecht ist, daß wir eine gewisse Anziehungskraft auf den anderen ausüben. So wie Sie sich gewisse Situationen vorstellen, tue ich dies ebenfalls. Wir sollten uns sehr genau überlegen, wie wir damit umgehen. Es ist ausgeschlossen, daß Wünsche die aufkommen, je reale Erfüllung finden werden. Was bleibt, wäre für jeden von uns, die Ideen die aufkommen, mit irgendwem zu erfüllen... was nicht nach einer wirklich befriedigenden Lösung klingt.

Als ich schrieb, daß ich mir jemanden ins Bett holen werde, meinte ich keine zweite Ehefrau. Es wird keine zweite Ehefrau geben. Nicht nach Hadass und schon gar nicht, wenn Sie mir nun permanent im Sinn herumspuken. Ich werde mich, vor allem nicht in meiner neuen Position, auf eine einzelne Frau einlassen. Ich gedenke lediglich, die eine oder andere Nacht nicht allein zu verbringen.

Vielleicht werden Sie auf Ihrer Seite ebenso verfahren... wobei ich sicher bin, daß es Sie irgendwann tatsächlich „erwischt" aber vielleicht können Sie bis dahin einige interessante Erfahrungen sammeln. Sie nannten Ihre wachsende, neue Einstellung „sich komplett fühlen". Ich weiß, was Sie meinen und es stimmt, daß dies, wenn Sie wirklich so empfinden, meine Empfindung widerspiegelt. Die Befreiung, wenn man aufhört, sich moralische Vorhaltungen zu machen, die absolut niemandem dienlich sind, als nur der Moral selbst.

Was mich betrifft, würde ich es begrüßen, wenn wir uns weiter von dem schrieben, was in unserem Sinn vor sich geht, denn es ist nach wie vor so, daß der Gedanke an Sie in diesem Zusammenhang ein sehr berauschender ist. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob Sie letztendlich nicht doch eben diese Empfindungen und Phantasien mit dem „anderen" Gefühl gleichsetzen... Sie schreiben, daß Sie glauben, festgestellt zu haben, daß Sie ebenfalls gerne zusehen? Auch wenn all die Moralapostel in dieser Welt behaupten, es sei verwerflich und es widere sie an, sich so etwas vorzustellen, gibt es doch insgeheim niemanden, den ein solches Szenario nicht erregt. Die Vorstellung, Sie könnten mit The Giant zusammen sein taucht in regelmäßigen Abständen unerwünscht, weil entnervend ablenkend, in meinem Sinn auf. Und dafür muß es nie ein reales Zusammentreffen zwischen Ihnen gegeben haben – meine Vorstellung ist völlig ausreichend.

Oh je... und wieder finde ich keine Muße, mich um die Papiere auf diesem Tisch zu kümmern, sondern versinke in wunderbar unmoralischen Vorstellungen von Hermine Granger die sich hemmungslos einem Mann hingibt, vor dem die Huren der Nokturngasse mit glänzenden Augen den sinnbildlichen Hut ziehen.

Sollten Sie heute Nacht auf die Idee kommen, mit ihrem Teleskop an die Küste zu apparieren, sind Sie dazu zwar nach wie vor herzlich eingeladen, aber ich möchte Sie vorher warnen, daß es unwahrscheinlich ist, daß ich allein sein werde... es wird mir ein Schritt in die neue Normalität sein, so zu tun, als sei alles so, wie es sein soll, denn spätestens morgen Abend muß ich wieder ganz der Alte – oder genauer gesagt: ganz der „Neue" sein...

Erwähnte ich, daß morgen Nacht der erste, große Ball des neuen Regenten stattfinden wird? Es gehört zu meinen neuen Pflichten, nun im Alleingang zu diesen Feiern zu rufen... sie sind, trotz der Ereignisse, weiterhin Dreh- und Angelpunkt der gesellschaftlichen Verbindungen und ich muß mich zeigen, um klarzustellen, daß ich die Rolle, die ich ergriffen habe, mit allen Konsequenzen auszufüllen gedenke. Die Konstellationen werden sich morgen Nacht neu bilden und es wird interessant werden, wie sie danach aussehen.

Der wichtigste Punkt des Abends wird die öffentliche Demütigung des Hauses Malfoy werden. Lucius wird allerdings, da er schon seinen Sohn verloren hat, relativ „harmlos" davonkommen. Er wird, um Gleiches wenigstens mit Ähnlichem zu vergelten, der Gesellschaft in dieser Nacht seine Frau zur Verfügung stellen müssen. Sollte ich ihm Gnade gewähren, wäre ich es, der sie sich nimmt...

Narcissa wird, verständlicherweise, noch rasend sein, weil ich Draco getötet habe. Es wird keine schöne Angelegenheit werden. Aber die Dinge werden hier halt anders „geregelt" als auf dem Festland. Es ist für Malfoy der einzige Weg zurück in die Gesellschaft.

Eine wichtige Sache bleibt mir noch zu schreiben, weil ich weiß, daß Sie sonst wieder an Sich selbst und der Welt zweifeln werden, weil ich Ihr Reden von ... diesem großen Gefühl... nicht angenommen habe.

Hermine, auch wenn ich Hadass sehr vermisse, sind doch Sie im Moment der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Sie werden mich nicht von Liebe reden hören. Ich weiß, wer ich bin. Aber vielleicht bedeutet Ihnen diese Feststellung trotzdem etwas.

Auf Malfoy Island wurde geschändet und gemordet - also werden wir feiern...

Und ich richte die Feier aus...

Du wolltest wissen, welche Farbe das Meer hat?

Die Sonne geht unter, Hermine – das Meer ist gerade blutrot...

Severus


	45. Chapter 45

**Kapitel 45**

* * *

25. August, London

Professor Snape,

Sie haben es geschafft - ich befinde mich in der gleichen Ecke wie zu den Zeiten, als ich Ihre Schülerin war.

Diese Ecke ist mir erschreckend vertraut und sie ist nicht schöner geworden nach all den Jahren!

Ich verlange nichts von Ihnen - gar nichts!

Nicht einmal, dass Sie verstehen, wenn ich von Liebe spreche.

Es war ein Fehler, Ihnen von solch einem tiefen Gefühl zu schreiben.

Doch habe ich je von Ihnen verlangt, dass Sie mir ein solches Gefühl ebenfalls entgegen bringen sollen?

Habe ich es gehofft? Ja, vermutlich habe ich das - aber manche Hoffnungen werden enttäuscht, das habe sogar ich begriffen.

Halten Sie mich für hysterisch meinetwegen, aber ich kann und möchte zur Zeit nicht auf die anderen Dinge in Ihrem Brief eingehen...lassen Sie mir etwas Zeit, meine Wunden zu lecken.

Bei dem Thema Wunden fällt mir ein, dass ich Ihnen dennoch gleich hier eine Ihrer Fragen beantworten kann. Nein, Hadass ist mit Sicherheit nicht schwanger - genau genommen wird sie es nach den Verletzungen, die Draco ihr zugefügt hat, auch nie werden können. Ich hätte Ihnen dies noch berichtet, doch hielt ich es für unklug, Sie mit einem solchen Wissen jetzt schon zu belasten.

Es ist eine schreckliche Welt in der Sie da leben, Professor!

Warum muss Narcissa für das Vergehen ihres Sohnes bezahlen? Warum muss sie durch ihre Demütigung den Ruf ihres Mannes wieder herstellen?

Ich kann die Dinge nicht begreifen, die auf Ihrer Insel geschehen.

Wie ich Ihnen schon schrieb, war mir klar, dass Sie Dinge tun werden müssen, die weder mir, noch Ihnen gefallen - aber die Brutalität, die ich hier angekündigt bekomme, schnürt mir das Herz zu.

Wenn Sie mir sagen, dass ich Sie unmöglich lieben kann, woher kommt dann der tiefe Schmerz, dass Sie genau diese Liebe so vehement zurückweisen?

Woher kommt das Gefühl, Ihnen trotz jeden besseren Wissens die schrecklichen Dinge verzeihen zu wollen, die Sie planen?

Ich kann Ihnen nicht verzeihen, was geschehen wird!

Ich kann es nicht...ich hoffe Sie sind jetzt zufrieden!

Je schneller und kühler ein Schritt vollzogen wird, desto einfacher wird es?

Ja - ich verstehe was Sie meinen - ich werde diese Worte beherzigen.

Hermine Granger


	46. Chapter 46

_Achtung: Kapitel 45 und 46 sind gleichzeitig online gegangen..._

* * *

**Kapitel 46**

* * *

25. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

herzlich willkommen zurück in der Realität. Und damit meine ich uns beide. Ja, es war ein Fehler von einem so tiefen Gefühl zu schreiben.

Was haben Sie von mir erwartet? Daß ich mich dafür bedanke und Ihnen ähnliches schreibe?

Wir schreiben uns seit drei Wochen, von denen Sie mich etwa anderthalb aufs Übelste beschimpft haben, mich als pervers, brutal, kriminell und sonst was bezeichnet haben. Und jetzt schreiben Sie von Liebe? WIE soll ich davon ausgehen, daß Sie sich nicht nur in einem faszinierten Helfersyndrom verlieren?

Ich habe JAHRE gebraucht, um mir meines Gefühls für Hadass bewusst zu werden und sie musste mir erst genommen werden, damit ich es realisiere – und Sie können so etwas in zwei Wochen? Ist das so?

WIE – sagen Sie es mir! – WIE soll ich Ihnen glauben?

Werden Sie wach, Miss Granger – ICH BIN ES – SNAPE!

Glauben Sie wirklich, daß ich mich auf dieses Glatteis begebe, auf das Sie da vor meiner Nase gerade eben so übermütig aufgesprungen sind?

Es interessiert nicht, daß ich mir WÜNSCHE daß Ihre Gefühle echt sind – wenn ich mich völlig außerstande sehe, es mit meiner Realität in Einklang zu bringen.

Aus meiner Situation heraus ist es absolut undenkbar, daß Sie sich nicht etwas vormachen.

Verstehen Sie das nicht?

Ich hätte auf Ihren Brief nicht mehr antworten sollen. Alles hätte sich von hier aus im Sande verlaufen können. Sie sind pflichtbewusst genug, um auch ohne mein weiteres Nachfragen auf Hadass Acht zu geben und wir hätten uns gegenseitig nicht mehr mit unseren wirren Briefen belästigt.

Und was die Schlampe Narcissa betrifft, kann ich Ihnen versichern, daß es sich ausschließlich um eine Demütigung des Ehemannes handelt. Es gibt KEINEN Zauberer auf Malfoy Island, der auch nur einen Hauch von Rang besitzt, mit dem sie nicht schon die perversesten Dinge getrieben hätte – mich ausgeschlossen, weil mich diese Hure anwidert. Lucius versucht seit Jahr und Tag, sie unter Kontrolle zu behalten und jeder auf der Insel weiß, daß sie ihm immer wieder durch die Finger schlüpft. Sie GIERT nach dieser Feier und danach, sich vor den Augen ihres Mannes zu prostituieren. Und wenn ich sage, daß ich Malfoy eine Gnade gewähre, wenn ich sie nehme, dann nur deshalb, weil sie meines Ranges wegen nach mir niemand mehr fordern würde und ich damit verhindern würde, daß sie es mit jedem verfluchten Kerl auf dem Ball treibt und sich danach die Frauen nimmt und damit die Demütigung ihres Mannes perfektionieren würde, denn aus irgendeinem, mir nicht begreiflichen Grund, liebt er sie und will sie mit niemandem teilen. Er fickt alles, was nicht schnell genug die Bäume hochkommt – und was halb die Bäume hoch ist, holt er mit Peitschen wieder herunter – aber seine Frau will er für sich.

Ich kann die Dinge auch nicht begreifen, die auf dieser Insel geschehen, Miss Granger...

Aber wenn Sie das bereits schockiert...

Ich weiß genau, warum ich Ihnen schreibe, Miss Granger... ich weiß es genau... und es ist kein guter Grund... für Sie nicht und für mich auch nicht... es ist nicht gut...

Sie erwarten von mir nichts? Rein gar nichts?

Sehen Sie... da sind wir beide grundverschieden – ich will von Ihnen alles...

Es ist nicht gut... für Sie nicht und für mich auch nicht...

Ich werde diesen Brief jetzt beenden, und mich zu Bett begeben. Ich habe der jungen Dame, die sich angekündigt hatte, abgesagt. Ich bin müde und will schlafen. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag.

Was mit Hadass geschehen ist... es tut mir leid – aber das ist völlig irrelevant... es ändert nichts...

Sie können mir nicht verzeihen, was ich tun werde? Ja, Miss Granger – jetzt bin ich zufrieden.

Die Sonne ist fort, Miss Granger – das Meer ist jetzt wieder schwarz mit feinen, silbernen Bändern, die das weiche, weiße Mondlicht zum glitzern bringt, um die wunderschöne Illusion zu erschaffen, es lauere dort draußen nur Schönheit und keine Gefahr...

Gute Nacht, Miss Granger und leben Sie wohl.

Severus Snape


	47. Chapter 47

**Kapitel 47**

* * *

**Zwischenszene...**

* * *

Wenn man die exakte Entfernung zur Inselküste wußte, war das Einstellen des Teleskopes nur noch Formsache. Die Landungsbucht war schnell gefunden und von dort aus die Küste entlangzustreichen kein Problem.

Und plötzlich tauchte es auf. Wie er es beschrieben hatte. Aus dieser Perspektive schien es direkt am Wasser zu liegen, obwohl etwa hundert Meter zwischen den anschlagenden Wellen und dem Hauptgebäude, dem kleinen Schloß, lagen.

Freundlicher als erwartet, ragte die Anlage in den nächtlichen Himmel. In diversen Fenstern schien noch Licht und die Anlage um die Häuser herum war in warmes Fackellicht getaucht. Im dritten Stock rückte die Hauswand über ein breites Stück weit zurück, um einer großen, halbrunden balkonähnlichen Terrasse Platz zu machen, auf die zwei riesige Rundbogenfenster hinauszeigten, die über große Flügel geöffnet waren. Zwischen den hauchzarten, bodenlangen, an den Seiten gerafften Vorhängen hindurch war der Blick rechts frei in ein großes Schlafzimmer, dessen Mittelpunkt ein Himmelbett war, das sehr viel leichter schien, als die gewaltigen Betten, die man aus Hogwarts kannte. Vielleicht hätte man sich ein Schlafzimmer in diesem Schloß dunkel vorgestellt – aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. In mediterran anmutender Leichtigkeit waren ausschließlich helle Farben benutzt worden und es gab keine schweren Stoffe. Selbst der Baldachin des Bettes war aus einem dünnen hellen, sogar durchscheinenden Stoff und fiel eng an den kunstvoll verzierten Haltestangen mit edlen Bändern zurückgehalten herab. Eine junge Dienerin schüttelte gerade die Bettdecken auf und bereitete den Raum, der von zahllosen Kandelabern beleuchtet war, für die Nacht vor. Um sie herum stromerte ein kleines Mädchen, das vielleicht vier oder fünf sein mochte und bemühte sich, zu helfen, was aber eher kontraproduktiv war. Die Dienerin, die relativ wahrscheinlich ihre Mutter war, lachte darüber zwar, machte dem Mädchen aber hin und wieder Zeichen, sie solle leise sein, indem sie sich den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen legte und mit ihren Blick nach nebenan deutete. Während die Dienerin mit einem der Schränke beschäftigt war, entwischte die Kleine in eben den Raum, auf den ihre Mutter gerade geblickt hatte. Durch die jetzt geöffnete Verbindungstür huschte sie in das große Büro neben dem Schlafzimmer, in das man, mit Hilfe des Teleskops durch das zweite der riesigen Rundbogenfenster hineinsehen konnte.

Das Büro kam einer kompakten Bibliothek gleich. Die hohen Wände waren rundherum mit deckenhohen Regalen versehen, in denen Bücher dicht an dicht standen. Eine Sitzecke mitten im hinteren Bereich des Raumes erlaubte es, es sich mit den Büchern gemütlich zu machen. Das Herzstück des Raumes, der große, massive Schreibtisch war so ausgerichtet, daß derjenige, der daran saß, zum Fenster hinaussehen konnte.

Er saß nicht, aber er stand an seinem Schreibtisch und suchte offensichtlich irgendetwas zwischen den darauf gestapelten Unterlagen. Obwohl das unmöglich war, erschien er noch größer, als er es in Hogwarts gewesen war. Er war bereits zur Nacht gekleidet. Das sehr einfach geschnittene, bodenlange, blauschwarze Nachtgewand fiel weich an seiner schmalen Silhouette herab und gab jeder seiner Bewegungen eine Geschmeidigkeit die seltsam war. Sein langes Haar war auf der Mitte seines Rückens mit einem Band sehr locker zurückgebunden.

Er sah müde aus.

Und verärgert...

Er fand offenbar nicht, wonach er suchte.

In seinem Rücken näherte sich, ohne daß er es bemerkte, mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das kleine Mädchen, das aus dem Nebenzimmer hereingekommen war, auf Zehenspitzen in der eindeutigen Absicht, ihn zu überraschen oder sogar zu erschrecken.

Als er sich abrupt umdrehte und offenbar laut nach irgendjemandem rief, erschreckte sich die Kleine dermaßen, daß sie sich kerzengerade aufrichtete und aufschrie und dabei sogar mit den Armen ruderte – woraufhin auch Snape eindeutig heftig erschrak und ein Stück von ihr zurückwich.

Im Nebenzimmer schreckte daraufhin auch die Dienerin hoch und rannte mit eiligen Schritten ins Büro.

Man brauchte seine Stimme nicht zu hören, um die angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen des Mädchens und der herangeeilten Mutter zu verstehen. Allein seine Körpersprache war so machtvoll aggressiv, das man unweigerlich mit den Augen zuckte, selbst wenn man die Szenerie von so weiter Entfernung aus betrachtete.

Als die Tür des Büros sich öffnete und eine Art Butler hereinkam – vermutlich die Person, nach der Snape gerufen hatte -, nutzte die Dienerin die Gelegenheit dankbar, um ihre Tochter durch die offene Türe hinauszuschieben und selbst zu verschwinden.

Dem Butler sah man keine Regung an. Er trat zu seinem Herrn, der sich mit ihm dem Schreibtisch zuwandte. Die beiden redeten kurz miteinander, woraufhin der Butler nickte, zu der Sitzecke ging und dort unter einem Stapel aus Büchern und Unterlagen eine Mappe herauszog und ihm gab.

Snape nickte und der Butler verließ das Büro.

Als Snape sich an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und die Mappe vor sich aufgeschlagen hatte, öffnete sich noch einmal, beinahe vorsichtig die Tür und die junge Dienerin erschien erneut. Sie sagte etwas und den Gesten nach, die sie dabei machte, schien sie zu fragen, ob das, wofür sie gekommen war, im Büro oder im Schlafzimmer stattfinden sollte.

Snape sah nicht einmal hoch, was sie als Einverständnis zu interpretieren schien, daß sie an ihn herantreten durfte. Sie blieb unmittelbar hinter ihm stehen und löste, während er sich konzentriert mit den Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch beschäftigte, das Band aus seinem Haar, zog eine große Bürste aus einer Tasche ihres Rockes und begann vorsichtig, seine langen Strähnen zu bürsten. Auch wenn sein Rücken sehr gerade war, war sein Kopf doch, weil er las, leicht nach vorne gebeugt. Die Dienerin musste davon ausgehen, daß seine gesamte Konzentration den Unterlagen auf dem Tisch galt. Nur wenn man die Szene von der Meerseite aus betrachtete, konnte man sehen, wie die Konzentration aus seinen Augen wich und er sie schloß, ohne dabei seine Haltung zu verändern. Der genauer Beobachter konnte allerdings auch erkennen, daß die Dienerin mit einem sehr sanften, beinahe zufriedenen Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm, daß seine Schultern sich unter dem, was sie tat, kaum merklich entspannten. Erst als die Dienerin ihr Tun einstellte, einen tiefen Knicks machte, den er gar nicht hätte sehen können, weil sie hinter ihm stand, und den Raum verließ, öffnete er seine Augen wieder.

Er sah noch einmal auf auf den Schreibtisch, seufzte sichtbar und klappte die Mappe zu. Als er sich erhob, löschte er mit einem Wisch die Lichter des Raumes und trat auf den von Fackeln erleuchteten Balkon hinaus.

Mittlerweile waren viele der Lichter aus den Fenstern des Schlosses verloschen, aber die Fackeln um das Schloß herum waren angeblieben und sollten es offenbar auch für die Nacht bleiben.

Snape trat mit einigen langsamen, großen Schritten an das Geländer der Terrasse heran und umfasste sich dann selbst mit den Armen, als sei ihm kalt. Aber er rieb nicht mit den Händen über seine Arme um sich zu wärmen sondern blieb einfach nur so stehen, den Blick schräg nach unten auf die weich heranrollenden Wellen gerichtet, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen.

Der Wind, der die durchscheinenden, gerafften Vorhänge seines Schlafzimmerfensters bewegte, fuhr ihm nun auch sanft in die Haare und wehte sie ein wenig zur Seite.

Er schloß die Augen und hielt sein Gesicht genau so zur Seite, daß der Wind darüberstrich, während er einmal tief ein und ausatmete.

Er sah es nicht – aber er hörte es wohl, denn noch mit geschlossenen Augen, ohne daß er die Haltung veränderte, legte sich plötzlich der Anflug eines Schmunzelns über sein Gesicht. Was seinen hageren Zügen einen Schimmer von Wärme gab, den die wenigsten, die ihn kannten wohl je bei ihm gesehen hatten.

Hinter ihm, in dem dunklen Büro, ging die Tür einen winzigen Spalt weit auf. Genau so weit, daß die kleine, schmale Gestalt des Mädchens hindurchpasste, die sich so heimlich zu bewegen versuchte, daß sie wohl glaubte, man habe sie nicht bemerkt.

Sie schloß die Türe wieder hinter sich und hockte sich hinter den Schreibtisch.

Snape blieb noch einen Moment stehen, wo er war, dann drehte er sich um und ging ins Schlafzimmer, dunkelte dort das Licht soweit ab, daß es nicht mehr hell, aber auch nicht dunkel war. Man konnte sich im Raum noch sehr gut umsehen und alles erkennen. Es machte dies mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit, daß die Vermutung nahe lag, daß dieses Zimmer nie ganz abgedunkelt wurde.

Er legte sich in sein Bett und wartete...

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis die kleine Gestalt aus dem Büro in das Schlafzimmer wechselte, wo man nun gut erkennen konnte, daß sie ebenfalls ein bodenlanges, allerdings leinenweißes Nachtgewand, aus festem, aber weichem Material trug.

Als sie langsamen Schrittes auf ihren nackten Zehenspitzen an die Seite des Bettes herangetreten war, hob Snape auf der ihr zugewandten Seite ohne ein Wort seine Bettdecke hoch. Die Kleine kletterte darunter zu ihm, schmiegte sich wie eine müde Katze in seinen Arm und ließ sich von ihm zudecken. Und als ihr kleine Körper leicht zu beben begann, zog er sie fester an sich heran und streichelte ihr über die wirren Locken, flüsterte ihr Dinge zu, die sie langsam aber stetig zu beruhigen schienen und dann schlief sie endgültig ein, während er mit offenen Augen den Baldachin des Bettes anstarrte.

Das Mädchen war kaum eingeschlafen, als die direkte Tür des Schlafzimmers sich öffnete und die Dienerin mit hochrotem, gesenktem Kopf und entschuldigendem Blick das Zimmer betrat.

Snape richtete sich unter dem schlafenden Kind auf und bedeutete der Mutter heranzukommen.

Sie tat es und er zog sie auf die Kante des Bettes, so daß sie sich setzte. Sie schien ebenfalls, wie gerade das Mädchen, zu weinen und deutete, bei dem was sie sagte, auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Snape nickte und redete ruhig auf sie ein. Aber erst als er sich etwas nach vorne beugte und seine Hand an ihre Wange legte, während er mit seinem dunklen Blick seine Worte unterstützte, beruhigte sie sich endlich. Sie unterhielten sich eine ganze Weile und dann half die Dienerin, das Mädchen aus seinem Arm zu lösen, was nicht ganz einfach war, weil sie im Schlaf ein paar seiner Haarsträhnen ergriffen hatte, aber es gelang. Als die Frau das schlafende Kind auf die Arme genommen hatte, griff Snape neben sich und nahm ein kleines Zierkissen hoch, das auf der anderen Seite des Bettes auf dem Kopfkissen gelegen hatte und gab es der Frau mit einer kurzen Erklärung mit. Sie nickte, machte, so gut es ihr mit dem Kind auf dem Arm möglich war, einen Knicks und ging.

Er setzte sich für einen Moment auf die Bettkante, bevor er sich in einer unerklärlich wütend wirkenden Bewegung das Nachtgewand vom Körper riß, es in eine Ecke warf, sich hinlegte und sich bis zur Hüfte wieder mit der Decke zudeckte. Er lag jetzt auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht dem Meer zugewandt und atmete tief, als versuche er nun, sich selbst die Ruhe zu verschaffen, die er gerade der Frau und ihrem Kind schenken konnte. Als er jedoch die Augen fast gewaltsam schloß, übermannte ihn unerwartet schnell der Schlaf und sein Körper fand endlich die Entspannung, die er brauchte. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden weich und sein Atem ruhig. Er lag so nah an der Bettkante, daß sein Arm irgendwann an der Seite des Bettes herabrutschte und entspannt herunterhing. Hin und wieder zuckte der Arm leicht, als tauchten in seinen Träumen unangenehme Dinge auf, aber dann wurde er wieder weich, während der Wind, der durch die nach wie vor weit geöffneten Flügel des Bogenfensters hereinströmte, sanft seine Haare bewegte.

Er schlief...


	48. Chapter 48

**Kapitel 48**

* * *

26. August, London

Verdammt noch mal, Severus - hören Sie endlich damit auf, jedes Mal das Meer zu beschreiben, wenn Sie zornig auf mich sind!

Ich hasse dieses verfluchte Meer - es trennt mich von Ihnen! Wäre es nicht da - wären da nicht die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die widerwärtige, schreckliche und überaus gefährliche Kriminelle wie Sie, von braven Bürgern wie mir trennen, so würde ich jetzt vor Ihnen stehen und Ihnen geben, was immer sie von mir haben wollen.

Nein - ich spreche nicht von Liebe - ich werde dies nie wieder tun!

Aber ich spreche von Lust, von Leidenschaft, von meinem Körper unter dem Ihren!

Können Sie sich das vorstellen? Es wäre nicht der Schoß einer Frau, die nur vorgibt ich zu sein - es wären _mein_ Mund, _meine _Brüste, _mein_ Schoß, die Sie Ihr Eigen nennen könnten. Aber da ist das Meer - da sind die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und da ist Severus Snape, der zwanghaft von sich stoßen muss, was ihm ein Gefühl von Liebe entgegenbringt.

Sie sind zufrieden, wenn ich Ihnen nicht verzeihen kann, was Sie vielleicht tun werden?

Ich habe leider schlechte Neuigkeiten für Sie - ich kann Ihnen verzeihen!

Wenn es so ist, wie Sie sagen - woran ich keine Sekunde zweifle - wenn Narcissa ihren Mann gerne auf diese Weise vorführt, so haben Sie meinen Segen...der Ihnen ohnehin nichts bedeutet und der keinen Einfluss auf Ihr Handeln haben wird.

So wie ich die Sache sehe, treffen Sie Lucius Malfoy viel härter damit, wenn _Sie _es nun sind, der seine Frau nimmt - es wird ihn mehr schmerzen, als wenn es zehn andere Männer täten.

Da Sie bislang der Einzige sind, der Narcissa noch nicht besessen hat, wird es Lucius Malfoy einen Pfahl durch das Herz jagen, wenn Sie es nun doch tun.

Doch erwarten Sie kein Bedauern von mir, wenn es Sie anekelt, Narcissa für die Wiederherstellung der Ordnung auf Ihrer Insel ficken zu müssen.

Es sind die verdammten Regeln _Ihrer_ Insel, die dafür sorgen, dass Sex zur Bestrafung eingesetzt wird.

Ich bin mir jetzt völlig klar darüber, dass es mir immer Schmerz bereiten wird, mit Ihnen in Kontakt zu stehen und von den Dingen zu hören, die Ihnen widerfahren.

Sie können nichts dafür, dass es mir wehtut, und Sie haben mich nun oft genug gewarnt.

Aber ich bin immer noch hier!

ICH BIN NOCH HIER!

Wollen Sie, dass ich gehe?

Sie versprachen mir, weiter für mich da zu sein - doch nun habe ich das Gefühl, dass Sie dafür sorgen wollen, dass _ich_ es bin, die sich zurückzieht.

Ja, ich werde für Hadass da sein, egal was Sie mir antworten.

Ich werde für die Frau sorgen, für die Sie sich in eine Schlucht gestürzt haben, die so tief ist, dass ich nicht sicher bin, ob Sie den Weg tatsächlich wieder hinaus finden.

Ich kann Ihnen nur meine Hand anbieten - Sie wollen alles von mir? Sie _hatten_ alles von mir, aber Sie wiesen es zurück.

Sie hatten alles, außer meinen Körper. Wollen Sie ihn?

Dann sollten Sie jetzt wissen, dass meine Hand sich zwischen meine Schenkel schiebt, während ich mir vorstelle es ist die Ihre.

Das Zittern der Schrift sollte Sie nicht irritieren, stammt es doch lediglich daher, dass ich an Sie denke, während mein Finger durch die Nässe gleitet, die so schnell zunimmt, dass die Reibung nicht intensiv genug ist. Also muss ich den Druck erhöhen. Ich spüre die Anspannung, deren Wellen immer höher schlagen und stelle mir vor, dass dies lediglich das Vorspiel einer langen Nacht zwischen uns ist. Einer Nacht, in der Sie mir zeigen, was es für Sie heißt, sich das zu nehmen was Sie brauchen. Ich spüre die nahende Ekstase und ich sehe Ihre Augen vor mir, die mich voller Verlangen anfunkeln. Mein Atem setzt für einen Moment aus, als das lustvolle Vibrieren mich überrollt - und es sind Ihre Finger, die sich in mich schieben und das Zucken meiner Muskeln lässt Sie nach mehr verlangen - denn dies wäre nur der Anfang!

Sex ohne Liebe - ja, dies ist möglich!

Aber ich stelle mir inzwischen die Frage, ob auch Sex_ trotz_ Liebe möglich ist.

Wenn ich Sie nun doch lieben würde...auch wenn Sie meine Fähigkeit diesbezüglich anzweifeln, es in solch kurzer Zeit überhaupt erkennen zu können, ob ich Sie wahrhaft liebe...doch angenommen es wäre so...dann frage ich mich, ob ich in der Lage wäre mit einem anderen Mann das zu erleben, was ich mir vergeblich erträume mit Ihnen zu erleben.

Ich denke ich sollte es herausfinden, nicht wahr?

Sie sagen, es ist nicht gut, dass wir uns schreiben - was könnte uns jetzt noch passieren, frage ich Sie?

Warum haben Sie solche Angst, dass ich in Ihnen das Gute sehe? Ja, ich weiß, dass Sie immer noch Severus Snape sind...von mir aus der dunkle Lord...nennen Sie sich wie Sie wollen...nennen Sie _mich _wie Sie wollen... wir wissen wer wir sind - wir haben uns gegenseitig in die Karten gesehen und jeder Bluff kann jetzt nur noch gelingen, wenn wir dafür auch uns selbst hereinlegen.

Sie wünschen sich, dass meine Gefühle wahr wären, können Sie aber nicht mit Ihrer Realität in Einklang bringen?

Ihre Realität ist so von den grausamen Gesetzen Ihrer Insel bestimmt, dass es mich kaum wundert, dass Sie mir mein Gefühl von Liebe nicht glauben können.

Ich werde Sie nicht mehr damit bedrängen und es tut mir leid, dass ich nun schon wieder davon sprach.

Eben war ich bei Hadass. Sie ist jetzt längst nicht mehr so schläfrig, sondern sitzt im Bett und scheint nachzudenken. Ich bot ihr an, ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen, doch sie hielt es noch für zu früh. Sie sah mich lange an und ich wich ihrem Blick aus, so gut es ging. Als ich mich abwandte um das Fenster zu öffnen, sagte sie plötzlich: "Er hat Ihnen weh getan, nicht wahr?"

Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und fragte: "Wer soll mir weh getan haben?"

Sie antwortete mir nicht sondern sagte: "Er kann manchmal nicht anders."

Ist es wahr...können Sie manchmal nicht anders?

Harry will später vorbeikommen und mich besuchen. Ich vermute sein Besuch gilt nicht wirklich mir und ich freue mich, dass er Hadass etwas Abwechslung bringen wird. So gern ich ihr auch Gesellschaft leiste, so sehr fühle ich mich befangen in ihrer Gegenwart.

Es ist ihr Blick - ihre harmlos gestellten Fragen, die mir zeigen, dass sie über Dinge Bescheid weiß, von denen ich eben noch sagte, dass ich sie nicht wieder erwähnen würde.

Es ist inzwischen der Mittag des 26. August und so habe ich das Datum meines Briefes korrigiert, denn ich begann ihn noch am Abend des 25. zu schreiben.

Ich muss Ihnen etwas mitteilen.

Sie schienen mir plötzlich so unendlich fern, Severus, dass ich es nicht länger aushielt...ich habe Sie gesehen.

Ich musste das Gefühl bekämpfen, dass Sie für mich genauso unerreichbar sind, wie Pluto und Charon.

Da Sie mir schrieben, dass Sie sich für diese Nacht keine Frau ins Bett geholt hatten, konnte ich mir sicher sein, Sie nicht bei etwas zu beobachten, was mich höchstens noch mehr aufgewühlt hätte.

Es tat so unglaublich gut, Sie friedlich schlafen zu sehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihre Träume wirklich friedlich waren, aber ihr Gesicht sah im Mondschein entspannt aus - wenn ich auch nur einen Teil erkennen konnte, da Ihr Haar darüber lag. Es ist so lang, wie meines - vielleicht sogar länger - und ab und an ließ eine Brise vom Meer her, die durch Ihr geöffnetes Fenster hereinwehte, es leicht schwingen. Ihr Arm zuckte mehrfach, so dass es wohl nur mein Wunschdenken ist, dass Ihr Traum sie entspannte.

Sie gaben mir die Erlaubnis mir den Zeitpunkt selbst auszusuchen, an dem ich Sie auf diese Art besuche - und ich weiß, dass ich Ihnen andeutete, es würde der Sonntag sein...ich konnte nicht warten...sehen Sie es als eine Bestätigung meiner immensen Neugier - aber ich habe doch schon lange durchgehalten, dies müssen Sie mir wenigstens zugestehen!

Wenn Ihre Abschiedsworte des letzten Briefes ernst gemeint waren, so antworten Sie mir einfach nicht...ich sagte Ihnen ja, dass ich die Bedeutung eines kalten, schnellen Schrittes verstehen würde.

Ihre Hermine Granger


	49. Chapter 49

**Kapitel 49**

* * *

27. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Ach, Hermine…

Was soll ich nur mit dir tun? Mir gehen die Möglichkeiten und die Kraft aus, mich gegen etwas zu wehren, gegen das ich mich eigentlich gar nicht wehren will.

Ich bin nur sehr schlecht darin, zwischen den Zeilen zu vermitteln, was ich sagen, will, wenn ich mich außerstande sehe, die eigentlichen Dinge niederzuschreiben.

Ich beschrieb dir das Meer nie aus Wut, Hermine – es war immer nur Traurigkeit und vor allem Mutlosigkeit, die mich nach draußen hat blicken lassen, während ich einen weiteren Bogen mit Worten füllte, und die dann stets festgestellt hat, daß es beinahe immer so ist, daß das Meer gerade genau das widerspiegelt, was ich empfinde. Wobei ich zugebe, daß viel natürlich an meiner Interpretation liegt – und das diese stets von meiner augenblicklichen Stimmung eingefärbt ist.

Auch jetzt ist es so.

Die Feier ist endlich zuende doch ich finde keinen Schlaf und ich sitze auf dem Balkon, blicke hinaus aufs Meer und die endlose Schwärze scheint in ihrer Endlosigkeit die Leere in meinem Inneren darstellen zu wollen. Die Nacht auf dem Fest hat sehr viel Kraft gekostet, aber du wirst gleich, trotz aller Wut auf mich, schallend lachen, wenn ich dir schreibe, wie ich die Angelegenheit Narcissa Malfoy gelöst habe. Ich habe ihr im Kreise der Gäste ein „Geschenk" überreicht. Ich habe ihr das Ballkleid vom Leib gerissen, bis sie nur noch im Unterkleid dastand und dann hat sie von mir eine Dienstbotenbekleidung bekommen und die Order, für die Dauer der Feier in der Küche den Dienst eines niederen Küchenmädchens zu versehen. Ich habe ihr jegliche erotischen Avancen gleich welcher Art untersagt und allen Gästen klar gemacht, wie ich es zu ahnden gedenke, wenn irgendwer sich meiner Anordnung widersetzt. Sie musste im Laufe des Abends mehrfach Buffetplatten in die Halle bringen und benutztes Geschirr abräumen. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte ich Narcissa wegen, diese Nacht nicht überlebt. Die Demütigung war tiefer, als jede sexuelle Handlung hätte sein können. Ich bin um einen Akt herumgekommen, den ich, aufgrund meiner Abneigung ihr gegenüber, auch nur mit Hilfe eines Trankes überhaupt hätte ausführen können. Lucius wußte nicht ganz, was er von der Situation halten sollte. Er hat sich den ganzen Abend über sehr zurückgehalten und war kaum zu finden, wenn man nach ihm Ausschau gehalten hat.

Ich habe heute Nacht nicht nur klargestellt, daß ich der neue Regent bin – ich habe auch klar gemacht, daß ich ein paar neue Regelungen einführen werde...

Doch die ganze Nacht über ging mir dein Brief nicht aus dem Sinn...

Hermine, was habe ich nur mit dir angestellt? Was habe ich dir angetan, daß du mir solche Briefe schreibst? Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich behauptete, daß mich deine Zeilen nicht in einem Maße erregt haben, die jede bisherige Grenze die wir bisher überschritten hatten bei weitem übertraf. Aber wie wirst du morgen darüber denken, daß du es mir geschrieben hast? Wirst du dich oder mich dafür verfluchen?

Hermine... du schreibst, daß ich zwanghaft alles von mir stoßen muß, was mir ein Gefühl von Liebe entgegenbringt. Ich glaube, daß du damit Recht hast. Es ist wohl wirklich so. Aber es ist nicht deshalb so, weil ich dieses Gefühl nicht will, sondern weil ich ein Mann bin, der alles ganz oder gar nicht will, weil ich die lauen Zwischenstufen nicht ertrage. Ja, ich kann es mir vorstellen, deinen Mund, deine Brüste, deinen Schoß zu spüren. Ich kann es mir vorstellen, dich vor Lust keuchend unter mir zu sehen, während meine Hände genau das tun, was deine eigene Hand beim Schreiben des letzten Briefes tat. Du musst den Briefbogen beim Zusammenfalten mit eben dieser Hand berührt haben, denn es liegt ein kaum wahrnehmbarer Hauch deines Duftes auf dem Papier, der mich jetzt, in Kombination mit der wackeligen Schrift der entsprechenden Zeilen, in diesem Moment, in den Wahnsinn treibt.

Du spielst mit mir und ich kann es nicht verhindern. Du schreibst mir diese Zeilen nicht, um mich zu erregen. Oder doch – natürlich zu diesem Zwecke – aber du schreibst sie vor allem, um mich dafür zu bestrafen, daß ich dich verletzt habe... Deine Behauptung, Sex würde nur auf dieser Insel zur Bestrafung eingesetzt ist falsch, Hermine...

Du quälst mich in genau dem gleichen Maße, in dem du mich begeisterst. Ich sitze hier, winde mich in der Hitze die du mit deinen Zeilen in mir entfacht hast, wissend, daß du genau das erreichen wolltest und du schreibst mir in sarkastischster Manie, daß du jetzt wohl ausprobieren solltest, wie es mit einem anderen Mann wäre.

Du setzt deine Spitzen sehr gekonnt, Hermine und wunderst dich dann, wenn ich darauf eingehe.

Du hast mich mehr als einmal gefragt, welche Farbe das Meer hat – und du hast es immer getan, um mir weh zu tun. Und dann wunderst du dich, wenn ich es genau dann beschreibe, wenn ich Schmerzen habe? Und interpretierst es dann auch noch als Wut?

Als ich dir schrieb, daß ich deine Liebe nicht glauben kann, habe ich dir deutlich geschrieben, daß ich dich nicht verletzen will. Ich habe diesen Brief damit beendet, daß ich dir gestanden habe, daß du – noch vor Hadass! – der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben bist! Niemals habe ich etwas derartiges zu irgendeinem Menschen vor dir gesagt – geschweige denn, es schriftlich festgehalten.

Was mehr erwartest du in drei Wochen von mir?

Du kennst mich kaum – aber kennst du mich nach diesen drei Wochen wirklich noch immer so wenig?

Könntest du MIR glauben, wenn ich nach drei Wochen von Liebe schreiben würde? Könntest du das wirklich?

Es tut mir weh, Hermine. Du tust mir weh. Deine Wut tut weh.

Mich gegen meinen Willen, durch deine Zeilen, auf diese beinahe gewalttätige Weise von dir erregt zu fühlen, tut weh.

Du hast mich gestern gesehen als ich bereits schlief? Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, wäre ich vielleicht anders eingeschlafen, als ich es bin, denn ich habe nach meinem letzten Brief gedacht, daß der Kontakt beendet wäre und ich habe nach dem Abschicken der Eule noch kurz ein paar Dinge erledigt, bevor ich endgültig schlafen gegangen bin. Ich habe es in der Zeit geschafft, eines der Dienstmädchen und ihre Tochter völlig zu verschrecken und damit meinem Namen wieder einmal alle Ehre gemacht. Und an dich denkend, dich fühlend, dich vermissend, habe ich das Dienstmädchen danach nicht einmal von der Prozedur erlöst, in der sie mir abends die Haare macht. Sie muß es, nachdem ich sie vorher so angeschrieen habe, gehasst haben... und ich bin sicher, sie hätte mir die Bürste lieber in den Nacken geschlagen, als mich damit zu kämmen - aber ich brauchte diese kleine Berührung, ich brauchte sie so sehr, daß ich es in egoistischster Art in Kauf genommen habe, daß sie mit Widerwillen ihre Arbeit verrichtet.

An den meisten Tagen denke ich über diese Dinge nicht nach. Ich bin, wie ich schon schrieb, sehr streng mit ihnen und weiß, daß man mir deswegen im besten Fall Respekt entgegenbringt und ich erwarte auch keine Sympathien – aber gestern Abend war mir klar, daß sie sich, genau wie ich, nichts mehr wünscht, als geordnete, freie Verhältnisse – die Möglichkeit, eine Wahl zu haben, die Möglichkeit „nein" zu sagen, wenn man nicht will.

Sie vermissen Hadass alle sehr – vor allem die Kinder. Der Gedanke, daß es nicht mehr sie ist, die sie nun anleitet, sondern daß sie nun mir direkt unterstellt sind, ist für viele sicher schwer zu ertragen.

Hadass hat gesagt, ich könne manchmal nicht anders?

Vermutlich ist das wahr – aber es ist wohl keine besonders gute Entschuldigung, nicht wahr?

Hadass ist weise – viel weiser, als sie es in ihrem Alter sein kann. Ich denke, daß es das Erbe ihres Großvaters ist, das sie in sich trägt.

Weiß sie schon, daß sie keine Kinder mehr bekommen kann?

Sie hat sich immer so sehr welche gewünscht...

Es tut mir so unendlich leid für sie... aber – wie ich ebenfalls schon schrieb – mein Mitleid ändert nichts, nicht wahr? Daher ist es unwichtig, was ich davon halte. Allein was sie fühlt, zählt.

Ich habe dir weh getan, Hermine.

Und wenn wir weiter in Kontakt bleiben sollten, wird es nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein.

Ich will dir aber nicht weh tun.

Du schreibst, ich hatte alles von dir.

Nein, Hermine – ich hatte nur alles, was du in der Situation wie sie ist, geben konntest. Aber das reicht mir nicht, denn Liebe ist ein Konzept, das mir so unverständlich ist, wie Ron Weasley die Arithmantik. Ich muß Liebe greifen können. Ich möchte dich greifen können. Ich möchte meine Hände über deinen Körper streichen lassen. Ich möchte dein Gesicht in meine Hände nehmen und dich küssen, sanft, wild, intensiv, hauchzart – in jedem Fall so lange, bis dir der Atem versagt, damit ich dir meinen geben kann. Ich will dein Herz auf meiner Haut schlagen fühlen können. Ich möchte, daß meine Haare sich auf der zerwühlten Bettdecke mit deinen vermengen, wenn wir uns ineinander und aufeinander bewegen. Ich möchte deine Lustschreie mit meinen Lippen ersticken, während wir uns gemeinsam von einem Höhepunkt zum nächsten treiben. Ich möchte dich sehen – ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wie du heute aussiehst. Zu hören, daß du dein Haar lang trägst, hat in mir sofort wieder eine Welle der Sehnsucht hochgespült und der Wunsch dich zu sehen, zu fühlen, zu riechen und zu schmecken wird übergroß.

Ich kämpfe gegen diese Wünsche an, weil sie in ihrer Unerfüllbarkeit ebenfalls nur Schmerz bewirken können, aber ich weiß jetzt schon, daß ich der Versuchung nicht mehr lange widerstehen können werde, mit irgendwem wenigstens so zu tun als ob. Es muß reichen, denn mehr ist nicht möglich.

Nein, ich will nicht, daß du gehst. Ich will auf gar keinen Fall, daß du gehst – aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ertrage, wenn du bleibst.

Severus


	50. Chapter 50

**Kapitel 50**

* * *

27. August, London

Severus,

es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verletzt habe. Ich wollte dich vielleicht reizen - dich wissen lassen, was du in mir auslöst...und ich mag dir immer noch wütend erschienen sein - aber in Wahrheit war ich einfach noch enttäuscht.

Wenn ich dich nun quälte, indem ich dir vor Augen führte, was du eben genau nicht von mir haben kannst, dann quälte ich mich gleichsam!

Wenn ich sage, dass ich dies mit einem anderen Mann versuchen möchte auszuleben - ja, wenn ich dir dies so explizit ankündige, so weiß ich selbst nicht genau, ob ich möchte dass du es mir verbietest, oder ob ich Absolution von dir erwarte.

Ich weiß es nicht, weil ich selbst nicht weiß, ob ich es mit meinen Gefühlen vereinbaren kann, mich unter den Händen eines anderen Mannes wiederzufinden, wenn es doch nur du bist, den ich eigentlich möchte.

Gleichzeitig schriebst du mir in einem deiner ersten Brief, dass ich meinen Körper...meine Lust nicht verleugnen soll, indem ich keusch warte, bis ich Liebe für jemanden empfinde, um mich willig hinzugeben.

Ich kann dich nicht haben - ebenso wenig wie du mich...also muss ich dir zugestehen dich mit anderen Frauen zu vergnügen, und du musst mir erlauben, mich anderen Männern hinzugeben.

So einfach ist das, nicht wahr?

Warum ist es dann dennoch so verdammt schwer?

Ich werde mich heute Abend mit The Giant treffen. Wir sind zum Abendessen verabredet und Harry wird in dieser Zeit über Hadass wachen.

Sie ist heute aufgestanden und ich muss zugeben, dass ich fast im Erdboden versunken bin, als sie mein Wohnzimmer sah.

Habe ich je erwähnt was für eine schlechte Hausfrau ich bin, Severus?

Damit meine ich nicht, dass es schmutzig bei mir sei...nein, das nicht gerade, aber mir fehlt jede Liebe fürs Detail. Ich habe einfach kein Händchen für die Dinge, die zur Wohnlichkeit beitragen. Es ist wohl eher zweckmäßig, wenn ich meine Bücher in endlosen Regalreihen im Wohnzimmer untergebracht habe, weil mein Arbeitszimmer bereits überfüllt ist. Es fehlt mir dadurch der Platz für Bilder und andere Schmuckgegenstände.

Ich konnte einen Teil deines Hauses sehen, als ich dich nachts 'besuchte'. Es ist wundervoll - hell - mediterran- weitläufig, und voller Hingabe eingerichtet. Ich weiß, dass dies in erster Linie das Werk von Hadass ist, und nun...nun muss sie hier wohnen und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es sie schockiert...dass sie meine Bücher für überflüssig hält und darauf brennt, Hand anzulegen bei meinen lieblos eingerichteten Räumen.

Ich sagte dir ja bereits, dass ich nicht viel benötige zum Leben - und trotz des Geldes, welches du mir zukommen ließest, habe ich nichts in meiner Wohnung verändert.

Mir ist klar, dass ich Hadass eine Aufgabe geben muss - doch sollte es wirklich die sein, mein Umfeld derart zu verändern? Ich werde zusehen, dass sie eine eigene Wohnung findet...aber es ist einfach noch zu früh dafür. Die Formalitäten brauchen Zeit. Harry kümmert sich darum, dass sie Ihre Papiere so schnell wie möglich bekommt. Ich möchte lieber nicht wissen, welche Wege er dafür gehen musste, aber er geht sie ohne sich zu beschweren. Ich bin ihm sehr dankbar!

Du fragtest mich, wie er darauf reagierte, dass es ausgerechnet _deine_ Frau war, der er helfen sollte. Er hat nie etwas deswegen gesagt, außer seinen inständigen Fragen, wie es zu einem Kontakt zwischen uns kam. Ich sagte ihm die Wahrheit - dass ich dich anschrieb, weil ich Dinge zu deiner Verhandlung wissen wollte. Er glaubte mir natürlich, dass meine Neugier groß genug war, um einen Brief an einen verurteilten Verbrecher zu richten.

Als ich ihm von Hadass berichtete, wollte er mir anfangs nicht glauben, dass du sie auf diese Weise retten wolltest. Er war äußerst kritisch und ich denke er wollte mir nur einen Gefallen tun, als er half, sie aus dem Grab zu holen. Aber jetzt...ich kenne ihn einfach zu gut, Severus...er sieht in Hadass nicht _deine_ Frau...er sieht in ihr eine wunderschöne Frau, die er beschützen möchte. Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Sie _ist_ wunderschön und sie braucht Schutz, denn sie ist hier ganz allein und sie hat so vieles, das sie verarbeiten muss.

Hadass bemerkte meine Teekanne natürlich sofort. Sie nahm sie in die Hände und sagte mit einem scheuen Lächeln, dass sie sich freue zu sehen, dass ich sie verwenden würde. Dann drehte sie sie vorsichtig und fragte mich, ob ich es gewesen sei, die das Flieder-Decor ausgesucht hätte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sie sah keineswegs so aus, als sei sie überrascht - sie brauchte mich nichts weiter zu fragen - sie wusste wessen Werk es war.

Himmel, was geschieht hier nur?

Sie ist deine Frau - auch wenn ihr nur ein einziges mal als Mann und Frau das Bett geteilt habt, so kennt sie dich soviel besser, als ich es tue - und irgendwie scheint sie sogar mich viel zu gut zu kennen.

Nein, ich bedaure nicht, dass ich dir beschrieb, wie ich mich dir in Gedanken hingab, während ich mir selbst Lust verschaffte - ich bedaure es nicht und ich schäme mich nicht dafür...ob ich es jemals tun werde kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Aber wenn ich Hadass ansehe, dann weiß ich, dass ich schon allein deshalb so etwas nicht tun darf, weil du so viel weniger mir gehörst, als ihr.

Ich habe ihr noch nicht gesagt, wie es um ihre Fähigkeit steht, jemals ein Kind zu bekommen. Ich ahne, dass es schlimm für sie wird - und sie ist noch so jung!

Wird sie ihre Zukunft überhaupt akzeptieren, die wir ihr boten, wenn sie gleichzeitig einen solch schweren Einschnitt akzeptieren muss?

Ich weiß es nicht! Ich selbst habe zwar keinen direkten Kinderwunsch, doch ist mir die Gewissheit wichtig, dass ich jederzeit eines bekommen könnte, wenn ich mich dafür entschiede. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagieren würde, wenn ich diese Möglichkeit durch die Schuld eines anderen Menschen verlieren würde. Es ist schwer für eine Frau - und mit Sicherheit auch für den Mann, der mit ihr sein Leben teilen möchte.

Hadass hat mich gebeten ihr einige Dinge zu besorgen und derzeit beschäftigt sie sich mit einer Handarbeit, die ich niemals zu Stande bringen würde.

Ich sagte ihr übrigens auch nicht, dass du keinen Kontakt zu ihr wünschst - ich wollte ihr dies nicht sagen...nicht jetzt...nicht später...niemals!

Aber sie selbst sagte mir, dass sie davon ausgeht, dass du es nicht wünschen würdest und ich widersprach ihr nicht. Sie bat mich, dir nur von ihr zu berichten, wenn du nach ihr fragst. Du fragtest mich, ob sie über die Auswirkung ihrer Verletzungen Bescheid weiß und ich berichte dir so viel mehr von ihr, weil ich vermeiden möchte, dich mit meinen innersten Gefühlen dir gegenüber zu bedrängen.

Ich will nicht, dass wir uns gegenseitig Schmerz zufügen.

Mir ist klar, dass es sich manchmal wohl auch in Zukunft nicht vermeiden lassen wird und ich bin bereit, das Risiko einzugehen.

Es hat mich unglaublich gefreut, als ich las, welche Bestrafungsmethode der neue Regent von Malfoy Island (wirst du sie umbenennen?) eingeführt hat.

Ich muss zugeben, dass es mich gefreut hat, dass du Narcissa auf diese Art 'außer Gefecht' gesetzt hast.

Und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es für Lucius Malfoy eine Schmach gewesen sein muss, die Frau, die er scheinbar wirklich liebt, zur Dienstbotin herabgesetzt zu sehen.

Bei dem Thema Dienstbotin fällt mir ein, dass ich dir wohl noch etwas berichten sollte.

Ich schrieb dir, dass ich dich sah als du schlafend in deinem Bett lagst. Was ich dir verschwieg ist die Tatsache, dass ich dich schon viel früher an diesem Abend beobachtete.

Ich sah wie das Dienstmädchen deine Haare kämmte...und ich sah auch ihre Tochter...sowohl vor diesem Ereignis, als auch danach.

Severus, ich sah, wie sich das Kind zu dir ins Bett schlich und du es in deinen Armen einschlafen ließt. Ich konnte beobachten, wie die Mutter es holte und du auch offensichtlich sie getröstet hast.

Hasst du mich jetzt für meine Beobachtungen?

Wirst du mir schreiben, dass ich alles ganz falsch verstand?

Dieses Kind hat Schutz bei dir gesucht - willst du mir jetzt sagen, dass es das tat, weil du es schlecht behandelt hast?

Wäre es die Mutter gewesen, die sich in dein Bett gelegt hätte, ja, so hätte ich vermutlich angenommen, dass du deinen Entschluss, dir nicht eine Frau für die Nacht zu nehmen, geändert hattest...aber es war das Kind. Und eines weiß ich, auch ohne selbst Mutter zu sein - einem Kind macht man so schnell nichts vor. Kinder haben noch die Gabe tiefer blicken zu können, denn Worte greifen bei ihnen nicht so sehr wie die Dinge, die man für sie tut.

Ich weiß, dass du nicht möchtest, dass ich dich in einem solchen Licht sehe...dass ich diese Dinge von dir weiß.

Bitte, Severus - beschreib mir das Meer...beschreib es mir, damit ich weiß ob ein Sturm aufzieht.

Hermine


	51. Chapter 51

**Kapitel 51**

* * *

27. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Liebste Hermine,

Solltest du mich lieben, könntest du trotzdem ein Glas Wein trinken. Du könntest ein Eis genussvoll Löffel für Löffel verspeisen und dabei genießend die Augen schließen. Du könntest ein rührendes Buch lesen und dich den Emotionen hingeben, die dich beim Lesen ergreifen, du könntest dich von einer Freundin in den Arm nehmen und streicheln lassen, um dir von ihr Trost schenken zu lassen, wenn du traurig bist, du könntest einen Sonnenuntergang auf die Art und Weise betrachten, die einem einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt, du könntest ein Bad nehmen, das all deine Sinne umhüllt... all dies könntest du tun – selbst wenn du mich liebtest... warum solltest du dann nicht deinen Körper von einem Mann verwöhnen lassen und deinen Geist fühlen lassen, daß du eine begehrenswerte Frau bist? Wo ist der Unterschied?

Nun gut... ja, selbst ich kenne ihn, den Unterschied – aber ehrlich gesagt ist es nur eine Sache der Gewichtung. Mit jemandem zu schlafen, den man nicht liebt hat den gleichen Wert wie das Trinken eines wunderbaren alten Weines – oder eines Glases mit Limonade – je nachdem an wen man geraten ist...

Ja – meine Nervenbahnen, mein ganzer Körper verraten mir, daß es etwas anderes sein muß, mit dir zu schlafen, als mit irgendeiner anderen Frau – aber ein gutes Glas Wein hat doch auch etwas für sich, oder?

Nimm es einfach nicht so wichtig, sondern genieße es...

Während ich dies schreibe, bist du wohl bereits bei ihm und ich habe völlig wirre Gefühle dabei. Ich hoffe sehr – wirklich sehr – daß du meinen Rat befolgt hast und dich entweder bei Emanuelle mit ihm triffst oder sie wenigstens um ein Cover gebeten hast. Allerdings klingt „Abendessen" nach einem öffentlichen Ort – doch ich weiß, was du für den weiteren Abend planst. Bitte laß mich – und sei es nur mit einigen kurzen Zeilen – wissen, ob es dir gut geht, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist.

Dein Zuhause... es war mir beinahe klar, daß du nicht von allein auf die Idee kommen könntest, dich neu einzurichten. Das war dann wohl auch eines der Dinge, die ich nicht zwischen den Zeilen vermitteln konnte... Du hast ganz sicher Recht, daß Hadass eine Aufgabe braucht – und ich denke, daß du ihr eine sehr große Freude bereiten würdest, wenn du ihr gestatten würdest, Hand an deine Wohnung zu legen. Wie es ihr generell ganz sicher Freude bereiten würde, dir den Rücken für deine arbeitstechnischen Dinge freizuhalten. Du wirst dich jetzt innerlich dagegen sträuben, das ist mir absolut klar, aber du wirst feststellen, daß es ihr wirklich im Blut liegt – sie ist so, aus ihrem tiefsten Inneren heraus und wenn sie es nicht für dich tut, wird sie es für irgendwen tun. Du wirst sie nie vorfinden, ohne daß sie gerade irgendetwas tut – das hast du ja bereits bemerkt. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie schon bald deine Küche auf eine Weise inspiziert hat, die es bewirkt, daß dir der Duft von Plätzchen entgegensteigt, wenn du nach Hause kommst. Wenn die Preise für große Wohnungen, oder kleinere Häuser nicht in den letzten Jahren um das hundertfache gestiegen sind, solltest du finanziell bequem in der Lage sein, dich platztechnisch zu verbessern. Deinem Brief entnehme ich, daß Hadass noch eine Weile bei dir bleiben darf, bis sie sich auch alleine zurechtfinden wird... wäre es da nicht schön, wenn ihr beide mehr Platz hättet – und Hadass gleichzeitig dem nachgehen kann, was ihrem Naturell entspricht: ein behagliches Nest schaffen?

Zieht um! Nehmt euch ein kleines Haus, in dem ihr beide eure Bereiche hättet...

Du hättest Platz für deine Bücher, sie hätte Platz für das Kennenlernen ihres neuen Lebens.

Laß dich von dem Satz verführen: „Platz für deine Bücher..."

Allerdings verstünde ich gut, wenn du sagst, daß dir das zu weit geht. Wahrscheinlich ist es sogar völlig unverschämt von mir, dies überhaupt vorzuschlagen. Aber ich hatte, schon als Hadass noch hier war, das Gefühl, daß ihr beide euch wunderbar verstehen und ergänzen würdet. Trotz, oder vielleicht sogar gerade wegen eurer so unterschiedlichen Ansichten. Doch ich gebe zu, daß diese Vorstellung sehr vermessen ist, angesichts der Tatsache, daß ich dich eigentlich gar nicht kenne.

Wann immer du ihr sagst, daß sie keine Kinder mehr bekommen kann, glaube ihr bitte nicht die Tapferkeit, die sie an den Tag legen wird. Sie wird sich in Ruhe anhören, was du ihr zu sagen hast, wird ein paar Höflichkeiten dazu von sich geben, sich bedanken... und sich zurückziehen wollen! So hat sie es in unserer Hochzeitsnacht getan, so hat sie es getan, als wir in das damals scheußliche Schloß auf der Insel eingezogen sind, so hat sie reagiert, als ihr das erste Mal jemand unter den Händen weggestorben ist, den sie versucht hatte in unser Haus „hinein zur retten". Sie braucht dich dann – oder... wenn es gar nicht anders gehen sollte... Harry... irgendjemanden, dem sie vertrauen kann.

Danke Harry bitte noch einmal in meinem Namen dafür, daß er sich für Hadass, trotz ihrer Herkunft, einsetzt – auch wenn ich langsam das Gefühl habe... aber lassen wir das... Ich konnte ihn während seiner Schulzeit nicht leiden und es fällt mir sehr schwer, aus den aktuellen Gegebenheiten heraus meine Antipathie damit beiseite zu legen, daß er bisher geholfen hat, wo er konnte. Doch ich will mich bemühen, meine Vorurteile beiseite zu legen und bei ihm neu zu beginnen... denn ich befürchte fast, daß ich mich darauf vorbereiten sollte, ihm gegenüber zwangläufig positiver eingestellt sein zu müssen...

Und da wir gerade bei Ansichten über Menschen sind, möchte ich auf deine Beobachtungen eingehen. Nein, ich hasse dich nicht dafür, daß du mehr gesehen hast, als du zuerst geschrieben hattest. Und, nein, ich werde auch nicht schreiben, daß du alles falsch verstanden hast. Es ist wohl nach dieser Szene schlecht möglich, dir irgendetwas anderes erzählen zu wollen. Aber du sollst nicht glauben, daß es wirklich um mich ging. Amelie, das Mädchen, ist oft zu Hadass gekommen und ist zum Einschlafen unter ihre Bettdecke gekrabbelt, während ich meist noch im Büro war, aus dem ich sie dann üblicherweise vorher verjagt hatte. Nur das Fehlen von Hadass, die die Kleine ganz schrecklich vermisst, hat zu der „Notlösung" geführt, daß sie zu mir ins Bett gekommen ist. Auch Isabell, Amelies Mutter, ist noch am Boden zerstört und hat mir davon erzählt, welche Sehnsucht Amelie nach ihrer Herrin hat.

Ich habe der Mutter ein Kissen von Hadas mitgegeben, damit die Kleine etwas von Hadass in die Hand nehmen kann, damit sie in ihrem eigenen Bett besser schlafen kann.

Amelie ist ein Wildfang und ich gebe zu, daß es schwer ist, der Kleinen zu widerstehen. Aber ich muß sie regelmäßig aufs schärfste in ihre Schranken verweisen, weil sie ihrer Mutter immer wieder entwischt und Amelie hat eine Vorliebe dafür entwickelt, sich in meine Umgebung zu schleichen. Leider/Glücklicherweise ist sie, ihrem Alter entsprechend, dabei noch äußerst ungeschickt, so daß es ihr meistens nicht gelingt. Aber hin und wieder finde ich sie dann doch zusammengerollt unter meinem Schreibtisch oder unter dem Tisch der Sitzecke in meinem Büro, einmal sogar als gut „versteckter" Hügel unter der Wolldecke, die auf dem Sofa der Sitzecke im Büro liegt - so, als suche sie meine Nähe, um dort dann einzuschlafen. Amelie spricht nicht. Sie könnte es, denn sie schreit, wenn sie wütend ist und sie lacht, wenn sie sich freut, aber sie redet kein Wort. Manchmal hat das gesamte Personal sie gesucht, bis man sie dann endlich irgendwo neben mir, vor mir oder hinter mir gefunden hat. Isabell sucht inzwischen immer zuerst bei mir, wenn sie Amelie sucht.

Allerdings... wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke... all dies hat Amelie auch schon getan, als Hadass noch hier war...eigentlich war das immer schon so, seit sie mit ihrer Mutter vor einem guten Jahr in unser Haus kamen

Seltsam...

Sehr seltsam...

Ich habe es immer nur in Bezug auf Hadass gesehen.

Ich bin nie darauf gekommen, daß sie vielleicht... seltsam...

Ach was! Unfug...

Hermine, Hermine... du bringst merkwürdige Gedanken in meinen Kopf hinein.

Ich soll dir das Meer beschreiben, Hermine? Dann will ich es tun. Und heute zum ersten Mal nicht in Traurigkeit.

Das Meer ist ein klein wenig aufgewühlt. Der Himmel darüber ist klar – von einem Sturm ist weit und breit nichts zu sehen – doch darf man sich davon nicht täuschen lassen. Heute nehme ich neben der Schwärze des Wassers in der Ferne auch den warmen Widerschein der Fackeln am Ufer auf den heranrollenden Wellen wahr und möchte hinuntergehen und meine Hände hineintauchen, weil es mir das Gefühl gäbe, dich auf der anderen Seite fühlen zu können, aber da die Grenze nur wenige Meter hinter dem Ufer beginnt, würde es mir schlecht bekommen und so werde ich mich damit begnügen, es mir vorzustellen.

Bitte melde dich kurz, wenn du wieder da bist, damit ich zur Ruhe kommen kann.

In Gedanken bei dir

Severus


	52. Chapter 52

**Kapitel 52**

* * *

28. August, London

Lieber Severus,

eben bin ich wohlbehalten in meine Wohnung zurückgekehrt. Ich fand Harry auf einem Stuhl neben Hadass Bett vor. Sein Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust. Er sah ziemlich verspannt aus, als ich ihn weckte - aber er lächelte mich an und sagte mir, dass er und Hadass sich unterhalten hätten.

Ich weiß nichts über dieses Gespräch, und ich wollte ihn nicht fragen, da ich davon ausgehe, dass er es mir erzählt, wenn er es für richtig hält.

Mein Treffen mit The Giant war...nett. Ja, so könnte man es wohl nennen.

Nein, Severus - wir haben nicht das Bett miteinander geteilt. Wir trafen uns im "Hinkenden Wolf" in der Nokturngasse - nicht unbedingt ein Restaurant, auf das ich selbst gekommen wäre - aber immerhin so öffentlich, dass ich mich einigermaßen sicher fühlte.

Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich habe tatsächlich inzwischen einen 'Ruf' in der Nokturngasse und somit waren mir die Hände gebunden auf den Besuch eines Restaurants in der Winkelgasse zu bestehen.

The Giant heißt übrigens eigentlich Thomas. Er bat mich ihn so zu nennen. Wir aßen und unterhielten uns. Er erzählte mir einiges über sich, aber ich spürte, dass er genau abwägte, was er erzählen konnte und was nicht - wobei nicht seine düstere Vergangenheit das Problem schien, sondern viel eher seine derzeitigen illegalen Tätigkeiten. Ich denke er wollte verhindern, dass ich allzu großen Einblick in seine Geschäfte bekomme.

Hingegen erzählte er mir recht freizügig von seinen Besuchen im "Siebten Schleier" und von seinen körperlichen Auseinandersetzungen, die für ihn eine Art Freizeitbeschäftigung zu sein scheinen.

Er erzählte mir auch von eurem Kampf damals und er scheint fast schon nostalgische Gefühle zu haben - so als sei es eine tolle Zeit gewesen.

Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie Männer es im Nachhinein erheiternd finden können, dass sie sich gegenseitig verprügelt haben...aber lassen wir das.

Er fragte übrigens nach dir. Für ihn steht es außer Zweifel, dass wir in regelmäßigem Kontakt stehen...was vielleicht nicht verwunderlich ist, da ich hier als dein Handlanger gelte.

Er wollte, dass ich dir auf den Zahn fühle, ob du Groll gegen ihn hegst. Ich fragte ihn, warum ihm dies wichtig sei, worauf er mir erklärte, dass er einfach gerne wüsste, ob du dich an ihm rächen wirst, jetzt, wo die Nokturngasse unter deinem Regiment stünde.

Himmel, du bist hier so präsent, dass es schon unheimlich ist.

Thomas hält es für einen klugen Schachzug, dass du mich hier eingesetzt hast - er meint ich hätte die beste Tarnung, die er je gesehen hat...na welch ein Wunder!

Ich nutzte die gute Stimmung und fragte ihn nach Fawkes.

Er hat ihn von einem anderen Händler gekauft - und zwar noch am selben Tag, als ich ihm den Auftrag gab, die Tränen zu beschaffen.

Thomas erklärte mir, er habe dem anderen Mann keine Fragen gestellt, woher er das Tier habe - was wohl auch gegen die Geschäftsriten hier verstoßen hätte.

Er ließ jedoch durchblicken, dass dieser seine Waren wiederum von einer Gaunerbande 'besorgen' lassen würde. Ich vermute, dass Fawkes einiges hinter sich hat, und es eine Fügung des Schicksals war, dass er jetzt bei mir ist.

Im übrigen hättest du Harry sehen sollen, als er ihn bei mir vorfand. Es war unglaublich! Ich glaube, ich habe Harry nur selten so glücklich gesehen.

Aber zurück zu The Giant...Thomas.

Als wir das Essen beendet hatten, wurde ich ziemlich nervös, denn ich erinnerte mich an deinen Ratschlag in den "Siebten Schleier" zu gehen, falls wir...egal.

Und dann schwirrte dieses Wort in meinem Kopf herum...covern...du erwähntest es jetzt wieder und mir bleibt die Gelegenheit dich zu fragen, was du damit meinst, denn Thomas und ich trennten uns nach dem Essen, ohne dass er auch nur eine Andeutung gemacht hätte, mit mir die Nacht verbringen zu wollen. Er entschuldigte sich damit, dass er noch einen Auftrag zu erledigen habe und fragte mich, ob er mich erneut treffen dürfe. Ich habe dem zugestimmt, Severus. Wir werden uns wiedersehen. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass es nicht verkehrt ist - obwohl ich wohl wirklich besser Abstand von der Nokturngasse halten würde.

Für dich muss deine Macht hier eine skurrile Geschichte sein, aber für mich ist sie höchst greifbar, denn ich weiß nicht was geschieht, wenn man hier nichts von dir hört.

Solange ich hier präsent bin, scheint man zu glauben, dass du Augenmerk auf diesen Teil von London hast - und man scheint in nervöser Erwartung welche Schritte du geplant hast. Kannst du dir vorstellen was geschieht, wenn diese Leute ihre Kräfte jetzt ungeführt zum Einsatz bringen?

Wenn ich geahnt hätte, was ich damit heraufbeschwöre, als ich dich bat, mich in deinem Namen hierher zu schicken, so hätte ich es niemals getan. Doch jetzt ist es so und ich weiß, dass es unklug wäre, mich einfach zurückzuziehen.

Ich muss über deinen Vorschlag wegen des Umzuges in Ruhe nachdenken. Ja, du hast mir einen höchst verführerischen Satz geschrieben - Platz für meine Bücher!

Du weißt, wie du eine Frau wie mich zum schwärmen bringst - ich könnte dich dafür küssen!

Aber ich muss wirklich darüber nachdenken. Ich weiß, dass es das Beste wäre...und ja, es reizt mich auch. Finanziell wäre es auch möglich - und Hadass würde sich mit Sicherheit wohler fühlen, als in meiner eigentlich viel zu kleinen Wohnung. Ich denke fast, die Entscheidung ist schon gefallen. Ich werde dich auf dem Laufenden halten.

Ich glaube gerne, dass deine Bediensteten ihre Herrin vermissen. Und ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen, dass du von Zeit zu Zeit ein unausstehlicher Herr sein musst. Severus, ich weiß es so genau, weil ich den unausstehlichen Mann aus Hogwarts noch tief ins Gedächtnis eingebrannt habe.

Und dennoch - ein Kind, das deine Nähe sucht...Trost bei dir findet...sich in dein Bett legt um friedlich einzuschlafen...

Severus, dieses Kind begreift etwas an dir, was du selbst nicht zu begreifen scheinst. Hör ihm zu...es wird mit dir sprechen...wenn nicht mit Worten, so doch mit Gesten - und wer weiß, vielleicht wartet es nur darauf, dass du ihm zuhörst, um endlich mit dem Sprechen zu beginnen.

Deine Hermine


	53. Chapter 53

**Kapitel 53**

* * *

_... seltsame Schrift - seine zwar, aber seltsam. Der Brief kommt ohne Umschlag, die Eule hat nur das Blatt im Schnabel - es ist nicht einmal gefaltet und daher etwas zerknubbelt vom Transport ...  
_

* * *

28. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Hermine,  
es ist möglich, daß dies für eine Weile der letzte Brief sein wird. Deine Eröffnung, was in der Nokturngasse vor sich geht, kombiniert mit den Ereignissen hier, hat mich heute dazu gebracht, etwas auszuprobieren, das grauenhafterweise sehr viel erfolgreicher war, als auch nur im Entferntesten anzunehmen gewesen war und ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, wie ich es deuten soll. Es gäbe eine ganz einfache Lösung - es gäbe die Lösung, die nun jeder hier auf der Insel für selbstverständlich hält und die sich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit jetzt gerade bereits auch auf dem Festland herumspricht - aber ich weigere mich - hörst du? Ich WEIGERE mich, sie zu akzeptieren!  
Neben denen, die meinen Anspruch auf die Regierung hier sofort akzeptiert hatten, gab es eine zweite Gruppe, zu denen auch Malfoy gehört, die gegen mich agieren wollten. Wohlgemerkt: wollten... das ist jetzt völlig anders!  
Diese Gruppe bestand, bis auf zwei Ausnahmen, aus Todessern.  
Ich weiß nicht, welcher Teufel mich geritten hat, es auszuprobieren, aber ich habe es getan... oh Gott! Ich habe es getan! Ich habe sie versammelt. Doch nicht, indem ich sie habe benachrichtigen lassen. Ich habe sie so gerufen, wie „er" sie gerufen hat. Und ich konnte spüren, daß dieser Ruf nicht nur die Todesser auf der Insel erreicht hat, sondern auch die auf dem Festland - allerdings konnten diese ihm nicht folgen... doch ich konnte ihre Präsenz spüren und ich glaube, sie konnten verstehen, was ich gesagt habe...  
Jeder Zweifel auf meinen Anspruch hat sich mit dieser Tat in Luft aufgelöst. Das Treffen war wie ein alptraumhaftes Deja Vu - nur, daß ich auf der anderen Seite stand! Niemand wird es in der nächsten Zeit wagen, gegen mich zu agieren, aber - um welchen Preis!!  
Hermine... was geschieht mit mir? Warum habe ich das getan? Warum konnte ich es überhaupt? WARUM KONNTE ICH ES?  
Ist es wahr, was die Zeitungen schreiben? Was man in der Nokturngasse sagt und genauso hier?  
Hermine, mein eigenes Mal hat sich durch den Ruf verändert. Es sieht nicht anders aus, aber es fühlt sich an, als brenne es sich in mein Inneres und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es aufhalten soll.  
Bring in Erfahrung, ob die Nachricht die Nokturngasse erreicht hat! Unbedingt! Ich muß Details wissen, ich darf jetzt keinen einzigen Fehler machen! Nimm Harry mit - geh nicht allein! Bitte - geh nicht allein!  
Ich kenne mich mit der Magie der Male trotz langer Studien nur sehr bedingt aus - warum konnte ich sie nutzen?  
Doch warte! Warte...! Ich habe plötzlich das Gefühl, als ob sich die Kraft, mit der sich das Mal in mich richten wollte, nun nach außen drängt. Vielleicht spürt sie meine Gegenwehr? Ich bete, daß es so ist! Ich bete, daß es mich los läßt! Bei Merlin... so ist es...  
Ich werde

_... hier hört der Brief auf..._


	54. Chapter 54

_Achtung: Kapitel 53 und 54 sind gleichzeitig online gestellt worden_

* * *

**Kapitel 54**

* * *

**Zwischenszene**

* * *

Schneller als beim ersten Mal fand der Blick durch das Teleskop das Gebäude. 

Das Schlafzimmer war dunkel - das Büro war erhellt, die Fenster, abgesehen von den Oberlichtern geschlossen. Aber der Blick war durch die riesigen Scheiben derselbe, als wären sie offen gewesen.  
Auf dem Boden lagen einige Akten, die offenbar mitgerissen worden waren, als er von seinem Stuhl auf den Boden gerutscht war.  
Er lag neben dem Schreibtisch auf dem Teppich, das kreideweiße Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen zur Seite gewandt und regte sich nicht. Aus dem Ärmel seiner Robe lief Blut... viel Blut...

Doch es dauerte nicht lange, dann flatterten seine Augenlider kurz und einen Moment später schlug er die Augen wieder auf. Was er sofort zu bereuen schien. Er verkrampfte sich heftig und brachte sich in eine Position, in der er den blutenden Arm umfassen konnte. Man sah ihm an, daß er am liebsten geschrieen hätte, aber er blieb stumm. Die Lippen zu kaum sichtbaren Linien hart aufeinandergepreßt. Er brauchte eine Ewigkeit, um sich aus der liegenden Position wieder wenigstens in eine sitzende zu bringen. Mit dem Rücken an seinen Schreibtisch gelehnt, presste er die Augen fest zu und atmete heftig und stoßweise ein und aus. Der gesunde Arm hielt den blutenden mit aller Kraft umfasst. Der helle Teppich des Büros war um ihn herum inzwischen in sein Blut getränkt und seinem Blick nach zu urteilen, als er die Augen wieder öffnete und sich umsah, war ihm klar, daß er nicht viel mehr Blut verlieren durfte.  
Es schien ihm sehr schwer zu fallen, den Arm loszulassen, aber dann sagte er zwei Worte und sein Zauberstab flog ihm von der Schreibtischplatte aus in die Hand. Wenige Momente später hatte er den Ärmel der Robe mit Hilfe des Stabes bis zur Schulter aufgeschnitten.  
Dort, wo das Todessermal war, schien der Arm von innen her aufgebrochen worden zu sein. Als habe darin etwas gelebt, daß sich nun den Weg nach draußen geöffnet hatte. Und was immer es dort tat - es war noch nicht fertig damit. Die Wunde riß weiter nach oben auf, in Richtung seiner Schulter.  
Snape verzerrte das Gesicht bei jedem Millimeter, den die Risse sich weiter den Weg nach oben suchten. Aber gleichzeitig sprach er durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne hindurch einen Zauber mit dem er, mit Hilfe seines Stabes, die Wunden zu lindern begann. Stück für Stück gelang es ihm, aber der Blutverlust, schien ihm immer heftiger zu schaffen zu machen.  
Als er dadurch für einen Moment noch einmal bewußtlos wurde, bekam die Wunde kurz erneut die Oberhand. Doch er wachte wieder auf und beendete sein Werk.  
Es gelang ihm, die Wunde komplett zu schließen. Und es sah so aus, als wäre der Horror tatsächlich vorbei.  
Auch die Schmerzen schienen abgeebbt zu sein und sein Gesicht wurde weicher - und die Anspannung wich komplett daraus, als er erneut bewußtlos wurde und zur Seite wegsackte, so daß er wieder auf dem Teppich lag - die Seite seines Gesichtes war in den blutig feuchten Teppich getaucht - während sein Herz, wie man am Hals des Zaubertrankmeisters sehen konnte, etwas holprig damit beschäftigt war, die zu kleine Menge Blut, die Snape geblieben war, durch seinen Körper zu pumpen.

Um das Bürofenster herum gingen nach und nach die Lichter in den kleineren Fenstern aus...


	55. Chapter 55

**Kapitel 55**

* * *

29. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Liebste Hermine,

ich hoffe, daß mein Brief von gestern dich nicht erreicht hat, da er dir ansonsten vermutlich einiges Kopfzerbrechen beschert hat. Ich hatte ihn noch nicht beendet, aber da er nicht mehr auf meinem Schreibtisch ist, vermute ich, daß die Eule versucht hat, ihn trotzdem zuzustellen. Wenn dies der Fall war, tut mir das leid. Falls nicht, muß ich dich kurz wissen lassen, was gestern geschehen ist.  
Ich habe, was höchst unvernünftig war, Experimente mit dem Todessermal auf meinem Unterarm angestellt. Da sich hier auf der Insel eine Gruppe um Malfoy gebildet hat, die im Sinn hatte, meine Ansprüche für unrechtmäßig zu erklären, mußte ich irgendwelche Maßnahmen ergreifen, um meinen Status deutlicher als mit irgendeiner Feier zu festigen. Der Gedanke war, mit den anderen Todessern über das Mal Kontakt aufzunehmen. Sie quasi spüren zu  
lassen, daß es eine Verbindung gibt. Aber der Erfolg dessen, was ich getan habe, war leider drastisch größer. Aus einem Grund, den ich bislang nicht kenne, hat mein Ruf an die anderen, sämtliche Todesser der Insel um mich versammelt. Ich bin davon überzeugt, daß man den Ruf als solchen sogar auf dem Festland vernommen hat (es ist leider ein Irrglaube, alle Todesser seien verurteilt und verbannt worden.)  
Ich habe den Mummenschanz natürlich mitgespielt und getan, als sei es meine Absicht gewesen, genau dies zu erreichen. Die Männer und Frauen, die sich aufgrund des Rufes hier versammelt haben, wußten allesamt nicht, wie ihnen geschah und ich denke, daß dieser höchst theatralische Auftritt meiner Person für die nächste Zeit sämtliche Zweifel beseitigt hat.  
Das ist auch notwendig, denn ich werde es nicht wiederholen können... Nach dem ganzen Vorgang, als alle wieder weg waren, glaubte ich erst für eine Weile, das Mal entwickle ein regelrechtes Eigenleben und brenne sich tiefer in mich hinein. Aber dann kehrte sich der Effekt um und in einem recht unangenehmen Prozess, hat es sich völlig aus meinem Arm herausgelöst.

Es ist fort, Hermine...  
Ich werde möglichst schnell ein falsches Abbild auf meinen Arm bringen, denn es darf auf gar keinen Fall bemerkt werden, daß es nicht mehr da ist – aber es ist so... es ist fort...  
Ich habe mich gestern erst in relativer Aufruhr gefragt, warum ich es überhaupt nutzen konnte, um die anderen zu versammeln, aber ich denke, daß dies eine reine Willens- und Machtfrage war. Vermutlich hätte es jeder halbwegs machtvolle Todesser gekonnt. Doch als ich es getan hatte, ist mir dann wohl meine tatsächliche Gesinnung in die Quere geraten und das Mal hat sich selbst vernichtet, weil es mich nicht länger für "würdig³ erachtet hat, es auf diese Weise zu benutzen.

Ich möchte dich darum bitten, herumzuhören, ob es tatsächlich so war, daß irgendetwas von dem, was gestern hier geschehen ist, das Festland erreicht hat.  
Du kannst The Giant einen Gruß von mir ausrichten und ihm sagen, daß ich eine Menge sei, aber kein schlechter Verlierer und daß ich ihm die Angelegenheit von damals nicht nachtrage, sondern im Gegenteil mit einem Schmunzeln daran zurückdenke. Vielleicht kann er das eine oder andere in Erfahrung bringen? Er scheint ja gute Verbindungen zu haben.

Daß es zu keinerlei weiteren "Aktivitäten³ zwischen dir und Thomas gekommen ist... ich will dich nicht anlügen - ich war froh...  
Weniger weil ich eifersüchtig gewesen wäre, als vielmehr, weil ich in Sorge war, dich in etwas reingeredet zu haben, das du dann vielleicht doch bedauerst.  
Unter einem Cover versteht man eine Person, die den ganzen Abend über exakt weiß, wo du bist und mit wem du dort bist und die in vorher exakt festgelegten Abständen darüber informiert wird, ob noch alles in normalen, genauer gesagt, in gewünschten Bahnen verläuft. Muggel telefonieren dann wohl für gewöhnlich, bei uns läßt sich dies über kleine, magische Gegenstände gewährleisten. Wenn der Status der gecoverten Person sich in unvereinbarter Weise verändert, schreitet das Cover sofort ein. Es ist keine Garantie für absolute Sicherheit, aber eine große Hilfe. Entschuldige, daß ich es nicht erklärt habe, ich dachte, es sei bekannt.

Selbst wenn Fawkes bei Thomas die letzte Etappe einer schlimmen Reise hinter sich gebracht hat, halte ich es doch für ein gutes Omen, daß er nun bei dir ist und wieder auf Harry getroffen ist. Der Vogel hatte damals schon einen Narren an Potter gefressen.  
Vielleicht sollte ich nicht fragen... - aber hat Harry dir verraten, über was er mit Hadass gesprochen hat?

Ich bin froh, daß du einen Umzug in Erwägung ziehst. Deine momentane Wohnung klingt nicht besonders behaglich und du hast besseres verdient.

Entschuldige, wenn ich nicht viel mehr schreibe, aber man drängt mich von der Personalseite aus dazu, eine Pause zu machen. Und ich denke, ich werde diesen aufdringlich guten Geistern nun endlich nachgeben, damit sie mich in Ruhe lassen.  
Amelie hat sich auch in der vergangenen Nacht in meine Räume geschlichen. Und auch, wenn sie diesmal nicht in mein Bett gekommen ist, hat es mich doch sehr gefreut, aus mehr Gründen, als ich jetzt hier schreiben möchte. Sie sitzt jetzt übrigens hinter mir auf de Sitzecke und tut so, als lese sie ein Buch. Als ich das letzte mal hingesehen habe, hielt sie es verkehrtherum, weil keine Bilder darin sind. Aber sie macht ein sehr wichtiges Gesicht und ist heute überhaupt nicht von meiner Seite wegzubekommen. Vielleicht hast du Recht mit deinen Vermutungen. Obwohl ich es gerade nach dem gestrigen Tag und der Nacht besonders erstaunlich finde.

Hast du dich gedanklich schon mit den Aufgaben befaßt? Willst du es überhaupt noch? Du hast mir nie verraten, ob du den Ring in der Nacht getragen hast - oder ob du ihn jetzt trägst...

Und noch eine Sache zum Schluß, bevor mir der Major Domus als letztes Mittel den Schreibtisch unter den Händen wegzieht - Ich weiß, daß Thomas - speziell im Vergleich zu mir, eine beeindruckende Erscheinung ist, ich weiß um seinen Ruf bei Emanuelle und ihren Mädchen und ich weiß, daß ich mich für dich freuen würde, wenn es zu gewissen Dingen kommt und sie dir gefallen. Aber ich werde eifersüchtig sein. Ich bin es jetzt und ich war es vom Moment seiner Einladung an.  
Das soll für dich kein Hinderungsgrund sein und ich denke, daß du weißt, warum ich es dir verrate...

Severus


	56. Chapter 56

**Kapitel 56**

* * *

29. August, London

Liebster Severus,

dein gestriger Brief - der unvollendete...ich habe ihn bekommen. Ich war wie von Sinnen vor Angst um dich.

Ich musste wissen was geschehen ist; also apparierte ich an die Küste, um ein weiteres mal nach dir Ausschau zu halten.

Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich mich dir auf diese Weise ein weiteres mal ungefragt näherte - ich konnte nicht anders...ich musste wissen ob es dir gut geht.

Mir stockt immer noch der Atem wenn ich daran denke was ich sah. Es war so schrecklich mit anzusehen wie du leidest. Und das Blut...das viele Blut. Ich sah schließlich wie du die Besinnung verlorst und ich wusste nicht, ob du je wieder erwachen würdest. Die ganze Nacht stand mir dein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht vor Augen - dein Kampf. Sobald ich meine Lider schloss überschwemmte mich ein blutrotes Meer. Dieses verdammte Meer!

Severus, ich habe Freudentränen geweint, als dein heutiger Brief mich erreichte. Kannst du dir vorstellen in welcher schrecklichen Unruhe...in welcher Panik ich um dich war?

Warum ist dies nur geschehen? Dein Mal - es ist fort! Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich freuen soll...ob ich mich darüber freuen _darf_, denn du konntest kaum drastischer erfahren, dass du nicht die Rolle eines Voldemort spielen kannst...doch, du musst!

Nach allem was ich bislang gesehen habe, liegt es bei dir was aus vielen Menschen wird. Ich werde in Erfahrung bringen, wie sich dein 'Experiment' auf dem Festland ausgewirkt hat.

Noch heute werde ich es herausfinden, doch ich bin mir sicher - wenn deine Machtdemonstration die Menschen hier erreicht hat, dann werden diese verstreuten Todesser mehr als je zuvor Führung durch dich erwarten.

Wenn du sie ihnen nicht gibst, dann wird es jemand anderes tun!

Ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll...müsste ich nicht eigentlich darauf bestehen, dass diese Todesser nun ausfindig gemacht werden und das Ministerium sie hinter Schloss und Riegel bringt?

Aber ich vertraue dem Ministerium nicht! Sie haben dich auf diese Insel gebracht - wohlwissend, dass du keinen fairen Prozess hattest...mehr noch...sie haben betrogen, um dich dorthin zu bringen.

Die alten Regeln existieren für mich nicht mehr.

Du hast in mehr als einer Hinsicht mein Denken beeinflusst und ich weiß, dass ich mich auf einen schmalen Grat begebe - doch nun ist es wohl tatsächlich so, dass ich hier deine Augen und Ohren sein werde.

Ich werde die Kontakte halten, zu denen ich in der Nokturngasse wohl wie die Jungfrau zum Kind gekommen bin.

Doch wie viel mehr könnte ich noch von Harry verlangen? Er kann sich dort nicht sehen lassen.

Ich werde nicht allein gehen - Thomas wird dort sein und mich begleiten.

Severus, ich werde ihm gegenüber wachsam sein, aber er ist derzeit mein bester Schutz in der Nokturngasse. Bitte vertrau mir!

Ich werde dir keine Dinge mehr schreiben, die dich quälen. Ich weiß, dass du mir nichts verwehren willst, von dem ich glaube, dass ich es brauche...aber es ist nicht gut, wenn ich dir weiterhin darüber schreibe.

Dein Ring...du fragst, ob ich ihn in jener Nacht getragen habe, als ich den Trank braute. Ja, ich habe ihn getragen - und trage ihn seither ohne ihn einmal abgelegt zu haben. Severus, er ist das schönste Geschenk, das man mir je machte - nicht nur weil er ein kunstvolles Meisterwerk ist - sondern auch weil er ein Symbol für mich ist, dass sich der Kreis geschlossen hat. Eheleute tragen Ringe, um sich damit zu symbolisieren, dass ihre Ehe immerwährend Bestand haben soll...für mich ist dieser Ring von dir ein Zeichen dafür, dass wir für immer als Meister und Meisterschülerin vereint sind - denn egal wie gut ich auch jemals würde - ich bliebe immer deine Schülerin...und dies mit Stolz!

Bitte lass mich teilhaben an deinen Gefühlen!

Ich weiß, dass du nicht wolltest, dass ich erfahre welches Grauen du hinter dir hast. Du hast es mir wie üblich nur zwischen den Zeilen geschrieben - aber ich bin für dich da...auch dann, wenn die Qual am unerträglichsten scheint...gerade dann!

Wie viel musstest du nicht schon ertragen, als du das Mal zum Leben zu erwecktest...wie viel als es dich verließ! Wie fühlst du dich nun, da du ohne es bist, nachdem es dich so lange begleitet hat? Gerade jetzt, wo du es so dringend bräuchtest, um den Schein zu wahren.

Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um dich! Ich sah den Schmerz, den du ertragen musstest und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es mehr war, als du ertragen_ konntest_ - ja, ich wusste nicht, ob ich jemals wieder von dir hören würde.

Ich bat dich mir zu vertrauen - dies war unnötig, denn ich _weiß_, dass du es bereits tust.

Dass du mich über den Verlust des Mals in Kenntnis gesetzt hast, ist ein Vertrauensbeweis, den ich sehr wohl erkannt habe.

Ich weiß nicht was noch geschehen wird...in welche Gefahr wir uns letztendlich begeben...aber ich möchte, dass du eines weißt - alles was ich tat, alles was ich tun werde - es ist mein freier Wille!

Ja, ich liebe dich - ich kann es leugnen, kann es dir verschweigen, dennoch ist es so - aber allein aus Liebe heraus handle ich nicht. Ich möchte, dass sich die Welt verändert...so, wie es ich es schon wollte, als ich noch zur Schule ging. Ich möchte, dass sie ein sicherer und gerechter Ort ist. Ich weiß, dass sie es nie sein wird, aber wenn ich es nicht wenigstens versuche, dann verrate ich mich selbst.

Wenn ich dafür also einen Pakt mit dem dunklen Lord eingehe - wenn der dunkle Lord dafür einen Pakt mit sich selbst schließen muss - dann hoffe ich...dann wünsche ich mir aus tiefstem Herzen, dass es zu einem guten Ende finden wird.

Verzeih, wenn ich dich wieder mit Emotionen bedrängte...ja vielleicht geradezu erdrückte, doch ich gebe es zu...mein Herz brach, als ich glaubte, ich könnte dich für immer verloren haben.

Ich sollte diesen Brief nun beenden, damit meine überreizten Nerven ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen.

Später werde ich mich erneut in die Gasse begeben, die mir inzwischen vertrauter ist, als ich es je für möglich hielt. Würde es dich schockieren, wenn ich gestehe, dass ich inzwischen gerne dort bin? Überall dort begegne ich deinem Bild und die Menschen sprechen mit Respekt von dir.

Doch was werde ich heute dort vernehmen? Ich weiß es nicht und ich bin nervös.

Deine Hermine


	57. Chapter 57

**Kapitel 57**

* * *

29. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Liebste Hermine,

Glaubst du, Wein kann Blut ersetzen? Ich bezweifel es zwar, aber man kann es ja mal versuchen. Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht betrunken, aber ich habe beschlossen – nun gut „man" hat beschlossen - daß ich den Rest des Tages ohne Arbeit verbringe und mich stattdessen ausruhe. „Man" besteht aus dem Hauspersonal, das sich gegen mich verschworen hat. Aber selbst ich begreife inzwischen, daß sie es aus Sorge tun und so will ich ihnen die Freude machen. Hm... auch das ist wohl nur halb wahr, denn, da du mich ohnehin gesehen hast, brauche ich kein Geheimnis daraus zu machen, daß ich mich fühle wie ein Goldfisch, der dämlich genug war, aus dem Glas herauszuspringen und sich nun wundert, daß ihm ein wenig schwindelig ist. Mein Arm ist verbunden. Das Mal ist nach wie vor weg, aber an seiner Stelle ist eine sehr unangenehme Wunde geblieben, die ich mit meinen eigenen Mitteln bisher nur unzureichend versorgen konnte. Ich bin durchaus einiger Heilzauber mächtig und natürlich kenne ich entsprechende Tränke, aber hier war etwas am Werk, das meine eigenen Mittel übersteigt. Ein Abstecher nach St. Mungos wäre hervorragend, aber ich glaube, das lasse ich heute mal. Leider gibt es hier keinen entsprechenden Ersatz. Kannst du dir vorstellen, daß es auf ganz Malfoy Island keine Medihexe und keinen Medizauberer gibt? Nicht einen. Kein Wunder, daß die Sterblichkeitsrate hier auch dann höher ist, als auf dem Festland, wenn nicht gerade die ansässige Oberschicht durchdreht.

Du hast meinetwegen geweint? Das solltest du nicht tun. Ich bin ein zäher Knochen. Mir geschieht so schnell nichts. Das ist die eine einzige gute Sache, die es mit sich bringt, Todesser zu sein – man gewöhnt sich an einiges. Wer dafür nicht stabil genug war, ist im Kreise Voldemorts in der Regel nicht alt geworden. Man hatte dort einen etwas gewöhnungsbedürftigen Sinn für Humor...

Apopros Humor – zweifel nicht gar so sehr am Ministerium – es mag sein, daß sie das Urteil mit ausgedachten Punkten begründet haben – aber das Urteil an sich war durchaus korrekt, das wissen wir beide. Und Hadass hat dir vielleicht verraten, daß ich nicht erst seit letzter Woche gegen die Gewalt agiere, die hier geherrscht hat. Ich habe von Anfang an mit recht großem Erfolg meine Möglichkeiten eingesetzt, zu ordnen, zu sortieren, aufzubauen und zu entschärfen. Ich bin durchaus stolz darauf, daß ich aus diesem Ort des Chaos einen Ort gemacht habe, an dem man zumindest überleben kann. Es war verflucht viel Arbeit und ich weiß, daß ich noch am Anfang stehe. Aber jetzt habe ich neue Mittel zur Verfügung und ein Großteil der Arbeit der letzten Jahre, die bisher noch unbemerkt geblieben war, trägt nun endlich Früchte. Ich habe nach der Feier die Schwarze Liste der Handelspartner für das Ministerium um beinahe drei Viertel kürzen können. Es waren nur noch einige wenige renitente Häuser übergeblieben, die sich aber, so hoffe ich, in den nächsten Tagen auch offiziell mir unterstellen. Womit der Handel wieder komplett geöffnet wäre. Allerdings geht von da an jede einzelne Transaktion erst über meinen Tisch.

Es ist noch so viel zu tun...

Es gibt keine Schule.

Es gibt kein Krankenhaus.

Es gibt keine organisierte Verwaltung.

Ich habe für all diese Dinge bereits Pläne in meinem Schreibtisch, aber es wird dauern, sie umzusetzen, zumal erst einmal eine personelle Basis für diese Einrichtungen geschaffen werden muß.

Der wichtigste Schritt muß jetzt allerdings erst einmal sein, die Regierung davon zu überzeugen, daß ich NICHT der zweite Voldemort bin und gleichzeitig die, die mich so sehen wollen, davon zu überzeugen, daß ich sie anleiten werde. Bitte sei so gut und frage Thomas, ob er sich vorstellen kann, als ein zusätzlicher Knotenpunkt auf dem Festland zu agieren.

Zum einen möchte ich dich um jeden Preis aus der Schusslinie heraushalten, zum anderen hat er Möglichkeiten, die du nicht hast – und andersherum.

Ich bin froh, daß er dein Begleiter ist, auch wenn das Bild von euch beiden nach wie vor ein wenig brennt.

Aber ich bitte dich trotzdem, es nicht von mir fern zu halten! Zu wissen, was du mit wem erlebst und genießt – die Details zu erfahren, lässt mich näher bei dir sein. Du weißt, daß ich es mag, zuzusehen. Natürlich werde ich eifersüchtig sein – aber damit komme ich klar. Damit tust du mir nicht weh, denn ich weiß, daß du es nicht tust, um mich eifersüchtig zu machen, sondern weil du meinem Rat folgst, dein Leben zu genießen. Zu lesen, wie du genau dies tust, in allen intimen Einzelheiten ist etwas, daß ich höchst wünschenswert – und erregend – finde...

Schließe mich von diesem wichtigen Teil deines Lebens nicht aus!

Frage mich nicht, woher ich die Gewissheit nehme, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, daß deine Gefühle mir gegenüber sich nicht einmal dann verändern würden, wenn du dich in einen Mann auf dem Festland verlieben würdest. Traue ich dir damit zuviel zu? Nein.. ich denke nicht.

Jetzt wirst du mich auslachen, Hermine... ich schreibe die ganze Zeit über diese Dinge – deine Gefühle, deine Empfindungen, dein Leben – und stelle jetzt erst fest, daß ich damit offensichtlich akzeptiert habe, was du mir entgegenbringst.

Nein, Hermine, ich fühle mich nicht länger von deinen Gefühlen bedrängt. Ich habe mich in der vergangenen Nacht ganz im Gegenteil sogar dabei erwischt, wie ich mit meinem eigenen Meisterring herumgespielt habe, als hätte ich ihn zum ersten Mal an meiner Hand entdeckt. Ich habe jede Vertiefung, jeden Knoten, jede Erhebung ertastet, ihn abgenommen und mir wieder auf den Finger gleiten lassen. Habe, wie damals, als ich meinen bekam, festgestellt, wie erstaunlich weich die Kanten und Rundungen sind, obwohl er doch aus Metall ist. Ich habe ihn mir, an meinem Finger steckend, gegen die Lippen gelegt, wie ich es in Gedanken oft tue, wenn ich mich auf eine Arbeit konzentriere - und es fühlte sich anders an, als sonst – wärmer... als fühle er, daß sein Gegenstück nun endlich getragen wird. Als könne ich die Wärme deiner Finger in ihm spüren. Es war ein ganz erstaunliches Gefühl. Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit, die Ringe enger zusammenzubringen, aber die wollte ich dir nicht zumuten und von meiner Seite aus, wäre es im Moment auch gar nicht möglich. Doch so, wie es ist, ist es bereits außergewöhnlich. Ich habe deinen Ring so lange mit mir herumgetragen, daß es mir wie eine ausgedachte Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorkommt, daß er nun an deiner Hand steckt.

So wie alles um mich herum derzeit wie ausgedachte Geschichten klingt.

Amelie hat mich heute nacht gefunden...

Sie muß sich fürchterlich erschreckt haben, wegen des Blutes und weil sie mich nicht wachrütteln konnte.

Sie hat die anderen geweckt und sie haben mich versorgt...

Als ich wach wurde, waren mehrere von ihnen da – und ich konnte sehen, daß sie sich Sorgen machten. Und ich konnte sehen, daß sie sich nicht um ihr Auskommen sorgten oder um den Schutz den sie durch mein Haus haben – sondern um mich... ich konnte es sehen, Hermine...

Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie seltsam das war.

Wann immer ich die Augen geöffnet habe, war jemand da. Amelie sowieso, aber auch immer einer von den Anderen – direkt an meinem Bett... sie haben mir immer wieder etwas eingeflößt und ich wußte, daß ich ihnen vertrauen konnte – daß ich es trinken konnte, ohne Angst davor haben zu müssen, daß man mir etwas Übles einflößt. Mehr als einmal hielt jemand meine Hand, als ich zwischen zwei Träumen kurz wach wurde.

Zum allerersten Mal in meinem Leben habe ich das Gefühl, zu etwas dazuzugehören, dessen Grundlage Vertrauen und Wärme ist und ich bin völlig gefangen in dieser Empfindung. Ich darf mich nicht zu tief in sie hineinfallen lassen, weil ich sonst bestimmte andere Dinge nicht mehr können werde, aber es gibt eine mir absolut neue Form von Kraft, die ich so vorher nicht kannte.

Fühlt sich so Familie an?

Himmel, komme ich mir jetzt überemotional vor! Ich möchte es auf die Verletzung schieben und auf meinen instabilen Kreislauf, aber sogar mir ist klar, daß ich mir damit etwas vormachen würde.

Ja, ich behandel die Leute hier zwar streng aber, für mein Verständnis auch gerecht. Sie sind versorgt und stehen unter dem Schutz dieses Hauses – aber das allein kann es doch nicht sein, oder?

Aus reinem Respekt hält man nicht die Hand eines Kranken während er schläft... oder, Hermine? Erkläre du es mir.. diese Dinge sind Neuland für mich. Vielleicht interpretiere ich auch viel zuviel hinein...

Ein schöner dunkler Lord bin ich... der sich darüber Gedanken macht, warum man so freundlich zu ihm ist... Aber ich bin es wohl nun tatsächlich für die Leute – der neue dunkle Lord. Und du hast in der Tat einen Pakt mit mir geschlossen. Ich hoffe, daß ich es nicht bereuen werde, daß ich dich da mit hineingezogen habe. Aber ich schwöre dir, Hermine, daß ich, solange ich Herr meiner selbst bin, alles was in meiner Macht steht, dafür einsetzen werde, damit nicht nur diese Insel, sondern auch das Festland eine bessere Welt wird um darin zu leben. Ich kann nicht garantieren, daß ich auch nur ein Quentchen meines Vorsatzes umsetzen werde – aber ich werde es versuchen!

Wir haben es mit den letzten Briefen ohnehin getan, aber ich möchte dich daran erinnern, daß es unbedingt notwendig ist, daß wir unsere Briefe stets so versiegeln, daß nur der jeweils andere sie lesen kann...

Ich weiß, daß ich dich gebeten habe, Hadass nichts von mir zu sagen – aber nach der letzten Nacht glaube ich, daß das falsch und nicht fair ist. Möglicherweise möchte sie genauso wie ich von ihr, wissen, was mit mir ist. Bitte sage ihr, daß ich sie liebe und vermisse und daß ich mir wünsche, daß sie mit deiner Hilfe einen Start in ein neues Leben macht, das ihrer endlich würdig ist. Sage ihr, daß man sich hier um mich kümmert, damit sie sich keine Gedanken mehr macht und biete ihr an, daß ich ihr Dinge schicke, die sie von hier haben möchte. Wenn Sie Fragen hat – beantworte sie ihr... Und vielleicht gelingt es dir ja, daß sie einmal ihre Nase in ein Buch steckt...?

Weißt du, worüber sie mit Harry sprach?

Daß du meinen Ring trägst, Hermine, bedeutet mir mehr, als daß es dich zur Meisterschülerin macht. Es verbindet mich mit dir auf eine Weise, die nur meine Seele versteht – mein Verstand kann es noch nicht.

Aber habe Geduld mit mir, ich lerne gerade so viel – vielleicht lerne ich irgendwann ja sogar dies...

In Gedanken bei dir

Severus


	58. Chapter 58

**Kapitel 58**

* * *

30. August, London

Mein liebster Goldfisch,

mein Severus - ich danke dir für deinen Brief - ich danke dir, weil du mich hast teilhaben lassen, an dem, was in dir vorgeht.

Als ich dich dort sah, in jener Nacht...alles in mir schrie danach dir helfen zu müssen - deine Wunde zu heilen und das Blut in deinen Adern mit einem Zauber zu mehren, damit es deinen Körper wieder mit dem versorgen kann, was er zum Leben braucht. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du den Zauber kennst und ich fürchte, dem war nicht so. Doch der Magis Sanguis kann nur angewendet werden, kurz nachdem der Blutverlust eingetreten ist. Und ich stand da und konnte nicht helfen - konnte an nichts denken, war völlig von meiner Angst um dich gefangen.

Das Blut, das ich die ganze Nacht vor Augen sah, war deines, das Blut welches deinen Körper verließ...aber auch das Blut, welches ich dir nicht in der Lage war zu geben, als du es so dringend brauchtest. Was nutzt es Heilerin zu sein, wenn der Kranke außer Reichweite ist? Es war furchtbar für mich!

Oh Severus, verzeih mir, dass ich noch einmal von dieser Geschichte anfange...ich weiß, dass du lebst...ich weiß, dass ich die Angst von mir abfallen lassen muss. Ich weiß, dass du selbst über genug Rezepte verfügst, die eine Heilung beschleunigen sollten - dennoch schicke ich dir eines mit diesem Brief, sowie eine detaillierte Beschreibung des Magis Sanguis, von dem ich hoffe, dass du ihn niemals wieder brauchen wirst.

Ich denke du weißt inzwischen, dass deine Bediensteten dich in ihr Herz geschlossen haben. Severus, ich vermute, dass sie dich besser kennen, als du es selbst für möglich hältst. Immerhin ist es ihr täglich Brot, deine Wünsche zu erahnen und zu erfüllen - also sollte es dich nicht wundern, wenn sie diese fast besser kennen als du selbst.

Ich bin unglaublich froh, dass man sich um dich sorgt. Und Amelie...was ist mit ihrem Vater? Lebt sie mit ihrer Mutter allein bei dir? Vielleicht solltest du dich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass die Kleine dich sehr viel mehr ins Herz geschlossen hat, als du bisher angenommen hast. Zeig ihr, dass es dir gut geht - sie wird sicher noch in Sorge sein...und sag ihr, dass du stolz auf sie bist, weil sie das Richtige getan hat und Hilfe holte als sie dich so sah. Ich danke dem Himmel, der dir ein solches Kind geschickt hat!

Bislang weiß ich noch nicht, worüber Hadass und Harry sprachen - doch ich werde heute mit ihr reden...über dich...über unsere Umzugspläne...und auch über Harry.

Ich weiß, dass ich unerträglich neugierig bin und ich fürchte, Hadass wird diese Eigenschaft viel zu schnell durchschauen, aber ich hoffe, dass sie es mit Nachsicht zur Kenntnis nimmt und mich zumindest ein wenig an ihren Gedanken teilhaben lässt.

Ich werde dir berichten, wie unser Gespräch verläuft.

Doch erst einmal habe ich dir andere wichtige Dinge mitzuteilen.

Wie vorgesehen habe ich mich gestern Abend auf den Weg in die Nokturngasse gemacht. Ich traf mich mit Thomas erneut im 'Hinkenden Wolf'. Beim Essen habe ich ihm die Dinge ausgerichtet, die du mir aufgetragen hast. Er hat zugestimmt als Mittelsmann für dich zu dienen - ja, er wählte genau diese Worte. Er sagte mir, dass er es für eine große Ehre halte, dass du ihn dazu erwählt hast, da er kein Todesser ist. Aber er hat viele Kontakte zu Todessern und ohne dass ich danach fragen musste, berichtet er mir von einem spontanen Treffen der ehemaligen Anhänger Voldemorts, weil sie deinen Ruf empfangen hätten.

Er erzählte mir, dass sie sich in der Nokturngasse eingefunden hätten und ein leerstehendes Hotel zu ihrem neuen Sammelpunkt erklärt haben. Sie spürten deine Macht, doch sie konnten deine Anweisungen nicht hören und so haben sie wohl ein Ritual vollzogen, um dir Huldigung zu erweisen. Thomas wollte mir nicht erzählen welches Ritual dies war und er redete sich damit heraus, dass er ja nicht zugegen gewesen sei und diese Informationen nur aus zweiter Hand habe.

Ich verlangte von ihm, mich zu diesem Hotel zu führen.

Er war nicht begeistert, aber er tat es.

Frag mich bitte nicht, was ich dort suchte. Vielleicht hoffte ich ein Zeichen dafür zu finden, wie diese bislang versprengten Todesser unter Kontrolle zu bringen sind.

Ich hatte nicht mit dem gerechnet, was ich zu sehen bekam...ganz und gar nicht!

Ich...

Das ganze Gebäude ist heruntergekommen und dreckig. Vereinzelt stehen noch Möbel herum, auf denen sich eine dicke Staubschicht gebildet hat. Glasscherben liegen auf dem Boden und ich konnte im Staub eine Vielzahl von Fußabdrücken erkennen. Sie führten die Treppe hinauf.

Thomas hielt mich fest, als ich hinaufgehen wollte.

Er sagte mir, dass ich dir ausrichten solle, dass man dir treu ergeben sei und bat mich nicht nach oben zu gehen.

Ich weiß, dass du mich für verrückt erklären wirst, aber ich konnte das Hotel nicht einfach wieder verlassen - ich musste wissen was es für einen Todesser bedeutet zu beweisen, dass er treu ergeben ist.

Gott, Severus...was für schreckliche Dinge hat Voldemort von euch verlangt?

Ich las es jetzt wieder in deinem Brief...du sagst, man gewöhnte sich an einiges...du sagst, man hatte einen gewöhnungsbedürftigen Sinn für Humor.

Wenn ich nur deine Zeilen gelesen hätte, ohne es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen...wäre ich nicht so unglaublich schockiert...aber vermutlich würde ich dich auch nicht so gut verstehen wie ich es nun tue und ich wüsste nicht, wie wichtig es wirklich ist, dass diese Menschen in geordnete Bahnen gelenkt werden.

Thomas begleitete mich als er sah, dass ich die Stufen dennoch hinaufstieg. Er war wie ein Schatten an meiner Seite, während ich Zimmertür für Zimmertür aufstieß.

Die meisten Räume waren leer. Doch eines der Zimmer - das größte soweit ich urteilen kann - war offensichtlich für das besagte Ritual benutzt worden.

Schon als ich eintrat roch ich diesen metallischen Geruch. Blutige Lachen bedeckten den Boden und ich nahm all meine Kraft zusammen, um nicht sofort wieder hinaus zu stürzen. Thomas blieb an der Tür stehen und murmelte etwas davon, dass sie mit ihrem Blut den neuen Pakt zu dir besiegelt hätten. Dann fiel mein Blick auf zwei Matratzen, die am Boden lagen und als ich die Schleifspur sah, wurde mir klar, dass sie vor kurzem erst herbeigeschafft worden waren.

Thomas sah meinen fragenden Blick und er berichtete mir zögerlich, dass er am Abend des Treffens im "Siebten Schleier" gewesen sei und er mitbekommen habe, dass man ein paar der Frauen zu diesem Ort gebracht hätte.

Emanuelle hatte dem nicht zugestimmt, doch sie wurde 'einfach übergangen', wie er es nannte.

Ich wollte nicht mehr hören - konnte es nicht...ich will aus diesem Albtraum aufwachen.

Werden wir den Morgen fühlen können wenn er naht, Severus, oder werden wir dann schon so in der Dunkelheit verstrickt sein, dass wir dafür blind sein werden?

Ich hoffe, dass diese Menschen diese Dinge nur getan haben, weil sie glaubten du würdest sie von ihnen verlangen - ich bete, dass dies nicht deren freien Willen entspringt - und dass sie bereit sind andere Wege zu gehen. Aber an was glaube ich da eigentlich?

Thomas sah natürlich, dass ich kaum ertrug mir vorzustellen, was sich dort für ein 'Ritual'...für eine 'Feier' abgespielt hat, obwohl ich versuchte mir nicht allzu viel anmerken zu lassen.

Severus, er nahm mich in den Arm und nachdem ich mich wieder gefangen hatte, fragte er mich, wieso ich für dich arbeiten würde. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte ihm, dass ihn dies nichts anginge.

Und dann erklärte er mir, dass er mich wirklich mögen würde und dass er sich Sorgen um mich mache. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber...in diesem Moment wollte ich ihn gerne küssen.

Er wandte sich ab.

Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.

Und dann begriff ich...ganz langsam wurde mir etwas klar.

Ich war so dumm, dies nicht zu bedenken.

Du selbst hast es ihm verboten!

Dein erstes Schreiben...die Anweisung, die Finger von mir zu lassen...genau dies tat Thomas!

Was ist das nur für eine merkwürdige Geschichte, in die ich hier hineingeraten bin?

Ich habe Thomas versichert, dass ich immer noch selbst zu entscheiden hätte wer mich anrühren darf und wer nicht. Aber er sagte mir, dass dein Wort Gesetz sei, über das selbst ich mich nicht hinwegsetzen dürfe.

Ich glaube ich dreh bald durch!

Deine Hermine (die wohl mehr die deine ist, als wir beide ahnten)


	59. Chapter 59

**Kapitel 59**

* * *

30. August, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Liebste Hermine,

Du gryffindorsche Irre! Du verrückte, halsbrecherisch veranlagte, irrsinnige, mutige und zugleich unendlich dumme Hermine!

Was wäre gewesen, wenn sie noch oder wieder da gewesen wären? Wie wärst du einer Horde von Todessern im Blutrausch begegnet? Es mag sein, daß du, gerade zur Zeit, hervorragende Karten hättest, wenn du ihnen in einer normalen Situation gegenüberstehst, aber bei einem Ehrerbietungs-Ritual... ich darf gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was alles hätte geschehen können! Die Essenz dieses Rituals ist es, für die Dauer desselben, jede Form von eigenem Willen abzugeben und sich dem Willen des Anführers unterzuordnen. Ich weiß nicht, wer von ihnen das Ritual angeleitet hat, aber du kannst felsenfest davon ausgehen, daß er oder sie vorher sichergestellt hat, daß sein vorrangiges Ziel sein würde, soviel Blut wie möglich von allen Anwesenden, gleichgültig ob Teilnehmer oder zufällig Anwesende, zu erlangen. Ich bezweifel, daß die Frauen, die sie aus dem Siebten Schleier geholt haben, noch leben.

Bei Merlin... so weit ist es schon? Aber ich hätte es mir denken können. Sie gieren nach den alten Zeiten. Wenn sie jetzt damit angefangen haben, werden sie auch andere Rituale wieder ins Leben rufen wollen.

Ich bin hier nachträglich, während ich deinen Brief las, fast in Panik ausgebrochen! Du warst viel zu nah an ihnen dran, Hermine. Bitte, begib dich nicht so bewusst in Gefahr. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn dir meinetwegen etwas geschähe. Thomas hatte völlig Recht, dich dort nicht hingehen lassen zu wollen. Aber du musstest ja deinen Kopf durchsetzen.

Du hattest Angst um mich, weil ich viel Blut verloren habe? Weil du mir nicht helfen konntest? Weil du mit ansehen musstest, was du für mein Sterben hieltest? Dann weißt du doch, wie es sich anfühlt! Warum tust du dann auf deiner Seite Dinge, die zu genau dem gleichen Ergebnis führen können?

Hermine, ich kann verstehen, wenn diese für dich neuen Situationen deine Neugier wecken. Und noch legst du eine gewisse Vorsicht an den Tag – aber schon jetzt bist du viel zu wagemutig und ich habe Angst davor, was geschieht und was du alles tust, wenn deine Scheu vor diesem Horror der Gewohnheit weicht! Laß es nicht so weit kommen. Du bist keine von den unverwüstlichen, Hermine – du bist doch so zerbrechlich... einige wenige boshafte Worte in der Schule reichten, um dich seelisch auf den Boden zu bringen - du bist eine von den guten Seelen, die viel zu weich sind, für diese Alpträume! Laß dich nicht mit Kräften ein, die die deinen übersteigen!

Ich lese in deinen Zeilen und noch viel stärker dazwischen, wie furchtbar es für dich gewesen sein muß, diese Überbleibsel der Runde zu finden. Was geschähe deinem Geist dann erst, wenn du einmal mitten in ein solches Ritual hineingeraten würdest!

Hermine, es war die dümmste aller Ideen die ich jemals hatte, dich darum zu bitten, Informationen einzuholen. Denn du hast Recht – nur SO kommt man an Informationen. Aber ich möchte dich nie wieder so nah an Todessern wissen! Bitte höre sofort auf damit, weitere Erkundigungen anzustellen und überlass dies Thomas, oder wem auch immer – Hauptsache, du gehst nicht mehr an solche Orte wie dieses Hotel...

Die Nokturngasse als solche ist nicht halb so gefährlich, wie ihr Ruf sie immer darstellen möchte und ich kann gut verstehen, daß du dich dort inzwischen wohler fühlst als anfangs. Mir kam sie oftmals zwar düsterer, aber eigentlich sehr viel ehrlicher vor, als die Winkelgasse. Wenn du in der Winkelgasse das Gefühl hast, daß man dich mit Wucherpreisen betrügen will – was oft genug geschieht -, dann sucht man nach höflichen Andeutungen – in der Nokturngasse sagt man klar und deutlich, daß man sich nicht über den Tisch ziehen lassen wird und daß der Verkäufer gefälligst vernünftige Preise machen soll. Und für den, der Seltenes sucht, kann die Nokturngasse ein Füllhorn an Möglichkeiten sein – allerdings nur, wenn man Tand von Schätzen zu unterscheiden weiß.

Da ich gerade von Schätzen schreibe, möchte ich mich bei dir für das Rezept für den Heiltrank bedanken, den ich tatsächlich noch nicht kannte – ist er eine Neuentwicklung? Die Zusammenstellung erscheint so gewagt, daß sie eigentlich nur neueren Datums sein kann, oder? Aber ich habe es ausprobiert und er ist erstaunlich wirksam! Die Wunde ist nicht fort, aber sie hat eine sehr viel deutlichere Besserung erfahren, als durch alles, was ich bisher ausprobiert habe.

Und ich danke dir für die Formel für Magis Sanguis. Ich weiß allerdings nicht recht, wie ich ihn üben soll... und ehrlich gesagt, hoffe ich, daß ich keine Gelegenheit bekomme, ihn zu üben. Aber es ist gut, die Formel im Haus zu wissen und ich werde mir die Worte und den Ablauf einprägen.

Was Amelies Vater betrifft, habe ich dir von ihm in einem Nebensatz einmal erzählt. Ich schrieb, daß Hadass irgendwann zum ersten Mal jemanden verloren hatte, den sie in unser Haus retten wollte. Dieser jemand war Marco, Amelies Vater. Hadass ist damals dazwischengegangen, als alle drei – einschließlich Amelie – auf dem Marktplatz von Malfoy Island gesteinigt werden sollten. Wenn ich es recht überlege, seid ihr beide, Hadass und du, euch in diesem Punkt der grenzenlosen Unvernunft sehr ähnlich...

Amelies Mutter war erneut schwanger – diesmal nicht von Marco, sondern von ihrem früheren Hausherrn – etwas, das hier an der Tagesordnung ist. Allerdings hatte Marco den Fehler gemacht, zu fordern, daß der Hausherr das Kind anerkennt. Isabell hat bei der Steinigung eine Fehlgeburt erlitten. Amelie spricht seit damals nicht mehr. Marco hat den Weg bis Snape Manor nicht überlebt.

Was das „Lob" für Amelie betrifft, hat sie dies in reichlichem Maße von den anderen Hausbewohnern erhalten. So wie es aussieht, verdanke ich der Kleinen mein Leben, deshalb hab ich ihr den Tag gestattet, den sie dicht an dicht mit mir verbracht hat, aber das kann nun nicht jeden Tag so gehen. In der Nacht nach dem Unfall hat sie bei mir verbracht, aber da habe ich auch Medikamente bekommen und dementsprechend relativ ruhig geschlafen. Das ist normalerweise nicht der Fall – außerdem wache ich üblicherweise vom kleinsten Geräusch auf. All dies sind die Nachwirkungen meiner Zeit bei den Todessern – und ich bin ganz sicher sehr viel abgebrühter als du, Hermine – sieh dies noch einmal als ernstgemeinte Warnung, den Todessern nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Du wirst Schaden davon nehmen – so oder so. Bevor ich so plötzlich mit einer Ehefrau zusammenkam hab ich stets darauf geachtet, daß ich in gut verschlossenen Räumen alleine geschlafen habe. Hadass hat Monate gebraucht, um neben mir halbwegs vernünftig schlafen zu können. Wobei ich zugeben muß, daß Hadass' Nähe auf Dauer meine Nächte deutlich ruhiger gemacht hat. Ich hoffe, daß ich diese Ruhe behalten werde, obwohl sie nicht mehr da ist.

Aber ich werde es weder Amelie noch mir zumuten, daß sie mehr Zeit mit mir als nötig verbringt.

Ich habe für Thomas eine Order für ihn und eine, die er weitergeben soll, beigelegt. Ich habe sie beide nicht verschlossen, weil ich nicht möchte, daß du Dinge überbringst, die du nicht lesen konntest. Aber ich muß dich warnen, Hermine – es wäre besser, du liest die Zeilen nicht, denn du wirst große Schwierigkeiten damit haben...

Aber ich verbiete es dir nicht. Vielleicht macht es dir auch nur noch einmal deutlich, warum du dich aus den tiefsten Tiefen dieser Angelegenheit fern halten solltest.

Ich weiß übrigens nicht so recht, wie ich es finden soll, daß ich Thomas nun quasi eine Hermine-Freigabe erteile... das ist wirklich – wirklich! – skurril. Allerdings nicht so skurril wie die Anrede, die du in deinem Brief für mich gewählt hast...

In Sorge um dich, dein Severus

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

**Umschlag an Thomas:**

* * *

Hallo Thomas, 

Seltsam, wie die Zeit vergeht und sich die Dinge ändern, nicht wahr?

Wie Hermine Granger mir mitteilte, hast du dich bereiterklärt, für mich gewisse Kleinigkeiten zu erledigen. Dein Einwand, du seist kein Todesser, war korrekt und für mich ein entscheidender Faktor dafür, dich als Ersten nach Miss Granger, auf dem Festland gezielt anzusprechen. Und du solltest diese Tatsache, wie dir mit den nächsten Zeilen bewusst werden dürfte, für dich behalten.

Die Tage der Todesser sind gezählt. Sie sind sicher nach wie vor eine Armee treuer Anhänger, aber so versprengt wie sie sind, und unvereinbar durch das Exil auf Malfoy Manor, nützen sie mir wenig. Was ich nun brauche, ist nicht blinder und dadurch oftmals dummer Gehorsam, kombiniert mit Blutgier, sondern gesunder Menschenverstand.

Ich brauche Getreue, die selbst Herr ihrer Sinne und Entscheidungen sind. Ich verlange Gehorsam, wenn ich befehle, aber ich verlange auch, daß man in der Lage ist, selbst zu entscheiden, wenn von mir kein Befehl vorliegt.

Allerdings nehme ich von dieser Entscheidungsfreiheit eine Sache ganz klar aus: Jede Form des konkreten Ausleben des Todesserkultes hat nur und ausschließlich mit meiner Kenntnis und meinem Einverständnis zu erfolgen. Wer glaubt, in meinem Namen agieren zu können, ohne mich davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, in der irrigen Annahme, dies sei gewünscht, wird dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Und da sich die Gruppe, die sich in der Nocturngasse versammelt hatte, bereits mit ihrer ersten Tat weit über dieses Gesetz hinausbewegt hat, wird der, der das Ritual ins Leben gerufen hat, für seine Arroganz und Unverfrorenheit zahlen müssen.

Platziere das Pergament das diesem Brief beiliegt, in dem Ritualraum, den du mit Miss Granger aufgesucht hast.

Und nun noch ein Wort zu Miss Granger... genau wie du es tun sollst, wünsche ich, daß sie ihre eigenen Entscheidungen trifft. Beschütze sie um jeden Preis und wage es nie, etwas gegen ihren Willen zu tun, aber was immer sie will, hat meinen Segen. Bewahre sie um jeden Preis vor Schaden – wenn sie etwas wünscht, liegt es allein in deiner Entscheidung, ob du ihrem Wunsch nachkommst oder nicht... wenn sie jedoch einen Befehl äußert – befolge ihn.

Teile ihr mit, wie du dich entschieden hast und wie du vorzugehen gedenkst.

Lord Severus Snape

Regent Malfoy Island

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

**Pergament für den Raum der Todesser:**

* * *

Meine Todesser, 

ich habe euch gerufen und ihr habt den Ruf vernommen, wenn auch verschleiert durch die Grenzen meiner Insel.

Ich habe die Erneuerung eures Paktes zur Kenntnis genommen – und bin in höchstem Maße erbost darüber!

Die Erneuerung des Paktes war eine Selbstverständlichkeit, die ich erwartet habe, aber ich habe EUER Blut erwartet, nicht das, irgendwelcher Fremder! Ihr habt den Ort der Erneuerung befleckt!

Was immer in meinem Namen geschehen soll, wird von nun an durch mich und NUR durch mich gesegnet!

Die neuen Wege sind noch instabil. Das Weltbild ist ein anderes als es noch vor einigen Jahren war. Meine Position ist schwierig und auch wenn sämtliche Fäden bereits gesponnen sind, ist ein zu rasches Vorgehen von Nachteil.

Es ist nicht notwendig, euch die Angelegenheit in ihrer brillanten Komplexität zu erläutern, es muß reichen, wenn ihr gehorcht.

Und vorschnelles Handeln ist eine der größten Sünden des neuen Zirkels.

Der Kopf dieses vorschnellen Handelns muß abgeschnitten werden.

Und damit verlange ich das erste und wichtigste Blutopfer. Ich will den Kopf des Todessers, der geglaubt hat, er könne im Alleingang entscheiden, wann sich meine Todesser versammeln und in meinem Namen Blut vergießen.

Ich will seinen Kopf und ich will die Namen derer, die ihn mir senden, um sie zu meinen neuen Wächtern des Festlandes zu erheben.

Lord Severus Snape

Regent Malfoy Island


	60. Chapter 60

**Kapitel 60**

* * *

31. August, London

Lieber Severus,

wenn du sagst, dass ich mich zu sehr in Gefahr begebe, so muss ich dir wohl zustimmen. Wenn du mir verbietest es weiterhin zu tun, so schätze ich es als Sorge um mich - doch es war mir klar, dass in diesem Raum keine Todesser mehr anwesend waren und ich werde mich niemals in deren Mitte wagen. Allein der Gedanke lässt mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Die Geschäftsleute in der Nokturngasse jedoch haben Respekt vor mir und ich denke, ich kann dort problemlos weiterhin Erkundigungen einziehen.

Ich habe eben Thomas dort getroffen, bevor ich mich gleich auf den Weg ins Institut machen werde.

Er ist wirklich erstaunlich gut informiert und sagte mir, wer von den Leuten dort mit dem Mal gekennzeichnet ist, so dass ich besondere Vorsicht walten lassen kann.

Ich bat ihn auch herauszufinden, was mit den Frauen aus dem "Siebten Schleier" geschehen ist. Ich hoffe du schüttelst jetzt nicht verzweifelt den Kopf über mich...kannst du nicht verstehen, dass ich es wissen_ muss_?

Ebenfalls gab ich Thomas beide Nachrichten von dir.

Ich danke dir, dass du mir die Möglichkeit lässt sie zu lesen, denn es könnte mir schlecht bekommen, wenn ich über einen deiner Schritte nicht im Vorhinein informiert bin, da die Leute davon ausgehen, dass ich als deine rechte Hand fungiere. Ich denke dieser Eindruck wird bald etwas nachlassen, wenn Thomas die meisten Dinge übernehmen wird und ich bin sehr erleichtert darüber. Sicherlich brauche ich dir nicht zu beschreiben welches Entsetzen deine Forderung in mir ausgelöst hat.

Ich weiß, dass du mich gewarnt hast, dass du Dinge tun würdest, die mich zweifeln lassen würden...ja, ich zweifle...ich zweifle daran, ob ich je so abgebrüht werden könnte...ich will es nicht und ich weiß, dass du ebenfalls nicht willst, dass ich so werde. Also wirst du mein Entsetzen verstehen.

Thomas wird die Nachricht in dem Raum aufhängen. In der Tat bin ich dankbar, dass er dies übernimmt und ich nicht noch einmal dort hin muss.

Ich gab ihm auch deine zweite Botschaft.

Du darfst mir ruhig glauben, dass es für mich ebenfalls mehr als skurril war, ihm diese Anweisung von dir zu übermitteln.

Es ist so...ach, egal.

Er schien mir sehr positiv davon überrascht, dass du eigenständiges Denken erwartest.

Dennoch fragte er mich, ob er das Mal nehmen müsse, wenn er dir dienen soll. Ich verneinte dies und ich hoffe, dass ich ihm damit eine Antwort in deinem Sinne gab.

Ich sagte, ihm, dass es dir ernst sei mit der Aussage, dass die Tage der Todesser gezählt sind - dies scheint hier im Moment noch völlig undenkbar - vor allem nach dem schrecklichen Ritual und dem Übergriff im "Siebten Schleier".

Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es eines Tages so sein wird...deshalb tun wir das alles...ich darf dies nicht vergessen...auch wenn dafür ein weiteres Blutopfer nötig ist...es ist nötig, oder?

Deine Botschaft an Thomas, was meine Person angeht...ja, es war merkwürdig ihm das auszuhändigen...und ich konnte sehen, dass er verstand, dass ich dich wohl darum gebeten habe ihm zu schreiben (habe ich dich eigentlich gebeten?).

Er begriff es auch sofort und den Kuss, den er mir Gestern noch verwehrte, durfte ich heute auf meinen Lippen spüren. Es war eigentümlich. Ich wollte diesen Kuss und er gab ihn mir. Tat er dies nun, weil ich es verlangte, oder wollte er es ebenso? Ich werde es herausfinden, Severus!

Du schriebst mir, dass ich dir berichten soll, was sich zwischen uns ereignet...du sagst, du möchtest Details...warum löst alleine das ein brennendes Verlangen in mir aus?

Ich kann jetzt nicht länger darüber nachdenken - ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, dass ich gleich aufbrechen muss.

Aber ich bin dir noch eine kurze Beschreibung meines Gespräches mit Hadass schuldig.

Hadass, diese wundervolle Frau, die so viel Leid ertragen musste und immer noch wirkt, als habe sie kein Unrecht der Welt gesehen.

Ich habe ihr von dir erzählt. Sie hörte mir aufmerksam zu und lächelte, als ich ihr sagte, dass es dir gut geht...dass man sich um dich kümmert und dass sie sich keine Sorgen um dich machen muss.

Es ist der Eindruck in mir entstanden, dass sie in dem Moment entschied, ihre Sorgen um dich noch besser in sich zu verbergen.

Eine Liste von Gegenständen, die sie gerne hier hätte, habe ich dir beigelegt - es ist nicht viel wie du siehst und es scheinen fast ohnehin nur Sachen zu sein, die du wohl kaum nutzen würdest.

Vorsichtig habe ich versucht sie nach Harry zu befragen.

Ja, sie mag ihn.

Das ist auch schon so ziemlich alles, was ich herausbekam.

Also habe ich meine Taktik geändert.

Ich erzählte ihr von unserem Umzug...von dem Kauf eines Hauses.

Und jetzt erst habe ich diese begeisterte Hadass kennengelernt. Diese Hadass die mit einem Leuchten in den Augen beginnt zu organisieren und an all die Dinge zu denken, die mir so völlig ungewohnt sind.

Wir werden uns gemeinsam Häuser ansehen die zum Verkauf stehen und ich bin mir sicher, dass alles reibungslos klappen wird - zumindest wenn ich mich ebenfalls mit dem Gedanken richtig angefreundet habe, meine kleine ungemütliche Wohnung aufzugeben.

Ich weiß, ich bin unverbesserlich...aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Hadass es schaffen wird, dass ich mich nach einem Umzug sehr viel wohler fühle als bisher.

Nun ja, diese Aussicht auf Veränderung hat sie ein wenig gesprächiger gemacht und sie erzählte mir tatsächlich was sie und Harry besprochen haben.

Es wird dich kaum überraschen, dass Harry sie nach dir befragt hat.

Sie hat ihm erklärt was er wissen wollte.

Sie erzählte ihm, wie es zu eurer Hochzeit kam und ich denke es ist gut für uns alle, dass dieses Gespräch stattgefunden hat.

Harry weiß nun, dass du sie wirklich gerettet hast - und dies nicht nur einmal.

Und er wird nun besser begreifen, warum ich mit dir - einem verurteilten Verbrecher - weiterhin in Kontakt stehe.

Ich bezweifle schwer, dass er dich je mögen wird...aber das verlangst du sicher auch nicht und ich verlange es ebenfalls nicht. Er soll nur begreifen, dass es nicht nur Schwarz und Weiß gibt - ich wünschte dies würden mehr Menschen begreifen!

Vielleicht sieht Amelie nur diese weiße Seite von dir, Severus - ich verstehe deinen Konflikt wenn du glaubst, sie müsse auch die dunkle Seite kennen - aber sie ist ein Kind...sie sieht die Seite die sie sehen will und ich weiß, dass es ungewohnt für dich sein muss.

Du hast in ihrem Leben eine Rolle eingenommen die sie braucht um Halt zu finden. Sie hat Schreckliches erlebt und ein Teil von ihr ist schon in die Tiefe gestürzt, indem sie das Sprechen verweigert. Doch ihre Hände haben sich an der Klippe festgeklemmt - diese Klippe bist du! Löse ihre Hände nicht, weil du glaubst der Wahrheit Genüge tun zu müssen. Hilf ihr wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu finden.

Ich werde meinen Blick nun in die Ferne des Alls richten, doch meine Gedanken sind bei dir,

Deine Hermine


	61. Chapter 61

**Kapitel 61**

* * *

**Zwischenszene, Teil 1 - Nokturngasse...**

* * *

In dem Moment in dem das Pergament niedergelegt wurde, verwandelte sich der verdreckte Raum von den Rändern des Bogens aus unter einem wabernden, immer gleißender werdenden Licht in das Abbild eines alten, verlassen wirkenden aber überaus edlen Thronsaals. Kleiner als der Saal in einem Schloß, aber ebenso Ehrfurcht bewirkend. Die Abmessungen des Raumes veränderten sich nicht, aber Decke, Boden und Wände waren jetzt aus schwarzrot und silbern meliertem Marmor und der Raum war sauber. Auch die Matratzen waren fort. Die getrockneten Blutlachen waren allerdings noch immer da und es schien nicht so, als würde sich daran etwas ändern. Neben dem leeren Steinthron waren die einzigen „Möbelstücke" ein marmorner Tisch, der sich bei der Erschaffung des Saales unter dem Pergament erhoben hatte, so daß der Briefbogen nun darauf lag und eine kleine, kostbare Holztruhe, die ebenfalls auf dem Tisch stand und die bereits fertig an Snape adressiert war – und in die man problemlos Gegenstände etwa bis zur Größe einer Melone unterbringen konnte...

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

**Zwischenszene, Teil 2 - Malfoy Island – Snape Manor...**

* * *

Wenn alles gut gegangen war, hatte sich sein Status auf dem Festland, genau wie hier, heute um einen weiteren Schritt gefestigt. 

Es war wieder einmal sehr spät geworden und die Augen waren ihm schon am Schreibtisch einige Male beinahe zugefallen. Und so ließ er sich jetzt endlich, mit einem leisen, aber unverkennbar wohligen Geräusch, in die weißen Kissen sinken und zog sich die ebenso weiße Decke über den Körper.

Wie in jeder Nacht wanderten seine Gedanken unmittelbar vor dem Einschlafen zu Hadass und mit dem letzten bewussten Atemzug zu Hermine...

...um einen kurzen Moment später davon wachzuwerden, daß etwas seine Hand berührte.

Das Schlafzimmer war dunkel und das allein reichte aus, um ihn hellwach werden zu lassen. Dieses Zimmer war nie dunkel... Er lauschte in die Schwärze hinein und ihm wurde bewusst, daß er, trotz der Dunkelheit, den Raum um sich herum hätte erkennen können müssen, da die großen Fenster stets genug Nachtlicht hereinließen, um alles erkennbar zu machen. Er versuchte, in der Dunkelheit die Person auszumachen, die ihn berührt hatte, aber so sehr er seine Sinne auch schärfte, er konnte nichts erkennen.

Irgendwie kam ihm das alles bekannt vor...

Und in dem Moment, in dem die Schwärze um ihn herum mit dem reißenden Geräusch, das erklingt, wenn ein Feuer sich mit Macht selbst entzündet, verschwand, gab Snape einen erkennenden Laut von sich.

Er stand in einer riesigen, warmen Katakombe, inmitten eines sehr großen Kreises von langen Tischen, die sich durchbogen von unzähligen Tiegeln, Töpfen, Flaschen, Phiolen, Beuteln, Schachteln und Kisten. In der Mitte des Kreises, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, brannte ein großes Feuer, auf einer Stelle, über der eine Halterung für einen Kessel angebracht war. Ein Stück daneben standen zahllose Kessel der unterschiedlichsten Formen, Größen und Materialien.

Jetzt wußte Snape auch, warum er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, man habe ihn an der Hand berührt. Er hob eben diese Hand vor seine Augen und sah das Leben, das in seinen Meisterring hineingeraten war. Die Runen leuchteten und die verschlungenen Knoten strömten unablässig um den Ring herum und durch den schwarzen Kreis hindurch, der den Kessel seiner Profession darstellte.

Der Zaubertrankmeister sah an sich herab und nahm die sehr einfache, dunkle Robe zur Kenntnis, die nur von einem einfachen Gürtel gehalten wurde.

Snape lächelte kaum sichtbar und betrachtete dann wieder den Ring sehr eindringlich.

„Meister Galwaredian ist tot", sagte er leise aber deutlich „du kannst mich nicht mehr zur Beratung mit ihm rufen, aber vielleicht willst du etwas anderes von mir?"

Er trat mit diesen Worten an das Feuer heran und hielt die Hände so nah daran, wie es möglich war, ohne sich zu verbrennen, als brauche er dringend die Wärme. Und tatsächlich ging ein Schauer durch ihn hindurch, als fröre er. Er sah sehr lange einfach nur in das Feuer hinein und dann begannen die Flammen, sich auf eine Weise zu bewegen, die einfachen Flammen nicht möglich war. Und das Feuer gab warme Geräusche von sich, die wie eine Sprache klangen.

„Du willst, daß ich dir von ihr erzähle?", fragte Snape offenbar das Feuer, als habe er verstanden, was es sagte.

„Ach...weil ich ihr den Ring gegeben habe... nun gut, das kann ich verstehen."

„..."

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, daß es jemals dazu kommen wird. Sie weiß nichts von dem kompletten Zusammenschluß und es ist praktisch unmöglich, daß die Verbindung zufällig vollendet wird. Außerdem wäre es nicht fair, weil sie über die Konsequenzen nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt ist."

„..."

„Warum soll das wichtig sein?"

„..."

„Nein, mein Entschluß stand schon viel länger fest. Und das weißt du genau."

„..."

„Warum soll das relevant sein?"

„..."

„Das hat mit einer eventuellen Ausbildung nichts zu tun!"

„..."

„Ja, es ist so – und?"

„..."

„Nein, ich denke ja gar nicht daran! Ich sage es ihr nicht, warum sollte ich es dann hier aussprechen, wo es mit meiner Profession absolut gar nichts zu tun hat? Was mischst du dich überhaupt in diese Dinge ein?"

„..."

Die Flammen schlugen kurz aber heftig hoch und Snape zog mit einem Ruck die Hände vom Feuer weg.

„Au!"

Er rieb sie ungehalten aber auch höchst verwundert gegeneinander.

„Nun gut, wenn es dir so wichtig ist – ja, ich liebe sie, aber das ändert nichts an der Situation."

„..."

Snape erstarrte...

„Wie meinst du das? Wir haben das Ritual nie vollendet. Ich habe ihr nur den Ring gegeben, er war nie mit meinem Blut in Berührung..." Snape stutzte und um ihn herum, hinter den langen Tischen begannen Bilder in der Schwärze aufzutauchen. Zahllose Bilder, bewegte Bilder, als sehe man in hundert Denkarien gleichzeitig und jede Szene zeigte eine andere Situation, in der Snape von seinem eigenen Blut benetzt war. Duelle, Rituale, Kämpfe, Folterungen... Immer wieder seine Hände, die von dem kostbaren Rot glänzten, bevor er damit in den Taschen seiner Robe nach Dingen suchte. Mehr als einmal kurze Szenen, in denen er einen Ring hervorzog, der aussah, wie der, den er an seiner linken Hand trug, den er dann wieder dorthin zurücksteckte, wo er ihn hergeholt hatte, um nach dem weiterzusuchen, das er eigentlich hatte hervorholen wollen.

„HALT! HÖR AUF – ich habe es verstanden!"

Die Bilder verschwanden.

„..."

Snape griff sich an die Schläfen, als bekäme er Kopfschmerzen

„Aber mein Ring war nie mit ihrem Blut..."

Er sprach den Satz nicht zuende, sondern riß in plötzlichem Erinnern die Augen weit auf, nur um sie dann sofort zu schließen. Er neigte den Kopf und legte sich die Hand, an der er seinen eigenen Ring trug vor die Augen.

„Oh nein..."

Ohne daß er es selbst sehen konnte, weil er seine Augen bedeckt hielt, erschien um die Tische herum überall gleichzeitig ein und dieselbe Szene...

Im Endkampf war sie verwundet worden, wie die meisten. Ihre Verletzung war nicht sofort tödlich gewesen, aber schwer...

Die Bilder zeigten, wie sie fiel. Das Erstaunen darüber, daß sie getroffen worden war, in den großen braunen Augen, die einen Atemzug später geschlossen waren, als sie bewusstlos den Boden berührte. Niemand von ihren Freunden hatte es gesehen, aber die Bilder zeigten eine schwarze Gestalt, die sich aus der Menge der Todesser herauslöste und zu ihr rannte. Einen Moment später kniete die Gestalt neben Hermine, riß ihr mit den behandschuhten Händen die Robe dort auf, wo ihr Blut den Stoff wie ein Schwall roter Tinte einfärbte. Die Wunde war tief. Sofort behandelt nicht tödlich – aber wer wußte schon, wann sie behandelt werden konnte? Die vermummte Gestalt sah hoch und blickte hektisch suchend hin und her – aber man sah deutlich, daß so schnell keine Hilfe da sein würde.

Für einen Moment zögerte die Gestalt, aber dann kniete sie sich in einer ruhigeren Position neben ihren reglosen Körper und zog sich den linken Handschuh aus...

Und während er die bloße linke Hand, die den Ring eines Zaubertrankmeisters trug, mit einem heilenden Spruch auf ihre Wunde presste, zog Snape sich mit der rechten die Kapuze des Todesserumhangs vom Kopf

Das Heilen war schnell getan Er tat nur soviel, wie notwendig war, damit sie überleben konnte. Trotz der Eile in der er war, beugte er sich, noch während seine linke auf ihren blutüberströmten Bauch gepresst war, über ihren Kopf und strich ihr in einer besorgten Geste die Haare aus dem Gesicht, während er weiter unablässig die Formel murmelte, die die Heilung bewirkte.

Als er sicher sein konnte, daß sie leben würde, zog er seinen Zauberstab, sorgte dafür, daß ihr regloser Körper an den Rand des Geschehens bewegt wurde, zog sich mit einem Ruck die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf, schob den Handschuh wieder über seine Finger, sprang auf und rannte ins Getümmel der Schlacht zurück.

Der Moment, in dem er ihr besorgt die Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hatte, wiederholte sich wieder und wieder, bis Snape die Hand freiwillig von den Augen nahm und hochsah.

„Und da ich ihr den Ring geschickt habe und sie ihn akzeptiert hat..."

„..."

Das Feuer sah in seinen sanften Bewegungen nun regelrecht zufrieden aus.

„Aber sie hätte ihn niemals akzeptiert, wenn sie mehr gewusst hätte! Verflucht noch mal!"

„..."

„Nein, hätte sie nicht."

„..."

„Daß ich sie liebe hat damit nichts zu tun! Ich sagte NEIN!"

„..."

Was auch immer das Feuer gesagt hatte - Snapes Blick riß sich erschrocken vom Feuer los und er starrte stattdessen in die Schwärze hinter den Tischen.

„Niemals... das kann nicht sein... niemals..."

Und dann wurden seine Augen noch einmal weit und er machte einen kleinen, ungläubigen Schritt rückwärts, während er unablässig den Kopf schüttelte.

Hinter einem der Tische stand, im Halbdunkel, nur schwach von dem magischen Feuer beleuchtet – Hermine, die alles das, was gesagt und gezeigt worden war, gesehen und gehört zu haben schien.

Sie trug eine ebenso einfache Robe wie er. Sie sah verwirrt aus und verwundert, aber sie hatte bereits begriffen, daß es damit zu tun hatte, daß der Ring an ihrem Finger, der Ring, der sie zur Meisterschülerin machte, ebenso lebendig war, wie das Gegenstück am Finger ihres Meisters.

Er räusperte sich, er wußte nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen und er brauchte, dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen nach, viel zu lange, um diesen Zustand in den Griff zu bekommen.

Aber dann holte er einmal tief Luft, atmete langsam und ruhig aus, während er seinen Körper straffte, ohne daß seinen Blick auch nur für eine Sekunde von ihr abwandte. Er hob stattdessen seine rechte Hand und als er in der Luft eine Bewegung machte, als schiebe er etwas zur Seite, schob sich der Tisch, der Hermine den Weg versperrte, geräuschlos zur Seite.

Snape ließ seine Hand in der Luft und hielt sie ihr entgegen, in der typischen Haltung, die offene Handfläche nach oben, mit der man erhoffte und erbat, daß jemand anderes seine Hand hineinlegt. Er ging allerdings keinen Millimeter auf sie zu, sondern blieb unbewegt neben dem großen Feuer stehen.

Hermine sagte nichts und setzte sich stattdessen irgendwann langsam und ungläubig in Bewegung. Mit jedem Schritt den sie näher kam, konnte Snape erkennen, daß sie sich einzureden versuchte, daß dies alles ein Traum sein musste – und ganz Unrecht hatte sie damit ja schließlich nicht – aber daß alles auch gleichzeitig so real erschien...

Als ihre kühlen, schmalen Finger sich in seine Hand legten, wurde ihm vor Glück und Anspannung so schwindelig, daß er kurz glaubte, er müsse sich festhalten, aber er schloss stattdessen seine Hand um ihre und sah sie an.

Sie hatte sich verändert – nicht viel, aber er sah die Details. Ihr Haar war länger geworden und ihr Blick hatte mehr Ruhe in sich, als dies in ihrer Schulzeit der Fall gewesen war. Man konnte in der Tiefe dieser so erstaunlich warmen, braunen Augen erkennen, daß sie mehr gesehen hatte, als ein so junger Mensch hätte sehen sollen.

Sie wollte irgendetwas sagen, aber schon mit der ersten Silbe stellte sie fest, daß sie ihre Stimme nicht benutzten konnte. Stattdessen sah sie ihn fragend an.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du wirst Übung brauchen, um in dieser Sphäre all deine Fähigkeiten nutzen zu können", seine Stimme zitterte kaum hörbar, als er sie direkt ansprach. „Aber wenn du es willst, wirst du es schnell lernen."

Er hielt ihre Hand und hielt sie damit doch gleichzeitig auf Abstand.

„Der magische Bund zwischen Meister und Schüler wird geschlossen, wenn die Ringe in das Blut des jeweils anderen getaucht wurden und freiwillig getragen werden."

Hermine nickte.

„Du hast gesehen... wie es geschehen ist?"

Hermine nickte erneut.

„Es tut mir leid..." hauchte er kaum hörbar.

Sie sah ihn fragend an und er erklärte.

„Solange du meine Schülerin bist, was durch diesen magischen Bund besiegelt wurde, kannst du keinen weiteren magischen Bund eingehen. Du kannst keinen zweiten Meister haben, aber du kannst auch in der magischen Welt nicht heiraten, solange du an mich gebunden bist.

Sie wollte ihm irgendwelche Andeutungen machen, aber er hielt sie davon ab.

„Nein! Warte! Bevor du irgendetwas dazu sagst, musst du darüber nachdenken! Noch können wir diesen Bund wieder lösen, aber je länger er andauert, umso fester wird er! Der Bund an meinen Meister wurde erst gelöst, durch seinen Tod. In den letzten Jahren hätten wir ihn beide nicht mehr aus eigenem Willen lösen können. Meister und Schüler – ganz gleich wie ebenbürtig sie sich jemals werden, sie sind für immer aneinander gebunden. Ich hätte dir diesen Ring niemals geschickt, wenn ich bedacht hätte, daß... „

Er ließ ihre Hand los und drehte sich um.

„Ich hätte ihn dir nicht geschickt...", seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

Langsam, sehr langsam trat sie um ihn herum und lächelte ihn an. Dann hob sie die Hand und ließ sich eine seiner langen Haarsträhnen durch die Finger gleiten. Staunend fühlte sie die weiche Glätte und sah dann wieder hoch zu ihm. In ihren Augen die faszinierte Erkenntnis, daß sie hier beieinander waren.

Und das Leuchten in ihren Augen war alles, was er brauchte, um die Grenze zu überschreiten.

Urplötzlich fasste er mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht und presste in einer geradezu hungrigen Bewegung seine Lippen auf die ihren. Und ohne auch nur den Hauch eines Zögerns oder gar Zurückweichens, schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuß.

Wie Ertrinkende klammerten sie sich in ihrer Umarmung aneinander fest und konnten den anderen nicht genug spüren und schmecken. Als sie beide fast keine Luft mehr bekamen, löste er seine Lippen von ihren und zog sie stattdessen noch fester an sich heran.

„Hermine...!"

Seine Stimme flüsterte immer und immer wieder ihren Namen und seine Hände strichen ihr über das lange Haar, die Schultern, ihren Rücken und immer wieder zog er sie so fest er konnte an sich heran. Und fühlte sich auf unglaubliche Weise von ihr in der gleichen Art gehalten, berührt, ertastet.

Ihr Duft! Sie roch nach dem Festland, nach Wald, nach den ersten bunten Blättern – oh Merlin! Wald! Völlig unvorbereitet traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Faustschlag, daß er nie wieder einen Wald betreten würde und die Gewissheit, daß er nie mit Hermine an seiner Hand durch einen Herbstwald gehen würde, ließ ihn ein Geräusch ausstoßen, daß wie ein unterdrückter Schrei klang.

Aber dann riß er sich wieder zusammen, drückte sie ein wenig von sich weg und brachte den Hauch eines Lächelns zustande, daß seine Augen nicht erreichte.

„Du duftest nach Wald, Hermine."

Aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als wolle er diesen dummen Gedanken loswerden und nahm noch einmal Anlauf, zu sprechen. Er ließ sie dabei ganz los und ging einen Schritt von ihr weg, um sich zu sammeln.

„Hör zu. Was hier geschieht, ist den Ringen zuzuschreiben. Sie schaffen in der Meisterlehre die Möglichkeit, Dinge auszuprobieren, die in der Realität nicht möglich wären. Es gibt Tränke, deren Zutaten so selten sind, daß man sie unmöglich zu Übungszwecken besorgen könnte. Es gibt Tränke, die ein Meister nur einmal in seinem Leben brauen kann, die man aber trotzdem vorher üben muß. Es gibt Tränke, deren Herstellung mit soviel Gefahren verbunden ist, daß man wahnsinnig wäre, die Übungen dazu in der Realität stattfinden zu lassen. Also macht man es hier, in der Sphäre der Ringe .Nur die Ringe entscheiden, wann wir diese Sphäre betreten. Es kann nicht bewusst herbeigeführt werden – aber es geschieht meist nachts, während man schläft. Es können wenige Stunden zwischen zwei Besuchen der Sphäre liegen, aber auch Wochen. Wenn dein Ring dich hierherbeordert, dann werde ich in der Regel auch hier sein, aber es kann genauso gut sein, daß du einmal alleine hier bist. Dann laß dich vom Feuer leiten. Als Zaubertrankmeisterin wirst du die Sprache des Feuers sprechen und verstehen. Es ist unser Mentor, das Herz unserer Arbeit, unser Band zu allem, was die Welt an Magie für uns Zaubertrankmeister bereithält. Als du dich entschlossen hast, meine Schülerin zu werden, hast du damit automatisch das Feuer als Element deiner Macht akzeptiert, auch wenn dir das nicht bewusst war. Es wird dauern, aber so, wie du lernen wirst, hier zu agieren, wie in der realen Welt, so wirst du auch lernen, daß Feuer zu verstehen – was sich dann übrigens auf die reale Welt ausdehnt – auch dort, wird das Feuer mit dir sprechen und du wirst erstaunt sein, was es alles zu sagen hat."

Er stand nun vor ihr und wurde in dem, was er ihr erklärte immer sicherer. Und ohne, daß es ihm klar war, erteilte er ihr gerade die allererste Lektion auf ihrem Weg der Ausbildung zur Meisterin.

Als er in seinen Erklärungen geendet hatte, war sie Stück für Stück wieder an ihn herangetreten und als sein letzter Satz gesagt war, nickte sie zwar, schmiegte sie sich dann aber erneut eng an ihn heran und genoß es, daß er seine Arme wieder beinahe gewaltsam fest um sie herumlegte.

„Denk über das nach, was du jetzt erlebt hast, Hermine. Und triff deine Entscheidung nicht voreilig. Ich werde dir erst einmal nicht mehr schreiben. Auch daran wirst du sehen, daß dies kein Traum war. Aber es gehört zu den Regelungen, daß ich es dir noch auf eine weitere Weise in die Realität mitgebe, daß du nicht geträumt hast."

Hermine sah zu ihm hoch und ihre Augen stellten die unausgesprochene Frage.

„..." züngelte das Feuer neben ihnen.

„Ich weiß...", antwortete Snape und löste sich von Hermine, die kurz versuchte, ihn zu halten, ihn dann aber ebenfalls losließ.

Er ging zum Feuer, murmelte etwas und griff mit bloßen Händen hinein, um ein kleines Stück glühender Holzkohle herauszuholen. Er holte einmal tief Luft, drehte sich dann zu Hermine, griff ihre linke Hand, legte das glühende Stück Kohle, das ihm nichts zu tun schien, ihn ihre Handfläche und presste dann ihre Finger um das Stück Kohle herum.

Hätte sie schreien können, hätte sie es getan. So aber, verschwand sie nur aus der Sphäre der Ringe und von der Tatsache, daß sie gerade hier gewesen war, zeugte nur noch das kleine Stück Holzkohle, daß jetzt schon deutlich kühler war, als es auf den Boden fiel.

Die Wunde würde sie mit in die Realität nehmen.

Was sonst hatte sie von hier mitgenommen?

Wie würde sie auf all dies hier reagieren?

Snape legte sich die Hände vors Gesicht und verscheuchte so die Bilder von all dem Blut, mit denen sein Besuch dieser Sphäre begonnen hatte, in der Hoffnung, daß sie ihn nicht wieder bis in seine Träume verfolgen würden.

Als er die Hände von seinen Augen wider weg nahm, begrüßte ihn das abgedunkelte, warme Licht seines Schlafzimmers und der Blick auf das leise rauschende Meer.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

_Das Bild zu diesem Kapitel hätte auch das Cover zur ganzen Story sein können und entsprechend ist es gestaltet, aber natürlich hätte es zuviel verraten, deshalb kann es erst jetzt kommen. Ich bin gespannt, was ihr davon haltet..._


	62. Chapter 62

**Kapitel 62**

* * *

3. September, London

Severus...

wie soll ich dich ansprechen?

Du bist sowohl mein Retter, als auch mein Meister.

Der Kontakt zu dir - das was geschehen ist durch die Macht der Ringe...es macht mich seltsam befangen.

Ich sah deinen Kampf gegen die Entscheidung, die die Ringe trafen.

Es lag nicht in deiner Absicht, dass wir auf diese Weise verbunden werden.

Was bedeutet es für uns?

Du sagtest, dass ich keinen weiteren magischen Bund eingehen kann - dass ich keinen zweiten Meister haben kann, solange ich deine Schülerin bin.

Du sagtest, ich könne nicht heiraten.

Ich hätte in diesem Moment so viele Fragen an dich gehabt, doch bedaure ich nicht eine Sekunde, dass meine Stimme unfähig war in dieser Sphäre ihren Dienst zu tun.

Alles was ich wirklich wissen musste, habe ich erfahren...gegen deinen Willen erfahren.

Wenn es einen Ort gibt - eine Welt in der wir zusammen sein können - in der ich dich küssen kann...und berühren...dann möchte ich nur noch in dieser Welt sein und sie niemals wieder verlassen müssen.

Seit dies geschehen ist, starre ich auf den Ring an meinem Finger und beschwöre ihn, mich wieder zu dir zu bringen. Immer wenn ich kurz vor dem Einschlafen bin, dann hoffe ich, dass dieses Loslassen meines Geistes dazu führen wird, mich wieder mit dir zu verbinden. Aber der Ring scheint nichts darauf zu geben, dass sich jede Faser meines Körpers nach dir sehnt.

Vielleicht sollte ich mehr Willen aufbringen lernen zu wollen - dies würde ihn vielleicht dazu bringen, uns wieder zu vereinen...aber täuschen lässt er sich wohl nicht, denn jedes Lernen wäre zur Zeit nur Vorwand, um dich berühren, küssen und...ja, was soll ich es leugnen...mich dir völlig hinzugeben.

Ich glaube, erst wenn diese quälende Sehnsucht nach dir ansatzweise gestillt ist, werde ich mich leidlich auf das Lernen konzentrieren können. Gott, Severus - ja diese Worte schreibt dir die hochgradig wissensdurstige Hermine Granger!

Das was ich erfuhr als ich die Szene betrachtete, die sich mir so unvermittelt bot...Severus, ich wusste nicht, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast in diesem schrecklichen Kampf.

Ich wusste nicht, dass du dein eigenes in diesem Moment aufs Spiel gesetzt hattest, indem du deine Tarnung für meine Rettung aufgabst.

Diese starke Verbindung, die ich stets zu dir spürte...ich verstehe jetzt erst endgültig, warum du in meinem Kopf immer einen Platz hattest - warum deine Stimme mich leitete...diese Verbindung bestand schon ohne den Ring - doch er hat sie greifbar gemacht und ich werde sie nicht lösen - ich werde sie nicht lösen, verstehst du?

Doch der Gedanke bleibt...du wolltest sie eigentlich nicht herstellen. Du hast nicht bedacht, dass unser Blut sich bereits vermischt hatte und ich muss wissen was du jetzt denkst.

Du sagtest mir, dass du mir nicht schreiben würdest - und ich begreife, dass dies alles kein Traum war.

Die Wunde auf meiner Handfläche heilt langsam. Ich habe sie nicht behandelt - erinnert sie mich doch mit jedem süßen Schmerz an unsere Zusammenkunft.

Die letzten Tage habe ich damit verbracht, mir mit Hadass einige Häuser anzusehen.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, so hätte ich schon das erste genommen, aber Hadass machte mich darauf aufmerksam, wie unvorteilhaft die Zimmer geschnitten seien und auch der Garten zeigte nach Norden, so dass er durch den ständigen Schatten und mangelnder Pflege ganz voller Moos war.

Ich würde gerne sagen, dass ich diese Dinge sicher selbst bemerkt hätte, wenn nicht meine Gedanken ständig bei unserer Begegnung weilen würden.

Aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob es nicht nur eine schlechte Ausrede ist, denn mein jetziges Umfeld habe ich sicher auch nicht meinem übermäßigen Talent für Schaffung von Behaglichkeit zu verdanken.

Ich gebe mich also völlig in die Hand von Hadass und sie sieht Dinge, für die ich völlig blind zu sein scheine.

Wir haben inzwischen ein Haus schon näher ins Visier gefasst und allein der Garten scheint ein wahres Paradies werden zu können. Es gibt sogar eine Scheune, die erstaunlich gut erhalten ist. Das Wohngebäude ist alt, aber sehr behaglich. Wir hätten jeder reichlich Freiraum und es wäre genug Platz, um für Hadass ein Nähzimmer einzurichten - außerdem gibt es eine Bibliothek, dir nur darauf wartet wieder mit Büchern gefüllt zu werden. In diesem Raum gibt es auch einen Kamin und ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich schon allein deshalb in das Haus verliebt habe.

Hadass möchte es sich morgen noch einmal ansehen, um einige der Räume genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Harry war gestern Abend hier. Er hat sich mit mir unterhalten und ich konnte in jeder Sekunde seine Ungeduld spüren, darüber, dass er die Zeit mit mir vertrödeln musste, statt sie mit Hadass verbringen zu können.

Manchmal muss ich darüber nachdenken wie verrückt das alles ist.

Da hatten wir erst vor kurzem die intimste Verbindung, die zwei Menschen haben können; und jetzt bin ich die lästige Freundin, die er am liebsten aus deren eigenen Wohnung schmeißen würde, um mit der Frau allein sein zu können die er liebt.

Ja, ich bin mir sicher, er liebt sie!

Und doch spüre ich, dass er sie nicht bedrängen wird, denn selbst für ihn ist sie noch so jung - sie ist Ehefrau - sie ist dein! Was für eine verrückte Geschichte entspinnt sich hier?

Harry hat mich darüber informiert, dass er Hadass Papiere noch in der kommenden Woche vorbeibringen wird.

Hadass wird damit zu meiner jüngeren Schwester werden.

Damit hat sie gerade soviel Hintergrund wie sie benötigt, um sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie diese Geschichte enden wird, aber ich spüre, dass wir richtig gehandelt haben.

Thomas habe ich ebenfalls gestern getroffen.

Er berichtete mir davon wie der Raum sich veränderte, nachdem er das Pergament dort platziert hatte. Er erzählte mir auch von der Holztruhe und ich weiß nicht recht, was ich empfinden soll.

Jede Form von Gewalt scheint mir einfach schrecklich - aber wenn ich dir nun sage, dass ein Teil von mir möchte, dass der Anführer dieses grauenvollen Rituals dafür bezahlen muss, was er den Frauen aus dem "Siebten Schleier" antat - macht mich dies zu einem schlechten Menschen? Ist es verständlich? Ist es krankhafte Rachsucht, oder nur eine ganz normale - wenn auch niedere - menschliche Reaktion?

Nur eine von vier Frauen hat diese Nacht überlebt. Was sie berichtet hat, lässt mein Blut zu Eis erstarren.

Die Frauen wurden eine halbe Ewigkeit gequält, vergewaltigt und schließlich regelrecht abgeschlachtet...im Namen des dunklen Lords.

Ja, es ist wichtig, dass du dieses Zeichen setzt - es ist unabdingbar, dass deine Anhänger erfahren, dass du jegliche Handlungen dieser Art, die irgendwelche Perversen angeblich in deinem Namen durchführen, bestrafen wirst.

Thomas hat sich verhalten wie immer, obwohl ich spüren konnte, dass er auf ein Zeichen von mir wartete, sich mir nähern zu dürfen.

Ich gab ihm keines und wie ich dir zu Anfang des Briefes sagte, fühle ich eine Befangenheit seit unserer Begegnung.

Severus, es gibt nun eine Möglichkeit für uns, uns nahe zu sein.

Doch diese andere Sphäre kann ich nicht herbeirufen und es scheint mir unerträglich sie zu betreten, ohne dich vorzufinden.

Ja - ich weiß, sie ist dazu gedacht, damit ich von dir lerne.

Ich verspreche dir, mich darauf zu besinnen. Ich werde meinen Geist dazu bringen, dich als Meister zu sehen und nicht als Mann, den ich begehre...aber dazu scheine ich mehr Zeit zu benötigen, als ich früher je für möglich gehalten hätte.

Bitte verzeih mir, wenn es meine Schuld sein sollte, dass der Ring uns im Moment nicht zusammenführt.

Sie steckt in mir - die Schülerin - sie ist nur gerade mehr denn je unter dem Weib verborgen, das sich nach dir verzehrt.

In Liebe, Hermine


	63. Chapter 63

**Kapitel 63**

* * *

4. September, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine liebste Hermine,

ich wollte dir längst schreiben, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich schreiben soll. Dich auf diese Weise an mich zu binden, erscheint mir unglaublich ungerecht und als hätte ich dich hintergangen, dich betrogen. Ich lese aus deinen Zeilen, daß du erkennen konntest, daß dies nicht der Fall ist, aber es bleibt dieses Gefühl in mir, denn es ist meiner grenzenlosen Dummheit zuzuschreiben, daß geschehen ist, was geschehen ist. Daß ich nicht daran gedacht habe, daß mein Ring dein Blut längst berührt hatte und daß der Ring den ich dir schickte mit meinem in Berührung war, ist so unwahrscheinlich, daß mein Geist es offenbar absichtlich verdrängt hat. Nur so kann ich es mir erklären.

Was ich damals getan habe... es wäre gelogen, zu behaupten, ich hätte es für jeden getan, aber meine Beweggründe waren andere, als sie es heute wären. Ich hoffte damals noch darauf, daß alles so ausgehen würde, daß es für mich ein Leben nach dem Krieg gibt. Und du warst die, um die ich dieses Leben herum gestalten wollte. Ich wollte dein Wissen, dein Talent wachsen sehen durch meine Leitung. Ich wollte erleben, wie du die Grenzen deines Intellektes sprengst und in neue Höhen aufsteigst. Ich hatte mir, immer dann, wenn das Dasein als Todesser meinen Verstand zu zerschmettern drohte, in zahllosen Stunden ausgemalt, wie es sein würde, mit dir in der Sphäre über die abwegigsten, unwahrscheinlichsten Kompositionen zu diskutieren, mich mit dir anzulegen und in fachlichen Disputen Duelle auszufechten, von denen andere nur träumen können. Diese Vorstellungen, die nichts mit Liebe oder gar einem zärtlichen Gefühl zu tun hatten, sondern nur mit der Begeisterung für deinen Verstand, haben mich mehr als einmal, in der Zeit an Voldemorts Seite, vor dem Irrsinn bewahrt. Dann zu sehen, wie du getroffen wurdest, hat mich für einen Moment lang jede Vorsicht vergessen lassen. Ich konnte dich nicht sterben lassen. Und als du so vor mir lagst und ich die Formel immer wieder sprach, wurde mir bewusst, daß du, ohne daß ich dich in den vorangegangenen Monaten gesehen hätte, mehr für mich geworden warst, als nur die Vorstellung einer intellektuellen Herausforderung. Und sehr unerwartet, stieg ein neues Gefühl für dich in mir auf und ich strich dir die Haare aus dem Gesicht, um dich genauer ansehen zu können. Zum einen wollte ich wissen, ob du leben würdest, aber ich wollte dir auch ins Gesicht sehen, weil ich mich fragte, ob du wirklich die Person sein konntest, mit der ich die Monate in meinen Gedanken verbracht hatte und ich hatte rasende Angst, daß mit dir meine Hoffnung sterben könnte, daß es für mich ein einen Ausweg aus all dem geben könnte. Wie du siehst, waren meine Gedanken sehr viel egoistischerer Natur, als du sicher angenommen hast. Jetzt wird mir rückblickend klar, daß die Verbindung zwischen uns damals bereits ihren Anfang fand, weil dein Ring mit meinem Blut längst benetzt war. Ich hatte damals das Gefühl, daß du mich beruhigen wolltest, obwohl du doch bewusstlos warst. Es fühlte sich an, als wolltest du mir versichern, daß alles gut werden würde und mir war klar, daß mein Leben weitergehen würde, so lange ich daran glauben konnte, daß wir uns wieder begegnen.

Auf Malfoy Island war dies plötzlich so unwahrscheinlich wie nie – aber seltsamerweise blieb der Gedanke daran, daß es irgendwie geschehen würde. Doch die Realität holte mich langsam ein. Jeden Tag ein Stück mehr, mit jeder Feierlichkeit ein Stück mehr und mit jeder Gewalttat der ich tatenlos zusehen und zu der ich sogar Beifall heucheln musste noch ein weiteres Stück mehr... Und in dem Moment – an dem Tag – als ich mich selbst aufgeben wollte und den Entschluß gefasst hatte, die Versuche, Malfoy Island irgendwann zu einem lebenswerten Fleck Erde zu machen, endgültig zu begraben... in diesem Moment kam dein erster Brief...

Ich habe dich gerettet? Ach, Hermine... wenn du wüsstest, wie oft du mich gerettet hast... Wenn ich heute noch ein halbwegs geistig gesunder Mensch bin, dann habe ich dies dir zu verdanken.

Ich habe früher sehr viel Zeit in der Sphäre verbracht. Speziell als mein Meister sehr alt geworden war und mir dorthin oftmals nicht mehr folgen wollte, war sie mir eine Heimstatt, ein Ort, an dem ich meine Ruhe hatte. Doch als mein Meister starb, war damit für mich auch die Sphäre nicht länger zugänglich. Es war so, als hätte man mir den Schlüssel meines Hauses gestohlen. Der Meisterort gibt nicht nur die Möglichkeit, dort zu lernen und zu experimentieren – er ist auch ein Ort des Rückzuges und der Besinnung. Dieser Ort fehlte mir unendlich – aber er blieb mir verschlossen. Also begann ich, wie ich schon sagte, davon zu träumen, daß ich die Sphäre mit dir neu erschaffen könne. Ich war in meiner Phantasie immer und immer wieder mit dir dort... Mir vorzustellen, welche Antworten du geben würdest und wie du an die Aufgaben herangehen würdest, die man dir stellt, war so, als, als spiele ich eine Partie Schach mit mir selbst. Auch dies führt bekanntlich auf Dauer in den Wahnsinn, aber für eine ganze Weile rettet es den Verstand erst einmal.

Du warst schon die, die mich gerettet hat, als ich nicht einmal ansatzweise das empfunden habe, was sich jetzt in mich gesenkt hat.

Dich damals, als du verwundet warst, zu berühren, war beinahe genauso seltsam wie jetzt in der Sphäre. Du willst von mir wissen, wie ich nun über die Situation denke, die sich ergeben hat...

Wie soll ich dir darauf eine Antwort geben, Hermine? Wie soll ich darauf antworten?

Soll ich so antworten, wie es rechtens wäre, so, wie ich es mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren kann? Oder soll ich sagen, wie ich fühle – was ich will?

Hermine, an diesen wenigen Zeilen, die ich bisher geschrieben habe, sitze ich nun schon seit beinahe drei Stunden, weil ich versuche, mich um die Antwort auf deine Frage herumzudrücken. Weil ich nach einem Weg suche, keine Antwort geben zu müssen. Aber ich weiß, daß ich dir eine Antwort schuldig bin und deshalb sage ich dir nun in völliger Offenheit, daß auch ich den Ring ansehe, wann immer sich die Gelegenheit bietet, daß ich seit unserer Begegnung in der Sphäre nicht mehr klar denken kann, weil sich über alles was ich tun will, die Erinnerung an dich schiebt, an deinen Anblick, dein Haar, deine Hände auf mir, deine Augen und deine Lippen auf meinen...

Ich habe den Kuß bereut noch bevor wir uns berührt haben und ich habe, solange ich dich hielt, einen inneren Kampf geführt, weil ich mich von dir losreißen wollte, weil ich wollte, daß mein Verstand über dieses andere Gefühl, über diese unbegreifliche Sehnsucht siegt – aber ich habe wieder und wieder verloren. Ich konnte dich nicht loslassen und ich musste dich fühlen. Und ich habe jetzt, da ich dies schreibe, das Gefühl, daß meine Haut brennt und mein ganzer Körper sich zusammenzieht, weil die Vorstellung davon, dich wieder in den Armen zu halten, eine solche Sehnsucht auslöst, daß ich glaube, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Ich möchte diese Verbindung. Ich möchte sie im Moment mehr als alles andere. Mehr als das Heil dieser Insel, mehr als alles, was man mir bieten könnte. Dich zu wollen, macht mich zum egoistischsten Menschen der Welt, Hermine – so sehr will ich, daß du den Ring, den du trägst, nie wieder ablegst, daß du für jeden weithin sichtbar an mich gebunden bist und mit niemandem sonst einen Bund eingehen kannst.

Tu mit Thomas, was immer du mit ihm tun möchtest, es ist völlig in Ordnung für mich – solange deine Seele mir gehört!

Himmel... Hermine! Was hast du mit mir angestellt? Ich werde diesen Brief mit dutzenden von Siegeln verschließen müssen, denn niemand außer dir darf jeh erfahren, wie es um mich steht.

Die Sphäre bildet sich für uns neu. Verglichen mit früher, war sie schon leicht verändert, als wir gemeinsam dort waren. Aber inzwischen hat sie mich noch einmal alleine gerufen und war noch einmal ein wenig verändert. Dir würden die Änderungen vermutlich nicht auffallen, aber ich konnte sie sehen. Ich denke also nicht, daß die Tatsache, daß du noch nicht wieder dort warst, darin begründet ist, daß du anderes im Sinn hast, als zu lernen.

Aber du hast Recht, daß es in unserer momentanen Situation schwer ist, alleine dort zu sein. Allerdings war es der „Raum" in dem ich dich gehalten habe – und die Erinnerung war noch sehr lebendig... also war ich trotzdem dankbar, daß ich dort sein konnte. Ich denke, daß dein Ring dich mindestens einmal auch alleine dort hinbringen wird. Es scheint dazu notwendig zu sein, sich auf uns beide einzustellen. Vermutlich wirst du sogar länger dort sein, als ich es jetzt war, weil das Feuer dich noch nicht kennt.

Es tut mir leid, daß du die Dinge mit ansehen musstest, die das Feuer gezeigt hat. Das war nicht für deine Augen bestimmt. Obwohl das Feuer wohl entschieden hat, daß es doch so ist, denn, auch wenn ich noch nicht bemerkt hatte, daß du da warst – die Sphäre wußte es natürlich... Ab wann warst du eigentlich da? Wieviel hast du gesehen?

Um mich herum geschehen Wunder – kleine und große... und ich kann nicht mehr tun, als fassungslos und atemlos zuzusehen und zu staunen.

Nachdem ich nach den ersten Zeilen innegehalten hatte und wirklich nicht wußte, was ich weiter schreiben sollte, stand irgendwann Amelie neben mir, wie ein kleiner Geist. Sie ist, ohne, daß ich sie bemerkt hatte, irgendwie neben mich getreten und dort so lange unbewegt stehengeblieben, bis ich sie aus dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen und mich beinahe zu Tode erschrocken habe. Ich hatte erwartet, daß sie lacht, weil sie es endlich wieder einmal geschafft hat, mich zu erschrecken, aber sie hat mich ganz ernst angesehen. Und dann geschah das Unglaubliche. Sie hat mich mit ihrer kleinen Hand näher zu sich herangewunken, dann hat sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und mir kaum hörbar ins Ohr geflüstert: „Wenn du schreibst, sind deine Augen lieb. Zeig mir, wie das geht."

Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Sie hat gesprochen... sie hat zu mir gesprochen. Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ich sie Lesen und Schreiben lehren werde. Sie hat mich umarmt und dann ist sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln gegangen.

Sie hat gesprochen, Hermine... zu mir...

Du hast mich übrigens missverstanden, als du vermutet hast, ich wolle, daß sie meine schwarze Seite sieht. Ich will genau das nicht. Und deshalb verhindere ich, daß sie bei mir schläft. Ich will diesem Kind um jeden Preis ersparen, daß sie meine schwarze Seite sieht.

Denn damit meine ich nicht mich, wenn ich ungehalten oder streng bin – meine schwarze Seite, Hermine, sieht anders aus. Und leider bekommt sie Nachts manchmal die Oberhand, weil meine Träume mich in die Vergangenheit versetzen. Das darf Amelie nicht erleben. Niemals... Sie hat an dem Tag als ihr Vater starb genug Angstschreie für ein ganzes Leben gehört – da braucht sie nicht noch meine...

Ich befürchte, daß Hadass das eine oder andere von hier vermisst – aber ganz sicher nicht die Nächte an meiner Seite...

Es macht mich glücklich, zu lesen, wie ihr gemeinsam die Zukunft gestaltet. Der Gedanke, daß sie bald eine Granger ist, ist... seltsam – seltsam schön... es gibt mir ein Gefühl von „alles ist gut". Selbst wenn zu diesem Paket ein verliebter Harry Potter dazugehört.

Das habe ich jetzt nicht ernst gemeint, Hermine. Was du mir von ihm schreibst, klingt einfühlsamer, als ich ihn in Erinnerung habe. Und ich traue deinem Urteilsvermögen und daher ist es zwar ein leicht eifersüchtiges Gefühl, das mich überkommt, wenn ich an die beiden denke, aber trotz allem ein gutes. Es ist wohl die Eifersucht, die ein Vater empfindet, wenn der erste Freund vor der Türe steht und die Tochter zum Tanz ausführen will... Aber bei ihm kann ich wenigstens sicher sein, daß er halbwegs in der Lage ist, sie zu schützen, wenn ich es nun nicht mehr vermag.

Hermine... bitte achte heute Nacht sehr genau auf Hadass. Ich möchte dich sogar beinahe bitten, nicht von ihrer Seite zu weichen – vielleicht sogar Harry dazuzuholen? Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob sie es überhaupt bemerken wird, aber es ist sehr wahrscheinlich.

Ich werde heute Nacht unser Ehegelübte auflösen, indem ich es magisch breche. Ich werde sie also mit den dazugehörigen Ritualen verstoßen und meinen Ehering zerstören und es könnte sein, daß dies Auswirkungen auf eurer Seite hat, die ich nicht einschätzen kann. Aber es muß sein... Offiziell ist sie natürlich nicht mehr verheiratet, zumal sie eine neue Identität bekommt, aber das Gelübde ist magisch... und die Magie hat durchaus erkannt, daß sie noch, oder wieder, lebt. Ich kann sie nicht freigeben, ohne sie auch in dieser Beziehung von mir zu lösen. Der Gedanke, das Gelübde zu brechen, ist schwierig. Als würde ich sie sich selbst überlassen. Ich war es so viele Jahre gewohnt, auf sie Acht zu geben, daß ich mir schlecht vorkomme, sie so ganz aus meiner Obacht zu lassen.

Sag Harry, daß ich einen Weg finden werde daß er es bereut, wenn er nicht für sie Sorge trägt und sie vor Unheil bewahrt.

Ich will in die Sphäre.

Ich will zu dir.

Ich will dich ganz und gar.

Aber es ist so bezeichnend, daß das, was dich jetzt im Moment am meisten an mich erinnert der Schmerz der Wunde in deiner Hand ist – der Schmerz, den ich dir zugefügt habe.

Manchmal glaube ich, daß das alles ist, was ich kann – Schmerzen verursachen – selbst wenn ich nur das Beste will und der Mensch dem ich dieses Leid zufüge dies sogar weiß. Aber ich werde Hadass' Augen in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht nie wieder vergessen oder den Ausdruck in Albus' Gesicht, als er starb. Und diese beiden sind nur ein Sinnbild für all die anderen Menschen um mich herum.

Meine Ziele mögen oftmals edel sein – meine Wege sind es nie...

Und deswegen kann ich dir nicht schreiben, daß ich dich liebe...

... obwohl es so ist...

Severus


	64. Chapter 64

_Achtung, die Kapitel 64, 65 und 66 werden gleichzeitig online gestellt._

* * *

**Kapitel 64**

* * *

5. September, London

Lieber Severus,

immer noch warte ich darauf, dass der Ring mich ruft. Bislang hat er dies nicht wieder getan. Severus - ich bin nicht würdig...ich weiß es - spüre es!

Ich habe die Mächte enttäuscht, die unsere Verbindung besiegelten.

Bitte verzeih mir!

Die Hermine Granger, die du an deiner Seite wissen wolltest, hat sich als Versagerin herausgestellt.

Ich kann nicht denken. Ich kann mich kaum auf die Dinge des täglichen Lebens konzentrieren.

Ich muss etwas versuchen...bitte verzeih mir falls es nicht klappen sollte und verzeih mir ebenfalls wenn es funktioniert. Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich dir niemals sagen werde welcher Versuch es ist.

Schreibe mir nicht!

Ich werde dir schreiben - sobald ich mich wieder fühlen kann.

Im Moment kann ich es nicht...ich muss Klarheit erlangen!

Hermine


	65. Chapter 65

_Achtung, die Kapitel 64, 65 und 66 werden gleichzeitig online gestellt._

* * *

**Kapitel 65**

* * *

5. September, London 

Lieber Severus,

ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht so sehr enttäuscht, wie ich es glaube.

Niemals wollte ich den Willen der Ringe anzweifeln.

Mir war bewusst, dass sie eine Macht haben, die wir nicht begreifen können und es stand mir nicht zu, ihre Entscheidung in Zweifel zu ziehen.

Doch der Verlust meiner Konzentration war eines der schrecklichsten Geschehnisse in meinem Leben und ich hoffe es wird mir verziehen, dass ich an mir selbst zweifelte - ich hoffe die Mächte können mir verzeihen und ich hoffe du kannst es!

Ich fühle mich nun wesentlich ruhiger und mein Kopf wird langsam klarer. Der Ring an meinem Finger scheint mit mir verschmolzen und ich vertraue wieder auf ihn - und auf mich!

Wenn meine Selbstzweifel dafür sorgten, dass du in mir eine unzureichende Schülerin siehst, so werde ich ihn ablegen.

All die Dinge, die in letzter Zeit geschehen sind...all das Grauen hat sich in meinem Kopf festgesetzt...aber nicht nur dies, wie du weißt, sondern auch das übermächtige Verlangen nach dir.

Es ist besänftigt - bitte frage mich nie nach dem Grund dafür, bitte!

Du wolltest von mir wissen seit wann ich zugegen war, als wir in der Sphäre aufeinander trafen.

Severus, ich war es lange genug um zu erkennen, dass du schon soviel Schmerz im Leben ertragen musstest, dass es jeden anderen Menschen den ich kenne gebrochen hätte.

Und ich war es früh genug, um mit eigenen Ohren zu hören, was du mir in deinem letzten Brief nicht sagen wolltest - und dennoch tatest du es!

Vielleicht sind wir beide zur Zeit mehr verwirrt, als gut für uns ist.

Doch ich fühle mich nun ruhig genug, um meine Ausbildung anzutreten und ich vertraue auf die Macht der Ringe, dass sie mich mit diesem besonderen Ort vertraut machen werden.

In schändlichster Weise habe ich dich bei meinem ersten heutigen Brief im Unklaren darüber gelassen, wie es Hadass ergangen ist.

Dies hole ich nun nach und schildere dir, was ich dazu sagen kann - auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich nur einen Bruchteil von dem miterlebte, was wohl in ihr vorging.

Harry blieb als Gast bei uns. Wir unterhielten uns noch lange im Wohnzimmer.

Ich hatte leise ihre Tür geöffnet, nachdem Hadass früh zu Bett gegangen war. Ihr Atem ging regelmäßig und sie schlief friedlich. Doch plötzlich schrie sie auf und wir stürzten sofort zu ihr ins Zimmer. Sie lag zusammengekauert und ihr Blick war leer.

Ich berührte sie, doch sie schien es nicht zu spüren.

Severus, sie war eiskalt. Harry holte weitere Decken, doch auch diese schienen sie nicht wärmen zu können. Also blieben wir bei ihr und versuchten mit ihr zu sprechen. Hadass Blick blieb leer. Ich bekam wirklich Angst um sie und gerade als ich beginnen wollte sie zu untersuchen, traten Tränen in ihre Augen. Sie sah mich an und schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

In ihrem schmerzerfüllten Lächeln konnte ich lesen, dass sie wusste, dass ich vorher über deinen Schritt informiert gewesen war - und ich kam mir vor wie eine Verräterin, weil ich sie nicht gewarnt hatte.

Aber es wäre nicht meine Aufgabe gewesen, nicht wahr? Es war ein Schritt zwischen euch beiden.

Ihre Stimme klang auch nicht vorwurfsvoll, nur unendlich traurig, als sie mir sagte, dass ich dir schreiben soll, dass sie wüsste warum du es getan hättest - ich soll dir sagen, dass sie sich deinem Wunsch beugt. Aber es war nicht ihr Wunsch - dies sah ich deutlich; und Harry war in diesem Moment wie versteinert.

Harry...ja, er gehört wohl zu ihrem neuen Leben und ich habe ihm deine Worte ausgerichtet, die - wie wohl nicht anders zu erwarten - eher eine Drohung waren...Er sagte nicht viel dazu, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er begreift, welchen Schritt du hier getan hast...und was dieser Schritt auch für ihn bedeutet. Er braucht etwas Zeit, um seine Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen...ich verstehe dies gerade im Moment sehr gut, habe ich selbst doch eine solche Achterbahnfahrt hinter mir.

Ich konnte kaum glauben, was du mir von Amelie schriebst. Sie spricht! Sie will lernen zu lesen und zu schreiben...weil sie dich in diesen Momenten glücklich gesehen hat! Du beeinflusst dieses Kind so sehr - ich wünschte ich könnte sie nur einmal sehen.

Ihre Mutter muss unendlich glücklich sein - sie weiß doch, dass Amelie mit dir sprach?

Du weißt hoffentlich, wie sehr dir ihre Mutter vertraut. Sie lässt sie in deiner Nähe bleiben...in deinem Bett schlafen - sie scheint dir so sehr zu vertrauen, wie sie es wohl sonst nur bei dem Vater ihres Kindes tun würde.

Nein, Severus, natürlich soll dieses Kind nichts von deinen schrecklichen Kämpfen miterleben und es schnürte mir das Herz zu, als ich las, welche Qualen du durchmachst wenn die Erinnerungen dich im Traum überfallen.

Wenn jemand aus Malfoy-Island einen Ort machen kann der friedlich ist - an dem man leben kann ohne ständiger Angst und Gewalt ausgesetzt zu sein, dann bist du dieser Mensch der das vollbringen kann.

Ja, deine Ziele sind edel...und dass deine Wege von dem gleichen Grauen geprägt sind, welches du zu verhindern suchst, ist mir mehr als klar geworden. Diese Wege sind notwendig - und wer sonst könnte sie gehen...wer würde sie um eines solchen Zieles wegen gehen, wenn nicht du?

Es war nicht egoistisch von dir mich aus dem Grunde retten zu wollen, damit du deine Träume durch mich verwirklicht sehen konntest. Denn es ist vermutlich auch immer ein Stück weit egoistisch wenn man liebt. Ist es nicht so, dass Liebe letztendlich immer auch der eigenen Verwirklichung dient?

Du sagst, dass mein erster Brief dich in einer Zeit erreichte, in der du deine Wünsche für die Insel fast begraben hättest und dass du durch mich halbwegs bei gesundem Menschenverstand geblieben bist...Severus, meine ersten Briefe an dich waren so hässlich...wenn ich es doch nur geahnt hätte, wie du empfindest...

Ich bereue nicht, deine Schülerin zu sein - deine Kontaktperson zum Festland - deine Geliebte in Gedanken - ich bereue nicht, den Ring genommen zu haben und ich bete, dass du nicht zu sehr enttäuscht von mir warst, als ich sagte, ich sei nicht in der Lage zu lernen.

Ich werde es sein - das weiß ich jetzt!

Doch ob ich die andere Sphäre je wieder betreten darf, kann ich nicht voraussagen.

Ich werde geduldig sein...und warten.

Deine Hermine


	66. Chapter 66

_Achtung, die Kapitel 64, 65 und 66 werden gleichzeitig online gestellt._

* * *

**Kapitel 66**

* * *

5. September, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Hochverehrte Miss Granger,

mein Name ist Isabell Noaree. Ich bin Hausdienerin auf Snape Manor.

Mein Herr, Lord Snape, bat mich, Sie in einer kurzen Notiz wissen zu lassen, daß er Ihre Briefe erhalten habe und daß es nichts mit Ihnen zu tun habe, wenn er nicht gleich antwortet. Sie möchten sich keine Sorgen machen, soll ich Ihnen ausrichten und er werde sich in Kürze wieder bei Ihnen melden. Vielleicht würde er Ihnen heute Nacht noch schreiben, dies könne er aber nicht mit Gewissheit sagen.

Da ich meinem Herrn die Post bringe, weiß ich, dass Sie beinahe täglich Briefe austauschen und daher wage ich es, die Tatsache, dass er mir sagte, was ich schreiben solle, mir aber keine Dinge nannte, die ich nicht schreiben solle, so auszulegen, dass ich Ihnen mehr schreiben darf – obwohl ich es natürlich besser weiß. Bitte verraten Sie mich trotzdem nicht. Ich handle aus Sorge um meinen Herrn - nicht um ungehorsam zu sein.

Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen gestehe, dass ich – ebenfalls aus Vorsicht und Sorge – Erkundigungen einholen ließ, darüber, wer Sie sind. Daher weiß ich, dass Sie eine ausgebildete Medihexe sind.

Eine solche gibt es auf dieser Insel nicht. Aber mein Herr benötigt die Hilfe einer solchen Person. Er hat vor sehr kurzer Zeit erst, bei einem Zwischenfall, sehr viel Blut verloren und ist weit davon entfernt, sich davon erholt zu haben, auch wenn er anderes behauptet. Es schien ihm allerdings nach und nach ein wenig besser zu gehen.

Doch in der vergangenen Nacht muß erneut etwas geschehen sein, das die Dienerschaft seines Hauses diesmal nicht mitbekommen hat.

Er hat sein Bett in der letzten Nacht nicht aufgesucht. Es war unbenutzt.

Er saß heute morgen, als ich ihn wecken wollte bereits auf dem Balkon seines Büros. Dort ist er noch immer und reagiert auf beinahe gar nichts. Ihre beiden Briefe von heute, scheinen ihn nicht so erfreut zu haben, wie sonst – oder es hat ihn einfach nur zu sehr angestrengt, sie zu lesen. Ich weiß es nicht.

Er hat die beiden Ringe, die er sonst immer trägt, abgelegt und vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen. Er bewegt seine Hände, als würden sie schmerzen, und er reibt sich zwischendurch immer wieder die Handgelenke.

Miss Granger, ich helfe meinem Herrn seit vielen Monaten dabei, sich an- und auszukleiden und berühre ihn daher oft. Er ist immer sehr warm – aber als ich ihm vorhin den verletzten Arm neu verbunden habe, habe ich ihn zwangsläufig berührt. Er fühlt sich an, als wäre er aus Eis. Das ist wohl auch der Grund, warum er Ihnen im Moment nicht schreibt. Ich glaube nicht, dass man mit so kalten Händen eine Feder halten kann.

Ich habe Angst um ihn, Miss Granger. Sie sind Medihexe. Können Sie mir nicht einen Rat geben, was ich mit ihm tun kann, damit es ihm besser geht? Wenn wir Heiltränke brauchen, wenden wir uns an ihn – aber nun ist er es, der Hilfe bräuchte und kann sie sich selbst offenbar nicht geben.

Ich würde nicht wagen, Ihnen das alles zu schreiben, Miss Granger, wenn es nicht so beängstigend anders wäre, als sonst. Sonst reißt er sich einfach nur zusammen. Selbst als seine verehrte Frau, die freundliche Lady Hadass gestorben war, hat er keine Miene verzogen und stattdessen den anderen Mut gemacht – aber jetzt sitzt er da, von mir in eine dicke Decke gehüllt, und sieht so… so unendlich traurig… aus.

Bitte schreiben Sie mir, was ich ihm geben kann oder was ich mit ihm tun soll, damit es ihm besser geht.

Wenn Sie dafür weitere Informationen benötigen, will ich Ihnen auch diese heimlich zukommen lassen. Aber ich flehe Sie noch einmal an, mich nicht zu verraten, denn es würde mich gewiss meine Arbeit kosten und ich muß ein kleines Kind ernähren und auf dieser Insel beschützen. Nehmen Sie mir bitte nicht, was ich habe, nur weil ich mir große Sorgen mache, um meinen guten Herrn.

Mit den hochachtungsvollsten Grüßen

Isabell Noaree


	67. Chapter 67

**Kapitel 67**

* * *

6. September, London 

Sehr geehrte Mrs. Noaree,

bitte machen Sie sich keine Sorgen darüber, dass Sie Ihre Stelle verlieren könnten, weil Sie mir Ihre Sorge um Master Snape mitteilten. Dies wird nicht geschehen!

Ihr Brief erreichte mich erst in den frühen Morgenstunden und es tut mir leid, dass ich daher erst jetzt antworte.

Master Snapes derzeitiger Zustand ist auf ein Ritual zurückzuführen, das er selbst in die Wege geleitet hat. Die Symptome gehören leider zu den Auswirkungen und es ist nicht ganz unkompliziert, in diesen Vorgang einzugreifen.

Im Falle Ihres Herrn erscheint es mir jedoch unbedingt nötig, denn er hat durch den Blutverlust nicht die nötige Kraft, um diesen Prozess unbeschadet zu überstehen.

Ich beschreibe Ihnen daher die Zubereitung eines Trankes, mit dem ich gerade erfolgreich gearbeitet habe und ich hoffe, dass dieser auch Master Snape hilft.

Um ihn herzustellen benötigen Sie nicht viel - es ist jedoch wichtig mit äußerster Präzision zu arbeiten. Doch ich bin überzeugt, dass dies eine Herausforderung ist, die Sie mit Bravour meistern werden.

Bitte halten Sie sich ganz genau an meine Anweisungen - ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie dies tun werden, denn der Trank ist nicht ungefährlich!

Füllen Sie bitte einen Viertel Liter Wasser in einen Kupferkessel.

Bringen Sie das Wasser zum sieden.

Wenn es Blasen bildet, fügen Sie eine der Beeren hinzu, die ich Ihnen in dem versiegelten Gefäß mitgeschickt habe - bitten berühren Sie sie nicht mit den Händen, denn es handelt sich um die Frucht des Seidelbaststrauches und ist hochgiftig!

Lassen Sie sie genau eine Minute in dem kochenden Wasser - danach muss sie entfernt werden, denn sie darf keinesfalls verzehrt werden!

Das Daphnetoxin und Mezerin, das in das Wasser abgegeben wurde, muss nun mit dem Mark der Sagopalme soweit neutralisiert werden, dass es seine Wirkung auf den Kreislauf abgeben kann, ohne dass es zu einer Vergiftung führt. Dazu fügen Sie die komplette Dosis des Pulvers bei, welches ich Ihnen ebenfalls mitschicke.

Lassen Sie diese Mischung eine Viertelstunde lang kochen. Danach wird der Sud nur so lange abgekühlt, bis er trinkbar ist - und nun kommt der wohl schwierigste Teil...Sie müssen ihn dem Patienten verabreichen.

Sie baten mich, nicht zu verraten, dass Sie mir von Ihrer Sorge um Ihren Herrn schrieben - ich bin mir jedoch relativ sicher, dass er den Trank nicht einnehmen wird, wenn er nicht weiß aus welcher Feder das Rezept stammt. Und ich möchte Ihnen dringend davon abraten es heimlich zu versuchen, denn erstens könnte die Wirkung damit zunichte gemacht werden, und zweitens wird er es bemerken und dann vermutlich tatsächlich äußerst zornig reagieren.

Daher möchte ich Sie bitten ihm zu offenbaren, dass Sie mich diesbezüglich anschrieben - ich werde jegliche Konsequenz tragen, das verspreche ich Ihnen!

Es ist wichtig, dass er den Trank kurz nach der Zubereitung einnimmt - daher händigen Sie ihm bitte die Zeilen aus, die ich Ihnen mit diesem Brief schicke.

Mrs. Noaree, ich bin Ihnen zutiefst dankbar, dass Sie sich an mich gewandt haben und möchte Ihnen auf diesem Wege gerne noch etwas mitteilen - ich weiß, dass Ihr Leben eine tragische Wendung mit dem Tode Ihres Mannes nahm; und ich lese aus Ihren Zeilen, dass Sie in ständiger Sorge um Ihr Kind leben. Ich möchte Ihnen so gerne die Ängste nehmen, doch wäre es natürlich vermessen, da ich selbst nie die Gefahren von Malfoy Island am eigenen Leib erfahren musste.

Doch ich möchte Ihnen Hoffnung machen - Hoffnung, dass Ihre Welt sich ändern kann.

Bitte haben Sie Vertrauen und hören Sie auf Ihr Gefühl.

Sie sind auf Snape Manor in Sicherheit und Amelie ist es ebenfalls.

Ihre dankbare Hermine Granger

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

_Ein Brief, der versiegelt beiliegt und die Aufschrift trägt: Für Master Snape_

_

* * *

_

Liebster Severus,

der Trank, den dir deine Hausdienerin Isabell Noaree überreicht, ist der gleiche den ich Hadass verabreichte, nachdem ich feststellte, dass die Kälte aus ihrem Körper einfach nicht weichen wollte. Ich bitte dich inständig ihn einzunehmen und Isabell damit für Ihren Mut zu danken, dass Sie sich mir anvertraute.

Severus, du weißt selbst, dass du am Ende deiner Kräfte bist.

Nimm bitte diesen Trank und lass dir von den Menschen helfen, die sich um dich sorgen.

Lass die Nähe zu, die sie dir schenken. Du brauchst auch diese - nicht nur den Trank - doch ich konnte Isabell unmöglich darum bitten, denn ich weiß, dass sie ohnehin schon in Sorge ist, dass du erbost über ihr Handeln sein könntest. Wie könnte ich sie dann darum bitten, dass sie an deiner Seite bleibt? Es ist an dir, ihr dies zu zeigen, damit sie sieht, dass du ihr gegenüber keinen Groll hegst.

Severus - ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du sie nicht dafür bestrafen wirst, dass sie diese Initiative ergriff - solltest du dennoch den Wunsch verspüren, jemanden dafür bezahlen zu lassen, so bin _ich_ es, auf die du deinen Zorn richten musst. Isabell vertraut dir - du weißt wie sehr - enttäusche sie nicht...enttäusche mich nicht!

In Liebe, Hermine


	68. Chapter 68

**Kapitel 68**

* * *

6. September, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Hermine,

Was du getan hast, grenzte an einen Mordanschlag – ich hoffe, daß dir das klar ist. Isabell hat vor lauter Aufregung einen nicht unerheblichen Teil des Sagopalmenmarkpulvers fein säuberlich um den winzigen Kessel herum verteilt. Sie hat, bei dem Versuch einen Kupferkessel zu besorgen, obendrein lediglich auf die Oberfläche des Kessels geachtet und nicht bemerkt, daß das Kupfer innen braun emailliert war... Da ich jedoch riechen konnte, daß die Toxine wenigstens halbwegs neutralisiert waren, bin ich deiner Bitte gefolgt und habe das Höllengebräu getrunken.

Mir war in der Stunde nach der Einnahme zwar speiübel davon, aber ich gestehe, daß ich dir trotz der Übelkeit zu Dank verpflichtet bin. Die Auswirkungen des Rituals waren... heftig... und so wie es aussieht, hat, wie ich befürchtet hatte, Hadass einen Teil davon abbekommen. Ich bin sehr froh, daß sie bei dir war, denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr überhaupt hätte helfen können. Von dem Trank, den du Isabell hast brauen lassen, habe ich noch nie gehört und ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was die Kälte ausgelöst haben könnte. Ich weiß nur, daß ich mich gefühlt habe, als sei ich längst erfroren und es war eine sehr unschöne Erfahrung, zu realisieren, daß dieses Gefühl nicht von alleine wegging.

Unangenehmer allerdings, war die emotionale Komponente, die du ja auch bei Hadass gesehen hast. Ich fürchte, ich habe mich vor Isabell einigermaßen blamiert, als die Wirkung deines Trankes seine Wirkung entfaltete.

Isabell... Nur deine Bitte hat sie davor bewahrt, entlassen zu werden. Sie hat nicht nur privateste Dinge ausgeplaudert, sondern dies zum einen auch noch an eine Person getan, die sie nicht kannte und zum anderen und zu allem Überfluss in schriftlicher Form! Was, wenn dieser Brief abgefangen worden wäre? Was, wenn die falschen Leute von meinem Zustand erfahren hätten? Das erscheint dir alles nicht schlimm? Wie wäre es dann mit der Version, daß irgendjemand einen Brief fälscht, der dann angeblich von dir kommt und einen gänzlich anderen „Heiltrank" vorschlägt?

Es darf nicht sein, daß irgendjemand aus meinem Umfeld, ganz gleich wie groß eine eventuelle Sorge sein mag, von mir Dinge weitergibt, die nicht für die Öffentlichkeit gedacht sind!

Und es ist Unfug, meinen Zorn darüber an dir auszulassen, wenn du nur der reagierende Part warst – sie war diejenige, die die Initiative ergriffen hat! Sie hat dir geschrieben! Sie hat, dir blind vertrauend – einer Fremden vertrauend! – einen Trank gebraut und mir verabreicht!

Nun gut... und ich war vertrauensselig genug, ihn zu trinken...

Aber Isabell hat sich mit dieser Aktion in mehrerlei Hinsicht keinen Gefallen getan. Ich denke, daß sie längst bereut, was sie losgetreten hat. Ich wollte sie ihrer Zimmerpflichten entbinden und sie stattdessen, wenigstens für eine Weile, in die Küche schicken. Aber das geht jetzt eigentlich nicht mehr – oder eigentlich müsste ich es gerade jetzt tun – die Situation ist nun eine unmögliche...

Wenn es Hadass nach der Einnahme deines so überaus wirksamen Trankes ähnlich erging wie mir, dann hoffe ich, daß du im Zimmer geblieben bist. Wie lange hast du Isabell die Beere kochen lassen? Vierzehn, fünfzehn Minuten? Es muß enorm lange gewesen sein... das Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Nähe wird geradezu unerträglich.

Das Siegel deiner Notiz an mich war ungebrochen, als Isabell ihn mir gab, aber als sie mir half, ins Büro zu kommen, hat sie wohl im Vorbeigehen einen Blick darauf geworfen und ist dann, aufgrund deiner Zeilen, nicht mehr von meiner Seite gewichen.

Das dumme Mädchen...

Genau so etwas wollte ich immer verhindern – aber nun ist es geschehen. Ich versuche Mitleid mit ihr zu empfinden, aber alles was in meinem Kopf zustande kommt ist die Hoffnung, daß du dein Verlangen nach mir damit besänftig hast, daß du mit Thomas zusammen warst – damit nicht ich alleine diesem Verlangen nachgegeben habe.

Ist es so?

Du hast mich gebeten, nicht zu fragen – aber ich kann nicht anders – ich muß es wissen. Ich kann damit leben, wenn es so ist, das weißt du, aber ich muß es wissen – jedes Detail...

Mit Isabell gab es keine Besonderheiten zu erzählen. Sie hat mich im Büro keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen und sie hat mich ständig berührt – ständig! Sie hat meine Haare gebürstet, wie sie es sonst abends tut, aber sie hat mehr getan. Sie hat mich plötzlich von hinten umfasst, gehalten und ihr Gesicht mit der Seite an meinen Kopf gelegt, dann meinen Nacken massiert und meine Schultern.

Der Trank hat, in Kombination mit ihren Berührungen einen Ausbruch bewirkt, der mir in höchstem Maße peinlich ist! Isabell beruhigte mich, dies sei nun endlich die Trauer um meine Gemahlin... natürlich ist das sicherlich eine Komponente gewesen, aber wenn sie weitere Details wüsste...

Alles in mir rief laut „halt" – bei ihren Berührungen, aber mein Körper hat mich betrogen und nach mehr verlangt. Ich habe mehrfach gesagt, sie solle gehen, aber hier hört ja plötzlich keiner mehr auf mich! Jeder macht was er will! Sie ist geblieben... Irgendwann beruhigte mein Geist sich wieder einigermaßen, aber das Verlangen blieb und ich versuchte wieder, sie wegzuschicken. Als sie dann immer noch nicht ging, habe ich sie entlassen.

Als ich ihr das sagte, saß ich auf meinem Bürostuhl und sie hockte vor mir, wieder einmal meine Hände mit ihren umfassend.

Erst glaubte ich, sie bräche nur in Tränen aus, aber dann tauchte zusätzlich zu diesen verwirrenden Tropfen etwas anderes in ihrem Gesicht auf und während sie murmelte „dann ist es jetzt auch schon egal und sie hat gesagt, daß ich auf mein Gefühl hören soll", reckte sie sich zu mir hoch und küsste mich. Ich weiß nicht genau, was sie damit meinte, aber ich habe mich in dieses unerwartete Angebot völlig widerstandslos fallen lassen.

Hermine, ich habe dir gesagt, daß es früher oder später passieren würde, also werde ich mich nicht mit deinem Trank herausreden – und ich glaube auch, daß seine Wirkung zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits abgeebbt war -, aber ich weiß noch genau, daß du mir geschrieben hattest, daß es in Ordnung war, daß Amelie in mein Bett gekommen war – daß du es nur verachtenswert gefunden hättest, wenn ich die Mutter zu mir geholt hätte.

Genau das ist jetzt aber geschehen. Und ich kann es nicht bereuen, weil mein Körper sich nun endlich wieder ein wenig normaler anfühlt.

Sie liegt nebenan und schläft. Geistig und körperlich überfordert. Ich bin froh, daß ich noch nicht wieder ganz im Vollbesitz meiner Kräfte bin – ich weiß nicht, was ich dann von ihr gefordert hätte.

Natürlich werde ich sie nicht entlassen – und das nicht nur nicht, weil du mich darum bittest, sondern weil ich es einfach nicht tun würde. Ich muß nur besser auf sie aufpassen. Es darf nie wieder vorkommen, daß jemand irgendwem irgendetwas über mich berichtet! Und es darf auch nie wieder vorkommen, daß ich nicht weiß, daß jemand aus meinem Hausstand Erkundigungen über mein Umfeld eingeholt hat!

Doch ich denke, daß sie für dieses Mal genug gestraft ist.

Ob sie sich mir wohl hingegeben hat, um ihre Entlassung rückgängig zu machen? Ich glaube beinahe, daß es nicht so ist. Der Satz „dann ist es auch schon egal", lässt vermuten, daß sie mit der Entlassung sogar gerechnet hat. Aber wenn es nicht so ist, verstehe ich diese Frau nicht... Sie muß doch gewusst haben, was kommt, wenn sie tut, was sie getan hat.

Geht es Hadass heute besser? Hat das Mittel bei ihr auch gewirkt? Was glaubt, sie, was mein Wunsch ist, den sie akzeptiert? Meint sie die Trennung von mir oder glaubt sie, ich fordere von ihr eine neue Bindung? Sollte sie letztes glauben, dann sage ihr unbedingt, daß das nicht der Fall ist! Ich wollte nur für alle Eventualitäten vorsorgen, sie völlig frei machen! Ob und mit wem sie sich neu bindet, liegt einzig und allein bei ihr!

Ich musste heute Nacht, nach dem Ritual sogar die Ringe von den Händen nehmen, weil sie auf meiner Haut geradezu unerträglich heiß waren. Mein Ehering ist nun an einen sicheren Ort weggeschlossen. Den Meisterring trage ich wieder. Und ich kann dir versichern, daß ich keine einzige Sekunde enttäuscht war, als du so vehement ins Zweifeln geraten bist. Ich habe mir nur Sorgen um dich gemacht... Große Sorgen... aber damit musstest du alleine klar kommen. Dabei hätte ich dir nicht einmal helfen können, wenn ich neben dir gestanden hätte.

Ich bin sehr erleichtert, daß du diese Kriese überstanden hast, denn ich bin sicher, daß dir der Weg in die Sphäre nun wieder offen steht und dein Ring dich in allernächster Zeit hineinbringen wird. Das Gefühl, das du beschreibst – diese Empfindung, der Ring fühle sich an, als sei er mit dem Finger verschmolzen... wenn du ihn dabei nicht als Fremdkörper empfindest, sondern als neues Element an und in dir, dann ist es richtig – dann ist er dabei, dich gänzlich zu akzeptieren. So seltsam es klingen mag, aber der Ring braucht genauso viel Zeit, sich an dich zu gewöhnen, wie du Zeit brauchst, um all das Neue zu verstehen, das er bringt.

Du kannst in der Sphäre das Feuer übrigens um alles mögliche bitten. Selbst wenn du es noch nicht verstehst (was aber nicht sicher ist – vielleicht bist du ein Naturtalent für diese Sprache), kann es dich in jedem Fall verstehen und wenn es möchte, wird es sicher auf deine Bitten reagieren. Vielleicht können die Flammen dir bestimmte Dinge erzählen oder erklären, die ich dir nicht vermitteln kann. Manchmal beantwortet das Feuer sogar Fragen, von denen man gar nicht wußte, daß man sie hatte. Du wirst es lieben. Da bin ich sicher...

Und was das Lernen betrifft, werde ich übrigens Amelie gegenüber natürlich mein Versprechen halten und der Unterricht mit ihr wird morgen beginnen. Sie ist zwar noch sehr jung, aber ich denke, daß sie intelligent genug ist, um es zu versuchen.

Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich in der Sphäre wiederzusehen...

Du hast alles mit angehört, als ich mit dir dort war? Wie sagte Isabell so schön? Dann ist es jetzt auch egal...

In Liebe, dein Severus

PS. Man hat mir heute die Holztruhe – gefüllt - zurückgeschickt – ich kenne nun einen wichtigen Teil der neuen Hierarchie des Festlandes und Malfoy möchte mich morgen sprechen... ich bin gespannt, was er will...


	69. Chapter 69

_Liebe Leser, ich hab jetzt einen 32-Stunden-non-stop-Computer-Marathon in der Firma hinter mir und muß den Rest der Woche noch ähnlich hart ran, um alle Termine halten zu können. Kira ist in den nächsten beiden Tagen ebenfalls jobgebunden und daher wird es uns sehr schwer fallen, auf eure Reviews zu antworten. Wir hoffen, daß ihr uns eure Meinung trotzdem nicht vorenthaltet!!! Liebe Grüße -gähn- Satia, die jetzt zum Komaschlafen ins Nebenzimmer geht._

* * *

**Kapitel 69**

* * *

7. September, London 

Oh Severus - liebster Severus,

es ist geschehen! Ich war dort - in der Sphäre!

Ich bin unendlich glücklich und hungrig. Hungrig auf mehr des Wissens, das ich dort erfuhr!

Das Feuer sprach zu mir, als hätte ich dort schon immer meinen Platz gehabt und dennoch war alles neu - ich war neu - und das was ich erfuhr war neu. Aber trotzdem kannte das Feuer mein Innerstes...es ist so schwer zu beschreiben - aber dir muss ich es nicht beschreiben...du kennst das Gefühl. Ich durfte mich mit allem vertraut machen und die Stimme des Feuers erläuterte unablässig den Sinn und Zweck der Gegenstände und der Sphäre selbst.

Es ist tatsächlich ein eigenartiger Ort. Es war anders dort, ohne dich. Ich kann es schlecht beschreiben, aber ich denke es waren Kleinigkeiten, die darauf hinwiesen, dass der Ort zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur auf mich eingestellt war. Dinge standen oder lagen so, wie ich sie platzieren würde und der Raum sah aus, als hätte ich dort schon seit Ewigkeiten experimentiert. Aber das Feuer ließ auch keinen Zweifel daran, dass ich mich immer noch eingewöhnen müsste. Schafft es deshalb diese vertraute Umgebung? War ich deshalb alleine dort? Ja - ich war dort in der Tat sehr lange...ich denke es war die ganze Nacht.

Aber weißt du was das Faszinierendste war? Es gab Zutaten in Hülle und Fülle, die in Wahrheit äußerst selten sind und ich konnte meine Augen kaum von den Funkenregen-Samenkörnern lassen, die ich immer für einen Mythos hielt - stammen sie doch angeblich von einem Baum, der weder Jahreszeiten, noch den Wechsel von Tag und Nacht erlebt hat.

Natürlich bemerkte das Feuer meine Verwirrung und ich erfuhr, dass diese Zutat tatsächlich nur in der Sphäre existiert. Und dann zeigte es mir den Garten. Einen Garten voller Wunder!

Oh Severus, sind das die Geheimnisse, von denen du sprachst, die mich noch erwarten würden?

Natürlich konnte ich nicht begreifen, wozu Zutaten dienen sollen, die es in unserer Welt gar nicht gibt, aber auch darauf erhielt ich eine Antwort.

Zu jeder dieser Zutaten gibt es in unserer Welt Gegenstücke - man muss sie nur richtig zusammenstellen um die gleiche Wirkung zu erzielen, wie sie beispielsweise die Funkenregen-Samenkörner in der Sphäre haben. Dies ist meine erste Aufgabe und ich weiß, dass das Feuer mir diese Aufgabe gab, weil ich sie mir selbst gab, in dem Moment, als ich erkannte, dass auch Unmögliches möglich ist.

Ich habe die Anweisung erhalten, dir meine Ergebnisse beim nächsten Besuch der Sphäre vorzulegen. Severus, ich war über diese Ankündigung so glücklich, denn sie bedeutet, dass ich dich dort bald wiedersehen werde - und ich könnte fast schwören, dass das Feuer als Reaktion auf meine Gefühle heißer glühte, bevor ich mich plötzlich in meinem Bett wiederfand.

Bitte entschuldige, dass ich seit etlichen Zeilen nichts anderes tue, als dir über diesen Ort zu schreiben, den du so viel länger kennst als ich - viel _besser_ kennst - doch du kennst auch mich viel zu gut...ich kann meine Begeisterung nicht zurückhalten und ich freue mich, wenn du sie mit mir teilst.

Doch nun habe ich mich lange genug darum gedrückt, dir auf deinen Brief zu antworten, nicht wahr?

Du ahnst sicher, dass ich tausende Tode gestorben bin, als ich ihn las.

Natürlich war mir klar, dass es heikel war, die Zubereitung eines Trankes mit hoher toxischer Wirkung in die Hände eines Laien zu legen.

Doch meine Anweisungen waren äußerst präzise und ich kann mir nicht denken, dass sie die Beere des Seidelbaststrauches länger als eine Minute gekocht hat.

Severus, ich wusste, dass du erbost sein würdest - und ich weiß ebenso, dass der Trank dich dazu brachte, überhaupt wieder in der Lage zu sein, dich in Rage zu versetzen.

Also denke bitte darüber nach, ob es sinnvoller gewesen wäre, dich kraftlos und wehrlos diesem Zustand länger ausgesetzt zu lassen, oder ob es nicht doch richtig war, Wege zu gehen, die...waghalsig waren, um dich zu Kräften kommen zu lassen.

Du hast diese Kräfte bereits kurze Zeit später äußerst gezielt zum Einsatz gebracht, wie ich deinem Brief entnehmen konnte.

...das klang nicht nett...verzeih!

Ich habe kein Recht mich auf diese Art zu äußern...nein, dieses Recht habe ich ein für allemal verwirkt.

Ja, du hast Recht mit deiner Vermutung was Thomas betrifft - aber du kennst das ganze Ausmaß nicht und ich möchte es dir nicht offenbaren. Ich kann nicht, denn es ist das wirklich Verwerflichste, das ich je tat.

Wenn du nun also mit Isabell geschlafen hast, so habe ich nicht das geringste Recht dies zu verurteilen. Ich verurteile es auch nicht und ich möchte dir nur sagen, dass du letztendlich ihrem Mut die Tatsache verdankst, dass du überhaupt dazu in der Lage warst - und außerdem war es mir immer klar, dass dies geschehen würde.

Als ich dir schrieb, dass ich in jener ersten Nacht, in der ich dich beobachtete, froh war, dass es das Kind war, das in deinem Bett lag und nicht die Mutter, da ahnte ich schon, dass sie es eines Tages sehr wohl sein würde, die Haut an Haut mit dir läge.

Doch in dieser Nacht hattest du keine Gespielin in dein Bett gelassen und ich musste nicht mitansehen, wie du eine andere Frau liebkost, und vor Eifersucht vergehen, weil ich es doch sein wollte, die deine Hände auf ihrem Körper spürt.

Aber jetzt ist es geschehen und ich bin erstaunt wie blind du bist!

Severus, diese Frau hat ihre Stellung aufs Spiel gesetzt - sie vertraut dir ihr Kind an - sie hat diese Worte, nachdem du ihr gekündigt hast, nur aus einem einzigen Grund heraus gesagt...sie liebt dich!

Natürlich, du bietest ihr Schutz - du bietest ihr ein Dach über dem Kopf und eine Zukunft für ihr Kind. Aber Severus, all diese Dinge hat sie in Gefahr gebracht um dir zu helfen. Wäre es nur das gewesen, so könnte man immer noch vermuten, dass sie nur dein Überleben sichern wollte um alles so zu erhalten wie es jetzt ist - selbst wenn sie sich dir hingab, nachdem sie meinen Brief an dich gelesen hat - den sie keinesfalls hätte lesen dürfen...aber ihre Worte lassen mich nur zu diesem Schluss kommen, wenn ich sie mit ihren Handlungen in Einklang bringe. Sie muss dich lieben.

Aber vielleicht waren es dennoch meine Zeilen, die den letzten Anstoß gegeben haben. Vielleicht fühlte sie sich verpflichtet es zu tun...aber nein, was mache ich mir vor? Ihre Pflicht endete in dem Moment, in dem du ihre Stellung gekündigt hattest.

Und wenn sie dich tatsächlich liebt, wie - ich frage dich _wie_ - könnte ich es ihr verdenken?

Du hast sie aufgenommen und bist ihrem Kind eine Art Vaterfigur geworden...zudem ist sie ständig in deiner Nähe - darf dich berühren - sieht deine Sorgen und teilt so vieles mit dir, was dir vermutlich nicht einmal bewusst ist.

Die widerliche eifersüchtige Stimme geifert in meinem Kopf, wie lange sie es wohl schon erhofft hat, dass du sie in dein Bett lässt.

Als deine Schülerin habe ich nicht das Recht solche Fragen zu stellen.

Als Hermine Granger habe ich mein Recht auf diese Fragen endgültig verwirkt.

Also stelle ich sie nicht.

Hadass geht es gut.

Severus, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie noch keinen Gedanken hegt, sich neu zu binden. Sie akzeptiert deinen Entschluss, dass du die Ehe aufgelöst hast, weil sie einen neuen Anfang machen soll, aber diesen Anfang sieht sie in der Tat mit mir, als Schwester an ihrer Seite.

Das neue Haus nimmt sie völlig gefangen und es amüsiert mich fast ein wenig, wie selbstverständlich sie Harry als einen Bruder ansieht.

Das kann nicht lange gut gehen, doch ich werde mich heraushalten.

Harry würde es mir mehr als übel nehmen, wenn ich mich einmische und ich denke fast, dass er froh ist, dass sie so unbefangen mit ihm umgeht, denn ich spüre, dass er in einem Konflikt ist. Sie übt eine Anziehung auf ihn aus, der er vermutlich nicht lange widerstehen kann, doch ihr Alter lässt ihn zurückschrecken. Zudem verstärkt sie wohl seine moralischen Bedenken durch ihre einzigartige Art, das Beste in jedem Menschen zu Tage zu bringen. Ob es das Beste für Harrys Hormonhaushalt ist, wage ich mal zu bezweifeln, aber um den sollte ich mich nun wirklich nicht mehr kümmern, oder sehe ich das etwa falsch?

Ich mache mir Sorgen, weil Malfoy dich spreche möchte. Ich erwarte deinen Brief mit schrecklicher Ungeduld.

In Liebe, Hermine

o

o

Severus...ich hatte diesen Brief schon beendet, doch ich muss noch etwas hinzufügen!

Ich wollte es nicht, wie du weißt - und ich möchte es immer noch nicht!

Doch ein wenig Ehre scheint mir geblieben zu sein, da lieber ich selbst es sein möchte, die dir sagt, was ich getan habe.

Nachdem ich den Brief an dich geschrieben hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Nokturngasse. Ich wollte versuchen herauszufinden, was Malfoys Anliegen bedeuten könnte und ich wollte es selbst tun, denn Thomas zu bitten hatte ich nicht den...Mut.

Doch ich begegnete ihm und er erklärte mir, dass er zwar wisse, dass du ihm aufgetragen hast alles zu tun, was ich von ihm fordere, er jedoch in einem Gewissenskonflikt sei, weil du der Lord bist und er dir so etwas persönliches nicht vorenthalten könne.

Himmel, warum muss dieser Mann gerade jetzt ein Gewissen haben?

Er wollte dir schreiben und ich hoffe er tat es nicht, denn ich verbot es ihm.

Ich sagte ihm, dass ich dich selbst in Kenntnis setze und dies tue ich hiermit.

Ich bin mir im Klaren darüber, dass du vielleicht nicht mehr antworten wirst und ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir in der Sphäre in die Augen blicken soll.

In einem deiner letzten Briefe fand ich ein Haar von dir. Ein Teil von mir redete sich ein, dass du es dort mit Absicht platzierst hättest, aber dies ist wohl nur mein eigenes Gewissen, das versucht eine Ausflucht aus meiner Schuld zu finden.

Ich braute den Vielsaft-Trank. Ich gab ihn Thomas mit dem Befehl ihn zu trinken. Dann schlief ich mit ihm.

Keine Details Severus - nur die Fakten.

Ich tat genau das, wofür ich dich in unseren ersten Briefen verachtete - ich plante es von der Minute an, in der ich begann den Trank zu brauen und auch wenn ich ihn modifizieren konnte, so dass seine Herstellungszeit nur noch wenige Tage dauert, so ist dieser Zeitraum immer noch lange genug, um eine Entscheidung in ihrer vollen Konsequenz zu begreifen.

Mir bleibt nicht die Entschuldigung der plötzlichen Schwäche.

Ich habe es getan und ich wünschte ich hätte es dir nie gestehen müssen - doch vielleicht ist es besser so.

Wenn ich dir in der Sphäre gegenübertrete, dann werde ich es als Schülerin tun.

Hermine


	70. Chapter 70

**Kapitel 70**

* * *

**Zwischenszene**

* * *

Sie konnte die Pause im Institut nutzen, um ein wenig zu schlafen. Die Nacht würde lang werden – aber es würde sich auch lohnen – daher wollte sie dann wach sein. Und so schloß sie auf dem Sofa in dem kleinen Aufenthaltsraum die Augen für einen Moment. 

Das Gefühl war ihr jetzt bereits bekannt. Das Gefühl, wenn Leben in ihren Ring kam und sich ihr Umfeld veränderte. Aber rief der Ring sie tatsächlich jetzt schon wieder in die Sphäre? Sie hatte doch kaum Zeit gehabt, überhaupt irgendetwas nachzuforschen.

Aber schon tauchte die bekannte Schwärze auf, in der sich mit dem gleichen Aufbrausen wie die letzten beiden Male das Feuer selbst entzündete.

Die Tische um das Feuer herum waren leer...

Das Feuer brannte heller und größer als zuvor und die langgezogenen, so weich anmutenden Flammen schlugen so hoch, daß die höchsten Spitzen auf ihrer Augenhöhe tanzten.

Das war kein Feuer, mit dem man Zaubertränke brauen konnte...

Und dann veränderte sich die Schwärze hinter den Tischen und das ganze Rondell war erfüllt von dem Moment, in dem ihr Meister ihren letzten Brief erhalten hatte.

Nur schemenhaft und durch die Hitze der Flammen hin und her gleitend sah sie, wie er das Siegel brach, das Blatt daraus hervorzog und sich damit an seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

Er goß sich aus einer Karaffe die auf dem Tisch stand ein Glas Wein ein und trank einen Schluck, während er die ersten Zeilen las.

Er hatte ihr gesagt, daß das Feuer manchmal Fragen beantwortete, die man ihm gar nicht gestellt hatte. Diese Frage hieß dann wohl: „Wie hat er reagiert?" Hatte die Sphäre sie extra dafür gerufen? Was sie sah, musste gerade in diesem Moment geschehen, denn ihr Brief war noch nicht lange unterwegs gewesen.

Hermine konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Snape schon einmal so zufrieden gesehen zu haben. Es wäre übertrieben gewesen, zu behaupten, er würde lächeln, aber es war beinahe ein Lächeln.

Er las den Anfang, in dem sie von ihrer Begeisterung geschrieben hatte und er schien sich zutiefst für sie mitzufreuen.

Er trug eine nachtblaue, beinahe schwarze, große Robe, die seiner Erscheinung in Kombination mit seiner fast unnatürlich aufrechten Haltung etwas Majestätisches verlieh. Auf der linken Seite blitzte unter der Robe an seinem Arm ein blütenweißer Verband hervor. Die langen Haare lagen in perfekter Ordnung auf seinem Rücken, zwei ebenso perfekt abgeteilte Strähnen fielen vor seinen Schultern, bis weit über seine Brust.

Mit jeder Zeile mehr die er las, lehnte er sich etwas bequemer zurück gegen die hohe Lehne seines massigen Bürostuhls.

Selbst als sein Gesicht wieder ernster wurde und seine Stirn sich grübelnd runzelte, blieb er trotzdem entspannt sitzen. Was er jetzt las, machte ihn sehr nachdenklich. Vermutlich war er bei ihren Worten über Isabell angelangt. Irgendwann ließ er den Briefbogen für einen Moment in seinen Schoß sinken. Er trank ruhig einen weiteren Schluck Wein und hob dann den Bogen wieder, um weiterzulesen.

Hermine überlegte krampfhaft... jetzt erst noch die Passage über Hadass... und dann der Nachtrag...

Snape schmunzelte auf seine unnachahmliche Weise, als er las, wie Hadass zu Harry stand und ein warmer Glanz erfüllte seine dunklen Augen, als er las, wie sie unterzeichnet hatte.

Dann las er den Nachtrag...

Mit jeder Zeile richtete er sich aus seiner bequemen Position höher und höher auf, bis er stocksteif und kerzengerade saß. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich auf eine bedrohliche Weise und sein Atem wurde flacher – aber auch schneller...

Alles was er von sich gab war ein geflüstertes: „Das hast du nicht gemacht, Hermine... das hast du nicht wirklich getan...", während er seinen Kopf leicht in einer verleugnenden Geste schüttelte.

Der Glanz seiner Augen, der gerade noch so warm gewesen war, verwandelte sich in schwarzes Eis. Er stellte das Weinglas mit einem so harten Ruck auf dem Tisch ab, daß es dabei zerbrach. Der rote Wein lief über den mit Akten und Mappen gefüllten Tisch, ohne daß Snape es beachtet hätte. Stattdessen las er die letzte Passage immer und immer wieder, bis er den Brief langsam, sehr langsam, zwischen seinen schmalen Händen zu zerknüllen begann. Seine Lippen waren nur noch zwei schmale Linien und die Art wie er das Kinn dabei, in einer sich selbst aufrichtenden Geste, langsam hob, zeigte überdeutlich, wie sehr ihn getroffen hatte, was in dem Nachtrag stand.

Dann ließ er den Papierball einfach auf den Boden und sich kurz zurück in den Stuhl fallen. Doch er blieb nur wenige Sekunden so, bevor er sich nach vorne lehnte seine Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte stellte und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub.

Hermine konnte nur verzweifelt zusehen.

Als er ohne jede Vorwarnung mit einem lauten Schrei aufsprang, die Weinkaraffe fasste und mit einer weit ausholenden Bewegung mit aller Kraft durch die Balkonscheibe des Büros warf, so daß Karaffe und Bogenfenster unter einem ohrenbetäubenden Klirren in tausend Teile sprangen, erschrak Hermine fast zu Tode.

Der Wein in der Karaffe spritzte in alle Richtungen und zerlief nun wie Blut auf dem Boden und in den Scherben, als sei jemand von dem Glas verletzt worden, das jetzt überall lag.

Er blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen, die Arme hart durchgedrückt, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Der Blick so, daß Hermine froh war, daß er jetzt nicht hier bei ihr war. Sie konnte kaum noch hinsehen.

Die Türen zu seinem Büro flogen auf und Isabell und der Butler kamen hereingestürzt, sahen, was geschehen war und ihren Herrn mitten im Raum stehen. Beide blieben, angesichts der nun wirklich Angst einflößenden Gestalt wie angewurzelt stehen und wagten sich keinen Schritt weiter.

„Raus!" brüllte Snape und beide folgten im auf der Stelle.

„Isabell!" rief er noch einmal in dem gleichen Ton.

Die Dienerin bliebt furchtsam stehen und piepste ein verschüchtertes „Ja, Herr?"

Er wandte sich mit einem Ruck der seine Robe und seine Haare fliegen ließ zu ihr um.

„Du bleibst hier..."

Mit einem mitleidigen Blick schloß der Butler die Türe hinter Isabell und die Dienerin blieb stehen, wo sie war, allerdings mit tief geneigtem Kopf: Unvorstellbar, daß sie noch vor wenigen Stunden das Bett mit ihm geteilt haben sollte.

„Komm her...", seine Stimme war aus der gleichen, schneidenden Seide, wie Hermine es von der Schule her kannte.

Isabell kam zögernd näher.

Als sie vor ihm stand, packte Snape sie mit einer ruckartigen Geste am Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Warum hast du dich mir hingegeben?"

Isabell wirkte wie ein Vogel unter den Krallen der Katze.

Sie machte Ansätze, etwas zu sagen, aber die Stimme versagte ihr.

„WARUM?", brüllte Snape sie an.

Tränen liefen Isabell die Wangen herab, aber nicht eine davon schien sein Herz zu berühren.

Er ließ sie mit einem weiteren Ruck los und sofort senkte Isabell ihren Blick wieder und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Miss Granger glaubt, es sei, weil du mich liebst. Ist das wahr?" seine Stimme konnte mehr verletzen, als jedes Messer.

Sie litt bittere Qualen.

„OB DAS WAHR IST; WILL ICH WISSEN!"

Sagen konnte sie nichts, aber sie nickte – erst leicht, dann immer heftiger.

Snape betrachtete sie, anscheinend völlig teilnahmslos, wie sie weinend vor ihm stand und unter seinen Drohungen gestand, daß sie ihn liebte.

Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide und nur ihr leises Schluchzen war zu hören, das sie verzweifelt unhörbar zu machen versuchte.

„Raus..."

Er blieb stehen und sie ebenfalls, als habe sie ihn nicht gehört.

„Ich habe ‚raus' gesagt..." der Satz brannte durch den Raum, aber Isabell blieb, wo sie war und sah nun hoch, blickte ihm flehentlich in die Augen mit der unausgesprochenen Bitte, sie nicht fortzuschicken.

„RAUS!"

Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, wandte sich um und lief, wieder lauter aufschluchzend, zur Tür.

Doch unmittelbar bevor sie sie erreicht hatte, hatte Snape seinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf die Tür gerichtet. Als Isabell sie öffnen wollte, fand sie sie verschlossen.

„Warte..." hörte sie seine Stimme – leiser als gerade – und ruhiger.

Isabell blieb an der Tür stehen und wagte nicht mehr, sich umzudrehen.

„Komm her..."

Man sah ihr an, daß sie panische Angst hatte, aber sie ging zu ihm und blieb, mit demütig gesenktem Blick vor ihm stehen.

„Was soll ich nur mit dir tun, Isabell?" er klang plötzlich sehr müde und sein Blick wurde, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch etwas dunkler – aber auch wieder wärmer.

Isabell blinzelte mit ihren verweinten Augen und erkannte die Veränderung sofort. Mit einem lauten Aufschluchzen warf sie sich ihm um den Hals.

„Verzeiht mir, Herr. Ich kann nicht anders. Ich kann es mir doch nicht aus dem Herz reißen."

Er stand für einen bestürzten Moment stocksteif, bevor er seine Arme langsam und sehr zögerlich um sie legte, um sie zu halten.

„Isabell, ich kann dich nur in meinen Diensten behalten, wenn du das nie wieder erwähnst. Ist das klar? Liebe mich, wenn du musst, aber ich will, daß du nie wieder davon sprichst. Nicht mir gegenüber und auch sonst gegenüber niemandem." Er löste sie mit Bestimmtheit von sich und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ist das klar, Isabell?"

Sie nickte. In ihrem Blick waren Traurigkeit und grenzenloser Erleichterung gleichzeitig.

Snape richtete sich wieder zu seiner ganzen Größe auf und verschränkte die Arme.

„Und wenn ich jemals wieder hören sollte, daß du Dinge über mich verbreitest – ganz gleich ob wahr oder falsch – bringe ich dich höchstpersönlich an den Ort zurück, an dem Hadass dich aufgesammelt hat. Ist auch das klar?" Alles an ihm verdeutlichte, daß er es ernst meinte und Isabell nickte ergeben, während Snape sich von ihr abwandte.

„Dann geh jetzt."

Auf der Stelle drehte die Dienerin sich um und verließ das Büro durch die nun wieder offene Tür.

Das Feuer hinter Hermine schien leise zu lachen. Als wolle es Hermine sagen: „Es war deine Frage... DU wolltest wissen, wie er reagiert, DU wolltest wissen, was aus Isabell wird..."

„Er wird mir nicht mehr schreiben, nicht wahr?", fragte sie das Feuer.

„Nein, das wird er wohl nicht mehr tun.", antwortete es in seiner gefühllosen Ehrlichkeit.

„Wie kann ich ihn dazu bringen, daß er es doch tut?" Hermine betete, daß das Feuer darauf eine Antwort wußte.

„Dazu müsstet ihr euch gegenüberstehen und es auskämpfen.", erklärte das Feuer knisternd.

„DANN RUF IHN HER!", warf Hermine dem Feuer entgegen.

Es loderte interessiert auf und fragte dann mit ein paar rauschenden Untertönen: „Bist du dir sicher, daß du das willst?"

Hermine blickte auf das Bild des Zaubertrankmeisters, der nun mit hart verschränkten Armen zwischen den Scherben der zerstörten Scheibe stand und nach draußen sah. Die Bildwerdung des Begriffes „Zorn".

Konnte sie sich ihm so wirklich gegenüberstellen? Würde sie mit ihm fertig werden? Würde es wirklich etwas ändern? Aber sie hatte sich bereits so sehr mit der Sphäre in Einklang gebracht, daß sie wußte – wenn das Feuer sagte, daß sie damit etwas ändern konnte, dann konnte sie damit etwas ändern. Also nickte sie.

„Ja... ich bin absolut sicher..."

Im gleichen Moment riß Snape seine Arme auseinander und starrte seinen Ring an.

„Nein! Nicht jetzt."

Er griff den Ring und versuchte, ihn sich vom Finger zu ziehen, aber er bekam ihn nicht ab. Er schien wie festgewachsen an seinem Finger zu stecken.

„Ich schlafe nicht!!!" rief er der Macht entgegen, die ihn in die Sphäre riß.

Im gleichen Moment in dem er, in dem Bild, das Hermine von seinem Büro sah, in sich zusammensackte und zu Boden fiel, stand er plötzlich in der Sphäre vor Hermine.

Er hatte mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand noch immer den Ring auf seiner linken umfasst, ließ ihn aber nun abrupt los.

Sie starrten sich beide an – in beiden Gesichtern Wut und Enttäuschung – beide in angespannter Haltung und dann schlugen sie sich beide gleichzeitig ein lautes: „Warum?" entgegen.

Im Gegensatz zu Hermine, die genau wußte, wonach er fragte, stutzte Snape verwirrt.

Also setzte Hermine nach: „Wie kannst du Isabell so behandeln? Wie kannst du so widerlich zu ihr sein und sie so sehr verletzen?"

Snape war auf der Stelle klar, daß sie gesehen hatte, was geschehen war, aber er ging überhaupt nicht darauf ein.

Er wandte sich von ihr weg zum Feuer hin.

„Ich will auf der Stelle zurück. Entlasse mich aus der Sphäre."

Das Feuer knisterte entnervend ruhig vor sich hin und reagierte nicht auf das, was er sagte.

„Es sagt, daß wir die Sache ‚besprechen' müssen", sie verschwieg wohlweislich den exakten Ausdruck, den das Feuer benutzt hatte.

Snape wandte sich mit verschränkten Armen zu ihr um.

„Besprechen... ich wüsste eigentlich nicht, was es da zu besprechen gibt."

„Du meinst also, du müsstest mir Vorhaltungen machen? Ist das so?"

Er lachte höhnisch.

„Nein, nein... ich habe dir schließlich jeden Freibrief gegeben, den du dafür brauchtest, oder nicht? Ich habe dir ja sogar von meinem Haar geschickt, damit du es machst, nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Ich habe dir geschrieben, daß es mir leid tut." Sie klang nicht so, als ob dies im Moment noch der Fall wäre.

„Und ich habe dir geschrieben, daß du genießen sollst, was immer du willst, damit du deinen Körper genießen kannst."

Der Sarkasmus zerschnitt beinahe die Luft der Sphäre und Hermine fand zum gleichen Tonfall.

„Und wenn das so war, warum bist du dann jetzt so wütend? Warum ist es dann in Ordnung, wenn du mit Isabell schläfst und sie danach wegwirfst und warum ist es dann nicht in Ordnung, wenn ich so tue als schliefe ich mit dir? Erkläre mir das."

Er löste seine verschränkten Arme und ging langsam und bedrohlich auf sie zu.

„Ich muß dir gar nichts erklären. Hörst du? Absolut gar nichts. Und es ist auch nicht mehr länger erforderlich, daß wir uns hier sehen." Er griff sich in die Haare und riß mit einem Ruck einige seiner Haare aus. Als er direkt vor ihr angekommen war, packte er ihre Hand und drückte ihr die Haare hinein.

„Nimm das hier, dann kommst du für die nächste Zeit bequem klar. Schreib mir, wenn du Nachschub brauchst. Und laß dir von der Sphäre erklären, wie man den Trank konserviert, dann brauchst du ihn nicht immer frisch zu brauen."

Hermine ließ die Haare fallen, als hätte er ihr Säure in die Hand gedrückt und ihre sonst so freundlichen Augen verengten sich zu schmalen, blitzenden Schlitzen.

„Ich wollte mit dir zusammensein", sie sprach jetzt mit einer beißenden Ruhe „ich wollte es so sehr, daß ich nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Der Gedanke, noch einen Tag länger ohne deine Berührung zu sein, ohne mich mit dir vereinen zu können, war unerträglicher, als der Gedanke, zu tun, was ich getan habe. Mir war klar, daß dir das nicht gefallen würde, aber ich habe es dir trotzdem gesagt. Ich habe allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, daß du so darauf reagieren würdest, als hätte ich dich verraten und verkauft. Ich habe mit deinem Abbild gespielt – mehr nicht."

Er trat wieder ganz nah an sie heran und sah sie mit abgrundtiefer Verachtung an.

„Und da, liebste Hermine, ist dein Denkfehler. Du wolltest mit mir ins Bett – aber du warst nicht mit mir im Bett. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist, mit mir zu schlafen. Du weißt jetzt, wie es ist mit Thomas zu schlafen, wenn er aussieht, wie ich. Aber das hat mit mir absolut gar nichts zu tun..."

Plötzlich packte er sie bei den Handgelenken und drückte sie mit wenigen Schritten so weit nach hinten, daß sie in den Bereich der Schwärze hinter den Tischen gerieten und dort plötzlich gegen eine kalte Steinwand. Er schlug ihre Handgelenke neben ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand und presste sie so sehr dagegen, daß er ihr weh tat, aber sie sagte nichts außer sehr bestimmt: „Laß mich los." Sie wich seinem Blick keine Sekunde aus, sondern erwiderte ihn mit der ganzen Wut, die das Gesehene und sein Auftreten hier in ihr auslösten.

„Thomas hat dich gevögelt, weil du es ihm befohlen hast. Ein braver Sklave, der sich für dich so sehr erniedrigt, daß er dir sogar seinen Körper schenkt, wenn du es ihm befielst. Ich bin grausam, wenn ich Isabell wegschicke, ja? Wie wäre es, wenn ich ihr stattdessen Vielsafttrank gäbe? Sie liebt mich bestimmt genug, um auch das für mich zu tun."

Hermine versuchte aus seinem Griff herauszukommen, aber er hielt ihre Arme, wie mit Eisenklammern umfasst.

„Las – mich – los." Zischte sie.

„Nein, Hermine – du warst doch so begierig darauf, zu erfahren, wie es ist, mit mir zu schlafen? Wolltest einen Mann erleben, der sich nimmt, was er will? Na? Soll ich erst an deine Türe klopfen wie in deiner Phantasie, oder machen wir es jetzt einfach so?" Der Klang seiner Stimme bekam etwas so kaltes, daß es brutal wirkte und Hermines Wut, die ihr Sicherheit verliehen hatte, wich einer leichten Panik.

Irgendetwas in seinem Blick passte nicht zu dem Zorn den er hier zeigte – aber sie konnte es nicht beim Namen nennen. Sie wußte nur, daß es genau dieses „Etwas" war, das sie vor echter Panik bewahrte.

„Ich will dich, Hermine, jetzt und hier." Und mit diesen Worten presste er seine Lippen hart auf ihre.

Es war keine Zärtlichkeit in diesem Kuß. Nur Gier, Gewalt und brennende Erregung, die sie auch tiefer spürte, als er sich mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen sie presste.

Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft unter ihm hervorzukommen und haßte sich dafür, daß es sie gleichzeitig über alle Maße erregte, daß er sie so sehr begehrte. Der Grund für dieses Begehren schien im Moment beinahe zweitrangig.

Er küsste sie so hart, so intensiv, daß ihr nicht nur die Luft wegblieb, sondern sie spürte, wie innerhalb weniger Augenblicke ihre Lippen von seinen rasenden Küssen rau wurden.

„Lass mich los." Keuchte sie noch einmal, als er von ihren Lippen zu ihrem Hals wanderte und dort Küsse ebenso intensiv genoss, daß Hermine regelrecht fühlen konnte, wie ihr Blut sich im Gewebe unter seinem schier unersättlichen Mund zu immer deutlicher sichtbar werdenden Malen sammelte. Aber ihr Körper strafte ihre Worte Lügen, denn er war weich geworden und sie hatte den Kopf zur Seite sinken lassen, so daß sie dem Zaubertrankmeister Zugang zu ihrem Hals gewährte.

„Nein…" hauchte er, ließ sie für einen Sekundenbruchteil trotzdem los, griff mit beiden Händen in den Halsausschnitt ihrer Sphärenrobe und zerriß den Stoff mit einer machtvollen Bewegung in der Mitte, so daß der einfache Stoff an ihr herabfiel. Zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen stellte Hermine fest, daß sie nichts darunter trug – was ihn nicht zu überraschen schien.

Sie hätte den Moment in dem er sich selbst seine Robe über den Kopf zog und zur Seite warf, so daß nur noch sein verbundener Arm mit dem Stoff des Verbandes bedeckt war, nutzen können, um wegzulaufen, aber sie war wie paralysiert. Sie nahm nur aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, daß das Feuer eine Größe erreicht hatte, die dem ganzen Saal die Atmosphäre eines mitternächtlichen Beltane-Ritus gab.

Sie hatte seinen Körper schon in der Nacht mit Thomas gesehen, erkundet und gespürt, aber sie erkannte, was Thomas gefehlt hatte – Snapes Aura... die jetzt erfüllt war von soviel Raserei, daß sie Angst hätte haben müssen – doch das Gegenteil war der Fall.

Aber sie haßte ihn für das, was er Isabell angetan hatte. Sie haßte ihn dafür, daß ihr Verlangen nach ihm sie dazu gebracht hatte, Thomas zu missbrauchen – die Macht zu missbrauchen, die man ihr gegeben hatte... und als er vor ihr stand – vor Erregung ebenso bebend wie sie, holte sie aus und wollte ihn mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht schlagen, doch er fing ihren Arm ab und legte ihn sich selbst um den Hals, so daß sie sich an ihm festhalten konnte, als er wieder dicht an sie herantrat, ihre Taille umfasste, ganz kurz ein winziges Stück an ihr herabglitt, um unter ihren Oberschenkel zu greifen und ihn, sich wieder aufrichtend, hochheben zu können, so daß ihr Knie nun wie bei einem hocherotischen Tango an seine Seite gedrückt war.

Und es war um sie geschehen – endgültig.

Sie sog seinen Duft ein, als sei es die Luft die sie Atmen ließ und konnte an der Art wie er mit seinem Gesicht an ihrem Hals und an ihrem Haar entlangstrich fühlen, daß es ihm ähnlich ging. Thomas hatte wie Thomas gerochen. Snape hingegen... sie wußte, daß sie diesen Duft nie wieder vergessen würde und sie ließ sich von den Empfindungen die allein dieser Duft nach Kräutern und Mann in ihr auslöste komplett umfangen.

Und dann geschah alles ganz schnell. Er brachte sich zwischen ihre Schenkel und mit einem einzigen, intensiven Stoß war er in ihr. Hermine keuchte laut auf und glaubte für einen kurzen Moment, daß dieser eine Stoß bereits gereicht hätte, sie zur Explosion zu bringen, aber sie war zwar unmittelbar vor dem Gipfel, nicht jedoch darüber hinweg. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz bliebe einen Moment stehen, als sie das Geräusch hörte, mit dem er die endlich erfüllte Gier aus sich herausließ. Es war eine skurrile Mischung aus Dank, Erleichterung und Verzweiflung.

Als er sie, gegen die von ihren Körpern inzwischen wärmer gewordene Steinwand gepresst stehend, nahm, hatte Hermine das Gefühl, daß er mit jedem Stoß tiefer in sie hineinwollte, als möglich war. Ihr Rücken und ihr Kopf wurden wieder und wieder gegen die Steine gerieben und die Aufschürfungen brannten. So als gehöre ihr Körper, der, trotz der Schmerzen durch die Steine und Snapes beängstigend wilden Stöße, gleichzeitig in immer berauschendere Ekstase geriet, gar nicht ihr selbst, fühlte sie plötzlich, wie sich ihr Bein, das er noch immer unter ihrem Knie hochgehoben hielt, wie von selbst um ihn herumlegte, ihn über die Hüfte gelegt umschlang.

Einer Regung folgend die sie nicht hätte erklären können, stieß sie auch ihr anderes Bein vom Boden ab und umklammerte ihn nun mit beiden Beinen, während er zeitgleich mit beiden Händen ihren Po gefasst hatte und sie daran nun auf sich hielt und hob und senkte, wie es sein Rhythmus erforderte.

Er drehte sich mit ihr um, so daß nun er mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand und von dieser etwas mehr Halt bekam. Hart und härter ließ er sie auf sich fallen und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, um sich der Empfindung ganz und gar hinzugeben. Als Hermine ihrer Lust lautstark Ausdruck verlieh, als der Höhepunkt sie packte und durchschüttelte, war das exakt das eine Quentchen, das auch ihn über den Zenit schickte. Unterdrückt keuchend ergoß er sich mit den letzten, noch immer sehr kraftvollen Stößen, in sie und geriet in der Entspannung nach dem Orgasmus unwillkürlich ein wenig ins Wanken, wurde aber von der Wand in seinem Rücken gehalten. Hermines Beine schmerzten, weil ihre Schienbeine und Füße zwischen ihn und die Wand gepresst worden waren – aber das war jetzt egal.

Sie krallten sich, noch fester als ohnehin schon, ineinander und spürten, wie in ihnen selbst und im anderen die Lust Welle für Welle abebbte.

Und langsam ließ er seinen Rücken an der Wand herabgleiten, bis er so auf dem Boden saß, daß sie nun auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen kam. Sie lehnten weiterhin ineinander verschränkt und hielten sich, als könnten sie damit alles Böse der Welt von sich fernhalten.

Das Feuer murmelte zufrieden vor sich hin, während Snapes und Hermines Atem und Herzschlag sich ganz allmählich wieder beruhigten.

Ohne ihn anzusehen, fragte Hermine plötzlich leise.

„Warum diese grenzenlose Wut?"

Er schien nicht antworten zu wollen. Lange Zeit sagte er nichts, schmiegte sich nur enger an sie heran. Von der vorangegangenen Brutalität war keine Spur mehr zu erkennen. Und dann hörte sie ihn.

„Weil du mich ausgesperrt hast..."

Er löste sich von ihr und schob sie von sich herunter, um aufzustehen.

Hermine wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen und legte ihm ihre Hand auf den gesunden Arm.

Aber er erhob sich ganz und sah auf sie herab.

Plötzlich war in seinen Augen ganz deutlich zu erkennen, was vorhin das Bild des Zorns in seinen Augen unglaubwürdig gemacht hatte. Trauer... Verlust... und sie erkannte, daß sie damit gemeint war…

„Weil... weil du mir damit gezeigt hast, daß du mich nicht brauchst... nicht so...nicht den Mann...sondern nur die Vorstellung von mir... aber nicht mich..."

Er nahm seine Robe vom Boden hoch, zog sie sich über, nahm dann ihre, strich mit einer Hand über die zerrissene Stellen, so daß diese sich reparierten und warf ihr dann ihre Robe zu.

Hermine fing sie zwar auf, war aber unfähig, sie sich überzuziehen.

Snape sah sie nun mit einer Traurigkeit an, die ihr die Luft nahm.

Er kam einen Schritt näher auf sie zu und hielt ihr die Hand hin, als erwarte er, daß sie etwas hineinlege.

Als Hermine ihn verständnislos ansah, sagte er ruhig: „Der Ring..."

Hermines Augen wurden groß und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein! Der Bund ist geschlossen, ganz gleich ob das in deinem Sinne war oder nicht. Ich habe akzeptiert und nun werde ich das auch durchziehen."

Seine Stirn runzelte sich, aber er ließ die Hand wieder sinken.

„Du willst den Bund nicht auflösen? Bedenke, daß es jetzt vermutlich noch geht."

„Natürlich nicht!", jetzt stand auch Hermine auf und schlüpfte in ihre Robe.

Selbstbewusst sah sie ihm in die eindeutig verwirrten Augen.

„Willst du es? Soll ich dir den Ring geben?"

Für Hermines Geschmack dachte er über diese Frage entschieden zu lange nach, aber letztendlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein."

Hermine nickte.

„Ich bleibe also dein Lehrling, du bleibst mein Meister."

Er schien noch einmal kurz zu überlegen, dann nickte auch er.

„Gut..."

Im selben Moment begann seine Gestalt, sich aufzulösen.

„Schreib!" rief Hermine ihm noch zu und er hatte sie wohl auch noch gehört. Zumindest glaubte Hermine noch gehört zu haben, wie er sagte: „Das werde ich tun."


	71. Chapter 71

**Kapitel 71**

* * *

8. September, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Hermine,

Ich bin nicht sicher, wie ich dich ansprechen soll, gehe aber davon aus, daß wir beim "du" bleiben. Alles andere wäre wohl albern. Ich möchte mich für meinen Auftritt in der Sphäre entschuldigen. Meine Wut über das, was du getan hast, ist inzwischen längst verflogen und ich sehe jetzt ein, daß sie restlos überzogen war, aber als wir uns begegnet sind, war es erst wenige Minuten her, daß ich davon erfahren habe.

Da deine eigene Wut sich ganz offensichtlich auf das zu beziehen scheint, was mit Isabell war, kann ich dir dazu nur sagen, daß ich es aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen nicht akzeptieren kann, daß sie mich liebt. Ich kann ihr nicht verbieten, es zu tun, aber ich kann ihr sehrwohl verbieten, es auszuleben.

Es war, unter dem Strich, wohl gut so, daß du das mitbekommen hast. Vielleicht lässt du dann endlich das falsche Bild des liebenswerten Gutsbesitzers fallen, das du dir anscheinend von mir gemacht hast.

Ich habe Isabell nicht entlassen und ich werde es auch nicht tun – aber es war wichtig, daß sie wenigstens davon überzeugt ist, daß es geschehen könnte, damit sie es nicht noch einmal wagt, hinter meinem Rücken zu agieren. Ich würde sie schon wegen Amelie nicht wegschicken. Es ist gut, daß ich nun von ihren Gefühlen weiß, für die ich tatsächlich blind war. Ich bin weder der Vater ihres Kindes noch ihr Mann – ich kann und will ihn nicht ersetzen und wenn ich die Sache irgendwie anders angegangen wäre, würde sie sich in diese Phantasie noch tiefer hineinverrennen. Das darf aber nicht sein und das wird auch nicht sein. Was mich außerordentlich verwundert hat, war die Tatsache, daß du es schon gewusst haben willst, als ich sie nachts kurz tröstete. Aber wie auch immer. Die Sache ist erledigt.

Ich habe die Sphäre noch nie mit leeren Tischen gesehen... ich möchte sie auch nie wieder mit leeren Tischen sehen. Ich war sehr überrascht, daß du den Ring nicht hergegeben hast. Ich war davon überzeugt, daß du ihn jetzt lieber ins Feuer wirfst, als ihn zu tragen.

Du wolltest, daß ich dir schreibe – was für mich so klingt, als gäbe es unseren Kontakt noch. Ich bin darüber verwundert, daraus mache ich kein Hehl.

Aber fairerweise will ich dir verraten, daß ich dich immer noch fühlen und riechen kann. Und weil ich das nicht länger ertrage, gehe ich nun ins Bett und versuche zu schlafen – in der Hoffnung, daß die Sphäre mich heute Nacht in Ruhe lässt.

Severus


	72. Chapter 72

**Kapitel 72**

* * *

9. September, London

Severus,

du bist darüber verwundert, dass ich diesen Kontakt zwischen uns immer noch möchte?

Ja, ich möchte ihn!

Ich hoffe, du möchtest ihn ebenso.

Ich bin bereit zu lernen.

Ich bin bereit für eine neue Begegnung zwischen uns, in der du mich lehrst, wie ich Tränke braue, die die Naturgesetze ad absurdum führen. Begegnungen, bei denen ich meinen Horizont erweitere und Rätsel lösen kann, von denen ich nicht einmal wusste, dass es sie gibt!

Für all das bin ich bereit!

Aber für all das war ich _nicht _bereit, als ich mich nach dir verzehrte und mir dadurch scheinbar der Weg in die Sphäre verwehrt wurde.

Meine Gedanken kreisten nur darum, wie es wäre dich zu berühren, deine Hände auf meinem Körper zu spüren und unter dir begraben zu sein.

Als ich den Vielsafttrank braute, war mir klar, dass er nur ein Scheinbild von dir erzeugen könnte. Doch dieses Scheinbild sollte meinen Kopf soweit befreien - meine Lust soweit stillen - dass ich dir endlich in der Sphäre persönlich gegenüberstehen könnte.

Nur aus diesem Grunde habe ich es getan und mir ist schmerzlich klar, wie sehr ich Thomas benutzte - doch das ist eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir. Ich hoffe, du lässt mir die Möglichkeit, mich persönlich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, ohne die Rache des Lords auf ihn auszuweiten.

Oftmals habe ich den Eindruck, dass du mir Angst machen möchtest - dass du es selbst als schützender empfindest, wenn ich dir mit einem gesunden Maß an Furcht gegenübertrete - so, wie du es von deinen Bediensteten erwartest.

Für einen Moment war ich mir nicht sicher, ob du mich genauso fortschicken würdest, wie du es mit Isabell getan hast.

Diese Frau liebt dich auch - und sie hat mit dir geschlafen...wo ist der Unterschied zwischen uns beiden? Siehst du den Unterschied nur darin, dass du dich durch den Ring an mich gebunden hast?

Isabell hast du verletzt - so wie du mich verletzt hast - auch wenn ihre Wunden weniger sichtbar sind als meine.

Du warst bereit meinen Ring zu nehmen. Du schriebst mir, dass du glaubtest, ich würde ihn jetzt lieber ins Feuer werfen, als ihn zu tragen - doch _du _warst es, der gezögert hat, als ich dich fragte ob ich ihn dir geben soll.

Warum? Warum, Severus?

Dieses Zögern war schmerzhafter als alles andere.

Aber ich rede von Schmerz und du wirst vermutlich erkannt haben, dass ich bereit war diesen Schmerz hinzunehmen...nein, mehr noch... du hast es geschafft, mich in Besitz zu nehmen und es mich wie eine Befreiung empfinden zu lassen.

Ja - ich war so begierig darauf dich zu spüren, dass ich einen Fehler beging, den ich dir nie gestanden hätte, wenn Thomas dicht gehalten hätte.

Ich ahnte, dass du zornig sein würdest. Aber ich vermutete, dass du es aus einem anderen Grunde heraus wärst.

Glaube mir, dass ich dich nie ausschließen wollte. Ich war mir immer im Klaren darüber, dass es mit dir anders sein würde - und das war es!

Halte mich jetzt ruhig für verrückt, aber ich möchte dir etwas ankündigen...ja - ich bin verrückt!

Severus - ich möchte noch einmal mit dir schlafen! Ohne das Gefühl zu haben, für etwas zu bezahlen - ohne deinen Zorn zu spüren.

Willige ein, oder lehne ab!

Solltest du es ablehnen, so werde ich in der Sphäre keinen weiteren intimen Kontakt zulassen.

Ich werde nur deine Schülerin sein und in dir nur meinen Meister sehen - auch wenn es mein Herz zerreißt!

Deine Hermine


	73. Chapter 73

**Kapitel 73**

* * *

10. September, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Hermine,

der vierte Bogen Papier, der vierte Versuch, diesen Brief zu schreiben. Vielleicht gelingt es diesmal.  
Ich werde Thomas auf die Angelegenheit nicht ansprechen, denn er hat nur getan, was seine Order war - in zweierlei Hinsicht. Er hat deine Order befolgt und damit auch meine, dir zu gehorchen, wenn du etwas von ihm verlangst. Es ist richtig, daß du ihn damit benutzt hast, wobei ich ihn zu wenig kenne, um einschätzen zu können, ob es ihm etwas ausgemacht hat oder nicht.  
Was mich schockiert, ist die Tatsache, daß du die Macht, die dir in die Hand gelegt wurde, bei der ersten Gelegenheit die sich bietet, auf diese Weise benutzt. Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet.  
Ich habe gezögert, als du gefragt hast, ob du mir den Ring geben sollst. Das ist richtig. Und ich denke bis jetzt noch darüber nach, ob ich das Richtige getan habe, aber ich konnte letztendlich nicht anders. Und ich würde mich, auch wenn ich mich jedes einzelne Mal wieder dafür verurteilen würde, immer und immer wieder so entscheiden.  
Doch ich habe so lange gezögert, weil diese Entscheidung eine ganz und gar egoistische ist, denn ich weiß - und ich bin sicher, daß du dies ebenfalls tust - daß ich dich nicht das erste und sicherlich auch nicht das letzte Mal verletzt habe, als ich in der Sphäre über dich hergefallen bin. Ganz gleich ob mit Worten oder körperlich... Auch wenn es dich erregt hat, kann ich wohl getrost davon ausgehen, daß du auf eine derartige Vorstellung eigentlich gut hättest verzichten können.  
Und um dir das ganze Ausmaß klar zu machen, gestehe ich dir, daß ich mich, obwohl es sicherlich nicht so aussah, zurückgehalten habe. Meine Wut und meine Enttäuschung über das, was ich für deinen Verrat hielt, waren so groß, daß ich dir weh tun wollte - wirklich weh tun wollte. Ich wollte Rache für meinen Schmerz. Nicht an Thomas - das wäre billig und sinnlos, zumal er ihn nicht ausgelöst hat. Nein - was in 'deinem' Kopf vor sich gegangen ist, war der Verrat, für den ich dich zahlen lassen wollte, in dem ich mir nehme, was ich will - und sei es gegen deinen Willen - am liebsten sogar gegen deinen Willen! So wie du mich schlagen wolltest - so wollte ich dir ebenfalls Schmerzen zufügen.  
Und ja, es stimmt wohl, daß ich wollte, daß du Angst vor mir hast, denn die Angst, von der ich weiß, daß ich sie auslösen kann, bringt Gehorsam hervor.  
Gehorsam, der in bestimmten Situationen von lebensentscheidender Wichtigkeit sein kann. Es gibt Gelegenheiten, in denen keine Zeit ist, zu erklären - dann muß ein Wort von mir reichen. Das war bei meinen Schülern so, daß ist heute auf Snape Manor so - das ist bei den Anhängern des "neuen dunklen Lords" so und natürlich beziehe ich das auch auf dich...  
Aber ich befürchte, daß ich diesen Gehorsam von dir nie ganz werde erwarten können und ich befürchte, daß genau das dich - oder mich - früher oder später in große Schwierigkeiten bringen wird.  
Trotzdem handel ich ganz automatisch so - auch wenn es nicht um weltumspannend wichtige Dinge geht. Ich wollte der sein, der entscheidet, was mit dir geschieht. Ich wollte der sein, der dir sogar Schmerz abverlangt und ich wollte, daß du bereit bist, es zu dulden.  
Und doch hätte ich niemals - niemals! - wirklich geglaubt, daß du dazu bereit wärst.  
Niemals...  
Ich verstehe, Schritt für Schritt, daß du den Verrat, den ich dir unterstellte, nicht begangen hast. Aber es ist ein verwirrender Prozess - denn es muß eine andere, neue Wahrheit an die Stelle der alten Erkenntnis treten. Die neue Wahrheit ist die, wie es um dich gestanden haben muß, damit du das Serum benutzt. Und ich erkenne das Ausmaß deines Dilemmas...  
Ich habe viele verrückte Dinge getan, Hermine - aber von dir kann ich wohl noch lernen.  
An deiner Stelle hätte ich von diesem Versuch das Gegenteil als Ergebnis erwartet. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, ich würde irgendwen in dein Abbild verwandeln und mit dieser Frau schlafen, reicht der Gedanke daran, um die Sehnsucht nach dir noch zu potenzieren. Es würde mich tiefer in den Abgrund des Verlangen stürzen, anstatt mich daraus zu erretten.  
Du hast es offenbar anders empfunden. Du schreibst, daß es funktioniert hat.  
Du bist ein seltsamer Mensch, Hermine.

Isabell liebt mich - so wie du.  
Sie hat mit mir geschlafen - so wie du.  
Aber du glaubst wirklich, daß diese beiden Punkte reichen, um euch gleich zu machen?  
Du vergißt einen - zumindest für mich - entscheidenden Faktor.  
Sie liebe ich nicht...  
Ich mag sie. Sie ist ein wertvoller Mensch. Sie ist eine angenehme Dienerin und sie kann sich, ihrer Loyalität wegen, meiner Obhut in diesem Haus sicher sein. Mehr kann sie nicht erwarten. Und jedes "mehr" anzudeuten, hieße, ihr falsche Hoffnungen zu machen. Unter diesem Aspekt war es sicherlich ein Fehler, sie in mein Bett zu holen - aber da war mir noch nicht bewußt, was in ihr vorgeht. Der Vorfall wird sich nicht wiederholen und ich habe ihr klar gemacht, daß die Angelegenheit für mich abgeschlossen ist. Sie wird sich damit arrangieren.  
Ich hoffe, daß ich damit einen der vielen Unterschiede zwischen euch dargestellt habe.

Du willst noch einmal mit mir schlafen? Nach dem, was geschehen ist? Und du fragst mich ernsthaft, ob ich einwillige oder nicht?  
Als ob dieser Teil meines Willens noch im Bereich meiner eigenen Entscheidungsfähigkeit läge...  
Hermine, seit ich aus der Sphäre zurück bin, habe ich vor meinem Inneren Auge das Bild von dir, wie du dich keuchend an mich klammerst und gemeinsam mit mir den Gipfel ersteigst. Die wütende Verzückung in deinem Gesicht, das Blitzen in deinen schönen Augen, das mich gleichzeitig verflucht und in den Himmel schickt. Ich fühle deine heiße Haut unter und deine Haare auf meinen Händen und Armen, ich fühle, wie sich deine Brüste gegen mich drücken und allein dieser Gedanke an uns beide, wie wir uns, gegen diese Wand gepreßt, nicht gegen die Gier in uns wehren können und ihr nachgeben, erregt mich auf der Stelle wieder in einem Maße, das mir sofort erneut Schwierigkeiten bereitet.

Als ob ich „nein" sagen könnte...

Ich wollte dich beherrschen - und doch bist du es, die mich um ihren zarten Finger wickelt und die entscheidet, wohin die Reise geht. Ich bin durch mehr an dich gebunden, als nur durch den Ring, Hermine.

Ich bin verrückt nach dir.  
Ich kann nicht klar denken, deinetwegen.

Ich liebe dich.

Severus


	74. Chapter 74

**Kapitel 74**

* * *

11. September, London

Severus,

die letzten Worte deines Briefes - ich musste sie einfach hören!

Ich musste hören, dass du mich liebst!

Nur deshalb wollte ich von dir wissen, wo der Unterschied zwischen Isabell und mir liegt.

Denn ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich so ist - ob du mich wirklich liebst...oder schlimmer noch, ob du diese Liebe verleugnen würdest, auch wenn du damit dir selbst Schmerz zufügst.

Als ich allein in meinem Bett lag, nachdem wir in der Sphäre aufeinandergetroffen waren, da fühlte ich meinen Körper so intensiv - die tiefe Befriedigung, die ich durch dich erfahren hatte, aber auch die Abschürfungen meiner Haut, die brannten, als würde sich Feuer darüber ergießen.

Ich erhob mich und schlich ins Badezimmer um Hadass nicht zu wecken, dann rieb ich die Stellen mit einer Tinktur ein, die ich im Falle von Verletzungen immer griffbereit habe.

Während ich dies tat, kam mir plötzlich ein schrecklicher Gedanke.

Ich fragte mich, ob ich nur eine Trophäe für dich war. Ein Ziel, das du nun erreicht hattest.

Es war mir klar, dass du meine Erregung bemerkt hast - trotz allem - ja, ich war erregt!

Aber ich möchte keine Jagdbeute sein - nicht nur, verstehst du?

Ich möchte keine Angst vor dir haben. Doch ich sehe deutlich, dass da immer ein wenig Furcht vor dir bleiben wird.

Ich bin damit aufgewachsen Respekt vor dir haben zu müssen - dich Sir zu nennen und ich bin fast versucht es wieder zu tun - trotz des intimen Kontaktes, oder vielleicht gerade deshalb.

Respekt brachte man dir immer entgegen - heute noch mehr als damals, denn heute bist du noch noch weitaus gefährlicher als damals.

Mehr als einmal habe die Panik in den Augen meiner Mitschüler gesehen, wenn dein Name fiel.

Ich sah die zittrige Handschrift von Isabell, als sie mir den Brief schrieb und ich sah die Augen von Thomas, als er glaubte, du könntest Rache an ihm üben wollen.

Ja, überall begegnet mir die Angst, die die Menschen vor dir empfinden - ich hatte sie gänzlich abgelegt und ich sehe ein, dass dies ein Fehler war.

Doch nun frage ich mich wirklich, wie soll ich dich ansprechen?

Severus, es ist so vieles geschehen, seit wir uns schreiben.

Wie konnte ich mich selbst soweit erniedrigen, einem anderen Menschen meine selbstsüchtigen Befehle aufzudrängen?

Noch heute werde ich in die Nokturngasse gehen und Thomas aufsuchen. Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich ihm sagen werde, aber in erster Linie werde ich ihn wohl beruhigen, dass er keine Strafe von dir zu erwarten hat.

Glaube mir bitte, dass mir erst nachdem ich den Trank verwendet hatte klar wurde, wie sehr ich dein Vertrauen missbraucht hatte. Ich darf mir gar nicht vorstellen was passiert wäre, wenn jemand außer mir, Thomas in deiner Gestalt erblickt hätte.

Im übrigen vergaß ich in der Nacht, die Male an meinem Hals ebenfalls zu behandeln. Als die Wunden an meinem Rücken verheilt waren, legte ich mich ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von Hadass und Harry geweckt. Die beiden hatten Frühstück gemacht und Hadass erklärte mir, Harry sei so früh schon vorbeigekommen, weil sie ihm unser zukünftiges Haus zeigen wolle.

Ich gebe zu, dass ich an diesem Morgen etwas wortkarg war, so lächelte ich nur und setzte mich schweigend an den gedeckten Tisch.

Hadass schenkte mir Kaffee ein, als ich Harrys Blick bemerkte.

Sofort strich ich meine Haare nach vorne, damit sie meinen Hals bedeckten, doch Harry hatte die Blutergüsse schon gesehen.

"Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte er mich mit eindringlicher Stimme.

Ich nickte und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

Er fühlte sich noch bemüßigt mir zu raten, ich solle vorsichtig sein.

Und das bin ich!

Platziere deine wilden Küsse in Zukunft an den Körperstellen, die meine Frühstücksbesucher nicht gleich sehen!

Du sagtest, dass es dich wundert, dass Thomas als deine Kopie meine Lust ein wenig mildern konnte. Doch, das konnte er durchaus.

Er war nicht du - und das war mir auch die ganze Zeit über klar, aber er war durchaus nicht ungeschickt und ich muss zugeben, dass ich es tatsächlich auf verruchte Weise genoss, diese Macht über ihn zu haben.

Es war fast ein wenig, als hätte ich Macht über dich - auch wenn du mir in deinem letzten Brief schriebst, dass ich Macht über dich hätte, so wird dir der Gedanke wohl nicht gefallen, dass ich sie in diesem Moment tatsächlich auskostete.

Aber vergiss nicht, dass ich meine Strafe für diesen eigenmächtigen Exkurs schon hinter mir habe - naja, fast - denn Thomas muss ich ja noch gegenübertreten.

In manchem Brief hast du mich gefragt, was ich aus dir gemacht hätte - ich frage nun das Gleiche und sehe eine Hermine Granger im Spiegel, die mehr als eines ihrer eigenen Tabus in letzter Zeit gebrochen hat.

Kannst du dich erinnern, als du mir schriebst, dass du dich zurücklehnen würdest und diese neue Hermine Granger beobachten würdest?

Was bin ich jetzt für dich?

Ich bin immer noch die wissensdurstige Schülerin.

Ich trage deinen Ring.

Ich trage die Spuren unseres Liebesspiels an meinem Körper inzwischen nicht mehr - ich trage sie viel tiefer - eingebrannt in meine Seele.

Bevor ich heute morgen zum Institut ging, ließ ich auch die Male an meinem Hals verschwinden. Erwähnte ich schon mal, was für chauvinistische Idioten meine Kollegen sein können?

Ich bin nicht wild darauf, ihnen als Zielscheibe für ihre Scherze zu dienen.

Zur Zeit habe ich im Institut endlose Berechnungen anzustellen die ich stupide in Tabellen eintrage und die Tage dort ziehen sich scheinbar endlos hin.

Hadass sagte mir eben, als ich heimkehrte, dass der Notartermin für Ende des Monats festgelegt wurde.

Ein eigenartiges Gefühl - noch vor ein paar Wochen hatte ich höchstens Termine, bei denen ich meine Vermögenswerte offenlegen musste, damit man mir weitere Fristen gewährte - jetzt werde ich ein Haus kaufen!

Hadass beteiligt sich, und so wird das Haus tatsächlich uns beiden gehören - meiner Schwester und mir.

Anfang nächsten Monats können wir schon einziehen, denn es steht inzwischen leer.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hat Hadass schon Farbmuster, die sie mir vorgelegt hat. Sie hat so viele Ideen, wie wir die Räume gestalten können, dass ich stets nur begeistert nicken kann.

Hadass ist jung genug, um auf eine Universität zu gehen - Severus, ich möchte erreichen, dass sie vielleicht Innenarchitektur studiert. Die nötigen Schulabschlüsse hat sie dank der Papiere, die Harry besorgt hat. Ich habe schon mit ihm gesprochen und er hält es ebenfalls für eine gute Idee.

Hadass selbst scheint sehr skeptisch. Sie hat uns nicht widersprochen, doch konnte ich den Zweifel in ihren Augen lesen.

Natürlich wird es ungewohnt für sie sein, auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen - aber ist es falsch? Glaubst du, es wäre besser, sie zu hause sitzen zu lassen?

Ich werde ihr helfen so gut ich kann - doch ich bin mir sicher, dass sie schnell Spaß daran haben wird zu lernen - vor allem wenn es etwas ist, das ihr ohnehin im Blut liegt.

Gleich werde ich in die Nokturngasse aufbrechen.

Ich weiß gar nicht was passiert wäre, wenn du deine Wut auf andere Weise gestillt hättest - wenn du mir die Rechte entzogen hättest, dort in deinem Namen aufzutreten. Ich bin dort nur sicher, solange ich dies tun kann!

Und ich hoffe immer noch Informationen zu bekommen, was dort zur Zeit vor sich geht.

Du schriebst mir, dass Malfoy dich sprechen wollte, und ich hoffe, meine großen Sorgen sind unbegründet!

Deine Hermine


	75. Chapter 75

**Kapitel 75**

* * *

12. September, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Du weißt nicht, wie du mich ansprechen sollst? Dann wage ich für uns beide einmal den Vorstoß...

Meine geliebte Hermine,

ich hoffe, du hast dich bei Thomas nicht allzu sehr entschuldigt – du könntest damit sonst deinen Status bei ihm riskieren. Ich denke zwar, daß er vertrauenswürdig genug ist, und seine Sorge, ich könne wütend auf ihn sein, scheint, deiner Beschreibung nach enorm zu sein, aber man muß ja nicht unbedingt schlafende Hunde wecken. Und ich glaube, daß ich dir nicht sagen muß, daß du vorsichtig sein sollst, wenn du in die Nokturn-Gasse gehst.  
Es tut sich ja wirklich einiges auf deiner Seite. Ihr werdet also wirklich ein Haus kaufen? Die Granger-Schwestern...  
Und Hadass hat den Gedanken an ein eventuelles Studium nicht kategorisch abgelehnt? Das ist phantastisch. Ich war immer davon überzeugt, daß es sich nur um den richtigen Stoff handeln muß, um ihr Interesse zu wecken. Auf etwas so offensichtliches wie Innenarchitektur bin ich überhaupt nicht gekommen. Allerdings wäre es hier natürlich auch zwecklos gewesen. Diese Möglichkeiten stehen ihr erst jetzt offen, da sie bei dir und Harry ist.  
Richte Harry bitte meinen herzlichsten Dank dafür aus, daß er "solche" Papiere für sie besorgt hat, die ihr diesen Schritt nun ermöglichen. Es klingt immer noch wie eine Geschichte, die man irgendwo gehört und für abstrus erklärt hat. Aber es ist Realität. Dank dir...  
Malfoy war jetzt bereits einige Male hier und ich bin inzwischen noch erleichterter als vorher, daß Hadass auf dem Festland ist. Ich kann noch nicht über die Dinge sprechen, die sich abzeichnen, weil es einfach noch keine schlüssigen Beweise, sondern nur Gerüchte gibt, aber Lucius Kontaktleute im Umfeld des Ministeriums haben ein paar Neuigkeiten erbracht, die unangenehme Konsequenzen für uns haben können. Ich traue Malfoy in diesen Dingen, da er mich nicht hätte informieren müssen, sich jedoch einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Vorteil davon erhofft, in der Sache derjenige zu sein, der mich auf dem Laufenden hält. Sobald ich Genaueres weiß, erfährst du mehr.  
Ich muß mich den ganzen Tag schon zusammenreißen, um meine Arbeit zu machen und nicht ständig an dich zu denken. Beides zu mischen, hat einige Unterlagen ergeben, die neu geschrieben werden mußten. Also habe ich dich zwangsweise für ein paar Stunden aus meinem Kopf verbannt - nun ja... ich habe es wenigstens versucht. Aber deine Haarsträhne auf meinem Schreibtisch war dabei wenig hilfreich.  
Als du schriebst, daß du noch einmal auf eine "andere" Art mit mir schlafen möchtest, begann es in meinem Kopf zu arbeiten. Ich frage mich, was für Erwartungen du an mich hast und ob ich überhaupt in der Lage bin, dir zu geben, was du dir von mir erhoffst. Du warst am Anfang unseres Briefkontaktes entrüstet bei dem Gedanken, Sex ohne Liebe zu erleben. Und nun stelle ich fest, daß es mich völlig verunsichert, an Sex MIT Liebe zu denken... Natürlich haben wir es im Prinzip schon erlebt - aber ich denke, daß wir uns einig sind, daß bei diesem Akt das vorherrschende Gefühl eher Wut als Liebe war. Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal gegenüberstehen, könnte es anders sein - es sei denn, ich schaffe es "rechtzeitig", dich noch einmal so in Rage zu bringen. Ich hoffe es ist erkennbar, daß ich das letzte nicht ernst gemeint habe...  
Nein - es wird beim nächsten Mal anders sein - ganz egal wie es wird – aber es wird anders... und ich stelle fest, daß mich das höchst nervös macht.  
Es tut mir leid, daß ich diese Spuren auf dir hinterlassen habe. Harry muß ja sonstwas gedacht haben - da ich wohl davon ausgehen kann, daß er nicht weiß, daß wir eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben uns zu sehen?  
Es tut mir wirklich leid... Ich muß allerdings dazu sagen, daß es mich in höchstem Maße gewundert hat, daß wir uns in der Sphäre überhaupt verletzen konnten! Ich habe selbst den einen oder anderen Kratzer davongetragen. Aber eigentlich ist das nicht möglich. Wir werden dort noch so gefährliche Versuchsreihen laufen haben und du wirst - zwangsläufig - so viele Fehlschläge hinnehmen müssen, daß es lebensgefährlich wäre. Unter anderem dafür ist die Sphäre ja gedacht. Dieser Schutz war irgendwie aufgehoben.  
Vielleicht war die Macht des Meisterfeuers davon ausgegangen, daß es so sinnvoller ist? Ich weiß es nicht und wir werden es wohl auch nicht erfahren.  
Ich muß nun leider enden, weil mir gerade mitgeteilt wurde, daß Malfoy wieder da ist. Ich muß direkt runter zu ihm weil ich ahne, welche Informationen er mitgebracht hat. Wie schon gesagt - sobald ich Fakten habe, erfährst du sie.

Severus

PS. Erwähnte ich in diesem Brief schon, daß ich dich liebe...?


	76. Chapter 76

**Kapitel 76**

* * *

**Zwischenszene**

* * *

Hermine war gerade in den Schlaf hinübergedämmert, doch bevor der Traum sie erreichen konnte, fand sie sich in dem ihr inzwischen vertrauten Labor in der Sphäre wieder.

Sie zögerte einen Moment, doch dann ging sie auf das Feuer zu. Es brannte gleichmäßig und ihre Frage nach dem Zweck seines Rufes beantwortete es fast schläfrig mit dem Hinweis, dass sie sich gedulden solle.

Hermine sah sich um. Die Tische waren gefüllt mit Tiegeln und Fläschchen. Sie suchte vergeblich nach Etiketten - doch zu ihrem Erstaunen wusste sie auch ohne einen schriftlichen Hinweis von jedem einzelnen, was darin enthalten war.

"Das Brauen gelingt durch das Gespür für Mengen und Zeiten der Zugabe von Zutaten in einen Trank - niemals durch das bloße Erfassen von Fakten. Wenn du die Zutaten erkennst, ohne auf Worte angewiesen zu sein - die trügerisch sein können - dann hast du Talent - wenn du es schaffst diese Zutaten mit immer neuen Augen zu sehen und sie jedesmal neu zu komponieren, so bist du ein Entdecker - aber wenn du es schaffst, Präzision mit Entdeckergeist zu kombinieren und jeweils die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen, ob Althergebrachtes oder neu entdecktes dem Zweck besser dient, dann erst bist du ein Meister!"

Hermine hatte den Ausführungen des Feuers genau zugehört und sie begriff, dass es ihr erklärte, dass zuviel Entdeckereifer ebenso schädlich sein konnte, wie das Verharren in alten Mustern.

Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ihr Blick auf ein Blatt fiel, das ein Rezept in Severus Handschrift aufwies.

Hermine hatte geglaubt, dass das Feuer sie heute allein hatte in die Sphäre rufen wollen, doch dann wäre wohl kaum ein Gegenstand dort, der offensichtlich ihm gehörte.

Sie sah auf das Blatt und ihre Fingerspitzen strichen sanft über die Linien der Buchstaben.

Das Feuer loderte etwas heftiger, als wolle es sich und sie gleichermaßen aus den Gedanken reißen.

"Er konnte nicht schlafen - es ist erst jetzt soweit. Zeige deinem Meister was du herausgefunden hast. Und zeige ihm ebenfalls, welchen Weg du gehen musst - und er mit dir - damit ihr wieder eine Einheit bilden könnt."

Plötzlich hörte Hermine hinter sich ein Geräusch und sie drehte sich ruckartig um.

Severus sah sie still an. Er trug die einfache Robe und sein Haar floss ihm an einer Seite über die Schulter.

Hermine hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an.

Sie öffnete den Mund, aber sie war unfähig zu sprechen.

In ihrer Erinnerung sah sie ihn wieder mit wutentbrannten, funkelnden Augen vor sich, und plötzlich spürte sie die Wunden wieder schmerzen, die er ihr gewaltsam zugefügt hatte. Es war fast so, als wolle das Feuer sie wieder an den Grund für ihre Entscheidung erinnern - und plötzlich war sie sich ganz sicher, dass es auch jetzt die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die für die Sphäre ansonsten galten, aufgehoben hatte. Offenbar war es zweierlei, einen gefährlichen Trank zu brauen, oder das Verhältnis zwischen Meister und Meisterschülerin neu zu definieren. So sehr sie das Feuer vor Unfällen im Zuge ihrer Lehre schütze, so wenig schien es gewillt in Handlungen zwischen Lehrer und Schülerin einzugreifen.

In seinem letzten Brief war Severus zu einer liebevollen Anrede zurückgekehrt und er hatte ihr versichert sie zu lieben. Er hatte diesem Treffen mit Interesse und Unruhe entgegen geblickt und sie hatte genau gewusst, dass er bereit sein würde diesmal ihren Weg zu gehen - aber plötzlich war sie erschreckt, wie sehr diese Angst vor ihm sie wieder überfiel. Doch sie spürte auch den unwiderstehlichen Drang, ihn ganz nah zu spüren - zu fühlen, wie er ihren Körper mit dem seinen gegen die Wand presste und sie gab unwillkürlich ein Seufzen von sich.

Erst jetzt bewegte sich Severus und er streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen.

Hermine sah irritiert darauf.

"Deine Ergebnisse", forderte er knapp.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Ich habe sie nicht dabei. Wie hätte ich sie hierher mitnehmen können?"

Statt einer Erwiderung von Severus, loderte das Feuer heftig auf und stieß eine Rolle Pergament aus, die in Hermines Händen landete.

"Das...das sind meine Aufzeichnungen", sagte sie überrascht.

Abermals streckte Severus die Hand aus, damit sie sie dort hineinlegen konnte.

Hermine sah, wie er sich an den Tisch setzte und ihre Arbeit mit großer Konzentration durchlas.

Sie selbst war sich bewusst, dass sie in diesem Moment eine Schülerin war, wie es wohl ursprünglich der Zweck dieser Sphäre gewesen war. Doch sie konnte die Worte des Feuers nicht vergessen, das sie dazu ermutigt hatte, ihm ihren Weg zu zeigen. Hermine wusste genau welcher Weg dies war. Sie hatte die letzten Tage an nichts anderes gedacht und sie wusste, dass das Feuer diesem Weg wohlgesonnen gegenüberstand, sollte dieser doch ihre Einheit mit Severus sichern.

"Du hast alle Lösungen gefunden, aber..."

Hermine horchte auf. Ihr Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus und ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, was sie noch vergessen haben könne.

"...du hast eine Mischung beschrieben, die selbst mir nicht bekannt ist. Sie soll das hier vorhandene Wechselkraut ersetzen. Die Zutaten, die du beschreibst, sind in dieser Zusammenstellung noch nicht verwendet worden. Ich möchte, dass du sie beim nächsten mal mitbringst und den Versuch hier durchführst."

Hermine nickte, erinnerte sich dann jedoch an die Worte des Feuers.

"Wenn ich dies tue, würdest du mir dennoch erklären, welche Zusammenstellung bislang dafür verwendet wurde? Ich denke, ich sollte beide kennen."

Severus nickte anerkennend, stand auf und sagte: "Wir werden herausfinden welche von beiden schneller wirkt - und welche intensiver - denn für die Entscheidung, welche man wann einsetzt, sind beide Wirkungen von großer Wichtigkeit. Nenne mir die Zutaten, die hier vor uns stehen", forderte er dann.

Hermine war für einen Moment gefangen von seinem Blick. Mit einem mal wurde ihr klar, dass er ebenso wie sie befangen war. Er näherte sich ihr hier als Meister und bislang war kein persönliches Wort gefallen, geschweige denn eine Geste der körperlichen Annäherung.

Hermine kam seiner Aufforderung nach und nannte jede einzelne Zutat beim Namen und machte auch knappe Angaben zur Wirksamkeit derselbigen, obwohl er nicht danach gefragt hatte. Bei einigen gab sie zu, dass sie deren Bedeutung noch nicht genug kannte, um ihre Wirkung einwandfrei einordnen zu können.

Severus nickte schließlich zufrieden.

"Du hast mich nicht enttäuscht, Hermine. Ich habe nie gezweifelt, dass du sogar für eine Meisterschülerin überdurchschnittlich begabt bist. Die fehlenden Informationen werden wir gemeinsam erarbeiten, bis du sie vollständig begriffen hast."

Sie sah ihn an und wusste, dass dieses Lob sie mehr berühren sollte, als irgendetwas sonst.

Doch Tatsache war, dass es sie seltsam berührte, dass er ihr dieses Lob aus sicherer Entfernung gab - fast so, als wolle er unbedingt vermeiden ihr zu nahe zu kommen, weil er sonst für nichts mehr garantieren könne.

'Mein Weg', dachte Hermine, 'meinen Weg wirst du nun kennenlernen'.

Als sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte, fixierten seine Augen sie und sie sah wieder seine Zeilen vor sich. Die Zeilen, in denen er ihr geschildert hatte, wie sehr er sie hatte verletzen wollen - die Zeilen, in denen er ihr sagte, dass er sie liebte - und schließlich die Zeilen, in denen er zugestimmt hatte, noch einmal mit ihr zu schlafen.

Hermine trat noch näher auf ihn zu und bemerkte, wie sein Ausdruck sich kaum merklich veränderte. Doch für sie war diese Veränderung so offensichtlich, dass sie augenblicklich ein lustvolles Zusammenziehen ihres Unterleibes spürte und ihr wurde schlagartig klar, woran er dachte.

Sie war sich sicher, dass er im Geiste vor sich sah, wie er sie beim letzten mal genommen hatte. Sie hatte ihm angekündigt, dass es wieder passieren würde - hatte ihm sogar gedroht, für den Fall, dass er ablehnte.

Als sie nun vor ihm stand konnte sie deutlich seine Erregung spüren.

Er streckte seine Hand nach einer ihrer Haarsträhnen aus, doch Hermine wich zurück.

"Du wirst mich nicht anfassen!", stellte sie klar.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah sie fragend an.

"Du wirst mich nicht anfassen, es sei denn, ich gestatte es", fügte sie dann mit fester Stimme an.

Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

"Was soll das? Warum hast du mir dann dieses Versprechen abverlangt?", fragte er irritiert.

"Weil ich möchte, dass du mit mir schläfst. Ich möchte jedoch nicht bestraft werden - ich will nicht voller Wut gevögelt werden. Ich möchte, dass du begreifst was ich meine...zieh dich bitte aus!"

Ein ungläubiges Lachen entfuhr Severus.

"Hältst du mich für Thomas, dem du Befehle erteilen kannst? Was glaubst du, wie schnell ich dich dazu bringen könnte an dieser Wand dort wieder vor Lust und Schmerz zu stöhnen und dich mir hinzugeben, Hermine?"

Sie schluckte, doch ihr Blick blieb unnachgiebig und ihre Worte waren ohne ein Schwanken, als sie sagte: "Ich weiß, dass du das könntest. Aber kannst du dir vorstellen, dass es mich am nächsten Morgen anwidern würde, die gleichen Male auf meinem Körper vorzufinden wie beim letzten mal? Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass mein Verstand mir sagen würde, dass ich dich dafür hassen müsste, auch wenn mein Herz weiß, dass ich dich liebe? Severus, beim letzten mal habe ich deine Wut ertragen - diesmal wirst du meine Sanftheit ertragen!"

Einen Moment lang trugen beide diesen Kampf mit Blicken aus. Doch schließlich begann er seine Robe zu Boden gleiten zu lassen.

Hermine entging nicht, dass er trotz seiner Nacktheit immer noch eine Dominanz ausstrahlte, die sie tatsächlich fast dazu gebracht hätte ihm zu gewähren sie ebenso gewaltsam zu nehmen, wie bei ihrem Treffen zuvor.

Sie schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab und ging statt dessen so nah auf ihn zu, dass sie seine Wärme spüren konnte.

Sein Glied war nicht vollständig versteift, zu sehr missfiel ihm wohl diese Art von Zurschaustellung seinerseits.

Hermine wurde plötzlich klar, wie sehr er sie tatsächlich lieben musste, wenn er sich dennoch ihrem Willen beugte.

Sie strich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Brust.

Dann ließ sie sie empor wandern und fuhr mit beiden Händen über seine Schultern.

Er funkelte sie aus unergründlichen Augen an. Sein Blick schien zu fragen, wozu diese Spielereien dienen sollten.

Hermine seufzte still, doch ihre Finger fuhren mit der Wanderung auf seiner Haut fort.

Sein Atem ging leise und gleichmäßig.

Sie ließ die Fingerspitzen an seinem Hals hinaufwandern und griff sanft in sein Haar. Genussvoll ließ sie es durch ihre gespreizten Finger gleiten, bevor sie es sanft hinter seine Schulter legte.

Dann begann sie seine Schulter zu küssen. Ihr Mund wanderte zu seiner Brust und als sie bei seinen Brustwarzen angekommen war, leckte sie mit der Zungenspitze darüber. Fast glaubte sie ein leises Zucken seinerseits festgestellt zu haben, doch als sie innehielt, stellte sie fest, dass sein Atem immer noch entnervend ruhig ging.

Ihre Hände umfassten ihn an der Taille und sie ließ sie bis zu seinem Rücken wandern, um schließlich seine Pobacken zu umfassen und seinen Unterleib gegen den ihren zu drücken.

"Hermine", entfuhr es ihm schließlich, "ist das das, was man allgemeinhin ein Vorspiel nennt? Ich spiele nicht gerne!", erinnerte er sie gequält.

Sie lachte ihn an und ignorierte, dass er keineswegs amüsiert aussah, dann fügte sie plötzlich mit ernster Stimme hinzu: "Du verdammter Dieb wirst mir jetzt zumindest einen Teil meiner Selbstachtung wiedergeben, die du mir mit deiner Aktion genommen hast! Du sagst, dass dich diese sanften Berührungen nicht erregen? Gut, dann werde ich wohl etwas mehr Vehemenz an den Tag legen müssen."

Damit ließ sie sich vor ihm auf die Knie sinken und griff nach seinem halb erigierten Penis.

Sie fasste ihn hart am Schaft und schob ihn sich so tief in den Mund, dass Severus einen überraschten Laut von sich gab.

Hermine fuhr mit dem Kopf vor und zurück, und immer wenn seine Eichel zwischen ihren Lippen lag, fuhr ihre Zungenspitze gleichzeitig über deren Spitze.

Als sie dies zum wiederholten male tat, schmeckte sie einen Tropfen seines Spermas, den sie ihm aufgrund dieser Behandlung entlockt hatte und der ihr eine Ahnung davon gab, wie er sie mit seinem Geschmack vollends überschwemmen würde, wenn sie voller Inbrunst so weitermachte. Inzwischen war sein Glied so hart, dass sie Probleme bekam es im Mund unterzubekommen, ohne dass ihre Zähne sich in das empfindliche Fleisch gruben.

Severus hingegen schien sich ihr tatsächlich im Takt entgegenzuschieben und plötzlich griff seine Hand in ihr Haar, um sie festzuhalten, während er sich tiefer in ihrem Mund schob.

Sofort stieß sie ihn wütend weg und erhob sich schnell.

"Es war ein Reflex - tut mir leid", sagte er gepresst.

Ihre Wut verflog so schnell, wie sie entstanden war, als er sie nun um Verzeihung bittend ansah.

"Leg dich bitte hin!", sagte sie ernst.

Einen Moment stutzte er und sah sich fragend um. "Wohin genau?", hakte er nach.

Hermine wies unsicher auf den Teppich, der vor dem Labortisch lag.

Ein Lachen entfuhr ihm, das noch ungläubiger klang als das erste.

"Du meinst auf den Boden? Ich fürchte, ich muss dich darauf hinweisen, dass ich nicht mehr der jüngste bin."

Hermine versuchte ernst zu bleiben: "Ich werde dir später aufhelfen", bot sie jovial an.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sie glaubte ein Knurren zu hören, als er sich auf dem Teppich ausstreckte.

Sie war fasziniert ihn so vor sich zu sehen. Seine helle Haut schien im Schein des Feuers fast golden zu schimmern und sein Haar ergoss sich wie eine Flut aus schwarzer Seide, die mit silbrigen Fäden durchwirkt war. Sein leicht verärgerter Ausdruck konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er danach gierte zu spüren, was sie nun mit ihm vorhatte.

Hermine entschied, ihn nicht länger warten zu lassen. Sie selbst wollte nicht länger darauf warten, in sich zu spüren, was sich ihr so stolz entgegenreckte.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ließ sie ihre Robe zu Boden gleiten und setzte sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf seine Körpermitte.

Ein leichtes Zucken durchfuhr Severus, als er mühelos in sie dringen konnte und sie sofort damit begann sich auf ihm zu bewegen.

Langsam ließ sie ihn immer wieder fast aus sich hinausgleiten, bevor sie sich wieder kraftvoll auf ihm niederdrückte.

Ihr Takt wurde unwillkürlich schneller und sie sah wie er seine Hände hob - doch bevor er ihre Arme umfasste, ließ er seine Hände schnell wieder sinken und schloss die Augen.

Hermine beugte sich jetzt auf ihm vor und küsste ihn, ohne ihre Bewegungen zu unterbrechen.

Er erwiderte den Kuss und seine Zunge schien den harten Kampf mit ihr auszufechten, den sie ihm ansonsten bei diesem Liebesspiel untersagt hatte.

Sie beendete den Kuss und richtete sich wieder auf. Ihre Bewegungen wurden wilder, während sie ihren Körper streckte, um sein Glied noch tiefer und härter aufzunehmen.

"Fass mich an!", stieß sie keuchend aus.

Sofort spürte sie seine Hände überall. Sie wanderten über ihre erhitzte Haut, umfassten ihre Brüste und schließlich legte er sie an ihre Hüften, um ihre Bewegungen im schnellen Takt zu unterstützen.

Hermine ritt auf ihm, doch plötzlich hielt sie inne.

"Nimm mich!", sagte sie mit verklärten Augen.

Einen Moment zögerte er, dann begann er sich mit ihr zu drehen.

Als Hermine unter ihm zu liegen kam, erwartete sie voller Sehnsucht seine harten Stöße.

Er beugte sich über sie und gab ihr ebenfalls einen langen Kuss. Schließlich versenkte er sich immer schneller werdend in ihr und sie konnte spüren, dass er nun nicht mehr die Führung aus der Hand geben würde.

Ihre Zunge fuhr über ihre Lippen, die unter dem heftigen Keuchen trocken geworden waren.

Sie schmeckte Blut und war sich sicher, dass sie sich zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt auf die Lippe gebissen haben musste.

Doch dies war egal. Sie hatte ihn dazu bekommen das Ruder eine Zeit lang aus der Hand zu geben.

_Er _hatte sie nicht verletzt - das war alles was zählte.

Mit seinem letzten heftigen Stoß ließ er auch sie wohlig erschauern und sie war sich bewusst, dass er sich in dem Moment in sie ergoss, in dem sie ebenfalls von den Wellen der Lust fortgespült wurde.

Hermine fühlte sich in diesem Moment phantastisch und es schien ihr wie ein untragbarer Verlust, dass er sich gleich aus ihr zurückziehen würde.

Doch er schien den gleichen Gedanken zu haben und strich ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn, dabei sah er ihr tief in die Augen.

"Es war schön, als du deine Fingerspitzen über meine Haut wandern ließt", sagte er leise.

Hermine lächelte, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.

"Es hat dich nicht erregt", gab sie zu bedenken.

Nun lachte auch er: "Nein, das hat es nicht - aber es hat mich glücklich gemacht."

"Na, wenigstens etwas", erwiderte sie seufzend.

"Es ist nicht leicht mich glücklich zu machen - aber du hast es geschafft."

Er küsste sie noch einmal sanft und sie wusste, dass es ein Abschied war - für heute.

Als er sich neben sie legte und sie nicht mehr direkt ansah, fühlte sie sich in der Lage ein Geständnis zu machen.

"Ich musste wissen ob du bereit bist, mir die Führung zu überlassen - aber in Zukunft gebe ich sie gerne wieder an dich ab."

Severus schwieg einen Moment, doch schließlich antwortete er.

"Es wird nie wieder so sein wie beim ersten mal. Es sei denn, du willst es."

Hermine antwortete nicht, doch ihr wurde klar, dass es nicht nur diesen oder diesen Weg gab - es gab so unendlich viele Wege dazwischen und sie war neugierig, welcher wohl der nächste wäre, den sie gemeinsam beschreiten würde.

"Dein Versprechen!", sagte Severus.

Hermine stutzte und sah ihn fragend an.

"Du hast gesagt, du hilfst mir auf!"

Sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch dann erhob sie sich und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. In dem Moment, als sie bemerkte, dass sie ihn unmöglich würde hinaufziehen können, zog er sie wieder zu sich hinunter und schenkte ihr einen weiteren, alles versengenden Kuss.

Er ließ sie atemlos zurück, als er sich selbst erhob und nach seiner Robe griff. Nachdem er sie übergestreift hatte, warf er ihr ihre zu und sah Hermine noch einmal liebevoll an.

"Bringe das nächste mal die Zutaten mit, damit wir an deinem Trank arbeiten können. Wir werden herausfinden, ob er der Wirkung des Wechselkrauts entspricht. Und Hermine..."

Sie sah ihn fragend an, während sie die Robe anzog.

"...schreibe mir!", beendete er den Satz, bevor er vor ihren Augen verschwand.


	77. Chapter 77

**Kapitel 77**

* * *

13. September, London

Liebster Severus,

die letzte Nacht zieht mich immer noch in ihren Bann.

Kaum eine Minute vergeht, in der ich nicht an dich denken muss - es ist gut, dass wir auf die Entscheidung des Feuers angewiesen sind, wann wir uns in der Sphäre treffen sollen - denn hätte ich es zu entscheiden, so wärst du keinen Moment mehr sicher vor mir.

Das Feuer...hältst du es für möglich, dass es eine solche Konstellation wie uns noch nie erlebt hat?

Sowohl beim ersten, als auch beim zweiten Treffen schien es darauf zu beharren, dass wir unsere emotionalen Konflikte miteinander lösen. Es scheint zu spüren, dass es Schwingungen zwischen uns gibt, die das Lernen - und vermutlich auch das Lehren - zeitweilig fast unmöglich machen.

Wenn es uns nun also unterstützt, uns zu...finden...dann ermöglicht es uns, den Geist wieder für das Lernen zu öffnen.

Warum sonst sollte es uns in der Sphäre ermöglichen, uns körperlich so nahe zu kommen?

Doch versuche ich gerade die Erinnerung daran aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen und richte meine Gedanken auf meinen Besuch in der Nokturngasse, über den ich dir noch nicht berichtet habe.

Ich war gleich dort, nachdem ich meinen Brief an dich beendet hatte.

Im 'Hinkenden Wolf' begann ich meine Suche nach Thomas. Der Besitzer hatte ihn jedoch nicht gesehen und er hatte auch keine Nachricht für mich. Für den Fall, dass er dort noch auftauchen würde, habe ich eine Botschaft für ihn hinterlassen, dass ich ihn dort am Abend gegen acht Uhr treffen wolle. Dann habe ich jeden Ort aufgesucht, von dem ich wusste, dass er dort vielleicht zu finden wäre. Das Hotel habe ich großzügig ausgelassen, obwohl meine Füße mich fast ständig in diese Richtung lenkten, weil ein Teil von mir überzeugt war, dass ich ihn dort eventuell tatsächlich finden würde. Ich ging dann zu dem Ort, den ich ebenfalls für sehr wahrscheinlich hielt, und den ich fast in gleichem Maße abgeneigt war aufzusuchen.

Emanuelle empfing mich fast wie eine alte Freundin.

Sie versicherte mir, dass Thomas sich nicht in ihren Räumlichkeiten aufhielte, und dass sie ihn auch tags zuvor nicht gesehen habe - dann lud sie mich zum Tee ein.

Ich konnte schlecht ablehnen, nicht wahr?

Also folgte ich ihr in den Salon.

Die wartenden Herren sollte ich nicht weiter beachten, meinte sie, als sie mich in eine Nische führte, die erstaunlich gemütlich war. Sie servierte den Tee auf einem kleinen Tisch und erkundigte sich nach dir, während ich versuchte das heiße Gebräu möglichst schnell in mich hineinzukippen.

Ich sagte ihr, dass es dir gut ginge.

Sie lachte über meine nicht sonderlich ausführliche Antwort und sah mich aufmerksam an, während ich viel zu hastig an dem Tee nippte.

"Haben Sie sich verbrannt?", fragte sie dann. Ich nickte zögerlich, spürte die Taubheit meiner Zungenspitze und sagte: "Ja - der Tee ist ziemlich heiß."

"Ich meinte nicht den Tee - ich meinte _ihn_", sagte sie und sah mich lauernd an.

Severus, ich wollte ihr keine neue Gelegenheit geben, mich mit ihren Spielchen zu traktieren, aber ich wollte es auch nicht so im Raume stehen lassen. Sie weiß sowenig wie Harry oder sonst ein Mensch auf der Welt, dass wir in der Lage sind uns zu treffen. Also schloss ich daraus, dass sie darauf tippte, dass du mir Befehle gegeben hättest, die ich freiwillig nicht ausführen wollte.

Ich antwortete ihr, dass jeder deiner Wünsche auch der meine wäre und du dir meiner Loyalität absolut sicher sein könntest.

Emanuelle nickte leicht und sagte dann: "Ja, da scheint er sich tatsächlich sicher zu sein. Wie kam er wohl auf Sie? Eigenartig - Sie sind gar nicht sein Typ."

Diese verdammte...sie wollte mich aus der Reserve locken - ich war mir absolut sicher, dass sie hören wollte, wie blind ich vor Liebe zu dir sei. Bin ich das? Bin ich blind vor Liebe zu dir?

Als ich nicht reagierte, bat sie mich um Entschuldigung und ging zu den wartenden Herren. Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht kam sie wieder und sagte: "Männer bleiben immer kleine unartige Jungs, finden Sie nicht auch?"

Ich zuckte vage mit den Schultern und wollte nur noch dort weg, aber die 'gute' Emanuelle war noch nicht fertig mit mir.

"Die beiden Herren dort äußerten ihr Interesse an Ihnen. Sie hofften, Sie seien ein Mädchen, das um einen Job bei mir bittet - sie wären nur zu gern bereit, Sie in Ihr neues Arbeitsgebiet einzuführen."

Das war der Moment, in dem ich dieses verfluchte Etablissement fluchtartig verließ.

Emanuelle fand dies wohl sehr erheiternd...ich hasse sie!

Leider habe ich vergessen eine Nachricht für Thomas zu hinterlassen, und zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich mich auch nicht nach dem Befinden des Mädchens erkundigte, das die grauenvolle Nacht des Rituals überlebt hat.

Ich wollte nur noch fort - obwohl ich wusste, dass Emanuelle genau diese Reaktion von mir herbeigesehnt hat. Ich bin also wieder mal ihrem perfiden Spiel zum Opfer gefallen.

Von dort aus ging ich sofort nach Hause und verfluchte mich selbst für diese wenig gewinnbringende Aktion.

Aber Emanuelles Stiche bestärkten mich in dem Entschluss, dir ein sanftes Liebesspiel abzuverlangen.

Gibt es Sanftheit im "Siebten Schleier", Severus?

Hat dich Zärtlichkeit wirklich nie erregt?

Es stimmt mich traurig, dass es scheinbar nur Frauen wie Emanuelle sind, die dir das geben was du wirklich brauchst - doch ich bin bereit zu lernen...und ich hoffe du erkennst, wie viel ich schon gelernt habe in der letzten Zeit.

Ich bin sehr in Sorge über die Andeutungen, die du wegen des Ministeriums machst. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Von was für unangenehmen Konsequenzen schriebst du? Deine Zeilen haben mich wirklich nervös gemacht - was ist da im Gange?

Auch dass ich Thomas nicht fand, bereitet mir Sorge - doch wer weiß, vielleicht ist er gerade für einen Auftrag unterwegs - oder er ist der 'freundlichen' Damen im "Siebten Schleier" überdrüssig geworden und hat sich einen anderen Spielplatz gesucht.

Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe, dass sich die Dinge klären werden.

Von Hadass gibt es auch etwas Neues zu berichten.

Als sie von der Hausbesichtigung zurück kamen, hielt Harry ihre Hand.

Aber das darf er als „Bruder" ja wohl auch - ich frage mich allerdings, warum sie dann errötete, als ich sie so sah.

Ich liebe dich, Hermine

P.S. Ich habe die Zutaten an die gleiche Stelle gelegt, an der auch meine Unterlagen sich befanden als das Feuer sie in die Sphäre holte. Ich hoffe, dass die Zutaten auf diesem Wege zur geeigneten Zeit dort ebenfalls ankommen werden.


	78. Chapter 78

**Kapitel 78**

* * *

13. September, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Geliebte Hermine,

Nachdem ich deinen Brief gelesen habe, habe ich vermutlich minutenlang nur dagesessen und die Anrede angesehen, die du gewählt hast. Und es ist mir nicht geheuer, dieses Gefühl. Mich hat schon immer, wie ich dir bereits früher sagte, das Konzept an sich verwirrt. Und nun sitze ich hier, empfinde diese seltsamen Dinge und kann sie, wie jahrtausende von Generationen vor mir, nicht in Worte fassen. Wut ist ebenso abstrakt aber für mich trotzdem irgendwie greifbar, genau wie Hass, Zorn, Verachtung und die komplette Palette, die diese Seite der Empfindungen beinhaltet. Warum kann ich all diese negativen Empfindungen begreifen und gerate bei diesen anderen Gefühlen ins Straucheln? Mir haben die Loyalität und die Freundschaft zu Albus schon stets zu schaffen gemacht. Aber das hier...

Zorn verwirrt mich nicht – aber dieses neue Gefühl tut dies. Es ist mir in höchstem Maße unangenehm, verwirrt zu sein, von etwas, das sich nicht einmal wirklich in meinem Verstand abspielt, sondern offenbar einfach nur ziellos und völlig ohne jedes nachvollziehbare Muster durch meine Nervenbahnen rast und sich mir aufdrängt, ohne Chance auf Gegenwehr.

Ich habe gespürt, daß du enttäuscht warst, daß mich deine sanften Berührungen nicht erregen konnten. Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, daß du mir damit etwas anderes geschenkt hast. Was dir vielleicht gefällt, ist die Tatsache, daß es mich überaus erstaunt hat, daß es mich so glücklich gemacht hat, deine Fingerspitzen, deine Hände über meine Haut gleiten zu fühlen. Denn es hätte eigentlich etwas völlig anderes in mir aufsteigen müssen. Bitte – bitte! Laß dich von mir nicht darin unterrichten, diese Vorlieben hinter dir zu lassen! Wenn du sagst, daß du lernen möchtest, so, wie die Frauen aus dem Siebten Schleier, meine Bedürfnisse zu erfüllen, dann weiß ich, was ich dir damit antue, daß wir uns so nahegekommen sind und möchte am liebsten alles rückgängig machen.

Emanuelle und ihre Mädchen befriedigen eine Gier, die keinen höheren Stellenwert besitzt, als das nächste Glas Wein für einen Alkoholiker. Erleichterung und Befriedigung für einen kurzen Zeitraum – dann die Leere, die zwangsläufig folgt, bis man das nächste Mal glaubt, daß man mit Hilfe dieser Vergnügungen etwas ändern kann. Irgendwann das Sich-damit-abfinden, daß das Wohlbefinden nur ein kurzer Rausch ist und dann die Gewissheit, daß man Grenzen überschritten hat, die ein Zurückkehren unmöglich machen.

Emanuelle und ihre Mädchen sind bezahlte Huren, die, wenn sie Zärtlichkeit ausüben, dies völlig mechanisch tun und danach genauso die Hand nach deinem Geld ausstrecken wie nach einer bizarren Session in der sie sich, zum Lustgewinn des Gastes in alle Öffnungen bestücken ließen. Für sie ist das eine wie das andere. Gehörte es zu ihrem Repertoire, tun sie es, gehört es nicht zu ihrem Programm, schicken sie dir eine Kollegin. Diese Form von Zärtlichkeit widert mich an. Sex gegen Geld – das ist ein Arrangement, das seinen Reiz haben kann. Unpersönlich und doch intensiv, ohne jeden zweiten Gedanken daran, wenn man das Haus verlassen hat. Aber Zärtlichkeiten im Siebten Schleier, wären ein Theaterstück mit dem Ziel, eine heile Welt vorzugaukeln. Diese Welt ist aber nicht heil und ich will sie so auch nicht sehen.

Hinzu kommt... ich weiß nicht recht, ob ich dir dies schreiben soll... aber früher oder später wirst du fragen, warum ich dir kaum Zärtlichkeiten geben kann, und mir dann vorhalten, daß ich es dir nicht eher gesagt habe...

Ich bin in meinem Leben durchaus bereits zärtlich gewesen, aber auf die Art, die man es mir beigebracht hat. So wie ich selbst als junger Mann Zärtlichkeiten erfahren habe. Und du wirst mir zustimmen, daß du mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit niemals Zärtlichkeiten von mir entgegennehmen möchtest, wenn du weißt, was sie für mich bislang gewesen sind.

In meinem Elternhaus gab es, wie in vielen anderen Familien, so etwas wie Zärtlichkeit nicht, was aber nicht bedeutet, daß ich nicht eine unbewusste Sehnsucht danach gehabt hätte. Und diese Sehnsucht wurde genutzt... Die Todesser haben mich Zärtlichkeit spüren lassen und mir beigebracht, wie man sie einsetzt – in der Folter...

Ein Folteropfer nur zu prügeln und zu misshandeln bringt oftmals nichts. Es gibt mehr starke Geister unter den Menschen, als man sich vorstellen kann, die auch extreme Dinge aushalten. Aber nach und nach lernte ich von meinen begabten Lehrherren, und nicht nur von den Frauen unter ihnen, daß ausnahmslos alle Gefolterten brechen, wenn man ihnen immer wieder Zärtlichkeiten zukommen lässt. Ich habe Menschen verführt, mir zu vertrauen, sie in Sicherheit gewogen, Mitleid geheuchelt, Sorgen vorgespielt, sie angefleht, zu reden, damit das Leid für sie ein Ende haben würde – und sie immer und immer wieder zärtlich berührt, gehalten, gestreichelt, manchmal in sexuellem Sinne, aber oftmals auch einfach nur um der Zärtlichkeit wegen... es gibt keine grausamere Folter, als Sanftheit.

Voldemort hat es mich spüren lassen, als er mich in seine Reihen aufgenommen hat und mich dann höchstpersönlich gelehrt es selbst einzusetzen. Er hat mir in aller Deutlichkeit, und auf eine Weise die ich nie wieder vergessen kann, gezeigt, wie verletzbar mein Wunsch nach Nähe mich gemacht hatte und hat mir dann dabei geholfen, daß ich diesen Wunsch aus tiefstem Herzen hinter mir lassen konnte. Erst Albus ist es gelungen, diese neuerliche Abhängigkeit zu durchbrechen, in die ich mich begeben hatte. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Als du mich auf diese Art berührtest wie du es getan hast, war es für mich schwierig, es dir zu gestatten, aber ich habe mir gesagt, daß es sicherlich kein großes Problem darstellen sollte, es auszuhalten, wenn mich die Frau, die ich liebe, berührt. Es ist nicht so, daß ich Angst davon gehabt hätte, das ganz sicher nicht – mir fehlt nur jedes innere Verständnis dafür, Erotik auf diese Weise auszuleben, weil ich es so nicht kennengelernt habe und Zärtlichkeit in meinem Kopf völlig anders belegt ist. Als du mit deiner warmen Zunge meine Brust liebkost hast, wäre ich daher beinahe zurückgewichen – vor allem dadurch, daß es in Kombination damit geschah, daß es eine Order von dir war, daß ich es zu dulden hätte.

Ich weiche in der Regel Sanftheiten bewusst wie unbewusst aus, um keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Und deshalb entspricht es nach all diesen Jahren nicht mehr meinem Wesen, Sanftheit zu wünschen oder sie auch nur zu tolerieren.

Als du sagtest, daß du mich zwingen willst, deine Sanftheit zu „ertragen" hast du, ohne es zu wissen, exakt die richtigen Worte gewählt.

Ich habe Sanftheit als Mittel zum Zweck kennen und verachten gelernt, Hermine. Und wenn ich selbst sanft war, dann war es über einen sehr langen Zeitraum nur um zu quälen, um zu verraten und um Menschen Dinge zu entlocken, die sie nicht preisgeben wollten um sie letztendlich denen auszuliefern, die ihnen in der Regel das Leben genommen haben, weil sie nutzlos geworden waren, wenn sie sich mir anvertraut hatten.

Nun kennst du meine Einstellung zu Zärtlichkeiten. Sie sind Mittel zum Zweck und verachtenswert.

Allerdings wäre es unfair, nicht ebenfalls zu schreiben, daß ich bei Hadass gelernt habe, daß es auch ehrliche Zärtlichkeiten gibt. Ihr hast du zu verdanken, daß dein Anliegen nicht in einem Desaster geendet ist. Sie war stets überaus sanft mit mir, und die Zeit hat mich verstehen und glauben lassen, daß diese Sanftheit echt ist, und irgendwann konnte ich sogar sanft zu ihr sein, konnte kleine Zärtlichkeiten mit ihr austauschen, sie ihm Arm halten und irgendwie hat sie es sogar geschafft, daß ich so manchen Abend in unserem Bett in ihrem Arm gelegen habe. Sie hat mich gelehrt, zu entspannen, wenn sie mich wusch und daß sie mit ihrer Sanftheit jede Gewalt, jedes schwarze Gefühl, jeden Hass aus mir herausstreicheln konnte. Hadass ist, wie du ja inzwischen selbst weist, ein unglaublich einfühlsamer Mensch und in ihrer Weisheit hat sie mich immer besser gekannt, als jeder andere Mensch um mich herum. Sie hat mir direkt in die Seele gesehen. Ein Blick, den ich anfangs kaum ertragen habe. Wenn ich heute Zärtlichkeiten geben kann, einige wenige, seltene, wie die, als ich Isabell beruhigt habe, dann ist dies Hadass Verdienst. Und sie hat teuer dafür bezahlt.

Ich habe Hadass in unserer Ehe zweimal geschlagen... nein, ich will es nicht beschönigend ausdrücken... ich habe sie verprügelt...

Beide Male war es, weil sie versucht hatte, mich zu umsorgen, als ich, mit den Nerven am Boden, von Feierlichkeiten nach Hause kam. Sie wollte mir Zärtlichkeit schenken – aber ich war nicht in der Lage, es als das zu erkennen, was es war... und schlug sie, damit sie mich nicht so anfasste...

Kannst du dir vorstellen, daß sie, diese zierliche Frau, dieses Kind, danach einfach nur aufgestanden ist, wieder zu mir kam und einfach weitergemacht hat, bis ich ihre Umarmung akzeptiert habe? Speziell die erste Gelegenheit, damals waren wir knapp ein Jahr verheiratet, war schrecklich, weil sie nicht nur einen Versuch benötigt hat, um meinen Widerstand zu brechen. Sie ist immer irgendwie wieder auf die Beine und zu mir gekommen und hat es wieder und wieder versucht, bis ich nicht mehr konnte... verstehst du, was ich hier schreibe? Bis ICH nicht mehr konnte. Ich hatte sie übelst zugerichtet, aber sie hatte immer noch die Kraft und den Willen, mich zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Diese Nacht war die erste Nacht, die ich in irgendjemandes Armen geschlafen habe...und es war die erste Nacht nach Jahren, in der ich keinen Alptraum hatte, obwohl ich ihn gerade in dieser Nacht so sehr verdient hätte.

Das zweite Mal war nicht weniger schlimm, aber kürzer, weil sie mich irgendwann irgendwie, ich weiß heute nicht mehr, wie es ihr gelungen ist, in die Wanne hineingeredet hatte... seitdem war dieses Bad in den Nächten nach den Feierlichkeiten mein rettender Hafen. Das Bad und Hadass Hände auf mir und in meinem Haar.

Sie fehlt mir...

Es ist nicht zu vergleichen mit der Sehnsucht, die ich nach dir empfinde. Aber sie fehlt mir trotzdem sehr...

Als ich nach der letzten Feier zurückkam und sie nicht da war, bin ich allein ins Bad gegangen. Ich habe die Ruhe gesucht, das Gefühl der Sauberkeit, das sie mir stets gegeben hat, wenn sie mich von dem Dreck der Gesellschaft reingewaschen hat – aber alles was ich gefunden habe, war Wasser...

Sei nicht du, die lernt, was ich „brauche", sondern laß mich derjenige sein, der lernt, was du mir geben kannst. Und lehre mich, was DU von mir brauchst. Aber ich fürchte, du wirst Geduld mitbringen müssen. Einen alten Baum verpflanzt man eigentlich nicht mehr...

Ich bin so froh, daß Hadass bei dir ist. Die Nachrichten, die Malfoy gebracht hat und die ich inzwischen aus diversen anderen Quellen überprüfen ließ, besagen, daß das Ministerium in Erwägung zieht, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, die sie von Malfoy Island unabhängig machen. Die jüngsten Ereignisse und die Tatsache, daß ich mit einigen wenigen Unterschriften bewirken konnte, daß wichtige Handelsverbindungen für unbestimmte Zeiträume gekappt waren, haben das Ministerium tiefer schockiert, als zu erwarten gewesen war.

Ich weiß noch nichts genaues, aber das Gerücht, das den größten Wahrheitsgehalt zu haben scheint, ist die Version, daß diversen, für das Ministerium wichtigen Verurteilten in einer geheimen Amnestie der Weg von der Insel herunter ermöglicht werden soll, bevor man sich dann der Insel entledigt. Tatsache ist, daß Malfoy ganz klar nicht zu den Kandidaten für eine Amnestie gehören würde und ich ebenso wenig, auch wenn mein Status als Zaubertrankmeister mich eigentlich dazu machen würde, aber ich bin in meinem neuen Amt eindeutig zu gefährlich für sie. Am unklarsten sind die Erkenntnisse darüber, wie man sich der Insel entledigen will. Die zwei Hauptgerüchte besagen, daß entweder der gesamte Komplex magisch niedergebrannt wird, oder aber der Schutzwall um die Insel so verstärkt wird, daß der Kontakt nach außen bin auf kontrollierte Kanäle geschlossen wird. Was allerdings nur mit einer schwarzen Verstärkung denkbar wäre, so daß wir quasi in einer Höhle eingeschlossen wären und ohne Tageslicht auskommen müssten. Auf Dauer ließe sich ein magischer Tag nicht aufrechterhalten, zumal das magische Tageslicht nicht die gleichen Funktionen für unseren Körper erbringen könnte, wie das echte. Auf Dauer wäre auf der Insel kein Leben mehr möglich.

Also muß ich dies verhindern...

Ich habe bereits einiges in die Wege geleitet und obwohl es mir ganz und gar nicht behagt, werde ich mich der Macht der Todessermale bedienen müssen, um bestimmte Verbindungen herstellen zu können. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich in den nächsten Tagen bei dir melden kann. Ich möchte dir eigentlich verheimlichen, was ich versuchen werde, aber ich denke, ich bin es unserem neugewonnen Status zueinander schuldig, daß ich dir die Wahrheit offen schreibe.

Ich werde ein neues Mal kreieren, das die Macht der alten einfängt und bindet. Ich habe die Magie der Male viele Jahre studiert und aufgeschlüsselt. Nur so war es mir möglich, mein Mal vor kurzem so effektiv einzusetzen. Nun muß ich versuchen, mit diesem Wissen diese Magie neu zu erschaffen. Es hat den Vorteil, daß ich mit diesem neuerlichen Zeichen problemloser Kontakt zu den Todessern hätte, als dies mit meinem alten der Fall war und es würde sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit beeindrucken, wenn ich behaupten könnte, ich hätte mich des alten Mals bewusst entledigt, um das neue zu schaffen. Der Nachteil ist, daß alles in mir widerstrebt, mich wieder als einen der Ihren zu kennzeichnen.

Aber wenn es mir gelingt, die Todesser auf der Insel mit denen auf dem Festland zu verbinden, wäre der Fluß der Magie, wenn ich ihn in gelenkte Bahnen bringe, in der Lage zu verhindern, daß der Ring um die Insel in irgendeiner Form verändert wird.

Ein magisches Feuer könnte sogar allein von den Todessern verhindert werden, die sich auf der Insel befinden, vorausgesetzt, wir erfahren Zeitpunkte, genaue Vorgehensweisen und ähnliches.

Du siehst – es gibt viel zu tun...

Allerdings sind alle „Fakten" die ich habe, nur Gerüchte. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen müssen, um echte Tatsachen zu bekommen.

Ich mache mir ebenfalls Gedanken, warum Thomas nicht auftaucht. Ich überlege, ob ich ihm schreiben soll. Eine Eule fände ihn sicherlich. Aber ich denke, ich werde damit noch warten.

Ich habe allerdings an Emanuelle geschrieben – die kurze Notiz liegt diesem Brief bei. Es ist eine kurze Erklärung für das, was sich heute bei ihr abgespielt hat – genauer gesagt NICHT abgespielt hat.. sie wird dir keine Vorschläge dieser Art mehr unterbreiten. Es tut mir sehr leid, daß du in diese Situation geraten bist. Ein neuerlicher Besuch im Siebten Schleier würde sicherlich sehr viel anders ausfallen, als der letzte. Sie ist zu weit gegangen...

Es ist schon spät und ich habe noch so viele Dinge zu erledigen. Daher werde ich diesen Brief nun beenden und mich wieder an die Arbeit machen. Bitte richte Hadass Grüße von mir aus. Und über die Tatsache, daß sie mit Mr. Harry Potter Hand in Hand spazieren geht, verliere ich nun einfach kein Wort.

Nun gut... doch... es sind sogar fünf...

Ich freue mich für sie.

Auch wenn meine Gedanken ununterbrochen bei dir sein wollen, werde ich dich nun erneut für ein paar Stunden aus ihnen verbannen müssen, damit ich mein „Tagwerk" wenigstens nachts geschafft bekomme.

Ich liebe Dich

Severus

PS. Bitte gib Emanuelle heute abend diese Notiz und sage ihr, auch wenn sie fragt, nicht, seit wann du Meisterschülerin bist...

* * *

OoOoO

Notiz an Emanuelle:

OoOoO

* * *

Schönste Emanuelle,

sieh die schlechten Geschäfte des heutigen Tages, die morgen nur noch Geschichte sein werden, als überaus sanftes Exempel dafür, daß es mir nicht gefällt, wenn Meisterschülerinnen die in meinem Auftrag unterwegs sind, in peinliche Situationen gebracht werden. Wenn du Miss Granger etwas fragen willst, dann tu dies offen – und wenn du noch einmal das Gefühl hast, du müsstest ihr Angebote machen, von denen du weißt, daß sie ihr nicht behagen – dann trage die Konsequenzen.

Severus Snape

* * *

OoOoO

_

* * *

_

_(Emanuelle hatte den ganzen Tag über keinen Kunden, außer einem Besoffenen, der sich aus der Winkelgasse zu ihr verirrt hatte...)_


	79. Chapter 79

**Kapitel 79**

* * *

14. September, London

Oh, Severus...

dein letzter Brief...er hat mich so hart getroffen, wie du es wahrscheinlich weder beabsichtigt hast, noch vorhersehen konntest.

Ich bin entsetzt, dass du Hadass verprügelt hast! Ich kann es nicht beschönigen...es trifft mich bis ins Mark!

Natürlich war mir immer bewusst, dass du kein netter Mann bist...mein geliebter Severus...nein, du steckst voller unliebsamer Überraschungen!

Dass du mir davon erzählst und Reue empfindest macht es nicht besser, dass du so gehandelt hast - aber es zeigt mir, wie sehr du dich bemühst, diese Schatten in deinem Leben mit Licht zu erhellen - sie anzusehen und zu begreifen, dass sie - schlicht gesagt - falsch waren.

Ich stelle mit einem eigenartigen Gefühl fest, dass ich nicht so schnell gewillt bin dir zu vergeben, wie Hadass es offensichtlich tat.

Sie war bereit mehr hinzunehmen, als ich es jemals wäre - denn solltest du mich ein einziges Mal schlagen - egal ob als Lehrer oder als Geliebter, so werde ich dich verlassen...aber hatte Hadass diese Wahl? Sie war an dich gebunden und dies nicht nur, weil sie mit dir gemeinsam auf diese Insel verbannt war, sondern weil du ihre einzige Bezugsperson darstelltest. Bist du dir sicher, dass sie dich trösten wollte, oder war es vielleicht nur so, dass sie trotz dieser Schläge deine Nähe wollte, weil sie glaubte, sonst in kürzester Zeit alleine dazustehen - und wir wissen beide, was dies für sie bedeutet hätte.

Vermutlich hättest du nicht gedacht, dass du dich mit deiner Offenbarung bei mir in dieses Mienenfeld begeben würdest...aber ich kann nicht lügen, Severus...ich kann nicht verhehlen, dass ich dies als grauenvolles Vergehen ansehe.

Aber nein, ich erwarte keine Entschuldigung - davon abgesehen, dass ich ohnehin die falsche Adresse dafür wäre, glaube ich zu verstehen, was diese Reaktion bei dir ausgelöst hat.

Die 'brutale' Zärtlichkeit, von der du mir schreibst, hat meinen Atem vollends stocken lassen.

Welch eine grauenvolle Methode der Folterung - und du hast sie nicht nur erfahren, sondern auch angewendet.

Ja, ich habe begriffen warum eine zarte Annäherung dir unerträgliche Qual bereitet und Erinnerungen wachruft, die besser verborgen bleiben.

Doch was bedeutet dies für uns?

Du sagst, dass ich nicht lernen soll, was dich befriedigen könnte - was du wirklich brauchst - doch die sanfte Art scheint mir denkbar ungeeignet für dich. Du sagst, dass ich dich lehren soll was ich brauche. Aber ich habe Angst, dass ein mutiger Vorstoß meinerseits, deine mühsam selbst gezogenen Grenzen niederreißen könnte.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir beim nächsten Mal entgegentreten soll. Wie ich dich liebkosen soll - wie ich mich dir hingeben soll. Es macht mich nervös, dass ich überhaupt an ein nächstes mal denke - und das ich es will!

Und als würde all das Chaos noch nicht reichen, das du mit deinen Worten bei mir angerichtet hast, schreibst du mir dann auch noch, dass das Ministerium eventuell plant, eure Insel in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen, oder euch das Sonnenlicht zu nehmen, bis eure Lebenskraft erschöpft ist.

Du schreibst dies fast emotionslos und ich möchte dich am liebsten anschreien!

Ich habe entsetzliche Angst um dich - um Amelie und um Isabell.

Wie kann das Ministerium einen solchen Plan fassen?

Es muss ein Irrtum sein - ich möchte, dass es ein Irrtum ist, hörst du?!

Und nun bist du gezwungen die Male wieder einzusetzen.

Die Vergangenheit holt einen immer wieder ein, nicht wahr, Severus?

Du wirst dich wieder auf den Pfad des Todessers begeben müssen und ich habe mich lange nicht mehr so sehr wie ein...Schlammblut gefühlt, wie ich es jetzt gerade tue.

Nie war mir so sehr klar, welch ein gefährliches Spiel wir treiben, wie zur Zeit - in welcher Gefahr ich schwebe, wenn ich Kontakt mit deinen Anhängern habe. Und das ich vielleicht sogar dich in Gefahr bringe, wenn herauskommt wer...und vor allem _was_ ich bin!

Ich wünschte, einige Dinge wären anders gekommen!

Den Brief hatte ich unterbrochen und setze ihn nun fort, nachdem ich aus der Nokturngasse zurückgekehrt bin.

Es war sicher besser, den Brief an dieser Stelle abzubrechen. Für einen Moment überlegte ich, ob ich ihn vernichten und von vorne beginnen soll - doch es scheint mir wichtig, dass du auch diese Seite von mir kennenlernst.

In meinem letzten Brief stellte ich dir die Frage, ob ich blind vor Liebe zu dir sei.

Nein, ich bin es nicht! Ich sehe die Dinge klar vor mir, die du getan hast und die ich nicht akzeptieren kann. Ich weiß genau was ich riskiere, wenn ich sage, dass ich weiterhin deine Liebe möchte - wenn du bereit bist sie mir zu geben!

Aber nun komme ich wirklich zu meinen Erlebnissen in der Nokturngasse.

Im 'Hinkenden Wolf' ist Thomas immer noch nicht aufgetaucht, genauso wenig wie an den anderen bekannten Orten.

Auch im "Siebten Schleier" war ich.

Emanuelle war nicht sonderlich erfreut mich zu sehen und als ich ihr deine Botschaft gab, nickte sie nur wissend.

Dann fragte sie mich so provokant, ob ich einem Gespräch mit ihr überhaupt gewachsen sei, dass ich alle Selbstdisziplin aufbringen musste, um sie nicht anzuschreien.

Sie will sich am Wochenende mit mir treffen. Ich bestand darauf, dass dieses Gespräch nicht in ihren Räumlichkeiten stattfinden solle und sie stimmte dem zu - wenn auch nicht ohne ein spöttisches Grinsen.

Egal was sie mir zu sagen hat, ich hoffe, dass dieses Gespräch ein für alle mal die Fronten klärt!

Sie wies mich darauf hin, dass ich hoffentlich bereit sei, die Konsequenzen unserer Unterhaltung zu tragen, ohne mich bei dir auszuheulen.

Ich habe ihr mein Wort gegeben, dass du ihr Geschäft nicht wieder beeinflussen wirst.

Von Thomas hat sie auch nichts gehört oder gesehen.

Sie sagte mir jedoch, dass es eine alte Frau gäbe, die mir vielleicht weiterhelfen könne. Und du ahnst nie, wo diese alte Frau wohnt!

Über dem "Schuhe für magische Füße" in der Winkelgasse!

Also ging ich dorthin und suchte die besagte Dame auf.

Mrs. Grey ist eine gediegene ältere Dame, die viel Wert auf Etikette legt. Sie ließ mich in ihre Wohnung, nachdem ich ihr gesagt hatte, dass ich Thomas suchen würde.

Sie bot mir einen Sherry an und dann erzählte sie mir, was ich mir ohnehin schon dachte. Sie ist Thomas Großmutter.

Sie erzählte mir was für ein lieber, intelligenter Junge er sei und wie sehr sie es immer genießen würde, wenn er sie besuchen käme.

Thomas Eltern sind gestorben, als er noch ein Kind war. Sie wollte mir nicht mehr dazu erzählen, außer dass es tragisch gewesen sei.

Nachdem Thomas Mutter und Vater verloren hatte, wuchs er bei ihr auf. Sie sagte, dass sie immer gut miteinander zurecht gekommen wären - bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem wohl jedes Kind schwierig wird. Als Thomas die Schwelle zum Erwachsensein überschritten hatte, erschien er eine ganze Zeit lang gar nicht mehr zu hause. Und schließlich packte er seine Sachen und war fort. Erst Wochen später kam er sie besuchen und seitdem tut er es regelmäßig, doch er berichtet nie von dem was er jetzt macht. Dann lachte sie und meinte, dass er dennoch immer ihr lieber Junge bleiben würde, egal in welchen Kreisen er jetzt verkehre.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mehr weiß, als sie sich selbst gestattet in ihr Bild von ihm einfließen zu lassen.

Er hätte sie normalerweise gestern Nachmittag besucht, aber sie sagt, er sei nicht erschienen. Sie fand es sonderbar, denn normalerweise hält er sich an sein Wort oder er meldet sich kurz um zu sagen, dass er den Besuch verschieben muss.

Sie sagte, dass er sich sicher bald melden würde, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie mich - oder auch sich selbst - damit nur beruhigen wollte.

Bevor ich ging, sagte sie: "Ich hoffe nur, er hat sich nicht wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht."

Das hoffe ich auch - ich muss ihn finden!

Es gibt einen Ort, an dem ich noch nicht gesucht habe und der mich förmlich zu rufen scheint. Ich muss Gewissheit haben. Gleich nachdem ich diesen Brief beendet habe, werde ich mich dorthin begeben. Ich habe Angst - aber ich muss es wissen! Und ich bete, dass mein schlechtes Gefühl mich trügt.

Sollte ich diesen Vorstoß heute nicht unbeschadet überstehen...sollte ich nicht zurückkehren, so bleibt mir wenigstens das Gespräch mit Emanuelle erspart, nicht wahr?

Aber was schreibe ich da? Natürlich werde ich wiederkehren!

Ich liebe dich!

Hermine


	80. Chapter 80

**Kapitel 80**

* * *

15. September, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Verrückte Hermine!!!!

Du bist doch des Wahnsinns! Mir ist völlig klar, wohin du gehen willst und mein Blick auf die Uhr zeigt mir, daß es zu spät ist, dich davon abzuhalten. Ich habe seit gestern bis gerade eben geschlafen – sonst hätte ich versucht, dich von dieser Idee abzubringen. Aber nun kann ich nur warten, was geschieht.

Und ich hoffe, es geschieht nichts...!

Mir war klar, daß mein letzter Brief dich hart treffen würde und ich ahnte durchaus, daß es sehr hart es sein würde. Du SOLLST entsetzt sein, daß ich Hadass misshandelt habe, du darfst es nicht beschönigen und daß ich es dir geschrieben habe, war dazu gedacht, dich zu treffen.

Ich habe dir diese Fakten nicht erzählt, um von dir Verzeihung zu erbitten. Hadass hat mir verziehen und sie ist die einzige, die dazu überhaupt ein Recht hat. Eigentlich möchte ich dich bitten, darüber mit Hadass zu sprechen. Es dir von ihr erzählen zu lassen. Denn ich würde es aus deiner Sicht auch nicht glauben, daß sie es aus anderen Gründen tat, als aus Angst vor dem, was ohne mich geschehen könnte. Doch man muß dabei gewesen sein, um es zu begreifen. Bitte – frag sie. Wenn sie weiß, daß ich sie bitte, davon zu erzählen, dann tut sie es vielleicht.

Sie hat sich damals nicht klein gemacht – sie ist, ganz im Gegenteil, weit über mich aufgestiegen und hat deutlich gemacht, daß ich vielleicht der „bestimmende" Part unserer Ehe war – aber sie war die Ruhe, die Kraft. Sie hat mir damals ihren Willen aufgezwungen – nicht anders herum. Sie war diejenige, dir mir mit ihrer Sanftheit den Weg gezeigt hat, um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Und damit meine ich nicht, daß sie mich beruhigt hat – sondern das viel tiefere „zur Ruhe kommen".

Ich weiß, daß du fort wärst, wenn ich dich wirklich schlagen würde. Aber ich frage mich, wo da für dich die Grenze ist. Die ersten Spuren hast du bereits davongetragen und warst bereit, sie als „Ausdruck meiner Wut" zu akzeptieren. Du hast gesagt, daß ich dir etwas von deinem Stolz genommen hatte – und das ist wohl richtig. Wie weit würdest du mich gehen lassen, bevor du es einem Schlag gleichsetzt?

Auf der anderen Seite hättest du mich ebenfalls geschlagen, wenn ich deine Hand nicht abgefangen hätte..

Ich möchte kein Verständnis von dir, ich möchte keine Akzeptanz für diese Dinge – ich hab dir von dieser Sache erzählt, die ich dir wahrlich lieber verschwiegen hätte, damit du dich vorsiehst.

Ich möchte, daß du weißt, daß ich auf Zärtlichkeit nicht so reagiere, wie du es vielleicht gewohnt bist. Ich bin heilfroh, daß du mir die „Order" gegeben hattest, stillzuhalten, passiv zu bleiben... ich bin relativ sicher, daß trotzdem nichts geschehen wäre, aber ich traue mir selbst nicht Hermine.

Du warst sicherlich nicht in Gefahr, daß ich hätte gewalttätig werden können – ganz sicher nicht – aber ich hätte deiner Seele weh tun können, wenn ich dich auf eine völlig unerwartete Weise von mir gestoßen hätte.

Ich habe selbst nie intensiv über diese Dinge, diese Mechanismen, diese automatischen Abläufe in mir nachgedacht, aber nun sehe ich mich dazu gezwungen und stelle fest, daß es sehr schwierig ist, seine eigenen Reaktionen zu begreifen und zu erklären.

Eine streichelnde Hand, wie die von Tom Riddle, von Lucius, Bellatrix und wie sie alle hießen, ist für mich heute vielleicht mit dem Gefühl gleichzusetzen, das dich überkäme, wenn man dir ein warmes, weiches, aber hochgiftiges Tier auf die Haut setzt. Du hast vielleicht keine abstrakte Angst vor dem Tier an sich, es könnte ja sogar ein „hübsches" Tier sein – du wartest aber jede Sekunde, jeden Herzschlag darauf, daß es dich sticht oder beißt und dir damit grauenhaftes Leid zufügt.

Seltsamerweise war dies bei deiner Berührung nicht so. Ich wartete allerdings so intensiv darauf, daß das altbekannte Gefühl aufkommt, daß mich dein Streicheln trotzdem nicht erreicht hat.

Aber der Nachhall ist da...

Der Nachhall deiner Fingerspitzen auf meiner Haut, deiner Hände, die über meine Schultern und an meinen Seiten entlang streicheln und das leise Nachklingen deiner Lippen auf meiner Brust – und – auch wenn du mich nun auslachst – mich daran zu erinnern, wie es sich angefühlt hat, versetzt mich jetzt, nach all der Zeit, plötzlich in eben die Erregung, die du dir erhofft hattest.

Ich weiß allerdings genau, daß ich bei einer realen Begegnung mit dir ebenso reagieren würde, wie beim letzten Mal.

Ich schwöre dir, Hermine – selbst wenn die Grenzen die ich gezogen habe, durch irgendeinen Vorstoß deinerseits beschädigt werden sollten – dir würde nichts geschehen! Ich bitte dich nur um das eine – wenn ich sage „nein", dann halte inne und versuche nicht, mich weiter zu bringen, als ich gehen kann.

Ich bin bereit, zu lernen, ich möchte es wirklich – aber die Schritte, die ich machen kann, werden kleine sein.

Ich ahne langsam, wofür dieses chaotische Gefühl namens „Liebe" gut ist. Es lässt vertrauen. Es schenkt mir ein wenig Vertrauen in die Überzeugung, daß du mich nicht aufschneidest, wenn mein Körper und mein Geist von deinem Streicheln und deinen sanften Worten warm geworden sind.

Und es lässt mich glauben, daß die Dinge, die du in mir anrichtest, nicht zwangsläufig schlecht sind, auch wenn sie mir das Gegenteil von Wohlbehagen bescheren. Die Sehnsucht nach dem Festland, die ich hinter mir gelassen hatte... und nun die Sehnsucht danach, nicht nur dulden, sondern genießen zu können, wenn du zärtlich bist. Die Sehnsucht danach, es selbst irgendwann vielleicht sein zu können.

Und all dies schreibe ich dir ironischerweise, während sich, langsam aber sicher, und stetig deutlicher sichtbar, auf meinem Arm die Linien des neuen Males bilden... allerdings ist es letztendlich gar nicht so ironisch, wie es im ersten Moment klingt, denn es ist etwas seltsames geschehen.

Es ist gelungen. Ich habe durch eine Mischung aus Tinkturen und einigen arkanen Ritualen die Magie der Male gebunden und damit ein neues Zeichen geschaffen. Und soll ich dir etwas sagen, was dich eventuell wieder schockieren wird? Ich bin stolz darauf...

Aber laß mich erklären... ich habe der Magie, die am Werke war, gestattet, das Symbol, das entstehen würde, selbst zu wählen. Ich habe nicht eingegriffen – und jetzt erst, nachdem ich so lange geschlafen hatte, weil die Magie die am Werke war, dies erforderlich gemacht hatte, kann ich erkennen, wie das Symbol aussehen wird.

Hermine, es ist nicht mehr die Fratze eines Totenschädels, dem sich die Schlange aus dem Maul windet – es ist das Agrippa-Pentagram! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?! Ich hatte entdeckt, daß Agrippa selbst die Vorgabe für die Erschaffung eines Males gegeben hat, das die seinen kennzeichnen und für den Fall von Gefahr warnen sollte. Ich habe diese Grundlagen für die neue Kreation gewählt und mit den Notwendigkeiten des neuen Zeichens vermischt. Aber die Agrippa-Komponente scheint der elementare und der bestimmende Anteil zu sein. Das Zeichen ist wunderschön, Hermine.. Jede Linie stimmt, der Kreis ist vollendet rund. Es ist ein durch und durch positives Symbol! Ach Hermine! Könnte das, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, das Zeichen dafür sein, daß ich richtig gehandelt habe? Könnte diese Verbindung etwas Gutes bewirken über die Rettung der Insel hinaus?

Ich hatte solch einen Horror davor, das Mal wieder zu tragen – aber dieses Symbol ist... es fühlt sich gut an! Es ist übrigens um ein vielfaches kleiner als das alte. Während Voldemorts Mal über den ganzen Unterarm ging, ist dies hier nur ein Kreis von vielleicht vier Zentimetern Durchmessern auf der Innenseite meines linken Handgelenkes. Es scheint so zu sein, wie ich gedacht hatte. Die Magie der Todessermale wurde zu Schlechtem benutzt und das alte Mal war intensiv mit schwarzer Magie durchzogen – aber die Zeichen an sich sind keine schwarze Magie! Das Zeichen, das ich nun trage ist keine schwarze Magie! Und doch trägt es die gleiche Kraft in sich – mehr sogar noch! - und ich kann fühlen, daß es die anderen erreicht. Ich fühle ihre Präsenz. Ich weiß, daß ich sie rufen könnte, zumindest die, die auf der Insel sind und ich denke, daß ich den anderen zumindest Nachrichten schicken kann. Es funktioniert... Ich fühle es, ohne es ausgetestet zu haben. Aber für diesen ersten Test muß ich noch Zeit verstreichen lassen. Das Pentagramm hat noch nicht seine volle Kraft. Die Linien werden noch stärker. Es ist auch wohl nicht gut, daß ich aufgestanden bin. Ich werde mich gleich, zwangsläufig, wieder hinlegen müssen. Ich hoffe nur, daß ich dann nicht wieder so lange schlafen werde, denn mir läuft die Zeit davon.

Ich weiß mittlerweile, daß die Tendenz des Ministeriums zum „Feuerunfall der ‚dummen' Verurteilten der Insel" tendiert. Die Erklärung, wir hätten versucht, uns zu befreien und mit der Magie die wir dafür eingesetzt haben, die Insel selbst in Brand gesetzt, klingt sogar in meinen Ohren glaubhaft. Makaber ist, daß wir uns nicht aufs Meer flüchten könnten...

Mach dir aber nun erst einmal keine Gedanken, denn es wird noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis das Ministerium konkrete Schritte plant. Erst einmal muß ein Weg gefunden werden, einzelne Bewohner von der Insel herunterzuholen, ohne daß es auffällt. Ich bin selbst gespannt, wie sie das anstellen wollen.

Ich bin froh, daß man sich offenbar für das Feuer entschieden hat und hoffe, daß es auch dabei bleibt. Das Feuer ist definitiv einfacher zu bekämpfen. Ich hoffe auch, daß ich mich auf die Langsamkeit des Ministeriums verlassen kann, so daß ich noch Zeit habe, um alles genau zu planen. Es wäre fatal, wenn sie sich ausgerechnet in dieser Angelegenheit beeilen würden.

Ich bin nicht überrascht davon, daß das Ministerium diesen Plan gefasst hat. Eigentlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit. Sie haben zu viele, zu wichtige Leute auf diese Insel gebracht, als daß es hätte verhindert werden können, daß Malfoy Island einflussreich wird. Und leider habe ich sie nun mit ihren sonst so verschlafenen Nasen daraufgestoßen, daß wir längst einen Status erreicht haben, der uns gewisse Möglichkeiten gibt. Wenn ich sage, daß es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, dann meine ich damit nicht, daß es eine intelligente Lösung darstellt, sondern daß es, im Gegenteil, nur überaus typisch ist für die Regierung, nach einer „klärenden" Möglichkeit zu suchen – nach einer, die möglichst wenig Aufwand mit sich bringt und danach möglichst wenig Fragen aufwirft – oder anders gesagt: der dumme, aber einfache Weg...

Es wäre durchaus intelligenter, mit uns zu verhandeln und konkrete Verträge auszuarbeiten. Wir wären hier ganz sicher zu vielen Kompromissen bereit – aber für so einen Weg interessiert man sich auf dem Festland, obwohl sämtliche Handelsbeschränkungen aufgehoben sind, absolut nicht. Ganz oder gar nicht – für das Ministerium gibt es keine Grautöne...

Ich hoffe, daß es dir nun, während ich dies schreibe, gut geht. Daß du dich nicht zu weit vorgewagt hast und daß du nicht von Situationen oder Menschen überrascht wurdest, die dir schaden wollen und können.

Du weißt, daß ich jetzt gerade von dem Hotel spreche, das du aufsuchen willst, aber ich meine auch die unwichtigeren, und dich trotzdem belastenden Dinge, wie die in höchstem Maße eifersüchtige Emanuelle. Laß dich von ihr nicht aufregen. Bedenke bei allem was sie sagt, daß sie dich damit nur provozieren möchte! Vielleicht bekommst du heraus, warum sie so überzogen reagiert Doch du allein entscheidest, ob es zu einem Gespräch mit ihr kommt. Und wenn du es tatsächlich möchtest, dann sei du diejenige, die ihr die Fragen stellt! Sie wird dir nicht viel über mich erzählen können, was du dir nicht inzwischen selbst ohnehin zusammengereimt hast. Insofern weiß ich nicht, was sie erzählen könnte, das „Konsequenzen" beinhalten würde, die du zu tragen hättest...

Was Mrs. Grey angeht... von ihrer Existenz habe ich nicht gewußt. Es ist manchmal sehr verwunderlich, was man über Menschen in Erfahrung bringt, von denen man gänzlich anderes gedacht hätte...

Hermine, obwohl ich die Nacht auf dem Balkon stehend und auf Nachricht von dir wartend verbringen möchte, komme ich nicht darum herum, mich wieder schlafen zu legen. Die Entstehung des Zeichens fordert dies. Bevor du dir nun auch diesbezüglich Gedanken machst – dieser Prozess schädigt mich nicht. Er erfordert nur Schlaf – viel Schlaf...

Ich hoffe, daß ich von dir träumen werde. Und wenn dies so ist, werde ich versuchen, den Traum zu lenken, damit ich noch einmal fühlen kann, wie du mich berührst – so sanft, wie mit den Blicken aus deinen schönen Augen.

Ich möchte von dir berührt werden – so sehr...

Ich bitte um Unmögliches, Hermine – aber verjage du aus mir, was Tom Riddle, was Voldemort in mich gelegt hat. Ich schwöre dir noch einmal, daß ich dir nicht schaden werde, ganz gleich, was geschieht, wenn du mich nur zudeckst mit deiner Zärtlichkeit.

Ich liebe dich

Severus

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

_**(Agrippa Pentagramm (aus der mittelalterlichen Kabbala)**  
Der Magier Cornelius Agrippa von Nettesheim, 1486-1535,  
ein sehr gebildeter Mann mit vielen wissenschaftlichen Berufen, wurde als Alchemist und Gründer einer Geheimgesellschaft zeitlebens durch die Inquisition verfolgt. Sein Weltbild hatte die Wiederbelebung der heidnisch-antiken Traditionen zum Ziel. Als entschiedener Humanist und ein vehementer Verfechter für die Gleichberechtigung der Frau hatte er in der Zeit der blutigen Hexenverfolgungen nicht viele Freunde unter den Herrschenden. Was ihn nicht daran hinderte, dazu beizutragen, daß die Gesellschaft sich liberaler entwickelte.  
Wenn sich ein Prophet mit den Geheimnissen des Seins beschäftigt, so verstand dieser Magier sich als einen solchen.  
Dieses oft fälschlicherweise mit dem "Teuflischen" in Zusammenhang gebrachte Zeichen stellt den Menschen als Symbol des Mikrokosmos dar. Arme und Beine, so ausgebreitet, als wollen sie die Welt umfangen, und der Kopf berühren die Spitzen des Sternes. Es ist das Zeichen der Magier, Symbol für das "Wissen um das Selbst" in höchster Vollendung.) _

* * *

Ein Bild des Pentagramms gehört zum Bilderabo


	81. Chapter 81

**Kapitel 81**

* * *

Als um Hermine herum das Meisterlabor entstanden war, sah es erneut anders aus als die letzten Male. Über dem Feuer fehlte die Aufhängung für die Kessel und die Grundfläche des Feuers war um ein vielfaches größer als vorher. Es hatte einen Durchmesser von vielleicht fünf Metern bekommen. Trotz seiner Größe wirkte es unglaublich friedlich. Beinahe sanft und in seiner Mitte lag – Hermine schrie beinahe vor Schreck auf – Severus... und schlief.

Hermine brauchte einen winzigen Moment um zu erkennen, daß das Feuer ihm nichts tat. Es brannte nicht einmal sehr hoch, so daß Hermine den Zaubertrankmeister gut erkennen konnte. Er schlief tief und fest und sah sehr ruhig und sehr entspannt aus.

„Geh ruhig zu ihm", summte ihr das Feuer zu.

Hermine zögerte zwar, aber nur kurz und dann machte sie mutig einen Schritt in das Feuer hinein. Die Empfindungen, die sie durchströmten, als die Flammen unter der Robe an ihren Beinen entlangstrichen, war unglaublich. Es fühlte sich an, wie eine Mischung aus warmem Wasser und streichelnden Händen. Das ganze Feuer war eine Liebkosung an die Hexe und den Zauberer die sich in seinen Machtbereich begeben hatten.

Als Hermine Severus erreicht hatte, setzte sie sich neben ihn und betrachtete ihn lange. Das Feuer, das gerade noch überall um ihn gewesen war, hatte ein wenig Platz für die Hexe gemacht.

Sie hatte noch nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihn so genau anzusehen. Aber sie erkannte deutlich den Unterschied zwischen seiner sonstigen Angespanntheit und dem gelösten Ausdruck in seinem schlafenden Gesicht, den er nun trug.

„Warum schläft er? Wenn er in der Realität schläft, ist er doch sonst hier wach."

„Weil er zu tief schläft, Meisterschülerin.", erklärte das Feuer.

„Du darfst ihm das nicht sagen, Mädchen." Setzte das Feuer nach.

Hermine kräuselte irritiert die Stirn.

„Er weiß es nicht? Daß er auch hier sein kann, ohne es zu bemerken?"

„Nein."

„Warum holst du ihn dann?"

„Weil er mich braucht..."

Auf eine Weise, die Hermine nicht in Worte fassen konnte, konnte sie sehen, daß es stimmte. Er atmete gerade einmal sehr tief ein um die Luft dann ganz entspannt wieder auszulassen und er schien die Berührungen des Feuers unbewusst wahrzunehmen. Obwohl er auf dem Boden zu liegen schien, ahnte Hermine, daß er weich lag.

„Was genau ist es, was du ihm gibst?", wagte sie sich weiter vor und unterdrückte den Wunsch, Snape zu berühren nur so gerade eben.

„Das, was du ihm geben möchtest, Meisterschülerin. Echte Berührung... er braucht sie, wie alle eurer Art. Ich habe sie ihm immer gegeben, wenn er sie brauchte. Für ein paar Jahre war es jetzt gut, weil es jemanden gab, der ihn auf die echte Weise berührt hat – aber nun schreit sein Körper wieder nach dem, was er sich von seinesgleichen nicht geben lassen kann."

Hermine überlegte und rechnete nach.

„Nachdem sein Meister gestorben war, war er doch sehr lange nicht hier. Er hat mir erzählt, daß er so gerne hergekommen wäre, daß ihm der Weg aber verwehrt war."

Das Feuer lachte leise

„Kleine Meisterschülerin... er hat den Ring nie abgelegt..."

– und Hermine verstand.

„Warum hast du mir das gezeigt?", fragte Hermine, die ihre Fingerspitzen nun so dicht über seinen Gesicht entlangziehen ließ, als läge eine Maske auf ihm, die sie nicht durchdringen könne, die es aber erlaubte, daß sie seine Konturen nachzog.

„Damit er sich an dich gewöhnt, Meisterschülerin."

„An mich gewöhnt?"

„Natürlich... das ist es doch, was du willst, oder? Daß er es zulässt, nicht wahr? Ich kann fühlen, daß euer beider Gedanken im Moment von wenig anderem erfüllt sind. Er will es – sehr sogar, aber er hat Angst, daß er versagt und dich enttäuscht. Und du willst es ebenso, traust ihm aber nicht, nachdem du soviel von ihm erfahren hast obwohl er Recht damit hatte, daß du es erfahren musstest."

Hermine sah ihn an und spürte eine Mischung aus Neugier und Hilflosigkeit in sich aufsteigen.

„Wie soll ich ihn an mich gewöhnen? Wie soll ich ihm zeigen, daß Zärtlichkeit etwas wunderbares ist, wenn er es nicht einmal mitbekommt, daß ich hier bin, wenn er gar nicht fühlen könnte, wenn ich ihn berühre?"

„Oh", warf das Feuer ein „er wird es nicht in seinem Kopf wissen. Aber sein Körper wird sich erinnern und nach und nach wird der Geist ihm folgen."

Hermine glaubte zu verstehen und berührte ihn...

Unendlich vorsichtig legte sie ihre Fingerspitzen an seine Schläfe und ließ sie die Wange entlang bis zu seinem Hals streicheln.

Obwohl er schlief, veränderte sein Gesicht sich. Er runzelte die Stirn ein wenig. Seine Haltung wurde etwas angespannter. Hermine zweifelte auf der Stelle, ob dies eine gute Idee war, aber sie erkannte auch die Chance und so ließ sie ihre Fingerspitzen von seiner Wange aus in sein Haar hineingleiten und legte ihre Hand sanft auf seinen Hinterkopf. Er wurde unruhig, wachte aber nicht auf. Seine Züge nahmen allerdings einen in höchstem Maße ungehaltenen Ausdruck an und selbst im Schlaf versuchte er, ihrer Berührung auszuweichen, als sie ihre Hand von seinem Kopf löste und stattdessen damit über seine Hand und von dort unter den Ärmel der Robe seinen Arm hinaufstreichelte.

Als sie seine Hand in ihre nahm und zu sich hochhob, sah sie das Mal auf der Innenseite seines Handgelenkes. Es war tatsächlich wunderschön. Es schien beinahe fertig zu sein und es war nicht schwarz, wie das alte, sondern von einem warmen, dunklen braun. Sie beugte sich über ihn, hob dabei seine Hand ihrem Mund entgegen und küsste seine Handfläche sanft und mit all der Zärtlichkeit die sie für ihn empfand.

Nein, sie würde ihm niemals vergeben, was er mit Hadass getan hatte, sie nahm ihm nach wie vor übel, wie er mit Isabell umgegangen war und ihr war inzwischen bewusst, daß es hunderte von anderen Dingen gab, die sie nicht vergeben könnte, wenn sie sie erst erführe. Aber all das war in diesem Moment nicht wichtig.

Sie fragte sich, ob sie etwas falsch machte, denn ganz gleich wie sie ihn berührte – er wurde unruhiger.

„Was mache ich falsch?", fragte sie das Feuer.

Das leise Lachen erklang erneut.

„Gar nichts, Meisterschülerin. Es braucht nur Zeit. Viel Zeit. Hier ist alles voll von Magie – aber Wunder, Meisterschülerin, die gibt es hier nicht."

Hermine rückte ein Stück näher an ihn heran und zog ihn, in der inzwischen festen Gewissheit, daß er nicht aufwachen würde, ein wenig zu sich hoch, so daß sein Kopf auf ihrem Schoß zu liegen kam und sie ihn wieder und wieder über den Kopf und die Schultern streicheln konnte.

Nachdem er erst noch ungehaltener wurde, begann er sich irgendwann dann doch langsam zu entspannen. Und irgendwann wagte sie das unwagbare. Sie legte sich neben ihn und zog ihn in ihren Arm. Legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und kuschelte sich an ihn heran.

Und er blieb locker...

Die Anspannung kehrte nicht zurück, sondern zu Hermines absoluter Faszination, drehte er sich im Schlaf plötzlich ein wenig und legte seinen Arm über sie.

Lange lagen sie dort so und Hermine schlief beinahe selber ein, als er sich plötzlich regte und ganz offensichtlich erwachte.

Hermines Augen wurden groß, und sie überlegte, wie sie ihn schnell aus dieser Pose herausbringen konnte, aber ehe sie den Gedanken zuende gedacht hatte, war er mit einer weichen Bewegung über ihr und sah ihr verwundert in die Augen. Er sagte nichts und sie schwieg ebenfalls.

Er hob kurz den Blick, als überlege er, wo er war, dann sah er wieder auf sie herab.

Hermine schwieg noch immer.

Und ein wohliger Schauer der Erregung und des Glücks überlief sie, als er, als ahme er ihre erste Geste nach, mit seinen Fingerspitzen sanft an ihrer Wange entlang ihn ihre Haare strich. Er betrachtete dabei ihr Gesicht mit soviel Wärme und Zuneigung, daß er wie ein anderer Mann wirkte. Aber gleichzeitig war Hermine klar, daß sie ihn gerade in seiner ursprünglichsten Form vor sich hatte.

Und in dem Moment eben dieser Erkenntnis flüsterte er „Das ist ein wunderschöner Traum" und legte seine Lippen mit einer Sanftheit auf ihre, die sie erbeben ließ und die ihr beinahe Tränen in die Augen steigen ließ. Weich und vorsichtig, aber mit unendlich viel Gefühl erkundete er ihren Mund und liebkoste ihre Wangen, ihre Stirn und ihren Hals, strichen seine Hände über ihr Gesicht und ihre Schultern.

Es hatte nichts sexuelles – es war Zärtlichkeit pur und Hermine hätte schreien können, als er sich während dieser Liebkosungen plötzlich über ihr auflöste und verschwand. Ihr ganzer Körper sehnte sich danach, ihn weiter so zu spüren. Sie sprang auf.

„Warum!? Warm hast du ihn jetzt weggebracht?"

Das Feuer hatte einen beschwichtigenden Ton, der aber gleichzeitig klar machte, daß es über seine Entscheidung nichts zu diskutieren gab.

„Weil er nun auch in der realen Welt aufwachen wird, weil die Magie die er gewirkt hat, es verlangt. Und er darf nicht wissen, daß er hier war."

„Aber er hat mit mir geredet! Er hat mich geküsst!", Hermines Enttäuschung überwog in diesem Moment die wunderbare Erinnerung.

„Er glaubt, daß er dies nur geträumt hat – und du solltest ihm besser nicht davon erzählen, daß es kein Traum war. Doch letztendlich liegt das natürlich in deiner Entscheidung."

„Warum nicht?! Warum soll er nicht wissen, daß er es kann? Daß er keine Angst haben braucht? Warum sagst du ihm nicht, daß du ihm geholfen hast und es immer noch tust?"

„So viele Fragen, Meisterschülerin – aber du bist noch nicht weit genug für die Antworten..."

Und Hermine spürte, wie auch sie die Sphäre verließ...


	82. Chapter 82

**Kapitel 82**

* * *

16. September, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

was ist das bloß für eine schreckliche Welt, in der wir uns ständig umeinander sorgen müssen!

Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du meinen Entschluss verstehst, dass ich in das Hotel gehen musste.

Wie du siehst, bin ich unbeschadet zurückgekehrt und in der Lage dir zu schreiben.

Die letzte Nacht...ich hatte einen wundervollen Traum, der mich die Bilder, die ich zuvor sah - und die Erinnerung an Wahrheiten die ich erfuhr - vergessen lässt.

Ich hoffe du hattest ebenfalls einen erholsamen Schlaf und bist über die schlimmste Erschöpfung hinweg, die das neue Mal dir abverlangte.

Es ist so viel geschehen und ich versuche es dir in einer logischen Reihenfolge zu erzählen - aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich aufgewühlt bin - habe also bitte etwas Geduld mit mir.

Wie du weißt, ging ich sofort nach Beendigung meines Briefes in die Nokturngasse und suchte das Hotel auf.

Ich wählte den Zeitpunkt absichtlich so, damit du nicht in der Lage wärst, mich daran zu hindern. Severus, ich hatte furchtbare Angst dorthin zu gehen, doch blieb mir wirklich eine Wahl? Natürlich hätte ich jemanden mitnehmen können, aber dieser Raum ist den Todessern hier auf dem Festland heilig - wie hätte ich jemand anderen in die Gefahr bringen können, ihnen dort in die Hände zu fallen?

Ich steckte dein Schreiben über meine Befugnisse in deinem Namen in die Tasche als ich dorthin ging, und zog es hervor, als ich die Stufen zu dem widerlichen Raum emporstieg.

Ein Stück Papier als Schutzschild - lachhaft - aber das einzig Wirksame wie mir schien, denn selbst mit der Hilfe meines Zauberstabes wäre ich wohl kaum in der Lage, mich zu schützen, wenn ein Haufen Todesser mir Schaden zufügen wollte.

Die Tür war angelehnt und als ich den Raum betrat, bemerkte ich sofort die Veränderung, die in ihm von Statten gegangen war, seit ich ihn das letzte mal sah.

Keine Spur mehr von dem heruntergekommenen Hotelzimmer - bis auf die Blutflecken, die davon zeugen, dass meine Erinnerungen nicht bloße Albträume sind.

Ich sah mich um - der Raum war leer. Aber dann sah ich etwas, das mich stutzen ließ. Eine Holzkiste, die reichlich verziert war, stand auf dem Tisch.

Severus, ich wusste, dass dies wohl kaum sein konnte. Du hast diese Kiste bereits erhalten - samt grausamen Inhalt.

Mein Atem stockte mir und ich näherte mich ihr in dem Bewusstsein, dass ich vielleicht ohnmächtig würde, noch bevor ich sie erreichte - spätestens jedoch dann, wenn ich sie öffnen würde.

Glaube mir, dass ich mich niemals in meinem Leben zuvor so sehr gefürchtet habe.

Dennoch musste ich sie öffnen.

Als ich sah, dass sie leer war, begann ich zu lachen - es war nicht unbedingt ein befreites Lachen...wohl eher etwas hysterisch.

Aber diese verfluchte Kiste war leer und das war das Einzige, was in diesem Moment zählte.

Dann hörte ich es!

Ein Klopfen - ganz leise.

Es kam aus dem Raum nebenan.

Wie versteinert stand ich dort und konnte mich nicht rühren.

Ich starrte die Wand an und dann lief ich endlich los.

Ich hastete durch die Tür und fand mich vor der zum nächsten Zimmer wieder; sie war nicht verschlossen und als ich sie aufstieß wurde mir klar, dass diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme auch gar nicht nötig war, um Thomas daran zu hindern den Raum zu verlassen.

Er war nahe der Wand gefesselt. Seine Handgelenke waren mit Seilen gebunden, die von der Decke hingen und er kann von Glück sagen, dass er so groß ist, sonst hätte er den Boden wohl kaum mit den Füßen berühren können. Er hatte mit letzter Kraft mit seinen Füßen gegen die Wand getreten, als er mein Lachen hörte.

Er war nackt und sein Körper war mit blauen und blutigen Flecken übersät.

Thomas war kaum noch bei Bewusstsein. Genaugenommen war er kaum noch am Leben. Zu lange hatte er dort schon ohne Nahrung auskommen müssen, in dieser unmenschlichen Position, die seine Arme und Hände hatte zu blutleeren Gliedmaßen werden lassen. Wasser hatte man ihm scheinbar gegeben, denn in der Nähe seiner Füße stand ein alter Topf, der wohl aus der Küche des Hotels stammte, und der mit Wasser gefüllt war. Eine Schöpfkelle hatte gleichsam dazu gedient, ihm das Wasser zu verabreichen, wie auch um ihn zu schlagen - denn wie ich später erfuhr, musste er für jeden Schluck Wasser einen schmerzhaften Preis zahlen.

Mit Hilfe meines Zauberstabes befreite ich ihn und ließ ihn sanft zu Boden sinken. Er konnte kaum die Augen aufhalten, versuchte es aber und flüsterte: "Ich hoffte, dass du es bist, die ich hörte - ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist." Er wollte noch mehr sagen, doch seine Stimme brach.

Als ich ihm etwas von dem Wasser gab, zuckte sein Körper in Erinnerung an die Schläge, die er damit inzwischen in Verbindung brachte, zusammen.

Es war furchtbar! Ich suchte seine Kleider, die achtlos in eine Ecke geschmissen worden waren und bedeckte seinen Körper so gut es ging, und seine Verletzungen es zuließen.

Aber was bringt es, dir jetzt all diese Grausamkeiten zu schildern, die wir dort durchlebten? Wie kurz davor ich war, dass mir sein Lebensgeist doch noch durch die Finger schlüpfte, als ich versuchte ihn zu heilen. Das Wichtige ist, dass es mir gelang ihn zurückzuholen in diese grausame Welt - welch eine verfluchte Ironie, denn zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt war ich mir sicher, dass er es selbst nicht mehr wollte. Aber es gelang mir ihn zu heilen - ihn zu kräftigen und ich sah nicht nur das Leben, sondern auch die Stärke in seinen Körper zurückkehren.

Doch nun kommt der Punkt der das Ganze für mich noch viel grausamer macht...das alles tat man ihm unter anderem an, damit er meinen Namen preisgab.

Ich versuche dir so sachlich wie möglich zu schildern, was sich abgespielt hat.

Thomas war unterwegs, um im Namen eines Auftraggebers einen Hehler zu treffen. Am Treffpunkt erschien jedoch nicht der Hehler, sondern eine Gruppe aus drei Männern - Todessern.

Sie nahmen ihn in die Mangel, ehe er recht begriff was los war. Sie wollten sein Mal sehen - er konnte ihnen keines zeigen und die Drei zweifelten an, dass du ihn beauftragt hattest in deinem Namen hier auf dem Festland zu agieren. Sie hatten ihn wohl schon geraume Zeit beobachtet und nur auf den Moment gelauert, ihn in die Finger zu bekommen. Es geht hier um ein Machtspiel, wie Thomas es nannte. Diese Männer wollten ihm seinen Posten streitig machen. Als sie im Laufe der Beobachtungen feststellten, dass ich ebenfalls in deinem Namen unterwegs bin, wollten sie feststellen mit wem sie es bei mir zu tun hatten - da Thomas sich weigerte meine Identität preiszugeben - die ihm selbst ohnehin nicht bekannt ist - entschieden sie, ihn so lange dort hängen zu lassen, bis er entweder redete, oder aber starb, damit sie dir seinen Kopf schicken konnten, um selbst an bessere Positionen innerhalb der Todessergemeinschaft zu gelangen. Deine Botschaft, dass solche Gewalttaten nicht ohne deine ausdrückliche Genehmigung stattfinden sollen, scheinen hier einige zu ignorieren, wenn sie sich einen Vorteil aus ihrem Handeln erhoffen. Scheinbar glauben sie nach wie vor, dass sie belohnt würden, wenn sie sich nur möglichst loyal dir gegenüber erweisen.

Thomas ist sich vollkommen darüber im Klaren, dass so etwas jederzeit wieder geschehen kann, solange er nur ein Schriftstück vorzuweisen hat. Mir wird ganz übel, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich ebenfalls glaubte, ein Blatt Papier könne ausreichen, um eventuelle Übergriffe auf meine Person zu verhindern.

Ich erzählte Thomas, dass ich seine Großmutter kennengelernt hätte und wies ihn darauf hin, dass sie vielleicht ebenfalls in Gefahr sei. Nie werde ich seinen Blick vergessen - er wurde mir richtig unheimlich, als er all sein Misstrauen in die Frage legte, woher ich von ihr wüsste.

Trotz seines geschwächten Zustandes bekam ich beinahe Angst vor ihm, also brachte ich nur mühsam den Namen Emanuelle heraus. Sofort nickte er und sagte mir dann, dass sie die einzige sei, die von ihr wüsste - dabei lag sein Blick so forschend auf mir, dass ich sofort ein Unbehagen verspürte. Thomas versicherte mir, dass er stets direkt in die Wohnung seiner Großmutter appariert sei und unmöglich jemand ihn je dort gesehen haben könne.

Ich wandte ein, dass Emanuelle es vielleicht noch mehr Leuten gesagt hatte, so wie sie mir die Informationen gegeben hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte etwas, das ich erst jetzt begreife - jetzt, nachdem ich von meinem Treffen mit Emanuelle zurückkehre.

Er sagte, dass sie um die Bedeutung meines Ringes wüsste und von meiner Verbindung zu ihm. Er erklärte mir, dass sie mir vertraue.

Diese Frau hat _mir _vertraut?

Das konnte ich mir nicht erklären - überhaupt nicht!

Als ich Thomas fragte wohin er nun gehen würde, schüttelte er nur den Kopf und sagte mir, es sei besser, wenn ich darüber keine Kenntnis hätte. Doch bevor er ging, sah er mich aufmerksam an. Und dann bat er mich um etwas. Severus, er möchte das Mal!

Er braucht es, um in Zukunft nicht ständig herausgefordert zu werden. Ich weiß nicht ob du es möglich machen kannst, aber ich unterstütze sein Anliegen - und mehr noch...Severus, ich weiß, dass du jetzt entsetzt sein wirst, aber...ich möchte das Mal ebenfalls!

Bitte lehne es nicht sofort ab! Bedenke, dass es mir vermutlich das Leben retten könnte, wenn sie mich ausfindig machen. Und ich weiß, das werden sie!

Himmel, ich hätte doch auch nie gedacht, dass es einst soweit kommen würde - aber ich bitte dich, denke darüber nach! Und ich hoffe, dass du einsehen wirst, dass es keinen anderen Weg gibt.

Atme tief durch und höre nun, was ich dir zu meinem Gespräch mit Emanuelle zu berichten habe.

Ich traf sie in einem kleinen Café, nicht weit vom 'Siebten Schleier' entfernt. Sie wirkte auf mich ganz anders bei diesem Treffen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihre Kleidung sehr viel gesitteter war, als die, in der ich sie sonst sah.

Aber da war auch Sorge in ihren Augen, die ich bislang nicht kannte. "Haben Sie Thomas gefunden?", lautete ihre erste Frage.

Ich nickte und sie seufzte erleichtert.

Keine Sekunde ließ ich sie aus den Augen, als ich sagte, dass ich ihr danke, weil sie mir den Namen seiner Großmutter genannt habe.

Sie lächelte knapp, offenbar glaubte sie, ich habe ihn dort angetroffen - ich ließ sie in diesem Glauben. Wenn Thomas es ihr selbst erzählen möchte, so ist es seine Sache. Doch scheinbar weiß sie ohnehin Dinge über ihn, die keineswegs selbstverständlich sind.

"Woher kennen Sie seine Großmutter?", fragte ich dann offen heraus.

Emanuelles Lächeln wurde gequält, als sie antwortete: "Ich kenne sie, weil sie nicht nur Thomas Großmutter ist, sondern auch meine. Thomas und ich sind Geschwister."

Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass mir der Mund offen stand. Sie ist einige Jahre älter als Thomas und hatte oftmals die Aufgabe auf ihn aufzupassen; doch in den Augen ihrer Eltern gab es an ihrem Verhalten immer etwas auszusetzen.

Und dann erklärte sie mir, dass sie schon immer das schwarze Schaf der Familie gewesen war. Nach dem Tod der Eltern wurde es noch unerträglicher. Diese gediegene alte Frau, die ich kennenlernte, hatte sie von Anfang an gehasst. Nichts was sie tat war richtig. Thomas war ein Engel und sie die missratene Göre. Irgendetwas ließ mich glauben was sie sagte - vielleicht ihre Ernsthaftigkeit - vielleicht aber auch nur der Umstand, dass ihre Großmutter sie tatsächlich nicht ein einziges mal erwähnt hatte. Ich denke nicht, dass sie weiß, dass Thomas in so engem Kontakt zu seiner Schwester steht, oder sie verbannt es einfach aus ihrer heilen Welt.

Emanuelle erklärte mir: "Thomas fühlt sich wohl im 'Siebten Schleier' und die Mädchen mögen ihn. Er hat mich nie verurteilt für das was ich tue; und nachdem er bei einer, oder mehreren, meiner Damen war, kommt er stets noch zu mir und wir plaudern über dies und jenes. In letzter Zeit plauderte er gerne über Sie! Nicht dass er mir wirklich etwas hätte über Sie erzählen können, aber ich bemerkte, dass er...sein Herz an Sie verloren hat."

Severus - es ging nie wirklich um mich und dich! Sie ist nicht eifersüchtig, weil ich dich ihr streitig machen würde, sondern weil sie glaubt, dass ich ihren Bruder in Gefahr bringe. Womit sie offensichtlich sogar Recht hat.

Die Konsequenzen aus unserem Gespräch sind für mich in der Tat nicht so leicht zu tragen. Was hätte ich ihr sagen sollen? Dass ich ihren Bruder nicht liebe - dass ich ihn nur benutzte? Doch, ich mag Thomas - ich mag ihn wirklich, aber ich liebe ihn nicht, und ich möchte auch nicht, dass er mich liebt!

Aber wenn er mich nicht lieben würde, dann hätte er mich vielleicht auch nicht geschützt und mich in eine Falle laufen lassen.

Durch all diese Offenbarungen hatte ich genug Mut, um Emanuelle zu fragen, warum sie mir all diese Fragen zu dir gestellt hatte und mich immer wieder versuchte in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Sie lachte daraufhin spöttisch, doch es lag Trauer in ihrem Blick.

"Ich habe an diesem Kerl einfach einen Narren gefressen. Severus weiß, dass er immer einer meiner liebsten Kunden war, wenn nicht _der_ liebste überhaupt - womit ich nicht sagen will, dass er _lieb_ sei!" Erneut lachte sie und ich nickte, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Ihr Heiterkeitsausbruch versiegte und dann sah sie mich offen an.

"Wissen Sie was? Sie widern mich an, mit Ihrer Unschuld - mit Ihrem Ehrgeiz und Ihrer tugendhaften Schönheit! Ich wusste, dass ich Sie treffen kann, wenn er sich über Sie lustig machen würde - aber das ist mir offensichtlich nicht gelungen", spie sie mir plötzlich entgegen.

Ich reagierte nicht - ich wusste, dass es genau diese Dinge waren, die sie mir von Anfang an hatte sagen wollen, also ließ ich sie sprechen, und sie fuhr fort.

"Nicht nur, dass Severus Sie zu seiner Vertrauensperson gemacht hat - nein, Sie sind ebenfalls zu seiner Meisterschülerin geworden...wann hat er Sie dazu gemacht?"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und verweigerte eine Antwort, weil du es mir so aufgetragen hattest. Sie fuhr im gleichen wütenden Tonfall fort: "Manche Frauen bekommen alles...andere dagegen bekommen einen Tritt in den Arsch. Raten Sie mal, wer von uns zu jeweils welcher Sorte gehört! Aber wissen Sie, was das Schlimmste daran ist?"

Ich schüttelte erneut mit dem Kopf.

"Dass ich beginne Sie zu mögen", erwiderte sie, dann stand sie auf und ging - einfach so.

So erschüttert wie ich nach diesem Gespräch dasaß, so erschüttert bin ich auch jetzt immer noch.

Es war alles unglaublich anstrengend - die letzten Tage - die Sorge um Thomas - die Wahrheiten, die Emanuelle mir um die Ohren schlug...ich bin überaus dankbar, dass meine letzte Nacht mir diesen wundervollen Traum beschert hat...du spieltest darin eine überaus wichtige Rolle...so wie ohnehin in meinem Leben - du _bist _mein Leben!

Dein letzter Brief liegt vor mir und ich weiß, dass ich nicht auf die Dinge einging, die du mir klar machen wolltest - all die Dinge, von denen du keine Verzeihung von mir wünschst...und Hadass, ich werde mit ihr sprechen, aber im Moment kann ich es nicht. Ich muss die Dinge erst verdauen, die über mich hereingebrochen sind.

Aber mache dir keine Sorgen um mich! Ich komme klar! Und solltest du dich dagegen entscheiden, mir das Mal zu geben, so werde ich deine Entscheidung nicht in Frage stellen. Obwohl ich hoffe, dass du damit leben kannst, wenn ich dieses positive Zeichen ebenfalls tragen würde. Für Thomas hoffe ich jedoch, dass du es ihm auf jeden Fall gewähren wirst, denn was er vor kurzem noch als Strafe ansah, ist jetzt wirklich lebenswichtig für ihn.

In Liebe, Hermine


	83. Chapter 83

**Kapitel 83**

* * *

17. September, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

Ja, ich verstehe deinen Entschluß, in das Hotel zu gehen, aber das ändert nichts daran, daß ich noch im Nachhinein starr bin vor Sorge. Das, was du erreichen konntest, bestätigt natürlich, daß richtig war, was du getan hast, aber trotzdem...

Doch ich will dir keine Vorwürfe machen, wenn du schon soviel Angst erleiden mußtest und obendrein soviel Gutes tun konntest.

Es macht mich sehr betroffen, was sie Thomas angetan haben. Mehr noch, weil ich jetzt, durch dich, weiß, daß er Emanuelles Bruder ist. Ich war dermaßen verblüfft von dieser Offenbarung, daß ich automatisch zurückdachte an die Zeit in der ich oft gemeinsam mit ihm im Schleier zu Gast war. Ich war immer davon ausgegangen, daß er auch mit Emanuelle Sex hatte... aber wenn ich bewußt versuche, mich an eine solche Szene zu erinnern, dann ist da keine. Er hat wohl wirklich immer nur bei den anderen Mädchen gelegen. Aber rückblickend klärt das die eine oder andere Szene, die er und ich miteinander hatten – denn es ging dabei stets um Emanuelle und darum, daß ihm irgendetwas nicht gefiel, das ich mit ihr tat... es war zwar stets im Einvernehmen mit Emanuelle – aber ich kann gut nachvollziehen, daß es einem „Bruder" nicht gefällt, wenn er bei gewissen spezielleren Dingen zusieht.

Die Todesser des Festlandes haben sich also eine weitere Kiste besorgt – ja, das habe ich inzwischen selbst sehen können. Ich bin froh, daß ich mit Hilfe des neuen Zeichens jetzt Möglichkeiten habe, die ich vorher nicht hatte.

Ich konnte einen Teil der Macht dieses Zeichens vor wenigen Stunden austesten und der Versuch war, Merlin sei Dank, erfolgreich. Ich war in der Lage, die Träger des Mals in dem Hotel zusammenzurufen, in dem du gestern abend erst selbst warst und durch die Ansammlung der Male, konnte ich ihnen „erscheinen" und dies so real, daß sie wohl sogar glaubten, ich sei tatsächlich unter ihnen. Ich habe meinen „Platz" in diesem Raum eingenommen und sie befragt. Am Redelsführer dessen was Thomas geschah, konnte ich, ebenfalls durch die Hilfe der Zeichen, ein Exempel statuieren und ich hoffe, daß jetzt erst einmal geklärt ist, daß ich es wirklich nicht wünsche, daß in meinem Namen agiert wird, ohne daß ich informiert wurde. Die Kiste ist nun wieder gefüllt und wird, magisch den neuen Inhalt konservierend, den Kopf des „ungehorsamen" Todessers als Mahnung für die anderen aufbewahren. Die anderen beiden haben wimmernd geschworen, daß sie in dem Glauben gewesen seien, es sei meine Order gewesen. Mir ist klar, daß sie lügen, aber ich habe es ihnen durchgehen lassen. Sie wissen, daß ich es weiß... das allein ist wichtig.

Ich denke, daß sie diese Gegenüberstellung brauchten, um auch die letzten Zweifel beiseite zu legen, daß ich der bin, den sie sich herbeigesehnt haben.

Einen solchen Auftritt werde ich nun lange nicht mehr zustandebringen. Aber das wissen sie ja nicht. Es war wichtig, daß sie das neue Zeichen kennen – und daß ich es ihnen selbst bringe, damit sie es glauben. Sie haben das Pentagramm jetzt, damit es auch für sie nicht in Vergessenheit gerät, in meinem Beisein magisch auf der gesamten Fläche des Raumes wie ein Mosaik in den Boden eingebracht.

Es war ein höchst seltsames Gefühl, ihnen dabei zuzusehen.

Sie sind so dumm, Hermine... sie sind so grenzenlos dumm... nicht alle von ihnen, aber doch die meisten. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob sie dadurch leichter oder schwieriger zu lenken sein werden. Ich weiß nur, daß es schwer sein wird, sie überhaupt im Zaume zu halten.

Der Teil der Geschichte war Irrsinn pur. Aber er war notwendig, um den zweiten Teil dieses Wahnsinns zu ermöglichen. Alles – hörst du: ALLES in mir wehrt sich gegen den Gedanken, dich mit einem Zeichen für das zu versehen, für das ich im Moment stehe. Gut – es ist nicht das alte Todessermal, aber, solange nicht klar ist, worauf ich mit meinen Aktionen hinaus will, bist du, wenn du es trägst, für die Öffentlichkeit eine Anhängerin des Regenten von Malfoy Island! Ich verstehe, daß dir dies in den Kreisen dieser Anhänger Schutz bietet. Und weil ich glaube, daß der Schutz-Aspekt den anderen Aspekt überwiegt – zumal es noch sehr lange dauern wird, bis man mich mit dem neuen Symbol überhaupt in Verbindung bringt, stimme ich deinem Anliegen zu. Aber du solltest, wenn du es wirklich annimmst, eine Manschette darüber tragen. Irgendeinen modischen Schnickschnack, oder ein breites Band aus Stoff oder Leder oder was auch immer... und ich rate Thomas dasselbe. Wenn es doch entdeckt wird, kannst du unter nicht Eingeweihten stets von der normalen Bedeutung des Agrippa-Pentagramms sprechen...

Die, seit heute nur noch vierzehn, Todesser die auf dem Festland nun noch übrig sind, werden es als das erkennen was es ist und sie werden auch dafür sorgen, daß die, die ihnen wiederum untergeben sind (und die inzwischen eine erschreckend große Anzahl erreicht haben), wissen, was es bedeutet.

Ich habe den Vierzehn angekündigt, daß einige wenige als „Legaten", also als meine Gesandten, ausgewählt sind – und daß diese das neue Symbol tragen. Wer sich einem Legaten widersetzt oder sich gar an ihm, oder jemandem aus seinem Umfeld, vergreift, hat damit automatisch sein Leben verwirkt.

Wenn ihr beide euch wirklich als Legaten kennzeichnen wollt, dann tut dies. Und wenn es Thomas recht ist, solltet ihr auch Emanuelle einweihen. Sie könnte damit nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch ihre Mädchen schützen. Sie ist eine so gute, so liebe Freundin, daß ich mit Schaudern daran denke, daß sie ebenfalls zwischen die Fronten geraten könnte, wenn sie sich zwischen ihre Mädchen und die Todesser stellt.

Du hast mit diesem Brief ein Päckchen erhalten. Es enthält die Komponenten, die du benötigst, um euch mit den Symbolen zu kennzeichnen. Die Rolle enthält die Spruchformel. Du mußt die Formel so oft wiederholen, bis der Arm mit einem kurzen Leuchten darauf reagiert. Vorsicht. Dieser Moment ist sehr schmerzhaft, aber es ist von Vorteil, wenn der Arm dabei trotzdem stillgehalten wird. Helft euch eventuell gegenseitig, daß ihr nicht wegzuckt. Den Kerzen, die dem Päckchen beiliegen ist im Wachs eine Essenz beigemischt, die bewirkt, daß die Kerzen relativ stark rußen. Wenn der Zauber gewirkt ist, schwärzt eure Unterarme und die Handgelenke mit diesem magischen Ruß ein, bis keine Haut mehr zu sehen ist. Dieser Deckmantel ist für die Bildung erforderlich. Ihr könnt ihn nach etwa zwei Stunden sehr einfach wieder abwaschen. Wundert euch nicht, wenn das Zeichen vorher noch nicht zu sehen ist. Es bleibt noch mindestens drei Stunden so, bis sich die ersten Linien zeigen. Der Schmerz sollte dann vorbei sein und weicht einem sehr angenehmen Gefühl. Doch nun zu den zwei wichtigsten Komponenten, die du ebenfalls in dem Päckchen findest – zum einen: mein Zauberstab... Du mußt es mit ihm tun. Es geht nur mit ihm, wenn das Mal für die anderen als echt erkennbar sein soll. Jeder kann sich ein Agrippa-Pentagramm auf das Handgelenk zeichnen... aber es gehört die richtige Form der Magie dazu, damit die Todessermale darauf reagieren. Ich brauche den Stab danach zurück. Und du weißt, daß du sehr, sehr vorsichtig mit ihm umgehen mußt, weil er deine eigenen Emotionen verstärkt und obendrein mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Echo meiner Emotionen enthält. Er hat ein sehr viel intensiveres Eigenleben, als die meisten Zauberstäbe und er fängt damit die Essenz des Besitzers ein, um für diesen besser wirken zu können. Genau deshalb brauchst du ihn für diese Sache – weil er auf irgendeiner abstrakten Ebene, einen Teil meiner Selbst enthält.

Die letzte Komponente wird dir in höchstem Maße unangenehm sein, Hermine. Und doch bist ausgerechnet du es, die sie zu sich nehmen muß, weil du es sein wirst, die dich selbst und die anderen zeichnet. In der kleinen Flasche findest du einen Trank, der zu einem sehr hohen Prozentsatz mit meinem Blut versetzt ist. Der Trank füllt insgesamt höchstens ein Weinglas, aber du mußt ihn komplett leeren, bevor du mit meinem Zauberstab die Spruchformel benutzt, indem du mit dem Stab die Stelle auf dem Handgelenk berührst, auf der das Mal später zu sehen sein wird.

Danach einrußen, zwei Stunden warten, abwaschen und dann müßt ihr die Möglichkeit haben, für drei bis vier Stunden irgendwo ungestört schlafen zu können. Länger wird es bei euren Zeichen nicht dauern.

Hermine... was tue ich hier... gebe ich dir wirklich gerade diese Anweisungen? Lehre ich dich wirklich gerade wie du dich selbst und andere mit Hilfe arkaner Magie mit einem Symbol zeichnest? Bitte denke noch einmal darüber nach, daß du dieses Zeichen nie wieder ablegen kannst!

Aber ich schwöre Thomas und dir – vor allem dir – daß ich alles daransetzen werde, daß dieses Zeichen niemals für das stehen wird, für das die Todessermale gestanden haben und noch stehen.

Es erscheint mir so skurril, was heute alles geschehen ist, wenn ich mich daran erinnere, daß ich in der letzten Nacht ebenfalls einen sehr intensiven Traum hatte, in dem – wie soll es auch anders sein – du vorkamst. Ich träumte, daß ich sehr friedlich in einem Wald lag und schlief, als sich der Boden unter mir zu verändern begann. Feine, lange und sehr spitze Nadeln kamen um mich herum aus dem Boden und ich begann, mich darüber zu ärgern, daß der weiche Blätterboden mir seine Geborgenheit nur vorgespielt hatte und in Wirklichkeit ein gefährlicher Ort war. Aber ich schaffte es nicht, aufzustehen. Alles was ich zustandebrachte waren kleine Regungen in diese oder in eine andere Richtung. Es gelang mir, den glücklicherweise sehr langsam höherwachsenden Nadeln auszuweichen, aber ich mußte mich dafür sehr stark konzentrieren. Und plötzlich hörte ich deine Stimme, die mich sehr bedauernd fragte: „Was mache ich falsch?" und ich hätte dir so gerne gesagt „Nichts!" Ich hätte dir gerne erklärt, was meinen Unwillen erregt hatte, daß mich diese Nadeln verärgerten und daß du dich nicht dafür verantwortlich sehen sollst, wenn es mir nicht gut geht. Aber ich konnte nichts sagen. Trotzdem war es so, als hörte ich deine Stimme leise weitermurmeln – wie ein Streicheln... und deine Stimme bewirkte, daß die Nadeln zurück in den Boden sanken und nur der weiche Blätterboden übrig blieb. In meinem Traum glaubte ich plötzlich, zu erwachen und stellte höchst verwundert fest, daß ich in deinem Arm lag. Die Empfindung war so echt, so real! Ich konnte dich fühlen, dich riechen! Und ich stützte mich hoch, um dir in die Augen zu sehen. Du hast nichts gesagt. Und wenn ich gemein wäre, würde ich jetzt sagen, daß dies der letzte Beweis war, den ich brauche, daß es sich um einen Traum handelte. Ich denke, wenn du irgendetwas gesagt hättest, wäre ich jetzt davon überzeugt, daß ich in der Sphäre war. Aber da ich dort niemals schlafend war, ist das allein natürlich Unfug. Doch in meinem Traum war ich plötzlich frei von allem und konnte dich auf eine Weise berühren und küssen, die mir jetzt, hier, in diesem Moment den Herzschlag in die Höhe treibt und meine Atem wohlig verlangsamt. Leider bin ich während dieser ungewohnten aber berauschend schönen Zärtlichkeit aufgewacht.

Ich wünschte ich würde häufiger so etwas träumen. Und ich wünschte mir noch viel, viel mehr, ich wäre tatsächlich in der Lage, dir solcherlei Zärtlichkeit zu geben. An das Gefühl zurückdenkend, als meine Finger in dem Traum durch deine Haare gestrichen sind, fühle ich mich jetzt ernüchternd unvollkommen und unfähig. Aber die Ruhe in mir, die dieser Traum ausgelöst hat, ist erstaunlicherweise geblieben.

Ich mache mir große Sorgen um dich – aber gleichzeitig macht der Gedanke an den Traum mich ruhig.

Seltsam...

Ich liebe dich, meine zärtliche Heilerin.

Severus

PS. Ich habe ein paar Zeilen an Thomas beigelegt. Bitte bleibe bei ihm, während er ihn liest und verbrenne du seinen Brief, sobald er ihn gelesen hat. Und ich hoffe, daß du mir nicht böse bist, daß ich Emanuelle ein paar Blumen zukommen ließ. Ich habe ihr Unrecht getan. Zwar hat sie dich in diese unmögliche Situation gebracht, aber ihre Gründe waren andere, als wir beide geahnt haben...

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Thomas,

ich bedauere zutiefst, was dir geschehen ist. Ich weiß, daß du das Todessermal verabscheust und daß du es nun, aus verständlichen Gründen doch tragen willst. Laß dir von Hermine erklären, warum ich denke, daß du mit der Lösung des Problems zufrieden sein wirst.

Thomas, es ist mir wichtig, dich in Sicherheit zu wissen, weil ich weiß, daß du Hermine schützt, so gut du es kannst. Ich danke dir sehr dafür, daß du sie nicht an die Männer verraten hast, die dich gefoltert haben. Hermine vertraut dir und deine Beziehung zu Emanuelle ist mir seit heute ebenfalls bekannt. Wobei du verstehen wirst, daß ich rückblickend sehr verwundert bin, daß Emanuelle mir das in "der" Zeit nie anvertraut hat. Aber nun weiß ich es und daher will auch ich dir vertrauen. Du hast Hermine kennengelernt und fragst dich sicherlich seit dem ersten Tag: warum sie? Ich will dir den Grund nennen. Hermine Granger ist nicht nur die Frau, die einem für mich überaus wichtigen Menschen das Leben gerettet hat, sondern sie ist auch meine Meisterschülerin. Vor allem aber, ist sie die Frau, die ich liebe.

Du hast richtig gelesen...

Sie hat mir von dem geschrieben, was zwischen euch war und wie sehr sie dich mag. All dies ist für mich in Ordnung. Ich möchte, daß du das weißt. Ich will für Hermine, was sie für sich selbst will und braucht. Und daß sie keine „gewöhnliche" Frau ist, brauche ich dir nicht zu verraten.

Ich schreibe dir dies alles nur aus einem einzigen Grund. Ich will, daß du verstehst, daß ich ein Zauberer bin, der der Liebe fähig ist. Dies allein sollte als Beweis dafür ausreichen, daß ich nicht Voldemorts Nachfolger im Geiste bin.

Ich bin nicht Voldemort.

Ich werde niemals Voldemort sein.

Und was ich tue, mache ich nur aus einem einzigen Grund. Ich will die Menschen, die mir wichtig sind und die vielen Menschen die unverschuldet auf der Insel leben, auf die ich verbannt wurde, in Sicherheit und halbwegs glücklich wissen.

Ich habe Hermine vorgeschlagen, daß sie auch Emanuelle das Mal gibt, weil es in meinen Augen unvermeidlich ist, daß die Todesser, deren Blutdurst von mir unterdrückt werden wird, ihre Perversionen andernorts ausleben wollen werden. Ich befürchte, daß der Schleier dafür ein Anlaufpunkt sein könnte.

Bringe sie also entweder fort aus der Nockturngasse – wobei ich es für unwahrscheinlich halte, daß sie das zuläßt – oder gebe ihr die Möglichkeit, sich als Legat zeichnen zu lassen.

Hermine wird dir den Rest erklären.

Ich danke dir noch einmal für die Dienste die du mir bereits hast zukommen lassen.

Wenn ich dir im Gegenzug einen Gefallen tun kann, dann zögere nicht, ihn zu äußern.

Hochachtungsvoll

Severus Snape

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

_Bei Emanuelle ist ein riesiger Strauß leuchtend gelber Sonnenblumen abgegeben worden – ihre absoluten Lieblingsblumen..._


	84. Chapter 84

**Kapitel 84**

* * *

18. September, London

Liebster Severus,

du hast also Thomas Folterknechte ihren Preis bezahlen lassen. Ich sah, was sie ihm antaten, also hält sich mein Mitleid mit ihnen in Grenzen. Doch es macht mir Angst, dass die Gewalt scheinbar immer wieder die Oberhand gewinnt.

Ich bin dir unendlich dankbar, dass du es uns gewährst, die Male zu tragen.

Was für eine Situation!

Hermine Granger nimmt freiwillig das Mal der Todesser - aber es ist nicht das 'dunkle' Mal sondern ein positives!

Severus, ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich um das Zeichen gebeten hätte, wenn ich nicht zuvor von dir erfahren hätte, wie es sich nun auf dich auswirkt.

Wahrscheinlich wäre ich lieber gestorben, als meinen Körper mit dem Totenkopf zu versehen - aber so akzeptiere ich das neue Mal als ein weiteres Zeichen unserer Verbundenheit...eines, das ich nicht wieder ablegen kann.

Ja, ich gebe zu, dass es mir ein wenig Angst macht, wenn ich darüber nachdenke.

Und jetzt, da ich das Mal betrachte wird mir klar, dass es diesen neuen Abschnitt meines Lebens verdeutlicht, den ich längst begonnen habe. Ich begann ihn in dem Moment, als ich den ersten Brief an dich verfasste. Von diesem ersten Brief bis jetzt ist gar nicht einmal so viel Zeit vergangen - dennoch kommt es mir vor, als lebte ich jetzt ein anderes Leben als noch vor wenigen Wochen.

Und so ist es wohl auch tatsächlich - ich lebe ein anderes Leben.

Ich bin deine Meisterschülerin und mehr als das. Hadass ist meine Schwester. Ich bin eine...Todesserin - mein Gott, bin ich das? Und diese Wohnung hier - in der ich diesen Brief an dich schreibe - wird bald nicht mehr mein zu hause sein, sondern ein wundervolles Haus, das ich nie besäße, wenn es nicht Hadass gäbe...und dich natürlich!

Gestern Abend begannen Thomas, Emanuelle und ich damit, die Male zu erstellen. Ohne deine Warnung, und Thomas festem Griff, wäre wohl mein Mal heute nicht mehr, als ein verschmierter Fleck; denn der Schmerz war in der Tat so heftig, dass ich meinen Arm dieser Tortur entwinden wollte. Doch wenn ich ehrlich bin, so war die Pein nicht das Schlimmste bei dieser Prozedur.

Severus - dein Blut zu trinken...ich kann darüber jetzt nicht schreiben - aber ich werde es versuchen...als ich es tat, fühlte ich mich, als würde ich einen Teil deines Lebens mir einverleiben. Lebenssaft - nie zuvor habe ich diesem Wort soviel Bedeutung beigemessen. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass dein Zauberstab deine Präsenz so deutlich zu Tage brachte, dass ich fast glaubte, ich würde dich berühren, wenn ich ihn hielt. Und sicher hast du Recht, wenn du sagst, dass er die eigenen Gefühle verstärkt. Er tat dies in einem Maße, dass ich erschreckt war, wie sehr ich manche Dinge im Leben möchte, die ich früher für undenkbar hielt. Ich schicke dir deinen Zauberstab mit dieser Sendung zurück und hege die Hoffnung, dass er auch ein wenig meiner Präsenz in deine Hände zaubern wird.

Die Zeiten des Wartens zwischen den einzelnen Vorgängen, nutzten Emanuelle und ich, um uns auszusprechen. Ich hoffe das wird dich freuen, denn es entgeht mir absolut nicht, wie sehr du sie schätzt. Ich schätze sie auch - ich tat es von Anfang an, denn sie half mir die entsprechenden Kontakte zu knüpfen und sie gab mich in die Hände ihres Bruders, dem sie natürlich vertraute - also ist mir klar, dass sie mir nie ernsthaft Schaden zufügen wollte.

Ihre Stiche und Seitenhiebe sieht sie vermutlich ohnehin gelassener als ich es tue. Ja, sie wollte mich lächerlich vor dir machen - und ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich sehr klein fühlte, als sie mich zwang, selbst niederzuschreiben, dass ich errötete, als sie diese intimen Dinge über dich ausplauderte.

Aber sie hat sich dafür entschuldigt und ich habe ihre Entschuldigung angenommen. Sie versicherte mir übrigens, dass die beiden Männer im 'Siebten Schleier' wirklich nach mir gefragt hätten. Toll! Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt! Das war ein Scherz, Severus!

Thomas hat die meiste Zeit schweigend zugehört. Ich denke fast, er lauerte darauf, dass ich ihm einen Vorwurf dafür machte, dass er die Dienste von Emanuelles Mädchen in ihrem Beisein annahm. Vielleicht bilde ich es mir auch nur ein, dass er auf einen Kommentar von mir diesbezüglich wartete, denn ich muss gestehen, dass ich damit nicht gut klar komme.

Ich komme auch nicht sonderlich gut klar mit der Vorstellung, dass du gleichzeitig zugegen warst. Es gibt wohl noch viele Dinge, die ich akzeptieren lernen muss, wenn ich Einblick in die Nokturngasse und in deine Vergangenheit erhalte.

Emanuelle lässt dir ihren Dank ausrichten - für die Blumen - für dein Vertrauen - und sie sagte, ich solle dir schreiben, dass sie dich küsse...die Stelle dürftest du dir wie immer selbst aussuchen...

Ich weiß, dass ich kein Recht habe dieses kleine Ritual zu unterbinden - also genieße den Kuss!

Emanuelle schaffte es sogar, Thomas ihren Arm zu entziehen, als das Leuchten einsetzte. Aber er erwischte sie schnell genug, um es anständig zu Ende zu bringen.

Er selbst wollte nicht, dass wir in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe waren, als es passierte. Es wird dich wohl kaum überraschen, wenn ich dir sage, dass er nicht mit der Wimper zuckte - allerdings tränten seine Augen und es war äußerst eindrucksvoll diesen Mann weinen zu sehen. Emanuelle flüsterte mir zu: "So sollten meine Mädels 'The Giant' mal erleben - sie würden ihm in Zukunft noch mehr aus der Hand fressen."

Ich hoffe inständig, dass ich niemals die Macht des Mals einsetzen muss, um Todesser zur Räson zu bringen. Doch ich weiß, dass Thomas wohl mehr als einmal dazu genötigt sein wird - und ich bin froh, dass er nun diese Möglichkeit hat.

Emanuelle zögerte übrigens keine Sekunde, das Mal ebenfalls zu tragen. Sie hofft, damit nie wieder solche Übergriffe erdulden zu müssen, wie sie die Todesser beim Ritual auf den 'Siebten Schleier' durchführten.

Nun, da ich weiß, dass Thomas und Emanuelle Bruder und Schwester sind, sehe ich ihre Beziehung zueinander tatsächlich in ganz anderem Licht. Sie sind sehr vertraut miteinander und ich denke, dass die Intimitäten, die sie im Beisein des anderen erlebten, sie tatsächlich emotional so eng binden, dass sie keinerlei Geheimnisse voreinander haben. Emanuelle weiß auch von Thomas regelmäßigen Besuchen bei der Großmutter. Sie selbst hat sie seit langen Jahren nicht gesehen und es tut mir leid für sie, dass sie diese Ablehnung erfährt. Doch sie spielt es entweder herunter oder es ist ihr inzwischen wirklich egal.

Niemand sonst weiß von ihren familiären Verhältnissen und beide wollen unbedingt, dass es so bleibt.

Ich habe den Brief, den du an Thomas gerichtet hast, wie gewünscht verbrannt.

Als er ihn las sah ich Schmerz in seinen Augen. Wie kann das sein? Der Mann verzieht keine Miene wenn sein Arm lichterloh in Flammen zu stehen scheint, doch ein paar Zeilen von dir lassen ihn zusammenzucken? Ich kann mir denken was er las, denn er sagte mir, dass er nun wisse was mich an dich bindet - und dich an mich.

Ja, er hat es sich wohl all die Zeit über gefragt - und ich denke, er hat es geahnt, denn es schien ihm eine Bestätigung dessen zu sein, was ich von ihm verlangte.

Als er den Vielsafttrank nahm und für mich zu Severus Snape wurde, muss es ihm bereits klar gewesen sein, dass ich etwas für dich empfand. Doch nun sieht er wohl erst, dass dieses Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.

Heute Abend werde ich deinem Wunsch nachkommen und mit Hadass sprechen. Ein weiteres Mosaikstück aus deiner Vergangenheit wird dann lebendig vor meinen Augen auferstehen und sich ins Gesamtbild einfügen. Es ist ein dunkler Teil des Bildes, das sowohl aus Schatten als auch aus Licht zu bestehen scheint. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es richtig ist - doch du hast Recht - ich möchte aus ihrem Munde hören, ob sie vor lauter Angst, dass es ihr sonst noch schlechter ergehen würde, bei dir blieb, oder ob sie tatsächlich andere Gründe hatte.

Hadass Wesen scheint mir immer noch fremd zu sein, und ich bin scheinbar doch völlig anders als sie.

Ja, ich wollte dich in der Sphäre schlagen.

Hätte Hadass dies je versucht, was wäre dann mit ihr geschehen?

Und eines frage ich dich wirklich, Severus - wäre es mir gelungen, dich zu ohrfeigen, glaubst du nicht, dass mir bewusst war, dass ich dafür ebenfalls einen hohen Preis hätte zahlen müssen?

Doch manchmal geht es darum zu zeigen, dass man sich wehren kann - auch wenn es nur für einen kurzen Moment ist.

Hadass hat sich nicht ein einziges mal gewehrt. Weder verbal, noch mit Taten. Ich bin froh, dass Harry es ist, der ein Augen auf sie geworfen hat; denn ich fürchte, dass Hadass eine Frau ist, die Männer anziehen könnte, die sie nur für ihre Spielchen benutzen würden.

Die Insel war kein guter Ort um Selbstwertgefühl zu entwickeln. Ich weiß, dass Hadass von Natur aus eine Ausstrahlung hat, die Menschen positiv beeinflussen kann. Doch sie steht hier nicht mehr unter deinem Schutz und ob allein diese Ausstrahlung reichen würde um sie vor Schaden zu bewahren, kann ich wirklich nicht sagen.

Sie hat Schreckliches gesehen und gelernt damit umzugehen, trotzdem scheint sie mir so verletzlich.

Ich führe mich schon tatsächlich auf, wie eine große Schwester.

Sogar vor ihren unangenehmen Zeiten mit dir will ich sie im Nachhinein beschützen, dabei geht es mich in Wahrheit nicht einmal etwas an.

Ich bin froh, dass du nicht erwartest, dass ich dir verzeihe - und ich hoffe, dass Hadass in Zukunft auch nicht mehr bereit sein wird, so schnell zu verzeihen.

Da schreibe ich dir, dass ich dir nicht verzeihen kann und dennoch endet mein Brief mit diesen Worten: Ich liebe dich, Severus!

Denn es ist die Wahrheit.

Deine Hermine

P.S. Vielleicht begegnen wir uns im Traum...vielleicht begegnen wir uns in der Sphäre - sollte uns diese Nacht beides verwehrt bleiben, so küsse ich diesen Brief und weiß genau, dass ich damit einstweilen zufrieden sein muss.


	85. Chapter 85

Ich stelle dieses Kapitel heute sehr früh ein, weil ich zum einen hoffe, daß dadurch der eine oder andere etwas sensiblere Leser noch ein bißchen Zeit hat, bis zum Schlafengehen, zum anderen, weil ich etwas Zeit haben möchte, auf die Reviews zu antworten, die bei diesem Kapitel möglicherweise etwas anders ausfallen, als sonst... Satia

* * *

**Kapitel 85**

* * *

_ACHTUNG!!! BITTE nehmt diese Warnung ernst. Die Szene die nun folgt, wurde in den Briefen bereits angedeutet. Es geht um den Abend, an dem Snape Hadass verprügelt hat. Es ist häusliche Gewalt der harten Sorte. Es gibt in diesem Rückblick KEINEN Anklang von Erotik, denn diese hat in so einer Szene nichts verloren. Wir betonen beide, daß häusliche Gewalt, ganz gleich ob gegenüber Frauen oder Männern, durch NICHTS zu rechtfertigen ist. Selbst wenn die Gründe nachvollziehbar sind, wie es dazu kommen konnte und selbst wenn man Mitleid für den schlagenden Part hat, gibt das dem Gewalt Ausübenden trotzdem NICHT das Recht, es zu tun. Wer Probleme mit diesem Thema hat, kann dieses Kapitel auslassen. Es ist nicht für den weiteren Verlauf der Handlung von Bedeutung und die Andeutungen in den Briefen sind vollkommen ausreichend. Das Verständnis für die Handlung wird also nicht gestört. Ich habe dieses Kapitel trotzdem geschrieben, weil es mich nicht mehr losgelassen hat, als der Gedanke in meinem Kopf war. Ich musste die Szene in meinem Inneren dadurch klären, daß ich sie aufgeschrieben habe – aber sie ist nichts für zarte Gemüter. / Satia_

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

**RÜCKBLICK**

* * *

Als er torkelnd den Raum betrat hätte man im ersten Augenblick glauben können, er sei betrunken, aber Hadass stellte mit einem einzigen Blick aus ihren ruhigen Augen fest, daß er nüchtern war. Nüchterner vielleicht sogar, als gut für ihn war. Er war vollkommen aufgelöst und ihm war ganz offensichtlich übel. Sie suchte nach Verletzungen, aber er schien körperlich unversehrt zu sein. Weder humpelte er, noch hielt er sich irgendeine Körperstelle. Die Verletzung war an anderer Stelle geschehen und sie hatte immer geahnt, daß es irgendwann so weit sein würde. Die letzten Feierlichkeiten hatten ihn von Mal zu Mal stärker mitgenommen und es war ihr nicht verborgen geblieben, daß er irgendwelche Tränke einnahm, bevor er ging und wenn er wiederkam. Aber heute war es so schlimm, daß er nicht einmal daran zu denken schien, etwas einzunehmen. Er roch aufdringlich nach Frau, nach Alkohol und nach Blut. 

Er hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und starrte sie an.

„Warum bist du noch auf?", fragte er grollend.

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Soll ich dir helfen, dich ebenfalls fürs Bett fertigzumachen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Rühr mich nicht an." Der Satz war eine Drohung, die keinen Widerspruch duldete und schien tiefste Verachtung allein für den Gedanken auszudrücken.

Hadass wußte es besser...

Sie ging zu ihm und legte ihm ihre kleine Hand auf den Arm.

Er zog den Arm weg, als habe sie ihn verbrannt.

„FASS mich nicht an, habe ich gesagt!"

Aber seine Augen straften diesen Satz Lügen. Man musste allerdings genug Mut aufbringen, um tief in sie hineinzusehen, denn ein oberflächlicher Betrachter hätte nichts als aufflammende Gewalt erkannt.

Nicht so Hadass...

„Laß mich dir helfen, Severus, dann bist du schneller im Bett und kannst dich ausruhen."

Sie lächelte weiter und streichelte ihm dabei zärtlich einmal über die Wange.

„DU SOLLT MICH NICHT ANFASSEN!" er schrie jetzt und wich einen Schritt von ihr weg.

Als Hadass ihm den Schritt nachging und ihre Hand erneut hob, um ihn zu berühren, brach seine Kontrolle.

Der Blick in seinen Augen wurde mörderisch. Er holte aus und schlug sie mit der Rückseite seiner flachen Hand so hart ins Gesicht, daß sie nach hinten weg flog und auf den Boden fiel. Ihre Wange blutete auf der Stelle, wo sein Ehering ihren Wangenknochen getroffen hatte.

„Du – sollst – mich – nicht – anfassen..." zischte er bedrohlich.

Erschrocken hielt die junge Frau sich die Hand auf die Wange und starrte ihn an.

Niemals hatte er ihr gegenüber Gewalt gebraucht!

Sie suchte in seinem Gesicht nach dem gleichen Erschrecken oder wenigstens nach einem Hauch von Reue – aber da schien nur Wut zu sein... doch plötzlich sah sie es... hinter seinem flammenden Zorn... die Angst...

Für einen kurzen Moment verwirrte es sie, aber dann zögerte sie keine Sekunde länger, erhob sich wieder und ging erneut auf ihn zu, als sei nichts gewesen.

Seine Augen wurden kurz ein wenig weiter in dem Unglauben, den er der Situation entgegenbrachte, aber dann verengten sie sich wieder zu den so bekannten Schlitzen.

Er hob, als sie näher kam, seine Hand zu einem weiteren Schlag und wartete quasi nur darauf, daß sie nahe genug herankam. Trotzdem konnte sie dann so nahe an ihn heran, daß sie ihn berühren konnte, ohne daß er bereits zugeschlagen hätte.

Doch in dem Moment in dem sie beide Hände hob, um damit sein Gesicht zu fassen, packte er sie bei den Schultern und warf sie mit brutaler Gewalt von sich weg, so daß sie mit lautem Krachen in der Ecke zwischen Wand und Kommode landete. Sie gab ein kurzes Stöhnen von sich, weil ihre Hüfte hart gegen das Holz geschlagen war, aber dann rappelte sie sich wieder hoch und ging erneut auf ihn zu.

„Was soll das?!", fauchte er sie an. „Verschwinde!"

Er wich vor ihr zurück und sie folgte ihm. Schritt für Schritt ging er rückwärts und mit jedem Schritt folgte sie ihm und kam ihm ein Stück näher.

„Severus... ich will dir helfen."

Er war kreideweiß und sie konnte sehen, daß die Ereignisse des Abends ihm immer noch im Kopf herumgingen. Wahrscheinlich war ihm übel, wie es immer wieder geschah. Aber heute war irgendetwas geschehen, daß ihn völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte.

Heute brauchte er sie... auch wenn er selbst das nicht sehen konnte...

„Ich will nicht, daß du mir hilfst. Ich brauche keine Hilfe – reicht es dir noch nicht?"

Sie ging näher.

„REICHT ES DIR NOCH NICHT?"

Noch näher.

Und er holte aus – traf sie, noch bevor sie ihn hatte berühren können. Und diesmal traf er sie verflucht hart. Er kam nicht einmal auf die Idee, seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Die Notwendigkeit dieser Gewalt war so archaisch, daß er ihr mit Magie keinen Tribut zollen konnte. Er schlug zu.

Wieder...

Und wieder...

Und wieder...

Erst als sie sich nicht mehr rührte, ließ er von ihr ab und stürzte rückwärts bis zur Wand, lehnte sich atemlos dagegen und starrte fassungslos auf das, was er angerichtet hatte.

Hadass lag stöhnend, in sich zusammengekauert auf dem Boden. Ihr weißes Nachthemd war mit Blutspritzern übersäht und sie hielt sich mit beiden Armen den Bauch.

„Du.. sollst.. mich... nicht... anfassen..." keuchte er, aber seine Stimme hatte das Bedrohliche verloren. Es klang jetzt mehr wie ein Betteln, wie eine verzweifelte Bitte um Verstehen.

Hadass löste langsam die Arme von ihrem Bauch und richtete sich unter leisem Stöhnen wieder auf.

Und ging wieder auf ihn zu.

„Nein, Hadass... geh weg... komm nicht her..."

Er flehte und doch ballte sich gleichzeitig seine Hand erneut zur Faust.

„Geh weg, Hadass... faß mich nicht an..."

„Severus...", ihre Stimme allein war bereits soviel Streicheln, daß er es nicht ertrug.

„GEH WEG!!!" er schrie diese zwei Worte gellend und in jetzt offensichtlicher, blanker Panik heraus.

Sie ging so zügig auf ihn zu, daß sie ihn in ihre Arme ziehen konnte, bevor er erneut reagieren konnte.

Er bebte, er zitterte so sehr, daß er kaum stehen konnte, aber als sie in der Umarmung mit ihrer Hand zärtlich seinen Kopf umfasste, packte er sie erneut und stieß sie mit aller Gewalt von sich weg.

Sie war bereits so geschwächt, daß sie den Sturz nicht aufhalten konnte und mit dem Kopf gegen die Schrankecke schlug.

Für einen Moment war ihr schwarz vor Augen, aber dann holte sie das Geräusch zurück, daß Severus von sich gab, als er mit einem wütenden und zugleich unendlich verzweifelten Schrei an der Wand entlangrutschte, bis er auf dem Boden saß.

Sein Kopf war weit nach hinten gegen die Wand gelehnt und sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.

„Oh Gott... oh Gott...oh Gott..." rief er vor sich hin und umfasste sich selbst mit aller Kraft, als wolle er sich davon abhalten, weiter zuzuschlagen.

Hadass drehte sich auf dem Boden liegend um und sammelte erneut ihre Kräfte, um auf alle Viere zu kommen.

Er hörte das Rascheln ihres Nachthemdes und riß die Augen wieder auf, die er krampfhaft geschlossen hatte.

Völliger Unglaube und wieder aufbrausende Panik traten in seine schwarzen Augen, als sie auf allen Vieren langsam zu ihm herüberkrabbelte, wobei ihre, inzwischen von ihrem eigenen Blut verschmierten Hände, Spuren auf dem Teppich hinterließen. Ihr Gesicht sah schrecklich aus und es war klar, daß ihr Körper unter dem Nachthemd ähnliche Spuren trug.

„Nein... NEIN... geh weg... bitte geh weg... bitte... bitte geh weg..."

Er wich, auf dem Boden bleibend, nach hinten weg und plötzlich schimmerten seine Augen und füllten sich mit Tränen. Seine Stimme klang erstickt, als er ihr zurief: „WAS WILLST DU VON MIR?"

Sie erreichte ihn, zog sich an ihm hoch und umfasste das zitternde, weinende Häuflein Elend mit ihren schmerzenden, warmen Armen und zog sich fest an ihn heran.

Und diesmal ließ er es zu.

Er umfasste, sie, ganz abrupt und plötzlich ebenfalls und tat dies mit einer so verzweifelten Kraft, daß es überall an ihrem geschundenen Körper schmerzte. Aber dieser Schmerz war nun nicht mehr so schlimm. Diesen Schmerz konnte sie ertragen, denn sie hielt ihn im Arm und konnte fühlen, wie er die Anspannung los ließ. Er ließ die Ereignisse des Abends los. Ließ die Angst los.

Und weinte.

Laut und bitterlich...

Sie weinte ebenfalls, aber sie tat es still. Und sie weinte nicht vor Schmerzen, sondern um ihn.

Endlich konnte sie ihn halten, wiegen, streicheln, spüren...

„Oh Gott... Hadass... was habe ich getan…was habe ich dir angetan…!" er war kaum zu verstehen, weil seine Stimme von den Tränen beinahe verschluckt wurde. Er schien sie nie wieder loslassen zu wollen, und hielt sie so fest er nur konnte, während Hadass ihm alle Zärtlichkeiten schenkte, die hier auf dem Boden und in der engen Umarmung möglich waren.

„Schhhhh..." flüsterte sie ihm ins Haar und zog seinen Kopf an ihre Halsbeuge, als erneutes Weinen ihn durchschüttelte.

„Schhhh... alles ist gut, Severus... alles ist gut..."

„Nichts... ist gut..." flüsterte er kaum hörbar. „Ich habe... einen Engel in die Hölle... verschleppt... Gar nichts... ist gut... halt mich... bitte halt mich... laß mich nicht los..."

Hadass lächelte, was ein wenig schmerzhaft war und streichelte ihm noch sanfter über das schwarze Haar, das in diesem einen Jahr schon soviel länger geworden war.

„Ich laß dich nicht los, Severus. Sei jetzt still, du dummer Mann und ruh dich aus." Murmelte sie in sein Haar hinein.

Er schwieg...

Und als sie sicher war, daß keine Gefahr mehr drohte, brachte sie ihn ins Bett, ohne ihn auch nur eine Sekunde lang loszulassen. So wie sie waren, zog sie die Decke über sie und schmiegte sich an ihn, während er sich, wie betäubt, völlig widerspruchslos in ihren Arm ziehen ließ und dort beinahe sofort einschlief.

Hadass testete vorsichtig die eine oder andere Bewegung. Es schien nichts gebrochen zu sein – und der Rest konnte bis morgen warten...


	86. Chapter 86

_Wir wünschen euch, liebe Leserinnen und Leser ein wunderbares Weihnachtsfest.  
__Wenn es euch möglich ist, feiert es im Kreise eurer Lieben, wenn ihr alleine seid, wißt ihr trotzdem, daß es Menschen gibt, denen ihr wichtig seid, die euch sehr lieb haben und die ganz sicher heute an euch denken.  
Wir wünschen euch, daß eure Träume in erfüllung gehen und daß ihr mit Gesundheit an Körper und Seele gesegnet seid._

_Wir sind sehr dankbar dafür, daß ihr uns auf dieser Irrfahrt begleitet, die wir Hermine und Snape in dieser Geschichte zumuten und die Art, wie ihr mit ihnen, und damit auch mit uns, mitfiebert, mitleidet und euch mitfreut ist einfach phantastisch. Malfoy Island ist eine Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle und obwohl es beim Schreiben schon irre war, als wir nur für jeweils eine Leserin geschrieben haben - ist es jetzt noch einmal großartg, zu lesen, wie es auch euch mitreißt. Habt vielen Dank für euer ungebrochenes Interesse an unserer Geschichte._

_Satia & Kira_

_PS. Je nachdem wie die Feiertage uns einspannen, werden wir schlecht dazu kommen, Antworten auf eure Reviews zu schreiben. Aber wir werden weiter jeden Tag updaten._

* * *

**Kapitel 86**

* * *

19. September, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Meine geliebte Hermine,

wäre es dir in der Sphäre gelungen, mich zu schlagen, wäre gar nichts geschehen. So wie auch Hadass nichts geschehen wäre, wenn sie es versucht hätte.  
Mit Gewalt kann ich umgehen. Mit Gewalt kann ich so gut umgehen, daß ich darauf in der Regel nicht einmal mit Gewalt antworten muß. Denn gewalttätig bin ich nur, wenn die Gewalt die ich anwende in höchstem Maße zielgerichtet ist ­ oder aber wenn ich die Kontrolle über mich selbst verliere.  
Und meine Kontrolle verliere ich nur, wenn ich dem ausgesetzt bin, das ich am wenigsten ertrage. Du weißt, wovon ich spreche. Nur in solchen Situationen mangelt es mir an Kontrolle ­ nur in solchen Situationen habe ich das Bedürfnis, mich gewaltsam zu wehren.  
Im Falle von Thomas' Folterknechten war die Gewalt zielgerichtet eingesetzt.  
Als ich fragte, wer die Folterung inszeniert hatte, trat einer von ihnen stolz vor und wollte sich damit brüsten, daß er es auch gewesen sei, der die neue Kiste besorgt hätte.  
Als ich ihn fragte, ob er wisse wer ich sei, war er verwirrt, antwortete aber sofort mit bejahenden Lobpreisungen, die mir vor Ekel fast die Gesichtszüge entgleisen ließen.  
Ich fragte ihn, ob er gewillt sei, meinen Befehlen zu gehorchen und wieder bejahte er dies.  
Die anderen sagten kein Wort und ich erkannte, daß einige von ihnen verstanden, worauf ich hinauswollte.  
Ich fragte danach, ob ihm bekannt sei, daß ich über jede Aktion die in meinem Namen geschieht, informiert sein wollte.  
In diesem Moment hatte auch er es verstanden.  
Er verstummte und sah mich mit entsetzten Augen an.  
Das neue Mal ist positiv, Hermine ­ ja ­ aber, dieses erste, das ich trage, und dessen Aufgabe es unter anderem ist, die anderen zu kontrollieren... es ist seiner Macht über die anderen Male gewaltig und durchaus in der Lage, Schreckliches anzurichten. Durch das Pentagramm war es mir möglich, vor den Augen der anderen Todesser, das alte Zeichen des Emporkömmlings auf grauenhafte Weise zu vernichten. Es ist regelrecht aus seinem Arm herausgesprengt worden ­ ähnlich dem Prozess der bei mir abgelaufen war, als meines sich aus mir herausgelöst hat.  
Während er dort auf dem Boden vor mir lag und sich schreiend in seinem eigenen Blut wälzte, zwang ich die anderen, zuzusehen und zu begreifen, was sie erwartet, wenn sie meinten, sie müssten ebenfalls damit anfangen, meine Gebote in ihrem Sinne auszulegen.  
Während der Mann vor mir immer leiser und leiser wurde, weil er relativ schnell verblutete, konnte ich mir der Aufmerksamkeit der übrigen Todesser gewiß sein und habe ihnen dann das neue Zeichen und den Rang der Legaten erläutert. Ich denke, der Eindruck des ganzen Spektakels ­ dessen Höhepunkt das Verschließen des Kastens war ­ war ein bleibender.  
Ich sagte dir bereits, daß es auf dem Festland jetzt noch vierzehn Todesser gibt. Du sollst wissen, wer sie sind. Und heute bin ich endlich in der Lage, dir die Namen aller zu nennen.  
Ruben McCleary, Selina McCleary, Heinrich Grafenberg, Gerrich Steinway, Nadjescha Kurskal, Herbald Leydark, Armand Charletty, Levin Gorgeous, Ottheinrich Berger, Ulfilas McGragh, Wilmont Stew, Wilbur Weasley (eine zufällige Namensgleichheit ­ er ist nicht mit Ronald verwandt), Mariette Evangeline und Jekaterina Krum (diese Namensgleichheit ist kein Zufall... sie ist, soweit ich weiß, eine Cousine soundsovielten Grades von Victor Krum).  
Vielleicht können dir diese Namen in der einen oder anderen Sache hilfreich sein.  
Ich bin froh, daß ich sie dir heute endlich geben kann. Natürlich kannte ich viele von ihnen bereits von früher, aber zum einen wußte ich nicht, wer überlebt hat und zum anderen machen die Masken sie ja auch für mich völlig unkenntlich, bis sie sie abnehmen ­ was sie beim letzten Treffen dann endlich getan haben.  
Jessaiah Sheffingfield war der Mann, der sich mit Thomas¹ Folterung brüsten wollte. Ob es Thomas hilfreich wäre, den Namen zu kennen oder nicht, magst du entscheiden.  
Thomas kannte ja, nach deiner Aussage, bereits den einen oder anderen beim Namen, aber vielleicht gibt es in der Liste ja auch Namen, die ihm neu sind. Möglicherweise findet er ja Namen, die ihm aus dem Geschäftsleben bekannt sind, denn irgendwer muß ihn in die Falle gelockt haben. Und da du schriebst, daß er eigentlich zu einem Hehler unterwegs war...  
Du hast recht, das sich unfassbar viel verändert hat in den letzten Wochen. Auch mein Leben hat sich verändert, doch denke ich, daß die Änderungen für dich deutlich einschneidender sind.  
Wer hätte gedacht, daß es zwischen uns einmal so sein würde, wie es jetzt ist.  
Ich war nie freundlich zu dir ­ aber wer hätte gedacht, daß ich dir jemals so etwas antun würde...?  
Ja, es stimmt. Es hat alles mit deinem ersten Brief angefangen.  
Hättest du ihn doch nie geschrieben...  
Ich habe dich dazu gebracht, mein Blut zu trinken. Mein Gott... Es muß ekelhaft gewesen sein. Mir selbst sind diese arkanen Gebräuche der Magie, die diesen primitiven Hang zur Benutzung von Blut in allen nur denkbaren Variationen aufweisen, stets zutiefst zuwider gewesen. Aber das ändert leider nichts an ihrer Effektivität. Verzeih mir, daß ich dir das zugemutet habe, aber es war der einzige Weg. Ich habe lange über Alternativen nachgedacht, aber in der kurzen Zeit die mir blieb, hat es keine andere gegeben.  
Hättest du diesen ersten Brief doch nie geschrieben...  
Aber du hast es getan und es ist so gekommen, wie es gekommen ist. Und nun gibt es keinen Weg zurück.  
Mir ist irgendwann vorhin plötzlich mit einem inneren Paukenschlag bewusst geworden, wie es geschehen konnte, daß alle Welt mich plötzlich für die Reinkarnation von Voldemort hält...  
Weil ich schwarze Haare habe und mich dunkel kleide.

Es wäre zum brüllen komisch, wenn es nicht so ernst wäre!!! Die Titelzeile des Tagespropheten hat es ausgelöst, in der vom "dunklen Lord" die Rede war! Sie hat den Anstoß gegeben. Danach kamen plötzlich diese Menschen zu mir und versicherten mich ihrer Loyalität, danach begann man in der Knockturn-Gasse zu spekulieren, danach glaubten die Todesser, sich neu sammeln zu müssen...  
Durch eine dumme, sensationsheischende Überschrift in einer Zeitung...  
Als hätten alle nur darauf gewartet, daß etwas derartiges geschieht.  
Nun gut, unter den Todessern hat man früher gemunkelt, ich würde von Voldemort als eine Art Kronprinz angesehen ­ als ich dann bei seiner Vernichtung half, glaubten viele, ich hätte es nur getan, um seinen Platz einnehmen zu können. Ein Gerücht, dessen das Ministerium sich dann ja auch bei der Verhandlung sehr glaubhaft bediente.  
Vielleicht hätte ich doch mehr fröhliches Gelb tragen sollen? Aber ich fürchte, daß mich auch Sarkasmus aus der Sache nicht mehr rausbringt, nicht wahr?  
Mein Zauberstab vibriert geradezu noch von deiner Präsenz. Ich habe damit ein, zwei kleine Zauber gewirkt, um zu sehen, ob es irgendeine Auswirkung hatte, daß ich ihn aus der Hand gegeben habe und in der Tat schien er... mir fällt kein anderes Wort ein... unwillig... zu sein. Als nehme er es mir übel, daß ich ihn für diese Sache weggegeben hatte. Aber so hat er sich auch manches Mal aufgeführt, wenn er von Ollivanders wieder herkam. Es ist etwas von dir in dem Stab verblieben und werde das Gefühl nicht los, daß es auch dort bleiben wird. Es ist ein irgendwie heller Aspekt hinzugekommen...  
Es freut mich sehr, daß du dich mit Emanuelle aussprechen konntest. Und was Thomas betrifft, erschien es mir nur fair, ihm die Fakten zu nennen. Du willst ihn nicht lieben ­ und er soll wissen, warum. Und damit du nicht als Anhängsel abgestempelt wirst, habe ich ihm mit einem einzigen Satz erklärt, wie es ist. Es würde mich interessieren, ob dies seine Angst vor mir nun endlich etwas gemildert hat - oder ob sie dadurch gestiegen ist.  
Du hast also gestern mit Hadass gesprochen? Ich weiß natürlich nicht, was sie dir erzählt hat, aber wenn es auch nur im Ansatz verständlich gemacht hat, wie es damals war, dann wirst du verstehen, warum ich heute darüber nicht schreiben kann. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Ich kann mich in Andeutungen ergehen, aber ich brächte es nicht fertig, genau zu sagen, was geschehen ist. Diese Szenen zwischen ihr und mir sind in meiner Erinnerung niemals verblasst. Ich sehe es heute noch vor mir wie damals und ich empfinde im gleichen Moment auch wieder so, obwohl sie mich in den letzten Jahren, auf diesem Gebiet, vieles gelehrt hat. Sie hat mir vergeben - und es hieße, ihre Vergebung nicht zu würdigen, wenn ich selbst es dann nicht täte - aber... ach... was schreibe ich hier wieder... das ist Vergangenheit und ich kann die Gefühle die wegen dieser Angelegenheit in mir aufsteigen gerade jetzt absolut nicht gebrauchen, denn - kommen wir zurück in die Gegenwart:  
Ich habe den Termin.  
So wie es aussieht, kenne ich nun einen Teil des Zeitplanes, den das Ministerium sich gesetzt hat. Und es ist, sehr zu meinem Schrecken, alles deutlich kurzfristiger geplant, als zu hoffen gewesen war. Ich werde heute den ganzen Tag wegen dieser Dinge unterwegs sein und hoffe, daß ich am Ende des Tages mit einem eigenen Zeitplan aufwarten kann. Aber das wird nicht einfach werden. Die größte Sorge macht mir derzeit die Tatsache, daß ich noch keine verlässlichen Informationen darüber habe, wer von der Insel heruntergeholt werden soll und wer nicht. Diese Fakten würden mich darüber in Kenntnis setzen, wem ich trauen kann und wem nicht. Vorher brauche ich im Grunde genommen gar nicht erst mit der endgültigen Planung zu beginnen. Nun ja. Vielleicht weiß ich heute abend mehr.

In Liebe  
Severus

PS. Ich bin kein großer Geburtstagsgratulant, aber vielleicht gefällt dir das, was dem Brief beiliegt? Es ist völlig unnütz - aber Albus hat mir einmal gesagt, das sei das, was ein gutes Geburtstagsgeschenk ausmacht. Es müsse gefallen, aber gleichzeitig so unnütz sein, daß man es sich niemals selbst zugelegt hätte.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

_(In dem Päckchen ist eine wunderschöne Holzschachtel mit Pralinen... hammerleckere Pralinen - Champagnertrüffel und all diese Köstlichkeiten - alles unterschiedlich aussehende Kugeln, schwarze, braune, weiße, gepudert, mit Krokant, glatt... genau die Sorte, die man beim Konditor Einzelstückweise kaufen kann - wenn man sie denn bezahlen könnte. Wenn Hermine die auspackt, lächelt Hadass sehr fröhlich und erklärt Hermine - nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme - daß sie ihm beigebracht hat, die Dinger zu machen und daß Hermine davon ausgehen kann, daß auch diese selbstgemacht sind..) _


	87. Chapter 87

**Kapitel 87**

* * *

19. September, London

Geliebter Severus,

hätte ich dir nie geschrieben, so hätte ich viele Wahrheiten nie erfahren - grausame Wahrheiten, ja, soviel steht fest - aber dennoch Fakten, für die ich bereit bin einen hohen Preis zu zahlen.

Hätte ich die Fragen weiterhin in mir versiegelt, die in meinem Kopf rebellierten, so wäre ich sicher nicht an dem Punkt, an dem ich heute bin.

Du wirst dich fragen welcher Punkt dies ist, und warum ich es trotz allem anstrebe an diesem Punkt zu sein.

Ich habe einen befreienden Schritt von mir selbst fort gemacht. Kannst du dich erinnern wie gefangen ich in mir selbst war - unter anderem in meinen Moralvorstellungen, als ich dir meine ersten Briefe schrieb? Sie waren erst durchsetzt von Hass und schließlich so verworren, dass du mir irgendwann sagtest, du verstündest nicht von was ich eigentlich rede. Du batest mich klarer zu werden - irgendwie ist das was ich schreibe jetzt gerade genauso wie damals, oder?

Gut, also Klartext!

Verzeih mir bitte, falls ich jetzt zu eindeutige Worte verwende, denn der Sekt, mit dem ich eben auf meinen Geburtstag anstieß, ist mir ein wenig zu Kopf gestiegen.

Noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich jemanden so begehrt wie dich. Erst glaubte ich es sei der dunkle Teil meiner Seele, von dem ich dir schrieb, und der durch dich erst richtig entfesselt wurde. Aber das ist es nicht! Es ist viel mehr als das!

Ich begehre dich nicht nur - ich liebe dich!

Ja, ich weiß - ich sagte dir dies zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt unseres Briefwechsels und bedrängte dich damit - die Wahrheit ist, ich bedrängte mich selbst. Ich wollte so sehr, dass du es weißt, damit ich es auch vor mir selbst nicht länger leugnen konnte.

Es ist waghalsig dich zu lieben.

Es ist gefährlich und ich habe ein wenig das Gefühl, am Rande eines Abgrundes zu stehen.

Und ständig bröckelt der Boden unter mir - aber dann kommst du wieder und gibst mir neuen Halt. Ich war nie in der Lage einen Schritt zurück auf den sicheren Grund zu machen. Ich WILL hier stehen und warte jede Sekunde auf deine Hände, die mich umfassen und vor dem Sturz bewahren.

Es gab schon einen Moment, in dem deine Hände zu hart zufassten und ich tatsächlich verletzt und erschrocken war, doch zuvor war ich dabei zu stürzen, indem ich mich zu weit vorgewagt hatte - vielleicht gab es keine andere Möglichkeit, als mich auf diese Art wieder zurückzuholen.

Ich spreche heute mehr in Metaphern als je zuvor...ich weiß...ich sollte heute gar nicht schreiben und dich mit allzu blumigen Betrachtungen unserer Beziehung lieber verschonen.

Aber ich muss dir doch schreiben was ich erkannte!

Hadass - ich sprach mit ihr.

Ich weiß, wie es damals war.

Zuerst wollte sie es mir nicht erzählen, doch als sie erfuhr, dass sie deine Erlaubnis hat, und es mir so unglaublich wichtig ist, da begann sie zu sprechen.

Ich weiß jetzt wie mutig sie war. Immer wieder hat sie dich mit ihrer Zärtlichkeit übermannt - überfraut.

Lange konntest du dich wehren - auch sie hatte diesen Schritt über den Abgrund gewagt. Der Preis, den sie zahlte war deine harte Hand, doch _sie_ war es, die letztendlich siegte. Deine Schläge hatten ihrer hartnäckigen Sanftheit auf Dauer nichts entgegenzusetzen und ich bewundere sie für ihren Mut. Sie hat an diesem Tag hart gekämpft und sie sah dich ebenfalls mit den Dämonen deiner Vergangenheit kämpfen - sie bekam sie zu spüren und ertrug sie, bis _du_ schließlich nicht mehr ertragen konntest, und ihre Zärtlichkeit gesiegt hatte. Und sie tat es nicht aus Angst um ihre Zukunft - sie tat es, weil es der einzige Weg war dich zu heilen, und sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als dies. Es war nur ein erster Schritt wie ich nun weiß - aber vermutlich der Wichtigste überhaupt!

Hadass ist so viel stärker als ich es für möglich hielt - ich bin froh, dass ich dieses Gespräch mit ihr führte.

Im übrigen haben wir gestern um Mitternacht gemeinsam auf meinen Geburtstag angestoßen und auch Harry war zugegen.

Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich gefreut habe, dass du daran dachtest. Nein, du hast nie den Eindruck auf mich gemacht, dass du ein großer Geburtstagsgratulant seist.

Aber irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass du sehr viel mehr Zeit für mich aufgewendet hast, als es auf Anhieb den Eindruck macht. Dürfte ich noch ein Geschenk von dir erbitten? Oder warte...ich habe eine andere Idee...

Zu Anfang unseres Briefwechsels durfte ich Fragen stellen und du die Bedingungen.

Ich möchte dich nun fragen - wo hast du diese köstlichen Pralinen her? Als Preis für eine ehrliche Antwort erwarte ich eine Bedingung von dir, die ich in jedem Fall erfüllen werde. Ich habe wohl eindeutig zu viel Sekt getrunken, wenn ich keine Einschränkungen mache...

Oh Severus, ich weiß welche Dinge noch vor uns liegen - welche Probleme und welche Schrecken wir gerade erst hinter uns haben - aber heute möchte ich davon nichts schreiben...diesen einen Tag möchte ich davon träumen, dass du gegen Abend zu mir heimkehrst und wir uns die ganze Nacht lieben, bis der Morgen heranbricht.

Doch egal wie viel Sekt ich trinke, ich weiß, dass es nie so sein wird.

Und ich kann nicht vergessen, dass ein schreckliches Unheil heraufzieht und euch alle in Gefahr bringt.

Malfoy Island - die Insel der Verdammten.

Die Insel, nach der niemand hier fragen wird, wenn sie durch einen 'unglücklichen Zufall' ausradiert werden sollte.

Ich werde wahnsinnig bei diesem Gedanken!

Wenn es geschehen würde, so glaubten viele, dass alles Übel aus der Welt verschwunden wäre - dabei sehen sie nicht, dass das Übel noch mitten unter uns ist!

Ich weiß nicht, ob du jemals Anerkennung dafür erfahren wirst, wenn du aus Malfoy Island einen Ort zum Leben ohne Gewalt und Furcht machst.

Die Menschen sehen nur Schwarz und Weiß. Deshalb bin ich bereit auf dieser Seite zu kämpfen - es gibt mehr als Schwarz und Weiß - so wie die wahre Hermine _zwischen_ Jungfrau und Todesserin liegt.

Wir alle sind mehr, als man auf den ersten Blick sieht - aber es ist anstrengender diese Nuancen zu sehen und unterscheiden zu lernen.

Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand auf dem Festland gewillt ist, diese Unterschiede für euch zu machen. Aber ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf!

Wenn es irgendetwas gibt was ich tun kann, so lasse es mich bitte wissen.

In Liebe, Hermine

P.S. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Thomas die Liste mit den Namen erhält. Ich werde ihm auch den Namen seines Folterers nennen.

Und Severus...es war nicht ekelhaft dein Blut zu trinken. Es war das...intensivste Gefühl, das ich je hatte - ich kann es bis jetzt nicht beschreiben und das ist mir irgendwie unheimlich.


	88. Chapter 88

**Kapitel 88**

* * *

19. September, Malfoy Island

Meine geliebte Hermine,

es ist dein Geburtstag und er scheint schön begonnen zu haben. Also will ich ihn für dich nicht mit irgendwelchen schlechten Nachrichten beenden, sondern diesen Brief einmal völlig frei halten von dem, was uns in den letzten Tagen... Wochen... belastet.

Es ist wahr, daß ich mir, um deinetwillen, wünsche, du hättest mir nicht geschrieben. Aber wenn es nur um mich geht, wenn ich nur mein eigenes Seelenheil dabei im Sinn habe, dann konnte für mich nichts großartigeres geschehen, als daß du dich an deinen Tisch setzt, zur Feder greifst und diese ersten, unerwarteten Zeilen an mich niederschreibst.

Ich habe dir schon einmal geschrieben, zu welchem Zeitpunkt mich dein Brief erreichte. Ich war so dicht davor, das Handtuch zu werfen. Ich sah keine Chance mehr, meine ursprünglichen Ideen für diese Insel umzusetzen. Ich hatte die Meistersphäre für immer verloren, ohne eine Möglichkeit zu sehen, jemals wieder dorthin zu kommen. Ich war umgeben von diesem bizarren Irrsinn und abgeschnitten von allem was ein normales Leben ermöglichte.

Nun gut, um ehrlich zu sein, ist der Irrsinn noch immer um mich herum und ein „normales" Leben sieht sicherlich anders aus – aber durch dich habe ich wenigstens indirekt wieder Zugang zu diesen Bereichen meines alten Lebens.

Und, ja, ich habe Hadass verloren – aber sie ist nun bei dir. Und der Gedanke, daß sie nun endlich das Leben beginnen kann, daß sie längst hätte führen sollen, ist mir mehr wert, als jedes Bad...

Hm... der letzte Satz klingt skurril, wenn man die Zusammenhänge nicht kennt. Aber ich denke, du weißt, was ich meine.

Doch dann kam dein Brief – und dieses Ereignis war so außerhalb jeder nur denkbaren Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß es in mir wieder den Sinn für das Unmögliche geweckt hat. Kennst du den Himmel der Seelen, Hermine? Man sagt, daß von dort jedes Kind das geboren wird, seine Seele erhält. Ein Sperling bringt sie ihm. Doch irgendwann ist dieser Himmel leer. Und wenn das erste Kind geboren wird, für das keine Seele mehr da ist, ist das entweder das Ende der Welt, oder es geschieht ein Wunder und es wird ein großes Opfer gebracht, das eine einzige Seele zurück in diesen Himmel bringt. Wenn das geschieht, ist der Himmel im gleichen Moment wieder angefüllt mit unzähligen Seelen und die Hoffnung ist in die Welt zurückgekehrt.

Du warst für mich diese eine Seele, Hermine, die meinen leeren Himmel wieder angefüllt hat, mit Hoffnung.

Es stimmt, daß ein Teil deines Briefes genauso verworren ist, wie deine Briefe aus den ersten Tagen – aber dieser Brief ist auf deine ganz eigene, wunderbare Weise verworren. Er ist so durcheinander und so durchzogen von teilweise völlig abstrusen Metaphern, daß ich trotzdem genau weiß, was du sagen möchtest.

Ich liebe dich so sehr für diese verworrenen Zeilen. Für Satzteile wie „Gut, also Klartext!" gefolgt von dem gleichen Kauderwelsch wie vorher... du bist unnachahmlich, Hermine. Du bist einfach wundervoll.

Deine Worte haben eine Wärme in mir entfacht, die ich lange nicht gespürt habe. Es geht mir jetzt, in diesem Moment, mit deinen Zeilen vor mir, so gut wie ewig nicht, was angesichts der heutigen Entwicklungen einem Wunder biblischen Ausmaßes gleichkommt. Dafür danke ich dir.

Ich bin wirklich froh, daß du dem Verstehen, wer Hadass ist, ein Stück näher gekommen bist. Sie mag auf den ersten Blick wie der unterwürfige Alptraum einer jeden Frauenrechtlerin anmuten – aber das ist sie nicht. Sie erfüllt dem Menschen, dem sie sich verschrieben hat, jeden Wunsch, versucht (oft erfolgreich) die Wünsche zu kennen und zu realisieren, noch bevor derjenige selbst sie kennt. Sie schweigt, wenn sie nicht gefragt wird – aber nicht weil sie nicht wagen würde zu sprechen, sondern weil sie es für unhöflich hält. Sie widerspricht nicht – aber nicht, weil sie nicht anderer Meinung wäre, oder sich vorschreiben ließe, was sie zu denken habe, sondern weil sie andere, diplomatischere Wege kennt, ihren Willen hintenherum oftmals doch durchzusetzen und wenn es sein muß und sie es für richtig hält, dann wagt sie es sogar, sich einem gewalttätigen Severus Snape in den Weg zu stellen... und bei all dem hat sie sich ihr Wesen stets bewahrt.

Wunderst du dich heute noch darüber, daß ich damals so ungehalten war, als du sie als Kriminelle bezeichnet hattest, weil du es nicht besser wusstest?

Und heute verstehst du sicher auch, warum ich die Frage, ob ich sie „gut behandelte" nicht generell beantworten konnte.

Aber obwohl du es dir nicht vorstellen kannst, seid ihr euch ähnlich. Wenn auch auf andere Arten, als du vielleicht vermutest. Ihr könntet in der Tat Schwestern sein. Ihr seid euch auf genau diese seltsame Art ähnlich, wie man es bei Geschwistern findet. Ein Aspekt den ihr zweifelsohne teilt, ist zum Beispiel euer unbedingter Mut.

Hadass hat mich ein Stück meines Weges begleitet und du weißt, daß ich sie liebe und auf welche Weise ich sie liebe. Das wird sich auch nie ändern. Dafür ist zuviel zwischen uns geschehen.

Aber meine Liebe zu dir ist anders.

Auch wenn ich meine Hand am liebsten ebenso schützend über dich halten möchte, wie ich es bei Hadass lange getan habe, habe ich für dich auch Empfindungen, die keineswegs beschützender Natur sind.

Du begehrst mich? In Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes, kann ich dies nur erwidern. An unsere kurzen Begegnungen in der Sphäre zurückdenkend, weiß ich jetzt schon, daß ich auch heute Nacht Schwierigkeiten haben werde, einzuschlafen... Ich wünschte, du könntest dich durch meine Augen sehen, Hermine.

Deine Haut, dein Haar, deine Augen, deine endlosen Beine, deine weichen Hüften... ich schreibe mich hier gerade um den Verstand, denn ich hatte andere Pläne für die Nacht, als in meinem Bett liegend vor Sehnsucht nach dir zu vergehen...

Ja, ich käme gerne abends zu dir nach Hause...

Und noch viel lieber würde ich dich die ganze Nacht lieben, bis wir beide schweißgebadet sind und kaum noch Luft bekommen.

Und weißt du wovon ich dann noch träume? Von den Zärtlichkeiten, die du mir so gerne geben möchtest und die ich so gerne entgegennähme. Das Verrückte ist, daß es in meinen Träumen geht! Doch wenn ich wach bin, erscheint es vollkommen unglaubwürdig, daß ich auch nur daran gedacht habe.

Ich fürchte, daß dies der eine Wunsch sein wird, den ich dir nie werde erfüllen können, denn die Zeit, die wir miteinander haben ist stets so kurz, daß ich befürchte, daß diese Zeit für mich nicht ausreicht, um zu lernen. Ich hoffe, daß du mich auch so nimmst, wie ich bin, wenn es mir nicht gelingen sollte.

Im Traum habe ich dich bereits auf eine so sanfte Weise geküsst, daß ich selbst wach fühlen kann, wie mir diese Berührung deiner weichen, warmen Lippen durch und durch geht. Es ist soviel mehr, als diese pure Leidenschaft.

... obwohl auch diese mit dir in meinen Armen neue Dimensionen erreicht.

Sex mit der Frau, die man liebt... ist es wirklich das, was diesen unglaublichen Unterschied ausmacht? Ist es die Liebe, die ich für dich empfinde? Du reagierst dich nicht nur an mir ab. Du leistest mir auch keinen Dienst – sondern du empfängst mich mit heißem, willigem Körper und offener Seele, weil du es willst. Und das kann ich fühlen.

Du hast in deinen ersten Briefen geschrieben, daß du Sex nur mit Liebe akzeptieren kannst.

Das sehe ich nach wie vor nicht so – aber ich kann inzwischen nachvollziehen, daß man es ohne Liebe nicht mehr möchte, wenn man es einmal ‚mit' erleben durfte.

Es freut mich, daß dir die Pralinen offenbar Freude bereitet haben. Aber ich bin absolut sicher, daß du NIEMALS auf die Frage gekommen wärst, die du mir in deinem Brief stellst, wenn Hadass nicht geplaudert hätte. Ihr Frauen seid unmöglich! Da schweigt diese Frau in ALLEM und wenn ich mich darauf verlasse, daß es so ist, dann redet sie ausgerechnet in dieser Angelegenheit... korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege.

Aber nun gut. Ich habe schon ganz andere Peinlichkeiten hinter mich gebracht – und da du es mir anbietest, werde ich für diesen einen Brief zu unserem anfänglichen Deal zurückkehren.

Wisse allerdings, daß es mir in höchstem Maße unangenehm ist! Und das WEISST du auch, sonst hättest du mir den Deal nicht angeboten! Es ist beschämend, dies im Nachhinein zuzugeben, aber da du es offenbar ohnehin weißt oder zumindest ahnst: ja, ich habe die Pralinen gemacht. Oh großes Wunder der magischen Welt – Severus Snape weiß, wie man Pralinen herstellt und – wo ist die nächste Zeitung – er hat mit Schokolade, Marzipan, Champagner, Nüssen, Puderzucker und Trüffeln herumgebastelt... Albus Dumbledore hätte Hogwarts verschenkt für dieses Geständnis aus meiner Feder!

Zufrieden?

Aber hier nun meine Bedingung, von der du, blind, versprochen hast, daß du sie erfüllst.

Ich bitte dich darum, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal in der Sphäre gegenüberstehen, daß du es noch einmal versuchst...

Mir ist jetzt, da ich dies aufschreibe, ehrlich gesagt nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken – aber genau darum geht es ja wohl... Doch tue es nicht, indem du mich wieder zum Stillstand verdammst, sondern liebe mich auf die Weise, die du dir erträumst und ich verspreche dir im Gegenzug, daß ich alles daransetzen werde, mich darauf einzulassen. Doch wenn ich „halt" sage... dann akzeptiere, daß ich in diesem konkreten Liebesspiel aufgeben muß.

Mach du mich zu deinem Schüler...

Du hast noch andere Dinge geschrieben, Hermine, auf die ich aber, wie ich oben bereits sagte, in diesem Brief nicht eingehen werde – dafür haben wir an anderen Tagen genügend Zeit...

Happy Birthday, meine geliebte Hermine

Severus


	89. Chapter 89

**Kapitel 89**

* * *

20.September, London

Geliebter Severus,

nun gut, ich muss wohl zugeben, dass Hadass mich in dein Geheimnis einweihte und ich gestehe dir gerne, dass ich es nicht recht glauben konnte. Doch es war kein Tratsch unter Frauen, wie du wohl den Eindruck hast, sondern nur eine Bemerkung Hadass - ein gewisser Stolz auf dich, der mich hellhörig werden ließ.

Die Bestätigung brauchte ich von dir - und du musst zugeben, dass ich dir im Gegenzug ein faires Angebot machte.

Deine Forderung ist eigentlich ein Geschenk an mich - zumindest auf den ersten Blick.

Doch mir ist sehr wohl klar, dass es in Wahrheit meinen Mut herausfordert und wenn ich geahnt hätte, welche Erinnerungen ich in dir heraufbeschwöre, so hätte ich schon beim ersten zärtlichen Austausch zwischen uns nicht darauf bestanden, dass du passiv bleiben musst.

Dein 'Halt' werde ich respektieren - es wird sicher schwer werden, nicht ständig darauf zu lauern...und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann hoffe ich, dass du es nicht wirst aussprechen müssen.

Zwischenzeitlich musste ich einige der Trankzutaten auswechseln, die für unser nächstes Treffen in der Sphäre bereit lagen, da ihre Wirksamkeit abnimmt je länger sie liegen. Doch wie du dir denken kannst, sind diese Zutaten nicht der einzige Grund, dass ich darauf hoffe, bald wieder die Stimme des Feuers zu vernehmen...und deine.

Immer wenn ich deine Zeilen lese, dann höre ich dich sprechen...ich bilde mir ein, deine Betonung zu hören - dein Zögern - und auch jede Nuance wahrzunehmen, wenn deine Stimme sich hebt, oder senkt. Ich hörte deine Stimme so oft - doch auf Hogwarts sprachst du natürlich völlig anders zu mir, so dass ich mich nun kaum satt hören kann, wenn du in der Sphäre zu mir sprichst.

Die Zärtlichkeit, die mancher nur in der Lage ist mit seinen Händen zu geben, bringst du allein mit deiner Stimme hervor.

Vielleicht sollte dies unser erster Schritt sein - wenn du die Zärtlichkeiten aussprichst, die du in deinen Träumen erlebt hast - vielleicht kannst du sie dann besser akzeptieren...vielleicht könnten sie wahr werden und das Handeln ebenso sanft sein, wie der Traum davon.

Doch lass uns nicht zuviel planen - wer weiß, wann wir wieder zusammentreffen dürfen...und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir dann mit den Studien viel zu tun haben werden.

Gestern ist übrigens noch etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert.

Harry lud mich und Hadass in die Winkelgasse ein. Wir wollten etwas trinken und ein wenig unter Menschen sein.

Ich dachte mich trifft der Schlag, als Thomas zur Tür hereinkam.

Im Gegensatz zu mir, war er ohne Probleme in der Lage so zu tun, als würden wir uns nicht kennen, doch Harry hatte schon bemerkt, dass er mir keineswegs unbekannt war und so stellte ich ihn kurzerhand als einen Bekannten vor.

Dann bat ich ihn an unseren Tisch - alles andere wäre höchst unhöflich gewesen.

Was für eine Situation!

Thomas erzählte mir, er käme von einem Besuch - und ich konnte mir sehr wohl denken wo er zuvor war - seiner Großmutter muss ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen sein, als sie ihn wohlbehalten wiedersah. Man merkte ihm die Tortur nicht mehr an, die er doch gerade erst hinter sich hat.

Harry ließ es sich dann nicht nehmen ihn einzuweihen, dass wir auf meinen Geburtstag anstoßen würden. Thomas bestand darauf die nächste Runde zu bezahlen und es war ein seltsames Erlebnis, mit Hadass, Harry und Thomas gemeinsam an einem Tisch zu sitzen - vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass wir alle Geheimnisse miteinander teilen, ohne dass jedoch jeder in das des anderen vollständig eingeweiht ist.

Es war ein wirklich netter Abend und ich fand sogar die Gelegenheit Thomas die Liste zukommen zu lassen.

Ich weiß nicht, was er nun tun wird, denn für ein ausführliches Gespräch war keine Zeit.

Doch dies war noch nicht das skurrilste an dieser Geschichte.

Heute morgen erreichte mich eine Eule.

Emanuelle hatte sie geschickt und ihr Geburtstagsgruß war denkbar knapp.

"Wünsche hat man viele - manche sollte man wahr machen, bevor man sie vergisst!"

Das Päckchen, das sie mir schickte, enthielt ein paar äußerst gewagte Dessous. Nun, ich bin mir sicher, sie kauft sie in rauen Mengen ein - dennoch...ich fand es nett. Zudem hat sie ein erstaunlich gutes Augenmaß.

Es ist schon fast schade, dass du sie vermutlich nie sehen wirst, denn die Sphäre lässt scheinbar nur eine bestimmte Kleiderordnung zu.

So darf ich dir also sagen, dass ich sie nun gerade trage, während ich diesen Brief an dich schreibe und dieser Hauch von Nichts scheint noch zuviel Stoff auf meiner glühenden Haut zu sein.

Doch vielleicht wirst du sie in der Sphäre ja doch sehen können, deshalb verzichte ich nun auf eine Beschreibung.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mehr als genug Phantasie besitzt, um sie dir vorzustellen.

Severus - es ist schön einmal nicht von den schrecklichen Dingen um uns herum zu schreiben, aber ich weiß, dass es spätestens morgen damit wieder vorbei sein wird, denn ich habe mich mit Thomas in der Nokturngasse verabredet und ich sah trotz der Feierlaune, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmt.

Zudem bin ich in Wahrheit jede Minute in Sorge um dich.

In Liebe,

Hermine


	90. Chapter 90

**Kapitel 90**

* * *

20. September, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine

Hadass war es, die es mir beigebracht hat... Pralinen anzufertigen... Es war Vorweihnachtszeit und ich hatte sie, nach Durchsicht der Ausgaben des Monats gefragt, wofür, in Merlins Namen, sie diese Mengen an ungewöhnlichen und in unserem üblichen Speiseplan definitiv nicht auftauchenden Zutaten brauche. Sie hat es mir gezeigt und ich war erstaunt darüber, daß sie sie selbst anfertigte. Daß mein Interesse an ihrer Kunstfertigkeit auf diesem Gebiet in einem Wunsch ihrerseits gipfeln würde, daß sie es mir beibringen dürfe, war nicht absehbar gewesen – aber ich habe ihr den Gefallen getan, weil sie mir, wenige Wochen vorher, den Gefallen getan hatte, es ebenfalls wenigstens einmal zu versuchen, einen Trank zu brauen – ein Versuch, der hervorragend geglückt ist, den sie aber aus Desinteresse nicht wiederholen wollte.

Doch ich gestehe, daß mir die Arbeit mit diesen kleinen Dingen und den so überaus empfindlichen Zutaten, gefallen hat... Es ist eine sehr ruhige, ausgesprochen filigrane und präzise Arbeit und die Vorbereitung der einzelnen Anteile bedarf in der Tat einer Konzentration, die tatsächlich mit dem Brauen von Tränken vergleichbar ist. Außerdem ist es eine ungewöhnliche Erfahrung, auf diese... sinnliche... Weise mit Lebensmitteln umzugehen.

Ich vermutete keinen Tratsch unter euch – wobei ich nicht verhindern könnte, wenn es doch so wäre – aber deine Frage hat mich etwas unvorbereitet getroffen.

Was das Einlösen der Bedingung betrifft, werde ich jedoch so sehr vorbereitet sein, wie man es überhaupt sein kann. Ob ich jedoch ohne „halt" auskomme, wird wahrscheinlich auch damit zusammenhängen, aus welcher Situation mich die Sphäre dann herausholt. Wir werden es sehen.

Du schreibst, ich brächte mit meiner Stimme Zärtlichkeit hervor? Mit meiner Stimme...? Wie soll das sein? Wie meinst du das, wenn du sagst, daß ich heute anders zu dir spreche, als in Hogwarts? Meine Stimme ist die gleiche geblieben. Natürlich sprach ich mit den Schülern stets sehr viel neutraler, als ich es mit dir tue, aber das kannst du kaum meinen.

Was die Zutaten betrifft, rate ich dir, dir eine magische Truhe zuzulegen, in der sie erhalten bleiben, denn es wird immer mal wieder vorkommen, daß die Sphäre sich Zeit lässt mit dem nächsten Ruf.

Und ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Idee, ob es möglich ist, daß du dein „Geburtstagesgeschenk" mit in die Sphäre bringst... obwohl mich der Gedanke an dich in erotischer Wäsche... ich kann nicht in Worte fassen, was dieser Gedanke mit mir anstellt, in mir auslöst... ärgerlich... man kann mit träumend-geniessend-geschlossenen Augen keine Briefe schreiben. Aber immer wieder halte ich zwischen den Worten inne und stelle mir vor, wie du an deinem Schreibtisch sitzt und wie deine Haut von den zarten Stoffen verziert wird, dich umspielt...

Hast du es im Moment eigentlich darauf angelegt, mich mit jedem deiner Briefe in diesen Zustand zu versetzen? Hmmm... mach ruhig weiter damit... ich fürchte nur, daß wir dann, bei einem neuerlichen Treffen in der Sphäre doch nicht sofort zu dem Part kommen können, den wir eigentlich planen, weil ich dann ohne Zweifel erst einmal die angesammelte Gier danach stillen müsste, mich in dir zu versenken, dich ganz und gar zu genießen.

Nein... ich höre jetzt auf mit diesem Thema, weil ich den Brief sonst unterbrechen muß...

Ihr habt also alle miteinander gegessen? Das muß in der Tat eine sehr seltsame Atmosphäre gewesen sein. Ist es Harry nicht aufgefallen, daß Thomas und du das Zeichen tragt? Ich bin froh, daß Thomas wieder besser zurecht zu sein scheint. Aber er hatte ja auch eine gute Heilerin...

Und was das Geburtstagsgeschenk seiner Schwester betrifft, kann ich dir sagen, daß sie diese Bekleidung weder in rauen Mengen kauft, noch auf Vorrat und daß jedes Mädchen ihre eigene Wäsche hat. Du kannst also davon ausgehen, daß sie es für dich besorgt hat. Vor allem dann, wenn es genau deinen Maßen entspricht.

Ich muß gleich noch einmal los, Hermine und kann deshalb nicht lange weiterschreiben. Es findet heute abend ein Treffen in kleinerem Kreise statt, mit denen, von denen quasi sicher ist, daß man sie nicht von der Insel holen würde.

Ich weiß nicht, ob Thomas auch schon etwas gehört hat und deshalb merkwürdig war, aber es ist so, wie ich schon schrieb, daß ich nun einen Termin kenne. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es machen wollen, aber in der letzten Oktoberwoche wird das Ministerium einzelne Bewohner der Insel aufs Festland bringen lassen. Der Termin für das große Feuer ist die Nacht vom 31. Oktober auf den 1. November.

Sie haben ausgerechnet Samhain für das Feuer gewählt...

Es ist ein so unfassbarer Frevel! Eines der großen Jahreswendfeste dazu zu benutzen, in der Gewissheit, daß die Gläubigen sich auf ihre Rituale konzentrieren. Ich weiß nicht ob du Samhain üblicherweise im Ritual durchschreitest – ich tue es – immer... Es ist für mich das höchste Fest des Jahres und obwohl ich weiß, daß diese Annahme Unfug ist, war mein erster Gedanke, daß sie meinetwegen diesen Termin gewählt haben. Aber das ist insofern wirklich dummes Zeug, als bekannt sein dürfte, daß die Insel komplett dieses Fest begeht – ganz gleich, ob dem alten Glauben zugetan oder nicht.

Halloween - die Nacht in der die Wände zwischen den Welten dünn werden und die Geister der Verstorbenen auf der Erde wandeln... wie passend...

Aber es ist das alte Neujahrsfest! Es wird so makaber sein, daß alle Feuer auf der Insel ausgehen, um das alte Jahr zu verabschieden, wenn das erste Licht des neuen Jahres, anstelle der weißen Kerze, das vernichtende Feuer des Ministeriums sein soll! Ich hasse sie dafür...

31. Oktober... so wenig Zeit nur noch! Wir treffen uns gleich, um die Möglichkeiten auf Grund unserer bisherigen Informationen zu beratschlagen. Du fragtest, ob du helfen kannst, Hermine. Kennst du jemanden, den du darauf ansetzen kannst, herauszufinden, über welche magischen Flächenfeuer das Ministerium genaueres in Erfahrung bringt oder gebracht hat? Bitte versuche es... Wir brauchen das „wie" um eine Strategie dagegen entwickeln zu können.

Ich muß nun wirklich los.

Ich liebe dich!

Dein Severus


	91. Chapter 91

_Liebe Leser - die Alerts spinnen mal wieder - wir werden trotzdem, wie gewohnt, weiter jeden Tag updaten._

_Und alle, die am letzten Countdown soviel "Spaß" hatten, kann ich jetzt mt einem neuen erfreuen:  
Es hat sich, tatsächlich durch Zufall (!), so ergeben, daß eines der intensivsten und längsten Kapitel ausgerechnet die Nummer 100 bekommen hat..._

_Und nun verbleiben wir mit dem dicksten, fettesten Dankeschön für dieses unfassbare Weihnachtsgeschenk in Form von 2000 (!!!!!!!) Reviews - eure Arikaitas!_

* * *

**Kapitel 91**

* * *

21.September, London 

Mein geliebter Severus,

so lange habe ich jetzt versucht mich zu beruhigen, meine Tränen fortzuwischen, damit sie nicht die Tinte dieses Briefes verschmieren können - entschuldige wenn es mir nicht gelingt sie zurückzuhalten und du die Spuren meiner Angst so deutlich sehen kannst.

Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass das Ministerium dieses Verbrechen plant - und doch weiß ich, dass es genau so ist.

Nein, sie haben dieses Datum mit Sicherheit nicht zufällig gewählt, und es erschreckt mich um so mehr, auf welche Art sie diesen perfiden Plan in die Tat umsetzen wollen.

Doch ich werde nicht länger hier sitzen und die Angst die Oberhand gewinnen lassen. Wenn jemals die Zeit zu kämpfen war, dann jetzt!

Ich habe mich mit Thomas zum Mittagessen getroffen und er hat in der Tat ebenfalls Informationen bekommen, dass das Ministerium einen Angriff gegen eure Insel plant.

Er wollte in jedem Fall erst mit mir sprechen, damit ich weitere Schritte mit dir absprechen könnte, bevor er hier seinerseits Leute unter Druck setzt um mehr zu erfahren.

Deine Frage, ob Thomas immer noch Angst vor dir hat, kann ich dir auf diesem Wege auch gleich beantworten.

Er hat wohl keine Angst mehr vor Racheakten von dir - ich denke, du hast ihm klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass du darauf nicht aus bist, und dass du ihm Dank schuldest; dennoch hat er großen Respekt und möchte äußerst ungern Dinge tun, die deinen Zorn heraufbeschwören könnten.

Das Mal habe ich übrigens mit einem breiten Lederband, welches die Abbildung meines Sternbildes trägt, verdeckt. Ich habe behauptet, es sei ein Geschenk meiner Kollegen und meinen Kollegen gegenüber, es sei ein Geschenke meiner Freunde.

Thomas trug ein Hemd, bei dem die Ärmel bis übers Handgelenk reichten. Sollten Harry - und vor allem Hadass - das Zeichen bei mir bemerken, so wird es leichter zu erklären sein, wenn sie es nicht ebenfalls bei Thomas entdeckten - daher bin ich froh, dass man seines ebenfalls nicht sehen konnte.

Harry war ohnehin schon misstrauisch genug.

Der Gedanke, dass Thomas der Mann gewesen sein könnte, der mich so unmissverständlich mit seinen Küssen versehen hat, schien ihn nicht mehr loszulassen.

Wir hatten später noch ein sehr eindringliches Gespräch, von dem ich dir eigentlich gar nicht berichten wollte, aber jetzt frage ich mich, warum ich es nicht tun sollte.

Harry wollte wissen, ob ich zur Zeit eine Beziehung habe. Ich bejahte.

Natürlich fragte er nach dem Namen des Mannes.

Ich sagte ihm, dass er nichts weiter wissen müsse, als dass ich glücklich sei.

Aber das reichte ihm nicht - natürlich nicht!

Also wollte er mir auf den Kopf zusagen, dass es Thomas sei.

Ich dementierte, was Harrys Vertrauen scheinbar arg auf die Probe stellte.

Er sah plötzlich niedergeschlagen aus und sagte, dass er das Gefühl habe, wir seien uns nicht mehr so nah wie früher und dass er geahnt habe, dass der Sex zwischen uns die Freundschaft beeinträchtigen würde.

Jede meiner Versicherungen, dass es damit nichts zu tun habe, schien er nicht für bare Münze zu nehmen.

Er verabschiedete sich recht kühl und ich bin mir sicher, wenn Hadass nicht wäre, so würde ich ihn für längere Zeit nicht zu Gesicht bekommen.

Doch gerade jetzt brauche ich ihn so dringend, denn er ist in der Lage mir die Informationen zu besorgen, die wir benötigen.

Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen!

Dieser neuerliche Einblick in Hadass und dein Zusammenleben hat mich wirklich glücklich gemacht. Ich bin froh, dass ich danach fragte und ich musste es auf diese plumpe Art tun, denn ehrlich gesagt hätte es keine andere gegeben.

Und da es mir gerade themenverwandt scheint, möchte ich dir auch gestehen, dass ich dich mit den Bemerkungen in meinen Briefen sehr wohl sinnlich reizen möchte. Doch anders als in einem meiner ersten Briefe, möchte ich es nicht nutzen um dich zu strafen - wie dir ohnehin klar sein dürfte. Also hast du jede Zustimmung von mir, mich so vor dir zu sehen, wie du es gerade möchtest.

Ich denke, du brauchtest diese Zustimmung nicht wirklich, aber mir bedeutet es viel, dass du weißt, dass ich ständig an dich denke und oft in Stimmungen gerate, denen ich mich trotz aller Selbstbeherrschung hingeben muss.

Deine Stimme in meinem Kopf spielt eine entscheidende Rolle dabei.

Du weißt, dass sie auch früher zu mir sprach. Sie wies mich zurecht. Sie drängte mich weiterzumachen, wenn ich eigentlich alles schon hinschmeißen wollte. Sie verhöhnte mich, wenn ich mir am liebsten selbst für eine Dummheit in den Hintern getreten hätte. Sie war immer da, aber stets war es letztendlich das, was ich mir nur selbst sagte.

Deine Stimme in der Sphäre zu hören war unglaublich schön.

Ich habe dich nie so warm zu mir sprechen hören, als wir noch auf Hogwarts waren.

Ich wusste immer, dass du es kannst und ich hörte dich manchmal mit anderen so reden - aber nie mit mir.

Wundert es dich da, dass ich jedes Wort von dir wie eine zärtliche Woge empfinde und mich davon umspülen lasse?

Oh, ist es so weit - bin ich wieder bei den Metaphern angelangt?

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich die Zutaten in eine magische Truhe legen kann. Meinst du, das Feuer kann sie dann ebenfalls problemlos in die Sphäre holen?

Was ist, wenn es in diesem Fall unmöglich wäre und ich ohne die geforderten Dinge dort auftauche? Ich weiß immer noch so wenig über die Möglichkeiten in dieser Dimension. Und du kannst mir glauben, dass die Kleiderfrage nicht gerade die ist, die ich dem Feuer stellen werde - auch wenn sie mir auf der Zunge brennen würde.

Emanuelle hat mir mit diesem Geschenk wirklich eine große Freude bereitet. Und wenn du mich darin nicht wirst sehen können, so sollte ich mir vielleicht überlegen, dir das ein oder andere magische Bild zukommen zu lassen.

Genug überlegt - ich werde es tun - es ist jedoch nicht magisch. Wenn du das Bild nicht möchtest, so vernichte es einfach.

Für den Fall, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen nicht schreibe, so brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Im Institut hat sich eine Menge Arbeit angestaut, die ich dringend erledigen muss. Zudem werde ich versuchen Harry auf die nötigen Informationen anzusetzen und ich kann schlecht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen - auch wenn die Zeit drängt.

Ich verspreche dir, dass ich bis zum Wochenende alles Nötige erfahren werde...ich muss es einfach schaffen - denn ich lebe nun jeden Tag in der Angst, dass Samhain den Zeitpunkt deines Todes besiegeln könnte.

Wenn meine eigenen Kerzen erlöschen, so werde ich zu eurer Insel blicken und es wird keine weiße Kerze für mich geben, wenn eure Insel brennen sollte.

Ich liebe dich,

Hermine

* * *

_Zu diesem Kapitel gehört im Bilderabo das Bild, das Hermine Snape von sich geschickt hat_


	92. Chapter 92

_Ganz kurz nur: Die Alerts funktionieren mal wieder nicht. Wir machen trotzdem weiter jeden Tag ein Update!  
__Und - bevor wieder jemand schimpft: Wir beantworten fast alle Reviews, wie wir es seit dem ersten Kapitel tun, noch am selben Tag, aber es kann dauern, bis diese Antworten bei euch eintrudeln! Eure Arikaitas_

* * *

**Kapitel 92**

* * *

21. September, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Meine geliebte Hermine,

Wie du dir vorstellen kannst, komme ich hier derzeit kaum zur Ruhe. Was ich allerdings als positiv empfinde, da ich das Gefühl habe, daß ich das eine oder andere erreiche. Da Flourish & Blotts plötzlich, wegen unerwarteter „Engpässe" (unschwer zu erraten, wo diese herkommen...) bestimmte Bücher nicht mehr liefern kann, musste ich auf andere Wege zurückgreifen, um an diverse Informationen heranzukommen. Es gibt eigentlich nur zwei Arten von Feuer, die das Ministerium anwenden könnte. Wobei beide nur eine Gattung darstellen und ich damit noch lange nicht weiß, um welche Art genau es sich handelt. Die erste Gattung sind die sogenannten Exolescos, die bewirken würden, daß alles, was vom Feuer berührt wurde, in einem unnatürlichen Tempo altert und verkümmert, bis es verschwunden ist. Aber das würde auch beinhalten, daß die Insel danach praktisch unbewohnbar ist und bleibt. Ein Feuer der Exolesco-Gattung könnten wir magisch löschen und müssten versuchen, dabei so schnell vorzugehen, daß es entscheidende Bereiche der Insel nicht berührt. Die zweite Gattung, sind die Invertas. Wie wir uns einem solche Feuer entgegenstellen sollten, weiß ich im Moment ehrlich gesagt nicht. Feuer der Inverta-Gattung sind darauf ausgerichtet, daß sie Magie, die auf sie einwirkt als Nahrung benutzen, als blase man in ein normales Feuer Sauerstoff hinein. Das heißt, wir könnten nicht nur gegen ein solches Feuer magisch nichts ausrichten, sondern wir würden es mit einem solchen Versuch sogar noch anfachen. Während die Exolescos in der Regel als Gas eingesetzt werden, dem man vielleicht mit Windzaubern beikommen könnte, verwendet man die Invertas in großen Gel-Kugeln – ähnlich dem bei Muggeln verwendeten Napalm – die beim Aufschlag explodieren, sich dabei verteilen und an allem haften bleiben, was sie erreichen können.

Da das Ministerium stets in den falschen Momenten zu intelligenten Anwandlungen neigt, befürchte ich, daß sie Invertus-Feuer benutzen werden.

Ich habe, so wie es aussieht, keine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, welche Zusammensetzung diese Kugeln haben werden und ich kann auch nicht in Erfahrung bringen, was sie als Zünder benutzen werden. Wenn du eine Möglichkeit siehst, Harry auf diese Informationen anzusetzen, dann bitte ich dich, das zu tun.

Es ist gut, wenn Thomas, bei aller Beruhigung meinerseits, trotzdem nicht den Respekt mir gegenüber verloren hat. Ich hatte allerdings auch nicht damit gerechnet. Ich bin gespannt, ob er mit dem Mal nun andere Möglichkeiten hat und ich bin sogar sehr gespannt, was geschieht, wenn die beiden Todesser die ihn gemeinsam mit dem nun Toten gefoltert hatten, es an ihm sehen. Ich denke, daß ihnen hübsch übel werden wird, denn ich habe bei der Bestrafung des einen mit keiner Silbe erwähnt, daß sie einen Legaten gefoltert haben...

Das Lederband das du beschreibst, klingt hübsch. Es ist gut, daß du das Zeichen abdeckst. Noch bedeutet es in der Öffentlichkeit nicht viel – aber das könnte sich eventuell ändern. Ich fürchte, daß es Ärger geben könnte, wenn speziell Harry entdeckt, daß ihr beide das gleiche Zeichen tragt. Er wird es sich dann nicht nehmen lassen, genaueres zu erfahren. Auf der einen Seite bin ich beinahe der Meinung, daß man ihn in gewisse Dinge einweihen sollte, aber auf der anderen Seite kenne ich ihn zu schlecht, um abschätzen zu können, wie er reagieren würde. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob Hadass helfen könnte... verflucht... ich weiß keinen Rat... eigentlich ist er zu wichtig, um ihn nicht einzuweihen – aber es ist praktisch unmöglich, daß er die Wahrheit glauben würde.

Aber, ohne daß ich damit gerechnet hätte, sehe ich mich plötzlich in die gleiche fragende Rolle gedrängt wie Harry, wenn ich dieses unglaubliche Bild von dir vor mir habe, das mir den Atem raubt und das ich, wie ein Schuljunge mit offenem Mund angestarrt habe, als es mir aus dem Umschlag entgegenkam.

Wer – Hermine – wer hat dieses Foto von dir gemacht?

Ich kann nicht erklären, was in mir vorgeht. Ich weiß, daß du mit Thomas geschlafen hast, ich weiß, daß du mit Harry im Bett warst und doch erscheint mir das nicht ansatzweise so intim, wie dieses Bild... wie dieses unglaubliche Bild.

Der komplimentheischende Vorschlag, ich solle es wegwerfen, wenn es mir nicht gefiele, steht dir nicht gut zu Gesicht, du berauschendste aller Frauen. Du weißt ganz genau, daß es mir gefällt! Der einzige Grund, es zu vernichten wäre der, daß es beinahe schmerzhaft erregend ist, es anzusehen! Aber, wissend, daß es eine nächste Begegnung in der Sphäre geben wird, ertrage ich diesen Schmerz nur zu gerne!

Und es wäre sicherlich einen Versuch wert, die schwarze Spitze mit in die Sphäre zu „schmuggeln". Ich habe festgestellt, daß das Feuer recht häufig auf die Wünsche eingeht, die man hat. Das Problem ist, daß es auch auf die Wünsche eingeht, von denen man entweder nicht wußte, daß man sie hat, oder die man ganz bewusst zu unterdrücken versucht... und bei uns beiden hat es bisher erstaunlich wenig Augenmerk auf den „fachlichen" Teil gelegt...

Es war bei Meister Galwaredian und mir damals allerdings ähnlich. Natürlich auf eine völlig andere Art und Weise. Er hatte anfangs mit mir seine liebe Müh und Not, mich den notwendigen Respekt zu lehren... und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, daß ich, obwohl diesmal ich der Meister bin, es schon wieder ich bin, der zu Beginn der Ausbildung lernen muß...

Was das Mitbringen von Zutaten und Aufzeichnungen für die Sphäre betrifft, ist es vollkommen egal, wo du sie in der Realität lagerst. Wenn du deine Aufzeichnungen in London hast und während einer Reise aus Neuseeland in die Sphäre geholt wirst, werden deine Unterlagen trotzdem dort sein. Ich werde dir später einmal zeigen, wie du sogar Stellen in der Natur kennzeichnen kannst, damit Pflanzen und anderes von einem konkreten Ort aus, quasi frisch gepflückt, dann in der Sphäre auftauchen, wenn du sie brauchst. Aber dazu später mehr.

Meine geliebte Hermine – wenn meine Stimme tatsächlich diese Wirkung auf dich haben kann, wie du es schreibst, dann rufe sie dir jetzt in den Sinn und höre, wie sie sagt: „Ich habe nicht vor, zu sterben." Ich WERDE einen Weg finden, aufzuhalten, was das Ministerium plant. Ich gedenke, an Samhain das erste Licht des neuen Jahres zu entfachen und ich weiß genau, welche Probleme ich in den schwarzen Faden einbinden werde, den ich mit dem Salbei und dem Lavendel verbrenne. Und das Ministerium wird nicht dazugehören!

Ich weiß, daß es unterschiedliche Arten gibt, das neue Jahr zu begehen. Auf welche Art tust du es? Es klang zumindest so, als ob du es auch tätest. Ich kenne es so, daß wir, hier im Haus, wie es wohl alle tun, alle Lichter verlöschen um das Ende des alten Jahres zu kennzeichnen. Im Dunkeln denken wir darüber nach, was im letzten Jahr alles geschehen ist, was wir geschafft haben und was es noch zu lösen gilt. Aber in erster Linie ist da der Dank für alles, was gelöst wurde. Dann entzünden wir, wie es üblich ist, das erste Licht des neuen Jahres, geben es an alle weiter und im Licht dieser Kerzen knotet jeder von uns in sein eigenes Stück schwarzen Fadens für jedes Problem, dessen Lösung nicht in seiner Hand liegt, einen Knoten. Dann wird Knoten für Knoten in eine Schale mit Salbei und Lavendel geschnitten, die jeder für sich bereithält und der Inhalt dieser Schalen wird dann im offenen Feuer verbrannt.

Ich liebe Rituale – und ganz besonders liebe ich dieses...

Ich weiß, wie gesagt, nicht, wie du Samhain begehst. Ich weiß, daß viele es auf die Weise tun, wie ich es kenne, aber es gibt halt auch andere Arten.

Hermine, auch wenn es unangenehm ist, kehre ich trotzdem noch einmal zu dem Thema zurück, das mich zwangsläufig im Moment so beschäftigt. Ich habe, ohne genaue Zusammensetzungen von Zutaten zu kennen, zwei Ideen entwickelt, wie ich einem Invertus-Feuer begegnen könnte. Die eine davon kann ich hier auf der Insel testen, aber die andere möchte ich mit dir in der Sphäre erproben. Mache du dir bitte auch Gedanken darüber, wie man magische Kompositionen in ihre Einzelteile zerlegen kann, denn das ist vielleicht eine Möglichkeit. Wenn es uns gelingt etwas zu entwickeln, das wir auf eine Art Schutzschild aufbringen können, das die Gel-Kugeln in ihre magischen Einzelteile zerlegt, bevor sie explodieren können, dann wäre das vielleicht ein Schutz. Wobei ich nicht weiß, ob das helfen kann, wenn die Kugeln bei einem Aufprall, auf was auch immer, explodieren.

Aber ein Gedanke nach dem anderen. Ich komme nicht weiter, wenn ich jeden Ansatz sofort wieder verwerfe. Aber ich BRAUCHE die Zusammensetzung und die Gewissheit, ob es sich um die Inverta-Gattung handelt...

Doch was ich noch viel mehr brauche... bist du...

Ich liebe dich

Severus


	93. Chapter 93

**Kapitel 93**

Er konnte die Augen nicht mehr aufhalten. Er versuchte es sehr, aber es ging nicht und so ergab er sich der Müdigkeit und legte sich auf das Sofa in seinem Büro. ‚Nur für ein paar Minuten' war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er in einen tiefen Schlaf versank.

Als er in der Sphäre die Augen aufschlug war er sich nicht sicher, ob er es träumte, oder ob er wirklich dort war. Das Feuer hatte sich in ein nur wenig Licht spendendes Feuerchen gewandelt und er war unbekleidet. Außerdem wachte er in der Sphäre nicht auf, weil er in der Sphäre nicht schlief. Außerdem hatte er Unterlagen für die Sphäre bereitgelegt, die nun nicht hier waren. Es waren nicht einmal die Tische da. Die Halle war, abgesehen von dem Feuer und einem selbst für die Verhältnisse der magischen Welt großen Himmelbett, völlig leer.

Ein Bett...

In der Sphäre...

Wie subtil...

Aha... ein Traum also... ging es ihm durch den Sinn und er musste innerlich darüber schmunzeln, daß es wohl eine der skurrilsten gedanklichen Situationen war, in einem Traum festzustellen, daß man träumte. Aber es war eine Erfahrung, die ihm durchaus geläufig war und so wartete er einfach nur ab. Obwohl das Feuer so klein war, strahlte es eine angenehme Hitze aus, die genau auf die Weise auf seiner Haut brannte, die er so liebte.

Er schloss seufzend die Augen und dachte an den kurzen aber so intensiven Traum zurück, in dem er Hermine in der Sphäre auf diese wunderbare Weise geküsst hatte.

Und in dem Moment, in dem er sich so sehr, daß es weh tat, wünschte, Hermine wäre hier, spürte er ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern. Er wußte sofort, daß sie es war, die hinter ihm stand und es machte ihn so glücklich, daß ihm die Knie davon weich wurden.

Es war ein Traum... er träumte... alles war möglich... ihre Berührung war so sanft, so weich, so warm... und sie sagte, wie schon in seinem letzten Traum, kein Wort, als wolle sie ihm damit beweisen, daß es nicht real war, obwohl es sich so grenzenlos real anfühlte.

Er wartete auf die Widerwehr in seinem Körper, auf das Zurückweichen seines Geistes angesichts ihrer Zärtlichkeit, aber die Gewissheit, daß es ein Traum war, legte sich wie beruhigender Balsam auf seine Seele und die Scheu vor ihrer Sanftheit fiel völlig von ihm ab.

Er drehte sich unter ihren Händen um und sah ihr in die Augen – in diese unvergleichlichen, warmen, braunen Augen, die hier, in dem wenigen Licht das das Feuer spendete, fast schwarz waren. Und doch so liebevoll. Ihr Blick ging ihm durch und durch und er konnte sie nur anblicken. Nahm ihre Schönheit, ihre weichen Formen, ihr langes Haar in sich auf und spürte, wie allein ihr Anblick ihn auf eine nie gekannte Weise erregte.

Sie hob ihre Hände erneut und berührte ihn an der Wange und er legte sein Gesicht in ihre Hand hinein, genoß die hauchzarte Berührung, legte sogar seine eigene Hand über ihre und schloß genießend die Augen. Ihm wurde schwindelig bei dieser Berührung und nichts schien süßer zu sein, als dieses Gefühl.

Sie sagte noch immer kein Wort, aber er erwartete auch nicht, daß sie sprach. Im Gegenteil...

Doch er erinnerte sich daran, daß seine Stimme für sie einem Streicheln gleichkam.

„Berühre mich." Hauchte er ihr zu und seine Stimme war durch die ungewohnte Zärtlichkeit, die er erfuhr, so tief wie schwarzer Samt.

Eine Gänsehaut überlief Hermine und sie zog sich an ihn heran, legte ihren nackten Körper gegen seinen, fühlte die Hitze, die von ihm ausging.

‚Sprich nicht, Meisterschülerin. Schweige...', hatte das Feuer ihr gesagt, als es sie hergeholt hatte. Und sie befolgte seinen Rat. Sie konnte erkennen, daß er sich in einem Traum wähnte, was angesichts der ungewöhnlichen Umgebung die die Sphäre geschaffen hatte, nicht verwunderlich war. Ihr war klar, daß nur sie wußte, daß sie wirklich beieinander waren. Aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig! Wichtig war nur dieser Blick mit dem er sie ansah und der sie erbeben ließ. Es war nichts von seiner Härte darin, die man sonst in seinen Augen finden konnte. Es war nur Wärme und grenzenloses Verlangen danach, sie zu spüren. Oh Gott... sie konnte die unglaubliche Sehnsucht nach mehr Berührung in ihm so deutlich sehen, daß sie ihr selbst weh tat! Wie schaffte er es, sie nicht zu berühren? Aber er sah sie weiter einfach nur an, als könne er sich nicht satt sehen an ihr.

Doch unerwarteterweise und ganz langsam, hob er seine Hände an ihr Gesicht und umfasste ihre Wangen. Dann tauchte, während sein Gesicht sich ihrem näherte, der Hauch eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen auf, bevor sie sich in einem Kuß auf ihre legten, der ihr die Beine unter dem Körper weggezogen hätte, wenn sie nicht an ihn gelehnt gewesen wäre. Als sei sie die Heilung für jedes Leid auf dieser Welt, erkundete er ihre Lippen, berührte federleicht mit der Zungenspitze die Rundungen, ließ dann von ihren Lippen ab und küsste ihre geschlossenen Augenlieder, bevor er sich wieder ihrem Mund zuwandte und seine Zunge sanft Einlass fordern ließ, während seine Hände von ihrem Gesicht aus, an ihrem Hals herabstrichen, über ihre Schultern wanderten, bis er sie auf ihren Rücken gleiten ließ, um sie in eine sanfte, enge Umarmung zu ziehen.

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen vor Glück. Sie erwiderte den Kuß mit aller Zärtlichkeit die in ihr war – und die schien endlos zu sein. Sie ließ ihre Hände ebenfalls um ihn herumgleiten und versank in der Umarmung.

Sie wollte ihm so viel sagen – aber sie schwieg...

Als er den Kuß löste, nahm sie ihre Hände von seinem Rücken weg und ließ sie stattdessen auf seiner Brust streichelnd auf und ab wandern, was er mit einem seufzenden, leisen Stöhnen beantwortete und sie sah, wie sich die Härchen auf seiner Haut aufrichteten. Wie anders war es jetzt, als bei ihrem ersten Versuch... Als sie ihre Fingerspitzen über seine Schultern kreisen ließ, bevor sie sie zärtlich über seine Brust zog und mit erregendem Druck über seine erhärteten Brustwarzen gleiten ließ, entfloh seinen Lippen nicht nur ein wohliges Knurren, sondern Hermine spürte auch, wie sich in tieferen Regionen Dinge taten, die beim ersten Mal dort nicht, oder kaum, aufgetreten waren.

Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und als sie sich langsam am ihm herabgleiten ließ, sah sie ebenfalls weiterhin ununterbrochen in seine warmen, faszinierten Augen. Als ihre Zungenspitze feucht und warm über seine Brust leckte, sog er scharf die Luft ein und Hermine fühlte gegen ihren Bauch das Zucken seiner Erregung, das diese Berührung höchst willkommen hieß. Zentimeter für Zentimeter küsste sie sich tiefer an seinem Oberkörper hinab, umfasste dabei, für ihren Halt und weil es sich einfach großartig anfühlte, seinen festen Po. Sein Atem wurde schneller und er konnte sich offenbar nicht entscheiden, ob seine Augen größer werden sollten, angesichts dieser herrlichen Empfindungen, oder ob er sie genießend schließen sollte. Aber er schien sich dafür zu entscheiden, daß ihm nichts entgehen sollte. Und so legte er in einer weichen Geste seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und ließ sich schenken, was sie zu schenken hatte.

Hermine war von der Situation ebenso überwältigt wie er und ihre eigene Erregung floß ihr wie Lava durch den Körper. Sie war mehr als bereit für ihn, aber sie wollte jede Sekunde genießen, wollte, daß ER jede Sekunde genoß. Er war so weich, so warm, so sanft... Die Zärtlichkeit seiner Berührungen in Kombination mit seiner Stimme, waren allein schon geeignet, sie zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Sie hoffte beinahe, daß er nichts mehr sagte – und hoffte gleichzeitig doch so sehr, daß er es tat!

Als sie mit ihren Küssen seinen festen Bauch erreicht hatte, nahm sie ihre Hände von seinem Po weg und umfasste stattdessen den überaus harten Beweis, daß ihn ihre Berührungen diesmal sehr, sehr erregten. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie es tun solle und entschied sich dann dafür.

Mit einer weichen, geschmeidigen Bewegung, ließ sie ihre Lippen über ihn gleiten und nahm ihn so weit in sich auf, wie es möglich war. Ein lautes Keuchen und ein leichtes Schwanken seines ganzen Körpers war die erregende Antwort auf ihr Tun. Aber sie ging nicht, wie beim letzten Mal, wild und fordernd vor, sondern tat das, was sie nun tat ebenso sanft und zärtlich wie alles bisherige in dieser Situation. Das Ein- und Ausgleiten war eine feuchte Liebkosung, die sie nur hin und wieder unterbrach, um sanft über die Eichel zu lecken und um die Wölbung herum ihre Lippen spielen zu lassen. Ihr Blick ging dabei immer wieder zu ihm nach oben, und sie sah hocherfreut, daß er jetzt nicht die ganze Zeit in der Lage war die Augen aufzuhalten, sondern sie für kurze, von genießendem Stöhnen untermalte Momente schloß.

Seine Hände griffen ihre Schultern fester, aber dieser Berührung lag nichts bestimmendes anheim. Es war mehr, als müsse er sich an ihr festhalten.

Als sie kurz noch ein wenig tiefer rückte und über den Bereich unter seiner Erregung leckte, gab er ein Keuchen von sich, das ein deutliches Zeichen war, daß es an der Zeit war, den Standort zu wechseln.

Hermine erhob sich und zog ihn mit sich zu dem großen Himmelbett.

Als sie auf die weichen Kissen sanken, gab es kein Halten mehr. Sie drehten und schmiegten sich aneinander, ineinander. Eine Kaskade aus Zärtlichkeiten, Sanftheiten, intensiven Küssen und Berührungen.

Immer wieder hielt er für Sekunden in diesem Spiel inne und sah sie völlig verwundert an, als könne er nicht einmal glauben, daß er in der Lage sein könnte, so etwas wenigstens zu träumen.

„Ich brauche dich.", hauchte er plötzlich in seinem samtigen Ton zwischen zwei Küssen, während er seine Hände wieder und wieder über ihren schlanken Körper streichen ließ.

„Ich brauche dich so sehr."

Hermine biß sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu antworten. Und streichelte stattdessen zum unzähligsten Mal durch sein langes Haar, das sich auf ihre bebende Haut gelegt hatte.

„Du lässt mich fühlen, was es bedeutet, zu lieben. Du lässt mich so vieles neu fühlen."

Er küsste ihren Bauch und Hermine bog sich ihm weit entgegen und zeigte ihm mit Hilfe ihrer Hände an seinem Kopf auf sanfte aber bestimmte Weise, was sie wollte.

Er lachte leise und tauchte mit seinen Lippen und seiner warmen Zunge tief zwischen ihre Schenkel.

Hermine erstickte ihre Lustlaute in ihrem Handrücken und fragte sich zitternd, ob der Rat der Sphäre, nicht zu reden, auch diese Geräusche mit einschloß, aber sie wollte kein Risiko eingehen...

Doch dann kam er zwischen ihren Schenkeln wieder hervor, nur um sich selbst, seine Hüften, dazwischen zu bringen. Er hob ihre Hüfte an, schob ihre Beine über seine und brachte sich mit einem Laut grenzenloser Zufriedenheit in sie. Hermine wollte aufschreien vor Lust, aber sie öffnete nur weit den Mund und bog sich erneut vor Erregung weit durch, so daß er unter ihrem Rücken hindurchgreifen und sie zu sich hochziehen konnte. Sie saß jetzt auf ihm, während er sie sanft anhob und senkte, so daß sie den Liebesakt in engster Umarmung vollzogen.

Hermine hielt für einen Moment seinem Blick stand, der vor Lust und Liebe zu glühen schien, bevor sie sich um seinen Hals schlang und sich an ihn presste, während sie sich gegenseitig immer weiter in Richtung des Gipfels brachten.

Ihr Kopf war an seinen Hals geschmiegt und er hielt sie fest aber zärtlich in der Position in der er sie wieder und wieder auf sich senken konnte.

Sie fühlte seinen harten, schnellen Pulsschlag, der ihrem Konkurrenz zu machen versuchte. Sie hörte seinen schnellen Atem, sie fühlte in sich seine Erregung in Form des großen, sie ganz ausfüllenden, harten Schaftes, der sie Stoß um Stoß weiter nach oben puschte. Sie fühlte seine Lippen auf ihrer Schulter, an ihrem Hals und seine warmen Hände auf ihrem Rücken.

„Wenn du nicht wärst, würde nichts einen Sinn machen, Hermine.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Du bist mein Grund – mein einziger Grund, weiterzumachen."

Hermines Augen füllten sich endgültig mit Tränen und sie spürte, wie der Klang seiner Stimme ihr den letzten Schub gab.

Sie erreichte den Gipfel, während ihr die Tränen nun haltlos über die Wangen liefen. Und sie schwieg trotzdem, klammerte sich nur mit aller Kraft an ihn, der sich noch immer in ihr bewegte, bis auch sein Körper plötzlich von einem ungeheuren Beben durchlaufen wurde und sie, tief in sich, fühlen konnte, wie er sich in intensiven, pulsierenden Schüben in sie ergoß und sie dabei noch fester hielt.

Als sie beide wieder ein wenig zu Atem gekommen waren, löste er sich ein ganz klein wenig von ihr, und hatte ihre Tränen wohl an seinem Hals gespürt, denn er war nicht überrascht als er sah, daß ihr Gesicht feucht war davon. Er umfasste ihre Wange mit einer Hand und streichelte die Tränen mit dem Daumen sanft fort.

Er lächelte ein völlig gelöstes, dunkles Lächeln und fragte nicht einmal nach dem Grund für ihre Tränen. Schien ihn zu wissen.

„Irgendwann, Hermine... irgendwann werde ich dir gegenübertreten und es wird genau so sein..."

Er wollte seine Lippen erneut auf ihre legen, als Hermine das Geheimnis nicht mehr für sich bewahren konnte.

„Es ist kein Traum, Severus...", flüsterte sie ihm heiser zu.

Daß sie sprach, brachte ihn sichtlich aus dem Konzept. Er unterbrach sein Vorhaben, sie zu küssen und sah sie fragend an.

„Du musste es nur zulassen. Es ist kein Traum. Du bist hier bei mir, in der Sphäre."

Sie erkannte, daß tausend Gedanken gleichzeitig in seinem Kopf herumwirbelten und sie fühlte, wie sein Körper sich versteifte und daß er in eine abwehrende Position geriet.

Das Feuer gab ein Geräusch von sich, daß einem leisen Seufzen gleichkam.

„Nein, Severus...", versuchte sie ihn zu halten.

„Es war gerade gut, und das ist es jetzt immer noch."

Er blieb so, wie er war, aber all seine Muskeln waren jetzt angespannt.

„Was soll diese Inszenierung? Welches Ziel verfolgst du damit?"

Die Fragen machten keinen Sinn, das erkannte Hermine sofort. Die Antwort auf diese Fragen waren so offensichtlich, daß er sie selbst geben konnte. Daß er trotzdem danach fragte, zeigte deutlich, daß es nur ein Anflug der Paranoia war, die er mit den Zärtlichkeiten verband die sie ausgetauscht hatten.

„Dich ganz und gar lieben zu dürfen.", war die einzige Antwort die ihr einfiel, bevor sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang um ihn wenigstens so lange noch halten zu können, wie er es jetzt noch zulassen würde. Sie war so dumm. Sie war so dumm! Es war so gut gelaufen. Warum hatte sie jetzt unbedingt doch reden müssen?

Sie rechnete jede Sekunde damit, daß er sie von sich stoßen würde. Und die Gedanken an das, was Hadass wiederfahren war kamen zurück. War sie jetzt in Gefahr?

Doch noch während sie dies dachte, legte er seine Arme um sie und zog sie wieder an sich heran, so fest es ging – und trotz ihrer Heftigkeit, war diese Umarmung voll von Wärme und Sehnsucht.

„Ich lerne...", hörte sie ihn an ihrem Ohr sagen und ihre Augen wurden weit! War es etwa gut gegangen?

„Ich werde noch sehr viel lernen müssen, Hermine... aber ich lerne...ich verspreche dir, daß ich lerne..." sagte er mit leicht heiserer Stimme, während seine Hände über ihrem Rücken begannen, sie zu streicheln. Nicht so unbefangen wir vorher aber sie taten es.

Und als auch sie ihre Hände erneut auf Wanderschaft schickte, wich er nicht aus, sondern legte sich in ihre Zärtlichkeit hinein, bis die Sphäre sie wieder voneinander trennte...

In den letzten Hauch des Sphärendaseins flüsterte sie ihm zu: „Ich werde es dich lehren, weil ich dich liebe!"

Und er sagte, sich dabei auflösend, lächelnd: „Das weiß ich jetzt, meine geliebte Meisterin."


	94. Chapter 94

_Wir wünschen euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2007. Übertreibt es mit dem Feiern nicht, aber habt soviel Spaß wie möglich! Eure Arikaitas._

* * *

**Kapitel 94**

* * *

23. September, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

deine Worte haben meinen Körper besetzt...ich lasse sie mich durchfluten, jede Minute, die wir nun warten müssen, bis wir uns wieder so nah sein können.

Ich bin deine Schülerin, doch du machst mich ebenso zu deiner Meisterin.

Nie im Leben war ich glücklicher - fühlte ich mich kompletter.

Die Sphäre scheint es gut mit uns zu meinen, doch war ich mir für einen Moment nicht sicher, ob das Feuer meinen Ungehorsam bestrafen würde - oder du! Denn ich sollte nicht sprechen, aber ich wollte dich nicht belügen - ich wollte dich nicht in dem Glauben lassen, dass alles nur ein Traum wäre, denn dann hättest du dich immer gefragt, warum es nicht in Wahrheit genau so sein könne.

Ich war ebenso erstaunt wie du, dass wir keine Lehrstunde in dieser anderen Dimension hatten - und doch _war_ es eine Lehrstunde. Ich beginne zu verstehen, dass das Feuer diese Art des Lernens und Lehrens nicht als Zeitverschwendung oder nur als Zugeständnis an unser Verlangen nacheinander ansieht, sondern dass es hier ebenso um die Vermittlung tiefen Wissens und Verständnisses geht, ohne dass wir das Gefühl haben müssten selbstsüchtig zu sein.

Du weißt, dass ich mich von Anfang an fragte, ob ich nicht mehr in die Sphäre gerufen wurde, weil ich dieses Verlangen nach dir spürte. Ich habe wohl auch hier meine moralischen Bedenken die Oberhand gewinnen lassen. Das Feuer scheint nichts unmoralisch daran zu finden, wenn wir uns einander hingeben, statt die Geheimnisse des Brauens zu ergründen.

Wir ergründen Geheimnisse und erfahren Dinge voneinander, die uns neu waren - dies ist auch eine Form des Lernens und das Feuer unterstützt sie.

Und nun reiße ich meine Gedanken los von dieser wundervollen Nacht - obwohl es mir höchst schwer fällt!

Flourish & Blotts hat also Lieferengpässe...bitte gebe mir die Titel der Bücher die du benötigst und wir werden sehen, ob sie auch Schwierigkeiten bei der Lieferung haben, wenn die Titel nicht von Malfoy Island aus bestellt werden.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das Ministerium nicht in Kauf nehmen würde, die Insel unbewohnbar werden zu lassen. Sie könnte als Mahnmal fungieren...

Aber ein ungutes Gefühl in meiner Magengegend lässt mich ebenfalls fast befürchten, dass sie das Invertus-Feuer benutzen werden.

Ich habe Harry bereits auf die Beschaffung dieser Informationen angesetzt.

Wir haben uns lange unterhalten, und es war auf eine Art leichter mich mit ihm auszusöhnen, als ich anfangs dachte, aber auf andere Art eben auch wesentlich schwerer. Ich werde es dir erklären.

Zum ersten ließ ich vornehmlich ihn reden.

Und du kannst mir glauben, dass er sich viel von der Seele zu reden hatte. Severus, er liebt Hadass so sehr, dass er sich selbst innerlich zerfleischt. All diese unerfüllte Sehnsucht musste er in Worte fassen und ich konnte sehen wie nah er daran ist, sich ihr ebenfalls zu offenbaren. Gleichzeitig glaubt er, dass sie ihn nicht wird lieben können. Er hat dafür eine interessante Theorie.

Harry glaubt, wenn sie _dich _lieben konnte, dann kann sie unmöglich ihn lieben.

Ich habe versucht ihm klar zu machen wie Hadass empfindet - dass sie sich um dich sorgte und dass sie ein äußerst tiefes Gefühl für dich hat...aber dass ich sicher bin, dass sie eine Liebe zu ihm aufbauen kann, die anders ist.

Ich habe Harry ermutigt sich ihr körperlich zu nähern...Herrgott, welches Recht habe ich eigentlich dazu?

Aber du verstehst hoffentlich, dass ich Hadass - und auch Harry - wünsche, dass sie dieses Gefühl der Erfüllung finden, ohne es wegen falscher Moralvorstellungen im Keim zu ersticken.

Er schien nur auf eine solche Bestätigung gewartet zu haben. Ich nutzte seine euphorische Stimmung also direkt schamlos aus, um ihm das beizubringen, was ich unmöglich länger geheim halten kann, wenn ich seine volle Unterstützung möchte.

Ich sagte ihm, dass ich dich liebe.

Er wollte es erst nicht glauben. Er versuchte mir beizubringen, dass ich eine Vorstellung von dir liebe, die mit der Realität nichts zu tun hat, denn wir hätten uns bereits seit einer Ewigkeit nicht gesehen und du könntest in deinen Briefen sicher schöne Worte für mich finden, während du mich insgeheim verspottest und über meine Leichtgläubigkeit lachst.

Es tat weh das zu hören - vor allem nachdem ich ihm geholfen hatte seinen eigenen Schmerz und seine Zweifel zu überwinden.

Ich musste plötzlich an den Harry von damals denken, dessen Gedanken sich oft genug nur um sich selbst drehten, während Ron und ich darauf eingingen und uns pausenlos um ihn sorgten.

Also konnte ich nicht länger an mich halten und erklärte ihm, dass ich dich sehr wohl getroffen hätte - dass wir eine Möglichkeit hätten uns zu sehen und dass ich durch dich einen Status erlangt habe, von dem ich nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hätte.

Er hörte dies mit Erstaunen, aber er fragte nicht weiter nach, da ich ihm ankündigte keine Fragen seinerseits zu beantworten. Dann sagte ich ihm, dass wir seine Hilfe bräuchten und fragte ihn offen heraus, ob er dazu bereit sei, oder ob er lieber weiter in Hass auf dich schwelgen wolle. Ich sagte ihm unmissverständlich, dass er in diesem Moment gleichsam entschied, ob er ab diesem Tage auch mir nur noch Hass entgegen bringen wolle.

Er stimmte zögerlich zu, uns zu helfen.

Erst dann erzählte ich ihm von deinem Plan, aus Malfoy Island einen friedlichen Ort zu machen und was du bereits im Kreise der Todesser veranlasst hast.

Auch von dem neuen Mal erzählte ich - und dann zeigte ich es ihm.

Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, aber ich kann mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass er in diesem Moment erst das ganze Ausmaß begriff und verstand, dass alles was ich sagte wahr ist.

"Ihr liebt euch also?", fragte er - aber es klang nicht wie eine Frage...es war eine Feststellung, die ich nur durch ein Nicken bestätigte.

Harry will in Erfahrung bringen, welche Erkundigungen das Ministerium eingezogen hat. Dies sollte ihm nicht allzu schwer fallen. Doch in die entsprechenden Abteilungen Einblick zu erhalten stellt schon ein größeres Problem dar. Er darf natürlich kein übermäßiges Interesse zeigen, denn sonst wird man misstrauisch werden und ihm am Ende noch falsche Informationen zuspielen.

Aber ich habe Vertrauen in ihn, dass er genau das richtige Maß finden wird und erwarte voller Ungeduld was er uns wird berichten können.

Hadass war bei unserem Gespräch natürlich nicht zugegen. Ich denke jedoch, dass es sich kaum vermeiden lassen wird, dass sie ebenfalls von unserer Beziehung erfährt. Doch über eines bin ich mir im Klaren - sie weiß es schon seit langem! Es waren oftmals nur Blicke und kleine Bemerkungen, aber sie wusste es von Anfang an. Ich beginne zu glauben, dass sie es schon wusste, als sie noch bei dir war und wir uns nur schrieben.

Du glaubst, ich wollte Komplimente heischen, als ich dir das Bild von mir schickte? Lass mich nachdenken...

Ja, das stimmt wohl!

Es nutzt sich mit der Zeit etwas ab, Komplimente für einen wachen Geist zu bekommen, wenn der Körper in dem er steckt sich voller Empörung in den Vordergrund drängen möchte.

Nenne es anti-feministisch, aber ich denke jede Frau möchte Komplimente für ihr Aussehen bekommen - selbst wenn sie genug Anerkennung für ihre Intelligenz bekommt.

Ich machte dieses Bild übrigens selbst. Manche Muggeltechnik ist durchaus angenehm!

Aber eigentlich warst du es, der hinter der Kamera stand, als der Selbstauslöser mich so ablichtete. Ich sah dich dort stehen und blickte dir direkt in deine geheimnisvollen Augen, die ich mit einem Lächeln zum strahlen bringen wollte.

Du fragst mich, wie ich Samhain verbringe und dies macht mich etwas verlegen, denn ich habe wohl meine ganz eigene Art dieses Fest zu begehen.

Du musst bedenken, dass meine Eltern Muggel waren und ich Samhain in meinem Elternhaus nicht feierte, sondern dort das Silvesterfest begangen wurde.

Doch im Laufe der Zeit gewöhnte ich es mir ab, am 31. Dezember den Wechsel des Jahres zu vollziehen, was meine Eltern etwas verwirrte.

In den letzten Jahren beging ich Samhain meist allein, was sicher schon ohnehin ungewöhnlich ist, doch schien es mir nur gerecht, weil ich eben zwischen den Welten stehe...ich habe Muggelwurzeln, Severus - ich habe sie nie geleugnet und ich weiß wie eigenartig dies für dich sein muss, denn alles was dich daran erinnert, wird sicherlich sofort Todesserriten in dein Gedächtnis rufen. Ich weiß, dass Voldemort es für besonders unterhaltsam hielt, Muggel an ihren heiligen Tagen zu verfolgen und sie dafür zu bestrafen, dass sie in seinen Augen minderwertig waren.

Um so mehr hat es mich getroffen, dass das Ministerium den Tag eurer Vernichtung ebenfalls an einen der höchsten Feiertag ansetzen will. Die Dinge wiederholen sich immer wieder...egal welche Seite sie ausführt - sie sind schrecklich!

Aber verzeih, ich wollte dir ja berichten, wie ich das Fest begehe.

Auch ich entzünde Kerzen. Ich weiß, dass viele weiße und schwarze Altarkerzen benutzen, aber ich nehme für diesen Zweck ausschließlich farbige.

Eine weiße Kerze steht für später bereit.

Da die üblichen Dinge wie Begrüßung und rituelles Kreisschließen in meinem Fall nicht in Frage kommen, setzte ich mich zu Boden und lasse die Dämpfe von verbrennendem Harz meinen Geist reinigen. Ich nehme mir viel Zeit dafür und währenddessen spreche ich die Dinge aus, die ich glaube im letzten Jahr auf mein Gewissen geladen zu haben. Es mutet etwas feige an, dies nicht vor Anderen, sondern nur vor mir selbst zu tun - doch glaube mir, dass ich schon so manches mal erschreckte wenn mir klar wurde, was in dieser Situation zu Tage kam und ich mich stets bemühte die Fehler nicht im nächsten Jahr zu wiederholen.

Erst wenn mein Geist gereinigt ist, lege ich meinen Talisman in einen Kreis, den ich in diesem Zustand selbst zeichne. Er soll sich mit neuer Energie laden, während ich in einen angenehmen Zustand der völligen Ausgeglichenheit falle.

Diese Prozedur dauert lange, doch ich genieße dieses völlige Nichtstun, denn mein Körper und Geist kommen das ganze Jahr über niemals so zur Ruhe wie in diesem Moment.

Schließlich lösche ich die Kerzen und verharre einige Zeit in dieser völligen Dunkelheit, die mir zeigt, dass Stillstand äußerst wichtig sein kann. Und dann - wenn mir bewusst geworden ist, dass es Zeit wird das neue Jahr mit neuem Mut und neuer Energie zu beginnen, entzünde ich die weiße Kerze. Ein einzelnes Licht - doch auch das neue Jahr bringt erst zaghaft Licht in die Dinge die da kommen werden.

Wie du siehst habe ich also meine ganz eigene Art das Fest zu begehen und ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich dieses Jahr Samhain feiern werde, denn nun bin ich nicht mehr allein. Hadass ist bei mir und ich habe den Verdacht, dass wir zu einer neuen Form des Festes gelangen werden.

Doch egal wie wir den Wechsel begehen - für das kommende Jahr erflehe ich, dass das scheue Licht der weißen Kerze nicht durch eine Feuersbrunst überwältigt wird.

Doch das wird es nicht! Verzeih wenn es sich anhörte, als würde ich daran zweifeln, dass wir es gemeinsam schaffen werden dies zu verhindern. Aber ich habe Angst Severus - selbst wenn es uns gelingt die Pläne des Ministeriums zu vereiteln - was wird das Nächste sein das sie anstreben?

Wie werden die Todesser hier auf dem Festland reagieren, wenn sie erfahren, was das Ministerium plante?

Wenn Thomas bereits Wind von der Geschichte bekommen hat, dann vermute ich, dass es auch anderen zu Ohren gekommen sein wird.

Ich muss herausfinden was vor sich geht. Ich bin als Legat gekennzeichnet und ich werde dies nutzen!

Severus, ich werde mich mitten in den Kreis der Todesser begeben.

Ich tue dies nun zum ersten mal - und ich hoffe es wird nicht gleichzeitig das letzte mal sein.

Nein, du wirst mich nicht daran hindern können - es ist wichtig!

Es ist sogar überaus wichtig!

Thomas wird bei mir sein. Ich werde ihn heute Abend treffen, bevor wir gemeinsam zum Hotel gehen.

Ich bin überaus nervös - doch ich verspreche dir, dass man heute Abend nichts davon bemerken wird.

Bitte versuche nicht mich umzustimmen. Du weißt, dass es meine Aufgabe ist - hindere mich nicht daran!

Ich melde mich morgen bei dir, und werde dir berichten was ich herausfand.

Harrys Informationen werde ich frühestens am Montag erhalten.

Es macht mich verrückt, so lange zu warten - doch es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit.

Ich weiß, dass du auf Malfoy Island ebenfalls wahnsinnig werden musst, weil dir die Hände gebunden sind hier auf dem Festland direkten Einfluss zu nehmen.

Daher bitte ich dich einfach, dir nicht zusätzlich Gedanken um mich zu machen...vergiss die Bitte...du wirst sie vermutlich ebenso wenig erfüllen können, wie ich, wenn ich dir versprechen würde, mich nicht um dich zu sorgen.

Ich liebe dich unendlich,

Hermine


	95. Chapter 95

**Kapitel 95**

* * *

23. September, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

Verzeih, wenn ich nicht mit langen Worten auf die Geschehnisse in der Sphäre eingehe. Ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie ich gedanklich damit umgehen soll. Ich bin – gelinde gesagt – verwirrt und bezweifel gerade mich selbst, das Bild, das ich von mir selbst habe und vieles von dem, was ich in den letzten Jahren getan habe.

Gemessen an dem, wozu du mich gebracht hast, erhält das, was ich mit Hadass getan habe, als sie sich mir nähern wollte, eine völlig neue Dimension der Unverzeihlichkeit. Und auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob ich ähnliches wie das der letzten Nacht zustandebrächte, wenn ich von vornherein wüsste, was Traum und was Realität ist, ändert das doch nichts daran, daß ich es konnte, daß ich es zugelassen und dir sogar entgegengebracht habe.

Obwohl spätestens dein Brief klar machte, daß ich es nicht geträumt habe, ertappe ich mich dabei, wie ich trotzdem versuche, es als Hirngespinst, als verdrehtes Wunschdenken abzustempeln, damit ich nicht erkennen muß, daß ich bei Hadass anders hätte reagieren können, als ich es getan habe.

Hermine, ich habe soviel schlimme Dinge in meinem Leben getan, aber trotzdem steht meine erhobene Hand gegen meine Frau ganz oben auf dieser Liste und die nachfolgenden Punkte verblassen darunter.

Nun gut, es ist richtig, daß Hadass später der einzige Mensch war, mit dem ich Zärtlichkeit austauschen konnte und es ist auch wahr, daß Hadass mich, Millimeter für Millimeter, mit unendlicher Geduld, soweit gebracht hat, daß ich auch anderen Menschen gegenüber kurze Berührungen entgegenbringen, beziehungsweise sie dulden konnte. Aber etwas wie das, was ich mit dir jetzt erlebt habe, war vollkommen undenkbar!

Ich habe deine Berührungen in der Sphäre unfassbar genossen. Mein ganzer Körper und meine Seele sind in den Sanftheiten aufgegangen, die wir uns geschenkt haben. Jede Sekunde, jeder Atemzug war pure, intensive Empfindung und ich versuche, die Erinnerung daran wachzuhalten, aber es ist wie ein Traumbild. Je intensiver du versuchst, dich daran zu erinnern, umso schneller verschwindet das Bild. Dinge, die du gerade eben noch gewusst hast, sind plötzlich nicht mehr greifbar und ich fühle mich, als lege sich das Wachwerden wie ein kühler Mantel über meine Haut. Was ich mit dir erleben durfte, erscheint mir jetzt bereits wieder so vollkommen unglaubwürdig, daß ich mich selbst für verrückt erklären würde – wenn dein Brief nicht vor mir läge...

Ich muß über all dies noch nachdenken... auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wohin mich diese Gedanken bringen sollen.

Auch ich werde jetzt einfach das Thema wechseln und zu den Dingen kommen, die für die aktuelle Situation wichtig sind. Also fange ich mit den Büchern an, die Flourish & Blotts plötzlich nicht mehr liefern konnte...

„Muggeltechnologien in der magischen Variante" von Hartalbert Lampion

„Entflammte Historie" von Bertram Koogel

„Wie man die Hexe ‚doch' verbrennt" von Wendeline die Ulkige

und das wichtigste Buch wäre „Fortgeschrittene Inverse Magie und Zaubertränke" von Eileen Prince

Alle diese Bücher befanden sich früher in meinem Besitz, aber ich habe sie zurückgelassen, als ich damals Hogwarts fluchtartig verließ. Ich habe keine Ahnung, in wessen Besitz sie übergegangen sind. Vielleicht hat man sie einfach nur in die verbotene Sektion der Bibliothek gebracht. Ich weiß es nicht...

Speziell um das letzte Buch hat es mir immer sehr leid getan, weil die wirklich sehr begabte Autorin mir eine Widmung darin hinterlassen hatte. Sie war es auch, die mich, noch während meiner Schulzeit, meinem Meister vorgestellt hat. Sie hatte wohl gehofft, damit einige Dinge zu verhindern...

Aber das ist Vergangenheit.

Ich hoffe sehr, daß Harry an die Informationen gelangen kann, die wir benötigen.

Du hast also mit ihm gesprochen... das muß sehr schwierig für dich gewesen sein. Es überrascht mich überhaupt nicht, daß er Hadass liebt. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, daß das geschehen würde, noch bevor ich sie zu dir geschickt hatte. Spätestens als du mir beschrieben hattest, wie er sie angesehen hat, war die Sache für mich klar. Auch wenn ich Harry Potter nie auf meiner Liste der favorisierten Bekannten hatte, weiß ich doch, daß er unter dem Strich immer für die Menschen eingetreten ist, die ihm wichtig waren. Und wenn er in seiner Jugend vieles nicht so angegangen ist, wie es hätte sein müssen, dann bin ich ich wohl der Falsche, um ihm das zum Vorwurf zu machen. Wer im Glashaus sitzt, soll bekanntlich nicht mit Steinen werfen. Und so unterstütze ich dein Bedrängen, er solle sich ihr nähern. Es ist schon sehr verrückt, daß er glaubt, daß jemand wie Hadass nur auf eine einzige Art und Weise lieben kann. Aber ich will nicht behaupten, daß ich seinen Gedankengang nicht nachvollziehen könnte. Vielleicht der Brief, den ich ihm beigelegt habe ein wenig? Lies ihn und entscheide du, ob es gut wäre, wenn er ihn liest oder besser nicht...

Du hast ihm gesagt, daß du mich liebst? Hermine... ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll... es ist so... ich weiß es nicht... es macht das zwischen uns so... offiziell? Bitte lach mich nicht aus. Es muß dir unfassbar komisch vorkommen, daß ich es so empfinde, aber daß du es Harry Potter... von allen Menschen auf der Welt Harry Potter gesagt hast, macht deine Liebe plötzlich zu einer felsenfesten Gewissheit. Missversteh mich bitte nicht – es ist nicht so, daß ich vorher daran gezweifelt hätte... ah... jedenfalls nicht mehr – aber... herrjeh – ob es möglich ist, daß du verstehst, was ich dir sagen will? Daß du aus diesem Wirrwarr einen Sinn erkennen kannst?

Ich habe kurz geschluckt, als du schriebst, er meinte, du liebtest nur eine Vorstellung von mir, weil ich an meine Empfindungen zurückdenken musste, die ich hatte, als du Thomas den Vielsafttrank gegeben hattest. Im Prinzip denkt Harry also offensichtlich recht vernünftig und in diesen Punkten sogar ähnlich wie ich. Auch ich konnte es ja lange nicht glauben. Aber mein Misstrauen ist für immer beiseite gelegt und so wie es aussieht, hast du ihn ja letztendlich auch überzeugen können.

Du solltest ihm auch von der Sphäre erzählen und wie sie zustande kommt, denn sonst wird er früher oder später davon ausgehen, daß es einen Weg von der Insel herunter oder auf die Insel herauf gibt. Und das wäre ein Gedanke, der seine Hilfsbereitschaft sicher sofort einfrieren lassen würde und, zu Recht, neues Misstrauen gegenüber der Echtheit meiner Gefühle für dich aufkommen lassen würde.

Es muß ihn schockiert haben, daß du das Mal trägst... hat er irgendetwas zu dem neuen Symbol gesagt?

Aber wie auch immer – entscheidend ist, daß du ihn damit bewegen konntest, Informationen zu beschaffen. Dein Vertrauen in seine diplomatischen und spionagetechnischen Fähigkeiten scheinen ja recht groß zu sein... ich hoffe für ihn, für Hadass und für uns alle, daß er tatsächlich eine Entwicklung in dieser Beziehung durchgemacht hat.

Ich bin übrigens ebenfalls davon überzeugt, daß Hadass schon sehr früh klar war, was mit uns geschieht. Ich schrieb dir ja damals bereits, daß sie mir deine Briefe stets mit diesem wissenden Lächeln brachte und dem Kommentar, daß sie mich „damit dann jetzt alleine ließe"...

Was deine Art Samhain zu feiern betrifft, würde ich mich darüber gerne mit dir noch einmal ausführlicher im neuen Jahr unterhalten... vielleicht begeht ihr drei (oder fünf?) es ja in diesem Jahr ganz anders als sonst? Ich hoffe sehr, daß das Ministerium uns das Fest nicht gar zu sehr blockiert. Im Zweifelsfall holen wir es einen Tag später einfach nach, nicht wahr?

Deine Single-Version klingt ebenfalls sehr ruhig und besinnlich. Damit fängst du die Essenz des Jahreswechsels durchaus ein, aber man sollte dieses Fest nicht alleine begehen...

Jetzt wirst du übrigens ganz sicher lachen. Seit Hadass in mein Leben getreten ist, benutze ich an Samhain auch keine schwarzen oder weißen Kerzen mehr – nicht einmal für die erste Kerze des Jahres. Sie hat darauf bestanden, nicht nur farbige, sondern sogar duftende Kerzen zu verwenden... ich währe beinahe ohnmächtig geworden, als sie im ersten Jahr mit bordeauxfarbenen Erdbeerduft-Kerzen vor mir stand... wir konnten uns dann auf champagnerfarbene, dezente Vanillekerzen einigen... aber Jahr für Jahr brachte sie ein klein wenig mehr Farbe ins Spiel.

All dies habe ich nun geschrieben, um nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, daß du vermutlich gerade unter Todessern weilst. Ich habe mich auch bewusst nicht früher an den Schreibtisch gesetzt, weil ich dich sonst nur gebeten hätte, von deinem Tun abzulassen. Aber zum einen weiß ich, daß du nicht auf mich gehört hättest und zum anderen ist es tatsächlich der ultimative Test. Ich hoffe, daß ihr zwei einiges erreichen konntet und bin sehr gespannt auf die Ergebnisse des Abends. Unter anderem auch, wie man auf Thomas reagiert hat... und wie Thomas sich ihnen gegenüber verhalten hat.

Aber das wichtigste ist für mich natürlich, wie es dir unter ihnen ergangen ist. Ich hoffe, daß es ein friedliches Treffen war und man nicht versucht hat, euch irgendwelche „beeindruckenden" Dinge zu zeigen oder euch auf die, den Todessern manchmal eigene, wirklich widerliche Art, Ehrerbietung zukommen zu lassen.

Ich habe mich so manches mal gefragt, wie ich es in diesen Kreisen ausgehalten habe... Versuche du nun nicht, dich an sie zu gewöhnen...

Ich bete, daß das neue Zeichen euch geschützt hat und warte ungeduldig auf Nachricht von dir!

Ich liebe dich

Severus

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Mr. Potter,

all das, was in den letzten Wochen geschehen ist, muß Ihnen ganz und gar verworren erscheinen und letztendlich ist es das wohl auch. Das Wichtigste in all dem, was geschehen ist, ist allerdings das Wohlergehen von Hadass, die kennenzulernen Sie inzwischen die Freude hatten. Hadass war, wie Sie wissen, mit mir einige Jahre vermählt, was Ihnen unpassend erscheinen muß, angesichts unseres Altersunterschiedes und unseres so ganz und gar unterschiedlichen Wesens. Damit haben Sie recht. Es war unpassend. Und da ich dies genauso sah, wie Sie, haben wir unsere Ehe, mit geringfügigen Abweichungen, so miteinander verbracht, wie ein Vater und seine Tochter es getan hätten, denn es ging in unserer Ehe vom ersten Tag an nie darum, daß ich mir eine Ehefrau ins Haus holen wollte, sondern daß es Notwendigkeiten gaben, die uns beiden keine andere Wahl ließen. Ich habe Hadass vor vielen Jahren, als sie noch ein Kind war, geschworen, daß ich auf sie acht geben werde. Ich liebe diese außergewöhnliche, junge Frau von ganzem Herzen – aber ich tue es so, wie man eine Tochter liebt. Und ich bin sicher, daß auch sie mir Gefühle entgegenbringt, wie man sie vielleicht für einen geliebten Freund, einen Beschützer oder einen Vater hat – aber ich bezweifel stark, daß sie in mir den Ehemann gesehen hat, der ich auf dem Papier war. Wir haben uns gegenseitig einige Jahre in einer auswegslosen Situation gehalten und begleitet. Aber nun muß sie ihren Weg auf einer anderen Straße weitergehen als meiner. Ich kann mein Versprechen, das ich ihr gegeben habe, nun nicht mehr halten – was mir größte Sorgen bereitet, aber, auch wenn wir nie Freunde waren, Mr. Potter, denke ich, daß es gut für Hadass ist, daß sie auf Sie getroffen ist. Sie sind ein geradezu penetrant offener Mensch und waren nie in der Lage, ihre Emotionen lange zu verbergen. Negativ ausgedrückt bedeutet das, daß Sie sich nicht unter Kontrolle haben, aber positiv ausgedrückt bedeutet das auch, daß es Ihnen nie gelingen wird, Hadass gegenüber falsch zu sein, ihr nur etwas vorzumachen. Hadass verdient einen Menschen an ihrer Seite, der sie bedingungslos und ohne Falschheit liebt. Und Hadass BRAUCHT jemanden an ihrer Seite, der ihre Vergangenheit kennt, weiß wo sie herkommt und was sie durchgemacht hat, weil sie zwar sehr schweigsam ist – aber in den seltenen Momenten in denen sie von sich spricht, ist es unbedingt wichtig, daß ihr jemand zuhört, der weiß, wovon sie redet. Mr. Potter, ich weiß, daß ich Ihnen gedroht habe, was Hadass betrifft, aber in Wahrheit kann ich Sie nur darum bitten, ihr Ihre Liebe zu zeigen. Sie haben dabei geholfen, sie von den Toten zurück zu den Lebenden zu holen. Bitte helfen Sie ihr auch dabei, dieses Leben nun anzufüllen, mit der Wärme, die sie in ihrem bisherigen Leben ganz sicher schmerzlich vermisst hat. Der erste Schritt dahin war ganz sicher, daß es Ihnen gelungen ist, sie durch ihre neuen Papiere zu Hermines Schwester zu machen. Diese beiden Frauen mochten sich bereits, als sie sich noch gar nicht kannten und es beruhigt mich sehr, zu sehen, daß sie nun so gut miteinander auskommen. Mir ist bewusst, daß man nicht Jahre miteinander verbringen kann, ohne sich auch einmal zu verletzen – daher ist alles, worum ich Sie bitte, es so gut wie möglich zu versuchen, ihr nicht weh zu tun...

So seltsam es Ihnen erscheinen mag, von mir solche Zeilen zu lesen, so bitte ich Sie doch, sie nicht sarkastisch belächelnd wegzulegen, sondern sie ernst zu nehmen.

Ich erwarte von Ihnen zu keiner Zeit, zu verstehen oder zu akzeptieren, was in Bezug auf mich noch um Sie herum geschieht. Ich danke Ihnen nur sehr im Namen der mehr als viereinhalbtausend Menschen, die ohne eigene Schuld auf Malfoy Island gestrandet sind für Ihre Hilfe. Ich danke Ihnen dafür, daß Sie Hermine ein Freund sind und dafür, daß mit Ihnen ein Mann Hadass liebt, den ich wenigstens kenne...

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Severus Snape


	96. Chapter 96

**Kapitel 96**

* * *

24. September, London

Geliebter Severus,

ich melde mich so schnell ich kann. Es ist mitten in der Nacht und ich bin wahnsinnig müde, aber ich muss dir einfach noch berichten, dass es mir gut geht und dass ich heil zurückgekehrt bin.

Es war ein aufregender Abend.

Von den Dingen zu hören, die die Todesser bei ihren Treffen ausführen ist etwas ganz anderes, als dabei zu sein.

Ich weiß jetzt, dass du mit Sicherheit fast ebenso nervös gewesen bist wie ich, als ich dir schrieb, dass ich bei einem Treffen zugegen sein würde.

Keine Sorge, es ist nichts gewaltsames geschehen...nicht bei dem Treffen...aber dazu später mehr.

Es war wichtig, dass Thomas und ich als Legaten eingeführt wurden.

Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn jemand vor mir auf die Knie geht, aber sie verharrten in dieser Position das gesamte Treffen über. Sie hielten ebenfalls die Köpfe ständig gesenkt - das macht die Konversation etwas schwierig, nicht wahr?

Trotz meinem Hinweis, sie sollten sich nun erheben, bestanden sie auf diesem Ritual, dass wohl immer durchgeführt wird, wenn jemand 'befördert' wurde.

Es ist wohl so, dass sie damit dir ebenfalls Respekt zollen wollten und da du nicht da warst um sie von dieser Pflicht zu entbinden, sind sie ihr eben nachgekommen.

Diese ständige Ehrerbietung muss Voldemort tatsächlich so unglaublich wichtig gewesen sein, wie es die Gerüchte besagen.

Auf diese Weise hat man wohl die Macht alles von seinen Anhängern zu verlangen...diese Menschen sind wirklich bereit alles zu tun, was man ihnen sagt. Es schaudert mich bei diesem Gedanken.

Ich forderte sie auf Bericht zu erstatten und ermahnte sie mir jedes Detail in Zusammenhang mit Malfoy Island zu erzählen, das ihnen zu Ohren gekommen sei.

Leider muss ich dir direkt mitteilen, dass es nichts Neues zu vermelden gibt.

Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese verbliebenen Todesser in der Tat nur aus gewaltbereiten Dummköpfen bestehen, die glauben einen Hauch Macht dadurch gewinnen zu können, dass sie dir blind folgen. Und es scheint mir auch durchaus einleuchtend, dass keiner unter ihnen mit besonderer Intelligenz gesegnet ist, denn die Drahtzieher befinden sich auf Malfoy Island.

Diese Leute scheinen nur darauf zu warten, dass man ihnen sagt, was sie tun sollen.

Doch jeden Moment, in dem sie mit geneigten Köpfen vor mir standen, war mir bewusst, was sie erst vor kurzem in diesem Raum angerichtet hatten, und welche erschreckende Art von Eigendynamik sie in der Lage sind zu entwickeln.

Wir lösten das Treffen auf und ich muss zugeben, dass ich gleichermaßen enttäuscht wie erleichtert war.

Thomas ließ alle gehen - alle bis auf zwei.

Was dann folgte ging recht schnell.

Er benutzte keinen Zauberstab - keinen Fluch - nicht einmal irgendeinen anderen Gegenstand. Er schlug sie und ich habe ihn niemals so erlebt. Himmel - natürlich war mir immer klar, dass Thomas gefürchtet ist - aber ihn so zu erleben war erschreckend.

Ich muss fairerweise zugeben, dass er dachte, ich hätte den Raum bereits verlassen - ich kehrte jedoch zurück und er bemerkte es erst, als die beiden blutspuckend zu Boden gegangen waren. Als er mich ansah konnte ich erstmals Hass in seinen Augen entdecken - er galt nicht mir, sondern Thomas war einfach nicht in der Lage ihn auszublenden als er mich entdeckte.

In diesem Moment wurde mir erstmals klar, wie gefährlich das Spiel wirklich war, das ich mit ihm getrieben hatte.

Er sagte kein Wort, aber das hatte ich auch nicht ernsthaft erwartet.

Ich folgte ihm aus dem Hotel heraus und als wir auf der Straße standen bemerkte ich, dass er immer noch um Fassung rang.

Er teilte mir schließlich kurzerhand mit, dass er in den 'Siebten Schleier' gehen würde. Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass er dort ein Gespräch mit seiner Schwester suchen würde...er wollte sich abreagieren. Aber da ist noch etwas...ich sollte es vielleicht nicht erwähnen...nein - es war nichts!

Aber eine Frage möchte ich dir stellen...sie wird dich vielleicht unangenehm treffen. Wenn Männer aggressiv werden, wie kommt es dann, dass sie diese Aggressivität auch auf den Geschlechtstrieb ausweiten müssen? Ihr kommt mir manchmal vor, wie Haie im Blutrausch. Verzeih mir, dies war eine unfaire Frage und vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn du mir sagst, dass du keinen Schimmer hast, wovon ich eigentlich spreche.

Kommen wir nun zu meinem Geständnis im letzten Brief. Ja - ich weiß, dass ich Samhain nicht allein feiern sollte. Ein Fest allein zu feiern hat immer etwas...peinliches.

Weißt du, ich feiere auch bis heute viele Muggelfeste und das mag dir sicher ebenso seltsam erscheinen.

Für mich ist der Wechsel der Jahre sehr wichtig und ich würde mich freuen, wenn Hadass, Harry und ich ihn gemeinsam verbringen würden - auch wenn wir die nötige Zahl der Teilnehmer damit nicht erreichen werden. Achtet ihr auf die korrekte Anzahl der Gäste?

Aber egal wie auch immer ich diesen Tag verbringen werde - mein Blick wird auf eure Insel gerichtet sein. Eigentlich wäre es mir aus diesem Grunde sogar recht, wenn ich auch dieses Jahr allein das Fest verbringen würde - ich müsste nicht soviel erklären, wenn ich vor dem eigentlichen Höhepunkt plötzlich an die Küste appariere.

Dein Brief an Harry ist sicher ein höchst außergewöhnlicher Weg. Aber du bist ein außergewöhnlicher Mann und ich unterstütze auf jeden Fall deinen Vorstoß in diese Richtung.

Wie Harry darauf reagieren wird ist mir ebenso ein Rätsel wie dir - aber ich werde es wahrscheinlich sehen können und berichte dir davon.

Und ja, Severus - ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich dich liebe. Glaube mir, dass es mir ebenso offiziell vorkam wie dir. Bislang musste ich mich nie für meine Gefühle dir gegenüber rechtfertigen - und ich möchte es auch in Zukunft nicht tun, denn was ich für dich empfinde bedarf keiner Erklärung - es ist einfach da und es ist überwältigend.

Nun holt mich die Müdigkeit endgültig ein. Ich erwarte voller Sehnsucht deinen nächsten Brief.

In Liebe,

Hermine

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Ehrenwerter Lord Snape,

es ist nicht meine Art Briefe zu schreiben - aber wenn Ihr so wollt, dann ist dies ohnehin kein Brief, sondern eine Selbstanklage.

Ich habe an meinen beiden Peinigern Rache geübt.

Sie sind jedoch Eure Gefolgsleute und so ließ ich sie am leben.

Doch mein Handeln gegen diese Männer ist nicht der Grund, warum ich mich selbst beschuldige.

Ich habe einen Übergriff begangen, den ich mir selbst nicht vergeben kann - und von dem ich weiß, dass Ihr ihn mir auch nicht vergeben werdet.

Es war Eure Anweisung, dass ich Miss Granger schützen soll. Sie geriet in Gefahr - durch mich!

Ich war aufgebracht - nicht Herr über meine Sinne.

Zwar konnte ich mich zügeln, doch wäre sie um ein Haar ein Opfer meiner Unbeherrschtheit geworden. Ich war in Rage und verlor den Kopf.

Ich habe sie gepackt und ihre Bluse aufgerissen. Wie gesagt konnte ich mich zügeln, aber ich bin mir darüber klar, dass nicht viel gefehlt hätte, und ich sie...

Ihr wisst auf welche Art ich meine Gelüste stille, und ich schwöre, dass ich Miss Granger nie wieder anfassen werde.

Aber es ist geschehen.

Ich wollte, dass Ihr dies von mir selbst erfahrt und werde die Folgen in Demut tragen.

Euer Diener,

Thomas Grey


	97. Chapter 97

**Kapitel 97**

* * *

24. September, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

ich danke dir sehr, daß du mich so schnell über die Vorkommnisse informiert hast. Todesser – sind – so – dumm... es ist ein Wunder, daß Voldemort es so lange geschafft hat, mit ihnen das Land zu terrorisieren. Aber ihre Gewaltbereitschaft ist so grenzenlos wie ihre Unterwürfigkeit und diese hochexplosive Mischung, gepaart mit ihrer Neigung, sich gegenseitig die besseren Ränge abzujagen, indem sie sich mit ihren Widerlichkeiten zum Ruhme ihres Herrn übertreffen, ist kaum zu bändigen, wenn sie einmal in Gang getreten wurde.

Ich bin im Grunde genommen sehr froh, daß es von dem Treffen nichts Neues zu berichten gibt, denn das bedeutet, daß sie friedlich sind und ihre Kontakte im Moment nicht soviel wert sind, wie zu befürchten gewesen war. Es bedeutet vor allem, daß sich keiner der Todesser an wichtigen Stellen im Ministerium herumtreibt. Was zwar gut – andererseits gerade im Moment aber auch gleichzeitig ungünstig ist.

Wenn du Thomas nun in Aktion erlebt hast, wirst du mich verstehen, wenn ich sagte, daß man sich auf eine Prügelei mit ihm eigentlich nur einmal einlässt... ja – er ist zu Recht gefürchtet. Eine Tatsache, die ihm sicher das eine oder andere Geschäft massiv erleichtert hat. Ich bin allerdings auch sicher, daß seine physische Verfassung ihm in den Händen seiner Folterknechte das Leben gerettet hat.

Und sein Körperbau ist vermutlich ein weiterer Grund, warum es ein Fehler war, ihm in jener Nacht den Vielsafttrank zu geben... verzeih, wenn ich das ausgerechnet in dieser Situation anbringe. Aber schließlich haben Thomas' Gewaltausbrüche und eure erotischen Annäherungen nichts miteinander zu tun..

... oder?

Thomas hat mir geschrieben, Hermine...

Warum sagst du mir so etwas nicht? Warum ergehst du dich in Andeutungen? Warum erfahre ich es nicht von dir, wenn du in solche Situationen gerätst? Hast du geglaubt, ich würde Thomas bestrafen, verletzen oder gar umbringen? Hast du geglaubt, ich würde Rache üben, weil er die von dir so klar erkannte Kombination aus Kampf und Sex für einen kurzen Moment nicht trennen konnte?

Hermine, es ist nicht so, daß wir Männer diese beiden Dinge nicht voneinander trennen können. Der Mensch als solcher kann es nicht. Nur geraten Frauen seltener in die Situationen in denen diese Kombination zutage tritt.

Natürlich hoffe ich, daß du niemals in eine Schlacht hineingerätst, aber wenn du jemals in einem Kampf gewesen und siegreich daraus hervorgegangen bist, wirst du wissen, wovon ich schreibe, wenn ich dir jetzt sage, daß man danach auf die intensivste nur denkbare Form erfahren muß, daß man lebt. Wenn ein Krieger Blut anderer Männer vergossen hat, muß er danach sein eigenes in seinen Adern kreisen spüren! Und Thomas ist ein Krieger – mehr als jeder andere Mann, den ich kenne. Ich hatte gehofft, daß der Tod des einen Peinigers seiner Rache genügt, aber ich hätte wissen müssen, daß er es nicht erträgt, die anderen beiden ungeschoren davonkommen zu lassen.

Auf der einen Seite müsste ich ihn in der Tat dafür bestrafen, daß er sich dir gegenüber nicht beherrscht hat – auf der anderen Seite... wer bin ich, daß mir das zustünde, wenn nicht einmal du ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen willst? So jedenfalls interpretiere ich dein Schweigen...

Ich glaube nicht, daß es Thomas ein zweites Mal passieren wird. Doch... was ich dir nun sage, mag dir in höchstem Maße unmoralisch, unvertretbar und ganz und gar schrecklich vorkommen – ganz besonders, weil es aus meinem Mund stammt – aber: wenn ihr jemals in eine ähnliche Situation geratet und Thomas so agiert, wie er es jetzt getan hat, dann achte sehr genau auf Winzigkeiten. Und wenn du spürst, daß er sich nicht wird bremsen können – dann gib ihm nach...

Mir gefällt selbst nicht, was ich hier schreibe – aber Thomas wird, da bin ich sicher, sein Leben riskieren, wenn es darum geht, dich zu schützen – aber in dieser Situation kann er dir gefährlich werden. Aber nur, wenn du ihm nicht nachgibst! Du hast bereits mit ihm geschlafen. Er ist ein alles andere als hässlicher Mann und er haßt sich jetzt bereits für das, was er getan hat.

Hermine, ich hoffe, daß du aus unserem Kontakt inzwischen gelernt hast, daß es viele verschiedene Arten gibt, wie Mann und Frau zusammen sein können. Nur eine davon hat etwas mit Liebe zu tun.

Ja, es gibt Männer, die aus Freude töten und danach aus Freude vergewaltigen – aber das ist etwas anders – das ist nicht das, was du bei Thomas erlebt hast. Ich kenne ihn zu gut, viel zu gut, um anderes anzunehmen. Und ich denke, daß du das irgendwie in dir auch weißt, denn sonst hättest du ihn jetzt nicht gedeckt. Thomas ist tiefer verletzt worden, als die Wunden die du geheilt hast, zeigen konnten und er musste nun zum einen für sich und seine Lebenssicherheit klarstellen, daß er nicht zulässt, daß man ihm derlei antut und er musste zum anderen danach fühlen, daß es ihn noch gibt... und ja, Hermine... ich fürchte, daß wir Männer, wenn es darum geht, uns selbst zu zeigen, daß wir existieren, so einfach gestrickt sind, daß wir dazu euch Frauen benötigen...

Thomas in solch einer Situation nicht zurückzuweisen ist eine andere Form des Heilens.

Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, daß ich das hier schreibe...

Ich kann nur beten und hoffen, daß du mich nicht missverstehst. Ich fordere dich nicht auf, mit Thomas zu schlafen, so wie ich es dir nicht verbiete – ich sage dir nur, daß du es ihm in bestimmten Situationen vielleicht nicht verwehren sollst.

Aber hören wir jetzt auf davon. Ich bin sicher, daß dich die Situation ohnehin mehr verwirrt hat, als du mir gegenüber zugeben würdest.

Es ist nicht peinlich, ein Fest allein zu begehen. Wenn es so wäre, hätte ich eine Menge peinlicher Tage hinter mich gebracht. Abgesehen von der Zeit mit Hadass habe ich so ziemlich alle Feiertage allein verbracht – oft auch Samhain. Ich konnte Geburtstagen, Sonnwendfesten und den ganzen Muggelfestivitäten die auch Albus so schätzte, nie etwas abgewinnen. Die meisten davon habe ich einfach überhaupt nicht gefeiert.

Von daher habe ich auch nie auf eine „korrekte" Anzahl von Gästen geachtet. Obendrein verlangt jede Überlieferung eine andere Anzahl – von daher halte ich das für Unfug.

Als ich „fünf" vorschlug, dachte ich noch an Emanuelle und Thomas – aber vielleicht sollte ich dir noch einen ganz anderen Vorschlag machen... ich habe Samhain mehr als einmal im Siebten Schleier gefeiert, der in dieser Nacht geschlossen hat... du wärst erstaunt, wie die Mädchen aus diesem Haus diesen Tag begehen. Es kommen, meist nach dem Ritual, Geschichten aus dem Leben der Mädchen zutage, die dir klar machen, daß Huren nicht zwangsläufig schlechte Menschen sind, daß der Siebte Schleier nicht einfach nur ein Bordell ist, und diese Welt dringendst einer Reinigung von allem Übel bedarf... Samhain im Siebten Schleier ist ein Erlebnis der ganz besonderen Art. Das wäre es auch für Harry und Hadass. Beide dürften an diesem Abend zu keinem Moment mit den üblichen „Szenarien" des Schleiers konfrontiert werden. Das ganze Haus verändert sich für diese Nacht...

Ich bin gespannt, ob du bezüglich der Bücher etwas erreichen konntest, und wie Harry auf den Brief reagiert hat.

Trotz der Sorgen die ich um dich habe, machst du mich sehr glücklich, meine geliebte, unvorsichtige, leichtsinnige Hermine.

Ich liebe dich

Severus

PS. Leite bitte den zweiten Brief an Thomas weiter. Die Eule die ich geschickt hatte, kam zurück und hatte den typischen verwirrten Ausdruck im Gesicht, wenn der Empfänger ein „Postgeheimnis" benutzt, das es der Eule unmöglich macht, ihn aufzufinden.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

24. September, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Hallo Thomas,

ich will ehrlich sein. Eine simple Frage von Hermine in ihrem letzten Brief, in dem sie, zu deinem Besten, so freundlich war, deinen Mangel an Selbstkontrolle nicht zu erwähnen, ist der Grund dafür, daß du diesen Brief noch lesen kannst. Sie fragte mich, warum Männer ihre Aggressivität stets auch auf den Geschlechtstrieb ausweiten müssen. Sie kämen ihr dann vor, wie Haie im Blutrausch. Während mir diese Frage allein noch etwas merkwürdig vorkam, bekam sie plötzlich eine sehr konkrete Bedeutung, als ich deine Zeilen gelesen hatte.

Während dein Brief alleine mich wahrscheinlich dazu gebracht hätte, die Möglichkeiten deines Mals auszutesten, brachten Hermines Zeilen die Erinnerung an meine eigenen Wege zurück.

Es ist Hermines Entscheidung, ob sie dich dafür in irgendeiner Form bestraft sehen will. Wenn sie es nicht wünscht, werde ich nicht über ihren Kopf hinweg entscheiden, daß es doch geschehen soll. Jedenfalls ganz sicher nicht in meiner Rolle als Lord Snape...

Aber das eine sage ich dir, Thomas Grey – um der alten Zeiten willen, halte dich bereit. Wenn ich es je von dieser verfluchten Insel herunterschaffe und dir gegenüberstehe, bekommst du für diese Sache von mir fürchterlich eine aufs Maul! Und mir ist dabei auch diesmal völlig egal, daß du einen Kopf größer bist als ich und ich werde kein zweites Mal den Fehler machen, mich vorher zu betrinken!

Begreife es endlich, Thomas... ich bin noch immer der, der ich war! Hör auf, mich als Lord anzusprechen und mir deine Dienerschaft anzutragen. Du hast die „Diener" heute gesehen – gewaltgeile Dummköpfe die sich Ruhm und Macht erhoffen.

Sei du mir lieber das, was ich dramatisch dringender auf dem Festland brauche. Sei mir ein Freund! Sei mir ein Freund, der um der Sicherheit seiner Schwester willen, der Sicherheit der Mädchen im Siebten Schleier wegen, der Sicherheit der magischen Welt wegen, gegen diese widerliche Brut kämpft, die sich wieder auszubreiten droht!

Thomas, du weißt, daß Emanuelle viele der Mädchen die bei ihr sind, aus übelsten Verhältnissen herausgeholt hat und ihnen nun eine Familie bietet, in der sie sich zu Hause fühlen können, ohne sich schutzlos irgendwelchen „Herren" und „Herrinnen" gegenüberzusehen. Du selbst hast viele von ihnen aus den Händen ihrer „Besitzer" befreit und zu Emanuelle gebracht. Verflucht – wir haben es immer wieder auch gemeinsam getan! Hast du das vergessen? Wir beide wissen von vielen Mädchen aus dem Siebten Schleier mehr als jeder andere und du weißt genau, warum sie uns stets so willkommen heißen.

Auf Malfoy Island sitzen mehr als viereinhalb Tausend Menschen fest, Thomas, deren Geschichten teilweise durchaus mit denen der Mädchen im Schleier mithalten können.

Ich will mit aller Macht versuchen, diese Situation für sie zu verändern - ihnen ihre Würde zurückgeben.

Glaubst du, ich habe das neue Mal „Dienern" zukommen lassen? Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte dann zugelassen, daß Hermine es trägt? Nein, Thomas – ganz sicher nicht.

Hermine hat sich, das lese ich aus ihren Zeilen heraus, fürchterlich vor dir erschrocken. Du hast ihr Angst gemacht und das nehme ich dir sehr, sehr übel, aber sie hat irgendwo, tief in ihr, auch verstanden, was in dir vorgegangen ist.

Sie war es, die dich gefunden hat. Sie weiß, was sie dir angetan haben. Ich hatte es ihrer Entscheidung überlassen, ob sie dir die Namen der beiden Todesser nennt, die dich gefoltert hatten... sie hat sie dir gesagt – wohlwissend, was das auslösen würde.

Ich wünsche mir deinen Respekt, Thomas – aber nicht mehr, als ich ihn dir entgegenbringe.

Kannst und wirst du mir ein Freund sein, Thomas Grey?

In Freundschaft

Severus Snape


	98. Chapter 98

**Kapitel 98 **

* * *

25. September

Hallo Severus,

nichts von dem was gewesen ist, habe ich vergessen.

Ich weiß wer du warst - aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du dieser Mann heute noch bist.

Dein Brief hat mich davon überzeugt, dass ich es immer noch mit dem Severus von früher zu tun habe.

Aber du weißt genau so gut wie ich, wie die Menschen sich verändern, wenn sie Macht über andere haben.

Wie viel Macht du erlangt hast, wird mir jeden Tag aufs neue vor Augen geführt. Du weißt, dass ich ein Mensch bin, der seinen Pflichten nachkommt. Obwohl ich in den Augen der meisten Menschen nicht mehr als ein Dieb bin, kann ich wohl behaupten, dass ich ein ehrlicher Dieb geblieben bin.

Als ich Miss Granger das erste mal sah, ahnte ich schon, dass sie mir Ärger machen würde.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass du verstehst welche Art von Ärger ich meine.

Sie kaufte diese Phönixtränen und nachdem sie sie bezahlt hatte, legte sie ein halbes Vermögen für den Phönix selbst hin. Keine Sekunde lang dachte ich, dass sie naiv sei - obwohl ich sie für dieses Vorgehen ausgelacht habe.

Wenn ich wirklich wie ein Freund zu dir sprechen darf, dann will ich dir sagen, dass sie es mit mir ähnlich wie mit dem Phönix gemacht hat.

Zuerst hat sie nur meine Hilfe gebraucht und ich habe sie in der Nokturngasse beschützt, weil es meine Aufgabe war. Aber ehe ich mich versah, hatte sie nicht nur die Dienste Thomas Grey's gekauft, sondern den ganzen Mann.

Sie ist eine Frau, der man gerne gehört - aber um ein Haar hätte ich von ihr trotzdem einen ziemlich hohen Preis verlangt.

Du kennst mich in vielen Dingen so gut - in entscheidenden Dingen, die hier eine Rolle spielen. Du weißt, dass ich einen schönen Frauenkörper sich gerne unter meinen Händen winden sehe. Aber bevor wir uns missverstehen - ich habe begriffen, dass sie dir gehört!

Aus dem Grund habe ich mich wirklich bemüht sie als...Kollegin zu sehen.

Wir sind ein Team, sie und ich.

Das ist neu für mich, Severus.

Ich arbeite normalerweise nicht mit jemandem zusammen - und wenn doch, dann traue ich demjenigen nicht über den Weg, bis der Deal abgeschlossen ist.

Miss Granger traue ich - ich kann gar nicht anders.

Das Problem ist eher, dass ich mir nicht traue.

Aber so ein Zwischenfall wird nie wieder vorkommen.

Ich würde mir dafür ja selber aufs Maul hauen, aber es wäre wohl nicht so fest, wie ich es verdient hätte. Sollten wir uns noch mal begegnen, dann solltest du mir trotzdem vorher sagen, ob du Lord Snape oder Severus bist - je nachdem wird meine Gegenwehr ausfallen.

Vielleicht ist es dir trotz Freundschaft eine Genugtuung, dass ich mehr Schmerz dabei spüre, wie sie mich jetzt ansieht, als bei den Qualen, die ich durch meine Peiniger erlebte.

Sie hat immer nur dich gewollt, das kann ich dir mit Bestimmtheit sagen.

Du hast mich mit deinem Brief tatsächlich an alte Zeiten erinnert. Der 'Siebte Schleier' war ein wichtiger Ort für mich - er ist es immer noch.

Es ist eine Art zu Hause, an dem ich willkommen bin und die Dinge finde, die sich wohl jeder Mann wünscht.

Wenn du nicht zwangsweise auf dieser Insel deine Glieder in die Sonne strecken müsstest, dann wäre es wohl so, dass wir uns bei Emanuelle immer noch ständig über den Weg laufen würden.

Du bist jetzt also in unser kleines Familiengeheimnis eingeweiht.

Dann weihe ich dich mal direkt in noch eines ein.

Emanuelle würde mich umbringen, wenn sie wüsste, dass ich es dir sage.

Du warst immer sehr viel mehr für sie, als ein Kunde.

Sie hatte verrückte Wunschträume, was dich angeht.

Ich habe ihr mehr als einmal gesagt, dass du dich niemals fest binden würdest.

Nun, ich scheine da nicht ganz richtig gelegen zu haben.

Emanuelle hat Miss Granger mit höchst gemischten Gefühlen gesehen.

Sie verkörpert für sie alles, was sie selbst niemals sein konnte.

Du sprachst von dem Schicksal der Mädchen im 'Schleier'.

Es stimmt, sie alle haben es im Leben nicht leicht gehabt - das trifft auch auf Emanuelle zu.

Meine Schwester hat wohl ein paar ziemlich hässliche Dinge von Miss Granger verlangt. Sie hat mir gegenüber nur Andeutungen gemacht, aber es ging wohl so weit, dass du wütend auf sie warst.

Nur aus dem Grund habe ich von ihren Gefühlen dir gegenüber erzählt. Es war nicht leicht für sie.

Und ich werde dir noch etwas sagen.

Sie hat gestern in meinen Armen geweint.

Ich habe ihr von meinem Übergriff auf Miss Granger erzählt, und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Emanuelle hat mich beschimpft.

Dann fing sie an zu heulen und ich konnte kaum verstehen was sie sagte.

Zwischen dem ganzen Schluchzen wurde mir dann endlich klar, dass sie völlig verwirrt war, weil sie Miss Granger ins Herz geschlossen hat, obwohl sie sich doch so sehr vorgenommen hatte sie zu hassen.

Versteh einer die Weiber!

Ich trage jetzt das Mal.

Deine Drohung, dass du es testen könntest, ist mir nicht entgangen.

Doch auch deine Bitte um Freundschaft nicht.

Ich denke dieser Brief beantwortet sie, ohne dass ich es - wie eines dieser vor Rührung heulenden Weibsstücke in Worte fassen müsste.

Trotzdem will ich dir sagen, dass es mir durchaus viel bedeutet - mein Lord.

Thomas

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

25. September, London

Geliebter Severus,

Thomas hat dir also geschrieben.

Er hätte dies nicht tun müssen.

Es ist ja nichts geschehen. Nichts, was nicht wieder zu beheben wäre.

Ja, ich war sehr erschrocken, und meine Frage an dich entsprang wirklich einer grundlegenden Erkenntnis, die mich erschüttert hat.

Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich deinen Brief an Thomas las, bevor ich ihn weiterleitete. Er war nicht versiegelt und ich hatte wirklich Angst, dass du Thomas bestrafen würdest, für etwas, das doch gar nicht stattgefunden hat.

Wie du schon ihm gegenüber klar machst, habe ich nicht nur die Wut in seinem Gesicht gesehen, sondern auch den Auslöser dafür. Ich kenne den Grund für seinen unbändigen Hass in diesem Moment nur zu gut - und wenn ich an die Situation zurückdenke, dann weiß ich, dass ich ohnehin keine Chance gehabt hätte ihm zu entkommen, wenn er sich nicht selbst besonnen hätte.

Es sollte ein Gefühl der Ohnmacht in mir hervorrufen, aber das tut es seltsamerweise nicht. Vielleicht weil mir klar war, dass er es nicht soweit kommen lassen würde. Vielleicht aber auch aus dem Grunde heraus, dass ich mich tatsächlich immer noch schuldig fühle, weil ich ihm damals meinen Willen aufgedrängt hatte.

Du sprichst von seinem Körperbau - du wunderst dich, dass ich ihn den Vielsafttrank einnehmen ließ, bevor ich mit ihm schlief. Severus, was willst du von mir hören?

Weißt du was deine Briefe mit mir anrichteten? Was sie heute noch mit mir anrichten? Der Gedanke allein an deinen Blick lässt meine Haut kribbeln und meinen Atem schneller werden.

Thomas ist ein attraktiver Mann. Wolltest du hören, das ich ihn attraktiv finde? Er ist eine ständige Versuchung. Wolltest du das hören?

Muss ich mich wieder in Selbstvorwürfen ergehen, die du ohnehin nicht hören möchtest?

Habe ich eine Sekunde lang gehofft, dass er seinen Willen durchsetzt, als er die Kontrolle verlor?

Ich weiß es nicht. Das ist die Wahrheit.

Wenn ich sagen würde, nein - dann wäre es eine Lüge.

Wenn ich sagen würde, ja - wäre es ebenso die Unwahrheit, denn ich hatte Angst vor ihm.

Oh, bitte Severus - ich merke, dass du hin und hergerissen bist, ob du mir die Freiheit gewähren sollst, mich mit Thomas einzulassen und dem Wunsch, dass ich es von selbst völlig von mir weise.

Dass ich dir überhaupt von all dem schreibe, liegt wohl daran, dass du mir einige Dinge im Laufe unseres Briefwechsels gestanden hast, die mich seither unzüchtigerweise beschäftigen.

Ich bin mir sicher, du weißt was ich damit meine.

Du hast mir eine meiner Phantasien entlockt, die ich selbst für am verwerflichsten halte. Es war e i n e meiner Phantasien, nur eine! Dass diese heimlichen Wünsche nichts mit Liebe zu tun haben, weißt du ohnehin - und ich weiß es, entgegen früherer Behauptungen natürlich auch. Wenn ich dir nun sagen würde - was ich nicht tue - dass es mich reizen würde mit euch beiden gemeinsam eine Nacht zu verbringen - würde dann der Himmel einstürzen? Würde er über uns hereinbrechen und nur Trümmer zurücklassen?

Ich hoffe, dass du verstehst, dass ich dich keineswegs ersetzen möchte - du weißt nun, dass ich es hätte in jener Nacht tun können, als ich Thomas den Trank gab. Ich wollte dich! So wie ich jetzt, hier und auf der Stelle dich will!

Angenommen - nur ein Gedankenspiel! - ich würde mich Thomas hingeben wollen - dann wäre es mein Wunsch, dass du es siehst und dabei bist...siehst du, nur ein dummes, völlig unbedeutendes Gedankenspiel, denn wie sollte dies wohl möglich sein?

Nein - vergiss alles was ich hier schrieb...ich halte mich schon viel zu lange mit diesem unsinnigen Thema auf.

Verbuche es einfach unter: Die geheimen Wünsche der Hermine Granger - und sei nicht zu streng mit mir, dass ich den Mut fand, sie dir zu offenbaren. Aber vergiss nicht - alles was ich letztendlich wirklich will, bist ganz allein du!

Deine Beschreibung von Samhain im 'Siebten Schleier' hat mich neugierig gemacht. Es klingt tatsächlich sehr friedvoll und ich werde Emanuelle fragen, ob sie sich vorstellen könnte, dass sie uns als Gäste aufnimmt.

Habe ich den Eindruck erweckt, dass ich den Mädchen dort Missachtung entgegenbringe?

Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand ein schlechter Mensch ist, weil er sich für diesen Weg entschieden hat. Ja, ich habe einige Male über den 'Siebten Schleier' geschimpft. Aber dies liegt nicht zuletzt an Emanuelles ständigen Versuchen, mich dort in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Und natürlich ist es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl zu wissen, dass du dort ein gern gesehener Gast warst.

Für Thomas gilt das bis heute und es ist mir egal - aber bei dir ist es mir nicht egal, dass du dort warst - auch wenn es schon Jahre her ist.

Die Bücher habe ich heute bestellt und sie sollen morgen geliefert werden. Alle, bis auf eines, das ich ebenfalls besorgen werde - die Wege sind nur etwas komplizierter. Aber im Moment möchte ich nicht weiter darauf eingehen, bis ich alle in den Händen halte.

Harry, ja - ich bin dir noch schuldig, was Harry sagte.

Severus, er ist in vielen Dingen nicht halb so erwachsen wie ich es mir wünschen würde.

Obwohl er mir doch sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte, wollte er plötzlich nichts mehr davon wissen, dass er Hadass begehrt. Dein Brief war für ihn wohl so etwas wie die berühmte kalte Dusche.

Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass irgendwo - tief in seinem Hirn - deine Worte Anker gefasst haben. Jetzt muss er erst mal über die Tatsache hinwegkommen, dass ausgerechnet du solche Worte an ihn gerichtet hast.

Ich glaube er hat eine Art Schock.

Doch egal wie kräftig die Dusche für ihn auch war, ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass da noch Glut ist, die erneut entfacht wird, sobald Hadass ihm in die Augen sieht - was er zur Zeit vermeidet.

Lange wird ihm das nicht gelingen können, denn er hat uns Hilfe beim Umzug versprochen.

Es scheint mir etwas merkwürdig, dass wir gerade im Aufbruch in einen neuen Lebensraum sind, während ich immer nur den 31. Oktober wie den Tag der Apokalypse vor mir sehe.

In ein paar Tagen werden auch die letzten Möbelstücke ihre Reise in unser neues Haus antreten. Es ist wirklich wunderschön geworden. Hadass hat sich selbst übertroffen.

Wenn wir dort wohnen werden, dann wird Harry sich vermutlich auch nicht mehr ständig beobachtet vorkommen. Ich kann ja hier meist gar nicht anders, als den beiden über den Weg zu laufen. Sie brauchen Zeit - und Freiraum.

Severus - wenn ich dich in irgendeiner Weise mit diesem Brief verletzt habe, so tut es mir unendlich leid und ich werde mir ewig Vorwürfe machen, weil ich es in dem Moment tat, in dem du eine neue, verletzliche Seite an dir entdeckt hast.

Ich hoffe ich habe sie nicht wieder zum Verschwinden gebracht, mit meinen für mich untypischen Geständnissen.

Ich liebe dich - nur dich,

Hermine


	99. Chapter 99

**Kapitel 99**

* * *

25. September, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor,

Bei den Göttern… Hermine….

Was immer du jetzt von mir hältst, ich werde diese Nacht nicht alleine verbringen – ich kann diese Nacht nicht alleine verbringen… Ich verzehre mich seit unserer letzten Zusammenkunft in der Sphäre jede Minute nach dir. Wenn ich aufwache, bist du mein erster, wenn ich schlafen gehe, mein letzter Gedanke. Ich kann kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Ich stand gestern inmitten eines Raumes, umringt von Todessern, die von mir Befehle erwarteten und sah vor meinem inneren Auge immer wieder, wie du langsam mit deinen feuchten, warmen Lippen über meine nackte Brust und über meinen Bauch an mir herunterstreichst, deinen glühenden Augen ununterbrochen mit meinen verbunden.

Ich hatte eine Besprechung mit den wichtigsten Leuten der Insel, denen ich in der Angelegenheit vertrauen kann und fühlte dich überall auf meiner Haut, mußte seltsame Geräusche unterdrücken, weil die Erinnerung beinahe real wurde und ich glaubte, spüren zu können, wie du auf mich gleitest und ich tief in dir versinke.

Ich hatte angefangen, eine Testreihe von Counter-Tränken zu brauen, die ich komplett neu beginnen kann, weil ich über die Gedanken daran, wie deine Lippen schmecken und die Gier danach deine feuchte Hitze um meine Lust zu spüren, vollkommen den Zeitpunkt vergessen hatte, an dem ich die Tränke vom Feuer hätte nehmen müssen.

Noch nie – noch NIE sind mir Tränke verbrannt!!!

Aber wie passend ist das, wo es doch die Hitze in mir ist, die du entfachst und die mich rasend macht in dem Wunsch, in dich einzudringen und dich ganz und gar in Besitz zu nehmen, dich von einem Höhepunkt zum nächsten zu treiben und deine Lustschreie mit meinen Küssen zu ersticken.

Und dann schreibst du mir dies!!!

Hermine... oh Gott... Hermine…

Nimm ihn dir! Ich habe nichts dagegen – es ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Nein, ich erwarte von dir nicht, daß du behauptest, du fändest ihn nicht begehrenswert, denn ich wüsste, daß es gelogen wäre.

Aber, Hermine... der Gedanke, dich gemeinsam mit ihm zu nehmen ist... überwältigend...

Diese Vorstellung hat mir wirklich den Rest gegeben. Habe ich bisher noch Nischen und Ecken in meinem Kopf finden können die in der Lage waren, Konzentration aufzubringen, für die so unglaublich wichtigen Dinge, die geschehen müssen, die geplant werden müssen – die SEIN müssen! – so ist dies mit deinem Brief nun endgültig vorbei. Du erfüllst mich ganz und gar. Kein Atom meines Körpers, das sich nicht gerade schmerzhaft zusammenzieht in der Gewissheit, daß die Sehnsucht nach dir nicht gestillt werden wird.

Ich bin hier.

Du bist dort.

Und ich kann es nicht ändern.

Ich KANN es nicht ändern!

Ich will von dieser Insel weg – verflucht noch einmal – ich will hier weg!

Es ist reine Willenskraft, daß ich nicht laut aufschreie vor Wut, daß ich an diese Hölleninsel gefesselt bin!

Oh Gott... was für ein Erlebnis es wäre, dich mit ihm zu sehen. Euch zu beobachten, wie ihr euch ineinander krallt und euch küsst, als wolltet ihr bereits mit euren Lippen ineinander eindringen. Zu sehen und zu hören, wie er deine herrlichen Beine spreizt und in dich eintaucht, dich völlig ausfüllt und Stoß um Stoß weiter nach oben treibt. Ich kann förmlich sehen, wie du keuchend unter ihm liegst, nach mehr wimmerst und jede Kontrolle verlierst.

Und kannst du dir genauso gut wie ich vorstellen, wie er aufhört und du dich stattdessen über mich kniest, dich auf mich aufbringst und mich reitest, bis deine Bewegungsfreiheit plötzlich davon eingeschränkt wird, daß er dich gleichzeitig von hinten packt, dich weit auf mich presst, um dich gleichzeitig mit mir zu besitzen? Kannst du es fühlen, Hermine? Wir wir uns beide in dir bewegen, gegeneinander, miteinander... du kannst im Rausch nicht mehr auseinanderhalten, ob es meine oder seine Hände sind, die deine Brüste liebkosen, deinen Nacken küssen und dich Ewigkeiten lieben, dich eine endlose, grausame Zeit lang unmittelbar vor dem Höhepunkt halten, bis wir gemeinsam, alle drei mit schweißschimmernder Haut und feuchten Haaren den Zenit erklimmen und nach Atem ringend aufeinander zusammenbrechen, bevor wir uns, langsam beruhigend, nebeneinander legen und Thomas und ich uns so um dich legen, daß du dich in deiner abebbenden Erregung in uns beide hineinrollen kannst, damit wir so einschlafen können... bis wir in der Nacht aufwachen und da weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben... bis in die Morgenstunden, immer und immer wieder...

Kannst du dir das vorstellen?

Ich kann es und ich werde wahnsinnig bei dem Gedanken!

Nein, Hermine, erwarte keine Eifersucht von mir, wenn du von Thomas sprichst. Ich weiß nicht woher ich die Gewissheit nehme, daß du mich liebst – aber sie ist da – ich zweifel nicht daran, in keinem Moment. Und daher habe ich keine Angst, daß er dich mir wegnehmen könnte. Und wenn Sex ohne Liebe wie guter Wein ist, dann ist er ein verflucht guter Wein, Hermine!

Trink ihn... laß dich trunken machen von ihm in der Gewissheit, daß ich das gleiche mit dir tun möchte. Aber ich kann es nicht. Aber in Gedanken werde ich bei euch sein und euch beobachten...

Doch verzeih mir bitte... verzeih es mir BITTE... wenn ich heute nicht allein bleiben kann... Ich werde es morgen bereuen, dessen bin ich sicher, aber ich werde jetzt von diesem Tisch aufstehen und mein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen. Wenn ich nicht in einer Viertelstunde eine Frau in meinem Bett habe, drehe ich durch! Wie sagtest du so schön? Du musstest den Kopf frei bekommen?

Ich weiß jetzt, was du meinst...

Ich liebe dich

Ich liebe dich mehr, als ich im Moment verkraften kann!

Du bist eine wahnsinnige Frau... die wahnsinnigste von allen...

Severus

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Als Isabell auf dem Balkon die letzten Reste des kleinen Gelages wegräumte, lag er auf dem Rücken auf seinem völlig zerwühlten Bett und starrte die Decke des Himmelbettes an. Einen Arm hatte er locker über seinem Kopf auf dem Kissen liegen, der andere lag bequem neben ihm auf dem Bett. Die beiden Mädchen waren vor wenigen Minuten von Isabell nach draußen geführt worden.

Sie wußte, daß sie ihn jetzt nicht stören durfte, aber irgendetwas erschien ihr seltsam an der Art wie er dort lag. Doch sie wagte nicht, hineinzugehen und ihn anzusprechen. Also stellte sie die letzten Teller auf dem Tablett zusammen, brachte alles durch die Büro-Balkontür hinein und ging dann endgültig.

Erst nachdem sich die Türe auch hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, löste sich aus seinem Auge die eine Träne, die darauf gewartet hatte, daß er endlich alleine war. In einer schmalen, glitzernden Bahn lief sie langsam an seiner Schläfe entlang und verschwand in seinem Haaransatz, ohne daß in seinem Gesicht auch nur eine einzige Regung zu sehen gewesen wäre.


	100. Chapter 100

_Liebe Leserinnen und Leser_

_100 Kapitel Malfoy Island... das muß man sich mal auf der Zunge zergehen lassen, wie eine von Snapes selbstgemachten Champagnertrüffeln. Etwas weniger als 100 Tage tägliches Miterleben der Geschehnisse auf und um Malfoy Island. Wahnsinn...  
__Als wir mit der Geschichte angefangen haben, haben wir schnell gemerkt, daß uns das alles aus der Hand gleitet und wir irgendwie nur noch aufschreiben dürfen, was die beiden uns diktieren. Aber wir genießen nach wie vor jede Zeile._

_Hey, wir haben übrigens nie behauptet, Kapitel 100 wäre besonders "gut"  
- wir haben nur gesagt, es sei "besonders" -grins-  
ob es auf die "gute" Weise besonders ist... dies zu entscheiden, obliegt - wie immer - euch..._

_Dies ist das erste Kapitel, das wir uns im Laufe der Geschichte "geteilt" haben.  
Kira hat den Anfang geschrieben und nannte das, was sie dann gemacht hat, als sie mir ein angefangenes Kapitel zuschickte "die Protagonisten weiterreichen". Es war für uns beide eine bestimmt fast so außergewöhnliche Erfahrung, wie für unsere handelnden Charaktere..._

_Aber nun haben wir euch genug auf die Folter gespannt und möchte mit euch auf das Jubiläumskapitel anstoßen. _

_Wir danken euch für über 2100 Reviews in nicht mehr als ziemlich exakt drei Monaten "Malfoy Island".  
Ihr seid der abolute Oberhammer! Von so einer Leserschaft kann man eigentlich nur träumen. Vor allem den Leserinnen und Lesern die unermüdlich auf beinahe jedes Kapitel reagieren, möchten wir ein dickes fettes Dankeschön sagen. Aber auch jedem, der auch nur einen einzigen Kommentar hinterlassen hat, gilt unser Dank.  
__Es ist jeden Tag aufs neue etwas Besonderes, eure Beiträge zu lesen._

_Feiert deshalb jetzt mit uns gemeinsam das hundertste online-gestellte Kapitel von "Malfoy Island"!!!_

_Und dann stellt die Gläser zur Seite, macht es euch gemütlich und genießt (hoffentlich -g-) dieses bisher längste Kapitel der Geschichte. _

_Wir wünschen euch viel Vergnügen!_

_Eure Arikaitas_

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

**Kapitel 100**

* * *

26. September, London 

Severus...was geschieht hier mit uns?

Seit dein Brief kam, kann ich nicht mehr denken...nicht zur Ruhe kommen...und ich weiß schon jetzt, dass ich keinen Schlaf finden werde.

Die Bilder, die du in mir heraufbeschworen hast, sind ständig präsent. Wie kann ich sie wieder loswerden - ich muss sie loswerden, sonst wird das Feuer in mir meinen Verstand zu einem Häuflein Asche werden lassen.

Oh, Gott - dieser ehemalige Verstand ist bereits jetzt nur noch Asche und ich kann mich lediglich bemühen, dass nicht der kleinste Windhauch ihn fortweht.

Ich will, dass Thomas mich nimmt - ich will, das du mich nimmst - ihr beide zur selben Zeit...ich will es so sehr und fühle mich doch schuldig.

Und dann las ich deine Zeilen. Du kündigst mir an, dass du diese Nacht nicht allein sein kannst. Ich weiß, dass du dein Verlangen ausleben musst, damit du nicht verrückt wirst...so wie ich es gerade werde. Ich werde verrückt bei dem Gedanken, dass du eine Frau in dein Bett holst...ich will bei dir sein...ICH will bei dir sein!

Ich werde bei dir sein, Severus...in wenigen Minuten werde ich zur Küste apparieren und wenn der Schmerz, dass du eine andere Frau in deinen Armen hältst zu groß wird, dann werde ich losschwimmen.

Ich werde so lange schwimmen, bis ich bei dir bin...sollte ich vorher untergehen - was wohl eher wahrscheinlich ist, da ich die Insel nicht werde betreten können - so ist es auch gut, denn so viel Wasser wird wohl das lodernde Feuer in mir endlich zum erlöschen bringen.

Ach, was schreibe ich hier? Tatsache ist, dass ich zur Küste apparieren werde...

_Hier endet der Brief! _

* * *

Zwischenszene(n)

_

* * *

_

Das Meer erstreckte sich in seiner dunklen geheimnisvollen Art bis zum Horizont. Doch Hermine schenkte ihm keinen Blick.

Der Wind wehte ihre Haare immer wieder vor die Gläser des Fernglases. Hastig band sie sie mit einem Stück Seil, das sie im Sand gefunden hatte.

Sie ignorierte den kalten Nachtwind, der an ihrer viel zu dünnen Kleidung zerrte. Ihr Körper spürte die nächtliche Kälte nicht. Hermine war erhitzt von den Bildern, die sie vor sich sah, als stünde sie im gleichen Raum, in dem Severus in diesem Augenblick eine der beiden Frauen, die er zu sich geholt hatte, seine Hände um die Brüste legte. Er dirigierte sie allein durch diese Berührung in die Position, in der er sie haben wollte. Das zweite Mädchen schien einen Befehl von ihm bekommen zu haben, denn sie begann damit, die andere Frau zu liebkosen und ihre Brustwarzen mit der Zunge zu umspielen, während Severus sich von diesem Spiel hinreißen ließ.

Hermines Atem stieg in hastig ausgestoßenen Wölkchen in die kühle Nachtluft.

Als Severus die Schöße der beiden Frauen mit seinen Händen erkundete, entwich Hermine ein Stöhnen, ohne dass es ihr selbst bewusst war.

Sie versuchte sich nur auf ihn zu konzentrieren, doch es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, dass auch die Gesichter der beiden Frauen immer wieder vor ihren Augen auftauchten.

Severus hatte nicht Isabell gewählt. Dies war ein Umstand, der Hermine auf seltsame Art beruhigte. Und dennoch - die beiden Frauen erbebten unter seiner Behandlung und Hermine tat es ebenfalls. Als er seinen Kopf zwischen die Schenkel der Rothaarigen brachte, konnte Hermine in deren Gesicht soviel Lust sehen, dass sie von einer Welle der Eifersucht übermannt wurde.

Er hatte es ihr angekündigt. Sie war keine Sekunde davon ausgegangen, dass er es sich anders überlegen würde. Hermine war eigens hierher gekommen um zu beobachten, wie er sich seiner Lust hingab - der Lust, die sie entfacht hatte.

Doch sie hatte sie auf gänzlich andere Art entfacht.

Es waren _ihre _lüsternen Gedanken gewesen, die ihn zu dem Spiel mit zwei Frauen getrieben hatte.

Von diesen Bildern angestachelt - und der Eifersucht, die sich trotz besseren Wissens in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt hatte, schrie alles in ihr nach Gerechtigkeit.

Eine seltsame Form von Gerechtigkeit - die Gerechtigkeit, dass sie ihre Träume ebenfalls umgesetzt wissen wollte.

Doch dies war unmöglich.

Es war nicht ihre Entscheidung.

Nicht ihre!

Severus hatte beide Frauen gleichsam verwöhnt, und sie boten sich ihm, eine wie die andere an.

Hermine wollte nicht sehen, welche diejenige sein würde, in der er sich schließlich ergoss. Sie ließ das Fernglas sinken.

Eine Weile saß sie einfach am Strand und blickte nun doch über das schwarze Meer. Sie hatte ihm geschrieben, dass sie vielleicht losschwimmen würde. Wenn jemals der richtig Zeitpunkt dafür wäre, dann jetzt - denn das unwiderstehliche Kribbeln zwischen ihren Beinen war zu einem drängenden Pochen geworden.

Nein! Sie würde sich nicht von diesen Bildern verleiten lassen selbst Hand an sich zu legen - dies war nicht _ihr _Traum dem er hier nachging, es war seiner!

Als sie nach einiger Zeit mit bloßem Auge zur Insel sah, erschien es ihr, als wären auf dem Balkon einige Lichter erloschen. Schnell hob sie das Fernglas an die Augen und erkannte Isabell, die ein Tablett in der Hand hielt und Severus Raum betrat.

Isabell verließ das Zimmer, Hermines Blick war jedoch auf Severus gerichtet. Er lag auf dem Bett und kaum hatte die Dienerin die Tür geschlossen, konnte sie erkennen, dass eine Träne über sein Gesicht lief.

Hermine stockte der Atem. Er hatte bekommen was er wollte - aber scheinbar hinterließ dies keineswegs das Gefühl der Befriedigung in ihm. Der eifersüchtige Teil in ihrem Kopf schien sie aus diesen Gedanken reißen zu wollen. 'Er hat zwei Frauen gleichzeitig gehabt - was will er denn noch?' Die Antwort kam prompt aus dem Teil ihres Geistes, der glücklicherweise immer wachsamer war, als die hämische Stimme.

'Er will von dieser Insel herunter. Er will nicht länger von der Welt hier abgeschnitten sein. Er will, dass seine Macht etwas Positives bewirkt. Er will in der Lage sein, dir deine Wünsche erfüllen - er will dich!'

Hermine ließ das Fernglas sinken und ein Gefühl der Trauer überfiel sie.

Kraftlos sank sie in den Sand und bevor die Tränen sich ihren Weg bahnen konnten wurde sie von einem neuen Gefühl ergriffen.

Sie kannte es inzwischen nur zu gut.

"Nein", hauchte sie, doch das Wort erklang schon nicht mehr in der Weite der Küste, sondern im Labor der Sphäre.

* * *

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Das Feuer knisterte zufrieden vor sich hin. Hermine sah nervös darauf und brachte nur zögerlich ihre Frage hervor: "Du hast mich gerufen. Was soll ich tun?" 

Die Antwort kam augenblicklich.

"Bereite einen Trank."

Hermine sah sich um. Der Tisch war leer und auch die Regale wiesen nicht die geringste Zutat auf.

"Was für einen Trank?"

Das Feuer knisterte jetzt lauter und Funken stoben daraus hervor.

"Meisterschülerin - egal welchen Trank ich jetzt von dir fordern würde - dein Kopf ist so leer wie die Tische und die Regale hier. Doch sehe ich einen Wunsch, der schon lange in dir geschlummert hat nun so deutlich, dass ich ihn dir gewähren werde."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und wich vor dem Feuer zurück.

"Nein...ich...nein."

Erneut knisterte es heftig und ein großer Holzscheit zerfiel in zwei Teile.

"Dein Meister ist ebenso von diesem Wunsch erfüllt wie du. Doch nun, da ich dir die Möglichkeit gebe, willst du deine eigenen Begierden leugnen? Warum?"

Hermine starrte auf den Tisch, als könne sie nur mit der Kraft ihrer Augen dort Zutaten, Kessel und Tiegel erscheinen lassen, damit sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihren wilden Phantasien weglenken könnte.

"Je mehr du versuchst es zu verbergen, desto mehr rückt es in den Vordergrund. Es ist ungewöhnlich einen Gast in die Sphäre zu lassen - doch ich werde auch diesen Wunsch gewähren. Er wird glauben, es sei nur ein Traum. Dein Meister hält bereits jetzt deinen Brief in den Händen. Er wird wissen, dass du ihn gesehen hast."

Hermine versuchte ihre Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass Thomas diese Situation aufgedrängt wird. Er wird glauben er träumt, aber ich werde wissen, dass er nicht freiwillig hier war."

Das Feuer schwieg für einen Moment als wolle es etwas anderem nachspüren, dann erwiderte es: "Thomas Grey hat gerade einen äußerst lebhaften Traum. Willst du ihn sehen?"

Hermine wusste, dass es falsch war, dennoch nickte sie.

Im Herzen des Feuers tauchte ein Bild auf.

Es zeigte Thomas, wie er sie fest umschlungen hielt und seine Hände ihre nackten Pobacken umklammert hielten, während sie ein Bein um seine Hüfte schlang. Dann verschwand das Bild wieder.

Das Feuer holte sie mit sanfter Stimme zurück.

"Er wird die Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse hier für den eindrucksvollsten Traum halten, den er je erlebte. Es ist keine Frage mehr, ob _du_ es ihm gewährst hierher zu kommen. Denn ich habe es bereits entschieden. Du wirst lernen deine Wünsche zu akzeptieren und sie nicht länger zu verdrängen. Es schadet deiner geistigen Entwicklung, wenn du dir selbst Fesseln anlegst, die nicht nötig wären."

Hermine konnte kaum glauben, was das Feuer von ihr verlangte. Es war _ihr _Wunsch, sicherlich, aber ihn so plötzlich in die Tat umsetzen zu können, machte ihr dennoch Angst.

Diese Angst vibrierte in ihrer Stimme, als sie ihren letzten Einwand formulierte: "Aber Severus, er wird nicht in der Lage sein...er wird es gerade jetzt nicht benötigen...Himmel! Er hatte gerade Sex!"

Nun schien das Feuer ein lachendes Geräusch von sich zu geben.

"Meisterschülerin - in der Sphäre sind die Gesetze der Natur aufgehoben. Er wird in der Lage sein - glaube mir!"

* * *

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

"Hermine?" 

Er schien leicht verwirrt, als er sie sah. Dann blickte er sich um.

Severus hielt noch ihren Brief in den Händen, dann schien er endgültig zu begreifen wo er war.

"Eben tauchte dieser Brief mitten in meinem Kamin auf. Nun begreife ich, warum ihn keine Eule brachte. Ich hätte bereits in diesem Moment ahnen müssen, dass ich mich in der Sphäre wiederfinden würde, denn das Feuer entflammte von selbst, als ich gerade einschlafen wollte. Du warst also an der Küste?"

Hermine nickte und sah ihm fest in die Augen, antwortete jedoch nicht.

"Ich schrieb dir, dass ich auf diese Art versuchen würde meinen Kopf frei zu bekommen."

"Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf", erwiderte sie knapp.

Er trat auf sie zu und seine Hand griff nach ihrem Gesicht.

Seine Finger wanderten sanft über ihre Wange, als er fragte: "Was ist es dann? Was macht dich so nervös?"

Hermine sah die Wärme in seinen Augen und fand zögerlich den Mut auszusprechen, was er unbedingt wissen musste: "Wir werden heute einen Gast haben."

Augenblicklich trat ein Funkeln in seine Augen und seine Stimme klang rau, als er fragte: "Thomas?"

Hermine nickte stumm.

Er hielt ihren Blick gefangen, den sie abwenden wollte.

"Das Feuer reagiert auf deine Wünsche. Auf verborgene und auch auf die, die du am liebsten verdrängen würdest. Aber sie sind da, Hermine. Du weißt, dass jeder von uns dreien sich genau danach sehnt. Willst du es?"

Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen, als wolle sie ihrem Gefühl nachspüren. Schließlich öffnete sie sie wieder, sah ihn ernst an und sagte: "Ja - ich will es!"

Erst jetzt schien das Feuer seine Ankündigung wahr zu machen.

Hinter Severus erschien Thomas und sah die beiden an, als wäre ihm die Situation völlig vertraut.

Er trug ebenfalls ein einfaches Gewand und schien die neuen Gegebenheiten als eine Kapriole seines Traumes anzusehen.

Severus nickte ihm kurz zu und Hermine spürte, wie bei diesem stillen Einverständnis zwischen den Männern ihr Unterleib sich voller Erwartung zusammenzog.

Severus wandte sich ihr erneut zu und begann ganz sanft seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten zu lassen. Sie hielt den Atem an, als er ihre Robe über ihren Kopf streifte. Kein Wort würde nun mehr zwischen ihnen fallen, doch dies wäre auch nicht nötig.

Sie genoss die Blicke der beiden Männer, die ihren Körper zu verschlingen schienen. Severus begann ihren Hals zu küssen und seine Hände griffen in ihr Haar, um ihren Kopf sanft in den Nacken zu ziehen. Dann küsste er ihren Mund - erst sanft, doch schließlich immer drängender. Hermine fühlte seine Erektion gegen ihre Scham ragen und drängte sich dichter an ihn. Doch plötzlich schob er sie entschieden ein Stück zurück. Sofort spürte sie den zweiten Mann hinter sich - Thomas. Hermine wollte sich zu ihm umdrehen, doch Severus hielt sie fest.

Auch Thomas Küsse erkundeten ihren Hals und ihre Schultern. Seine Erektion drängte gegen ihren Po und sie fühlte, wie seine Hände ihren Körper umschlangen, damit er zielstrebig ihre Scham erkunden konnte.

Severus legte eine Hand an die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels, um ihre Beine ein Stück weiter zu spreizen, damit Thomas leichter Zugang fände.

Hermine unterdrückte ihr Stöhnen nicht, als Thomas Finger tief in sie drang. Nur wenige Augenblicke später leistete Severus ihm auf diese Art Gesellschaft.

Bereits jetzt ahnte sie, was es bedeutete von zwei Männern gleichzeitig in Besitz genommen zu werden.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, als die Stöße der beiden heftiger wurden. Doch ehe sie den Höhepunkt erreichte, schienen die beiden einen stillschweigenden Pakt geschlossen zu haben. Fast gleichzeitig zogen sie ihre Finger aus ihr zurück. Hermine hatte keine Zeit diesem Verlust nachzutrauern, denn Severus drehte sie und umfasste ihre Arme von hinten. Er zog sie sanft mit sich, während Thomas seine Robe zu Boden gleiten ließ.

Severus dirigierte sie mit sich gemeinsam rückwärts bis an den Tisch, auf den er sich setzte und sie, mit dem Gesicht zu Thomas gewandt, auf seinen Schoß zog. Zum ersten Mal erkannte Hermine, warum die Frauen im Schleier Thomas seinen Spitznamen gegeben hatten. Sie atmete tief durch, als sie sich darüber klar wurde, dass sie dieses gewaltige Glied bald in sich spüren sollte.

Sie wollte sich zu Severus umwenden, von dem sie kein Lachen gehört hatte, dessen Körper aber verdächtig in dieser Weise erbebte.

Ehe sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte, spreizte er ihre Beine so weit, dass sie augenblicklich wieder zu Thomas sah.

Dieser Riese von Mann stand nun genau vor ihr und Hermine hielt den Atem an, als er sich langsam aber bestimmt in sie schob. Sie erzitterte in Severus Armen, während Thomas sie völlig ausfüllte. Hermine glaubte vor Lust zu zerspringen, und für einen Moment bildete sie sich ein, Severus atemlose Stimme zu hören, die ihr zuraunte: "Genieße es."

Ihre Augen wurden groß, als die Bedeutung seiner Worte genauso in sie einzudringen schien, wie der Mann, der vor ihr stand und sich nun in aufreibend langsamen Bewegungen in ihr zu bewegen begann, während sie unter sich die pochende Härte ihres geliebten Meisters durch den Stoff seiner Sphärenrobe spürte.

Severus' Atem in ihrem Nacken wurde mit jedem von Thomas sanften aber tiefen Stößen intensiver. The Giant griff nach ihren Händen, hob sie hoch und drückte sie so weit nach hinten, bis er sie hinter Severus' Kopf zusammengebracht hatte. Sie verstand und hielt sich dort fest. Gleichzeitig streckte sie dadurch ihren Oberkörper auf erregende Weise und fühlte im gleichen Moment, wie der Zaubertrankmeister seine Arme um sie herumlegte und mit den schlanken Händen ihre Brüste umfasste, um diese gerade so fest zusammenzudrücken, daß der zarte Schmerz sich in Lust gewandelt zu dem Gefühl in ihrem Schoß hinzugesellte und es verstärkte. Hermine versuchte diese Empfindungen zu koordinieren, als Snapes Hände an ihr herabglitten und ihre ohnehin schon gespreizten Beine unter den Oberschenkeln, fast in den Kniekehlen fassten und hochhoben, so daß sie sich für Thomas noch weiter öffnete, als dies ohnehin schon der Fall gewesen war. Ohne daß ein Wort gefallen war, übernahm Thomas ihre Beine und hielt sie nun unter ihren Knien weit gespreizt mit seinen Händen auseinander und drückte ihre Oberschenkel dabei sogar noch stärker in Snapes Richtung, als hätten die beiden dies schon hunderte Male getan. Severus' Hände ließen los und strichen nun so aufreizend über die Innenseite ihrer gespreizten Schenkeln wieder nach unten, daß Hermine ein lautes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Gefällt dir das?", hauchte er ihr von hinten ins Ohr und Hermine nickte unkontrolliert.

„Ich will wissen, ob es dir gefällt...", wiederholte er die Frage und erwartete offensichtlich eine gesprochene Antwort.

„Ja..." stöhnte sie leise in Thomas' Stöße hinein.

„Was daran gefällt dir, Hermine?"

Sie schwieg – unfähig auszusprechen, was sie dachte.

...und beide Männer hielten gleichzeitig inne in dem, was sie taten.

Thomas legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und lächelte sie auf eine sehr seltsame Weise an.

„Macht... weiter!", hauchte Hermine, aber keiner der Beiden regte sich.

Es war jetzt Thomas der in einem ähnlichen Ton, wie Severus gerade eben fragte: „Was daran gefällt dir, Hermine?"

‚Sie würden nicht weitermachen', durchfuhr sie die Erkenntnis! Sie musste... aber sie konnte nicht... doch...

„Daß es so tief ist..." flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und spürte, wie ihr, obwohl sie sich mitten im Liebesakt befanden, die Schamesröte ins Gesicht schoß. Aber gleichzeitig fühlte sie auch, wie diese Situation sie noch weiter erregte.

„Daß ich euch beide spüren kann...", ergänzte sie – nun schon etwas sicherer.

„Daß ich mich fallen lassen kann und ihr mich haltet...", begann es jetzt zu sprudeln und Thomas schob seinen Unterleib mit einem harten Ruck nach vorne und spießte sie dramatisch härter als bisher auf sich auf.

Es fühlte sich an, wie eine Explosion aus Gier und Lust in ihrem Unterleib und Hermine warf den Kopf in den Nacken, bis er auf Severus' Schulter zu liegen kam und schrie diese Empfindung laut heraus.

Snape umfasste sie im gleichen Moment mit einem Arm komplett um die Taille und hielt sie so unverrückbar auf seinem Schoß, während die Finger seiner anderen Hand den Weg zwischen ihre Schenkel fanden. Erst schob er zwei Finger zwischen sie und die machtvolle Erektion des zweiten Mannes und weitete sie damit einen kurzen Moment so sehr, daß sie glaubte, reißen zu müssen, aber in der nächsten Sekunde hatte er seine Finger wieder aus ihr herausgleiten lassen und verteilte die heiße Flüssigkeit aus ihrem Inneren über die vor Erregung steil aufstehende Perle im Zentrum ihrer Lust. Ein weiterer Schrei entfloh Hermine, leiser zwar, aber auch enthemmter und natürlicher – freiwilliger als der erste, als er begann, sie zwischen den Schenkeln zu reiben, während Thomas nun mit jedem Stoß tiefer und härter in sie einstieß.

„Bei Merlin! Sie ist so eng!", jubelte Thomas keuchend und seine Augen glühten von der Lust die sich in seinem Glied manifestierte.

„Das müsstest du spüren!", empfahl er seinem Mitspieler, der nun tatsächlich leise lachte, während Hermine sich auf seinem Schoß unter den tiefen Stößen und seinen geschickt reibenden Fingerspitzen wandte.

„Das werde ich, mein Freund, das werde ich... aber wir haben Zeit..." hauchte seine Stimme rauh hinter Hermines Rücken.

Thomas nickte entschieden mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen und steigerte unfassbarerweise sein Tempo.

Hermine fühlte, wie sie Stoß um Stoß immer und immer wieder ganz und gar ausgefüllt wurde und wie ihre Feuchtigkeit um Thomas' herum immer heftiger, immer geschmeidiger wurde, bis sich ihr Unterleib zusammenzog und sie fühlen konnte, wie sie dem Höhepunkt entgegenflog.

Der Arm, der sie umfasst hielt, bewegte sich ein wenig auf ihr und plötzlich wurden Severus' Fingerspitzen langsamer. Hermine hätte beinahe vor Enttäuschung aufgeschrieen, aber die Härte die nach wie vor in sie hineinstieß, hielt sie auf dem Level und so schwieg sie.

„Die Lady ist gleich so weit.", schmunzelte Thomas, während er gleichzeitig genießend den Kopf in den Nacken legte und sie mit der Gleichmäßigkeit und der Härte eines Hammerwerks füllte.

„Ich weiß, Thomas, ich weiß..." erwiderte Snape, ließ ihre Scham komplett los, ließ auch ihre Taille los und schob stattdessen seine Hände erneut unter ihre Knie und zog sie so weit an sich heran, daß sie beinahe neben Hermines Kopf waren.

Als Thomas den nächsten Stoß ausübte, glaubte Hermine auf der Stelle explodieren zu müssen! Durch die neue Stellung erreichte er in ihr einen Punkt, den sie nur aus Sagen und Legenden kannte. Wieder und wieder stieß seine Spitze in ihr dagegen und nun gab es kein Halten mehr. Sie fühlte, wie sich endgültig und unaufhaltsam alles zusammenzog und als der Orgasmus sie überrollte, konnte sie nicht verhindern, daß sie erneut laut aufschrie und Laute von sich gab, die sie noch nie von sich selbst gehört hatte. Doch noch bevor der Höhepunkt abgeebbt war, hatte Thomas sich nach vorne gebeugt und presste seine Lippen auf ihre, so daß die letzten Ausläufer ihrer Lustlaute sich in seinem Mund verloren, während er sie auf eine Weise küsste, die allein schon ausgereicht hätte, um sie zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.

Sie bebte am ganzen Körper und hatte ermattet ihre Hände in Severus' Nacken gelöst und sinken lassen.

Er hielt sie noch immer in der Position in der sie gekommen war und noch immer war Thomas in ihr – der offensichtlich noch keinen Grund dafür sah, die Sache für sich zu beenden.

Wie durch einen Nebel hindurch hörte sie Thomas sagen: „Ich würde sagen, der Anfang ist gemacht. Jetzt können wir langsam loslegen..."

In ihrer völligen Verwirrung angesichts dieser Worte, öffnete sie die Augen und sah und fühlte, wie die Männer sie hochhoben. Letztendlich war es Thomas der sie trug und zu dem Teppich vor dem Feuer brachte, während Snape sich nun ebenfalls die Robe vom Körper zog um sich dann zu ihnen zu gesellen.

Thomas setzte sich bequem im Schneidersitz auf den Teppich und ließ Hermine, mit dem Rücken zu sich, auf seinem Schoß Platz nehmen. In dieser Pose konnte Hermine deutlich fühlen, daß seine Erregung kein bisschen abgenommen hatte. Aber schon wenige Sekunden später fühlte sie seine Erektion nicht mehr unter sich, weil er unter ihren Rücken und ihren Po gegriffen hatte und sie nun mit seiner unfassbaren Kraft ein gutes Stück hochhob und so hielt – so daß ihr Unterleib auf Severus' Brusthöhe zum Halten kam. Ganz automatisch hielt Hermine sich auch hier hinter dem Nacken des Mannes fest, der sie hielt und sah atemlos zu, wie Severus genüsslich ihre Beine in dieser Position erneut spreizte und so nah an sie herankam, daß er ihre Knie auf seine Schultern legen konnte. Thomas hob ihren Po noch ein wenig mehr an, so daß Severus nun nur noch genießend den Kopf senken brauchte.

Als seine Zunge durch ihre noch bebende, extrem empfindliche Spalte hindurchleckte, sog Hermine zischend die Luft ein, fühlte aber augenblicklich, wie die gerade ausgeklungen geglaubte Erregung in einer warmen, intensiven Welle zurückkehrte. Er umkreiste mit der Zungenspitze ihre empfindlichste Stelle, die im Moment eigentlich noch viel zu empfindlich war, um erneut berührt zu werden, aber er ging so sanft vor, so hauchzart, daß Hermine durch den hellen Schmerz der Überempfindlichkeit auch eine heiße Ladung Erregung fühlte. Sie ließ sich ganz in Thomas Arme sinken, ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals gedrückt und wimmerte die unbekannten Gefühle leise in seine Haut.

Als Severus die Empfindlichkeit ihrer Scham mit seiner Zungenfertigkeit zurück in den reinen Genussbereich gebracht hatte, senkte er plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung, drei Finger in sie und Thomas hatte für einen kurzen Moment seine liebe Mühe damit, die Frau in seinen Armen festzuhalten, die sich vor Lust weit nach oben durchbog und einen erschrockenen Laut purer Lust von sich gab.

Thomas stöhnte, angemacht von ihrer Reaktion, beinahe ebenso laut auf und ein zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht des Zaubertrankmeisters.

Er löste sich von ihr und auf ein Fingerschnippen von ihm, waren sie plötzlich umgeben von unzähligen großen und kleinen, herrlich weichen, herrlich bequemen Kissen und Decken. Sie waren sogar unter ihnen und Snape legte sich halb sitzend in einen großen Kissenhaufen hinein, während Thomas Hermine auf seinen Schoß zurückgleiten ließ.

Aber diesmal kam sie nicht einfach nur so auf ihm zu sitzen. Diesmal dirigierte er sie so auf sich herab, daß sie, noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm, mit fast schmerzhaft weit gespreizten Beinen, die nur über die Zehenspitzen ihrer gestreckten Füße Halt auf dem jetzt so weichen Boden bekamen, beim Herabgleiten auf sein Glied gestoßen und von ihm erneut ausgefüllt wurde.

Thomas hielt sie an den ausgebreiteten Oberschenkeln und hob sie nun Stoß um Stoß von sich hoch und wieder auf sich herab.

Hermine hielt sich nur noch mit einem Arm an seinem Hals fest, während die Hand ihres anderen Arms ohne, daß sie darüber nachgedacht hätte – und ohne, daß sie es hätte verhindern könnten, zwischen ihre Schenkel glitt und den Ritt mit einem Tanz ihrer Fingerspitzen auf ihrer Klitoris begleitete. Sie hatte den Kopf selbstvergessen nach hinten gegen Thomas' Schulter gelegt und genoß mit jeder Faser, was er mit ihr tat. Sie stöhnte, sie wimmerte, sie ließ sich treiben und bot ihre komplette, inzwischen von einem glänzenden Schweißfilm überzogene Front den beinahe fiebrig anmutenden Blicken ihres Meisters dar.

Thomas knurrte seine Lust in nur noch mäßig kontrollierten Geräuschen heraus, sah aber, im Gegensatz zu Hermine genau, wie sehr Severus den Anblick genoß.

„Sieh ihn an, Hermine...", kratzte seine Stimme plötzlich und als würde ihr Snapes Anwesenheit erst jetzt bewusst, riß die Meisterschülerin die Augen auf und starrte Severus an.

Kurz schien es, als wachse ihr die Situation über den Kopf, aber als Thomas das nächste Mal in sie hineinstieß, stöhnte sie laut auf und konnte nicht anders, als sich wieder den Empfindungen zu ergeben. Jetzt allerdings mit weit offenen Augen und in dem vollen Bewusstsein, daß Severus vor ihr saß, sich selbst sehr ruhig und entspannt rieb, während er ihr mit brennendem, aber ganz offensichtlich rundum zufriedenen Blick zusah, wie sie sich von Thomas nehmen ließ.

Sie ließ die Augen sogar offen, als es ihr zum zweiten Mal kam und sie den Orgasmus mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen durch sich hindurch und über sich hinweggleiten ließ.

Snape zuckte in diesem Moment kurz, hielt in seinen Selbstberührungen inne und schloß für einen langen Atemzug die Augen – offenbar um nicht selbst über die Grenze gestoßen zu werden.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, hatte Thomas sie von sich heruntergehoben und einfach neben sich auf den Boden gleiten lassen, wo sie erst einmal wie betäubt liegen blieb und versuchte, mit dem Gefühl in ihrem Körper und in ihrer Seele fertigzuwerden. Sie genoß das seidige Gefühl der Kissen auf denen sie lag und als Severus und Thomas plötzlich wieder bei ihr waren und begannen, sie gemeinsam Zentimeter für Zentimeter mit ihren Händen zu streicheln, zu massieren und zu vewöhnen, verwandelte sie sich in eine weiche, entspannte Masse, die sich nicht vorstellen konnte, daß noch irgendetwas anderes in dieser Nacht geschehen könnte, als dies jetzt.

Doch ehe sie sich versah, fühlte sie die deutlich geschickteren Hände von Severus heraus, als er sich intensiver mit den jetzt sehr warmen Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel beschäftigte, während Thomas, der sie auf den Rücken gedreht hatte, seine Zunge abwechselnd um ihre beiden Brüste kreisen ließ und immer wieder zärtlich aber bestimmt die Brustwarzen ansaugte und vorsichtig mit den Zähnen daran knabberte.

Als Thomas kurz aufstand, sie wieder auf den Bauch drehte und sie über einen dicken Kissenstapel legte, ließ sie sich erst lachend darüber hängen, bis ihr die exponierte Position bewusst wurde. Es war jetzt so, als stünde sie auf allen Vieren und reckte ihren runden Po Severus entgegen.

Genau in dem Moment in dem sie sich aus dieser Position hochrappeln wollte, packte Thomas sie von vorne an den Handgelenken und zog sie so weit nach vorne, daß sie mit dem Kopf fast auf dem Boden aufkam, wodurch sich ihr Po über dem Kissenrund noch weiter in die Höhe streckte. Und im selben Moment fühlte sie Severus von hinten an sich herankommen.

Er kniete hinter ihr, zwischen ihren leicht gespreizten Knien und schob seine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel, berührte dort die von den erlebten Orgasmen tropfende Feuchtigkeit und verrieb sie – bis weit nach oben zwischen ihre Pobacken. .. Hermine zuckte zurück und versuchte, sich aus dem Griff von Thomas zu winden, der ihre Handgelenke stramm und unverrückbar umfasst hielt. Sie versuchte, Severus zwischen ihren Beinen wegzudrücken, aber nichts half. Obwohl sie keineswegs sicher war, daß sie mit dem einverstanden war, was gerade geschah, erregte sie der Gedanke doch gleichzeitig so sehr, daß sie nicht mit Worten protestierte, sondern sich nur unter ihren Händen wand. Aber entweder wollten die Männer es nicht verstehen – oder sie ignorierten es...

Als Severus sanft gegen den engen Widerstand ihrer hinteren Pforte drückte, glaubte Hermine, daß sein Unterfangen vollkommen unmöglich sei. Doch mit vorsichtigen, kleinen, immer und immer wieder wiederholten Anläufen, drang er tiefer und tiefer in sie ein und als er den engen Muskel überwunden hatte und sich tiefer in sie schob, glaubte Hermine, vor Lust zerfließen zu müssen. Und als er dann gleichzeitig um sie herumgriff und ihre Klitoris rieb, während er sie von hinten nahm, erbrannte Hermine so lichterloh, daß sie das Gefühl hatte, der gewaltigste Orgasmus den sie jemals erleben konnte, rase ungebremst auf sie zu. Ihr Atem ging schwer, was aber zum Teil auch an ihrer ungewöhnlichen Position lag.

„Willst du nicht auch, Thomas?", fragte Severus plötzlich mit heiserer Stimme und Thomas lachte zur Antwort.

Er hielt Hermines Handgelenke zwar weiterhin fest umklammert, schob sich selbst aber in der Knieenden Position in der er war, näher an sie heran. Als er kurz ihren Oberkörper an ihren Armen hochhob, drückte Snape von der Seite ein weiteres Kissen unter ihre Brust, so daß sie mit ihrem Kopf nun praktisch in Thomas Schoß lag und seine mächtige, glänzende Erektion direkt vor Augen hatte.

Ohne daß es ihr bewusst war, leckte sie sich augenblicklich über die Lippen und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er ihr seinen Pfahl zwischen eben diese geschoben und quittierte ihre auf der Stelle beginnenden Bemühungen mit einem wohligen Laut.

Hermine wußte nicht, wie ihr geschah, als sie gleichzeitig von vorne und von hinten gefüllt wurde und nur noch Genuß zu sein schien. Sie leckte, liebkoste, bekam teilweise kaum Luft und genoß gleichzeitig jeden Stoß den sie von hinten empfing und die Hände, die überall auf ihr waren, endlos. Nichts war mehr in ihrem Kopf, als diese beiden Männer, die sie voll und ganz in Besitz nahmen – und sie damit zur begehrenswertesten Frau der Welt machten!

Plötzlich, während sie selbst erneut fühlen konnte, wie sie sich einem Gipfel näherte, fühlte sie, wie sich der Bereich unter ihren Lippen zusammenzuziehen begann und mit einem hörbaren Geräusch zog Thomas sich aus ihr zurück, ließ aber auch dabei nicht ihre Handgelenke los.

Severus zog sich ebenfalls aus ihr zurück. Für einen Moment blieb Hermine zuckend und bebend auf dem Kissenstapel liegen, bis sie Severus' Stimme hörte.

„Sie ist bereit, Thomas. Nimm sie dir."

Und noch ehe sie dabei ein Mitspracherecht bekam, war Thomas aufgestanden und hatte sie auf ihre wackeligen Beine gezogen.

Er lachte leise.

„Sie ist zu wackelig." Schmunzelte er und Hermine fragte sich, für w a s sie wohl zu wackelig war, aber noch bevor sie fragen konnte, antwortete Severus: „Dann auf dem Boden..."

Und Thomas setzte sich, mit ihr im Arm, wieder in die weichen Kissen. Diesmal so, daß er, wie Snape vorher, einen ganzen Haufen davon im Rücken hatte, so daß er fast aufrecht saß.

Er zog sie auf sich, und ohne daß auch nur der Ansatz eines protestierenden Lautes von ihr zu hören gewesen wäre, ließ Hermine zu, daß er sich mit seinem mächtigen Glied in den gleichen Eingang drückte, in dem Severus bis gerade zu Gast gewesen war. Sie glaubte von dem Druck zu platzen, aber als sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte, war es hirnverdrehend erregend und sie versuchte gar nicht erst, die Führung über das zu übernehmen, was nun folgte. Mit einer Kraft, als hätten sie gerade eben erst begonnen, hob und senkte er sie, indem er sie so fest an der Taille fasste, daß sie sicher war, daß sie von dem Griff blaue Flecken zurückbehalten würde. Erst als jeder Stoß mehr ein Gleiten wurde, ließ er ihre Taille los und unter einem lauten Stöhnen des zusehenden Severus packte er ihren Kopf und küsste sie so intensiv und wild, daß sie unkontrollierte Laute von sich gab, die von intensivster Lust zeugten.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, daß sie erneut fühlte, wie sich alles in ihrem Zentrum zusammenzog und gleichzeitig bettelte sie um die erneute Erfüllung. Betete, daß Thomas lange genug durchhalten würde, damit sie noch einmal den Höhepunkt erklimmen konnte. Doch exakt in diesem Moment hob er sie von sich runter.

Sie versuchte mit einem verworrenen Protestlaut auf ihm zu bleiben aber er entschied dies mit eisernem Griff für sie.

„Ganz ruhig, junge Lady... ganz ruhig!" lachte er guttural und offenbar ebenso dicht vor einem Orgasmus wie sie.

Zu ihrer Überraschung drehte er sie nur auf ihrem Schoß, so daß sie wieder mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß und platzierte sie dann genau da, wo sie vorher gewesen war. Ein weiterer Schrei hallte aus ihrem Mund durch den Raum, als sie wieder bis zum Anschlag auf ihn gedrückt wurde und plötzlich wußte sie, was nun geschehen würde, denn Severus war von seinem Platz aufgestanden und kam nun ruhigen Schrittes zu ihnen herüber, ging dann vor den beiden auf die Knie und kam noch ein Stück näher, bis er unmittelbar vor Hermine kniete, die mit gespreizten Beinen von Thomas von hinten genommen wurde und vor innerer Hitze kein Wort mehr zustande brachte.

Er griff ihren Kopf und während Thomas sie hart von hinten stieß, küsste Severus sie unendlich zärtlich auf die vom Keuchen trockenen Lippen, erkundete jeden Winkel mit seiner Zungenspitze, ließ seine Hände dabei über ihre schmerzhaft angespannten Brüste streichen und mit den harten Brustwarzen spielen.

Hermine schmolz...

Und dann gingen in ihr die Lichter aus, als sie Severus Erregung an ihrem noch ungefüllten Eingang spürte. Als er in sie eindrang wurde sie beinahe ohnmächtig und die Welle die sie ergriff, brachte sie unmittelbar bis unter die Kante des Möglichen. Durch die bereits genossenen Höhepunkte, war es nun aber nicht mehr so einfach, sie über den Zenit zu katapultieren und so fühlte sie, wie Severus sich machtvoll und sich ganz diesem Rausch hingebend in sie schob und sie von vorne genauso nahm, wie Thomas es von hinten tat.

Sie fühlte beide in sich, nur getrennt von der dünnen Wand zwischen ihnen, aber es war – und das offenbar auch für die beiden – als wären sie in ein und dem selben Himmel der Ekstase. Und genau das war es, für alle drei – Ekstase pur – grenzenlos, tabulos.

Severus löste seine Lippen und seine Hände nicht mehr von ihr und auch Thomas Lippen und Finger waren überall. Sie trank ihren Meister wie ein Lebenselixier und fühlte, wie sie alle drei sich so dermaßen in diesen letzten Akt hineinsteigerten, daß ihre Körper vom Schweiß glänzend gemacht, aufeinander zu gleiten begannen und dem ganzen noch eine zusätzliche Komponente des grenzenlosen Genusses gaben.

Als Thomas plötzlich als erster die Grenze überschritt und sich sehr laut, halb schreiend, in seinem Höhepunkt wand, packte es auch Snape, dessen Bewegungen nur einen Atemzug später unkoordiniert wurden. Und als Hermine fühlte, wie die beiden Männer sich lang, intensiv und pulsierend in sie ergossen, war es auch um sie endgültig erneut geschehen und diesmal so intensiv und so langandauernd, daß sie zitternd und nach Luft schnappend tatsächlich in eine kurze Ohnmacht sank, aus der sie aber bereits wieder erwacht war, als Thomas und Severus sich völlig erschlagen mit ihr auf die Kissen gleiten ließen, während sie sich aus ihr lösten und dann einfach mit ihr so liegen blieben.

Sie lag wie in einem Kokon aus Mann.

Sie alle atmeten noch schwer und Hermine fühlte es mit dem Rücken gegen Thomas gepresst und gleichzeitig in Severus' Arm liegend, daß auch ihre Herzschläge sich nur langsam beruhigten. Aber alle drei waren sie von dem Erlebten so erfüllt, so erledigt und so befriedigt, daß sie kurz einschliefen.

Hermine wußte nicht, wie lange sie geschlafen hatten, als sie davon wach wurde, daß vier Hände über ihre Haut und ihre Haare strichen.

Sie öffnete die Augen und es waren tatsächlich noch beide da... sie hatten in der Sphäre geschlafen...

Würden sie jetzt tatsächlich...? Nein... Severus lächelte auf eine Weise, wie sie ihn noch nie hatte lächeln sehen. Er schien offenbar ihren Gedanken zu erraten. Aber gleichzeitig richtete er sich auf und erhob sich letztendlich ganz.

Thomas tat es ihm gleich und so stand auch Hermine schweren Herzens auf und sah etwas unsicher zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her.

„Und was geschieht jetzt?", fragte sie etwas nervös.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Jetzt gibt es eigentlich nur noch eine einzige Sache zu klären."

Hermine und Thomas schauten ihn fragend an.

Ihre Blicke wurden noch etwas verwunderter, als er Hermine bei den Schultern fasste und ein Stück zur Seite schob, bevor er zu Thomas zurückkehrte.

Dieser blickte ihn nur verwirrt an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich eine zweite Gelegenheit dafür bekomme, mein Versprechen einzulösen."

Die Verwirrung in Thomas' Gesicht wurde nicht weniger, aber Snape sprach weiter.

„Ich sollte es dir sagen. Ok, ich sage es dir. Ich bin Severus."

Und in diesem Moment holte er aus und schlug Thomas mit einem gezielten Hieb und aller Kraft die er hatte, ins Gesicht.

Thomas, der mit dem wirklich brutalen Schlag absolut nicht gerechnet hatte, flog nach hinten weg, Hermine schrie laut auf und unter dem lauten, befreiten und beinahe glücklich klingenden Lachen von Zaubertrankmeister Severus Snape lösten sie alle drei sich wieder auf und die Sphäre entließ, Meister, Schülerin und Gast...

* * *

_... ok - ein Satz aus der Einleitung war aus Spannungsgründen ein bißchen gelogen... Kira hat nie "die Protagonisten weiterreichen " geschrieben - der genaue Wortlaut in ihrer Mail war "die JUNGS weiterreichen" - LACH - - - Satia_


	101. Chapter 101

**Kapitel 101**

* * *

27. September, London

Geliebter Severus,

vermutlich fragst du dich, ob ich bereue was geschehen ist.

Sage mir, wenn ich mit dieser Vermutung falsch liege. Aber so wie du von Anfang an meine Entwicklung - meinen moralischen Verfall - miterlebt und beobachtet hast, so intensiv warst du am Höhepunkt desselbigen beteiligt, deshalb glaube ich, dass es dich interessiert, was ich darüber denke.

Diese Worte lassen dich nun sicher vermuten, dass ich es bereue. Nein, tue ich nicht.

Ich mag heute keine blumigen Metaphern benutzen - nein, ich bereue es nicht - das muss reichen.

Es geht mir so gut wie lange nicht mehr. Ein wenig erschöpft fühle ich mich heute - und etwas wund...ziemlich, um ehrlich zu sein - aber es bewirkt dennoch nicht, dass ich auch nur eine Minute, von dem was in der Sphäre geschah, bereue, zudem bin ich Heilerin, nicht wahr?

Ich hoffe du empfindest genauso und es hat sich nicht das Gefühl bei dir eingestellt, dass du mich nun mit anderen Augen siehst als zuvor - natürlich sollst du mich durchaus mit anderen Augen sehen - aber ich hoffe, dass sie mir die gleiche Liebe entgegenbringen wie vor diesem Liebesspiel zu dritt.

Es gibt jedoch wohl Dinge, die ich niemals verstehen werde. Ich weiß, dass du Thomas diesen Schlag angekündigt hast - aber nach alle dem? Ist dies eines der Versprechen unter Männern gewesen, die nicht gebrochen werden dürfen?

Ja, ich weiß aus welchem Grunde du glaubst, dass er ihn verdient hatte...und Thomas schien auch zu glauben, dass er ihn verdient hatte...vermutlich sollte ich nicht länger darüber nachdenken, wenn es für euch beide in Ordnung ist. Aber was ich mich frage ist Folgendes - hat die Sphäre den Schlag im Nachhinein ungeschehen gemacht, oder wird Thomas mit einem gewaltig brummenden Schädel erwachen und genau wissen, dass dies alles nicht nur ein Traum war.

Als wäre es nicht schon schwer genug, ihm jetzt überhaupt wieder gegenübertreten zu müssen, frage ich mich nun ständig, ob er weiß, dass er mit uns an diesem Ort war, und dass alles was geschah genauso real ist, wie die Folgen deines Schlages. Doch muss dies wirklich einen Unterschied für mich machen? Als ich dir von meinen Wünschen berichtete, ging ich nicht davon aus, dass einer von uns es nur für einen Traum halten würde. Es war mit diesem Gedanken irgendwie trotzdem leichter für mich...ich frage mich nun, wie sich dies alles auf Thomas und meine Zusammenarbeit auswirken wird.

Aber im Moment möchte ich mir all diese Fragen eigentlich gar nicht stellen.

Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl mit euch beiden zusammen zu sein. Beängstigend - das muss ich zugeben - aber äußerst reizvoll.

Doch nun genug davon!

Ich habe deine Bücher. Merkwürdigerweise gab es keinerlei Lieferschwierigkeiten, zumindest nicht bei Florish&Blotts. Etwas umständlicher war die Beschaffung des Buches deiner Mutter. Es hat mich ein wenig erstaunt, wie teilnahmslos du ihren Namen mit auf die Liste gesetzt hast - noch mehr erstaunt hat es mich, nachdem ich es aufschlug...wie gesagt war es nicht ganz leicht es zu besorgen, denn ich wollte nicht irgendein Exemplar, sondern...nein, sieh selbst!

Ich hoffe, die Bücher können dazu beitragen, eine Lösung zu finden.

Im Moment habe ich das Gefühl, wir kommen keinen Schritt weiter.

Auch Harry hat bislang nur erfahren, dass das Ministerium eine eigene Abteilung für Feuerzauber eingerichtet hat.

Diese Abteilung wird streng geheimgehalten. Niemand weiß genau wer ihr zugehörig ist. Es ist zum verrückt werden, denn wenn Harry sich zu offenkundig interessiert, wird man misstrauisch werden. Aber die Zeit drängt...sie drängt so sehr...aber dies brauche ich dir wohl kaum zu sagen.

Am liebsten würde ich hier alles einfach stehen und liegen lassen. Es kommt mir so unsinnig vor, gerade jetzt umzuziehen.

Hadass hat mich eben nach Harry gefragt. Sie vermisst ihn bereits jetzt - natürlich hat sie nur nach ihm gefragt, damit er ihr hilft meine Regalwand abzumontieren...ich habe mir verkniffen darauf hinzuweisen, dass wir sie mit einem Zauber lösen könnten. Wenn die beiden durch meine dumme Regalwand wieder zueinanderfinden, dann sollen sie von mir aus stundenlang dran rumschrauben.

Ich liebe dich, Severus Snape - ich liebe dich mehr als ich es in Worte fassen kann!

* * *

Anbei folgende Bücher:

-Entflammte Historie, Bertram Koogel

-Wie man die Hexe 'doch' verbrennt, Wendeline die Ulkige

-Muggeltechnologien in der magischen Variante, Hartalbert Lampion

-Fortgeschrittene Inverse Magie und Zaubertränke, Eileen Prince (Originalausgabe, mit Widmung: "Die selbe Gabe, die selbe Energie, der selbe Zorn...ob Halbblut oder Prinz entscheidest stets du allein, mein Sohn. Wähle besser als ich es getan habe. In Liebe, Mum")


	102. Chapter 102

**Kapitel 102**

* * *

28. September, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

ich kann nicht für andere Männer sprechen, wenn es um die Frage geht, ob es "in Ordnung" ist, wenn wir uns prügeln, ich kann dir nur mit relativer Sicherheit sagen, daß ich damit für Thomas weit mehr geklärt habe, als nur, daß es nicht in Ordnung war, dich zu ängstigen.  
Deutlicher als auf diese Art hätte ich ihm, gerade in Kombination mit dem was vorher war, nicht zeigen können, daß ich ihm als ganz normaler Mann gegenüberstehe und daß wir beide genau da wieder anknüpfen, wo wir aufhören mußten, als für mich damals die Verhandlungen begonnen hatten. Ich weiß nicht, ob er die Blessuren dieses Schlages mitgenommen hat, aber ich hoffe darauf. Und ja - es hatte auch etwas damit zu tun, daß ich es ihm "versprochen" hatte - nicht ahnend, daß ich wirklich eine Gelegenheit bekommen würde.  
Und um die Frage zu klären, die dir inzwischen, nach den Dingen die du mittlerweile mitbekommen hast, zwangsläufig im Kopf herumspuken muß - nein, ich bin eigentlich kein Mann, der seine Probleme mit der Faust zu klären versucht. Daß ich trotzdem eine gewisse Übung in diesen Dingen habe, liegt einzig und allein an der endlos entnervenden Angewohnheit der Gegner denen ich mich immer wieder (und durchaus nicht immer selbstverschuldet) gegenübergesehen habe, sicherzugehen, daß ich meinen Zauberstab nicht habe, wenn sie mich fertig machen wollen. Das fing mit Typen wie James Potter und Sirius Black in der Schule an und endete mit den Ministerialbeamten während der Verhandlungszeit. Wenn ich mich gegen irgendwen wehren mußte, war es mir stets deutlich lieber, wenn ich dies mit Hilfe von Magie tun konnte, doch wenn mir dieser Weg versperrt war und ich die Möglichkeit bekam mich auf primitivere Weise zu wehren, dann habe ich das getan. Aber auch die Tatsache, daß ich im magischen Duell geübt bin, ist ausschließlich das Ergebnis von bereits im Elternhaus enstandender Notwendigkeit. Ich habe mir oft gewünscht, man hätte mich einfach in Ruhe gelassen, dann wäre erstaunlich viel nie passiert.

Allerdings hätte ich dann auch nicht erlebt, was ich mit euch beiden in der Sphäre erleben durfte. Es war ein ganz und gar außergewöhnliches Erlebnis.  
Und was die Veränderung des Bildes betrifft, das ich von dir habe, vor der du dich offenbar ein wenig fürchtest... die einzige Veränderung die es in mir gegeben hat, war die Erkenntnis, daß du noch unendlich viel schöner bist, als mir das ohnehin schon bewußt war. Du hättest dich sehen sollen... es war unglaublich... du hast regelrecht geleuchtet und du hast eine emotionale Hitze verströmt, die uns beide fast verbrannt hätte. Ich bin froh, daß du schreibst, daß du es nicht bereust, denn wenn du geschrieben hättest, daß es anders ist, hätte ich dir sagen müssen, daß du lügst oder, schlimmer noch, dir selbst etwas vormachst. Letzteres hatte ich befürchtet - weiß aber nun, daß die Sorge unbegründet war. Letztenendes war es dein Wunsch, den die Sphäre umgesetzt hat... Ich hatte, als ich deinen letzten "richtigen" Brief bekommen hatte, das Gefühl, ich... ich kann es nicht einmal richtig in Worte fassen... es war in mir das Gefühl von Erschöpfung, als hätte ich Stunden über Stunden damit verbracht, an unsichtbaren Fesseln zu reißen und dabei laut zu schreien. Und gleichzeitig war ich von deinen Zeilen so erregt, daß nichts anderes mehr möglich schien, als wenigstens den äußeren Anschein dieser Gier zu stillen.  
Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe (dieser Teil aus der Zeit in der Sphäre ist irgendwie verworren), hast du mich mit den beiden Frauen gesehen. Es tut mir leid, daß du das mit ansehen mußtest. Aber vielleicht beruhigt es dich, wenn ich dir gestehe, daß es mir überhaupt nicht bekommen ist, sie in mein Bett zu holen. Schon während sie da waren und mit mir schliefen, wurde mir plötzlich klar, daß ich einfach nur die Abläufe der Feierlichkeiten abspulte. Mir wurde bewußt, daß ich den Dreck der Insel in meinen privatesten Raum hineingeholt hatte. Mit Dreck meine ich nicht die Mädchen. Sie waren dumm, aber irgendwie nett, mit "Dreck" meine ich die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der man sich hier kauft, was man haben will.  
Es ist so erschreckend. Weißt du... ich habe auch bei Emanuelle, zwar nicht immer, aber doch oft für die Dienste bezahlt, die sie oder die Mädchen mir angedeihen ließen, aber dort war es anders. Dabei kann ich es nicht einmal genau definieren, wo der Unterschied gewesen sein soll. Vielleicht liegt es daran, daß ich weiß, wen diese jungen Frauen von vorletzter Nacht in mir sehen? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber, obwohl ich merkte, daß sie, sehr aufgeregt waren und auch ängstlich, bis ihnen klar war, daß ich keine Perversionen verlangen würde - obwohl ich merkte, daß sie speziell von da an regelrecht begeistert waren, daß man ausgerechnet sie mir geschickt hatte - obwohl ich das alles erkannte, war es von der ersten bis zur letzten Sekunde vollkommen unpersönlich. Geht das überhaupt? Kann Sex unpersönlich sein?  
Eigentlich sollte das nicht möglich sein, oder? Aber es war so...  
Ich kann es nicht erklären, ich weiß nur, daß ich mir danach mehr gewünscht habe, daß du da wärst, als vorher. Die Bedürfnisse des Körpers waren gestillt - aber die Bedürfnisse meiner Seele waren danach schmerzhafter als sie es davor gewesen waren. Ich lag auf meinem Bett, hörte wie Isabell die Frauen rausbrachte und danach um mich herum aufräumte. Ich konnte kein Wort zu ihr sagen und habe stattdessen nur die Decke angestarrt.  
In meinem Kopf gingen die wirrsten Gedanken herum bis ich plötzlich dachte: "Ach komm... am ersten November hat sich das sowieso erledigt. Hör mit der Recherche auf, mach dir noch ein paar nette Tage und dann ist es endlich vorbei." und der Gedanke hatte kurz etwas unglaublich beruhigendes, aber in dem Moment in dem ich mich in diese Ruhe hineingleiten lassen wollte, wurde mir bewußt, daß das bedeuten würde, daß ich dich nicht mehr sehen kann, daß ich dir nicht mehr schreiben kann - daß ich nie wieder einen Brief von dir in den Händen halten würde und plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, daß die Ruhe, die ich wenige Sekunden vorher gespürt hatte, nur das Auge des Sturms gewesen war und die Gewissheit, daß ich weitermachen MUSS, schon allein weil ich niemals etwas in Kauf nehmen könnte, das mich von dir trennen würde, hat mir Angst gemacht.  
Es ist etwas ganz und gar unfassbares geschehen, Hermine. Es ist so unglaublich, daß es mein Weltbild verändert hat. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben realisiere ich die Empfindungen, die jemand für mich hat und es hat Auswirkungen darauf, wie ich mich selbst sehe, wie ich auf mich achte.

Ich habe Angst um mich selbst, Hermine, weil ich glaube, daß du mich vermissen würdest. Ich habe das Bedürfnis, mich zu schützen, weil ich glaube, daß es dir weh täte, wenn ich den November nicht erreiche.  
Ich habe einen starken Überlebenswillen, Hermine. Den habe ich immer gehabt, aber deine Liebe für mich hat ihn in eine Dimension gesteigert, die ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Als es darum ging, Voldemort das Handwerk zu legen, als es darum ging die Sicherheit der Schüler in Hogwarts zu bewahren, als es darum ging, Hadass zu schützen - da ging es immer um diese anderen und ich wußte genau, daß ich in all dem ein so winziges Rädchen bin, daß es niemandem auffallen würde, wenn ich nicht mehr da wäre. Natürlich war ich mir selbst meist wichtig. Jeder Trottel ist sich selbst wichtig. Doch als ich mich selbst zu wichtig genommen hatte, endete das mit einer magischen Tätowierung auf meinem linken Unterarm... danach kam die reuevolle Kehrtwende und seitdem drehte sich mein ganzes Leben eigentlich - das wird mir jetzt erst wirklich bewußt - darum, dafür zu sorgen, daß für die Menschen um mich herum alles so weitergehen kann wie bisher, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin. Das beste Beispiel dafür ist Hadass. Ich habe stundenlang Pläne geschmiedet, wie ihr zukünftiges Leben aussehen wird, wie sie glücklich werden kann. Mein Anteil darin war es ausschließlich, ihr den Weg zu diesem Glück zu bereiten. Ich selbst gehörte nicht zum Ziel dazu. Ich halte diese Planung nicht einmal für Todessehnsucht - sondern vielmehr für einen unbewußten Plan, irgendwann gehen zu dürfen. Irgendwann die Ruhe gewährt zu bekommen, nach der ich mich immer gesehnt habe.  
Doch jetzt gibt es dich in meinem Leben und ich stelle erstaunt fest, daß ich für dich nicht Wegbereiter sein könnte - sondern daß ich selbst wichtig für dich bin. Das ist zumindest das Gefühl, das du mir gibst...  
Ich fürchte, mit deinem ersten Brief war meine Chance irgendwann Ruhe zu erlangen auf ewig dahin... und doch zaubert mir dieser Gedanke ein warmes, ein beinahe fröhliches, in jedem Fall ein gutes Gefühl in die Brust.  
Oh je... weißt du noch, wie sehr ich mich vor wenigen Wochen noch dagegen gewehrt habe? Wie boshaft ich auf deine Gefühle reagiert habe? Wie vollkommen unglaubwürdig mir das alles erschien?  
Wo kommt nun diese Gewissheit her?

Ich wünsche mir für Hadass, daß sie ähnliches erleben darf. Es muß faszinierend sein, zu beobachten, wie Harry und sie sich in diesen winzigen Schritten näher kommen. Ich hoffe, die "kalte Dusche" wie du es nanntest, die mein Brief für Harry gewesen ist, ist in ihrer Wirkung etwas verblasst?  
Vielleicht war der Brief doch keine so gute Idee. Vielleicht hätte ich mich völlig raushalten sollen. Es stimmt, daß diese Worte ausgerechnet von mir, für ihn ein Schock gewesen sein müssen. Aber wenn es um Hadass geht, hatte ich, und habe ich noch immer, ständig das Gefühl, nicht genug zu tun. Dabei ist mir bewußt, daß ich für ihr Glück nicht länger notwendig bin. Doch wenn ich bedenke, daß sie nicht mehr leben würde, wenn ich dich nicht rechtzeitig "getroffen" hätte... ich darf überhaupt nicht darüber nachdenken...

An diesem Wochenende ist es also so weit und ihr werdet in das Haus umziehen? Ich wünschte, ich könnte dabei sein. Obwohl auch ich Hadass völlig freie Hand lassen würde denn alles was ich einzurichten versuche, sieht letztendlich aus wie ein Labor... Es gab nur eine einzige Gelegenheit, bei der ich selbst Hand anlegen und meine Räume in Hogwarts alleine komplett neu gestalten mußte. Das war nachdem Trelawney mir, als Geschenk beim Weihnachtswichteln (allein der Name...) eine Neudekorierung meines Wohnzimmers "geschenkt" und Albus darauf bestanden hatte, daß sie es umsetzen durfte. Der Mann hatte einen wirklich schrägen Sinn für Humor.

Sag mal... habe ich dir eigentlich in all den Wirren der letzten Tage von den Fortschritten geschrieben, die Amelie macht? Du weißt ja, daß ich sie unterrichte. Es ist absolut erstaunlich, wie sie voran kommt. Sie kann nicht nur das, was ich sie ihm Lesen und Schreiben lehre sehr schnell umsetzen und selbst anwenden, sondern sie ist ein unglaubliches Talent, was das Erfassen und Begreifen von Texten auch komplizierterer Art betrifft. Ich habe das Gefühl, bei ihr auf eine außergewöhnliche Begabung gestoßen zu sein. Und wissend, wie sehr du es bedauert hast, daß ich nie gelobt habe, versuche ich, bei Amelie damit nicht zu sparen. Ich merke, daß sie mir übel nimmt, daß ihre Mutter meinetwegen traurig ist (ich glaube nicht, daß Isabell ihr davon erzählt hat - ich denke, daß Amelie es irgendwie von alleine spürt), aber sie ist besser als mancher Erwachsene in der Lage, diese beiden Dinge, den Unterricht und die Gefühle ihrer Mutter, voneinander zu trennen.  
Allerdings merkt man Isabell auch nur dann überhaupt etwas an, wenn man sehr genau hinsieht und weiß, wonach man in ihren Augen suchen muß. Sie wird bald über ihre Schwärmerei hinweg sein. Ich wünschte, es wäre mir gleichgültiger, wie es ihr geht.

Ich danke dir sehr für die Bücher. Vor allem danke ich dir für den speziellen Band. Es war ein sehr, sehr seltsames Gefühl, das Buch in den Händen zu halten. Es riecht noch nach meinen Räumen in Hogwarts, was nicht verwunderlich ist, gemessen daran, wie viele Jahre es dort gestanden hat, Aber ich meine, daß die Seiten nicht nur nach den Kerkern riechen. Darf ich fragen, wo du es gefunden hast? War es in der Bibliothek? Oder war es gar nicht mehr in der Schule?  
Es war unsinnig, in meinem Brief darauf aufmerksam zu machen, daß Eileen Prince meine Mutter war. Ich habe wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, daß du genau diese Ausgabe finden kannst! Und daher ging ich auch davon aus, daß du die Widmung nie zu lesen bekommst. Allerdings klang dein Vorwurf seltsam, so als hättest du bereits gewußt, daß sie meine Mutter war, bevor du ihre Zeilen gelesen hast... ist das so? Und wenn es tatsächlich so sein sollte... woher wußtest du es dann?  
Aber im Grunde genommen ist das nicht wichtig und deshalb möchte ich mich einfach nur noch einmal sehr bei dir bedanken. Das Buch bedeutet mir wirklich viel und es zurück zu haben, erscheint mir auf seltsame Weise bedeutsam.  
Es war relativ offensichtlich, daß Flourish & Blotts Order bekommen haben, bestimmte Bücher nicht mehr an die Insel zu liefern oder zumindest nur mit großen Verzögerungen. Daß du die anderen Titel nun so schnell bekommen konntest, war der letzte notwendige Beweis dafür.

Zu wissen, daß das Ministerium die spezielle Abteilung für Feuerzauber eingerichtet hat, ist so erschreckend wie es erfreulich ist. Ich bin also auf dem richtigen Weg und kann gezielt forschen.  
Wir haben uns in den letzten Wochen beinahe jeden Tag geschrieben, Hermine. Ich fürchte, daß dies in den nächsten Wochen nicht mehr in diesem Ausmaß möglich sein wird, weil ich viele Stunden im Labor und mit Vorbereitungen beschäftigt sein werde. Du ziehst um und hast deine Arbeit und selbst für so viel zu sorgen. Also sollten wir uns seelisch darauf vorbereiten, vielleicht nicht mehr jeden Tag einen Brief des anderen in den Händen zu halten. Und vielleicht sollte das Erlebte in der Sphäre uns tatsächlich allen den Kopf für das Kommende frei machen.

Aber selbst wenn ich nicht an diesem Schreibtisch sitze und an dich schreibe, werde ich doch ständig an dich denken, weil du ein unauslöschbarer Teil meines Herzens und meiner Seele geworden bist.

Ich liebe dich  
Severus


	103. Chapter 103

_Liebe Leser, Reviewer und die, die es noch werden wollen +g+ - auch wenn wir uns beim Schreiben der Echtzeit beugen, so verlangen wir das von euch natürlich nicht! Das soll heißen, dass wir auch bei Briefpausen der beiden weiterhin täglich updaten! _

_Eure Arikaitas_

**Kapitel 103**

* * *

28. September, London 

Geliebter Severus,

schon jetzt weiß ich, dass ich deine Briefe schmerzlich vermissen werde, wenn wir uns nicht mehr täglich schreiben können. Ebenso werde ich es vermissen, meine Briefe an dich richten zu können, denn in dem Moment, in dem ich mich an meinen Schreibtisch setze und die Feder das erste mal in die Tinte tauche, bin ich fast so nah bei dir, wie es sonst nur in der Sphäre möglich ist.

Aber du hast Recht, wenn du sagst, dass wir beide nun mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt sein werden und ich bin bereit ein paar Tage ohne deine Briefe auszukommen, wenn ich dafür die Gewissheit erhalten werde, dass ich nicht in der fürchterlichen Angst leben muss, nach Samhain nie wieder eine Zeile von dir zu erhalten.

Severus, ich weiß nicht wie ich meine Ängste um dich unter Kontrolle halten soll. Letzte Nacht träumte ich, dass wir in der Sphäre waren und das Feuer und zeigte, wie Malfoy Island den Plänen des Ministeriums zum Opfer fiel. Wir standen nur da und sahen zu, wie die ganze Insel verbrannte - es war so fürchterlich! Ich umarmte dich und sah die Tränen in deinen Augen - und dann löstest du dich auf - ich wollte dich halten, aber es ging nicht...die Sphäre schickte dich zurück an diesen Ort aus Feuer...es war grauenvoll!

Aber es war nur ein Traum...ein Traum, der meine Ängste ohne Rücksicht zu Tage brachte. Oh Gott, lass es nur ein dummer Traum gewesen sein. Ich habe Angst...ich habe solche Angst...

Verzeih mir!

Dass ich vor Angst vergehe wird nichts ändern! Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte mehr tun! Es gibt da etwas, das ich mir überlegt habe...ich werde Harry einen Besuch im Ministerium abstatten. Wenn ich einmal in diesem Gebäude bin...ach Severus - ich werde vielleicht erwischt - aber wenn schon...niemand weiß von unserer Verbindung!

Ich muss etwas tun!

Du fragst mich, wo ich das Buch deiner Mutter gefunden habe.

Ich fürchte, die Antwort wird dir nicht gefallen - gar nicht gefallen!

Es gibt ein Auktionshaus der Muggel...es ist ein Internetauktionshaus. Es war nur ein dummer Versuch von mir, als ich den Titel dort eingab - aber ich fand es tatsächlich. Erst dachte ich, dass es einfach nur irgendein Exemplar wäre, aber der Verkäufer hatte angegeben, dass vorne etwas hineingeschrieben sei. Also bot ich darauf - ich bot so viel, dass ich unmöglich überboten werden konnte - aber ich musste auf den Tag warten, bis die Auktion ausgelaufen war. Und dann musste ich warten, bis es endlich bei mir eintraf. Es ist mehr als verwunderlich, dass das Buch in Muggelhände fiel. Aber nachdem ich es in keiner Bibliothek finden konnte, startete ich diesen verzweifelten - völlig unsinnigen Versuch - mit Erfolg!

Es ist wirklich unglaublich, dass es der Zaubererwelt entrissen war und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dir alles andere als Wohl bei dem Gedanken ist, wie es wohl in die Welt der Muggel geriet. Ich kann es mir wirklich auch nicht erklären - doch auch der zwischenzeitliche Verbleib von Fawkes ist nach wie vor ein Rätsel, und ich denke fast, einige Dinge werden immer im Verborgenen bleiben

Ich wünschte, du hättest mich nicht danach gefragt - halte es fest...es ist ein Erbe deiner Mutter - und nun ist es wieder in deinen Händen!

Ja, ich wusste, dass Eileen Prince deine Mutter ist - ich weiß auch, dass dein Vater ein Muggel war. Ich weiß es, weil ich nach Professor Dumbledores Tod zu recherchieren begann. Severus, ich konnte nicht wie die anderen akzeptieren, dass du ein eiskalter Mörder sein solltest - nicht an diesem Mann!

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir längst hätte gestehen sollen, dass ich diese Dinge herausfand - Dinge aus deiner Kindheit. Ich wusste sie schon, bevor ich den ersten Brief an dich richtete und es war wohl so, dass sie für mich so selbstverständlich waren, dass ich nicht darauf einging.

Du weißt wie selbstverständlich es für mich ist, dich als großartigen Magier zu sehen, auch wenn dein Vater ein Muggel war.

Ich hoffe sehr, dass du nicht erzürnt bist, weil ich nie davon sprach, dass ich es wusste.

Es wird Zeit für mich aufzubrechen.

Gleich bin ich mit Thomas im 'Hinkenden Wolf' verabredet.

Ich bin etwas nervös ihm zu begegnen, wie du weißt.

Melde mich später wieder.

Eben komme ich aus der Nokturngasse zurück.

Thomas Gesicht hat ein wenig an Attraktivität verloren - vorrübergehend wie ich wohl bemerken sollte. Er hat es abgelehnt, dass ich ihm eine heilende Essenz aufschreibe. Soviel zum Thema Stolz und Ehrenkodex unter Männern...total bescheuert, wenn du mich fragst!

Ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass er sich mir gegenüber wie immer verhalten hat. Womit ich nicht meine, dass er so tut, als sei nichts geschehen. Er sagte mir gleich zu Anfang unseres Gesprächs, dass er es sehr genossen hätte, mit uns an diesem Ort zu sein. Er fragte mich auch, was es für eine Umgebung gewesen sei. Ich erklärte es ihm so ehrlich wie möglich. Insbesondere wies ich darauf hin, dass wir keinen Einfluss darauf hätten, wann wir dort sein können. Er nickte und mir war klar, dass er nicht davon ausgeht, dort noch einmal aufzutauchen.

Ansonsten verlief unser Gespräch wie immer.

Er teilte mir mit, was es Neues zu berichten gab. Ein paar Geschäftsleute handeln verstärkt mit Drogen. Ein Einbruch bei 'Ungebrochene Geheimnisse' hat bewirkt, dass nun Bücher im Umlauf sind, die den Leser so sehr ins Geschehen ziehen, dass er für seine Umwelt katatonisch wird.

Eine Medi-Magierin wurde vom Ministerium festgenommen, weil sie wiederholt Versuche an lebendigen Nivons durchgeführt hat und diese danach verkaufte. Leider haben die Nivons die Versuche nach zwei Tagen mit dem Leben bezahlt, und dabei einige Liter Säure verspritzt.

Du siehst also, es gibt nicht wirklich etwas Neues.

Die Todesser werden sich in der kommenden Woche treffen und Thomas und ich werden natürlich zugegen sein.

Dieses Wochenende ist es so weit.

Hadass und ich ziehen um.

Den morgigen Tag werde ich im Institut verbringen und bis in die Nacht hinein arbeiten. Am Samstag geht es dann los - ich denke, bis Sonntag werden wir das Haus zu unserem neuen zu Hause gemacht haben.

Ich freue mich auf die Bibliothek - du ahnst gar nicht wie sehr! So wie du sagst, dass du jedes zu Hause wie ein Labor einrichten würdest, so gilt dies für mich, was die Ähnlichkeit mit einer Bibliothek angeht.

Severus...in Wahrheit gibt es nur eines, das ich mir in dem Haus wünschen würde - und das bist du!

Ich liebe dich,

Hermine


	104. Chapter 104

_Achtung - Kapitel 104 und 105 werden gleichzeitig online gestellt._

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 104**

* * *

29. September, Malfoy Island, Malfoy Castle

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

Da Sie und Thomas Grey die Legaten des Lords auf dem Festland sind, sind Sie beide die ersten, die über die neuen Vorkommnisse zu informieren sind.

Lord Severus Snape ist in der vergangenen Nacht einem tragischen Unfall in seinem Labor in Snape Manor zum Opfer gefallen. Wir alle möchten öffentlich um ihn trauern, aber Sie sind in die Dinge eingeweiht, die sich um diese Insel ereignen und wissen daher, daß es so lange wie möglich ein Geheimnis bleiben muß, damit die Planungen zur Rettung der Insel so weiterlaufen können, wie sie gedacht waren.

Daß Ihnen mein persönliches Schicksal gleichgültig ist, ist mir klar, aber da es nicht nur um mich geht, sondern um tausende von einfachen Zauberern und Hexen, denke ich, daß Ihnen daran gelegen ist, daß die Pläne in Bezug auf die Rettung der Insel weitergeführt werden.

Leider hatte der neue Lord uns noch nicht in alle Details eingeweiht. Ich ersuche Sie daher, mich auf den aktuellsten Stand zu bringen und mir mitzuteilen, was Sie bisher in Erfahrung bringen konnten. Sollten bereits feste Pläne geschmiedet sein, deren Umsetzung ich in die Wege leiten kann, wäre ich dankbar dafür, wenn ich auch diese erfahren könnte.

Als Zeichen, daß ich Sie nicht mit meinem Brief betrüge oder vielleicht gar nicht der bin, der ich zu sein vorgebe, sende ich Ihnen anbei den Meisterring des verstorbenen Lord Severus Snape.

Es ist von höchster Dringlichkeit, daß sein Verscheiden noch ein Geheimnis bleibt, weil die Rettung der Insel in Gefahr wäre, wenn es herauskäme, daß er nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt.

Hochachtungsvoll

Lucius Malfoy

* * *

_Dem Brief liegt der Meisterring bei – der EXAKT so aussieht, wie Hermines eigener Ring..._

_Und es ist kein Brief von Snape gekommen... _


	105. Chapter 105

_Achtung - Kapitel 104 und 105 werden gleichzeitig online gestellt._

* * *

**Kapitel 105**

_

* * *

_

_Kurze Notiz in beeindruckend eleganter Handschrift - und zwar NICHT in der  
Handschrift, in der der letzte Brief war...  
_

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

30. September, Malfoy Island, Malfoy Manor 

Verehrte Miss Granger,

Severus bat mich, Sie zu warnen, es sei möglich, daß Sie unter Beobachtung stünden. Und ich soll Ihnen dringlichst raten, Informationen die Sie erhalten, in den nächsten Tagen stets genauestens auf ihren Wahrheitsgehalt und ihren Absender hin zu überprüfen. Es scheint eine Lücke in unserem Informationsnetz zu geben und es ist daher möglich, daß das Ministerium Informationen bekommen hat, über das, was wir vorbereiten.  
Sie sollen zur Zeit niemandem - nicht einmal uns - Informationen auf normalen Weg zusenden, Briefe müssen unbedingt noch stärker als bisher empfängerorientiert versiegelt sein.  
Severus kann Briefe von Ihnen erhalten, es ist ihm allerdings, aus Gründen, die er Ihnen später selbst nennen wird, derzeit nicht möglich, Ihnen selbst zu schreiben. Er geht, und damit hat er vermutlich recht, davon aus, daß dies dem Ministerium bekannt ist und es versuchen wird, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen und die Zeit zu nutzen.  
Er läßt Ihnen Grüße ausrichten und ich soll Ihnen den mir nicht ganz schlüssigen Satz schreiben: "Es wäre besser für die Haut, wenn die Wände im Labor nicht gar so rau wären" Er wird seine Gründe haben, warum er Sie das wissen läßt - welches Labor auch immer damit gemeint ist. Ich denke, es soll einfach nur zeigen, daß die Botschaft tatsächlich von ihm stammt. Ich kenne den Zaubertrankmeister nun schon etliche Jahre, Miss Granger, und etwas an der Art wie er mir befohlen hat, Ihnen diese Notiz zukommen zu lassen, läßt mich eigenständig hinzufügen, daß ich Ihnen versichern kann, daß es ihm gut geht.

Lucius Malfoy


	106. Chapter 106

_Das Ankommen unserer Replies kann offenbar noch dauern und obendrein kommen sie kreuz und quer. Wir bekommen die Review-Alerts auch kunterbunt. Mal ein Alert, daß Kapitel 90 gerade online gegangen ist, dann ein Review-Alter zu Kapitel 87, dann einer zu Kapitel 99... wildes Chaos... macht euch also keine Gedanken - wir beantworten weiter jeden Tag..._

_Ach so: bitte bedenkt, wenn ihr über die "email"-Funktion unserer Profilseite an uns schreibt, kann das ebenfalls ewig dauern, bis das derzeit bei uns ankommt. Sicherer ist es, sich unsere Mail adresse abzuschreiben und dorthin direkt zu schreiben. Diese lautet: Professor (punkt) S (punkt) Snape (at) gmx (punkt) de_

* * *

Achtung: Kapitel 106 und 107 wurden gleichzeitig online gestellt!

* * *

**Kapitel 106**

* * *

30. September, London 

Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,

die Nachricht vom Tode Severus Snapes habe ich mit Freude vernommen.

Wie Ihnen als einer seiner engsten Gefolgsleute bekannt sein dürfte, zwang er mich zu einer Kooperation mit ihm, indem er mit einer äußerst schmerzhaften Beendigung meines Lebens durch die Hand seiner Todesser drohte.

Seinen Ring nun in Empfang zu nehmen und daran zu erkennen, dass dieser abgrundtief widerwärtige Mann nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt, erleichtert mich ungemein.

Ja, er zwang mich ebenfalls Schritte durchzuführen, die Ihre Insel schützen sollten und ich werde Ihnen alle Pläne mitteilen, da ich Mitleid mit den Kindern auf Malfoy Island habe.

In der Nacht zum 1. November wird das Ministerium glauben einen Sieg errungen zu haben, wenn sie die Insel brennen sehen - doch nichts werden sie erreichen, außer der Einäscherung eines unbewohnten Eilandes, denn sobald die Nacht hereinbricht, wird es gelungen sein, den Schutzzauber um die Insel zu brechen und jeder einzelne Gefangene wird auf das Festland apparieren können. Zudem werden genügend Portschlüssel bereitstehen, die ich eigens dafür hergestellt habe.

Das Ministerium wird sich einer Revolte gegenübersehen, wie sie wohl einzigartig in unserer Geschichte sein dürfe - und auch wenn ich nicht freiwillig gehandelt habe, so bin ich doch eitel genug zu behaupten, dass ich stolz bin, wenn mein Name in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen wird.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass Lord Snape Andeutungen gemacht hat, dass auch Sie diesen Tag überstehen werden.

Für meine Kooperation erwarte ich Freiheit!

Sie und alle Bewohner der Insel werden frei sein - Severus Snape ist tot - und auch ich werde dann endlich wieder in Freiheit leben!

Hochachtungsvoll,

Hermine Granger

* * *

OoOoO

_

* * *

_

_Versiegelter Brief zu Händen Lucius Malfoy persönlich, der augenblicklich in Flammen aufgeht, wenn er nicht vom Empfänger selbst geöffnet wird._

* * *

30. September, London 

Mr. Malfoy,

Ihr Brief hat mich erreicht.

Ich bin Ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet, dass Sie mich über die Umstände in Kenntnis gesetzt haben, und Sie können davon ausgehen, dass ich mich strengstens an Ihre Empfehlungen halte, was die Versiegelung der Briefe angeht.

Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie die letzte Zeile anfügten, in der Sie mir versicherten, dass es Severus gut geht.

Sicherlich werden Sie verstehen, dass es mir äußerst schwer fällt, Ihnen zu danken.

Ich will offen sein, Mr. Malfoy - ich kann Sie nicht ausstehen!

Doch meine Abneigung gegen Sie hilft in dieser Situation wohl niemandem weiter - also werde ich mich um einen höflichen Kontakt bemühen, sollte es erforderlich sein, dass Sie weiterhin Severus' Korrespondenz übernehmen müssen.

Mit den besten Grüßen,

Hermine Granger

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

_Versiegelter Brief zu Händen Severus Snape persönlich, der augenblicklich in Flammen aufgeht, wenn er nicht vom Empfänger selbst geöffnet wird. _

_

* * *

_

30. September, London

Severus - mein geliebter Severus,

oh bitte, wenn du diese Zeilen liest...oh Gott, ich bete so, dass du sie wirklich wirst lesen können...das Ministerium weiß über mich und Thomas als deine Legaten Bescheid!

Ich habe Angst!

Woher haben sie diese Informationen? Severus - sie wissen so viel mehr, als sie nur durch bloße Beobachtungen wissen könnten.

Ich kann niemandem mehr trauen - niemandem!

Severus - ich bekam einen fingierten Brief. Er war im Namen Lucius Malfoys geschrieben - und hätte ich nicht den echten Brief von Malfoy zeitgleich gefunden, so hätte ich tatsächlich auf den ersten hereinfallen können - kopflos genug war ich, denn darin teilte man mir deinen Tod mit. Ein Ring lag bei, und sollte mich von der Echtheit der Zeilen und des Absenders überzeugen, denn es war ein Abbild meines Ringes. Doch mein Ring trägt das Symbol Othel, welches dein Ring nie trug.

Wer konnte meinen Ring so genau beschreiben, dass man ihn nachbilden und als deinen ausgeben konnte?

Es gibt nur eine Handvoll Menschen, die das könnten - und ich will nicht glauben, was so unausweichlich scheint - ich will es nicht!

Meine Bemühungen, das Ministerium auf die falsche Fährte zu locken, waren so hilflos, wie ich mich gerade fühle.

Ich habe versucht ihr Augenmerk auf Pläne zu lenken, die so niemals werden stattfinden können. Sie sollen glauben, dass wir eine Möglichkeit gefunden hätten, dass ihr die Insel verlassen könnt. Ich habe ihnen versucht zu prophezeien, dass ihr das Ministerium selbst angreifen werdet. Ich hoffe sie geraten genug in Panik, so dass sie Unvorsichtig werden.

Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als würde er jeden Moment zerbersten und ich habe unglaubliche Angst um dich.

Warum kannst du mir nicht schreiben?

Malfoy als unseren Boten zu sehen macht mich regelrecht krank!

Dennoch hoffe ich bald von ihm zu hören, falls du nicht in der Lage bist, mir selbst zu antworten.

Ich grenzenloser Liebe!

Hermine

P.S. Das Ministerium habe ich glauben machen, dass du mich dazu gezwungen hast, dein Legat zu werden - ich ahnte bis jetzt nicht wirklich was es heißt dein Gesandter zu sein...aber ich war nie stolzer darauf - und auch wenn ich zwischen die Fronten gerate und es teuer bezahlen muss, so vergiss eines nie...ich liebe dich, Severus Snape!


	107. Chapter 107

Achtung: Kapitel 106 und 107 wurden gleichzeitig online gestellt!

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 107**

* * *

1.Oktober, Malfoy Island, Malfoy Manor 

Verehrte Miss Granger,

Ihre Briefe haben uns erreicht und die Wirksamkeit des Siegels haben wir ausgetestet, indem ich den Brief an mich nach dem Lesen ebenfalls Severus gab, der nicht einmal die Gelegenheit bekommen hätte, das Blatt in die Hände zu nehmen, weil der Zauber auf seinen Blick bereits reagiert hatte.

Ich soll Sie beruhigen, was Ihr unmittelbares Umfeld betrifft. Sie sollen zwar weiterhin vorsichtig sein, aber Severus nimmt an, daß unter Ihren engsten Vertrauten kein Verräter ist. Er hält Ihre Schwester, Mr. Potter, Thomas und Emanuelle für absolut vertrauenswürdig. Er hat hingegen die Vermutung, daß der Verkäufer bei Flourish&Blotts Ihren Ring erkannt hat und daß er an das Ministerium weitergeleitet hat, daß Sie nach konkreten Buchtiteln gefragt haben, die vorher von Lord Snape bestellt worden waren. Selbst wenn Ihnen der Ring den er trägt, in ihrer Schulzeit nicht weiter aufgefallen war, ist er in den Kreisen in denen es um Wissen jeder Art geht, also auch bei kompetenteren und erfahrenen Buchhändlern mit denen Severus jahrelang regelmäßig zu tun hatte, jedoch durchaus sehr bekannt. Ich konnte aufgrund Severus' Vermutungen inzwischen in Erfahrung bringen, daß es nicht so ist, daß jemand Ihren Ring bis ins Detail beschrieben hat, sondern daß das Ministerium sich, nach der Information die es erhalten hat, an den Goldschmied gewandt hat, der quasi sämtliche Zunft- und Meisterringe in Schottland anfertigt, und der dementsprechend auch Ihren Ring angefertigt hat. Er wurde offenbar gezwungen, von seinen Skizzen für Ihren Ring eine etwas größere Kopie anzufertigen. Da das Ministerium sich stets mit ungesundem Halbwissen herumschlagen muß, ist ihnen die Finte des Goldschmiedes, der Sie beide offenbar dadurch aufmerksam machen und schützen wollte, nicht aufgefallen. Dem Goldschmied, der selbst den Titel eines Meisters trägt – und schon von daher den Unterschied zwischen Meister- und Schüler-Ring kennt, war mit Sicherheit durchaus bewusst, daß, wenn er Ihre Rune belässt wo sie auf Ihrem Ring zu finden ist, es klar sein würde, daß es sich, trotz der anderen Größe, nicht um den Ring Ihres Meisters handeln kann.

Severus hat also nach all den Jahren eine Schülerin gewählt... ich würde lügen, wenn ich behauptete, daß es mich überrascht, daß er Sie gewählt hat. Es ist mir zwar ein Rätsel, wie diese Ausbildung auf Grund der Gegebenheiten aussehen soll, aber das hat mich nicht zu interessieren und es tut es auch nicht. Ich gratuliere Ihnen trotzdem.

Severus schließt übrigens nicht aus, daß er Ihnen heute Nachmittag oder am frühen Abend selbst wieder einen Brief schreiben kann, selbst wenn es nur einige Zeilen sein sollten. Ich soll Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, daß seine Handschrift etwas anders aussehen könnte als üblich. Es geht ihm nach wie vor gut, er ist nur – ebenfalls nach wie vor – indisponiert...

Hochachtungsvoll

Lucius Malfoy


	108. Chapter 108

**Kapitel 108**

* * *

1.Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

es tut mir leid, daß man dir so einen Schrecken eingejagt hat, zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich dir nicht einmal selbst antworten konnte, daß alles in Ordnung ist. Bitte mache dir auch aufgrund meiner etwas unsauberen Handschrift keine Gedanken, ich denke, daß ich morgen bereits wieder ganz normal schreiben werde. Es ist lediglich eine Folge dessen, was ich mit Lucius ausgetestet habe. Wir haben mit magischen Feuern experimentiert und haben dies, weil er über entsprechende Räumlichkeiten verfügt, bei ihm getan. Ich habe mit dem Buch meiner Mutter gearbeitet und einen Trank gebraut, der es mir ermöglicht ein invers magisches Feuer mit den Mitteln zu bekämpfen, die ein ganz normales Feuer bekämpfen würden. Der Effekt wirkt sich aber auf alles aus. Also nicht nur auf die Magie die ich anwende, sondern auf alles was ich mache und sogar berühre. Also hat Malfoy mich, auf meinen eigenen Wunsch hin in eine schwebende Stasis versetzt, so daß der Effekt des erfolgreich wirkenden Trankes, langsam abebben konnte. Der Trank wirkt zwar, ich müsste aber, damit ich ein so großes Feuer bekämpfen könnte, wie es für die Insel benutzt werden wird, eine Komponente hinzufügen, die meine magische Kraft in einem enormen Maße verstärkt, zum Beispiel in dem ich die Kräfte der Todesser auf der Insel kombiniere. Der Grundgedanke klingt umsetzbar – ich weiß nur nicht, ob eine einzelne menschliche Hülle diese Kraft sammeln und umsetzen kann, ohne dabei zu zerbersten. Und da ich nicht vor habe, durch diesen Vorgang zu zerspringen, werde ich noch sehr ausgiebig recherchieren müssen.

Glücklicherweise waren meine Legilimentik-Fähigkeiten von dem Trank unbetroffen und unverändert. Was ich zwar nicht nachvollziehen kann, mir aber mehr als recht war. Daher konnte ich Lucius mitteilen, was er dir schreiben soll.

Ich bin von den Ausläufern der Stasis noch etwas steif, was sich auf meine Handschrift auswirkt. Aber ich möchte dich noch einmal beruhigen. Der Trank hat keine für mich persönlich unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen, weder schwächt er mich, noch verursacht er irgendwelche Schmerzen. Ich sage dir dies, weil ich dich beinahe sehen kann, wie du überaus zweifelnd diese Zeilen betrachtest. Von der Stasis weißt du sicherlich selbst, daß sie keinerlei Nebenwirkungen hat – auch wenn der Zustand als solcher sicher nicht angenehm ist.

Daß das Ministerium über dich und Thomas Bescheid weiß ist schlecht... sehr schlecht... Allerdings war es nur eine Frage der Zeit. Es ist jedoch so, daß du – selbst nach den Buchstaben des Gesetzes – nichts unrechtes getan hast. Es ist völlig legal, Kontakt zu den Bewohnern der Insel zu haben. Es werden jeden Tag Transaktionen getätigt – auch jetzt noch. Und solange ich nicht als „dunkler Lord" agiere, kann man mir nicht vorwerfen, daß ich so genannt werde. Der Punkt der dem Ministerium aufstößt, ist lediglich der wirtschaftliche Aspekt, daß sie erkannt haben, daß sie von Malfoy Island abhängig sind und sich daher von uns Bedingungen diktieren lassen müssen.

Wenn Malfoy Island brennen sollte, dann nicht, weil sich ein neuer finsterer Lord erhoben hat, sondern weil das Ministerium aus dieser Abhängigkeit heraus will. Dazu brauchen sie einige konkrete Bewohner der Insel und können nicht riskieren, daß das bekannt wird. Also muß der Rest brennen.

Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen viel Zeit, mit Malfoy über diese Dinge zu reden. Wir haben, so glaube ich, einige interessante Ideen gehabt.

Einer der entscheidenden Punkte für das Ministerium ist, daß sie die für sie wichtigen Leute vor dem Termin von der Insel herunterbekommen. Wenn ich DAS verhindern kann, kann ich vielleicht im Vorfeld das Feuer verhindern, anstatt es zum Termin zu bekämpfen. Meine Überlegungen gehen dahin, dass ich das Siegel, das auf uns allen liegt, durch ein weiteres ergänze, das es von unserer Seite aus unmöglich macht, die Insel zu verlassen. Eine Möglichkeit dafür wäre ein Trank. Aber es ist fast unkalkulierbar, wie ein solcher Trank mit dem bereits bestehenden Siegel reagieren würde. Entscheidend wäre auch, daß das Ministerium davon erfährt. Ich müsste die Verurteilten also dazu bringen, daß sie den Trank trinken, in dem Wissen, was genau sie da zu sich nehmen. Von da an, würden sich die Ausgewählten sicherlich dagegen wehren, von der Insel geholt zu werden – was sie praktisch zu unseren Geiseln für die Sicherheit von Malfoy Island machte.

Mein Traum wäre es, daß durch das Feuer und die teilweise Aufhebung der Siegel von Ministeriumsseite die ursprüngliche Magie die Malfoy Island umgibt, zerstört wird, so daß es allen Unverurteilten frei stünde, die Insel zu verlassen und aufs Festland zurückzukehren, während die Verurteilten durch den neuen Zauber des Trankes weiterhin auf der Insel bleiben müssen.

Ich kann dir in jedem Fall jetzt schon sagen, daß dies mein Plan für die Zukunft sein wird –ganz gleich, was an Samhain geschieht. Denkbar wäre, auch nach einem Feuer, dem Ministerium in irgendwelchen Punkten entgegenzukommen, wenn im Austausch dafür die Siegel von den Unverurteilten genommen würden und für alle, außer den schuldhaft Verbannten, ein freier Wechsel zwischen Festland und Insel möglich ist. Daß also Festlandbewohner auf die Insel kommen können und umgekehrt.

Daß man dir eine Fälschung meines Ringes zukommen ließ, ist heftig, denn, auch wenn ich Meister Jorge sehr dankbar dafür bin, daß er deine Rune eingearbeitet hat, hätte es in der Aufregung doch sehr schnell geschehen können, daß du nicht daran denkst, daß mein Ring sie nicht trägt. Allerdings bist du Hermine Granger...

Jorge schrieb inzwischen, daß man ihm einen der Flourish&Blotts-Verkäufer herangeschliffen hatte, der ihm den Ring beschreiben sollte. Er schrieb übrigens auch, daß der Verkäufer, es war ausgerechnet Mr. Darcy, den du sicherlich auch kennst, alles andere als glücklich darüber war. Darcy hat für mich so manchen Schatz ausgegraben und, obwohl er für sein Fach recht jung ist, habe ich ihn immer für einen der kompetentesten Verkäufer bei Flourish&Blotts gehalten. Jorges Zeilen nach, hat das Ministerium die Information, daß du da warst, nicht gerade freiwillig übergeben bekommen, sondern durch eine tägliche gedankliche Überprüfung der Verkäufer. Man schätzt wohl meinen Einfluß höher ein, als er es ist.

Das Ministerium mit der Vorgabe, wir planten einen Angriff auf das Festland, in Panik zu versetzen, war gleichermaßen genial wie gefährlich. Aber ich sehe, daß dir nicht viel andere Möglichkeiten blieben. Ich bete nun allerdings wirklich darum, daß sie dich nicht in Gewahrsam nehmen, um die Informationen aus dir herauszubekommen die sie noch brauchen. Sei vorsichtig – bitte, sei vorsichtig! Im Moment gehen sie davon aus, daß du glaubst, Malfoy habe dir geschrieben – aber es wird gefährlich für dich, wenn sie sich dessen nicht mehr sicher sein können.

Ich bin davon überzeugt, daß du derzeit Harry noch problemlos einen Besuch im Ministerium abstatten könntest, weil man davon ausgeht, daß du nicht weißt, daß das Ministerium involviert ist. Es würde sogar überdeutlich bestärken, daß du NICHT weißt, daß du dem Ministerium geschrieben hast. Aber noch einmal – bitte sei vorsichtig...

Der Traum den du hattest, klingt schrecklich. Und er macht mir wieder bewusst, wie wackelig alle Pläne nur sein können. Aber es war nur ein Traum und ich beabsichtige zu überleben! Und ich beabsichtige ebenso, dafür zu sorgen, daß man weiterhin auf dieser Insel leben und auf ihr sogar glücklich werden kann!

Das Buch meiner Mutter ist in einem Auktionshaus feil geboten worden? Du siehst mich tatsächlich ein wenig sprachlos, vor allem angesichts der Tatsache, daß es ein Muggel-Auktionshaus ist. Allerdings suchen offenbar auch Hexen wie du dieses Haus auf. Doch das ändert nichts daran, daß sowohl der Verkäufer ein Muggel sein könnte, als auch daran, daß es einem Zufall zu verdanken ist, daß es kein Muggel gekauft hat, sondern du. In Kombination mit dem noch ungeklärten Verbleib von Fawkes, lässt das Schlimmes vermuten. Ich habe allerdings keine Ahnung, wie ich in dieser Ecke recherchieren soll.

Ich hätte mir denken können, daß du über meine Herkunft bescheid weißt. Es überrascht mich daher nicht sehr. Interessant finde ich deine Bemerkung, daß du es keinesfalls kategorisch ausgeschlossen hast, daß ich ein eiskalter Mörder sein könne – und daß deine Überlegung stattdessen war, daß niemand es fertig brächte, Albus Dumbledore kaltblütig umzubringen... aber ich erwarte auch nicht, daß irgendjemand besser von mir denkt. Und ich kann damit leben, daß du weißt, daß ich nicht reinblütig bin. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich darauf reagiert hätte, vor unserem Briefkontakt, bevor all das zwischen uns geschehen ist – aber heute ist es mir gleichgültig.

Ich bin froh, daß Thomas' Verhalten dir gegenüber unverändert geblieben ist. Ich habe allerdings auch nichts anderes erwartet. Gut, daß er weiterhin Augen und Ohren offen hält. Rankt sich der steigende Drogenhandel weiterhin um die Essenzen, die ich angeblich zu mir nehme? Oder ist es eine generelle Steigerung?

Was die Nivons betrifft (wie dumm und gefahrsüchtig muß man sein, um solche Experimente am lebenden Nivon vorzunehmen?) – meinst du, du kannst an einen Liter der Säure herankommen? Oder ist sie grundsätzlich unbrauchbar verspritzt worden? Es muß doch wenigstens der eine oder andere daran gedacht habe, die Säure nutzbar aufzufangen? Wenn du davon etwas bekommen kannst, sende mir bitte ein wenig davon und lege den Rest für die Sphäre bereit. Ich habe da eine Idee, deretwegen ich aber erst noch nachschlagen werde.

Wenn das Treffen der Todesser stattfindet, gebt ihnen den Auftrag ebenfalls nachzuforschen, ob es Hehler unter den Zauberern und Hexen gibt, die mit Muggeln handeln, oder ob irgendetwas von Muggel-Einbrüchen bei Magier-Familien bekannt ist. Des weiteren sollen sie die Augen aufhalten, was Einmischung des Ministeriums betrifft und bescheid sagen, wenn Ministeriale an Stellen auftauchen, an denen man sie üblicherweise nicht antrifft.

Ihr seid inzwischen im neuen Haus und ich hoffe, ihr fühlt euch dort wohl. Ist Harry noch gekommen, um Hadass beim „Lösen" des Regals zu helfen? Es muß wirklich sehr spannend sein, die beiden zu beobachten.

Ich hoffe sehr, daß dein schlimmer Traum, in dem wir aus der Sphäre die brennende Insel beobachtet haben, der letzte in der Wohnung und NICHT der erste im Haus war, da, dem Aberglauben nach, die Träume der ersten Nacht unter dem neuen Dach wahr werden... ich hoffe sehr, daß es ein guter Traum war, der dich in dieser Nacht besucht hat, oder du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern kannst. Bitte sag mir, daß es ein guter Traum war... auch wenn es nur Aberglaube ist...

Ich liebe dich so sehr...

Severus


	109. Chapter 109

**Kapitel 109**

* * *

1. Oktober, London

Geliebter Severus,

mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Lucius Malfoy in deine Pläne eingeweiht ist - und doch weiß ich, dass er es von Anfang an war.

Ich habe seinen letzten Brief erhalten und er schreibt mir so freundlich, dass ich mir fast wie eine Idiotin vorkomme, trotzdem Übelkeit zu verspüren, wenn ich seine Zeilen lese. Vielleicht schrieb er mir in dieser Art auch nur, weil du ihm mitteiltest, was er schreiben solle - ich weiß es nicht.

Nie war mir deutlicher bewusst, dass du im Laufe deines Lebens lernen musstest, mit Menschen auszukommen, die schreckliche Dinge getan haben.

Ich kann ihm nichts von dem verzeihen was er getan hat - und es würde ihn wohl auch kaum interessieren...also versuche ich mich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass ich zwangsläufig mit ihm Kontakt haben werde.

Versteh mich nicht falsch - ich werde es schaffen zu verdrängen, dass er dir eine Frau auf dem Tablett serviert hat, die eine enorme Ähnlichkeit mit mir hatte, um mich damit auf eine perverse Art zu demütigen. Ich werde ignorieren, dass er seine abartigen Gelüste auf die Art stillte, die normalen Menschen den Magen herumdreht. Ich werde es nicht weiter beachten, dass er Hadass in den Tod trieb, weil er seinen Sohn zu einem abartigen Irren erzogen hat.

All dies werde ich vergessen, denn es geht um euer Überleben!

Seit dem fingierten Brief befinde ich mich auf einer Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle, die scheinbar nicht enden will.

Es hat mich in der Tat beruhigt, dass Mr. Darcy von Flourish&Blotts hinter der Geschichte steckt - wenn er es auch unfreiwillig tat.

Ich hatte solche Angst, dass Thomas der Verräter sein könnte. Severus, ich hoffe du verstehst es nicht falsch, aber ich bin unendlich erleichtert, dass nicht der Mann dahintersteckt, dem ich mich so präsentiert habe, wie ich es sonst nur bei dem Menschen tue, den ich liebe - bei dir!

Doch meine Paranoia ging so weit, dass ich selbst Harry nicht ausschloss. Im Nachhinein betrachtet kann ich wohl behaupten, dass ich tatsächlich unter Schock stand.

Meine Angaben in dem Brief, von dem wir sicher wissen, dass das Ministerium ihn in Empfang nahm, waren so provokativ, dass ich nicht sicher bin, wie sich das alles auswirken wird.

Doch hätte ich unmöglich Unwissen vorgaukeln können - es hätte mich nur um so verdächtiger gemacht.

Aber du hast Recht - es könnte passieren, dass sie mich festnehmen werden. Sollte dies geschehen, dann bitte ich dich, dich nicht zu sorgen.

Auch wenn ich zur Zeit nichts getan habe, was gegen Gesetze verstößt, so wissen wir doch beide, dass das Ministerium vor reichlich wenig zurückschreckt. Egal was passiert, du musst deine Forschungen weiter betreiben und einen Weg finden, das Unheil abzuwenden.

Bitte lass dich nicht von Gefühlen leiten, die ich dir vor einiger Zeit so sehr aufgedrängt habe.

Ja, ich liebe dich und ich genieße deine Liebe - doch wenn das Ministerium diese Verbindung zwischen uns erkennen sollte, dann ist alles zu spät!

Ich bin ein Legat, weil du mich dazu gezwungen hast - so werde ich von nun an agieren.

Solltest du also Kunde in diese Richtung erhalten, so wundere dich nicht, wie hasserfüllt ich dir gegenüber auftreten werde.

Es ist ein interessanter Gedanke, den Schutz von eurer Seite aus so zu verstärken, dass es dem Ministerium unmöglich sein wird, die Ausgewählten von der Insel zu holen. Zumindest könnte dies einen zeitlichen Aufschub garantieren.

Noch traue ich mich nicht daran zu glauben, dass es gelingen könnte, die Unverurteilten von Malfoy Island eines Tages auf das Festland zu schicken. Es wäre eine Chance für Kinder wie Amelie, die ich ihnen so sehnlich wünsche, dass es mir das Herz bei dem Gedanken zusammenzieht.

Morgen werde ich meine Pläne wie vorgesehen ausführen. Es beruhigt mich, dass du der Meinung bist, dass ich ins Ministerium gehen kann und dabei sogar noch meine Unschuld beweisen könnte - ich hätte es ohnehin getan...ach, Severus - wenn ich dort in die entsprechende Abteilung gelange...aber auch hier will ich nicht vorschnell auf ein gutes Ende hoffen.

Du möchtest wissen, welchen Traum ich in der ersten Nach im Haus hatte? Ich hätte ihn dir nicht erzählt, wenn du nicht explizit danach gefragt hättest, da hier und jetzt wohl kaum die Zeit für solche Art von Traum ist.

Ich träumte, wir würden uns unter freiem Himmel lieben. Es war an dem Stück Strand, von dem aus ich dich beobachtet habe, als du die beiden Frauen zu dir holtest.

Ich lag im Sand und jede Welle leckte an meiner erhitzen Haut, die du mit deinen Händen erkundetest. Es war Nacht, die Sterne funkelten über mir, während du meinen Schoß mit deiner Zunge verwöhntest. Die Insel war verschwunden und ich wusste instinktiv, dass du für immer bei mir bleiben könntest. Dies waren auch genau die Worte, die du mir ins Ohr geflüstert hast, als wir eins wurden. Ich spürte dich in mir und deine Stimme klang wie das Rauschen der Wellen, als wolltest du mich wieder mit dem Meer versöhnen, das uns so lange trennte.

Ich hätte dir nicht davon berichtet, denn wenn dich dieser Traum so aufwühlt, wie er es bei mir tat, so hätte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Dennoch wünsche ich mir, dass er dich aufwühlt - verzeih mir!

Du fragtest mich auch nach den Drogen. Zur Zeit sind wohl alle mögliche Sorten im Umlauf. Auch 'deine bevorzugte' ist nach wie vor dabei. Aber dies sind Geschäfte der Nokturngasse, die wohl völlig normal sind, wie mir Thomas versicherte.

Was die Nivons angeht, so habe ich Thomas ebenfalls darauf angesetzt ein paar zu besorgen. Er meinte, dass es kein großes Problem für ihn darstellen würde, da er einen Händler an der Hand hat, der ihm die kleinen felligen Wesen schon öfter als Handelsware schmackhaft machen wollte. Die illegalen Versuche dieser Medi-Magierin haben dazu geführt, dass man diese eigentlich possierlichen Tierchen - die mich stark an Katzen mit nassem Fell erinnern - als lebendige Waffen einzusetzen versucht, da ihr Blut eben diese Säurebestandteile aufweist. 'Dank' Pamela Morrow, wie die Medi-Magierin heißt, ist es nun möglich, diese Bestandteile der Säure um ein vielfaches zu konzentrieren, was sich äußerst ungünstig auf die vitalen Werte der Tierchen auswirkt. Die Viecher explodieren und verätzen alles, was in ihrer Nähe ist.

Es widert mich an, darüber nachzudenken, dass nun mit Lebewesen gehandelt wird, denen man ein solches Ende zumutet, aber auch dies gehört zu den normalen Geschäften der Nokturngasse, wie mir Thomas wenig einfühlsam mitteilte.

Was den Handel von Magiergegenständen in Muggelauktionshäusern angeht, so werde ich die Nacht nutzen, um weiter zu recherchieren. Auch Fawkes Verbleib nach Dumbledores Tod ist ein Rätsel, dem ich auf der Spur bleiben werde.

Severus, es tut mir leid, wenn ich nicht von mir wies, dass du ein eiskalter Killer sein könntest.

Aber ich kannte dich damals nicht, wie ich dich jetzt kenne.

Ich weiß erst seit ein paar Wochen, dass es Situationen gibt, in denen du nicht anders handeln kannst - auch wenn es in der Tat nicht immer leicht ist, es zu akzeptieren.

Bitte denke daran - egal was du vielleicht hören wirst...ich liebe dich!

Ich bin ewig dein,

Hermine


	110. Chapter 110

**Kapitel 110 **

* * *

2. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Meine über alles geliebte Hermine,

du tust recht, wenn du Lucius nicht bedenkenlos traust. Seine Worte schmeicheln. Der ganze Mann schmeichelt, wenn er das will. Und wenn er es darauf anlegt, ist er für jede Frau - und für beinahe jeden Mann - unwiderstehlich. Aber für ihn zählt nur, was am Ende dabei für ihn herausspringt. In letzter Instanz gilt das sogar für seine Beziehung zu Narcissa, obwohl das vermutlich eines der wenigen halbwegs ehrliche Gefühle ist, die er empfindet – vielleicht weil er es nicht will...

Er wird jedoch immer seine Fahne in jeden für ihn günstigen Wind halten. Solange ich dieser Wind bin, kann ich ihm trauen. Doch wir wissen beide nicht, wann sich das eventuell ändert. Allerdings habe ich einen recht verlässlichen Instinkt entwickelt durch den Umgang mit Menschen wie ihm. Du hast recht – es waren viele...

Es war ein recht gewagtes Unternehmen, mich ausgerechnet von ihm in die Stasis versetzen zu lassen und ich bin heilfroh, daß ich wieder zu Hause bin, aber für zukünftige Gelegenheiten weiß ich nun, daß ich meinen Geist gegen ihn einsetzen könnte, wenn er meint, es ausnutzen zu müssen.

Ich habe das Treffen, das für heute Abend angesetzt war, abgesagt, weil ich einige neue Experimente aufs Feuer gestellt habe. Ich warte dringlich darauf, daß wir in die Sphäre können – auch wenn es diesmal „nur" dazu dienen soll, daß wir arbeiten... ich muß ein paar Dinge ausprobieren, die hier zwangsläufig in der ersten Erprobungsphase scheitern werden und das Ergebnis wäre zu heftig. Ich habe erste Versuche mit dem Trank gestartet, den ich den Verurteilten geben möchte, um ihre Bindung an die Insel von unserer Seite aus zu sichern. Vor allem aber muß ich, mit dem Trank der zweiten Versuchsreihe, ausprobieren können, wie weit mein Körper in der Lage ist, die magischen Energien anderer aufzunehmen – und ich kann das unmöglich in der Realität ausprobieren... sollte uns die Sphäre vor Samhain nicht mehr rufen, werde ich es aber wohl doch tun müssen. Mir ist alles andere als wohl bei dem Gedanken.

Ich bin davon überzeugt, daß du Thomas und natürlich auch Harry vertrauen kannst. Aber es ist so... so sehr Hermine... daß du plötzlich wieder den Weg des „Sex nur in Kombination mit Liebe" betrittst. Aber sei unbesorgt. Ich lache nicht.

Im Gegenteil...

Kannst du dir vorstellen, was für ein Gefühl es für mich ist, daß du mir diese Dinge schenkst? Diese Gefühle, deine Ängste, deine Sorgen, deinen Körper... deine Liebe...

Weißt du eigentlich wie unwahrscheinlich es war, daß all dies geschehen würde?

Ich möchte nicht sterben, Hermine – aber wenn es doch so sein sollte, daß ich den Oktober nicht überlebe, dann gehe ich in der Gewissheit, daß ich nichts verpasst habe in meinem Leben. Daß ich alles bekommen habe, was man sich für sein Leben wünschen kann - weil ich von Hermine Granger geliebt wurde.

Aber ich habe nicht vor zu sterben und bisher habe ich noch immer fast alles fertiggebracht, was ich mir vorgenommen hatte – also sei unbesorgt. Ich werde einen Weg finden, wie ich es immer getan habe.

Dein Brief an das Ministerium war gut – je länger ich darüber nachdenke, umso besser finde ich ihn und ich kann dir mitteilen, daß er bereits Wirkung hatte... ich denke, daß deine Erwähnung der Portschlüssel dafür verantwortlich war, daß heute über der ganzen Insel zu spüren war, daß man an der magischen Grenze um die Insel herum etwas verändert hat. Die größte Sorge, daß man dich verhaften könnte, galt den Portschlüsseln. Ich hatte befürchtet, daß man dich befragen würde, weil du behauptet hattest, du hättest sie selbst angefertigt. Aber da du gleich von „ausreichend" Portschlüsseln geschrieben hast, haben sie wohl einen generellen Schutz hinzugefügt.

Sollten sie dich tatsächlich doch noch festnehmen, bin ich guten Mutes, daß Harry dich da wieder herausholen wird. Er soll sich an keiner Stelle zu weit vorwagen, damit er nicht selbst in Schwierigkeiten gerät, denn nur wenn seine Weste in dieser Angelegenheit weiß bleibt, kann er dir im Ernstfall gegen das Ministerium beistehen.

Obwohl ich sicher bin, daß ich deine Taktik erkannt hätte, wenn ich Hasstiraden von dir vernommen hätte, bin ich doch sehr froh, daß du mir vorwarnst... Bei aller Sicherheit deinem Gefühl gegenüber, möchte ich es dennoch nicht auf die Probe stellen, wie sehr ich diesem Gefühl tatsächlich vertraue.

Apopros vertrauen... sollte jemals wieder jemand behaupten, ich sei tot, wüsstest du durch den Ring, den du trägst, ob es wahr ist. Ich habe meinen Meister respektiert, aber ich habe ihn nicht geliebt, wie du es tust – trotzdem war es einer der schrecklichsten Momente meines Lebens, als ich durch den Ring fühlen konnte, wie das Band zwischen uns gebrochen wurde.

So lange du den Ring trägst, weißt du, ob ich lebe oder sterbe. Das Band würde nicht davon gebrochen werden, wenn man mir den Ring irgendwie abnimmt... nur mein – oder, was die Götter behüten mögen – dein Tod kann das Band nun noch auflösen.

Ich wußte es eigentlich schon, als wir das erste Mal in der Sphäre miteinander geschlafen haben, denn ich hatte versucht, zu verhindern, daß ich in die Sphäre gezogen werde, aber ich konnte den Ring nicht mehr vom Finger nehmen. Dich aufzufordern, mir deinen Ring zu geben, war sozusagen ein letzter Versuch, den Bund gar nicht erst komplett entstehen zu lassen. Aber du hast ihn mir nicht gegeben... Im Grunde genommen haben wir uns dabei noch einmal gegenseitig gefragt, ob wir wirklich diese Verbindung wollen. Ich wollte deinen Ring und du hast ihn mir nicht gegeben. Und du hast mich gefragt, ob ich den Ring wirklich will – was ich verneinte...

Interessant ist dabei, daß der Ring sich ganz einfach abnehmen lässt, wenn man ihn aus irgendeinem konkreten Grund kurz vom Finger haben muß – so wie ich ihn abnehmen konnte, als ich die Trennung zwischen Hadass und mir vorgenommen habe. Aber wenn ich jetzt versuchen würde, ihn abzunehmen, um mich des Einflusses der Meistersphäre zu entziehen oder gar um das Band zu dir zu brechen, dann ginge es nicht mehr. Ich erinnere mich an die eine oder andere Gelegenheit mit meinem Meister, in der ich mir am liebsten den Finger abgehackt hätte, als noch einen Tag länger sein Schüler zu sein, aber man wächst an seinen Aufgaben, nicht wahr?

Das Band ist unlösbar geworden, Hermine.

Ich weiß, daß ich dir das längst hätte sagen müssen, aber ich habe Zeit gebraucht, um selbst mit dieser Tatsache klar zu kommen. Ich bin nun für den Rest meines Lebens an dich gebunden. Und du an mich... Ich war in der Lage, eine magische Ehe zu brechen. Wie man diesen Bund jedoch aufhebt, weiß ich nicht. Mir ist kein Weg bekannt.

Aber ich will es auch gar nicht.

Ich will es schon gar nicht, wenn ich lese, was du geträumt hast.

Was für ein wunderbarer Traum, Hermine...

Ich danke dir sehr dafür, daß du ihn mit mir geteilt hast. Ja, er hat mich aufgewühlt – sehr sogar. Aber es war ein Aufgewühltsein, daß sich wie Aufbruchstimmung anfühlte. Als sei es der Beweis gewesen, daß die Dinge in Bewegung geraten, als könne ich wirklich etwas bewirken! Wie kannst du sagen, jetzt sei nicht die Zeit für solche Träume? Es ist genau die richtige Zeit für solche Träume! Ich werde deinen ersten Traum in deinem neuen Haus zu meinem liebsten Tagtraum machen – bis er wahr ist...

Und bis er wahr ist, müssen wir noch einiges erledigen! Was immer du im Ministerium vor hast – sei vorsichtig! Ich möchte dich packen und schütteln, dafür, daß du dich nur in Andeutungen ergehst, was die Abteilung betrifft, die du aufsuchen willst! Aber ich kenne dich inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, daß es ohnehin zwecklos ist, dich zu fragen. Wenn du es mir hättest sagen wollen, hättest du das bereits getan... So bleibt mir nur, zu warten, bis du hoffentlich sicher wieder da bist.

Es wäre wirklich gut, wenn Thomas eines der Nivons besorgen könnte. Es ist überaus typisch für dich, Hermine, daß du sogar Mitleid mit Nivons hast. Es mag ja sein, daß sie wie nasse Katzen aussehen, aber sie sind doch um ein vielfaches bösartiger und wenn du einmal jemanden gesehen hast, der dem Säureangriff eines lebenden Nivons ausgesetzt war, wird sich dein Mitleid vielleicht in Grenzen halten. Es gibt immer wieder auch Unfälle mit Kindern, die sie mit nach Hause nehmen wollen, weil sie sie in der Tat für eine Katze halten... Für Nivons gilt das Gleich wie für Lucius Malfoy... trau ihnen nicht, weil sie so sympathisch wirken.

Was immer ich von dir hören werde – ich werde nur das Gute glauben.

In Liebe

Severus

* * *

_Zu diesem Kapitel gehört endlich im Bilderabo auch ein Bild von einem Nivon -grusel-_


	111. Chapter 111

**Kapitel 111 **

**

* * *

**

2. Oktober, London

Liebster Severus,

du wirst es kaum glauben, aber ich habe heute den Verkäufer des Buches deiner Mutter aufgesucht!

Entschuldige bitte, dass ich es dir nicht früher ankündigte, aber ich weiß, dass dir die Tatsache, dass dein früheres Eigentum überhaupt in Muggelkreise gelangte, ohnehin schwer zu schaffen machen muss. Also wollte ich nicht vielleicht vergeblich davon sprechen, Licht in diese Sache bringen zu können.

Heute habe ich die angegebene Verkäuferadresse aufgesucht.

Bitte setze dich, bevor du liest, was ich dir zu berichten habe!

Der Verkäufer nennt sich Sirron.

Lies es von hinten, Severus!

Es ist so einfach, dass ich es hätte ahnen müssen - aber ich ahnte es nicht.

Ich war völlig vor den Kopf geschlagen, als ich erkannte, dass es Filch war!

Dieser verdammte Squib handelt mit Zauberergegenständen - und Bücher sind nicht die einzigen Waren, die er verkauft.

Ich wusste nicht, dass er Hogwarts verlassen hat, aber nachdem ich dort nachforschte, stellte sich Folgendes heraus: Filch verließ die Zaubererschule vor etwa einem Jahr. Zuvor hatte es einen heftigen Streit zwischen ihm und Minerva McGonagall gegeben. Die Direktorin verdächtigte ihn des Diebstahls. Sie konnte ihm nichts Direktes nachweisen, doch man trennte sich in gegenseitigem Einverständnis. Er hatte auch damals die Aufgabe, deine persönlichen Gegenstände zu lagern, nachdem du verurteilt worden warst.

Filch hatte genügend Zeit und Gelegenheit, sich die Sachen herauszusuchen, die ihm am wertvollsten erschienen.

Als er vor einem Jahr ging, machte er höhnische Bemerkungen, dass er in Zukunft in Reichtum leben würde - nun, das scheint ihm nicht ganz gelungen zu sein, wenn ich mir das windschiefe Haus so ansehe, das ich unter der angegebenen Adresse fand.

Vielleicht überschätzte er die Möglichkeiten, Zaubererutensilien unter gut zahlende Muggel zu bringen. Mit Sicherheit konnte er jedoch nichts davon zu seinem eigenen Gebrauch nutzen. Er ist und bleibt ein armes Schwein - aber zweifellos ein Schwein!

Ich habe ihn nur kurz gesehen, ohne dass er mich überhaupt wahr nahm. Die Jahre haben es alles andere als gut mit ihm gemeint.

Hattet ihr nicht damals sogar eine freundschaftliche Verbindung, als du noch auf Hogwarts unterrichtet hast?

Doch wie dem auch sei, Filch wird weiter die Dinge unter das Volk bringen, deren Diebstahl ihn den Job gekostet hat. Was soll ich tun, Severus? Soll ich ihn etwa dem Ministerium melden?

Was Fawkes angeht, so bin ich fest überzeugt, dass Filch nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte - der Weg des Phönix bleibt immer noch ungewiss.

Doch nun wird es Zeit, dir von meinem Besuch im Ministerium zu berichten.

Harry empfing mich um 11.00 Uhr in seinem Büro.

Alles verlief ganz normal - scheinbar zumindest.

Wir tranken einen Kaffee zusammen - und dann riss er mir fast den Kopf ab, als ich ihm mitteilte, dass ich in der nächsten Stunde eigene Wege gehen würde. Er wollte dem widersprechen, aber er hatte noch nie gute Karten, wenn ich mir einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Ich denke, er wusste schon vorher genau, was auf ihn zukommen würde, denn meine eindringliche Bitte, er solle seinen Tarnumhang mitbringen, war wohl zu eindeutig.

Er ließ mich nicht gerne gehen - aber er tat es...und mehr noch, er sprach mit sich selbst, um etwaige Lauscher davon zu überzeugen, dass ich noch mit ihm in einem Zimmer sei.

Ich möchte dir gerne ersparen, wie ich durch das Ministerium wankte, um immer rechtzeitig ausweichen zu können, wenn fast jemand in mich hineinlief.

Es dauerte länger als ich dachte, bis ich bei der entsprechenden Abteilung angelangt war.

Dem Tarnumhang habe ich es auch zu verdanken, dass ein Angestellter unvorsichtig genug war, das Passwort so laut zu sagen, dass ich es hören konnte.

Das Passwort lautet: Malfoy Island! Wie überaus einfallsreich, nicht wahr?

Ich wartete noch eine Zeit lang, bis der Mann wieder herauskam, dann betete ich, dass mein Eindringen wirklich niemand bemerken würde und betrat die Abteilung.

Es handelt sich um ein Labor, an das ein kleines Büro angrenzt. Hastig durchstöberte ich die Unterlagen, die dort nicht sonderlich gesichert sind, weil Unbefugten der Eintritt in den gesamten Bereich normalerweise verwehrt ist.

Ich fand Akten über die Bewohner von Malfoy Island.

Auf einem Stapel prangte das Wort: Begnadigung

Alle Namen der Leute, die das Ministerium von der Insel holen möchte, füge ich diesem Brief bei.

Deine und Lucius Malfoys Akte waren bei Weitem die umfangreichsten, und sie befanden sich - wie befürchtet - nicht auf dem Stapel der Begnadigten.

Ich konnte nur einen kurzen Blick hineinwerfen, da die Zeit drängte. Ich sah den Bericht über die Folterung von William Slaughter - ich sah die Aufnahmen, die von ihm gemacht wurden, nach dem du ihn angeblich grausam gefoltert hattest. Waren dies die Bilder, die dem Gericht vorlagen? Oh Gott, sie waren so schrecklich - obwohl ich weiß, dass sie nur eine Fälschung waren...wie konntest du nur zulassen, dass man glaubte, du hättest so etwas Barbarisches getan?

Nein, vergiss die Frage - ich stellte sie dir gleich zu Anfang unseres Briefwechsels und du hast mir erstaunlicherweise schon damals darauf geantwortet. Doch diese Art der Anklagepunkte so deutlich vor Augen zu haben, hat mir einen Schlag in die Magengrube versetzt.

Ich durchblätterte deine Akte nur flüchtig, doch sie wissen eine Menge über dich - ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr Zeit gehabt. Andererseits ist es wohl ein Glück, dass ich nicht noch mehr Lügen über dich lesen musste. Wenn es irgendwo Unterlagen gibt, die deine Unschuld an Slaughters angeblicher Folterung beweisen, so werden sie natürlich nicht in deiner Akte auftauchen. Hätte ich doch nur mehr Zeit gehabt!

Aber du verstehst sicher, dass mein Hauptaugenmerk dem Labor galt.

Ich fand etliche Berechnungen, die die Feuerkraft der Invertas-Feuer bis ins Detail aufzeigten. Mehrere Experimente scheinen dort durchgeführt worden zu sein, denn ich fand Brandspuren, die so gewaltig waren, dass man die Feuer wohl letztendlich nur durch völligen Sauerstoffentzug löschen konnte.

Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, dass sie tatsächlich diese Form des Feuers wählen werden - auch wenn ich es wenig tröstlich finde, zu wissen, dass ihr nur dem Feuer entkommen könntet, wenn man euch die Luft zum atmen nimmt.

Doch auch wenn ich nicht sonderlich viel erreichen konnte - ich habe die Möglichkeit; nochmal in das Labor zu gelangen, und das tröstet mich ein wenig.

Mein Traum, Severus - ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass er wahr wird.

Ich hoffe so sehr, dass wir eines Tages für immer zusammen sein können.

Einen Nivon werde ich hoffentlich bald bekommen können. Ich behaupte ja nicht, dass ich sie mit ins Bett nehmen würde, aber es beschäftigt mich einfach, dass man diese Wesen zu so widerlichen Zwecken einsetzt. Ja gut, sie sind immer gefährlich, doch sie explodieren normalerweise nur, wenn sie sich in Lebensgefahr wähnen, um ihre Feinde mit in den Tod zu reißen. So aber werden sie in Stücke gerissen, nur um als Waffe eingesetzt zu werden. Ich frage jetzt nicht, ob du ebenfalls diese Absicht hegst. Ich möchte nicht, dass du über mich lachst - nicht was Nivons angeht...ach Severus, wenn du hier bei mir sein könntest, dann würde ich auch ertragen, dass du über mich lachst - ich möchte so gerne jetzt in deine Augen sehen können.

Also werde ich nun die meinen schließen und hoffen, dass ich von dir träumen werde.

In Liebe, Hermine

Anbei die Namensliste:

Julien Stevik

Lyle McCord

Warren Ogdens

Nick O'Kane

Katherine Dexter

Stanley Fitzmaurice

Ryan Alcott

Margaret Harrison

Sylvia Barber

Chester Andrews

Levi Boulter

Theodor MacPherson

Bud Grafton

Moody Spurgeon

Gilbert Morgan

Perceval Lennox

Christian Spofford

Priscillia Douglas

John Douglas

Jeremia Douglas

Roy Redmond

Hieronymus Leyendecker

Averil Lester-Field

Pacifique Buote

Jack Blakeney


	112. Chapter 112

**Kapitel 112**

**

* * *

**

3. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor,

Meine geliebte Hermine,

nimmt bitte nicht alles, was ich in diesem Brief schreibe so ernst, wie es vielleicht klingen mag. Ich habe heute große Schwierigkeiten, meinen Optimismus aufrecht zu erhalten. Da es vorhersagbar war, daß ein solcher Tag kommen würde, versuche ich dieses Gefühl zu ignorieren, aber es liegt in dem Gefühl selbst bedingt, daß es mir nicht gelingt.

So viele Tage schon, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben... so viele Tage, seit ich dich berühren durfte... so viele misslungene Versuche im Labor, die mich langsam glauben lassen, daß ich meinen eigenen Verstand maßlos überschätzt habe, als ich glaubte, etwas finden zu können, daß mich in die Lage versetzt, diese Insel zu retten. Ich habe dir versprochen, daß ich alles daransetzen werde, es zu schaffen – und ich bin sicher, daß ich morgen auch selbst wieder daran glauben werde, daß es gelingt... aber heute Abend... heute Abend brauche ich so sehr Nähe, daß ich mich mehrfach dabei ertappt habe, auf eines der zahllosen unausgesprochenen Angeboten von Isabell eingehen zu wollen, um jemanden zu fühlen, dem ich nicht gleichgültig bin. Aber ich würde sie damit nur wieder ermutigen und das wäre unfair. Allerdings hast du mir einmal geschrieben, daß Fairness nicht gerade das Attribut sei, das man mir am häufigsten zuordnet, nicht wahr? Aber du würdest es mir nie verzeihen – und ich wohl ebenso wenig. Also lasse ich es bleiben und stelle mir lieber vor, wie es wäre wenn...

Es passte so perfekt in diesen Tag, daß du mir mitteiltest, daß ausgerechnet Filch meine privaten Dinge aus Hogwarts an wildfremde Menschen verkauft.

Ich schiebe es auf diesen rabenschwarzen Tag, daß dieses Wissen so demütigend wie schmerzhaft ist. Und wieder hast du eines der zerrissenen Bänder zum Festland für mich neu geknüpft, Hermine. Hogwarts... dort hatte ich für einige Jahre ein echtes Heim und ich denke bis heute an die wenigen, aber mir sehr wertvollen Dinge, die ich dort zurückgelassen habe. Allem voran natürlich meine Bücher – aber auch andere Dinge, von denen ich sicher bin, daß Filch sie ebenfalls zum Verkauf entwendet hat. Er war schon immer ein schmieriger Dieb. Aber du kennst ja die Vorliebe, die Albus Dumbledore für streunende Katzen hatte...

Nein, wir waren keine Freunde. Aber Filch ging aus einem, mir bis heute nicht bekannten, Grund immer davon aus, daß wir es sind. Er hatte sich von mir erhofft, daß ich ihm mehr Freiheiten in Bezug auf die Gewalt gegenüber den Schülern gebe. Und er hatte wohl stets gehofft, daß man ihm die gleiche Furcht entgegenbringen würde, wie mir und sah meinen Ruf wohl als das berühmte „Licht" an, von dem er auch etwas abzubekommen versuchte, indem er sich oft in meiner Nähe aufhielt. Um ehrlich zu sein, hat mich der Mann vom ersten Tag an, als ich ihn kennenlernte, angewidert. Zu wissen, daß er jetzt möglicherweise seine dreckigen Finger noch immer auf Dingen liegen hat, die mir gehörten, macht mich krank.

Ich bitte dich, herauszufinden, ob er folgende Dinge ebenfalls in seinen Besitz gebracht hat.

Bei meinen privaten Sachen war eine persische Armillarsphäre. Du kennst diese Instrumente vermutlich unter dem Namen „sphärisches Astrolabium". Sie ist nicht nur von persischer Machart, sondern auch mit persischen Zeichen versehen, so daß sie ein eher unüblicher Gegenstand für ein schottisches Auktionshaus darstellen sollte. Diese Armillarsphäre hat magische Komponenten, die sie sehr wertvoll machen. Für mich hatte sie allerdings einen vornehmlich ideellen Wert. Des weiteren wird er vermutlich ein ebenfalls orientalisches, sehr breites Armband mitgenommen haben, das nicht ganz um den Arm herumfasst, sondern hinten geöffnet ist. Es ist auf der gesamten Breite leicht nach innen gebogen, oben und unten mit einer Leiste aus geprägten Punkten versehen und trägt ansonsten auf der gesamten Innenfläche ein geprägtes, floral-anmutendes Muster. Das Armband ist nicht magisch, hat aber einen kunsthistorischen Wert von dem McGonagall wußte – wenn sie mit Filch darüber gesprochen hat, weiß er es auch.

Der dritte Gegenstand ist ein Blatt Papier, das Filch mit Sicherheit für einen Zauberspruch hält. Möglicherweise hat er es daher sogar noch zum „Ausprobieren" in seinem Besitz. Auf dem Blatt ist eine hauptsächlich lilafarbene Kalligraphie. Dort steht in Persisch: „Das Geschenk / Ich rede vom Ende der Nacht / Ich rede vom Ende der Dunkelheit / Und vom Ende der Nacht rede ich / Wenn du zu meinem Haus kommst/ bring mir, du Lieber, eine Lampe / Und eine Luke, aus der ich / Das Gedränge der glücklichen Gasse sehen kann"

Dieses Blatt hat überhaupt keinen realen, sondern einen ausschließlich ideellen Wert – aber vielleicht hat Filch das falsch beurteilt?

Das Letzte, wonach ich dich zu suchen bitte, oder dessen Verbleib mir wichtig wäre ist eine etwas ungewöhnlichere Sache... meine Katzen...

Wenn irgendjemand weiß, daß sie ein Vermögen wert sind, dann Filch... Helena und Guenhwyvar sind Siamkatzen aus der direkten, weiblichen, Blutlinie der Katze die Salazaar Shlytherin gehörte . Ich bezweifel, daß du sie in deiner Zeit in Hogwarts jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hast. Sie haben das Territorium von Mrs. Norris gemieden wie die Pest und sind stattdessen viel auf den Wiesen um Hagrids Hütte gewesen. Die eine, Helena, ist sehr extrem hell und dunkel gezeichnet und die andere, Guenhwyvar, ist, für eine Siam, beinahe Ton in Ton. Sie sind beide sehr alt, da sie magische Wesen sind – auch wenn sie auf den ersten Blick aussehen, wie wunderschöne, aber „normale" Katzen. Helena ist 29 Jahre alt und Guenhwyvars Alter kenne ich nicht, ich weiß nur, daß sie vor Albus Dumbledore geboren wurde. Von ihm habe ich sie...

Von ihnen lege ich dir ein Bild bei.

Von den Gegenständen besitze ich leider keine Bilder.

Filch dem Ministerium zu melden würde wohl kaum etwas nutzen. Was will man ihm vorwerfen? Daß die Gegenstände die er verkauft meine waren, wird man, ohne meine Aussage, kaum nachweisen können – und auch dann stünde Wort gegen Wort. Es ist deprimierend, daß unter den gegebenen Umständen sein Wort dann wohl das gewichtigere wäre...

Daß du in dem Labor gewesen bist, in dem die Versuche stattfinden ist unglaublich! Du hast dich in große Gefahr gebracht, aber ich bin so froh, daß es dir gelungen ist. Ich danke dir zutiefst für die Liste der Begnadigten. Das hilft mir hier in einem enormen Maße weiter! Ich bin beinahe froh, zu lesen, daß Malfoy tatsächlich nicht dazugehört, weil ein letzter Zweifel in mir geblieben war, ob er nicht doch mit dem Ministerium kooperiert, um seine Freiheit zu erkaufen. Ich war mir sehr sicher, daß es nicht so ist – aber dein Brief hat die letzten Zweifel beseitigt und ich kann nun in Ruhe mit ihm weiterarbeiten.

Erstaunt bin ich darüber, daß Harry dich tatsächlich auf diese Weise unterstützt hat. Und du wirst tatsächlich die Möglichkeit haben, noch einmal dorthin zu kommen? Oh Hermine – sei bitte, bitte vorsichtig! Aber ich befinde mich nicht in einer Position in der ich bitten könnte, es nicht noch einmal zu tun. Meinst du, daß es dir gelingen könnte, von den Brandspuren etwas abzukratzen und mir zu schicken? Ich könnte es analysieren und es würde mich der konkreten Feuervariante näher bringen.

Die Aufnahmen von Slaughter liegen in meiner Akte? Nun ja, das sollte mich wohl nicht wundern... Es tut mir leid, daß du das gesehen hast, aber es war wirklich von Anfang an eine Farce und du hast ihn selbst vor wenigen Wochen gesehen... und du kennst den Grund, warum ich es zugelassen habe – der Grund wohnt im gleichen Haus mit dir...

Es tut noch immer weh, an sie zu denken und die Tatsache, daß ich sie so selten in meinen Briefen erwähne, heißt nicht, daß ich nicht doch ständig an sie denke. Aber ich verbiete es mir, denn wenn der Kontakt so rigoros vorbei ist, ist es einfacher für sie. Ich bin sehr froh, daß sie in ihrem neuen Leben so gut Fuß zu fassen scheint. Endlich ein guter Weg für sie... ich hoffe, daß sie von all den Vorkommnissen unberührt bleibt. Hat Harry einen „Notfallplan" für Hadass, für den Fall, daß tatsächlich etwas geschehen sollte, daß auch sie betreffen könnte? Wenn nicht, dann bitte ihn, einen zu machen!

Jetzt schreibe ich nachts an die Frau, die ich liebe – und was tue ich in diesem Brief? Ich halse ihr Arbeit auf, schicke sie auf gefährliche Missionen, bitte sie darum, Gestohlenes zurückzubringen, ermutige sie, nochmals im Ministerium zu spionieren und all das in wenigen Absätzen...

So sollte es nicht sein, Hermine... so sollte es nicht sein...

Und in dieser Nacht, in der mein Körper wieder beginnt, nach deiner Nähe zu schreien, bringe ich nicht den Mut und den Optimismus auf, zu glauben, daß es einmal anders sein könnte. Vor lauter Elend habe ich gerade sogar ausprobiert, ob die Pralinen hilfreich sind – bei euch Frauen wirkt das ja angeblich... aber abgesehen davon, daß mir jetzt von der Schokolade schlecht ist, weil ich so viel davon gegessen habe, hatten sie keinen Effekt. Und bevor ich der Schokolade nun auch noch Alkohol hinzufüge, gehe ich lieber schlafen.

Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Ich liebe dich so sehr und ich vermisse deine Nähe, als bekäme ich keine Luft ohne dich. Ich vermisse nicht nur dich, ich vermisse das, was ich bin, wenn du da bist...

In Liebe

Severus


	113. Chapter 113

_Kurzinfo, wegen vieler Nachfragen: Guenhwyvar spricht sich "Gwenwiwer" mit Betonung auf dem "i".  
__Der Name ist einer Romanfigur entliehen. In der Dunkelelfensaga des Autoren R.R. Salvatore hat der Protagonist "Drizzt Do'Urden" eine magische Panter-Dame bei sich, die diesen Namen trägt. Ihr findet ein Bild der beiden unter:  
__http (Doppelpunkt) // www . wizards . com / books / images / Sojourn (Unterstrich) 6 . jpg_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 113 **

**

* * *

**

4. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor,

Meine geliebte Hermine,

wir haben ausgemacht, daß es in Ordnung und notwendig ist, daß es gerade in den nächsten Wochen auch Tage geben wird, an denen wir uns nicht schreiben, aber einen ganzen Tag lang nicht von dir zu hören, wird von mal zu Mal... seltsamer... schwieriger... aber ich will dich nicht unter Druck setzen. Möglicherweise bist du auch im Institut und hast dort schlicht und ergreifend deine Arbeit zu verrichten. Aber in meinen Kopf schleichen sich diese kleinen, nagenden Sorgen ein, daß du auch genauso gut einen weiteren Versuch im Ministerium gestartet haben könntest und man dich erwischt hat oder daß du dich in eine andere Löwenhöhle vorgewagt hast und nun in Schwierigkeiten steckst... Aber ich habe dir gestern Nacht geschrieben, daß ich gedenke, meine positive Einstellung wieder Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen. Aus purer Willenskraft die Sorgen beiseite schiebend, habe ich heute im Labor weitergearbeitet und bin meiner Sache ein gutes Stück näher gekommen. Problematisch ist das Austesten. Solange ich nicht in die Sphäre kann, werde ich hier um Versuche mit Tieren nicht herumkommen... mir behagt der Gedanke nicht, weil ich nicht gerne am lebenden Objekt herumexperimentiere, aber wie anders soll ich testen, ob der Siegeltrank wirkt? Das Siegel des Ministeriums liegt nur auf den Menschen auf dieser Insel – nicht auf den Tieren. Wenn also nach Gabe des Trankes ein Tier die Barriere nicht mehr durchqueren kann, wäre das ein Zeichen für den Ansatz von Korrektheit. Ich hoffe nur, daß ich in Kürze die Gelegenheit bekomme, in der Sphäre etwaige Nebenwirkungen auszutesten, die bei den Tieren andere wären, als bei den Menschen, denen ich den Trank ja letztendlich geben möchte...

Am Wochenende werde ich mich mit den anderen noch einmal treffen. Bis Mitte des Monats muß der Trank funktionstüchtig sein. Das Ministerium muß rechtzeitig von den Betroffenen erfahren können, daß sie die Insel nicht mehr verlassen wollen, weil es nicht mehr geht. Ich will verhindern, daß alles in der letzten Sekunde geschieht.

Es bleibt zu hoffen, daß das Ministerium dann nicht einfach nur entscheidet, daß man dann eben auf diese Leute verzichten muß... ich kann es mir aber nicht vorstellen. Sie sind zu wichtig. Deine Liste ist Gold wert, Hermine. Ich hatte etwa zwei Drittel der Leute auf meiner eigenen Liste der Personen, die ich vermutet hatte – aber es sind noch einige dabei, mit denen ich nicht gerechnet hatte und deren Handelswege ich nun genauer unter die Lupe nehme, weil sie mit etwas gehandelt haben müssen, von dem ich nichts wußte – denn ansonsten wären sie für das Ministerium unwichtig.

Ich habe den ganzen Tag über immer wieder an Filch und seinen Diebeszug gedacht und mir ist dabei eingefallen, daß mir in meiner Zeit in Hogwarts schon einmal etwas Wertvolles gestohlen worden war. Ich hatte es längst vergessen, aber nun frage ich mich natürlich, ob das nicht ebenfalls das Werk von Filch war... Ein Kryptex aus rotbraunem Holz, in Gold eingefasst mit sieben Ringen... Aber das ist nun schon viele Jahre her, es ist höchst unwahrscheinlich, daß er es so lange behalten hat, daß er es noch besitzt oder vor kurzem erst veräußert hat – vorausgesetzt er war tatsächlich der Dieb.

Es ist wie ein Fluch, Hermine. Mit jedem Teil das mir aus meiner alten Welt einfällt, fallen mir noch zwei neue, zusätzliche Dinge ein. Ich muß aufhören, daran zu denken! Vergiss das Kryptex, vergiss den Armreif, die Armillarsphäre und die Kalligraphie... es sind Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, die vorbei ist! Vergiss, daß ich dir überhaupt von diesen Dingen geschrieben habe!

Halt... vielleicht könntest du doch wenigstens nach den Katzen Ausschau halten? Es wäre mir wichtig, daß sie in guten Händen sind. Filch hat seine Katze immer abgöttisch geliebt, aber die Siamdamen haben ihn stets genauso verabscheut wie ich und wären sicher alles andere als zufrieden mit einem Dasein in seinem Besitz. Ich kann nur hoffen, daß er sie in gute Hände verkauft hat. Wer immer das Vermögen für sie ausgegeben hat, das sie wert sind, wird wohl dafür sorgen, daß die Tiere gut leben, oder?

Was das Geld betrifft, daß Filch nun haben müßte, wenn er diese Dinge und all die anderen, die ich hier gar nicht aufzählen möchte, wirklich verkauft hat – allein die Katzen! – kann ich dir ein offenes Geheimnis erzählen. Filch trinkt nicht nur im Übermaß, er spielt auch. Daher ist es kein Wunder, daß er in einer Baracke lebt, selbst wenn er größere Geldsummen in die Finger bekommen haben sollte...

Ich hab heute Nacht einen merkwürdigen Traum gehabt. Es war eine Aneinanderreihung von Szenen meines Lebens in denen du anwesen warst, in denen ich dich aber nicht oder nur kaum wahrgenommen habe. Am eindrucksvollsten war die Erinnerung an den Tag an dem Harry Voldemort besiegen konnte... und der Moment, in dem das Urteil über 302 gesprochen wurde. Ich habe jetzt, in diesem Traum, wie in einem Denkarium, erst gesehen, daß du bei der Urteilsverkündung anwesen warst und an dem Tag, als William Slaughter ausgesagt hat. Oder war das jetzt nur Teil des Traumes? Warst du vielleicht doch gar nicht da? Wie auch immer – es ist nicht wichtig – es war nur ein Traum. Aber es war schon seltsam... und als ich aufgewacht bin, hatte ich für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, es sei alles gerade eben erst passiert.

Erstaunlich, daß es schon Jahre her sein soll.

Nun denn – ich muß weiter in die Zukunft sehen, damit ich eine habe! Auf, auf, also! Ich bin eigentlich zu müde, um jetzt noch viel zu machen, aber ich muß noch einige Modifikationen an den im Moment brauenden Versuchsreihen vornehmen, bevor ich schlafen gehen kann.

Ich hoffe sehr, daß es dir gut geht und ich bald von dir höre. Aber fühle dich bitte nicht unter Druck gesetzt. Ich werde es durchaus überleben, wenn ich einmal nicht von dir höre.

... aber laß es trotzdem nicht zu lange sein...

In Liebe

Severus

* * *

OoOoO

_

* * *

_

_Ach... und ich überlege gerade, ob ich euch etwas verraten soll... ich glaube, ich tu's... Als ich das Kapitel gelesen habe, das MORGEN kommt, also Kapitel 114, habe ich hinterher vor meinem Rechner gesessen und gezittert - real gezittert... mit allem Drum und Dran. Zähneklappern, Schwindelgefühl im Kopf, wackeligen Fingern und flauem Magen...  
Ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht..._

_Satia_


	114. Chapter 114

_Achtung: Kapitel 114 und 115 wurden gleichzeitig hochgeladen_

* * *

**Kapitel 114**

* * *

5. Oktober, London

Snape,

vielleicht halten Sie sich für einen überaus gerissenen Vertreter der dunklen Magie - für mich sind, und bleiben Sie nichts weiter als niedrigster Abschaum der Menschheit!

Endlich habe ich die Dinge verstanden, die passiert sind!

Ich konnte mir nie erklären, wie es sein konnte, dass eine Frau wie Hermine Granger Sie angeblich lieben soll. Sie hat ihre Rolle wirklich gut gespielt, aber dies ist nun nicht mehr nötig.

Hermine ist Ihren Fängen entkommen.

Sie wird sich nicht länger vor Ihnen fürchten müssen - bemühen Sie sich also gar nicht erst.

Das Ministerium lässt ihr jeden erdenklichen Schutz zukommen und auch Ihre Drohung, was die unschuldigen Menschen auf Ihrer Insel betrifft, ist nicht länger ein Druckmittel, wie Sie bald sehen werden.

Ich musste vorsichtig sein, als ich von Ihrer Verbindung zu Hermine erfuhr und meinen Einfluss im Ministerium herunterspielen. Es war ein Theaterstück, das mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel, doch ich spürte gleich, dass sehr viel mehr dahintersteckt, also ließ ich die Zeit für mich arbeiten.

Nur ein absolut niederträchtiger Mann wie Sie, kann es schaffen, eine so starke Frau zu Handlungen zu zwingen, die sie niemals freiwillig begehen würde.

Ich war dabei, als sie dem Minister alles erzählte.

Erneut hatte sie sich bemüht an Informationen zu gelangen, was die Pläne des Ministeriums für Malfoy Island angeht. Ich habe ihr geholfen, da ich mir sicher war, dass sie einen guten Grund für ihr illegales Vorgehen hat; doch war mir von Anfang an klar, dass Sie sie unter irgendeine Art von Druck gesetzt haben mussten.

Wie überaus brutal Sie allerdings wirklich vorgegangen sind, habe ich erst jetzt erfahren, da Hermine all dem nicht mehr Stand hielt und eine umfassende Aussage zu Protokoll gab.

Sie werden sie nicht mehr finden können, um ihr Gewalt anzutun. Sie werden ihr nicht mehr damit drohen können, die Kinder auf Ihrer Insel elendig verhungern zu lassen. Bald werden Sie niemandem mehr drohen können - was ist das für ein Gefühl, Snape, zu wissen, dass die eigenen Tage gezählt sind?

Sie werden einsam sterben - und ich wünschte, ich könnte es mit ansehen!

Aber ich will Sie nicht unnötig neugierig machen - Ihr Tod wird eine Überraschung sein...dies muss Ihnen als Information reichen - bedaure.

Sie haben eines nicht bedacht, Snape...Hermine reagiert auf ein gewisses Maß an Bedrohung, doch irgendwann ist Schluss!

Sie sind zu weit gegangen - vielleicht schon in dem Moment, als Sie sie vergewaltigten - in dieser Spähre. Ich habe Hermine den Morgen danach gesehen und es war mir klar, dass ihr etwas widerfahren war, dass sie zutiefst verwirrt hatte. Nun, sie selbst hat dies nicht zu Protokoll gegeben und ich bin mir sicher, sie verzichtete aus Scham darauf, doch ich weiß es - und ich hasse Sie so sehr dafür, dass ich Ihnen am liebsten die Eingeweide herausreißen würde. Aber ich möchte nicht zu gleichen Mitteln wie Sie greifen - Ihre Hinrichtung wird gesitteter ablaufen.

Sie wussten, dass Hermine es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn den Kindern auf Malfoy Island etwas geschieht, für den Fall, dass sie sich Ihren Anweisungen widersetzen würde. Also tat sie, was Sie von ihr verlangten - sie rettete sogar Hadass, nachdem Ihre Frau es nicht mehr aushielt und sich selbst tötete. Auch dies gab Hermine nicht zu Protokoll, und ich verzichte ebenfalls darauf, es dem Ministerium bekannt zu geben, denn ich liebe Hadass und werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr in irgendeiner Weise etwas geschieht!

Wozu wollten Sie mich dazu bringen, mich auf ein Verhältnis mit Ihrer ehemaligen Frau einzulassen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie glauben, sie nach wie vor in der Hand zu haben - so wie Sie Hermine Ihr Mal einbrannten, um Macht über sie zu erlangen. Glaubten Sie dadurch auch Macht über mich erlangen zu können?

Hadass spricht nach wie vor nur gut von Ihnen...welche Art von Fluch ist das, mit dem Sie belegten, der sogar über Hadass Tod hinaus gewirkt hat? Sie werden es mir ohnehin nicht sagen, und ich werde wohl damit leben müssen, dass Hadass immer glauben wird, Sie seien letztendlich nur ein Opfer.

Aber ich liebe diese Frau und seien Sie sich versichert, dass ich sie Sie vergessen lassen werde - meine Liebe zu ihr wird stärker als Ihr verdammter Fluch sein!

Die Menschen auf Ihrer Insel, die nicht rechtskräftig verurteilt wurden, befinden sich seit heute Morgen auf dem Festland.

Diese Leute sind frei! Es wird einsam bei Ihnen, nicht wahr? Tun Sie mir einen persönlichen Gefallen und zerfleischen Sie sich ruhig gegenseitig, bevor alles für Sie ohnehin enden wird.

Der Junge-der-Voldemort-und-Severus-Snape-überlebte

Harry Potter


	115. Chapter 115

_Achtung: Kapitel 114 und 115 wurden gleichzeitig hochgeladen_

* * *

**Kapitel 115**

* * *

5. Oktober, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

sie haben mich erwischt!

Ich bin im Ministerium ertappt worden, als ich im Labor die Proben nehmen wollte. Sie drohten mir mit Veritasserum, aber ich schlug dem Beamten das Fläschchen aus der Hand, indem ich recht hysterisch von mir gab, ob es denn nicht reichen würde, dass du mich ständig zu Dingen zwingen würdest, die ich nicht ertragen könne - warum sie mir dies ebenfalls antun wollten. Meine Tränen waren echt, denn ich hatte Angst - Angst, Severus, dass sie mich zwingen würden das Mittel zu nehmen und ich ihnen vorbehaltlos erzählen würde, wie sie dich am besten angreifen könnten.

Man nahm mir meine Verzweiflung ab, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass Harry dieses: "Ich wusste es doch gleich, dass dieses Schwein dich zu diesen Dingen gezwungen hat", von sich gab.

Er hat mehr Einfluss im Ministerium, als er mich glauben gemacht hat.

Also musste ich auch ihn überzeugen - er war bei meiner Aussage ebenfalls anwesend und ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass er uns in keiner Weise mehr bei unserem wirklichen Plan helfen wird. Im Gegenteil - nun ist alles noch viel komplizierter als zuvor und ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals verwinden werde, dass ich meinen besten Freund verloren habe.

Aber darum zu trauern ist nun keine Zeit.

Ohnehin habe ich nur wenig Zeit.

Das Ministerium hat mich nicht nach hause zurückkehren lassen. Zur Zeit befinde ich mich in einem streng bewachten Hotel in der Winkelgasse, das mir eher wie ein Gefängnis vorkommt. Es wird wohl einige Tage dauern, bis ich mich wieder frei bewegen kann.

Da man regelmäßig kontrolliert, ob bei mir alles in Ordnung ist, schreibe ich diesen Brief während einer Wachablösung.

Ich muss dir etwas unglaublich Wichtiges mitteilen - etwas, das auch Harry die Augen öffnen könnte, wenn ich es schaffte, dass er mir wieder vertraut.

Bevor ich mich diesmal im Labor umsah, fand ich deine richtige Akte im Büro!

In ihr ist jedes Detail aufgelistet, das zu deiner Verurteilung beitrug. All die Lügen sind dort dokumentiert! Aber nicht nur diese Akte habe ich gefunden - ich fand auch Pläne für die nächsten Tage von Malfoy Island.

Severus, man wird euch vorgaukeln die Menschen aufs Festland gebracht zu haben, die nicht verurteilt waren.

Dies ist eine Lüge!

Das Ministerium hat einen Teil der Insel mit einem separaten Schutzzauber belegt, und diese Menschen dorthin gebracht. Ich fand sogar Forschungsunterlagen, für eine neue Art von Apparierzauber, um dies zu bewerkstelligen. Man will die Öffentlichkeit glauben machen, dass das Ministerium alle Unverurteilten begnadigte - doch in Wahrheit lassen sie nur die Menschen entkommen, von denen sie sich Vorteile versprechen...doch wer wird im allgemeinen Chaos danach fragen, wenn eure Insel urplötzlich durch ein Feuer zerstört wird? Die Öffentlichkeit wird sich über diese göttliche Gerechtigkeit freuen und alle Spuren werden verwischt sein. Zudem hofft das Ministerium eure Gegenwehr zerschlagen zu können, indem sie euch nun aufteilen.

Es ist nach wie vor das Feuer, welches sie für euch planen. Sie wissen, wie schwer es zu bekämpfen ist und ich bete, dass du mit deinen Forschungen Fortschritte erzielt hast.

Wenn ich doch nur in die Spähre gelangen könnte - es war nie wichtiger als jetzt!

Ich liebe dich, Severus - bitte, vergiss das nicht!

Hermine

P.S. Ich werde fast verrückt, weil ich nicht weiß, ob du mir geschrieben hast - ich werde mit Hadass Kontakt aufnehmen und ich werde sie anflehen, Harry nichts davon zu sagen. Wenn Hadass in diesem Fall kein Stillschweigen bewahrt, dann ist alles aus. Aber ich vertraue ihr - ich muss ihr einfach vertrauen, denn du musst deine Briefe weiterhin an unsere Adresse schicken - jede einfliegende Eule hier wird kontrolliert. Bitte schreibe mir weiterhin, ich werde diese Briefe lesen - wenn auch etwas verspätet.

Mein Brief an dich trägt das Siegel und mir wurde versichert, dass ich persönliche Post verschicken dürfe, um meinen tiefen Schmerz mit Menschen teilen zu können, die mir nun Trost spenden würden.

Ich werde deine Briefe erst wieder lesen können, wenn ich dieser Überwachung hier entfliehen kann. Es wird mir gelingen, vertrau mir!


	116. Chapter 116

**Kapitel 116**

* * *

5. Oktober, London 

Meine liebe Schwester,

heute erhielt ich Nachricht von einem deiner Kollegen aus der Forschungsabteilung, der sehr beunruhigt über die Dinge war, die dir geschehen sind. Da ich selbst nichts Genaues weiß, konnte ich ihm auch keine genaueren Antworten geben.

Ich soll dir aber freundliche Grüße ausrichten und dich darüber informieren, daß er die letzte Versuchsreihe die er gestartet hatte nun ohne weitere Überprüfungen austesten wird.

Ich werde ihm dabei helfen... Weißt du, auch wenn ich in Forschungsdingen unbeholfen bin, liegt es mir doch im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes im „Blut", daß ich hier einen Einfluß habe, wenn es darum geht, Gutes zu bewirken.

Ich hoffe, daß wir uns wiedersehen werden, denn du bist mir sehr wichtig und ich habe dir noch gar nicht gut genug für das Leben unter deinem Dach gedankt.

In Liebe

Deine Schwester Hadass

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Wo immer das geschah, was nach Einbruch der Nacht dieses Farbenspiel an den Himmel warf – es musste gewaltig sein... und es kam von der Küste her. 

Muggel wie Zauberer hatten die Augen ungläubig in den Himmel gerichtet. Und obwohl der Anblick der tanzenden Lichter wunderschön war, spürte jeder, der sie sah, gleichzeitig auch, daß sie Unheil verkündeten. Daß irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.

Der Wachposten vor dem Sicherheitszimmer von Miss Hermine Granger gab ein erleichtertes Geräusch von sich, als sein Kollege mit großen Schritten jeweils drei Treppenstufen auf einmal nahm, als er zu ihm kam.

„Was ist denn da draußen los? Das sieht ultragruselig aus!" fragte er laut.

„Hör bloß auf! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was abläuft." Antwortete der andere in der gleichen Lautstärke. „Die sagen mir ja auch nichts Und das Bisschen, daß ich gehört habe ist völlig durcheinander. Aber ich bin hier, um dir Verstärkung zu geben. Wir dürfen diese Granger auf keinen Fall hier weglassen. Order von Potter persönlich."

„Mann! Jetzt erzähle doch, was du gehört hast und quatsch mir nicht die Ohren voll, daß du die Verstärkung bist."

„Hey ich weiß doch auch kaum was! Das Ministerium ist total in Aufruhr, weil angeblich der Phönix von diesem Dumbledore, du weißt schon, der von Hogwarts, der tote, na ja, daß auf jeden Fall der Phönix von dem in der Schule war und da den Zauberstab von dem Alten geklaut hat. Weiß der Teufel, was er damit will."

„Und deshalb sind die in Aufruhr? Erzähl mir doch nix von einem doofen Zauberstab! Mensch, was mit dem Himmel los ist, will ich wissen!"

„Ach so – das. Das kommt von Malfoy Island."

„Hä? Das ist doch ewig weit weg – warum sieht man das hier?"

„Was weiß denn ich – mein Chef meinte jedenfalls, ich solle die Schnauze halten, aber er habe das Gefühl, daß da eine regelrechte Schlacht abläuft. Ich nehme an, das ist dieser Schild über der Insel. Das war ja nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die versuchen auszubrechen. Das war ne Scheiß-Idee, die nur zu verbannen – hab ich ja immer gesagt. Die hätte man, alle wie sie da sind, direkt abmurksen sollen. Rübe ab und Ruhe ist im Karton. Aber ich weiß echt nichts Genaues."

„Uns sagt ja nie einer was..."

„Eben..."

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Als Harry Potter seinen Namen hörte, wandte er seinen Blick von dem gleißenden Lichtspektakel über der Insel ab, drehte sich um und sah völlig verdutzt in das sehr entschlossene Gesicht von Hadass. 

... die Albus Dumbledores Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

Auf ihrer Schulter saß Fawkes...

„Harry Potter, was tust du hier nur?", fragte sie mit einer beinahe angsteinflößenden Ruhe in der sonst so sanften Stimme.

„Ich..." stotterte Harry, der immer noch versuchte, das, was er sah, mit seiner Realität in Einklang zu bringen. „Ich sorge dafür, daß die Unschuldigen von der Insel herunterkönnen." Erklärte er, als habe ein Lehrer ihm eine Frage gestellt – aber schon einen Wimpernschlag später änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und Wut zeichnete sich darin ab.

„Was tust DU hier, Hadass?!"

„Ich beschütze, was du zu zerstören versuchst, Harry. Sag ihnen, daß sie aufhören sollen."

„Was??" Harry glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Du sollst ihnen sagen, daß sie aufhören sollen. Was sie tun ist Unrecht. Die Menschen die ihr da befreien wollt, sind keineswegs unschuldig – sie sind nur nützlich."

„Woher weißt du das?!" die Stimme des jungen Auroren bekam einen hysterischen Unterton, aber die leicht glühende Spitze von Dumbledores Zauberstab hielt ihn davon ab, ihr näher zu kommen. „Es ist keineswegs Unrecht! Er will diese Menschen quälen und verhungern lassen. Sogar die Kinder – hörst du, Hadass? Sogar die Kinder!!! Ich weiß, daß du nur gutes von ihm glauben willst, aber er ist nicht gut! Er ist ein Schwarzmagier der übelsten Sorte. Er hat dich mit irgendeinem Fluch belegt, der dich glauben lässt, er sei ein netter Mann... er...", weiter kam er nicht.

Hadass Stimme hatte sich zu einer Stärke erhoben, die Harry noch ungläubiger starren ließ, als er dies ohnehin schon tat, als sie ihn sehr ruhig, aber auch sehr laut anfuhr: „Severus Snape ist kein netter Mann. Er war es nie und er wird es nie sein. Aber er liebt die Menschen, er beschützt die Seinen und er würde sein Leben dafür geben, daß die Menschen die unter seiner Obhut stehen, in Frieden leben können."

Ihr Blick wanderte kurz zu der grell leuchtenden Insel und sagte leiser: „Er WIRD sein Leben geben, um die Seinen zu schützen – so wie er es unzählige Male für mich beinahe getan hat."

Sie sah Harry wieder an. „Ich rede nicht viel, Harry, es liegt nicht in meiner Natur und es würde jetzt auch gar nichts bringen, dir alles haarklein zu erzählen. Aber wenn Severus fällt, fallen mit ihm viereinhalbtausend unschuldige Zauberer und Hexen, Harry. Sind es wirklich viereinhalbtausend, die ihr von der Insel holen wollt? Ich weiß nicht, wie groß das Stück ist, auf dem ihr sie zusammengeholt habt, aber fasst es wirklich viereinhalbtausend Menschen?"

Harry wollte etwas sagen, schnappte stattdessen aber nur kurz nach Luft, sah plötzlich mit gerunzelter Stirn zur Insel hinüber... und starrte dann wieder Hadass an.

„Er hat Albus getötet!"

„JA!", schrie sie ihn nun an „Und meine Eltern! Und das ist nur einer der Gründe warum Albus ihm immer vertraut hat!! Hör auf, für deinen persönlichen Verlust Rache nehmen zu wollen und sieh endlich einmal hin, Harry Potter!"

Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Was...?", kam es tonlos zwischen seinen Lippen hervor...

Aber Hadass wandte sich von ihm ab und flüsterte Fawkes etwas zu, der sich leicht vor ihr verneigte, dann seine Schwingen ausbreitete und sich mit einem einzigen, eleganten Flügelschlag vor ihr auf den Boden stellte.

Hadass hielt ihr Handgelenk über den Vogel, drückte die Spitze des weißen Zauberstabes gegen den Bereich in dem die bläulich pulsierende Ader schimmerte und flüsterte: „Sectumscara blanca".

Unter Harrys lautem Schrei brach eine regelrechte Welle von Blut aus ihrem Handgelenk über den Phönix herab, der den Schwall mit erhobenem Kopf erwartete und sogar die Flüegel ausgebreitet hielt, um so viel wie möglich davon abzubekommen.

Die Wunde verschloss sich genauso schnell, wie sie aufgebrochen war und Fawkes erhob sich augenblicklich in die Lüfte in Richtung der Insel, was einen Regen aus feinsten Blutstropfen auf Harry hinterließ. Als er seinen Blick von Fawkes abwandte, sah er gerade eben noch, wie Hadass auf dem Sandboden auf die Knie ging. Sie war wach und bei Bewusstsein, sie war nur von dem Blutverlust geschwächt.

Mit einem Satz war Harry bei ihr und kniete sich zu ihr, um sie zu halten.

„Was hast du getan, Hadass?", man hörte die Verzweiflung aus seiner Stimme heraus, aber gleichzeitig hörte man auch, daß die Raserei, die gerade noch in ihm gewesen war, auf seltsame Weise weniger geworden war.

„Mein Blut heilt die Seele, Harry. Ein Geschenk der Familie sozusagen. Ich kann nicht heilen, wie Hermine es kann, aber auf andere Weise" Und jetzt lächelte sie ihn auf genau die Art an, deretwegen er sich so grenzenlos in sie verliebt hatte. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und umfasste seine Wange und als ihre blutige Hand seine Haut berührte, glaubte er ihr. Es war, als zöge sie ihm mit dieser Berührung einen enormen Teil der Rage aus dem Geist. Er war misstrauisch genug, sofort einen Zauber zu vermuten, aber er sah sie trotzdem fragend an.

„Severus weiß es nicht – und er soll es auch nicht wissen! -, aber in all den Nächten, in denen er von den Treffen mit den anderen wiederkam, in denen er sich erbrochen hat vor Ekel, in denen er, in der Überzeugung, daß ich es nicht mitbekomme, mehr als einmal in seinem Büro oder auf dem Balkon geweint hat, weil er glaubte, daß er das alles nicht mehr aushalten könne, in denen er sich aber immer und immer wieder aufgerafft hat, mit dem Versprechen an sich selbst, diese Insel, diesen Hort des Wahnsinns in einen Platz zu wandeln auf dem man leben kann, in all diesen Nächten, habe ich ihn dazu gebracht, sich unter meinen Händen zu beruhigen, so daß ich ihn mit meinem Blut heilen konnte. Ich habe seine Haare gewaschen... damit ihm das Blut darin und an seinen Schläfen nicht auffallen konnte. Und einer der Gründe, warum du mich so magsst, Harry, und warum Hermine mich mag, ist der, daß ihr beide, als ihr mich das erste Mal gesehen habt, mit meinem Blut in Berührung gekommen seid. Ich weiß, daß ihr mich inzwischen auch ohne dies wirklich gern habt, aber dieser erste Moment des Erstaunens lag nicht nur darin begründet, daß ich so ein nettes Mädchen bin."

Harry hörte ihr atemlos zu und sah, wie sie zur Insel hinüberblickte, auf der die Lichter langsam einer seltsam nachblitzenden Dunkelheit wichen.

„Und heute Nacht wird er alle Heilkraft brauchen, die er bekommen kann, Harry - und das Blut, das Fawkes bei sich trägt kann die Barriere passieren. Auch Severus..." plötzlich schluchzte sie mitten im Satz auf „... auch er erträgt nicht alles! Wenn du ihn... nur einmal gesehen... hättest! Wie er... von diesen Nächten... zurükkam! Ich... glaubte oft..." hier brach sie ab und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Aber er hat dir seinen Willen aufgezwungen, Hadass! Er hat dich benutzt! Oder willst du mir ernsthaft sagen, daß er dir nie etwas getan hat, Hadass?", fragte Harry mit einer sehr seltsamen Ruhe.

Hadass sah ihm in die Augen, schluckte einmal heftig und antwortete.

„Du willst die Wahrheit, Harry Potter? Ja? Dann sage ich sie dir so, daß du sie erkennst." Sie umfasste sein Gesicht und blickte ihm so tief in die Augen, daß Harry davon schwindelig wurde.

„Er hat mich geschlagen – an zwei verschiedenen Abenden. Und wage es nicht, das, was ich nun erzähle, auf diese Tatsache zu reduzieren! Es hat sehr weh getan und trotzdem bin ich zu diesen beiden Gelegenheiten wieder und wieder zu ihm gegangen, bis seine Abwehr mir gegenüber gebrochen war und mein Blut endlich auf ihn wirken konnte. Er hat mich wieder und wieder angefleht, nicht zu ihm zu kommen, zu bleiben wo ich bin, wegzugehen. Aber ich habe es nicht getan, wissend, was mich erwartet – aber auch wissend, daß ich ihm damit und nur damit helfen konnte. Obwohl ich seine Schuldgefühle damit ins Unermessliche gesteigert habe, denn er konnte nicht gehen, weil er von seinem eigenen Geist in seiner Angst wie gebannt war. Er hat mit mir geschlafen – einmal – in unserer Hochzeitsnacht und dies nur, um die Bindung zu vollenden. Und obwohl ich weiß, daß es ihm fast unmöglich ist, Zärtlichkeit zu geben oder auch nur zu empfangen, war er so sanft, wie es ihm nur möglich war. Danach war ich nie wieder auf diese Weise seine Frau. Wir haben die Nächte gemeinsam im Bett verbracht – aber er hat nie wieder mit mir geschlafen – mich nie wieder auch nur unzüchtig berührt. Nein, Harry Potter, er hat mir nie etwas getan. – Aber du – du tust mir gerade das hier an..." sie sah wieder zur Insel hinüber, die nun bis auf wenige Lichter die aus der Ferne in den Häusern zu sehen waren, wieder dunkel war.

„Du tust mir das hier an, du verachtest Severus, du stürzt die unschuldigen Menschen auf Malfoy Island in den Tod, du trennst Severus von der Frau die er schon geliebt hat, als ich noch auf der Insel war und du glaubst noch immer, daß du damit das Richtige tust... aber ich kann nicht anders – ich liebe dich trotzdem..."

Mit diese Worte ließ sie ihn los und rappelte sich wieder auf die Beine.

Er sprang auch sofort auf, half ihr und sah sie nun vollkommen verwirrt an, als habe er sich bei ihren letzten Worten verhört.

Um sie herum tauchten zahllose Männer und Frauen auf, die allesamt in dunkle Roben gehüllt waren und offenbar von den Geschehnissen bei der Insel aus, nun hier angekommen waren, um sich an einem Punkt in der Nähe von Hadass und Harry zu sammeln.

In diesem Moment kamen zwei Männer mit den Insignien des Ministeriums an ihnen vorbei und sie hörten, wie der eine dem anderen ziemlich erledigt erklärte: „Sieben sind heil hier angekommen. Damit haben wir fast ein Drittel – ist doch gar keine so schlechte Ausbeute." Der andere stimmte ihm nickend zu. „Aber ich fürchte, da müssen wir vor dem Stichtag noch mal ran. Hoffentlich lassen die sich dann was anderes einfallen, denn für das nächste Mal ist er wohl noch besser gerüstet." Dann waren die Männer an ihnen vorbei und Harrys Augen wurden weit, als das, was sie gesagt hatten, langsam in seinen Verstand eindrang.

„Ich gehe jetzt.", sagte Hadass leise und machte eine leicht abwehrende Bewegung, als Harry ihr etwas sagen wollte.

„Nein, Harry... nicht jetzt... denke über alles gut nach und dann sprich mit Hermine – und versuche, ihr zu glauben. Sie hat Severus über das informiert, was geschehen ist. Sie hat ihn auch darüber informiert, daß sie Haß vorgespielt hat, weil man sie sonst verhaftet hätte. Und noch eins..." sie ging dabei bereits, etwas wackelig, aber bestimmt, ein paar Schritte von ihm weg „... informiere dich bitte darüber, was das Agrippa-Pentagramm bedeutet, das er als sein Zeichen gewählt hat..."

Mit einem letzten, warmen Lächeln drehte sie sich um und apparierte vor Harrys Augen fort.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

5. Oktober, London 

Liebste Schwester,

Ich habe Nachricht. Sehr kurz und in besorgniserregender Schrift, aber die eine Zeile, die er geschrieben hat lautet:

„Wir sind noch da..."

In Liebe

Deine Schwester Hadass


	117. Chapter 117

**Kapitel 117**

* * *

6. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Meine geliebte Hermine,

Ich weiß nicht, wie viel du von dem weißt, was ihn der vergangenen Nacht geschehen ist. Es ist so, wie du vermutet hast, man hat versucht, alle in die Irre zu führen – sogar Harry, der ebenfalls davon ausging, daß man die Unschuldigen von der Insel holen wollte.

Hermine – wäre ich nicht durch dich vorgewarnt gewesen und wären einige der Dinge, die du ausgesagt hast, die ich angeblich gesagt haben soll nicht so vollkommen von der Wahrheit entfernt gewesen, hätte mich Harrys Brief in einen Abgrund gerissen, aus dem ich nie wieder hätte hervorkommen können. Es ist unglaublich, wie sehr er mich haßt... ich habe es damals, als er Voldemort besiegt hatte, schon in seinen Augen gesehen – aber es nun so schwarz auf weiß zu lesen, war beängstigend. Aber wie kann ich es ihm übel nehmen, wenn der Haß den er mir entgegenbringt, nur aus der Liebe zu Hadass und dir entspringt? Du hast ihn nicht als besten Freund verloren – vermutlich war er nie stärker dein Freund als jetzt. Er kämpft so sehr für dein Wohlergehen. Ich glaube, er haßt mich für das, von dem er glaubt, daß ich es dir angetan habe, mehr, als für Albus' Tod.

Was du über deinen Ausbruch im Ministerium geschrieben hast... ich kann es mir vorstellen, als wäre ich dabeigewesen – und das Bild, das ich vor meinem inneren Auge habe... es sieht so echt aus...

Es sieht so echt aus, weil es zu einem nicht unerheblichen Teil echt IST, Hermine. Wie viele Dinge hast du in den letzten Wochen getan, die du niemals getan hättest, hätten unsere Wege sich nicht – sinnbildlich gesehen – gekreuzt? Wie viel von dem, erschien dir falsch, während du es getan hast? Wie oft hattest du Angst – schon auf dem Weg zu dem, was du tun wolltest? Wie viel erträgst du, Hermine?

Du hast gesagt, daß du gehen würdest, wenn ich es wagte, dich zu schlagen...

Wie viel von dem, was du durch mich erleidest, ist längst schlimmer, als ein Schlag es sein könnte?

Wie viel – sag mir, geliebte Hermine... wie viel erträgst du...?

Harry schrieb, daß es viel bräuchte, um eine so starke Frau wie dich dazu zu bringen, all dies zu tun. Du warst immer schon sehr stark, aber wann ist der Zeitpunkt erreicht, an dem dich die Geschehnisse zerbrechen?

Ich weiß nicht einmal, wann du diese Zeilen überhaupt lesen kannst – ob dich dieser Brief überhaupt erreichen wird. Trotzdem will ich dir in wenigen Worten schildern, was geschehen ist.

Harry hatte in seinem Brief, vor lauter Raserei, unter anderem damit geprahlt, mein Tod würde mich überraschend ereilen. In Kombination mit deiner Ankündigung, es ginge bereits in den nächsten Tagen los, war es ein leichtes, sich zusammenzureimen, daß sie im Prinzip bereits unterwegs waren. Also habe ich noch in aller Eile einige Zeilen an Hadass geschrieben und ihr die wichtigsten Details erläutert, damit sie dir in jedem Fall loyal zur Seite steht. Dann habe ich meine neuste Mixtur aus dem Labor geholt, bin nach draußen gegangen und habe sie erwartet. Um die Ausgewählten von der Insel herunterholen zu können, musste das Ministerium den Schutzkreis um die Insel für einen kurzen Moment aufheben. Auf genau diesen Moment hatte ich gewartet, habe den Trank heruntergeschüttet, der es mir erlaubt, die Kräfte der anderen Todesser auf der Insel als meine zu nutzen – und es hat funktioniert!!! Während des Prozesses dachte ich mehrere Male, es geht nicht mehr, aber es war, mit sehr viel Konzentration, möglich, zu steuern, wie viel der Kraft ich durch mich hindurchgleiten lasse, um meine eigene Magie zu verstärken. Und es ist mir gelungen, einen eigenen Schild über die Insel zu legen, der verhinderte, daß irgendjemand die Insel verlassen konnte. So wie es aussieht, haben sie sieben der Verurteilten aufs Festland bringen können, bevor der Schild in seiner ganzen Kraft wirksam war, aber danach ging nichts mehr. Unglücklicherweise haben sie es mit zwei weiteren versucht, die wie von einer Kanone abgeschossen von innen gegen den Schild geprallt und zerschmettert ins Meer gefallen sind. Danach haben sie aufgehört und haben lediglich versucht, den Schild zu zerstören. Als ihnen das auch nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit nicht gelungen war, fühlte ich, wie der alte Kreis sich neu bildete und ich konnte den Zauber beenden. Fürs erste, so scheint es, ist die Gefahr gebannt. Ich habe heute die anderen deiner Liste dazu gezwungen, die Testversion des Trankes zu sich zu nehmen, der sie mit dem neuen Siegel belegt. Wie zu befürchten war, da ich ihn bei weitem nicht gut genug ausgetestet habe, geht es ihnen allesamt sehr schlecht. Die Nebenwirkungen sind schlimm – aber sie haben gleichzeitig solche Angst vor den Todessern, die sie nun bewachen, die NICHT auf dieser Liste gestanden hatten, daß sie sich nicht beklagen. Ich habe ihnen Mittel zukommen lassen, die das Leiden etwas mildern.

Es hat die Verurteilten, die nicht vom Ministerium geholt werden sollten, auf eine merkwürdige Weise enger zusammengebracht. Auf eine... beinahe angenehme Weise... als seien sie alles ich ihrer eigenen Sterblichkeit erst heute bewusst geworden und als hätten sie durch die Ereignisse verstanden, daß sie, wenn das Ministerium weitermacht, nichts haben, womit sie ihre Familien, ihre Häuser schützen können. Es war seltsam, das zu spüren. Ich habe oft gesehen, daß sie das gleiche taten – aber immer nur, weil jeder einzelne seinen Vorteil aus diesen Taten ziehen konnte. Heute nacht haben sie zum ersten Mal nicht nur in die gleiche Richtung, sondern Seite an Seite gekämpft. Es hat sie alle Kraft gekostet. Und so wie ich arge Probleme damit hatte, diese Energie durch mich hindurchzuleiten, so hat es sie hart getroffen, einen Teil ihrer Kraft ohne Vorwarnung aus sich herausfließen zu spüren. Trotzdem waren sie danach allesamt bei mir, als sie mir die Gefangenen brachten und haben sich bei mir bedankt – nicht für diese großkotzigen Dinge wie „für die große Ehre" und ähnliches, nein... sie haben sich bedankt, daß sie mir helfen durften „unsere" Insel zu retten...

Ich habe danach mit Malfoy und einigen der anderen noch einige Stunden beieinander gesessen und wir haben geredet. So wie wir es noch nie getan haben und auf eine Weise, die ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Ich kann dir jetzt nicht schreiben, über was wir alles gesprochen haben, das würde den Rahmen dieses Briefes sprengen, aber ich war... überrascht...

Hermine, meine geliebte Hermine, ich wünsche mir so sehr, daß du, erlöst von dem ganzen Wahnsinn, zu Hause in deinen eigenen vier Wänden sitzt und diese Zeilen liest. Hadass hat mir in einigen liebevollen Zeilen geschrieben, daß sie mit dir in Kontakt ist, und daß es ihr und dir gut ginge. Ich hatte wieder einmal das Gefühl, daß sie mir nur einen Bruchteil von dem erzählt, was es eigentlich zu erzählen gäbe, aber so ist sie nun einmal und damit, daß ihr beide in Sicherheit seid, hat sie mir das Wichtigste gesagt. Ich werde ihr in den nächsten Tage dann doch einmal einen längeren Brief schreiben...

So hasserfüllt Harrys Brief auch gewesen sein mag, er hat darin gleich mehrfach seine Liebe zu Hadass zum Ausdruck gebracht und ich habe nicht den Eindruck, daß die Geschehnisse daran etwas ändern könnten. Ich sage es dir noch einmal, Hermine: du hast ihn nicht als Freund verloren. Er ist genauso in die Irre geführt worden, wie all die anderen! Er war davon überzeugt, dass ich den Menschen hier all das antue, was du ausgesagt hast und er war genauso davon überzeugt, daß das Ministerium die Insel praktisch entvölkern wollte, indem es die Unschuldigen von hier fortholt.

Malfoy hat übrigens den Teil der Insel gefunden, der die angeblich Befreiten gesammelt hat. Er war der Richtige, um die Stelle zu suchen, weil es seine Insel ist und er sie bis ins letzte Detail kennt. Es war klar, daß ihm am ehesten auffallen würde, wenn für das sehende Auge plötzlich eine ganze Bucht fehlt... Einmal auf die Stelle aufmerksam geworden, war es ein Leichtes die Einwohner zurückzuholen, die sich allerdings in einem beinahe noch schlechteren Zustand befinden, als die Todesser die meinen Trank bekommen haben. Diese neue Appariermethode legt offenbar nicht viel Wert darauf, daß die Apparierten bei demVorgang unbeschädigt bleiben.

Amelie war darunter...

Aber mache dir keine Sorgen um die Kleine. Zum einen ist sie sehr stabil und zum anderen bekam sie, wie die anderen auch, in meinem Haus die Pflege, die sie benötigte. Es waren etwa fünfzig Leute in der Bucht – was sehr viel war, für den kurzen Zeitraum, den die Barriere fort war. Vielleicht hatte ihr Zustand auch mit der Hektik zu tun, mit der man vorgegangen war. Wie auch immer, sie sind auf die Räume im Erdgeschoss verteilt und erhalten die Tränke und die Pflege die sie brauchen. Ich hatte glücklicherweise etwas im Haus, das wir gegen die Erkältungen der anstehenden Zeit zum Verteilen auf der Insel vorbereitet hatten und dessen Wirkung nun die meisten der Symptome des Zwangsapparierens beseitigen kann.

Amelie war gerade sogar kurz hier und hat mir einen selbstgeschriebenen Zettel gegeben und mir einen ihrer feuchten Küsse auf die Wange gedrückt, bevor ihre Mutter sie lächelnd wieder fortgebracht hat.

Das Gefühl, als Malfoy sie, ausgerechnet sie, gestern auf seinen Armen hereintrug, war schrecklich. Aber es war schnell klar, daß sie nicht viel abbekommen hatte. Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie einen solchen Ausdruck in Lucius' Augen gesehen. Er hat zwischen dem Kind und mir hin und hergesehen, als wolle er mir sagen: „Nicht die Kinder..." Ich würde sogar so weit gehen, zu behaupten, daß sein Blick noch genauer zeigte: „Nicht DIESE Kinder..."

Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, daß er weiß, daß Draco ihm aus den Händen geglitten war. Daß die Widerlichkeiten, die er mit ihm geteilt hat, nur ein Versuch waren, wenigstens irgendetwas mit ihm gemeinsam zu tun. Aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, daß Lucius seinen eigenen Sohn einmal so angesehen hätte, wie Amelie. Er kennt sie ja nun auch schon so lange wie ich und er hat sie niemals herablassend behandelt, wie man es von ihm doch erwarten möchte, oder? Ich weiß es nicht... ich weiß nur, daß er mehr als betroffen war, als er sie in der Bucht gefunden hat. Und alle anderen hat er zu mir bringen lassen. Amelie hat er selbst hergetragen... Isabell war das zwar überhaupt nicht geheuer, aber sie hat sich artig bedankt, als er ihr das Kind in die Arme gelegt hat.

Als er dann zu mir kam, glaubte ich sogar Besorgnis um mich in seinen Zügen erkennen zu können, aber vermutlich war das nur der Schock, der ihn der Geschehnisse wegen ereilt hat.

Seit gestern Nacht platzt Snape Manor vor Menschen beinahe aus den Nähten. Die Leute, die unten noch versorgt werden, sind von ihren Familien aufgesucht worden. Daß es so viele sind, zeigt mir, daß ihre Herren es ihnen offenbar allesamt gestattet haben – was ich ebenfalls nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

Es hat sich in der letzten Nacht auf Malfoy Island etwas verändert.

Es fühlt sich an, als wären wir alle ein Stück näher zusammengerückt... Es fühlt sich alles ein wenig wärmer an als gestern noch...

Aber wie sollte das auch anders sein, wo sich doch gestern Nacht ein Zeichen am Himmel gezeigt hat, wie es schöner kaum zu erhoffen war.

Ich habe Fawkes gesehen! Jedenfalls bin ich davon überzeugt, daß er es war. Er ist nicht auf die Insel herabgekommen, er ist überhalb des Schildes geflogen, aber er ist einen Moment wie ein riesiger Kolibri in der Luft über mir geblieben und hat wie zur Begrüßung überaus heftig mit den Flügeln geschlagen und ich hatte das Gefühl, daß er etwas auf mich herabregnen lässt. Im Nachhinein musste ich erschrocken feststellen, daß es wohl feine Blutspritzer waren, aber der Vogel schien unversehrt, als er wieder davonflog.

Mir hat sein Auftauchen jedoch solche Kraft gegeben, daß die blanke Angst davor, zu versagen, wieder in die Zuversicht umschlug, daß ich es schaffen kann – und es ist geglückt!

Nicolas Flamel hat einmal lachend gesagt: „Ich bin zu alt, für diese Scheiße." Und auch wenn das sicherlich nicht meine Worte der ersten Wahl wären, ist es doch genau das, was ich gerade fühle.

Ich habe keinen der beiden Tränke vernünftig ausgetestet – aber sie haben beide leidlich funktioniert. Wir alle werden die fiesen Nebenwirkungen überstehen und ich habe Zeit, genauer zu forschen und sie auszufeilen. Aber ich weiß, daß ich zur Not etwas parat habe, daß ich nutzen kann. Das ist ein gutes Gefühl.

Ich muss aufhören, Hermine, ich muß mich noch um so viel kümmern. Das Haus scheint zu Brummen vor Geschäftigkeit, aber ich bin heilfroh, wenn ich heute Nacht endlich in meinem Bett liege und schlafen kann.

Bitte grüße Hadass von mir und sage ihr, daß ich ihr schreiben werde und daß ich ihr für ihr Vertrauen danke.

Harry grüßen zu lassen, wäre wohl zwecklos...

Sag, Hermine – ist es wirklich wahr, daß es eine zweite Akte von mir gibt, die die Tatsachen enthält? Wie kann das Ministerium so dumm sein? Ich begreife es nicht... ich begreife es wirklich nicht... aber nun ja. Das sind die Fehler, die man macht, wenn man sich seiner Sache zu sicher ist. Obwohl es für mich ohnehin keinen Unterschiede machen wird. Aber ich bin noch hier und ich lebe noch und ich gedenke, dies auch in der Zukunft so zu halten.

Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und bestehe darauf, daß ich heute nacht von dir träume, einverstanden? Ich werde nachher so tief schlafen, daß ich selbst die Sphäre verschlafen würde, also fürchte ich, daß wir noch ein wenig warten müssen, bis wir uns wiedersehen.

Bitte schreibe mir, daß es dir gut geht...

Ich liebe dich mit allem, was ich bin!

Severus


	118. Chapter 118

_Achtung: Kapitel 118 und 119 wurden gleichzeitig online gestellt:_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 118**

* * *

7. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

bist du noch immer nicht wieder zu Hause? Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um dich... ich bin sicher, daß du in guten Händen bist, schon weil Harry dafür sorgen wird, aber ich denke auch, daß es im Ministerium für dich unerträglich ist. Wann entlassen sie dich endlich aus dieser Schutzhaft?

Oder bist du längst frei und willst gar nicht schreiben?

Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen, daß dich davon abhält?

Hat sich zwischen uns etwas verändert und ich weiß nur noch nichts davon?

Nicht von dir zu hören, ist grauenhaft. Hier ist heute wieder viel geschehen, das ist klar, aber ich musste mich den ganzen Tag anstrengen, um mit den Gedanken bei der Sache zu bleiben. Immer wieder ließ meine Konzentration nach und ich ertappte mich dabei, daß ich zum unzähligsten Male darüber nachdachte, wo du jetzt gerade bist, wie es dir geht... Auch Hadass hat sich nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet., aber das war auch nicht zu vermuten.

Du fehlst mir so sehr.

Ich muß so sehr wissen, daß es dir gut geht!

Amelie ist wieder völlig auf den Beinen und die meisten der anderen ebenfalls. Die Reihen im Erdgeschoss lichten sich. Fast alle konnten nach Hause gehen. Die „Auserwählten" sind unter magischem Verschluß in Malfoy Manor untergebracht und werden dort strengstens bewacht (aber gut behandelt – nicht daß du anderes vermutest – auch ihnen geht es inzwischen deutlich besser als gestern noch.)

Meine Forschungen laufen weiter.

Doch was soll ich dir nun noch erzählen, was ich dir nicht längst schon erzählt hätte?

Ich habe in der Tat in der letzten Nacht von dir geträumt, aber es war ein sehr düsterer Traum. Als ich heute morgen daraus erwachte, war ich froh, daß die Nacht herum war.

Hermine... ich hoffe so sehr, daß du mit Harry vernünftig reden konntest. Daß ihr beide irgendwie zueinandergefunden habt. Daß man dich wieder weg lässt. Daß mit Hadass alles in Ordnung ist.

Ich fühle mich so hilflos, daß ich nicht weiß, was mit euch ist.

Wir hatten abgemacht, daß es sein kann, daß wir ein paar Tage nichts voneinander hören – aber da waren all diese Dinge auch noch nicht geschehen. In dieser Situation nichts von dir zu hören ist... aufreibend.

Das vielleicht schlimmste war in der letzten Nacht, daß ich in der Sphäre war... alleine...

Nun gut, ich konnte diverse der Experimente durchführen, die ich so dringend machen musste (und von denen es deutlich besser gewesen wäre, wenn ich sie vor den Ereignissen hätte machen können) aber ich hatte ständig das Gefühl, mich nur umdrehen zu müssen, und dich dann vor mir zu sehen. Und jedes Mal wenn ich mich umgedreht habe, war da nur die Sphäre. Es war schrecklich... kein Wunder, daß ich danach seltsam geträumt habe.

Aber ich habe die Nacht mit neuen Erkenntnissen hinter mich bringen können und dafür will ich dankbar sein.

Doch dankbarer wäre ich, wenn ich Nachricht von dir hätte.

Ich liebe dich!

Severus


	119. Chapter 119

_Achtung: Kapitel 118 und 119 wurden gleichzeitig online gestellt:_

* * *

**Kapitel 119**

* * *

7. Oktober 

Mein geliebter Severus,

endlich befinde ich mich wieder in unserem Haus. Das Ministerium ließ mich gehen, unter der Auflage, dass Harry verstärkt ein Auge auf mich hat.

Sobald er hier eintrifft, werde ich ihm wohl erst einmal gehörig in die Eier treten - nur so...aus Freundschaft!

Ja, ich gebe zu, du hast Recht wenn du sagst, dass er Hass für dich empfindet, da er Hadass und mich vor dir schützen möchte - doch, verdammt nochmal, ist er wirklich so unsensibel, dass er nicht haarsträubende Lügen von lange ausgesprochenen Wahrheiten unterscheiden kann?

Er _wollte _diese Lügen glauben - es war von Anfang an so, dass er nicht glauben konnte, dass ich dich wirklich liebe.

Er wird es lernen müssen, oder ich werde diejenige sein, die diese langjährige Freundschaft beenden wird.

Deine Akte im Büro des Ministeriums war nicht ganz so leicht zugänglich, wie es in meinem Brief an dich den Anschein hatte. Doch ich musste mich kurz fassen und verzichtete daher auf Details, die ich dir nun nachreichen werde.

Sie ist so gut gesichert, dass es an ein Wunder grenzen würde, wenn jemand anderer als ich sie je zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Das klingt merkwürdig, nicht wahr?

Ich kann es dir erklären.

Sie ist magisch geschützt - und dieser magische Schutz liegt über der Akte, die ich bereits bei meinem ersten Eindringen dort in den Händen hielt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich jedoch noch so damit beschäftigt, all diese Lügen über dich in mir aufzunehmen, dass auch meine eigenen Empfindungen überlagert waren. Beim zweiten mal nun war dies anders. Ich überflog die Daten und Angaben, doch diesmal schlich sich der unbändige Wunsch in meinen Geist, dass die Welt die Wahrheit erfahren müsse. Und plötzlich begannen sich die Zeilen vor meinen Augen zu verändern. Aus der Lüge wurde Wahrheit - schwarz auf weiß - und doch so weit entfernt, da sie nur sehen kann, wer sie auch sehen möchte.

Es ist ein schlechtes Beweismittel, denn es wäre paradox davon auszugehen, dass jemand eine Wahrheit glaubt, die nur vor seinen Augen auftaucht, wenn er ohnehin gewillt ist, sie zu glauben.

Ich fürchte, diese Akte wird dir nicht von großem Nutzen sein - aber wenn Harry bereit wäre, mir ein Fünkchen Vertrauen zu schenken...aber dies ist zur Zeit wohl reichlich undenkbar.

Ich hoffe, dass Hadass sich nicht zu sehr zwischen ihm und mir aufreibt.

Sie hat wohl schon deutliche Worte gefunden, um ihm klar zu machen, dass die Welt sich nicht immer nur in den Bahnen dreht, die er bevorzugt.

Und ich denke auch, sie hat ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, wie wichtig du ihr bist. Es hätte Harry gut in den Kram gepasst, wenn sie von dir dazu gezwungen worden wäre - ja, ich weiß, was er dir schrieb, da er Hadass eine Kopie des Briefes an dich zeigte. Keine Ahnung was er erwartet hat - vielleicht so etwas wie ihr Erkennen, dass sie einem deiner Flüche unterliegt - aber Hadass hat ganz anders reagiert und Harry wird sich wohl mit dir auseinandersetzen müssen, wenn er sie wirklich liebt.

Mir stockte der Atem, als ich las, was er sich über uns zusammengereimt hat. All die Dinge, die er dir unterstellt, die ich mit keinem Wort vor dem Ministerium erwähnte - es zeigte mir so deutlich, dass er all diese Widerwärtigkeiten glauben wollte.

Natürlich frage ich mich, wie es sich auf ihn auswirken wird, wenn er begreift, dass er innerhalb des Ministeriums selbst nur als Spielball fungiert hat - aber ich bin derzeit nicht bereit mehr Mitgefühl für ihn aufzubringen, als ich es für jeden anderen auch tun würde.

Ich hatte so gehofft, er würde uns helfen wollen...

Die Ereignisse haben sich auf Malfoy Island überschlagen, und ich habe all dies ohnmächtig mitansehen müssen.

Ich wäre wohl jetzt noch nicht aus diesem Hotel heraus, wenn ich gezeigt hätte was ich empfand, als der Himmel sich so drastisch über dem Festland veränderte. Ich musste Begeisterung heucheln, dass mein Peiniger wohl gerade seine gerechte Strafe erhält - was für eine Farce!

Mein Aufpasser schien selbst nicht in die Dinge eingeweiht, und sein Grinsen offenbarte mir dümmliche Unsicherheit, doch dieser verdammte Idiot nickte auch noch!

Ich denke er wusste es tatsächlich nicht besser, oder er wollte sich wichtig tun.

Ich werde nachträglich fast wahnsinnig, wenn ich lese, unter welchen Umständen du die Tränke verwenden musstest und was alles während dieser Zeit geschehen ist.

Es ist verständlich, dass die Menschen auf Malfoy Island nach dieser Gefahr, in der sie schwebten, näher zusammengerückt sind - und dass sie dir danken - ich habe dies mit Freude gelesen.

Kummer macht mir nach wie vor der Gedanke an Lucius Malfoy. Bin ich letztendlich genauso ungerecht wie Harry, wenn ich nicht bereit bin, in ihm etwas Gutes zu sehen?

Ich werde darüber nachdenken, aber im Moment graust es mir bei der Vorstellung, dass er Amelie in seinen Armen trug.

Doch vielleicht sollte ich es für eine Art von Gerechtigkeit halten, wenn Malfoy nun darüber nachdenkt, wie anders er seine Vaterrolle hätte erfüllen können.

Ich weiß nicht, ob er darüber nachdenkt, aber es wäre mir tatsächlich ein Trost.

Du fragst mich, wie viel ich ertragen kann - ich werde soviel ertragen, wie ich ertragen muss.

Es gibt kein Limit - es gibt keinen Punkt, an dem ich zurückschrecken werde...es gibt nur den Punkt, an dem mein Körper bricht, oder mein Geist - der Punkt, an dem ich selbst keinen Einfluss mehr darauf habe.

Ich hoffe, dass dieser Punkt niemals kommt, und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich viel ertragen kann, solange ich mir deiner Liebe sicher bin.

Eben kommt eine Eule und bringt mir deinen Brief.

Ich lese daraus Zweifel, die ich am liebsten in einem Schwall aus Küssen ersticken würde.

Nein, Severus - es hat sich nichts zwischen uns geändert.

Doch ich weiß wie du empfindest, und ich bin selbst voller Ungeduld, bis ich weiß, dass dieser Brief dich erreicht hat.

Inzwischen habe ich auch deine Brief gelesen, die mich während meiner Schutzhaft erreichten.

Ich las von deinem Wunsch mit Isabell zu schlafen - und ja, ich verstehe ihn. Ich bin dennoch dankbar, dass du es nicht tatest - oder hattest du deine Meinung geändert?

Mein Wunsch, mit dir in der Spähre aufeinanderzutreffen hat sich nicht erfüllt. Du warst alleine dort - doch es tröstet mich, dass du immer glaubtest, ich würde vielleicht jeden Moment dort auftauchen. Aber meine Gedanken schweifen ab - ich sollte wohl lieber wieder auf deine Briefe zurückkommen.

Die Dinge, nach denen du fragtest, werde ich zu suchen beginnen, sobald ich Gelegenheit habe. Ich weiß, dass sie keinen Vorrang haben, aber dennoch sind sie von überaus großer Wichtigkeit.

Verzeih mir, wenn ich jetzt so verblüfft nachfrage, aber...Severus, mein Geliebter...du hattest zwei Katzen?

Tiger mit samtigen Pfoten, die sich nur allzu leicht vergessen, und ihre Krallen ins Bein dessen bohren, der sanft über ihr Fell streicht.

Hast du das je getan - das Gefühl genossen, deine Finger im seidigen Fell zu vergraben und das Schnurren als das schönste Geräusch zu empfinden, das du in diesem Moment hervorrufen kannst?

Verzeih, wenn ich nun den Brief abbrechen muss, denn ich höre soeben, dass Harry eingetroffen ist - und du weißt ja, dass ich ihn gebührend empfangen möchte. Aber nein, ich werde versuchen mich so zu verhalten, wie es einer Herrin dieses Hauses geziemt - ich werde ihn im Keller anketten, bis er um Vergebung bittet. Wir werden sehen, ob Hadass einverstanden ist.

Ach, verzeih mir - meine Nerven liegen ein wenig blank, nachdem ich ständig Dinge vorspielen musste, die ich ganz und gar nicht so empfinde.

Severus - ich liebe dich, und ich hoffe, dass du niemals mehr daran zweifeln musst.

Hermine


	120. Chapter 120

**Kapitel 120**

* * *

8. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

ich habe die Eule die deinen Brief brachte so dermaßen mit dem obligatorischen Backwerk vollgestopft, daß es bereits an Nötigung grenzte. Ich war so unendlich erleichtert, Nachricht von dir zu haben und als ich den Brief gelesen hatte, ungeachtet der negativen Dinge die darin stehen, habe ich immer und immer wieder die letzte Zeile gelesen, die mich so glücklich macht! Alles scheint unwichtig im Licht dieses Satzes.

Ich werde Harry nun sicherlich nicht in Schutz nehmen, zumal ich weiß, daß ihm keine echte Gefahr droht und ihm obendrein eventuell ein paar Erkenntnisse bevorstehen, die ihn ohnehin genug strafen werden – aber angesichts der Tatsache, daß es dir gut geht, daß es Hadass gut geht, daß die letzten Verletzten vor einer guten Stunde nach Hause gehen konnten und Amelie hinter mir auf dem Sofa sitzt und wie früher ein Buch in der Hand hält – aber dieses Mal richtig herum... – kann ich überhaupt niemandem irgendetwas übel nehmen.

Selbst die Gewissheit, daß dieser Angriff nur der erste von vielen war, selbst die Tatsache, daß das Feuer mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit doch noch kommt, kann mich in diesem Moment nicht davon abhalten in einem für mich absolut untypischen Maße glücklich zu sein.

Die Art, wie das Ministerium meine Akte verborgen hat ist – auch wenn ich das nur höchst ungerne zugebe – genial. Und du hast Recht, daß sie durch diese Finte außer dir wohl nie wieder jemand zu sehen bekommen wird. Schon gar nicht Harry Potter.

Ich hoffe ebenfalls, daß Hadass sich nun nicht zwischen zwei Stühlen wiederfindet. Allerdings traue ich ihr zu, daß sie die Situation mit der ihr eigenen Ruhe meistert. Sie wird zum Ausdruck bringen, was sie von der Situation hält – da bin ich sicher. Sie wird es nur deutlich höflicher tun, als es ein Harry Potter gewohnt ist.

Du hast vieles von dem, was in seinem Brief stand gar nicht gesagt? Oh... ich war davon ausgegangen, daß er alles, was er schrieb, auch zu hören bekommen hat. Obwohl ich wußte, daß du dir vieles ausgedacht hast, freut es mich seltsamerweise doch, zu hören, daß nicht alles aus deinem Munde stammt.

Es hatte mich, wie ich an dem Tag auch schon schrieb, sehr gewundert, daß er dir im Ministerium so geholfen hat. Es erschien mir so untypisch für ihn. Aber ich habe deinem Urteil vertraut, das ja leider in die Irre geleitet worden ist. Es darf dir aber nicht leid tun – versuche zu bedenken, daß er davon überzeugt war, in deinem Sinne zu handeln. Er hat nicht gegen DICH agiert – sondern gegen mich. Und das nur, weil er mich für den Feind hält... was ich ihm ebenfalls kaum vorwerfen kann...

Er hat es damals beim letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort schon nicht verstanden. Wie sollte er es dann jetzt verstehen?

Als ich dem Lord den ersten Schlag beibrachte, damit Harry zum Zuge kommen konnte, hatte ich gehofft... tatsächlich gehofft... daß er es sehen würde, daß er verstehen würde... aber in dem Augenblick, in dem Tom Riddle tot war und Harry sich zu mir umwandte, wußte ich, daß ich für ihn immer nur der Mann sein würde, der Albus Dumbledore und den Orden betrogen hat und daß ich in seinen Augen immer fest an der Seite von Lord Voldemort gestanden habe.

Ich hatte geahnt, daß es so sein würde, schon bevor dieser Tag da war. Aber als es soweit war, stellte ich, für mich selbst überraschend, fest, daß es weh tat. Ich stellte fest, daß es mir wichtiger war, als ich wußte, daß er erkennen würde, wo ich stand. Ich kann nicht erklären, warum es mir gerade bei ihm so wichtig war. Vielleicht weil er Albus so wichtig gewesen ist. Vielleicht weil ich gehofft hatte, daß er mir vergeben würde, daß ich es war, der seine Eltern an Voldemort ausgeliefert hatte, wenn er erkennen könnte, daß ich all die Jahre in Wahrheit an seiner Seite gekämpft habe – auch wenn ich faktisch neben Voldemort stand. Ich weiß es nicht. Doch ich habe im Laufe der Jahre aufgehört, darüber nachzudenken. Und doch schockiert mich sein Haß, wie auch der, der anderen, die mich zu Recht veruteilt glauben, heute manchmal fast genauso wie damals.

Und dich, meine Geliebte, scheint zu schockieren, was ich über Lucius schrieb. Mach dir keinen Gedanken, Hermine. Ich halte ihn nicht plötzlich für einen netten Mann und ich hoffe auch nicht auf eine Läuterung, die bewirken könnte, daß er in absehbarer Zeit plötzlich ein Menschenfreund würde. Ganz sicher nicht. Aber ich kenne ihn schon viele Jahre und er ist ein Mann, der viele Seiten hat – einige davon würden dich überraschen. Deshalb vertraue ich ihm trotzdem nicht – oder zumindest nur in sehr bestimmten Angelegenheiten. Aber letztendlich hat auch er seine Gründe, warum er so ist, wie er ist. Aber all dies ist für vieles von dem, was er tut oder getan hat, keine Begründung – und schon gar nicht, für seinen Sturm auf Snape Manor zusammen mit Draco und seinen Leuten... Er hat sich... sofern dies überhaupt möglich war... angemessen... für die Sache entschuldigt und ich habe ihn noch nie so erlebt, wie in dem Moment in dem er wußte, daß Hadass tot war. Er hat nichts – absolut nichts zu dem gesagt, was ich mit Draco getan hatte. Kein Vorwurf – nichts... Ich hatte manches Mal das Gefühl, daß Lucius selbst kurz davor war, Draco zu töten. Vor allem seit er erfahren hatte, daß Draco auch mit Narcissa schlief. Lucius hat nie einen Weg gefunden, das zu unterbinden und es hat ihn wahnsinnig gemacht – zumal Draco daraus irgendwann kein Geheimnis mehr machte. Narcissa war vor zwei Jahren von Draco schwanger. Sie hat das Kind allerdings zu einem sehr frühen Zeitpunkt verloren. Auch wenn es in Hogwarts immer so ausgesehen hat, als habe Draco Angst vor seinem Vater, war es in Wirklichkeit schon sehr lange Lucius der mit Draco völlig überfordert war. Albus hatte immer gehofft, den Jungen retten zu können, wie er jeden zu retten versuchte – aber spätestens die Verurteilung hat Draco über die Klippe des geistigen Irrsinns gestoßen.

Ich wollte übrigens nicht mit Isabell schlafen. Ich hatte nur darüber nachgedacht, sie bei mir schlafen zu lassen, um die Nähe eines anderen Menschen zu fühlen. Aber auch das hätte sie wohl ermutigt. Sie ist ohnehin in den letzten Tagen wieder so anhänglich wie früher. Mein Befehl an sie, sich von mir fernzuhalten scheint seine Wirkung langsam zu verlieren und ich schaffe es nicht, ihn neu auszusprechen. Ich hoffe, daß es für dich in Ordnung ist, daß sie um mich herum ist und offensichtlich versucht, mich ein wenig zu verwöhnen. Sie macht es unaufdringlich und ohne jede Zweideutigkeit. Sie ist einfach nur nett und zuvorkommend. Und ich sehe mich im Moment außerstande, das Gefühl dieses vorsichtigen Umsorgt-Werdens zu verjagen. Verzeih mir dies.

Und verzeih mir auch, daß ich leise lachen musste, als ich deine Verwunderung darüber las, daß ich Katzen gehabt haben soll. Ja, ich hatte Katzen und ich habe ihre Gegenwart sehr genossen. Albus und ich haben nie über mein Problem gesprochen, was die Berührungen durch andere Menschen betraf. Es ging ihn auch nichts an. Aber du kanntest ihn. Du weißt, daß er vieles wußte und erkannte, das nie ausgesprochen worden war. Und so kam er irgendwann und brachte mir Guenhwyvar. Allerdings ließ er sie erst einmal nur zwei Tage, sozusagen zur Probe, bei mir und danach überließ er dem Tier die Entscheidung, ob sie bei mir bleiben wolle oder nicht. Und zu meinem großen Erstaunen blieb sie... ein gutes Jahr später kam Helena dazu, die einem anderen, weit entfernten Zweig der Familie entspringt, aber ebenfalls eine direkte Nachkommin der Katze von Salazar Slytherin ist. Und ja, ich kenne das Gefühl, wenn man einer Katze die Finger ins Fell senkt und sie streichelt. Die wohlige Wärme, diese fast unnatürliche Weichheit und das leise Beben unter den Fingerspitzen, wenn sie zu schnurren beginnen... Ich habe den Katzen gegenüber mit diesen ganz natürlich anmutenden Zärtlichkeiten nie ein Problem gehabt und ich bin davon überzeugt, daß Albus genau damit gerechnet hat. Lach du mich ruhig aus, wenn ich dir verrate, daß ich sie oft abends beim Lesen auf dem Schoß sitzen hatte und sie mich mit ihren Samtpfoten hin und wieder angestupst haben, wenn ich, unbewusst, weil konzentriert lesend, das sanfte Kraulen eingestellt hatte. Katzen sind immer ehrlich. Sie sind unbestechlich – meistens jedenfalls... und sie kommen dicht an dich heran und bleiben in deiner unmittelbaren Nähe, wenn es dir nicht gut geht. Du scheinst auch den Umgang mit Katzen zu kennen. Dann ist dir dieses Phänomen sicherlich bekannt. Es war völlig egal, ob ich körperlich oder geistig schlecht zurecht war. Wenn es so war, sind sie kaum von meiner Seite gewichen...

Allerdings waren sie stets sehr selbständig. Ich habe sie zum Beispiel nie gefüttert. Sie haben sich selbst versorgt. Daher brauchte ich mir um sie keine Sorgen zu machen, als ich Hogwarts Hals über Kopf verlassen habe. Aber nun mache ich mir doch Sorgen, daß Filch versucht haben könnte, sie in seine dreckigen Hände zu bekommen. Sie dürften das Wertvollste gewesen sein, das ich zurückgelassen habe.

Ich bin sehr gespannt darauf, wie dein Abend mit Harry verlaufen ist und ich hoffe, du berichtest mir davon. Aber tue es nur, wenn dir danach ist. Wenn es zu unangenehm ist, dann schreib mir dies und gehe nicht weiter ins Detail.

Ich bin so froh, von dir Nachricht zu haben. Und ich sehne mich unendlich nach dir.

In Liebe

Severus


	121. Chapter 121

**Kapitel 121 **

**

* * *

**

9. Oktober, London

Geliebter Severus,

es tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt dazu komme dir zu schreiben. Ich weiß, dass du dich fragst, wie das Gespräch mit Harry verlief, und ich werde dir gerne davon berichten. Doch zuerst möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich gerade aus der Nokturngasse zurückkehre.

Thomas hatte mich gebeten ihn im 'Hinkenden Wolf' zu treffen, da er Informationen für mich hatte.

Es geht um Fawkes.

Thomas hat jemanden ausfindig gemacht, der Fawkes angeblich mehrere Monate in seinem Besitz hatte. Da es sich um einen Mann handelt, der vom Ministerium gesucht wird, ist er extrem kontaktscheu und weigert sich einem Treffen mit mir zuzustimmen.

Wenn ich bedenke wie zwiespältig mein Kontakt zum Ministerium zu Zeit ist, dann weiß ich nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist, sowohl ihn als auch mich in Gefahr zu bringen, indem ich Thomas bitte, dem Mann Geld für ein Treffen mit mir zu bieten, und die Garantie, dass er den Treffpunkt selbst bestimmen darf.

Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was es mit dem Verbleib des Phönix auf sich hat. Ich bin geneigt, alles in Bewegung zu setzen, um das Rätsel zu lösen.

Würdest du es für verrückt halten, wenn ich den Mann treffen möchte?

Warum bekomme ich diese Möglichkeit ausgerechnet jetzt, wo ohnehin alles so schwierig ist, und die Zeit drängt.

Manchmal kann man es sich eben nicht aussuchen, und ich befürchte, dass dieser mysteriöse Mann mit jedem Tag den ich verstreichen lasse, unerreichbarer für mich wird.

Oh Gott, Severus - ich erwarte einen Rat von dir, obwohl du selbst wohl kaum weißt, wo dir der Kopf steht.

Vielleicht sollte ich die Ungewissheit um Fawkes einfach akzeptieren und mich nicht noch mehr in Gefahr begeben - aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es wichtig sein könnte.

Sehe ich jetzt schon hinter allem Geheimnisse und Intrigen?

Wenn du mir sagst, dass ich das Thema ruhen lassen soll, dann werde ich deinen Rat befolgen. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich meine Neugier bezähmen werde - aber was sagt dir dein Gefühl?

Ich habe Thomas übrigens auf den neuesten Stand gebracht, was meine 'Verbindung' zum Ministerium angeht. Ihm war offensichtlich nicht ganz wohl dabei, dass man mich dort für ein Opfer hält.

Verdammt - mir ist doch selbst nicht wohl dabei und du kannst mir glauben, dass ich diese Rolle wohl sehr überzeugend gespielt haben muss, denn ich wurde tatsächlich unter die 'Obhut' von Harry gestellt.

Doch bevor ich nun endgültig zum Thema Harry komme, möchte ich dir noch sagen, dass Thomas sich ernsthafte Sorgen machte, als er begriff, dass das Ministerium einen Angriff auf die Insel unternahm. Er lässt dir Grüße ausrichten und ich soll dir sagen, dass du dir keine Hoffnung machen sollst, so schnell den Löffel abzugeben - nicht, bevor er sich revanchiert hätte.

Falls das bedeuten soll, dass er sich erneut eine Prügelei mit dir wünscht, so wünsche ich mir dies ebenfalls, wenn es gewährleistet, dass alle auf Malfoy Island in Sicherheit weiterleben können.

Ja...Harry. Also, er kam in unser Haus und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, dass ich ihm den Zutritt zu eben jenem für den Rest seines Lebens untersagt hätte - aber es ist nicht allein mein Haus, nicht wahr?

Hadass beruhigenden Einfluss konnte ich gestern am eigenen Leib erfahren. Irgendwie schaffte sie es, uns nicht nur in den Teesalon zu bugsieren, nein, ehe ich mich versah, waren Harry und ich im intensivsten Gespräch, das wir je hatten.

Er gab zu, dass er wohl einige Dinge falsch ausgelegt hätte.

Ehe er weitersprechen konnte, wollte ich von ihm wissen, warum er meinen Worten, dass ich dich lieben würde, nicht geglaubt hatte.

Seine Antwort klang ehrlich - er sagte, er würde Kraft aus dem Hass auf dich ziehen.

Du stehst für ihn für alles, was er im Leben je fürchten musste. Du stehst für ihn für den Tod seiner Eltern, für die Brutalität der Todesser, für Hohn und Spott, den er auf Hogwarts erfuhr - und für den Mann, der die wichtigsten Frauen in seinem Leben unter seiner Kontrolle hat.

Ich erklärte ihm daraufhin noch einmal, dass dies absolut nicht so sei.

Harry griff unsanft nach meinem Arm und fragte mich, warum du mich dann wie ein Stück Vieh gebranntmarkt hättest.

Ich erinnerte mich an deine Wort, dass ich ihn die Bedeutung des Agrippa-Symbols erforschen lassen sollte. Das passende Buch lieferte ich ihm gleich mit und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

Seine Stimme klang fast wie die des Schülers Harry Potter, als er mich schließlich fragte: "Er will also wirklich die Insel retten?"

Ich nickte und sagte dann: "Er möchte die _Leute_ auf der Insel retten. Er möchte ihnen ein Leben in Frieden ermöglichen. Ist das zuviel verlangt, Harry?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, worauf ich erwiderte: "Doch! Es scheint zuviel verlangt zu sein - das Ministerium kann diesen Wunsch nicht respektieren - sie fürchten sich vor dem wirtschaftlichen Einfluss von Malfoy Island. Es geht um Geld, Harry - um nichts als Macht und Geld."

Severus, ich fürchte, Harry ist noch weit davon entfernt, deine richtige Akte jemals lesen zu können. Niemand im Ministerium wird dies wohl können - aber das stört keinen. Sie wird nun mit Lügen gefüllt, und die Wahrheit entsteht auch jetzt noch im Verborgenen. Wer auch immer sie angelegt hat, und dafür sorgte, dass sie alles wahrheitsgetreu aufzeichnet, hat das Ministerium schon vor einigen Jahren verlassen. Harry hat keine Ahnung wer sie angelegt hat - ich weiß nicht, ob er versuchen wird, es herauszufinden.

Er hasst dich wirklich abgrundtief. Hadass bewies auch hier ihr einzigartiges Talent. Sie fragte ihn nach den Gründen, als ob er sie noch nie dargelegt hätte. Und dann geschah etwas Seltsames.

Harry begann zu weinen. Ich war völlig verblüfft über diese Reaktion, doch Hadass schien es fast erwartet zu haben. Sie versuchte nicht ihn zu trösten, sondern sah ihn weiterhin an, und wiederholte ihre Frage.

Ganz langsam beruhigte sich Harry wieder und seine Stimme klang fest, als er sagte: "Wenn ich ihn nicht mehr hassen darf - wenn ich dieses grundlegende Gefühl in Frage stellen muss, dann muss ich alles in Frage stellen - mein ganzes Leben. Versteht ihr nicht, seit der Lord tot ist, ist er der einzige, den ich verantwortlich machen kann, für alles, was mir widerfahren ist."

Ich wollte etwas darauf erwidern, doch Hadass erhob sich und kniete sich vor Harry nieder. Dann strich sie seine Haare aus der Stirn und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, wie es eine Mutter bei ihrem Kind macht. Sie zwang ihn sanft, sie anzusehen und sagte dann mit ganz leiser Stimme: "Ersetze deinen Hass durch Verständnis...und lasse deine Liebe zu - es wird längst Zeit dafür."

Ja - und dann küssten sie sich.

Es wurde ein recht stürmischer Kuss und ich hielt es für besser, mich zurückzuziehen.

Daher kann ich dir auch nicht berichten, was schließlich geschah - beziehungsweise, wie Harry nun empfindet.

Hadass war heute morgen nicht bereit, mir von sich aus etwas zu erzählen, und ich werde einen Teufel tun, sie zu fragen.

Verzeih, wenn ich in dem Zusammenhang nun noch einmal auf das Thema Isabell komme.

Ja, ich habe dir unterstellt, dass du mit ihr schlafen wolltest. Sei bitte ehrlich - liege ich so falsch damit? Ich glaube dir, wenn du sagst, dass du eigentlich nur ihre Nähe und Fürsorge genießen möchtest, aber wie schnell schlägt dieses wohlige Gefühl in Begehren um, wenn du einen Moment zu lange einen Blick auf ihren Brüsten, ihren Lippen, ihrem Haar ruhen lässt?

Severus, ich mache mir nichts vor - die Spähre hat uns schon lange nicht mehr zusammengeführt. Vielleicht ist das, was dort zuletzt passierte doch mehr gewesen, als was sie uns zu gestatten bereit war.

Du sagtest, dass es gerade jetzt nicht verwerflich ist, wenn wir Sehnsucht danach empfinden, uns in der Spähre zu lieben.

Ja - ich empfinde Sehnsucht danach!

All die Dinge, die ich über dich sagen musste, möchte ich wieder wett machen, indem ich dir weitaus schönere ins Ohr flüstere, während du mir beweist, wie sehr du mich begehrst.

Ich möchte erneut in den Wogen der Sinnlichkeit treiben, ohne einen festen Halt zu vermissen.

Ich lege mich nun zu Bett, und ich hoffe die Augen in der Spähre wieder aufzuschlagen und dich dort zu treffen.

Deine - sich nach dir verzehrende - Hermine


	122. Chapter 122

**Kapitel 122**

* * *

9. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor, 

Meine geliebte Hermine,

ich bin ein schlechter Mensch... durch und durch... ich gönne sie ihm nicht... Alles wies darauf hin, daß es geschehen würde. Ich selbst habe ihm geschrieben, damit er nicht zögert – und jetzt, wo es soweit ist, bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen von dem Gedanken, daß er sie nur berührt.

Aber ich werde versuchen, den Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen und nur übrig zu lassen, daß sie damit glücklich zu sein scheint. Allein das ist wichtig. Aber... ach, egal...

Ich wollte wirklich nicht mit Isabell schlafen – aber du hast Recht, wenn du vermutest, daß sich daraus eben dies hätte ergeben können. Und ich denke, daß ich es habe bleiben lassen, weil ich es ebenso wußte, wie du.

Ich befürchte, daß die Sphäre dich im Moment ausschließt, weil klar ist, was geschehen würde, wenn wir dort aufeinanderträfen. Aber ich brauche die Zeit dort so dringend! Ich war wieder dort und konnte die Versuche weiterführen. Die Ergebnisse sind gut, sehr gut sogar. Ich habe nicht nur die Nebenwirkungen fast eliminiert sondern auch ausgetestet, wie weit ich dabei gehen kann, wenn ich die Energien der anderen in mir zusammenfasse, um das kommende Invertus-Feuer zu löschen.

Aber es ist immer noch so, daß ich mich ständig nach dir umdrehe und hoffe, daß du da bist. Doch es geht jetzt im Moment nicht um meine Wünsche und meine Bedürfnisse. Es geht darum, die Menschen auf Malfoy Island außer Gefahr zu bringen. Es geht darum, gewappnet zu sein, wenn sie wiederkommen. Es geht darum, die Gegenzauber parat zu haben, wenn Harry Potter und das Ministerium gemeinsam versuchen uns auszulöschen. Ich kann und darf das nicht zulassen. Und dafür muß ich dich aus meinen Gedanken, aus meinem Bauch, aus meinen Sehnsüchten herauspressen, um die Konzentration zu sammeln, die ich aufbringen muß, um mich vorzubereiten.

Aber wenn ich in meinem Bett liege, dann ist der Wunsch dich zu spüren so übermächtig, daß ich nicht weiß, wie ich die Nacht durchstehen soll. Ich nehme keinen Schlaftrank, falls die Sphäre mich rufen sollte und so wache ich immer und immer wieder auf, habe immer wieder das Gefühl, du stündest im Zimmer, neben mir, bei mir... aber natürlich bin ich allein.

Auch während ich diese Zeilen schreibe, spielen meine Sinne mir einen Streich nach dem anderen. Ich habe schon versucht, diesen Irrsinn mit einem Bad aus dem Kopf zu spülen, aber, selbst wenn das nun grenzenlos chauvinistisch klingt, es war entspannender, wenn Hadass mich gebadet hat. Es ist schon sehr peinlich, festzustellen, daß man sich so sehr an die „Hege" der Gattin gewöhnt hatte, daß man es im Alleingang nicht mehr fertig bringt, sich bei einem Bad zu entspannen...

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Hermine öffnete die Augen und fand sich dort wieder, wo sie sich beim Einschlafen hingewünscht hatte – und doch entsprach es nicht ihren Vorstellungen, denn sie war allein... allerdings nicht ganz...

Wie schon einmal vor Wochen sah sie Severus in seinem Büro. Nur las er diesmal nicht, sondern war ganz offensichtlich dabei, an sie zu schreiben. Er sah müde aus, und seine Wangen waren ein wenig eingefallen, aber er saß aufrecht wie immer und füllte konzentriert Zeile um Zeile. Zwischendurch griff er nach dem Weinglas... ihrem Weinglas... das vor ihm stand und trank einen Schluck daraus.

Hinter ihm kam Isabell aus dem Schlafzimmer, wo sie vermutlich das Bett aufgedeckt hatte.

Sie blieb in angemessenem Abstand stehen und machte, ohne daß er es sehen konnte, einen Knicks.

„Das Bett ist aufgedeckt, Herr. Soll ich Euch beim Auskleiden behilflich sein?"

Severus machte nur eine leichte, abwehrende Haltung mit der linken Hand, während er mit der rechten weiter die Feder über das Papier gleiten ließ.

„Nein, nein... das mache ich gleich selber.", murmelte er, ohne sich von dem Briefbogen abzuwenden.

Isabell kam näher.

Bis sie unmittelbar hinter ihm stand.

Hermine beobachtete die Szene völlig unbewegt und mit angehaltenem Atem.

Nur das leise Kratzen der Feder war zu hören, als Isabell die Hände hob und sie ihm sanft auf die Schultern legte.

Für einen Atemzug wähnte Hermine Isabell in echter Gefahr.

Severus wurde unter ihren Händen, unter ihrer zärtlichen Berührung, ohne daß er seine Haltung dabei verändert hätte, stocksteif. Sein Schreiben hielt an und sein Blick zeigte, daß er in Sekundenbruchteilen die Situation abschätzte.

Dann seufzte er mit einem leicht genervten Unterton, als erkenne er sie jetzt erst, auf.

„Isabell..."

„Ja, Herr."

Er wurde etwas lockerer, hob den Kopf und ließ ihn leicht nach hinten kippen, so daß er gegen Isabells Mieder lehnte.

„Du wirst mit deinen Überraschungsangriffen auf mich irgendwann ein echtes Problem bekommen, Isabell." Sagte er ruhig.

Isabell ließ sich davon nicht besonders beeindrucken und begann, ihm die Schultern zu massieren, was ihn dazu verleitete, die Augen auf eine Weise zu schließen und dabei die Stirn zu runzeln, die zeigte, daß es eindeutig schmerzte, aber auf die angenehme Weise, die eine Massage schmerzen konnte, wenn sie dringend notwendig war.

„Ihr seid völlig verspannt, Herr."

„Es ist nicht an dir, das zu beurteilen." Sagte er leise und wenig überzeugend und gab dabei sogar ein wohliges Seufzen von sich, daß er nicht unterdrücken konnte. Isabell lächelte.

* * *

O o OoO

* * *

Ein heißer Stich aus brennender Eifersucht stieg in Hermine hoch und aus dem Hintergrund hörte sie das Feuer flüstern.

„Vertraust du ihm, Meisterschülerin?", fragte es provozierend.

„Es hat nichts damit zu tun, ob ich ihm vertraue. Wenn er das braucht, und ich nicht da bin, um es ihm zu geben, dann werde ich damit leben können, daß sie es ihm gibt."

Hermine wandte sich kurz zum Feuer um.

„Es stünde in deiner Macht, daß ich es bin, die ihn massiert – warum holst du ihn nicht? Warum holst du mich und quälst mich mit diesen Bildern?"

„Ach, kleine Meisterschülerin. Du wirst noch lernen, daß alles, was ich tue einen Sinn hat."

Hermine nickte und senkte ihre unterdrückt wütende Stimme ein wenig.

„Das weiß ich längst. Deshalb schimpfe ich auch nicht, sondern frage dich nach dem Grund."

„Eine gute Antwort, Schülerin. Also will ich es dir verraten – obwohl du von alleine darauf hättest kommen können. Er muß im Moment den Kopf frei haben – aber das wird ihm nicht gelingen. Ganz egal, was er nun tut. Aber du kannst ihm anders gegenübertreten, wenn du mit eigenen Augen siehst, was nun geschieht."

Hermine wußte nicht, wozu es gut sein sollte, daß sie nun zusehen würde, wie Severus mit Isabell schlief, aber sie riß sich soweit zusammen, daß sie der Sphäre Vertrauen schenkte und verschränkte lediglich in einer abwehrenden Haltung die Arme und verzog angespannt das Gesicht – aber sie sah weiter hin.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

„Isabell...", er fasste eine ihrer Hände und zog sie an sich vorbei vor sich, bis sie zwischen ihm und dem Schreibtisch stand, ruckte mit dem Stuhl ein wenig vom Tisch weg, und nahm dann beide Hände der jungen Frau, die nun mit ihrem Po gegen die Kante des Tisches gelehnt stand und zu ihm herabsah.

Er blickte beinahe liebvoll zu ihr hoch. Doch gleichzeitig schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Isabell – es geht nicht."

„Warum nicht, Herr? Ich will euch nur Nähe geben, Geborgenheit, Wärme... ich will doch gar nicht mehr."

Sie ging vor ihm in die Hocke und sah nun mit restlos verliebtem Blick zu ihm hoch.

„Es geht Euch nicht gut. Ihr gebt alles für uns und auch wenn Ihr ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer seid, hat auch Eure Kraft Grenzen. Laßt mich Euch etwas Kraft zurückgeben."

Er sah auf sie herab und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Es geht nicht, Isabell."

„Warum nicht, Herr? Erklärt es mir. Bitte."

Er seufzte und legte kurz den Kopf über die Stuhllehne in den Nacken, bevor er den Kopf wieder aufrichtete und zu ihr sah.

„Hör zu, Isabell. Ja, ich denke daran. Ich habe mehr als einmal in den letzten Tagen daran gedacht, deine Angebote anzunehmen, obwohl ich dir ausdrücklich untersagt hatte, dich mir in dieser Weise zu nähern. Aber es geht nicht, weil ich dabei an jemand anderen denken würde."

Sie nickte. „An die Lady Hadass – das ist doch verständlich, Herr."

„Nein, Isabell... nicht an Lady Snape, sondern an eine andere Frau. An die Frau die durch diesen Ring an mich gebunden ist" er hielt ihr den Meisterring hin, den Isabell verwirrt ansah.

Er beugte sich vor und nahm sie bei den Schultern.

„Isabell, du bist keine dumme Frau. Du machst nun seit einem Jahr mein Bett. Hat dieses Bett irgendwann in der Zeit in der Lady Hadass hier noch lebte auch nur einmal so ausgesehen, als sei es für mehr benutzt worden, als um darin zu schlafen?"

Isabell zögerte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Ich habe Hadass sicherlich geliebt – aber nicht so, wie man eine Ehefrau liebt. Auf diese Weise liebe ich eine andere Frau, die du nicht kennst und der du nie begegnen wirst."

„Miss Granger.", sagte Isabell automatisch.

Snape lachte leise.

„Wie ich schon sagte – du bist nicht dumm. Ja, Miss Granger. Und ich habe meine liebe Müh und Not, sie jetzt, in der Zeit in der ich alle Konzentration brauche, um euch in Sicherheit zu bringen, aus meinen Gedanken herauszuhalten. Wenn ich nun mit dir schliefe, Isabell, würde ich damit nicht nur die Frau unglücklich machen, die ich liebe, sondern auch noch dich benutzen, weil ich nicht dich meinen würde. Und das kann und werde ich vor mir selbst nicht verantworten. Mir reichen all die Dinge, die ohnehin auf meinem Gewissen liegen. Da brauche ich das nicht noch obendrauf. Ich sollte es nicht sagen, weil ich weiß, daß es dich wieder falsch ermutigt, aber es fällt mir sehr, sehr schwer, dein Angebot abzulehnen..." dabei streichelte er ihr einmal über die Wange, die sie ihm sofort in die Hand legte, indem sie den Kopf etwas schief hielt „... aber du wirst das Bett mit mir nicht mehr teilen. Und jetzt steh auf und geh."

Seine Stimme hatte, ohne daß sie hart gewesen wäre, etwas so Bestimmendes, daß Isabell sofort gehorchte. Sie machte einen Knicks und verließ das Büro.

Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloß fiel, zog Snape den Stuhl wieder an den Tisch heran, lehnte sich vornüber auf den Tisch, verschränkte die Arme auf der Tischplatte und legte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht mit der Wange darauf.

Er machte einige tiefe Atemzüge, dann einen letzten, der so klang, als habe er für sich selbst noch einmal die Entscheidung bestätigt, die er getroffen hatte.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

„Du hättest ihm nicht mehr lange geglaubt, Schülerin und das wäre nicht gut für euch gewesen."

Hermine schluckte einmal und nickte dann stumm, während sie zusah, wie er wieder zur Feder griff, sie ins Tintenglas eintauchte und den Briefbogen erneut zu sich hinzog.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

... ich danke dir, daß du mir von dem Gespräch mit Harry berichtet hast und ich werde morgen auch genauer darauf eingehen. Aber ich bin heute abend zu müde, um noch viel mehr zu schreiben.

Ich wollte diesen Brief eigentlich auch nur schreiben, um dir noch einmal zu versichern, daß ich nicht vor habe, mit Isabell zu schlafen. Ich weiß, daß es dir speziell in Bezug auf sie am Herzen liegt und es wäre auch wirklich nicht richtig. Ich werde nun schlafen gehen und ebenfalls hoffen, daß mich die Sphäre zu dir führt. Und sei es nur, um in deinem Arm zu schlafen. Ich hatte gerade noch ein Gespräch, das mich etwas Kraft gekostet hat und wie gerne würde ich mich nun in deinen Arm legen, mich von dir umfassen lassen und dich einfach nur eine ganze Nacht lang an meiner Seite fühlen... Ich werde Merlin in meinem Nachtgebet darum bitten, daß er deinen Traum wahr werden lässt.

Ich wünsche dir schöne Träume, meine geliebte Hermine

Dein Severus

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

„Willst du, daß ich ihm den Wunsch erfülle? Willst du die Nacht mit ihm in der Späre verbringen, Meisterschülerin? Es ist deine Wahl. Entscheide du, was nun wichtiger für ihn ist. Die Konzentration wenn er alleine hier ist – oder die Kraft die du ihm geben könntest, wenn du ihn eine Nacht lang hältst? Entscheide, Meisterschülerin... entscheide..."

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Snape faltete den Brief, gab Siegellack darauf, sprach einige Sprüche darüber und gab ihn dann der Eule, bevor er sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurückzog., nachdem er noch einmal sehnsüchtig aus seinem Fenster hinaus, der Eule hinterher gesehen hatte, die in Richtung des Festlandes flog... 


	123. Chapter 123

_Liebe Leser,_

_heute gibt es ein extrafrühes Update, da mir angekündigt wurde, dass unser Elektrizitätswerk uns später den Strom abstellt, um Arbeiten durchzuführen. Und da sichere ich euch doch lieber schnell das neue Lesefutter, bevor ich out of order bin._

_Wir müssen uns allerdings noch in einem anderen Fall den Tücken der Technik beugen, denn wie wir von verschiedenen Lesern hörten, gibt es zur Zeit ab und an das Problem, dass die neuen Chaps anfangs nicht zu sehen sind. Zur Zeit sieht es so aus, als seien diese Probleme auf ff. net nur kurzfristiger Natur, daher bitten wir euch, es einfach zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erneut zu versuchen. _

_Liebe Grüße, Eure Arikaitas (Kira)_

* * *

_Erneut eine Sphärenszene, die Kira und ich uns geteilt haben... _

_...obwohl Kira, genau wie Hermine, diesmal nicht damit gerechnet hatte ;O)_

_An Satia: Stimmt, du hast mich ganz schön überrumpelt, aber sonst hätte sie ja glatt das Beste verpasst+g+_

* * *

**Kapitel 123**

* * *

Sphäre

* * *

"Diese Entscheidung ist alles andere als leicht", sagte Hermine an das Feuer gewandt, doch ihre Stimme hatte leise geklungen, als spräche sie eigentlich mit sich selbst. 

Hermine erinnerte sich noch zu gut an ihre Unfähigkeit sich zu konzentrieren, als sie dieses unbändige Verlangen nach Severus gespürt hatte - und auch jetzt erging es ihr wieder so.

Sie warf sich Egoismus vor, wenn sie jetzt die Chance ergriff und ihn zu sich holte, doch dann sah sie wieder sein gequältes Gesicht vor sich, als er Isabell erklärte, er könne nicht mit ihr schlafen.

Wenn sie ihm nun geben könnte was er brauchte - wenn sie ihn halten könnte und ihm beweisen, wie sehr sie ihn dafür liebte, dass er widerstanden hatte.

Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich vor lauter Zerrissenheit in ihre Handflächen.

Nein - es wäre wirklich egoistisch, wenn sie ihm die Chance nähme zu forschen!

"Schicke mich zurück und hole ihn danach, damit er arbeiten kann", sagte Hermine entschieden und schloss die Augen in dem Versuch, die Sphäre nicht mehr vor sich zu sehen. Sie wollte nicht länger sehen, was sie dank einer anderen Entscheidung hätte haben können. Wenn sie die Augen wieder öffnete, dann würde sie in ihrem Bett liegen und das einzige was sie umfangen würde, wäre die Schwärze der Nacht.

Aber Severus hätte die Möglichkeit weiter zu forschen. War das Sammeln von Wissen nicht immer ihre größte Leidenschaft gewesen? War es nicht von übergeordneter Bedeutung, dass Severus das Wissen erlangte, das ihn vor dem sicheren Tod bewahren könnte?

Plötzlich erklang leise ein erlöstes Aufatmen hinter ihr.

Sie riss die Hände von den Augen und wirbelte herum.

Das Feuer spiegelte sich in Severus dunklen Augen wider, als wolle es ihr zu verstehen geben, dass es sehr wohl noch da sei.

Hermine war irritiert. Das Feuer hatte ihr die Entscheidung überlassen. Sie hatte entschieden, doch das Feuer hatte sich nicht daran gehalten.

Und diesmal schien es in seiner sonderbaren Sprache nur zu ihr zu sprechen.

"Deine Entscheidung war edel - so edel wie dumm. Du bist nicht Meisterschülerin geworden, damit du Entscheidungen triffst, die auf falschen Empfindungen beruhen. So wie ich die Fragen kenne, die du mir nicht zu stellen wagst, so kann ich auch sehen, was du fühlst. Du wolltest dein Gewissen beruhigen, indem du ihn arbeiten lässt? Wirklich edel! Dein Wunsch wird erfüllt - er wird arbeiten können - doch die Nacht ist lang. Du wirfst mir vor, ich würde mich nicht an meine eigenen Regeln halten? Nun gut - er ist hier - willst du nun gehen?"

"Nein!", entfuhr es Hermine laut.

Severus zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte auf sie zugehen wollen, doch nun blieb er stehen und sah sie irritiert an.

Hermine sah zum Feuer und Severus folgte ihrem Blick.

"Du wolltest nicht hier sein", mutmaßte er dann wieder an sie gewandt.

"Nein - doch!", erwiderte sie und strich sich mit der Hand über die Stirn.

Er ließ ihr Zeit sich zu sammeln.

"Ich möchte dich nicht vom Arbeiten abhalten."

Severus sah sie lange an, bevor er schließlich nickte.

"Ich werde nun gehen...", begann Hermine, bevor sie von Severus sanft unterbrochen wurde.

"Willst du mich in den Wahnsinn treiben? Du bist hier - zum greifen nahe - das ist alles was ich mir wünschte. Und nun willst du wirklich gehen?"

Das Feuer gab ein Knistern von sich: "Entscheide dich!"

Die Antwort blieb Hermine schuldig, als sie ihre Hand nach Severus ausstreckte. Er trat auf sie zu, und ihre Hände wanderten über seine Brust, als könne sie nicht glauben, dass der Mann unter der Robe wirklich existierte. Doch das tat er! Sie konnte ihn fühlen als er sie küsste, als er ihre Robe von ihren Schultern streifte, als er sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub und seine Hände über ihre Brüste wandern ließ. Sie spürte wie sehr er diese Nähe brauchte, dieses Erkunden ihrer Haut, ihr wohliges Zittern unter seinen Händen, die atemlose Hingabe, als er schließlich zu ihrer Scham vordrang.

Hermine war sich bewusst, wie zärtlich er all dies vollführte. Heute war genau dies für sie beide richtig. Es war egal was früher war - es war egal, was morgen sein würde - heute waren sie in der Lage sich Kraft zu schenken, die dadurch entstand, dass sie Kraft freisetzten. Jeder einzelne keuchende Atemzug schien den anderen mit neuem Leben zu füllen und jeder Tropfen Schweiß schmeckte nach purem Glück.

Hermine blickte zu ihm empor, als er schließlich über ihr gestützt innehielt und sie mit einer Drehung seinerseits auf sich ziehen wollte. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, und schüttelte wortlos den Kopf. Hermine wollte ihn auf diese Weise daran hindern, die Rollen zu tauschen.

Er begriff und küsste sie, bevor er sie wieder mit intensiven Stößen in Besitz nahm.

Hermine fühlte sich erregt, aber auch durch ihn beschützt. Es war aufregend, zu fühlen welche Kraft er hatte - das Spiel seiner Muskeln zu beobachten und gleichsam zu wissen, dass er darauf Acht gab, sie nicht völlig unter sich zu begraben. Diese seltsame Mischung aus Stärke und Rücksicht erregte sie so sehr, dass sie den unwiderstehlichen Drang verspürte, ihre Beine um ihn zu schlingen. Als er auf diese Art noch tiefer in sie drang, kam der Höhepunkt für beide schließlich zur gleichen Zeit und ließ sie keuchend erbeben. Hermine spürte wie er innehielt und sich in ihr ergoss. Sie umschlang ihn noch fester und genoss diesen Augenblick. Schließlich gab sie ihn frei und wappnete sich innerlich auf den Verlust, den sie immer erlitt, wenn er sich aus ihr zurückzog. Auch diesmal fragte die innere Stimme in ihr, warum sie nicht für ewig so verbunden bleiben könnten, als er sich neben sie legte.

Sie schloss die Augen, öffnete sie jedoch wieder, als sie spürte, wie er durch ihre Haare strich.

Er hatte sich über sie gebeugt und sah ihr nun direkt in die Augen.

"Ich liebe dich, Hermine", sagte er ernst.

"Ich liebe dich, Severus - und nun wird es Zeit für mich zu gehen."

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, löste sich die Sphäre um sie herum auf. Als sie sich in ihrem Bett wiederfand, konnte sie die Frage nicht aus ihrem Kopf verdrängen, ob Severus nun den gleichen Verlust empfand wie sie, wenn er sie nicht mehr mit der Wärme seines Körpers ausfüllte.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Die Lautstärke der Explosion war ohrenbetäubend und Hermine fuhr mit einem lauten Schrei aus dem Schlaf hoch. 

Sie war in eine dichte Rauchwolke eingehüllt, die sie auf der Stelle zum Husten brachte, als sie den ersten noch immer fast zu Tode erschrockenen Atemzug tat. Sie hörte ein ganzes Stück neben sich jemanden ebenfalls husten.

Wo zum Teufel war sie?! Sie griff neben sich auf den Boden, den sie in dem Qualm gerade eben noch sehen konnte und plötzlich wußte sie es – sie war wieder in der Sphäre! Aber was...

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", hörte sie Severus husten, der gleich darauf leise lachte, was ihm weiteres Husten beschehrte.

„Ja!", rief sie in den Rauch hinein. „Was ist passiert?" Sie stand auf und versuchte etwas zu erkennen.

„Ich habe das Quecksilber falsch herum eingerührt.", hörte sie seine Erklärung.

„Was? Quecksilber?" Hermine überlegte kurz, ob sie noch immer träumte – aber ihr Bauch sagte ihr, daß sie wach war, also ging sie erst einmal davon aus.

Sie hörte Severus einen Zauberspruch murmeln und einen Atemzug später begannen die Rauchwolken, sich aufzulösen.

Als Hermine den Raum wieder sehen konnte, blickte sie auf ein Desaster.

Ein großer Kupferkessel lag, völlig verbogen, und an einer Stelle sogar aufgebrochen, neben dem friedlich vor sich hinflackernden Feuer. Die Tische um die Feuerstelle herum, die mit Zutaten beladener waren, als Hermine sie bisher je gesehen hatte, waren zum Teil umgekippt, zum Teil war das, was auf ihnen stand, in ein heilloses Durcheinander gewirbelt worden. Der Kessel war eindeutig explodiert – genauer gesagt das, was darin gewesen war.

Severus, der zwischen zwei umgekippten Tischen hing, rappelte sich gerade hoch und schlug sich, als er stand, ein Pulver von der Robe, das in dicken, weißen Wolken von ihm wegstob, als er mit der flachen Hand auf den Stoff auftraf.

Er grinste und Hermine stellte zu ihrem grenzenlosen Erstaunen fest, daß seine Schultern leicht bebten, weil er leise kicherte. Er schien sich königlich über das Chaos zu amüsieren.

„Was bitteschön ist hier passiert?", fragte sie etwas ungehalten, weil ihr der Schreck noch tief in den Knochen steckte.

Er sah zu ihr hoch und schmunzelte noch immer.

„Hey, ich bin Zaubertrankmeister. Wenn MIR mal ein Kessel explodiert, dann muss das wenigstens eindrucksvoll geschehen, oder?"

Hermine konnte nicht anders – seine völlig unvernünftig gute Laune, steckte sie an. Jetzt kicherte auch sie und sah sich in dem völlig zerstörten Raum um.

„Neville hätte alles gegeben, um das hier sehen zu können.", neckte sie ihn.

Er nickte.

„Davon kann man wohl ausgehen. Allerdings wären wir beide tot, wenn das nicht hier, sondern in der Realität passiert wäre."

Und urplötzlich wurde Hermine wieder klar, wo sie war. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum bin ich wieder hier?"

Er hob die Augenbrauen.

„Wieder? Du warst gar nicht weg."

„Wie meinst du das... ich habe die Sphäre vorhin doch verlassen."

Er sah sie an und lächelte so fröhlich, daß dieses Lachen allein, sie für einen Moment all die schrecklichen Dinge vergessen ließ, die sie umringten.

„Irgendwie schon, ja, aber nicht tatsächlich." Er legte den Kopf schief und wenn Hermine nicht gewusst hätte, daß es Severus Snape war, der da vor ihr stand, hätte sie geschworen, daß das Blitzen in seinen Augen einen unbändigen Schalk verriet.

„Du hast mir gesagt, daß du mich liebst und warst in der nächsten Sekunde unter mir eingeschlafen."

„War ich nicht!", rief Hermine entüstet.

„Warst du doch.", sagte er amüsiert. „Du schläfst schon seit mindestens vier Stunden wie ein Murmeltier und da ich hellwach war, habe ich mir gedacht, daß ich die Zeit nutze. Und, auch wenn das jetzt zugegebenermaßen nicht so aussieht, war ich sehr erfolgreich. Du scheinst das Talent zu haben, als Muse zu fungieren."

Er kam auf sie zu und zog sie in seine Arme. Von Nahem betrachtet, sah Hermine jetzt, daß ihm an einer Seite unzählige kleine Stücke, irgendeines getrockneten Krautes in den Haaren steckte. Das Gefäß, in dem sie gelagert waren, hatte sich wohl über ihn ausgeschüttet, als er in die Tische geflogen war. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, begann sie, einige davon aus seinen Strähnen herauszuziehen, sah ihn dabei aber immer wieder an.

„Ich war gar nicht weg?", flüsterte sie ungläubig.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, du warst die ganze Zeit hier und ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so viel in so kurzer Zeit geschafft habe, wie in diesen vergangenen Stunden, in denen du hier bei mir warst."

Als seine Lippen ihre berührten, wußte Hermine, daß dies kein Traum war. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuß mit der Zufriedenheit, die es in ihr bewirkte, daß er arbeiten konnte – es offenbar sogar genossen hatte.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sahen sie sich mit seltsamem Blick an. Beiden war bewusst, daß dieser Kuß anders gewesen war, als die, die sie sich bisher geschenkt hatten. Er hatte nichts mit Leidenschaft zu tun. Die Leidenschaft war längst gestillt. Er war von beiden Seiten nur dem Wunsch entsprungen den anderen zu küssen. Eine kleine und doch so intensive Zärtlichkeit auszutauschen. Und Hermine spürte in ihrem Inneren, daß dieser Kuß sie näher zueinandergebracht hatte, als alle bisher erlebte Leidenschaft. Als der Augenblick in Verlegenheit abzurutschen drohte, lächelte Severus wieder, gab ihr noch einen winzigen Kuß auf die Lippen und ließ sie dann los.

„Ich muß eben dieses Desaster beseitigen, damit ich weitermachen kann."

Er sah das Feuer an und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich habe begriffen, wo der Fehler war und, ja, es ist klar, welche Auswirkungen es hat, aber du kannst das Theater jetzt beenden, damit ich es noch einmal versuchen kann."

Bereits während der letzten, relativ respektlos klingenden Worte des Zaubertrankmeisters, zog ein kurzer aber heftiger Windhauch durch den Saal, der mit einem einzigen Wisch alles wieder an seinen angestammten Platz brachte. Das Feuer erbebte noch einmal kurz und stellte seine Dienste dann unter einem komplett reparierten Kessel erneut zur Verfügung. Im Kessel brodelte der Trank, an dem Severus gearbeitet hatte, in dem Zustand, in dem er gewesen war, unmittelbar bevor der Zaubertrankmeister das Quecksilber hineingegeben hatte.

So also funktionierte es – durchfuhr es Hermine. So war es möglich, die zum Teil extrem zeitaufwändigen Brauvorgänge nicht wieder und wieder durchführen zu müssen! Hermines Gedanken flogen von den Gefühlen, die sie ihrem Meister entgegenbrachte mit aufbrausender Begeisterung für die Möglichkeiten der Sphäre zu dem Versuch den Severus gerade unternahm.

„Kann ich helfen?", fragte sie und fühlte, wie ihre Wangen vor Aufregung rot wurden.

„Natürlich kannst du. Ich bitte sogar darum, Meisterschülerin."

Mit diesen Worten reichte er ihr den Glastopf mit dem Quecksilber und begann zu erklären, was er bisher getan hatte...

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

10. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Meine geliebte Hermine,

ich danke dir für diese Nacht. Sie war in mehr als einer Hinsicht unglaublich. Die Sonne ist noch nicht aufgegangen, aber ich kann nicht schlafen und so beobachte ich durch das Bürofenster hindurch, wie der Himmel langsam aber sicher heller wird. Die ersten Vögel sind zu hören, weil eine der Türen nach draußen auf ist.

Wir haben in der letzten Nacht so viel über die Zaubertrankmöglichkeiten geredet. Es hat so gut getan, sich mit jemandem über diese Dinge auszutauschen, der weiß, wovon ich rede. Dein Einfall das Quecksilber gar nicht zu rühren, sondern es eintropfen zu lassen war großartig! Und die Idee, die Zottenpilze erst zu pressen, bevor wir sie schneiden, grenzt an... herrjeh – ich fange schon wieder an! Aber das liegt daran, daß ich so unglaublich stolz auf dich bin, auf dein Geschick, auf dein Wissen, auf dein Gefühl für die Zaubertrankmagie. Du erfüllst nicht nur jede Hoffnung, die ich in dich als meine Schülerin gesetzt habe – du übertriffst sie bei weitem!

Ist dir klar, daß es dein Verdienst ist, daß ich nun in relativer Sicherheit darauf warten, kann, daß das Ministerium uns mit dem Feuer bedroht? Du hast dies bewirkt. Auch wenn ich den Trank begonnen habe, waren es doch deine phantastischen Eingebungen, die ihn fertiggestellt, die ihn perfektioniert haben. Die Ideen, nach denen ich gesucht und die ich nicht gefunden hatte – du hast sie in den Trank eingebracht und ihn gebraut. Ich werde gleich ins Labor gehen und dort beginnen, ihn in der Realität herzustellen, wissend, daß es dein Rezept ist.

Ich danke dir für die Magie, die du mir geschenkt hast.

Und ich danke dir für die Nähe, die du mir in dieser Nacht gegeben hast. Ich habe das Gefühl, daß die Kälte, die in den letzten Wochen immer intensiver in mir Einzug gehalten hatte, einer angenehmen Wärme gewichen ist, die mich in deine Liebe einwickelt, wie in eine dicke, weiche Decke.

Ich halte diesen Brief kurz, damit ich sofort ins Labor kann, aber eine Sache muß ich noch ansprechen, weil wir das in der Nacht nicht erwähnt haben. Der Mann, den Thomas aufgetrieben hat und der wissen könnte, was mit Fawkes gewesen ist... ist es nicht möglich, daß du ihn zusammen mit Thomas aufsuchst? Ihn kennt er doch ohnehin. Irgendetwas lässt mich vermuten, daß der Verbleib von Fawkes, der ihn letztendlich zu Thomas gebracht hat, wichtig sein könnte und deshalb fände ich es ausnehmend gut, wenn du herausbekommen könntest, wer der Mann ist – aber sollte er einen zu abstrusen Treffpunkt wählen, oder als Bedingung stellen, daß du ganz alleine kommst und nicht einmal Thomas mitbringen darfst, dann laß es! Sollte er allerdings mit einer Begleitung einverstanden sein, dann könntet ihr beide eventuell Informationen bekommen, die wichtig sind. Wer einen Phönix unter Verschluß halten kann, der kann auch noch ganz andere Sachen. Bitte sei vorsichtig – aber versuche, ob es möglich ist. Doch brich dein Vorhaben beim ersten Anzeichen von Gefahr ab und sorge schon im Vorfeld dafür, daß du eine Fluchtmöglichkeit hast! Beschaffe dir einen Portschlüssel, den man dir nicht bei einer Durchsuchung abnehmen würde – eine Haarspange vielleicht... und für Thomas etwas anderes mit dem gleichen Zweck.

Ich danke dir noch einmal für alles.

In Liebe

Severus


	124. Chapter 124

**Kapitel 124**

* * *

11. Oktober, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

kannst du dir vorstellen wie unendlich glücklich es mich gemacht hat, mit dir gemeinsam arbeiten zu dürfen? Diese Nacht in der Spähre war eine Nacht, die ich am liebsten wieder und wieder und wieder erleben möchte.

Es wäre mein größter Wunsch einfach die Zeit anzuhalten und mit dir diese wundervolle Gemeinsamkeit in der Spähre auf ewig teilen zu dürfen.

Es würde auf diese Weise nie einen 31. Oktober geben - kein Ministerium - keine Angst vor der Zukunft.

Und doch weiß ich ganz genau, dass weder du, noch ich damit glücklich wären, einen Stillstand herbeigeführt zu haben - auch wenn dies ein noch so schöner Stillstand wäre.

Also sehe ich nach vorne. Wir haben diese Experimente durchgeführt, damit wir eine Zukunft haben, die ebenfalls so schöne Augenblicke bringen kann, wie die Nacht in der Spähre - ich möchte diese Zukunft so sehr, dass es fast schmerzt.

Da ich gerade über Schmerz schreibe, möchte ich dir versichern, dass ich deine Reaktion bezüglich Harry und Haddas verstehe. Mehr als dies - ich glaube fast, ich teile sie auf sonderbare Art. Allerdings befürchte ich, dass mein Beweggrund für diese Emotion niederer Natur ist als deiner.

Ich empfinde dieses 'Ich will das nicht', aus Wut Harry gegenüber heraus. Oder aus Enttäuschung? Ich überlasse dir die Auslegung. Du hingegen liebst Haddas auf eine Weise, die den Wunsch in dir hervorruft sie zu beschützen. Und obwohl wir beide wissen, dass Harry und sie diese Verbindung eingehen sollten, haben wir auf unterschiedliche Art damit zu kämpfen. Wenn sie sich wahrhaft lieben, werden sie danach nicht fragen, also haben wir weder einen Einfluss wenn wir sie ermutigen, noch, wenn wir es ihnen untersagen würden. Dieser Gedanke tröstet mich gerade irgendwie - verstehst du das?

Thomas hat es geschafft Fawkes ehemaligen 'Besitzer' zu einem Treffen mit mir zu überreden. Geld wollte der Mann übrigens nicht - nur Informationen. Thomas sagte ihm, was er für vertretbar hielt - unter anderem ließ er durchblicken, dass ich Probleme mit dem Ministerium habe.

Im übrigen ist es manchmal geradezu erschreckend, wie ähnlich du und Thomas euch seid. Für ihn war es gar keine Frage, dass er mich zu dem Treffen begleiten wird. Nun gut, ich darf nicht vergessen, dass er ja auch den Auftrag von dir erhielt mich zu beschützen, nicht wahr?

Die beiliegende Packung Kaffeepulver ist übrigens ein Geschenk von Emanuelle. Sie lässt dir sagen, dass du im Duft der alten Zeiten schwelgen sollst, damit du weniger schöne Zeiten für einen Augenblick vergessen kannst.

Es ist wohl eine indische Mischung, die so aromatisch ist, dass mir der Duft trotz der Versiegelung in die Nase stieg. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es viele Erinnerungen gibt, die du mit Emanuelle teilst.

Nein, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig - nur ein wenig traurig, dass es so viele Dinge gibt, die ich nicht mit dir teilen kann. Es sind so einfache Dinge, wie der gemeinsame Kaffee am morgen - du musst mich für sehr dumm halten, weil ich in Zeiten wie diesen über etwas so Unwichtiges nachdenke.

Die Suche nach deinen vermissten Besitztümern war bislang leider ergebnislos.

Ich überprüfe es täglich, aber nichts davon ist in diesem Internetauktionshaus aufgetaucht. Vielleicht hat 'Sirron' mehr Disziplin als ich dachte, und bietet seine Waren nur alle paar Wochen an, um sich nicht verdächtig zu machen. Ich werde auf jeden Fall weiter Ausschau halten.

Ich hatte mich so gefreut, als ich das Buch deiner Mutter fand - ich wusste nicht, dass es nur eines von vielen Besitztümern war, die dir einfach entrissen wurden.

Was du mir über Draco geschrieben hast, verfolgt mich immer noch.

Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich mit ihm zusammen zur Schule gegangen bin, dann kommt mir dies heute so unwirklich vor.

Dennoch habe ich immer mehr Abscheu vor seinem Vater, als vor ihm empfunden.

Inzwischen habe ich dieses Gefühl analysiert.

Draco war schon zu Schulzeiten ein widerlicher Angeber und er empfand schon damals Freude, wenn er jemanden leiden sah. Dennoch sah ich ihn nie wirklich als Bedrohung, denn wir standen auf einer Altersstufe und er war ebenso Schüler wie ich, der für Vergehen getadelt werden konnte.

Anders war dies bei Lucius Malfoy, der mir offen seinen Hass zeigte und mich beschimpfte, weil ich in seinen Augen minderwertig war. Diesem Mann konnte ich nichts entgegensetzen, außer meinem Trotz - ich hatte keine Möglichkeit ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, wie ich es zumindest einmal recht schlagkräftig bei Draco tat.

Lucius Malfoy schien so gediegen - so weltmännisch zu sein, und vielleicht war es genau diese Ausstrahlung, die mich tatsächlich in Selbstzweifel stürzte, als er mich so offenkundig für verachtenswert hielt.

Dazu kam, dass er bei offiziellen Schulanlässen so oft an deiner Seite war. Das Wissen, dass dort zwei Männer saßen, die mich - die Schülerin - hassten, weil Muggelblut in meinen Adern floss, hat mich an vielem Zweifeln lassen.

Ich fragte mich damals, ob ich es je zu etwas bringen konnte - selbst wenn ich weiterhin Wissen aufsaugte und perfektionierte - wozu sollte das dienen, wenn es nur darauf ankam, den richtigen Stammbaum zu haben?

Und so wie deine Stimme in meinem Kopf mich immer anstachelte eben dieses Wissen dennoch zu sammeln, so war es sein Gesicht, das mir immer wieder klar machte, dass dies mich nie dahin bringen würde, wo ich hinwollte.

Nach dem Tode meiner Eltern wäre ich sicher ein äußerst befriedigender Anblick für diesen Mann gewesen.

Eine Hexe, die letztendlich doch an ihren Muggelwurzeln gescheitert war.

Heute sehe ich die Dinge etwas klarer, doch meine Abneigung gegen Lucius Malfoy ist geblieben.

Vielleicht hat er Draco nahe sein wollen und sich deshalb an ekelhaften Taten beteiligt - vielleicht hat er gelitten, weil es immer jemanden gibt, der noch ekelhaftere Taten bereit ist auszuführen - in diesem Fall war es sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Er hat mit Draco bekommen, was er verdient hat.

Und Narcissa? Ich weiß so wenig über sie - über ihre Vergangenheit. Wenn Lucius Malfoy sie wirklich liebt, so hat er auch mit ihr und ihrem Verhalten eine Strafe auferlegt bekommen, die mich versönlich stimmen sollte.

Vermutlich hältst du mich gerade für ein rachsüchtiges Biest - hältst du mich dafür? Dann bin ich es wohl.

Was diese Emotionen betrifft, sollte ich wohl mehr Verständnis für Harry aufbringen, wenn er allen Zorn auf dich projiziert. Ich würde mich gerne davon freisprechen ebenso ungerecht zu sein wie er. Ich lege es mir vielleicht zurecht, indem ich sage: Harry war schon immer gut darin, anderen die Schuld zu geben und alles um sich kreisen zu lassen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob er falsch liegt.

Ich werde meine Abneigung gegenüber Malfoy von Zeit zu Zeit einer genaueren Prüfung unterziehen - vielleicht komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass ich ebenfalls zu viel Wut und Enttäuschung auf ihn übertragen habe.

Hadass hat mich eben davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass Harry sie heute Abend besuchen kommen wird. Sie müsste dies nicht - sie ist mir keine Rechenschaft schuldig - trotzdem bin ich froh, dass sie mich vorgewarnt hat. Ich hoffe, dass wir uns heute anders gegenübertreten können.

Thomas' und mein Treffen mit dem mysteriösen Mann wird übrigens morgen stattfinden. Was den Treffpunkt angeht, so habe ich noch keine Information. Thomas sagte, wir erhalten die Anweisungen unmittelbar vor dem Treffen.

Ich weiß, dass dies ein Punkt ist, der dich nicht gerade beruhigen wird - mich beruhigt er auch nicht, aber Thomas wird bei mir sein - dies lässt mich dem Ereignis um einiges ruhiger entgegensehen.

Ich liebe dich,

Hermine


	125. Chapter 125

_Liebe Leser, _

_leider ist es uns über das Wochenende nicht möglich, eure Reviews zu beantworten, da Satia aus technischen, und ich aus familiären Gründen verhindert sind. Die Chaps gehen jedoch weiterhin täglich online! _

_Schönes Wochenende und bis Montag, _

_eure Arikaitas (Kira)_

****

**Kapitel 125**

* * *

11. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor,

Meine geliebte Hermine,

ich habe auch heute im Labor noch von unser gemeinsamen Nacht profitiert. Mogen um diese Zeit, müßte der Trank fertig sein. Er brodelt jetzt auf grünem Feuer vor sich hin und ich werde in den Morgenstunden die Zugaben für das violette Feuer machen. Und eine Stunde später... das Quecksilber hinzugeben. Es ist so wichtig, es ist so ernst, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders, als zu lachen, wenn ich daran zurückdenke, wie uns dieser verfluchte Kessel immer wieder hochgegangen ist! Ich hatte einige Male das Gefühl, daß sich das Feuer ganz schön vor dir als Drama-Königin profilieren wollte. Die Effekte der Explosionen – so gerechtfertigt sie waren, erschienen mir das eine oder andere mal doch ziemlich überzogen. Es ist so, als genieße das Feuer, daß wir da sind. Nun ja – ich genieße es schließlich auch!

In der Stimmung, in die die Nacht mich versetzt hat, ist es leichter, damit umzugehen, daß Hadass und Harry sich nahekommen. Mir wird gerade ein wenig flau ihm Magen, bei dem Gedanken, daß aus Hadass Snape möglicherweise irgendwann Hadass Potter wird... ausgerechnet Potter...

Aber ich will von dem Thema nun aufhören, da es ohnehin nichts bringt und es ausschließlich zählt, daß Hadass damit glücklich wird. Und so ein Arsch wie Harry auch sein mag, er scheint sie wirklich zu lieben – und das allein ist wichtig.

Richte Emanuelle bitte einen lieben Gruß von mir aus und sage ihr Dank für den Kaffee. Ich werde ihr aber gleich auch noch ein paar Zeilen schreiben und mich persönlich bedanken. Der Kaffee weckt tatsächlich Erinnerungen... Aber als ich das Paket bekam, kam mir ein Gedanke, den ich dir mitteilen möchte. Ich stehe zwar relativ früh, zwischen fünf und halb sechs auf, aber ich frühstücke erst sehr spät – um punkt elf Uhr. Ich trinke zum Frühstück immer ein und den selben Tee. Seit einer Ewigkeit. Es ist eine einfache, aber sehr aromatische Kräutermischung, die mit sehr viel weniger Minze gemischt ist, als das bei Kräutertees üblich ist – genau für dieses „Weniger" liebe ich sie. Ich sende dir anbei einen Beutel von diesem Tee, in der Hoffnung, daß du Kräutertee magst. Wenn du am späten Vormittag, zwischen elf und viertel nach elf diesen Tee trinken solltest – trinken wir ihn quasi gemeinsam.

Was hältst du von einer gemeinsamen Tasse Tee, Hermime?

Solltest du auf Kaffee bestehen, möchte ich dich bitten, mir von dem Kaffee zu schicken, den du trinkst...

Mach dir wegen meiner Habseeligkeiten aus Hogwarts übrigens keine Gedanken. Ich konnte in den letzten Jahren ohne diese Dinge leben und werde es weiterhin können. Es ist nicht wichtig und ich ärgere mich bereits über mich selbst, daß ich dir überhaupt davon erzählt habe. Wie ich schon sagte, vergiß ruhig die ganzen Gegenstände, wenn du vielleicht nur irgendwann, wenn die Zeit es zuläßt (und nur dann!) in Erfahrung bringen könntest, was mit den Katzen ist. Aber auch das hat Zeit! Was in den verganenen Jahren war, wird sich in den nächsten Wochen kaum ändern. Daß du mir das Buch zurückbringen konntest, war beinahe schockierend unerwartet! Ich erwarte kein einziges weiteres Stück von meinen Dingen zurück.

Es freut mich übrigens sehr, daß es für Thomas keine Frage war, daß er dich begleiten würde. Ich habe es von ihm nicht anders erwartet – aber es ist trotzdem schön, es zu lesen. Ich bin wirklich froh, daß wenigstens er bei dir ist, wenn ich es in solchen Situationen schon nicht sein kann. Ich bin sehr gespannt darauf, was ihr von diesem Mann erfahrt. Sei – Vorsichtig!

Und wieder habe ich das Gefühl, daß du glaubst, eine Missetat zu begehen, wenn du von Malfoy schlecht denkst. Man muß eine Menge falsch gemacht haben, um seinem eigenen Kind nur noch durch Perversionen nahe sein zu können. Es hatte sehr viel weniger von einem verzweifelten Vater-Sohn Drama, als daß es der kranke Versuch war, sich nicht nachsagen lassen zu müssen, er habe nichts „mit ihm unternommen" – andere Väter gehen mit ihren Söhnen lieber in den Zoo...

Aber es erschüttert mich, zu lesen, wie sehr es dich beeinflußt hat, daß er schlecht von dir sprach. (Obwohl er immer sehr von dir fasziniert war – wie die Szene auf der Feier zu Beginn unseres Briefkontaktes deutlich zeigte) Du hast in deinem Brief einen Satz geschrieben, der mich gerade sehr hat aufhorchen lassen. Du schriebst: „so war es sein Gesicht, das mir immer wieder klar machte, dass dies mich nie dahin bringen würde, wo ich hinwollte."

Wo wolltest du denn hin, Hermine? Der Weg auf dem du dich befunden hast, war soviel besser, als das, was Malfoys Leben darstellte. Überlege doch, wo du warst, bevor deine Eltern verunglückten. Wo, in Merlins Namen, wolltest du hin? Hattest du etwa die magische Gesellschaft im Sinn? War es das? Wenn du die offene Anerkennung eines kompletten Lehrerkollegiums hattest, die Anerkennung eine Albus Dumbledore – warum war dir dann die Akzeptanz eines Lucius Malfoy wichtig?

Den richtigen Stammbaum brauchte man stets, um in die Kreise der oberen Zehntausend aufzusteigen. Um erfolgreich zu sein, brauchte man ihn nie – schon gar nicht, wenn man Empfehlungen anbringen konnte, wie du sie zweifellos bekommen hättest, hättest du irgendwen darum gebeten. McGonagall... Sprout... Pomfrey... Flitwick... Vector... und nicht zuletzt Potter - sie alle hätten von dir in den höchsten Tönen geschwärmt...

Hinzu kommt, daß ich selbst mich in diesen Kreisen bewege, obwohl meine Abstammung nur zur Hälfte rein ist – was dir ein klares Zeichen sein sollte, daß der Stammbaum allein nicht entscheidend ist, sondern auch das Talent.

Der ganze Malfoy-Clan ist verrottet. Narcissa ist eine Hure, die in der Tat für Malfoy eine größere Strafe darstellt als vieles andere, was ihn heimgesucht hat und Dracos Tod scheint ihm eher eine Erlösung, denn eine Belastung zu sein.

Vielleicht hast du zu viel Wut auf Malfoy übertragen – aber glaube mir – einen gewissen Anteil daran hat er verdient. Auch wenn ich ihn anders kenne, als die meisten.

Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Du hast Draco einmal geschlagen? Wann war das!?

Du überrascht mich immer wieder!

Tu mir den Gefallen und überrasche mich auch morgen - mit einem Brief, in dem steht, daß das Treffen mit Fawkes' Vorbesitzer vollkommen problemlos abgelaufen ist!

Ich warte ungeduldig auf Antwort.

In Liebe

Severus

PS. Hat Harry gesagt, ob er versuchen wird, die „richtige" Akte zu sehen? Wenn du es nicht möchtest, mußt du diese Frage nicht beantworten...


	126. Chapter 126

**Kapitel 126**

* * *

12. Oktober, London

Severus, mein Schatz,

du wirst mir wohl kaum glauben können, wenn ich dir berichte, was sich heute ereignet hat.

Ich hoffe sehr, du wurdest noch nicht ungeduldig, weil ich so lange nichts von mir hören ließ.

Doch warte ab, was ich dir zu erzählen habe, dann wirst du diese Zeit des Wartens sicher gern verzeihen.

Damit ich mich nicht gedanklich verrenne, beginne ich auch diesmal beim Anfang und lasse dich miterleben, was mir widerfuhr.

Thomas und ich trafen uns heute Nachmittag wie verabredet. Auch diesmal war unser Treffpunkt der Hinkende Wolf, doch wir hatten Anweisung, vor der Eingangstür auf eine weitere Botschaft zu warten.

Wir standen bestimmt schon eine Viertelstunde untätig herum und ich machte mir ernsthaft Gedanken, ob wir nicht lieber das Lokal betreten sollten, da wir uns nur unnötig verdächtig machten, doch im Nachhinein bin ich unglaublich froh, dass wir das nicht taten.

Ich hielt Ausschau in den Himmel, weil ich glaubte, dass die Nachricht möglicherweise mit einer Eule eintreffen würde, während Thomas die Gasse im Blick behielt - so dachte ich zumindest. Nun ja, das ist unfair - ich hätte genauso wenig wie er mit dem gerechnet, was sich da wirklich als unsere Botschaft herausstellen sollte.

Zuerst wollte ich sogar unseren 'Kontakt' auf liebevolle Art loswerden, denn die Katze, die plötzlich so eindringlich um meine Beine strich, lenkte mich von meiner Inspektion des Himmels ab. Schließlich beugte ich mich zu ihr hinunter, und wollte ihr klar machen, dass sie zur Zeit bei mir an der falschen Adresse war - doch das war sie augenscheinlich ganz und gar nicht. Sie trug eine Botschaft unter ihrem Halsband, mit der bezeichnenden Aufschrift 'Phönix'.

Also zog ich das kleine, gerollte Schriftstück hervor.

Noch während ich das tat, kam mir ein geradezu absurder Gedanke. Ich hielt meine Nerven eindeutig für überspannt und so verwarf ich ihn wieder.

Die Botschaft lenkte mich auch sehr schnell wieder auf meine eigentliche Mission.

'Folgen Sie der Katze', stand dort zu lesen.

Thomas zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. (Sagte ich dir schon, dass ihr euch manchmal enorm ähnelt? Nein, entschuldige, ich wollte dich nur necken. Würdest du mir jetzt am liebsten den Hals herumdrehen, weil ich dich mit Unwichtigkeiten aufhalte, statt weiter zu berichten, was geschah? Nun, ich gelobe Besserung.)

Wir folgten also der Katze, die uns immer wieder demonstrierte, was für langsame Wesen Menschen doch sind, indem sie vorauslief, um sich dann gelangweilt die Pfoten zu putzen, während sie darauf wartete, dass wir zu ihr aufschlossen.

Sie führte uns aus der Nokturngasse hinaus, durch die Winkelgasse und schließlich verließen wir Zaubererlondon. Ich hatte den Eindruck, es bereite ihr diebische Freude, uns quer durch die Straßen zu führen. Wir folgten ihr und Thomas schüttelte ab und zu den Kopf und meinte, er würde dem Vieh eigenhändig das Fell abziehen, wenn wir schließlich einem Animagus gegenüberstünden, der uns ebensogut schon viel früher von dieser wilden Verfolgungsjagd hätte erlösen können.

Aber Thomas tat dem Tier Unrecht. Es war kein Animagus.

Und es führte uns schließlich tatsächlich zu einem Haus.

Ein schlichtes, rotes Backsteinhaus, das sowohl zur Linken als auch zur Rechten ein baugleiches Exemplar seinen Nachbarn nennen durfte.

Die Katze verschwand durch eine Klappe in der Tür und ließ uns vor dem Haus stehen.

Völlig außer Atem inspizierte ich den Klingelknopf.

'Matthew Torrance', stand dort.

Wer auch immer dieser Torrance war, er hatte uns hierhergelotst, also drückte ich auf den Klingelknopf, während Thomas sich bemühte nicht zu offenbaren, wie genervt er ebenfalls von dieser Katzenverfolgung war.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein älterer Mann bat uns herein, ehe wir auch nur ein Wort an ihn gerichtet hatten. Ich bemerkte Thomas' plötzliche Anspannung, aber mir schien der alte Herr tatsächlich recht harmlos. Wir folgten ihm in die Küche.

Gleich als ich sie betrat, dachte ich, mich trifft der Schlag.

Dort lag die Katze, die uns den Weg gezeigt hatte - und neben ihr eine zweite. Endlich gestattete ich meinem Verstand, zu glauben, was ich dort mit eigenen Augen sah - und schon geahnt hatte, als ich die erste Katze näher in Augenschein genommen hatte.

Es waren Helena und Guenhwyvar!

Kannst du dir vorstellen wie aufgeregt ich war, als ich das erkannte?

Die beiden Siamkatzen lagen dort zum Greifen nahe und ich konnte nicht anders, als sie zu berühren.

Mr. Torrance fragte mich, ob ich Katzen mögen würde.

Ich bejahte und fügte an, er habe zwei außerordentlich prächtige Tiere.

Daraufhin sagte er mir, dass es eigentlich nicht seine seien - er würde nur auf sie Acht geben, solange es eben nötig sei.

Abermals hüpfte mein Herz vor Aufregung und ich fragte mit schwacher Stimme, wem sie gehören würden.

Er erwiderte, sie würden einem Freund gehören, der weder wüsste, dass er sein Freund sei, noch wüsste er, dass er den Tieren Zuflucht gegeben habe, als es für ihn Zeit gewesen sei zu gehen.

Sicher kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich all meine Gedanken um Fawkes zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst vergessen hatte.

Doch es ist manchmal merkwürdig, wie die Fäden zusammenlaufen und bei dem folgenden Gespräch mit Matthew Torrance liefen so viele Fäden zusammen, dass plötzlich ein komplettes Bild vor meinen Augen entstand.

Dieser alte Mann ist eine Schlüsselfigur, und ich bin so unendlich dankbar, dass ich ihn fand. Er hat über die Intrigen des Ministeriums gegen dich Kenntnis und er bezeichnet dich als seinen Freund!

Severus, oh je, jetzt überhole ich mich doch selbst bei meiner Erzählung - also wieder langsamer...

Mr. Torrance war ein alter Freund von Professor Dumbledore. Die beiden lernten sich bei einer Tagung zum Thema: 'Muggelkriege und ihre Auswirkung auf die Zaubererwelt" kennen. Matthew Torrance vertrat damals das Ministerium. Die beiden kamen ins Gespräch, und wie es manchmal so ist, entwickelte sich daraus eine Freundschaft, die über viele Jahre andauern sollte.

Eine Zeit lang verloren sie sich dann aus den Augen und Torrance berichtete mir, dass der Professor ihn kurz vor seinem Tode - vor seiner Ermordung - aufgesucht habe. Albus Dumbledore hat ihm genau dies vorausgesagt! Er sagte sogar, dass du es sein würdest, der ihn töten würde - und er bat ihn, eine Akte über dich anzulegen, die dich entlasten sollte. Jene Akte, die ich sah und die die Wahrheit enthält. Doch dies war dem Ministerium natürlich ein Dorn im Auge - man zwang Torrance die Akte zu vernichten und eine neue mit den Lügen des Ministeriums zu füllen.

Statt diesem Befehl nachzukommen, belegte er die Akte mit diesem Zauber, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er jemals einen Sinn erfüllen würde. Doch er erklärte es mir so, dass er selbst nicht diese Lügen lesen wollte, und dass er überzeugt gewesen sei, es wäre auch in Dumbledores Sinne, wenn die Chance auf Wahrheit nicht völlig vernichtet würde, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass die Pläne des Direktors damit gescheitert waren, dich zu rehabilitieren.

Doch wenn Torrance geglaubt hatte, dass das Ministerium sich damit zufrieden geben würde, dass er die Akte 'vernichtete' so hatte er sich gründlich getäuscht.

Zuerst wurde er innerhalb des Ministeriums in eine Abteilung versetzt, die ihn zu einem unwichtigen Mann machte - er wehrte sich, was das Ministerium dazu nutzte, dem unliebsamen Mitarbeiter wegen Unruhestiftung zu kündigen. Bis heute führt er einen leidlichen Kampf gegen diese Willkür, doch er weiß besser als jeder andere, zu welchen Mitteln das Ministerium greift, wenn es sich in Gefahr sieht, daher ist er nie an die Öffentlichkeit gegangen.

Ich darf ihn gerade zitieren: "Ich müsste um mein Leben bangen. Doch so bin ich wenigstens ein Dorn im dicken Fell der Bürokraten und mache ihnen ihr allzu bequemes Leben ein wenig madig - doch mehr kann ich kaum tun. Ich bin alt, mein Kind, zu alt für aussichtslose Kämpfe."

Als Dumbledore damals starb, ist Fawkes zu Mr. Torrance geflogen. Er war bei ihm, bis er eines Tages nicht von einem Flug zurückkehrte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren auch bereits Helena und Guenhwyvar in Obhut des alten Mannes. Wie du bereits sagtest, sind die Katzen magische Wesen. Da sie plötzlich vor Torrance Tür standen, und er kurz darauf von deiner Festnahme las, war ihm völlig klar, dass Dumbledores einstige Katzen nun auch ihren neuen Besitzer verloren hatten.

Er kannte dich damals schon, Severus - er hatte deine Akte angelegt und die Magie der Katzen tat ihren Rest, um ihn zu überzeugen, dass er ihnen ein zu Hause bieten müsse, bis du zurückkehrst. Severus, er glaubt wirklich, dass dies eines Tages möglich sein könnte.

Nie im Leben habe ich mir so sehr gewünscht, dass ein anderer Mensch Recht hat!

So fanden also die magischen Tiere ein neues zu Hause und Torrance hatte das Gefühl, wenigstens ein wenig Hilfe bieten zu können, für zwei Freunde - obwohl der eine gestorben war und der andere von dieser Freundschaft nicht einmal wusste.

Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass wir es der Magie von Helena und Guenhwyvar zu verdanken haben, dass wir dieses Gespräch überhaupt auf diese Art - ohne Zweifel an der Loyalität des anderen - führen konnten.

Als ich Torrance fragte, wie Fawkes in die Hände von Dieben geraten konnte, glaubte ich fast, er würde zu weinen beginnen.

Er erzählte mir, dass der Phönix von einem seiner Flüge nicht zurückgekehrt sei. Torrance war ratlos und schickte die beiden Katzen, um nach ihm zu suchen. Doch Fawkes blieb verschwunden. Nachdem er wochenlang nicht zurückgekehrt war, hat Mr. Torrance geglaubt, der Phönix sei nicht mehr am leben und die Suche schließlich schweren Herzens eingestellt. Er war überglücklich, als er hörte, dass der Phönix noch lebt und bei mir ein neues zu Hause gefunden hat.

Wir bedankten uns bei dem alten Mann für seine Gastfreundschaft und als wir uns verabschiedeten, fragte er mich, ob er die Katzen nun ebenfalls abgeben müsse.

Severus, wie wertvoll die beiden auch sind - für Torrance sind sie seine Freunde - seine Familie.

Vermutlich werden die beiden ihn sogar noch überleben und ich hätte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, sie ihm jetzt zu nehmen.

Inzwischen glaube ich, dass wir nie erfahren werden wie Fawkes in die Fänge von Händlern geriet - aber auch wenn dieses Geheimnis letztendlich nicht gelüftet wurde, so sind viele andere gelöst, von denen ich es nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

So, da ich ahne, dass du wie auf Kohlen sitzt, werde ich diesen Brief nun beenden und auf einige Dinge, die mir am Herzen liegen, und die deinen letzen Brief betreffen, morgen eingehen.

Du siehst, es gibt Menschen, die die Wahrheit über dich kennen - und sie bezeichnen dich als Freund.

Ich liebe dich,

Hermine


	127. Chapter 127

_Da wir doch lieber wieder abends updaten wollen, euch aber auch nicht anderthalb Tage auf das nächste Update warten lassen wollen, kommt heute noch eins und morgen dann wieder zur ursprünglich gewohnten Zeit, also irgendwann in den Abendstunden... Ich bin übrigens wieder online und Kira wieder im normalen Trott - ab morgen früh geht also alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang. Liebe Grüße und viel Vergnügen, eure Arikaitas (diesmal Satia)_

* * *

**Kapitel 127**

* * *

13. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Meine geliebte Hermine,

entschuldige, daß ich dir jetzt erst antworte, aber ich werde momentan mit Post geradezu erschlagen. Unzählige Anfragen von Geschäftsleuten des Festlandes, die wissen wollen, was hier geschehen ist und ob es irgendeine Auswirkung auf die geschäftlichen Dinge hat. Als ob ich im Moment keine anderen Sorgen hätte...

Ich weiß nicht, was ich von diesem Mann halten soll... Es sieht Albus ähnlich, daß er etwas in dieser Art in die Wege leitet, aber ich habe den Namen Matthew Torrance noch nie gehört. Insofern wäre mein erster Impuls, ihm nichts zu glauben – aber wenn die Katzen bei ihm sind... WIE wahrscheinlich war es eigentlich, daß du so kurz nachdem du von ihnen erfährst, quasi über sie stolperst? Es klingt eigentlich definitiv zu schön, um wahr zu sein – aber, warum sollte es unwahr sein?

Und ER hat die Akte erstellt?

Albus war bei ihm und hat ihm von unserem Plan erzählt?

Albus hat das mit jemandem besprochen, den ich nicht kenne?

Es gab eine dritte, eingeweihte Person im Ministerium...

Ich bin ehrlich gesagt zu verwirrt, um darauf jetzt etwas vernünftiges zu schreiben.

Ich bin...

Nein.. ich weiß tatsächlich nicht, was ich sagen soll...

Auf der einen Seite freue ich mich natürlich, daß du die Katzen gefunden hast (lasse sie selbstverständlich bei ihm. Es war mir nur wichtig, zu wissen, daß es ihnen gut geht), ich bin froh, daß sich dieses Mosaik langsam zusammensetzt – aber irgendwie macht es mich auch betroffen.

Mr. Torrance scheint sehr sympathisch zu sein und ich bin ihm dankbar, daß er die Akte angelegt hat und es tut mir leid, was ihm geschehen ist... aber... ich kann mich im Moment nicht gegen das in mir aufbrausende „was wäre wenn" wehren. Wenn Torrance, als Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, es gewußt hat, dann...

Ich muß auf der Stelle aufhören, darüber nachzudenken.

Du schreibst, daß es Menschen gibt, die die Wahrheit über mich kennen und mich als Freund bezeichnen. Aber das, was du mir geschrieben hast, belegt gleichzeitig, daß es viel mehr Menschen gibt, die schon die Wahrheit über mich gewußt haben, noch bevor ich vor Gericht gestellt wurde – und die mich nicht als Freund bezeichnen, sondern die mich in die Verbannung geschickt haben.

Ich wußte immer, daß das Ministerium einzelne Teile in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Mir war klar, daß man mich loswerden wollte. Aber ich bin immer davon ausgegangen, daß sie wenigstens an meinen Worten zweifeln und sich nicht sicher waren, ob ich Albus nun aus niederen oder aus abgesprochenen Gründen aus dem Leben gerissen habe – aber daß sie es quasi schwarz auf weiß hatten, daß ich auf Dumbledores Anweisung gehandelt habe... das ist mir neu...

Daß es keinen Zweifel an der Wahrheit meiner Verteidigung gegeben haben kann ... das ist mir neu...

Und dieses Gefühl, das ich nun in mir habe – auch das ist mir neu.

Die Verurteilung war damals ein Schock, keine Frage – aber sie kam nicht unerwartet. Doch dieser Schock nun, hat mich völlig unvorbereitet getroffen.

Die neue Situation trägt nicht dazu bei, daß ich gewillt bin, mich dem Ministerium gegenüber weiterhin so höflich zu verhalten, wie ich es bislang getan habe. Nicht einmal mehr zum Schein...

Doch keine Sorge, Hermine, der Aufruhr wird sich legen, soviel ist gewiss – aber gib mir ein bißchen Zeit.

Ich danke dir, für die Mühen, die du dir machst. Richte auch Thomas meine herzlichsten Dank aus. Ich habe Emanuelle einen kurzen Brief geschrieben, in dem ich ihr für den Kaffee gedankt habe. Und heute Vormittag habe ich bei meinem Tee gesessen und mich gefragt, ob wir ihn gemeinsam getrunken haben.

Und ich denke, ich werde mir jetzt noch einen Tee aufbrühen und eine gute Portion irgendeiner hochprozentigen Kostbarkeit hineingeben.

Verzeih, wenn dieser Brief so kurz ist – aber ich habe den Kopf nun so voll mit den neuen Erkenntnissen, daß ich nicht mehr zustandebekomme.

Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und bin sehr, sehr froh, daß du nicht in Gefahr warst.

Dein Severus


	128. Chapter 128

**Kapitel 128**

* * *

14. Oktober, London 

Geliebter Severus,

in meiner Freude über die gewonnenen Erkenntnisse, war ich zu unbedacht, was all dies in dir auslösen musste.

Es tut mir leid, dass ich so unsensibel war - ich hoffe du verzeihst mir.

Natürlich muss es für dich schrecklich sein zu erfahren, dass es Zeugen gab, die wussten was wirklich geschehen war.

Professor Dumbledore hat Mr. Torrance mit Sicherheit aus eben dem Grunde ausgesucht, weil er dir fremd war. Im Falle einer Überprüfung hätte man ihm keine Befangenheit vorwerfen können. Er wäre ein echter Zeuge für deine Unschuld gewesen.

Doch soweit kam es ja leider nie und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der alte Mann heute nur halb so verwirrt wäre, wenn das Ministerium ihm nicht so schlimm zugesetzt hätte.

Würde er heute aussagen, so wäre sein Wort wohl leider nicht viel wert. Ob er es schaffen würde, den Zauber, mit dem er deine Akte versah, wieder aufzuheben, wage ich ebenfalls zu bezweifeln. Severus, er ist ein alter Mann, der sich im Grunde nichts mehr im Leben wünscht, als seinen Frieden. Doch sollte es eine Möglichkeit geben, dass er für dich aussagen kann, so würde er es mit Sicherheit sofort tun.

Thomas hat im übrigen den Wert der Katzen sofort erkannt. Als wir auf dem Rückweg waren, äußerte er etwas in der Richtung, dass Torrance lieber aufpassen solle, dass den Katzen nicht das gleiche Schicksal zuteil wird, wie dem Phönix.

Ich sah förmlich die Sickelzeichen in seinen Augen und erkannte den Kriminellen in ihm. Wir stritten kurz, weil ich meine Enttäuschung nicht verbergen konnte.

Ich warf ihm vor, dass er Geld mit Lebewesen verdiente, von denen ihm egal war, in welche Hände er sie verkaufen würde - Hauptsache er sah einen Batzen Geld dafür.

Thomas knirschte mit den Zähnen und wies mich darauf hin, dass er sich selbstverständlich niemals

an den Katzen vergreifen würde, da er wüsste, wem sie tatsächlich gehören.

Ich brauste nun erst recht auf, und unterstellte ihm, dass er sich aber nicht scheuen würde sie dem alten Mann zu nehmen, wenn die Katzen nicht eigentlich dir gehören würden.

Er antwortete darauf nicht, aber er ließ eine bedeutsame Pause, ehe er sagte: "Ich habe zwei Nivons besorgt - sie stammen aus der Testreihe dieser verrückten Medi-Magierin - sei also vorsichtig, wenn ich sie dir morgen gebe...und ich versichere dir, es ist mir tatsächlich völlig gleichgültig, was ihr mit den Viechern macht!"

Diese Nivons gab er mir heute tatsächlich. Thomas scheint wirklich sauer auf mich zu sein - er sprach nur das Nötigste mit mir, aber vor allem lehnte er seine Bezahlung ab. Ich werde das Geld Emanuelle geben, vielleicht kann sie ihn überreden es doch noch anzunehmen - sonst soll sie es behalten.

Die Kiste, in der Thomas mir die Nivons übergab, steht jetzt auf meinem Balkon und ich werde noch verrückt von dem Gezeter der Tiere.

Wie kann ich sie dir jetzt am besten zukommen lassen?

Vielleicht kann ich sie mit in die Sphäre nehmen. Jedenfalls wäre ich froh, wenn es nicht allzu lange dauern würde, sonst drehe ich den Viechern noch eigenhändig den Hals rum.

Ja, wir haben gemeinsam Tee getrunken und werden es nun täglich tun, zumindest wenn es nach mir geht.

Ich war wirklich so aufgeregt, als ich dir meinen letzten Brief schrieb, dass ich auf diese wundervolle Begebenheit gar nicht einging.

Und auf noch etwas ging ich nicht ein - zwei Sachen, um genau zu sein.

Am liebsten würde ich auch jetzt nicht davon sprechen, aber du kennst mich - ich muss es tun, weil mir sonst der Kopf schier platzt.

Du hast mich in deinem Brief an diese ekelhafte Szene erinnert, die Lucius Malfoy inszeniert hat. Dass er diese Frau gewählt hat, die mir ähnlich sah und sie mit dir gemeinsam...ich hatte dieses Bild verdrängt. Wenn dies eine Art seiner Wertschätzung für mich sein soll, dann muss ich gestehen, dass mir davon schlecht wird und ich mich bemühen muss, an etwas anderes zu denken, weil ich sonst den Brief beschmutze.

Ja, es waren Leute wie Malfoy, die mir das Gefühl gaben, nie wirklich dazu zu gehören - so wie dir vielleicht James Potter und seine Bande das Gefühl gaben, dass du weniger wert wärst als sie.

Es mag sein, dass du dieses Gefühl besser abtun konntest als ich.

Du fragst mich, wo ich hinwollte - die Antwort ist leicht und schwer gleichermaßen.

Ich weiß es nicht genau, weil ich nie weit genug kam, um mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Herrgott, das klingt so undankbar, ich weiß. Und es muss noch viel wehleidiger in deinen Ohren klingen, da du auf diese Insel verbannt bist und die größte Ungerechtigkeit, die dir im Leben widerfuhr, wieder so frisch vor Augen geführt bekommen hast.

Du hattest mir die Frage gestellt, bevor du all diese schmerzvollen Dinge aus der Vergangenheit erfahren hast und vielleicht sollte ich besser schweigen, weil meine Antwort dich entweder verwirren wird, oder sogar Zorn und Enttäuschung in dir hervorruft.

Ich wage es dennoch dir zu schildern, was sich manchmal in meinem Kopf abspielt.

Wie du weißt, war ich schon zu Anfang unseres Briefwechsels alleinstehend.

Der letzte Freund, mit dem ich liiert war, war ein reinblütiger Zauberer.

Wir waren eine Zeit lang zusammen, bis er mich seiner Familie vorstellen sollte - da zog er es vor, mit mir Schluss zu machen. Wenn ich dir nun also sage, dass ich mir wünschte, im Kreise einer reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie aufgenommen worden zu sein, so hört sich das weder besonders fortschrittlich an, noch entspricht es wohl den Vorstellungen, die du bei meiner Ausführung über Ungerechtigkeit hattest. Aber es geht auch hier einfach letztendlich wieder nur darum, dass ich etwas nicht bekam, weil Muggelblut in meinen Adern fließt.

Ich wage gar nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie diese Worte für dich klingen müssen.

Hermine Granger, die den reinblütigen reichen Erben nicht bekommt und dafür den Halbblutprinzen Lord Snape durch den Meisterring an sich bindet.

Verzeih mir, verzeih mir meinen Zynismus - diese Erinnerung an Malfoy, der sich eine Hure nimmt um mich zu demütigen, hat meine Gedanken auf einen Weg gelenkt, der in Dreck und Morast endet.

Zuletzt möchte ich dir noch von Harry berichten. Ich weiß nicht, ob er sich bemühen wird einen Blick in deine Akte zu werfen.

Als er Hadass besuchte, hatte er für mich nicht viel Zeit übrig.

Ach Severus, ich verstehe die beiden ja.

Sie tun genau das, was wir uns für sie wünschten...und ich hasse sie dafür, dass sie einander haben können, wann auch immer ihnen danach ist.

Und noch viel mehr hasse ich sie dafür, weil sie keine Angst haben müssen, den anderen zu verlieren.

Nein, ich hasse sie nicht - nicht einmal Harry für seinen Egoismus, sich jetzt nicht gedanklich mit dir beschäftigen zu wollen.

Bevor ich es mir anders überlege und den letzten Satz revidiere, sollte ich den Brief wohl für heute besser beenden.

Ich schicke dir heute einen langen Kuss, der dich meine Worte über verflossene Liebhaber vergessen machen soll,

deine Hermine


	129. Chapter 129

**Kapitel 129**

* * *

15. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Geliebte Hermine,

Ich habe heute, das erste Mal seit einer Ewigkeit, verschlafen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere bin ich zwar zur üblichen Zeit kurz wach geworden, weil die innere Uhr dies wohl automatisch bewirkt, aber anstatt aufzustehen, habe ich mich noch einmal herumgedreht und bin wieder tief und fest eingeschlafen. Soviel Schlaf an einem Stück läßt mich heute wie benebelt sein, aber ich fühlte trotzdem, daß es einmal notwendig war und mir gut getan hat. Verschlafen... ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben...

Es gibt, was deinen Brief betrifft, nichts zu verzeihen. Jeder Punkt den du ansprichst, entspricht ja den Tatsachen. Ich habe nicht gewußt, daß es da diesen alten Mann gibt, der so viel auf sich genommen hat, um mich als seinen Freund zu schützen, obwohl er mich nicht kennt. Es muß im Gegenteil sogar sehr undankbar geklungen habe, daß ich nun aus deinen Zeilen etwas Negatives gemacht habe. Ich habe dir deine berechtigte Freude über die neuen Erkenntnisse, nach denen du so intensiv gesucht hast, getrübt. Und daher ist es an mir, mich zu entschuldigen, nicht an dir.

Es ist auch für Mr. Torrance gut, daß ich so lange geschlafen habe und dementsprechend viel Zeit vergangen ist. Mein erster – dummer – Gedanke, dem Ministerium vor die Füße zu werfen, ich wüßte, daß es ihnen bekannt war, wie die Fakten tatsächlich waren, ist längst wieder verworfen, denn dann würde man automatisch wieder auf Torrance aufmerksam werden. Ich möchte auf keinen Fall, daß er in die Situation kommt, aussagen zu müssen. Das Ministerium hat die Dinge damals so gedreht, wie sie sie haben wollten, daher werden sie heute, da die Situation für sie noch kritischer ist, als sie es damals war, garantiert nicht anders handeln. Ich traue dem Pack ohne weiteres zu, daß sie Mr. Torrance „plötzlich und unerwartet" versterben lassen würden, wenn eine Aussage von ihm anstünde. Also halten wir den alten Mann aus der ganzen Sache heraus. Es würde ohnehin nichts an der Angelegenheit ändern.

Ich habe generell darüber nachgedacht, daß es vermutlich auch keinen Sinn macht, zu versuchen, die korrekte Akte einsehbar zu machen. Das käme einer Gegendarstellung in der Zeitung gleich. Die Sensationsschlagzeile ist in aller Munde – für die Gegendarstellung unter „Vermischtes" interssiert sich niemand mehr. Also lassen wir diese Dinge ruhen. Ich habe schon einmal gedanklich damit abgeschlossen und ich tue es nun wieder.

Sei nicht so böse mit Thomas. Du wirst aus ihm keinen braven Bürger machen und das wußtest du von vornherein. Außerdem hast du durchaus verstanden, wie er seinen Kommentar bezüglich der Nivons meinte... Du nimmst seine Dienste in Anspruch, erwartest aber gleichzeitig von ihm, daß er denkt, wie der Ritter in der weißen Rüstung. Du bist einfach unglaublich, meine geliebte Hermine, daß du immer und unbedingt daran glauben möchtest, daß die Menschen die du magst, durch und durch gut sind. Und es tut mir so leid, daß es dich dann jedesmal so schrecklich trifft, wenn einer dieser Menschen dann etwas tut, das nicht in dein Bild von ihm paßt. Ich weiß, daß jede meiner Missetaten dich stets wie ein Schlag getroffen hat. Und es gibt noch so vieles, das diesbezüglich noch zu erfahren bliebe! Aber trotzdem willst du mich in einem Licht sehen, daß es dir erlaubt, mich zu lieben. Dein Herz ist so groß, Hermine.

Was die Nivons betrifft, bitte ich dich, sie mir einfach – und jetzt sei nicht böse auf mich – als Warensendung mit der täglichen Schiffsladung zukommen zu lassen. Es fährt ja mehrmals am Tag die unbemannte Fähre zwischen dem Festland und der Insel hin und her, um Waren zu bringen und abzutransportieren. Dort kannst du sie als Paket aufgeben. Wenn du angibst, daß es sich um lebende Tiere handelt, wird man das Paket entsprechend behandeln.

In die Sphäre könntest du sie nur mitnehmen, wenn wir sie dort für irgendetwas bräuchten, das deine Ausbildung betrifft. Also ist das im Moment nicht möglich. Außerdem habe ich noch nie etwas aus der Sphäre mit nach draußen nehmen können. Das heißt nicht, daß es nicht geht – ich habe es nur noch nie erlebt.

Ich habe gerade eben mit dir Tee getrunken und es war ein schönes Gefühl. Ich weiß, daß es Spinnerei ist, aber der Tee hat sogar anders geschmeckt als er es sonst tut. Meine Gedankengänge waren andere als sonst. Ich fühlte mich dir tatsächlich sehr nah. Danke, daß du dieses „Spiel" mitspielst. Es gibt mir viel.

Daß dich die Szene um Malfoy noch immer so beschäftigt, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Auch wenn der Abend, einmal daran erinnert, wieder sehr gut in meinem Gedächtnis auftaucht, hatte ich ihn doch längst hinter mir gelassen. Aber das macht bei mir vielleicht die Übung, solche Vorkommnisse schnellstmöglich zu vergessen.

Du hast mir von diesem reinblütigen Zauberer bisher nicht erzählt. In all deinen Briefen nicht. Es ist... seltsam... jetzt davon zu lesen. Ich verstehen vieles von dem, was du in deinen ersten Briefen geschrieben hast, durch diese Angelegenheit sehr viel besser als ich es damals getan habe. Deine Sorge, deine finanzielle Situation könne verhindern, daß sich irgendwer für dich interessiert und all dieser Unfug... aber wenn im Hintergrund diese frische Erfahrung stand, ist es nur zu verständlich, daß du so gedacht hast – vielleicht noch immer so denkst.

Ich werde dir kaum einen Vorwurf daraus machen können, daß du versucht hast, in diese anderen Kreise aufgenommen zu werden, angesichts der Tatsache, daß ich viel dümmere Fehler gemacht habe, um in Kreisen aufgenommen zu werden, die sehr viel weniger erstrebenswert waren, als die oberen Zehntausend der Magiergesellschaft. Ich interpretiere eine Fomulierung deines Briefes so, daß er dieser Schicht angehört hat... Kurz war ich versucht, dich nach seinem Namen zu fragen, aber ich glaube, ich möchte ihn doch lieber nicht wissen.

Die Bindung durch die Ringe ist von meiner Seite aus geschehen – drehe dir dies jetzt nicht andersherum, nur damit es deinen Selbstvorwürfen Nahrung geben kann.

Es gibt nur eines, was mich an deinem Brief betroffen macht. Sehr betroffen sogar. Und da ist es mir auch gleichgültig, ob du in der Zeile danach selbst feststellst, daß es zynisch gemeint ist, denn gar so zynisch klingt es nicht... Wenn du mich als den Halbblutprinzen bezeichnest, den du an dich gebunden hast, dann klingt dies auf eine geradezu schmerzhafte Weise verächtlich. Es mag sein, daß dir dieses Wort eher wie ein Schimpfwort vorkommt – aber für mich ist es das nicht. Ich habe mich lange Zeit mit diesem Wort über Wasser gehalten, auch wenn dir dass ganz und gar lächerlich vorkommen muß. Es ist mir in höchstem Maße peinlich, daß dieser Beiname, den ich mir als dummer Jugendlicher selbst gab und von dem nur meine Mutter durch einen noch dümmeren Zufall erfuhr, plötzlich ans Licht gekommen war. Bitte benutze ihn nicht, um zu verdeutlichen WIE schlecht die zweite Wahl ist.

Und Malfoy wollte nie dich mit seiner Tat demütigen – so weit denkt ein Malfoy überhaupt nicht.

Daß Harry nicht bereit sein würde, wenigstens zu versuchen, zu verstehen, überrascht mich ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich hoffe nur, daß ihr zwei wieder zueinander finden könnt.

Du hast sicher mitbekommen, daß ich Hadass geschrieben habe. Ich habe mich bei ihr bedankt, dafür, daß sie vermittelt hat und habe ein wenig angedeutet, daß ich sie vermisse und ihr gleichzeitig aber gesagt, daß ich es wunderbar finde, daß sie so schnell jemanden gefunden hat. Ich hoffe, daß ich das richtige Mittelmaß gefunden habe, damit der Brief sie nicht betrübt.

Als ich gestern abend noch im Labor war, ist mir ein Gedanke bezüglich des zu erwartenden Feuers gekommen, den ich bislang noch gar nicht gehabt hatte. Es fiel mir ein, als das Feuer unter dem Kessel mich mehrere Male auf unnötiges aufmerksam machte.(Bei der Gelegenheit wollte ich dich übrigens auch einmal fragen, ob du inzwischen schon die eine oder andere Flamme in der Realität vestanden hast?)

Das Invertus-Feuer, daß wir vor etlichen Tage in Malfoy Manor entfacht haben, war winzig klein – aber es war sehr laut. Und damit meine ich nicht, daß die Flammen laut hochgeschlagen hätten. Im Gegenteil. Malfoy meinte sogar hinterher, er habe es fast gar nicht gehört. Nein, es war eher das, was dieses winzige Feuer mir entgegengeschrien hat. Ich konnte es nicht verstehen, was vielleicht an der inversen Komponente liegt, aber wenn ich mir vorstelle, daß ein solches Feuer in groß auf mich zukommt, mache ich mir nun ernsthafte Gedanken, in welchem Maße die Stimme des Feuers zu seiner Macht beitragen könnte. Ich werde heute Nacht damit beginnen, zu versuchen, die Stimme des Invertus-Feuers zu entschlüsseln. Wenn ich verstehe, was es sagt, ist es vielleicht einfacher, damit umzugehen. Ich werde dementsprechend heute Nacht bei Malfoy sein, um noch einmal seine Räume dafür zu nutzen. Wünsche mir bitte Glück, daß ich schnell Ergebnisse erziehlen kann.

Wir haben mittlerweile die Bewohner, die von der Insel geholt werden sollten, zu dem Thema ihrer Begnadigungen ausführlich befragt und wissen nun, daß es relativ unspektakulär so war, daß sie lediglich eine Nachricht bekommen haben, mal habe sie begnadigt, darüber sei aber absolutes Stillschweigen zu bewahren und sie sollten sich zur festgelegten Zeit unter freiem Himmel bereithalten und das festhalten, was ihnen wichtig sei und das sie mitzunehmen gedenken. Es war wieder einmal so bezeichnend, daß nur zwei von ihnen auf die Idee gekommen waren, ihre Frau und ihr Kind festzuhalten... alle anderen hatten mit Taschen beladen auf ihre Abholung gewartet.

Muß ich das verstehen? Ich glaube nicht, daß ich es möchte...

Ich habe heute Nacht von dir geträumt, meine geliebte Hermine.

Es war ein wunderbarer Traum, der mir Kraft für diesen Tag gegeben hat.

Ich liebe Dich

Dein Severus


	130. Chapter 130

**Kapitel 130**

* * *

15. Oktober, London

Geliebter Severus,

ja, ich dachte mir, dass du verwundert sein würdest, wenn ich dir jetzt von meiner letzten Beziehung erzähle.

Weißt du noch, wie ich versuchte dir weiszumachen, dass ich Sex nur in Verbindung mit Liebe erleben könnte...nun, mir war zu diesen Zeitpunkt schon klar, dass es eine Lüge war - nicht nur wegen meiner Phantasien, sondern auch, weil ich zuvor oft genug mit einem Mann geschlafen hatte, den ich nicht liebte.

Ich wollte ihn - ich wollte einmal das richtige tun, ohne meine Moral vorne anzustellen. Gebracht hat es mir nichts, wie du inzwischen weißt - ich war meine Moral los, und den Mann.

Niemandem war im Endeffekt etwas geschehen, ich hatte ihn nicht geliebt, und er mich offensichtlich auch nicht, sonst hätte er wohl den Mut aufgebracht, mich seiner Familie vorzustellen.

Und dann starben meine Eltern und ich stand alleine da - und zudem mit einem Berg Schulden...also holte ich mir das zurück, was ich noch besaß und was nur ein wenig eingestaubt war - meine Moral!

Der Briefwechsel mit dir sorgte zu Anfang dafür, dass ich sie sogar noch festigen konnte...dies glaubte ich, denn in Wahrheit hast du sie unwissentlich von Anfang an untergraben.

Wenn ich dir jetzt gestehe, dass ich es insgeheim genoss, was denkst du dann von mir?

Dir meine geheimen Wünsche zu schreiben - die Begegnungen mit dir in der Spähre - das Einbeziehen von Thomas in unser Liebesspiel - all das waren für mich große Schritte, die ich nur zu gerne unter deinen Augen tat.

Und ja, obwohl ich all dieses zugebe, bin ich enttäuscht, wenn ein Mann wie Thomas nicht der Ritter in der weißen Rüstung ist.

Ich kann nicht aus meiner Haut, Severus - aber ich weiß, dass ich zuviel erwarte...

Ich war heute bei Emanuelle, um ihr das Geld für Thomas zu geben. Es war ein etwas...unglücklicher Moment, als ich dort eintraf.

Thomas war bei seiner Schwester, als ich ihr das Geld bringen wollte. Ich brauche dir wohl nicht zu sagen, dass die Situation etwas unangenehm war.

Emanuelle begriff jedoch sehr schnell, warum Thomas mir ins Wort fiel, als ich ihr das Geld überreichen wollte.

Sie nahm es nicht von mir entgegen, sondern fragte mich, warum ich es nicht ihm selbst geben würde.

"Weil ich es nicht nehme!", erwiderte er statt meiner.

Emanuelle lachte und fragte ihn: "Seit wann schlägst du freiwillig deine Bezahlung aus?"

Thomas schnaubte nur wütend und sah mich an, als er erwiderte: "Seit ich mich schuldig fühlen soll es anzunehmen."

Naja, ein Wort ergab das andere - ich versicherte ihm, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe, aber der Mann ist so ein Sturkopf!

Emanuelle streckte schließlich ihre Hand aus und forderte das Geld von mir. Nachdem ich es ihr gegeben hatte, sagte sie zu Thomas: "Du gehst jetzt zu Milena, sie ist gerade frei und du weißt, dass sie jede einzelne Münze wert ist!", damit drückte sie ihm das Geld in die Hand.

Ich dachte mir bleibt das Herz stehen, als er wirklich ging.

Emanuelle lächelte mich an und sagte: "Sie wird ihn zur Ruhe bringen - bisher hat sie es noch immer geschafft, dennoch werde ich ihr Giselle zur Unterstützung schicken. Warten Sie einen Moment, ich bin gleich zurück."

Und so stand ich also da - im Siebten Schleier - und konnte nicht recht glauben, was geschehen war.

Als sie zurückkehrte, bat sie mich Platz zu nehmen.

Emanuelle sah mich kopfschüttelnd an, nachdem sie uns Tee eingegossen hatte.

"Sie sollten vorsichtiger sein - Sie umgeben sich mit Männern, die auf besondere Art behandelt werden müssen - vorsichtig, aber mit einem gewissen Nachdruck."

Ich glaubte Anfangs, sie würde wieder dazu übergehen mich beschämen zu wollen, doch das tat sie nicht. Ich möchte sogar behaupten, dass sie mich einige Dinge klarer hat sehen lassen.

Schon der Tag als wir das Hotel verließen und Thomas sich beinahe vergaß, hatte mir klar gemacht, dass es nicht ungefährlich ist, weiterhin mit ihm Kontakt zu haben. Nein, ich werde nie wieder vergessen, dass er kein 'guter Junge' ist.

Aber wie Emanuelle mir versicherte, ist es nicht verkehrt, eine Schwäche für die 'bösen Jungs' zu haben - solange man weiß, wie man mit ihnen umzugehen hat, und wann man sich aus der Schusslinie zurückziehen muss.

Und damit du nicht glaubst, der letzte Satz hätte sich auf Thomas bezogen, werde ich dir verraten, dass es bei dem Gespräch auch um dich ging - doch was wir besprachen, wird ein Geheimnis unter Frauen bleiben...sofern Emanuelle es dir nicht hinter meinem Rücken erzählt - so wie ich dir hier schon viel zu viel erzähle!

Ach, Severus - die Nokturngasse hat immer eine merkwürdige Wirkung auf mich. Morgen findet das nächste Todessertreffen statt und ich werde sie wieder aufsuchen müssen - und Thomas wird mit mir gemeinsam die Rolle der Legaten verkörpern.

Ich hoffe wirklich, dass diese Milena, oder Giselle...oder Milena und Giselle...wie auch immer...ihn beruhigen konnten.

Nun, ich werde es morgen erleben, nicht wahr - als wäre das Treffen nicht schon schlimm genug!

Es tut mir leid, wenn ich den Ausdruck Halbblutprinz so verwendete, dass es dich verletzte - dies lag wirklich nicht in meiner Absicht.

Weißt du eigentlich, wie mächtig du bist? Natürlich weißt du es - doch im Laufe unseres Briefwechsels scheinst du manchmal zu vergessen, wie deutlich mir dies hier immer wieder vor Augen geführt wird.

Allein am morgigen Tag, wenn sich deine Anhänger einfinden, um neue Befehle entgegenzunehmen...es ist schwierig damit umzugehen.

Vermutlich wirst du noch bei Malfoy sein. Ich hoffe, dass es dir gelingt, die Stimme des Invertus-Feuers zu entschlüsseln. Die Zeit schreitet so schnell voran und ich werde mit jedem Tag der schwindet, nervöser.

Du fragst mich, ob ich bereits eine Flamme in der Realität verstanden habe. Ich erwähnte es nicht, weil es mir selbst so unwirklich vorkam, aber das Feuer in meiner Bibliothek scheint zu murmeln. Bislang habe ich noch kein Wort verstanden, weil es immer nur zu sprechen scheint, wenn ich in ein Buch vertieft bin. Sobald ich es weglege und lausche, verstummt es wieder.

Vielleicht bin ich zu verkrampft. Aber wenn es mir gelingt weiterzulesen und dennoch auf die Worte zu achten...nun, wir werden sehen ob es mir gelingt. Eigentlich wollte ich es dir erst erzählen, wenn ich es geschafft habe.

Du hast von mir geträumt in der letzten Nacht?

Zu gerne würde ich wissen, was für ein Traum es war.

Ich liebe dich und wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als nun ebenfalls von dir zu träumen.

Deine Hermine

P.S. Die Nivons bringe ich morgen zur Fähre. Bitte sei vorsichtig - und vielleicht wäre es nicht schlecht, sie mit einem Schweigezauber zu belegen.


	131. Chapter 131

_ Achtung: Kapitel 131 und Kapitel 132 wurden gleichzeitig online gestellt_**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 131**

* * *

16. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Meine geliebte Hermine,

ich schwanke zwischen Lachen, Mitleid und Empörung, wenn ich davon lese, daß du dich auf einen Mann eingelassen hattest, nur weil er in den „richtigen" Kreisen verkehrte. Und DAMIT war Harry glücklicher, als mit der aktuellen Situation? Ich bin sicher, daß er es war...  
Was ich von dir denke, wenn du mir verrätst, wie du über unsere gemeinsamen Kapriolen denkst? Das verrate ich dir gerne - ich möchte jede einzelne davon am liebsten auf der Stelle wiederholen! Ganz gleich an welche Szene ich denke die ich mit dir erleben durfte, jede bewirkt, daß ich in Stimmungen gerate, die, wenn man gerade alleine ist, höchst unerwünscht sind. Aber wisse, meine herzallerliebste, wunderbare Hermine, daß ich die nächste Gelegenheit die sich uns bietet garantiert nicht nur dazu nutzen werde, sinnvolle Zaubertränke zu brauen. Es gibt soviel schönere Dinge, die man mit dir anstellen kann. Hmmmm... allein der Gedanke daran läßt mich aufseufzen und ich fühle mich versucht, so lange auf den Ring einzureden, bis er mich zu dir in die Sphäre bringt. Deine Empörung als Thomas so ohne weiteres das Geld genommen hat, um damit eines von Emanuelles Mädchen zu bezahlen kann ich so bildhaft vor mir sehen, daß ich dich schon für dieses Gesicht wieder küssen möchte. Entschuldige die unordentliche Schrift, aber ich fühle mich so gut, daß ich keine gar so ordentlichen Buchstaben hinbekomme. Das macht aber nichts, oder? Wenn es zu schlimm sein sollte, benutze einen Dechiffrierungszauber, das sollte helfen. Wußtest du, daß es viel bequemer ist, einen Brief zu schreiben, wenn man sich dabei so weit über den Tisch beugt, daß man den Ellenbogen des linken Armes aufstützen und seinen Kopf am Kinn abstützen kann? Das ist so bequem, daß es eine echte Überlegung wert ist, ab jetzt die komplette Korrespondenz so zu erledigen. Ach nein... die offiziellen Briefe sollten wohl besser gut zu lesen sein. Ach egal.  
Emanuelle hat dich vor den bösen Jungs gewarnt? Liebstes, wunderbares Miststück - ich hasse es, neugierig zu sein und nun läßt du mich mit diesen Andeutungen verhungern. Aber ich kenne euch Frauen gut genug, um zu wissen, daß du nicht eine Silbe mehr verraten wirst, als du getan hast und daß du dich lachend in der Gewissheit aalen wirst, daß ich fast platze, weil ich wissen will, was ihr über mich geplaudert habt. Tratschweiber! Alle wie ihr da seid! Aber ich kann dir nicht widerstehen... Du hast mir den Verstand geraubt. Aber weißt du was? Ich kann mich rächen! Wenigstens ein bißchen!  
Der Traum, den ich von dir hatte - er war glühendheißer Natur. Du hast deine Lust darin laut heraugeschrieen und das, was ich mit dir angestellt habe, hat dir pure Ekstase verschafft... und mehr erzähle ich dir nicht. Den Rest darfst du dir denken, meine Schöne.  
Weißt du, wie du Todesser am besten verunsichern kannst? Sage nichts, gar nichts. Laß Thomas reden und nehme einfach nur eine stolze Haltung ein, das kannst du, das weiß ich genau. Ich sehe es vor mir, wie sie nach und nach alle in unterschwellige Panik geraten, weil sie befürchten, daß du noch irgendetwas in der Hinterhand hast, mit dem du ganz am Ende herausrückst. Und wenn du ihnen dann am Ende ein gnadiges Kopfnicken schenkst und den Kommentar „für HEUTE wäre das alles", kannst dir sicher sein, daß sich einige fast in die Hosen machen wenn es auf das nächste Treffen zugeht.  
Das Feuer in meinem Labor hat heute auch mit mir geredet. Ich verstehe allerdings im Moment nur die Hälfte, weil die Sprache des anderen Feuers verwirrt. Aber das paßt ja ins Gesamtbild des heutigen Tages.

Danke übrigens für die Nivon-Lieferung. Sie sind hier angekommen und ich kann sie gut nutzen.  
Ich glaube aber, ich höre jetzt lieber auf zu schreiben, mir ist ein bißchen schummerig. Fast so gut wie von Wein - ist aber von einem Zaubertrank. Erwähnte ich übrigens schon, daß es mir heute wirklich gut geht? Das liegt auch an dem Trank - das ist ein geiles Zeug, daß jede Droge aus der Nokturngasse bei weitem übertrifft. Ist eigentlich was aus der Medi-Zauberei - wirkt aber hammerhart!

Ich liebe dich und was ich jetzt gerne mit dir tun möchte, schreibe ich dir nicht, weil es unanständig wäre!

Dein Severus

PS. Invertus Feuer reden einen Scheiß, das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen.

PPS. Habe ich dir geschrieben, daß eines von den beiden Nivon-Mistviechern mir vorhin im Labor unter den Händen explodiert ist?


	132. Chapter 132

_ Achtung: Kapitel 131 und Kapitel 132 wurden gleichzeitig online gestellt_

* * *

**Kapitel 132**

* * *

17. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Liebste Hermine,

herrjeh... bitte vergib mir meinen restlos unangebrachten Brief von gestern. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr genau, was ich geschrieben habe, aber einzelne Sätze sind noch in meinem Kopf und es ist mir außerordentlich peinlich, daß ich diesen Unfug von mir gab. Ein Nivon ist leider unmittelbar nach dem Herausholen aus der Kiste explodiert. Du hattest mich explizit gewarnt, vorischtig zu sein. Aber wie es so ist, wenn man sich seiner selbst zu sicher ist, dachte ich mir, dumm wie ein Erstklässler, daß ich die beiden ja wenigstens schon einmal aus der Kiste herausholen und in ihr neues Quartier bringen könne. Darüber hat sich das eine Tier so aufgeregt, daß es hochgegangen ist. Halte es nun für Dummheit oder Klugheit - in jedem Fall ist es mir geglückt, einen nicht unerheblichen Teil der Säure zu bewahren, weshalb ich allerdings noch mehr mit dem Sekret in Berührung war, als ohnehin schon. Ich habe für solche und ähnliche Fälle natürlich Tränke und anderes in meinem Labor bereitstehen und konnte sofort Maßnahmen ergreifen. Es geht mir dementsprechend heute auch wieder sehr gut und bis auf kleine Blessuren, d ie aber auch im Laufe des Tages verschwinden werden, ist nichts mehr zu sehen. Aber der Nebeneffekt war, daß ich mich aufgeführt habe, als sei ich volltrunken. Entschuldige dies bitte.  
Ich komme mir so schäbig vor, zu wissen, daß du zu einem Todessertreffen mußtest und dir dann von mir Vorschläge anhören mußtest, die so geklungen haben müssen, als hielte ich das alles für eine lustige, spannende Angelegenheit. Dem ist selbstverständlich nicht so! Und ich hoffe sehr, daß es dir nicht schlecht ergangen ist.  
Und wenn ich deinen letzten Brief lese, bin ich ganz sicher auch auf dein Zusammentreffen mit Emanuelle eingegangen... ich weiß allerdings zu diesem Teil wirklich nicht mehr, was ich geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe, es war nicht gar zu ungehobelt, denn ich kann mich einer gewissen Neugier nicht erwehren, über was ihr beide gesprochen habt und habe dieser Empfindung wohl Ausdruck verliehen.  
Du warst sicher sehr ungehalten über meine Zeilen. Ich hoffe, daß du sie mir vergeben kannst. Ich möchte den Trank nicht als Ausrede benutzen. Er soll nur erklären, wie es dazu kommen konnte, daß ich mich so vergessen und danebenbenommen habe.  
Wenn du möchtest, schreibe ich dir natürlich von meinem Traum, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß du im Moment, angesichts meines letzten Briefes, noch alles andere als in der Stimmung für die erotischen Träumereien deines dummen Zaubertrankmeisters bist.

Dein Severus


	133. Chapter 133

_Liebe Leser  
Da Kira und ich uns nach etlichen Monaten morgen (3. Februar) das erste Mal sehen können seit wir an Malfoy Island schreiben (worauf ich mich mehr freue, als ein Kind auf Weihnachen!!!), werden wir wohl nicht dazu kommen, Replies zu schreiben...  
Wir haben 260 Kapitel lang nichts abgesprochen - aber nun wird es Zeit, es doch zu tun - ihr werdet erfahren warum, wenn es soweit ist...  
__Wir werden morgen ganz viel an euch denken und mit Sicherheit auch darüber reden, was für einen unfassbaren Leserkreis wir mit euch haben. Ihr seid einfach großartig. Wenn Malfoy Island etwas Besonderes geworden ist, dann ist das zu einem ganz großen Teil euer Verdienst. Wir danken euch für über zweitausendsiebenhundert Reviews. Ihr seid der Wahnsinn... Arikaitas (Satia)_

* * *

**Kapitel 133**

* * *

17. Oktober, London 

Mein wundervoller Severus,

es besteht absolut kein Grund, dass du dich für irgendetwas entschuldigst - ganz im Gegenteil, ich bin dir so dankbar für diesen Brief, bei dem du nicht so sehr Herr über deine Sinne warst, wie es sonst der Fall ist.

Dieser 'Ausrutscher' hat mich dir um so vieles näher gebracht - denn wenn wir in einer Partnerschaft zusammen leben würden, dann hätten wir mit Sicherheit bereits mehrfach den anderen in einer solchen Situation erlebt, sei es durch Krankheit, Alkohol und einfach nur, weil manchmal die Gefühle überschäumen und man sich gar nicht bemühen möchte, sie im Zaum zu halten.

Dennoch kann ich nicht verhehlen, dass mir dein Brief auch ein ganzes Stück weit Angst einjagte, und ich erst mit deiner Nachricht von heute morgen wirklich ein Stück weit meine Sorge um dich weichen lassen kann.

Ein explodierendes Nivon ist wirklich etwas, das ich meinem ärgsten Feind nicht wünschen würde. Die Viecher sind im Normalzustand schon kaum zu ertragen, aber wenn sich dann auch noch ihre Säure über einen ergießt...

Oh Gott, ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen, was es bei dir bedeutet, wenn du mir schreibst, dass du nur noch kleine Blessuren hast - aber du sagst auch, dass diese im Laufe des Tages verschwinden werden und ich hoffe einfach, dass du nicht das Gefühl hast, du müsstest vor mir etwas herunterspielen.

Deine Ratschläge für das Todessertreffen erreichten mich leider zu spät - ich erhielt deinen Brief erst nach meiner Rückkehr.

Dennoch habe ich deinen Rat befolgt, denn es schien auch mir das Sicherste zu sein, mich selbst im Hintergrund zu halten, während Thomas Befehle gab, die zum Teil den Zweck hatten, die Loyalität jedes einzelnen zu prüfen, als auch wohl dazu dienten, die Leute zu beschäftigen, ohne dabei allzu viel Schaden anzurichten.

Thomas hat das sehr geschickt gemacht und ich glaube, manche Aufgaben wären mehr in Zweifel gezogen worden, wenn ich es gewesen wäre, die sie ausgesprochen hätte. Also habe ich schweigend dagestanden und wichtig ausgesehen...du siehst, das Treffen ist keinesfalls eine lustige Angelegenheit, aber ich weigere mich, die Bilder vor mir zu sehen, die ich nach dem ersten Besuch im Hotel nach einem solchen Treffen gesehen habe.

Und wenn es einen Beweis gibt, dass sich dank deiner Regentschaft hier auf dem Festland etwas verändert hat, dann ist es das Fehlen von Gewalt.

Thomas hat es immer wieder geschafft, mich trotz meines Schweigens als ebenbürtig darzustellen, indem er mich öfter ansah und meine Zustimmung erfragte.

An einer Stelle betonte er, dass jedes Vergehen von ihm oder mir geahndet würde, und wies darauf hin, dass wir uns in allem einig seien, woraufhin er mir einen ungewöhnlich langen Blick zuwarf - schließlich wandte er sich ab und schloss an, dass wir in allen Dingen, die die Ausführung der Befehle unseres Lords Snape betreffen, völlig konform gehen würden.

Daraufhin überließ er es mir, das Treffen für beendet zu erklären.

Ich muss dir gestehen, dass mich die Sache mit Thomas doch sehr beschäftigt hat. Es war mir wichtig, noch einmal in Ruhe mit ihm zu reden. Also gingen wir zum Hinkenden Wolf. Leider war das Lokal geschlossen - der Wirt ist an einer ansteckenden Alkoholallergie erkrankt - wenn die unter seinen Gästen um sich gegriffen hat, wird er das Lokal wohl auf Dauer schließen können. Nun, wie dem auch sei, wir gingen jedenfalls in den Siebten Schleier, um unser Gespräch zu führen.

Da Emanuelle beschäftigt war, wies uns Milena kurzerhand ein Zimmer zu.

Ja, ähm...also setzen wir uns auf dieses riesige französische Bett und sprachen uns in Ruhe aus.

Ich gebe zu, dass die Situation etwas...speziell war. Thomas fühlte sich offensichtlich sehr zu hause in diesen Räumlichkeiten und machte es sich dementsprechend bequem.

Und ich durfte feststellen, dass er seiner Schwester in nichts nachsteht, wenn es darum geht, einen in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Denn zum ersten mal erwähnte er unsere Zusammenkunft in der Spähre, seit damals. Es war nur nebenbei, um mir quasi zu versichern, dass er allergrößten Respekt vor mir hätte. Er gab auch zu, von Zeit zu Zeit an unsere Begegnung an diesem ungewöhnlichen Ort denken zu müssen, und dass er mich gerne noch einmal so erleben würde.

Ich kann förmlich hören, wie dir jetzt der Atem stockt, aber ich versichere dir, dass nichts zwischen uns geschehen ist, als dieses sehr befreiende Gespräch.

Thomas weiß jetzt, dass ich sehr wohl akzeptiere, welchen Geschäften er nachgeht und dass ich ihn als Mensch schätze.

Severus, die Zimmer im Siebten Schleier...gibt es dort eine spezielle Essenz, die der Luft zugefügt wird, damit die Gäste in Stimmung kommen? Falls nicht, vergiss die Frage - ich interessiere mich nur, weil es doch eine gute Idee wäre, oder nicht?

Ich kann übrigens sehr gut verstehen, dass dich das Gespräch zwischen Emanuelle und mir interessiert - und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann ist es auch gar nicht nötig, es dir vorzuenthalten.

Es ging im Allgemeinen um den Umgang mit Männern, die den Ruf haben gefährlich zu sein. Emanuelle versicherte mir, dass viele davon sich in zahme Lämmer verwandeln, beziehungsweise in Lämmer, die als solche behandelt werden möchten. Sie sagte mir jedoch, dass einige auch durchaus beim Sex mit Vorsicht zu genießen seien - zu welcher Sorte sie dich zählt, brauche ich dir wohl nicht explizit zu erklären.

Wenn jemand weiß, dass dir nicht der Sinn danach stand, unterworfen zu werden, dann sie!

Und doch hat sie jede Minute 'Arbeit' mit dir genossen. Es schien mir nicht so, als wolle sie nur höflich sein, als sie das sagte - denn welcher Grund besteht schon, höflich der Frau gegenüber zu sein, in deren Partner man einst verliebt war...und vielleicht immer noch ist.

Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich mit diesem letzten Satz schockiert habe...vielleicht wusstest du es auch wirklich nicht, aber wenn dies so ist, dann wird es Zeit, dass du es erfährst.

So ist das, Severus, wenn man zu neugierig ist - Neugier tötet nicht nur die Katze!

Ich liebe dich und hoffe, dass du deine nostalgischen Gefühle für Emanuelle nach diesem Geständnis weiterhin nostalgisch hältst.

Deine Hermine

P.S. Falls dir noch danach ist, würde ich gerne mehr über deinen Traum erfahren!


	134. Chapter 134

_Liebe Leser,  
Kira ist wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause, der Abend war einfach toll, Nick und ich sind um ein paar wunderschöne Gastgeschenke reicher und Kira und ich haben geschafft, was wir schaffen wollten.  
Wir haben heute abend das Finale von Malfoy Island besprochen...  
Wir stehen kurz davor und DAS kann man nun wirklich nicht mehr einfach so aus dem Bauch schreiben, wie wir alles bisherige geschrieben haben. Malfoy Island soll und wird einen würdigen Schluß bekommen. Wie viele Kapitel wir dafür noch schreiben werden ist nicht klar, aber einiges (nicht alles!) von dem, was in diesen Kapiteln stehen wird, wissen wir nun in groben Zügen._

_Kira, der Abend mit dir war wieder wunderschön. Danke, daß du unser Gast warst... selbst die dicken Mauern dieses fünfhundert Jahre alten Hauses haben sich an dich erinnert und sich gefreut, daß du wieder da warst. Wo du bist, da ist es warm. Ich habe dich nur sehr ungern gehen lassen..._

_Satia  
_

_

* * *

_

OoOoO

* * *

**Kapitel 134**

* * *

18. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine erstaunliche Hermine,

ich danke dir dafür, daß du das schlechte Gewissen von mir genommen hast. Und du stellst dir wirklich vor, wie es wäre, wenn wir zusammenlebten? Was du schreibst, Hermine, ist so... ich kann es kaum in Worte fassen. Der Gedanke an diese Normalität des Alltags zwischen zwei Menschen scheint der Himmel auf Erden zu sein. Fort von all den Geheimniskrämereien, Spekulationen, Intrigen, Perversitäten... Abende mit dir vor dem Kamin, gemeinsam auf einem gemütlichen Sofa liegen, du in meinem Arm, jeder in sein Buch vertieft, zwischendurch die Frage, ob der eine dem anderen bitte einmal den Teebecher reichen könne, an den er nicht herankommt, kurz aufstehen, Holz nachlegen, noch ein paar Leckereien aus der Küche holen, die Bücher zuschlagen und in lange, ausschweifende Diskussionen abtauchen, die von wisschenschaftlichen Dingen immer wieder zu Persönlichem wechseln, während ich einzelne deine Locken ohne darüber nachzudenken um meine Finger wickel... – und bei all dem alle Zeit der Welt haben... und irgendwann gemeinsam schlafen gehen...

Ein Traum... und leider genau das... ein Traum...

Ich werde diesen Gedanken jetzt sofort wieder verjagen. Er ist so verführerisch, daß ich mich darin verlieren möchte.

Himmel! Es geht überhaupt nicht! Ich denke, daß mich dieses Bild nun auf ewig verfolgen wird. Du, in meinem Arm, wie wir uns gemeinsam den Annehmlichkeiten eines freien Abends hingeben...

Nein... ich muß damit aufhören.

Wechseln wir zu den Nivons.

Das zweite erfreut sich, zumindest anscheinend, bester Gesundheit. Die Schäden, die das erste im Labor angerichtet hat, habe ich heute im Laufe des Vormittags beheben können. Die „Schäden" an mir sind nicht mehr zu sehen. Ich versichere dir, daß ich nichts heruntergespielt habe. Ich arbeite im Labor mit extrem gefährlichen Substanzen und da ist es eine absolute Notwendigkeit, auf Unfälle vorbereitet zu sein. Es passiert nur sehr selten etwas. Aber hin und wieder halt doch. Das Wichtigste ist dann in der Regel, so schnell wie möglich reagieren zu können, aber das brauche ich dir als ausgebildeter Medihexe ja nicht zu erzählen. Das weißt du selbst. Wenn ich nicht noch das Sekret abgefüllt hätte, wäre noch weniger passiert. Ich hatte durch den Schreck glücklicherweise im richtigen Moment die Augen geschlossen. Sonst wäre alles ein wenig komplizierter geworden. Aber so hatten meine Hände und mein Gesicht einiges abbekommen, was aber mitlerweile nicht mehr zu erkennen ist. Damit du mir glaubst, gestehe ich, daß es gemein weh getan hat, daß ich so laut geflucht habe, daß ich mich wundere, daß vor Schreck das zweite Tier nicht auch explodiert ist und daß ich ich zur Vorsicht mehr von dem Heiltrank genommen habe, als vielleicht notwendig war. Daher diese erschreckenden Nebenwirkungen auf meinen Geisteszustand. Und nun höre auf, dir Sorgen zu machen, meine geliebte Heilerin.

Viel begründeter sind die Sorgen, die ich mir um dich mache, wenn ich dich auf einem Todessertreffen weiß. Ich werde Thomas heute noch Aufträge für die Leute auf dem Festland schicken. Ich will, daß sie ihre Beziehungen spielen lassen und dafür sorgen, daß sie herausbekommen, wo die Begnadigten hingebracht worden sind, wo und unter welchen Umständen sie jetzt leben. Thomas soll fürs Wochenende ein weiteres Treffen einberufen, wo er ihnen diese Aufgaben übergibt. Sie werden detailierter sein, als ich es jetzt hier geschrieben habe, aber das ist jetzt hier nicht von Belang (natürlich kannst du sie lesen, wenn du es möchtest, ich habe mir jetzt nur noch keine konkreten Gedanken über alle Punkte gemacht, die zu beachten sind.) Thomas scheint seine Arbeit auf dem Treffen ja sehr gut gemacht zu haben. Darüber bin ich sehr froh, was ich ihm ebenfalls schreiben werde.

Auf der einen Seite sollte es eine Selbstverständlichkeit sein, daß die Gewalt der Todesser ausbleibt, nachdem ich sie so explizit untersagt habe – auf der anderen Seite verwundert es selbst mich. Die meiste Zeit bin ich mir meines Status' sehrwohl bewußt. Aber es gibt immer wieder Momente, in denen ich glaube, daß ich jeden Augenblick aufwache und alles nur ein Traum war.

Und du kannst sehen, daß ich meine Gedanken schon wieder von der Sache abschweifen lasse, wenn ich dir schreibe, daß ich dann, wenn ich dieses Gefühl habe, gleich aufzuwachen, ich es mir stets erst wünsche und dann aber immer fast im selben Moment eben diesen Wunsch widerrufe, weil mir in den Sinn kommt, daß es dich dann in meinem Leben nicht gäbe. Du hast mir einmal die Frage gestellt, ob es noch etwas Reines an mir gäbe. Damals war meine Antwort ein klares „nein" – aber das hat sich geändert. Meine Liebe zu dir ist ein elementarer Bestandteil meines Wesens geworden. Und diese Liebe, obwohl sie uns beiden auch soviel Kummer bringt, ist in sich selbst rein. Wenn mich heute jemand fragen würde, ob es etwas an mir gäbe, das rein ist, so könnte ich geradeheraus sagen „ja – meine Liebe zu Hermine Jane Granger".

Du hast mir ein Stück Reinheit, ein Stück Unschuld gegeben, denn zu lieben kann nie Schuld sein. Wie soll ich dir das je danken? Aber ich weiß, daß es zu dir gehört, wie die Sonne zum Tag, daß du nicht willst, daß ich dir dafür danke. Und versuche nicht, mir einzureden, es gäbe anderes an mir, das rein sei.

Es ist nicht einmal genug Reinheit vorhanden, um Thomas keine unlauteren Absichten zu unterstellen, wenn er dich in den Siebten Schleier führt. Ich hoffe, daß du weißt, geliebte Hermine, daß ich lache, während ich diesen letzten Satz schreibe.

Ich bin so froh, dass du dich mit Thomas und Emanuelle gut verstehst. Und auch wenn ich mich wiederhole und auch wenn mir tatsächlich kurz der Atem stockte, wisse, daß es mir... nein, daß es mir recht wäre, wäre übertrieben... aber wisse, daß ich sehr gut damit leben kann, wenn du mit Thomas die Zeit genießt. Ich weiß nicht, wann uns die Sphäre das nächste Mal ruft. Ich weiß, daß Hadass und Harry dir vorleben, was du dir für dich selber wünscht – und ich weiß, daß Thomas ein guter Liebhaber ist...

Und ich kann es ihm nicht eine Sekunde lang übel nehmen, daß er dich noch einmal so erleben möchte, wie in der Sphäre – mir geht es ja nicht anders.

Was die Luft im Siebten Schleier betrifft, weiß ich nicht, ob Emanuelle die Tinktur noch verwendet, die ich ihr vor einer Ewigkeit einmal gemacht habe. Ich hatte damals damit eine, nennen wir es „beachtliche Summe" auflaufen lassen und sie wollte sich die Tatsache zunutze machen, daß sie einen Zaubertrankmeister vor sich hatte. Also habe ich etwas erstellt, das ihren Wünschen als Leiterin des Etablissements entsprach. Der Vorrat davon dürfte allerdings längst aufgebraucht sein. Aber nun mußt du mir auch verraten, warum du die Frage stellst...

Emanuelle hat dir davon erzählt, wie unser Umgang miteinander ausgesehen hat? Bei diesem Satz stockte mein Atem nun weitaus mehr, als bei dem vorangegangenen Absatz. Denn es ist mir zwar sehr wichtig, mit wem du das Bett teilst, es ist mir aber deutlich wichtiger, was du von mir denkst. Mein Faible für „gewisse" Spiele ist etwas, das ich niemals von allein genauer erwähnt hätte, da es dich glauben lassen muß, ich stünde mit Malfoy auf einer Stufe. Ich weiß nicht, ob du in diesen Dingen schon Erfahrung irgendwelcher Art gesammelt hast – aber es gibt einen deutlichen – einen SEHR deutlichen Unterschied zwischen dem, was Malfoy tut und was ich ... gelegentlich...

Herrjeh! Warum mußte diese Frau darüber reden? Ich bete nun einfach, daß sie nicht ins Detail gegangen ist und du dir nun nicht noch Schlimmeres denkst, als tatsächlich abgelaufen ist. Ich habe dir ganz am Anfang einmal ein Zitat einer Frau genannt, mit der ich zu tun hatte und die in Worte gefasst hatte, was die dunklen Spiele der Erotik sein sollen. Emanuelle war diejenige, die damals gesagt hatte, sie ließe sich nur von jemandem weh tun, von dem sie wüßte, daß er ihr niemals weh tun würde.

Ich weiß nicht, ob du schon einmal in ihrem zweiten privaten Zimmer im Schleier warst? Sie läßt dort eigentlich nur sehr selten jemanden hinein, aber wenn ihr schon über die spezielleren Dinge gesprochen habt... Es ist eine sogenanntes schwarzes Kabinett. Dort hängt in einem Rahmen ein Schriftzug, der besagt: „Nur der, der dich verletzt, kann dich trösten, nur der der den Schmerz hervorruft, kann bewirken, daß er vergeht." Was Emanuelle und ich miteinander getan haben, mag einseitig erschienen sein, aber es war stets in gleichem Maße auf beiden Seiten ein Geben und Nehmen. Aber es war oftmals körperlich sehr anstrengend – ebenfalls für uns beide und über eine dieser Sessions haben Thomas und ich uns damals gestritten, als es zu unserem Schlagabtausch gekommen war.

Du hast mich nicht damit schockiert, daß du mir verrätst, daß Emanuelle Gefühle für mich hat. Auch Thomas glaubte, er erzähle mir in einem seiner Briefe damit etwas Neues. Sie hatte es mir längst selbst gesagt, als ich noch auf dem Festland war. Was weder Thomas weiß, noch du bislang wußtest, und was ich dir nun auch nur unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit erzähle und weil es mir nach deinem Geständnis in Bezug auf deine letzte Beziehung richtig erscheint, ist die Tatsache, daß ich fast ein Jahr lang, ohne daß es jemand wußte, schon weil es schlecht für ihr Geschäft gewesen wäre, mit Emanuelle liiert war. Ich habe die Sache nur beendet, weil sie sich mit dem, was sie von mir haben konnte nicht zufriedengeben wollte. Sie wollte, daß ich ganz für sie da bin, was unter den damaligen Umständen völlig undenkbar war. Sie hat es mir bis heute nicht verziehen, fürchte ich. Aber ich wußte, daß ich ihr bedingungslos vertrauen kann und deshalb schickte ich dich zu ihr. Eine gute Entscheidung, wie ich inzwischen weiß.

Da ich befürchte, daß dir nun auf eben die Weise der Atem stockt, wie du es bei mir vermutet hast., will ich dir aber noch erzählen, worum es in meinem Traum ging. Ich fand dich, wie du dich an einem See auf den großen, fast schwarzen Steinblöcken, die am Ufer aus ihm herausragten, nackt in die Sonne gelegt hattest. Wie es in solchen Träumen üblich ist, trug ich ebenfalls nichts und schwamm zu dir herüber. Als ich zu dir auf die Steine stieg, hast du mich nur angelächelt, als hättest du die ganze Zeit auf mich gewartet. Die Steine waren heiß und deine Haut war es ebenfalls. Ich war nass und kalt vom Wasser des Sees und du hast lachend nach Luft geschnappt, als ich mich einfach auf dich legte, aber dein wunderschönes Lachen wurde schnell von meinen Küssen erstickt. Wir haben uns auf diesen Steinen geliebt, wieder und wieder und unsere Lust war so unbändig, daß wir danach restlos erschöpft Arm in Arm, noch immer auf den Steinen liegend, eingeschlafen sind. Es war unter anderem deshalb ein so wunderbarer Traum, weil er mir erlaubt hat, das Erlebnis komplett zu genießen. Ich wurde nicht irgendwo mittendrin herausgerissen, was ich sehr merkwürdig fand, sondern durfte bis zum Ende von der Begegnung mit dir träumen. Und daß es an einem See stattfand...

Als ich dich das erste Mal in der Späre im Arm hielt, war es mir bereits aufgefallen, daß du nachWald duftest. Ich dachte für einen Moment, es zerreißt mir das Herz, denn Wald und See sind die beiden Orte, die ich stets aufgesucht habe, wenn ich mit mir und der Welt nicht mehr klar kam. Im Wald das Leben um sich herum im leisen Rauschen der Blätter zu hören, Moos unter den Füßen zu fühlen, an einem See zu stehen und diese, nur von der Natur so exakt zustandegebrachte, riesige Oberfläche zu sehen, zu erkennen, daß die Welt versucht, sich darin zu spiegeln, zu sehen, wie die Oberfläche wieder und wieder von Ringen überzogen wird, wenn man einen flachen Stein so über die Oberfläche wirft, daß er mehrfach springt, bevor er vesinkt... all das sind Dinge, die mich zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Auf Malfoy Island gibt es weder einen Wald noch einen See...

Aber jetzt höre ich auf, mit der Träumerei. In wenigen Stunden ist ein Treffen der Regierenden der Insel einberufen. Eine Stunde nach Sonnenuntergang werden sie hier sein und wir werden konkrete Absprachen treffen was das Vorgehen an Tag X betrifft. Wir können natürlich nicht auf alles vorbereitet sein, aber ich denke, daß die grundsätzlichen Ideen nicht verkehrt sind und wir uns halten können.

Die Sprache des Invertus-Feuers ist wie eine Fremdsprache, aber nach und nach verstehe ich es besser. Ich habe allerdings einen Versuch gemacht, ein konkret agressives Feuer zu kreieren. Es hat funktioniert, mit dem Ergebnis, daß es mich, obwohl es klein war, beinahe von den Füßen geholt hätte. Ich hoffe sehr, daß das Ministerium nicht noch auf diese Zusatzidee kommt, denn sonst dürfte ich große Schwierigkeiten bekommen, meine Konzentration aufrechtzuerhalten. Und eben diese ist das A und O der Gegenwehr.

Hermine, ich überlege die ganze Zeit, ob ich es dir schreibe oder nicht, weil ich sicher bin, daß es dich auf der Stelle in Sorge versetzt. Aber auf der anderen Seite weiß ich, daß du dich noch mehr sorgen würdest, wenn ich recht behalte und du glaubst, ich sei unvorbereitet.

Ich habe das Gefühl, daß sie nicht bis zum 31ten warten werden, um sich den Überraschungseffekt zurückzuholen.

Sollten sie die fehlenden Begnadigten abgeschrieben haben, könnten sie jeden Tag agieren.

Im Moment glaube ich noch, daß sie einen zweiten Angriff starten werden, um die restlichen hier herauszuholen. Aber wenn sie es nicht schaffen...

Wenn ich mich verkalkuliert habe und sie sie nicht als relevante Geiseln ansehen...

Solltest du also plötzlich davon hören, daß es passiert ist, dann wisse jetzt bereits, daß wir ständig damit rechnen. Es gäbe noch viel im Vorfeld zu tun und zu organisieren, aber im Prinzip sind wir vorbereitet.

Ich liebe dich

Dein Severus

PS. Du hörst tatsächlich bereits das Murmeln des Feuers? Das ist großartig! Damit bist du deutlich schneller, als ich es damals war. Aber vielleicht bin ich damals auch so lange gescheitert, weil ich stets bewußt darauf gewartet habe. Wenn du mir jetzt sagst, daß die ersten Erfahrungen eher aus dem „Augenwinkel" geschehen, würde das einiges erklären.


	135. Chapter 135

**Kapitel 135**

* * *

18. Oktober, London

Geliebter Severus,

dein Brief hat mich in Aufruhr versetzt. Der Gedanke, dass sie bereits schon früher versuchen könnten euch anzugreifen, ist einfach furchtbar.

Ist es wirklich so, dass ihr vorbereitet seid, oder willst du mich beruhigen? Aber natürlich weiß ich, dass du mich niemals belügen würdest - und ebenfalls weiß ich, dass ich mich völlig irrational verhalte, wenn ich mir jetzt wünsche, dass du mich restlos beruhigst, dass dir nichts geschehen wird.

Ich bin wie ein Kind, das von den Eltern versichert bekommen möchte, dass es keine Monster unter dem Bett gibt - mit dem Unterschied, dass hier sehr wohl Monster existieren und sie versuchen werden dich zu erwischen.

Manchmal verfluche ich das Schicksal, das uns nur zusammenführte, weil du meiner Welt entrissen wurdest. Es ist so schrecklich paradox, dass ich dir vermutlich nie geschrieben hätte, wenn du nicht für immer auf diese Insel verbannt worden wärst.

Diese Insel hat uns zusammengeführt und trennt uns gleichzeitig auf geradezu unmenschliche Weise.

In meinen ersten Briefen war ich sogar froh über diese Trennung - sie vermittelte mir Sicherheit - was für eine Närrin ich doch war!

Als du mir damals auf meine Frage geantwortet hast, dass es nichts Reines in dir gäbe, da hatte ich gehofft, diese Antwort demontieren zu können; gleichzeitig sagte ich dir, dass es mir unmöglich sei. Wenn du mir nun sagst, dass deine Liebe zu mir diese Reinheit darstellt, so machst du mich zur glücklichsten Frau auf der Welt.

All deine Ausführungen über Gemeinsamkeiten, die wir genießen könnten, wenn es diese Verbannung nicht gäbe, haben mich ebenfalls in dem Gefühl von Glück schwelgen lassen, doch der Absturz, wenn man begreift, dass es niemals möglich sein wird, ist um so schmerzvoller.

Manchmal weiß ich gar nicht wohin mit all meinen Gefühlen, meinen Sehnsüchten und dem Wunsch Erfüllung zu finden.

Als ich mit Thomas im Siebten Schleier war, da überkam mich meine eigene Lust so geballt, dass ich mich am liebsten selbst verflucht hätte. Ich redete mir ein, dass sie durch etwas hervorgerufen sein müsste, das ich nicht steuern konnte - etwas in der Luft...etwas von außen.

Inzwischen habe ich begriffen, dass ganz allein ich es gewesen bin. Und schlimmer noch, ich hoffte wieder einmal fast, Thomas würde gegen meinen Willen agieren, um die Schuld nicht bei mir suchen zu müssen.

Das ist dumm und unfair - und mit Sicherheit kann ich es zu meinen unedelsten Gedanken zählen.

Aber ist es nicht so, dass diese Lust, die ich empfand tatsächlich etwas ist, das ich kaum steuern kann? Es kommt nicht von außen - es kommt von tief in mir drin, aber obwohl es ein Teil von mir ist, kann ich es nicht steuern.

Ich glaube - nein, ich weiß - dass dir diese Empfindungen nur allzu bekannt sind. Und ich erkenne deine Einwilligung, dass ich diese Wünsche ausleben soll, als den größten Vertrauensbeweis, den du mir geben kannst. Denn dieser Spruch, dass man sich nur von jemandem weh tun lässt, von dem man weiß, dass er einem nie weh tun würde...dieser Spruch könnte wohl auch in dieser Form gelten: Ich lasse mich nur von jemandem betrügen, von dem ich weiß, dass er mich niemals betrügen würde.

Und du weißt, dass ich das nicht tun würde - ich mag Thomas, ich finde ihn anziehend - aber ich liebe ihn nicht!

Es hat mich in der Tat überrascht, dass du von Emanuelles Gefühlen weißt - dass du mit ihr liiert warst, erklärt für mich nun einige Vertraulichkeiten, die mir für ein rein 'geschäftliches' Verhältnis zwischen euch, reichlich merkwürdig vorkamen.

Ihr wisst nicht nur sehr viel voneinander, ihr habt auch eine Art miteinander umzugehen, die mich die Tatsache, dass ihr eine Zeit lang ein Paar wart, viel schneller hätte erkennen lassen müssen. Wenn Emanuelle sich mehr erhofft hat, als du zu geben bereit warst, dann wundert mich ihre anfängliche Haltung mir gegenüber keineswegs mehr.

Aber ich muss zugeben, dass diese Frau mir zu einer wichtigen Freundin geworden ist, die ich nicht mehr missen möchte.

Sie hat mir übrigens mit keinem Ton gesagt, dass du ihr weh getan hättest. Sie machte Andeutungen, dass es recht heftig zugegangen sei, und so bin ich keineswegs so schockiert, wie ich es wohl sein sollte.

Sollte ich das? Ich weiß es nicht, Severus. Denn du hast Recht - auch wenn sich manches Liebesspiel wohl unsanft gestaltet hat, so ist es ein himmelweiter Unterschied, ob es in gegenseitigem Einverständnis stattfand, oder eben nicht.

Die Dinge, die Malfoy getan hat, haben wohl auch die Zustimmung der Frauen gefunden, die sich dafür zur Verfügung stellten...du siehst, ich bin in einer gedanklichen Zwickmühle, denn wenn ich jetzt sagen würde, dass es nicht in Ordnung ist, wenn es dabei für eine Person nur um Geld und nicht um Lustgewinn geht, dann würde ich damit gleichzeitig sagen, dass es nicht in Ordnung ist, wenn jemand sexuelle Dienste überhaupt gegen Geld anbietet.

Die Grenze zwischen Lust und Perversion, wo liegt sie?

Als ich dir gestand, dass ich mir wünschte, von dir und Thomas gleichzeitig genommen zu werden, so wäre dies für einige Menschen wohl noch als Lust vertretbar, wobei es bei einigen bereits tiefste Perversion wäre.

Also komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl letztendlich jeder Mensch für sich alleine entscheiden muss.

Oje, ich hoffe es ergeht dir beim Lesen meiner Zeilen nicht gerade so wie mir, während ich sie schreibe.

Gerade jetzt und in diesem Moment spüre ich das Verlangen, mit dir Erfahrungen dieser Art zu sammeln, von denen du sprachst.

Aber wie groß ist wohl die Chance, dass wir uns heute in der Spähre treffen werden? Vielleicht ist es auch besser, wenn wir uns nicht begegnen, da ich mich im Augenblick jedem deiner Wünsche beugen würde. Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist all mein Grübeln über die moralischen Bedenken ein absoluter Lustkiller für dich.

Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich all diese letzten Zeilen schrieb - du sprachst von einem gemeinsamen Kuscheln am Kamin und ich bedränge dich derartig.

Könnte ich dich mit meinem Körper bedrängen, so würde ich es tun, doch mit Worten sollte ich lieber vorsichtiger umgehen - sie können Begierde wecken, aber sie nur so unzulänglich stillen.

Es ist sicherer, wenn ein neues Treffen der Todesser am Wochenende einberufen wird, denn so gut Thomas seine Sache auch gemacht hat, es lässt sich nicht leugnen, dass einige der Aufgaben, die er vergab, offensichtlich nur dazu dienten, die Leute ruhig zu halten und sie zu beschäftigen, damit sie nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen.

Das Ministerium hat mich übrigens aufgefordert, mich morgen nachmittag dort einzufinden. Ich habe Bericht zu erstatten und man deutete an, dass man meine Hilfe benötigen würde. Es geht um ein Projekt, dass zwei Tage in Anspruch nehmen wird.

Severus, ich habe keine Ahnung, was mich dort erwartet. Ich möchte, dass du dir keine Sorgen machst, falls ich mich in dieser Zeit nicht melden sollte. Es ist sogar höchst wahrscheinlich, dass ich mich nicht melden werde, denn ich möchte nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass man feststellt, dass wir in Kontakt stehen.

Für die nächsten zwei Tage bist du für mich also wieder mein Peiniger, der mich für seine Zwecke einsetzte und an dem ich nun Rache üben werde.

Ein Gelegenheit, wie sie vielleicht nicht günstiger sein könnte. Falls es nicht nur eine Finte des Ministeriums ist - wenn man mich in die Pläne einbezieht...aber soweit will ich nicht denken. Vielleicht unterzieht man mich auch zwei Tage lang einer Gehirnwäsche und ich kenne deinen Namen nicht mehr, wenn sie mich wieder rauslassen. Ich hoffe, dass dieser letzte Satz so undenkbar ist, wie ich ihn jetzt gerade empfinde.

Harry versicherte mir eben, dass er in die speziellen Pläne des Ministeriums nicht eingeweiht sei. Und dass er von meiner 'Einladung' genauso überrascht war wie ich, konnte ich ihm tatsächlich ansehen.

Er meinte, ich würde ein gefährliches Spiel spielen.

Nun, das ist nicht gerade eine neue Erkenntnis.

Aber es gibt tatsächlich etwas neues zu vermelden.

Er will uns helfen!

Es war ein eigenartiger Moment, als er dies sagte. Er sah mir dabei fest in die Augen, als wolle er, dass ich es nicht nur als Floskel verstand. Er sagte nicht mehr als diesen einen Satz, aber ich möchte ihm gerne wieder das Vertrauen schenken, das ich früher in ihn hatte. Hadass war ebenfalls zugegen, als er es aussprach und ich konnte sie lächeln sehen.

Im Institut habe ich mir bis nächste Woche frei genommen.

Es gab keinerlei Probleme. Ich erwähnte wohl nicht, dass ich eine Abhandlung über Pulsare schrieb, die von einer Fachzeitschrift veröffentlicht wurde?

Nun, wie dem auch sei, da ich oft genug den Namen meines Arbeitgebers nannte, der mir meine Arbeit an den Forschungen überhaupt erst ermöglicht hat, war dieser höchst zufrieden und hofft auf neue Forschungsgelder. Genaugenommen hat er mir die freien Tage regelrecht aufgezwungen und ich werde sie nun für das Zaubereiministerium in Anspruch nehmen.

Severus, ich erwähnte absichtlich nicht zu Anfang des Briefes, dass ich dort hingehen werde. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich an wichtige Informationen gelangen werde - und, wenn ich ehrlich bin, so versetzte mir deine Erwähnung über einen vorgezogenen Angriff auf Malfoy Island einen gewaltigen Schreck, weil mir der Gedanke kam, dass man mich vielleicht nur aus der Schusslinie haben will, wenn es soweit ist.

In größter Sorge,

Deine Hermine


	136. Chapter 136

**Kapitel 136**

* * *

Zwischenszene & Brief

* * *

Als Harry Hermine den Gang von dem Aufzug aus den langen Gang zum Büro der speziell gegründeten „Kommission Malfoy Island" geleitete, sprachen sie kaum miteinander. Tausend Gedanken gingen ihm gleichzeitig durch den Kopf und es fiel ihm nach wie vor schwer, sie einzuordnen. Im Moment fühlte er sich von allen Seiten gleichzeitig hintergangen, aber mehr und mehr machte das, was Hermine ihm gesagt hatte mehr und das, was er vom Ministerium mitgeteilt bekommen hatte, weniger Sinn. Und was Hadass ihm vorgeworfen hatte, brannte noch immer in ihm. Obendrein hatte die Tatsache ihn restlos schockiert, daß sie ihm gesagt hatte, Snape habe ihre Eltern getötet und daß sie ihn trotzdem, nicht nur im gleichen Satz, sondern sogar mit eben diesem Satz verteidigt hatte. Harrys Weltbild war definitiv ins Wanken geraten.

Während er diesen Gedankengängen nachhing, fiel Hermine plötzlich und ohne jede Vorwarnung bewußtlos um. Er konnte sie gerade eben noch auffangen.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Das Feuer schlug hoch – höher als sonst. Als sei es beunruhigt. Und Hermine spürte es sofort. Die ganze Sphäre war erfüllt von der Unruhe. Abgesehen von dem Feuer war sie vollkommen leer.

„Bring das Seelenkind her! Es ist eilig! Such sie auf, berühre sie und bring sie mit! Er braucht sie! Ich kann sie nicht wie diesen Mann einfach holen. Dafür ist ihr Geist zu frei."

Hermine war verwirrt. Ihr war klar, wen das Feuer mit „er" meinte, aber wer...

„Wer ist das Seelenkind?", fragte sie mit einem leicht hysterischen Unterton, sehrwohl fühlend, daß es wichtig war, daß sie verstand, was das Feuer meinte.

„Dumme Schülerin!", fauchte das Feuer sie an. Es war regelrecht ungehalten in seiner Unruhe „Die Frau, die an ihn gebunden war. Die er gerade erst von sich gelöst hat."

„Hadass?"

„BRING SIE HER!", rauschte das Feuer so laut, wie Hermine es noch nie gehört hatte.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

„Hermine...", Harrys Stimme hörte sich ebenfalls sehr beunruhigt an und obwohl Hermine einen Moment brauchte, um zu erkennen wo sie war und daß sie in Harrys Armen auf dem Boden des Ministeriumganges lag, wußte sie trotzdem sofort, was geschehen war. Sie schlug die Augen auf und wand sich augenblicklich aus Harrys Arm heraus. Ihr Freund blickte sie völlig verdattert an.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken Harry, ich war in der Sphäre. Etwas stimmt nicht! Irgendetwas geschieht. Ich soll Hadass in die Sphäre bringen.

„Nein!", rief Harry ohne Zögern, während auch er sich wieder erhob.

„Du wirst sie nicht auch an diesen Ort bringen!"

Hermine griff Harrys Hände und sah ihn flehentlich an.

„Doch, Harry. Du hast gesagt, daß du helfen willst. Bitte, bitte... nimm das nicht sofort wieder zurück! Du weißt genau, daß Hadass würde helfen wollen. Wir müssen sofort zurück nach Hause."

In Harrys Blick fochten tausend Dämonen um die Oberhand in seinem Geist. Er sah hektisch zwischen seinen Händen, die noch immer von Hermines gehalten wurden und den Augen seiner besten Freundin hin und her. Sie wirkte weder besessen noch verrückt – sie wirkte nur unendlich besorgt. Er hatte ihr gesagt, daß er helfen wollte.

Er schloß die Augen einen kurzen Moment, atmete einmal tief durch und sah Hermine dann wieder an.

„Also gut... Aber du mußt hier bleiben. Ich muß Hadass herholen. Wenn du zu diesem Termin nicht erscheinst, stehst du sofort im Fadenkreuz der Leute, die sich mit der Insel beschäftigen."

Hermine unterdrückte einen erleichterten Schrei und fiel Harry um den Hals.

„Danke!"

Für einen kurzen Moment hielten sie sich ganz fest und spürten beide, daß mit dieser Umarmung mit Sicherheit nicht alle Ungereimtheiten geklärt waren, daß sie aber wieder sicher waren, daß sie einander trauen konnten.

Hermine beendete die Umarmung abrupt.

„Wir haben keine Zeit, Harry. Du mußt sie sofort holen und eine Möglichkeit schaffen, daß ich sie berühren kann."

Harry nickte.

„Ich bringe dich zum Büro und dann werde ich sie sofort holen. Ich verspreche es dir."

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Als Lord Severus Snape den Balkon seines Büros betrat, weil er von all den Briefen die er schrieb eine kurze Pause benötigte und sich reckte, bemerkte er im ersten Moment nichts. Doch es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis er das langsam immer deutlicher werdende Vibrieren in der Luft spürte.

Er hob den Kopf, als versuche er zu riechen, was er im Moment nur mit seinem Geist fühlen konnte.

Als er sah, wie sich am Himmel plötzlich seltsame Kreisel in der Luft ergaben, wie kleine Wolken, die sich langsam einfärbten und um sich selbst drehten und immer mehr und mehr wurden, wurden seine Augen groß...

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Hermine saß an dem Tisch des skurril gemütlich eingerichteten Schlafraumes, in dem sie die Nacht verbringen sollte. Man hatte ihr kurzerhand erklärt, daß sie zu ihrem eigenen Besten die Nacht im Ministerium verbringen würde und morgen wolle man sie dann zu einigen Dingen befragen.

Sie hatte sich selbstverständlich dankbar gezeigt und beteuert, daß sie so gut helfen wolle, wie es ihr möglich sei.

Und jetzt saß sie, eingeschlossen, in diesem Raum.

In dieser Zelle!

Wo blieb Harry?!

Konnte Harry hier überhaupt herkommen?

War es möglich, Hadass hier herzubringen?

War noch Zeit?

Hermine befürchtete Schlimmstes.

Sie sprang wieder auf und lief im Raum hin und her

Plötzlich klopfte es und die Tür öffnete sich.

Hermine sprang regelrecht hin und hätte vor Enttäuschung beinahe ein Keuchen von sich gegeben, als der Beamte dort stand, der sie auch hergeführt hatte, mit einem Tablett mit Abendessen in der Hand.

„Ich bringe Ihnen etwas zu essen, Miss Granger."

Er stellte das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab.

„Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte er freundlich.

Hermine nickte.

„Ja, natürlich. Hier bin ich wenigstens sicher."

Er sah sie mitleidig an und nickte ebenfalls.

„Ja, Miss Granger, hier sind Sie sicher. Aber bald brauchen Sie sich generell keine Gedanken mehr zu machen. Wenn Sie morgen nach Hause kommen, ist die Welt wieder in Ordnung."

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

Er lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Das darf ich leider nicht sagen, Miss Granger, aber vertrauen Sie dem Ministerium."

Zu lächeln, anstatt ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben, fiel ihr ungeheuer schwer, aber sie schaffte es.

„Und jetzt möchte ich Sie bitten, vor dem Essen noch kurz mitzukommen. Auror Potter wollte sie noch ein paar Dinge zur Sache fragen."

Innerlich schickte Hermine ein Dankgebet zum Himmel und folgte dem Mann.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

„Danke, Sie können dann jetzt gehen."

Der Beamte nickte höflich und verließ Harry Potters Büro.

Hermine starrte Harry an. Sie brachte nicht einmal die Frage zustande, wo Hadass war, so entsetzt war sie von der Tatsache, daß Harry und sie allein im Büro waren.

Harry stand neben seinem Schreibtischstuhl, verschloss die Tür zu seinem Büro und sah Hermine dann an. Sah sie einfach nur an, als bräuchte er noch einmal die Bestätigung, daß er wirklich helfen wollte.

Als Hermine nur ein leises, beinahe verzweifeltes „Harry..." von sich gab, seufzte er laut und ungehalten, griff neben sich über dem Schreibtischstuhl in die Luft, packte etwas und zog seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang von Hadass, die dort saß, und mit verwunderten Augen zwischen Hermine und Harry hin und her sah.

Das glückliche Keuchen, das Hermine entwich, machte klar, unter welcher Anspannung sie stand.

Mit einem Satz war sie bei Hadass und nahm ihre Hand.

In dem Moment, in dem sie spürte, wie sie aus dieser Realität herausgezogen wurde, griff Harry mit einem Ruck nach den Händen der beiden Frauen...

... und so sank auch sein Körper in seinem Büro zu Boden, während seine Essenz sich auf die Reise machte.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Er hatte sie mit solcher Gewalt gerufen, daß es nur Sekunden gedauert hatte, die Todesser auf dem Balkon zu versammeln. Er hatte ihnen exakt zwei Minuten gegeben, um in ihren Häusern dafür zu sorgen, daß alle sich in halbwegs sichere Kellerräume flüchteten, sofern diese vorhanden waren.

Danach hatte jeder von ihnen den Trank zu trinken, den sie nun schon seit einigen Tagen mit sich herumtrugen und unter freiem Himmel auf das zu warten, was geschehen würde.

Er selbst hatte die Bewohner seines Hauses ebenfalls längst darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, wie sie sich zu verhalten hätten, wenn es zu einem Angriff kommen würde. Und so hatte ein laut gebrüllter Befehl ins Haus hinein gereicht, um zu bewirken, daß das komplette Haus innerhalb kürzester Zeit nach lautem Rufen und wildem Hin und Her plötzlich wie leergefegt war.

Malfoy kehrte als einziger zurück. Ihn brauchte Snape, um die Schutzhülle der Stasis zu kontrollieren, die sich in wenigen Sekunden um ihn herum bilden würde, sobald er den Trank genommen hatte, der ihn in die Lage versetzen würde, die Kräfte aller zu bündeln, diese Kraft aber gleichzeitig in inverse Magie zu verwandeln, damit er das Feuer bekämpfen konnte.

Nach anderthalb Minuten begann Snape, die Todesser über die Male daran zu erinnern, daß die Zeit ablief.

Malfoy sah hochnervös aus, gleichzeitig aber auch hochkonzentriert. Plötzlich trat er einen Schritt näher zu Snape und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Snape zögerte eine Sekunde, aber dann griff er sie und hielt sie einen Moment mit einem Nicken.

„Wir haben nur einen Versuch, Lucius."

Nach weiteren dreißig Sekunden trank er mit tiefen Schlucken den kompletten Kelch aus, den er vorbereitet hatte und gab das Signal an alle.

Die Todesser von Malfoy Island standen alle unter freiem Himmel – alle, außer denen, die man von der Insel zu holen versucht hatte – und sahen angsterfüllt den Himmel an, der sich nun in Form einer Glocke über ihnen verdunkelte. Das Wirbeln der einzelnen Glutpunkte wurde immer intensiver und es wurden immer mehr. Noch schien es eine Art Versammlung zu sein, als bereitete sich das Feuer darauf vor, nach einer ganz bestimmten Strategie vorzugehen.

Aber Snape, der auf seinem Balkon stand und langsam die Arme nach oben streckte, dem Feuer entgegen, wußte, daß es einfach nur seine ganze Kraft aufbaute, bevor es dann von allen Seiten auf einmal losschlagen würde.

Und dann konnte er es hören...

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Als Harry, Hadass und Hermine in der Sphäre angelangt waren, stürzte Hermine sofort auf das Feuer los, während Harry und Hadass sich kurz neugierig umsahen.

„Ok, sie ist hier. Was nun?", rief sie dem Feuer entgegen.

„Nun wirst du einen Trank brauen, Meisterschülerin."

„WAS?"

Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber er stellte schnell fest, daß er nicht sprechen konnte. Seine Augen wurden etwas panisch und er zog Hadass an sich heran.

Hermine sah es aus den Augenwinkeln und sofort war ihr klar, was sein Problem war.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Ich konnte hier anfangs auch nicht sprechen, das ist normal." Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, daß Thomas es sofort gekonnt hatte und wunderte sich darüber, aber diese Frage drängte sie sofort in den Hintergrund.

Sie straffte ihren ganzen Körper.

„Welchen Trank soll ich brauen?"

„Einen Pacificor – und schnell – wir haben keine Zeit mehr..", bekam sie die prompte Antwort.

„Ok."

In dem Moment, in dem sie dieses „ok" ausgesprochen hatte, hing über dem Feuer ein Kessel und daneben, quasi in unmittelbarer Reichweite, stand ein Tisch mit einigen wenigen, ausgesuchten Zutaten.

Harry und Hadass standen Arm in Arm neben Hermine, die in fliegender Eile eine nach der anderen Zutat griff und in unglaublicher Präzision nach einem Schema, das sie in- und auswendig zu kennen schien, in den Kessel gab. Immer wieder zählte sie laut, wie oft sie den Trank in die eine oder die andere Richtung umrührte, damit sie sich nicht vertat, bevor weitere Zutaten hineingegeben wurden. Sie arbeitete so schnell, daß ihre Zuschauer mehr als einmal glaubten, es sei völlig unmöglich, daß sie keine Fehler machte. Aber Hermine selbst schien noch immer von dem überzeugt zu sein, was sie tat.

Und dann griff sie ein Messer und wollte sich damit in die Handfläche schneiden. Aber ein Aufrauschen des Feuers hielt sie davon ab.

„Wieso nicht? Es muß jetzt hinein – und es muß direkt aus der Vene in den Trank laufen. Ich weiß..."

Das Feuer schlug hoch und Hermine riß den Kopf in Hadass Richtung hinüber.

„Dafür bist du hier!!"

Hadass nickte sofort verstehend, aber Harry wollte sie nicht loslassen.

Hermine strecke die Hand nach Hadass aus und als diese Harry mit einem Blick ansah, der ohne jeden Zweifel klar machte, daß sie es tun wollte, ließ er sie zögernd und mit beinahe schmerzvollem Gesicht los.

Mit wenigen Schritten war Hadass bei Hermine und hielt ihre Hand über den Kessel.

Hermine schnitt ohne zu zögern hinein und als einige Tropfen Blut in den Kessel gefallen waren, änderte sich die Farbe des bis dahin hellgrünen Trankes in ein warmes tiefes Rot.

Hermine sprach einen kleineren Heilzauber auf die Wunde und wenige Augenblicke später hatte diese sich geschlossen.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Der gesamte Himmel über Malfoy Island war eine einzige schwarzrote Wand aus Glut und Feuer, die nun überall gleichzeitig auf den Boden niederging.

Snape stand, den Zauberstab fest in der rechten Hand weit in den Himmel gestreckt und wartete... wartete... wartete...

Man konnte die Panik sehen, die von Malfoy langsam Besitz ergriff, aber auch dieser stand, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, unbewegt neben Snape und wartete auf seinen Einsatz. Er war der einzige, dessen Mal nicht in den Verbund einbezogen war, damit er auf Snapes Schutz achtgeben konnte, der die inverse Magie ermöglichte.

Und dann begann es!

Snape rief den Zauberspruch heraus und im gleichen Moment begann die Luft um ihn herum zu flirren und einen Atemzug später schossen von überall auf der Insel Lichtstrahlen auf ihn zu, brachen sich in seinem Körper, der sich davon weit aufbäumte und bündelten sich in ihm zu gewaltiger Zauberkraft, die er durch seinen Zauberstab hindurch in den Himmel warf. Das Licht aus seinem Stab erreichte das herannahende Feuer und bildete an der Feuerschicht entlang eine Art zweiten Himmel, der sich in Windeseile an der kompletten Front ausbreitete, bevor sie den Boden erreichen konnte.

Es kostete Snape so viel Kraft, daß er die Anstrengung aus sich herausschrie – aber der Schild hielt! Und nicht nur das. Das Geräusch, als stecke man ein gewaltiges glühendes Eisen in ein Faß mit kaltem Wasser breitete sich über die ganze Insel aus. Der Schild, den Snape erschaffen hatte, begann, das Feuer zu löschen. Stück, für Stück, für Stück...

Malfoy ließ Snape keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen, obwohl alles in ihm nach oben sehen wollte. Doch wenn die Schicht um Snape herum auch nur eine einzige Lücke bekäme, würde der Schild das Gegenteil von dem bewirken, was er tun sollte. Dann würde er das Feuer mit der Magie, die er in den Himmel schickte nur nähren, anstatt es zu löschen.

Das Feuer brüllte in den abstrusesten, wildesten, hasserfülltesten Worten, die Snape je gehört hatte. Es brüllte so laut in seinem Kopf, daß er das Gefühl hatte, er könne seine eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr hören. Und es machte ihn wahnsinnig! Er fühlte, wie die Angst ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Sein Atem wurde heftiger, sein Puls beschleunigte sich und er spürte, wie er zu zweifeln begann, daß er es schaffen konnte. Diese Stimme! Die Stimme des Feuers machte ihn wahnsinnig!

Malfoy schrie in Panik auf, als er sah, daß Snape plötzlich in sich zusammensackte.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

„NEIN!!! NEIN!!! NICHT JETZT!!!"

Snape stand in der Sphäre, ging jedoch auf der Stelle auf die Knie, weil seine Beine ihn nicht mehr trugen.

Er raffte sich wieder hoch und Hadass und Harry völlig ignorierend stürzte er wankend auf das Feuer zu.

„BIST DU WAHNSINNIG – NICHT JETZT!!!!"

Das Feuer rauschte hoch, aber er realisierte es kaum.

„ALLE STERBEN! ALLE! ZURÜCK! ICH MUSS ZURÜCK!!!"

Bei den letzten Worten brach ihm die Stimme weg, weil plötzlich aufkommende Tränen sie erstickten.

Er brach wieder zusammen und ging vor dem Feuer auf die Knie.

„Zurück... ich muß zurück!!!" brachte er unverständlich hervor.

Es war offensichtlich, daß er das Ende seiner Kräfte längst überschritten hatte.

Am Tisch neben dem Feuer hatte Hermine in eben diesem Moment, mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen, aber in aller Präzision eine Kelle des Zaubertrankes in einen Kelch abgefüllt.

Sie kniete sich in Eile neben ihn und hielt es ihm hin.

„Trink das, Severus. Schnell!!!"

Er blickte zu ihr hoch, als habe er sie erst in diesem Moment bemerkt.

„Ich muß zurück...", sagte er tränenerstickt.

„TRINK DAS!", schrie sie ihn an und er griff den Kelch und trank.

In dem Moment in dem er den Kelch geleert hatte, verschwand er wieder.

Und einen Atemzug später verließen auch Hermine, Hadass und Harry die Sphäre.

Zurück in Harrys Büro, waren es nun Hermines Nerven, die versagten. Sie hatte getan, was das Feuer von ihr verlangt hatte und dies offenbar erfolgreich. Aber Severus so zu sehen, war so unendlich erschreckend gewesen!

„Der Angriff läuft...", sagte Harry tonlos, der noch immer Hadass im Arm hielt, die nun ebenfalls mit den Tränen kämpfte.

Hermine nickte, während sie sich wieder zu beruhigen versuchte.

„Ich habe es nicht gewußt, Hermine. Ich schwöre, ich habe es nicht gewußt."

Hermine sah in an und lächelte trotz ihres verweinten Gesichtes.

„Ich glaube dir, Harry."

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

20. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Geliebte Hermine,

ich schreibe nicht viel. Aber du mußt wissen, daß es mir gut geht und daß fast alles so gelaufen ist, wie wir es gehofft hatten. Das Feuer hat den Boden der Insel nicht erreicht. Es war gewaltig, Hermine. Ich habe noch nie etwas so Gewaltiges gesehen. Es darf nun in den nächsten Stunden kein zweiter Angriff folgen, denn den würden wir nicht überstehen. Wir alle sind am Ende unserer Kräfte. Aber ich glaube nicht, daß sich dieses Ereignis wiederholen wird. Das Ministerium muß davon ausgehen, daß wir uns jederzeit auf diese Weise wehren können. Egal ob das wirklich so ist oder nicht. Wir haben diese eine Schlacht geschlagen und sind siegreich daraus hervorgegangen. Ich bete, daß dies auch der Sieg über den Krieg war. Als ich aus der Sphäre zurückkam, benötigte ich einen Moment, um den Schild wieder herzustellen und die Feuerwand war verflucht weit herabgekommen, so daß ich kurz glaubte, ich könne sie nicht mehr zurückdrängen, aber was du mir gegeben hast, hat regelrechte Wunder bewirkt. Die Sprache des Feuers war gewaltig und ich sehe jetzt ein, daß es eher ein Fehler war, sie zu entschlüsseln. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn ich nicht verstanden hätte, was es schreit.

Der Trank, den du mir gegeben hast - es war ein Pacificor, nicht wahr? Aber er war unglaublich mächtig. Du mußt mir bei Gelegenheit die Modifikation zeigen, die du vorgenommen hast...

Doch nicht heute. Nicht heute Nacht.

Ich habe gesehen, wenn auch nicht wirklich wahrgenommen, daß Hadass und Harry in der Sphäre waren? Wie auch immer, es wird einen Grund haben.

Die Familien sind heute Nacht in aller Stille beieinander und feiern in Dankbarkeit, daß sie bewahrt worden sind. Setze auch du dich nach der Aufregung mit den beiden zusammen und genieße den Abend. Auch hier im Haus sitzt man im großen Wohnzimmer unten zusammen und feiert auf besinnliche Weise die Rettung. Aber mir ist nicht danach, mich zu ihnen zu setzen.

Ich vermisse dich sehr.

Ich bin so allein ohne dich.

Ich vermisse dich so sehr...

Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe, für deine Sorge, für deine Liebe.

Dein Severus


	137. Chapter 137

**Kapitel 137 **

**

* * *

**

21. Oktober, London

Severus, mein geliebter Severus,

deine Zeilen sind alles was ich nun brauchte!

Die letzten Stunden waren wie ein Albtraum, aus dem man erwacht, um festzustellen, dass die Realität noch viel grausamer ist, als alle Träume. Die Sorge, dass das Ministerium den Angriff vorgezogen haben könnte, hat sich auf das Schrecklichste bewahrheitet.

Doch wir haben gesiegt! Wir haben den Wettlauf mit der Zeit gewonnen, nicht wahr?

Auch heute noch zittert mein ganzer Körper bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, wie knapp dieser Sieg war.

Ohne die Hilfe des Feuers, ohne die Hilfe von Harry...aber vor allem auch ohne die Hilfe von Hadass hätten wir es nicht schaffen können!

_Du_ hast gesiegt, mein geliebter Severus - du allein mit deiner Kraft und deinem Mut, die Menschen, die dich lieben, und die Menschen die dir vertrauen, zu vereinen.

Es war nicht mein Verdienst, den Trank so überaus wirksam werden zu lassen - es war Hadass Blut.

Ich kann es mir nicht erklären, aber es muss so sein. Das Feuer befahl mir sie zu holen; es weiß um ihre besondere Macht.

Ich sprach mit Hadass und sie gestand mir, dass es nicht das erste mal war, dass ihr Blut dich rettete - wenn du dich wohl auch die anderen male nicht so unmittelbar in Lebensgefahr befandest.

Harry sorgte nach unserer Rückkehr ins Ministerium dafür, dass man mich noch am selben Abend entließ. Wortreich entschuldigte man sich bei mir, dass meine Dienste nun nicht mehr benötigt würden.

Dass der Angriff auf eure Insel fehlgeschlagen war, erzählte mir natürlich niemand offiziell, aber ich konnte es in den Augen der Leute sehen.

Sie haben eine Lektion bekommen, die sie so schnell nicht vergessen werden.

Es wird unmöglich sein, einen erneuten Angriff vor der Öffentlichkeit so zu gestalten, dass er wie ein natürliches Feuer aussieht.

Heute sind die Zeitungen voll von Meldungen, dass eure Insel beinahe Opfer eines illegalen Feuerzaubers geworden wäre. Das Ministerium wird nicht öffentlich beschuldigt, aber man braucht nicht erst sonderlich zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, um es klar zu erkennen.

Was mir Sorgen bereitet ist die Reaktion in der Nokturngasse. Es gibt dort offene Aufstände, die vom Ministerium gewaltsam niedergeschlagen wurden. Die Situation ist brenzlig.

Als würde man von Ministeriumsseite aus den Fehlschlag nun am liebsten auf dem Festland rächen, wurden viele Geschäfte durchsucht und auch im Siebten Schleier wurde alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Offiziell dient dieses Vorgehen dazu, die verbliebenen Todesser endlich ausfindig zu machen und die Aufständischen unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Ich denke das trifft es vermutlich sogar, aber es steckt zudem jede Menge Kalkül des Ministeriums dahinter.

Wenn es einen Zeitpunkt gibt, an dem man die Bevölkerung auf die Gefahr der dunklen Magie aufmerksam machen kann, dann jetzt. Man möchte von dem eigenen feigen Anschlag ablenken und den Blick lieber auf das richten, was den Menschen hier näher erscheint.

Dabei geht man nicht sonderlich vorsichtig vor. Es gab etliche Verletzte und Flüche schossen wohl quer über die Straßen.

Ich kann nur berichten, was Thomas mir erzählte.

Er selbst wurde ebenfalls getroffen, als er Emanuelle zur Seite stand.

Er verlor durch den Fluch die Besinnung.

Severus, man hat Emanuelle festgenommen!

Ihr wird vorgeworfen, Verbrecher und Feinde der Regierung versteckt zu haben. Man nahm einige der Männer fest, die sich zu dem Zeitpunkt im Siebten Schleier aufhielten und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn deren Strafregister bald um einiges länger wäre, als es vielleicht ohnehin schon der Fall ist.

Thomas ist völlig verzweifelt.

Gleich heute morgen konnte Harry dafür sorgen, dass wir Emanuelle besuchen konnten.

Es geht ihr verhältnismäßig gut.

Sie lacht auf ihre starke Art über die durchschaubare Aktion des Ministeriums. Dennoch sieht es im Moment nicht so aus, als könnte sie allzu schnell auf freien Fuß gelangen.

Sie bat mich um einen Gefallen.

Ich soll, solange sie eingesperrt ist, die Leitung des Siebten Schleiers übernehmen.

Severus, ich habe ja gesagt.

Zur Zeit befinde ich mich genau dort.

Hadass steht mit mir in engem Kontakt und informiert mich, sobald das Ministerium nach mir fragt. Ich bin durch einen Portschlüssel in der Lage nach hause zu gelangen, sofern dies schnell von Nöten sein sollte.

Eben noch saß ich mit den Mädchen zusammen, die allesamt sehr geschockt und besorgt über die Situation sind.

Sie vermissen Emanuelle und äußerten Sorge über ihre Zukunft.

Du hast Recht, als du in deinen früheren Briefen sagtest, dass Emanuelle ihnen ein Zuhause bietet. Nie war mir das so klar wie jetzt, als ich ihnen versicherte, dass alles bald beim alten wäre. Ich wünschte ich könnte mir selbst so sicher sein, wie ich wohl klang.

Ich bin so froh, dass ich das Wochenende über hier sein kann, ohne mich im Institut melden zu müssen. Die Mädchen scheinen durch meine Anwesenheit tatsächlich beruhigt. Auch hier hatte Thomas einen guten Einfluss. Ihm vertrauen die Mädchen wenn er sagt, dass es Emanuelles Wunsch war, dass sie sich in allen Belangen an mich wenden sollen.

Vielleicht werde ich mich für die nächste Woche im Institut krank melden.

Zur Zeit werde ich hier gebraucht, wenn ich auch das Gefühl habe, nicht annähernd soviel Stärke auszustrahlen wie Emanuelle.

Ich muss auch zugeben, dass es mich etwas nervös macht, weil einstimmig beschlossen wurde, dass die Mädchen ab heute Abend wieder ihrer Arbeit nachgehen wollen.

Doch, natürlich ist mir klar, dass ich mich hier in einem Bordell befinde und der normale Betrieb auch den Fortbestand desselbigen sichert.

Aber ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass ich über ein solches Etablissement jemals die Aufsicht führen würde.

Es gibt so vieles, das ich früher nie vermutet hätte.

Severus, ich liebe dich!

Und du lebst - du lebst!

Es gibt nichts - gar nichts, das mir wichtiger ist als dies!

Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, welche Stimmung jetzt bei euch herrschen muss.

Würdest du mir einen persönlichen Gefallen tun?

Bitte, nehme jeden Dank an, den man dir zuteil werden lässt.

Wir beide wissen, wie viel Kraft du gelassen hast, um die Menschen zu schützen.

Gib ihnen die Möglichkeit dir zu danken und schöpfe daraus einen Teil der Kraft zurück.

Harry wird eine Zeit lang bei uns wohnen - zumindest so lange, bis ich zurück bin.

Er möchte bei Hadass sein und ich verstehe ihn nur zu gut.

Die geballte Erotik um mich herum lässt mich zur Zeit ziemlich kalt, und wenn ich an dich denke, dann möchte ich einfach nur dein Gesicht in meine Hände nehmen und jeden Millimeter küssen, ohne dich je wieder loszulassen.

Du siehst also, dass es ganz gut ist, dass du nicht bei mir bist, denn ich würde dich WIRKLICH nicht mehr loslassen!

In unendlicher Liebe,

Hermine


	138. Chapter 138

**Kapitel 138 **

* * *

22. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

wie du dir denken kannst, konnte ich nach den Ereignissen nicht einfach ins Bett gehen und die Augen schließen. Ich war noch lange auf, habe im Büro Schriftverkehr erledigt, Unwichtiges verrichtet, als sei nichts geschehen. Obwohl mein Körper mir das Gegenteil zu vermitteln versuchte. Aber ich habe es vehement ignoriert, weil ich unsicher war, wie die Nacht verlaufen würde. Also blieb ich wach. Irgendwann ging es jedoch nicht mehr, und so habe ich mich in den Morgenstunden, noch vor dem ersten Licht schlafen gelegt, habe geschlafen wie ein Stein und bin den Tag über nicht aufgewacht. Auf der einen Seite hat es gut getan, da es ein traumloser Schlaf war, der mich etwas regenerieren konnte, auf der anderen Seite war die Tatsache, daß ich das Licht des Tages nicht gesehen habe, sondern wiederum in Dunkelheit aufgewacht bin, beängstigend. Der Eindruck, daß der Himmel über dieser Insel dunkel bleiben könnte, lastet wie ein schweres Gewicht auf meinem Gemüt. Ich weiß vom Verstand her, daß es Unfug ist, aber ich empfinde wohl noch nicht wieder ganz rational und so sitze ich hier, wie ein Kind, das Angst vor der Dunkelheit hat, in meinem Büro und starre immer wieder in die Nacht hinaus. Ich denke, daß ich mich nicht wieder schlafen legen kann, bis ich das Tageslicht sehen konnte.

Ja, Hermine, wir haben gesiegt. Wir haben den Wettlauf mit der Zeit gewonnen. Nicht ich – wir beide! Wir haben beide ab einem bestimmten Punkt damit gerechnet, daß sie den Angriff vorziehen würden, nicht wahr? Wir haben es nur beide nicht ausgesprochen, weil wir den anderen nicht beunruhigen wollten. Deshalb habe ich dich nur der Tatsache versichert, daß wir vorbereitet sind. Wie sich gezeigt hat, waren wir es tatsächlich.

Glaube mir, daß auch ich zittere, bei dem Gedanken daran, wie knapp es war.

Du schreibst, daß es Hadass Blut war, das den Trank so effektiv gemacht hat? Ihre besondere Macht? Von welcher Macht sprichst du? Es war also nicht deines? Ich kenne den Trank natürlich und weiß, daß man als letzte Komponente Blut hinzugeben muß... und die Sphäre hat dir befohlen, das Blut von Hadass zu nehmen?

Und was soll es bedeuten, wenn Hadass sagt, ihr Blut habe mich schon vorher gerettet?

Es stimmt sicher, daß ich duirch die Stärkung meines Geistes, der durch das, was ich tat beinahe zerbrochen wäre, auf eine Weise gefestigt wurde, daß ich das Feuer endgültig zurückdrängen und vernichten konnte – insofern hat mir iher Blut wohl tatsächlich das Leben gerettet – und nicht nur mir. Aber welche andere Gelegenheiten (du sprichst sogar in der Mehrzahl!) soll es gegeben haben? Bitte schreib mir dies unbedingt! Was hat sie getan, von dem ich nichts weiß?

Bei den Göttern... habe ICH etwas getan, von dem ich nichts weiß?

Aber bevor ich mich nun in Dinge verrenne, deren Grundlagen ich noch nicht kenne, wechsel ich lieber zu dem, was du mir noch geschrieben hast. Es erstaunt mich sehr, daß man in den Zeitungen tatsächlich zwischen den Zeilen die Erkenntnis finden kann, daß das Ministerium in die Sache verwickelt ist und es sich nicht nur um einen „Unfall" handelt. Diese Reaktion hätte ich vielleicht vom Quibbler erwartet, nicht aber vom Tagespropheten.

Weißt du, ob es wirklich offiziell bekannt ist, daß das Ministerium nach Todessern sucht, die noch auf dem Festland verblieben sind? Bislang war die Tatsache, daß es dort noch Todesser gibt ja unter größter Geheimhaltung, weil man mit der Kenntnis dieser Tatsache zugäbe, daß es bekannt war, daß nicht alle Schuldigen verurteilt wurden, wie man die Bevölkerung bislang Glauben machen wollte.

Wie genau sieht der „Aufstand" aus? Was wollen die Menschen aus der Nokturngasse mit diesem Aufstand bewirken? Ist ihnen nicht klar, daß sie dem Ministerium damit ins offene Messer laufen?

Hermine... ich wage kaum es zu sagen, aber denkst du, daß du dich in irgendeiner Weise an die Geschäftsleute der Nokturngasse wenden kannst und ihnen Einhalt gebietest?

Am empfindlichsten reagieren diese Leute, wenn man versucht, sie finanziell in die Knie zu zwingen. Sag bitte jedem einzelnen, er solle eine Auflistung der Ausfälle machen, die er durch die Aktion gehabt habe und sie mir senden. (Thomas soll „überprüfen" ob die Angaben stimmen und mache darauf aufmerksam, daß ich es erfahren würde, wenn übertrieben würde.) Sag ihnen, daß ich umgehend den Schaden behebe, der ihnen durch das Ministerium entstanden ist, da ich die Loyalität die man mir entgegenbringt nicht durch das Ministerium so schändlich behandelt wissen möchte. Daß diese Ausgleichsleistungen aber nur erbracht würden, wenn in der Nokturngasse Ruhe einkehrt. Sie sollen auch etwaige Behandlungskosten auflisten, falls es Verletzte gab. Sag ihnen, ich wisse genau, was ich tue...

Desweiteren sende ich dir zwei Bilder zu, mit der Bitte diese zusammen mit den Fakten, anonym dem Tagespropheten und anderen Zeitungen zukommen zu lassen. Ich glaube nicht, daß sie werden widerstehen können. Selbst wenn sie die Fakten noch einmal verdrehen, wäre es gut. Das Bild des Himmels über dem Meer, wie er von unserer Seite aus ausgesehen hat, ist für sich schon aussagekräftig genug aber ich habe auch versucht, eines der Bilder von den rein politischen Treffen zu finden, auf dem ich (wie ich hoffe) nicht gar so sehr ausehe, wie der „gruselige Dunkle Lord". Möglicherweise hilft sogar das ein wenig das Schreckensbild zu mildern – zu sehen, daß ich nicht aussehe,wie Voldemort, dessen Bilder ja damals durch die Presse gegangen sind, so daß seine unmenschliche Fratze noch jedem gut in Erinnerung sein dürfte.

Geht es Thomas gut? Ich weiß ihn in den Händen einer hervorragenden Medihexe und er konnte offenbar Emanuelle besuchen, aber trotzdem. Du hast nicht geschrieben, wie hart es ihn tatsächlich erwischt hat...

Emanuelle wurde festgenommen? Bei Merlin...Hermine... ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen unternehmen soll... natürlich KÖNNTE ich einiges tun, aber alle Möglichkeiten beinhalten auch, daß sie danach erst recht auf der roten Liste des Ministeriums steht. Sie einfach zu befreien, hieße, daß sie danach auf der Flucht wäre. Versuche ich die falsche Person zu bestechen, wäre es für sie ein Desaster. Es wäre hier wohl sinnvoller, still zu halten, aber ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Ich brauche mehr Informationen.

Wenn es nicht so unglaublich ernst wäre, wäre es beinahe zum Lachen, daß du nun die Leitung des Siebten Schleiers übernommen hast... Die Welt ist nicht mehr die Selbe wie am 6. August, als ich deinen ersten Brief bekam. Kann es wirklich sein, daß noch keine drei Monate vergangen sind, seit deinen ersten Zeilen? Wie kann all dies in weniger als drei Monaten geschehen sein...?

Ich bin übrigens sicher, daß auch du nicht mehr dieselbe bist... und ich bezweifel, daß die neue Hermine weniger Stärke ausstrahlt, als Emanuelle. Du bist eine unglaublich starke Frau, du warst es immer. Du schaffst all dies. Ich weiß es.

Ich bin übrigens froh, daß Harry bei Hadass bleiben will. Er hat gesehen was geschehen ist und ich bin davon überzeugt, daß Hadass sich nicht plötzlich von mir abgewandt hat. Daß er trotzdem zu ihr hält, rechne ich ihm hoch an. Ich frage mich, seit ich wieder klar denken kann, wie diese Begegnung mit mir in der Sphäre für ihn gewesen sein muß. Ich hatte ihn nur aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen und ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich wahrgenommen, aber dafür war wohl auch keine Zeit. Aber für ihn muß das alles sehr viel bewußter abgelaufen sein. Ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was ich alles gerufen habe, ich weiß nur noch, daß ich das Feuer angeschrien habe, es solle mich zurückbringen. Das Bild, daß sich Harry bot, hat vermutlich nicht gerade zur Steigerung seines Vertrauens in mich beigetragen... es muß eine Gratwanderung für ihn sein, ausgerechnet Hadass zu lieben.

Eigentlich müßte meine Liebe zu dir ebenfalls eine solche Gratwanderung sein, nicht wahr? Aber das ist es für mich nicht. Der einzige Grund, warum ich es nicht in die ganze Welt hinausrufe ist der, daß ich dich damit in Teufels Küche brächte. Ein hübscher Ausdruck übrigens, für den Kommentar eines Zaubertrankmeisters an seinen geliebten Lehrling.

Ich werde mir gleich einen Umhang holen, weil es ein wenig kühl geworden ist und auf dem Balkon darauf warten, daß der Himmel endlich wieder hell wird.

Und ich werde dabei die ganze Zeit an dich denken.

Es ist unfassbar, wie sehr ich dich liebe.

Dein Severus


	139. Chapter 139

**Kapitel 139 **

* * *

23. Oktober, London 

Herr Professor Snape,

in Anbetracht meines letzten Briefes an Sie, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn Sie den hier zum Anzünden eines Feuers benutzen.

Aber vielleicht möchten Sie ja doch vorher lesen, dass es mir leid tut, was ich Ihnen geschrieben habe.

Hadass hat mich gedrängt, Ihnen noch einmal zu schreiben.

Sie hat mich gedrängt, weil sie gemerkt hat, dass mich die Sache belastet.

Ich muss zugeben, dass es mir nicht gefällt, dass sie Sie immer noch mit einer solchen Hochachtung sieht - aber ich habe inzwischen verstanden, dass dieses Unbehagen Eifersucht entspringt und nicht der Sorge, die ich vorschob, als ich Sie wegen Hermine und Hadass in meinem letzten Brief angriff.

Ich glaube, ich habe so etwas geschrieben, dass ich Sie gerne sterben sehen würde. Dafür kann man sich nicht entschuldigen, also versuche ich es lieber erst gar nicht.

Aber vielleicht reicht es Ihnen ja auch, wenn ich sage, dass ich Unrecht hatte und Sie in einem falschen Licht sah.

Hermine ist meine beste Freundin solange ich denken kann - und dann kommen Sie nach all den Jahren wieder in ihr Leben und sie verändert sich in kürzester Zeit so merkwürdig...da konnte nichts Gutes hinterstecken!

Und Hadass...als ich sie das erste mal sah, war sie so verletzlich...so engelgleich, dass sie unmöglich Ihre Frau sein konnte.

Ich wünschte, ich hätte Hadass unter anderen Umständen kennengelernt. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mich in eine andere Frau verlieben können. Aber es ist Hadass, die mich so fühlen lässt.

Herr Professor, ich habe Ihnen nie vorgeheuchelt, dass ich Sie mögen würde, und ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht jetzt damit anfangen. Aber ich weiß, dass Sie versucht haben, mir die Hand zu reichen. Ich habe sie weggeschlagen und weiß nicht, ob Sie mir das Angebot nochmal machen würden. Aber wenn Sie es würden, dann würde ich diese Hand heute gerne ergreifen.

Ich will nicht Ihr Freund sein, dazu ist zuviel zwischen uns vorgefallen, aber ich glaube im Nachhinein zu erkennen, dass Sie mir schon damals, nach dem Sieg über Voldemort, anders gegenübertraten, als all die Jahre in Hogwarts.

Ich wollte Ihnen diese Versöhnung nicht gönnen - und auch jetzt rebelliert mein Magen, während ich diesen Brief an Sie schreibe...aber ich fühle, dass es trotzdem richtig ist.

Schieben Sie es Hadass Einfluss zu - schieben Sie es Hermine zu, die mir versichert hat, dass es nicht Schaden kann, wenn ich einen Brief an Sie schreibe.

Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob Hermine Recht hat...vielleicht kann es schaden...

Sollten meine Arbeitgeber je Wind davon bekommen, dann wird es mir gewaltig schaden!

Es geht einiges vor, im Ministerium! Politische Umstrukturierungen. Aber ich werde in diesem Brief nicht darauf eingehen. Sie werden sicher Hermines Worten mehr Glauben schenken als meinen, also überlasse ich es ihr, Sie zu informieren.

Ich weiß, dass sie jetzt und in diesem Moment an sie schreibt, weil ich eben aus dem Siebten Schleier komme. Sehen Sie, genau das ist es was ich meine...Hermine hat all die Jahre ihren Job gemacht und ihr Leben gelebt. Sicher, sie hatte einige Probleme - aber sie war glücklich. Heute meldet sie sich bei ihrem Arbeitgeber krank, obwohl sie es nicht ist, und ich finde sie in einem Bordell vor. Mal ehrlich, Professor Snape - Sie erwarten doch nicht ernsthaft von mir, dass ich Ihren Einfluss auf Hermine gutheiße?

Aber wie ich schon erwähnte, ist sie seit langen Jahren meine beste Freundin und ich will ihr zuliebe sogar einen Blick in Ihre Akte werfen. Es wird allerdings nicht ganz leicht werden, denn alles was mit Malfoy Island in Verbindung steht, ist fortgeschafft worden. Sollte mir diese ominöse Akte allerdings jemals wieder in die Finger kommen, dann bin ich gespannt, was ich dort zu sehen bekomme.

Es war eigenartig, Sie jetzt selbst vor mir zu sehen - in dieser Sphäre. Ich glaube, ich habe damals, während des Kampfes gegen Voldemort nie so sehr begriffen, dass Sie letztendlich nur ein Mensch sind, wie ich es jetzt sah. Sie hatten Angst - verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch...ich sah diese Angst und verstand, dass es Ihnen nicht reichte in diesem geschützten Raum zu sein. Sie wollten zurück und die Leute auf Ihrer Insel retten.

So sehr Hadass und Hermine mir auch immer versichert haben, dass es Ihnen darum ginge - ich konnte es nicht glauben, bis ich es selbst sah!

Nein, ich glaube jetzt nicht mehr, dass ein Fluch auf den beiden liegt, wenn sie Ihnen helfen möchten.

Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es mir manchmal lieber wäre, denn dann hätte ich eine Chance dies zu beenden.

Ich mache mir nach wie vor Sorgen um die beiden wichtigsten Frauen in meinem Leben. Es stimmt mich nicht glücklich, dass diese scheinbar auch die beiden wichtigsten in Ihrem Leben sind.

Aber ändern kann ich es scheinbar nicht.

Harry Potter

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

23. Oktober, London

Geliebter Severus,

hätte ich doch in der vergangen Nacht nur bei dir sein können. Ich hoffe, dass das nahende Tageslicht dir neue Kraft geben konnte und die Schatten der verhängnisvollen Nacht abzumildern in der Lage war.

Wie sehr würde ich mir wünschen, dass heute die Sonne scheint und die Welt um so vieles erträglicher macht. Doch sie scheint nicht. Es ist regnerisch grau und nach dem Aufruhr, in den man den Himmel versetzt hatte, scheint es mir, als würde dieser ebenfalls dadurch seine Qualen zum Ausdruck bringen, indem er weint.

Aber ich will nicht unnötig schwermütig sein.

Eben war Harry bei mir.

Er hat mir neue Informationen gebracht. Zugleich äußerte er jedoch auch den Wunsch, dir zu schreiben. Ich habe ihn dazu ermutigt.

Harry ist so unsicher, dass ich fast hätte lachen müssen. Mir scheint, sobald er seinen Hassschild gegen dich senkt, fühlt er sich geradezu ausgeliefert.

Ich wage mir gar nicht vorzustellen, wie ein Brief von ihm an dich aussehen mag.

Aber ich hoffe, dass er es schafft, sich soweit zu öffnen, dass es nicht wieder in Vorwürfen und falschen Beschuldigungen endet.

Du stelltest mir eine Menge Fragen in deinem letzten Brief und ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass ich sie dir schon im letzten Brief ausführlicher hätte beantworten sollen. Aber ich war so froh über den Ausgang der schrecklichen Nacht, dass ich dich nicht unnötig mit Dingen belästigen wollte, die ebenfalls Kraft erfordern werden.

Natürlich ist mir klar, dass du sie erfahren musst und ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, dass ich dir Schutz geben wollte, wo du doch eigentlich auf schnelle Informationen angewiesen bist.

Mir ist auch jetzt nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dich schon wieder in neue Aufregung versetzen zu müssen.

Mit den Informationen von Harry, die ich eben bekam, kann ich nun jedoch auch ein kompletteres Bild bieten - also rechtfertige ich es jetzt so vor mir selbst, dass ich dir heute fundierter Angaben zukommen lassen kann und daher gestern darauf verzichtete.

Das Ministerium sieht sich im Zugzwang. Die Aufständischen (bestehend aus Todessern und Sympathisanten derer, aber auch aus Geschäftsleuten der Nokturngasse), haben dafür gesorgt, dass die Zeitungen Wind von dem Angriff - und vor allem von der Rolle des Ministeriums - bekamen.

Dass dies zu einem offenen Kampf führen würde, war wohl kaum zu vermeiden. Das Ministerium kann nicht länger verschweigen, dass noch Todesser auf freiem Fuß sind.

Was es all die Jahre zu verbergen suchte, walzen sie nun zu großer Politik aus.

Es war eines der Ziele der Aufständischen, der Öffentlichkeit zu beweisen, dass sie durchaus noch existieren, Macht haben und sie sich nicht länger verstecken werden - ausgelöst natürlich über die Empörung über den Angriff auf Malfoy Island (und auf dich als neuen Lord), aber auch weil man glaubt, hier ein neues Imperium errichten zu können.

In der Nokturngasse wurde offen gekämpft. Auch Geschäftsleute, die gar nichts mit Todessern zu tun haben, wurden angegriffen und vom Ministerium festgenommen. Es kann also Zufall sein, dass man Emanuelle mitnahm.

Nachdem der Anschlag auf euch so drastisch gescheitert war, geht man von Ministeriumsseite dazu über, ganz offen Stärke demonstrieren zu wollen.

Ich bin übrigens zu einem Interview mit dem Tagespropheten eingeladen, damit ich meine traurige Geschichte erzählen kann.

Severus, ich weiß nicht wo das alles enden wird!

Hadass hat glücklicherweise versichert, dass ich augenblicklich krank sei und ein Interview unmöglich wäre.

Im Ministerium wurde alles beiseite geschafft, was mit dem Anschlag auf Malfoy Island zu tun hat. Ich vermute, dass die Unterlagen vernichtet wurden. Ich bete darum, dass deine Akte nicht ebenfalls dazu gehörte.

Ich will nicht glauben, dass sie sie vernichteten - sie werden sie woanders hingeschafft haben - dessen bin ich mir sicher!

Die Geschäfte im Siebten Schleier laufen schlecht - um nicht zu sagen gar nicht. Niemand wagt sich zur Zeit hierher. Die Nokturngasse sieht heute aus, wie ausgestorben.

Viele Geschäfte sind ohnehin geschlossen, weil die Besitzer noch in Haft sind, oder ihre Verletzungen auskurieren.

Glaube nicht, dass dies heute auch nur eine einzige mitleidige Zeile in den Tageszeitungen hervorgerufen hätte.

Man hat wohl aus dem Einfluss der Todesser bei den gestrigen Meldungen gelernt, und ich habe den Eindruck, dass die Zeitungen heute allesamt in den Händen des Ministeriums liegen.

Was gestern noch ein feiger Anschlag war, ist heute bereits ein fehlgeschlagener Versuch, die Gerechtigkeit über dunklen Machenschaften siegen zu lassen, die uns alle noch Kopf und Kragen kosten werden.

Wenn man Malfoy Island nicht in die Knie zwingen konnte, so lag es nur daran, dass sich auf dem Festland kriminelle Elemente versteckt halten, die jederzeit bereit sind zu töten und Unschuldige ins Verderben zu stürzen.

Ich fürchte, dass die Todesser hier diese offene Kampfansage nur zu gerne sehen.

Wir müssen dringendst ein Treffen einberufen. Aber Thomas ist verletzt. Es ist erstaunlich, welches Gespür du für solcherlei Dinge hast.

Ich berichtete dir absichtlich nicht, wie schlimm es ihn wirklich getroffen hat. Sein rechter Arm ist völlig verbrannt und die Sehnen sind stark beschädigt. Im Moment weiß ich nicht, ob ich ihn so werde heilen können, dass er ihn je wieder wird benutzen können.

Emanuelle ist so stark - sie hat ihn gesehen und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, als sie sagte, dass sie wüsste, was er für ihr Leben geopfert habe und dass sie es gemeinsam rächen würden.

Diese Kampfansage seiner Schwester gibt ihm scheinbar mehr, als jeder Trost, den ich ihm zukommen lassen wollte.

Meine Heilungsversuche werden Zeit brauchen. Zeit ist jedoch etwas, das wir nicht gerade im Überfluss haben.

Thomas ist ungeduldig. Aber er sieht ein, dass es sich mit einem nutzlosen Arm nur schlecht kämpfen lässt.

Selbst die Aufmunterungsversuche der Mädchen scheinen diesmal nicht zu funktionieren - dabei geben sie sich alle Mühe - und im Moment scheinen sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, Thomas zu verwöhnen wo es nur geht. Damit meine ich übrigens keine sexuellen Handlungen...weitestgehend jedenfalls nicht.

Die Notwendigkeit, ein Treffen einzuberufen hat Thomas sofort ausgesprochen, nachdem die Kämpfe sich gelegt hatten.

Doch er kann es unmöglich leiten. Du weißt, wie wichtig es gerade jetzt ist, Stärke auszustrahlen.

Diesmal wird die Rolle des Redners wohl die meine sein. Ich bin froh, dass er mir den Rücken stärken wird, aber mir ist klar, dass ich mehr denn je auf meine Rolle des Legaten verweisen muss.

Ich werde die Dinge, die du mir angewiesen hast in die Wege leiten.

Es muss Ruhe einkehren, damit wir uns gegen das Ministerium verbünden können. Dies geht nur, wenn alle wissen, wo ihr Platz ist und sie bereit sind, diesen Platz auch einzuhalten!

Deine Fragen bezüglich Hadass kann ich äußerst gut nachvollziehen. Ich habe die gleichen Fragen an sie gerichtet. Aber ich bekam keine Antwort, die mich zufriedenstellte. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie mit Hingabe deinen Haare gewaschen habe, wenn du nahe dem Abgrund standest.

Jede weitere Frage von mir blockte sie ab, indem sie mir versicherte, dass sie keine wichtige Rolle spielen würde. In dem Moment wurde mir um so mehr klar, dass sie sogar eine äußerst wichtige Rolle spielt! Ich denke sie weiß dies auch, aber es entspricht nicht ihrer Art, mir dies offen zu erzählen. Vielleicht hilft es, wenn du dich direkt an sie wendest. Hadass möchte sich vermutlich nicht mir gegenüber wichtig machen - ich würde ihre Reaktion zumindest so auslegen.

Es ist nach wie vor eigenartig, hier im Siebten Schleier zu sein. Die Mädchen sind - in Ermangelung an Arbeit - sehr gesprächig. Ich muss zugeben, dass mich die meisten Lebensgeschichten tief treffen. Es ist etwas völlig anderes, etwas über dritte erzählt zu bekommen, oder ihnen dabei in die Augen zu sehen. Erstaunlich, dass sie dennoch nicht die Lust am Leben verloren haben. Viele konnten erst nachdem sie hier waren und sich sicher fühlten, wieder Kontakt zu den Menschen aufnehmen, die sie in ihrem schicksalhaften Strudel aus den Augen verloren hatten.

Harry hat es wohl nicht so gut aufgenommen, als potentieller Kunde empfangen zu werden. Er hat sich tapfer gewehrt, aber ich werde den Eindruck nicht los, dass er sich nur mühsam den verbalen Verführungskünsten entziehen konnte.

Dass er Hadass dennoch treu ist, daran hege ich keinen Zweifel - aber wenn es sie nicht gäbe, dann hätten wir heute mit Sicherheit zumindest einen Kunden gehabt.

Ach, verzeih mir Severus - ich muss nur über deine Zeilen nachdenken, wie schnell sich alles in diesen drei Monaten verändert hat. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dann beginnen sich meine Gedanken im Kreis zu drehen und mir scheint alles so unwirklich.

Ich liebe dich,

Hermine

P.S. Die Bilder lasse ich dem Tagespropheten zukommen. Allerdings möchte ich erst heute Abend sehen, ob wir einen Kontakt zu einem der Journalisten herstellen können, damit die Bilder nicht ins Leere laufen, bzw. direkt an das Ministerium weitergeleitet werden.

Und auch wenn ich weiß, dass du es mit Sicherheit nicht darauf angelegt hast, so kann ich nicht für mich behalten, dass du fantastisch darauf aussiehst und ich den unwiderstehlichen Drang verspüre, dich sofort bei mir haben zu wollen.


	140. Chapter 140

**Kapitel 140**

* * *

23. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Mr. Potter,

Ich habe Albus Dumbledore getötet, weil es exakt so mit ihm abgesprochen war. Er war mein innigster Freund und Mentor. Ich habe ihn geliebt wie einen Vater und hätte ich die Wahl gehabt, hätte ich lieber mich selbst getötet als ihn.

Aber es war meine Aufgabe, im entscheidenden Moment auf genau die Weise an Tom Riddles Seite zu agieren, daß Sie handeln können. Albus hat sein Leben geopfert, damit Sie Riddle den Todesstoß versetzen können. Dies nicht zu glauben, hieße, sein Opfer nicht zu würdigen.

Ich habe William Slaughter nicht gefoltert. Man hat diese Geschichte erfunden, um aus mir den Aufenthaltsort von Hadass herauszuholen. Aber ich habe Albus und Hadass geschworen, daß ich über sie wachen werde. Also habe ich meine Verteidigung eingestellt.

Sie waren bei der Verhandlung anwesend. Vom ersten bis zum letzten Tag. Sie wissen, daß ich vor dem Abbruch meiner Verteidigung jeden einzelnen Punkt widerlegen konnte. Alles was danach kam, hat mich nach Malfoy Island gebracht.

Ich bin kein „guter" Mensch, Mr. Potter. Ich war es nie und ich werde es nie sein. Und genau das hat mich für die Aufgabe, der ich mich verschrieben hatte, perfekt gemacht. Oder glauben Sie, daß man Ihnen diese Rolle abgenommen hätte, so daß Sie es an die rechte Seite von Voldemort geschafft hätten, ohne daß dieser auch nur einen Funken Mißtrauen gegen Sie hegt?

Nein. Wie Sie selbst damals, in Ihrem unter meiner Führung sinnlosen Okklumantik-Unterreicht, so treffend sagten: Das war meine Aufgabe.

Ich wünschte nicht nur ebenfalls, daß Hadass Sie unter anderen Umständen kennengelernt hätte – ich wünsche mir eigentlich, daß sie Sie überhaupt nicht kennengelernt hätte!

Aber, um noch einmal Sie zu zitieren: Ändern kann ich es scheinbar nicht.

Ich kann auch nicht ändern, was ich Miss Granger angetan habe. Ich weiß, daß ich nicht gut für sie war und daß ihr Leben in sehr viel ruhigeren Bahnen verlaufen würde, wenn Sie mir damals nicht diesen ersten Brief geschrieben hätte. Trotzdem bin ich dem Schicksal dankbar dafür, denn ohne diese geschriebene Begegnung würde Hadass nicht leben und wäre Malfoy Island nun ein Häuflein Asche im Meer. Vermutlich noch nicht jetzt – aber daß dies geschieht, war nie eine Frage des „ob" sondern immer nur die Frage des „wann".

Mr. Potter, ich war davon ausgegangen, daß Sie nach dem Fall Voldemorts erkennen würden, daß ich nie Ihr Feind war. Als ich sah, daß dies nicht der Fall war, habe ich mich selbst ausgelacht für meine Naivität, die nur noch von der Dumbledores übertroffen wurde, der mir ebenfalls stets beteuerte, daß ich danach frei sein könne, daß ich dann, selbst nach meinen Maßstäben, genug Buße für meinen Jugendsünden getan haben würde, um meines Weges zu ziehen.

Ich muß Ihnen dankbar sein, Potter. Sie haben mich zurückgeholt auf den Boden der Tatsachen, denn ich hatte mich allzulang Träumereien hingegeben, es könne irgendwann einmal anders sein, als es immer war. Menschen wie Sie, sind meine Realität.

Die Verurteilung war dann letztendlich nur eine Fortführung der altbekannten Zustände. Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich behauptete, daß man sich an die Verachtung seiner Mitmenschen gewöhnt, aber man wird ein wenig gleichgültiger.

Auch wenn es für Hadass schwer war, an meiner Seite zu leben, bin ich doch unendlich dankbar, für die Zeit, die ich mit ihr hatte. Es gab exakt drei Menschen in meinem Leben, von denen ich glaube, daß sie sich die Mühe gemacht haben, mich ein wenig genauer anzusehen und die mir das Gefühl gaben, daß das, was man dann entdeckt, nicht dem Schreckensbild entspricht, das ich üblicherweise darstelle. Albus war der erste. Hadass war die zweite – und Hermine ist nun die dritte... Während Sie es nun, nach all den Jahren gerade einmal zustande bringen, mir zuzugestehen, daß ich „nur ein Mensch" sei und dies vermutlich sogar als Kompliment meinen, gemessen an dem, wie Sie mich vorher gesehen haben, tritt Hermine mir gegenüber und zeigt mir ihre Liebe. Wissen Sie, wie sehr es mich interessiert, ob Sie meinen Einfluß auf Hermine gutheißen? Es ist mir scheißegal, Mr.Potter...

Wir beide lieben Hadass.

Und wir beide lieben Hermine.

Jeder jede auf seine Weise.

Das Schicksal hat uns in diesem Punkt wohl einen weiteren Streich gespielt, den wir nun erdulden müssen, ob wir wollen, oder nicht.

Auch ich habe kein Interesse daran, Ihr Freund zu sein. Aber ich erkenne an, daß Sie mit Ihrem Brief weit über das hinausgegangen sind, was Sie selbst vor wenigen Tagen wohl noch für möglich gehalten hätten und deshalb lassen Sie uns einander die Hände reichen und Frieden schließen. Mehr wollen Sie nicht, mehr will ich nicht und wir wollen es beide ohnehin nur um der Frauen willen, denen unsere Herzen gehören – auch wenn Sie vermutlich bezweifeln, daß ich eines besitze.

Severus Snape

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

23. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

Weißt du, wie schön Regen sein kann? Als ich heute morgen bei Sonnenaufgang noch immer auf dem Balkon saß, begann das „schlechte" Wetter. Aber ich bin sitzen geblieben, bis ich völlig durchnäßt war und habe einfach nur fasziniert das Lichtspiel betrachtet, das aufgewühlte Wasser, die feinen Fäden, die sich zwischen den Wolken und dem Wasser zogen, die sich ständig verändernden, mal grauen, mal weißen Wolken, hin und wieder die Sonne, die zwischen zwei Wolkenfeldern hindurchbrach und für einen Moment gleißendes Licht auf die Wellen schickte, bevor sie hinter dem nächsten Wolkenberg wieder verschwand.

Es war wunderschön...

Ich glaube, ich habe dir einmal davon geschrieben, wie ich den ersten Sonnenaufgang als Lehrer auf Hogwarts erlebt hatte, oder? Es war ein traumhaft schöner Anblick und heute morgen fühlte ich mich daran erinnert, obwohl das Wetter im Vergleich zu damals nicht gegensätzlicher hätte sein können.

Harry hat mir geschrieben und ich habe ihm geantwortet. Ich denke, daß wir mit diesem Abtausch nun Frieden zwischen uns verkünden können – es sei denn, an meinen Zeilen gibt es nun wieder etwas so mißzuverstehen, daß er ihn in der Luft zerreißt. Ein weiteres Mal werde ich ihm dieses Angebot nicht machen. Ich – kann – ihm kein weiteres Mal die Hand reichen. Nicht, wenn er sie dieses Mal erneut ausschlägt.

Was die Leute in der Nokturngasse betrifft, muß ich einen Weg finden, ihnen glaubhaft zu machen, daß dieses „neue" Imperium längst existiert, daß es ein wirtschaftliches ist und daß sie ein Teil davon sein können. Daß es keiner mehr nötig hat, sein Recht mit Duellen zu vertreten, sondern daß es andere Möglichkeiten gibt.

Ich habe Vorbereitungen getroffen, die Nokturngasse in die Handelswege des Hauses Snape einzubeziehen. Da ich nie meine Verbindungen bekanntgegeben habe und sämtliche Transaktioen auf verschlüsselten Wegen über meinen Tisch abgewickelt werden, können mir weder die Bewohner von Malfoy Island, noch das Ministerium in die Karten sehen. Ich hatte zweien der Todesser, die permanent versuchten, Einblick in meine Unterlagen zu bekommen, falsche Verbindungen zugespielt. Einer von ihnen, Chester Andrews, gehört zu denen, die das Ministerium aufs Festland geholt hat. Ich bin sicher, daß sie aus diesem Grund den Angriff gewagt haben – was mir zeigt, daß sie dumm genug waren, die gefälschten Akten für bare Münze zu nehmen, ohne sie zu überprüfen. Vermutlich haben die Dummköpfe lediglich überprüft, ob Andrews die Wahrheit sagt, wenn er behauptet hat, daß es die „echten" Unterlagen sind. Natürlich ist ER davon ausgegangen...

Wenn Harry das Ministerium dazu bringt, die Daten zu überprüfen, dürfte das die Angriffslust des Ministeriums bremsen... vielleicht können wir damit sogar dem Krieg in der Nokturngasse Einhalt gebieten.

Ich werde noch heute Abend ein Schreiben aufsetzen, in dem ich den Händlern der Nokturngasse anbiete, Mitglieder des Snape-Konglumerats zu werden – sofern Frieden einkehrt. Ich werde versuchen, ihnen klar zu machen, daß das Aufbrausen gegen eine Institution wie das Ministerium Unfug ist und unterbleiben muß.

Ich würde gerne das Agrippa-Zeichen benutzen, werde es aber momentan noch bleiben lassen, weil ich nicht möchte, daß euch beide, Thomas und dich, das im entscheidenden Moment in Gefahr bringt.

Ich halte es ebenfalls für ein gutes Zeichen, daß Emanuelle nur eine von vielen war. Aber ich bin nicht so unvorsichtig, deshalb beruhigt zu sein, was sie betrifft.

Und was Thomas betrifft... bring ihn zu Poppy Pomfrey. Ich weiß, daß du ebenfalls ausgebildet bist, und ich bin sicher, daß du ihr in nichts nachstehst. Aber ich weiß auch, daß sie eine Kapazität auf dem Gebiet der Verbrennungen ist. Sie hat mir, als sie mich noch auf der „richtigen" Seite wähnte, mehr als einmal aus üblen Lagen herausgeholfen und magische Verbrennungen geheilt, die ich für absolut unheilbar hielt.

Sie hat dich und deine Leistungen ebenso vergöttert, wie McGonagall es getan hat. Ich glaube nicht, daß sie dir diesen Wunsch abschlagen wird.

Was den Tagespropheten betrifft, kannst du, wenn du wieder „gesund" bist, auch einfach sagen, daß das alles für dich zuviel war und du davon nichts mehr hören möchtest... Sie können dich nicht zu einem Interview zwingen.

Sollte das Ministerium im Zuge des Beiseiteschaffens der Akten auch meine Akte vernichten, wird damit wenig Schaden angerichtet, da ohnehin niemand außer dir und Hadass in der Lage wäre, die echte Akte zu sehen. Ich bin realistisch genug, um zu wissen, daß sich das nicht ändern wird.

Ich muß gestehen, daß es mir ein diebisches Vergnügen bereitet, zu lesen, daß Harry den Ladies beinahe erlegen ist... Ich bezweifel, daß Hadass ihm gegenüber das gleiche Verständnis aufbringen würde, daß sie mir gegenüber hatte – denn ihre Gefühle für Harry sind anderer Natur...

Die Mädchen im Schleier sollen sich keine Gedanken machen, was die Finanzen betrifft. Sie sollen einfach die ruhigen Tage genießen und sich ein bißchen erholen. Ja... ihre Geschichten füllen Bücher. Und es wären keine romantischen Bücher. In keinem davon kommt der weiße Prinz vor, den sie alle sich für ihr Leben gewünscht haben. Ich habe irgendwann aufgehört, über diese Geschichten nachzudenken, denn wenn man zuviele davon hört, kann man manchmal nicht mehr weitermachen, weil man sich nach dem Sinn fragt, wenn man erkennt, daß man nicht allen helfen kann.

Wenn ihr ein Todessertreffen einberuft, dann teile den Todessern mit, daß sie wissen, daß ich keinerlei Gewalt wünsche und daß es ihre Aufgabe ist, dafür zu sorgen, daß in der Nokturngasse Ruhe herrscht. Ich hätte konkrete Pläne, mit denen ich die Nokturngasse gegen das Ministerium lenken werde. Und ich wünschte nicht, daß mir irgendwelche Revolten aus meinen eigenen Reihen dabei einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Ich gedenke, meinen Einfluß konkreter als bisher auszuweiten und ich sei äußerste ärgerlich, daß man mich in diesem Unterfangen stört, nur weil man glaubt, das Ministerium habe in seinem albernen Versuch eine Chance gehabt. Frage sie danach, ob sie mir nicht zugetraut hätten, solch einen Angriff abzuwehren. Zitiere mich, wenn ich dir nun sage: „Was stört es die Eiche, wenn sich die Sau daran kratzt?" Dieser Ausspruch wird sie erheitern und das ist notwendig, damit sie sich wieder erhaben fühlen. Todesser werden vor allem dann gefährlich, wenn sie sich erniedrigt fühlen. Die meisten sind Todesser geworden um genau dem für immer zu entgehen. Auf nichts anderes reagieren sie so empfindlich. Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche. Sie sollen sich nicht so aufregen und stattdessen lieber etwas Nützliches tun – und für Ruhe sorgen.

Die Bilder, die ich dir schickte für die Zeitung – vielleicht kannst du Duplikate anfertigen und sie so auf mehrere Blätter verteilen... Und mit deinem vollkommen unnötigen Kommentar hast du es tatsächlich geschafft, einen Mann dem man nachsagt, daß er über keine Emotionen verfügt, erröten zu lassen. Wenn DAS jemand gesehen hätte, wäre ich bald das Gespött des ganzen Hauses... Ich liebe dich, du verrückte, emotionsgeladene, unfassbar offene Hermine.

Ich habe Hadass ebenfalls einen Brief geschrieben, in dem ich sie nach dieser Ungereimtheit frage. Ich bin nicht sicher, daß ich eine Antwort bekommen werde. Wenn sie nicht sprechen will, dann tut sie es nicht. Aber ich werde abwarten.

Ich habe mich heute morgen dann doch nicht hingelegt, sondern bin meinem normalen Tagwerk nachgegangen. Dementsprechend legt sich nun eine geradezu wohlige Müdigkeit auf mich und es zieht mich ins Bett.

Ich werde mich schlafenlegen und mit deiner Liebe in mir, gestärkt in den morgigen Tage gehen.

In Liebe

Dein Severus


	141. Chapter 141

**Kapitel 141**

* * *

24. Oktober, London

Herr Professor Snape,

ich kann es kaum fassen!

Ich kann kaum fassen, dass ich wieder hier sitze und an Sie schreibe!

Es ist nicht gerade so, als hätte ich nichts anderes zu tun, wissen Sie?

Aber diese Sache hier ist mir wichtig!

Herrgott, Sie schaffen es immer noch, dass ich mich wie damals auf Hogwarts fühle - es gab nicht nur den _berühmten_ Potter, Professor Snape.

Haben Sie eigentlich jemals gesehen, wie die mich fertiggemacht haben? Ja, doch, das haben Sie - und Sie haben es genossen!

Wenn jemand wissen müsste, wie es einem ergeht, wenn man von anderen fertiggemacht wird, dann doch wohl Sie.

Ich habe oft darüber nachgedacht, was ich in Ihrem Denkarium damals gesehen habe. Diese Sache steht bis heute zwischen uns. Sie glauben, ich hätte es genossen, dies zu sehen. Das stimmt nicht. Ich war sehr erschreckt damals, denn das Gefühl, das sie dabei haben mussten, war mir unangenehm vertraut. Aber es widerstrebte mir zutiefst, eine Verbindung zwischen uns zu sehen - und als dann Sirius starb...

Das sind alte Geschichten, und Sie sind heute weder der Zaubertrankmeister, der Vergnügen daran hat, wenn die Klasse mich auslacht, noch sind Sie der kleine Junge, der hilflos zusehen muss, wenn seine Mutter weint.

Sie sind heute Lord Snape, der Unantastbare!

Gerade wegen dem was Sie heute sind, war es als echtes Kompliment gemeint, dass ich einen Menschen in Ihnen sehe.

Glauben Sie mir ruhig, dass viele hier auf dem Festland glauben, Sie seien eine Art Reinkarnation von Voldemort und alles andere als menschlich.

Aber ich weiß es besser. Die Summe der Dinge, die Sie erlebten, hat Sie zu dem gemacht, was Sie heute sind - mächtig, aber einsam.

Ja, der dämliche Potter hat das begriffen, Sir!

Die beiden Frauen, um die sich unser Leben dreht, sind bei mir - nicht bei Ihnen. Das soll keine Provokation sein - und auch kein Mitleid - es ist eine Tatsache. Und wenn ich nun mal alle Gefühle Ihnen gegenüber beiseite lasse, die mich mein ganzes Leben über begleitet haben, und mich in Ihre Lage versetzte, was Hadass und Hermine angeht, dann komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass es mir aufrichtig Leid tut, dass Ihnen die Möglichkeit genommen ist, den wichtigsten Personen Ihres Lebens nahe zu sein.

Zudem möchte ich Sie an eine andere Tatsache erinnern, die Sie vermutlich nicht vergessen haben - aber ich möchte es trotzdem wenigstens einmal aussprechen.

Hadass, Sie und ich, sind allein schon durch unser Blut miteinander verbunden.

Sie wissen sicher inzwischen, dass Hadass Blut etwas ganz Besonderes ist. Als ich ihr damals durch mein Blut zu neuem Leben verhalf, wusste ich noch nicht, wie wichtig sie in meinem Leben werden würde. Und nun - ob es Ihnen gefällt oder nicht - hat sich Hadass und mein Blut mit dem Ihren vermischt.

Ich frage mich seitdem des Öfteren, ob mir dieser Umstand gefällt, glauben Sie mir!

Aber wenn ich es nüchtern betrachte, dann hat es keinem von uns geschadet!

Ja, ich gebe zu, dass es Hadass war, die mich darauf aufmerksam machte und auch darauf, dass mein Stolz eine feine Sache ist...für einen Schüler - nicht für einen Mann.

Also greife ich Ihre ausgestreckte Hand in der Hoffnung, dass Sie es als eine ehrliche Geste erkennen.

Und Sir - ich bin nicht mein Vater.

Harry Potter

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

24. Oktober, London

Ja, mein geliebter Severus,

du hast mir geschrieben, wie du den ersten Sonnenaufgang auf Hogwarts als Lehrer erlebt hast.

Es war auf meine Frage, welches dein schönstes Erlebnis war.

Es ist lange her, dass wir dieses 'Spiel' spielten - ich fragte, du fordertest.

Wenn ich daran denke, wie du eine Strähne meines Haares gefordert hast, dann spüre ich heute noch die Verwirrung darüber.

Heute gehöre ich dir mit Haut und Haar und es gibt niemandem dem ich lieber 'gehören' würde.

Ich war letzte Nacht in der Spähre.

Natürlich war ich enttäuscht, weil du nicht zugegen warst. Das Feuer hat mich dorthin befohlen, um mir einige Dinge zu erläutern und ich war sehr überrascht, als ich dort ein Gefäß voller Blut vorfand. Es war eine vollständige Imitation von Hadass Blut. Das Feuer wollte, dass ich verstand, was es so einzigartig macht.

Hadass weiß um ihre Fähigkeiten, doch sie weiß nicht, dass sie wirklich einzigartig ist. Der Horkrux hat ihr Blut verändert. Hadass Blut war auch zuvor schon von besonderer Art. In Dumbledores Genen wurde das Erbgut durch den Stein der Weisen verändert. In dem Moment, als sie zu einem lebenden Gefäß wurde, hat ihr Blut nochmals eine Transformation erfahren, die es zu einer Mischung werden ließ, die jeden Heiltrank ob seiner Unvollkommenheit schlecht dastehen lässt. Doch sie heilt keine körperlichen Schäden oder Verletzungen. Was sie heilt ist die kränkelnde Seele. Wir wissen, dass eine kranke Seele ebenfalls den Körper krank machen kann, insofern heilt sie natürlich auch den Körper indirekt.

Ich habe mit ihrem Blut experimentiert und mir ist klar, dass es fähig ist, sich einen Weg in jedes Lebewesen zu bahnen und dort seine Wirkung zu entfalten.

Hadass ist somit die größte Heilerin, die die Welt je gesehen hat - und je sehen wird.

Vielleicht, wenn sie Kinder bekommen könnte...doch dies ist nicht möglich und so wird es nicht möglich sein, diese einzigartige Wirkung weiterzuvererben.

Draco hat nicht nur Hadass Leben auf diese Weise verwirkt, er hat auch Unzähligen die Chance genommen, in Zukunft durch einen Menschen wie Hadass gerettet werden zu können.

Verzeih - in den letzten Zeilen sprach die Forscherin aus mir!

Ich wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dass Hadass diesem Zwecke dienen sollte - und mir ist nun klar, warum sie nicht gern von ihrer Fähigkeit spricht.

Dass sie es dennoch tat, macht mich sehr glücklich, weil sie mir damit einen unendlichen Vertrauensbeweis ausgesprochen hat.

Sie hat mich gebeten, dir die Dinge zu schreiben, die sie mir erzählte. Sie möchte es nicht selbst tun, damit du nicht den Eindruck bekommst, du seist ihr etwas schuldig für das, was sie dir aus Liebe schenkte.

Das ist ihr sehr wichtig, Severus! Sie will keinen Dank - sie sagt, jeder Dank ließe es zu etwas Besonderem werden, doch es sei nichts Besonderes für sie gewesen, weil sie immer nur wollte, dass es dir gut geht.

Sie tat dies durch viele Dinge, und ihr Blut sei nicht das einzige, was dich immer wieder hat aufstehen lassen. Sie hat Recht, nicht wahr? Ich kann ihren Wunsch verstehen, nicht auf diese Komponente reduziert zu werden...wie ich es in der Spähre tat.

Erst recht, nachdem sie mir erzählte, wie alles angefangen hat. Hadass wusste natürlich nicht um ihre Heilwirkung. Als man sie in die Minen gebracht hatte, war sie auf Gedeih und Verderb ihren Mitgefangenen ausgesetzt. Sie war noch ein Kind, Severus. Doch es gab einen, der sie beschützte und dafür sorgte, dass die anderen ihre Finger von ihr ließen.

Dieser junge Mann sprach nicht, ebenfalls schien er keine Emotionen zu haben. Nur wenn jemand Hadass zu nahe kam, dann konnte er regelrecht handgreiflich werden. Er und Hadass waren die einzigen, die man in den Unterkünften ließ, wenn die anderen zur Arbeit gerufen wurden.

Man ging wohl davon aus, dass er sie nicht anrühren würde, weil man glaubte, dass er auch in sexueller Hinsicht keinerlei Gefühle hätte.

Dem war wohl in der Tat so - aber es gab ein anderes Gefühl, das noch stärker ausgeprägt war und das Hadass fast zum Verhängnis wurde.

Dieser Mann hatte einen der Wärter angegriffen, als dieser in pädophiler Gier auf unzüchtige Weise nach Hadass jungem Körper fasste.

Die Rache folgte auf dem Fuße - durch Essensentzug.

Hadass versuchte ihm Essen aufzubewahren, doch was sie nicht aß, nahmen ihr die anderen ab, ohne dass sie eine Chance hatte es zu verhindern.

Er hielt durch - recht lange sogar, doch schließlich war sein Geist durch den Hunger noch verwirrter als zuvor. Hadass sagt, sie konnte es kommen sehen, doch welche Chance hatte sie, es zu verhindern?

Als die anderen eines Morgens zur Arbeit abgeholt worden waren, drehte ihr Beschützer durch. Er griff ihr Handgelenk, biss hinein und trank ihr Blut.

Sie glaubte, er würde das ganze Leben aus ihr heraussaugen, um seinen Hunger zu stillen, doch er ließ nach einigen Schlucken von ihr ab.

Als er sich über den blutverschmierten Mund wischte, konnte sie sehen, wie sein Blick sich veränderte. In die sonst so ausdruckslosen Augen trat Leben. Er sah sie lange an, bevor er sagte: "Niemand darf davon erfahren!" Sie ist sich bis heute nicht sicher, ob er seine Tat meinte, oder die Wirkung, die ihr Blut erzielte.

Sie hatte seine Seele geheilt. Dieser Mann spielte seine alte Rolle noch einige Tage, indem er sich in dunkle Ecken drückte, so dass niemand sehen konnte, dass er geheilt war.

Als der Wärter abermals Hadass packte, sprang ihr Beschützer aus seinem Versteck und griff ihn an. Er starb, als der Wärter - der diesmal vorsichtiger gewesen war - ihm die Lanze direkt durch die Brust bohrte. Hadass sah ihn sterben und er wiederholte seine warnenden Worte, bevor sein Blick wieder leer wurde.

Hadass aber ließ ihre Hand über die Klinge des Wärters gleiten. Der Schmerz war nichts gegen das, was sie gerade noch empfunden hatte, als ihr Beschützer starb. Sie stieß seinem Mörder ihre blutige Hand direkt ins Gesicht.

Der Mann verhöhnte sie, ob sie glaube, sich auf diese Art vor ihm schützen zu können, doch er wandte sich ab und rührte sie von diesem Tag nie wieder an.

Als Hadass schließlich von dir von dem Horkrux befreit wurde, spürte sie, wie ihr Blut sich abermals veränderte. Die heilende Wirkung hatte sich intensiviert und es reichen bereits wenige Tropfen, um seine Magie zu entfalten.

Dennoch wissen wir in welcher Gefahr sie wäre, wenn es jemand herausfände, der sich dieses einzigartigen Lebenssaftes bedienen wollte, um damit Reichtum zu erlangen.

Hadass ist kein Versuchsobjekt - und die Nacht in der Spähre hat mir paradoxerweise erst gezeigt, wie sehr ich verhindern muss, dass es jemals so weit kommt.

Die Nacht als Draco sie vergewaltigte...sie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits tot. Wäre sie es nicht gewesen, so hätte ihr Blut ihn vielleicht heilen können - welche Krankheit er auch immer in sich trug...und ich bin überzeugt, dass es eine Art von Krankheit gewesen sein muss - hätte sie sonst vielleicht aus ihm vertreiben können.

Aber dieses Schwein hat sie so brutal behandelt, dass ihr Blut auf ihn keine Wirkung mehr zeigte.

Doch sie hat es letztendlich überlebt - er nicht - das ist alles was heute zählt!

Hadass hat ihr Blut immer wieder benutzt, um dich zu beruhigen. Es waren kleine Mengen, die sie dir mit Hingabe in die Kopfhaut massierte, während sie deine Haare wusch. Es war wohl eine größere Menge, in der Nacht, als du sie geschlagen hast. Dies war einer der Gründe, warum sie immer wieder zu dir kam. Sie konnte nicht an dich herankommen, ohne dass du bemerkt hättest, dass es ihr Blut war, das sie dir zukommen ließ.

Doch als du sie geschlagen hast, war es plötzlich so einfach. Es war die Nähe und das Blut aus ihren Wunden, das dich schließlich beruhigte.

Es muss schrecklich sein, dies zu hören.

Es tut mir leid, dass du es von mir erfährst - aber wie gesagt, kann ich Hadass Wunsch, dass sie kein Wort von dir darüber hören will, gut verstehen.

Sie war bei dir - sie war für dich da - auf welche Art sie dies tat, ist nicht von Bedeutung. Nur dass es ihr freier Wille war, zählt!

Ich möchte heute nicht noch mehr schreiben, Severus, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass du über diese Dinge nun ohnehin genug nachzudenken hast und mir geht es ehrlich gesagt nicht anders.

Nur soviel möchte ich noch sagen. Ich habe Thomas zu Madam Pomfrey gebracht. Sie hat uns nicht viel Hoffnung gemacht, aber sie möchte einen Trank versuchen, den sie seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt hat und der einige Tage braucht, um seine Wirkung zu entfalten. Wir sollen am Wochenende wiederkommen. Wir werden das Todessertreffen auf jeden Fall früher einberufen müssen. Aber die Hoffnung, dass der Trank vielleicht Wirkung zeigen wird, hat sich positiv bei Thomas bemerkbar gemacht. Zumindest deute ich sein Verhalten so.

In Liebe, Hermine


	142. Chapter 142

**Kapitel 142**

* * *

24. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Mr. Potter,

Ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, was Sie mir mit Ihrem Brief sagen wollen. Sie haben Recht, daß die Dinge, die Sie auflisten, alte Geschichten sind. Wollten Sie mir nur noch einmal vor Augen führen, was für ein armer Junge Sie waren, mit Ihren besten, grenzenlos loyalen Freunden, Ihrer Fangemeinde und dem Lehrerstab, der geschlossen hinter Ihnen und Ihrer Aufgabe stand? Sie wollen doch nicht wirklich auf die Nebenwirkungen Ihres Stellenwerts innerhalb Ihres Hauses aufmerksam machen, oder? Glauben Sie wirklich, daß es einem Neville, einer Hermine, einem Ron oder einer Luna besser ging als Ihnen? Mir ging es in meiner Jugend nicht besser und nicht schlechter als allen anderen Gleichaltrigen auch. Ich hatte nur kein Interesse daran, Sie diese Dinge sehen zu lassen. Zum Teil übrigens, um Sie nicht zufälligerweise sehen zu lassen, was für ein toller Hecht Ihr Vater war. Mir ist durchaus geläufig, daß Sie nicht Ihr Vater sind. Wäre dem so, würde Voldemort inzwischen regieren.

Und so wie ich es akzeptiere, daß Sie mir ein Kompliment machen, wenn sie mich als „Mensch" bezeichnen, so sollten Sie es als Kompliment akzeptieren, wenn ich bestätige, daß Sie nicht Ihr Vater sind.

Und auch wenn ich wirklich sehr hoffe, daß sich Ihr Blut nicht mit meinem vermischt, sondern lediglich meinen Magen-Darm-Trakt passiert hat, erkenne ich Ihre ehrliche Geste und sehe den Krieg zwischen uns damit als beendet an.

Hochachtungsvoll

Severus Snape

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

24. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor,

Meine geliebte Hermine,

ich danke dir sehr, für die Informationen die du mir über Hadass gegeben hast und ich frage mich, wie du sie dazu gebracht hast, dir all dies zu erzählen. Ich war ihr offenbar doch nicht so nah, wie ich geglaubt hatte. Ich habe sie oft nach der Zeit damals gefragt, aber sie hat mir nie davon erzählt. Du bist halt ein ganz besonderer Mensch, Hermine. Sie scheint sich sehr, sehr wohl bei dir zu fühlen und darüber bin ich froh.

Zu erkennen, was sie mit mir getan hat, zu begreifen, warum sie damals immer wieder zu mir gekommen ist... die neuen Fakten kennend ist es so offensichtlich... so einfach... daß ich mich frage, wie ich es nicht selbst erkennen konnte. Spätestens nach ihrem Fortgehen, wenn ich allein versucht habe, mich zum Beispiel im Bad zu entspannen, hätte mir klar werden müssen, daß sie mir nicht einfach nur die Haare gewaschen hat.

Niemals darf jemand davon erfahren, daß sie diese Kraft besitzt. Sie wäre in der Tat auf der Stelle in großer Gefahr.

Nachdem ich dies alles nun weiß, verstehe ich einiges von dem, was in der letzten Zeit in mir vorging, deutlich besser. Ich kann also davon ausgehen, daß sich die Probleme die sich in meinem Geist verstärken nicht einfach von alleine „wieder legen" werden, wie ich es gehofft hatte, sondern daß ich einen anderen Weg finden muß, dagegen anzugehen. Nun gut. Es ging damals, es wird wieder gehen.

Aber es ist richtig, daß es nicht nur diese Nächte im Bad waren, die mich gehalten haben. Es war ihre Gegenwart, die Atmosphäre die das Haus hatte, wenn sie hier war. Das leichte, sinnbildliche Glitzern, daß sie in der Luft hinterließ, wenn sie einen Raum verließ, die Ruhe, die in einen einkehrte, wenn sie einen ansah. Ja... dieser Blick... den ich anfangs kaum ertragen konnte...

Doch wenden wir uns von einer sehr, sehr wichtigen Frau in meinem Leben zur wichtigsten Frau in eben diesem, zu Hermine Jane Granger.

Die Strähne deines Haares... sie liegt vor mir, gehalten von der Schleife, die Hadass darumgebunden hat, und meine Finger berühren sie oft, während ich an dich schreibe. Ich weiß nicht, welcher Teufel mich damals geritten hat, dir ein derart intimes Pfand für deine Frage abzuverlangen. Aber ich wollte etwas Greifbares von dir. Einen Beweis dafür, daß es dich noch gibt. Einen Beweis dafür, daß die Frau, die ich als meinen Lehrling auserkoren hatte, noch da war, daß es wirklich die Frau war, für die ich den Ring auch nach all den Jahren noch stets mit mir herumgetragen hatte, die da plötzlich Interesse an den Umständen meiner Verurteilung zeigte. Daß ich obendrein über die Strähne überprüfen konnte, ob du selbst tatsächlich die Absenderin der Briefe bist, war ein kleiner Nebenbonus. Aber eigentlich hatte ich keinen Zweifel daran, daß es wirklich du warst, die mir schrieb. Es war zu offensichtlich dein Tonfall...

Aber nun zu einigen Fakten zur aktuellen Lage, die dich interessieren dürften. Ich hatte, wie angekündigt, gestern abend noch ein Schreiben an die Händler der Nokturngasse gesandt. Die ersten sechs haben mir heute bereits geantwortet. Und die Antworten waren durch die Reihe positiv! Sie haben mir nicht nur aufgelistet, welche Handelsgüter sie zur Verfügung haben, sondern auch, auf welche sie Zugriff hätten, wenn außergewöhnlichere Umstände es erforderten. Obendrein haben sie mir, wie ich gebeten hatte, mitgeteilt, an welchen Waren sie konkret interessiert wären. Der Start ist gemacht, Hermine. Gemessen an den Verhandlungen die ich handelstechnisch üblicherweise führe, ist dies zwar vernachlässigbarer, zeitaufwändiger und, zumindest für mich, unrentabler Kleinkram, aber in diesem Fall geht es nicht darum, Geld zu verdienen, sondern die Sache dazu zu nutzen, daß Frieden einkehrt und das scheint zu funktionieren. Sie haben zugesagt, daß sie sich ab sofort nicht mehr an den Aufwiegeleien beteiligen werden. Sie informierten mich auch darüber, daß einige ihrer Kollegen aus den anderen Geschäften bereits dabei seien, ähnliche Aufstellungen zu machen, wie sie es getan haben, daß es bei ihnen nur ein wenig länger dauern würden und sie baten für diese um meine Geduld. Die Renitenten, die danach noch übrig bleiben, sollten durch den Einfluß der Todesser ruhig gestellt werden können. Habt ihr das Todessertreffen schon einberufen?

Hast du Neuigkeiten von Emanuelle? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß zumindest ihre unmittelbaren Wächter ihr inzwischen aus der Hand fressen. Ich weiß, daß du sie einmal für ihre Ausstrahlung gehaßt hast... vielleicht kann ihr diese hier helfen? Zuzutrauen ist es ihr, daß sie sie eiskalt einsetzt. Aber vielleicht ist sie auch etwas vorsichtiger und sitzt die Sache einfach aus. Ich hoffe, daß es ihr gut geht. Und ich hoffe auch, daß die Mädchen sich ein wenig beruhigen konnten. Kann ich davon ausgehen, daß die Libido der örtlichen Männer sich bereits von dem Schock der Verhaftungen erholt hat und der eine oder andere Gast seinen Weg in den Siebten Schleier zurückgefunden hat?

Oder hat das Ministerium weitere Verhaftungen vorgenommen? Konntest du bei der Zeitung irgendetwas erreichen?

Und wie geht es Thomas inzwischen? Es ist gut, daß ihr bei Poppy gewesen seid. Ich ahne, welchen Trank sie versucht und warne Thomas jetzt schon einmal vor den Nebenwirkungen. Die Wunde zu bekommen war dagegen wahrscheinlich ein Spaziergang. Aber wenn es das ist, was ich glaube, ist es auch höchst effektiv. Ich wünsche mir sehr, daß er so wirkt, wie Thomas es sich erhofft.

Harry hat mir noch einmal geschrieben. Wir haben uns gegenseitig noch einmal bestätigt, daß wir Frieden schließen. Nun bleibt abzuwarten, ob sich daraus etwas Positives entwickelt.

Hat er inzwischen etwas Neues über die Akten herausbekommen, die das Ministerium aus dem Weg haben wollte? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß die Verhandlungsunterlagen von damals im Haus verblieben sind. Und, auch wenn es, wie ich schon schrieb, eigentlich keinen Unterschied macht, halte ich es inzwischen für unwahrscheinlich, daß man meine oder Malfoys Akte vernichtet, da sie Beweis für unsere Unmenschlichkeit sind.

Hermine – es gibt noch etwas, das ich dir erzählen möchte, das ich mir selbst noch nicht nicht erklären kann – allerdings gedenke ich, das Rätsel in absehbarer Zeit zu lösen. Als ich heute morgen in mein Büro kam, fand ich eine kleine Leinwand in meinem Büro. Ungerahmt, die Ölfarbe noch frisch. Man sagte mir, es habe, ohne eine weitere Notiz vor dem Haupttor gestanden.

Die Leinwand zeigt ein wunderschönes Portrait von dir.

Ich denke, wenn es von dir geschickt worden wäre, hättest du mir irgendeinen Hinweis zukommen lassen.

Zumal die Farben noch so frisch sind, daß man es höchstens auf magischem Wege einpacken könnte, ohne daß es verwischt.

Ich vermute, daß es, wenn nicht aus diesem Haus, so aber doch von dieser Insel stammt... Ich weiß aber nicht, von wem, wie dieser Jemand auf diese Idee gekommen ist und noch viel weniger, woher er die Vorlage hat. Ich sende dir eine kleine, magische Papierkopie zu, damit du mir vielleicht sagen kannst, ob du darüber irgendetwas weißt? Das Original ist etwa vierzig Zentimeter im Quadrat groß.

Auf der einen Seite kann ich den Blick kaum von diesem Bild nehmen, weil es deine Schönheit so wunderbar eingefangen hat, auf der anderen Seite bin ich beunruhigt.

Möglicherweise wollte mir nur jemand eine Freude bereiten – aber dann verstehe ich nicht, woher er die Information hat, DASS mir ein Bild von dir Freude bereiten würde und ich verstehe ebenfalls nicht, warum er oder sie sich dann nicht zu erkennen gibt. Es ist übrigens kein magisches Portrait, was mich sehr beruhigt – aber das ganze noch einmal seltsam aussehen läßt.

Aber wie auch immer... nachdem es nun dutzende von Überprüfungen hinter sich gebracht hat, ob es in irgendeiner Form dazu dienen soll, mich auszuspionieren, steht es nun in meinem Büro, so daß ich es gut sehen kann und trocknet, damit ich es in ein paar Tagen einrahmen lassen kann.

Es tut gut, dich anzusehen...

Ich liebe dich

Dein Severus


	143. Chapter 143

_Heute gibt es ein frühes Update und auch morgen wird das Kapitel schon im Laufe des Nachmittags online gehen!_

****

**Kapitel 143**

* * *

25. Oktober, London 

Mein geliebter Severus,

dein letzter Brief hat mich sehr nachdenklich gemacht. Wer könnte dir nur dieses Bild geschickt haben? Von mir stammt es nicht, und ich fühle mich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass jemand scheinbar sowohl über das Wissen verfügt, wie nahe wir uns stehen, noch dass er/oder sie dir ein Bild von mir zukommen lässt.

Es beunruhigt mich sehr.

Da du es bereits intensiv untersucht hast, wird es wohl harmlos sein, doch finde ich es unheimlich, wenn jemand so etwas macht, ohne einen Hinweis auf seine Identität zu geben. Trägt es wirklich kein Namenskürzel, wie es bei Gemälden üblich ist? Auf dem Bild, welches du mir geschickt hast, ist nichts zu sehen.

Ich hoffe sehr, diese Sache klärt sich noch und stellt sich als nette Geste heraus - aber von wem?

Meine Gedanken kreisen die ganze Zeit darum, ohne dass ich zu einem echten Ergebnis komme.

Wenn es jemand von der Insel war, so kommen nur eine Handvoll Leute in Frage. Doch sie alle scheinen mir kaum ein Interesse daran zu haben, dass du ein Bildnis von mir erhälst.

Ich hoffe nur, dass dies nicht wieder ein Sympathiebeweis von Lucius Malfoy ist - seine Sympathie ist nicht gerade das, was mir ruhige Nächte beschert.

Die kommende Nacht wird wohl ohnehin nicht ruhig werden. Der Termin für das Todessertreffen ist heute bei Sonnenuntergang. Treffpunkt ist wie immer das Hotel in der Nokturngasse. Thomas wird mich begleiten. Ich bin sehr nervös, Severus. Ich war so froh, all die letzten Male nur im Hintergrund zu sein und Thomas weitestgehend das Feld zu überlassen.

In der Nokturngasse ist Frieden eingekehrt. Nicht zuletzt sicher durch deine finanziellen Zuwendungen. Die Geschäftsleute haben die Läden wieder geöffnet und auch der Hinkende Wolf ist wieder in Betrieb. Der Wirt hat seine Krankheit auskuriert und offensichtlich haben auch die Kunden wieder Durst.

Und nicht nur Durst scheinen die Leute zu haben, denn seit gestern Abend herrscht auch hier im Schleier reger Betrieb. Ich sorge für die Organisation und sehe zu, dass alles friedlich abläuft. In der Nacht hatte ich etwas Ärger mit einem Kunden, der unzufrieden war und sein Geld zurückverlangte. Er fuchtelte aufgebracht mit seiner Geldbörse herum und ich konnte seinen Ausweis sehen. Du wirst nicht glauben, wen wir da als Gast hatten. Es war Chester Andrews!

Ich gab ihm sein Geld und er verließ, ohne ein weiteres Wort, das Haus. Ich weiß, dass ich mich mehr dafür hätte einsetzen müssen, dass er bezahlt - aber ich war einfach nur in Sorge, dass er eine Verbindung zwischen uns herstellt.

Emanuelles Anhörung findet erst in der nächsten Woche statt. Es scheint mir wie reine Schikane, zumindest hoffe ich, dass es so ist und man ihr nicht durch gefälschte Beweise etwas zur Last legen kann.

Es geht ihr ganz gut. Ob die Wärter ihrer Ausstrahlung erliegen weiß ich nicht, aber es würde mich nicht wundern. Sie hat mich gebeten auch weiterhin im Schleier zu bleiben, wenn ich es irgendwie möglich machen kann. Emanuelle meint, dass allein meine Anwesenheit den Mädchen Ruhe geben würde und sie darauf angewiesen wären eine Ansprechpartnerin zu haben. Thomas sei für diesen Job nicht die richtige Person - dafür sei er zu nah an den Mädchen dran...spaßige Bemerkung übrigens.

Überhaupt stelle ich fest, dass er auffällig oft mit einem der Mädchen verschwindet. Ja, vielleicht ist das sein Ventil, um mit seiner derzeitigen 'Nutzlosigkeit' klarzukommen. Aber es gibt noch mehr, das mich stutzig macht. Er hat mich gefragt - als er mit Giselle gerade verschwinden wollte - ob ich nicht Lust hätte mitzukommen. Es klang fast so, als wolle er mich auffordern, mit ihnen gemeinsam nur etwas trinken zu gehen. Als ich verneinte, fragte er wie nebenbei: "Ein anderes mal vielleicht?"

Ich glaube ich habe genickt - ich weiß nicht mehr.

Aber warum wundere ich mich überhaupt? Er hat mir deutlich gesagt, dass er mich gerne noch einmal so sähe wie in der Sphäre.

Ach, Severus, ich schreibe dir dies und weiß doch genau, dass du mir sagen wirst, dass ich tun soll, wonach ich mich sehne. Wirst du mir dies sagen? Überlege gut, denn es könnte sein, dass ich deinem Rat folgen werde.

Die Bilder, die du mir geschickt hast, habe ich vervielfältigt und sie an die entsprechenden Zeitungen geschickt. Ich bin gespannt, ob man sie abdrucken wird.

Das Ministerium verhält sich im Moment auffällig still.

Ich habe heute mittag Harry darauf angesprochen, als er Hadass zu einem herbstlichen Spaziergang abholen wollte.

Er sagte, er müsse ebenfalls abwarten in welche Richtung man dort agieren würde. Scheinbar passt es denen nicht in den Kram, dass es in der Nokturngasse wieder friedlich zugeht. Wenn sie nun erneut dort einfallen, dann sähe es aus, als hätten sie beim ersten mal ihren Job nicht richtig gemacht. Also wird man sich wohl eine neue Vorgehensweise überlegen. Schon allein aus diesem Grund ist es wichtig, dass die Todesser sich still verhalten - sonst wird die Gewalt erneut eskalieren - und wer weiß, wen es diesmal trifft.

Es gab noch etwas, das Harry sagte...es war, als Hadass noch einmal hinauf ging, um sich ein Tuch zu holen.

Er sagte: "Schmink dir ab, dass ich jemals etwas in Snapes verfickter Akte sehen werde, was du dort gesehen haben willst."

Severus, was hast du ihm nur geschrieben?

Du sagst, ihr hättet Frieden geschlossen.

Vielleicht wieder eines der männlichen Rituale, bei denen mir der Durchblick fehlt?

Mir scheint das nämlich gar nicht so!

Ich schätze, es ist besser, wenn ihr euch nicht mehr schreibt. Aber wie gesagt, vielleicht fehlt mir auch einfach nur das richtige Verständnis der Dinge.

Ich liebe dich,

deine Hermine


	144. Chapter 144

_Ihr wißt, daß wir eigentlich nicht warnen - vor diesem Kapitel tue ich es trotzdem...  
vorsicht... nichts für zarte Gemüter..._

* * *

**Kapitel 144**

* * *

26. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Meine geliebte Hermine,

Das Bild von dir steht noch immer neben meinem Schreibtisch im Regal und ich habe nach wie vor keine Ahnung, wer es gemalt haben könnte oder wer es mir geschickt hat. Geheuer ist mir das ebenfalls nicht. Es gibt kein Namenskürzel und auch ansonsten bietet es keinen Nachweis auf seine Herkunft. Aber ich habe es, wie schon geschrieben, eindringlichst untersucht und es sollte keine Gefahr darstellen. Mein erster Gedanke ging ebenfalls sofort zu Malfoy, weil er inzwischen mitbekommen hat, daß wir Kontakt zueinander haben. Er weiß allerdings nicht, wie dieser Kontakt aussieht. Eine Vermutung wäre, daß er über seine eigenen Kontakte zum Festland mitbekommen hat, was du im Ministerium ausgesagt hast – vielleicht glaubt er, ich könne es als eine Art Trophäe sehen, wenn er glaubt, daß ich dich tatsächlich so behandelt habe, wie du es vorgegeben hast. Ich weiß es nicht... es ist nur eine von unzähligen Möglichkeiten.

Ich hoffe, daß du die letzte Nacht gut herumgebracht hast und das Treffen gut gelaufen ist. Ich bin froh, daß ihr dafür nicht in diese Minenfeld hineinmußtet, das die Nokturngasse vor kurzem noch war. Ich habe bislang übrigens noch kaum Zuwendungen getätigt. Erstaunlicherweise haben einige der Händler, die es nicht gar so hart getroffen hatte, darauf verzichtet, sich von mir etwas geben zu lassen und haben sich lediglich für das Angebot bedankt. Heute sind weitere Auflistungen von Händlern gekommen, die in meine Handelswege eingebunden werden möchten.

Bestell dem Wirt des Hinkenden Wolfes bitte einen Gruß von mir. Ich freue mich, daß die Alkoholallergie überstanden ist. Eine unangenehme Krankheit für einen Wirt. Aber wie die Mehlstauballergie die Bäcker trifft, so trifft die Alkoholallergie die Wirte... Kuriositäten der Welt.

Daß ausgerechnet Chester Andrews im Siebten Schleier auftaucht ist schon ein starkes Stück. Du hast gut daran getan, kein Aufsehen zu erregen und ihn einfach wieder gehen zu lassen. Ich frage mich, ob er auch dann noch frei herumlaufen wird, wenn das Ministerium erkennt, daß die Kontakte, die er ihnen gegeben hat, nutzloser Kram sind.

Daß Thomas nicht der richtige Mann ist, um den Siebten Schleier zu führen, steht außer Frage. Der Wirt darf niemals selbst sein bester Gast sein – das Selbe gilt sicherlich für ein Bordell... und du weißt, daß Thomas nicht nur gerne den Service der Mädchen nutzt, sondern sich bei ihnen auch abreagiert. Das wäre gerade in der aktuellen Situation sehr unangebracht, wenn er das Haus gleichzeitig leitet.

Es hat dich wirklich stutzig gemacht, daß er dich gefragt hat, ob du mit Giselle und ihm gemeinsam etwas anfangen möchtest? Und ja – natürlich schreibe ich dir, daß du tun sollst, wonach du dich sehnst! In dieser Sache brauche ich auch nicht erst gut zu überlegen, wohlwissend, daß es sein kann, daß du dem Rat folgst.

Ich bin sicher, daß Emanuelle Recht hatte, daß du dem Haus und den Mädchen gut tun würdest. Du hast damals schon deinen Mitschülern gleichzeitig die Leviten gelesen und ihnen Mut gemacht, wenn es auf schwierige Aufgaben zuging. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß du diese Eigenschaft verloren haben solltest.

Ich hoffe sehr, daß nach Emanuelles Anhörung der Spuk für sie vorbei ist. Aber ich halte sie für klug genug, daß sie nicht für mich Partei ergreift, sondern ihr Leid über meine schlechte Behandlung klagt. Möglicherweise bringt sie sogar den Tag an, an dem ich den Schleier stillgelegt habe.

Was Harry betrifft... ich habe ihm definitiv geschrieben, daß ich den Krieg zwischen uns für beendet erkläre, aber ich gebe zu, daß ich dies, nach seinem zweiten Brief, vielleicht nicht so höflich getan habe, wie es möglich gewesen wäre. Nein, dies ist keines der „männlichen" Rituale – das ist einfach etwas zwischen Potter und mir. Wir werden nie Freunde werden, aber das ist auch nicht notwendig. Wir haben Frieden geschlossen. Das muß reichen.

Aber nun zu etwas ganz anderem.

Ich habe vorhin noch einmal durch die Briefe hindurchgeblättert, die du vor dem Angriff auf Malfoy Island geschrieben hattest und bin wieder auf etwas gestoßen, daß ich unbedingt beantworten wollte, wozu ich dann allerdings nicht mehr kam.

Du schriebst, daß du dich fragst, wo die Grenze zwischen Lust und Perversion liegt und du warst in Zweifel bezüglich deiner eigenen Phantasien geraten, weil du sie mit denen Malfoys verglichen hast und nicht benennen konntest, wo der Unterschied ist. Ich möchte dir den Unterschied nennen. Malfoy ist nicht dominant, er ist ein Sadist – und exakt dort liegt für mich die Grenze. Für mich kann es sehr erregend sein, einer Frau Lust zu verschaffen, indem ich sie dominiere. Der entscheidende Punkt dabei ist, daß sie dabei Lust empfindet. Malfoy hingegen wird davon erregt, daß sein Gegenüber auf eine Weise gequält wird, die nicht nur keine Lust hervorruft, sondern sogar verhindert, daß Lust empfunden werden kann. Er geilt sich am Leid des anderen auf, an dessen Schmerzen, an dessen Angst. Die Eskapade damals auf der Feier hat ihn angemacht, weil er in seinem Kopf, in seiner Phantasie die Freiwilligkeit dieser Frauen in einen Gewaltakt verwandelt hat, der keinerlei Einverständnis der Frauen gewollt hätte – im Gegenteil...

Aber nun schreibst du mir, daß du ähnliches erleben möchtest, wie das, was ich mit Emanuelle getan habe? Hermine... ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist, dies zu tun...

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Er blickte auf das, was er bislang geschrieben hatte und überlegte, wie er den Satz weiterführen sollte. Ihm fehlten die Worte. Und während er nachdachte, wurde ihm wieder bewußt, wie anstrengend der Tag gewesen und wie müde er nun war. Er stand auf, ging zum Sofa und setzte sich dort hin, während er über Hermines Wunsch nachdachte. Und ohne daß er es verhindern konnte, wurde seine Position in der gemütlichen Ecke entspannter und entspannter – und er schlief ein. 

Als er die Augen in der Sphäre öffnete, war sofort klar, daß er nicht zum Brauen hergebracht worden war. Das Feuer, das sich üblicherweise in der Mitte des Raumes befand, damit man einen Kessel darüber anbringen konnte, brannte warm in einem riesigen Kamin an einem der Wände. Davor stand ein großes Ledersofa mit einem Tisch. Er sah an sich herab und stellte verwundert fest, daß er nicht die Sphärenrobe trug, sondern die schwarze Kleidung, die er in Hogwarts stets getragen hatte. Als Hermine vor ihm auftauchte und beinahe nackt erschien unter dem weiten, fast durchsichtigen Umhang, ahnte er, wozu diese Sphärensession gedacht war.

Und es gefiel ihm nicht.

Aber die Art und Weise, wie Hermine sich erschrocken umsah, wie ihre Augen weit wurden, als sie erkannte, was er trug – und noch weiter, als ihr bewußt wurde, was sie trug, konnte er nicht verhelen, daß er auf ihre Reaktion gespannt war.

Sie blickte ihn an und die brennende Neugier in ihrem Blick zog sich wie Vorfreude durch seinen Körper.

„Du willst ein neues Spiel spielen, Hermine?"

Sie kam auf ihn zu uns lächelte ihn etwas verschämt an.

„Ja, ich möchte..."

„Sei still!", stoppte er sie sofort.

Hermine sah ihn verwundert an, verstummte aber auch.

„Du sprichst nur, wenn ich es dir sage. Ansonsten nickst du, oder du schüttelst den Kopf. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja, das habe ich.", antwortete sie ihm und mißachtete damit im gleichen Moment, was er ihr gesagt hatte.

Er holte aus und schlug sie ins Gesicht.

Es kam ihm vor, als beobachte er sich selbst dabei wie in Zeitlupe. Das was er da tat hatte nichts mit den Spielen zu tun, die Hermine wollte. Das hatte auch nichts mit einem Spiel zu tun, daß er wollte – und trotzdem hatte er sie geschlagen...

Hermine schrie auf und hielt sich erschrocken die Wange.

Er packte ihr Handgelenk und zog es gewaltsam zusammenpressend von ihrem Gesicht weg.

„Wenn du zu dumm bist, um die einfachsten Dinge zu begreifen, muß ich für dich halt das Denken übernehmen!"

Hermines Augen waren schreckensgeweitet und völlig verwirrt.

Er zog sie hart hinter sich her und brachte sie mit wenigen Schritten zu der Steinwand neben dem Kamin. Wie aus Zauberhand fand er dort in Kopfhöhe Schellen, in die er Hermines Handgelenke drückte, die so perplex war, daß sie sich dagegen nicht wehrte.

‚Hör auf...' tönte es in Snapes Kopf aber er baute sich nur vor Hermine auf und betrachtete sie abfällig.

„Du wolltest einen reinblütigen Zauberer, damit du deinen Wert ein wenig erhöhen kannst, nicht wahr? Hast du wirklich geglaubt, so einer nimmt dich für mehr als für einen netten Fick?"

Mit dem letzten Wort öffnete er den Verschluß des Umhangs und zog ihn mit einem harten Ruck hinter ihr hervor.

„Severus! Das kannst du nicht meinen! Was machst du?"

„Was? Jetzt schon weinerlich?", verhöhnte er sie.

‚Hör auf...' erklang wieder die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Du willst es Thomas also zusammen mit einem anderen Ding besorgen? Ja? Und du meinst, mir zu schreiben würde dich davon erlösen, daß du schweinische Phantasien hast? Verigss es."

Die ersten Tränen rannen ihr aus den Augen, die plötzlich nicht nur von Fassungslosigkeit, sondern auch von Entäuschung und Wut zugleich glühten.

„Du wolltest es immer wissen! Das hast du gesagt! Und was du hier mit mir machst kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Mach mich sofort wieder los!"

Ihr schöner, von der Aufregung durch die Situation leich schweißglänzender Körper wandte sich in den schweren Eisenschellen.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, daß du nur redest, wenn ich es dir sage.", fauchte er sie an.

‚Hör auf...!!' rief die ungewollte Stimme nun lauter in seinem Verstand, aber sie machte ihn nur wütend.

„Ich rede, wann ich es will!", schrie Hermine ihn an und beugte sich ihm so weit entgegen, wie die Eisenschellen es zuließen, die ihre Hände an der Wand hielten.

„Du tust...", ein Wisch mit seiner Hand und er hielt eine kurze, aber effektiv aussehende Lederpeitsche in der Hand „was ich dir sage...", flüsterte er zischend wie eine Schlange und schlug zu.

Er traf sie quer über den Bauch, ihre Haut platzte unter dem Schlag ein wenig auf und Hermine schrie.

„Schreien darfst du, meine Schöne.", lachte er und schlug erneut zu.

Diesmal brach die Haut über ihren Brüsten auf und Hermine schrie erneut.

„Ja! Schrei für mich!"

Hermines Schluchzen machte ihre Worte fast unverständlich: „Warum tust du das?"

Er grinste sie an, während er wieder zuschlug. Diesmal traf er ihren Unterleib und Hermines Knie gaben vor Schmerz kurz nach und sie rutschte nach unten, hing nur noch von den Eisenfessen gehalten, die ihr auf der Stelle in die Hangelenke schnitten, an der Wand.

„Hast du noch nicht mitbekommen, wer ich bin? Ich bin der neue Dunkle Lord. Der Nachfoger von Voldemort persönlich! Harry Potter meint zwar, ich sei noch ein Mensch, aber er wird erkennen, wie falsch er damit liegt."

„Das bist nicht du!", schrie sie ihm entgegen. „Was ist mit dir geschehen? Severus!!!"

„Oh", lächelte er boshaft „vielleicht sollte ich etwas Blut meiner Ex-Gattin trinken! Das steht mir gut zu Gesicht als böser Reinkarnation von Voldemort, ist gut für den Ruf und schmeckt!" Er drehte sich um und tatsächlich stand auf dem Sofatisch ein großes Glas. Er hob ihn hoch, roch daran und verzog das Gesicht, als röche er einen guten Wein, aber man konnte an der Art, wie sich die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit in dem Glas bewegte erkennen, daß er vermutlich tatsächlich Blut war. Er setzte an und trank das Glas in einem Zug leer.

Dann warf er es in den Kamin und kehrte zu Hermine zurück.

Sie stand, vor Angst schwer atmend an der Wand und war bemüht, die Schmerzen zu ignorieren, die sich durch die drei aufgeplatzten Striemen durch ihren Körper zogen.

„Ich will, daß du sagst, daß dir das gefällt!"

„Es gefällt mir nicht! Und du wirst mich nicht dazu bringen, daß ich das sage!", schrie sie ihm entgegen.

„Oh, doch... du wirst es sagen..."

Und wieder holte er aus. Schlug mit der Peitsche zu.

Über den Bauch, über den Oberkörper, über die Oberschenkel... wieder und wieder und wieder.

Hermines Blut spritzte auf den Steinboden und die Peitsche glänzte bereits feucht.

Ihr Schreien wurde schnell zu einem Wimmern und immer mal wieder, verlor sie kurz die Besinnung.

Und dann hörte sie die Stimme, die leise und verächtlich hinter ihm sagte:

„Lucius, du weißt, daß ich es hasse, wenn du Blut auf meinen Möbeln hinterlässt! Entweder du sorgst selbst dafür, daß die Sauerei wegkommt, oder du fängst mit deinen Exzessen gar nicht erst an!"

Snape hob belustigt abwehrend die Hände.

„Hey, hey... ich habe dir versprochen, keine unnötige Gewalt! Aber die Kleine fuhr wirklich darauf ab! Sie hat vor Geilheit gejubelt!"

„Hat sie das...? Hat sie das wirklich...?"

Snape sah verwirrt auf die Frau, die halbtot vor ihm an der Wand hing und erkannte mit einem Mal was er getan hatte.

Plötzlich stand Harry neben ihm und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der Snape zu Dreck degradierte.

„Nur ein absolut niederträchtiger Mann wie Sie, kann es schaffen, eine so starke Frau zu Handlungen zu zwingen, die sie niemals freiwillig begehen würde. Ich war dabei, als sie dem Minister alles erzählte. Wie überaus brutal Sie allerdings wirklich vorgegangen sind, habe ich erst jetzt erfahren, da Hermine all dem nicht mehr Stand hielt und eine umfassende Aussage zu Protokoll gab."

Harry ging zu Hermine und Snape konnte nur dastehen, mit vor Entsetzen aufgerissenen Augen und zusehen, wie Harry Hermine aus den Fesseln löste und sie auf seine Arme hob, als sie zu Boden sackte.

Potter drehte sich noch einmal zu Snape, so daß dieser die blutüberströmte Hermine in den Armen ihres Freundes sehen konnte.

„Sie werden sie nicht mehr finden können, um ihr Gewalt anzutun, Snape. Bald werden Sie niemandem mehr drohen können - was ist das für ein Gefühl, Snape, zu wissen, dass die eigenen Tage gezählt sind? Sie werden einsam sterben - und ich wünschte, ich könnte es mit ansehen! Sie sind zu weit gegangen - vielleicht schon in dem Moment, als Sie sie vergewaltigten - in dieser Spähre."

Die Sätze von Potter machten nur bedingt Sinn, aber in Snapes Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen. Plötzlich waren Potter und Hermine weg und auch das Sofa und der Tisch verschwanden. Nur das Feuer war noch da und die blutglänzende Peitsche in seiner Hand, die er jetzt, als er sie bemerkte, fallen ließ, als habe er sich daran verbrannt.

Augenblicklich verschwand auch sie und im gleichen Moment wickelte sich so schnell, daß er nichts dagegen tun konnte, ein Seil um seine Handgelenke und schnürte sie zusammen. Er versuchte, die Fessel loszuwerden, aber es gelang nicht. Obwohl sie so fest gar nicht aussah, bekam er die Handgelenke nicht mehr auseinander. Die Angst brach über ihm zusammen und er wollte sich die Ohren zuhalten, weil er wußte, was nun kommen würde, aber mit den gefesselten Händen war das unmöglich. So mußte er, seinen eigenen, gehetzten Atem hörend, tatenlos zusehen, wie auch das Feuer verschwand und nur noch Glut hinterließ. Und in dem winzigen Lichtschein, den diese Glut erbrachte, konnte er sehen, wie die Wände des Sphärenlabors immer näher an ihn herankamen, bis sie ihm kaum mehr einen Quadratmeter Platz gaben. Und dann dröhnte die Stimme durch die Steine hindurch in seinen Kopf: „Dreihundertzwei, Severus Snape, Schuldig! Verbannung nach Malfoy Island! Der Nächste...!"

Mit dem Schlag des Richterhammers der auf den Tisch aufschlug wachte Severus Snape in seinem Büro in Snape Manor schweißgebadet und mit einem lauten Schrei auf. Der Ruck, der dabei durch seinen Körper ging, warf einen Bücherstapel um, der neben ihm gelegen hatte und sich davor erschreckend, sprang er hoch, stolperte aber nach hinten weg und fiel nebendem Sofa zu Boden. Er rappelte sich, schwer atmend, die Augen weit aufgerissen hoch und erst als er stand, wurde ihm wirklich klar, wo er war.

Er keuchte die Erleichterung in einem Stoß heraus, lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte sich mit durchgedrückten Armen auf der Lehne des Sofas ab, ließ den Kopf hängen und versuchte, seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Es war ein Alptraum gewesen...

Nichts weiter, als einer seiner Alpträume...

Und jetzt wo Hermine ihm geschrieben hatte, daß Hadass mehr als er geahnt hatte, der Grund dafür war, daß er an ihrer Seite immer mehr zur Ruhe gekommen war, war es offensichtlich, daß sie zurückkehren würden.

Dies war dann wohl ein weiterer Vorgeschmack gewesen...

Er ging zum Schreibtisch, füllte aus der Karaffe die dort stand, Wein in Hermines Glas und trank es in wenigen Zügen leer.

Dann blickte er eine Weile zum Fenster hinaus bevor er sich soweit beruhigt hatte, daß er sich wieder an den Schreibtisch setzen konnte, um den Brief zu beenden, den er dort noch liegen hatte...

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

... Aber nun schreibst du mir, daß du ähnliches erleben möchtest, wie das, was ich mit Emanuelle getan habe? Hermine... ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist, dies zu tun... Zumindest noch nicht. Es ist ein Spiel, das mich im Moment zu sehr an die Dinge erinnert, die hier auf der Insel geschehen – auf die falsche Weise geschehen. Ich werde es nicht aus dem Sinn verlieren, aber laß uns momentan bitte nicht über solche Ideen sprechen. 

Ich werde mich jetzt zu Bett begeben und das erste Mal seit längerer Zeit wieder ein Traumlos-Elexier nehmen, weil ich derzeit nicht besonders gut schlafe, da meine Traumwelt momentan etwas verworren ist.

Aber ich verspreche dir, daß ich beim Einschlafen an dich denken werde.

Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und wünschte ich könnte verhindern, daß ich dir wieder und wieder weh tue, mit Dingen, die ich sage, mache oder vorschlage. Und selbst wenn Harry dir manchmal ein wenig auf die Nerven geht – sieh bitte doch, daß er dir nur Gutes will und trotz allem versucht zu helfen.

Ich liebe dich

Dein Severus


	145. Chapter 145

**Kapitel 145**

* * *

26. Oktober, London, 

Geliebter Severus,

was das Bild betrifft, so glaube ich kaum, dass Malfoy als Trophäe ein solches Bild von mir wählen würde. Ich denke, er würde ein etwas devoteres Motiv von mir aussuchen, um es dir zum Geschenk zu machen, wenn er meine Aussage vor dem Ministerium für bare Münze nahm.

Je länger sich der Gönner nicht zu erkennen gibt, desto schwerer wird es wohl, ihm oder ihr auf die Spur zu kommen. Wenn wir wenigstens wüssten, ob derjenige wirklich gute Absichten hegte. Achte bitte auf die Menschen, die dich unmittelbar umgeben...Isabelle, die sonstige Dienerschaft, ja sogar Amelie. Ich halte es zwar für relativ unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Kind ein solches Bild malt - aber du weißt, dass sie eine gute Beobachterin ist und wie ich sie einschätze, kannst du sie nicht wirklich davon abhalten, in deine persönlichen Unterlagen zu sehen, wenn sie sich in dein Zimmer schleicht.

Aber vielleicht findet sich des Rätsels Lösung ja auch doch hier auf dem Festland.

Ich werde ebenfalls die Augen offen halten, ob sich jemand auffällig verhält.

Das Treffen war schrecklich. Nicht so sehr wegen der Dinge, die in die Wege geleitet werden mussten. Dies alles hat erstaunlich gut funktioniert. Es war eher schrecklich, wegen der ständigen nervlichen Aufreibung, wenn ich vor diesen Menschen stehe.

Thomas hat sich sehr im Hintergrund gehalten und ich konnte meine Rolle bis zuletzt durchhalten. Allerdings war ich einmal doch etwas aus dem Konzept. Eine Gwendolyn Crawford ist neu unter den Todessern. Sie verlangte von mir, sie rituell in unserer Mitte aufzunehmen. Ich herrschte sie an, dass dazu keine Zeit wäre und sie sich bis zum nächsten Treffen gedulden müsse. Ich werde um diese Aufgabe wohl kaum herum kommen und ich werde sie ausführen...sobald ich von dir weiß, wie Todesser üblicherweise aufgenommen werden. Ich gehe wohl recht in der Annahme, dass es mit einem Handschlag und einem 'Herzlich Willkommen' nicht getan ist.

Ich fürchte wie auch immer das Ritual aussieht - es wird wohl ein Teil meiner zukünftigen Arbeit sein, denn man brachte uns Kunde, dass viele sich durch die neuen Gegebenheiten dafür interessieren, sich zu deinen Anhängern zu erklären.

Sie wissen, dass du eine andere Macht verkörperst als Voldemort, dennoch halten sie an alten Ritualen fest, die ihnen wohl kraftvoll erscheinen und die nach wie vor für die Todessergemeinschaft stehen. Vielleicht lässt sich das alte Ritual ein wenig abwandeln, doch halte ich es nicht für ratsam, es völlig zu entfremden.

Es ist eigenartig, dass du gerade jetzt darauf zurückkommst, was ich dir über meinen Wunsch schrieb, dass du die Dinge mit mir tun sollst, die du mit Emanuelle getan hast.

Ich sehe diese stolze Frau vor mir, wie sie trotz Gefangenschaft wie eine zum Angriff bereite Raubkatze wirkt, nur um im nächsten Moment einen Mann katzengleich zu umschmeicheln, bis nicht mehr klar ist, wer Verführer und wer Verführter ist.

Ich habe ihre vielen Gesichter kennengelernt, die eins wie das andere intensiv in ihren Bann ziehen. Sie war mir ganz besonders verhasst. Sie hat mich ganz besonders gedemütigt. Sie hat mich ganz besonders mit ihrer Ehrlichkeit entwaffnet und zuletzt ist sie mir eine ganz besondere Freundin geworden.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch du ganz besondere Seiten an ihr genossen hast und wenn ich dich bitte, diese ansatzweise mit mir auszuleben, so weiß ich nicht, ob ich überhaupt dazu in der Lage wäre. Da du davor zurückschreckst, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie auch mich erschrecken würden - ein Grund mehr, Respekt vor Emanuelle zu haben. Ich werde nun nicht mehr davon sprechen, denn ich lese aus deinen Zeilen, dass du zur Zeit nicht einmal daran denken möchtest.

Was ist es, das dich quält, Severus? Ich glaube du wirst mich für anmaßend halten, aber ich sehe aus deiner Schrift, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Doch ist dies nur allzu verständlich, nach dem Druck, der in der letzten Zeit um vieles verstärkt auf dir lastete. Hinzu kommt Hadass Geständnis, auf welche Weise sie sich um dich gekümmert hat. Ist es das, was dir zu schaffen macht? Fehlt sie dir?

Ich weiß, dass Harry uns helfen möchte - ich zweifle nicht daran. Aber ich zweifle an seinen Motiven dafür. Er möchte es für mich und Hadass tun, nicht für dich - und genau das ist es, was ich so gerne ändern würde - doch es geht scheinbar nicht.

Ich weiß nicht, ob Hadass noch versucht ihn zu beeinflussen - aber ich denke, sie wird ihn ebenfalls in Ruhe lassen, da sie ansonsten gegen seinen Willen handeln würde.

Ich werde vorerst nicht in unser Haus zurückkehren - ich hoffe nur Harry fasst dies nicht so auf, als könne er für immer bleiben. Sobald ich aus dem Schleier zurück bin, möchte ich nicht, dass unsere Wege sich mehr kreuzen, als unbedingt nötig ist. Ich könnte ihn nicht jeden Tag am Frühstückstisch ertragen.

Thomas macht mir wirklich Sorgen. Er scheint seine Geschäfte zu Zeit ruhen zu lassen. Vielleicht ist das besser so, denn er setzt sich vermutlich unnötigen Gefahren aus, solange er derart gehandicapt ist.

Aber nun ist er den ganzen Tag im Schleier, und selbst die Mädchen beginnen schon zu fragen, ob er seine Kräfte nicht lieber schonen wolle.

Ich habe ihn vertraulich gefragt, wann er das letzte mal seine Großmutter besucht hätte. Irgendwie hoffte ich, dass ihn das auf andere Gedanken bringen, und er den Schleier zumindest für ein paar Stunden verlassen würde. Das Resultat dieses Gesprächs war jedoch, dass er drei Mädchen abkommandieren wollte. Ich habe eingegriffen und die Mädchen fortgeschickt.

Die Wut, die ich damals bei ihm in der Nokturngasse sah, hat mich diesmal nicht so sehr erschreckt. Ich weiß inzwischen wie er aussieht, wenn er in Wahrheit verletzt ist. Seine Worte haben mich dennoch getroffen, als er mich anbrüllte, ich solle ihm nicht verwehren was er braucht.

Ich brüllte zurück, dass er nicht schneller gesunden würde, wenn er sich die Seele aus dem Leib vögelt. Worauf er meinte, ich hätte ja keine Ahnung.

Ich fauchte ihn an, dass er es mir dann gefälligst erklären solle.

Er schwieg lange, bevor er mir entgegenschleuderte, dass er erst Frieden findet, wenn er die einzige Frau in diesem Hause genommen hätte, die nicht für jeden die Beine breit macht. Dann sagte er noch, dass er diese Frau wohl nicht mehr bekommen könne, also bliebe ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die Mädchen zu quälen. Ja, er hat tatsächlich _quälen _gesagt.

Er weiß, dass er ihnen inzwischen unheimlich ist, in seiner unstillbaren Gier.

Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen.

Als Emanuelle sich damals über mich lustig machte, weil ihre Gäste sich nach mir erkundigt hatten, ahnte ich nicht, dass ich je in die Lage käme darüber nachdenken zu müssen, ob ich mich einem Mann hingebe, um ihre Mädchen zu schützen.

Was denkt Thomas sich dabei, verdammt noch mal?!

Ich wäre fast so weit gewesen, mich mit ihm einzulassen - ohne dich...was für ein dummer Gedanke! Ich kann Thomas ja schlecht Hausverbot erteilen, also sehe ich zu, wie er jedes freie Mädchen in seine Dienst nimmt, sobald er wieder einigermaßen zu Kräften gelangt ist. Aber das Schlimmste ist, ich sehe die Spuren, die er dabei auf ihnen hinterlässt. Ich glaube, ich hatte lange nicht mehr soviel Angst _vor_ - und letztendlich auch _um_ ihn.

_

* * *

_

_-Eine zittrige Schrift - die Buchstaben sind teilweise verwischt_-

* * *

Severus, es ist jetzt mitten in der Nacht...wir haben inzwischen den 27. Oktober. 

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es in Worte fassen soll...Thomas war hier...in meinem Zimmer.

Er hat sich genommen was er wollte.

Ich kann jetzt nicht schreiben...später...Severus...später...

Hermine


	146. Chapter 146

**Kapitel 146**

* * *

Zwischenszene

* * *

Der Schrei gellte durchs ganze Haus und durch ein offenes Fenster über die halbe Nokturngasse. Thomas war gerade erst, in den Morgenstunden, von seiner nächtlichen Tour zurückgekehrt, war sofort in seinem Zimmer verschwunden und hatte die Türe hinter sich zugeschlagen, ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben. 

Hermine hörte es nicht, denn die Mädchen die sie gefunden hatten, nachdem Thomas in der Nacht wie ein hart mit Adrenalin vollgepumptes Tier aus dem Schleier gestürzt war, hatten dafür gesorgt, daß sie ungestört blieb und ihre Räume so verschlossen, daß kein ungewollter Laut hereindringen konnte. Sie hatten sich alle, ohne Ausnahme um sie geschaart, hatten für sie getan, was sie konnten. Sie hatten Hermine gewaschen, ihr Bett mit frischen Laken bezogen, sie mit den Mitteln versorgt, die ihnen zur Verfügung standen. Vor allem aber, war nicht eine Sekunde vergangen, seit sie sie entdeckt hatten, in der Hermine nicht von wenigstens einer von ihnen im Arm gehalten worden wäre. Und so lag jetzt Myriam neben ihr in den weichen, sauberen Kissen und hielt sie, wiegte sie leicht, während Hermine, die sich von ihrem Weinen irgendwann beruhigt hatte, immer wieder für einige Minuten einschlummerte.

Als der völlig panische Schrei verklungen war, ahnten die Mädchen die ihn außerhalb von Hermines Zimmer gehört hatten, daß die schöne Frau damit zu tun haben mußte, die sie vor einer Stunde in Thomas' Zimmer gelassen hatten. Sie hatte ihnen gesagt, sie sei eine Freundin von Lord Snape und aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund hatte keines der Mädchen das auch nur eine Sekunde angezweifelt. Und so hatte die Fremde in Thomas' Zimmer auf ihn gewartet.

Es dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis die Tür zu dem vorher geschlossenen Raum sich öffnete und Thomas und die Fremde herauskamen.

Thomas sah aus, als habe man ihm seinen eigenen Tod prophezeit – schlimmer noch – als habe er ihn erlebt. Die junge Frau hingegen, die davon in keinster Weise beeindruckt schien, sah traurig, aber gleichzeitig auch zufrieden aus und ging neben ihm.

Als Thomas Anstalten machte, in die Richtung zu gehen, in der Hermines Zimmer lag, versperrten ihm mehrere Mädchen den Weg.

„Du gehst keinen Schritt weiter, Thomas.", sagte Giselle, die sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm aufgebaut hatte, mit ruhiger, aber zutiefst verachtender Stimme.

Thomas konnte sie kaum ansehen und blinzelte seltsam verängstigt, als er es doch versuchte. Irritiert sah Giselle zu den anderen Mädchen neben ihr.

„Ich...", begann Thomas mit zittriger und leiser Stimme „Ich.. möchte Lady Hadass zu ihr bringen."

Hadass stand neben ihm, wie eine Dame, die lediglich darauf wartete, daß man ihr die Tür öffnete und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Thomas sah zwar in ihre Richtung, blickte ihr jedoch nicht in die warmen Augen.

„Und... ich möchte... um Verzeihung bitten."

„Oh nein", sagte Giselle sehr bestimmt. „Mit ‚Entschuldigung, ich hab's nicht so gemeint' ist das hier nicht getan, Thomas. Du kannst überall hingehen, wir können dich nicht daran hindern. Aber in diesen Raum gehst du heute nicht mehr und überhaupt erst wieder, wenn Lady Granger es erlaubt."

„Aber... ich muß doch...", er sah verzweifelt zu Hadass, schlug jedoch sofort wieder die Augen nieder, als seine Augen versehentlich kurz in ihre sahen.

Hadass schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht an dir, zu entscheiden, wann du die Möglichkeit bekommst, um Vergebung zu bitten. Alles was du tun kannst, und mußt, ist, in ihrer Nähe zu bleiben, damit du zur Stelle bist, wann auch immer sie bereit ist, diese Bitte von dir entgegenzunehmen. Sie wird entscheiden, wann du kommen darfst. Und es ist auch dann nicht gewiss, daß sie dir vergeben kann oder wird."

Die jungen Frauen sahen sich beinahe bestürzt an, als Thomas, dieser Schrank von einem Mann, aufgrund dieser Ankündigung anfing, zu weinen. Er schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht und versuchte, es so leise zu tun, wie möglich, aber es war eindeutig. Für einen Moment wurden die Gestalten der Mädchen etwas weicher, aber dann verschränkten sie die Arme in neuerlicher Entschlossenheit wieder fester.

Giselle sah Hadass an.

„Was möchten Sie von ihr?"

Hadass lächelte so freundlich, daß Giselle nicht anders konnte, als ebenfalls ein etwas freundlicheres Gesicht zu machen.

„Ich bin ihre Schwester und ich kann ihr helfen. Bitte lassen Sie mich zu ihr. Dieser Mann hier...", sie deutete mit dem Kopf elegant auf Thomas „... muß dafür nicht anwesend sein. Es wäre wohl auch besser, wenn er es nicht wäre."

Die Mädchen sahen sich kurz fragend an, bis die erste nickte.

Als Giselle ebenfalls nickte, bedeutete eine schmale, dunkelhaarige Frau Hadass, ihr zu folgen. Bevor sie jedoch mit ihr zu Hermines Zimmer ging, machte sie noch einen Schritt auf Thomas zu, sah ihn an, spuckte vor ihm auf den Boden, drehte sich wieder um und brachte Hadass zu Hermine.

Auf Hermines Divan lag eine weitere Frau, die Hadass als Myriam vorgestellt wurde, und hielt die jetzt schlafende Hermine im Arm. Sie sah Hadass für einen kurzen Moment ebenso misstrauisch an, wie die anderen es getan hatten und zog Hermine unwillkürlich noch ein Stück enger an sich heran, aber dann geschah, was immer geschah, wenn Hadass die Atmosphäre eines Raumes für sich beanspruchte und Myriam rutschte ein wenig zur Seite, so daß Hadass sich von der anderen Seite zu ihnen auf das Bett setzen konnte.

Man sah ihr an, daß es ihr unendlich weh tat, Hermine so zu sehen, aber sie riß sich zusammen und streichelte ihr einige Male über das vom Schweiß noch nicht ganz wieder getrocknete Haar. Zwei weitere Mädchen hatten neben Hermines Bett gesessen und die dunkelhaarige war nun ebenfalls im Raum. Keiner sagte einen Ton. Alle betrachteten nur in Ruhe, was die Fremde tat.

Hadass streichelte Hermine noch einige Male über die Wange, bevor sie sich in die Haare griff, eine Haarnadel daraus hervorzog, so daß sich einige wenige ihrer zauberhaften Locken lösten. Ohne überhaupt hinzusehen, stach sie sich damit in einen Finger, steckte sich die Nadel dann, den gestochenen Finger dabei etwas abgespreizt haltend wieder in die Haare und drückte dann, immer noch den Blick ausschließlich auf die schlafende Hermine gerichtet, einige wenige Male auf ihren Finger, so daß Blut aus der Stelle gedrückt wurde, die sie gestochen hatte.

Dann hob sie die Hand und strich mit der Fingerspitze über Hermines Schläfe.

Der Blick der Mädchen wurde wieder etwas mistrauischer. Aber als Hermine, in dem Moment in dem Hadass begann, ihr die wenigen Blutstropfen sanft auf der Schläfe zu verreiben, einen regelrecht wohligen Seufzer in Myriams Arm tat, entspannten sich die Mädchen sofort wieder und eine bot Hadass ein Glas Wein an.

Als Hadass mit ihrem Tun fertig war, nickte sie höflich und nahm das Glas dankend an. Und so saßen sie noch eine Weile friedlich beeinander und plauderten darüber, wie sehr sie Emanuelle vermißten, wie sehr sie Hermine in der kurzen Zeit in ihr Herz geschlossen hatten und erst als Hadass irgendwann, von allen herzlich verabschiedet, das Haus verlassen hatte, stellten sie fest, daß Hadass in der ganzen Zeit fast nur zugehört und wenig gesagt hatte – und nichts davon war über sie selbst gewesen. Und trotzdem, oder gerade deswegen, hatten sie alle das Gefühl, daß ein guter Geist ihr Haus besucht hatte, und das nun alles wieder gut werden konnte...

Thomas war in seinem Zimmer und kam nicht mehr heraus...

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Severus Snape stand nun schon seit Stunden am Geländer seines großen Balkons und schien noch immer der Eule hinterherzustarren, die er an Hadass geschickt hatte. Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr ganz so wutverzerrt wie noch vor einer Weile, aber er hatte noch immer die Stirn gerunzelt, als habe er Schmerzen. 

Er schien auf etwas zu warten...

Ein Zeichen...

Und man sah ihm an, daß er keinen Schlaf finden würde, solange er dieses Zeichen nicht bekommen hatte.

Aber erst als die Sonne bereits aufgegangen war, kam endlich eine kleine Eule, die ihm dienstbeflissen einen Brief in die Hände warf. Mit fliegeden Fingern riß er den Umschlag auf und las in aller Eile die wenigen Zeilen. Und als er gelesen hatte, was darin stand, ließ er das Blatt sinken, schloß die Augen angestrengt und legte dann die freie Hand über die Augen des gesenkten Kopfes.

Wer neben ihm gestanden hätte, hätte sein leises, gemurmeltes „Danke, meine Lady..." gehört, bevor seine Schultern verräterisch zu beben begannen, er den Brief fallen ließ und sein Gesicht auch mit der zweiten Hand bedeckte.


	147. Chapter 147

**Kapitel 147**

* * *

28. Oktober, London 

Mein geliebter Severus,

Hadass war bei mir. Ich weiß, dass ich es dir zu verdanken habe, dass sie so schnell zur Stelle war. Sie hat mir ihre heilsame Gabe zuteil werden lassen und ich weiß nun wie es sich anfühlt, von ihrem Blut in einen Zustand versetzt zu werden, der alles Böse schwinden lässt.

Die Mädchen haben sich rührend um mich gekümmert und ich bin wohl in den Armen von Myriam eingeschlafen. Sie war es auch, die mir beschrieb, wie meine Besucherin aussah - und was sie getan hat.

Ich weiß, dass Hadass keinen Dank für ihr Geschenk möchte - aber ich werde ihr dennoch schreiben und ihr für ihre Freundschaft danken. Sie ist meine Schwester...ich bin glücklich, dass das Schicksal es so besiegelt hat.

Inzwischen habe ich auch ein Schreiben von Emanuelle erhalten. Sie wollen mir nicht sagen welches von den Mädchen es war, das sie unterrichtet hat - sie wollen alle für mich einstehen und ich bin überwältigt, wie dies nach so kurzer Zeit der Fall sein kann.

Sie kennen Thomas schon so lange...und dennoch wenden sie sich von ihm ab, um sich auf meine Seite zu stellen.

Emanuelle schrieb mir Folgendes:

_Liebe Freundin,_

_wer immer sich in meinem Hause nicht zu benehmen weiß, wird vor die Tür gesetzt. Schmeiß ihn raus! Du hast alles Recht der Welt dazu. Vielleicht wird das seinen Kopf endlich wieder klar werden lassen.  
__Es tut mir leid, dass dies geschehen ist. Es muss ein Schock für dich sein. Thomas ist es gewohnt, sich die Dinge zu nehmen, die er möchte. Das soll keine Entschuldigung für ihn sein. Aber trotzdem möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass er das, was er eigentlich wollte trotzdem nicht bekommen hat - und nie bekommen wird. Er liebt dich. Das muss jetzt wie der blanke Hohn in deinen Ohren klingen. Deine Liebe kann er ebenso wenig bekommen, wie ich die Liebe eines Mannes, der mir diese Position in seinem Leben verwehrt hat. Ich hatte den Körper dieses Mannes - ich konnte die Lust in seinen Augen sehen, die ich in ihm entfachte - und ich weiß, dass dieser Mann mir einen besonderen Stellenwert in seinem Leben einräumt...nur eben nicht das, was ich mir so sehnlichst gewünscht hätte.  
__Thomas weiß, dass er deine Liebe niemals wird erringen können, denn du liebst Severus - und er dich. Ihr beide seid füreinander geschaffen, obwohl die Umstände es fast unmöglich machen.  
__Du kannst Thomas natürlich dafür verachten, dass er sich deinen Körper nahm...wer würde das nicht verstehen? Aber was ihn noch mehr verletzen wird, ist die Tatsache, dass er durch diesen Akt auch deine Achtung verloren hat.  
__Wenn du ihn jetzt vor die Tür setzt, dann liegt er am Boden. Du willst ihn doch am Boden sehen, oder? Meinen Segen hast du - ich werde mich persönlich mit ihm befassen, wenn ich dieses 'gastfreundliche Haus' hier verlassen darf. Der Service ist nicht schlecht - das Essen kommt pünktlich und schmeckt relativ annehmbar. Die Nächte sind schön ruhig...ein wenig zu ruhig für meinen Geschmack. Und ihr fehlt mir alle sehr - selbst mein Bruderherz. Ich werde ihn aufsammeln - nachdem du mit ihm fertig bist - sobald ich zurück bin. Ich werde es nicht tun, um dir in den Rücken zu fallen - dies ganz gewiss nicht - ich werde es deshalb tun, weil ich nur ihn habe...und ich ihn liebe._

_Emanuelle_

Es ist nicht nur dieser Brief, der mich heute einiges in anderem Licht sehen lässt.

Ich weiß wer der Mann ist, von dem Emanuelle sich gerne eine andere Position in seinem Leben gewünscht hätte...ich weiß, dass wir alle auf eine Weise miteinander verstrickt sind, die schon fast unheimlich ist. Zumindest kann sich diese Verstrickung in einer Form auswirken, wie ich sie letzte Nacht erlebt habe.

Ich war wütend, als Thomas sich Zugang zu meinem Schlafzimmer verschafft hat. Ich wollte ihn anschreien, aber da hatte er schon seine Hand auf meinen Mund gepresst. Es ging alles sehr schnell. Er war völlig außer sich und als ich ihn schlug, packte er meine Hand, und zerquetschte mir fast die Finger. Ich hatte unglaubliche Angst, aber ich traute mich nicht zu sprechen. Thomas sah mir nicht in die Augen - er zerrte mein Nachthemd hoch und meinen Slip hinunter, ohne mir nur ein einziges mal ins Gesicht zu sehen. Im Nachhinein kommt es mir so vor, als habe er sich nicht daran erfreuen wollen mir Angst zu machen...dies hätte er ganz anders auskosten können. Er ließ sich für die Umstände sogar erstaunlich viel Zeit.

Es tut mir leid, Severus...bitte überspring die nächsten Zeilen, wenn du es nicht erträgst, die Dinge detailiert beschrieben zu bekommen. Ich bin ein Mensch der Schrift...was ich aufgeschrieben habe, habe ich schon halb verarbeitet - und ich nutzte diesen Brief an dich, um die Nacht noch einmal aufleben zu lassen, um sie danach nicht mehr so erschreckend vor Augen stehen zu haben.

Als er seine Hand zwischen meine Beine schob, war ich nicht mehr am Schreien gehindert. Sein rechter Arm wirkt wie ein Fremdkörper. Er ist nutzlos und so hätte ich um Hilfe rufen können. Aber die Hand, die mich erkundete, hätte bei einem Hilfeschrei meinerseits durchaus ihre Reise beenden können, um mich gewaltsam zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Mit seinem Körpergewicht presste er mich auf das Bett, während er mit seinen Beinen die meinen spreizte. Ich drückte dagegen, was ihn dazu veranlasste, seinen Finger tief in mich zu schieben und mich zu stimulieren. Anfangs konnte ich mich dieses Reizes wütend erwehren. Doch mit der Zeit hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Ich spürte, wie er demonstrativ die verräterische Feuchtigkeit auf meiner Vulva verteilte. Von diesem Moment an war mir klar, dass der Tatbestand der Vergewaltigung nicht mehr einfach zu belegen sein würde. Thomas nutzte meine Verwirrung, um sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Im letzten Moment versuchte ich mich unter ihm fortzuwinden, doch er bekam mein Haar zu fassen und wickelte es sich um die Hand.

Dann riss er meinen Kopf zurück und küsste mich. Ich konnte spüren, wie unregelmäßig sein Atem war. Er spreizte mir erneut die Beine, dann drang er ein. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich die Befriedigung geholt hatte, die ihn zu all dem getrieben hatte. Er biss in meinen Hals während er sich in mir ergoss. Danach küsste er die Stelle, ohne sich aus mir zurückzuziehen. Er küsste sich einen Weg bis zu meinem Gesicht und ich bemerkte, dass er die Augen geschlossen hielt. Erst als er salzige Tränen schmeckte, öffnete er die Lider und was dann geschah, brachte mich vollends in die Lage, in der man mich fand.

Er schob erneut seine Finger in mich und stimulierte mit seinem Daumen gleichzeitig meine Klitoris. Von diesem Moment an beobachtete er mich genau...meinen Kampf gegen die Erregung...meine vergebliche Gegenwehr gegen seinen Übergriff...mein Aufgeben, als ich spürte, wie die Feuchtigkeit an seinen Fingern beschämenderweise zunahm...das Zittern meines Körpers, als ich unter dieser Behandlung vergaß, dass er mich zu all dem gezwungen hatte.

Erst als die letzte Welle des Orgasmus verebbt war, zog er seine Finger aus mir zurück. Er sorgte dafür, dass mein Nachthemd mich wieder bedeckte und sah mir dann abermals in die Augen.

Ich weiß nicht, was er dort zu sehen hoffte, aber die Scham über meine Kapitulation war so groß, dass ich völlig hysterisch wurde. Ich weinte über meinen verlorenen Kampf. Ich fühlte mich wie eine Verräterin an allen Frauen. Ich hasste ihn für seinen Sieg über mich. Thomas sah diesen Hass in meinen Augen. Er war längst befriedigt und die wilde Gier hatte ihn endlich verlassen - um so härter traf ihn wohl meine offensichtliche Abscheu.

Er verließ mein Zimmer ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Nachdem er fort war, schrieb ich dir diese letzten Zeilen. Ich weinte - doch dies war nichts gegen das, was dann offensichtlich folgte.

Ich muss völlig zusammengebrochen sein.

Die Stunden nach Thomas Tat sind mir nicht im Gedächtnis. Ich weiß nur, dass ich völlig in mir selbst gefangen war - so lange, bis Hadass mich befreite.

Und nun, nachdem ich dir all das geschrieben habe, ist es wohl so, dass ich mich fragen muss, warum ich mich nicht ernsthafter gegen Thomas Behandlung wehren konnte.

Wenn er mich schon gegen meinen Willen nehmen musste, warum konnte er mir dann nicht wenigstens die Gewissheit geben, dass er mir nur Schmerz bereiten wollte, um daraus Vergnügen zu ziehen? Warum musste er es zu einem Akt werden lassen, bei dem ich ebenfalls erregt wurde?

Er hat es gegen meinen Willen getan! Ich muss mich selbst immer wieder an diese Tatsache erinnern.

Was er damit ausgelöst hat, ist wohl der beste Beweis dafür. All der Druck der letzten Zeit war eine nervliche Belastung. Thomas war mein wichtigster Halt bei den Todessertreffen. Ich habe ihm viel zu verdanken. Er war für mich da...auch in meinen Phantasien. Es wäre lächerlich, wenn ich dir nun etwas anderes weismachen wollte...du musst nur meinen vorletzten Brief ansehen und du weißt, dass ich daran dachte mit ihm zu schlafen. Aber nicht so...nicht so!

Ich bin nach wie vor sehr verwirrt...ich fühle mich nicht unschuldig, wie ich es gerne würde...und vermutlich war es völlig falsch, dich so sehr mit diesen Dingen zu konfrontieren.

Severus, ich würde es verstehen, wenn du mir Vorwürfe machst...ich mache sie mir ja selbst!

Hermine


	148. Chapter 148

**Kapitel 148**

* * *

29. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Liebste Hermine,

ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe. Der Vorwurf gilt allein Thomas. Er hat allerdings offensichtlich nichts getan, was ich dir nicht auch schon angetan hätte. Deinen Zeilen nach hatte ich gedacht, daß es noch anders abgelaufen sei, als du mir nun so überaus detailiert beschrieben hast und ich bin sehr froh, daß du körperlich unversehrt bist. Ich bin sicher, daß du das Erlebte mit etwas Abstand schnell verarbeiten wirst und ich freue mich für dich, daß die Mädchen so loyal an deiner Seite stehen.

Ich hatte nach deinen Zeilen diverse Möglichkeiten gedanklich durchgespielt, wie ich ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen kann. Harry Potter zu informieren war eine davon, die allerdings dafür gesorgt hätte, daß dieser in seinen Befürchtungen bestätigt worden wäre, daß es nicht gut für dich ist, was du tust – womit er Recht hätte. Eine weitere Möglichkeit war es, die anderen Todesser auf ihn zu hetzen, aber das hätte den Rang des Legaten in Zweifel gebracht und damit letztendlich auch dich gefährdet. Die dritte - meine favorisierte - Möglichkeit war der schlichte Gedanke, ihn mit Hilfe des Males zu töten... Aber ich habe geahnt, daß du damit nicht einverstanden gewesen wärst und deinen Brief lesend, bin ich nun froh, daß ich nicht so reagiert habe. Also habe ich das einzige getan, was mir darüber hinaus noch eingefallen ist und habe Hadass geschrieben. Ich hatte dir schon verraten, daß ich ihren Blick anfangs kaum ertrug. Ich ahne daher, wie es Thomas ergangen ist. Hadass hat es mir beschrieben. Ich denke, daß er heute schon wieder ganz der Alte sein wird und wenn er dir unter dem Strich mit seiner Aktion trotzdem ein gewisses Maß an Lust schenken konnte, dann wäre es wohl übertrieben, ihn dafür des Hauses zu verweisen, wie Emanuelle es vorschlägt. Du solltest auch sie, wenigstens im Ansatz, über die wahren Geschehnisse aufklären.

Ich habe gestern Abend übrigens Post vom Ministerium erhalten. Man will mit mir über gewisse Dinge „reden". So wie es aussieht, ist inzwischen bekannt, daß die Verbindungen die sie erhalten haben, nicht echt sind. Ich habe bislang noch nicht geantwortet und werde damit sicherlich auch noch bis Montag warten. Bis dahin werde ich noch weitere Fäden gezogen haben, die in der Sache nützlich sind.

Ach verflucht! Was rede ich hier von Schreiben, die das Ministerium mir schickt! Hermine! Ich bin nach deinem Brief vor Sorge um dich was wahnsinnig geworden! Und nun schreibst du mir, daß es zwar nicht unbedingt mit deinem Einverständnis geschehen ist, dich aber doch so sehr erregt hat, daß Thomas, während er es tat, vermutlich sogar davon ausgegangen ist, daß es dir Spaß gemacht hat? Ich hätte den Mann beinahe umgebracht, Hermine! Ich hatte den Zauberstab bereits in der Hand, um mein eigenes Mal damit zu berühren! Dabei hat dein Körper Thomas glauben lassen, daß du genau das von ihm wolltest! Und irgendwie ist es ja auch so! Deine Phantasien ranken sich um diese Szenarien, sie erregen dich, du malst sie dir offenbar immer wieder aus und denkst sogar darüber nach, sie mir mir zu erleben. Auch wenn ich weiß, daß es nicht so ist, erscheint Thomas mir, wie der Geist, den du selbst gerufen hast und vor dem du dich nun zu Tode erschreckt hast.

Muß ich Thomas nicht sogar dankbar sein? Dafür, daß er dich hat erkennen lassen, daß es nicht zwangsläufig so ist, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast, wenn ein Mann sich von dir nimmt, was er will, ohne daß du ein Mitspracherecht hast? Nun wirst du sicher nicht mehr Gefahr laufen, daß ich es ebenfalls ausprobiere, in der Überzeugung, dir damit einen geheimen Wunsch zu erfüllen – wenn ich nun weiß, daß du danach mit Verachtung darauf reagierst.

Nein, was Thomas getan hast, ist nicht das, was ich mit Emanuelle gespielt habe, aber es ist das, was in deinem Kopf vor sich ging. Sogar mitsamt der Gewissheit, daß dir nichts geschehen kann, weil du weißt, daß Thomas dich liebt. Du weißt es längst.

Hat er dich verletzte, Hermine, oder hat er dich nur erschreckt?

Bist du über ihn entsetzt, daß er es getan hat? Oder über dich, daß du es auf irgendeinem Level genossen hast?

Wirst du ab jetzt deine Türe verschließen? Oder hoffst du insgeheim, daß es noch ein zweites, ein drittes und ein viertes Mal geschieht?

Ich muß heute noch viele Unterlagen durchgehen und werde mich nun wieder diesen Dingen zuwenden, damit der Frieden in der Nokturngasse erhalten bleibt und aus all dem etwas Gutes für diese Insel erwachsen kann. Sei mir daher nicht böse, wenn dieser Brief recht kurz ist.

Severus


	149. Chapter 149

**Kapitel 149**

* * *

29. Oktober, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

du schreibst, dass du mir keine Vorwürfe machst, und doch lese ich sie aus jeder deiner Zeilen heraus. Vielleicht war es nicht so von dir beabsichtigt, aber allein deine Fragen zeigen mir deutlich, wie sehr du mir misstraust.

Vielleicht zu Recht.

Aber Tatsache ist, dass meine Tür sehr wohl verschlossen war! Dies hat Thomas nicht gestört! Tatsache ist auch, dass ich ihn abgewiesen habe - was ihn auch nicht weiter störte.

Meine Gegenwehr hatte keinen Erfolg und diese Tatsache ist diejenige, die ich immer noch voller Verzweiflung in mir spüre. Ich wollte mich wehren, aber seine Kraft hat mich ziemlich schlecht dastehen lassen.

Es war ein Übergriff! Wenn du mich nun fragst, ob ich einen solchen Übergriff erneut herbeisehne, dann möchte ich vor Wut am liebsten schreien.

Doch es ist nicht nur die Wut auf dich, sondern auch die Wut, die ich darüber verspüre, dass ich dir einst von meinem verwerflichsten Traum schrieb - von dem Thomas meines Wissens nach übrigens keine Kenntnis hat!

Ich sagte dir damals, dass es nur eine Phantasie ist und ich jeden, der es wagen würde mich gegen meinen Willen zum Sex zu zwingen, verfluchen würde. Glaubst du etwa, dass jeder x-beliebige Mann mich auf diese Art hätte willig machen können?

Ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht, was geschehen ist - nenn es von mir aus Selbstbetrug, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass es die Wahrheit ist, wenn ich sage, dass Thomas mich nur so weit bekommen konnte, weil er mich eben letztendlich doch nicht gewaltsam nahm, sondern sich die Zeit ließ, meinen Körper in diesen willigen Zustand zu versetzen.

Zudem frage ich mich, wie es für dich wäre, wenn Isabell in der Lage wäre dich etwas...handfester zu dem zu überreden, wonach ihr manchmal sicherlich der Sinn steht.

Wie lange könntest du dich gegen sie wehren, wenn sie dich unter ihr begraben könnte - wenn sie deinen Körper gezielt stimulieren würde?

Ich glaube, selbst wenn du es eigentlich nicht wolltest, würde dir dein Körper diktieren, was zu tun ist.

Nein, ich habe Thomas nicht vor die Tür gesetzt.

Ja, ich habe Emanuelle erklärt, wie es geschehen ist.

Sie hat so reagiert, wie ich es befürchtet habe.

Sie wies mich darauf hin, dass Thomas für seine Verhältnisse sogar recht rücksichtsvoll vorgegangen sei.

Nein, Severus - nach all diesen Dingen möchte ich definitiv nicht erfahren, welche Zeiten dich mit Emanuelle und Thomas verbinden.

So, wie Thomas sich nun verhält, könnte ich meine Tür vermutlich auch sperrangelweit offen stehen lassen (was ich mit Sicherheit nicht tue!) - er traut sich nicht bis auf drei Meter in meine Nähe.

Ich werde mit ihm reden...aber noch nicht jetzt...er hat falsch gehandelt...egal wie das Ergebnis aussah!

Und doch ist es so, dass jedes Eingreifen von dir zu einer Katastrophe hätte führen können. Ich verstehe deine Wut und ich bin glücklich, dass du so empfunden hast. Du gibst mir nun die Schuld, dass du Thomas fast getötet hättest - aber habe ich dies von dir verlangt?

Vielleicht hältst du mich jetzt für undankbar - aber ich kann für mich selbst einstehen...sofern ich nicht gerade gewaltsam auf einem Bett niedergedrückt werde.

Ich habe dir die Vorgänge sehr detailiert geschildert - es muss leichter für dich gewesen sein, diese Dinge selbst mitzuerleben, als wir drei in der Spähre waren, als sie nun von mir erzählt zu bekommen.

Die Grenze zwischen Spiel und Gewalt ist nicht leicht zu erkennen - ja, die Geister, die man rief können einen zutiefst erschrecken.

Thomas war mit Sicherheit so ein Geist, den ich selbst gerufen habe. Ich tat es ganz bewusst, als ich ihn dazu zwang den Vielsafttrank zu nehmen und in deiner Gestalt mit mir zu schlafen.

Ich habe dies nicht vergessen...ich vergesse meine Sünden nie!

Ich ließ in der Spähre zu, dass ihr beide mich in Besitz genommen habt. Auch hier weiß ich, an welcher Stelle ich mich eigentlich mehr hätte wehren müssen.

Ihr habt meine Gegenwehr überwunden - genau wie Thomas es nun getan hat.

Wenn es jetzt das Gefühl in mir auslöst, diese Dinge erst verarbeiten zu müssen, so lasse mir diese Zeit bitte.

Und wenn du denkst, du müsstest Thomas für diese Erkenntnisse über mich dankbar sein, dann muss ich ihm wohl ebenfalls dankbar sein - 'dankbar' dafür, dass meine Phantasien von einst mich in deinen Augen eben doch zu jener Heuchlerin machen, von der du mich damals freigesprochen hast.

Hast du es noch nicht begriffen? Ich verachte Thomas nicht - ebensowenig wie ich dich dafür verachtet habe, was du in der Spähre mit mir getan hast - die einzige die ich verachte bin ich, weil ich es zuließ!

Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde lernen damit umzugehen. Wäre die Lust eine mathematische Gleichung, so würde es mir leichter fallen.

Meine Begierden sind leider so wenig berechenbar, dass ich keine zuverlässigen Prognosen für die Zukunft abgeben kann. Doch wenn ich mit einer Horde blutrünstiger Todesser klar komme...wenn ich in Gräber steigen kann, aus denen mir die Verwesung entgegenschlägt, wenn ich ein Bordell führen kann, in dem Männer ihre teilweise perversen Gelüste gegen Geld ausleben können, dann werde ich wohl in der Lage sein zu akzeptieren, dass ich mich längst nicht mehr in der Grauzone der Moral befinde, die du mir einst bescheinigt hast.

Deine Hermine

P.S. Und ich bin die deine! Das Mal und der Ring führen es mir vor Augen...ich bin die deine und ich bereue es nicht...bereust du es, Severus?


	150. Chapter 150

**Kapitel 150**

* * *

29. Oktober, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Meine geliebte Hermine,

meine über alles geliebte Hermine... bitte verzeih mir meinen letzten Brief. Es ist wahr, daß er angefüllt war mit Vorwürfen die ich dir machte. Und keiner... wirklich keiner meiner Vorwürfe war gerechtfertigt. Wie kann ich dir einen Vorwurf aus dem machen, was geschehen ist? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es heute rechtfertigen soll, wie ich gestern gedacht habe.

Ich war so grenzenlos in Sorge um dich. Die Bilder die deine Zeilen in meinem Kopf hervorgerufen hatten waren der pure Irrsinn. Damit will ich mit keiner Silbe behaupten, daß ich es auf die leichte Schulter nehme, was dir geschehen ist.

Er hat dir Gewalt angetan und du mußtest es erdulden.

Hermine – ich habe dir Vorwürfe gemacht, obwohl ich in Wirklichkeit jeden Vorwurf bei mir suchen muß. Jeden! Ich bin nicht bei dir. Ich kann dich nicht halten. Ich kann den Eingang zu deinen Räumen nicht selbst bewachen. Ich kann dich nicht schützen. Wenn dir etwas geschieht wird es meinetwegen sein, denn ich habe dich in all dies reingezogen und wenn dir etwas geschieht, werde ich nicht da sein, um es zu verhindern.

Bitte verzeih meine ungehörigen, verwerflichen Fragen an dich. Ich kannte die Antwort darauf doch längst, noch bevor ich deinen Brief erhalten habe. Als hättest du nicht genug erlitten durch Thomas, mute ich dir nun auch noch meine finstersten Gedanken zu und quäle dich damit. Du hattest durchaus deutlich gemacht, daß es ein Übergriff war und daß du dich gewehrt hattest. Alles was ich sonst noch zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen glaubte, las ich, weil ich es lesen wollte. Daß dir dein Körper letztendlich dann einen Streich gespielt hat ist nur zu verständlich und so war es wohl von allen denkbaren schrecklichen Szenarien das beste was geschehen konnte. Aber was du mir beschrieben hast - daß es dich erregen konnte, daß er dir seinen Willen aufgezwängt hat – nein – falsch – daß es dich erregen konnte, obwohl er dir seinen Willen aufgezwängt hat, setzt voraus, daß du ihm, tief in dir, sehr vertraust.

Und ich bin einer der niedersten Emfpindungen verfallen – der Eifersucht... Und das ist das Schändlichste von allem... Dir geschieht Unrecht und ich bin eifersüchtig? Was für ein Mensch bin ich, Hermine? Ich schäme mich zutiefst dafür. Und trotzdem bleibt da weiterhin dieses Gefühl...

Nein, es wäre nicht jeder x-beliebige Mann dazu in der Lage gewesen, dir diese Empfindungen zu entlocken – aber er war es. Thomas konnte es...

Nein, du hast von mir nicht verlangt, daß ich versuche einzugreifen, aber ich wußte nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich weiß, daß du für dich selbst einstehen kannst – aber ich liebe dich und wenn irgendwer, ganz gleich wer, dir weh tun möchte, dich angreift, dir auch nur ein Haar krümmen möchte, dann möchte ich dazwischengehen, weil alles in mir dich vor Leid bewahren möchte. Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, wäre ich aufs Festland appariert, geflogen, geschwommen, aber ICH KANN HIER NICHT WEG! ... ich kann hier nicht weg...

Nein, Hermine, ich gebe dir nicht die Schuld daran, daß ICH beinahe einen großen Fehler gemacht hätte – obwohl es in meinem Bauch diese unentwegt flüsternde Stimme gibt, die mir weismachen will, es wäre kein Fehler gewesen und ich könne es noch immer tun...

Deine Phantasien, die du mir damals in so unfassbar überraschender Ehrlichkeit geschrieben hast, haben weder sich selbst noch dich verändert. Du warst damals keine Heuchlerin und du bist es heute nicht.

Wenn irgendwer heuchlerisch gehandelt hat, dann war ich es, als ich dir immer und immer wieder schrieb, daß es für mich völlig in Ordnung sei, wenn du dich Thomas hingibst. Und um die Schande die ich mit dieser Behauptung auf mich geladen habe völlig vor dir auszubreiten – es war für mich nie in Ordnung... der Gedanke hat mich verrückt gemacht, selbst als er nur Theorie war. Und als du das erste Mal mit ihm auch noch mit dem Vielsafttrank kombiniertest, dachte ich, ich drehe durch. Ich weiß, welche schönen, ach so logischen Vorträge ich dir darüber gehalten habe, warum es überhaupt kein Problem darstellt – und im Grunde genommen stehe ich zu jedem einzelnen dieser Worte – es wäre Irrsinn, von dir zu erwarten, unberührt zu leben, wenn ich es doch selbst nicht tue – aber wenn ich weiß, daß du mit ihm zusammen bist, und sei es nur bei denTreffen, sei es nur die Tatsache, daß ich weiß, daß ihr jetzt unter einem Dach lebt, sei es die Tatsache, daß du darüber nachgedacht hast, ihm zu Giselle zu folgen, wenn ich das alles weiß, dann läßt mich dies hier, in meinen Räumen, wie ein Tier im Käfig auf und ab laufen, während ich mir in den schillerndsten Farben ausmale, wie es ist, wie es aussieht, wie es sich für dich anfühlt – wie es sich für IHN anfühlt...

Ich wollte dir dies nie gestehen. Ich wollte, daß du nie von meiner grenzenlosen Eifersucht erfährst, damit du dich völlig frei fühlen kannst. Ich kann dir nicht geben, was du möchtest und ich werde niemals von dir verlangen, daß du es deshalb gar nicht bekommst. Die Nähe zu anderen Menschen ist so wichtig wie die Luft zum Atmen und ich möchte, daß du soviel Luft bekommst wie du willst!

Ich bereue so viel von dem, was zwischen uns geschehen ist, Hermine. Ich bereue, daß allein die Tatsache, daß du Kontakt zu mir bekommen hast, bewirkt hat, daß du Angst haben mußtest, verletzt wurdest, Streit mit deinem besten Freund bekamst, in die Fänge des Ministeriums geraten bist und so vieles mehr. Ich bereue, was ich dir in der Sphäre angetan habe, ich bereue, daß ich dich zu Dingen wie das gemeinsame Erlebnis mit Thomas überredet habe, ich bereue, daß du den Ring angenommen hast, ohne vorher zu wissen, was das bedeutet, ich bereue, daß du Briefe an mich schreiben mußt, wie deinen letzten.

Aber ich bereue keine Sekunde, dich zu lieben oder durch den Ring an dich gebunden zu sein und noch viel weniger bereue ich es, von dir geliebt zu werden.

Ich weiß nur nicht, womit ich das verdient habe.

Bitte, geliebte Hermine, verzeih mir, daß ich eifersüchtiger Zaubertrankpanscher es wagte, die Vorwürfe, die ich mir selbst gegenüber hatte, auf dich zu projezieren.

Meine Träume haben Recht... ich tue dir weh... immer wieder... und mit jedem Mal mehr.

Ich habe Angst, daß ich in der Realität irgendwann einmal mein Traum-Ich an Grausamkeit übertreffen werde.

Dabei liebe ich dich so sehr.

Aber meine Liebe bringt dir kein Glück, Hermine.

Dein Severus

PS. Auch wenn es hier nun gar nicht hinpaßt, denke ich doch, daß ich es dir schreiben sollte.. ich habe einen weiteren Brief vom Ministerium erhalten. Man habe angeblich eine „alte" Akte über mich gefunden, die neue Erkenntnisse brächte und denke darüber nach, meinen Prozess neu aufzurollen... selbstverständlich wäre es dafür hilfreich, wenn ich vorab durch gewisse Dinge zeigen würde, daß ich eigentlich doch ein sehr kooperativer, ministeriumstreuer Zauberer bin...


	151. Chapter 151

**Kapitel 151**

* * *

30. Oktober, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

was würde ich dafür geben, die letzten Tage ungeschehen zu machen! Wir sind in einen Strudel geraten, der Schuld und Unschuld wild durcheinanderwirbelt und uns glauben lässt, dass wir darin versinken werden.

Ich will nicht versinken - und noch viel weniger will ich dich darin versinken sehen.

Du hast das erste mal, seit wir uns schreiben, deine Eifersucht die Oberhand gewinnen lassen und sie klar benannt. Weißt du eigentlich wie dankbar ich dir dafür bin?

All meine Abneigung gegen Emanuelle - mein Argwohn wegen Isabelle - ja selbst die Eifersucht auf die Mädchen, die sich in deinem Bett wiederfanden und es wieder verließen, ohne dass du vermutlich heute noch ihre Namen kennst...auf all diese Frauen war - und bin ich eifersüchtig.

Es ist eine Empfindung, der wir uns nicht entziehen können, wenn wir lieben - wir können nur versuchen, sie in normalen Grenzen zuzulassen, die dem anderen nicht schaden.

Immer wenn du mir versichert hast, dass ich mit Thomas schlafen könne und du lediglich davon erzählt bekommen wolltest, dann verspürte ich einen Stich. Es ist eine Sache, sich nur vorzustellen, den Partner in fremden Händen schmelzen zu sehen, aber es ist etwas ganz anderes, wenn es wirklich geschieht.

Als ich dich damals mit den beiden Frauen sah, da hat es mich sicher auch zum Teil erregt, was ich beobachtete; doch das Gefühl, dies alles am liebsten ungeschehen zu machen, war viel größer. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen zu sehen, mit welcher von beiden du deinen Höhepunkt teilen würdest. Ich war rasend vor Eifersucht - und mit diesem Gefühl kam ich in die Sphäre. Ich wollte meinen Traum erfüllt bekommen, nachdem du den deinen erlebt hattest. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich es nicht genoss was dort geschehen ist...aber danach kam der Gedanke, wie du mich mit Thomas vorbehaltlos teilen konntest.

Wenn ihr euch im Schleier ein Mädchen geteilt habt, so war dies hoffentlich etwas anderes, als das Gefühl, mich mit ihm zu teilen.

Aber wie du siehst, stecke ich auch hier in einem Strudel fest, der mal das schlechte Gewissen über die Geschehnisse in der Sphäre an die Oberfläche spült und dann rasend schnell die Erkenntnis zu Tage fördert, dass ich heute nicht anders handeln würde.

Du siehst also, es gibt keinen Grund, dass du dir allein die Schuld gibst. Es gibt da ein Muggelsprichwort: Wer sich in Gefahr begibt, der kommt darin um.

Ich habe mich mehr als einmal in Gefahr begeben - und es war jedesmal meine eigene Entscheidung. Wenn ich also darin umkomme, so bin ich alleine dafür verantwortlich.

Ohne deine Eifersucht schüren zu wollen, möchte ich dir trotzdem die Wahrheit sagen - Thomas konnte mich erregen...ja, und nach all dem was geschehen ist, muss ich einsehen, dass er es jederzeit wieder könnte. Was nun, Severus? Soll ich vor ihm weglaufen? Soll ich meine Sachen packen und den Schleier verlassen...die Stadt...das Land?

Oder sollte ich nicht lieber versuchen mich dem entgegenzustellen, wie es der Anstand gebietet?

Es ist schlecht, dass ich mit ihm unter einem Dach lebe...ich werde ihm verbieten, mich jemals wieder auch nur zu berühren. Emanuelle hat Recht - er wird nie von mir bekommen was er sich in Wahrheit wünscht - ich werde ihn nie lieben! Er soll wissen, dass dies so ist - wenn ich dafür vorgeben muss, ihn für seine Tat zu verachten, dann werde ich dies tun.

Aber dir, mein geliebter Severus, möchte ich die Wahrheit sagen - ich verachte ihn nicht, ich will nur verhindern, dass er glaubt, er könnte je zwischen uns treten.

Fast wäre es ihm durch seine Tat gelungen...aber nur fast!

Die Macht, die du durch das Mal über Thomas hast, diese Macht hast du ebenso über mich. Es ist mir zum ersten mal in aller Deutlichkeit bewusst geworden. Nein, bitte...du sollst dir dafür keine Schuld geben! Ich habe das Mal von dir erbeten - ich wusste, dass es dir die Möglichkeit gibt, über mich zu bestimmen...über mein Leben. Aber diese Macht hättest du auch ohne das Mal. Ich hatte mich längst in deine Hände begeben...bitte, du musst stark sein...es hängt so vieles von dir ab...denn Thomas und mein Leben sind nicht die einzigen, die von deinen Entscheidungen betroffen sind.

Du schriebst mir von Träumen, Severus...ich wage nicht danach zu fragen - obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass es wichtig wäre, dass du darüber sprichst. Und falls du doch den Mut aufbringst, mir davon zu erzählen, so sei dir versichert, dass ich weiß, dass es nur Träume sind, und diese manchmal merkwürdige Wege gehen.

Du sagst, du tust mir in deinen Träumen weh, obwohl du mich liebst...du sagst, du bringst mir kein Glück.

Vielleicht bin es letztendlich gar nicht ich, der du weh tust...du tust dir vielleicht nur selbst weh, weil du dich dafür bestrafen möchtest, dass du glaubst, mich Gefahren auszusetzen.

Ich weiß es nicht, dazu weiß ich zu wenig über die Natur deiner Träume. Aber eines möchte ich dir nochmal versichern...du hast noch nie etwas getan, das mir so weh tat, wie die Tatsache, dass ich dir nicht nahe sein kann, wann immer ich möchte.

Was du mir zuletzt in deinem Brief geschrieben hast, hat mich erst vor Glück jubeln lassen, doch dann folgte sehr rasch die Ernüchterung.

Das Ministerium schrieb dir also von der alten Akte. Es ist eigenartig, dass sie diesen Köder jetzt benutzen, da die Identität dieser Akte durch mich entdeckt wurde. Ob sie mir meine Rolle der armen Erpressten noch abnehmen?

Dass die Akte nur ein Köder ist schließe ich übrigens daraus, weil sie erst Dinge von dir verlangen, die sie in einem guten Licht dastehen lassen - und die dich zweifelsohne schwächen werden. Die Voraussicht, dass dein Fall neu aufgerollt wird, wäre ein Traum! Aber dieser Traum müsste sich zu deinen Bedingungen erfüllen. Wenn es ihnen ernst ist, dann müsste sich zumindest ein Mittelweg finden lassen.

Morgen werde ich dem Ministerium einen Besuch abstatten. Ich werde bei Emanuelles Anhörung zugegen sein - und ich werde ein Interview geben.

Severus, bitte verzichte darauf am Mittwoch in die Zeitung zu sehen.

Du sollst dein neues Jahr nicht mit Lügen über dich beginnen müssen! Ich bitte dich, lass nicht zu, dass auch nur eine einzige Zeitung Malfoy Island erreicht und falls doch, dann versenke sie mit Steinen beschwert in den Fluten des Meeres. Wie gerne würde ich die Lügen ertränken, die ich erst noch über dich erzählen werde. Aber es ist notwendig - ich möchte dem Ministerium wieder näherkommen...es hängt zuviel davon ab.

Den morgigen Abend werde ich nun tatsächlich im Schleier verbringen. Eigenartig, dass du es mir vor scheinbar endlos langer Zeit vorgeschlagen hast, und es nun tatsächlich so sein wird. Auch Hadass und Harry habe ich eingeladen - ich hoffe sie werden noch zusagen.

In Gedanken bin ich bei dir, mein geliebter Severus.

Wenn dein Prozess wieder aufgerollt wird...nein...diesen Wunsch hebe ich mir für Samhain auf.

Ich liebe dich, Hermine


	152. Chapter 152

**Kapitel 152**

* * *

**TAGESPROPHET**

**Ausgabe vom 1. November**

**In einem Interview mit Hugo Lanting erzählt Hermine G. von ihrer leidvollen Zeit, in der sie unter dem Einfluss von Lord Snape stand. Der Regent von Malfoy Island schreckte auch vor Gewalttaten in der Vergangenheit an ihr nicht zurück und konnte sich die Furcht seines Opfers auch heute noch zu Nutze machen, obwohl er bereits verurteilt und verbannt wurde.**

**Lanting:** Miss G. ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Erscheinen zu diesem Interview. Sie waren lange krank, darf ich fragen, wie es Ihnen nun geht?

**Hermine G. :** Es geht mir soweit gut. Ich weiß, dass es Zeit braucht, bis ich mich wieder fühle wie früher, wenn es denn überhaupt möglich sein wird.

**Lanting:** Ja, ich kann mir denken, dass Sie die vergangene Zeit noch schwer belastet. Sie wurden von einem Mann bedroht, der bereits für seine Taten bestraft wurde. Wie konnte es geschehen, dass Lord Snape Sie trotz seiner Verbannung derartig unter Druck setzen konnte?

**Hermine G. :** Ich kenne den Lord ja noch aus früheren Zeiten. Er unterrichtete mich als Lehrer auf Hogwarts. Schon damals erfuhr ich, wozu er fähig ist. Als er mir jetzt damit drohte, die Kinder auf seiner Insel verhungern zu lassen, da zweifelte ich keine Sekunde daran, dass er seine Pläne in die Tat umsetzen würde, wenn ich ihm nicht half, einen Angriff unserer Regierung auf seine Insel zu verhindern.

**Lanting:** Also ist es die Wahrheit, dass es das Ministerium war, das den Anschlag auf Malfoy Island verübt hat?

**Hermine G. :** Ja, das ist wahr. Das Ministerium bemühte sich, diesen Anschlag wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen, damit die Bevölkerung nicht unnötig verunsichert wird. Denn eines ist gewiss, Malfoy Island hat nicht nur sehr viel mehr Macht über unser Wirtschaftsleben, als man uns im Allgemeinen zu zeigen bereit ist, sondern von dort aus werden ebenfalls Gruppen gelenkt, die hier auf dem Festland tätig sind. Das Ministerium versucht auch dort die kriminellen Auswüchse unter Kontrolle zu bekommen - leider bislang vergeblich.

**Lanting:** Dieses Unvermögen des Ministeriums muss Ihnen persönlich sehr viel Sorge bereiten. Sie sprachen davon, dass Sie bereits auf Hogwarts erfuhren, zu was Lord Snape fähig ist. Darf ich Sie fragen, welche Ereignisse dort stattfanden?

**Hermine G. :** Ich spreche nicht gerne darüber. Snape war auch damals schon dafür bekannt, seine Schüler zu drangsalieren und ihnen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. In meinem Falle beschränkte er sich nicht auf verbale Demütigung. Er nutzte Stunden, in denen ich angebliche Strafarbeiten erledigen musste dazu, mich auch körperlich zu misshandeln.

**Lanting:** Körperliche Misshandlungen? Warum meldeten Sie diese nicht dem zuständigen Schulleiter?

**Hermine G. :** Albus Dumbledore vertraute Snape. Er hätte mir nie geglaubt, wenn ich seinen Lieblingslehrer angeschwärzt hätte. Er vertraute ihm so lange, bis er durch dessen eigene Hand starb. Ich traute mich damals nicht, irgendjemanden von den Schlägen zu erzählen, die ich sogar gut verbarg, damit niemand sah, was dieses Scheusal mir antat.

**Lanting:** Wie kam es, dass er sich nach all den Jahren ausgerechnet Sie aussuchte, um Sie unter Druck zu setzen und seine Forderungen zu stellen?

**Hermine G. :** Ich denke es hat mit meinen Forschungen zu tun. Snape wusste, dass ich über Erfahrungen und Verbindungen verfügte, die ihm nützlich sein würden. Zudem wusste er, dass ich genug Angst vor ihm und seinen Taten hatte, dass er mich gefügig machen konnte.

**Lanting:** Diese Zeit der Angst muss furchtbar gewesen sein. Sie sagten, er drohte damit, die Kinder verhungern zu lassen. Er verlegte sich also darauf Sie zu erpressen, indem er anderen Gewalt antun würde?

**Hermine G. :** Er drohte auch mir selbst. Ich weiß, dass er über genügend Kontakte auf dem Festland verfügt, um seine Ankündigung meines qualvollen Todes in die Tat umzusetzen.

**Lanting:** Malfoy Island hat den Anschlag überstanden. Lord Snape ist weiterhin Regent von Malfoy Island. Wie kommt es, dass Sie jetzt dennoch aussagen? Müssen Sie nicht fürchten, dass er seine Pläne auch jetzt...gerade jetzt...noch in die Tat umsetzt?

**Hermine G. :** Doch, das muss ich. Aber ich kann nicht länger schweigen. Ich muss darüber reden, zu was dieser Mann fähig ist. Es soll eine Warnung sein, an alle denen es ähnlich wie mir ergeht. Das Schweigen hat mich nicht weitergebracht. Ich war eine Marionette, die aus Angst jeden Befehl ausgeführt hat. Nur wenn man diesen Teufelskreis durchbricht, kann es Freiheit geben. Es gibt schon zu viele Lügen auf dieser Welt. Das Ministerium bemüht sich Ordnung und Sicherheit herzustellen. Mutige Männer und Frauen stellen sich im Kampf gegen die Anhänger Snapes. Die Wahrheit wird nur erkennen, wer mutig genug ist zu handeln. Ich hoffe, dass ich mit meinem Mut ein wenig dazu beitragen konnte, die Augen zu öffnen, für die Dinge die um uns herum passieren. Sollte ich dafür mit dem Leben bezahlen müssen, so ist es mir diesen Preis wert. Ich möchte mich nicht länger verstecken. Ich möchte, dass die Gräueltaten des Herrschers von Malfoy Island neu verhandelt werden. Es muss ein Gesetz geben, das verhindert, dass verurteilte Verbrecher praktisch straffrei aus der Verbannung heraus neue Straftaten begehen können. Ich fordere hier ganz offen, die Akte Snape wieder hervorzuholen und die Sachlage erneut zu prüfen. Wenn der Fall Snape erneut aufgerollt wird, so werde ich die erste sein, die aussagt - und ich werde alles dafür tun, dass die Gerechtigkeit einen Sieg verbuchen kann.


	153. Chapter 153

**Kapitel 153**

* * *

1. November, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

ich habe die Feierlichkeiten in meinem Haus in die Morgenstunden verschoben, weil ich dem Frieden des Ministeriums nicht getraut habe. Erst als die Nacht beinahe herum war und noch immer nichts geschehen war, habe ich es gewagt, alle für das Ritual zusammenzuholen. Ich hatte meinem Personal angeboten, daß sie. unter der Anleitung des Major Domus, zu den üblichen Zeiten in den Personalräumen feiern sollten, aber sie weigerten sich und bestanden darauf, daß ich das letzte Licht verlösche, die Worte zwischen den Jahren spreche und dann das erste Licht entzünde. Also haben wir gewartet.

Und es ist tatsächlich nichts geschehen...

Man hat uns in Ruhe gelassen...

Aber ich denke, ich werde nie wieder Samhain feiern können, ohne an das Feuer über Malfoy Island zu denken. Doch dieses Feuer ist Geschichte.

Das Feuer daß du mit dem Interview geschürt hast, das ich heute morgen im Tagespropheten zu lesen das Vergnügen hatte, brennt nur auf dem Festland. Aber ich bin sicher, daß es dort umso heller brennt. Ich bin sicher, daß es für Menschen wie Ronald Weasley und ähnliche Öl ins Feuer ist, diese Dinge zu lesen. Ich hoffe, daß dir klar ist, daß du von deinen alten Bekannten jetzt Nachricht bekommen wirst, daß sie dich aufsuchen werden und dich fragen werden, wie es dir geht. Der eine oder andere vielleicht aus echtem Mitleid, aber viele aus reiner Sensationsgier... Ich werde jetzt über den Inhalt des Interviews nichts sagen – es war schwer genug, es zu lesen. Aber damit dürftest du dir das Ministerium für eine Weile vom Leib gehalten haben und ich danke dir für deinen Versuch, die Untersuchungen auf diese Weise wieder neu zu beleben.

Man hat mir in der Tat angeboten, daß man den Prozess „eventuell" wieder aufrollt, für den Fall, daß ich gewisse Bedingungen erfülle. Wie dumm mußten wir sein, nicht zu bedenken, daß diejenigen, die von den wahren Vorkommnissen wissen, selbstverständlich auch die „echte" Akte sehen können... ich habe es nicht bedacht und ich glaube, du auch nicht, oder?

Trotzdem bezweifel ich stark, daß das Angebot ernst gemeint ist, obwohl die Bedingungen so heftig sind, daß man die ganze Angelegenheit für echt halten könnte.

Sie verlangen von mir, daß ich zuallererst sämtliche Geschäftsbeziehungen offenlege, damit man überprüfen könne, ob ich mit nicht rechtschaffenen Zauberern und Hexen Handel treibe. Eine nette Begründung, die natürlich nichts weiter bewirken soll, als daß sie meine Mithilfe nicht mehr benötigen. Dabei ist das Unfug, denn selbst wenn ich ihnen meine Verbindungen nennen würde, hieße das nicht, daß das Ministerium sie nutzen kann. Ich habe zum einen Beziehungen zu den anderen beiden Zaubertrankmeistern, die ausschließlich über mich handeln und zu weiteren speziellen Leuten, die ebenfalls jede Handelsbeziehung zu mir leugnen würden, legte ich diese Daten offen. Der Handel läuft entweder über mich oder gar nicht. Es wundert mich, daß das Ministerium zu dumm ist, um das zu begreifen. Sie gehen wohl davon aus, daß Namen und Adressen ausreichend wären.

Als zweites verlangt man von mir, daß ich alle Todesser die noch auf dem Festland leben, namentlich benenne.

Die dritte Bedingung für die Wiederaufnahme meines Prozesses ist die, daß ich, nach Aufhebung des Siegels einer Behandlung durch einen Okklumantiker zustimme, der mir „ausgewählte Erinnerungsteile der vergangenen Jahre" entnehmen soll und die Auswahl der zu entfernenden Erinnerungen läge beim Ministerium – zu meinem eigenen Wohle.

Ich dürfte eine Summe x meines Vermögens behalten, den Rest hätte ich, weil vermutlich unrechtmäßig erworben, dem Ministerium zu geben...

Die können doch nicht wirklich klar bei Verstand sein, oder?

Ich hätte diesen Brief, zusammen mit den Knoten des schwarzen Samhain-Fadens heute morgen im Feuer verbrennen sollen. Aber derlei behält man natürlich, wie man so schön sagt: „für die Akten".

Weil ich, trotz der späten Stunde, nicht sicher war, ob das Ministerium nicht doch noch kommen würde, haben wir das Ritual unter freiem Himmel, unten am Ufer vollzogen. Amelie hat in diesem Jahr das erste Mal einen eigenen Faden bekommen. Sie war sehr konzentriert bei der Sache und man hat ihr angesehen, daß es ihr sehr wichtig war, daß sie alles richtig macht und daß ihre Knoten auch wirklich alle verbrennen.

Lucius war dabei...

Narcissa wollte das Fest in einer rauschende Party erleben und ist deswegen ausgegangen. Soweit ich weiß, ist es das erste Mal gewesen, daß Lucius sie nicht begleitet hat, sondern sie alleine losziehen ließ. Sie muß erst sehr ärgerlich darüber gewesen sein, war letztendlich dann aber wohl doch sehr angetan von der Idee.

Lucius hat die Nacht über mit mir auf dem Balkon gesessen und wir haben über alles Mögliche geredet, während wir Wache gehalten haben; über das Ministerium, über die Zukunft dieser Insel, über Hadass und sogar ein wenig über dich.. Und in den Morgenstunden ist er mit uns anderen ans Ufer gegangen und hat das Ritual begangen.

Ich habe darum gebeten, meine Wünsche hinter mir lassen zu können, die Kraft aufbringen zu können, die Aufgabe zu bewältigen, die ich habe, ohne mich von meinen eigenen, unerfüllbaren Sehnsüchten ablenken zu lassen.

Ja, es sieht so aus, als biete man mir tatsächlich an, meinen Fall neu zu verhandeln, aber der Preis ist zu hoch...

Wenn ich meine Verbindungen preisgäbe, würde dadurch der Hauptteil dessen verlöschen, was Malfoy Islands Wohlstand sichert. Die Bewohner der Insel sind darauf angewiesen, daß das Ministerium es sich nicht leisten kann, uns zu ignorieren. Natürlich gibt es andere, kleinere Handelshäuser, aber ich habe sämtliche Handwerker und Hersteller von Handelswaren gleichwelcher Art, die sich auf der Insel im Laufe der wenigen Jahre von ihrem Hernn (mit einem bißchen „Unterstützung") loskaufen konnten, um sich auf die eigenen finanziellen Füße zu stellen, in den Handelsring meines Hauses einbezogen. Ohne dies, wären viele Bewohner nicht länger in Brot und Lohn. Wir haben hier mittlerweile eine winzige Ausgabe der Winkelgasse. Es handelt sich um nicht mehr als eine Handvoll Ladenlokale und Handwerker, die aber wenigstens den Anschein einer Geschäftsstraße ergeben und damit viel zum Wohlfühlen beitragen. Ein kleiner Buchhandel, den eine Hexe leitet, die Liebesromane liebt, so daß ihr Repertoire entsprechend sortiert ist, ein Hersteller von Zauberstäben, die eher schlecht als recht sind, weil der Zauberer, der sie macht, eigentlich Schreinermagie ausübt, eine Schneiderin, die mit einer eigenen Kollektion aufwarten kann, die hier zwar der letzte Schrei ist, auf dem Festland aber wohl eher für Befremden sorgen würde und ähnliche andere Skurrilitäten. Es ist eine hübsche Ansammlung, die einigen wenigen Hundert Menschen ein Einkommen und ein Dach über dem Kopf sichert.

Du merkst, daß ich um deinen Brief herumrede, nicht wahr? Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf schreiben soll... Du bist mir dankbar, daß ich eifersüchtig bin? Natürlich kann ich deinen Begründungen folgen, aber seltsam erscheint es mir trotzdem.

Daher will ich mich zu dem Wichtigsten äußern, das du mich gefragt hast. Auch wenn du es nicht als Frage formuliert hast. Du hoffst, daß es etwas anderes war, gemeinsam ein Mädchen aus dem Schleier zu haben, als das, was wir in der Sphäre hatten.

Natürlich ist es etwas anderes...

Wenn ich das mit Thomas im Schleier getan habe, dann weil es originell war, weil es erregend war oder auch schon mal, weil es sich schlicht so ergeben hat.

Als ich mit dir und Thomas in der Sphäre war, ging es weder um meine Erregung, noch darum wie originell es war. Es ging einzig und allein darum, dir ein Erlebnis zu geben, das du dir erträumt hattest. Alles, wirklich alles, was ich aus dieser Begegnung gezogen habe, währenddessen und danach, war die Lust, die wir dir damit schenken konnten. Es ging in jeder Sekunde ausschließlich um dich. Du warst das Zentrum aller Gefühle, jeder Empfindung und unserer Aufmerksamkeit. Das wir dabei ebenfalls Lust empfanden, war beinahe eine Nebensächlichkeit. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es Thomas ebenso erging – wobei er sich in der Tat anders verhalten hat, als ich es in solchen Situationen in Erinnerung hatte – aber ich habe es genossen, weil ich sehen konnte, was es mit dir getan hat. Wenn ich fasziniert zugesehen habe, wie er dich nimmt, dann weil ich mich nicht sattsehen konnte an der Hitze in deinem Gesicht, an der Leidenschaft in deinen Zügen, an dem Feuer in deinen Augen. Thomas war mir vollkommen egal. Ich habe ihn fast nicht wahrgenommen.

Du bist so unglaublich schön, wenn du erregt bist. Die Art, wie deine Haut sich verändert, wie deine Augen mich anders ansehen, je nachdem in welchem Stadium der Erregung du dich befindest ist unnachahmlich und einzigartig.

Ich könnte Tage damit verbringen, dich dabei zu beobachten, wie du Sex hast. Und der Kick, den es dir gegeben hat, uns gleichzeitig zu spüren, war noch wieder eine weitere Schattierung deiner zahllosen, wunderschönen Gesichter. Ich wünschte, du könntest dich durch meine Augen sehen, Hermine.

Ich weiß, daß du Thomas magst und ich habe, trotz der Dinge die geschehen sind, geahnt, daß du ihn nicht verachten würdest – das war wohl einer der Gründe, weshalb ich so reagiert habe, wie es geschehen ist. Und um ehrlich zu sein: er hat es wohl auch nicht verdient, daß du ihn verachtest. Ziehe ihn zur Rechenschaft, wie du es beabsichtigst, aber verstoße ihn nicht. Aber das hast du ja ohnehin nicht vor und ich bin froh darum. Denn trotz des Vorfalls denke ich, daß er dir nach wie vor ein guter Schutz ist. Daß ich dich immer gebeten habe, mir zu erzählen, was geschehen ist, was ihr getan habt, ist darin begründet, daß ich es ertragen kann, wenn du mit einem anderen Mann schläfst, daß ich es aber nicht ertrüge, wenn du mich danach belügst und behauptest, es sei nichts gewesen.

Du hast mit der Abwandlung von Emanuelles Bemerkung ins Schwarze getroffen, daß ich mich nur von dir betrügen lasse, weil ich weiß, daß du mich nie betrügen würdest.

Tu, was immer du mit Thomas tun willst, aber betrüge mich nicht, indem du mich im Unklaren darüber läßt. Und in gleicher Weise werde ich dir nicht verschweigen, was hier auf der Insel vor sich geht.

Du fragst nach meinen Träumen...

Ich kann und will sie nicht zu Papier bringen. Sie sind nichts weiter als Gedankenlosigkeit, die mein Hirn sich in den Nächten zusammenspinnt. Sie sind nicht echt, auch wenn ich nach dem Aufwachen manchmal einen Moment brauche, um das zu erkennen. Oftmals glaube ich, in der Sphäre zu erwachen und halte es deshalb für „real". Aber was ich dann tue ist nicht real, denn ich führe mich auf eine Weise auf, die Draco gefallen hätte. Obwohl die Träume oftmals keine sexuelle Komponente haben. Aber sie sind immer hochgradig gewalttätig und die Gewalt geht immer von mir aus, während ich so ziemlich alles in die „Handlung" einbinde, was mich tagsüber beschäftigt. So wie Träume nun einmal sind. Aber es sind nur Träume. Nichts als Träume.

Ich erkenne nun jeden Tag mehr, welche „Wirkung" Hadass tatsächlich auf mich hatte und ich erinnere mich daran, daß die Nacht, in der ich sie so fürchterlich geschlagen habe, die erste Nacht seit einer Ewigkeit gewesen war, in der ich keinen dieser Träume hatte... ich hatte mich damals sehr darüber gewundert. Heute kenne ich den Grund und daher war es vorhersagbar, daß die Träume, die ich in den Jahren vor meiner Hochzeit stets hatte, nun langsam zurückkehren würden. Ich bin damals damit klar gekommen und ich werde es wieder können. Ich bin nur ein wenig „aus der Übung".

Ich hoffe, daß du Samhain ruhig begehen konntest? Ich wünsche es mir sehr. Waren Hadass und Harry da? Ich hoffe, daß sie der Einladung gefolgt sind.

Und weißt du schon, wann Emanuelle zurück sein wird? Was hat ihre Befragung ergeben? Konntest du genaueres in Erfahrung bringen? Ich nehme an, daß dein Interview dir einen so guten Stand im Ministerium geschaffen hat, daß du deshalb bei der Anhörung dabei sein konntest? Und so wie ich dich kenne, war das einer der Gründe, warum du das Interview gegeben hast, nicht wahr?

Ich danke dir dafür, meine geliebte Hermine.

Ich wünsche dir und den Menschen um dich herum ein gutes neues Jahr.

In Liebe

Severus


	154. Chapter 154

**Kapitel 154**

* * *

2. November, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

soeben ist Mitternacht vorüber und der Donnerstag ist angebrochen. Samhain war wunderschön - alles war friedlich und auch Hadass und Harry leisteten uns Gesellschaft.

Das Beste war jedoch, dass Emanuelle ebenfalls teilnehmen konnte. Sie wurde noch gestern nach ihrer Anhörung entlassen. Bei den Männern, die festgenommen worden waren, waren zwei unter ihnen, die wohl tatsächlich vom Ministerium gesucht wurden.

Da Emanuelle jedoch glaubhaft versichern konnte, dass diese Männer keinen Unterschlupf im Schleier gesucht hatten, sondern nur für einen begrenzten Zeitraum in ihrem Etablissement anwesend sein sollten ("Die Herren wollten nicht bei uns einziehen - sie wollten einen Beischlaf gegen Bezahlung. Hohes Gericht, ich leite ein Bordell - keinen Wohlfahrtsverein!").

Emanuelle wurde mit der Auflage entlassen, dass sie in Zukunft die Namen der Gäste aufzeichnen müsse, was sie nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln ließ. Jeder Hinweis, dass ein solches Vorgehen in einem Bordell inakzeptabel ist, ließ das Gericht nicht gelten und bestand darauf, dass in Zukunft Ministeriumsangestellte im Siebten Schleier besagte Liste abholen würden und diese gewissenhaft zu führen sei. Emanuelle konnte sich den Kommentar nicht verkneifen, dass es durchaus nicht neu für sie sei, dass Ministeriumsangestellte bei ihr vorbeisehen würden. Sie meinte lapidar, dass sie auch deren Namen in Zukunft fein säuberlich in die Liste eintragen würde.

Ich brauche dir wohl nicht zu sagen, dass die Liste in der Tat eine ziemlich unangenehme Sache ist. Vor allem, da das Ministerium sie mit einem Wahrheitszauber belegt hat. Falsche Namensangaben können also nicht getätigt werden. Ein Umstand, der bereits heute einige Gäste in die Flucht geschlagen hat. Hoffen wir, dass das Ministerium bald seinen Spaß an dieser Art der Drangsalierung verliert.

Aber auch wenn diese Auflagen uns Sorgen bereiten, so waren wir doch froh, Samhain alle gemeinsam verbringen zu können.

Im übrigen habe ich Thomas noch abfangen können, kurz bevor er das Haus verlassen wollte. Ich fragte ihn, ob er für das Fest zu seiner Großmutter gehen würde, doch er antwortete mir, dass sie vereist sei. Also fragte ich ihn, wo er hingehen wolle. Natürlich ging mich das nichts an, aber ich hatte den Verdacht, dass er sich bei unserem Fest nicht willkommen fühlte. Also bat ich ihn zu bleiben. Emanuelle kam hinzu und sagte ihm ebenfalls, dass er eine Lücke in unseren Kreis reißen würde, wenn er jetzt ginge.

Thomas meinte darauf, dass eine Lücke für uns allemal erträglicher sei, als seine Anwesenheit.

Severus, ich konnte nicht anders...ich konnte nicht anders, als ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihm nichts nachtrage und dass er bleiben solle.

Wir sind mit Emanuelle als Vermittlerin übereingekommen, dass wir weiterhin wie gewohnt miteinander umgehen werden. Das heißt, ich akzeptiere ihn als Beschützer und verlasse mich darauf, dass dies ein einmaliger Ausrutscher war, der so nie wieder stattfinden wird. Während ich mich bereiterklärt habe, die besagte Nacht nicht wieder zu erwähnen.

Ich denke, dass auch die Mädchen erleichtert sind, dass wir Frieden geschlossen haben. Der Zustand behagte keinem von uns. Ich habe nun nur ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich ihm nicht sagte, dass er mich nicht berühren darf. Ich denke, es versteht sich von selbst, dass er es nicht tun wird, solange es nicht zu meiner Rettung oder meinem Schutz dient. Verstehst du, es hätte hysterisch geklungen, wenn ich gesagt hätte: "Ich trage dir nichts nach, bleib bei uns - aber berühre mich dabei bloß nicht!"

Und so feierten wir alle gemeinsam - zwar nicht in der Nacht, aber doch wenigstens den Tag danach.

Doch meine Gedanken waren so oft bei dir, dass die anderen mich schließlich aufforderten zu erzählen, was mich quälte. Ich erzählte von diesem verdammten Interview und meiner Hoffnung, dass du es nicht zu Gesicht bekommen würdest. Mein Albtraum wurde heute abgedruckt in Schwarz auf Weiß und in die Welt getragen, damit sie von den schauerlichen Taten Lord Snapes - aber auch des Lehrers Severus Snapes erfährt. Es war nötig, so weit in die Vergangenheit zu gehen, damit klar wurde, warum ich derart Angst vor dir hatte. Und du hast Recht, wenn du vermutest, dass viele sich nun an mich wenden werden, die aus Sensationsgier plötzlich Kontakt mit der ehemaligen Mitschülerin suchen. Ich denke ich muss dir nicht sagen, wie viele bereit sein werden diese Lügen zu glauben. Doch genau darum geht es - die Geschichte soll aufwühlen und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

Mir ist schlecht während ich dies schreibe!

Ich weiß, dass du meine Erklärungen eigentlich nicht brauchst, aber ich möchte sie dir trotzdem geben.

Ich möchte, dass deine Akte wieder hervorgeholt wird. Und dies, ohne dass das Ministerium Forderungen an dich stellen kann. Ich möchte versuchen, den Druck der Öffentlichkeit zu nutzen, um das Ministerium dazu zu zwingen, die Akte offenzulegen. Würde ich die Wahrheit sagen, so würde kein Hahn danach krähen. Ein unschuldig Verurteilter ist bei Weitem nicht so interessant für die Öffentlichkeit, wie ein Scheusal, bei dessen Bestrafung man sich in den Chor der nach Gerechtigkeit Schreienden einreihen kann. Das Ministerium wird bald nicht anders können, als den Leuten ein Statement zu geben, warum sie sich an deinen Fall nicht mehr heranwagen. Und letztendlich wird man eine Neuverhandlung wohl nicht verhindern können, wenn das Volk aufgebracht ist. Ich vermute, dass das Ministerium den Druck auf dich noch erhöhen wird, damit sie nach ihren Bedingungen verhandeln können. Lass dich auf nichts ein! Sie werden dem Druck nicht lange Stand halten können - und wenn ich dafür noch Hundert Interviews geben muss, dann werde ich es tun! Wenn es erst einmal soweit ist, dass dein Prozess neu aufgerollt wird, dann fallen die Würfel neu. Und glaube mir, dass ich der Trumpf des Ministeriums sein werde. Sie werden mich in den Zeugenstand lassen, damit ich gegen dich aussage und vielleicht erhoffen sie sich, diesmal eine Hinrichtung zu erwirken.

Der Prozess muss zu einem Medienereignis werden. Ich weiß, dass sich alles in dir dagegen sträubt, aber nur so können wir schließlich die Wahrheit verbreiten, ohne dass sie vom Ministerium vertuscht werden kann. Da man mir allein nicht glauben wird, wenn ich plötzlich für dich aussage, wird unter anderem auch Matthew Torrance in den Zeugenstand treten. Ich weiß dies so genau, weil deine beiden Siams mit einer Botschaft von ihm bei Hadass waren.

Der alte Mann brennt regelrecht darauf, die Wahrheit über deine Akte zu sagen.

Doch du wirst vermutlich nicht glauben, wer noch für dich aussagen will.

Harry möchte endlich deine Rolle im Kampf gegen Voldemort vor Gericht detailiert schildern. Er möchte, dass klar wird, warum du gezwungen warst gegen die Gesetze zu verstoßen. Und er ist ein Ministeriumsangehöriger! Zudem ist öffentlich bekannt, dass er ebenfalls auf Hogwarts war und wenn wir beide erklären, warum ich diese Lügen über dich verbreitet habe, so wird die Öffentlichkeit wohl kaum darüber hinwegsehen können. Es wird ein Skandal werden, aus dem wir hoffentlich als Sieger hervorgehen.

Alles was ich über dich sagte, war notwendig, um die Öffentlichkeit gegen dich aufzubringen, damit sie überhaupt bereit sind zuzuhören. Wir müssen, wenn der Prozess neu aufgerollt wird, ebenfalls eine Sprache sprechen, die sowohl das Gericht, als auch das Volk erreicht.

Oh, Severus - ich spreche hier die ganze Zeit von dem Prozess, obwohl wir keine Garantie dafür haben, dass es überhaupt soweit kommt.

Doch fest steht, dass das Ministerium auf keinen Fall die Oberhand gewinnen darf.

Mich plagt übrigens aus noch einem anderen Grund das schlechte Gewissen. Durch die Geschehnisse am letzten Wochenende, habe ich vergessen, dass ich mit Thomas wieder bei Poppy Pomfrey erscheinen sollte. Ich habe nicht ein einziges mal daran gedacht, bis ich bei der Feier wieder bewusst wahrnahm, dass Thomas nicht nur sehr gehandicapt ist, sondern auch Schmerzen hat.

Das er nicht allein nach Hogwarts gehen würde, hätte mir klar sein müssen. Ich hoffe, dass Poppy nicht glaubt, wir seien undankbar, weil wir nicht erschienen sind. Gleich morgen werde ich Thomas zu ihr bringen und mich bei ihr entschuldigen.

Zudem muss ich die Arbeit im Institut wieder aufnehmen.

Doch jetzt ist der Schleier wieder in Emanuelles Händen und mein Ausflug in diese Welt hat ein Ende.

Es freut mich übrigens sehr, dass du mich in deinem letzten Brief an deiner Welt auf so wundervolle Weise hast teilnehmen lassen. Deine Beschreibung der Geschäftsstraße, die sich auf Malfoy Island entwickelt hat, fand ich sehr faszinierend. Es ist schön zu hören, dass die Menschen auf der Insel sich den Wunsch erfüllen können, ihren Begabungen nachzugehen und damit den Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen. Es ist ein Stück Normalität, das sehr wichtig ist. Zudem klingt es für mich so, als würde es sich durchaus lohnen, dem ein oder anderen Geschäft einen Besuch abzustatten.Auf jeden Fall hat eine Buchhandlung, die mit Liebesromanen angefüllt ist, ihren ganz eigenen Charme - du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass meine Buchregalwände nur mit Fachbüchern gefüllt wären. Bei diesem Geständnis muss ich nun doch schmunzeln und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann erröte ich sogar ein wenig.

Noch wesentlich mehr erröte ich allerdings bei deinen Zeilen, in denen du mich beschreibst, wenn ich erregt bin. Es macht mich verlegen und gleichermaßen unglaublich stolz. Aber vor allem zeigt es mir, dass ich mich nicht dafür schämen muss, wenn mein Verstand die Flügel streckt und ich nur dieses sinnliche Gefühl auskosten möchte. Das macht mich sehr glücklich! Es sind viele Emotionen, die ich bei deinen Zeilen empfinde - und die Mischung daraus gleicht einem Feuerwerk in meinem Bauch.

Es macht mir in der Tat große Sorgen, dich von deinen Träumen erzählen zu hören. Auch wenn du mir nur am Rande berichtest, worum es geht.

Doch der Hinweis, dass du dich darin aufführst wie Draco Malfoy ist mir Zeichen genug, wie schrecklich du dich nach dem Erwachen fühlen musst. Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas für dich tun - und ich verstehe, warum Hadass immer so besorgt um dich ist. Ja, das ist sie nach wie vor! Sie weiß, was du durchmachst und sie bedauert es wohl, dass sie dir diesen Weg nicht leichter machen kann. Aber es ist nicht ihre Aufgabe. Sie führt ein neues Leben, mit einem neuen Mann an ihrer Seite - ihre Sorge bleibt dennoch...und ich glaube, dass auch Harry es langsam begreift und akzeptieren kann.

Nach seinem letzten Gespräch mit mir, hätte ich geschworen, dass er dich nach wie vor hasst wie die Pest. Aber er scheint über die Dinge nachgedacht zu haben und ich muss zugeben, dass ich Harrys Handlungsweisen nie so recht begriffen habe. Dieses Aufbrausen - unüberlegtes Handeln, völlig aus dem Bauch heraus - dann wieder der Wunsch, die Welt zu retten...vielleicht konnte Hadass all das endlich ein wenig kanalisieren.

Severus, du hast mir von Malfoy geschrieben. Ihr habt euch über Hadass unterhalten...und über mich? Über was genau habt ihr gesprochen? Aber vielleicht sollte ich es besser gar nicht hören. Ich weiß, dass er dir zur Seite stand, als ihr gegen das Feuer gekämpft habt. Ich weiß, dass er auf dieser Insel ein Ansprechpartner für dich ist und ihr zusammen agieren müsst. Er ist vielleicht sogar ein Freund für dich. Aber für mich ist er dies nicht! Ich habe Angst, dass er Dinge über mich erfährt, die besser nicht an seine Ohren dringen.

Nun habe ich nur noch einen Wunsch...ich möchte heute Nacht von dir träumen.

Ich liebe dich,

Deine Hermine


	155. Chapter 155

_Achtung: Kapitel 155 und 156 gehen gleichzeitig online_

* * *

**Kapitel 155**

* * *

_3. November - Hermine bekommt einen Brief in einer ihr unbekannten Handschrift.  
Darin liegt ein Foto. Der Brief lautet:  
_

* * *

Granger, 

glaubst du ernsthaft, daß du jemals einen Platz an seiner Seite einnehmen kannst? Ich bin näher an ihm dran, als du je kommen wirst. Verehre ihn ruhig aus der Ferne und verleugne ihn in der Öffentlichkeit, weil du feige bist und nicht zu ihm stehen kannst. Aber besitzen wirst du ihn nie. Oder glaubst du wirklich, daß er dich je so berühren wird, wie er seinen Lady berührt hat? Ihre Reinheit wirst du nie erreichen. Aber auch diese widerliche Reinheit hat ihr nichts genutzt. Denn nun ist sein Herz, so wie es vom edlen Draco geplant war, durch würdige Hand auch von dieser Bürde befreit. Sein Leben hat er dafür gegeben, um dem neuen Herrscher den Weg in seine Bestimmung zu ebnen.  
Ein Mord aus reinem Zorn hat die wahre Seele unseres Herrschers gezeigt.  
Man hat ihm ein Bild von dir geschickt, um zu sehen, wie er darauf reagiert. Das Ergebnis war zugegebenermaßen besorgniserregend. Du hast mehr von seiner Aufmerksamkeit, als du Hure verdienst.  
Wenn du es weiterhin wagst, ihm zu schreiben, wird der Tag kommen, an dem du es bereust und dich endlich zu dem Stück Dreck gesellst, das es gewagt hat, sich seine Gattin zu nennen und dafür nun in feuchter Erde verrottet.  
Letztendlich wird er deine wahre Natur erkennen, über dich lachen und zum Regenten der Welt aufsteigen.  
Was Voldemort durch Schwäche ruiniert hat, wird er erreichen. Und wir werden sein engstes Gefolge sein, nahe genug bei ihm, um Bilder wie dieses zu machen, während du im Dreck kriechen wirst, weil du ihn allein durch deine Exisitenz mit Schmutz besudelt hast.  
Er ist der Eine, der Wahre, der, auf den die magische Welt gewartet hat!

Jammere du ruhig darüber, daß du Angst vor ihm hast. Du wirst mehr haben, als Angst - du wirst lernen, ihn zu fürchten!

Eine echte Freundin des dunklen Lords

Möge er sich erheben über alle die vor ihm waren!

* * *

OoOoO_

* * *

_

_Das etwas unscharfe Foto zeigt Snape, wie er auf einer Treppenstufe seines Hauses sitzt und einen Brief liest, Haddas hockt schräg hinter ihm und umarmt ihn von hinten so, daß sie, ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter aufgelegt, den Brief mitlesen kann. Er hält eine Hand sehr liebevoll auf ihre um ihn gelegten Arme. Wer immer dieses Bild gemacht hat, muß direkt dabei gewesen sein, als die beiden den Brief gelesen haben._

_Als Hermine Hadass fragt, wann und wo dieses Bild gemacht worden sei, erklärt diese, daß Lucius Malfoy es einmal gemacht habe, als er sie, wie so oft, mit seinem Besuch überrascht hat.  
Malfoy sei, auf Geheiß von Snape, der einzige Gast, der auch eingelassen werde, ohne das Severus vom Personal darüber informiert wird, daß er da ist. _


	156. Chapter 156

_Achtung: Kapitel 155 und 156 gehen gleichzeitig online_

* * *

**Kapitel 156**

* * *

3. November, London

Geliebter Severus,

mein Brief wird dir merkwürdig erscheinen.

Ich bitte dich, richte ein großes Fest auf Malfoy Island aus. Ein Fest, das den Ansprüchen von Narcissa Malfoy genügen wird.

Lass sie sich berauschen an dem Treiben und sieh zu, dass sie auf ihre Kosten kommt. Bestehe darauf, dass sie ihre Dienerin mitbringt...du weißt welche ich meine!

Nimm diese Frau, die mir so ähnlich sieht, bitte in dein Haus auf - ich fürchte um ihr Leben!

Sage Narcissa, dass du sie für dich möchtest um dir einen Vorgeschmack zu holen, wie du mich für alles bezahlen lassen wirst, ohne dabei sein zu können.

Es ist mir ernst, Severus! Bring diese Frau in Sicherheit!

Bitte erwähne nicht, dass ich dir geschrieben habe!

Nur eines gilt jetzt:

Severus, du liebst mich nicht!

Das einzige, was dich je an mir interessierte, war der Gedanke, dass ich mich dir unterwerfen soll - dies ist nicht gelungen und so wirst du Rache an mir üben - nur du allein! Untersage jedem, mich auch nur anzurühren, wenn er nicht deinen Zorn auf sich ziehen will.

Ich muss mich um einige Dinge kümmern.

Severus - es ist an der Zeit, dass du mehr denn je der mächtige Lord auf Malfoy Island bist! Dein Wort muss Gesetz sein!

Wenn du Schwäche zeigst, bringst du uns beide in Gefahr!

Betöre Narcissa - es ist mir gleich, wie du das anstellst...aber sorge dafür, dass sie Gelegenheit hat dir ihre Loyalität zu versichern.

Und ebenso Lucius. Lass die beiden zum Mittelpunkt des Festes werden, damit sie dir vertrauen und deinem Wort Folge leisten! Lass dir von ihnen versichern, dass sie dir treu ergeben sind und verlange Beweise!

Ich will, dass du es selbst hörst!

Severus, ich liebe dich!

Hermine


	157. Chapter 157

**Kapitel 157**

* * *

4. November, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

schreibe mir unbedingt, was geschehen ist! Ich habe, dir blind vertrauend, getan, was du geschrieben hast, aber ich muß wissen, warum ich dies tun sollte, denn der Grund dafür, daß ich dir nicht geschrieben habe, liegt ebenfalls in Narcissa Malfoy begründet. Ich habe die letzten zwei Tage damit zugebracht, Informationen darüber einzuholen, was diese Verrückte treibt.

Ich hatte dir bereits geschrieben, daß ich in der Samhain-Nacht lange mit Lucius gesprochen hatte. Und auch wenn wir über viele unterschiedliche Dinge und Personen gesprochen haben, war doch Narcissa das Hauptthema. Was er mir anvertraute war sehr privat, deshalb hätte ich dir unter normalen Umständen davon nicht geschrieben, aber so wie es aussieht, sollte ich es nun doch tun.

Narcissa empfängt schon seit längerem regelmäßig einen, inzwischen immer größer werdenden Kreis von Zauberern und Hexen, bei sich zu Hause. Anfangs hatte Lucius es für eine nichtssagende, gesellschaftliche Veranstaltung gehalten, inzwischen hat er allerdings mitbekommen, daß dieser Kreis sich versammelt, um sich selbst zu preisen, als die Gruppe derer, die in der Gunst des „neuen Herrschers" besonders hoch steht.

So wie es aussieht, erzählt Narcissa bei dem Vorfall auf dem Ball, bei dem ich sie durch die Dienstbotenkleidung demütigen wollte, daß sie während dieser Arbeit begriffen habe, daß ich sie als meine persönliche Dienerin sehe und daß ich ihr damit ihre herausragende Stellung unter allen anderen verdeutlichen wollte. Sie habe es erst als Schande angesehen, dann aber den wahren Hintergrund verstanden. Daß ich an dem Abend und auch vorher und nachher keinen Sex mit ihr hatte, erklärt sie nicht durch meine Ablehnung, sondern damit, daß ich damit ihren besonderen Status festige. Sie nennt sich bei ihren Freunden, weil sie von mir unberührt blieb, nun die „Äbtissin des neuen Ordens" – und sie findet tatsächlich Verrückte, die dieses Spiel mitspielen. Lucius hatte morgens zum ersten Mal diesen Namen gehört, den sie sich gegeben hat und damit war für ihn der Punkt überschritten, bis zu dem er noch schweigen konnte und so erzählte er mir nachts alles.

Was das Mädchen betrifft, das dir ähnlich sieht und das Malfoy mit zu der Feier gebracht hatte, scheinen deine Befürchtungen korrekt zu sein. Narcissa war eindeutig höchst nervös, als ich ihr sagte, daß ich erwarte, daß sie sie mir als Geschenk mitbringe und daß ich erwarte, daß sie in „tadellosem" Zustand und hübsch hergerichtet sei.

Heute Abend wird es auf Snape Manor, so wie du es gewünscht hast, ein rauschendes Fest geben und Narcissa und Lucius werden meine Ehrengäste sein. Ich habe es damit begründet, daß ich den „kleinen Zwist" den wir hatten, öffentlich begraben wolle.

Lucius trauert um Draco – auch wenn er mir nach wie vor kaum einen Vorwurf macht und knirschend zugibt, daß er ebenso gehandelt hätte, wenn er an meiner Stelle gewesen wäre. Was ihm aber wirklich zu schaffen macht, ist die Tatsache, daß seine Frau nicht zu trauern scheint. Ganz im Gegenteil erzählte er mir an Samhain, daß sie, seit diese Runde sich trifft, behauptet, Draco habe durch seine Tat in voller Absicht und durchdacht etwas bewiesen, und den Weg in eine bessere Zeit geschaffen. Man sah Lucius an, daß es ihm zum einen schwer fiel, mir dies alles zu erzählen, und daß es ihn zum anderen in höchstem Maße anwidert, wie Narcissa reagiert. Er hat es erst für eine Spinnerei gehalten, mit der sie die Trauer überwinden will, aber wie er mir sehr eindringlich schilderte, ist die anfängliche Trauer um Draco inzwischen in eine regelrechte Begeisterung für seinen Tod umgeschlagen und damit wird Lucius nicht fertig.

Aber das ist das, was hier auf der Insel gesprochen wurde. Das erklärt nicht die Angst, die aus deinen Zeilen spricht! Was ist geschehen Hermine? Hast du irgendetwas in Erfahrung gebracht, das du mir nicht schreiben willst? Ist dir irgendetwas geschehen? Du schreibst, ich würde uns beide in Gefahr bringen, wenn ich anders handelte, als du es niedergeschrieben hast – lese ich damit korrekt, daß diese Gefahr nicht besteht, WENN ich so handle? Was weißt du über Narcissa, was hat sie getan? Und wieso weißt du davon?

Solange ich auf deinen nächsten Brief warte, werde ich hoffen, daß du in Sicherheit bist und dies auch so bleibt und antworte nun endlich auch auf deinen Brief von vorgestern.

Es ist zwar schade, daß Emanuelle am nächtlichen Ritual in den ersten November hinein nicht da sein konnte, aber ich bin sehr froh, daß sie den anschließenden Feiertag bei euch war. Ich bin sicher, daß die Mädchen einen Freudentanz aufgeführt haben, als sie endlich wieder im Schleier war und wenn ich Emanuelle richtig einschätze, hat sie zwar die Starke gespielt, aber in Wirklichkeit wird sie sehr froh gewesen sein, daß sie wieder zu Hause ist.

Mit der Auflage die das Ministerium ihr gemacht hat, wird selbiges sich ganz schon in den Finger schneiden. Es ist nicht strafbar, im Schleier zu Gast zu sein, und von daher, kann den Gästen kaum etwas passieren. Emanuelle darf es halt nur nicht publik werden lassen, daß sie die Liste führen soll. Was den „Wohlfartsverein" betrifft, war das so überaus typisch für sie. Sie ist eine sehr beherrschte Frau – aber sie hat nun einmal ihren höchst eigenen Tonfall...

Ich hoffe für alle Beteiligten, daß Thomas sich in die neue/alte Situation einfinden kann, hege daran aber nur geringe Zweifel. Und auch wenn es seltsam ist, dies zu schreiben, glaube ich nicht, daß ihr euch nie wieder berühren werdet. Und in diesem Satz liegt keinerlei Vorwurf, keine Verdächtigung und kein ungehaltener Unterton. Du magst ihn zu sehr, und die Anziehung zwischen euch ist zu stark, als daß ihr ewig einfach nur so nebeneinander hergehen könntet.

Hermine – ich weiß, daß es dir nicht gefällt, wenn ich eine andere Frau berühre – trotzdem werde ich es tun und ich weiß, daß du, trotz deines Missfallens, damit einverstanden bist. Und genauso geht es mir mit dir...

Wenn heute abend die Feier stattfindet, kann es sein, daß es wieder zu den üblichen Szenarien kommt – zumindest zu einer Abwandlung davon. Und selbst wenn es nicht auf der Feier selber ist, wird es doch danach geschehen, denn ich beabsichtige, die Malfoys auch nach der Feier noch separat zu bewirten...

Diese Feier... dein Interview... die Briefe des Ministeriums... ich habe das Gefühl, daß sich um mich herum ein Netz spinnt und daß ich darauf acht geben muß, daß ich den Ausgang nicht aus den Augen verliere, bevor sich das Gespinst um mich herum zuzieht.

Mir war beim Lesen des Interviews klar, was du damit bezweckst, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, daß du ein großes Medienspektakel hervorrufen willst. Ja, ich verstehe deinen Ansatz und wenn ich ehrlich bin, muß ich gestehen, daß ich auch keine andere Möglichkeit sehe. Aber wenn das Ministerium sich dermaßen in die Ecke gedrängt sieht, sorgt es in der Regel dafür, daß es hinterher nicht schlechter dasteht als vorher. Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß sie tatsächlich die echten Fakten auf den Tisch legen?

Ich habe ihnen inzwischen auf ihre Vorschläge geantwortet und ich glaube nicht, daß sie von meinem Brief begeistert sein werden...

Du wärst mit Sicherheit ihre Hauptzeugin, das ist klar, aber wie du selbst schon sagst, spräche alles dafür, daß ich dich beeinflusse, damit du für mich aussagst und ich mache mir große Sorgen um Matthew Torrance! Er hat sein Leben bis jetzt in relativer Ruhe gelebt. Wenn er nun zwischen die Fronten gerät, könnte das vorbei sein.

Daß allerdings Harry für mich aussagen will (wirklich FÜR mich?) macht mich fassungslos...

Du schreibst, daß all dies ein Skandal werden wird, aus dem wir hoffentlich als Sieger hervorgehen werden.

Selbst du schreibst „hoffentlich", in der Erkenntnis, daß ein Sieg bestenfalls ungewiss ist.

Meine Verhandlung hat sich damals über Monate hingezogen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch einmal kann...

Wieder in Fesseln vorgeführt werden?

Es mag dir lächerlich erscheinen, Hermine, aber wenn ich im Moment die Wahl hätte, Prozess ja oder nein... ich bin alles andere als sicher, daß ich „ja" sagen würde.

Was, wenn das Ergebnis lediglich eine Strafmilderung wäre und man mein Exil in einige „wenige" Jahre Askaban umwandelt?

Je länger ich darüber nachdenke, umso unsicherer werde ich, weil ich weiß, daß das Ministerium mich nicht frei sehen WILL. Und es hat beim letzten Mal Mittel und Wege gefunden, sein Ziel zu erreichen – wie kommen wir dann darauf, daß dies diesmal nicht so sein wird?

Wird man nicht auch Harry vorwerfen, er sei beeinflußt?

Was, wenn herauskommt, wer deine „Schwester" ist? Wie glaubwürdig ist Harry dann noch?

Ich bin ihm sehr dankbar, daß er für mich aussagen will, auch wenn ich noch nicht verstehen, woher dieser Sinneswandel plötzlich kommt, aber ich bin auch sicher, daß das Ministerium einen Weg finden wird, auch seine Aussage zu demontieren. Und dann hätte er sich damit sehr geschadet.

Aber wie du selbst schreibst, ist das alles noch Zukunftsmusik und es ist wahrscheinlicher, daß es nicht zu einem neuen Prozess kommt, als daß es doch geschieht.

Bevor ich diesen Brief beende, möchte ich dich noch einmal beruhigen, was deine Sorge betrifft, ich könne Malfoy gegenüber privates ausplaudern. Das ist nicht so. Wir haben unter anderem auch über Hadass und dich gesprochen, allerdings nicht im Zusammenhang. Er erzählte mir erst davon, was Hadass für ihn stets gewesen sei und warum er immer so erpicht darauf gewesen war, sie einmal für sich zu haben und ich war sehr erstaunt darüber, daß er sich nicht auf irgendwelche sexuellen Begierden beschränkte, sondern daß er, ganz im Gegenteil, vor allem den Aspekt meinte, den unsere Art miteinander zu leben darstellte.

Lucius war oft, auch unangemeldet, zu Besuch bei uns. Er hat ganze Nachmittage mit uns auf dem Balkon verbracht oder unten im Salon. Er hat immer mal wieder auch Bilder von uns gemacht und an Samhain hat er mir einige davon als Geschenk mitgebracht. Er erzählte, daß er zu Hause einen ganzen Tag die Bilder auf seinem Schreibtisch ausgebreitet hatte um mir ein paar besonders schöne herauszusuchen. Er sagte, daß er mich stets um sie beneidet habe, weil er die Ruhe und die geistige Gesundheit spüren konnte, die von ihr ausging und weil diese Punkte genau das seien, was er in seinem eigenen Leben vermißte. Er erzählte mir auch ausführlich davon, wie es an dem Tag des Überfalls dazu gekommen war und daß sein Wunsch, das Band zu Draco aufrechtzuerhalten zu groß gewesen sei, als daß er von der Aktion hätte ablassen können, aber daß er gehofft hatte, das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Wobei er niemals mit dem gerechnet habe, was dann tatsächlich geschehen sei. Er weiß übrigens selbstverständlich nicht, daß Hadass lebt!

Kannst du dir vorstellen, daß er mir, stockend zwar, aber trotzdem, gestanden hat, daß er zwar geglaubt habe, er müsse auch sterben, als er sah, daß Draco tot war, daß er sich aber trotzdem gleichzeitig befreit gefühlt hat? Er hat seinen Sohn schon lange als seinen persönlichen Fluch angesehen – unter anderem, weil er wußte, daß er selbst ihn so geschaffen hatte...

Malfoy hat diverse Kontakte zum Festland, die bis ins Ministerium reichen (von ihm hatte ich ja die ersten Informationen über den Angriff) und über diese hatte er von den ersten Aussagen gehört, die du dort gemacht hast. Also fragte er, was an diesen Aussagen dran sein. Ich habe ihm daraufhin nur gesagt, daß ich sicher sei, daß ich mich auf dich verlassen könne und daß es in höchstem Maße großartig sei, jemanden von deiner Intelligenz für meine Sache auf dem Festland zu wissen. Diese Aussage kann nun sowohl bedeuten, dass du mir in Wirklichkeit wohlgesonnen bist, als auch, daß ich dich perfekt unter Kontrolle habe. Er weiß, daß wir in Briefkontakt stehen und er weiß natürlich, daß du Legat bist. Meine Gefühle für dich, Hermine, gehen nur mich etwas an – und dich... lediglich Isabell gegenüber habe ich einmal, weil sie mich konkret darauf angesprochen hatte, gesagt, daß dir mein Herz gehört, weil ich ihr damit ihre Gefühle für mich ausreden wollte. Aber ich bezweifel, daß dieser Satz über Isabell weitergetragen wurde.

Ich muß mich nun an die letzten Vorbereitungen für heute Abend machen und werde ganz bewußt versuchen, nicht an dich zu denken, damit ich voll und ganz bei der Sache bin.

Ich werde dir dann davon berichten, wie es ausgegangen ist und was es für neue Erkenntnisse gibt.

In Liebe

Dein Severus


	158. Chapter 158

**Kapitel 158**

* * *

4. November, London 

Mein geliebter Severus,

die Äbtissin des neuen Ordens war so 'freundlich' sich bei mir vorzustellen. Sie sparte nicht mit 'Nettigkeiten' und speziellen Wünschen für meinen weiteren Lebensweg.

Narcissa ist besessen! Sie ist überaus gefährlich!

Und doch war sie feige genug, nicht ihren Namen zu nennen. Aber das war ohnehin nicht nötig!

Sie beschreibt sich selbst als eine Person in deiner unmittelbaren Nähe. Und diese Nähe ist es, Severus, die du festigen sollst.

Nur so kannst du sie unter Kontrolle halten!

Ich fragte Hadass nach dem Foto, das Narcissa mir beigelegt hatte. Ich werde es dir zu diesem Brief legen, ebenso wie eine Kopie ihres Briefes. Hadass erzählte mir, dass Lucius das Foto gemacht hätte. Dein Brief bestätigt mir, dass es durch ihn in Narcissa Hände fiel. Doch egal was er erzählt - ich traue ihm nicht!

Severus, ich kann es nicht beweisen, aber ich glaube, dass Lucius Malfoy ein falsches Spiel spielt. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt ihn zu testen, dann nutze sie! Gib ihm vertrauliche Informationen über mich - irgendetwas, das er Narcissa normalerweise nicht weitererzählen würde, was mich aber in Gefahr bringt, wenn sie es erfährt.

Wie du an Narcissas Brief erkennen kannst, stammt auch das Gemälde aus den Händen der Menschen mit denen sie sich umgibt und die mich als Hure bezeichnen und mich im Dreck kriechen sehen wollen. Bitte verbrenne das Bild - ich kann nicht ertragen, dass du es weiterhin betrachtest. Baue es von mir aus in ein Ritual ein, aber verbrenne es!

Bevor ich es vergesse...ich muss von dir noch die Aufnahmerituale der Todesser wissen, bevor das nächste Treffen ansteht - und ich fürchte, dies könnte bald der Fall sein. Ich bete, dass Narcissa keine Verbindungen zum Festland hat, aber Lucius hat sie und ich möchte ungern erst in eine Falle laufen um zu erkennen, dass er mit seiner Frau doch unter einer Decke steckt.

Du kennst mich, es wäre klug jetzt zu warten und sich keiner Gefahr auszusetzen, aber das kann ich nicht! Es macht mich wahnsinnig diese Drohungen einfach hinnehmen zu müssen. Sie wird erfahren, dass ich dir weiterhin schreibe. Vielleicht sollte ich lachen über das was sie versucht, aber das kann ich nicht, denn der Zorn einer Frau kann eine äußerst tödliche Waffe sein.

Wenn sie wirklich mit Lucius zusammen arbeitet, dann weiß ich nicht, wie ich mich hier schützen sollte.

Ich kann dir nicht sagen was in Harry vorgegangen ist. Ich möchte auch gerne der Versuchung widerstehen, seine guten Wandlungen nur Hadass Einfluss zuzuschreiben.

Doch als ich deine Zeilen las, wurde mir sehr klar, dass es vielleicht ein Kampf gegen Windmühlen sein wird, wenn die Verhandlungen neu aufgenommen werden. Ich verstehe, dass du dich keinem neuen Prozess aussetzen willst. Mit meinem Interview habe ich das Ministerium einerseits besänftigt, andererseits warf man mir vor, dass ich Informationen preis gegeben hätte, die die Öffentlichkeit nichts angehen würden. Also habe ich mein Pathos der Gerechtigkeit und Wahrheit wiederholt, was scheinbar dafür sorgte, dass man mich für so aufrichtig hält, dass man nicht an meiner Loyalität zweifelt...und an meinem Hass auf dich.

Es ist fast lustig, dass Narcissa mir genau dies vorwirft und auch noch Recht damit hat.

Wir spielen wirklich ein Spiel bei dem wir aufpassen müssen, ob es sich am Ende überhaupt noch lohnt als Sieger hervorzugehen. Jede Rolle die ich spiele, trägt mich ein Stück von mir selbst fort und ich verstehe immer besser, warum du in deinen Zeiten als Spion es nicht ertragen hast, zuviele Menschen zu eng um dich zu haben. Ich bin so froh, dass Emanuelle zurück ist und ich nicht im Schleier sein muss. Wenn ich diesen Brief beendet habe, dann werde ich mich in die dunkle Ecke meiner Bibliothek setzen und einfach nur meinem eigenen Atem lauschen. Ich habe vor, den ganzen Abend dort zu sitzen und nicht darüber nachzudenken, was in dieser Zeit auf Malfoy Island passiert. Werden wir an einen Punkt gelangen, an dem wir einfach nur wir selbst sein können, Severus?

Poppy winkte übrigens bei meiner wortreichen Entschuldigung ab. Sie gab Thomas den Trank und erst nachdem er ihn getrunken hatte, fügte sie an, dass er jetzt wohl ein wenig die Zähne zusammenbeißen müsse.

Während er vor Schmerz die Augen schloss und ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn ausbrach, erklärte Poppy mir, dass der Trank gerade dafür sorgen würde, dass seine beschädigten Nerven wieder zusammenwachsen. Auch die Muskelfasern bildeten sich neu und sorgten dafür, dass sein Körper mit Schmerzsignalen überschwemmt wurde, die sie nicht unterdrücken wollte, weil sonst die Wirksamkeit des Trankes in Frage gestellt wäre.

Die Prozedur dauerte ziemlich lange und Thomas nahm unsere Fachsimpelei wohl nicht sonderlich gut auf, da er Poppy und mich plötzlich anbrüllte, wir sollten endlich die Klappe halten.

Die gute Poppy fuhr ihn daraufhin an, dass sie schon Schüler gesehen hätte, die tapferer wären, als dieser Gigant von Mann.

Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass ich bei diesem Ausdruck in Lachen ausgebrochen bin, was Thomas ebenfalls zu einem schmerzverzerrten Lachen animierte.

Er kann seinen Arm nun wieder vorsichtig bewegen. Eine weitere Behandlung kann erst in einer Woche stattfinden. Ich werde sie durchführen. Dabei werden Nerven und Muskeln noch einmal bestimmten Reizen ausgesetzt, damit die Koordination und die Weitergabe von Sinneseindrücken ans Gehirn reibungslos funktioniert. Erst danach werden die unteren Hautschichten geheilt, bis schließlich auch die oberste erneuert werden kann und man von den Verbrennungen nichts mehr sehen können wird. Wenn alles glatt geht, dann wird bald nichts mehr daran erinnern, was in der Nacht von Emanuelles Festnahme geschehen ist.

Was die Liste angeht, so sieht die Auflage des Ministeriums vor, dass jeder Gast sich dort selbst eintragen muss, damit die Unterschrift auf Echtheit geprüft werden kann. Inzwischen kann ich allerdings vermelden, dass dies die wenigsten stört. Emanuelle ist bei zweien, die sich weigerten sich einzutragen und statt dessen das Haus sofort wieder verließen, nicht unglücklich, sie als Kunden verloren zu haben.

Heute war Brandon Bransfield vom Ministerium dort. Emanuelle sagte, er hätte sich gut gelaunt eingetragen und darüber Witze gemacht, dass man die Liste ohnehin auf irgendeinen der Papierstapel legen würde, die niemand bearbeiten wollte. Reine Schikane also!

Ich beende diesen Brief nun und warte auf das, was du mir morgen von dem Fest berichtest. Bitte sei vorsichtig! Ich wage mir gar nicht vorzustellen, was eine Narcissa Malfoy anstellen mag, wenn sie das Gefühl hat, von dir enttäuscht zu sein. In ihrem kranken Kopf dreht sie alles so, wie sie es sehen möchte...als was sie mich sieht weißt du nun, doch lasse es sie nicht spüren was du darüber denkst.

Ich liebe dich,

deine Hermine


	159. Chapter 159

**Kapitel 159**

* * *

5. November, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor,

Hermine,

ich bringe heute keine liebenswerten Worte zustande, nach dem, was in der letzten Nacht hier abgelaufen ist. Ich denke, daß ich berichten kann, daß der Abend in unserem Sinne ein voller Erfolg war, aber er war auch, geistig gesehen, schwere Kost.

Ich werde mich kurz fassen und an die reinen Fakten halten. Morgen werde ich dir sicher mehr dazu schreiben können. Aber heute nur die Fakten...

Das Mädchen ist bei mir und deine Vermutungen haben sich auf üble Weise bestätigt. Man hat an ihr ausgelassen, was man dir gerne angetan hätte. Sie ist in keinem guten Zustand, obwohl man sich bemüht hatte, sie in einen solchen zu bringen, weil ich es gefordert hatte - und ich bin nicht sicher, ob ihr Geist unbeschadet aus der Sache herausgehen wird. Aber es gibt Hoffnung.

Narcissa hatte meine Ablehnung, mit ihr Sex zu haben, als Basis dafür angesehen, sich selbst in diesen speziellen Stand zu erheben... ich habe ihr in der vergangenen Nacht den Status der unberührten "Äbtissin" genommen... Dafür habe ich mich mit ihr zurückgezogen und sie auf eine Weise benutzt, die sie in höchstem Maße darin bestätigt hat, daß ich der bin, für den sie mich hält. Zum einen hatte ich es exakt so geplant, aber ich war obendrein davon beeinflußt, daß ich unmittelbar vorher gesehen hatte, was sie mit dem Mädchen angestellt hatte und davon, daß ich ihre Notiz an dich gelesen hatte...

Sie wird sich vermutlich nicht wünschen, daß sich dieses Erlebnis so schnell wiederholt. Allerdings paßte es so hervorragend in ihr Bild von mir, daß sich damit ihre Anhänglichkeit nun eher verstärkt als geschwächt hat. Ich habe sie in dem Glauben gelassen, daß es mein Ziel gewesen sei, ihr, durch ihre Duldung meiner Gewalt, die Möglichkeit zu geben, mir ihre Treue tiefer zu beweisen, als die anderen es könnten. Das schien für ihren kranken Verstand Sinn zu ergeben. Sie hat mir, obwohl sie sich kaum noch bewegen konnte, noch ihre „Ergebenheit" und „Dankbarkeit" gezeigt, bevor ich die Spuren der Misshandlung für das Auge entfernt und sie in die Gesellschaft zurückgeführt habe.

Dort habe ich erklärt, daß ich nicht dulde, daß sich Kreise bilden, die glaubten, sie könnten hinter meinem Rücken agieren - und daß es mir in diesem Zusammenhang vollkommen gleichgültig sei, ob sie für oder gegen mich agieren.

Ich habe ihre Behandlung des Mädchens und das Bild von dir ins Lächerliche gezogen, das Bild, wie du es geschrieben hattest, öffentlich verbrannt und das Mädchen zu meinem Besitz erklärt - was sie dann endgültig fertig gemacht hat, weil sie in diesem Rahmen glauben mußte, daß ich ihr das Schlimmste vom Schlimmen antun werde, schon weil sie gesehen hatte, daß ich auch vor Narcissa nicht halt gemacht habe, an der man zwar keine Wundmale erkennen konnte, bei der aber sehrwohl jeder wahrnahm, daß sie jede unnötige Bewegung vermied. Aber da mußte die junge Frau hindurch. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, ihr zu sagen, wie es wirklich war. Und ihre Panik paßte gut in die Inszenierung.

Ich habe Narcissa, zu ihrer großen Beschämung, ins Gesicht geschleudert, daß ich dich voll und ganz in der Hand habe und daß du mir daher, selbstverständlich!!!, ihren Brief samt Foto hast zukommen lassen! Weil du es niemals wagen würdest, mir etwas derartiges vorzuenthalten, selbst wenn du dich damit in Gefahr brächtest. Ich habe sie gefragt, was ich davon halten solle, daß ein Schlammblut mehr in meinem Sinne handelt als eine reinblütige Hexe wie sie.

Ich habe der Gesellschaft, mit deutlich genervtem Unterton erläutert, daß du auf mein Geheiß dieses Interview abgegeben hast, um zu verdeutlichen, daß meine Macht auch aufs Festland reiche und daß es ein Witz sei, daß irgendjemand aus meinem Umfeld anderes vermutet habe. Ich habe behauptet, mir läge der exakte Wortlaut des Interviews vor und gewisse Teile hättest du nicht gesagt, sondern diese seien vom Tragespropheten aus Sensationsgier hinzugefügt worden (ich habe in diesem Zusammenhang auch auf den Artikel über Hadass Tod hingewiesen, von dem hier durchaus bekannt ist, was davon der Wahrheit entsprach und was nicht...) und ich hätte bereits dafür gesorgt, daß dieser Schreiber einen derartigen Fehler nicht wieder begehen würde.

Ich habe - wobei ich von Wort zu Wort lauter geworden bin - betont, daß ich alleine entscheide, von wem ich Post empfange und wem ich schreibe. Ich habe sie angebrüllt, daß sie es nicht noch einmal wagen sollten, die Wahl meiner Legaten anzuzweifeln und daß der nächste der meint, er müsse mir hinter meinem Rücken "helfen", ohne mich darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, diese Hilfsbereitschaft nicht überleben wird.

Ich habe noch einmal die Unantastbarkeit der Legaten betont und denke, daß diese Order nun auch hier endlich angekommen ist. Sie ist in jedem Fall bei Narcissa angekommen, die während des Verlaufes dieser Tirade kaum die Tränen unterdrücken konnte.

Der Abend endete damit, daß jeder Einzelne vortrat und mir vor der gesammten Menge seine Loyalität zusagte.

Narcissa war erst am Boden zerstört, aber nach all dem habe ich sie, als ob ich ihr gegenüber plötzlich milde gesonnen sei, zu mir geholt, und ihr, wie einem dummen Kind, erklärt, daß ich ihren Einsatz zu würdigen wisse, und daß mir klar sei, daß sie eine herausragende Stellung einnehmen müsse, sie solle nur in Zukunft näher an mir agieren, häufiger bei mir sein und mich in alles einweihen, was sie an Ideen und Plänen hat. Danach habe ich Lucius und sie so zu dem vorbereiteten Essen nach der Feier eingeladen, daß die anderen Gäste es gehört haben - was vor allem für Narcissas Selbstwertgefühl gedacht war. Obwohl ihr bewußt war, daß alle es gehört hatten und es ganz offensichtlich auch in meiner Absicht gelegen hatte, daß dies so ist, hat sie es trotzdem allen noch einmal erzählt bevor der Abend zuende war. Sie war begeistert.

Nach der eigentlichen Feier sind die beiden dann noch geblieben und Narcissa wurde nicht müde, mir wieder und wieder zu erzählen, daß Draco immer gewußt habe, daß Großes in mir stecke und das er in der Lage sein würde, es hervorzuholen.

Lucius war die meiste Zeit über sehr, sehr still und kreideweiß... Er arbeitet meiner Meinung nach nicht mit ihr zusammen und war sichtlich geschockt von all dem, was er nun endlich in voller Länge präsentiert bekam. Mehr als einmal hat er sich verschluckt bei dem, was seine Frau von sich gab, doch er bemerkte auch, daß die Situation irgendwie seltsam war und daß dies nicht an Narcissa lag... aber er hat nichts gesagt. Er hat mich allerdings, als sie gingen, flüsternd darum gebeten, ob er in den nächsten Tagen noch einmal vorbekommen könne...

Sei versichert, liebste Hermine, daß ich vorsichtig sein werde, auch wenn ich geneigt bin, ihm zu trauen.

Ich bin froh, daß sich die Auflage für den Schleier bezüglich der Liste so unkompliziert entwickelt. Sicherlich ist Emanuelle sehr froh darüber, auch wenn sie vermutlich so tut, als habe sie nie Zweifel daran gehabt...

Bitte... sei so gut, und... darf ich dich darum bitten? Bitte... wenn es dir möglich ist, dann nimm sie einmal in meinem Namen in den Arm... wenn es nicht zuviel verlangt ist...

Und richte bitte Thomas meine Grüße aus und wünsche ihm gute Genesung von mir. Verrate ihm ruhig, daß es schon immer Poppys Methode war, über Jammern so lange herzuziehen, bis der Patient schon aus Wut besser mit seinen Schmerzen klar kommt. Ich kenne die Wirkung von nervenzusammenfügenden Tränken – es ist höllisch...

Ich werde mich jetzt weiter um das Mädchen, Sophia, kümmern und hoffe, daß es mir gelingt, sie wieder auf die Beine zu stellen...

In Liebe

Dein Severus

Ach und noch etwas... hier möchte dir jemand etwas mitteilen...

_(in ganz krakeliger Schrift und übergroßen Buchstaben steht da...)_

Libe Hermine. Weil du imer Brife geschriehben hast, hape ich schreiben kelernt. Ich kann jezt auch schreiben. Unt ich weis wie du aussist, weil wir ein Bild fon dir hatten. Aber das ist jetzt leiter kaput. Aber jetzt schick ich dir Bilda fon mir, weil du dann auch weist wie ich aussehe. Die Bilda hat Mama mir gegeben. File Krüse, deine Amelie


	160. Chapter 160

**Kapitel 160**

* * *

6. November, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

mit Entsetzen habe ich deinen letzten Brief gelesen. Dass meine Befürchtungen sich als Wahrheit herausgestellt haben, was das Mädchen Sophia angeht, hat mir regelrecht den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Ich fühle mich auf seltsame Weise schuldig an ihrem Schicksal, obwohl mir klar ist, dass ich keinerlei Einfluss darauf hatte - eine flüchtige Ähnlichkeit mit mir - dies ist ihr zum Verhängnis geworden.

Das Fest selbst klingt für mich so schaurig, dass ich kaum glauben kann, dass ich selbst es durchgeführt sehen wollte.

Aber so war es und das ist mir nach wie vor klar.

Auch die Dinge die geschehen sind, waren mir im Vorhinein bewusst - wenn vielleicht auch nicht in diesem Ausmaß.

Versteh mich nicht falsch, Narcissa tut mir nicht leid. Wie ich schon vermutet habe, neigt sie dazu, sich alles so zu drehen, wie es ihr in den Kram passt.

Etwas Seltsames ist geschehen, als ich deinen letzten Brief las. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben habe ich so etwas wie Mitgefühl für Lucius Malfoy empfunden. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich ihm gegenüber je zu einer solchen Emotion fähig wäre. Aber vielleicht ist es auch nur die Erleichterung darüber, dass er scheinbar wirklich nichts mit dem zu tun hatte, was seine Frau angezettelt hat.

Trotz meiner Ausflüge in die Nokturngasse und dem Kontakt zu zwielichtigen Geschäftsleuten und potentiell gefährlichen Todessern, habe ich mich noch nie so unsicher gefühlt, wie nach Narcissas Brief. Sie wäre zu allem fähig. Allein schon wie sie nach deiner brutalen Behandlung reagierte...oh mein Gott...Severus, wie kann ich die Bilder in meinem Kopf wieder loswerden?

Ich sehe dich, wie du dich zwingen musst Gewalt anzuwenden. Aber ich sehe auch Narcissa, wie sie unter dieser Gewalt leidet. Und doch will sie immer noch deine Anerkennung. Du schlägst sie und verhöhnst mich, doch mit jedem Wort fügst du dir gleichzeitig selbst Wunden zu.

Immer wieder muss ich mir sagen, dass es gut so war. Obwohl doch nichts von alle dem GUT ist.

Du hast sie unter Kontrolle, das ist das einzige was zählt.

Sophia ist bei dir und ich bete, dass sie endlich Frieden finden kann. Sie muss fürchterliche Angst vor dir gehabt haben. Konntest du sie beruhigen? Wenn Narcissa glauben soll, dass dein Interesse an Sophia ebenfalls der Rache an mir entsprang, dann muss Sophia vorgewarnt werden, dass sie die Rolle der Gedemütigten spielen muss, wenn sie euch nicht in Gefahr bringen will.

Noch mehr Rollen - noch mehr Theater - und ich beginne mich zu fragen was geschieht, wenn jemand es schafft, hinter unsere Masken zu schauen.

Ich werde gerne Emanuelle von dir in den Arm nehmen. Die Welt in der sie lebt, lässt so manches mal in finstere Abgründe blicken und doch schafft sie es, ihren Mädchen immer ein Halt zu jeder Zeit zu sein. Der Siebte Schleier ist vielen ein zuhause, die sonst vermutlich der Willkür anderer Menschen ausgesetzt wären. Und in der Zeit, die ich dort verbracht habe, habe ich begriffen, dass auch die Gäste nicht nur Sex suchen. Es ist so leicht, sie als geile Freier zu sehen, die den Trieb befriedigen und danach ihrer Wege gehen, ohne die Frau, der sie sich bedienten überhaupt als Mensch wahrzunehmen. Bei manchen ist das sicherlich so, doch viele knüpfen Kontakte zu den Mädchen, die nicht nötig wären. Natürlich sind und bleiben sie Kunden, aber man merkt doch, dass viele von ihnen nicht nur dorthingehen um ihre körperliche Gier zu stillen, sondern sich auch menschliche Wärme erhoffen. Dies zeichnet Emanuelles Mädchen aus - es ist nicht eine unter ihnen, die einem Menschen diesen Trost verweigern würde. Vielleicht eine Anweisung von Emanuelle? Ich werde sie bei Gelegenheit danach fragen und vielleicht werde ich nach ihrer Antwort um eine Illusion beraubt sein. Aber im Moment möchte ich die Welt gerne so sehen.

Ich habe Thomas deine Grüße und Genesungswünsche ausgerichtet. Er war sehr besorgt, dass ich dir berichtet haben könnte, dass er bei Poppy keine gute Figur gemacht hätte. Als ich ihm erklärte, dass dir nervenzusammenfügende Tränke durchaus am eigenen Leib bekannt seien, und du gesagt hast, dass sie höllisch sind, rieb er sich in Erinnerung daran mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Arm und sagte, dass er Poppy am liebsten umgebracht hätte. Jetzt wo es vorbei wäre, sei er ihr jedoch zutiefst dankbar und er besteht darauf, ihr demnächst ein Geschenk vorbeizubringen. Ich soll ihn begleiten. Dieser Mann geht durch finstere Gassen, um sich an noch finstern Orten mit angsteinflößenden Gestalten zu treffen, aber er hat Probleme damit alleine nach Hogwarts in den Krankenflügel zu gehen. Ich bin froh, wenn wir die Behandlung endgültig abschließen können. Sein Arm sieht im großen und ganzen ja noch aus wie zuvor, nur dass die Schmerzen weitestgehend verschwunden sind und er ihn wieder bewegen kann. Doch die Haut sieht immer noch völlig verbrannt aus. Poppy hat dafür gesorgt, dass die Entzündungen verschwinden und ich denke es wird mir gelingen, den Rest ohne ihre Hilfe hinzubekommen.

Harry war gerade eben auf eine Tasse Tee bei mir. Ich war sehr erstaunt, als er sich zu mir setzte. Ich konnte mir den Kommentar, ob er sich nicht im Zimmer geirrt hätte, nicht verkneifen.

Aber er meinte, dass wir uns schon viel zu lange nicht mehr über Belanglosigkeiten unterhalten hätten. Nachdem wir die üblichen Themen abgegrast hatten, begann er über Hadass zu sprechen, was ich mit der Bemerkung quittierte, dass sie wohl kaum eine Belanglosigkeit sei.

Er lachte etwas unsicher und es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis er mit der Sprache rausrückte. Vielleicht solltest du dich lieber setzen.

Er fragte mich, ob ich es für Möglich halten würde, dass sie zustimmen würde, ihn zu heiraten.

Natürlich sagte ich ihm, dass es dafür wohl noch ein wenig früh wäre. Er winkte sofort ab und es tat mir fast leid, dass ich ihm nicht einfach den Gefallen getan hatte, ihm Mut zuzusprechen.

Er versicherte mir, dass er im Moment nichts Derartiges geplant hätte, aber er wollte wissen, ob ich es für möglich halten würde.

Und dann drückte er sich so kompliziert aus, dass ich kein Wort mehr verstand. Also fragte ich ihn rundheraus, was er eigentlich jetzt von mir wissen wolle, da gestand er mir, dass er deine Meinung zu dem Thema gerne hören würde. Ich fragte ihn, warum ihm das so wichtig sei, doch ich bekam keine Antwort darauf, außer der Bestätigung, dass es eben so sei.

Wie auch immer deine Antwort darauf lautet - ich werde vermitteln, aber ich werde nicht den Ringrichter spielen! Das gleiche habe ich ihm übrigens auch gesagt.

Im Institut wurde heute ein neues Teleskop aufgebaut. Das von mir modifizierte wird ausrangiert, weil es die Abschreibung so vorsieht. Diese Muggel ersetzen ein einwandfreies Teleskop durch ein viel schlechteres, weil ein paar Papiere es so vorsehen. Mein Chef bat mich, es neu auszurichten und wollte mir dabei über die Schulter sehen. Hast du schon mal gezaubert, während dir ein Muggel, der einen Walrossschnauzbart trägt, ins Ohr atmet.

Er muss geglaubt haben, ich rede mit mir selbst. Den Zauberstab hielt er wohl für einen Zeigestock. Dabei frage ich mich die ganze Zeit, ob es ihm nicht ebenso Recht gewesen wäre, wenn ich gesagt hätte: Ich bin eine Hexe, lassen Sie mich mal schnell zaubern, ich krieg das schon hin!

Es hat immer noch nicht ganz die Reichweite wie das alte, aber ich werde mich vorerst zurückhalten.

Severus, ich schreibe dir hier von Teleskopen, die dich sicher nicht sonderlich interessieren werden. Nicht nachdem, was gerade auf Malfoy Island geschehen ist. Wir sprachen so oft über die Dinge, die du früher getan hast. Ich hatte gehofft, es könnte Vergangenheit sein. Doch das was gestern geschehen ist, hat Wunden aufgerissen. Bitte verzeih mir, wenn ich mir Balsam für diese Wunden wünsche und gleichzeitig der Balsam für die deinen sein möchte.

Du wusstest, dass die Zeilen von Amelie für mich wie ein Heilmittel sein würde, nicht wahr? Ich sehe förmlich vor mir, wie du sie liebevoll angesehen hast, bevor du deinen Brief schließlich der Eule übergabst.

Amelie ist ein Wildfang, bei dem sich Intelligenz mit Charme verbindet. Und hübsch ist sie noch dazu! Sie hat sich allein in den paar Wochen verändert, seit ich sie zu dir ins Bett klettern sah. Sie steht für alles, was zerbrechlich und beschützenswert ist. Und obwohl sie genau dies verkörpert, schafft sie etwas mit ihrer Kraft, was keine zehn Pferde schaffen würden. Sie kann Felsbrocken von Herzen schieben. Wann immer du spürst, dass sie dies bei dir bewirkt, dann lasse es zu und nimm es als ein Geschenk an!

Deine Hermine

* * *

_Ein kleiner Umschlag liegt bei, der das Motiv einer Blumenwiese mit einem Regenbogen darüber trägt. Die Aufschrift lautet: Miss Amelie Noaree _

_Darin ist ein Bogen Briefpapier mit dem gleichen Motiv._

_

* * *

_

Liebe Amelie,

ich danke dir für deinen Brief. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, dass du mir geschrieben hast. Sage deiner Mama einen lieben Dank von mir für die Bilder. Du siehst deiner hübschen Mama sehr ähnlich. Grüße sie bitte von mir.

Es ist schön, dass du so fleißig schreiben lernst und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir wieder schreibst. Wenn du magst, dann schicke ich dir ein neues Bild von mir. Wenn Lord Snape den nächsten Brief von mir bekommt, dann wird die Eule dir eine kleine Überraschung mitbringen. Ich bin gespannt, ob du es mögen wirst.

Deine Hermine


	161. Chapter 161

**Kapitel 161**

* * *

7. November, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

Seit dem Ereignis mit Narcissa, weiß ich nicht mehr, ob was ich tue, wirklich richtig ist. Nein – falsch – ich weiß, daß es richtig ist, was ich tue – ich weiß nur nicht, ob es richtig ist, daß ICH es tue. Nein... auch das ist falsch... eigentlich sollte niemand so etwas tun. Eigentlich dürfte auch überhaupt niemand in der Lage sein, so zu handeln, wie ich es getan habe. Aber ich bin dazu in der Lage – und dies sogar relativ problemlos...

Hermine, von mir geht nur noch Gewalt aus und ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Wie kann ich erwarten, daß dies hier ein lebenswerter Ort wird, wenn ich zur Zeit versuche, dies ausschließlich über Gewalt zu erreichen? Ich hasse mich für das, was ich mit Narcissa getan habe – ich hasse mich vor allem dafür, daß es mir nicht schwergefallen ist. Ich hasse mich dafür, daß ich Gewalt mit Gewalt erwidert habe, dafür daß ich Gewalt nur mit Gewalt unter Kontrolle bringen kann. Es geht hier auf der Insel nur darum, wer die stärkste Gewalt ausübt.

Ich will dieser Jemand nicht sein – aber ich bin es.

Ich bin derjenige, vor dem man die größte Furcht hat, weil er die schlimmste Form der Gewalt ausüben kann und nicht davor zurückscheut, es zu tun.

Weißt du, wie weh es getan hat, dein Bild zu verbrennen? Aber es ist mir gelungen, diesen Schmerz so tief in mir zu vergraben, daß es mir dann, während der Feier, plötzlich ganz leicht gefallen ist. Es gehörte dazu. Das Bild mußte weg, also war es kein Problem, zuzusehen, wie sich die Flammen durch die Leinwand hindurchfraßen. Ich war in diesem Moment völlig emotionslos. Ich war so emotionslos, daß ich die Wut mit der ich später meine Ansprache an alle gehalten habe, spielen mußte. Es war keine da. Es war überhaupt kein Gefühl da. Nur kühl überlegte Notwendigkeit. Und unter genau diesem Aspekt habe ich Narcissa genommen und gefoltert.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß ich es noch kann... daß ich es noch so kann... und ich hasse mich dafür, daß ich noch dazu in der Lage bin, mich so in mir zu veschließen, daß ich mich am Ende der Prozedur regelrecht selbst suchen muß.

Aber wenn ich mich dann finde... bei Merlin... wenn ich mich dann finde und realisiere, was geschehen ist...

Doch wenn man bedenkt, daß ich der Handelnde war – welches Recht habe ich dann, heute zu sagen, daß „ich" mich immer noch nicht wieder von dem Abend erholt habe? Daß „mir" immer noch übel ist?

Sophia reagiert sehr extrem auf mich. Wer immer sie gefoltert hat, hat dabei eine Maske getragen und vorgegeben, ich zu sein. So lange, bis sie es geglaubt hat. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr jemals glaubhaft machen kann, daß ich es nicht war. Aber für sie macht es wohl keinen Unterschied.

Diese Frau steht vor mir und man sieht ihr an, daß der einzige Grund, daß sie bei meinem Anblick nicht vor Panik schreit, der ist, daß sie es nicht wagt. Und ich sehe sie an und denke, daß sie vielleicht Recht hat mit dem, was sie in mir sieht. Vielleicht hat Narcissa es geschafft, daß Sophia sich nicht von vorgetäuschter Höflichkeit und von Anstand blenden läßt und mich so sieht, wie ich bin? Wenn ich sehe, was ich tue, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, wie einfach mir dies fällt, dann denke ich, daß, sollte ich jemals einem Menschen begegnen, der ähnliches ausführt, ich Angst vor ihm hätte.

Hermine... ich werde der, den sie in mir sehen... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es aufhalten soll...

Wann werde ich aufhören, über diese Dinge nachzudenken und sie einfach nur noch tun?

Was dann mit mir geschieht, wenn ich endlich alleine bin, rechtfertigt nicht im geringsten, was ich vorher getan habe.

Weißt du... wenn ich „nur" Narcissa gegenüber gewalttätig gewesen wäre... aber ich war es auch dir gegenüber. In einem anderen Maßstab – aber ich war es. Von dem, was ich Hadass angetan habe, brauchen wir gar nicht erst zu reden. Ich habe Angst davor, dir irgendwann in der realten Welt gegenüberzustehen, Hermine.

Unter dem Vorwand, Schreibarbeiten erledigen zu müssen, bin ich heute in meinen Räumen geblieben. Aber der wahre Grund ist, daß ich mich nicht aus meine Räumen herausgewagt habe. Und ich bin müde... ich bin unfassbar müde... obwohl ich geschlafen habe. Und seit ich erneut Post vom Ministerium erhalten habe, kann ich kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen...

Sie wollen mich Montag für eine Anhörung aufs Festland holen...

Das ist doch Irrsinn...

Mein letztes Schreiben an sie muß konkreter getroffen haben, als selbst ich gedacht hatte und nun wollen sie einiges mit mir besprechen, das nicht dem Schriftweg anvertraut werden soll.

Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen die getroffen werden, sind nachvollziehbar, aber gleichzeitig im besten Falle demütigend und ich weiß nicht, ob ich darauf eingehen soll.

Hermine!

Soll ich gehen? Soll ich mich darauf einlassen? Oh Gott... ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann!

Sie suchen, nach der Kombination deines Interviews und meiner Forderungen in meinem Brief, nun offenbar nach einer Möglichkeit, das Ganze einigermaßen still über die Bühne zu bringen. Ob das gut ist, oder schlecht, wage ich nicht zu prognostizieren.

Aber der Gedanke, mit ihnen wieder in einem Raum zu sitzen, läßt mich erstarren.

Ich will nicht zu ihnen.

Ich will nicht aufs Festland – jedenfalls nicht so!

Und ich will meine Ruhe...

Ich will schlafen...

Aber gleich kommt noch Malfoy und wir wollen einiges bereden.

Und in all das hinein fragt mich Harry Potter durch dich, was ich davon halte, wenn er Hadass um ihre Hand bitten möchte...

Ich werde wahnsinnig...

Aber da es dir wichtig zu sein scheint, daß er seine Frage beantwortet bekommt, will ich sie beantworten.

Mir ist nur und ausschließlich wichtig, was Hadass dazu denkt! Es wird ihm also nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als sie zu fragen. Und wenn sie es möchte, dann bin ich der letzte der zu dieser Verbindung seinen Segen verweigert. Ich will, daß Hadass glücklich ist. Und wenn sie es so empfindet, daß ausgerechnet Harry Potter dieses Glück bewirken kann, dann soll es, bei Merlins Bart, Harry Potter sein! Aber du hast mir zu Beginn unseres Briefwechsels einmal vorgeworfen, Hadass habe keine Wahl gehabt... vielleicht sollte Potter dies bedenken. Sie kennt außer euch beiden kaum jemanden, oder irre ich da? Vielleicht sähe sie Harry in einem anderen Licht, wenn sie Vergleichsmöglichkeiten hätte? (Halte sie von Joe fern!) Ich würde es ihm sehr hoch anrechnen, wenn er noch eine gewisse Zeit abwarten und sie hin und wieder ausführen würde, damit er selbst sicher sein kann, daß sie ihn nicht nur liebt, weil er ihr geholfen hat. Ich spreche nicht von Jahren – ich spreche von ein paar Wochen. Und ich schreibe dies nicht, um sie von Harry abzubringen.

Sage ihm bitte: WENN sie ihn wirklich liebt, kann daran eine kurze Zeitspanne, die sie an Harrys Seite unter jungen Leuten verbringt, nichts ändern. Und wenn sie ihn wirklich liebt und es zu einer Verbindung kommt, dann wünsche ich mir, anstelle des Brautvaters, der eine Hochzeit den Regelungen nach stellen müßte, der aber nun einmal nicht mehr zur Verfügung steht, die Feierlichkeit nach Hadass' Wünschen ausrichten zu dürfen.

Sollte diese Frage von Potter wieder eine Falle gewesen sein um mich zu Äußerungen zu bewegen, die er dann in den Dreck ziehen kann, vielleicht mit dem Hinweis, daß es ihn in Wahrheit einen Schreißdreck interessiere, was ich davon halte, dann wird trotzdem gelten, was ich geschrieben habe, aber ich schwöre bei allem, was mir heilig ist, ich würde mit Potter nie wieder ein Wort wechseln, ganz gleich ob schriftlich oder in gesprochener Form.

Liebste Hermine, ich danke dir, daß du dich so um die Menschen kümmerst, die um dich herum sind. Ganz gleich ob Harry, Hadass, Emanuelle, Thomas... du umsorgst sie alle – doch wer gibt dir die Kraft, die du so dringend brauchst?

Was Amelie betrifft, hast du wohl ein bißchen Recht. Sie ist nicht nur ein kleiner Sonnenstrahl in meinen Räumen, sondern obendrein auch noch ein sehr selbstbewußter. Vorhin wollte ich sie ungehalten und mit groben Worten wegschicken, in einem Tonfall, der jeden erwachsenen Bediensteten sofort verjagt hätte. Nicht aber Amelie. Sie sah mich mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an, verschränkte die Arme in schulmeisterlicher Manie und meinte mich rügen zu müssen, es sei sehr unhöflich, so mit ihr zu sprechen, obwohl sie nichts getan habe. Außerdem hätte ich ihr versprochen jeden Tag mit ihr zu üben und ein Versprechen dürfe man nicht brechen.

Perplex wie ich angesichts dieses Tadels war, habe ich mich mit ihr hingesetzt und geübt...

Sie hat sich übrigens wahnsinnig über deinen Brief gefreut und hat angefangen, mir genauestens zu beschreiben, wie das Briefpapier aussehen soll, daß ich ihr „machen" soll. Sie meint, ich wäre groß und „sehr intigent", wie sie es nennt, und daher könne ich so etwas ganz sicher...

Außerdem hat sie mich gedrängelt, ich solle dir schreiben, damit du wieder zurückschreiben könntest, wegen der versprochenen Überraschung...

Und wenn ich dir nun zustimme, darin, daß ich wußte, oder zumindest geahnt habe, daß Amelies Zeilen dir Heilung bringen würden, dann bestätige ich selbst damit nur wieder, daß ich sogar Amelie zu meinen Zwecken benutze... wie ich offenbar jeden benutze... Ist das nur eine gewisse Zeitspanne, die ich überbrücken muß? Oder befinde ich mich auf einer Straße, die immer nur in eine Richtung führt und auf der es kein Zurück und kein Halten mehr gibt? Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Ich weiß nur mit Gewissheit, daß ich dich liebe. So sehr, daß ich mich von dir loslösen möchte, um dir nicht noch mehr zu schaden – aber davor, plötzlich auch ohne dich zu sein, habe ich die allermeiste Angst.

Ich bin ein Feigling, Hermine. Ein höchst gewalttätiger Feigling, der hofft, daß sein Tun wenigstens einem guten Endziel dienlich ist.

In Liebe

Dein Severus


	162. Chapter 162

**Kapitel 162**

* * *

8. November, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

wie könntest du ein Feigling sein, wenn du dich doch immer wieder der Frage stellst, ob es richtig ist was du tust? Ein Feigling würde nicht hinterfragen - er würde die Augen verschließen und seinen Geist dadurch beruhigen, dass er den Blick abwendet.

Du blickst sehr genau auf die Dinge, die du getan hast, und ich wünschte, ich könnte dir sagen, es sei nicht grausam...aber ich will nicht gerade jetzt damit anfangen dich zu belügen, wo dein einziger Halt Wahrheiten sind.

Das Aufrechnen von Grausamkeiten und Schuld ist ein schlechter Weg, um Frieden zu erlangen - insbesondere für deine Seele - und doch frage ich dich, siehst du einen anderen Weg?

Es gäbe die Möglichkeit aufzugeben und Menschen wie Narcissa und ihren Anhängern die Insel zu überlassen. Das wäre in der Tat feige. Doch ich würde dir diese Entscheidung zugestehen, wenn es dein Wunsch wäre - und ich könnte es mit jeder Faser meines Herzens nachvollziehen, wenn du diese Entscheidung treffen würdest...aber können wir das ernsthaft zulassen?

Was geschieht mit den Menschen, die nicht in das Sympathiebild der neuen Herrscher passen?

Was geschieht mit Menschen wie Sophia? Es wird bald jede Menge Menschen wie Sophia geben - an Körper und Geist gebrochen - wenn du aufgibst.

Du fragst mich, wer mir die Kraft gibt, die ich so dringend brauche. Du bist es, dem ich diese Kraft zu verdanken habe. Du musst sie mir nicht schenken, indem du sie dir selbst raubst, jede Zeile von dir - jeder Gedanke an mich, gibt mir Kraft und ich würde dir so gerne einen Teil dieser Kraft zurückgeben. Aber ich bin so weit weg...ich möchte, dass du spürst, dass du noch lebst - dass es schöne Dinge gibt, für die sich all das lohnt. Ich möchte dir meinen Atem schenken, der dich schmecken lässt, dass mehr auf dich wartet, als Gewalt und Grausamkeit.

Ich hoffe die Sphäre hat ein Einsehen und lässt mich zu dir. Aber wie könnte ich darauf hoffen, wo sie uns schon so lange nicht mehr hat auf die Weise zusammen sein lassen, die uns beiden inzwischen so schmerzlich fehlt. Mir fehlt es, dich zu spüren und deinen Körper zu erkunden. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dass du mich wie Narcissa behandeln könntest - ich weiß, dass ein Teil von dir glaubt, aus diesem Labyrinth der Gewalt nicht mehr herausfinden zu können - aber ich werde dich zwingen mir in die Augen zu sehen und du wirst erkennen wer ich bin und was ich zu dulden bereit bin, oder eben auch nicht...glaube mir einfach.

Du fragst mich, ob du dich in die Hände des Ministeriums begeben sollst, denn nichts anderes wäre es, wenn du zu ihren Bedingungen aufs Festland kämst.

Wenn es wenigstens den Hauch einer Chance geben würde, dass es dir einen Vorteil bringen könnte. Aber ich traue ihnen nicht. Über Harry kann ich auch keine Informationen bekommen, denn man versorgt ihn nicht mit dem Wissen, das nötig wäre, um eine Gefahr ausschließen zu können. Glaubst du, ich sollte versuchen, ihnen in meiner Panik auf den Zahn zu fühlen, dass sie dich in irgendeinerweise begnadigen könnten?

Ich bin so hin und hergerissen, denn jedes Vorgehen von mir könnte dich in noch größere Probleme bringen. Wenn es irgendetwas gibt was ich tun kann um dir zu helfen, dann lasse es mich wissen. Ich würde alles tun - aber ich will nichts Falsches tun, verstehst du?

Es tut mir leid, dass Harry mal wieder zur völlig unpassenden Zeit mit seinen Problemen kommt und uns dazu zwingt, sie auch zu den unseren zu machen.

Es scheint mir so typisch für ihn, dass es mich nicht weiter überrascht. Allerdings glaube ich ihm, wenn er sagt, dass er Hadass noch nicht fragen möchte, weil es einfach noch zu früh dazu ist. Aber ich denke er wollte vermeiden, dass er auf massiven Widerstand von dir stößt, wenn er die Zeit für gekommen hält. Hadass würde mit Sicherheit ebenfalls dein Einverständnis erfragen - aber noch ahnt sie nichts von alledem und ich werde ihr keinen Hinweis geben, denn aus solchen Sachen sollte man sich heraushalten, solange man nicht direkt gefragt wird. Aber dich hat Harry direkt gefragt und ich kann...ich möchte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er es aus einem anderen Grunde heraus getan hat, als aus dem, ernsthaft deine Meinung zu erbitten. Falls es doch anders sein sollte, so kannst du dir sicher sein, dass ich in meinem Leben nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm wechseln werde - und sei er tausendmal mit meiner Schwester Hadass verheiratet!

Aber du hast vollkommen Recht - sie sollte andere Männer kennenlernen. Wenn sie ihren Studiengang beginnt, dann wird sich dies wohl von selbst ergeben. Ja, Severus, sie wird zum nächsten Semesterbeginn ihr Studium der Innenarchitektur beginnen. Ich glaube, ich bin fast genauso aufgeregt wie sie.

Joe...oh mein Gott - dass du dich an den noch erinnerst! Ich werde Harry bei Gelegenheit mal nach ihm fragen...ob er in den letzten Wochen mehr Glück hatte als mit mir?

Und wieder kehren meine Gedanken zu diesem einen Thema zurück...

die Gewissheit, dass man dich aufs Festland holen will, löst auch in mir sehr zwiespältige Gefühle aus. Es scheint mir tatsächlich ein großer Schritt in die richtige Richtung zu sein, wenn es möglich ist, dass du Malfoy Island verlassen könntest...selbst wenn es nur für kurze Zeit wäre. Aber da ist diese Angst, dass du ihnen völlig ausgeliefert wärst. Was denkt Malfoy darüber?

Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich diese Frage gerade tatsächlich gestellt habe. Aber es ist wohl so, dass er einer der wenigen ist, die die Situation in etwa einschätzen können.

Fühle dich nicht schuldig, wenn Amelie in ihrer erfrischenden Art eine Stütze für dich ist. Kinder haben diese wundervolle Eigenschaft und es wäre fatal, wenn Eltern es als nicht richtig ansehen würden genau dies zu genießen.

Sie ahnt vermutlich wirklich nicht, wie viel sie riskiert, wenn sie sich deinem Willen widersetzt. Lasse dich von ihrem Trotz verführen ihr nachzugeben...sollte ihr dies einmal nicht gelingen, so schicke sie nachdrücklich, aber rechtzeitig fort. Verzeih mir, dass ich dies schrieb, aber du wärst nicht der erste dem die Nerven durchgehen, wenn ein Kind sein 'Recht' auf Biegen und Brechen durchsetzen will.

Sie ist so wissbegierig und sprüht voller Charme, dass ich sehr oft über sie nachdenken muss.

Die Welt in der sie aufwächst ist nach wie vor sehr gefährlich und ich würde so gerne eine unbelastete Zukunft für sie sehen. Wenn wir es sind, die diese Zukunft schaffen könnten, würden wir dann nicht alles daransetzen?

Thomas hat mich daran erinnert, dass ich das nächste Todessertreffen einberufen muss, wenn wir nicht riskieren wollen, dass sie in ihre alte Gangart zurückfallen. Es gibt inzwischen drei neue Anwärter, die auf Aufnahme hoffen.

Es macht mir Angst dieses neue Treffen zu leiten. Vielleicht sollte ich mich inzwischen daran gewöhnt haben, aber es gibt Dinge an die ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen werde. Jedoch würde es mir mehr Angst machen, wenn sie meine Stellung als dein Legat in Zweifel ziehen würden, also werde ich mich dem stellen.

Das beigefügte Tagebuch mit den galoppierenden Pferden ist übrigens nicht für dich.

Ebenso wenig wie das passende Briefpapier. Es ist natürlich für Amelie. Das dachtest du dir sicher schon. Ich hoffe sie mag Pferde, allerdings würde ich es tatsächlich für eine gute Idee halten, wenn du ihr hilfst, ihr ganz eigenes Briefpapier zu erstellen. Ich bin sicher du kannst das! Vielleicht mag sie trotzdem das beigefügte verwenden, bis du Gelegenheit dazu findest.

Auch das Foto von mir ist für Amelie bestimmt...du wirst allerdings feststellen, dass es gleich zweimal beiliegt...was immer du mit dem zweiten machen möchtest, ist dir überlassen.

Ach Severus, ich will mich nicht darauf beschränken, dir ein Bild von mir zukommen zu lassen. Ich selbst will es sein, die sich in deinen Händen wiederfindet.

Schüttle nicht mit dem Kopf. Ich weiß was auf dem Fest geschehen ist - und ich weiß, dass dies niemals zwischen uns geschehen würde.

Ich liebe dich,

deine Hermine

P.S. Du wirst mich nicht schützen, wenn du dich von mir loslöst. Du würdest mir das Herz brechen. Bitte Severus, brich mir nicht das Herz!


	163. Chapter 163

**Kapitel 163**

* * *

8. November, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor,

Meine geliebte Hermine,

Dieser Brief wird der letzte sein, den ich dir in dieser Woche schreibe. Ich werde mich erst wieder bei dir melden, wenn ich vom Festland zurück bin. Ich werde der Aufforderung folgen und am Montag zu der Anhörung im Ministerium erscheinen. Die Dummheit, hinzugehen, kann nur noch durch die Dummheit übertroffen werden, es nicht zu tun. Mir ist klar, daß ich zwischen Pest und Cholera wähle, aber wenn ich weiteres erreichen will, muß ich dem Ministerium, in diesem Fall sogar bildlich gesehen, entgegenkommen.

Ich werde mich vor der Anhörung nicht mehr melden und bitte auch dich, nur zu schreiben, wenn etwas dringliches anliegt, weil ich die Zeit brauchen werde, um mich vorzubereiten. Ich darf diese Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen, ohne jede Karte auszuspielen, die ich habe.

Was deine Frage betrifft, ob ich möchte, daß du versuchst, an Informationen zu kommen, bitte ich dich ganz konkret nicht zu intervenieren, denn wenn alle Stricke reißen, mußt du meine Trumpfkarte sein können. Das geht aber nicht, wenn du durch irgendeinen Fehler vorher bereits aus dem Spiel bist.

Aber mache dir keine Sorgen. Im großen und ganzen denke ich, daß mich inhaltlich keine Überraschungen erwarten werden. Mein Schreiben an das Ministerium war sehr eindeutig forumliert und ihre Antwort war ebenso konkret. Lediglich die genaue Vorgehensweise des Ministeriums könnte unerwartet sein. Was von Vorteil sein könnte, wäre, wenn es Harry gelänge, bei der Anhörung zugegen zu sein, um später eventuell gewisse Dinge in einen korrekten Kontext bringen zu können, damit man mir nicht meine eigenen Worte im Mund herumdreht und gegen mich verwendet, in dem man mich beispielsweise in falschen Zusammenhängen zitiert.

Wenn sich also innerhalb der nächsten Tage nichts ändert, werde ich tatsächlich am Montag Morgen nach all diesen Jahren wieder das Festland betreten... es ist erstaunlich. Aber ich verbiete mir, über diesen Aspekt genauer nachzudenken. Die Fähre wird mich rüberbringen. An der magischen Grenze wird ein zweites Schiff warten, auf denen Auroren sind, die für die, ritualtechnisch vorgegebene Dauer von 49 Stunden das Siegel von mir nehmen und ich kann mit der Fähre weiter bis zum Hafen. Ich muß vor Ablauf der 49 Stunden zurück sein, sonst wird das wieder wirksam werdende Siegel versuchen, mich zurückzureißen, egal wo ich mich dann befinde. Wenn ich früher nach Malfoy Island zurückkehre, wovon auszugehen ist, denn eigentlich sind nur einige Stunden geplant und ich soll abends bereits wieder auf der Insel sein, wird man den Zauber an der Grenze vorzeitig wieder auf mich legen, damit die Magie der Insel mir nicht schaden kann.

So der Plan...

Zu den Dingen, die ich vorab noch zu erledigen habe, gehört, dir zu sagen, wie du einem Menschen der das Todessermal haben möchte, selbiges gibst - und zwar nicht das neue - sondern das "altbekannte", denn genau das ist es, wonach sie gieren, nicht wahr? Aber in einem Punkt sind das alte und das neue Mal sich gleich. Wenn diese Menschen durch das Mal an mich gebunden sein sollen, dann muß es durch meinen Zauberstab geschehen. Also schicke ich mit diesem Brief erneut meinen Fokus, sowie mehrere kleine Phiolen deren Inhalt dir ebenfalls bekannt ist, auf die Reise zu dir. Ich werde mich in den nächsten Tagen meines Ersatzzauberstabes bedienen. Bei meiner Reise zum Ministerium ist es mir ohnehin untersagt, ganz gleich welchen Zauberstab dabei zu haben, was nicht verwunderlich ist. Also bewahre meinen schwarzen Begleiter gut auf und nutze ihn weise.

Bitte bedenke, daß du, um das alte Mal zu kreieren, dunkle Magie verwenden mußt und bedenke ebenfalls, daß der Zauberstab deine Emotionen verstärkt. Du mußt dir deiner Sache also sicher sein. Wenn du Angst oder Unsicherheit zeigst, wird er sie verstärken und es wird dir nicht möglich sein, auszuführen, was du tun willst.

Die Formeln und Zeichen für den Zauber findest du in den beiliegenden Aufzeichnungen, die ich während meiner Studien zu den Malen vor längerer Zeit gemacht habe. Übe den Vorgang vorher an altem Leder oder etwas anderem Hautähnlichen. Starte deinen ersten Versuch nicht beim nächsten Treffen, wenn du einige von ihnen zu Todessern machen willst!!!

Und nun gebe ich dir eine Order, für den Fall, daß du es tatsächlich machst. Frage sie, bevor du ihnen das Mal gibst, warum sie es wollen. Jeden einzelnen. Sie werden das übliche Blabla von sich geben. Aber wenn es dann soweit ist, und du mit jedem einzelnen inmitten der anderen quasi doch alleine bist, unmittelbar bevor du es machst, während du die Spitze des Zauberstabs schon auf ihren Unterarm gedrückt hältst, frage im Stillen, so daß nur ihr beide es hören könnt, sehr eindringlich noch einmal, warum sie es wollen - und dann bestehe darauf, daß sie den wahren Grund benennen. Behaupte, daß ich ihn kennen würde, wenn sie erst das Mal hätten und daß jeder Grund in Ordnung sei, solange sie nur den wahren Grund nennen und daß es ein denkbar schlechter Start wäre, ihre Karriere mit einer Lüge zu beginnen.

Und nun kommt das allerwichtigste: Wenn auch nur einer oder eine unter ihnen ist, die bei dieser neuerlichen Frage auf eine Weise reagiert, die dir klar macht - aber du mußt dir ganz sicher sein! - daß es nicht Machtgier, sondern Angst vor der drohenden Gewalt ist, die scheinbar auf das Festland zukommt - wenn dieser Mensch damit vielleicht Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen und Schutz für sich und die seinen möchte, indem er sich rechtzeitig mit dem verbündet, den er fürchtet - dann gib ihm oder ihr dieses Mal nicht, sondern sage ihm oder ihr, daß sie bis zum Ende des Treffens warten müssen. Und dann, wenn alle anderen weg sind, gibt diesem, dieser oder diesen das neue Zeichen.

Wenn kein einziger dabei ist - auch gut - aber wenn doch, dann will ich nicht, daß sie von dem alten Mal verdreckt werden! Außerdem hätten wir in diesen Leuten Todesser, die nicht für Macht, sondern für andere Werte bereit sind, Wege zu gehen, vor denen andere zurückweichen.

Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber ich bin ganz von alleine darauf gekommen, daß das Pferdchenbriefpapier nicht für mich ist... obwohl es mir ein Lachen geschenkt hat, als ich deine dazugehörigen Zeilen gelesen habe - insofern war es dann ja irgendwie doch wieder für mich. Dein Briefpapier ist mich allerdings teuer zu stehen gekommen, denn Amelie war so begeistert, daß sie sich plötzlich mit dern Inbrunst die nur Mädchen in diesem Alter aufbringen, wünschte, auf einem echten Pferd zu reiten. Und der Tränensturzbach, als Isabell ihr sagte, daß es nicht ginge, konnte nur durch das Versprechen gestoppt werden, daß es doch so sei. Also haben wir seit heute Mittag zwei Pferde im bislang nur als Geräteschuppen genutzten Stall stehen und ich war mit Amelie ausreiten. Es kam mir vor wie in einem anderen Leben, daß ich das letzte Mal auf einem Pferd gesessen habe, aber, wie sagt man bei den Muggeln? Das ist wie Fahrradfahren, das verlernt man nicht. Und Amelie hat es zumindest geschafft, die komplette Zeit oben auf ihrem Pferd zu bleiben. obwohl es für sie das erste Mal war. Allerdings sind wir im Prinzip auch nur im Schritt am Ufer entlanggeritten. Ich hatte vergessen, wie angenehm es ist, sich von einem dieser meist ja doch recht gutmütigen Tiere tragen zu lassen. Ich denke, daß ich das nun häufiger wieder nutzen werde.

Ich fürchte, daß du auf die Antwort von Amelie noch ein wenig warten mußt, denn sie ist momentan nicht aus dem Stall wegzubekommen...

So - aber nun noch ein letzes Mal zu dir, meine geliebte Hermine. Ich werde aufs Festland kommen. Nicht so, wie wir uns das gedacht haben, aber so wird es auch niemals sein. Versuche, von der Hoffnung Abstand zu bekommen, irgendetwas das wir bewirken könne es herbeiführen, daß ich begnadigt werde. Das wird nicht geschehen, Hermine. Auch dann nicht, wenn man den Prozess neu aufrollt. Wenn ich daran denke, dies zu tun, dann um hier vieles zu verändern. Ich habe sogar sehr konkrete Vorstellungen davon, was sich ändern sollte. Aber es ist nicht meine Ziel, meine Freiheit zu bewirken - und das Ministerium wird ohnehin alles tun, um zu verhindern, daß ich als freier Mann aus einem erneuten Prozess herausgehe. Aber es kann sich dadurch vielleicht vieles für die Insel verändern und für die Menschen, die auf ihr leben. Nicht für die Narcissas, aber für die Amelies... du weißt, was ich meine...

Hermine... meine über alles geliebte Hermine... ich werde mich zusammenreißen müssen, dir nicht zu schreiben, sondern stattdessen hier meine Arbeit zu tun, aber meine Gedanken werden immer wieder bei dir sein. Ich liebe dich und bin sehr gespannt, was ich zu berichten habe, wenn ich von dem Treffen mit dem Ministerium zurück bin.

In Liebe

Dein Severus


	164. Chapter 164

_Achtung: Kapitel 164 und 165 erscheinen gleichzeitig und sind beide superkurz (165 nur wenige Sätze)  
Die Kapitel sind eine letztes Tief-Luft-Holen, bevor Severus in Kapitel 166 das Festland betritt..._

* * *

**Kapitel 164**

* * *

11. November, London 

Geliebter Severus,

sei mir bitte nicht böse, dass ich nun doch einen Brief an dich richte.

Ich habe nicht einmal die Ausrede, er sei sonderlich wichtig.

Oder doch - das ist er!

Jedoch ist diese Wichtigkeit so egoistisch, dass sie wohl nicht zählt. Ich möchte auf die einzige Art bei dir sein, die mir möglich ist.

Schon wenn ich zur Feder greife und die Worte schreibe, die dein Blick berühren wird - wenn ich den Bogen Papier festhalte, den deine Hände gleichsam in ihrem Griff halten werden, dann fühle ich mich dir ein Stück verbunden.

Ich muss mich dir nahe fühlen, gerade jetzt, denn ich habe Angst.

Ich weiß, dass du ebenfalls Angst hast und ich werde dich nicht mit meiner noch mehr infizieren, aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich jederzeit in Gedanken bei dir bin.

Ich bin an die Küste appariert und habe über das Meer geblickt.

Der Sturm peitschte die Wellen und der Himmel schien am Horizont in das Grau des Meeres überzugehen. Ich blickte auf dieses farblose, aufgewühlte Bild und fühlte mich klein und schwach, aber dann schloss ich die Augen und ließ dem Sturm einfach freie Hand.

Er schien meinen Körper zu durchdringen. Mein Kopf wurde klarer, während ich einfach nur da stand und den Wind an meinen Kleidern zerren ließ. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, schien mir der graue Himmel plötzlich mit uns verschworen zu sein, er lässt Malfoy Island vor den Augen der Betrachter verschwinden, um die Insel wieder in den rechten Blick zu rücken, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist.

Heute ist es scheinbar noch nicht so weit und ich weiß, dass es der Herbst ist, der dieses Bild erschaffen hat, aber auch im Herbst findet die Sonne ihren Weg und wenn sie ihr Licht aussendet, dann werde ich ebenfalls dort sein und dem Himmel danken, dass er geduldiger war, als ich es bin.

Du weißt was ich möchte - wie sehr ich mich nach dir sehne - aber ich habe kein Recht dich damit jetzt zusätzlich zu belasten. Dein Kopf soll frei sein, für die Dinge, die dich auf dem Festland erwarten.

Stehst du vielleicht gerade auf deinem Balkon und lässt den Sturm ebenfalls von dir Besitz ergreifen, um gestärkt aus ihm hervorzugehen?

Ich liebe dich, Severus Snape, und ich werde für dich da sein, wenn du nach Malfoy Island zurückkehrst.

Du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin, nicht wahr?

Deine Hermine


	165. Chapter 165

_Achtung: Kapitel 164 und 165 erscheinen gleichzeitig und sind beide superkurz (165 nur wenige Sätze)  
Die Kapitel sind eine letztes Tief-Luft-Holen, bevor Severus in Kapitel 166 das Festland betritt..._

* * *

**Kapitel 165**

* * *

11. November, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Geliebte Hermine,

in jeder Sekunde der Stunden, die ich mit den Vorbereitungen verbringe, fühle ich so klar deine Gegenwart, als stündest du hinter mir uns sähest mir über die Schulter bei dem, was ich tue.

Mache dir keine Sorgen. Ich liebe dich und ich versichere dir – ich habe keine Angst.

Severus


	166. Chapter 166

**Kapitel 166**

* * *

**Zwischenspiel**

* * *

Hermine schlug das Herz bis zum Hals.

Harry war alles andere als begeistert gewesen, daß sie sich unter seinem Unsichtbarkeitsmantel unter die Ministeriumswachleute mischen wollte, aber er hatte letztendlich eingesehen, daß das, was bei Einbruch des Tages geschehen würde, für sie so außergewöhnlich war, daß er es ihr kaum verwehren konnte. Also hatte er ihr geholfen, an allen Wachen vorbei auf das eigentlich restlos abgeriegelte Hafengelände zu kommen.

Das letzte Mal, daß Hermine so viele Aurorer beieinander gesehen hatte, war am Tag der großen Schlacht gewesen.

Während sie die zahllosen Männer und Frauen betrachtete, die, genau wie sie selbst, immer wieder aufs Wasser hinausblickten, wurde ihr in voller Stärke bewußt, für wie mächtig man Severus halten mußte, wenn man dieses Aufgebot auffuhr, um ihn auf dem Festland in Empfang zu nehmen.

Harry hatte ihr gesagt, daß man das Gebiet unmittelbar hinter der magischen Grenze mit einer Apparierbarriere versehen hatte. In dieser Zone würde man den Regenten von Malfoy Island nach magischen Gegenständen durchsuchen und ihm dann eine, natürlich magische, Fessel anlegen, die verhindern würde, daß er zaubern konnte.

Ein Raunen in der Menge ließ Hermine wieder aufs Wasser hinaussehen. In der Ferne konnte man einen kugelförmigen Lichtschein erkennen, der dort erschien, wo die Auroren, die auf vier kleineren Schiffen an die Grenze herangefahren waren, eine Öffnung in den Schutzschild der Insel brachen. Eine Öffnung, die ausschließlich von der Festlandseite aus bewerkstelligt werden konnte. Es war soweit... Jetzt würden sie das Siegel von ihm nehmen... und dann würde er den Bannkreis von Malfoy Island verlassen...

Man konnte weit in der Ferne erkennen, daß die flache Fähre, die etwas größer war als die Schiffe der Aurorer und deren Deck nur wenig über der Wasseroberfläche lag, zwischen die Aurorenschiffe gelenkt wurde und dort dann verharrte.

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen, um durch die diesige Morgenluft genauer sehen zu können, aber es war einfach zu weit weg...

Und es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, aber dann setzte sich der Troß auf dem Wasser langsam in Bewegung und näherte sich dem Ufer.

Hermine zitterte leicht vor Aufregung und Besorgnis und mußte sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu versuchen, noch näher heranzukommen. Aber sie hatte von dort wo sie stand, keine dreißig Meter vom Landungssteg weg, ohnehin einen sehr guten Blick, so daß sie einfach abwartete.

Einen kurzen, leicht hysterischen Moment lang, kam ihr in den Sinn, daß in jedem Muggelfilm an dieser Stelle die Männer und Frauen vor ihr über Headmikes ständig miteinander sprechen würden...

Aber dies hier war kein Film. Dies hier war die Realität.

Die Schiffe kamen näher und je mehr sie sich dem Festland näherten, desto schneller schienen sie zu werden und dann erkannte sie einzelne Menschen.

Die Fähre wurde an beiden Seiten von Aurorerschiffen eskortiert. Auf der Fähre, die sonst hoch mit Waren beladen war, standen drei Personen. Eine große, dunkle Gestalt in der Mitte, die von zwei Aurorern flankiert wurde, die sehr dicht bei ihr standen.

Der Mann in der Mitte überragte die anderen beiden um fast einen Kopf.

Lord Severus Snape war in eine weite, bodenlange Robe gekleidet, deren silbern und schwarz schimmernder Brokat einen eleganten, unschätzbaren Luxus präsentierte, der einem bereits den Atem raubte. Aber die volle Wirkung erzielte erst die gesamte Gestalt. Das lange Haar offen, den Kopf in einer so selbstverständlich stolzen und erhabenen Geste erhoben, die ganze Haltung auf natürlich erscheinende Weise so gerade aufgerichtet, die dunklen Augen so ruhig auf das näherkommende Ufer gerichtet, daß die Menschen um Hermine herum mit jedem Meter den die Fähre näher kam, unruhiger wurden. Mehr als einer machte unbewußt ein oder zwei kleine Schritte rückwärts.

Ihr erging es nicht andes, aber aus anderen Gründen.

Er machte keine einzige hektische Bewegung. Stand nur ganz still da, sah sich mit langsamen Kopfbewegungen um, die hochernste Miene völlig unberührt von dem Spektakel, daß man hier seitewegen veranstaltete.

Als sie beinahe am Ufer waren, konnte man sehen, daß einer der beiden Aurorer neben ihm eine Tasche trug, die vom Material her eindeutig nicht zu dem Arorer, sondern zu Snape gehörte. Man hatte sie ihm vermutlich abgenommen.

Als die Fähre an den Landungssteg anlegte, blitzte ein leicht schimmernder Ring um den „Besucher" herum auf, der einen Abstand von vielleicht einem halben Meter zu seinem Körper hatte, ihn aber auf Taillenhöhe komplett umschloß.

Als das Schimmern kurz zu sehen war, ging ein noch lauteres Raunen durch die Menge und Hermine wußte auch sofort warum. Harry hatte ihr erklärt, von welcher Art die magische Fessel war, die man Severus anlegen wollte, damit er nicht zaubern kann. Allerdings hätte diese an seinem Körper anliegen müssen, so daß er seine Arme nicht mehr hätte frei bewegen können. Aber irgendetwas das der Zaubertrankmeister tat, sorgte dafür, daß ihn die Fessel zwar umschloß, nicht aber in seiner Bewegung hinderte.

Aus genau diesem Grund schwang seine beeindruckende Robe nun auch elegant bei jedem seiner weiten Schritte mit, als er die Fähre verließ und den Landungssteg betrat.

Die Menschen um Hermine wurden stocksteif und machten sich für Gott weiß was bereit. Keiner wußte, was man diesem Mann zutrauen konnte – aber alles schien möglich zu sein...

Lord Snape ging mit ruhigen aber zügigen Schritten zwischen seinen Bewachern den Steg entlang und betrat das Festland ohne daß er auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden schien, daß es für ihn keineswegs alltäglich war, diesen Boden zu betreten.

Hermine hielt die Luft an. Die Aura die er hatte, war völlig anders als die, die sie aus der Sphäre kannte. Dieser Mann da vor ihr, war ein in mehrerlei Hinsicht machtvoller Zauberer. Die Augen aller Menschen auf dem gesperrten Hafengelände lagen auf ihm und keiner konnte sich ihm entziehen. Das sollte der Mann sein, der sie in Hogwarts unterrichtet hatte? Das sollte der Mann sein, mit dem sie beinahe täglich Briefe schrieb? Das sollte der Mann sein, mit dem sie... Hermine... geschlafen hatte? In der Sphäre trug er immer nur die einfache Robe, in seinen eigenen vier Wänden hatte sie ihn nur auf Distanz durch das Teleskop gesehen. Ihn jetzt so vor sich zu sehen, war etwas völlig anderes und hatte weder etwas mit dem Mann zu tun, den sie von früher kannte – diesem sah er nicht einmal mehr ähnlich... - noch mit dem Mann, den sie in den letzten Wochen kennen und lieben gelernt hatte. Es war die verstärkte Version der Empfindung, die sie gehabt hatte, als sie am Anfang ihres Briefwechsels sein Bild in der Zeitung gesehen hatte...

Das konnte unmöglich der Mann sein, der ihr Briefe schrieb...

Wenn sie ihn so kennengelernt hätte, wie er jetzt dort ging, wäre sie niemals näher als auf zwanzig Schritte an ihn herangetreten. Sie verstand in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal wirklich den Status, den Severus hatte... den Grad, in dem er sich in den letzten Jahren verändert hatte... Oder sah sie einfach nur erstmals, wer er immer gewesen war?

Vorher war all dies auf dem Papier geschehen, in den Gesprächen in der Nokturngasse, in den Zeitungsberichten... aber irgendwie nie real. Der Mann, der ihr in der Sphäre begegnet war, hatte Gefühle, Emotionen, Wünsche gehabt, wie sie auch. Sie kannte den Lehrer, sie kannte den Mann.

Aber nun sah sie zum ersten Mal den Herrscher. Den Lord, der dort auf dem Platz vor ihr die komplette Szenerie für sich in Beschlag nahm, ohne dafür mehr tun zu müssen, als anwesend zu sein.

Lord Severus Snape, offizieller Regent von Malfoy Island, hatte das Festland erreicht. Und man schien ihm absolut alles zuzutrauen...

Sie sah das unterschwellig ängstliche Unbehagen in den Augen der Umstehenden, sah es sogar bei seinen beiden Wächtern, die höchst unglücklich mit ihrer Situation zu sein schienen und deren Bemühungen, eine souveräne Wichtigkeit zu verdeutlichen von den regelmäßigen, unsicheren Seitenblicken auf ihren Gefangenen, der so ganz und gar nicht gefangen wirkte, zunichte gemacht wurden.

Die Aurorer waren dermaßen angespannt, daß Hermine ahnte, daß eine einzige abrupte Bewegung von Severus gereicht hätte, um den gesamten Platz in blinden, übereilten Aktionismus zu versetzen.

Nur ihn schien dies alles nicht zu interessieren. Und Hermine fragte sich, ob er diese Ruhe spielte, oder ob sie echt war. Sie konnte es beim besten Willen nicht sagen.

Ob sie es gekonnt hätte, wenn sie dicht bei ihm gestanden hätte?

Sie wagte, es zu bezweifeln...

Nachdem er mit seinen großen Schritten auf festem Boden angekommen war, blieb er stehen und wartete.

Eine kleine, höchst nervöse Delegation trat ihm entgegen und es war bezeichnend, daß kein wirklich hoher Ministerialer unter diesen Leuten zu finden war.

Hermine fragte sich, ob der Grund dafür Angst war, oder der Wunsch, ihm keinen Respekt entgegenzubringen. Vermutlich eine typische, ministeriale Mischung aus beidem.

Die Delegation unterhielt sich kurz mit dem „Besucher", dann setzte sich die Gruppe, umringt von einem knappen Dutzend Auroren in Bewegung und betrat eines der größeren Gebäude des Hafengeländes.

Als sich die Türe hinter ihnen schloß, stellte Hermine fest, daß ihr ganzer Körper weh tat, weil sie so starr gestanden hatte und ihr wurde bewußt, daß der Mann, der gerade eben an Land gekommen war, ihr so fremd erschienen war, daß sie sich nicht sicher war, daß sie zu ihm gelaufen wäre, wenn sie es gekonnt hätte.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Elf Stunden...

Sie befragten ihn nun bereits seit elf Stunden...

Es war draußen längst wieder dunkel und sie befragten ihn noch immer...

Und sie hatten dafür den großen Gerichtssaal gewählt, was für den „Gast" bedeutete, daß er in der Mitte des Saales in mehrerlei Hinsicht im „Zentrum" des Interesses stand, um dort auf Fragen zu antworten und die Dinge zu verhandeln, deretwegen er gekommen war.

Dort stand er nun seit elf Stunden...

Lediglich ein Stehpult hatte man ihm zugestanden, auf dem er seine mitgebrachten Akten abgelegt hatte.

Es war so offensichtlich, daß man ihn mit der Plazierung in einen niederen Rang drücken wollten, aber die Verhörenden stellten schnell fest, daß sie mit ihrer Aktion leider einen gegenteiligen Effekt erziehlt hatten. Dadurch daß er in in voller Größe vor ihnen stand, vor ihm auf dem Pult die Unterlagen, kam seine Erhabenheit deutlicher zur Geltung, als hätte er hinter irgendeinem Tisch gesessen.

Ein Lucius Malfoy hätte einen Stuhl gefordert und sich arrogant wirkend niedergelassen.

Snape hingegen vermittelte schnell den Eindruck des dozierenden Regenten und die wenigen Zuschauer die man zugelassen hatte, sowie die ministerialen Beamten zogen den Kopf unmerklich immer mehr zwischen die Schultern.

Mit jeder Frage die er souverän beantwortete, schwand die Sicherheit der Fragenden und mit jeder Gegenfrage des Lords, die sie nicht beantworten konnten, fielen die Beamten weiter und weiter auf den Stand dummer Schüler, die sich von ihm sagen lassen mußten, wie die Fakten tatsächlich lagen.

Nach etwa sieben Stunden hatte er den Vorsitzenden das erste Mal dazu gebracht, daß dieser vernehmlich geäußert hatte, daß man über eine Reisemöglichkeit der nicht Verurteilten, sondern nur Zugehörigen, nachdenken werde...

Nach weiteren zwei Stunden hatte man ihm einen Handel angeboten, daß sein Prozess mit der neuen Akte wieder eröffnet würde, wenn er dem Ministerium guten Willen zeige und sich im Gegenzug bereiterkläre, seine Geschäftsbücher offenzulegen. Man wollte ihm gestatten, den Handel weiter so zu betreiben, wie er es tat, solange das Ministerium über jede Transaktion informiert sei. Man legte ihm dafür einen in der letzten Pause des Vorsitzenden angefertigten Vertrag vor, den er nur unterschreiben müsse.

Severus Snape verzichtete in seinem Reden auf jede Form von Emotion. Kein Sarkasmus, keine Ironie, keine Wut, kein Amüsiert-Sein – nur Fakten...

Und ein Fakt war, daß er nicht daran interessiert sei, daß sein Prozess erneut aufgenommen würde. Ein Fakt war, daß ihm bewußt sei, daß das Ministerium das Wissen und die Möglichkeit hatte, ihn noch an diesem Tage freizusprechen, wenn es dies wollten, denn auch ohne Akten gäbe es genügend Beamte, die wüßten, daß er Slaughter nicht gefoltert hatte. Ein Fakt war, daß diese bewußt falsche Rechtsprechung in keinem Zusammenhang mit seinen geschäftlichen Aktionen stand und von daher das eine nicht gegen das andere aufzurechnen sei.

Ein Fakt war – und dies formulierte er sehr langsam und sehr deutlich – daß er nicht bereit war, für Gerechtigkeit zu bezahlen...

Hermine war der Zutritt nur zu bestimmten Zeiten gestattet gewesen aber sie wußte, durch Harry und andere, die ebenfalls der Anhörung beigewohnt hatten, daß er keine Pause gefordert hatte und das Ministerium schien nicht zu planen, von sich aus einen Vorschlag in dieser Richtung zu machen. Man hatte ihm etwas zu Trinken angeboten. Er hatte abgelehnt.

Die Ministerialen wechselten sich alle paar Stunden ab – so wie auch die, die als Zeugen oder Beisitzer geladen waren. Nur er war die komplette Zeit in voller Konzentration anwesend gewesen und hatte Rede und Antwort gestanden.

Es gab nur ein Thema, zu dem er generell schwieg: Hermine Jane Granger...

Aber da es sich bei der Anhörung nicht um einen Prozesstermin handelte, konnte man nicht einmal versuchen, ihn dazu zu zwingen, Aussagen zu machen, die er nicht machen wollte. Generell hatte der gesamte Termin sich in eine Richtung entwickelt, die dem Ministerium ganz und gar nicht behagte.

Hermine war in höchstem Maße verwundert, genau wie Harry, mit dem sie in einer ruhigen Minute auf dem Gang vor dem Saal einige wenige Worte wechseln konnte, über die Tatsache, daß es in der gesamten Anhörung nicht darum ging, ihm Verbrechen irgendwelcher Art vorzuwerfen. Es wurden, beinahe im Gegenteil, offene Fragen aus der Vergangenheit geklärt, was augenscheinlich positiv für ihn zu sein schien und die Einflußnahme, die er auf Hermine ausgeübt zu haben schien, schien man allein mit Geschäftsinteressen zu erklären – nicht aber mit dem Versuch, einer Machterhebung auf dem Festland.

Das Wort „Todesser" war – soweit Hermine es mitbekommen hatte – noch kein einziges Mal gefallen.

„Sie wollen ihn mürbe machen, um ihm dann, kurz vor Ablauf der Zeit die er hier hat, zu irgendetwas zu zwingen. Vielleicht dazu, doch diesen Vertrag zu unterzeichnen. Da bin ich fast sicher.", knurrte Harry, der von dem Verlauf der Befragung sichtlich bewegt war. Auf den Hinweis, es gäbe genügend Beamte die wüßten, daß Snape Slaughter nicht gefoltert habe, hatte der Vorsitzende ausweichend geantwortet, was für Harry eine völlig ausreichende Antwort gewesen war. Hermine konnte sehen, daß sich im Kopf ihres Freundes die Puzzleteile weiter zusammensetzten...

„Werden sie ihn heute abend noch zurück lassen?", fragte Hermine Harry, da sie sich dieser Sache nicht mehr so sicher war, wie noch bei Tagesanbruch. Die Verhandlung schien irgendwie kein Ende zu nehmen.

„Das werden sie wohl müssen, wenn er hier nicht vorher im Gerichtssaal explodieren soll. Das können sie sich glücklicherweise nicht leisten – das wäre schlecht für die Publicity.", antwortete Harry mit einem schiefen, beinahe besorgten Grinsen.

„Wieso heute abend?", Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Das Siegel bekommt seine Wirkung doch erst nach 49 Stunden wieder. Es sind jetzt...", sie überlegte kurz „... etwa zwölf Stunden herum. Bleiben also noch etwa 37 Stunden übrig."

„49 Stunden? Wie kommst du auf... ach so... nein, nein, sie haben keine rituelle Aufhebung des Siegels gemacht, sondern nur eine Überlagerung daraufgelegt, die für ungefähr siebzehn Stunden hält. Und wenn ich sehe, wie Snape das ganze hier ohne Pause durchzieht, dann weiß er das auch."

Hermines Augen wurden groß.

„Siebzehn?! Und was passiert, wenn die Überlagerung verschwindet?"

Harry pustete seine Wangen auf und die Luft dann hörbar zwischen seinen Lippen hindurch.

„Die Überlagerung verschwindet Stück für Stück und das Siegel beginnt... na ja... wie soll ich es sagen... ich denke, es ist sowas wie ein inneres Zerren oder so... genau weiß ich es nicht."

Die Türe zum Saal öffnete sich kurz und zwei Beamte kamen heraus, gefolg von zwei Zuschauern, denen all dies mittlerweile auch zu lange dauerte.

„Ich will wieder rein.", flüsterte Hermine Harry zu.

Dieser überlegte kurz und nickte dann.

„Das müßte jetzt gehen."

Er hielt die Türe auf, die noch nicht wieder ganz zugefallen war und sie schlüpften beide wieder in den Gerichtssaal hinein...

...um sich einem seltsamen Schauspiel gegenüberzusehen.

Auf der anderen Seite des Stehpultes stand ein Auror, den Hermine noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, der aber in Harrys Gesicht ein Wiedererkennen auftauchen ließ.

Harry und Hermine blieben im Zuschauerbereich an einer Stelle stehen, die sie im Dunkeln verborgen hielt.

„Ach du scheiße...", hauchte Harry und Hermine zupfte auf der Stelle an seinem Ärmel.

„Wieso? Was ist das für ein Typ?"

Harry nahm seinen Blick keine Sekunde von den beiden Männern, die sich, nur durch das Stehpult getrennt, gegenüberstanden und wortlos anstarrten.

„Das ist Limbert Grabbecol, der derzeitige Star-Legilimentiker unter den Aurorern."

Damit war klar, was in der Mitte des Saales gerade geschah.

Beide Männer sahen sich relativ ruhig und gelassen an.

„Hoffentlich macht Snape nicht den Fehler, ihn anzugreifen...", flüsterte Harry

„Das kann er gar nicht, er hat doch die Fessel um sich, auch wenn man sie jetzt nicht sieht..."

Harrys Blick löste sich nun doch sehr abrupt von der Szenerie und er starrte Hermine an.

„Das stimmt! Aber wie wehrt er sich denn dann jetzt gegen diese Untersuchung?!"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und beide blickten höchst berunruhigt wieder zu den Männern hinüber.

Genau in diesem Moment verzog Grabbecol plötzlich angewidert das Gesicht und zuckte verwirrt mit den Augen. Dann fing er sich jedoch sehr schnell wieder und machte weiter.

Snape stand einfach nur vor ihm und zeigte keine Regung.

In diesem Moment sagte der Vorsitzende nur ein Wort: „Handelsbeziehung"

Und einen Moment später antwortete Grabbecol: „Verschlossen – offenbar von jemandem in seinem Geist verschlossen, bevor er hergekommen ist."

Der Vorsitzende versuchte es mit einem anderen Wort: „Todesser"

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis Grabbecol, sichtlich verwirrt sagte: „Alles was ich finde, ist Agrippa – offenbar hat er diesen Bereich absichtlich mit einer falschen Information überlagert."

Grabbecol blickte den Vorsitzenden an.

„Er hat sich auf dieses Prozedere vorbereitet, Herr Vorsitzender. Sie müsten Bereiche finden, die er nicht vorher verändert hat. Um Ecken denken, die er nicht bedacht hat."

Der Vorsitzende überlegte – lange – dann schmunzelte er und sagte: „Hermine Granger..."

Harry und Hermine sahen wie in Zeitlupe, wie Grabbecol sich wieder Snape zuwandte und wie dieser gleichzeitig seine Haltung veränderte. Er streckte einmal kurz die Finger beider Hände, die locker an seinen Seiten herabhingen, wie ein Revolverheld, der sich darauf vorbereitete, im entscheidenden Moment die Waffe zu ziehen. Aber im Gegensatz zu einem solchen Mann, ballte Snape die Hände nach diesem kurzen Strecken zu Fäusten, während er den bislang hoch aufgerichteten Kopf leicht nach vorne senkte, ohne dabei den Blickkontakt zu Grabbecol zu verlieren. Im Gegenteil. Er intensivierte ihn dadurch sogar noch, wie eine Raubkatze, die ihre Beute anvisierte. Es war die erste echte Reaktion, die Snape in diesem Gerichtssaal sehen ließ – auch wenn keiner zu wissen schien, wie er diese Veränderung einsortieren sollte.

In dem Moment in dem Grabbecol seine Gedanken in die von Snape hineinfahren ließ, begann Snape zu lächeln. Ein sehr, sehr gruseliges Lächeln – und gleichzeitig erstarb der entspannte Gesichtsausdruck des Auroren und seine Augen wurden groß. Er begann heftiger zu atmen und seine Haltung veränderte sich. Er schien keine Schmerzen zu haben...

... im Gegenteil!!! Er wandte sich unter dem, was er in Snapes Kopf gefunden hatte und wurde davon so sehr mitgenommen, daß er plötzlich mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung das Pult faßte, das zwischen Snape und ihm stand um nicht zu fallen und dann wurde anhand der Geräusche die er von sich zu geben begann und anhand des immer ruckartiger werdenden Atems relativ schnell klar, was dem ... armen?... Aurorer da gerade wiederfuhr.

„Aufhören!", rief der Vorsitzende, aber Grabbecol schien nicht daran zu denken! Er schien grenzenlos fasziniert und regelrecht gefangen in dem, was er in Snape gefunden hatte. Er stöhnte immer lauter und krallte sich an dem Pult fest, seine Augen immer noch fest in die seines Gegenübers gesenkt.

Erst als er, seinen Bewegungen und der Geräuschkulisse nach, mit der er den ganzen Saal erfüllte, einen Höhepunkt erreichte, ohne auch nur berührt worden zu sein, schloß er in den Climax hineinrauschend die Augen und ließ den Kopf schwer atmend nach vorne sinken.

„Gefunden, was Sie gesucht haben?", fragte Snape in die ultimativ peinliche Stille nach diesem Schauspiel.

Der Auror hob ruckartig den Kopf, senkte ihn dann beinahe noch ruckartiger zu seiner Hosenfront, auf der sich ein dunkler, langsam größer werdender Fleck abzeichnete und dann rannte er, mit vor Peinlichkeit feuerroten Wangen, ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Gerichtssaal hinaus.

Hermine hatte die Szene mit auf den Mund gepressten Händen beobachtet und Harry starrte mit weit offenem Mund zwischen Snape und seiner Freundin hin und her... aber er wagte nicht, eine Frage zu stellen...

„Er ist...", begann Hermine stotternd unter ihren Händen hindurchzunuscheln „... ein sehr beherrschter Mann... er hat wohl ein paar Erinnerungen...", sie hustete unwillkürlich leise „...vorbereitet..."

„Aha...", sagte Harry nur und ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Aber wieso das auf den Auroren diese Wirkung hatte, weiß ich nicht...", hauchte Hermine hinterher.

„Aha...", sagte Harry noch einmal, weil ihm nichts anderes einfiel.

Der Vorsitzende starrte noch immer seinem besten Legilimentiker hinterher, der sich offenbar gerade eben von seiner Pflicht entbunden hatte, den Verhörten weiter zu untersuchen.

Doch dann wandte er sich wieder Snape zu.

„Hatten Sie eine sexuelle Beziehung zu Miss Granger?"

„In welcher Weise ist dies relevant, Herr Vorsitzender?"

„Ich entscheide, was relevant ist, und was nicht. Hatten Sie eine solche Beziehung?"

„Ich denke, dies nach dem gerade eben erfolgten Schauspiel zu leugnen, wäre vergebliche Mühe. Ja, ich hatte eine sexuelle Beziehung zu Miss Granger."

„Wann?"

„Sie war dem Gesetz nach erwachsen, wie Ihr Mann vom rein optischen Aspekt her bestätigen können wird. Damit bleibt keine allzugroße Zeitspanne möglich.", gab er ausweichend an.

Der Vorsitzende schien sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu geben.

„War Miss Granger Ihnen hörig?"

Snape war zu seiner undurchdringlichen Miene zurückgekehrt.

„Irrelevant."

„Haben Sie Miss Granger über sexuelle Dinge gefügig gemacht, so daß sie bereit war, für Sie zu arbeiten?"

„Wie soll ich dies von der Insel aus bewerkstelligt haben, Herr Vorsitzender?"

„Vielleicht in der Zeit davor?", gab der Vorsitzende zu bedenken.

„Kein Kommentar..."

Man war häufig genug bei Snapes „Kein Kommentar" angelangt, um inzwischen zu wissen, daß man dann zu diesem Punkt kein Wort mehr aus ihm herausholen konnte.

Der Vorsitzende sah auf seine Uhr und lächelte plötzlich ein wenig.

„Ich möchte noch einmal auf den Vertragsentwurf zu sprechen kommen, den Sie vorhin so rigoros abgelehnt haben."

Er gab einem Gerichtsdiener ein Zeichen, woraufhin dieser Snape erneut das Formular brachte und es ihm auf das Pult legte.

„Er war vorhin indiskutabel und er ist es... jetzt... wieder..." etwas irritierte ihn und das Lächeln des Vorsitzenden wurde weiter.

„Ist Ihnen nicht gut, Lord Snape?", fragte er mit falschem Unterton. „Oh... ich habe gerade auf die Uhr gesehen. Es ist ja schon so spät! Die Überlagerung des Siegels verliert offenbar langsam an Kraft. Ich hoffe, dass das nicht zu unangenehm für Sie ist. Vielleicht unterschreiben Sie einfach den Vertrag, dann bringen wir Sie schnellstmöglich zurück zu Ihrer Insel."

Hermine machte einen Satz nach vorne, wurde aber von Harry hart am Arm zurückgerissen und festgehalten.

Snape arrangierte sich mit dem, was er gerade gefühlt hatte und behielt seine undurchdringliche Miene bei.

„Wenn Sie darauf warten, daß ich diesen Vertrag unterzeichne, um zurückgebracht zu werden, kann ich Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, daß Sie, für den Fall, daß ich nicht lebend nach Malfoy Island zurückkehre, keine Möglichkeit mehr haben werden, an meine Kontakte heranzukommen. Es wird nicht nur die Tatsache dafür sorgen, daß sämtliche Informationen Die Sie haben wollen, an einem sicheren Ort gelagert sind, den Sie nicht finden können werden, sondern auch die Tatsache, daß sich diese Informationen in etwa 40 Stunden selbständig vernichten werden, wenn ich dies nicht persönlich verhindere. Es wurden Transfers vorbereitet, die völlig automatisch veranlaßt werden, sollte ich es nicht rechtzeitig verhindern. Ich spreche von Transfers, die Malfoy Island auf Jahre hin absichern und die es ermöglichen werden, daß der gesamte Handel, der bislang an Ihnen vorbei durchgeführt wurde, auch weiterhin an Ihnen vorbeigeleitet werden wird. Ihre, selbst für ministeriale Maßstäbe, extem undurchdachten Aktionen in der Nokturngasse haben dort neue Geschäftszweige entstehen lassen, die Sie – zu Ihrem eingenen Nutzen – besser nie wieder stören sollten, da etliche der elementareren Handelszweige, auf die das Ministerium nicht verzichten kann, nun ausgerechnet über Händler aus dieser verruchten Ecke laufen. Und Sie wissen nicht über welche. Ich sage nur soviel, daß allein der Versuch, es herauszufinden, darin resultieren wird, daß der Schwarzmarkt den die Regierung betreibt und zwangsweise schon immer betrieben hat, um die Haushaltslöcher in einem erträglichen Maß zu halten, zu 100 Prozent zum Erliegen kommen wird. Es wird nicht einen dreckigen, kleinen Straßenhändler mehr geben, der mit den Kontaktleuten des Ministeriums handeln wird, weil ich, gerade in den letzten Wochen, Wege geschaffen habe, die Notwendigkeit des Regierungsramsches zu negieren."

Snape beendete diesen kleinen Vortrag mit der gleichen Ruhe, mit der er ihn begonnen hatte.

Der Vorsitzende war derweil ein wenig blaß geworden, schien aber nun beinahe entschiedener als vorher.

„Wir werden sehen... wir werden sehen...!"

Er stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Sie haben jetzt noch etwa vier Stunden Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, ob es Ihnen nicht vielleicht doch lieber ist, etwas früher wieder auf die Insel gebracht zu werden... sollten Sie diesen Wunsch verspüren, melden Sie sich einfach beim Gerichtsdiener."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Gerichssaal und ließ selbigen mit einigen kurzen Anweisungen räumen. Nur Snape blieb in dem Saal zurück und der Gerichtsdiener, sowie die Auroren, die zur Bewachung hierblieben, um zu jeder Zeit sicherzustellen, daß die magische Fessel, die Snape am Zaubern hinderte, sicher war und der Gerichtsdiener.

Auch Hermine und Harry wurden des Saales verwiesen und hatten keine Möglichkeit, sich dagegen zu sträuben, wenn sie nicht auffallen wollten.

Der Mann der sie nach draußen geleitete, bedachte Hermine mit einem mitleidigen Blick, der zeigte, was er persönlich von den Geschehnissen mit dem Auroren hielt...

Eine Stunde verging...

Und eine weitere...

Hermine schien derweil vor dem Saal vorzuhaben, Rillen in den Ministeriumsboden zu laufen.

Nach der dritten Stunde kam der Gerichtsdiener mit großen Schritten aus dem Saal gelaufen und verschwand hinter Harry und Hermine in einem anderen Flur.

Man hatte nicht einmal Harry in den Saal zurückgelassen, obwohl er es mehr als einmal versucht hatte.

Hermine krallte sich an Harrys Arm fest.

„Ob er unterschrieben hat?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine... ich weiß es nicht..."

Einen Moment später kehrte der Gerichtsdiener zurück. Im Schlepptau zwei Männer, die etwas ähnliches wie Aktenkoffer bei sich trugen.

„Wer sind diese Leute?", fragte Hermine mit leicht hysterischem Unterton.

„Mediaurorer...", antwortete Harry tonlos.

Mehr hatte Hermine nicht gebraucht. Sie riß sich von Harry los und rannte so schnell zum Gerichtssaal, daß sie noch vor dem Gerichtsdiener und den beiden Aurorern an der Tür angelangt war, sie aufriß und in den Saal hineinstürmte.

Es war völlig still hier und es waren immer noch nur die Aurorer und Snape anwesend.

Severus war hinter dem Pult zu Boden gegangen, hatte sich aber abfangen können und war nun offenbar bemüht, wieder aufzustehen.

Keiner der Aurorer schien die Absicht zu haben nahe genug an ihn heranzugehen, um ihm zu helfen zu können.

Erst als Hermine hereingestürzt kam und auf den am Boden Knieenden zulief, kam Bewegung in die Männer und sie wollten sich ihr in den Weg stellen.

Aber Hermine fauchte sie mit einem Tonfall wie nur eine ausgebildete Medihexe ihn im Laufe ihrer Praxis erlernen konnte, auseinander.

„Ich bin Medihexe! Aus dem Weg!"

Ihre wütende Ausstrahlung reichte aus, daß sie bis an ihn herankam. Sie kniete sich vor ihn hin, sah ihn an und faßte ihn bei den Schultern, um ihn am Aufstehen zu hindern.

Er war leichenblass und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Sein ganzer Körper schien leicht zu vibrieren. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war trotzdem so ruhig und beherrscht, daß Hermine nicht erkennen konnte, ob er Schmerzen hatte, oder ob es irgendetwas anderes war, das das Siegel heraufbeschwor.

In dem Moment jedoch als er sie ansah, platzte in seinem rechten Auge ein winziges Äderchen, als habe er einen Schlag auf das Auge bekommen und das Weiße des Augapfels färbte sich auf einer fingernagelgroßen Stelle blutrot.

Snape kniff das Auge unwillkürlich kurz zusammen und Hermine wußte plötzlich, was mit ihm geschah – innerlich vermutlich schon an diversen Stellen geschehen war... seine Gefäße hielten dem Druck des Siegels nicht stand. Das war es, was Harry mit „explodieren" umschrieben hatte...bei den Göttern...

„Er muß sofort wieder auf die Insel!", schrie Hermine in Panik und wollte ihm eine Hand an die Wange legen.

Doch er stieß ihr in einer so unerwartet plötzlichen, beinahe angewiderten Geste vor die Brust, daß sie nach hinten weg flog und sich ein Stück von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden wiederfand.

Es schien ihm in höchstem Maße unangenehm zu sein, daß sie ihn hatte anfassen wollen.

„Kann jemand dieses Schlammblut aus meinem Blickfeld entfernen?", zischte er, augenscheinlich äußerst ungehalten.

Die Aurorer nahmen seinen Ausspruch zwar zur Kenntnis, erwiderten aber nichts darauf.

Der Gerichtsdiener war mit den beiden Mediauroren hinzugekommen. Sie bedachten erst Hermine mit einem verständnisvollen Blick, der sie wohl trösten sollte und begannen dann, Snape zu untersuchen – Sie kamen sehr schnell zu dem gleichen Ergebnis wie Hermine.

Harry, der Hermine natürlich gefolgt war, hatte gesehen, wie Snape sie von sich gestoßen hatte. Er war zu ihr gelaufen und hatte ihr geholfen, aufzustehen. Und jetzt stand er zwischen ihr und Snape und sah sie auf eine so eindringliche Weise an, daß sie verstand, was er ihr sagen wollte.

Obwohl alles in ihr sie zu ihm zog, machte sie keinen weiteren Versuch, Severus zu helfen.

Und so sahen Harry und sie, Arm in Arm, mit etwas Abstand zum Geschehen, zu, wie die Aurorer Snape auf sehr wackeligen Beinen aus dem Saal herausführten. Snape hatte sich von einem der Aurorer vorher noch die Tasche mit seinen Unterlagen geben lassen und würdigte Hermine und Harry keines weiteren Blickes, als er den Saal verließ.

Kaum waren alle gegangen, machte Harry einen Schritt zum Stehpult hinüber und warf einen Blick auf das Blatt das dort lag.

Es war der Vertrag.

Harry grinste.

Er war nicht unterzeichnet...

Keine Viertelstunde später stand der Regent von Malfoy Island im Dunkeln der Nacht wieder am Hafen auf der Fähre, die, wie schon in den Morgenstunden, von Aurorerschiffen umringt war. Er war sichtbar angeschlagen, aber die Haltung des Zaubertrankmeisters war ebenso ungebrochen wie sein Wille. Den Rücken zum Festland gewandt, stand er ebenso aufrecht wie er gekommen war auf dem Schiff, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal zurückzublicken...


	167. Chapter 167

**Kapitel 167**

* * *

13. November, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

es tut mir leid, wie ich bei der Anhörung dir gegenüber aufgetreten bin, aber ich bin sicher, daß du verstanden hast, daß ich dich mit allem anderen nur in Gefahr gebracht hätte, indem ich deine Glaubwürdigkeit ins Wanken bringe.

Als du vor mir knietest, hätte ich nichts auf der Welt lieber getan, als mich einfach nach vorne in deinen Arm fallen zu lassen... ich hoffe, daß es nicht zu offensichtlich war...

Ich war gegen Ende plöztlich nicht mehr ganz so sicher, daß man es nicht vielleicht doch riskieren würde, daß das, was ich als Reaktion auf meinen möglichen Tod angegeben hatte, wahr werden könnte. Wobei ich nichts erfunden habe. Die Dinge, die ich genannt habe, waren tatsächlich auf den Weg gebracht und es reicht auch jetzt ein Wort von mir und sie werden veranlaßt.

Aber was soll ich über wirtschaftliche oder politische Dinge sprechen, wenn ich der Frau schreibe, die ich so sehr liebe, daß ich mich an keinen einzigen tragischeren Moment meines Lebens erinnern kann, als an den, als ich meiner großen Liebe erstmals, endlich, unfassbarerweise in der Realität gegenüber war und sie nicht umarmte, sondern von mir stieß.

Gerne erdulde ich wieder und wieder, wie sich das Siegel wieder über mich legt – wenn ich nur nie wieder erleben muß, dir gegenüberzustehen und dich nicht halten zu dürfen.

Hermine, meine geliebte Hermine, ich muß die Nacharbeiten des Treffens machen, um so schnell wie möglich neue Dinge in die Wege leiten zu können.

Ich schreibe dir eigentlich nur, weil ich dir etwas vom Festland „mitgebracht" habe, von dem ich hoffe, daß du dich darüber freust...

Ich hatte dir bislang nichts von meiner Forderung an das Ministerium geschrieben, weil ich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob alles so läuft, wie ich es mir gedacht habe.

Aber gerade eben habe ich einen Brief von Isabell erhalten und es ist alles so von statten gegangen, wie ich es erhofft hatte.

Isabell und Amelie Noaree, sowie Konstanze und Carmina Silver, Hadass' Zofe und ihr Neugeborenes, sind seit heute Mittag auf dem Festland. Sie wurden abgeholt, als meine Anhörung bereits lief. Sie waren keinen Verurteilten, sondern sind als Leibeigene auf die Insel gekommen. Das hat dem Ministerium die Entscheidung etwas leichter gemacht, sie gehen zu lassen. Das Siegel ist von den Frauen und ihren Kindern genommen worden, und sie können ab morgen früh ihres Weges gehen, ohne daß das Ministerium sie weiter behelligt. Ich habe die Bedigung gestellt, daß Harry Potter persönlich sich darum kümmert, daß sie einen guten Start haben. Sie sind mit einer Aussteuer versehen und können daher tun und lassen, was sie wollen, solange sie für die Dauer eines Jahres monatlich einen kurzen Bericht darüber abgeben, was sie tun, wo sie sind und wie ihr Status ist. Diese Berichte geben sie an den Aurorer, der für dieses Jahr eine Art Vormundschaft für sie hat. Harry wird diesen Posten innehaben.

Wenn er morgen beim Ministerium nach ihnen fragt, wird man sie in seine Obhut übergeben.

Sie wissen nicht, daß Hadass noch lebt, aber ich bin sicher, daß die Welt für sie wieder ein klein wenig schöner wäre, wenn sie wieder in Diensten ihrer alten Herrin stehen könnten... Denk darüber nach...

Ich werde nun schlafen gehen und den Tränken die ich mir schon vor Anbruch meines kleinen Ausfluges bereitet hatte, die Arbeit überlassen, bis zum morgen alles wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Stand zu versetzen.

Es ist gut gelaufen, Hermine.

Es ist richtig gut gelaufen!

Hölle... bin ich müde... aber mein Gesicht ist von einem Lachen erhellt, wenn ich daran denke, wie sehr es dem Ministerium zuwider sein muß, daß ich den Vertrag nicht unterzeichnet habe und sie bewiesen haben, daß sie mir ihren Willen nicht einfach so aufzwängen können... Ganz im Gegenteil haben sie mir mit den beiden Frauen und ihren Kindern sogar eine Bedingung erfüllt, die ich selbst für so gewagt gehalten habe, daß das Einverständnis des Ministeriums zu dieser Bedingung schon überaus bezeichnend dafür war, wie die Anhörung ablaufen würde...

Aber ich rede ja immer noch! Ich höre jetzt auf... gehe tatsächlich, endgültig schlafen und werde von dir träumen. Ausgiebig, intensiv und wunderbar.

So der Plan...

Ich liebe dich mit allem, was ich bin. Du bist meine Kraft, mein Herz, meine Seele. Ohne dich kann und will ich nicht mehr sein.

Severus


	168. Chapter 168

**Kapitel 168**

* * *

14. November, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

nie zuvor ist es mir so schwer gefallen einen Brief an dich zu schreiben - sogar der allererste Brief ging mir leichter von der Hand.

Du wirst dich nun vielleicht fragen, warum es mir so schwer fällt, meine Zeilen an dich zu richten.

Vielleicht vermutest du, dass es damit zusammenhängt, dass du mich zurückgestoßen hast, als ich dir helfen wollte. Ich verstehe warum du es getan hast und ich bin die letzte, die gekränkt sein darf, wenn du mich zum Schein beschimpft hast. Meine schrecklichen Aussagen in diesem Interview müssen dich ebenso hart getroffen haben, wie mich deine fortstoßenden Hände trafen. Ich hätte mich dir nicht nähern dürfen. Genau das ist der Punkt, der mich eigentlich selbst völlig überrascht hat, denn als du das Festland betreten hast, war ich hundertprozentig davon überzeugt, dass ich nie wieder in der Lage sein würde dich zu berühren.

Ich habe dich gesehen - ich habe den Regenten von Malfoy Island gesehen. In diesem Moment wurde mir etwas klar...ich fühle mich dir nicht würdig.

Nein, bitte...sei nicht enttäuscht, dass ich dies schrieb. Ich meine damit nicht, dass du mich so behandeln würdest...das ist es nicht. Es ist eher so, dass ich plötzlich Zweifel hege, ob ich wirklich das bin, was du brauchst. Und zum ersten mal empfinde ich es als schier unerträglich, dass ich nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dir sprechen kann...dass du keine Möglichkeit hast mir ins Wort zu fallen, oder mich durch eine Handlung zum Schweigen zu bringen. Aber ich sitze hier, Severus - allein und niemand erlöst mich aus den finsteren Gedanken, die mich überfallen haben und nicht mehr loslassen wollen.

Ich sehe auf den Ring - ich sehe auf das Agrippa-Symbol...beides hast du mir geschenkt, weil du etwas für mich empfindest. Ich sehe beides und fühle doch, dass es mich nicht so mit dir verbindet, wie ich es mir wünschen würde. Narcissa Malfoy hatte Recht - und es schmerzt mich unendlich, dies zugeben zu müssen - sie hat Recht, wenn sie sagt, dass ich feige bin, wenn ich vor der Öffentlichkeit nicht zu dir stehen kann. Du weißt, warum ich so gehandelt habe, und ich weiß, warum du mich von dir gestoßen hast - aber ich will das nicht mehr! Ich will nicht mehr lügen! Wozu? Dein Fall wird nicht neu verhandelt. Du wirst Malfoy Island niemals als freier Mann verlassen. Ich habe schon immer dazu geneigt, der Gerechtigkeit einen Stellenwert zuzuordnen, den sie im 'wahren' Leben scheinbar einfach nicht haben kann. Zu hoffen, dass ich mit meinem Verhalten deine Freilassung erwirken könnte, war Unsinn.

Ich möchte nicht länger ein Opfer deiner Macht spielen. Und doch bin ich es. Als ich dich das Festland erreichen sah, wurde mir klar, dass ich niemals diese Rolle in deinem Leben eingenommen hätte, wenn uns nicht die Umstände voneinander trennen würden. Es gibt so viele Frauen, die so viel besser zu dir passen würden. Frauen, bei denen du dich nicht bemühen müsstest dich ständig selbst zu überwinden. Nichts, von alledem, was ich in dir bewirkte, könnte dich von dieser Insel holen. Ich mache dich letztendlich nur unglücklich, weil du dich für die Dinge rechtfertigen musst, die du tust. Du bist der Lord - und ich bin nur...ach, egal...ich glaube einen Teil deines Herzens zu besitzen - und wenn es wirklich so sein sollte, dann ist es falsch.

Ich kann nicht mehr, Severus. Ich bin nicht die Frau, für die du mich hältst. Ich bin unvollkommen, wie man nur sein kann. Und du weißt es längst. Wenn ich dich leiden sehe, dann riskiere ich kopflos unsere Tarnung, um dir zu Hilfe zu eilen. Ich bin nicht dein Legat. Ich bin nicht deine Abgesandte. Ich bin nur eine Frau, Severus...eine Frau die ihr Herz über den Verstand stellt, sobald man sie in die erstbeste emotional heikle Situation bringt. Du siehst also...ich bin weder dem Lord würdig, der einen Legat mit hellem Verstand braucht. Noch bin ich dem Manne Severus Snape würdig, der sich unter den Frauen hier die aussuchen könnte, die sehr viel besser zu ihm passt und ihn so nimmt, wie er ist.

Es ist unfair von mir, dir all dies gerade jetzt zu schreiben. Du hast erwirkt, dass Isabell mit Amelie von der Insel geholt wird, ebenso wie Hadass Zofe und ihr Kind. Ich ahne wie sehr dir Amelie fehlen muss...und vielleicht auch Isabell, die sich in dein Bett begeben hätte, ohne von dir zu verlangen, dass du zärtlich sein sollst, wenn der Sinn dir doch viel eher danach steht, einen Teil des immensen Drucks weiterzugeben, der auf dir lastet.

Als du mich das erste mal in der Sphäre genommen hast, da war die Wut auf mich nur ein Teil der diese Handlung hervorrief. Der größere Teil entsprach einfach deiner Natur und deiner Vorliebe. Mir ist klar, dass es bei Narcissa anderes war, doch wenn ich alles bedenke, was du mir gestanden hast - die Unfähigkeit Zärtlichkeit zu ertragen - deine Vergangenheit mit Emanuelle - deine Ausführungen über die sexuellen Praktiken bei den Festen auf Malfoy Island, dann ist mir klar, dass du dich mir zu Liebe ändern wolltest. Das kann nicht lange gut gehen - und wenn wir nicht räumlich getrennt wären, dann wäre es schon lange zu dem Punkt gekommen, an dem wir vor die Tatsache gestellt worden wären, dass du mir unmissverständlich klar gemacht hättest, dass du dich für mich nicht ändern willst. Als ich dich mit der Fähre ankommen sah, da warst du Lord Snape, der niemals auch nur einen Zentimeter nachgeben würde. Ich kann es nicht ändern, dass ich so denke - und ich sollte es vermutlich auch nicht versuchen, denn es würde nur bedeuten, dass ich mir selbst etwas vormache...oder dir.

Ich möchte diesen Brief nicht abschicken - aber ich muss es, denn er enthält so viele Wahrheiten, dass es unvermeidlich ist.

Und doch ist es auch die Wahrheit, dass ich dich liebe.

Deine Hermine


	169. Chapter 169

_... für mich eines der wichtigsten Kapitel der ganzen Geschichte... Satia_

* * *

**Kapitel 169**

* * *

Sphärenszene

* * *

Die Betriebsamkeit im Haus machte Hermine fast wahnsinnig. Während Harry Hadass half, für Isabell, Amelie, Konstanze und ihr Baby die Zimmer herzurichten, hatte Hermine sich zurückgezogen, so bald es ihr möglich gewesen war, weil ihr Kopf vor Schmerz hämmerte. 

Es wäre so einfach gewesen einen Trank zu nehmen, der den Schmerz verjagen würde, doch dann würde ein neuer Schmerz sie überfluten, den kein Trank der Welt auf Dauer vertreiben konnte.

Die Welt würde sich weiterdrehen - auch nach ihrem Brief an Severus. Sie würde sich drehen und nach außen würde sich nichts verändern, egal wie er reagierte. Aber was interessierte sie die Welt um sie herum, wenn die Welt in ihr gerade zusammengestürzt war.

Hermine hätte schweigen können - diesen Brief hätte sie vernichten können, doch weder das Schweigen, noch die Vernichtung des Briefes hätten ihre Gefühle geändert.

Jedes Wort, das sie geschrieben hatte, fühlte sie. Sie hatte sich zu weit vorgewagt. Severus würde es vielleicht nicht verstehen können, was sie plötzlich bewog, alles in Zweifel zu ziehen. Aber vielleicht verstand er es doch. Die Menschen, die ihn bislang umgeben hatten, hatten ihn verlassen. 'Verlassen...bei Merlin - ich habe ihn auch verlassen...er wird mich hassen', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Der Lärm im Haus wurde lauter. Hermine hörte Amelie lachen, während Harry offenbar mit ihr tobte. Hermine krümmte sich auf ihrem Bett zusammen und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf.

All diese Menschen - und dennoch fühlte auch sie sich verlassen.

Der Schmerz hämmerte hinter ihren Schläfen und Übelkeit erfasste sie - dann trat der Schwindel ein.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Das schützende Kissen war fort - ebenso wie der Schmerz. Hermine brauchte einen Moment, bis sie realisierte, dass sie in der Sphäre auf dem Boden lag. 

Sie stützte sich auf die Hände, um sich langsam zu erheben und den Schwindel nicht erneut herauszufordern.

Das Feuer züngelte sanft vor sich hin, als wäre es nichts weiter als ein Feuer, wie sie es tausendemale vor ihrer ersten Erfahrung in der Sphäre gesehen hatte.

Hermine sah sich um. Auf einem Tisch lagen Zutaten, die ihr sehr vertraut vorkamen. Es waren die Zutaten, die sie während des Angriffs auf Malfoy Island für Severus Trank verwendet hatte. Hermine sog zischend die Luft ein. "Ist mein Meister in Gefahr?", fragte sie das Feuer eindringlich.

Die Flammen prasselten träge vor sich hin. "Was, wenn es so wäre?", fragte es fast schon gelangweilt zurück.

"Ich verstehe nicht - soll ich den Trank brauen, der ihm Kraft gibt? Ich kann es nicht!", fügte sie dann schon panischer an.

Das Feuer blieb ruhig: "Warum kannst du es nicht?"

"Weil mir die wichtigste Zutat fehlt. Mir fehlt das Blut...Hadass Blut", schloss Hermine verzweifelt.

"Hadass Blut...ja, das fehlt dir. Was fehlt dir noch?"

Hermine sah auf die Zutaten und verglich sie mit denen in ihrer Erinnerung. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Sonst ist alles da, was ich..."

"Was dir noch fehlt, möchte ich wissen!", fuhr das Feuer sie an.

Hermine konzentrierte sich erneut. "Ich habe sonst alles", wiederholte sie.

"NEIN! Dir fehlt das Wichtigste überhaupt! Wichtiger, als jede einzelne dieser Zutaten - denk nach!"

Und plötzlich wusste Hermine was das Feuer meinte. Doch sie konnte es nicht aussprechen, weil Tränen ihr die Kehle zuschnürten.

"Meisterschülerin - sage es!", befahl das Feuer unnachgiebig.

"Selbstvertrauen", flüstere Hermine.

Das Feuer reagierte wie immer, wenn die Schülerin eine Frage richtig beantwortet hatte.

"Das ist die Lösung. Dir fehlt es an Selbstvertrauen, und ohne dies wärst du niemals im Stande - und hättest du auch noch so viel von Hadass Blut - einen Trank zu brauen, der Leben retten kann. Dein Meister hat dich gewählt, weil er dir vertraut..."

Diesmal unterbrach Hermine lautstark das Feuer: "Er hat sich geirrt! Einfach nur schrecklich geirrt, verstehst du?!"

Eine Stichflamme brachte sie zum Schweigen und Hermine fühlte die sengende Hitze für einen Moment auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Er hat sich nicht geirrt! Und du dich ebenfalls nicht, als du den Ring angenommen hast. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, der Weg sei so leicht? Du bist ein weites Stück gegangen - aber du bist noch lange nicht am Ziel. Du musst Atem schöpfen - du musst innehalten und dich orientieren, aber eines darfst du niemals - NIEMALS - dein Vertrauen in dich selbst verlieren!"

Hermine senkte den Kopf und ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt: "Du verstehst es nicht. Es hat nichts mit dem Brauen zu tun...nichts mit dem Lernen...es ist anders."

"Anders? Oh, du glaubst, weil ich keinen Körper wie du besitze, wüsste ich nicht, wovon du sprichst. Glaubst du ein Feuer versteht nichts von lodernder Leidenschaft? Von alles versengendem Verlangen? Von heißer Glut, die durch die Adern rinnt?"

Hermine spürte, wie die Hitze des Feuers nachträglich ihre Wangen rot färbte.

"Das ist es auch nicht...nicht nur...", brachte sie hervor.

"Du glaubst, er hatte nicht die Wahl, sich zwischen genug Bewerbern zum Meisterschüler zu entscheiden! Du glaubst, er wählte dich, weil du verfügbar warst! Du glaubst, dass er sich in dich verliebt hat, weil _du _es so wolltest!"

"Ja - JAAAA!", schrie Hermine das Feuer an und schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht.

Das Feuer lachte leise: "Da ist es ja wieder - dein Selbstvertrauen...mir scheint, es war nie wirklich weg...es ist nur reichlich fehlgeleitet. Du glaubst, du hast die Macht, dass ein Mann sich in dich verliebt, weil du es so willst? Ich bin kein Mann - ich bin nur ein Feuer - und ich würde nicht behaupten wollen, dass dies völlig unmöglich ist - aber, ich kenne deinen Meister lange genug, um dir zu versichern, dass er niemals deinem Einfluss unterliegen würde, es sei denn, er möchte es selbst. Du glaubst für beide nicht zu taugen - nicht für den Meister Snape und nicht für den Mann. Dass du für den Meister taugst, hast du bereits bewiesen - und du wirst es wieder tun. Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass du auch für den Mann taugst, aber wie ich schon sagte, bin ich nur ein Feuer, das vor sich hin brennt und nichts von flammender Lust versteht, ebensowenig wie von der sanften Wärme zwischen zwei Menschen, die wichtig ist, um nicht allein in dieser kalten Welt zu stehen. Ich habe keine Ahnung von solchen Dingen. Vielleicht sollten wir daher lieber einen anderen Menschen zu Rate ziehen."

Hermine war unfähig zu sprechen. Sie sah auf das Feuer und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Funken stoben daraus hervor und fielen wie kleine Sterne auf dem Fußboden. Hermine wich ein Stück zurück, damit keiner davon auf ihren Füßen landete und plötzlich spürte sie hinter sich jemanden stehen. Ehe sie herumwirbelte, hatte sie schon seinen männlich herben, so unverwechselbar mit Kräutern vermischten Duft in der Nase, was schlagartig ihr Herz zum rasen brachte.

Severus schien den Moment, als sie ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, genutzt zu haben, um sich zu orientieren. Sie sah keine Überraschung mehr in ihm, als sie ihn nun anblickte.

Seine langen Haarsträhnen schimmerten im Licht des Feuers, doch seine Gesichtszüge konnte sie durch den starken Lichtkontrast und dadurch, daß er ihr nicht in die Augen sah, nicht einschätzen, aber die Tatsache, daß er einen Schritt nach hinten, von ihr weg ging, schien Bände zu sprechen.

"Severus", ihre Stimme vibrierte so stark, dass sie erneut ansetzen musste, "Severus, was ich in meinem Brief schrieb, ändert sich auch nicht, nur weil das Feuer uns..."

"Ich weiß", fiel er ihr ins Wort.

„Du mußt verstehen, daß ich..." setzte sie erneut an und wieder unterbrach er sie.

„Nein, das muß ich nicht verstehen und ich will es auch nicht verstehen, Hermine!" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah sie immer noch nicht an. Der Klang seiner Stimme war seltsam. Seine Worte klangen wütend, aber der Tonfall war anders... völlig anders... so als brauche er Kraft um jedes einzelne Wort zu sprechen.

„Laß mich doch ausreden...", versuchte sie es wieder.

Aber wieder fiel er ihr ins Wort: „Du hast mir geschrieben, dass du dir wünschst, mir das alles von Angesicht zu Angesicht sagen zu können, damit ich Gelegenheit habe, dich zu unterbrechen. Und ich werde dich unterbrechen. Wieder und wieder, Hermine, bis du mir zuhörst." Plötzlich hob er den Blick und sah sie an. Und bei dem was sie nun sah, war sie verwirrter als vorher. Er schien in der Tat zwischen Wut, Hilflosigkeit und noch irgendetwas zu schwanken. Hermine konnte diese dritte Komponente nicht klar ausmachen. Aber endlich schwieg sie und ließ ihn weitersprechen.

„Ich weiß genau, was du mir geschrieben hast. Ich kann es dir inzwischen Wort für Wort rezitieren. Ich habe ja den ganzen Tag nichts anderes getan, als deinen Brief immer wieder zu lesen. Du hast mir unter anderem geschrieben, dass du glaubst, einen Teil meines Herzens zu besitzen. Hermine. Aber das ist falsch! Du besitzt nicht nur einen Teil..ich schrieb es dir...du bist meine Kraft, mein Herz und meine Seele gleichermaßen."

Er wandte den Blick wieder von ihr ab, verschränkte die Arme und begann, im Raum umherzugehen.

„Vielleicht wäre es meine gerechte Strafe, wenn du mir all das entziehst. Ich habe das Geschenk deiner Liebe nie ganz begriffen, und noch viel weniger verdient. Mir ist klar, dass ich dich nicht mit Worten überzeugen kann." Er blieb stehen, sah sie wieder an und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm hinter sich, als läge dort etwas.

„In meinem Arbeitszimmer liegen überall zerknüllte Briefbögen, auf die ich Sätze geschrieben habe, die nicht ausreichend genug waren, dir zu beweisen, wie wichtig du für mich bist - nicht irgendeine Frau, sondern _du_! Jeden Ansatz den ich hätte nehmen können, hast du mir mit deinem Brief unter den Füßen weggezogen. Und ich versuche den einen Satz, die eine Zeile, die perfekte Formulierung zu finden, um dich verstehen zu lassen, daß es für mich nichts Wertvolleres gibt als dich. Und wie unglaublich es immer noch für mich ist, dass du mich liebst. Ich habe deine Liebe einmal von mir gewiesen - aus der Angst heraus, dir nichts bieten zu können...und so ist es Hermine...ich kann dir nichts bieten. Gar nichts! Alles was ich getan habe, ist, dich in Gefahr zu bringen und dir Leute ins Haus zu schicken, von denen ich nicht einmal weiß, ob dir das nicht alles viel zu viel ist! Ich habe nie gefragt, ich habe dir immer nur Bitten gestellt und du hast sie erfüllt. Wenn du die Verbindung zwischen uns jetzt lösen möchtest, dann verstehe ich es. Ich kann jedoch nicht mehr ändern, daß uns der Ring als Meister und Schülerin aneinanderbindet."

Eigentlich wollte Hermine etwas sagen, aber ihr Bauch riet ihr, noch einen Moment damit zu warten...

Er verschränkte wieder die Arme und blickte den Boden vor seinen Füßen an. Und mit sehr leiser, etwas kratziger Stimme fuhr er fort: „Wenn es darum ginge, dir glaubhaft zu machen, daß ich dich liebe, dann wäre es vielleicht nicht so schwer, aber das scheinst du gar nicht anzuzweifeln. Aber du glaubst, daß ich mich für dich verändern will. Daß ich dir zuliebe Charaktereigenschaften ablegen und ein anderer Mann werden will. Aber das stimmt nicht, Hermine.Ich bin in meinem ganzen Leben von einer Rolle in die nächste geschlüpft. Ich war immer derjenige, den irgendwer gerade in mir sehen wollte. Ich war immer der, der gerade erforderlich war..." seine Stimme zitterte jetzt ein wenig, wie Hermine es noch nie gehört hatte, es schien ihn körperlich anzustrengen, weiterzusprechen. Auch wenn es so leise war. „...ich liebe dich, Hermine, weil..." als sein Blick sich erneut hob und sich jetzt in ihre Augen senkte, wurden Hermines Knie weich. In seinen Augen las sie etwas, von dem sie auf dem Festland geglaubt hatte, daß sie es dort nie mehr sehen würde. Es war ein tiefer Glanz, der unendlich traurig war und sie trotzdem mit Wärme zu umhüllen schien. „...weil ich bei dir keine Rolle spielen muß. Mir ist der Mann der da in mir wohnt selbst nicht ganz geheuer, Hermine, weil ich ihn nicht kenne. Aber er will deine Zärtlichkeit, er will deine Liebe. Ich glaubte... nein.. ich wünschte mir... ich... ich hoffte so sehr... daß du dich in das verliebt hast, was in mir ist..." er stockte zwischen denWorten und sprach immer langsamer „Ich liebe dich nicht nur für das, was du bist, sondern auch für das, was ich bin, wenn du bei mir bist. Ich will mich nicht für dich verändern... ich möchte mich in dir finden... möchte der sein, der ich wirklich bin.

Hermine schluckte hart, schwieg aber weiter, während er die Arme noch fester verschränkte, als brauche er Halt, um weitersprechen zu können.

„Erinnerst du dich an unsere zweite Begegnung in der Sphäre? Als ich so unendlich entäuscht war, daß du Thomas den Vielsafttrank gegeben hattest? Weil ich geglaubt hatte, du hättest nur das Abbild gewollt - daß dir die Hülle gereicht hätte. Weil ich gelaubt hatte, du hättest mir gezeigt, daß du nicht mich willst, sondern nur das, was ich darstelle... Ich weiß heute erst, warum mich dieser Gedanke so sehr verletzt hat... Weil ich von Anfang an gespürt habe, daß du wirklich mich meinst...MICH... verstehst du? Und als ich glaubte, ich hätte mich geirrt, hat das unglaublich weh getan."

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah die imaginäre Decke an. Er lachte bitter.

„Hörst du mich? Weil es ‚weh' getan hat... so redet Severus Snape nicht... nicht wahr? Aber ich tue es nicht, um dir einen Gefallen zu tun, Hermine, sondern weil ich in deiner Gegenwart nicht anders kann. Wie kannst du dann glauben, du wärst meiner nicht würdig, du Wahnsinnige? Wessen bist du denn nicht würdig? Des Regenten von Malfoy Island? Dieses Widerlings, der die Frau eines Freundes quält und erniedrigt bis Blut fließt, weil er sie anders nicht zur Raison bringt? Oder meinst du den Dunklen Lord, der sich abgeschlagene Köpfe schicken läßt, um die Rangordnung unter den Todessern klarzustellen? Oder meinst du eine meiner anderen Rollen, die mir allesamt zuwider sind? Den Mann der hinter all dem steht, kannst du nicht meinen, Hermine... dieser Mann ist zutiefst verunsichert und hält sich selbst nur für die Summe dieser schrecklichen Gestalten die er kreiert hat. Dieser Mann wacht jeden Morgen auf und glaubt, daß er nur geträumt haben kann, daß du ihn liebst. Weißt du wie oft ich aus schrecklichen Träume aufgewacht und aus dem Bett gesprungen bin, um zu meinem Schreibtisch zu laufen. Dort habe ich an jedem dieser Morgen wieder hektisch die Schublade aufgerissen und alles herausgezerrt, was darin war, weil ich deine Briefe sehen und die Hände nehmen mußte, weil ich sicher sein wollte, daß es dich in meinem Leben gibt! Weißt du, daß ich jedes mal aufs Neue grenzenlos überrascht, erleichtert und unendlich glücklich bin, daß sie dann da sind? Daß es diese Briefe wirklich gibt? Weißt du, wie oft ich..." seine Stimme brach im Mitten im Satz weg. Er räusperte sich und konnte trotzdem für einen Moment nicht weitersprchen. Doch dann sammelte er sich noch einmal und stellte nur noch eine einzige Frage, kaum hörbar leise und kraftlos: "Habe ich dich verloren, Hermine?" Und erst bei dieser Frage, sah er sie wieder an. Die Arme noch immer fest verschränkt, als habe er Angst vor dem, was jetzt folgen würde.

Sie erkannte den grenzenlosen Kummer in seiner Stimme. Und plötzlich waren ihre Zweifel wie fortgewischt. Sie begriff, dass er dies wirklich glaubte, und sie wollte mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens, dass er begriff, dass sie ihn niemals verlassen würde. Doch Worte reichten nicht. All diese geschriebenen Briefe konnten nicht zum Ausdruck bringen, was sie ihm hier und jetzt zeigen wollte.

"Du hast mich nicht verloren, Severus", sagte sie und wußte, daß jedes Wort mehr von ihr, jetzt zuviel gewesen wäre. Sie spürte, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte. Man hätte nicht sagen können, wer von beiden den ersten Schritt auf den anderen zu gemacht hatte, denn es gab plötzlich keine Grenze mehr zu überwinden; nicht das Gefühl, den anderen zu etwas zu drängen, das er eigentlich nicht wollte. Es war eine einzige fließende Bewegung, in der die beiden sich umarmten und ihre Körper dicht aneinanderschmiegten. Severus schlang seine Arme um Hermines schlanken Leib; hielt sie, als wolle er sie vor allem beschützen, was sie jemals erlebt hatte und noch erleben würde – vor allem aber, als habe er nicht vor, sie jemals wieder loszulassen. Er spürte wie sie ihn ebenfalls umschlang und wie sie ihm dadurch Kraft schenkte; fühlte wie sie zu sich selbst zurückfand und unbegreiflicherweise ihre Liebe zu ihm bekräftigte.

Er stieß den Atem vor Erleichterung hörbar aus und Hermine spürte seinen rasenden, kräftigen Herzschlag. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Den betörenden Duft, der von ihm ausging, atmete sie jetzt tief ein und ließ ihn ihre Sinne durchfluten. Sie spürte seine Arme kraftvoll ihren Körper halten, während er sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub. Und ihr fielen einige Zeilen ein, die er ihr in einem der ersten Briefe geschrieben hatte... ein halbes Leben schien das her zu sein: _„Von allem, was ich mir in diesem Moment ersehne, ist der größte Wunsch der, Sie, jetzt und in diesem Augenblick, in meine Arme zu ziehen und mein Gesicht an Ihrem Hals zu vergraben, damit die Welt mich nicht sehen kann. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, von Ihnen gehalten zu werden, daß es tatsächlich real weh tut. Wie konnten Sie mir, ohne daß wir uns auch nur einmal in die Augen gesehen haben, so nah kommen?" _

Ja... wie war all dies eigentlich geschehen? Wie waren sie sich so nahe gekommen? Aber war das wirklich wichtig? So wie sie hier standen und sich hielten, fühlte sie, daß das Schicksal es einfach so bestimmt hatte – und daß es nicht an ihr war, die Wege anzuzweifeln, die das Schicksal für sie für „richtig" erklärt hatte. Und genau das war es, was sie in diesem Moment empfand. Es fühlte sich „richtig" an...

Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, während sie einfach nur dastanden und diese wunderbare Kraft ihre Körper durchströmen ließen.

Zum ersten mal, seit Severus die Sphäre betreten hatte, meldete sich das Feuer zu Wort: "Meisterschülerin, du sagtest, das Lernen sei nicht das Problem. Ihr werdet die Ausbildung fortsetzen, die ihr begonnen habt. Bist du dazu bereit?"

Keiner der beiden antwortete. Aber das Feuer schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben, keine Antwort auf seine Frage zu erhalten, weil dies Antwort genug war. Die Frage der Ausbildung hatte es ohnehin nie in Zweifel gezogen. Meister und Schülerin waren auf magische Art miteinander verbunden, doch die Verbindung, die sie zwischen sich als Mann und Frau schufen - die Verbundenheit zweier Menschen, die einander liebten, dies war eine Verbindung, die sie selbst geschaffen und soeben erneuert hatten. Die Magie der Liebe war etwas, das das Feuer nicht bis ins letzte Detail verstehen konnte, doch diese beiden Menschen in der Sphäre hatten es davon überzeugt, dass man manche Dinge nicht lernen konnte, und dass es auch nicht nötig war, sondern man einfach nur bereit sein, sie zuzulassen.

Es gewährte den beiden noch einen Kuss, und als sie sich Hand in Hand voneinander lösten, und sich gegenseitig in die Augen blickend die Liebe bestätigten, die man nicht in Worte fassen kann, wusste das Feuer, dass sie bereit waren die Spähre nun wieder zu verlassen; mit neuer unbändiger Kraft gefüllt, die es in ihrem Körper und Geist tosen hören konnte.

Im nächsten Moment war die Sphäre leer - doch ein Rest der Energie, die wie eine Flut den Raum überschwemmt hatte, ließ das Feuer lichterloh brennen, ehe es zu seinem ruhigen Prasseln zurückfand.


	170. Chapter 170

**Kapitel 170**

* * *

Zwischenszene

* * *

Severus war einerseits ein wenig entäuscht gewesen, als er festgestellt hatte, daß die Sphäre nur ihn gerufen hatte und nicht auch Hermine, aber andererseits wußte er nicht, wie ein weiteres Aufeinandertreffen so kurz nach dem, was vorgestern hier geschehen war, aussehen würde und so war ihm die Entscheidung des Feuers nicht ganz unrecht. Obendrein wußte er, daß er, nach dem Horror der letzten Tage, die Tätigkeit hier genießen würde. 

Es war längst an der Zeit, die Ausbildung seiner Schülerin anzugehen. Außer zu den wenigen Gelegenheiten bei denen sie in der Sphäre wirklich gearbeitet hatten, hatten sie hier nur wieder und wieder die Möglichkeit genutzt, daß sie ihre diversen Probleme Auge in Auge klären und daß sie sich hin und wieder auf die Weise näher kommen konnten, die ihnen in der Realität verwehrt blieb.Er war der Sphäre sehr dankbar dafür, daß sie dies ermöglicht hatte, aber das änderte nichts daran, daß dieser Ort eigentlich dazu gedacht war, darin zu lernen. Und er beabsichtigte genau dies jetzt für Hermine zu ermöglichen.

Ihre Aussprache von vorgestern, war einem reinigenden Sturm gleichgekommen. So zumindest empfand er es. Als er sie, nach all dem, was er ihr gesagt hatte - wofür er endlich Worte gefunden hatte - in die Arme hatte schließen können, war eine zentnerschwere Last von seinem Herzen abgefallen. Während seines ewig andauernden Monologes war ihm in jeder Sekunde erschreckend bewußt gewesen, daß er sie verlieren würde, wenn er nicht zu ihr durchdringen konnte. Aber irgendwie, er wußte noch immer nicht, mit welchem Satz genau, war es ihm gelungen und er hatte ihr Innerstes erreicht. So schien es zumindest. Er wußte,daß sie ihre Probleme noch lange nicht hinter sich gelassen hatten, aber der Anfang war gemacht und er hatte sich regelrecht befreit gefühlt, als er wieder in seinem Haus aufgewacht war.

Snape lachte leise, als ihm die Doppeldeutigkeit seines letzten Gedankens bewußt wurde.

Er hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange er heute schon hier war, aber das war auch nicht so wichtig. Er hatte bereits so lange am Feuer gestanden, daß ihm sehr warm geworden war und er es sich bequem gemacht hatte, wie in jungen Jahren, als seine eigene Ausbildung hier stattgefunden hatte. Er war alleine, also hatte er das Oberteil der Robe geöffnet und es über die Kordel, die um seine Taille geknotet war, nach unten gelegt, so daß ihm das gesamte Gewand nun bodenlang, von der Taille an abwärts, über seine schmalen Hüften und die langen Beine fiel, während er auf seinem Oberkörper die Hitze des Feuers auf der Haut genoß.

Dieser Trank würde für Hermine einem Rätsel gleichkommen und er war sehr neugierig darauf, ob sie herausbekommen würde, wo der Fehler lag, den sie zwangsläufig mehrere Male machen würde.

Er hätte der Sphäre sagen können, daß sie den Trank in dem Stadium zur Verfügung stellen solle, in dem Hermine daran weiterbrauen sollte, aber es war viel zu entspannend, es selbst zu tun, als daß er darauf verzichtet hätte.

Und so stand er, einige aufs winzigste zerkleinerte Zutaten langsam und exakt in den Kessel streuend und leise vor sich hinsummend vor dem Feuer und bekam nicht mit, daß Hermine hinter ihm auftauchte... ähnlich wie bei ihrem ersten Besuch der Sphäre im Schutze der Dunkelheit, die sich hinter den beladenen Tischen erhob.

Hermines Herz schlug höher, als sie Severus so vor sich sah.

Wie viele unterschiedliche Personen trug dieser Mann eigentlich in sich? So wie da im Gegenlicht des Feuers stand, leise irgendeine alte Melodie summend, die ihr bekannt vorkam, den Oberkörper frei, die Haare über den langen Rücken liegend, um die Hüften die Hälfte der Sphärenrobe wie einen Rock tragend, sah er aus, wie ein keltischer Priester, der irgendeinen arkanen Zauber vorbereitete und den man dabei besser nicht störte.

'She move'd through the fair' kam es ihr in den Sinn. Das war das Lied, das er summte.

Sie erinnerte sich an vorgestern, als er ihr von den zahllosen Rollen erzählt hatte, die er spielte...

Jetzt war er allein. Demnach war er jetzt er selbst, oder? Er wirkte nicht weniger kraftvoll, aber beinahe dramatisch entspannter und Hermine hatte Schwierigkeiten, das Bild, das sie sah, mit der Erinnerung an den Mann den sie am Hafen gesehen hatte, in Einklang zu bringen. Hier, in der Sphäre, hatte sie Respekt vor ihm - und fühlte ihre Liebe wie warmen Wein durch ihre Adern fließen. Dem Mann am Hafen hätte sie im besten Fall Ehrfurcht entgegenbringen können... aber ihre Liebe war ihr zu klein erschienen für diesen Regenten. Doch in der Verwirrung ihrer Gefühle für all diese unterschiedlichen Seiten von Severus, lag zur Zeit sehr dominierend ihr letztes Treffen obenauf. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so unsicher gesehen, so vorsichtig, so verletzt und gleichzeitig bittend. Sie wußte, daß die Erinnerung an ihn, wie er sie in dieser Situation angesehen hatte, sie durch viele Situationen hindurchretten würde, in denen sie vielleicht noch einmal in Zweifel geraten könnte. Jetzt zweifelte sie nicht mehr. Sie wußte, daß sie ihn liebte, daß sie ihn lieben durfte und daß er ihre Liebe nicht nur entgegennahm, sondern wollte und brauchte.

Sie hätte ihm noch stundenlang zusehen können, aber das Feuer verriet sie plötzlich.

"Ein schöner Meister bist du, daß du ignorierst, daß deine Schülerin längst bei dir ist.", neckte das Feuer Severus.

Dieser ließ sich, obwohl seine veränderte Haltung durchaus zeigte, daß er gehört und verstanden hatte, was das Feuer sagte, nicht davon abbringen, den letzten Rest der Zutat den er in der Hand hielt, auf die korrekte Weise dem Trank beizumischen, bevor er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

Hermine lächelte fasziniert über soviel Präzision und war bereits durch die Tische hindurch und zu ihm gegangen, als er sich ihr endlich zuwandte.

"Hallo...", sagte er ruhig und mit einer irgendwie neuen Wärme in der Stimme.

"Hallo...", anwortete sie und konnte nicht verhindern, daß ihr Lächeln noch weiter wurde.

Einen Moment lang standen sie sich nur sehr dicht gegenüber und schwiegen, als warteten sie beide darauf, daß der andere etwas zu ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen sagen würde. Aber es war genug gesagt worden. Also trat Hermine noch ein kleines Stückchen näher an ihn heran und legte ihre Hände auf seine, vom Feuer sehr warme Brust. Er zog sie mit einem beinahe schnurrenden Geräusch näher an sich heran und legte seine Lippen zu einem so sanften Kuß auf ihre, daß Hermine augenblicklich klar wurde, daß er nicht nur völlig entspannt auf ihre zärtliche Berührung reagiert hatte, sondern sie nun mit ebensolcher Sanftheit in diesem Kuß erwiderte... sie hielt innerlich den Atem an, aber er schien sich gut dabei zu fühlen. War vorgestern mehr geschehen, als ihr bewußt gewesen war?

Der Gedanke hielt nur einen kurzen Moment, weil ihr die Zärtlichkeit seiner Umarmung und seines Kusses regelrecht die Sinne vernebelte. Sie schmiegte sich genießend an ihn heran und hätte am liebsten laut protestiert, als er den Kuß beendete und sie los ließ.

"Ab heute werden wir vernünftig mit deiner Lehre beginnen.", erklärte er ihr mit einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln , das Hermine verriet, daß er ebenfalls lieber mit dem weitermachen würde, womit sie gerade angefangen hatten. Aber er hatte Recht... Die Sphäre war dazu gedacht, daß sie zur Meisterin ausgebildet wurde, nicht für ihre erotischen Ausschweifungen.

Allerdings ließ sie der Gedanke an eben diese nun doch einmal leise seufzen, was in Severus Augen ein amüsiertes aber auch verstehendes Glitzern hervorbrachte.

Doch sie rissen sich zusammen und machten sich an die Arbeit.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

"Verfluchte Scheiße!!!", Hermine warf den Rührstab mit aller Kraft auf den Boden und stampfte dabei wie ein wütendes Kind auf den Steinboden auf. 

Der elfte Versuch, der elfte Misserfolg. Sie fand den Fehler nicht! Das Rezept war eindeutig! Sie befolgte jeden Schritt genauestens - und trotzdem kippte der Trank jedes Mal in der letzten Minute um, wenn sie, wie vorgeschrieben den römischen Zimt aus Kopfhöhe in den Trank riesel ließ, und war zerstört.

Snape lachte laut auf, was ihm ein wütendes Funkeln von Hermine einbrachte.

"Lach du ruhig! Es scheint ja höchst amüsant zu sein, mich beim Scheitern zu beobachten!", fauchte sie ihn an.

"Und? Hast du...", dabei sah sie mit giftigem Blick ins Feuer "...auch noch einen blöden Kommentar für mich?!"

Das Feuer sagte nichts, aber es kicherte unüberhörbar.

Hermine ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, schloß die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Rief sich selbst wieder zur Ordnung und ging dann wieder zu dem Rezeptbuch hinüber.

Punkt für Punkt las sie die Rezeptur vor und bestätigte sich selbst erneut Punkt für Punkt, daß sie jeden Schritt korrekt ausgeführt hatte.

"So ein Mist! Wer war dieser blöde Raffelito, daß er es nicht fertigbrachte, ein Rezept so aufzuschreiben, daß man es auch nachbrauen kann?!"

"Ein Goblin", antwortete Snape.

Hermine holte Luft, weil sie etwas darauf sagen wollte, aber mitten im Luftholen hielt sie inne und starrte Severus mit offenem Mund an. Er versuchte, nicht zu grinsen... er versuchte es wirklich... aber er scheiterte kläglich... weil er es viel zu sehr genoß, in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, wie sie die neue Information, nach der sie bislang nicht gefragt hatte, in das Rezept einbaute und sofort begriff, wo der Fehler war. Er konnte sich noch so gut daran erinnern, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er in exakt ihrer Situation gewesen war.

Für einen sehr kurzen Moment wollte sie ihn anschreien, wollte ihren Frust über elf vergebliche Versuche an ihm auslassen, aber dann begriff sie, daß sie es durch diese gemeine Vorgehensweise wohl nie wieder vergessen würde, sich im Vorfeld danach zu erkundigen, von wem eine bestimmte Rezeptur war. Und so grinste sie ihn zerknirscht an.

"Aus Kopfhöhe, hm?", knurrte sie ihm entgegen.

Er nickte... "Genau... aus Kopfhöhe..."

Hemine seufzte und wollte den Trank wieder an die Stelle zurückbringen, an der sie nun schon elfmal begonnen hatte. Aber Snape kam zu ihr und brachte, noch bevor sie etwas tun konnte, den Trank an die Stelle zurück, unmittelbar bevor die letzte Komponente, der Zimt, hinzugefügt werden mußte. Dabei griff er gleichzeitig in die Schale in der der Zimt lag, nahm eine Priese daraus und ließ sie, ungefähr aus Taillenhöhe, in den Trank rieseln, woraufhin dieser sich in die perfekte Konsistenz wandelte und friedlich seiner Fertigstellung entgegenblubberte.

Als er sich umdrehte stand Hermine mit verschränkten Armen und wippender Fußspitze vor ihm.

"Das hättest du mich jetzt ruhig auch noch selbst machen lassen können."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wozu? Was du lernen solltest, hast du gelernt. Wir gehen stattdessen jetzt zum nächsten Projekt über. Das solltest du zügiger hinbekommen."

Hermine hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen, folgte ihm aber zu einem der Tische, auf dem eine Pergamentrolle lag, die ein neues Rezept enthielt. Hermine rollte es vor sich auf dem Tisch aus, soweit die herumstehenden Zutaten dies erlaubten und begann, es zu lesen.

"Du sollst mir, ohne es zu brauen, erklären, wozu es dienen wird, wenn man es braut.", erklärte er ihr die Aufgabe, während er dicht von hinten an sie herangetreten war und ihr über die Schulter sah, um ebenfalls einen Blick auf das Pergament zu werfen.

Hermines Konzentration versagte für ein paar Atemzüge, bis sie sich, trotz seiner Aura wieder dem Pergament zuwenden konnte. Das Rezept war lang und sehr komplex. Sie würde sich sehr intensiv damit beschäftigen müssen, um die Aufgabe lösen zu können, die er ihr gestellt hatte. Aber ihr Entdeckergeist war geweckt.

Severus hatte bemerkt, daß sie sich rückwärts ein wenig gegen ihn gelehnt hatte und brachte sich nun seinerseits etwas dichter an sie heran. Schmiegte sich gegen ihren Rücken und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften.

"Lies die Formel...", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und küßte sie dann auf den Hals.

Hermine sog hörbar die Luft ein und schloß die Augen.

"Erkläre mir, wofür das ist was dort steht, Hermine.", sagte er leise, aber bestimmend, bevor er ihr sanft in den Übergang von Hals zur Schulter biß und dann die Stelle wieder mit seinen Lippen liebkoste.

Hermine stöhnte auf, und fragte sich ernsthaft, wie sie sich dabei auf das Rezept konzentrieren sollte, aber sie versuchte es.

Es half ihr, daß sie es sich selbst leise vorlas, als wolle sie, dadurch, daß sie sich selbst hörte, sichergehen, daß sie auch wirklich noch bei der Rezeptur war.

Er ließ seine Hände von ihren Hüften nach vorne auf ihren Bauch wandern, rieb durch den einfachen Stoff hindurch auf eine Weise über ihre Haut, die sie auf der Stelle tiefer fühlen konnte. Sie stockte in ihrem Vorlesen, aber nur sehr kurz und trug dann weiter, Zeile für Zeile die Worte der Pergamentrolle vor.

Als sie fühlen konnte, daß es Severus erregte, zu versuchen, sie in ihrer Konzentration zu stören, war sie kurz versucht, einfach zu schweigen, die Rolle, Rolle sein zu lassen und sich stattdessen umzudrehen und seinen Liebkosungen hinzugeben, aber tief in ihr hatte ein Teil ihrer Selbst sein Spiel als Herausforderung angenommen. Also las sie weiter, während seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen und jetzt mit langsamen, streichenden und sehr bestimmten Bewegungen auf ihre Brüste glitten und diese sanft massierten. Ein Keuchen entfloh ihr, als seine Fingerspitzen kurz ihre Brustspitzen zwischen sich zusammendrückten und ihr damit einen heißen Lustblitz durch den ganzen Körper schoß.

„Es ist toxisch.", hauchte sie. „Sehr sogar".

„Gut", lobte er sie und griff an der Seite in den Rock ihrer Robe, um ihn Stück für Stück nach oben zu ziehen.

„Wieviele Möglichkeiten gibt es, was das bedeuten kann?", fragte er sie mit samtiger Stimme.

Hermine hielt ihre Augen schnurgerade auf das Pergament gerichtet und versuchte ihre Gedanken beieinander zu halten, während seine rechte Hand ihr Ziel an ihrem Rock, nämlich den Saum, erreicht hatte und sich nun unter den Saum auf ihre nackte Hüfte schob.

Hermine gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich, antwortete aber gleichzeitig: „Es sind vier. Erstens – es soll töten, zweitens – es wird nur in Kombination mit einem anderen Gift verabreicht, das dieses Gift neutralisiert, drittens..."

Als er mit seiner Hand um ihre Hüfte herumstrich und sich so dicht an sie schmiegte, daß er seine langen Finger zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten lassen konnte, wurden Hermine die Knie weich und sie lehnte sich noch ein wenig enger an ihn. Sie legte ihren Kopf nach hinten, gegen seine Schulter. Was auf dem Pergeament stand hatte sie in einer Weise aufgenommen, daß sie die Vorlage nicht mehr brauchte.

„...drittens – es ist für ein Wesen gedacht, das auf die Toxine dieses Trankes nicht wirkt. Viertens – es ist... aah!" Seine Finger hatten sich so in sie geschoben, daß sie von alleine die Beine ein wenig spreizte, um ihm besser Einlass zu gewähren. Er kam der Einladung auf der Stelle nach. Rieb gleichzeitig aufreizend über ihren Venushügel, während er zwei seiner Finger genußvoll in sie schob.

„Was wolltest du sagen?", fragte er mit rauchiger Stimme neckend, während er seine Finger immer wieder aus ihr herauszog und wieder in sie hineingleiten ließ, was durch ihre heftiger werdende Feuchtigkeit von Mal zu Mal einfacher und seidiger wurde.

Hermine fasste sich, um weiterzusprechen, während ihr Körper von der Hitze durchlaufen wurde, die nur er in ihr hervorrufen konnte.

„Viertens – es ist nicht dazu gedacht, getrunken zu werden, sondern eine Tinktur oder Paste."

Das letzte Wort hatte sie laut herausgerufen und drehte sich unter seinen Händen abrupt um, so daß seine nun feuchten Finger aus ihr herausglitten und seine Hand sie nun wieder bei der Hüfte hielt.

Er riß ihren Rock ganz hoch, packte sie bei der Taille und hob sie mit einem Ruck hoch, so daß sie mit ihrem nacktem Po auf dem Pergament zu sitzen kam. Sofort drängte er sich zwischen ihre Knie und küßte sie gleichzeitig so intensiv, daß Hermine die Luft weg blieb. Aber sie stand seiner Leidenschaft in nichts nach.

Er unterbrach den Kuß und sah sie auf eine Weise an, die jeden Gedanken, sie könne seiner nicht würdig sein, für lächerlich erklärte.

„Korrekt – jeder einzelne Punkt!", stieß er aus und man konnte den Stolz auf sie in seinen Augen sehen.

Er war ein Meister seines Faches und sein Blick zeigte ihr, daß er eine angehende Meisterin in den Armen hielt. Die Lust in seinen Augen schien dem Respekt und der Hochachtung für ihr Können zu entspringen und wie um das zu bestätigen, fragte er sie atemlos: „Welche Version hältst du für die wahrscheinlichste und warum?" bevor er ihr die Robe endgültig über den Kopf zog und zur Seite warf.

Sie griff nun ihrerseits mit fliegenden Fingern unter das nach unten gestriffene Oberteil seiner Robe, um den Knoten der Kordel lösen zu können, während sie antwortete: „Die vierte, weil die Konsistenz durch den Sonnenkleerahm zu fest wird, um es zu trinken. Es wird aber auch nicht ganz fest werden wegen der Lilacmilch, also wird es eine Tinktur."

Seine Augen leuchteten.

„Korrekt. Weiter – was bewirkt die Tinktur?"

Sie hatte es geschafft und den Knoten gelöst, so daß seine Robe nun einfach an ihm herabfiel und er ebenfalls nackt war. Er war weithin sichtbar in höchstem Maße erregt und sie fühlte die gleiche Gier nach seinem Körper.

Er drückte sich erneut zwischen ihre Schenkel und sein Oberkörper preßte sich an ihren, während sein Mund für eine kurze Weile verhinderte, daß sie ihm antwortete. Jetzt war sie es, die den Kuß beendete und die Antwort rufen wollte. Doch im gleichen Moment in dem sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang, drang er machtvoll in sie ein und nahm sie mit einem einzigen tiefen Stoß in Besitz. Sein Keuchen mischte sich mit ihrem und sie blickten sich wieder intensiv in die Augen, während er auf ihre Antwort wartete und sich zeitgleich langsam, genußvoll und tief in ihr bewegte.

Hermine war schwindelig vor Erregung, aber sie brachte die Antwort tatsächlich hervor: „Ab hier muß ich raten. Ich denke, sie wirkt auf Glas oder auf Edelsteine. Die Glanzoparcatia verstärken optische Effekte und die Kombination aus... oh Gott!" Sie ließ sich kurz nach hinten fallen, als Severus besonders langsam, besonders tief in sie eindrang und im selben Moment seinen Daumen vor sich auf ihren hart angeschwollenen Lustpunkt brachte und sie damit zusätzlich reizte. Aber er fing sie mit dem freien Arm auf, obwohl es nicht notwendig war, weil sie sich an seinem Hals festhielt und zog sie wieder zu sich hoch.

„Weiter!", stöhnte er

„Die Kombination aus Julfeuerasche... und Trauergel bewirkt... ein Eindringen in... feste, durchsichtige Körper um... dort Wirkstoffe... zu... platzieren." Sie keuchte die letzten Worte heraus und konnte fühlen, wie ein gewaltiger Höhepunkt auf sie zuraste. Ob er es in ihren Augen sah, oder erfühlte, sie wußte es nicht, aber er zog seine Hand weg und zögerte damit ihren Gipfel hinaus. Sein Unterleib jedoch bewegte sich unaufhaltsam weiter. Wobei er selbst langsam Schwierigkeiten bekam und immer wieder ganz kurz die Augen schloß.

„Korrekt, absolut korrekt – hervorragend!", lobte er sie, war aber noch nicht am Ziel seiner Fragen angelangt.

„Jetzt kombiniere... diese Fakten – was... bewirkt die Tinktur?"

Hermine brauchte ihre Konzentration für einen Moment so sehr, daß sich ihr Höhepunkt allein dadurch noch einen Moment weiter hinauszögerte, aber dann hatte sie es und zog sich fest an ihn heran, während sie ihm ins Ohr hauchte: „Sie verändert... die optischen Eigenschaften... von Glasen... oder... Edelsteinen, wenn man sie... damit besprüht... oder... einreibt." Die Welle brach über ihr zusammen und sie zog sich mit aller Macht an ihn heran. Ihr ganzer Unterleib pulsierte unter der Kraft des Höhepunktes und in dem Moment in dem er ein letztes „Korrekt." hervorstieß, fühlte sie auch ihn den Zenit erklimmen. Unter unterdrücktem Stöhnen stieß er sich noch einige Male tief in sie hinein bevor er sich links und rechts von ihr auf der Tischplatte aufstützte, und sie, langsam ebenfalls weich werdend, ihre Arme von seinem Hals löste und sich mit dem Rücken auf die Tischplatte gleiten ließ.

Schwer atmend sahen sie sich an und konnten nun beide ein vieldeutiges Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Womit reinigt ihr im Institut eigentlich eure Teleskope?", fragte er spitzbübisch und Hermines Augen wurden weit. Ohne daß er es erwartet hätte, richtete sie ihren Oberkörper mit einem Ruck wieder auf und fiel ihm erneut um den Hals. Diesmal allerdings um ihn mit einem glücklichen Kuß zu beschenken, der nichts mit dem gerade erlebten Akt zu tun hatte.

„Die Tinktur ist für unser Teleskop!!!"

Er schmunzelte und hielt sie jetzt wieder mit beiden Armen eng umschlungen.

„Für welches optische Instrument auch immer du es benutzen möchtest."

Er packte sie mit nur einem Arm um ihre Taille und hob sie für einen Sekundenbruchteil so hoch, daß er das Pergament unter ihrem Po wegziehen konnte. Er murmelte kurz etwas und es befand sich wieder in seinem ursprünglichen Zustand, so daß er es zur Seite legen konnte.

„Kannst du dir die Formel merken? Sonst schicke ich sie dir mit einem Brief."

Hermine nickte.

„Das wäre mir lieber. Ich glaube zwar, daß ich sie behalten habe, aber sie ist so komplex, daß ich sicher gehen möchte."

Er nickte wohlwollend.

„Ein gutes Gedächtnis ist viel wert, aber man darf sich nie allein darauf verlassen."

Er zog sich endgültig aus ihr zurück, hielt sie aber unverändert fest im Arm und Hermine genoß es, sich in den noch immer leicht nachbebenden Gefühlen an ihn schmiegen zu können.

„Das war hevorragend, Hermine. Beides."

Hermine grinste: „Meinst du die Tinktur und den Sex?"

Er lachte leise: „Der Sex war unbeschreiblich. Hervorragend hingegen waren die beiden Aufgaben, die du heute bewältigt hast. Daß du tatsächlich erkennen konntest, wofür die Formel ist, ist herausragend. Ich bin verflucht stolz auf meinen gelehrsamen Lehrling."

Sie hatte gerade mit ihm auf dem Labortisch Sex gehabt – auf einer vermutlich uralten Rezept-Pergamentrolle – aber trotz aller Hitze in ihrem Körper und in ihrem Gesicht, beschehrte ihr jetzt erst dieses Kompliment hochrote Wangen, die er mit einem Schmunzeln zur Kenntnis nahm.

Sie besprachen noch einige Möglichkeiten für kommende Unterrichtseinheiten, während sie es sich vor dem Feuer auf einem von der Sphäre ohne Nachfragen bereitgestellten, großen Divan gemütlich gemacht hatten, bis es Zeit war, daß sie beide wieder ihrer Arbeit in der realen Welt nachgingen.

Obwohl sie sich einig waren, daß die Sphäre ihnen längst realer erschien, als alles, was außerhalb des Meisterortes war


	171. Chapter 171

**Kapitel 171 **

* * *

20.November, London

Geliebter Severus,

unsere Begegnung in der Sphäre...was hast du nur mit mir gemacht? Wann immer ich jetzt über ein Problem nachgrüble, spüre ich deine Hände...und es ist höchst erstaunlich, dass sie mein Denken scheinbar nicht zum Erliegen bringen, sondern es auf geradezu unheimliche Art und Weise ankurbeln. Du bist ein guter Lehrmeister, hat dir das schon einmal jemand gesagt? Vermutlich nicht auf Hogwarts, denn diese Form des Lehrens wäre dort höchst unangebracht gewesen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann hoffe ich, dass du diese spezielle Methode mir vorbehalten hast. Das Ergebnis unserer Arbeit in der Sphäre ist so außergewöhnlich wie nützlich. Doch darauf muss ich ein anderes mal eingehen.

Jetzt muss ich meine Gedanken sammeln und dir von anderen Dingen berichten, die sich hier ereignet haben. Du wirst es vermutlich schon ahnen, da ich dir deinen Zauberstab zurückschicke. Meine Aufgabe, die neuen Todesser mit dem Mal zu kennzeichnen, habe ich erfüllt.

Das Treffen fand gestern Abend statt. Ich traf Thomas und gemeinsam gingen wir zum Hotel.

Es war nicht so ganz leicht, die Angst und Unsicherheit zu verdrängen; und der Gedanke, wie wichtig genau dies ist, hat meine Anspannung eher noch steigen lassen. Thomas hat es auf seine ganz eigene Art geschafft, meine Nervosität in den Hintergrund zu drängen. Bevor wir das Hotel betraten, griff er nach meinem Arm und fragte mich, was ich dort sehen würde.

Ich war nicht in Stimmung für solche Spielchen, also antwortete ich ihm etwas harsch, dass es das Agrippa-Symbol sei, was er zweifellos wüsste. Dann funkelte ich ihn wütend an, was ihn sofort dazu brachte, meinen Arm loszulassen. Doch als ich schon das Hotel betreten wollte, hielt er mich erneut fest. Diesmal hatte er seinen Arm entblößt und wies auf sein Mal, mit genau der gleichen Frage, was ich dort sehen würde.

Ich weiß, es klingt jetzt nicht sonderlich beeindruckend, wenn ich es im Nachhinein erzähle, aber in diesem Moment, als wir beide in der schmutzigen Gasse standen, und die Laute aus dem Hotel schon hören konnten, da wurde dank Thomas intensiver Frage plötzlich alles andere aus meinem Gedächtnis ausgeblendet. Ich fühlte die Verbindung zu ihm, und dann fühlte ich die Verbindung zu dir. Das gab mir Ruhe und Kraft, die für dieses Vorhaben absolut nötig waren. Thomas ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass es uns alle beeinflussen würde, wenn ich mich nicht zusammenriss, aber gleichzeitig wusste ich, dass ich nicht allein dieser Aufgabe gegenüberstand. Er war an meiner Seite und konnte eingreifen, wenn es Probleme geben sollte - und du warst an meiner Seite, indem ich praktisch deine Stimme fast hören konnte, wie sie mir die entsprechenden Anweisungen gab.

Gemeinsam traten wir den versammelten Todessern gegenüber.

Ich war erstaunt, als ich sah, dass es insgesamt fünf neue Anwärter gab, die das Mal erhalten wollten. Zwei Männer und drei Frauen. Zwei der Frauen sind eineiige Zwillinge und ich muss zugeben, dass ich verwirrt war, da sie sich tatsächlich kaum unterscheiden. Ich bin genau so vorgegangen, wie du es mir beschrieben hast.

Allerdings muss ich dir sagen, dass man wohl mit dem Ritual schon begonnen hatte, bevor Thomas und ich eintrafen. Ich fand alle fünf mit Striemen an den Handgelenken vor, doch die Fesseln hatte man wohl noch rechtzeitig vor unserem Eintreffen gelöst. Als ich eine Antwort verlangte, was man mit den Anwärtern gemacht hatte, bekam keiner der alten Anhänger den Mund auf. Ich habe sie kurzerhand dazu verdammt, der Versammlung auf allen Vieren beiwohnen zu müssen, mit dem Hinweis, dass ich sie wie Tiere behandeln würde, wenn sie sich wie welche benehmen.

Die fünf neuen befragte ich dann nach ihren Gründen, warum sie sich uns anschließen wollten. Du hattest vollkommen Recht - ich hörte Argumente, die vor Klischees nur so strotzten. Da war von Macht die Rede - von dem Willen, zur richtigen Seite zu gehören - von der Suche nach der Wahrheit und sogar von einer lebenslangen Bestimmung, die erst jetzt erkannt wurde und daher um so demütiger in Empfang genommen werden sollte.

In diesem Moment hatte ich den Eindruck, dass sie alle nichts Besseres als das alte Mal verdient hätten, um sich mit dem Zeichen Voldemorts - des machtgeilen Sadisten - zu zieren und genau nach diesen Maßstäben zu handeln und behandelt zu werden.

Wie du es mir geraten hast, hatte ich zuvor geübt, das Mal in Leder einzubrennen. Ich wandte mich also dem ersten Mann zu und verlangte, dass er seinen Arm ausstreckt. Er tat es und ich fragte ihn in dem Moment, als ich deinen Zauberstab auf sein Fleisch drückte nach seinen wahren Beweggründen. Er zögerte nicht - es war die Lust auf die Exzesse, die er sich erhoffte. Er wollte töten, foltern und vergewaltigen im Namen des Lords. Hätte ich meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen, so wäre ich es wohl gewesen, die ihn am liebsten auf der Stelle getötet hätte. Aber ich war vorgewarnt, nicht wahr?

Ich brannte ihm das Zeichen in seine Haut und als mir der Gestank des verbrannten Fleisches in die Nase drang, zählte ich ihn zu den verlorenen Seelen, die es sich selbst zuzuschreiben hatten, dass sie keine Rettung erwarten dürfen.

Drei weitere kennzeichnete ich auf diese Weise. Eine der Frauen nannte als wahren Grund, dass sie sich erhofft, von dir als treue Dienerin anerkannt zu werden, wenn sie nach Malfoy Island gebracht werden sollte. Sie war bereit, dafür alles zu tun - als erstes wollte sie alle Huren töten, die es wagen 'ihren' Lord auch nur zu berühren. Ich konnte bei diesen dreien nichts erkennen, das mich auch nur eine Spur davon überzeugt hätte, dass sie nicht über andere Menschen gewaltsam herrschen wollten. Als ich die erste der Zwillinge nach ihren Beweggründen fragte, sagte sie mir, dass sie auf den Spuren ihrer Mutter wandeln wolle, die ebenfalls Todesserin gewesen sei. Da spürte ich zum ersten mal, dass ich eine Chance hatte, das neue Mal zu vergeben. Also fragte ich sie, ob sie und ihre Schwester es nur tun wollten, weil sie glaubten, ihrer Mutter dies schuldig zu sein. Da wurde die Miene der Frau hasserfüllt und sie kündigte mir an, dass sie ihre Schwester im Namen des Lords töten würde, sobald man sie aufgenommen hätte. Ich fragte sie nach dem Grund, doch sie wollte erst das Mal und als echte Todesserin rächen, was keine Gnade verdiente. Ich wollte ihr das Zeichen nicht geben, das sie verlangte, da griff sie mich an. Wie von Sinnen versuchte sie ihre Fingernägel in meine Augen zu bohren. Ich habe es wohl nur Thomas zu verdanken, dass ich mein Augenlicht behielt. Er schlug sie, was die Frau nur dazu brachte, ihn anzuflehen, dass er ihr das Mal nicht vorenthalten solle.

Schließlich hielt er sie fest und nickte mir zu. Ich gab ihr das verdammte Mal. Es muss schmerzhaft gewesen sein, als ich es ihr einbrannte - mag sein, dass ich noch nicht genug an dem Leder geübt hatte, denn ich brauchte ziemlich lange dafür.

Als ich ihre Schwester schließlich zu mir holte und inmitten der anderen mit ihr allein war, fragte ich auch sie nach dem wahren Grund, ohne ihr zu offenbaren, was ihre Schwester mir angekündigt hatte. Sie sagte mir, dass sie bereits gemordet hätte und sich daher für ein Leben unter Todessern eignen würde. Ich fragte sie, wen sie getötet hatte, denn die Art wie sie es gesagt hatte, klang mir keineswegs nach Stolz, sondern eher nach einer Beichte.

Ich ahnte es natürlich schon, aber als sie mir sagte, es sei ihre Mutter gewesen, der sie das Leben genommen hatte, traf es mich doch härter als alles andere an diesem Abend. Die Frau sah auf die Wundmale, die ihre Schwester mir zugefügt hatte und sagte dann wie zu sich selbst: "Meine Mutter hat uns in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Wir sind als Todesserinnen erzogen worden - und nun werden wir genau dazu werden, obwohl..." Sie stockte und wollte nicht weitersprechen. Ich drohte ihr damit, ihr das Mal nicht zu gewähren, wenn sie nicht weitersprach. Sie antwortet, dass sie es ohnehin nicht bekommen würde, wenn sie aussprach, was sie ursprünglich hatte sagen wollen. Sie kniete vor mir nieder und verlangte das Mal.

Ich war hin- und hergerissen. Ich befahl ihr aufzustehen und mir ihren Namen erneut zu nennen. Sie tat es und ich erkannte in Belinda Johnson die einzige, der ich das neue Mal schenken würde. Sie hatte ihre Mutter getötet, als diese ihre Schwester Annie opfern wollte, um Belindas Einzigartigkeit wiederherzustellen, wie sie sagte. Belinda stellte sich gegen ihr verrückte Mutter, die befunden hatte, dass nur eine der Zwillinge überleben dürfe, um dem Lord auf einzigartige Art zu dienen. Im darauf folgenden Handgemenge erstach Belinda ihre Mutter.

Annie weiß nichts davon, dass ihre Mutter sie eigentlich hatte töten wollen, sondern gibt offensichtlich Belinda die Schuld.

Dass beide den Weg zu den Todessern fanden scheint mir fast unvermeidbar. Sie kennen nichts anderes. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass beide von ihrer Mutter misshandelt wurden und sich nach deren Tod dennoch nach Führung sehnen.

Es ist eine tragische Geschichte, die die beiden aneinander kettet. Ich wünschte, ich hätte beiden das neue Mal geben können, aber Annie ist so tief in ihrem Hass verstrickt, dass sie scheinbar keine andere Emotion mehr hat. Ich habe Belinda vor ihr geschützt, indem ich vorgab, sie selbst töten zu wollen, für ihren frevelhaften Mord an ihrer Todessermutter. Nachdem die anderen fortgeschickt waren, gab ich ihr das neue Mal. Ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig war - aber es schien mir das einzige zu sein, das ich tun konnte. Thomas hat sie mitgenommen in den Schleier. Inzwischen habe ich mit Emanuelle gesprochen, die mir versicherte, dass Belinda dort fürs erste wohnen könne. Ich bin sehr dankbar dafür, denn ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie im Moment sonst vor ihrer Schwester hätte schützen können. Annie wird von mir einen Auftrag erhalten, für den sie England verlassen muss.

Es war nicht leicht, in all diese neuen Dinge und Geheimnisse verstrickt zu werden, aber es hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass ein Mensch, der das Mal verlangt und des Agrippa-Symbols würdig ist, eine Geschichte zu erzählen hat, die alles andere als gewöhnlich sein würde.

Sie hat gemordet...sie wollte eine Todesserin werden, weil sie es nicht anders wusste. Nun ist sie mit dem neuen Mal gekennzeichnet und konnte der Rache ihrer Schwester entgehen.

Bei Merlin...ich hoffe, ich habe das Richtige getan.

Es gäbe noch so vieles zu erzählen, Severus. Ich weiß, dass du gerne wissen möchtest, wie sich Isabell und Amelie eingelebt haben. Aber wie du weißt, kann man über Amelie nicht nur ein paar Sätze schreiben, das würde ihrem Charme und ihren kindlichen Einfällen einfach nicht gerecht, und da ich gleich ins Institut muss, werde ich diese Geschichten auf morgen verschieben müssen.

Ich liebe dich,

Deine Hermine


	172. Chapter 172

_Achtung: Kapitel 172, 173 und 174 werden gleichzeitig online gestellt_

* * *

**Kapitel 172 **

**

* * *

**

**Der Tagesprophet – Sonder-Abendausgabe - 20. November.**

* * *

**EXIL-REGENT ERMORDET? **

**WAR DAS BEREITS DAS ENDE DES NEUEN DUNKLEN LORDS? **

**Noch unbestätigten Informationen nach, wurde heute in den frühen Morgenstunden Lord Severus Snape, der Regent der Exilinsel Malfoy Island, Opfer eines hinterhältigen Attentates. **

Lord Lucius Malfoy, ehemaliger Regent der Insel der Verurteilten aus dem großen Nachkriegsprozess, stand anfangs, bei Bekanntwerden des Attentates an oberster Stelle der Verdächtigen. Schnell stellte sich jedoch heraus, daß er selbst beinahe ebenfalls Opfer geworden wäre.

Seltsamerweise verweigerte der hochrangige Zauberer bislang jede Aussage zu den Vorkommnissen, obwohl bekannt ist, daß er unmittelbar zugegen war, als es geschah.

In den frühen Morgenstunden waren die beiden Lords zu einem gemeinsamen Ausritt aufgebrochen, als mehrere vermummte Gestalten die Männer überfielen und dies offenbar so überraschend, daß Lord Snape keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, sich gegen den Angriff zu erwehren. Erstaunlicherweise fiel er jedoch nicht der Magie der Angreifer zum Opfer, sondern verwundete sich bei dem Sturz vom Pferd so stark, daß er noch an der Unfallstelle verstarb.

So zumindest, die Aussage der Inselbewohner, bis zu denen die Gerüchte hindurchgelangt sind. Eben diesen Gerüchten nach, war Malfoy selbst kurze Zeit in der Gewalt der Angreifer und konnte nicht verhindern, daß einer der Vermummten Bilder von dem verstorbenen Regenten machte, offenbar um seine Tat beweisen zu können. Lord Malfoy konnte sich erst geraume Zeit, nachdem die Angreifer bereits das Weite gesucht hatten, befreien. Was danach geschah, ist bislang noch unklar.

Fakt ist, daß sich weder das Haus Malfoy, noch das Haus Snape zu dem Attentat äußert, was in höchstem Maße verwunderlich ist, da es nun ein leichtes für den ehemaligen Regenten wäre, seine Stellung zurückzuerlagen, da auf Malfoy Island bekanntermaßen das Gesetz des Stärkeren gilt.

Lord Severus Snape war vor wenigen Tagen erst unter schwerster Bewachung für wenige Stunden auf dem Festland und hat dort dem Ministerium zu den unterschiedlichsten Punkten Rede und Antwort gestanden.

Auf dem Festland waren in den vergangenen Wochen die Stimmen lauter geworden, man solle seinen Prozess neu aufrollen und feststellen, ob seine Strafe von damals nicht gegen eine andere zu ersetzen sei. Der allgemeine Tonus lautete, daß die Todesstrafe für ihn angebrachter gewesen wäre.

Möglicherweise ist das Ministerium nun nicht länger gezwungen, sich mit diesem Fall zu beschäftigen und kann die Akte 302 -„Severus Snape" endgültig offiziell vernichten.

Sollte der Tod des Regenten bestätigt werden, würde seine Leiche in den nächsten Tagen zum Festland überführt. Es existiert eine testamentarische Verfügung von Albus Dumbledore, ehemals Schulleiter von Hogwarts und Leiter des Ordens des Phönix, die besagt, daß Severus Snape im Falle seines Ablebens an der Seite des ehemaligen Schulleiters bestattet werden soll. Es ist allerdings anzuzweifeln, daß das Ministerium diesem letzten Willen Folge leisten würde, angesichts der Tatsache, daß Severus Snape für den Tod von Albus Dumbledore verantwortlich war.

Wir bleiben weiter an dieser Sache dran und werden für Sie weiterhin ermitteln. Sobald sich neue Fakten ergeben oder Bestätigungen unsere Redaktion erreichen, werden die Leser des Tagespropheten es zuerst wissen. R.K.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

_Zu dem Text ist ein Bild in der Zeitung abgebildet, das Severus auf der Seite auf Grasboden liegend zeigt. Da seine Haare, etwas wirr aussehen, sieht es aus, als sei er gefallen und entweder bewußtlos - oder tot..._


	173. Chapter 173

_Achtung: Kapitel 172, 173 und 174 werden gleichzeitig online gestellt_

* * *

**Kapitel 173**

* * *

21. November, London

Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,

sicher ahnen Sie bereits, warum ich Ihnen schreibe. Der Tagesprophet brachte mir heute die Nachricht vom Tode Severus Snapes. Ihnen ist natürlich bekannt, dass meine Verbindung zu ihm in den letzten Monaten sehr eng war und wir in regelmäßigem Briefkontakt standen. Ich weiß daher auch, dass Sie mit ihm viele seiner Pläne gemeinsam ausgearbeitet haben. Da Sie sein einziger wirklicher Freund auf dieser Insel sind, möchte ich Sie bitten, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen, soweit es Ihnen möglich ist.

Das Foto, welches im Tagespropheten abgebildet ist...ist es echt? Ist Severus tot? Ist er es? Ich kann es nicht glauben - ich möchte nicht...ich möchte Sie nicht länger belästigen, denn wenn der Bericht wahr ist, dann haben auch Sie sicher noch unter den Auswirkungen des Angriffs zu leiden. Aber bitte, Mr. Malfoy, beantworten Sie mir meine Frage. Ich weiß, dass ich mich Ihnen gegenüber sehr reserviert verhalten habe; ich bitte Sie dennoch mir zu sagen, ob Severus getötet wurde. Wenn es Ihnen möglich ist, dann schicken Sie mir die Antwort mit der Eule zurück, die ich Ihnen zukommen ließ. Sie ist die schnellste Eule, die ich je sah. Ich muss Gewissheit haben...ich muss die Wahrheit kennen...bitte Sir, sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit!

Hermine Granger


	174. Chapter 174

_Achtung: Kapitel 172, 173 und 174 werden gleichzeitig online gestellt_

* * *

**Kapitel 174 **

_

* * *

_

_Ihre Eule kommt zurück mit einer winzigen Notiz in der wieder einmal unfassbar eleganten Handschrift von Malfoy:_

_

* * *

_Miss Granger, 

die Gerüchte von Severus Ableben sind maßlos übertrieben. Er sagte mir übrigens gerade, Sie hätten Ihre Methoden zu wissen, ob ihm etwas geschehen sei oder nicht, und daher sei er davon ausgegangen, daß Sie sich keine Sorgen gemacht hätten.  
Das Bild ist echt, ist jedoch völlig anders entstanden. Ich werde mich heute im Laufe des Tages noch einmal bei Ihnen melden, da ich die Notwendigkeit sehe, Sie von der Wahrheit meiner Wort mit mehr zu überzeugen, als nur mit Worten - aber dazu bedarf es noch einer gewissen Vorbereitungszeit.

Hochachtungsvoll  
Lucius Malfoy


	175. Chapter 175

**Kapitel 175**

* * *

21. November, Malfoy Island, Malfoy Manor 

Hochverehrte Miss Granger,

angesichts der Tatsache, daß ich mich sehr geschmeichelt fühlte, von Ihnen als einziger, wirklicher Freund von Severus Snape angesehen zu werden (mir war bislang nicht bewußt, daß Sie eine gute Meinung von mir haben), habe ich mir für den heutigen Tag die Mühe gemacht und Ihnen ein paar Eindrücke der vergangenen Stunden zusammengestellt. Severus weiß natürlich nichts davon und ich bin, Freund hin, Freund her, nicht wirklich davon überzeugt, daß es ihn besonders erfreuen würde, weshalb ich Sie bitte, daß es unser kleines Geheimnis bleibt. Auf der anderen Seite könnte es auch höchst amüsant werden, wenn Sie ihn doch darauf ansprechen... also überlasse ich Ihnen die Entscheidung selbst.

Es geht Ihrem Meister übrigens wunderbar, er ist lediglich untergetaucht, da er austesten möchte, wer genau hinter dem Anschlag steckt - der tatsächlich stattgefunden hat. Es ist allerdings beinahe beleidigend, zu glauben, Severus und ich wären nicht in der Lage gewesen uns gegen die Angreifer zur Wehr zu setzen. Wir haben uns nicht nur zur Wehr gesetzt, sondern die Angreifer selbstverständlich problemlos ausgeschaltet und dingfest gemacht, sie danach mit einem Obliviatezauber mit den Erinnerungen versehen, die sie benötigen, sowie einem "beweiskräftigen" Bild, das wir selbst gemacht haben.

Wir waren davon ausgegangen, daß das "Beweismaterial" für den Erfolg des Anschlags an das Ministerium geht. Mit einer unmittelbaren Veröffentlichung hatten wir nicht gerechnet. Sonst hätte Severus Sie sicherlich vorgewarnt.

Severus schreibt im Moment nicht selbst, da er vermutet, daß kontrolliert wird, ob Post von seiner Hand die Insel verläßt.

Es ist möglich, daß morgen schon alles geklärt ist, es kann aber auch einige Tage dauern. Machen Sie sich daher bitte keine Sorgen, Miss Granger. Ihr Meister ist in meinem Hause in besseren Händen, als Sie annehmen werden...

Hochachtungsvoll, Lucius Malfoy

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

_Dem Brief lag einem Päckchen bei in dem eine Kristallschale lag, in der der Abdruck einer Hand zu sehen war, so als sei die Hand in das Kristall gedrückt worden, als dies sich in flüssigem Zustand befunden hatte. Hermine hatte von diesen Schalen gehört. Es war ein sogenanntes Kristallarium - sozusagen die "Reiche-Leute-Variante" eines Denkariums, in dem die Gedanken mittels Berührung mit der Hand abgelegt und gelesen werden können._

_Die Versuchung war zu groß... Hermine legte ihre Hand hinein und vor ihrem inneren Auge tauchen sofort Bilder auf, als wäre sie selbst auf Malfoy Island... _

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

"Was meinst du, von wo die beiden gekommen sind?", fragte Lucius Severus, der sich über die bewußtlosen Männer beugte, während der Blonde die beiden Pferde hielt. 

"Du kannst mir sagen, was du willst, aber die sind nicht von hier. Ich kenne sie jedenfalls nicht und auf so engem Raum hat man jeden in diesem Alter früher oder später mal irgendwo gesehen. Ich vermute, daß sie vom Festland sind."

"Übergangssiegel?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung. Vermutlich. Ist aber auch nicht wichtig. Entscheidend ist, daß sie glauben müssen, daß sie mich überwältigt haben und erfolgreich waren."

Der Zaubertrankmeister durchsuchte die vor ihm liegenden und zog nach kurzer Zeit eine Kamera hervor.

"Na, sieh mal einer an..." Er hob das Gerät hoch und zeigte es Malfoy.

Lucius grinste.

"Ich würde sagen, daß ich ein Beweisfoto von dir anfertige, wie du erledigt auf dem Boden liegst, wehrter Freund."

Severus verzog leicht angewidert das Gesicht, nickte dann aber. "Wenn sie spielen wollen, spielen wir halt mit..."

Er erhob sich und sah sich um.

"Wo?"

Lucius blickte sich ebenfalls um und deutete dann auf eine Stelle auf der Wiese.

Severus ging hinüber, und legte sich dekorativ auf das Gras.

Lucius machte die Pferde an einem Ast fest und ging dann vor dem Zaubertrankmeister in die Hocke, die Kamera vor sein Auge haltend.

Aber er sah nur kurz hindurch und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das sieht so nicht echt genug aus. Du bist viel zu ordentlich."

Snape öffnete ein Auge und sah ihn fragend an. Dann öffnete er auch das andere und richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf.

"Was meinst du mit 'zu ordentlich'?"

Lucius beugte sich mit einem Ruck vor, schlug Snape vor die Schulter, so daß er zur Seite umzukippen drohte.

"Was soll das?", fauchte Snape ihn an.

Aber dieser lachte nur und machte es sofort noch einmal.

"Jetzt laß dich doch einmal von mir umkippen, damit du glaubwürdiger liegst."

Snape erkannte, was er wollte und ließ zu, daß Malfoy ihn so gegen die Schulter stieß, daß er sich etwas außerhalb seiner eigenen Kontrolle fallen lassen konnte und 'echter' auf dem Boden lag.

"Hervorragend!", begeisterte Lucius sich und machte einige Aufnahmen.

"Und jetzt bitte eine glaubwürdige Sterbeszene!", befahl er Severus mit wichtiger Stimme.

Dieser behielt die Augen zwar geschlossenen, setzte aber unerwarteterweise ein regelrecht spitzbübisches Grinsen auf und griff sich so plötzlich, daß Lucius erschrocken ein wenig nach hinten fiel, mit beiden Händen ans Herz und stöhnte völlig überzogen in einer dramatischen Geste, die für jedes drittklassige Laienspieltheater eine Blamage gewesen wäre.

Malfoy lachte laut auf und rief begeistert: "Hervorragend! Und jetzt Avada Kedavra!"

Und Snape rief zwei unverständliche Worte, richtete sich halb auf, warf sich dann, als sei er von irgendetwas getroffen, nach hinten und verschwand in einer erschreckend echt aussehende grünen Wolke.

Lucius brach vor Lachen fast zusammen und Snape ging es nicht viel anders, als er wenige Sekunden später wieder auftauchte.

Herumalbernd probierten sie alles Mögliche aus und Severus wurden immer makaberer in den Darstellungen, die ganz augenscheinlich nur ein ehemaliger Todesser „lustig" finden konnte und sie hörten erst auf, als Malfoy vor Lachen keine Luft mehr bekam und Snape ihm zustimmte, daß die Schmerzen in seinem Bauch, den er sich jetzt, nach Luft ringend hielt, unerträglich wurden.

Ein letztes Mal stieß Malfoy Severus nach hinten weg, was dieser wieder geschehen ließ und wurde dabei vom Zaubertrankmeister mit nach unten gezogen, so daß sie nun heftig atmend nebeneinander im Gras lagen und in den Himmel sahen, während ein Stück weiter die Pferde warteten und die beiden Angreifer noch immer bewußtlos nicht mitbekamen, was um sie herum geschah.

"Ich muß alle Bilder bis auf die ersten beiden wieder löschen.", gab Malfoy noch immer etwas atemlos zu bedenken. "Obwohl es eine Schande ist. Ich könnte dich mit diesen Peinlichkeiten erpressen bis in die vierte Generation."

Snape lachte noch einmal leise und nickte. "Das ist wohl wahr."

Dann blickte er zu den beiden Fremden rüber, drehte sich wieder zu Malfoy auf die Seite, stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen auf und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

Der Blonde blieb vor ihm liegen und wartete, was Snape sagen würde.

"Wie gehen wir jetzt vor, Luc? Ich denke wir drücken ihnen einfach die Kamera in die Hand, verändern ihre Erinnerung und lassen sie in der Nähe des Hafens wieder aufwachen. Meinst du daß wir es aufwändiger machen müssen? Oder sind sie dumm genug, das dann zu glauben?"

Malfoy hob einen Arm zu Severus' Kopf, strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und legte sie ihm mit einer beinahe zärtlichen Geste hinters Ohr.

"Ich glaube nicht, daß wir einen großen Aufstand machen sollten. Sie werden ihre eigenen Beweismittel sehen und davon ausgehen, daß sie erfolgreich waren. Aber wir sollten dann noch ein paar Tage abwarten, was geschieht, um zu sehen, ob das Ministerium dahintersteckt - wovon wir wohl ausgehen können. So lange solltest du dich im Geheimen halten, damit man davon augehen kann, daß du nicht mehr da bist."

Snape nickte. Dann grinste er plötzlich.

"Zu dir oder zu mir?"

Lucius wandte das Gesicht wieder dem Himmel zu und lachte laut, bis er ein "Aua", keuchte, sich den Bauch hielt und sich wieder beruhigte.

Severus schmunzelte noch immer.

"Die Frage war ernst gemeint! Ich möchte die Möglichkeit haben, in den nächsten Tagen mit dir das eine oder andere durchzusprechen und vermeiden, dafür zwischen unseren Häusern hin und her zu müssen."

Lucius nickte mit übertriebener Zustimmung: "Ja, klar, das ist der Grund, ich weiß."

Snape stieß ihn von der Seite vor die Schulter und schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

"Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das, Luc?"

"Genau dafür werde ich üblicherweise geliebt."

Er erhob sich jetzt, genau wie Snape und sah ihn dabei mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck aus den leuchtenden Augen seines schräg gelegten Kopfes an.

Snape hielt noch einmal kurz inne... sah ihn ebenso seltsam an, lächelte dann noch einmal kurz und wandte sich den Männern zu.

"Wir haben noch etwas zu tun. Komm jetzt..."

Malfoy folgte ihm.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

_Die Szene verdunkelte sich und eine neue tauchte auf... _

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Die Küche, in der Lucius Malfoy stand, nur ein Handtuch um die schmalen Hüften gewickelt, die Haare und den erstaunlich gut gebauten Oberkörper noch naß vom Duschen, war ein Traum aus Marmor und edelsten Hölzern. Er war dabei, einen Kessel kochenden Wassers vom Herd zu nehmen - offenbar um damit Kaffee aufzubrühen, der in einer Kanne auf der riesigen Anrichte wartete. 

"Das laß besser mich machen...", kam Snapes dunkle Stimme von der Tür und Lucius sah erst beleidigt, dann aber mit einem sehr wohlwollenden Blick den ebenfalls frisch geduschten Zaubertrankmeister an, dessen Haarspitzen genauso tropften, wie die des Blonden.

Snape ging an Lucius vorbei zu der bereiteten Kanne, sah hinein, schüttelte mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck den Kopf und gab ein missbilligendes Geräusch von sich.

"Wer würde glauben, daß Lucius Malfoy ausgerechnet wenn es um Kaffee geht, so ein Weichei ist?"

Er öffnete die neben der Kanne stehende Dose und gab noch einmal die gleiche Menge an Kaffeepulver in die Kanne, wie bereits darin war.

Lucius verzog angewidert das Gesicht, reichte Snape aber freiwillig den Kessel mit dem kochenden Wasser und holte dann eine Karaffe mit Milch aus einem anderen Schrank, bevor er wieder zu Snape ging.

Dieser schüttete Schwall für Schwall das Wasser in die Kanne über das Kaffeepulver und hielt den Blick fasziniert - oder erwartend? - auf das schwarze Gebräu, das mit jedem Schwall neu durcheinandergewirbelt wurde.

Malfoy trat von hinten an den Zaubertrankmeister heran, umfaßte ihn und legte die Hände auf seinem Bauch übereinander, was für Snape völlig normal zu sein schien. Selbst als Lucius ihm einen Kuß auf die Schultern gab, während er zusah, wie Snape den Kaffee aufgoß, kam keine Reaktion von Snape, die auf Widerwehr hätte schließen lassen.

"Was, wenn sie es in der Zeitung bringen? Willst du Hermine nicht vorwarnen?", fragte Malfoy, während er sein Kinn auf der Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen auflehnte.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, ich kann jetzt keinen Brief schreiben, so lange man glaubt, ich sei tot. Wenn sie es kontrollieren, fliegt der Schwindel sofort auf. Hermine wüßte über ihren Status als Meisterschülerin, wenn mit mir etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Sie wird sich also keine Sorgen machen. Und wenn doch, bin ich sicher, daß sie sich an dich wenden wird."

Malfoy hob die Augenbrauen, löste sich von ihm, ging um ihn herum und lehnte sich mit der Hüfte gegen die Anrichte neben Snape.

"Meinst du? Ich hatte bisher den Eindruck, daß sie mir nicht traut."

Snape schmunzelte.

"Das tut sie auch nicht." Ohne den Wasserkessel loszulassen, beugte er sich ein Stück zu Malfoy, griff dessen Kinn und gab ihm einen winzigen, kurzen Kuß "Sie ist nämlich intelligent und weiß, daß ich dir auch nicht weiter traue, als ich dich werfen kann."

Malfoy verschränkte die Arme.

"Du hast mir immer noch nicht verraten, wie ihr überhaupt aneinandergeraten seit."

"Und ich werde es auch weiterhin nicht tun."

"Aber ihr seht euch?"

Snape verdrehte die Augen.

"Auch darauf, liebster Luc, werde ich dir keine Antwort geben, egal wie oft du es versuchst. Ich will nicht mit dir über sie sprechen. Also laß es bitte."

"Dann versuche ich es anders, mal sehen, wie gut deine Maske dabei hält: Wie ist es, wenn sie sich keuchend unter dir windet, deinen Namen ruft, während du sie dir nimmst? Ist sie gut? Ich bin sicher, daß sie gut ist!"

„Hör auf, Lucius.", seine Stimme war ein Zischen, das relativ deutlich zeigte, daß Malfoy mit seinem Reden erreichte, was er erreichen wollte.

Er griff nach einer von Snapes Haarsträhnen und ließ sie sich langsam zwischen den Fingern hindurchgleiten.

„Ist sie eher sanft oder eher wild? Hm? Ah... ich bin sicher, daß sie eine Wildkatze ist, die sich an dir festklammert und ihre Beine um dich schlingt."

„Lucius... hör... auf!" jedes Wort kam einzeln und gepreßt.

Malfoy ließ die Haarsträhne los, stellte sich dicht vor Snape und ließ seine Hand vor seinen Unterleib gleiten. Dann lachte er leise und triumphierend.

"Wow.. nur an sie zu denken, erregt dich bereits? Wenn ich deine Erinnerungen auffrische? Du kannst es nicht länger leugnen mein Freund, die Beweise sprechen gegen dich! Ihr seht euch, wie auch immer ihr das anstellt, und ihr seht euch nicht nur, sondern ihr seid wirklich zusammen!"

Snape ließ resignierend die Schultern hängen und verdrehte noch einmal die Augen.

"Du gibst aber auch wirklich keine Ruhe und jetzt nimm die Finger weg."

"Hey, ich habe, was meine Beharrlichkeit betrifft, einen Ruf zu verlieren." Er ließ Severus los und lehnte sich wieder gegen die Anrichte.

Der letzte Schwall Wasser floß in die Kanne und Snape stellte den Kessel neben der Kanne ab.

"Ich kann, will und werde dir nicht mehr sagen, als daß es mit der Meisterlehre zu tun hat. Daß wir uns sehen, wann wir wollen ist ausgeschlossen, das dürfte dir klar sein, also hör auf, abstruse Vermutungen anzustellen."

„Was ist, wenn dein Prozess wieder aufgenommen wird?"

Snape legte genervt den Kopf in den Nacken, bevor er Lucius wieder ansah.

„Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch damit an. Das ändert nichts. Ich werde auch dann nicht freigesprochen werden. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich."

„Aber du willst versuchen, daß die anderen reisen können und daß Menschen vom Festland herkommen können... dann könnte sie auch herkommen."

Snape lachte bitter.

„Ja... sicher... nach Malfoy Island, wo sie jede Sekunde fürchten muß, daß hinter ihr eine Gittertür herunterfällt und sie einsperrt. Das ist dummes Zeug, Luc. Dann kann ich auch gleich hoffen, daß ich freigesprochen werde. Du weißt, daß ich nicht der Typ dafür bin, mir unsinnige Hoffnungen zu machen."

„Du bist ein Pessimist, Sev."

Snape grinste schief.

„Der Vorteil, Pessimist zu sein, Luc, ist der, daß man immer nur postiv überrascht werden kann. Und jetzt laß uns das Thema wechseln. Ich rede nicht mit dir über Hermine."

Malfoy legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen.

„Du liebst sie wirklich, nicht wahr, mein Freund?", seine Stimme war Erstaunen und Wärme zugleich.

„Luc... „

Lucius sah ihn eigenartig an.

"Liebst du sie?"

"Mehr als ich dir sagen kann...", antwortete Snape kaum hörbar.

Malfoy sah ihn intensiv an, jede Regung in seinen Augen beobachtend, und setzte dann hinterher: "Und liebt sie dich?"

Snape wandte sein Gesicht aus Lucius' Hand heraus.

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Also ja..."

Malfoy lächelte, nahm Snapes Gesicht in die Hände und gab ihm einen intensiven Kuß, den dieser ohne zu zögern erwiderte.

Und als er sich von dem Zaubertrankmeister löste sagte er, noch dicht vor seinem Gesicht, sehr leise, aber deutlich: "Ich freue mich für euch, auch wenn es sicher nicht einfach ist, und ich wüsche euch weniger Ärger als ich in dieser Beziehung habe."

Dann griff er die Kaffeekanne, während Snape zwei Becher und die Karaffe mit der Milch nahm und sie verließen zusammen den Raum.


	176. Chapter 176

**Kapitel 176**

* * *

21. November, London

Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,

nachdem wir nun beginnen, Geheimnisse miteinander zu teilen, bin ich sehr versucht, Ihnen das Du anzubieten. Ich muss zugeben, dass es bei mir und Severus sehr viel länger dauerte, bis ich zu diesem Schritt bereit war; doch bei Ihnen ist es irgendwie anders. Es liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich das Gefühl habe, Sie verwenden ohnehin eine andere Anrede für mich, wenn Sie mich nicht gerade direkt ansprechen, oder mit Severus über mich reden...was Sie erstaunlich oft zu tun scheinen.

Ich hatte zu den Zeiten, als ich Ihnen noch persönlich begegnete, nie sonderlich den Eindruck, dass ich von Interesse für Sie sei...obwohl, das stimmt wohl nicht so ganz...ich konnte mir einer Beleidigung durch Sie immer sicher sein, wenn wir aufeinandertrafen - Sie waren schon immer sehr zuverlässig, Mr. Malfoy.

Ich danke Ihnen sehr für Ihre Nachricht, dass es Severus gut geht. Und ich werde natürlich für mich behalten, was Sie mir freundlicherweise mit Hilfe des Kristallariums mitgeteilt haben und schicke es Ihnen zurück. Sicher darf ich Sie ebenfalls um Stillschweigen bitten, wenn ich Ihnen nun mitteile, dass ich froh bin, dass Sie Kenntnis über das Liebesverhältnis zwischen Severus und mir haben - wenn ich auch gestehen muss, dass er weitaus mehr darin sieht als ich. Glauben Sie nicht auch, dass das Spiel mit der Macht mein erster Beweggrund sein könnte, mit dem Lord ein Verhältnis einzugehen? Natürlich wissen Sie das - wenn nicht Sie, wer dann? Macht ist doch Ihr Spezialgebiet - sie zu haben wirkt erotisierend und ich habe durch Snape ebenfalls ein Großmaß an Macht erlangt, was ich hier auf dem Festland hemmungslos auskosten kann. Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich einen Menschen wie Severus Snape wahrhaft lieben könnte. Liebe wird ohnehin überbewertet, nicht wahr?

Vielleicht können Sie es nicht nachvollziehen, wie überhaupt jemand auf diesen Gedanken kommen kann, da Sie vermutlich ohnehin so intelligent waren, sich nie ernsthaft zu verlieben. Narcissa wird es sicher nicht stören, dass Sie ihr keine tieferen Gefühle entgegenbringen, denn ich habe den Eindruck, dass sie damit ohnehin nichts anfangen könnte - Sie dürfen mich gerne in diesem Punkt korrigieren.

Aber es ging hier nicht um Sie, sondern um meine Beziehung zu Severus. Es hat mich etwas erstaunt, zu lesen, dass er glaubt, unsere Zusammenkünfte wären mehr, als das Ausleben sexueller Phantasien. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden Ihren Freund nicht verletzen wollen, indem Sie ihm mein kleines Geheimnis verraten, dass er für mich nicht sehr viel mehr ist, als ein netter Zeitvertreib - mit dem Nebeneffekt, mir mit Hilfe seiner mir verliehenen Macht das Leben hier so einzurichten, dass ich das bekomme, was einem Schlammblut wie mir sonst nur schwerlich zuteil werden würde.

Oh, habe ich das Wort gefunden, das Sie sonst für mich verwenden? Seien wir ehrlich, Mr. Malfoy - es ist doch längst keine Beleidigung mehr, wenn Sie mich so nennen. Es ist vielmehr so, als würden Sie mir ein schweinisches Wort ins Ohr flüstern, während Sie sich Sex mit mir vorstellen.

Aber das würden Sie natürlich nie tun. Nicht mit mir, denn das wäre unter Ihrer Würde.

Tja, was soll ich Ihnen noch erzählen? Ach, ja...ich habe Ihrem Kristallarium eine meiner Erinnerungen beigefügt, ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß damit!

Da Sie mich teilhaben ließen, an einer Episode aus Ihrem Leben, möchte ich mich gerne revanchieren, indem ich Ihnen eine Erinnerung schicke, die Sie betrifft. Ich vermute, dass diese Begebenheit Ihnen inzwischen entfallen ist, und da wir uns scheinbar von Zeit zu Zeit den gleichen Mann teilen, wird Sie diese kurze Episode vielleicht interessieren.

Ihre Hermine Granger

* * *

_Das Kristallarium zeigt folgende Szene:_

* * *

Die Winkelgasse wimmelt nur so vor Menschen. Hermine verlässt gerade mit Ginny Weasley Florish&Blotts. Die beiden Mädchen kichern über einen Schüler in ihrem Alter, der schon im Geschäft scheinbar nur Augen für die Rothaarige gehabt hatte und ihnen kurzerhand gefolgt war, als sie den Laden verließen - offenbar hatte er vergessen, dass der Bücherstapel, den er unter dem Arm trug, noch nicht bezahlt war, und dies hatte den Kassierer veranlasst ihn am Kragen in den Laden zurück zu ziehen. "Meinst du er bekommt großen Ärger?", fragt Ginny gerade, als ein höhnisches Lachen das Kichern der Mädchen ersterben lässt.

"Ein Typ, der seine Bücher nicht bezahlen kann - der passt zu dir, Weasley. Den solltest du nicht entwischen lassen - ihr könnt dann gemeinsam das Nötigste stehlen, das ihr so zum Leben benötigt. Eine passende Partie für dich. Da wird wohl leider nichts aus dir und mir - schade, denn ich sah es schon vor mir, wie du mir eine treusorgende Ehefrau bist, die sich erkenntlich dafür zeigt, dass sie nicht um jeden Sickel betteln muss - jedenfalls nicht allzu lange!"

Draco Malfoy sieht Ginny herausfordernd an. Lucius Malfoy legt seinem Sohn die Hand auf die Schulter, ohne Ginny aus den Augen zu lassen, sagt er: "Draco, du hast immer noch keine Manieren gelernt. Es wird Miss Weasley unangenehm sein, dass du dein Interesse an ihr so offen bekundest."

Draco tippt sich an die Stirn, als sei ihm etwas Wichtiges soeben wieder eingefallen: "Natürlich, wo hatte ich nur meine Gedanken? Und ich vergaß eine wichtige Regel der Malfoys."

Hermine will Ginny schon mit sich ziehen, als sie Lucius Malfoys Blick auf sich spürt.

Seine Stimme klingt wie ein Richterspruch, als er anstelle seines Sohnes diese Regel zitiert: "Vermeide jeglichen intimen Kontakt zu jemandem, der regelmäßig Umgang mit einem niederen Schlammblut hat."

"Tja, Ginny, sieht aus, als würde nichts aus uns", fügt Draco ebenfalls mit einem höhnischen Blick auf Hermine an.

Die Erinnerung verblasst, während Lucius Malfoy eine spöttische Verbeugung den beiden Freundinnen gegenüber andeutet, und löst sich schließlich ganz auf.


	177. Chapter 177

Achtung: Sehr ungewöhnlich: es gehen die Kapitel 177 bis einschließlich 181 gleichzeitig online, weil sie allesamt recht kurz sind und einfach zusammengehören - sie wurden auch alle innerhalb weniger Stunden geschrieben...

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 177**

* * *

21. November, Malfoy Island, Malfoy Manor

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

Severus Snape spricht nicht viel über Sie, obwohl ich ihn ständig dazu anhalte, weil ich wissen will, was er in Ihnen sieht, weil ich von jedem Kontakt zum Festland Gefahr vermute – und der Kontakt zu Ihnen ist eng, sehr eng... zu eng? Ich kann und will nicht glauben, daß Severus sich derart in Ihnen täuscht – obwohl Ihre Zeilen sehr überzeugend klingen.

Wenn es doch der Fall sein sollte, kann ich Ihnen jetzt schon zum Erfolg Ihrer Mission gratulieren, Miss Granger. Wenn es doch der Fall sein sollte, daß Sie ihm erfolgreich Liebe vorgegaukelt haben, bis ER es geglaubt hat, wird Ihnen gelingen, was dem Ministerium und sämtlichen anderen Feinden dir er in ausreichender Anzahl hat, bislang nicht gelungen ist – Sie werden ihn damit töten – vorausgesetzt er erfährt es.

Aber ich werde Sie mit meinen nicht geringen Mitteln nicht mehr aus dem Auge lassen, Miss Granger, und sollte ich zu der Überzeugng gelangen, daß Sie tatsächlich eine Heuchlerin sind und Severus Snape nur benutzen, schwöre ich Ihnen, daß ich Mittel und Wege finden werde, Ihr Spiel zu beenden und zu verhindern, daß er von Ihren Machenschaften jemals erfährt.

Ich gratuliere Ihnen zur Wahl der Erinnerung die Sie mir sandten. Das einzig Gute daran ist jedoch, daß Sie damit die Erinnerungen gelöscht haben, die ich in das Gefäß gelegt hatte – was ein großer Fehler war, wie mir jetzt klar ist.

Hochachtungsvoll

Lucius Malfoy


	178. Chapter 178

Achtung: Sehr ungewöhnlich: es gehen die Kapitel 177 bis einschließlich 181 gleichzeitig online****

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 178**

* * *

21. November, London

Liebster Mr. Malfoy,

die Erinnerungen sind keineswegs gelöscht...sie wurden von mir lediglich umgelagert.

Wenn Sie glauben mir drohen zu können, dann unterschätzen Sie mich gewaltig. Was meine Beziehung zu Severus angeht, so spricht die Eifersucht aus Ihnen, oder scheint mir dies nur so?

Sind Sie vielleicht doch im Stande zu lieben? Und sollte Ihre Wahl gar auf den Lord gefallen sein?

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es klug ist, mit Ihnen weiterhin Kontakt zu halten, Mr. Malfoy, aber glauben Sie nicht, dass ich Angst vor Ihnen habe.

Ich habe ebenfalls einigen Einfluss, wie ich Ihnen bereits ankündigte.

Sehen Sie immer noch die Hermine Granger vor sich, die Ihnen nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte?

Ich bin erwachsen geworden, Sir - auch wenn es Ihnen zweifellos lieber wäre, wenn ich bei einem höhnischen Blick von Ihnen in Tränen ausbreche.

Gott, was hat sich Severus nur dabei gedacht, dass Sie sein Freund sein könnten?

H.G.


	179. Chapter 179

Achtung: Sehr ungewöhnlich: es gehen die Kapitel 177 bis einschließlich 181 gleichzeitig online

* * *

**Kapitel 179**

* * *

21. November, Malfoy Island, Malfoy Manor

Miss Granger,

wir könnten nun noch eine Ewigkeit mit weiteren Drohungen beiderseits fortfahren. Entscheidend ist offenbar nur die eine Frage, die für uns beide gleich lautet:

Liebe ich ihn? Ja, das tue ich wohl auf meine eigenwillige Weise und tat es auch schon, als er nicht den Rang inne hatte, den er nun hat. Mit dieser Äußerung, vor allem mit dem Zusatz, begebe ich mich in Ihre Hände, Miss Granger. Sie können mich, wenn Ihnen der Sinn danach steht, der Öffentlichkeit als Lachnummer preisgeben. Ich habe den Brief nicht versiegelt oder mit einem Zauber belegt, der es nur Ihnen ermöglicht, ihn zu lesen. Sie können Ihn überall herumzeigen.

Bleibt die Frage: Lieben Sie ihn?

Ich bitte Sie um nichts, nur um die Beantwortung dieser einen, simplen Frage und Sie können das Stück Papier mit dem Sie sie mir beantworten mit jedem Zauber belegen, der Ihnen zur Hand ist.

Lieben Sie Severus Snape? Nicht den Regenten, nicht den dunklen Lord. Lieben sie IHN?

L.M.


	180. Chapter 180

Achtung: Sehr ungewöhnlich: es gehen die Kapitel 177 bis einschließlich 181 gleichzeitig online

* * *

**Kapitel 180**

* * *

21. November, London

Mr. Malfoy,

ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht die Kraft, weiterhin in Angst vor Ihnen zu leben. Ja...ich habe Angst vor Ihnen. Was muss das für ein Hochgefühl für Sie sein, dass ich dies jetzt eingestehe?

Und Sie sagen mir, dass Sie Severus lieben?

Ja, ich verstehe es.

Ich verstehe es so gut, weil ich ihn auch liebe.

Sie sind so ziemlich der letzte Mensch, mit dem ich ihn teilen möchte...und dennoch bin ich mir jetzt sicher, dass Sie ihn nicht hintergehen.

Meine einzige Sorge galt Severus.

Mein Leben gehört Severus - und ich habe es frei so entschieden!

Muss ich Ihnen noch mehr sagen?

Egal was jetzt geschieht - ich werde es ertragen, weil ich nicht länger schweigen kann.

Meine Worte klangen wahr, als ich vorgab, ihn nur zu meinem Vorteil zu benutzen?

Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, ob ich diese Aussage nicht ebensogut als Kompliment nehmen könnte - aber das will ich gar nicht.

Es ist die schlimmste Lüge, die ich neben meinem Interview an den Tagespropheten je von mir gab.

Wenn meine Liebe zu ihm heißt, dass ich ihn mit Ihnen teilen muss, dann ist dies für mich der größte Preis, den ich je zu bezahlen hatte...ich werde ihn bezahlen, denn ich kann gar nicht anders.

Würden Sie mir noch eine Frage beantworten, die ich nicht stelle um Sie zu demütigen - dies würde sich für mich ohnehin nur übel rächen...ich möchte Sie Ihnen aus echtem Interesse stellen.

Lieben Sie Ihre Frau?

Sie haben mir gestanden, Severus zu lieben...Mr. Malfoy, ich werde dieses Geständnis niemals jemandem offenbaren. Wenn Sie Narcissa ebenfalls lieben, dann kann ich verstehen, dass in Ihnen ein Hurricane toben muss.

Ich weiß, dass Sie mich immer verachtet haben - und dass Sie dennoch mit dem Gedanken spielten, mich zu besitzen.

Es ist lange her, dass ein solcher Gedanke mir völlig fremd war.

Wie ich Ihnen schon sagte, bin ich erwachsen geworden.

Vielleicht ist es möglich, dass wir mehr austauschen als Gemeinheiten.

Ja, ich weiß, dass die meisten Provokationen von mir ausgingen.

Doch dies gilt nur für die Provokationen der letzten Wochen - Ihre liegen vielleicht schon Jahre zurück, aber sie trafen mich tief - zu tief, Mr. Malfoy!

Wenn Sie jetzt über mich lachen - über meine Geständnisse, die vermutlich viel zu früh und ohne den versprochenen Kampf kamen, dann kann ich Ihnen nur noch einmal versichern, dass meine Kraft erschöpft ist.

Ich hatte Angst um Severus - ich habe diese Angst schon viel zu lange und werde sie vermutlich immer haben müssen, wie die letzten Begebenheiten zeigen - wenn ich Ihnen trauen könnte, dann wäre mir eine unendlich schwere Last genommen. Wenn es bedeutet, dass ich damit leben muss, dass Sie ihn lieben - ja...ja...das kann ich!

Ihre Hermine Granger


	181. Chapter 181

Achtung: Sehr ungewöhnlich: es gehen die Kapitel 177 bis einschließlich 181 gleichzeitig online

* * *

**Kapitel 181 **

**

* * *

**

22. November, Malfoy Island, Malfoy Manor

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

ich danke Ihnen. Ich bezweifel, daß Sie sich vorstellen können, welche Last Sie mir mit Ihren Zeilen vom Herzen genommen haben. Und vielleicht kann ich Sie nun auch ein wenig erleichtern, wenn ich Ihnen sage, daß Sie Severus keineswegs teilen müssen. Zumindest nicht, was seine Liebe betrifft. Körperliche Nähe hatte weder für ihn noch für mich je zwangsläufig etwas mit Liebe zu tun, und unsere Empfindungen füreinander sind - so kurios dies jetzt erscheinen mag - rein platonischer Natur und haben mit unseren seltenen körperlichen Aufeinandertreffen nichts zu tun. Er liebt Sie und nur Sie. Ich denke, daß die einzige weitere Person, die er je geliebt hat, seine verstorbene Frau war, an deren Tod ich mich auf schlimmste Weise mitschuldig gemacht habe.

Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie wissen wollen, ob ich meine Frau liebe, aber nach Ihrem Brief kann ich Ihnen die Antwort kaum verwehren, auch wenn diese Antwort, für Sie vielleicht unverständlicherweise, für mich schmerzhaft ist. Ja, ich liebe meine Frau. Ich habe aus Liebe um sie geworben, ich habe sie aus Liebe geheiratet und liebe sie bis heute.

Ich bin unendlich erleichtert, daß nun auch ich sicher sein kann, daß Sie das, was ich Ihnen in einem Moment höchster Unvernunft zugesandt habe, nicht gegen ihn verwenden werden.

Wenn ich Ihnen je behilflich sein kann, bei was auch immer, zögern Sie nicht, mich zu fragen. Sie sind die Frau, die Severus liebt und die von Severus geliebt wird – das macht Sie, entgegen meinen früheren Einstellungen, zu einer Person, deren Wohlergehen mir sehr am Herzen liegt.

Ich gestehe, daß ich Sie lange Zeit im besten Fall als ein Spielzeug betrachtet habe, das meine niederen Instinkte auf den Spielplan gerufen hat. Ich bin vielleicht ein adeliger, aber ganz sicher kein edler Mensch wie Severus, Miss Granger und ich habe auch kein Interesse daran, es zu werden. Aber selbst ich kann aus eigenen Fehlern lernen.

Manchmal aus eigenem Antrieb – manchmal weil das Schicksal es mir gegen meinen Willen auferlegt.

Ich grüße Sie hochachungsvoll

Lucius Malfoy


	182. Chapter 182

**Kapitel 182**

* * *

22. November, London

Geliebter Severus,

vielleicht hältst du mich für eine Närrin, weil ich einen Moment lang ernsthaft glaubte, dass dir etwas zugestoßen sein könnte, ohne dass ich das Auflösen unseres Meisterbündnisses spürte. Dazu muss ich dir sagen, dass ich tatsächlich etwas spürte, als ich das Bild in der Zeitung von dir sah.

Aber es war wohl mehr die allgemeine Angst um einen geliebten Menschen, als eine Auflösung unserer besonderen Beziehung.

Ich habe aus dieser Erfahrung gelernt und verspreche dir, nie wieder in kopflose Panik zu verfallen - schon um meiner selbst Willen nicht.

Wie du vielleicht inzwischen weißt, habe ich mich an Lucius Malfoy gewandt. Er war so freundlich und hat mir mitgeteilt, dass du wohlauf bist. Ich sende diesen Brief nicht an ihn, in der Hoffnung, dass sich dir bald wieder die Möglichkeit bietet, deine Post selbst zu beantworten - ich werde so lange warten.

Auf dem Festland wundert man sich darüber, dass Malfoy nicht die Macht nach deinem Tode übernommen hat. Wenn du die Kunde von deinem Tod aufrecht erhalten willst, so wirst du dir überlegen müssen, ob du ihm nicht die Regentschaft eine Zeit lang überträgst.

Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine Auswirkung ist, die du bei dem Plan bedacht hast.

Ich weiß auch nicht, ob du bedacht hast, welche Macht er über mich erlangt, sobald er über unsere Liebesbeziehung in Kenntnis gesetzt ist.

Es wäre mir lieber gewesen, wenn mir nicht neue Wunden zugefügt worden wären, ehe die alten verheilt sind. Aber man kann es sich nicht immer aussuchen, nicht wahr?

Ich weiß nicht, was Lucius Malfoy alles tun würde, um die Liebe seiner Frau zu erringen, aber ich hoffe inständig, dass die Loyalität dir gegenüber ebenso stark ist, wie sein Wunsch, seiner Frau vielleicht meinen Kopf auf einem Silbertablett zu servieren.

Wie dem auch sei, wenn er der Versuchung nicht widerstehen kann, so kann ich immerhin behaupten, dass ich zuletzt doch noch zu unserer Liebe stand - mit allen Konsequenzen.

Aber vielleicht sollte ich lernen ihm zu vertrauen - und mir bleibt ohnehin keine Wahl. Ich muss es ihm hoch anrechnen, dass er dir ein wahrer Freund ist, in dieser schwierigen Zeit.

Und vielleicht muss ich sogar damit leben, dass er mir dadurch ebenfalls ein Freund ist. Es ist merkwürdig, manchmal ist es leichter einen Feind zu akzeptieren, als einen Freund. Ich habe mir nie zuvor Gedanken darum gemacht, aber da es sich jetzt so anfühlt, erkenne ich, dass es die Wahrheit ist.

Während du die schwierige und sicher höchst unangenehme Farce deines angeblichen Todes auf dich genommen hast, habe ich mich darum bemüht, Annie so weit wie möglich von ihrer Schwester zu trennen. Belinda scheint mir sehr verwirrt, was vermutlich kein Wunder ist, nachdem ich ihr nun doch erklären musste, warum sie Annie nicht wiedersehen darf.

Sie wollte mir nicht glauben, dass ihre Schwester sie töten möchte, und ich kann verstehen, dass sie es nicht sehen möchte, denn Annie ist der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, den sie noch hat.

Vermutlich ist es albern, dass ich mir überhaupt Gedanken um all das mache. Ich hätte vielleicht beiden das alte Mal geben sollen und zusehen was dann passiert. Wäre es nicht egal gewesen? Nur ein weiteres Blutopfer - wen kümmert das?

Nein, ich bin nicht zynisch. Es ist eine ernst gemeinte Frage. Ich fange an, mich unter dem enormen Druck zu verändern, dem ich ausgesetzt bin. Ich denke, du müsstest das verstehen. Man kann auf die Dauer nicht immer den Sinn in allem sehen. Manchmal wird einem der Boden unter den Füßen so schnell weggezogen, dass das Gefühl des Fallens recht nachhaltig ist.

Ich möchte im Moment auch gar nicht von dir aufgefangen werden. Der Aufprall scheint mir unvermeidlich. Sei bitte nur für mich da, wenn ich wieder aufstehe.

Isabell scheint es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, ihre Dienste mir unaufgefordert anzutragen. Ich möchte es eigentlich nicht. Ich kenne es nicht, dass jemand sich so sehr um mich kümmert und dadurch praktisch ständig um mich ist.

Wenn ich sie fortschicke, dann weiß ich, dass sie sich nie so weit entfernt, dass ich sie nicht jederzeit wieder rufen könnte.

Hadass kümmert sich praktisch um alles, was die Frauen und Kinder hier zum Leben benötigen. Meine einzige Aufgabe ist es, mich an die Gegebenheiten zu gewöhnen. Und selbst diese eigentlich simple Aufgabe fällt mir derzeit unglaublich schwer.

Ja, mein Leben hat sich so radikal verändert...und es ändert sich immer noch, so dass mir der Halt fehlt.

Amelie hat einige meiner alten Kinderbücher entdeckt und sitzt den halben Tag bei mir auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin und verschlingt die Bilder. Einige Zeilen liest sie inzwischen mit erstaunlicher Ausdauer, bevor sie wieder dazu übergeht, die Bücher nach neuen Zeichnungen zu durchstöbern.

Gestern kam sie zu mir und fragte mich in kindlicher Unschuld, ob ich dich für sie zeichnen könne.

Ich denke nicht, dass Isabell dahintersteckt, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass sie dich vermisst. Sie leidet, weil sie ihre Dienste nun ausgerechnet mir zukommen lassen muss.

Wir sind wohl beide nicht sehr glücklich mit der jetzigen Situation.

Ich habe nicht die Kraft, mir darüber weiter Gedanken zu machen.

Für heute möchte ich alle Probleme einmal beiseite schieben und meinen freien Tag an den Orten verbringen, die ich schon lange nicht mehr aufgesucht habe. Nichts Außergewöhnliches, und vermutlich wird es nicht sonderlich gemütlich, da das Wetter heute sehr wechselhaft ist - aber egal was kommt, ich werde es genießen.

Ich liebe Dich, Hermine


	183. Chapter 183

**Kapitel 183**

* * *

22. November, Malfoy Island, Malfoy Manor,

Liebe Freundin,

unerwarteterweise wende ich mich heute bereits wieder an Sie. Und weil ich mich in der Tat als Freund von Severus bezeichne, falle ich ihm nun aufs heftigste in den Rücken – halte es aber für wichtig, daß Sie wissen, wie es um ihn und die Situation bestellt ist. Er hat heute Post vom Ministerium erhalten. Die Scharade ist beendet und er ist in sein Haus zurückgekehrt. Dort habe ich ihn am Abend besucht und ihn so ungehalten vorgefunden, wie lange nicht. Der Grund dafür war schnell gefunden. Er hatte offenbar versucht, einen Brief zu beantworten, den er von Ihnen erhalten hat. Der Korb neben seinem Schreibtisch war gefüllt mit zerknüllten Briefbogen.

Als er für uns beide Wein aus dem Keller holen ließ, verließ er dafür kurz das Büro in dem wir saßen und ich habe die Gelegenheit genutzt und einen Blick auf den Brief geworfen, den er noch auf dem Schreibtisch liegen hatte. Ich weiß, daß es mich nichts anging, aber ich hoffe, Sie werden mir verzeihen, angesichts der Tatsache, daß Severus selbst mir, bevor er den Wein ordern ging, sagte, daß er nicht beabsichtige, Sie über die aktuellsten Neuigkeiten zu informieren – im Gegenteil. Der Brief, der auf seinem Schreibtisch unfertig lag, war an Mr. Potter gerichtet und er bittet ihn darin um Stillschweigen Ihnen gegenüber, über die Vorgänge im Ministerium und um einige Dinge, die er in Ihrem Haus regeln soll, damit Sie zur Ruhe kommen.

Miss Granger – ich habe mir erlaubt, einen Griff in den Korb der fortgeworfenen, zerknüllten Briefe zu tun, diese zu duplizieren und die Duplikate zu entwenden. Ich bin nicht edel genug, um nicht gelesen zu haben, was ich duplizierte, als ich wieder in meinem Haus angekommen war und ich glaube, daß ich Ihnen nicht schreiben muß, welche Passagen mich persönlich am heftigsten aufgewühlt haben. Aber seien Sie versichert, daß diese Geheimnisse bei mir sicher sind. Und ich werde nicht fragen...

Es ist auch so, daß ich Ihnen meine einzigen Versionen der unfertigen Briefe schicke und keine zurückbehalte. Ob Sie das glauben, bleibt Ihnen überlassen.

Was Sie mir in unserem kurzen, aber heftigen, Briefkontakt schrieben, Miss Granger, läßt mich sicher sein, daß er in seiner Sorge durchaus Recht hat, daß es aber nicht rechtens ist, Sie von den kommenden Dingen auszuschließen.

Hochachtungsvoll

Lucius Malfoy

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

_Es folgt ein kleiner Stapel Blätter des typischen Briefpapieres, das Severus stets benutzt. Zerknüllt, wie die Originale waren und glattgestrichen, so gut es ging..._

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

22. November, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor,

Liebste Hermine,

Es tut mir leid, daß dich die momentanen Vorgänge so sehr belasten, zumal ich meine Anteil daran habe, daß sie dir nun noch schwerer fallen als ohnehin.

Du hast ganz sicher richtig gehandelt, als du die eine der Zwillinge mit dem neuen Mal gezeichnet hast. Ich hoffe, daß du dich von dem ganzen Abend bereits wieder einigermaßen erholt hast.

Es tut mir leid, daß ich dich so erschreckt habe, indem ich es versäumte, dich wissen zu lassen, daß mit mir alles in Ordnung ist. Ich hatte gehofft

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

22. November, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Hermine,

ich werde eine Möglichkeit finden, dich aus all dem herauszubringen. Es ist zu bezweifeln, daß sie dir gefallen wird, aber ich sehe nach deinem letzten Brief keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als wenigstens zu versuchen

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

22. November, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

Der Zauberstab hat mich, mehr als deine Worte es konnten, wissen lassen, wie es dir geht und ich werde verückt bei dem Gedanken, daß es nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein wird, daß ich dich in diese oder eine ähnliche Situation bringe. Wenn ich einen Weg wüßte, das Mal von deinem Arm zu nehmen, ich würde es tun und ebenso steht es um den Ring, den ich an meinem Finger trage. Meine Versuche, ihn abzustreifen, sind vergebens. Ich war in der Sphäre und habe versucht, dem Feuer klar zu machen, warum es so nicht weitergehen kann, aber es hat mir in seiner stoischen Ruhe geantwortete, dies alles habe durchaus seine Richtigkeit und ich solle aufhören, mich gegen das zu wehren, was mir entgegengebracht würde. Meine Einwände, daß ich nicht wolle, daß du auf diese schreckliche Weise dafür bezahlst, daß du mich liebst, hat es in den Wind geschlagen und nicht weiter mit mir gesprochen, außer in fachlicher Hinsicht. Es hat mich weitere Projekte für dich vorbereiten lassen, wobei ich gestehen muß, daß ich sicherlich eine Stunde lang nur protestierend und letztendlich schweigend in der Sphäre auf und ab gegangen bin, bevor ich mich seinem Willen gebeugt und mit den Vorbereitungen angefangen habe.

Hermine, ich habe Post vom Ministerium erhalten, in der man mir ankündigt, daß der Prozess neu verhandelt werden wird. Sie wollen

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

22. November, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

ich fühle mich noch immer, wie von mir selbst vor den Kopf geschlagen angesichts deines Briefes. Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, daß ich dich nicht vorgewarnt habe. Ich bin, in meiner grenzenlosen Dummheit, davon ausgegangen, daß du dir keine Sorgen machen würdest, weil der Ring dich von meinem Ableben in Kenntnis setzen würde. Aber natürlich hast du noch nicht erfahren, wie genau sich dies anfühlt. Wie solltest du dann wissen, ob das Zeichen da war oder nicht? Auch daß du den Artikel lesen mußtest (das Bild haben wir selbst gemacht und die „Informanten" glauben lassen, es sei von ihnen angefertigt worden)... daß du dich mit Malfoy auseinandersetzen mußtest... daß ich meinen verfluchten Mund nicht halten konnte...

Wie soll ich mich für diese Aneinanderreihung von sinnbildlichen Schlägen gegen dich entschuldigen? Aufgrund deiner Zeilen ahnend, was zwischen Lucius und dir abgelaufen ist, wollte ich ihn mit viel Getöse zur Rede stellen, bis mir klar wurde, daß ich ihm wohl kaum Vorwürfe machen kann, wenn er das, was er weiß, von mir weiß...

Hermine, ich schwöre dir, bei allem was mir heilig ist, daß ich ihm nicht mehr gesagt habe, als daß du meine Schülerin bist und... nun gut... ja... ich habe ihm gesagt, daß ich dich liebe... das kann ich wohl nicht mehr ungeschehen machen. Aber den ganzen Rest hat er sich alleine zusammengestrickt. Leider ist er hervorragend darin, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen... Vor allem ist er ein Meister darin, günstige Situationen abzuwarten, um seine Fragen zu stellen.

Malfoy und ich stehen uns recht nahe. Es ist mir ein Freund, wenn auch eine sehr seltsame Form davon. Interessanterweise vertraue ich ihm, wenn es um das große Ganze geht, nicht aber in Kleinigkeiten. Oder anders gesagt – ich würde ihm, ohne zu zögern, mein Leben anvertrauen – nicht aber meine Geldbörse...

Wie immer habe ich für meine Kapriolen einen denkbar ungünstigen Zeitpunkt gewählt. Mein Zauberstab ist wieder hier und ich habe ihn beinahe fallen lassen, als ich ihn aus der Schachtel nehmen wollte. Er war so stark angefüllt mit deinen Empfindungen, mit deiner Angst, aber auch mit deinem ehernen Willen, die Situation durchzustehen, daß ich glaubte, ich verbrenne mich daran, wenn ich ihn auch nur eine Sekunde länger festhalte. Aber dann habe ich ihn erneut herausgeholt und mich gezwungen, ihn zu halten, so fest ich konnte... bis sich der Sturm legte und meine eigenen Empfindungen, die ich gewohnt bin und mit denen ich umgehen kann, langsam darüberlegten.

Das muß aufhören Hermine... das alles muß aufhören... es darf nicht sein, daß Hermine Granger dazu gezwungen ist, Todessersymbole zu verteilen, daß ich dir jede Chance auf Ruhe raube, indem ich dich mit Menschen umgebe, die du nicht um dich haben möchtest, daß du deinen inneren Frieden verlierst...

... daß du dich veränderst – so sehr, daß du es fühlen kannst...

Ich will nicht, daß du diese Schritte machst.

Ich kann es nicht zulassen...

Und ich kann es nicht verhindern...

Jedenfalls nicht, wenn es so weitergeht, wie bisher.

Und deshalb darf es nicht so weitergehen, wie bisher.

Ich werde Harry darum bitten, Hadass dabei zu unterstützen, eine neue Unterkunft für die beiden Frauen und die Kinder zu finden. Das dürfte kein Problem darstellen. Ich hoffe, daß die Frauen nicht zu geschockt waren, Hadass wiederzusehen und ich hoffe, daß Hadass bei dir bleiben kann, daß sie dich nicht so sehr stört wie die anderen. Aber es sähe ihr nicht ähnlich, nicht zu spüren, wenn du alleine sein möchtest.

Ich gedenke, das Problem der Todesser auf dem Festland ein für allemal zu erledigen. Da ist es gut, daß du Belinda das neue Zeichen gegeben hast. Ich vertraue deinem Urteil voll und ganz. Wenn dein Herz dir gesagt hat, daß es so richtig ist, dann ist es gut so.

Und ich möchte, daß dein Herz weiterhin für dich der entscheidende Faktor sein kann. Und ich muß um jeden Preis verhindern, daß es hart wird und verkümmert. Du mußt fort von all diesem Irrsinn in den ich dich hineingeführt habe. Du mußt fort von mir und allem, was mit mir zu tun hat.

Es gibt für uns keine Zukunft. Du weißt das und ich weiß das ebenfalls. Wir träumen nur wie die kleinen Kinder, daß es vielleicht doch so sein könnte und klammern uns dermaßen fest an dieser Vorstellung, daß sie uns viel zu real erscheint, als gut wäre.

Hermine... ich kann dir heute schreiben, weil das Ministerium ganz offensichtlich davon Kenntnis hat, daß ich nicht umgekommen bin. Vermutlich hat man die Gedankenveränderung bei den beiden Informanten entdeckt. Wie auch immer – ich habe heute Post erhalten.

Der Prozess wird wieder aufgenommen.

Die ganze Sache wird neu verhandelt werden.

Der Hauptteil der Verhandlungstage wird ohne mich stattfinden. Die neue Beweisaufnahme beginnt bereits am 27. November. Also nächsten Montag, was mir seltsam übereilt erscheint. Ich selbst werde aber erst am Montag den 11. Dezember das erste Mal vor Gericht erscheinen müssen.

Die gesamte Verhandlung soll unter Ausschluß der Öffentlichkeit in Geheimsitzungen abgehalten werden. Ob dies ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen ist, kann ich nicht deuten.

Ich weiß nicht, was und wer sie so plötzlich davon überzeugt hat, dies zu tun. Und ich weiß auch nicht, warum sie es im Geheimen tun wollen. Es erscheint gerade in diesem Moment so unlogisch. Ich weiß nur, daß ich, speziell auf Grund der Geheimniskrämerei, keineswegs sicher bin, daß ich diesmal so „glimpflich" davonkomme, wie beim letzten Mal.

Ich bin unruhig angesichts dessen, was kommen wird, Hermine.

Aber echte Angst habe ich vor dem, was mit dir geschehen kann und wird.

Verzeih mir, wenn ich Harry die Fakten nenne, damit er dich endgültig aus der Schußlinie bringt.

Es wird nicht einfach sein, ohne dich zu leben.

Aber ich könnte es nicht ertragen, der Grund für dein Unglück oder den Verfall deiner Herzlichkeit, deiner Wärme, deiner Selbst zu sein.

Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr...

Dein Severus

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

22. November, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine Seele,

ich habe das Gefühl, nicht eine Sekunde länger ohne deine Berührung sein zu können. Die Sphäre hat mich gerufen, aber nur mich. Ich wollte

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

22. November, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Liebste Hermine,

Daß du Malfoy gegenüber deine Liebe zu mir eingestanden hast, hat mich sehr verwundert. Gleichzeitig hat es auch

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

22. November, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

Wir haben einen großen Schritt erreicht. Das Ministerium wird meinen Prozess neu verhandeln. Ich werde in absehbarer Zeit die Termine genannt bekommen, bin aber sicher, daß noch geraume Zeit, Wochen – eher sogar Monate verstreichen wird, bis man tatsächlich dazu kommt. Ich werde dich natürlich rechtzeitig informieren, wenn es soweit ist.

Bis dahin solltest du dir vielleicht überlegen, alleine, oder mit Thomas, ein paar Wochen Urlaub zu machen. Fahrt dorthin wo es jetzt wärmer ist. Gönnt euch eine Aus-Zeit. Ihr braucht sie – beide. Ich verspreche dir, daß wir in Briefkontakt bleiben werden.

Was meinst du? Wäre das nicht eine verlockende Idee? Harry würde sich sicherlich um Hadass kümmern und könnte vielleicht auch in die Wege leiten, daß Isabell und die anderen eine andere Unterkunft finden, anstatt dir die Ruhe zu rauben, die du so dringen benötigst.

Im nächsten Jahr werden sicherlich viele anstrengende Situationen auf uns zukommen und da sollest du erholt sein. Isabell liebt warme Länder, frage sie doch einmal nach einem lohnenden Ziel. Zögere nicht lange, sondern mache es einfach. Du wirst sehen, wie gut es dir tun wird.

Ich werde noch heute


	184. Chapter 184

_Achtung: Kapitel 184 und 185 sind gleichzeitig online gegangen._

* * *

**Kapitel 184**

**

* * *

**

22. November, London

Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,

es ist mir nicht entgangen, dass Sie mich in Ihrem letzten Brief als Freundin ansprachen. Nachdem ich Ihnen in meinem ersten Brief unseres heftigen Austausches so überaus spöttisch das 'du' anbot, wage ich es nun nicht, Sie ebenfalls mit 'Freund' anzureden.

Ich habe Angst, dass Sie es als nicht glaubwürdig auffassen könnten und nur aus diesem Grunde verzichte ich darauf.

Es gibt nun nicht mehr viel, das ich noch vor Ihnen verbergen könnte, denn die Briefe, die Sie bei Severus fanden, sprechen eine deutliche Sprache, sowohl was mein Verhältnis zu ihm angeht, meine Tätigkeiten hier auf dem Festland, als auch über meinen Seelenzustand. Letzterer ist in der Tat nicht besonders gut, doch haben Sie mich völlig richtig eingeschätzt, wenn Sie sagen, dass ich dennoch die Dinge wissen muss, die Severus widerfahren.

Er ahnt vermutlich nicht einmal, dass er mir mit seinem Schweigen genau den Schmerz zufügt, von dem ein Teil meines Briefes sprach. Doch wie sollte er das auch, habe ich - um unser beider Geheimnis zu wahren - ihm nicht berichtet, wie enttäuscht ich war, dass er mir seine Beziehung zu Ihnen in einem anderen Licht darstellte, als es offensichtlich der Fall ist.

Ich weiß aus welchem Grund er mir ihre Intimitäten verschwieg. Es ist vermutlich nicht, weil er glaubt, ich würde es nicht akzeptieren können, dass er mit Ihnen Körperlichkeiten austauscht. Es ist wohl eher so - und ich bitte Sie jetzt wirklich um Verzeihung - dass er genau weiß, dass es mir unerträglich wäre, dass er einen Mann so nah an sich heranlässt, dem ich nicht traute und dem ich tiefste Verachtung entgegenbrachte.

Dass ich so über Sie dachte, ist Ihnen nicht neu und wird Sie vermutlich auch nicht sonderlich belasten - aber was Sie mit Sicherheit angegriffen haben dürfte sind die Zweifel, die Severus an Ihnen hegt.

Es tut mir leid, dass Sie seine Worte lesen mussten, in dem Bestreben mir zu helfen.

Das habe ich nicht gewollt und ich danke Ihnen umso mehr, dass Sie mir schrieben, dass Sie von einigen Passagen persönlich aufgewühlt waren und mir die Briefe dennoch schickten.

Severus und ich hatten das Abkommen, dass Sie niemals erfahren dürften, wie tief unsere Beziehung zueinander ist.

Ich habe ihm in meinem letzten Brief vorgeworfen, dass er dieses Abkommen gebrochen hat und mich damit in Gefahr brachte.

Vermutlich werden Sie sich nun fragen, wie ich zu dieser Ansicht kam, doch Sie sind in Kenntnis über die Machenschaften Ihrer Frau, die mich nachhaltig bedroht und beschimpft hat, wie ich es bislang nicht einmal von der Familie Malfoy gewohnt war.

Wenn ich Ihnen nun also gestehe, dass ein Großteil meiner emotionalen Verfassung daraus resultiert, dass ich schlicht und ergreifend Angst vor Ihnen habe, dann habe ich entweder den ersten Spatenstich zu meinem eigenen Grab gemacht, oder einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung...das Ergebnis bleibt wohl abzuwarten.

Aber wie ich schon sagte, gibt es nun ohnehin nichts mehr, das sich noch vor Ihnen zu verbergen lohnen würde. Sie haben auch Kenntnis darüber, dass Hadass lebt. Ich hoffe sehr, dass Sie diese Information dazu nutzen können, einen Teil der Last von Ihrem Gewissen genommen zu spüren. Es war nicht sicher, ob wir sie ins Leben zurückholen können, doch es gelang. Draco hat es geschafft, dieser wundervollen Frau ein lebenslanges Leid zuzufügen. Hadass wird nie eigene Kinder haben können, so bestialisch hat er sich an ihr vergangen...und sie muss ständig ertragen, die Male seiner Zähne an ihrem Unterleib zu sehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Sie wirklich berührt darüber zu hören, da ich weiß, dass Sie Grausamkeiten anderes beurteilen, als ich es tue. Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich mit dem Lucius Malfoy der mir schreibt und mich Freundin nennt, nicht mit dem Mann in Einklang bringen kann, den ich bisher kannte.

Und nun sitze ich hier und schreibe Ihnen in dem Wissen, dass ich Ihnen soviel schulde, wie ich unmöglich wieder gut machen kann.

Jeder einzelne von Severus Briefen zeigt mir, wie unerträglich die Situation auch für ihn ist.

Er will, dass ich ihn vergesse...er will, dass ich mit einem Mann in Urlaub fahre, von dem er weiß, dass er mich liebt und von dem er ebenfalls weiß, dass ich ihn attraktiv finde. Es gibt eine Vereinbarung zwischen uns, uns selbst nicht vorzuenthalten mit einem anderen Partner intim zu werden - aber es gab auch die Vereinbarung, es uns gegenseitig zu erzählen. Er hat es nicht getan...und das schmerzt mich mehr, als sein Wunsch, den Prozess vor mir geheim zu halten.

Ich weiß, dass er diesen Prozess eigentlich nicht will. Und seine Befürchtung, dass das Urteil diesmal noch härter ausfallen könnte, macht mir nicht nur Angst, sondern sie erfasst mein Herz und quetscht es langsam zu Brei.

Er will einen Abschied von mir, um mir nicht länger weh zu tun.

Es ist egal was passiert - ich werde alles ertragen, aber er darf mich nicht belügen.

Ich kann ihm nicht schreiben, bevor er mir nicht schreibt. Ich muss wissen, wie er sich entscheidet. Doch welchen Brief von ihm ich auch erhalten werde, ich danke Ihnen unendlich, dass Sie mir die Wahrheit mitgeteilt haben.

Ich werde nicht zusehen, wie er sich durch Lügen noch weiter von mir entfernt - ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm jetzt gegenüberstehen und die Wahrheit in seinen Augen sehen. Vielleicht wird es möglich sein...ich hoffe, es wird möglich sein.

Ihre dankbare Hermine Granger


	185. Chapter 185

_Achtung: Kapitel 184 und 185 sind gleichzeitig online gegangen._

* * *

**Kapitel 185**

* * *

23. November, Malfoy Island, Malfoy Manor 

Wehrte Freundin,

Ihre Offenheit schockiert mich trotz der vorangegangenen Ereignisse. Ich kannte meinen Sohn besser als gut war und möchte, auch wenn es feige erscheinen mag, über die Vergangenheit den Mantel des Schweigens legen.  
Meine Frau behalte ich, mit Severus' Hilfe, im Auge.  
Ich weiß natürlich nicht, was Severus Ihnen über uns beide, ihn und mich, erzählt oder geschrieben hat, aber sicher vermuten Sie nun mehr, als es tatsächlich zu entdecken gibt. Unsere seltenen, gemeinsamen Spiele sind ein Überbleibsel unserer Schulzeit. Unsere letzten Aktivitäten in diesem Zusammenhang liegen Wochen zurück und bezogen sich auch nicht auf uns gegenseitig, sondern lediglich auf ein gemeinsames Ziel.  
Mir erscheint es oft so, daß es Severus selbst gar nicht bewußt ist, daß er sich der Berührung durch andere Menschen auf unbewußte, und doch zugleich so geschickte Weise, entzieht, daß sich ein ungesunder und schmerzhafter Mangel in ihm aufbaut, so daß ihn hin und wieder doch - ich würde fast behaupten, außerhalb seiner Kontrolle - die plötzliche Notwendigkeit einer solchen Berührung überfällt und er ihr dann unmittelbar Tribut zollen muß. Ich habe ein, wie ich glaube, sehr feines Gespür dafür entwickelt, wehrte Freundin, dann in Reichweite zu sein und ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Was seine Meinung von mir betrifft, muß ich Sie in Ihrem Bedauern korrigieren. Er bringt mir offenbar weit mehr – und in wichtigeren Dingen! - Vertrauen entgegen, als mir bisher bewußt war. Ich hatte es stets gehofft, doch es nun in Tinte auf Briefpapier von seiner Hand zu lesen, war erstaunlich.

Nicht das war es, was mich an seinen Zeilen aufgewühlt hat, sondern die Tatsache, daß Hadass Snape nicht dort ist, wo ich sie vermutete... daß sie lebt...

Und was das Lügen betrifft, so habe ich selbst die Feststellung gemacht, daß er eigentlich stets die Wahrheit sagt - wenn er die Wahrheit nicht sagen möchte, schweigt er stattdessen lieber.  
Es gab nur einen Menschen – wobei Sie ihn schwerlich einen Menschen nennen würden - den er bewußt belogen hat. Aber das ist Geschichte.  
Und da ich denke, daß sowohl der Versuch, Sie für die Dauer des Prozesses außer Landes zu bringen, indem er Ihnen einen Urlaub schmackhaft macht, als auch die unwahren Behauptungen an anderen Stellen in seinen nicht abgeschickten Briefen auch ihm als Lüge erkennbar waren - und daß das der Grund ist, warum ich sie in dem Korb gefunden habe. Nicht abgeschickt. Abgebrochen. Zerknüllt und fortgeworfen...  
Er schweigt lieber...  
Ich habe ihn heute gefragt, ob er an Mr. Potter geschrieben hat.  
Er hat es verneint.  
Und ich glaube ihm.  
Warten Sie einfach ab und sehen Sie dann, was kommt.  
Ich weiß nur, daß er irgendetwas vorbereitet. Doch selbst ich kann nicht sagen, was es ist.  
Fakt ist, daß er den Prozess in der Tat nicht will - jedenfalls nicht für sich. Fakt ist aber auch, daß es nicht in seiner Entscheidung liegt, ob er vor Gericht erscheinen wird oder nicht. Sie brauchen nur das Siegel von ihm zu lösen und er muß die Insel verlassen, oder uns alle hier mit dem vernichten, was innerhalb kürzester Zeit aus ihm würde.  
Hoffentlich wird dem Ministerium nie bewußt, wieviel stiller, einfacher und leichter zu erklären diese Möglichkeit zur Vernichtung der Insel wäre, als zu versuchen uns in spektakulären Feuern zu verbrennen.

Hochachtungsvoll  
Lucius Malfoy


	186. Chapter 186

**Kapitel 186**

* * *

**Zwischenszene**

* * *

Sie standen sich gegenüber und sagten beide kein Wort. Sie spürten, daß etwas zwischen ihnen anders war als sonst. Ihre erste Regung wäre normalerweise gewesen, sich wenigstens zu umarmen, aber sie standen einfach nur voreinander, bis er plötzlich seine Arme vor sich verschränkte, auf eine Weise, wie Hermine es das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, als er in Hogwarts im Klassenzimmer vor ihr gestanden hatte.

Und erst in dieser Situation, Jahre später, begriff sie, daß er mit dieser Geste nicht Arroganz zum Ausdruck brachte, sondern sich abschottete.

Er räusperte sich und sah sich dann im Raum um.

Das Feuer brannte friedlich vor sich hin und auf den Tischen waren die Zutaten bereit für Versuchsreihen, die der Zaubertrankmeister vorbereitet hatte, als er das letzte Mal hiergewesen war.

„Gut, dann laß uns mit dem Unterricht anfangen.", begann er ruhig.

Hermine sah ihn an, als habe er in einer fremden Sprache geredet.

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie fassungslos.

Er löste seine Arme und ging zu einem der Tische. Griff dort nach diversen bereitgestellten Tiegeln und begann zu erklären.

„Wir werden uns heute der Zubereitung eines Trankes widmen, der es dir bei deiner Arbeit als Medihexe ermöglichen wird, über einen unnatürlich langen Zeitraum ohne Schlaf auskommen zu können, damit du zum Beispiel einen Patienten unter Beobachtung halten kannst. Welche Zutaten würdest du..."

„Severus?", versuchte sie, ihn zu unterbrechen.

„...einem Trank beimischen, der..."

„Severus!", sie wurde eindringlicher.

„...nicht nur das natürliche Schlafbedürfnis..."

„Severus!!!", sie berührte ihn am Arm und wollte ihn dadurch dazu bringen, daß er sich zu ihr umwandte, aber er sah sie nicht einmal an und sprach langsam und ruhig weiter.

„...außer Kraft setzt, sondern es obendrein verhindert..."

„Schön, zu erfahren, daß du lebst.", sagte sie kalt und wandte sich von ihm ab.

Er verstummte.

Die Stille, die nur von dem Knistern des Feuers durchbrochen wurde, lastete bleischwer auf beiden, aber es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis Hermine sich aufraffen konnte, sie zu durchbrechen.

„Hast du mir nicht das eine oder andere zu sagen, das nichts mit Unterricht zu tun hat, Severus?", fragte sie leise.

Er wandte sich nicht um, tat aber auch nichts mehr mit den Zutaten, sondern stand einfach nur da.

Als er zu sprechen begann, war seine Stimme für einige Worte etwas heiser, bevor sie wieder die übliche Kraft hatte und er ihr kühl erwiderte.

„Zuviel, um es jetzt hier zu erläutern. Ich werde dir schreiben."

Hermine antwortete ohne zu zögern: „Schreiben...wir können uns immer schreiben, Severus, aber wir haben nur selten die Gelegenheit, von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu sprechen. Was ist geschehen!?"

„Diverse Dinge, Hermine, die zu komplex sind. Ich könnte dir jetzt nur Fragmente erzählen, die ein falsches Bild vom Ganzen ergäben. Deshalb möchte ich es lieber schreiben."

"Das hättest du gestern schon tun können."

„Ich hätte...", er verstummte erneut, als ihm die Bedeutung ihrer Worte bewußt wurden und wandte sich verwundert zu ihr um. Sein ganzes Gesicht war erfüllt von Misstrauen.

„Woher weißt du...? Ah... Malfoy..." er legte sich kurz die Hand an die Stirn, als habe er Kopfschmerzen.

„Habt ihr beide jetzt plötzlich beschlossen, daß ihr euch leiden könnt und euch vertraut?", fragte er mit einer Bissigkeit, die Hermine weh tat.

„Und wenn es so wäre?", fragte sie fordernd, "du selbst hast mich in diese Lage gebracht, dem Mann vertrauen zu müssen, der mich vom ersten Augenblick an verachtet hat. Aber er hat sich verändert...oder er schauspielert verdammt gut. Er hat mir auf meinen besorgten Brief geantwortet. Wenn du mir nicht schreibst, muss ich mir eben jemanden suchen, der mir meine Angst um dich nimmt. Und wenn das heißt, dass ich mit Lucius Malfoy Briefe austausche, dann ist das kein leichter Weg für mich gewesen. Ich musste lernen, ihm zu vertrauen. Du vertraust ihm doch auch, oder?"

„Er schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte ungehalten: „Meistens."

„Ich weiß, Severus. Dein Leben würdest du ihm anvertrauen, nicht aber deine Geldbörse..."

Severus' Augen wurden groß und er starrte sie fassungslos an. Dann konnte man ihm regelrecht dabei zusehen, wie er die Situation im Geiste durchspielte und an einer Stelle seiner Gedanken ließ er abrupt die Schultern sinken und stöhnte genervt auf.

„Dieser verfluchte... Was hat er dir noch alles erzählt?", fragte er, als sei dies ein Verhör.

Hermines Stimme klang resigniert: "Ich weiß, wie das Foto entstanden ist, das mich in der Zeitung fast zu Tode erschrocken hat."

Severus nickte betäubt: „Was noch?", fragte er.

„Einiges"

„Was noch?!"

Hermine ging zu ihm und sah ihm dabei direkt in die Augen.

„So nicht, Severus. Du erzählst nichts, dann werde ich es auch nicht weiter tun."

Sie wandte sich den Tischen zu.

„Lass uns anfangen. Was ist das für ein Trank, den ich heute lernen soll? Er soll die Wachzeiten verlängern?"

Hermine hatte gehofft, er würde auf die Weiterführung des Gesprächs drängen, aber völlig ungläubig nahm sie zur Kenntnis, wie er ihre Herausforderung dazu benutzte, dem Gespräch nun aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie wusste, dass ihm tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, doch im Moment begab er sich in die Rolle des Lehrers und schaltete den Mann, der sie liebte, einfach aus, als wäre auch dies nur eine auswechselbare Rolle.

Er hatte nur kurz gezögert, wandte sich dann auch dem Tisch zu und gemeinsam gingen sie die Zutaten durch, diskutierten in bedrückt kühler Weise über die Möglichkeiten.

Hermine beobachtete ihn dabei hin und wieder heimlich von der Seite und konnte kaum glauben, daß er die Ruhe aufbrachte, jetzt mit ihr den Unterricht abzuhalten. Andererseits war sie nicht minder aufgebracht und schaffte es ebenfalls...

Über zwei Stunden arbeiteten sie so Hand in Hand ohne auch nur einen Satz zu sprechen, der nicht zum Unterricht gehört hätte.

Malfoy hatte Recht behalten. Er log sie nicht an. Er sagte einfach gar nichts. Wissend, sehend, fühlend, daß da so viel Unausgesprochenes zwischen ihnen war, machte dies sie beinahe noch wütender, als sie es ohnehin schon gewesen war.

Doch noch während sie genau diesen Gedanken nachging, stützte er sich plötzlich mit dem Rücken zu ihr so hart mit durchgedrückten Armen nach vorne auf dem Tisch vor ihm ab, daß dabei einer der Tiegel umgestoßen wurden. Das Pulver das darin war, kippte zum Teil aus, aber er reagierte nicht darauf. Er ließ den Kopf zwischen den Schultern nach vorne hängen.

„Ok, du hast gewonnen. Ich kann das nicht..." preßte er giftig hervor. Wobei seine Haltung – im Gegensatz zu seinen Worten, deutlich ausdrückte, daß seine Wut eher sich selbst galt, als ihr.

Er wandte sich mit einem Ruck, der dem in Hogwarts gefürchteten Zaubertranklehrer zur Ehre gereicht hätte, um und funkelte sie an.

„Wenn du bereits durch Malfoy wußtest, daß das Bild gefälscht war, warum dann jetzt dein Vorwurf, daß ich dich darüber nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt habe?"

Auch Hermine verschränkte die Arme.

„Weil DU es nicht gewusst hast und davon ausgehen musstest, dass ich das Bild für echt halte. Selbst wenn es keinen Beweis für deinen Tod gab, konnte man durch das Bild zumindest davon ausgehen, dass dir etwas zugestoßen ist.", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht wusste? Dass Malfoy mir nicht längst von dem berichtet hat, was er dich hat wissen lassen?" Leichter Triumph lag in seiner Stimme, aber davon ließ Hermine sich nicht beeindrucken.

„Das bezweifle ich doch stark"

Das Misstrauen kehrte in seinen Blick zurück.

„Warum?"

Hermine zögerte.

„Weil er mir gegenüber sehr offen war und es mir gesagt hätte."

Snape beugte sich in einer leicht bedrohlich wirkenden Haltung ein wenig nach vorne.

„Weil er es dir gesagt hätte? Hermine! Du sprichst von Lucius Malfoy! Wie kommst du auf die Idee, daß er davor zurückschrecken würde, es mir zu erzählen und uns dadurch gegeneinander auszuspielen?"

Jetzt wurde Hermine ein wenig unsicher, aber sie wagte die Flucht nach vorne.

„Der Gedanke, dass er uns gegeneinander ausspielen könnte, war meine erste Sorge. Er hat hinter deinem Rücken agiert und mich Dinge wissen lassen, von denen ihm klar war, dass ich sie wissen müsste - dass sie mich etwas angehen, Severus! Und nun frage ich dich, hat er dir davon erzählt, dass er mir diese Dinge anvertraute?"

Die Bedrohlichkeit in der Haltung des Zaubertrankmeisters verschwand augenblicklich, als er ganz abrupt seinen Blick von ihr löste und urplötzlich einen Tisch schräg hinter ihr fixierte, während er überaus unwillig ein gepreßtes „Nein" von sich gab.

„Gut!" knallte Hermines Stimme durch die Sphäre. „Dann hätten wir diesen Punkt ja wohl geklärt. Aber nun wird es Zeit, dass wir uns nicht länger darum kümmern, was uns durch einen dritten zugetragen wurde, sondern selbst miteinander reden. Du hat gesagt, dass so viel geschehen ist, dass du es hier nur bruchstückhaft wiedergeben könntest, aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass wir hier genug Zeit bekommen, so dass du es wenigstens versuchen kannst. Also sprich endlich mit mir!"

Er sah sie jetzt widerwillig – und dennoch von ihrem Temperament beeindruckt - wieder an, und nahm ihre Wut seufzend zur Kenntnis. Sie wollte, dass er ihr berichtete, was sich ereignet hatte, und er gab ihr nach.

„Am Montag beginnt ein neuer Prozess gegen mich. Man greift das alte Verfahren wieder auf und geht alles noch einmal durch. Ich selbst werde allerdings erst am elften Dezember dazugeholt. Das ganze wird im Geheimen ablaufen und ich habe keine Ahnung, was es bringen soll oder wird, denn wenn es im Geheimen läuft, kann es kaum sein, um die Bevölkerung milde zu stimmen."

„Ich verstehe, dass die Neuaufnahme des Prozesses dich sehr tief trifft, dennoch verstehe ich nicht, warum es so schwer für dich ist, mir davon zu erzählen. Wir wussten, dass es eines Tages vielleicht so kommen würde. Es ist eine neue Aufgabe, der du dich stellen musst, von der niemand weiß, wie sie ausgehen wird...aber es war nicht kompliziert, mir davon zu berichten..."

Er löste seine Arme und rieb sich einmal müde durchs Gesicht, bevor er sich mit den durchgedrückten Armen an der Kante des Tisches abstützte, an den er jetzt rückwärts gelehnt stand.

„Kompliziert sind die Gedankengänge, die ich dazu habe und die ich bislang noch nicht sortieren konnte. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich darauf reagieren soll, wobei es eigentlich nicht in meiner Entscheidung liegt, wie es geschehen wird. Aber ich weiß vor allem nicht, was der Zweck des Ganzen sein soll. Ich bin verunsichert durch diese Geheimhaltung. Ich kann den Grund nicht erkennen, warum sie es jetzt plötzlich machen wollen. Ich weiß nicht, wer dahintersteckt. Es muß einen konkreten Grund für ihr Vorgehen geben."

„ Ich dachte, wir seien an einem Punkt, an dem wir unsere Gedanken miteinander teilen. Warum muss ich dich erst so massiv bedrängen, bis du mir deine Ängste mitteilst?", fragte Hermine und sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

„Weil ich dich nicht dabei haben will!", fauchte er plötzlich wieder laut. „Weil ich dich am liebsten außer Landes bringen lassen möchte! Weil ich Sorge habe, daß sie in diesem Prozess hervorbringen, daß du in der gesamten Zeit auf meiner Seite gestanden hast und man dir daraus einen Strick drehen wird!"

Hermines Augen brannten plötzlich, als sie ihn so wütend und zugleich verzweifelt vor sich sah. Sie räusperte sich, damit ihre Stimme fester klang, als sie selbst sich fühlte. „Ob ich dieses Risiko eingehe, Severus, ist ganz allein meine Entscheidung."

„Ist es NICHT!", brüllte er sie an und sprang dabei aus seiner angelehnten Position hoch, um mit großen Schritten im Raum auf und ab zu gehen.

„Wie bitte?", Hermine glaubte, ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können. „Doch", erklärte sie „es IST meine Entscheidung. Ich gehöre zu dir und werde für uns beide einstehen."

Er blieb stehen und sah sie so bestimmt und kühl an, dass sie augenblicklich fröstelte.

„Nein, Hermine. Diese Entscheidung lasse ich dich nicht fällen. Wir werden aufhören, uns zu schreiben und ich werde Harry bitten, dich aus der ganzen Sache herauszuhalten. Diese skurrile Beziehung, die wir da zueinander haben, muß aufhören. Und sie wird aufhören. Ich habe es geschafft, die magische Ehe zwischen Hadass und mir aufzulösen – es muss auch einen Weg geben, die Meisterverbindung zu beenden. Ich habe das Feuer bereits darum gebeten, aber bislang hat es mein Anliegen verneint. Ich gedenke allerdings nicht, mich davon nachhaltig beeindrucken zu lassen und werde all dem, was zwischen uns ist, ein Ende setzen. Dein letzter Brief hat mir überdeutlich gezeigt, wie sehr du dich veränderst unter all diesem Druck und all dem, was du tun mußtest. Daß du dich bei diesen Zwillingsschwestern so entschieden hast, wie es dir dein Herz gesagt hat, war beruhigend, denn es zeigte, daß dein Herz noch so funktioniert, wie es das tun soll – aber wer weiß, wie lange das noch so sein wird, Hermine? Und ich kann sehen, lesen, hören und fühlen, wie grauenhaft all das für dich ist. Ich ziehe vorher für uns die Notbremse und genau das ist es, was ich dir nicht einfach so in einigen wenigen Sätzen sagen konnte. Ich beende unser Verbindung."

Hermines Stimme klang so entschieden wie die seine, als sie erwiderte: "Du hast kein Recht diese Entscheidung für uns beide zu fällen. Ich weiß, dass ich Dinge tun muss, die ich eigentlich nicht tun möchte - auch in Zukunft. Ich bin dein Legat, aber ich habe auch Entscheidungen zu treffen, die ich ganz alleine verantworten muss. Diese Aufgaben machen mir Angst, aber ich habe diese Verantwortung nun einmal zu tragen. Ich habe diese Entscheidung bereits vor Wochen getroffen, Severus. Ich gehöre zu dir. Ich habe das Mal - du wirst es mir schon gewaltsam nehmen müssen, wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich als die deine erkennbar bin!"

Als er nicht darauf reagierte, sondern sie nur weiterhin kalt ansah, wurde ihre Stimme schwankend, dennoch sprach sie weiter: "Du magst die Macht darüber haben, dich von mir abzuwenden. Aber die Macht, dich zu lieben und alles dafür zu tun, was mir in den Sinn kommt, liegt ausschließlich bei mir. Und wage es nie wieder, mir das abzusprechen. Du brauchst mich genauso, wie ich dich brauche. Körperlich und seelisch."

„Ich brauche dich nicht.", erwiderte er sofort.

Hermines Augen füllten sich jetzt unwillkürlich mit Tränen.

Sie biss sich heftig auf die Lippe, um sie zurückzuhalten, aber als sie spürte,wie eine Träne über ihre Wangen lief, versuchte sie verzweifelt ihre Trauer in Wut umzuwandeln.

"Du willst mir weh tun, um mich von dir zu stoßen? Deine Worte sind für mich so eindeutig als Lüge erkennbar, dass sie allein nicht ausreichen werden."

Ihre Tränen schienen auf ihn keinen Eindruck zu machen, und seine Stimme klang noch eine Spur kälter, als er sagte: "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du in deine Welt zurückkehren kannst, als hätte es die Verbindung zwischen uns nie gegeben. Du sollst keinen Schmerz mehr spüren."

Hermine spürte nichts mehr, nur dass er ihr entglitt, spürte sie so deutlich, dass sie, von ihrer hilflosen Wut übermannt, völlig instinktiv handelte.

Er wich ihrem Blick jetzt nicht mehr aus, sondern zeigte mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, daß er meinte, was er gesagt hatte. Hermine holte aus und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Ihr erster Impuls war, nun soweit vor ihm zurückzuweichen, dass er sie nicht ohne weiteres erreichen konnte. Doch der Wunsch sich ihm jetzt zu stellen und ihm nicht die Chance zu geben, sich einfach zurückzuziehen war so groß, dass sie alles in Kauf nahm - egal, wie seine Reaktion aussehen würde und so blieb sie nur eine Armeslänge von ihm entfernt stehen.

Eine Zeit lang erfüllte nur ihr heftiges Atmen den Raum, von dem ihr selbst klar war, dass es genau so klang, wie wenn sie sexuell mit ihm vereint war. Eine Mischung aus Erregung und angespannter Erwartung war daraus zu hören. Auch er schien diesen Vergleich zu ziehen und seine Atmung war ebenfalls alles andere als ruhig. Er schlucke und schnappte einmal nach Luft, bevor er sich schließlich wieder gefangen hatte.

Als er immer noch tatenlos vor ihr stand, schlüpften ihr die Worte aus dem Mund, von denen sie wusste, dass sie sie besser für sich behielt: "Du sagst, dass du mich nicht brauchst. Es stimmt wohl, denn du hast ja Malfoy. Er ist immer da, wenn du in Not bist. Er ist da, wenn du einen Freund brauchst...und er ist da, wenn du körperliche Nähe brauchst," spie sie ihm herausfordernd ins Gesicht.

Das schien ihn noch härter getroffen zu haben, als die Ohrfeige.

Seine Augen verengten sich zu den für ihn so typischen Schlitzen.

„Was... willst du damit sagen?"

In Zeitlupentempo verschränkte er wieder die Arme vor sich, als wolle er sich selbst von etwas abhalten. Diesmal wurden die Gelenke der oben aufliegenden Finger weiß, so hart lag seine Hand auf dem Oberarm des anderen Armes auf.

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich damit sagen will! Dass du mit ihm schläfst – ausgerechnet mit... mit ihm!"

Severus wurde blass:„Wie kommst du darauf? Hat er dir das geschrieben", fragte er, obwohl es so offensichtlich war, daß leugnen zwecklos war.

„Oh bitte, Severus, tu das nicht... es ist schlimm genug, dass du es mir nicht gesagt hast, aber jetzt so zu tun, als wäre nichts, setzt dem Ganzen die Krone auf."

„WAS SOLL DAS?!" schrie er plötzlich. „Glaubst du wirklich, daß ich eine Beziehung zu Malfoy habe?!" Sein Entsetzen war echt und Hermines Wut geriet ein wenig ins Straucheln.

„Hast du?", fragte sie kurz.

„NEIN!!!"

„Wart ihr in den letzten Tagen miteinander im Bett?", fragte sie weiter und mit dieser Frage traf sie offenbar wieder ins Zentrum.

„J...ja – HIMMEL, Hermine, woher weißt du das? Das wird er dir doch wohl kaum geschrieben haben?!" Sein Gesichtsausdruck war Verwirrung pur.

Hermine gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich.

„Geschrieben? Nein, du müsstest wissen, dass Malfoy viel subtiler vorgeht – er hat es mir mit Ton und in Farbe in seinem Kristallarium geschickt."

„WAS??!" Pures Entsetzen lag in Severus' Augen. „Er hat WAS getan?!"

Er wandte sich von Hermine ab und war offenbar so schockiert, daß es Hermine nun schon fast wieder unnormal vor kam.

„W...was genau, hast du gesehen?"

Hermine dachte nach, was genau sich in den Bildern des Kristallariums abgespielt hatte.

„Ich sah, wie ihr euch nach eurem Was-auch-immer und nach der Dusche in der Küche beim Kaffeemachen getroffen habt. Das hat völlig ausgereicht, um sich den Rest zusammenzureimen."

Trotz der unangenehmen Situation schien er erleichtert.

„Hermine – es ist lange her, daß ich mit ihm zusammen war."

„Darum geht es nicht. Es ging darum, dass ihr kürzlich miteinander im Bett wart. Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass es in Ordnung ist, Sex mit anderen zu haben. Aber wir haben uns versprochen, dass wir es nie im Geheimen tun werden." Jetzt endlich konnte man die Enttäuschung die sie fühlte, in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Hermine..." er sprach jetzt wieder fast ruhig, wenn auch ein wenig zu eindringlich. „Ich hatte doch noch gar keine Gelegenheit, es dir zu sagen."

„Severus..." jetzt war es an, ihr, seinem Blick auszuweichen. „Ich bin zum einen nicht sicher, ob ich dir glauben kann, daß du es mir gesagt hättest und zum anderen geht es eigentlich nicht einmal darum, ob du es getan hättest. Es geht mir darum, dass du zu Malfoy offenbar ein sehr viel intensiveres Verhältnis hast, als du mich je hast wissen lassen."

„Was meinst du mit ‚intensiv', Hermine?"

„Ihr seid mehr als nur Freunde – er hält dich, liebkost dich, streichelt dich, wenn er es möchte und wenn er glaubt, dass du es brauchst. Und da du es annimmst, scheint diese Notwendigkeit zu bestehen. Er hat damit ziemlich viel Macht über dich. Du weißt, dass ich noch vor einigen Tagen glaubte, Macht sei das einzige, was für Lucius Malfoy zählt. Mit deiner Unbedachtheit, ihn mit den angefangenen Briefen in deinem Büro allein zu lassen, hast du ihm soviel Macht über dich, mich, Hadass und viele Menschen mehr gegeben, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte, als ihm eine Freundin zu werden, um nicht seinen Hassgefühlen auf mich die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen und uns zu schaden. Kannst du erahnen, welches Gefühl das in mir auslöst? Ich weiß, dass er dich jederzeit erreichen kann, in dich dringen kann...in deinen Geist...und in deinen Körper...Herrgott! Ich bete, dass er der ist, der er vorgibt zu sein. Ich hoffe, dass er dein Freund ist - und ich hoffe, dass seine Worte, wenn er mich mit Freundin anspricht ebenfalls ehrlich gemeint sind. Falls nicht, sind wir alle in großer Gefahr!"

Severus ließ den Kopf in seine Hände sinken und seine Körperhaltung drückte aus, welch schwere Last sie mit ihren Worten auf ihn gebürdet hatte.

"Severus, es war ein Fehler, dass ich ihm versprach, dir nicht davon zu berichten, dass er mir das Kristallarium schickte - dass er mir von den Briefen erzählte. Aber ich schrieb ihm, dass das Wichtigste sei, dass du und ich uns nicht gegenseitig anlügen. Vielleicht ist dies der ultimative Test, ob er uns beiden ein wahrer Freund ist - wenn er es ist, dann wird er verstehen, warum ich es dir sagen musste - warum ich dir nichts vorenthalten darf. Ich werde ihm schreiben und es ihm erklären. Du und ich müssen ehrlich zueinander sein, nur auf diese Weise können wir uns gegenseitig schützen! Nicht, indem wir uns wichtige Dinge verschweigen, nur weil wir wissen, dass sie den anderen belasten werden. Manchmal tun die Wahrheiten verdammt weh - dein Verhältnis zu Malfoy ist eine dieser Wahrheiten, die mir ein Loch ins Herz gebrannt hat. Es wäre zu früh...viel zu früh, zu sagen, dass diese Wunde bereits vernarbt. Und es ist mit Sicherheit einer der großen Gründe, warum ich dir diesen verzweifelten Brief schrieb. Als dein Legat bin ich Gefahren ausgesetzt, die ich einzugehen bereit bin. Aber keine Furie, die mir die Augen auskratzen will, kann mir mehr Schmerz bereiten, als du, wenn du mir etwas vorenthältst. Und nun frage ich dich, willst du die Verbindung zwischen uns wirklich auflösen? Wir beide wissen, dass es auf lange Sicht keine Entscheidung des Feuers sein wird", Hermine sah kurz auf die Flammen, die zu all dem keine Meinung zu haben schienen - das Feuer schien auch auf diese Bemerkung nicht reagieren zu wollen, "wenn du mich nicht mehr unterrichten willst, dann werde ich kaum etwas dagegen unternehmen können. Wenn du mich nicht mehr berühren möchtest, dann werde ich dein Zurückweichen nicht verhindern können. Wenn du mir das Mal nehmen willst, werde ich dem Schmerz nicht ausweichen können. Ich hatte Unrecht, als ich dir sagte, dass ich etwas zu entscheiden hätte. Es ist allein DEINE Entscheidung, der ich mich beugen muss. Sage mir, wenn du sie getroffen hast - gewähre mir wenigstens die Gnade, vorgewarnt zu sein. Um mehr möchte ich dich nicht bitten."

Er hatte, während sie gesprochen hatte, den Kopf gehoben und seine Miene drückte jetzt eine Verzweiflung aus, die sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Er stellte nur eine einzige Frage, als sei er zu mehr nicht fähig: "Warum?"

Irritiert erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

"Warum liebst du mich?", rang er sich endlich dazu durch, seiner tiefen Emotion Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Sie begriff, dass er mit dieser Frage alle Schuld zusammenfasste, die er ihr angetan hatte - all den Schmerz und die Angst, die sie wegen ihm, und um ihn ausgestanden hatte.

Hermine fühlte, wie eine Woge von Wärme sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Sie durchfuhr jeden Winkel und überschwemmte ihr Herz und ihren Bauch mit einer Intensität, die ihr die Sprache verschlug.

Statt eine Antwort zu geben, machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und griff vorsichtig nach seiner Hand.

Er ließ die Haarsträhne, die ihm vor die Augen gefallen war, wie einen Schleier eine Hälfte seines Gesichtes bedecken. Es war fast so, als müsse er sich vor dem warmen Glanz ihrer Augen zumindest teilweise schützen, weil er ihn sonst vernichten würde.

Behutsam legte sie seine Hand auf ihre Brust, so dass er ihren kräftigen Herzschlag spüren konnte. Als einige Sekunden verstrichen waren, führte sie seine Hand an ihren Bauch, der sich bei seiner Androhung ihre Verbindung zu lösen, krampfhaft zusammengezogen hatte und sich nun unter der Wärme seine Handfläche wieder etwas entspannte. Zuletzt legte sie seine Finger an ihren Mund und küsste sie sachte, ehe sie seine Hand wieder freigab.

"Weil DU es bist, der all dies überhaupt fühlen lässt. Weil ohne dich mein Herz nicht zu schlagen bräuchte. Weil ohne dich mein Körper nur eine leere Hülle wäre. Weil mein Mund kein Wort über wahre Liebe sprechen könnte, wenn es dich nicht gäbe. Das sind Erklärungen, die, selbst wenn sie ausgesprochen werden, dennoch unwahrhaftig wirken. Es ist das Gefühl, Severus - nur das Gefühl, das dir diese Frage beantworten könnte. Daher hoffe ich, dass du es zumindest ein Stück weit fühlen konntest, dass ich dich liebe - auch wenn du mich verlässt, wird sich das Gefühl nicht ändern. Ich wollte nur, dass du dies weißt."

Als würde das Gefühl, von dem sie sprach, noch immer in seiner Hand pulsieren, sah er darauf und beugte seine Finger langsam zur Faust, um es festzuhalten.

Und während er seine Hand fasziniert betrachtete, erklärte er leise: „Ich verspreche dir, daß ich unsere Verbindung nicht lösen werde, solange du es nicht möchtest. Ich fürchte, egal wie sehr ich es vom Kopf her wollte, daß ich es ohnehin, ganz gleich was ich behauptet habe, gar nicht könnte, selbst wenn ich alle Selbstdisziplin aufbrächte, die möglich wäre. Ich kann ebenso spüren, wie deine Liebe mich durchströmt, und ich bin egoistisch genug, darauf nicht verzichten zu wollen. Aber genau dieser Egoismus ist es, der dich vielleicht ins Kreuzfeuer des Ministeriums führen könnte. Ich möchte nicht zusehen, wie sie dich verurteilen, weil du mich liebst. Aber wie könnte ich es verhindern, wenn sie dich vor Gericht zerren? Ich bin ja nicht einmal in der Lage, meine eigene Verhandlung zu verhindern."

Er hob den Blick und sah sie wieder an.

„Du musst für eine Zeit lang untertauchen, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, dich aus alle dem rauszuhalten. Mach einen Urlaub und nimm Thomas mit, es wäre mir eine Erleichterung zu hören, dass er auf dich acht gibt."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, ich werde nicht gehen während deine Verhandlung läuft. Glaubst du, ich könnte auch nur eine ruhige Minute finden? Ich muss hierbleiben und ich werde mich all dem stellen - genau wie du. Du sollst mich spüren können - ich will, dass du dir sicher sein kannst, dass ich in jeder Sekunde in Gedanken bei dir bin."

Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihm, als er erkannte, dass er sie nicht würde umstimmen können. Er löste die Faust und zog sie in seine Arme. Seine Nase vergrub er in ihrem Haar und schloss genießend die Augen, als er den Duft einatmete, den er noch vor ein paar Minuten bereit gewesen war, für immer aufzugeben.

Hermine löste sich soweit von ihm, dass sie den Kopf heben konnte und im Stande war, seine Lippen mit den ihren zu berühren. Sie tat es zaghaft, und erkundete das Gefühl, ihn zu küssen, in dem Gedanken, dass Lucius Malfoy noch vor kurzem die selben Lippen berührt hatte.

Einen Moment lang durchfuhr sie ein eifersüchtiger Blitz, doch dies war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Gefühl, als Severus den Kuss zu einem besitzergreifenden Spiel verwandelte, das ihr den Atem raubte.

Es war egal, ob er Lucius ebenso verführt hatte und sich hatte verführen lassen, denn er hatte es nicht geleugnet. Er hatte nicht so getan, als sei es gegen seinen eigentlichen Willen geschehen und Hermine wusste, dass es wieder geschehen konnte. Doch was für sie zählte war die Tatsache, dass er nur sie liebte. Er würde die Verbindung nicht lösen - er hatte es ihr versprochen. Was jetzt noch kommen würde, lag im Dunkeln. Doch keiner von ihnen würde allein durch diese Dunkelheit gehen müssen.

Fast schon fragend schob Severus seine Hand unter den Gürtel ihrer Robe. Sie beantwortete seine Frage still, indem sie ihm half, ihn zu lösen.

Jede seiner Berührungen erfolgte langsam und vorsichtig. Hermine kam sich fast vor, als erforsche er sie zum ersten mal. Sie hielt den Atem an, als er ihre Brüste umfasste und seine Daumen über ihre harten Brustwarzen rieb. Als hätte sie Angst, dass das Feuer zu dem Schluss gelangte, die Lehrstunden und die Aussprache hätte schon lange genug gedauert, schlang Hermine ein Bein um Severus Hüfte, als könne sie damit verhindern, dass sie vorzeitig getrennt würden. Das Feuer knisterte laut, als habe es ihre Gedanken gelesen - was es vermutlich tatsächlich getan hatte.

Severus griff unter ihren Oberschenkel und hob ihr Bein noch ein Stück weiter an, während er sich gegen ihre Scham presste. Hermine schoss durch den Kopf, dass sie seine Robe mit ihrer Nässe beflecken würde, doch als seine zweite Hand eben jene Nässe erkundete, vergaß sie diese Bedenken und drängte sich noch fester an ihn, als er zwei Finger in sie gleiten ließ.

Als seine Hand genussvoll durch die Spalte rieb, die von ihrem Saft befeuchtet wurde, fragte sie sich im Stillen, ob er es nach dem Zwischenspiel mit Malfoy genoss, als Zeichen ihrer Erregung diese Feuchtigkeit in Hülle und Fülle zu spüren.

Erstaunt bemerkte sie, dass ihre Gedanken ungewöhnlich intensiv begannen, sich die beiden Männer in ihrem gemeinsamen Liebesspiel vorzustellen. Wo war der letzte Funken Eifersucht hin verschwunden, den sie eben noch so deutlich empfunden hatte? Dass die Lust ihre eigenen Gesetze hatte, erfuhr sie nicht zum ersten mal, doch diese schamlos zur eigenen Steigerung ihrer Erregung zu nutzen, ging ihr von mal zu mal tatsächlich leichter von der Hand. Und während Severus seine eigene Robe zu Boden gleiten ließ, sah sie vor sich, wie er den arroganten Lucius Malfoy unter seinen Händen ebenso zum Erbeben gebracht hatte, wie er es nun mit ihr tun würde.

Als er mit einem: "Du bist so wunderbar feucht", in sie eindrang, musste sie sich fast ein Lachen verkneifen. Und er hatte Recht. Sie war feucht. So feucht sogar, dass sie es wagen wollte, ihn noch einmal dazu zu ermuntern, in ihre hintere Öffnung einzudringen. Als er sie behutsam so in Besitz nahm, spürte sie nur pure Lust. Sie hörte ihn Worte flüstern, die sie nicht richtig verstand, so außer Atem war er.

Doch was sie daraus erkennen konnte, war seine wilde Begierde und seine immer noch andauernde Ungläubigkeit darüber, dass sie ihn liebte. Hermine entging nicht, dass er immer wieder über ihre Haut strich, um sich an der Weichheit ihres Frauenkörpers zu erfreuen. Als ihr Stöhnen lauter wurde, griff er nach ihren Brüsten und hielt sie so fest, dass sie im gleichen Moment eine Explosion durch ihren Körper jagen spürte, während er sich ein letztes mal völlig in sie schob und sie gänzlich ausfüllte. Der zeitgleiche Orgasmus schien fast wie ein neues Bündnis, die Dinge gemeinsam erleben zu wollen, und es dauerte eine wohlig lange Zeit, ehe sie sich voneinander lösten. Hermine schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, als sie seinen immer noch ungläubigen, aber jetzt ungemein entspannteren Blick sah.

Sie lagen mittlerweile in der geringstmöglichen Nähe zum Sphärenfeuer, von dem Hermine allerdings vermutete, daß es ihnen auch dann nicht gefährlich würde, wenn sie noch näher herangingen.

"Ich wünschte, du müsstest dies nicht für eine so lange Zeit nur in deiner Erinnerung tragen. Aber ich fürchte, dass wir uns hier vermutlich nicht vor deinem Prozess wieder treffen werden. Du sollst wissen, dass ich es verstehe, wenn du andere körperliche Nähe suchst...solange ich weiß, dass ich es bin, die du liebst", flüsterte sie ihm zu, ehe sie ihn zärtlich küsste.

"Ich liebe nur dich", sagte er, und besiegelte das Gesagte mit einem weitaus innigeren Kuss. Doch dann fühlte sie, an der Art, wie er sie hielt, daß seine Gedanken nicht mehr nur bei ihr waren. Sie sah ihn fragend an und sein Blick war endlich so offen, daß er zeigte, daß er bereit war, zu reden.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung über die Abläufe des Prozesses", begann er. „Ich weiß nicht, ob sie dich holen werden. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie die alte Akte hinzuziehen werden oder ob alles wieder eine neue Farce wird. Und ich... „ er schluckte kurz, bevor er weitersprach, als brauche er Mut, um den Satz zuendezubringen „und ich habe Angst vor dem, was kommen wird, Hermine. Seltsamerweise habe ich weniger Angst vor dem Ergebnis – sondern viel mehr vor dem Ablauf. Ich denke, daß ich mich bei meinem letzten Festland-Aufenthalt ganz gut geschlagen habe, aber werde ich das immer hinbekommen? Ich weiß es nicht... Und wen werden sie gegen mich auffahren?"

Hermine kuschelte sich in seinen Arm, während sie ihm ruhig antwortete: „Ich werde Harry bitten, daß er mich auf dem Laufenden hält, was die Tage bis zu deinem ersten Termin betrifft. Er wird bestimmt eine Möglichkeit finden, herauszubekommen, von wem das ganze ausgeht und was genau das Ministerium plant. Er weiß jetzt, daß man ihm längst nicht in soviel Einblick gewährt, wie er gedacht hatte – und das hat ihn sehr viel vorsichtiger gemacht, was sein Vertrauen in die Ministerialen betrifft."

Snape legte seine Arme enger um Hermine und zog sie noch etwas fester an sich heran.

„Dafür danke ich dir. Auch Lucius will seine Beziehungen spielen lassen. Er war bei dem Feuerangriff schon sehr erfolgreich. Vielleicht klappt es auch diesmal."

Hermine drehte sich in seiner Umarmung so, daß sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Er macht wirklich eine Menge für dich, nicht wahr?"

Snape nickte.

„Das hat er immer getan. Unsere seltsame Beziehung begann bereits in der Schulzeit. Wir haben uns damals Mord und Totschlag angedroht, falls einer von uns über die Sache plaudern würde. Aber es hat nie jemand davon erfahren. Außer Narcissa. Und du jetzt natürlich... Ich kann nicht genau sagen, was es ist. Aber manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als könne er spüren, wenn ich Berührung brauche, und als würde er sich dann so lange in meinem Umfeld aufhalten, bis ich der Versuchung erliege."

Hermine schmunzelte innerlich, als sie daran dachte, daß Malfoy es fast genau so ausgedrückt hatte.

„Allerdings", fuhr Severus fort „hat das, was wir dann tun, recht wenig mit dem zu tun, was du unter Sex verstehst..."

Hermines Augenbrauen hoben sich fragend.

Snape zögerte, bevor er weitersprach.

„Er ist sehr sanft und zärtlich – aber ich weiß, daß er ausschließlich mir gegenüber diese Seite zeigt. Nicht einmal Narcissa bekommt ihn so zu sehen. Er ist von uns beiden der sanfte... der untergebene... Part... Ich bin in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht sein Meister..."

Er beobachtete fasziniert, wie Hermines Mund sich zu einem Kommentar öffnete, sich dann aber doch wieder schloß.

„Möchtest du Details?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Sie überlegte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Nicht jetzt...ich glaube, daß wäre das eine Quentchen Offenheit, das mir heute zuviel wäre..."

Er nickte.

„Gut..."

Er küßte sie sanft auf die Stirn.

„Es tut mir leid, daß ich dir nichts davon erzählt oder geschrieben habe. Du hast Recht, daß wir es anders vereinbart hatten und daß ich sehr entäuscht wäre, wenn du dich nicht daran gehalten hättest. Von daher kann ich dich mehr als gut verstehen. Ich habe meine seltsame Beziehung zu ihm im Laufe all der Jahre als etwas so Selbstverständliches hingenommen, daß die üblichen Zärtlichkeiten die wir austauschen, mir nicht mehr erwähnenswerter vorkommen, als wenn du Harry zur Begrüßung kurz umarmst. Aber das, was jetzt mit ihm war, war deutlich mehr und weit über die Grenze hinaus... Es tut mir leid."

Sie drückte sich noch etwas fester in ihn hinein.

„Ich sagte es bereits, Severus. Schlafe mit ihm, wenn du das möchtest, ich möchte es nur wissen. Das ist alles..."

Er seufzte leise.

„Wir planen diese Dinge nicht, Hermine. Im Grunde genommen haben wir uns sogar viele Jahre lang dagegen gewehrt, daß es überhaupt passiert, aber irgendwann haben wir festgestellt, daß ab und zu eine so große Notwendigkeit dafür besteht, daß wir es einfach ausleben müssen."

Jetzt siegte doch ihre Neugier und sie rappelte sich in seinem Arm ein wenig hoch, um ihn besser ansehen zu können.

„Was ausleben? Von was für einer Notwendigkeit sprichst du, Severus? Ich ahne, was du meinst, aber ich glaube, ich muß nun, wo du einmal soviel gesagt hast, doch auch den Rest wissen."

Severus legte den Kopf einen Moment überlegend in den Nacken und man sah ihm an, daß er nicht nach Ausflüchten suchte, sondern nach einem Anfang.

„Wir waren in unserem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts, als ich ihn dabei erwischte, wie er seine damalige Freundin sehr heftig mißbrauchte. So wie es ablief konnte man sehen, daß sie sich in ihr Schicksal gefügt hatte und ihm kaum Gegenwehr entgegenbrachte und daß es ganz offensichtlich nicht das erste Mal war. Was mich an dem Bild, das sich mir bot, am meisten erschreckte, war allerdings nicht die Gewalt, die er beim Sex an den Tag legte, das hatte ich schon andernorts gesehen – nein, es war die Tatsache, daß er nicht versuchte, die Gewalt einzusetzen um eine letztendlich doch lustvolle Szene zu erschaffen, sondern seine Lust daraus zog, daß es keine Lust gab – daraus, daß es ausschließlich um die Gewalt ging. Ihm war egal, wen er vor sich hatte, er wollte nur, daß dieser Mensch litt – und – und das war das schlimmste – er wollte nicht, daß dieser jemand um Gnade bettelte, oder ihm sonstwie seine Ehrerbietung schenkte, sondern daß dieser jemand aufgab und einfach nur noch erduldete, bis er fertig war."

Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus, bevor er fortfuhr und Hermine bemühte sich, ihn nicht zu unterbrechen. Mit leicht offenem Mund hörte sie ihm zu.

„Ich muß zu meiner Schande gestehen, daß ich damals nicht dazwischenging sondern einfach nur fassungslos zusah. Und er machte weiter, obwohl er mitbekommen hatte, daß ich hinzugekommen war."

Man konnte ihm ansehen, daß er die Szene in diesem Moment wieder so vor Augen hatte, als geschehe es gerade eben erst.

„Er ließ das Mädchen danach einfach liegen, zog sich wieder an und ging. Die Mitschülerin machte eine Geste in meine Richtung, daß sie klar käme und ich ging ebenfalls und folgte ihm. Ich mußte ihn suchen. Aber irgendwann fand ich ihn. Er war wie betäubt. Er sprach kaum und konnte mir nicht in die Augen sehen. Aber nicht aus Scham oder weil er Angst gehabt hätte, daß ich ihn verrate, sondern weil er noch nicht wieder, wie wir es heute nennen, in der Spur lief. Er braucht, wenn er solche Exzesse ausgelebt hat, immer eine Weile, um die Realität wieder als das wahrzunehmen, was sie ist. Dann kommt – selbst für ihn – die Erkenntnis über das, was er getan hat – dann folgt die Ernüchterung und die Scham und das Unvermögen, sich selbst zu ertragen. Als ich Malfoy damals gefunden habe, lag er in seinem eigenen Blut, weil er sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten hatte. Daß er gesehen worden war, war zuviel gewesen. Ich war aber sehr zeitig bei ihm und heilte die Verletzungen. Er wehrte sich dagegen und begann, mich zu beschimpfen und ich verwies ihn in seine Schranken. Ein Wort gab das andere, es wurde immer heftiger und ich begann, ihn zu schlagen. Er war fassungslos, daß ich es gewagt hatte, ihn zu prügeln. Es hatte noch nie jemand Hand an ihn gelegt und seine Reaktion war erstaunlich. Er brach emotional völlig zusammen und provozierte mich gleichzeitig doch immer weiter, so daß ich ihn wieder und wieder schlug. Während ich feststellte, daß er ganz offensichtlich wollte, was ich tat, wurde mir erschreckend intensiv bewußt, daß ich die Macht die ich über ihn hatte, genoß wie nichts zuvor. Ich genoß sie so sehr, daß sie mich erregte und als ich feststellte, daß er die „Bestrafung" durch meine Hand ebenfalls auf einem völlig unerwarteten Level begrüßte, lag es längst außerhalb unseres freien Willens, was dann geschah. Ich fesselte ihn in einer höchst demütigenden Position und nahm ihn mir auf jede nur denkbare Weise. Ich zwang ihn, Dinge zu sagen und zu tun, die ihn auf ewig in meine Hand spielten. Obwohl wir damals noch so völlig unreif waren, war uns beiden bewußt, daß wir uns gegenseitig etwas gegeben hatten, das uns wie eine Erlösung von dem Druck erschien, der auf uns lastete. Sein Geist stufte das, was ich mit ihm tat als die bestmögliche Form von Absolution ein, die er erlangen konnte und ich lebte an ihm die Macht aus, die ich über die Welt nicht hatte. Ich zwang ihm meinen Willen auf, wenn ich in der Realität kaum Chancen dazu hatte, wenigstens über mich selbst zu bestimmen. Im Laufe der Jahre verselbständigten sich unsere Zusammenkünfte, die unregelmäßig stattfanden. Mal alle paar Tage, mal monatelang gar nicht. Wir sprachen fast nie darüber und wenn doch, beschimpften wir uns nur gegenseitig als pervers, bis wir es irgendwann akzeptierten und sogar anfangen konnten, darüber zu reden. Aber da waren wir schon wesentlich älter."

Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus und schmunzelte unsicher.

„Was für ein Monolog, nicht wahr? Ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu schockiert?"

Hermine lächelte etwas gekünzelt, aber sie schüttelte auch den Kopf.

„Warum die Zärtlichkeit?, fragte sie. „Das alles klingt sehr gewalttätig. Aber was ich gesehen habe, war sehr sanft."

Jetzt sah Severus beinahe traurig aus.

„Das ist sein eigentliches Wesen. Alles andere ist Schauspiel. Er ist sich seiner selbst so unsicher, daß er sich nur in der Rolle des arroganten Adeligen erträgt. Er hat es nur einmal gewagt, einer weiteren Person gegenüber so zu sein, wie er ist."

„Narcissa?", fragte Hermine leise und Snape nickte.

„Ja – und das ist ganz übel danebengegangen. Narcissa hatte ihn als den mächtigen, selbstbewußten, harten Mann kennengelernt und sich in eben diesen verliebt. Als er ihr gegenüber seine weiche Seite zeigte, hat sie ihn ausgelacht."

Hermine sog zischend die Luft ein und Severus nickte erneut.

„Ja, das hätte sie nicht tun sollen... Ich war in der Nacht in der es geschah in ihrem Haus zu Gast und hörte die Schreie. Ich bin in ihr Schlafzimmer gelaufen und diesmal habe ich nicht nur zugesehen sondern bin dazwischengegangen. Und ich habe ihn, vor den Augen von Narcissa so behandelt, wie ich wußte, daß ich in zur Raison bringen kann. Es war nur der Hauch dessen, was ich mit ihm tat, wenn wir alleine waren, aber es hat ausgereicht, um Narcissa wissen zu lassen, wie unsere Beziehung zueinander aussah. Sie hat nie wieder über ihn gelacht – auch nicht, nach dem was sie in dieser Nacht gesehen hatte, denn, um zu verhindern, daß er sie verliert, habe ich sie in dieser einen Nacht in das Spiel mit einbezogen und bin dabei hauptsächlich auf sie eingegangen. Ich habe ihm Befehle erteilt, wie er sie zu benutzen habe und beide haben es sehr genossen. Ich selbst war nur Stichwortgeber, aber es hat alles, was danach kam, verändert."

„Kein Wunder, daß sie dich für die perfekte Besetzung des neuen Dunklen Lords hält.", sagte Hermine leise mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Snape seufzte.

„Darüber habe ich so noch gar nicht nachgedacht, aber der Gedanke ist nicht ganz abwegig."

„Ist es das auch, was du mit Emanuelle gemacht hast?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist eine völlig andere Sache. Emanuelle verschaffe ich Lust, indem ich ihr die Möglichkeit gebe, jegliche Verantwortung in meine Hände zu legen und mich damit zu erregen, daß ich eine Liebesdienerin in den Händen halte, die mir jeden Wunsch bedingungslos von den Augen abliest. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, daß ich mit Emanuelle üblicherweise ganz normal zusammen war. Unsere dunkleren Spiele waren die Ausnahme. Bei Lucius ist es so, daß ihn die Vorstellung erregt, zu büßen, indem er Dinge erträgt, die er eigentlich nicht ertragen kann und mich der Gedanke erregt, die Macht über ihn auszuleben, die mir auch gestattet, Grenzen zu überschreiten, die er nicht überschritten wissen möchte. Bei ihm geht es eigentlich sogar darum, diese Grenzen zu überschreiten und ihn über das Maß hinaus zu fordern, daß er aushalten kann. Bei Emanuelle teste ich diese Grenzen nur aus und gehe dann bis an sie heran – würde sie aber niemals überschreiten."

Hermine pustete die Wangen auf und ließ die Luft dann hörbar ausströmen.

„Das klingt so, als müssen man sehr genau wissen, was man da tut. Als müßtest du dabei sehr aufmerksam sein..."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nicht aufmerksamer, als wenn ich bei dir spüre..." er ließ seine Hand über ihren Bauch gleiten und in erregend sanften Kreisen in Richtung ihrer Scham wandern, bis sie ein leises Keuchen von sich gab.

„... ob du etwas magst, oder nicht..."

Er ließ noch einmal seine Finger durch ihre überaus geschmeidige Nässe hindurch in sie hineigleiten und berührte dabei gleichzeitig eindringlich ihren Kitzler, so daß Hermine unweigerlich aufstöhnte und ihm ihren Unterleib entgegendrückte.

Sie lachten beide leise, als er seine Hand wieder zwischen ihren Schenkeln wegnahm und er sie stattdessen zärtlich umarmte. Sie konnten beide spüren, daß es nun langsam an der Zeit war, die Sphäre zu verlassen, obwohl sie es wirklich, wirklich nicht wollten.

Er nickte noch einmal und sie umarmten sich ein letztes Mal innig und fest, bevor Hermine endgültig aufstand.

Sie zögerte, als er zu seiner Robe griff und hielt die ihre einen Moment länger in der Hand, als nötig gewesen wäre. Auf seinen fragenden Blick sagte sie leise: "Wenn ich noch länger damit warte mich anzuziehen, wird das Feuer mich wohl auch nackt zurückschicken, aber es wäre einen Versuch wert, ob ich es so länger hinauszögern kann, dich verlassen zu müssen.

Das Feuer hatte all die Zeit über geschwiegen, und auch jetzt hatte es keinen Ton von sich gegeben, als Hermine sich plötzlich in ihrem Zimmer wiederfand. Sie stand mitten im Raum und ihre nackte Haut schimmerte im Kaminfeuer, während ihre Kleidung, die sie vor dem Besuch der Sphäre getragen hatte, demonstrativ auf dem Boden zu ihren Füßen lag.

Mit einem lauten Seufzen bückte sich sich danach und verhüllte ihren Körper, der noch von Severus Berührungen zu glühen schien.


	187. Chapter 187

_Achtung: Kapitel 187 und 188 gehen gleichzeitig online:_

* * *

**Kapitel 187**

* * *

25. November, London

Verehrter Mr. Malfoy,

nachdem ich Sie in meinem letzten Brief mit meiner Offenheit schockierte, wird bei diesem der Schock wohl mit ähnlicher Heftigkeit ausfallen.

Ich möchte nichts schönreden, was einem Verrat in Ihren Augen gleichen muss. Dennoch hoffe ich, dass Sie mir gestatten vorweg zu setzen, dass ich nichts tat, um Sie in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Severus hat durch mich erfahren, was zwischen uns beiden ein Geheimnis bleiben sollte. Er hat Kenntnis über meine Einsicht in Ihr Kristallarium, sowie über die Tatsache, dass Sie seine begonnenen Briefe an mich gelesen haben. Es ließ sich leider nicht umgehen ihn einzuweihen, denn wie ich Ihnen schon sagte, ist es absolut notwendig, dass wir keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben. Ich hoffe inständig, dass Sie mir verzeihen und verstehen, warum ich dies tun musste.

Bitte glauben Sie mir, dass ich es nicht aus Rache tat - auch wenn es Ihnen vielleicht so vorkommen muss. Doch wenn ich aus Rache gehandelt hätte, dann sähe mein Brief an Sie sicher anders aus.

Vielleicht wäre es klüger gewesen, Ihnen dieses Geständnis nicht zu machen, sondern Severus alles weitere zu überlassen, aber das möchte ich nicht, denn bei den letzten Briefen, die wir gewechselt haben, sind wir uns zumindest doch ein ganzes Stück näher gekommen, und auch für den Fall, dass Sie nun Ihren Hass auf mich erneuern, möchte ich Ihnen versichern, dass mir eine Freundschaft zu Ihnen nun sehr viel mehr am Herzen liegen würde, nachdem Severus in alles eingeweiht ist.

Vielleicht glauben Sie, dass ich mit diesem Schritt verhindern möchte, dass Sie sich nun doch noch gegen mich...gegen uns wenden...und ich sehe selbst, wie offensichtlich Ihnen das erscheinen muss.

Ich möchte auch gar nicht verhehlen, dass ich mir nach wie vor Sorgen mache, wie ernst Ihr Wunsch nach einer Freundschaft mit mir überhaupt gemeint ist. Es ist viel zu viel geschehen, das mir immer noch das Gefühl gibt, dass eine Freundschaft zwischen uns unmöglich ist. Aber ich erlebe zur Zeit viele Dinge, die ich niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Vielleicht ist eine Verbindung zwischen uns gar nicht so unmöglich wie ich dachte. Ich denke dieser Brief wird es zeigen.

Es ist mir nicht entgangen, wie viele Sorgen Sie sich um Severus machen und Ihre Klarstellung, was Ihr Verhältnis zueinander betrifft, war mir sehr wichtig.

Vielleicht wird es Sie verwundern, wenn ich Ihnen jetzt sage, dass ich einem Verhältnis zwischen Ihnen beiden relativ aufgeschlossen gegenüberstehe. Die auf Anhieb logischste Reaktion meinerseits wäre wohl, wenn ich entsetzt eine sofortige Beendigung einer solchen Beziehung fordern würde - die logischste und die dümmste - denn Mr. Malfoy, es ist mir durchaus bewusst, dass Sie und Severus eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit haben, die weite Jahre zurückreicht. Der Altersunterschied zwischen ihm und mir macht sich in solchen Momenten durchaus bemerkbar.

Zudem ist mir klar, dass Sie auch in Zukunft mehr als genug Gelegenheiten finden werden, zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort zu sein. Ich möchte Sie nicht ermuntern...soweit möchte ich dann doch nicht gehen, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich damit leben kann, wenn sich ein intimer Kontakt zwischen Ihnen wiederholt.

Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie meine Zeilen aufnehmen werden, aber ich darf Ihnen versichern, dass es mir alles andere als egal ist.

Weniger denn je fühle ich mich dazu berufen, Sie als Freundin zu verabschieden, wenn ich es nun dennoch tue, so können Sie es gegen mich verwenden, wenn Ihnen der Sinn danach stehen sollte.

Ihre Freundin, Hermine Granger


	188. Chapter 188

_Achtung: Kapitel 187 und 188 gehen gleichzeitig online:_

* * *

**Kapitel 188**

* * *

26. November, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

du hast Lucius tatsächlich geschrieben, daß du mir alles gesagt hast? War das nun Mut oder Dummheit? Vielleicht war es einfach typisch gryffindor...

Er war hier und hat getobt. Allerdings erst, als er sicher sein konnte, daß er keine Angst haben muß, daß ich ihm höchstpersönlich den Kopf abreiße. Ich habe ihn eine Weile toben lassen und dann haben wir geredet. Seine Gedanken in Bezug auf dich als „verwirrt" zu bezeichnen, untertreibt es zwar, es ist aber das einzige Wort, das mir dazu einfällt, das es wenigstens halbwegs trifft. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie er deine Reaktion auf ihn einordnen soll. Sein Problem erinnert mich sehr an mein anfängliches Problem mit unseren Briefen. Er kann mit deiner Freundlichkeit nichts anfangen. Er weiß, daß es keinen echten Grund für dich gibt, ihm zu vertrauen oder ihn gar zu mögen. Trotzdem mußt du ihm mit deinen Zeilen das Gefühl gegeben haben, daß beides, wenn auch noch nicht vorhanden, so doch zumindest nicht ausgeschlossen ist.

Ich habe ihn nicht nach dem Wortlaut deiner Briefe gefragt, aber ich habe ihm von dir erzählt.

Es war jetzt unvermeidlich Hermine. Ich hoffe, daß du das ebenso siehst und daß es für dich in Ordnung war. Ich habe ihm erzählt, wie unser Kontakt zustandegekommen ist und wie ich selbst davon überrascht wurde, daß der Meisterbund zustandegekommen ist. Ich bin natürlich nicht auf irgendwelche intimen Details eingegangen (obwohl er selbstverständlich gefragt hat – und dies nicht nur einmal...) sondern habe mich an die Fakten gehalten und das, was ich für dich empfinde.

Wir haben auch lange über Hadass gesprochen und darüber, daß sie lebt und bei dir ist. Er war sehr still bei diesem Thema und sagte mir, daß er erfahren habe, wie grauenhaft Draco sie zugerichtet hatte. Daß sie lebt, scheint seine Selbstvorwürfe nicht geringer gemacht zu haben, denn er sieht in erster Linie, daß sie mir genommen wurde und das scheint ihm schlimmer zu erscheinen, als ihr Tod. Er hat mir bei seinem Leben geschworen, darüber Stillschweigen zu bewahren, daß sie bei dir lebt. Und du weißt ja, wie ich darüber denke, ob man ihm vertrauen kann. Nicht, was die Geldbörse betrifft... aber wenn es um die wichtigen Dinge geht.

Ich bitte dich trotzdem, ihm nicht bedingungslos zu vertrauen. Ich weiß nicht, wie er eure Verbindung genau sieht. Er scheint es ja nicht einmal selbst zu wissen. Halte Kontakt zu ihm, wenn du magst, aber laß es mich bitte wissen, wenn irgendwelche seltsamen Dinge auftauchen. Ich möchte kein Risiko eingehen. Malfoy ist in vielerlei Hinsicht unberechenbar und es wäre unvernünftig, ihn nun plötzlich als das anzusehen, was du üblicherweise unter einem Freund verstehen würdest.

Hermine... meine geliebte Hermine... ich bin von dem, was ihn der Sphäre geschehen ist noch immer wie betäubt. Ich habe zwei Tage versucht, die richtigen Formulierungen zu finden, um das, was zwischen uns ist, endgültig zu beenden und wußte doch gleichzeitig in mir, daß ich die Worte dafür nicht finde, weil ich es gar nicht kann. Weil ich unfähig bin, deine Sicherheit über mein Seelenheil zu stellen. Weil ich dich brauche, wie die Luft zum Atmen.

Morgen wird der erste Prozesstag sein und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es verhindern kann. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich es verhindern möchte. Wenn ich doch nur mehr darüber wüßte, worum es in diesem verfluchten Prozess eigentlich gehen soll! Warum nehmen sie ihn auf? Warum tun sie es, ohne mich als ersten zu befragen? Werden sie mich über den Verlauf in Kenntnis setzen? Vermutlich nicht...

Und ich weiß noch immer nicht, wer es veranlasst hat, daß man all dies wieder ausgräbt. Auch Lucius konnte bisher darüber nichts in Erfahrung bringen.

Lucius... und schon wieder ist sein Name im Spiel. Ich verstehe deine Entäuschung darüber, daß ich dir nicht genau beschrieben habe, wie nahe wir uns auf diese unübliche, seltsame Weise sind. Vielleicht hatte ich geglaubt, daß du von alleine darauf kommst, wenn du hin und wieder gelesen hast, welcher Art unsere Zusammentreffen hier waren. Daß ich ihm genug vertraut habe, um mich von ihm in die Stasis versetzen zu lassen, als es darum ging, das Feuer zu bekämpfen, daß ich ihn an meine Seite gebeten habe, um meine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, als ich den Angriff abwehrte, daß ich die Samhain-Nacht mit ihm allein auf dem Balkon verbracht habe, um nur stundenlang mit ihm zu reden...

Malfoy ist kein Mann, den man seinen Freund nennen könnte.

Allerdings... das bin ich ebenfalls nicht... das dürfen wir nicht außer Acht lassen.

Vielleicht ist es auch das, was uns aneinander bindet. Wir wurden stets aus unterschiedlichen Gründen gemieden – aber gemieden wurden wir beide. Nicht zuletzt, weil wir uns selbst ganz bewußt zu Außenseitern gemacht haben.

Wir haben uns lange genug gehaßt für das, was uns verband. Der Haß ist vor vielen Jahren abgeklungen und etwas anderem gewichen, aber selbst wir beide zögern, das, was uns nun stattdessen verbindet, Freundschaft zu nennen.

Aber das alles drehte sich nun schon wieder viel zu lange um mich!

Wie sieht es auf der warmen Seite der Welt aus?

Wie geht es Hadass und Harry?

Was macht Amelie?

Haben sich die Frauen eingelebt?

Es scheint dich zu stören, daß sie in deinem Haus sind, und das ist auch nicht verwunderlich! Ich bin wirklich ein unsensibler Mann, daß ich sie dir einfach so schicke, ohne nachzufragen, ohne in Erwägung zu ziehen, daß du es nicht gewohnt bist, so viele Menschen um dich zu haben. Obendrein war mir die Problematik, daß Isabell Schwierigkeiten damit haben könnte, nun für Hadass und dich zu arbeiten absolut nicht bewußt. Dabei hätte auch das mir klar sein müssen! Verzeih mir, daß ich das nicht bedacht habe. Aber es gibt mit Sicherheit auch andere Möglichkeiten für zwei so fachlich versierte Hauskräfte wie diese beiden Frauen! Ich hoffe, daß sie nicht zu schockiert auf Hadass reagiert haben?

Ich bin sicher, daß Amelie es einfach nur grandios fand, Hadass wiederzusehen, oder?

Und sie wollte, daß du mich malst? Ich höre sie noch heute flüstern, daß meine Augen „lieb" seien, wenn ich an dich schreibe. Bei Merlin... diesen Moment werde ich wohl nie wieder vergessen.

Ich hoffe, daß auch Hadass nicht von der Situation überfordert war. Ich hatte einfach meine Chance gesehen und habe sie genutzt.

Wie geht es Thomas' Arm, was macht Emanuelle? Hast du noch einmal etwas von Albus' altem Freund gehört? Wie steht es um die Dinge in eurem Haus? Ist alles schon so eingerichtet, wie ihr es haben wollt?

Konntest du Annie fortschicken? Ist ihre Schwester noch bei Emanuelle?

Bei dir geschieht so viel und irgendwie alles auf einmal und ich habe das Gefühl, daß hier gleichzeitig alles in Stillstand verfällt.

Der Tagesprophet hat seine Meldung über meinen Tod heute widerrufen, hast du es auch gelesen? Aber kein Wort von dem Prozess... Ich sitze nun quais hier und warte darauf, daß etwas geschieht...

Ah, bevor ich es vergesse – „etwas" geschieht hier doch.

Während morgen die ersten Prozessakten aufgeschlagen werden, werden hier auf Malfoy Island zum ersten Mal, so lange wie es unsere skurrile Gemeinschaft hier nun gibt, Schulbücher aufgeschlagen.

Morgen eröffnet die erste Schule Malfoy Islands ihre Tore.

Es ist ein Trakt des Gebäudes, in dem ich später eine Art Rathaus unterbringen möchte. Es stehen vier Räume zur Verfügung für die unterschiedlichen Altersgruppen. Das muß reichen. Es haben sich drei Frauen und ein Mann gefunden, die wenigstens im weitesten Sinne mit der Ausbildung von Kindern und Jugendlichen zu tun hatten und die sich nun einfach erst einmal an die Richtlinien halten werden, die man uns hoffentlich zur Verfügung stellen wird.

Meinst du, du könntest bei McGonagall die Richtlinien aus Hogwarts anfordern? Dir wird sie sicherlich eher antworten als mir...Der Leitfaden für die Zaubertrankmagie ist mir noch geläufig, aber in allen anderen Fächern kenne ich ihn nicht. Das wäre uns eine große Hilfe.

Übt Amelie weiter? Das wäre wirklich schön.

Ich schreibe all dies und fühle doch nur immer und immer wieder, wie du meine Hand auf dein Herz, deinen Bauch und deine Lippen gelegt hast. Die Bilder, die du für deine Liebe zu mir gefunden hast, haben mich heftiger erreicht, als du damit vielleicht beabsichtigt hast. Ich liebe dich so sehr und nun habe ich das Gefühl, deine Liebe in meinen Adern pulsieren zu fühlen. Als wärst du in mir. Das Gefühl ist berauschend, irrsinnig und wunderbar warm zugleich.

Wie kann ich dir nur meine Liebe erklären? Wie kann ich dir schreiben, wie sehr ich dich liebe, brauche und fühle?

Ich möchte es dich so gerne wissen lassen, denn ich habe das schlechte Gefühl, daß mir die Zeit ausgeht, es noch zu tun. Der Prozess legt sich wie ein schwarzer Schatten über mich und an jedem Morgen an dem ich aufwache und daran denke, und an jedem Abend, wenn ich schlafen gehe, erscheint es mir so, als sei es der Auftakt für mein endgültiges Todesurteil.

Und nun schreibe nicht, ich redete mir etwas ein, wie Malfoy es mir mit Worten zu vermitteln sucht – du weißt, genau wie ich, daß es ein möglicher Augang des Prozesses ist und daß das Ministerium mich aus dem Weg haben will. Ja, ich kontrolliere die Wege, ohne die die Regierung nicht auskommt – aber was wollen sie von mir? Warum im Geheimen?

Malfoy hält es für ein positives Zeichen, glaubt gar, man wolle mich, im Geheimen, freisprechen. Aber das halte ich für dummes Zeug. Ich bin nur in einem einzigen Punkt sicher, nämlich in dem, daß das Urteil, wie immer es aussehen wird, längst feststeht und geschrieben ist.

Und damit bin ich wieder bei der Frage, wieviel Zeit mir noch bleibt, dich wissen zu lassen, wie sehr du geliebt wirst?

Ich träume so gerne; Hermine. Ich träume von unserem Ufer, an dem wir uns lieben und von dort aus in der Ferne Malfoy Island sehen. Von der Sonne, die uns auf die Haut brennt und wärmt. Von deinem Körper dicht an meinem. Ich träume diesen Traum so gerne... und es ist nach wie vor seltsam, daß wir den selben Traum geträumt haben. Doch mit jedem Tag der jetzt in diesem Prozess vergehen wird, legt sich ein Nebel über diese Bilder und ich kann nicht mehr stark sein und hoffen. Nicht einmal für mich, nicht einmal für dich...

Daß du mich deine Liebe so sehr hast spüren lassen, hat mir die Angst ein wenig genommen.

Weißt du noch, wie Harry mir geschrieben hatte, ich würde einsam, vergessen und ungeliebt auf dieser Insel sterben?

Ich weiß jetzt, daß es zumindest nicht so geschehen wird, wie er es prophezeit hat. Das ist ein Trost. Aber es hilft nicht über die Trauer weg, dich nicht mehr in meine Arme ziehen zu können. Wenn die Sphäre uns tatsächlich nicht mehr zusammenbringt, dann kann es sein, daß wir uns nicht mehr wiedersehen.

Und dieser Gedanke läßt mich auf eine Weise verzweifeln, die sogar Malfoy spüren konnte, als er hier war.

Er hat mir, erneut, versucht, Mut damit zu machen, daß es mir sicherlich gelingen würde, daß die Grenzen sich für alle die öffnen, die nicht veruteilt wurden und daß du dann herkommen könntest... dieser Narr... ein liebenswerter manchmal... aber ein Narr...

Aber bevor ich mich völlig in diesen düsteren Gedanken verenne, bring mir lieber ein bißchen Licht. Erzähle mir, wie es den anderen geht und wie es für euch weitergehen wird.

Ich liebe dich, mehr als mein Leben, meine wunderbare Hermine. Und ich danke dir, für all das, was du mir geschenkt hast.

Dein Severus


	189. Chapter 189

**Kapitel 189**

* * *

27. November, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

die letzten Zeilen deines Briefes klangen fast wie ein Abschied. Ich weiß, dass der Prozess mit einem schrecklichen Urteil enden könnte. Ich will es nicht wahrhaben, aber ich weiß, dass es dennoch passieren könnte. Aus dieser Sorge heraus habe ich mich heute Harry gegenüber unmöglich benommen. Ich habe ihn regelrecht überfallen, als er das Haus betrat und in mein Arbeitszimmer gebeten...naja, zitiert wäre wohl der passendere Ausdruck.

Hadass bat ich ebenfalls hinzu, jedoch wollte ich vermeiden, dass die anderen Frauen und Amelie etwas mitbekamen.

Ich fragte Harry nach den Vorgängen im Ministerium, aber er sagte mir, er wüsste nicht, was sie vorhätten, ehe er weitersprechen konnte, packte ich ihn am Kragen, was er reichlich verblüfft zuließ. Erst sprach ich ganz leise und beherrscht, aber plötzlich brannte mir eine Sicherung durch und ich schrie ihn an, dass er gefälligst mehr Einsatz zeigen solle, wenn er die Möglichkeit hätte, dich zu retten. Er löste mit Nachdruck meine Hände und hielt sie fest, als halte er mich für fähig ihn ansonsten anzugreifen.

Und dann erklärte er mir, dass er versetzt worden sei. Ich schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf und unterstellte ihm, dass er lügen würde. Da schaltete sich Hadass das erste mal ein.

Sie sorgte dafür, dass Harry mich los ließ, führte mich zu meinem Schreibtischstuhl und drängte darauf, dass ich mich setzte. Dann erklärte sie mir mit leiser Stimme, aber sehr eindringlich, dass Harry versucht hatte Informationen zu bekommen. Man hat ihn kurzerhand kalt gestellt, indem man ihn damit beauftragte, die Leitung für das Ausrichten der nächsten Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft zu übernehmen. Harry soll sich jetzt also um diese verdammten Spiele kümmern - und freut sich womöglich noch darüber - während das Ministerium einen Schachzug mit ungeahnten Folgen gegen dich plant!

Harry versicherte mir, er würde versuchen dennoch die Ohren offenzuhalten, doch wird es schwierig für ihn werden, da er jetzt auf einer anderen Etage beschäftigt ist und es zu auffällig sein wird, wenn er zu viel herumschnüffelt.

Ich hatte dir ein paar Briefe zuvor geschrieben, dass ich es für wichtig halte, wenn die Presse bei deinem Prozess zugegen ist, damit das Ministerium nicht im Geheimen agieren kann. Ich könnte dementsprechend natürlich etwas in die Wege leiten, aber ich vermute, dass du es nicht möchtest, weil du mich ansonsten bestimmt schon darauf angesprochen hättest.

Dieses Warten ist schrecklich und es erinnert mich stark an das Gefühl, als wir auf den 31. Oktober warteten. Doch das Feuer des Ministeriums haben wir überstanden und den Prozess werden wir auch überstehen. Ich muss daran einfach glauben - verstehst du das?

Lucius Malfoy hat also getobt. Ich hatte es fast nicht anders erwartet. Es ist nur erstaunlich, dass er seine Wut nicht in Worte fasste und sie mir in Form eines Briefes um die Ohren knallte.

Du musst keine Sorge haben, dass ich ihm gegenüber zu blauäugig werde. Ich denke fast, ich werde ihm gegenüber niemals mein Misstrauen ablegen. Ich wage gar nicht dir zu sagen, welche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ich für den Fall getroffen habe, dass aus meinem neuen 'Freund Dr. Jekyll' plötzlich 'Mr. Hyde' wird. Als ich dir schrieb, dass ich einige Orte aufsuchen werde, die ich lange nicht besucht habe, nutzte ich die Zeit dazu, nach einem hübschen Versteck Ausschau zu halten, das genug Platz und Annehmlichkeiten für uns alle bietet, falls wir unser neues Zuhause einmal überstürzt verlassen müssten. Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die dir vielleicht übertrieben vorkommen wird, jedoch gilt sie nicht allein für Malfoys Einflüsse, die er hier eventuell aktivieren könnte um mir zu zeigen, dass er nicht begeistert von meiner Vorgehensweise ist, sondern auch für Gefahren, die von der Nokturngasse ausgehen könnten. Ich möchte lieber etwas in der Hinterhand haben, bevor ich hier in einem Haus voller Frauen und Kinder Feinden ausgeliefert bin, die vor kaum etwas zurückschrecken werden.

Ich hoffe du verstehst, wenn ich nicht einmal dir sage, wo dieses Versteck sich befindet und ich hoffe, dass es mit der Zeit in Vergessenheit geraten wird, unter einer dicken Staubschicht begraben, weil wir es nicht aufsuchen mussten.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es typisch gryffindor ist, dass ich Malfoy gegenüber so offen war, und es hat mich zum Lachen gebracht, dass du scheinbar die Eigenschaft gryffindor zu sein, immer noch mit einer Mischung aus Mut und Dummheit gleichsetzt. Aber eben jener törichte Mut war es, der mich dazu bewog, Malfoy gegenüber zu signalisieren, dass ich mir eine andere Ebene mit ihm vorstellen könnte, als unbändigen Hass aufeinander. Ich weiß nicht einmal genau, ob es wirklich stimmt, denn wenn ich länger über ihn nachdenke - und über das, was ich jetzt erneut durch dich erfahren habe - dann halte ich ihn mehr denn je für ein gefährliches Raubtier, das so lange gezähmt scheint, bis seine Natur wieder hervorbricht und es nicht anders kann, als zu töten, was ihm in die Fänge gerät.

Und eines kannst du mir wirklich glauben - Freundschaft hin, Freundschaft her - ich bin heilfroh, dass ich ihm niemals mehr gegenüber stehen werde. So wundervoll der Gedanke auch wäre, dich auf Malfoy Island besuchen zu dürfen, so sehr würde ich dich bitten, dafür zu sorgen, dass ich dabei nicht auf Lucius treffe.

Ich bemerke selbst, dass unsere Briefe sich viel zu oft um ihn drehen, aber ich gebe zu, dass er mich gedanklich sehr viel beschäftigt hat, in letzter Zeit.

Es ist nicht spurlos an mir vorübergegangen, dass du mir berichtet hast, wie er sich hat töten wollen, weil er sich selbst nicht mehr ertrug; doch Tatsache ist, dass man ihm als Frau besser nicht in die Finger geraten sollte, und ich eure außergewöhnliche Verbindung recht erschreckend finde.

Du spielst so viele unterschiedliche Rollen in deinem Leben, dass es manchmal für dich schwer sein muss, dir selbst und deinen Wünschen nachzuspüren. Wenn meine Liebe, die dich jetzt durchströmt, dein wahres Selbst erreicht hat, dann ist das das schönste Geschenk, das ich dir und mir machen konnte.

Isabell und Konstanze haben sich gut eingelebt, wenn man einmal davon absieht, dass die Umstände hier so völlig anders für sie sind.

Als sie Hadass sahen waren sie natürlich mehr als überrascht, aber die Freude, ihre Herrin wohlbehalten vorzufinden, ließ sie zuerst alle Fragen vergessen. Hadass hat ihnen wohl später erklärt, wie es möglich war, dass sie von den Toten auferstand. Sie scheint mich dabei höher gelobt zu haben, als ich es verdiene, denn Isabell und Konstanze kamen zu mir und dankten mir geradezu überschwänglich. Das war jedoch nichts im Vergleich zu dem Bild, das sich bot, als Amelie Hadass erblickte. Ich glaube, sie hätte sie nie mehr losgelassen, wenn Isabell sie nicht schließlich mit der Aussicht, ihr eigenes Zimmer zu begutachten, fortgelockt hätte.

Ich dachte es sei eine gute Idee, Amelie ein eigenes Reich zu geben, aber sie hatte offensichtlich andere Pläne. Sie möchte unbedingt mit Carmina das Zimmer teilen. Konstanze sagte ihr, dass das Baby vorerst noch bei ihr bleiben würde und nun hat sich Amelie damit zufrieden gegeben, dass die kleine Carmina tagsüber in ihrem Zimmer in einer Wiege schläft, während das Baby nachts bei der Mutter bleibt.

Ich habe Isabell gefragt, ob sie etwas dagegen hat, wenn Amelie vorerst von mir unterrichtet wird, bis sie von einer Schule aufgenommen wird. Isabell hat dem zugestimmt und mir versichert, dass es so bis auf weiteres besser für Amelie sei, da sie ein System wie Schule auf Malfoy Island noch nicht kennengelernt hat. Es scheint mir auch so, als wäre es Isabell nicht geheuer, ihr Kind für längere Zeit aus der Hand zu geben.

Nun halte ich also jeden Tag Unterrichtsstunden ab, und ich muss dir auf diesem Wege etwas gestehen, das dich vielleicht überraschen wird. Ich habe mich vom Institut auf unbefristete Zeit beurlauben lassen. Nach meiner letzten Modifikation an den Teleskopen hält man mich für so unentbehrlich, dass mir gestattet wurde, für eigene Forschungen einige Monate auszusetzen - meine Stelle bleibt mir erhalten und ich musste unterzeichnen, dass man mich in Notfällen weiterhin einsetzen dürfe. Aber es ist eine Erleichterung für mich, jetzt mehr Zeit für meine anderen Pflichten zu haben, denn es wurde immer schwieriger für mich, alles unter einen Hut zu bekommen.

Hadass hat meinen Plan unterstützt und mich davon überzeugt, dass wir uns finanziell keine Sorgen machen müssen, wenn mein Gehalt eine Zeit lang ausbleibt. Ich weiß, dass sie Recht hat, und habe dennoch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Auf jeden Fall werde ich meine Arbeit später wieder aufnehmen - soviel steht fest.

Ich habe auch mit Hadass über meine Probleme gesprochen, eine Zofe um mich zu haben. Sie hat mich angehört und lange geschwiegen. Dann begann sie von Isabell und Konstanze zu erzählen, was schließlich damit endete, dass wir den beiden gegenüber eine Verantwortung tragen und sie es niemals annehmen würden, wie Gleichgestellte in unserem Haus zu leben; aber dass ihr Dienst an uns uns nicht zwangsläufig dazu verpflichtet, sie auch wie Dienstboten behandeln zu müssen.

Ich weiß das ja alles selbst, aber ich brauche Zeit, bis ich damit umgehen kann. Und gerade bei Isabell fällt es mir natürlich besonders schwer. Aber wenn sie sich bemüht, einen freundlichen Kontakt zwischen uns zu schaffen, so sollte es mir wohl auch gelingen.

Ich habe Amelie ein Bild von dir gezeichnet - ihr gefällt es, was beweist, dass Kinder manchmal schon mit sehr bescheidenen Dinge zufrieden zu stellen sind - denn es ist schrecklich geworden und ich hoffe, dass du es niemals sehen wirst.

Professor McGonagall werde ich gerne um die Richtlinien bitten - ich werde sie ebenfalls nutzen können, indem ich Amelie vorsichtig an das Wissen heranführe, das sie einmal brauchen wird, wenn sie ihren Hogwarts-Brief bekommt. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Amelie wird in den gleichen Räumen unterrichtet werden, in denen unsere gemeinsame Geschichte begann. Aber bis dahin ist noch viel Zeit und ich hoffe, dass du auf Malfoy Island eine Schule errichten kannst, die den Kindern nicht nur Wissen vermittelt, sondern auch den Mut, die Dinge zu ergründen und zu hinterfragen, wenn man ihnen etwas als selbstverständlich einreden will.

Thomas geht es gut. Seinem Arm sieht man nicht mehr an, dass er noch vor kurzem beinahe für immer unbrauchbar geworden wäre.

Ich war gestern nur kurz im Schleier, weil ich die Dinge im Institut noch zu regeln hatte. Emanuelle habe ich nicht gesehen, da sie mit Belinda einkaufen war.

Thomas sagt, die beiden kämen gut miteinander klar und merkte an, dass Belinda wohl reichlich schüchtern sei. Ich habe ihn scherzhaft ermahnt, seine Finger von ihr zu lassen, was er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen quittierte.

Heute werde ich mir die Zeit nehmen, dem Schleier einen längeren Besuch abzustatten. Ich möchte selbst mit Belinda sprechen und ihr mitteilen, dass ich Annie nach Amerika geschickt habe.

Ich habe einen Auftrag für sie entworfen, der mir nicht ganz leicht gefallen ist.

Sie wird mit mir in Kontakt bleiben, um mich ständig auf dem Laufenden zu halten, während sie dort eine Gemeinde aus Todessern aufbauen wird.

Für den Fall, dass sie es schafft, tatsächlich eine Gemeinschaft ins Leben zu rufen, so gehe ich davon aus, dass es Menschen sein werden, die genauso Führung brauchen, wie die Todesser, die sich hier um uns versammeln. Wenn es so weit kommt, dann werde ich mich intensiv darum kümmern, diese Menschen zu lenken. Es wird mir vielleicht gelingen, Annie ebenfalls zu beeinflussen und mein Traum wäre es, den Menschen dort das Agrippa-Symbol zu geben. Ich weiß, dass es heikel ist, neue Gruppen ins Leben zu rufen, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es eine Möglichkeit ist, Menschen, die ansonsten gewalttätig werden und in Gefängnissen landen, einer besseren Bestimmung zuzuführen.

Meine Ziele sind hochgesteckt, aber in erster Linie ging es mir darum, Annie eine Aufgabe zu geben, die sie voll und ganz beschäftigen wird. Wir werden sehen, ob ihr überhaupt gelingt, etwas Derartiges ins Leben zu rufen.

Ich liebe dich und bin bei dir - spüre mich, Severus - ich spüre dich ebenfalls.

Deine Hermine


	190. Chapter 190

_Achtung – vor diesem Kapitel ist Vorsicht angebracht... nichts für schwache Nerven... _

* * *

**Kapitel 190**

* * *

**Zwischenszene**

* * *

Hermine erwachte durch das laute Knistern des Feuers. 

Sie war verwirrt, sich so plötzlich in der Sphäre vorzufinden. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, Severus noch einmal vor dem Prozess sehen zu können, doch er stand auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, der mit Stücken von Leder gefüllt war, auf denen sowohl das Agrippa-Symbol, als auch das Todessermal eingebrannt waren.

Hermine fuhr mit der Fingerspitze über eines der Agrippa-Symbole und lächelte Severus an.

"Werden wir in Zukunft die alten Male durch das neue ersetzen können?", fragte sie voller Hoffnung.

Severus hob andeutungsweise die Schultern und bewegte sich auf sie zu. "Ich weiß es leider nicht." Erst jetzt erkannte sie, dass dicht hinter ihm ein anderer Mann stand und nun aus seinem Schatten heraustrat.

Hermine wich einen Schritt zurück und stieß unsanft an die Kante des Tisches, als der Mann mit dem langen blonden Haar sie anlächelte.

Severus hielt Lucius sanft mit der Hand auf, als er begriff, dass dieser sich Hermine nähern wollte.

"Nein, du machst ihr Angst. Lass sie erst begreifen, warum das Feuer dich hierher geholt hat. Versuche deine Stimme zu benutzen."

Lucius nickte verstehend und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück. Seine Stimme klang höflich, als er sagte: "Ich wollte Ihnen die Hand küssen, werte Freundin, doch möchte ich Sie ungern ängstigen."

Hermine blickte sich zum Feuer um, als erwarte sie eine Antwort auf Fragen, die sie nicht laut ausgesprochen hatte, die aber wie ein wilder Mückenschwarm durch ihren Kopf wirbelten.

Das Feuer loderte hell, als es auf die Schülerin reagierte: "Du bist hier um zu lernen - ein Gast in der Sphäre ist nicht neu für dich - du hast diese Situation schon einmal erlebt und du wirst lernen, dich auch diesmal zu überwinden."

"Nein", stammelte Hermine, dann lauter: "Nein! Ich will das nicht! Damals war es anders, da war es mein Wunsch...meine Begierde...aber DAS will ich nicht! NEIN!"

Hermine wandte sich panisch zu den beiden Männern um, die leise miteinander sprachen.

"Severus, ich verstehe nicht, warum ich hier bin - das ist ein Ort nur für euch beide...und sie will mich hier nicht sehen."

"Sie hat nur Angst, aber ihr die Angst vor dir zu nehmen ist wichtig, sonst hätte das Feuer es nicht ermöglicht. Vertrau mir und lasse dich von mir leiten. Sei nur du selbst und höre auf mich - ich weiß was ich tue und es wird eine Befreiung für uns alle sein."

Hermines Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Die Bilder der beiden Männer, wie sie sie vor sich gesehen hatte, als sie mit Severus das letzte mal in der Sphäre vereint gewesen war, schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Als habe das Feuer ebenfalls diese Bilder gesehen, raunte es ihr zu: "Du kannst hier niemanden belügen. Du sagst, es sei nicht deine Begierde...wem willst du das erzählen? Es war immer dein Wunsch, dich deinen Ängsten zu stellen und es gibt kaum eine Angst, die du mehr personifizieren kannst, als Lucius Malfoy. Der Gast wird die Sphäre erst verlassen, wenn du Wahrheit über ihn - und über dich - erlangt hast."

Hermine schüttelte immer noch stumm den Kopf und wunderte sich darüber, dass sie nicht in Tränen ausbrach.

Ihr Blick ging hektisch zu Severus. "Bitte hilf mir", sagte sie fast tonlos.

"Das werde ich", versicherte er beruhigend. "Ich bin da und werde es unter Kontrolle halten - ich werde IHN unter Kontrolle halten - es sei denn...du möchtest es gar nicht, dass ich ihn abhalte dir weh zu tun."

Hermine sah Severus jetzt ungläubig an und ihre Stimme bebte: "Wie kannst du so etwas von mir denken? Er soll mir nicht zu nahe kommen. Bitte beende es...egal wie, aber lass nicht zu, dass er mich berührt!"

Severus trat jetzt zur Seite und ermöglichte Lucius den Weg zu Hermine, während er sanft sagte: "Er wird mehr tun, als dich nur zu berühren. Er wird dir zeigen, wie zärtlich er sein kann. Und er wird sich endlich einen langersehnten Traum erfüllen und dich besitzen können - du wirst es genießen, Hermine. Entspann dich, so wie du es bei Thomas getan hast, als wir dich zu zweit hier genommen haben."

Lucius Malfoy schienen die Bilder, die Severus hier beschrieb, eindeutig in Erregung zu versetzen.

Hermine konnte sehen, wie seine Zurückhaltung wich und ein besitzergreifendes Funkeln in seine Augen trat.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass auch nur einer von euch mich anfasst!", sagte Hermine zischend und wich bis an die Wand zurück, die plötzlich viel näher schien, so, als würde der Raum mit jeder Sekunde ein Stück mehr schrumpfen.

"Sie war bei Thomas zu Anfang auch skeptisch, aber es hat ihr so sehr gefallen, dass sie sich seither wünscht, es würde sich irgendwann wiederholen...und das tut es jetzt...nur dass sie vor dir noch mehr Angst hat, als vor ihm und es ihr einen ganz besonderen Kick geben wird. Nimm sie dir Lucius und denke daran, was ich dir gesagt habe."

Es gab jetzt kein Ausweichen mehr für Hermine. Den Rücken an die Wand gepresst, sah sie zu Severus, der sie ermunternd anlächelte und ihr zuflüsterte: "Das Feuer irrt sich nicht - es kann dich von der Angst vor ihm heilen - und ihn vor seiner Angst vor sich selbst. Er wird dir nicht weh tun, es sei denn, du willst es."

Die blonden Haare Malfoys nahmen ihr die Sicht auf Severus, als Lucius sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und sanft ihr Kinn umfasste. Er musste etwas Druck anwenden, um ihr Gesicht zu ihm zu ziehen und seine Lippen auf ihren Mund zu pressen. Hermine verschloss ihre Lippen mit aller Kraft und versuchte Lucius fortzustoßen, aber er ergriff ihre Hände und hielt sie fest, ohne seine Lippen von den ihren zu lösen. Sie versuchte sich ihm zu entwinden, doch er presste sie noch fester an die Wand und beendete den Kuss, um ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

"Wehren Sie sich nicht länger - es ist beschlossene Sache", sagte er, als sei es durch einen Richterspruch entschieden, dass sie sich ihm willig zeigen musste.

Hermine gab nach und hörte auf, sich zu wehren. Er hielt ihre Handgelenke immer noch fest, doch schmerzten sie jetzt nicht mehr. Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln, als er sie erneut küsste. Hermine ließ ihn diesmal in ihren Mund eindringen und erwiderte den Kuss.

Sie keuchte heftig ihren Atem in seinen Mund und registrierte, wie er ihre Hände losließ, um sie zu lohnenderen Zielen gleiten zu lassen. Als er die Hand unter ihre Robe schieben wollte, stieß Hermine ihm unvermittelt das Knie in die Genitalien. Keuchend brach er zusammen, krümmte sich und hielt die schmerzende Stelle. Hermine wirbelte an ihm vorbei und lief auf das Feuer zu, als sie hart von Severus herumgerissen wurde.

"Was hast du nur getan? Das war ein schrecklicher Fehler, Hermine! Du hast es nicht anders gewollt! Alles, was von jetzt an passiert, hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben!", knurrte er sie an und stieß sie schließlich Malfoy in die Arme, der sich erstaunlich schnell erholt hatte.

Hermine wusste kaum wie ihr geschah, als Lucius einige der Lederbänder auffing, die Severus ihm zuwarf.

Voller Wut drehte er ihr die Arme auf den Rücken, so dass ihr vor Schmerz schwindelig wurde.

Hermine schrie und tobte, doch der Blonde zischte sie nur boshaft an: "Du wirst jetzt eine Lektion lernen, die du nie wieder vergessen wirst, Schlammblut. Ich werde dich erst wieder losbinden, wenn dein unwertes Blut in Bächen an deinem Körper hinabrinnt."

Während Lucius ihr die Hände mit dem Leder band, suchte Hermine voller Panik Severus Blick.

Er schüttelte voller Bedauern den Kopf: "Warum hast du nicht gehört? Ich hatte ihn unter Kontrolle, aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Er wird dir weh tun, Hermine...sehr weh." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich abermals zum Tisch und griff nach einem langen, festen Stück Leder, das ein Todessermal trug. Er ließ es durch seine Handfläche gleiten und prüfte es dann auf Festigkeit, indem er es mit beiden Fäusten festhielt und ruckartig anspannte.

"Das scheint nicht schlecht zu sein. Probier es aus", sagte er ruhig und warf es Lucius zu, der es mit einer Hand auffing. Hermine versuchte ein Anzeichen bei Severus zu finden, dass er all dies doch noch beenden würde. Doch als Lucius ihre Robe so heftig hinunterzog, so dass der Stoff einfach aufriss, sah sie das Leuchten in Severus Augen.

Sie konnte es nicht länger ertragen und schloss die ihren, als sie das surrende Geräusch der provisorischen Peitsche hörte. Der Schlag traf sie am Bauch und fühlte sich an, als hätte er sich direkt bis in ihre Eingeweide gegraben. Ein zweiter und dritter folgte und verwandelte ihren Bauch in eine einzige blutige Wunde, bevor Lucius innehielt und sie abermals seine Lippen spürte, die ihren Mund hart in Besitz nahmen, um ihren Schmerz zu schmecken.

Er ließ ihr keine Luft mehr zum Atmen.

Sie musste Atmen.

Atmen.

Von ihrem eigenen Schrei wachte sie auf.

Ihr Körper war schweißgebadet und sie zitterte vor Angst.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie realisierte, dass sie nur geträumt hatte.

Die halbe Nacht saß sie in ihrem Bett, die Beine dicht an den Körper gezogen und den Kopf an die Knie gepresst. Sie traute sich nicht, das Licht zu löschen, weil sie sich fürchtete, dass die Müdigkeit sie dann übermannen könnte und der Traum sich fortsetzte.

Severus hatte ihr geschrieben, dass er Träume hatte, in denen er ihr weh tat. Nach allem was sie erfahren hatte, wunderte es sie nicht, dass sie diesen Traum von ihm und Malfoy in der Sphäre gehabt hatte - doch das analytische Auseinandersetzen verhinderte nicht, dass sie sich zutiefst gedemütigt und verletzt fühlte.

'Es war nur ein Traum', sagte sie sich immer wieder. Nichts von dem entsprang ihrem freien Willen - oder gar ihren heimlichen Begierden - wie das Feuer im Traum ihr hatte weismachen wollen. Sie hatte sich mit Lucius Malfoy und seiner Geschichte beschäftigt - scheinbar viel mehr, als gut für sie war. Sie würde ihn von jetzt an aus ihren Gedanken ausschließen.

Mit diesem Vorsatz, von dem sie genau wusste, dass er unmöglich in die Tat umzusetzen sein würde, schlief sie schließlich wieder ein, als die Sonne ihre ersten zaghaften Strahlen am herbstlichen Himmel erschienen ließ.

Hermine schlief bis zum frühen Mittag und ihre Träume waren nun friedlicherer Natur.


	191. Chapter 191

_Achtung – vor diesem Kapitel ist Vorsicht angebracht... nichts für schwache Nerven... _

* * *

**Kapitel 191**

* * *

**Zwischenszene**

* * *

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern eingeschlafen zu sein, allerdings konnte er sich auch nicht daran erinnern, was er gerade gemacht hatte, und insofern war es durchaus möglich, daß er in der Realität bereits schlief. 

Das Feuer knisterte und er sah sich in der Sphäre um, in der Erwartung, Hermine zu finden.

Als er sich nach hinten wandte, erstarrte er.

Lucius war hier...

Was um alles in der Welt...

Aber Malfoy schien sein Hiersein nicht besonders zu verwundern, er sah sich lediglich interessiert um.

„Ah... hier also trefft ihr euch? Das ist die Sphäre? Nett hier..."

Severus gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich.

„Du hast hier eigentlich nichts verloren. Das Feuer muß sich irgendeinen schlechten Scherz erlaubt haben."

Wie aufs Stichwort, flammte das Feuer ein wenig höher und machte damit auf sich aufmerksam.

„Warum ist er hier?", fragte Snape sofort.

„Weil deine Schülerin eine Lektion darin erhalten muß, sich ihren Ängsten zu stellen...", antwortete es nur halb verständlich.

Severus dachte kurz über das nach, was das Feuer gesagt hatte, während Lucius hinter ihm in die Richtung sah, in die er gesprochen hatte.

„Mit wem redest du?", fragte er interessiert.

„Mit dem Feuer.", antwortete der Zaubertrankmeister abwesend.

Malfoys Augenbrauen hoben sich, aber er gab sich schweigend mit der Antwort zufrieden.

Hermine sollte sich Malfoy stellen? Das war doch Irrsinn... aber wenn das Feuer es so geplant hatte, dann mußte auf Hermines Seite etwas sein, das es erforderlich machte.

So wie er damals nie damit gerechnet hätte, Thomas hier vorzufinden, so hätte er nun ebensowenig mit Malfoy gerechnet. Das Feuer wandte außergewöhnlich viele „Extras" für die neue Schülerin an.

Auf einem der Tische lagen Stücke von Leder, in die sowohl das Agrippa-, als auch das Todessersymbol eingebrannt war. Was sollte das? Er besah sich die Stücke näher und stellte schnell fest, daß die Stücke auf eine Weise geschnitten waren, die sie allesamt dazu geeignet machten, als Fessel- oder Schlaginstrument zu dienen...

Konnte es das sein, was die Sphäre – was Hermine... nein...

...oder?

Ihm war unwohl... sehr unwohl... er wollte Malfoy nicht hier haben. Aber es lag offenbar nicht in seiner Entscheidung, ob es so war oder nicht.

Und plötzlich tauchte sie vor ihm auf.

Hermine wirkte etwas verwirrt, so als hätte sie, wie er, nicht damit gerechnet, daß die Sphäre sie vor dem Prozess noch einmal zusammenführen würde.

Sie sah, was auf dem Tisch lag und kam zu ihm.

Hermine fuhr mit der Fingerspitze über eines der Agrippa-Symbole und lächelte ihren Meister an.

"Werden wir in Zukunft die alten Male durch das neue ersetzen können?", fragte sie irgendwie hoffnungsvoll.

Er wollte sie anschreien, daß sie die Finger von dem Leder wegnehmen sollte, aber stattdessen hob er nur andeutungsweise die Schultern und bewegte sich auf sie zu. "Ich weiß es leider nicht."

Und dann sah sie die Gestalt, die dicht hinter ihm stand und nun aus seinem Schatten hervortrat.

Hermine wich auf der Stelle einen Schritt zurück und stieß unsanft an die Kante des Tisches, als der Mann mit dem langen blonden Haar sie anlächelte.

Der Zaubertrankmeister sah die blanke Panik in Hermines Augen und wollte irgendetwas tun, damit sie aus der Sphäre entkommen konnte. Er konnte sehen und fühlen, daß sie der Situation nicht gewachsen war. Gleichzeitig wollte er Hermines Angst nicht noch weiter schüren, indem er sich nun zwischen Malfoy und sie warf. Vielleicht konnte alles auch ganz friedlich ablaufen? Aber ein schwarzes Gefühl in seinem Bauch flüsterte ihm zu, daß es eigentlich schon zu spät war und das alles was hier geschah, wieder einmal, ohnehin nicht in seiner Hand lag, sondern von irgendeiner höheren, perversen, strafenden Macht geleitet wurde.

Severus hielt Lucius sanft mit der Hand auf, als er begriff, dass dieser sich Hermine nähern wollte.

"Nein, du machst ihr Angst. Lass sie erst begreifen, warum das Feuer dich hierher geholt hat. Versuche deine Stimme zu benutzen."

Das Feuer hatte entschieden, also würde er es nicht abändern können – aber er konnte wenigstens versuchen, es in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken.

Lucius nickte verstehend und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück. Seine Stimme klang höflich, als er sagte: "Ich wollte Ihnen die Hand küssen, werte Freundin, doch möchte ich Sie ungern ängstigen."

Hermine blickte sich zum Feuer um, als erwarte sie eine Antwort auf Fragen, die sie nicht laut ausgesprochen hatte, die aber beinahe sichtbar durch ihren Kopf wirbelten.

Das Feuer loderte hell, als es auf die Schülerin reagierte: "Du bist hier um zu lernen - ein Gast in der Sphäre ist nicht neu für dich - du hast diese Situation schon einmal erlebt und du wirst lernen, dich auch diesmal zu überwinden."

"Nein", stammelte Hermine, dann lauter: "Nein! Ich will das nicht! Damals war es anders, da war es mein Wunsch...meine Begierde...aber DAS will ich nicht! NEIN!"

Hermine wandte sich panisch zu den beiden Männern um, als Lucius Snape leise ansprach.

"Severus, ich verstehe nicht, warum ich hier bin - das ist ein Ort nur für euch beide...und sie will mich hier nicht sehen."

_‚EXAKT!'_, schrie es in Severus' Gedanken, aber als gehöre sein Körper nicht ihm, sprach er seine Gedanken nicht aus, sondern spielte den Absichten des Feuers in die Hand.

"Sie hat nur Angst, aber ihr die Angst vor dir zu nehmen ist wichtig, sonst hätte das Feuer es nicht ermöglicht.", hörte er sich selbst sagen und konnte hören, daß seine Stimme, seine Worte, sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren falsch klangen. Zu sanft. Der Situation nicht angepaßt. Der Gefahr, die Hermine durch Malfoy drohte nicht entsprechend! Und doch redete er in dem gleichen, ruhigen Ton weiter: „Vertrau mir und lasse dich von mir leiten. Sei nur du selbst und höre auf mich - ich weiß was ich tue und es wird eine Befreiung für uns alle sein."

Man konnte Hermine ansehen, daß ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Sie sah hektisch zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Das Feuer schien ihre Gedanken zu kennen: "Du kannst hier niemanden belügen. Du sagst, es sei nicht deine Begierde...wem willst du das erzählen? Es war immer dein Wunsch, dich deinen Ängsten zu stellen und es gibt kaum eine Angst, die du mehr personifizieren kannst, als Lucius Malfoy. Der Gast wird die Sphäre erst verlassen, wenn du Wahrheit über ihn - und über dich - erlangt hast."

Hermine schüttelte immer noch stumm den Kopf und Severus wunderte sich darüber, dass sie nicht in Tränen ausbrach.

Er sah, wie sich ihr Blick hektisch auf ihn richtete. "Bitte hilf mir", sagte sie fast tonlos.

"Das werde ich", versicherte er beruhigend. Der innere Drang, Lucius mit den Lederriemen zu fesseln, Hermine in seine Arme zu reißen und abzuwarten, bis das Feuer endlich zur Vernunft kam, war so übermächtig, daß er es als körperlichen Schmerz empfand, aber er handelte zu seinem Entsetzen weiterhin völlig entgegengesetzt! "Ich bin da und werde es unter Kontrolle halten - ich werde IHN unter Kontrolle halten - es sei denn...du möchtest es gar nicht, dass ich ihn abhalte dir weh zu tun."

_BEI MERLIN! Was redete er da???_

Hermine sah Severus jetzt ungläubig an und ihre Stimme bebte: "Wie kannst du so etwas von mir denken? Er soll mir nicht zu nahe kommen. Bitte beende es...egal wie, aber lass nicht zu, dass er mich berührt!"

Aber anstatt ihrem Wunsch zu entsprechen, wie es alles in ihm wollte, trat er jetzt zur Seite und ermöglichte Lucius den Weg zu Hermine, während er sanft sagte: "Er wird mehr tun, als dich nur zu berühren. Er wird dir zeigen, wie zärtlich er sein kann. Und er wird sich endlich einen langersehnten Traum erfüllen und dich besitzen können - du wirst es genießen, Hermine. Entspann dich, so wie du es bei Thomas getan hast, als wir dich zu zweit hier genommen haben."

Lucius Malfoy schienen die Bilder, die Severus hier beschrieb, eindeutig in Erregung zu versetzen.

Snape konnte sehen, wie seine Zurückhaltung wich und ein besitzergreifendes Funkeln in seine Augen trat. Und der Panik in Hermines Augen nach, konnte sie es ebenfalls sehen.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass auch nur einer von euch mich anfasst!", sagte Hermine zischend und wich bis an die Wand zurück.

"Sie war bei Thomas zu Anfang auch skeptisch", erklärte Severus dem Blonden „aber es hat ihr so sehr gefallen, dass sie sich seither wünscht, es würde sich irgendwann wiederholen...und das tut es jetzt...nur dass sie vor dir noch mehr Angst hat, als vor ihm und es ihr einen ganz besonderen Kick geben wird. Nimm sie dir Lucius und denke daran, was ich dir gesagt habe."

_‚Aufhören... ich muß das beenden... aufhören... AUFHÖREN... oh Gott... BITTE!!' _

Den Rücken an die Wand gepresst, sah Hermine zu Severus. Er lächelte sie an, während in ihm seine Seele zu zerreißen drohte, in dem Versuch, ihr zu helfen und sie nicht stattdessen wie ein Lamm zur Schlachtbank zu führen. Aber er flüsterte ihr nur leise zu: "Das Feuer irrt sich nicht - es kann dich von der Angst vor ihm heilen - und ihn vor seiner Angst vor sich selbst. Er wird dir nicht weh tun, es sei denn, du willst es."

_Oh Gott... nein…. NEIN!_ Er sah, wie Lucius zu ihr ging und er sah sich, wie er einfach nur ruhig danebenstand und zusah, als sei dies völlig in Ordnung.

Die blonden Haare Malfoys nahmen ihm für einen kurzen Moment die Sicht auf Hermine, als Lucius sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und sanft ihr Kinn umfasste – aber dann sah er wieder genau, was geschah. Malfoy musste etwas Druck anwenden, um ihr Gesicht zu ihm zu ziehen und seine Lippen auf ihren Mund zu pressen. Snape konnte an Hermines verkrampftem Gesicht sehen, daß sie ihre Lippen mit aller Kraft verschloß und sie versuchte Lucius fortzustoßen, aber er ergriff ihre Hände und hielt sie fest, ohne seine Lippen von den ihren zu lösen. Sie versuchte, sich ihm zu entwinden, doch er presste sie noch fester an die Wand und beendete den Kuss, um seine Beute genauer zu betrachten.

_‚Ich bringe ihn um... ich bringe... ihn... um...'_ dröhnte es durch Severus' Kopf, während seine Haltung aufmerksam aber entspannt schien.

"Wehren Sie sich nicht länger - es ist beschlossene Sache", sagte Malfoy, als sei es längst entschieden, dass geschehen mußte, was er wollte.

Und dann konnte Snape erkennen, daß Hermine nachgab und aufhörte, sich zu wehren.

_‚Nein... Hermine... nein... gib ihm nicht nach... bitte... gib ihm nicht nach... er wird dir weh tun...wenn du dich nicht mehr wehrst, hat er erreicht, was er will!'_

Malfoy hielt ihre Handgelenke immer noch fest, aber jetzt, da sie sich nicht mehr wehrte, hielt er sie etwas lockerer. Auf Malfoys Gesicht zeigte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln, als er sie erneut küßte. Hermine ließ es zu. Schien den Kuß sogar zu erwidern.

Severus wurde übel. Eine Sekunde länger und er würde sich übergeben, weil er den Schmerz nicht ertrug. Er wollte schreien, schreien, bis ihm die Stimme versagte. Aber er blieb stumm – völlig stumm und sah nur zu.

Als Lucius ihre Hände losließ, um sie zu lohnenderen Zielen gleiten zu lassen, veränderte sich Hermines Haltung jedoch urplötzlich. Als Malfoy die Hand unter ihre Robe schieben wollte, stieß Hermine ihm unvermittelt das Knie in die Genitalien. Keuchend brach der Blonde zusammen, krümmte sich und hielt die schmerzende Stelle.

_JA!!!!!_

Hermine wirbelte an ihm vorbei und lief auf das Feuer zu, als Severus, außerhalb seiner Kontrolle, sie hart packte und herumriß.

_‚Bitte nicht...nein...nein...nein... laß mich das nicht tun... ich will nicht..nein... bitte nein...'_ aber er war nicht Herr seiner selbst – wie er nie Herr über sich selbst gewesen war... Der einzige Unterschied zu sonst war, daß er nicht wußte, wer ihn im Moment beherrschte...

"Was hast du nur getan? Das war ein schrecklicher Fehler, Hermine! Du hast es nicht anders gewollt! Alles, was von jetzt an passiert, hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben!", knurrte er sie an und stieß sie schließlich Malfoy in die Arme, der sich erstaunlich schnell erholt hatte.

_‚Ich... kann... nicht... mehr..."_ – dies wie betäubt denkend, griff er trotzdem die Lederbänder die auf dem Tisch lagen und warf einige davon Lucius zu.

Er sah Hermine an, daß sie nicht wusste wie ihr geschah und daß sie seinen Verrat nicht begreifen konnte.

Voller Wut drehte Malfoy ihr die Arme auf den Rücken, so dass sie vor Schmerz schwankte.

Hermine schrie und tobte, doch der Blonde zischte sie nur boshaft an: "Du wirst jetzt eine Lektion lernen, die du nie wieder vergessen wirst, Schlammblut. Ich werde dich erst wieder losbinden, wenn dein unwertes Blut in Bächen an deinem Körper hinabrinnt."

Während Lucius ihr die Hände mit dem Leder band, suchte Hermine voller Panik Severus Blick.

Sein Herz zersprang – das war zuviel... er wußte, was nun folgen würde. Und er würde zusehen... würde Malfoy helfend zur Hand gehen, würde sie die „Lektion" lernen lassen, die das Feuer ihr zugedacht hatte.

_...und er würde dabei sterben... _

_...er konnte es deutlich fühlen, wie ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrohr und seine Seele zu Eis wurde... _

_...so also fühlte sich Sterben an... _

_...er hatte es sich weniger schmerzhaft vorgestellt..._

Er schüttelte voller Bedauern den Kopf: "Warum hast du nicht gehört? Ich hatte ihn unter Kontrolle, aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Er wird dir weh tun, Hermine...sehr weh." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich abermals zum Tisch und griff nach einem langen, festen Stück Leder, dass ein Todessermal trug. Er ließ es durch seine Handfläche gleiten und prüfte es dann auf Festigkeit, indem er es mit beiden Fäusten festhielt und ruckartig anspannte.

"Das scheint nicht schlecht zu sein. Probier es aus", sagte er ruhig und warf es Lucius zu, der es mit einer Hand auffing. Hermine versuchte ein Anzeichen bei Severus zu finden, daß er all dies doch noch beenden würde. Doch als Lucius ihre Robe so heftig hinunterzog, daß der Stoff einfach aufriss, mußte ihr klar sein, daß er ihr nicht helfen würde.

Sie konnte es nicht länger ertragen und schloss die ihren, als sie das surrende Geräusch der provisorischen Peitsche hörte. Der Schlag traf sie am Bauch und es sah aus, als hätte er sich direkt in sie eingegraben. Ein zweiter und dritter folgte und verwandelte ihren Bauch in eine einzige blutige Wunde, bevor Lucius innehielt und sie abermals seine Lippen spüren ließ, die ihren Mund hart in Besitz nahmen, um ihren Schmerz zu schmecken.

Er ließ ihr keine Luft mehr zum Atmen.

Sie musste Atmen.

Wenn sie nicht atmen würde, würde sie sterben.

Sie mußte Atmen!

Er sah, wie die Ohnmacht sie langsam überkam.

Und dann fühlte er es – plötzlich konnte er etwas tun... er konnte ihr seinen Atem geben... er brauchte nur selbst aufzuhören.

So konfus wie der Gedanke war, wußte er plötzlich, das es so sein mußte: die Luft in der Sphäre reichte nur für einen von ihnen. Für ihn oder für sie...

Plötzlich konnte er sich bewegen und wie in Zeitlupe griff er von hinten nach Malfoy, griff ihn mit soviel Gewalt, daß dieser sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen von Hermine löste.

Severus drehte ihn zu sich herum und preßte mit mehr Intensität seine Lippen auf die Malfoys, als ein Dementor in seinen Kuß gelegt hätte. Er fühlte, wie Malfoy ihn mit der gleichen Gewalt packte, mit der er ihn hielt und den Kuß erwiderte. Er fühlte, wie Malfoys Kuß ihm die Seele aus dem Körper zog und nur noch eine leere Schwärze zurückließ, während er sah, wie Hermine hinter ihnen zu Boden ging und gleichzeitig aufkeuchend nach Luft schnappte, als sei sie minutenlang unter Wasser gwesen und breche nun durch die Wasseroberfläche endlich wieder an die Luft. Im selben Moment war sie verschwunden.

Von seinem eigenen Schrei wachte er auf.

Sein Körper war schweißgebadet und er zitterte vor Angst.

Es dauerte lange – länger als sonst - bis er realisierte, daß er nur geträumt hatte.

Aber es fühlte sich unendlich realer an als sonst.

Er konnte nicht aufhören, zu zittern. Er bebte so sehr, daß es zu einer körperlichen Anstrengung wurde, bis er fühlen konnte, daß er morgen Muskelkater von der bebenden Verkrampfung haben würde.

Er konnte es nicht ändern – er wollte es nicht ändern.

Er wollte spüren, wie der Traum in ihm nachwirkte.

Die halbe Nacht saß er in seinem Bett, die Beine dicht an den Körper gezogen und den Kopf an die Knie gepresst. Er war froh, daß das Licht in diesem Raum nie ganz gelöscht war, und er wagte es nicht, sich wieder hinzulegen, weil er sich fürchtete, daß die Müdigkeit ihn dann übermannen könnte und der Traum sich fortsetzte.

Er hatte ihr geschrieben, daß er Träume hatte, in denen er ihr weh tat. Nach allem was er nun in den letzten Tagen zusätzlich an Hermine weitergegeben und damit auch für sich selbst wieder in Erinnerung gerufen hatte und der aktuellsten Session mit Lucius, wunderte es ihn nicht, dass er diesen Traum von ihr und Malfoy in der Sphäre gehabt hatte - doch die Tatsache, daß er die Gründe für den Traum erkennen konnte, verhinderte nicht, dass sie sich zutiefst schämte, für seine Unfähigkeit, in diesen Träumen so zu agieren, wie er es wollte und stattdessen immer wieder nur ein Spielball der Gewalt zu sein, die in seinem Leben stets so präsent gewesen war.

'Es war nur ein Traum', sagte er sich immer wieder. Nichts von dem entsprang seinen eigenen Wünschen oder Vorstellungen. Lucius war momentan einfach viel zu präsent - präsenter offensichtlich, als ihm gut tat. Er hatte genug anderes zu tun, so daß er versuchen konnte, Lucius für eine Weile aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Mit diesem Vorsatz, von dem er genau wusste, dass Malfoy selbst ihn durch seine reine Anwesenheit scheitern lassen würde, schlief er schließlich doch wieder ein, als die Sonne ihre ersten zaghaften Strahlen am herbstlichen Himmel erschienen ließ.

Er schlief länger als sonst, und sein Schlaf blieb traumlos...


	192. Chapter 192

_Achtung: Kapitel 192 und 193 gehen gleichzeitig online: _

* * *

**Kapitel 192**

* * *

**Zwischenszene **

* * *

Das Wasser prasselte auf ihren Körper.

Die Augen geschlossen, hielt Hermine ihr Gesicht in den warmen Strahl der Dusche.

Ein Duft von Rosenblüten lag in der Luft, hervorgerufen durch das Shampoo, welches nur nach und nach im Ausguss verschwand.

Noch einmal fuhr sie mit den Fingern durch ihr Haar, um auch den letzten Rest Schaum aus ihren widerspenstigen Locken zu waschen.

Es war ungewöhnlich für sie, am Mittag zu duschen, doch nach dieser grauenvollen Nacht hatte auch der morgendliche friedlichere Schlaf nicht dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich sehr viel besser fühlte. Sie fühlte sich schmutzig - sogar auf zutiefst widerwärtige Art besudelt.

Das Wasser sollte die Schatten der Nacht fortspülen.

Mehr Duschgel als eigentlich nötig, hatte sie aus ihrem eigens hergestellten Vorrat genommen und seifte sich damit ein, als könne sie damit jedes Stück Haut, das unmittelbar mit der wohlig duftenden Essenz in Kontakt geriet, gegen Übergriffe von außen schützen. Ein Schutzschild aus Rosen und Honig.

Hermine strich mit ihren Händen über ihren Körper und wagte es heute nicht, sich vorzustellen, es seien Severus' Hände, die ihre Schultern berührten - ihre Brüste - ihren Bauch...

Wie erstarrt hielt sie inne - die Hände tasteten langsam über die Stelle, die sie soeben berührt hatte.

Sie fühlte Schmerz. Er war nicht besonders heftig, aber allein dadurch das er da war, setzte sofort unerträgliche Übelkeit ein. Die Panik niederkämpfend, drehte Hermine sich vorsichtig in den Wasserstrahl, um ihren Bauch vom Schaum zu befreien. Ihre Finger lagen immer noch an der schmerzenden Stelle, die sie nun genauer in Augenschein nahm.

"Gott - nein! Nein! NEIN!"

Ihre Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Wasser, das über ihr Gesicht lief, während sie kraftlos an der gefliesten Wand herab rutschte.

Von außen klopfte es an die Tür: "Lady Granger...alles in Ordnung?"

Die Wasserstrahlen trafen sie stetig, und sorgten dafür, dass Hermine sich zusammenkauerte, um ihnen möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche zu bieten.

"Brauchen Sie etwas?"

'Drei, es waren drei', hallte es in Hermines Kopf. 'Genau drei, drei, drei...'

Isabells Stimme durchbrach das Karussell der Gedanken.

"Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie. Darf ich hereinkommen?"

"Nein! Nein, es geht mir gut, Isabell! Es geht mir gut".

Mit ausgestreckter Hand griff sie zum Hahn und brachte das Wasser zum versiegen, ohne sich zu erheben.

Sie hörte, wie sich Isabells Schritte entfernten.

Hermine saß lange so da. Erst als das Frösteln unerträglich wurde, erhob sie sich langsam und griff nach dem Handtuch. Vorsichtig schlang sie es um ihren Körper. Es hüllte sie sanft ein und so verschwanden unter dem weichen weißen Stoff auch die drei breiten Striemen, die quer über ihren Bauch verliefen.

Sie waren fast vollständig verheilt und kaum gerötet.

Aber sie waren da.

Es konnte nicht sein.

Es war nur ein Traum gewesen...nur ein Traum.

Wie betäubt kehrte sie in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück.

Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Es gab eine Erklärung dafür...eine Erklärung, die nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass sie in der vergangenen Nacht von Lucius Malfoy geschlagen worden war.

Niemals hätte die Sphäre so etwas zugelassen...niemals hätte Severus es zugelassen...es gab eine Erklärung. Es musste eine geben!

Und während ihr Geist verzweifelt einen Ausweg suchte, hatten ihre Augen schon längst das kleine Detail entdeckt, das sie endgültig in den Abgrund ziehen sollte.

Als gehöre ihre Hand nicht wirklich zu ihrem Körper, entfernte sie dieses schreckliche Stück Wahrheit vorsichtig von ihrem Kissen.

In der herbstlichen Mittagssonne schimmerte ein langes, blondes Haar.


	193. Chapter 193

_Achtung: Kapitel 192 und 193 gehen gleichzeitig online: _

* * *

**Kapitel 193**

* * *

Zwischenszene

* * *

Die Sphäre war von einem durchdringenden Gefühl der Wut erfüllt und glühte regelrecht.  
"Seit Jahrhunderten stelle ich Meistern und Schülern die Sphäre zur Verfügung, damit darin gelehrt und gelernt werden kann. In all dieser Zeit hat es vor dir nur einen einzigen Zauberer gegeben, der diesen Ort des Lernens so sehr für seine eigenen Zwecke mißbraucht hat, wie du! Aber er war wenigstens bereits ein Meister!"  
Das Feuer brannte lichterloh und seine Hitze glühte so heftig in Hermines Gesicht, daß sie die Hände leicht abwehrend zwischen sich und das aufgebrachte Feuer hielt.  
Hermine war verwirrt. Sie hatte die Entdeckung, daß ihr "Traum" offenbar doch Realität gewesen war noch längst nicht verarbeitet, als sie, von emotionaler Erschöpfung ergriffen, an ihrem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen war, an den sie sich gesetzt hatte, um Severus zu schreiben. Und nun war sie hier... allein... und das Feuer schien nicht nur, aus einem Grund, den sie nicht verstand, wütend auf sie zu sein, sondern sogar regelrecht beleidigt.  
"Was habe ich denn getan?", fragte sie unsicher.  
"Getan?!", fauchte das Feuer. "Hat dir die Tatsache, daß ich dir Reste deines Tuns mitgegeben habe, nicht gereicht um es zu wissen?"  
Hermine kräuselte die Stirn.  
"M e i n e s Tuns? Du rufst uns hierher. Du entscheidest, wann ich hier bin und und mit wem und du allein entscheidest, ob das, was hier geschieht, ernsthaft gefährlich ist, oder nicht. Wo bitte ist da mein Tun eingeflossen, daß du es nun so klingen läßt, als läge das, was geschehen ist in meiner Verantwortung?"  
Wut stieg in Hermine auf, als sie sich so unerwartet für die schrecklichen Geschehnisse in die Verantwortung gezogen sah - die sie ja nun wirklich nicht hatte! Sie war eindeutig Opfer gewesen! Nicht Täterin!  
"Dein Wille, Meisterschülerin. Deine Ängste, deine Sehnsüchte, deine Träume...", das Feuer schien sich ein wenig zu beruhigen und brannte etwas niedriger. "...vor allem aber das, was du für die Realität hältst, manifestiert sich in dir in einer Weise, die so gewaltig ist, daß du die Sphäre für deine Vorstellungen benutzt hast, wie eine Leinwand für ein Bild, das du unbedingt sehen wolltest. Fatal war nur, daß du deine Farben der Realität entrissen hast - sogar der magischen Realität. Wir alle waren Gefangene in deiner Vorstellung von dem, was geschehen sollte. Dein Meister, der Fremde - selbst ich... alle wollten wir anders agieren, als wir es getan haben, aber mit deiner allumfassenden Gewissheit, daß ein Zusammentreffen so und nicht anders ablaufen würde, hast du uns in die von dir vorgegebene Rolle gebrannt, während unsere Seelen nur zusehen konnten und dagegen ankämpften, diese Perversität in Szene zu setzen. Durch die Gewalt deiner Ängste hast du uns in deinem Traum gefangen und ihn mit Hilfe der Magie der Sphäre real werden lassen. Du hast mich benutzt wie einen verfluchten Pinsel! Du bist aber kein Traumfänger, du bist kein Gebinde aus Kreisen, Bändern und Federn, sondern eine machtvolle Hexe, die lernen muß, ihre Ängste im Zaume zu halten. Und höre auf, mit deinen Träumen zu spielen! Nur wenn du dir der Träume bewußt bist, die du selbst ins Leben rufst, kannst du die Geschehnisse lenken, aber dazu bedarf es einer Selbsterkenntnis, die an Erleuchung grenzt und ein hohes Alter. Von beidem bist du weit entfernt."  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein... warte... du willst mir erklären, daß ICH heraufbeschworen habe, was hier geschehen ist? Daß ich sogar dich dazu gebracht habe, gegen deinen Willen zu handeln?"  
Ein zustimmendes Rauschen betätigte, was sie gefragt hatte.  
"Wie - sag mir WIE soll ich das getan haben?"  
Doch Hermine mußte gestehen, daß das, was ihr geschehen war, tatsächlich exakt dem entsprochen hatte, wie sie sich eine Begegnung mit Lucius Malfoy vorgestellt hätte... und tief in ihr schwelte noch die Wut über den "Verrat" von Severus, weil er ihr nichts von seiner Verbindung zu dem blonden Zauberer gesagt hatte...  
Die Gewalt von Lucius...  
Der Verrat von Severus...  
Das Feuer, das sie nur lernen lassen wollte...  
Konnte es wirklich sein?  
"Auf diese Frage kann ich dir keine Antwort geben, Schülerin. Es ist nicht mein Metier. Zu diesem Thema mußt du die Alten befragen, die sterblich sind, wie du. Aber wage es nicht, mich noch einmal zum Statisten deiner Gedankenwelt zu machen!"  
Hermine wußte nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, daß es in ihrer Entscheidung gelegen hatte - im Gegenteil... sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob das Wissen das sie nun hatte, die Demütigung geringer oder stärker machte... Was überwog?  
Und dann fiel ihr die alles entscheidende Frage ein: "Hast du gerade gesagt, daß ALLE die hier waren, gegen ihren Willen gehandelt haben?"  
Ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie auf die Antwort wartete.  
"Im Grunde genommen ja..."  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen...  
"Was heißt denn ‚Im Grunde genommen'?"  
Das Feuer flackerte, sehr viel niedriger als vorhin, aber igrendwie immer noch mit einer unzufriedenen Unternote vor sich hin.  
"Daß heißt, daß der Fremde zwar gegen seinen Willlen, nicht aber ohne Genuß gehandelt hat. Du scheinst seine Vorlieben mit deinen Vorstellungen sehr genau getroffen zu haben. Trotzdem hat auch er sehr gelitten, denn er wollte nicht ausleben, was seine Gelüste ihm befahlen - aber letztendlich lag es nicht in seiner Entscheidung - sondern in deiner..."  
Es kostete Hermine Überwindung, weiterzufragen, aber das war ihre Gelegenheit und sie konnte sie nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.  
"Er hätte also nicht so gehandelt, wenn er nicht von mir beeinflußt gewesen wäre?"  
Das Feuer ließ sich sehr viel Zeit für die Antwort und sprach dann beinahe nachdenklich.  
"Zu diesem konkreten Zeitpunkt, in dieser konkreten Situation... nein... er hätte nicht so gehandelt - aber es ist in ihm. Er wollte es - er hätte sich nur beherrscht. Allerdings ist da noch etwas anderes in ihm, das nicht in dieses Bild paßt. Es ist so sehr anders, daß ich es kaum sehen kann. Dein Meister kennt es - er kennt den Fremden durch und durch und er weiß auch um diese versteckten Begierden des Blonden. Viel des Wunsches, sich zu beherrschen kam allerdings aus der Ergebenheit deinem Meister gegenüber. Und daher würde ich an deiner Stelle deine Hand in keines der Feuer der Welt für den Fremden legen, daß er nicht eine andere Gelegenheit nutzen wird. Zumal er dich jetzt real fühlen und schmecken konnte und dies seinen Appetit verstärkt hat..."  
Hermine schloß die Augen und fühlte, wie die Übelkeit wieder in ihr aufstieg.  
Das Feuer schien nun fast wieder normal zu brennen - allerdings lag so etwas wie Erwartung in der Luft und Hermine wußte plötzlich, was zu tun war.  
Sie verneigte sich vor dem Feuer.  
"Ich möchte dich um Verzeihung bitten, daß ich diesen Ort und dich mißbraucht habe. Es lag nie in meiner Absicht und liegt außerhalb meiner Kontrolle. Aber wenn ich es wirklich war, dann ging dieses Unrecht von mir aus und ich möchte dir sagen, daß es mir leid tut."  
Das letzte, das Hermine hörte, bevor sie an ihrem Schreibtisch erwachte, war das zufriedene Knistern des ganz offensichtlich besänftigten Sphärenfeuers. 


	194. Chapter 194

**Kapitel 194**

* * *

2. Dezember, London

Severus,

du ahnst nicht, wie schwer es mir fällt, diesen Brief zu schreiben. Noch vor ein paar Tagen war ich so glücklich, weil die Unklarheiten zwischen uns bereinigt schienen.

Aber wir haben uns wohl nur etwas vorgemacht, denn vielleicht sollte ich erst einmal lernen, mich selbst zu verstehen, bevor ich ergründen möchte, was dich - was deine Seele belastet.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass du weißt, dass es nicht nur ein Traum war, was sich in der Sphäre abgespielt hat.

Es waren meine Ängste...die Bilder in meinem Kopf, denen ihr ausgesetzt wart.

Ich weiß nicht, ob du dir vorstellen kannst, was für ein unendlich niederschmetterndes Gefühl es ist, Gewissheit darüber zu haben, dass ich meine Pein selbst heraufbeschworen habe.

Worte des Bedauerns wollte das Feuer von mir hören, und ich war bereit, sie ihm zu geben, denn es war scheinbar nicht in der Lage, sich gegen die Bilder zu behaupten, die ich herbeigerufen habe.

Ich möchte mich auch bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich dich offensichtlich zwang, mir diese Dinge anzutun. Aber Malfoy...

Ich weiß, dass es nicht sein freier Wille war, und dass er ebenso dem Zwang unterlag, alles auszuführen, was in meinem eigenen Drehbuch stand - aber seine Neigungen habe ich damit so sehr getroffen, dass sogar das Feuer mich vor ihm warnte.

Viel zu sicher fühlte ich mich...ich glaubte wirklich, ihm nie persönlich gegenüberstehen zu müssen...und dann das...und durch meine Schuld.

Ich weiß, dass du mir ebenfalls die Schuld gibst, für das, was geschehen ist.

Vielleicht glaubst du sogar, ich hätte es nicht besser verdient...ich weiß es nicht.

Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass so etwas geschehen kann?

Ich möchte nie wieder in die Sphäre, Severus.

Nie wieder!

Zuerst hatte ich gehofft, dass nur ich eingeweiht wurde, dass alles schreckliche Realität in dieser anderen Dimension gewesen ist. Aber als du mir nicht schriebst...du hast es bis jetzt nicht getan und ich bin mir sicher, dass du zumindest ein paar Zeilen an mich gerichtet hättest - auch jetzt, da dein Prozess begonnen hat - wenn du mich nicht für das verachten würdest, was ich in der Sphäre geschaffen habe.

Ich habe ein Bild des Grauens heraufbeschworen, in dem ich selbst am meisten litt, und nun nicht einmal jemand anderen dafür wahrhaft schuldig machen kann.

Meine Angst vor Malfoy hat sich so enorm gesteigert, dass ich nicht mehr schlafen kann.

Ich lösche das Licht und sitze die ganze Nacht im Dunkeln, damit niemand im Hause merkt, dass ich bis zum Morgengrauen in einem Stuhl am Fenster sitze und in den Sternenhimmel schaue. Meist sehe ich ohnehin keinen meiner fernen Freunde, denn die Wolkendecke ist dicht und scheinbar tonnenschwer. Was dir das Meer ist, ist mir der Himmel. Es gibt keinen Mond mehr für mich, der auch nur ein wenig Licht in meine finstere Welt bringen könnte.

Inzwischen ist meine Kraft erschöpft und für ein paar Stunden fielen mir die Augen, trotz aller Gegenwehr, zu.

Ich träumte von Amelie, die mir schweigend das Bild in die Hand drückte, welches ich ihr von dir gemalt habe.

Als ich sie fragte, warum sie es mir zurückgibt, drehte sie sich nur wortlos um und verließ das Zimmer.

Vermutlich habe ich nur etwas mit in meinen Traum genommen, das mir seit unserer verhängnisvollen Begegnung nicht aus dem Kopf geht - und ich denke, du weißt worauf es hinausläuft, denn ich sagte dir ja bereits, dass ich unter keinen Umständen mehr in die Sphäre möchte.

Gerne würde ich dir versichern, wie unendlich traurig mich dieser Entschluss macht, weil ich dich dann nicht mehr werde sehen können - dich nicht mehr werde berühren können - aber ich weiß, dass du von mir ohnehin nicht mehr berührt werden willst.

Also werde ich dir mit meinem nächsten Brief den Ring schicken.

Es fühlt sich an, als sei es nicht meine Entscheidung - aber dieses Gefühl ist mir inzwischen leider viel zu vertraut und so werde ich es als unabdingbare Notwendigkeit betrachten, die Verbindung zwischen uns zu beenden, soweit es in meiner Macht steht.

Wenn du erlaubst und es möchtest, dann werde ich dir weiterhin Bericht erstatten, wie es den Menschen geht, die dir hier am Herzen liegen...Hadass...Isabell...Amelie...Emanuelle und Thomas.

Ich werde dir von ihnen schreiben und meine Emotionen nicht erwähnen - ich verspreche es dir.

Ich denke, das ist das einzige, das ich dir anbieten kann und hoffe, du nimmst es an.

Sollte das Feuer mich erneut in die Sphäre rufen, so wird es gegen meinen Willen sein und ich werde mich weigern, irgendetwas auszuführen das von mir verlangt wird.

Auf diese Weise sollte es wohl möglich sein, unsere Meister-/Schülerinverbindung auf lange Sicht zu beenden.

Es ist mir klar, dass ich wohl auch einen Brief an Lucius Malfoy schreiben müsste...vielleicht werde ich es tun. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er über die Geschehnisse denkt. Vielleicht glaubt wenigstens er, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen sei.

Ich würde dich nur gerne um diesen einen Gefallen bitten, Severus - sage mir, ob er es für einen Traum hält. Wirst du mir diese Bitte erfüllen?

Dies ist der letzte Brief, in dem ich dir von mir erzählte...ich habe dir vieles aus der Nokturngasse zu berichten - doch geht dein Prozess auf jeden Fall vor und ich würde gerne wissen, ob du überhaupt noch etwas von den Ereignissen hier erfahren möchtest.

Sollte das nicht der Fall sein, dann werde ich dir den Ring, in einem ansonsten leeren Umschlag schicken.

Frage mich bitte nicht, warum ich ihn nicht schon heute beilegte...es hat mit Gefühlen zu tun, von denen ich dich in Zukunft verschonen möchte.

Hermine


	195. Chapter 195

**Kapitel 195**

* * *

3. Dezember, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich mit diesen Zeilen entäuschen werde, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du mir in deinem Brief schreibst. Ich lese nur, daß du nicht wieder in die Sphäre willst, daß du mir den Ring zurückschicken willst und ich frage mich, was um alles in der Welt ich falsch gemacht habe, daß du unser Band so hart zerschneiden willst! Ich habe dir nicht geschrieben, dafür bitte ich dich um Verzeihung, aber es ging wirklich nicht – auch jetzt werde ich nur wenige Zeilen zustandebringen.

Ich versuche, zu begreifen, was du schreibst und es klingt so, als würdest du behaupten, daß irgendetwas, das ich für einen Traum gehalten habe in Wirklichkeit keiner war? Aber welcher Traum soll das gewesen sein? Ich träume zur Zeit nicht sehr gut und ich möchte mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, daß auch nur einer dieser Träume mehr war als genau das – ein Traum. Meine Träume laufen momentan alle ähnlich ab. In der Regel finden sich außer dir und mir auch noch Malfoy, oftmals Vater und Sohn und in einigen wenigen auch der echte dunkle Lord ein. Thomas war ein oder zweimal dabei – aber nicht auf die gute Weise... in der Regel agiere ich in den Träumen selber sehr stark, lediglich in einem war ich nur Zuschauer und Handlanger, als Malfoy aktiv wurde... welchen dieser Träume meinst du?

Wobei die Frage schon im Ansatz falsch ist. Es waren meine Träume und daher kannst du sie nicht kennen. Und das ist auch gut so. Keiner dieser Träume kam mir außergewöhnlicher vor als die anderen. Ich habe so geträumt wie immer in der letzten Zeit. Und gerade in den letzten Tagen haben die Umstände zu außergewöhnlicheren Träumen geführt. Solltest du tatsächlich irgendwie Zugang zu einem meiner Träume gehabt haben, dann bete ich, daß es nicht der der vorletzten Nacht war...

Hermine – ich flehe dich an, mir nicht den Ring zu schicken. Ich vermute eigentlich, daß du es auch gar nicht könntest, denn wenn der Bund zwischen uns nur halb so fest ist, wie ich denke, dann kannst du ihn nicht mehr abstreifen, wenn du es tun möchtest um ihn loszuwerden.

Malfoy ist hier – nicht auf dem Festland! Er kann dir nichts anhaben! Gar nichts! Was kann ich tun, um dir das klar zu machen?

Hermine... ich möchte nichts mehr, als jetzt bei dir sein und dich zu halten, damit du schlafen kannst, aber ich bin hier und versuche, zu beenden, was ich in den letzten Tagen getan habe. Wenn ich das geschafft habe, kann ich dir wieder schreiben. Ich hoffe sehr, daß es im Laufe des Tages soweit sein wird.

Daß ich nicht schrieb kann doch so schlimm nicht sein, daß du es zum Anlass nimmst alles zu beenden, was zwischen uns ist?

Verzeih mir!

Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, wenn du das wirklich in die Tat umsetzt.

Was bleibt mir dann?

Bitte!

Hermine!

Geh nicht!!!

Ich liebe dich – wenn das nicht reicht, habe ich nicht mehr, daß ich dir bieten könnte – wenn das nicht reicht, wirst du gehen – wenn meine Liebe nicht reicht, werde ich dich verlieren.

Ich kann dich nicht verlieren.

Ich darf dich nicht verlieren.

Bitte, bitte sag mir, daß ich dich nicht verliere!!!

Oh Merlin... ich muß aufhören, ich kann jetzt nicht weiterschreiben – ich muß weitermachen – ich werde dir schreiben, Hermine! Glaube mir! Ich werde schreiben!

Aber bitte schicke mir nicht den Ring!

Bitte tu das nicht!

Severus


	196. Chapter 196

**Kapitel 196**

* * *

3. Dezember, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Wehrte Freundin,

ich weiß nicht, was es auf Ihrer Seite der Welt so dringlich macht, aber Severus bat mich, mich einen Moment früher als geplant aus unserer Runde zu lösen und Ihnen diese Zeilen zu schreiben.  
Es begann Montag - vermutlich um die Zeit, zu der der Prozess gegen Severus wieder aufgenommen wurde. Die Vermutung liegt nah, daß die beiden Ereignisse miteinander verwoben sind.  
Die Magie der Siegel auf der Insel schwindet, Miss Granger. Doch, so sehr wir unsere unsichtbaren Ketten auch hassen, sind sie, wie Sie ja wissen, doch unser Schutz gegen die Magie die die gesamte Insel umhüllt. Fallen die Siegel, wird es hier in wenigen Wochen so aussehen, als habe die Pest über Malfoy Island getobt.  
Severus hat sich, was ich nicht wußte - mir aber eigentlich hätte denken können - in all den Jahren die wir hier sind, intensiv mit der Magie der Siegel auseinandergesetzt und geht davon aus, daß er sie stabilisieren kann.  
Aber zum einen kann er dies nicht alleine, weil die Energie, die dafür benötigt wird, einfach zu groß ist und zum anderen braucht der Vorgang unendlich viel Zeit.  
Nun kommen uns, als Glück im Unglück, die Erfahrungen zugute, die wir beim Angriff auf die Insel machen konnten. Severus hat die Gezeichneten zusammengerufen und unsere Magie wieder in ihm gesammelt. Obendrein hat er uns allen und sich selbst ein widerliches Gesöff zubereitet, das es schafft, uns alle länger als eigentlich möglich wach zu halten. Es ist wohl eigentlich ein Trank für die Medimagie, aber hier tut er gute Dienste.

Auch wenn der Geschmack wirklich zu wünschen übrig läßt.  
Es ermöglicht uns, mit einem Minimum an Schlaf auszukommen. Unser werter Lord gesteht jedem von uns und sich selbst pro Tag oder Nacht eine Stunde zu. Wobei die meisten von uns sich wünschen, sie kämen auch ohne diese Stunde aus, denn keiner von uns bleibt in dieser Frist von den üblen Träumen verschont, die uns dann heimsuchen. Es ist wohl eine Nebenerscheinung dessen was wir hier tun. Auch wenn wir weiße Magie anwenden, ist es doch so, daß wir die Magie eines ganzen Kreises von Schwarzmagiern bündeln – Aufzuwachen ist daher stets eine Erlösung und ganz gleich wie gerädert wir dann auch sein mögen, setzen wir uns doch mit Dankbarkeit wieder in den Kreis der anderen.  
Dementsprechend sitzen wir seit Montag Abend praktisch rund um die Uhr in "gemütlicher Runde" in seinem Haus und sind nach mehreren Fehlschlägen nun so weit, daß wir glauben, die Magie der Siegel heute Abend endgültig stabilisiert zu haben. Es ist nicht besonders anstrengend, da die geradezu blütenweiße Magie die wir anwenden ungewohnt mild ist - wobei ich nicht weiß, ob das auch für Severus' Part zutrifft, aber es macht eigentlich den Anschein, als sei es so - doch wir dürfen den Kreis nicht lange in seiner Stärke schwächen, daher wechseln wir uns mit der Stunde Schlaf ab. Immer zwei ruhen, während der Rest die Magie aufrecht erhält.  
Severus Vermutung ist es, angesichts der Tatsache daß man ihn am elften Dezember noch einmal ans Festland holen will, daß man hier für Entsetzen sorgen wollte, um ein hartes Druckmittel gegen ihn in der Hand zu haben.  
Kollateralschäden, wie bis dahin bereits Verstorbene, nimmt man offenbar billigend in Kauf.  
Wir haben das Ministerium über die Vorgänge informiert. Als einzige Antwort haben wir den zeitlichen Ablauf erhalten, für Severus' Termin vor Gericht.  
Es ist bislang niemand gestorben und die wenigen schnell Erkrankten sind wieder gesund. Die Magie wirkt also. Es geht jetzt nur darum, sie wieder zu stabilisieren. Wir alle sind sehr dankber dafür, einen Kopf wie den des Lord Snape unter uns zu wissen.  
Sie wissen, daß Severus die Sicherheit der Menschen die ihm untestellt sind, weit über seine eigenen Bedürfnisse stellt. Und auch wenn er mir nicht aufgetragen hat, Ihnen das zu schreiben, kann ich Ihnen versichern, daß er Ihnen dies und vieles vorher, sicher gerne selber geschrieben hätte, aber der Verbund der Magie besteht nur so lange, wie genügend Zauberer und Hexen ihn aufrechterhalten. Er hat gestern, spät, einen Brief erhalten – ich vermute, daß er von Ihnen war, werte Freundin? Daraufhin hat er in der Nacht einen Teil der Stunde, die ihm zum Schlafen blieb, für einige wenige Zeilen an Sie genutzt - so wie ich es jetzt tue. Seien Sie also gewiss, daß er Ihnen schon bald selbst wieder schreiben wird.  
Und wieder versichere ich Ihnen, daß es uns hier, und speziell Ihrem Meister, im Prinzip gut geht - in jedem Fall besser, als vom Ministerium beabsichtigt - und Sie sich, zumindest im Moment, keine Sorgen machen müssen.  
Grüßen Sie bitte... ach nein... lassen Sie dies besser.  
Wünschen Sie mir lieber, für die mir verbleibende halbe Stunde Schlaf, angenehme Träume, Miss Granger.

Mit einem unserer Freundschaft angemessenen Handkuß  
verbleibe ich mit hochachtungsvollen Grüßen

Ihr Freund Lucius Malfoy


	197. Chapter 197

**Kapitel 197 **

**

* * *

**

3. Dezember, London

Mein Severus,

du hast nichts getan, das falsch war. Ich war es, die etwas getan hat, was mich nun zwingt, diesen Schnitt zu machen.

Du irrst dich, wenn du sagst, dass mir Malfoy nicht gefährlich werden könnte - er kann...es hängt mit dem 'Traum' zusammen, den ich erwähnte.

Dieser eine Traum war Realität - ich möchte nicht, dass so etwas jemals wieder passieren kann.

Du hast Recht, was den Ring angeht...ich kann ihn dir nicht schicken, weil er sich nicht lösen lassen will.

Behielt ich ihn gestern noch aus dem Wunsch heraus, ihn einfach noch als die Verbindung zu dir zu sehen, die ich nicht trennen möchte, weil ich ohne dich nicht mehr leben kann, so ist es heute für mich unerträglich, keine Wahl zu haben.

Du sagtest mir, als ich ihn annahm, dass ich keine andere Bindung eingehen könne - wir wussten beide zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass ich jedoch eine Verbindung eingehen müsste, die ich nicht möchte und die mich zutiefst ängstigt.

Es gibt für dich keine Möglichkeit, mir zu beweisen, dass ich keine Furcht vor Lucius haben muss - sein Brief an mich - den du ihn gebeten hast zu schreiben - gab mir zumindest soweit Aufklärung, dass er ebenso ahnungslos ist wie du, was unsere Begegnung in der Sphäre angeht.

Das ist mit Sicherheit besser so!

Aber ich weiß, dass es jederzeit wieder passieren könnte, denn du unterschätzt mich, Severus - ich bin in der Lage, das allmächtige Feuer zu Dingen zu zwingen, die es nicht möchte...ich bin ein Genie - ein Genie darin, eine Macht zu beeinflussen, die so weise ist und so unbestechlich wie das Feuer - ich bin ein Genie darin, mir selbst die Haut in Fetzen zu schlagen - wenn du mehr über die Natur dieses lebendig gewordenen Albtraumes wissen möchtest, dann versuche dich an den einen Traum zu erinnern, in dem du nicht selbst Leid zugefügt hast, sondern nur dafür sorgtest, dass Malfoy es mit Genuss tun konnte.

Es hat mich nicht sonderlich erschreckt, dass du scheinbar so viele dieser grauenvollen Träume erlebst, dass du keine Ahnung hast, welcher davon mich so aus der Fassung gebracht haben könnte - das alles erschreckt mich nicht mehr...es scheint so, als würde auch der Schrecken in seinem grauenvollen Glanz nur allzu schnell verblassen können.

Ich kann dir den Ring also nicht schicken. Die Sphäre werde ich nicht hindern können, mich zu holen.

Meine Gedanken werde ich nicht unter Kontrolle halten können, wenn ich schlafe...habe ich Angst? Nein, ich habe keine Angst mehr...

Ich glaube, ich habe keine Angst mehr.

Wie Malfoy mir mitteilte, befindet ihr euch zur Zeit in einer sehr heiklen Phase und ich möchte dich nicht mit Dingen belasten, die du ohnehin nicht ändern kannst.

Deine Kraft musst du jetzt auf die Dinge konzentrieren, die für euch alle überlebenswichtig sind. Alles andere wäre egoistisch und unangemessen. Bitte Severus, sei immer dem Ministerium einen Schritt voraus, wenn es irgendwie möglich ist. Lass nicht zu, dass irgendetwas dich von deinen Zielen abbringt!

Der Trank, den wir in der Sphäre gemeinsam herstellten, raubt uns nun also allen weitestgehend den Schlaf. Dennoch bleibt es auch unter seiner Wirkung nicht aus, dass man zumindest für ein oder zwei Stunden dieser Urgewalt nachgeben muss.

Ich bete, dass wir uns dann nicht in der Sphäre treffen werden.

Und gleichzeitig wünsche ich es mir so sehr, so sehr!

Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle halten - das ist das eigentliche Problem.

Es gibt einen Trank, der einem zumindest eine Zeit lang dazu verhelfen kann, alle Emotionen zu unterdrücken und rein vernunftbestimmt zu handeln. Es ist der Mentis-Vulcanos, und ich bin mir sicher, dass du seine Wirkung kennst. Ich habe ihn so dosiert, dass er mich die nächsten Stunden davor schützen wird, meine Gefühle die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen. In diesem Moment habe ich das Glas bis zur Neige geleert. Ich habe noch genug Vorrat, so dass ich eine längere Zeit nicht die verwirrte, ängstliche Hermine sein werde, die ich sonst wohl bin.

Es ist nicht logisch, dich zu lieben - noch spüre ich die Liebe zu dir jedoch...vielleicht sollte ich die Dosis erhöhen...was meinst du?

Deine Hermine


	198. Chapter 198

**Kapitel 198 **

* * *

3. Dezember, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor, 

Verflucht noch einmal, Hermine!

Ich weiß noch immer nicht, wie du auf den Gedanken kommst, wir drei wären wirklich zusammen in der Sphäre gewesen und wie du glauben kannst, du hättest selbst das Feuer dazu gebracht, nach deiner Pfeife zu tanzen!  
Aber angenommen du hast Recht. Angenommen, dieser eine Traum war keiner sondern ich war tatsächlich in der Sphäre. Angenommen es war so, weil deine Gedankenwelt es inszeniert hat. Angenommen es ist dir tatsächlich gelungen, deine schlimmsten Alpträume in die Realtiät umzusetzen.  
Was - WAS würde verändert, wenn du jeden Kontakt zu mir abbrichst? Glaubst du wirklich, daß das dann aufhört? Glaubst du, daß deine Ängste vor Malfoy, die offenbar, entgegen meinen bisherigen Befürchtungen, jedes Maß übersteigen, das ich mir vorstellen konnte, dann wirklich weniger werden?  
Natürlich! Schluck du irgendwelche Tränke, mit deren Hilfe du die Augen vor dem was geschieht, fest verschließen kannst!  
Weißt du was? Nimm eine ganz besonders große Portion, wenn ich am elften Dezember nicht ans Festland gehe und keine Bemühungen anstelle, zu verhindern, daß die Siegel wieder verschwinden - dann hat sich dein Problem ganz von alleine erledigt. Danach kannst du den Ring dann auch abnehmen und irgendwo möglichst tief vergraben, damit du an all dies nicht mehr erinnert wirst!  
Aber nein - das werde ich nicht tun... ich werde hingehen, egal, wieviel Angst ich davor habe, weil ich mich dieser Verantwortung nicht entziehen kann, weil ich mir selbst geschworen habe, daß ich diesen Widerlingen die Stirn biete und ihnen bis zum letzten Atemzug immer und immer wieder gegenübertrete - weil sie mir meine Freiheit, meine Gesundheit, meine Heimat nehmen konnten - nicht aber meinen Stolz. Was immer sie mir angetan haben, habe ich überstanden und es ist sinnlos, sich diese Dinge immer wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Sie haben mich nur auf das vorbereitet, was noch vor mir liegt.  
Hast du jetzt noch Schmerzen? Hat die Sphäre dich mit den Wunden zurückgeschick, die dir deine eigene Phantasie in Form von Lucius Malfoy eingeschlagen hat? Wenn es nicht so sein sollte, dann hake das Ganze verflucht noch einmal unter Alptraum ab und mache weiter!  
Du bist eine Meisterschülerin! Du KANNST nicht einfach sagen "ich mach nicht mehr mit" - dein Status ist magischer Natur und den Ring anzunehmen kommt einem Gelübde gleich. Es ist deine Pflicht, zu lernen!  
Und es ist inzwischen deine Pflicht, deinen Aufgaben auf dem Festland nachzugehen.  
Es wird nicht der letzte Alptraum sein, der dich morgens glauben läßt, daß es nicht weitergehen kann.  
Aber hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wieviele Menschen auf dem Festland - vor allem aber hier auf Malfoy Island - inzwischen von dir und deinem Durchhaltevermögen abhängig sind?  
Du willst wissen warum? Du fragst dich in diesem Moment, was dein Verhalten damit zu tun hat, ob hier alles gut läuft? Ich kenne dich, Hermine. Ich weiß, daß du darüber nachdenkst, daß ich doch mal wieder prima alles hinbekommen habe. Die Siegel sind wieder stabil. Wir sind fertig. Als ich das letzte mal auf dem Festland war, hab ich dich sogar weggestoßen – wozu sollte ich dich am elften Dezember brauchen?  
Ich kann das alles aber nur, weil es dich gibt! Weil mein Geist an all diesem Irrsinn zerschellen würde, wenn ich dich nicht als Halt hätte. Meine Liebe zu dir gibt mir die Kraft, jeden Morgen aufzustehen und weiterzumachen, anstatt es mir mit einer Giftphiole vor dem Kamin gemütlich zu machen und den letzten Abend mit einem netten Buch zu verleben. Und deine Liebe zu mir läßt mich alles - ALLES - dulden, was man mit mir anzustellen versucht.  
Wenn du untergehst, sterbe ich mit dir und wir reißen unzählige Menschen mit uns mit in den Abgrund.  
Ich habe dir gesagt, daß es nicht leicht werden wird. Ich habe dir gesagt, daß es Tage geben wird, an denen du die Situation, die Zusammenhänge, die Unvermeidlichkeiten und nicht zuletzt mich verfluchen wirst.  
Es ist jetzt wohl so weit...  
Aber auch das halte ich aus, wenn es nur den Funken Hoffnung gibt, daß du wieder zu Sinnen kommst und erkennst, daß Malfoy dir Angst machen kann, aber nicht mehr...  
Und was in Dreigottesnamen hält dich davon ab, ihm bei einer weiteren Begegnung die Stirn zu bieten?!!!  
Es ist nicht seine Magie, die du fürchtest! Es ist der Mann. Der gewaltbereite, dominante Mann. Aber einem solchen Mann kann man einfach entgegentreten und ihn klein machen. Wehre dich gefälligst gegen ihn, wenn du jemals wieder in so eine Situation kommen solltest.  
Was Malfoy will, ist die völlige Aufgabe seines Opfers - solange du ihm das nicht gibst, hast du Macht über ihn - mehr Macht, als du dir vorstellen kannst! Aber wenn du dir, wie ein kleines Schulmädchen in die Hosen machst, wenn du ihm nur gegenüberstehst, dann hat er von vornherein gewonnen und du wirst die Träume an ihn nie wieder loswerden!  
Du hast mich gebeten, dir zu sagen, ob er "bescheid" weiß. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, hält er, was immer geschehen ist, ebenfalls für einen Traum. Er fand es jedenfalls nicht erwähnenswert und ich denke, daß das der Fall gewesen wäre, wenn es anders wäre.  
Deine Bitte an mich, vorsichtig zu sein, in Bezug auf das Ministerium, klang so kalt, als hätte Potter es geschrieben. Die Distanziertheit in deinen Zeilen macht mich irre. Ich habe damals solche Gewissensbisse gehabt, weil du den Ring angenommen hattest, ohne genau zu wissen, was damit war. Aber du hast zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt die Herausgabe des Ringes verweigert. Das war deine eigene Entscheidung. Und heute bin ich zum ersten Mal froh, daß du damit eine Bindung eingegangen bist, die du nicht bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit wieder lösen kannst.  
Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen Gryffindor!  
Ich brauche dich!  
Du hast mir deine Liebe geschenkt.  
Ich lasse nicht zu, daß du sie mir einfach wieder wegnimmst!

Severus


	199. Chapter 199

_Achtung: Kapitel 199 und 200 gehen gleichzeitig online: _

* * *

**Kapitel 199**

* * *

3. Dezember, London

Sehr geehrter Freund,

wieder einmal habe ich es Ihnen zu verdanken, dass ich tiefere Einblicke in Severus derzeitige Situation habe.

Ich hoffe, dass es inzwischen geglückt ist, die Magie der Siegel zu stabilisieren.

Die blütenweiße Magie ist Ihnen ungewohnt mild - ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das geradezu verwirrend für Sie sein muss.

Das Ministerium wird vermutlich alle Register ziehen, um den Menschen auf Malfoy Island Schaden zuzufügen.

Ohne die enge Verbindung zwischen Ihnen und Severus wäre es inzwischen wohl schon längst zur Katastrophe gekommen.

Sie müssen weiterhin alles dafür tun, dass einer durch die Stärke des anderen profitieren kann.

Es gilt einen harten Kampf zu schlagen...schlechte Träume bleiben dabei wohl nicht aus...doch seien Sie versichert, dass ich Ihnen gute Träume wünschte, als ich Ihre Zeilen las.

Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie Ihre knappe Zeit damit verbrachten, mir einen Brief zu schreiben.

Ihre Hermine Granger

P.S. Ihre Grüße werde ich wohl tatsächlich besser nicht ausrichten - auch wenn es der betreffenden Person vielleicht eine Wohltat wäre, dass Sie an sie denken und ihr die harmlosen Worte zukommen lassen möchten, die man einander sagen kann, wenn die Kluft nicht zu groß geworden ist...aber diese Kluft zwischen ihnen ist wohl eindeutig zu groß.


	200. Chapter 200

_Achtung: Kapitel 199 und 200 gehen gleichzeitig online:_

* * *

**Kapitel 200**

* * *

3. Dezember, London

Mein Severus,

es liegt mir nicht, eine halbe Flasche Whiskey zu leeren, um meine Gedanken für eine gewisse Zeit auszuschalten - ebenso ist es wohl für mich nicht ratsam, eine wilde Prügelei anzufangen, um ein Übermaß an Energie loszuwerden, das doch nur aus Emotionen resultiert, die ich nicht so im Griff habe, wie es der Fall sein sollte.

Du kennst den Mentis-Vulcanos - er macht weder körperlich abhängig, noch vernebelt er die Sinne dermaßen, wie du es mir unterstellst. Er lässt mir nur die Möglichkeit, die Dinge aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten - ohne ihn hätte ich niemals einen Brief an Lucius schreiben können, wie ich ihn heute Abend abschickte.

Dieser Brief war wichtig und ich habe ihn so verfasst, wie ich es getan hätte, wenn die Angst vor ihm nicht so sehr überhand genommen hätte, dass ich sogar bereit war, daher auf unsere Zusammenkünfte in der Sphäre zu verzichten.

Ich war in der Lage, sein freundschaftliches Schreiben zu erwidern und ihm zu versichern, wie sehr ihr beide euch braucht.

Ich weiß, dass es so ist, Severus - es ist nicht in einer Art Rausch von mir ausgesprochen, sondern unter der Prämisse, dass ich nicht vor Schreck und Zorn lodere, wenn ich nur an ihn denke.

Jedem Patienten, der mir die Symptome geschildert hätte, die ich an mir selbst bemerkte, hätte ich zur Klärung der Sachlage den Mentis-Vulcanos verabreicht. Er hat die gute Eigenschaft, nach Absetzen, den Patienten nicht in das berühmte Loch fallen zu lassen.

Nimmst du mir wirklich übel, dass ich mich für ein paar Stunden aus den Zwängen des Gefühlschaos befreie?

Hast du nicht jahrelang versucht, solch einen Rückzug zu praktizieren?

Die Dinge, die du mir schreibst, berühren mich trotz der verschleierten Gefühle. Ich habe etwas Interessantes erkannt - meine Liebe zu dir ist nicht nur rein emotionaler Natur...sie ist so logisch, wie etwas nur sein kann.

Du bist mein Meister, mein Lebensretter, mein Liebhaber und mein Fels in der Brandung, wenn du so willst. Ich habe dich immer bewundert, möchte dich spüren, ich möchte, dass du mich lehrst, wie ich einen Trank zu brauen habe und wie ich mich dir hingeben kann, damit du dich vollends in mir auflöst - zudem möchte ich, dass du deine Seele in meine Hand legst...ich liebe dich - und das ist wohl die logische Erklärung für all diese Gefühle, die zur Zeit nur in einem verdrängten Teil meines Kopfes existieren - aber die Tatsache, DASS ich dich liebe, leuchtet wie die Neonreklame der Muggel in meinen Gedanken.

Du erinnerst mich daran, dass ich Verantwortung für die Menschen hier trage.

Hadass kann sich so viel besser um die Menschen in unserem Hause kümmern - Amelie, ich unterrichte sie täglich, aber auch für den Unterricht würde sich Ersatz finden lassen. Und außerhalb dieses Hauses...

Bei der Gelegenheit fällt mir ein, dass ich dir noch von der Nokturngasse erzählen wollte - genau genommen, möchte ich dir von meinem letzten Besuch im Siebten Schleier berichten.

Ich habe Belinda besuchen wollen. Sie braucht jemanden, der sich um sie kümmert, jetzt, da Annie fort ist.

Als ich auf Emanuelle traf, war sie sehr beschäftigt, weil sie einige neue erotische Zauberartikel bestellt hatte, die per Eulenpost eintrafen, aber leider allesamt beschädigt waren. Das Paket gab denn auch merkwürdig pfeifende Geräusche von sich, die alles andere als erotisch wirkten.

Emanuelle richtete mir aus, dass Belinda mich in ihrem Zimmer im ersten Stock erwarten würde - ich solle einfach eintreten, weil sie beschäftigt sei und mich daher vielleicht nicht klopfen hören würde.

Ich dankte Emanuelle für die Botschaft und stieg die Treppen hinauf.

Ohne Anzuklopfen trat ich also ein.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Stuhl, auf diesem saß Thomas. Er war unbekleidet und auf seinem Schoß saß breitbeinig Belinda, die ihn wild ritt. Sie trug ihre Bluse unter der Brust verknotet, und Schuhe mit Absätzen - ansonsten war sie nackt.

Beide sahen zu mir, als ich einen unartikulierten Laut von mir gab. Thomas ist es wohl gewohnt, dass er Zuschauer hat - auch diesmal lud er mich kurzerhand ein, mitzumachen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und verließ das Zimmer. Belindas Blick geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Er war triumphierend. Vielleicht weil sie glaubt, sich zwischen Thomas und mich gestellt zu haben. Wir beide sind für sie als deine Legaten ein eigentlich unzertrennliches Paar. Aber es sah so aus, als genieße sie es, ihn von mir getrennt zu haben - wenn auch nur für diesen Augenblick, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass Thomas nur die Gunst der Stunde nutzte.

Belinda...so schüchtern scheint so wohl doch nicht zu sein, wenn sie mich geradezu als Zeugin für ihr Zwischenspiel mit Thomas in ihr Zimmer lockt.

Ich weiß nicht, wer da wen verführt hat, aber selbst wenn es Thomas war, der die Finger eben doch nicht von ihr lassen konnte, dann hat sie es zumindest sehr genossen - ist das nun also das arme Mädchen, für das ich Verantwortung trage?

Es wäre Wahnsinn, wenn du das Festland nicht betreten würdest, um bei deinem Prozess zugegen zu sein.

Du sagtest mir, dass du es tun würdest, auch wenn du Angst davor hast. Ich verstehe, was du mir sagen willst.

Ich soll mich wehren...gegen Malfoy...ja, gegen ihn hätte ich vielleicht eine Chance...aber gegen mich selbst?

Das Gefühl der Schuld ist jetzt ebenfalls merkwürdig undeutlich. Ich werde versuchen, es dort zu lassen und zu begraben, wo es jetzt ist - nicht deinen Ring möchte ich begraben sehen, sondern meine ungryffindorschen Gefühle.

Ich möchte dich ebenfalls nicht verlieren, Severus.

Es ist nicht nötig, dass du um mich kämpfst - du hast mich!

Kämpfe den Kampf gegen das Ministerium - kämpfe ihn mit Malfoy gemeinsam...und wenn es etwas gibt, das ich tun kann, dann teile es mir bitte mit.

Deine Hermine


	201. Chapter 201

_Liebe Leser, zur Zeit werden häufig nicht alle Kapitel angezeigt. Das Problem ist uns bekannt, jedoch haben wir keinen Einfluss darauf. Wir können euch nur bitten, es von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder zu versuchen, und wir hoffen, dass das Problem bald gelöst ist. _

_Liebe Grüße, eure Arikaitas_

****

****

**Kapitel 201**

* * *

4. Dezember, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Liebe Hermine,

ich habe dir nicht unterstellt, daß der Trank deine Sinne vernebelt. Ich habe dir nur geschrieben, daß du mit seiner Hilfe die Augen verschließt. Aber du hast Recht, daß ich dir damit unrecht getan habe.

Wie in der ganzen Angelegenheit.

Nein, selbstverständlich nehme ich es dir nicht übel, daß du dich für ein paar Stunden des Gefühlschaos entledigt hast. Und du hast ebenfalls Recht, wenn du sagst, daß es meine eigene bevorzugte Strategie war und ist, mich emotional von allem soweit fernzuhalten, daß es mich nicht berührt.

Da, so wie es aussieht, wieder einmal Malfoy der entscheidende Faktor darüber ist, mit welcher Frau ich zusammen bin – oder besser gesagt nicht zusammen bin, werde ich deinem Beispiel folgen und versuchen, Abstand zu gewinnen.

Es ist unfair von mir, von dir zu verlangen, all dies bis zum nicht absehbaren, aber offenbar bitteren Ende durchzuziehen und ich widerrufe meine Forderung mit diesem Brief.

Was deine Wichtigkeit im bisherigen Verlauf betrifft, kann ich dich allerdings nur an die unterschiedlichsen Vorkomnisse erinnern. Mit deiner Hilfe hielt ich die Todesser auf dem Festland halbwegs unter Kontrolle. Du warst diejenige, die bestätigen konnte, daß meine Vorbereitungen bezüglich des Feuers in die richtige Richtung gingen, so daß ich mich gezielt vorbereiten konnte. Du warst diejenige, die Isabell das Rezept für den Trank gegeben hat, der mich nach dem Bruch des Ehegelübdes wieder auf die Beine geholt hat. Deinem Trank aus der Sphäre habe ich es zu verdanken, daß ich das Feuer abwehren konnte. Weil du rechtzeitig erkannt hast, was geschieht, konntest du die Zwillinge trennen, bevor die eine die andere umgebracht hat. Weil du Harry überredet hast – was mir völlig unmöglich gewesen wäre – Hadass zu helfen, kann sie heute unter neuem Namen bei dir leben – so, wie sie überhaupt nur lebt, weil du geholfen hast...

Soll ich weiterschreiben? Mehr aufzählen?

Aber ich bin vorher klar gekommen – ich werde auch in Zukunft klar kommen und es steht dir natürlich frei, zu entscheiden, wie und ob überhaupt Amelie unterrichtet wird, ob Isabell und die anderen weiterhin in deinem Haus leben, oder andernorts unterkommen und all die Dinge, die dein tägliches Leben betreffen.  
Ich bin kein Teil davon.

Wie könnte ich mir anmaßen, dich zu maßregeln, was die Pflichten deines Alltags betrifft, den ich nicht einmal kenne.

Ich entschuldige mich bei dir dafür, daß ich dich in all dies hineingezogen habe und werde mich bemühen, einen Weg für dich aus all dem heraus zu finden.

Ich werde Thomas schreiben, daß er in Zukunft alleine als Legat agieren soll. Ich halte das nicht für problematisch und denke, dass er der Aufgabe gewachsen sein wird. Belinda scheint ja durchaus ein Interesse daran zu haben, enger mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten...

Das wichtigste für dich ist im Moment, zu dir selbst zurückzufinden. Zur Ruhe zu kommen. Die falschen Schuldgefühle hinter dir zu lassen.

Ich weiß inzwischen, daß du Recht hattest mit deiner Behauptung, der Traum sei keiner gewesen. Ich war vorhin in der Sphäre und habe mich, während ich weitere Experimente vorbereitet habe, ausführlich mit dem Feuer über all dies unterhalten können. Das Feuer hat es nur ungern zugegeben, aber es war von deiner Aktion äußerst beeindruckt. Es hat mir erklärt, daß es sich dabei um eine mentale Explosion gehandelt hat, die davon verursacht wurde, daß deine Gefühle für Malfoy offenbar nicht nur Angst enthalten, sondern auch eine vollkommen andere Komponente, die sich mit dieser Angst nicht verträgt und daß du unbewußt diese andere Komponente durchaus wahrnimmst, aber verachtest.

Auch wenn du das nicht gerne hörst – und ich weiß nicht ob es der Realität entspricht, oder ob das Feuer mit seinen Vermutungen auch einmal falsch liegen kann – aber es erklärte mir, daß du dich mit der Sache quasi selbst dafür bestraft hättest, daß Lucius dich auf eine Weise fasziniert, die du um keinen Preis akzeptieren kannst, indem du die für dich wahrscheinlichste Kosequenz zur Realität hast werden lassen.

Wenn das wahr sein sollte, brächte es nicht einmal etwas, dich zu fragen, ob es stimmt, denn du würdest es – der Natur dieser Empfindungen entsprechend – verleugnen. Auch vor dir selbst... Aber vielleicht hilfte es dir, wenn ich dir davon schreibe, damit du den Ursprung deiner extremen Empfindungen in Bezug auf Lucius finden kannst.

Es gibt in dieser Angelenheit keine „Schuld" – es sei denn, du hättest es bewußt geplant, genau dies geschehen zu lassen. War das der Fall? Ich denke nicht... von daher kann von Schuld keine Rede sein. Nenne es einen mentalen „Unfall". Mehr war es nicht.

Wenn deine Liebe zu mir wirklich so logisch ist, dann wird es dir nicht schwer fallen, logisch zu erkennen, daß die Dinge, die du dir von mir erhoffst, unwichtiger sind, als das, was ich dir an Verantwortung zuschieben wollte. Es ist für dein Leben nicht entscheidend wichtig, ob du einen bestimmten Trank brauen kannst oder nicht. Also ist es auch nicht wichtig, ob ich es dich lehre. Dich mir hinzugeben ist noch unwichtiger angesichts der Ausweichmöglichkeiten und was deinen Wunsch betrifft, meine Seele in deinen Händen zu halten...

... was willst du dann damit tun?

Du wirst mich nicht verlieren, weil ich mich dir nicht nehmen kann, aber wir sollten das, was zwischen uns ist, auf einer anderen, vernunftbetonteren Ebene weiterführen.

Laß uns, wie du selbst vernünftigerweise vorgeschlagen hast, unsere Verbindung auf die Ausbildung reduzieren.

Sollte ich deine Hilfe benötigen, würde es mich freuen, wenn ich mich an dich wenden kann.

Ansonsten werde ich dich mit den Verwicklungen auf dieser Insel zukünftig nicht mehr belasten.

Wir können uns schreiben, wenn es etwas wichtiges zu bereden gibt, ansonsten sollten wir uns wieder unserem Alltag zuwenden. Auf diese Weise sollte Malfoy für dich langsam in den Hintergrund treten und irgendwann wieder gänzlich verschwinden, so daß deine Nächte ruhiger werden.

Ich werde anfangen Hadass zu schreiben, damit ich darüber informiert bin, was um sie herum geschieht. Dann brauchst du dir darum ebenfalls keine Gedanken mehr zu machen.

Ich bedanke mich bei dir für all die Kraft, Liebe und Energie die du in den letzten Wochen und Monaten für mich und die Insel aufgebracht hast. Ich stehe tiefer in deiner Schuld, als ich jemals wieder begleichen könnte.

Dein Severus

PS. Ich habe mich bemüht, ruhige Worte zu finden und so sachlich an alles heranzugehen, wie es mir möglich war. Ich kann trotzdem nicht anders, als dich zum Abschluß zu bitten, in einer stillen, ruhigen Minute, in der du nicht gerade von Ängsten, Verantwortungen und Schuldgefühlen geplagt wirst, deine Hände zu einer Schale zu formen – und dann hineinzusehen.

Meine Seele liegt schon lange darin. Du hast sie wohl bisher nur übersehen, weil sie so ein, unscheinbares, graues Ding ist... das geflickte, ebenso unscheinbare Ding daneben, ist übrigens mein Herz...


	202. Chapter 202

****

_Liebe Leser, dies ist jetzt das richtige Chap! Ich entschuldige mich für das Chaos! Kira_

****

****

**Kapitel 202**

* * *

5. Dezember, London

Geliebter Severus,

deine Seele in meinen Händen habe ich nicht übersehen - ich wusste nur nicht, ob du sie nicht lieber umgehend zurückhaben möchtest.

Zudem fürchte ich, ein paar der geflickten Stellen deines Herzens selbst verursacht zu haben.

Du versuchst vernunftbetont zu sein...wir haben ein schlechtes Timing, Severus...ganz schlecht.

Hättest du mir dies gestern gesagt, dann hätte ich dir zugestimmt und es vermutlich heute bereut - so aber schreit alles jetzt schon in mir, dass du mich nicht verlassen darfst.

Du sagst, es sei nicht wichtig, dass du mich lehrst einen Trank zu brauen...wenn du es mich nicht gelehrt hättest, so hätte ich wohl weder Hadass, noch dein Leben durch einen Trank retten können - du siehst, hier schließt sich der Kreis wieder und ich bin immer noch davon überzeugt, dass ich dich mit meinem Herzen, meiner Seele und meinem Verstand liebe - willst du all dem gleichzeitig eine Wunde zufügen, die sich nie wieder schließen wird?

Es wäre schmerzfreier, wenn du mir bei unserer nächsten Begegnung einen Dolch durch das Herz treibst.

Ich weiß, dass ich dich gebeten habe unsere Verbindung zu trennen. Severus, ich hoffe so sehr, dass du es jetzt nur tun willst, weil ich es forderte; denn wenn es dein Wille ist, dann kann ich dem ebenso wenig entgegensetzen, wie du es bei mir konntest.

So sehr würde ich mir nun wünschen in die Sphäre zu gelangen - obwohl das Feuer höchst merkwürdige Erkenntnisse über mich zu haben glaubt.

Aber ich möchte dich sehen, um dir in die Augen blicken zu können, wenn du mir sagst, dass du alles zwischen uns beenden willst, was nichts mit meiner Ausbildung zu tun hat.

Und du sollst in meine Augen sehen können, wenn ich dir versichere, dass meine Angst überwunden ist und dass ich dich liebe.

Was auch immer nötig ist, um Lucius Malfoy in meinem Kopf auf seinen Platz zu verweisen, werde ich tun.

Er ist so freundlich in seinen Briefen - ich begreife selbst nicht genau, woher meine Angst vor ihm kommt. Vielleicht habe ich vermischt, was ich früher empfand, wenn ich ihn sah; was ich über seine Rolle bei diversen Feiern und Hadass Tod weiß; und mit dem, was du mir über ihn und seine Neigungen erzählt hast.

Auf eine perverse Art war es vielleicht sogar mutig von mir, mich ihm in der Sphäre auszuliefern. Was mich irritiert ist die Tatsache, dass ich dir immer wieder die Worte in den Mund legte, dass Malfoy mir nur weh tun würde, wenn ich es wollte - ich wollte es NICHT, aber er tat mir trotzdem weh. Soll ich daraus jetzt wirklich den himmelschreienden Schluss ziehen, dass ich ihn heimlich begehre? War es tatsächlich das, was das Feuer mir unterstellt? Das ist absolut lächerlich!

Das Feuer kann nicht einfach solche haarsträubenden Lügen über mich erzählen - aber was bleibt mir, als es hinzunehmen? Ich habe mich einmal gegen es behauptet und daraus gelernt, dass ich es besser niemals wieder tun werde.

Zudem kann ich dementieren was es sagte, und werde damit bei dir doch nur auf taube Ohren stoßen, weil ich es ja angeblich nicht einmal erkennen würde, wenn es doch so wäre.

Es ist schön, dass das Feuer von mir beeindruckt war - es wäre mir jedoch lieber, wenn ich es durch andere Dinge beeindruckt hätte.

Doch egal was geschehen ist, letztendlich war es doch nicht mehr als nur ein Albtraum - ein verflucht echter, aber einer aus dem ich gelernt habe - auch wenn es dir derzeit nicht so erscheinen mag.

Eines weiß ich ganz sicher - du darfst deinen Kontakt zu Lucius nicht einschränken. Es gibt gleich mehrere Gründe, warum dies so ist, und ich möchte nicht auf alle eingehen, denn was immer ihr euch in einer Hinsicht gegenseitig gebt, es ist nicht ratsam, damit meine Gedanken zu besetzen.

Aber aus dem kurzen Briefwechsel, den ich mit ihm hatte, konnte ich erkennen, dass ihr nur gemeinsam die Dinge auf der Insel bewältigen könnt und dass er dir ein wahrer Freund ist.

Wenn ich sagte, dass ich selbst ihn nicht zum Freund möchte, dann immer mit dem Zusatz, dass ich ihn gewiss nicht als Feind möchte. Es wäre mir schon unter normalen Umständen unangenehm genug, zu wissen, dass ich Schuld daran bin, wenn du den Kontakt zu einem langjährigen Freund abbrechen würdest - aber unter dem Aspekt, was ihr beide bereits gemeinsam durchlebt habt, und was noch auf euch zukommt, wäre es sicher absolut falsch, ihn jetzt außen vor zu lassen; zudem bin ich fest überzeugt, dass es dir gar nicht möglich wäre.

Die Insel hat euch zu einer Symbiose werden lassen, die vielleicht auf dem Festland nicht ganz so intensiv geworden wäre...aber ihr seid nicht auf dem Festland...ihr seid nicht frei...ihr braucht euch. Aber vielleicht habe ich deine Worte ja auch falsch interpretiert, und du meinst mit Abstand gewinnen nicht ihn, sondern mich. Ja, das scheint mir viel logischer, wenn ich deinen Brief noch einmal lese, denn du versuchst dies konsequent umzusetzen.

Es hat mir weh getan zu lesen, dass du kein Teil meines täglichen Lebens bist. Ich weiß, dass es wahr ist, aber ich bin in jeder Sekunde mit meinen Gedanken bei dir und wenn wir 'gemeinsam' Tee trinken, ist es manchmal fast so, als könne ich dich zwischen dem Knistern des Kaminfeuers atmen hören. Ich stelle mir gerne vor, dass es tatsächlich du bist, den mir die Flammen auf diese Art zugänglich machen. Und manchmal ist es auch bei anderen Gelegenheiten so, als würdest du mich beobachten. Das ist natürlich Unsinn, und ich weiß, wenn du wirklich bei mir wärst, hättest du mir vermutlich den Mentis-Vulcanos aus der Hand geschlagen, bevor ich ihn hätte trinken können. Ich weiß, dass du Feigheit verachtest - und ich komme mir vor, als hätte ich dich mit meiner Gryffindorzuordnung doppelt enttäuscht. Wenn du dich schon in eine Gryffindor verliebst, so sollte diese wenigstens dem ihr nachgesagten Mut gerecht werden, nicht wahr?

Der Trank war eine Medizin für mich, meine Stärke wiederzufinden. Vielleicht hätte es auch nur deiner Nähe bedurft, dass ich ihn gar nicht gebraucht hätte. Wie dem auch sei, ich nehme ihn nicht mehr und es geht mir soweit gut.

Du sagst, du möchtest Hadass schreiben - ich fände es schön, wenn du es tun würdest. Dass du damit zugleich Abschied von mir nehmen möchtest, ist mir ein unerträglicher Gedanke. Bitte Severus, bleib bei mir!

Bitte!

Das was ich schrieb...dass wir unsere Beziehung beenden sollten...wie kann ich dir begreiflich machen, wie sehr ich es bereue? Ich war in Panik, völlig überfordert - voller Angst und Selbsthass. Du erkennst die Schwächen in deinen Mitmenschen so gut, und bist bereit, damit umzugehen. Du hast die Schwäche in Lucius erkannt und gehst mit ihm auf deine Weise um...wie auch immer, es hilft ihm und du hast ihn nicht von dir gestoßen. Bitte stoße mich nicht von dir, auch wenn ich Schwäche gezeigt habe.

Wenn du jedoch darauf bestehst, dass wir vernunftbetont miteinander umgehen, dann wirst du mich vermutlich gleich noch einmal versagen sehen, denn ich fürchte, dazu bin ich nicht in der Lage - vielleicht wäre es dann besser, mir deine Verachtung deutlich zu zeigen, damit mein Herz es begreift.

Du willst Belinda einsetzen?

Sie hat das Agrippa-Mal.

Sie vögelt mit Thomas.

Sie versucht offensichtlich uns gegeneinander auszuspielen.

Macht sie das zu einem guten Legaten?

Qualifiziert sie dies, um mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten?

Severus, es ist deine Entscheidung und mehr obliegt mir wohl nicht zu fragen.

Wenn du mir den Status deines Legaten entziehen willst, dann kann ich nichts dagegen tun.

Solltest du jedoch noch bereit sein, dir meine Wünsche anzuhören, dann bitte ich dich auch hier, mich nicht voreilig von Pflichten zu entbinden, um mir zu einer Ruhe zu verhelfen, die für mich unerträglich wäre.

Ich hoffe, dass du all dies überhaupt nur geschrieben hast, um mich von den Lasten zu befreien, die scheinbar zuviel für mich waren.

Glaube mir, dass ich stärker bin, als du denkst - ich habe Schwäche gezeigt, ja. Aber ich bin in der Lage Schwäche zu wandeln...lasse es mich dir beweisen. Ich möchte kämpfen - für dich, für mich und für die Menschen um mich herum.

Bitte nimm meine Kraft, meine Liebe und Energie weiterhin an. Ich gebe dir alles, was ich geben kann, ohne mich dabei selbst aufzugeben. Ich hoffe, dass es ausreicht.

Wie immer du entscheidest, ich werde versuchen es zu akzeptieren. Vielleicht wird dies die wirklich schwierigste Aufgabe meines Leben, die ich zu bewältigen habe.

In Liebe und voller Hoffnung, Hermine


	203. Chapter 203

_Achtung: Kapitel 203, 204 und 205 gehen gleichzeitig online, weil sie alle sehr kurz sind. Und ich möchte klarstellen, daß, obwohl der Verdacht aufkommen könnte, es sich NICHT um einen Aprilscherz handelt... _

**Kapitel 203**

_Severus' Handschrift... _

10. Dezember, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Sehr geehrte Hermine,

in der Hoffnung, Sie in der Zeit unseres Briefkontaktes an keiner Stelle so verärgert zu haben, daß Sie mir einen kleinen Gefallen abschlagen würden, erbitte ich einen solchen heute von Ihnen.

Wie Ihnen möglicherweise bekannt ist, werde ich morgen für einen gerichtlichen Termin aufs Festland bestellt und soll dort zu diversen Themen Rede und Antwort stehen. Natürlich stellt dies kein größeres Problem dar, allerdings bin ich über die derzeitigen Vorkommnisse auf dem Festland reltativ schlecht informiert.

Wären Sie daher so freundlich – sofern es Ihnen keine zu große Mühe macht – mich darüber zu informieren, was die aktuellsten Veränderungen auf dem Festland waren, die zu dem erneuten Aufgreifen des gerichtlichen Vorgangs geführt haben?

Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl läßt mich glauben, daß Fakten, die Sie mir nennen, hilfreich sein könnten. Bitte zögern Sie nicht, aufzuschreiben, was Ihnen dazu in den Sinn kommt. Natürlich erwarte ich keine geheimen oder gar illegalen Informationen, sondern lediglich ein paar Hinweise, die mir für morgen nützlich sein könnten.

In diesem Sinne verbleibe ich mit freundlichen Grüßen

Severus Snape


	204. Chapter 204

_Achtung: Kapitel 203, 204 und 205 gehen gleichzeitig online, weil sie alle sehr kurz sind. _

* * *

**Kapitel 204**

* * *

_Malfoys Handschrift _

_

* * *

_

10. Dezember, Malfoy Island, Malfoy Manor

Werte Freundin,

ich weiß nicht, ob es einen Grund für meine Besorgnis gibt, aber ich will Sie trotzdem informieren, weil mir eine Ahnung sagt, daß es wichtig sein könnte.

Severus benimmt sich seit Dienstag merkwürdig – und seit Mittwoch habe ich praktisch keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm. Er ist da - natürlich - man kann ihn auch sprechen, aber er weicht allem aus und spricht zu keiner Minute über die Dinge die jetzt im Moment doch so wichtig sind.

Als ich vorhin bei ihm war, um ihn konkret darauf anzusprechen, habe ich gesehen, daß er zwar durchaus Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen hatte, die für morgen relevant sind, aber die Auswahl erschien mir mehr als seltsam und hinzu kam, daß das Büro aussieht, als habe er sämtliche Unterlagen der letzten Jahre durchgesehen. Im ersten Moment erschien es ein heilloses Durcheinander, aber er schien zu wissen, was er damit will.

Er hat auch heute nur sehr kurz mit mir geredet und ist, als ich ihn fragte, ob er für den Gerichtstermin morgen vorbereitet sei, sichtbar unruhig geworden. Er hat sogar kurz die Frage „Gerichtstermin?" von sich gegeben, war dann aber sofort bemüht mit einem hinterhergesagten „Ach ja, der Termin.", so zu tun, als sei alles in Ordnung.

Miss Granger, vielleicht ist er wirklich nur ein wenig überfordert, aber ich habe das Gefühl, daß mehr dahintersteckt. Er gibt mir keine Antworten auf meine Fragen und schickt mich stattdessen dann sehr bestimmt nach Hause.

Wissen Sie mehr?

Hochachtungsvoll

Lucius Malfoy


	205. Chapter 205

Achtung: Kapitel 203, 204 und 205 gehen gleichzeitig online, weil sie alle sehr kurz sind.

* * *

**Kapitel 205**

* * *

10. Dezember, London

Verehrter Freund,

Ihre Sorge um Severus scheint mir mehr als berechtigt.

Der letzte Brief, den ich von ihm erhielt, zeigt mir überdeutlich, dass etwas geschehen sein muss, was sein Gedächtnis beeinträchtigt hat.

In diesem Zustand darf er keinesfalls vor Gericht erscheinen.

Ich flehe Sie an, Mr. Malfoy, finden Sie heraus, was passiert ist und berichten Sie mir, was Sie in Erfahrung bringen konnten.

Ich mache mir unendliche Sorgen.

Vielleicht hat er einen Trank zu sich genommen, der seinen Geist verwirrt hat.

Bitte seien Sie vorsichtig, Mr. Malfoy...Lucius, denn ich fürchte, dass vielleicht das Ministerium die Finger im Spiel hat.

Würden Sie sich melden, sobald Sie etwas erfahren?

Ich werde voller Ungeduld warten, bis ich Nachricht von Ihnen erhalte.

Ihre Hermine Granger


	206. Chapter 206

****

_Liebe Leser, in den nächsten Tagen wird es uns leider nicht möglich sein, eure Reviews zu beantworten. Ich (Kira) hänge leider aus gesundheitlichen Gründen in den Seilen und werde die nächsten Tage nicht online sein können - Satia ist arbeitstechnisch derartig eingespannt, dass auch ihr leider die Zeit für Replys voraussichtlich nicht bleiben wird. Wir freuen uns jedoch bald wieder auf einen regen Austausch mit euch, und natürlich wünschen wir viel Spaß...oder vielleicht besser Spannung, mit den nächsten Kapiteln! _

_Eure Arikaitas_

****

**Kapitel 206**

* * *

10. Dezember, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Liebe Hermine,

auch wenn ich dich in diesen Zeilen so anspreche, ist es mir doch sehr fremd. Aber ich habe deine Briefe endlich in die Hände bekommen. Ich selbst habe sie in meinem Schreibtisch in einer Schublade untergebracht, die ich mit einem Passwort geschützt habe, aber all dies liegt in dem Bereich, an den mir zur Zeit die Erinnerung fehlt. Lucius Malfoy hat mich aufgesucht und mir gesagt, du hättest Sorgen geäußert, die er teilt, was mich betrifft.

Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht einmal, seit wann die Erinnerung verändert ist. Fakt ist, daß Malfoy mir sagte, ich hätte Dienstag begonnen, mich so seltsam zu verhalten.

Ich weiß nur, daß hier alles vollkommen verändert ist. Hadass ist nicht mehr hier und ich konnte nun den Briefen endlich entnehmen, was geschehen ist, denn gefragt habe ich niemanden, weil ich nicht offenlegen wollte, daß mir Erinnerung fehlt. Daher habe ich weder Malfoy noch mein Personal nach irgendetwas befragt. Weder nach dem Verbleib von Hadass noch nach dem veränderten Mal auf meinem Arm, noch nach Isabell und Amelie.

Ich suche in meinem Kopf, aber da ist nur ein großes Loch, wenn ich mir bewußt mache, daß zwischen meiner letzten Erinnerung und dem heutigen Tag mehrere Monate vergangen sein sollen.

Ich bin derzeit paranoid genug, nicht einmal den Briefen zu vertrauen, die ich in meinem Schreibtisch gefunden habe, aber andererseits wird dort in den Zeilen von so vielen Dingen geschrieben, die ich dir eigentlich nur selbst anvertraut haben kann, daß ich entschieden habe, daß ich den Briefen glaube.

Was allerdings selbst dann, wenn ich es möchte, beinahe unmöglich ist. Ich kann mir aus den unzähligen Briefbogen nicht alles zusammenreimen, aber doch sehr vieles und es erscheint mir dermaßen absurd, daß ich allein dem Gefühl in meinem Bauch vertraue, wenn ich mir selbst sage, daß sich zwischen uns – ausgerechnet uns? – das entwickelt hat, was in diesen Briefen niedergeschrieben ist.

Wenn es nicht so ist, sondern es sich nur um eine Finte handelt, mache ich mich gerade zum lächerlichsten aller Menschen, aber wenn es doch so ist, dann wirst du über den letzten, kurzen Brief sehr verwundert gewesen sein und über diesen maßlos entäuscht. Ich arbeite fieberhaft daran, etwas gegen das zu finden, was geschehen ist, aber ich weiß nicht genau, wo ich ansetzen soll. Habe ich etwas gegessen, getrunken, berührt... ich weiß es nicht.

Ich weiß nur inzwischen mit Sicherheit, durch die unzähligen Tests die ich durchgeführt habe, daß es sich um eine temporäre Angelegenheit handelt und wenn meine Berechnungen richtig sind, fällt das Aufheben des Gedächtnisverlustes mit meiner Anreise zum Festland zusammen.

Gemessen an den Vorkommnissen der letzten Wochen, über die mich auch Malfoy, nachdem er mir nun so konkret die Wahrheit entlockt hatte, ausführlich informiert hat, vermute ich, daß sowohl das Abschwächen der Siegel, als auch diese Aktion gegen mich, Versuche sind, entweder meinen Besuch des Festlandes zu verhindern, oder mich in einer derart geschwächten Position zu sehen, daß ich mich eher tiefer hineinreite, als etwas Gutes zu bewirken.

Wenn man morgen auf dem Festland meine Geisteszustand testet (was meinen eigenen Aufzeichnungen nach auch beim letzten Mal gemacht worden ist) muß der Medizauberer bestätigen können, daß alles in Orndung ist – ich werde dann allerdings nicht so vorbereitet sein, wie es möglich gewesen wäre.

Wie auch immer. Entweder ich finde heute Nacht die Lösung – oder ich finde sie nicht. Es scheint nicht so, daß ich die Wahl hätte, ob ich morgen an Land gehe oder ob ich es bleiben lasse.

Ich habe mich über alle Vorkomnisse so gut informiert, wie es mir möglich war, aber sollte ich irgendwelche Pläne gehabt haben, die ich nicht schriftlich niedergelegt habe – und ich tendiere eher dazu, solcherlei nicht aufzuschreiben – dann sind diese mit der Erinnerung fort. Ich hoffe nur, ich richte morgen mit meinem Unwissen kein Unheil an.

Liebe Hermine, deine Briefe sprechen eine so unfassbar deutliche Sprache, daß ich keinen Zweifel daran haben kann, was zwischen uns ist... gewesen ist? Wir scheinen uns an einem Scheideweg zu befinden und wir scheinen beide nicht sicher zu sein, wie es weitergehen soll.

Was in deinen Briefen steht ist so groß, so... ich kann es nicht in Wort fassen. Ich weiß nur, daß ich nicht nur noch nie solche Briefe bekommen habe, sondern daß mir das wovon du schreibst generell fremd ist. Es ist auf eine unangenehme Weise äußerst faszinierend. Unangenehm deshalb, weil ich bisher solchen Empfindungen stets weit ausgewichen bin und mein Ungeschick auf diesem Gebiet mich stets in höchst unangenehme Situationen gebracht hat. Viel geschickter scheine ich mich bei dir auch nicht angestellt zu haben...

Trotzdem bitte ich dich, die Entscheidung, die du über unsere Verbindung fällen willst – oder von der du möchtest, daß ich sie fälle – noch nicht zu treffen. Bitte gib mir die Möglichkeit, auf meine Erinnerung wieder Zugriff zu bekommen. Ich verspreche dir, daß ich dir danach ausführlichst auf deinen letzten, so eindringlichen Brief antworten werde.

Trotz aller Zweifel, daß ein Briefwechsel dieser Art und all die anderen Dinge die in deinen Briefen stehen, wahr sein können, bin ich mir doch praktisch sicher, daß es so ist, denn ich hatte in den letzten Tagen ununterbrochen das unglaublich verwirrende Gefühl, einen Menschen zu vermissen, den ich nicht benennen konnte und wenn ich um elf Uhr meinen Tee getrunken habe, hatte ich das Gefühl, jemand sei bei mir.. Ich wußte nur, daß es nicht Hadass war, die ich vermißte und auch sonst niemand von dieser Insel. Trotzdem hat mich das Gefühl fast verrückt gemacht. Das Gefühl, aus einem Traum zu erwachen und nur noch zu wissen, daß darin etwas geschehen ist, daß einen unglaubliche Dinge hat fühlen lassen – daß man sich aber, egal wie sehr man es versucht, nicht mehr daran erinnern kann, was man geträumt hat – das ist das Gefühl, daß ich in Bezug auf diesen Menschen hatte. Als ich deine Briefe gelesen habe, erschienst du mir gleichzeitig so fremd – weil ich die Situation nicht kannte, aber auch unglaublich vertraut... Deine Schrift zu sehen, hat in mir die seltsamsten Gefühle heraufbeschworen und wenn ich die Briefe halte, ist die unbestimmte Sehnsucht etwas kleiner.

Bei Merlin... was schreibe ich hier eigentlich? Wie schon geschrieben, blamiere ich mich hier entweder gerade bis auf die Knochen, oder es ist so, wie ich es fühle. Und um dem Faß endgültig den Boden auszuschlagen, schreibe ich nun tatsächlich nieder, daß es so aussieht, als sei die Erinnerung meines Verstandes von irgendetwas beeinflußt – als könne mein Herz sich aber sehrwohl an dich erinnern.

Solltest du irgendeinen Rat haben, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar dafür. Wenn nicht, denke ich, daß ich morgen abend bereits wieder unter normalen Vorzeichen schreiben kann.

Dich nicht kennend, vermisse ich dich doch sehr

Severus


	207. Chapter 207

_Achtung: Kapitel 207 und 208 gehen gleichzeitig online: _

* * *

**Kapitel 207**

* * *

10. Dezember, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

wie merkwürdig dir diese Anrede jetzt auch vorkommen mag, ich hoffe dennoch, dass sie dir vertraut ist; vielleicht sogar so vertraut, dass meine Sorgen gänzlich unnötig sind.

Es ist merkwürdig dir zu schreiben, in dem Wissen, dass du dich an unsere Beziehung eigentlich nicht wirklich erinnerst...genau genommen, ist es ein Albtraum.

Aber viel schlimmer ist derzeit noch die Tatsache, dass dir dein Zustand vor Gericht Probleme bereiten wird.

Einmal mehr müssen wir uns darauf verlassen, dass Lucius Malfoy uns helfend zur Seite steht.

Ich könnte wahnsinnig werden, weil ich keine Möglichkeit habe, dich zu sehen, wann immer es nötig wäre.

Ich möchte dich in die Arme schließen und hege die Hoffnung, dass du dadurch wieder an uns erinnert würdest...aber das ist im Moment unwichtig.

Severus, ich halte es für höchst wahrscheinlich, dass das Ministerium dich schwächen möchte.

Das neue Zeichen, das du an dir entdeckt hast, ist das Agrippa-Zeichen, welches das frühere Todessermal ersetzt hat. Du hast die Möglichkeit, mit diesem Zeichen deine Kräfte zu bündeln und ich denke, es könnte einen Teil deiner Erinnerung wieder herstellen, wenn du es aktivierst.

Ich scheue mich ein wenig davor, hier niederzuschreiben, was du an Experimenten durchgeführt hast, um dich und die Insel zu schützen, da ich nicht länger sicher sein kann, dass wirklich du der Empfänger des Briefes bist...und ob DU wirklich Du bist, wenn du den Brief liest.

Verzeih, es klingt etwas verrückt, aber wenn sie in der Lage sind, dein Gedächtnis zu beeinflussen, dann ist ihnen damit etwas gelungen, das höchst besorgniserregend ist.

Es gibt jedoch nur einen Menschen, der durch das Mal in der Lage ist, auf mein Gedächtnis zurückzugreifen, und das bist du.

Ich weiß nicht, wie es sich anfühlen wird - und ich denke, dass es ein Risiko darstellt, für den Fall, dass man dich weiter manipulieren kann, aber deine Zeilen, dass du mich fühlen kannst...dass du weißt, dass da etwas war, machen mir genug Mut, um dich zu bitten, es zu versuchen.

Wenn du die Kraft und Konzentration dazu aufbringen kannst, dann aktiviere das Mal und nutze deine Fähigkeiten, um die Vergangenheit in meinem Gedächtnis zu finden.

Wenn du dabei die ein oder andere Szene siehst, in der wir uns körperlich nahe sind, so mache einen weiten Bogen darum - du wirst deine Konzentration für andere Dinge brauchen. Severus, wir haben nicht viel Zeit.

Bei Merlin, schon morgen wird man dich auf das Festland bringen.

Und um noch etwas bitte ich dich - vergiss die Entscheidung, die ich von dir verlangte - vergiss sie, bis du dich erinnerst...das klingt nicht sehr logisch, nicht wahr?

Es ist so vieles hier geschehen, in der Zwischenzeit - aber auch dafür ist jetzt der falsche Moment. Ich möchte dir nicht von Menschen schreiben, die vielleicht derzeit in deiner Erinnerung nur verschwommen eine Rolle spielen.

Wenn du auf das Agrippa-Symbol zurückgreifst, so wird es das erste mal für mich sein. Ich habe es noch nie gespürt, aber du sollst wissen, dass ich es für unbedingt notwendig halte und bereit sein werde.

In Liebe,

Hermine


	208. Chapter 208

_Achtung: Kapitel 207 und 208 gehen gleichzeitig online: _

* * *

**Kapitel 208**

* * *

Zwischenszene

Es war mitten in der Nacht. Hermine saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und fragte sich, ob er etwas mit ihren Zeilen anfangen konnte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, daß er ihren Brief schon vor Stunden erhalten haben mußte, aber nichts war seitdem geschehen...

Doch eigentlich war das nicht verwunderlich, denn sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, ob das, was sie ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, überhaupt machbar war. Aber einen Versuch war es allemal wert.

Erst als ihr Arm von ihrem unbewußten Kratzen ein wenig brannte, bemerkte sie, daß sie, in ihren Gedanken verloren, seit geraumer Zeit das leichte Kitzeln auf ihrem Unterarm wegzukratzen versuchte... und plötzlich wurde ihr bewußt, was sich da in ihr regte...

Das Mal, dicht über ihrem Handgelenkt hatte begonnen, leicht schimmernd zu leuchten.

Hermine gab einen unterdrückten Laut des Erstaunens von sich und hörte auf, sanft mit ihren Nägeln über die Stelle zu fahren. Stattdessen starrte sie das Zeichen so intensiv an, als könne sie damit eine Verstärkung dessen bewirken, was geschah.

Ob es an ihrem Starren lag oder daran, daß Severus seine Bemühungen verstärkte, oder einfach daran, daß der Zauber langsam stärker wurde, konnte Hermine nicht sagen, aber das Gefühl in ihrem Arm wurde intensiver und das leichte Kitzeln wurde zu einem stetig unangenehmer werdenden Brennen.

Als sich das Brennen mit einem Schlag um eine heftige Stufe intensivierte, bekam Hermine es ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun. Und im gleichen Moment sah sie ihn...

Ein Schemen nur, aber doch erkennbar. Vor ihr, auf dem Boden ihres Zimmers saß Severus im Schneidersitz inmitten eines großen, auf den Boden aufgemalten Kreises, der von einem Pentagramm umschlossen wurde. Er trug nichts, als eine weite, schwarze Hose, die Haare lagen ihm offen über den Rücken, seine Hände waren mit Zeichen bemalt, die Hermine nur zum Teil kannte. Um ihn standen diverse Tigel mit farbigen Pasten, aus denen er immer wieder mit einem Finger etwas entnahm und Zeichen, die Hermine ebenfalls größtenteils unbekannt waren, in dem Kreis in dem er saß auf den Boden um sich herum malte. Er tat dies sehr langsam und bedächtig und Hermine konnte, jetzt da sie sah, was er tat, fühlen, wie die Verbindung zwischen ihnen mit jedem Strich den er auf den Boden gab, intensiver wurde.

Sie sah, daß auch sein Mal zu leuchten begonnen hatte. Was um ihn herum aufgemalt worden war, mußte Stunden gedauert haben. Kein Wunder, daß sie seit ihrem Brief nichts von ihm gehört hatte. Es waren so detailierte, so filigrane Zeichen, daß er viele davon mit einem Pinsel aufgetragen haben mußte. Lediglich die Zeichen, die er nun mit dem Finger malte, waren etwas grober. Aber auch sie zeichnete er mit langsamer Sorgfalt.

Inzwischen war er so sichtbar für sie, wie ein Geist es gewesen wäre, wenn er sich ausgerechnet dieses Zimmer für einen Zauber ausgesucht hätte.

Severus schien alles was er tat mit einer unglaublichen Ruhe auszuführen. Er saß zwar kerzengerade, erschien ihr aber beinahe entspannt... Als sie jedoch sah, daß das Zeichen auf seinem Arm und die Zeichen auf seinen Händen begannen, dunkler zu werden und als sie erkennen konnte, daß sanfte, kaum sichtbare Rauchfäden davon aufstiegen, ahnte sie, daß er sich für sein Tun in irgendeine Form von Meditation versetzt haben mußte.

„Kannst du mich hören?", flüsterte sie leise und sah, wie er in seiner Bewegung sehr kurz innehielt.

Und dann hörte sie ein leises „Ja..." in ihrem Kopf. Er hatte nichts gesagt, seine Lippen hatten sich nicht bewegt. Er war bereits in ihrem Geist. Doch dieses eine Wort schien ausgereicht zu haben, um ihm eine ungeheure Anstrengung abzuverlangen. Entsetzt sah Hermine, wie ihm ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut aus der Nase lief, das er mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Handrückens wegwischte. Aber das Bluten stoppte nicht. Es war nicht heftig, zeigte aber deutlich, daß er seinem Geist eindeutig zuviel abverlangte und daß seine ruhige Haltung nur das Gerüst war, um den Sturm in ihm im Zaume zu halten.

Hermines Augen wurden vor Aufregung weit und gleichzeitig preßte sie mittlerweile ihre rechte Hand auf das Agrippa-Symbol auf ihrem Arm, weil das Brennen weiterhin mit jedem seiner Striche auf dem Boden heftiger wurde. Offenbar baute sich der Zauber mit den Zeichnungen Stück für Stück weiter auf.

Als das letzte Zeichen fertig war, verrieb er den verbliebenen Rest Farbe von seiner Fingerspitze in den Handflächen und griff dann nach seinem quer vor ihm liegenden Zauberstab.

Sein Atem wurde schwerer und er schloß immer wieder kurz die Augen, bevor sie seine Stimme noch einmal in ihrem Geist hören konnte.

„Bist du bereit?", flossen seine Worte wie heißes Öl durch ihren Sinn und sie mußte einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken, weil das Symbol auf ihrem Arm sich anfühlte, als sei es in Flammen aufgegangen.

„Ja", presste sie hervor.

„Dann fange ich jetzt an..."

In Hermines Kopf hallte dieser Satz nach – er fing jetzt an? Was bitteschön war denn dann das, was er bisher getan hatte?

Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne und legte seinen linken Arm mit der Innenseite nach oben auf den Boden vor sich.

Dann richtete er die Spitze seines Zauberstabes in einer Senkrechten auf die Mitte des Agrippa-Zeichens auf seinem Arm. Erst hielt er den Griff des Stabes, so, wie man es zum normalen Zaubern tat, aber dann atmete er einige Male tief ein und aus, als brauche er Kraft. Dann faßte er plötzlich um und hielt den Griff des schwarzglänzenden Holzes wie einen Messergriff. Er atmete, nun beinahe hektisch, noch einige Male tief ein und aus, wie ein Taucher, unmittelbar bevor er unter Wasser ging, und schien zu zögern, doch dann kehrte Entschossenheit in sein Gesicht zurück und als in Hermines Kopf die wie eine Formel gesprochenen Worte „Großer Merlin - laß es mich nicht bereuen" erklangen, stieß er mit einem lauten Schrei die stumpfe Spitze des Zauberstabes durch das Symbol in seinen Arm hinein und mit einem brachialen Stoß durch ihn hindurch bis auf den Boden.. Der ganze Stab erglühte von dem was mit ihm getan wurde Snapes Schrei gellte durch Hermines Kopf zugleich mit tausenden von Erinnerungen, die zum Teil nicht einmal ihr gehörten und andere, die sie längst verdrängt hatte. Hermine wollte ebenfalls aufschreien, biss sich aber stattdessen in die Seite ihrer rechten Hand, die, so fest es nur möglich war, weiterhin ihren linken Unterarm umfasst hielt.

Es erschien ihr unmöglich, die Gedanken und Erinnerungen die durch ihren Sinn rasten irgendwie zu ordnen. Er schien es zu können...

Seine Gestalt war noch immer nach vorne gebeugt, seine rechte Faust hielt den Griff seines Zauberstabes umklammert, als hielte er sich daran fest, um nicht vornüberzufallen. Seine Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor und sein Atem ging stoßweise. Aber in ihrem Geist konnte Hermine fühlen, wie seine Präsenz mit jedem ruhiger werdenden Atemzug den die Gestalt vor ihr machte, sich wie warme, weiche Seide durch das Wirrwarr in ihrem Kopf hindurchzog und alles sortierte.

Ein Meister des Legilimens und der Oklumantik...

Sie hörte seinen Atem in ihrem Kopf, sein leises Stöhnen und wie eine Trommel konnte sie seinen Herzschlag hören, der sich bei dem, was er getan hatte, mehrere Male regelrecht überschlagen hatte, der aber nun ganz langsam wieder zur Ruhe kam. Mit eisernem Willen ordnete Severus das Dickicht aus Erinnerungen um ihn herum und schien innerhalb von Sekunden zu finden, was er gesucht hatte.

Hermine liefen vor Schmerz und Angst Tränen übers Gesicht. Und doch flüsterte sie leise: „Ich liebe dich"

Und er hob den Kopf mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns auf dem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht, als sie ihn in ihren Gedanken sagen hörte: „Ich weiß es, meine geliebte Hermine, ich weiß es wieder." – bevor die Verbindung abbrach, das unerträgliche Brennen auf ihrem Arm einem dumpfen, pochenden Schmerz wich und seine Gestalt vor ihr verschwand.


	209. Chapter 209

**Kapitel 209**

* * *

12. Dezember, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

leider ist es mir jetzt erst möglich, mich bei dir zu melden. Aber ohnehin weiß ich nicht einmal, ob dieser Brief dich heute erreichen wird. Ich weiß nichts von dem, was sich gestern bei deiner Verhandlung abspielte. All meine Hoffnungen, etwas in Erfahrung bringen zu können, wurden bereits im Morgengrauen zunichte gemacht. Ich wurde von einem Bediensteten des Ministeriums abgeholt. Man legte mir nahe, zu kooperieren, wenn ich wolle, dass mir kein Leid zugefügt wird. Auf meine Frage, ob mir dieses Leid von Seiten des Lords oder vielleicht nicht doch eher vom Ministerium selbst drohen würde, bekam ich nur ein vielsagendes Lächeln.

Man brachte mich in einen nicht besonders wohnlichen Raum im Ministerium, in dem ich den ganzen Tag befragt wurde.

Immer wieder musste ich auch Auskünfte über meine Schwester geben. Meine Geschichte ist, dank Harry, jederzeit zu belegen. Nie zuvor war mir so bewusst, wie sehr ich meine toten Eltern in diese Geschichte verstrickt habe und tatsächlich habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, sie mit hineingezogen zu haben - aber es ging nicht anders. Man vermutet übrigens, dass einer der Gründe, warum du mich als dein Opfer ausgesucht hast, darin liegt, dass meine Schwester deiner verstorbenen Frau so unglaublich ähnlich sieht. Ich wurde darauf hingewiesen, dass ich auf sie Acht geben soll.

Meine intensive Befragung lässt mich nichts Gutes für deinen Prozess vermuten.

Immer wieder sollte ich erklären, woher ich den Ring habe, den ich an meinem Finger trage.

Ich weiß ja, dass ihnen die Verbindung bekannt ist, da sie schon einmal versuchten, mich mit einer Kopie desselben zu täuschen. Also gab ich zu, dass er von dir stammt.

Man vermutet, dass du mich darüber manipulieren kannst.

Warum man mich so lange festhielt, kann ich nicht sagen. Vielleicht fürchtete man vom Ministerium aus, dass ich in deinem Namen etwas unternehmen könne, was den Verlauf deines Prozesses beeinflusst.

Tatsache ist, dass ich rein gar nichts beeinflussen konnte.

Mit jeder Minute, die verging, wurde ich innerlich unruhiger, weil ich nicht wusste, was geschehen würde.

Nachdem mir gegen späten Mittag etwas zu Essen gebracht wurde, war mir klar, dass man mich nicht gehen lassen würde, bevor du das Festland wieder verlassen hast.

Ich vermute, dass man dich gegen Nachmittag wieder zurückbrachte, denn man ließ mich recht lange allein, bevor man mich endlich entließ.

Ich wusste, dass es zu spät war, dich ausfindig zu machen. Man wollte wohl unbedingt vermeiden, dass ich während des Prozesses erneut mit dir Kontakt aufnehmen konnte, wie es bei der Anhörung geschehen ist. Deine Demonstration, was dir bei dem Namen Hermine Granger durch den Kopf geht, hat das Ministerium wohl bewogen, mich im Zweifelsfall so fern von dir wie möglich zu halten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie den ganzen Tag darauf gelauert haben, dass du versuchst, Zugriff auf meinen Geist zu nehmen.

Wenn sie wüssten, was am Abend zuvor geschehen ist, dann hätte man mich vermutlich sofort mit dir auf die Insel und in die Verbannung geschickt.

Severus, ich bin so froh, dass ich dir helfen konnte, deine Erinnerungen zurück zu erlangen. Dafür war mir kein Preis zu hoch - auch wenn ich inständig hoffe, dass es so schnell nicht wieder von Nöten sein wird, diesen Weg zu gehen.

Es ist unheimlich, sich in keinster Weise wehren zu können, wenn das Mal aktiv wird. Wenn ich bedenke, dass du es nicht zur Bestrafung eingesetzt hast, sondern nur um in meinen Geist einzudringen, dann wage ich mir nicht auszumalen, welche verheerende Wirkung es haben kann, wenn damit eine Strafe vollzogen wird. Ich habe dir angesehen, wie sehr du selbst gelitten hast, um es zu benutzen. Ich denke fast, dass du ebenfalls nicht auf eine Wiederholung drängen würdest.

Die Warnung des Ministeriums, gut auf meine Schwester Acht zu geben, habe ich übrigens beherzigt. Ich wollte unbedingt verhindern, dass das Ministerium den Kontakt zu ihr sucht. Also habe ich sie gebeten, mit Isabell, Konstanze und den Kindern einstweilen das Versteck aufzusuchen, welches ich vorbereitet habe. Es ist nur eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme und ich denke, in ein paar Tagen können sie zurückkehren. Aber erst muss ich die Gewissheit haben, dass man sie in Ruhe lässt.

Amelie wird dort nichts vermissen - es ist eher ein zweiter Wohnsitz, dem sie vermutlich eine äußerst positive Seite abgewinnen kann. Es gibt Pferde dort und ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass sie Reitstunden bekommt. Isabell und Konstanze glauben, dass es sich um einen Urlaub handelt. Nur Hadass macht sich größte Sorgen. Sie konnte sich nicht von Harry verabschieden und ich erwarte ihn beinahe jeden Moment wutschnaubend in der Tür stehen zu sehen.

Ich werde nicht einmal ihm sagen, wo sie ist. Er wird mich dafür hassen.

Severus, ich hoffe bald von dir zu hören. Die Ereignisse hier spitzen sich immer mehr zu, doch sie sind unwichtig, wenn ich bedenke, dass irgendwo an einem geheimen Ort über deine Zukunft...vielleicht sogar über dein Leben entschieden wird.

Bitte melde dich bei mir, sobald es geht.

Ich liebe dich!

Hermine


	210. Chapter 210

**Kapitel 210**

* * *

**Zwischenszene**

* * *

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie den Klopfer an ihrer Haustüre hörte. Die Frauen und die Kinder waren fort. Hermine ging kurz im Geiste durch, wer da Einlass begehren konnte und außer Thomas und Harry fielen ihr nur wieder die Ministerialen ein. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie so tun solle, als sei sie nicht da, aber auch wenn unten alles verdunkelt war, schien doch sicher das Licht aus ihrem Büro auf den Weg vor dem Haus. Also ging sie mit einem kurzen gerufenen „Moment", nach unten.

Severus hatte ihr noch nicht zurückgeschrieben. Vielleicht hieß das nichts – aber es konnte auch alles heißen. Das Kreuzverhör in das man sie gestern im Ministerium genommen hatte, hatte ihre Nerven noch stärker angespannt, als dies ohnehin der Fall gewesen war. Sie versuchte, durch die geschlossene Tür hindurch zu erraten, wer davor stand.

Als sie sich unmittelbar hinter der Tür befand, fragte sie:"Wer ist da?" und bekam sofort zur Antwort: „Ich bin es, Harry."

Hermine seufzte... wenn er erfuhr, daß Hadass nicht hier war, würde er Fragen stellen und sie war nicht in der Stimmung, sich jetzt einem ungehaltenen Harry gegenüber zu rechtfertigen. Auch nicht dafür, daß sie ihm nicht verraten würde, wo Hadass war. Trotzdem öffnete sie natürlich und vergaß in dem Moment in dem sie ihn sah, die Gedanken, die sie eben noch hatte.

Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln ständig nach links und rechts, bevor er mit einem großen Schritt an ihr vorbei eintrat, ihr sofort die Tür aus der Hand nahm und sie verschloß.

Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und atmete mit geschlossenen Augen einmal tief ein und aus. Dann öffnete er sie wieder und sah Hermine sehr ernst an.

„Wo ist Hadass?"

„Weg.", antwortete Hermine ihm mit einem einzigen Wort.

Harrys Augen wurden groß.

„Haben Sie sie schon geholt?!" er packte Hermine bei den Schultern und preßte seine Fingerspitzen so hart hinein, daß es weh tat.

Hermine schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein! Aua."

Er sah auf seine Hände und ließ sie erschrocken los.

„Entschuldige... warum ist sie dann fort?"

„Weil ich längst Vorbereitungen für so einen Fall getroffen hatte. Sie sind alle vier weg."

Er faßte Hermines Gesicht und gab ihr einen überschwänglich dankbaren Kuß.

„Du bist großartig, Hermine! Und ich will auch gar nicht wissen, wo sie sind."

Hermine mußte plötzlich schmunzeln.

„Ich hätte es dir auch nicht gesagt."

Harry schmunzelte ebenfalls und nickte zustimmend. Ihm war klar, warum sie es ihm nicht sagte, und wider jede Vermutung die Hermine gehabt hatte, schien er damit mehr als einverstanden zu sein.

„Sind sie hinter dir her?", fragte Hermine, der plötzlich wieder sein suchender Blick einfiel.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin nur inzwischen völlig paranoid und wollte so schnell wie möglich dafür sorgen, daß Hadass von hier wegkommt. Sie wollen sie offiziell ebenfalls zu einer Befragung holen. Ich denke, daß sie sie genauso zwischennehmen würden, wie sie es bei dir getan haben. Ich habe das Protokoll gesehen, du warst klasse! Sie sind jetzt nicht einen Hauch schlauer als vorher. Allerdings ist der tatsächliche Grund ein völlig anderer."

„Du hast das Protokoll gesehen?Wie bist du da rangekommen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die eine oder andere Verbindung habe ich natürlich immer noch. Auch wenn es nicht wirklich viel bringt und es eher Glückssache ist, wenn es die richtigen Verbindungen sind. Aber ich weiß jetzt, was sie von ihm wollen – warum sie ihn wieder hergeholt haben. Und das ist auch der Grund, warum sie eventuell Hadass holen wollen."

Hermine gab einen überraschten Laut von sich.

„Es hat absolut nichts mit der Verhandlung zu tun. Ich bin nicht einmal sicher, daß es überhaupt eine Verhandlung gibt. Er soll etwas für sie machen. Im Prinzip einen Trank brauen, aber es ist mehr als das. Es gibt wohl nur drei Zaubertrankmeister – wußtest du das?"

Hermine nickte und Harry winkte ab.

„Klar, wen frage ich das denn. Also, es gibt nur drei. Man weiß aber nur von Snape, wo er ist. Die anderen beiden sind wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Für das, was das Ministerium braucht, benötigen sie aber einen Meister. Das Problem ist völlig neu. Sie haben es erfahren, ein paar Tage bevor sie ihm den neuen Termin genannt haben. Die Auroren die bei dem Angriff auf Malfoy Island beteiligt waren, haben irgendetwas von der Magie des Schutzwalles abbekommen und sind inzwischen an einer leichten Form dessen erkrankt, was die Bewohner der Insel heimsucht, wenn sie das Siegel nicht tragen. Man hat sie inzwischen in einen Quarantäne-Bereich im Ministerium gebracht, wo sie mit einem anderen Siegel belegt sind, aber es hilft nur bedingt. Und so wie es aussieht, haben sich andere angesteckt, die intensiveren Kontakt mit ihnen hatten. Keiner kann genau sagen, wie weit es bereits ausgebreitet ist."

Hermine hatte ihm mit offenem Mund zugehört.

„Sie haben noch damit gewartet, ihn zu holen, weil sie wohl gehofft haben, noch einen der anderen Meister aufzutreiben. Sämtliche Medimagier die dem Ministerium zur Verfüung stehen, und das sind wirklich nicht wenige, sind gescheitet. Einige haben sich selbst angesteckt. Die Medimagier haben dem Ministerium erklärt, daß es sich bei dem, was sie suchen, nicht um einen Heiltrank handelt, sondern um ein Gegengift – deshalb scheitern die Heiler – und Gifte und Gegengifte sind bekanntlich eine Spezialität der brauenden Zunft."

„Aber das braucht doch sicher Zeit! Sowas entwickelt man doch nicht einfach eben so."

Harry nickte.

„Das ist richtig, aber Snape hat in den letzten Wochen mehr als einmal bewiesen, daß er auf wirklich alles vorbereitet gewesen zu sein schien, was das Ministerium gegen ihn unternommen hat. Deshalb denken sie, daß er auch ein Gegenmittel gegen die Krankheit besitzt."

Hermine hätte aufschreien können vor Wut.

„Als ob er die Siegel dann wieder gefestigt hätte!"

Er faßte sie wieder bei den Schultern.

„Ich weiß, Hermine. Fakt ist jedoch, daß sie ihn gestern morgen unmittelbar nach seiner Ankunft in ein Labor gesteckt haben mit der Zusage alles zu besorgen, was er haben will und eine der Drohungen die sie ausgesprochen haben, war, deine Schwester, deretwegen er ja, laut Annahme des Ministeriums, überhaupt erst Kontakt mit dir gesucht hat, zu den Erkrankten zu bringen, damit er einen besseren Ansporn hat.

Hermine vergaß für einen Moment zu atmen, dann verschluckte sie sich.

Harry wartete, bis sie sie wieder normal Luft bekam.

„Komm mit..." meinte er plötzlich und faßte sie bei der Hand.

Sie zögerte nicht, legte ihre Hand in seine und einen Moment später war die Stelle an der sie gerade eben noch gestanden hatten, leer.

Hermine erkannte nicht sofort, wo sie war, aber als sie die Schilder an den Türen sah, wurde ihr klar, daß sie sich im Ministerium befand. Der Auror an ihrer Seite hatte, seines Standes wegen, die Möglichkeit, direkt in das magische Gebäude hineinzuapparieren, ohne tausende von Schutzzaubern auszulösen. Schnellen Schrittes ging Harry den Gang entlang und stieß dann eine Seitentür auf, die in ein Treppenhaus führte. Sie gingen abwärts, immer weiter und weiter. Als sie an die zwanzig Etagen überwunden hatten, öffnete Harry die Tür die zu der Etage führte in der sie dann waren. Erstaunt sah Hermine sich um. Der Gang hatte, vollkommen entgegengesetzt zu allen anderen Gängen die sie jemals im Ministerium gesehen hatte, den Flair eines teuren Hotels.

Harry, der Hermines verwirrten Ausdruck sah, grinste schief.

„Irgendwo müssen ja hohe Besuche des Ministeriums untergebracht werden."

Hermine nickte nur, während sie Harry zu folgen versuchte, der im Stechschritt den Gang entlangeilte.

Sie hatte tausende von Fragen. Sie wollte überall hin, nur nicht ins Ministerium! Aber sie schwieg, vertraute Harry und folgte ihm.

Als sie um die nächste Ecke kamen, schoß es Hermine durch den Kopf „Alles vorbei! Jetzt haben sie uns!" Der Gang war angefüllt mit etwa einem Dutzend Männern und Frauen – allesamt offenbar Auroren, die sich um eine einzelne Türe schaarten.

Aber Harry schreckte nicht einmal vor ihnen zurück.

Einer der Männer trat aus der Gruppe heraus und auf Harry und Hermine zu.

Er drückte Harry ein zusammengerolltes Tuch in die Hand.

„Horgal und Stephen hat es auch erwischt, sie sind vorhin zu den anderen gebracht worden. Ihr habt zehn Minuten. Nicht mehr. Der Raum ist sicher, dafür sorgen wir. Tu was du kannst, Chef.", sagte der Mann zu Harry und winkte die beiden durch.

Hermine wußte nicht wie ihr geschah, als sie durch die Reihen der Auroren hindurchgezogen wurde und sich vor ihr die Türe des offensichtlich schwer bewachten Raumes öffnete.

Einen Atemzug später waren sie hindurch und standen in einer überaus geräumigen und luxuriösen Suite.

Hermine ahnte inzwischen, was sie in diesem Raum erwarten würde, aber erst als sie die hochgewachsene, dunkle Silhouette des Zaubertrankmeisters sah, war sie sicher.

Ihr Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, aber sie riß sich zusammen – so wie er...

Er verzog überhaupt keine Miene, obwohl er überraschter sein mußte als sie.

An ihm war ein Schauspieler verloren gegangen. Man sah ihm keine Regung an.

Harry sah etwas verwirrt zwischen Hermine und ihm hin und her.

„Also, das hatte ich mir anders vorgestellt. Habt ihr euch nichts zu sagen?", fragte er in die Stille hinein.

„Was soll ich ihr sagen, Potter?", fragte Snape verächtlich.

„Ach – ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen, daß ich das hier für Sie mitgebracht habe." Mit diesen Worten warf er Snape die Stoffrolle entgegen, die der Auror ihm draußen gegeben hatte. „Damit Sie selber sicherstellen können, daß dieser Raum nicht beobachtet oder abgehört wird."

Snape ließ den Stoff aufrollen und hatte, als dies geschehen war, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

Seine erste Regung war Unglaube.

Er sah verwirrt seinen Zauberstab an, dann Harry, dann Hermine.

Keine Sekunde später hatte er einen Zauber über den Raum gesprochen, von dem sowohl Harry, als auch Hermine wußten, daß er ein sicherer Schutz gegen jede Form von Beobachtung war.

Harry Potter würde wohl den Moment nie wieder vergessen, in dem Severus Snape vor seinen Augen die Maske fallen ließ.

Mit drei großen Schritten war der Zaubertrankmeister bei Hermine und hatte sie auf eine so intensive Weise in seine Arme gerissen, daß Harry schlucken mußte.

Hermine schlang ihre Arme ebenso fest um Severus wie er seine um sie und man konnte an der Art wie sie sich umklammerten und an den verzweifelt klingenden Geräuschen die sie dabei von sich gaben, erkennen, wie schmerzhaft und unvergesslich schön zugleich diese Umarmung sein mußte.

Dann faßte Snape Hermine plötzlich bei den Schultern und drückte sich beinahe gewaltsam so weit aus ihrer Umarmung, daß er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Geht es dir gut? Harry hat mir berichtet, was sie mit dir gemacht haben. Ist Hadass in Sicherheit? Was ist mit den Kindern? Es ist völliger Wahnsinn, daß du hier bist! Du dürftest nicht hier sein! Wenn sie dich hier entdecken, fliegt ihr beide auf. Kannst du...", er sprudelte über vor Fragen.

„Schhhhh...!" sagte sie leise und legte ihm die Spitze ihres Zeigefingers auf die Lippen, die er sofort und ohne zu zögern küßte.

„Hadass und die anderen sind in Sicherheit, aber ich will jetzt erst einmal wissen, wie es dir geht, Severus.", sagte sie so ruhig, wie es ihr möglich war. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

Er nickte und riß sie dann wieder an sich. Er legte seine Wange an ihr Haar und schloß dabei die Augen.

„Mir geht es gut. Ich kriege das hin. Das weißt du. Irgendwie schaffe ich das."

Seine Stimme machte so ungeheuren Mut. Die Sicherheit die darin klang, die sie früher als Überheblichkeit eingestuft hätten, machte Mut.

„Hör zu, Hermine.", erneut löste er sich aus der Umarmung. „Ich brauche Geister-Efeu und das in großen Mengen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.  
"Geister-Efeu ist ein Mythos, es gibt ihn nicht."

Er nickte „Ich weiß. Ich weiß es. Ich brauche ihn trotzdem." Er sah sie sehr eindringlich an.

„Hermine – du mußt in die Sphäre und ohne viel Herumraterei und Lehreinheiten dem Feuer die weltliche Entsprechung des Geister-Efeus entlocken. Du kannst es. Du wirst dem Feuer mit Sicherheit nie wieder deinen Willen aufdrücken können, es ist jetzt zu sehr vor dieser Möglichkeit gewarnt. Aber du mußt es irgendwie in die Sphäre schaffen. Laß dir etwas einfallen! Ich kann nicht dorthin. Die Abschirmungen die sie um mich herum aufgebaut haben, verhindern den Eintritt in eine andere Ebene, weil sie befürchten, daß ich so flüchten könnte. Aber du kannst es, Meisterschülerin, hörst du? Harry hat versprochen, daß er Briefe zwischen uns transportieren wird, die, so wie immer, versiegelt sind, so daß nur du und ich sie lesen können. Und ich traue ihm. Wirst du tun, was ich dir auftrage, Meisterschülerin?"

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie das anstellen sollte, aber sie nickte.

„Gut! Und nun sieh zu, daß du von hier verschwindest, bevor sie euch bemerken!" er löste sich von ihr und ging einen Schritt von ihr weg.

Hermine blieb stehen, wo sie war. Und plötzlich begannen, ganz egal wie sehr sie sich dagegen wehrte, ihre Augen zu glänzen.

„Ich kann nicht gehen. Ich kann dich nicht hier zurücklassen.", sagte sie erstickt.

Er kam zurück zu ihr, nahm ihr Gesicht mit genzenloser Zärtlichkeit in seine Hände und küßte sie so unfassbar sanft, daß Hermine auf der Stelle die Beine den Dienst zu versagen drohten.

Als ihre Lippen sich voneinander lösten, hielt er ihr Gesicht noch immer und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

„Und ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, aber es muß sein, Hermine. Es muß sein..."

Dann löste er sich erneut von ihr und ging ein paar Schritte von ihr weg.

„Geh...", sagte er so leise, daß es nur ein Flüstern war.

Und Hermine, sammelte all ihren Willen, drehte sich um und ging.

Harry hatte nicht gewußt, daß man Liebe auch in geschlossenen Augen sehen kann, aber er sah die Liebe, die der von ihm so lange so sehr gehaßte Zaubertrankmeister für Hermine empfand am deutlichsten in dem Moment, als dieser mit flachem Atem schluckte und gleichzeitig die Augen schloß, als habe er Schmerzen, in dem Augenblick, als Hermine das Zimmer verließ, damit er nicht sehen mußte, daß sie ging.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor Snape die Augen wieder öffnete, Harry sah und ihm seinen Zauberstab mit dem Handstück nach vorne entgegenhielt.

Harry griff den schwarzglänzenden Holzstab und schnappte nach Luft. Sein Blick flog wieder hoch zu Snape und mit großen Augen erkannte er, daß der Zauberstab ihn fühlen ließ, was Snape fühlte...

„Umwickeln Sie ihn besser und achten Sie darauf, daß möglichst niemand außer Ihnen ihn direkt berührt. Er hat so seine Eigenarten...", sagte Snape leise und reichte Harry auch die Stoffbahn, in die der Stab vorher eingewickelt gewesen war.

Harry nickte und tat, was Snape ihm riet. Und dann tat er, was er sich vor wenigen Wochen nicht im Traum hätte vorstellen können. Er deutete Snape gegenüber eine äußerst respektvolle Verbeugung an, bevor auch er sich umwandte und den Raum verließ.


	211. Chapter 211

**Kapitel 211**

* * *

**Zwischenszene **

* * *

Das Haus war so groß und leer.

Nie hätte Hermine gedacht, dass ihr Hadass und die anderen so fehlen würden, doch jetzt breitete sich die Stille nahezu unerträglich aus.

Hermine hätte dankbar dafür sein müssen, ließ diese Ruhe ihr doch die Gelegenheit zu schlafen, und gab ihr damit die Möglichkeit, in die Sphäre zu gelangen.

Es hing so viel davon ab, dass sie diese Zwischendimension aufsuchen konnte, und es musste am besten sofort sein.

Doch als sie nun im Bett lag, wirbelten die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden unaufhaltsam durch ihren Kopf und raubten ihr jede Ruhe, und damit die Voraussetzung, in den ersehnten Schlaf sinken zu können.

Sie konnte ihren eigenen Puls in ihren Ohren rauschen hören und kam zu dem Schluss, dass zuviel Adrenalin ihren Körper in diesen wachen Zustand versetzte.

Sie schloss die Augen und dachte: 'Schlafen, du musst schlafen'.

Entnervt stand sie schließlich wieder auf. Das brachte so nichts - hatte es noch nie getan.

Für einen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, einen Trank zu nehmen, um den Schlaf künstlich herbeizuführen, doch die Furcht, dass ihre Sinne nicht geschärft sein könnten, wenn sie dem Feuer gegenübertrat, ließ sie diese Idee wieder verwerfen.

"Das Feuer", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, griff nach ihrem Morgenrock und zog ihn hastig über die Schultern.

Mit nackten Füßen verließ sie ihr Schlafzimmer und eilte den langen, nur mäßig beleuchteten Flur entlang.

Ihr Ziel schon fest im Visier, hielt sie plötzlich inne. Die Tür zu Amelies Zimmer stand einen Spalt breit offen und der schwache Kerzenschein wurde dort von einem Blatt Papier eingefangen, das auf diese Art geradezu aufleuchtete.

Einer inneren Eingebung folgend, betrat Hermine den Raum und griff nach dem Bogen Papier, der auf dem Tisch lag.

Im Halbdunkel konnte sie die Buchstaben nicht entziffern, die Amelie darauf geschrieben hatte, also nahm sie den Brief mit in den Flur, um ihn in der Nahe des Kerzenleuchters lesen zu können.

_Liber Severus, _

_ich fare_ _in_ _Urlaup. Da sind Pferde. Ich will aber liber hier bleiben. Ich weis nicht ob ich dir von da schreiben kann. Ich bin traurik weil wir uns so lange nicht gesehn haben. Mama sagt du holst dir meine Brife wenn ich schlafe. Aber jezt schlafe ich gar nicht hier holst du den Brief trozdem? _

_Ich lasse ihn hier ligen wie ich das mit den andren auch gemacht habe. _

_Deine Amelie _

Für einen Moment war Hermine völlig versunken in Amelies Zeilen. Das Mädchen vermisste Severus. Wie oft hatte Hermine nach Worten gesucht, um Severus zu beschreiben, wie sehr sie selbst sich nach ihm sehnte? Amelie drückte dieses brennende Gefühl mit einem einzigen Satz aus: 'Ich bin traurig, weil wir uns so lange nicht gesehen haben.'

Hermine wusste nur zu gut, wie diese Traurigkeit sich anfühlte.

Die Erkenntnis, dass Amelie ihm regelmäßig zu schreiben schien, beschäftigte Hermines Gedanken.

Es war sicher ein guter Weg für Amelie, um mit dem Verlust klar zu kommen.

Mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit sammelte Isabell diese Briefe ein, wenn Amelie schlief und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Amelie sich darüber wundern würde, dass sie nie Antwort erhielt.

Hermine nahm sich vor, mit Isabell darüber zu sprechen, doch jetzt war keine Zeit dafür.

Mit dem Brief in der Hand nahm sie ihren ursprünglichen Weg wieder auf.

Die Bibliothek wurde vom Feuer des Kamins in angenehm orange-rotes Licht gehüllt.

Hermine zögerte nicht; sie näherte sich dem Feuer und spürte die hier viel wärmeren Holzdielen unter ihren nackten Fußsohlen.

Sie lauschte dem leisen Knistern und versuchte die Sprache abermals zu entschlüsseln. Trotz aller Versuche hatte sie es bislang nicht geschafft, ein Feuer außerhalb der Sphäre zu verstehen.

Immer wieder hatte sie geglaubt, Worte zu hören, wenn sie eigentlich nicht darauf geachtet hatte; doch wenn sie ihre ganze Konzentration darauf lenkte, blieb alles höchst verschwommen, so dass sie meist glaubte, sich nur einzubilden, das ein oder andere verstanden zu haben.

Sie versuchte es jetzt erst seit ein paar Wochen und sie wusste, dass sie die ersten wirklichen Erfolge nicht so schnell erwarten durfte. Sie würde mehr Zeit benötigen - Zeit, die sie jetzt definitiv nicht hatte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen begrub sie jeden Zweifel, den sie bis jetzt gehabt hatte, und trat einen Schritt vor, um ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Wenn sie schon nicht das Feuer verstand, so hoffte sie inständig, dass das Feuer sie verstehen würde.

Ohne Flohpulver zu benutzen, würden die lodernden Flammen auf sie die gleiche Wirkung haben, wie es ein Feuer im Allgemeinen auf einen brennbaren Körper hatte. Doch auf Flohpulver musste sie verzichten, denn wo sie hinreisen wollte, würde kein Flohpulver der Welt sie hinbringen können. Nur das Feuer konnte es mit seiner Macht - entweder trug es sie direkt in die Sphäre, oder sie würde brennen - eine Option, die Hermine lieber nicht allzu genau überdenken wollte.

Mit dem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes vergrößerte sie die Kaminöffnung, steckte den Stab dann wieder ein und ging mit langsamen, aber bestimmten Schritten auf das Feuer zu.

Amelies Brief zerknitterte in ihrer verkrampften Hand, als Hermine den ersten Fuß auf die glühenden Holzscheite setzte. Bevor der Mut sie verlassen konnte, betrat sie den Kamin vollends und schloss die Augen.

Der Schmerz in ihren Fußsohlen war unerträglich und Hermine überkam die Gewissheit, dass das Feuer sie mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen würde.

Sie hatte sich nur allzu leichtfertig zur Beute dieses vernichtenden Elementes gemacht. Der Schmerz würde sich binnen Sekunden ausweiten, bis er unerträglich wurde und sie würde keinen Atem mehr schöpfen können, da das Feuer den Sauerstoff benötigen würde, um sie in ein Häufchen Asche zu verwandeln.

Hermine wartete auf das Unausweichliche.

"Hast du nichts daraus gelernt, wie gefährlich es ist, mir deinen Willen aufzuzwingen?", schrie eine Stimme sie an.

Eine Stimme, die ihr wunderbar vertraut war.

Schnell öffnete Hermine die Augen und fand sich in der Sphäre wieder - nur, dass sie diesmal mitten im Feuer stand. Die Flammen loderten flackend an ihr empor, so als wollten sie ihr direkt in die Augen sehen. Hermine war geblendet, doch ein großes Gefühl der Erleichterung durchströmte sie, als sie erkannte, dass sie bis auf die schmerzenden Fußsohlen völlig unversehrt war.

"Ich sollte dich dafür verbrennen, dass du es erneut gewagt hast, mich zu etwas zu zwingen!", fuhr das Feuer im gleichen Tonfall fort.

"Tu was immer dir beliebt," stieß Hermine atemlos hervor, verließ die Mitte der lodernden Flammen jedoch augenblicklich.

Drei Funken stoben empor und trafen ihren ungeschützten Handrücken, der Amelies Brief immer noch umklammert hielt.

Hermine ließ sich den Schmerz nicht anmerken, der sich in ihre Haut brannte und kleine Blasen hinterließ.

"Ich musste hier her kommen, denn ich muss etwas Wichtiges lernen - sofort!", sagte Hermine so ruhig wie möglich.

"Und du konntest nicht warten, bis ich dich hole?", fragte das Feuer.

"Nein."

Die Flammen loderten bei dieser Antwort erneut auf und die Stimme des Feuers schien zu einem Brausen zu werden: "Du glaubst, ich würde dir nichts tun, weil ich dich beinahe unversehrt passieren ließ. Aber du hast erneut die Regel gebrochen. Du musst dafür bezahlen, Meisterschülerin! Vielleicht sollte ich dich erneut deinen Ängsten überlassen. Du könntest mir deine Bestrafung selbst abnehmen, indem ich dir wieder gestatte, diesen Mann herzuholen, den du so sehr zu fürchten scheinst. Vielleicht wird es Zeit, dass du neue Dinge über dich erfährst!"

Hermine spürte, wie der Brief in ihrer Faust förmlich von Angstschweiß durchnässt wurde, doch sie stand hoch erhobenen Hauptes vor dem wütenden Feuer.

"Wenn du glaubst, dass dies meine gerechte Bestrafung sei, dann werde ich sie ertragen. Ich sagte dir, du kannst tun, was immer dir beliebt - doch zuerst bitte ich dich, mir zu helfen."

Der letzte Satz hatte trotz aller Festigkeit verzweifelt geklungen und die lodernden Flammen schienen etwas besänftigt zu sein.

"Du wünschst also meine Hilfe. Vielleicht sollte ich deinen Meister herholen - es ist seine Aufgabe, dir zu helfen."

"Das wird dir nicht gelingen", stieß Hermine eilig hervor, dann verstummte sie, weil sie fürchtete, erneut den Zorn des Feuers heraufbeschworen zu haben.

Doch nach wenigen Sekunden hörte sie das Feuer fast nachdenklich sagen: "Du hast Recht. Ich kann ihn nicht erreichen."

"Er braucht meine Hilfe," erklärte Hermine, "...ich ich die deine."

Das Feuer schien nun endgültig versöhnt.

"Sage mir, was du wissen musst", erwiderte es in völlig anderem Ton.

"Ich brauche das Wissen über die Zutaten, die in meiner Welt dem Geister-Efeu entsprechen", sagte Hermine ohne zu zögern.

"Dem Geister-Efeu?", fragte das Feuer und ließ auf dem Tisch eine große Menge der durchscheinenden Pflanzen erscheinen.

Hermine wandte sich danach um und hätte am liebsten ihre Arme damit vollgepackt und die Sphäre mit dieser Beute verlassen. Aber das war unmöglich, denn das Efeu existierte nicht in ihrer Welt und hätte sich schon in Luft aufgelöst, sobald sie in ihrer Dimension angekommen wäre.

"Ich werde dir das Wissen geben, doch du musst erst dafür bezahlen", sagte das Feuer knapp.

Hermine schloss gequält die Augen. Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig, als sie sich bemühte tapfer zu erwidern: "Ich werde mich meinen Ängsten erneut stellen, wenn du das wünschst - doch ich bitte dich, gib mir _zuerst _das Wissen, dann werde ich zurückkehren und mich deinen Wünschen beugen."

"Dazu wärst du bereit?", erkundigte sich das Feuer ungläubig.

"Ja! JA! Du hast mein Wort - und du hast die Macht mich zu holen, wann immer es dir beliebt, doch ich flehe dich an - hilf mir...hilf uns!"

"Nimm vom Teufelszwirn die fleischfarbene Blüte. Lege sie in einen Kessel. Träufle vom Ysop drei Tropfen seines Öles hinein und füge mindestens ein Veelahaar hinzu - besser noch zwei oder drei. In dieser Dimension ist das Geister-Efeu von so reiner Schönheit, dass in eurer Welt nur die Haare einer Veela dem nahe kommen können. Lasse die Zutaten für zehn Minuten sieden. Wenn der Sud abgekühlt ist, entferne die Zutaten und lege gemeines Efeu hinein. Rühre nur im Uhrzeigersinn, um es zu durchtränken, niemals dagegen. Die Menge des Sudes sollte ausreichen, um eine große Menge eures Efeus mit einer nahezu identischen Wirkung des Geister-Efeus zu versehen. Das war alles."

Hermine nickte eilig. "Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe. Ich hätte nicht vermutet, dass ich das Geister-Efeu nur durch die Herstellung eines Trankes in unserer Welt ersetzen kann. Tausend Dank!"

Mit schnellen Schritten trat sie auf das Feuer zu und fragte: "Muss ich wieder diesen Weg nehmen?"

"Wir sind noch nicht fertig!", erwiderte das Feuer entnervend ruhig.

"Ich werde wieder kommen und meine Schuld einlösen", erwiderte Hermine weitaus mutiger, als sie sich fühlte.

"Mein Preis ist der Brief", erwiderte das Feuer knapp.

"Der Brief?", erwiderte Hermine und erkannte erst jetzt, dass sie Amelies Papierbogen immer noch in der Hand hielt.

"Ja, gib ihn mir!"

"Aber wozu..."

"Ich habe dir bereits eine Frage beantwortet - wage es nicht, eine neue zu stellen, ehe du deine Schuld bezahlt hast!"

Zögerlich öffnete Hermine ihre Faust und sah auf das zerknitterte, aufgeweichte Papier.

Sie trat noch näher an das Feuer und nach einem kurzen Zögern, warf sie den Brief in die Flammen.

Gerade als sie darauf wartete, dass das Stück Papier vor ihren Augen verkohlen würde, bemerkte sie, dass das Feuer jetzt wesentlich kleiner war und die Umgebung sich verändert hatte. Sie wirbelte einmal um sich selbst und stellte fest, dass sie wieder vor ihrem Kamin in der Bibliothek stand.

Ihre Fußsohlen schmerzten immer noch, als sie den Gang zurück zu ihrem Schlafzimmer lief.

Die Schmerzen, das Grübeln über den Preis des Feuers...all das musste warten. Es galt jetzt Zutaten zu beschaffen und die aufgehende Sonne, die durch ihr Fenster fiel, zeigte ihr, dass sie keine weitere Zeit verlieren durfte.


	212. Chapter 212

Liebe Leser. Kira ist wieder zurück. Es geht ihr besser, sie ist aber ganz klar noch nicht wieder voll im Einsatz. Sie hat sich über jeden einzelnen lieben Gruß sehr gefreut! Ich bin leider auch noch nicht ganz aus dem beruflichen Terminchaos raus, und muß z.T. auch an den Feiertagen arbeiten und habe das bißchen Zeit, das ich hatte, dazu genutzt, am Schluß von MI weiterzuschreiben.. Trotzdem werden wir jetzt so langsam wieder anfangen können, die Reviews zu beantworten.

**Aber hier nun eine ganz außergewöhnliche Nachricht:**

**WIR SIND FERTIG!**

**Das letzte Kapitel von Malfoy Island ist endgültig geschrieben. Letzte Korrekturen stehen noch an, aber der Text ist fertig. Es sind insgesamt exakt 300 Kapitel geworden und wir können es kaum erwarten eure Reaktionen auf jedes einzelne dieser Kapitel zu erfahren.  
Die letzten ca. zwanzig Kapitel von MI haben wir in Absprache miteinander geschrieben, damit der Schluß rund wird und alle Fäden zusammenlaufen können - alles andere vorher ist nach wie vor ohne Absprache verfasst. Bis einschließlich Kapitel 278 war weiterhin jedes einzelne Kapitel auch für uns eine Überraschung...**

Und damit wir nach und nach erfahren, was ihr von alledem haltet, bekommt ihr jetzt das nächste Kapitel. Wir wünschen viel Vergnügen - Satia

* * *

**Kapitel 212**

* * *

13. Dezember, London 

Meine geliebte Hermine,

Ich versuche, mich auf die Dinge zu konzentrieren, die ich zu tun habe, aber es ist schwer, nicht die ganze Zeit an all die Verrücktheiten zu denken, die um mich herum geschehen.

Sobald ich im Labor bin, habe ich meinen Zauberstab zur Verfügung und ich kann an dem Gegengift arbeiten, von dem Harry dir sicher erzählt hat. Ich denke, daß ich dicht davor bin, eine Trägerflüssigkeit für den eigentlichen Trank zu haben. Das Ministerium hatte vermutet, daß ich mich mit der Krankheit längst befasst habe. Natürlich haben sie diesbezüglich Recht, aber meine Forschungen waren bis zu einem gewissen Punkt absolut theoretischer Natur, weil mir gewisse Komponenten gar nicht zur Verfügung standen. Da ich vor unserem Meisterbund nicht davon ausgehen konnte, noch einmal in die Sphäre zu gelangen, war es auch zwecklos, eine Entsprechung für das Geister-Efeu zu finden, und einige der Komponenten gehören zu den altmagischen Dingen, die die Grenze nach Malfoy Island nicht passieren durften. Letzteres stellt man mir nun problemlos zur Verfügung, aber ersteres... ich hoffe sehr, daß du erfolgreich warst, denn ich vermute, daß ich höchstens noch drei oder vier weitere Tage habe, bevor eine ganze Reihe der Erkrankten sterben wird. Es sind Freunde von Harry darunter. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, ist aufgedeckt worden, daß dem Ministerium durchaus bekannt war, daß für die agierenden Auroren eine gewisse Gefahr besteht, daß man diese aber als „Berufsrisiko" eingestuft und es demnach nicht für nötig erachtet hatten, ihre eigenen Leute darüber zu informieren. Das findet man in Auror-Kreisen wohl nur halb so vernachlässigbar, wie das Ministerium es getan hat und da es Harry war, der die richtigen Fäden gezogen hat, um an diese Information heranzukommen, hat sich ein Kreis um ihn gebildet, der die Sache jetzt auf seine eigene Art angehen will. Für mich glücklicherweise, erstreckt sich dieser gar nicht so kleine Kreis auch auf die Leute, die auf meine Bewachung angesetzt sind. Das heißt zwar nicht, daß sie mich gehen lassen würden – das sicherlich nicht – aber gewisse Freiheiten sind mir dadurch möglich. So konnte ich zum Beispiel Malfoy mit einer kurzen Nachricht informieren, daß ich in Ordnung bin, daß es nur etwas länger dauern wird, bis ich zurückkomme und natürlich ist die größte Freiheit die ich habe, die Möglichkeit, mit dir in Kontakt zu bleiben. Es ist mehr als seltsam, Harry einen Brief für dich mitzugeben, wenn ich weiß, was er enthält, aber er hat mich davon überzeugt, daß er tatsächlich auf unserer Seite steht.

Ich bin sehr, sehr froh, daß du den Safeheaven für Hadass und die anderen schon zu einem Zeitpunkt organisiert hast, der jetzt schnelles Handeln ermöglichte. Das ist Hermine, wie ich sie kenne – immer überaus rechtzeitig vorbereitet... du bist bewundernswert. Ich hoffe, daß Harry es dir nicht übel genommen hat, daß du Hadass fortgeschickt hast? Er hatte allerdings mitbekommen, daß Hadass eine der Drohungen war, die das Ministerium benutzen wollte, um mich schneller arbeiten zu lassen. Sie hatten auch eine bunte Pallette andere Drohungen... aber ich habe ihnen klar gemacht, daß die Drohung auf meiner Seite liegt, weil ich kein persönliches Interesse daran hätte, die Auroren zu retten, die versucht hatten mich zu vernichten und daß ich daher darauf angewiesen sei, bei so guter Laune wie nur möglich zu sein, damit ich auch wirklich das kreiere, das sie haben wollen und nicht etwas, das mit „Nach- oder Nebenwirkungen" versehen ist...

Aber zurück zu dir. Ich will dir noch dafür danken, daß du es mir ermöglicht hast, meine Erinnerung zurückzuerlangen, bevor ich mich auf die Reise machen mußte. Als mich die Erinnerungen überschwemmten und meine Gefühle plötzlich wieder mit meinen Erinnerungen zusammenpaßten, wurde mir klar, daß du mir die wichtigste und magischste Waffe in meinem Kampf gegen diese Wahnsinnigen zurückgegeben hattest.

Zu wissen, daß du mich liebst, macht mich beinahe unverwundbar Hermine. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie unfassbar stark du mich machst. Dich lieben zu dürfen und zu spüren, in jeder Sekunde und mit jedem Herzschlag zu spüren, daß du diese Liebe erwiderst, macht mich zu einem Mann, der vor nichts Angst haben muß.

Bitte sorge nur dafür, daß dir nichts geschieht! Harry sagte mir, daß er in den Protokollen gelesen hatte, daß du ihnen gesagt hast, daß dein Ring von mir ist? Haben sie auch das Symbol auf deinem Arm gesehen? Und wenn ja – konnten sie es als das einordnen was es ist?

Ach Hermine, Harry sitzt mit den Fingern auf den Tisch trommelnderweise ein Stück von mir entfernt und wartet darauf, daß ich den Brief beende. Er muß los und sie werden mich auch jeden Moment wieder aus der Pause holen und ins Labor zurückbringen. Also ende ich hier und schreibe dir nur noch das allerwichtigste: Ich liebe dich! Und sollten wir beide je wieder auf die Idee kommen, darüber nachzudenken, ob es für uns richtig ist, zusammenzusein, dann erinnere mich an den Moment, als ich dich gestern abend in meine Arme ziehen konnte und glaubte, endlich wieder Luft zu bekommen. Ich habe dich so unglaublich vermißt! Ich tue es auch jetzt und möchte nichts, absolut nichts lieber, als dich in meinem Arm zu halten und diese ganze verfluchte Welt da draußen Welt sein zu lassen. Warum nur fühle ich mich für so vieles verantwortlich, für das ich nie die Verantwortung haben wollte? Und jetzt hängt zu allem Überfluß auch noch das Leben dieser Auroren davon ab, daß meine Theorien korrekt sind... hört das nie auf?

Ich will doch nur dich...

Ich liebe dich!

Dein Severus


	213. Chapter 213

Wir wünschen euch allen ein friedliches, gemütliches, wunderschönes Osterfest  
Eure Arikaitas

* * *

**Kapitel 213**

* * *

14. Dezember, London 

Geliebter Severus,

zuerst das Wichtigste. Mit diesem Brief müsstest du eine große Menge Geister-Efeu erhalten haben. Zumindest hat es die gleiche Wirkung, wie die Zutat aus der Sphäre. Das Feuer hat sich als kooperativ gezeigt und mir, ohne viel Zeitverschwendung, die Formel überlassen, mit der ich unser gewöhnliches Efeu mit den Eigenschaften des Geister-Efeus belegen konnte.

Ich schicke dir ebenfalls die Anleitung dazu, damit du sie deinen Aufzeichnungen beifügen kannst.

Ich fiebere mit dir, in jeder Sekunde, während du diesen Trank braust. Er muss gelingen - er muss es einfach! Und er wird es - ich bin mir sicher, denn das verdammte Ministerium hat sich dafür den besten Zaubertrankmeister geholt, der vermutlich der einzige Magier auf der Welt ist, der dieses Gegengift zustande bringen kann.

Es ist kein Wunder, dass das Ministerium versucht hat, Harry in eine andere Abteilung zu versetzen. Es passt wunderbar zu ihrer Vertuschungsstrategie. Aber jetzt steht er auf deiner Seite - auf unserer Seite.

Ich war zeitweise so wütend auf ihn, wie nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Endlich begreift er, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Es ist schrecklich, dass er um das Leben seiner Freunde und Kollegen bangen muss. Und es ist schrecklich, dass das Ministerium Hadass als Druckmittel benutzen wollte.

Harry hat es mir nicht übel genommen, dass ich sie von hier fortschickte, und sie inständig bat, nicht zuvor mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen - im Gegenteil, er fand es richtig und fragte mich nicht nach ihrem Aufenthaltsort. Aber es muss schlimm für ihn sein, sie in diesen Zeiten entbehren zu müssen. Und wie ich Hadass kenne, spürt sie längst, welche Gefahren hier im Gange sind.

Ich werde ihr schreiben was sie wissen muss. Sie wird überglücklich sein, dass Harry und du nun zusammenarbeiten.

Als ich dir schrieb, wie sehr es mich stört, dass ständig Menschen um mich herum sind, seit Isabell, Konstanze und die Kinder bei uns sind, da habe ich nicht bedacht, wie leer das Haus ohne sie sein würde. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass das Haus so viel größer ist, als meine frühere Wohnung, aber ich komme mir regelrecht verlassen vor.

Wie musst du dich wohl gefühlt haben, kurz nachdem diese, die so vertrauten Personen, Snape Manor verlassen hatten?

Ich bin mir sicher, dass Isabell und Amelie dich immer noch sehr vermissen - jede auf ihre Art.

Darf ich dich fragen, ob sie Kontakt mit dir aufgenommen haben, seit sie die Insel verließen?

Es ist nicht weiter von Bedeutung, aber ich würde es einfach gerne wissen.

Als ich das Versteck für Notfälle aussuchte, da tat ich es, weil ich glaubte, dass von Lucius Malfoy oder von Seiten der Nokturngasse die meisten Gefahren ausgehen würden. Ich habe wieder einmal unterschätzt, dass die angeblich Guten zu sehr viel mehr Gräueltaten fähig sind, als die, von denen man es eigentlich erwarten würde.

Ich bin dabei, meinen endgültigen Frieden mit Lucius zu schließen. Er hat mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er ein wahrer Freund ist und ich denke, dass eine Szene wie die in der Sphäre nie wieder stattfinden wird - vielleicht trägt auch mein innerer Frieden dazu bei, dass es tatsächlich nie mehr zu so etwas kommen wird.

Es ist mir immer noch unheimlich - diese Neigungen, die er zwanghaft ausleben zu scheinen muss.

Aber ich bin davon nicht betroffen und werde es auch nie wieder sein, wenn ich es nicht geradezu selbst heraufbeschwöre.

Es tut mir leid, dass ich durch diese Dinge so aus der Bahn geworfen war. Ich würde gerne sagen, dass ich es jetzt selbst gar nicht mehr verstehe, aber so ist es nicht. Wenn ich länger darüber nachdenke, dann kommt die alte Furcht wieder hoch. Also denke ich nicht mehr darüber nach, sondern halte mich an dem fest, was nicht mein eigener Geist erschaffen hat, sondern an den Briefen und Handlungen von Lucius, die so viel mehr der Wahrheit entsprechen. Ich denke, damit ist das Thema für mich nun endgültig abgeschlossen.

Du fragtest, ob man im Ministerium mein Mal entdeckt hat. Severus, ich habe mir verbeten, dass man mich auch nur berührt. Und du kannst mir glauben, dass ich es gewiss nicht freiwillig gezeigt hätte. Nein, man entdeckte es nicht.

Aber auch wenn wir die vergangenen Zweifel an unserer Liebe gerne hinter uns lassen würden, so muss ich dir doch eine wichtige Frage erneut stellen, die innerhalb dieser Briefe zur Sprache kam.

Möchtest du Belinda als neuen Legaten an Thomas Seite sehen?

Ich muss es wissen, Severus, denn für mich steht viel auf dem Spiel.

Belinda hat mir inzwischen offen den Kampf angesagt und ich werde mich besser sofort geschlagen geben, wenn du diese Pläne in die Tat umsetzen möchtest.

Emanuell hat mich heute morgen um ein Gespräch gebeten und mir mitgeteilt, dass Thomas für Belinda kleine Gefälligkeiten in der Nokturngasse erledigt. Wobei sie 'kleine Gefälligkeiten' so sehr betont hat, dass ich vermute, dass sie alles andere als harmlos sind.

Ich verstehe diese Frau nicht mehr. Hat sie nur darauf gewartet, dass ich Annie fortschicke, um ihr wahres Ich zu zeigen?

Wie dem auch sei, Thomas ist dieser tückischen Schlange völlig erlegen. Emanuelle berichtete mir, dass er keines der anderen Mädchen mehr anrührt. Sie hält das für ein schlechtes Zeichen - nun, in seinem Falle ist es das wohl tatsächlich.

Ich würde gerne mit ihm sprechen - mehr herausbekommen, über die Absichten von Belinda, denn an sie komme ich nicht mehr heran, seit sie mir offen ins Gesicht gesagt hat, dass ich die Finger von Thomas lassen soll und sie nicht länger meine Hilfe bräuchte. Sie schmettert jeden Versuch, den ich unternehme um mit ihr zu reden, schon im Vorfeld ab.

Und mit Thomas kann ich nur auf die Art sprechen, wie ich es vorhabe, wenn ich mit ihm noch auf einer Stufe stehe - ansonsten möchte ich es nicht wagen, denn ich fürchte in seinem jetzigen Zustand könnte es ansonsten gefährlich für mich werden.

Annie schrieb mir inzwischen, dass sie bislang noch nichts erreichen konnte - wenigstens eine gute Nachricht, denn ich habe im Moment kaum die Kraft, über diese lange Entfernung hinweg ein Auge auf ihre Tätigkeiten zu haben. Doch wenn es von Nöten ist, dann bin ich bereit.

Wenn Belinda dein neuer Legat wird, dann solltest du die Problematik zwischen den beiden Schwestern bedenken.

Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gerade jetzt mit solchen Dingen belästigen muss, denn du musst die wenigen Tage, die dir noch bleiben, deine Gedanken auf den Trank konzentrieren. Bitte teile mir einfach nur deine Entscheidung mit, dann werde ich mein Handeln danach ausrichten.

Es hängt so viel davon ab, dass du es schaffst, das Gegengift zu brauen. Ich hoffe, meine Liebe kann dir die die nötige Ruhe vermitteln, die du in dieser nervenaufreibende Zeit sicher dringender brauchst, als alles andere.

Ich liebe dich,

Hermine


	214. Chapter 214

**Kapitel 214**

* * *

14. Dezember, London

Meine geliebte Hermine,

wir sind in der gleichen Stadt. Kannst du dir vorstellen, daß es mir erst jetzt eben wirklich bewußt wurde, als ich deinen Brief neben diesen Briefbogen legte, um dir zu antworten? Angesichts dieser längst bekannten und für mich doch so neuen Erkenntnis hatte ich eine Idee, die absolut unangebracht, gefährlich und der Situation gegenüber vollkommen unangemessen ist – aber trotzdem bekomme ich den Gedanken nicht aus dem Kopf... wenn ich es dir nun schrieb, würdest du mich sofort für restlos verrückt erklären – und genau darum behalte ich es für mich. Wenn ich wieder zurück bin auf der Insel, werde ich dir vielleicht davon schreiben und du wirst erleichtert aufatmen, daß ich es nicht umgesetzt habe und die Möglichkeit verstrichen ist. Du hast mich angesteckt, Hermine. Ich fange schon genauso an, mich in Andeutungen zu ergehen wie du, wenn ich dummes Zeug im Kopf habe.

Ich möchte irgendwann einen ausführlichen Bericht darüber, wie du es geschafft hast, in die Sphäre zu gelangen, denn irgendwie bezweifel ich, daß sie dich zufälligerweise genau rechtzeitig geholt hat...und ich bezweifel auch, daß sie begeistert war. Ich werde dem Feuer bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit erklären, daß es mein Wunsch war. Ich bin so froh, daß du das Efeu geschickt hast. Es wirkt tatsächlich exakt so, wie ich vermutet habe. Das interessante ist, daß das Ysop-Öl das du für die Erschaffung verwendet hast, eine perfekte Ergänzug für den Trank ist, da er seine Wirkung über die des Geister-Efeu hinaus in den Trank eingibt. Es ist ganz erstaunlich! Oh, Hermine, ich wünschte, du wärst hier. Du würdest dich ebenso für das begeistern, was hier entsteht! Ich muß mich zusammenreißen, um wirklich nur den einen Weg zu gehen und nicht ständig abweichende Möglichkeiten auszuprobieren. Dieser Trank ist völlig faszinierend. Wußtest du, daß Klingensporn, wenn man ihn nicht zerschneidet, sondern zerdrückt Sandfäden in einem Platinkessel nicht rot, sondern silbern einfärbt? Ein richtiges, echtes Silber! Ich war völlig erstaunt davon. Aber möglicherweise hat auch der Efeu damit zu tun. Vielleicht ändert er die Wirkung des Klingensporn komplett. Das wäre wegen der irrealen Komponente die der Efeu hat, obwohl er in der Realität hergestellt wurde, gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich. Ich kann kaum so schnell schreiben, wie ich mir Aufzeichnungen erstellen möchte, damit ich all dies in der Sphäre noch einmal nachbrauen kann. Wenn ich am Kessel stehe und etwas neues braue – etwas, das noch nie da war, dann bin ich ein anderer Mensch. Ich versinke mit vollkommenem Enthusiasmus in den Tiefen der experimentellen Welt und ab einem bestimmten Punkt kommt es mir so vor, als dächte ich nicht einmal mehr nach. Alles erscheint dann so logisch! Ich WEISS jetzt zum Beispiel, wie der Trank aussehen wird, wenn ich in einer guten halben Stunde das Riesgarbenmehl hinzufüge. Der Moment in dem eine Arithmantische Formel sich öffnet und den Weg zur Lösung frei gibt, hat eine ähnliche Faszination. Der Moment von dem an man nicht mehr aufhören kann. Ich bin, trotz der prekären Lage völlig begeistert davon, mit dem Geister-Efeu arbeiten zu können.

Aber ich sollte mich wohl wieder beruhigen, denn die Aufgewühltheit im Labor, die mich ergriffen hat, seit ich weiß, daß ich das Ziel erreichen werde, daß die Frage nicht mehr „ob" sondern nur noch „wann" lautet, ist auch verantwortlich für die vollkommen durchgedrehten Ideen die ich zu anderen Themen habe. Ähnlich ist es mir ergangen, als ich den Trank für die Todesser entwickelt habe – es geht mir IMMER so wenn ich etwas neues schaffe. Ich habe gerade etwas genommen, das mein Adrenalin und meine Endorphine wieder auf einen normalen Level zurückbringt, sonst komme ich wegen der Faszination für den Weg nicht ans Ziel. Leider wirkt dieses Mittel nur relativ langsam, so daß ich von meinem Höhenflug wohl noch ein paar Stunden etwas haben dürfte.

Aber die Begeisterung für meine Profession hindert mich ja nicht daran, dir die Fragen deines Briefes zu beantworten.

Es ehrt mich sehr, daß du mir zutraust, als einziger Magier auf der Welt in der Lage zu sein, diesen Trank zu brauen, aber ich weiß, daß Galwaredian, der Sohn meines Meisters und Menhiras dazu ebenfalls in der Lage wären. Ich bin sehr froh, daß das Ministerium sie nicht finden konnte. Sie scheinen also meinem Rat gefolgt zu sein, sich für eine Weile von der Bildfläche zu entfernen und abzuwarten, was hier geschieht.

Ich bekomme um mich herum nicht viel mit, aber ich habe durchaus an mehreren Stellen erkennen können, daß Harry unter seinen Kollegen ein sehr hohes Ansehen genießt. Ich kann verstehen, daß es ihn damals geschockt hat, daß es eine Gruppe von Leuten gab, die mehr als er über den Angriff auf die Insel gewußt haben. Daß er sich nun so vernünftig zeigt, dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen, rückt ihn weiter in das bessere Licht, in dem ich ihn momentan zwangsläufig sehe. Ich bin ebenfalls sicher, daß Hadass weiß, warum sie weggeschickt wurde und daß sie sich Sorgen macht – aber solange sie dies aus sicherer Entfernung tut, ist es zwar nicht schön, aber völlig akzeptabel.

Du möchtest wissen, ob Isabell und Amelie mit mir in Kontakt getreten sind? Nein. Nicht, das mir davon etwas bekannt wäre. Warum fragst du? Selbst wenn es „nicht weiter von Bedeutung" sein sollte, hast du doch sicher einen konkreten Grund, warum du fragst?

Und was Malfoy betrifft... ich glaube ebenfalls nicht, daß dir in der Realität von ihm Gefahr droht – nicht so, wie die Dinge im Moment stehen – aber, ganz gleich wie freundlich er ist – vertraue ihm nie ganz.

Und ich bin sehr froh, daß das Ministerium das Mal nicht zu sehen bekommen hat. Bei mir haben sie es natülich schon gesehen – warum muß hier nicht erläutert werden – und daher würde man es mit mir in Verbindung bringen, wenn man es bei dir sieht.

Womit wir beim Thema Belinda wären.

Nein – ich möchte sie nicht als neuen Legaten an Thomas Seite sehehen! Das war nur als denkbar schlechte Notlösung angedacht, für den Fall, daß du das Amt niederlegst. Und ich möchte wissen, was es für „Kleinigkeiten" sind, die Thomas für sie erledigt. Ich denke, ich sollte die beiden mit einem kleinen Hinweis zur Raison bringen. Ich fürchte nur, daß das von London aus schwierig wird, weil ich hier so gut abgeschirmt bin. Es ist beinahe lachhaft, daß die Sicherungen um mich hier auf dem Festland stärker sind, als die auf der Insel... Aber wie auch immer. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie mich zurückschicken und dann werde ich mich darum kümmern.

Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch, wenn ich an sie denke. Wenn du Thomas gegenüberstehst stehst du ihm nicht nur als Legat gegenüber, sondern auch als die Frau, deren Befehlen er zu gehorchen hat. Solange er sich mir noch in irgendeiner Weise verpflichtet sieht, wird für ihn auch diese Order gelten.

Deine Liebe soll mir die Ruhe vermitteln, die ich brauche? Das Gegenteil ist der Fall... verflucht... ich hatte den Gedanken gerade erst in den Hintergrund gedrängt... nun ist er wieder da...

Vielleicht werde ich doch mit Harry sprechen...

Ich liebe dich,

dein Severus


	215. Chapter 215

**Kapitel 215 **

* * *

**Zwischenszene **

* * *

Endlich fand Hermine Zeit, Severus' Brief zu beantworten. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wieviel zu tun war, wenn niemand im Haus war, der die Arbeit machte. Sie hatte ein etwas schlechtes Gewissen bekommen, als ihr bewußt geworden war, für was die Menschen in ihrem Haus alles sorgten. Erst als sie den mit frischen, ordentlich verpackten Lebensmitteln gefüllten Kühlschrank aufgemacht hatte, war ihr klar geworden, daß sie seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr selbst eingekauft, geschweige denn Mahlzeiten zubereitet oder geputzt hatte. Nun gut... kochen und putzen war auch vorher nicht ihr Ding gewesen – aber sie brauchte sich inzwischen wirklich um nichts mehr zu kümmern. Man hielt ihr den Rücken völlig frei. 

Hermine erinnerte sich vage daran, daß Severus in einem seiner frühen Briefe einmal geschrieben hatte, daß Hadass es lieben würde, genau das zu tun – ihr den Rücken freizuhalten. Ohne daß Hermine es bemerkt hätte, tat Hadass dies längst. Der gute Geist im Haus... und wieder einmal erkannte sie, wie sehr Hadass, obwohl kaum bemerkt wenn sie da war, fehlte, wenn sie plötzlich nicht mehr da war. Und wieviel mehr hatte sie Severus gegeben, als ein ordentliches Haus...

Hermine schüttelte diese Gedanken ab und legte Papier und Feder bereit, als es an ihre Türe klopfte.

Sie ging zum Fenster und versuchte, zu erkennen, wer vor ihrer Türe stand. Es waren drei Männer, von denen sie zwei noch nie gesehen zu haben glaubte. Bei dem dritten meinte, sie sich zu erinnern, daß es der Mann gewesen war, der Harry vor Snapes Unterbringung die Stoffrolle mit dem Zauberstab gegeben hatte.

Hermines Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, aber ihr war klar, daß man gesehen hatte, daß sie zu Hause war. Also ging sie nach unten und öffnete ihren Besuchern die Tür.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte sie, so ruhig wie ihr möglich war.

„Miss Granger, wir müssen Sie mitnehmen. Das Ministerium benötigt Ihre Hilfe und dafür werden wir Sie jetzt in Gewahrsam nehmen.", erklärte ihr einer der beiden, die sie nicht kannte und trat, ohne sie zu fragen an ihr vorbei ins Haus ein. Die anderen beiden blieben, wo Sie waren.

„Sie können doch nicht einfach..."

„Doch, Miss Granger, das können wir. Bitte packen Sie ein paar Utensilien ein, die Sie benötigen, um im Ministerium übernachten zu können. Ich komme mit Ihnen mit." Er klang sehr nüchtern und geschäftlich.

Hermine überlegte, ob sie protestieren sollte, aber es hätte wohl kaum Sinn gemacht.

„Was ist es denn diesmal? Das Ministerium kann doch nicht von mir erwarten, daß ich alle paar Tage stundenlang, und jetzt offensichtlich sogar über Nacht zur Verfügung stehe?!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Tut mir leid, Miss Granger, ich führe nur aus, was mein Auftrag ist. Und der lautet, Sie zu holen und erneut ins Ministerium zu bringen."

Hermine gab ein genervtes Seufzen von sich, wandte sich um und ging, um ein paar Dinge für die Nacht einzupacken. Der Auror blieb in ihrem Schlepptau.

„Wollen Sie mir jetzt zusehen, wie ich Unterwäsche, Zahnbürste und Damenhygieneartikel einpacke?", fauchte sie ihn etwas unhöflich an.

Er schmunzelte.

„Ich habe schon bei ganz anderen Sachen zugesehen, Miss Granger. Abgesehen davon bin ich verheiratet und Vater von zwei fast erwachsenen Töchtern. Mir ist in dieser Beziehung wohl nichts fremd."

Während Hermine in ihrer Wäscheschublade kramte – und nebenbei bemerkte, daß sie aufgeräumter war, als sie sie je in ihrem Leben gehabt hatte – sah sie den Mann mit einem Seitenblick an.

„Zwei fast erwachsene Töchter? Dafür sehen Sie sehr jung aus. Darf ich nach Ihrem Namen fragen?"

Er zögerte, antwortete dann aber doch.

„Benedikt Galwaredian – und ich hab mich nur gut gehalten. Ich sehe jünger aus als ich bin."

Hermine nickte, warf die letzten Dinge in die Tasche die auf der Kommode stand und verschloß sie mit etwas mehr Nachdruck als erforderlich gewesen wäre.

Als habe in ihr etwas von drei langsam rückwärts gezählt, sackte der Name plötzlich in ihren Geist und kam dort an, wo er ihr etwas sagte. Ihre erste Regung war, ihn anzustarren, aber sie hatte sich soweit in der Gewalt, daß sie lediglich, wie nebenbei ihren Blick zu seiner linken Hand wandern ließ.

Er trug einen silbernen Ring, der ihrem nicht unähnlich war...

Als sie ihn nun doch fragend ansah, schmunzelte er und streckte ihr seine rechte Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben entgegen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, als habe sie das schon hundertemale getan, legte sie ihre linke in seine Hand, so daß er ihren Ring betrachten konnte – was er aber kaum tat. Stattdessen legte er seine linke nun noch oben auf ihre auf, so daß sie die Gelegenheit bekam, seinen Ring zu sehen.

Er sah etwas anders aus, Die Runen, die nur zum Teil identisch waren, waren vollkommen anders angeordnet, aber alles lief ebenfalls auf den schwarzen Kreis hinaus, durch den das Flechtwerk hindurchlief.

Hermine hatte auch schon einen gefälschten Ring in ihrer Hand gehalten – aber als ihre Hände aufeinanderlagen, so daß die Ringe sehr dicht aneinandergebracht waren, reagierten sie aufeinander und auf beiden begannen sich die Flechtmuster langsam und gemächlich in Bewegung zu setzen, also wollten sie dem anderen Ring kurz „hallo" sagen. Sein Ring war echt.

„Sind Sie...?", schluckte Hermine.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meister? Nein, ich bin Lehrling wie Sie auch. Ich lerne bei Meistere Menhiras. Der, den Sie jetzt vermutet haben, ist mein Vater, Domenicus Galwaredian, der Sohn des Meisters, bei dem Severus seine Lehre absolviert hat."

Hermine war sehr kurz verwirrt, wußte dann aber, wer bei wem gelernt hatte und noch lernte.

Bendikt nickte verstehend.

„Wir sind eine sehr kleine Gruppe Eingeweihter, Miss Granger, und neue Talente von außen zu entdecken ist nicht einfach. Wir müssen darauf achtgeben, daß unsere Stammbäume nicht ringförmig werden, wie das in der reinblütigen Gesellschaft so gerne geschieht. Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört. Aber nun müssen wir nach unten, sonst werden die anderen misstrauisch. Ich bin sicher, daß wir zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt die Möglichkeit bekommen werden, ausführlicher miteinander zu reden."

Hermine hätte noch tausende von Fragen gehabt, aber sie sah ein, daß jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt war, sie zu stellen.

„Wie erreiche ich Sie?" flüsterte sie ihm noch zu, als sie auf dem Weg nach unten waren.

„Im Moment gar nicht – ich werde Sie erreichen. Ihre Zunft hat Sie im Auge Miss Granger und wir werde helfen, wenn es notwendig ist – das ist es hier aber nicht. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen.", flüsterte er zurück.

Einen Moment später waren sie bei den anderen beiden angelangt. Der, den sie kannte, nahm ihr die Tasche ab und nachdem Hermine die Zeit bekommen hatte, ihr Haus vernünftig zu verschließen, apparierten sie, nicht zum ersten und vermutlich nicht zum letzten Mal in diesen Tagen, ins Ministerium.

Als sich, während sie durch die Flure gingen, kurz die Möglichkeit ergab, ging der Auror, der ihre Tasche trug, plötzlich sehr dicht bei ihr und flüsterte ihr zu: „Schöne Grüße von Potter. Sie sollen möglichst entsetzt tun, selbst wenn Sie es nicht sind." Dann war er schon wieder einen Schritt von ihr weg und tat so, als habe er nie ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt.

Man brachte sie in einen Raum, in dem sie bislang noch nicht gewesen war.

‚Toll', ging es Hermine durch den Kopf ‚auch eine Möglichkeit, das Minsterium kennenzulernen...'

Die drei Männer die sie begleitet hatten, nahmen ihr ihren Zauberstab ab, mit der Versicherung, daß sie ihn wiederbekommen würde, gingen dann und sie war allein.

Im Zimmer stand nur ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, so daß sich zwei Leute gegenübersitzen konnten. Ansonsten gab es hier nichts. Keinen Schrank, kein Regal, keinen Teppich, kein Fenster...

Hermine wartete eine Weile bis ein Mann, den sie ebenfalls noch nicht kannte, den Raum betrat und sich auf einen der beiden Stühle setzte.

„Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger." Befahl er ihr und Hermine leistete Folge obwohl sich alles in ihr dagegen sträubte.

„Warum bin ich hier?", fragte sie, als sie saß.

Der ältere Mann vor ihr, der es trotz seines teuren Anzuges rein dufttechnisch eindeutig mit der Körperhygiene nicht so genau nahm, sah sie mit wichtigem Gesichtsausdruck an. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er wie eine Akte dabei quer vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt.

„Sie werden uns helfen, Miss Granger. Sie werden uns helfen, einer Menge Menschen zu helfen. Severus Snape braut in diesem Moment für das Ministerium in diesen Räumen einen Trank, den wir dringend benötigen, um eine Epedemie zu verhindern, die durch ungünstige und nicht vorhersehbare Umstände unter einer bestimmten Menschengruppe entstanden ist. So wie es die Aufgabe der Regierung ist, setzen wir alles daran, Leid von der Bevölkerung abzuwehren und daher nutzen wir jede Möglichkeit, die wir haben. Wenn das bedeutet, einen verurteilten Schwerverbrecher unter strengstmöglicher Aufsicht an einen Kessel zu lassen, dann ist es für uns selbstverständlich, daß wir dies tun. Was wir nur bedingt beeinflussen können, ist der Wille dieses Mannes, für uns zu arbeiten. Wir haben gewisse Druckmittel, die wir auch eingesetzt haben, aber letztendlich hängt das Gelingen der Mission von seinem Willen zur Zusammenarbeit ab. Und daher sind wir froh, daß wir ihn mit unseren Mitteln dazu bewegen konnten, uns sein Können zur Verfügung zu stellen. Nun allerdings hat er eine Bedingung gestellt für die Beendigung des beinahe fertiggestellten Trankes..."

Hermine wäre am liebsten um den Tisch herumgegangen und hätte dem Mann die Augen ausgekratzt für den Müll den er da von sich gab, vom sich sorgenden Ministerium. Aber sie saß, wie eine brave Hexe, einfach nur da und hörte zu.

„Er hat es zur Bedingung gemacht, daß Sie bei der Fertigstellung des Trankes zugegen sind."

Hermine setzte ein erschrockenes Gesicht auf, was insofern relativ leicht war, da ihre Augen vor Erstaunen tatsächlich weit wurden.

„Keiner von uns kann allerdings sagen, was genau Sie erwartet, Miss Granger, denn er hat angekündigt, daß der Trank nicht vor morgen abend fertig sein wird. Sie werden also mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden bei ihm sein. Und der Laborbereich ist zwar wie ein Hochsicherheitstrakt abgeriegelt, und sogar gegen den Übergang in andere Existenzebenen gesichert, aber im Inneren des Labors nicht überwacht, weil das die Magie stören würde, die den Trank erschafft. Es hängt nun von Ihrer Kooperation ab, ob wir den Trank erhalten, mit dem wir Menschenleben retten wollen oder ob das nicht geschieht. Es hängt davon ab, daß Sie bereit sind, jede Forderung die dieser Mann hat, zu erfüllen."

Hermine wurde blaß – nicht weil sie Angst vor dem hatte, was sie erwartete, sondern weil ihr bewußt wurde, was dieser Widerling von ihr forderte, der ja davon ausgehen mußte, daß Snape ihr zutiefst zuwider war und daß sie sich vor ihm fürchtete. Ihrer Maskerade kam diese Blässe nur zugute.

„Verlangen Sie von mir etwa... Was glauben Sie denn, was er von mir fordern wird?", sie sprach hektisch und gab ihrer Stimme einen leicht hysterischen Unterton.

„Wenn ich daran denke, wie Snape bei seiner letzten Befragung auf bestimmte Dinge reagiert hat als es um Sie ging, habe ich gewisse Vermutungen, aber ich möchte Sie nicht verunsichern."

„Was für Reaktionen meinen Sie? Warum wurde etwas zu mir gefragt? Was wollen Sie von mir? Was will ER von mir? Ich werde gar nichts tun, hören Sie? Gar nichts!" Sie sprang auf und ging einen Schritt von ihm weg.

„Doch, Miss Granger. Wenn es der Sache dienlich ist, steht ihr persönlicher Wille hintenan. Sie werden tun, was man von ihnen verlangt – was ER von ihnen verlangt."

„Und wenn er... wenn er... Dinge... von mir will, die mit dem Trank nichts zu tun haben?"

Er seufzte.

„Wir sind erwachsen, Miss Granger. Wir können beide davon ausgehen, daß es sich genau darum handeln wird. Aber das ist nichts, was sie nicht schon einmal getan hätten und dieses mal hängt viel davon ab."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. In ihrer Wut über soviel Unverfrohrenheit über soviel Gewissenlosigkeit und über soviel Kälte in der Art, wie man ihr dies einfach mitteilte, fiel es ihr nicht schwer, das Entsetzen zu zeigen, von dem Harry ihr hatte mitteilen lassen, daß sie es zeigen solle.

„Sie können doch nicht ernsthaft von mir verlangen, daß ich mit ihm..."

„Doch, Miss Granger. Wenn er das fordert, dann befehle ich ihnen, diesem Wunsch folge zu leisten."

„Und wenn ich mich weigere?"

„Damit haben wir gerechnet, Miss Granger. Es tut mir leid..."

Er erhob sich und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„IMPERIUS!", sagte er mit relativ ruhiger Stimme und beinahe unbewegter Miene.

Hermine erstarrte vor Entsetzen. Jetzt war nichts mehr gespielt – nur der Grund war ein anderer.

Er kam ganz ruhig zu ihr rüber und stellte sich mit mitleidigem Blick vor sie.

„Sie werden in den nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden Severus Snape jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen. Was immer er von Ihnen verlangt tun Sie, Miss Granger. Aber Sie werden gleichzeitig versuchen, soviele Informationen über seine geschäftlichen Abläufe herauszubekommen wie möglich. Und Sie werden mir nach dieser Zeit alles erzählen, was während dieser Stunden geschehen ist und was Sie in Erfahrung bringen konnten. Danach werde ich den Fluch wieder von Ihnen nehmen. Ich lasse sie jetzt abholen."

Der Mann verschwand aus dem Raum und ließ eine völlig erschlagene Hermine zurück.

Als sie fünf Minuten später von einer einzelnen Mitarbeiterin weggebracht wurde – Gefahr, daß sie fliehen würde, bestand ja nun nicht mehr – hatte sie sich halbwegs beruhigt, aber das miese Gefühl, das sie inzwischen stets überkam, wenn sie an das Ministerium dachte, war jetzt besonders heftig und verursachte ihr starke Übelkeit. Aber sie dankte gleichzeitig dem Schicksal, daß er sie unter dem Einfluß des Fluches nichts mehr gefragt hatte... sie vermutete, daß er nicht daran interessiert war, die Echtheit ihrer Angst vor Severus Snape bestätigt zu bekommen.

Man brachte sie nicht zu Snapes Unterbringung, sondern in einen anderen Gang. Hermine wußte, daß hier die Laboratorien untergebracht war. Das, in dem Severus sich befand, war nicht schwer zu finden, denn eine Traube von Wächtern stand vor der Tür. Als sie das letzte Stück des Flures entlanggingen, konnte Hermine fühlen, daß sie durch irgendetwas hindurchgegangen war, offenbar den Zauber, der das Labor abschirmte. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihr über den Rücken.

Als sich die große Doppeltüre zu dem Labor öffnete, zögerte Hermine einzutreten. Was erwartete sie in diesem Raum? Noch mehr Auroren, die jeden Schritt überwachten? Aber alles was sie fand war ein großes Labor, in dem Platz war für ein gutes Dutzend Feuerstellen, von denen nur die hinterste befeuert war. Nur dort hing ein Kessel, nur dort wurde gearbeitet. An einem Tisch neben dem Feuer saß Severus, mit dem Rücken zu ihr und schien in seine Arbeit vertieft. Er sah nicht einmal hoch, als die Türe wieder geschlossen wurde.

„Legen Sie, was immer Sie gebracht haben ab und verschwinden Sie wieder.", knurrte er, ohne sich umzuwenden.

Hermine war heiß und kalt zumute. Auf der einen Seite war sie unendlich glücklich hier bei ihm zu sein, auf der anderen Seite war die Art, wie sie hergebracht worden war so dermaßen entwürdigend gewesen, daß sie sich wie betäubt fühlte. Was nicht zuletzt an der unglaublichen seelischen Last lag, die man ihr mit dem Imperius aufgebürdet hatte. Sie sollte ihn ausspionieren... Wie sollte sie ihm klar machen, daß er ihr nichts erzählen durfte? Sie konnte fühlen, daß der Fluch auf ihr jede Überlegung, ihn wissen zu lassen, was mit ihr war, zunichte machte.

„Ich bringe nichts.", sagte sie ruhig und sah an seinem Rücken, wie er erstarrte.

Ohne aufzustehen oder sich umzudrehen, griff er nach dem Zauberstab der neben ihm lag und murmelte einen Zauber. Erst dann richtete er sich auf und wandte sich um.

Er sah alles andere als glücklich aus. Vielmehr wirkte er als schäme er sich zutiefst.

Als er langsam auf sie zukam, verstärkte dieser Eindruck sich noch und die Tatsache, daß sie nicht freudestrahlend auf ihn zurannte, sondern einfach stehenblieb, schien seine Vermutungen zu bestätigen.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich hätte widerstehen müssen, und ich habe es auch erst getan, aber als Harry plötzlich begann, Bemerkungen zu machen, die genau in die gleiche Richtung gingen und er mich fragte, warum ich sie noch nicht genutzt hätte, habe ich es einfach doch getan. Habe diese unverschämte „Bedingung" gestellt – und mir wurde zugesagt, daß man sie mir erfüllt... Ich habe Harry seitdem noch nicht gesehen, sonst hätte ich ihm längst eine Notiz mitgegeben und dich gewarnt."

‚Hör auf zu reden', ging es durch Hermines Sinn ‚sage mir nichts' – aber sie konnte ihn nicht wissen lassen, was sie dachte, denn es widersprach ihrem Auftrag.

Sie widerstand so lange wie möglich, aber dann zwang der Imperius sie, zu tun, von dem sie ausging, daß er es jetzt wollte. Sie fiel ihm in die Arme und flüsterte ihm zu: „Das ist doch alles überhaupt kein Problem. Es ist einfach nur wunderschön, daß wir jetzt hier zusammen sind. Diese Leute bekommen ihren Trank noch früh genug."

Sie hätte geschworen, daß das exakt das war, was er hören wollte – aber er machte sich unter ihr, gegen ihre Erwartung steif und schob sie von sich weg.

„Was hast du gesagt?", er sah sie höchst mißtrauisch an.

„Daß es nichts ausmacht, wenn diese Leute ein kleines bißchen länger warten müssen. Ich bin froh, daß du diese Bedingung gestellt hast.", Hermine trat ein Hauch von Schweiß auf die Stirn.

Er legte den Kopf schief.

„Du fändest es also in Ordnung, wenn ich die Fertigstellung des Trankes davon abhängig mache, ob man dich zu mir bringt oder nicht?"

„Wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist, dann ist es das auch für mich.", sie lächelte ihn an.

Er streckte seinen Arm aus und hielt ihr mit gespreizten Fingern die Handfläche seiner linken Hand entgegen.

„Leg deine Linke dagegen", befahl er ihr. Und natürlich tat sie, wie ihr befohlen worden war.

Sie legte ihre linke Handfläche gegen seine und ihre Finger verschränkten sich. Und dann sah sie es. In seinen Ring kam Leben – ihrer blieb still.

„Dein Ring ist echt – du bist Hermine, aber..."

Innerlich jublierte die junge Gryffindor – er hatte es bemerkt! Aber nach außen mußte sie versuchen, zu verhindern, was da zu geschehen drohte. Also wollte sie ihm ihre Hand entziehen und ihn besänftigen.

Aber er ließ ihre Hand nicht aus seiner.

Er griff stattdessen nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie.

„Severus, was tust du? Das ist doch nur ein Mißverständnis."

„FINITE INCANTATEM", murmelte er und Hermine gab ein lautes Keuchen von sich, als der Fluch sie verließ. Im selben Moment geriet auch ihr Ring in geradezu hektische Betriebsamkeit, als wolle er ein paar Bewegungen, die er längst hätte machen müssen, nachholen.

Als Hermine Snape jetzt um den Hals fiel, wirkte es von der ersten Sekunde an echter, als alles was bislang in diesem Raum geschehen war.

„Danke!", hauchte sie ihm zu und setzte, trotz der innigen Umarmung sofort hinterher: „Und – nein! – ich bin NICHT einverstanden mit dem, was du getan hast! Du bist doch wohl wahnsinnig!!!"

Er lachte plötzlich, zog sie noch inniger an sich, um sich unmittelbar danach von ihr so weit zu lösen, daß er sie so heftig küssen konnte, daß ihr die Luft wegblieb.

Oh Gott... er schmeckte so gut, so intensiv, so warm...

Augenblicklich gingen ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft und strichen seinen Körper entlang, aufs heftigste davon gestört, daß er bekleidet war. Aber das war im Moment nicht zu ändern. Es konnte jeden Moment jemand hereinkommen. So ertastete sie, was sie durch die edlen Stoffe hindurch fühlen konnte und spürte gleichzeitig, wie auch er sie mit allen Sinnen gleichzeitig erfassen wollte.

Sein Kuß wurde immer fordernder und in dem Maße in dem sie seine Erregung gegen ihren Unterleib wachsen fühlte, spürte sie ihre eigene Leidenschaft zwischen ihren Schenkeln stärker und stärker pulsieren.

Sie waren zu lange nicht so beieinander gewesen. Und beiden war plötzlich klar, daß sie weder aufhalten konnten noch wollten, was ihre Körper für sie längst entschieden hatten.

Er zog sie mit sich und in wenigen Schritten waren sie bei seinem Schreibtisch angelangt. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung hatte er alles was auf dem Tisch lag von selbigem heruntergewischt und noch bevor das letzte Teil polternd auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war, hatte er Hermine mit einem Ruck ein wenig hochgehoben und auf die Tischplatte gesetzt.

Seine Küsse waren inzwischen regelrecht Raserei und Hermine genoß jede Berührung seiner Lippen, seiner Zunge so sehr, daß ihr davon bereits schwindelig war. Im Gegenzug entlockte sie ihm genießende Geräusche mit dem, was sie mit ihren eigenen Lippen anzustellen vermochte.

Er griff ein letztes Mal zu seinem Zauberstab und entledigte sie, den Kuß für Sekundenbruchteile unterbrechend, beide gerade so weit ihrer Kleidung, daß möglich war, was geschehen würde bevor er den Stab zu den anderen Dingen auf den Boden fallen ließ und ihren Mund erneut in Besitz nahm.

Er brachte sich zwischen ihre vor Erregung jetzt bereits leicht zitternden Schenkel und einen Atemzug später stieß er mit einer Inbrunst in sie, die sie laut aufkeuchen ließ. Er nahm ihr Keuchen mit einem Kuß in sich auf und begann, sie mit aller Kraft an sich pressend zu nehmen. Stieß wieder und wieder in sie hinein in langen, tiefen, intensiven Stößen und jeder einzelne Stoß wurde begleitet von einem urwüchsigen Laut, der seiner samtigen, schwarzen Stimme eine Tiefe gab, die Hermines Erregung, obwohl dies kaum möglich war, noch weiter steigerte. Mit jedem Stoß den sie in sich aufnahm, schien er den Wahnsinn um sie herum fortzunehmen. Mit jedem Stoß waren sie beide weniger die Spielbälle in diesem unübersichtlichen, unfairen Spiel, sondern einfach nur noch ein Mann und eine Frau, die die Liebe die sie empfanden auf die natürlichste Weise die denkbar war, auslebten. Sie schenkten sich Lust, befriedigten die Gier des anderen und fühlten mit jeder Faser, wie grenzenlos wichtig sie füreinander waren. Es war nur Sex – und es war gleichzeitig doch soviel mehr...

Als er den Höhepunkt erreichte und seinen Körper wie eine Bogensehne anspannte, um die letzten, heißen, wilden Male in sie einzutauchen, gab ihr das Bild das er dabei bot den letzten Schub den sie benötigte, um selbst den Gipfel zu erreichen. Und während seine Bewegungen langsamer, weicher und gleichzeitig doch sogar noch tiefer wurden, öffnete sie den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei und ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen, um die Wellen über sich zusammenschlagen zu lassen.

Atemlos verharrten sie noch einen Moment in dieser Position, bevor sie sich ansahen und nun beide ein leicht verschämtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnten.

Es war eine Sache, daß es nicht in Ordnung war, daß er sie unter diesen Umständen zu sich geholt hatte – aber trotz ihrer Äußerung, daß es nicht in Ordnung war, hatte sie nicht wirklich Gegenwehr geleistet, sondern sogar höchst aktiv an diesem Liebesakt mitgewirkt...

„Ich glaube immer noch nicht, daß du das gemacht hast, damit wir hier zusammen sind.", sagte Hermine, ohne jede Spur von Anklage, als er sie wieder in seine Arme gezogen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid. Es war unglaublich unvernünftig von mir. Dich in die Höhle des Löwen zu holen, nur weil ich Sehnsucht nach dir habe ist... ich finde nicht einmal Worte dafür. Bitte verzeih mir."

Hermine lachte leise.

„Ich bin nirgendwo so glücklich wie in deinen Armen, Severus. Und wenn ich alles richtig verstanden habe, bin ich bis morgen Abend hier! Insofern bin ich zu einer Menge bereit, um dieses kleine Stück Himmel mein eigen nennen zu dürfen."

„Du bist mir nicht böse?"

„Oh doch, das bin ich, aber mein Glück überwiegt und das heißt, daß du nochmal mit einem blauen Auge davonkommst. Ich bin so glücklich, daß ich dir nicht vernünftig böse sein kann."

Jetzt war es an ihm zu lachen.

„So ein Typ vom Ministerium hat mich mit einem Imperius belegt, damit ich dir zu Willen bin und gleichzeitig Informationen aus dir heraushole. Ich bin so froh, daß du es gemerkt hast."

„Soviel Zustimmung war ich von dir nicht gewohnt, da mußte etwas faul sein", sagte er schmunzelnd.

Hermine fiel auf, daß die Anmerkung, daß einer der Unverzeihlichen gesprochen worden war, ihn nicht weiter zu beeindrucken schien. Offenbar war es für ihn nur einer von unzähligen Zaubersprüchen. Und wieder wurde ihr bewußt, daß Severus ein Zauberer war, der in der schwarzen Magie ebenso bewandert war, wie in der weißen – wenn nicht sogar besser.

Eine ganze Weile standen sie dort beieinander, bis ihnen bewußt wurde, daß nach wie vor jederzeit jemand hereinkommen konnte.

Severus löste sich von ihr, hob seinen Zauberstab auf, reinigte sie und kleidete sie mit Magie wieder komplett an.

Gemeinsam sahen sie sich um.

„Ordnung ist anders.", lachte Hermine.

Er nickte und stellte die Hände an die Hüften, während er sich das Desaster ansah, das er angerichtet hatte, als er den Tisch „freigemacht" hatte.

„Das kann ich auch nicht einfach wieder hochzaubern... Es hilft alles nichts..." Mit diesen Worten bückte er sich nach den ersten Unterlagen und begann, sie aufzusammeln und wieder auf den Tisch zu legen, in dem Versuch, die Ordnung wieder herzustellen, die dort vorher geherrscht hatte.

Hermine half ihm, blieb dabei auf dem Boden und reichte ihm nach und nach alle Blätter, Blöcke, Rollen, Stifte, Lineale und Bücher an. Sogar ein Zirkel war bei den Dingen gewesen, die vom Tisch gefegt worden waren – er hatte Arithmantik für die Formel des Trankes herangezogen! Sofort brannte Hermines Interesse auf, aber es gab erst noch wichtigere Dinge zu klären.

„Es ist nicht rechtens, daß du den Männern und Frauen den Trank vorenthalten wolltest, wenn ich nicht zu dir gebracht worden wäre.", sagte sie, während sie versuchte, eine Ansammlung von hellgelben Blättern zu einem Stapel zusammenzuschieben.

„Es wäre in der Tat nicht rechtens, wenn ich es tun würde, das ist richtig. Aber ich habe es nicht getan. Die Leute haben den Trank längst. Das Ministerium weiß es nur nicht."

Hermine hielt in ihrem Tun inne und sah ihn erstaunt an.

Snape blickte zurück und erklärte: „Der Trank ist gestern Abend fertig geworden und ich habe ihn sofort Harry gegeben, der ihn den anderen gebracht hat. Ich habe ihn, mit seiner Hilfe an die Betroffenen verteilt. Sie haben mir versprochen, daß sie mitspielen, daß ich morgen Abend so tue, als sei der Trank dann gebraut. Morgen Abend werden sie die zweite Dosis nehmen. Das ganze muß ohnehin über eine Woche jeden Tag verabreicht werden."

„Wirkt er?"

Snape nickte.

„Ja, das tut er. Harry sagte mir, die ersten Besserungen seien schon da."

Hermines Blick verriet Snape, was sie dachte.

„Auf der Insel komme ich an die tief-arkanen Zutaten nicht heran. Die alte Magie kann die Grenze nicht passieren. Ich kann auf Malfoy Island nur den Vorläufer dieses Trankes brauen. Die Version mit der ich die Inselbewohner behandelt habe, als die Siegel schwächer wurden."

Hermine nickte enttäuscht.

„Richtig... das hatte ich jetzt nicht bedacht. Wie lange dauert es jetzt eigentlich, bis dein Siegel wieder in Kraft tritt?"

„Sie haben meines für die Dauer dieses Exkurses ganz von mir genommen, weil keiner sagen konnte, wie lange es dauern würde. Ich werde ein neues erhalten, wenn ich zurückgebracht werde."

Hermine sah in verwundert an.

„Das Siegel ist weg?"

Er nickte erneut.

„Ja."

„Wenn du jetzt..." begann sie einen Satz, den sie aber nicht zu ende sprach.

„Wenn ich das versuchen würde und erfolgreich wäre, Hermine, dann überließe ich Malfoy Island seinem Schicksal." Er sah sie intensiv an und in seinen Augen lag die Bitte um Vergebung „Das kann ich nicht...", sagte er leise. „Bitte versteh mich. Das kann ich nicht tun."

Sie nickte.

Aber dann sprang sie auf.

„Aber mir kannst du das antun? Du kannst einfach wieder gehen? Du bist jetzt hier bei mir. Harry würde dir sicherlich helfen, zu fliehen. Wir würden einen Ort finden, wo du in Ruhe leben kannst – wo WIR in Ruhe leben könnten. All diese Menschen, die dich für einen grausamen Schwarzmagier halten, der die Weltherrschaft erlangen will, all diese Menschen sind dir so wichtig, daß du wieder zurückgehst – aber mich läßt du allein?" Die Entäuschung war in jedem einzelnen Wort zu hören.

Entsetzt sah er sie an, fand aber keine Worte, um zu widerlegen, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Soll ich wirklich tun, was du von mir möchtest? Soll ich alle Amelies und Isabells von Malfoy Island zurücklassen und den Lieben Gott einen guten Mann sein lassen? Soll ich mit dir die Kissen zerwühlen, während die wirklich Machtgeilen auf der Insel das Zepter in die Hand nehmen? Soll ich dem Ministerium gestatten, daß sie Malfoy Island dem Erdboden gleich machen, damit sie sich mit dem Problem nie wieder beschäftigen müssen? Ja? Soll ich das alles tun?" Er verschränkte die Arme.

Genau wie Hermine, die zu aufgewühlt war, um seine Worte als das zu hören, als das sie gemeint waren.

„Wird es immer irgendeine Isabell geben, die zwischen uns steht?"

Er legte ungläubig die Stirn in Falten und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hermine, was ist los mit dir?! Meinst du das ernst?"

Hermine starrte ihn an und verschränkte ihre Arme noch fester.

„Solange wie ich hier vor dir stehe und vor Sehnsucht nach dir vergehe, obwohl wir uns vor wenigen Minuten erst geliebt haben und ich nicht wenigstens von dir im Arm gehalten werde – ja – solange meine ich das ernst!"

Sein Gesicht wurde weich, er löste seine Arme, ging zu ihr und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Ach Hermine..."

Sie hatte ihre verschränkten Arme ebenfalls gelöst und kuschelte sich nun an ihn heran.

„Nein", sagte sie leise „natürlich meine ich das nicht ernst – aber es ist so schwer... es ist so unheimlich schwer, Severus."

Er drückte seine Wange an ihr Haar und sog ihren Duft ein.

„Frage mich nicht, woher ich diesen Optimismus nehme, aber ich bin sicher, daß es nicht immer so sein wird, Hermine."

Sie löste sich ein wenig und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Woher du soviel Optimismus nimmst, möchte ich tatsächlich wissen."

Er lächelte.

„Vielleicht weil ich absolut alles für möglich halte, seit ich weiß, daß Mr. Harry Potter höchstpersönlich mir hier im Ministerium der engste Verbündete ist? Keine Ahnung, was es sonst sein könnte, die rosige Gesamtsituation ist es sicher nicht."

Hermine erinnerte sich an ihre Begegnung zu Hause.

„Wo du gerade von Verbündeten sprichst... ich habe heute einen Zaubertrank-Meisterlehrling getroffen."

Snape schob sie ein wenig von sich weg und sah sie erstaunt an.

„Einen Lehrling? Wen?!"

„Benedikt Galwaredian.", antwortete Hermine ihm sofort.

„Benedikt ist der vierte Lehrling? Hat er gesagt, bei wem er lernt?"

Hermine nickte.

„Bei Meister Menhiras."

Snape überlegte.

„Und wie bist du heute mit ihm in Kontakt gekommen?"

„Er war bei den Auroren, die mich abgeholt haben, um mich ins Ministerium zu bringen. Er hat mir gesagt, daß die Zunft ein Auge auf mich habe, und das sie einschreiten würde, daß es dafür aber heute keinen Grund gäbe. Er wußte wohl, daß man mich zu dir bringen würde."

Snapes Gesicht strahlte, als ginge die Sonne auf.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen legte er den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Endlich!" rief er aus und sah dann Hermine wieder an, die ihm nicht folgen konnte.

„Wenn die Zunft sich eingeschaltet hat, kennen sie die Fakten nun zu genüge und ich kann bestimmte Dinge endlich über sie tun. Mit Galwaredian und Menhiras war ich ja in all der Zeit ständig in Kontakt, aber die anderen Meister haben, zu Recht, keine Veranlassung dafür gesehen, in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob ich zu Recht verbannt worden bin oder nicht. Die einzelnen Meisterkreise arbeiten für sich. Aber wenn er jetzt von der Zunft gesprochen hat, haben Galwaredian und Menhiras die anderen hinzugeholt."

„Die anderen?", Hermine war sich nicht sicher, dass sie alles verstanden hatte.

„Die Zunft, Hermine, ist der Zusammenschluß aller Zaubermeister. Die einzelnen Meisterkreise können die Zunft zusammenrufen, wenn es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gibt. Ich habe die anderen beiden Zaubertrankmeister über die Vorkommnisse informiert und sie gebeten, sich an die Zunft zu wenden um bestimmte Dinge abzuklären und für die Insel um Hilfe zu bitten. Das haben sie offensichtlich getan und wenn die Zunft nun ein Auge auf dich hat, dann brauche ich mir um dich ein ganz kleines Bißchen weniger Sorgen zu machen. Ich hatte die beiden Meister vor dem Ministerium gewarnt und ihnen geraten, unterzutauchen. Ich schätze, daß die Tatsache, daß das Ministerium sie wirklich gesucht hat, ihnen als Zeichen ausgereicht hat, etwas zu unternehmen."

„Und was kannst du jetzt von hier aus tun?", fragte Hermine sofort.

Snape sah sie lange an, ohne einen Ton zu sagen, bis er dann doch irgendwann das Wort ergriff.

„Gar nichts, Hermine. Bis morgen abend kann und werde ich gar nichts tun. Man erwartet morgen Abend von mir das Ergebnis einer Brauarbeit, die ich gestern schon getan habe und bis dahin kann und werde ich nichts tun. Außer – sofern du einverstanden bist – uns beiden eine wunderbar gemütliche Nacht in einer der Luxussuiten des „Hotel Vier Ministerien" gönnen und morgen einen einen experimentierfreudigen Tag mit endlosen Gesprächen und vielen,vielen Pausen im Labor anhängen."

Hermine wurde warm bei der Vorstellung, obwohl es kurios erschien, daß sie ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht ausgerechnet im Ministerium erleben würden. Aber ihr waren die Umstände jetzt vollkommen gleichgültig – es zählte nur noch, daß sie beieinander sein würden. In einem richtigen, echten Bett, beieinander einschlafen und beieinander aufwachen würden.

Für heute Nacht konnte Hermine konkret sagen, wo sich das befand, das man im allgemeinen als das „Paradies" bezeichnete. Das Paradies, war eine Gästesuite des Magieministeriums mitten in London...

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Sie hatte noch nicht in den Schlaf gefunden. Doch diesmal störte es sie nicht, denn ihn so dicht neben sich zu spüren, seinem gleichmäßigem Atem zu lauschen, nachdem sein Bewusstsein längst in den Schlaf hinüber gedämmert war, erfüllte sie mit soviel Frieden, wie sie ihn lange nicht empfunden hatte. 

Die Welt könnte perfekt sein - nur sie und er...am Tage einander in einem Labor nahe sein, und des nachts Seite an Seite in einem Bett liegend - war das denn zuviel verlangt?

Schätzten sich die Paare eigentlich genug glücklich, denen es vergönnt war, ihr Leben - ihre Liebe - jederzeit miteinander teilen zu können?

Hermine kuschelte sich unwillkürlich dichter an ihn. Ihr Kopf kam sanft an seiner Schulter zu liegen und sie spürte die Wärme, die von seiner Haut ausging.

Ihr Körper wurde angenehm schwer und ihr Denken entschwand in die Welt, die so wenig greifbar ist, wie eine Seifenblase.

Doch ehe sie ganz in den Schlaf gesunken war, spürte sie unter ihrem Kopf das heftige Zucken Severus'.

Sein ganzer Körper schien mit einem mal zu rebellieren.

Die Muskeln seines Armes spannten sich so sehr an, dass Hermine erschrocken zurückwich. Unwillkürlich kam ihr in Erinnerung, wie er ihr beschrieben hatte, dass es für Amelie nicht gut sei, in seinem Bett zu schlafen, da er des nachts in seinen Träumen zuweilen regelrecht gefährlich werden konnte.

Hermine sah auf seine geballten Fäuste und ihr Magen schien sich gleichsam zusammenzukrampfen.

Es würde nie wirklich Frieden für ihn geben. Zu vieles hatte er durchgemacht, das seinen Körper beherrschte, wann immer er die bewusste Kontrolle über ihn verlor.

Er stöhnte nur leise im Schlaf, doch Hermine fragte sich, ob es sinnvoll wäre, ihn zu wecken und ihn aus diesem Traum zu erlösen.

Doch vielleicht musste sein Geist jetzt das ausleben, was Severus ihm tagsüber untersagte.

Hermine wich noch ein Stück weiter zurück, als er sich im Schlaf unruhig auf ihre Seite wälzte. Auf dem Bauch blieb er liegen, die Hände in das Kissen gekrallt, als würde er einen Feind am Kragen packen.

Erst als er schließlich die Hände wieder gelöst hatte und mit angezogenen Beinen auf der Seite lag, wagte sie es wieder, sich neben ihn zu legen.

Seine Stirn glänzte im schwachen Lichtschein beinahe fiebrig.

Hermine strich ihm sanft eine Strähne aus der Stirn, und fühlte nach seiner Temperatur.

Er hatte kein Fieber - das, was er hier durchlitten hatte, war ein normaler Traum gewesen, und fast war Hermine traurig darüber, dass er nicht offenkundig krank war, denn es bedeutete unweigerlich, dass diese Art des Schlafens tatsächlich normal für ihn war.

In diesem Moment empfand sie unendliche Sorge um ihn, die sie selbst kaum benennen konnte. Sie wollte ihn beschützen - den Mann, der ihr Leben dank des Males in seiner Hand hatte, kam ihr so verletzlich und leidend vor, dass sie wünschte, ihn vor der ganzen Welt beschützen zu können.

Sanft küsste sie ihn auf die Stirn, und flüsterte: "Was immer geschieht, ich werde dich nie verlassen. Welche schrecklichen Träume wir beide auch noch durchleben werden, ich hoffe, dass wir für jeden mit einer schönen Erinnerung entschädigt werden. Ich liebe dich."

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Sie erwachte durch ein Geräusch, das sie zuerst nicht einordnen konnte. 

Als es zum zweiten mal erklang, begann Hermine noch mit geschlossenen Augen zu lächeln.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe", konnte Severus gerade sagen, bevor ein drittes Niesen seinen Körper durchschüttelte.

Hermine öffnete die Augen und sah ihn verschlafen an.

"Kannst du mir glauben, dass ich mich nicht erinnern kann, dich jemals niesen gehört zu haben?", fragte sie immer noch lächelnd.

"Ich niese jeden Morgen", gab er zurück, ehe er es erneut unter Beweis stellte.

Abermals wurde Hermine bewusst, wie wenig sie einander in den täglichen Dingen vertraut waren. Dazu gehörte auch die Tatsache, dass er sie jetzt zum ersten mal kurz nach dem Erwachen sah.

Severus hatte sich wohl in dem kleinen, angrenzenden Bad frisch gemacht, jedenfalls sah er längst nicht so verschlafen aus, wie Hermine sich fühlte.

Sie richtete sich mühsam auf, und fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch ihre widerspenstigen Locken.

Severus folgten ihrem Tun mit Blicken, als wolle er sich jede Kleinigkeit ins Gedächtnis einprägen.

"Du bist wunderschön", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Hermine lächelte ihn unsicher an.

"Bist du schon lange wach?", fragte sie.

"Nein, nicht sehr lange...aber lange genug, um deinen Duft bewusst einatmen zu können, ohne dass du es bemerkt hättest."

Hermine erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an seinen unruhigen Schlaf der vergangenen Nacht.

"Kannst du dich an das erinnern, was du geträumt hast?", fragte sie möglichst harmlos nach.

Er schüttelte vage den Kopf. "Ich denke, es war einer der üblichen Träume. Vermutlich nichts Angenehmes. Habe ich gesprochen?"

"Nein, hast du nicht", gab sie beruhigend zurück.

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, als jage er einer Erinnerung hinterher: Schließlich öffnete er sie wieder und sah Hermine direkt an.

"Vielleicht verstehst du jetzt, warum es besser ist, wenn ich nachts alleine bin."

"Ich verstehe, dass du in deinen Träumen alleine bist - so allein, wie es kein Mensch sein sollte. Severus, als ich dir von meinem Erlebnis in der Sphäre erzählte, und du nicht einordnen konntest, welcher deiner Albträume Realität gewesen war, da wurde mir klar, dass du solches Grauen jede Nacht durchlebst. Ich habe lange genug gebraucht, um ansatzweise mit dem Erlebten fertig zu werden. Ich wage mir nicht vorzustellen, wie es sein mag, solche Bilder jede Nacht vor Augen zu haben."

"Es ist nicht jede Nacht so schlimm."

"Aber es wird schlimmer in letzter Zeit?", mutmaßte sie.

Er nickte zustimmend.

"Seit Hadass fort ist?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig nach.

Erneut nickte er.

Hermine schwieg. Ihr wurde bewusst, welch einzigartige Fähigkeit Hadass besaß und ebenso, dass sie selbst nicht mehr für ihn tun konnte, als einen Trank zu brauen - was er zweifellos selbst viel besser konnte.

Severus schien ihre Hilflosigkeit zu spüren. Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und zog sie in seine Arme.

"Es sind nur Träume, Hermine, ich komme damit klar."

Sie hatte ihren Kopf an seine Brust gelegt und sein kräftiger Herzschlag schien seine Worte noch zu unterstreichen.

"Ich weiß," erwiderte sie, "aber ich würde so gerne mehr für dich tun."

Ein ungläubiges Lachen entfuhr ihm: "Du tust bereits mehr, als ich eigentlich hätte zulassen sollen. Als ich dich zu meinem Legaten machte, habe ich dir eine Last aufgebürdet, die eigentlich unverzeihlich ist."

Hermine nahm etwas Abstand von ihm und sah ihn fragend an: "Aber du hast mir geschrieben, dass du mich weiterhin in dieser Position einsetzen wirst. Severus, das ist wichtig für mich. Ich muss in dieser Sache hundertprozentig sicher sein, dass du mich für die richtige Wahl hältst."

"Das tue ich", erwiderte er knapp.

"Gut", Hermine atmete tief durch, "...das ist gut."

"Du willst also mit Thomas reden?"

Hermine nickte nachdrücklich.

"Er hat sich verändert, Severus. Ich kann es schlecht erklären, da ich ihn selbst noch nicht lange genug kenne, aber so wie er sich jetzt verhält...es passt nicht zu ihm."

Severus nickte nachdenklich. "Glaubst du nicht, ich sollte ihm schreiben?"

"Nein, vorerst nicht. Lass mich versuchen zuerst an ihn ranzukommen, bevor die Sache...offiziell wird. Und auch Belinda werde ich zu einem Gespräch drängen. Ich möchte verstehen, warum sie mir derart in den Rücken fällt. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie darauf kommt, mir ihre Beziehung zu Thomas wie einen Sieg präsentieren zu müssen. Sie will diesen Posten des Legaten offensichtlich; daher ist es mir so wichtig, zu wissen wo ich stehe."

Severus zog Hermine wieder an sich und küsste sie aufs Haar: "Du stehst an erster Stelle - als Legat, und in meinem Herzen."

Seine Hand strich eine Strähne ihrer Locken hinter ihr Ohr zurück, worauf sie ihn lächelnd ansah.

Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sie zu küssen.

Ein sanfter Kuss, der von Sekunde zu Sekunde verlangender wurde.

Hermine erwiderte ihn nur allzu gerne.

Als er sich von ihr löste, sah sie das begehrliche Funkeln in seinen Augen aufblitzen.

"Möchtest du frühstücken?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme.

"Später", gab sie knapp zurück, und umschlang seinen Nacken mit beiden Händen.

Es war kaum auszumachen, ob sie ihn über sich zog, oder er sie mit sanfter Gewalt niederdrückte.

Hermine spürte seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Hals, während seine Hand über ihre Brüste wanderte und schließlich ihren Bauch hinab, bis zu ihrem Schoß, der seine Berührung mit williger Bereitschaft entlohnte.

Hermine spürte seine Erektion hart an ihrem Bein ruhen, ehe er sich über sie brachte, um in ihre feuchte Enge einzudringen.

Ihr ganzer Körper drängte sich ihm entgegen, so dass er sich keuchend noch ein Stück tiefer in sie brachte.

Sie brauchte nun wirklich nicht einem Imperius zu unterliegen, um ihm jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen, den er ihr nennen würde.

Als er plötzlich von ihr abließ und sich neben ihr auf dem Bett ausstreckte, brauchte er nur eine knappe Anweisung von ihm, die sie sofort befolgte: "Komm auf mich!"

Hermine spannte ihren Oberkörper, so dass ihre Brüste sich ihm stolz entgegenreckten, als sie ihre Beine spreizte, um ihre Öffnung über seinen harten Schaft zu schieben.

Sie bewegte sich mit Hingabe und stieß ihn im eigenen Rhythmus tief in sich hinein.

Severus schloss genießerisch die Augen, während sie ihn auf diese Weise ritt.

Ihre Hände strichen über seinen Oberkörper, wobei ihre Nägel feine Linien hinterließen, die sofort wieder verblassten.

Ihre Bewegungen wurden wilder, immer härter nahm sie ihn in sich auf, während sie gleichzeitig spürte, dass ihre Feuchtigkeit noch zunahm.

Mit einem letzten wilden Aufbäumen, stieß Hermine ein wohliges Seufzen aus, und erschauerte unter den Wellen des Höhepunktes, während sie ihren Schoß fest auf ihn presste.

Ihr Atem ging schnell, als sie von ihm stieg, und ihre Stimme klang zittrig, aber zutiefst zufrieden.

"Diesen Start in den Tag könnte ich täglich brauchen."

Severus verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, während er sie scheinbar gelassen ansah. Nur sein vor Nässe glänzendes, pralles Glied war der eindeutige Beweis, dass seine Befriedigung noch ausstand.

"Und nachdem der Tag für dich so gut begonnen hat, was hast du da vor?", fragte er neugierig.

Hermine legte nachdenklich den Finger an die Lippen, dann antwortete sie gut gelaunt: "Ich werde den Tag damit fortführen, dass ich noch ein wenig schlafe - du hast mich schließlich geweckt."

Der letzte Satz hatte vorwurfsvoll geklungen, doch Hermine grinste, als sie sich neben ihn legte und ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zuwandte.

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, in denen sie sich nicht rührte, dann hörte sie Severus hinter sich brummen: "Gab es da nicht so einen Regelung, dass du dich meinem Willen zu unterwerfen hättest?"

"Eine blöde Regel - und dazu reichlich unverschämt!", gab sie lachend zurück.

Ein paar weitere Sekunden vergingen, in denen sie gespannt den Atem anhielt, ob ihn ihr Spiel wütend werden lassen würde. Severus spielte nicht gerne, das hatte er ihr mehr als einmal deutlich gemacht - und doch reizte es sie, zu sehen, wie er reagieren würde.

"Gut, dann schlaf", gab er knapp zurück, worauf Hermine sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen verspürte.

Doch ehe sie sich zu ihm umwenden konnte, hatte er sich bereits hinter sie gelegt, und sie spürte seine Erektion an ihren Pobacken.

"Lass dich nicht stören", raunte er ihr zu, während er ihr obenliegendes Bein rigoros ein ganzes Stück vorschob.

Sie drängte ihm unwillkürlich ihren Unterleib ein Stück entgegen, so dass er von hinten leichtes Spiel hatte, in sie einzudringen.

Das Gefühl war überraschend erregend und Hermine konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

"Du sollst schlafen", raunte er ihr zu, während er seinen Arm um sie legte, um ihre Klitoris zu massieren.

"Das ist nicht fair", keuchte sie ihm entgegen.

"_Du _wolltest doch unfair sein - aber vielleicht sollte ich jetzt aufhören?", fragte er ernst nach.

"Oh, nein - das solltest du auf keinen Fall", erwiderte sie so schnell, dass er sie dafür mit einer Reihe besonders harter Stöße belohnte.

Die Anspannung baute sich nun viel langsamer auf.

Ihre jetzt viel passivere Rolle ließ sie Severus noch intensiver genießen, wobei ihre Hände wie gefesselt vor ihrem Körper lagen.

Es tat so unendlich gut, sich von ihm beherrschen zu lassen - zuzulassen, dass er sie benutzte, um sich selbst tiefe Befriedigung zu verschaffen.

Als er sich in ihr ergoss, spürte sie die Energie, die pulsierend in ihrem Schoß den Anfang nahm, um sich scheinbar in ihrem ganzen Körper auszubreiten.

Er presste sie fest an sich, als wolle er sie nie wieder loslassen, und er schien die Verbindung zwischen ihnen so wenig trennen zu wollen wie sie, denn es dauerte lange, bis er sich schließlich aus ihr zurückzog und sie beide Hermines vorgetäuschten Wunsch nach Schlaf doch noch umsetzten.

Als sie erneut erwachten, war es bereits später Vormittag.

Severus sah Hermine fragend an: "Wonach steht dir jetzt der Sinn?"

Sie lachte über seine vorsichtige Frage und erwiderte erstaunt: "Ich dachte, ich wäre es, die _deinen_ Wünschen nachkommen muss?"

"Ich bin bereit, im Moment mal eine Ausnahme zu machen", gab er jovial zurück.

"Das ist zu freundlich", erwiderte Hermine spöttisch, "weißt du, dass ich immer noch wütend bin, wegen der Bedingung, die du gestellt hast?"

"Ja, das weiß ich", erwiderte er ernst.

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment ebenso ernst an, bevor sie erwiderte: "Das Ministerium hat das tatsächlich von mir verlangt, Severus. Sie haben mich dazu gezwungen! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so weit gehen würden. Sie bringen ihre Auroren mutwillig in Lebensgefahr und um das auszubügeln, lassen sie es zu, dass ein Opfer ihrem Peiniger ausgeliefert wird. Sie mussten davon ausgehen, dass du mich eventuell sogar tötest, nachdem du meiner überdrüssig bist - ob ihnen da ihr Imperius viel genutzt hätte? Zumindest haben sie mich ebenfalls in Lebensgefahr gebracht, denn ihnen hätte klar sein müssen, dass ein mächtiger Zauberer wie du, einen Imperius erkennt und mich davon abhalten wird, etwas auszuplaudern, was du lieber für dich behalten möchtest. Sie konnten nicht davon ausgehen, dass du dich damit begnügst, den Zauber vielleicht unwirksam zu machen, wenn du ihn erkennst. Ich hoffe du verstehst, dass ich dich als sexgieriges Monster hinstellen muss, dass gar nicht die Zeit und Lust hatte, mir auf meine neugierigen Fragen zu antworten - oder den Imperius zu bemerken, da du ohnehin keinen Wert darauf gelegt hast, ob ich dir freiwillig zu Diensten bin, oder nicht."

"Vergiss dann nicht, dass es für dich völlig in Ordnung sein muss, dass ich ein sexgieriges Monster war", gab er zu bedenken.

Hermine stöhnte entnervt auf und erwiderte leise: "Wir sollten es jetzt hinter uns bringen, Severus, ansonsten wird man es nicht für echt halten."

Er sah sie fragend an.

"Du musst mich schlagen", erwiderte sie bestimmt.

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich ärgerlich zusammen: "Das werde ich nicht tun."

"Doch, das wirst du! Du musst es tun, oder glaubst du wirklich, sie würden dir abnehmen, dass du dein Opfer - und sei es noch so willig gewesen - nicht dafür bestrafen wolltest, dass es so freimütig in der Presse ausgeplaudert hat, was für ein mieses Schwein du bist?"

Severus schüttelte entschieden den Kopf: "Sollen sie doch denken, was sie wollen."

Hermines Stimme klang eindringlich: "Das würde uns in Gefahr bringen. Severus, wenn sie jetzt schon bereit sind, mich zu opfern, was glaubst du, was dann mit mir passiert, wenn sie herausfinden, dass ich mit dir verbündet bin - das wir uns lieben... Und es hängt mehr davon ab, als was mit mir passiert. Ich brauche es dir eigentlich nicht zu erklären. Du weißt es selbst. Wenn ich hier rausspaziere, ohne jegliche Blessur, dann wird man sich fragen, was dahintersteckt, doch wenn ich verletzt bin, werden sie davon ausgehen, dass du bekommen hast, was du wolltest. Sie wollen einen zufriedenen Zaubertrankmeister, damit sie sich seiner Hilfe sicher sein können. Sie waren bereit mich zu opfern und nun werden sie unzufrieden sein, wenn ich nicht als ein Opfer diesen Raum verlasse."

Severus ließ sich kraftlos auf das Bett sinken und presste seine geballten Fäuste vor die Augen.

"Das ist meine Schuld! Ich bin es, der dich in diese Lage gebracht hat!"

Dann sah er sie an.

„Wir werden es mit Magie so aussehen lassen, als hätte ich es getan."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, ging vor ihm auf die Knie und umarmte ihn.

"Wenn sie es überprüfen, weil sie misstrauisch sind, dann muß dabei herauskommen, daß es echt ist, sonst fliegt der ganze Schwindel auf. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, daß sie es prüfen – aber wir dürfen kein Risiko eingehen. Es wird nichts sein, als ein weiterer Albtraum, denn wir wissen beide, dass es nicht wahr ist. Ich weiß, dass ich dir einmal geschrieben habe, dass ich dich verlassen würde, wenn du mich jemals schlägst - aber ich will nicht riskieren, dass sie mich daran hindern werden mit dir zusammen zu sein, wenn du es jetzt _nicht_ tust! Bitte Severus, tu es _jetzt_, damit wir es hinter uns haben und die Wunden nicht frisch aussehen, wenn sie mich holen kommen."

Wie in Trance erhob er sich und Hermine versuchte entspannt zu wirken während er aufstand, obwohl sie vor Angst schier verging.

Sie schloss die Augen, als sie seine Hand sah, die sich mit Wucht auf sie zubewegte.

Der Schlag traf ihre Schläfe und ihr Verstand brachte es trotz des dröhnenden Schmerzes fertig, zu analysieren, dass daraus ein blaues Auge resultieren würde.

Ein zweiter Schlag traf ihren Mundwinkel, und sorgte dafür, dass sie ein leises Wimmern von sich gab.

Sofort hielt er inne und wandte sich dann abrupt von ihr ab.

Hermine spürte, wie Übelkeit sie erfasste. Der metallische Geschmack trug sein übriges dazu bei, dass ihre Beine für einen Moment nachzugeben drohten.

Er sagte nichts, sondern stand einfach nur mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt da, umfaßte sich plötzlich mit den Armen so weit es ging und senkte den Kopf tief nach vorne. Verschloß sich für einen Moment komplett vor der Welt. Hermine sah, wie ihn ein Zittern durchlief, ein sanftes Vibrieren, das sie für einen kurzen Moment glauben ließ, er weine, aber dann drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um. In seinen Augen gab es von Tränen keine Spur und seine Haltung behauptete, es sei alles in Ordnung. Selbst ihr Anblick schien das nicht zu ändern. Aber Hermine hatte, obwohl sie sich nur so selten sahen, gelernt, in in den Tiefen seiner Augen zu lesen und dort stand, was er wirklich empfand. Abgrundtiefes Entsetzen über das, was gerade geschehen war.

Hermine schloss die Augen und versuchte ihre Tränen wegzublinzeln.

"Nur ein weiterer Albtraum, Severus, nichts weiter", sagte sie leise und wischte sich mit der Hand das Blut aus dem Mundwinkel.

Es dauerte lange, ehe er sich aus seiner Starre löste und sie drängte ihn nicht. Erst als sein Blick halbwegs Ruhe gefunden hatte und er ihr einigermaßen gefasst ins Gesicht sehen konnte, versuchte sie ein Lächeln, was sie sofort bedauerte, als sie spürte, wie ihre Lippe wieder zu bluten begann.

In seinem Gesicht zuckte es kurz, als sei es seine Lippe, die aufgeplatz war.

"Es ist gut, dass wir nicht noch eine gemeinsame Nacht verbringen werden", sagte er in einem beinahe beängstigend ruhigen Ton, "ich werde dafür vermutlich in den kommenden Nächten bezahlen, wie nie zuvor - und das ist auch richtig so... aber eines fehlt noch – sonst hat das hier keinen Sinn gemacht."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an und ahnte, was kommen würde, als er nach seinem Zauberstab griff und ihn auf sie richtete.

„IMPERIUS"

Sie fühlte, wie der Fluch über sie kam, und erkannte gleichzeitig, daß er nicht wirkte.

Severus schloß verkrampft die Augen.

„Verdammt..." murmelte er sich selbst zu und versuchte es noch einmal.

„IMPERIUS"

Das Ergebnis war das Selbe.

Die Unverzeihlichen mußten mit dem echten Willen ausgesprochen werden, dem Gegenüber damit zu schaden, ihn leiden zu lassen... und dieser Wille fehlte Severus völlig.

„Schließe die Augen und stelle dir vor, ich wäre jemand anderes".

Er folgte ihrem Rat.

Als er den Fluch jetzt aussprach, klang er so wütend, daß Hermine noch bevor sie es spüren konnte, wußte, daß es funktioniert hatte.

Der Fluch umfasste sie aufs Neue und wenn der Beamte sie überprüfte, würde er feststellen, daß sie nach wie vor unter dem Einfluß eines Unverzeihlichen stand – daß es nicht mehr seiner war, würde ihm verborgen bleiben...

„Mein einziger Befehl an dich, ist so zu handeln, wie du es für angemessen hältst, so zu handeln, wie dein freier Wille es dir vorgeben würde."

Hermine nickte, dann sah sie hinüber zum Labor.

"Lass uns nun nicht mehr davon reden, Severus. Es war notwendig, also haben wir es getan. Das Ministerium hatte weitaus Schlimmeres für mich eingeplant - wenn jemand die Schuld hat, dann diese verdammten scheinheiligen Drecksschweine. Und nun zeige mir bitte den Trank, damit wir beide auf andere Gedanken kommen."

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Bereich, der in ein Labor umgewandelt worden war.

Erst gegen späten Mittag nahmen sie die erste Mahlzeit zu sich, die Hermine mit Vorsicht zum Mund führte.

Als sie schließlich gegen Abend von einem Bediensteten des Ministeriums geholt wurde, zeigte dieser nicht die geringste Regung über ihr blaues Auge und die aufgeplatzte Lippe. Scheinbar hatte er mit nichts anderem gerechnet.

Severus Miene war undurchdringlich, als er dem Mann sagte: "Der Trank ist fertig. Und das Schlammblut kann gehen...mit ihr bin ich ebenfalls fertig."


	216. Chapter 216

**Kapitel 216**

* * *

18. Dezember, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Geliebte Hermine,

ich mußte noch einen Tag ins Land ziehen lassen, bevor ich dir wieder schreiben konnte. Und da ich auch von dir bislang keine Post erhalten habe, scheint es dir ähnlich zu ergehen.

Ich hoffe, daß es das ist und nicht etwas anderes der Grund dafür ist.

Man hatte mich abends wieder zurück auf die Insel gebracht, nicht allerdings ohne noch mehrere Versuche zu starten, doch noch Einlass in meine Gedanken zu erhalten. Ich muß zu meiner Schande gestehen, daß ich ohne den Zauberstab nur bedingt in der Lage gewesen bin, sie aus meinem Verstand herauszuhalten, aber ich denke, daß es mir gelungen ist, sie nur Dinge sehen zu lassen, die sie sehen durften.

Interessanterweise stellte sich dabei heraus, daß der Todesser, dessen Kopf man mir geschickt hatte, ein „guter Freund" und Arbeitskollege des Auroren war, der in meine Gedanken eingedrungen ist. Diese Tatsache – natürlich habe ich ihn durch die Erinnerungen wissen lassen, daß er ein Todesser war – hat ihn dermaßen schockiert, daß damit die Befragung beendet war.

Hermine... was ich getan habe, war ein Fehler. Ein großer Fehler... Dich zu schlagen war etwas, daß ich um jeden Preis hätte verhindern müssen. Es wäre schon schlimm gewesen, wenn es in irgendeiner Situation geschehen wäre, die Affekt beinhaltet hätte, wenn ich keine Kontrolle gehabt hätte – aber ich war Herr meiner Sinne und hatte die Kontrolle. Und habe es trotzdem getan.

Daß eine gewisse Logik in dem zu finden war, was du sagtest, die so einleuchtend war, daß es selbst mir wie die einzige Möglichkeit erschien, reicht nicht als Grund. Es reicht absolut nicht. Zu tun, was ich getan habe, war ein Schritt, der mich meilenweit zu dem Mann zurückgebracht hat, der ich nicht mehr sein wollte. Und doch stelle ich nun wieder einmal fest, daß ich wohl nie anders sein werde. Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach endlich begreifen und mir nicht weiter einreden, da gäbe es irgendwo den, den ich manchmal zu sehen, zu fühlen glaube. Ich bin wohl einfach wie ich bin. Aber ich habe diese Tatsache nie als Rechtfertigung missbraucht.

Eine gewisse Form von Strafe habe ich, wie ich vermutet hatte, bereits erhalten. Ich habe letztendlich Mr. Georges, meinen Major Domus mitbüßen lassen, weil ich ihn mitten in der Nacht herausgeleutet habe, damit er den Rest der Nacht mit mir Schach spielt, damit ich nicht schlafen muß. Vielleicht ist dir dies eine gewisse Genugtuung dafür, daß ich dich in diese Situation gebracht habe. Ich habe Georges heute den Tag frei gegeben, damit er seinen Schlaf nachholen kann. Noch halte ich mich mit Kaffee und starkem Tee wach – aber ich werde irgendwann nicht darum herumkommen, wieder schlafen zu gehen. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, einen Trank zu nehmen, der meinen Schlaf traumlos macht. Aber dann ist da diese Stimme, die mir zu Recht sagt, daß es einen Grund hat, daß ich dieseTräume träume und daß es nicht rechtens wäre, mich mit irgendwelche Mitteln aus der Affaire zu ziehen. Aber gleichzeitig bin ich dann doch feige genug, um, wie ein dummes Kind, zu versuchen, einfach nicht zu schlafen und so zu tun, als könne das den Rest meines Lebens funktionieren.

Mir war immer klar, daß ich in Situationen geraten würde, in denen ich mich gezwungen fühlen würde, Dinge über deinen Kopf hinweg zu entscheiden. Aber für diesen Akt größter Dummheit gab es keinen edleren Anlaß als meine Sehnsucht nach dir. Es gab keine Notwendigkeit dir aufzubürden, was ich dir aufgebürdet habe.

Ich bitte dich um Verzeihung, daß ich es trotzdem getan habe.

Ich bin deiner Bitte gefolgt und habe weder Thomas noch seinem intriganten Liebchen geschrieben, obwohl es mir falsch erscheint, dich alleine agieren zu lassen. Aber du hast mich darum gebeten und du wirst wissen, was du tust. Ich bete nur, daß es kein weiterer Fehler von mir war und du dadurch erneut in Schwierigkeiten geraten bist.

Ich hoffe auch, daß man dich im Ministerium nicht mehr gar so heftig traktiert hat. Wie sind sie mit dir umgegangen? Wie haben sie auf die Verletzungen reagiert? Und die wichtigste von allen Fragen: Wie hat Harry darauf reagiert? Ich habe ihn nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, nachdem sie dich abgeholt hatten.

Hermine, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es noch einmal ertrage, dich gehen zu sehen. Nur zuzusehen, wie du dich Schritt für Schritt von mir entfernst und ich nichts tun kann, als zuzusehen.

Du hast mich einmal gefragt, was das Schönste gewesen sei, das ich in meinem Leben erlebt hätte und ich habe dir von dem ersten Morgen in Hogwarts erzählt.

Heute würde die Antwort anders lauten.

Das Schönste, das ich in meinem ganzen Leben sehen und erleben durfte, war, dich in meinem Bett aufwachen zu sehen, nachdem wir eine ganze Nacht miteinander verbracht haben. Aber es ist gleichzeitig auch das Schlimmste gewesen, denn nun gibt es eine Angst in mir, die alle anderen Ängste und Sorgen überlagert. Die Angst davor, daß ich das nie wieder erleben darf.

Ich bin es so leid, hier zu sein. Es macht so müde. Diese egoistischen, kindischen Ängste pressen mich regelrecht zusammen. Manchmal wünschte ich, es hätte dich nie in meinem Leben gegeben, weil du immer in mir, in meinen Gedanken, in meinen Sinnen, in meiner Seele bist und ich dich nicht abstreifen kann, wie ich sonst jede Beziehung zu anderen Menschen einfach abstreifen konnte, wie eine Jacke, die mir unbequem geworden war. So wie es vor vielen Jahren der Klang deiner Stimme in meinem Kopf war, der mich bei Sinnen gehalten hat, so ist es jetzt eben jener Klang der mich in den Wahnsinn treibt. Ich höre dich zarte Worte flüstern, mir liebevolle Dinge sagen und nun legt sich gleichzeitig der Klang deiner Stimme darüber, wie er war, als ich die Hand gegen dich erhoben habe. Ich kenne den Klang deiner Stimme in höchster Ekstase und ich kenne ihn wenn er von Schmerz, Angst und Qualen kündet. Wie soll ich das miteinander vermischen? Als ich das erste Mal gesehen habe, wie du mit Tränen im Gesicht hoch erhobenen Hauptes vor mir gestanden hast, nachdem du als junge Schülerin dem Troll gegenübergestanden hattest, habe ich bereits gesehen, daß du unglaublich stark bist. Aber du bist auch die Frau, die so sehr darunter gelitten hat, wie man sie in der magischen Welt behandelt hat, daß sie, gegen jede eigene moralische Regel und ohne Liebe zu empfinden, versucht hat, einen reinblütigen Zauberer zu heiraten. Ich habe dich vor vielen Briefen schon – und ich glaube nicht nur einmal – bereits gefragt, wieviel du ertragen kannst, Hermine. Du scheinst deine Grenzen diesbezüglich immer weiter zu stecken. Aber ich bin der Grund dafür, daß du es tun mußt. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlt, der Ausgangspunkt von allem zu sein, was dir in den letzten Monaten widerfahren ist?

Und nun müßte ich – wieder einmal – sagen, daß es besser für uns wäre, uns nicht mehr zu sehen. Ich müßte intelligente Zeilen verfassen, die logisch und korrekt erläutern, warum ich den Kontakt zu dir abbreche.

Aber weißt du was?

Ich kann es nicht...

Allein der Gedanke daran, dich nicht mehr zu sehen, läßt mich erzittern. Die Vorstellung davon, nie wieder in deine braunen, warmen Augen sehen zu können, nie wieder deine schmalen Hände auf meiner Haut zu spüren, nie wieder deine Lippen zu schmecken schockiert mich so sehr, daß ich nach Luft ringe, wenn ich nur darüber nachdenke.

Ich liebe dich so sehr, Hermine, mit Haut und Haaren, daß ich bereit bin, dich in diesem Irrsinn festzuhalten, nur damit ich dich nicht verliere.

Aber sollte meine Liebe nicht bereit sein, dich gehen zu lassen? Ist Liebe nicht eigentlich so groß? Aber vielleicht ist meine Liebe einfach nicht so großartig, wie die in den Büchern und Liedern. Vielleicht bin ich nur zu einem Schatten dieses vielbesungenen Mythos fähig. Vielleicht muß man ein großartiger Mensch sein, um großartige Liebe zu empfinden?

Verzeih, wenn ich in diesem Brief nur auf Nichtigkeiten eingehe und die eigentlich wichtigen Dinge außen vor lasse, aber ich möchte mit diesen Zeilen eigentlich nur eins: ich möchte dich darum bitten, daß du nicht aufhörst, mich zu lieben, weil ich Angst habe, daß ich im selben Moment aufhören werde, zu existieren.

Bitte liebe mich.

Dein Severus


	217. Chapter 217

**Kapitel 217**

* * *

19. Dezember, London 

Mein über alles geliebter Severus,

nichts, absolut nichts quält mich so sehr, wie das Wissen, dass du dich selbst quälst.

Es gibt keinen Grund für dich, dir Vorwürfe zu machen.

Wie ich dir im Ministerium schon sagte, war es eine Notwendigkeit, dass du mich schlägst.

Glaube mir, dass der Schmerz wohl nicht weiter gedrungen ist, als bis zu den verletzten Stellen. Er hat nicht meine Seele erreicht, denn dann würde ich ihn vermutlich jetzt noch dort spüren.

Zudem muss ich dir sagen, dass ich mich an die Schläge selbst nicht mehr erinnern kann.

Ich weiß jetzt nur noch davon, weil ich mich daran erinnere, dass ich dich darum bat, und es keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Dass es geschehen ist, ist mir also bewusst, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass es dennoch keinen Grund für dich gibt, dich schlecht zu fühlen.

Wir haben bereits viel über das Thema Schmerzen gesprochen - mehr, als es ein liebendes Paar wohl normalerweise tun würde; aber es bestand immer eine Notwendigkeit, uns damit zu befassen, und wir haben uns nie davor gescheut.

Und so war es auch diesmal...es war notwendig, dass du mir weh getan hast und es gab keinen anderen Weg!

Bitte denke nicht mehr darüber nach und glaube deshalb nicht, dass du nichts anderes könntest. Wie oft hast du mir in letzter Zeit bewiesen, dass du anders reagieren kannst...wie oft durfte ich die Zärtlichkeit spüren, die du so fürchtest.

Jeder deiner Briefe ist pure Zärtlichkeit für mich.

Und doch weiß ich auch von den Grausamkeiten, die du begangen hast.

Ich bin unendlich froh, dass du mir auch davon erzählt hast, denn das einzige, was ich nicht ertragen könnte, wäre, wenn du mich belügen würdest.

Du weißt, wie schwer es mir fiel, zu akzeptieren, wie deine Verbindung zu Lucius aussieht. Und doch habe ich begriffen, dass diese Art eurer Beziehung notwendig ist.

Severus, ich habe nie von dir verlangt, anders zu sein, als du bist.

Ich weiß wer du bist - ich weiß um die Dinge, die dich quälen und die du dir selbst nicht verzeihen kannst - aber ICH verzeihe dir. Und das ist nicht halb so großmütig, wie es sich anhört, denn ich bin genauso darauf angewiesen, dass DU mir meine Fehler verzeihst.

Du hast mich nie zu irgendetwas gezwungen. Alles was ich tat, war mein freier Wille.

Ich selbst habe das Mal von dir erbeten und jetzt meine Bitte, dein Legat zu sein, erneuert.

Ich war es, die ein Abbild deiner, dank Vielsafttrank in ihr Bett holte, und dabei gleichzeitig einen anderen Menschen zwang, ihrem Willen folgen zu müssen. Ich habe damit große Schuld auf mich geladen, die ich mir selbst nur schwer verzeihen kann.

Auch wenn ich schon seit langer Zeit weiß, dass Thomas es mir nicht wirklich übel genommen hat.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir schon einmal davon erzählte...nein, ich denke, ich habe es bislang nicht getan...

Thomas gestand mir vor mehreren Wochen, dass er es höchst erregend fand, dass ich mich seiner bediente, um meinen Plan auszuführen. Das hatte weniger mit deinem Körper zu tun, als mit der Tatsache, dass ich ziemlich in Fahrt gekommen war. Für Thomas hatte es seitdem wohl immer einen besonderen Reiz, sich vorzustellen, wie ich mich unter deinen Händen winde. Dass ihn unsere Begegnung zu dritt in der Sphäre immer noch sehr beschäftigt, sagte ich dir ja bereits.

Es ist eigentlich lächerlich, dass ich mir Sorgen um ihn mache, weil er plötzlich monogam geworden ist.

Er rührt keines von Emanuelles Mädchen mehr an.

Ich will ihm wirklich nichts Böses unterstellen, aber ich weiß, dass du ihn gut genug kennst, und mir sicher zustimmen wirst, dass er nie eine günstige Gelegenheit ausließ, wenn sie sich ihm bot, und sein jetziges Verhalten daher eigenartig ist.

Kann so ein Mann plötzlich zahm werden? Ja, natürlich kann er...eine Zeit lang zumindest. Aber das ist nicht das einzige, das mich irritiert.

Du hast Sorge geäußert, was mein Einwirken auf Belinda und Thomas angeht...ich möchte doch nur mit ihnen reden.

Zumindest hoffe ich, auf diese Art einige Dinge klären zu können.

Zum Beispiel geht es da um Substanzen, die Belinda sich über Thomas hat besorgen lassen.

Du weißt ja, dass in der Nokturngasse eine Menge neuer Halluzinogene den Markt überschwemmt haben. Du selbst hast mich einmal darauf hingewiesen, im Falle zu großer Neugier lieber auf die Drogen zurückzugreifen, die bereits seit längerer Zeit im Umlauf sind. Doch was Thomas für Belinda besorgen sollte, waren stets die neuesten Substanzen, die zur Verfügung standen.

Versteh mich nicht falsch, wenn die beiden glücklich im Drogenrausch dahinschwelgen und die Finger nicht voneinander lassen können, so ist das gewiss nicht meine Sache...aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass da noch mehr ist.

Jedenfalls werde ich gleich aufbrechen und meiner lieben Freundin Emanuelle einen Besuch abstatten.

Und wenn es der 'Zufall' so will, dann werde ich wohl auch auf das unzertrennliche Paar stoßen...wir werden sehen.

Du fragtest mich übrigens danach, ob das Feuer mich ganz freiwillig in die Sphäre holte, als ich die Informationen über das Geister-Efeu brauchte...nein, das tat es nicht. Und vielleicht komme ich gerade jetzt auf deine Frage zurück, weil auch in diesem Falle mein Gefühl mich warnen möchte.

Du vermutest, dass das Feuer jetzt vorsichtig ist und sich von mir nicht mehr beeinflussen lassen wird.

Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich so ist - mir scheint es fast so, als hätte das Feuer selbst Sorge, dass so etwas wieder passieren könnte.

Zumindest konnte ich es dazu bringen, mich in die Sphäre zu lassen, und es war darüber erbost.

Nicht, dass ich es anders erwartet hätte, und du kannst mir durchaus glauben, dass ich mich glücklich schätzen kann, dass es mich nicht abwies, doch Tatsache ist, dass ich es abermals überreden konnte etwas zu tun, das es normalerweise nicht gebilligt hätte.

Diesmal hatte ich ein wichtiges Anliegen und vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum ich mich heiler Haut davon kam, aber es gab durchaus einen Moment, in dem ich mir nicht sicher war, ob das Feuer mich nicht genau auf die Art bestrafen würde, mit der ich mich das letzte mal selbst gestraft hatte.

Ein Gefühl, das mich nicht gerade beruhigt, wenn ich an unser nächstes Treffen dort denke.

Ich selbst habe meine Befähigung als Meisterschülerin schon mehr als einmal in Frage gestellt. Es würde mich wirklich nicht wundern, wenn das Feuer mir eines Tages bestätigt, dass ich dazu nicht die rechte Person bin. Wenn ich durch irgendetwas bewirke, dass die Sphäre kein sicherer Ort mehr ist, an dem keine Verletzungen stattfinden können, dann bin ich - trotz vielleicht vorhandener Fähigkeiten - wohl nicht länger ein gern gesehener Gast dort.

Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich bereits wieder mit all diesen Gedanken bedränge, und ich bitte dich noch einmal, dir keine Sorgen zu machen.

Es sind nur Gedanken, die ich mit dir teilen möchte, doch nichts davon ist dringlich oder so eilig, dass du nicht erst wieder Ruhe und Kraft schöpfen solltest, nachdem du auf die Insel zurückgekehrt bist. Zudem wirst du dort eine Menge zu regeln haben.

Es ist schon erstaunlich und fast makaber, dass es mich beruhigt, dass du wieder auf Malfoy Island bist. Dass ich lieber mit dir irgendwohin geflüchtet wäre, um dich ganz für mich allein zu haben, brauche ich nicht extra zu betonen; aber ich hatte wirklich Sorge, dass das Ministerium dich nach getaner Arbeit nicht sonderlich gut behandeln würde; insofern bin ich froh, dich wieder wohlbehalten auf der Insel zu wissen.

Harry hat übrigens ein schauspielerisches Talent bewiesen, das ich ihm bislang nicht zugetraut hätte. In Gegenwart des Wärters, der mich an ihn übergab, sagte er schulterzuckend, dass es mir sicher eine Ehre gewesen sei, zum Wohl der Allgemeinheit diese Aufgabe übernommen zu haben. Dann kündigte er mir an, mich jetzt an einen Ort zu bringen, an dem man mich meiner unangenehmen Erinnerungen entledigen würde - doch zuvor würde man mir noch einige Fragen stellen.

Nachdem er mich tatsächlich in ein Verhörzimmer gebracht hatte, in dem ein Denkarium bereit stand, wurde ich einer Befragung unterzogen, die von Harry geleitet wurde. Dein Imperius ließ mir genug Spielraum, die Herren davon zu überzeugen, dass du neben deiner intensiven Arbeit an dem Trank, voll auf deine Kosten gekommen bist, was den Umgang mit mir anging. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, dass auch nur einem von ihnen etwas leid tat, doch sie brauchten sich ja auch nicht zu verstellen, da ich völlig mit allem einverstanden war, was mir angeblich angetan wurde. Harry allerdings hatte während meiner Ausführungen eine pulsierende Ader auf der Stirn, die ich zum ersten mal sah.

Man überließ es ihm, mich von dem Imperius zu befreien und er hatte ebenso den Auftrag, meine Gedanken in das Denkarium abzulegen, so dass alle Beweismittel gegen das Ministerium in deren Hände gelangten.

Als die anderen gegangen waren, sah Harry mich einen Moment kopfschüttelnd an, dann umarmte er mich und murmelte: "Ihr zwei macht wohl wirklich keine halben Sachen."

Er hat es verstanden, ohne dass ich ihm irgendetwas hätte erklären müssen, denn er hatte die Reaktion...oder besser Nichtreaktion der anderen Ministeriumsangestellten ja miterlebt.

Schließlich heilte er meine Wunden mit seinem Zauberstab und überließ es mir selbst, einen Teil meiner Erinnerungen abzulegen. Er sagte mir hinterher, dass ich eine kluge Auswahl getroffen hätte, da diese Sequenzen, durchaus meine Aussage unterstützen würden. Die Szene, in der du mich geschlagen hast, habe ich wohl ebenfalls hineingegeben und Harry sagte mir, dass ich sie sicherlich nicht vermissen würde.

Dass ich es dennoch tue, ist vielleicht eigenartig, aber ich dränge gewiss nicht auf eine Wiederholung.

Severus, ich liebe dich - ob du es verlangst, oder nicht - ob du darum bittest, oder nicht...selbst wenn du es mir verbieten würdest.

Aber du verbietest es mir nicht - du nimmst meine Liebe an...mehr brauchte ich nie, um glücklich zu sein.

Deine Hermine


	218. Chapter 218

**Kapitel 218**

* * *

20. Dezember, London

Meine geliebte Hermine,

noch vier Tage und die christliche Welt feiert die Geburt des Sohnes ihres Gottes. Einige wenige von ihnen befinden sich auf Malfoy Island und einige sehr wenige von diesen leben in meinem Haus. Die anderen haben sich anstecken lassen von ihrer festlichen Stimmung und ich wurde, wie auch in den letzten Jahren, überredet, in der Halle im Ergeschoss einen Tannenbaum aufzustellen, den sie mit allerlei Tand und Flitter geschmückt haben. Man könnte meinen, Albus befände sich in den Reihen meines Personals. Es befinden sich sogar jede Menge Süßigkeiten an diesem Weihnachtsbaum. Allerdings ist mir heute morgen aufgefallen, daß bis auf auf Kinderhändehöhe heute morgen einige Stellen um einige Süßigkeiten ärmer geworden waren... Da nur noch zwei Kinder in entsprechendem Alter im Haus sind, wären die Schuldigen leicht gefunden, wenn jemand nach ihnen suchen würde. Aber Mrs. Rothenburg, die Haushälterin, hat mich auf ihre unnachahmliche Art wissen lassen, daß es Konsequenzen für mich hätte, wenn ich versuchen würde, etwas gegen das Verschwinden der Süßigkeiten zu unternehmen. So zurückhaltend wie sie üblicherweise ist, so resolut kann sie werden, wenn sie der Meinung ist, daß ich mich in ihren Wirkungskreis einmische. Hadass war die einzige, die ihr ungestraft in ihre Arbeit hineinreden durfte.

Ich kann wohl davon ausgehen, daß wenigstens Harry und du Weihnachten feiern werdet? Ich habe heute von ihm erfahren, daß es den erkrankten Auroren Tag für Tag besser geht. Drei weitere sind allerdings verstorben. Für sie kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, war aber bislang keiner von Harrys engeren Freunden darunter. Leider gibt es weitere Fälle von Zauberern und Hexen, die sich angesteckt haben. Inzwischen sind auch Familienangehörige der Auroren darunter. Das Ministerium hat sich dramatisch in der Anzahl der Betroffenen verschätzt. Die Menge des Trankes, die ich angefertigt habe reicht nicht aus. Daher bin ich seit etwa zwei Stunden wieder im Ministerium... Harry hat die Order des Ministeriums als Bitte an mich herangetragen und ich bin ihr gefolgt. Malfoy war alles andere als begeistert davon, aber es ging nicht anders. Sie haben Harry vorgeschickt, weil sie offenbar den Eindruck haben, daß er mit mir am besten klar kommt. Aus dem selben Grund hat er mich heute am Hafen in Empfang genommen und ins Ministerium gebracht. Wir hatten die Gelegenheit, ein paar Worte miteinander wechseln zu können und ohne, daß ich es gemerkt hatte, war ich wohl seinem Blick ständig ausgewichen. Den Grund dafür kannst du dir denken.

Ich war mehr als erstaunt, als er mir plötzlich seine Hand auf die Schulter legte, mich sehr direkt und sehr ernst ansah und mir sagte, daß nicht ich dich verletzt hätte, sondern das es die Umstände gewesen seinen – oder das Ministerium, je nachdem wie man es sehen wolle. Diese Worte – von ihm... ich bin immer noch erstaunt.

Ich habe mit ihm nicht darüber diskutiert, sondern ihm nur gesagt, daß er zwar Recht habe, daß es aber nichts daran ändere, daß es meine Hand gewesen sei und daß du überhaupt nur auf meine Veranlassung zu mir gebracht worden wärst.

Du wirst es nicht für möglich halten, was er mir dann sagte. Er erklärte mir mit einem Achselzucken, daß er durchaus wisse, daß er es gewesen sei, der mir diesen – wie er es sage – Floh ins Ohr gesetzt habe.

Wer ist dieser Mann, der da neben mir ging und was hat er mit Harry Potter gemacht?

Ich fand es sehr... nett... von ihm, daß er versuchte, mir mein schlechtes Gewissen auszureden.

Du hast die Erinnerung nicht mehr? Das ist gut, denn ich habe dein Gesicht gesehen – es kann nicht sein, daß dieser Schmerz nicht tiefer gegangen ist, als nur bis zur verwundeten Oberfläche deines Körpers. Sollte es, was ich für unmöglich halte, dennoch wirklich so sein, kann ich dir versichern, daß er mir selbst durch Mark und Bein gegangen und bis in mein Innerstes vorgedrungen ist.

Ich will NIE wieder eine Situation, in der es eine „Notwendigkeit" ist, dich zu schlagen!

Du hast in der Tat nie von mir verlangt, anders zu sein, als ich bin – aber du wirst mir nie verzeihen, daß ich Hadass schlug und es gibt viele andere Dinge, die du mir nie vergeben wirst. Es mag ja sein, daß du mich so akzeptierst, wie ich bin, doch, weißt du – ich akzeptiere durchaus, das Löwen Menschen fressen, wenn sie hungrig sind – und es wäre ja geradezu dumm, ihnen das übel zu nehmen – ich würde mich nur aus genau diesem Grund niemals in ihrer Nähe aufhalten wollen. Wann ist dieser Punkt für dich in bezug auf mich erreicht?

Thomas nimmt dir deine Eskapade mit dem Vielsafttrank also nicht einmal übel? Nein, davon hattest du mir bisher nicht erzählt. Und es ist übrigens keineswegs dumm, daß du dir Gedanken um ihn machst angesichts seiner aktuellen Veränderung. Thomas ist nicht monogam. Er war es nie und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß er es je werden wird. Es wäre sicherlich von Vorteil, wenn du herausbekommen könntest, was für Drogen es sind, die die zwei sich zu Gemüte führen. Weiß Emanuelle genaueres? Du warst doch inzwischen bei ihr. Solltest du etwas von den Halluzinogenen bekommen können, schicke mir eine Probe davon. Ich wirde analysieren, was es ist. Vielleicht hilft uns das weiter? Du solltest mir unbedingt auch mitteilen, ob du irgendwelche Informationen über die Droge hast. Ganz gleich ob sie falsch oder korrekt sind. Es hilft manchmal schon, zu wissen, was der Benutzer des Stoffes davon erwartet.

Und wo ich schon über unbekannte Dinge schreibe, möchte ich auch noch einmal auf die Sphäre zu sprechen kommen. Du hast mir wieder nicht geschrieben, wie genau du in die Sphäre gelangt bist. Allerdings habe ich dann inzwischen begriffen, daß du es mit Vorsatz verschweigst und so will ich Ruhe geben und nicht weiter nachfragen. Ich selbst habe das Feuer ein einziges Mal dazu gebracht meinem Willen zu folgen und nicht andersherum. Es hat mich damals angefaucht, ich sei der erste überhaupt, der es geschafft habe und es würde bei diesem einen Mal bleiben. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, daß es tatsächlich nicht mehr möglich sein würde. Ich wurde – da ich ohne die Anweisung meines Meisters gehandelt hatte, weil ich zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits selber Meister war, vom Feuer... nennen wir es einmal: Zur Rechenschaft gezogen... und ich habe es danach nie wieder versucht.

Der entscheidende Punkt bei meinem Übergriff schien gewesen zu sein, daß ich keinen Befehl von meinem Meister hatte. Daher hoffe ich, daß die Sphäre spüren konnte, daß ich von ihr ausgeschlossen war und daß du tatsächlich auf meine Order hin gehandelt hast. Ich danke dir sehr, daß du es versucht hast und ich bin mehr beeindruckt als ich dich bislang habe wissen lassen, daß du es geschafft hast. Das erste Mal ist unbewußt geschehen – aber diesmal hast du es bewußt getan... Du bist wirklich außergewöhnlich. Ich werde der Sphäre Rechenschaft ablegen über das, was geschehen ist und dann sollte die Angelegenheit erledigt sein! Eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit und auch dies aus eigener Erfahrung. Das Feuer ist nicht nachtragend. Also mache dir diesbezüglich nicht länger Sorgen.

Ich weiß nicht, wann sie mich hier wieder weglassen. Aber du hast gesehen, wie ich untergebracht bin und weißt daher, daß es mir gut geht. Harry wird uns die Eule ersetzen und von daher ist eigentlich alles so, als wäre ich auf Snape Manor. Allerdings muß ich gestehen, daß ich mich inzwischen so sehr an das Anwesen gewöhnt habe, daß ich es als unangenehm empfinde, nicht dort zu sein. Wer hätte gedacht, daß ich einmal Heimweh nach Malfoy Island haben könnte? Aber mir fehlen nicht nur das Haus und die Menschen um mich herum. Mir fehlen sogar die an vielen Abenden stattfindenden Gespräche mit Malfoy. Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir Recht ist, aber als wir heute morgen miteinander auf dem Balkon gefrühstückt haben haben (ich konnte Georges nicht noch einmal um seinen Schlaf berauben, also habe ich es letzte Nacht einem Trank und der Gesellschaft von Lucius überlassen, mich wach zu halten), hat er mich gebeten, dir Grüße auszurichen, wenn ich dir das nächste Mal schreibe.

Der Kessel mit dem Trank ist aufgesetzt. Nach deiner Rezeptur konnte ich bereits neues Geister-Efeu herstellen und die Trägerflüssigkeit dürfte morgen am späten Vormittag bereit sein, damit ich mit dem eigentlichen Trank beginnen kann. Es bleibt zu wünschen, daß ich damit die Verbreitung eindämmen kann. Das Ministerium hat es nicht einmal für notwendig erachtet, die Familien der Auroren unter Quarantäe zu stellen. Das hat Harry jetzt in Angriff genommen.

Ich hoffe, daß er heute noch einmal vorbeikommt, damit ich ihm diesen Brief mitgeben kann. Und ich hoffe vor allem, daß ich dann noch nicht schlafe. Aber heute Nacht komme ich nicht länger darum herum, zu schlafen. Auf Snape Manor hatte Malfoy mir gerade zugesagt, die Nacht über zu bleiben und Acht zu geben (ihm sind derlei Träume selbst nicht fremd und von daher weiß er um ihre Intensität und wie erleichternd es sein kann, im Zweifelsfall geweckt zu werden.), als Harrys Anfrage kam... Nun ja – irgendwie werde ich diese Nacht schon herumbekommen.

Auf die eine oder andere Art werde ich von dir träumen. Soviel steht fest.

Ich wünsche mir, daß es auf die gute Art ist.

In Liebe

Dein Severus.


	219. Chapter 219

**Kapitel 219**

* * *

_(Thomas' Handschrift)_

* * *

20. Dezember, London

Severus,

ich habe sehr schlechte Neuigkeiten für dich.

Hermine ist schwer verletzt worden.

Das Schlimmste ist, dass es durch meine Schuld passiert ist.

Ich bin ein Idiot, Severus, ein Riesenidiot!

Hermine wird dir von Belinda erzählt haben.

Wir haben sie im Schleier aufgenommen, nachdem sie das Agrippa-Symbol erhalten hatte.

Ein scheues Mädchen - völlig verwirrt.

Ich habe gedacht, ich kümmere mich ein wenig um sie, damit sie sich nicht so alleine fühlt.

Ihre Schwester war vorher die einzige Person, zu der sie Kontakt hatte und nachdem klar war, dass Annie sie hatte töten wollen, schickte Hermine die Schwester weg, mit einem Auftrag, der sie vorerst beschäftigen sollte.

Belinda war zu Anfang sehr schüchtern und ging mir ständig aus dem Weg.

Ich habe versucht mit ihr zu reden, aber ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sie fast Angst vor mir hatte.

Deshalb war ich reichlich überrascht, als sie eines Morgens an meine Tür klopfte und mich - nur im Nachthemd bekleidet - um ein Gespräch bat.

Ich habe sie in mein Zimmer gebeten und ich schwöre dir, dass sie es war, die regelrecht über mich herfiel.

Sie zog ihr Nachthemd soweit hoch, dass ich ihre rasierte Scham sehen konnte und fragte mich, ob ich sie gerne ficken wolle.

Severus, ich denke der Anblick hätte so ziemlich jeden Mann dazu gebracht es ihr auf der Stelle zu besorgen.

Da kam dieses scheue Mädchen und präsentierte mir ihre nackte Muschi und ich hatte keine Lust, dem zu widerstehen - ich bin nicht gerade ein Heiliger, aber das weißt du ohnehin verdammt gut.

Von da an ging es ständig so. Ich habe nicht viel darüber nachgedacht. Wir hatten unseren Spaß und vielleicht ging es etwas zu weit, denn wir haben das ein oder andere ausprobiert, das vielleicht nicht wirklich gut war.

Ich habe irgendwie geglaubt, das könnte es für mich sein. Eine Frau, die ständig Lust auf Sex hat - ich kann es nicht ändern, Severus, ich brauche das. Zudem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich ihr etwas bedeute.

Sie hat mit mir über alles Mögliche gesprochen.

Über meine Geschäfte, über meine Verbindung zu dir...und über meinen Kontakt zu Hermine.

Ich war glücklich, dass ich endlich so eine Frau gefunden hatte, verstehst du das?

Nein, du wirst es vermutlich nicht verstehen, wenn ich dir schreibe, was weiter passiert ist.

Belinda war heiß!

Sie hat es geschafft, mich immer wieder zu überraschen.

Ich wollte nur noch sie - und ich war sehr erleichtert darüber.

Nicht, dass ich ein Problem damit hätte, Giselle oder eines der anderen Mädchen zu besuchen...das war es nicht.

Ich hatte ein ganz anderes Problem all die letzten Monate über, das du vielleicht schon ahnst.

Ich wollte Hermine!

Ich wollte sie so sehr, dass ich sie mir mit Gewalt nahm...es ist ein Wunder, dass sie mir das verziehen hat.

Danach ging es mir wirklich dreckig...das soll keine Entschuldigung sein - sondern vielmehr die beschämende Erklärung dafür, warum ich mich seitdem zurückhielt es noch einmal auf dieser Art zu tun.

Severus, es steht dir frei, die Macht des Males auszuprobieren. Töte mich, wenn du Lust dazu verspürst - denn Tatsache ist, dass ich deine Freundin begehre.

Aber als ich mit Belinda zusammen war, war Hermine erstmals wieder aus meinem Kopf.

Wir haben mit dem ein oder anderen Mittel experimentiert.

Belinda hat gerne ihre eigenen Kompositionen aus Rauschmitteln erstellt - sie war wirklich gut darin.

Mach mir keine Vorwürfe dafür, Severus - verurteile mich, weil ich Hermine begehrt habe, aber verurteile mich bitte nicht dafür, dass ich einen Weg fand, sie aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen!

Gestern stand Hermine plötzlich vor meiner Tür und wollte mit mir reden.

Belinda lag in meinem Bett und trug nichts, als eines meiner Hemden, das sie mir einmal mit einem Lachen geklaut hatte.

Ich fand es heiß, wenn ihre Brüste unter diesem viel zu großen Hemd hervorblitzten.

Das war so etwas, wie ihr Markenzeichen - eine Eigenart, die mich immer fasziniert hat...diese Brüste, die ich nur immer halb durch Stoff bedeckt zu Gesicht bekam, obwohl der Rest von ihr mir frei zur Verfügung stand.

Du fragst dich jetzt sicher, warum ich dir das schreibe, und vermutlich spielst du längst mit dem Gedanken, mir deine Ungeduld mittels des Males deutlich zu machen...aber warte noch...ich werde dir erklären, warum ich dir das erzählen musste.

Hermine kam also in mein Zimmer und schien nicht erstaunt, Belinda ebenfalls bei mir anzutreffen.

Sie ignorierte Belindas aufreizende Bemerkung, dass ich sicherlich keine Zeit für ein Gespräch hätte, da ich gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen sei, mit ihr zu vögeln.

Hermine blieb völlig cool und meinte, dass mir eine Pause nicht schlecht täte, und sie sicher wäre, dass auch Belinda lieber mal ausprobieren solle, ob sie ihre Schenkel noch zusammenbekommen würde.

Belinda hat gebebt vor Zorn, insbesondere, weil ich über Hermines Bemerkung dummerweise lachen musste.

Und dann ist die Situation so schnell eskaliert, wie ich es unmöglich voraussehen konnte.

Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo Belinda den Zauberstab so plötzlich her hatte, aber sie zielte auf Hermine und sprach einen Avada Kedavra.

Sie konnte ausweichen, doch Belindas zweiter Fluch sorgte dafür, dass Hermines Zauberstab in Flammen aufging.

Belinda schrie mich an, ich solle das Schlammblut töten.

In dem Moment war mir klar, dass weit mehr dahinter steckte, als nur ein Anfall von Eifersucht.

Hermine stand da und tat das Einzige, das ihr noch übrig blieb.

Sie riss ihr Lederband vom Arm, das ihr Mal verdeckte und versuchte die Verbindung zu Belinda herzustellen.

Diese war mächtig wütend, weil ich ihrem Wunsch nicht nachgekommen war und richtet nun auch ihren Zorn auf mich.

Ich gebe es nur ungern zu, Severus, aber für mich brach eine Welt zusammen.

Vielleicht habe ich deshalb zu lange gezögert. Ich hätte Belinda töten können - bevor Hermine es tun musste.

Als Belinda nochmal ihren Zauberstab gegen Hermine erhob und den tödlichen Fluch sprechen wollte, durchfuhr sie plötzlich ein nicht enden wollendes Zittern. Es war wie ein Stromschlag, der sie innerlich verbrannte.

Ich sah, wie Blut aus ihrer Nase und schließlich sogar aus ihren Augen lief.

Hermine konnte die Verbindung nicht mehr unterbrechen und zeigte ebenfalls diese Merkmale.

Doch bei Belinda ging alles sehr viel schneller.

Der Raum füllte sich mit dem Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch und ich werde wohl nie wieder den Blick vergessen, den sie mir zuwarf.

Es war ein einziger Vorwurf, der meiner Untätigkeit galt.

Aber ich konnte nichts tun - ich hatte endlich begriffen, dass alles nur eine Lüge gewesen war...das ich nur ein Teil ihres Spieles gewesen war.

Doch vollends die Wahrheit erkannte ich erst, als das Mal an ihrem Arm in Flammen aufging.

Es war das alte Todesserzeichen, das sich durch mein Hemd brannte.

Hermine hielt die Verbindung, weil ihr nichts anders übrig blieb.

Das Agrippa-Symbol siegte schließlich und löschte das Todessermal endgültig aus Belindas Körper...nein, nicht aus Belindas Körper...aus Annies Körper.

Annie war zurückgekehrt und hatte Belinda getötet. Wir fanden Briefe in Belindas Zimmer, die von Annie stammten, und in denen sie ihre Schwester um ein geheimes Treffen bat.

Belinda hatte niemandem etwas davon gesagt, sie ging zu dem Treffen, und wer in den Schleier zurückkehrte, war Annie.

Die wundersame Wandlung des schüchternen Mädchens hatte begonnen - und ich habe diesen Umstand sogar noch als äußerst anregend empfunden. Die Heilige verwandelt sich in die unersättliche Hure...ich bin ein verdammter Idiot!

Hermine hat versucht, die Verbindung zum Agrippa-Pentagramm herzustellen, doch was sie vorgefunden hat, war das Todessermal...sie hatte keine Zeit für einen Wechsel der Magie und so hat sie es bis zuletzt durchgestanden.

Die Verbindung zu lösen war nicht mehr möglich, nachdem sie einmal hergestellt war.

Die Male kämpften miteinander und zogen die Körper der Träger in Mitleidenschaft. Für Annie endete dies tödlich - für Hermine sieht es verdammt schlecht aus.

Warum nur habe ich keinen Verdacht geschöpft, weil die angebliche Belinda mir ihrem Oberkörper nie völlig nackt präsentierte? Immer trug sie ein Hemd, eine Bluse oder ein Nachthemd, das nicht ihre Brüste, sondern ihr Mal verdecken sollte. Siehst du, was für ein Schwachkopf ich bin, weil ich es sogar noch erregend fand?

Sie wollte Hermine töten!

Und ich schätze, dass sie auch mich töten wollte, nachdem sie bekommen hatte, worum es ihr ging. Sie wollte zu deinem Legaten werden, doch sie wollte die Anhänger auf dem Festland wieder auf den ursprünglichen Weg der Todesser führen - so, wie sie es von ihrer Mutter gelernt hatte.

Wir fanden auch dafür Beweise in ihrem Zimmer.

Briefe an und von Narcissa Malfoy, in denen die beiden über eine regelrechte Hinrichtung Hermines sprechen.

Annies und Belindas Mutter war eine große Bewunderin der Malfoys und unterhielt mit Narcissa wohl eine freundschaftliche Verbindung, solange diese noch auf dem Festland lebte. Annie hat den Kontakt zur Freundin der Mutter erneuert und gemeinsam haben sie einen Plan ausgeheckt.

Ein bedauerlicher Unfall, der Hermine ereilen sollte und der keineswegs schmerzfrei von Statten zu gehen hatte. Die beiden habe sich seitenweise darüber ausgelassen, wie dies zu bewerkstelligen sei.

Narcissa beschwörte Annie in den Briefen jedoch immer wieder, dass sie damit keineswegs in Kontakt gebracht werden dürfe, und wies sie an, die Briefe sofort zu vernichten. Aber Annie war wohl viel zu stolz auf den Kontakt zu der mächtigen Frau, als dass sie diese Anweisung befolgt hätte. Sie hat jeden einzelnen Brief aufbewahrt und so lässt sich der Irrsinn der beiden chronologisch belegen.

Es waren nur etwa ein Dutzend Briefe, die die beiden gewechselt haben, aber sie belegen, wie sie sich gegenseitig immer besessener in die Sache verstrickt haben.

Auch ich werde in den Briefen erwähnt - ich werde fortlaufend als 'der Idiot' bezeichnet und daher wählte ich diese Anrede für mich schon zu Beginn meines Briefes, um dir klar zu machen, dass ich zumindest diesen Punkt für die Wahrheit halte.

Wobei der Ausdruck 'Idiot' wohl noch zu milde ist.

Ich konnte Hermine nicht schützen.

Ich musste zusehen, wie sie diesen Kampf ganz alleine führen musste.

Was soll ich geben, Severus?

Meinen Arm...meine Beine...mein Leben?

Nimm, was immer dir das Gefühl gibt, die Schuld rächen zu können, die ich auf mich geladen habe.

Nach meinem Geständnis, die Frau immer noch mein eigen nennen zu wollen, die doch an deiner Seite steht, sollte es dir nicht schwer fallen, eine gerechte Strafe für mich zu finden.

Ich denke ich sollte mich ab dem Zeitpunkt bereit halten, nachdem meine Eule sich auf den Weg zu dir gemacht hat.

Emanuelle und die Mädchen kümmern sich um Hermine, soweit es ihnen möglich ist. Aber sie hat nur noch einmal das Bewusstsein erlangt und offensichtlich vor Schmerzen halb wahnsinnig gefordert, man möge sie ins Feuer legen.

Der Schmerz der Verbrennungen muss ihr den Verstand geraubt haben, denn sie forderte es immer und immer wieder, bis sie schließlich das Bewusstsein verlor.

Ich wünschte so sehr, dass du ihr helfen könntest - aber ich wüsste nicht wie.

Ich werde warten und bereit sein, Severus...was auch immer kommen wird...ich werde bereit sein.

Thomas


	220. Chapter 220

**Liebe Leser, drei Dinge vor diesem Kapitel vorneweg:**

**1)** _Es sei noch einmal darauf hingewiesen, daß wir das **Bilder-Abo** natürlich auch an die Leser verschicken, die später hinzugekommen sind oder es jetzt erst haben wollen. Ihr müßt keine Reviews schreiben um euch für das Abo eintragen zu lassen - ihr müßt uns nur eure e-mail-Adresse zur Verfügung stellen. Aber bitte geht nicht einfach davon aus, daß wir uns diese Adresse schon "irgendwo in eurem Profil" raussuchen werden, sondern schreibt sie uns wirklich auf! Wir haben viel Freude an Malfoy Island, aber es ist auch eine Menge Arbeit und wir sind froh, um jeden Schritt, den wir nicht selbst machen müssen.  
Und denkt daran, daß fanfiction auch in PMs die Mail-Adressen oft verschluckt. Daher bitte die Adresse verschlüsselt schreiben - also zum Beispiel: name (at) provider (punkt) com  
Wer das Abo haben möchte, bekommt alle bisherigen Bilder zugeschickt und alle weiteren dann automatisch. Im Moment ist das dann ein Datenpaket von nicht ganz 3 MB. Die Bilder sind z.T. für konkrete Szenen von uns gemacht, aber zum Teil auch einfach Bilder die nicht von uns sind, sondern im Internet gefunden wurden und "passen" (Schauspieler, Orte, Gegenstände usw.)_

_**2)** **Fanfiction hat derzeit Probleme** mit dem Einstellen von Kapiteln - man kann keine Texte einladen. Daß sich das auf MI noch nicht niedergeschlagen hat liegt daran, daß wir immer etliche Kapitel im Dokumentekoffer auf Vorrat hochgeladen haben und nun nur noch auf das "Start"-Knöpfchen zum Online-stellen drücken brauchen. Aber dieser Vorrat ist begrenzt. In diesem Koffer befinden sich die Dokumente bis einschließlich Kapitel 230, das am Sonntag, den 22. April online gehen wird. Wenn fanfiction das Problem also bis zu diesem Tag nicht gelöst hat, müssen wir eine Zwangspause einlegen. Sollte das so sein, würden wir am ersten Tag an dem die Funktion wieder zur Vefügung steht, die bis dahin versäumten Kapitel auf einmal hochladen, weil wir in unserem Zeitplan bleiben wollen..._

_**und 3)** Liebe Leser - **dies IST das Sonntag-Kapitel**, auch wenn es jetzt schon in der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag online geht. Das nächste Kapitel kommt also - wie gewohnt - erst am Montag. Wir wollen, daß uns der ganze Sonntag zur Verfügung steht, um auf Reviews antworten zu können - was bei diesem Kapitel möglicherweise stärker "erforderlich" sein wird als bei anderen... Wir sind sehr gespannt auf eure Reaktionen und würden uns freuen, wenn ihr uns daran teilhaben laßt - egal wie sie ausfallen ... Eure Arikaitas_

_

* * *

_

_**Vorsicht, liebe Leser - lang und böse - keine explizite Gewaltdarstellung - aber Kopfkino...**_

* * *

**Kapitel 220**

* * *

**Zwischenszene**

* * *

Severus begrüßte Harry auf die ihnen noch immer ungewohnt freundliche Art und wollte ihm den Brief aus den Händen nehmen den dieser hergebracht hatte, aber Harry zögerte kurz.  
"Dieser Brief ist nicht von Hermine. Er ist von einer sehr hektischen Eule ums Ministerium geflogen worden. Lediglich die Tatsache, daß einer meiner befreundeten Auroren sie letztendlich vom Himmel geholt hat, ist es zu verdanken, daß der Brief noch verschlossen und hier ist. Ich kenne die Handschrift nicht."  
Mit etwas unwohlem Gesichtsausdruck reichte er den Umschlag nun trotzdem seinem Gegenüber.  
"Darf ich fragen, von wem der Brief ist?"  
Snape warf einen Blick auf die Adresse und erkannte die Schrift sofort.  
"Thomas Grey. Der Mann, mit dem Hermine derzeit viel unterwegs ist."  
Eine finstere Ahnung beschlich den Zaubertrankmeister und er öffnete das Kuvert mit fliegenden Fingern.  
Harry sah, daß Snape beim Anblick der Schrift nervös geworden war, was seine eigene Ausgeglichenheit nicht gerade förderte. Als er nun allerdings auch noch sehen konnte, wie Snapes Augen beim Lesen des Briefes größer und größer wurden und er ab einem bestimmten Punkt, während er in rasendem Tempo Zeile um Zeile las, blind rückwärts hinter sich tastete, um sich den Stuhl heranzuziehen, der dort stand, um sich zu setzen, war klar, daß etwas Schlimmes passiert war.  
"Was?!", fragte Harry mit leichter Panik in der Stimme.  
"Sie hat... Hermine ist..." Snape sprach nicht weiter, sondern drückte Harry stattdessen einfach den Brief in die Hand.  
Auch er las jetzt so schnell er konnte und schon bei den ersten Zeilen erging es ihm nicht anders als Snape. Als er den Brief zuende gelesen hatte, waren die beiden Männer um die gleichen Anzahl Nuancen blasser im Gesicht als vorher.  
Snapes Augen blickten sich hektisch im ganzen Raum um, als suche er in dem Labor in dem er stand nach der Lösung.  
Harry ließ die Hand mit dem Brief sinken und starrte Snape an.  
"Können Sie ihr helfen?"  
Einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als hätte der Zauberer ihn gar nicht gehört, aber dann blickte Severus ihn doch an.  
"Ja, ich denke, daß ich es kann - wenn es nicht schon zu spät ist – aber dafür muß ich zu ihr." Plötzlich kam Leben in ihn.  
Er sprang auf und faßte Harry bei den Schultern.  
Er schrie nicht, aber auch geschrien hätte seine Stimme nicht eindringlicher sein können.  
"Harry, ich muß zu ihr! Wie komme ich hier raus?! Ich MUSS zu ihr!"  
Harry nickte und nun waren es seine Augen, die nach Ideen suchend den Raum abtasteten.  
Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Es nützt alles nichts. Es gibt nur einen Weg - den direkten. Alles andere wäre jetzt zu zeitaufwändig. Ich hole Hermine her - ich bin..."  
"NEIN!", unterbrach Snape ihn sofort. "Nein! Sie kann nicht hergebracht werden! Das was geschehen ist, wurde durch das Mal ausgelöst. Wenn das Ministerium erfährt, daß sie das Mal einsetzen kann - und das wird geschehen, wenn sie hergebracht wird - kommt das einem vollen Geständnis gleich!"  
Harry drehte sich mit einem wütenden Geräusch um.  
"Das ist richtig, verflucht! So eine SCHEISSE!"  
"Lassen Sie mich hier raus.", sagte Severus plötzlich mit einer Ruhe, die sich wie Dunkelheit über den Raum zu legen schien.  
Harry sah ihn an, als habe er den Verstand verloren.  
"Wie soll ich das denn machen? Die ganze Etage ist ein einziger Hochsicherheitstrakt!"  
"Wenn ich will, komme ich hier auch alleine raus, Harry. Aber ich will es nicht ohne Ihre Zustimmung tun müssen."  
Der ruhige Ton jagte Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
"So ein Quatsch! Keiner kommt hier raus."  
Snapes Gesicht legte den letzten Rest der Aufregung ab, die gerade noch darin zu sehen gewesen war und er sagte leise aber durchaus deutlich.  
"Harry, wenn ich hier rausgewollt hätte, wäre ich längst draußen. Mir war bislang nur der Preis zu hoch."  
"Welcher Preis?" Harrys Magen begann sich zusammenzuziehen. Irgendetwas tief in ihm verriet ihm, daß Snape nicht übertrieb.  
"Der Preis, daß es danach kein Zurück mehr gibt."  
Harry sah ihn fragend an. 

Snape schloß für eine Sekunde die Augen bevor er kurz erklärte.

„Wenn ich es hier herausschaffe, ist es nur eine Frage kürzester Zeit, bis sie mich gefunden haben. Wenn sie dann sehen, was mit Hermine ist, werden sie davon ausgehen, daß ich dafür verantwortlich bin und ich muß sie auch in dem Glauben lassen. Das, in Kombination mit der Tatsache, daß ich geflohen bin – daß ich überhaupt fliehen konnte – läßt dem Ministerium nicht mehr viele Optionen offen, Potter. Ich liefere ihnen damit alles, was sie sich nur wünschen können auf dem Silbertablett."

„Das ist nicht in Hermines Sinne.", gab Harry zu bedenken.

Snape packte ihn wieder bei den Schultern.

„Harry! Wenn ich es nichts tue, gibt es Hermines Sinn gleich nicht mehr!"

Harry überlegte verkrampft für einige wenige weitere Atemzüge, bevor er akzeptierte, daß ihm nichts besseres einfiel.

„Ok. Ich helfe Ihnen. Was brauchen Sie?"

Snape ließ ihn los, zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte mit einem dankbaren Nicken: „Eine Viertelstunde Vorsprung."

Als die Tür von Lord Snapes Labor aufflog hatten die Männer und Frauen die davorstanden keine Chance. Sie sahen zwar den bewußtlos im Raum liegenden Harry Potter durch die geöffnete Tür hindurch im Raum liegen, aber keiner von ihnen konnte etwas unternehmen, denn die Gestalt, die einfach durch sie hindurchging, als sei dies völlig normal, raste mit magischem Terror durch den Verstand eines jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Einige schrien als schnitte man ihnen die Leiber auf und hielten sich den Kopf, andere brachen einfach bewußtlos zusammen. Selbst als Snape den Gang längst verlassen hatte, hallten die Nachwirkungen seines Angriffs durch die ganze Etage hindurch nach und der Zaubertrankmeister wußte, daß dies auch noch mehrere Minuten lang so bleiben würde. Bis dahin mußte er hier weg sein.

Noch während er den Gang entlangstürmte, wandelte Snape mit einem Illusionszauber seine Gestalt und hoffte, daß der Zauber halten würde, bis er das Ministerium verlassen hatte. Er hatte nicht die Befugnisse eines Auroren, daher konnte er nicht aus dem Gebäude herausapparieren. Also mußte es so gehen.

Niemand beachtete den unauffälligen Mann, der schnell – aber nicht zu schnell – durch Gänge und Hallen ging, bis er an der Rezeption und dem großen Brunnen vorbei zum Augang ging, um wenige Momente später mit Hilfe der Telefonzelle inmitten von London zu stehen.

Bereits in der Telefonzelle war die Illusion des grau gekleideten Mannes von ihm abgefallen und so stand er in der tiefschwarzen Robe, die er im Labor getragen hatte auf der Straße und orientierte sich kurz. Einen Schlag mit dem Zauberstab und einen Zauberspruch später war er verschwunden.

Harry wachte auf und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf. Als er ausfgesprungen und zu seinen Kollegen nach draußen gelaufen war, erkannte er, daß Snape ihm mit der Art wie er ihn ausgeschaltet hatte, offenbar einen Gefallen getan hatte. Die, die schon wieder Herr ihrer Sinne waren, erklärten ihm mit knappen Worten, was geschehen war und gemeinsam halfen sie denen, die noch immer bewußtlos waren oder noch mit den „Nachwehen" des Angriffs zu kämpfen hatten.

Harry versuchte, es so lange hinauszuzögern wie es nur ging, aber irgendwann mußte er sich mit einigen der Aurorer auf den Weg machen, die höheren Stellen informieren und ihn „suchen"... Der Siebte Schleier stand nach wie vor unter Beobachtung. Man würde schnell wissen, wo er war...

„WO IST SIE?" donnerte Lord Severus Snapes Stimme durch die Eingangshalle des Schleiers, nachdem er den Schläger an der Tür mit einem Wisch seiner Hand in der Luft beiseite geräumt hatte.

Es hätte allerdings nicht mehr der herbeilaufenden Mädchen bedurft, um die Richtung zu erfahren, denn im gleichen Moment ertönte ein gellender Schrei – Hermines Schrei - aus den privaten Räumen von Emanuelle. Mit großen Schritten, die seine Robe hinter ihm aufbauschen ließen, stürmte er die Treppe hoch und rannte beinahe in Emanuelle hinein, die ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund entgegengelaufen kam. Snape blieb keine Sekunde stehen sondern packte sie und zog sie mit sich in den Raum, aus dem der Schrei gekommen war.

Als die Türen zu dem großen Wohn- und Schlafzimmer von ihm aufgestoßen wurden, bot sich ihm ein Bild des Grauens.

Thomas bemühte sich nach Leibeskräften, Hermine auf das große Bett gedrückt zu halten, auf dem sie sich unter Schmerzen aufbäumte die so groß waren, daß sie nicht einmal mehr schreien konnte, sondern nur mit weit offenem Mund erstickte Laute von sich gab. Von ihrem Körper stiegen leichte Rauchschwaden auf und ihr Gesicht war überströmt von blutigen Tränen. Thomas schien am Ende seiner Kräfte zu sein, was ahnen ließ, wie lange dies hier schon so ging. Als er seinen Kopf hochriss, um zu sehen, wer in den Raum gestürzt kam, war sein Blicke eine Mischung aus grenzenloser Erleichterung – und Panik... aber er ließ Hermine nicht los.

Severus war mit zwei Schritten bei dem Bett und begann augenblicklich Hermine die Kleidung vom Leib zu reißen. Als Thomas sah, was Snape tat, half er ihm und obwohl sie sie kaum packen konnten, weil sie sich wie irre durchbog und unter ihren Händen wandte, war Hermine innerhalb weniger Sekunden nackt. Mehrere Stellen ihres Körpers zeigten leichte Brandblasen und unter ihrer Haut schien es zu brodeln.

Emanuelle stand, mit den Nerven völlig am Ende, neben dem Bett und sah den beiden bei ihrem Tun zu. Auch die meisten der anderen Mädchen waren hinzugekommen und standen händeringend, zum Teil weinend im Zimmer.

„Reiß den Himmel ab!", schrie er Thomas plötzlich zu, der ihn daraufhin ansah, als glaube er, daß Snape den Verstand verloren habe.

„Den Betthimmel! LOS!"

Jetzt verstand Thomas. Eigentlich nicht wirklich, aber zumindest begriff er, was Severus von ihm wollte. Ohne auch nur weiter darüber nachzudenken, ließ er Hermine los, richtete sich auf und griff in den Stoff des Himmels, um ihn mit einigen wenigen brachialen Rucken von den Stützpfeilern abzureißen.

Währenddessen kniete Snape sich zu Hermine auf das Bett, zog sie hoch in seine Arme, was ihm aufgrund ihrer Gegenwehr sehr schwer fiel, aber es gelang.

Als der Himmel fort war, fauchte er in die Runde: „WEG VOM BETT – ALLE!"

Es gab nicht einen der seinen Worten nicht sofort folgte. Einige der Mädchen sprangen regelrecht von dem Bett weg. Aber alle blieben sie in dem Zimmer und sahen zu, wie Snape, in seinem einen Arm die mit ihrem Schmerz kämpfende Hermine hielt und den anderen Arm ausstreckte, auf das Feuer zu, das in Emanuelles Zimmer friedlich im Kamin brannte.

Er starrte das Feuer an und ballte die Hand in der Luft zur Faust, als greife er das Feuer und im selben Moment reagierte es tatsächlich auf seine Bewegung, die Snape eine ungeheure Kraftanstrengung abzuverlangen schien.

„ICH BIN DEIN MEISTER - GEHORCHE!!" schrie er dem Feuer plötzlich mit verzerrtem Gesicht entgegen und im gleichen Moment ließ es sich ziehen.

Als zöge man mit einem Ruck an der Ecke eines großen, dünnen Tuches, riß das Feuer wie eine Decke aus dem Kamin heraus bis auf das Bett und legte sich auf Hermine und Snape gleichermaßen, hüllte sie ein, setzte das Bett in Flammen, schien aber nicht weiter um sich zu greifen. Es blieb genau da, wo der Zaubertrankmeister es hinbefohlen hatte.

Hermine stieß einen Schrei aus und machte sich ein letztes mal in Snapes Armen, die er jetzt beide fest um sie geschlungen hielt, steif, bevor sie ein lautes, fast unmenschliches Schluchzen von sich gab, das grenzenlose Erleichterung erkennen ließ. Obwohl das Feuer sie beide umschlang, schien es sie nicht zu verbrennen oder anders zu verletzen. Nicht einmal Snapes Kleidung oder ihrer beider Haare wurden angesengt.

Ganz im Gegenteil wurde auch dem letzten der Umstehenden schnell klar, daß es tatsächlich das Feuer war, das Hermine benötigt hatte. Doch niemand von ihnen hätte es ihr auf diese Weise geben können – auch das war jedem bewußt.

Durch die offene Türe hörte man von unten Schritte von vielen Personen. Thomas sprang zur Türe und schlug sie zu, aber das brachte nur einen Aufschub von wenigen Sekunden, bevor ein gutes Dutzend Auroren durch die Tür hindurchstürmten und sich in den Raum ergossen. Sie benötigten einen Moment um die Lage zu erkennen, während sich die Mädchen in die Ecken des Raumes drückten. Das Feuer auf dem Bett rauschte so laut, daß man kaum sein eigenes Wort verstand, aber das laute: „Wenn ich jetzt aufhöre, stirbt sie!" das Snape ihnen mit vor Anstrengung gepreßter Stimme zurief, war klar zu verstehen.

Trotz seiner Worte versuchten einige, zu ihm hindurchzukommen, ihn zu ergreifen und sogar das Feuer mit Magie zu löschen. Mit seiner rechten hielt er Hermine umfaßt, als sei sie sein Leben, das es zu beschützen galt, mit seiner Linken wehrte er jeden der Versuche ihn zu ergreifen oder ihn an dem zu hindern, was er tat, im Ansatz ab. Jede Abwehr fiel ihm sichtbar schwerer als die vorherige, aber er war trotz allem immer noch schneller als sie.

Als Thomas und zwei der Mädchen sich gegen die Auroren stellen wollten, stieß Snape auch sie mit einer harten Druckwelle weg, noch bevor die Angreifer erkannt hatten, daß man sich gegen sich hatte richten wollen. Alle drei waren sie heftig nach hinten gestürzt und erkannten, daß er nicht wollte, daß sie sich einmischten – der Grund lag auf der Hand.

Und dann durchbrach ein erster Angriff seine Verteidigung...

Ein Schnitt riß sich über den Arm mit dem er den Zauberstab hielt und er schrie kurz auf.

Ein zweiter Fluch traf ihn und das Feuer auf dem Bett wurde schwächer.

Er sah Hermine an, als ihn ein dritter Fluch so in den Rücken traf, daß er sich leicht aufbäumte.

„HALT!" rief er mit all der Kraft die seine Stimme noch hatte.

Und erstaunlicherweise hörten alle auf ihn.

Selbst die übereifrigsten der Auroren hielten in dem inne, was sie taten, auch wenn sie weiter alle ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet hielten.

„Ich ergebe mich.", sagte er in die Stille die sich – abgesehen vom jetzt leiser flackernden Feuer – plötzlich erhoben hatte hinein.

Er legte Hermine, deren Körper fast komplett geheilt zu sein schien und nun ganz weich und entspannt war, auf das Bett und das Feuer wurde kleiner und kleiner, bis es mit einem leisen Zischen völlig verebbte. Das Bett unter ihnen war restlos verbrannt, die Decke war verrußt – nur sie beide waren unbeschadet, als hätte es nie ein Feuer gegeben. Das Mal, das Hermine trug, schien frisch zu sein und Snape hoffte, daß die Auroren davon ausgehen würden, daß er es ihr gerade eben erst in den Arm gebrannt hatte.

In diesem Moment betrat Harry Potter das Zimmer und sah sich um. Man machte ihm Platz und ließ ihn bis zu Snape gehen – offenbar beeindruckt davon, daß er sich so nah an ihn herantraute.

Harry streckte die Hand aus – in den Augen einen Blick, der Snape wissen ließ, daß Harry erkannte, daß er gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen war, um Snapes Zauberstab persönlich in Empfang zu nehmen. Snape legte ihm, nicht zum ersten Mal, seinen Stab mit dem Griffstück in die Hand.

Es war gut, daß Harry mit dem Rücken zu den anderen stand, so daß niemand sehen konnte, wie er kurz die Augen schloß und schluckte, als Snapes Emotionen ihn wie eine heiße Welle überrollten, bevor er sich sammelte und den Zauberstab einsteckte, als sei nichts besonderes damit.

„Severus Snape, Sie sind verhaftet.", sagte er mit für die anderen beeindruckend ruhiger Stimme.

Snape nickte und stieg von dem Bett herab, während Thomas hinter ihm mit dem vorher abgerissenen Himmel Hermines Blöße bedeckte. Der Zaubertrankmeister stellte sich vor Harry hin und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Für die Umstehenden mußte es so aussehen, als versuche der Lord von Malfoy Island Potter unsicher zu machen. Nur Harry sah und fühlte, daß Snape sich mental in seinem Blick festhielt, um nicht Hermine anzusehen und um nicht darauf zu reagieren, wie man ihm fast brutal die Arme nach hinten drehte um ihm dort die Hände auf dem Rücken zu fesseln.

Niemand im Haus sagte auch nur ein einziges Wort, als man ihn abführte...

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Erst jetzt ließ man Harry zu ihm. Es waren mehrere Stunden seit Snapes Verhaftung vergangen. Als Harry und die anderen mit ihrem Gefangenen mit Hilfe einer Reihe von Portschlüsseln im Ministerium angelangt waren, hatte man ihn sofort fortgebracht und Harry zu einer Befragung bestellt. Stundenlang hatte man ihm Fragen darüber gestellt, wie es abgelaufen war und wie es Snape gelingen konnte, aus dem Ministerium zu fliehen. Er erzählte soviel, bis sie zufrieden waren und war unendlich dankbar, daß die misslungenen Unterrichtsstunden in Okklumantik ihn schon vor Jahren hatten erkennen lassen wie wichtig es war, diese Kunst zu beherrschen. Er hatte sie sich mittlerweile längst zu eigen gemacht, was ihm hier zugute gekommen war. Es mochte sein, daß er kein Meister wie Snape darin war – aber es hatte ausgereicht, um problemlos durch die Befragung zu kommen. 

Harry unterschrieb in dem Vorraum der Zelle in der Snape befragt worden war, an dem Tisch des Beamten, der dort jeden Mann und jede Frau zu registrieren hatte, der oder die zu ihm wollte.

„Sie haben zehn Minuten, dann kommen die Auroren wieder, die für sein Verhör zuständig sind.", erklärte ihm der Beamte uninteressiert.

Harry wunderte sich ein wenig, daß der Mann nach der spektakulären Flucht von Snape nicht unruhiger war, aber vielleicht wußte er auch nichts von den genauen Umständen. Er nickte ihm zu und öffnete die Tür zur Zelle – um festzustellen, daß er sich in einer Schleuse befand. Die Tür hinter ihm schloß sich und Harry ging die paar Schritte bis zur nächsten Tür.

Als er diese öffnete glaubte er, das Blut würde ihm in den Adern gefrieren.

Der vielleicht zwanzig Quadratmeter große, kalte Raum, der in grobem Stein gehalten war, war im Prinzip leer. An zwei sich gegenüberliegenden Seiten waren zwei große Metallringe in der Mitte der Wände angebracht worden. Zwei schwere Ketten waren an ihnen befestigt und zogen dem nur mit einer Hose bekleideten Mann, der in der Mitte des Raumes kniete, die Arme so weit auseinander wie es möglich war. Snapes nackter, verschwitzter, blutiger Oberkörper war weit nach vorne gesunken - jedenfalls so weit es die Ketten an seinen Handgelenken zuließen - was ihm die Arme nach hinten bog. Sein Kopf hing, als sei er bewußtlos, nach vorne, seine langen, schwarzen Haare lagen vor ihm ein Stück auf dem Boden auf. Man hatte ihm die Augen mit einem schwarzen Tuch verbunden, wohl aus Angst vor seinen legilimentischen Fähigkeiten.

Für die Wunden, die seinen Körper übersähten, hatten sie ihn ganz offensichtlich nicht angefasst. Sie waren allesamt mit Magie geschlagen worden. Harry erkannte es mit dem geübten Blick des Auroren.

Mit zwei großen Schritten war er bei Snape, kniete vor ihm nieder und hob den Oberkörper des Gefangenen an, um ihn gegen seinen zu legen, damit der mörderische Zug von Snapes Armen genommen wurde – und bemerkte, daß der Zaubertrankmeister keineswegs bewußtlos war. So unfassbar das erschien, er hatte offenbar geschlafen und wurde nun von Harrys Berührung wach. Harry konnte fühlen, daß Snape von ihm, von der sanften Berührung, wegzucken wollte, aber er hatte die Kraft dazu nicht mehr.

Er zog ihm die Augenbinde vom Kopf. Die Fesseln konnte er auf die Schnelle nicht verrücken. Sie hatte man mit Magie gesichert. Es würde zu lange dauern, bis er den Gegenzauber herausfand.

„Was um alles in der Welt haben die mit Ihnen angestellt?", keuchte Harry entsetzt, als Snape sich, nachdem er erkannt hatte, wer da vor ihm kniete, tatsächlich auf ihn auflehnte. Der Schmerz in den plötzlich etwas entlasteten Schultern war so groß, daß Snape ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen von sich gab.

„Was für Antworten haben Sie ihnen gegeben, daß sie DAS mit Ihnen gemacht haben?", fragte Harry.

Snape schüttelte an Harrys Schulter leicht den Kopf.

„Sie haben mir...", er hustete, was mit einem weiteren schmerzefüllten Laut verbunden war, weil der Körper durch das Husten ein wenig ruckelte. Snape räusperte sich vorsichtig, um weitersprechen zu können. „Sie haben mir keine Fragen gestellt."

„Was? Wie meinen Sie das?"

Snape lachte leise.

„Genau so, Harry. Sie haben überhaupt nicht mit mir geredet. Sie haben mir nur eine Lektion erteilt und gehen..." er hustete wieder und diesmal war der Schmerzenslaut beinahe ein Wimmern. Das Geräuch ging Harry durch Mark und Bein. Aber dann holte der schwarze Zauberer Luft und sprach wieder. „Sie gehen davon aus, daß ich die Lektion jetzt verstanden habe. Sie kommen gleich wieder, um ihr Ergebnis zu überprüfen."

Harry wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Ich kann nichts tun, Severus." Die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme war überdeutlich.

Snape versuchte, sich aufzurichten, aber es gelang ihm nicht, und so ließ er sich wieder gegen Harry sinken, der ihn so sanft umfaßt hielt, wie es möglich war.

„Doch, Harry. Du kannst etwas tun. Schreibe eine Eileule an Malfoy, daß er dir Elbenbalasam senden soll. Er hat es, genau wie ich, immer da. Ich bereite es für uns beide..." und wieder hustete er, diesmal aber etwas sanfter, weil Harry auf Knien noch ein Stück näher an ihn herangekommen war, so daß Snape noch besser auf seinem Oberkörper aufliegen konnte. „Ich bereite es, für Unfälle, wie den, den Hermine hatte. Reibe das Mal damit ein, von dort... zieht das Balsam in ihren... ganzen Körper. Und Harry..."

Er sammelte noch einmal alle Kraft die er hatte und brachte es tatsächlich zustande, sich soweit aufzurichten, daß er den Kopf heben und Harry ansehen konnte. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und er konnte sie kaum aufhalten - trotzdem bohrte sein Blick sich regelrecht in den von Harry: „Sag ihr, daß es richtig war, was sie getan hat. Daß ich es auch getan hätte und daß es immer wieder so geschehen müßte. Und sage ihr NICHT, was hier geschehen ist. Hörst du? Sie DARF es nicht wissen." Harry nickte.

Snape lehnte sich nicht wieder mit dem ganzen Körper gegen Harry aber er ließ seinen Kopf mit der Stirn gegen seine Schulter sinken, so dass ihn das ein wenig abstützte.

„Potter... ich denke, daß sie mich an dem Trank weiterarbeiten lassen werden. Aber ich bin nicht sicher. Wie spät ist es?"

Harry hörte ihn kaum, weil Snapes Stimme leiser und undeutlicher wurde, aber er nannte ihm die Zeit.

„In einer guten Stunde weiß ich mehr, denn ich habe ihnen gesagt, wann ich wieder am Kessel sein muß. Aber - wenn... wenn das hier alles völlig schief läuft, dann muß ich wissen, daß du für Hermine da bist."

Harry nickte wieder.

"Natürlich!"

Snape hob noch einmal den Kopf und fixierte ihn.

„Schwöre mir...", sagte er, mit plötzlich erstaunlich fester Stimme „...daß du sie aus allem heraushältst, daß du ihr keine Vorwürfe machst und daß du ihr, sollten sie mich hinrichten, das Mal, wenn du keinen anderen Weg findest, höchstpersönlich aus dem Arm schneidest!"

Harry zögerte angesichts des letzten Teils – aber dann nickte er noch einmal.

Snape schien zufrieden und ließ sich wieder sinken.

Einen Moment hielt Harry ihn noch, aber dann war beiden klar, daß seine Befrager, die ihm keine Fragen stellten, gleich wieder da sein würden.

Es tat Harry beinahe körperlich weh, ihm die Augenbinde wieder über die Augen zu schieben, aber er wehrte sich nicht. Als Harry aufstand und zur Türe ging, brachte Snape alleine die Kraft nicht mehr zustande, sich zu halten und sank mit einem nicht länger unterdrückten, lauten Stöhnen wieder tief in die Ketten hinein.

Harry kam sich vor, als habe er höchstpersönlich Snape das angetan.

Als er die Zelle verließ, kamen die beiden „Verhörer" zurück, zwei Auroren, die er vom Sehen her kannte, und erzälten ihm, als er danach fragte, ganz normal, daß man ihn jetzt noch ein wenig in Ungewissheit baumeln lassen würde – der, der dies gesagt hatte, amüsierte sich königlich über die Doppeldeutigkeit dieser Formulierung – und daß man ihn dann unter verstärkten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wieder ins Labor bringen würde, damit er dort tun konnte, wofür er schließlich hier war. Man habe schon PepperUp bereitgestellt, damit er nicht in den Kessel falle. Wieder lachte der Redende laut über seinen eigenen schlechten Scherz.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Harry mußte einige Hebel in Bewegung setzen, aber man zog ihn letztenendes nicht als Kontaktperson zu Snape ab, sondern sprach ihm sogar Bewunderung dafür aus, daß er sich wieder in die Höhle des Löwen wagte. Man hatte dem Schutz um Labor und Suite eine weitere Lage hinzugefügt, die es verhinderte, daß in diesem Bereich Gedanken gelesen oder beeinflußt werden konnten. Der für Harry nun positive Nebeneffekt war, daß auch ein Beobachten des inneren Bereiches von Labor und Suite damit unmöglich geworden war. Man konnte lediglich von außen mit Magie erkennen, wo genau Snape sich in den Räumen aufhielt. 

Harry hatte erfahren, daß sie ihn wieder angekleidet und ins Labor gebracht hatten, wo die neue Charge des Trankes zu misslingen drohte, wenn Snape nicht rechtzeitig wieder am Kessel war.

Einige der Auroren die vor seiner Flucht vor dem Labor Wache gehalten hatten, waren abgelöst worden. Die paar, die noch oder wieder dort waren, klopften Harry anerkennend und warnend zugleich auf die Schulter, als er an ihnen vorbei zur Tür des Labors ging.

Harry betrat den Raum und mußte einen Moment lang suchen, bevor er Snape fand. Man hatte einen der sesselgroßen Stühle herangezogen damit er neben dem Kesssel sitzen konnte. Er saß mit dem Rücken zu Harry. Obwohl kein Fachmann in Sachen Zaubertränke, konnte Harry erkennen, daß der Trank nicht so roch, wie er riechen sollte. Er war offenbar verbrannt und Snape schien nichts dagegen zu unternehmen. Harry ahnte sofort, warum das so war.

Er ging um den Stuhl herum.

Der Zaubertrankmeister sah schrecklich aus.

Seine Haare hingen ihm in noch immer leicht feuchten Strähnen vom Kopf und die elegante, schwarze Robe die er nun wieder trug, konnte über seinen körperlichen Zustand nicht hinwegtäuschen.

Snape reagierte überhaupt nicht auf ihn.

„Sie gehören in ein Bett, nicht an den Kessel.", sagte Harry ruhig.

Keine Reaktion.

„Snape...", versuchte Harry es noch einmal.

Nichts...

Harry hockte sich vor ihn und nahm Snapes Hände, die der Zaubertrankmeister locker in seinem Schoß liegen hatte.

„Severus..."

Jetzt sah der Zaubertrankmeister hoch und blickte Harry scheinbar emotionslos an.

Snape blinzelte ein paar Mal und tat dies ungewöhnlich langsam, wie jemand, der so müde war, daß er kaum die Augen aufhalten konnte.

Als Harry seine Daumen unbewußt in einer beruhigenden Geste langsam über Snapes Hände gleiten ließ, schloß Snape mit einem gequälten Ausdruck die Augen. Harry blickte auf Snapes Hände und suchte nach einer Verletzung, an die er vielleicht gekommen war, aber da war nichts. Er nahm an, daß Snapes Blick und seine Geste nur zufällig zeitgleich geschehen waren.

„Ich kann den Trank heute nicht fertigbrauen.", hauchte Snape kaum hörbar. „Ich schaffe es nicht..."

„Das verlagt heute auch niemand von Ihnen. Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie ins Bett."

Harry erhob sich und half Snape hoch.

Der Zaubertrankmeister machte zwei Schritte, bevor ihm die Beine nachgaben und er in sich zusammenzusacken drohte. Aber Harry hatte es vom ersten Moment an gesehen, als Snape gestanden hatte und packte ihn rechtzeitig.

Er zog sich einen Arm seines früher so gehaßten Professors über die Schulter, was diesem einen kaum unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut entlockte und hielt ihn so, daß Snape gehen konnte. Langsam zwar, aber es war möglich. Als die beiden die Labortür erreicht und geöffnet hatten, bildete sich vor ihnen eine Gasse, durch die sie schweigend hindurchgingen.

Es war nicht weit bis zu Snapes Quartier und keine zehn Minuten später saß Snape auf dem Rand seines komfortablen Bettes in der Suite.

Harry saß neben ihm und stützte ihn nach wie vor ein wenig ab.

„Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun?", fragte er ruhig.

„Ich will duschen...", sagte Snape.

Harry hatte mit vielen Antworten gerechnet – diese war nicht dabeigewesen.

„Duschen?", fragte er daher auch noch einmal nach, obwohl er wußte, daß er Snape richtig verstanden hatte. „Ich kann lieber einen Reinigungszauber sprechen, das geht schneller und ist nicht so anstrengend.", bot er an.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich muß das alles abspülen. Das geht nicht mit Magie. Ich will duschen."

„Sie sind viel zu schwach, um jetzt zu duschen."

„Natürlich kann ich duschen!", protestierte Snape leise und versuchte, aufzustehen.

Als er nur ein kleines Stück hochkam und sich dann wieder fallen lassen mußte, weil er sich nicht gerade aufrichten konnte, stellte er die Ellenbogen auf die Knie und beugte sich so weit vor, daß er sein Gesicht in seine Hände legen konnte.

„Ich will duschen", wiederholte er undeutlich durch seine Hände hindurch. „Nach einem Todessertreffen muß ich duschen...", erklärte er, zwar undeutlich aber doch sehr bestimmt und Harry hörte die tiefe Notwendigkeit, die aus seinen Worten klang. Aber gleichzeitig befürchtete er, daß Snape nicht Herr seiner Sinne war.

„Sie waren auf keinem Todessertreffen."

Snape löste das Gesicht aus seinen Händen, richtete sich ein wenig auf und sah Harry mit einem beinahe mitleidigen Blick an.

„Ach nein? Für mich sah das aber ganz genauso aus. Jeder einzelne von denen...", er deutete mit der Hand in die Richtung in der er die Kerker vermutete „... wäre ein perfekter Kandidat."

Seine Stimme wurde etwas fester und das schien ihm gleichzeitig auch körperlich ein wenig Kraft zu geben.

„Ich gehe jetzt duschen.", erklärte er bestimmt und zog sich an einem der Pfosten des Himmelbettes nach oben.

„Dann komme ich mit."

Snape, der jetzt an den Pfosten gelehnt stand, sah Harry an, als sei dieser verrückt geworden.

„Sie wollen mit mir duschen?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Himmel nein! Ich werde aufpassen, daß nichts passiert!"

Während er das sagte, stand er auch schon neben Snape und half ihm, die paar Schritte bis zum Bad zu gehen. Daran, daß Snape sich nicht wehrte, konnte Harry seinen wahren Zustand ermessen.

Mit Magie entkleidete er den Zaubertrankmeister und stellte ihn unter die bereits aufgedrehte Dusche. Als er sah, daß Snape nicht so lange stehen konnte, befahl er ihm, sich zu setzen und wieder folgte Snape seinen Worten.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, half Harry Snape dabei sich zu waschen und am Ende wusch er ihm sogar die Haare, während Snape mit dem Rücken zu ihm in der Dusche saß. Snape hatte die Knie an seine Brust herangezogen, die Beine mit den Armen umschlungen und den Kopf mit der Stirn auf seine Knie aufgelegt.

Die vorsichtigen, sanften Berührungen von Potter waren ihm nicht nur unangenehm, sondern ließen ein altbekanntes Gefühl aufsteigen. Die Angst vor diesen Berührungen... Aber indem er seine Knie noch enger an sich heranzog, brachte er es fertig, Potters Hilfe über sich ergehen zu lassen, der ihn nicht häufiger und nicht inniger berührte, als notwendig war.

Snapes Haut brannte, durch die unzähligen kleinen und großen Wunden wie Feuer. Harrys Versuche, sie zu heilen scheiterten, weil sie mit Magie hervorgerufen worden waren. Aber keine davon schien noch besonders tief zu sein. Harry wußte, daß man ihm einen Heiltrank gegeben hatte, daß dieser aber nur lebensbedrohliche Wunden geheilt hatte. Und man hatte ihm zwar eine Dosis Pepper-Up gegeben, ihm aber kein Schmerzmittel zukommen lassen. Eine bittere Kombination...

Harry sah die einzelnen Wunden genauer an und stellte erst irritiert, dann ensetzt fest, daß die Magie, die benutzt worden war, um Snape diese Wunden beizubringen, dafür gesorgt hatte, daß die Wundränder allesamt so geschlagen waren, daß sie zwangsläufig Narben bewirken würden... offenbar eine konkrete Absicht der Männer, die es getan hatten.

Als Snape, frisch gewaschen, in seinem Bett lag, sah er Harry aus seinen todmüden Augen an.

„Haben Sie an Malfoy geschrieben?", fragte er leise und Harry nickte.

„Gut..."

„Schlafen Sie jetzt, Severus.", sagte Harry fast flüsternd. „Irgendwie schaffen wir Sie hier heraus."

Snape lächelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Harry. Nicht noch mehr Ärger. Was immer Sie tun, kann auf Hermine und Hadass zurückfallen. Ich komme klar. Kümmern Sie sich um die beiden."

Den letzten Satz hatte er schon mit geschlossenen Augen gesagt und dann wurde sein Gesicht weich.

Er war eingeschlafen.

Harry überprüfte noch einmal, ob alles um Snape herum in Ordnung war. Ob sein Kissen vernünftig lag, ob er gut zugedeckt war. Er kam sich albern dabei vor, auf diese Weise seiner Besorgnis Ausdruck zu verleihen, aber es schien keine andere Art möglich zu sein.

Der Trank war misslungen, also mußte Snape einen neuen aufsetzen. Das würde wieder Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Zeit, die sie gut gebrauchen konnten.

Er blieb noch einen Moment neben dem schlafenden Mann stehen und hatte plötzlich wieder das Bild des zerschundenen Körpers vor Augen. Wie Snape in der Zelle von den Ketten gehalten gehangen hatte, würde er wohl nie wieder vergessen können.

Harry löste sich von dem Bild und ging.

Als er das Ministeriumsgebäude verlassen hatte, hätte er sich beinahe neben einem Zeitungsstand übergeben. Aber er brachte seinen rebellierenden Magen zur Raison und ging hinter den Stand, um von dort zurück zum Schleier zu apparieren.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Es ging Hermine besser. Sie war noch sehr angeschlagen, aber sie war wach, sauber, bekleidet und und lächelte ihn an, als er zur Tür des Zimmers hereinkam. Aufgrund der aktuellsten Ereignisse und des Zustandes des Bettes in dem Snape das Feuer um sie gelegt hatte, hatte man sie aus Emanuelles Zimmer weg in eines der Gästezimmer gebracht, die nicht für Kunden, sondern für echte Gäste von Emanuelle gedacht waren. 

Emanuelle, Thomas und eines der Mädchen waren bei ihr.

„Harry!", Hermines Freude war echt, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck schlug sofort in Besorgnis um.

„Was ist mit Severus? Wo haben sie ihn hingebracht?"

Harry setzte sich neben ihr auf die Bettkante und lächelte sie so ermutigend an, wie es ihm möglich war.

„Sie haben ihn ins Ministerium zurückgebracht, stellen ihm nun ein paar Fragen und dann muß er den Trank für sie weiterbrauen. Alles im Lot, Hermine. Ich konnte sogar mit ihm sprechen."

Hermine schien ein wenig erleichtert, auch wenn sie Harry sehr mißtrauisch beäugte.

„Er hat mir gesagt, ich soll von Malfoy ein Balsam anfordern, das ich dann auf dein Mal reiben soll. Das würde dann wohl die Heilung beschleunigen."

Hermine nickte. Nicht weil sie gewußt hätte, um was für ein Balsam es sich handelte, sondern weil diese Order sie davon überzeugt hatte, daß Harry tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagte.

Sie setzte sich auf und umarmte ihn.

Sie hatte ihren Kopf noch nicht ganz an seine Wange gedrückt, als sie stocksteif wurde.

„Du..." sie drückte sich ein wenig von ihm weg „Du richst nach ihm... Harry? Warum riecht deine Kleidung nach ihm?"

„Hermine..."

Sie fasste sein Gesicht und sah ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Harry! Was ist mit ihm??!"

Sie versuchte in seine Gedanken einzudringen, aber sie kam nicht weit. Sie sah nur ein einziges Bild... ein Bild, das einen in seinen Ketten hängenden, blutverschmierten Zaubertrankmeister mit verbundenen Augen auf den Knien zeigte, dessen Kopf mit den langen, verschwitzten Haaren weit nach vorne hing.

Harry packte Hermines Hände und drückte sie von sich weg, aber es war zu spät. Wer rechnete denn auch damit, daß Hermine Snape so gut kannte, daß sie seinen Duft an Harry erkennen würde, weil er den Zaubertrankmeister in der Zelle gegen sich gelehnt hatte?!

„HARRY!", Hermines Stimme war jetzt Hysterie pur.

Er sah seine Freundin an und wußte, daß es kein Zurück mehr gab – und so erzählte er...

Mit wachsender Besorgnis hatten auch die anderen im Raum Harrys Ausführungen gelauscht.

Emanuelle gab Thomas möglichst unauffällig ein Zeichen, dass er Harry zur Seite stehen solle, da Hermine zusehends unruhiger wurde.

Das Mädchen schickte sie mit dem Auftrag fort, die anderen im Hause zu beruhigen, dass alles in Ordnung sei.

Aber nichts war in Ordnung, denn all der Schmerz, den Hermine die letzten Stunden so tapfer bekämpft hatte, entlud sich in einem klagenden Schrei, der nicht enden wollte.

Harry hielt Hermine, die scheinbar gegen sich selbst kämpfte und versuchte ihre Hände zu fassen zu bekommen. Wieder und wieder umfasste sie das immer noch blutige Mal und schließlich vergrub sie die Nägel darin, als wolle sie sich selbst bestrafen.

Thomas eilte Harry zur Hilfe und packte Hermines Hände, während Harry ein Handtuch holte, um es auf das blutige Mal zu pressen.

"Hör auf!", schrie Harry sie an, und als das nicht half, fügte er hinzu: "Er würde das nicht wollen! Er hat das alles nur getan, um dir das Leben zu retten. Hermine, du bist ihm wichtiger als sein eigenes Leben - willst du es ihm so danken?"  
Plötzlich gab sie jede Gegenwehr auf und ein Beben durchfuhr sie, während ungehemmt Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen.

Auf ein Zeichen von Harry gab Thomas sie frei und trat einen Schritt zurück, als Hermine die Hände vor die Augen schlug.

Stille lag über dem Raum, während Hermine in all dem Schmerz und der Ohnmacht gefangen war, die ihr niemand nehmen konnte.

Schließlich klang ihre Stimme kraftlos: "Alles wofür wir so hart gekämpft haben, ist zunichte gemacht. Das Ministerium hat ihn in der Hand. Durch meine Schuld - nur durch meine Schuld."

Harry spürte den Kloß in seinem Hals.

Severus hatte genau das verhindern wollen - doch wie hätte er es verhindern _können_?

Die beiden liebten einander so sehr, dass sie jeweils füreinander gestorben wären, um sich gegenseitig zu schützen.

Eine kraftvolle Liebe; doch die Kraft aufzubringen, zu akzeptieren, dass Severus bereit war diesen Schritt für sie zu gehen, überstieg Hermines derzeitige Fähigkeiten bei weitem.

"Hermine, sie haben ihm eine Lektion erteilt, aber sie brauchen ihn, er ist nicht in Gefahr - hörst du!"

Ihre Stimme klang so schneidend und fremd, dass er unwillkürlich ein Stück vor ihr zurückwich.

"Du lügst! Sie brauchen ihn vielleicht jetzt, aber er kann nicht sicher sein, dass sie ihn danach nicht töten werden. Er hat ihnen bewiesen, wie wenig sie ihn unter Kontrolle haben. Sie haben Angst vor ihm - und Angst können sie sich nicht leisten, daher versuchen sie ihn zu verhöhnen. Sie fügen ihm Qualen zu, um ihn zu demütigen - und er schöpft nicht all seine Möglichkeiten zur Gegenwehr aus, weil er mich und Hadass schützen möchte. Er selbst glaubt, dass sie ihn vielleicht noch hinrichten werden..."

"Woher weißt du das alles?!", unterbrach Harry sie kraftvoll.

Wütend streckte Hermine ihren Arm vor, auf dem das Mal prangte, als hätte man es ihr soeben mit einem Messer in die Haut geritzt. Unablässig trat neues Blut hervor; sammelte sich zu dicken Tropfen und bildete eine blutige Träne, die träge hinabtropfte.

"Das Mal verbindet uns...und jetzt, da es blutet, ist die Verbindung stärker denn je. Es wurde geöffnet, als ich meine intensive Verbindung zu Annie herstellen musste. Als Severus mich heilte, wurde die Verbindung mit seinem Mal so sehr verstärkt, dass ich seine Emotionen wahrnahm, bevor die Heilung meines Körpers einsetzte. Aber ich weiß jetzt, dass ich die Verbindung zu ihm erneuern kann, wenn ich es geöffnet halte. Er möchte, dass du es heilst und ich verstehe seinen Wunsch...aber ich werde es nicht zulassen. Solange es geöffnet ist, kann ich spüren was er spürt. Ich weiß, dass er möchte, dass ich nichts von alledem weiß - aber ich weiß es! Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry - aber du wirst mein Mal nicht heilen...und erst recht wirst du es mir nicht nehmen - sogar dann nicht, wenn sie ihn hinrichten werden. Das Mal wird es mir ermöglichen, mit ihm gemeinsam zu sterben."

Harry sah Hermine nun entsetzt an und eine tiefe Furche bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.

"Verdammt, was redest du da, Hermine? Er wird nicht sterben! Sie werden ihn nicht hinrichten! Aber wenn du mit ihm im gleichen Schmerz schwelgen willst, wer wird ihm dann die Kraft geben, die er braucht?"

Hermines Stimme klang jetzt viel gefasster, während sie langsam vom Bett aufstand.

"ICH werde ihm die Kraft geben - aber du wirst mein Mal nicht anrühren. Der Balsam wird an mir erst Verwendung finden, wenn Severus in Sicherheit ist."

Harry seufzte schwer und sah zu Thomas, der unschlüssig mit den Schultern zuckte.

Einzig Emanuelle schien noch zu wagen, Hermine von ihrem Plan abbringen zu wollen.

Sanft umfasste sie Hermines Handgelenk und drehte ihren Arm so, dass sie das Mal betrachten konnte, dessen Konturen unter dem Blut nicht mehr zu erkennen waren.

"Kannst du ihn jetzt spüren?", fragte sie leise.

Hermine nickte: "Er schläft - er träumt schlecht...ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm positive Emotionen schicken...aber sein Mal ist nicht geöffnet...es sendet nur und empfängt nicht."

Emanuelle gab einen Laut des Verstehens von sich, bevor sie immer noch mit leiser Stimme fragte: "Was glaubst du, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass du seine Qualen mitempfindest...glaubst du nicht, du würdest sie dadurch nur noch verstärken?"

Hermine lachte freudlos und erwiderte matt: "Ich weiß was du meinst", dann blickte sie zu Harry und Thomas: "Ich weiß, was ihr alle denkt - und ich danke euch für euren guten Rat, der mit Sicherheit Severus Wünschen entspricht. Aber - du hast versucht, mich zu belügen, Harry. Du hast es versucht, weil Severus dich darum gebeten hat. Ich werde die Wunde erst wieder verschließen, wenn ich weiß, dass das Ministerium ihn aus seinen Fängen gelassen hat."

Emanuelle gab Hermines Arm frei und lächelte sie an: "Ich habe den Eindruck, das war in dieser Sache das letzte Wort."

Bevor Hermine den Raum verließ, wandte sie sich noch einmal zu Harry um: "Du brauchst Malfoy nicht zu schreiben - ich werde es selbst tun."

„Ich habe ihm längst geschrieben, Hermine."

Sie sah ihn an, zögerte kurz und nickte dann.

„Nun gut... wie auch immer, Harry - ich danke dir für alles, was du für Severus getan hast."

Den dreien entging nicht, dass Hermine leicht schwankte, als sie in den Flur hinaustrat.

"Ich werde sie nach Hause bringen...Snape wird mich umbringen, wenn er davon erfährt, dass sie Bescheid weiß", murmelte er dann noch leise, bevor er Hermine folgte.

* * *

_Das Abo-Bild ist diesmal eine ziemlich gruselige Skizze von Snape, wie er schreiend in den Ketten hängt, während sich einer der Auroren gerade an ihm zu schaffen macht. Sehr skizzenhaft - aber dadurch noch eindringlicher._


	221. Chapter 221

**Kapitel 221**

* * *

_Die Schrift ist etwas krakelig – nicht viel – aber erkennbar..._

_

* * *

_

25. Dezember, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

ich bin wieder zu Hause und ich bin recht froh darüber. Man hatte mich, nachdem sie mich von dir weggeholt hatten, einer etwas unangenehmen Befragung unterzogen – was nicht verwunderlich war. Sie gehen davon aus, daß ich dir bei unserem Kontakt das Mal eingebrannt habe. Ich war immer davon ausgegangen, daß Harry das Ministerium längst über dein Mal informiert hatte, aber das war wohl nicht der Fall. Das ist hervorragend, weil es Vermutungen, wir hätten vorher zusammengearbeitet zunichte macht.

Nachdem ich mich einmal endlich ausschlafen konnte, habe ich mit ihnen regelrecht gepokert, alles auf eine Karte gesetzt und gewonnen. Ich habe ihnen mitgeteilt, daß ich unter den gegebenen Umständen den Trank nur noch auf Malfoy Island in meinem eigenen Labor herstellen würde. Wenn ich es richtig mitbekommen habe, hat Harry seine Kollegen darüber informiert, daß das Misslingen des letzten Aufgusses dem Verhör des Ministeriums zuzuschreiben war und nicht meinem Unwillen zur Mitarbeit. Ich weiß nicht, was er ihnen über meine Befragung erzählt hat, aber aus diesem Grund muß der Druck aus den Auroren-Reihen auf die Regierung so enorm gewesen sein, daß sie tatsächlich zugestimmt haben. Über den offenen Bereich, der geschaffen wurde, um mich zurückbringen zu können, hat man mir auch die Zutaten mitgegeben, die zum Teil normalerweise nicht durch die Barriere hindurchgebracht werden können, so daß ich in den nächsten Tagen eine recht große Menge des Trankes herstellen kann. Die Zutaten sind allerdings abgezählt, weil man natürlich verhindern möchte, daß ich den Trank auch für unseren eigenen Gebrauch herstelle. Aber was schreibe ich von diesen Nichtigkeiten...

Hermine... es tut mir so unendlich leid, was dir mit Annie passiert ist. Aber was nützt dieses Gefühl. Durchstehen mußtest du es trotzdem alleine. Ich war wieder nicht da...

Ich hoffe, daß das Balsam, das Malfoy geschickt hat, gute Wirkung gezeigt hat? Die Wirkung des Balsams beschränkt sich nicht nur auf das Mal, sondern sollte dir insgesamt, für deinen ganzen geschundenen Körper Hilfe bieten. Ich wünschte so sehr, ich könnte es selbst auftragen, weil die Verbindung zu einem anderen Mal die Wirkung verstärkt. Bitte vielleicht Emanuelle oder Thomas es aufzutragen.

Ich habe übrigens etwas seltsames erfahren, bevor ich wieder abgereist bin. Es gibt zwar keine neue Verhandlung, wie man behauptet hatte, aber einer der Auroren die mich auf dem Schiff begleitet haben, hat mir erst erzählt, daß sein Bruder durch meinen Trank inzwischen außer Lebensgefahr sei und danach, daß er mitbekommen habe, daß man in der Tat dabei sei, alte Akten aus den Archiven zu holen, die mich betreffen. Ich finde es zwar irgendwie interesseant, muß aber gestehen, daß ich dieser neuen „Informationen" inzwischen müde geworden bin. Ich werde hier einfach weiter meine Arbeit machen und den Rest auf mich zukommen lassen. Hier weiß man nicht, wie mein Aufenthalt auf dem Festland verlaufen ist und daher erwartet man von mir, daß ich morgen ganz normal zur Verfügung stehe. Aus diesem Grund werde ich mich heute noch ein wenig ausruhen, bevor es morgen weitergeht wie immer.

Die Hausdiener sind im Moment etwas aufdringlich. Mrs Rothenburg hält mir allerdings, auf meinen konkreten Wunsch hin, das Personal vom Hals. Ich möchte nicht gestört werden. Daß sie selbst darauf bestanden hat, regelmäßig nachzusehen, ob ich irgendetwas benötige, damit kann ich leben, weil sie in ihrer Art zwar, wie ich wohl schon einmal schrieb, sehr resolut, aber gleichzeitig auch sehr unaufdringlich ist. Malfoy ist heute allerdings nicht aus meiner Nähe wegzureden. Ich habe es versucht und Mrs. Rothenburg hat sich sogar lautstark bemüht, ihn vor die Tür zu setzen, aber er besteht darauf, zu bleiben und da ich das Gefühl habe, daß es ein Freundschaftsdienst ist, den er mir leisten möchte, gewähre ich ihm die Bitte. Wir werden gleich noch eine Kleinigkeit essen und dann sehen wir einmal, wie lange der Abend noch wird.

Entschuldige, wenn dieser Brief ein wenig unstet ist und ich zwischen den Themen hin und her springe, aber in meiner Gedankenwelt sieht es ebenso verworren aus und gerade in diesem Moment habe ich wieder das Bild vor Augen, wie du dich in Emanuelles Zimmer schreiend unter den Schmerzen aufbäumst, die das Mal dir verursacht hat.. Bei den Göttern... wenn ich Zeit gehabt hätte, über irgendetwas nachzudenken, wäre ich auf der Stelle tot umgefallen. Aber so habe ich nur getan, was mein Instinkt mir eingab. Emanuelle war sicher nicht begeistert davon, was ich mit ihrem Mobiliar angestellt habe. Aber du hattest immer wieder geschrien, daß man dich ins Feuer legen solle und du hattest damit vollkommen Recht. Doch verständlicherweise hat keiner der anderen gewagt, deinem völlig verrückt klingenden Wunsch Folge zu leisten. Aber auch in der Natur wird Feuer mit Feuer bekämpft. Das Feuer in Form des Elementes das dir zugeteilt ist, hat das Feuer der Magie die Annies Todessermal in dich gebracht hat, herausgebrannt. Mit deinem eigenen Mal hätte nicht geschehen können, was geschehen ist, weil es zwar uralte, aber keine schwarze Magie enthält, weshalb ich dir auch nie das Balsam geschickt habe, das du sonst längst dein Eigen nennen würdest. Aber ich habe nicht bedacht, daß die schwarze Magie eines alten Males sich durch dein Mal in dich einbringen könnte. Ich bin ein Narr, Hermine...

Ein Narr, der inzwischen wieder so müde ist, daß ich schon überlege, das Abendessen mit Malfoy zugunsten von mehr Schlaf zu streichen. Aber er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht und ich denke, ich bin es ihm schuldig noch ein wenig mit ihm zu plaudern.

Ich werde dir morgen mehr schreiben, meine geliebte Hermine. Aber für heute lege ich die Feder nieder und sende dir nur all meine Liebe mit diesen Zeilen.

Dein Severus


	222. Chapter 222

Achtung, Kapitel 222, 223 und 224 gehen gleichzeitig online

* * *

**Kapitel 222**

* * *

26. Dezember, London

Sehr geehrter Freund,

mit diesem Schreiben möchte ich Ihnen meinen Dank übersenden, dafür, dass Sie den Balsam schickten, der meine Wunden heilen konnte.

Es ist ein Heilmittel von starker Wirkung wie ich feststellen konnte und ich fühle mich besser jetzt, nachdem er meine Wunden schloss - die sichtbaren, wie die, die man nicht auf Anhieb sah.

Eine Frage quält mich jedoch noch, auf die ich mir durch Ihre Mithilfe Antwort erhoffe.

Ich denke, dass Severus Sie inzwischen über die Vorgänge, die zu meiner Verletzung führten, informiert haben wird.

Die Frau, die mir nach dem Leben trachtete, stand in engem Briefkontakt zu Narcissa.

Ihre Frau war zweifelsohne in die Pläne zu meiner Beseitigung eingeweiht.

Ich konnte mich wehren - um den Preis, dass ich selbst zur Mörderin wurde.

Es blieb mir keine Wahl - doch ich wünschte, ich hätte diesen Schritt nicht gehen müssen.

Ein Punkt übrigens, den ich Severus nicht offenbaren werde, da er bereits von genügend Gewissensbissen gequält wird, auch ohne, dass er von meiner inneren Zerrissenheit weiß.

Mir ist klar, dass es nur eine Überlebende in diesem Kampf geben konnte, und ich bereue gewiss nicht, dass ich diese Überlebende bin - aber ein anderes Leben auszulöschen ist nicht gerade eines meiner Lebensziele gewesen.

Der Krieg sollte mich abgehärtet haben - aber das hat er nicht.

In vielen Dingen fühle ich immer noch viel zu intensiv - aber ich arbeite daran, Mr. Malfoy, und Sie sind mir eine größere Hilfe darin, als Ihnen wohl auf Anhieb bewusst sein dürfte.

Lassen Sie mich nun auf meine Bitte zurückkommen.

Die meisten Briefe, die Annie - das ist die Frau, die mich zu töten versuchte - Ihrer Frau schickte, hat sie vorher scheinbar handschriftlich kopiert. Es existieren Briefe, die vom Inhalt her aufeinander abgestimmt sind, so dass ich erkennen kann, dass Annie sie offensichtlich wie einen Schatz gehütet hat. Aber einen entscheidenden Brief hat sie wohl nicht kopiert, bevor sie ihn an Ihre Frau schickte - vielleicht war sie zu sehr in Erregung, so dass sie es vergaß, oder sie hat aus irgendeinem Grund absichtlich darauf verzichtet.

Es geht um den Brief, in dem sie Ihrer Frau von dem Mord an ihrer Schwester Belinda erzählt haben muss.

Vielleicht mag es Ihnen albern und überflüssig erscheinen, aber ich muss herausfinden, wo Belindas Leiche ist.

Ich weiß, dass ich Sie kaum um stillschweigen Ihrer Frau gegenüber bitten darf - ich tue es dennoch!

Mr. Malfoy, es ist mir durchaus bewusst, dass ich Ihre Freundschaft lieber nicht zu sehr auf die Probe stellen sollte - aber ich möchte Sie bitten, mir diese Information zu beschaffen, ohne dass Ihre Frau davon Kenntnis erhält.

Sollten Sie mir nicht helfen wollen, so möchte ich Sie zumindest bitten, ihr nicht zu erzählen, dass ich Belindas Leichnam suche...ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn Narcissa noch nachträglich dafür sorgen würde, dass meine Suche vergeblich sein wird.

Ich hätte Belinda mehr beschützen müssen und ich bin es ihr zumindest schuldig, sie zu finden und für ein anständiges Begräbnis zu sorgen.

Wie ich hörte, kümmern Sie sich um Severus.

Er muss sehr erschöpft sein, nach allem was ihm hier widerfahren ist.

Ich bin ebenfalls erschöpft - so erschöpft, wie lange nicht mehr.

Ich weiß, was er die letzten Tage durchgemacht hat...fast so, als hätte ich es selbst durchlitten.

Bitte geben Sie auf ihn acht - und auch auf sich selbst.

Hochachtungsvoll,

Hermine Granger


	223. Chapter 223

Achtung, Kapitel 222, 223 und 224 gehen gleichzeitig online

* * *

**Kapitel 223**

* * *

26. Dezember, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Werte Freundin,

Severus schläft noch, obwohl es beinahe Mittag ist. Aber ich bin froh, daß er inzwischen ruhig zu schlafen scheint, denn im Verlauf der Nacht war ich mehr als einmal davon überzeugt, daß er die Augen nie wieder auftun wird. Ich war in der Nacht bei ihm und alles was ich hörte, alles was ich sah machte mich so unendlich wütend, Miss Granger! Wütend auf meine Frau, wütend auf Sie, Miss Granger, vor allem aber wütend auf die Ministerialen, die ihn mir halbtot zurückgeschickt haben! Und zu allem Übel versucht diese respektlose Haushälterin mich permanent aus dem Haus und damit von seiner Seite zu lotsen. Dabei hat sie in einem Punkt recht – nämlich in dem, daß ich ihm offenbar keine Hilfe bin. Ich bin froh, daß das Balsam Ihnen hilft, aber was immer ich Severus habe zukommen lassen, hat nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts bewirkt! Die Wunden die sie ihm geschlagen haben, sind magischer Natur und offenbar wohlweislich so gewählt, daß sie von alleine heilen müssen, ohne daß eine magische Beschleunigung möglich oder ein magisches Schmerzmittel hilfreich ist. Oder es handelt sich um Mittel, für deren Kenntnis man eine medimagische Ausbildung benötigt, die hier nun einmal niemand hat. Und ich habe die Einschnitte der Metallschellen an seinen Handgelenken sofort als das erkannt was sie waren. Trotzdem wollte er erst nichts erzählen und hätte es wohl auch nicht getan, wenn ihm der permanente Schmerz der Wunden nicht so sehr zugesetzt hätte, daß er in den frühen Morgenstunden angefangen hat, sich zu betrinken. Und ein Mann, der soviel Alkohol zu sich genommen hat, wie Severus in dieser Nacht, fängt automatisch an zu reden.

Aber Sie schreiben, daß Sie wissen, was er durchgemacht hat, also kennen Sie diese Details. Doch, sagen Sie mir, Miss Granger, war es nötig, daß sie ihn, nachdem sie ihn doch schon gefoltert hatten noch ein weiteres mal so fertigmachen, bevor sie ihn zurückschicken? Ist das Selbstbewußtsein des Ministeriums so klein, und seine Angst vor Severus wirklich so groß, daß sie glauben, sie müßten seinen Körper auf diese Weise zurichten, damit er ihnen Folge leistet?

Miss Granger, Sie bitten mich um Stillschweigen, in den Dingen um meine Gemahlin. Ich sage Ihnen dieses Stillschweigen zu und verspreche Ihnen, daß ich heute Nachmittag, sobald ich kurz bei mir zu Hause bin, nach diesen Briefen suchen werde – aber ich fordere dafür etwas im Gegenzug – nämlich Ihr Schweigen in zwei anderen Dingen.

Zum einen geht Severus davon aus, daß Sie NICHT wissen, was man ihm angetan hat und ich bin davon überzeugt, daß es ihn außerordentlich belasten würde, wenn er wüßte, daß er in diesem Punkt falsch informiert ist. Daher bitte ich Sie, ihn in dem Glauben zu lassen, daß Sie nicht wissen, was ihm geschah.

Zum anderen bitte ich Sie, dabei mitzuhelfen, sofern das in Ihrer Macht liegt, dafür zu sorgen, daß Severus nicht von alleine nach Möglichkeiten sucht, aufs Festland zurückzukehren.

Ich habe heute morgen aus verlässlicher Quelle erfahren, daß man seine Akten endgültig aus den Archiven zurückgeholt hat und daß gestern, während Severus nach Malfoy Island zurückgebracht wurde, nach einer hausinternen Schnellverhandlung sein Todesurteil unterzeichnet worden ist, das in Kraft tritt, sobald er seinen Fuß wieder auf das Festland setzt.

Er muß hierbleiben!

Ich melde mich bei Ihnen, sobald ich etwas in Erfahrung bringen konnte, was den Verbleib von Belinda betrifft.

In Freundschaft

Lucius Malfoy


	224. Chapter 224

Achtung, Kapitel 222, 223 und 224 gehen gleichzeitig online

* * *

**Kapitel 224**

* * *

26. Dezember, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

wieder einmal warst du es, der mir das Leben gerettet hat.

Es war mehr als waghalsig von dir, das Ministerium derartig herauszufordern.

Aber ohne deine Hilfe hätte ich nicht überlebt und ich danke dir - mehr, als die Zeilen es ausdrücken könnten, auch wenn ich sie mit noch so ergreifenden und dankbaren Worten füllen würde.

Darum soll mein einziger Dank daraus bestehen, mein Herz einmal mehr in deine Hände zu legen und dich darum zu bitten, meine Kraft bis in dein tiefstes Inneres dringen zu lassen und dir meine Nähe zu vermitteln, die stets das größte Geschenk zwischen uns sein wird.

Ich habe heute einen Brief an Hadass geschrieben und ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie zurückkehren können.

Es geht allen gut und Amelie hat sich - entgegen Isabells Wunsch - eine großgewachsene Stute ausgesucht, um auf ihr Reiten zu lernen.

Der Reitlehrer hat Isabell versprochen, dass Amelie nichts geschehen wird. Nach zwei Tagen, als Amelies Stunde beendet war, überredete er Isabell, sich vor ihm aufs Pferd zu setzen, damit sie selbst ein Gefühl dafür bekam, wie sicher man sich auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes fühlt.

Wenn ich Hadass Worten glauben darf, so sind es inzwischen wohl eher die Arme des Lehrers, in denen sich Isabell sicher fühlt.

Hadass selbst konnte jedoch in ihrem Brief kaum verhehlen, dass sie lieber heute als morgen zurückkehren würde - aber wieder einmal lese ich es mehr zwischen den Zeilen, als darin.

Sie schreibt sogar, dass sie einige Angelegenheiten zuvor noch abwarten will, bevor sie zuürckkehren.

Ich hoffe, sie stellt das Glück anderer nicht zu lange vor ihr eigenes. Harry braucht sie jetzt. Es geht ihm nicht gut.

Er hat sich zum ersten mal so verändert, dass selbst ich ihn kaum wiedererkenne. Er ist ernster und nachdenklicher als je zuvor.

Vielleicht ist es die Erkenntnis, dass das Ministerium in Wahrheit machthungriger und intriganter ist, als er es je für möglich hielt. Vielleicht ist es der Schmerz über den Tod seiner Kollegen und der Bedrohung, der Hadass ausgesetzt war. Vielleicht ist es die Voraussicht, auch in Zukunft ein Spiel spielen zu müssen, das er einfach nicht ertragen kann - aber vielleicht ist auch ein Teil seiner Veränderung darauf zurückzuführen, dass er erkannt hat, wer du wirklich bist.

Ich weiß, wie sehr er dich gehasst hat. Ich sagte dir einmal, dass er diesen Hass auf dich braucht, um mit dem fertig zu werden, was er ansonsten nicht verarbeiten konnte - du hast ihm diesen Hass endgültig genommen und er schließt damit einen Teil seines Lebens ab. Was vor ihm liegt ist ein Weg, der im Dunkeln liegt...und er braucht Hadass, um Licht hinein zu bringen.

Was ist mit dir, Severus - bin ich dein Licht? Brauchst du mich, so wie ich dich brauche? Vertraust du mir genug, um mit mir gemeinsam den Weg weiter zu gehen, den wir begonnen haben?

Bist du bereit, unsere Ziele neu zu definieren?

Es darf nicht mehr unsere Frage sein, ob wir bislang richtig oder falsch gehandelt haben.

Alles was geschehen ist, hatte seine Richtigkeit, die wir selbst vielleicht nur noch nicht in der Lage sind zu ergründen.

Ich möchte dich jetzt mehr denn je bitten, nicht aufzugeben. Wenn du aufgibst, dann werde auch ich keine Kraft mehr haben.

Spürst du mein Herz in deinen Händen? Kannst du es schlagen spüren? Es schlägt nur dank dir - und es wird immer nur für dich schlagen.

In Liebe,

Hermine


	225. Chapter 225

**Kapitel 225**

* * *

26. Dezember, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

Malfoy ist für ein paar Stunden nach Hause gegangen und ich nutze die Zeit, um hier einiges aufzuarbeiten. Ich komme gerade aus dem Labor und habe die Trägerflüssigkeit angesetzt, damit ich schnellstmöglich wieder etwas von dem Trank gebraut habe.

Da Lucius noch ein paar Dinge mit mir besprechen möchte, möchte ich möglichst viel erledigen, bevor er wieder hier ist und mich von der Arbeit abhält. Ich habe das Gefühl, daß er irgendwelche Informationen vom Festland hat, die er mir nicht mitteilt... nun bleibt zu überlegen, ob ich ihm vertraue oder ihn dränge. Im Moment tendiere ich eher zu Vertrauen. Aber ich werde sehen, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln. Ich habe ihm noch nicht mitgeteilt, in wie weit Narcissa in die Dinge involviert war, die dich betrafen und ich warte noch auf einen günstigen Moment. Es wird ihn zutiefst schockieren, zu erfahren, daß sie da weitergemacht hat, wo er glaubte, daß sie aufgehört hätte. Ich selbst zweifel noch, wie ich in der Angelegenheit vorgehen soll. Ich habe eine Idee – aber nur eine einzige, und sie würde dir nicht behagen. Schon im November habe ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, aber dann war soviel gleichzeitig geschehen, daß es nicht dazu gekommen ist. Die Überlegung ist die, mit Hilfe meines Males die Todesser auf dem Festland endgültig auszulöschen. Alle.

Du hast gesehen, wie das Mal Leben auslöschen kann und du hast am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn die schwarze Magie eines Todessers in dich eindringt. Ich sollte die Entscheidung, ob ich es machen werde oder nicht, nicht jetzt fällen. Ich werde noch ein paar Tage damit warten, aber eines steht fest: irgendetwas muß und wird geschehen und eigentlich möchte ich, daß es erledigt ist, bevor ich das nächste Mal das Festland betrete. Es ist sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die nächste Reise ansteht, auch wenn ich wirklich derzeit kein Interesse daran habe, noch einmal vor den ach so hohen Leuten zu erscheinen.

Es tut mir leid, daß es Harry nicht gut geht. Er war mir eine weit größere Hilfe, als ich es mir je hätte vorstellen können. Ich habe den Respekt in den Augen seiner Kollegen gesehen und erstaunt festgestellt, daß er sein Wohl weit hinter das dieser Leute stellt. Er hat sich auf ein paar Dinge eingelassen, die im schlimmsten Fall ihm aufs heftigste schaden – und im besten Fall nicht ihm, sondern anderen nützen. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich behauptete, es habe mich nicht erstaunt das zu erkennen.

Du glaubst, er habe erkannt, wer ich wirklich bin? Gibt es da jemand anderen zu erkennen, als den, der ich offensichtlich bin? Und ich spreche nicht von der Presse – ich spreche von der Person, die ich in seinem Leben stets gewesen bin. Aber es ist müßig, darüber nachzudenken, welche Rolle ich in Harry Potters Leben spiele.

Weitaus wichtiger ist es, welche Rolle du in meinem Leben spielst...

Du bist mehr als mein Licht, Hermine. Du bist mehr als meine Kraft... Du bist mehr als das Herz das du in meine Hände legst... du bist soviel mehr als meine Gewissheit, daß das Leben weitergehen wird...

Ich soll dir vertrauen und du fragst dich, ob ich es genug tue. – dabei ist das gar nicht deine Frage, Hermine. Ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, daß du mit dieser Frage etwas vollkommen anderes meinst. Daß ich dir ohne wenn und aber vertraue in allem was ist, weißt du ganz sicher. Was du mich fragen wolltest war, ob ich bereit bin, jeden Aspekt meines Lebens mit dir zu teilen, ob ich bereit bin, dich alles wissen zu lassen, was mich, was dich, was uns betrifft.

Nein, Hermine. Eigentlich bin ich das nicht, weil ich weiß, daß es dich belastet, daß es dich quält, daß es dir Schuldgefühle beschehrt, ganz gleich ob diese berechtigt und sinnvoll sind oder nicht.

Aber ich ahne, obwohl ich weiß, daß es dich quälen wird, daß du es vorziehst, die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

Ich sollte dich nie belügen, nicht wahr? Aber ich war – wieder einmal – dabei, es zu tun.

Es ist nicht so, daß ich die Zeit, bis Malfoy wieder hier ist, nutze, um ein paar Dinge aufzuarbeiten. Es ist vielmehr so, daß er versucht zu verhindern, daß ich irgendetwas tun könnte, das mich anstrengt und daß ich die Gelegenheit genutzt habe, daß er für ein paar Stunden nicht im Haus ist. Doch viel kann ich gar nicht tun. Es ist wahr, daß ich im Labor die neue Reihe gestartet habe, aber ich habe es kaum auf meinen eigenen Beinen getan.

Das Minsterium hat mich, nachdem ich von dir weggeholt worden war nicht befragt, wie ich es behauptet habe, obwohl sie es „Befragung" genannt haben – aber sie haben mir, wie sie es dann währenddessen nannten, eine Lektion erteilt. Eine Lektion, nach der Harry mich wieder einigermaßen aufgerichtet hatte, aber bevor ich zurück nach Malfoy Island geschickt worden bin, haben sie sie wiederholt und ich – verflucht, Hermine... ich sollte dir diese Dinge nicht schreiben und doch weiß ich gleichzeitig, daß ich dir Unrecht tue, wenn ich es nicht schreibe, wenn ich dich von diesen Dingen aussperre, die ich von dir genauso wissen wollen würde.

Hermine, wie drücke ich es aus... ich bete, daß wir uns in den nächsten Wochen nicht in der Sphäre begegnen, damit du es nicht siehst, aber ich sehe es. Ich sehe es an meinen Armen, an meinen Handgelenken, an meinem Körper und ich fühle mich zutiefst gedemütigt. Sie haben mich mit dieser Tortur nicht gebrochen, wie sie es wohl vorgehabt haben, aber ich denke, daß sie mich dauerhaft gezeichnet haben und das zu sehen, ist... ich habe keine Worte dafür...

Ich habe mich aufrecht gehalten, bis ich auf der Insel angekommen war um mir selbst und irgendwie auch um dir keine Schande zu machen, aber danach war es vorbei. Malfoy hat mich in Empfang genommen und nach Hause gebracht. Ich war außerstande die Kutsche aus eigener Kraft zu verlassen und so hat Lucius mich hereingebracht.

Seltsamerweise schlafe ich gut, aber nun ist es andersherum. Nun ist es schwierig, wenn ich wach bin. Sobald meine Gedanken auch nur einen Moment nicht beschäftigt sind, sehe ich sie wieder vor mir, fühle ich ihre Flüche auf meiner Haut und das Zerren in meinem Körper. Und trotzdem wollten sie, daß ich den Trank zubereite. Und ich stehe zwischen zwei Welten.

Weißt du, Hermine, der Trank, den ich braue, ist für Auroren, die mich töten wollten – und die doch gleichzeitig die sind, die gemeinsam mit mir während des Krieges, zusammen mit den Ordensmitgliedern gegen Voldemort gekämpft haben. Verflucht, Hermine – sie waren doch so etwas wie meine Mitstreiter! Ich habe doch Seite an Seite mit ihnen gekämpft! Ich habe alles riskiert, damit sie, damit wir alle nachts wieder schlafen können. Ich habe alles gegeben, was ich hatte, um den Sieg zu ermöglichen! Alles, was Albus gesagt hatte, klang so einleuchtend. Ich würde hinterher einfach nur erklären, wie alles gewesen ist und alles würde gut. Doch nun tun sie dies mit mir. Weil eine Zeitung schreibt, ich sei der neue dunkle Lord. Sie stellen mich, obwohl sie wissen, daß es Unrecht ist, vor Gericht, wie einen der dem Lord treu ergeben war und schicken mich ins Exil, weil ich ihnen eine junge Frau nicht überlasse, die sie auseinandernehmen wollen. WOFÜR habe ich gekämpft, Hermine? Erkläre es mir! Habe ich für diese Menschen gekämpft, die mir jetzt mit ihrer Magie die Haut aufreißen, um sich in perversen Witzen darüber zu ergehen, wie es später aussehen wird? Muß ich mich von diesen Männern verhöhnen lassen? Wer gibt ihnen das Recht, mich anzuspucken? WER?!

Oh Gott, Hermine... ich habe mich heute Morgen sinnlos betrunken, weil ich das Gefühl dieser Wunden nicht mehr ertragen habe. Sie sind jetzt, dank Lucius' unermüdlicher Hilfe in der vergangenen Nacht, verschlossen, aber sie brennen, als seien sie gerade erst entstanden und ich stand vorhin im Bad und habe mich im Spiegel gesehen.

Das bin nicht ich...

Ich bin nicht dieser in zweierlei Hinsicht geschlagene Mann den ich dort gesehen habe...

Und dann kommt die Erkenntnis – doch – ich bin es!

Ich sollte all dies nicht mit dir teilen, ich sollte es dir nicht schreiben aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, daß du all das längst weißt, denn ich fühle, auch wenn ich nichts konkretes dabei erkennen kann, daß wir auf eine neue, seltsame Weise verbunden waren. Die Verbindung scheint nun endgültig zu verschwinden, aber ich konnte sie fühlen, in all der Zeit, die ich im Minsterium in ihren Händen war.

Vielleicht habe ich es mir nur eingebildet, weil ich es mir so sehr gewünscht habe – dann ist mein Fehler, dir dies alles zu schreiben noch viel größer als ohnehin schon, aber ich glaube nicht, daß ich es mir eingebildet habe.

Nach dem ersten Mal war Harry bei mir. Nach dem zweiten Mal war ich für eine Stunde alleine, bevor sie mich aufs Schiff gebracht haben – in dieser Stunde hatte ich das Gefühl, daß du neben mir kniest, mich von dem unerträglich kalten Steinboden auf deinen Schoß ziehst und streichelst. Ich war mir sicher, daß ich halluziniere, aber es war mir egal. Ich habe nur deine Hände auf meinem Haar gefühlt, wie du es mir vorsichtig aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hast. Mein Mal hat mir auf erstaunliche Weise Wärme gegeben, auf eine Art, wie es das noch nie zuvor getan hat, so daß die Kälte zumindest ein wenig aus meinem Körper wich. Es erschien mir, als käme diese Wärme direkt von dir. Und allein mir vorzustellen, du wärst da, hat bewirkt, daß mein Geist sich beruhigen und sammeln konnte und ich einen letzten Rest Kraft mobilisieren konnte, so daß ich ihnen aufrecht gegenüberstand, als sie mich am Ende der Frist aus der Zelle abholten.

Du bist mehr als mein Licht, Hermine – du bist der helle Stern, der mir Hoffnung verspricht, selbst wenn ich in tiefster Dunkelheit eingesperrt bin. Solange ich dein Herz in meinen Händen schlagen spüre, gebe ich nicht auf. Das schwöre ich dir, bei allem, was mir heilig ist.

Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben

Severus


	226. Chapter 226

_Liebe Leser, _

_zur Zeit werden die Replys leider wieder nicht sofort von ff. net an euch weitergeleitet. Wir haben sie bis einschließlich gestern täglich gemacht! Für heute und morgen bleibt aus beruflichen Gründen weder Satia noch mir allerdings die Zeit, um euch sofort zu antworten. Daher werden wir das am Wochenende nachholen. _

_Liebe Grüße, Eure Arikaitas_

Achtung – Kapitel 226 und 227 gehen gleichzeitig online:

* * *

**Kapitel 226**

* * *

26. Dezember, London 

Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,

vielen Dank für Ihre schnelle Antwort.

Seit Beginn unseres Briefkontaktes konnte ich mich immer auf Ihr Wort verlassen - daher nehme ich Ihren Rat an und offenbare Severus nicht, dass ich Kenntnis über die Misshandlungen habe, die ihm im Ministerium widerfahren sind.

Warum man ihm das antat scheint mir so logisch, dass ich mich selbst dafür hasse, es nachvollziehen zu können.

Das Ministerium wollte Rache - Rache für alle Fehlschläge, die sie durch Severus und Ihre Gegenwehr einstecken mussten. Sie fanden einen Weg, ihn wehrlos zu machen, denn er musste sich vielem aussetzen, um mich oder Hadass zu schützen...sie können mir also glauben, dass ich es verstehe, wenn sie mich in die Liste der Schuldigen einreihen...ich rechne mich selbst dazu und fühle mich schrecklich mit diesem Wissen.

Doch was soll ich tun?

Soll ich ihm sagen, dass ich ihn nicht mehr liebe - dass ich ihn nie geliebt habe?

Soll ich es ihm sagen, damit er mich hasst - damit er sich von mir abwendet und seinen Schutz endlich über den meinen stellt?

Sie selbst sagten mir, dass ich Severus damit das antun würde, was seine Feinde bislang nicht schafften...Sie sagten, dass ich ihn damit töten würde.

Es bringt ihn in Gefahr mich zu lieben und mich bringt es in Gefahr, ihn zu lieben.

Lassen Sie mich Ihnen eine Frage stellen. Wieviel Schmerz haben Sie durch ihn schon empfangen? Durch seine Hand? Durch seine Handlungen? Sind Sie bereit, diesen Schmerz nicht nur zu ertragen, sondern ihn als einen Teil Ihrer Selbst zu betrachten...als eine Notwendigkeit?

Sehen Sie, ich habe längst begriffen, dass meine Liebe zu Severus immer auch den Aspekt des Schmerzes in sich tragen wird - ich wünschte, es wäre anders. Ich wünschte, die Umstände wären anders.

Glauben Sie mir, dass ich auf Lügen und falsche Interviews gut verzichten könnte.

Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als Frieden zu finden und mit dem Mann, den ich liebe, die verrückte Welt mit ihren Grausamkeiten von einem sicheren Platz dieser Erde aus zu betrachten und den Kopf darüber zu schütteln, wie ungerecht es zugehen kann.

Aber das ist mir nicht vergönnt - so wenig wie Severus...und Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy, wohl ebenfalls nicht.

Es tut mir leid, dass Sie in einer nicht weniger aussichtslosen Lage zu sein scheinen - obwohl Ihre große Liebe - Ihre Frau - sich mit Ihnen auf Malfoy Island befindet, so scheint mir, dass sie sie dennoch nicht erreichen können.

Glauben Sie mir, dass es mir um Sie leid tut.

Es gäbe ein Heilmittel, welches ich Ihnen für Severus schicken könnte, aber es wäre zu offensichtlich, dass ich über seinen schlechten Zustand Bescheid weiß. Zudem kann ich derzeit nicht in den Besitz desselbigen gelangen.

Bitte sagen Sie mir ehrlich, ob Sie meinen, dass er es dringend benötigt. Wenn dem so ist, dann werde ich eine Möglichkeit finden, es Ihnen zuzusenden.

Severus wird also nie wieder das Festland betreten können. Ich weiß nicht, was ich bei dieser Nachricht empfinden soll.

Als ich ihn hier treffen konnte, war es, als würde ein lang ersehnter Traum in Erfüllung gehen. Doch aus diesem Traum wurde ein Albtraum.

Wir haben einen hohen Preis für unser Treffen zahlen müssen...einen viel zu hohen, wie Sie sehen konnten.

In Freundschaft,

Hermine Granger


	227. Chapter 227

Achtung – Kapitel 226 und 227 gehen gleichzeitig online:

* * *

**Kapitel 227**

* * *

27. Dezember, London

Mein über alles geliebter Severus,

du hast keinen Fehler begangen, indem du mir davon erzählt hast, was man dir angetan hat. Und ja - ich war bei dir...ich habe es gefühlt.

Es war nur ein Bruchteil von dem was du gefühlt hast, aber es reicht, um das ganze Ausmaß zu begreifen.

Die Verbindung zwischen unseren Malen blieb bestehen, nachdem du mich wieder verlassen hattest.

Es waren keine Menschen, die dir das angetan haben - es sind keine ehemals Verbündeten mehr - sie sind zu Monstern geworden, denen nichts heilig ist.

In dem Moment, als man mich zwang, mich dir - meinem angeblichen Peiniger - auszusetzen, habe ich jeglichen Glauben an deren Menschlichkeit verloren.

Das allein sprach bereits von einer Kaltblütigkeit, dir mir zeigte, dass auch die letzte Grenze gebrochen worden war.

Doch dass sie es wagten, dich mit magischen Flüchen zu belegen, konnte ich kaum fassen.

Ich bin für sie nur ein Bauernopfer, das es nach ihrer Strategie notwendig war zu erbringen, um das Spiel in ihrem Sinne voranzutreiben.

Doch dich brauchten sie weiterhin für ihre Pläne - du warst für sie eine sehr viel wichtigere Figur, die es nicht zu gefährden galt - so glaubte ich.

Aber sie haben noch einen weiteren Schlag gegen dich geführt, ohne dass du es bemerkt hast.

Du darfst das Festland nie wieder betreten, Severus, denn es würde bedeuten, dass dein Urteil in die Tat umgesetzt wird - es wurde in deiner Abwesenheit gefällt.

Sie haben dir all das nur aus einem einzigen Grunde angetan - weil sie bereits im Vorfeld wussten, dass dein Tod beschlossene Sache war.

Der schlimmste aller Fälle ist eingetreten. Der Kampf, den wir bislang geführt haben, scheint verloren zu sein. Dies ist der Grund, warum ich dich fragte, ob du bereit bist, neue Ziele anzuvisieren.

Severus, es ist etwas in mir zerbrochen, seit ich deine Qualen spürte - seit ich weiß, dass sie dich hinrichten wollen - und auch, seit ich selbst den Tod eines Menschen herbeigeführt habe.

Ich spüre keine Angst mehr.

Mein Kopf weiß, dass das falsch ist - aber es fühlt sich gut an.

Es ist an der Zeit mit allen Mitteln zu kämpfen, die uns zur Verfügung stehen...dazu gehören zweifelsohne auch die Todesser hier auf dem Festland.

Ich verstehe deinen Wunsch sie zu töten, aber ich halte es für falsch. Wir werden sie noch brauchen - sie sind bereit für dich zu kämpfen, vergiss das nicht. Was immer das Ministerium dir oder seinen eigenen Mitarbeitern angetan hat, lässt mich nicht glauben, dass sie in Zukunft zum Wohle des Volkes handeln werden.

Ich weiß, dass es nicht dein Kampf ist, wenn ich sage, dass ich dafür sorgen will, dass die Leute endlich aufwachen.

Aber ich hoffe, du verstehst mich.

Ich werde nicht als dein Legat handeln, sondern als das, wozu ich geworden bin...als ein Opfer der Willkür unserer Regierung.

Natürlich wäre es leichter für mich, wenn ich die Todesser hinter mir stehen hätte...wobei mir klar ist, dass sie mir ebensogut in den Rücken fallen können. Aber das ist derzeit meine geringste Sorge.

Es ist etwas mit mir geschehen, das mich dazu zwingt, nicht länger im Hintergrund zu agieren.

Wie könnte ich tatenlos zusehen, während so etwas wie dir und mir noch mehr Menschen droht?

Es gibt derzeit nicht mehr viele Ängste, die ich noch spüren kann - und die wenigen, die ich noch empfinde, werde ich bekämpfen.

Morgen werde ich mit Thomas sprechen. Er hat sich stets bemüht an meiner Seite zu stehen. Ich weiß, dass ihn nach wie vor quält, was er gegen meinen Willen getan hat - und ich vermute, dass er nun, nach Annies Tod, unsteter wird als je zuvor. Ein Mann, der die Orientierung verloren hat, ist gefährlich - mir scheint, ich bin von lauter orientierungslosen Männern umgeben, bei denen man stets auf der Hut sein muss, ob sie Freund oder Feind sind. Ich möchte nicht warten, bis sich Thomas wieder in einen Mann verwandelt, der sich selbst nicht verbieten kann, das zu nehmen wonach er giert.

Ich werde diese Sache klären...ein für allemal!

Was Lucius angeht - auf den ich bei diesem Thema zwangsläufig ebenfalls zu sprechen kommen muss, so weiß ich immer noch nicht, wie ich ihn einzuschätzen habe.

Ich werde mich bemühen, auch dort bald klarer zu sehen.

Severus, ich liebe dich und ich möchte dich bitten, mich nie zu belügen - nicht einmal, wenn du glaubst, dass du mich damit schützen würdest.

Mir ist klar, dass du diesen Brief mit gefurchter Stirn lesen wirst. Es wird dir nicht gefallen, das ich kämpfen will.

Mir gefällt es auch nicht, dass es so weit gekommen ist.

Aber sage mir...wie sonst sollte ich wohl weiterleben?

Alles vergessen was man uns angetan hat?

Darauf hoffen, dass man uns in Zukunft in Ruhe lässt?

Ich wünschte, dass dies ein Kampf wäre, bei dem sich die anderen Zaubertrankmeister und ihre Schüler anschließen würden.

Aber das ist nicht meine Entscheidung - und ich habe wohl nicht einmal das Recht, diese Bitte an sie zu richten.

Wenn wir in der Sphäre aufeinandertreffen, so werden wir uns vermutlich beide verändert haben.

Doch hoffe ich, dass unsere Liebe unverändert bleibt - ganz egal was noch geschehen wird.

Deine Hermine


	228. Chapter 228

_Es ist wirklich nicht wichtig, aber nachdem im Bilderabo klar wurde, daß sich viele Leser unter Mrs. Rothenburg eine dickliche, ältere Dame vorstellen, wollte ich kurz erwähnen, daß ich beim Schreiben Mary McGregor aus Rob Roy vor Augen hatte... Ich erwähne das, weil mir Mrs. Rothenburg, obwohl sie in dieser Story nur eine klitzekleine Nebenfigur ist, aus persönlichen Gründen sehr am Herzen liegt... Satia_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 228**

* * *

27. Dezember, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Meine geliebte Hermine,

Sie haben das Urteil bereits unterschrieben? Ich kann nicht behaupten, daß mich das überrascht. Dann kann ich vermutlich davon ausgehen, daß es das ist, was Lucius mir so ungeschickt verschweigt.

Die Art, wie du dich in deinem Brief ausdrückst, erscheint mir erschreckend und doch gleichzeitig so vertraut. Ich weiß exakt, wie du dich fühlst und ich muß gestehen, daß es mir nicht viel anders geht.

Es ist also tatsächlich so gewesen, daß es deine Kraft war, die mich in meiner Zelle wieder aufgerichtet hat, nachdem ich schon geglaubt hatte, ich würde nie wieder auf meinen eigenen Füßen stehen. Ich hätte es eigentlich schon dort wissen müssen, daß es nie einen Grund gab, daran zu zweifeln, daß du wirklich bei mir bist. Aber ich wußte nicht, was Realität und was Einbildung war und so habe ich einfach darauf verzichtet, darüber nachzudenken.

Während ich hier langsam wieder auf die Beine kam, hat sich etwas ereignet, dessen Folgen ich erahne, aber nicht wirklich absehen kann. Hermine, die Zunft hat sich bei mir gemeldet. Man hat den großen Rat einberufen um über über die neue Lage zu beratschlagen.

Galwaredian und Menhiras sind von mir schon seit längerem über diverse Details auf dem Laufenden gehalten worden – schon bevor unser beider Kontakt begonnen hat. Sie werden im Rat Fürsprecher für mich sein – für uns... für Meister und Lehrling... Deine Ankunft im Kreise der Meister, auch wenn bislang nur als Lehrling, ist bei den Meistern von der ersten Sekunde an bekannt gewesen. Wir fühlen durch die Ringe, wenn jemand hinzukommt. Wir spüren die neue Präsenz. Wenn irgendwann einmal ein weiterer Lehrling in die Runde aufgenommen wird, wirst auch du es merken. Momentan gibt es vier Lehrlinge, die in der Kunst des Brauens von Zaubertränkäen von drei Meistern ausgebildet werden. Man hat mich getadelt, daß ich unter den erschwerten Bedingungen einen Lehrling angenommen habe, doch angesichts der kleinen Zahl an Zaubertrankmeistern die es nur gibt, können wir uns den Luxus kaum leisten, unser Wissen nicht weiterzugeben und daher hielt sich der Tadel in Grenzen und war mehr eine förmliche Nebensache.

Wichtig ist allerdings, daß die beiden anderen Zaubertrankmeister die Vorgehensweisen des Ministeriums im Auge hatten und daß sie Bededikt tatsächlich bei den Auroren eingeschleust haben, so daß er auch Interna benennen kann und aus erster Hand davon berichten konnte, in welcher Weise man mich gezwungen hat, meine Meisterfähigkeiten dem Ministerium ohne Gegenleistung zur Verfügung zu stellen.

Du kennst all diese Gepflogenheiten noch nicht und es ist meinem Unvermögen als Lehrmeister zuzuschreiben, daß du nicht längst damit vertraut bist. Ich entschuldige es allerdings ein wenig mit den Umständen...

Ein Meister, ganz gleich welcher Zauberkunst, hat stets eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten. Selbst in Hogwarts wurde dies so gehandhabt, obwohl mein Status der eines ehemaligen Todessers war. Ich habe von Albus für meine Dienste stets mehr erhalten, als nur die Bezahlung eines Lehrers. Es ging bei diesen speziellen Gegenleistungen nie um Geld – das ist bei der Bezahlung eines Meisters auch eher unüblich – aber um andere Dinge. Gegenstände, Gefallen, Dienste...

Selbst Voldemort hat diesen alten Brauch nicht missachtet...

Daß das Ministerium mich nun nicht nur nicht entlohnt, sondern auch noch gefoltert hat, hat endgültig bewirkt, daß die Zunft sich einschaltet...

Was mir geschehen ist, hätte den alten Regeln nach nicht geschehen dürfen. Es spricht, außer aus moralischen Gründen, nichts dagegen, einen Meister zu foltern – aber dies kann und darf nicht geschehen, wenn er seine Fähigkeiten davor für dich eingesetzt hat. Damit dies nie wieder geschieht, muß die Zunft auf der Stelle ein Exempel statuieren. Aber wie das aussehen wird, weiß ich beim besten Willen nicht.

Das Ministerium hat mit der Misshandlung eines Meisters die Büchse der Pandora geöffnet – sie wissen es nur noch nicht – obwohl sie es wissen müßten. Doch gerade diese Missachtung der alten Gesetze zeigt wieder einmal, daß das Ministerium der Meinung ist, es stünde über jedem Gesetz, jedem Brauch, jedem Dogma.

Die anderen Meister werden sich einschalten, Hermine! Ich kann nicht sagen wann – ich kann auch nicht sagen wie, aber sie werden es tun. Menhiras hat mich wissen lassen, daß der Ältestenrat vor Entrüstung getobt hat.

Ich kann noch immer kaum stehen, Hermine, aber ich fühle mich durch diese neuen Informationen im Geiste so stark wie lange nicht.

Du kannst auf dem Festland jede Entscheidung treffen, die du treffen willst. Ich bin mit allem einverstanden.

Ich kann dich förmlich sehen, wie du dir endgültig die Haut des Legaten übergestriffen hast und wie deine Aura sich verändert hat. Ich kann es in deinen Zeilen lesen – ich konnte es fühlen, als du mir, ohne mein Wissen, beigestanden hast – so machtvoll, daß ich glaubte, du wärst körperlich anwesend und ich habe es bereits geahnt, als du das Feuer gezwungen hast, deinem Willen zu gehorchen.

Sprich mit Thomas und ich bin realtiv sicher, daß ich weiß, wie er reagieren wird, denn ich habe das Gefühl, deinen unbrechbaren Willen von hier aus vibrieren zu fühlen – wie muß es dann erst Thomas ergehen, wenn er dir gegenübersteht?

Was du fühlst, Geliebte, das, was dich – für den Moment – furchtlos macht, ist nicht falsch. Horche ruhig tief in dich hinein und heiße es willkommen, wenn du sagst, daß es sich richtig anfühlt.

Du hast die Grenze endgültig überschritten, hinter der man tun kann, was immer notwendig ist um das Ziel zu erreichen.

Das, was in dir zerbrochen ist, als du fühlen konntest, wie es mir erging, war nicht dein Herz – es war deine Angst vor dem, was geschehen könnte. Du weißt nun, daß alles möglich ist. Daß alles geschehen kann.

Du hast den Punkt erreicht, an dem deine Seele verstanden hat, daß Angst nichts ändert, sondern nur blockiert. Die Angst hinter sich zu lassen, heißt, wieder mit Sinn und Verstand handeln zu können.

Und soll ich dir verraten, was dir diese neue Erkenntnis obendrein bringt – diese Erkenntnis die dich sicher ruhiger macht, als du es vorher warst? Sie bringt dir auch das Wissen, daß selbst das Unmögliche nicht ausgeschlossen werden kann. Diesem Gefühl hatte ich es zu verdanken, daß ich es auch Jahre nachdem ich bereits auf dieser Insel war, immer noch für möglich gehalten habe, daß wir beide wieder in Kontakt treten werden.

Zugegebenermaßen war ich dabei, diesen Glauben zu verlieren – aber dann ist es tatsächlich geschehen und wieder einmal wurde mir bewiesen: Alles ist möglich, Hermine... Alles...

Und so schmerzhaft die Erfahrungen waren, die ich auf dem Festland gemacht habe, bin ich nun doch der Gewissheit näher denn je, daß es für uns ein gutes Ende geben wird.

Ich war fassungslos darüber, daß sie es gewagt haben, mich nach Inanspruchnahme meiner Kunst, zu foltern. Aber nun weiß ich, daß auch das einen Sinn hatte – einen Sinn, den das Ministerium ganz sicher nicht eingeplant hatte.

Es wird ein gutes Ende geben, Hermine.

Wir werden zusammen sein, wie wir es in unserem Traum waren.

Erinnerst du dich daran? Wir beide am Ufer auf der Festlandseite, wie wir uns im feuchten Sand lieben, umspielt von der Gischt der Wellen die uns wieder und wieder berühren? Malfoy Island in der Ferne?

Das war kein Traum, Hermine – das war eine Prophezeihung...

Aber weil ich mich im Moment mehr denn jeh wie ein uralter Mann fühle, muß ich diese wenigen Zeilen nun schon beenden. Ich werde wieder schlafen gehen, wenn ich, mit Malfoy als Assistenten (eine Zumutung – eine echte Zumutung!) die nächsten Schritte bei dem Heiltrank für die Auroren eingeleitet habe. Ich würde den Trank auch ohne den Druck des Ministeriums brauen – denn die, gegen die wir kämpfen müssen, Hermine, sind nur wenige... Ich weigere mich zu glauben, daß es alle sind, denn ich weiß, daß auch Harry unter ihnen ist. Auch Benedikt ist ein Auror und viele andere werden genau so sein, wie wir es uns von Auroren, von Ministerialen und Regierenden erhoffen. Es muß nur das Faule aus dem großen Stück herausgeschnitten werden.

Und dazu ist der Anfang gemacht – das Messer dafür haben sie uns selbst in die Hand gedrückt.

Wenn wir uns in der Sphäre wieder gegenüberstehen, werden wir uns in der Tat beide verhändert haben und ich kann es kaum erwarten, die neue Hermine zu betrachten, zu fühlen – auch wenn ich gleichzeitig hoffe, daß es noch nicht gar so bald sein wird, weil mir mein eigener Anblick nicht geheuer ist.

Aber unsere Liebe ist und bleibt unverändert - das ist gewiss. Ich kann es fühlen, mit allem, was ich bin.

Dein Severus


	229. Chapter 229

**Kapitel 229**

* * *

Zwischenszene

* * *

Ein weiterer Abend in dem großen, leeren Haus lag hinter Hermine.

Ein Stapel Bücher neben ihrem Bett kündete davon, dass sie sich mühsam hatte auf andere Gedanken bringen müssen, bevor die Müdigkeit sie endlich übermannt hatte.

Severus Brief lag neben ihrem Kopfkissen und war wohl die einzige Lektüre, deren Inhalt sie mit in den Schlaf nehmen würde.

Zumindest hatte sie gehofft, dass es seine Zeilen wären, die sie in ihre Traumwelt begleiten würden.

Doch der Traum war eher wie Nebel, der, kaum hatte man ihn erblickt, sich in Nichts auflöste.

Kurze Sequenzen, die scheinbar nicht aus ihrem eigenen Leben stammten, streiften ihre Gedanken. Gesichter, die ihr fremd waren, und die sie eigenartigerweise zu fürchten schienen, tauchten vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf, bevor sie zu einer Masse aus Grau wurden, die nicht einmal mehr menschlich schien.

Sie fühlte sich stark in diesem Traum, doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde sie von anderen Emotionen überflutet - Angst, Hass, Stolz und Ohnmacht wechselten sich so schnell ab, wie es nur während des Schlafes logisch erscheint.

Dann wurde all das von einem viel realer erscheinenden Gefühl abgelöst.

Kälte - sie fror.

Im Schlaf griff sie nach ihrer Decke, um sie über ihre Schultern zu ziehen, doch ihre Hände fassten ins Leere.

Die Kälte wurde intensiver und dann spürte sie den harten Boden unter sich.

Verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen.

Lange Schatten erstreckten sich direkt neben ihr.

Die Flammen des Feuers tanzten träge dahin, und fast schien es so, als wolle es jeden Moment verlöschen.

Hermine wollte eine Frage stellen, und richtete sich mühsam auf. Die Kälte machte ihre Gelenke steif und das dünne Nachthemd spendete keinerlei Wärme.

Warum nur brannte das Feuer heute so niedrig? Hermine versuchte sich zu erheben, doch ein Zittern durchlief ihren Körper und ihre Beine schienen zu kraftlos, um darauf zu stehen.

Und dann hörte sie es.

Ein Geräusch.

Severus?

Sie wandte ihren Kopf in den hinteren Teil des Raumes.

Es war dort gerade hell genug, so dass sie einen Mann erkannte. Einen Mann mit außergewöhnlich langem Haar - blondem Haar!

Das Feuer hatte also seine Drohung wahr gemacht, und wollte sehen, wie sie nun reagierte.

Hermine versuchte klar zu denken - ruhig zu bleiben.

Er war ein Freund.

Lucius Malfoy war ein Freund - es gab keinen Grund, Angst vor ihm zu haben.

Sie wollte ihn begrüßen.

Dann sah sie seine Hand, die er ihr entgegenstreckte.

In seiner geschlossenen Faust hielt er einen Lederriemen; das lose Ende baumelte herab. Dann griff er mit der anderen Hand nach dem losen Ende, um es einer Zerreißprobe zu unterziehen.

Hermines Herz begann das Blut in wahnwitziger Geschwindigkeit durch ihren Körper zu jagen.

Adrenalin verteilte sich und ließ sie jedes kleine Detail mit enormer Aufmerksamkeit wahrnehmen.

Lucius lächelte.

Seine Augen wanderten zu ihren nackten Beinen und verharrten dort sinnend.

Hermine wusste, dass am Ende dieser Begegnung ihre Beine mit blutigen Striemen übersät sein würden.

Sie zog sie dicht an ihren Körper und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

"Lucius, das sind nicht Sie - ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sich die Ereignisse von neulich wiederholen - es liegt in meiner Macht! IN MEINER!"

Ein Gefühl von Stärke baute sich in ihr auf. Kraft, die ihn abhalten würde. Kraft, die verhindern würde, dass er seine Hand gegen sie erhob. Kraft, ihm zu trotzen...Kraft, sich selbst zu trotzen...

...und dann holte er zum Schlag aus.

Das Sirren in der Luft klang wunderschön.

Das schneidende Geräusch, wenn das Leder sich in die Haut graben würde, wäre jedoch ein noch viel erfüllenderer Klang - ein absolut berauschender Klang!

Hermine hielt inne.

Was, verdammt nochmal war geschehen?

Sie erwartete diesen Schlag nicht - sie selbst würde ihn austeilen.

Eine lange blonde Haarsträhne verdeckte ihr linkes Auge.

Diese Strähne war nicht mehr zu bändigen gewesen - genausowenig wie sie selbst.

Sie selbst?

Lucius?

Die Lust, zu verletzen, war übermächtig.

Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Wie berauscht sah sie die Gestalt vor sich am Boden liegen.

Eine junge Frau, von der sie wusste, dass sie selbst es war - doch sie fühlte es nicht so.

Sie fühlte nur die Hilflosigkeit dieser Frau...witterte ihre Angst, die sie durch Tapferkeit zu verbergen suchte.

Was für ein unglaublich erregendes Gefühl!

Wie leicht wäre es, ihr das Nachthemd zu zerfetzen, das ihren Körper so dicht umschmiegte, als wolle es dadurch jede Rundung obszön betonen.

Ihre Haut war so perfekt, von einem makellosen Weiß. Wie ausnehmend gut würden sich da die Stellen machen, die sich blutrot färbten, wenn die Peitsche sie treffen würde. Ihre Beine wären nur der Anfang. Der dünne Stoff des Nachthemdes würde kaum die Schläge mildern, die auf ihre zarten Pobacken niedersausen würden. Der Stoff würde unter der Wucht reißen - die verletzten Stellen freigeben, die mit jedem weiteren Schlag aus Hermine Granger ein wehrloses Spielzeug machen würden.

Der Gedanke daran durchströmte diesen Körper und ließ ihn voller Lust erschaudern.

Doch das genügte noch nicht.

Die pochende Erektion war es nicht allein, die nach Befreiung verlangte.

Da war die rasende Gier, der jungen Frau auf dem Boden Schreie zu entlocken. Da war das unbändige Verlangen, sehen zu wollen, wie ihre Augen sich vor Schmerz so sehr verdrehten, dass das Weiße darin zu sehen wäre - ein Weiß, durchzogen von roten Äderchen, die kurz vor dem Zerbersten standen.

Erst wenn sie glaubte, dass sie getötet würde, wäre sie so zerbrochen, dass ihr Körper auf die Art geschändet werden konnte, wie er es vorzog.

Er?

Hermines leise Stimme kämpfte in diesem Bewusstsein um ihr Recht - vergeblich!

Sie war kein Zuschauer in diesem Körper - sie war ER!

Sie spürte das Verlangen, das Blut der Frau zu kosten, die jetzt vor ihm zurückwich.

Und dann stand die Frau, die Hermine verkörperte, plötzlich auf.

Langsam breitete sie die Arme aus und stand schutzlos vor ihm.

Mit einem dunklen Schrei öffnete er die Faust, um das peitschende Stück Leder im letzten Moment freizugeben. Es zischte durch die Luft und schlug gegen die Wand, wo es wie eine tote Schlange zu Boden fiel.

Er sah auf diesen zerbrechlichen Engel, der sich ihm entgegenstellte, als habe er nichts zu verlieren.

Ein Engel ohne Flügel - kein Engel - eine Frau.

Das war Hermine Granger - die Geliebte von Severus - die Frau, der er seit einigen Wochen Briefe schrieb - die Person, die ihm vertraute!

Mit einem Ruck wäre ihr Nachthemd ein Stück zerrissener Stoff.

Mit einem Schlag wäre sie zu benommen, um sich gegen ihn zu wehren.

Mit einem Spreizen ihrer Beine würde er sie auf immer erniedrigen.

Sie nur einmal zu ficken, würde sie zu einer der Huren machen, wie er schon etliche genossen hatte.

Ihre Augen waren warm.

Ihr Blick voller Freundschaft.

Ihre Hand zitterte nicht mehr, als sie sie nach ihm ausstreckte...

...und er ergriff sie.

"Halte mich", flüsterte er.

"Ich halte dich", erwiderte Hermine leise.

Und dann spürte sie ihn.

Fühlte wie er ihren Körper umarmte.

Es überraschte sie nicht, dass sie wiederum die Körper getauscht hatten.

Sie spürte immer noch seine Erektion, die er nicht zu verbergen suchte.

Wozu sollte er verbergen, was sie eben noch am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte?

Hermine atmete tief durch, als er sie wieder frei gegeben hatte.

"Ein sonderbarer Traum", sagte er leicht lächelnd.

Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln und sagte: "Das kommt daher, weil es _mein _Traum ist, nicht der deine."

"Das ist bedauerlich, denn wenn es meiner wäre, so würde ich dich jetzt lieben wollen."

Hermine spürte, wie diese Worte etwas in ihr auslösten, das sie sich nicht einmal im Traum gestatten wollte - nicht, nachdem sie endlich ihre Angst gegenüber Lucius abgestreift hatte.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie bestimmt, doch mit einem Lächeln, das ihn bis in seine Welt begleiten sollte.

Als er verschwunden war, schlang sie die Arme um ihren Körper und sah in das Feuer.

"War das die Strafe für meine Manipulationen? Oder war dies auch wieder eine Tat von mir, die du nicht beeinflussen konntest?"

Endlich kam Leben in das Feuer, doch seine Stimme klang so, als hätte es die ganze Zeit über lichterloh gebrannt.

"Nein, Meisterschülerin - keine Manipulation von deiner Seite...es war eine Lektion, für die du jetzt bereit warst."

"Ich wäre auch schon beim ersten Treffen mit Malfoy bereit gewesen, auf die Schläge zu verzichten", gab Hermine mit unterdrückter Wut zurück.

Das Feuer ignorierte ihren gereizten Ton und antwortete sachlich: "Du hast deine Angst vor ihm überwunden - und du verstehst ihn jetzt sehr viel besser. Es ist nicht richtig, wie er fühlt, aber es ist für dich wichtig, es zu begreifen - so wie es für deinen Meister wichtig war, damit umzugehen. Es war dein eigener Wunsch an dieser Angst zu wachsen. Ich selbst brauchte einige Zeit, um sie zu isolieren. Die Vielzahl an Gefühlen ist für mich manchmal schwer zu begreifen. Deine Angst vor einer Situation, oder davor, zu versagen, war mit deiner Angst vor diesem Mann nicht gleichzusetzen. Du hast viele Emotionen vermischt, wenn du an ihn dachtest...nicht alle waren wirklich ängstlicher Natur, und das sollte dir inzwischen selbst klar sein. Aber das, was der Furcht entsprang, habe ich eingesetzt, um dich in seinen Körper wechseln zu lassen. So konntest du die andere Seite der Angst fühlen - und sie damit ins Gegenteil verkehren. Du findest alle extrahierten Komponenten deiner Furcht in den Reagenzgläsern auf dem Arbeitstisch. Beschäftige dich damit solange du willst, um zu begreifen, was dich nun so stark macht."

Hermine wandte sich zum Arbeitstisch und erkannte tatsächlich mehrere Reagenzgläser, die in einem hölzernen Gestell aufgereiht waren.

Mit fragendem Blick wandte sie sich wieder zum Feuer.

"Aber wie ist das möglich? Woher hast du diese Komponenten? Wer hat sie aufbereitet?"

Das Feuer ließ ein paar Funken stoben, ehe es ruhig antwortete: "Dein Meister hat sie aufbereitet. Er war hier, um sie zu extrahieren."

"Aber woher hatte er sie?", fragte Hermine, zusätzlich verwirrt durch die Tatsache, dass das Feuer sie getrennt hergeholt hatte, obwohl sie darauf gehofft hatte, ihn möglichst bald in der Sphäre zu treffen.

Das Feuer schwieg einen Moment, dann erwiderte es: "Ich gab ihm einen Bogen Papier, der vollgesogen war mit deinen Ängsten. Richtig aufbereitet war es eine Leichtigkeit, daraus genügend Elixier für verschiedene Testreihen zu gewinnen."

"Der Brief, den du von mir verlangt hast...Amelies Brief", stieß Hermine erkennend hervor.

"Der Brief", bestätigte nun auch das Feuer, "er war nicht mehr lesbar, denn er war durchtränkt von deinem Schweiß. Dein Meister wird erfreut sein zu hören, dass er dir letztendlich als Impfstoff dienen konnte. Er war erstaunt über die Intensität deiner Angst, die ihm hier offenbart wurde.

Und jetzt kannst du dich mit den anderen Gefühlen beschäftigen, die dich bei dem Gedanken an Malfoy plagen."

Hermine schüttelte mechanisch den Kopf: "Er ist ein Freund - ein positives Gefühl - nichts, das mich plagen würde."

Abermals schwieg das Feuer lange. "Gut, " antwortete es schließlich, "belassen wir es dabei...alles zu seiner Zeit. Und nun erforsche, was jetzt zu deiner Vergangenheit gehört, und prüfe, welche der Stoffe ihre Anwendung in der Magie finden können. Es steht dir genügend Zeit zur Verfügung, um mit Tränken zu experimentieren."

Hermine ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass das Feuer den Brief wegen seines Inhaltes behalten wollte. Sie hatte vermutet, dass es Severus über Amelies Sehnsucht nach ihm in Kenntnis setzen würde - doch in Wahrheit war es nie um den Brief selbst gegangen, sondern um die Substanz, die ihr vor Angst zitternder Körper produziert hatte.

Es war merkwürdig, mit den eigenen Ängsten auf diese Art umzugehen. Sie abzufüllen und zu vermischen - sie zu erhitzen und zu filtern - mit ihnen zu spielen, und sie von außen zu betrachten. Als die Nacht beinahe herum war, hatte Hermine eine Reihe von Tränken entwickelt, die Furcht bei anderen Menschen hervorrufen konnten. Tränke, die einen schier in den Wahnsinn treiben konnten, wenn man sie konzentriert zu sich nahm. Aber auch einige Heiltränke, die durch die Umkehrung der einzelnen Komponenten ihre Wirkung entfalteten.

Die Sphäre entließ sie im Morgengrauen und sorgte dafür, dass sie sich in ihrem Bett wiederfand. Als die Sonne aufgegangen war, erwachte Hermine.

Der Bücherstapel befand sich nach wie vor neben ihrem Bett, genauso wie Severus Brief noch neben ihrem Kopfkissen lag.

Ihre Hand aber hatte sich im Schlaf zwischen ihren Beinen vergraben und es kam ihr beim Erwachen fast so vor, als seien es nicht ihre eigenen Finger, die sanft ihre pochende Scham massierten.


	230. Chapter 230

**Kapitel 230 **

**

* * *

**

Wenige Stunden zuvor...

* * *

Natürlich war Magie der Grund dafür, daß Severus aus dem einzelnen, dünnen Blatt Papier mehr Flüssigkeit hatte extrahieren können, als jemals real darin gewesen war, aber die Menge dessen, was sich in der Kristallschale unter der Apparatur ergeben hatte, erstaunte ihn trotzdem.

Als er die glitzernde Schale mit ihrem so harmlos aussehenden, durchsichtigen Inhalt unter dem Tropfer hervorzog, um sie auf den Nebentisch zu bringen, hielt er die Luft an, um keine einzige unnötige Erschütterung hervorzurufen. Er konnte jetzt alles gebrauchen, aber nicht versehentlich mit der konzentrierten Furcht in Berührung zu kommen, die er dem Blatt entzogen hatte. Wieder überlegte er, während er sich Millimenter für Millimeter dem Nebentisch näherte, was auf dem Briefbogen gestanden haben mochte. Es war nicht das Papier gewesen, das Hermine üblicherweise verwendete, und so schloß er eigentlich aus, daß es ein Brief von ihr gewesen war. Aber er hatte keine Idee, wessen Brief Hermine sonst in die Sphäre hätte mitbringen können.

Das Feuer hatte ihm erzählt, daß Hermine sehr verwundert gewesen sei, daß sie den Brief abgeben sollte. Aber er schob die Verwunderung auf die Angst, die sie bei dieser Gelegenheit verspürt hatte, denn ansonsten hätte ihr klar sein müssen, daß ein Briefbogen, der in die Sphäre hineingebracht werden konnte, dort auch einen Nutzen haben würde.

Snape wußte, daß es eine Spielerei des Feuers war, daß es ihm nicht verriet, wer den völlig verwaschenen Papierbogen beschrieben hatte, aber ihm war nicht nach Rätselraten und so ließ er es auf sich beruhen, daß er es nicht wußte, und daß dies wohl auch so bleiben würde.

Er stand hier in der Meistersphäre sehr viel sicherer auf seinen Beinen, als dies in seinem Haus der Fall gewesen war, aber er war auch hier geschwächt und wackelig. Er wußte, daß dies bedeutete, daß die „Verletzungen" die er trug, sehr viel stärker auch seelischer Natur war, als er gedacht hatte. Körperliche Schwäche konnte das Feuer fast komplett ausgleichen – aber was man an seelischen Wunden mit hierher brachte, war in Anwesenheit des Feuers ebenso intensiv wie in der Realtität.

Ein sarkastischen Grinsen zog sich kurz über sein Gesicht, als er sich vorstellte, wieviel der Essenz die er vor sich in der Kristallschale nun auf dem Nebentisch abgestellt hatte, sich aus der Kleidung hätte extrahieren lassen, die er während der Folter getragen hatte...

„Severus...", hörte er die warme Stimme des Feuers, die ihn beinahe zärtlich angesprochen hatte.

Sein Name holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück und er stellte fest, daß er offenbar schon eine ganze Weile unbewegt und ins Nichts starrend, vor dem Arbeitstisch gestanden hatte, denn die leichten Dampfschwaden die von der frischen Essenz aufgestiegen waren, waren verschwunden.

Der Zaubertrankmeister wandte sich nicht um, aber er ließ seinen Kopf ein wenig hängen.

„Junge...", sprach ihn das Feuer wieder sehr sanft an.

Severus wehrte sich nicht gegen die seltsame Anrede, sondern umfasste sich stattdessen selbst.

„Soll ich sie nicht doch holen? Sie würde dir gut tun...", fragten die weich tanzenden Flammen.

Aber er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich nun endlich dem Feuer zu.

„Nein, bitte nicht..."

„Aber du sehnst dich nach ihr."

Er lächelte kaum sichtbar und nickte ein wenig.

„Ja, das tue ich. Sehr sogar. Aber mein Körper ist mir noch so fremd und ich möchte nicht, daß sie ihn so sieht."

„Er ist verhüllt, Severus..."

Als sei dies für ihn neu, sah er an sich herab und mußte – natürlich – erkennen, daß die Sphärenrobe ihn fast komplett bedeckte.

Doch sofort tasteten seine Fingerspitzen zu seinem Hals, wo sich am Übergang vom Hals zu seiner Brust die Ausläufer einiger frischer Narben zeigten. Er zuckte erst kurz zurück, als seine Finger sie berührten, legte dann aber seine ganze Handfläche auf das Stück sichtbarer Haut, als wolle er auch diesen Teil seiner selbst bedecken.

Er bemerkte nicht, daß dadurch der weite Ärmel seiner Robe so weit verrutschte, daß sein Handgelenk sichtbar wurde, dessen jetzt verkrustete Verwundung deutlich heftiger war, als das, was seine Hand nun verbarg.

„Man könnte glauben, du seist eitel.", sagte das Feuer in einem Ton, der Snape wissen ließ, daß es nicht glaubte, was es sagte.

„Du weißt, daß es das nicht ist. Das, was mein Körper nun zeigt ist nicht das Ergebnis eines Unfalls. Es steht für mein Unvermögen, mich gegen diese Leute zu wehren. Es steht für mein Versagen. Es steht für meine eigene Machtlosigkeit.", erkärte er trotzdem.

„Ja. Das weiß ich, auch wenn du einiges zu harsch siehst. Aber du wirst lernen müssen, daß dein Körper letztendlich nichts anderes ist, als ein Bild, das sich nun ein wenig verändert hat."

Snape sah das Feuer mit einem Blick an, der den milden Aufruhr in ihm zeigte.

„Du hast mich stets hergeholt und mir geholfen, damit mein Körper nicht zu einer Leinwand verkommt, auf der andere malen können, was ihnen beliebt. Ich weiß, wie ich heute aussähe, wenn es dich nicht gäbe."

„Ich konnte dich diesmal nicht holen, Severus. Sie hatten dich vor mir versteckt, so daß nicht einmal ich dich finden konnte..."

„Ich weiß...", sagte er tonlos und verschränkte erneut die Arme. „Entschuldige. Es sollte kein Vorwurf sein und ich weiß, daß du an dem Ergebnis nichts mehr ändern konntest, als sie mich weggelassen haben. Ich kenne diese Art von Magie nur zu gut. Das weißt du. Es war die gleiche Magie, die Voldemort bevorzugt angewandt hat."

Plötzlich lachte er.

„Er hat nie herausbekommen, warum ich die Narben immer und immer wieder losgeworden bin. Ich glaube das hat ihn rasend gemacht. Erinnerst du dich daran, daß du mich einmal geholt hast, als ich direkt vor ihm stand? Er hat bis zuletzt geglaubt, daß seine Bestrafung mich hat ohnmächtig werden lassen. Er muß geglaubt haben, er könne mir nichts anhaben, wenn die Wunden immer wieder verschwunden sind."

Das kurze Lachen hatte gut getan und er sah das Feuer etwas gelöster an.

„Ich danke dir, für alles, was du in all den Jahren für mich getan hast.", sagte er sehr ernst und verneigte sich leicht vor den Flammen.

„Du bist der Meister. Ich bin das Feuer. Weiterer Erklärung bedarf es nicht."

Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide, dann wandte sich Snape wieder dem Arbeitstisch zu und begann, die klare Flüssigkeit in kleinen Einheiten in mehrere Reagenzgläser abzufüllen.

„Ich bin froh, daß du ihr ermöglichen wirst, daß sie mit ihrern eigenen Ängsten auf einer abstrakten Ebene arbeiten kann.", sagte er, während er das erste Reagenzglas vorsichtig mit einem Korken verschloß und in den Ständer zurückstellte.

„Es muß sein. Du hast in diesem Punkt völlig Recht, Meister."

„Es wird aber nicht ausreichen, es auf der Zaubertrankebene geschehen zu lassen. Früher oder später wird sie sich dieser Angst auf einer realeren Ebene stellen müssen."

„Das ist richtig.", sagte das Feuer so kurz, daß Snape auf der Stelle hellhörig wurde, in seinem Tun innehielt und sich umwandte.

„Und genau das planst du, nicht wahr?", fragte er in einem Ton, der klar machte, daß die Frage rein rethorisch war.

„Natürlich plane ich das. Vorher wird sie das, was du vorbereitest, nicht bekommen."

„Wirst du..."

„...den Blonden herholen? Ja, das werde ich tun. Aber er wird es wieder für einen Traum halten. Wobei ich auch beim letzten Mal schon gemerkt habe, daß er nicht dumm ist. Er ahnt etwas. Ob er es diesmal herausfindet, kann ich nicht sagen..."

„Hältst du das für klug? Was, wenn er entgleitet?"

Das Feuer lachte leise.

„Dein Lehrling ist mächtig, Severus. Sehr mächtig. Aber um mich aus dem Konzept zu bringen, braucht sie das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite – oder einen wirklich guten Grund... dies hier aber, ist von mir inszeniert. Sie hat in dem was kommt erst einmal keine Handhabe mehr. Mit jeder Gelegenheit, in der sie sich über meinen Willen hinweggesetzt hat, habe ich gelernt. Eine interessante Erfahrung, nach all der Zeit... aber es reicht nun. Ich lasse ihr nichts weiteres durchgehen und das werde ich sie bei Gelegenheit auch wissen lassen. Und solange ich hier das Sagen habe, entscheide ich, wem was geschieht.

Und nun müssen wir erst einmal die Angst vor diesem seltsamen Mann endgültig aus ihr vertreiben. Sie selbst muß die Angst aus sich vertreiben..."

Severus seufzte, widersprach aber nicht, sondern verschloss stattdessen die restlichen Reagenzgläser.

Dann trat er einen Schritt von der Arbeitsfläche zurück und betrachtete sein Werk.

Konzentrierte Angst – abgefüllt in Reagenzgläsern...

Zaubertrankmagie in ihrer reinsten Form...

Obwohl der Anlaß ein so unerfreulicher war, war er mit dem Ergebnis seiner Arbeit zufrieden.

Er wandte sich zum Feuer zurück.

„Ich bin fertig. Du kannst mich zurückbringen.", erklärte er, aber das Feuer schien mit ihm nicht übereinzustimmen.

„Nein, Meister. Du bist noch nicht fertig."

Snapes Stirn legte sich verwundert in Falten.

„Habe ich etwas vergessen?"

Er sah kurz zu dem Tisch hinüber. Aber dort war alles korrekt. Das wußte er.

„Lege die Robe ab, Meister.", erklärte das Feuer plötzlich und Snape wurde stocksteif.

„Warum...?", fragte er, anstatt der Order zu gehorchen.

„Weil ich dich sehen möchte."

„Du kannst mich längst sehen. Für dich ist nicht wichtig, ob ich eine Robe trage oder nicht. Warum also?" Seine Stimme zeigte höchste Anspannung.

„Weil du es besser begreifst, daß ich dich sehen kann, wenn du unbekleidet bist. Lege die Robe ab."

Snape wollte noch etwas antworten, blieb aber stumm und ließ stattdessen in einer aufgebenden Geste den Kopf und die Schultern hängen und sah vom Feuer weg zur Seite irgendeinen imaginären Punkt auf dem Boden an.

Er griff zu der Kordel, die die Robe in der Mitte hielt und zog sie mit einem harten Ruck auf. Mit einem unwilligen Geräusch faßte er dann die Robe und zog sie sich über den Kopf. Er hielt sie in der Hand, so daß sie neben ihm bis auf den Boden hing.

Snapes Körper war auf eine Weise von verkrusteten Narben überzogen, die zeigte, daß jemand bemüht gewesen war, keine Stelle frei zu lassen. Man hatte ihm diese Wunden ganz eindeutig nicht nur zugefügt, um ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten, sondern auch, damit sie als sichtbarer Makel zurückbleiben würden. Sein Oberkörper war am schlimmsten betroffen. Brust, Bauch und Rücken waren übersäht von den sich überkreuzenden Rissen, die ein skurril abstraktes Muster ergaben. Sein Unterleib und seine Arme und Beine waren weniger betroffen, seine Hände und seinen Kopf hatten sie – vielleicht aufgrund einer Order, daß er noch „einsatzfähig" sein müsse – ganz verschohnt. Sie hatten sich hauptsächlich an seinem Torso ausgetobt. Seine Handgelenke waren wie von einem breiten Band von den Wunden umzogen, die die Metallschellen dort hinterlassen hatten, mit denen sie ihn an der Wand festgekettet hatten. Diese Verletzungen hätte man eigentlich mit Magie schnell heilen können müssen – aber sie hatten den gleichen Zauber, den sie auch auf ihre magischen Peitschen gelegt hatten, über die Metallschellen gelegt – so daß es sofortiger magischer Hilfe bedurft hätte, die bleibenden Spuren zu verhindern.

Die Krusten würden verheilen. Die jetzt blutroten, teilweise beinahe schwarzen Narben würden verblassen, bis sie nur noch als feine Linien zu sehen sein würden. Aber jetzt war das Bild ein anderes...

Snape sagte nichts und er bewegte sich nicht, aber in seinem Gesicht zuckte es, in dem Versuch, sich zusammenzureißen. Man konnte an seinen hart hervortretenden Wangenknochen sehen, daß er die Zähne zusammenbiß, um zu schweigen. Seine rechte Hand krallte sich so stark in den Stoff der Robe, daß die Fingerknochen weiß hervortraten.

„Komm her, Meister. Komm in mich.", sagte das Feuer und Snape gehorchte auch jetzt.

Er ließ die Robe fallen und ging in das Feuer hinein. Kniete sich, sich dabei auf seine Fersen setzend, in seiner Mitte nieder und stützte sich vor sich auf dem Boden ab, als könne er jetzt endlich zulassen, daß das Meisterfeuer sah, daß er keine Kraft mehr hatte – wohlwissend, daß es dies längst wußte. Und als das Feuer hochschlug und ihn ganz und gar umhüllte, hätte nicht einmal ein weiterer Besucher der Sphäre sehen können, welcher Art der Trost war, den das Feuer spendete, oder wie tief die Linderung der Seele des Zaubertrankmeisters war, dem dieser Trost in der feurigen Umarmung gegeben wurde.


	231. Chapter 231

**Kapitel 231**

* * *

30. Dezember, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

du ahnst nicht, wie erleichtert ich darüber bin, dass die anderen Meister hinter uns stehen und der Ältestenrat sich ebenfalls für uns ausgesprochen hat.

Das Ministerium hat einen riesigen Fehler begangen, als sie dich folterten - einen Fehler, der sie noch teuer zu stehen kommen wird.

Wie geht es dir, mein geliebter Severus?

Ich habe die Verbindung verloren, die das geöffnete Mal zu dir herstellte.

Und ich weiß, dass es nichts nutzen würde, es mit Gewalt zu öffnen, da es ohne vorherigen Körperkontakt zwischen uns nichts weiter wäre, als eine blutige Wunde.

Aber als du mich im Feuer geheilt hast, da schuf es das Band zwischen uns, das mir deinen Schmerz offenbarte.

Ist dieser Schmerz nur noch eine böse Erinnerung? Oder wütet er noch in dir? Was kann ich tun, Severus? Bitte sage mir, wenn es irgendetwas gibt!

Wie ich hörte, warst du in der Sphäre - und du weißt, dass ich es ebenfalls war.

Ich war nicht alleine dort, aber das ahnst du sicher schon, sofern es dir das Feuer nicht bereits im Vorfeld sagte.

Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt und ich denke, dass ich einen Dämon ausgeschaltet habe, der mehr Macht über mich hatte, als es bei einer Meisterschülerin der Fall sein dürfte.

Die Tränke liegen in der Sphäre bereit, damit du sie begutachten kannst, wenn es soweit ist.

Ich werde das Feuer bitten, sie bei meinem nächsten Besuch mit in unsere Dimension nehmen zu dürfen. Sie wurden mit Zutaten hergestellt, die sowohl dort, als auch hier existieren und ich hoffe, dass das Feuer mir zustimmt, wenn ich es darum bitte, sie in meinen Besitz zu nehmen.

Heute morgen war ich im Siebten Schleier. Ich fühlte mich rastlos nach der vergangenen Nacht und mir war nach Gesellschaft. Ich habe mit Emanuelle gemeinsam gefrühstückt. Sie erzählte mir, dass das Ministerium endlich die Führung der Kundenliste aufgehoben hat.

Sie lachte, als sie mir erzählte, dass die Herren es vermutlich leid geworden seien, ihre eigenen Namen ständig auf besagten Listen vorzufinden.

Nachdem Mr. Banks vom Ministerium ihr die Nachricht überbracht hatte, erkundigte er sich auch sofort, ob Viola zur Verfügung stünde. Emanuelle zerriss die begonnene Liste vor seinen Augen und sagte, dass er seinen Namen diesmal auf einen besonders fetten Geldschein schreiben könne, den er Viola dann gerne überreichen dürfe, dann fügte sie lachend hinzu, dass er sich den Namen aber auch sparen könne, nur den Geldschein solle er nicht vergessen.

Thomas schlief noch, als ich den Schleier wieder verließ.

Aber ich werde ihn morgen Abend sehen.

Es ist eigenartig - früher feierte ich an diesem Tag den Wechsel ins neue Jahr - diesmal werde ich ein Todessertreffen einberufen.

Ich hoffe, dass Hadass bald zurückkehrt. Ich vermisse sie.

Und ich vermisse dich!

Ich möchte dich so gerne sehen.

Dich spüren - es wäre jetzt wichtig für mich, dich zu spüren...sehr wichtig sogar.

Glaubst du, die Sphäre lässt es zu?

Würdest du es dir wünschen?

Es ist erneut Abend und ich weiß, dass ich allein in meinem Bett liegen werde. Es war so schön, eine Nacht an deiner Seite verbringen zu dürfen.

Ich versuche dieses Gefühl wieder zu spüren. Meine Träume spielen mir manchmal Streiche und ich frage mich, warum man sie nicht so beeinflussen kann, wie man es gerne möchte.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nicht der erste Mensch bin, der sich das fragt - ebenso, wie ich nicht die erste Frau bin, die ihrem Geliebten so fern ist und es nicht ändern kann.

Ich liebe dich,

Hermine


	232. Chapter 232

_Achtung: In diesem Kapitel wird SVV beschrieben. Wen das Thema betrifft, der weiß auch, was die Abkürzung bedeutet, für alle anderen ist es nicht notwendig, daß ich weiter darauf eingehe. Wenn das Beschreiben dieser Handlung euch triggert, bzw. dazu animiert, überspringt das Kapitel bitte. Schickt mir eine kurze Mail, damit ich euch eine „entschärfte" Version des Kapitels schicken kann. Snapes Meinung zu dem Thema ist keine Tatsache und schon gar kein Ratschlag, sondern einfach nur seine Meinung dazu für diesen konkreten Fall..._

* * *

**Kapitel 232**

* * *

Als Hermine die Augen aufschlug, stand sie dort, wo sie vor wenigen Stunden erst gestanden hatte. In der Sphäre.

Erstaunt sah sie das Feuer an, das ihr, im Vergleich zu den letzten Besuchen dieses Ortes, erstaunlich ruhig erschien. Das Geräusch das die Flammen machten war ein warmes Murmeln und ein Schauer durchlief Hermine vor Erleichterung.

„Du hast genug für deine Vergehen bezahlt. Dir ist deine Überheblichkeit, mich zu gängeln verziehen. Dein Meister braucht dich nun, aber er bestreitet dies noch – mir gegenüber und vor allem gegenüber sich selbst. Ich werde ihn daher gegen seinen Willen herholen. Doch sei so weise, zu befolgen, was er sagt, sofern es in deiner Macht liegt, es zu tun. Bleib genau so stehen, wie du bist, Schülerin."

Hermine konnte nur kurz nicken, als sie hinter sich bereits ein gequältes, leises „Nein..." hörte, daß ihr wie ein Stich in den Körper zu fahren schien.

Aber sie gehorchte und blieb unbewegt stehen.

„Severus...", sagte sie leise, anstatt sich umzuwenden, wonach alles in ihr schrie.

„Dreh dich bitte nicht um...", hörte sie ihn da auch schon flüstern.

„Ich tue, was du sagst, aber bitte halte mich, damit ich weiß, daß du da bist."

„Du hörst mich. Reicht das nicht?", fragte er im gleichen Flüsterton

„Reicht es dir...?, gab sie ihm zur Antwort.

Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, aber dann spürte sie die Wärme seines Körpers unmittelbar hinter sich und einen Moment später umfaßte er sie von hinten. Erst legte er ihr nur seine Hände auf die Schultern. Aber als sie diese kleine Berührung zum Erbeben brachte und ihr ein Stoßseufzer entfloh, umfaßte er sie in einer fließenden Bewegung ganz und preßte sie machtvoll mit ihrem Rücken gegen seine Brust. Sein Kopf legte sich gegen ihren und sie fühlte nun, wie schnell sein Herz schlug und wie tief sein Atem ging.

Sie umfaßte seine Arme und als sie an den Handgelenken fühlte, was dort anders war als vorher senkte sie automatisch den Blick. Sie konnte ein leises, entsetztes Keuchen nicht verhindern. Sie verfluchte sich dafür und befürchtete schon, daß er sie augenblicklich wieder loslassen würde, aber stattdessen sagte er leise und beinahe flehentlich: „Sieh nicht hin... bitte sieh einfach nicht hin..."

Sie versuchte, sich in seinem Arm herumzudrehen, aber er hielt sie in der Position in der sie war.

Also gab sie sich erst einmal damit zufrieden und lehnte ihren Kopf nach hinten gegen seine Schulter.

Sie konnte fühlen, wie sein Körper ganz langsam lockerer wurde. Er brauchte offenbar nur etwas Zeit.

Hermine sah ins Feuer. Wenn die Sphäre bereit war, ihm die Zeit zu geben, würde sie die letzte sein, die sie ihm versagte.

„Deine Arbeiten sind hervorragend gelungen, Hermine. Erstaunlich vor allem für den kurzen Zeitraum. Ich habe noch nicht alle genau begutachtet, aber das, was ich bislang überprüfen konnte ist wirklich sehr gut. Es ist sogar eine darunter, die ich ohne jede Veränderung so akzeptieren werde. Die Änderungen, die an den anderen gemacht werden müssen, werden wir gemeinsam erarbeiten."

Hermine schwankte zwischen der Freude über sein Lob und der Entäuschung, daß nicht alles perfekt geworden war. Aber da er gar nicht erwartet zu haben schien, daß sie in der Arbeit so weit kommt, überwog die Freude.

„Und dann hörte ich davon, daß du hier einen Dämon ganz eigener Natur bekämpft und besiegt hast?"

Hermine konnte an seiner Stimme hören, daß ihn das Thema sehr anspannte.

Sie nickte nur, wissend, daß sie nicht erklären brauchte, um wen es sich gehandelt hatte.

„Hat er dir weh getan?" Die Frage war kaum hörbar gewesen.

„Nein", antwortete sie ebenso leise „aber das Feuer hat mir ermöglicht, seine Empfindungen zu fühlen, als wären es meine und es war erschreckend, wie richtig seine Vorstellungen von Gewalt plötzlich waren. Es erschien nicht nur richtig, sondern auf eine erschreckend angenehme Weise wunderbar und erstrebenswert. Es erschien so einfach, daß es mich verwundert, daß er sich überhaupt zurückhalten kann, wenn er die Welt um sich herum so sieht."

Severus gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich.

„Hast du jemals an einem Abgrund gestanden und dich für einen winzigen Augenblick gefragt, wie es wäre, dich einfach nach vorne fallen zu lassen? Sogar ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht und es dir intensiv vorgestellt? Ich denke, daß beinahe jeder diese Empfindung kennt. Wenn man dann tatsächlich ins Wanken gerät, greift man sofort nach irgendetwas, um sich natürlich doch festzuhalten, oder macht erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, aber für einen winzigen Moment war alles um einen herum unwichtig und man wollte nur noch wissen, wie es ist, zu fallen. Das hat nichts mit einem Todeswunsch zu tun – eher im Gegenteil. Es ist der tiefe Wunsch, das Leben komplett zu erfühlen - auch diesen Fall den Abgrund hinunter erlebt zu haben. Manchmal glaube ich, daß Lucius sehen, fühlen und riechen muß, wie Leben in seiner Essenz aussieht, daß er wissen muß, wie weit ein Körper getrieben werden kann, bevor er bricht, um selbst fühlen zu können, daß er lebt. In den Phasen, in denen er sich lange unter Kontrolle hat und niemandem gegenüber Gewalt ausübt, verletzt er sich selbst. Das hat er schon in der Schule getan. Davon weiß nicht einmal Narcissa. Einige wenige Male war ich in den letzen Jahren dabei und habe ihn gewähren lassen, weil ich die tiefe Notwendigkeit fühlen konnte, die es für ihn darstellte. Es ist nichts Spontanes. Er tut das nicht im Affekt. Er stellt sich ein Glas Wein bereit, sorgt dafür, daß er ungestört bleibt, legt Heilsalben bereit und beginnt dann in aller Ruhe damit, sich einen feinen, sauberen Schnitt nach dem anderen über die Unterarme zu ziehen. Nicht tief - nur gerade soviel, daß es blutet. Es ist erschreckend und faszinierend zugleich, zu sehen, wie er von Schnitt zu Schnitt ruhiger wird. Manchmal brauchte er zwanzig oder dreißig Einschnitte, bis seine Seele zur Ruhe gekommen war. Eine Weile habe ich versucht, ihn davon abzubringen, aber es ist für ihn und vor allem für alle Menschen um ihn herum, besser, wenn er seine Anspannung so herausläßt."

Hermine lauschte fasziniert Severus' Erzählung über Malfoy.

„Es hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, daß er Böse ist...", zog sie, für sich selbst überraschend, plötzlich den Schluß aus dem, was sie erlebt, gesehen und gehört hatte.

„Nein. Damit hat es nichts zu tun, wobei die Grenzen fließend sind. Es IST pervers und es ist teilweise durch und durch böse, was er anstellt, um seine Gelüste zu befriedigen und er geht, wenn es sein muß, dafür auch über Leichen. Aber die Intention, die dahintersteht ist mehr krank als böse. Allerdings macht ihn das streckenweise noch gefährlicher, als wenn er einfach nur einen schlechten Charakter hätte, denn es macht ihn unberechenbar."

„Ich denke trotzdem, daß ich ihm vertrauen kann.", sagte Hermine plötzlich.

Snape schwieg für einen Moment, bevor er weitersprach.

„Warum sagst du das?"

„Weil er mir nichts angetan hat, weil er mich als dein anerkennt. Er hat seinen Gelüsten nicht nachgegeben, weil wir einander gehören."

„Hat er dir das gesagt?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich sagte dir doch, daß das Feuer mich für eine Weile seine Gedanken hat fühlen lassen – und daher weiß ich, warum ich für ihn Tabu war, obwohl er intensive Wünsche hatte."

Snape zog sie noch etwas näher an sich heran und als er sprach, betonte er jedes einzelne Wort sehr eindringlich: „Sei – vorsichtig – Hermine. Spiel nicht mit ihm, auch wenn er dich fasziniert. Als Thomas über dich hergefallen ist, hat es „nur" zu Sex geführt und ihm hattest du auch vertraut. Du weißt, was geschieht, wenn Lucius die Kontrolle verliert!"

„Ich weiß...", sagte Hermine leise und beinahe entschuldigend.

Je mehr Zeit vestrich, umso weniger reichte es Hermine, nur mit dem Rücken an ihn gelehnt zu sein. Auch wenn seine Umarmung ihr gut tat, wollte sie doch mehr. Sie wollte ihn sehen. Sie wollte alles sehen.

„Ich werde mich jetzt umdrehen, Severus.", kündigte sie an.

„Aber..."

„Kein ‚Aber', es ist unsinnig, daß wir hier so stehen, egal wie schön es ist. Du bist bekleidet, es gibt nichts, was dagegenspricht, daß ich mich umdrehe und deshalb werde ich es jetzt tun."

Für einen Moment hielt er sie fester, aber dann lockerte er seinen Umarmung und gab sie frei.

Hermine wandte sich um und sah ihn an.

Wie er selbst vor einer Weile, bemerkte sie die Ausläufer der Wunden auf seiner Brust an seinem Halsausschnitt, aber ansonsten sah er aus wie immer – wenn auch vielleicht etwas blasser.

Sie nahm mit einem Lächeln seine Hände und zog daran seine Arme ein wenig zu den Seiten.

„Siehst du? Alles wie immer."

Er konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht verbergen, auch wenn Hermine ihm ansah, daß ihm eigentlich nicht nach Schmunzeln zumute war.

„Und jetzt möchte ich alles sehen."

Seine Augen wurden groß und er entzog ihr sofort seine Hände.

„Nein.", war die promte und sehr bestimmte Antwort.

Er verschränkte fest die Arme und sah sie an, als habe sie den Verstand verloren.

„Nein." Wiederholte er noch fester.

„Doch, Severus. Ich möchte dich sehen."

„NEIN!" Wut kam in ihm auf und er machte noch einen Schritt weiter von ihr weg.

„Ich bitte dich darum. Zeige mir, was geschehen ist. Ich werde es ohnehin früher oder später sehen und dann kannst du es mir genauso gut jetzt zeigen."

„Du wirst es nicht sehen, wenn ich es verhindern kann!", fauchte er sie in völliger Verteidigungsstellung an.

Hermine legte den Kopf schief.

„Nie?"

Er zögerte, setzte ein-, zweimal an, um dann doch stumm zu bleiben. Er gab ihr darauf keine Antwort.

„Siehst du? Nicht ‚nie'. Es wird irgendwann so sein, daß ich es sehe. Dann kann es genauso gut jetzt sein."

„WARUM?!" schrie er sie plötzlich an.

Und in dem gleichen Maße in dem er mit diesem Aufschrei seiner Verzweiflung Raum gab, geschah dies bei Hermine, als sie unerwarteteterweise ebenfalls laut schrie: „WEIL ICH ES AUCH VERARBEITEN MUSS! WEIL ES AUCH MEINE WUNDEN SIND!"

Sie starrten sich an. Beide erschrocken über die Erkenntnis, die sich auch in Hermines Kopf erst in dem Moment manifestiert hatte, in dem sie sie herausgeschrien hatte.

„Weil alles, was dir geschieht, auch mir geschieht, Severus..." setzte sie leise und atemlos hinterher.

Sie wußten nicht, wie lange sie sich wortlos und unbewegt angesehen hatten, als das Feuer noch vor Severus erkannte, daß er bereit war, ihre Bitte zu erfüllen. Es wurde soviel kleiner, daß das Licht in der Sphäre sich veränderte, dunkler wurde, milder...

Und wieder löste Snape die Kordel um seine Robe und zog sich diese dann über den Kopf.

Hermine hatte sich so sehr vorgenommen, ihn nicht sehen zu lassen, wenn sie betroffen wäre. Aber all ihre guten Vorsätze waren dahin, als sie nun tatsächlich seinen Körper sah.

Ihre Augen flogen über seine Brust, seine Arme, seine Beine, aber sie schluchzte erst auf, als sie wieder seinem Blick begegnete.

Sie schämte sich, daß sie sich nicht besser unter Kontrolle hatte und versuchte ihr Weinen zu ersticken, indem sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund preßte. Aber es half nicht.

Es war nicht der Anblick, der sie so sehr schockierte, obwohl er grauenhaft war. Es war mehr so, als konzentriere das Bild seines Körpers die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage auf einen einzigen Punkt, der dadurch ein solches Gewicht bekam, daß sie ihm nicht standhalten konnte.

Mit wenigen, raschen Bewegungen hatte er die Robe wieder übergestriffen und war bei ihr, zog sie in seine Arme und legte ihren Kopf sanft gegen seine Schulter.

„Schhhhh...", flüsterte er, als ihr Weinen langsam abebbte.

„Es wird schnell nicht mehr so schlimm aussehen. Es wird verblassen.", versuchte er sie zu trösten.

Sie wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu und brachte ein Lächeln durch ihre Tränen zustande.

„Du glaubst wirklich, daß ich weine, weil ich es häßlich finde? Oh, Severus... du bist manchmal ein so dummer Mann..."

Er runzelte die Stirn und verstand offenbar wirklich nicht.

„Es ist mir doch vollkommen egal, ob dein Körper Narben trägt oder nicht. Aber ich konnte nicht auf dich achtgeben. Ich habe nicht verhindert, daß man dir das antut. Sie haben dich gedemütigt und dir so schrecklich weh getan und ich war nicht da, um es zu verhindern. Ich habe nicht auf dich aufgepaßt."

„Du auf mich?" Er schien das generelle Konzept nicht zu begreifen, das hinter ihrer Aussage lag.

Jetzt lachte sie leise und erklärte es ihm.

„Du glaubst immer, du müßtest für alle sorgen, auf alle achtgeben. Aber es gibt eine gar nicht so kleine Anzahl an Menschen um dich herum, die das Selbe für dich tun möchten. Angefangen bei den Leuten in deinem Haus, wie Mrs.Rothenburg, über Malfoy bis hin zu Hadass – und natürlich gilt das auch für mich. Severus. Vor allem für mich."

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände.

„Ich möchte jedes Leid von dir fernhalten. Ich möchte, daß du nur glücklich und zufrieden bist und daß du nicht einmal befürchten mußt, daß es jemals anders sein könnte."

„Das ist nicht möglich, Hermine." Sagte er ruhig.

„Ich weiß – aber das ändert nichts daran, daß ich es wünsche. Und wenn du nun diese Narben für uns beide tragen mußt – Ja, Severus – ich sehe sie auch als meine an – dann zeigt das nicht, daß DU dich nicht wehren konntest, sondern daß WIR uns nicht wehren konnten. Selbst wenn ich dein Leid nicht durch das geöffnete Mal gespürt hätte, würde ich jetzt so empfinden. Aber daß ich es gespürt habe, macht die Empfindung noch stärker. Aber eines mußt du wissen, Severus. Auch wenn diese Wunden zeigen, daß wir wehrlos waren, sollten sie uns doch gleichzeitig mit Stolz erfüllen, denn sie sind zum Äußersten gegangen. Sie haben dir alles angetan, was sie dir antun konnten – und trotzdem stehen wir hier wieder beieinander. Wir leben, wir lieben uns und wir haben eine Zukunft, die zwar ungewiss, aber nicht zwangsläufig trost- oder gar hoffnungslos ist. Was sie uns angetan haben, hat uns nicht umgebracht, sondern stärker gemacht. Diese Wunden sind der sichtbare Beweis dafür, daß sie niemals über uns triumphieren werden."

Bei ihren letzten Worten hatte Hermine seine Hand so hochgehoben, daß sie nun einen vorsichtigen Kuß auf sein Handgelenk geben konnte, wo die Wunde zu heilen begonnen hatte, die von den Eisenschellen verursacht worden war..

Snape legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, als müsse er sich sehr konzentrieren, um ihrem Gedankengang zu folgen, aber dann veränderte sich der Blick in seinen Augen und er zog sie endlich wirklich in seine Arme.

„Du bist unglaublich, Hermine. Und ich fasse es immer noch nicht, daß es dich in meinem Leben gibt."

Beiden war bewußt, daß sie Zeit brauchen würden, um zu verarbeiten, was geschehen war – aber beide fühlten, daß der Anfang gemacht war.

Und das sanft vor sich hinflackernde Meisterfeuer stellte zum unzähligsten Male die eigentliche Aufgabe der Sphäre hintenan und gewährte Meister und Lehrling einige ruhige Stunden beieinander, in denen sie noch etwas eindringlicher die Wunden erkennen und akzeptieren lernen konnten, die ihnen geschlagen worden waren.


	233. Chapter 233

**Kapitel 233**

* * *

1. Januar, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

die gestrige Todesserversammlung hat mich einiges an Kraft gekostet.

Thomas schien in erhöhte Alarmbereitschaft versetzt gewesen zu sein, was wohl auf Annies Angriff auf mich zurückzuführen ist - jedenfalls hat er keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, die Anwesenden auf ihre Plätze zu verweisen.

Ich wusste, dass es hart werden würde, die Todesser mittels ihrer Rituale erneut ihre Folgsamkeit demonstrieren zu lassen.

Das war notwendig, um ihnen im Anschluss daran die Aufgaben zu geben, die uns hoffentlich einen Schritt weiterbringen und einige Fragen beantworten werden.

Thomas Drogenkonsum der letzten Wochen hat überraschenderweise einen positiven Nebeneffekt.

Er ist sofort in der Lage, jemanden zu erkennen, der das Teufelszeug geschluckt hat, das immer weitere Kreise zieht.

Er hat fünf Todessern auf den Kopf zugesagt, dass sie von der Droge benebelt seien.

Die fünf haben geleugnet - doch sie logen offensichtlich.

Thomas wusste worauf er zu achten hatte...und er wusste auch, wie er sie dazu bringen konnte, die Wahrheit zu gestehen.

Er hat sie einem Test unterzogen, den ich als...unkonventionell bezeichnen würde.

Sie mussten etwas vorlesen.

Ja, du liest richtig.

Er gab ihnen den Tagespropheten und verlangte, dass sie einen beliebigen Artikel vorlesen.

Keiner der fünf war dazu in der Lage.

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass gleich fünf Anwesende Analphabeten seien, also musste es einen anderen Grund geben.

Je mehr sie sich auf diese Aufgabe konzentrieren sollten, um so unruhiger wurden sie.

Schließlich wies Thomas sie an, die Hosen zu öffnen und bis zu ihren Knien hinunterzuziehen.

Ich war verwirrt, aber Thomas hatte es mit soviel Nachdruck befohlen, dass ich unmöglich nachfragen konnte, ohne seine Autorität zu untergraben.

Was sich uns präsentierte, waren fünf Männer mit nicht zu übersehender Erektion.

Thomas schien zufrieden und befahl, dass sie sich wieder anziehen sollten.

Ich glaube, ich habe mich bei dieser Demonstration recht wacker geschlagen, wenn ich auch dachte, dass Thomas vermutlich selbst nicht weit vom Irrsinn entfernt ist.

Die näheren Pläne für die Zukunft sehen wie folgt aus - jeder der Drogen nimmt, wird empfindlich bestraft werden. Die Fünf haben die Aufgabe erhalten, ihre bisherigen Dealer ausfindig zu machen und durch einen vorgetäuschten Kauf in die Falle zu locken. Wir wollen herausfinden, aus welcher Quelle die neuen Stoffe stammen. Thomas und ich werden die Befragungen der Dealer mit Hilfe des Veritasserum selbst durchführen, da wir das Elixier nicht aus der Hand geben wollten.

Thomas hat den vagen Verdacht, dass das Ministerium hinter der Verbreitung der Drogen steht.

Er erklärte mir, nachdem wir die Versammlung aufgelöst hatten, dass er selbst festgestellt hatte, im Rausch nicht mehr aufnahmefähig für logische Zusammenhänge gewesen zu sein.

Das ist wohl nicht weiter verwunderlich wenn man high ist - und mit einem schiefen Lächeln erklärte er mir, dass die ständige Geilheit ihn anfangs auch nicht sonderlich beunruhigt hätte, da dies durchaus auch ein Zustand sei, den er früher schon erlebt hatte.

Was ihn stutzig gemacht hatte, waren die Entwicklungen, die er rund um sich herum in letzter Zeit beobachten konnte, seit er selbst das Zeug nicht mehr konsumiert.

Er nennt es 'triebhafte Verdummung'.

Da er selbst wohl der letzte ist, der sexbesessene Menschen verurteilen dürfte, nahm er anfangs die Zeichen um sich herum nicht wirklich als Gefahr wahr.

Aber in den letzten Tagen kam ihm der Gedanke, dass dies wohl nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht.

Ein Kumpel von ihm, dem moralisch nichts heilig ist, der aber die Eigenschaft besitzt, seiner Frau bedingungslos treu zu sein, drängte darauf, dass Thomas ihn in den Schleier mitnahm. Nachdem er gleich drei Mädchen auf einmal gebucht hatte, bot er Thomas ein Pulver an, das er selbst 'Das Tor zum Glück' nannte und von dem er behauptete, es von einem Regierungsbeamten zugesteckt bekommen zu haben, der sich für einen besonderen Dienst erkenntlich zeigen wollte, auf den Thomas Kumpel natürlich nicht näher eingehen wollte. Der Mann hatte ihm wohl angeboten, ihm noch mehr davon zu besorgen, damit er es auch an Freunde weiterreichen könne.

Thomas sagt, das sei der Moment gewesen, in dem er wusste, dass hier etwas absolut nicht stimmt.

Es wird wohl schwer werden, dem Ministerium etwas nachzuweisen, aber sollten sie sich als Dealer im großen Stil herausstellen, so gibt es uns ein weiteres Druckmittel gegen sie in die Hand.

Es bleibt abzuwarten, ob die Regierung wirklich eine Strategie fährt, bei der ganze Massen zu nichtdenkenden, triebgesteuerten Menschen gemacht werden sollen.

Vielleicht stammen die Drogen auch aus ganz anderen Quellen und irgendein Zauberer verdient sich gerade in seinem stillen Kämmerlein eine goldene Nase mit dem Zeug.

Wir werden sehen, was wir herausfinden können.

Ich fürchte, mehr können wir derzeit nicht unternehmen, als versuchen Erkundigungen einzuziehen und die Todesser in Schach zu halten - wenn das Thomas dadurch gelingt, dass er sie zwingt, die Hosen runterzulassen, dann bin ich damit vollkommen einverstanden.

Ich frage mich, ob Voldemorts Einsatz von blutigen Ritualen und Vergewaltigungen nicht in etwa dem selben Zweck gedient hat, wie jetzt diese Drogen. Es scheint erschreckend einfach zu sein, die Menschen vom Denken abzuhalten, indem man ihre niederen Instinkte nach Jagd und Paarung befriedigt.

Manchmal widert es mich an, diese Brutalität zu sehen, die in Kreisen der Todesser so huldvoll Rituale genannt werden.

Ich würde mir wünschen, mit den anderen Meisterschülern in Kontakt treten zu können. Ist das gestattet? Dürfen wir uns untereinander austauschen, oder soll unsere Konzentration allein auf die eigene Ausbildung beschränkt sein? Wäre es nicht möglich, unser Wissen durch gegenseitigen Austausch zu optimieren? Ich weiß, dass es eigentlich eines solchen Austausches nicht bedarf, da alles was ich zu lernen habe, durch meinen Meister - durch dich - vermittelt wird.

Ich mache nach wie vor Fehler - als Schülerin darf ich das wohl, aber ich möchte besser werden.

Als du meine Tränke in der Sphäre kontrolliert hast, da war ich enttäuscht, weil ich sie nicht perfekt hergestellt hatte. Ich habe zur Kenntnis genommen, dass sie gut waren, aber es fehlte der letzte Schliff - ist es zu ehrgeizig von mir, diesen letzten Schliff bereits jetzt beherrschen zu wollen?

Ich habe heute erneut einen Brief von Hadass erhalten.

Sie bittet mich inständig, Harry zu erklären, dass sie derzeit noch nicht zurückkommen kann - und gleichzeitig lese ich, dass sie fast verrückt wird vor Sehnsucht nach ihm.

Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass ich so selbstlos handeln könnte.

Wenn ich vor der Wahl stünde, dich auf der Stelle sehen zu können, dann würde mich niemand davon abhalten können, völlig egoistisch mein Glück einzufordern.

Das ist es wohl, was Hadass so rein macht...und mich in nicht besonders vorteilhaftem Licht dastehen lässt.

Ich habe keine Drogen genommen, und trotzdem fällt es mir manchmal extrem schwer, mich auf meine Lektüre zu konzentrieren und mir nicht deine Hände auf meiner Haut vorzustellen.

Ich weiß, dass es dir zur Zeit nicht sonderlich angenehm wäre, dir meine Hände auf deiner Haut vorzustellen, aber wenn es soweit sein wird, dann schwöre ich dir, dass es nichts gibt, das mich dazu bringen könnte, wieder von dir abzulassen.

In ewiger Liebe,

Hermine


	234. Chapter 234

_Achtung: Kapitel 234 und 235 gehen gleichzeitig online_

* * *

**Kapitel 234**

* * *

2. Januar, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Wehrte Freundin,

aus gegebenem Anlass weile ich zur Zeit in Snape Manor, um unseren geschätzten Zaubertrankmeister in seine gesundheitlichen Schranken zu weisen. Erstmals sind Mrs. Rothenburg, Severus' respektlose Haushälterin und ich, in einem, nämlich in diesem Punkt einer Meinung. Es geht ihm zwar ganz klar besser, aber er nimmt dies, wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, gleich zum Anlaß, mehr zu tun, als ihm bekommt.

Glücklicherweise sind auch einem Severus Snape Grenzen gesetzt und so hat er sich heute freiwillig einer längeren Pause unterworfen. Ich gebe zu, daß meine Fähigkeiten als Assistent eines Meisters der Braukunst eher geeignet sind, sein ohnehin dünnes Nervenkostüm über Gebühr zu strapazieren, aber ich versichere bei meiner Ehre, daß ich mir Mühe gebe, ihm zur Hand zu gehen.

Morgen früh ist der letzte Anteil der Zutaten verbraut und der fertige Trank wird aufs Festland geschickt werden. Da wir wissen – da auch Severus weiß (nun – da frage ich mich doch, woher er es weiß, wehrte Freundin...), daß es nicht unwahrscheinlich ist, daß das Ministerium gleich zum nächsten Schlag ausholt, haben wir ein paar Pläne geschmiedet, die wir vermutlich morgen abend in die Tat umsetzen werden. Ich weiß, daß Severus Sie über die Details selbst in Kenntnis setzen möchte. Ihnen sei jetzt schon versichert, daß die Kürze seines Briefes nicht seinen Gedanken entspringt, sondern meinem festen Vorsatz, ihn daran zu hindern, zu lange am Schreibtisch zu sitzen.

Sie boten an, für den Fall, daß es notwendig sei, zu versuchen, Hilfsmittel zu besorgen.

Es ist notwendig...

Sie werden uns, wenn morgen alles so läuft, wie wir es planen, für etwa eine Woche nicht erreichen können. Ich bitte Sie, diese Spanne zu nutzen, um etwas – irgendetwas (!) - zu besorgen, das gegen die Narben angeht, die die magischen Waffen Severus beschehrt haben. Der optische Aspekt macht ihm bereits zu schaffen, aber das nun allmählich fester werdende Narbengewebe der heilenden Wunden beginnt seine Bewegungsfreiheit einzuschränken. Es macht ihn keineswegs zum Krüppel, er hat weiterhin volle Bewegungsfreiheit, aber er ist in Kleinigkeiten eingeschränkt – vielleicht wäre ‚steifer' das beste Wort dafür - die sich nun unter anderem beim Brauen des aktuellen Trankes bemerkbar gemacht haben.

Er sagt es nicht und er zeigt es nicht – ich sehe es trotzdem und ich suche nach Möglichkeiten, nicht weiter zusehen zu müssen, wie sich sein eigener Körper Stück für Stück unflexibler um ihn legt.

Was die Leiche der Frau betrifft, die Sie suchen, habe ich nun endlich Informationen – aber wohl leider nicht die, die Sie hören wollen. Meine Gemahlin hatte, wie sie es ihrer Mitspielerin geraten hatte, sämtliche Briefe vernichtet, weshalb ich nicht fündig werden konnte. Als mir klar wurde, daß ich nichts finden konnte, habe ich die Information auf andere Weise beschafft. Leider muß ich Ihnen mitteilen, daß Annie ihre Schwester verbrannt und im Rahmen eines Vereinnahmungs-Rituals in sich aufgenommen hat. Sie hat Blut der Getöteten aufgefangen und den restlichen Leichnahm verbrannt, die Asche in das Blut gemischt und diesen „Cocktail" komplett getrunken. Sie wollte damit, zu meinem Missfallen auf Anraten meiner Gattin, wieder zusammenfügen, was bei ihrer Geburt fälschlicherweise getrennt worden sei. Sie hatte sich davon weitreichende magische Fähigkeiten versprochen. Genauer gesagt, hatte meine Gattin ihr diese versprochen... Es tut mir leid, daß ich Ihnen keine bessere Nachricht zukommen lassen kann.

Miss Granger... ich habe in der letzten Zeit seltsame Träume. So seltsam und so real, daß ich sie beinahe „Erlebnisse" nennen möchte und irgendetwas sagt mir, daß ich mir nicht einbilde, daß Sie wissen, wovon ich schreibe. Sie gehören Severus. Ganz unzweifelhaft. Aber dessen, was ich träume – schon gar, wenn Sie mir im Traum versichern, daß es sich um Ihre Träume handelt, nicht um meine... – brauche ich mich wohl kaum zu schämen, oder? Was geschieht, wenn ich wieder auf diese Weise von Ihnen träume? Wird der Traum dort fortgesetzt werden, wo der letzte endete?

Wir werden sehen...

In Freundschaft

Lucius Malfoy


	235. Chapter 235

_Achtung: Kapitel 234 und 235 gehen gleichzeitig online_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 235**

* * *

2. Januar, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

Es sähe dem Ministerium ähnlich, eine Droge in Umlauf zu bringen, die, wie du es so wunderbar genannt hast „triebhafte Verdummung" bewirkt. Ich überlege, seit ich deinen Brief bekam, welche Komponenten enthalten sein müssen, um ein derartiges Ergebnis zu bewirken. Mein Vermutung ist es, daß in der Droge Marzellinegralabium enthalten sein könnte.

Eine Droge, die diese Komponente enthielt, wurde in Todesserkreisen gerne eingesetzt, um Gefangene zum Reden zu bringen. Wenn man dem Trieb nicht nachgibt, hat man nach einer Weile, um es sehr plump auszudrücken, das Gefühl, es würden einem die Geschlechtsteile verrotten, abfallen, absterben – was auch immer. Ich bin glücklicherweise nie in eine Lage geraten, die es mir heute ermöglichen würde, das Gefühl detailiert zu beschreiben.

Wenn es wirklich so ist, daß das Ministerium die Droge in Umlauf bringt, ist das nun nicht die erste Angelegenheit, die mich darüber nachdenken läßt, ob ein sehr verrückt klingender Verdacht vielleicht doch zumindest im Ansatz korrekt ist.

Die Art, wie ich im Ministerium behandelt wurde – die Art wie die Waffen behext waren, um die Wirkung zu erzielen, die sie erzielt haben – der schlichte Wille, mich zu demütigen, indem man mich mit Narben zeichnete, anstatt mich dazu zu bewegen, etwas zu sagen... das alles erinnert mich heftig an Gegebenheiten aus der Zeit an Voldemorts Hof.

Nimmt man nun hinzu, daß das Ministerium vielleicht eine Droge verbreitet, die gerne von Todessern benutzt wurde – nicht zum Eigengebrauch, sondern zur Gefügigmachung durch Dummheit... dann sind dies zwei Indizien unter vielen, die mich glauben lassen, daß es im Ministerium einen Mann oder mehrere gibt, die entweder aus den Reihen der Todesser stammen oder zumindest eng mit ihnen zu tun hatten.

Als das erste Todessertreffen auf dem Festland von uns einberufen wurde, sind wir immer davon ausgegangen, daß alle erschienen sind... Was, wenn das nicht stimmt?

Das Problem ist, daß Voldemort im letzten halben Jahr vor seinem Ende beinahe wahllos neue Zauberer und Hexen rekrutiert hat. Ich kenne nicht alle!

Es ist aber auch möglich, daß es sich dabei um einen der Leute handelt, die von den uns bekannten Todessern „vorbereitet" wurden, irgendwann in den Kreis der „Auserwählten" einzutreten, wie Belinda und Annie.

Das Ministerium agiert mit den Methoden Voldemorts und seiner Anhänger.

Bitte gib auf dich acht, Hermine.

Lucius sitzt schräg hinter mir und beobachtet mit Argusaugen, was ich tue, und wie lange ich es tue.

Ich habe mich von ihm zu einer Sache überreden lassen, von der ich selbst nicht ganz überzeugt bin, aber er hatte Argumente, denen ich mich nicht entziehen konnte. Unfassbarerweise hat er sich dafür mit meiner Haushälterin zusammengetan. Normalerweise haßt sie Malfoy – und das scheint sich auch nicht geändert zu haben, aber die Tatsache, daß Mrs. Rothenburg mir vorhin von den Vorzügen von Malfoys Vorschlag vorschwärmte, kann nur heißen, daß sie sich darüber beraten haben. Vielleicht war die Tatsache, daß ausgerechnet diese beiden in dieser Sache an einem Strang ziehen, das überzeugendste Argument von allen...

Als ich dir in der Sphäre gegenüberstand, war ich im großen und ganzen Herr meines Körpers. Die Sphäre kann körperliche Beschwerden ausgleichen. Ich muß widerwillig gestehen, daß es in der Realität nicht so aussieht.

Malfoy hat mich überredet, daß ich mich für einige Tage in einen Heilschlaf zurückziehe. Ich wünschte, mir würde etwas Besseres einfallen, aber ich erhole mich von meinem Aufenthalt auf dem Festland nicht. Die Schmerzen sind deutlich weniger geworden und erträglich, aber ich fühle mich immer noch so zerschlagen und bin so schwach auf den Beinen, daß ich mir selbst eine Zumutung bin und niemandem nützen kann. Daß ich den Trank für die Auroren fertiggestellt habe, hat einen unangenehmen Rückschritt des Heilungsprozesses bewirkt und die Geschehnisse des letzten Tages haben mich endgültig überzeugt, Malfoys Überredungen nachzugeben.

Die Gefahr wäre natürlich, daß während meines Schlafes wieder einmal Nachricht vom Ministerium kommt, daß ich aufs Festland soll. Wenn ich dann nicht darauf antworte, würden sie Maßnahmen einleiten. Siegel aufheben, oder sich sonst irgendetwas Krankes einfallen lassen. Das muß ich natürlich verhindern. Die Lösung für dieses Problem hat das Ministerium mir interessanterweise selbst in die Hand gegeben.

Die Bewohner der Insel wurden darüber informiert, daß sie für einige Tage keinen Kontakt zum Festland haben werden und hatten Gelegenheit, alles zu regeln. Malfoy wird, gemeinsam mit einigen ausgesuchten anderen, einen Zauber um die Insel legen, der jeden Kontakt unmöglich macht, egal ob magischer oder realer Natur. Das schließt auch den Wechsel von Dimensionen ein. Auch ein Besuch der Sphäre wäre also nicht möglich. Einmal gewirkt, hält dieser Zauber etwa eine Woche und kann von keiner Seite aufgehoben werden. Ich werde auch daran mitwirken, aber ich fürchte, daß ich diesmal dabei keine große Hilfe sein werde.

Wenn der Schutz steht, werde ich schlafen und hoffentlich in besserer Verfassung wieder erwachen.

Es ist alles gut durchdacht. Mache dir also keine Sorgen.

Richte vielmehr dein Augenmerk auf die Skurrilitäten um dich herum. Es scheint mir wichtiger denn jeh, daß du dicht mit Thomas zusammenarbeitest.

Und ja, bezauberndste aller Meisterlehrlinge, es ist zu ehrgeizig, nach nur einer Handvoll Stunden bereits den „letzten Schliff" zu haben... sieh es doch von der positiven Seite. Hier gibt es endlich einmal eine echte Herausforderung für dich!

Wenn du Kontakt zu den anderen Lehrlingen aufnehmen möchtest, kannst du dies tun. Richte eine Eule an „Die Hochburg der Meister" und schreibe ihnen, was du von ihnen möchtest. Frage sie nach dem Aufenthaltsort der anderen Lehrlinge. Wenn diese Orte bekannt sind, wird man sie dir nennen – oder dafür sorgen, daß die anderen mit dir in Kontakt treten.

Meine geliebte Hermine – ich muß nun aufhören, weil Lucius mir inzwischen im Minutentakt Vorwürfe macht, ich hätte ihm versprochen, mich kurzzufassen.

Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und wünsche mir, daß wir in einer guten Woche wieder voneinander lesen und daß es uns dann beiden gut geht.

Dein Severus


	236. Chapter 236

_Achtung: Kapitel 236 und 237 gehen gleichzeitig online _

* * *

**Kapitel 236**

* * *

2. Januar, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Wehrte Freundin,

Er schläft...

Und trotzdem kann ich noch einen letzten Brief an Sie richten, bevor wir anderen kurz vor Mitternacht die Insel verschließen, denn er wird an diesem Zauber keinen Anteil haben. Er war so erschöpft, daß ich keine Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihn mit sanfter Gewalt in sein zu Bett zu bringen.

Es ist seltsam, ihn nun dort in seinem magischen Schlaf so zu sehen. Zu wissen, daß es jetzt nichts gibt, daß ihn vor der Zeit wecken könnte. Sein Gesicht ist entspannter und friedlicher als in den gesamten letzten Tagen, aber das gibt dem Bild auch ein wenig den Eindruck, er sei aufgebahrt. Ich hatte inzwischen mehrfach das Bedürfnis, ihn zu berühren, um mich zu versichern, daß er atmet und sein Herz schlägt. Aber es ist alles in Ordnung.

Ich bin froh, daß er sich einverstanden erklärt hat, es zu tun. Aber da er den Bewohnern der Insel die Möglichkeit gegeben hat, alles zu regeln, bevor die Insel verschlossen wird, ist auch bekannt geworden, daß er sich für diesen Zeitraum zurückzieht und es ist nicht schwer zu erraten, warum.

Da ich einer großen Gruppe von Ereiferern zutraue, die Möglichkeiten zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen und ihn vom Thron reißen zu wollen, solange er wehrlos ist, habe ich beschlossen, mich nach Mitternacht für diese Woche gemeinsam mit ihm in seinem Haus zu verbarrikadieren.

Das Personal, das dann zwangsläufig mit eingeschlossen ist, weiß Bescheid und es wurden entsprechende Vorbereitungen getroffen.

Ich werde das Haus heute Nacht in eine Festung verwandeln, die die Gefahren der Insel von ihm fernhalten wird.

Mich nun auf diese Weise in der Rolle eines Wächters vorzufinden, ist eher ungewöhnlich für mich und ich habe aus diesem Grund eine Bitte an Sie, deretwegen ich diesen Brief schreibe.

Ich möchte Sie bitten, mir von Ihnen persönlich – noch bevor die Insel vom Rest der Welt getrennt wird - ein Tuch zu schenken, so wie es die Ladies in alter Zeit getan haben, wenn sie einem Ritter mitteilen wollten, daß sie ihn in seinem Kampf unterstützen – daß sie in Gedanken bei ihm sind, wenn er seiner Aufgabe nachkommt.

Ich bin kein Ritter. Ich bin kein alberner Fatzke, der sich in Spinnereien ergeht – aber ich sähe dieses Tuch als moralische Unterstützung und als Zeichen, daß Sie Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten legen, den Mann zu bewachen, der uns beiden so viel bedeutet.

Gleichzeitig mit meiner Bitte sende ich Ihnen eine Information, die Sie erleichtert in die kommende Woche gehen lassen wird.

Von meiner Gemahlin droht Ihnen nun definitiv keine Gefahr mehr...

Nie wieder...

Es tut mir leid, daß sie soviel Unheil über Sie beide gebracht hat.

Es wird nicht wieder geschehen.

In Freundschaft

Lucius Malfoy


	237. Chapter 237

_Achtung: Kapitel 236 und 237 gehen gleichzeitig online_

* * *

**Kapitel 237**

* * *

2. Januar, London 

Verehrter Mr. Malfoy,

es ist mir eine große Erleichterung, Sie als Wächter an Severus Seite zu wissen.

Sie übten also bei Severus sanfte Gewalt aus, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, sich schlafen zu legen?

Auch dafür muss ich Ihnen wohl danken - selbst wenn es für mich bedeutet, dass ich ihn für eine scheinbar endlos lange Zeit nicht kontaktieren kann. Es ist uns ohnehin so selten vergönnt, uns zu sehen, und nun können wir nicht einmal Briefe austauschen. Severus wird keine Gelegenheit haben, darunter zu leiden - aber ich.

Ich muss Ihnen töricht erscheinen, was ich schreibe - vielleicht sogar undankbar und egoistisch.

Vielleicht setze ich der Undankbarkeit noch die Krone auf, wenn ich eine Antwort von Ihnen erbitte, wo ich doch lieber nur stille Dankbarkeit zeigen sollte.

Ihre Frau, Mr. Malfoy - was meinen Sie damit, dass von Ihrer Gemahlin keine Gefahr mehr droht?

Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass Sie Ihre Frau lieben und ich hoffe, dass nicht etwas mit ihr geschehen ist, das für Sie selbst eine Qual darstellen würde.

Verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich kein Mitleid mit Narcissa haben kann, und obwohl Sie vermutlich ohnehin Mitleid von mir als Beleidigung empfinden würde, möchte ich Ihnen doch versichern, dass es mir keineswegs gleichgültig ist, was Sie empfinden.

Sie sprachen von Ihren Träumen und dachten darüber nach, ob sie mehr sind, als nur Bilder, die während des Schlafens in Ihrem Kopf entstehen.

Es gab etwas, das ich von Ihnen zu lernen hatte - etwas, das ich lernen MUSSTE.

Ja, zu diesem Zwecke waren sie an jenem Ort, der Severus und mir als Labor dient.

Sollten Sie über diese Willkür, die Ihnen widerfuhr, erzürnt sein, so bitte ich Sie zu bedenken, dass es nicht meine Entscheidung war, sie dort hinzuholen. Glauben Sie mir, dass ich die letzte gewesen wäre, die dies im Sinn hatte. Dennoch möchte ich mich entschuldigen, für die Übergriffe, die von mir ausgingen. Das muss merkwürdig für Sie sein, dass ich, als Ihnen körperlich unterlegene Frau, mich für Übergriffe entschuldige...glauben Sie mir, dass ein Teil von mir erschüttert mit dem Kopf schüttelt, diese Worte zu verfassen...aber es ist die Wahrheit...ich habe Ihnen Unrecht getan...nicht mit Absicht...aber dennoch...und das, was wir in der Sphäre austauschten, war mehr, als man überhaupt unter normalen Umständen austauschen kann...

Ich finde keine vernünftigen Worte mehr. Verzeihen Sie mir bitte auch diese Tatsache.

Sie erbaten ein Tuch von mir, wie es eine Lady ihrem Ritter überreicht, bevor er in den Kampf zieht. Ich gestehe offen, dass mich das verwirrt, doch wüsste ich keinen Grund, warum ich es Ihnen verwehren sollte - nein, Mr. Malfoy - Lucius - ich werde es Ihnen sogar mit Freuden schicken, denn Sie sind der Ritter, der den König meines Herzens schützt.

Und wieder bitte ich Sie - geben Sie auf ihn acht...und geben Sie bitte auch auf sich selbst acht, denn ich bange auch um Sie, lieber Freund.

Hermine Granger


	238. Chapter 238

_Achtung: noch einmal SVV_

* * *

**Kapitel 238**

* * *

Zwischenszene

* * *

Einige wenige Tage hatte Hermine es ausgehalten, ohne jeden Kontakt zu Malfoy Island, bevor es sie endgültig an die Küste gezogen hatte. Sie wußte nicht, was sie erwartet hatte – vielleicht, daß sie die ominöse Mrs. Rothenburg einmal zu Gesicht bekommen würde, von der sie in der letzten Zeit immer wieder hörte - aber alles was sie sah, war ein zugezogenes Schlafzimmerfenster und Lucius Malfoy, der an Severus Schreibtisch saß und offenbar an irgendwelchen Unterlagen arbeitete. Die Entäuschung, daß der Blick ins Schlafzimmer nicht frei war, ließ sie einen ungehaltenen Laut ausstoßen.

Der Anblick von Malfoy war Hermine nicht besonders geheuer. Er gehörte nicht an diesen Platz, an diesen Schreibtisch. Und doch wurde Hermine bei seinem Anblick nur wieder einmal mehr bewußt, wie ähnlich sich die beiden Männer trotz aller Unterschiede waren. Sie waren beide beeindruckende Erscheinungen. Die langen Haare... die aristokratischen Züge... das meist sehr ernste Gesicht... der ähnliche Körperbau, auch wenn Severus größer, dafür aber schmaler war als Lucius. Sie hatte noch nie Zeit gehabt, Malfoy einmal so in Ruhe zu betrachten. Zumal sie sicher sein konnte, daß er jetzt, da er davon ausgehen mußte, völlig unbeobachtet zu sein, sein „echtes" Gesicht trug.

Er sah so ernst aus, wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte...

Er schrieb sehr konzentriert an einem Text, für den er immer wieder in den Büchern nachschlug, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch verteilt waren.

Es gefiel Hermine nicht, daß er immer wieder auch durch Papierstapel hindurchsuchte, die ihm so offensichtlich nicht geläufig waren, daß es sich um Severus' Unterlagen handeln mußte.

Kaum hatte sie das gedacht, als er zu einer Schublade der Schreibtischfront griff und sie öffnen wollte – was ihm nicht gelang. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und versuchte das eine oder andere, aber die Schublade blieb verschlossen, was ihm ein genervtes Seufzen entlockte.

Hermine schmunzelte zufrieden.

Malfoy stand auf und ging zu einem der wenigen geschlossenen Schränke des Büros um dort sein Glück zu versuchen. Er blieb erst unschlüssig vor dem Schrank stehen und schien zu überlegen, ob er ihn öffnen sollte oder nicht.

Nach wenigen Momenten entschied er sich dagegen, ging ein paar Schritte von dem Schrank weg, um dann doch wieder umzukehren und davor stehen zu bleiben.

Nach weiteren Überlegungen, ging er zur Tür die zum Schlafzimmer führte, warf einen Blick hindurch und ging dann erneut zurück zum Schrank, zögerte aber ein weiteres Mal.

Dann endlich, nachdem er sich noch einmal zu den beiden Türen im Raum umgesehen hatte, öffnete er den Schrank. Die Tür öffnete sich zur Fensterseite, so daß Hermine nicht sehen konnte, was darin war, aber Lucius lächelte ein sehr zufriedenes Lächeln und griff in den Schrank hinein.

Hermine hielt die Luft an und wünschte sich sehr, sie könne verhindern, daß Malfoy in den Besitztümern von Severus herumkramte, aber sie konnte nicht mehr sein, als Zuschauerin. Also hielt sie das Fernglas nur etwas fester und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem ab, was Malfoy aus dem Schrank herausholen würde.

Als sie es sah, traute sie für einen Moment ihren Augen nicht und mußte so abrupt lachen, daß sie den Blick auf den blonden Mann kurz verlor.

Aber schnell fand sie ihn wieder und sah fasziniert zu, wie Malfoy mit einem Gesicht, das einem Fünfjährigen beim Betrachten eines Weihnachtsbaumes zu Ehren gereicht hätte, eine gläserne Bonboniere aus dem Schrank holte und zum Schreibtisch brachte. Das Glas war bis oben gefüllt mit Champagnertrüffeln von der Art, wie Hermine sie von Severus zum Geburststag bekommen hatte.

Mit genießend verdrehten Augen steckte Malfoy sich die erste in den Mund und warf dann noch einmal einen kurzen Blick zu den Türen, um sicher zu gehen, daß man ihn nicht beim Naschen erwischte.

Er wandte sich wieder den Unterlagen zu und arbeitete weiter, während er sich hin und wieder eine Praline aus dem Glas gönnte.

Mehr schien erst einmal nicht zu passieren und Hermine entschied, daß es sinnvoller war, zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal zurückzukommen.

Als Hermine an die Küste zurückkehrte, war es früher Abend und bereits dunkel. Snape Manor war noch komplett beleuchtet und in etlichen Fenstern konnte man Gestalten durch die Räume huschen sehen.

Auch der große Balkon vor Büro und Schlafzimmer war, wie stets bei Dunkelheit, mit Fackellicht beleuchtet. Es waren jetzt nicht nur die Vorhänge zum Schlafzimmer aufgezogen, sondern man hatte sogar die Türen weit geöffnet.

Auf seinem Bett lag, sorgsam gegen die milde Kälte von draußen zugedeckt, Severus und schlief.

Malfoy hatte Recht gehabt. Er schlief so unbewegt, daß man glauben könnte, er sei aufgebahrt. Seine Haare lagen so übermäßig ordentlich neben seinem Kopf, daß er es die Vermutung zuließ, daß er sich in diesem magischen Schlaf tatsächlich nicht bewegte.

In eben diesem Moment betrat Malfoy den Raum, ging zu Snape rüber, stellte eine Schale auf dem Bett neben dem Zaubertrankmeister ab und setzte sich selbst auf die Bettkante. Mit dem Zauberstab bewirkte er etwas, das sich für einen kurzen Moment wie Hitzewabern über dem Bett zeigte, dann aber sofort wieder verschwand. Hermine vermutete, daß er den Bereich über dem Bett erwärmt hatte und mit dem Zauber auch warm hielt.

Als Lucius einen Atemzug später die Bettdecke von Severus Körper wegzog, war sie sich sicher, daß es genau das gewesen war.

Hermines Atem wurde flacher, als sie sah, wie Malfoy sich die Ärmel seiner Robe ein wenig hochkrämpelte, ohne Severus dabei auch nur eine Sekunde aus den ernst blickenden Augen zu lassen. Als Hermine zusah, wie Malfoy mit einer Sanftheit, die sie ihm niemals zugetraut hätte, begann, den geschundenen Körper des Zaubertrankmeisters mit der Paste einzureiben, die in der Schale war, wurde ihr warm. Als er seine Front an allen betoffenen Stellen eingerieben hatte, drehte er ihn vorsichtig um und wiederholte das Ganze auf seinem Rücken. Er schien von den Narben in keinster Weise betroffen zu sein und Hermine fragte sich, ob es daran lag, daß er sie nun schon ein paar Tage lang sah – oder daran, daß er schon Schlimmeres gesehen hatte. Sie würde es nicht erfahren.

Als Malfoy mit der Prozedur fertig war, deckte er Severus wieder zu, ordnete das Haar des Dunkelhaarigen wieder exakt so an, wie es vorher gelegen hatte, löste den Wärmezauber über dem Bett und räumte die Schale beiseite.

Als alles getan war, blieb er trotzdem sitzen und betrachtete seinen Freund lange und ruhig. Hermine glaubte, an den leichten Bewegungen seiner Lippen zu erkennen, daß er leise mit Severus redete, als könne dieser ihn hören.

Ihm schien jedoch irgendwann bewußt zu werden, daß es unsinnig war, was er tat und er schloß die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus und sah den Schlafenden dann wieder an.

Sein Blick war allerdings ein wenig verändert. Seine Gedanken schienen fortzuwandern und er blickte ins Leere, bis er sich an etwas zu erinnern schien und auf den Balkon hinaussah.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine die Gestalt, die dort so weit an der Seite des Balkons in einem Sessel saß, daß sie im Halbdunkel der Fackeln nicht gleich zu erkennen gewesen war – was auch daran lag, daß sie vollkommen unbewegt war.

Hermine stockte vor Schreck der Atem.

Auf dem Balkon saß Narcissa!

Hermine hatte vergessen, wie unfassbar schön diese Frau war. Ihr weißblondes Haar lag ihr in dicken, weichen Locken über die schmalen Schultern, ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht war wie aus Porzellan geformt. Ihr Körper war so perfekt, wie eine Frau in Hermines Augen perfekt sein konnte. Es war kaum vorstellbar, daß dies die Frau sein sollte, die auf so schreckliche Weise gegen sie intrigiert und versucht hatte, ihren Tod herbeizuführen...

Was machte sie auf Severus' Balkon?! Wie hatte Lucius erlauben könne, daß sie hier war?!

Auf der einen Seite war Hermine klar, daß Narcissas Verehrung für Severus ein Ausmaß hatte, das es in höchstem Maße unwahrscheinlich machte, daß ihm durch sie irgendwelche Gefahr drohte und trotzdem war Hermine bei ihrem Anblick Angst und Bange! Sie war aufgesprungen und ein paar Schritte näher zum Wasser gegangen, als könne sie dadurch besser sehen, was auf dem Balkon vor sich ging.

Lucius war aufgestanden und ging zu Narcissa auf den Balkon.

Und dann bemerkte Hermine, daß etwas an dem Bild das sich ihr bot, nicht stimmte...

Lucius ging zu seiner Frau, sah sie an, ohne daß sie zurückblickte und ging dann vor ihr in die Hocke, um ihr direkt ins leicht gesenkte Gesicht sehen zu können.

Sie blickte ihn nicht an, sondern durch ihn hindurch.

Unbeteiligt...

Er hob die Hand und strich ihr einmal sanft über die Haare.

Auch darauf reagierte sie nicht...

Und plötzlich erkannte die Medihexe in Hermine, was mit Narcissa war. Erinnerte sich an die Patienten der psychatrischen Abteilung in St.Mungos, in der sie einen Teil ihrer Ausbildung verbracht hatte – an die teilnahmslosen Blicke der Männer und Frauen, deren Geist über das erträgliche Maß hinaus strapaziert worden und dabei zerbrochen war...

Und auf der Stelle ahnte Hermine, was geschehen war.

Malfoy hatte ihr geschrieben, daß er die Informationen die er über Belinda bekommen wollte, auf anderen Wegen bekommen hatte, als ursprünglich geplant.

Hatte er selbst...?

Severus und Lucius hatten Narcissa mit Konsequenzen gedroht, für den Fall, daß sie sich noch einmal in Hermines Belange einmischen würde. Sicher hätte sie um jeden Preis zu verhindern versucht, daß ihr Mann von ihren neuerlichen Umtrieben erfahren würde. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie Annie ja auch geschrieben, daß diese die Briefe sofort vernichten solle...

Hatte er wirklich...?

Als er, noch immer vor ihr in der Hocke kniend kurz die Schultern und den Kopf hängen ließ und sich dann wieder erhob, um sich gegen die Balkonbrüstung zu stellen und aufs nachtschwarze Meer hinauszusehen, wußte sie, daß ihre Vermutung grausame Wahrheit war. Er selbst hatte ihr so lange zugesetzt, bis sie ihm gesagt hatte, was er wissen wollte – hatte die Information vielleicht sogar ihrem Geist mit Hilfe von Magie entrissen.

Wie auch immer er es getan hatte – er hatte ihren Geist dabei zerstört...

Was Hermine hier dachte, war so unwahrscheinlich – so sehr gegen jede reale Vorstellung, daß Hermine sich fragte, wie sie so felsenfest davon überzeugt sein konnte, daß es Fakten waren... aber dann dachte sie an seine Zeilen zurück und sah noch einmal Narcissa an...

Sie hatte Recht – ohne jeden Zweifel...

Bei den Göttern...

Vor wenigen Stunden hatte er noch so ruhig gewirkt. Jetzt hingegen... doch halt... was sie jetzt dachte, war falsch. Ruhig schien er immer noch – unnatürlich ruhig sogar... aber im Gegensatz zu ihren Beobachtungen während des Tages, wirkte er jetzt angespannt und plötzlich veränderte sich sein ruhiges Gesicht ein wenig. Er hob das Kinn und sah auf eine Weise zur Seite, als stünde dort jemand. Plötzlich lächelte er – ein Lächeln, das Hermine eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte und plötzlich bekam sie wieder Angst... selbst auf diese Entfernung, denn sie hatte genau dieses Leuchten nun schon mehr als einmal in seinen Augen gesehen. Dieses leicht irre Flackern, wenn die Schwärze in ihm aufstieg, die alle Welt nur in Severus vermutete.

Er überlegte und sein Lächeln wurde genießerisch. Er sah noch einmal zu Narcissa und ging dann ruhigen Schrittes zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Stellte sich neben Severus und sah ihn mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an.. Mit einer kurzen Geste zog er an der breiten Borde, die neben dem Bett herabhing und sehr kurz danach eilte ein Hausmädchen, das Hermine vom Sehen her nicht kannte, herbei und fragte Malfoy offenbar nach seinen Wünschen. Er betrachtete sie von oben bis unten und deutete dann auf den Balkon.

Eilig huschte das hübsche Ding nach draußen und räumte dort ein paar Dinge ab, die auf dem Tisch gestanden hatten.

Malfoy ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und das Leuchten in seinen Augen wurde stärker.

Narcissa bekam nichts mit.

Severus schlief.

Niemand würde ihn hindern...

Hermines Herz schlug bis zum Hals und sie wollte dem Mädchen zurufen, daß sie weglaufen sollte! Aber es war zwecklos. Sie konnte nur zusehen und betrachtete nun mit einem leisen Aufschrei, wie Malfoy aus der Tasche seiner Jacke ein langes, schmales, schalähnliches Tuch – ihr Tuch! – hervorzog und die Enden genießerisch in langsamen Bewegungen um seine Hände wickelte, bis das Tuch stramm zwischen seinen Fäusten gespannt war.

Die Dienerin bekam davon nichts mit und erledigte nur ihre Aufgabe.

Hermine hielt das Fernglas nur noch mit einer Hand und hatte die andere in Sorge auf ihren Mund gepresst.

Die junge Frau war fertig und schickte sich an, mit dem kleinen Tablett wieder das Schlafzimmer zu betreten, um durch den Raum hindurch wieder ins Gebäude zu kommen. Dazu würde sie an Lucius vorbei müssen!

Als sie den Raum betrat, sagte Lucius etwas zu ihr, daß sie stocksteif stehenbleiben ließ.

Er lächelte sie auf eine sichtbar bedrohliche Weise an und gestikulierte ruhig mit dem Tuch, das zwischen seinen Händen gespannt war. Während er das tat, fiel sein Blick – zum ersten Mal offenbar, seit er es aus der Tasche gezogen hatte – auf das Tuch und sein Blick veränderte sich dermaßen abrupt, als habe jemand einen Schlafwandler dadurch geweckt, daß man laut in die Hände geklatscht hatte. Und wie ein solcher schien Malfoy sich kurz orientieren zu müssen, bevor er das Mädchen einfach nur hinausscheuchte.

Die Dienerin kam dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach und war schnell verschwunden, während Malfoy schwer atmend das Tuch in seinen Händen anstarrte.

Er öffnete die Fäuste, so daß das Tuch sich durch seine seidige Oberfläche wie von allein aus seinen Händen wandte und nun nur noch locker um seine Finger lag. Er betrachtete es noch einen Moment mit geradezu erschrockenem Blick, bevor er es locker zu einem Knäul wickelte und sich mit dem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck eines Menschen, der froh war, Recht behalten zu haben, mit geschlossenen Augen gegen Mund und Nase drückte, als wolle er die Wirkung die das Tuch gehabt hatte, zusammen mit den Duft, der dem Stoff anhaftete tief in sich aufnehmen.

Er rief den Major Domus und ließ von ihm Narcissa wegbringen, die dem Diener wie eine leere Hülle folgte.

Lucius blieb und nach langem Zögern, holte er die Schale mit der Paste, mit der er Severus eingerieben hatte und ging er zu Snapes Schreibtisch. Dort stand in einer Karaffe Wein bereit und daneben stand Hermines Glas.

Hermine fragte sich, als sie sah, wie Lucius sich Wein eingoss, ob er wußte, daß es ihr Glas war, aber sie hielt es für unwahrscheinlich.

Er trank einen Schluck, stellte das Glas wieder ab und sah sinnend in die Nacht hinaus, bevor er dann mit einem stillen Lächeln begann, den Schreibtisch ein wenig umzuräumen.

Er machte Platz...

Er räumte ein paar Bücher vom Tisch herunter, legte ein paar Papiere auf einen einzigen Stapel zusammen, zündete ein paar Kerzen an und legte Hermines Tuch an der Seite des Tisches auf die Tischplatte.

Dann schob er sich mit aller Seelenruhe den linken Armel seiner Robe hoch. Höher, als er es getan hatte, um Severus einzureiben, und nahm einen Brieföffner hoch, der auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte. Mit einem schnell gesprochenen Zauber hatte er den Brieföffner zu seiner Zufriedenheit verändert und packte seinen Zauberstab weg.

Und dann wurde Hermine Zeuge dessen, was Severus ihr vor geraumer Zeit über Malfoy anvertraut hatte und sie konnte mit vor Unbehagen gerunzelter Stirn sehen, wie er die Klinge, des jetzt rasiermesserscharfen Brieföffner, über die der Oberseite seines Unterarmes zog, der locker auf dem Schreibtisch auflag, Es geschah ganz langsam... sehr bedächtig und geradezu zärtlich.

Eine feine rote Linie bildete sich, an der entlang sich das Blut zu einem kleinen Tropfen sammelte, der langsam am Arm entlanglief und auf die Tischplatte tropfte.

Malfoy betrachtete den Schnitt, legte den Brieföffner zur Seite und griff stattdessen das Weinglas, um einen Schluck zu trinken, bevor er erneut den Brieföffner griff.

Severus hatte nicht übertrieben, als er ihr gesagt hatte, daß man Lucius ansehen konnte, wie die Anspannung mit jedem Schnitt mehr aus ihm wich.

Als er nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit mit seinem Tun fertig war, säuberte und versorgte er die Wunden mit der bereitstehenden Paste.

Und als er die Sache abschloß, war Hermine klar, daß das, was er dann tat, ihr lange zu denken geben würde... anstelle eines Verbandes legte er ihr Tuch in einigen geübten Windungen um seinen Arm, befestigte das Ganze mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes und stand dann auf, um im Büro und danach auch im Schlafzimmer, die Vorhänge für die Nacht zuzuziehen...

Hermine stand wie betäubt am Ufer...

Hatte er gewußt, welche Wirkung das Tuch auf ihn haben würde? Hatte er sie deshalb darum gebeten? Es schien beinahe so zu sein und sie war sich sicherer als vorher, daß man Lucius Malfoy niemals trauen durfte, daß Severus aber trotzdem nicht in sichereren Händen sein konnte, als in denen seines blonden Freundes...


	239. Chapter 239

_Achtung: Kapitel 239 und 240 gehen gleichzeitig online_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 239**

* * *

_Der folgende Brief erreicht die Insel – wegen der Abschottung – natürlich nicht zum darüberstehenden Datum... _

_

* * *

_

9. Januar, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

obwohl ich weiß, dass du immer noch im Schlaf liegst, muss ich diesen Brief einfach an dich schreiben. Und obwohl ich weiß, dass du deinen Geburtstag ohnehin nicht feiern würdest, so möchte ich dir dennoch sagen, dass ich ein Geschenk für dich habe, das auf dich wartet, sobald du erwachst.

Ich denke an dich und vermisse dich schmerzlich, aber ich weiß dich in guten Händen, und das ist das Wichtigste für mich!

Von mir gibt es nicht viel zu berichten, außer vielleicht der Tatsache, dass ich nicht widerstehen konnte und zur Küste apparierte, um dich zu sehen.

Erinnerst du dich, du gabst mir deine Einwilligung, den Zeitpunkt selbst zu wählen, wann ich mich dir auf diese Weise nähern darf - der Zeitpunkt stellte sich als goldrichtig heraus. Doch möchte ich dir jetzt nicht davon berichten.

Das Institut hat sich gemeldet und angefragt, ob ich für ein paar Tage einspringen könnte, da eine Grippewelle durch die Reihen meiner Kollegen gefegt ist, und die Arbeit den kränkelnden Rest zu erdrücken droht.

Ich habe natürlich zugestimmt und ich denke fast, dass mir nichts Besseres passieren konnte, als meinen Langzeiturlaub gerade jetzt zu unterbrechen.

Die Berechnungen nehmen mich so gefangen, dass ich manchmal kaum merke, wie der Tag vergeht - und das ist gut so, denn wenn ich zu Hause bin, dann denke ich jede Minute nur daran, wie sehr ich deine Briefe vermisse.

Gestern war Harry bei mir und wir spielten eine Partie Zauberschach. Es war merkwürdig - wir durchleiden beide das Gleiche und ich fühlte mich ihm sehr verbunden. Er begann irgendwann von Hadass zu erzählen und ich hörte ihm schweigend zu, denn ich merkte, dass er gar nicht mehr damit aufhören konnte. Er hat mir Gefühle ihr gegenüber offenbart, die mir zeigen, dass er wirklich eine Zukunft mit ihr plant. Weißt du, ich habe so oft gedacht, dass Harry vielleicht nur von ihrer besonderen Ausstrahlung gefangen war und durch die Umstände, unter denen er sie das erste mal gesehen hat. Wie sollte man sich auch nicht in einen Engel verlieben, dem gerade wieder Leben eingehaucht worden ist, und der die Flügel spannt, um dieses geschenkte Leben in Empfang zu nehmen.

Sie hatte mit Sicherheit eine überwältigende Wirkung auf ihn. Aber seine Gedanken sind nun klarer und besonnener und das zeigt mir, dass es wirklich mehr für ihn ist, als eine Verliebtheit.

Nach der dritten Tasse Tee verfiel er plötzlich in Schweigen. Ich grübelte ohnehin über dem nächsten Zug, da Harry meinen König ins Schach gesetzt hatte, so dass ich die Partie schon verloren glaubte - was der Anblick meines theatralisch leidenden Königs nicht besser machte - als Harry plötzlich bedeutsam sagte: "Du wirst ihn zurückbekommen."

Ich war etwas verwirrt und musste lachen, dann merkte ich an, dass er ihn ohnehin nicht bekommen würde, selbst wenn ich Matt sei, wäre das Spiel einfach beendet. Natürlich war mir in dem Moment schon klar, dass er wohl nicht von meinem König, sondern von dir sprach, aber ich wusste, dass mir die Tränen in die Augen treten würden, wenn ich jetzt darüber sprechen würde, wie sehr du mir fehlst. Und dieser verdammte Harry bewies so wenig Einfühlsamkeit, wie es wohl nur ihm zu eigen ist - und ich liebe ihn dafür! Er stand auf, ging vor mir in die Knie und zog ungefragt meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Und dann habe ich geheult, Severus - ich kann es nicht weinen nennen - ich habe geheult wie ein Schlosshund. Es tat so unendlich gut, die ganze Verzweiflung einmal einem Menschen gegenüber herauszulassen, der mich so gut kennt, wie er.

Als heute morgen der Brief von Hadass kam, in dem sie mir schreibt, dass sie am Wochenende zurückkehren wird, da freute ich mich für die Beiden - denn ich weiß, dass sie sich auch für uns freuen würden, wenn ich je einen solchen Brief von dir bekäme.

In ewiger Liebe, Hermine


	240. Chapter 240

_Achtung: Kapitel 239 und 240 gehen gleichzeitig online_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 240**

* * *

11. Januar, Snape Manor, Malfoy Island 

Meine geliebte Hermine,

Länger als eine Woche habe ich geschlafen und ich habe eine Reise durch fremde Welten und Dimensionen hinter mir, die ich niemals zu Papier bringen könnte. Es würde ganze Räume mit beschriebenem Papier füllen. Um die Wirksamkeit der Magie des Schlafes nicht zu beeinflussen, habe ich darauf verzichtet, einen Trank gegen eventuelle Träume einzunehmen, obwohl ich befürchtet hatte, daß ich es bereuen würde. Aber dazu gibt es keinen Grund. Ich habe Dinge gesehen, Hermine... ich habe noch immer Schwierigkeiten, meine Traumwelt und die Realität komplett auseinanderzuhalten, denn wirklich alles was mich in meinem Leben beschäftigt, war in diese Reise eingebaut. Doch noch vor allem anderen war es eine Reise mit dir... Ich würde dir nur das Herz schwer machen, wenn ich dir erzählte, was wir beide alles unternommen haben, wo wir überall gewesen sind, was wir erlebt haben... Aber soviel muß ich dir verraten: Wir haben das Land meiner Herkunft bereist und die Kleidung der Edeldamen dort steht dir in einem so unfassbaren Ausmaß gut, daß ich das Bild von dir, das es in der Realität leider nie gab, nie wieder vergessen werde. Wenn ich irgendeinen Anblick in die Realität umsetzen könnte, dann wäre es der, von Hermine Jane Granger im Licht der untergehenden Sonne vor der Apadana in Persepolis. Es war keine Ruine Hermine – sie stand da in ihrer vollen Pracht, wie sie vor über zweitausend Jahren ausgesehen haben muß. Es ist heute, abgesehen von der Treppe und den Wandbildern gar nicht mehr ganz klar, wie sie genau ausgesehen hat, aber ich habe sie gesehen... Sie war so schön, Hermine... ich habe mit dir aber nicht nur die Apadana aufgesucht, sondern so viele Orte, die in unserer Gegenwart nicht mehr existieren... ich bin noch immer berauscht davon.

Verzeih, wenn ich dir von diesen Dingen vorschwärme, wenn ich doch gerade eben erst deinen Brief las, in dem du mir geschrieben hast, wie weh dir unsere Situation tut. Ich bin wohl nicht viel einfühlsamer als Harry, wenn lese, daß du einsam bist und ich dir dann davon erzähle, daß ich mit dir zusammen war...

Du hast ein Geschenk für mich? Ich gebe zu, daß ich neugierig bin... sehr sogar, denn ich habe keinerlei Idee, was es sein könnte und bin sehr gespannt. Du irrst übrigens, wenn du glaubst, daß mein Geburtstag hier auf der Insel eine Angelegenheit wäre, die zu feiern ich vermeiden könnte. Mein Status hat hier von Anfang an geboten, daß ich selbst sogar zu meinem Geburtstag einlade. Du hast aber Recht, daß ich es nicht feiern würde, wenn ich die Wahl hätte. Daher bin ich eigentlich sehr froh, daß ich diesen Tag noch verschlafen habe. In den letzten Jahren wurden zu diesem Anlass stets Feierlichkeiten anberaumt. Ich kann dich nur daran erinnern, daß hier jede Gelegenheit genutzt wird, um sich dekadenten Festivitäten hinzugeben. Seit dem Feuer sind es deutlich weniger und sie sind erkennbar weniger ausschweifend, was mich sehr erfreut, aber sie finden nach wie vor statt.

Was du mir von Harry erzählst, klingt sehr schön. Ich bin froh, ihn von einer anderen Seite kennengelernt zu haben, als in all den Jahren davor. Er mag ein Hitzkopf sein, aber er hat anscheinend, wie Albus es ausdrücken würde, das Herz am rechten Fleck. Allein die Tatsache, daß er mit Hadass nichts zu übereilen scheint, auch wenn seine Wünsche vielleicht weitreichenderer Natur sind läßt er seine Taten doch langsamer voranschreiten. Das beruhigt mich sehr und freut mich für Hadass, die stets sehr viel Wert darauf gelegt hat, daß man ihr gegenüber jeder Etiquette gerecht wurde – die in ihrem Fall ganz sicher bedeutet, sie nicht mit öffentlicher Liebe zu überrennen.

Hadass kehrt also wieder in euer Haus zurück? Mir wird warm bei dem Gedanken, daß du dann nicht mehr ganz so alleine bist. Du brauchst deine Freunde um dich.

Malfoy hat in der vergangenen Woche das Ergebnis meines letzten Ministeriumsbesuches behandelt und dies offenbar sehr erfolgreich. Ich fühle mich so viel besser als vor dem Schlaf, daß ich heilfroh bin, es getan zu haben. Meine Körper fühlt sich deutlich besser an und alle Bewegungen fallen mir leichter. Ich fühle mich, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, wieder wohl in meiner Haut. Die Erschöpfung ist von mir gewichen und wenn ich nun ein oder zwei Tage wieder auf den Beinen bin, wird die alte Kraft wieder vollends zurückkehren. Da bin ich sicher.

Die Barriere ist heute morgen von der Insel abgefallen und – wie sollte es anders sein – gemeinsam mit deiner Eule brachte mir auch eine Ministeriumseule Post. Aber es war nur ein ausschweifender Dankesbrief mit dem Hinweis, daß man eine größere Summe auf mein Konto überwiesen habe, als Dank für meine Bemühungen um das Wohl der Auroren.

Die Zunft hat mich heute mittag wissen lassen, daß sie eine Kopie des Schreibens an mich erhalten hätten. Man ist sich sich wohl an entsprechender Stelle bewußt geworden, was man mit den aktuellsten Aktionen ausgelöst haben könnte. Aber die scheinheilige Reue kommt zu spät...

Gibt es neue Erkenntnisse über die verdummende Droge? Ist ihr Konsum weiter angestiegen? Konntet ihr irgendwelche Quellen ausfindig machen?

Soll ich dir etwas verraten? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt tun soll... einige Dinge sind durch die Zunft in die Wege geleitet, aber diese kann ich kaum beeinflussen und kann stattdessen nur abwarten, was geschieht. Hier auf der Insel werden weitere Fortschritte gemacht, was den Aufbau einer ganz normalen Gesellschaftsstruktur betrifft, aber das betrifft nichts von den Dingen, die uns beide in den letzten Wochen so in Atem gehalten haben.

Malfoy hat mir etwas zum Geburtstag geschenkt, was ich von ihm nie und nimmer erwartet hätte. Er hat die Woche die er hier bei mir verbracht hat, dazu genutzt, eine komplette Verwaltung für Malfoy Island auszuarbeiten. Er hat Vorschläge gemacht, welche Posten entstehen müßten und mit wem man sie warum besetzen könnte und was diese einzelnen Posten bewirken müßten. Er weiß nicht, daß ich vieles davon schon vor einer Ewigkeit längst selbst ausgearbeitet und fertig im Schreibtisch liegen habe, aber seine Ideen ergänzen sich an einigen Stellen hervorragend mit meinen eigenen und an einigen Stellen sind sie sogar besser als meine eigenen Überlegungen.

Wenn er nun beginnt, sich um diese Dinge zu kümmern, wobei ich darauf achten werde, daß er nichts davon umsetzt, ohne es mit mir abgeklärt zu haben, dann denke ich, daß mein nächster Schritt sein sollte, zu überlegen, wie man das Ministerium davon überzeugen kann, daß ein Reisen von und zur Insel für diejenigen möglich sein muß, die nicht durch ein Urteil hier festgesetzt sind. Das zu durchdenken wird viel, viel Zeit beanspruchen – aber das Ziel wäre jede Anstrengung wert, nicht wahr?

So verrückt es klingt, aber ich werde nun wieder ganz normal schlafen gehen. Täte ich es nicht, würde ich den Effekt der letzten Woche gefährden und das möchte ich nicht riskieren. Ich werde schlafen gehen, von dir träumen und morgen wieder für den nächsten Tag erwachen.

Ich liebe dich

Dein Severus


	241. Chapter 241

**Kapitel 241**

* * *

12. Januar, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich in meinem letzten Brief förmlich mit meiner Sehnsucht nach dir erschlug. Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen, denn was muss das für dich für ein Gefühl gewesen sein, nachdem du endlich aus deinem langem Schlaf erwacht bist, diese Zeilen von mir zu lesen.

Du hast Recht, es ist gut, dass Hadass zurückkommt und ich gebe gerne zu, dass ich mich sehr darauf freue. Sie ließ im Unklaren was aus Isabells Bekanntem nun geworden ist - am Wochenende werde ich sicher mehr erfahren.

Es freut mich, dass deine Träume erholsam gewesen sind und ich bin sehr glücklich darüber, auf diese Art an deiner Seite gewesen zu sein.

Bitte, erzähle mir mehr von diesem Träumen. Es klang so wundervoll, und vielleicht tut es dir gut, dich noch einmal dadurch daran zu erinnern - abgesehen davon, dass ich auf diese Weise an den Reisen ebenfalls teilnehmen könnte.

Ich bin unendlich erleichtert, dass du dich besser fühlst. Ich sah bei meinem Besuch an der Küste, dass Lucius sich um dich kümmerte. Er hat deine Wunden versorgt - ich bin ihm sehr dankbar dafür. Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie gut er mit seiner Überraschung deine Pläne für die Insel traf und sie zudem verbessern konnte. Vielleicht hast du ihm Unrecht getan, als du sagtest, dass du ihm zwar dein Leben, nicht aber deine Geldbörse anvertrauen würdest. Was wäre, wenn er sie nur nähme, um sie mit zusätzlichen Geldstücken angefüllt wieder an den alten Platz zu legen?

Weißt du, dass er mich bat, ihm ein Mittel zu schicken, das deine Wunden heilen könnte?

Es war mir unmöglich, denn wir beide wissen, dass es kein Heilmittel gibt, das magisch geschlagene Wunden schneller heilen könnte - nicht diese! Es bedarf großer Pflege und Fürsorge - und genau das hat Lucius dir gegeben. Was bin ich nur für eine Geliebte, die darauf angewiesen ist, dass der Mann dich pflegt, der mein größter Konkurrent ist?

Entschuldige Severus - er war an deiner Seite - ich nicht! Ich sollte nicht eifersüchtig sein, aber ich bin es!

Was wäre, wenn ich bei dir sein könnte? Auf Malfoy Island - hast du dir je Gedanken darüber gemacht?

Ich werde gegen das Ministerium kämpfen - und ich habe einen großen Vorteil, denn ich KANN gar nicht verlieren.

Die Gedanken, die mir gerade durch den Kopf geistern, werden dir wohl kaum gefallen, daher möchte ich nun nicht weiter davon schreiben.

Ich habe dir ein Geschenk versprochen. Wie du siehst sind es zwei Dinge, die ich dir mitgeschickt habe. Malfoys Frage nach dem Heilmittel hat mich die ganze Zeit über nicht losgelassen. Ich weiß, dass er deine Wunden gut versorgt hat, aber ich bitte dich, die Salbe, die ich in dem kleinen Tiegel mitschicke, auszuprobieren. Bitte teste sie vorsichtig. Ihre Inhaltsstoffe sind etwas ungewöhnlich. Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, die Säure der Nivons weitestgehend zu neutralisieren. Die veränderte Substanz sollte es möglich machen, Geschwülste abzutragen und die Narben zu mildern. Es befindet sich noch ein anderer Wirkstoff in der Salbe, und da ich dich viel zu gut kenne, weiß ich, dass du keine Ruhe geben wirst, bis du alle Zutaten entschlüsselt hast. Damit du mir keine Vorwürfe machst, ich hätte dich über irgendetwas im Unklaren lassen wollen, teile ich es dir daher lieber im Vorhinein mit.

In der Salbe befindet sich auch ein Anteil von Hadass' Blut.

Sie überließ mir eine Ampulle voll, als ich sie darum bat und schickte sie mir mit einer Eule, gleich nachdem sie ihr Blut in das Glasröhrchen gefüllt hatte.

Siehe die Salbe daher zum größten Teil als ein Geschenk von Hadass an.

Mein Geschenk an dich ist ein bescheideneres.

Vermutlich wirst du dich fragen, was du mit diesem ungewöhnlich hässlichen Schmuckstück anfangen sollst. Die Kette ist weder besonders kleidsam, noch wertvoll - zumindest nicht auf den ersten Blick. Sie besitzt jedoch eine verborgene Eigenschaft. Du wirst es spüren, wenn du sie auf deine Handfläche legst.

Schließe die Augen und denke über all die Dinge nach, die deine Gedanken schwer machen. Du solltest mit der Zeit fühlen, wie die Probleme in deinem Kopf sich lösen. Nach einiger Zeit drehst du die Hand langsam, damit die Kette zu Boden fallen kann - du wirst sehen, dass die Glieder der Kette sich gelöst haben und die einzelnen Metallringe als Zeichen deiner gedanklichen Loslösung niederprasseln.

Natürlich lösen sich dadurch die Probleme nicht wirklich, und die Kette ist nur ein Medium, um den Geist bei der eigenen Befreiung zu unterstützen, aber es tut gut, die Auflösung des Stresses und der Schwierigkeiten, die einen belasten, zu erleben. Es ruft den berühmten kurzen Frieden hervor, den wir manchmal brauchen, um unseren Blick mit neuer Kraft auf die Zukunft zu lenken.

Die Kette fügt sich nach etwa einer Stunde wieder zusammen, und du wirst sehen, dass ihre Glieder so stabil sind, dass du sie nicht durch bloße Muskelkraft trennen kannst.

Ich fand sie bei einem Juwelier am Ende der Winkelgasse. Der Verkäufer hatte sie gerade angekauft, und wollte sie in die Auslage legen, als seine Frau ihn anfuhr, dass er das hässliche Teil lieber in einer der Schubladen verschwinden lassen sollte.

Er pries ihr die Vorteile des Schmuckes an, was diese mit einem Schnauben und einem erneuten Verweis auf die Schublade abtat. Der Verkäufer war überglücklich, als ich mich für sie interessierte und erzählte mir, dass es nicht viele davon geben würde. Der Schmied stellte nur eine Handvoll dieser Ketten her, ehe er starb. Er hat das Geheimnis der Herstellung nie jemandem verraten und es existieren keine Aufzeichnungen darüber.

Ich bat ihn darum, sie testen zu dürfen, was er mir gestattete.

Es war unglaublich. Ich konnte fühlen, wie mein Kopf wunderbar leicht wurde. Keine Drogen - nur durch die Wunder dieser magischen Kette.

Die Glieder prasselten zu Boden, wie metallener Hagel.

Also kaufte ich die hässlichste aller Ketten und mache sie dir zum Geschenk und ich hoffe, dass du die gleiche Schönheit in ihr erkennst, wie ich. Sie löst sich auf, um dir zum Gleichgewicht zu verhelfen - so wie ich mich jederzeit für dich auflösen würde, um dir Frieden zu schenken.

Nicht zufällig habe ich eben den Vergleich zu den Drogen gezogen.

Es ist wirklich besorgniserregend, wie schnell diese verhängnisvollen Mittel sich ausbreiten.

Emanuelle erzählte mir, dass zwei ihrer Mädchen ebenfalls abhängig sind. Thomas muss getobt haben, als er Giselle bei der Einnahme des Zeugs erwischte.

Er soll sie angeschrien haben, ihm das Pulver zu überlassen, und dass er sich nicht mehr um sie kümmern würde, wenn sie sich nicht bemühen würde, von dem Stoff loszukommen. Doch sie hat ihn wohl absichtlich falsch verstanden, denn sie gab nur kalt zurück, dass er von ihr aus seine Schwester ficken gehen könne, wenn er an ihr keinen Gefallen mehr finden würde. Daraufhin hat Thomas ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst und sie in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen.

Emanuelle sagt, dass es zwei Tage gedauert hat, bis sie aufhörte zu schreien, aber Thomas hat strikt untersagt, die Tür zu öffnen, bis sie wieder ansprechbar war.

Er soll sie ganz schön durch die Mangel gedreht haben - aber mir ist klar, dass er hart bleiben musste, um ihren Entzug zu überwachen. Ich glaube, dass das Wohl von Giselle ihm wirklich sehr am Herzen liegt - das neue Mädchen hatte da leider nicht so viel Glück. Thomas hat von Emanuelle verlangt, Raphaela rauzuschmeißen, nachdem klar war, dass sie die Drogen an Giselle weitergegeben hatte.

Aber nicht nur der Schleier ist betroffen.

In der Nokturngasse blüht der Handel.

Thomas wird einigen Händlern mal gehörig auf die Finger klopfen.

Er sagt, dass plötzlich alle möglichen Leute mit dem Zeug handeln, obwohl sie früher niemals gedealt haben. Doch von diesem neuen Markt wollen natürlich alle ihren Anteil abbekommen. Thomas wird versuchen, die Händler, mit denen er selbst Geschäfte macht, unter Druck zu setzen, damit sie ihm die Quellen nennen, von denen sie ihre Waren beziehen.

Zur Zeit lässt sich einfach nicht der Ursprung ausmachen. Jeder scheint die Waren nur von jemandem zu haben, der ebenfalls nichts über die wahre Herkunft weiß.

Ich spüre, dass Thomas kurz davor ist, jemandem die Daumenschrauben anzusetzen. Es ist ihm wohl nach wie vor ein schrecklicher Gedanke, selbst diesem Teufelszeug verfallen gewesen zu sein. Wie Emanuelle mir berichtete, muss er ihr wohl gesagt haben, dass er dir gegenüber unter den Nachwirkungen der Droge ein Geständnis machte - er sagte dir wohl, wie schwer es ihm fiele, die Finger von mir zu lassen. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich davon nichts bemerkt hätte. Aber er nimmt die Drogen nun nicht mehr - ich denke, er hat Kontrolle über sich...ich hoffe es. Und nach allem was nach seinem letzten Übergriff war, wird er wohl zur Vernunft gekommen sein. Trotzdem weiß ich, dass es bei Thomas keiner Drogen bedarf, um ihn den Kopf verlieren zu lassen.

Sollte ich Anzeichen dafür erkennen, dass ihm die Kontrolle zu entgleiten droht, so sollte ich wohl besser im Vorfeld mit ihm sprechen und klar machen, dass er es zutiefst bereuen wird, wenn er noch einmal seine Hand gegen meinen Willen an mich legt!

Ich habe schon länger vor, offen mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, denn ich nehme die Schwingungen durchaus wahr, die von ihm ausgehen.

Oder glaubst du, es ist besser wenn ich schweige?

Fällt es ihm leichter, sich zurückzuhalten, wenn ich nicht auch noch den Finger auf die Wunde lege?

Ich werde dieses Problem aufschieben müssen, denn in den nächsten beiden Tagen werde ich Thomas ohnehin nicht zu Gesicht bekommen.

Im Institut gibt es wirklich jede Menge zu tun. Es ist vieles liegengeblieben, da man offensichtlich zu lange zögerte, mich um Unterbrechung meines Urlaubs zu bitten. Nun packe ich gerade ein paar Sachen zusammen, da ich voraussichtlich erst am Wochenende wieder nach Hause zurückkehren werde. Es wäre mir lieber, es ginge um ein interessantes Projekt, von dem ich dir berichten könnte, aber es handelt sich lediglich um Kurven und Abweichungen die neu zu berechnen und einzutragen sind. Die stupide Arbeit, die mich zuvor noch vom Grübeln abhielt, ist mir jetzt zuwider, da ich weiß, dass du wieder wach bist und du mich die nächsten beiden Tage dennoch nicht erreichen kannst. Eine kreisende Eule über unseren Teleskopen wäre nicht gerade das, was ich unauffällig nennen würde.

Ich werde meine Arbeit unter der Voraussicht erledigen, dass ich am Wochenende wieder einen Brief von dir in meinen Händen halten darf - und dass ich meine Schwester wieder in die Arme schließen kann - das beides ist ein Anreiz, der mir die Zeit wohl versüßen sollte.

Ich liebe dich,

Hermine

P.S. Ich ging absichtlich nicht auf das Dankesschreiben des Ministeriums an dich ein, denn es macht mich so wahnsinnig wütend, dass ich diesen Brief nicht mit Verwünschungen besudeln wollte.


	242. Chapter 242

**Kapitel 242**

* * *

14. Januar, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor, 

Meine verrückte Hermine,

als ob du mich mit deiner Sehnsucht erschlagen könntest. So schmerzhaft auch jede Träne für mich ist,die du meinetwegen vergießt, so ist sie doch auch ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, daß du mir nicht durch all das, was geschehen ist, entfremdet wurdest. So manches Mal frage ich mich wirklich, was dich an meiner Seite hält.

Lucius bat dich, ein Mittel zu schicken? Er hat mir nicht davon erzählt, daß er es getan hat oder auch nur vorhatte. Er hat sich in den Tagen meines Schlafes ganz augenscheinlich gut gekümmert, denn ich konnte, wie ich schon schrieb, eine Verbesserung feststellen, die höchst angenehm war. Aber daß du es dir nun zum Vorwurf machst, daß es nicht deine Hände waren, die diese Verbesserung bewirkt haben, kann ich nicht zulassen, Hermine. Denn wenn ich es täte, müßte ich mich zerreißen vor Vorwürfen, daß ich nicht da war, als Thomas dich angriff, als Annie dich zwang das Mal zu benutzen, als das Ministerium dich befragte, als all das mit dir geschah, was ich so gerne verhindert hätte. Also bitte hör auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen, weil du in der letzten Woche nicht real an meiner Seite sein konntest.

Und was Malfoy betrifft, so glaube ich zwar zu erkennen, daß er einen gewissen Wandel durchmacht, aber ich traue diesem Wandel nicht. Wenn sich eine großartige Chance auf irgendetwas ergeben würde, würde er sie vermutlich nutzen. Ich weiß es nicht... Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt, angesichts des emotionalen Drucks der im Moment auf ihm lastet, ein wenig Angst, ihn in meinem Haus schalten und walten zu lassen, wie es ihm beliebt. Aber außer daß er mir ein großes Glas mit Pralinen aus dem Schrank entwendet und den Inhalt aufgegessen hat, ist wohl tatsächlich kein Schaden entstanden. Ich kann nur hoffen, daß es wirklich so ist, und man mir nicht, zu meinem Besten, irgendetwas verschweigt, denn ich konnte fühlen, daß Malfoys Anspannung bei meinem Aufwachen geringer war, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich mich schlafen legte. Aber vielleicht war es auch so, daß ihm die Ruhe dieser Woche ebenso gut getan hat wie mir.

Es gibt allerdings, gerade im Moment, wirklich keinen Grund, auf Malfoy neidisch zu sein, denn seine Ruhe ist nun erst einmal dahin.

Narcissa ist tot. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich dir heute erst schreibe. Wir haben gestern gemeinsam versucht, das Schlimmste zu verhindern, aber es war nicht aufzuhalten. Malfoy selbst hatte sie zu den Vorkommnissen befragt, die Narcissa mit Annie verbanden und als sie mit keiner Silbe verraten wollte, welche Intrigen sie gesponnen hat, hat er leider nicht mich hinzugeholt, um sie zu befragen, weil es ihm wohl zu unangenehm war, zu gestehen, daß seine Frau wieder und wieder gegen dich vorgegangen ist, oder vielleicht auch, weil er Angst hatte, ich würde ihr Schlimmeres antun, als er es täte. Stattdessen hat er sie selbst befragt und es auf eine Weise getan, die ihr Verstand nicht verkraftet hat. All dies muß am Vorabend meines Schlafes geschehen sein, denn wenn ich gewußt hätte, was er getan hat, hätte ich auch die Folgen vorhergesehen und verhindert. Sie hat durch den Angriff auf ihren Geist das erlitten, was man, fälschlicherweise, als Seelenbluten bezeichnet. Es ist letztendlich nichts anderes als eine Fortführung der Auflösung gewisser Verbindungen im Gehirn. Die ersten gezielten Auflösungen werden bei der Befragung erlitten, weil sie es ermöglichen, daß der Befragte sich nicht mehr wehren kann, aber danach muß man diesen Prozess stoppen und reversieren. Das wußte Malfoy nicht. Also stand er dem steigenden Verfall von Narcissa hilflos gegenüber. Als ich sie gestern wieder zu Gesicht bekommen habe, war es zu spät. Viel zu spät... Sie wird morgen überführt. Ich sorge mich um ihn. Er ist seltsam still.

Und wenn ich sehe, was hier um mich herum geschieht, möchte ich betonen, daß ich froh bin, daß du nicht auf Malfoy Island bist! Ich ahne, wohin dich deine von Sehnsucht getriebenen Gedanken führen und ich bitte dich mit aller Kraft, diese dummen Gedanken zu beenden! Für ein paar Wochen wärst du glücklich, meine geliebte Hermine, aber dann würde dir bewußt werden, was du aufgegeben hast und ob du es wolltest oder nicht – du würdest mich dafür verantwortlich machen und mich dafür hassen. Bitte riskiere das nicht.

Aber die anderen Gedankengänge die du hattest, sind wunderbar! Ich habe deine Salbe ausprobiert und sie bewirkt Wunder! Um auszuschließen, daß ich mir einen Effekt nur einbilde, habe ich sie, seit ich sie von dir bekommen habe, bislang nur an einer Stelle meines linken Armes ausprobiert und die Wirkung ist absolut erstaunlich! Ich möchte soweit gehen zu behaupten, daß die Narben komplett verschwinden werden! Unfassbar! Ich kann dir nicht in Worten beschreiben, wie froh es mich macht! Ich hätte mich niemals für so eitel gehalten und doch haben mich diese Zeichen so sehr belastet. Aber mein Medi-engel vom Festland hat mir ein Wunder geschickt. Ich danke dir so sehr dafür! Sag auch Hadass meinen Dank – aber wisse, daß es allein deiner Leistung zuzuschreiben ist, daß ihr Blut nun in dieser Kombination seine Wirkung zeigen kann. Wie es das tut, ist mir schleierhaft, aber ich werde den Wert dieses Geschenkes nicht mindern, indem ich nun versuche, es auseinanderzunehmen.

Die Kette ist ein Wunderwerk für sich. Ich habe noch nie davon gehört und ich habe sie gleich ausprobiert. Der Effekt ist in der Tat erstaunlich. Ich bedanke mich auch für dieses Geschenk von ganzem Herzen bei dir. Es ist ein sehr angenehmer Gedanke, eine solche Kette im Haus zu haben.

Aber nun noch kurz zu den Unannehmlichkeiten auf deiner Seite der Welt. Daß das Drogenproblem weiter ansteigt, ist bedenklich. Vor allem wenn Thomas sagt, daß plötzlich jeder kleine Krauter versucht, sein Stück des Kuchens abzuschneiden. Geld war und ist immer der schlimmste aller Regenten.

Was mich erstaunt ist die Tatsache, daß sich offenbar wirklich keine Quelle ausmachen läßt. Das ist ungewöhnlich. Und es beunruhigt mich sehr, daß Thomas bei seinen Nachforschungen offenbar noch keinen wirklichen Schritt weiter ist. Was seine „Schwingungen" betrifft, solltest du unbedingt mit ihm reden. Ich denke, daß es für ihn einer kalten Dusche gleichkäme, zu wissen, daß du es bereits spüren kannst. Also sei ehrlich mit ihm. Und halte mich bitte auf dem Laufenden.

In Liebe

Severus


	243. Chapter 243

Achtung: Kapitel 243 und 244 gehen gleichzeitig online

* * *

**Kapitel 243**

* * *

14. Januar, London 

Geliebter Severus,

du fragst dich, was mich an deiner Seite hält?

Fragst du dich auch, was dich dazu bringt, mit jedem Atemzug deine Lungen mit Sauerstoff zu füllen?

Fragst du dich, warum dein Herzschlag sich der Belastung deines Körpers anpasst?

Fragst du dich, warum die Härchen auf deiner Haut sich aufstellen, um dich vor Kälte zu schützen?

All dies sind wohl Naturgesetze, die du nicht ernsthaft in Frage stellen würdest, außer um sie dir mit einem Lächeln ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

Meine Liebe zu dir, ist so natürlich wie all diese Dinge. Es gibt keine Bedingungen, die sie benötigen würde, um da zu sein. Sie ist da - sie wächst unaufhaltsam mit jedem Tag und wird nie müde...ebensowenig wie der Schlag deines Herzens oder dein Atem.

Du nährst diese Liebe stets von neuem, mit jedem Wort, mit jeder Geste und mit jedem Leid, das ich mit dir teile - und wenn wir uns einander hingeben, dann wird diese Liebe derartig entfesselt, dass sie meinen Geist durchflutet und alles Negative wird regelrecht hinausgefegt.

Mir scheint, das Feuer weiß um diese reinigende Wirkung, denn dies wird wohl der Grund sein, warum es uns ermöglicht, uns in der Sphäre zu vereinigen.

Ich verstehe, warum du nicht möchtest, dass ich mir Vorwürfe mache, weil ich nicht bei dir sein konnte, als du meine Hilfe brauchtest.

Aber das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit in mir ist dennoch nicht zum Schweigen zu bringen - ähnlich, wie du vermutlich auch deine innere Stimme nicht zum Schweigen bringen kannst, wenn du die Dinge erwähnst, die mir widerfahren sind, ohne dass du an meiner Seite sein konntest.

Es ist schrecklich was Lucius durchmachen muss.

Severus, ich fühle kein Mitleid mit Narcissa - so sehr ich mir auch immer wieder vorstelle, wie es sein muss, auf diese Art um den Geist gebracht zu werden - ich KANN sie nicht bedauern.

Aber Malfoy bedaure ich. Und mehr noch - ich fürchte mich vor dem, was dieser neuerliche Schlag aus ihm machen wird.

Ich fürchte, er wandelt derzeit auf einem äußerst schmalen Grat und die Dinge, an denen er sich festhält, werden ihn vielleicht nur noch schneller in den Abgrund reißen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie man einem Menschen wie ihm helfen kann. Wie lange wird es ihm genügen, sich selbst zu verletzen? Ja, Severus, das tut er! Und du weißt, dass ich nicht davon spreche, dass er sich Vorwürfe macht - ich spreche davon, dass das Messer sein bester Freund ist und sein austretendes Blut die einzige Medizin, die er duldet. Wie lange werden ihm blutige Rinnsale reichen? Wie lange wird es dauern, bis er mehr braucht? Wie lange, Severus, bis sein eigenes Blut ihm als zu wenig erscheint? Du musst ihn davon abhalten! Was immer du tun musst, um ihn zu beruhigen - um ihm die sich stetig aufbauende Gewalt zu nehmen...ich bitte dich, tue es!

Du hast Recht, wenn du sagst, dass ich meine dummen Gedanken beenden soll, was Malfoy Island angeht. Diese Insel wird für immer ein Ort bleiben, den ich nicht betreten werde und ich weiß, dass es besser so ist.

Ich bin unendlich erleichtert, dass die Salbe wirkt! Du ahnst nicht, wie glücklich mich das macht - oder doch, ich glaube, du WEISST es! Und da du dich fragtest, wie Hadass Blut diese Eigenschaft haben kann, möchte ich es dir gerne erklären. Das Blut heilt nicht deine Wunden - es heilt den Hass, der sie verursacht hat. Sie wurden dir unter dem Einfluss tiefer Emotionen geschlagen, und die Magie tat den Rest. Die Mischung machte sie unheilbar für normale Medi-Medizin. Ich beschloss jedoch, die Analyse, die ich von Hadass Blut erstellt hatte, genauer unter diesen Aspekten in Augenschein zu nehmen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass der Fluch, der über deinen Wunden lag, unter der Einwirkung ihres Blutes nachlassen müsste. Ich bin wahnsinnig glücklich, dass meine Theorie sich als richtig erwies - denn ich bat dich natürlich nicht umsonst, es erst vorsichtig zu testen...einen Test konnte ich nicht durchführen, da deine Wunden mit nichts vergleichbar sind, was ich hier hätte testen können...aber ich hatte einen Verbündeten - und wer sonst wohl, als das Feuer in der Sphäre sollte es wohl gewesen sein.

Es ließ mich mit den Substanzen arbeiten, ohne dich jedoch holen zu können, denn über dir lag das magische Siegel. Also musste ich mich mit Tests begnügen, die mir nicht hundertprozentig Aufschluss darüber geben konnten, ob es auch wirklich funktionieren würde. Doch jetzt bin ich unendlich erleichtert.

Die Kette ist wirklich nicht schön, wie du gesehen hast. Zuerst wollte ich ihre Glieder zumindest ein wenig gleichmäßiger zaubern und ihr den Glanz wiedergeben, den sie wohl einst hatte...aber ebensowenig, wie man sie mit Muskelkraft zerreißen kann, genausowenig lässt sie sich durch einen Zauber verändern.

Ich werde meinen Brief nun beenden, denn es gibt jemanden, der am Kamin mit einem Glas Wein auf mich wartet.

Konnte ich dir ein grüblerisches Stirnrunzeln entlocken?

Ich vermute, du weißt längst, dass ich von Hadass spreche.

Sie ist heute zurückgekehrt - gemeinsam mit Konstanze, Carmina, Isabell und Amelie.

Noch war nicht viel Gelegenheit, um mit ihr zu sprechen - doch das werde ich jetzt tun und ich werde dir gerne davon berichten, falls es etwas zu berichten gibt.

Harry hat übrigens vor einer halben Stunde unser Haus verlassen - ich bin mir sicher, er wäre niemals freiwillig gegangen, wenn Hadass ihm nicht erklärt hätte, dass sie noch viel zu tun habe - er war jedoch den ganzen Nachmittag hier und obwohl ich nicht gelauscht habe, würde ich sagen, dass ihre erste Sehnsucht nacheinander gestillt sein dürfte.

Ich werde mich jetzt damit begnügen, meine Sehnsucht nach Neuigkeiten zu stillen.

Ich liebe dich,

Hermine


	244. Chapter 244

Achtung: Kapitel 243 und 244 gehen gleichzeitig online

* * *

**Kapitel 244**

* * *

15. Januar, London

Liebster Severus,

du verzeihst mir hoffentlich, dass mein Brief heute recht kurz ist.

Thomas konnte über einen seiner Händler einen Kontakt für uns ausmachen. In einer halben Stunde treffe ich mich mit ihm im Hinkenden Wolf.

Allerdings ist meine Zeit sogar noch knapper, da ich einen entsprechenden Verwandlungszauber finden muss, wie Thomas es mir auftrug.

Wir werden das heruntergekommenste Junkie-Pärchen sein, das du dir vorstellen kannst.

Ehrlich gesagt bin ich ziemlich froh, dass du mich so nicht sehen wirst.

Ich werde dir berichten, wie es gelaufen ist, und ob wir endlich etwas Wichtiges herausfinden können.

Aber ich wollte dir unbedingt noch von meinem Gespräch mit Hadass berichten, bevor ich los muss.

Ehe ich auch nur ein einziges Wort aus ihr heraus bekommen konnte, musste ich ihr allerdings erst von dir erzählen. Ich tat es, denn natürlich wollte sie gerne wissen, wozu ich ihr Blut verwendete.

Sie sendet dir ihre Liebe und ich bin mir sicher, dass du sie gerne in Empfang nimmst, denn aus ihren Augen sprach eine Verbundenheit zu dir, die nie erlöschen wird, ganz egal was geschieht, oder für wen ihr Herz sonst entflammt ist. Euch beide verbindet etwas, das weder mir, noch Harry eifersüchtige Emotionen entlocken darf.

Wie du dir vermutlich schon gedacht hast, ist unser Versteck recht ländlich gelegen. Es gibt nur Wiesen, Felder und Wälder im Umkreis von zehn Kilometern.

Eine alte Mühle befindet sich in der Nähe, die jedoch nicht mehr bewohnt wird und zu verfallen droht.

Unser einziger Nachbar dort, ist Mr. Carl Marvell. Er hat ein Gestüt, das durch einen zehnminütigen Fußmarsch durch einen Wald von unserem Haus aus erreichbar ist.

Die Idee, Amelie dort Reitstunden nehmen zu lassen, hat Isabell wohl anfangs nicht sonderlich gut gefallen. Aber Mr. Marvell stellte sich als sehr zuvorkommend heraus - und als attraktiv noch dazu - natürlich ist er ein Muggel und das stellt Isabell vor die größten Probleme, denn Amelie hatte ihr Leben lang nur Umgang mit Magiern.

Hadass wollte zumindest so lange bleiben, bis diese Dinge zwischen den Liebenden geklärt sind.

Carl hat es relativ gefasst aufgenommen, als er von der magischen Welt erfuhr.

Er hat sich wohl nur für etwa eine halbe Stunde in den hintern Teil des Stalles zurückgezogen, sich ins Stroh gesetzt und mit der Reitgerte in seiner Hand auf alle möglichen Gegenstände gezielt, um das Zaubern zu üben. Als er es trotz immenser Anstrengung nicht schaffte, begann er zu Lachen und hörte für etwa eine weitere Viertelstunde nicht mehr damit auf.

Hadass gab ihm im Stillen eine weitere Viertelstunde, bevor sie ihn mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt hätte, doch plötzlich beruhigte er sich, und winkte Isabell mit der Hand, damit sie sich neben ihn setzte. Dann sagte er völlig ruhig: "Du bist also eine Hexe? Eine richtige, die mich verzaubern kann...muss wohl so sein, denn das hast du ja bereits getan." Dann zog er sie an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Hadass sagt, für Isabell sei es keinen Moment lang eine Frage gewesen, nach London zurückzukommen. Sie möchte schon allein wegen Amelie nichts überstürzen.

Amelie - ich möchte dich um etwas bitten, Severus...ich fand heraus, dass Amelie dir regelmäßig schreibt...Isabell versteckt die Briefe und lässt sie in dem Glauben, du würdest sie erhalten. Vermutlich wird Isabell froh sein, dass Amelies Sympathie nun auf Carl übergegangen ist. Aber es gibt ein Problem, denn eben übergab mir Amelie einen Zettel, mit der Bitte, ich möge ihn meinem Brief beilegen.

Lies selbst, und du wirst verstehen.

In Liebe,

Hermine

* * *

_Ein kleiner gefalteter Zettel liegt bei:_

* * *

Liber Severus

Mama ist verlibt. Ich mag Carl auch aber ich vermiss dich trozdem.

Mama sagt ich soll dir nicht so oft schreiben weil du fiel zu tun hast.

Es ist nicht schlimm das du mir nicht schreibst weil du keine Zeit hast.

Aber ich gebe liber Hermine meine Brife für dich damit sie sie zu ihren tut dann hast du villeicht mehr Zeit zu lesen.

Deine Amelie


	245. Chapter 245

**Kapitel 245**

* * *

Die Luft des Raumes war erfüllt von rauchigen Schwaden.

Einige Zauberer mit unrasierten Gesichtern saßen um einen Pokertisch und ein jeder von ihnen hielt auf dem Schoß seinen Zauberstab bereit, um auf eventuelle Angriffe eines Mitspielers vorbereitet zu sein. Hermine bemerkte jedoch, dass der ein oder andere mit einem leisen Zauberspruch den magischen Holzstab berührte, um die Karten auf seiner Hand etwas schicksalwohlgefälliger zu gestalten.

Der Schankraum des Hinkenden Wolfes glich immer mehr einer Spielhölle, seit der Besitzer seine Allergie überwunden und neu eröffnet hatte.

Die Tische, an denen Hermine noch vor einigen Monaten mit Thomas zum ersten mal gesessen hatte, hatten einem Roulettetisch Platz machen müssen, und wurden von mehr oder weniger edlen Zauberern und Hexen belagert.

Hermine sah sich um und versuchte trotz der qualmverseuchten Luft nicht zu husten.

Ein Mann mit Bierkrügen in der Hand, rempelte sie an und verschüttete dabei Bier über ihren Arm.

Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an, als seine einzige Reaktion daraus bestand, ihr lallend zu erklären, dass sie im Weg stünde.

Kaum hatte er ihr ins Gesicht gesehen, wich er theatralisch ein Stück vor ihr zurück, wobei er wieder Bier verschüttete.

"Bei Meeeelinn, bischt du ein hässlisches Weib!", stieß er amüsiert aus, und machte einen großen Bogen um sie.

Hermine nahm es mit Erleichterung zur Kenntnis.

Kaum hatte der Betrunkene den Weg geräumt, entdeckte Hermine Thomas.

Er stand an die Theke gelehnt da und trank Whisky.

Hermine verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Wie konnte er jetzt nur trinken?

Sie sah schon von weitem, dass er nicht gut riechen würde.

Seine Haare sahen tatsächlich so aus, als hätte er sie seit Wochen nicht gewaschen und Hermine fragte sich, durch welchen Dreck er seine sonst so saubere Kleidung gezogen hatte.

Dann fiel ihr ein, dass ihr eigenes Kleid vor Schmutz schwarze Ränder aufwies, ganz so, als habe sie am Tage darin ein Feld gepflügt und zudem mehrmals hintereinander in eben dieser Kleidung genächtigt.

Ein tiefes Einatmen bewies ihr, dass sie selbst einen unangenehmen Geruch verströmte.

Die Gestalten um sie herum schien es nicht zu stören. Sie selbst sahen kaum gepflegter aus und Hermine wurde klar, dass Thomas nicht umsonst diese Verkleidung gewählt hatte. Da, wo sie hingehen würden, würde man wohl kaum zum Essen Messer und Gabel benutzen...und alles, was auch nur den Anschein erweckte, dass es in den letzten zwei Wochen reinigendes Wasser gesehen hatte, würde verdächtig wirken.

Hermine schlenderte zu Thomas und stellte sich neben ihn, um sich den Blicken des Wirts zu präsentieren. Er kannte sie beide inzwischen bereits seit einiger Zeit und Thomas wollte testen, ob er sie erkennen würde. Als der Mann Hermine jedoch nur unwirsch fragte, was sie zu trinken gedenke, schüttelte Hermine schnell mit dem Kopf.

Plötzlich erhob Thomas die Stimme und stieß lallend aus, dass man ihr einen Humpen Bier bringen solle, denn er gedenke sich noch mir ihr zu amüsieren, was er mit einem Klaps auf ihren Po unterstrich.

Der Wirt stellte Hermine ein Bier hin, und wandte sich dann anderen Gästen zu.

Thomas grinste bis zu den Mundwinkeln und Hermine überlegte einen Moment lang, ihm das Bier ins Gesicht zu schütten, da sein Schlag nicht gerade zimperlich gewesen war.

"Was soll das?", zischte sie ihn wütend an, als er überrascht die Augenbrauen hob.

"Oh, welch bezaubernde Zahnlücke", erwiderte er leise und ohne ein Anzeichen von Betrunkenheit.

"Der Zahn wächst wieder nach - mein Haar übrigens auch - beides sollte morgen wieder seinen ursprünglichen Zustand haben", erklärte Hermine knapp und widerstand der Versuchung, ihre pochende Kehrseite zu betasten.

"Mach das nicht nochmal", wies sie ihn dann zurecht.

Thomas wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch als der Wirt kam, um das leere Whiskyglas einzusammlen, schwieg er und kramte ein paar Scheine hervor. Hermine wunderte sich, denn den Wirt hatte er bereits bezahlt und es wurde Zeit, aufzubrechen.

Plötzlich drückte er ihr das Geld in die Hand und verkündete lauthals: "Das is' wohl genug - du bis' nich' gerade 'ne Augenweide, Liebschen", damit schob er sie energisch durch die Reihen der trinkenden Gäste, die ihr anzüglich zugrinsten. Es kostete Hermine eine Unmenge an Überwindung, Thomas Hand, die an ihrem Hintern lag, nicht fortzuschlagen.

Als die Tür quietschend hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, konnte sie den Impuls nicht länger unterdrücken, und wirbelte wütend zu ihm herum.

"Verdammt, Thomas, es reicht wohl, dass man uns nicht erkennt, du solltest nicht zu weit gehen!"

Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, als er ausstieß: "Ich fange doch gerade erst an, Hermine."

Ehe sie ihn zur Rede stellen konnte, erkannte sie die Gestalt, die sich ihnen näherte.

Thomas Stimme war immer noch ein Flüstern: "Ich habe nur versucht, dich in die richtige Stimmung zu versetzen...denk an deine Rolle!"

Diese Ermahnung sorgte für einen Kloß in Hermines Hals.

Als Thomas ihr bei Kerzenschein im Schleier erklärt hatte, worauf es ankam, da hatte alles so unwirklich geklungen - fast schon nach einem Abenteuer, denn sie würde schließlich nur vorgeben, eine Frau zu sein, die den Drogen und ihren speziellen Auswirkungen restlos verfallen war. Doch nun, in der dunklen Gasse, mit einem Mann an ihrer Seite, der nicht zögerte, sie zum Schein in einem Raum voller betrunkener Männer als Hure kenntlich zu machen, war das Ganze eher eine albtraumhafte Horrovision.

Die Gestalt, die sich auf sie zubewegte minderte ihren Schrecken nicht gerade, denn der hündische Mann geiferte regelrecht bei ihrem Anblick.

Thomas trat ihm in den Weg, als der gebückte Kerl seine Hand nach Hermines Brust ausstrecken wollte.

"Hör zu", stellte Thomas klar, "das ist mein Mädchen...nicht hübsch, aber besser als ein leeres Bett. Lass die Finger von ihr, wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich sie dir breche."

Der andere Mann wich zurück und sein Blick tanzte regelrecht durch die Gasse, da er dem großen Thomas nicht in die Augen sehen wollte.

"Bring mich zu dem Mann, von dem du gesprochen hast!", forderte Thomas dann eilig, offensichtlich die Angst des Mannes noch nutzend.

Die Stimme des Mittelsmannes war eine Oktave zu hoch, um seine Furcht nicht deutlich zur Schau zu stellen: "Ich bringe Sie hin, aber ich kenne den Mann auch nicht...kenne ihn nicht...weiß nichts über ihn...gar nichts!"

Thomas winkte ungeduldig ab und machte einen Handbewegung, um den anderen zum Gehen aufzufordern.

Hermine ließ es zu, dass er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte und sie recht lieblos mitschleifte.

Sie kam sich ein wenig vor wie ein Stück Beute, dass der Löwe erst dann aus den Klauen lässt, wenn er sich sattgefressen hat, und das, obwohl es ohnehin meist die Löwin war, die die Beute zuvor erlegt hatte.

In solch wenig produktive Gedanken versunken, nahm Hermine wahr, wie die Gasse immer schmaler wurde, in die ihre Kontaktperson sie führte.

Thomas stieß ab und zu ein paar widerliche Geräusche aus, die darauf schließen ließen, dass er sie während des Gehens befummelte - was er jedoch nur dadurch andeutete, dass er seine Hand ab und an über ihre Hüften gleiten ließ.

"Ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung wäre nicht verkehrt", fauchte er sie beinahe an, als der andere Mann etwas außer Hörweite war. Es hatte zu nieseln begonnen und Hermine spürte, wie ihr zerrissener Umhang sie nicht sonderlich gut gegen die durchdringende Nässe schützte.

"Ja, in Ordnung", gab sie leise zurück und probierte dann ein Stöhnen, das nach einer Frau klingen sollte, die sich nach einer groben Berührung sehnt - es klang jedoch eher nach einer jungen Frau, die ängstlich und durchnässt in einer dunklen Gasse stand und einfach nur nach Hause wollte.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde Hermine die Luft förmlich aus den Lungen gepresst, als Thomas sie kraftvoll an die Wand presste und seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine schob. Nun war das Keuchen Hermines echt, wenn es auch eher dazu diente, ihrer Empörung Ausdruck zu verleihen.

"Das war schon besser - und wenn du jetzt noch ein bisschen mehr Freude an den Tag legen könntest, dann würde man dir vielleicht sogar abnehmen, dass du ein durch Drogen immergeiles Biest bist, das dringend Nachschub der Substanz braucht, die das Leben schön und überhaupt erst erträglich macht." Bei diesen Worten hatte er ihr seine Hand um das Kinn gelegt und täuschte nun einen gierigen Kuss vor, der jedoch vor Hermines geschlossenen Lippen stattfand.

Als er sie daraufhin noch einen Moment betrachtete, stieß sie leise hervor: "Thomas Grey, ich würde sonst etwas darum geben, zu erfahren, wie viel Freude dir dieses Schauspiel bereitet."

Die Antwort darauf erfuhr sie nicht durch seinen Mund, sondern durch seine Hand, die sich nun demonstrativ wesentlich gezielter zwischen ihren Beinen bewegte, ehe er sie fortnahm und Hermine mit sich zog, um dem Mann zu folgen, der den kleinen anregenden Zwischenfall sehr zu genießen schien.

Hermines Stimme war von schrillem Ton, als sie Thomas herumriss, womit dieser augenscheinlich nicht gerechnet hatte, denn er geriet ins Taumeln.

"Oh...bitte, hör noch nicht auf!", stieß sie laut hervor, "mach es mir hier...auf der Stelle!"

Thomas legte ihr eine Hand an den Po, während Hermine begehrlich ein Bein um seine Hüfte schlang.

"Nicht jetzt, meine kleine lüsterne Schlange...wir haben eine Verabredung." Thomas Stimme hatte etwas belegt geklungen, was Hermine mit einem diabolischen Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm - dieses Lächeln verging ihr jedoch ganz schnell wieder, als das hündische Männlein sich geschäftig einmischte: "Sir, der Treffpunkt ist ja gleich um die Ecke und wir sind früh dran...wenn die Kleine es so nötig hat..."

So nötig hatte es Hermine dann doch wieder nicht, entschied sie, und fasste Thomas beherzt an den Schritt. "Du hast Recht, Darling - wir sollten uns beeilen, damit wir bald in weißem Pulver baden können...hmmm...kannst du mir den noch eine Zeit lang in dem Zustand halten?"

Thomas schienen tatsächlich für einen Moment die Worte zu fehlen, als er endlich nach schier endlos langer Zeit ein krächzendes: "Ja - geht klar!", rausbrachte.

"Schön, das will ich hoffen!", betonte Hermine mit einem Haifischgrinsen.

Als der andere Mann enttäuscht um die Ecke verschwand, um nachzusehen, ob für das Treffen alles bereit wäre, strich sich Thomas schnaubend das Haar aus dem Gesicht: "Du solltest mitspielen - nicht mich so geil machen, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken kann!"

Hermine zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern: "Mir nimmt man meine Rolle hoffentlich auch so ab - bei dir wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn auch der Rest optisch deiner Rolle gerecht würde."

Thomas betrachtete die mächtige Beule in seiner Hose, die selbst in der dunklen Gasse eindeutig sichtbar war. "Gib wenigstens zu, dass es dir Freude bereitet, mich so zu quälen", stieß er hervor.

"Stimmt - macht mir Freude", gab Hermine gut gelaunt zurück.

Die Erwiderung von Thomas ging unter, da der Mann, der sie geleitet hatte, sie nun bat, den Lagerraum zu betreten, der für dieses Treffen ausgewählt worden war.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Der chaotische Raum war unerwartet hell erleuchtet, was die Staubwolken, die unter ihren Füßen aufwirbelten, wundervoll zur Geltung brachte.

Hermine rieb sich die Augen und hoffte, dass ihre dunkel geschminkten Augenringe nicht zu sehr verwischten.

Thomas blinzelte ebenfalls, doch er strahlte eine Stärke aus, die auch Hermine Halt gab.

Der Mann, der sie nun in Empfang nahm, wirkte nicht minder gefährlich, als ein angriffsbereiter Pitbull.

"Was wollen Sie?", schnauzte er Thomas an.

"Ich will zu Ihrem Chef", gab dieser beinahe gelangweilt zurück.

"Erst sagen Sie mir, was Sie von ihm wollen!", stellte das Muskelpaket unmissverständlich klar.

"Ein Geschäft anbieten. Ich brauche Stoff - jede Menge, um genau zu sein", erwiderte Thomas bedeutsam.

Der andere maß ihn von oben bis unten und danach glitt sein Blick zu Hermine, die er der gleichen Prozedur unterzog. Dies schien ihm als gegenseitiges Kennenlernen zu genügen und er wechselte die Form der Anrede zum schlichteren 'du.'

"Wenn du herkommst, um deine Freundin gegen Stoff anzubieten, dann bist du hier an der falschen Adresse", gab er schließlich knapp zurück, wobei Hermine nicht entging, wie er scheinbar die Größe ihrer Brüste unter dem Umhang maß.

"Nein, das hatte ich nicht vor. Ich rede hier von einem anderen Deal, den ich mit deinem Boss machen möchte. Den Lohn möchte ich mir in feinem weißen Staub auszahlen lassen, der mich und meine Flamme hier so lange berieselt, wie wir es brauchen."

"Ja, ist klar", ließ sich der Muskelprotz spöttisch vernehmen, "und was hast du dafür zu bieten?"

"Das hier", erwiderte Thomas und griff in seine Tasche.

Blitzschnell zog sein Gegenüber einen Zauberstab hervor und hielt ihn auf Thomas gerichtet, was diesen veranlasste, in seiner Bewegung inne zu halten.

Hermine atmete tief durch. Sie wusste, was Thomas dem anderen hatte zeigen wollen, doch er ließ ihn nicht gewähren, statt dessen war unschwer zu erkennen, was der Kerl gerade dachte - er würde ihn erst töten, um ganz sicher zu sein, dass Thomas keine Gefahr mehr für ihn darstellte - danach hätte er immer noch Gelegenheit nachzusehen, was Thomas hatte aus seiner Tasche ziehen wollen.

Hermine hielt instinktiv den Atem an, als sie begriff, dass der Kerl begann, sie in seine Pläne nach Thomas' Tod einzubeziehen. Die Grübeleien des Bewaffneten dauerten schon viel zu lange, er war so viel Denkerei offenbar nicht gewohnt und sein Blick wurde unleidlich.

Hermine gab ein kehliges Lachen von sich und schmiegte sich lasziv an Thomas Seite, den Blick hielt sie auf den Muskelprotz gerichtet, während sie ihre Scham an Thomas' Oberschenkel rieb: "Oh, Honey, gib dem Süßen doch endlich die Liste, damit er uns zu seinem Chef lässt...er hat sicher noch was Besseres vor, als hier mit uns rumzustehen...", sie zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu und hoffte, dass ihre lächerlich naiv klingende Stimme die Gedanken des Bewaffneten von 'Töten' auf 'Vögeln' umlenkten. Sie war nicht ganz sicher, ob diese Umpolung eine auf Dauer für sie erstrebenswerte wäre, allerdings war sie sich sicher, dass die Gedanken des Grobians diesen Weg ohnehin genommen hätten - so würde er das Töten hoffentlich überspringen und für den Rest würde sie eine Lösung finden müssen - und das so schnell wie möglich, denn Mr. Ich-hab-den-Zauberstab-also-hab-ich-euch-alle-im-Griff sah sie äußerst lüstern an.

"Ja, die Liste - sie wird Ihren Chef mit Sicherheit interessieren", gab Thomas zurück, ehe er Hermine an sich zog und ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte: "Aber wenn er sie nicht möchte...ich kann mir auch was Besseres vorstellen, als hier rumzustehen", Thomas ließ seinen Blick bei diesen Worten auf Hermine gerichtet und sie glaubte förmlich zu spüren, wie er beschwörend den Atem anhielt.

Der Mann mit dem Zauberstab schien sich zu entspannen und schließlich senkte er die Hand, und sagte barsch: "Die Liste - her damit!"

Nun entschied Thomas aufs Ganze zu gehen: "Ich werde sie lieber persönlich bei Ihrem Chef abgeben. Ich kümmere mich gerne selbst um die Dinge, die mir wichtig sind", sagte er und zog Hermine erneut besitzergreifend an sich.

"Hey, Bud!", rief ihr Gegenüber plötzlich so laut, dass Hermine unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte.

Der Mann, der sie bis hierher geleitet hatte, kam wie ein geprügelter Hund in die Halle geschlichen.

"Sag Mr. Selkirk Bescheid, dass ich ihm zwei Besucher bringe - los, beeil dich, sonst mach ich dir Beine", ein Funken stob aus dem Zauberstab des Kräftigen und schlug kurz vor Bud's Füßen in den Boden ein, wo er eine kleine Dampfwolke hinterließ.

Bud rannte, als ging es um sein Leben und Hermine vermutete, dass es das wohl auch letztendlich tat.

Der immer noch Namenlose deutete mit einem Brummen auf die Treppe, die zuvor Bud hochgehetzt war und Thomas sorgte dafür, dass er sich zwischen Hermine und den anderen Mann begab.

"Ich warne dich Freundchen, wenn du Mr. Selkirk nicht etwas wirklich Gutes zu bieten hast, dann wird dein Liebchen mit deinen Knochen puzzeln können, wenn sie dazu noch in der Lage ist, nachdem ich mit ihr fertig bin."

Hermine befand, dass Schweigen dem Mann besser gestanden hätte, doch da er eindeutig am längeren Hebel saß, verkniff sie sich lieber jeglichen Kommentar und Thomas schien es ebenfalls für ratsam zu halten, auf diese Art von Drohung nicht einzugehen.

Es kam Hermine wie ein endlos langer Fußmarsch vor, was mit Sicherheit daran lag, dass sie die gesamte Halle auf verschiedenen Stockwerken durchquerten. Schließlich betraten sie ein Vorzimmer, das bereits auf die hochwertige Ausstattung des dahinterliegenden Büros schließen ließ. Gegen den Schreibtisch gelehnt stand Bud, der duckmäuserisch sagte: "Mr. Selkirk lässt bitten."

Der Muskelmann schien seinen Job damit für beendet zu halten, und gab dem kleineren Mann die knappe Anweisung, er habe nach dem Gespräch die Herrschaften wieder dahin zu geleiten, wo er sie aufgegabelt habe. Dann wandte er sich an Thomas und Hermine und sagte bedeutsam: "Wenn ihr Glück habt, dann werden wir uns nicht wiedersehen - sollte Mr. Selkirk sich gezwungen sehen, mich zu rufen, dann wird unser Wiedersehen sehr kurz werden", er sah Thomas bedeutsam an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Hermine, "unseres dafür um so länger."

Hermine hatte die Warnung durchaus verstanden und fühlte einen merkwürdigen Drang darüber zu lachen, dass es hier offensichtlich keinen der Männer störte, dass sie zum Himmel stank und aussah wie der Tod in Person.

Bud hielt ihnen die Tür auf und so betraten sie endlich den Raum, um die Person kennenzulernen, die die Fäden scheinbar in der Hand hielt.

Als der Mann im teuren Zweireiher Thomas und Hermine erblickte, zückte er ein Taschentuch und hielt es sich indigniert vor die Nase.

"Spike sagte mir, Sie hätten mir etwas anzubieten?", fragte er mit einer Ungeduld, die darauf schließen ließ, dass er ihren nicht länger anonymen Begleiter von eben, nur allzugerne auf der Stelle rufen würde, um sie aus seinem tadellosen Büro zu entfernen.

"Ja", beeilte sich Thomas zu sagen und strich sich eine fettige Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.

Er hob die Hände zum Zeichen seiner Harmlosigkeit und sagte dann erklärend: "Ich werde jetzt in meine Tasche greifen, weil ich Ihnen eine Liste der Leute aushändigen möchte, die zu meinen Kontaktpersonen zählen. Ihr Handel wird durch mich schnell und einfach verdoppelt werden können."

Er tat was er angekündigt hatte und hielt Mr. Selkirk ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt hin.

Mit einem Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch machte Selkirk klar, dass Thomas die Liste hinlegen sollte. Erst nachdem Thomas zurückgetreten war, griff der elegante Mann nach dem Papier und faltete es langsam auseinander. Hermine hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Ihr Einsatz wäre nun nicht mehr fern, doch von jetzt an schien die Zeit geradezu stillzustehen. Thomas hatte geahnt, dass niemand außer dem Boss diese Liste ansehen würde - er war davon ausgegangen, dass Leute wie Spike ihn checken sollten, jedoch war es ihnen mit Sicherheit untersagt, Einblick in brisante Dokumente zu nehmen...und selbst wenn doch, so hätten sie immer noch den Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite gehabt. Doch dass Spike so überaus nervös reagieren würde, hatte selbst Thomas nicht vorausgesehen. Es hatte auf Messers Schneide gestanden, aber jetzt lief alles nach Plan.

Mr. Selkirk überflog die Namen auf der Liste und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich.

"Das sind namenhafte Leute - einflussreiche Leute - und Sie wollen mir weismachen, dass ein Junkie wie Sie zu all diesen Leuten Kontakte hat?"

"Sie können das gerne überprüfen, Mr. Selkirk - und wenn Sie das getan haben, dann werden Sie sicherlich erkennen, wie wertvoll ich für Sie und Ihre Geschäfte bin."

Selkirk nickte geflissentlich und schwenkte die Liste bedeutsam durch die Luft.

'Ja', dachte Hermine, 'halt sie noch ein wenig, dann geht es schneller' - verdammt, das dauerte schon viel zu lange, sie sah zu Thomas.

"Und alles was Sie für Ihre Vermittlungen möchten ist Stoff?"

Thomas nickte und ließ ein verschlagenes Lächeln aufblitzen: "Ich möchte einen eigenen kleinen Handel aufziehen. Ich werde Ihnen nicht in die Quere kommen - Sie werden meine bescheidenen Geschäfte dulden und ich kann in Ruhe leben. Mit Ihrem Produkt kann ich den Käufern Qualität bieten, die ich selbst bezeugen kann. Ein nicht unbeachtlicher Teil wird wohl in den Eigenbedarf fließen, nicht wahr, Schatz?"

Hermine nickte zögerlich und sie spürte förmlich, wie ihr Schweiß auf die Stirn trat, vor Sorge, dass ihr Plan schief laufen würde.

Mr. Selkirk schien sie jetzt erst richtig zu beachten.

"Ihre Frau scheint sich nicht wohl zu fühlen", bemerkte er sichtlich angewidert.

Thomas warf Hermine einen warnenden Blick zu und beschloss dann, die Situation dazu zu nutzen, ihre Rolle zu unterstreichen: "Sie gerät wohl langsam auf Entzug, aber sobald wir zu Hause sind, werden wir das ganz schnell beheben."

Auch Thomas wurde langsam nervös - Hermine merkte es an seiner Art zu sprechen - seine Stimme kam schleppender, so, als müsse er angestrengt nachdenken, was er eigentlich sagen wollte.

Das lief nicht gut - gar nicht gut!

"Aber nein", ließ sich Selkirk plötzlich gutgelaunt vernehmen, "Sie sind meine Gäste...was wäre ich wohl für ein Gastgeber, wenn ich Ihnen nicht etwas anbieten würde."

Ohne zu zögern, griff er in die Schublade seines Schreibtisches und warf Thomas ein Beutelchen mit weißem Pulver zu. "Bitte, bedienen Sie sich...nur zu!"

Thomas stand da und hielt die Droge in der Hand, als wäre es reines tödliches Gift.

Hermine wusste was in ihm vorging - er selbst hatte das Zeug über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg konsumiert - die Gefahr, dass er in eine neue Abhängigkeit geriet, ließ ihn diesen Einsatz gerade zutiefst bedauern.

Ehe er reagieren konnte, nahm Hermine ihm die Droge aus der Hand und öffnete das Tütchen.

Sie sah Thomas an, dass er sie am liebsten davon abhalten würde, aber er konnte schlecht den Junkie mimen, der seiner Freundin den Stoff verwehrte, wenn sie ihn doch offensichtlich um so vieles dringender benötigte, als er selbst.

Und so sah er zu, wie sie sich die Substanz auf die Hand schüttete und tief durch die Nase inhalierte.

Hermine spürte die Wirkung beinahe sofort. Ihr Geist wurde vernebelt und ihre Gedanken leicht.

Die Welt waberte angenehm dümpelnd dahin, während die Droge um so vieles schneller in ihrer Blutbahn wirkte, als die mit Knockout-Serum versetzte Tinte auf Thomas Liste, die der Boss in der Hand hielt.

Mr. Selkirk stand immer noch, als Hermine eine Hitzewelle durch ihren Körper jagen spürte. Unbändige Lust erfasste sie. Ihr Puls schien hochgepeitscht, während es in ihren Schritt angenehm warm und feucht wurde. Das Zeug wirkte nicht schlecht. Der Impuls, sich selbst zu berühren war ungemein hoch. Aber da waren zwei Männer im Raum...sie könnte sie sich einteilen - oder doch lieber gleich beide auf einmal...dieser Gedanke erheiterte sie um so mehr, als der eine plötzlich schon zu Boden sank, als wolle er dafür sorgen, dass sie sich auf ihn setzen könne.

Aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass er sich nicht mehr rührte...an dem rührte sich gar nichts mehr, das war schlecht! Und Thomas? Sie versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen, doch der kümmerte sich scheinbar lieber um den Mann. Das war aber nicht fair! Erst wollten sie alle am liebsten auf der Stelle haben...und jetzt fielen sie um, oder kümmerten sich einen Dreck um sie.

Hermine versuchte Thomas zu fassen zu bekommen, was dieser mit dem genervten Aussprechen ihres Namens quittierte: "Hermine, du musst klar werden - ich brauche dich jetzt...erinnerst du dich...nur aus diesem Grunde habe ich zugestimmt, dass du überhaupt mitkommst."

Bei Merlin, was wollte der Mann jetzt von ihr? Er hatte doch all die letzten Wochen genau das von ihr erhofft, was sie ihm nun bereit war zu geben. Ach, was hieß denn bereit? Sie WOLLTE ES - MUSSTE IHN HABEN - HIER JETZT - SOFORT!

"Thomas", stieß sie seinen Namen wie einen Hilfeschrei aus, während sie versuchte, ihn zu entkleiden.

Seine Hände trugen einen erbitterten Kampf mit ihr aus.

"Hermine - das Veritasserum - schnell, bevor er aufwacht! Er muss es schlucken, ohne dass er es merkt. Du musst dafür sorgen, dass er von der Befragung nicht das Geringste mitbekommt - KANNST DU DAS, HERMINE? Ich brauche dich jetzt!"

"Oh jaaaah - ich brauche dich auch, Thomas!"

Er hielt erneut ihre Hände fest, die den Schritt seiner Hose streicheln wollten.

"Gut, hör zu, Hermine - du tust, was wir besprochen haben...und danach..."

"Jaaaa?"

"...werde ich dich vögeln, solange du willst", beendete er den Satz.

"Solange ich will? Ich will aber seeeeeeehr lange", gab Hermine zu bedenken und wickelte aufreizend eine Haarsträhne, die dank des Haarkürzungszaubers gar nicht existierte, um ihre Zunge. Thomas griff an ihre Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht.

"Schön, so machen wir's - du machst jetzt deinen Job und dann steh ich dir zur Verfügung - beeil dich bitte."

Dieser dämliche Kerl wollte also erst Einsatz sehen - gut, dann sollte er eben seinen Willen haben. Hermine ging so gezielt vor, wie sie es besprochen hatten - einzig ihr ständiges Kichern deutete darauf hin, dass die Professionalität unter der Droge eindeutig gelitten hatte.

Sie überprüfte den Zustand von Selkirk, flößte ihm das frisch zubereitete Veritasserum ein und sorgte dafür, dass er aus dem Knock-out erwachte, indem sie ihm das Gegenmittel verabreichte.

"Ich habe meine Arbeit gemacht - jetzt hab ich mir eine Belohnung verdient", entschied sie und umfasste Thomas Oberkörper von hinten.

Sanft aber bestimmt schob er sie von sich und sagte deutlich: "Später Hermine - wir führen erst noch die Befragung durch, in Ordnung?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht", erwiderte Hermine erbost, doch auch in diesem Punkt gab sie Thomas nach.

Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es nicht unwichtig war, was sie hier taten - vielleicht diente es dazu, dass Thomas ihr danach uneingeschränkt zur Verfügung stehen würde...ja, das klang nett!

Die Befragung wirbelte durch Hermines Geist, und als einige Namen fielen, raunte Thomas ihr zu: "Also steckt tatsächlich das Ministerium dahinter! Er befragte den seltsam willenlosen Mann auch nach Unterlagen, die er dank Magie kopierte und dann an ihren ursprünglichen Ort zurücklegte. Diese Dinge waren wohl wichtig, auch wenn es Hermine äußerst schwer fiel, den Sinn der Buchstaben auf den Papieren zu erkennen.

"Weck ihn wieder auf - er darf sich an nichts erinnern."

Hermine kam auch dieser Aufforderung nach.

Mr. Selkirk würde in einigen Minuten aus einem Schlaf erwachen; doch wenn er den Kopf von der Schreibtischplatte heben würde, würden Thomas und Hermine die Halle bereits verlassen haben. Es gab allerdings laut Thomas noch etwas anderes zuvor zu erledigen und so hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass sie von Bud, der schon auf sie wartete, durch die Lagerhalle Richtung Ausgang geführt wurden.

Das dauerte alles viel zu lange. Ständig wollte Thomas noch etwas machen, bevor er endlich sein Versprechen einlöste...das musste doch auch anders gehen!

"Oh bitte," ließ sich Hermine vernehmen, "ich halte das nicht länger aus - nimm mich hier!"

Als sie fahrig den Umhang von ihrem Körper riss, griff Thomas nach ihren Händen und wickelte sie in den Stoff, dann raunte er Bud bedeutsam zu: "Meine Kleine ist so scharf...ich könnte hier wirklich noch etwas Verstärkung brauchen."

Ein geiferndes Lachen bestätigte ihm, dass Bud nicht zögern würde, ihm in dieser speziellen Angelegenheit unter die Arme zu greifen.

"Moment", warf Thomas ein, "Sie sollten Ihren Kumpel Spike auch dazu holen, sonst wird er vermutlich äußerst gereizt reagieren, wenn er von dem Kuchen nichts abbekam."

Hermine überlegte noch, ob sie der Kuchen sei, als Spike auch schon auftauchte - alles ging plötzlich recht schnell, so als habe jemand die Slowmotiontaste endlich deaktiviert.

Thomas setzte den herbeigeeilten Muskelmann so unspektakulär außer Gefecht, dass es Hermine ein Lachen entlockte.

Als er sich zu Bud umdrehte, streckte dieser gerade seine Hand nach Hermines Brust aus. Ein Knirschen und ein lauter Aufschrei folgten, als Thomas dem Mann zwei Finger brach. "Ich habe dich gewarnt", stieß er wütend aus, bevor er Bud bewusstlos schlug. Dann nahm er ihm die Erinnerung und zog seinen Körper zu einer der Maschinen hinüber. Buds Hand legte er in eine hydraulische Presse, womit sich dieser die Brüche eindeutig besser würde erklären können. Spike positionierte er effektheischend neben den Hebel der Maschine und nahm auch ihm mittels seines Zauberstabes die Erinnerungen.

Dann umfasste er Hermine und führte sie schweigend aus der Fabrikhalle und durch die dunklen Gassen.

Immer wieder musste er stehen bleiben, um ihre Hände von ihm zu lösen.

Es schienen Stunden vergangen zu sein, ehe er sie in sein Zimmer im Schleier brachte.

Hermine legte sich aufs Bett und begann ihre Bluse zu öffnen.

Endlich würde er sich ausgiebig um sie kümmern können, statt sie immer nur zu vertrösten und weiterzuzerren.

Als er ihre Hände abermals festhielt, sah sie ihn verständnislos an.

"Du willst mich doch!", sagte sie herausfordernd.

Thomas nickte ohne sie loszulassen: "Ja, aber nicht so, Hermine. Du weißt nicht was du tust. Du hast viel zu viel von dem Zeug genommen...es ist kein Wunder, dass du völlig neben dir stehst. Ich habe dich einmal gegen deinen Willen genommen...ich werde diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen...und glaube mir...es WÄRE gegen deinen Willen - auch wenn sich das jetzt anders anfühlt."

Hermine krümmte sich zusammen und konnte nur das unbändige Verlangen spüren, das sie zu zerreißen drohte. Er verweigerte sich ihr und sie spürte, dass er nicht nachgeben würde. Plötzlich schoss ihr durch den Kopf, dass er eine bessere Chance nicht mehr bekommen würde, und sie fragte sich wieder und wieder, warum er sie nicht nutzte...sie war so hässlich jetzt...ja, daran musste es liegen - dieser Gedanke verlor sich irgendwo in ihrem Bewusstsein, während die Wellen der Lust sich schließlich im Schlaf glätteten und sie im Morgengrauen in Thomas' Bett aufwachte. Sie betrachtete eine Weile den Mann, der ihren massiven Verlockungen widerstanden hatte, und der nun unruhig träumend auf der Couch lag.

Hermine weckte ihn dennoch nicht. Sie verließ sein Zimmer um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen, wenn er aufwachte. Er hatte seinen Übergriff auf sie wieder gut gemacht - er hatte sie nicht angerührt, obwohl sie mehr als willig gewesen war. Sie schämte sich, weil sie geglaubt hatte, dass er zu so viel Selbstdisziplin niemals in der Lage wäre.

Doch was unter dem Strich zählte war nicht, ob sie miteinander geschlafen hatten oder nicht - das einzige, was wirklich zählte, war die Tatsache, dass ihre Mission erfolgreich gewesen war. Sie hatten den Beweis, dass das Ministerium die Drogen in Umlauf brachte und dafür sorgen wollte, dass sich bald immer mehr Menschen in dem gleichen Zustand befinden würden, wie sie ihn so schamhaft in Erinnerung hatte.


	246. Chapter 246

**Liebe Leser**  
Damit ihr euch rechtzeitig darauf einrichten könnt, möchten wir heute einen Termin bekannt geben.  
**Am Samstag, den 9ten Juni wird das letzte Update von Malfoy Island online gehen.  
**Weil wir es unschön gefunden hätten, einfach so irgendwie mitten in der Woche aufzuhören, da wir aber gleichzeitig der Meinung waren, daß der Showdown, der am Ende stattfindet, nicht in kleinen Kleckerhäpchen online gestellt werden sollte, nur damit es an einem Wochenende aufhört, werden wir an diesem Samstag - selbstverständlich ganz früh - die Kapitel 292 bis 300 online stellen.

**Der letzte Monat Malfoy Island hat also fast begonnen...**

**... noch 36 Tage...**

Eure Arikaitas

* * *

**Kapitel 246**

* * *

Zwischenszene

* * *

Als Severus an den steinigen Strand gegangen war, war Lucius schon mehrere Stunden dort gewesen. Der Zaubertrankmeister hatte ihn von seinem Balkon aus gesehen, wenn er kurze Pausen von der Schreibtischarbeit gemacht hatte. 

Als er sich dem Blonden am Strand genähert hatte, hatte dieser sich wortlos so gedreht, daß sie langsamen Schrittes gemeinsam am Wasser entlanggehen konnten.

Dies taten sie nun schon über eine Stunde.

Die meiste Zeit davon schwiegen sie, aber hin und wieder sprachen sie ruhig miteinander.

„Du kannst natürlich noch eine Weile bleiben, Luc, aber du kannst dich nicht für immer hier verstecken."

„Ich weiß.", gab der Blonde mit leicht genervtem Unterton zur Antwort.

„Es ist jetzt vier Tage her, daß sie überführt wurde. Du mußt anfangen, zu Hause deine Dinge zu regeln."

„Ich weiß.", antwortete Malfoy noch gereizter.

Ihre schlendernden Schritte standen im Widerspruch zu der Anspannung die in den letzten Minuten Einkehr in die Unterhaltung genommen hatte.

„Ich werde Hermine heute wieder schreiben.", sagte Snape plötzlich und für jemanden, der die letzten Tage nicht miterlebt hatte, offenbar aus jedem Zusammenhang herausgerissen.

Malfoy blieb stehen.

„Warte damit noch...", bat er in merkwürdigem, beinahe bittendem Ton.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie hat am Abend vor Narcissas Überführung das letzte Mal von mir gehört. Das geht nicht. Sie wird sich Sorgen machen. Und ich mache mir Sorgen, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie es ihr geht."

„Sie schreibt dir doch!", fauchte Malfoy seinen Freund an.

„Ich habe vorgestern ihren letzten Brief erhalten.", nickte der Schwarze.

„Was soll das dann also?"

Snape seufzte.

„Ich werde ihr nicht, dir zuliebe, nie mehr schreiben, mein Freund. Weil ich verstehe, was du mir gesagt hast, habe ich ihr, solange du hier warst, nicht geschrieben. Aber entweder ich schreibe ihr jetzt, obwohl du noch da bist, oder du gehst."

Malfoy wandte sich abrupt von Snape ab, verschränkte die Arme und starrte wutentbrannt aufs Meer hinaus.

„Natürlich!", giftete er. „Schiebe du nur jede Verantwortung weit von dir!"

Snape legte den Kopf schief.

„Verantwortung?", fragte er sehr langsam.

Malfoy hob das Kinn.

„Ja, Verantwortung! Du hast an all dem was geschehen ist genauso deinen Anteil!"

„An all dem, was geschehen ist? Was genau davon meinst du, Lucius?"

Snapes Haltung wurde nun ebenso angespannt, wie die des blonden Zauberers, der sich jetzt halb zu Severus umwandte und ihn mit blitzenden Augen anfunkelte.

„Das ist doch völlig egal. Schreib du ruhig deinem Liebchen. Erzähle ihr, wie schön das Leben ist, wie sehr du sie liebst, und wie geil es wird, wenn ihr euch das nächste Mal in euerer Sphäre begegnet."

Snapes Augen verengten sich.

„Hör auf, so zu reden Lucius. Hermine kann von allen am allerwenigsten dafür."

„Ach ja? Wer war es denn, deretwegen Narcissa glaubte, alles geheim halten zu müssen? Na?"

Snapes Anspannung wich einer resignierenden Haltung. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jetzt redest du blanken Unsinn, Lucius. Du weißt ganz genau, daß Narcissa sich etwas eingeredet und in den Kopf gesetzt hat, und daß dies komplett von ihr ausging und in ihrem Kopf entstanden war. Hermine hat ihr nie Anlass für ihre wirren Spekulationen gegeben."

„Jaaa", Lucius machte ein übertrieben wichtiges Gesicht „natürlich! Die edle Hermine! Wie ja alle deine Frauen immer nur so edle Wesen sind!" Sein Ausdruck veränderte sich, als er Severus wieder regelrecht anklagend ansah. „Erstaunlich nur, daß deine Frauen gleich in Reihe dafür sorgen, daß ein Mitglied meiner Familie nach dem anderen stirbt!!"

Snape schnappte fast sichtbar nach Luft.

„Du willst Hadass und Hermine die Schuld geben dafür, daß Narcissa und Draco tot sind?"

„Natürlich will ich das!" schrie Malfoy ihn jetzt an. „Aber noch viel mehr gebe ich DIR die Schuld daran!!"

Snape stieß verächtlich die Luft aus.

„Es war wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du mich verantwortlich machst. Nicht wahr? Ich habe Draco getötet, als er wie ein wildes Tier auf meiner Ehefrau lag und sich an ihrem Leichnam verging! Und deine Frau hast du aus eigener Dummheit selbst getötet, Lucius!" auch seine Stimme war lauter geworden und die Luft zwischen den beiden Männern schien zu knistern.

Sie standen sich jetzt, beide mit hart verschränkten Armen, sehr dicht gegenüber.

Lucius' Blick drückte Wut und Verachtung gleichzeitig aus, als er Snape entgegenspie: „Sie haben dich beide für das, was du zu sein schienst, bewundert! Wenn du auch nur ein Hauch mehr der wärst, der du zu sein vorgibst, dann wäre alles das nie passiert. Wärst du endlich der gewesen, für den man dich hält, dann würden beide noch leben und dich weiter verehren!"

Snape machte ein angewidertes Gesicht bei dem Gedanken.

„Du WILLST, daß ich Voldemorts Platz einnehme? Willst du das wirklich? Du willst, daß ich bin wie er?"

„JA!" schrie Malfoy und wandte sich dann mit einem Ruck wieder von ihm ab und starrte wieder aufs Meer.

Snape löste seine verschränkten Arme und rieb sich mit einer Hand den verspannten Nacken, während er den Mann vor sich betrachtete. Den Zauberstab, den Malfoy vor sich in die Hand genommen hatte und nun mit weißen Fingerknöcheln umklammert hielt, konnte Snape nicht sehen und das Sirren der Spitze des Stabes war so leise, daß es von dem Rauschen der weichen Wellen verschluckt wurde.

„Damals hatte alles noch seine Ordnung." preßte Malfoy durch zusammegebissene Zähne hindurch.

„Luc... Es gibt Ordnungen, die nicht erstrebenswert sind. Und normalerweise weißt du das. Du trauerst um Narcissa. Der Tod Dracos ist von dir so verdrängt worden, daß es klar war, daß auch diese Trauer irgendwann aufkommen würde. Und du weißt, daß ich versuche, dir zu helfen. Aber ich kann dabei nicht aufhören, mein eigenes Leben zu leben."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Malfoy und die Frage klang völlig ernst. So ernst, daß Snape einige Ansätze benötigte, um weiterzusprechen, weil ihm erst die richtigen Worte fehlten.

„Weil ich dir nur helfen kann, weil ich dir nur ein Freund sein kann, wenn ich ein eigenes Leben führe."

„Ich führe auch keines – das geht eigentlich ganz gut", wandte Malfoy ein.

Snape trat von hinten an ihn heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Natürlich lebst du ein Leben. Wenn es nicht so wäre, würde es nicht so weh tun, was geschehen ist."

Ohne daß der Zaubertrankmeister es sah, verzerrte sich das Gesicht des Blonden zu einer hasserfüllten Fratze, als er die Berührung auf seiner Schulter fühlte und die Spitze des Zauberstabes begann leicht zu glühen.

„Du mußt nur endlich zulassen, was es in dir auslöst, daß sie nicht mehr da sind. Tue nicht so, als sei es nur ein weiteres Event auf Malfoy Island, sondern lasse zu, daß dich die Erkenntnis ergreift, daß du Frau und Sohn verloren hast! Du kannst nicht heilen, Luc, wenn du leugnest, überhaupt verletzt zu sein."

„Ich kann mich selbst heilen, Severus, noch bevor die Verletzung überhaupt greifen kann."

„Nein, Luc, das kannst du nicht. Wie sollte das denn funktionieren?", er hielt Malfoys Schulter fest und strich mit dem Daumen mehrmals über den edlen Stoff seines Mantels.

Malfoys Stimme klang fremd, als er erklärte: „Ich brauche nur die Gewissheit, daß der Schuldige dafür bestraft worden ist."

Die Bewegung von Snapes Daumen kam aprupt zum Stillstand und der Zaubertrankmeister horchte der Aussage des Blonden hinterher.

Und dann begriff er und packte genau in dem Moment in dem Malfoy sich mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung umdrehen und den Zauberstab auf Severus richten wollte, den Arm seines Freundes und drehte ihn mit einer harten Bewegung auf dessen Rücken.

Der bereits ausgerufene, in höchstem Maße verletzende Zauberspruch, schoß zwischen den Männern hindurch auf den Boden und sprengte unter dem von dem verdrehten Arm hevorgerufenen Schmerzensschrei von Malfoy auf dem Boden einige Steine weg.

Severus hatte diese Attacke verhindern können, aber es war so schnell und überraschend geschehen, daß Malfoy sich aus dem Griff seinens Freundes herauswinden konnte. Mit zwei kurzen aber effektiven Sprüchen hatte er Snape hintenüber auf den Boden gestoßen und sich auf ihn gestürzt.

Als die Szene nach wenigen, hektischen Sekunden wieder ganz abrupt zum Stillstand kam, kniete Lucius über dem auf dem Rücken liegenden Snape und hielt ihm mit funkelnden Augen seinen Zauberstab an den Hals. Beide atmeten schwer.

„Endlich! Endlich wirst du für all das bezahlen, was du ihnen angetan hast."

Snape schwieg...

Er sah ihn einfach nur an...

Malfoy drückte ihm die Spitze des Stabes tiefer in die Haut.

„Hörst du? Du wirst jetzt bezahlen! Ich werde dich jetzt spüren lassen, was du ihnen angetan hast!"

Snape schwieg noch immer...

Malfoys Gesicht wurde hektisch.

„Du! Du allein hast die Schuld daran!"

Er drückte noch fester zu, aber er sprach keinen Spruch. Stattdessen wurde sein Gesicht immer verwirrter.

Snape schwieg...

Er lag in höchstem Maße angespannt unter dem durchdrehenden Zauberer und sah ihn einfach nur an.

„Ich sehe es in deinem Blick! In deinen verfluchten Augen!" schrie Malfoy und stützte sich nun mit der linken Hand neben Snapes Kopf ab, während seine rechte noch immer hart den Zauberstab hielt.

„Ich sehe, was du mir sagen willst. Aber du LÜGST! Du MUSST es schuld sein! Wenn es nicht deine Schuld ist, dann wäre es meine. Und das KANN nicht sein!! Ich KANN es nicht Schuld sein! Es DARF nicht meine Schuld sein. HÖRST DU?!"

Snape schwieg, aber er hob seine rechte Hand und legte sie Lucius an die Wange, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen durch seinen Haaransatz und faßte dann seinen Kopf – hielt ihn – während er ihn weiter ansah.

Die Gefahr war noch nicht gebannt, aber der Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden wechselte. Von wütend zu verzweifelt.

„Es muß deine Schuld sein!", nahm er einen letzten Anlauf, während seine Stimme ihm aber schon fast versagte.

„Es muß deine Schuld sein...", wiederholte er den Satz, wie eine Forderung aber noch schwächer als vorher.

„Niemand hat Schuld, Luc.", sagte Severus sehr leise „Es ist einfach geschehen..."

Mit diesen Worten zog er Lucius Kopf zu sich herab und preßte ihn an seine Halsbeuge. Der Blonde ließ es geschehen, wurde weich, ließ den Zauberstab einfach auf den Boden gleiten und begann bitterlich zu weinen.

Severus umfaßte ihn und zog ihn an sich. Strich ihm über das weiße Haar, über den Rücken und murmelte ihm beruhigende Worte zu, die ausdrückten, daß er nun endlich loslassen konnte, was er so lange festgehalten hatte.

Sie blieben noch eine ganze Weile unbewegt so, wie sie waren, bevor Severus sich unter ihm hervorschob, sich aufrichtete und ihn mit sich zog. Er reichte ihm den Zauberstab zurück, den Malfoy ohne Worte einsteckte und dann führte er seinen Freund zurück ins Haus, wo sie, nicht zum ersten Mal, noch sehr, sehr lange auf dem Balkon saßen und redeten. Immer wieder unterbrochen von kleineren und größeren Zusammenbrüchen von Malfoy, denen Severus mit Bedacht begegnen konnten und die er auffangen konnte, weil sein Feund es endlich zuließ.


	247. Chapter 247

**Kapitel 247**

* * *

17. Januar, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

verzeih, daß ich mich ein paar Tage nicht gemeldet habe. Lucius war und ist in meinem Haus zu Gast, um zu verarbeiten, was mit Narcissa geschehen ist. Weil vieles von dem, was gewesen ist, in so unmittelbarem Zusammenhang mit dir stand, hat er mich – wohlwissend, daß es eigentlich keinen Unterschied macht und ausschließlich geleitet von einem Bauchgefühl – gebeten, dir nicht zu schreiben, solange er hier ist. Ich hatte es ihm zugesagt, auch wenn es eigentlich Unfug war, aber ich habe gemerkt, daß es ihm half, zu sehen, daß ich in diesem Maße auf seine Wünsche eingehe. Heute hatten wir dann endlich ein Gespräch, in dem sich für ihn der eine oder andere Knoten gelöst hat. Und obwohl es ihm heute von allen Tagen bislang am schlechtesten zu gehen scheint, ist es in Wirklichkeit so, daß es ihm heute den ersten Tag wieder etwas besser geht. Er läßt endlich die Trauer zu, die er empfindet und die er bislang, auch was Dracos Tod betraf, zu ignorieren versuchte. Der Weg, den er nun in dieser Trauerarbeit gehen muß, hat gerade erst angefangen aber immerhin HAT er jetzt wenigstens angefangen. Vorher wurde er wirklich immer unberechenbarer, da er partout versuchte, einen Schuldigen für den Tod seiner Frau und seines Sohnes zu finden.

Und bitte siehe davon ab, mir oder gar ihm zu erklären, wer, warum an wessen Tod schuldig ist. Die Karten für diese Bestimmung liegen auf dem Tisch. Es hieße nur, in offenen Wunden zu graben, wenn darüber nun diskutiert würde. Es ist wie es ist... und von den Toten geht keine weitere Gefahr aus.

Hinzu kommt, daß Malfoy, wie du selbst sagtest, in diesen Tagen einen sehr schmalen Grat entlangwandelt und für sich selbst und andere eine Gefahr darstellt. Ich werde ihn noch eine Weile hierbehalten, um sicher zu gehen, daß er sich ganz allmählich wieder auf die richtige Seite bewegt. Auch wenn das heißt, daß ich versuchen muß, ihn von meiner Haushälterin fernzuhalten, da er in der Lage ist, diese sonst so ruhige Frau allein durch seine Anwesenheit und seine sarkastischen, beleidigenden Kommentare in eine Furie zu verwandeln. Er ist und bleibt halt ein Malfoy und hat es sich, möglicherweise zur seelischen Entspannung zum Hobby erkoren, mein Personal zu terrorisieren. Da sie die einzige ist, die ihm Paroli bietet, macht es ihm bei ihr besonders viel Vergnügen...

Du schreibst von seinen Selbstverletzungen, als hätte er dir davon geschrieben? Oder hast du im Verlauf der Woche etwas gesehen? Wie auch immer... er hat es in den Tagen seit meinem Erwachen nicht getan und die Anspannung hat ihn heute über Grenzen geschickt, die einen neuen Start ermöglicht haben. Ich werde – wie immer – versuchen, ihm die sich stetig aufbauende Gewalt zu nehmen. Für heute ist es mir, mehr mit Glück als mit Verstand, gelungen. Wir werden sehen, wie es weitergeht.

Deine Salbe ist überaus erstaunlich. Ich habe es inzwischen gewagt, sie an den unterschiedlichsten Stellen auszuprobieren. Weil ich eine Überdosierung der Nivon-Säure für meinen Körper vermeiden möchte, wende ich sie nicht überall gleichzeitig an, aber meine Brust und meine Arme sind beinahe narbenfrei. Ich danke dir noch einmal sehr für dieses großartige Geschenk.

Deine Ausführung darüber, warum die Salbe durch Hadass' Blut als Komponente wirkt, ist faszinierend und erschreckend zugleich. Denn es zeigt deutlich, daß es nicht um das Erledigen eines Auftrages, sondern um eigenen Haß ging, als diese Männer zu mir in die Zelle kamen. Und zwar diese dunkle Form von Hass, die nichts mit „gerechtem Zorn auf einen Bösewicht" zu tun hat, sondern mit purem Haß aus niederen Beweggründen, wie ich ihn bislang nur aus Todesserkreisen kannte. Ich gerate immer mehr ins Grübeln, wenn ich an diese Szenerie zurückdenke, denn, laß das Ministerium inkompetent oder korrupt sein, wie es dies immer war – aber diese Methoden passen nicht zu ihnen. Sie erinnern mich einfach zu sehr an die alten Todesser-Zeiten und der Verdacht, daß sich an höherer Stelle ein ehemaliger Todesser befindet, der dort nun gänzlich neue Fäden in der Hand hält und sich ganz allmählich sein Reich aufbaut, erhärtet sich immer mehr. Und eines dürfte sicher sein – wenn es so ist, dann handelt es sich um einen der Intelligenteren – denn, wenn es ihn gibt, dann hat er mich von Anfang an nicht, wie die anderen blind-treuen Anhänger, als neuen Lord akzeptiert, sondern agiert, ganz im Gegenteil, von der ersten Stunde an gegen mich. Wenn es sich wirklich um einen ehemaligen Todesser handelt, der sich mittlerweile eine Gruppe von ähnlich denkenden herangezogen hat, wie die, die mich gefoltert haben, dann baut er da etwas ganz eigenes auf.

Ich hoffe sehr, daß du etwas über die Quellen herausfinden konntest und daß du dabei nicht in irgendwelche zwielichtigen Situationen geraten bist. Deine Verkleidungsaktion kann ich nicht gutheißen, aber ich vertraue darauf, daß dir Thomas an deiner Seite als Schild dient. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum er dich wieder und wieder in solche Aktionen hineinzieht! Er kann doch im Alleingang viel besser agieren, als wenn er sich ständig um dich sorgen muß! Aber ihr werdet wissen, was ihr tut. Ich vertraue darauf, daß du dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringst, hörst du!?!

Konntet ihr etwas herausfinden? Bitte berichte mir davon! Und schreibe mir, daß es keinen Grund gab, sich Sorgen zu machen! Nun gut.. tue letzteres nur, wenn es wirklich so ist...

Ich danke dir für die Nachricht von Hadass. Ich werde ihr selbst heute noch ein paar Zeilen schreiben, jetzt, wo sie wieder in London ist.

Die Beziehung von Isabell zu diesem Carl... ist das etwas Seriöses? Er klingt – so wie du ihn beschreibst – sehr sympathisch. Aber man kann auch Malfoy so beschreiben, daß er sympathisch erscheint...

Daß Isabell mir Amelies Briefe unterschlagen hat, während sie Amelie glauben ließ, ich hätte sie erhalten, nehme ich ihr sehr, sehr übel. Vielleicht hätte ich tatsächlich nicht geantwortet, aber es wäre meine eigene Entscheidung gewesen. So kann ich jetzt nur noch versuchen, zu kitten, was hoffentlich noch zu kitten ist. Bitte nimm sie einmal feste von mir in den Arm. Machst du das für mich? Und gib ihr den beiliegenden Brief.

In Liebe

Dein Severus

* * *

_Ein kleiner Brief für Amelie liegt bei: _

_

* * *

_

Meine liebe Amelie,

ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, daß ich dir in all der Zeit nicht zurückgeschrieben habe, aber es gab sehr viele Dinge zu tun, mit denen die Großen sich ständig beschäftigen. Doch das ist jetzt vorbei und ab nun kannst du mir soviele Briefe schreiben, wie du möchtest und ich werde mich bemühen, sie alle zu beantworten.

Freust du dich, daß Mama verliebt ist? Carl scheint ein sehr netter Mann zu sein und dann ist es wirklich schön, daß er Mama mag und daß Mama ihn mag – aber perfekt ist es nur, wenn du ihn auch magst. Ich freue mich sehr für euch.

Ich habe leider keinen Ersatz für meine Lieblingsschülerin gefunden. Eine tolle Amelie gibt es nur einmal. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, daß du weiter so fleißig schreibst. Hast du auch mit anderen Lehren angefangen? Wie sieht es mit dem Rechnen aus?

Ich habe gehört, daß du wieder Reiten konntest? Das hat dir sicherlich viel Spaß bereitet. Ich reite auch gerne und wenn ich reite, dann denke ich gerne an unseren gemeinsamen Ausritt zurück.

Hermine hat deinen Brief gut an mich weitergeleitet. Aber anbei sende ich dir nun eine eigene Eule, damit du jederzeit Briefe an mich schicken kannst. Wichtig ist aber, daß du dies nur dann tust, wenn du in London bist. Du darfst bitte nie einen Brief von dort wegschicken, wo du Carl kennengelernt hast. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Auch nicht heimlich. Über einen Brief von dort würde ich mich nicht freuen.

Irgendwann kannst du auch von dort Briefe wegschicken. Wenn es soweit ist, sage ich dir bescheid.

Aber solange du in London bist, können wir uns soviele Briefe schreiben, wie du möchtest.

Die Eule heißt Leonora und ist eine Waldohreule. Ich habe dir ein Bild beigelegt, wie Leonora ausgesehen hat, als sie noch ganz klein war. Das ist lustig, nicht wahr? Aber jetzt ist sie groß und möchte für dich Briefe zu mir tragen. Das ist doch sehr nett von ihr. Laß dir von Hermine bitte erklären, was man einer Eule zu Fressen und zu Trinken gibt und womit man sie belohnt, wenn sie Post weggebracht oder geholt hat, damit du gut für sie sorgen kannst.

Ich vermisse dich auch sehr und würde mich freuen, weitere Briefe von dir zu bekommen.

Dein Severus


	248. Chapter 248

Damit auch alle die Leser, die nicht im Bilderabo sind, die Bilder sehen können, haben wir einen Blog eingerichtet. Dort sind alle bisherigen Bilder zu sehen - allerdings in einer zum Teil deutlich kleineren Auflösung, als im Bilderabo. Trotzdem kann man sie gut erkennen.  
Das Bilderabo wird natürlich nach wie vor weiterhin verschickt. Das jeweilige Bild taucht dann eine Weile später auch im Blog auf.  
Natürlich ist auch ein Bild von Mrs. Rothenburg dabei, um auch den letzten Zweiflern den Molly-Weasley-Eindruck zu entreißen -grins-

**Ihr findet den Blog unter: www (punkt) malfoyisland (punkt) blogspot (punkt) com**

Wir haben darauf geachtet, daß es ein Blog ist, der NICHT fünf Stunden zum Aufbauen der Seite benötigt...  
Bitte keine Meckereien, wenn es nicht perfekt ist - wir sind in dem Bereich totale Laien!!! Satia

* * *

**Kapitel 248**

* * *

18. Januar, London 

Mein geliebter Severus,

Amelie habe ich sehr gerne für dich in den Arm genommen.

Ich war selbst nicht sonderlich erfreut, als ich herausfand, dass Isabell dir ihre Briefe vorenthielt. Aber vielleicht war es ihre Art, sie an das Leben hier zu gewöhnen. Es ist nicht leicht für die beiden Frauen, die um das Wohl ihrer Töchter besorgt sind - sie haben in deinem Hause gearbeitet und standen damit unter deinem Schutz, aber das, was sie zuvor erlebt haben und die Dinge, die auf der Insel um sie herum geschahen, haben tiefe Wunden geschlagen.

Ich würde mir gerne einreden, dass Isabell nur aus dem Grunde ihrer Tochter den Kontakt zu dir verwehrte, weil sie fürchtete, dass Amelie sonst unter deinem Verlust zu lange leiden würde - aber ich vermute viel eher, dass es auch eine entscheidende Rolle spielte, dass Isabell selbst deinen Verlust als zu schmerzlich empfand.

Zumindest stimmte sie jetzt zu, als sie deine Eule für Amelie sah, dass sie sie nutzen dürfe, um dir zu schreiben.

Mit Leonora hast du Amelie für deine ausbleibenden Briefe vollends entschädigt. Sie glaubt, dass du keine Zeit bislang fandest, ihr zu antworten und sieht in der Eule den Beweis, dass es jetzt anders wird. Allerdings gibt es noch ein kleines Problem - das erste, was sie uns heute beim Frühstück mitteilte, war die Tatsache, dass sie nie wieder in das Haus gehen möchte, in dem sie keine Briefe an dich schreiben darf.

Isabell sah wenig glücklich über Amelies standhafte Weigerung aus. Als ich sie später darauf ansprach, sagte sie jedoch, dass Amelie sicher wieder Sehnsucht nach ihren Pferden bekommen würde und dann sähe die Welt vermutlich schon wieder anders aus. Ich habe daraufhin einen Vorstoß gewagt und Isabell angeboten, auf Amelie acht zu geben, wenn sie ein paar Tage allein bei Carl verbringen möchte.

Es war ihr peinlich, dass ich von dem Reitlehrer wusste, doch ich erklärte ihr, dass Hadass mir zu ihrem Schutz jede Person beschreiben musste, mit denen sie in Kontakt getreten sind. Dann erwähnte ich, dass ich Carl den Beschreibungen nach sehr sympathisch finden würde. Isabell nickte und versicherte mir gleich im Anschluss daran, dass ihre Arbeit in meinem Hause nicht darunter leiden würde und dass sie mein großzügiges Angebot unmöglich annehmen könne.

Oje, und das mir, wo ich doch ohnehin schon Probleme damit habe, Dienstboten zu beschäftigen.

Aber mir war klar, dass ich ihr nach der langen Zeit ihrer Abwesenheit nicht einfach gestatten konnte, wieder für einige Tage zu Carl zu verschwinden, auch wenn ich es ihr wirklich gegönnt hätte. Also entschied ich mich für einen Kompromiss. Ich sagte Isabell, dass es ohnehin bald Zeit für Amelie wird, eine Schule zu besuchen und dass ich mich freuen würde, an dem ein oder anderen Wochenende mit ihrer Tochter einen Ausflug zu machen. Zudem bin auch ich der Meinung, dass Amelie sich kaum weigern wird, für ein oder zwei Tage darauf zu verzichten, dir zu schreiben. Aber im Moment ist sie so aufgeregt und ich weiß, dass sie gerade in ihrem Zimmer sitzt und den wohl längsten Brief schreibt, den sie je geschrieben hat. Den Teller mit Keksen, den sie dabei neben sich stehen hatte, habe ich vorsichtshalber entfernt, da Leonora sich schon zwei Stücke Gebäck stibitzt hatte, ohne dass Amelie es in ihrer Konzentration merkte.

Es tat gut, über die Dinge zu schreiben, die sich hier im Haus ereignen, doch ich kann es nicht länger aufschieben, dir von unserer Mission zu berichten und davon, welche Sorgen ich mir zur Zeit um Lucius mache. Ich wette übrigens, er würde es hassen, dass ich ihn in meinen Briefen an dich oftmals beim Vornamen nenne. Es ist wegen Draco. Als wir noch auf Hogwarts waren, da sprachen Ron, Harry und ich immer nur von Draco als Malfoy. Und dann ist es eben auch so, dass mir Lucius so freundschaftliche Brief schreibt, dass es mir beinahe schwer fällt, ihn nicht wirklich als einen Freund zu sehen.

Ich WEIß, wie trügerisch geschriebene Zeilen sein können. Und eines ist mir ganz klar, Severus...er hat mir eine Bitte erfüllt, als er Narcissa nach den Ereignissen befragte. Aber ich habe nicht von ihm verlangt, es auf diese Art zu tun. Ich möchte nicht in offenen Wunden wühlen, aber ich hoffe, dass er versteht, dass es mir um seinetwillen wirklich leid tut. Du hattest übrigens Recht mit deiner Vermutung, ich habe tatsächlich gesehen, wie er sich selbst verletzte und ich habe in der Sphäre Einblicke in seine Gefühle bekommen...ich weiß von dem geradezu irren Hass, der in ihm lodern kann und der jegliche Vernunft ausschaltet. Ich fürchte mich vor dem Tag, da die Trauer verblasst und der Zorn die Oberhand gewinnt - bitte sei vorsichtig!

Doch nun zu Thomas und meiner Mission. Glaube mir, dass Thomas mich ebensowenig zu dieser Mission mitnehmen wollte, wie es wohl deinem Wunsche entspricht. Aber es war von Nöten, da wir das Veritasserum unter besonderen Umständen anwenden mussten. Leider war medizinisches Fachwissen notwendig, um unsere Befragung durchzuführen, ohne dass das Ministerium bereits jetzt davon weiß.

Was wir erfahren haben, siehst du anhand der beigefügten Unterlagen. Der Handel mit den neuen Drogen läuft ausschließlich über Kontaktleute des Ministeriums. Es sind nicht mehr als Zahlen und Namen auf diesen Listen aber die Motivation, die dahintersteckt ist wohl offensichtlich.

Zur Zeit wird es unmöglich sein, etwas Konkretes zu unternehmen, da ich mir sicher bin, dass unsere Beweise und die dazugehörigen Namensträger ganz schnell verschwinden würden, wenn wir zu voreilig sind.

Wenn du Recht hast, mit deiner Vermutung, dass die Strukturen Ähnlichkeiten mit den alten Todesserreihen aufweisen, dann müssen wir um so vorsichtiger sein, und mich ängstigt diese Vorstellung.

Wir müssen einen Plan ausarbeiten, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich derzeit vor lauter Wut kaum klar denken kann.

Die Drogen haben wirklich eine fatale Wirkung.

Ich weiß es so genau, weil ich während unserer Mission, um den Schein zu wahren, selbst gezwungen war, sie zu nehmen. Du weißt, dass ich noch vor ein paar Monaten kaum Wein getrunken hatte - der Sekt an meinem Geburtstag hatte schon eine durchschlagende Wirkung auf mich - und nun diese Drogen...ich habe mich schrecklich aufgeführt!

Vielleicht kann ich es damit entschuldigen, dass ich eine viel zu hohe Dosis meinem Körper zugeführt habe...wie dem auch sei, ich habe am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie unkontrolliert man unter dem Einfluss des weißen Pulvers wird.

Ich frage mich, ob ein tieferer Sinn dahintersteckt, dass die Droge diesen starken sexuellen Drang auslöst. Es scheint mir zweifelhaft, dass dieser allein darauf abzielt, das Denken auszuschalten.

Dieser Drang war wirklich unglaublich heftig...vielleicht lag es wirklich an dieser Überdosierung, aber es wäre mir in diesem Moment vollkommen gleich gewesen, wer auch immer dieses Begehren stillt.

Ich weiß, dass es die Droge war, aber dennoch bin ich über mich selbst entsetzt!

Da ich ahne, dass du dir unwillkürlich die Frage stellen wirst, wie Thomas auf meinen Zustand reagiert hat, werde ich dir davon berichten.

Er hat mich vor mir selbst beschützt. Er rührte mich nicht an und sorgte dafür, dass mir nichts geschah. Unter Einfluss der Droge hätte ich ihn dafür am liebsten getötet, aber danach wurde mir klar, dass ich das Gespräch, welches ich dir ankündigte nicht mit ihm würde führen müssen.

Ein schwerer Sturm soll heute heraufziehen und ich werde mich aus diesem Grunde heute schon früher ins Institut begeben. Da ich nicht die Möglichkeit habe, dorthin zu apparieren, möchte ich möglichst den Orkanböen ausweichen, die angekündigt wurden.

Könnte dieser Sturm doch nur all die schlechten Gedanken aus unseren Köpfen reißen und sie dorthintragen, wo sie nie mehr jemandem das Gemüt schwermachen.

Ich liebe dich,

Deine Hermine


	249. Chapter 249

**Kapitel 249**

* * *

18. Januar, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor,

Meine geliebte Hermine,

Ich hätte Isabell fragen müssen, ob es in Ordnung ist, daß ich Amelie die Eule schicke. Aber geschehen ist geschehen. Und so kann ich jetzt nur hoffen, daß es keine Schwierigkeiten deswegen gibt. Es freut mich auf jeden Fall, daß Amelie versöhnt zu sein scheint. Ich hoffe, daß es für euch keine ernsthafte Überlegung ist, ob Amelie in den Schutz der geheimen Unterkunft zurückgeht, wenn Isabell es so wünscht. Sie ist ein kleines Kind. Ein besonderes sicherlich – aber ein Kind. Und als solches untersteht sie den Anordnungen der Erwachsenen. Laßt euch von ihr nicht zu sehr erweichen. Ihr würdet es auf Dauer bereuen! Nun gut... dies schreibt der Mann, der ihrer Tränen wegen zwei Pferde gekauft hat – aber dabei ging es nicht um ihre Sicherheit!

Was Lucius betrifft, ist es derzeit so, daß es Stunden gibt, in denen er alles vernünftig erkennt und versteht und daß es andere Stunden gibt, in denen er keinem einzigen logischen Gedanken zu folgen bereit ist und sich in Verschwörungstherorien und anderen Unsäglichkeiten ergeht. Aber was er mit Narcissa getan hat, war eine ungesunde Mischung aus Dummheit, Eitelkeit und dem fehlgeleiteten Wunsch einmal etwas richtig zu machen. In den guten Stunden weiß er das. In den schlechten... ist es nicht so...

Ich bin froh, daß du mir berichten kannst, dass er sich geschnitten hat, denn es läßt mich glauben, daß er nichts Schlimmeres getrieben hat. Jetzt, da ich wach bin, habe ich ihn, soweit ich das erkennen kann, unter Kontrolle.

Der Tag an dem der Zorn die Oberhand gewonnen hat, war schon da. Und ich denke, daß es nicht die letzte Gelegenheit gewesen sein wird, an der er zwischen diesen Emotionen schwankt. Auf der einen Seite möchte ich gerade im Moment eigentlich meine Ruhe vor ihm haben, aber auf der anderen Seite ist es mir jetzt lieber, ihn so eng bei mir zu wissen, daß ich jede erneute Eskalation bereits im Ansatz spüren und verhindern kann. Ich verspreche dir, daß ich vorsichtig bin.

Ich hoffe, daß das Selbe für dich in Zukunft auch wieder gilt. Du Verrückte... wie konntest du so unvorsichtig sein, und die Droge zu dir nehmen? Und dann auch noch in einer Dosis, die du selbst als „viel zu hoch" bezeichnest? Großer Merlin! Mir wird flau im Magen, wenn ich daran denke, was alles hätte geschehen können! Ich bin heilfroh, daß Thomas der Situation offenbar mehr als gewachsen war. Es ist ein glücklicher Umstand, daß Thomas nichts Menschliches fremd ist und er schon alle Höhen und Tiefen des Denkbaren selbst einmal ausprobiert hat, so daß er dir in dieser Situation vernünftig zur Seite stehen konnte.

Du hast Recht, daß der sexuelle Aspekt der Droge offenbar einen ungewöhnlich hohen Stellenwert einnimmt... Bitte teste folgendes für mich, wenn es dir irgendwie möglich ist. Finde heraus, ob sich die Droge positiv oder negativ auf die Zeugungsfähigkeit auswirkt und ob diese Auswirkung, sofern sie überhaupt vorhanden ist, sich verändert, wenn sie auf muggelstämmiges oder reinblütiges Gewebe trifft. Mich läßt der Gedanke, daß es sich um Todesser handeln könnte, die hinter all dem stehen, nicht mehr los. Aber die Reihen scheinen vollständig zu sein. Ich weiß, wie ich früher schon schrieb, nicht von allen die auf dem Festland geblieben sind, ob sie überlebt haben oder nicht, aber ich bin nun auf einen ganz anderen Gedanken gekommen. Es gab, etwa ein halbes Jahr vor dem Fall Voldemorts eine kleinere Gruppe von Zauberern, die sich dem dunklen Lord anschließen wollten, aber abgewiesen wurden, weil sie nicht einmal halbblütig, sondern komplett muggelabstämmig waren... Wir haben von diesen Männern nie wieder gehört... Ich weiß auch ihre Namen nicht mehr, bis auf einen. Ein Sephram oder Sephrahim Kartalek. Den genauen Vornamen weiß ich nicht mehr. Ich kann auch über die Schreibweise nicht sicher sein. Aber dieser Mann leitete die Gruppe damals. Sie bestand aus fünf Männern – ihn eingeschlossen – die die Meinung vertraten, daß das reine Blut durch die, wie sie es belächelnd nannten „ringförmigen Stammbäume" der immer kleiner werdenden reinblütigen Kreise gerinne und schwerfällig geworden sei. Es bedürfe frischen Blutes, um die magische Welt machtvoll zu erhalten. Ich habe mich damals sehr gewundert, daß Voldemort sie unbehelligt hat ziehen lassen. Ihre Worte hatten ihn wohl beeindruckt, aber er hat sie nicht an seiner Seite akzeptiert. Allerdings weiß ich, daß sie über einen langen Zeitraum mit mehreren aktiven Todessern Kontakt hatten, durch die sie dann überhaupt erst vor Voldemort hatten treten dürfen. Es ist also wahrscheinlich, daß sie mit den Gepflogenheiten der Todesser vertraut waren – was auch ihr ganzes Auftreten vor dem Lord gezeigt hatte.

Eine Gruppe, die darauf erpicht ist, daß muggelstämmige Zauberer und Hexen sich vermehren... vielleicht war die Dosis, die du zu dir genommen hast gar nicht so immens – vielleicht hat sie bei dir nur stärker gewirkt...?

Es geschieht dir Recht, daß du wenigstens von dem entsetzt bist, was du dann getan hast, weil es dich hoffentlich davon abhält, dich noch einmal in eine solche Situation zu bringen!

Auch über der Insel tobt heute ein ungewöhnlicher Sturm und wir werden morgen vieles aufräumen müssen. Doch die meisten Häuser sind magisch geschützt. Schließe alle Fensterläden, entfache ein Feuer im Kamin, mache dir einen Tee und genieße den Abend, meine Geliebte. Ich werde das Gleiche tun und dich dabei in Gedanken in meinen Armen halten.

Ich liebe dich.

Dein Severus


	250. Chapter 250

_Achtung: Kapitel 250 und 251 gehen gleichzeitig online_

* * *

**Kapitel 250**

* * *

20. Januar, London

Geliebter Severus,

der Sturm ist vorüber, doch er hat auch bei uns einige Schäden hinterlassen. Harry hat uns heute geholfen, die umgestürzten Zäune wieder aufzurichten und wir mussten zwei Bäume fällen - da diese weitab der Straße uneinsehbar auf unserem Grundstück standen, war es uns möglich, sie mittels unserer Zauberstäbe in kurzer Zeit zu handlichem Brennholz zu verarbeiten, das nach dem heftigen Regen jedoch erst einmal trocknen muss.

Ein paar Ziegel auf dem Dach haben sich gelöst und ich habe es vorerst kurzerhand mit einem Schutzzauber belegt. Eines der Fenster auf dem Dachboden ist aus den Angeln gehoben worden und der sinnflutartige Regen hat einen See auf die alten Holzdielen gezaubert - mein Gegenzauber ließ ihn so schnell verdampfen, dass ich beinahe glaubte, die Bretter in Brand gesteckt zu haben.

Nun ist vorerst alle Arbeit erledigt und mir wird wieder einmal bewusst, wie glücklich wir uns schätzen können, dass wir in der Lage sind, Magie einzusetzen.

Ich musste diesen Brief gerade unterbrechen, denn eine Eule hat mich erreicht. Sie brachte überaus traurige Neuigkeiten.

Giselle ist tot.

Emanuelle fand sie heute morgen, doch sie muss schon in der Nacht an einer Überdosis gestorben sein. In ihrer Armbeuge befanden sich Einstichstellen - die letzte intravenöse Einnahme der Droge hat sie getötet.

Ich kann es nicht begreifen, Severus - wir sind Magier...uns liegt die Welt zu Füßen, und dennoch möchten auch Zauberer in eine andere Welt flüchten. Ich weiß nicht, ob du verstehst, was ich dabei empfinde, aber du musst bedenken, dass ich in einer Welt aufgewachsen bin, in der kein Wink mit dem Zauberstab Schmerzen nahm, oder das Leben angenehm vereinfachte. Ich kann mich sehr gut daran erinnern, wie meine Eltern von Dingen träumten, die wir im Handumdrehen uns selbst erfüllen können, aber das reicht manchen nicht. Was suchen diese Leute? Was suchte Giselle?

Oder war es nur der Teufelskreis der Abhängigkeit, aus dem sie nicht ausbrechen konnte?

Emanuelle bittet mich, so schnell wie möglich in den Schleier zu kommen - Thomas nimmt Giselles Tod nicht besonders gefasst auf.

Ich werde mich nun auf den Weg machen - ich wollte nur, dass du es so schnell wie möglich erfährst - ich weiß nicht, ob du engen Kontakt zu Giselle hattest...wenn ich es mir recht überlege, möchte ich es eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen - aber ich denke, du wirst sie gekannt haben und ich weiß, dass ihr Tod uns noch mehr bestärken wird, dem Ministerium das Handwerk zu legen.

Deine Hermine


	251. Chapter 251

_Achtung: Kapitel 250 und 251 gehen gleichzeitig online_

* * *

**Kapitel 251**

* * *

20. Januar, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Meine geliebte Hermine,

Die Verwüstungen auf Snape Manor haben sich sehr in Grenzen gehalten. Die Tür des Gartenhauses wurde vom Wind aufgebrochen und war danach in der Mitte wie durchgeknickt, aber man konnte sie notdürftig wieder in ihre gerade Form bringen und verschließen und wird sich in den nächsten Tagen darum kümmern, daß sie so verstärkt wird, daß es nicht noch einmal geschieht.

In der Umgebung hat der Sturm viele Bäume umgestoßen und viele Dächer wurden abgedeckt. Bei einem größeren Geschäft ist das Dach komplett in den Verkaufsraum gestürzt, aber auch dort hat es nur Sachschaden gegeben.

Soweit wir das heute nachvollziehen können, ist keiner Person etwas Ernsthaftes geschehen und dafür sind wir dankbar.

Ich hoffe, daß die Aufräumarbeiten auch bei euch gut vonstatten gingen und bald vergessen sind.

Giselle ist tot? Die Droge tötet, wenn sie im Übermaß konsumiert wird? Es tut mir sehr leid für sie. Sie ist in ihrem Leben einen schweren Weg gegangen, bevor sie bei Emanuelle angekommen war. Um dich, auch wenn es eigentlich gar nicht notwendig ist, ein wenig zu beruhigen: nein, ich hatte an diesem Leben nur wenig Anteil. Giselle war mir stets ein wenig zu übermütig... und damit genau Thomas Geschmack. Er hat sie immer sehr gemocht. Es tut mir auch für ihn leid.

Bitte bringe in Erfahrung, ob Giselle reinblütig war! Konntest du schon irgendwelche Versuche mit dem Pulver anstellen? Konntest du schon irgendetwas in Erfahrung bringen? Bitte sende mir von diesem Zeug, damit ich damit ebenfalls experimentieren kann. Mir ist übrigens obendrein noch eingefallen, daß sich der Stoff eventuell auch auf die Verhütung auswirkt. Möglicherweise macht er – sofern die Theorie über seinen Nutzen stimmt – auch Verhütungszauber unwirksam?

Hattest du dich zwischenzeitlich eigentlich bereits an die Zunft gewandt, um mit den anderen Lehrlingen in Kontakt zu treten? Du wolltest dies tun, hast es danach aber nicht mehr erwähnt. Ich denke jetzt gerade daran, weil ich Nachricht von Menhiras habe. Die Zunft hat den Minister sowie einige seiner unmittelbar Untergebenen zu sich beordert. Das Treffen ist auf den nächsten Freitag festgelegt. Eigentlich kann der Minister diesen Termin unmöglich absagen – ich bin gespannt, ob er es trotzdem versuchen wird.

Menhiras schrieb, daß der Minister aufgefordert werden soll, die Unterlagen der Verhandlungen offenzulegen und den Meistern uneingeschränkten Einblick zu gestatten. Auch das kann das Ministerium kaum ablehnen, aber sie können natürlich sämtliche brisanten Unterlagen „verschwinden" lassen. Wobei es sicherlich sehr seltsam aussähe, wenn ausgerechnet meine Akte verschwände.

Deine Heilsalbe, Hermine... ich muß jedes Mal vor Freude und Erstaunen lachen, wenn ich im Bad vor dem Spiegel stehe und mich sehe. Mrs. Rothenburg hat darauf bestanden, wenigstens übergangsweise, bis wir einen Ersatz für Isabell gefunden haben, zusätzlich die Aufgaben einer Kammerfrau zu erledigen. Aus diesem Grund ist sie mir inzwischen mehrmals täglich dabei behilflich, meinen Rücken und meine Schultern damit einzureiben. Eben die Bereiche, an die ich selbst schlecht herankomme. Und auch sie, die mitbekommen hatte, daß keine Heilung möglich zu sein schien, ist mehr als erstaunt von der Wirkung.

Mrs. Rothenburg ist, wie in allen Bereichen, eine große Hilfe. Allerdings ist sie in ihrer Hilfe auch hier so rigoros, daß sie nicht einmal davor zurückschreckt, mich genauso heftig wie sie es mit Malfoy tut, in die Schranken zu verweisen, wenn es nicht nach ihrer Nase geht. Was für ein Unterschied zu der stillen Isabell... ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mir einen Gefallen damit getan habe, dieses Weibstück in meinen privaten Bereich einzulassen, auch wenn sie längst bewiesen hat, daß sie mehr Übersicht über meine Räume hat, als mein Major Domus und Isabell zusammen jeh hatten. Und wenn sie etwas aufgeräumt hat, finde ich, im Gegensatz zu den Aufräumaktionen des Major Domus, hinterher wenigstens alles wieder.

Auch wenn ich sicher bin, daß du, wenn du von Emanuelle wiederkommst, nicht in der Stimmung bist, zu Lachen, kann es dich vielleicht doch erheitern, daß ich mir heute von Mrs. Rothenburg (sie meinte übrigens schon damals, bei ihrer Einstellung, sie sei schließlich keines von den jungen Dingern und da sei es wohl unangebracht, wenn ich sie beim Vornamen nennen würde. Frage mich nicht, warum ich mich daran halte...oder warum sogar Malfoy es nicht mehr wagt, sie mit „Anne" anzusprechen, nachdem er es einmal getan hatte.) ernsthaft sagen lassen mußte, ich solle, wenn sie mich mit deiner Paste einreibe, davon absehen, ihr meinen (Zitat!) „nackten Hintern zu präsentieren". Dieser sei von der „unmöglichen Behandlung des Ministeriums" schließlich verschont geblieben und sie fände sich bei den wenigen Narben die bis in den Hosenbund hineinreichten, durchaus auch „im Dunkeln" zurecht.

Ich war so fassungslos, daß ich nicht einmal etwas antworten konnte und als ich dann doch irgendwann schallend gelacht habe und meinte, sie solle sich nicht so anstellen, hat sie nur die Augenbrauen gehoben und mich mit einem Blick angesehen, der mir den Eindruck vermittelte, daß ich meinen Kram demnächst alleine machen könne, wenn ich sie nicht respektierlich behandeln würde.

Sie ist so ein Organisationstalent, daß ich überlegt habe, ob ich sie mir als Hilfe ins Labor holen soll. Ich weiß allerdings kaum mehr über sie als daß sie ihre Arbeit als Haushälterin hervorragend macht und schon gar nicht, ob sie auch nur im Entferntesten ein Händchen für Zaubertränke hat. Ich werde noch darüber nachdenken.

Aber nun warte ich unruhig auf eine Sendung von dir, in der du mir von dem Pulver schickst, damit ich ebenfalls daran arbeiten kann. Und hoffe, daß es den Mädchen im Schleier und Thomas und Emanuelle nicht gar so schlecht geht. Sage ihnen bitte Grüße von mir...

In Liebe

Severus


	252. Chapter 252

**Kapitel 252**

* * *

20. Januar, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

nachdem ich meinen letzten Brief so abrupt beenden musste, möchte ich dir gerne heute noch von den Dingen berichten, zu denen ich bislang nicht kam und nach denen du mich zwischenzeitlich auch schon befragt hast.

Doch zuerst gebe ich dir einen Einblick in die Geschehnisse im Schleier, denn auch sie beantworten einige deiner Fragen.

Giselle lag noch in ihrem Zimmer, auf dem Boden neben ihrem Bett, als ich eintraf. Thomas hat Emanuelle davon abgehalten, die Behörden zu informieren. Er wollte, dass ich sie zuerst untersuche. Das war sehr schwer für mich, denn ich bin Mediheilerin, keine Pathologin.

Dass sie an einer Überdosis starb, war recht eindeutig und meine Untersuchungen ergaben diesbezüglich keine Überraschung.

Was ich jedoch noch herausfand, sorgte bei mir durchaus für ein absolut beklemmendes Gefühl. Giselle war schwanger. Sie befand sich noch ganz am Anfang und ich kann nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob sie es überhaupt selbst wusste, aber das mildert nicht die Tatsache, dass sie nicht nur sich selbst durch ihren Drogenkonsum getötet hat.

Ich denke, dies beantwortet zumindest eine deiner Fragen recht deutlich. Die Empfängnis wird wohl in jedem Falle durch die Droge erhöht, denn ich bin mir beinahe sicher, dass Giselle es nicht auf eine Schwangerschaft ankommen ließ und regelmäßig dafür sorgte, ihren Verhütungstrank einzunehmen.

Nun ist es natürlich ein absolut schrecklicher Gedanke, zu ermitteln, durch wen sie geschwängert wurde, obwohl die Frage, ob es ein reinblütiger Zauberer war, von großem Interesse wäre.

Giselle selbst ist ebenso wie ich muggelabstämmig.

Thomas ist, wie Emanuelle mir schon berichtete, in einer wirklich schlimmen Verfassung. Inzwischen ist es so, dass er nicht nur sich selbst die Schuld am Tode von Giselle gibt, sondern zudem der festen Überzeugung ist, dass ihr ebenfalls getötetes Kind, von ihm stammt.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er so überzeugt davon sein kann, aber ich habe in diesem Falle auch seinen Stammbaum untersucht.

Thomas ist ein reinblütiger Zauberer, und obwohl er selten Magie verwendet, sondern sich meist lieber auf seine Fäuste verlässt, hat er durchaus überdurchschnittliche zauberische Fähigkeiten.

Das gleiche gilt für Emanuelle, die ebenfalls jedoch nur selten davon Gebrauch macht. Vielleicht hängt es mit der Kindheit der beiden zusammen, denn der frühe Tod ihrer Eltern und die Obhut der Großmutter könnte dafür gesorgt haben, dass sie sich ihrer Fähigkeiten nie im Einzelnen bewusst wurden und sie nicht besonders gefördert oder ermutigt wurden, sie einzusetzen.

Wie dem auch sei, wenn es wirklich so ist, dass die Drahtzieher der Drogengeschäfte damit bezwecken, dass Muggelabstämmige und Reinblüter sich vermischen und Nachkommen zeugen, dann käme Thomas theoretisch als Vater in Frage...genauso wie Dutzende andere auch.

Es ist also völlig unsinnig von ihm, sich seelisch so sehr zu belasten...er bat mich jedoch inständig und mit sehr viel Nachdruck, es zu untersuchen...mir war alles andere als Wohl bei diesem Gedanken, doch ich tat es. Die Untersuchungen laufen zur Zeit noch.

Es belastet mich sehr, auf diese Weise mit Giselle zu verfahren und den Erzeuger ihres Kindes zu ermitteln, obwohl sie selbst vielleicht noch nicht einmal von dem Kind wusste. Ich führe mir jedoch stets vor Augen, das wir dadurch über wichtige Dinge Aufschluss erlangen können.

Sollte es wahr sein, was wir derzeit vermuten, so sollte ich Thomas wohl noch weitaus dankbarer für die Tatsache sein, dass er meinen Verführungen nach der Einnahme der Droge widerstand.

Ich habe aus Giselles Vorräten einige Beutel mit dem weißen Pulver mitgenommen und schicke dir mit diesem Brief drei davon. Ich selbst teste gerade an zweien die Inhaltsstoffe, die bislang den üblichen Muggeldrogen entsprechen - aber da muss mindestens noch eine Komponente sein, die von dieser Art Drogen abweicht.

Ich hoffe, wir können bald in die Sphäre gelangen, um gemeinsam daran zu arbeiten.

Severus, ich weiß, dass du mich für leichtsinnig hältst, weil ich die Drogen freiwillig zu mir nahm, aber glaube mir, dass mir keine andere Wahl blieb. Einer von uns musste sie zu sich nehmen und ich bin im Nachhinein sehr froh, dass ich dies tat, um Thomas vor einem neuen Aufflammen seiner Sucht zu schützen. Für mich war es nicht schwer, dem Drang eines neuen Konsums zu widerstehen, doch ihm wäre es durch seine Vorgeschichte wesentlich schwerer gefallen. Doch es gibt noch einen Punkt, warum ich froh bin, dass ich es tat und nicht er. Hätte er sich in ein geiles Monster verwandelt, so hätte ich ihm wohl kaum etwas entgegensetzen können.

Einem Thomas ohne Drogen muss man schon manchmal reichlich energisch auf die Finger klopfen, aber einem Thomas, dessen primäres Ziel es ist, sich das zu nehmen, was ihn ohnehin schon ungemein reizt, ist sicher eine Naturgewalt, unter der man nicht die geringste Chance hat.

Es ist sehr erleichternd zu hören, dass Malfoy Island unter dem Sturm nicht völlig verwüstet wurde. Ich habe mir wirklich ernstliche Sorgen gemacht, denn die Insel muss beinahe ein gefundenes Fressen für den Orkan gewesen sein, nachdem er widerstandslos über das Meer auf euch zufegen konnte.

Vielleicht haben die Schutzmaßnahmen seine Gewalt etwas abschwächen können.

Hier sieht es noch etwas wüst aus, doch der Strom ist zurückgekehrt und da bei Muggeln absolut alles zusammenbricht, wenn er einmal ausfällt, gibt es jetzt auch ein erleichtertes Aufatmen.

Harry hat es übrigens geschafft, seine Brille bei der Reparatur des Zaunes zu zerbrechen. Ich habe sie mit dem gleichen Zauber repariert, den ich benutzte, als ich ihm zum ersten mal im Hogwartsexpress begegnete. Es war eine merkwürdige Situation, über die wir sehr lachen mussten.

Hadass bat ihn über Nacht zu bleiben.

Vielleicht werde ich also doch von jetzt an öfter auf einen Harry am Frühstückstisch treffen - wir werden sehen.

Eine deiner Fragen kann ich nur teilweise beantworten.

Es ist bereits über eine Woche her, dass ich einen Brief an Meister Menhiras schrieb, in dem ich ihn darum bat, Kontakt mit seinem Schüler aufnehmen zu dürfen. Vielleicht dauert es einfach so lange, bis er meine Anfrage bearbeiten kann - vielleicht hat er sie jedoch auch weitergeleitet und sein Schüler verspürt keinerlei Wunsch, mit mir näheren Kontakt zu haben. Ich fürchte, dass ein Zauberer nicht zwangsläufig ein Todesser sein muss, um eine Abneigung gegen nicht reinblütige Magier zu verspüren. Natürlich lässt es mir keine Ruhe, die wahren Gründe herauszufinden, warum ich keine Antwort erhielt, aber ich habe auch ein wenig Angst davor.

Du weißt inzwischen, dass mein größter Schwachpunkt immer meine Abstammung war - und auch heute noch ist - ich stamme gleich von zwei Muggeln ab...es ist manchmal nicht leicht, die hämischen Rufe aus meinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen, mit denen ich von Draco Malfoy, aber auch von seinem Vater, beschimpft wurde.

Wenn es nun aber so ist, dass dieser Kartalek darauf aus ist, dass sich das Blut von Muggelstämmigen wie mir, mit dem reinblütiger Zauberer mischt, so ist das vom Ansatz her vielleicht sogar ein Punkt, dem ich zustimmen müsste - jedoch nur auf den ersten Blick, denn er verfolgt damit seine eigenen Ziele. Er tut es nicht, um uns auf den gleichen Stand wie Reinblüter zu heben, sondern er zwingt uns dazu - nimmt uns den eigenen Willen und vergewaltigt uns in einer Art und Weise, die so widerwärtig ist, dass mir dafür die Worte fehlen.

Doch nun möchte ich gerne noch zu einem anderen Punkt kommen, der mich sogar zum Lachen bringt.

Deine Mrs. Rothenburg gefällt mir außerordentlich gut.

Eine Frau, die die Finger von deinem Hintern lässt, MUSS mir schließlich gefallen, Severus.

Vergiss nicht, dass dein Hintern MIR gehört!

Aber ernsthaft, ich bin froh, dass du in ihr eine Hilfe gefunden hast, die deine Wünsche erfüllt, ohne mir erneut Grund zur Eifersucht zu geben. Glaube mir, dass mir durchaus bewusst ist, wie oft du wohl versucht sein musst, eine andere Frau in dein Bett zu holen. Vielleicht hast du es getan - vielleicht hast du es vor - oder spielst zumindest ab und zu mit dem Gedanken daran. Könnte ich es dir übel nehmen?

Die Antwort ist so leicht wie schwer - ich könnte es nicht und dieses Wissen zeigt mir unsere hoffnungslose Situation einmal mehr deutlich auf.

Ich möchte von dir träumen Severus, ein schwacher Trost zwar nur, aber einer, der mich zumindest durch diese Nacht bringen wird.

Ich liebe dich,

Hermine


	253. Chapter 253

**Kapitel 253**

* * *

21. Januar, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Meine geliebte Hermine,

Herzlichen Dank für das Pulver, das du mir geschickt hast. Auch wenn es hier für ein Desaster sondergleichen gesorgt hat. Wenn es nicht für so großen Schaden gesorgt hätte, finanziell wie emotional, wäre es beinahe zum Lachen. Ich mußte mich den ganzen Vormittag über ständig zusammenreißen, um den beiden Furien die um mich herumstromerten nicht irgendwelche Kommentare zukommen zu lassen, die sie in ihrer Wut noch weiter angestachelt hätten.

Aber vielleicht fange ich besser am Anfang an. Ich hatte deinen Brief bekommen und die drei Päckchen auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen lassen, als ich ins Bett ging. Dort sind sie auch heute morgen liegen geblieben, als ich mich kurz in den Ort aufgemacht habe, weil ich am Hafen einige Dinge erwartete, die ich persönlich abholen wollte.

Als ich wiederkam, war Snape Manor ein heilloses Durcheinander. Die Bediensteten duckten sich in alle vorhandenen Ecken. Der Major Domus versuchte Mrs. Rothenburg davon abzuhalten, Malfoy mit allen nur denkbaren Flüchen zu belegen, der seinerseits auf eine Art und Weise, laut schreiend, über meine Haushälterin und Kammerfrau herzog, wie ich es noch nie gehört hatte.

Beide sahen aus wie zerrupft, hatten die Haare offen und in alle Richtungen stehen und ihre Kleidung war ein völliges Durcheinander. Sie sahen aus, als hätten sie sich miteinander geprügelt.

Ich brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis ich endlich in Erfahrung bringen konnte, was geschehen war.

Wenn ich alles richtig verstanden habe, hat Mrs. Rothenburg in meinem Büro aufgeräumt, als Malfoy hinzukam, weil er mich suchte. Sie hielt die Beutel mit dem Pulver in der Hand, die sie wegräumen wollte, als Malfoy sich ihr mit einer herablassenden Bemerkung näherte und sich wohl darüber lustig machte, daß er wisse, wo sie herstamme und daß er es überaus belustigend fände, wo sie gelandet sei. Mrs. Rothenburg, von der du ja bereits weißt, daß sie keine Scheu kennt, wenn es darum geht, ihren Unmut zu äußern, holte daraufhin aus, und wollte ihm, die Beutel in der linken Hand haltend, mit der Rechten ins Gesicht schlagen, aber er hat ihren Schlag abgefangen, ihre Hände ergriffen – auch die, die die Beutel hielt, und beide Hände an den Handgelenken grinsend vor seinem Kopf festgehalten um sie weiter zu provozieren. Mrs. Rothenburg hat wutschnaubend die Beutel in ihrer Faust immer fester zugedrückt und der Druck darin stieg natürlich über das Maß hinaus an. Es kam, wie es kommen mußte. Einer der Beutel zerplatzte und der Inhalt zerstob zwischen den beiden, die in ihrer Aufregung ohnehin heftiger atmeten als normal.

Der Rest ist Geschichte und aus den beiden einfach nicht im Detail herauszuholen. Fakt ist jedenfalls, daß mein Büro aussah, als habe dort eine Bombe eingeschlagen und mein Schlafzimmer hat, glaube ich... noch nie! – so ausgesehen...

Ich habe beide daraufhin in mein Labor beordert und verlangt, daß sie mir dabei helfen herauszufinden, wie die Droge auf sie gewirkt hat. Noch bevor ich erklären konnte, wie ich das genau gemeint habe, fielen sie beinahe wieder tobend übereinander her und stritten sich wie die Kesselflicker.

Ich muß gestehen, daß es ein äußerst faszinierender Anblick war und ich habe sie eine ganze Weile streiten lassen, denn speziell Malfoy hatte ich noch nie auf diese Weise streiten sehen.

Lucius warf ihr eine bittere verbale Spitze nach der anderen zu, aber er griff dabei nicht zu den Mitteln, die er sonst anwandte. Eher im Gegenteil... er machte ihr Vorhaltungen, die man, wenn man genau hinhörte, sogar beinahe – nun gut... wirklich nur beinahe – als Kompliment werten konnte. Er machte sich darüber lustig, daß sie, solange er sie kenne, immer den prüden, bissigen Moralapostel herausgekehrt habe und daß es wohl reichlich zwecklos sei, zu versuchen, diese Fassade weiter aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn man bedenke, daß sie so hemmungslos bumse wie ein Teenager. Mrs. Rothenburg ist vor Aufbrausen fast ohnmächtig geworden und hat ihn angeschrien, daß es völlig egal sei, wie aufreizend er immer sei, sie würde ihn unter normalen Umständen nicht einmal mit der Kneifzange anfassen.

Dieses und anderes warfen sie sich an die Köpfe, nicht realisierend, daß in so gut wie jeder ihrer Beleidigungen irgendwo auch ganz andere Untertöne untergebracht waren.

Aber irgendwann wurde es mir zu bunt und ich wollte endlich die Versuche beginnen und unterbrach sie mit einem lauten Zwischenruf, sie sollten endlich ruhig sein.

Woraufhin beide mich anschrien, ich solle mich gefälligst raushalten...!

Ich hob nur erstaunt die Augenbrauen, während den beiden urplötzlich bewußt zu werden schien, wer vor ihnen stand. Mrs. Rothenburg wurde sofort still und entschuldigte sich mehrfach bei mir, während sie erneut vergeblich versuchte, ihre restlos verwirrten Haare wieder in so etwas ähnliches wie eine Frisur zu bringen. Und auch Malfoy räusperte sich einmal verlegen und entschuldigte sich.

Lucius wandte sich danach von Mrs. Rothenburg ab und ich konnte sehen, daß er versuchte, das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, das ihn plötzlich überkam. Und im gleichen Moment sagte Mrs. Rothenburg leise, aber gerade so laut und mit Inbrunst, daß ich es hören konnte, obwohl es eindeutig nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt war: „Wenn er jetzt grinst, bring ich ihn um... ich schwör's. Ich bringe den arroganten Fatzke um – ganz egal wie er bumst."

Malfoy biß sich, um das Lachen zu unterdrücken auf die Lippen, weil er es offensichtlich auch gehört hatte und schaffte es nach zwei drei beruhigenden Atemzügen, wieder ganz ernst auszusehen, bevor er sich zu mir umwandte.

Als ich den beiden eröffnete, daß es sich bei der Droge nicht nur um etwas handele, das den Geschlechtstrieb verändere, sondern auch Einfluß auf die Fruchtbarkeit habe, wurden beide blass.

Ich erzählte ihnen von meinen Vermutungen und als Mrs. Rothenburg daraufhin noch ein paar Spuren bleicher wurde, ahnten Malfoy und ich sofort, was sie uns sagen würde. Und es stimmte. Anne Rothenburg ist komplett muggelabstämmig. Mehr noch. Auch um ihre Magiefähigkeiten ist es nicht besonders gut bestellt, allerdings nicht, weil sie sie nicht hätte, sondern weil sie nie eine Ausbildung erhalten hat. Sie beherrscht einige Reinigungs- und Kochzauber und sie weiß sich auf die eine oder andere Weise zu verteidigen, aber mehr hat sie nie gelernt. Selbst Lesen und Schreiben ist etwas, das sie erst als bereits erwachsene Frau gelernt hat.

Die Art und Weise, wie Malfoy sie ansah, als sie davon berichtete, hat mich seltsam warm berührt. Üblicherweise hätte er gelästert, sich lustig gemacht. Aber er sah sie einfach nur an und fragte an der einen oder anderen Stelle nach, wenn er wissen wollte, wie sie sich durch diese oder jene Unwegsamkeit in der magischen Welt hindurchgearbeitet hatte, wenn ihr der erlernbare Hintergrund gefehlt hatte.

Ich hatte den beiden erklärt, daß es etwa eine halbe Stunde dauern würde, bis ich sagen könne, ob „etwas geschehen" sei oder nicht. In der Zeit saßen wir beisammen im Labor und unterhielten uns. Wieder einmal mußte ich zu meiner Schande gestehen, daß ich sehr viel weniger über die Menschen in meinem Haus weiß, als ich dachte. Ich bin sicher, daß Hadass viel über Mrs. Rothenburg hätte erzählen können. Ich wußte praktisch nichts davon.

Nun... nach einer halben Stunde war das Ergebnis klar. Mrs. Rothenburg ist schwanger.

Sie ist wortlos aufgestanden und rausgegangen, während Malfoy mit offenem Mund Löcher in die Luft meines Labors gestarrt hat und nicht wußte, was er sagen soll. Als ich kurz danach hinter Mrs. Rothenburg hinterhergehen wollte, erklärte man mir, sie sei kurz in ihrem Zimmer gewesen, habe sich gekämmt, ihre Kleidung in Ordnung gebracht und dann das Haus verlassen. Ich befürchtete erst schon Schlimmstes, aber sie hatte noch all ihre privaten Dinge in ihrem Zimmer. Von daher kann ich wohl davon ausgehen, daß sie nur einen klaren Kopf bekommen will und daher eine Runde spazieren geht. Ich hoffe, daß sie keinen Unfug anstellt.

Malfoy ist vor wenigen Minuten ebenfalls gegangen. Und nun sitze ich hier, habe von beiden Proben erhalten, mit denen ich weitere Experimente durchführen kann und frage mich, was da, durch die Droge intensiviert, tatsächlich abgelaufen ist.

Wenn Kartalek mit der Droge tatsächlich bewirken will, daß reinblütige Zauberer sich mit rein-muggelstämmigen mischen, bedenkend, daß er selbst muggelgeboren ist, dann könnte man beinahe den reinblütigen Teil als den vergewaltigten bezeichnen. Aber von welcher Warte auch immer man es sieht – es ist dummes Zeug! Ja, es gab immer einige Häuser, die Wert darauf legten, das reine Blut zu erhalten. Aber es gab stets viel, viel mehr Zauberer und Hexen, denen dies völlig egal war. Insofern ist die magische Bevölkerung schon seit vielen Generationen durchmischt. Allerdings ist der Faktor neu, quasi-reinblütige Nachkommen zu erstreben (auch eine muggelgeborene Hexe ist eine Hexe...) die trotzdem soviel Muggelblut in sich tragen wie möglich. Sie erstreben nicht das Einmischen von Muggelblut – sondern von magischem, muggelstämmigem Blut... das ist eine sehr spezifischen Angelegenheit.

Ob diese Überlegung stimmt, kannst nur du überprüfen, da es auf der Insel keine Muggel gibt. Du müßtest auch eine Versuchsanordnung durchführen, bei der du reines Muggelgewebe testest.

Halten wir also fest. Die Überlegung für die Wirkung der Droge ist es, daß sie Einfluß nimmt auf die Fruchbarkeit, bzw. Zeugungsfähigkeit. Und es gibt nur eine einzige Kombination in der eine Schwangerschaft sogar dann ausgelöst wird, wenn verhütende Elemente im Spiel sind. Wenn wir nun bedenken, daß es vier verschiedene Möglichkeiten gibt (Muggel, Muggelgeboren magisch, Halbblütig, Reinblütig), dann ergeben sich folgende Kombinationsmöglichkeiten. Bei neun Möglichkeiten müßte die Droge verhütend wirken – nur bei der zehnten Möglichkeit löst sie unweigerlich eine Schwangerschaft aus.

1) Muggel / Muggel nein  
2) Muggel / Halbblütig nein  
3) Muggel / Muggelgeboren magisch nein  
4) Muggel / Reinblütig nein  
5) Halbblütig / Muggelgeboren magisch nein  
6) Halbblütig / Halbblütig nein  
7) Halbblütig / Reinblütig nein  
8) Reinblütig / Reinblütig nein  
9) Muggelgeboren magisch / Muggelgeboren magisch nein  
10) Muggelgeboren magisch / Reinblütig JA

Soweit die Theorie... Es wird aufwändig, dies in der Realtität zu überprüfen. Ich wünschte ebenfalls, wir hätten die Möglichkeit, in der Sphäre darüber nachzuforschen. Es würde soviel schneller gehen!

Hattest du die Möglichkeit, nachzuforschen, oder Harry zu bitten, daß er es tut, ob Kartalek irgendeinen Posten im Ministerium bekleidet? Allerdings ist es schon viele Jahre her, daß er sich Voldemort anschließen wollte. Es kann längst so sein, daß einer der anderen vier Männer die Leitung dieser Gruppierung übernommen hat.

Und es ist nach wie vor generell nur eine Vermutung...

Ich habe mir das Kristallarium von Malfoy ausgeliehen und euch die Erinnerung an Kartalek und seine Männer hineingelegt. Vielleicht erkennen Harry oder du ja jemanden von ihnen wieder? Ich bitte dich allerdings, mir das Gefäß danach zurückzusenden, da es, wie schon gesagt, nur eine Leihgabe ist.

Hattest du Menhiras konkret nach Benedikt gefragt? Wie auch immer, ich werde selbst noch einmal bei den Meistern nachhaken, warum du bislang keine Antwort erhalten hast.

Hermine... wenn das, was wir uns hier gerade in unseren überaktiven Hirnen zusammenspinnen tatsächlich der Realität entsprechen sollte, wäre es die Erklärung für so unendlich viel. Wenn es wirklich so ist, wie wir vermuten, dann schließt dies die Möglichkeit ein, daß viele der Ministerialen längst von ihnen beeinflußt sind oder sogar an Posten beordert wurden, an denen sie nichts mehr ausrichten können. Kartalek war charismatisch genug, um sogar Voldemort so sehr zu beeindrucken, daß dieser ihn wieder hat ziehen lassen. Wieviel leichter muß es dann für ihn sein, die Deppen im Ministerium für sich einzunehmen?

Ich bin gespannt, was sich nächsten Freitag bei der Zunft ergibt.

Ich liebe dich.

Dein Severus

PS. Während ich die letzten Zeilen an dich geschrieben habe, ist gerade Mrs. Rothenburg hereingekommen und hat, ohne ein außergewöhnliches Wort zu sagen, um mich herum ein paar Dinge weggeräumt, als sei nie etwas gewesen. Im Büro hatte ich selbst bereits in groben Zügen aufgeräumt. Sie ist nun im Schlafzimmer und beseitigt dort vermutlich das Chaos, das die beiden hinterlassen haben... Sie sieht, sogar für ihre Maßstäbe, sehr ernst aus, aber ich halte es für unklug, sie jetzt schon zu fragen, wie sie sich die weiteren Schritte denkt. Ich bezweifel stark, daß sie das Kind bekommen möchte. Auf der anderen Seite halte ich sie für eine sehr konservative Frau... wenn ich eine Vermutung äußern sollte, was ich denke, wie sie nun vorgehen wird... ich wüßte keine Antwort...

PPS. Obwohl ich weiß, daß du es ebenfalls so siehst, daß ich dir keine Rechenschaft darüber schuldig bin, zumindest nicht, solange es sich nur in meiner Vorstellung abspielt, möchte ich dir doch sagen, daß ich derzeit an viele Dinge denke – aber nicht an Sex. Die Vorkomnisse im Ministerium hatten bewirkt, daß ich zuerst dachte, ich wäre ohnehin nicht mehr fähig, gewisse Dinge zu tun und als klar wurde, daß die Folgen so weit doch nicht reichen würden, hatte ich mich jedoch so sehr von meinem eigenen Körper entfremdet, daß mich der Gedanke an körperliche Nähe eher abgeschreckt als erregt hat. Erst jetzt – sehr, sehr langsam – finde ich zu mir zurück und entdecke damit die ersten wieder aufkeimenden Wünsche. Die sich aber – ausnahmslos – auf dich gerichtet sehen... Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es für immer so sein wird, aber für den Moment ist dies der Stand der Dinge... Ich muß gestehen, daß die Versprechungen, die die Droge machen, die du mir zugeschickt hast, höchst erstrebenswert klingen... und es gab Jahre, in denen ich, ähnlich wie Thomas, kein Kostverächter war, was diese Substanzen betraf. Aber ich habe heute mitbekommen, was das Zeug anrichten kann und das hat den Wunsch, es in einem Selbstversucht zu testen dramatisch gesenkt.


	254. Chapter 254

**Kapitel 254 **

* * *

22. Januar, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

hätte ich nicht selbst die Wirkung der Drogen erfahren, so würde ich dir vermutlich kaum glauben, dass deine Mrs. Rothenburg und Lucius sich hemmungslos übereinander hergemacht haben - aber ja...ich KANN es mir vorstellen.

Das Ergebnis muss wirklich ein Schock für Mrs. Rothenburg sein - und ich frage mich ernstlich, wie sich das auch auf den werdenden Vater auswirkt.

Lucius hat gerade erst seine Frau verloren und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihn die neuen Umstände sehr verwirren müssen...oder es ist ihm schlichtweg egal...bei Merlin, was für ein Schlamassel!

Ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen, dass Mrs. Rothenburgs Sinn nicht gerade danach stand, die Mutter von Malfoys Kind zu werden...ich schicke gerade einen tiefempfundenen Dank an Thomas...ich wage mir gar nicht vorzustellen...das hättest du mir nie verziehen, Severus - sag nichts dazu...es ist nicht geschehen und ich danke allen Mächten die Thomas zurückhielten!

Meine eigenen Ergebnisse kann ich deinen noch unterstützend hinzufügen. Es ist auch bei meinen Untersuchungen zutage getreten, dass ein reinblütiger Zauberer mit einer rein muggelabstämmigen Magierin ein Kind gezeugt hat...und es ist wahr...Thomas war der Vater von Giselles Kind.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es gut ist, es ihm zu bestätigen...aber habe ich ein Recht, es ihm vorzuenthalten? Doch es macht ohnehin keinen Unterschied mehr...das Kind ist tot.

Wer auch immer uns als Spielball für seine Machenschaften benutzt, er muss aufgehalten werden!

Du sagst in deinem Brief, dass die Reinblüter als die Vergewaltigten angesehen werden müssten, wenn unsere Forschungen wirklich stimmen...das scheinen sie zu tun und du hast Recht - Kartalek - wenn er es denn ist - sorgt mit seiner Droge dafür, dass die Reinblüter sich mit Menschen fortpflanzen, bei denen sie normalerweise zumindest zweimal darüber nachdenken würden, ein Kind mit ihnen zu zeugen, um ihr Erbgut nicht zu verwaschen.

Und es würde in der Tat auch erklären, warum du ein erklärter Feind dieser Leute bist...sie glauben nach wie vor, dass du ein Reinblüter seist.

Wer auch immer dieses teuflische Spiel angezettelt hat - er war kaltblütig genug, die Droge auch noch unter deinem Namen einzuführen! Erinnerst du dich, dass ich dir davon schon bei meinem ersten Besuch in der Nokturngasse davon berichtete...vielleicht hätte ich schon damals etwas davon probieren sollen - die Wirkung hätte mir bestimmt genug zu denken gegeben, dass ich nähere Tests durchgeführt hätte.

Noch können wir nicht hundertprozentig sicher sein, ob unsere Ergebnisse richtig sind, aber wenn wir in die Sphäre gelangen könnten, wäre es wirklich innerhalb kürzester Zeit abzuklären. In der letzten Nacht träumte ich leider nicht von dir und das Feuer rief mich ebenfalls nicht zu sich, also lege ich all meine Hoffnungen in die nächste Nacht.

Ich kann verstehen, dass dir in letzter Zeit nicht der Sinn nach Sex stand - eigentlich bin ich sehr erleichtert, denn es scheint mir immer unerträglicher, dass ich nicht bei dir bin, wenn sich dieser Wunsch in dir wieder Bahn brechen sollte.

Bislang habe ich mit Harry noch nicht über unsere Vermutungen gesprochen. Es gibt nur einen einzigen Grund, warum ich es noch nicht tat - ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Ich befürchte, dass man im Ministerium nicht zögern würde, ihn zu beseitigen, wenn er damit beginnen würde, hinter die Kulissen zu schauen, die sie dort scheinbar so sorgsam errichtet haben.

Ich stelle es mir so vor, dass man penibel darauf achtet, dass das Ministerium nach außen hin einen ganz normalen Eindruck macht - nur so kann ein Mann wie Kartalek machtvoll und doch im Verborgenen agieren. Die Auroren unterstehen dem Ministerium und mussten getäuscht werden, damit sie nicht plötzlich gegen ihren eigenen Arbeitgeber agieren. Harry wurde wohl im Laufe der Zeit zu unbequem, aber da man sich durch ihn eine Verbindung zu dir erhoffte, servierten sie ihn nicht völlig ab, sondern versetzten ihn in die Abteilung Magische Spiele. Doch es blieb ihnen gar nichts anderes übrig, als ihn zurückzuholen und Harry hat durchaus großen Einfluss bei den Auroren. Das Ministerium kann nicht auf sie verzichten, aber sie stellen gleichzeitig eine große Gefahr dar, falls sie sich plötzlich gegen ihre Befehlshaber stellen. Kartalek und seinen Leuten ist alles zuzutrauen...ich mache mir sorgen, dass sie Harry ausschalten könnten, wenn klar wird, dass der Aufstand von ihm ausgeht und nicht alle hinter ihm stehen. Die Auroren müssen eine Einheit bilden, um sich gegen die Regierung zu stellen, dazu benötigt Harry eindeutige Beweise! Ich kenne Harry gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er es mit verzweifeltem Mut und einer gehörigen Portion Wut im Bauch, auch nur mit einer Handvoll Männer versuchen würde...ein Versuch, der ihn das Leben kosten könnte.

Heute endlich kam ein Brief von Meister Menhiras Schüler. Benedikt entschuldigt sich darin für seine späte Antwort, die er damit erklärt, dass er die letzten Tage in einer anderen Daseinsform zugebracht hätte. Das klingt unglaublich interessant und ich hoffe sehr, er darf mir ein wenig darüber erzählen, wenn wir uns treffen werden. Er überlässt es mir, den Zeitpunkt zu bestimmen und wird versuchen, es möglich zu machen. Das klingt etwas vage und meine Befürchtung, dass er in Wahrheit nichts mit mir zu tun haben möchte, ist noch nicht ganz verflogen. Du kennst mich, Severus, ich mache am liebsten Nägel mit Köpfen, daher bat ich ihn um ein Treffen gleich morgen Abend. Die Eule habe ich gerade eben fortgeschickt. Natürlich ist es gut möglich, dass er so einem kurzfristigen Treffen unmöglich zusagen kann, aber wir werden sehen...

Es wird Zeit für Amelies Unterrricht. Sie lernt mit großem Eifer und ich denke, dass sie sich sehr wohl fühlen wird, wenn sie demnächst zur Schule geht. Harry wird mir auch hier mit den Papieren helfen, doch die Formalitäten werden bald abgeschlossen sein.

Ich freue mich schon auf den Tag, an dem sie später einmal Hogwarts besuchen wird. Ich wette sie kommt nach Gryffindor...was meinst du, mein geliebter Slytherin?

Ich würde ja Isabelle fragen, in welchem Hause sie war, aber sie ist nicht da...sie ist bei Carl. Ich dachte mir, dass unsere Rosen im Frühjahr bestimmt Pferdemist gut als Dünger brauchen könnten...nun ja, man soll ja die Dinge nicht auf die lange Bank schieben und ich hielt es für eine gute Idee, wenn Isabelle schon mal abklärt, ob er uns eine entsprechende Menge überlassen würde.

Ich liebe dich,

Hermine


	255. Chapter 255

Achtung: Kapitel 255 und 256 gehen gleichzeitig online

* * *

**Kapitel 255**

* * *

22. Januar, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Meine geliebte Hermine,

es ist ausgerechnet dieses Teufelszeug, das sie unter meinem „Titel" verkaufen? Das wußte ich nicht. Es stimmt, daß du mir schon vor Monaten davon geschrieben hast, daß „etwas" unter diesem Namen verkauft wird. Aber das es genau dies ist, bestürzt mich nun doch ein wenig. Obwohl das albern ist, denn Droge ist Droge... es gibt keine, die keine üblen Auswirkungen auf den menschlichen Körper und noch viel stärker auf seinen Geist ausübt. Ich habe viel ausprobiert, weil ich, im Gegensatz zu den meisten Menschen, damit gesegnet bin, nicht leicht von etwas abhängig zu werden. Thomas hingegen brauchte üblicherweise nur dreimal die gleiche Biersorte zu trinken und kam schon nicht mehr davon weg. Ich bin sehr, sehr froh, daß er den Absprung von diesem üblen Stoff geschafft hat. Offenbar hat er hinzugelernt.

Allein einer einzigen Abhängigkeit habe ich mich, erst mit viel Gegenwehr, dann aber umso hemmungsloser hingegeben... das Objekt meiner unheilbaren Sucht liest gerade eben diese Zeilen...

Wie du, habe ich in meinen Untersuchungen bisher nicht mehr in Erfahrung bringen können, als daß handelsübliche Drogen mit einer weiteren Komponente gemischt wurden. Genau diese Komponente ist ganz eindeutig der entscheidende Faktor, aber ich bin der Entschlüsselung noch keinen Schritt näher. Insofern habe ich nicht mehr zu berichten, als das, was du längst herausgefunden hattest.

Heute Nacht werde ich eine Versuchsreihe laufen lassen, in der ich herausfinden möchte, in welcher Weise das Pulver die verhütenden Mittel eliminiert, beziehungsweise, auf welche Weise es die eigene verhütende Wirkung erstellt, wenn es verhindert, daß sich andere Kombinationen als die gewünschte ergeben. Um an entsprechende Gewebeproben zu gelangen, gibt es leider nicht besonders viele Möglichkeiten... Ich werde versuchen, zu verhindern, daß es zu Sex kommt, aber ich möchte auch so wenigen Probanden wie möglich zumuten, das Pulver zu sich zu nehmen. Ich denke, daß du das verstehst. Ich bin halbblütig. Es wird also – wenn unsere Theorie richtig ist – bei mir verhütend wirken.

Du weißt sehr gut, daß es andere Methoden – bessere Methoden! – gibt, das festzustellen, als nur auszutesten, ob eine Frau von mir schwanger wurde. Ich werde, das verspreche ich dir wirklich, versuchen, Sex um jeden Preis zu vermeiden! Aber ich selbst kann die schnellsten und unmittelbarsten Ergebnisse erbringen.

Du hast die Situation zwischen Malfoy und Mrs. Rothenburg mit deinen Worten „was für ein Schlamassel" äußerst trefflich beschrieben. Ich habe noch keine Ahnung, wo es hinführen wird, was geschehen ist. Ich habe Mrs. Rothenburg für einige Tage von ihren Pflichten befreit, damit sie über alles nachdenken kann. Sie ist eine unglaublich stolze Frau und sie ist sehr bemüht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Aber man sieht ihr an, daß sie von den Ereignissen schockiert ist. Allerdings nicht viel weniger als Lucius. Ich hätte nicht mit seiner Reaktion gerechnet. Mit seinem völligen Verwirrt-Sein. Die Möglichkeiten, die du aufgezählt hast, erschienen mir ebenfalls möglich und ich habe es nicht für das Unwahrscheinlichste gehalten, daß er es einfach ignoriert oder verlacht. Aber das tut er nicht. Ich habe sogar vielmehr das Gefühl, daß er es auf einem Level den wir beide wohl nicht verstehen können, für ein Zeichen hält. Auch wenn er dies vehement und lautstark abstreiten würde, wenn man ihn darauf anspräche. Er ist unglaublich gereizt, aber gleichzeitig sehr wankelmütig, was diese Gereiztheit betrifft. Er schwankt zwischen völliger Nachdenklichkeit und Zorn.

Ich würde Mrs. Rothenburg momentan nicht mit ihm alleine lassen – jedenfalls nicht außer Sichtweite, weil ich für nichts eine Garantie geben könnte. Ich traue Lucius im Moment alles zu. Es ist erst wenige Tage her, daß er versucht hat... nun ja... daß er gegen mich vorgehen wollte. Auch dabei war es ein Wechsel von nachdenklich zu wutbrausend innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Das Selbe kann bei Anne passieren und das werde ich nicht riskieren. Aber Malfoy ist seit heute Morgen hier und nachdem die beiden über eine Stunde im Salon im Ergeschoss so laut gestritten haben, daß das ganze Haus etwas davon hatte, haben sie sich eine weitere Stunde lang einfach nur angeschwiegen. Danach sind sie beide rausgegangen und gehen nun schon geraume Zeit unten am Ufer entlang und reden... offenbar ruhig. Und vorhin habe ich gesehen, daß Malfoy ihr seinen Mantel umgelegt hat... was offenbar erneut Anlass für Streit war, der aber damit endete, daß er sie rigoros in den Mantel eingewickelt hat – was sie dann plötzlich still zugelassen hat. Seitdem gehen sie weiter am Wasser entlang. Ich rechne zu jeder Zeit wieder mit Streit, aber im Moment ist es ruhig.

Mrs. Rothenburg gehört, wie ich inzwischen weiß, mit ganzem Herzen dem alten Glauben an und von daher ist es völlig undenkbar für sie, das Kind nicht auszutragen, aber sie hat Malfoy heute morgen mehrfach entgegengeschrien, daß er das Kind nicht in die Finger bekommen würde. Sie hat sogar Draco als expliziten Grund dafür genannt...

Das war einer der Momente, in denen ich glaubte, einschreiten zu müssen. Aber immer dann, wenn es besonders heftig zu werden drohte, wurden die beiden wieder stiller. So als hätte jede emotionale Explosion ein wenige von dem Druck abgelassen, der auf beiden lastet.

Ich habe mittlerweise von Lucius erfahren, warum sein Versuch, die Informationen von Narcissa zu bekommen so schrecklich fehlgeschlagen ist. Unter dem Strich sieht es so aus, als habe sie es sich zum größten Teil selbst zuzuschreiben, was ihr geschehen ist. Als klar wurde, daß sie Lucius nicht freiwillig sagen würde, was er von ihr wissen wollte, hat er es mit einer Form des Legilimens versucht. Und zwar exakt in dem Moment, in dem Narcissa ihm einen Avada Kedavra entgegenwerfen wollte... Durch den Legilimens von Lucius hat der Spruch ihren Geist aber nie ganz verlassen und konnte auch außerhalb ihres Geistes nicht wirksam werden. Sie hat ihn damit nicht gegen Lucius Körper, sondern auf eine Weise, die sie – man möge mir diesen Gedanken verzeihen – verdient hat... gegen ihren eigenen Geist gerichtet. Hätte Lucius nicht versucht, sie gegen ihren Willen zu befragen, wäre er tot, denn der Avada war bereits begonnen, bevor sie wissen konnte, daß Lucius mit Magie Zugriff auf ihre Erinnerungen bekommen wollte. Sie hätte ihn getötet – weil er wußte, daß sie nicht aufgehört hat, gegen dich vorzugehen.

Ich hatte mich gewundert, mit welcher Gleichgültigkeit Malfoy am Hafen ihren Körper der Fähre übergeben hat. Seit gestern abend kenne ich den Grund. Er hatte mir vorher nicht von den Vorkommnissen erzählt, die zu ihrem Tod geführt haben. Ich kannte nur das Endergebnis. Er hat mir gestern wortwörtlich gesagt, Narcissa zu lieben sei so gewesen, als liebe man sein eigenes Grab. Er hat sie geliebt – er tut es immer noch, aber er weiß, daß es die Frau, die er geliebt hat eigentlich immer nur in seiner Vorstellung gab. Er weiß, daß Narcissa ihn weder geliebt noch wenigstens respektiert hat.

Ist es Träumerei, mir nun zu wünschen, daß aus diesen unheiligen Angelegenheit, die diese Droge bewirkt hat, nun etwas Besseres hervorkommt? Vermutlich ist es das... Malfoy ist noch immer der, der er war und Mrs. Rothenburg wäre bei ihm alles andere als in guten Händen. Aber vielleicht entwickelt sich aus dem unfreiwillig gezeugten Leben etwas Gutes? Vielleicht ist dieses Kind eine zweite Chance für Lucius?

Aber ich bin ungerecht. Selbst wenn es für Lucius so wäre, muß es für Mrs. Rothenburg eine Katastrophe sein. Ich konnte herausfinden, was er damit meinte, daß er wisse, wo sie herstamme. Mrs. Rothenburgs voller Name ist Anne von Rothenburg. Sie ist muggelstämmig – entstammt aber einem offenbar sehr einfluß- und auch ansonsten reichen Muggel-Adelsgeschlecht. Als in sehr jungen Jahren ihre Fähigkeiten hervortraten, hat man sie weggegeben. Eine Schule zu besuchen wurde ihr untersagt, weil man wohl verhindern wollte, daß das, was sie da „machte" noch stärker wurde. Natürlich bekam auch sie zu ihrem elften Geburtstag den Brief von Hogwarts. Sie fand die Eule faszinierend und auch das Wappen auf dem Briefbogen, aber sie konnte nicht lesen und hatte bereits gelernt, daß sie besser zurecht kam, wenn sie niemanden auf ihre merkwürdigen Fähigkeiten aufmerksam machte und deshalb hat sie natürlich niemandem von einem Brief erzählt, den ihr eine Eule gebracht hat. Sie hat den Brief übrigens heute noch. Erst als sie auf andere Hexen und Zauberer stieß, wurde ihr klar, wo sie hingehörte und warum sie so war, wie sie war und wechselte in die magische Gesellschaft. Sie selbst hat in jungen Jahren das „von" abgelegt, weil sie mit ihrer Familie nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte. Sie hat sich, obwohl sie es wohl stets war, nie als mittellos betrachtet und hat sich in mehreren Magierhäusern vom Dienstmädchen bis zur angesehenen Haushälterin hochgearbeitet. Der Hausherrin ihrer letzten Anstellung zuliebe, ist sie mit der Familie des verurteilten Hausherrn mit nach Malfoy Island gekommen, wo sie während der ersten Wochen, in denen hier schrecklichste Tumulte und Machtkämpfe herrschten, in unser Haus gewechselt ist. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, daß für sie einer der größten Makel an Lucius seine hochherrschaftliche Abstammung ist... eine Ansichtsweise, die Malfoy völlig unverständlich ist. Er war wohl davon ausgegangen, daß sie gerne den Status ihrer Geburt zurückhätte und mußte in ihrem Streit heute morgen erstaunt feststellen, daß sie einen großen Teil ihres Stolzes eben aus der Tatsche zieht, daß sie sich von diesem „Pack", wie sie es nennt, losgesagt hat und immer auf eigenen Füßen stand.

Mrs. Rothenburg wäre in der Lage, Lucius' Verständnis der Welt auf den Kopf zu stellen. Aber das ist wohl nur eine Wunschvorstellung. Außerdem hätte ich, wie ich schon schrieb, Angst, daß Malfoy in einer seiner unschönen Anwandlungen über sie herfällt...

Ach, ich weiß auch nicht, was ich von der Sache halten soll!

Wenn es dich interessiert, werde ich dich auf dem Laufenden halten.

Aber jetzt werde ich mich auf die Versuche vorbereiten und hoffen, daß ich halbwegs vernünftig hindurchkomme. Wenn es nicht so ernst wäre, wäre es zum Lachen, nicht wahr?

Ich liebe dich!

Dein Severus


	256. Chapter 256

Achtung: Kapitel 255 und 256 gehen gleichzeitig online

* * *

**Kapitel 256**

* * *

22. Januar, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Hermine,

bei Merlin... ich werde wahnsinnig. Es ist nichts geschehen und es wird auch nichts geschehen, aber diese Gefühle, diese Wünsche, diese Begierden fressen mich auf! Ich habe gerade in deinen Briefen verzweifelt nach der Stelle gesucht, an der du geschrieben hast, wie lange der Effekt anhält und mußte mit Entsetzen feststellen, daß ich noch Stunden vor mir habe! Ich habe ein Schlafmittel eingenommen – ein starkes! Aber es wirkt nicht! Doch im Moment ist es mir verflucht noch einmal egal, daß dies wohl eine weitere Information zur Entschlüsselung des Rätsels ist. Ich habe Blutproben abgenommen und gesichert, ich habe auf magischem Wege Gewebeproben gesichert – ich habe überhaupt alles „gesichert" was aufbewahrbar ist. Aber jetzt ist alles getan und diese Gefühle sind immer noch da! Erschreckende weitere Nebenwirkung ist die Tatsache, daß ich nicht in der Lage bin, mir selbst zu helfen... es steigert nur noch das Verlangen. Bei den Göttern... der Versuch, mich abzulenken, in dem ich dir schreibe, schlägt ins Gegenteil um... ich werde diesen Brief nun beenden, weil er es nur schlimmer macht.

Wie hatte ich doch schon geschrieben? Wäre es nicht so ernst, wäre es zum Lachen, nicht wahr? Dann schmunzel du ruhig, geliebte, erregende Hermine, in der Gewissheit, daß ich keineswegs in Gefahr bin, sondern mich lediglich in Emotionen winde, die dir längst bekannt sind.

Ich möchte ins Labor, aber ich wage mich nicht durchs Haus zu gehen, in der Sorge, mir könnte irgendjemand über den Weg laufen. Egal wer...

Es muß doch einen Weg geben, mich selbst so lange außer Gefecht zu setzen, daß ich diese Lustwallungen los bin! Wie soll ich die kommenden Stunden überstehen!!!?

Ich liebe dich – und in diesem Moment möchte ich NICHTS mehr, als JEDE körperliche Entsprechung mit dir ausleben! Ich werde nicht aufschreiben, was in meinem Kopf vor sich geht, welche Wünsche dort aufbrausen und mich zittern lassen vor Gier nach deinem Körper, deiner Haut... bei Merlin, ich kann nicht einmal aufhören, es in Worte zu fassen...

Du weißt, daß du dir keine Sorgen machen mußt. Wenn dich dieser Brief erreicht ist das „Schlimmste" wohl schon – hoffentlich! – vorbei.

Irre... vollkommen irre!

Severus


	257. Chapter 257

**Kapitel 257**

* * *

23. Januar, London

Oh du waghalsiger Mann!

Meinen Aufschrei, als ich las, dass du die Droge an dir selbst testen wirst, hättest du eigentlich bis nach Malfoy Island hören müssen.

Zumindest kam Hadass äußerst besorgt in mein Zimmer gestürmt, da sie dachte, mir sei etwas passiert.

Glaube mir, dass ich weiß, wie du dich gefühlt hast...und ich hoffe, dass der erste Sturm der Begierden inzwischen abgeklungen ist.

Warum nur hast du nicht Lucius zu Hilfe geholt...nein, lieber doch nicht, wenn ich es mir recht überlege.

Ich hoffe, du konntest deinem Vorsatz treu bleiben, und hast dich nicht aus deinem Zimmer bewegt...ach Severus, glaube mir, dass ich es dir nicht verdenken könnte, wenn du es dennoch getan hast.

Nun wirst du sicherlich verstehen, warum ich so unglaublich verwundert - und dankbar - bin, dass Thomas der Versuchung widerstand...aber vielleicht ist es gar nicht so verwunderlich, wenn man bedenkt, wie abstoßend mein Äußeres zu diesem Zeitpunkt war, und wie schrecklich nymphoman mein Verhalten...kein Wunder, dass ihn das angewidert hat...obwohl er nicht sonderlich angewidert wirkte.

Ich ergehe mich hier in Überlegungen, mit denen ich dich lieber verschonen sollte - verzeih mir!

Ich denke, dass die fehlende Komponente Opium recht ähnlich sein muss, aber es wurde entweder auf eine Art verändert, die wir noch nicht erkennen können, oder es handelt sich tatsächlich um einen Stoff, der uns beiden bislang noch nicht bekannt ist.

Im Laufe der Zeit hat die Droge sicherlich so manche Wandlung erfahren, um ihre Wirkung so zu verändern, wie wir sie jetzt kennen.

Zum einen wird die Zeugungskraft enorm erhöht, doch die Droge hat ja zusätzlich noch einen neutralisierenden Effekt auf die Verhütung.

Die üblichen Verhütungstränke werden zumindest von dem Mittel nachweislich außer Kraft gesetzt - da sie in der Wirkungsweise denen der Muggel relativ unähnlich sind, vermutete ich, dass sie diese vielleicht nicht beeinflussen würden. Aber ich war mir nicht sicher, und es wäre eine Erleichterung gewesen, wenn wir auf Muggelmethoden hätten ausweichen können.

Da ich selbst meinen Verhütungstrank regelmäßig selbst braue und damit offensichtlich auch Erfolg habe, kam ich nie in die Verlegenheit auf Methoden der Muggel zurückgreifen zu müssen. Nun benötigte ich jedoch einige dieser Mittel, um sie den Tests zu unterziehen.

Als ich in der Apotheke stand, begegnete mir dann das erste Hindernis.

Die 'Pille', wie das meist benutzte Mittel schlicht heißt, wollte man mir nicht ohne ein Rezept verkaufen. Man riet mir, einen Termin bei einem Gynäkologen zu machen, damit er die beste Art der hormonellen Verhütung für mich bestimmen könne, bzw. mich über weitere Methoden aufklären könnte. Ich brauche dir wohl nicht zu sagen, dass ich mir reichlich dumm vorkam.

Den Höhepunkt meiner Schmach leitete ich dann grandioserweise noch selbst ein, indem ich die Apothekerin anfuhr, dass es dringend wäre und ich unmöglich erst einen Arzttermin wahrnehmen könne.

Sie sah anfangs etwas perplex aus, dann musste sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen und schob mir ein Päckchen Kondome über die Ladentheke.

Ich habe dann brav bezahlt und bin jetzt Besitzerin eines Zwölferpacks hauchzarter rosafarbener Kondome - extrafeucht. Solltest du Verwendung dafür haben, dann lass es mich wissen.

Vom Prinzip her lässt sich der Test auch ohne die genauen Mengenangaben der Hormonstoffe in diesen Pillen ermitteln, und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich zu keinem eindeutigen Ergebnis kommen kann, ohne es tatsächlich in der Realität zu testen.

Ich könnte wahnsinnig werden! Da uns die eine Komponente (wenn es denn nur eine ist) immer noch fehlt, könnte alles möglich sein, wenn die Droge von den entsprechenden Zielgruppen eingenommen wird.

Bevor ich jetzt ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken spiele, eben jene Gruppen als Versuchskaninchen einzusetzen, werde ich meine Bemühungen lieber darauf konzentrieren, die fehlende Substanz weiterhin theoretisch zu ermitteln.

Benedikt hat einem Treffen für heute Abend zugestimmt.

Ich bin sehr nervös - aber vor allem auch neugierig!

Ich hoffe nur, er hält mich nicht für zu aufdringlich, weil ich ihn bat, mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen zu dürfen. Im Moment fühlt es sich für mich so an, als wolle er mir damit lediglich einen Gefallen tun, und ich hatte doch so sehr gehofft, dass er daran ebenso interessiert wäre wie ich.

Nun, wir werden sehen - vielleicht wird es ihm doch Freude bereiten, mir von seinen Erfahrungen als Meisterschüler zu berichten.

Zumindest werte ich es als gutes Zeichen, dass er dem Treffen zugestimmt hat.

Wie ich hörte, hat Amelie dir heute schon geschrieben...sie wird dir bald sicher mehr Briefe schreiben, als ich es tue...zumindest versucht sie mich einzuholen, wie sie mir eben sagte. Sie hatte die Überlegung, dass sie es am schnellsten schaffen würde, wenn ihre Briefe jeweils nur ein Wort enthalten und sie dir mindestens zehn am Tag schickt, damit du sie dann hintereinander lesen kannst.

Ich gab zu, dass sie mich auf diese Weise tatsächlich einholen könne, gab jedoch zu bedenken, dass Leonora vermutlich nicht sonderlich begeistert wäre, die Strecke von London bis Malfoy Island gleich zwanzigmal am Tag zurücklegen zu müssen.

Amelie streichelte daraufhin vorsichtig das Gefieder der Eule und sagte, dass sie es bei einem Brief pro Tag belassen würde.

Gerade kam eine Eule von Emanuelle an. Sie bittet mich, heute Abend in den Schleier zu kommen. Thomas ist vor einer halben Stunde zurückgekehrt, nachdem er bereits seit gestern Nachmittag unterwegs war. Er hat sich offensichtlich geprügelt und ist betrunken. Sie hat ihn ins Bett gepackt und mehrere kleine Heilzauber über ihn gesprochen. Sie bittet mich nach seinem Auge zu sehen, welches zugeschwollen ist. Sie möchte keinen anderen Medi-Magier nach ihm sehen lassen, da sie Angst hat, dass er in Verbindung mit Körperverletzung gesucht wird. Emanuelle schreibt, dass sie davon ausgeht, dass Thomas' Kontrahent vermutlich noch schlimmer zugerichtet ist, als er selbst.

Verdammt! Ich werde mein Treffen mit Benedikt verschieben müssen.

Ich hoffe nur, er bekommt nicht das Gefühl, ich sei wankelmütig.

Darf ich dich um etwas bitten, Severus?

Du hast es mir ohnehin angeboten und ich würde es wirklich sehr gerne annehmen, dass du mir von den Vorgängen zwischen Lucius und Mrs. Rothenburg...Anne...berichtest.

Es wäre wirklich erstaunlich, wenn diese beiden Menschen zueinanderfinden könnten. Ich würde sagen, es ist unmöglich, doch wenn ich bedenke, dass ich jederzeit mein Herz für den Mann geben würde, der mich auf Hogwarts als unerträgliche Besserwisserin beschimpft hat, dann möchte ich nur allzu gerne daran glauben, dass das Glück oftmals merkwürdige Wege geht.

Als du mir schriebst, dass Narcissa versucht hat Lucius zu töten, da blieb mir fast das Herz stehen - vor Schreck - aber vor allem auch vor Kummer.

Ich weiß, dass er sie trotz allem geliebt hat. Es ist sicher ein überaus treffender Vergleich, dass er auf diese Art sein eigenes Grab geliebt hat.

Ich denke in letzter Zeit wieder häufiger über Draco nach. Wenn man bedenkt, welche Probleme Lucius mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen hat - welche Kämpfe er mit sich selbst austrägt und welche Gefahr er auch für andere darstellen kann...wenn man sieht, wie verblendet Narcissa agierte und ihren eigenen Sohn mit ihrem vollem Einverständnis ein gemeinsames Kind zeugen ließ, dann wird mir immer klarer, dass Draco vielleicht einfach nur krank war - dass es nicht zu verhindern war, dass er zu einem Monster wurde.

Ich wünsche Lucius so sehr, dass er aus diesem Morast an Schuld und Schmerz entkommt - wenn er dafür seine Aristokratie in eben jenem Morast zurücklassen muss, dann sollte er zusätzlich noch darauf spucken.

Mir ist klar, dass es auch eine Zeit in meinem Leben gab, da ich genau diese Aristokratie und die Zugehörigkeit zu Reinblütern anstrebte. Es ist mir fast ein wenig unheimlich, wie der Kreis sich nun schließt. Als ich damals meinen ersten Brief an dich schrieb, da war ich enttäuscht, ja geradezu gedemütigt, weil mein Liebhaber mich sitzen ließ, sobald ich eine größere Rolle in seinem perfekten Leben spielen wollte, als das Betthäschen.

Und nun, da sich so viel ereignet hat, stehe ich an dem Punkt, an dem ich mich abermals zutiefst dafür schäme, es auf diese Weise probiert zu haben, in eben jenen erlauchten Kreis zu gelangen.

Ich kann Anne Rothenburgs Abneigung gegen Adlige äußerst gut nachvollziehen, und ich denke, wenn sie es schafft, einem Lucius Malfoy ab und an den Kopf zurecht zu rücken, dann ist dies ein Schritt, den ich persönlich nur willkommen heißen kann.

Aber ich bin unendlich froh, dass du auf sie aufpassen wirst.

Lucius weiß um seine eigene Gefährlichkeit...und wenn ich zwischen deinen Zeilen richtig gelesen habe, dann hat er dich erst kürzlich so massiv bedroht, dass du nicht sicher sein konntest, ob er ernst machen würde.

Er braucht Halt. Ich weiß, dass er selbst Tricks kennt, wie er sich wieder zur Vernunft bringen kann, wenn diese dunkle Seite in ihm die Oberhand gewinnt. Ich wollte es dir zuerst nicht schreiben, weil ich dich nicht unnötig beunruhigen wollte. Ich habe gesehen, was Lucius vorhatte, bevor er schließlich dazu überging, sich mit dem Messer selbst die Wunden zuzufügen.

Es fehlte nicht viel und er hätte ein Dienstmädchen aus deinem Hause getötet oder zumindest verletzt.

Es war nicht Mrs. Rothenburg, das Mädchen war zierlicher und sie wäre wie ein Hühnerknochen zwischen seinen Händen zerbrochen. Ich sah, dass er ihr auflauerte und ich befürchtete schon das Schlimmste. Aber er nutzte ein Tuch, das er zuvor von mir erbeten hatte, um sich selbst zur Ruhe zu bringen, bis die tödliche Gefahr abgewendet war.

Danach begann er damit, sich selbst zu schneiden und er tat es mit einer Ruhe, dass ich nicht glaube, dass es eine Selbstbestrafung war, sondern dass er den Schmerz und das Blut auskosten wollte, um seinen Tötungsrausch auf diese Weise für längere Zeit zu besänftigen.

Anfangs war ich verwirrt, weil es gerade mein Tuch war, das ihn davon abhalten konnte, einem anderen Menschen das Leben zu nehmen oder Schmerz zuzufügen.

Wir ich dir sagte, habe ich wahrhaftig das Gefühl, dass er mir inzwischen so etwas wie ein Freund geworden ist.

Aber ich denke jetzt, dass es damit zu tun hat, was in der Sphäre geschah.

Lucius und ich haben dort eine Verbindung erlangt, die man nicht erklären kann.

Die Substanz, mit der du damals in der Sphäre arbeiten solltest, um mich auf die besondere Prüfung vorzubereiten, war mein eigener Angstschweiß - das, was mein Körper produzierte, wenn ich auch nur an Lucius Malfoy dachte.

Vielleicht gibt es auch etwas, das auf ihn so extrem wirkt, wenn er an mich denkt - vielleicht ist es die Umkehrwirkung, die er bei mir auslöst...glaubst du es ist möglich, dass ich einen beruhigenden Einfluss auf ihn habe?

Ich bin nicht wie Hadass und ich maße mir auch nicht an, ansatzweise solche Wunder vollbringen zu können, wie sie es kann; aber wenn wir diese Wirkung der Sphäre zu verdanken hätten...?

Als hätten wir derzeit nicht schon genug Rätsel zu lösen, nicht wahr?

Ich werde jetzt meine Bitte um eine Verschiebung unseres Treffens an Benedikt schreiben und gleich danach in den Schleier aufbrechen.

Ich liebe dich,

Deine Hermine


	258. Chapter 258

_Wir hoffen, ihr habt einen_ s_chönen Muttertag verlebt. Wir haben ihn mit unseren Familien genossen, und daher gab es gestern keine Replys. Wir hoffen, ihr habt dafür Verständnis - und heute gibt es wieder Antworten, wie gewohnt. _

_Eure Arikaitas_

****

**Kapitel 258**

* * *

24. Januar, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Geliebte Hermine,

Malfoy genießt es heute in vollen Zügen, von seinen eigenen Problemen dadurch abgelenkt zu sein, daß er wieder und wieder seinen Spott über mich rieseln läßt.  
Um gleich irgendwelche Vermutungen aus dem Weg zu räumen: Es ist in der letzten Nacht nichts geschehen, aber es war nicht wirklich leicht, dafür zu sorgen, daß ich das heute sagen kann, da, wie der Teufel es so wollte, Malfoy sehr spät noch etwas mit mir bereden wollte und mich aufgesucht hat.  
Ich habe ihn weder zu irgendetwas aufgefordert, noch bin ich handgreiflich geworden, aber er hat natürlich trotzdem bemerkt, was mit mir los war und amüsiert sich seitdem königlich darüber.  
Ein klein wenig klingt dabei allerdings wohl auch Enttäuschung heraus, daß ihm nicht gelungen ist, worauf er es eindeutig abgesehen hatte, denn er hat es mir so schwer wie nur möglich gemacht, in der Nacht die Finger von ihm zu lassen... wirklich boshaft! Wissend, wie intensiv die Wirkung des Pulvers ist, hat er mir ausführlichst berichtet, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn ich dem Drang nachgäbe. Und als sei dies nicht genug, habe ich ihn selten in derart lasziven Posen gesehen wie gestern, als er sich der angeblichen (definitiv nicht vorhandenen) Hitze wegen seiner Jacke entledigte, das Hemd bis zur Hälfte öffnete und mir dann auch noch erklärte, daß das Band, das seine Haare hielt, nach einem ganzen Tag Tragen wirklich unangenehm an den Haaren zerre, so daß er auch dies löste...  
Ich schrieb dir vor langer Zeit einmal, daß es keine Frau und kaum einen Mann gibt, die oder der Lucius Malfoy widerstehen kann, wenn dieser es darauf anlegt... ich habe Blut und Wasser geschwitzt, bis ich ihn endlich wieder aus meinem Büro heraus hatte. Es hat vor allem deshalb so lange gedauert, weil er mich für meine Drohungen nur ausgelacht hat - wohl wissend, daß alles was ich mit ihm gemacht hätte, zwangsläufig dazu geführt hätte, daß ich letztendlich doch über ihn herfalle.  
Aber ich nehme den amüsierten Malfoy gerne in Kauf, wenn ich dir heute berichten kann, daß ich neue Erkenntnisse und Vermutungen habe.  
Deine Vermutung, die fehlende Komponente ähnele dem Opium kann ich nur zum Teil bestätigen. Einige der eigentlich als Langzeitfolgen bekannten Symptome haben sich bei mir nach nur einmaligem Gebrauch eingestellt. Nun wäre interessant, zu erfahren, ob es dir ähnlich ergangen ist und ich werde auch Malfoy und Mrs. Rothenburg dazu befragen.  
Appetitlosigkeit, Entkräftung, Kreislaufstörung und Muskelschmerzen. Nichts davon ist in extremem Ausmaß vorhanden, aber jedes einzelne ist durchaus erkennbar.  
Gegen Opium spricht die Tatsache, daß es eigentlich eher apathisch als sexuell aktiv macht. Außerdem fehlen einige für Opium ganz entscheidende Faktoren, nämlich die eigentlich von allen Anteilen der Substanz am stärksten vertretenen Alkaloide.  
Von den 37 in Opium enthaltenden Alkaloiden konnte ich heute morgen bislang nur 31 ausmachen. Sechs fehlen. Nicht finden konnte ich Noscapin, Papaverin, Codein, Thebain, Xanthalin und Morphin. Aber wenn schon die anderen fünf fehlen, müßte wenigstens Morphin enthalten sein! Da Rohopium zu etwa 10 Prozent aus Morphin besteht, ist es entweder, wie die anderen Alkaloide entfernt worden, oder es war nie darin, weil die Basis für den fehlenden Teil kein Opium ist.  
Ohne das Morphin ist es allerdings verständlich, warum die Droge nicht apathisch macht. Ich versuche nun herauszufinden, durch was die sechs fehlenden Alkaloide ersetzt wurden. Ich nehme an, daß diese sechs Komponenten komplett durch magische Elemente ausgetauscht wurden.  
Jetzt sage mir, ob meine Vermutung zu weit hergeholt ist, oder ob das Sinn ergibt, was ich mir gedacht habe: Eine Hochelfen-Rasse aus den Anden kennt, um ihre genetisch möglichst perfekte Fortpflanzung zu sichern, die sogenannte „Recognition", das „Erkennen". Zwei Elfen, selbst wenn sie nicht miteinander liiert sind, die durch ihre Gene bestimmt, perfekte Nachkommen zeugen würden, „erkennen" sich und werden auf diese Weise gezwungen einen Geschlechtsakt auszuüben, der unmittelbar zur Schwangerschaft führt. Danach können die beiden getrennte Wege gehen und brauchen sich nie wieder zu berühren. Aber diesem Ruf des Erkennens nicht zu folgen würde langfristig den sicheren Tod bedeuten.  
Ich glaube nun wirklich nicht, daß ich sterben werde, weil ich in der vergangenen Nacht keinen Sex hatte - außerdem fehlt die konkrete Ausrichtung auf ein Ziel, denn unter dem Einfluß der Droge würde man ja wirklich alles nehmen, was zur Verfügung stünde... aber die die gezielte Verhütung oder Fruchtbarmachtung erinnert mich sehr an das, was bei dieser Elfenrasse genetische Vorbestimmung ist.  
Ich werden Menhiras bitten, dir irgendwie eine Probe zukommen zu lassen, denn ich bezweifle stark, daß eine solche Probe die Barriere zur Insel passiere könnte. Vielleicht kann er es Benedikt mitgeben, wenn dieser sich doch noch mit dir trifft?  
Du könntest es dann mit den Muggelpräparaten austesten, die du dann hoffentlich doch noch besorgen konntest.  
Verzeihst du mir, Hermine, daß ich laut lachen mußte, als ich dein Dilemma in der Apotheke gelesen habe? Nicht für Geld und gute Worte wäre ich dazu zu bewegen, in einem Geschäft Kondome zu kaufen!!! Da ich nicht nur mit Hexen das Bett geteilt habe, weiß ich, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Zauberern, durchaus was ein Kondom ist (nicht weil ich es benötigt hätte, sondern weil ich diesen Frauen schlecht erklären konnte, warum ich es NICHT benötigt hätte) - ich muß gestehen, daß ich die Benutzung eines solchen „Dings" in einem so hohen Maße lächerlich finde, daß die Peinlichkeit eines zu tragen an Demütigung grenzt und dies einer der Gründe war, warum ich es irgendwann eingestellt habe, mich mit Muggeln auf diese Weise einzulassen. Ich sehen den Sinn und die absolute Notwendigkeit in der Muggelwelt ein, aber für mich selber... nein...  
Ist dir eigentlich klar, daß wir beide nie über das Thema Verhütung gesprochen oder geschrieben haben? Es wurde mir in dem Moment bewußt, als du schriebst, daß du deine Tränke dafür selbst herstellst und ich erkennen mußte, daß es mich verwunderte und daß ich nie darüber nachgedacht habe, daß du überhaupt Tränke einnehmen könntest...  
Wann immer und mit wem auch immer ich Sex hatte - die entsprechenden Sprüche waren schneller gesprochen, die entsprechenden Tränke mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit vorher oder hinterher eingenommen, daß man keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwendete. Bei den Zusammenkünften mit dir ist dieses Thema für mich völlig unter den Tisch gefallen.  
Ich entschuldige mich dafür, denn du hast dich ganz offensichtlich um diese Dinge gekümmert, die ich so gedankenlos vernachlässigt habe.

Amelie schreibt mir - oh ja... die arme Eule tut mir jetzt schon leid.  
Amelie hat sich letztendlich entschieden, ihre Briefe wenigstens auf zwei Teile aufzuteilen. So hört ihr bisheriger Brief mitten in einem Satz auf, mit der Anmerkung darunter, daß ich schon bald weiterlesen könne und daß ich auf die Hälfte auch noch nicht antworten bräuchte. Ihre Rechtschreibung wird von mal zu mal besser. Ich bin beeindruckt.

Es ist immer wieder erschreckend, aber auch schön - weil so typisch für dich -, wie du versuchst, Lucius in Schutz zu nehmen, sobald sich eine gedankliche Möglichkeit dafür zu bieten scheint. Aber ich bezweifle, daß es Lucius gelingen wird, dem schönen Schein der hohen Gesellschaft jemals ganz abzuschwören. Und obwohl ich auf der einen Seite verstehen kann, daß du versucht hast, in diese Kreise hineinzugelangen, betrübt es mich doch auch immer noch, daß es so war. Es paßt nicht zu dir und verzerrt das Bild das ich von dir habe auf unnatürliche Weise. Und zu wissen, daß die Tatsache, daß du nicht dahin gelangt bist, wo du hin wolltest, nicht darin begründet liegt, daß du es dir irgendwann anders überlegt hättest, sondern darin, daß du einfach den letzten Schritt nicht geschafft hast, gibt dem Ganze eine noch bitterere Note. Aber wer bin ich, daß ich darin Schlechtes sehen dürfte? Ich selbst habe mich nicht nur in diesen Kreisen bewegt, sondern stets auch in vollem Bewusstsein dessen, was ich tat, den Spielregeln unterworfen, die zum Beispiel besagten, daß ich mich – gesellschaftlich gesehen - in der Öffentlichkeit Lucius nicht entgegengestellt hätte, wenn es um seine Wünsche und Ideen ging. Bedenke nur den Vorfall mit dem Mädchen, das dich darstellen sollte... ich habe lieber mitgemacht und mich irgendwie mit den Ereignissen so positiv wie nur möglich arrangiert, als daß ich mich dem gesellschaftlichen Zwang verweigert hätte...  
Ist das nicht eigentlich, im Vergleich zu dem was Malfoy treibt, die größere Perversion? Die Perversion an sich selbst?  
Das Mädchen geht mir übrigens noch immer aus dem Weg, wo sie es kann. Aber da sie in den Gesinderäumen tätig ist, begegnen wir uns praktisch nie.  
Solange ich nicht erwähnt werde, ist sie wohl inzwischen wieder ganz munter.  
Dies ändert sich aber aufs Extremste, wenn sie mich gesehen oder von mir gehört hat. Trotzdem wird sie, auf meinen Wunsch hin, hier im Haus bleiben und scheint damit auch einverstanden zu sein - wie auch immer sich dieses Einverständnis mit ihrer Angst verträgt...  
Vielleicht wird Mrs. Rothenburg Lucius das eine oder andere lehren können, aber sie darf nicht versuchen, ihn gänzlich auf den Kopf zu stellen. Das kann nicht gelingen und der Versuch würde meiner Meinung nach nur Schlechtes hervorbringen.  
Ich habe große Schwierigkeiten damit, mir zu wünschen, daß sich zwischen den beiden etwas entwickelt, weil ich Angst um Mrs. Rothenburg habe. Aber sie ist eine erwachsene Frau und ich kann ihr nicht vorschreiben, was sie zu tun hat. Trotzdem fühle ich mich für das, was geschehen ist, verantwortlich.  
Hätte ich das Pulver nicht liegen lassen...  
Lucius hat ein Tuch von dir erhalten? Warum? Und wie, bitte, hat er dieses Tuch „genutzt" um sich davon abzuhalten, einem der Dienstmädchen etwas anzutun? Du hast mir diese Dinge nicht geschrieben, Hermine... Und wenn ich die Veränderung meines Herzschlags bedenke, die auftrat, als ich diese Zeilen aus deinem Brief gelesen habe, dann verstehe ich auch, warum du es verschwiegen hast, aber bitte erkläre mir genauer, was du mit dem „Tuch" meinst!  
Wenn Lucius sich schneidet, dann tut er dies nie um sich zu bestrafen, sondern immer um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Ich habe in dem Brief, in dem du mir von seiner Selbstverletzung während meines Schlafes schriebst gesehen, daß du wohl gedacht hattest, er habe damit aufgehört. Nein, das hat er nie und da ich die Wirkung kenne, die es auf ihn hat, werde ich ihm lieber weiterhin Salben zur Verfügung stellen, als zu versuchen, ihn davon abzuhalten. Das Symptom zu eliminieren, hieße nur, die Ursache zu verstärken. Aber eben diese ist es, die bekämpft werden müßte - doch das liegt weit außerhalb meiner Möglichkeiten...  
Und was, bitte - was, ist in der Sphäre zwischen euch geschehen, daß du jetzt schreibst, daß du dort eine Verbindung zu ihm erlangt hast, von der du nun glaubst, daß sie ihm Ruhe gibt, wenn er an dich erinnert wird? Was habt ihr miteinander geteilt, daß du dich in diesen so intim klingenden Rätseln ergehst? Ich hatte dich damals gefragt, ob er dir weh getan hat und du hast „nein" gesagt... Hätte ich mehr fragen müssen? Wisse, geliebte Hermine, daß die kleinen Artefakte, die ich von dir gesammelt habe - sei es die Haarsträhne, sei es das Glas – einen Hauch des Zaubers verströmen, den du so gewaltig auf mich wirkst, wenn du bei mir bist. Aber zu vermuten, daß du Lucius ähnliches gibst... ich weiß nicht recht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Was hat er mit dir getan? Und warum weiß ich es nicht...? Warum hat keiner von euch beiden es mir gesagt? Ich bin sicher, daß es dafür gute Gründe gibt und darüber zu rätseln, ob es die offensichtlichen Gründe sind, warum derlei üblicherweise verschwiegen wird oder ob es sich um etwas anderes handelt, bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen.  
Ich werde dich auf dem Laufenden halten, was Mrs. Rothenburg und Malfoy betrifft und hoffe, daß es Thomas nicht gar so übel ergangen ist. Ich werde weitere Untersuchungen zu der Droge vornehmen und hoffe, auch Ideen zu den anderen fünf fehlenden Komponenten entwickeln zu können, so daß wir ein vernünftiges Gegenmittel gegen die Droge produzieren können.

In Gedanken bei dir  
Severus


	259. Chapter 259

**Kapitel 259**

* * *

Zwischenszene

* * *

„Du kannst es also auch bestätigen, daß die Symptome aufgetreten sind? Sicher?"

Lucius, der Snape gegenüber saß, nickte erneut und tippte mit der Fingerspitze auf den Papierbogen, der zwischen Snape und ihm auf dem Sofatisch lag und auf dem Snape die unterschiedlichsten Hinweise gesammelt hatte.

„Hier" er deutete auf das vorletzte Wort auf dem Blatt „vor allem die Appetitlosigkeit. Ich habe am Tag danach keinen Bissen heruntergebracht."

Snape nickte und machte hinter diesem Punkt eine kleine Notiz.

Malfoy lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Untersucht Hermine das Zeug auch?"

Der Zaubertrankmeister hob ungehalten die Augenbrauen als Hermines Name erwähnt wurde und reagierte nicht auf die Frage des Blonden, sondern ergänzte einen weiteren Punkt seiner Aufzeichnungen um kurze Notizen.

„Severus?", fragte Malfoy, als ginge er davon aus, daß er nicht gehört worden war.

„Arbeitet Hermine auch daran?"

Snape legte die Feder so hart zur Seite, daß einige Tintentropfen auf die Tischplatte stoben.

Er stand auf und brachte den Papierbogen zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ja.", war die einsilbige Antwort.

„Ist irgendetwas?", fragte Lucius, obwohl es offensichtlich war, daß irgendetwas den Zaubertrankmeister störte.

„Nein", antwortete Snape ebenso kurz.

Malfoy legte den Kopf schief, sagte aber nichts mehr.

„Als ob du das nicht genau wüßtest..." murmelte Snape kaum hörbar, während er in seinen Unterlagen nach einem anderen Blatt suchte.

„Bitte?", fragte Lucius nun doch wieder.

„Nichts!", fauchte Snape und zog das Blatt mit einem solchen Ruck unter dem Stapel hervor, daß dieser ins Rutschen geriet und sich in einer gleitenden Bahn wie ein gefächertes Kartenspiel auf dem Tisch verteilte.

„Verdammt!" rief der Schwarzhaarige nun laut aus und schlug das Blatt das er in der Hand hielt mit einem lauten Knall auf den verrutschten Stapel, ging dann mit wenigen, großen Schritten zur Balkontür, öffnete sie und trat in die kalte Januarluft hinaus.

Als beruhige ihn diese sofort, blieb er dort stehen, verschränkte gegen die Kälte die Arme und betrachtete die Atemwolke, die sich vor ihm sofort bildete.

Es dauerte nur kurz, bis der Blonde ihm gefolgt war.

„Du solltest dir etwas überziehen, es ist kalt.", sagte er ruhig, als er sich neben den Zaubertrankmeister gestellt hatte und sah nun gemeinsam mit ihm aufs Meer hinaus. Die Arme ebenfalls verschränkt.

„Ich hatte vergessen, daß du im Moment alle um dich herum so zuvorkommend behandelst.", sagte Snape in seinem sarkastischsten Ton und konnte in Malfoys Augen sehen, daß ihn getroffen hatte, was er gesagt hatte.

‚Gut!' war Severus' einziger Gedanke, den er aber nicht aussprach.

„Ist daran etwas falsch?", fragte Malfoy langsam und vorsichtig – begreifend, daß es anscheinend er war, der die Wut verursacht hatte, die seinem Freund nun relativ offen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Auch wenn er nicht wußte, wie er es diesmal angestellt hatte.

„Nein, nein...", erwiderte Snape – nicht minder sarkastisch.

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn.

„Also gut... was habe ich getan? Ich habe mich bei Anne etwa ein gutes Dutzend Male entschuldigt für das, was geschehen ist und ich würde sagen, daß sie etwa zehn meiner Entschuldigungen mit der Feststellung angenommen hat, daß wir beide nichts für das können, was geschehen ist. Erstmals kann ich wirklich nichts dafür und daraus willst du mir nun einen Strick drehen? Ich fühle mich auch so schlecht genug!"

Snape lachte bitter auf.

„Was interessiert mich, was du mit ihr machst! Laß sie am Leben und laß den Rest sie entscheiden." Er beugte sich dicht an Lucius Gesicht heran und zischte ihm dann zu „Es ist mir egal!"

Malfoy schüttelte nun verwirrt und genervt den Kopf.

„Sag mal, spinnst du? Ich weiß, daß es dir nicht egal ist und deine ganze Reaktion ist, angesichts dessen, was du bisher gesagt hast, völlig überzogen."

„Da wußte ich auch noch nicht alles.", antwortete Snape kryptisch.

„Alles? Was mehr gibt es über Anne und mich zu wissen?"

Snape riß die Arme in einer weiten Geste auseinander und baute sich mit wutglitzernden Augen vor Lucius auf.

„Hör auf mit Anne! Es geht um Hermine!!"

Malfoy riß in einer völlig perplexen Bewegung die Augen weit auf.

„Hermine?"

Snape verschränkte die Arme wieder hart.

„Ja, Hermine! Als ob du das nicht wüßtest!"

„Was um alles in der Welt soll denn nun mit Hermine gewesen sein? Für den Fall, daß du es noch nicht mitbekommen hast – sie ist auf dem Festland und ich bin hier" Malfoy deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm aufs Festland.

„Hör auf mit diesen Heucheleien, Luc! Ich WEISS daß du mit ihr in der Sphäre warst! Ich selbst habe die Vorbereitungen dafür getroffen!"

Malfoy verstummte und er wurde blass.

Natürlich war diese Reaktion Öl auf die Flammen von Snapes Wut.

„Ich will nichts von Hermine.", versicherte Malfoy plötzlich mit fester Stimme.

„Ach nein? Und wer soll dir das glauben? Warst du nicht der, der sie schon von einem Double hat darstellen lassen, noch bevor du wußtest, daß ich Kontakt mit ihr habe?" seine Stimme bebte vor Zorn.

Aber jetzt verengten sich auch Lucius' Augen, als er seinem Freund sehr bestimmt gegenübertrat.

„Das war ein Spiel, Sev, wie wir schon tausende vorher gespielt haben. Ich will von Hermine nichts!"

„Warum nicht?", schrie Severus jetzt laut heraus und hatte die Arme nun in fragender Pose zu den Seiten ausgebreitet. „Ist sie dir nicht gut genug? Muggelgeboren? Schlammblut? Ja? Fickst du deshalb lieber eine reinblütige Kopie als das Original?"

„Hör auf mit dem Scheiß, Sev!" auch er war nun zu höchster Lautstärke übergegangen. „Hermine ist eine großartige Frau, eine wunderbare Frau, eine Frau, wie jeder sie haben möchte – ganz egal ob Muggel oder Magier! Und das brauche ich DIR nun wirklich nicht zu erklären!"

Er bewirkte mit seinen Worten genau das Gegenteil von dem, was er hatte bewirken wollen.

„Also willst du sie doch! Also willst du doch etwas von ihr!", fauchte Snape „Laß deine perversen Finger von ihr, Luc! Hör auf, jede Frau mit der ich mich einlasse haben zu wollen!!"

„Dreh mir jetzt nicht die Worte im Mund herum! ICH WILL NICHTS VON IHR!"

„DU LÜGST!!!"

„Das ist richtig...", sagte Lucius urplötzlich wieder in normaler Lautstärke und Severus, der bereits zum nächsten Satz ausgeholt hatte, verstummte angesichts dieser Aussage.

„Oh Gott...", Severus verschränkte seine Arme wieder, aber diesmal auf eine Weise, die einfach nur zeigte, daß ihm die Situation aus den Händen geglitten war und er nicht mehr wußte, wie er reagieren sollte.

Für einen kurzen Moment schwiegen beide, aber in Malfoys Gesicht konnte man erkennen, daß er nur schwieg, weil er nach den richtigen Worten suchte.

Doch Severus kam ihm zuvor.

„Ich habe sie gefragt, ob du ihr in der Sphäre weh getan hast. Sie hat ‚nein' gesagt. Da sie nicht darüber reden wollte – was ich nun besser verstehe – habe ich sie nichts sonst gefragt... aber dich frage ich jetzt, Luc, obwohl ich glaube, daß ich die Antwort kenne..." er sah den Blonden mit etwas gequältem Blick an, als er weitersprach. „Hast du mit Hermine geschlafen?"

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sev, nein, mein Freund, das habe ich nicht getan..."

Severus ließ mit verschränkten Armen mit einem lauten erleichterten Keuchen den Kopf hängen. Aber als er ihn wieder hob, sah er Lucius genauso ernst an, wie bei seiner Frage.

„Was ist dann in der Sphäre gewesen, das euch so eng zusammengebracht hat?"

Die Frage schien Lucius ein wenig zu verwirren.

„Wie kommst du darauf, daß es uns eng zusammengebracht hat?"

„Bitte...", unterbracht Snape ihn. „Sag mir einfach, was in der Sphäre geschehen ist."

Malfoy schwieg eine ganze Weile, aber diesmal gab sein Freund ihm die Zeit.

Dann blickte der Blonde aufs Meer hinaus, als er zu reden begann.

„Ich wollte sie. Ich wollte sie wirklich... aber ich wollte sie auf meine Art, die du besser kennst, als ich selbst.", er sprach sehr langsam und relativ leise. „Aber dann hat eure Sphäre bewirkt, daß wir die Rollen getauscht haben. Ich habe gefühlt, was sie gefühlt hat.", er wurde von Satz zu Satz schneller und intensiver, als liefe alles noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge ab. „Ich habe gesehen, was sie gesehen hat. Ich habe mich gesehen. Sev, so wie du mich sehen kannst, so wie mich jeder sehen kann und ich habe mich fürchterlich vor dem erschrocken, was ich gesehen habe. Ich hatte Angst vor dem, was da vor mir stand. Und gleichzeitig fühlte ich ihre Gefühle. Fühlte, daß sie Angst vor mir hatte, daß sie mich aber nicht verachtete." Er wandte plötzlich den Blick vom Meer ab und sah Severus in die Augen. „Sie haßt mich nicht, Sev. Sie tut es wirklich nicht... Sie liebt dich, ohne Zweifel, aber sie... sie empfindet auch irgendetwas für mich..." er beschwichtigte Severus sofort mit einer herunterspielenden Geste seiner Hände, die aber nicht mehr notwendig war. Der Zaubertrankmeister, der dem Blonden jetzt atemlos zuhörte, hatte begonnen, zu verstehen... „Nicht, das, was du jetzt meinst, wirklich nicht! Aber es ist ein... es ist ein..." er fand das passende Wort nicht.

Severus half ihm: „Ein warmes Gefühl?"

Lucius schluckte, sah Severus an, und nickte.

„Ja... warm... und wenn ich an sie denke, dann ist alles ein bißchen einfacher. Dann kann ich mich selbst leichter ertragen. An sie zu denken ist so..." er suchte wieder nach Worten „so, als wäre da eine große Schwester, die darauf aufpaßt, daß ich keinen Mist baue. Es ist mir wichtig, daß sie gut von mir denkt. Und wenn ich in Situationen gerate, in denen ich Gefahr laufe, Dinge zu tun, von denen ich selbst immer schon wußte, daß sie nicht in Ordnung sind, und wenn es dann gelingt, daß sie mir einfällt, dann schaffe ich es, sie bleiben zu lassen. Als hätte sie neben mir gestanden und mir in ihrer warmen Weise gesagt ‚Tu es nicht...' Frag mich bloß nicht warum das so ist. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Vielleicht weil alle Brüder dieser Welt wollen, daß sie für ihre Schwestern die Besten, Größten, Tollsten sind? Ich weiß es nicht und es klingt auch total bescheuert, was ich hier erzähle." Er ließ in einer resignierenden Geste die Schultern hängen.

„Tut es nicht...", sagte Severus leise und man hörte, daß ihn das alles sehr erregte, aber nicht mehr auf die wütende Weise, wie es das gerade noch gewesen war.

„Es klingt überhaupt nicht verrückt. Es klingt so, als hättest du dir einen neuen, einen besseren Weg gesucht."

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er näher an Severus herantrat und ihn sanft bei den Schultern faßte. „Alles was in dieser Sphäre geschehen ist, war, daß ich sie gebeten habe, mich festzuhalten – und daß sie es getan hat. Sie hat mich nur umarmt und gehalten..."

Die Art, wie Snape aufgrund dieser Worte die Augen zupreßte, zeigte Malfoy, daß seinem Freund durchaus bewußt war, daß diese Geste vermutlich intimer gewesen war, als alles, was sonst hätte passieren können. Aber nach einem kurzen Moment öffnete Severus die Augen wieder, sah dann auch einen Moment nachdenkend aufs Meer bevor er sich wieder an Lucius wandte.

Er hob seine Hände und umfaßte Lucius' Gesicht damit. Als er sein Gesicht näher an das des Blonden heranbrachte, überzog grenzenlose Erleichterung die Züge von Malfoy. Und als ihre Lippen sich zu einem kurzen, aber innigen Kuß aufeinanderlegten, war beiden klar, daß in den vergangenen Minuten etwas ganz Entscheidendes geschehen war.

Etwas Gutes...

„Danke, daß du es mir gesagt hast, Luc.", flüsterte Snape, als er den Kuß beendet hatte und seine Stirn gegen Malfoys Stirn hielt, sein Gesicht noch immer mit den Händen umfassend.

So standen sie eine ganze Weile, bevor Malfoy sich plötzlich leise räusperte und dann sehr leise sagte: „Aber das es dir egal ist, was mit Anne passiert, das war nicht ernst gemeint, oder?"

Snape lachte leise und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein, Luc, das war nicht ernst gemeint"

Mit diesen Worten, lösten sie sich voneinander, blieben aber stehen, wo sie waren. Sie wandten sich lediglich beide zum Meer und sahen nun gemeinsam hinaus.

„Und wie ist es mit dir? Ist es dir egal, was mit Anne passiert?", fragte Snape irgendwann ruhig, ohne Lucius anzusehen.

„Nein...das ist es nicht...", antwortete Lucius Malfoy so sanft, wie Severus Snape ihn noch nie hatte sprechen hören...


	260. Chapter 260

**Kapitel 260 **

* * *

24. Januar, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

deine Forschungen, die Drogen betreffend, sind hoch interessant. Ich kann deine Zweifel bezüglich des Opiums als Inhaltsstoff durchaus verstehen. Denn du hast sicher Recht, dass es eher eine nachteilige Wirkung auf den sexuellen Drang hätte - doch konnte ich bislang ebensowenig die Zugabe eines Aphrodisiakums feststellen.

Die von dir beschriebenen Nebenwirkungen traten bei mir ebenfalls auf, doch waren sie nicht sehr deutlich und ich habe sie darauf zurückgeführt, dass unsere Mission mir auf den Magen geschlagen sei. Leichte Übelkeit, Appetitlosigkeit, Entkräftung, das alles schien mir eher eine natürliche Reaktion nach diesem nervenaufreibenden Einsatz und meinem daraus resultierenden peinlichen Verhalten.

Ich habe gleich heute Nägel mit Köpfen gemacht, um die nötigen Muggelverhütungsmittel hier zu haben, falls es gelingt, dass Benedikt mir deine Proben mitbringen könnte.

Ich selbst habe nur den Hauch einer Hoffnung, dass Muggelpräperate die Wirkung der Droge unbeschadet überstehen könnten, aber wir müssen es zumindest testen, nicht wahr?

Zu diesem Zwecke hatte ich heute einen Termin bei einem dieser Gynäkologen. Ich habe gleich den erstbesten genommen, der Zeit für mich hatte. Zum Glück wusste ich vorher nicht, was auf mich zukam, sonst hätte ich diese besagte Pille wohl lieber in der Apotheke geklaut, als mir dieses Schriftstück zu besorgen, um sie legal kaufen zu können.

Der Arzt bestand zuvor auf eine Untersuchung. Diese wird so dermaßen primitiv durchgeführt, dass ich regelrecht erschüttert bin. Wenn ich jetzt daran zurückdenke, wie unheimlich mir schon der Zahnarztstuhl meiner Eltern erschien, dann scheint er mir gegen den, auf dem ich heute Platz nehmen musste, regelrecht harmlos.

Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass Muggelfrauen so etwas regelmäßig über sich ergehen lassen...meine Güte, was lobe ich mir da Poppys Untersuchungsmethoden, die nicht zwischen den Beinen herumfuhrwerken muss, um hinterher zu sagen, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

Aber ich will nicht wehleidig sein...ich habe mein Rezept erhalten und die Packung mit den Pillen liegt in meinem Schrank, gleich neben den Kondomen.

Du hast die Teile wirklich mal verwendet? Verzeih, wenn mir das in der Tat zu albern erscheint. Meinst du, meine Eltern haben auch...ich habe mir nie Gedanken darum gemacht...vermutlich sollte ich jetzt auch nicht damit anfangen.

Ich habe die Verhütungstränke regelmäßig genommen, obwohl ich vermute, dass in der Sphäre ohnehin nicht die Möglichkeit bestand, schwanger zu werden. Als wir uns im Ministerium liebten, kam tatsächlich einmal kurz in mir der Gedanke auf, wie es wäre, wenn wir ein Kind zusammen hätten. Aber das würde alles viel zu kompliziert machen, nicht wahr? Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, dass du nicht an Schutz gedacht hast, aber ich frage mich, was du getan hättest, wenn doch der unwahrscheinliche Fall eingetreten wäre, dass ich ein Kind von dir erwarten würde.

Thomas ging es nicht sonderlich gut - was er jedoch lauthals bestritt und Emanuelle und mir Prügel androhte, falls wir ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen. Ich versuchte nämlich, ihm einen Ausnüchterungstrank einzuflößen - nun ja, der Teppich neben seinem Bett könnte sich jetzt soviel Alkohol zuführen wie er wollte, er würde nüchtern bleiben. Thomas hingegen wird einen verdammten Brummschädel haben, und es geschieht ihm ganz recht!

Sein Auge ist zugeschwollen und inzwischen lila unterlaufen; und Flecken verschiedener anderer Farbschattierungen bedecken den Rest seines Körpers, soweit ich sehen konnte. Da ich ihn nicht anrühren sollte, wird er sich morgen noch lebhaft an seine Prügelei erinnern können und ich denke, das ist ohnehin besser so.

Emanuelle sagte mir, dass er nicht zum ersten mal in solch einem Zustand nach hause kommt, aber es sei lange her, dass es zuletzt so gewesen sei. Damals wurde er wegen Körperverletzung festgenommen, doch die Anzeige gegen ihn, wurde nach drei Tagen zurückgezogen. Was diesmal geschehen ist, konnten wir noch nicht aus ihm herausbekommen.

Ich weiß nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist. Er hat ein paar wirklich üble Dinge in letzter Zeit durchgemacht, und ich denke, dass ihm die Sache mit Annie immer noch zu schaffen macht, aber ich schwöre dir, wenn er wieder anfängt, die Drogen zu nehmen, dann...ja, was dann?

Severus, ich war so erleichtert, als du mir schon vorweg schriebst, dass gestern nichts vorgefallen ist, und dass du standhaft bleiben konntest. Auch wenn ich mich tatsächlich frage, wie dir das gelungen ist.

Als ich las, dass Lucius dich noch besuchen kam, dachte ich, mein Herz bleibt stehen. Ja, er kann einen in seinen Bann ziehen - ein gefährlicher Bann!

Du hast mir vor einigen Wochen berichtet, dass die Sphäre mir andere Emotionen bei ihm unterstellt, als diese übermäßig große Angst. Was möchtest du hören? Dass ich ihn heimlich begehre? Einen Mann, der mich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken langsam zu Tode quälen könnte? Einen Mann, den ich dabei beobachtete, wie er um Haaresbreite einer unschuldigen jungen Frau das Leben nahm? Einen Mann, der sich einen Spaß daraus machte, ein Mädchen zu seinem und deinem Lustobjekt zu machen, das er eigens dafür aussuchte, weil es mir ähnlich sah?

Du kannst nicht in Einklang bringen, dass die Hermine Granger, die du kennst, für die Akzeptanz in höheren Kreisen zu leben, beinahe alles gegeben hätte?

Lucius Malfoy hat mich oft genug dafür gedemütigt, dass ich eben nicht diesen Kreisen angehöre. Glaubst du wirklich, nach alledem könnte ich Interesse an ihm haben?

Ich hatte Angst vor ihm - entsetzliche Angst...soviel Angst, dass ich Dinge tat, die völlig irrational waren. Die Sphäre hatte es zugelassen, weil sie sich nicht gegen diese starken Emotionen wehren konnte - aber sie hat es auch wieder gut gemacht, indem sie mir die Chance gab, Einblick in Lucius zu erhalten. Ich war er! Ich habe gefühlt wie er! Ich wollte der Person vor mir weh tun und empfand eine lustvolle Freude daran. Diese Person vor ihm war ich. Ich weiß, dass es ihn ruhig gemacht hätte, wenn er mir weh getan hätte und daher weiß ich, welchen Kampf er mit sich selbst austrägt, wenn er es sich untersagt.

Als wir dort in der Sphäre waren, da ist etwas Merkwürdiges geschehen. Ich überwand meine Angst, und ich glaube, dass er auch etwas lernte, ohne es selbst zu merken. Er muss gelernt haben, dass ich ihm auch Ruhe geben kann, ohne dass er mich verletzt. Vielleicht war es eine Wechselwirkung - zumindest waren die Emotionen sehr stark und ich bin mir sicher, dass er es als Realität erkannte, denn wir sprachen miteinander und er wirkte tatsächlich sehr ruhig in dem Moment, obwohl ich nur wenige Minuten zuvor seinen inneren Sturm selbst erlebt hatte.

Er musste auf dich acht geben, und ihm stand eine lange und einsame Zeit bevor. Was ich nicht wusste, war die Tatsache, dass er zuvor Narcissas Geist zerstört hatte - und das, nachdem sie versucht hatte, ihn zu töten. Kannst du es ihm da übel nehmen, dass er etwas von mir verlangte, das er zu seiner eigenen Beruhigung einsetzen wollte.

Er forderte ein Tuch, wie es ein Ritter von seiner Dame bekommt, bevor er in die Schlacht zieht. Ich bin ebensowenig seine Dame, wie er mein Ritter. Aber ich gab es ihm und ich bin froh, dass ich es tat. Als ich jedoch sah, dass er es dazu benutzen wollte, um das Dienstmädchen zu erdrosseln, da hasste ich mich selbst dafür, dass ich seinem Wunsch entsprach. Doch er hielt inne und nahm meinen Geruch auf, oder was auch immer ihm das Tuch von mir übermittelte. Er wurde ruhig und den Rest kennst du.

Ich wollte dir nichts vorenthalten und gewiss wollte ich nicht, dass du falsche Schlüsse ziehst. Ich bitte dich, lasse Lucius in Ruhe. Bei Merlin, ich kann nicht glauben, was ich hier schreibe, aber nein, ich hasse ihn nicht mehr und ich wünsche ihm, dass er das findet, was er sein Leben lang gesucht hat.

Er hat seine Gefühle nicht im Griff und es ist gut möglich, dass ihn das eines Tages sein Leben kosten wird - es ist möglich, dass du es sein wirst, der es ihm nehmen muss, um dich selbst zu schützen, aber ich bitte dich, es nicht herauszufordern.

Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich von mir verraten fühlst...ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir nun noch fremder erscheine, als durch mein Geständnis, einstmals einem höheren Stand angehört haben zu wollen.

Tatsache ist jedoch nur eines...ich würde niemals etwas tun wollen, das dich verletzt...sollte ich es dennoch getan haben, so tut es mir entsetzlich leid. Sage mir, wenn es so ist, und ich werde mich bemühen, es wieder gut zu machen.

Ich liebe dich...nur dich!

Deine Hermine


	261. Chapter 261

**Kapitel 261**

* * *

25. Januar, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor,

Meine geliebte Hermine,

Ich habe sie! Ich habe die Zutat aufschlüsseln können! Oh Gott, wir waren so blind! Leprechaungold gekoppelt an Blut der Anden-Hochelfen! In dem Stoff ist das Gold der Leprechaun auf eine Weise an die Essenz des getrockneten Elfenblutes gekoppelt, daß das Gold seine ohnehin wankelmütigen optischen Eigenschaften quasi negiert. Es ist nicht mehr sichtbar, tastbar, schmeck- oder fühlbar – geradewegs so, als sei es nicht enthalten – aber es ist da! Obendrein ersetzt es exakt fünf Anteile – die von fünf der fehlenden Alkaloide. Das sechste fehlende Alkaloid wird durch das Elfenblut ersetzt. Ich bin sicher, daß du die Eigenschaften des Leprechaungoldes kennst, das durch seinen Glanz und seinen scheinbar unglaublichen Wert blendet und dann schon nach kurzer Zeit einfach verschwindet und den „Besitzer", der doch in Wirklichkeit nichts als Luft in Händen gehalten hatte, in völliger Enttäuschung zurückläßt. Wie viele Händler versuchen seit Jahr und Tag – vor allem in Irland, sich, bislang erfolglos, gegen dieses immer mal wieder auftauchende Schein-Gold zu schützen... Ein überaus raffinierter Drogenkoch hat es geschafft, es in Pulverform in die Droge einzuarbeiten. Dort bewirkt es diese restlose Faszination, die einen den Blick für alles andere vergessen läßt. In Kombination mit dem Elfenblut ist diese Faszination dann nicht mehr auf Reichtum, sondern ausschließlich auf die Fortpflanzung ausgerichtet.

Damit sorgt das Gold zwar für den Aspekt der Droge der hemmungslos macht und gleichzeitig den Verstand regelrecht ausschaltet – aber der entscheidende Faktor ist die Wirkung des Elfenblutes auf die Fruchtbarkeit. Hier kommen nun wieder deine Untersuchungen ins Spiel. Jetzt, wo ich dir diese Information zukommen lassen konnte, kannst du vielleicht gezielter mit deinen Versuchen vorgehen.

Es ist schrecklich, daß du diese Behandlung über dich ergehen lassen mußtest, um an das Hormonpräparat heranzukommen. Ich hoffe doch sehr, daß du es nun nicht wirklich einnimmst und deine Versuche anderer Art sind? Warum, um alles in der Welt, muß dieser „Arzt" dich derart intim untersuchen, wenn er doch auch einfach über dein Blut bestimmen könnte, welches Präparat für dich geeignet wäre? Bist du sicher, daß dieser Teil zur normalen Untersuchung dazugehört und du nicht an einen neigungstechnisch gesehen fehlgeleiteten Pfuscher geraten bist? Vielleicht hätte in vernünftiger Arzt sich auf die Blutbestimmung beschränkt?

Ich hoffe sehr, daß du zu Ergebnissen gelangen kannst, ob auch die Muggelpräparate versagen würden oder ob ihre Wirkung erhalten bliebe. Solange die Droge im Umlauf ist, ist jede reinblütige, beziehungsweise jede gänzlich muggelgeborene Frau in konkreter Gefahr, bei einem möglichen Überfall durch einen enthemmten Abhängigen geschwängert zu werden – oder auch in Situationen in denen der Akt zwar einvernehmlich geschieht, aber eigentlich unter verhütenden Vorzeichen...

Ich hoffe sehr, daß Thomas diesem Teufelszeug nicht erneut verfällt. Solltest du erkennen, daß es doch so ist, laß es mich wissen. Ich werde Mittel und Wege suchen, ihn erkennen zu lassen, daß er es bleiben lassen sollte..

Hast du inzwischen irgendetwas von ihm in Erfahrung bringen können, woher er seine Blessuren hat? Es ist nicht gut, daß er in die alten Verhaltensmuster zurückwechselt. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

Lucius hat inzwischen mit mir über die Geschehnisse in der Sphäre gesprochen. Er war ebenso offen wie du es jetzt in deinem Brief warst. Genau genommen, war er sogar noch etwas offener, als du es warst... denn er erzählte mir von der Umarmung, die für ihn offenbar einen elementaren Teil des Aufenthaltes darstellt. Und wenn ich bedenke, daß du sie nicht erwähnt hast, bin ich sicher, daß du das ebenso siehst.

Wir haben an dem Abend noch lange über alles Mögliche geredet und er hat mir offenbart, daß er das Tuch, das du ihm geschickt hast, stets bei sich hat. Er hat sich geweigert, es mir zu zeigen und ich habe nicht darauf bestanden, daß er es doch tut. Dafür ist im Moment einfach alles zu angespannt, zu unberechenbar. Auf der einen Seite sieht er dich wohl inzwischen beinahe wie eine große Schwester, die darauf acht gibt, daß er sich benimmt, aber andere Bemerkungen, derer er sich in ihrer unterschwelligen Aussage gar nicht bewußt gewesen zu sein scheint, sprachen eine andere Sprache.

Ich soll ihn in Ruhe lassen? Warum, Hermine? Weil er einmal die Konsequenzen seines Handelns erdulden mußte? Weil das Leben ihm eine Lektion auferlegt hat, die ihn leiden ließ?

Er bedient sich, um seinen Seelenfrieden zu erhalten, der Frau, die ich liebe. Mit welchem Recht tut er das?

Ich bin sein Freund, Hermine. Und ich werde seine Vorgehensweise akzeptieren, wie ich es so oft getan habe, weil ich weiß, daß du auf seiner Seite stehst, aber gutheißen, muß ich es deshalb noch lange nicht.

Du fragst mich, ob ich ernsthaft glaube, daß du nach allem was geschehen ist, noch ein ernsthaftes Interesse an ihm haben könntest. Die Wahrheit ist, daß ich dir auf diese Frage keine Antwort geben kann. Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Ich weiß es nicht... Ich kenne den Einfluß, den Lucius hat. Ich kenne deine grenzenlose Neugier auf alles, was das Leben zu bieten hat. Ich weiß, wie wichtig es dir stets war, daß er dich als würdig erachtet – eine Tatsache, die purer Hohn ist, die ich dir aber niemals vorwerfen würde, da mir der Zwang von konkreten Menschen anerkannt zu werden durchaus geläufig ist. Und als nicht zu unterschätzenden Faktor kenne ich deinen Wunsch, den Menschen zu helfen aber auch deine tiefe Faszination für außergewöhnliche sexuelle Exzesse, die du – zumindest in deiner Phantasie – gerne auslebst.

Und so schwanke ich zwischen dem Wunsch, daß ihr beide nie wieder voneinander hört und der Überlegung, euch, sollte es irgendwann einmal möglich sein, in einem kontrollierten Umfeld unter meiner Aufsicht einmal zusammenzuführen.

Sei ehrlich... wenn du die Möglichkeit hättest, Lucius in einem gesicherten Szenario zu kosten... würdest du wirklich ablehnen? Ich denke nicht, daß du das tun würdest...

Tue ich dir damit Unrecht? Wenn es so ist, schäme ich mich dafür. Aber ich fühle beinahe körperlich, was sich zwischen euch entwickelt hat. Wie anders ihr voneinander sprecht, im Gegensatz zu früher.

Und ich stehe dazwischen – nein... sogar nur daneben... und kann nur zusehen, wie zwei Menschen, die beide in meinem Leben eine große Rolle spielen, sich näher und näher kommen. Und ich habe mich gefragt, wann ihr euch erreicht – um nun zu erfahren, daß es schon vor Wochen längst so weit war...

Ich fühle mich von dir nicht verraten, Hermine, aber es hat lange gedauert, bis ihr bereit wart, mir von der neuen Art zu erzählen, wie ihr zueinander steht und ich weiß nicht, ob es berechtigte Zweifel sind, oder ob mich Eifersucht lenkt, wenn ich davon überzeugt bin daß diese Umarmung nur die Spitze eines viel tiefer reichenden Eisberges ist und ich längst nicht alles weiß. Aber ich bin auch gleichzeitig nicht sicher, daß ich überhaupt alles wissen möchte. Solange du mir schreibst, daß du mich liebst und sogar das „nur mich" betonst, solange sollte ich mir keine seltsamen Gedanken machen, oder? So lange wie Malfoy mit Mrs. Rothenburg beschäftigt ist, sollte ich ihm nichts anderes unterstellen, oder? Aber die Sphäre hat euch zweimal zusammengeführt – genauer gesagt hat sie euch zu zwei Gelegenheiten zusammengeführt, von denen ich weiß... was hätte sie daran gehindert, es häufiger zu tun? Kann ich davon ausgehen, daß das Feuer mir all seine Gedankenwirrungen anvertraut? Daß ihr mir nicht alles anvertraut, das ist sicher.

Wie schon gesagt, sehe ich es nicht als Verrat. Es ist verständlich – aber trotzdem ist es auch... nun ja...

Und in all diese Wirrungen hinein fragst du mich, wie ich darauf reagieren würde, wenn du mich wissen ließest, daß du ein Kind von mir erwartest? Verzeih, geliebte Hermine, aber auf diese Frage möchte ich dir im Moment keine Antwort geben... weil sie falsch verstanden werden müßte. Nein... sie würde richtig verstanden werden – und das wäre wohl noch fataler, als würde sie falsch verstanden...

Wisse, daß ich dich liebe. Dies ist das einzige Gefühl, dessen ich mir im Moment sicher bin. Ich werde weitere Untersuchungen durchführen und ich werde dabei die Gedanken, Empfindungen und Erkenntnisse der vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden sortieren. Erst wenn ich diese sinnbildlich in eine meiner Flaschen füllen und mit einem Korken verschließen kann, werde ich die Ruhe haben, mir all dies von außen anzusehen. Dann – vielleicht – kann ich genaueres sagen.

Ich danke euch beiden, daß ihr mir anvertraut habt, was ihr mit mir teilen konntet.

In Liebe

Severus


	262. Chapter 262

An dieser Stelle ein ganz, ganz dickes Dankeschön an Kira, dafür, daß sie meinen "Schichtdienst" bei den Replies in der vergangenen Woche komplett übernommen hat, weil ich arbeitstechnisch so komplett eingespannt war, das bei mir gar nix ging außer Büro! Fühl dich geknutscht und geknubbelt, liebe Kira!!!

* * *

**Kapitel 262**

* * *

26. Januar, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

als ich las, dass du die Zutat aufschlüsseln konntest, war ich so glücklich, dass ich aufsprang, und dabei versehentlich mein Tintenfass umstieß. Die Tinte ergoss sich über den unteren Teil deines Briefes, so dass ich einige Zauber benötigte, um die Zeilen wieder lesbar zu machen - fast wünschte ich, es wäre mir nicht gelungen.

Du sagst, dass du nicht weißt, ob du meinen Worten Glauben schenken kannst. Du sagst, dass ich - zumindest in meiner Phantasie - eine tiefe Faszination für sexuelle Exzesse hätte.

Oh Gott, du glaubst wirklich, dass ich mit ihm schlafen möchte? Nein, halt...du sagst sexuelle Exzesse...also glaubst du, dass er mich in einem Maße erregen würde, die mein rationales Denken ausschaltet.

Ich möchte darauf nicht antworten...aber ich muss, nicht wahr?

Wenn es eines gab, das ich immer von dir erbeten habe, dann war es die Wahrheit.

Mit dem Lesen jeder einzelnen deiner Zeilen spüre ich, wie du dich an meine wahren Gefühle für Lucius hinantasten willst - wie du sie forderst.

Ich habe dir von meinen Gefühlen für ihn berichtet - ich sagte dir, dass ich soviel Angst vor ihm hatte, dass ich nicht klar denken konnte.

Das, was danach zwischen uns in der Sphäre geschah, war heilsam, verstehst du? Auch die Umarmung war für mich keineswegs in irgendeiner Weise erotisch - sie gab mir Frieden...so wie ihm offenbar.

Er sieht mich als große Schwester? Das ist für mich höchst unglaublich, denn ich war schließlich noch ein Kind, als ich ihm - dem Mann - das erste mal begegnete.

Ja, er kann einen in seinen Bann ziehen - soll ich das leugnen? Du selbst hast eine Beziehung zu ihm, die ich mit ebensoviel Argwohn betrachten müsste, wie du es nun scheinbar bei mir tust. Oder glaubst du, dass es einen Unterschied macht? Wenn du ihm kaum widerstehen kannst, dann sollte mich das eifersüchtig machen, oder etwa nicht?

Bitte, sage mir nicht, dass es nur die Droge war, die diesen Einfluss auf dich gehabt hätte, denn ich KENNE den Einfluss der Droge...so scharf ich auch war, Severus, eine andere Frau gehörte nicht zu den Sexualpartnern, die mir gefährlich werden konnten.

Wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich liebe - und zwar nur dich - dann schreibe ich die Wahrheit! Wie soll ich es dir nur begreiflich machen?

Ich kann dich nur bitten mir zu glauben...bitte glaube mir!

Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ein Mensch empfinden kann...da ist Mitleid, Begehren, Liebe, Hass, Wut, Anziehung und noch so vieles mehr, das mit dem Wechsel feinster Nuancen etwas völlig anderes empfinden lässt.

Mein Wunsch, dass du Lucius in Ruhe lassen sollst, kannst du gerne auf ein Gefühl von Mitleid begründen. Das Gefühl, in seinen Bann geschlagen zu sein, vollzieht in mir einen ständigen Wechsel zwischen Wut und Anziehung.

Eine Mischung, die nicht gut ist - schon gar nicht, sie dir gegenüber zuzugeben.

Aber du verlangst Wahrheiten und du sollst sie bekommen.

Du fragst, ob ich mir wünschen würde, ihn in einem gesicherten Szenario zu kosten...die Frage ist unfair, meinst du nicht auch? Du bittest mich ehrlich zu sein, und ich fürchte, du kennst die Antwort ohnehin - du weißt, dass ich das würde...und du zwingst mich, es niederzuschreiben. Ja, in einem gesicherten Szenario, könnte ich mir vorstellen ihn zu kosten...von ihm gekostet zu werden und dich dabei in mir zu spüren.

Ich bitte dich, dieses Geständnis als das zu nehmen was es ist - eine Phantasie, die ich niemals auszuleben gedenke. Du warst einst interessiert an meinen Phantasien und jetzt, da du mich dein Eigen nennst, verletzen dich diese Gedankengänge, die dich früher vermutlich erregt haben. Aber glaube mir, dass mir nichts, absolut nichts es wert wäre, deine Liebe aufs Spiel zu setzen. Habe ich es getan? Bitte sage es mir - bitte Severus!

Leprechaungold in Verbindung mit dem Blut der Anden-Hochelfen, ist also des Rätsels Lösung. Es ist beinahe unfassbar, dass es jemandem gelungen ist, das Scheingold in Pulverform der Droge beizumischen, ohne dass es sich sofort verflüchtigt. Aber auch hierbei könnte des Elfenblut eine wichtige Rolle spielen, indem es die Substanz des Goldes nachhaltig festigt, obwohl sie sich bei der Kopplung scheinbar auflöst.

Die Anden-Hochelfen unterliegen einem mächtigen Einfluss, dem sie gehorchen müssen, um ihre Existenz zu sichern. Ich wage mir gar nicht vorzustellen, was ein Wirkstoff aus diesem Blut noch alles bewirken könnte, wenn man ihn auf andere Art koppelt. Und ebenso das veränderte Leprechaungold - beide Stoffe lassen sich auch mit anderen Zutaten variieren, so dass es mir kalt den Rücken hinunter läuft, wenn ich nur daran denke, dass man das Gold mit dem Blut eines Trolls oder Werwolfes verbinden könnte.

Aber meine Aufgabe ist es nicht das zu testen, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es mich außerordentlich reizt.

Meine Aufgabe bestand darin, die Muggelpräperate unter dem Einfluss der Droge zu testen. Ich habe bereits ein Ergebnis. Ich habe festgestellt, dass diese Droge im Muggelkreislauf einen ebenso vernichtenden Einfluss auf die Verhütungskraft der Hormonpräperate hätte, wie auf unsere Verhütungstränke. Es gelang mir, das in der Theorie ausfindig zu machen, und ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Berechnungen in diesem Fall stimmen.

Aber nun ist es mir möglich, mit den beiden neuen Komponenten noch gezielter zu arbeiten. Ich werde die Tests jeweils mit unseren Tränken und den Wirkstoffen der Pille durchführen; vielleicht lässt sich so ein Weg finden, die zerstörende Wirkung zu eliminieren.

Im übrigen schlucke ich die Dinger nicht - aber ich nehme nach wie vor den Verhütungstrank und ein Gutes hatte diese entwürdigende Untersuchung beim Gynäkologen zumindest - ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass ich nicht schwanger bin...das dürfte dich beruhigen.

Es ist in der Tat so, dass diese Ärzte auf eine anatomische Untersuchung bestehen, bevor sie ein Medikament verschreiben. Dass ich keinen Arzt angeben konnte, der mich zuvor betreut hat, ließ den Verdacht aufkommen, dass ich zuvor noch nie untersucht worden sei, und der Arzt war der Meinung, dass es höchste Zeit wäre, mich mit dem Thema Verhütung zu beschäftigen. Er ahnt ja nicht, wie recht er hat...wenn das Thema Verhütung in diesem Falle auch nicht unbedingt für mich selbst von Wichtigkeit ist.

Thomas hat beinahe einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, als ich ihm auf den Zahn fühlen wollte, ob er die Droge wieder nimmt. Ich glaube er fragte mich, ob ich ihn für einen schwachsinnigen Riesentrottel halte, oder zumindest so etwas in der Art.

Ich betrachtete eine Weile sein blaues Auge und sein Knie, das eine taubeneigroße Beule aufweist und blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig.

Immerhin weiß ich jetzt, wem er seine Blessuren zu verdanken hat.

Er war im 'Haus der vernebelten Sinne', um Raphaela aufzusuchen, die dort inzwischen arbeitet. Er wollte von ihr wissen, wie es kam, dass sie Giselle die Drogen gab. Nun ja, er verwendete etwas andere Worte, aber ich denke, du kannst dir auch so vorstellen, dass es mächtig schief lief. Ein Kerl namens Byron ist dort als Rausschmeißer beschäftigt und er erkannte Thomas sehr viel schneller, als diesem lieb sein konnte. Es kam zu einem Handgemenge, dem schnell eine ausschweifende Keilerei folgte. Thomas hat Raphaela gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, und er teilte mir mit, dass er sie erneut aufsuchen würde - der Mann ist verrückt!

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich nach diesem Brief noch dein Vertrauen habe...deine Liebe - ich bin mir über gar nichts sicher, nur darüber, dass ich dich nicht belügen möchte und dass es nichts gibt, was ich zu beichten hätte, außer der Phantasie, die mir ab und an einen Streich spielt.

Ich würde sterben, wenn Lucius davon wüsste. Vergiss bitte nicht, dass ich weiß, wie gefährlich er in Wirklichkeit ist.

Es wäre das Beste für uns alle, wenn Mrs. Rothenburg einen Part in seinem Leben einnehmen könnte, der ausgleichend auf ihn wirkt...und vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir nie wieder von Lucius Malfoy reden würden.

Ich liebe dich - ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir beweisen könnte...ich fühle mich hilflos.

Deine Hermine


	263. Chapter 263

Dies hier ist das Samstag-Kapitel. Ich stelle es nur jetzt schon online, weil ich morgen erst sehr spät dazu käme es zu machen, weil ich morgen den ersten Tag seit Wochen ausschlafen kann und da kriegt mich keiner vor Mittag aus dem Bett ...! Satia

Noch 21 Tage...

* * *

**Kapitel 263**

* * *

Zwischenszene 

Das Wasser rauschte nun schon fast eine halbe Stunde über den Zaubertrankmeister, der längst fertig geduscht hatte. Er stand unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl der großen, offenen Marmordusche und strich sich, wie mechanisch, immer und immer wieder das fließende Wasser mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und dann über die Stirn und von dort über den Kopf nach hinten über die schwarzglänzenden Haare. Dort mit den Händen angekommen, blieb er stets für einen Moment unbewegt und ließ sich das Wasser mit geschlossenen Augen erneut über den Kopf strömen.

Aber irgendwann ließ die Wirkung des fließenden Wassers nach und er stellte es ab. Für eine Weile blieb er trotzdem noch in der Dusche stehen, bis ihm kalt wurde, obwohl es im Bad durch das Duschwasser so heiß war, wie in einer Sauna. Aber die Luft, die sofort damit begann, seine Haut zu trocknen, von der die Tropfen abperlten, legte einen unangenehmen Hauch um ihn.

Der Raum war von Schwaden erfüllt und da das Bad sehr groß war, konnte man es durch den Dampf im Moment nicht einmal komplett sehen. Selbst die kleine Sitzecke im vorderen Bereich war für das Auge fast verschwunden.

Snape ging zu dem großen Spiegel, der völlig beschlagen war und rieb mit einer Hand ein paar Bahnen frei, die aber sofort erneut beschlugen. Trotzdem blieb er davor stehen, als könne er sich nun sehen und schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst.

„Du bist verrückt... völlig verrückt...", murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Und erschrak fast zu Tode, als eine Stimme aus dem vernebelten Bereich in dem die Sitzecke stand, leise sagte: „Das wurde aber auch Zeit, daß du das endlich einsiehst, mein Freund."

Severus wandte sich, sein von dem Schreck heftig klopfendes Herz ignorierend, zu Lucius um und legte genervt den Kopf schief.

„Was willst du?"

Lucius, der nur eine zwar kostbare, aber ansonsten sehr einfach gehaltene Tunika trug, wie sie sie oft zu den gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen erotischerer Natur anhatten, erhob sich und kam langsamen Schrittes aus dem Nebel zu ihm herüber. Sein Haar war offen, aber die Hitze des Raumes hatte sich als feiner Nebel darauf abgesetzt, so daß auch seine blonden Strähnen feucht schimmerten.

„Duscht du immer so lange?", fragte er, anstatt eine Antwort zu geben.

„Du weißt genau, wie lange ich üblicherweise dusche. Was willst du?"

Lucius blieb dicht vor ihm stehen und betrachtete ihn auf eine Weise von oben bis unten, die eigentlich keinen Zweifel am Grund seines Hierseins übrig ließ.

„Vergiss es...", sagte Snape leise und griff nach einem Handtuch. Mit wenigen Griffen hatte er es sich um die Hüften gewickelt und wollte sich von Malfoy abwenden.

„Zwischen uns ist nicht alles in Ordnung, Sev. Damit komme ich nicht klar."

Bei diesen Worten hatte er die rechte Hand gehoben und strich Severus eine der nassen, schwarzen Strähnen mit einer sanften Geste hinters Ohr.

Der Zaubertrankmeister wandte den Kopf mit einem kurzen Ruck von seiner Hand weg und machte damit klar, daß er nicht angefasst werden wollte.

„Zwischen uns ist alles in Ordnung.", log er so offensichtlich, daß Malfoy ein schiefes Grinsen aufsetzte.

„Hör dich doch bitte selber. Würdest du dir glauben?"

Snape sah ihn nur an – antwortete aber wieder nicht.

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn.

„Hm... ich wußte, daß wir nicht klar sind, aber vorhin warst du mir definitiv noch nicht ganz so übel gesonnen, wie jetzt. Was ist... oh..." er hob Kinn und Augenbrauen gleichzeitig als habe er eine Idee, die die erneute Verstimmung des Schwarzhaarigen erklären könnte. „Du hast nicht zufälligerweise inzwischen wieder Post bekommen?"

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Wenn es deine Stimmung mir gegenüber so verändert, doch. Was schreibt sie denn?"

Er strich die selbe Strähne wie gerade eben noch einmal etwas ordentlicher hinter Severus' Ohr und betrachtete dabei seine Hand, als sei das, was sie tat, das Zentrum seines Interesses.

Snape fasste Malfoys Handgelenk und drückte es nach unten weg, wo er es wieder los ließ.

„Was meinst du denn, was sie schreibt? Was könnte sie denn schreiben? Hm?", der Ton war leise, aber die Anspannung darin stieg...

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn ich sehe, wie du darauf reagierst, hat sie wohl geschrieben...", er sah überlegend an die Decke des Badezimmers „tja, was wird sie wohl geschrieben haben... vielleicht einfach nur, daß sie dich liebt? Aber nein... dann wärst du nicht so aufgebracht..." Er hob in Zeitlupe seine Hand und strich Severus erneut das längst hinter dem Ohr liegende Haar nach hinten.

„Dann wird sie wohl etwas geschrieben haben, das dich jetzt wütend auf mich macht... vielleicht hat es sie angemacht, mich zu umarmen? Vielleicht hat es sie erregt mir das Tuch zu schicken? Vielleicht..."

Snape packte sein Handgelenk neben seinem Gesicht mit einem Ruck so hart, daß Lucius auf der Stelle verstummte und seinem Freund in die Augen sah.

„Was willst du von mir hören, Severus? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie geschrieben haben könnte. Ich sehe nur dich hier und wie du auf mich reagierst und da es richtig zu sein scheint, daß deine Wut einem Brief von ihr entspringt, muß etwas darinstehen, daß dir nicht gefallen hat. Ich weiß nicht, was es sein könnte. Ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen, daß sie etwas geschrieben haben könnte, das dich nun ärgerlich macht."

„Sie schrieb mir, daß sie sich vorstellen könnte, von dir zu kosten... von dir gekostet zu werden..."

Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich für einen Moment. Er wollte etwas sagen, brachte aber kein Wort zustande und schloß den leicht geöffneten Mund einfach wieder. Dann sah er zur Seite weg und schien zu überlegen, bevor er wieder zu Snape hoch sah.

„Das hat sie dir einfach so geschrieben?", fragte er ungläubig.

Snape seufzte.

„Nein.", gab er zu „nicht einfach so. Ich habe ihr mit Worten so zugesetzt, daß sie im Prinzip nicht anders konnte.", erklärte er immer leiser werdend. „Und jetzt geh."

Er wandte sich von Lucius ab und wieder dem Spiegel zu.

„Geh.", wiederholte er, aber Lucius blieb hinter ihm stehen.

Wortlos.

Severus hob beide Hände und wischte mit ihnen noch einmal, unnatürlich langsam, über die, im Vergleich zur Raumluft, kühle, und daher immer noch stark beschlagene Spiegelfläche, bis sein Gesicht kurz zu erkennen war. Verzerrt von den Schlieren, den Wassertropfen, die sich sofort wieder bildeten und der erneut beschlagenden Fläche.

Als sein Gesicht wieder verschwunden war, ließ er die Handflächen trotzdem auf dem Spiegel liegen und stützte sich, leicht nach vorne gebeugt, mit ausgestreckten Armen dagegen. Den Kopf ließ er ein wenig nach vorne sinken.

„Geh...", wiederholte er noch einmal.

Aber anstatt seiner Order Folge zu leisten, trat Lucius einen Schritt näher an ihn heran und legte ihm seine Hände auf den Rücken.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht gehen."

„Doch..."

„Nein..."

Snape seufzte.

Malfoy trat noch dichter an ihn heran und begann, als er unmittelbar hinter ihm stand, seine Hände massierend über den warmen, feuchten Rücken und die Schultern des Zaubertrankmeisters wandern zu lassen.

Weder zuckte Snape zurück, noch befahl er erneut, daß der Blonde gehen solle. Er blieb einfach nur, weiterhin gegen den Spiegel gestützt, stehen.

Das Wasser aus seinen lackschwarzen Haaren tropfte auf den Boden und lief ihm am Körper entlang.

Unter ihm hatte sich eine kleine Lache auf dem Marmorboden gebildet.

Malfoy hielt inne in dem was er tat, griff zur Seite und nahm von einem Stapel mit ordentlich bereitgelegten Handtüchern das oberste weg.

Wie alles, was jetzt geschah, dies langsam tat, entfaltete er das Handtuch ohne jede Eile und begann dann, den Rücken des Zaubertrankmeisters abzutrocknen.

Dieser bewegte sich noch immer nicht. Sah nicht hoch. Sagte nichts.

Lucius rieb Snapes Schultern trocken und wanderte von dort mit dem Handtuch zu seinen Seiten.

Als er dort angelangt war, sprach Snape kaum hörbar.

„Hör auf."

Malfoy hielt zwar kurz inne, machte dann aber weiter, als habe er Snape nicht gehört.

„Hör... auf..."

Malfoy rieb nicht länger, ließ seine Hände aber, nur durch den gewebten Stoff des Handtuches von seiner Haut getrennt, auf ihm liegen.

„Ich kann nicht aufhören..."

„Du mußt..."

„Ich kann nicht..."

Snape blieb stehen, wie er war, aber er hob den Kopf so weit, daß er den mittlerweile etwas neben ihm stehenden Zauberer mit einem auf beinahe fiebrige Weise bedrohlichen Blick von schräg unten ansehen konnte.

„Das ist nicht mein Problem."

Malfoys Blick bekam einen Ausdruck, der zwischen Verwirrung und Bedürftigkeit hin und her sprang.

„Du weißt, daß ich nicht sein kann, wenn du..."

Snape richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und riß Malfoy das Handtuch mit einem Ruck aus der Hand, der diesen heftig zusammenzucken ließ.

Die Stimmung im Raum veränderte sich weiter in die aggressive, schwarze Richtung, die schon die ganze Zeit unterschwellig zu spüren war.

„Nicht mein Problem, Lucius." Er warf das Handtuch in eine Ecke, als sei es schmutzig und nahm sich ein neues.

„Werde erwachsen. Ich kann nicht den Rest deines Lebens dafür da sein, daß du mit dir selbst klar kommst. Ich habe meine eigenen Probleme."

„So wie es aussieht, haben wir ein gemeinsames.", sagte Lucius hinter Snapes Rücken.

Mit einer Bewegung, die so schnell war, daß Lucius sie nicht ganz verfolgen konnte, hatte der Zaubertrankmeister ihn am Kragen seiner Robe gepackt, vor den Spiegel geschleudert und preßte ihn nun mit Kraft dagegen, bis der Blonde sich fast auf die Zehenspitzen stellen mußte.

Snapes Gesicht war ganz dicht an seinem, als dieser ihm zufauchte: „Du hast kein Problem mit ihr. Hast du mich verstanden? Was ist es mit dir, daß du immer und immer wieder versuchen mußt, mich eifersüchtig zu machen? Warum faszinieren dich die Frauen so sehr, die mein Interesse geweckt haben? Warum treibst du es immer so lange, bis sie dich wollen?"

Malfoys Augen zuckten ein wenig. Er hatte eindeutig Angst – mehr Angst, als der Situation eigentlich angemessen war, aber das schien ihn nicht davon abzuhalten, Snape zu antworten.

„Hadass wollte mich nie."

„Ach! Aber Hermine will dich? Willst du mir das damit sagen? Ja? Natürlich! Du hast sogar Recht! Ja! Sie will dich! So wie Emanuelle dich wollte! Und was hat Manú davon gehabt?! Außer den Narben meine ich natürlich, die sie davongetragen hat? Aber darum geht es dir nie, nicht wahr? Es geht dir nicht einmal darum sie zu besitzen. Es geht dir darum, sie zu besitzen, obwohl sie mir gehören! HERMINE GEHÖRT MIR!"

Obwohl er wissen mußte, was er damit auslösen würde, lächelte Malfoy Snape auf herausfordernde Weise an und sagte leise aber deutlich: „Ich werde sie trotzdem haben... so oder so..."

Damit war die Grenze überschritten...

Snape ließ ihn abrupt los, aber nur, um mit der rechten Hand auszuholen und ihm mit dem Handrücken so heftig ins Gesicht zu schlagen, daß es ihn umriß und er mit einem lauten Keuchen auf dem Marmorboden zu liegen kam.

„Du willst es. Nicht wahr? Du willst es unbedingt!" fuhr Snape ihn an.

Malfoy sah zu ihm hoch und rieb sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut von der Lippe.

„Du meinst Hermine?", fragte er mit blitzenden Augen.

Snapes Blick wurde noch bösartiger.

„Du weißt genau, daß ich nicht Hermine meine..."

Mit diesen Worten packte er Lucius in die offenen Haare und riß ihn daran wieder nach oben.

Einen Schrei unterdrückend kam dieser wieder auf die Beine und fühlte sich im nächsten Moment mit schmerzhaft auf den Rücken gedrehten Armen mit seiner Front gegen den Spiegel gedrückt wieder. Um seine Wange, die fest auf dem Spiegel auflag, beschlug die silberne Oberfläche durch die Hitze seiner glühenden Haut noch stärker.

Er versuchte, sich aus dem brutalen Griff Snapes herauszuwinden, was dieser nur dadurch beantwortete, daß er Lucius die Arme so weit nach oben drehte, daß dieser laut aufschrie und seine Bemühungen, sich aus dem Griff zu lösen einstellte.

Snape faßte für einen kurzen Moment beide Handgelenke des Blonden auf eine Weise mit nur einer Hand, daß er mit der anderen das schmale Brokatband von Malfoys Robe wegziehen konnte, das er als Gürtel locker um das Gewand gelegt hatte.

Malfoys versuchte noch zwei oder dreimal einen geschickten Moment zu nutzen, um Snape zu entkommen, aber ohne daß er es hatte verhindern können, waren seine Handgelenke kurz danach auf dem Rücken aneinandergebunden und das längere Ende des Bandes, hatte Snape ihm einmal wie eine Schlaufe um den Hals gelegt, und dann wieder mit den gefesselten Gelenken verbunden, so daß Malfoy sich nun in dem Dilemma vorfand, daß er seine schmerzhaft nach oben verdrehten Arme nicht einfach in den Zug des Bandes fallen lassen konnte, weil er sich damit gleichzeitig die Luft zum Atmen nehmen würde.

Snape trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück und sah ihn an.

„Dreh dich um.", forderte er und Malfoy kam dem Befehl sofort nach.

Er hatte etwas Mühe, Luft zu bekommen, aber wenn er langsam atmete, ging es. Dem hin und wieder auftretenden Zucken seiner Augen nach, taten seine Arme höllisch weh.

Aber trotz allem sah er Severus auf eine Weise an, die weder Wut noch Ungehaltensein verriet, sondern eher pure, hoffnungsvolle Erwartung war.

Snape atmete heftiger als Lucius.

Was hier geschah, schien ihn sehr aufzuwühlen.

„Ich ertrage es nicht. Nimm es von mir.", flüsterte Malfoy plötzlich kaum hörbar und die Worte schienen ihm schwer zu fallen. Beide Männer wußten, daß er nicht das Band meinte, das ihm gerade gleichzeitig Schmerzen bereitete und die Luft nahm.

Man sah Snape an, daß er mit sich selbst rang. Als überlege er fieberhaft, was er tun solle, blickte er im ganzen Bad hin und her. Dann wurde sein Blick ruhiger, als sei etwas entschieden worden und er sah Lucius wieder an.

„Du kannst es nicht einfach fordern. Du weißt, daß du mich darum bitten mußt..."

Malfoy schloß die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, waren darin Angst und Erleichterung zugleich zu sehen.

„Nun?", fragte Snape plötzlich in einem Ton der so vollkommen anders war als der, in dem er bis gerade eben gesprochen hatte, daß Malfoy davon eine Gänsehaut über den Körper lief.

„Wofür bist du gekommen? Worum willst du mich bitten?", Snapes Stimme war schneidend.

„Ich...", Malfoy brachte nur dieses eine Wort heraus.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein... nein... so wird das nichts...", die Kälte in seiner Stimme schien durch Lucius' Unfähigkeit, seinen Wunsch in Worte zu fassen, noch gestiegen zu sein.

„Dann sei halt still und komm mit.", zischte Severus und packte Malfoy am Arm, um ihn unter die Dusche zu ziehen.

Kaum stand er darunter, drehte Snape das heiße Wasser auf, das exakt die Temperatur hatte, bei der er duschte. Sehr heiß – aber nicht zu heiß...

Innerhalb von Sekunden legten sich wieder Nebelschwaden über den ganzen Raum, der inzwischen fast wieder zu sehen gewesen war.

Einen Accio später hielt Snape seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und einen weiteren Spruch danach hatte er, anstelle des um die Hüften geschlungenen Handtuches, die Robe an, die bis gerade Malfoy getragen hatte, während dieser nun nackt unter dem fließenden Wasser stand.

Snape legte den Zauberstab zur Seite und trat zu Lucius unter den Wasserstrahl.

„Wasch dich.", befahl er ihm.

Für einen Moment überlegte Malfoy, wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte, aber dann stellte er sich einfach nur mit wechselnden Positionen so unter das fließende Wasser, daß es überall hingelangen konnte.

Snape stand dicht bei ihm und betrachtete ihn dabei. Sein Atem ging immer intensiver und sein Blick flackerte auf eine Weise, die nichts Gutes verhieß.

Plötzlich lachte Snape sarkastisch auf.

„Ja.. das bist du...", übertönte Snapes Stimme das rauschende Wasser „du nennst es Waschen, wenn du dich einfach nur unter fließendem Wasser drehst und wendest. Aber wenn du wirklich sauber sein willst, muß ich wieder die Drecksarbeit für dich machen. Nicht wahr? Das ist es doch, was du willst, oder? Daß ich den Dreck von dir abwasche..."

Malfoy sah ihn mit ungewöhnlich weit geöffenten Augen an und sagte nichts.

Snape drückte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, wodurch der Druck auf Malfoys Arme intensiviert wurde. Er stöhnte auf, wandte den jetzt schmerzverzerrten Blick aber nicht von seinem Gegenüber ab, der, genau wie er selbst, ununterbrochen von dem rauschenden Wasser übergossen wurde.

Snape griff mit den Fingern in eine der Schalen die am Rande der Dusche in einer gemauerten Nische standen und nahm zwei Fingerspitzen einer Paste heraus, die er dann in den Händen verrieb, bevor er begann, Lucius nassen Körper damit einzureiben.

Ihm selbst hing inzwischen Malfoys Robe wie an die Haut geklebt am Körper.

Beide schnappten unter der andauernden heißen Kaskade die sich über sie ergoss nach Luft und pusteten immer wieder das Wasser von den Lippen weg, das in ihre Münder eindringen wollte, weil sie zum Atmen die Lippen leicht geöffnet hielten.

Malfoy legte den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand und erbebte unter den Berührungen von Snapes Händen, die nun jeden Millimeter seiner Haut mit der Paste einrieben, die danach dann gleich wieder vom heißen Wasser fortgespült wurde. Der Zaubertrankmeister ließ wirklich keine Stelle aus und als er den intimen Bereich des Blonden erreicht hatte, zeigte sich längst, wie erregend dieser die Situation fand. Die Vorderseite der klatschnassen Robe Snapes verriet, daß es ihm nicht viel anders erging.

Als Snape Malfoys Front komplett abgewaschen hatte, packte er ihn mit hartem Griff und drehte ihn um, so daß er mit dem Gesicht zur Wand stand.

Nun begann Snape hier mit der gleichen Prozedur und rieb jeden Quadratzentimeter mit der seifigen Paste ein.

Als er sich auch hier in den intimen Bereich vorgearbeitet hatte, nahm er mehr von der Paste und als er diese mit zwei Fingern zwischen den harten Pobacken von Lucius verstrich, schob er die Finger gleichzeitig und ohne Vorwarnung in den Blonden hinein.

Als der Blonde wegzucken wollte, packte Snape mit der freien Hand das Band das Malfoy hielt direkt über den Handgelenken und zog ihn daran ein Stück nach unten.

„Mach die Beine auseinander." Keuchte Snape ihm gerade so laut ins Ohr, daß Lucius ihn verstehen konnte.

Um weiter Luft zu bekommen, blieb Malfoy gar nichts anderes übrig, als dem Zug an dem Band nachzugeben, was am leichtesten war, in dem er, wie gefordert die Beine etwas grätschte.

Er stand keine fünf Sekunden so, als Snape sich ohne jede weitere vorsichtige Vorarbeit von hinten in ihn stieß.

Da er sich dabei gleichzeitig an dem Band zwischen Malfoys Händen und Hals festhielt, wurde der Schrei den Malfoy von sich geben wollte, von dem nassen Brokatband erstickt.

Er rang heftig nach Atem und versuchte gleichzeitig mit der Empfindung fertig zu werden, die der Mann hinter ihm auslöste, der sich nun völlig hemmungslos und so hart wie ihm nur möglich schien immer und immer wieder tief in ihn brachte.

Malfoy glaubte schon, wegen des Luftmangels in Kombination mit der heftigen Erregung, ohnmächtig zu werden, als Severus plötzlich innehielt, Malfoys Unterleib ein Stück von der Wand wegzog, um um ihn herumgreifen zu können.

Als Malfoy Severus Hand um seinen hart pulsierenden Schaft spürte und dann davon überrumpelt wurde, daß eben diese Hand begann, ihn hart zu reiben, während Severus noch immer in ihm war, dauerte es nicht lange und er war unmittelbar vor einem Höhepunkt, wie er ihn nur in diesen Sessions erlebte.

Aber in dem Moment, in dem eine einzige weitere Bewegung gereicht hätte, um ihn über die Kante zu stoßen, hielt Severus inne und nahm die Hand weg.

Malfoy stöhnte laut auf, dann fühlte er Snapes nasse Wange an seiner und hörte, wie dieser unter dem Rauschen der Dusche leise und beinahe liebevoll sagte: „Du hast mich immer noch nicht gebeten, Luc." Die vertraute Anrede und der sanfte Ton lösten ein völlig unkontrolliertes Beben in Lucius aus und Severus wußte, daß das Wasser in Malfoys Gesicht jetzt nicht länger nur noch das Wasser aus der Dusche war.

„Bitte...", hauchte Malfoy in zweierlei Hinsicht erstickt „Bitte... tu mit mir, was du willst."

„Was ich will?", fragte Severus nach.

„Was du willst...", antwortete Lucius nach einem scheinbar schon etliche Male gesprochenen Muster.

Mit wenigen Griffen hatte Severus das Brokatband gelöst und Malfoy ließ seine Arme stöhnend und unter Schmerzen nach unten fallen, bevor er sich damit gegen die Wand abstützen konnte, während Severus sich nun dicht von hinten an ihn heranschmiegte und ihn auf Hals und Schultern küßte, während er wieder begann, sich in ihm zu bewegen – diesmal nicht weniger intensiv, aber zärtlicher. Und wenige Atemzüge später durchrollte beide die finale Welle.

Malfoy drohte an der Wand der Dusche herabzurutschen, als Severus von ihm abließ. Snape ließ es zu, sorgte aber dafür, daß es kontrolliert geschah und ließ sich ebenfalls zu ihm auf den Boden der Dusche sinken.

Noch immer prasselte das heiße Wasser auf sie herab und das blieb auch so, als Snape Malfoy in seine Arme zog und ihn unter dem Rauschen des Wassers leise hin und her wiegte.

Das Bad war wieder völlig in den intensiven Nebelschwaden verschwunden.


	264. Chapter 264

**Kapitel 264**

* * *

28. Januar, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor,

Meine geliebte Hermine,

ich wollte in den Zeilen meines letzten Briefes mit keinem Wort zum Ausdruck bringe, ich zweifelte daran, daß du mich liebst. Ich wünsche dafür weder einen Beweis noch ein Pfand oder sonstiges. Wann immer ich dich sehe, weiß ich es, spüre ich es, atme ich es. Ich zweifel daran längst nicht mehr.

Aber obwohl du mich in diesem einen Punkt mißverstanden hast, habe ich doch soviel anderes, unmißverständliches geschrieben, mit dem ich dir gegenüber so unfair war und bin, wie es überhaupt nur denkbar ist.

Und dies, obwohl in der Tat von allen Menschen, ich am allerwenigsten das Recht habe, über diesen Punkt ungehalten zu sein.

Aber ich bin nicht nur so ungerecht eifersüchtig, weil ich von mir auf dich schließe, Hermine, sondern weil ich Malfoy alles zutraue. Er erträgt es nicht, wenn ich etwas habe, das er nicht hatte. Und so hat er es immer versucht, die Personen und Dinge in Besitz zu nehmen, die zu mir gehörten. Unmittelbar nach der Schulzeit war dies schon so, später auch mit Emanuelle, die diese Begegnung im Nachhinein sehr bereut hat. Bei Hadass ist er gescheitert, aber das hat ihn nicht daran gehindert, es immer und immer wieder zu versuchen. Und selbst an ihr war er nicht ganz spurlos vorübergegangen. Sie hat mit ihm viel gelacht und herumgealbert und wenn er fort war, hat Hadass manchmal den restlichen Tag ständig von ihm geredet... Und nun tut er es bei dir – und so faszinierend wie er ist, habe ich Angst, daß er erfolgreich sein könnte. Sex wäre nicht einmal das Problem. Wenn ich es akzeptieren kann, wenn du mit Thomas schläfst, dann sollte es ein Leichtes sein, damit klar zu kommen, wenn zum Beispiel die Sphäre euch beiden ein Miteinander ermöglicht. Aber zum einen möchte ICH es sein, der Zeit mit dir verbringt, so daß ich ihm nicht eine Sekunde mit dir in der Sphäre gönne, wenn ich es sein könnte, der sie dort mit dir verbringt und zum anderen ist er ein charismatischer, bildschöner, wortgewandter Mann, dem die Frauen üblicherweise nicht nur erotische, sondern auch alle anderen nur denkbaren Empfindungen entgegenbringen.

Ich weiß, daß du mich liebst, Hermine, aber ich habe Angst, daß ich auch nur einen winzigen Bruchteil davon mit ihm teilen muß.

Ich bin ein eifersüchtiger, unfassbar egoistischer Mann...

...der dir nun auch noch auf die schlimmste Weise untreu geworden ist, die man sich in eben diesen Tagen, zwischen eben diesen Briefen nur denken kann.

Wie soll ich es dir schreiben? Ich weiß es nicht.

Hilft es zu meiner Verteidigung, wenn ich dir schreibe, daß er es darauf angelegt hat? Daß er mich provoziert hat, bis zur Weißglut? Daß er mir ins Gesicht gelacht hat und mir versicherte, daß er dich bekommen würde? Hilft es zu meiner Verteidigung, wenn ich dir gleichzeitig schreibe, daß ich in dem Moment in dem er es sagte, genau wußte, daß er es nicht wirklich meinte, daß ich genau wußte, daß er mich damit in die Raserei treibt, die bewirken würde, daß ich ihm für seine Taten, seine Gedanken, seine Wünsche Schmerzen bereiten würde? Was genau das war, was er wollte?

Nein... ich fürchte, daß nichts davon für mich einen guten Schein bewirken kann.

Ich war nach deinem Brief lange, sehr lange, unter der Dusche und Malfoy kam hinzu als ich fertig war.

Wir haben uns gestritten und ich hatte Sex mit ihm. Nur sehr kurz., aber heftig, auf die Weise von der ich dir bereits in früheren Briefen schrieb.

Ich habe keine Entschuldigung dafür...

Ist es dir jetzt noch etwas wert, wenn ich dir schreibe, daß du mit nichts, was du tun könntest, meine Liebe aufs Spiel setzen könntest? Mit gar nichts...

Selbst wenn du alles tun würdest, von dem ich hoffe, daß du es niemals tun wirst, würde das daran nichts ändern. Denn ich wünsche mir ja nur, daß du diese Dinge nicht tust, weil ich weiß, wie weh es mir täte – eben weil ich dich so sehr liebe.

Ja, ich glaubte, daß du mit ihm schlafen möchtest. Einfach, weil die Neugierige in dir wissen will, wie jemand wie er wäre. Du bist in den letzten Monaten so sehr über dich selbst hinausgewachsen, daß es an ein Wunder grenzen würde, wenn du das Phänomen Lucius Malfoy nicht gänzlich ausschöpfen wollen würdest. Ich kann mich ihm ja selbst nicht entziehen...

Ich kann es ja selber nicht...

Wie soll ich da glauben, daß du es könntest?

Das ist unfair – ich weiß es. Aber Gefühle sind unlogisch. Gefühle sind unrational. Gefühle bringen Empfindungen auf, die sich in Kettenreaktionen selbst hochschaukeln und dann Reaktionen bewirken, die einfach falsch sind.

Ich habe dir, nicht zum ersten und sicher nicht zum letzten Mal, Unrecht getan. Nicht, weil ich falsch gelegen hätte mit meiner Vermutung, daß du ihn „ausprobieren" wollen würdest – sondern in meiner Vermutung, daß dies automatisch bedeutet, daß du Empfindungen für ihn hast, die denen zu mir nicht unähnlich sind.

Und dabei muß ich noch dazu sagen: selbst wenn es so wäre, hätte ich nicht das Recht, es dir vorzuwerfen oder gar zu versuchen, es dir zu untersagen... Doch so edel, ist wohl niemand, daß er oder sie derlei völlig ohne jede negative Empfindung akzeptieren könnte.

Ich habe Nachricht von dem Treffen des Ministeriums mit der Zunft. Es war für das Ministerium eine Katastrophe, aber ich sehe mich im Moment außerstande, diese Punkte zu Papier zu bringen. Nur soviel: Kartalek (der sich, wie ich jetzt erfahren habe korrekt „Khartaleck" schreibt, ist in der Tat im Ministerium tätig. Die Zunft wird ihn jetzt beobachten. Verzeih bitte, wenn ich darüber erst morgen mehr schreibe.

Ich liebe dich und habe nicht nur Angst, dich zu verlieren, bevor ich dich überhaupt ganz und gar haben konnte, sondern auch davor, dich auch nur in Winzigkeiten teilen zu müssen. Ich vermisse dich. Ich vermisse dich so sehr!

Severus


	265. Chapter 265

**_Liebe Leserinnen und Leser. _**

_Da wir inzwischen unzählige Male, in Reviews und in Mails, eine konkrete Frage gestellt bekommen haben, möchten wir hier einmal eine Antwort darauf geben, die VIEL konkreter ist, als wir sie eigentlich machen wollten. Wir haben uns um diese Antwort herumgedrückt so gut es ging - aber ihr laßt einfach nicht locker und lügen wollen wir nicht - lach -_

**_Arikaitas wird mit dem Ende von Malfoy Island nicht sterben._**

**_Ja, wir sind an einer neuen Geschichte dran... der Arbeitstitel lautet: "Desaster"_**

_Es ist keine Briefstory, sondern eine ganz regulär geschriebene Geschichte, die wir uns nur wieder hin und her schieben._

_ABER: Im Gegensatz zu MI kommen wir hier nur hin und wieder zum Schreiben und es wird ganz klar noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bevor davon auch nur eine einzige Zeile online geht. (Kira und ich wollen beide in jedem Fall in allernächster Zeit unsere eigenen laufenden Stories weiter- bzw. zuende führen!) Es sind von "Desaster" bisher erst wenige Seiten geschrieben. Bitte erwartet also keinen Sprung vom letzten MI-Kapitel zum ersten Kapitel der neuen Story - ok?_

_Liebe Grüße - eure Arikaitas_

_

* * *

_

Noch 19 Tage...

* * *

Achtung: Kapitel 265, 266 und 267 gehen gleichzeitig online

* * *

**Kapitel 265**

* * *

28. Januar, London 

Mein Severus,

kannst du dir vorstellen, mit welcher Spannung ich deinen Brief erwartet habe?

Mein Geständnis hat so tiefe Gewissensbisse in mir hervorgerufen, dass ich irgendwann mir selbst Einhalt gebieten musste, meinen Kopf nicht weiter auf die Tischplatte zu hauen, auf der mein Brief an dich doch zustande kam.

Glaube mir, dass nie mehr Gefühl für Lucius in mir war, als du selbst in deinem Brief so treffend beschreibst - die Neugier zu wissen, wie ein solcher Mann im Liebesspiel agieren würde.

Und nun, da du mir schreibst, dass er damit spielt...dass er dir damit droht, mich zu besitzen, um dir damit weh zu tun...da ist alle Lust und Neugierde dahin, die mein Interesse an ihm nährte.

Aber du...du hattest jetzt, trotz allem was in letzter Zeit gewesen ist, Sex mit ihm...hast ihm das gegeben, was er brauchte.

Ich horche in mich und versuche herauszufinden, was die unbändige Wut in mir zu bedeuten hat.

Ehrlichkeit bringt uns hier fast an den Rand des Wahnsinns, so scheint es mir...dennoch werde auch ich mich bemühen, weiterhin ehrlich zu sein, sofern ich meine Emotionen derweil selbst als Wahrheit erkennen kann - was mir, wie gesagt, nicht ganz leicht fällt.

Ich erkenne, dass Lucius alles bekommt, was er will. Er wollte dich in diesem Moment und er hat dich bekommen. Er wollte Emanuelle und er hat sie bekommen, er will mich - er wird mich nie bekommen!

Verdammt, wie konnte es mir nur passieren, dass meine Gefühle derart in die falsche Richtung gelenkt wurden?

Ich hasse mich dafür, und noch viel mehr hasse ich mich dafür, dass ich ihm die Macht gab, dich unter Druck zu setzen.

Aber trotz alledem...ich will nicht glauben, dass seine Freundschaft nur geheuchelt war, um so dicht an mich heranzukommen...aber es wird wohl doch so gewesen sein.

Er tut mir gegenüber genau das, was er immer schon getan hat - er weist mich in die Schranken, und lacht sich vermutlich darüber halbtot, dass er mir gezeigt hat, wie wenig Einfluss ich habe.

Sieh es einmal so - er brachte dich zur Weißglut, indem er damit prahlte mich besitzen zu können...aber gleichzeitig besaß er dich und traf mich damit auf eine Art und Weise, auf die ich selbst keinen Einfluss habe. Ich könnte mich ihm verweigern, aber das war gar nicht der Punkt, auf den er es abgesehen hatte...ich konnte DICH ihm nicht verweigern und diesen Sieg wird er vermutlich in vollen Zügen genießen.

Du magst ihm weh getan haben, bei der Art, wie du ihn dir vorgenommen hast...aber dummerweise tut es mir ebenso weh.

Wir wussten beide, dass wir ihm nicht trauen dürfen und ich weiß nicht, wie alles so weit kommen konnte.

Die Überwindung meiner Angst vor ihm war wichtig...aber alles andere möchte ich so schnell es geht, aus meinem Gedächtnis löschen.

Ich weiß, dass Thomas sich eben auf den Weg gemacht hat, um Raphaela einen erneuten Besuch abzustatten.

Ich müsste darauf brenne, zu erfahren, was die Zunft alles herausgefunden hat, und wie wir Khartaleck unter die Lupe nehmen können.

Ich sollte in mein Labor gehen und die Ergebnisse überprüfen, die sich immer deutlicher abzeichnen.

Aber ich kann all das nicht!

In meinem letzten Brief schrieb ich dir, dass ich mich hilflos fühlte...so fühle ich mich nach wie vor.

Er ist bei dir...ich bin es nicht...was sollte mich wohl noch hilfloser machen, als dieses Wissen?

Deine Hermine


	266. Chapter 266

Achtung: Kapitel 265, 266 und 267 gehen gleichzeitig online

* * *

**Kapitel 266**

* * *

28. Januar, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

es ist so überaus bezeichnend, wie sich in der Art wie wir uns in unseren Briefen anschreiben und darin, wie wir unsere Briefe unterzeichnen widerspiegelt, wie wir zueinander stehen. Ich habe nichts anderes verdient, als deine Wut.

Du hast Recht, daß er mich dazu gebracht hat, dir weh zu tun.

Aber auch wenn er mich dazu gebracht hat... Getan habe ich es. Nicht er.

Um diese zweite Ecke habe ich nicht einmal gedacht. Erst dein Brief nun, hat mir in Gänze gezeigt, wie sehr ich mich von ihm manipulieren lasse.

Aber – auch wenn mir im Moment ganz sicher nicht danach ist, ihn vor dir zu verteidigen – seine Freundschaft zu dir ist nicht geheuchelt. Und ich weiß jetzt bereits – ich wußte es schon in dem Moment in dem er es gesagt hatte – daß er das, was er gesagt hat, wirklich nur benutzt hat, weil er merkte, daß ich mich zusammenreißen wollte, weil ich ihm NICHT nachgeben wollte und weil es mir gelang. Ich hatte ihm auf sein Bitten, ihm zu helfen geantwortet, daß es dieses Mal nicht mein Problem sei und daß er selbst damit klar kommen müsse...

Und erst dann hat er zu Mitteln gegriffen, die unmittelbar wirksam waren...

Ich habe eine Vermutung, Hermine... eine Vermutung, von der ich nicht weiß, ob ich sie dir mitteilen soll oder nicht. Weil ich nicht weiß, was ich damit anrichte. Ob es gutes oder schlechtes bewirken wird.

Ich glaube, daß er mich diesmal dazu gebracht hat, daß ich dies mit ihm tue, weil er glaubte, daß er mir damit helfen kann... Er hat gemerkt, daß es mich rasend macht, zu fühlen, daß es zwischen euch funkt und daß ich ihm nicht wirklich geglaubt habe, daß da nichts ist. Mein Bauch flüstert mir zu, daß er wollte, daß ich ihm Schmerzen zufüge, daß ich mich an ihm auslasse, weil er glaubte, daß mir das helfen könnte...

Ich vermute es deswegen, weil eines der immer wiederkehrenden Dinge in diesen Momenten heute anders lief. Wenn ich mit ihm so umgehe, dann ist eine der Regeln die ihm dabei auferlegt sind, daß er mich darum bitten muß... er hat es zwar getan... aber nicht zu Anfang...

Mir ist es in der Situation gar nicht aufgefallen, weil ich so unfassbar wütend war, aber jetzt im Nachhinein... Er wollte etwas sagen, brachte es aber nicht zustande und dann habe ich angefangen...

Erst viel später, als es schon beinahe zuende war, habe ich ihm noch einmal gesagt, daß ich die Bitte von ihm fordere – da erst hat er sie ausgesprochen.

Er ist auf die Freundschaft zu dir sehr stolz, Hermine. Und er wird, spätestens seit ich aus dem Heilschlaf erwacht bin, nicht müde, zu bestätigen, daß du mein seist.

Er wollte mich manipulieren und es ist ihm gelungen, aber ich kann nicht sagen, zu welchem Zweck genau er es diesmal getan hat.

Der Mann treibt mich in den Wahnsinn...

Wie ich dir schon einmal sagte – und wie du inzwischen vermutlich bestätigen kannst – mein Leben kann ich ihm bedenkenlos anvertrauen, er würde es mit seinem verteidigen – aber was darüber hinausgeht...

Ich kann dich, für das, was ich getan habe nicht einmal um Verzeihung bitten. Ich hätte es einfach nicht tun dürfen.

Wir müßten beide arbeiten – aber ich werde heute nichts mehr tun, Hermine. Ich werde mir gleich meinen Mantel nehmen und ans Wasser gehen. Ich brauche frische Luft und ich muß für ein paar Stunden aus diesem Haus heraus.

Ich liebe dich

Auch wenn ich nicht verdiene, dieses wunderbare Gefühl erleben zu dürfen.

Denn gerade wenn es um dich geht, bin ich unfassbar egoistisch.

Ich will nur das Beste für dich, und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als das du glücklich bist. Und wir beide wissen, daß du heute wohl glücklicher, sicherer und zufriedener wärst, wenn uns das Schicksal nicht nach all den Jahren zusammengeführt hätte.

Aber hätte ich einen Wunsch frei und ich müßte zwischen den beiden Möglichkeiten wählen, daß wir uns nie wieder begegnet wären oder daß alles so bliebe, wie es ist - ich würde mich deinem Glück in den Weg stellen, weil ich es nicht ertragen könnte, ohne dich zu sein.

Verzeih mir, daß ich dir all dies zumute.

Vergib mir, daß ich nicht anders kann, als dich so fest an mich zu binden wie es mir nur möglich ist.

Verzeih mir, daß ich dich so sehr liebe, daß ich dies sogar dann noch tue, wenn ich kein Recht mehr dazu habe.

Ich kann nicht anders.

Malfoy manipuliert mich.

Du hast mich gefangen.

Ich liebe dich

Severus


	267. Chapter 267

Achtung: Kapitel 265, 266 und 267 gehen gleichzeitig online

* * *

**Kapitel 267**

* * *

29. Januar, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

binde mich so fest an dich, wie es dir möglich ist - und glaube mir, dass ich nicht auch nur eine dieser Bindungen als Fessel empfinde.

Ich liebe dich, mit allem was ich bin...und mit allem, was DU bist.

Du hast jedes Recht auf mich, das du dir nur vorstellen kannst.

Du hast es nicht dadurch verwirkt, dass du dich mit Lucius eingelassen hast - wie könnte ich es dir vorwerfen? Eure Verbindung besteht schon länger, als die unsere. Ich weiß, dass sie gleichsam aus Gewalt, wie aus Freundschaft besteht - eine Verbundenheit, die mir anfangs sehr schwer fiel zu begreifen. Inzwischen ist mir klarer geworden, was euch aneinander kettet und ich werde mich bemühen, es zu akzeptieren.

Ich frage mich unwillkürlich, wie sehr es dich verletzt, wenn ich dir gestehe, dass ich mich freuen würde, wenn Lucius' Freundschaft mir gegenüber nicht reine Berechnung war. Es würde mich nicht nur freuen, weil es bedeuten würde, dass er mich nicht in eine Falle gelockt hat, sondern weil ich inzwischen auch Sympathie für ihn empfinde.

Ich schreibe diese Worte und spüre gleichzeitig, wie mein Magen sich rebellierend zusammenzieht - meine Verbindung zu ihm ist ebenfalls von höchst zwiespältigen Gefühlen durchsetzt.

So wie du gestern am Strand spazieren gegangen bist, so habe ich eine nächtliche Wanderung durch den nahen Wald gemacht. Viele Gedanken sind mir dabei durch den Kopf gegangen, und ich habe mein Gewissen harten Prüfungen unterzogen. Ich fragte mich zum Beispiel, wie es wäre, wenn ich tatsächlich auf Malfoy Island wäre...nein, ich hege keinen Plan diesbezüglich, sei unbesorgt! Es ging mir nur darum, was wohl wäre, wenn ich unmittelbar Einfluss auf dich und Lucius hätte. Ich fragte mich, ob ich versuchen würde zu unterbinden, dass ihr euch seht.

Meine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreise, ohne dass ich sie mit einer eindeutigen Antwort hätte verankern können.

Mein Bauchgefühl sagte mir, dass genug Eifersucht in mir ist, um Lucius die Augen auszukratzen, wenn er nur in meine Nähe käme. Mein Kopf sagte mir, dass ich nicht das Recht habe, das Leben zweier Menschen auf meine egoistische Art zu bestimmen. Und mein Herz sagte mir, dass ich dich genug liebe, um dir zu vertrauen.

Mit diesem Vertrauen meine ich nicht, dass ich mich von dir betrogen fühlen würde, und mir sicher wäre, dass es nie wieder passiert...es ist anders.

Du selbst hast Sex einst mit gutem Wein verglichen, den man genießen kann. In Lucius Fall wäre der Vergleich mit einem härteren Getränk, das einem die Kehle beim Schlucken scheinbar verbrennt, allerdings treffender.

Doch wie dem auch sei...kann ich es dir übel nehmen, wenn du der Versuchung nicht ewig widerstehen kannst? Vermutlich eher nicht! Es gibt nur eines, das ich dir wirklich übel nehmen würde...und das wäre, wenn du es mir verschweigst - weil ich dann stets das Gefühl haben müsste, dass du hinter meinem Rücken über mich lachst.

Das erst ist es, was der Eifersucht zu ihrem gefährlichen Ruf verhilft - die Angst, dass man ausgelacht wird, von denen, die einen betrügen.

Ich weiß, dass du es nicht getan hast - aber ich wurde wütend, weil ich glaubte, dass Lucius es tat. Sollte er tatsächlich keinen besonderen Kick daraus gezogen haben, dass er mich damit zur Betrogenen machte?

Es ist müßig zu fragen, was ich wirklich tun würde, wenn ich auf der Insel wäre. Vermutlich würde ich dich ins Schlafzimmer zerren und dich ohnehin nie wieder aus meinen Klauen lassen, so dass Lucius schon die Frechheit besitzen müsste, sich direkt zwischen uns zu drängen, wenn er deine Nähe wollte...oder meine.

Sieh diesen letzten, verrückten Satz als eine Kapitulation meiner negativen Gefühle an - meine Gefühle von Eifersucht, von Wut, von Verletzung und auch von Misstrauen.

Ich liebe dich,

Deine Hermine


	268. Chapter 268

**Kapitel 268**

* * *

_Diesem Brief liegt ein Päckchen bei..._

_

* * *

_

29. Januar, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor,

Meine geliebte Hermine,

Der Spaziergang gestern hat meinen Kopf ein wenig frei gemacht, von all den Wirren um mich herum. Dein Brief hat ein weiteres getan, mich wieder zu beruhigen und ich bin dir so dankbar für deine Zeilen, wie du es dir sicher nicht einmal vorstellen kannst.

Wie gerne würde ich mich von dir in mein Schlafzimmer zerren lassen... in unser Schlafzimmer zerren lassen, um für immer in deinen Armen zu versinken. Und von mir aus, dürften Lucius, Thomas und wen immer sonst du willst, ab und zu hinzukommen und von dir naschen – so lange du nur immer wieder zu mir zurückkommst und mir versprichst, immer an meiner Seite zu sein.

Zusätzlich zu deinem Brief kam heute noch ein weiterer, der mich schlicht und ergreifend , wie sagt man so schön... „umgehauen" hat? Obwohl meine Hände ruhiger sind, als im ganzen letzten Monat, vibriere ich innerlich.

Der Oberste Zunftmeister, Meister Gabriel Lohberan persönlich hat mir geschrieben.

Es ist höchst wahrscheinlich, daß heute, morgen oder in den allernächsten Tagen drei Zauberer bei dir auftauchen werden, die...

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

In eben diesem Moment klopfte es an Hermines Zimmertüre und Konstanze öffnete mit entschuldigendem Blick die Tür einen Spalt weit. 

„Entschuldigt, Mrs. Granger, aber unten sind zwei Herren und eine Dame, die Sie sprechen möchten.

Hermine erhob sich auf der Stelle und fragte sich für einen Moment, ob sie erst den Brief zuende lesen sollte, in dem Severus ihr möglicherweise von eben diesen Personen geschrieben hatte.

Sie warf noch einen Blick auf den Brief, um wenigstens diese Zeile zu beenden.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

„... bei dir auftauchen werden, die dir im Namen der Zunft einige Fragen stellen. Beantworte sie ohne zu zögern mit dem ersten, das dir in den Sinn kommt, denn sie werden wissen, wenn du sie belügst. Du darfst alles sagen – aber du darfst nicht lügen... auf keinen Fall darfst du lügen..."

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

„Miss Granger?", erklang von unten eine sonore Männerstimme mit deutlicher Ungeduld. 

Hermine schluckte, faltete den Brief mit hektischen Bewegungen zusammen und verließ ihr Büro.

Als sie die Treppe herunterkam, erwarteten sie, wie ihr angekündigt worden war, drei Personen, die weite Roben trugen, die offenbar irgendeinen rituellen Sinn hatten, denn sie trugen an jeder sich bietenden Stoffkante, breite Borden, die mit magischen Symbolen versehen waren. Die Roben waren schwarz, aber die Borden schimmerten in allen nur denkbaren und anscheinend sogar in einigen undenkbaren Farben, denn wer die Roben betrachtete, hatte das Gefühl, daß die Symbole in dem intensiven Farbenspiel sich hin und wieder bewegten.

Nur der Mann in der Mitte hatte seine Kapuze nach hinten gelegt, so daß Hermine sein Gesicht schon erkennen konnte, als sie die Treppe erst halb heruntergekommen war. Sie kannte den Mann nicht. Auch den zweiten Zauberer, rechts neben ihm, hatte sie noch nie gesehen, aber als die dritte Person, die Frau, ihre Kapuze nach hinten schob, glaubte Hermine für einen Moment, sie könne sich nicht länger auf den Beinen halten.

Vor ihr stand Minerva McGonagall...

... die sie nun mit einem Lächeln ansah, das eine Mischung aus dem der Situation angemessenen Ernst und einer geradezu diebischen Freude war, die sich blitzend in ihren Augen zeigte.

Hermine wußte mit ihrer Anwesenheit absolut nichts anzufangen! Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie McGonagall reagiert hatte, als Severus damals aus Hogwarts geflohen war... Was tat sie nun hier?!

Der Mann in der Mitte machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Wir wurden darüber unterrichtet, daß Ihr nicht in den Protokollen der Meister unterwiesen seid. Entspricht das der Wahrheit?"

Hermine nickte.

„Entspricht das der Wahrheit?", wiederholte der Mann seine Frage und Hermine sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Minerva mit der Hand eine Art plappernden Entenschnabel nachmachte. Reden... sie sollte reden...

„Ja, das entspricht der Wahrheit."

„Warum ist dies so?"

„Weil die Möglichkeiten für die Unterweisung in der bisherigen Dauer meiner Ausbildung noch nicht gegeben waren."

„Ihr habt keinen Zeit mit Eurem Meister verbracht, die eine Unterweisung in den Protokollen erlaubt hätte?"

„Doch. Das habe ich."

McGonagalls Augenbrauen hoben sich verwundert, aber doch nicht so sehr verwundert, als daß Hermine nicht sehen konnte, daß sie zwar davon gewußt, es aber wohl nicht geglaubt hatte.

„Wie habt ihr die gemeinsame Zeit verbracht, die zur Ausbildung geeignet gewesen wäre?"

Hermine wurde blaß und erinnerte sich an Severus' Worte...

„Auf unterschiedliche Arten."

„Nennt Beispiele."

„Wir haben an Zaubertränken gearbeitet und ich habe die Möglichkeiten der Meistersphäre kennengelernt."

„Weitere Beispiele."

„Wir haben uns gegenseitig besser kennengelernt."

„Was bedeutet das im Detail?"

Hermine schluckte. Wie tief wollte der Kerl denn noch graben? Wie „wahr" sollten ihre Antworten sein?

„Daß wir lernen mußten, den anderen zu verstehen und unsere Vorurteile abzulegen und daß wir letztendlich darüber eine persönliche Bindung zueinander aufgebaut haben, die emotional wohl über die Verbindung von Meister und Lehrling hinausgeht.", antwortete Hermine wahrheitsgemäß und erwartete mit Spannung, ob diese Antwort ausreichen würde.

„Habt Ihr die Lehre freiwillig und in vollem Wissen dessen, was euch erwartet angenommen?", schwenkte der Mann plötzlich in eine andere Richtung.

„Erst im zweiten Anlauf", rutschte es Hermine heraus und sie hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.

McGonagall lächelte schloß einmal kurz zustimmend und aufmunternd zugleich die Augen und nickte.

Hermines Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

Sie stand hier, in ihrem eigenen Hausflur, in der Gewissheit, daß Konstanze irgendwo hinter einer offenen Türe stand und alles hörte und ließ sich von diesen drei Personen befragen!

Entgegen dem, was Hermine erwartet hätte, reagierte der Zauberer nicht verwundert, sondern fragte lediglich weiter.

„Erklärt, was Ihr damit meint."

„Ich bekam meinen Ring ursprünglich nur als moralische Unterstützung bei einem wichtigen Vorhaben. Mein Meister ging nicht davon aus, daß die Verbindung auch auf diese Entfernung zustandekommen kann und ihm war nicht bewußt gewesen, daß die Ringe mit dem Blut des jeweils anderen bereits in Berührung gewesen waren, als er mir meinen Ring schickte. Erst als uns unsere Sphäre rief, wurde ihm bewußt, daß die Ringe das getan hatten, wofür sie gefertigt worden sind. Aber er hat mich dann darüber aufgeklärt, welche Folgen es hätte, wenn ich den Ring weiterhin trage. Er hat mir angeboten, den Ring wieder an sich zu nehmen. Ich habe dieses Angebot ausgeschlagen, weil ich die Bindung wollte. Danach habe ich ihn gefragt, ob er den Ring zurückhaben möchte und er hat dies verneint. Seitdem sehen wir uns als Meister und Lehrling miteinander verbunden."

Der Mann nickte – offenbar zufrieden mit dem, was er gehört hatte.

„Nun gut"

Er sah zwischen McGonagall und dem dritten hin und her.

„Es soll sein.", sagte er und sah Minerva an.

„Führt sie.", sagte er ihr und Minerva trat vor.

Wieder an Hermine gerichtet, erklärte der Zauberer: „Euer Meister kann nicht hier sein. Eigentlich müßte er es sein, der Euch führt, aber Meisterin McGonagall hat sich bereiterklärt..." plötzlich lächelte er zum ersten Mal, seit er hier war ein wenig und korrigierte sich mitten im Satz „... hat darauf bestanden, daß sie Euch an seiner Stelle führt. So sei sie Eure Leiterin in das neue Amt."

Minerva trat vor und hob ihre Hand auf Brusthöhe hoch und hielt Hermine die offene Handfläche entgegen.

„Heben Sie die Hand an der Sie den Ring tragen ebenfalls und halten Sie sie mit der Fläche so zu meiner, als würden wir zwei Seiten einer Schachtel darstellen.", erklärte sie leise und Hermine folgte.

Zum ersten Mal nahm Hermine den Ring wahr, den sie trug und wußte sofort, was es für ein Ring war, als die Symbole darauf, genau wie die ihres eigenen Ringes, in Bewegung gerieten. Der Ring sah vollkommen anders aus als ihrer, aber er war unverkennbar ein Meisterring.

„Meister Galwaredian bat darum, Euer Pate sein zu dürfen.", erklärte der Mittlere und deutete auf den Mann neben sich.

Das also war Galwaredian, Benedikts Vater... erst jetzt nahm Hermine ihn wirklich bewußt war. Er war relativ groß, hatte recht lange hellbraune, fast blonde Haare und trug einen kurz gehaltenen Vollbart.

Dieser hob nun ebenfalls die Hand und bildete mit denen von Hermine und McGonagall die dritte Seite der Schachtel.

Sein Ring erschien Hermine vertrauter. Er sah im Prinzip aus wie ihrer, nur war die Anordnung der Runen anders.

„Meister Bergentag wird beschließen, was Pate und Führerin bezeugen.", sagte McGonagall, offenbar einem vorgeschriebenen Protokoll folgend.

Als der Genannte seine Hand, mit dem Meisterring seiner Profession, ebenfalls hob und damit das Viereck der Hände schloß, leuchtete in der Mitte ihrer Hände plötzlich ein Licht auf, das Hermine mit einer Wärme erfüllte und mit so unbändigem Stolz, daß sie kaum noch Luft bekam.

Sie sah zwischen den dreien hin und her. Galwaredian und Bergentag hatten die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierten sich auf was immer sie gerade taten. Aber als Hermine zu Minerva hinsah, mußte sie ein paar Mal mit den Augen klimpern, um die Tränen im Griff zu behalten, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten. Hermine hätte keine stolzere Leiterin durch das haben können, was sie hier gerade taten, als ihre ehemalige Lehrerin, die sie nun auf eine unerklärlich sanfte Weise anlächelte, als wolle sie ihr versichern, daß alles so war, wie es sein mußte. Es erschien Hermine so skurril und richtig zugleich, daß sie hier war. Es erschien ihr wie ein Omen, daß nun alles gut werden konnte.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie hier tat – was man mit ihr tat – aber sie vertraute blind durch die Kombination aus Snapes Worten in seinem Brief und Minerva McGonagalls Anwesenheit.

Plötzlich öffneten die beiden Männer die Augen und Hermines und Minervas Interesse richtete sich, genau wie das der Männer auf das Licht, das sich nun wie eine Kugel zwischen ihnen erhob, dann über ihnen zerstob, sich kurz wie eine Halbkugel über sie legte und dann verschwand.

Eine zweite Kugel tauchte plötzlich zwischen ihren Händen auf. Und Bergentags Stimme erhob sich erneut.

„Bist du bereit, zu lernen, Unwissende?"

Es war klar, wem diese Frage gestellt wurde.

„Das bin ich.", antwortete Hermine.

„Bist du bereit, zu gehorchen, Unwissende?"

Ohne zu zögern erklang Hermines zweites: „Das bin ich."

„Bist du bereit, dich unterzuordnen unter den Willen und die Macht deines Meisters, Unwissende?"

„Das bin ich."

Eine Gänsehaut überlief Hermine.

„Bist du willens, deinen Meister, die Profession und die Zunft zu lieben, die dir Schutz, Heim und Wissen schenken werden, Unwissende?"

Hermine schluckte.

„Das bin ich." Ihre Stimme krächzte ein wenig vor Aufregung.

„Bist du bereit für deinen Meister, die Profession und die Zunft die dir Schutz, Heim und Wissen schenken, zu arbeiten, zu kämpfen und sei es bis aufs Blut oder um den Preis deines Lebens, Unwissende?"

Nie war Hermine etwas ernster, als sie antwortete: „Das bin ich."

„So sei uns willkommen. Nimm an, den Schutz, das Heim, das Wissen und sei Lehrling deiner Profession im Kreise der Meister."

Und plötzlich erhob sich auch die zweite Lichtkugel, zerstob über ihnen und fiel, wie die erste, wie eine Halbkugel über ihnen zu den Seiten weg und verschwand.

Ein Moment der Stille trat ein.

Meister Bergentag nahm seine Hand als erster wieder herunter und die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

Er sah Hermine an und grinste dann – was in krassem Gegensatz zu der Ernsthaftigkeit stand, die er bisher an den Tag gelegt hatte.

„Das war das erste Mal und hoffentlich das letzte Mal, daß ich einen Lehrling in einem Hausflur initiiert habe." Er machte einen Schritt auf Hermine zu und reichte ihr die Hand.

Hermine griff sie und sah ihn fragend an.

„Herzlich willkommen in der Zunft, Meisterlehrling Granger.", sagte er und machte dann Platz für Galwaredian, der ihr ebenfalls lächelnd gratulierte.

Minerva beließ es nicht bei einem Handschlag, sondern umarmte sie ganz unzeremoniell, um sie ebenfalls in der Zunft willkommen zu heißen.

„Was bedeutet das alles? Warum hat das jetzt hier ausgerechnet heute, und so offensichtlich eilig stattgefunden?", fragte Hermine, als sie sich wieder von Minerva gelöst hatte.

„Damit Sie Severus im Prozess als sein Lehrling zur Seite stehen können. Wir sind davon ausgegangen, daß Sie das wollen und nur wenn Sie initiierter Lehrling sind, ist es gestattet und dann sogar erforderlich. Wir sehen uns also schon bald wieder. Wir drei müssen wieder los." Sie drückte Hermine noch einmal fest, bevor sie sich von ihr abwenden wollte.

„Halt!" rief Hermine ihr und den Männern, die sich ebenfalls zum Gehen gewandt hatten, hinterher. „Was für ein Prozess?!" In ihrem Kopf schien plötzlich ein Bienenschwarm in Bewegung geraten zu sein. „Was für ein Prozess?!!!" , rief sie noch einmal mit großen Augen und McGonagall lächelte, kam noch einmal einen Schritt zurück und legte Hermine die Hand an die Wange.

„Den, den das Ministerium nun unter Aufsicht und nach den Regeln der Zunft durchführen wird – dieser Prozess. Den Rest wird Severus Ihnen erklären. Wir müssen jetzt sofort wieder los, wir mußten das hier nur tun, um die entsprechenden Anträge heute noch besiegeln zu können. Ich werde mich in den nächsten Tagen wieder bei Ihnen melden. Wenn Ihnen das zu lang ist, melden Sie sich in Hogwarts."

Hermine nickte wie betäubt und ließ McGonagall und die anderen nun unbehelligt gehen. Aber noch bevor Minerva als letzte das Haus verließ, drehte sie sich noch einmal um, sah Hermine beinahe beschämt an und sagte leise: „Ich werde noch Gelegenheit haben, es selbst zu tun, aber bitte sagen Sie ihm von mir, daß es mir leid tut..."

Hermine nickte, wissend, daß McGonagall Snape genauso verflucht hatte, wie die meisten und es inzwischen offenbar besser wußte. Allerdings konnte sie sich nicht des Eindrucks erwehren, daß McGonagall mehr damit meinte, als offensichtlich zu sein schien...

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

... sie werden dich als Lehrling in die Zunft aufnehmen. Denn es ist etwas eingetreten, daß es seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gegeben hat. Die Zunft wird als Zeuge in einem Prozess aussagen. Für mich... Dazu ist ein exakt festgelegtes Prozedere vorgeschrieben, das ich dir in den nächsten Wochen beibringen muß. Allerdings wurde mir auch versichert, daß du auf dem Festland Hilfe bekommen wirst. Bei deiner Initiation werden ein Führer, der meinen Part übernehmen wird und ein Pate anwesend sein. Beide, vor allem derjenige der dich führt, steht dir von da an helfend zur Seite, um das Protokoll zu erlernen. 

Die Zunft als Zeuge wird dadurch wirksam, daß ich sämtliche Erinnerungen die ich habe, mit zwei Meistern der Zunft teile. Sie alle werden uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf meine Erinnerungen bekommen – uneingeschränkten... Aber die Tatsache, daß sie der Zunft angehören, sichert zu hundert Prozent, daß sie niemals über das reden werden, was sie erfahren.

Sie werden dann im Prozess statt meiner befragt. Somit ist gesichert, daß ich nicht lüge, um mich zu verteidigen. Die Ehrlichkeit der Erinnerungs-Zeugen anzuzweifeln ist nicht möglich... auch dem Ministerium nicht. Was sie aussagen ist Wahrheit...

Der Prozess wird wieder aufgenommen – unter vollkommen neuen Spielregeln... Durch den Zunft-Prozess ist das Todesurteil das gegen mich ausgesprochen wurde erst einmal ausgesetzt.

Ich wage zu hoffen, Hermine... ich glaube, ich habe eine Chance... ich glaube es wirklich!!

Ich liebe dich so sehr und ich bin so unfassbar stolz, daß du bald offiziell ein Teil der Zunft bist.

Du wirst das, was in dem Paket beiliegt, brauchen, für das, was kommt...

Ich liebe dich

Dein Severus

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

_In dem Paket ist eine Robe mit genau den irisierenden, magischen Borden, wie Hermine sie gerade bei den Zunftmeistern gesehen hatte..._


	269. Chapter 269

**Kapitel 269**

* * *

31. Januar, London

Geliebter Severus,

es tut mir leid, dass du erst jetzt von mir hörst. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie sehr du meine Antwort erwartet haben musst. Glaube mir, dass ich das Institut manchmal verwünschen könnte, weil es scheinbar immer dann meine Anwesenheit erfordert, wenn ich am liebsten alles um mich herum vergessen würde, um dir zu schreiben.

Aber nun endlich hat es mich aus seinen Fängen gelassen und ich bin zwar zum Umfallen müde, aber gleichzeitig platze ich schier vor Freude über das, was sich ereignet hat!

Ich bin so unglaublich glücklich...und aufgeregt - ich kann kaum die Feder halten, die ich benötige, um diesen Brief zu schreiben.

Dein Prozess wird neu aufgenommen und ich kann dabei an deiner Seite sein!

Du wirst in mir die aufmerksamste Schülerin finden, die du dir vorstellen kannst, wenn du mich über die Details des Prozedere in Kenntnis setzt - es hängt soviel davon ab...alles, um genau zu sein!

Heute morgen bekam ich einen Brief von Benedikt. Er teilte mir darin mit, dass er einem Treffen mit mir nun wesentlich gelöster entgegensehen würde, da er zuvor Angst hatte, sich zu verraten. Er wusste natürlich, dass die Zunft die Neuaufnahme deines Prozesses in die Wege geleitet hatte und er befürchtete, dass er, wenn er mir in die Augen sieht, sich kaum zurückhalten könnte, mir von dieser Neuigkeit zu erzählen; doch er wollte es keinesfalls tun, bevor es nicht hundertprozentig klar war, dass die Zunft Erfolg haben würde.

Die Sache mit der anderen Daseinsform stimmte wohl, so dass er keine Gelegenheit fand, mir schon früher zu antworten, doch er gab zu, dass er sehr erleichtert war, als ich das Treffen schließlich absagen musste, weil er wusste, dass es sich nur noch um Tage handelte, bis ich die positive Nachricht erhalten würde. Auch wenn er und Meister Menhiras nicht bei meiner Initiierung zugegen waren, so hatten sie davon natürlich Kenntnis, und auch Benedikt hat mich in seinem Brief in den Reihen der Meisterschüler willkommen geheißen.

Mir scheint, ich habe den jungen Mann völlig falsch eingeschätzt. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass andere Meisterschüler mehr...wie soll ich es sagen...mehr in sich selbst ruhen, als es bei mir der Fall ist.

Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal mehr Geduld aufbringen müsste, um die Dinge ihren eigenen Gang gehen zu lassen. Es ist mir auch klar, dass ich am liebsten alles sofort möchte und dass diese Eigenschaft dafür sorgt, dass ich zu unstet bin.

Als ich in der Sphäre nicht alles zu deiner absoluten Zufriedenheit bearbeitet hatte, fühlte ich mich sehr schlecht, weil ich mich immer wieder verbissen fragte, warum ich noch nicht die Dinge beherrsche, die ein Meister beherrscht. Das ist wirklich vermessen von mir, und meine Aufnahme in die Zunft hat mir klar gemacht, dass ich völlig zu Recht als Unwissende angesprochen werde.

Severus, du wirst mir noch so vieles beibringen müssen und ich weiß, dass ich so manches mal enttäuscht sein werde, wenn ich meine Arbeiten nicht so erledige, dass sie ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dein Gesicht zaubern.

Aber kannst du mir glauben, dass ich regelrecht erleichtert bin, dass Benedikt glaubte, er könne sein Geheimnis nicht vor mir wahren, wenn er mir in die Augen blickt?

Ich weiß, er ist auch ein Schüler und hat noch einen weiten Weg vor sich, aber ich glaubte, dass er meilenweit über mir steht und seine Emotionen sehr viel besser unter Kontrolle hätte, als ich.

Es tut gut, zu erkennen, dass auch er nur ein Mensch ist, und ich freue mich nun wirklich sehr darauf, mit ihm zu sprechen und von seinen Erfahrungen zu hören.

Ich bekam deinen Brief gerade in dem Moment, als meine Besucher auch schon vor der Tür standen. Es war so unglaublich aufregend und anfangs hatte ich tatsächlich etwas Angst. Und dann erkannte ich Minerva McGonagall. Ich war sehr überrascht sie zu sehen, wie du dir wohl vorstellen kannst; aber jeder Zweifel, ob sie an deine Unschuld glaubt, war in dem Moment ausgelöscht, als sie deinen Platz in dem Ritual einnahm, und mich führte.

Sie tat es in deinem Namen - sie hatte wohl regelrecht darauf bestanden - und ich soll dir von ihr sagen, dass es ihr leid tut, wie sie nach Albus Tod reagiert hat. Sie wird noch selbst mit dir sprechen, aber es war ihr wichtig, dass du es weißt.

Meister Galwaredian hatte darum gebeten, als mein Pate zu fungieren. Benedikts Vater hat eine enorme Ausstrahlung und ich fühlte mich sehr sicher dabei, ihn an meiner Seite zu wissen.

Bevor Meister Bergentag mich schließlich initiierte, musste ich ihm einige Fragen beantworten.

Er wollte von mir unter anderem wissen, wie wir die gemeinsame Zeit verbracht haben, die zur meiner Ausbildungszeit geeignet gewesen wäre.

Ich brauche dir wohl nicht zu sagen, dass ich mich in diesem Moment mehr als unbehaglich fühlte; aber wie du mir eindringlich mitgeteilt hast, war ich gezwungen die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Und das tat ich, indem ich zugab, dass unsere Beziehung über die eines Meisters und seiner Schülerin hinausgeht.

Ich dachte schon, dass nun alles aus sei, aber Meister Bergentag schwenkte daraufhin in eine andere Richtung und fragte mich danach, wie es dazu kam, dass wir den Meisterpakt schlossen - ich sagte ihm auch hier die ehrliche Antwort und ich denke, dass du über meine Initiierung ohnehin in allen Einzelheiten in Kenntnis gesetzt wirst, da du im Normalfall daran teilgenommen hättest; also verzichte ich nun darauf, dir die Vorgänge weiter zu schildern, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es mich inzwischen ein wenig ruhiger gemacht hat, dir davon berichten zu dürfen.

Nur soviel möchte ich dir noch sagen, weil ich das Gefühl habe, mich zumindest vor dir in diesem Punkt genauer erklären zu müssen...ich werde meine Bemühungen, zu lernen was du mir beizubringen hast, in Zukunft noch gewissenhafter ausführen.

Ich weiß, dass es zum Prozedere gehörte, genau dies zu bekräftigen und ich sprach die Worte in voller Überzeugung, doch nur für dich allein möchte ich hinzufügen, dass ich überzeugt bin, mehr Konzentration aufbringen zu können, wenn wir einander sehen könnten, wann immer uns danach ist.

Es ist nicht richtig von mir, dich derart zu begehren, wenn wir die Zeit zugleich für meine Ausbildung nutzen könnten und richtig klar ist es mir geworden, als ich Bergentags Frage wahrheitsgemäß beantworten musste.

Doch trotz dieser guten Vorsätze weiß ich, dass ich dich nicht ein einziges mal ansehen dürfte, wenn ich dich endlich in der Sphäre treffe, und du mir das Wissen vermittelst, das ich so dringend benötige...ich dürfte dich nicht ansehen, nicht einmal deine Hände...ich dürfte deine Stimme nicht hören und deinen Geruch nicht einatmen...das wird schwierig, nicht wahr?

Aber ich werde mich bemühen, das verspreche ich dir!

Wenn der Prozess nun neu aufgenommen wird...Severus, ist es wahr? Ist das alles Wirklichkeit?

Harry wird dafür sorgen, dass deine Akte bereitliegt, wenn es soweit ist. Ich habe vor, Mr. Torrance aufzusuchen, jedoch möchte ich zuerst dein Einverständnis, dass ich den alten Mann dazu bewegen werde, sich an die Geheimnisse zu erinnern, die er an deiner Akte vollbracht hat.

Ich habe auch eine gute Neuigkeit!

Es ist mir gelungen, die Verbindung des Leprechaungold an das Blut der Anden-Hochelfen, aufzulösen. Ich konnte keinen der Stoffe aus der Droge vollständig entfernen, doch gelang es mir, die Wirkung in einem Maße abzumildern, so dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Empfängnis wesentlich abgeschwächt wurde.

Um ganz sicher zu gehen, werde ich nun noch testen, ob die Verhütungstränke zusätzlichen Schutz bieten können, wenn ich sie durch eine Hormongabe verstärke. Es sieht so aus, als könnte die Muggelmedizin in Verbindung mit unseren Tränken endlich den gewünschten Effekt erzielen. Dies gilt jedoch nur für die Drogen, denen Titanit beigemischt wurde. Das kieselsäurehaltige magmatische Gestein hat ja die Eigenschaft, die Verbindung zwischen der Gold-und Blutsubstanz zu neutralisieren. Wie du weißt, ist es sehr spröde und weich, so dass es kein großes Problem darstellte, es so zu verarbeiten, dass ich es den Drogen beimischen konnte. Natürlich ist damit das Problem der Abhängigkeit nicht gelöst und nach wie vor ist die reine Droge im Umlauf.

Ich habe vor, jede Möglichkeit zu nutzen, um die neutralisierende Titanit-Beigabe unterzumischen, da ich davon ausgehen muss, dass es unmöglich ist, die Drogen auf irgendeine Art abrupt vom Markt zu nehmen; vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass das Ministerium die Hände mit im Spiel hat.

Dazu muss ich jedoch noch einmal Mr. Selkirk aufsuchen. Ich höre förmlich, wie du einen ärgerlichen Ton von dir gibst, aber versteh doch, er ist die Quelle!

Ich habe nur dort die Möglichkeit die Droge in großer Menge zu beeinflussen!

Ich würde Thomas alles geben was er braucht, und ihn alleine schicken...aber das wäre unfair, Severus.

Warum sollte sich Thomas alleine in diese Gefahr begeben? Es wäre zu gefährlich, jetzt noch jemanden von außerhalb einzubeziehen, der ihm Unterstützung geben könnte. Ich war bereits mit ihm dort und weiß, vor wem wir uns in Acht nehmen müssen und wie wir mit den Leuten umzugehen haben.

Verbiete es mir, wenn du glaubst, dass es richtig ist...aber bedenke dabei, dass ich mich immer schuldig fühlen würde, wenn Thomas etwas zustößt.

Es gibt jedoch noch ein anderes Problem, das mir langsam wirklich Sorge bereitet. Thomas ist nicht zurückgekehrt.

Emanuelle hat in Erfahrung gebracht, dass er tatsächlich Raphaela aufgesucht hat. Er bot ihr viel Geld, und schließlich hat sie eingewilligt, mit ihm zu reden. Was sie ihm erzählt hat wollte sie vor uns nicht preisgeben, aber sie versicherte, dass sie nicht wüsste, wo er nach dem Gespräch hingegangen sei.

Dieser Mann schafft es immer wieder mich schier in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Ich habe keine Ahnung was er macht, oder wo er ist.

Ich hoffe, ich werde es bald herausfinden, ansonsten werde ich wohl gezwungen sein, mich alleine auf den Weg zu Selkirk zu machen.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Benedikt um Hilfe bitten könnte...ich kenne ihn ja praktisch gar nicht und es wäre mir wirklich lieber, wenn Thomas mich begleiten könnte.

Ich muss ihn finden!

Severus, der Umhang, den du mir geschickt hast, verdeutlicht mir auf so wundervolle Art, dass ich im Kreise der Meisterschüler aufgenommen bin. Er ist wunderschön und wenn ich ihn berühre, dann spüre ich förmlich, wie er meine magischen Fähigkeiten bündelt.

Ich sehne den Tag herbei, an dem ich mich ausschließlich auf die Erforschung meiner zauberischen Fähigkeiten konzentrieren kann, ohne gezwungen zu sein, in kriminelle Abgründe hinabzusteigen und mich dabei in Lebensgefahr zu begeben.

Es gab immer Dinge, die du tun musstest, obwohl du wusstest, dass sie gefährlich für dich sind. Wenn ich nun das Gleiche tue, dann weiß ich, dass du mich am liebsten festhalten und daran hindern würdest - und doch bitte ich dich, lass mich gehen und meine Forschungen ihrem Ziel zuführen.

Ich werde Thomas suchen! Er muss mir helfen!

Ich liebe dich so unendlich...wenn wir den Prozess gewinnen, dann werde ich nie wieder von deiner Seite weichen...du wirst mich vermutlich eher satt haben, als du es dir jetzt vorstellen kannst.

Deine Hermine


	270. Chapter 270

Achtung: Kapitel 270 und 271 gehen gleichzeitig online

* * *

**Kapitel 270**

* * *

31. Januar, Nähe Whitby

Hallo Severus,

da ich es dir schuldig bin, halte ich es für meine Pflicht, dich über meinen Aufenthaltsort zu informieren. Ich bin in einem Kaff in der Nähe von Whitby, hab mich in ein kleines Hotel eingemietet, das direkt am Meer liegt.

Ich sage dir das nur aus einem einzigen Grund! Du sollst mich finden können, falls du wider Erwarten die Dienste eines völligen Versagers brauchst.

Gib mir irgendein Himmelsfahrtskommando; du wirst niemanden finden, der es lieber ausführt als mich - nur über eins solltest du dir klar sein, wenn ich es ausführe, wird im Endeffekt jemand darunter leiden.. am ehesten jemand, der nichts mit alle dem zu tun hatte.

Also ruf mich, wenn du jemanden wie mich brauchst.

(_Der Brief trägt an dieser Stelle Thomas' Unterschrift, die fahrig durchgestrichen wurde) _

Du hast mich vor einiger Zeit um meine Freundschaft gebeten, heute brauche ich einen Freund, Severus.

Ich brauche jemanden, der sich anhört, was für einen Bockmist ich mein Leben nenne.

Gestern bin ich seit ewigen Zeiten zum ersten mal wieder appariert. Ich dachte glatt, dass es mich zersplintern würde.

Hätte nicht viel ausgemacht.

Ich habe diesen Ort hier mal in einem Reisebüro gesehen, das es als Urlaubsziel mit ganz eigenem Charme anbot - den hat es, denn es gibt hier absolut nichts!

Nichts, das einen davon ablenken könnte, sich Gedanken über all den Scheiß zu machen, den man seit seiner Geburt verzapft hat.

Nicht mal diese verdammten Schafe blöken, die triefnass auf den Weiden stehen.

Ich kann gut verstehen, dass du dem Meer nichts Schönes mehr abgewinnen kannst, wenn du ständig draufstarren musst. Ich dachte, mich würde das Wasser irgendwie ablenken - die Weite davon, nicht das Wasser selbst. Ach vergiss es, ich hab mich nie gut als Poet gemacht.

Eigentlich hab ich mich als gar nichts gut gemacht.

Am ehesten wohl noch damals, als ich Kurier für 'McMillans launische Zeitschriften' war. Ich weiß nicht, ob du die Dinger noch kennst. Ich war noch ziemlich jung, als ich dafür gesorgt habe, dass jeder Besteller seine Zeitung nach hause geliefert bekam. Der Job war lustig, weil ich natürlich jedesmal vor Ablieferung in die Zeitungen reingelesen habe, und es war wirklich witzig, wie die Schlagzeilen auf jeden einzelnen Käufer zugeschnitten waren.

McMillan hat mich rausgeschmissen, als er herausfand, dass ich die Informationen in den Zeitungen dazu nutzte, soviel über die Leute rauszufinden, dass ich genau wusste, bei wem es sich lohnte einen außerplanmäßigen nächtlichen Besuch abzuhalten.

Die Beute war ohnehin nicht besonders wertvoll, aber ich war den ersten Job los, den ich im Leben je hatte.

Seit dem habe ich mich mit diesem und jenem durchgeschlagen und immerhin einen Ruf erworben, der mich davor bewahrte, allzu oft in die Mangel anderer Krimineller genommen zu werden.

Ich verschone dich mit weiteren Einzelheiten.

Wenn Emanuelle mich nicht aufgenommen hätte, dann würde ich mir vermutlich die Welt ohnehin längst durch ein paar runde Eisengitterstäbe ansehen.

Ist merkwürdig, dass ich das ausgerechnet dir schreibe.

Da kannst du mal sehen, wie ungerecht die Welt ist.

Ich hab mein ganzes Leben damit verbracht, andere übers Ohr zu hauen - wobei meine einzige Ausrede die ist, dass ich es nur bei Leuten tat, die es nicht besser verdient hatten, auch wenn das wohl Ansichtssache ist - und du bist auf eine Insel verbannt, obwohl du Dumbledore auf seinen eigenen Wunsch hin getötet hast. Ich würde ja sagen, das ist ungerecht...wenn jemand wie ich dieses Wort noch benutzen dürfte...darf ich aber nicht, weil ich das längst verspielt habe.

Im Prinzip ist es egal, aus welcher Perspektive man aufs Meer guckt...oder auf sein Leben - ändern lässt sich sowieso nichts mehr.

Ich hab zumindest soviel verkehrt gemacht, dass ich mal versuchen sollte, von hier direkt nach Amerika zu apparieren. Mal sehen, vielleicht schaffe ich es ja bis zur Mitte des Atlantik, den Rest könnte ich den Fischen überlassen. Hätte ich vor einiger Zeit schon mal versuchen sollen, hätte mit Sicherheit einige Leute glücklicher gemacht.

Weißt du, wohin ich auch sehe, ich hab allen immer nur Unglück gebracht.

Emanuelle hätte ohne mich - als Klotz an ihrem Bein - vermutlich etwas ganz anderes gemacht.

Ich hab ihr immer eingeredet, dass der Schleier eine gute Sache sei. Das ist er auch - für mich!

Ich finde dort alles, was ich für mein ärmliches Leben brauche. Unterschlupf, Sex, und eine Person, die immer zu mir hält, auch wenn ich den größten Mist gebaut habe.

Emanuelle hatte mehr als einmal Schwierigkeiten wegen mir - mit welchem Recht mache ich ihr das Leben schwer?

Und Annie...ich weiß, dass du den Namen vermutlich nicht allzu gut hören kannst, aber Annie war ein Mensch, von dem ich das Gefühl hatte, sie könne meine Zukunft sein - eine geregelte Zukunft mit allem, was man sich als Mann wünscht.

Sie ist tot und ich sollte ihr keine Träne nachweinen, denn es ging ihr nie um mich, aber es fällt mir schwer, mich mit diesem Gedanken abzufinden.

Weißt du, sie schien die einzige Frau zu sein, die mich wirklich wollte - ich bin bescheuert, ich weiß, und ich sage mir tausendmal, dass sie mich niemals wollte und dass das Miststück mich reingelegt hat und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Hermine töten wollte.

Hermine...für das was ich mit ihr getan habe, sollte man mir die Eier abschneiden...wäre vermutlich ohnehin besser gewesen, bevor ich Giselle ein Kind anhängen konnte.

Wusstest du das, Severus? Ich hätte Vater werden können!

Hätte - können...in meinem Leben dreht sich immer nur alles darum, was aus mir hätte werden können, wenn ich es nur einmal in den Griff bekommen hätte.

Mit Giselle habe ich mich immer am besten von den Mädchen verstanden. Wir haben viel gelacht und sie hat sich ein paar mal bei mir ausgeweint. Es hätte etwas werden können zwischen uns - das Kind hätte meines sein können...meines, verstehst du?

Ich denke fast, dass du überhaupt nicht verstehen kannst, was plötzlich in mich gefahren ist.

Ich will zurück.. zurück an den Punkt meines Lebens, an dem ich mit pickligem Gesicht Zeitungen austrug. Zurück an den Punkt, an dem ich alles korrigieren könnte.

Tut mir leid, Severus, dass du dir diesen ganzen Müll anhören musstest. Glaub mir, ich habe versucht meine Sachen auf die altbewährte Methode zu regeln...ich hab mir aufs Maul hauen lassen und kräftig ausgeteilt - hat nichts genutzt.

Ich weiß nicht, ob das hier etwas nutzt, aber irgendwie ist das Meer nicht mehr ganz so langweilig und eins dieser dämlichen Schafe hat auch gerade geblökt. Verrückt oder?

Thomas


	271. Chapter 271

Achtung: Kapitel 270 und 271 gehen gleichzeitig online

* * *

**Kapitel 271**

* * *

01. Februar, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Hallo, mein Freund,

so schlimm?

Ich wünschte, ich könnte jetzt einfach gemeinsam mit dir um die Häuser ziehen, den einen oder anderen Kelch Wein leeren und so lange reden, bis uns die Worte ausgehen.

Ich vermisse diese Zeit.

Aber das nützt uns nun beiden nichts. Herrjeh... wo sind wir nun hingeraten, Thomas?

Was die Lebenssituationen von Emanuelle betrifft, so kann ich dir verraten, daß sie genau das machen wollte, was sie jetzt tut. Ich weiß von der anderen Idee, die sie hatte, aber sie war schon zu der Zeit als ich noch auf dem Festland war, längst völlig sicher, daß sie das auf Dauer zu Tode gelangweilt hätte – und du weißt, daß das stimmt. Sie ist auf lange Sicht nicht der Typ dafür. Aber es gibt etwas, das sie sich schon damals in ihrer Phantasie ausgemalt hat und für das nur stets das Geld fehlte.

Ich hätte dieses Geld heute, aber von mir würde sie es nicht annehmen – von dir täte sie es...

Auf welche Art könntest du – ohne daß es (sehr) illegal wäre – zu Geld gekommen sein, damit wir ihre Phantasie wahr werden lassen können?

Folgendes. Der Schleier liegt so in die Hauszeile eingebracht, daß er mit der Rückseite gegen das Lagerhaus von Bimsteg & Partners auf der Winkelgassenseite der Häuser liegt. Bimsteg will das Lagerhaus schon seit einiger Zeit verkaufen, findet aber niemanden, der ihm den überzogenen Preis dafür zahlen will.

Ich bin der Meinung, daß man für einen Traum ruhig ein paar Knuts mehr zahlen kann, oder? Wenn vom Schleier aus ein Durchbruch in das Lager gemacht werden würde, wäre in den hinter dem Lager, also zwischen Lager und Schleier, liegenden Büroräumen genügend Platz für eine richtige Gastronomieküche und das Lager selbst könnte aufgeteilt werden in ein Restaurant und einen kleinen Ballsaal. Über dem Ganzen wäre sogar noch Platz für einige Hotelzimmer...

Du kennst die Doppelmoral der magischen Gesellschaft. Selbst die obersten der High Society wären Gast in einem solchen Etablissement, wenn er nur extravagant und edel genug ist. Daß es einen Durchgang zu einem Nobel-Bordell gibt, das in die verruchte Winkelgasse führt, wäre eher ein Plus- als ein Minuspunkt...

Kannst du dir vorstellen, diesen Restaurant-Weinlokal-Ballsaal-Betrieb mit Emanuelle auf der Winkelgassenseite aufzubauen und zu leiten und gleichzeitig den Schleier weiterlaufen zu lassen? Du weißt, daß deine Schwester einen sehr exklusiven und außerordentlichen stilvollen Geschmack hat. Im Schleier konnte sie den, aus gegebenem Anlass, nur bedingt ausleben, aber wir wissen beide, wie es aussieht, wenn man sie läßt...

Überlasse ihr die Gestaltung und Einrichtung, übernimmt du alles, was Einkauf, Konzessionen und ähnliches betrifft. Du könntest mit dem, was du tust, endgültig aufhören. Ich weiß, daß es dich in andere Bahnen führen würde, von denen ich aber denke, daß sie dir gefallen könnten...

Denk darüber nach und gibt mir Bescheid. Ein Wort von dir und die Mittel stehen bereit...

Lehne ab und die Chance für den korrigierten Neustart den du dir wünschst ist dahin – nimm an und ermögliche diesen neuen Weg nicht nur dir, sondern auch Emanuelle, die ihn ohne dich nicht gehen kann.

Vielleicht wunderst du dich, über die Frage, aber was hat Raphaela dir erzählt, daß du von dort aus sofort verschwunden bist?

Aber nun zu etwas anderem, das sich durch dein Verschwinden ergeben hat... dadurch, daß du im Moment für Hermine nicht erreichbar bist, will sie sich alleine noch einmal mit Selkirk treffen.

Um es ganz ruhig auszudrücken: KÖNNTEST DU BITTE VERSUCHEN; DASS ZU VERHINDERN???

Von mir wird sie es sich nicht ausreden lassen...!

Severus


	272. Chapter 272

Achtung: Kapitel 272, 273 und 274 gehen gleichzeitig online

* * *

**Kapitel 272**

* * *

1. Februar, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor

Meine geliebte Hermine,

mein geliebter Meisterlehrling...

es macht mich so unendlich traurig, daß ich bei deiner Initiation nicht dabei sein konnte. Aber gleichzeitig bin ich so stolz, daß die Zunft es nun so offiziell gemacht hat.

Menhiras hat mir ungefähr zu dem Zeitpunkt geschrieben, zu dem die drei Meister bei dir aufgetaucht sind. Daß Benedikts Vater dabei war hat mich sehr gefreut. Aber mehr als erstaunt war ich über die Anwesenheit von Minerva... ich gebe zu, daß ich damit nicht gerechnet habe... Auch wenn ich mich mit ihr in meiner Zeit in Hogwarts stets gestritten habe, war dies doch stets auf eine eher neckende Weise geschehen, als daß wir dabei eine ernsthafte Zwistigkeit ausgetragen hätten. Als der Tag für mich kam, an dem ich Hogwarts den Rücken zuwandte, war mir schon vorher klar, daß diese seltsame, aber stets willkommen gehießene Freundschaft beendet sein würde, wenn sie den „Grund" für mein Fortgehen erfahren würde. Aber ich hatte wohl, ähnlich wie bei Harry, auf eine Rehabilitation gehofft, wenn das Ende geschafft sein würde. Daß dies nicht so kam... aber das ist die Vergangenheit...

Jetzt kümmern wir uns erst einmal um die Zukunft... und die wird in der Tat so aussehen, daß du an meiner Seite sein wirst, wenn es in die Verhandlung geht...

Im Grunde genommen wirst du nichts tun müssen – genau wie ich – als einfach nur anwesend zu sein und zu schweigen. Es wird etwa zwei Tage dauern, bis die Zunft-Zeugen aus meiner Erinnerung sämtliche relevanten Dinge herausgesucht haben und wir dürfen weder während dieser Zeit noch danach irgendwelche Äußerungen zum Verlauf der Verhandlung von uns geben. Ich selbst werde vorher einen Trank einnehmen, der mich für die Dauer der Erinnerungssuche sämtlicher legilimentischen Fähigkeiten beraubt. Interessanterweise wird einem damit nicht unterstellt, daß man bewußt etwas verheimlichen würde, wenn man ihn nicht tränke, sondern man weiß, daß das Unterbewußtsein versuchen würde, Details zu verbergen, die vielleicht intimerer oder anders prekärer Natur sind. Du mußt dir also darüber im Klaren sein, daß diese drei Zeugen absolut alles über uns beide, über Hadass, über Harry, über Malfoy und alle Beteiligten erfahren werden... Aber Menhiras hat mir mitgeteilt, wer die Zeugen sein werden. Ich bin mehr als zufrieden mit der Wahl...

Man wird mir dann in der Verhandlung keine Frage stellen. Ich muß nur anwesend sein. Befragen wird man die Zeugen und die Aussagen dieser Zeugen sind auch ohne weiterführendes Beweismaterial unantastbar. Im Gegenzug wird die Zunft jedoch diverse Aussagen vom Ministerium fordern... Wenn ich es richtig mitbekommen habe, wird Benedikt sich an dich wenden, um dir zum einen dein eigenes Zunftprotokoll zu bringen, ein Buch, das sämtliche Regelungen des Meisterdaseins enthält (lasse dich davon nicht erschrecken, es liest sich schlimmer als das spanische Hofprotokoll, aber unter dem Strich bleiben kaum Dinge, die jemals angewendet werden müssen), zum anderen soll er wohl mit deiner Hilfe Möglichkeiten für Anklagepunkte gegen das Ministerium erarbeiten. Wenn Torrance noch immer aussagen möchte, dann wäre dies nun der geeignete Zeitpunkt dafür... was Harry betrifft... nun... vielleicht sollte er sich heraushalten, um nicht seine Stellung im Ministerium zu gefährden?

Bitte erkläre Benedikt, was es mit der Droge auf sich hat und was du unglaublicherweise bereits alles herausgefunden hast. Er soll auch nach Wegen suchen, die Gegendroge unters Volk zu bringen. Nicht umsonst ist Benedikt bei den Auroren. Vielleicht können diese die Drogenküche des Ministeriums in Erfahrung bringen und die Droge durch die Gegendroge austauschen? Damit würde die Quelle selbst den neuen Stoff verteilen... noch genauer in die Zielgruppe hinein ginge wohl nicht. Und da die aphrodisierende Wirkung erhalten bleibt, würde es auch dauern, bis der geänderte Effekt auffällt...

Ich kann gut nachvollziehen, warum du in Benedikt etwas anderes gesehen hast, als er ist. Aber diese Ehrfurcht, die mich anfangs auch ergriffen hatte, wird sich schnell legen und einem großen Respekt weichen. Aber du bist nun Teil dieser Gruppe und allein dadurch daß du als Lehrling aufgenommen bist, zollt man dir jetzt bereits den gleichen Respekt.

Und was deine Sorgen betrifft, du könntest Schwierigkeiten haben, dich deiner neuen Bestimmung entsprechend zu benehmen, wenn es erst einmal so weit ist, kann ich dir nur sagen, daß ich mich daran erinnere, daß du bei der Initiation Gehorsam versprochen hast... sollte es also so sein, daß dein Meister in der Sphäre einmal sagt: Pfeif auf den Unterricht... dann erwarte ich Gehorsam, ist das klar?

Eigentlich möchte ich auch Gehorsam von dir fordern, wenn es darum geht, daß du nicht einmal im Traum daran denken solltest, alleine zu Selkirk zu gehen!!! Sollte Thomas nicht auftauchen, bitte ich dich inständig, Benedikt zu bitten, mitzugehen! Bitte... geh nicht alleine...

Ich möchte dich in kurzer Zeit in deiner Zunftrobe neben mir schreiten sehen, Hermine. Verhindere dies nicht auf den vielleicht letzten Metern unseres Weges.

Und ich möchte bitte, bitte die Chance bekommen, auszuprobieren, ob es dir wirklich gelingt, mir so auf die Nerven zu gehen, daß ich dich loswerden möchte.

Weißt du... du hast das in Hogwarts schon einmal versucht... mit dem Erfolg, daß ich deinen Ring anfertigen ließ...

Ich liebe dich

Dein Severus


	273. Chapter 273

Achtung: Kapitel 272, 273 und 274 gehen gleichzeitig online

* * *

**Kapitel 273**

* * *

2. Februar, Nähe Whitby

Severus mein Freund,

dein Brief erreichte mich erst einen Tag später, als du ihn abgeschickt hast. Ich fand ihn auf einem Acker neben dem Hotel. Der Mann meiner Wirtin hat deine Eule mit einem Luftgewehr abgeschossen. Verfluchter Muggel! Er hatte keine Ahnung, auf was er da eigentlich geschossen hatte. Der Glatzkopf erzählte es heute morgen lauthals seiner Frau, die den Flur vor meinem Zimmer wischte.

Also bin ich sofort raus und hab den Vogel gesucht, den er zum Spaß getötet hatte.

Es tut mir leid wegen deiner Eule. Ich hätte gedacht, die Leute auf dem Land hätten mehr für Tiere übrig.

Deinen Brief habe ich deshalb eben erst zu lesen bekommen.

Ich werde sofort nach London in den Schleier apparieren. Ich muss nur ein paar Sachen zusammensuchen, dann gehe ich sofort zu Hermine.

Hoffentlich hat das verrückte Mädel noch nichts auf eigene Faust unternommen.

Um den Brief hier muss sich Emanuelle kümmern. Sie muss nur erst eine Eule auftreiben.

Mensch, du musst ja inzwischen umkommen vor Angst um Hermine, und ich war nicht da.

Das beweist wieder mal sehr schön, was für ein Idiot ich bin.

Ich werde dir schreiben, sobald ich mehr weiß.

Ich muss los!

Thomas


	274. Chapter 274

Achtung: Kapitel 272, 273 und 274 gehen gleichzeitig online

* * *

**Kapitel 274**

* * *

2. Februar, London

Severus,

mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe Hermine noch rechtzeitig erwischt.

Ich konnte sie überreden, dass wir Selkirk erst übermorgen aufsuchen, nachdem wir alles in Ruhe besprochen hatten.

Hermine ist zu Hause und wird sich auf unsere Aufgabe vorbereiten. Sie wird dir nicht schreiben können, da sie irgendetwas vorhat, das es unmöglich machen wird. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was genau sie macht, aber sie sagte, dass sie sich dafür mit einem Typen namens Benedikt treffen will, und dass sie dich bittet, ihr zu vertrauen. Und ich soll dir ausrichten, dass sie dich liebt. Sie hat einen ganz besonderen Glanz in den Augen, wenn sie das sagt - Severus, ich beneide dich! Ich hoffe doch schwer, dass du dich nicht gerade fragst, wer zur Hölle eigentlich Benedikt ist! Aber irgendwie bin ich mir sicher, dass diese Frau dich nie hintergehen würde - hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich dich beneide?

Ich bin durch die Winkelgasse gezogen, um dir eine neue Eule zu besorgen. Ich weiß, dass es nicht meine Schuld war, dass dein Vogel abgeschossen wurde, aber wäre ich nicht in dieses Kaff appariert, dann hätte der Kerl wohl kaum Gelegenheit gehabt, auf eins deiner Tiere zu schießen.

Ich schicke dir diesen Brief also mit Charlotte, einem Waldkauz, der hoffentlich den Verlust etwas mildert. Sie hat die besten Diplome, die man einer Eule bescheinigen kann (und denen man in der Nokturngasse lieber nicht trauen sollte, weshalb ich auch den Besuch bei meiner Großmutter in der Winkelgasse, mit dem Kauf dieser Eule verbunden habe) . Ich hoffe, du nimmst sie als Wiedergutmachung an.

Okay, hör zu...ich kann nicht annehmen, dass du mir..._(diese Zeile ist durchgestrichen) _

Severus, dein Angebot, Emanuelle zu helfen - mir zu helfen...wie auch immer - ich kann das nicht annehmen.

Wenn ich das jetzt auch wieder durchstreiche, dann muss ich den ganzen Brief nochmal von vorne anfangen - sieht eh schon Scheiße aus - deshalb lasse ich es jetzt so stehen.

Ich habe dir nicht geschrieben, damit du mir Geld gibst! Ich habe nicht...ich KANN das nicht, verstehst du? Bin ich nicht genauso ein elender Dieb, wie ich es schon immer war, wenn ich jetzt Geld für Nichts nehme?

Können wir uns auf etwas einigen, Severus?

Ich tue es für Emanuelle, okay?

Nein, das ist nicht okay, und das weiß ich selbst!

Ich werde dir jeden Sickel zurückzahlen.

Sag mir, dass der Deal so für dich okay ist, ansonsten lassen wir es.

Wofür ich mich aber vorbehaltlos bedanken möchte, ist deine Freundschaft. Du fragst mich nach dem Gespräch mit Raphaela. Dann weißt du also, dass ich zuerst bei ihr war, bevor ich meinen eulenkillenden Urlaub antrat.

Es war eigentlich nichts, das sie mir sagte, was ich nicht schon vorher wusste.

Sie hat mir nur bestätigt, dass ich Giselle in den Tod getrieben habe.

Als ich entdeckt hatte, dass sie Drogen nahm, hab ich sie in ihr Zimmer eingesperrt. Ich wollte sie clean bekommen...aber noch mehr wollte ich sie bestrafen, weil sie so dumm gewesen war, den gleichen Fehler zu begehen, den ich begangen hatte.

Ich wollte sie mit einer Härte von dem Zeug losbekommen, die völlig unangemessen war. Giselle schrie mich zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt an, dass ich ein verlogenes selbstherrliches Schwein sei. Sie hat Recht.

Sie hat mir auf die einzige Art getrotzt, die ihr in dem Moment einfiel. Sie hat diese hohe Dosis genommen, um mir klar zu machen, dass ich keine Macht über sie habe. Und wieder hatte sie Recht, denn wie wir inzwischen wissen, hatte ich die auch nie.

Sie hätte es gehasst, von mir ein Kind zu bekommen - vermutlich hätte sie es wegmachen lassen, sobald sie davon erfahren hätte.

Raphaela bestätigte mir auch diesen Gedanken, indem sie mir sagte, dass Giselle mich und meine scheinheilige Art verflucht hat, während sie das erste mal das Zeug einnahm. Als ich davon erfahren hatte, dass sie abhängig war, und dafür sorgte, dass Raphaela aus dem Schleier geworfen wurde, hat Giselle ihr einen Brief geschrieben. Ich habe ihn gesehen und es ist zweifellos ihre Schrift.

Sie kündigt darin an, dass sie sich mir nicht beugen wird, und dass ich noch sehen werde, dass sie ohne mich, Emanuelle und den Schleier ihr eigenes Geschäft aufziehen wird.

Sie fand es lustig, dass ich vermutlich bei dem Versuch, sie ebenfalls aus dem Schleier zu werfen, mindestens fünfmal ihre Dienste in Anspruch nehmen müsste, bevor ich endlich meine Hose schließen und sie aus der Tür schieben könnte.

Es war ein Brief, der mich mit Spott überhäufte und es tut weh, dass sie so von mir dachte - aber habe ich ihr je wirklich etwas anderes von mir gezeigt?

Ich habe sie dafür bezahlt, dass sie mit mir schlief - ich wäre ihr keine Rechenschaft schuldig gewesen...aber ich habe sie auch gehalten, wenn sie von ihren Eltern zurückkam, die sie mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit immer wieder aus ihrem Haus warfen. Meist haben wir hinterher darüber gescherzt, am meisten über die hysterische Art ihres Vaters, der es immer schaffte, noch eine Oktave höher als ihre Mutter zu kreischen. Giselle hat mir das oft vorgemacht und aus ihren Tränen der Trauer wurden irgendwann Tränen des unaufhaltsamen Lachens. Ich weiß, dass deshalb nicht alles gut war, aber das ICH so schlecht für sie war, das ist etwas, von dem ich nichts wusste.

Emanuelle hat mich manchmal davor gewarnt, dass die Mädchen nicht gut damit umgehen könnten, wenn ich mich zu sehr wie ein Freund benehme.

Giselle hielt mich für scheinheilig, weil ich ihr verbot, was ich selbst zuvor exzessiv betrieb. Sie wollte mich auf den Platz verweisen, den ich in ihrem Leben eigentlich einnahm.

Raphaela hat ihr die Drogen das erste mal gegeben; aber ich bin der Grund, warum Giselle die Drogen in tödlicher Dosis nahm. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken, das ist mir bewusst, aber das nutzt nicht viel - ich bin Schuld, dass sie starb, und mein Kind mit ihr - etwas, das ich nie wieder gut machen kann. Nie wieder! Das ist verflucht lange!

Ich werde dein Geld annehmen, Severus, wenn du noch gewillt bist, es mir zu geben. Ich möchte nur einmal etwas richtig machen - für Emanuelle.

Thomas


	275. Chapter 275

**Kapitel 275**

* * *

Szene 

* * *

Hermine wartete voller Ungeduld. Zur Beruhigung griff sie in ihr Haar, um sich eine Locke um den Finger zu wickeln. Der Griff ging ins Leere, als sie im gleichen Moment Thomas zur Tür hereinkommen sah.

Das Lokal war längst nicht so voll, wie bei ihrem letzten Treffen hier, auch wenn der Lärmpegel beinahe der selbe zu sein schien.

Sie beobachtete, wie Thomas prüfend durch den Raum schaute, bevor er zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt an der Bar schlenderte.

Der Wirt ließ einen kurzen freundschaftlichen Laut hören, bevor er sich erkundigte, was Thomas zu trinken wünschte.

Auf die Frage des Besitzers des Hinkenden Wolfes, ob er das gleiche wie immer ordern wolle, nickte Thomas knapp und sah sich dann zur Tür um.

Hermine war noch nicht hier, obwohl er selbst beinahe fünf Minuten zu spät dran war. Er versuchte jede aufkeimende Sorge mit dem Whisky hinunterzuspülen, den er gerade serviert bekommen hatte.

Neben ihm saßen zwei Betrunkene, die sich gegenseitig mit Geschichten zu übertrumpfen versuchten, die wohl noch zu den Zeiten der Zwergenaufstände stattgefunden haben mussten - zumindest wenn man bedachte, welche Heldentaten diese beiden Greise angeblich vollführt hatten.

Thomas sah zu der großen Uhr, die über der Bar hing, und bekam die Bestätigung, dass die volle Stunde bereits einige Minuten vorüber war - weniger allerdings wegen der Zeiger, sondern weil die Dame auf dem Zifferblatt bereits wieder ein Stückchen nackte Schulter zeigte. Mit jeder Minute die verging, rutschte ihre Bekleidung wie durch Magie ein Stückchen hinab, bevor sie zur vollen Stunde völlig nackt dastand und eine verführerische Geste vollführte, nur um kurz darauf wieder völlig bekleidet dazustehen und den immerwährenden Striptease von neuem zu beginnen.

Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatte Thomas diese Dame so oft ihren bekleidungstechnischen Zustand wechseln sehen, dass er beinahe glaubte, sie sei mit Abstand die Frau, die er am häufigsten nackt zu Gesicht bekommen hatte - was wohl nur schwerlich den Tatsachen entsprechen konnte - da er sie jedoch manchmal auch doppelt und dreifach gesehen hatte, nachdem er sein Pensum an Whisky intus hatte, wägte er noch ab, ob vielleicht doch etwas an seinen Überlegungen dran sein konnte.

Bislang hatte sie nur eine spärlich entblößte Schulter und er hoffte inständig, dass Hermine auftauchte, bevor die Dame mehr Hüllen fallen lassen würde.

Der bärtige Mann neben ihm folgte seinem Blick und raunte ihm dann zu: "Geile Uhr, oder?"

Thomas nickte kurz und griff dann unkommunikativ zu seinem Glas.

Der Typ neben ihm ließ nicht locker: "Vielleicht hätte ich auch Whisky nehmen sollen; das Bier zumindest schmeckt scheußlich."

"Hmmhmm", machte Thomas und sah sich zur Tür um.

"Erwarten Sie jemanden?", erkundigte sich der Mann neben ihm.

"Ja", ließ sich Thomas zu einer widerwilligen Antwort herab.

Der Kerl lachte rau, ehe er seine eigenen Überlegungen zu Thomas' knapper Antwort anstellte: "Tja, lassen Sie mich raten, Sie warten auf einen Kumpel, oder auf einen Geschäftspartner, vielleicht auf einen Dealer?"

Thomas fuhr herum und sah den Mann zum ersten mal richtig an, worauf dieser - von dessen wildem Blick eingeschüchtert - entschuldigend die Händflächen hob.

"Sorry, war ein blöder Scherz - legen Sie mich nicht gleich um, Mann! Ich hielt das zumindest für naheliegender, als zu glauben, dass Sie hier auf eine Dame warten könnten. Falls Sie doch auf eine warten, dann muss ich Ihnen nämlich sagen, dass das hier kein Ort für Damen ist. Früher konnte man hier mal ganz nett essen, aber seit überall die Drogen regieren, verkommt alles einfach."

Thomas schnaubte durch die Nase und einen Moment blieb er an den wachen Augen seines Gegenübers hängen, die ihn zu mustern schienen.

Thomas besann sich darauf, sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten, als er sagte: "Wenn meine Lady kommt, dann werden wir hier ganz schnell die Biege machen, Sie brauchen sich also keine Sorgen um die junge Dame zu machen. Sie ist bei mir in den besten Händen."

"Na, das will ich hoffen", entgegnete der Kerl selbstgefällig.

Thomas knirschte über soviel Unverfrorenheit mit den Zähnen, wandte sich dann jedoch ab und blickte erneut zur Tür und dann zur Uhr. Die ersten Knöpfe an der Bluse der Uhrendame waren geöffnet.

Als der Mann ihm plötzlich eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel legte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut zu erregen, schlug Thomas sie augenblicklich fort.

"Was zur Hölle...nehmen Sie Ihre Hand da weg, oder Sie werden sich ab morgen nur noch mit einer begnügen müssen", zischte Thomas, während er blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte und ihn auf sein Gegenüber richtete.

"Oh, so scheu?", ließ der Bärtige sich vernehmen.

Thomas Stimme vibrierte vor unterdrückter Wut: "Wir scheinen ein Verständigungsproblem zu haben. Ich bin nicht, was Sie suchen...ich sagte Ihnen doch, dass ich auf eine Freundin warte!"

Sein Gegenüber maß interessiert seinen Zauberstab mit den Augen, was Thomas dazu veranlasste, ihn langsam zu senken. "Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?", fügte er jedoch nicht minder drohend an.

"Völlig klar", bestätigte der Mann und strich sich über den Bart. Dann grinste er und fügte hinzu: "Himmel, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du sofort eine Allergie bekommst, wenn dich ein Mann anfasst, oder gilt das nur für eine Anmache in der Öffentlichkeit?"

Thomas Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er öffnete den Mund, ohne jedoch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben.

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du diesmal nicht meinen Aufpasser spielen musst - ich werde auf mich selbst aufpassen", murmelte der Bärtige so schnell, dass Thomas nur schwer den Worten folgen konnte.

"Du bist...", begann er zögerlich.

"...dein Date", beendete der Mann den Satz.

"Her..."

"Herr Khartaleck", fiel Hermine ihm ins Wort und reichte ihm die Hand.

Thomas ergriff sie und schüttelte sie einen Tick zu lange, als wolle er spüren, ob zumindest der Handschlag Hermine verraten würde - er tat es nicht. Ihr Griff war kernig und ihre Hand schien für den Rest zu stehen, der ebenso fest die Dinge anpacken würde, die zu erledigen wären.

"Kannst du mir erklären, was diese Verwandlung soll?", fragte Thomas schließlich und versuchte sich an den Anblick des fremden Mannes zu gewöhnen, in dem die Frau stecken sollte, die normalerweise sein Herz aus dem üblichen Rhythmus brachte.

"Das werde ich tun, aber lieber nicht hier", sagte Hermine und sah kurz zu den beiden betrunkenen Männern, die sich gegenseitig auf die Schulter klopften und immer wiederholten: "Uns hätten die nie gekriegt - NIE!"

"Lass uns gehen", schlug Hermine vor, dann fügte sie an, "du darfst für mich bezahlen."

Thomas ließ ein paar Münzen auf die Theke rieseln und knurrte: "Dir ist klar, wie das aussieht, wenn ich jetzt mit dir das Lokal verlasse?"

Der Bärtige lächelte verschlagen: "Ja! Und glaube mir, so, wie du mich das letzte mal behandelt hast, als wir hier waren, ist es mir heute eine besondere Freude, mit dir hier rauszuspazieren."

"Rachsüchtiges Miststück", murmelte Thomas und fügte dann an, "wage es ja nicht, mich anzufassen."

Hermine ließ ihre Hand sinken, die ein Ziel in seinem unteren Rückenbereich anvisiert hatte.

Gemeinsam gingen sie durch den großen Raum zur Tür und verließen das Lokal.

"Lass uns in den Schleier gehen, damit ich dir von meinem Plan erzählen kann", sagte Hermine.

Thomas sah den anderen Mann abschätzend an und fragte dann leise: "Willst du mich noch mehr in Verlegenheit bringen, indem ich ausgerechnet im Schleier mit einem Mann auftauche, der mich so ansieht, wie du mich ansiehst."

"Wieso, wie sehe ich dich denn an?" Hermine ließ überrascht die üppigen Augenbrauen nach oben schnellen.

"Hämisch", gab Thomas zurück.

Hermine überlegte einen Moment, ehe sie das Lächeln verschwinden ließ, das durchaus diesen Eindruck unterstützt hatte.

"Besser so? Ist nicht ganz einfach, den Körper eines Mannes zu benutzen, wenn man eigentlich keiner ist. Aber manche Sachen sind recht praktisch."

"Pinkeln?", fragte Thomas interessiert.

Hermine verzog kurz das Gesicht: "Ja, das auch...aber was ich meinte, ist die Muskelkraft."

"Stimmt", murmelte Thomas, "wenn du mich je für etwas schlagen wolltest, dann wäre jetzt eine gute Gelegenheit."

"Später", gab Hermine ungerührt zurück, "wir haben erst Wichtigeres zu erledigen."

Auf dem Weg zum Schleier fragte Thomas: "Wie hast du es geschafft, ein Haar von Khartaleck zu bekommen, um den Vielsafttrank zu brauen?"

Hermine schwieg einen Moment, ehe sie sagte: "Diese Verwandlung ist nicht auf einen Vielsafttrank zurückzuführen. Sie ist besser."

"Würdest du mir das bitte erklären!", forderte Thomas nun unmissverständlich.

"Das werde ich, aber wir müssen uns beeilen, denn wenn wir Selkirk aufsuchen wollen, dann sollten wir das tun, solange er noch in seinem Büro beschäftigt ist."

"Woher weißt du, dass er in seinem Büro ist?"

Hermine schwieg abermals, dann sagte sie: "Ich war da."

Thomas Stimme klang scharf: "Du warst da? Alleine? Severus sollte dich übers Knie legen, wenn er das erfährt."

Hermine schmunzelte einen Moment bei soviel Zurschaustellung archaisch männlicher Macht und fragte sich, wieso Thomas so plötzlich nicht mehr den Mann in ihr sah, sondern die leichtsinnige übermütige junge Frau.

"Ich war nicht wirklich da", gab sie dann erklärend zurück und konnte in Thomas' Mienenspiel betrachteten, dass diese Erklärung alles andere als erklärend war.

Sie seufzte leise, ehe sie sagte: "Öffne die Tür zum Schleier, ich werde es dir zeigen."

Thomas tat, was sie gefordert hatte, ohne einmal den Blick von ihr zu wenden.

Allerdings schien seine Hand so kraftlos zu werden, bei dem was er sah, dass die Tür wieder zuglitt, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte.

Vor seinen Augen wurde Khartaleck immer durchscheinender. Anfangs glaubte Thomas, die Tatsache, dass er die Dinge in der Gasse sah, die eigentlich vom Körper des bärtigen Mannes verdeckt sein müssten, sei nur bloße Einbildung; aber der Effekt wurde schließlich so stark, dass er Hermine in ihrem Männerkörper kaum noch erkennen konnte.

Und schließlich...war sie vollends verschwunden.

"Sicherer als ein Tarnumhang, oder? Würdest du jetzt bitte die Tür öffnen?", kam eine Stimme aus dem Nichts.

Thomas riss die Tür so schwungvoll auf, dass sie an die Wand schmetterte, dann wartete er einen Moment, während er ironisch hauchte: "Ladies first...oder was immer du jetzt bist."

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, kehrte Hermine in den ursprünglichen Zustand zurück, was Thomas einerseits erleichterte, andererseits war sie bislang der erste 'Mann', der Zutritt zu seinem Raum hatte.

Ohne Umschweife begann Hermine zu erklären.

"Ich bin weder eine hundertprozentige Kopie von Khartaleck, noch ein Geist. Wie du gesehen hast, besitze ich die Möglichkeit, vollständig zu verschwinden und ich kann steuern, wie deutlich man mich sehen soll. Es ist recht anstrengend und ohne die Hilfe von Benedikt wäre es mir niemals gelungen, ohne dass ich dafür im Nachhinein einen hohen Preis zahlen müsste...nun ja, zumindest hoffe ich, dass ich das hinterher nicht muss. Benedikt ist ein Meisterschüler der Zunft, so wie ich. Er hat die Erforschung anderer Daseinsformen durch die Hilfe temporärer Trankverabreichungen erforscht. Dieses Projekt entspringt seiner eigenen Regie und wird von seinem Meister nur überwacht, so dass er mir davon erzählen durfte. Er war nicht gerade begeistert, dass ich es selbst testen wollte, und ich fürchte, ich bin ein wenig mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen, aber ich erkannte eine gute Möglichkeit, Selkirk ein wenig...in unsere Bahnen zu lenken."

"Mit Hilfe von Khartaleck?"

"Richtig", nickte der Bärtige und Hermine erklärte den Rest ihres Planes.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Die Lagerhalle sah um keinen Deut einladender aus, als bei ihrem ersten Besuch.

Thomas hielt den Blick starr auf die unscheinbare Tür gerichtet, von der er wusste, dass sie die Möglichkeit bot, direkt bis in Selkirks Heiligtum vorzudringen.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Bud ihn ins Visier nahm.

"Du hast dich wohl verlaufen, Freundchen. Mach, dass du wegkommst", begrüßte der alte Bekannte ihn barsch, ohne ein Zeichen des Erinnerns.

Thomas Blick fiel auf die Hand des Mannes, die er seltsam angewinkelt hielt. Es musste eine rein instinktive Geste sein, denn die Brüche waren mit Sicherheit längst verheilt.

"Ich möchte zu Mr. Selkirk", erwiderte Thomas ohne Umschweife, und bemerkte im Schatten hinter Bud eine Gestalt, die nun langsam näher kam.

Bud wandte sich um, um sich mit Spike zu beraten, wobei er sich unwillkürlich vor dem Muskelmann ein wenig zu ducken schien.

Thomas summte ein Lied vor sich hin, während die beiden Wachhunde berieten, was zu tun sei.

Die vorhersehbare Frage, entlockte Thomas denn auch nur ein müdes Grinsen, da es nur zwei Typen wie Bud und Spike schafften, so lange zu brauchen, bis sie sie endlich herauswürgten.

"Was wollen Sie von Mr. Selkirk?"

"Ich überbringe ihm eine Botschaft."

"Eine Botschaft, he?", fragte Spike und bohrte sich nachdenklich einen Finger ins Ohr.

"Ja, eine Botschaft, die nur für ihn bestimmt ist", ergänzte Thomas gemütlich.

"Und die lautet?", fragte Bud, der die Wichtigkeit seiner Position hervorheben wollte.

Spike drehte sich für seine Größe erstaunlich schnell zu seinem kleineren Kollegen und packte dessen Hand in eisernen Griff: "Die Botschaft ist für Selkirk! Er sagte doch gerade, dass er sie nur ihm überbringen würde!"

Thomas wartete einen Moment, bis die beiden ihre Streitigkeiten beendet hatten und dachte darüber nach, wie interessant der Gedanke war, dass Spike Bud scheinbar damit drohte, ihm erneut die Hand zu brechen, obwohl es doch Thomas selbst gewesen war, der für diesen Denkzettel gesorgt hatte. Doch dies war wohl kaum der Moment, um klarzustellen, wer für wessen Körperverletzungen verantwortlich war und so wartete er ab, ob die beiden ihren Disput beenden würden, um sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe zu besinnen.

Das tat Spike offensichtlich, denn seine nächsten Worte an Thomas lauteten: "Verschwinde sofort, sonst könnte es sein, dass du für immer hier bleibst...ich wollte die alte Schrottpresse nämlich schon länger mal wieder in Gang setzen."

Irgendetwas an seinem Blick sagte Thomas, dass er tatsächlich mit diesem Gedanken liebäugelte und nur noch entscheiden musste, ob er Bud oder ihn für seine Testzwecke benutzen würde.

Als Spike nun auch noch seinen Zauberstab hervorholte, wurde er zu einem wirklich unberechenbaren Gegner. Thomas hoffte, dass Hermine dennoch ruhig blieb und ihn nicht als unmittelbare Gefahr sofort auszuschalten versuchte, da ihre Pläne damit vermutlich noch vor dieser Tür scheitern würden. Jetzt war wohl der beste Zeitpunkt, die Katze aus dem Sack zu lassen.

"Ich bringe Nachricht von Khartaleck", sagte Thomas und beobachtete die Reaktion der beiden Männer.

Bud wurde aschfahl und wirkte zugleich aufgeregt, während Spike angeregt zu denken schien.

"Geh!", wies Spike Bud knapp an, worauf dieser sich eilig aus dem Staub machte, um die Botschaft seinem Boss zu überbringen. Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen sich Spike und Thomas einfach nur gegenüberstanden und gegenseitig ins Visier nahmen. Dabei ließ Spike seinen Blick immer wieder kurz zur Schrottpresse gleiten, während er den Zauberstab nachdrücklich in seine Handfläche schlug. Es war klar, dass er sich mit der Maschine noch beschäftigen würde und Thomas hoffte für den Probanden, der die Ehre haben würde sie testen zu dürfen, dass es für ihn möglichst schnell vorbei gehen würde. Noch während Thomas darüber nachdachte, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Korrosionen an der Maschine sich wie durch Zauberhand weiter ausbreiteten. Besonders die Schrauben, die die mechanischen Teile miteinander verbanden, schienen völlig einzurosten. Thomas war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie zusätzlich durch einem Zauber der fortschreitenden Zerstörung anheim fallen würden. Doch so gute Arbeit Hermine hier auch vollbracht hatte - es würde vermutlich nicht lange dauern, bis Spike ein neues Spielzeug gefunden hätte.

Thomas war gerade noch in diese Gedanken versunken, als er eilige Schritte hörte.

Bud kehrte zurück und stieß atemlos an Spike gewandt aus: "Er möchte ihn sehen."

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Thomas ließ sich abermals zum Büro des Drogenbosses führen. Er wusste, dass Hermine direkt hinter ihnen war, auch wenn er sie weder sehen, noch spüren konnte.

Bud ging vorneweg, während Spike ihm unangenehm auf den Fersen hing.

Selkirk empfing ihn mit einem geschäftigen Lächeln, das klar machte, dass er nicht viel Zeit für ihn haben würde, und er lieber sofort zur Sachen kommen sollte.

Thomas entschied sich für den gleichen Einstieg, der ihm den Weg hierher geebnet hatte.

"Mr. Selkirk, ich freue mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen", 'wieder einmal', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Auch heute trug der Geschäftsmann einen teuren Zweireiher, jedoch von hellerer Farbe, als bei ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen.

"Wie lautet Ihr Name?", fragte Selkirk und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Nennen Sie mich doch einfach Smith. Es ist nicht von Belang, wie ich heiße. Ich bin nur ein Bote, Mr. Selkirk - nichts weiter."

Der Drogenboss schickte Thomas ein kaltes Lächeln und wies auf den Stuhl, der seinem Schreibtisch gegenüberstand.

Während er selbst Platz nahm, sagte er gediegen: "Ihnen dürfte klar sein, Mr...Smith, dass Sie nur Zugang zu diesem Büro erhalten haben, weil Sie einen bestimmten Namen nannten. Dürfte ich erfahren, woher Ihnen dieser Name bekannt ist?"

Thomas fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und zwang eine verirrte Haarsträhne zu ihren Artgenossen zurück.

"Sagen wir so, Mr. Selkirk, Sir...ich bin wohl doch etwas mehr als ein Bote...ich war Mr. Khartalecks Notfallplan. Dieser Notfall ist eingetroffen und nun bin ich hier."

Selkirk wurde langsam ungeduldig: "Was für ein Notfall? Wovon reden Sie eigentlich?"

Thomas lächelte vage, dann entschied er sich, die Bombe jetzt platzen zu lassen.

"Mr. Khartaleck ist tot, Sir."

Die Nachricht hatte Selkirk eiskalt erwischt. Er saß einen Moment sprachlos da, ehe er Thomas genau ins Visier nahm und schließlich sagte: "Tot? Und das soll ich glauben?"

"Ich konnte es auch kaum glauben, aber mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ich ihn spürte", erwiderte Thomas nun und rang die Hände ineinander.

Ein donnerndes Geräusch hallte plötzlich durch das Büro, als Selkirk, mit seinen Nerven am Ende, die Faust auf die Tischplatte knallen ließ

"Reden Sie Klartext Mr. SMITH!", brüllte der bislang so beherrschte Selkirk.

Thomas wartet noch einen Moment, um Hermine Gelegenheit zu geben, ihre Position einzunehmen.

Beinahe hätte er gelächelt als er sie fühlte, doch diesen Genuss behielt er besser für sich, wenn sie aus dieser alten Lagerhalle wieder lebend entkommen wollten.

Er ließ seine Stimme abwesend klingen und gestikulierte etwas hilflos mit den Händen.

"Ich bin Mr. Khartalecks Behältnis, wenn Sie so wollen. Er starb, aber er steckt in mir. Ich hatte nicht so früh damit gerechnet, als ich mich dazu bereit erklärte, aber manchmal kommt es anders im Leben als man denkt, nicht wahr?"

Selkirk sah ihn an, als wolle er ihn mit Blicken durchbohren, um seine Aussage zu prüfen.

In diesem Moment erschien ein schwacher Schein vor Thomas, der sich langsam ausbreitete und Gestalt annahm. Direkt aus Thomas Schoß löste sich eine Person, die mit jeder Sekunde sichtbarer wurde und sich in die aufrechte Position erhob. Selkirk starrte die Erscheinung gebannt an. Schließlich sprach er mit matter Stimme: "Raoulf, mein Freund."

Die erschienene Gestalt war immer noch durchscheinend, doch gab es keinen Zweifel an der Identität dieser geisterhaften Vision.

"Ja, ich bin es. Wir sahen uns zuletzt in besseren Tagen - wir haben diesen Kampf Seite an Seite geführt. Du kennst meine Vision, mein treuer Freund. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, weil es mich anstrengt mit dir zu sprechen, aber es ist wichtig, dass du mir zuhörst."

Selkirk nickte nachdrücklich und sagte: "Das tue ich, Raoulf, das tue ich. Sage mir, wer ist an deinem Tode schuld? Was soll ich tun?"

Der bärtige Mann sah Selkirk einen Moment ernst an, ehe er erwiderte: "Ich möchte, dass du Rache übst - für mich, mein Freund. Erfülle mir meinen Traum und sorge dafür, dass das Projekt zu Ende geführt werden kann. Ich möchte, dass die Drogen die Zaubererwelt geradezu überschwemmen. Händige auch das letzte Gramm diesem Mann aus," Hermine deutete kurz auf Thomas, der sehr ernst ihren Ausführungen lauschte. "Ich werde mich seiner bemächtigen, um meine Vision umzusetzen. Vertraust du mir, mein Freund?"

Selkirk sah kurz zu Thomas und denn zu Khartaleck. "Ja, Raoulf, das tue ich - das habe ich immer getan. Aber wirst du alleine zurechtkommen?"

Khartalecks durchscheinende Gestalt trat nun so dicht an Selkirk heran, dass er ihn berühren konnte. Er streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie dem Mann im edlen Anzug auf die Schulter.

"Ich bin nicht allein. Du hast die Wut in mir verstanden und mir geholfen für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen. Es wird Zeit, dass ich den Plan mit einem Knall umsetze, der die gesamte Zaubererwelt erschüttern und verändern wird. Bitte sorge dafür, dass wir alles mitnehmen können, was noch hier lagert. Wir müssen bald aufbrechen, denn ich möchte die Dinge regeln, bevor mein Tod öffentlich bekanntgegeben wird."

Einen Moment lang sah es wirklich so aus, als schimmerten Selkirks Augen feucht, als sein Freund ihn daran erinnerte, dass er tatsächlich nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte; doch er fasste sich schnell und verließ sein Büro, um Spike Anweisungen zu geben.

Thomas schwieg und Hermine war ihm dankbar dafür. Sie musste diese Rolle bis zuletzt spielen und jeder Gedanke, dass Selkirk seinen Freund bald höchst lebendig wiedersehen würde, ließ sie beinahe in Panik ausbrechen. Sie mussten fort hier und ihre Spuren verwischen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Selkirk alles geregelt hatte und die geforderte Ware bereitstand.

Als er ins Büro zurückgekehrt war, streckte Khartaleck ihm die durchscheinende Hand entgegen. Selkirk nahm sie und diesmal gab es keinen Zweifel daran, dass sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. Die beiden Männer umarmten sich kurz, ehe Khartaleck entschieden sagte: "Es wird jetzt Zeit für uns, zu gehen."

Damit trat er rückwärts an Thomas heran und war nur kurz darauf scheinbar in ihm verschwunden.

Selkirk sah Thomas einen Moment nachdenklich an, ehe er sagte: "Viel Glück, mein Freund." Thomas nickte knapp, dann verließ er das Büro und sorgte mit einem Zauber dafür, dass die Drogen an den dafür vorgesehenen Ort verschwanden. Spike sah mit verschränkten Armen zu und schien sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob dieser Vorgang Auswirkungen auf seinen Job haben würden. Das würde er mit Sicherheit, dachte Thomas - und auch Selkirk würde wohl seinen Freund Khartaleck bald von einer gänzlich anderen Seite kennenlernen, doch das einzige was zählte, war der Umstand, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, ohne dass durch ihre Hand auch nur ein Mensch zu Schaden gekommen war. Die List würde auffliegen, doch sie würden bereit sein, denn in der Tat waren sie nicht alleine.

Den gesamten Rückweg über schwieg Thomas, erst als sie in der Nokturngasse angekommen waren, fragte er leise ins Nichts: "Kommst du noch für einen Moment mit in den Schleier?"

Die Antwort kam von rechts neben ihm: "Nein, ich muss ins Labor. Ich denke, ich werde mindestens zwei oder drei Stunden benötigen. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das Treffen für acht Uhr einberufen?"

Thomas nickte knapp über seine Schulter: "Acht Uhr im Hotel. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass alle anwesend sind."

Er wandte sich schon zum Gehen, als er Khartalecks Stimme noch einmal hörte: "Thomas - Danke!"

Er nickte nochmals knapp, ehe er sich endgültig abwandte, um zum Schleier zu gehen.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Hermine hatte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch vor sich gestützt und das Gesicht in ihren Handflächen vergraben.

Es war beruhigend, ihre langen Haare an den nackten Armen zu spüren.

Sie war wieder sie selbst.

Es hatte beinahe tatsächlich zwei Stunden gedauert, bis sie der großen Menge an Drogen das Titanit beigemischt hatte. Erst nachdem sie mit dieser wichtigen Arbeit endlich fertig war, nahm sie sich Zeit für ihre Rückverwandlung. Benedikt hatte ihr angekündigt, dass dies der schwerste Teil werden würde und sie hatte alle Konzentration aufbringen müssen, um seine komplexen Anweisungen zu befolgen. Nach mehreren Fehlschlägen war sie plötzlich auf einen Schlag endlich wieder sie selbst, so dass ihr ganz schwindlig wurde und sie es gerade noch schaffte ins Bad zu gelangen, um sich zu übergeben.

Als ihr Magen nicht mehr rebellierte, hatte sie achtlos die Männerkleidung von sich gestreift, die sie zuvor aus ihrer eigenen Garderobe gezaubert hatte, und die jetzt völlig fehl am Platz wirkte.

Sie fühlte sich erschöpft, doch es blieb keine Zeit um sich hinzulegen, also stieg sie unter die Dusche und ließ sich für ein paar Minuten von warmen Wasser berieseln, das wohltuend an ihrem Körper entlangströmte.

Sie spürte eine tiefe Erleichterung, als das Wasser ihre langen Haare, ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch und ihre schlanken Beine umspülte. Als müsse sie sich immer wieder klarmachen, dass sie tatsächlich wieder eine Frau war, strichen ihre Hände über die viel weicheren Formen und zwischen ihre Schenkel.

Ihre Haare wusch sie schließlich mit einer Hingabe, als wären sie ein Geschenk, das es sorgsam zu behandeln galt.

Vom heißen Wasser der Dusche noch gewärmt, hatte sie nur Hose und T-Shirt angezogen und sich in der Bibliothek an den Kamin gesetzt, um noch ein wenig zu entspannen.

Im Haus war es ruhig.

Hadass war mit Harry unterwegs; Isabelle besuchte gemeinsam mit Amelie Carl. Nur Konstanze war in ihren Räumen und Hermine konnte sie leise ein Kinderlied singen hören.

Hermines Gedanken wanderten unwillkürlich zu Severus. Thomas hatte reichlich deutlich gesagt, was seiner Meinung nach Severus von ihrer List halten würde.

Hermine seufzte schwer.

Sie hatte versucht, die Gefahr zu minimieren, doch das galt nur für den ersten Teil des Planes. Nun stand jedoch der zweite bevor, und Hermine wünschte sich, nie wieder aus diesem Sessel ausstehen zu müssen.

Sie hatte vor wenigen Wochen gesagt, dass sie bereit war, mit allem Mitteln gegen das Ministerium zu kämpfen.

Severus' Verhandlung würde wieder aufgenommen werden, das war ein wichtiger Sieg - im Endeffekt sogar der wichtigste überhaupt für sie und ihn - doch es gab noch mehr zu tun und sie hatte sich selbst geschworen, die richtigen Leute bezahlen zu lassen.

Sie würde Hilfe dabei haben.

Es gab Menschen, die sich nach Kampf sehnten - Severus hatte sie zu deren Legaten gemacht...es wurde Zeit...sie musste ihre Gedanken an Severus verdrängen und sich auf den Weg machen.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Als Hermine im Hotel eintraf, stieg sie sofort die Treppen zur ersten Etage hinauf.

Thomas war bereits anwesend und er sah sie mit einem leichten Lächeln an.

"So gefällst du mir besser", sagte er mit ehrlicher Erleichterung.

Hermine erwiderte sein Lächeln und sagte: "Ich mir auch, Thomas. Ich bin froh, dass Severus mich nicht so gesehen hat. Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass er es erfahren wird..."

"Das wird er", sagte Thomas und schwieg dann einen Moment. Er schien zu lauschen, ob bereits Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören waren.

Als er sicher war, dass sie noch eine Zeit lang alleine sein würden, sagte er leise: "Severus hat mir ein großzügiges Angebot gemacht. Ich habe es angenommen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich richtig gehandelt habe. Er hat mir Geld geboten, damit ich mit Emanuelle ein Hotel mit Restaurant aufbauen kann...in der Winkelgasse."

"In der Winkelgasse?", fragte Hermine interessiert nach.

Thomas schmunzelte: "Ja, mit einem Durchgang zum Schleier."

"Das klingt doch gut", erwiderte Hermine mit fragendem Unterton.

"Ja - aber...ich kann nicht einfach sein Geld annehmen."

Hermine sah ihn ernst an: "Glaube mir, ich verstehe dich nur zu gut. Aber du weißt, dass er es dir nicht angeboten hätte, wenn er auch nur einen Zweifel daran hätte, dass du es verdienst. Zudem bietest du ihm damit die Chance, sich für das zu bedanken, was du für ihn getan hast." Hermines Stimme wurde aufgrund Thomas' skeptischen Blickes eindringlicher: "Du hast sein Zeichen angenommen und dein Leben in seine Hand gegeben. Ich denke, wenn er nun den Wunsch verspürt, es in andere Bahnen zu lenken...in Bahnen, die dir selbst am Herzen liegen, dann solltest du nicht zögern, diesem Wunsch nachzukommen."

Eine kurze Stille entstand, während Thomas über das Gesagte nachdachte und schließlich nickte er.

Ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, waren Geräusche von unten zu hören.

Seine Miene verschloss sich, ebenso wie Hermines, die ihn kurz zuvor noch einmal ermunternd angelächelt hatte.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Das Begrüßungsritual wurde heute besonders streng vollzogen.

Keiner der Todesser sollte an der Wichtigkeit dieses Treffens zweifeln.

Thomas hatte in Erfahrung gebracht, dass zwei von ihnen nach wie vor die Droge nahmen. Er demonstrierte an ihnen seinen Zorn und Hermine war vollkommen klar, dass die Flüche, die er über sie sprach, ihm eine tiefe Genugtuung verschafften.

Der Heilerin in ihr fiel es schwer zuzusehen, wie sie immer wieder so hart getroffen wurden, bis ihnen das Blut aus den Nasenlöchern lief.

Die anderen Todesser schienen völlig unbeteiligt, während zwei von ihnen sich schließlich vor Schmerz zu Thomas Füßen wanden.

Er schien ihrer plötzlich überdrüssig, als er nun zu sprechen begann.

Seine Rede war eine flammende Kampfansage gegen einen bislang unbekannten Feind, gepaart mit der Voraussicht, es einem jeden einzelnen von ihnen nun erstmals zu ermöglichen, sich von der Gruppe abzuheben und durch besonderen Einsatz die Anerkennung des Lords erlangen zu können. Er betonte, dass es ihre Aufgabe sei, die Drogen in Umlauf zu bringen, die ihnen zum Ende dieses Treffens ausgehändigt werden würden. Hermine und er hatten sich darauf geeinigt, den Todessern die Wahrheit zu sagen, was die Wirkung der neuen Drogen betraf. Die Erklärung, dass dies vorerst nur ein Schlag gegen ihren Feind sein würde, der im verborgenen stattfand, dass jedoch bald ein offener Kampf folgen würde, ließ die Frauen und Männer in ihrem Gefolge kampfeslustige Geräusche von sich geben.

Thomas ließ jedoch keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Feind mächtig sei und dass es womöglich auch Opfer in den eigenen Reihen geben würde.

Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, war erneut Lärm von unten zu hören. Die magische Sperre war soeben offenbar durch einen noch mächtigeren Zauber durchbrochen worden.

Es würde nur wenige Sekunden dauern, bis ungebetene Gäste den Raum stürmen würden.

Einen kurzen Moment schienen die Todesser irritiert, doch plötzlich griff ein jeder von ihnen zu seinem Zauberstab und schien zum Gegenangriff bereit.

Hermine entging ebensowenig wie Thomas, dass einer der am Boden liegenden Männer ein zufriedenes Lächeln zeigte, nachdem er seine Maske hochgeschoben hatte. Es war ein Zeichen des Sieges. Kaum hatten Khartalecks Männer den Raum gestürmt, versuchte er einen von ihnen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und zeigte wild gestikulierend auf den Drogenvorrat. Offensichtlich wollte er seine Leute über die neue Beimischung der Droge informieren. Ohne zu zögern streckte Thomas den Mann mit einem Avada Kedavra nieder.

Sie hatten mit Khartalecks Leuten gerechnet, doch durch den Verräter in den eigenen Reihen kam es viel zu früh zu diesem Kampf.

Hermine spürte, wie eiskalte Panik sie überfiel. Severus würde diesmal nicht ungläubig den Kopf über ihre Waghalsigkeit schütteln - er würde ihr Vorwürfe machen, auf die sie nie wieder würde antworten können, weil er seine Worte an ihren Leichnam würde richten müssen. Und er würde sie fragen warum? Warum er ohne sie seinen weiteren Weg würde gehen müssen, nachdem sie endlich die Chance hatten, einander näher zu sein, als sie es je für möglich gehalten hatten.

Sie trug einen stillen Dialog mit ihm aus - versuchte zu erklären, warum sie sich in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Es ging um die Menschen, die sie in der Lage war zu schützen, indem sie ihr Wissen und ihr Leben einsetzte. Würde er verstehen, dass sie nicht hatte untätig zusehen können, wie das Ministerium die Drogen weiterhin unters Volk brachte? Würde er verstehen, dass sie sich nicht verstecken wollte, wenn es darum ging, für Gerechtigkeit zu kämpfen? Und doch hätte sie sich nun am liebsten versteckt, nachdem der Raum von Khartalecks Leuten wimmelte. Von deren Anführer war nichts zu sehen. Vermutlich war er klüger gewesen als sie und hielt sich aus Kampfhandlungen heraus - vielleicht war er aber auch nur ein ganzes Stück feiger.

Dieser Gedanke gab Hermine eine Verbissenheit, die sie nun in Mut verwandelte.

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab schickte auch sie Blitze durch die Luft, die als Antwort auf den Überraschungsangriff dienen sollten.

"Geh in Deckung!", schrie Thomas sie an und konnte durch die Ablenkung nur knapp einem gegnerischen Fluch ausweichen.

Hermine sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie ein weiterer Angreifer seinen Zauberstab auf Thomas richtete. Sie wirbelte zu dem Mann herum und streckte ihn mit einem Stupor nieder.

Thomas begriff jetzt erst, dass er beinahe getroffen worden wäre und schickte ihr ein kurzes: "Danke." Dann fügte er jedoch wesentlich schärfer an: "Du wirst die Unverzeihlichen benutzen müssen, Hermine, ansonsten werden wir diese Gegner nicht bezwingen können."

Gleich darauf wurde ein Todesser von ihren Feinden mit einem tödlichen Fluch niedergestreckt.

Hermine nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden habe und wandte sich um, so dass Thomas und sie Rücken an Rücken in der Mitte des Raumes standen.

Ringsherum tobte der Kampf und Schreie hallten durch den Raum. Hermine glaubte kaum atmen zu können, als sie sah, wie eine Person mit Todessermaske an eine Wand geschmettert wurde und ihre Muskeln noch einmal heftig zuckten, bevor sie endgültig erschlafften. Ein Haarknoten hatte sich im Todeskampf gelöst und lange rote Strähnen fielen ihr über die Schulter. Hermine hatte keine Zeit, sich zu fragen, welche von den weiblichen Todessern gerade ihr Leben ausgehaucht hatte, denn ein mächtiger Schlag traf sie, so dass sie gegen Thomas prallte und ihn zum Taumeln brachte. Zuerst glaubte sie, von einem Fluch getroffen worden zu sein, doch dann sah sie, dass es einer von Khartalecks Leuten war, der sich an ihren Umhang krallte und sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anzuflehen schien, während sich blutige Blasen zwischen seinen Lippen bildeten.

Thomas hatte sich inzwischen gefangen und eilte einem Todesser zur Hilfe, der von einem Hünen von Mann im Genick gepackt worden war. In dem Moment, als Thomas den Riesen niederstreckte, hatte dieser auch schon den unglücklichen Todesser mit dem Kopf voran gegen die Wand geschmettert. Ein dünnes Blutrinnsal wies geradezu zaghaft darauf hin, dass der Schädel des Mannes gebrochen war, als plötzlich ein Schwall Mageninhalt aus seiner Kehle schoss und sich auf dem Boden ausbreitete, bevor er wie eine zerschmetterte Marionette mitten hineinsank und dabei alle Glieder von sich streckte.

Hermine wich einem Blitz aus, der so dicht an ihr vorbeischoss, dass sie für einen Moment alles in

grünes Licht getaucht sah. Sie musste sich rein intuitiv gegen jemanden wehren, den sie nicht sah, der sie jedoch an den Haaren gepackt hatte und ihren Kopf zurückzog. Sie schlug nach ihrem Peiniger und versuchte ihren Zauberstab gegen ihn einzusetzen, als sie auch schon spürte, wie er seinerseits die Spitze seines Stabes in ihren Hals rammte und sie anzischte: "Warte, bis du von der Droge gekostet hast. Ich werde dich nur ein wenig schlafen schicken, damit wir beide später noch Spaß haben können." Zweifellos glaubte er, auf diese Weise zum großen Ziel Khartalecks beitragen zu können, indem er eine Reinblüterin mit seinem Samen schwängern würde - abgesehen natürlich von genanntem 'Spaßfaktor'.

Die Droge diente dazu, das Blut zu vermischen und auch wenn Hermine bislang nur Fälle bekannt waren, in denen reinblütige Männer ihren Samen in muggelgeborenen Frauen erfolgreich gesät hatten, so war sie sich sicher, dass es auch zum gewünschten Erfolg führen würde, wenn ein Geschlechtsakt zwischen einem muggelstämmigen Mann und einer reinblütigen Frau stattfinden würde. Auch wenn der Fall bei ihr gänzlich anders lag, wusste sie, dass er es genau darauf abgezielt hatte.

Sie wollte sich gegen ihren Angreifer wehren - gegen das, was er fälschlicherweise für Gerechtigkeit hielt.

Der Druck seines Zauberstabes wurde stärker und das Atmen schien nahezu unmöglich. Hermines Welt begann sich zu drehen; die Kampfgeräusche schienen plötzlich so weit weg zu sein. Bevor die Welt hinter einer Wand aus Schwärze verschwand, hörte Hermine mehr, als dass sie es hätte sehen können, wie ihr Peiniger von einem Fluch getroffen wurde. Sie spürte, wie das Reißen an ihren Haaren unerträglich wurde als er fiel. Und dann fühlte sie nichts mehr.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Schmerz.

Nichts als dumpfer Schmerz.

Sie wollte zurück in die Schwärze, aber irgendeine Kraft, die eigentlich doch gar nicht mehr vorhanden sein konnte, trieb sie an die Oberfläche des Bewusstseins.

Sie hörte ein Stöhnen und lauschte.

Kaum holte sie wieder Atem, erklang das Stöhnen erneut - es war ihr eigenes.

Der Sauerstoff schien den Weg in ihre Lungen nur über tausend Umwege zu finden.

Das konnte unmöglich ihr Körper sein, der unter einer unglaublichen Last schier erdrückt wurde.

Hermine öffnete ein Auge. Sie schloss es schnell wieder, da eine rote klebrige Flüssigkeit hineintropfte. Sie versuchte den Kopf fortzudrehen, doch es war ihr Unmöglich, da er durch etwas niedergedrückt wurde. Also blinzelte sie die Flüssigkeit, die sie inzwischen aufgrund des Geruchs als Blut identifiziert hatte, so gut es ging fort und öffnete das Auge erneut.

Verschwommen erkannte sie den Mann, der sie zuvor ins Land der Träume geschickt hatte. Er selbst weilte inzwischen in einem Land, aus dem es nie wieder ein Erwachen geben würde. Sie verspürte tatsächlich ein kurzes Gefühl der Erleichterung, dass er es nicht war, der sie geweckt hatte, um seine Androhung wahr zu machen und ihr die Droge zu verabreichen, die sie in ein willenloses Spielzeug verwandeln würde.

Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er selbst dann über sie hergefallen wäre, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sie selbst muggelgeboren war und dadurch sein Ziel, sie zu schwängern, nicht zwangsläufig erfüllt würde.

In seinen Augen hatte die Lust am Sieg geleuchtet - die Lust, einen Sieg über die Feinde in unmittelbare Lust über den Sieg über ihren Körper umzuwandeln. Ein Vorgang, den Severus einst mit dem Wunsch, sich selbst zu beweisen, dass man noch lebte, beschrieben hatte.

Doch diese Gedanken waren müßig. Der Mann war tot.

Hermine wurde sich darüber klar, dass man sie ebenfalls für tot gehalten haben musste, da der Mann, der nun leblos vor lag, sie in eine tiefe Ohnmacht geschickt hatte. Musste sie ihrem Peiniger am Ende sogar noch dafür dankbar sein, dass er ihr auf diese Weise das Leben gerettet hatte?

Eines stand jedoch fest, wenn sie sich nicht bald von der Last befreien konnte, die ihr das Atmen beinahe unmöglich machte, dann würde sie bald wieder das Bewusstsein verlieren, und vielleicht letztendlich nicht mehr daraus erwachen.

Sie atmete flach und versuchte erneut, ihren Kopf zu drehen. Diesmal schaffte sie es, einen Blick auf das zu erhaschen, was sie niederdrückte. Es war ein Körper, der sie schon einmal gewaltsam niedergezwungen hatte. Damals war er voller Leben gewesen und vor Lust nach ihr entflammt. Nun rann Thomas' Blut über Hermines Wange und sie konnte es auf ihren Lippen schmecken. Es floss aus einer Wunde an seinem Hals, und Hermine wurde klar, dass die Verletzung nur knapp neben seiner Halsschlagader lag. Doch das war unwichtig, denn für Thomas würde es keinen Unterschied mehr machen.

Die Verletzung, die Hermine in ihrem eingeschränkten Sichtfeld sehen konnte, hatte ihm nicht das Leben genommen. Beinahe analytisch dachte sie darüber nach, dass es eine andere - viel schwerwiegendere Verletzung geben musste, die einen so zähen Mann wie Thomas aus dem Leben gerissen hatte.

Einen Moment war sie versucht, einfach unter ihm liegen zu bleiben und wieder in die Welt vorzustoßen, die ihr noch vor einer Minute dieses Grauen erspart hatte.

Doch dann sah sie Severus vor sich - sie sah ihn, wie er auf der Fähre gestanden hatte, als man ihn zu der Anhörung holte. Der Severus, der ihr so fremd erschienen war und der dennoch die gleiche Ausstrahlung gehabt hatte, wie der Snape, den sie noch aus Hogwarts in Erinnerung hatte. Und sie hörte zum ersten mal wieder diese Stimme, die in ihrem Kopf eine lange Zeit immer wieder dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie über sich selbst hinauswuchs. Er würde wollen, dass sie kämpfte. Und dann wandelte sich die Stimme, die sie stets in Gedanken gehört hatte, in die Stimme des Mannes, der sie in der Sphäre geliebt hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie kämpfen würde bis zuletzt, nur um diese Stimme noch einmal zu hören, ihn noch einmal zu spüren und sie konnte beinahe fühlen, wie er ihr seinen Atem schenkte. Sie sammelte alle Kraft, die noch in ihrem Körper steckte, und nahm die ihrer Seele dazu, um Thomas von sich zu schieben. Erneut erklang ein Stöhnen und diesmal hielt Hermine inne und fühlte unbändige Freude, denn es stammte nicht von ihr, sondern von ihrer schweren Last - von Thomas, den sie eben noch für tot gehalten hatte. Sie versuchte in seine Augen zu sehen, doch sein Gesicht war außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite.

"Thomas", hauchte sie so leise, dass sie es selbst kaum hörte.

Er hatte es wohl auch mehr gespürt, dass sich unter ihm etwas regte, als dass er seinen Namen verstanden hätte. Ein gequältes Stöhnen war seine Antwort.

Hermine wand sich abermals unter ihm, um ihm klarzumachen, dass er ihr helfen musste. Er stöhnte unter ihrem Druck erneut auf und dann hörte sie ihn flüstern: "Meine Beine sind gebrochen - vielleicht ist es auch mein Rückgrat, ich kann mich jedenfalls nicht bewegen."

"Du lebst", stieß Hermine atemlos hervor.

"Fühlt sich aber nicht so an", gab Thomas leise zurück.

Hermine hörte ihre Knochen unter seinem Gewicht knacken. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit, ihr die Last etwas zu erleichtern und Hermine spürte immer noch die lähmenden Auswirkungen des Fluchs ihres Peinigers, so dass sie kaum die Kraft aufbringen konnte flach zu atmen.

Thomas Blut tropfte erneut in ihren Mund und sie schloss schnell die Lippen.

Er stieß ein neuerliches Stöhnen aus, als er sein Gewicht zu verlagern versuchte. Seine Armmuskeln schienen so stark zu vibrieren, dass Hermine Angst hatte, er würde dem Schmerz nicht standhalten und ihren Kopf schließlich wieder völlig unter seinem Oberkörper begraben.

Aber es gelang ihm, sich ein Stück zur Seite zu bewegen und augenblicklich fiel ihr das Atmen etwas leichter. Hermine versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, als sie plötzlich spürte, wie sich etwas in ihren Oberschenkel bohrte. Ihr eigener Zauberstab lag zerbrochen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hinter ihrem Angreifer. Nun schöpfte Hermine neue Hoffnung: "Kannst du an deinen Zauberstab gelangen?" Thomas schwieg einen Moment, ehe er matt antwortete: "Das, was du fühlst, ist nicht mein Zauberstab."

Hermine wurde sich bewusst, dass es nur ihrer verzweifelten Hoffnung entsprungen war, dass sie überhaupt an einen Zauberstab gedacht hatte - der wahre Grund für den Druck an dieser Stelle war um so vieles offensichtlicher - dennoch fragte sie ungläubig: "Du hast eine Erektion?"

Thomas gab ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich.

"War ein Abschiedsgeschenk von einem Freund des Hünen, den ich erwischt habe. Er hat mir die Droge in Mund und Nase gerieben, ehe er ging und..." Thomas verstummte.

Hermine wusste, dass Thomas zur Zeit keine Kraft aufbringen konnte, sich noch einmal voranzuziehen, also versuchte sie ruhig zu atmen und fragte dann: "Und was?"

"Vergiss es!", erwiderte er knapp.

Plötzlich wurde sich Hermine bewusst, dass es kein Zufall war, dass Thomas auf ihr lag.

"Bei Merlin", stieß sie mit der nächsten verbrauchten Atemluft aus, dann sprach sie den widerlichen Gedanken aus: "er glaubte ich sei tot und dass du mich selbst dann...aber er hat dir die Beine gebrochen!"

"Ja, das sollte dem Ganzen wohl die besondere Note geben", erwiderte Thomas matt.

Hermine musste würgen, bei dieser offensichtlich absolut sadistischen Handlung ihrer Widersacher. Das war nur noch ein reiner Racheakt, der nichts mit den scheinbar so edlen Plänen ihres Anführers zu tun hatte.

"Ich werde dich gleich von mir erlösen - gib mir nur noch ein paar Sekunden", sagte Thomas plötzlich verbissen und Hermine konnte ihn zittern spüren.

Leise fragte sie: "Wie schlimm ist es?"

Sie wussten beide, dass sie nicht von seinen Schmerzen sprach, sondern von dem, was ihn nach Einnahme der Droge umtrieb.

Seine Antwort war ihr beredt genug: "Bislang war es nur mein Blut, das ich dir aufzwingen musste, sollte sich das ändern, wird ein Tritt gegen meine Beine wohl genügen, um mich außer Gefecht zu setzen."

Hermine versuchte ein Nicken, doch im gleichen Moment warnte Thomas sie schon, dass er erneut versuchen würde, sich von ihr zu rollen, also biss sie die Zähne zusammen. Diesmal gelang es ihm und sein schmerzvoller Aufschrei stand in starkem Kontrast zu Hermines Erleichterung, nicht mehr unter seiner Last zerquetscht zu werden.

Für einen Moment schien er das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben und Hermine war sich sicher, dass dies unter Anbetracht der Umstände ein relativ erstrebenswerter Zustand für ihn war.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, ehe sie sich auch nur ein wenig aufrichten konnte. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot war schrecklich.

Überall im Raum lagen Leichen in grotesken Positionen. Hermine wurde sich bewusst, dass es an ein Wunder grenzte, dass sie das Gemetzel beinahe unverletzt überlebt hatte. Wiederum benötigte sie einige Zeit, um sich zu erheben, ohne dass die Welt in die gefürchtete Schwärze abdriftete. Thomas erwachte mit einem Keuchen aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit und Hermine sah, wie sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten.

Als sie beruhigend auf ihn einsprach und ihn sanft berührte, begann er plötzlich zu lachen.

"Glaube mir, wenn du wüsstest, was ich jetzt gerne mit dir tun würde, dann würdest du dich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub machen", brachte er unter einem schmerzerfüllten Schnauben hervor.

"Ich kann es mir in etwa vorstellen", erwiderte Hermine und nahm ihre Hand von ihm, um ihn nicht zusätzlich zu quälen.

"Aber weißt du, was das Beste ist", sagte Thomas zwischen Lachen und Keuchen. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an. Er nahm sich die Zeit, seinen dröhnenden Kopf einen Moment in den Nacken zu legen, ehe er erklärte: "Dass Khartaleck befohlen hat, die Drogen, die sie bei uns finden, sofort an den entscheidenden Stellen in Umlauf zu bringen. Es wird heute noch eine Menge Leute geben, die uns damit unwissentlich in die Hände spielen werden. Bis Khartaleck begreift wo der Fehler liegt, werde ich wieder auf den Beinen sein und ihm höchstpersönlich die Eier abreißen...scheiße, bin ich geil."

Hermine sah den Schweiß auf seiner Stirn und schluckte, dann ging sie langsam neben ihm auf die Knie.

Er hob den Kopf so gut es ging, um sie ansehen zu können. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick nicht, sondern sah nur auf ihre Hände, die sie langsam hob. Dann begann sie damit, seine Hose zu öffnen.

"Was tust du da?", keuchte er.

"Ich werde dir helfen."

"Nein...nein...du musst das nicht tun...ich werde es selbst machen", gab er kläglich zurück, während sein Atem unwillkürlich schneller ging.

Hermine blieb völlig ruhig, als sie erwiderte: "Du weißt, dass es dich nicht vom Einfluss der Droge befreit, wenn du es selbst tust. Du quälst dich ohnehin genug und es wird dauern, bis ich Hilfe holen kann. Ich werde dich allein lassen müssen und ich möchte, dass du dich bis ich wiederkomme darauf konzentrierst zu überleben, und nicht darauf, deine letzte Kraft damit zu verschwenden, verzweifelt und erfolglos deinen Trieb zu stillen."

Ein letztes Aufbegehren seinerseits erstarb in dem Moment, als sie sein versteiftes Glied berührte und dann unmissverständlich mit den Händen bearbeitete. Thomas schloss besiegt die Augen und überließ sich der Frau und Heilerin Hermine Granger.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Das Feuer im Kamin schien vor sich hinzumurmeln. Hermine unterbrach ihr Tun und lauschte seinen Worten.

_"Richtig ist, was immer dazu dient, den nächsten Schritt auf sicheres Terrain zu setzen..." _

Hermine lächelte - endlich war es ihr gelungen, einen ganzen Satz eines Feuers außerhalb der Sphäre zu verstehen. Sie betrachtete das Gefäß vor ihr, das sie zuvor in der Winkelgasse erworben hatte. Es war eine Kristallschale, die noch vollkommen leer war. Doch das würde sie nicht bleiben, denn schon in den nächsten Minuten würde Hermine damit beginnen, ihre Gedanken und Erlebnisse der letzten Stunden dort abzulegen. Sie hatte nicht vor, irgendetwas von dem was geschehen war zurückzuhalten und sie hoffte und betete, dass dieser Schritt tatsächlich richtig war und sie den nächsten auch danach noch auf sicheres Terrain setzen konnte. Severus würde all das sehen...und sie spürte ihr Herz klopfen, bei dem Gedanken, dass es nun in seiner Hand lag, ob er ihr ihr Handeln verzieh, oder ob er es verurteilte.


	276. Chapter 276

_Erwähnten wir eigentlich schon, daß die Textmengen der noch anstehenden Updates, fast durchgängig ein "klitzebißchen" länger sind, als ihr es bisher gewohnt seid? Ich glaube nicht... egal - jetzt wißt ihr's..._

_Noch 13 Tage..._

* * *

****

**Kapitel 276**

* * *

Szene. 4. Februar, nachts...

* * *

Hermine war immer wieder selbst beeindruckt von dem, was Medimagie erreichen konnte. Sie war nicht sicher, ob Thomas in den Händen von Muggel-Ärzten seine Verletzungen überlebt hätte, aber die Medimagie, die zu wirken sie gelernt hatte, hatte bewirkt, daß er nun im Schleier unter den wachsamen Augen seiner Schwester und gleich einer ganzen Horde von verwöhnenden Schönheiten lag. Was Thomas gegenüber noch an Abneigungen übrig geblieben war, die er durch seine jüngsten Exzesse bewirkt hatte, hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst beim Anblicks seiner Verletzungen. 

Frauen... manchmal haßte Hermine sich selbst für diese Naturgegebenheiten, die es einer Frau scheinbar unmöglich machten, auf einen tatsächlich leidenden Mann böse zu sein.

Thomas' Pluspunkte-Konto im Schleier war wieder auf dem Höchststand und Hermine war unendlich erleichtert, daß das alles so glimpflich abgelaufen war.

Sie blieb abrupt stehen und horchte diesem letzten Satz in ihrem Kopf nach. „Glimpflich?" – oh man... Ihre Vorstellungen von einem „glimpflichen" Ausgang einer Situation hatten sich in den letzten Monaten offenbar dramatisch verändert. Es waren etliche Menschen ums Leben gekommen – und sie war froh, daß es so „gut" ausgegangan war.

Plötzlich wurde ihr zum ersten Mal bewußt, daß sie den Ritualraum nie wieder würde betreten müssen. Es gab dort nichts mehr zu tun. Die Todesser des Festlandes, zumindest die, die sie kannte, waren allesamt tot.

Auch die Tatasche, daß sie nicht sagen konnte, ob sie das nun freute, oder ob es schrecklich war, fand Hermine sehr bedenklich.

Sie ging weiter...

Es war zwar bereits mitten in der Nacht, aber sie mußte einfach noch ein paar Schritte gehen um sich über all das klar zu werden, das sie heute gesehen, erlebt und getan hatte. Und deshalb war sie nicht direkt nach Hause appariert, sondern bis zu der kleinen Kirche, die wenige Kilometer von ihrem Haus entfernt stand, um von dort aus den Rest zu Fuß zu gehen.

Sie war erledigt. Körperlich wie emotional. Und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, daß ihr das Schlimmste noch bevorstand. Sie wußte nicht, wie Severus auf all dies reagieren würde. Sie hatte das Kristallarium schon vor Stunden abgeschickt. Er wußte mittlerweile, was geschehen war. Jedes Detail.

Das Gefäß hatte ein Vermögen gekostet. Aber Hermine hätte jeden Preis bezahlt, wenn sie damit vermeiden konnte, ihm selbst schreiben oder gar sagen zu müssen, was geschehen war.

Sie fragte sich, warum sie nicht einfach stolz erzählen konnte, was sie erreicht hatte?

Die Antwort war leicht: Weil der Preis verflucht hoch gewesen war... viele Menschen waren tot. Und auch wenn es sicher keine „guten" Menschen gewesen waren, hatte Hermine große Schwierigkeiten damit, ihren Tod mit ihrem „Schlecht-sein" zu rechtfertigen.

Und etwas weiteres war klar. So echt ihr Stolz über den Erfolg war, so real war auch die Gewissheit, daß sie es einem Zufall zu verdanken hatte, daß Thomas und sie noch lebten. Einem puren Zufall...

Sie war heute nicht nur der Willkür von tobenden Todessern ausgeliefert gewesen, sie hatte sich nicht nur mit dem Drogenuntergrund angelegt... sie hatte es durch ihre eigenen Aktionen bewirkt, daß sie zwischen die Fronten dieser beiden Parteien geraten waren. Und ihr war bewußt, daß Khartaleck und auch Selkirk es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen würden, wenn sie erst einmal erführen, daß sie noch lebte.

Und all dies würde auch Severus klar sein, wenn er ihre Erinnerungen in dem Kristallarium angesehen hatte.

Wenn irgendetwas so sicher war, wie das Amen in der Kirche, dann die Standpauke, die sie sich mindestens von ihm würde anhören müssen. Aber irgendwie befürchtete, daß sie mehr zu hören bekommen würde, als nur das.

Sie konnte sich noch sehr genau an das Gefühl erinnern, als ihr bewußt geworden war, daß sie mit dieser Aktion vielleicht aufs Spiel setzte, was nun zum ersten Mal in greifbarer Nähe zu sein schien – ihr Zusammensein.

Ehe Hermine sich versah, hatte sie ihr Haus erreicht und stellte erstaunt fest, daß in fast allen Räumen noch die Lichter brannten.

Auf der Stelle hatte Hermine ein ungutes Gefühl und ging die letzten Schritte etwas zügiger.

Als sie den Hausflur betrat, hörte sie Stimmengewirr aus dem Wohnzimmer. Niemand schien ihre Ankunft bemerkt zu haben.

Selbst als sie das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte und kurz hinter der Tür stehen blieb, dauerte es einen Moment, bis man auf sie aufmerksam wurde. So hatte Hermine einen diesen Moment lang Zeit, die erstaunliche Runde in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Harry saß in einem Sessel, Hadass saß auf der Armlehne des Sessels an seine Seite herangedrückt, trotz allem natürlich ganz Dame. Im Sessel daneben saß Benedikts Vater, Meister Galwaredian. Sein Sohn stand hinter ihm, mit den Armen auf die Rückenlehne aufgestützt. Auf dem kleineren Sofa saßen Minerva McGonagall und Meister Bergentag, auf dem großen Sofa hatten zwei Männer Platz gefunden, die Hermine noch nicht kannte, die aber, ihrer Kleidung nach, ebenfalls der Zunft angehörten. Vermutlich also ebenfalls Meister.

Die Runde war außergewöhnlich, ohne Frage, aber das Außergewöhnlichste an ihr, war die Fröhlichkeit, die beinahe an Ausgelassenheit grenzte. Eine Stimmung, die Hermine im Moment absolut nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

Man hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt, weil einer der beiden Männer, die Hermine bislang nicht kannte, gerade dabei war, eine Geschichte zu erzählen, die die anderen abwechselnd mit offenem Mund zuhören und laut lachen ließ. Da Hermine der Anfang der Geschichte fehlte, verstand sie nur soviel, daß der Lehrling des Mannes offenbar einige erstaunliche Kuriositäten angestellt hatte, die rückblickend höchst amüsant waren.

Als wieder der ganze Raum von Lachen erfüllt wurde, sah Hadass Hermine und erhob sich mit einem erfreuten Laut.

„Hermine!"

Sie kam ihr entgegen und unter der sich ihr zuwendenden Aufmerksamkeit aller im Raum, umarmte Hadass ihre „Schwester".

Dann hielt sie sie auf Armeslänge von sich und sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?

Hermine setzte ein armseelig künstliches Lächeln auf und nickte, was Hadass ein Schieflegen ihres Kopfes und ein paar äußerst zweifelnd hochgezogene Augenbrauen entlockte.

„Kommst du klar?", fragte sie leiser hinterher.

Das Nicken, das Hermine ihr nun gab, war überzeugender und Hadass gab sich zufrieden.

„Dann laß uns später reden, ja? Und ich stell dich jetzt allen vor."

Hermine nickte noch einmal und Hadass ließ sie los, um sie zu den anderen zu führen.

Die Vorstellung derer, die ihr ohnehin bekannt waren, war schnell gemacht.

Aber dann stellte Hadass ihr die beiden fremden Männer vor.

„Hermine, das ist Meister Jolanger, ein Illusionist, der seine Zauber in erster Linie durch Legilimentik wirkt. Er wird der erste Zeuge für Severus sein. Sie deutete dabei auf einen androgyn wirkenden Mann, der komplett in schwarz gehüllt war und sogar hier im Raum die Kapuze seiner Robe über den Kopf gezogen hatte. An seiner rechten Hand trug er einen überaus auffälligen Ring, der sich auf eine seltsame Weise, die einen schwindelig werden ließ, zu bewegen schien. Offenbar sein Meisterring. Jolanger lächelte sie zwar an, aber Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie tatsächlich wahrgenommen hatte, so abwesend wirkte er. Hermine hielt ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung über dem Tisch entgegen, woraufhin er, jetzt eindeutig irritiert, ihre Hand ansah und dann seinen Blick zu den anderen Meistern wandte, die ebenfalls ein wenig betreten dreinsahen.

Hermine wußte nicht was sie falsch gemacht hatte, nur daß sie gerade in irgendeinen Fettnapf hineingetreten war.

Doch in eben diesem Moment erhob sich in bester Muggelmanie der Mann neben Jolanger und ergriff Hermines Hand, die immer noch peinlich über dem Tisch schwebte. Er schien seltsamerweise überhaupt keinen Ring zu tragen.

„Guten Tag, Lehrling Granger. Mein Name ist Michael McKenzie. Ich bin Meister der Legillimentik, wie mein Kollege hier und werde der zweite Zeuge für Ihren Meister sein."

Hermine lächelte ihn dankbar an und begrüßte ihn ebenfalls.

„Ich vermute", ergänzte er „daß Sie noch keine Zeit hatten, sich mit den Protokollen vertraut zu machen?"

Shit... die Protokolle... Hermine hatte in den vergangenen Tagen in der Tat keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr daran verschwendet. Wie wichtig waren diese Anstandsregeln unter den Meistern wirklich? Würde sie das, was anstand, mit ihrer Unwissenheit behindern? Wieviel Zeit hatte sie noch? Gemessen daran, daß sie die Meister offenbar anders hätte begrüßen müssen, war die Zeit offenbar bereits abgelaufen...

Hermine wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

„Es tut mir leid, ich war in Arbeiten verwickelt, die keinen Aufschub duldeten."

„Was kann wichtiger sein, als die Verhandlung Eures Meisters, Lehrling Granger? Hat er Euch diese Aufgaben befohlen?", fragte Meister Jolanger mit einer Stimme, die weniger gesprochen, als mehr gedacht schien, obwohl er die Lippen eindeutig bewegte.

„Nicht direkt", antwortete Hermine halbwegs wahrheitsgemäß „aber es ging um eine Angelegenheit, an der wir seit längerer Zeit gemeinsam arbeiten."

„Das ist richtig.", warf Benedikt von der Seite ein. „Sie hat für die Erfüllung dieser Aufgabe einige Experimente mit mir durchgeführt, die für ein Gelingen sorgen konnten. Und da sie jetzt hier ist, gehe ich davon aus, daß es funktioniert hat?", er sah sie neugierig an.

Hermine grinste verstohlen und nickte, was Benedikt einen Hauch von Triumph in die Augen steigen ließ.

„Das ändert nichts daran", gab McGonagall zögerlich zu bedenken „daß sie sich nicht in die Abläufe eingelesen hat und nicht einmal die einfachsten Begrüßungsformeln kennt. Hier mag das ja noch angehen, aber wenn der Rat zusammentritt..."

„Sie wird es rechtzeitig lernen, Minerva. Und nun hört auf, sie nervös zu machen.", sagte eine Stimme hinter Hermine, die sie unter Tausenden sofort erkannt hätte. Allein die Tatsache, daß es nicht sein konnte, ließ sie zögern, ihrer Überzeugung Glauben zu schenken.

Doch als sich zwei schmale, warme Hände auf ihre Schultern legten und sie aus dem Augenwinkeln die Hände selbst, aber auch den Ring erkannte, gab sie ein leises Keuchen vor sich, bevor sie sich ruckartig umwandte...

... und ihrem Meister in die Augen sah, der von hinten an sie herangetreten war.

„Severus!", hauchte sie ungläubig und mit leicht offenstehendem Mund.

„Ich erkläre es dir später.", sagte er ebenso leise. Offenbar wollte er, daß ihre Beziehung vor den anderen auf Meister und Lehrling reduziert blieb, aber er hatte diese Rechnung ohne Hermine gemacht, die alles das, was an diesem Tag geschehen war innerhalb einer einzigen Sekunde zur Seite drängte und nur noch wahr nahm, daß er hier war. Daß er in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand, daß er nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt war...

Einen Atemzug später hatte sie ihn mit aller Kraft umarmt und küßte ihn, daß nicht nur ihnen beiden, sondern auch allen Umstehenden die Luft wegblieb.

Für einen winzigen Moment spürte sie, wie Snape regelrecht vor ihr zurückwich, damit sie nicht tun konnte, was sie so offensichtlich vor hatte, aber dann brach das Eis und er zog sie, als wären sie vollkommen allein, mit aller Kraft in seine Arme und erwiderte den Kuß.

McGonagall gab im Hintergrund einen entrüsteten Laut von sich. Meister Jolanger flüsterte ein kurzes: „Unangebracht... völlig unangebracht...", während McKenzie ein erstauntes, aber durchaus angenehm überraschtes „Wow." von sich gab. Meister Galwaredian, Meister Bergentag, Hadass, Harry und Benedikt lachten leise – möglicherweise über die Entrüstung von Jolanger und McGonagall.

Hermine wurde schwindelig und sie fühlte, wir ihr kurz beinahe die Beine nachgaben. Gleichzeitig hörte sie Meister McKenzie leise, aber eindringlich sagen: „Es reicht jetzt, laß sie los."

Und noch bevor Hermine Gelegenheit bekam, darüber nachzudenken, warum McKenzie wollte, daß Severus sie losließ, fand sie sich im Flur ihres Hauses wieder, während das Schwarz vor ihren Augen gemeinsam mit dem Schwindel langsam wieder aus ihrem Kopf wich. Sie hatte sich an der Wand festgehalten, um nicht umzufallen und mußte wohl für einen Sekundenbruchteil weg gewesen sein.

Sie hatte das Wohnzimmer noch gar nicht betreten!

Wieder hörte sie Stimmen daraus hervorkommen, aber es war nicht das fröhliche Lachen von gerade eben.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

Hatte sie sich das, was gerade gewesen war, nur eingebildet?

Es hatte sich so real angefühlt. Aber so hart auch die Enttäuschung war, die sie bei der Erkenntnis ergriff, daß Severus nicht hier war, so dumm war es auch gewesen, zu glauben, es sei doch so.

Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, schloß die Augen und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Lippen, die sich immer noch so anfühlten, als habe sie gerade eben erst Severus geküßt.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, stand, mit verschränkten Armen, die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen, Jolanger vor ihr...

Hermine gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich und im selben Moment begannen ihre Gedanken zu rasen.

Sie hatte Meister Jolanger nur ein einziges Mal in ihrem Leben gesehen – genauer gesagt: nicht gesehen, denn ganz offensichtlich hatte sie sich die Szene im Wohnzimmer nur eingebildet – aber jetzt stand er vor ihr.

Wie konnte das sein?

Er betrachtete sie eindringlich und legte den Kopf ein wenig schräg. Sein Blick war abschätzend und suchend und Hermine wagte nicht, auch nur einen weiteren Laut von sich zu geben. Sie sah einfach zurück und erwiderte den Blick unsicher.

„Ihr liebt Euren Meister? Auf diese Weise?" Wie eben, erklang seine Stimme mehr in ihrem Kopf als in ihren Ohren.

Es war verrückt – völlig verrückt! Daß er ihr diese Frage stellte, ergab nur Sinn, wenn er die Szene vorher beobachtet hatte, die er aber nicht gesehen haben konnte, wenn sie nicht stattgefunden hatte. Aber wenn sie doch stattgefunden hatte – nein – das alles ergab keinen Sinn!

Und doch wußte Hermine, was Jolanger meinte und nickte.

„Das ist ungewöhnlich... Es gab ähnliches, aber es ist ungewöhnlich und macht die Sache nicht leichter."

„Was genau meinen Sie?", fragte Hermine und sah dem Mann, der unter dem tiefschwarzen Nachthimmel neben ihr an dem riesigen Baum stand, in die Augen. ‚Seltsam...' ging es ihr dabei durch den Sinn... ‚seltsam, daß ich ihn so gut sehen kann, obwohl es so finster ist...'

„Das Teilen der Erinnerungen meine ich. Ihr werdet während der gesamten Prozedur ja nicht nur anwesend sein, sondern sie auch miterleben und Eure Gefühle für ihn werden uns ständig in falsche Richtungen lenken. Das ist gewiss."

„Ich dachte, ich müßte nur anwesend sein?!", fragte Hermine und fühlte, wie ihr Herzschlag etwas schneller wurde.

„Laß sie endlich los, Jolanger.", hörte Hermine plötzlich McKenzies Stimme neben sich und sie war mit dem Illusionisten wieder im Haus. Diesmal saß auf der Kante ihres Bettes und er stand vor ihr. Sah auf sie herab.

Er lachte leise, und mit seiner ungewöhnlichen Art zu sprechen klang es so, als würde lediglich ein leichtes Vibrieren durch den Raum ziehen.

„Lehrling Granger, Ihr habt wirklich keine Ahnung, was Euch erwartet, nicht wahr?"

„Mein Meister sagte...", begann Hermine die Antwort, in der sie aber sofort wieder unterbrochen wurde.

„Euer Meister, Lehrling Granger, wollte Euch entweder keine Angst machen, was sehr dumm von ihm wäre, weil es doch nichts an dem Vorgang ändert, der vor uns liegt, oder aber er wußte es selbst nicht besser, was wenig verständlich wäre, da ich ihn für einen Mann halte, der das Protokoll beherrscht, aber diese Variante wäre entschuldbarer."

Hermine sah betreten auf die Hände, die sie in ihrem Schoß liegen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, daß ich mich mit dem Protokoll nicht vertraut gemacht habe. Ich habe es für eine Reihe von Höflichkeitsregeln und daher für zwar nicht unwichtig aber vernachlässigbar gehalten."

Wieder erklang dieses seltsame Lachen.

„Nein... um Höflichkeitsregeln handelt es sich beim Protokoll sicher nicht. Es sind auch Regeln des Respekts, der Ehrerbietung und des Umgangs mit andersrangigen und gleichrangigen Zunftmitgliedern darin enthalten und ich werde nicht behaupten, daß diese unwichtig sind. Aber in erster Linie beinhaltet das Protokoll die magischen Formeln die die Ebenen eröffnen, auf denen wir miteinander kommunizieren. Die wenigsten davon benötigt man je, aber für jede nur denkbare Begegnung, für jedes Ritual gibt es Formeln, die diese Begegnungen und Rituale zum Teil überhaupt erst möglich machen. Doch wenn ich in Eurer verwirrtes Gesicht sehe, dann weiß ich, daß es jetzt zu spät ist, um euch in diese Dinge einzuweisen. Also werde ich Euch mit der Hilfe von Meister McKenzie durch die Erinnerungsteilung hindurchführen müssen."

Während seiner letzten Worte spazierten sie gemeinsam den Weg auf das Haus zu, den Hermine schon gegangen war, als sie von der Kirche aus alleine nach Hause gehen wollte.

„War Severus vorhin hier?", fragte Hermine plötzlich, die sich ganz allmählich daran gewöhnte, ständig den Standort zu wechseln.

Jolanger schien zu überlegen, ob er ihr antworten sollte, dann entschied er sich für eine Gegenfrage.

„Glaubt Ihr, daß er hier war?"

Hermine schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Nein... es hat sich unglaublich real angefühlt, aber ich glaube nicht, daß er hier war. Das haben Sie gemacht, nicht wahr?"

Jolanger nickte.

„Ja. Ich wollte eine spontane Reaktion von Euch auf seine Anwesenheit sehen. Das gibt in der Regel den besten Aufschluß über die Verbindung zweier Menschen"

„Ab wo war es die Illusion?"

„Was denkt Ihr?, fragte er wieder zurück.

Hermine überlegte kurz.

„Ich denke, daß Minerva McGonagalls Vorwurf, daß ich nicht einmal die Begrüßungsregeln kenne noch real war."

Jolanger lächelte.

„Richtig... danach habe ich Euch fortgeführt um in Ruhe mit Euch reden und ein paar Dinge austesten zu können."

„Warum haben Sie mich gerade hierher gebracht?"

„Oh, weil es mir gerade so in den Sinn kam. Aber im Grunde genommen habe ich Euch nirgendwo hingebracht... wir sind noch immer im Wohnzimmer und sehen uns an. Und während Minerva es für völlig korrekt hält, daß ich Euch gerade überprüfe, versucht Michael mich dazu zu bewegen, damit aufzuhören. Mr. Potter ist die ganze Angelegenheit ebenso unheimlich wie seiner Partnerin und der Rest der Anwesenden sieht einfach nur interessiert zu."

„Sie überprüfen mich?"

„Das ist meine Aufgabe, Meisterlehrling Granger. Ich bin der erste Zeuge in einem Ritual das intimer nicht sein kann. Ich muß wissen, mit wem ich es zu tun habe. Wir werden zwei Tage miteinander verbunden sein. Und ich muß wissen, wo Eure Loyalitäten liegen und ob Ihr versuchen werdet, den Vorgang zu manipulieren, weil Ihr den Mann liebt, der Euer Meister ist. Ob ihr manipulieren wollt, weil Ihr Dinge verbergen wollt, die Euch persönlich betreffen. Denn wir werden alle Erinnerungen durchforsten und Ihr werdet sehen, welche es sind, weil Ihr uns, weil Ihr sein Lehrling seid, durch seinen Verstand hindurch begleiten werdet."

„Wie kann ich Ihnen beweisen, daß ich den Vorgang nur unterstützen und nicht blockieren werde?"

Jolanger blieb stehen und sah sie sehr ernst an.

Und als der Ort an dem sie waren, sich noch einmal änderte und sie auf der äußersten Stelle eines alten Holzsteges standen, der über einen lackschwarzen, im Mondlicht leicht glitzernden See ragte, sagte er ihr sehr eindringlich.

„Überschätzt Euch nicht, Lehrling Granger. Selbst in den harmlosesten Menschen finden sich Erinnerungen die so schrecklich sind, daß selbst erfahrene Legillimentiker nur noch schreiend davonlaufen möchte. Und wenn Severus Snape auch viele Dinge ist – eines ist er ganz sicherlich nicht: Ein harmloser Mensch. Es hat lange gedauert, bis die Zunft McKenzie und mich überredet hatte, als Zeugen zu agieren und uns beiden ist alles andere als wohl dabei. Es ist nicht so, daß wir Meister Snape nicht schätzen – wenn das nicht über alle Maßen so wäre, wären wir heute nicht hier – aber wir sind uns auch darüber einig, daß es möglicherweise das Schwierigste wird, das wir je getan haben. Nicht weil es problematisch wäre es zu tun, sondern weil es schwer werden wird, es zu erdulden."

„Warum wird es so schwer werden?", Hermine schüttelte in Unverständnis leicht den Kopf. „Ich meine... Sie sehen diese Bilder, ja, aber Sie sind doch nur Zuschauer, wie schlimm kann das werden?"

Jolanger schüttelte den Kopf.

„Anfangs, in den ersten paar Stunden, werden wir nur Zuschauer sein, aber selbst wir können uns während einer so langen Zeitspanne nicht davor schützen, daß seine Gefühle ab einem bestimmten Punkt auch unsere werden. Das wird nach der Prozedur langsam wieder verschwinden, aber am Ende der zwei Tage werden die Grenzen zwischen seinen und unseren Gefühlen fließende sein. Und das ist auch enorm wichtig."

„Warum?", fragte Hermine selbstverständlich sofort.

„Weil wir nur so wirklich in seinem Sinne handeln können und weil wir nur so die gleichen Dinge verschweigen werden, die auch er verschweigen würde. Wenn wir aussagen, wird es die Wahrheit sein, aber zuviel der Wahrheit ist zum einen häufig gar nicht erforderlich und kann zum anderen oftmals schaden. So zu empfinden wie er, bedeutet, daß wir wirklich als ‚seine' Zeugen agieren.

Hermine nickte, während sie mit ihm wieder näher auf das Haus zuging, in dem noch immer alle Lichter an waren.

„Jolanger, es reicht jetzt wirklich.", erklang wieder leise McKenzies Stimme neben ihnen.

Sie gingen nicht darauf ein.

„Wie kann ich Sie dabei unterstützen, daß Sie herausfinden können, ob ich geeignet bin, für meinen Meister alles zu tun, was ihm helfen kann?"

„Erlaubt mir einen weiteren Schritt, Meisterlehrling Granger."

Hermine runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Welchen Schritt?"

Jolanger ging weiter mit ruhigen Schritten neben ihr.

„Was ich gerade mit Euch tue ist oberflächlich. Diese Dinge geschehen einfach. Was ich tun möchte, würde ich niemals ohne Eure Erlaubnis vollziehen. Ich möchte, daß Ihr mir für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlages Einlass in Eure Seele gewährt."

Hermine blieb stehen und starrte ihn an.

„Meine Seele? Sie meinen nicht meine Erinnerungen oder meine Gedanken, sondern meine Seele?"

Jolanger nickte.

„Für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlages..."

Hermine schluckte.

Sie überlegte... lange... sie kannte diesen Mann nicht... er hatte ihr bewiesen, daß er ihr alles mögliche vorgaukeln konnte und daß sie es vermutlich, wenn er es darauf anlegte, für real halten würde... wie vertrauenswürdig war so Jemand? Konnte sie überhaupt glauben, daß er ein Zeuge sein würde? Andererseits... wenn er es war – wovon sie eigentlich ausging...

„Was geschieht, wenn Sie das machen?", fragte sie mißtrauisch.

„Ihr werdet nichts davon merken. Aber ich werde danach wissen, was für ein Mensch Ihr seid und was Euch bewegt, was Euch, wie man so schön sagt, ticken läßt. Ich werde danach möglicherweise besser als Ihr selbst wissen, welche Eurer Gefühle echt sind und welche nicht."

„Werden Sie mir, wenn ich Sie darum bitte, dann sagen, welche echt sind?"

„Nein"

„Dann tun Sie es..."

Jolanger sah sie noch einmal intensiv an, als wolle er sich davon überzeugen, daß ihre Einwilligung echt war, dann hob er die rechte Hand.

„Jolanger! Laß das!", hörte Hermine McKenzies Stimme, aber dann war es auch schon geschehen.

Jolanger hatte seine Hand so kurz, als habe nur ein Windhauch ihre Haut berührt, auf ihr Gesicht gelegt und im selben Moment fühlte sie, wie sie von hinten festgehalten wurde, weil sie umzufallen drohte.

Sie war wieder in ihrem Wohnzimmer, umringt von Menschen, die erschrocken auf das sahen, was gerade geschehen war - und noch geschah - und Harry hatte sie aufgefangen, als sie zu fallen drohte.

Meister Jolanger, der noch immer eine Hand in ihre Richtung ausgestreckt hielt, hatte sich mit einem lauten Aufkeuchen nach vorne zusammengekrümmt. Langsam zog er die ausgestreckte Hand zurück und man sah, daß er ein paar tiefe Atemzüge tat, bevor er langsam den Kopf hob und Hermine mit beinahe unnatürlich weit offenen Augen ansah.. Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen entlang und er sah sie an, als könne er noch immer nicht fassen, was er gerade erblickt hatte.

„In Lehrling Grangers Fall kann ich auf das Protokoll verzichten. Sie ist auch so geeignet.", erklärte er plötzlich mit fester Stimme und bewirkte damit, daß der zweite Zeuge mit weit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen Hermine ansah. Offenbar war er tief beeindruckt.

„DU kannst auf das Protokoll verzichten?" fragte McKenzie den Mann neben sich ungläubig.

Jolanger sah ihn an und ergänzte dann, während er sich mit den Fingerspitzen die Tränen wegwischte: „Ja. Aber mach dich auf einiges gefasst, Michael.. Ein Spaziergang wird das nicht..."

McKenzie sah Hermine an, die sich in den Sessel gesetzt hatte, den bis gerade eben noch Harry in Beschlag genommen hatte. Hadass verließ, unter dem Vorwand neuen Wein zu holen, das Zimmer und McGonagall sah Harry so lange an, bis dieser begriffen hatte, daß er ebenfalls gehen sollte.

Als nur noch Meister und Lehrlinge anwesend waren, fragte McKenzie endlich.

„Wie meinst du das?"

Ohne das ein Vorwurf in seiner Stimme zu hören war, erklärte Jolanger: „Sie kennt nicht nur das Protokoll nicht, sondern sie weiß überhaupt nicht, was sie erwartet."

McGonagall gab ein leises Seufzen von sich, aber Jolanger schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Minerva. Sie hatte tatsächlich keine Zeit und ging von falschen Voraussetzungen aus."

Mehrere Anwesende waren durch diese Verteidigung des Illusionisten offensichtlich überrascht.

„Aber wie soll sie es in so kurzer Zeit erlernen?", fragte McGonagall mit einem leicht verzweifelten Unterton.

McKenzie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das geht nicht. Wir müssen sie da anders hindurchbringen."

Hermine sah mit großen Augen zwischen den Meistern hin und her.

„Ist das überhaupt möglich?", fragte Bergentag.

Jolanger wiegte den Kopf abschätzend hin und her.

„Ich denke schon, aber dafür müßte ich sie enger an mich anbinden, damit sie nicht verloren geht."

Bergentag hielt abwehrend die Hände hoch.

„Versuche nicht, mir im Detail zu erklären, was du machst. Diesen Teil der Magie habe ich noch nie verstanden."

Einige lachten leise.

Jolanger seufzte und McKenzie begann zu erklären.

„Er wird durch die Erinnerungen ihres Meisters hindurchgehen, wie durch einen Park...", er suchte nach Worten, winkte dann aber ab. „Egal... er wird durch die Erinnerungen hindurchgehen und dabei einen Weg schaffen, auf dem Lehrling Granger und ich ebenfalls gehen können. Allerdings benötigt sie eigentlich die Magie des Protokolls um den Weg überhaupt erkennen zu können. Wenn sie diese Magie nicht benutzt, sind diese Erinnerungen für sie nur ein Irrgarten aus wirren, wild umherrasenden Bildern und wir beide werden für sie vor dem Hintergrund dieser Bilder ebenfalls nicht mehr erkennbar sein. Sie würde sich unweigerlich darin verlieren und selbst wenn man sie aus diesem Zauber löst, würde ihr eigener Geist in diesem Wirrwarr verbleiben."

„Und abgesehen davon...", ergänzte Jolanger „muß dieser Zauber zwei Tage aufrecht erhalten bleiben."

McKenzie nickte und sah den ersten Zeugen dann wieder überlegend an.

„Wieso glaubst du, daß sie es auch ohne das Protokoll kann?"

Jolanger hob den Blick und sah Hermine so direkt und so tief in die Augen, daß ihr davon wieder leicht schwindelig wurde.

„Ich werde sie vorher auf eine Weise binden, daß sie mir folgen wird, ganz gleich was ich in den Erinnerungen ihres Meisters tue."

Jetzt war es an Galwaredian, misstrauisch zu werden.

„Ihr könnt Sie nicht auf irgendeine falsche Fährte führen. Sie muß den Vorgang bewußt erleben, sonst ist er ungültig."

Jolanger nickte.

„Natürlich, doch die Erinnerungen, die sie sieht werden unzweifelhaft die von Meister Snape sein – das alleine zählt. Außerdem führe ich sie nicht auf einen falsche Fährte, sondern binde sie nur."

„Was heißt ‚binden'?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Das werdet Ihr dann sehen.", antwortete der Illusionist, ohne ihr damit wirklich eine Antwort zu geben.

„Ich wüßte auch gerne, was du meinst, mein Freund.", sagte McKenzie von der Seite.

„Schließlich muß ich mit euch da rein. Da wüßte ich schon gerne vorher, was mich erwartet."

„Wir beide werden ihr einige Erinnerungen nehmen. Dadurch wird sie in Meister Snapes Gedanken in uns immer auch einen Teil von sich selbst finden und daran vielleicht nicht den Weg, so aber doch auf jeden Fall uns erkennen."

„Warum glaubst du das?"

„Weil sie nicht leben kann, ohne die Erinnerung die ich gefunden habe."

McKenzie sah ihn zweifelnd an und auch die anderen, einschließlich Hermine runzelten verwirrt die Stirn.

Jolanger schien lange zu überlegen, ob er die Antwort auf die Frage geben sollte, die so offen im Raum lag. Dann seufzte er noch einmal und erklärte es: „Es gibt eine ganze Reihe von Erinnerungen, die sie in ihrer Seele niedergelegt hat."

Jetzt stand McKenzie endgültig der Mund ein wenig offen.

Den anderen schien die offensichtliche Tragweite dieser Aussage nicht ganz bewußt zu sein.

„Was genau?", fragte McKenzie leise.

Hermine konnte spüren, daß nur McKenzie und sie die Antwort in ihren Köpfen hören konnten.

„Den Schmerz jedes einzelnen Abschiedes...", und Hermine wußte sofort, daß es der Wahrheit entsprach. Wann immer sie in sich hineinhorchte, war da diese grenzenlose Enttäuschung, diese Wut, der Schmerz... sie empfand so unendlich viel Liebe für Severus, aber sie war stets getrübt von diesem Gefühl, das sie bis zu diesem Moment nicht einmal hätte benennen können. Doch nun wußte sie es. Wann immer sie sich sehen konnten, halten konnten, fühlen konnten, war es stets nur für überaus kurze Zeit, manchmal nur wenige Minuten, und nie konnten sie selbst entscheiden, wann sie sich wieder trennen würden und nie wußten sie, wann sie sich wiedersehen konnten – und manches mal war es sogar zweifelhaft gewesen, ob überhaupt... Der Schmerz über die Abschiede, die sie immer und immer wieder erdulden mußte, hätte sie beinahe zerrissen. Also hatte sie ihn tief in sich vergraben. Daß sie dabei bis in ihre Seele vorgedrungen war, hatte sie nicht gewußt...

Jolanger schluckte hart, als er dieses Wissen mit ihnen teilte und beide erkannten, warum ihn der Blick in Hermines Seele gerade so heftig getroffen hatte. Offenbar hatten ihn die Gefühle dieser Erinnerungen in einem Sekundenbruchteil in ihrer Gesamtheit überschwemmt und er hatte vermutlich nicht damit gerechnet, dort überhaupt Erinnerungen vorzufinden - war also völlig unvorbereitet gewesen.

McKenzie sah Hermine abschätzend an.

„Warum nicht das Glück der Begegnungen, warum der Schmerz über die Trennungen?" und Hermine wußte, daß wieder nur zwei Menschen im Raum angesprochen waren. Aus einer Intuition heraus, dachte sie die Antwort nur, die sie jetzt, nach dieser Erkenntnis wußte, ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen: „Weil es das bestimmende Element ist."

„Ich verstehe...", sagte McKenzie nun wieder laut und Galwaredian verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich hasse es, wenn ihr das macht. Könntet ihr uns bitte an eurer Unterhaltung teilhaben lassen?"

McKenzie entschuldigte sich, Jolanger hielt es nicht einmal für nötig, überhaupt darauf zu reagieren.

„Macht Ihr das jetzt gleich?", fragte McGonagall.

Jolanger schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wenn wir es jetzt täten, könnten wir das Haus nicht mehr verlassen. Sobald wir eine dieser Erinnerungen an uns nehmen, wird sie uns räumlich nahe bleiben. Das wird ihr Weg auch ohne das Protokoll durch die Erinnerungen hindurch zeigen. Wir machen es übermorgen früh, wenn wir bereits in Hogwarts sind."

„Hogwarts?!", rief Hermine erstaunt aus. „Wir gehen nach Hogwarts?"

McGonagall nickte.

„Ja, dort wird alles stattfinden. Der Schulbetrieb ist für die nächsten zwei Wochen eingestellt. Alle Schüler die die Möglichkeit hatten, nach Hause zu gehen, sind gestern bereits abgefahren und es sind Zunftmeister und Ministeriale in der Schule, die die letzten Vorbereitungen treffen. Die Zunft hatte einen neutralen Ort für die Verhandlung gefordert und es gibt nicht viele Gebäude in unserem Gebiet, die die Größe haben, alle Beteiligten unterzubringen und die gleichzeitig bereits über ausreichende Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verfügen. Außerdem läßt sich die große Halle problemlos in den erforderlichen Saal wandeln."

„Severus...?", nannte Hermine den Namen ihres Meisters und es war klar, was sie damit fragen wollte.

„...wird in den Morgenstunden dorthingebracht.", sprach McGonagall den Satz weiter und nickte.

Hermine bekam plötzlich schlechter Luft und ihr wurde übel.

„Es geht los, nicht wahr?", fragte sie in die Runde hinein. „Es geht wirklich los, oder?"

Die Umsitzenden nickten und lächelten dabei.

„Ja, es geht wirklich los.", sagte Benedikt schräg hinter ihr.

Hermine blickte zwischen allen hin und her und hatte noch immer das Gefühl, die Luft im Raum würde dünner und sie müsse tiefer einatmen, um genug davon zu bekommen.

„Diesmal ist es nicht wieder irgendein mieser Trick des Ministeriums, mit dem sie ihn demütigen und foltern wollen, nicht wahr? Diesmal kommt er wirklich her, weil man beweisen will, daß seine Verbannung nicht gerechtfertigt war, ist das so? Sie werden ihn nicht wieder an Ketten in irgendeinem Kerker festbinden und quälen bis er zusammenbricht? Sie werden ihn nicht wieder halbtot in einem feuchten Loch liegen lassen, bis er fast erfriert? Diesmal werden sie ihn nicht wieder so misshandeln, daß er diese Narben davonträgt, von denen sie wollen, daß er sie nie wieder los wird, das werden sie nicht tun, nicht wahr? Diesmal werden sie ihn nicht zwingen, irgendetwas zu unterschreiben, damit sie ihn nicht weiter von dem Siegel zerreißen lassen? Diesmal..." Hermine schnappte nach Luft, die ihr plötzlich endgültig wegblieb.

Sie sah noch das entsetzte Gesicht Minervas, die offenbar durch Hermines Ausbruch gerade ein paar Details erfahren hatte, die ihr neu waren, dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Es war zuviel...

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Als sie die Augen öffnete, lag sie in ihrem Bett. Die aufgehende Sonne blitzte sanft durch die Vorhänge ihres Fensters und Hadass saß lächelnd neben ihr auf der Bettkante. 

„Na? Wieder da?"

„Die Meister?", fragte Hermine sofort.

„... sind noch in der Nacht gegangen, nachdem sie sich wie ein Bienenschwarm über dich hergemacht haben, um sich zu vergewissern, daß es dir gut geht. Meister Galwaredian hat sofort irgendetwas aus seiner Robe gezückt, das man dir eingeflößt hat und dadurch konntest du in Ruhe schlafen."

Sie streichelte Hermine über die Haare und an der Wange entlang.

„Du solltest noch ein bißchen liegen bleiben und dich ausruhen.", schlug sie vor.

Doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein... ich habe noch so viel zu tun. Ich will versuchen, doch noch irgendetwas von diesem Protokoll zu lernen, ich muß zu Thomas und ich muß..."

„...Frühstücken!", kam Harrys Stimme von der Tür, durch die er gerade mit einem Tablett hereinkam, auf dem sich alles befand, was man für ein gemütliches Frühstück im Bett benötigte.

Er stellte es neben ihr ab und strahlte sie an.

„Guten Appetit!", sagte er gut gelaunt.

Hermine sah die Köstlichkeiten auf dem Tablett an, aber ihr war absolut nicht nach Essen zumute.

„Danke Harry, aber ich glaube..."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ooh nein. Du wirst frühstücken. Denn nur dann bekommst du...", er zog einen Briefumschlag aus dem Bund seiner Hose „das hier!"

Hermines Augen wurden groß.

„Gib mir den Brief!", rief sie und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Wirst du frühstücken?", fragte Harry und hielt den Brief außer Reichweite ihrer Finger.

Hermine ließ genervt die Schultern hängen, grinste dann aber schief, nahm sich ein Brötchen von dem Tablett und biß kräftig hinein. Die freie Hand hielt sie Harry entgegen.

„Braver Meisterlehrling.", lachte er und gab ihr den Brief,

Und als Hermine den Brief aufriß, während sie das Brötchen immer noch, ohne abgebissen zu haben, mit ihren Zähnen festhielt, erhob Hadass sich, zog den leise protestierenden Harry hinter sich her aus dem Raum heraus und schloß die Tür.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

5. Januar, Malfoy Island, Snape Manor 

Meine geliebte Hermine,

ich danke dir für das Kristallarium, auch wenn ich gestehen muß, daß ich es dir beinahe nicht hätte zurückgeben können, weil es nach Erfüllung seines Zweckes hier bei mir für einen kurzen Moment zu zerschellen drohte. Aber mache dir keine Gedanken. Es lag weder daran, daß ich dir irgendeinen Vorwurf machen möchte, noch daran, daß ich falsch finde, was du getan hast – sondern einzig und alleine daran, daß es nicht in meiner Macht gelegen hat, es zu verhindern.

Es ist unfassbar, was du da geschafft hast – was ihr geschafft habt... Ich hoffe, daß es Thomas inzwischen wieder besser geht, vertraue dabei aber ganz auf die Heilkünste meiner Geliebten. Auch wenn ich auch jetzt noch rückblickend fast irre werde vor Sorge, bin ich doch unglaublich stolz auf dich, du halsbrecherische, wagemutige, verrückte Gryffindor.

Daß es nicht nur gelungen ist, die Drogen zu verändern, sondern nun auch noch von den eigentlichen Dealern verteilen zu lassen, ist eine Wendung, die man wohl als das Schlagen zweier Fliegen mit einer Klappe bezeichnen kann.

Es sind also alle tot... es ist ein seltsamer Gedanke, daß dieser Teil der Geschichte Voldemorts nun zumindest auf dem Festland endgültig vorbei ist...

Laß uns durch diese Gegebenheit einen Schlußstrich unter das Wort „Todesser" ziehen und das Zeichen auf deinem Arm nie wieder das „Mal" nennen. Nenne es ein Symbol – denn das ist es. Es steht für den unbedingten Willen, seine Fähigkeiten so gut einzusetzen wie es möglich ist. Für geistige Entwicklung, für positiven Fortschritt. All das beinhaltet es. Ein „Mal" ist etwas, das man aufgebrannt oder von der Natur zugewiesen bekommt. Für ein Symbol entscheidet man sich selbst...

Ich weiß, daß man dich darüber informiert hat, daß ich heute nach Hogwarts gebracht werde... ich dachte, ich würde aufgeregt sein, aber das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Ich bin so ruhig, wie in den ganzen letzten Monaten nicht mehr.

Malfoy ist völlig außer sich, daß ich tatsächlich aufs Festland gehen werde und ich mußte ihm hoch und heilig versprechen, mich bei ihm zu melden, sobald klar sein wird, daß es mir gut geht.

Dieses Mal zweifel ich nicht daran, daß es so sein wird.

Von dem Moment an, in dem man der Zunft beitritt, versichert sie einen auch des Schutzes der Zunft. Man muß ihn nur beanspruchen. Ich habe es bislang nie getan, weil ich – vielleicht weil ich auch von ihnen nicht geglaubt habe, daß sie meinen Worten glauben schenken würden.. ach, warum auch immer... ich habe ihn jedenfalls nicht beansprucht. Doch jetzt weiß ich, daß sie ihn mir gewährt. Das Ministerium weiß, daß es nun unter Beobachtung steht. Die Befugnisse der Zunft sind soviel älter als die des Ministeriums... um dir den Status der Zunft klar zu machen, die dir ja noch völlig neu ist, kann ich eigentlich nur einen einzigen Vergleich herbeiziehen, von dem ich sicher bin, daß er dir etwas sagt, auch wenn er etwas hinkt. Ein Versuch des Ministeriums, sich über die Macht der Zunft hinwegzusetzen, käme dem Versuch eines Königs im Mittelalter gleich, sich über den Willen des Papstes der Christen hinwegzusetzen. Natürlich kann man es versuchen – aber niemand ist so wahnsinnig, die Folgen in Kauf zu nehmen...

Hermine... ich gehe heute nach Hogwarts... und morgen werden wir uns dort wiedersehen – vielleicht sogar heute schon. Ich weiß es nicht.

Ich muß diesen Brief kurz fassen, weil ich gleich bereits zur Fähre muß. Aber ich mußte diese paar Zeilen noch an dich schreiben, weil ich sicher gehen wollte, daß du weißt, daß ich deine Erinnerungen aus dem Kristallarium gesehen habe und trotzdem nichts anders denken kann, als daß ich dich liebe.

Ich bin unendlich froh, daß dir fast nichts geschehen ist.

Alles weitere später, meine geliebte Hermine.

In Liebe

Dein Severus

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Der Tag konnte beginnen... 


	277. Chapter 277

**Kapitel 277**

* * *

5. Februar, London

Mein geliebter Severus,

es ist mir sehr schwer gefallen, das Kristallarium mit meinen Erinnerungen zu füllen. Mir ist klar, wie denkbar knapp ich selbst nur überlebt habe und dass es dir so vorkommen muss, als würde ich unsere gemeinsame Zukunft leichtsinnig aufs Spiel setzen.

Ich bin jedoch unendlich erleichtert, dass du mir keinen Vorwurf machst und ich verstehe sehr gut, dass es dich beinahe wahnsinnig macht, dass du keinen Einfluss auf das Geschehen nehmen konntest.

Der Spion in den eigenen Reihen hat dafür gesorgt, dass Khartalecks Leute uns so derart überrumpeln konnten. Die Menschen, die mir anvertraut waren, haben ihr Leben in diesem Kampf gelassen. Ich versuche zu ergründen, welches Gefühl das in mir auslöst und ich denke, dass ich Schuld fühlen müsste - es ist jedoch so, dass ich genau weiß, dass jeder einzelne von ihnen genau den Tod gestorben ist, den er immer für erstrebenswert hielt.

Ich bin unendlich dankbar, dass Thomas und mir diese 'Ehre' nicht zuteil wurde.

Du hast gesehen, was sich zwischen ihm und mir ereignete, nachdem wir in diesem Raum voller Toten, allein waren.

Ich wusste, dass du es als das sehen würdest, was es war...eine notwendige Handlung, deren Unterlassen ein Maß an Grausamkeit dargestellt hätte, die du Thomas sicher nicht gewünscht hättest.

Ich bin froh, dass er soweit genesen ist, dass er weitere Auswirkungen der Droge im Schleier überstehen kann. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sein Überleben ohnehin mit den Mädchen zelebriert hätte, so dass ich nicht wirklich informiert bin, wie sehr der neuerliche Konsum sich auf ihn auswirkt. Emanuelle wird jedoch ein Auge auf ihn haben, damit er seinen guten Vorsatz durchhält und er eine Zukunft ohne das weiße Pulver hat.

Sie weiß übrigens noch nicht, dass sie bei dieser Zukunft eine wichtige Rolle spielen wird. Durch das Kristallarium weißt du, dass Thomas mit mir über dein Angebot sprach. Wie du gesehen hast, fällt es ihm wirklich schwer, es anzunehmen. Ich dachte mir, ein wenig Druck könne nicht schaden, und ich hielt die Erwähnung des Mals für ein Druckmittel, das einen Sturkopf wie Thomas dazu bringt, über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen. Manchmal ist es wohl tatsächlich so, dass man Menschen zu ihrem Glück zwingen muss. Aber du hast recht - das Mal von einst ist ein Symbol, welches wir freiwillig genommen haben.

Wir nahmen es in der Hoffnung, dass es uns schützen würde. Und genau so war es. Du hast es nie für das eingesetzt, für was Voldemort die Male seiner Todesser benutzt hat. Für mich gibt es nur Positives an diesem Zeichen und auch wenn es einen Zeitpunkt gab, an dem du mit dem Gedanken gespielt hast, es bei Thomas zur Bestrafung anzuwenden, so hast du einen Weg gefunden, auf eine Weise zu strafen, die man beinahe als heilsam bezeichnen könnte. Als du damals Hadass zu Thomas geschickt hast, nachdem er mich gegen meinen Willen genommen hatte, da hat er schrecklich gelitten. Sie hat ihn dazu gebracht, über seine Tat zu reflektieren. Es war jedoch eine Schuld, die er ohnehin empfand, und die keine Bestrafung der Welt an die Oberfläche gebracht hätte - eher das Gegenteil wäre wohl erreicht worden, denn Gewalt erzeugt Hass, selten nur Reue.

Ich weiß, dass du nun schon auf Hogwarts bist und ich schicke meinen Brief diesmal nicht über das Meer. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Es ist beinahe so, als könne ich diesmal auf den Schwingen der Eule selbst zu dir reisen, wenn ich mich nur leicht genug machen würde...so leicht bin ich allerdings dann doch leider nicht und ich werde mich gedulden müssen, bis ich dich sehen darf.

Ich bin so aufgeregt, Severus.

Die Zeugen machen mir Angst und Mut zugleich.

Es ist so unglaublich was hier passiert. Die Magie, die ich in ihrer Gegenwart erlebt habe, ist so mächtig, dass es mir die Sinne raubt. Das darfst du gerne wörtlich nehmen, denn ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich nicht in der Lage war, sie angemessen zu verabschieden, weil ich es vorzog, zuvor ohne Bewusstsein auf den Boden zu sinken. Das zumindest rundete wohl das Bild ab, das sie schon zu Anfang von mir bekamen. Ich hatte keine Kenntnisse über das Protokoll und habe mir einen schrecklichen Schnitzer bei Meister Jolanger erlaubt. Du glaubst mir sicher, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre, als klar wurde, dass ich nicht wusste, wie sie dem Protokoll nach zu begrüßen waren. Keine standardmäßige Begrüßung, keine Verabschiedung...so etwas Peinliches ist mir schon lange nicht mehr passiert. Und doch darf ich an deiner Seite sein! Meister Jolanger hat in meine Seele geschaut. Er wird mich an sich binden und mich führen.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass du über die Vorgänge informiert worden bist, aber ich möchte dir sagen, dass ich mich einerseits schrecklich nackt und gläsern fühle, andererseits weiß ich...nein, ich spüre es, dass wir mächtige Verbündete haben.

Er hat mir zum Glück verziehen, dass ich keine Zeit für das Protokoll fand und da die Vorgänge, die mich davon abhielten, unmittelbar mit dem Ministerium zu tun haben, kann dieses Wissen dazu dienen, deine Gegner zu schwächen. Ich hoffe zumindest, dass es dazu dienen kann, denn Khartalecks Position im Ministerium ist hinter den Kulissen wohl weitaus wichtiger, als es nach außen hin den Eindruck macht.

Ich brauche dir wohl nicht zu sagen, wie es zur Zeit in der Nokturngasse aussieht. Die Drogen sind tatsächlich so geballt in Umlauf gebracht worden, dass ich schon von einem Ausnahmezustand sprechen würde. Ich werde dir jetzt ersparen, was sich dort in Ecken, Nischen und zum Teil auch mitten auf der Straße abspielt. Wenn die Gegend je einen schlechten Ruf hatte, so verteidigt sie diesen im Moment mit allen Mitteln.

Das einzig Positive ist, dass es dauern wird, bis Khartaleck an Nachschub kommt, vor allem, weil sich die Auroren jetzt mit Selkirk beschäftigt haben. Harry hielt es für eine gute Idee, sich die Lagerhalle mal genauer anzusehen. Unser Freund Spike hat sich dabei als äußerst hilfreich erwiesen. Als die Auroren eintrafen, war er gerade damit beschäftigt, Buds Arm mit einem Vorschlaghammer zu bearbeiten. Kein Wunder, dass Bud ständig diese Angst vor ihm hatte, denn Spike hat ihm wohl regelmäßig ein paar Knochen gebrochen, um sie dann durch Skelewachs wieder heilen zu lassen. Ist dir je in den Sinn gekommen, dass unsere magische Medizin einem Sadisten derart in die Hände spielen könnte?

Im Nachhinein wird mir ganz mulmig bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Thomas Bud die Finger gebrochen hat...er tat es, weil dieser mich anfassen wollte...was ich in meinem Zustand zweifellos zugelassen hätte...also tut es mir doch nicht leid wegen Buds Finger.

Nun, jedenfalls war es so, dass Harry Spike festgenommen hat, und ihm ausführliche Aussichten auf seinen zukünftigen Aufenthalt in Askaban machte.

Da muss unser Freund angefangen habe zu singen, wie ein Vöglein im Frühling.

Die Auroren nahmen Selkirk fest und die Durchsuchung hat so viele Beweismittel gegen ihn erbracht, dass es selbst Khartaleck schwer fallen sollte, seinen Freund da rauszuholen, ohne dass es zu auffällig wird. Er wird es zweifellos probieren, aber ich hoffe, dass die Zeit uns in die Hände spielen wird. Das Problem ist nämlich, dass gegen Khartaleck selbst bislang noch keine Beweisstücke gefunden wurden. Die magisch verschleierten Dokumente werden in den nächsten Tagen von einem ganzen Stab von Auroren überprüft werden. Ich hoffe, dass sie es schaffen werden, ihnen ihre Geheimnisse zu entreißen, damit Khartaleck Dingfest gemacht werden kann.

Severus, es ist ein eigenartiges Gefühl, dass Meister McKenzie und Meister Jolanger absolut alles über uns wissen werden. Da ist so vieles...so vieles, von dem ich glaubte, dass es immer unser Geheimnis bleiben würde. All die Dinge, die in den letzten Monaten geschehen sind, kommen mir vor wie ein komplettes Leben. Es gab Momente, in denen wir uns so nahe waren, obwohl wir nur selten wirklich Gelegenheit dazu hatten. Und diese wenigen Momente werden wir nun auch noch mit anderen Menschen teilen müssen. Für dich mag der Gedanke nicht ganz so erschreckend sein, da du selbst ein Meister der Legillimentik bist.

Ich weiß, dass nur die Dinge relevant sein werden, die für den Prozess wichtig sind, aber die Zeugen werden absolut alles wissen - ich möchte dir nur sagen...ich bin bereit, Severus.

Ich kann verstehen, dass Lucius der Sache noch nicht recht trauen will. Doch ich glaube, dass er noch eine andere Empfindung hat, die er nicht so schnell in Worte fassen wird. Wenn du die Insel verlassen solltest, so wird er unberechenbar werden. Wir wissen beide, dass es so ist. Ich wüsste gerne, wie Mrs. Rothenburgs Einfluss auf ihn nun aussieht. Sie muss wissen, was sie erwarten könnte. Wenn das dafür sorgt, dass sie sich von ihm so weit zurückzieht, wie es auf der Insel möglich ist, dann könnte ich das verstehen, aber ich habe die Hoffnung, dass sie begreift und dass sie in der Lage ist mit ihm umzugehen und ihn zu beruhigen. Es ist eigenartig, aber ich fühle mich dieser Frau verbunden, obwohl ich sie gar nicht kenne. Ich musste Ängste durchlaufen, um Lucius letztendlich zu verstehen, aber bei ihr scheint es so zu sein, dass sie ein tiefes Grundverständnis hat, wie sie mit ihm zurechtkommt. Ich weiß nicht, ob es so ist - ich hoffe es einfach.

Wie ich hörte, hat Amelie dir heute auch einen Brief geschickt. Sie hat der Eule zugeflüstert, dass sie sich den Weg zur Schule gut merken soll, weil Amelie sie mitnehmen möchte, wenn sie dort selbst Schülerin ist. Ich vermute, dass sie dir das Bild geschickt hat, das sie gestern gemalt hat. Sie saß sehr konzentriert über dem Pergament, bis es genau so aussah, wie sie es wollte. Ich finde es sehr interessant, dass sie deine Verhandlung auf diese Weise sieht. Alle Anwesenden zeigen freundliche Gesichter und die Tür im Hintergrund ist geöffnet und dort zeigt sich die strahlende Sonne...ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass ihre Zeichnung prophetisch ist.

Hadass und Harry hatten wohl ein Gespräch gestern Abend, das sich ebenfalls mit deiner Verhandlung beschäftigte. Es begann ganz harmlos, während wir gemeinsam aßen. Harry erzählte von der Durchsuchung bei Selkirk und von der Entzauberung der Beweismittel, die hoffentlich noch zu Khartalecks Überführung dienen kann. Es ist klar, dass das Ministerium schweren Zeiten entgegensieht, wenn herauskommt, dass es unter Khartalecks Einfluss und seinen Machenschaften stand. Und nun steht zusätzlich noch dein Verfahren an, in dem das Ministerium sich für die Dinge verantworten muss, die geschehen sind. Harry glaubt, dass sich die Strukturen innerhalb des Ministeriums völlig verändern werden, wenn dein neues Urteil feststeht.

Diesem Umstand sieht er mit Freude entgegen, auch wenn unsicher ist, was dann aus ihm wird.

Es gibt jedoch noch etwas anderes, das ihn weit mehr beunruhigt und dem er keineswegs gelassen entgegensieht. Er weiß, dass Hadass dir immer noch starke Gefühle entgegenbringt und ich denke, dass er nicht aus seiner Haut kann, wenn er von ihr immer wieder hören muss, dass sich nichts zwischen ihnen ändern wird, wenn du freigesprochen werden solltest. Die Situation war etwas unangenehm, als ihm auffiel, dass es mich durchaus auch betreffen würde, wenn du plötzlich entscheiden würdest, dass deine Ehe mit Hadass erneuert werden sollte.

Da ich fest der Meinung war, dass mich jedoch das Gespräch tatsächlich eigentlich nichts anging, weil es allein Harrys Sache ist, mit dem Umstand klarzukommen, dass du Hadass irgendwann wieder leibhaftig gegenüberstehen wirst, zog ich mich zurück und überließ diesen etwas kopflosen Harry den Händen deiner wunderschönen Hadass.

Ja, Severus, auf eine gewisse Art wird sie immer die deine sein, egal, wie sehr Harry oder ich uns dagegen sträuben. Du hast sie gerettet und ich bin dankbar, dass sie bei dir war, als wir begannen uns zu schreiben. Ich kann mich gut erinnern, welchen Einfluss sie auf dich hatte und es gab so manchen Moment, in dem wir uns wohl nicht weiterhin geschrieben hätten, wenn sie keinen Einfluss auf dich gehabt hätte. Dein Schmerz als sie fort war, hat mich dich so sehr lieben lassen...ich dürfte das eigentlich nicht schreiben, denn es klingt grausam...aber es hat mir gezeigt, wie sehr du in der Lage bist zu lieben und du weißt, dass ich dir zu Anfang gerne unterstellte, du seist zu so einer Emotion gar nicht in der Lage...verzeihst du mir? Es muss dir lächerlich vorkommen, dass ich dich jetzt - nach allem was geschehen ist - um Verzeihung bitte, aber ich werde nur der Anfang sein...es werden dich viele Menschen um Verzeihung bitten, wenn dein Prozess vorüber ist.

Harry hat übrigens die Nacht hier verbracht und als ich ihn heute morgen in der Küche antraf, schien er schon wieder sehr viel ausgeglichener. Ich habe ihn dabei erwischt, wie er Fawkes mit Schokomuffins gefüttert hat. Als ich ihn tadelnd ansah, meinte er lakonisch, was ich wohl glaube, womit Albus Dumbledore den Phönix gefüttert hätte. Nun, ich muss zugeben, dass der Verdacht nahe liegt, dass es nicht die ersten Süßigkeiten waren, die der Vogel in seinem Leben zu sich genommen hat.

Harry war scheinbar auf das Streicheln der Federn seines alten Freundes konzentriert, als er mir sagte, dass er Hadass bitten würde, ihn zu heiraten. Ich habe mir daraufhin ebenfalls einen Schokomuffin in den Mund gestopft, damit ich für mich behielt, was ich in diesem Moment dachte. Aber Harry wusste es offensichtlich auch so, denn er fügte an, dass er sie nicht jetzt fragen würde, da es dann so aussähe, als wolle er dadurch nur seine Angst bändigen, sie könne doch mehr für dich empfinden, als sie es zugibt. Er sagte mir, dass er warten würde, bis dein Prozess vorüber sei und wir alle etwas zur Ruhe gekommen wären.

Zur Ruhe kommen...wird uns das tatsächlich vergönnt sein? Ich kann es im Moment noch nicht recht glauben, da jetzt eine nervenaufreibende Zeit auf uns zukommt - und ich bin so nervös, dass ich Angst habe zu versagen. Ich bin dankbar, dass du mir schriebst, dass du diese Ruhe hast, die ich mir sehnlichst herbeiwünsche. Es ist eigenartig, aber ich glaube diese Ruhe zum Teil tatsächlich durch das Berühren deines Briefes spüren zu können. Ich schließe die Augen und denke daran, dass wir uns bald sehen werden und dass es nichts Wichtigeres auf der Welt gibt, als darauf zu vertrauen, dass die Zunft uns schützt.

Es wird Zeit, diesen Schutz anzunehmen und sich ein Stück weit fallen zu lassen.

Ich liebe dich,

Hermine


	278. Chapter 278

**Kapitel 278**

* * *

5. Februar, Hogwarts 

Meine geliebte Hermine,

ich bin hier. Ich bin tatsächlich hier in Hogwarts. Ich kann dir nicht beschreiben, wie es sich anfühlt, an diesem Schreibtisch zu sitzen und einen Brief an dich zu schreiben.

Ich habe mich vorhin ganz schrecklich mit Minerva gestritten. Sie hat mich vor gut zwei Stunden in Empfang genommen und es wurden erst diverse Dinge beredet und beratschlagt. Man hat das Siegel erneut komplett von mir genommen, als ich die Insel verlassen habe, aber diesmal hat man es durch einen Zauber ersetzt, der es einigen ausgesuchten Leuten in den nächsten zwei Wochen zu jeder Zeit ermöglichen wird, zu wissen, wo exakt ich mich gerade aufhalte. Einmal gewirkt, kann der Zauber nicht verändert werden und unter dieser Auflage hat das Ministerium sich ungaublicherweise dazu bereiterklärt, mich innerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts ungehindert zu lassen. Ich darf bestimmte Bereiche der Schule nicht betreten, aber das ist auch schon die einzige Einschränkung, abgesehen davon, daß ich selbstverständlich meinen Zauberstab abzugeben hatte. Ich bin froh, daß ich ihn den Meistern geben konnte anstatt ihn dem Ministerium zu überlassen. Die wenigen Schüler die noch hier waren, sind für die nächsten paar Tage unter Aufsicht einiger Lehrer in Hogsmeade untergebracht. Die Schule gehört jetzt für einige Tage dem Ministerium und der Zunft.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß es mich so aufwühlen würde, Minerva gegenüberzustehen. Ich glaubte, das hätte ich alles bereits weit hinter mir gelassen. Doch als wir dann für eine kurze Weile alleine in Albus Büro waren, also in ihrem Büro..., hatte innerhalb weniger Sätze ein Wort das andere ergeben und ich habe völlig unkontrolliert meiner geballten Enttäuschung darüber Luft gemacht, daß sie damals keinen Ton zu meiner Verteidigung gesagt hatte. Sie hatte ab einem bestimmten Punkt verstanden, daß Albus' Tod von ihm selbst geplant war, aber als es an die Angelegenheit um Slaughter ging, hat sie jedes Wort geglaubt. Und ich habe ihr entgegengeschrieen, daß ich genau gewußt habe und daß ich es in ihren Augen hatte sehen können, daß sie froh war, daß man einen Grund gefunden hatte, mich wegzusperren. Daß ihr die Planung von Albus nicht als Grund für seinen Tod ausgereicht hat. Daß sie Rache dafür wollte und erleichtert war, daß das Ministerium sie ermöglicht hat.

Sie war von allen immer am tiefsten in die Planungen von Albus eingeweiht und stand mir dementsprechend, nach Albus, von allen am nächsten. Sie wußte auch über fast alles bescheid, was ich im Auftrag des Ordens tat.

Ich konnte damals kaum noch sprechen, als ich sah, wie sie sich abwandte und den Gerichtssaal verließ. Ihr Vertrauen nicht mehr zu haben, ließ mich begreifen, was mit mir geschehen würde. Gleichzeitig wußte ich auch, daß ich nicht einmal sie um Hilfe bitten konnte, als es um Hadass ging. Der Moment in dem Minerva den Schlußstrich unter ihre Meinung über mich getan hat, war der Moment in dem ich komplett verstanden hatte, wie mein weiteres Leben aussehen würde.

Erstaunlicherweise hat sie sich die komplette Tirade angehört, die ich ihr entgegengebrüllt habe, ohne auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Die ganze Zeit stand sie wortlos vor mir und hat zugehört. Und als ich fertig war und mir wirklich nichts mehr einfiel, sah sie mir direkt in die Augen, obwohl ich sehen und fühlen konnte, wie schwer ihr das fiel und bat mich um Verzeihung.

Was sollte ich da noch sagen, Hermine? Verrate du es mir!

Als dann auch noch Albus Stimme plötzlich hinter mir erklang und mir versicherte, wie sehr er sich freue, daß ich wieder da sei, war alles vorbei.

Ich habe einen Moment gebraucht, um mich daran zu erinnern, daß es nicht Albus selbst, sondern das Portrait hinter mir war, das da zu mir sprach. Aber dieser Moment hat gereicht, um mich so weit über die nächstbeste emotionale Klippe zu stoßen, daß ich mein Heil nur noch im völligen Verschließen finden konnte.

Ich bin regelrecht zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Konnte Minerva nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, wurde fast verrückt beim Anblick der ganzen ehemaligen Schulleiter. Minerva hatte wohl gehofft, daß ich irgendetwas zu ihrer Bitte sagte. Aber ich konnte es nicht. Es ging einfach nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie das verstehen konnte.

Aber was ich nun weiß, ist, daß sie meine Räume seit meiner Flucht damals exakt so erhalten hat, wie sie waren. Ich war völlig perplex, als sie es mir sagte. Ich hatte es so verstanden, daß Filch meine privaten Dinge weggeräumt hatte. Aber er hat lediglich die privaten Dinge aus dem Schulzimmer, dem Büro und dem Labor in meine ehemaligen Wohnräume gebracht.

Und hier bin ich nun. An meinem Schreibtisch in Hogwarts, in meinem Wohnzimmer in Hogwarts.

Bis auf die Dinge an denen Filch sich bedient hat, scheint fast alles noch da zu sein. Ist das nicht unglaublich?

Und ich war noch nicht ganz hier, als ich deinen Brief bekam.

Und plötzlich erschienen mir meine alten Geschichten um den Prozess so unwichtig. Wenn ich dagegen noch einmal lese, was du alles durchmachst.

Oh, Hermine – ich hoffe so sehr, daß das alles bald wirklich ein Ende hat.

Ja, du hast unsere gemeinsame Zukunft aufs Spiel gesetzt, aber es war so überaus und ohne jeden Zweifel Hermine Granger, daß ich weiß, daß genau dieser Löwenmut einer der Gründe ist, warum ich dich so sehr bewundere und liebe.

Wie könnte ich dir einen Vorwurf machen... nun gut... ich KÖNNTE dir einen Vorwurf machen und ich MÖCHTE dir auch einen Vorwurf machen, aber letztendlich weiß ich doch, daß ich immer nur wieder schreiben würde, wie froh ich bin, daß du gesund bist.

Deinen „Dienst" an Thomas habe ich natürlich gesehen, aber ich habe ihn auch tatsächlich als das erachtet, was er war. Ich habe gesehen, wie „mechanisch" du die Sache angegangen bist und möchte dich bitten, mir gegenüber niemals auf diese Weise „freundlich" zu sein. Ein Eimer mit Eiswasser wäre wohl erregender. Es ist sicher gut, daß Thomas unter dem Einfluß der Droge stand, sonst hätte er den Stellenwert deiner Tat sicher besser beurteilen können.

Was das Angebot betrifft, das ich Thomas gemacht habe, werde ich Mittel und Wege finden, ihn spüren zu lassen, daß es sich nicht um ein Geschenk, sondern um eine Leihgabe handelt und daß ich davon ausgehe, daß ich aus diesem Geschäft Gewinn erhalte – so wird es auch für ihn etwas sein, das er mit Stolz annehmen kann.

Ich bin übrigens mehr als froh, daß du spätestens ab morgen auch hier sein wirst, denn ich sitze auf glühenden Kohlen, wenn ich daran denke, daß Khartaleck gegen dich agieren könnte... ich hoffe sehr, daß Harry in der Lage sein wird, bei den Unterlagen zu helfen, die gegen Khartaleck sprechen. Je eher er verurteilt ist, umso besser.

Als ich gehört habe, daß Meister Jolanger und McKenzie meine Zeugen sein werden, ist mir ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Jolanger gehört zu den härtesten Verfechtern der alten Regelungen – und wenn er dich trotz deiner Lücken in den Vorgang einbeziehen wird, dann weiß ich, daß dir nichts geschehen kann. Und McKenzie ist die Legillimentik-Version eines Bodyguards... Ich bin sicher, daß Jolanger ihn dabei haben wollte, weil er weiß, daß er sich ganz in Ruhe umsehen kann, wenn er McKenzie in seinem Rücken weiß.

Auch wenn ich mich mit dieser Art der Magie sehr gut auskenne, sind sie mir doch beide weit voraus. Ich beherrsche lediglich – wie sollte es anders sein – die gewaltsame Form dieser Kunst. Eindringen, Angriff, Verteidigung. Diese beiden Meister verfügen über weit subtilere Mittel.

Und du hast Jolanger „ungebührlich" begrüßt? Laß mich raten. Du hast ihn berührt? Bestimmt war es das! Du wirst irgendwann wissen, warum man einen Illusionsmeister nicht berühren darf, es sei denn er leitet diese Berührung ein.

Und da ich gerade beim Thema „Berührungen" bin, möchte ich dir davon erzählen, wie es in den letzten Tagen zwischen Malfoy und Mrs. Rothenburg ausgesehen hat.

Es ist sehr, sehr seltsam und obendrein äußerst faszinierend zu beobachten...

Malfoy ist sehr oft bei mir zu Besuch um sie zu sehen.

Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll, aber ... seine Bewegungen werden anders...

Und du hättest sicher das selbe warme Gefühl im Bauch gehabt, wenn du das Bild gesehen hättest, das sich mir bot, als die beiden mich heute morgen an der Fähre verabschiedet und mir Glück gewünscht haben.

Sie stand vor ihm und lehnte sich plötzlich auf eine so völlig natürliche Weise mit ihrem Rücken gegen ihn, daß er sie, offenbar ohne darüber nachzudenken, umfasste und hielt.

Obwohl in Lucius' Augen die Angst um mich deutlich zu sehen, war, habe ich ihn noch nie so ruhig gesehen. Noch niemals, Hermine. Mrs. Rothenburg legte dann, während ich mich von ihnen entfernte die eine Hand auf seine Arme, während sie mir mit der anderen zuwinkte. Ich weiß, daß er, solange ich ihn kenne, niemanden außer mir so umarmt hat. So sanft, so innig – so friedvoll... und sie nimmt diese Sanftheit offenbar völlig selbstverständlich an.

Hermine, ich wünsche mir so sehr für ihn, daß sie den Weg, den sie da offenbar betreten, auch gemeinsam gehen können. Es wäre so wunderbar, wenn diese Veränderung die ich in ihm sehe, nicht nur eine momentane Laune, sondern eine tatsächliche Entwicklung wäre. Es wäre unvernünftig, etwas, das in so kurzer Zeit so eine heftige Veränderung bewirkt hat, jetzt vertrauensvoll für die neue Wirklichkeit zu halten – aber wünschen darf man doch, oder?

Und Harry hat Bedenken, wie es sich auf Hadass auswirken würde, wenn ich ihr wieder gegenüberstünde? Das kann ich verstehen. Aber daß auch du dir darüber Gedanken machst... das ist mir unbegreiflich.

Und nun verrate ich dir etwas, das ich dir nur verrate, weil ich glaube, daß es dir hilft und weil ich weiß, daß dieser Brief nur von dir gelesen werden kann.

Hadass wartet längst darauf, daß Harry sie fragt. Wir schreiben uns nach wie vor ab und zu und sie kann sich nicht erklären, warum er es immer noch nicht getan hat. Hadass schneidert gerne selber. Das weißt du ja sicher inzwischen selbst. Daher hatte sie auch stets Truhen voll mit den unterschiedlichsten Stoffen. Edle Materialien, Samt, Brokat, Seide... Als du bei Benedikt warst, hat sie mich um die beiden Ballen mit dem weißen Brokat gebeten und ich habe sie ihr zugeschickt...

Das ist es, was sie für mich empfindet, Hermine. Sie vertraut mir. Sie weiß, daß ich nichts will, als ihr Glück und sie versteht, daß ich sehen kann, daß dieses Glück Harry Potter heißt. Und deshalb kann sie mich ohne falsche Hemmungen darum bitten, daß ich ihr den Stoff zusende, aus dem sie ganz offensichtlich ihr zweites Brautkleid anfertigen möchte und kann mir sogar drei Skizzen mitsenden, um mich um meine Meinung zu bitten, welches das schönere sei...

Ich soll dir etwas verzeihen? Was denn nur? Ich sehe nichts. Gar nichts... Aber gut, wenn du es möchtest: Ich verzeihe dir, was auch immer es sein mag. Was auch immer du getan haben könntest oder noch zu tun gedenkst. Ich verzeihe dir alles. Es gäbe nur eines, das ich dir niemals verzeihen könnte – wenn du mich verläßt. Bleib bei mir und ich bin der glücklichste Mann der Welt.

Hermine... morgen werden die ersten Vorbereitungen für die neue Verhandlung beginnen. Es geht los... es geht tatsächlich los.

Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich morgen zu sehen. Bitte vergib mir jetzt schon, wenn ich mich dir gegenüber, nach den Regeln des Protokolls, anders benehmen werde, als du es gewohnt bist. Es ist nur das Protokoll – nichts sonst. Wenn es nach meinen Gefühlen ginge, würde ich dich in meine Arme reißen und nie wieder loslassen.

Aber das weißt du, nicht wahr?

Ich liebe dich

Ich liebe dich

Ich LIEBE dich!!!

Severus


	279. Chapter 279

**Kapitel 279**

* * *

Szene

* * *

Hermine hatte in der Nacht davon geträumt, daß Khartaleck mit seinen Männern in ihr Haus eingebrochen war und sie weggebracht hatte. Ihr Traum-Ich hatte nicht nach Hogwarts gehen können und sich die Seele aus dem Leib geschrieen, bis sie neben sich, um sich... in sich?... ein beruhigendes „schhhhh..." hörte, gefolgt von einem warmen, ebenso in ihr erklingenden „wach auf, Hermine...". 

Sie hätte dieser Stimme keinen Klang zuordnen können, weil sie sie empfand – nicht hörte...

Als Hermine die Augen aufschlug, stand Meister McKenzie in der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und lächelte sie an.

„Die Sonne geht in zwei Stunden auf, Lehrling Granger. Raus aus den Federn. Wir müssen in einer guten Stunde los."

Hermine rappelte sich hoch und bemühte sich, die Bilder des Traumes zu verscheuchen.

Aber sie spürte auch, daß durch das, was McKenzie getan hatte, diesen Bildern sofort die Heftigkeit fehlte, die sie Sekunden vorher noch gehabt hatten.

„Sie sind schon hier um mich zu wecken?", fragte sie verwundert.

Er nickte.

„Ich wollte sichergehen, daß Sie in einem vernünftigen Zustand sind, wenn sie den anderen Meistern begegnen, Lehrling Granger."

Hermine schlug die Decke zur Seite und setzte sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes.

„Ach, bitte, sagen Sie doch Hermine zu mir."

Er grinste.

„Dicker Fehler, Hermine... ganz dicker Fehler...", erklärte er ihr, gleichzeitig ihr Angebot annehmend. „Wir müssen unbedingt noch über ein paar Dinge reden, sonst blamierst du Severus bis auf die Knochen."

Hermine bekam einen hochroten Kopf und beeilte sich, in ihre Kleidung hineinzukommen – heilfroh, daß sie vor dem Schlafengehen noch geduscht hatte, putzte sie sich nur in Windeseile die Zähne und band die Haare zu einem Zopf nach hinten weg.

Wenige Minuten nach dem Aufwachen, kam sie in die Küche und sog genießerisch den Duft des frischen Kaffees ein, den Hadass gekocht hatte.

Wie eine Verdurstende griff Hermine mit beiden Händen nach dem Kaffeebecher, den Hadass ihr mit einem Lächeln reichte.

„Danke, du rettest mir das Leben, Hadass."

Wie bei Hadass nicht anders zu erwarten, hatte der Kaffee exakt die Temperatur mit der man ihn in großen Schlucken trinken konnte, ohne daß er schon zu kühl gewesen wäre.

McKenzies Becher war bereits leer und Hadass füllte nach, während Hermine sich zu ihm an den rustikalen Küchentisch setzte.

„Ist Meister Jolanger auch hier?"

McKenzie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, er ist schon bei Severus und trifft mit ihm die letzten Vorbereitungen."

Der Mann vor ihr, mit diesen freundlichen Augen und der schon vom Körperbau her irgendwie beschützenden Ausstrahlung ließ Hermine wagen, die Frage zu stellen, die in ihrem Kopf herumspukte.

Sie stellte ihren Becher vor sich ab und sah McKenzie an, während sie sich überlegend auf die Unterlippe biß.

„Wie schlimm ist es wirklich, daß ich das Protokoll nicht beherrsche? Ich habe mich gestern den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt und es gerade hinbekommen, daß ich diese magische Zunftrobe anziehen kann. Ich bin froh, daß ich versucht habe sie anzuziehen, sonst hätte ich das erst bemerkt, wenn es schon zu spät gewesen wäre."

McKenzie lachte laut auf.

„Severus ist ganz offensichtlich davon ausgegangen, daß du trotz deines Status als Lehrling nie mit der Zunft zu tun bekommen wirst. Normalerweise hättest du das Protokoll schon können müssen vor deiner Initiation. Es wird aber wirklich wichtig nur, wenn du auf Meister triffst, mit denen du normalerweise nicht, oder mit denen du lange nicht zu tun hattest – vor allem, wenn du noch Lehrling bist."

„Warum?"

„Weil wir damit verhindern, daß wir uns mit unserer Magie in de Quere geraten – ganz einfach. Wir grenzen uns ab und lassen unsere Fähigkeiten nur in die Bereiche streifen, in denen wir damit keinen Schaden anrichten. Stell dir einen Verwandlungsmeister vor, der im falschen Moment von einem Legilimens-Meister in seinem Geist nach etwas befragt wird... es gibt unzählige Kombinationen, die zu fatalen Ergebnissen führen können. Durch die Begrüßungen teilen wir sozusagen der Gruppe mit, wer sich im Raum befindet und was das für die Magie der Anwesenden bedeutet. Unter normalen Zauberern und Hexen stellt das kein Problem dar, aber Meister neigen dazu, ihre Magie wie eine Wolke um sich herum zu tragen... zumindest bestimmte Gruppen von Meistern."

„Die Zaubertrankbrauer wohl eher nicht, oder?"

„Nein, diese eher nicht", er grinste wieder.

„Aber die Illusionisten...", vermutete Hermine.

Mit weit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nickte McKenzie zustimmend.

„Und wie...!", sagte er zusätzlich.

„Warum?", fragte Hermine erneut.

„Weil Illusionisten in den seltensten Fällen so aussehen, wie sie erscheinen. Diese Illusion kann, je nachdem um welchen Zauber es sich handelt, beschädigt werden, wenn sie berührt wird. Oder schlimmer noch – sie ergreift den, der ihn berührt hat, ebenfalls."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Selbst bei einem Meister?"

„Gerade bei ihm, denn er wird seine wirklichen Kräfte nicht für so Nichtigkeiten wie des Verändern der Gestalt einsetzen. Wenn es wichtig ist, kann er Illusionen schaffen, die durch fast nichts zu erkennen sind, aber für das Alltägliche legt er die anderen Bilder wie einen lockeren Mantel um sich."

Das klang logisch und Hermine nickte. Aber schon war ihr wieder eine andere Frage in den Sinn gekommen.

„Sieht Meister Jolanger anders aus, als ich ihn gestern kennengelernt habe?"

„Sehr unhöflich, Hermine... eine sehr, sehr unhöfliche Frage... aber wenn du sie schon gestellt hast... nein, Meister Jolanger sieht genau so aus, wie er gestern Abend ausgesehen hat. Als er nicht von dir berührt werden wollte, ging es darum, daß er es generell gewohnt ist, daß man ihn nur auf konkrete Einladung seinerseits berührt."

„Wie kann ich denn..."

„Halt!", unterbrach McKenzie endgültig ihren Fragenfluß und erhob sich.

„Ich kann dir später so viele Fragen beantworten, wie die Zeit erlaubt, aber jetzt müssen wir erst ein paar Dinge klären und üben, damit du den Ablauf wenigstens nicht störst, wenn du ihn schon nicht aktiv unterstützen kannst."

Er ging ein paar Schritte vom Tisch weg.

Hadass verließ die Küche.

„Steh auf, Lehrling Granger."

Erneut stieg Röte in Hermines Gesicht auf und sie erhob sich, um zu ihm zu gehen.

„Du hast gelernt, Magie ohne Zauberstab zu wirken?"

Hermine nickte.

„Allerdings ist das nicht gerade mein Spezialbereich.", gab sie zu.

„Das macht nichts. Es geht nur darum, daß dir das Prinzip geläufig ist."

Er stellte sich ihr in einem Abstand von etwa zwei Metern gegenüber.

„Gib nun gut acht. Ich zeige dir, wie du als Lehrling ein Zunftmitglied begrüßt."

Hermine ging die Sache so an, wie Hermine derlei stets anging und sah konzentriert zu, wie er seine linke Hand fünfzehn oder zwanzig Zentimeter vor seiner Brust zu einer lockeren Faust ballte und diese Faust mit seiner rechten Hand umgriff, so daß seine Daumen sich überkreuzten und seine Unterarme einen Winkel bildeten.

Als er dann den Kopf vor ihr senkte, ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu lösen, wurde Hermine von einer Welle aus Magie durchrollt, die sie für einen kurzen Moment die Essenz dessen, was McKenzies Fähigkeiten ausmachte, fühlen ließ.

„Wow!", flüsterte Hermine unweigerlich und McKenzie schmunzelte.

„Es würde normalerweise Tage dauern, dich zu lehren, wie ich das gemacht habe. Du mußt es aber in einer halben Stunde können. Deshalb werde ich den Ablauf in deine Gedanken legen."

Hermine schluckte und nickte und im selben Moment fühlte sie die Anwesenheit Meister McKenzies in ihrem Verstand.

Noch bevor sie ganz begriffen hatte, was er tun wollte, war er auch schon wieder weg.

Hermine fragte nicht, sondern horchte nur in sich hinein und legte plötzlich ihre Hände auf die gleiche Weise gegeneinander, wie McKenzie es gerade getan hatte, erhob ihren Blick, sah ihn an und neigte den Kopf ein wenig.

Nun war er es, der ein leises „Wow..." von sich gab.

„Du bist schnell, Hermine. Sehr schnell... Ich habe dir nur den Ablauf der Magie gegeben, nicht das Verständnis für den Umgang damit. Das wollte ich dir jetzt eigentlich erklären. Aber umso besser. Dann kann ich dir noch mehr zeigen."

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, aber innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte Hermine gelernt, daß man die Großmeister der Zunft auf die selbe Weise begrüßte, daß man dabei lediglich den Kopf weiter senkte und den Blick auf den Boden richtete. Sie hatte gelernt, Wie es sich anfühlt, von einem Meister begrüßt zu werden - daß die Geste die selbe und nur die Magie eine andere war, die die Essenz der Fähigkeiten nicht gar so weit offenlegte sondern stattdessen nur den Raum definierte, der um den Meister herum tabu war. Sie lernte, dicht an McKenzie vorbei und durch seinen tabuisierten Raum hindurchzugehen, ohne ihn jedoch magisch zu berühren.

Und ohne, daß sie sich großartig körperlich angestrengt hätte, war Hermine nach der halben Stunde die sie geübt hatte, schweißgebadet, als McKenzie ein erlösendes „In Ordnung. Das reicht.", von sich gab.

Er sah Hermine an, die in Gedanken ganz offensichtlich wieder und wieder die Abläufe durchging.

„Verschwinde noch einmal schnell im Bad und dann kleide dich an, damit wir los können."

Hermine blieb noch einen Moment stehen . Er sah die Frage in ihren Augen und nickte lächelnd.

„Du wirst weder ihn noch dich blamieren." Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und faßte sie bei den Schultern. „Das, was du in der letzten halben Stunde geleistet hast, war großartig, Hermine. Durch den Rest lotsen wir dich hindurch. Mach dir keine Gedanken, sondern lauf jetzt nach oben und mach dich fertig." Er drehte sie an den Schultern herum und schubste sie gegen den Rücken in Richtung Küchentür.

Hermine stellte keine weiteren Fragen, sondern lief los.

Als sie eine Viertelstunde später, nun doch noch frisch geduscht, in ihrer neuen Robe nach unten gelaufen kam, nachdem sie sich oben bereits von Hadass verabschiedet hatte, stand McKenzie dort in seiner Zunftrobe mit den verwirrenden Borden und wartete. Hermine war sofort klar, worauf er hinauswollte und sie stellte sich, als habe sie es schon tausende Male getan, im korrekten Abstand vor ihn hin, begüßte ihn, wie ein Lehrling einen Meister begrüßte und nahm seine Begrüßung entgegen.

McKenzie hatte dabei sehr ernst ausgesehen, genau wie sie. Aber als sie sich begrüßt hatten lächelte er zufrieden, kam zu ihr und zog sie kurz in seine Arme.

„Großartig, Hermine."

„Danke", flüsterte sie.

Dann brachen sie auf.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Sie waren an den Rand der Schutzgrenze heranappariert und gingen das letzte Stück zu Fuß, während McKenzie ihr noch diverse andere Details erläuterte. Hermine nahm die Verwunderung des Meisters kaum wahr, die mit jedem Mal anstieg bei dem deutlicher wurde, daß Hermine alles, was er ihr erklärte, tatsächlich behielt.

Am großen Tor wartete Minerva McGonagall auf sie.

Als Hermine sie, als sei es nie anders gewesen mit der eben erst erlernten Geste begrüßte, wurden McGonagalls Augen weit, aber mit unverkennbarem Stolz erwiderte sie die Begrüßung.

„Severus wird in Kürze in die Halle gebracht werden.", erklärte sie den beiden Ankömmlingen kurz.

„Kann ich vorher noch zu ihm?", fragte Hermine sofort, aber Minerva schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Nein. Es tut mir leid. Aber er hat die halbe Nacht zusammen mit Meister Jolanger mit den Vorbereitungen zugebracht und der Übergang muß fließend sein."

Hermine verstand zwar nicht, was ihre alte Lehrerin sagte, aber sie nahm es als gegeben hin und nickte nur, während sie den beiden Meistern in Richtung der großen Halle folgte.

Plötzlich blieb Hermine stehen.

Ihr kurzes „Äm...", ließ auch ihre Begleiter stehenbleiben.

„Ja?", fragte McGonagall.

„Es dauert zwei Tage, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine, was sie längst wußte.

„Ja...", bestätigte Minerva noch einmal.

„Ununterbrochen?"

„Ja, warum?"

Hermine druckste einen Moment herum, bevor sie die Frage stellte, die ihr so plötzlich in den Sinn geschossen war: „Und was ist, wenn ich mal muß?"

Minerva sah sie an, als sei sie verrückt geworden, während McKenzie auf der Stelle schallend lachte, bis er sich den Bauch hielt und so lange weiterlachte, bis er kaum noch Luft bekam und sich sogar eine Träne aus den Augen wegwischte.

Hermine sah peinlich berührt zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Ist die Frage so dumm?"

„Nein, nein...", winkte McKenzie, immer noch lachend ab. „Die Frage ist überhaupt nicht dumm – es ist sogar großartig, daß du sie stellst."

„Warum lachen Sie dann?", fragte Hermine, die jetzt langsam doch etwas ungehalten wurde.

„Weil es unglaublich ist, an was du alles denkst.", er versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen, lachte aber wieder los und murmelte dann, als er sich wieder beruhigte „...wenn ich mal muß..." vor sich hin.

Endlich erklärte Minerva es.

„Schlaf, Nahrungsaufnahme und das Bedürfnis, sich zu erleichtern, sind Notwendigkeiten, die von der Magie des Erinnerungteilens unterbunden werden. Der Körper wird diese Dinge für zwei Tage einfach einstellen, während die Sinne der vier agierenden Parteien miteinander verbunden sind."

„Wir werden alle...", McKenzie brachte seine Erklärung nicht zustande, ohne zwischendurch immer wieder zu kichern „wir werden zu Beginn des Vorgangs noch eine gewisse Menge an Flüssigkeit zu uns nehmen, weil es für den Körper notwendig ist, selbst wenn wir diese Notwendigkeit dann nicht mehr spüren. Aber für alles andere ist gesorgt."

„Ihr werdet während dieser Tage auch fast völlig unbewegt sein. Auch das könnte der Körper nicht, wenn nicht Magie im Spiel wäre.", fügte Minerva noch hinzu.

Plötzlich prustete McKenzie, der sich gerade wieder gefasst hatte, neben ihnen noch einmal laut los.

„WAS?", fauchte Minerva ihn an, während Hermine jetzt ihre Lippen fest aufeinanderpreßte, um nicht mitzulachen, weil das Lachen des Meisters so unglaublich ansteckend war.

„Ich..." McKenzie schnappte nach Luft „...habe mir gerade vorgestellt... wie Jolanger mittendrin abbricht und uns sagt..." er konnte kaum weitersprechen, weil er so lachte „... ich bin gleich wieder da... ich muß mal..."

Jetzt konnte auch McGonagall nicht anders und lachte leise, was sie zu verhindern versuchte, indem sie sich die Hand pikiert vor den Mund hielt.

Hermine sah zur Seite, um nicht doch noch loszulachen, was ihr aber nur sehr bedingt gelang, während McKenzie sich mittlerweile wieder den Bauch hielt und erneut nach Fassung rang.

„Das soll ja etwas geben..." murmelte die schmunzelnde Verwandlungsmeisterin und machte Zeichen, daß es an der Zeit war, weiterzugehen.

Den Weg entlang bis zur Halle kicherten sie hin und wieder noch einmal, aber kurz bevor sie den Saal des Geschehens erreichten, erfasste sie alle wieder der Ernst der Situation und die Belustigung war vergessen.


	280. Chapter 280

**Kapitel 280**

* * *

Als sie die große Halle erreichten, schlug der Ernst in Hermine in ein Gefühl von tiefer Ehrfurcht um. Man hatte die Halle, entgegen ihren Vermutungen, kaum verändert. Es fehlten lediglich die Tische und Bänke, an denen die Schüler üblicherweise saßen. Stattdessen waren sehr edle Stühle in der Halle in je zwei hintereinanderstehenden Reihen aufgestellt worden, die einen etwa vier Meter breiten Korridor zwischen dem Eingang und der Empore bildeten, auf denen die Lehrer ihre Speisen zu sich zu nehmen pflegten. Dort oben war eine weitere Stuhlreihe aus sehr großen, noch massiveren Stühlen aufgestellt. Es war unverkennbar, wer dort saß...

Die Robe des obersten Meisters der Zunft war ein magisches Kunstwerk, dessen Pracht Hermine nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Der Mann selbst strahlte eine Erhabenheit aus, die bis zu Hermine am anderen Ende der Halle wirkte.

Auf den vielleicht sechzig Stühlen, die den Korridor bildeten, saßen nur in der jeweils vorderen Reihe Zaubermeister. Männer und Frauen, die sie nun sehr interessiert ansahen. Es erhob sich jedoch kein Murmeln. Es war totenstill.

Die jeweils hintere Stuhlreihe war heute noch leer.

Hermine ahnte, daß dies bei der Befragung anders sein würde.

Minerva löste sich von McKenzie und ihr, ging zu einem freien Stuhl in der Mitte der Reihe und setzte sich dort.

Hermine stand sehr dicht bei Meister McKenzie und flüsterte ihm zu: „Muß ich jetzt jeden einzelnen begrüßen?".

„Nein,", flüsterte er kaum hörbar zurück und dann erklang seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „wenn du Fragen hast, dann denke sie. Solange du so dicht bei mir bist, werde ich es auf jeden Fall hören. Versuche, jetzt nur noch dann zu reden, wenn du konkret angesprochen wirst."

„In Ordnung", dachte Hermine, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

„Bleib neben mir.", war sein letzter Gedanke an sie, als sie mit ruhigen, aber großen Schritten durch die Stuhlreihen hindurchschritten, um dem obersten Meister ihre Aufwartung zu machen.

Hermine fühlte erneut, wie die Robe bei jedem Schritt auf eine überaus angenehme Weise mitschwang und sie hatte gerade bei Minerva gesehen, wie elegant sie dies tat. Die Tatsache, daß sie nun wirklich nicht einfach ging, sondern durch diesen Korridor aus Zunftmeistern hindurchschritt, unterstützte das gleichmäßige Schwingen des Stoffes und das Gefühl der Ehrfurcht, das Hermine beim Betreten der Halle gehabt hatte, weitete sich aus, als ihr intensiv bewußt wurde, daß sie ein Teil dieses Ganzen war.

Als sie die Empore erreicht hatten, blieben sie stehen und sahen zum Obersten Zunftmeister hoch.

Er war wirklich alt... sein von tiefen Falten zerfurchtes Gesicht, deutete darauf hin, daß er sich viel unter freiem Himmel bewegte. Er hatte die langen, sehr langen, schneeweißen Haare, offen über den Rücken liegen und obwohl man der Art seiner Falten ansah, daß er wohl ein Mensch war, der viel und gerne lachte, sah er nun doch sehr ernst aus.

„Erst ich", hörte sie McKenzie ihn ihren Gedanken und blieb neben ihm stehen, während er den Mann vor sich wortlos grüßte. Dieser erwiderte den Gruß und wandte sich dann Hermine zu.

Hermine führte die Geste aus und neigte tief den Kopf.

Als sie ihn wieder hob, grüßte sie auch der alte Zauberer. Aber dann sah er sie sehr genau an und winkte sie mit einer Geste seiner vewitterten Hand zu sich hoch.

Ohne zu zögern folgte Hermine seiner Aufforderung und stieg zu ihm auf die Empore, um sich direkt vor ihn zu stellen.

Sie sah ihn an und wartete, was er von ihr wollte.

Alle Meister die in der Reihe auf der Empore mit ihm saßen, schienen höhere Ränge innerhalb der Zuft einzunehmen. So ließ zumindest die Art ihrer Roben vermuten.

Ganz an den äußersten Kanten saßen ein paar Männer, die ihrer Kleidung nach nicht zur Zunft und demnach wohl zum Ministerium gehörten. Man konnte ihnen ansehen, daß sie sich alles andere als wohl in ihrer Haut fühlten. Sie sollten wohl Zeuge dessen sein, was hier in den nächsten Tagen geschehen würde.

„Leg deine Hände übereinander, wie zur Begrüßung aber ohne die Magie", forderte McKenzie Hermine wortlos auf und sie tat sofort, wie ihr geheißen.

Der gebrechlich aussehende, aber überhaupt nicht so wirkende Meister vor ihr sah sie einfach nur an. Sehr lange...

Seltsamerweise machte das Hermine nicht unsicher, sondern sie erwiderte den Blick nur und wartete weiter, was geschehen würde.

Und plötzlich lächelte er, beugte sich nach vorne und legte seine uralte, aber sehr warme Hand auf ihre und sagte mit einer leicht rauchigen, aber sehr freundlichen Stimme: „Alles wird gut, kleiner Lehrling und nun geh."

Einen Moment später stand sie wieder vor McKenzie, der aber nicht wegging, sondern mit dem Rücken zur Empore gerichtet, stehenblieb, wo er war. Also blieb auch Hermine dort.

Und erneut öffnete sich die große Tür am Ende der Halle.

Hermine erschien es plötzlich, als spiele sich alles in Zeitlupe ab, als Jolanger und Severus Seite an Seite die Halle betraten. Ihre Mienen vollkommen unbewegt. Beide trugen die langen, schwarzen Haare offen, die Zunftroben schwangen bei jedem Schritt mit und mit weiten, großen Schritten kamen sie durch den Mittelgang auf Hermine und McKenzie zu.

Hermines Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

Als die beiden Männer bei ihnen angekommen waren, stand Jolanger vor Hermine und Snape vor McKenzie.

Und so begrüßten sie sich auch. Danach tauschten Snape und Jolanger kurz die Plätze. Jolanger und McKenzie begrüßten sich und Hermine stand vor Severus.

Als sie ihre Hände ineinanderlegte und sich vor ihm verneigte, begrüßte er sie auf die selbe Weise.

Und zwar auf ganz genau die selbe Weise... er wandte ihr gegenüber die Magie an, mit der ein Lehrling seinen Meister begrüßte...

Jolanger sah kurz irritiert zu den beiden herüber.

McKenzie lächelte verstehend... oder zumindest ahnend...

Danach traten Hermine und Jolanger zur Seite und die beiden hinzugekommenen Zauberer begrüßten den Leiter der Zunft.

Als sie sich alle wieder der Halle zuwandten, standen in der Mitte des Korridors vier Stühle mit hohen Rücken- und breiten Armlehnen, die man in einem Viereck zueinander ausgerichtet hatte.

Und da klar war, wofür diese Stühle dort standen, gingen sie zu ihnen hin und nahmen darin Platz.

Jolanger setzte sich Snape gegenüber, so daß McKenzie und Hermine über Eck neben Snape saßen.

Man brachte ihnen allen einen Kelch mit Wasser, den sie wortlos leertranken.

Danach wurde ein weiterer Kelch gebracht und Snape gegeben.

Der Trank, der dafür sorgen würde, daß er nicht in der Lage war, das Eindringen der Meister in seine Erinnerungen in irgendeiner Form zu unterbinden oder zu manipulieren...

Bis zu diesem Moment hatte der Zaubertrankmeister völlig neutral gewirkt und keinerlei Regung gezeigt. Doch angesichts dieses Kelches wurde sein Atem intensiver und er starrte einen Moment lang einfach nur in das Gefäß hinein, ohne Anstalten zu machen, den Inhalt zu trinken.

Hermine sah an der Art, wie seine Wangenknochen hervortraten, daß er die Zähne hart zusammenbiß.

Er hob den Kelch bis vor seinen Mund und führte ihn bis unmittelbar vor seine Lippen. Aber dann zog er ihn wieder ein Stück weg und sah das Gefäß mit weit offenen Augen an.

Als er den Kelch so weit sinken ließ, daß er ihn auf seinen Knien abstellen konnte, glaubte Hermine für einen Moment, daß er den Trank nicht zu sich nehmen würde.

Er schloß die Augen.

Jolanger und McKenzie wirkten zwar ein wenig beunruhigt, aber sie ließen ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte.

Und dann ging ein Ruck durch Lord Severus Snape. Er straffte den Rücken, hob den Kopf noch etwas höher, als er dies ohnehin schon getan hatte, öffnete die Augen, hob den Kelch und trank seinen Inhalt in einem Zug leer.

Er reichte das Gefäß dem Zauberer, der es ihm gereicht hatte und legte seine Arme auf den breiten Armlehnen ab.

Die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

Und plötzlich fühlte Hermine Jolanger in ihrem Geist.

„Es ist soweit, Meisterlehrling. Ich werde dir nun drei Erinnerungen nehmen und jedem von uns eine davon geben, damit du uns nicht verlieren kannst. Bist du bereit?"

Hermine nickte und einen Moment später fühlte sie, daß sie etwas vermisste, das sie nicht benennen konnte.

„Schließe die Augen und folge mir."

Hermine tat, wie ihr geheißen und als sie die Augen schloß, wurde es hell, anstatt dunkel.

Sie hörte Severus, der ein Geräusch von sich gab, das deutlich zeigte, wie sehr er sich gegen das, was geschah wehren wollte – es aber natürlich nicht konnte. Und dann kam es Hermine so vor, als würde ein Vorhang zur Seite gerissen und dahinter herrschte das pure Chaos.

Auch Jolanger gab einen Laut des Erschreckens von sich, aber er hatte sich schnell gefangen. Hermine hörte alle drei Männer leise keuchen vor Anstrengung, jeden auf seine Weise. Bei McKenzie schien es beinahe ein Knurren zu sein, während Jolanger klang, als sammele er Kraft. Severus tat offenbar alles um den Versuch zu beenden, sich gegen das Eindringen zu wehren. Hermine starrte in ihrem Geist nur das irrsinnige Durcheinander an, das sich vor ihr aufgetan hatte und als ihr bewußt wurde, daß ihr übel wurde, weil das, was sie da in rasenden Bilderkaskaden sah, so überhaupt keinen Sinn ergab, konnte sie plötzlich eine Veränderung wahrnehmen.

Die Bilder wurden langsamer. Die Abfolgen rasten nicht mehr so. Die einzelnen Szene wurden länger. Die Bilder erkennbarer. Das angstmachende Chaos wich einer verwirrenden Vielfalt.

Jolanger und McKenzies Atem wurde langsamer und Hermine nahm beruhigt zur Kenntnis, daß die Meister die Lage in den Griff zu bekommen schienen.

Doch plötzlich tauchte sich die gesamte Bilderwelt für einen Moment in blutrotes Licht, bevor es für einen Augenblick komplett schwarz wurde. Danach tauchten die Bilder wieder auf und waren jetzt wie unzählige Bänder aus Erinnerungen, die in relativer Ruhe an ihnen vorbeizogen.

Erst glaubte Hermine, daß dies gut sei, aber sofort wurde ihr bewußt, was sie gesehen hatte. Snapes Geist hatte gegen das Eindringen kapituliert... und diese Erkenntnis ließ nun sie laut aufkeuchen.

Sie riß die Augen auf.

Die drei Männer saßen völlig ruhig auf ihren Stühlen, aber irgendetwas stimmte mit Severus nicht. Sie konnte es ihm ansehen, obwohl jeder andere im Raum nur aufgrund seiner Haltung ganz sicher nichts vermutet hätte.

„Hermine, komm zurück.", erklang McKenzies Stimme in ihr.

„Sofort.", dachte sie zurück.

„JETZT!", dröhnte Jolangers Stimme durch sie hindurch.

„NEIN!", antwortete Hermine tonlos und erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl, um mit einem Schritt bei ihrem Meister zu sein.

Sie ging vor ihm in die Hocke und sah ihm ins Gesicht, um zu erkennen, was nicht stimmte und erschrak sich fürchterlich, als er ohne Vorwarnung und ohne eine einzige Regung, die Augen öffnete und sie direkt ansah.

Und sofort wußte sie, was nicht stimmte.

Er hatte Todesangst und schien nicht einmal in der Lage zu sein, selbst einen bewußten Gedanken zu formulieren.

Er sagte nichts, er tat nichts, und Hermine erkannte, daß er auch nichts tun würde. Aber alles in ihm schien nach Flucht zu schreien.

„Ja, Hermine, er hat Angst, aber das ist nicht zu ändern.", hallte McKenzies Stimme in ihr. „Es war klar, daß es so sein würde. Niemand steckt diesen Prozess einfach so weg und schon gar nicht jemand, der so viele Jahre damit verbracht hat, seinen Geist zu verschließen. Setz dich wieder hin und hilf uns."

Doch Hermines Blick blieb in Snapes ruhen anstatt McKenzie zu gehorchen.

Plötzlich knallte Jolangers Stimme wie ein Peitschenschlag durch ihrer aller Geist.

„GEHORCHE, LEHRLING! Er wußte genau, was auf ihn zukommt. Ich habe ihn darauf vorbereitet und er WIRD sich beruhigen!"

Hermine zuckte unter dem geistigen Schlag zusammen, aber sie blieb, wo sie war. Es kostete Snape sichtlich Überwindung, aber er nickte Hermine zu und erst dann erhob sie sich tatsächlich wieder und setzte sich, obwohl alles in ihr dagegen protestierte.

Ruhiger dachte Jolanger dann: „Gut so... ich werde ihm helfen. Das verspreche ich. Doch erst muß ich mich hier zurechtfinden. Ich achte darauf, daß seinem Geist nichts geschieht, Lehrling. Wenn du willst, fasse ihn an. Halte seine Hand, berühre ihn. Aber bleibe an deinem Platz!"

Die Stühle standen so dicht beieinander, daß Hermine problemlos sofort die Hand ihres Meisters greifen konnte, die auf der breiten Armlehne lag. Die Heftigkeit mit der er seine Finger mit ihren verschlungen hielt, zeigte ihr, wie willkommen diese Berührung war.

Das unmittelbare Ergebnis ihrer Berührung war ein leises „Jaaaa..." von Jolanger, dem es jetzt ganz offensichtlich deutlich leichter fiel, zu tun, was er tun mußte.

„Es geht los...", dachte er plötzlich und obwohl man ihr gesagt hatte, daß sie es nicht würde erkennen können, bildete sich vor Hermines Augen ein Weg, der durch das Gewirre aus Erinnerungen und Gedanken hindurchführte in eine unbestimmte Ferne. Und als wären sie die ganze Zeit da gewesen, wußte Hermine so deutlich, daß die beiden Zeugen neben ihr auf dem Weg waren, als könnte sie sie sehen.

„Gehen wir..." befahl Jolanger.

Es dauerte einige Stunden, bis Severus in der Lage war, die Invasion seiner Erinnerungen ohne aufgewühlte Emotionen hinzunehmen. Und erst dann wurde es wirklich leichter. Doch Hermine mußte anerkennen, daß der Illusionist sich jede nur denkbare Mühe gegeben hatte, dem Teilenden klar zu machen, daß er mit Achtung und Vorsicht vorgehen würde.

Immer wieder erinnerte er Snape daran, daß Hermine bei ihnen war und darauf acht gab, daß nichts Unrechtes geschah. Hermine fragte sich zwar mehr als einmal, wie sie es verhindern sollte, wenn es doch geschehen würde, aber irgendwann wurde ihr bewußt, daß sie es zwar nicht verhindern, später aber aussagen konnte... Doch das schien hier nicht notwendig zu werden.

Trotzdem bekamen die Zeugen und sie Dinge zu sehen, die sie alle wohl lieber nie gesehen hätten und von denen sie alle wußten, daß Snape sie niemals freiwillig daran hätte teilhaben lassen, wenn es nicht für die neue Verhandlung notwendig gewesen wäre.

Sie sahen so viel... Todessertreffen, Huldigungen des dunklen Lords, den Tod von Albus Dumbledore, den unbrechbaren Schwur an Narcissa, die Geschehnisse um Hadass, die Absprachen mit Albus um Draco zu retten und Snape an die Seite Voldemorts zu bringen, unzählige Entscheidungen, die Snape in der Zeit an Voldemorts Seite im Alleingang fällen mußte, weil niemand mehr da war, mit dem er sich hätte beraten können, die Feierlichkeiten auf Malfoy Island, grenzenlose Gewalt und immer wieder Tod. Vieles von dem hatte Hermine gewußt oder geahnt. Was sie nun allerdings zum ersten Mal vor Augen geführt bekam, waren zahllose Zusammenbrüche des Zaubertrankmeisters aus seiner Zeit zwischen der Flucht von Hogwarts bis zur Vernichtung Voldemorts. Immer wieder tauchten Erinnerungen auf, die ihn zeigten, wie er hinter fest verschlossenen Türen gegen den Irrsinn ankämpfte der in ihm immer gewaltiger wurde, angesichts der Szenarien an denen er aktiv teilnehmen mußte, um an Voldemorts Seite zu bleiben... und es wurde deutlich, daß es Menschen wie Albus und Minerva, aber auch Lupin, Tonks oder Pomfrey gewesen waren, die ihn das alles hatten durchstehen lassen. Als diese nicht mehr zur Verfügung standen und er sich obendrein nicht mehr an den Orden wenden konnte, hatte er damit irgendwie alleine klar kommen müssen...

Ohne daß man es vernünftig einordnen konnte, waren an die Erinnerungen an die relevanten Dinge, andere angeknüpft, die eigentlich nichts mit der Sache zu tun hatten. Aber durch die Verknüpfungen rissen Hermine und die Zeugen sie trotzdem stets so lange an, bis klar war, daß sie nicht zu den Dingen hinzugehörten, die für oder gegen Snapes Schuld sprachen. Erotische Szenen zwischen Snape und Malfoy, die Hochzeitsnacht mit Hadass, die durchweinte Nacht nach Albus Tod, das hasserfüllte Gesicht von Harry Potter, als dieser versuchte Snape an der Flucht zu hindern, das Anfertigen von Pralinen mit Hadass in der Küche, Potters Triumph, als man Snape vom Schlachtfeld abführte, Hermine und Severus in der Sphäre, in konzentriertem Arbeiten – dann aber auch in leidenschaftlicher Umarmung, ein Tanz mit Hadass bei dem Snape und sie so herzlich lachten, wie man es bei ihm nur sehr selten sah. Harry Potter, der Snape half, sich zu duschen und dabei so unendlich vorsichtig vorging...

Unerwartet oft tauchte immer wieder Hermine in diesen Erinnerungen auf. Die Schlacht, in der er sie gerettet hatte, kurz bevor Voldemort starb, der frisch geschmiedete Meisterring in seiner Hand, der ihrer werden sollte, ihr erster Brief, die Strähne ihres Haares auf seinem Schreibtisch, seine Fassungslosigkeit, als er ihr das erste Mal in der Sphäre gegenüberstand...

Hermine war geradezu gerührt davon, wie Jolanger zwar immer wieder auch auf Intimitäten zwischen ihr und Severus traf, aber stets bemüht war, sie zu umgehen. Mehr als einmal machte sie ihm dann aber klar, daß das eine oder andere vielleicht doch relevant sein konnte und sie kehrten dahin zurück. Speziell aus der Zeit in der das Ministerium die Insel angegriffen hatte. Dieser Teil der Erinnerungen war anstrengend aber erträglich . Doch dann gab es wieder Bilder die verstörend und grausam waren. Der Feuersturm auf die Insel, die doppelte Akte, seine Folterung im Ministerium... Und plötzlich blieben die Bilder um sie herum stehen. Hermine hörte Jolanger heftig atmen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wieviel Zeit verstrichen war. Es konnten Stunden sein, aber auch Tage. Sie hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren und so wußte sie nicht. War es die Anstrengung, die Jolanger hier innehalten ließ oder der Anblick dieser konkreten Erinnerung?

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie erfuhr es, als Jolanger sie alle damit fast zu Tode erschreckte, daß er einen lauten, wütenden, geradezu schmerzerfüllten Schrei von sich gab. Hermine wußte auf der Stelle, daß es diesen Schrei nicht nur in ihren Gedanken gegeben hatte... Jolanger hatte die Schwelle überschritten in der er seine Gefühle von denen Snapes trennen konnte. Was er hier aus sich herausgeschrieen hatte, waren Snape Empfindungen gewesen, die nun endgültig auch die seinen waren.

Es war an der Zeit für McKenzies Einsatz...

Er hatte zwar in all der Zeit, genau wie Hermine, ebenfalls beobachtet, aber mehr als die Erinnerungen, schien er den Zustand des ersten Zeugen im Auge gehabt zu haben und auch wenn ihn selbst die Gefühle Snapes ebenso ergriffen hatten, hörte sie ihn nun doch neben sich und in ihrem Geist Formeln murmeln, mit deren Hilfe es gelang, Jolanger wieder zu beruhigen. Er hatte Jolanger den aktivsten Part überlassen und dadurch war es ihm gelungen, sich selbst soweit zurückzunehmen, daß er trotz der neuen Gefühle noch handelsfähig war.

Der warme Singsang hüllte sie alle ein und ermöglichte ihnen für einen Moment auszuruhen.

Hermine wagte es nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, aber die Geräusche die sie hörte, machten ihr klar, daß Jolanger einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe war – und McKenzie führte ihn nun ganz langsam aber stetig aus diesem Tief heraus.

„Wir brauchen eine Pause...", erklärte er allen und Hermine konnte die Zustimmung fühlen.

Jolanger murmelte mit erstickter Stimme einige Worte und wie von einem großen, heftigen Windstoß wurden die Bilder um sie herum fortgeweht und hinterließen eine große, vollkommen weiße Fläche in einem völlig weißen, endlosen Nichts.

Beruhigendes Nichts...

In dem sie sich gegenüberstanden.

Alle vier.

„Bei den Göttern. Wie lange werden wir noch brauchen?", fragte McKenzie Jolanger.

Dieser sah sehr blaß aus, schien aber wieder Herr seiner Sinne zu sein.

„Ein paar Stunden noch. Dann ist es geschafft. Ich brauche noch ein paar Details mehr über die Vorgänge im Ministerium. Es tut mir leid, daß ich gerade... „ er fing wieder an, tiefer zu atmen und verstummte.

Snape nickte ihm verstehend zu und auch McKenzie gab zu verstehen, daß es in Ordnung war.

Hermine schüttelte sich noch einmal, und versuchte, die Erinnerung an die Folter loszuwerden, bis ihr bewußt wurde, daß sie sich quasi gerade IN dieser Erinnerung aufhielt... Sie sah Jolanger an und als dieser zurücksah, stockte Hermine für einen Moment der Atem. Er sah sie auf eine Weise an, wie sie es bisher nur von Severus gekannt hatte...

„Ich hab dir gesagt, daß es passieren wird, Hermine.", flüsterte er, ohne Erklärung ihrenVornamen benutzend, anstelle ihres Zunfttitels, und sah dann betreten zur Seite weg.

Snape, der auch in dieser Umgebung Hermines Hand ebenso fest hielt wie in der Realität, sah verwundert zwischen den beiden hin und her, bis ihm klar wurde, was Jolanger meinte. Er hob die Augenbrauen. Sagte aber nichts. Sie alle hatten gewußt, daß etwas in der Art geschehen würde.

McKenzie wechselte das Thema.

„Wenn die Zunft in vollem Ausmaß erfährt, was man mit dir gemacht hat, werden im Ministerium Köpfe rollen. Das steht fest. Verflucht, Severus, warum hast du dich nicht eher an uns gewandt?"

Snape wich seinem Blick kurz aus, bevor er antwortete.

„Es waren Meister bei der Verurteilung anwesend, die sogar besser bescheid wußten als viele der Ministerialen und die es trotzdem befürwortet haben, daß ich auf die Insel gehe. Sollte ich mich dann an die Zunft wenden, damit diese mich unterstützt? Man hätte doch Meister wie Minerva hinzugeholt und wäre zum selben Ergebnis gekommen. Nein, Michael. Es war schlimm genug, von diesem korrupten Ministerium verurteilt zu werden. Eine Verurteilung durch die Zunft hätte ich nicht durchgestanden."

„Severus! Wie kannst du davon ausgehen, daß wir dich ebenfalls verurteilt hätten?"

Snape sah seine Hand an, die mit Hermines verflochten war.

„Ich bin nicht davon ausgegangen, aber ich habe auch nicht mehr die Kraft gehabt, das Risiko einzugehen, Michael. Ich wollte nur noch das Hadass in Sicherheit ist und das man mich in Ruhe läßt. Beides hatte ich auf Malfoy Island, als die Tumulte der ersten Wochen vorbei waren."

McKenzie nickte verstehend.

„Wie hältst du es aus, von ihr getrennt zu sein?", fragte Jolanger zusammenhanglos in die Unterhaltung hinein und deutete mit seinem Blick auf Hermine.

Snape sah erst ihn an, dann Hermine und murmelte dann kaum hörbar: „Gar nicht."

Hermine befand sich in der ganz und gar skurrilen Situation, daß sie wußte, daß Jolanger nun nichts besser verstehen und akzeptieren würde, als wenn sie Snape in die Arme fallen und ihn küssen würde, aber gleichzeitig wußte, daß sie ihm damit weh tun würde, weil er durch die Magie die er jetzt schon so lange wirkte, inzwischen ebenso für sie empfand wie Severus.

„Höchst unkonventionell, aber ein verführerischer Gedanke.", sagte McKenzie schmunzelnd neben ihr, und Hermine wurde erst in diesem Moment mit hochrotem Kopf bewußt, welcher Gedanke ihr gekommen war, wie man dafür sorgen konnte, daß es allen an diesem Unterfangen Beteiligten in den Tagen nach der Erinnerungsteilung gut gehen würde, angesichts der Tatsache, daß Jolanger ihr gesagt hatte, daß die angenommenen Gefühle erst nach einiger Zeit wieder abebben würden.

Trotz der angespannten Situation und trotz des Horrors den sie streckenweise gemeinsam durchlaufen waren, mußten nun alle Anwesenden schmunzeln und Hermine wurde noch eine Spur roter.

Plötzlich lachte McKenzie laut auf und Hermine wußte sofort warum. Und als er die Erinnerung an das kurze Gespräch mit Hermine und Minerva bei ihrer Ankunft mit den anderen teilte, war die bedrückte Stimmung für einen kurzen Moment gemeinsamer Fröhlichkeit gewidmet.

Sie konnten weitermachen...

Mit einem Seufzen ließ Jolanger das endlose Weiß verschwinden und holte die Bilder zurück. Ihre Gestalten lösten sich vor Hermines Augen auf, aber durch die Erinnerungen, die Jolanger aus ihrer Seele genommen hatte, wußte sie in jeder Sekunde, wo die anderen waren und gemeinsam konnten sie das Teilen von Snapes Erinnerungen beenden...


	281. Chapter 281

**Kapitel 281**

* * *

Als Jolanger sie nach zwei Tagen aus der Teilung herausführte, hatte Hermine das Gefühl, sie sei kurz davor zu verdursten. Hunger hatte sie seltsamerweise keinen. Als sie die Augen wieder auftaten, standen Zauberer neben ihnen, die ihnen sofort zu trinken gaben. Snape lehnte das Wasser jedoch ab und verlangte stattdessen auf der Stelle nach dem Trank, der es ihm wieder ermöglichte, seinen Geist zu verschließen.

Er nahm den Kelch entgegen, roch einmal mißtrauisch daran, setzte dann aber an und leerte auch dieses Gefäß in einem einzigen Zug, wie schon zwei Tage zuvor das erste. Noch immer hielt seine andere Hand fest die von Hermine umschlossen und als sie sie jetzt voneinander lösen wollten, glaubten sie beide für einen Moment, daß es nicht ginge. Sie hatten zwei Tage lang nicht locker, sondern fast durchgängig kraftvoll zudrückend die Hand des anderen gehalten und die Muskulatur war vollkommen versteift. Es tat weh, als sie ihre Hände lösten, aber Hermine mischte ihn ihr leises Jammern ein ebenso leises Lachen mit ein. Sie hatten es hinter sich gebracht.

Sie sahen alle vier so aus, als könnten sie dringend ein paar Stunden Schlaf gebrauchen und etwas steif erhoben sie sich von ihren Plätzen.

„Wie geht es nun weiter?", fragte Hermine in die Runde.

McKenzie streckte sich verhalten.

„Wir können jetzt einfach gehen."

Hermine sah, wie sich alle Meister, einschließlich derjenigen auf der Empore, gemeinsam mit ihnen erhoben, aber abwartend stehenblieben.

Jolanger ging vor, Hermine und Snape folgten ihm und hintendrein ging McKenzie, als sie gemeinsam die Halle verließen.

Als die Türe sich hinter ihnen schloß, blieben sie erneut stehen.

„Und nun?", fragte Hermine erneut.

„Nun gehen wir auf unsere Zimmer und morgen früh geht es weiter.", erklärte Jolanger. „Michael und ich werden die Nacht benötigen, um alles noch einmal zu sortieren und in abrufbare Reihenfolgen zu bringen. Aber das können wir, wie man so schön sagt – im Schlaf."

Jolanger hatte einen Scherz gemacht... Hermine glaubte, ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Und nun gähnte er auch noch herzhaft, wenn auch hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Sein Gähnen war ansteckend und Hermine wurde bewußt, daß sie im Stehen einschlafen würde, wenn sie noch länger hier stehenbliebe.

„Wo werde ich schlafen?", kam es Hermine in den Sinn.

„In meinen alten Räumen. Vorausgesetzt, daß dir das Recht ist.", erklärte Severus und gähnte noch einmal verhalten.

McKenzie fasste Hermine, die am liebsten trotz der Müdigkeit einen Luftsprung gemacht hätte, wie morgens schon, bei den Schultern, drehte sie um und schob sie am Rücken ein Stück vorwärts, um sie zum Gehen zu bewegen. Hermine hoffte, daß er sich das nicht angewöhnen würde. Aber immerhin bewirkte er damit, daß sie endlich auf dem Weg in ihre Quartiere waren, während er Hermine erklärte: „Wir waren jetzt so eng miteinander verbunden, daß es sehr unangenehm für uns wäre, wenn wir nicht wenigstens noch einen weiteren Tag in räumlicher Nähe verbringen würden, deshalb liegen unsere Quartiere gleich neben eurem."

Hermine nickte nur.

Die Gänge waren wie leergefegt. Sie kamen ohne Störung zu ihren Quartieren und keine zehn Minuten später betrat Hermine das erste Mal die Wohnräume von „Professor Severus Snape"...

Doch sie hatte keine Augen für die Einrichtung, oder das Feuer im Kamin. Sie hatte nur Augen für den müde, aber glücklich dreinschauenden Mann vor ihr, der sich jetzt mit dem Rücken gegen die gerade geschlossene Tür lehnte und sie anlächelte.

Es war so verwirrend, ihn in dieser Umgebung zu sehen. Den typischen Geruch zu riechen, den Hogwarts verströmte, zu wissen, daß hinter dieser Tür der Gang war, der sie in seiner Verlängerung in den Klassenraum bringen würde, in dem er sie jahrelang den Umgang mit Zaubertränken gelehrt hatte... sein Büro... sein Labor...

Für einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an, als wollten sie sich noch einmal vergewissern, daß sie tatsächlich hier beieinander waren, dann fielen sie sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen in die Arme und hielten sich, so fest sie konnten.

„Ich habe dich so sehr vermißt!", flüsterte er in ihr Haar.

„Über ein Monat...", hauchte Hermine in seins. „Wir haben uns über einen Monat nicht gesehen."

„Geht es dir gut? Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung?"

Hermine nickte, ohne ihn loszulassen.

„Ja, ich bin in Ordnung. Egal was war. Jetzt, hier in deinem Arm, bin ich wieder ganz und gar in Ordnung. Geh nie wieder weg, Severus. Hörst du? Geh nie wieder weg..." sie zog ihn noch kraftvoller an sich, als könne sie es damit verhindern.

„Ich wünschte, das läge in meiner Macht, Hermine..." sage er sehr, sehr leise.

„Aber weißt du, was ich mir auch wünsche?", fragte er und Hermine konnte deutlich erkennen, daß sein Tonfall sich dabei änderte.

„Was denn?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er gab einen sinnlich knurrenden Laut von sich und murmelte: „Daß ich nicht so gnadenlos müde wäre, daß ich weiß, daß ich auf dir einschlafen würde – mittendrin..."

Während er das sagte, löste er seine Hände ein wenig aus der Umarmung und strich damit ihre Seiten entlang, bis er sie auf ihre festen Pobacken legen konnte.

Hermine lachte leise.

„Wäre das so schlimm?", fragte sie keck.

„Auf dir einzuschlafen?", fragte er verwundert zurück und Hermine nickte. Auch sie löste sich ein wenig aus der Umarmung, soweit, bis sie sein blasses Gesicht vor sich hatte, aus dem die Wangenknochen heute wieder stärker hervorstanden als sonst. Ein untrügliches Zeichen, daß er sehr erledigt war. Sein geradezu schelmisches Grinsen stand im krassen Widerspruch zu seiner Erscheinung.

„Wenn es dich nicht stört, meine Schöne – MICH stört es bestimmt nicht..."

Mit diesen Worten legte er einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie kraftvoll an sich heran, während er seine Lippen auf die ihren preßte. Seine Zungenspitze strich feuchtzart über ihre und als Hermine ihm im Gegenzug mit ihrer Zungenspitze sanft aber intensiv über die Oberlippe leckte, stöhnte er auf.

„Oh Gott, du fühlst dich so gut an.", keuchte er und begann, an ihrer Seite die bodenlange Robe Stück für Stück hochzuziehen, bis er endlich seine Hände darunterschieben konnte. Als seine Hände ihre Haut berührten, stöhnte er noch einmal auf – zeitgleich mit Hermine...

Sie ging einen Schritt von ihm weg und hielt die Arme hoch, so daß er ihr die Robe vom Körper ziehen konnte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit lagen sie einen Raum weiter in seinem großen Himmelbett und hatten eine Spur aus achtlos fallengelassener Kleidung hinter sich gelassen...

Der Sex war kurz und intensiv und als sie mit schweißglänzenden Körpern und nach Luft ringend nebeneinander, mit ineinandergeschlungenen Beinen liegen blieben, sahen sie in ihren Augen, daß Momente wie dieser das alles wert waren. Sie lagen beide, einander zugewandt, auf der Seite und sahen sich an.

Severus strich Hermine eine ihrer unbändigen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und ließ dabei seine Fingerspitzen über ihre warme, feuchte Schulter streichen.

„Du bist so unglaublich schön.", sagte er in die Stille hinein und Hermine lächelte, weil sie fühlte, wie ernst es ihm mit diesem Satz war. Doch während sie mit ihrer Fingerspitze zärtlich die Kontur seines Gesichtes nachzog, wurde ihr Ausdruck wieder ernster.

„Wie wird es morgen ablaufen, Severus? Was können wir jetzt noch tun, damit es gut ausgeht?"

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Laß uns nicht davon reden, Hermine. Wie so oft, liegt nun nichts mehr von dem was noch kommt in unseren Händen. Wir sind ab hier nur noch Zuschauer in diesem großen Spiel."

„Aber wie kann das sein, Severus, wenn wir beide der Einsatz dabei sind?"

Obwohl das Thema so ernst war, hörte sie nicht auf, sein Gesicht zu streicheln während sein Hand weiterhin ihre Schulter und ihren Oberarm liebkosten.

Als er dann seine Hand von ihrer Haut nahm und ihr damit stattdessen zärtlich durch die Haare fuhr, während sein Daumen über ihre Schläfe strich, lächelte er.

„Wenn ich eines gelernt habe in all den Jahren, Hermine, dann, daß man einen Augenblick wie diesen genießen soll, ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was war oder was kommen wird. Du bist jetzt, in diesem Moment, hier bei mir und auch wenn ich mir nichts mehr wünsche, als daß das immer so bliebe, möchte ich doch diese Tatsache einfach nur voll und ganz genießen."

Er legte sich auf den Rücken und zog sie dabei mit sich, so daß sie in seinem Arm zu liegen kam und sich noch enger an ihn ankuscheln konnte. Er hielt sie mit beiden Armen fest umfangen und sah den Himmel des Bettes an, in dem er so viele Jahre geschlafen hatte.

„Wir sind nicht in der Sphäre, wir sind nicht im Ministerium und es ist auch nicht einfach nur irgendein Traum. Wir sind hier. In Hogwarts. Beieinander. Laß uns das genießen. Alles weitere wird sich morgen entscheiden."

Sie legte ein Bein über ihn, um noch näher an ihn heranzukönnen und zog mit einer Hand die neben ihnen liegende Decke mit einem Ruck über sie beide.

„Morgen schon...", flüsterte sie. „Nach all der Zeit, ist es jetzt tatsächlich so weit."

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an und er blickte zurück.

„Morgen...", wiederholte sie noch einmal

Und er gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn und sagte sanft: „Trotzdem ist es das ‚Jetzt', das mich in diesem Moment interessiert."

„Das sagst du, weil du Angst vor morgen hast, Severus.", wandte sie ein.

Snape seufzte.

„Ja, auch deswegen... ich will mir keine Hoffnungen machen, Hermine. Das habe ich zu oft getan und ich habe damit aufgehört."

Jetzt lächelte Hermine wieder.

„Hast du nicht."

„Habe ich doch."

„Hast du nicht.", bestand sie auf ihrer Aussage.

„Habe ich nicht?", fragte er belustigt und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, hast du nicht."

„Warum nicht?" er klang neugierig.

„Weil ich es nicht zulasse, daß du aufhörst, dir Hoffnungen zu machen."

Sie rappelte sich etwas hoch, drehte sich dabei auf den Bauch, legte ihren Kinn auf ihre übereinandergeschlagenen Hände auf seine Brust und sah ihn an.

Als er seine Hände erneut an ihren jetzt für ihn wieder erreichbaren Seiten entlangstreichen ließ, schloß Hermine für einen kurzen Moment genießend die Augen.

„Wenn das so ist...", schmunzelte er und Hermine nickte bestätigend.

„Genau so ist es..."

„Dann werde ich heute nicht nur als glücklicher, sondern auch als hoffnungsvoller Mann einschlafen." Er stupste sie mit der Fingerspitze auf die Nase. „Weil mein geliebter Lehrling darauf besteht."

„Braver Zaubertrankmeister", lachte Hermine leise, zog sich ein Stück höher und verschloß seine Lippen mit einem sanften, alles versprechenden Kuß.


	282. Chapter 282

Kapitel 282 und 283 gehen gleichzeitig online

* * *

noch 7 Tage...

* * *

**Kapitel 282**

* * *

8. Februar – Tag der Verhandlung... 4.30 Uhr

Die Nacht war schwierig gewesen. Mehrfach waren sie aus höchst unruhigem Schlaf aufgewacht und als es nach Mitternacht an ihre Türe klopfte und Jolanger und McKenzie davorstanden, erfuhren sie, daß es den Zeugen nicht anders erging. Also hatten sie sich alle vier dazu entschlossen, den Rest der Nacht damit zu verbringen, über Gott und die Welt zu sprechen.

Wie in einer stummen Absprache hatten sie sowohl das Erinnerungsteilen als auch die damit verbundenen Folgen mit keiner Silbe erwähnt. Aber in den fast vier Stunden, in denen sie nun schon bei einer Kanne Tee nach der anderen beisammen gesessen und geredet hatten, waren sie zu teilweise sehr persönlichen Themen gewechselt und selbst Jolanger hatte auf jede Zunftetiquette verzichtet und Hermine gestattet ihn mit seinem Vornamen, Raphael, anzusprechen. Obendrein waren sie alle zum „du" gewechselt. Allerdings war Jolanger gleichzeitig auffällig darum bemüht, räumlichen Abstand zu Hermine zu halten.

„Möchte noch jemand Tee?", fragte Hermine in die Runde, als sie sich selbst welchen einschüttete und dabei erneut die Kanne leerte.

Die drei Männer schüttelten den Kopf.

„Ich fühle mich schon wie eine Teekanne.", erklärte McKenzie lachen.

Jolanger sah auf die Uhr und seufzte.

„Mach bitte doch eine weitere Kanne... wir müssen irgendwie noch fast drei Stunden totschlagen."

„Was haltet ihr von Frühstück?", fragte McKenzie.

Alle sahen sich an und entdeckten, daß sie durchaus etwas zu Essen vertragen konnten. Einmal auf den Gedanken gebracht, knurrte plötzlich Hermines Magen hörbar, was für allgemeine Erheiterung sorgte.

Als der Tisch zwischen ihnen von den Hauselfen mit diversen Köstlichkeiten gedeckt worden war und sie sich alle davon etwas genommen hatten, kehrte während des Essens plötzlich, zwangläufig, Ruhe ein.

Als Jolanger seinen Teller abstellte, ohne daß er ganz aufgegessen hatte, was darauflag, hielten auch die anderen inne und sahen ihn an. Und dann sagte er als erster etwas, das sich auf die vergangen Tage bezog.

„Ich möchte dir meine Bewunderung aussprechen, Severus. Ich habe vor dieser schon viele Teilungen durchgeführt, aber noch keine davon war so lang oder so intensiv. Und keiner hat mich so arbeiten lassen, wie es bei dir der Fall war. Sie haben der Wut die sie über mein Eindringen empfanden während des gesamten Prozesses Ausdruck verliehen und mich dabei in meinem Tun massiv gestört."

„Das habe ich auch getan.", erklärte Severus. „Ich habe den Einstieg in den Prozess sehr erschwert."

Jolanger lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht du, mein Freund. Das war Hermine... die froh sein kann über die Nebeneffekte die die Teilung auf mich hat, weil ich sie ansonsten mit Sicherheit drastisch für ihr Fehlverhalten zur Rechenschaft gezogen hätte."

Hermine bekam rote Wangen, äußerte sich aber nicht.

„Ohne meine Angst, hättest du schneller beginnen können.", warf Snape erneut ein, ohne auf den Vorwurf gegen Hermine einzugehen.

„Ohne deine Angst, wärst du tot, Severus, denn nur ein Toter hätte das ohne Angst erlebt. Es gibt niemanden, der sich seiner Erinnerungen und seiner Geisteswelt einigermaßen bewußt ist und der nicht mit der gleichen Angst zu tun bekommen hätte."

Snape zuckte bagatellisierend mit den Schultern.

„Ich möchte mich noch einmal entschuldigen,", meldete sich Hermine nun zu Wort „daß ich den Anfang gestört habe."

Jolanger sah sie an und hob die Augenbrauen auf eine Weise, die einem Abwinken gleichkam.

„Als ich wußte, wie eure Beziehung aussieht, habe ich mit ganz anderen Sachen gerechnet..."

„Trotzdem hätte ich..."

„Hör auf, Hermine. Protokoll hin, Protokoll her. Ich weiß, daß Severus bei dir ganz genauso reagiert hätte. Ich weiß es zur Zeit besser, als ich es wissen möchte und damit laß uns nun nicht mehr über diese Sache reden."

Als er nach diesem Satz wieder irgendeinen Punkt auf dem Tisch anvisierte, nur um Hermine nicht ansehen zu müssen, trat betretenes Schweigen ein.

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte Hermine, erhob sich und ging in die Küche um einen Moment vor der skurrilen Situation zu fliehen.

Sie lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen rückwärts gegen die Anrichte und legte überlegend den Kopf in den Nacken. Die Situation war ihr unangenehm. Sie konnte die Tatsache nicht einordnen, daß Raphael nun für einen gewissen Zeitraum diese Empfindungen für sie haben würde.

Sie dachte noch darüber nach, als Severus ihr in die Küche gefolgt kam und die Tür hinter sich ein wenig anlehnte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er vorsichtig und sah sie besorgt an.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie man es nimmt... ja... natürlich... aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit Raphael umgehen soll."

„Hast du Mitleid mit ihm, denn das wäre nicht notwendig. Auch er wußte, auf was er sich einläßt."

„Das ist das falsche Wort. Aber ich glaube nicht, daß er hier vorher überhaupt wissen konnte, auf was er sich einläßt. Wie denn auch? Wobei ich nun sehr viel besser verstehe, warum er so genau wissen wollte, wie ich zu dir stehe. Er hatte vielleicht eine grobe Ahnung, aber ein bewußtes Sich Einlassen war das nicht, denn dafür hätte er kennen müssen, was ihn erwartet. Trotzdem. Nein, es ist kein Mitleid, aber ich habe zum Beispiel das Gefühl, daß es ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war, was ich zu Beginn des Teilens gemacht habe und daß ausgerechnet er, der so auf die Regeln pocht, mir dann Absolution erteilt, das ist mir nicht geheuer." Sie verschränkte die Arme noch ein wenig mehr.

Er faßte sie zärtlich bei den Schultern und sah ihr beruhigend in die Augen.

„Er kann gut damit leben, jetzt für eine Weile so zu empfinden. Glaube mir, die dunklen Bereiche der Erinnerung machen ihm mehr zu schaffen, als die Liebe zu dir. Und er hat die Gewissheit, daß die Bilder zwar bleiben werden, aber die Empfindung dauert nur eine kurze Weile an und dann wird er dich, wenn du so darauf erpicht bist, sicher noch zur Rechenschaft ziehen."

Jetzt mußte Hermine doch leise lachen.

„Du beruhigst mich jetzt also damit, daß ich eine Strafe, um die ich eigentlich herumgekommen zu sein glaubte, doch noch erhalten werde?"

Snape grinste und zog sie leise seufzend in seine Arme.

„Wenn ich dich damit zum lächeln bringen kann, dann mache ich auch so etwas, ja."

Hermine kuschelte sich an ihn heran und murmelte gegen seine warme Brust: „Wie kann die Zeit gleichzeitig so rasen und stehenbleiben?"

„Ich weiß, was du meinst.", erwiderte er und löste sich so weit von ihr, daß er ihr wieder in die Augen sehen konnte.

Er griff auf überaus zärtliche Weise ihr Gesicht.

„Dir tat es leid, daß du den Anfang der Teilung gestört hast und das hier tut mir nun leid und damit ist es wieder ausgeglichen." Und mit diesen Worten legte er mit einer Sanftheit, die Hermine beinahe mehr verwirrte als der seltsame Satz, seine Lippen auf ihre.

Noch bevor sie Severus aus dem Wohnzimmer rufen hörte, sie sollten den frischen Kaffee mitbringen, hatte Hermine begriffen. Und so vertraut ihr auch die Gestalt war, die sie umfasst hatte, so fremd war ihr doch die Art, wie er sie in diesem Moment liebkoste, ohne sich von Severus' Ruf stören zu lassen.

Doch bevor der Kuß intensiver hätte werden können und bevor Hermine entrüstet hätte zurückweichen können, hatte er sie bereits wieder losgelassen, in seiner wahren Gestalt neben ihr die Kaffeekanne gegriffen und war auf dem Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Hermine sah Jolanger mit großen Augen hinterher und überlegte, ob es sich nun lohnte, sich aufzuregen.

Sie entschied, daß das nicht der Fall war, lächelte ganz für sich alleine noch einmal sinnend in sich hinein und ging dann ebenfalls zurück ins Wohnzimmer, ohne ein Wort über den Vorfall zu verlieren.

Als Severus sie ausgerechnet mit den Worten „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" zurückempfing, mußte Hermine sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu lachen, aber dann war der „gefährliche" Moment bereits vorbei und sie begannen, sich über die Verhandlung zu unterhalten.


	283. Chapter 283

Kapitel 282 und 283 gehen gleichzeitig online

* * *

**Kapitel 283**

* * *

8. Februar – Tag der Verhandlung... 8.00 Uhr

Sie wußten, daß sie die letzten sein würden, die die Halle betreten. Jeder, der sonst mit dem Fall zu tun hatte, war bereits anwesend und man hatte ihnen vor etwa einer Stunde mitgeteilt, wie die Aufteilung in der Halle sein würde.

Die Reihen für die Meister waren genauso aufgeteilt wie in den Tagen zuvor, nur das heute zusätzlich die zweite Reihe besetzt sein würde. Hinter den Meistern würde es weitere Stuhlreihen geben, auf denen Zauberer und Hexen des Ministeriums saßen, die aus reiner Schaulust dem Spektakel beiwohnen wollten. Hinzu kamen zwölf Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, die im offiziellen Auftrag hier waren und die allesamt auf der Empore Platz genommen hatten und die obersten Meister der Zunft, sowie Meister Uriel Menhiras und Meister Domenicus Galwaredian, die als Zaubertrankmeister in diesem konkreten Fall hinter Meister Gabriel Lohberan, dem Obersten Zunftmeisters saßen. Erstmals würde heute auch der Zaubereiminister höchstpersönlich anwesend sein und neben Lohberan sitzen. Minister Todling, ein Mann Mitte fünfzig, der sich vor allem dadurch auszeichnete, daß er stets sehr schnell für alles zu begeistern war, was ihm Wählerstimmen einbrachte, hatte sich bislang aus der kompletten „Affaire Snape" herausgehalten, was nicht verwunderlich war, da nicht absehbar schien, ob es sich positiv oder negativ auf das Ansehen des Ministeriums auswirken würde. Für den Fall eines negativen Ausgangs hätte er bislang stets einfach seinen Missmut über die Vorkommnisse äußern und die Schuld den Auroren zuschieben können. Für den Fall eines positiven Ergebnisses wäre er rechtzeitig zur Stelle gewesen, um die Lorbeeren zu ernten. Daß er heute anwesend sein mußte, war ganz sicher nicht seine Idee gewesen.

Unten, unmittelbar vor der Empore standen sich zwei lange Tische gegenüber, an denen auf der einen Seite die drei Beamten des Ministeriums sitzen würden, die für die Befragung zuständig waren und an denen auf der anderen Seite die Zeugen sitzen würden. Hermine und Snape würden an einem weiteren Tisch sitzen, den man in U-Form vor die Seiten der anderen beiden gestellt hatte – auf diese Weise hatten sie während der Anhörung den Blick auf die Empore gerichtet und den Rücken der Reihe der Meister zugewandt.

Die drei Meister und der Lehrling, die draußen vor der noch verschlossenen Türe warteten, verzichteten auf Phrasen der Ermutigung oder auf Beteuerungen das alles gut gehen würde. Sie konnten sich sicher sein, die Zunft im Rücken zu haben – aber bezüglich dessen, was vor ihnen stand, konnten sie sich nur in Mutmaßungen ergehen.

Auf ein Zeichen hin, daß sie nicht mitbekommen hatten, weil es in der Halle gegeben worden war, öffneten sich die großen Flügeltüren der Halle und sie standen, Snape und Hermine in der Mitte, McKenzie und Jolanger an den Seiten, nebeneinander vor dem gesamten Haus der Versammlung.

Als der Oberste Zunftmeister ein Zeichen gab, erhoben sich sämtliche Meister im Saal. Die Ministerialen blieben auf ihren Plätzen sitzen. Im Gegensatz zu der disziplinierten Stille, die vor und während des Teilens geherrscht hatte, erhob sich nun das ohnehin schon laute Gemurmel noch einige Stufen höher und jeder Ministeriumsangehörige schien noch irgendetwas zu haben, das er unbedingt in eben diesem Moment seinem Sitznachbarn mitteilen wollte. Die Meister standen schweigend vor ihren Stühlen.

Auf ein weiteres Zeichen setzten die drei Zauberer und die Hexe sich in Bewegung und gingen zügigen Schrittes den Gang zwischen den erhobenen Meistern hindurch.

An der Empore angekommen begrüßte man sich auf ähnliche Weise, wie es vorgestern geschehen war und Hermine, die es unerhört gefunden hatte, daß die Ministeriumsbeamten sitzen geblieben waren, stellte fasziniert fest, daß die Begrüßung nun ausschließlich unter den Zunftmitgliedern stattfand. Keiner von ihnen begrüßte auch nur einen der Ministeriumsbeamten. Die Stimmung im Saal war so feindlich, daß man keine legilimentischen Fähigkeiten haben mußte, um es zu spüren. Der Haupt-Befragende des Ministeriums hatte es bisher nicht einmal für notwendig gehalten, auch nur den Kopf zu heben. Er brütete noch intensiv über einigen Akten, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen.

Generell war der Tisch des Ministeriums schwer mit Aktenstapeln beladen, während der Tisch der Zeugen völlig leer war.

Nach der Begrüßung ließen sich alle an den ihnen vorgeschriebenen Plätzen nieder.

Snape, der die Befragenden bislang noch keines Blickes gewürdigt hatte, sah nun hoch zu ihnen. Da Hermine in eben diesem Moment Severus ansah, konnte sie sehen, wie er stocksteif wurde und gleichzeitig auf seinem Stuhl einen kleinen Ruck nach hinten machte, der nur deshalb nicht größer ausfiel, weil er sich halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte.

Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an und folgte dann seinem Blick zum Tisch der Befragenden – und wußte sofort, wovor er zurückgeschreckt war.

Den mittleren Beamten, den Hauptbefragenden, kannte sie – aus Severus' Erinnerung – es war einer der beiden Auroren, die ihn im Ministerium gefoltert hatten...

Sie wollte augenblicklich aufspringen und protestieren, aber Snape legte seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm in der eindeutigen Bitte, daß sie schweigen solle. McKenzie und Jolanger, die den Mann natürlich ebenfalls wiedererkannt hatten, schwiegen auch, als sie sahen, wie Snape Hermine zurückhielt.

Der Auror lächelte auf eine Weise die deutlich klar machte, daß er sich seiner Wirkung voll bewußt war – und sie genoß...


	284. Chapter 284

**Kapitel 284**

* * *

"Verdammt!"

Ärgerlich ließ sich Harry gegen die Lehne seines Stuhles sinken, so dass das alte Holz ein empörtes Knarren von sich gab.

Er fixierte die Akten vor sich auf dem Tisch und warf seinen Zauberstab achtlos mit einem Seufzen davor.

Harry schrak zusammen, als sich plötzlich Hände auf seine Schultern legten. Als sie kurz darauf eine Reise über seine Brust antraten, kamen sie ihm jedoch so verdächtig vertraut vor, dass er ein erneutes Seufzen ausstieß - diesmal jedoch ein wohliges.

"Kommst du nicht weiter?", fragte Hadass und wollte ihre Hände fortnehmen, doch Harry hielt ihre Linke fest und führte sie an seine Lippen.

Statt einer Antwort küsste er sanft ihre Fingerspitzen, ehe er seinen Kopf umwandte, um Hadass ansehen zu können.

"Man hat dich hier reingelassen? Einfach so?", fragte er dann, ohne sie loszulassen.

Hadass lächelte leicht, ehe sie erwiderte: "Ich habe alle davon überzeugt, dass du dringend eine Entspannung brauchst."

Harry stieß einen verblüfften Laut aus, ehe er zu grinsen begann und sagte: "Was glaubst du, was meine Kollegen jetzt glauben, was wir in meinem Büro treiben? Du hast ihnen damit Stoff für den Klatsch der nächsten Tage geliefert."

"Vielleicht solltest du mich dann lieber loslassen, bevor noch jemand auf falsche Gedanken kommt", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

Harry schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, dass er den Kontakt auf diese Weise aufrecht erhalten hatte und gab sie nur widerwillig frei.

Hadass sah zu dem Aktenstapel, der sich vor Harry türmte und zu dem Zauberstab, der jeden Moment zu Boden zu fallen drohte.

"Das ist nur ein Teil des Beweismaterials", sagte Harry erschöpft, "den Rest teilen sich Laurence und Geoffrey. Aber sie sind ebenfalls noch nicht wirklich weitergekommen."

"Das gehört alles zu den Unterlagen, die ihr bei Selkirk gefunden habt?", erkundigte sich Hadass erstaunt.

Einen Moment überlegte Harry, ob er Hadass in die Angelegenheiten einweihen durfte, dann wurde ihm klar, wie lächerlich diese Überlegung war, weil er nicht einmal von den Mitarbeitern in diesem Gebäude wusste, wer loyal war und wer zu Khartalecks Leuten gehörte. Wenn er sich bei einem Menschen, der sich innerhalb des Ministeriums aufhielt, sicher sein konnte, dass er nicht gegen seine Ermittlungen arbeiten würde, dann wäre das wohl Hadass - und hoffentlich Laurence und Geoffrey. Doch die beiden Auroren waren nur dank Severus' Trank dem Tode entkommen, den das Ministerium so billigend in Kauf genommen hatte, und nun brannten sie regelrecht darauf, das Ministerium wieder zu dem Ort zu machen, der er einmal gewesen war - ein Ort der Gerechtigkeit.

Harry sprach dennoch mit gedämpfter Stimme.

"Das sind nicht nur die Beweismittel, die wir bei Selkirks Festnahme sicherstellten. Es sind auch alte Akten, über die ich nochmal drübersehen möchte."

"Alte Akten?", fragte Hadass und sah ihn interessiert an.

Harry ließ ein drittes Seufzen hören, seit Hadass den Raum betreten hatte und sagte dann leise: "Ja - Severus' Akte."

Hadass blickte ihn nun wirklich überrascht an: "Aber müsste diese Akte nicht in Hogwarts sein? Severus Verhandlung kann doch nicht ohne diese Akte stattfinden." Harry nickte knapp und gab ihr damit zu verstehen, dass er ihr voll und ganz zustimmte. Dann kratzte er sich an der Stirn und setzte ein hilfloses Lächeln auf: "Die Verhandlung findet auch nicht ohne seine Akte statt...es ist nur offensichtlich, dass die echte Akte dennoch hier..._vergessen_ wurde."

Hadass sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Aber Hermine sagte doch, dass die echte in der gefälschten verborgen sei."

Wiederum nickte Harry.

"Das ist sie auch nach wie vor. Nur dass man seine Akte wohl vorsichtshalber dupliziert hat...und zwar OHNE die echte dabei zu berücksichtigen. Das Ministerium machte Severus ja selbst auf die Verschleierung der Akte aufmerksam, indem sie ihm anboten, gegen gewisse Forderungen, die er zu erfüllen habe, die alte Akte wieder zu öffnen - aber du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass sie sich offiziell jetzt daran erinnern werden."

Plötzlich entfuhr ihm ein Lachen, das keineswegs amüsiert klang.

"Himmel, ich rede vom Ministerium, als gehöre ich nicht dazu..."

Hadass legte ihm ihre Hand an die Stirn und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über die gerötete Stelle, die er durch das Kratzen dicht neben seiner Narbe hinterlassen hatte.

"Es wird die Zeit kommen, in der du dich nicht mehr vom Ministerium distanzieren musst - auch innerlich nicht."

Harry sah ihr kurz in die Augen, ehe er ihrem Blick auswich.

"Manchmal weiß ich nicht, ob es je wieder so werden wird. Es ist so vieles geschehen, und nun sitze ich hier und zermartere mir den Kopf, wie ich die Akte entschlüsseln kann - denn eines steht fest, Hadass - wenn ich sie nun nach Hogwarts bringen würde, wäre sie für Severus' Entlastung genauso nutzlos, wie das Duplikat."

Hadass sah erneut zu dem Stapel Dokumente, die Harry offensichtlich an den Rand der Verzweiflung brachten. Es war wichtig, die Beweisunterlagen im Falle Selkirk zu entschlüsseln, um Khartaleck das Handwerk zu legen, bevor er im Ministerium noch mehr zu seinen Gunsten lenken konnte. Aber noch wichtiger war es, Severus Akte nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Wenn es ihnen gelingen würde, sie endlich zu entschleiern, wären damit nicht nur die näheren Umstände zu Albus Dumbledores Tod erklärt und der Beweis erbracht, dass Slaughters Folterung niemals stattgefunden hatte, sondern es wäre auch bewiesen, dass das Ministerium sich selbst krimineller Handlungsweisen bedient hatte. Somit würde einer genaueren Untersuchung nichts mehr im Wege stehen und in diesem Falle würden wohl auch Khartaleck endlich die Felle davonschwimmen.

Severus Akte war wesentlich mehr, als nur ein Stapel Blätter, die magisch verändert worden waren.

Hadass sah Harry, der die Schultern hängen ließ, aufmerksam an.

"Und du kannst Severus' echte Akte nicht lesen?", fragte sie ohne Vorwurf.

Harry stand von seinem Stuhl auf und schob den Zauberstab in die Mitte der Tischplatte, was ihn äußerste Konzentration zu kosten schien, da er ihn scheinbar keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen konnte, während er nun sprach.

"Doch, ich kann sie lesen. Ich habe gelesen was geschehen ist. Albus Tod...", Harry schüttelte plötzlich den Kopf und sah Hadass trotzig an: "Ich habe mit eigenen Augen gelesen, was Severus mir immer versicherte...ich konnte die Akte lesen, weil ich ihm glaube...und was nutzt das, Hadass? Was?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Harry", erwiderte Hadass mit fester Stimme, "aber vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit - es gibt immer eine Möglichkeit!"

Kraftlos ließ sich Harry auf der Kante seines Schreibtisches nieder und ergriff Hadass Hände, dann sah er ihr ernst in die Augen.

"Diese Akte entlastet Severus in vielen Punkten - aber nicht in allen! Er war ein Anhänger Voldemorts - er hat gemordet, Hadass, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Egal wer die Verhandlungen leitet - man wird die Anklagepunkte nicht einfach übergehen können."

Hadass schien über Harrys Worte eingehend nachzudenken, ehe sie sanft erwiderte: "Wenn die Verhandlung diesmal gerecht abläuft, dann wird Severus bereit sein, seine Strafe anzunehmen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass die Zeugen dafür sorgen werden, dass die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt. Sie werden beweisen, dass das Ministerium Severus gefoltert hat. Die Akte wird ohnehin in Zweifel gezogen werden."

Harry zog seine Brille aus und rieb sich mit geschlossenen Augen den Nasenrücken, dann öffnete er die Augen wieder und Hadass sah seinen beinahe schon verzweifelten Blick.

"Ja, sie werden die Akte in Zweifel ziehen, aber kannst du meinen Wunsch nicht verstehen, dass ich ihnen diese Akte bereits präsentieren möchte, wie sie der Wahrheit entspricht? Sie würde beweisen, dass das Ministerium Severus von Anfang an hereingelegt hat. Sie würde beweisen, dass er auf seine Verteidigung verzichtete, weil er dich retten wollte", er schickte ihr ein gequältes Lächeln, "Hadass, ich weiß inzwischen, was ich diesem Mann zu verdanken habe - seine Akte zu entschlüsseln, ist endlich etwas, das ich für ihn tun kann. Und nicht zuletzt würde es beweisen, dass das Ministerium nicht völlig versagt hat - dass es auch noch Menschen hier gibt, die wissen, dass sie dem Recht verpflichtet sind."

Als habe er mit dem letzten Satz die Tatsache wieder geradebiegen wollen, dass er noch einen Moment zuvor ein tiefes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit für den Ex-Mann seiner Freundin eingestanden hatte, schob er sich jetzt wieder hektisch die Brille auf die Nase und griff zu seinem Zauberstab.

Hadass sah ihm schweigend zu, wie er einen Entschlüsselungszauber nach dem anderen ausprobierte. Jeder einzelne Zauber wurde von ihm in sämtlichen, infrage kommenden Variationen ausgesprochen, doch die Akte zeigte sich davon merklich unbeeindruckt.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Harry schien die Unterbrechung dazu zu nutzen, seinen Ärger über seine Erfolglosigkeit dadurch Luft zu machen, dass er ein aggressives "Herein" brüllte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein junger Mann mit blondem Haar trat ein. Er hatte seine schulterlangen Strähnen zu einem Zopf gebändigt und seine blauen Augen ließen unwillkürlich an einen Bergsee denken. Unter seinem schwarzen Umhang blitzte ein weißes Hemd mit silbernen Knöpfen hervor. Er sah kurz zu Harry, dann machte er einen leichte Verbeugung, als sein Blick bei Hadass hängen blieb.

"Verzeihung, 'Mam...ich wollte nicht stören", sagte er mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

Hadass lächelte ebenfalls, und wollte etwas erwidern, doch Harry kam ihr zuvor.

"Du kannst die Störung wieder gut machen, wenn du ein positives Ergebnis mitbringst, Laurence", sagte er, ehe er dann förmlicher anfügte: "Hadass, das ist Laurence Pratt - Laurence, darf ich bekannt machen, Lady Hadass Snape."

Einen Moment stutzte der junge Mann sichtlich, als der Name Snape fiel, er hatte sich jedoch schnell wieder gefangen und reichte ihr galant die Hand.

"Ich hatte bei ihrem Mann Unterricht - damals auf Hogwarts. Das war ein paar Jahre vor Harry, und ich bin mir sicher, dass Professor Snape sich nicht an mich erinnern können wird - außer vielleicht an den Vorfall, als ich das Glas mit den Krötenbeinen fallen ließ und eine meiner Mitschülerinnen auf den glitschigen Gliedmaßen ausrutschte...sie brach sich ein Bein und Ihr Mann ließ mich eine Woche lang nachsitzen."

"Das war zweifellos etwas ungerecht von ihm. Es sei denn, Sie hätten das Glas absichtlich fallen gelassen...", erwiderte Hadass und ließ den Satz unvollendet, während sie ihn freundlich anlächelte. Die Wangen des jungen Mannes färbten sich augenblicklich rötlich, als er gestand: "Es schien mir die einzige Möglichkeit, Debby auf mich aufmerksam zu machen - ich konnte nicht vorhersehen, dass sie auf dem Zeug ausrutscht."

"Also war die Strafe vielleicht doch nicht ganz so ungerecht - Severus Snape ist übrigens inzwischen nicht mehr mein Mann, Mr. Pratt."

"Ja, ja...ich weiß...", gab der Blonde nun stammelnd zurück, unsicher zu Harry blickend, wie groß der Fauxpas war, den er sich gerade geleistet hatte.

"Durch die Akteneinsicht ist Laurence natürlich in unser Geheimnis eingeweiht", sagte Harry an Hadass gewandt, dann fügte er an, "wir suchen gemeinsam nach Lösungen, denn allein habe ich scheinbar keine Chance, Severus' Akte die Wahrheit zu entlocken. Aber er und Geoffrey haben den Schwur geleistet - wenn auch in abgeschwächter Form."

"Den Schwur?", fragte Hadass und sah die beiden Männer neugierig an.

Laurence nickte und deutete vage auf Harrys Zauberstab. "Ich kann mit niemandem über Sie sprechen, 'Mam, außer mit Harry und Geoffrey...und mit Ihnen, wie ich gerade feststelle."

Diese Erkenntnis schien ihn zum Lachen zu bringen, und er sah Hadass entschuldigend an.

"War sie es wert?", fragte Hadass, was Harry einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck entlockte.

Offenbar wusste Laurence ganz genau, wovon sie sprach und er antwortete ihr mit einer Ehrlichkeit in der Stimme, als würde er erneut einen Schwur leisten.

"Sie war jeden einzelnen Tag meiner Strafarbeiten wert. Und Snape...Verzeihung, Professor Snape wusste ganz genau, dass ich mich nach meinen Stunden bei ihm, mit ihr traf."

Hadass schickte ihm einen fragenden Blick.

Erneut wurde der Mann rot.

"Am letzten Tag merkte er an, dass ich gefälligst mein Glück nicht überstrapazieren solle. Er würde nicht zögern, mir eine Woche Schneckenentschleimen aufzubrummen, wenn ich mich nochmals an seinen Vorräten vergreifen würde - zudem sei die Rache meiner Freundin, wenn ich mich nach erreichtem Ziel plötzlich anderweitig umsehen würde, wesentlich schlimmer, als zahllose Stunden mit den wirbellosen Tieren zu verbringen. Er wusste also, dass meine dämliche Aktion zum gewünschten Ziel geführt hatte...aber wie gesagt, ich glaube nicht, dass er sich heute noch daran erinnern könnte."

"Die Geschichte hast du mir noch nie erzählt - jedenfalls nicht so!", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd und sah den Blonden nachdenklich an.

"Ich bin auch noch nie so konkret mit meiner Schwindelei konfrontiert worden...bislang begnügte sich jeder damit, ebenfalls über Snapes Ungerechtigkeiten herzuziehen, wenn ich davon zu erzählen begann." Er hatte sich an Harry gewandt und als er jetzt wieder zu Hadass blickte, schob er: "Ich meine natürlich PROFESSOR Snape", hinterher.

"Zum Schneckenentschleimen ist es übrigens nie gekommen, Debby hat _mich_ schließlich sitzenlassen und ich war für einige Monate wie betäubt, so dass ich gar nicht Gefahr lief, mich sinnlos neu zu verlieben und meine Auserwählte mit Froschteilen auf mich aufmerksam zu machen", fügte er dann noch schelmisch an. Harry hatte derweil seinen Zauberstab erneut zur Hand genommen und deutet jetzt mit der Spitze auf seinen Kollegen. "Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt fertig mit dem Bericht über verflossene Liebschaften. Hast du etwas für mich?"

Laurence hob bedeutsam beide Hände und präsentierte die leeren Handflächen.

"Tut mir leid, die Unterlagen von Selkirk zeigen immer noch dieselben Angaben. Damit können wir ihn für ein paar Jahre nach Askaban schicken, aber über Khartaleck taucht nichts auf. Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass er mit drinsteckt?", seine Frage hatte er beinahe vorsichtig gestellt und Harry atmete geräuschvoll durch, ehe er mit einigermaßen ruhiger Stimme antworten konnte.

"Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass er mit drinsteckt - mehr noch, er ist der Anführer dieser Bande. Ich weiß es durch eine Freundin, die absolut vertrauenswürdig ist. Sie hat mir davon berichtet, dass Selkirk sich selbst als Freund von Khartaleck bezeichnet und durchaus bereit ist, für das große Ziel seines Freundes selbst den Kopf hinzuhalten, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt. Und genau das tut er jetzt, seit wir ihn festgenommen haben. Es hat keinen Zweck, sich darauf zu verlassen, dass er noch reden wird und Khartalecks Rolle offenbart. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir in seinen Unterlagen irgendwie auf Khartalecks Namen stoßen würden. Zu vieles ist von ihm ausgegangen, als dass er dort nicht zwangsläufig auftauchen würde. Sie haben die Unterlagen manipuliert! Ich weiß nur nicht wie sie es gemacht haben, verdammt nochmal," damit sah er Laurence beinahe herausfordernd an, ob dieser erneut Khartalecks Beteiligung anzweifeln würde.

Sein Kollege senkte automatisch die Stimme, "Geoffrey und ich haben jedenfalls bislang auch noch nichts ausfindig machen können. Ich habe jedoch ein Ergebnis in der Überprüfung von William Slaughter erzielt. Der Mann kann aus folgendem Grund nicht erneut als Zeuge des Ministeriums aussagen...", Laurence zog eine Pergamentrolle aus der Tasche seines Umhanges und entrollte sie geschwind, dann las er mit ausdrucksloser Stimme vor:

William Slaughter wurde am 28. Januar nach einem Zusammenbruch in St. Mungos eingeliefert. Er wies zu diesem Zeitpunkt lebensgefährliche Verletzungen auf, die er bei einem Sturz davongetragen hatte. Die Pflegerin, die sich seit seiner schweren Körperverletzungen - die ihm durch den inzwischen Verurteilten Severus Snape zugefügt worden waren - um ihn kümmerte, gab an, dass er bei dem Versuch, die Treppe seines Hauses mit einem Zauber zu überwinden, die Besinnung verlor und der Schwebezauber aufgrund dessen unterbrochen wurde, was zum tragischen Sturz führte. Der hilflose Mann war aufgrund seiner Verletzungen nicht in der Lage um Hilfe zu rufen, so dass er bereits in einer sehr schlechten Verfassung war, als sie ihn vorfand. Auf dem Weg in die Klinik wurde er schließlich ohnmächtig. Er verstarb gut zwei Stunden nach seiner Einlieferung in das Hospital, ohne dass er noch einmal das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hätte.

Laurence rollte das Pergament zusammen und drehte es so fest, bis es nur noch ein schmales Röllchen war.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille im Raum.

"Bei Merlin...sie haben ihren eigenen Zeugen umgebracht, damit seine Aussage von damals nicht mehr angezweifelt werden kann, und sie lassen es aussehen, als wäre er wirklich durch Severus' Taten zum Krüppel geworden...sie selbst haben dafür gesorgt, dass er einer war, als er in St. Munogs ankam", stieß Harry atemlos hervor.

"_Sie_...das sind wir, Harry...das Ministerium", stellte Laurence mit bitterer Stimme klar.

"Hadass, ich möchte, dass du gehst", sagte Harry eindringlich, "du bist hier nicht sicher."

"Das gleiche gilt für dich", erwiderte Hadass mit einem Kopfschütteln.

"Es wird Zeit, dass sich das wieder ändert. Ich werde keine Angst zeigen!", stieß Harry verbissen aus.

"Ich sollte dann wohl mal nachsehen, ob Geoffrey etwas Neues zu vermelden hat", murmelte Laurence und es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass er es für besser hielt, nicht länger zu stören, während Hadass Harry die Hand reichte, um ihm ein Gefühl von Verbundenheit zu geben. Nachdem Laurence die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, strich Hadass Harry sanft durchs Haar, während er leise sprach.

"Es ist unglaublich, was hier alles geschehen konnte, ohne dass je die Frage gestellt worden wäre, ob das alles auch mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Man hat Severus gefoltert...hier, in diesen Mauern! Eine Regierung, die zu solchen Mitteln greift, kann sich wohl kaum darauf berufen, ernsthaft nach den Grundsätzen der Gerechtigkeit zu handeln. Sie hat etwas zu verbergen, von dem sie eine Menge Angst hat, dass es entdeckt werden könnte. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es entdeckt wird. Sowohl die Tatsache, dass sie billigend in Kauf genommen haben, ihre eigenen Leute mit einer Krankheit zu infizieren, als auch die Drogengeschäfte, die von hier aus abgewickelt werden. Severus' Prozess sollte all dies auch zu Tage fördern - all die Verbrechen, die von hochoffizieller Seite begangen wurden. Es sollte klar werden, dass er selbst nach seiner Verurteilung noch versucht hat, all dem entgegenzuwirken. Er hat den Trank gebraut, der vielen meiner Kollegen das Leben rettete, obwohl sie ihn dabei fast umgebracht haben. Wusstest du, dass sie ihm Hermine dabei praktisch ausgeliefert haben, nachdem er sie forderte? Sie stand unter dem Schutz des Ministeriums und sie haben sie zu ihm reingeschickt, in dem Glauben, dass er sonstwas mit ihr anstellen würde", Harry sammelte sich einen Moment, dann fuhr er fort: "Er hat mit Hermine gemeinsam daran gearbeitet, dass die Wirkung der Drogen verändert wurde, die von Khartaleck nach wie vor unters Volk gebracht werden. Und er steht jetzt erneut vor Gericht, wo er sich gegen die Lügen wehren muss, die das Ministerium ihm angehangen hat. Ich weiß, dass er dank der Zeugen eine gute Chance hat, diesen Prozess zu gewinnen, aber ich möchte, dass das Ministerium gleichsam zur Rechenschaft gezogen wird!".

Harry war immer lauter geworden und senkte nun abrupt die Stimme. "Ich weiß nicht, wem ich hier trauen kann, Hadass. Es ist naheliegend, dass alle, die Severus ihr Leben verdanken, nicht ihre Finger in dem schmutzigen Spiel haben, aber mehr Kollegen als Laurence und Geoffrey möchte ich nicht einweihen, denn es ist verdammt gefährlich. Ich brauche Zeit...und Zeit ist das einzige, was ich nicht habe!"

Er setzte sich recht schwungvoll auf die Tischplatte, so dass die oberste Akte ins Rutschen geriet und zu Boden fiel.

Darunter war unverkennbar Severus' Akte zu sehen. Hadass griff danach, was Harry mit einem Schulterzucken erlaubte. Sie öffnete das Dokument und überflog es kurz.

"Und?", fragte er interessiert.

Hadass lächelte und schloss die Akte wieder, um sie auf den Tisch zurückzulegen.

Ohne ihm direkt auf seine Frage zu antworten, begann sie: "Dieser Mann, der die Akte verschlüsselt hat..."

"Matthew Torrance", erwiderte Harry automatisch.

"...dieser Matthew Torrance, hast du ihn selbst gesehen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich weiß nur, was hier in unseren Akten über ihn zu finden ist..."

Hadass warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, "...und was wir von Hermine erfahren haben", fügte er dann ebensowenig hoffnungsvoll an.

"Wir wissen von ihr, dass er verwirrt ist und dass er Angst hat. Dennoch gibt er sich kämpferisch, aber er kann sich nicht an die Vorgehensweise erinnern, mit der er die Akte zu einem Wahrheitsträger gemacht hat."

"Ich möchte ihn sehen", sagte Hadass plötzlich.

Harry hob die heruntergefallene Akte vom Boden auf, um sich etwas Zeit für seine Antwort zu verschaffen.

"Es ist zu gefährlich. Vielleicht wird er überwacht. Außerdem wissen wir gar nicht wo er steckt. Und selbst wenn wir ihn finden würden, er kann sich an nichts erinnern...Torrance ist eine Sackgasse."

Hadass ließ einen Moment verstreichen, ehe sie erwiderte: "Hermine und Thomas haben ihn gefunden. Matthew Torrance ist vom Ministerium zum Schweigen verurteilt worden - das wird nur aus einem einzigen Grund geschehen sein - weil er etwas zu erzählen hat. Ich möchte ihn treffen. Du brauchst nicht mitzukommen. Ich werde vorsichtig sein."

"Nein! Nein, Hadass! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du alleine zu ihm gehst. Wenn es dir so wichtig erscheint, dann werden wir ihn gemeinsam aufsuchen. Wir gehen gemeinsam!", stellte er dann noch einmal klar und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, um ihn einzustecken. Kaum hatte er das Zauberutensil eingesteckt, holte er es nochmal hervor, schrumpfte Severus' Akte und steckte sie wortlos mit dem Zauberstab in seine Tasche.

Dann verließen sie gemeinsam Harrys Büro.

Als sie den Flur ein Stück hinuntergegangen waren, hielt Harry plötzlich inne und sagte: "Ich werde nur schnell Laurence und Geoffrey informieren. Bin sofort zurück."

Hadass sah, wie er in einem Büro verschwand. Ein paar Elfen trugen Akten über den Flur und verschwanden hinter verschiedenen Türen. Dann bogen zwei Männer um die Ecke und Hadass spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ohne zu zögern, kamen sie auf sie zu.

"'Mam, wir möchten Sie bitten, uns zu begleiten", sagte der erste ohne Umschweife und fasste sogleich nach ihrem Arm, während der zweite seinen Zauberstab zog.

"Dürfte ich den Grund für Ihr Anliegen erfahren?", fragte Hadass mit einigem Nachdruck.

"Später. Folgen Sie uns nun bitte. Ganz ruhig, Ihnen wird nichts geschehen."

"Was soll das, Parker?", erklang plötzlich Harrys Stimme hinter ihnen.

Der Angesprochene schickte ihm ein äußerst kühles Lächeln.

"Wir haben nur ein paar Fragen an Miss Granger, oder sollte ich lieber Mrs. Snape sagen? Zumindest wäre zu klären, ob hier nicht ein Fall von Betrug vorliegt, der eingehend von uns untersucht werden muss. Mir scheint, Potter, dass du ebenfalls mit drinsteckst. Das sieht wirklich übel für dich aus. Ganz übel! Du, und die Lady werden uns jetzt schön artig folgen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Backby euch gerne befragen wird, sobald er mit Snape fertig ist. Bis dahin werdet ihr unsere ganz besonderen Gäste sein."

Der Mann, den Harry mit Parker angesprochen hatte, hielt immer noch Hadass Arm fest und der Zauberstab des anderen schwenkte drohend zwischen Hadass und Harry hin und her. Durch die Stimmen aufmerksam gemacht, erschienen nun auch Laurence und Geoffrey. Kaum hatten sie die Situation erfasst, zückten sie ihre Zauberstäbe und schickten Flüche gegen Parker und seinen Kumpan. "Lauft! Und disappariert, sobald ihr in der Empfangshalle seid!", schrie ihnen Laurence zu, während er einen Impedimenta benutzte, um Parker außer Gefecht zu setzen. Geoffrey stieß einen Petrificus Totalus aus, der sein Ziel jedoch knapp verfehlte. Das letzte, was Harry sah, bevor er mit Hadass um die Ecke verschwand, war, wie Geoffrey schreiend zu Boden ging,

Sie hasteten die Gänge entlang und Harry betete, dass sie es schafften, die Halle zu erreichen, bevor ein Apparierschutz ausgerufen wurde. Die Empfangshalle war der einzige Ort, an dem Apparieren in diesem Gebäude möglich war. Es war notwendig, dass jeder, der dieses Gebäude betrat oder verließ, registriert wurde.

Heute würde Harry auf ein offizielles Abmelden verzichten müssen.

Mit quietschenden Sohlen schlitterten er und Hadass um die letzte Ecke und rannten dabei beinahe einen Hauselfen um, der auf Knien, den ohnehin spiegelnden Boden putzte.

"Zum Schleier", flüsterte Harry Hadass zu, diese nickte wissend und kurz darauf disapparierten sie gemeinsam.


	285. Chapter 285

**Kapitel 285**

* * *

Die Männer links und rechts des Auror der Snape gefoltert hatte, blieben für die Anwesenden namenlos. Der Auror, der die Befragung durchführen würde, wurde als Mr. Jason Backby vorgestellt.

Als der Saal halbwegs verstummte, eröffnete der Oberste Zunftmeister die Verhandlung mit der Erklärung, daß, was immer an diesem Tag das Ergebnis der Befragungen sein würde, durch die Anwesenheit des Zaubereinministers und seine eigenen Person als neues, rechtskräftiges Urteil gelten werde das alle vorher zu den gleichen Angelegenheiten gesprochenen Urteile überschreiben werde.

Backby begann und gab eine kurze Erklärung ab.

„Das Ministerium behält sich vor, trotz der Zeugen aus den Reihen der Meister, eigene Zeugen aufzurufen, sollte dies erforderlich sein."

Erstmals erhob sich auch in den Reihen der Meister Gemurmel. Die ohnehin feindliche Atmosphäre wurde noch eine Spur kälter. Es war eine Beleidigung ohne Gleichen, anzuzweifeln, daß die Zeugen nicht ausreichend sein könnten.

Backby ignorierte den gestiegenen Geräuschpegel und wandte sich an Jolanger.

„Ist es richtig, daß Snape als Todesser im Kreise des vernichteten Voldemorts aktiv war?"

Jolanger sah ihn an, als sei er gezwungen, mit einem stinkenden Wurm zu reden.

„Zollen Sie dem hohen Hause Respekt, indem Sie den angebrachten Umgangston und die Titel benutzen, die der Anstand gebietet. Meister Snape durch ungebührliche Anrede zu diffamieren, bedeutet, die Zunft zu diffamieren, Mister Backby." Er betonte das ‚Mister' seiner Ansprache und machte damit gleichermaßen klar, daß er sich an die ordnungsgemäße Anrede zu halten gedachte und daß Severus allein durch seinen Titel weit über dem Rang des Auror stand.

Backby nahm die verbale Ohrfeige mit einem Lächeln hin.

„Ist es richtig, daß ‚Meister' Snape als Todesser im Kreise des vernichteten Voldemorts aktiv war?"

Ohne zu nicken oder sonstwie Körpersprache einzusetzen, antwortete Jolanger: „Ja, er war in diesen Kreisen aktiv."

„Hat er dies aus eigenem Antrieb und aus niederen Beweggründen getan?"

„Anfangs hat er das, ja."

„Hat er aktiv versucht, die Vernichtung von Voldemort zu verhindern?"

„Nein. Das hat er nicht getan."

„Hat er es nicht einmal indirekt versucht?"

„Nein – auch das hat er nicht getan."

„Gut..."

Backby blätterte durch seine Unterlagen und sah dann wieder hoch.

„Hat er jeh mit den Horkruxen in denen Voldemort seine Seele aufgeteilt hatte, experimentiert?"

Jolanger zögerte, aber dann antwortete er: „Ja, das hat er, um sie zu..."

„Das reicht als Antwort. Antworten Sie so knapp, wie möglich."

„...zerstören.", setzte Jolanger trotzdem hinterher.

Im Saal war es mittlerweile völlig still. Jeder wollte mitbekommen, was in der Vernehmung gesagt wurde.

„Es war also, so wollen Sie mir sagen, ab einem bestimmten Punkt so, daß Albus Dumbledore Meister Snape dazu überredet hatte, auf seiner Seite zu kämpfen und als eine Art Spion für den Orden des Phönix zu agieren."

„Exakt so war es."

„Wie ist es dazu gekommen, daß Albus Dumbledore von einem auf den nächsten Tag einem Todesser so sehr vertraute, daß er diesen in seinen eigenen Reihen aufnahm, ihn an dieser Schule unterrichten ließ und ihn in die intimsten Geheimnisse des Ordens einweihte?"

„Er hat ihm, unter Einsatz seines eigenen Leben, seine Enkeltochter gebracht, die in Todesserkreisen geboren worden war."

Hermine erinnerte sich an die Bilder, die sie bei der Teilung gesehen hatte. An die Bilder, wie Severus mit dem kleinen Bündel in einem Wald vor Albus stand und ihm mitteilte, daß die Eltern dieses Kind dem dunklen Lord widmen wollten, indem sie es, als Baby bereits mit dem Mal zeichnen lassen wollten und daß sie es ihm obendrein als Seelengefäß zur Verfügung stellen wollten, wovon Voldemort begeistert gewesen war. Snape hatte vorher bereits an dem gezweifelt, was er beim dunklen Lord tat – aber dieses Ereignis hatte für ihn eine Grenze gesprengt, die zu überschreiten nicht in der Lage gewesen war. Es war eine von so unendlich vielen Erinnerungen gewesen, die Hermine neu gewesen waren, daß sie vergessen hatte, nach der Teilung danach zu fragen. Er hatte zögerlich, beinahe ängstlich weitergesprochen, als er Dumbledore darüber berichtete hatte, daß er bei der Familie zuhause gewesen war und ihnen das Baby um den Preis ihres Lebens entrissen hatte. Hermine hatte die Erinnerungen gesehen, aber jetzt erst verstand sie, wer das Baby war und erst jetzt verstand sie die versteinerte Miene, die Albus gehabt hatte, als Snape ihm vom Tod der Eltern durch seine Hand berichtet hatte... Sie hatte irgendwann einmal davon gehört, daß Dumbledore eine Tochter gehabt hatte. Albus' Tochter war eine Todesserin gewesen und Snape hatte sie getötet.. bei Merlin... Sie rief sich die ganze Szene zurück in Erinnerung und sah es beinahe wieder vor sich, wie Snape das Bündel sorgsam in Albus' Arme gelegt hatte und dann zögerlich ein paar beinahe schleichende Schritte rückwärts gegangen war, als habe er versucht er zu entkommen, bevor die Aufmerksamkeit des Schulleiters sich wieder auf ihn richten würde. Er war zusammengezuckt, als Dumbledore wieder hochgesehen hatte, als erwarte er nun eine Strafe... aber der Ausgang des Gesprächs das dann gefolgt war, war bekanntermaßen anderer Natur gewesen...

„Warum ist Dumbledore davon ausgegangen, daß dies keine Finte war, um Snape in seinen Reihen einzuschmuggeln?"

„Weil Meister...", Jolanger betonte den Titel erneut „...Snape ihm gestatte hat, ihn unter Veritaserum zu befragen."

„Auch unter Veritaserum kann man elementare Teile auslassen, wenn man geschickt genug ist."

Jolanger legte den Kopf schief.

„Nun.. wenn Ihr damit behauptet wollt, Albus Dumbledore sei zu dumm gewesen, um die Fragen so zu stellen, daß Meister Snape nicht ausweichen kann, dann habt Ihr natürlich Recht mit dem, was Ihr andeuten wollt."

Empörtes Murmeln erhob sich, angesichts dieser Diffamierung des verstorbenen Schulleiters und Backby ging auf das Thema nicht mehr ein.

Stattdessen begann er Punkt für Punkt jede einzelne Gräueltat Snapes zu Todesserzeiten noch einmal vor allen auszubreiten, wobei er sich von Jolanger stets bestätigen ließ, daß seine Ausführungen der Wahrheit entsprachen...

„...und ist es nicht so, daß er seit damals nie mit diesen Dingen aufgehört hat?" Backby stand mittlerweile hinter seinem Tisch und beugte sich, als sei dies alles für ihn eine höchst emotionale Angelegenheit, nach vorne über den Tisch und zeigte seitwärts auf Snape.

„Er feiert auf seiner Insel widerliche Festivitäten wärend derer abnorme Perversitäten zelebriert werden, er tötet seine eigene Frau und nimmt sich, wenn auch nur im Geiste, ein Liebchen auf dem Festland, das von da an seine Drecksarbeit hier für ihn erledigt!" er schrie die letzten Worte, blieb dann noch einen Moment stehen und setzte sich, in der vollkommenen Stille, die jetzt über dem Saal lag.

„Was in dieser Akte steht," er klopfte dabei mit der flachen Hand auf Snapes Akte „entspricht mit jedem Wort der Wahrheit und wir würden William Slaughter heute gerne noch einmal als Zeugen berufen, wenn er nicht leider seinen Verunstaltungen zum Opfer gefallen wäre."

Jetzt war es an Jolanger sich zu erheben.

„Meister Snape hat seine Frau nicht getötet. Und mit der Folterung von Mr. Slaughter hatte er ebenfalls nichts zu tun!" seine Stimme war zwar ruhig, aber so durchdringend, daß man hören konnte, daß sein Geduldsfaden bereits etliches an Substanz eingebüßt hatte. „Wer auch immer für den Zustand von Slaughter verantwortlich war – Meister Snape war es nicht. Und mit dieser Akte, die Ihr da als Referenz heranzieht, hat es ohnehin eine ganz besondere Bewandtnis. In ihr ist eine ältere – die echte Akte von Severus Snape verborgen, die aufzeigt, daß das Ministerium ganz genau gewußt hat, daß Meister Snape Slaughter nicht gefoltert hat und daß man stattdessen nur unbedingt wissen wollte, wo er fraglichem Tag gewesen war."

Backby lächelte.

„Wie soll denn bitte in dieser Akte eine weitere verborgen sein?"

Er nahm die Akte und ging mit ihr um seinen Tisch herum zu Jolanger hinüber. Als er vor ihm stand, ließ er die dicke Akte mit einem lauten Knall vor ihm auf der Tischplatte fallen.

„Zeigt mir bitte, wo hier eine weitere Akte verborgen ist – ich sehe keine."

Jolanger zog die Akte an sich heran und öffnete sie... er blätterte sie Seite für Seite durch und sah dann verwirrt zu Hermine hinüber.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an und als Jolanger den Kopf schüttelte, sprang sie auf und ging die paar Schritte zu ihm.

Sie blätterte, genau wie er, die Akte durch, mit immer fahriger werdenden Fingern.

„Sie ist weg...", sagte sie tonlos. „Entweder kann man sie jetzt gar nicht mehr sehen, oder sie haben sie irgendwie herausgelöst..."

Sie sah Jolanger flehentlich an. „Sie war da! Ich schwöre es Ihnen. Sie war da!"

Backby stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihnen und wandte sich mit belächelnd hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wieder an den Illusionisten.

„Habt Ihr selbst die ‚echte' Akte gesehen, oder wißt Ihr lediglich aus zweiter Hand davon?"

Jolanger hob den Blick und seufzte.

„Ich habe die Akte nicht selbst gesehen, ich weiß nur, daß Lehrling Granger Ihrem Meister davon berichtet hat."

„Ein schönes Märchen also, um einen eingesperrten Mann auf Kosten der Glaubwürdigkeit des Ministeriums glücklich zu machen."

Ein paar der Zuschauer aus den Reihen des Ministeriums lachten leise, während Hermine sich, wie betäubt, wieder setzte.

Sie sah Severus von der Seite an, aber der schien von alldem kaum etwas mitzubekommen. Er saß einfach nur sehr gerade auf seinem Stuhl, hatte die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch aufgestellt, seine Hände übereinandergelegt und berührte mit ganz leicht nach vorne geneigtem Kopf mit der Seite eines Zeigefingers seine Lippen, als denke er über etwas nach, während sein Blick ruhig auf eine imaginäre Stelle des Bodens in der Mitte des Saales gerichtet schien.

Backby stand noch immer Jolanger gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und nun erhob sich auch der Zeuge.

„Meint Ihr die Glaubwürdigkeit des Ministeriums, das Meister Snape misshandelte, nachdem es ihn herangeholt und gezwungen hat, seine Kunst für das Ministerium auszuüben?"

Murmeln erhob sich im Saal

Backby funkelte Jolanger an.

„Ich meine das Ministerium, das einen entflohenen Sträfling eingefangen hat und ihn befragte, nachdem der Sträfling fast ein Dutzend Auroren mit Hilfe legilimentischer Gewalt aufs Brutalste außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte – was dann ja wohl übrigens Ihre persönliche Kunst ist. Nicht wahr?"

Das Murmeln wurde lauter.

Hermine sah mit großen Augen zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Hier lief etwas ganz und gar nicht so, wie es sein sollte! Aber sie konnte nichts tun! Snape neben ihr wurde zwar von seiner ganzen Haltung her etwas steifer, aber er griff nicht ein. Er durfte nicht eingreifen...

„Meister Snapes Lehrling würde nicht mehr leben, wenn er nicht einen Weg gefunden hätte, aus dem Ministerium herauszukommen."

„Meister Snape..." er zog diese Bezeichnung beleidigend in die Länge „hatte es sich selbst zuzuschreiben, daß er nicht frei hingehen konnte wohin er wollte und er hatte es ebenfalls zu verantworten, daß sein Lehrling überhaupt erst in die Situation gekommen war in der sie sich befand. Wir haben ihn wiedergefunden, als er sich in einem brennenden Bett in einem Bordell über die nackte Frau hermachte! Das nennen Sie helfen?"

„Ja, es war helfen. Sie ist Zaubertranklehrling. Ihr Medium ist das Feuer. Diese Kraft allein konnte sie retten und dazu war es notwendig, sie zu entkleiden und das Bett in Brand zu stecken. Er hat sich keineswegs über sie hergemacht, sondern ihr das Leben gerettet. Und Ihr habt ihn dann, obwohl er sich freiwillig gestellt hat und abführen ließ, in Ketten gelegt und gefoltert. Hört Ihr? GEFOLTERT!"

„Unter Folter versteht man ja wohl etwas anderes als ein paar Hiebe, oder?", Backby verzog belächelnd das Gesicht und trieb Jolanger damit weiter in die Weißglut.

Hermine konnte sehen, daß es in dem Illusionisten auf eine Weise brodelte, die ihn, sollte Backby ihn weiter provozieren, unberechenbar machen würde.

„Ein paar Schläge haben noch niemandem geschadet – aber das, was ihr Gedankenvergewaltiger treibt – das nenne ich Folter!", Backby verlor die Kontrolle über sich selbst und seine Bemerkungen und bekam es nicht einmal mit.

„Willst du mit dieser Bemerkung meine Profession in den Dreck ziehen?"

Jolanger drückte seine Verachtung für den Mann durch eines der deutlichsten Mittel aus, die er kannte – er verzichtete ihm gegenüber plötzlich auf die Regeln des höflichen Miteinander...

„Ausgerechnet DU?

„Ausgerechnet ich? Was meinst du damit? Du ach so reinblütiger Gedankenverdreher?"

Hermine schnappte nach Luft... bis gerade eben hatte sie geglaubt, es sei nur Jolanger, der provoziert worden war – aber nun stellte sie fest, daß Backby tatsächlich ebenso wie der Illusionist aus dem Ruder lief und sich ebenfalls in höchstem Maße provoziert sah – anders waren seine, für ihn alles andere als positiv auslegbare Äußerungen nicht zu deuten. Er hatte das Wort „reinblütig" beinahe wie ein Schimpfwort gebraucht... in Hermines Kopf begannen die Gedanken zu rasen... „reinblütig" war für ihn ein Schimpfwort?? Es gab in Hermines Erinnerung nur eine Gruppe, die etwas gegen Reinblütige einzuwenden hatte: die Gruppe um Khartaleck!

„Meinst du, nur weil ich dem Ex-Professor aus eurem Elite-Verein Manieren beigebracht habe, hätte ich nicht das Recht, dafür zu sorgen, daß er wieder hinter Schloß und Riegel kommt?"

Jolanger kam um seinen Tisch herum und stellte sich direkt vor Backby auf.

„Manieren beibringen...? Du nennst das, was du getan hast ‚Manieren beibringen'?"

Hermine konnte sehen, daß Jolanger jetzt zitterte vor Erregung und das blanker Zorn in seinen Augen aufflackerte. Zu frisch waren für ihn die Erinnerungen an Snapes Folterung, zu klar die Empfindungen, die Snape dabei gehabt hatte und die Jolanger noch intensiv ihn sich fühlen konnte.

„Du nennst DAS Manieren beibringen?!" er schrie den Satz heraus und sein Zorn manifestierte sich seiner Fähigkeiten wegen, die für ihn so allgegenwärtig waren wie für andere der Herzschlag und der Atem, in einer Illusion, die in der Mitte des Ganges zwischen den Meistern auftauchte und Snape zeigte, wie er bereits blutüberströmt in seinen Ketten hängend von Backby wieder und wieder geschlagen wurde. Zeigte, wie Severus unter jedem seiner gezielten Schläge aufschreien wollte, aber nur noch keuchendes Stöhnen zustandebrachte, das zusammen mit Blut seine Lippen verließ, während Backby mit restloser Begeisterung immer wieder mit der magischen Peitsche in seiner Hand zuschlug und ihn lauthals verhöhnte.

Hermine hatte die Erinnerung an diese Bilder in seinem Geist schon beinahe nicht ertragen, aber es nun hier so vor sich zu sehen, als sei sie leibhaftig dabei, war zuviel. Sie wollte die Augen zupressen, aber mit morbider Faszination und angehaltenem Atem starrte sie die Szenerie an.

In die unerträglichen Laute, die die Illusion des gefolterten Snapes erzeugte und die jeden im Saal, mit Ausnahme von Backby bei jedem Ton zusammenzucken ließen, erklang urplötzlich die Stimme des realen Zaubertrankmeisters

„AUFHÖREN!!!" schrie er in den Saal in die ungläubigen, fassungslosen, entsetzten Laute der Zuschauer hinein, die zum Teil ebenso aufgesprungen waren, wie der Zaubertrankmeister.

„HÖR AUF! RAPHAEL, BEI MERLIN, HÖR AUF!!"

Er hatte sich umgedreht und für einen Moment die Illusion seiner eigenen Person angestarrt die hinter ihm erschienen war, war dann mit ungläubigem Blick bis zum Tisch hinter ihm zurückgewichen und hielt sich nun die Hände vors Gesicht. Einige der Zuschauer taten es ihm mit ihren Händen gleich, blinzelten aber zwischen den Fingern hindurch, um trotzdem zu sehen, was sie noch nie gesehen hatten und einfach nicht glauben konnten. Speziell die Meister waren vollkommen aufgelöst durch den Anblick, eines der Ihren, der auf diese grauenhafte Weise mißhandelt wurde – aber auch die Ministeriumsangehörigen ließ nicht kalt, was sie sahen. Fast alle warfen Backby verwirrte, teilweise angeekelte Blicke zu.

„Hör auf..." sagte Snape jetzt leiser und wieder etwas beherrschter. Hermine war, als der Schreck sie aus ihren Klauen ließ, mit einem Schritt bei ihm, umfasste ihn und drückte ihn auf seinen Stuhl zurück, was er geschehen ließ.

Die Illusion, die Jolanger in seinem Zorn erschaffen hatte verschwand und er wurde nun von McKenzie beruhigend bei den Schultern gehalten, der leise auf ihn einsprach.

Meister Lohberan war ebenfalls aufgestanden und sah sich die Szenerie, die sich ihm nun bot ruhig und wortlos aber äußerst intensiv an. Er schien dabei jeden einzelnen der Agierenden genau im Auge zu haben und machte sich sein ganz eigenes Bild von der Situation.

Man konnte in Backbys Gesicht sehen, daß er wußte, daß er zu weit gegangen war und daß dieses Zwischenspiel für ihn mehr als negative Auswirkungen haben würde. Es war eine Sache, wenn die Zuschauer Fakten hörten – aber es war eine ganz andere Sache, daß sie es nun so unmittelbar zu sehen bekommen hatten... Hermine erkannte, daß Backby das, was geschehen war, nicht geplant hatte. Aber angesichts Severus' Zustand konnte sie sich darüber nicht freuen.

„Wir machen eine kurze Pause.", erklang die ruhige Stimme des Obersten Zunftmeisters in den Saal hinein.

Uriel Menhiras erhob sich auf der Empore und ergriff das Wort.

„Ich bitte um Entschuldigung für mein ungestattetes Einmischen, aber ich möchte erklären, daß ich es für nicht zumutbar halte, daß dieser Mann weiterhin die Befragung führt. Ich bin sogar der Meinung, daß überhaupt niemand aus dem Ministerium diese Befragung weiterführen darf..."

Das Protestmurmeln aus den ministerialen Reihen hielt sich eindeutig sehr zurück.

„Das werden wir im Verlauf der Pause bestimmen.", erklärte Lohberan und entließ damit die Versammlung, indem er selbst sich erhob und die Empore verließ.

Als Backby an Snape vorbei zum Ausgang ging, stieß er ihn, dem Anschein nach aus Versehen an.

Niemand hatte das Stück Papier gesehen, das er dem Zaubertrankmeister bei dieser Gelegenheit in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Und die Heimlichkeit mit der es geschehen war, hatte Snape schweigen lassen.

Hermine, McKenzie und Jolanger unterhielten sich leise über mögliche Kandidaten, die Befragung weiterzuführen, als der Zaubertrankmeister mit einer verstohlenen Geste den Zettel aufklappte und die wenigen Worte las, die daraufstanden: „Labor. Jetzt. Alleine."


	286. Chapter 286

**Kapitel 286**

* * *

In der Nokturngasse herrschte reger Betrieb, als Harry und Hadass mitten in der Menge auftauchten. Niemand schien sich an ihnen zu stören. Beide atmeten immer noch schwer und sahen sich nach eventuellen Verfolgern um, die in ihrer Nähe apparieren würden.

Eilig gingen sie gemeinsam zum Schleier und baten um Einlass.

Emanuelle öffnete ihnen und erkannte wohl an ihrem gehetzten Blick, dass dies kein rein freundschaftlicher Besuch war.

Sie winkte sie schnell herein und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Immer noch außer Atem teilte Harry ihr mit: "Wir haben Ärger mit dem Ministerium - es könnte gefährlich sein, uns hier Einlass zu gewähren."

Emanuelle lächelte kopfschüttelnd. "Dann sollte ich euch wohl ganz schnell wieder vor die Tür setzen, damit ich weiterhin vom Ministerium wie eine unbescholtene Bürgerin behandelt werde...ach, lasst mich mal überlegen," sie legte gespielt grüblerisch einen Finger an die Schläfe, "nein, Moment mal, waren das nicht die, die mich grundlos eingesperrt haben? Und die mich zur reinen Schikane zwangen, eine Liste meiner Kunden zu führen, in der Hoffnung, mir damit mein Geschäft zu ruinieren? Und sind das nicht auch die, die Menschen wie Spielfiguren benutzen, um ihre verbrecherischen Ziele durchzusetzen? Was kann ich für euch tun?"

Harry grinste ebenfalls schief: "Es sind nicht alle so...und das werde ich beweisen", fügte er dann sehr viel ernster an.

"Ihr habt also in das Wespennest gestochen, und jetzt surren euch die Biester mächtig um den Kopf?", vermutete Emanuelle.

"Ja, das könnte man so sagen. Aber das wird uns nicht daran hindern, das Ding auszuräuchern. Wir wollen zu Matthew Torrance, aber in seiner Akte ist kein Vermerk über seinen Verbleib, daher wollen wir Thomas um Hilfe bitten."

Emanuelle nickte knapp und wies mit der Hand auf den Gang.

"Ihr findet ihn in seinem Zimmer, letzte Tür."

Hadass und Harry dankten ihr und liefen den Gang hinunter, um an Thomas Tür zu klopfen.

Ein gebrummtes 'Ja?' reichte Harry aus, um die Tür aufzustoßen und Hadass mit sich zu ziehen, damit sie Thomas ihr Anliegen vortragen könnten, ohne dabei durch den halben Schleier brüllen zu müssen.

Ein Moment der peinlichen Stille senkte sich über den Raum, als sie Thomas völlig nackt in den Armen einer brünetten Schönheit vorfanden. Die Dame schien es durchaus gewohnt, unbekleidet im Mittelpunkt des Interesses zu stehen und fragte kokett an Thomas gewandt: "Oh, du hast noch Gäste eingeladen? Von mir aus - ich bin flexibel."

Thomas hörte ihr jedoch gar nicht zu, er sprang auf, griff zu einer Decke und schlang sie sich unbeholfen um die Hüften, während sein Blick beinahe panisch auf Hadass lag.

"Ich habe ihr nichts getan - sie ist freiwillig hier", hauchte er, während er über die hochhackigen Schuhe seiner Bettgefährtin stolperte, die neben ihrem Slip auf dem Boden lagen.

Harry schien beeindruckt von der Reaktion, die Hadass bei dem großen Thomas auszulösen schien, während seine Bettgefährtin sichtlich verwirrt war.

"Natürlich hast du mir was getan", gluckste sie lachend, "du warst verdammt grob, sieh mal hier!", damit spreizte sie die Beine und präsentierte eine Reihe rötlicher Flecken an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel. Harry sog scharf die Luft ein und sah schnell in eine andere Richtung. Hadass warf der Brünetten einen lächelnden Blick zu und sagte völlig ruhig: "Würden Sie so freundlich sein und uns für einen Moment alleine lassen?"

Die Angesprochene schloss die Beine wieder und lächelte Hadass ebenfalls an: "Natürlich, und Schätzchen, er hat mir wirklich nichts getan, für seine Verhältnisse war er richtig sanft", damit kletterte sie vom Bett, gab dem völlig paralysierten Thomas einen Kuss auf die Wange, und sagte verführerisch: "Ich komme meine Sachen dann später holen", um völlig unbekleidet auf den Flur hinauszutreten.

Thomas zog die Decke fester um sich und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder, wo er sich mit einer Hand das Haar zurückstrich und seufzte.

"Es tut uns wirklich leid, dass wir Sie so unangemeldet überfallen haben. Unsere Zeit drängt allerdings, daher ließ es sich leider nicht umgehen", sagte Hadass entschuldigend. Thomas hob abwehrend die Hand: "Nein, ist schon okay..."

"Wir müssen zu Mr. Torrance", schaltete sich Harry ein.

Thomas sah ihn überrascht an: "Zu dem alten Knaben, bei dem Hermine und ich waren?"

"Ja, können Sie uns hinbringen?", fragte Hadass hoffnungsfroh.

Einen Moment überlegte Thomas, dann sagte er: "Wir sind ewig lang diesem Katzenvieh gefolgt, das uns versuchte zu verwirren, damit wir uns den Weg nicht merken könnten. Aber ich denke, ich werde ihn noch ungefähr zusammenbekommen. Allerdings...", er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern blickte unsicher zu Hadass.

"Allerdings?", fragte diese sanft zurück.

"Ich müsste mir wohl zuvor etwas anziehen", sagte er nun mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Natürlich", gab Hadass mit einem Lächeln zurück und verließ dann den Raum, um ihm Gelegenheit zu geben, in seine Sachen zu schlüpfen, während Harry ihn mit eiligen Worten über die Vorgänge im Ministerium unterrichtete.

Nur wenige Minuten später waren sie zu dritt auf Londons Straßen unterwegs. Thomas blieb an manchen Einmündungen stehen und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Schließlich ging er wortlos weiter, in der Überzeugung, dass seine Begleiter ihm folgen würden.

Hadass musste zwischendurch immer wieder ein Stück laufen, um mit den beiden Männern Schritt halten zu können.

Es schien beinahe eine halbe Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Thomas endlich auf ein Haus deutete.

"Ich schlage vor, dass ich mit ihm spreche. Vielleicht erinnert er sich an mich", sagte Thomas und drückte den Klingelknopf.

Eine gute Minute verging, ohne dass sich etwas tat.

"Er ist nicht da", murmelte Harry und sah zu den oberen Fenstern hinauf.

"Abwarten", erwiderte Thomas leise.

Erneut betätigte er die Klingel und pochte im Anschluss daran mit der Faust gegen das Holz der Tür.

Plötzlich streifte etwas sein Bein und er blickte nach unten. Grüne Augen blitzten ihn an und erneut rieb sich die Katze an seiner Wade.

Hadass ging in die Hocke und wollte sie locken, doch Thomas nahm den Vierbeiner hoch und hielt ihn mit ausgestreckten Armen vor sich, wobei er die funkelnden Augen fixierte.

"Hör zu", begann er, "mach deinem Herren klar, dass er uns vertrauen kann. Ich bin sicher, du kannst das irgendwie", damit setzte er die Katze wieder zu Boden und rieb hektisch seine Handflächen aneinander, um sie zu säubern.

"Es ist nur eine Katze", sagte Hadass lachend.

"Dieses Vieh ist mehr, als nur eine Katze", erwiderte Thomas, "sie hat magische Kräfte. Sie wird Torrance Bescheid geben - hoffen wir nur, dass sie nicht unterwegs eine Maus sieht - da nutzen wohl auch magische Kräfte nichts - dem natürlichen Drang kann sie wohl kaum widerstehen."

Hadass lächelte freundlich, dann sagte sie bedächtig: "Dem natürlichen Drang nicht widerstehen zu können, hat schon manchen dazu gebracht, den Kopf zu verlieren."

Thomas runzelte die Stirn und atmete schließlich tief durch.

"Ich habe meine Lektion begriffen", sagte er und sah sie plötzlich offen an, was er bislang vermieden hatte. "Ich habe Hermine nie weh tun wollen", fügte er dann hinzu und blickte schließlich wieder zur Tür.

"Das weiß ich", erwiderte Hadass sanft.

Harrys Blick ging zwischen beiden hin und her, als Thomas Hadass nun überrascht wieder ansah.

Doch trotz seiner genauen Beobachtung konnte Harry nicht ergründen, was sich zwischen den beiden nur durch diesen Blickkontakt abspielte. Lediglich Thomas' jetzt viel entspannteres Lächeln vermittelte ihm einen Eindruck davon, dass die beiden wohl endlich Frieden geschlossen hatten.

Im selben Moment öffnete sich die Tür einen Spaltbreit und Matthew Torrance bat sie herein.

Um die Beine des alten Mannes streiften nun zwei Katzen und er redete leise mit ihnen, während er seine Gäste in den Raum führte, der Thomas noch im Gedächtnis war.

Kaum dass alle saßen, holte der alter Herr eine Kanne Tee, Tassen und Unterteller herbei. Er stellte alles vorsichtig auf den kleinen Tisch, der vor ihm stand und machte sich daran, den Tee einzuschenken.

Thomas beugte sich ein wenig vor und betrachtete ihren Gastgeber. Er schien innerhalb dieser wenigen Monate um Jahre gealtert zu sein. Seine Hände zitterten und seine Augen waren wässrig. Der alte Mann sah Thomas so plötzlich überraschend intensiv an, dass dieser einen Moment zu lange seinen kritischen Gesichtsausdruck beibehielt.

"Ich erinnere mich an Sie", sagte Torrance dann, "Sie sind ein Freund von Severus Snape."

Thomas war froh, dass zumindest dieser Name ihm noch geläufig zu sein schien, das ließ ein wenig hoffen. Er nahm die Tasse entgegen, die Torrance ihm reichte und ignorierte den verschütteten Tee auf der Untertasse. "Danke. Ja, ich bin ein Freund von Severus Snape. Das gilt für uns alle", er machte eine vage Geste zu Harry und Hadass.

Torrance sah nur flüchtig zu Harry, Hadass schenkte er eindeutig mehr Aufmerksamkeit und lächelte ihr in einem Anflug von Altmännercharme zu.

"Die hübsche Braut, der das Hochzeitskleid das Totenhemd ersparte. Aber er hat dich getötet, nicht wahr? Oh ja, das hat er - so stand es in der Zeitung zu lesen. Und doch sitzt du hier, mein schönes Kind, und lächelst einem alten Mann zu, der bald einen Zeitungsartikel nicht mehr von der Wahrheit zu unterscheiden weiß", er stockte, fasste sich an die Stirn und sagte leise: "Die Wahrheit...Wahrheit...ich wusste mal was das ist. Sagen Sie, warum wollen Sie mir ein Abonnement verkaufen? Ich lese keine Zeitschrift mehr. Ich bin meist müde...müde...gehen Sie, wenn Sie Ihren Tee getrunken haben...ich brauche keine Zeitschrift." Damit ließ er den Kopf auf seine Brust sinken und summte leise vor sich hin.

Harry stieß einen Seufzer aus, während Thomas seine Tasse auf den Tisch stellte, scheinbar peinlich berührt, weil er der einzige Gast war, den der alte Mann mit einem Tee bedacht hatte, ehe er in seine eigene Welt abgetaucht war.

Die beiden Katzen ließen sich zu Torrance Füßen nieder und begannen zu schnurren.

"Das hat keinen Zweck", flüsterte Harry Hadass zu und sah fragend zu Thomas. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und beäugte kritisch die Katzen. "Da bleibt euch auch nicht viel, als zu schnurren, wie es jeder andere eurer nutzlosen Artgenossen tun würde", sagte er mit leichtem Spott.

"Ich denke, Sie tun ihnen Unrecht", gab Hadass leise zurück, "sie tun was sie können, um ihn immer wieder aus diesem Zustand herauszuholen. Es sieht aus, als leide er unter einer Krankheit, die das Alter mit sich bringt, und die ihn vergesslich macht, aber ich spüre, dass es nicht so ist."

Als Hadass sich plötzlich vor Torrance auf die Knie sinken ließ und seinen Blick suchte, lehnte sich Thomas zurück und beobachtete die Szene mit äußerster Skepsis.

Harry dagegen beugte sich vor und flüsterte Hadass zu: "Wir sollten gehen. Es war einen Versuch wert, aber was immer mit ihm ist, wir haben keine Zeit darauf zu warten, dass er so viele klare Momente hat, um uns unsere Fragen beantworten zu können."

Wortlos erhob Hadass sich und verließ den Raum.

"Was hat sie vor?", fragte Thomas an Harry gewandt, während es Torrance nicht im Mindesten zu interessieren schien, dass eine Fremde sein Haus inspizierte.

Harry zuckte die Schultern und stand schließlich auf, um ihr zu folgen, doch in diesem Moment kam sie bereits zurück und hielt ein Messer mit langer Klinge in der Hand.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er auf Drohungen reagiert", gab Thomas zu bedenken und schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf.

Hadass achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern legte die Klinge in ihre Handfläche, bevor sie die Finger darum schloss. Mit einem einzigen Ruck zog sie das Messer aus der geschlossenen Hand und augenblicklich tropfte Blut auf den Boden, das zwischen ihren Fingern hervorschoss.

"Verdammt", rief Thomas, sprang zu ihr und riss ihr das Messer aus der Hand.

"Was ist nur los mit Ihnen? Das ist doch kein Grund, sich die Hand aufzuschlitzen. Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden!" Dann sah er wütend zu Harry, der so gar nichts unternahm, obwohl seine Freundin gerade offensichtlich einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt.

Doch alles was dieser tat, war Thomas zuzurufen: "Nein, fass sie nicht an. Sie weiß, was sie tut."

Ohne die Aufregung der Männer zu beachten, ging Hadass an Thomas vorbei, kniete sich abermals vor Torrance und fasste nach seinen Händen. Beinahe zärtlich rieben ihre schlanken Finger über die Haut des alten Mannes und benetzten sie mit ihrem Blut.

Thomas gab ein leises Keuchen von sich, als würde eine plötzliche Erinnerung ihn überwältigen.

Der alte Mann hatte den Kopf immer noch gesenkt, als er leise sagte: "Sie bluten, mein Kind. Hadass...Hadass Dumbledore. Bei Merlin, wie vermisse ich Ihren Großvater. Wir haben viele Gespräche geführt, die mir so klar im Gedächtnis stehen. Jedes Wort scheint eben erst verklungen zu sein. Dieses Gefühl hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr...schon sehr lange." Schließlich hob er den Kopf und sah Hadass direkt an. "Sie sind nicht hergekommen, um etwas über Ihren Großvater zu hören. Sie sind hergekommen, um Ihrem Mann zu helfen - dem Mann, der Sie gerettet hat. Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen. Die Akte wurde von mir verschlüsselt und diesen Schlüssel hat man mir gestohlen. Er wurde mir gewaltsam entrissen. Sie haben mich dazu zwei Tage und zwei Nächte in ein Labyrinth geschickt."

"In ein Labyrinth?", fragte Harry verwirrt nach und musste sofort an das Labyrinth denken, das ein Teil seiner Aufgaben beim Trimagischen Turnier gewesen war.

"In ein Labyrinth der Gedanken. Sie haben mich so lange im Kreis rennen lassen, bis keine Erinnerung mehr da war. Ich fand keinen Ausweg, wusste nicht mehr was real und was nur bloße Einbildung war. Ständig hatte ich das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden, und ich denke, dem war auch so, denn wenn ich innehielt, wurde ich gewaltsam vorangetrieben."

Torrance rieb sich die Schläfen und sein Gesicht verzog sich bei diesen schmerzlichen Erinnerungen.

"Doch das Schlimmste war, dass sie mir immer wieder den Ausgang zeigten und ihn vor meinen Augen verschwinden ließen, so oft ich mich darauf zubewegte. Und dann fand ich mich immer an derselben Stelle wieder. Es gab nur einen Ort, den ich von den anderen unterscheiden konnte und es war stets der, an den sie mich nach einer endlosen Suche zurückschickten. Als sie mich endlich dort rausholten waren zwei Tage vergangen, aber es kam mir vor wie zwei Jahre. Ich war nicht mehr fähig, auf den Ausgang zuzustolpern, der vor meinen Augen auftauchte. Ich sah ihn und wandte mich um, um zu dem Punkt zurückzugehen, der meinen Tod besiegeln würde. Und dann war ich plötzlich draußen. Sie hatten gewartet, bis ich aufgab. Und mit diesem Aufgeben verschwanden auch die letzten Fähigkeiten, meine Erinnerungen zusammenzufügen. Aber jetzt spüre ich, wie sie zurückkehren, und das habe ich dir zu verdanken, mein Kind!"

Torrance griff nach Hadass Hand und führte sie sanft an seine Lippen.

Er küsste sie und ließ sie dann wieder sinken, wobei sich ein blutiger Abdruck auf seinem Mund bildete.

"Du bist eine Dumbledore, meine Liebe, das lässt sich nicht leugnen und ich werde nicht nach der Magie fragen, die du in dir trägst, aber ich bin egoistisch genug, sie an mir wirken zu lassen, da du so gütig warst, sie mir zum Geschenk zu machen."

Hadass lächelte ihn an und sagte: "Ich hätte viel früher herkommen sollen und es tut mir leid, dass ich es versäumte."

Torrance erwiderte ihr Lächeln, dann winkte er ab: "Alles hat seine Zeit und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dir die Schuld für das gibst, was das Ministerium mir antat. Aber ebenso werde ich nicht zulassen, dass sie ungestraft davonkommen. Ich habe meine Erinnerungen zurück und sie bergen mehr, als nur den Schlüssel zu Severus Snapes Akte."

Geradezu euphorisch wirkte der alte Mann mit einem mal, und seine, eben noch trübe wässrigen Augen glitzerten plötzlich voller Tatendrang.

"Was sie mir aufgebürdet haben, hast du wie einen Schleier von mir gerissen. In der letzten Zeit wusste ich kaum noch wer ich war. Sie haben mir nachhaltig geschadet - aber du hast mich geheilt, und ich weiß nicht...ich weiß nicht wie lange es anhält. Wir müssen uns beeilen! Bringt mir ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder." Er deutete mit dem Finger in die Luft: "Oben, oben werdet ihr alles finden." Harry sprang auf und lief zur Tür. Einen Moment später hörte man ihn die Treppen hinaufhasten.

"Und meinen Zauberstab. Er steckt im Blumenbeet, gleich vorn im kleinen Treibhaus im Garten."

Thomas war schon aufgesprungen, als er plötzlich innehielt. "Im Blumenbeet?", fragte er skeptisch nach.

Der alte Mann nickte nachdrücklich. "Ja, es ist ein Tomatenstrauch drangebunden - der schönste im ganzen Gewächshaus, nicht zu verfehlen. Der Zauberstab sorgt dafür, dass er sogar im Winter Früchte trägt."

Thomas nickte und machte sich auf den Weg, ein langgezogenes: "Oooookaaaay", verschwand mit ihm aus dem Raum.

Nachdem Torrance mit Hadass alleine war, setzte er ein verlegenes Lächeln auf und sagte: "Ich hatte keinen Holzstock mehr und mein Zauberstab kam mir gerade recht, weil er das Wachstum fördern konnte. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das verstehen kannst, mein Kind, aber ich wusste nichts wichtiges mehr damit anzufangen. Sie konnten mir all das lassen - meine Magie - meinen Fokus - sogar den Rest meines Wissens über die Akte - ich konnte es nicht mehr gescheit zusammenbringen. Für die kleinen Dinge reichte es noch, aber die meisten dieser Dinge konnte ich auch ohne Zauberstab tun. Ich habe ihn nicht einmal vermisst."

Matthew Torrance klang über diese Feststellung regelrecht bestürzt.

Dann kam erneut Festigkeit in seine Stimme: "Aber eines wusste ich immer - die ganze Zeit über...Severus Snape ist mein Freund. Jetzt, da ich klar denken kann, ist es mir unbegreiflich, wie ich davon überzeugt sein konnte, denn er kennt mich nicht einmal. Ich bin mir also darüber bewusst, wie falsch das formuliert ist, aber es war der einzige Gedanke, den ich aus dem Labyrinth in meine jetzige Welt retten konnte. Man hielt ihn wohl für harmlos genug, um ihn mir zu lassen. Ein törichter alter Mann, der einen verurteilten Verbrecher für seinen Freund hält, so etwas stellt keine Gefahr dar."

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als Harry in den Raum kam und vor seinem Gastgeber mehrere Bögen Pergament, Tintenfass und Feder auf den Tisch legte.

Fast im gleichen Moment kam Thomas zur Tür herein. In der einen Hand hielt er den Zauberstab, während er mit der anderen etwa ein halbes Dutzend Tomaten an seinen Bauch gedrückt hielt, damit sie nicht herunterfielen.

Harry sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und deutete auf die roten Früchte, aber Torrance kam ihm zuvor.

"Oh, junger Mann, das ist gut. Sie haben die Früchte direkt mitgebracht, bedienen Sie sich ruhig. Sehr aromatisch", fügte er dann noch an, während er Thomas den Zauberstab aus der Hand nahm.

"Die Pflanze ist hinüber", brummte Thomas und ließ die Tomaten vorsichtig auf den Tisch kullern.

Torrance lächelte ihn an: "Das ist bedauerlich, aber wenn man ihr nicht nur die Magie, sondern vor allem ihrer Stütze beraubt, dann ist es wohl kein Wunder. Ich weiß, wie diese Pflanze sich jetzt fühlt - ich weiß es nur zu gut! Die Pflanze kann ich vielleicht noch retten, aber die Früchte sind verloren - greifen Sie zu, meine Herren", diesmal fasste seine Aufforderung auch Harry mit ein und Thomas und er wechselten einen Blick. Schweigend griffen sie zu jeweils einer der Früchte, damit sich Torrance endlich auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren würde.

Der alte Mann lächelte zufrieden und bedachte Hadass ebenfalls mit einer auffordernden Geste, was diese dankend ablehnte und ihm daraufhin seinen Zauberstab mit den Worten reichte: "Diesmal wird es kein Labyrinth geben - wir sind hier und begleiten Sie auf Ihrem Weg."

Torrance nickte ernst und griff dann auch nach der Schreibfeder.

Er umfasste Feder und Zauberstab mit einer Hand, so dass sie direkt aneinanderlagen, dann murmelte er die Worte: "Demonstrare veritas, occultare veritas."

Mit der zweiten Hand berührte er das oberste Pergament und seine Finger streckten sich dabei weit auseinander. Mehrere goldene Fäden lösten sich aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und begannen damit, die Feder und den Stab mit einem goldenen Geflecht zum umspannen, während seine Hand sich von dem Pergament löste, bis nur noch die Fingerspitzen darauf zu tanzen schienen, denn er bewegte sie unablässig darüber.

Als Feder und Zauberstab eine Einheit bildeten, begannen die goldene Fäden sich auf das Pergament auszuweiten. Binnen Sekunden war kein Stückchen Papier mehr zu erkennen und auch Torrance Hand wurde von dem goldenen Geflecht umwickelt. Seine Finger erstarben in ihrem Tanz und schienen unauflösbar mit den Dingen verbunden, die Wahrheit und Lüge gleichsam von ihm entgegennehmen würden.

Torrance wirkte gelassen, als er einen Blick zu Thomas, Harry und Hadass warf. Seine Stimme klang warm und herzlich, als er sagte: "Jetzt kommt der wirklich unangenehme Teil. Es hat damals lange gedauert, bis ich mir darüber klar wurde, dass nur er die Magie vollständig macht. Es ist eine Magie, die man in keinem Lehrbuch findet...und würde man sie in einem Buch finden, so wäre es mit Sicherheit keines, das freiverkäuflich wäre. Als ich sie das erste mal anwandte, musste ich mich zwischen meinem Ziel und einem reinen Gewissen entscheiden. Ich hatte damals Angst vor diesem Schritt, und ich habe jetzt wieder genausoviel Angst davor - es war mir nie bewusst, wie lebendig man sich durch die Angst fühlen kann."

Ehe einer der drei etwas erwidern konnte, sprach Torrance den letzten Teil des Zaubers aus: "Penetrare ingenuim."

Fast augenblicklich begannen die goldenen Fäden erneut zu wachsen.

Sie züngelten scheinbar von Torrance Hand empor. Wie winzige Schlangen stiegen sie in die Höhe und formierten sich, indem einige Stränge einander umwickelten. Schließlich blieben zwei dieser Gebilde übrig, die sich aus den anderen geformt hatten. Diese wuchsen nun sehr viel langsamer, und aus ihnen entstanden sechs einzelne Fäden, die an Torrance emporkrochen.

Harry beobachtete das Geschehen und flüsterte leise, wie zu sich selbst: "Kein Wunder, dass ich die Magie nicht entschlüsseln konnte. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen." Aller Blicke waren auf Torrance gerichtet, der still über sich ergehen ließ, was er selbst heraufbeschworen hatte.

Hadass bemerkte die Angst des alten Mannes in seinen Augen, und doch schüttelte er zaghaft den Kopf, um sie davon abzuhalten, ihn zu berühren.

Er lehnte sich zurück und versuchte offenbar sich zu entspannen, während die Fäden sich in verschiedene Richtungen wandten.

Zwei goldene Ableger verschwanden in seinem Mund, den er zu diesem Zwecke leicht geöffnet hielt. Ein anderes Paar setzte seinen Weg nach oben fort und drang in seine Nasenlöcher ein.

Allein Torrance Augen ließen vermuten, dass diese Prozedur alles andere als angenehm war, doch erst als zwei weitere Fäden sich den Weg in seine Ohren suchten, gab er ein wimmerndes Seufzen von sich.

Die Stille im Raum war fast greifbar, umso deutlicher waren Thomas gemurmelte Worte: "Scheiße! Was für eine Art von Magie ist das?", zu hören.

Für einen Moment schnellten Torrance Augen zu ihm hinüber und man hörte ein raues Lachen, das sofort wieder erstarb.

Wieder völlig auf sich konzentriert, griff der alte Mann zu Feder und Zauberstab. Er befreite die Spitze der Schreibfeder behutsam von dem goldenen Gewirr und tauchte sie in das Tintenfass.

Schließlich führte er sie mit gezielten Bewegungen über das Pergament, das er ebenfalls von der Masse an Fäden soweit befreit hatte, so dass es nur an den Rändern davon gehalten zu werden schien.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, als er die Schreibbewegungen verfolgte. Die Buchstaben, die auf dem Blatt erschienen, deckten sich nur teilweise mit den Linien, die die Feder zog, und selbst als Torrance unterbrach, um die Feder erneut in die Tinte zu tauchen, schrieb sich das Wort auf dem Pergament, wie von Geisterhand zu ende, um dann wiederum auf die Hand des Schreibenden zu warten.

Es war nur ein kurzer Text, den Torrance verfasste, doch das Geschriebene ließ Thomas die Stirn runzeln, während Harry und Hadass sich überrascht ansahen.

_Ich, Matthew Torrance, versichere, dass das Zaubereiministerium mit jeglicher Handlung und Vorgehensweise den Gesetzen unserer Gesellschaft entspricht. Zu keiner Zeit gab es Grund zu der Annahme, dass es in illegale Geschäfte und Machenschaften verwickelt war. _

_Diese Aussage würde ich jederzeit mit einem Eid beschwören._

_Gezeichnet, Matthew Torrance_

"Das ist nicht gerade hilfreich", murmelte Thomas leise und sah auf den alten Mann nieder, aus dessen Mund, Nase und Ohren sich die goldenen Fäden langsam zurückzogen.

Torrance atmete heftig durch, nachdem sich die umschlingende Masse in Nichts aufgelöst hatte und auch seinen Zauberstab und die Feder wieder voneinander getrennt auf dem Tisch lagen.

Dann sah er Thomas an und griff die Frage auf, die er zuvor gestellt hatte.

"Sie wollten wissen, welche Art von Magie das ist. Diese Form ist wohl in einem Grenzbereich angesiedelt, das sollte ich vielleicht zugeben. Aber nichtsdestotrotz hat sie vollbracht, wofür ich sie entwickelt habe. Wollen Sie mich dafür verurteilen, junger Mann?"

Thomas hob überrascht die Augenbrauen: "Ich?", fragte er erstaunt nach, ehe er hinzufügte, "der letzte, der Sie für Handlungen im Grenzbereich der Legalität verurteilen würde, bin wohl ich - glauben Sie mir einfach."

Torrance schnaubte amüsiert, ehe er erwiderte: "Ich verstehe. Nun denn, lassen Sie uns mal sehen, was auf dem Pergament wirklich steht."

Erneut griff er zu seinem Zauberstab und diesmal wiederholte er den Spruch in umgekehrter Reihenfolge.

"Occultare veritas, demonstrare veritas."

Er hielt das Pergament in die Höhe, damit seine Besucher den Text lesen konnten.

_Ich, Matthew Torrance, versichere, dass das Zaubereiministerium sowohl mit Handlungen, als auch mit zahlreichen Bestimmungen gegen das Gesetz verstoßen hat. Es besteht begründeter Verdacht, dass illegale Geschäfte und Machenschaften von Ministeriumsangestellten ausgingen._

_Diese Aussage würde ich jederzeit mit einem Eid beschwören._

_Gezeichnet, Matthew Torrance_

"Das gleiche Pergament, offenbart jetzt die Wahrheit, und zeigt doch denen die Lüge, die sie glauben wollen. Ohne eine direkte Verbindung mit meinem Geist wäre es nicht möglich gewesen, das eine im anderen zu verbergen, der abschließende Umkehrzauber lässt die Magie wirksam werden."

"Das ist Magie, die Betrügern Tür und Tor öffnet", ließ sich Harry vernehmen, worauf Torrance ihn ernst ansah.

"Das ist mir klar, junger Mann - die Grenzwertigkeit war mir stets bewusst und ich habe mein Wissen für mich behalten wollen...ich fürchte allerdings, dass mir das nicht gelungen ist."

Harry strich sich einige verirrte Strähnen aus der Stirn.

"Nein, das ist es wohl nicht, denn ich gehe davon aus, dass das Ministerium bis heute Akten damit verschlüsselt, um die Wahrheit ihrer verbrecherischen Tätigkeiten unter Verschluss zu halten."

Torrance schüttelte traurig den Kopf: "Das habe ich nie gewollt", sagte er leise.

"Das wissen wir", sagte Hadass und legte dem alten Mann die unverletzte Hand auf die Schulter.

"Aber nun sind Sie wieder in Kenntnis darüber, wie sich die Akten entschlüsseln lassen, und Sie haben es uns gezeigt..."

"Nun können wir die Magie auch hierauf anwenden", unterbrach Harry plötzlich und holte die geschrumpfte Akte von Severus hervor, die er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes auf normale Größe wachsen ließ.

Torrance sah auf das Dokument und stieß ein überraschtes Lachen aus.

"Die Snape-Akte! Der Wunsch, die Wahrheit darin zu erhalten...damit hat alles angefangen! Damit...hat für mich...alles...geendet", brachte er dann stockend hervor und seine Augen wurden feucht. Er wischte sich mit der Hand ungeduldig die Tränen fort, die sich aus seinen Augenwinkeln stehlen wollten und seine Stimme klang brüchig: "Sie haben damals von meinem Verschlüsselungszauber erfahren - haben ihn mir gestohlen...und sie haben mir mein Leben gestohlen. Ohne meine Lieblinge wäre ich längst zerbrochen", sein Blick wanderte voller Wärme über die Katzen. Plötzlich straffte er die Schultern und griff nach der Akte.

"Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wir die Wahrheit nicht dauerhaft ans Licht bringen können."

"Möchten Sie sich nicht erst ein wenig ausruhen?", fragte Hadass mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Seine Augen funkelten sie an: "Ich habe mich so lange ausgeruht - wird Zeit, dass Leben in die alten Knochen kommt. Nun denn, auf ein neues", damit murmelte er erneut die Worte: "Occultare veritas, demonstrare veritas," und fügte noch ein "exstinguere", an.

Diesmal entspann sich der goldene Faden aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes, ohne dass er zuvor mit der Feder verbunden wurde.

Auch jetzt machten sich die Schnüre daran, den alten Mann auf ihre unnachgiebige Art zu umgarnen.

"Lassen Sie mich es diesmal versuchen", bemühte sich Harry, das Unvermeidliche zu stoppen, doch Torrance lachte nur und kaum hatte er das Wort: "Später" ausgesprochen, drangen ihm die Fäden in den Mund, und brachten ihn zum Schweigen.

Diesmal zeichnete sich der Schmerz stärker auf Torrance Gesicht ab.

"Wird er das aushalten?", fragte Thomas an Hadass gewandt, offenbar in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm darüber eindeutig Auskunft geben könnte.

"Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte sie knapp und ihr Blick lag auf dem alten Mann, der durch ein Fadengespinnst durch Mund, Nase und Ohren mit Severus Akte verbunden wurde.

Ein Zittern durchlief Torrance, während sich die Buchstaben der Akte umformten und Wahrheit und Lüge wild durcheinandergewirbelt wurden. Schließlich kam Ruhe in die Schrift und sie erschien allen Beteiligten wie zuvor - doch sie wussten, dass nun für jedermann zu sehen wäre, was bislang nur die allein wahrnehmen konnten, die an seine Unschuld glaubten.

Nachdem sich diesmal die Fäden aufgelöst hatten, wirkte Torrence erschöpft, aber auch unendlich glücklich.

Harry berührte die Akte, so als könne er mit seinen Fingern den Unterschied ergründen.

Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf und seine Stimme klang voller Optimismus.

"Diese Akte muss nach Hogwarts gebracht werden - ich wünschte nur, wir hätten auch Selkirks Unterlagen dieser Prozedur unterziehen können, damit wir Khartaleck drankriegen. Aber dazu ist es jetzt wohl zu spät."

"Khartaleck", brummte Torrance plötzlich finster, "ja, der Name sagt mir durchaus noch etwas. Diese Selkirkunterlagen...was hat es damit auf sich?"

Harry erklärte ihm in kurzen Sätzen die Verstrickung des Ministeriums in die Drogengeschäfte und der Vermutung, dass in Selkirks Papieren verborgen war, dass Khartaleck der Kopf dieser Bande sei.

"Wenn es stimmt, dann könnten wir damit beweisen, dass das Ministerium unter seinem Einfluss stand und er sich die Leute gefügig machte und sogar tötete, die sich ihm und seinen Plänen entgegenstellten. Wenn ich jetzt nach Hogwarts gehe, werden die Selkirkbeweismittel vermutlich verschwunden sein, ehe eine Untersuchungskommission ins Leben gerufen werden kann."

Harry sah auf Severus Akte und murmelte: "Warum habe ich Selkirks Unterlagen nicht gleich mitgenommen? Verdammter Mist!", seine Faust schmetterte auf den Tisch, was die Teetasse zum klirren brachte.

Offensichtlich dadurch wieder an seine Gastgeberpflichten erinnert, griff Torrance zur Teekanne und wärmte den Tee mittels eines Zaubers auf, ehe er sorgfältig Tassen für seine Gäste füllte.

Als er den Tee verteilt hatte, sagte er an Harry gewandt: "Dann werden wir die Unterlagen holen müssen."

Harry stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus.

"Das wird nicht möglich sein. Sobald Hadass oder ich einen Fuß ins Ministerium setzen, werden sie uns festnehmen."

"Dann muss jemand anderes gehen", erwiderte Torrence knapp.

"Es ist zu gefährlich. Keiner von uns würde das Ministerium betreten können, ohne...", begann Harry erneut.

"...ohne festgenommen, oder getötet zu werden?", beendete der alte Mann für ihn den Satz.

Einen Moment grübelte er und es wurde deutlich, dass er abwägte, ob er wirklich weitersprechen sollte. Schließlich schien er sich jedoch dafür entschieden zu haben.

"Ich kenne einen Weg, um ohne Aufsehen ins Ministerium zu gelangen."

"Noch ein Geheimnis?", erkundigte sich Thomas schmunzelnd.

Torrance blickte ihn mit wachen Augen an.

"So könnte man es wohl sagen."

Thomas sah den alten Mann einen Moment an, schließlich sagte er: "Sagen Sie mir wie es geht, und ich werde diese verfluchten Akten herholen."

Torrance begann langsam den Kopf zu schütteln und er fixierte Thomas eingehend.

"Sie sagten, dass Sie sich öfter im Grenzbereich der Legalität aufhalten. Ich werde Ihnen nicht das Wissen an die Hand geben, wie man unbemerkt in das Ministerium eindringt."

Thomas' Augenbrauen zogen sich bedenklich zusammen und seine Hand ballte sich unwillkürlich zur Faust.

"Ich werde es einzig zu dem Zweck einsetzen, um in den Besitz der Selkirkunterlagen zu gelangen - reicht Ihnen mein Wort etwa nicht?"

Der Ältere zeigte sich sichtlich unbeeindruckt von Thomas herausforderndem Unterton.

"Wie oft sind Sie mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geraten? Verstehen Sie doch, wenn diese Sache vorbei ist, werden Sie sich immer fragen, was Sie mit diesem Wissen noch anfangen könnten. Vielleicht sind es nur Kleinigkeiten, die Sie für harmlos halten, wie das Ändern der Akte eines Freundes, Geschäftspartners, oder auch Ihrer eigenen. Ich habe einmal den Fehler gemacht, und ein Geheimnis preisgegeben, weil man mir keine andere Wahl ließ. Dieses Wissen ist nur benutzt worden, um damit kriminelle Machenschaften zu verschleiern. Ich habe Ihnen gezeigt, wie man Akten manipulieren kann; ich werde Sie nicht noch mehr in Versuchung führen, indem ich Ihnen noch einen geheimen Weg ins Ministerium zeige!"

Thomas löste die Faust, legte die Hände vor sein Gesicht und murmelte: "Bei Merlin, hätte ich doch bloß vorhin die Schnauze gehalten", dann nahm er die Hände weg und herrschte Torrance an: "Und was soll das jetzt werden? Wollen wir auf die Chance verzichten, die Beweismittel zu holen, nur weil Sie mir nicht über den Weg trauen?"

"Mr. Torrance", begann Harry, "Sie können wirklich..."

Doch der alte Mann hob die Hand, um ihn zu unterbrechen.

"Ich selbst werde die Unterlagen holen. Entweder ich, oder niemand!"

"Das ist Irrsinn!", blaffte Thomas ihn an.

"Das ist allein MEINE Entscheidung, nicht wahr?", gab Torrance lautstark zu bedenken.

Thomas hob die Hände und winkte ab. "Schön, ich bin aus der Geschichte raus. Von mir aus. Macht doch, verdammt nochmal, was ihr wollt."

Harry schien hin- und hergerissen, ob er Thomas Recht geben sollte, oder lieber auf eine schnelle Durchführung des Planes setzen sollte, indem er Torrance Willen nachgab.

"Ich werde mit Ihnen in die Nähe des Ministeriums apparieren und auf Sie warten, für den Fall, dass Sie meine Hilfe brauchen", sagte er schließlich an Torrance gewandt.

Dieser nickte zustimmend und erhob sich mühsam. Thomas schüttelte den Kopf, als er sah, wie anstrengend bereits das Erheben von der Couch für den alten Mann war.

Harry fing seinen Blick auf und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. "Wir werden so schnell wie möglich zurückkehren", sagte er zu Thomas, dann beugte er sich zu Hadass und gab ihr einen langen Kuss.

"Wir werden es schaffen - dank deiner Hartnäckigkeit Mr. Torrance aufsuchen zu wollen. Wer weiß, vielleicht bringt auch seine Hartnäckigkeit uns ein Stück näher ans Ziel."

Hadass lächelte ihm zu und flüsterte zurück: "Gebt auf euch acht - bitte Harry, seid vorsichtig!"

Torrance stand wartend im Raum, den Blick auf die Verabschiedung der beiden Liebenden gerichtet, als Thomas ironisch zu ihm sagte: "Sie wissen, dass ich Ihre Abwesenheit nutzen werde, um das gesamte Haus nach Wertgegenständen abzusuchen?"

"Natürlich", gab der alte Mann lachend zurück, dann wurde er ernst: "Ich MUSS das einfach selbst tun, junger Freund. Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen das irgendwann."

"Irgendwann...ja, vielleicht", erwiderte Thomas zähneknirschend.

"Wir können apparieren", schaltete sich Harry schließlich ein.

Nur wenige Sekunden später waren Harry und Torrance verschwunden.

Die nun eintretende Stille ließ Thomas unruhig werden. Vielleicht war es auch die Nähe von Hadass, die ihm nach wie vor zu schaffen machte. Sie war wie ein Spiegel, in dem er alles vor Augen geführt bekam, wovor er seinen Blick am liebsten verschlossen hätte. Dazu kam die Tatsache, dass Torrance ihn gerade wie einen gemeinen Verbrecher hingestellt hatte, das machte auch Thomas' Selbstironie nicht besser. Irgendetwas bewog ihn, dass Hadass gut von ihm denken sollte. Er verfluchte sich selbst für diese unnützen Gedanken und erhob sich, um ein paar Schritte im Zimmer zu tun. Hadass beobachtete ihn schweigend.

Schließlich hörte er ihre leise Stimme: "Er fühlt sich so stark wie lange nicht mehr. Er glaubt nicht, dass ihm irgendjemand etwas anhaben könnte und er möchte selbst ins Ministerium zurückkehren, um seinen Beitrag zu leisten und sich selbst etwas zu beweisen. Was er über Sie sagte, war nur ein vorgeschobener Grund."

"Aber ein verdammt realistisch klingender", gab Thomas bitter zurück.

Gerade als Hadass etwas erwidern wollte, hörten sie Schritte im Flur. Sofort verstummten beide und Thomas griff zu seinem Zauberstab. Es könnte Harry oder auch Torrance sein, der vielleicht doch noch von seinem waghalsigen Plan Abstand genommen hatte, aber ein kalter Hauch schien plötzlich durchs Haus zu wehen, der ganz klar zu sagen schien, dass diese Optionen mehr als unwahrscheinlich waren.

Als bewaffnete Männer in den Raum stürmten, ging Thomas in Verteidigungsposition und feuerte Blitze gegen die Angreifer. Der geballten Zahl an Gegnern hatte er jedoch nicht lange etwas entgegenzusetzen. Sie schienen einfach überall zu sein. Immer wieder wurde er getroffen und sein Körper schleuderte unter der Wucht der Flüche gegen die Wand. Als er schließlich den metallischen Geschmack von Blut wahrnahm, das ihm unaufhaltsam aus dem Mund strömte, fragte er sich, warum er überhaupt noch lebte.

Das letzte, was er hörte, war eine Stimme, die rief: "Tötet ihn nicht, er kann uns noch von Nutzen sein."

Dann spürte er einen letzten dumpfen Schmerz, der ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Eine Frau schrie und ihr Schrei klang, als hätte sie Angst um ihn. 'Wieso um dich? Sie wird Angst um sich selbst haben', versuchte ihm eine Stimme tief in seinem Geist zu erklären, doch sie verlor sich ebenso, wie Thomas' Bewusstsein.

Hadass sah Thomas zusammenbrechen, während immer mehr Männer in den kleinen Raum drängten. Drei von ihnen bewegten sich mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu. Als zwei der Männer sie packten, schossen plötzlich zwei fauchende Wesen auf sie zu und vergruben ihre Krallen in deren Beinen.

Die Männer ließen von Hadass ab und schienen seltsam gelähmt.

Grüne Blitze stoben aus Zauberstäben auf die Katzen nieder, und ließen sie an die nächste Wand krachen, wo sie mit gebrochenem Rückgrat liegenblieben.

Weitere Blitze trafen die Männer, die dank der Magie der Katzen willenlos geworden waren. Sie schienen keinen Verlust darzustellen, da sie umgehend von ihren eigenen Leuten niedergestreckt wurden.

Sofort fanden sich neue Angreifer, die Hadass in ihre Gewalt brachten.

Die Arme wurden ihr schmerzhaft auf den Rücken gedreht, bevor einer ihrer Wächter ein Seil heraufbeschwor, das sich wie von selbst um ihre Gelenke band.

"Tut weh, hä?", raunte er ihr geifernd zu, "warte ab, bald wirst du dich viel besser fühlen - und sehr viel entgegenkommender sein", damit presste er seine Lippen an ihren Hals und saugte so heftig an dem zarten Fleisch, dass sich ein dunkler Fleck bildete.

"Lass das!", herrschte ein anderer ihn an, "wir sollen sie zu ihm bringen - los jetzt!"

Mit Hadass und dem bewusstlosen Thomas in ihrer Gewalt, disapparierten sie.


	287. Chapter 287

Kapitel 287 und 288 gehen gleichzeitig online

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 287**

* * *

"Willkommen zurück", höhnte eine Stimme Hadass entgegen, kaum dass sie mit ihren Wächtern im Ministerium appariert war.

Sie erkannte den Mann, den Harry mit Parker angesprochen hatte. Er trug ein äußerst selbstgefälliges Lächeln zur Schau, als er jetzt nach ihrem Arm griff.

"Da Mr. Backby derzeit noch mit der Verhandlung Ihres Ex-Mannes beschäftigt ist, werde ich mich einstweilen um Sie kümmern. Ihren nutzlosen Gefährten werden wir währenddessen nicht benötigen," mit diesen Worten griff er nach dem Kinn des bewusstlosen Thomas, der von zwei Männern gehalten wurde. Achtlos ließ er den Kopf des Dunkelhaarigen wieder fallen und wies den beiden Männern mit einer Geste den Ort, an den sie ihn bringen sollten.

Dann wandte er sich erneut mit glitzernden Augen an Hadass: "Wir beide werden uns gut verstehen, auch wenn Ihnen das derzeit noch recht unwahrscheinlich vorkommen wird."

Hadass sah Parker geradewegs in die Augen, ehe ein polterndes Geräusch ihre Aufmerksamkeit in eine andere Richtung lenkte.

Kurz darauf war das Lachen der beiden Männer zu hören, die Thomas wie einen nassen Sack mit sich geschliffen hatten. Gerade als Hadass Parker hatte antworten wollen, hatten die Männer ihre Last achtlos auf den Boden geworfen, um sich jetzt mit gespieltem Bedauern bei dem bewusstlosen Mann zu entschuldigen und sich lautstark gegenseitig die Schuld für dieses Missgeschick zuzuschieben.

In dem scheinbaren Bestreben, ihn wieder hochziehen zu wollen, ließen sie ihn lachend erneut auf den Boden schmettern. Hadass wandte sich wieder Parker zu und ihr Blick zeigte Abscheu.

"Mit welchem Recht behandeln Sie Menschen auf diese Weise? Was versprechen Sie sich von alledem?"

Erneut war ein dumpfer Aufprall zu hören und Parkers Lächeln wuchs in die Breite, ehe er erklärte: "Nun, was wir uns davon versprechen ist schnell erklärt. Spaß!"

"Was für einen Charakter muss man haben, damit einem die Misshandlung eines bewusstlosen Menschen Spaß macht?", erwiderte Hadass und widerstand der Versuchung, sich erneut nach Thomas und seinen Peinigern umzusehen.

"Oh, ein kräftiger Kerl wie der, wird das schon verkraften." Parker wechselte mit vertraulicher Stimme nun einfach zur sehr viel formloseren Anrede über: "Du solltest dir vielleicht weniger Sorgen um ihn machen, als vielmehr um dich selbst. Als ich sagte, dass wir uns Spaß versprechen, war das eher auf dich gemünzt."

"Wenn es Ihnen Spaß bereiten sollte, mich zu misshandeln, dann kann ich nur erneut die Frage nach Ihrem Charakter stellen - die Sie vermutlich ohnehin nicht für wichtig erachten", brachte Hadass hervor und sah Parker immer noch direkt in die Augen.

Dieser fixierte sie einen Moment lang, dann wurde seine Stimme leiser, und er klang eindeutig erregt.

"Ich werde dich nicht misshandeln. Einer schönen Frau wie dir würden wir so etwas niemals antun. Du selbst wirst uns die Freude bereiten, dich uns anzubieten, und es wird verflucht schwer werden, dem zu widerstehen. Vielleicht will ich dem auch gar nicht widerstehen, wenn du mich anflehst, dir meinen Schwanz reinzuschieben. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du das mit einer Überzeugung tust, dass ich dem einfach nachgeben muss - nun, wir werden sehen, aber ein Spaß wird es allemal."

In diesem Moment begriff Hadass, dass er ihr die Droge verabreichen würde. Hinter ihr erklang erneut das Lachen der Männer, die Thomas malträtierten. "Pass doch auf, du trittst ihm doch auf die Hand. Scheiße, hast du ihm jetzt etwa einen Finger gebrochen, das sieht aber gar nicht gut aus."

Parker schien langsam selbst die Geduld zu verlieren und er rief ihnen zu: "Macht, dass ihr ihn zu Khartaleck schafft. Er wartet schon darauf, ihn zu Bewusstsein zu bringen. Der wird ziemlich sauer, wenn er dafür endlos lange braucht, weil ihr euch vorher noch austoben wolltet. Benutzt jetzt gefälligst einen Mobilcorpus!"

Dann wandte er sich erneut Hadass zu und raunte spöttisch: "MyLady, es wird Zeit, dass wir uns nun auch anderen Dingen zuwenden, so gerne ich auch mit dir geplaudert habe. Ich würde dir übrigens raten, dich weiterhin wie eine Dame zu benehmen, solange es dir möglich sein wird. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass ich von dem Grundsatz abweichen muss, einer hübschen Lady kein Haar zu krümmen. Ach, und was später sein wird...da darfst du dann auf die Lady ruhig verzichten - ich bin gespannt, wie das aussehen wird."

Er schickte ihr ein Lachen, das ihr einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Während sie ihm, von zwei weiteren Wachen begleitet, folgte, sah sie sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um. Sie musste jedoch feststellen, dass ihre Chancen zu entkommen gen Null tendierten. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich beinahe automatisch in die Wunde ihrer Hand und brachten das Blut erneut zum fließen.

Sie streckte den Arm nach Parker aus, um ihn zu berühren, doch die beiden Wächter waren schneller und drehten ihr die Arme auf den Rücken.

"Sie wollte Sie angreifen, Sir", sagte einer der Männer keuchend.

Parker inspizierte Hadass, als sei sie ein seltenes, exotisches Tier, dessen Gefährlichkeit er einschätzen wollte.

Schließlich trat erneut ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und seine Augen funkelten.

"Das wird noch interessanter, als ich dachte. In dir lodert eine Leidenschaft, die man dir bei deinem damenhaften Gehabe gar nicht zutrauen würde. Ich bin gespannt, wie oft du nach mehr lechzen wirst, denn ich habe den Eindruck, du könntest unersättlich sein - aber mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird eine Menge Männer geben, die sich deiner annehmen werden. Die Nokturngasse ist voll von ihnen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie das sein wird? Du wirst darum betteln, dass sie es dir besorgen werden. Mitten auf der Straße und es wird niemand vom Ministerium kommen, um dich wegen unzüchtigem Verhalten festzunehmen - du wirst ganz freie Hand haben, deine Gelüste auszuleben. Wird Zeit, dass wir das in die Tat umsetzen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Damit wurde sein Blick ernst und er wies auf eine Tür, damit man Hadass in diesem Raum bringen sollte.

Es kostete die Männer nur wenige Sekunden, um Hadass mit den entsprechenden Flüchen an den Stuhl zu fesseln, der sich mitten im Raum befand.

Parker legte das weiße Pulver zurecht, als sei es ein Festmahl, das er ihr zu kredenzen beabsichtigte.

Sie beobachtete sein Vorgehen in der Erkenntnis, dass es nichts geben würde, um das von ihm Angedrohte zu verhindern.

Ihre Stimme klang schwach und leise. Es war nur ein einziges Wort, das sie hervorbringen konnte: "Warum?"

Parker fuhr fort in seinem Tun und antwortete ihr, ohne sich auch nur umzuwenden.

"Snape - weil wir ihn dank dir im Griff haben werden. Er wird dich sehen - wehrlos, willig, scharf auf jedermann - glaubst du, deine Unversehrtheit wird es ihm wert sein, für dich seinen Prozess in den Sand zu setzen, wenn wir ihm versichern, dass du dann nicht als Hure an jeden verkauft wirst, der dich haben will? Glaubst du, es wird ausreichen, damit er für dich stirbt? Nun, wir werden sehen - aber wie ich schon sagte, ein Spaß wird es so und so."

Er war fertig mit der Portionierung der Droge und ein Blick zu den beiden Wächtern reichte, um Hadass das Pulver gewaltsam zu verabreichen.

Ein Moment verging, in dem nur das heftige Atmen zu hören war, das sowohl Hadass in ihrer Gegenwehr, als auch die drei Männer in ihrem Kampf mit ihr, von sich gaben.

Dann kehrte das Lächeln auf Parkers Gesicht zurück.

Hadass sah ihn an, und er konnte erkennen, wie sich ihr Ausdruck veränderte.

Eben noch hatte er Angst und Wut widergespiegelt, doch langsam kam Leben ganz anderer Art in ihre Augen.

Ihre Lider senkten sich ein wenig, als sei das Licht im Raum viel zu hell und ihre Stimme klang rauchig, als sie nun sprach.

"Ich fühle mich seltsam. Irgendwie...einsam. Ich brauche Nähe. Jemanden, der mich hält. Würden Sie mich halten, nur für einen Moment?"

"Aber natürlich!", sagte Parker und stieß erneut ein Lachen aus. "Wie soll ich Sie denn halten? Sagen Sie mir einfach ganz genau, was Sie möchten - es wird mir ein außerordentliches Vergnügen sein, Ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen."

Hadass schob ihre Brust vor und ihre Stimme war ein Flüstern: "Fassen Sie mich an. Bitte!"

Parker ließ einen Finger über den Stoff gleiten und ertastete ihre gehärtete Brustwarze, die er mit dem Daumen zu reiben begann. Hadass stöhnte auf und lehnte sich ihm entgegen. "Ich brauche mehr", wisperte sie.

"Ich weiß, meine Kleine, ich weiß", gab Parker zurück und hielt plötzlich inne. Er hatte ihr in die Augen gesehen und wie aus heiterem Himmel einen völlig ungewohnten Stich in seinem Gewissen verspürt. Trotz der Leidenschaft, die in ihrem Blick lag, gab es da noch etwas anderes. Etwas, das ihm das Gefühl vermittelte, absolut unmenschlich zur agieren. Schnell wich er ihrem Blick aus. Er würde auf die Lust in ihren Augen verzichten, die durch diese andere Empfindung getrübt wurde. Es gab ohnehin lohnendere Ziele, stellte er mit einem Blick auf ihre Brüste fest, die sich ihm entgegenreckten. Das kurze Unbehagen war längst verschwunden, als er jetzt mit schmeichelnder Stimme sprach.

"Aber erst werden wir dich mal ein wenig herrichten, du möchtest doch hübsch sein, oder?"

Hadass nickte in dem Bestreben, alles zu tun, was die Hände dieses Mannes möglichst bald wieder auf ihren Körper bringen würde.

Parker griff nun nach Wäsche, die bereits bereit lag.

"Das müsste dir passen, ohne dass ich es magisch verändern müsste", sagte er mit einem abschätzenden Blick auf sein Opfer.

Hadass hingegen schien sich keineswegs mehr wie ein Opfer zu fühlen und sie griff nach der Kleidung, und nahm sie in Augenschein. Ohne zu zögern hob Parker seinen Zauberstab und sorgte für das passende Make-up und Parfum, das den Eindruck einer billigen Hure vervollkommnen würde.

"Zieh das an", erläuterte Parker dann knapp und lehnte sich zurück, um die Show in Ruhe genießen zu können, die sich ihm hier bieten würde.

Hadass entledigte sich ihrer Kleidung nicht sonderlich aufreizend - ihr einziges Ziel schien es zu sein, die Sachen schnellstmöglich von ihrem Körper zu streifen.

Ihre Brüste wippten bei diesen schnellen Bewegungen aufreizend hin und her, so dass sich Parker genüsslich über die Lippen leckte, während er ihr dabei zusah, wie sie in die Kleidung einer billigen Hure schlüpfte.

Ihm war durch ihre Eile nur ein kurzer Blick auf ihre Scham vergönnt gewesen, doch der Gedanke, ihre Beine bald zu spreizen und ihre Vagina feucht durch das üppige Haar schimmern sehen zu können, ließ sein Glied steinhart werden.

Aber noch war es nicht so weit. Parker wusste, dass er seine Finger von ihr lassen musste. Backby könnte jederzeit Snape einen Einblick in das hiesige Geschehen bieten. Würde er ihn dabei erwischen, wie er die Lady bereits vögelte, würde Snape vermutlich zu keinerlei Deal bereit sein. Er musste die Gewissheit haben, dass seiner ehemaligen Frau nichts geschah, wenn er nur bereit war, sich den Bedingungen zu beugen.

Also hieß es abwarten. Doch irgendetwas in Parker war davon überzeugt, dass Snape den Deal ablehnen würde, und wenn schon nicht das, dann hoffte Parker, dass ihm genügend Zeit bleiben würde, sich diese willige kleine Schlampe richtig vorzuknöpfen.

Es konnte nicht schaden, sie noch ein wenig williger zu machen, damit nichts schief ging.

Parker holte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

Er versorgte sie mit dem weißen Pulver, während er ihre gierigen Hände von sich schieben musste, um Snape mit genau dem Eindruck zu füttern, den sie für ihn vorgesehen hatten. Er sollte sehen, was sie mit ihr vorhatten, ohne dass sie bereits verloren aussah - aber sie war verloren, dachte Parker, denn er würde seinen Spaß haben, so oder so.


	288. Chapter 288

Kapitel 287 und 288 gehen gleichzeitig online

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 288**

* * *

Das ungute Gefühl im Magen, das aufgekommen war, als Backby Snape den Zettel zugesteckt hatte, verstärkte sich mit jedem Atemzug, doch er ahnte sofort, daß es besser sein würde, der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten.

„Ich möchte in der Pause ein paar Minuten alleine sein. Ich gehe ins Labor.", informierte er die anderen.

Hermine lächelte ihn schwach an und wollte ihm offenbar folgen, doch er winkte ab.

„Sei mir nicht böse, ich wäre wirklich gerne ein paar Minuten alleine..."

Obwohl seine Bitte sie verwirrte, blieb sie, wo sie war und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn du das möchtest... bist du sicher?"

Er nickte und schenkte ihr den Hauch eines Lächelns, das sie zu beruhigen schien und keine Minute später war er bereits auf dem Weg durch die zahllosen Gänge und Treppenhäuser bis hinab in sein früheres Labor.

Hier hatte sich vieles verändert. Neben der veränderten Ordnung des Labors, war auch eine eindeutig weibliche Note hinzugekommen. Ein Beweis dafür, daß der Posten des Lehrkörpers für Zaubertränke derzeit von einer Frau besetzt war.

Am Pult stand Backby...

"Hallo Snape.", begrüßte er ihn, als wären sie alte Freunde.

„Was wollen Sie?", kam Snape sofort auf den Punkt.

„Ihnen ein Angebot machen."

Snape hob die Augenbrauen. Er schenkte sich die Frage, nach der Art des Angebotes, da klar war, daß Backby auch ohne diese Frage weitersprechen würde. Stattdessen verschränkte er die Arme und blieb etwa zwei Meter vor ihm stehen.

„Sie werden die Verhandlung, wenn wir gleich alle zurück in die große Halle gehen, absichtlich gegen die Wand fahren. Sie werden selber dafür sorgen, daß zum einen ich die Befragung weiter durchführe und daß zum anderen nur noch Punkte aufgelistet werden, die dafür sorgen, daß Sie bis in die Steinzeit auf Malfoy Island verrotten oder besser noch – hingerichtet werden."

Snape machte ein amüsiert-interessiertes Gesicht, als überlege er ernsthaft, ob dieses Vorstellung für ihn in Frage käme. In ihm sah es anders aus. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er Backby ausgelacht, aber der Mann hatte mit so einer Bestimmtheit gesprochen, daß Snape zögerte, sich über ihn lustig zu machen.

„Das klingt bisher nicht so, als sei es für mich ein besonders gutes Angebot."

Backby grinste.

„Für Sie wird es auch nicht besser – aber für Ihre Ehefrau."

Snapes Gedanken rasten... meinte er Hermine? Das konnte nicht sein. Aber von Hadass konnte er nicht wissen – oder konnte er?

„Ich bin nicht verheiratet.", erklärte er ausweichend.

Backby nickte.

„Stimmt... aber da sie diejenige war, die gestorben ist, kann ich sie schlecht ‚Witwe' nennen, und da sie, gegen jede Wahrscheinlichkeit doch noch lebt – oder wieder lebt, oder was auch immer, sind Sie doch eigentlich noch immer verheiratet, oder? Hmm... allerdings hat sie uns erzählt, daß Sie sich von ihr geschieden haben."

In Snape begannen sämtliche Alarmglocken zu tösen.

„So so, das hat sie Ihnen also selbst erzählt."

Backbys Blick veränderte sich.

„Hören wir auf, Spielchen zu spielen, Snape. Wir haben Hadass Snape und da mir klar ist, daß Sie mir das nicht so ohne weiteres glauben werden, habe ich Ihnen einen Beweis mitgebracht."

Er hielt Snape einen Gegenstand entgegen, der wie ein Taschenspiegel aussah.

Mit einem Ruck zog der Zaubertrankmeister ihm den Spiegel aus der Hand und sah hinein.

Im wurde schwindelig und übel als er erkannte, was genau er da sah...

Ein Mann saß vor Hadass, die sich, eindeutig bereits unter Drogen gesetzt, von diesem mit noch mehr Pulver versorgen ließ. Er redete auf sie ein und mußte gleichzeitig ihre Finger von sich herunterschieben, da sie unter der Wirkung des Pulvers eindeutige Absichten hegte...

Aber schlimmer noch als dieser Anblick, war die Kleidung, die sie trug... sie war hergerichtet, wie eine billige Hure...

Ihm fielen plötzlich tausend Möglichkeiten gleichzeitig ein, wie man irgendwen so aussehen lassen konnte wie Hadass – aber jeder dieser Kopien würde etwas fehlen. Er kannte sie so gut... kannte er sie gut genug? Obwohl sie es hätte tun müssen, war der Zaubertrankmeister mit einem schweren Kloß im Hals sicher, daß Hadass ihren Ehering nicht abgelegt hatte. Er sah genauer hin, stierte auf die Weise in den Spiegel, von der er, weil ihm diese magischen Spiegel durchaus geläufig waren, genau wußte, daß sie den Ausschnitte des Bildes enger ziehen würden. Die Frau die in der glänzenden Fläche mit seltsam abgehakten und unkontrollierten Bewegungen ihre Hände auf den Mann vor ihr zu bringen versuchte, trug einen goldenen Ring an ihrer rechten Hand. Den Ring, den er selbst ihr vor vielen Jahren gegeben hatte...

Snape hätte den Spiegel beinahe zu Boden geschleudert, aber er riss sich zusammen – auch als Backby weitersprach.

„Wenn ich meinem Kollegen keine positive Rückmeldung gebe, wird er sie, während wir in aller Ruhe mit der Verhandlung weitermachen, erst einmal einfach auf einen Platz in der Nockturn Gasse stellen und viele viele Bilder von dem machen, was dann passiert. Und das werden wir dann jeden Tag machen, wieder und wieder... in zwei, drei Monaten wird man sie nicht wiedererkennen. Selbstverständlich werden wir dafür sorgen, daß Potter sie nicht findet. Wir werden sie an alles verhökern, was zu zahlen bereit ist. Egal wer und egal was er verlangt – egal wie viele es sind..."

Snape hatte sich zwar unter Kontrolle, konnte aber nicht verhindern, daß er die Gesichtsfarbe wechselte.

Backby sprach weiter, während er näher und näher an Snape herankam.

„Und wenn wir sie durch haben, werfen wir sie weg – wir werden ihr ein nettes Messer in die Hand drücken, ihr die Bilder zeigen, die wir von ihr gemacht habe und sie für ein paar Tage in ein Zimmer einsperren. Und wenn diese Tage herum sind, werden wir Mr. Harry Potter die Nachricht zukommen lassen, wo er sie findet. Daß sie dann noch lebt, glaube ich nicht. Und wenn doch, wird das keinen nennenswerten Unterschied machen. Und während er sie sucht, wird er nicht verhindern können, daß wir uns gleichzeitig Granger schnappen und mit ihr noch einmal bei Punkt a anfangen und bis Punkt z das ganze Programm ein zweites Mal durchziehen. Und du weißt genau, Snape – selbst wenn das hier alles absolut positiv für dich ausgeht – du wirst nie und nimmer einfach komplett freigesprochen – sie werden dich mindestens noch für eine Weile auf die Insel zurückbringen. Bis du die Insel verlassen darfst, ist hier alles längst passiert..." Bei den letzten Worten stand er so dicht vor Snape, daß dieser seinen Atem an seinem Ohr fühlen konnte, während er weiterhin auf das Bild in dem Spiegel starrte.

Er versuchte ganz bewußt, langsam zu atmen, damit er denken konnte...

„Selbst wenn ich die Verhandlung jetzt sabotiere, habe ich keine Gewissheit, daß Hadass und Hermine nichts geschieht."

„Uns ist klar, daß wir dir da einen Schritt entgegenkommen müssen. Wir besiegeln es mit einem beidseitigen unbrechbaren Eid. Wir teilen die drei Schwüre unter uns auf. Du schwörst, daß du alles daransetzt, wieder verurteilt zu werden, ohne je zu verraten, warum du das wirklich getan hast. und ich schwöre, daß ich dafür sorge, mit allen Mitteln, die mir zur Verfügung stehen, daß die beiden Frauen unangetastet bleiben und ein glückliches Leben führen können, soweit dies in unserer Macht steht. Und dann schwörst du noch, daß du dich von da an aus Khartalecks Angelegenheiten heraushältst, egal welcher Art sie sind. Ich habe die magische Vollmacht, diesen Eid in Bezug auf den Schutz der Frauen auch im Namen von Khartaleck zu leisten." Er zückte, während er die Erklärungen wie eine trockene, geschäftliche Vereinbarung herunterleierte, eine Pergamentrolle, die er Snape nun reichte, während er ihm den Spiegel wieder abnahm.

Die Rolle war in der Tat eine magische Garantie dafür, daß Backby in Khartalecks Namen sprechen und sogar magisch agieren konnte. Khartaleck war allerdings vorsichtig genug gewesen, die Vollmacht auf einen Eid zu beschränken, der die Sicherheit von Hadass und Hermine beinhaltete... Ein unbrechbarer Eid von Backby kam einem ebensolchen von Khartaleck gleich.

Snape schwieg und starrte das Pergament in seiner Hand an...

Wie hatte Hadass in Khartalecks Hände geraten können...

Wenn das geschehen war, dann würde Potters Einfluß auch Hermine nicht vor Schaden bewaren...

Die Zunft könnte sie aus allem heraushalten...

Das half Hadass jetzt nicht.

Hermine würde ihn hassen...

Jolanger würde es nicht einfach so geschehen lassen...

Er würde versuchen, in seine Gedanken einzudringen, um den wahren Grund herauszufinden...

Er würde sich gegen ihn wehren müssen...

Er brauchte einen plausiblen Grund, warum er plötzlich alles verwarf...

Hermine würde ihn hassen...

Die Zunft würde sich danach nie wieder um seine Sache kümmern...

Vielleicht würden sie Hermine die Zugehörigkeit zur Zunft aberkennen...

Dann war auch diese kein Schutz mehr für sie...

Aber dann würde ihr durch Khartaleck keine Gefahr mehr drohen...

Und Hadass auch nicht...

Hermine würde ihn hassen...

Er würde ihr nicht einmal sagen können, daß er es ihret und Hadass wegen getan hat...

Hadass brauchte Hilfe...

Sofort...

„In Ordnung." Snapes Mund war so trocken, daß er kaum sprechen konnte. „Ich muß nur vorher noch etwas erledigen."

„Was?", fragte Backby sofort mißtrauisch.

„Das geht dich nichts an.", zischte Snape.

„Du wirst nichts von dem Eid erzählen. Ich verlange, daß du in den Eid einbaust, daß du versicherst, daß du niemanden vorher über den Eid informiert hast."

Snape nickte.

„Ich bin nicht blöd, Backby."

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wollte es ja nur gesagt haben."

„Ich habe ebenfalls eine Bedingung, die in den Eid einfließen muß.", erklärte Snape. „Du wirst schwören, daß Hadass spätestens in einer Viertelstunde hier in Hogwarts ist. Hier in diesem Labor. Und daß ich mich um sie kümmern darf um diesen Dreck aus ihren Adern zu entfernen, bevor es mit der Verhandlung weitergeht. Du wirst dafür sorgen, daß die Pause so lange ausgedehnt wird, daß ich sie behandeln kann."

Backby nickte grinsend: „Muß Liebe schön sein..." säuselte er verächtlich.

Snape ging zum Pult, zog aus einer Schublade einen Bogen Pergament und schrieb eiligst einen kurzen Brief:

„Ruf eine Eule herbei, Backby." Befahl Snape, während er den Briefbogen zu einem Kuvert zusammenfaltete und von außen beschriftete.

Backby öffnete das kleine Fenster, richtete seinen Zauberstab nach draußen und einem Moment später kam eine kleine Eule dienstbeflissen herbei.

Snape übergab dem Tier den Brief und es flog davon...

Ein paar Sekunden lang, sah Snape dem Vogel hinterher, bevor er sich zu Backby umwandte.

„Nun denn... ich wäre dann so weit. Wer wird den Eid bezeugen?"

Backbys Grinsen wurde breiter und obwohl Snape es ihm am liebsten mit einem Unverzeihlichen auf die Innenseite seines Kopfes gedreht hätte, wartete er ruhig ab, wie Backby mit einem kleinen Gegenstand offenbar jemanden herbeirief.

Es dauerte keine Minute, bis einer der beiden Beisitzer von Backby das Labor betrat.

Backby und Snape gingen voreinander auf die Knie...


	289. Chapter 289

_Liebe Leser, _

_heute gibt es zwei recht frühe Updates, da ich mich gleich mit ein paar Freundinnen treffe und es sonst ein recht spätes Update gegeben hätte, wenn ich es hinterher gemacht hätte. Wir wollten jedoch eure Nerven nicht auch noch dadurch stapazieren, dass wir die Kapitel erst mitten in der Nacht online schicken, denn wir wissen, dass wir sie auch so schon ganz erheblich beanspruchen! ;) _

_Ich möchte an dieser Stelle Satia gerne ganz kräftig knuddeln, und ich bitte euch, einen herzlichen Gruß an sie zu senden, da sie leider gerade jetzt so unglaublich viel Arbeit zu bewältigen hat._

_Eure Arikaitas (Kira) _

Kapitel 289 und 290 gehen gleichzeitig online

* * *

**Kapitel 289**

* * *

Harry wartete in einer Seitengasse auf Torrance, der bereits seit einer Viertelstunde im Ministerium verschwunden war. Er hatte es aufgegeben, das Geheimnis des alten Mannes ergründen zu wollen. Nachdem Harry ihm erklärt hatte, wo sich sein Büro befand, war Torrance vor seinen Augen disappariert. Nun wartete er mit wachsender Ungeduld auf ihn. Was, wenn der alte Mann sich getäuscht hatte? Was, wenn der geheime Eingang längst zu einer Sackgasse geworden war? 

Immer nervöser starrte Harry in die enge Gasse, in ständiger Furcht, dass jemand vom Ministerium auftauchen könnte, weil Torrance aufgeflogen war.

Doch die einzige Bewegung in der Gasse stammte von ein paar Blättern des Tagespropheten, mit denen der Wind sein Spiel trieb.

Eine schreckliche Ewigkeit später, so erschien es Harry, tauchte Torrance endlich wieder auf. Er sah erschöpft aus, aber schon einen Moment später zog er mit dem Anflug eines triumphierenden Lächelns die geschrumpften Selkirkunterlagen aus seinem Umhang.

"Wir sollten uns beeilen", stieß er atemlos hervor, als er auch schon seinen Zauberstab zückte und die Dokumente zu ihrer normalen Größe wachsen ließ.

"Nicht hier! Lassen Sie uns erst zurückkehren, dann können wir immer noch..."

"NEIN! Es muss hier sein - gleich jetzt!"

Harry betrachtete Torrance kritisch, dessen Augen in einer Art Wahn zu blitzen schienen. Ohne auf seinen jüngeren Begleiter zu achten, begann Torrance damit, sich mit den Unterlagen zu verbinden.

Harry sah, wie er zum dritten mal an diesem Tage von den goldenen Fäden umsponnen wurde, und was beim ersten mal noch so unglaublich und faszinierend anzusehen war, bereitete ihm jetzt ein tiefes Unbehagen. Torrance war regelrecht besessen davon, das alles alleine erleiden zu wollen und Harry war plötzlich alles andere als sicher, ob Hadass ihm mit dem Erwachen aus seinem geistigen Gefängnis einen Gefallen getan hatte.

Es war zudem viel zu gefährlich, hier, direkt neben dem Ministerium diese Art von Verbindung einzugehen. Wenn man sie erwischte, wäre Torrance nicht in der Lage zu disapparieren und man würde sie fassen, weil er in dieser stinkenden Gasse unbedingt den Held spielen wollte. Erst jetzt schien Harry alles wieder richtig wahrzunehmen. Bis eben hatte er sich nur auf Torrance Rückkehr konzentriert, aber jetzt wurde der Gestank, der in der Luft lag so unerträglich, dass er einen Würgereiz nicht länger unterdrücken konnte. Während der alte Mann dafür sorgte, dass die Buchstaben auf dem Papier von Selkirks Papieren sich zu neuen Reihen formierten, erbrach sich Harry neben einer Mülltonne, bis unkoordiniert Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzten.

Er lehnte sich an die kalte Backsteinmauer und atmete tief durch, um das Gefühl des Schwindels zu bekämpfen.

Die Stimme Torrance war es, die ihn schließlich wieder in die Wirklichkeit riss.

"Es ist geschafft. Sie hatten recht. Khartalecks Name taucht hier so oft auf, dass Sie ihn drankriegen werden. Gehen Sie nach Hogwarts - beeilen Sie sich!"

Harry nahm die Unterlagen entgegen, die sein Verbündeter ihm hinhielt und warf einen flüchtigen Blick darauf.

"Man wird das nicht anzweifeln können?", fragte er und unterdrückte einen neuen Würgereiz.

"Es ist die Wahrheit, die aufgedeckt wurde - sie wird jeder erdenklichen Prüfung Stand halten. Sie müssen jetzt sofort nach Hogwarts, im Ministerium geht etwas vor sich...verschwinden Sie!"

"Kommen Sie mit mir. Erzählen Sie denen von dem Verschlüsselungszauber", erwiderte Harry eindringlich.

Torrance schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das zutiefst traurig wirkte.

"Dazu werde ich keine Gelegenheit mehr haben. Es ist zu spät."

Harry schüttelte fragend den Kopf.

Es schien Torrance plötzlich unendliche Mühe zu kosten, seinen Umhang zur Seite zu schieben.

Er sah Harry dabei unverwandt an und sein Lächeln wurde friedlicher, als er den Gesichtsausdruck des Jüngeren sah.

Torrance Ober- und Unterhemd war an einer Stelle, die so groß war wie eine gewaltige Männerfaust, verbrannt. Das Fleisch darunter war zu einer verkohlten Masse geworden, aus deren schorfigen Rändern frisches Blut sickerte. Geradezu grotesk ließ dieses Loch in dem menschlichen Körper einen Blick auf die Eingeweide zu und eine neue Welle des Gestankes ließ eine Kaskade von Sternen vor Harrys Augen tanzen.

"Der Fluch frisst sich tiefer", stieß Torrance hervor und schloss gequält die Augen, "in wenigen Minuten werde ich tot sein und es gibt nichts, was das aufhalten könnte. Sie müssen jetzt gehen, es wird Zeit für Sie, mein Freund."

Harry spürte, wie alles in ihm verkrampfte. Eine grenzenlose Panik befiel ihn bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Torrance Leid ihn erneut dazu bringen könnte, sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu kotzen.

Er hob den Kopf um frische Luft zu atmen, und blickte in den Himmel, um dem Grauen für einen winzigen Moment zu entfliehen. Ein dunkler Punkt in der Ferne erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, doch dann gab Torrance ein Stöhnen von sich, und sank auf die Knie. Harry hockte sich an seine Seite und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Gibt es wirklich nichts, was ich tun könnte?", fragte er verzweifelt.

"Doch", gab Torrance durch die zusammengebissenen Zähen zurück, "sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Schuldigen bezahlen müssen."

Harry nickte und presste dann ebenfalls hervor: "Darauf können Sie sich verlassen. Ich werde alles tun, was dazu nötig ist."

Ein Geräusch erklang plötzlich über ihren Köpfen und Harry kam es völlig irreal vor, als plötzlich eine Eule sich neben ihm niederließ und ihr Bein ausstreckte, damit er einen Brief in Empfang nehmen konnte.

Hier starb ein Freund, direkt neben ihm und er würde einen Teufel tun, genau in diesem Moment einen Brief zu lesen. Doch Torrance selbst deutet mit zittrigem Finger auf den Vogel.

"Lesen...Sie", brachte er mühsam hervor.

Harry griff nach der Papierrolle und öffnete sie. Er las die Zeilen laut vor.

_Harry, _

_Hadass wurde von Khartalecks Männern gefasst und unter Drogen gesetzt, aber es gab einen Weg, dafür zu sorgen, daß das Ministerium sie aus seinen Fängen läßt. Sie wird, wenn alles so läuft wie es im Moment aussieht, bald zu mir gebracht werden und ich werde versuchen, sie von den Drogen zu befreien. Ihr und auch Hermine wird danach keine Gefahr mehr von Khartaleck drohen, aber Sie müssen kommen und Hadass übernehmen! Kommen Sie nach Hogwarts! Ich will nicht, daß McGonagall oder gar das Ministerium sie in „Verwahrung" nimmt! Verhindern Sie das, Potter! _

_Und ich muß Sie um einen weiteren Gefallen bitten. _

_Ich muß Sie an das Versprechen erinnern, daß Sie mir gaben, als Sie mir nach meiner letzten Begegnung mit Ministerialen zur Seite standen. Kümmern Sie sich um Hermine! Sie wird nicht verstehen, was ich heute tue, so wie Sie damals nicht verstanden haben, was ich getan habe. Und wie damals werde ich auch in dieser Angelegenheit keine Gelegenheit bekommen, mich Hermine oder irgendeiner anderen Person gegenüber zu erklären. _

_Achten Sie um Merlins willen besser auf Hadass!! Und seien Sie Hermine ein Freund - sie wird ihn brauchen... _

_Severus_

"Bei Merlin, die Dreckschweine haben Hadass und das heißt vermutlich auch, daß sie Thomas getötet haben", stieß Harry aus, "Sie sagten, dass etwas im Ministerium vorgeht. Man hat Hadass erwischt und sie halten sie dadrin fest. Sagen Sie mir, wie ich dort reinkomme!"

Torrance schüttelte kraftlos den Kopf.

"Nein, das werde ich nicht tun."

"Verraten Sie mir das verdammte Geheimnis. Ich muss Hadass retten, verstehen Sie das denn nicht?!" schrie Harry wie von Sinnen.

Torrance sackte in sich zusammen und ein Zucken durchfuhr seinen Körper, als er auf dem schmutzigen Kopfsteinpflaster zu liegen kam. Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern: "Wenn Sie da reingehen, enden Sie so...wie ich. Sie haben allein...keine...Chance. Wenn Sie sie retten wollen, dann gehen Sie nach Hogwarts, bevor man Sie hier findet...gehen Sie endlich...gehen...", das letzte Wort konnten seine Lippen nicht mehr formen. Torrance Augen wurden glasig und sein eben noch eindringlicher Blick wurde starr, als sein Herz zu schlagen aufhörte.

Harry sah auf den leblosen Körper des Mannes, der alles gegeben hatte, um dafür zu sorgen, dass die Gerechtigkeit siegen konnte. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu den hohen Mauern des Gebäudes, das das Ministerium für Muggelaugen verbarg. Hadass war mit großer Sicherheit dort drin, und er konnte ihr nicht helfen Severus' Worte hallten wie ein Vorwurf in seinem Kopf: "_ Achten Sie um Merlins willen besser auf Hadass_!"

Harry war hin- und hergerissen. Es war ihm unmöglich, ungesehen ins Ministerium zu gelangen. Und selbst Torrance hatte es nicht geschafft, unentdeckt zu bleiben.

Mit einem Gefühl der Ohnmacht erkannte Harry, dass Torrance Recht hatte. Sein einziger Weg war der, nach Hogwarts zu gehen und dafür zu sorgen, dass Khartalecks Leuten das Handwerk gelegt wurde. Wie betäubt zog er seinen Zauberstab und schrumpfte die Unterlagen, um sie zu Severus' Akte in die Umhangtasche zu stecken.

Während er sie verstaute, löste sich ein letzter goldener Faden, der noch an der Akte gehaftet hatte.

Der Wind ergriff ihn, trug ihn höher und höher, ehe er mit unbekanntem Ziel über das Dach des Ministeriums in der Weite des Himmels verschwand.


	290. Chapter 290

Kapitel 289 und 290 gehen gleichzeitig online

* * *

**Kapitel 290**

* * *

Wie ein Eimer mit eiskaltem Wasser traf Thomas der Fluch, der ihn aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit reißen sollte. Es dauerte noch einen Moment, bis er jeden einzelnen Knochen im Leib spüren konnte, als sei ein keulenschwingender Troll über ihn hinweggefegt.

Er versuchte die Hand zu heben, um sich über den Mund zu wischen, aus dem Speichel und Blut auf sein Hemd tropfte.

In den Moment, als er seine eigene Hand sah, ließ er sie wieder sinken und stieß ein gequältes Lachen aus.

"Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, dass das beim Kampf passiert ist", stieß er aus, und betrachtete den Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß, dann fügte er freudlos an: "Muss wohl auf dem Weg in Ihr Büro passiert sein. Ich muss wirklich sehr unachtsam gewesen sein, als ich mich hierher begab." Er versuchte seine Position zu verändern, doch die Schmerzen schnürten ihm die Luft ab und für einen Moment glaubte er, er würde einfach aus dem Stuhl zu Boden rutschen, ehe er sich mit der ungebrochenen Hand an dem Schreibtisch abstützte, der vor ihm stand.

Der Mann hinter diesem Schreibtisch schickte ihm einen kalten Blick.

"Ich denke, Mr. Grey, ich muss mich Ihnen nicht vorstellen, da Sie bereits Gebrauch von einem Duplikat meines Körpers gemacht haben, bin ich Ihnen wohl in- und auswendig bekannt."

Khartaleck legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und fixierte Thomas, dessen Gesicht schmerzverzerrt war, als er seinem Gegenüber zunickte.

"Ja, ich kenne Sie, Khartaleck - die Frage ist jetzt nur, was Sie von mir wollen. Und ich habe da noch eine Frage, auf die ich gerne eine Antwort hätte."

Ein amüsiertes Schnauben entfuhr Khartaleck, und seine Stimme klang abfällig.

"Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Sie in der Position sind, Fragen an mich zu richten? Aber gut, ich möchte auch einiges von Ihnen wissen, also wäre das wohl nur fair."

Thomas sah auf seine gebrochene Hand und fragte sich unwillkürlich, was dieser Mann unter Fairness verstand.

Schließlich brachte er mit einigermaßen fester Stimme hervor: "Die Lady, die ebenfalls festgenommen wurde - wo ist sie?"

"Oh, sie hält einen kleinen Plausch mit einem meiner engsten Mitarbeiter. Er ist sehr zuvorkommend, Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen um sie machen."

"Ich möchte sie sehen!", erwiderte Thomas sofort.

"Das wird nicht möglich sein, und wohl auch nicht nötig, Mr. Grey. Sie wird von uns gut versorgt."

Thomas Blick veränderte sich bei diesem letzten Satz seines Gegenübers. "Versorgt? Was soll das heißen? Ich möchte sie sehen, ist das klar?"

Ehe Thomas sich versah, hatte Khartaleck seinen Zauberstab gezückt und den Stuhl samt Thomas gegen die hintere Bürowand geschmettert.

Thomas entfuhr ein Schrei, als sein Körper gegen die Wand krachte und ihn daran erinnerte, dass dies bei weitem nicht das erste mal heute war.

"Mr. Grey, Sie sind kein dummer Mann, daher möchte ich Ihnen die Wahrheit sagen, in der Hoffnung, dass Sie das ebenfalls tun werden, bevor ich zu anderen Mitteln greifen muss. Ihre Begleitung wird gerade mit den Vorzügen unserer herrlichen Droge vertraut gemacht. Wie ich weiß, ist Ihnen die Auswirkung durchaus bekannt und Sie wollen einer jungen Frau doch wohl nicht die Freude daran verwehren, ihren Körper nach Lust und Laune zu genießen."

Thomas schloss gequält die Augen, als er daran dachte, wie diese reine und hochanständige Frau durch die Droge in eine willige Dirne verwandelt würde.

"Tun Sie ihr das nicht an - ich bitte Sie. Machen Sie mit mir, was immer Sie auch wollen, aber lassen Sie die junge Frau in Ruhe."

Khartaleck wedelte mit der Hand, als würden ihn Thomas Worte langweilen.

Dieser rappelte sich unter Stöhnen auf und versuchte es erneut.

"Es muss doch eine Grenze geben, Khartaleck. Wenn Sie sich an ihr vergreifen, dann ist Ihnen nichts heilig und das will ich einfach nicht glauben! Sie haben ein Ziel, für das Sie all das überhaupt getan haben. Es geht Ihnen um eine Gerechtigkeit, die Sie erwirken wollen. Warum muss diese unschuldige Frau darunter leiden? Sie zerstören Sie damit. Das ist nicht nötig. Bitte, tun Sie das nicht."

"Sie ist nur eine Figur in diesem Spiel. Aber vielleicht kann ich sie retten, wenn Sie sich kooperativ zeigen. Wenn nicht, werden Sie der erste sein, der diese reine Frau entweihen wird - der Droge können auch Sie nicht widerstehen und was Sie so gerne beschützt hätten, wird von Ihnen höchstpersönlich befleckt werden - ein geradezu faszinierender Gedanke, nicht wahr?"

Thomas schüttelte mechanisch den Kopf, während er mühsam den Stuhl wieder vor den Schreibtisch stellte und sich darauf fallen ließ.

"Sie sind ein Dämon, Khartaleck. Stellen Sie Ihre Fragen, damit ich Ihre Visage möglichst bald nicht mehr sehen muss."

"Sie werden mir also wahrheitsgemäß antworten?"

"Ja!"

"Vielleicht sollten wir dennoch lieber etwas Veritas-Serum hinzuziehen." Damit reichte er Thomas eine Phiole, die dieser mit seiner gesunden Hand entgegennahm.

Ohne zu zögern öffnete er sie und trank den Inhalt in einem Schluck hinunter.

Khartaleck wartete einen Moment, bis das Serum wirkte und fragte dann: "Wie ist Ihr Name?"

"Thomas Grey."

"Wo wohnen Sie derzeit?"

"Im Siebten Schleier, Nokturngasse, London."

"Das ist ein Bordell, richtig?", fragte Khartaleck.

"Ja."

"Wie kommt es, dass man Sie dort wohnen lässt?"

"Die Besitzerin ist meine Schwester."

Khartaleck zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Emanuelle ist Ihre Schwester? Ich hörte bereits einiges über sie. Ich werde ihr wohl in nächster Zeit mal einen Besuch abstatten. Wenn sie nur halb soviel einstecken kann wie Sie, dann wird sie sicher jeden Sickel wert sein", Khartaleck ließ ein raues Lachen hören.

"Wenn Sie sie aufsuchen, dann werde ich Ihnen die Eingeweide durch Ihre Kehle rausziehen", erwiderte Thomas völlig ruhig.

Khartaleck stutzte einen Moment, ehe er sagte: "Die Wahrheit hat doch immer etwas Erfrischendes, nicht wahr?"

Er beobachtete Thomas genau, und ein leises Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht, das einen nachsichtigen Eindruck vermitteln sollte.

"Diese Hadass...waren Sie daran beteiligt, dass sie von Malfoy Island entfliehen konnte?"

"Nein."

"Ist sie Ihnen wichtig?"

"Ja."

"Wollen Sie sie ficken?"

"Nein!"

Khartaleck hob abermals amüsiert eine Augenbraue.

"Eine ehrliche Antwort, die ich so nicht erwartet hätte."

"Können wir vielleicht langsam zu Fragen kommen, die relevant sind, damit das hier bald beendet ist?", fragte Thomas mit wütendem Unterton.

Khartaleck verschränkte die Finger ineinander und seine Stimme klang jetzt viel ernsthafter: "Wie konnten Sie eine Kopie von mir erschaffen, die mein Freund Selkirk als eine geisterhafte Erscheinung bezeichnete?"

"Durch einen Zauber."

Khartaleck wurde ungeduldig: "Darauf bin ich durchaus selbst schon gekommen. Erklären Sie es mir genauer!"

"Das kann ich nicht."

"Sie stehen unter dem Einfluss des Veritas-Serums...erklären Sie mir sofort, wie Sie es angestellt haben!"

"Das war nicht ich. Es ist eine Magie, die ich nicht beherrsche."

"Wer war es dann?"

"Hermine Granger."

Einen Moment hielt Khartaleck verblüfft inne, dann zogen sich seine Augenbrauen unwillig zusammen.

"Sie wollen mir also weismachen, dass diese junge Frau in meine Rolle...in meinen Körper geschlüpft ist?"

"Ich will Ihnen gar nichts weismachen, Khartaleck - schon vergessen, ich stehe unter dem Einfluss des Serums."

"Wissen Sie was, Grey, Sie gehen mir auf die Nerven. Ich glaube, ich sollte dafür sorgen, dass man Sie mit dem Müll zusammen aus dem Ministerium schafft und mich lieber darum bemühen, Hermine Granger auf diesen Stuhl zu bekommen, auf dem Sie derzeit sitzen."

"Ich werde Sie kaum daran hindern können", sagte Thomas bedächtig und wischte sich abermals das Blut aus den Mundwinkeln.

"Nein, das ist richtig, Sie könnten mich nicht daran hindern! Niemand wird mich daran hindern können, meine Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen. Können Sie sich eigentlich vorstellen, was für ein Schritt das für die Zaubererwelt ist? Wir sind dem Ziel schon so nahe...das Blut hat sich bereits vermischt und das wird es auch weiterhin tun."

"Ich kann Ihrem 'großen Ziel' keine besondere Bedeutung abgewinnen", ließ sich Thomas vernehmen und betrachtete eingehend seine gebrochene Hand.

Khartaleck stieß ein verächtliches Lachen aus.

"Das können Sie nur daher nicht, weil Sie ein Reinblüter sind. Sie halten sich für etwas Besonderes, nur weil die Natur es zufällig so wollte, dass ihr Blut bislang noch nicht vermischt wurde."

"Ich halte mich nicht für etwas Besonderes, und ich vermische mein Blut theoretisch so oft es nur geht", Thomas ließ ein kurzes Lachen hören und sah Khartaleck dann kopfschüttelnd an.

"Sie sind völlig verblendet. Für Ihr 'edles Ziel' müssen so viele Menschen leiden...was glauben Sie eigentlich, wo der Unterschied zwischen Ihnen und Voldemort liegt?"

Khartaleck schnappte nach Luft und sein Gesicht wurde mit Röte überzogen, die das Ausmaß seiner Empörung deutlich machte.

"Selbst Voldemort hatte Respekt vor meiner Vision! Auch wenn wir gegensätzliche Ziele verfolgten, so brachte er mir RESPEKT entgegen, Sie ignoranter Schwachkopf! Aber ich werde Ihnen gerne sagen, wo der Unterschied zwischen ihm und mir liegt. Er hat die Welt in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Er hat gedemütigt und die Angst als seinen Verbündeten benutzt. Ich dagegen versetze die Menschen in Freude und biete ihnen Erfüllung."

Thomas Stimme klang ironisch: "Freude und Erfüllung. Sie glauben diese Scheiße tatsächlich, oder? Sie sprechen natürlich von der Droge...der Droge, die die Persönlichkeit völlig zerstört und dafür sorgt, dass man zu einem dummen Sexsüchtigen mutiert. Das ist toll, Khartaleck - ein Dienst an der Menschheit, für den wir Sie heilig sprechen sollten. Aber von dieser grenzenlosen Wohltat einmal abgesehen, was ist mit den Menschen, deren Tod sie initiiert haben? Sollen die auch dankbar sein, für Ihre große Sache ins Gras gebissen zu haben? Wissen Sie was Khartaleck, Sie sind das selbstherrlichste Schwein, das mir je untergekommen ist. Und ich habe viele skrupellose Arschlöcher gesehen, aber Sie sind das größte von allen!"

Die Röte in Khartalecks Gesicht nahm noch zu, während er mühsam um Beherrschung rang, schließlich klang seine Stimme einigermaßen ruhig.

"Danke, Mr. Grey, das war mir nun genug Ihrer Ehrlichkeit", damit richtete Khartaleck erneut seinen Zauberstab auf Thomas.


	291. Chapter 291

_Liebe Leser. Da inzwischen etliche Male danach gefragt wurde, habe ich unser Word-Dokument in dem die Geschiche gesammelt wurde, ein bißchen geputzt und gewienert und kann jetzt anbieten, daß wir dieses Dokument nach Beendigung der Story an die Leute schicken, die es haben möchten. ABER ich bitte zu bedenken: 1) wir haben in den ff-net-Dokumenten manchmal noch winzige Änderungen vorgenommen, die in diesem Dokument evtl. nicht gemacht sind (hauptsächlich Tippfehler) und 2) die Datei ist, wegen der Bilder und wegen der irren Textmenge, 10,1 MB groß. Nennt mir also ein mail-Postfach, daß diese Datenmenge verträgt. Ich werde nicht bei allen nachhaken, bei denen ich eine Rückmail bekomme, weil es der Größe wegen nicht zugestellt werden konnte. Außerdem werde ich bei dieser Größe natürlich keine Einzelmails verschicken, sondern ein paar Tage warten und das ganze dann als Sammelmail machen. Wer also diese Datei haben möchte, der sende mir bitte eine Mail an meine AOL-Adresse (Tobenburg (at) aol (punkt) com). Ich werde nur die Anfragen berücksichtigen, die dort ankommen. Bitte seid nicht böse, daß ich das so rigoros mache, aber alles andere sprengt meine derzeitigen zeitlichen Möglichkeiten. _

_Liebe Grüße, __Satia_

* * *

**Kapitel 291**

* * *

Parker betrachtete seinen 'Gast' mit gierigen Augen. Selbst unter Einfluss der Droge gebärdete sie sich nicht völlig kopflos, wie er es bereits bei anderen Frauen erlebt hatte. Dennoch bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass sie ihn wollte. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich Nachricht von Backby zu erhalten, damit er seinen ganz persönlichen Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte, falls Snape tatsächlich den Bedingungen folge leisten würde. Er hatte sie jetzt hier in seinen Fängen - sie war willig, also würde er ihr den Gefallen tun und ihr hinterher die Erinnerungen nehmen, nur um ganz sicher zu sein, dass sie nicht verraten würde, dass er die Regeln ein wenig für sich verändert hatte. Und falls Snape den Bedingungen Backbys nicht folgen würde, so wäre er ohnehin nur der erste, der sich diese Lady vornehmen würde. 

Sie streichelte gerade sein Bein, in dem Bestreben ein anderes Ziel zu erreichen. Dieses Ziel pochte unangenehm, dennoch schob er auch diesmal ihre Hand hinunter.

'Melde dich endlich, Backby', dachte er und warf noch einen Blick auf ihre Brüste, die ein ganzes Stück aus der Korsage hervorquollen.

Scheinbar eine Ewigkeit später, blitzte der kleine Spiegel auf, der die Verbindung zu Backby herstellen konnte. Parker hatte ihn so positioniert, dass Backby Snape einen Einblick hatte geben können, was in diesem Raum geschah. Das musste längst geschehen sein und Parker lächelte nun still, als Backby sich endlich bei ihm meldete. Der Spaß würde beginnen können.

"Raus! Ich komme schon mit ihr alleine klar!", herrschte er die beiden Wächter an, die ihm bislang stumm Gesellschaft geleistet hatten. Er griff zu dem Spiegel und wartete, bis die Männer die Tür von außen geschlossen hatten.

Backby sah äußerst zufrieden aus, was Parkers Vision einer vornehmen Dame, die sich willenlos jedem Feil bot, der für sie bezahlte, zunichte machte. Aber das wäre egal...er würde auch so auf seine Kosten kommen.

Trotz seiner Zufriedenheit klang Backbys Stimme äußerst gereizt und ließ keinen Zweifel an der Ernsthaftigkeit seines Befehls.

"Er hat sich den Bedingungen gefügt. Sorge dafür, dass die Lady nach Hogwarts gebracht wird - und sorge ebenfalls dafür, dass sie nicht angerührt wird! Ich habe einen unbrechbaren Eid geleistet, dass ihr nichts geschehen wird. Beeil dich!"

Backby war gerade aus dem Spiegel verschwunden, als dieser nur wenige Sekunden später unter Parkers Absätzen knirschte und splitterte. "Verdammte Scheiße!", spie Parker aus, und warf einen letzten Blick auf Hadass. Ein unbrechbarer Schwur schützte sie, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, und er nannte sich selbst einen Idioten dafür; denn wie sonst sollte Backby Snape wohl an sein Versprechen binden? Es war abzusehen gewesen, dass Snape dafür diese Gegenleistung erwartete, und er war so saudämlich gewesen, das nicht zu bedenken. Parker fluchte erneut. Wenn er sich jetzt an der Lady vergriff und Backby dadurch sein Leben verlor, wäre ihm Malfoy Island sicher - nicht auszudenken, was Snape mit ihm machen würde, wenn er ihm dort auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert wäre.

Er zwang sich, ihre Stimme zu verdrängen, die ihn inständig bat, sie anzufassen. Mit einem wütenden Schnauben riss er die Tür auf und herrschte die beiden wartenden Wächter an: "Bringt sie nach Hogwarts und rührt sie nicht an! Benutzt einen Zauber! Wer auch nur einen Finger an sie legt, schaufelt sich damit sein eigenes Grab. Und jetzt beeilt euch!"

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Natürlich blieb Hadass' Ankunft in Hogwarts nicht unbemerkt. Sie sorgte sogar, ganz im Gegenteil, für einen kleinen Tumult, der jedoch nicht bis in die große Halle gelangte. Backbys Einfluß in Kombination mit seinen Befugnissen als Auror reichten aus, um sie direkt zu Snape bringen zu lassen. 

Der Schulleiterin erklärte man kurzerhand, man habe die junge Frau aus Gefahr gerettet und ginge davon aus, daß Snape ihr helfen könne und so führte McGonagall die Neuankömmlinge auf direktem Weg in die Kerker.

Als Hadass mit glasigem Blick und unnatürlichem Lächeln, auf obszöne Weise an den Mann geschmiegt der sie hergebracht hatte das Labor betrat, glaubte Snape für einen Moment, der Boden unter ihm habe sich aufgelöst und er würde fallen. Aber er schluckte nur einmal heftig und ging dann mit großen Schritten auf das Pärchen zu, riß Hadass mit einem beinahe brutalen Ruck aus den Armen des Mannes und zog sie mit sich in den hinteren Bereich des Labors.

McGonagall begann auf der Stelle, ihm unzählige Fragen zu stellen, aber er zischte ihr zu, sie solle still sein und reagierte dann nicht mehr auf sie.

„Severus! Das ist ja lustig, daß du hier bist!", flötete Hadass ihn an, während er das geradezu abenteuerliche Gemisch, das er aus den Vorräten des Labors in der vergangenen Viertelstunde zusammengemischt hatte, in einen Kupferbecher umfüllte, um ihm eine stärkere Wirksamkeit zu geben.

Alles in ihm wollte die junge Frau, die tot war, als er sie zuletzt berührt hatte, in seine Arme ziehen, aber stattdessen packte er nur ihre Hand und drückte ihr den Kupferbecher hinein.

„Trink das, meine Lady.", sagte er leise.

Hadass nahm den Becher mit laszivem Blick und lächelte ihn verführerisch an, auf eine Weise, die er bei ihr noch nie gesehen hatte. Es tat so weh...

Er versuchte die Menschen um ihn herum zu ignorieren, versuchte, sich vorzustellen, sie wären alleine, versuchte den fassungslosen Ausdruck in Minervas Gesicht nicht zu sehen, aber all das prasselte auf ihn ein, während Hadass einen unglaublich süßen Schmollmund machte, der ihn, trotz der Situation, beinahe zum Lachen brachte.

„Nur wenn ich vorher einen Kuß bekomme, Severus. Weißt du eigentlich, daß du mich nur an unserem Hochzeitstag richtig geküßt hast?" Sie stellte sich so dicht an ihn, daß er sie fühlen konnte. Ihre ganze zierliche Front stand gegen ihn gepreßt, während sie ihr hübsches Gesicht, das jetzt von viel zu viel Farbe überzogen war, zu ihm aufrichtete. Sie hatten sie mit irgendetwas eingesprüht, daß ihr den aufdringlich süßlichen Duft eines billigen Freudenhauses verlieh.

„Bin ich nicht hübsch genug?", fragte sie mit großen Augen.

„Doch, meine Lady, du bist nicht nur hübsch, du bist wunderschön, und ich werde dich küssen, wenn du jetzt brav diesen Trank zu dir nimmst."

Er atmete sehr flach und sah erleichtert zu, wie sie den Becher an ihre Lippen setzte und zu trinken begann, während sie ihren Blick unverändert intensiv auf ihn gerichtet hielt.

Als sie ausgetrunken hatte, leckte sie sich wie eine Katze, die Milch bekommen hatte, einmal verführerisch über ihre Lippen und wartete nun auf den ihr versprochenen Kuß.

Doch noch während sie ihr Gesicht erneut Severus entgegenstreckte, wurde ihr Blick plötzlich verwundert und sie sackte bewußtlos in sich zusammen.

Snape fing sie auf, griff hinter ihren Rücken und unter ihre Knie und hob sie hoch, so daß ihr Kopf gegen seine Schulter lag. Er sah sie lange an, als suche er in ihren jetzt ganz weichen Gesichtszügen nach etwas, aber dann deutete er McGonagall mit einem befehlenden Ausdruck im Gesicht auf das Pult, bevor er es, nach wie vor Hadass haltend, mit einigen wenigen Tritten bis zur Wand stieß.

Minerva begriff und verwandelte das Pult in eine bequeme Liege, auf der er Hadass nun vorsichtig ablegte.

Er brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er sich von ihr lösen konnte, dann stand er abrupt auf und packte Minerva bei der Front ihrer Robe.

Die Schulleiterin gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, sah den Zaubertrankmeister dann aber nur mit großen Augen an, erkennend, daß ihr trotz seiner Wut keine Gefahr drohte.

„Schwören Sie mir, Minerva, daß Sie Hadass nach all dem hier in die Obhut von Harry Potter oder Hermine Granger übergeben – und in niemandes sonst."

Minerva antwortete nicht augenblicklich.

„Schwören Sie es!!", schrie er sie an und McGonagall nickte.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, Severus. Aber Sie werden bald selbst für sie da sein können.", versicherte sie ihm.

Snape lächelte bitter.

„Natürlich...", sagte er in einem derart sarkastischen Tonfall, daß es die Schulleiterin fröstelte.

„Sollen wir dann wieder gehen?", fragte Backby in geschäftigem Tonfall.

Minerva starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Wir sollten erst einmal klären, was hier abgelaufen ist und wer für den Zustand dieser jungen Frau verantwortlich ist! Meinen Sie nicht auch?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Minerva. Wir können hier jetzt nichts für sie tun. Sie schläft und wenn sie erwacht, wird die Wirkung der Droge verflogen sein. Legen Sie bitte einen Zauber über das Labor, der bewirkt, daß nur Sie selbst, Potter oder Mrs. Granger in dieses Labor hinein können. Niemand sonst, hören Sie?"

Minerva war in höchstem Maße verwirrt, nickte aber. Und nachdem sie sich selbst noch einmal davon überzeugt hatte, daß es Hadass offenbar gut ging, verließ sie mit den anderen das Labor und versiegelte es hinter ihnen.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

_**So, liebe Leserinnen und Leser,**_

_Morgen, in der Nacht von Freitag auf Samstag, gehen um Mitternacht die letzten Kapitel von Malfoy Island online.  
__Wir wünschen euch viel Aufregung und Spaß damit und sind restlos neugierig, wie eure Reaktionen darauf ausfallen werden..._

_Bis morgen nacht dann..._


	292. Chapter 292

_Liebe Leserinnen und Leser.  
Ich habe inzwischen Mittel und Wege gefunden, die Word-Datei deutlich kleiner als 10 MB zu machen.  
Aber wer sie haben möchte, MUSS mir eine Mail an Tobenburg schicken. Ich nehme KEINE Anfragen in Reviews an, weil da zu oft die Adressen verloren gehen und das gleiche gilt für PMs über fanfiction-net. Also NUR per Mail über aol..._

* * *

_Es hat KEINE weitere Bewandtnis für die Story - aber für alle, denen es aufgefallen war (damit habe ich gar nicht gerechnet) und die überlegten, wer da noch fehlt... die uns bekanntestn Erzengel, die uns schützen indem sie sich in entscheidenden Situationen der Gefahr oder größter Not neben, vor und hinter uns stellen, heißen: Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel und Michael..._

_...und nun wünschen wir viel Vergnügen mit dem Finale!_

* * *

**Kapitel 292 **

* * *

Die Verhandlung lief nun bereits wieder seit einer guten Stunde – und war ein Desaster... 

Snape hatte die anderen darüber informiert, daß Hadass im Schloß war und nachdem er Hermine beruhigen konnte, dass sie wirklich in Ordnung war und er sogar Gelegenheit hatte, Harry darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, daß er sie hier im Schloß finden würde, hatte der Vorsitzende die Verhandlung wieder eröffnet.

Zur großen Verwunderung aller hatte Backby es gewagt, zu beantragen, daß er persönlich mit der Befragung fortfahren konnte. Er entschuldigte sich in aller Form für sein Ausrasten dem Zeugen gegenüber und gab zu, daß ihm heute bewußt sei, daß er bei Snapes Befragung im Ministerium zu weit gegangen sei, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe er noch geglaubt, einen Schwerverbrecher vor sich zu haben, der nicht zögern würde, sie alle umzubringen und daß Snapes Ausbruch und die Art wie er es getan hatte, diesem Bild durchaus entsprochen habe.

Zum völligen Unverständnis aller stimmte Snape diesem Antrag zu und betonte, daß er zu Beginn des heutigen Tages bereits gwußt habe, wer Backby sei und daß sich daran nun nichts geändert habe und es daher auch keinen Unterschied mache, ob er oder ein anderer Beamter die Befragung fortführe.

Alle Einwände von McKenzie, Jolanger oder Hermine halfen nicht. Snape bestand darauf, daß es keine weiteren Verzögerungen geben solle, die zwangsläufig anstünden, wenn ein anderer Mann Backbys Platz einnehmen würde. Er wolle es hinter sich bringen.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Severus.", warf Hermine ihm auf eine beinahe wütende Weise ungläubig zu. „du willst wirklich IHM gestatten, weiter die Befragung zu leiten?"

Ohne daß er Hermine dabei ansah, fauchte er sie an: „Ich will keine weiteren Verzögerungen und durch die Zeugen ist schließlich gewährleistet, daß nur die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt. Was für einen Unterschied macht es dann, ob er die Fragen stellt oder irgendwer sonst?"

Seufzend akzeptierte Hermine seinen Wunsch und nickte den anderen zu.

Schweren Herzens gestattete man Backby, weiterzumachen...

Doch, als habe man damit die Büchse der Pandora endgültig komplett geöffnet, lenkte er mit außergewöhnlichem rethorischen Geschick die Befragung in eine Richtung, die immer deutlicher das Bild des Kapitalverbrechers Severus Snape zeichnete. Ganz gleich welche Frage Backby stellte, die Antwort war schlecht für Severus. Und dieser brachte es zustande, selbst aus den Fragen, die eigentlich für ihn positiv hätten ausgelegt werden können, Negatives zu konstruieren.

Jolanger war der Verzweiflung nahe und McKenzie war irgendwann aufgesprungen und zu Snape rübergegangen.

„Sag mal, WILLST du zum Tode verurteilt werden?", fauchte er ihn leise an.

Hermine suchte nach Snapes Blick, aber dieser vermied ihn ganz konsequent.

„Du mußt aufhören, Raphaels Antworten zu ergänzen und ihm ständig ins Wort zu fallen!" flüsterte sie „Es sind zwei Zeugen hier, die für dich reden können und sollen – du SOLLST gar nichts selbst zu deinem Fall sagen. Sei doch bitte endlich still, Severus. Es ist ja kein Wunder, daß Backby mit allem einverstanden ist, was du sagst – du reitest dich selbst immer tiefer in die Sache rein!"

Snape betrachtete mit einem beinahe gelangweilten Ausdruck seine Hände, die ineinander verschränkt auf dem Tisch vor ihm lagen. Er sah keinen von ihnen an.

„Wahrheit muß Wahrheit bleiben."

„Das ist richtig.", stimmte McKenzie ihm zu „Aber du reißt sie aus dem Zusammenhang, stellst alles in einem völlig falschen Licht dar und spielst Backby damit in die Hand – ich bitte dich, jetzt einfach deinen Mund zu halten, damit wir hier vernünftig für dich agieren können."

Snape nickte, aber sowohl Michael als auch Hermine wußten, daß er sich nicht daran halten würden.

Und mit einem Mal war diese Befürchtung für Hermine Gewissheit. Er würde damit weitermachen... und was sie bisher für falsch verstandene, vielleicht sogar reuevolle Wahrheitsliebe gehalten hatte, bekam, wenn sie die vergangene Stunde Revue passieren ließ, plötzlich Methode... Severus fuhr die Befragung ganz systematisch vor die Wand... fast so, als sei all dies mit Backby abgesprochen. Sie ging in ihren Überlegungen noch ein Stück zurück. Wann hatte sein seltsames Verhalten angefangen? Nach der Pause... was war in der Pause? Wo war Backby gewesen? War er hier gewesen? Nein... war er nicht... wo war Backby gewesen?

„Was ist in der Pause geschehen, Severus?", fragte sie plötzlich mit angespannter Stimme.

„Was soll geschehen sein? Du weißt, was geschehen ist. Das Ministerium hat Hadass gerettet und hergebracht. Sonst ist nichts geschehen. Aber das reicht wohl."

„Sieh mich an, Severus."

Er blinzelte einige wenige Male hektisch, dann hob er den Blick zu ihr hoch und sah sie an.

Hermine hätte nicht sagen können, was es war, das an seinem Blick nicht in Ordnung war, aber irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.

„Wirst du mit irgendetwas erpreßt?", flüsterte sie ihm so leise zu, daß nur McKenzie es hören konnte, weil er unmittelbar bei ihnen stand.

Snape verzog genervt das Gesicht.

„So ein Unfug! Mit was sollte man mich denn bitte erpressen? Du bist paranoid, Hermine. Alles was hier gesagt wurde, sind Fakten. Nichts weiter als Fakten. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, daß diese Dinge hier über mich aufgedeckt werden, dann solltest du vielleicht gehen."

Während Hermine mißtrauisch ihren Meister betrachtete und fieberhaft überlegte, was der Grund für sein so eindeutig kurioses Verhalten war, hatte McKenzie plötzlich eine konkretere Ahnung...

Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und murmelte etwas. Doch noch bevor er den Spruch zu Ende gesprochen hatte, war Snape aufgesprungen und hatte ihn von sich weggestoßen, so daß der Spruch unterbrochen war.

Die Menge im Saal schrie auf und es erhoben sich lautes Gemurmel und Schreckensrufe.

„Wage es nicht, in meine Gedanken einzudringen, Michael. Du warst zwei Tage da drin, das muß reichen!"

Jolanger hatte genauso aufgeschrieen wie die meisten anderen, aber bereits im nächsten Moment fiel sein Blick auf Backby, der mit sich selbst und der Welt zufrieden den kleinen Kampf zwischen McKenzie und Snape beobachtete.

„Das alles hat doch irgendeinen Grund, Severus. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, daß du ausschließlich zu den Punkten die gegen dich sprechen Rede und Antwort stehst und alles Positive sofort wegwischst.", McKenzie ging auf den Stoß gar nicht ein, sondern faßte Snape bei den Schultern. „Was ist los!!?"

Während Hermine angespannt zusah, wie McKenzie ihren Meister nun unter dem lauten Gemurmel der Versammlung schüttelte, beobachtete Jolanger weiterhin Backby...

„Michael...", sagte der Illusionist plötzlich ruhig und McKenzie wandte sich seinem Freund zu, ohne Snape loszulassen...

Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes „einen Gedanken später", wurden McKenzies Augen etwas weiter und er nickte...

In diesem Moment erschien zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag die Illusion einer Erinnerung vor den versammelten Meistern und Ministerialen.

Backby stand mit weit offenem Mund da und konnte nicht verhindern, was geschah. Sein hoffnungsvoller Blick auf Snape, in der Gewissheit, daß der Eid ihn zwingen würde, zu unterbinden, was hier gerade geschah, wurde panisch, als der Zaubertrankmeister, abgelenkt durch die Illusion, ohne jede Gegenwehr, von McKenzie an der Stirn berührt wurde und auf der Stelle im Stehen eingeschlafen zu sein schien. Hermine sprang auf und hielt ihn, was allerdings nicht notwendig zu sein schien, er stand so fest, als sei er wach – nur, daß er nicht wach war, so daß er nicht eingreifen konnte, selbst wenn es gewollt hätte.

Wie die anderen betrachtete sie angewidert und fasziniert zugleich das schemenhafte, übergroße Abbild von Snape und Backby, die sich gegenüberknieten. Zwei Meister hatten sich wortlos von ihren Plätzen erhoben, ihre Zauberstäbe gehoben und standen nun auf eine Weise neben Backby und seinen Männern, die klar machte, daß der Auror gut daran tat, in den Zauber des Illusionisten nicht einzugreifen.

„Schwörst du,", hörte man Backbys Stimme, die nicht nur im Saal sondern zusätzlich in allen Köpfen gut zu hören war „daß du alles daran setzen wirst, daß es zu einer Verurteilung kommt, die dich mindestens auf ewig in die Verbannung schickt, besser aber noch zu deinem Todesurteil führt?"

Und dann hallte Snape tiefe Stimme durch den Saal: „Weil mir keine andere Möglichkeit bleibt, um zu verhindern, daß Hadass Dumbledore von dir weiter unter Drogen gesetzt und in der Nockturngasse an jeden zahlenden Freier verkauft wird, bis sie körperlich und seelisch daran zerbricht, wie du mir ja so wunderbar plakativ angekündigt hast, nachdem ich den Beweis für ihre Gefangennahme in dem magischen Spiegel sehen konnte, schwöre ich, daß ich alles daransetzen werde, daß es zu einer Verurteilung kommt, die mich mindestens auf ewig in die Verbannung schickt, wenn möglich aber sogar zu meinem Todesurteil führt."

Das erste feurige Band des unbrechbaren Schwures legte sich aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes des Eidzeugen um die Hände der Männer.

„Er hat gehofft, daß wir das finden", flüsterte McKenzie atemlos, der unmittelbar neben Hermine stand, die noch immer Snape hielt. „Er hätte den Schwur nicht widerhohlen müssen, aber er hat es getan, mit allen Informationen die dazu geführt haben, daß er ihn geben mußte, damit wir den Grund erfahren! Bei Merlin... er hat wirklich darauf vertraut, daß wir das hier finden..."

Hermine legte McKenzie eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie dankbar.

„Und das habt ihr...", sagte sie leise und mit kratziger Stimme.

„Schwörst du nun im Gegenzug", sprach Snape zum Erstaunen der Anwesenden den zweiten Teil des Eides „daß du nicht nur Hadass vollkommen unbehelligt freilassen und so schnell wie möglich zu mir bringen lassen wirst, sondern daß sie von da an auch unter deinem Schutz steht und unter dem deiner Leute, so daß ihr von dieser Seite nie wieder Gefahr droht und daß dieser Schutz ebenfalls für meinen Lehrling Hermine Jane Granger gilt?" Jedes Wort schien gut überlegt zu sein.

Backby nickte.

„Ich schwöre es."

Hermine keuchte laut auf. Er hatte auch sie damit schützen wollen. Sie hätte es ahnen müssen!

Das zweite Band legte sich um die Hände der Männer und verband sich mit dem ersten.

Nun war wieder Backby an der Reihe.

„Schwörst du, daß du dafür sorgen wirst, daß ich die Verhandlung weiterführe, daß du niemandem von diesem Eid berichtest und auch noch nicht berichtet hast und daß du niemals irgendwem gegenüber erklären wirst, aus welchem Grund du die Verhandlung bewußt gegen dich gelenkt hast?"

„Ich schwöre es.", erklärte Snape und das finale Band legte sich um sie und besiegelte den Eid. Die Illusion verschwand.

Backby stand kreideweiß hinter seinem Tisch.

Jolanger sah ihn mit aller Verachtung an, die er in seinen Blick legen konnte.

„Werter Vorsitzender, Mr. Backby hat damit gerechnet, daß man versuchen würde, in Meister Snapes Gedanken einzudringen, aber er wußte auch, daß dieser sich dagegen mit allen Mitteln wehren würde und damit gewährleistet wäre, daß wir diesen Eid nicht finden. Er war jedoch auch dumm genug, nicht zu bedenken, daß er diese Erinnerung ebenfalls in sich trägt. Oder genauer gesagt, hat er sich wohl darauf verlassen, daß es nicht gestattet ist, während einer ministerialen Verhandlung, gleich welcher Art, in die Gedanken eines Verteidigers oder Anklägers einzudringen. Dies ist allerdings keine Gerichtsverhandlung des Ministeriums, sondern eine Verhandlung der Zunft, während der eine Befragung stattfindet. Ich habe es gewagt, die Regeln in meinem Sinne auszulegen und ich entschuldige mich dafür. Es ist zwar nicht verboten, aber ich weiß natürlich, daß es nicht erwünscht ist, daß die Zeugen auf die Weise handeln, wie ich es nun getan habe, doch ich denke, daß jedem hier im Saal klar ist, daß sich die Gegenseite auch alles andere als an die Spielregeln des Anstands gehalten hat. Ich habe Meister McKenzie gebeten, Meister Snape in eine geistige Starre zu versetzen, damit er nicht verhindert, daß ich tue, was ich getan habe, denn nach diesem Schwur hätte er mich hindern müssen, um nicht zu sterben und gleichzeitig das Wohl seines Lehrlings oder der jungen Mrs. Dumbledore zu riskieren.

Uriel Menhiras war von der Empore herabgekommen und stand nun vor Snape, der mit dem Rücken zum obersten Zunftmeister stand und sich nicht rührte. Er überprüfte unter den wachsamen und misstrauischen Blicken von Hermine Snapes Augen und blieb dann vor ihm stehen. Raphael Jolanger stand zu Snapes Rechten und Michael McKenzie zu seiner Linken, als sich der Zunftmeister, Meister Gabriel Lohberan, erhob und seinen alten Blick einmal langsam über die Versammlung gleiten ließ, um ihn letztendlich auf den nervös in seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschenden Minister zu legen.

„Was meint Ihr, Minister? Würdet Ihr sagen, daß dem Ministerium in der Urteilssprechung über Meister Snape noch ein Mitspracherecht gewährt werden sollte, oder sollen wir Meister das lieber unter uns ausmachen und ich bespreche mich dann mit Euch über das Strafmaß?"

Er lächelte auf eine Weise, die gleichzeitig Aufheiterung und Drohung war und Hermine, die innerlich so bebte, daß sie glaubte, daß die anderen Menschen im Saal es am Vibrieren des Bodens merken mußten, wurde unweigerlich an Albus Dumbledore erinnert.

Der Minister war ganz offensichtlich für das Angebot des Zunftmeisters sehr dankbar und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Ich denke, daß die Richtlinien dieser Verhandlung nicht eingehalten wurden und ich bin dafür, daß die Zeugen sich mit Euch zusammensetzen und Ihr in Ruhe alles erörtern könnt, was für das Urteil über Meister Snape von Belang sein könnte und dann wäre es mir eine Ehre, wenn diese Erkenntnisse abschließend mit mir besprochen werden würden. Daß wir uns auf ein Urteil einigen können, diesbezüglich bin ich völlig sicher."

Gabriel Lohberan nickte freundlich, fragte dann allerdings: „Und was werdet Ihr nun wegen Eures Mitarbeiters tun, der sich so offensichtlich gegen Recht und Ordnung gewandt hat?"

Backby setzte mehrfach an, um etwas zu sagen, aber dann erkannte er doch, daß es besser für ihn war, Stillschweigen zu bewahren.

Der Minister räusperte sich wiederholt, bevor er antwortete: „Wir werden den Vorfall in seiner Akte festhalten und darüber beraten, wie mit ihm vorzugehen ist. Er wird seine Bestrafung bekommen."

Lohberan nickte, aber zufrieden sah er noch nicht aus. Stattdessen kam er von der Empore herunter und ging zu Snape.

Sein freundliches Lächeln war verschwunden, als er Backby und seinen Kollegen der den Eid bezeugt hatte, zu sich zitierte.

Menhiras stand noch immer vor Snape und behielt ihn genauestens im Auge, als traue er ihm zu, sich aus dem magischen Schlaf mit dem McKenzie ihn belegt hatte, zu lösen und doch noch einzugreifen. Aber Snape rührte sich nicht.

„Tretet vor Mr. Backby.", befahl Lohberan in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Hermine erwartete jede Sekunde Widerspruch von irgendjemandem der für das Ministerium arbeitete, aber es war totenstill in der Halle und auch Backby wagte nicht, zu widersprechen. Er kam, wie ihm gehießen und stand nun vor Snape. Meniras war so weit zur Seite getreten, daß es möglich war.

Lohberan sah McKenzie an und lächelte, als könne er zwischen dem Zorn gegenüber Backby und dem Wohlwollen seinen Meistern gegenüber hin und herschalten, wie nichts.

„Meister McKenzie, ich bedarf Eurer Hilfe. Meister Snape müßte sich hinknien, ohne daß er dabei aufwacht. Ist das möglich?", fragte er sanft.

Michael nickte.

„Natürlich."

Er berührte Snape ein weiteres Mal an der Stirn und dieser kniete sich auf ein Knie auf den Boden.

Es brauchte Backby nicht einmal befohlen zu werden, daß er sich ebenfalls hinkniete, er tat es einfach.

Einen „Accio" später hielt Gabriel Lohberan den Zauberstab des Beamten in der Hand, der als Zeuge fungiert hatte, während Hermine, die begriffen hatte, was hier geschehen sollte dafür sorgte, daß die rechten Hände der Männer sich erneut faßten.

„Und nun.", erklärte Lohberan, beinahe freundlich „entbindet Ihr Meister Snape von seinem Eid."

Kein Wort davon, daß der Auror damit von seinem Teil des Eides entbunden wäre... und Backby war klug genug, nicht nach seinem Eid zu fragen.

Mit haßerfülltem Blick murmelte er, so daß alle es hören konnten: „Ich entbinde dich von deinem Eid."

Von ihren Händen stoben zwei glühende Fäden weg.

Nun waren sozusagen zwei Teile des Eides offen, aber Lohberan schien das ändern zu wollen.

„Schwört Ihr, daß Ihr Meister Snape keinen weiteren Schaden zufügen werdet?"

Durch zusammengebissene Zähne preßte Backby: „Ich schwöre es" hindurch und einer der beiden entfleuchten Fäden band sich wieder um ihre Hände herum.

„Und schwört ihr, daß Ihr Euch für das verantworten werdet, was Ihr getan habt?"

Kaum hörbar, aber ausreichend laut, zischte er erneut: „Ich schwöre es.".

Das dritte Band legte sich wieder um die Hände und der Eid war wieder besiegelt, ohne daß Hadass oder Hermine plötzlich erneut in Gefahr gewesen wären.

Der oberste Zunftmeister nickte, setzte wieder sein freundlichstes Gesicht auf, kehrte zurück auf die Empore und nahm in seinem Sessel Platz.

„Dann sollten wir Meister Snape nun wieder aufwecken. Wärt ihr so freundlich, Meister McKenzie?", fragte der Zunftmeister auf eine so gut gelaunte Weise, die für Hermine einem Dejavu gleich kam, das sie für einen Moment glauben ließe, er böte nun jedem im Saal ein Zitronenbonbon an.

Als Snape die Augen wieder öffnete, fand er sich umringt von drei Meistern und seinem Lehrling, während Backby und sein Kollege zwar wieder an ihrem Tisch saßen, jetzt jedoch von zwei Meistern flankiert wurden, die ganz eindeutig darauf achteten, daß keiner der Männer etwas unbemerktes tun konnte – sie also bewachten...

„Meister Lohberan hat gerade den Eid aufgehoben, der zwischen euch geschlossen war.", erklärte Jolanger ihm.

Snapes Augen weiteten sich in Entsetzen „NEIN!"

„WARTE!", rief der Illusionist ihm zu. „Zieh nicht sofort falsche Schlüsse! Unser oberster Zunftmeister ist schließlich kein Idiot, mein Freund! Sieh her..." und er sah Snape tief in die Augen.

Snapes Atem beruhigte sich ganz allmählich und als Raphael ihm die komplette Szene hatte zukommen lassen, stieß Snape erleichtert die Luft aus und ließ seine ganze Haltung für einen Moment locker werden.

Er ließ sogar zu, daß Hermine ihn umarmte und erwiderte ihre Zärtlichkeit, wenn auch zurückhaltend, angesichts der Zuschauer, die sie dabei hatten. Aber nicht einmal Jolanger schien etwas gegen diese Umarmung einzuwenden zu haben.

„Nun sollten sich alle wieder auf ihre Plätze begeben...", bat Lohberan und jeder der Anwesenden kam der Aufforderung auf der Stelle nach. Nur die Meister die Backby und die anderen beiden flankierten, blieben, wo sie waren.

„Ich halte also fest, daß der Minister und ich beschlossen haben, daß die Zunft die Verhandlung alleine weiterführen und Erkenntnis darüber erlangen wird, welche Schuld Meister Snape tatsächlich auf sich geladen hat. Über das Strafmaß werden der Minister und ich danach entscheiden und es dann der Öffentlichkeit mitteilen."

In diesem Moment wurde die große Hallentür aufgestoßen.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Man wollte ihn nicht durchlassen. Die Verhandlung sei mitten im Gange und es sei nicht gestattet, währenddessen den Raum zu betreten. 

Harry zeigte sich einsichtig. Ja, er werde warten, bis zur nächsten Pause. Er lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Tür zur Großen Halle. Als er nicht weiter beachtet wurde, schritt er zur Tür und riss sie auf. Unter dem Protest des Mannes, der ihn hatte aufhalten wollen, trat er ein und sah sich plötzlich im Mittelpunkt des Interesses. Die Verhandlung war tatsächlich mitten im Gange. Ein flüchtiger Blick zu Severus und Hermine, dann konzentrierte er sich auf den Vorsitzenden, der den Störenfried ungehalten ansah.

"Ich bringe neue Beweismittel, um deren Zulassung ich bitten möchte", stieß er hervor, die überraschte Stille in dem großem Raum nutzend.

Der Zaubereiminister, der gerade die Halle hatte verlassen wollen, blieb stehen und sah unschlüssig zwischen Harry und Meister Lohberan hin und her.

"Es geht um Beweise gegen das Ministerium", stieß Harry schnell aus, und nagelte den Minister regelrecht mit seinem Blick fest.

Dieser seufzte, da ihm scheinbar nichts erspart blieb. Dieser Tag schien der Schwärzeste seiner Karriere zu werden, doch es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, sein Gesicht zu wahren - er würde sich in Ruhe anhören müssen, welche weiteren Vorwürfe gegen das Ministerium vorlägen.

"Dies ist eine Verhandlung, die sich mit dem Fall Meister Severus Snape beschäftigt."

"Ja, ja...ich weiß", brachte Harry hervor und griff in seinen Umhang, ehe er weitersprach, "ich habe hier seine Akte - die ECHTE Akte. Sie werden sie zweifelsohne prüfen wollen." Er reichte die Akte Meister Lohberan. Dieser nahm sie entgegen, ohne den Blick von dem jungen Mann zu wenden, der so offensichtlich nicht wusste, was er zuerst vorbringen sollte. Harry sah erneut zu Severus, der von seinen beiden Zeugen flankiert wurde, die jetzt erstaunt auf die zweite Akte in den Händen des obersten Zunftmeisters sahen. Harry wusste, dass die Zeit drängte und er vertraute darauf, dass Severus es irgendwie geschafft hatte, Hadass Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, wie er es ihm angekündigt hatte. Er wusste, dass das, was er nun sagen würde höchstwahrscheinlich mit Verwirrung aufgenommen werden würde: "Meister Snapes Ex-Frau müsste hier auf Hogwarts sein - ich möchte sie bitte sofort sehen!"

Lohberan fragte sich offensichtlich, was den jungen Mann dazu bewog, die Ex-Frau des Angeklagten sehen zu wollen, doch er erkannte echte Sorge in dessen Blick.

"Es ist uns inzwischen bekannt, dass Mr. Backby Meister Snape durch einen Eid zu Falschaussagen zwang. Die Geisel ist in Sicherheit."

Harry schien die Aussage des obersten Zunftmeisters nicht zu genügen, denn er warf einen fragenden Blick zu Severus.

Dieser nickte ihm bestätigend zu und auch Minerva McGonagall ließ ihm diese Geste zukommen.

Harry atmete erleichtert durch und eine zentnerschwere Last schien ihm von den Schultern zu fallen.

"War das alles, was Sie an Beweismitteln hinzufügen wollten?", fragte Lohberan und deutete auf Severus Akte in seinen Händen.

"Nein, Sir. Ich möchte weitere Unterlagen zur Einsicht vorlegen, und um schnelles Handeln gegen die Drahtzieher im Ministerium bitten. Es handelt sich um Mr. Khartaleck und die Gruppe, die ihn umgibt. Diese Unterlagen geben Einblick in seine Drogengeschäfte, die er dazu einsetzte, eine persönliche Vision auch gegen Gesetz und die Menschlichkeit umzusetzen. Ich werde all dies gerne näher erläutern, doch vorerst bitte ich um schnelles Handeln, damit diese Leute festgenommen werden können. Sie werden sehen, dass auch dieser Fall mit Meister Snape in Zusammenhang steht", er reichte Lohberan nun auch die Dokumente, die bei Selkirks Festnahme sichergestellt worden waren.

Gemurmel entstand im Saal, während Lohberan die Unterlagen mehreren Prüfungen unterzog. Die ausgewählten Zauber ließen ihn wohl zu dem Schluss kommen, dass Harry die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte und die Unterlagen echt waren.

Der Zaubereiminister war in den vergangenen Minuten wesentlich blasser geworden und straffte nun sichtlich seine Gestalt, als Lohberan sich an ihn wandte.

"Es sieht tatsächlich so aus, als gäbe es wesentlich mehr Ministeriumsangestellte, die zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden müssten, als Mr. Backby", sagte dieser gedehnt.

Der Minister schien retten zu wollen, was zu retten war. Seine Stimme klang hart und entschlossen. "Ich werde sofort dafür sorgen, dass diese Leute festgenommen werden."

Harry sah sich kurz um und fing Hermines Lächeln auf. Dann blickte er kurz zu Snape, der Hadass in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, welchen Preis dies auch immer gekostet hatte. Ihrer aller Geschichte war so eng miteinander verflochten; es gab so vieles, das noch gesagt werden musste - vor Gericht, aber auch zwischen den Menschen, die gemeinsam einen Kampf gekämpft hatten, der sie letztendlich einander so nahe gebracht hatte.

Der Zaubereiminister selbst war es, der ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken riss.

"Ich werde gute Auroren brauchen, um in den eigenen Reihen aufzuräumen. Würden Sie mich ins Ministerium begleiten, damit eine unkomplizierte Festnahme von Khartaleck und seinen Leuten gewährleistet ist?"

Harry nickte mechanisch, ehe er an Severus gewandt fragte: "Ist Hadass wirklich in Sicherheit?"

"Ja, Harry, das ist sie. Gehen Sie Ihre Pflicht erfüllen. Hadass wird noch hier sein, wenn Sie zurückkehren", sagte Severus und Harry schien durch seine Worte endlich beruhigt.

"Lassen Sie uns gehen", wandte er sich an den Minister.

Der Fußweg bis zur Appariergrenze schien ihm aus zwei Gründen endlos lang. Zum einen brannte er darauf, Khartaleck endlich das Handwerk zu legen, zum anderen war es der Weg fort von Hadass. Er beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass er schon sehr bald zurückkehren würde, wenn alles glatt lief, und es dann niemanden mehr geben würde, der sie ihm je wieder wegnehmen könnte.


	293. Chapter 293

**Kapitel 293**

* * *

Thomas erwachte aus einer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit. 

Die Welt drehte sich.

"Na endlich", hörte er eine ungeduldige Stimme, ehe ihm ins Bewusstsein dämmerte, dass er diese Situation schon zwei- oder dreimal erlebt hatte. Er konnte es nicht genau sagen, denn zurzeit wusste er nicht einmal, wer da zu ihm sprach, oder wo er sich befand.

Er wusste nur eines - dass der Sprechende ihm erneut unvorstellbare Schmerzen zufügen würde. So lange, bis er abermals das Bewusstsein verlieren würde, nur, damit sich all das dann ein drittes oder viertes mal wiederholen sollte.

Und immer wieder würde dieser Mann Thomas Respekt fordern, den er nicht bereit war, ihm zu geben...nicht einmal, wenn er ansonsten sterben müsste.

Was hier geschah, rief dumpfe Bilder der Erinnerung bei Thomas wach. Bilder des Hotels, in dem man ihn gefesselt und aufgehangen hatte, um ihn immer und immer wieder zu schlagen und zu verhöhnen. Es waren Todesser gewesen, die das getan hatten, und auch dieser Mann schien ebenso grausam und besessen zu sein.

Thomas wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte, diesem Verrückten zu entfliehen, denn es bereitete ihm offensichtlich Spaß, ihm Qualen zu bereiten und sein Leben würde in diesem Büro enden.

Der Mann sprach euphorisch: "Man wird sich ewig an mich erinnern. Khartaleck, der Mann, der Gleichheit in die Zaubererwelt brachte. Es müssen Opfer gebracht werden, um das Richtige durchzusetzen. Begreifen Sie das nicht?"

'Khartaleck', schoss es Thomas durch den Kopf und plötzlich waren die Erinnerungen wieder da. Zumindest bis zu seinem nächsten Blackout wusste er nun, für wessen Wahnsinn er sein Leben auf diesem verdammten Bürostuhl aushauchen würde.

Khartaleck musste ihn nicht einmal mehr fesseln. Ein weiterer Cruciatus und Thomas würde keinen Finger mehr rühren können. Fast erheiterte ihn der Gedanke auf eine beinahe schon hysterische Weise, dass dieser Khartaleck hier mitten im Ministerium saß und verbotene Flüche anwandte. Es gab nichts, absolut nichts, wovor er zurückschrecken würde.

Thomas Kehle war trocken, doch er brachte mühsam einige Worte hervor: "Legen Sie den Zauberstab doch mal weg, Khartaleck...lassen Sie uns das wie Männer austragen."

"Für einen Reinblüter sind Sie verdammt unmagisch", sagte sein Gegenüber und schnalzte mit der Zunge.

"Sie haben eine sehr begrenzte Sichtweise was Menschen angeht - genau da liegt ihr Fehler. Niemand braucht Ihre Scheiß-Vision!"

Khartaleck tippte in regelmäßigem Takt mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tischplatte vor ihm, so dass die verstreichenden Sekunden dadurch umso deutlicher wurden.

"Sie sind mehr tot als lebendig, aber Sie wollen immer noch nicht anerkennen, was ich für die Menschen Großartiges tue. Das ist schade, Mr. Grey. Sie werden verstehen, dass ich Ihrer nun langsam wirklich überdrüssig bin. Ich habe Ihnen so viele Chancen gegeben, um zu begreifen. Ich denke, nach dem nächsten Cruciatus werden Sie nicht wieder aufwachen, denn er wird diesmal außergewöhnlich lange dauern." Das Geräusch des klopfenden Zauberstabes erstarb, als er ihn erneut auf Thomas richtete.

Khartaleck schien nach einem Anzeichen von Angst zu suchen, als er Thomas nun genau musterte, doch er konnte keines entdecken. Da war nur diese Abscheu des anderen Mannes, der einfach nicht begreifen wollte, wofür er sich all die Jahre aufgeopfert hatte.

Der Cruciatus würde ihm körperliche Schmerzen bereiten, bis er schließlich daran sterben würde, doch das war nicht Vergeltung genug für diese völlige Ignoranz seiner großen Taten, entschied Khartaleck. Zuvor würde er diesem Kerl die Seele rausreißen, und wer weiß, vielleicht war er dann endlich doch noch bereit, ihm den Respekt zuzugestehen, der ihm gebührte.

Mit einem leisen Lächeln und gezücktem Zauberstab sagte Khartaleck schließlich: "Wenn Sie tot sind, werde ich höchstpersönlich Ihrer Schwester die traurige Nachricht überbringen. Sie wird erfahren müssen, dass ihr Bruder ein Verbrecher war, der bei einer einfachen Befragung einen Ministeriumsangestellten angriff und in Notwehr getötet wurde. Ich denke, das wird sie hart treffen. Und sie wird Trost brauchen. Doch wie schenkt man einer Hure Trost? Vielleicht, indem man ihr das Doppelte zahlt? Das wird sicher interessant, sie zu kaufen, während sie um Sie trauert - aber einmal Hure, immer Hure - ich werde noch am gleichen Abend ihr Kunde werden und sie wird mich nie vergessen, denn während ich sie besteige, werde ich ihr detailliert berichten, wie Sie die letzten Stunden Ihres Lebens in Wahrheit verbracht haben. Sie wird unter mir begraben sein, während ich ihr von Ihren Schmerzen erzähle, und davon, wie ich Sie letztendlich tötete - mal sehen, ob sie wirklich so hart im Nehmen ist."

Thomas wusste nicht, woher er die Kraft auf einmal nahm, doch er war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und Khartaleck entgegen gestürzt, der offensichtlich ebenfalls überrascht war, dass der Gepeinigte diese Energie noch aufbringen konnte. Der Cruciatus verfehlte sein Ziel und Khartaleck rang nach Luft, als sich Thomas' Hände um seinen Hals schlossen und er ihn zu Boden drückte.

Blut tropfte aus Thomas Mund direkt in Khartalecks Gesicht, das langsam blau anlief.

Wie Schraubstöcke krampften sich Thomas' Hände immer noch um den Hals des Mannes, der leise röchelte. Es kostete Thomas jegliche Selbstdisziplin, die Hände zu lösen und Khartaleck atmen zu lassen. Dieser schnappte nach Luft und wollte sich aufrappeln, als Thomas ihm die Faust ins Gesicht schlug. Der erste Schlag brach dem Mann die Nase und Blut quoll daraus hervor, doch Thomas war völlig von Sinnen. Immer und immer wieder schlug er auf seinen Peiniger ein, riss ihn auf die Beine und rammte ihm die Faust in dem Magen. Er selbst spürte bei jedem Schlag, wie er kurz davor war, das Bewusstsein erneut zu verlieren, doch seine Wut hielt ihn wach. Als die Tür hinter ihnen zerschmettert wurde, war Thomas sich darüber im Klaren, dass er nun endgültig mit seinem Leben würde bezahlen müssen, da er dem Angreifer den Rücken zuwandte. Doch er drehte sich nicht um; es war ihm egal, dass ein tödlicher Fluch ihn von hinten treffen würde, solange er Khartaleck vorher noch totschlagen könnte. Also hieb er erneut auf ihn ein.

"Lassen Sie es gut sein. Wenn Sie ihn umbringen, dann werden Sie womöglich statt seiner nach Askaban geschickt - das wäre es die Sache nicht wert, oder?", vernahm er plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme.

Thomas wirbelte herum und sah sich Harry und zwei anderen Männern gegenüber, die allesamt ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt hatten, bevor sie die Zimmertür offensichtlich mit einem Bombada gewaltsam geöffnet hatten.

Harry senkte den Stab, doch die beiden anderen Männer schienen unschlüssig, was nun zu tun sei.

"Hadass!", stieß Thomas plötzlich aus und ließ Khartaleck endlich los, worauf dieser blutüberströmt zu Boden fiel.

"Sie...sie muss irgendwo in diesem Gebäude sein!" Thomas machte ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu, ehe er zu wanken begann und kraftlos auf die Knie sank.

"Finden Sie sie, Harry...ich habe alles versucht, aber ich konnte sie nicht beschützen."

Endlich senkten auch Harrys Kollegen ihre Zauberstäbe und Laurence setzte sich in Bewegung, um den bewusstlosen Khartleck festzunehmen.

Harry ging vor Thomas in die Hocke, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Er wollte, dass der andere Mann ihn richtig verstand, bevor er offensichtlich das Bewusstsein verlieren würde.

"Wir haben Hadass. Sie ist in Sicherheit. Man brachte sie nach Hogwarts und es wird ihr nichts mehr geschehen."

Thomas brachte mühsam ein Nicken zustande, eher er gerade noch flüstern konnte: "Bringen Sie mich in den Schleier."

Dann sackte er zusammen und Harry legte ihm einen Finger an die Halsschlagader.

Seine Stimme war sehr leise, als er nun zu dem Mann sprach, der ihn ohnehin nicht würde hören können.

"In den Schleier kommen Sie noch früh genug, mein Freund. Im Moment wird wohl eher St. Mungos Ihr vorläufiges Zuhause werden."

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

"Wir haben es geschafft!", sagte Geoffrey, nachdem ein Medimagier seinen Arm versorgt hatte, der ihm gebrochen worden war, während er Hadass und Harry die Flucht ermöglicht hatte. 

"Ja, wir haben es geschafft!", bestätigte der blonde Laurence und schlug seinem Kollegen herzlich auf die Schulter, was dieser mit einem Schimpfwort an Laurence quittierte.

Vor wenigen Minuten waren Khartaleck und seine Leute nach Askaban in Untersuchungshaft überführt worden.

Viele Büros waren nun verwaist und es würden sich erst neue Leute finden müssen, die sich der Aufgabe stellen würden, in dieses Chaos wieder System und vor allem ein Gefühl für Recht und Unrecht zu bringen.

Doch Harry war sicher, dass es gelingen würde.

Plötzlich erklang eine Stimme hinter den Männern und Harry nahm ein Blitzlicht wahr, das von mehreren gefolgt wurde.

Irritiert drehte er sich um und wurde sich des Bildes bewusst, das sich unbemerkt hinter ihnen aufgetan hatte.

Eine ganze Horde Reporter drängte sich um den Zaubereiminister, der sich nun eindeutig in die Brust warf, als er Harry entgegentrat. Offenbar hatte er es inzwischen sogar geschafft, sich nach Harrys Nachnamen zu erkundigen.

"Mr. Potter, Sie haben großen Einsatz bewiesen, als es darum ging, das Ministerium von dem Übel zu befreien, dass sich hier heimtückisch festsetzen konnte. Ihnen steht eine große Karriere bevor und ich denke, wir sollten gleich hier über eine Beförderung sprechen."

Unangenehme Erinnerungen überfluteten Harry, als er die Augen zusammenkneifen musste, weil es nur so blitzte und blinkte, während scheinbar jede Zeitung der Zaubererwelt Fotos von ihm machen wollte. Bereits jetzt drangen Fragen der einzelnen Reporter zu ihm durch, doch er konzentrierte sich nur auf den Minister.

"Ich danke Ihnen, Sir. Und ich werde ganz gewiss darauf zurückkommen. Aber erst einmal möchte ich nun zurück nach Hogwarts. Meine Aufgabe ist noch nicht beendet."

"Aber Sie können Ihre Aussage auch später noch machen, junger Mann. Genießen Sie Ihren Ruhm."

Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als ihm Severus erste Worte an ihn durch den Kopf gingen. 'Mr. Potter - unser neue...Berühmtheit.'

"Nein, danke Sir! Ich werde nun nach Hogwarts gehen", damit drehte er sich um, ließ alle Reporter und den Minister stehen, um sich in die Empfangshalle zu begeben, von der aus er ohne zu Zögern disapparierte.

Seine Füße hatten ihn noch nie so schnell zum Schloss getragen. Als er die Große Halle betrat, war diese bis auf einige Zuschauer leer.

Er lief zu Minerva, die ihn etwas erschreckt ansah, weil sie wohl davon ausging, dass er nicht rechtzeitig vor ihr würde stoppen können.

"Hadass", stieß er hervor, "wo ist sie?"

Minerva schickte ihm jetzt ein kurzes Lächeln, als sie sagte: "Sie befindet sich in Severus Labor. Die Verhandlung wurde unterbrochen und Severus wollte ebenfalls sofort zu ihr. Gehen Sie, Mr. Potter."

Minerva sah ein, dass sie ihm dies nicht extra hätte sagen müssen, denn noch ehe sie den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, war Harry bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür.

Er ahnte, daß er der Raum für ihn nicht verschlossen sein würde. Trotzdem klopfte er an, bevor er eintrat. Aber dann konnte er nicht eine Sekunde länger warten, zu sehen, ob Hadass in Ordnung war.

Der Raum war abgedunkelt, aber es brannten einige Kerzen, so daß die Augen sich recht schnell daran gewöhnt hatten. Es war ein merkwürdiger Anblick, in dem Labor, in dem er selbst so oft unterrichtet worden war, das Bett zu finden, das vormals ein Pult gewesen war.

Snape hatte sich, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, halb sitzend, halb liegend auf das Bett begeben und hielt Hadass im Arm. Sie schlief scheinbar noch tief und fest.

Snape hatte ein Glas mit irgendeiner Flüssigkeit neben sich stehen und tunkte ein weiches Tuch mit einer Ecke, offenbar nicht zum ersten Mal in das Glas ein, bevor er wieder mit unendlicher Vorsicht versuchte, die grauenhafte Farbe aus Hadass' Gesicht wegzuwischen. Harry mußte hart schlucken, als er sah, wie sie zurechtgemacht war und er betete, daß ihr nicht mehr geschehen war, als daß man sie anders angezogen und geschminkt hatte. Fasziniert stellte er fest, daß nicht einmal die Aufmachung etwas daran hatte ändern können, daß sie auf diese unglaublich edle, zerbrechliche Weise unantastbar wirkte. Aber gerade das machte den Versuch ihrer Häscher, dies zu ändern noch um soviel verwerflicher...

Snape hatte nicht einmal hochgesehen, als Harry hereingekommen war. Als gäbe es nur die Frau in seinem Arm und die Aufgabe, die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht zu wischen, war er auf das konzentriert, was er tat. Harry hatte gesehen, wie Snape mit Hermine umgegangen war und hatte sich damals bereits darüber gewundert, wie anders der Zaubertrankmeister sein konnte, als er sich jeh gedacht hätte. Aber das Bild das sich ihm nun bot, war auf einem so unerwarteten Level privat, daß er beinahe beschämt weggesehen hätte. Aber er ging näher heran und setzte sich dann wortlos auf die Bettkante zu den beiden hinzu.

Er wartete in jeder Sekunde darauf, daß Snape ihn anfahren würde, weil er Hadass nicht beschützt hatte, weil sie ihm unter den Händen weggestohlen worden war und er es nicht hatte verhindern können, aber Snape schwieg und tunkte nur erneut das Tuch in das Glas ein, bevor er es wieder zu ihrem Gesicht führte und vorsichtig rieb.

Aber dann ließ er die Hand mit dem Tuch plötzlich mutlos sinken und flüsterte, ohne den Kopf dabei zu heben.

„Ohne die Magie meines Zauberstabes werde ich es nicht wegbekommen. Bitte erlöse sie von dieser Schmiererei, Harry." Bei diesen letzten Worten hob Snape den Kopf und sah Harry auf eine so traurige Weise bittend an, daß Harry keinen Ton herausbrachte. Erst der Zauberspruch, mit dem er mit Hilfe seines Stabes das grauenhafte MakeUp endgültig aus Hadass' Gesicht verbannte, brach die Stille.

„Und dieser ordinäre Geruch..." sagte Snape in bittendem Ton und Harry veränderte auch diesen und mit dem nächsten Atemzug sprach er den Spruch, der ihre Kleidung in etwas Normales verwandelte.

Das unterdrückte Geräusch, das Snape unter dem Deckmantel seiner leicht in sein Gesicht gefallenen Haare von sich gab, brachte Harry endgültig aus der Fassung. Es war der leise Klang, den ein Mensch von sich gab, der um jeden Preis verhindern wollte, daß er weinte.

Aber schon eine Sekunde später schien der Zaubertrankmeister sich wieder gefangen zu haben.

Und in eben dieser Sekunde wachte Hadass auf.

Sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren, aber dann erkannte wo und bei wem sie war. Und ihre erste Reaktion war, sich so fest an Snape heranzudrücken, wie es der zierlichen Gestalt möglich war. Und er hielt sie ebenso fest.

So fest und auf eine Weise, die es Harry erneut als unangenehm empfinden ließ, daß er hier war. Er fühlte sich wie ein Störenfried, wie ein Voyeur, der eine höchst intime Szene beobachtete, aber gleichzeitig konnte er die Augen nicht von dem Bild abwenden, das sich ihm da in aller Stille, nur eine Armlänge entfernt, bot.

„Es tut mir leid.", hörte er Snape flüstern und es klang so, als habe der Zaubertrankmeister vergessen, daß Harry da war. „Es tut mir so unendlich leid, meine Lady. Es tut mir so leid..." er wiederholte es immer wieder und wiegte sie dabei leicht.

Harry wollte Snape sagen, daß es nicht seine Schuld war, daß Hadass in die Fänge dieser Männer geraten war, aber Hadass sprach vor ihm.

„Ich habe getan, was du gesagt hast. Ich habe es getrunken."

Ihre Stimme war seltsam. Wie betäubt und gleichzeitig etwas weinerlich, als reiße sie sich zusammen.

„Ich weiß, meine Lady. Ich weiß..."

Hadass begann, sich in seinem Arm zu bewegen, als wolle sie gleichzeitig von ihm weg und noch näher an ihn heran.

Was meinte sie? Was hatte sie getrunken? Das Mittel, daß sie jetzt hatte schlafen lassen?

„Und dann konnte ich es fühlen, Severus... ich habe gefühlt, wie alles aus mir herauslief. Mein Blut, mein Geist, meine Seele – alles war fort." Sie drückte sich ein kleines bißchen von ihm weg. „Ich habe es gefühlt!"

Er versuchte, sie näher an sich heranzuziehen, aber sie sträubte sich.

„Ich weiß es. Aber ich habe keinen anderen Weg gesehen, meine Lady."

Sie drückte sich jetzt immer heftiger von ihm weg und ihre Stimme wurde lauter, greller.

„Ich habe es gefühlt!! Und du warst nicht da!" sie wurde noch lauter und ein Schmerz kehrte in ihre Stimme ein, der den Raum zu verdunkeln schien. Jetzt schrie sie beinahe mit ihrer sonst so sanften Stimme. „Und du warst nicht da!!! Du hast es mir versprochen! Aber du warst nicht da!!"

Sie versuchte jetzt, mit aller Kraft sich von ihm wegzustoßen und Snape ließ sie los. Sie machte einen Satz nach hinten und sie jetzt anzusehen, war, als sähe man der Angst selbst ins Gesicht. Harry wußte nun, was sie meinte. Er erinnerte sich, als sei es gerade eben erst geschehen, an ihre Schreie, als sie sie von den Toten zurück ins Reich der Lebenden geholt hatten, an die Kraft die er hatte aufbringen müssen, um sie wieder auf das Bett zu pressen, und ihm war eiskalt bei dem Gedanken, daß er nun Gewissheit hatte, daß es die Angst war, mit der sie gestorben war, die sie damals hinausgeschrieen hatte.

„Es war dunkel, Severus! Es war stockfinster! Und ich wußte, wo ich hinkommen würde! Ich wußte es! UND DU WARST NICHT DA!" jetzt brach sie in Tränen aus und murmelte unter ihren vors Gesicht geschlagenen Hände. „Und dann hast du mich fortgeschickt und ich war alleine... du warst nicht mehr da...und es hat weh getan! Er hat mir weh getan! Und es wird nie mehr weggehen! Und du hast es nicht verhindert." Sie löste die Hände von ihrem jetzt tränennassen Gesicht und sah ihm mit vor grenzenloser Enttäuschung und Wut gleichermaßen glitzernden Augen an. „Du hast es mir geschworen! Du hast geschworen, daß du immer auf mich achtgibst – aber du hast mir diesen Trank gegeben und mich weggeschickt! Mich allein gelassen! Du warst nicht da!"

Harry sah Snape an, der leicht den Kopf schüttelte und entschuldigend und abwehrend gleichzeitig die Hände hob, und hatte das Gefühl, daß dieser ohnmächtig werden würde, wenn sie diesen Satz noch einmal wiederholen würde. Der Zaubertrankmeister atmete nur sehr flach, sagte keinen Ton und war nur vollkommen erschüttert von der Situation. Jedes Wort von Hadass ließ ihn zusammenzucken und plötzlich stand er mit einem Ruck auf und schien fluchtartig den Raum verlassen zu wollen.

Aber im selben Moment sprang Hadass auf und schrie lauter als alles gerade eben, wie in blanker Angst hinter ihm her: „GEH NICHT!"

Er blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich verwirrt zu ihr um. Ganz offensichtlich nicht verstehend, wie sie noch wollen konnte, daß er hier blieb.

Sie rannte die wenigen Schritte zu ihm und warf sich ihm in die Arme, preßte ihn wieder so fest an sich wie sie konnte und murmelte nun, erneut unter Tränen: „Ich habe dich so vermißt. Ich habe dich so unendlich vermißt! So vermißt...!"

Snape zog sie erneut an sich und preßte die Augen fest zu, während er Hadass an sich gedrückt hielt und ihr wieder und wieder über das lange, lockige Haar strich.

„Ich gehe nicht..." murmelte er besänftigend. „Ich gehe nicht, meine Lady."

Ganz langsam beruhigte Hadass sich wieder.

„Ich weiß.." flüsterte sie kaum hörbar „Ich weiß, daß du nicht wolltest, daß das alles geschieht. Ich darf dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Verzeih, daß ich es trotzdem tat."

Er wiegte sie.

„Nein, du hast Recht. Ich habe es geschworen und ich habe meinen Eid nicht gehalten."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf in seinen Armen.

„Doch, Severus. Du hast, so wie du es geschworen hast, alles getan, was in deiner Macht stand. Und wir beide wissen längst, daß diese Macht ihre Grenzen hat und oftmals seltsame Wege gehen muß."

„Ich hätte dir sagen müssen, was es für ein Trank war..." sagte er in ihr Haar hinein.

Doch erneut schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Du hast mir immer alles gesagt. Die Tatsache, daß du es bei diesem Trank, von dem ich doch schon so lange wußte, nicht getan hast, hat mich schon immer wissen lassen, was er bewirkt."

In ihre Umarmung kehrte Ruhe ein. Sie preßten sich nicht mehr so hart aneinander.

Die Art, wie sie sich nun stattdessen in seinen Arm hineinschmiegte, zeigte deutlich, daß die Emotion, die sie gerade überfallen hatte, vorbei war. Erloschen in der Zärtlichkeit seiner Arme.

Harry wußte nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Aber dies nicht...

Er stand auf und wollte an den beiden vorbeigehen, um nun so schnell es ihm möglich war, diesen Raum zu verlassen, in dem er so vollkommen überflüssig zu sein schien. Hadass liebte Snape. Das war so offensichtlich, daß es ihm wie ein Messer ins Herz schnitt. Er wollte raus aus diesem Labor.

Aber als er mit den beiden auf gleicher Höhe war, rief Snape ihn.

„Harry... bleiben Sie..."

Widerwillig blieb er stehen und sah Snape an.

„Ich möchte nicht stören. Ich werde zu den anderen zurückgehen."

„Sie stören nicht...", erklärte Snape ihm, mit jetzt wieder etwas festerer Stimme.

Harry lächelte bitter.

„Aber ich bin hier auch nicht erforderlich."

Snape brachte wundersamerweise ein Lächeln zustande.

„Ach, wirklich nicht?"

Harry war verwirrt. Was wollte Snape ihm damit sagen?

„Ich habe mir etwas vorgemacht, Severus. Hadass liebt Sie, das ist so sicher, wie das Amen in der Kirche und da es mir nur wichtig ist, daß es ihr gut geht, werde ich jetzt gehen, denn der Ort, an dem sie sich jetzt am wohlsten fühlt, scheint eindeutig in Ihren Armen zu sein. Sie ist, wie Sie ja stets zu sagen pflegen ‚Ihre Lady'. Und nur ein Blinder würde behaupten, daß es nicht so ist.", seine Worte hatten wohl sarkastisch klingen sollen, aber er war zu betroffen als daß es ihm gelungen wäre, auch nur den Hauch dessen, was er an Sarkasmus unterbringen wollte, in seine Stimme hineinzulegen.

Hadass löste sich nicht aus Snapes Armen, aber sie drehte sich so darin, daß sie Harry nun mit tränennassen Augen ansehen konnte. Seltsamerweise lächelte auch sie plötzlich wieder, als sei all dies gerade eben gar nicht passiert.

„Ach Harry..." sie streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus und er konnte, trotz seiner Worte, nicht widerstehen, und nahm sie.

„Natürlich liebe ich Severus. Aber doch ganz anders als dich..."

Snape beugte den Kopf und küßte sie aufs Haar, ohne sie zu unterbrechen.

„Ich liebe ihn schon immer. Ich bin seine Lady - ja." Sie sah zu Snape hoch, der mit Blicken bittend zu verhindern versuchte, daß sie weitersprach. Aber Hadass ließ sich nicht davon stören. „Ich war es vom ersten Tag an. Ich weiß von meinem Großvater, daß Severus mich schon so genannt hat, als ich noch ein kleines Kind war. Solange ich mich zurückerinnern kann, nennt er mich so. Und deshalb bin ich es."

Sie sah zurück zu Harry, und sich noch tiefer in Snapes Arme hineindrückend, erzählte sie weiter.

„Als mein Großvater mich in Sicherheit bringen ließ, hatte er Angst, daß man über ihn irgendwann herausbekommen könnte, wo ich bin, also durfte auch er es nicht wissen. So hat Severus mich damals fortgebracht und immer wieder besucht, bis sie mich doch auch in meiner Pflegefamilie fanden und verschleppten. Severus hat keine Ruhe gegeben, bis er mich, zusammen mit meinem Großvater gefunden hatte. Und dann war wieder er es, der mich versteckte. Erst in meiner Schule und dann, wieder und wieder an den seltsamsten aber auch schönsten, wärmsten Orten. Immer wieder fand er Menschen, die mich in ihr Haus und ihr Herz aufnahmen – bis es zu dem Prozess kam. Er hat mir nie etwas verschwiegen, er hat nie etwas schöngeredet und er hat mich stets selbst entscheiden lassen." Sie sah noch einmal zu Snape hoch. „Selbst ihm bedingungslos zu gehorchen, sogar wenn er mir einen Trank reicht, der mich tötet, war meine eigene Entscheidung. Und das hat er immer gewußt."

Harry hörte ihr atemlos zu. Und begriff... verstand, trotz all der Informationen die er längst hatte, nun erst tatsächlich, welche Rolle Hadass in Snapes Leben spielte – und schämte sich augenblicklich für all die schlechten Dinge, die er über ihn gedacht, gesagt und sogar niedergeschrieben hatte, in seinen unsäglichen Briefen an ihn...

„Ich liebe Severus, weil er stets mein Beschützer war - mein Ritter.", erklärte Hadass abschließend leise. Snape verdrehte peinlich berührt die Augen, als sie diese letzten Worte sagte, aber weder widersprach er ihr, noch ließ er sie los. Allerdings schien es ihn auch nicht zu stören, daß Hadass Harry ein Stück näher an sie beide heranzog.

„Aber ICH will dein Beschützer sein – und dein Ritter...", flüsterte Harry traurig und etwas trotzig und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wie sinnlos es war, gegen jemanden wie diesen Mann in Hadass' Leben anzutreten. Sein Scheitern war von Anfang an gewiss gewesen.

Und es half ihm nicht wirklich, daß Hadass und Snape angesichts seines Wunsches leise lachten.

Doch jetzt zog Hadass Harry so nahe an sich heran, daß die Männer sie nun beinahe gemeinsam im Arm hielten und sagte leise zu ihm: „Sei du doch einfach erst einmal mein Mann. Alles andere ergibt sich vielleicht später."

Harry sah sie fassungslos an. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das, was Hadass gesagt hatte ihn mehr beeindruckte, oder die Tatsache, daß Snape sie nicht davon abzubringen versuchte, sondern stattdessen einfach nur leise sagte: „Wenn Sie glauben, daß ich aufhöre, auf sie acht zu geben, wenn sie an Ihrer Seite lebt, dann haben Sie sich getäuscht, Potter. Sie gibt es nur mit Anhang."

Harry sah nun völlig verwirrt aus. Und das änderte sich auch nicht, als Snape sich vorsichtig von Hadass löste und ein paar Schritte nach hinten weg ging, während Hadass stehenblieb wo sie war und Harry erwartungsvoll anblickte.

Er brachte kein Wort hervor und setzte nur mehrmals zu einem Satz an, den er dann wieder verschluckte.

„Oh Gott, Potter...", hörte Harry Snape in dessen urplötzlich wieder vorhandenem, typischsten Ton sagen „...lassen Sie diese Gelegenheit nun nicht auch noch wieder ungenutzt verstreichen."

Meinte Snape wirklich das, von dem Harry jetzt glaubte, daß Snape es meinte. Oder glaubte er nur, daß Snape meinen könnte, was Harry glaubte, daß Snape es vielleicht meinen könnte. Oder lag er völlig falsch und Hadass und Snape meinten etwas völlig anderes als das, was Harry nun glaubte, daß sie beide es von ihm erwarteten? Sein Kopf brummte und seine Fingerspitzen wurden kalt vor Aufregung. Aber die Tatsache, daß Snape zurückgetreten war und Hadass ihn jetzt, zwar mit verweintem Gesicht, aber nichts desto trotz strahlenden Augen ansah, als sei das alles gerade eben gar nicht geschehen, schienen Bände zu sprechen und Harry riß all seinen Mut zusammen.

„Hadass..." er verschluckte sich beinahe, schaffte es aber, über den Punkt hinüber und konnte erneut ansetzen. Er ergriff die Hände der für ihn schönsten, liebenswertesten, phantastischsten Frau der Welt und wagte es, die Frage zu stellen, die ihm nun schon so lange auf der Seele lag: „Hadass... willst du meine Frau werden?"

Die Sekunde die sie brauchte, um ihm zu antworten, schien eine Ewigkeit zu sein und Harry glaubte, daß sein Herz schon eine Stunde nicht mehr schlug, als sie ihm endlich mit einem warmen, leisen „Natürlich will ich das, Harry.", antwortete.

Harry konnte es nicht glauben! Sie hatte „ja" gesagt! Sie stand vor ihm, strahlte ihn an und hatte „ja" gesagt! Hatte sie wirklich Ja gesagt? Und Snape stand wenige Schritte hinter ihr und war nicht eingeschritten! Er hatte ihn nicht angeschrieen, er hatte ihm nichts auf den Leib gehext – nun gut, das konnte er auch gerade nicht – aber er hatte keine Einwände geäußert und schien dies auch nicht vorzuhaben! Und... sie hatte JA gesagt!!!

„Ja? Du sagst Ja?" er starrte sie mit großen, ungläubigen Augen an und schmolz vor Glück, als sie ihr helles Lachen lachte und ihm in die Arme fiel.

„Ja, ich habe Ja gesagt."

Snape schien die Situation nun doch unangenehm zu werden, denn er verschränkte auf seine übliche Weise die Arme und sah die beiden sehr seltsam an.

Harry wußte nicht mehr, wie ihm die Frage in den Sinn gekommen war, denn er hatte sie noch nie zuvor in dieser Weise formuliert in seinem Kopf gehabt, aber plötzlich war die Antwort auf diese Frage ihm ungeheuer wichtig.

„Severus... ich weiß, daß Sie mit Hadass verheiratet waren und daher mag es skurril klingen, aber..." er überlegte kurz, ob er wirklich aussprechen sollte, was er dachte – dann sprach er weiter „aber ich möchte Sie um Hadass' Hand bitten. Ich möchte sie heiraten, aber ich möchte es mit Ihrem Segen tun."

Erwartungsvoll starrte er den Zaubertrankmeister an, dessen Haltung und Miene unergründlich blieben.

„Da ich Hadass auf ihre Briefe schon vor Wochen meinen Segen für diese Verbindung gegeben habe, werde ich ihn Ihnen nicht heute verweigern – schon gar nicht, nachdem Sie so viel für mich und sie getan haben. Aber ich verspreche Ihnen Mord und Totschlag, wenn Sie nicht alles daransetzen, daß sie glücklich und sicher ist und Sie werden akzeptieren müssen, daß wir – Sie und ich - mehr Kontakt zueinander haben werden als Sie bislang für erträglich gehalten hätten."

Mit leicht offenem Mund hatte Harry Snapes Worte verfolgt und schloß seine Lippen nun, als ihm klar war, daß Snape sich gerade einverstanden erklärt hatte...

Und als könne Snape sehen, daß Harry es trotzdem noch nicht glaubte, ging er einen Schritt auf Hadass zu und streckte den Arm aus. Sie streckte ebenfalls ihren Arm in seine Richtung und legte ihre kleine Hand in seine. Ohne anzuhalten, ging Snape weiter, ihre Hand haltend, bis er neben Hadass und Harry stand. Dann griff er mit seiner freien Hand Harrys, hob sie auf Brusthöhe hoch und legte dann, ohne den Blick von Harrys Augen abzuwenden, Hadass Hand in die des jungen Zauberer.

„Und nun...", erklärte Snape „... nun bin ich es wohl, der das Feld räumen sollte. Falls ihr mich sucht, ich bin in meinen Räumen."

Als er gehen wollte, fing sich sein Blick in Hadass großen Augen und er zögerte. Doch Hadass lächelte ihn an.

„Es ist alles gut, Severus."

Der Klang ihrer Stimme war so echt, daß beide Männer wußten, daß ihre Angst einem anderen Gefühl gewichen war.

Nachdem Snape Harry noch einmal zugenickt hatte, der ein respektvolles „Danke" an ihn gerichtet hatte, verließ Severus Snape das Zaubertranklabor und machte sich auf, in seine eigenen Räume.

Harry konnte sich kaum von Hadass Anblick lösen. Er hatte den Schritt gewagt, und sie hatte eingewilligt, seine Frau zu werden.  
Doch es gab noch eine andere Aufgabe, die er zu erfüllen hatte, und ein leichtes Lächeln unterstrich seine Worte.  
"Hadass, ich muss nun in die Große Halle zurückkehren, um meine Aussage gegen das Ministerium zu machen. Khartaleck und seine Leute werden zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden und es wird Zeit, dass alles an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt."  
Hadass lächelte ihn ebenfalls an, als sie ihm versicherte, dass sie auf ihn warten würde, bis er zu ihr zurückkehren würde.  
Als er den Raum verließ, schloss sie die Augen in der Gewissheit, dass nun endlich alles den Gang nahm, den sich auch ihr Großvater gewünscht hätte.


	294. Chapter 294

**Kapitel 294**

* * *

Die Nacht war wieder nicht für Schlaf geeignet gewesen. Er hatte es mehrere Male versucht, war aber stets von derart wirren Träumen geplagt gewesen, daß ihm jedes Aufwachen wie eine Erlösung vorgekommen war. Da er Hermine jedes Mal ebenfalls geweckt hatte oder sie ohnehin wach, weil selbst von schlechten Träumen geplagt vorfand, hatten sie beschlossen, den Rest der Nacht aufzubleiben und so hatten sie auf dem Dach des Astronomieturms, in dicke Decken eingewickelt gemeinsam den Sonnenaufgang betrachtet. 

„Mein erster Sonnenaufgang auf dem Astronomieturm war ein Startpunkt für einen neuen Abschnitt meines Lebens." Hatte er sie erinnert und Hermine hatte leise „Ich weiß", gesagt und hinzugefügt „deshalb wollte ich mit dir hier oben sein..." Ihre Hände, die ohnehin schon seit Stunden ineinander verschränkt gewesen waren, hatten sich in diesem Moment noch etwas fester gehalten...

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Als Snape die große Halle erneut betrat, war sie fast leer... die Stuhlreihen waren verschwunden, die Tische für die Schüler standen wieder an ihren angestammten Plätzen. Der Saal sah aus, wie an jedem ganz normalen Morgen während des üblichen Schulbetriebes, bevor die Schüler zum Frühstück erschienen.

Unwillkürlich zog sich Snapes Magen zusammen, weil dieses altbekannte, ihm über so viele Jahre vertraut gewordene Bild ihn in eine andere Zeit zurückversetzte und er für einen kurzen Moment glaubte, es sei Dumbledore, der ihn von der Stelle kurz vor der Empore aus rief. Aber ein tiefer Atemzug, ein Blinzeln der Augen und er erkannte, daß es Lohberan war, der ihn freundlich zu sich herüberrief.

Neben ihm standen McGonagall, Jolanger, McKenzie, Menhiras und Hermine.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, den Minister noch vorzufinden, aber wenn er jetzt nicht hier war, war er wohl bei den Abreisenden gewesen, die er vorhin vom Fenster aus gesehen hatte.

War das eine gute, oder eine schlechte Nachricht?

Er wußte es nicht...

Aber trotz aller negativen Erwartungen, nahm er die leuchtenden Gesichter der Menschen wahr, auf die er zuging. Fragend sah er sie alle an, aber keiner von ihnen sagte auch nur einen Ton – nicht einmal Hermine, deren Augen allerdings von allen am meisten strahlten.

Er verbot sich mit einer kaum durchführbaren Vehemenz aus den fröhlichen Gesichtern Schlüsse zu ziehen, weil seine Angst davor in dieser Sache enttäuscht zu werden zu groß war.

„Meister Snape...", begrüßte Lohberan ihn und Snape begrüßte ihn auf die Art, die das Protokoll vorschrieb.

„Darf ich fragen, zu welchem Ergebnis man gekommen ist?", fragte er ruhig, aber seine Stimme vibrierte leicht und strafte die Ruhe mit der er sprach Lügen.

McKenzie grinste.

„Jetzt, wo du endlich nicht mehr dazwischenreden konntest, sah die ganze Angelegenheit positiver aus, mein Freund."

Jolanger hielt Snape eine Pergamentrolle hin.

„Dein Urteil...", sagte er kaum hörbar. „Vom Minister persönlich unterzeichnet und von der Zunft besiegelt.", fügte er ebenso leise hinzu. „Es ist also rechtskräftig."

Mit zitternden Fingern nahm Snape die Rolle entgegen.

Hermine ging zu ihm, stellte sich schräg hinter ihn und umfaßte ihn von hinten, so daß sie seitlich ebenfalls auf das Pergament sehen konnte. Was die anderen nicht sehen konnten, konnte sie nun fühlen. Sein ganzer Körper bebte leicht, als er die Rolle öffnete und auseinanderzog.

Zweimal entglitt ihm der Anfang der Rolle, bis es ihm endlich gelang, sie so zu öffnen, daß man den Text lesen konnte.

Er überflog die ersten Zeilen und ließ den Blick sofort auf den letzten Abschnitt gleiten.

„... ist insofern unzweifelhaft festzuhalten, daß Meister Severus Snape für die zahllosen Verstöße gegen Moral, Gesetz und Recht zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen ist, daß aber diverse seiner Taten für eben diese Grundfesten anzuerkennen und dagegenzurechnen sind. Daher wird er, nach gründlicher Prüfung durch die Zunft der Meister und das Magie-Ministerium zu einer Strafe von vier Jahren im Exil auf Malfoy Island verurteilt. Die dort bereits verbrachte Zeit ist dabei zu berücksichtigen und anzurechnen..."

Er las den letzten Satz immer und immer wieder...

„...ist dabei zu berücksichtigen und anzurechnen..."

Irgendwann hob er den Blick, schluckte und sah den Obersten Zunftmeister an.

„Ich lebe deutlich länger auf Malfoy Island als vier Jahre.", erklärte er mit kratziger Stimme.

Lohberan nickte.

„Das wissen wir, Meister Snape."

Er machte einen Schritt auf Snape zu und faßte ihn in einer väterlich anmutenden Geste bei den Schultern.

„Ihr habt Eure Strafe bereits verbüßt, Severus"

Die fünf Meister um ihn herum lächelten zufrieden und Hermine hielt ihn auf eine Weise, die ihm klar zu machen schien, daß sie nicht vorhatte, ihn jemals wieder los zu lassen.

Das Gefühl, das in ihm aufstieg, wurde zu groß – viel zu groß...

Die Menschen um ihn herum wurden ihm plötzlich zu viel.

Er wußte sofort, daß er Hermine jetzt enttäuschen würde, aber es ging nicht anders.

„Ich habe meine Strafe bereits verbüßt?"

Lohberan nickte.

„Ich kann gehen?"

Der Zunftmeister nickte erneut.

„Ich könnte jetzt einfach gehen?"

Lohberan lächelte, während Jolanger neben ihnen plötzlich einen sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck bekam, weil er als erster spürte, was mit Snape geschah.

Dieser wandte sich plötzlich aus Hermines Umarmung, wich ein kleines Stück zurück und starrte alle mit großen Augen an.

Sein Atem wurde schneller und auf eine Weise hektisch, als sei plötzlich irgendetwas für ihn unerträglich.

„Dann nehmt diesen Zauber von mir, der mich an Hogwarts bindet und mich außerhalb dieser Mauern meiner Magie beraubt.", seine Stimme war erst nur sehr leise, aber höchst eindringlich.

„Nehmt ihn von mir!" er wurde lauter und Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn.

„Severus", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen. „Das kann sicher gleich geschehen." Sie ging auf ihn zu, aber er wich vor ihr zurück.

„Nehmt ihn von mir."

Wenn er weiter so atmen würde, würde er nicht lange stehenbleiben. Seine Nerven versagten endgültig. Er hatte exakt so lange durchgehalten wie es notwendig gewesen war – jetzt brach er ein. Hermine wollte ihn berühren, aber wieder machte er einen Schritt weiter zurück.

‚Laß ihn', hörte sie Jolangers ruhige Stimme in ihrem Kopf ‚er braucht nun einen Moment, aber es geht ihm gut. Er glaubt es nur noch nicht. Sein Verstand hat es begriffen, aber seinen Seele glaubt es noch nicht. Und so lange bist selbst du für ihn jetzt nicht mehr als eine Täuschung, der er nicht glauben kann. Gib ihm ein klein wenig Zeit...'

Hermine blieb stehen wo sie war, obwohl alles in ihr danach schrie, ihn zu umarmen.

„Du bist frei, Severus. Es ist in Brief und Siegel festgehalten, daß du ein freier Mann bist.", erklärte sie noch einmal ruhig.

„DANN LASST MICH HIER RAUS! NEHMT DIESEN ZAUBER VON MIR!", er schrie jetzt so laut er konnte und McGonagall zog plötzlich ihren Zauberstab.

Sie richtete ihn auf Snape und sprach eine endlose Reihe von Zaubern, die Hermine nicht kannte, die aber, wie sie an dem leichten Aufglühen um Snape herum erkennen konnte, den Zauber aufhoben, der ihn an Hogwarts gebunden hatte.

„Er ist fort, Severus.", sagte Minerva leise.

Snape starrte sie an. Eine kleine Ewigkeit lang.

Er schien zu überlegen und sagte irgendwann endlich in einer beinahe beängstigenden Ruhe: „Ich brauche ein paar Minuten für mich alleine." Sein Blick fiel entschuldigend – bittend – auf Hermine. „Ich brauche ein paar Minuten alleine – bitte."

Dann wandte er sich abrupt um und verließ mit riesengroßen Schritten und wehender Robe den großen Saal.

Hermine folgte ihm in großem Abstand und sah, wie er die Gänge Hogwarts durchrauschte auf dem Weg nach draußen und als er das große Tor durchschritten hatte, wobei er einen Augenblick gezögert hatte, als sei er nicht sicher, daß er wirklich hinausgehen konnte, blieb Hermine dort stehen und sah ihm hinterher, wie er, wie von Teufeln gehetzt, über die großen Wiesen in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes ging und das letzte Drittel der Strecke sogar rannte, bis er in der Dunkelheit der Bäume verschwunden war.

Hermine schluckte und bebte nun ebenso, wie er es gerade getan hatte, während sie sich in den Bogen des geöffneten Haupttores lehnte.

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich von hinten umfaßt. Harry hatte sie mit ihrem Rücken gegen seine Brust gezogen.

„Na? Alles in Ordnung? McGonagall hat mir gerade gesagt, wie es ausgegangen ist und daß das ein bißchen viel für ihn war."

Hermine lehnte sich an ihn an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob alles in Ordnung ist, Harry. Er hat völlig anders reagiert, als ich erwartet habe. Meister Jolanger glaubt, dass er einen Moment braucht um wirklich zu glauben, daß er freigesprochen ist."

Harry lachte leise.

„Er wurde nicht freigesprochen."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht, während sie ihre Hände auf seine Arme legte, die sie auf Schulterhöhe umfaßt hielten.

„Du weißt, was ich meine."

Harry lehnte seine Wange gegen die Seite ihres Kopfes, während sie beide die Stelle ansahen, wo er im Wald verschwunden war.

„Natürlich weiß ich es.", sagte er entschuldigend.

Hermine seufzte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm hinterhergehen soll. Er sagte, daß er alleine sein will. Aber wie kann er jetzt alleine sein wollen? Ich will nicht, daß er jetzt alleine im Verbotenen Wald ist. Ich möchte ihn zurückholen."

Harry ließ sie plötzlich los.

„Nicht du, Hermine – das ist mein Part."

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Deiner? Wieso deiner?"

Harry sah sie an und Hermine konnte sehen, wie ernst es ihm mit dem war, was er jetzt sagte.

„Daß man ihn heute zu einem freien Mann gemacht hat, ist viel bedeutsamer, als es auf den ersten Blick aussieht. Aber das brauche ich dir vermutlich nicht zu erzählen. Er hat viele Jahre für uns gekämpft und wir haben ihm die Anerkennung dafür versagt – ihn sogar weggesperrt. Ich hätte es damals bei der Schlacht erkennen müssen. Ich habe gesehen, mit welcher Erwartung er mich angesehen hat als alles vorbei war. Ich habe gewußt, daß ich es nur geschafft habe, weil er mir geholfen hat. Ich habe gesehen, wie er sein sarkastischstes Lächeln aufsetzte, als er sah, als er begriff, daß ich ihm nicht glaube, daß wir alle ihm nicht glauben wollten und ich habe all dies bei der Verhandlung noch einmal gesehen. Ich hätte erkennen müssen, was sein Blick mir sagen wollte, als er verurteilt wurde. Wir alle hätten damals schon erkennen müssen, daß es mit seiner Verurteilung nicht korrekt gelaufen ist. Aber wir alle – vor allem ich – wollten ihn als den Schuldigen sehen. Ich hätte auch Dumbledore so vertrauen müssen, daß ich Snape damals nie vom Hogwartsgelände hätte weglaufen lassen dürfen. Damals bin ich ihm hinterhergerannt, um ihn zu töten, weil ich ein dummer Junge war und weil ich Rache wollte. Ich war im Prinzip der, der ihn damals von Hogwarts weggejagt hat. Ich denke, daß es jetzt meine Aufgabe ist, ihn zurückzuholen..."

Er legte den Kopf schief und sah Hermine bittend an.

„Läßt du mich?"

Sie biß sich überlegend auf die Unterlippe, dann nickte sie.

„Aber wie willst du ihn finden?"

„Ich habe da so eine Idee. Ich glaube nicht, daß er noch im Wald ist, ich denke, daß er einen Bogen geschlagen hat und an einer anderen Stelle wieder herausgekommen ist." Hermine ahnte sofort, was er meinte und schickte ihn mit einer winkenden Bewegung weg.

„Dann geh. Sieh zu, daß du ihn findest und bring ihn mir wieder."

Harry lächelte und ging über die Wiese in eine ganz andere Richtung.

Als er kurz darauf die massige Form von Dumbledores weißem Sarkophag sah, hob sich die Silhouette des hochgewachsenen, schwarzhaarigen Zauberers wie ein Scherenschnitt davon ab.

Als Harry näherkam, konnte er sehen, daß Snape ihn bemerkte, aber trotzdem blieb, wo er war.

Er stellte sich neben seinen ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer und starrte, wie er, auf den Sarkophag des Mannes, der durchs Snapes Hand gestorben war. Harry war bewußt, daß es das erste Mal war, daß Snape die Möglichkeit hatte, Dumbledores Grabmal aufzusuchen.

Er versuchte, sich vorzustellen, was Albus davon halten würde, daß sie beide nun hier so nebeneinander an seiner Gedenkstätte standen. Er war sicher, daß der alte Zauberer hocherfreut gewesen wäre.

Erst schwiegen sie beide lange.

Dann sagte Harry einen ersten Satz...

Dann redeten sie...

Und nach einer guten Stunde reichten sich die Männer die Hand...

Eine weitere Stunde später, kehrten Severus Snape und Harry Potter Seite an Seite zurück zum Schloß.

Hermine war die ganze Zeit über im Tor stehengeblieben und hatte alles das, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war, noch einmal Revue passieren lassen. Und als sie Harry und Severus nun in der Ferne langsam auf das Schloß zukommen sah, war sie für einen kurzen Moment sicher, daß dieses Bild verschwinden würde, wenn sie es wagen würde auch nur ein einziges Mal zu blinzeln.

Aber dann tat sie es und sah die beiden Männer immer noch. Sie schmunzelte angesichts der Unsicherheit, die sich wie ein leichtes Vibrieren in ihren Bauch eingenistet hatte.

„Harry und Severus, Seite an Seite... Albus wäre sehr glücklich darüber gewesen.", sagte McGonagall plötzlich hinter ihr.

Hermine wandte sich um und sah die Schulleiterin, wie sie mit einer Mischung aus Traurigkeit und Verwunderung in die Ferne blickte und ebenfalls die beiden Männer beobachtete, wie sie langsamen Schrittes näherkamen.

Hermine wandte den Blick auch wieder auf die Wiese.

„Ja... wer hätte gedacht, daß es je so kommen würde?", antwortete sie.

Jetzt, da McGonagall hier war, kam ihr ein Gedanke.

„Wie wird es jetzt weitergehen? Werden wir hier bleiben, bis der Ring von der Insel genommen ist? Oder kann ich ihn jetzt einfach mit nach Hause nehmen?" Hermine lachte ein unsicheres Lachen. „Himmel... das klingt, als hätte ich irgendwo einen streunenden Hund eingesammelt."

McGonagall lachte zwar nicht, konnte aber ein Schmunzeln nicht verhindern. Aber sofort legte sich wieder der düstere Schatten über ihre Züge, den man dort immer sah, wenn Severus in der Nähe war.

„Er ist frei, zu gehen, wohin er will. Und hier wird er mit Sicherheit nicht bleiben wollen."

Jetzt wandte Hermine sich doch zu ihr um.

„Warum nicht?"

„Meinetwegen...", erklärte McGonagall mit etwas betretenem Ausdruck.

Hermine legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und sah sie fragend an.

„Ihretwegen? Warum das?"

Die Schulleiterin seufzte.

„Weil ich mich von allen die mit der Angelegenheit zu tun hatten, ihm gegenüber am schlimmsten aufgeführt habe."

Hermine fragte nicht weiter, weil sie sah, daß ihr Gegenüber alleine weitererzählen würde, auch wenn sie ihr dabei nicht in die Augen sah.

„Im Prinzip hätte ich wissen müssen, daß Severus' Version von Albus Tod richtig war. Und ich hätte schon lange vor der Verhandlung selbst darauf kommen müssen, denn ich war in fast alles eingeweiht, was Severus' Doppelleben betraf. Und Albus hatte mehr als einmal in unserer Runde gesagt, daß Severus' Aufgabe, wenn es hart auf hart käme, auch bedeuten könne, daß er einen von unserer Seite verraten, ausliefern, vielleicht sogar foltern oder töten muß. Snape hatte daraufhin immer gesagt, daß es soweit nie kommen würde. Spätestens als ich von Hagrid erfahren hatte, daß Severus sich mit Albus kurz vor Albus' Tod gestritten hatte, daß Severus sich weigern wollte, zu tun, was Albus ihm sagte, und daß er Albus vorgeworfen hatte, dieser halte bestimmte Dinge für zu selbstverständlich – spätestens zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte mir klar sein müssen, daß er, wie in den Jahren davor, ausschließlich für den Orden gearbeitet hat."

Sie blickte jetzt einen imaginären Punkt auf der Torschwelle an.

„Wir haben alle damals Fehler gemacht.", erklärte Hermine ruhig.

„Stimmt... aber meine gingen weiter..."

Sie verschränkte die Arme und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Er hat mir geschrieben... nachdem er verurteilt war, bevor man ihn nach Malfoy Island gebracht hatte. Er hat mir geschrieben, er brauche Hilfe und daß ich ihn aufsuchen solle. Es sei dringend. Es ginge nicht um ihn und daß nur ich helfen könne."

„Hadass..." flüsterte Hermine.

McGonagall nickte.

„Ja... er wollte, daß ich Hadass in Sicherheit bringe. Als ich in der Zeitung gelesen hatte, daß er sie geheiratet hatte, habe ich das begriffen und erkannte, wobei ich hatte helfen sollen. Aber da war es zu spät. Ich hatte ihm nie geantwortet. Ich habe es für eine Finte gehalten und geglaubt, er wolle, daß ich ihn irgendwie vor dem Exil bewahre. Er hat mir in den fünf Wochen zwischen der Verurteilung und der Deportation ganze zwölf Briefe geschrieben. In jedem seiner Briefe hatte er auf andere Weise versucht, zu umschreiben, welcher Art die Hilfe sei, die er von mir erhoffte. In jedem Brief war er eindringlicher geworden. Er konnte nicht konkreter werden, weil ihm klar war, daß seine Briefe kontrolliert würden und da Hadass ausgerechnet durch das Ministerium in Gefahr war, konnte er weder ihren Namen nennen, noch sonstwie genauer beschreiben, worum es ging. Und ich habe es nicht verstanden – ich wollte es nicht verstehen. Vier Tage bevor man die Verurteilten auf die Insel brachte, kam der letzte Brief. Auch darauf habe ich nicht reagiert. Als ich meinen Fehler erkannte, waren sie bereits verheiratet und auf der Insel. Erst da schrieb ich ihm und versuchte zu erklären, warum ich nicht reagiert hatte, versuchte, um Entschuldigung zu bitten. Aber auf diesen Brief habe ich dann keine Antwort mehr erhalten..."

Hermine hatte mehrfach geschluckt, während McGonagall erzählt hatte.

„Ich verstehe...", sagte sie sehr leise.

„Verständlich...", setzte sie nach ein paar Atemzügen hinterher.

McGonagall nickte.

Hermine sah wieder zu den Männern, die schon ein gutes Stück näher gekommen waren und unterdrückte damit das Bedürfnis, ihre ehemalige Lehrerin für Verwandlungen zu packen, zu schütteln und zu beschimpfen. Der Moment den sie dadurch innehielt, reichte aus, um sich erneut bewußt zu machen, daß sie alle damals nur das Schlechteste von ihm annehmen wollten und sie gestand sich ein, daß sie möglicherweise an McGongalls Stelle nicht anders gehandelt hätte.

„Das ist lange her.", versuchte sie daher stattdessen die Verwandlungsmeisterin zu trösten.

„Severus vergißt nicht, Hermine.", sagte McGonagall sehr bestimmt.

Hermine nickte, als ihr plötzlich eine Idee kam.

„Das stimmt. Aber er weiß es zu schätzen, wenn man etwas für ihn tut." Sie sah Minerva an und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Sie können ihm helfen, bei einer Sache, die ihm sehr am Herzen liegt..."

Snape und Harry wurden langsamer, je näher sie ans Schloß herankamen und so hatten die Frauen noch eine Weile Zeit, Hermines Idee zu besprechen und als die Männer das Tor erreichten, wirkte Minerva nicht mehr ganz so betrübt wie noch kurz zuvor.

Harry lächelte sie beide an. Snapes Miene war unergründlich.

Er begrüßte McGonagall mit einem kurzen – einem sehr kurzen – Kopfnicken, lächelte Hermine auf seine unverbindlichste Weise an, wußte dann offenbar nicht so recht, was er tun sollte und blieb vor dem Tor in der hellen Sonne stehen, die ihn ein wenig blinzeln ließ.

Harry legte eine Hand auf Minervas Schulter und machte eine Geste ins Schloß-Innere.

„Lassen wir die beiden alleine."

Minerva nickte und folgte Harry hinein.

Einen Moment später waren Hermine und Snape alleine und sahen sich wortlos an.

Die schimmernden Borden ihrer ansonsten dunklen Zunftroben glitzerten beinahe unnatürlich bunt in der Sonne.

„Möchtest du noch alleine sein?", fragte Hermine in die Stille hinein. „Brauchst du noch etwas Zeit für dich?"

„Was ich jetzt brauche, bist du...", sagte er mit selbst für ihn ungewöhnlich dunkler Stimme und zog sie sanft, aber fest in seine Arme. Zog ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und legte seine Wange an ihren Kopf.

Hermine drückte sich seufzend in diese Umarmung hinein und hielt ihn im Gegenzug so fest sie konnte.

„Möchtest du reden?" ,fragte sie leise, aber er schüttelte den Kopf, ohne sie loszulassen.

„Halte mich nur", flüsterte er so leise, daß sie es beinahe überhört hätte.

Und so hielt sie ihn...

Hermine hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange sie dort so standen, als sie spürte, wie er seinen Körper langsam straffte und sich dann ein wenig von ihr löste. Als sie ihn ansah, brachte er ein winziges Lächeln zustande, das ihr zeigte, daß er begann, in seiner neuen Realität Fuß zu fassen.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte sie nun auch ihn.

Snape wog den Kopf einmal hin und her.

„Das wird sich jetzt im Detail zeigen müssen. Ich werde überwachen, daß mit der Auflösung des Ringes alles seine Richtigkeit hat und Harry dabei helfen, daß keine Fehler dabei gemacht werden, wenn die nicht Verurteilten von den Siegeln befreit werden. Es wird sicher Versuche geben, irgendwelche zahlungskräftigen Verurteilten unter die zu schmuggeln, die dann die Insel verlassen können."

„Meinst du, daß alle die, die es dann auch können, gehen werden?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Es wird kaum jemand gehen. Die meisten sind auch ohne die Siegel an die Insel gebunden. Du darfst nicht vergessen, daß nur Familie oder leibeigene Dienerschaft mitgenommen werden durfte. Und solange ihre Herrschaft nicht gehen kann, können auch sie nicht gehen. Aber es wird trotzdem anders sein. Die Möglichkeiten die ich nun, da auch Lehrer und Medimagier auf die Insel kommen können, dort habe, sind dramatisch besser als vorher. Ich weiß nur noch nicht genau, wie ich das von hier aus alles regeln soll. Ich werde viel Zeit auf der Insel verbringen. Ich fürchte, das wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen."

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Kannst du das verstehen?"

Hermine schmunzelte und nickte.

„Natürlich kann ich das. Ich habe es nicht anders erwartet. Du wärst nicht der Mann in den ich mich verliebt habe, wenn du dich plötzlich von all diesen Menschen abwenden würdest. Aber es wäre mit Sicherheit besser, wenn du nicht von hier aus agierst, sondern von Snape Manor aus, wenn du also weiter dort wohnen würdest, meinst du nicht auch?"

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein!", dann küßte er sie. Intensiv. Besitzergreifend. „Ich will keine einzige Nacht mehr ohne dich sein. Ich kann so gerade eben akzeptieren, wenn das Institut dich hin und wieder in Beschlag nimmt oder wenn ich für Malfoy Island irgendetwas regele, aber dann muß ich zu dir kommen können und bei dir sein. Und wenn das heißt, daß ich tagsüber auf der Insel bin und abends hier, dann ist das halt so."

Hermines Lächeln wurde intensiver und sie strich ihm eine Strähne, die ihm vom Kopfschütteln nach vorne gefallen war, sanft aus dem Gesicht. Er kam nicht im entferntesten auf die zweite Möglichkeit die sich ergab.

„Und was wäre, wenn ich zu dir auf die Insel ziehe?"

Er sah sie an, als hätte sie vorgeschlagen, sich die Arme abzuschneiden.

„Das geht nicht.", sagte er verwirrt.

„Warum soll das nicht möglich sein?", fragte Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Ich habe ein paar der Räume gesehen in denen du lebst – sie sind sehr schön. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß der Rest des Hauses heruntergekommen ist. Oder meinst du, daß Hadass etwas dagegen haben könnte?"

Er runzelte verärgert die Stirn.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber das ist doch Unfug. Du kannst doch nicht nach Malfoy Island ziehen."

„Warum nicht?", lachte Hermine jetzt offener. „Ich kann jederzeit hin, wohin ich möchte und würde in einem wunderbaren Haus bei einem wunderbaren Mann leben. Ich kann keinen Grund erkennen, warum das nicht möglich sein sollte."

Man sah ihm an, daß er sich in Erklärungsnot sah, aber dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Malfoy ist dort..."

Hermines Lächeln war plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so fröhlich und sie schluckte, aber dann straffte sie sich wieder.

„Das ist in Ordnung. Und mir ist sogar klar, daß er nicht der einzige rechtmäßig Verurteilte auf Malfoy Island ist. Aber auch auf dem Festland laufen Leute herum, die gegen das Gesetz verstoßen haben und es noch immer tun, Severus."

Er ließ sie los.

„Das will ich nicht, Hermine. Malfoy Island ist ein Gefängnis."

„Nicht mehr, Severus. Schon sehr bald wird der Ring aufgehoben und dann ist es nur noch irgendeine Insel."

Er drehte sich von ihr weg, aber gleich wieder zu ihr hin. Wandt sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in dem Unwohlsein, das ihr Vorschlag in ihm auslöste.

„Ich will das nicht. Dort gibt es keine vernünftige medizinische Versorgung, ich..."

„Ich bin Medihexe", fiel sie ihm lachend ins Wort und faßte ihn bei den Schultern, als sie ihn eindringlich ansah.

„Ich kann dir helfen, aus Malfoy Island das zu machen, was du immer daraus machen wolltest, Severus. Kümmere du dich um die Handelsverbindungen und laß mich einen medizinischen Zweig aufbauen. Ich werde im Institut kündigen und mich voll und ganz darauf konzentrieren, daran mitzuwirken, daß Malfoy Island eine wunderbare Insel wird, auf der alle Bewohner, auch die, die vielleicht lieber woanders wären, ein gutes Leben führen können. Im Moment leben auf der Insel etwa fünftausend Menschen. Aber Malfoy Island ist so groß wie London mit all seinen Vororten. Dort wäre Platz für viele, viele tausend Menschen mehr. Es könnte eine blühende Stadt werden, die sogar neue Bewohner anlocken kann, die vom Festland kommen. Handwerker, Händler, wer auch immer. Malfoy Island könnte ein anerkannter Handelsort werden, über den nicht nur alles läuft, sondern den Interessierte vor Ort besuchen können."

Der Gedanke war zu verlockend, als daß Snape ihn nun rundheraus abgelehnt hätte, aber überzeugt war er noch nicht.

Hermine sah, daß sie dicht davor war, zu gewinnen und warf einen weiteren Trumpf auf den Tisch.

„Es wird ab dem nächsten Jahr einen zusätzlichen Klassenzug in Hogwarts geben. Minerva hat angeboten, die Kinder von Malfoy Island, die ihre Jahre in Hogwarts verpaßt haben, als separaten Jahrgang aufzunehmen und das Versäumte mit ihnen so gut nachzuholen, wie es möglich ist. In den Bereichen, in denen die Kinder bereits ausreichende Fähigkeiten haben, können sie den normalen Unterricht ihrer Jahrgänge besuchen, in den anderen Fächern erhalten sie separaten Unterricht. Und Minerva weiß zwei oder drei Kandidaten, die vielleicht Interesse daran haben könnten, die Kleineren in deiner Schule auf der Insel zu unterrichten. Sobald diese Aufholphase vorbei ist, bekommen die Kinder von Malfoy Island ganz normal zu ihrem elften Lebensjahr ihren Brief. Was meinst du?"

Er starrte sie eine ganze Weile an und sagte gar nichts.

Dann zuckten seine Mundwinkel und einen Moment später lachte er. Nicht laut, aber doch so, daß Hermine wußte, daß er einverstanden sein würde.

Er schüttelte vor Erstaunen den Kopf.

„Du hast an alle gedacht, nicht wahr? Gibt es noch etwas, das ich in meine Überlegungen noch nicht eingeschlossen, das du aber bereits gedanklich geregelt hast?"

Hermines Augen leuchteten, als sie ihm mit verschwörerischer Stimme erklärte: „Nun... einen Trumpf habe ich mir für den Schluß aufgehoben, von dem ich hoffe, daß du diesem wirklich nicht widerstehen kannst."

Er sah sie mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen an und ahnte, worauf sie diesmal hinauswollte.

„Aha?" fragte er nur ruhig und Hermine nickte.

„Ja... mein endgültig letzter Trumpf ist eine Herausforderung an deine Vorstellungskraft. Stell dir bitte vor, wie es wäre, wenn du den ganzen Tag an deinem Schreibtisch gesessen hast und müde bist, von all der Organisiererei, von dem Handel, von deinem finanziellen Ränkeschmieden und du dann einfach durch die Tür ins Nebenzimmer gehen brauchst und ich dort auf dich warte, einladend auf deine Seite des Bettes klopfe, auf der die Decke schon zurückgeschlagen ist. Du brauchst nur ins Bett zu kommen und in meinem Arm einschlafen oder tun, was immer dir einfällt, wenn du den ganzen Tag sicher sein konntest, daß du mich abends in diesem Bett vorfinden würdest..."

Die letzten Worte hatte sie regelrecht geschnurrt...

Er zog sie mit einem Schmunzeln wieder an sich, aber diesmal nicht auf die ruhige Weise wie gerade eben, sondern auf die „andere" Art. Auf die Art, die sie ihn ihren Lenden fühlen konnte.

„Du willst Herrin von Snape Manor werden?", knurrte er leise.

Hermine nickte.

„Oh ja, wehrter Lord Snape, das möchte ich."

„Und damit Herrin über Malfoy Island?" seine Stimme war ein wenig heiser, was angesichts der plötzlich zwischen und in ihnen aufbrausenden Hitze nicht verwunderlich war.

„Was immer Euch gefällt, Lord Snape.", hauchte Hermine, bevor sie ihre Lippen auf seine legte und ihre Arme noch fester als vorher um ihn schlang. Seine Lippen waren ein wenig rauh, trotzdem umspielte sie sie hingebungsvoll mit ihrer Zungespitze. Als seine Lippen ihren Mund auf die selbe Weise erkundete, stöhnte Hermine leise in seinen Armen auf.

„Das gefällt mir in der Tat...", hauchte er und zog sie noch fester an sich, so daß sie auch an anderer Stelle spüren konnte, wie sehr es ihm gefiel.

„Bis wir diese Vorstellung in die Tat umsetzen können, möchte ich Euch darauf aufmerksam machen, Lord Snape, daß Ihr in diesen Ehrfurcht gebietenden Hallen private Räume besitzt, in die wir uns zurückziehen könnten."

„Ja, das könnten wir...", seine Hände gingen einen kurzen Moment auf Wanderschaft, bis ihm bewußt zu werden schien, wo sie sich befanden. Nicht völlig abrupt, aber doch zügig ließ er sie los, fuhr sich einmal mit leicht verlegenem Ausdruck im Gesicht über die feuchten Lippen, konnte dann ein erneutes Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.

Beide strafften sie ihre Gestalt, atmeten einmal tief durch und machten sich dann, Seite an Seite, mit ernster Miene auf den Weg in die unteren Bereiche des Schlosses...


	295. Chapter 295

**Kapitel 295**

* * *

Auf dem Festland war so unendlich viel geschehen, daß Severus kaum glauben konnte, daß er nicht schon Wochen fort gewesen war, sondern nur wenige Tage.

Aber noch unglaublicher war es, daß das Schiff auf dem er jetzt stand, ohne an einer Barriere anhalten zu müssen, einfach von der Küste bis zur Insel durchfahren konnte...

Keine Kuppel, kein Siegel...

Den ganzen Tag über hatte er beobachtet, wie das Ministerium Stück für Stück die Magie der Kuppel aufhob. Es kurz zu tun, wie damals, als sie einige wenige Verurteilte von der Insel geholt hatten, war nicht schwierig, aber sie ganz verschwinden zu lassen, war ein aufwändiger Prozess, der Stunden und die ganze Aufmerksamkeit etlicher Auroren benötigte. Diesmal hatten sie vorher in Erfahrung gebracht, bis auf welche Entfernung sie sich an die Kuppel annähern konnten, ohne daß die schädigende Magie auf sie wirken konnte. Da die Öffentlichkeit noch nicht über das Aufheben der Magie um die Insel informiert war und man auch die Bewohner von Malfoy Island nicht informiert hatte – und da obendrein die Auroren aus einer Entfernung agiert hatten, die sie für die Inselbewohner hatten unsichtbar bleiben lassen – wußte im Prinzip niemand von der Aktion, der nicht unmittelbar an der Aufhebung beteiligt war.

Für eine Weile schien es so, als ließe sich die Magie der Kuppel gar nicht entfernen, als habe sie sich in den Jahren regelrecht in das Umfeld der Insel eingefressen und beabsichtige dort für immer zu verbleiben.

Aber dann, in den frühen Abendstunden, war es geschafft und man gestattete Snape, sich von dem nächsten regulären Frachtschiff übersetzen zu lassen, das noch am selben Abend fuhr.

Hermine hatte darauf bestanden, daß sie bei ihm bleiben würde und nach einem kurzen Streit hatte er eingewilligt.

Und so standen sie nun, Seite an Seite, auf dem Schiff und konnten bereits einige der Personen erkennen, die im Hafen von Malfoy Island ihrer Arbeit nachgingen und von dem Frachtschiff nichts Spezielleres erwarteten, als einige Ladungen an Lebensmitteln und anderer Fracht.

„Bist du immer noch sicher, daß es eine gute Idee war, niemandem von der Insel etwas zu sagen?", fragte Hermine zweifelnd.

„Das haben wir doch nun wirklich schon oft genug durchgesprochen, Hermine. Ich möchte nicht, daß hier alles sofort in wilde Aktion verfällt, wenn man erfährt, daß die Kuppel fort ist und ich möchte auch nicht von irgendwem empfangen werden, wenn wir jetzt ankommen, der nicht zu meinem Hausstand gehört. Ich möchte einfach nur ins Haus und ende. Mein Major Domus weiß bescheid. Das ist vollkommen ausreichend. Er wird das Personal informieren und mehr ist nicht notwendig."

Hermine nickte, hakte sich bei ihm unter und lehnte sich an seine Seite.

Wenige Minuten später legte das Schiff an und die zwei außerplanmäßigen Passagiere gingen an Land.

Die wenigen Arbeiterinnen und Arbeiter die sie bemerkten, erschraken regelrecht, verneigten sich tief und warteten in dieser Pose, bis sie an ihnen vorbeigegangen waren. Hermine fühlte sich höllisch unbehaglich, aber Snape schien es nicht einmal aufzufallen.

Eine geschlossene Kutsche stand bereit und zwei junge Männer kamen herangeeilt.

Sie verneigten sich ebenfalls, richteten sich dann aber mit freundlichem Lächeln wieder auf. Der eine nahm Snape und Hermine ihre Taschen ab, der andere blieb vor ihnen stehen, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Herzlich willkommen zurück auf Malfoy Island, Lord Snape." Er wandte sich eben so weit von Snape weg, daß er genau in Hermines Richtung stand. „Mylady..." begrüßte er auch sie mit einer formvollendeten Verneigung, ohne einen seltsamen Blick, ohne eine Frage.

Hermines Wangen wurden rot, aber sie erwiderte die Begrüßung mit einem Kopfnicken.

Einen Moment später verließ die Kutsche den Hafen und rollte auf unter den Kutschenrädern rasselndem Kopfsteinpflaster auf der Straße, die am Meer entlangführte.

Die Fahrt über sagten sie kein Wort.

Es war zu skurril.

Hermine war auf Malfoy Island...

Sie war aufgeregter als sie geglaubt hätte und nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag kehrte die Erinnerung an die Szene zurück, die Malfoy ihr in seinem Kristallarium geschickt hatte.

_„Aber du willst versuchen, daß die anderen reisen können und daß Menschen vom Festland herkommen können... dann könnte sie auch herkommen." _

_Snape lachte bitter. _

_„Ja... sicher... nach Malfoy Island, wo sie jede Sekunde fürchten muß, daß hinter ihr eine Gittertür herunterfällt und sie einsperrt. Das ist dummes Zeug, Luc._

Hermine hätte es ihm gegenüber niemals zugegeben, aber obwohl sie beobachtet hatte, wie die Kuppel entfernt worden war, hatte sie in der Tat nun in irgendeiner winzigkleinen Ecke ihres Kopfes dieses seltsame Gefühl, es könne jederzeit jemand auf die Idee kommen, die Barriere neu zu errichten, während sie hier war.

Aber der größte Teil ihres Verstandes lachte sie für diese Sorge aus und Hermine bemühte sich, diesen Teil die Oberhand behalten zu lassen.

Noch während sie diesen Gedanken nachhing, wurde die Kutsche plötzlich langsamer und das Geräusch unter den Rädern änderte sich, weil sie von Kopfsteinpflaster auf Kiesboden gewechselt waren. Sie waren auf die Einfahrt zu Snape Manor aufgefahren.

Die Kutsche beschrieb einen Bogen, so daß sie mit der Seitentüre zum Gebäude zum Stehen kam.

Sie waren da...

Hermine hörte, wie der Kutscher vom Kutschbock sprang um ihnen die Türe zu öffnen.

Severus stieg aus und blieb neben der offenen Türe stehen, um ihr eine Hand zu reichen und ihr behilflich zu sein.

Als Hermine die Kutsche auf diese Weise verließ, die sie bislang nur aus Geschichten kannte, ahnte sie, mehr als zuvor, daß ihr Leben sich endgültig ändern würde.

Einige Meter von der Kutsche weg, standen mehrere Hausangestellte in Reih und Glied, um ihren Hausherrn zu begrüßen. Plötzliche Schüchternheit überkam Hermine, als ihr bewußt wurde, daß jeder sehr genau hinsehen würde, wer die neue Frau an Severus' Seite war. Sie wünschte sich von Herzen, wenigstens die Hälfte der Damenhaftigkeit von Hadass zu besitzen und wagte kaum, einen Schritt auf dem geharkten Kies zu machen, in der Befürchtung, zu stolpern und sich zu blamieren.

Aber dann fühlte sie den leichten Druck von Severus' Hand, der ihre noch immer hielt, wie man einer Dame die Hand hielt, und diese winzige Geste brachte es fertig, daß ihre Bedenken plötzlich von ihr abfielen. Sie sah hoch zu ihm, sah das Leuchten in seinen dunklen Augen, und ihre Bedenken waren verschwunden.

An seiner Seite ging sie zu den Angestellten hinüber und Snape stellte sie seinem Personal vor – und ihr das Personal.

Jeder einzelne begrüßte sie mit einer Verbeugung oder einem tiefen Knicks.

Hermine sah Neugier und Interesse in den freundlichen Blicken – und die Ablehnung die sie befürchtet hatte, konnte sie bei keinem finden.

Einige der Männer und Frauen kannte sie vom Sehen her. Den Major Domus, Mr. Georges, hatte sie bereits gesehen und eines der Dienstmädchen erkannte sie als das wieder, das beinahe ein Opfer von Lucius Malfoy geworden wäre.

Als sie, gleich an zweiter Stelle der freundlich, aber ernst dreinblickenden, älteren Frau mit den ordentlich hochgesteckten, tiefroten Locken gegenüberstanden hatte, hatte Hermine sofort gewußt wer sie war, noch bevor Severus sie vorstellen konnte. Sie hatte sie nie gesehen, aber sie war sicher gewesen, daß Mrs. Rothenburg vor ihr stand... und sie hatte Recht behalten.

Mrs. Rothenburg hatte den gleichen tiefen Knicks vor Hermine gemacht wie die anderen Frauen auch und schon war die Begegnung vorüber gewesen.

Hermine konnte nicht anders. Als sie bereits einige Stufen auf der großen Treppe gegangen waren, die sie zum Hauptportal führte, drehte Hermine sich noch einmal um und sah zu der Rothaarigen. Nur der Major Domus und Mrs. Rothenburg folgten Severus und ihr, schräg hinter ihnen, auf der Haupttreppe. Die anderen waren eilig auf dem Weg zu anderen Türen die sie ins Haus führen würden, während der Kutscher mit einem jüngeren Dienstboten mit den Pferden zugange war.

Diese, so ernst aussehende Frau, sollte die Frau sein, die Severus zurechtwies, wenn sie es für nötig hielt? Die sich tobenderweise Lucius Malfoy entgegenstellte? Die sich entschlossen hatte, ein Kind des Blonden auszutragen?

Als hätte Mrs. Rothenburg ihre Gedanken erraten, hob sie plötzlich die Augen und sah Hermine, während sie gemeinsam Stufe um Stufe gingen, so direkt an, daß Hermine dem Blick nur kurz standhielt, bevor sie sich wieder umwandte und sich etwas fester an Severus Hand festhielt.

Und mit einem Mal nahm sie die Fassade des Hauses bewußt wahr. Sie blieb abrupt stehen und hob den Blick nach oben, um das ganze Haus zu sehen.

Konnte sie wirklich hier leben? Ihr kamen plötzlich Zweifel an ihrer eigenen Idee. Aber dann fiel ihr Hogwarts ein und wie wohl sie sich dort stets gefühlt hatte.

Aber dort war sie auch nicht die Lebensgefährtin des Hausherrn gewesen...

Und dieses Haus hatte auch nicht die Wirkung eines Schlosses – sondern vielmehr die einer riesigen Villa.

Auf den letzten Schritten überholten Mrs. Rothenburg und Mr. Georges sie, um ihnen die Flügel der großen Eingangstür zu öffnen.

Hermines Herz schlug heftig, als sie das Haus betrat.

Sie war in Snape Manor.

Sie hatte das Haus betreten, das sie bislang nur durch die Okkulare ihres Fernglases gesehen hatte.

Die große Eingangshalle wurde dominiert von einer breiten, geschwungenen Treppe, die in die erste Etage führte.

„Möchtest du erst einmal alles sehen? Oder möchtest du dich etwas ausruhen?" fragte Snape sie, während er Hermine aus dem Mantel half und diesen dem Major Domus reichte, dann seinen eigenen Mantel auszog und ihn ebenfalls Mr. Georges gab, ohne diesen weiter zu beachten.

Hermine sah sich erst einmal in der Halle um und Severus gab ihr die Zeit, die sie dafür brauchte.

Als sie ihm allerdings auch nach einer ganzen Weile noch keine Antwort gegeben hatte, griff er erneut ihre Hand.

„Komm, ich zeige dir alles."

Hermine nickte nur und ließ sich von ihm führen.

Sie sah das große Wohnzimmer mit dem überdimensionierten Kamin, einen kleineren Speisesaal, ein Musikzimmer, eine – wie hätte es anders sein können – Bibliothek und den großen Saal, der auf dieser Etage zu finden war. Der Ballsaal war riesig. Etwa halb so groß, wie die große Halle in Hogwarts, aber auf mehreren Ebenen. Um die am tiefsten liegende Tanzfläche in der Mitte erhob sich der Saal in breiten Stufen zu den Seiten, an denen kleine Separees dazu einluden, sich zu setzen. Jedes dieser Separees konnte mit einem weichen Vorhang verschlossen werden, aber alle Vorhänge waren jetzt zur Seite gezogen, so daß man in alle Separees hineinsehen konnte. In einigen wenigen standen Divane, über deren Nutzbarkeit Hermine jetzt nicht nachdenken wollte. Die Tatsache, daß man sich auf einen Divan auch, wie auf ein Sofa, einfach setzen konnte, war ihre im Moment bevorzugte Möglichkeit der Nutzung.

Alle Räume hatten große Fenster, die für viel warmes Licht sorgten und die ihnen, trotz ihrer Größe, eine heimelige Atmosphäre schenkten.

Snape führte sie eine Etage tiefer und zeigte ihr sein Labor, die riesige Küche, das Lager und die Räume, in denen die Dienstboten lebten.

Als Snape ihr geschrieben hatte, daß Hadass immer Wert darauf gelegt hatte, daß das Personal sein eigenes Reich hat, hatte er nicht übertrieben. Die Räume waren nicht nur sauber, sondern groß und gut eingerichtet. Und obendrein gab es, was sie ebenfalls bereits aus den Briefen wußte, einen Gemeinschaftsraum, der offenbar viel genutzt wurde.

Snape gab Hermine einen kurzen Einblick in jedes einzelne Zimmer, bis auf eines. In dem Flur, in dem die Dienstmädchen untergebracht waren, blieb ein Raum verschlossen.

Als sie an diesem Zimmer vorbeigingen, sah Hermine Severus fragend an und er erklärte es ihr.

„Das ist Sophias Zimmer. Ich hatte Mr. Georges geschrieben, daß sie in ihrem Raum bleiben soll, bis du das Haus gesehen hast, damit sie mir nicht über den Weg läuft, weil das für alle Beteiligten nur unangenehm wäre."

„Kommt sie nie nach oben?", fragte Hermine.

„Doch, doch. Sie hat ja oben einige Aufgaben zu erledigen, aber Mrs. Rothenburg arrangiert es meistens so, daß wir uns nicht begegnen. In der ersten Zeit war sie ausschließlich hier unten, aber inzwischen ist sie hin und wieder oben. Sie spielt Klavier und darf, wenn sie im Musikzimmer sauber gemacht hat, dort eine Weile spielen. In die Wohnetage kommt sie allerdings nach wie vor nicht. Und das ist auch gut so. Ich kann darauf verzichten, daß sie weinend vor mir weg läuft. Wobei die Begegnungen inzwischen etwas weniger dramatisch ablaufen, als anfangs. Aber das hängt auch ein wenig von ihrer Tagesform ab."

Er wollte offensichtlich von dieser Tür weg, während Hermine darauf brannte, die Frau zu sehen, die Draco seinem Vater als ein Double ihrer selbst „mitgebracht" hatte.

Snape seufzte, da er offenbar ahnte, was sie dachte.

„Du wirst sie früh genug sehen und wenn du magst, kann Mrs. Rothenburg dich nachher einmal kurz zu ihr bringen."

Dann zog er sie hinter sich her, um den Dienstbotentrakt wieder zu verlassen – und Hermine ging mit.

Es blieb die oberste Etage, in denen die privaten Räume des Hausherren und mehrere Gästezimmer zu finden waren.

Das Badezimmer war atemberaubend, es war riesig und so eingerichtet, daß man dort problemlos einen ganzen Nachmittag verbringen konnte.

Snape verriet ihr, daß Hadass dies durchaus hin und wieder getan hatte. Üblicherweise sei dann eine Frau dagewesen, die sich um ihre Haut, ihr Haar und anderes gekümmert hatte.

„Eine Kosmetikern...", schmunzelte Hermine.

„Ja, wohl so etwas in der Art." Er konnte nicht deutlicher klar machen, daß ihn das Thema nicht interessierte und ging weiter, um ihr die anderen Räume zu zeigen.

Die Gästezimmer waren kleiner als die meisten anderen Räume, aber jedes einzelne hatte ein winziges, exklusives Bad und war wunderschön eingerichtet. Es gab nun nur noch zwei Räume, die Hermine noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Vor der Tür zu seinem Büro blieb Snape einen Moment stehen und sah Hermine lange an.

„Es ist wunderschön, daß du hier bist, aber auch sehr, sehr seltsam..."

Sie nickte.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Es ist auch für mich sehr merkwürdig."

Sie atmeten beide einmal tief durch, dann machte Snape einen Schritt zur Seite und eine Geste, die Hermine zeigte, daß sie selbst öffnen sollte.

Und sie tat es.

Es war alles da... die Sitzecke, der Tisch, die Bücherregale... sein Schreibtisch... der Blick aus dem großen Rundbogenfenster auf den Balkon hinaus – auf das Meer – auf das Festland in der Ferne...

Hermine atmete sehr flach, als sie den Raum betrat und ohne, daß sie es verhindern konnte, wurden ihre Augen ein wenig feucht.

Sie ging langsam auf das Sofa zu und berührte die Stellen der Lehne, von denen sie, weil sie es gesehen hatte, wußte, daß er sie berührt hatte. Langsam darüberstreichelnd ging sie am Sofa vorbei, rüber zum Schreibtisch und berührte auch hier einiges.

Dann zog sie den Sessel ein Stück nach hinten und setzte sich, legte ihre Handflächen auf das weiche Holz der Tischplatte auf.

Wenige Zentimeter von ihren Fingerspitzen entfernt, stand das Weinglas ihrer Großmutter und lag die Strähne ihres Haares, das Hadass mit einem schimmernden Band umwickelt hatte, lange, bevor sie sich kennengelernt hatten.

Sie hob den Blick und sah durch das Glas der Scheiben hindurch nach draußen.

Sie merkte es nicht, aber einige stille Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht.

Sie war hier.

Sie war tatsächlich hier.

Wann immer sie einen Blick in dieses Zimmer geworfen hatte, hatte sie all dies berühren wollen. Nicht nur ihn, sondern auch diesen Tisch, das Sofa, die Tür, die Fenster, die Bücher. Sie hatte es sich so sehr gewünscht.

Nun brauchte sie nicht mehr wünschen.

Sie konnte sich einfach umdrehen und ihn berühren.

Er war mit ihr in diesem Raum.

Sie konnte alles in diesem Raum berühren.

Als er seine Hände warm von hinten auf ihre Schultern auflegte, griff sie seinen rechten Unterarm und schmiegte ihre Wange dagegen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, daß du hier bist.", flüsterte er mit rauchiger Stimme.

Hermine lachte leise und bemerkte jetzt erst ihre Tränen.

„Ich auch nicht."

Sie wischte sich, weiter lachend, die Tränen von den Wangen weg, legte den Kopf nach hinten und sah ihn an.

„Aber es ist so, nicht wahr? Ich bin wirklich hier."

Er nickte.

„Ja... du bist wirklich hier..."

„Das wurde auch langsam Zeit.", erklang eine Stimme von der Tür und während Snape seufzte und die Augen verdrehte, wurde Hermine stocksteif.

„Kommst du wirklich nicht von alleine darauf, daß wir ein wenig Zeit für uns alleine haben wollen, Luc?", fragte Snape, während er sich zur Tür umwandte. Hermine war aufgestanden und blieb neben dem Sessel stehen.

In den Türrahmen gelehnt stand Lucius Malfoy mit verschränkten Armen und einem geradezu schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nicht, wenn du mir nicht von alleine schreibst, wann du zurückkommst und daß es dir gut geht. Ich war nämlich alles andere als sicher, daß du überhaupt zurückkommen würdest."

Snape lächelte.

„Es geht mir gut – sehr gut sogar – und wie du siehst, bin ich wieder da." Dabei breitete er die Arme ein klein wenig zu den Seiten, die Handflächen nach oben, als wolle er demonstrieren, daß er tatsächlich im Raum stand.

Und als sei dies eine Einladung für Malfoy gewesen, richtete dieser sich wieder auf, löste seine Arme und war mit wenigen, großen Schritten bei Snape.

Die Männer umarmten sich, wie Freunde, die sich eine viel zu lange Zeit nicht gesehen hatten.

„Sev", flüsterte Malfoy gerade eben so laut, daß Hermine ihn verstehen konnte. „Ich habe eine Scheiß-Angst um dich gehabt..."

„Die war nicht unbegründet...", gab Snape zu und Malfoy löste sich aus der Umarmung, um ihn, ihn an den Schultern haltend, so weit von sich wegzuhalten, daß er ihn ansehen konnte. Sein Gesicht überzogen von Misstrauen.

„Was ist geschehen?"

Snape lachte leise.

„Das erzähle ich dir in einer ruhigen Stunde. Das hat Zeit, weil der komplette Ärger diesmal aus dem Weg geräumt und endgültig beendet wurde."

Er löste Malfoys Hände von seinen Schultern.

„Aber jetzt denke ich, daß es an der Zeit ist, daß du die neue Herrin von Snape Manor kennenlernst."

„Aber wir kennen uns bereits", warf Hermine ein.

„Nein...", sagte Snape mit einer seltsamen Bestimmtheit „Ihr kennt euch nicht..."

Er hielt Hermine seine Hand an ausgestrecktem Arm hin und Hermine ging zu ihm, um ihre Hand in seine zu legen.

„Lucius, das ist Hermine. Die Frau, die ich liebe, die Frau, an deren Seite ich alt werden möchte, die Frau, der alles das gehört, was mir gehört und die Frau, der du den Eid leisten wirst, den du mir versprochen hast."

Hermine sah verwirrt zwischen Severus und Lucius hin und her. Was meinte er? Was für ein Eid? Aber sie wartete ab.

Lucius schien genau zu wissen, wovon Severus sprach, denn er neigte, kaum sichtbar, aber dennoch zustimmend den Kopf.

Dann wandte Snape sich an sie.

„Hermine, das ist Lucius. Der einzige Mensch, den ich einen Freund nenne und der Mann, der dir einen Eid leisten wird, der dich sicher sein lassen kann, daß dir von ihm niemals Gefahr drohen wird."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Das ist nicht notwendig!", die ganze Situation war ihr in höchstem Maße unangenehm „Es wird keinen Anlass geben, für einen solchen Eid!" sie machte einen kleinen Schritt von den Männern weg.

„Umso besser, wenn es so ist.", erklärte Malfoy „Dann ist es ja überhaupt kein Problem es zu tun, oder?"

Hermine wußte nicht, was sie nun sagen sollte.

Ihre Angst vor Malfoy war nicht fort. Das zu behaupten hieße zu lügen.

Aber diesen Eid anzunehmen, hieße, ihm klar ins Gesicht zu sagen, was sie von ihm befürchtete. Und das brächte sie nicht fertig.

„Hemmungen?", fragte Malfoy provozierend ruhig und angesichts dieses anderen Tonfalls richteten sich Hermines Nackenhaare auf.

Er ging auf sie zu und blieb dicht vor ihr stehen.

Bei Merlin, er war fast genauso groß wie Severus, nur breiter in den Schultern und seine fast weißen Haare verliehen der ganzen Erscheinung eine Ausstrahlung, die Hermine schlucken ließ.

„Sie haben mir bisher keinen Anlass gegeben, zu glauben, Sie würden mir etwas tun, und deshalb ist es nicht notwendig."

Malfoy lächelte auf eine Weise, die Hermine nicht einordnen konnte.

Severus hielt sie beide sehr genau im Auge, ließ Malfoy aber gewähren.

Malfoy packte sie so plötzlich, daß Hermine erschrocken aufschrie.

Mit einem Dreh hatte er sie mit ihrem Rücken an sich gepreßt und während er einen Arm so vor ihren Oberkörper hielt, daß sie nicht auf der Stelle weg kam, legte er seine anderen Hand mit gespreizten Fingern auf ihren Bauch – auf die Stelle, die er in der Sphäre mit den Ledergurten aufgeschlagen hatte.

„Ich weiß es.", er flüsterte ihr diese Worte ins Ohr und Hermine fühlte, ihr Herz wie rasend in ihrem Hals schlagen. „Ich weiß, daß es kein Traum war. Ich wußte es, während es geschah und ich wußte es danach. Das erste Mal und das zweite Mal genauso."  
Hermine blieb unbewegt in seinen Armen stehen und starrte mit weit offenen Augen hektisch im Raum umher.

Severus unternahm absolut nichts.

„Es gibt Dinge", flüsterte Lucius weiter „die dürfen nie wieder geschehen. Nie – wieder... und Ihre Reaktion zeigt mir deutlich, daß Sie wissen, daß ein reines Versprechen, mich zu bemühen, möglicherweise reicht – aber möglicherweise auch nicht..."

Er ließ sie sanft aus seinen Armen los, drehte sie so, daß sie wieder zu ihm gerichtet stand.

„Und daher bitte ich Sie, daß Sie mir gestatten, das Versprechen einzulösen, das ich Severus gegeben habe."

Hermine sah, mit noch immer übergroßen Augen Severus an.

Er hatte, was gerade definitiv noch nicht der Fall gewesen war, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

Er hatte offensichtlich von der Inszenierung gewußt und sie gutgehießen, für den Fall, daß sie sich nicht einverstanden erklären würde.

Hermine war wütend, daß man zu so drastischen Mitteln gegriffen hatte, aber gleichzeitig war ihr klar, wie wichtig es Malfoy zu sein schien, dies zu tun und ihr war bewußt, was für eine erstaunliche Wertschätzung dahinterstehen mußte.

„Bist du einverstanden?", fragte Severus sehr ernst.

Hermine nickte und Lucius und Snape gaben ein erleichtertes Geräusch von sich.

Es war erst wenige Tage her, daß Snape dazu gezwungen worden war, einen unbrechbaren Eid zu leisten – und heute würde er einen bezeugen.

Malfoy kniete sich hin und Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

Sie reichten sich die Hand und Malfoy konnte offenbar nicht widerstehen. Er beugte sich vor und küßte ihr die Hand.

Eine weitere Gänsehaut überlief Hermine. Doch diesmal, wie sie gestehen mußte, keine unangenehme.

Snape sprach die Vorgaben.

„Schwörst du, daß du Hermine niemals wissentlich echten Schaden zufügen wirst?"

„Ich schwöre es."

„Schwörst du, daß du dich nach Kräften bemühen wirst, ihr nie echte Angst zu machen?"

„Ich schwöre es."

„Schwörst du, daß du Hermine schützen wirst, mit allem, was in deiner Macht liegt?"

Malfoy sah zu Snape hoch und dann sah er Hermine lange an, bevor er sehr bestimmt und ruhig sagte: „Ich schwöre es."

Als die dritte Lichtschlange sich um ihre Hände gewunden hatte und dann mit den anderen verschwand, erhob Malfoy sich und zog Hermine dabei mit sich nach oben.

Hermine fühlte sich wie betäubt.

Noch vielmehr als die Sicherheit durch den Eid, war es die sichere Erkenntnis, daß Malfoy ihr tatsächlich absolut nichts Böses antun wollte, die sie über alle Maßen verwirrte.

Er lächelte sie an und machte eine formvollendete Begrüßungsverbeugung vor ihr.

„Erst jetzt, liebe Freundin, möchte ich Sie herzlich willkommen heißen, auf Malfoy Island."


	296. Chapter 296

**Kapitel 296**

* * *

Weiß der Henker wann, St. Mungos

Hallo Severus,

wie ich hörte, ist es recht gut für dich gelaufen. Das freut mich wirklich.

Bei mir läuft auch alles Bestens und inzwischen erkenne ich mich sogar, wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich das meistens vermeide.

Mir ist hier verdammt langweilig, aber da man mich immer noch nicht entlassen möchte, werde ich wohl noch einige Zeit mit Rumliegen und Löcher in die Luft starren verbringen müssen - und da dachte ich mir, dass ich mal einen Brief an dich schreiben könnte.

Ich hätte natürlich auch an deine Ladies schreiben können, die so freundlich waren, mir Blumen zu schicken. Herrje, ich bekomme Blumen geschickt! Aber ich habe mich wirklich darüber gefreut, das sollte ich wohl unbedingt zugeben.

Sag Hermine und Lady Hadass einen Gruß von mir, denn du kennst mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ich keine Briefe schreiben kann, die dem Anspruch einer Frau auch nur im Entferntesten gerecht werden könnten.

Ich bemühe mich allerdings um neue Umgangsformen, weil ich irgendwie das Gefühl habe, dass es in Zukunft wichtig für mich sein könnte. Die Medi-Magierinnen hier sind im Moment allerdings noch nicht sonderlich beeindruckt.

Gestern hat mir Madam Madeleine gesagt, dass ich aufhören soll, sie zu beleidigen. Dabei habe ich nur gesagt, dass ihr Name nicht zu einer Frau in biederer Schwesterntracht passt, sondern vielmehr zu einer in sexy Wäsche. Ich hab's nur nett gemeint. Himmel, Weiber können so empfindlich sein!

Ich werde sie wohl mal zu einem Drink einladen, wenn ich hier raus bin, vielleicht nimmt sie ja an, wenn ich nicht mehr an dieses verfickte Bett gefesselt bin.

Emanuelle kommt jeden Tag her und wir reden über die Pläne für das Hotel, oder über die Dinge, die im Schleier passiert sind.

Ich muss zugeben - und das tue ich jetzt nur bei dir, Severus - dass ich sie ungern allein in den Schleier zurückkehren lasse.

Da ist etwas passiert, als ich Khartaleck ausgeliefert war, das mich nicht mehr loslassen will. Ich habe begriffen, dass ich die Menschen nicht schützen kann, die mir etwas bedeuten. Ich kann für sie kämpfen und sogar sterben, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich sie damit vor Unheil bewahren könnte.

Wie beschissen musst du dich die ganze Zeit gefühlt haben, als du auf Malfoy Island festgehangen hast, während Hermine oder Hadass in Gefahr waren.

Und Emanuelle...ich kann sie unmöglich beschützen, wenn sie immer wieder Männer so nah an sich ranlässt. Ich habe das noch nie so gefühlt, aber jetzt tue ich es. Ich kann es ihr nicht sagen. Sie würde mich auslachen.

Ich weiß ja, dass sie auf sich selbst aufpassen kann, aber ich werde erleichtert sein, wenn sie sich hauptsächlich um das Hotel kümmern wird und im Schleier nur noch die Leitung übernimmt.

Bei Merlin, du musst mich für völlig verweichlicht halten.

Es gab einen Moment, als ich in Khartalecks Büro war, in dem ich dachte, dass ich wirklich sterben würde. Dieses Dreckschwein wollte mich töten, aber er wartete noch damit, weil er mir vorher noch einmal ausführlich erklären wollte, was er meiner Schwester nach meinem Tode antun würde. Kennst du den Moment, in dem du nichts mehr spürst, außer dem Wunsch, deinen Feind umzubringen? Natürlich kennst du diesen Moment, ich weiß, dass du ihn kennst.

Wenn ich jetzt hier in diesem Bett liege und Ewigkeiten auf den selben Fleck starre, dann wünschte ich mir, ich hätte es getan.

Es ist mir nicht genug, dass er in Askaban sitzt, obwohl ich weiß, dass er dort leidet. Aber weiß ich das wirklich? Weiß ich, ob er nicht ständig in Gedanken die Szene durchspielt, die er mir so genau beschrieben hat? Die Dementoren saugen gute Gedanken und Gefühle aus einem heraus, oder? Aber das, was er mir beschrieben hat, waren alles andere als _gute _Gedanken und Gefühle. Lassen Sie ihm diesen Scheiß etwa durchgehen?

Ich will nicht einmal, dass er auch nur daran denkt, verstehst du?

Ich will, dass er getötet wird. Glaubst du, dass sein Urteil vorsieht, dass er den Kuss eines Dementoren empfangen muss?

Ich weiß, dass ich selbst in Askaban sitzen würde, wenn ich ihn umgebracht hätte, aber ich wünschte mir wirklich, ich hätte dieses perverse Arschloch totgeschlagen.

Nein, Severus, es liegt mir wohl wirklich nicht, einen Brief an eine Lady zu verfassen.

Vielleicht wird die Wut nachlassen, wenn ich endlich hier raus kann.

Thomas

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Snape Manor, Malfoy Island,

Hallo Thomas,

Diese Wut verraucht nie ganz. Das kann ich dir jetzt bereits verraten. Aber sie wird milder und sie bereitet auf das vor, was kommt. Es ist gut, daß du ihn nicht totgeschlagen hast und daß nun er statt deiner in Askaban sitzt.

Auch wenn dir der Gedanke missfallen wird, ist es doch so, daß das, was er deiner Schwester antun wollte, für ihn in der Tat ein guter Gedanke ist, ist es doch so, daß er sich an diesem Gedanken aufgeilt, weil es die Illusion seiner Macht ist, die ihm nun endgültig genommen ist. Mit Harrys und deiner Hilfe wurde alles aufgedeckt, was ihn betraf und er wird Askaban nie wieder verlassen – und du kannst sicher gehen, daß die Gedanken an deine Schwester längst nicht mehr in seinem Hirn sind – diese Gedanken waren längst Frühstück oder Nachtmahl eines Dementoren!

Aber um die Frage zu beantworten, die du längst selbst – und korrekt – beantwortet hast: ja, natürlich kenne ich diesen Moment, in dem ich nichts anderes tun möchte, als meinen Gegenüber zu töten...

Zuletzt in der Verhandlung, die letztendlich mein Heil und den Freispruch bewirkte, denn sie schickten mir ausgerechnet den Mann, der mich im Ministerium mißhandelt hatte. Während der Folter hatte ich keine Chance auf Gegenwehr und nun in der Verhandlung schien es auf einer anderen Ebene wieder so zu sein... ich weiß bis heute nicht, warum sich das Schicksal an diesem Tag dann plötzlich doch für mich und gegen meine Feinde entschieden hat.

Aber weißt du... ein sehr weises asiatisches Sprichwort sagt: Wenn du lange genug an einem Fluß stehen bleibst, werden die Leichen deiner Feinde an dir vorübertreiben...

Sicher war meine Geduld oftmals eine erzwungene, weil mir gar keine andere Wahl blieb – so wie dir bei Khartaleck – aber es scheint wahr zu sein, daß man nur lange genug warten muß.

Und Emanuelle und du – ihr habt nun lange genug gewartet... Eure Feinde sind aus dem Weg geräumt, das Ministerium wird gesäubert – und mit den kleinen und großen Ganoven der Nocturngasse kommst du problemlos selber klar.

Thomas, du hast einen immensen Anteil daran gehabt, daß das Ministerium nun wieder seinen eigentlichen Aufgaben nachkommen kann, du hast dafür gesorgt, daß die magische Welt wieder einer Regierung untersteht, die im Sinne der Bevölkerung handelt. Du hast eine der widerlichsten Drogen der Geschichte aus dem Verkehr gezogen. In all dem hast du stets, so gut es dir möglich war (und mehr darf man von sich selbst nicht verlangen), auf die Menschen acht gegeben, die um dich herum waren. Ganz gleich ob Hermine, Emanuelle, Hadass oder wer da sonst noch war. Du bist mir in den letzten Monaten ein so treuer Freund gewesen, wie man ihn sich nicht zu wünschen wagt. Ich danke dir für deinen Loyalität und deinen unbrechbaren Willen, Ordnung in dieses ganze Chaos zu bringen.

Und ich würde mich, genau wie Hermine, sehr darüber freuen, wenn ich Emanuelle und dich zum großen Eröffnungsball erwarten kann, mit dem Malfoy Island ganz offiziell in den gesellschaftlichen Rahmen der Festland-High-Society integriert wird. Natürlich sind wir zur Zeit noch mehr eine Attraktion als eine anerkannte gesellschaftliche Institution, aber du würdest dich auf dem Ball wohl fühlen. Es werden der Minister, etliche Bankiers und jede Menge wichtige Geschäftsleute vom Festland anwesen sein – also die Ganoven und prestigegeilen Halsabschneider, mit denen du im Umgang geübt bist... was die Ladies betrifft... sind viele von ihnen nicht halb so damenhaft wie sie tun und einem Abenteuer mit einem verruchten Kriminellen mit deiner Statur ganz sicher nicht abgeneigt... es könnte ein interessanter und einträglicher Abend für dich werden. Und auch Emanuelle kann getrost wählen, zwischen einem angenehm verplauderten und amüsierten Abend oder geschäftstüchtigem Einsammeln neuer Gäste für den Schleier...

Die offizielle Einladung liegt anbei. Ich schicke euch beiden eine Kutsche und freue mich sehr darauf, dir nach so langer Zeit wieder Auge in Auge gegenüberzustehen.

Ich sende deiner Schwester einen Kuß – wohin, entscheidet – wie immer – sie...

In Freundschaft und Dankbarkeit

Severus


	297. Chapter 297

**Kapitel 297**

* * *

Severus Snape hatte geladen und ausnahmslos alle hatten zugesagt. Der Minister persönlich gab sich die Ehre, etliche der Zaubermeisterinnen und Meister fanden sich ebenso auf der langen Liste der Gäste, wie Auroren aller Arten, Geld- und echter Adel, aber auch Menschen, die aus ganz persönlichen Gründen eingeladen worden waren. So wurden neben den hohen Ministerialen auch die Leiterin eines Bordells, ein windiger, halbseidener „Geschäftsmann", sowie Harry Potter höchstpersönlich nebst Verlobter erwartet.

Der Ball auf Snape Manor war DAS gesellschaftliche Ereignis und auch auf dem Festland hatte alles, was Rang und Namen hatte, versucht, an eine Einladung zu gelangen.

Einige erhofften sich grandiose Geschäftsbeziehungen, aber die meisten wurden von der Neugier auf die „Insel der Verbannten" getrieben. Die Mischung aus Reichtum und finsterer Vergangenheit verlieh Malfoy Island den abenteuerlichen Ruf des Verruchten. Natürlich war es unter der Würde eines jeden, einfach, wie ein dummer Tourist, auf die Insel zu fahren, aber eine Einladung, zu einem rauschenden Ball... das war etwas anderes! Die Vorstellung, auf Malfoy Island gewesen zu sein, hatte zur Zeit einen derartigen „Schick", daß speziell die Damen vieler einflußreicher Häuser sicher auch bereit gewesen wären, dafür zu zahlen, beim ersten offiziellen Ball des Lords von Malfoy Island auf der Gästeliste zu stehen.

Hermine wußte nicht, wie sie diesen Abend überstehen sollte. Sie war so aufgeregt, daß ihr den halben Tag die Hände zitterten und das Kleid, das von der örtlichen Schneiderin extra für sie angefertigt worden war, war... nun ja... es war anders, als Hermine es sich vorgestellt hatte – aber wer wußte besser, was bei einem solchen Anlass auf Malfoy Island getragen wurde, als die einzige Schneiderin der Insel?

Während Hermine, sich selbst zweifelnd im Spiegel betrachtend, versuchte, ihre Haare in irgendeiner Weise mit der geradezu gigantischen, glitzernden, cremefarbenen Ballrobe in Einklang zu bringen, wurde ihr ganz plötzlich warm ums Herz, als sie daran dachte, wer alles hier war...

Hadass und Harry waren gestern Abend bereits eingetroffen und heute morgen waren Emanuelle und Thomas bereits zum Frühstück hinzugekommen.

Die Atmosphäre war dermaßen ausgelassen, daß Hermine jede Sekunde damit rechnete, aus diesem unglaublichen Traum aufzuwachen.

Das Haus summte geradezu vor Geschäftigkeit und den ganzen Tag schon wurden die unterschiedlichsten Dinge angeliefert. Von Blumenboukets über Musikinstrumente für ein kleines Kammerorchester bis hin zu Leckereien, die erst in letzter Sekunde angeliefert werden konnten, weil sie so unmittelbar wie möglich auf das geplante Buffet gestellt werden mußten.

Aber nicht nur die letzten Stunden ließen Hermine sich so wohl fühlen. Es war auch die Erinnerung an die vergangenen Tage, seit sie auf Snape Manor lebte.

Noch am Abend ihrer Ankunft hatte Severus das gesamte Personal zusammengerufen und sich, zusammen mit ihr, mit ihnen ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt. Und in aller Ausführlichkeit hatte er den Leuten davon erzählt, was geschehen war. Daß Hadass lebte, daß die Ehe getrennt war – warum sie überhaupt geheiratet hatten – er erzählte ansatzweise von den Dingen, die während der Zeiten im Ministerium geschehen waren und wie die letzte Verhandlung verlaufen war. Und zu guterletzt erzählte er ihnen, daß sie alle, bis auf zwei der Dienstboten, die als Verurteilte auf die Insel gekommen waren, in absehbarer Zeit von ihrem Siegel befreit würden und dann – sofern sie es wünschten – gehen könnten. Er bot denen, die gehen wollten, eine kleine Summe Geld an, für den neuen Start auf dem Festland und riet ihnen, sie sollten genau – und wenigstens einige Tage lang - über die Sache nachdenken.

Während dieses Gespräches hatte Hermine zum ersten Mal Sophia gesehen, die in einer Ecke im hinteren Bereich des Wohnzimmers saß. Es fiel nicht großartig auf, aber Hermine bemerkte es trotzdem, daß Mrs. Rothenburg die gesamte Zeit über ihre Hand auf dem Unterarm des Mädchens liegen hatte. Die Ähnlichkeit war keineswegs frappierend. Sie war Hermine vom Typ her ähnlich, hatte langes, lockiges Haar, war aber – vielleicht mittlerweile – viel zierlicher als sie selbst. Wenn man sie allerdings speziell zurechtmachte... dann mochte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zustandekommen...

Sophia hielt Severus ununterbrochen fest im Blick, aber ansonsten war keine besondere Reaktion auszumachen.

Als der Zaubertrankmeister davon erzählte, daß Hadass lebte, waren die Reaktionen so, wie Hermine sie erwartet hatte. Von erfreuten Ausrufen, über ungläubiges Kopfschütteln, bis hin zu Freudentränen, war alles dabei.

Und als er berichtete, wie Hermines Anteil an ihrer Rettung gewesen war, konnte Hermine an den Blicken der Leute fühlen, wie sich zu der vom ersten Moment an vorhandenen Sympathie für sie, eine tiefe Achtung hinzugesellte.

Der Freude über Hadass' Unversehrtheit entsprechend, war die Freude riesig gewesen, als sie am Vorabend auf Snape Manor eingetroffen war.

Sie hatten alle viel von dem erzählt, was auf dem Festland abgelaufen war, wo sich die Ereignisse geradezu überschlugen.

Thomas ging noch sehr vorsichtig und humpelte dabei ein wenig, und er genoss es auch sichtlich, wenn man ihn nach seinen Verletzungen fragte, aber im großen und ganzen hatte er die Begegnung mit Khartaleck überstanden.

In der Winkelgasse hatten bereits die ersten Arbeiten daran begonnen, das Lagerhaus, in DAS neue Etablissement der High Society zu verwandeln, im Ministerium wurden noch immer kleinere und größere Rattenlöcher ausgehoben, teilweise an vollkommen unerwarteten Stellen, aber Harry war sichtlich glücklich, daß es nun endlich in den Händen der richtigen Auroren lag, dies zu lenken. Man hatte ihn tatsächlich befördert und ihm die Leitung über die Auroren übertragen. „Chefoberboss" nannte Harry seine neue Position lachend.

Isabell war mit Amelie zu Carl gezogen und Mutter und Tochter schienen mit dem neuen Arrangement mehr als glücklich zu sein und Konstanze hatte ungeahnte Fähigkeiten entwickelt, von dem Moment an, wo sie sich ohne Isabell an ihrer Seite, frei in ihren Dienstleistungen entfalten konnte. Wo sie vorher schon überaus geschickt darin war, Hadass als Zofe zu dienen, begann sie nun auch mit Begeisterung, die Küche für sich zu erobern und wurde sogar im Garten aktiv.

Alles schien so perfekt.

Und noch immer hatte Hermine den schwarzen Fleck nicht gefunden, den sie stets suchte, wenn sie sich selbst lachend und glücklich zwischen den Menschen wiederfand, die ihr so sehr ans Herz gewachsen waren.

Sie hatte die letzten Haarsträhnen in Form gebracht und das letzte Band in der Frisur untergebracht, die ebenso pompös war, wie das Kleid, als es klopfte.

Hermine wandte sich um und Hadass steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein.

„Störe ich dich?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Du störst nie, Schwesterherz. Du kannst mir im Gegenteil sagen, ob das so in Ordnung ist, oder ob noch etwas fehlt.", erklärte Hermine und drehte sich in ihrer Ballrobe zu Hadass um.

Hadass selbst trug ihr Kleid zwar noch nicht und war stattdessen noch in einen Morgenmantel gehüllt, hatte das Haar aber bereits zurechtgemacht. Irgendwie war es ihr gelungen, die wilde Lockenpracht in einen Traum aus elegant im Nacken zurückgenommenem, fast glattem Haar zu verwandeln. Ihr Make Up war perfekt – wie Hermine es erwartet hatte...

Was nicht ganz zu Hadass' Anblick paßte, war ihr Gesichtsausdruck, als sie Hermine in ihrer Garderobe für den Abend sah. Es war eine Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Verwirrung. Und sie versuchte, etwas zu sagen, dachte aber so lange darüber nach, was sie sagen könnte, daß noch kein Wort ihre Lippen verlassen hatte, als Hermine sie irgendwann, nun ziemlich verunsichert fragte: „Und?"

Hadass hob die Augenbrauen und legte nachdenkend ihre Fingerspitzen an die Stirn. Und Hermine erkannte, daß Hadass' Nachdenken nicht dem galt, was sie ihr sagen wollte, sondern der Frage, WIE sie es ihr sagen sollte.

„So schlimm?", fragte Hermine entmutigt.

Hadass hielt die Augenbrauen so hoch es nur ging, bevor sie mit bedauerndster Miene sagte: „Scheußlich... ganz, ganz scheußlich!" dann fing sie an zu lachen. Sie hielt sich sofort die Fingerspitzen eine Hand vor den Mund, aber sie konnte nicht anders und lachte noch einmal leise.

„Entschuldige...", flüsterte sie leise kichernd. „Es tut mir so leid, Hermine. Aber, ich glaube, daß ist das schlimmste Kleid, daß ich jeh gesehen habe."

Über Hermine brach Verzweiflung zusammen.

„Oh Gott, Hadass! Was mach ich denn jetzt?! Es dauert keine Stunde mehr, bis der Ball beginnt und ich fange nicht nur bei Null an, sondern habe auch nichts zur Verfügung, mit dem ich überhaupt neu beginnen könnte!"

Wäre das Gefühl nicht so schrecklich gewesen, wäre Hermine bewußt geworden, wie simpel ihre aktuellen Probleme gegenüber denen waren, mit denen sie in den letzten Monaten zu kämpfen hatte – aber selbst wenn man sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht hätte, hätte ihr das in diesem Moment nicht geholfen.

Sie war das Klischee der Frau, die auf den Ball sollte und kein Kleid hatte.

Sie ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, der neben dem Spiegel stand und verschwand dabei in einem Wust aus knisternder, glitzernder Seite, Chiffon und Tüll, der in seiner Massigkeit beinahe über ihr zusammenschlug.

Hadass konnte nicht anders – sie lachte erneut, obwohl Hermine sehen konnte, daß sie sich dafür gleichzeitig in Grund und Boden schämte.

Angesichts der cremefarbenen Wolke, in deren Zentrum sie nun saß, konnte Hermine sich allerdings plötzlich ein Kichern auch nicht verkneifen.

„Ich fand das Ding von Anfang an scheußlich – aber ich dachte, sowas trägt man hier.", sagte sie in einem amüsierten Ton und als Hadass jetzt einmal laut losprustete, als sie erkannte, daß Hermines Zustand nun ebenfalls in Belustigung umschlug, konnte auch Hermine nicht länger verhindern, daß sie laut loslachte.

Sie lachten, bis sie sich beide die Bäuche hielten.

„Oh Gott, Hermine – ich kann mit meinem MakeUp gleich wieder von vorne anfangen." Lachte Hadass noch leise, während sie versuchte, sich die unzähligste Träne so unter den Augen wegzureiben, daß ihre elegante Betonung ihrer Augen damit nicht ruiniert wurde.

„Als ob es irgendetwas gäbe, daß dich unordentlich aussehen lassen könnte. Du siehst doch immer aus, wie frisch aus dem Ei gepellt. Aber sag mir mal, was ich machen soll?"

Hadass hatte sich endgültig beruhigt.

„Ich weiß, was wir machen", sagte sie ermutigend und zog Hermine aus dem Sessel hervor. „Komm mit. Ich habe mir von Severus zwar das meiste meiner Sachen schicken lassen, aber was sollte ich bisher mit meinen Abendkleidern auf dem Festland? Die sind noch hier."

„Du bist doch viel schmaler als ich.", gab Hermine zu bedenken.

Hadass blieb stehen und sah sie mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an.

„Mrs. Granger – Sie sind eine Hexe..."

Hermine verdrehte angesichts dieser „Feststellung" die Augen, schlug sich innerlich vor die Stirn und ließ sich von Hadass mitziehen.


	298. Chapter 298

**Kapitel 298**

* * *

Das Innere des Saales klang wie ein Bienenstock. Ein durchgängiges Murmeln – unterbrochen nur hin und wieder von Lachen, das sich kurz über das Murmeln erhob – die Gäste schienen sich bereits prächtig zu amüsieren.

„Sieh sie dir an, Severus. All diese wirklich wichtigen Leute.", erklärte Lucius Malfoy mit einer Betonung, die vor Sarkasmus triefte.

Snape nahm das Champagnerglas entgegen, daß Malfoy ihm reicht und schmunzelte auf seine unnachahmlich herablassende Art, während er belustig-fasziniert beobachtete, wie der Zaubereiminister sich in ein anregendes Gespräch mit einer Dame verwickelt wiederfand, und dabei vollkommen von dem Charme der Lady gefesselt war, was auch einige andere Bewohner Malfoy Islands mit einem interessierten Lächeln verfolgten. Wie sollte der Zaubereiminister auch wissen, daß er sich gerade mit der wohl „fleißigsten", genauer gesagt „geschäftstüchtigsten" Hure der Insel unterhielt.

Snape mußte zur Seite sehen, um nicht zu lachen.

„Nun, Lucius, ich würde sagen, daß die Veränderung des Rufes von Malfoy Island und der Einstieg in die neuen unmittelbareren Geschäftsverbindungen zum Festland sich sehr erfolgreich anlassen, nicht wahr?"

Malfoy stieß mit Snape an und beobachtete nun lächelnd ebenfalls den Minister.

„Meinst du, sie wird ihn erpressen?"

Snape zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Nur wenn sie ihn heute Abend noch in ihr Bett bekommt, aber wie du weißt, ist der offizielle Teil um Mitternacht vorbei. Ich fürchte sie wird die nächste Gelegenheit nutzen müssen, denn ich will von den Ministerialen keinen einzigen auch nur eine Minute länger im Haus haben müssen als notwendig."

Malfoy nickte.

„Verständlich..."

Eine Weile beobachteten sie nur das Geschehen vom Rand aus.

„Da kommt schon wieder eine...", flüsterte Malfoy leicht genervt, während eine aufgetakelte Frau, Ende dreißig, die zu den Festlandgästen gehörte, mit wichtigem Gesicht die letzten Schritte bis zu ihnen zurücklegte und dabei eine Freundin, die um einiges jünger schien, im Schlepptau mit sich zog.

Die Federn die sie auf ihrem vor Aufregung hektisch geröteten Kopf trug, wippten bei jedem ihre tippelnden Schritte, wie ein Rebhuhn beim Balztanz. Auch ihre Freundin war damit im Übermaß dekoriert.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen wunderbaren Abend und möchte mich für die Einladung bedanken. Wir wurden uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt.", begann sie ohne Luft zu holen in einem durch zu reden. „Mein Name ist Elfriede von Wichtigen und dies ist meine beste Freundin Hildegard Reichsbach. Wir sind als persönliche Gäste des Zaubereiministers hier."

Sowohl Malfoy als auch Snape deuteten in einer so eleganten Art eine Verbeugung an, daß die jüngere puterrot wurde und leise kicherte, während die ältere sich in der Begrüßung durch die beiden verruchten Gastgeber regelrecht sonnte.

„Es ist uns eine Ehre", sprach Snape sie in so ruhigem, tiefem Ton an, daß man sehen konnte, wie beide Frauen auf den Unterarmen und im Nacken eine Gänsehaut bekamen „Sie auf Malfoy Island und in meinem bescheidenen Heim begrüßen zu dürfen. Wir hoffen, daß Ihnen der Abend gefallen wird."

Sie kamen um eine kurze Plauderei mit den beiden nicht herum, aber dann fanden die Frauen in Meister Jolanger, der in voller Zunftrobe erschienen war, die Nicht-Meister nur höchst selten zu Gesicht bekamen, ihr nächstes Opfer.

Während sie ihnen hinterhersahen, flüsterte Snape Malfoy zu: „Na? Bis wohin die ihre Gänsehaut wohl noch überall hatten, bei deinem Anblick?"

Malfoy schüttelte sich.

„Oh Sev! Sei nicht immer so ekelhaft! Allein der Gedanke! Wenn ich diese beiden sehe, werde ich auf der Stelle allergisch gegen Vogelfedern!"

Snape lachte leise.

„Und?", begann Snape ein neues Thema. „Konntest du Mrs. Rothenburg überzeugen?"

Malfoy hob die Augenbrauen und atmete einmal tief ein und aus.

„Als ob ich in der Sache eine Chance gehabt hätte..."

„Du hast dich also wirklich getraut, sie zu fragen?"

„Hey, es mag sein, daß sie ihren eigenen Kopf hat, aber ich bin kein Feigling!"

„Oh, ich bin nicht sicher, ob das etwas mit Feigheit zu tun hat – also ich glaube ICH hätte mich nicht getraut, sie zu fragen, ob sie mich zu einem Ball begleitet."

Malfoy grinste schief.

„Nun ja... wenigstens war die Diskussion nicht lang. Sie hat mir erklärt, daß sie für diesen Reiche-Leute-Bimbam nicht zu haben sei, außerdem sei sie eine ledige, schwangere Frau und damit kaum gesellschaftsfähig." Bei den letzten Worten machte er Mrs. Rothenburgs typischen Tonfall nach.

Snape lachte laut auf und klopfte Malfoy ermutigend auf die Schulter.

„Sie hat dir nicht gedroht. Das ist doch eine eindeutige Verbesserung!"

Jetzt lachte auch Malfoy.

„Ja, das ist es wohl. Sie hat mir sogar einen Freibrief für heute Abend gegeben. Sie meinte, ihr sei klar, was auf den Feiern dieser Insel geschähe, und sie erwarte von mir keine Monogamie. Weder jetzt noch später."

Snape stutzte.

„Das.. hat sie gesagt?"

Malfoy sah ihn verwundert an.

„Ja – warum?"

Erst jetzt dachte Malfoy offenbar selbst genauer über diesen Satz nach – und plötzlich wurden seine Augen etwas größer...

„Meinst du..."

Snape verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht.

„So klingt es jedenfalls... und man kann ihr viel nachsagen, aber nicht, daß sie ihre Worte mit Leichtigkeit wählen würde. Sie sagt viel, was sie besser für sich behalten hätte, aber WAS sie sagt, das meint sie auch..."

Malfoy sah jetzt sehr nachdenklich aus und sah wieder in die Menge, während er an seinem Glas nippte.

„Bist du sicher, daß Potter, Hadass und Hermine noch kommen werden?", fragte er ganz unvermittelt, während sie beide gerade dabei zusahen, wie Emanuelle sich von ihrem Bruder Wein bringen ließ und sich mit ihm offenbar hervorragend amüsierte. Sie war ebenfalls mit einigen wichtigen Männern ins Gespräch gekommen und die Anwesenheit von Thomas sicherte ihr, daß es niemanden gab, der der Meinung war, er müsse sich ihr in aufdringlicher Weise nähern.

Snape dachte kurz daran zurück, wie Emanuelle und Thomas ihn begrüßt hatten und ihm wurde erneut warm dabei. Er hatte Freunde. Echte Freunde. Hermine hatte es ihm schon vor Monaten in ihren Briefen geschrieben. Er hatte immer, sogar noch in den ersten Stunden, als Hermine auf der Insel angekommen und auf Malfoy getroffen war, geglaubt, er habe einen einzigen Freund, aber er hatte erkennen müssen, daß es weit mehr als nur einer war...

In diesem Moment wurden Harry Potter und Hadass Dumbledore angekündigt.

Der Saal verstummte kurz, als sich die große Doppeltüre öffnete und Harry Hadass am Arm hereinführte.

Der Saal blieb deutlich länger stumm, als bei jedem anderen Paar das hereingekommen war.

Und niemand achtete auf Harry. Alle Blicke galten Hadass.

Snapes Blick wurde weich, als er sie sah.

Sie trug das Haar weich nach hinten gesteckt, und eine cremefarbene Ballrobe, die in ihrer Schlichtheit alles an Eleganz übertraf, was in der Halle zu finden war. Einige kunstvoll übereinandergelegte Ketten schmückten ihren Hals und ihr Dekollete, ihre sagenhaft schmale Taille wurde von einem breiten, dunkelbraunen Satinband umfasst, das sie schräg vorne zu einer breiten, weichfallenden Schleife gebunden hatte.

Sie lächelte, wie nur sie es konnte und Harry an ihrer Seite platzte beinahe vor Stolz. Snape hätte schwören können, daß er ihre Hand nur deshalb auf seinem geleitenden Arm hielt, damit er sicherstellen konnte, daß jeder den Verlobungsring sehen konnte, den sie trug.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Malfoy plötzlich von der Seite und Snape spürte, wie Lucius ihm sanft seine Fingerspitzen an den Arm legte.

Er nickte. „Natürlich. Ich wollte immer nur, daß sie glücklich ist. Warum sollte jetzt etwas nicht in Ordnung sein?"

„Weil es etwas anderes ist, etwas zu wollen oder es dann tatsächlich geschehen zu sehen..."

Snape sah ihn an.

Der Ernst in Malfoys Augen war unverkennbar.

„Du hast Recht. Aber ich hatte nun schon eine Weile, um mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen."

Malfoy nickte.

„Gut..." dann sah er wieder zu dem Paar hinüber und schmunzelte plötzlich wieder. „Es war schon gut, daß du sie nie mit zu den Feierlichkeiten gebracht hast."

„Ich weiß..." gab Snape ebenfalls lächelnd zurück.

Das Paar kam auf die beiden Männer zu.

„Wirst du mit Hermine den Ball eröffnen?", fragte Malfoy währenddessen.

Der Zaubertrankmeister schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Gemessen an dem, was dieser Abend bewirken soll, müssen wir in die Vollen gehen und mit einer Courante beginnen. Ich wüßte nicht, wo sie höfische Gassentänze gelernt haben sollte. Und die Zeit die sie jetzt hier war, war zu kurz, um sie etwas in der Art zu lehren. Außerdem hatten wir anderes zu tun. Ich weiß, daß die Frau des Ministers Courante tanzen kann. Mit ihr zuerst zu tanzen hätte einen symbolischen Wert."

„Mit diesem Huhn?", fragte Malfoy entsetzt. Seufzte dann einmal laut und nickte. „Na ja... du hast wohl Recht."

Snape warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Es ist soweit. Ich werde zur Tür gehen. Hermine muß jeden Moment erscheinen."

Malfoy grinste.

„Aufgeregt?"

Snape hob die Augenbrauen.

„Als ob ich das dir gegenüber zugeben würde..." Mit diesen Worten verließ er Malfoy und ging mit großen Schritten durch den Saal zur Doppeltür.

Leise fragte er den Pagen der dort stand, ob Hermine bereits wartete. Als dieser nickte, gab er ihm die Order, sie anzukündigen und hereinzubitten.

Und so wurde Miss Hermine Jane Granger angekündigt und die große Doppeltüre öffnete sich noch einmal, um die wichtigste Person des Abends auf einem Ball einzulassen: die Gastgeberin.

Severus Snape lächelte, als die Türe aufging, doch als die Frau die dann sichtbar wurde, durch eben diese Türe hindurchschritt und in völliger Stille die große Halle betrat, verschwand das Lächeln von Snapes Gesicht und wich Unglauben.

Hermine blieb einige Meter von ihm entfernt stehen und sah in an. Erwartungsvoll... Die Unsicherheit in ihr konnte nur erkennen, wer sie so gut kannte, daß er in ihren Augen lesen konnte. Sie wartete offenbar auf eine Geste von Snape, auf ein Zeichen, daß es ihm gefiel wie sie aussah, aber er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Er starrte sie nur an, wie der Rest des Saales es ebenfalls tat.

Lucius Malfoy, der Snape die Hälfte der Strecke gefolgt war hatte das Glas in seiner Hand so weit sinken lassen, daß er nicht merkte, wie nun ein wenig von dem Champagner auf den Boden tropfte. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er die Frau an, die vor seinem Freund stand. Erst als er das Plätschern neben sich auf dem Boden hörte, sah er kurz herab und hob erschrocken das Glas wieder hoch, nur um dann wieder Hermine anzustarren. Die einzige Person im Saal, die nicht starrte, sondern nur zufrieden lächelte, war Hadass Dumbledore.

Alle Frauen, mit Ausnahme von Hadass, waren in rauschende Ballroben gekleidet. Viele davon dem nicht unähnlich, das Hadass vor einer guten Stunde so rigoros als nicht tragbar bezeichnet hatte. Viele von ihnen sahen damit elegant aus – die meisten allerdings einfach nur aufgedonnert. Sie alle, außer Hadass, hatten sicher stellen wollen, daß ihre Robe Reichtum und Glorie zur Schau stellte. Viele hatten ihre Taillen heftiger geschnürt als gut gewesen wäre, wodurch sie völlig unproportioniert aussahen. Die meisten trugen abenteuerliche Haarkunstbauten auf dem Kopf. Einige hatten sogar den Griff zur Perücke gewagt.

Nicht so Hermine Jane Granger...

Ihre Haare lagen ihr offen in dicken, weichen, glänzenden Wellen über die schimmernden, nackten Schultern. Ihr nachtschwarzes, tief dekolletiertes Kleid wurde von winzigen, dünnen Trägern gehalten, schmiegte sich auf unglaublich elegante Weise an ihren makellos schlanken und doch so weiblich geformten Körper. Über ihren sinnlichen Hüften wurde der Rock ein wenig weiter und fiel von dort in weichen Volants bis auf den Boden herab. Ihr Hals war nur von einer kleinen Kette mit einem zierlichen Anhänger geschmückt. Sie war kaum geschminkt und doch waren ihre Augen auf eine Weise betont, daß sie zu glitzern schienen und ihr Mund war in seinem unaufdringlich schimmernden Glanz eine einzige Versuchung.

Erste Stimmen erhoben sich und ein erst leises, dann immer lauter werdendes Raunen setzte ein, bevor der Saal ganz allmählich zu seinem alten Geräuschpegel zurückkehrte.

Hermines Blick blieb zwar auf Severus geheftet, aber aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, daß ihr Kleid anders war, als das der anderen und ihre Unsicherheit wurde stärker.

Doch dann kam Severus die wenigen Schritte auf sie zu, die sie noch voneinander trennten.

„Bei Merlin... Hermine... du bist... unfassbar schön..."

Er verneigte sich vor ihr und sie machte den Knicks, von dem er gesagt hatte, daß es Unfug sei, ihn zu lernen und den sie sich, ohne sein Wissen, doch in formvollendeter Art von Hadass hatte beibringen lassen.

Das mehr als erfreute Blitzen in seinen Augen, als er die Korrektheit des Knickses erkannte, ließ ihr Herz hüpfen.

Er trat an ihre Seite, hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und sie legte ihre Hand darauf.

„Es gefällt dir also?", fragte sie leise, als sie jetzt von ihm in den Saal geführt wurde.

„Gefallen ist das falsche Wort, Hermine.", flüsterte er ebenso leise „ich war gerade in jeder nur denkbar auslegbaren Weise sprachlos. Du siehst atemberaubend aus. Ich bin unglaublich stolz, der Mann sein zu dürfen, der dich an seiner Seite hat."

„Dann bin ich ebenfalls zufrieden.", gab Hermine lächelnd zur Antwort.

„Ich bin nur regelrecht traurig, daß ich jetzt nicht mit dir den Tanz eröffnen kann.", sagte er und man konnte hören, daß ihn der Gedanke wirklich betrübte.

„Warum soll das nicht gehen?", fragte Hermine sofort und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Weil wir aus Prestige-Gründen mit einem höfischen Tanz, mit der Courante beginnen werden. Ich habe überlegt, ob ich noch versuchen soll, ihn dir beizubringen, aber die Zeit dafür war einfach zu kurz."

Hermine blieb stehen, wandte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„Ist dir eigentlich bewußt, daß ich nun schon seit Monaten mit Hadass, einer, wie du es einmal in einem deiner allerallerersten Briefe auszudrücken beliebtest, im besten Sinne erzogenen Frau, unter einem Dach lebe? Einer Frau, die wußte, daß ich dich liebe und daß all mein Bestreben der schier unlösbaren Aufgabe galt, irgendwann mit dir zu leben. Glaubst du wirklich, daß ich in den Händen dieser Frau um Tanzunterricht herumgekommen bin? Ich kann Walzer inzwischen nicht nur rechts und links herum tanzen. Ich beherrsche Die Courante ebenso wie einige andere Linientänze und diverse Kontratänze, vor allem die Quadrillen."

Snape sah sie mit leicht offenem Mund an und nachdem er sie einen Moment lang angestarrt hatte, lachte er auf.

„Wie konnte ich nur annehmen, Miss Hermine Jane Granger könne an irgendetwas in ihrem Leben weniger als perfekt vorbereitet teilnehmen? Nun dann..."

Er verbeugte sich erneut vor ihr.

„Darf ich um den ersten Tanz bitten?"

Hermines Lächeln ließ ihr ohnehin schon so schönes Gesicht noch weiter erstrahlen und sie nickte.

„Aber gerne."

Lord Severus Snape gab das Zeichen für den ersten Tanz des Abends und es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, bis sich im Saal eine Gasse aus Tänzern gebildet hatte.

Relativ ungehalten mußte der Zaubereiminister, der diese Art zu Tanzen offenbar nicht beherrschte, seine Gattin Lucius Malfoy höchstpersönlich überlassen, der sich nun, an Severus Stelle, für diese Aufgabe geopfert hatte.

Hermine sah innerlich kichernd, wie Snape mit nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zur Kenntnis nahm, daß auch Harry Potter sich zu den Tanzenden gesellte. Ihm gegenüber natürlich Hadass.

Zu Hermines großer Überraschung stellten sich auch Jolanger und McKenzie auf, die sie heute Mittag so freudig begrüßt hatte. Die Damen, die ihnen gegenüberstanden kannte sie nicht.

Die Musik setzte ein, einige Takte wurden vorgespielt und dann setzten sich die Reihen der Tanzenden in perfekter Ordnung in Bewegung. Hermine konnte das Strahlen nun nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie trug ihr ganzes Glück in ihren leuchtenden Augen und in ihrem lachenden Gesicht. Ihre Haltung war, nicht zuletzt durch ihre gestrenge Tanzlehrerin, edel erhoben und mit anmutigen Schritten ging sie auf Severus zu, legte ihre Hand gegen seine, umkreiste ihn, um dann auf die Seite zu wechseln, auf der er vorher gestanden hatte. Und wieder gingen sie aufeinander zu, vollführten nun in der Mitte einige Bewegungen gegeneinander, voneinander weg und wieder aufeinander zu, in exakt dem gleichen Schritt, den auch alle anderen Paare machten.

„Das ist so unwirklich.", sagte Severus leise, während sie sich wieder umeinander drehten.

„Und trotzdem ist es wahr, Severus. Wir tun dies hier gerade wirklich.", versicherte Hermine ihm, während sie erneut ihre Handflächen gegen seine legte, einen Schritt auf ihn zu und wieder von ihm weg machte, um dann erneut in die Linie zurückzuschreiten, so daß sie zu weit voneinander weg waren, um miteinander zu sprechen.

Die nächsten Tanzschritte führten sie zur Seite und von Severus weg.

Plötzlich schritt sie auf Harry zu, der drei Paare weiter gestanden hatte. Durch die Abfolge ergab sich nun, daß sie die gleichen Schritte wie gerade eben mit Severus nun mit ihm vollzog.

Er lachte zwar überaus fröhlich, aber ein Gespräch war nicht möglich, denn man konnte ihm geradezu ansehen, daß er innerlich die Schritte mitzählte.

Trotzdem war es wunderbar. Immer wieder sah Hermine zu Snape hinüber, der nun auf eine Frau zuschritt, die Hermine nur vom Sehen her kannte.

Und wieder wurde gewechselt.

Und als Hermine sah, auf wen sie nun zuging, schlug ihr Herz unvernünftigerweise etwas schneller.

Malfoy kam in seiner überaus eleganten Weise auf sie zu. Sie hatten sich, seit ihrer Begegnung bei Hermines Ankunft nicht mehr gesehen. Und sie hatten sich in der Realität überhaupt nur einmal berührt – als er seinen Eid geleistet hatte. Nun war die zweite Berührung nur wenige Atemzüge entfernt und sie hoben gleichzeitig die Hände.

Als sie sie gegeneinanderlegten, um sich zu umkreisen, sahen sie sich so intensiv in die Augen, daß der Saal um Hermine für einen Moment verschwand.

Aber dann war die Berührung bereits vorbei und sie ging an Malfoy vorbei auf seinen vorherigen Platz, um sofort wieder umzukehren und erneut auf ihn zuzugehen.

„Sie sehen atemberaubend aus, Hermine, aber ich bin sicher nicht der erste, der Ihnen dies heute sagt, nicht wahr?"

Hermines Wangen färbten sich leicht rot.

„Wie süß...", sagte er sogleich und Hermine wußte nicht, ob ihr Erröten sie ärgern sollte oder nicht.

Sie legte ihre Handflächen erneut gegen seine und ging einen Schritt zurück und wieder auf ihn zu, bevor sie sich erneut umeinander drehten.

„Denken Sie an Ihren Eid, Lucius.", warnte sie ihn.

„Was Sie gleich denken, meine liebste Freundin. Ich wollte Ihnen nur ein Kompliment machen. Abgesehen davon habe ich nicht geschworen, Sie nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen."

Und schon war die Berührung wieder vorbei und die Tanzpartner wurden erneut gewechselt. Jetzt stand sie ausgerechnet vor McKenzie.

„Sie sehen bezaubernd aus, Lehrling Granger.", lachte er sie auf seine offene Weise an.

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte Hermine von Herzen „Es ist so schön, daß Sie auch hier sein können. Es ist eine ganz schön skurrile Gruppe, die hier heute Abend versammelt ist, nicht wahr?"

McKenzie nickte zustimmend.

„Das kann man wohl sagen. Aber so wie es aussieht, amüsieren sich alle."

Jetzt nickte auch Hermine.

„Und damit wäre das Ziel des Abends ja erreicht."

Die Schrittfolge zwischen ihnen war beendet.

Da zwei Gruppen mit jeweils genau zwölf Paare auf der Tanzfläche waren, ergab die wechselnde Schrittfolge, nun da sie am Ende ihrer Reihe angelangt war, daß sie wieder vor Severus stand.

Sie konnte ihm anmerken, daß er trotz der guten Laune die er zur Schau trug, sehr angespannt war. Der Abend war wichtig. Es war nicht nur irgendein Tanzereignis, sondern die entscheidende Gelegenheit für den ersten Eindruck, den das Festland von der Insel haben würde.

„Läuft bisher alles so, wie du es geplant hast?", fragte sie, so leise, wie es möglich war.

Er nickte.

„Ja. Beinahe sogar besser, als zu hoffen war. Ein bißchen Sorgen macht mir, daß der Minister von seiner Gesprächspartnerin begeisterter ist, als von seiner eigenen Frau."

„Bei Malfoy ist sie doch im Moment in guten Händen.", grinste Hermine sarkastisch, weil sie dem Blonden bei einem Seitenblick ansehen konnte, wie geheuchelt sein Interesse an seiner Tanzpartnerin war – was diese allerdings nicht zu bemerken schien.

Snape beugte sich, als sie sich aneinander vorbeidrehten etwas näher an sie heran, als zulässig war und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich denke gerade lieber darüber nach, in wie guten Händen du in meinen Händen wärst..."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft und eine wohlige Gänsehaut überzog ihre Haut.

Und wieder war es an der Zeit zu wechseln.

Und wieder sprach Harry kein Wort, weil er zählte. Als Hermine ihn kurz lobte, wäre er beinahe aus dem Takt gekommen und so schwieg sie lieber.

Erneuter Wechsel und wieder stand sie vor Malfoy.

„Ich wünschte, der Abend wäre nicht so stocksteif.", erklärte er beiläufig, während seine warme Hand sich gegen ihre legte.

„Tja...", erwiderte Hermine schnippisch „dieser Abend ist halt für die Anständigen gedacht." Daß sie die Anwesenden die vom Festland kamen keineswegs für anständiger hielt, als die Bewohner der Insel und ihre Bemerkung damit sarkastisch gemeint war, war aber an ihrem Gesicht deutlich abzulesen.

Malfoy schmunzelte.

„Na ja... bis Mitternacht. Dann müssen die „Anständigen" ja gehen..."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, während sie wieder auseinandergingen, an den Seiten wendeten und wieder aufeinander zu schritten.

„Mitternacht? Was meinen Sie damit? Dann ist der Ball zuende, das weiß ich, aber so wie Sie das sagen, klingt es seltsam."

Das Lächeln das Malfoy nun aufsetzte konnte man mit nichts anderem als dem Wort „genüsslich" beschreiben.

„Der offizielle Teil der Feier ist um Mitternacht beendet, das ist richtig, aber wir sind es hier gewohnt, daß eine Feierlichkeit erst gegen Mitternacht überhaupt richtig beginnt. Oder glauben Sie, daß all diese Leute hier so brav die guten Bürger miemen würden, wenn sie nicht wüßten, daß ihre Belohnung sie nach Mitternacht erwartet?"

Es wurde wieder gewechselt und Hermine wechselte mit McKenzie kaum ein Wort.

„Die Feier ist doch um Mitternacht beendet, nicht wahr?", fragte sie ihn.

„Daß müssen Sie doch am besten wissen, oder?", gab er ihr zur Antwort.

Der nächste Wechsel fand statt und Hermine konnte den Gastgeber fragen.

„Sag mal, bis wann geht diese Feier?"

„Das was jetzt gerade stattfindet, geht bis Mitternacht.", antwortete er ausweichend.

„Geht die Feier danach in anderem Rahmen noch weiter?"

Snape zögerte zwar kurz, antwortete dann aber wahrheitsgemäß.

„Ja. Die Gäste, die von der Insel stammen, werden dann weiterfeiern. Aber du kannst dann schon schlafen gehen."

Hermine blieb für einen einzigen Takt stehen und hüpfte dann einen Schritt auslassend wieder in den Tanz hinein.

„Ich kann dann schon schlafen gehen? Bitte was soll das denn heißen? Willst du die kleine Hermine dann ins Bettchen schicken? Und deiner Formulierung entnehme ich sogar, daß ich mich dort alleine vorfinden werde!"

Snape seufzte.

„Ich wußte, daß du ungehalten sein würdest. Es ließ sich nicht anders organisieren."

Er konnte nicht mehr erklären, weil die Partner wieder wechselten.

Jetzt war Hermine froh, daß Harry nicht sprach, denn sie hätte ohnehin nicht gewußt, was sie mit ihm bereden sollte.

Als sie wieder vor Malfoy stand, funkelte sie ihn an.

„Sie wußten, daß ich nicht bescheid weiß und haben sich lustig über mich gemacht.", fauchte sie ihn so damenhaft an, wie es ihr möglich war.

Er schien belustigt, ließ aber gleichzeitig seine Hände einen Hauch zu lang auf ihren liegen, als er ihr zuflüsterte: „Soll ich Severus überreden, daß Sie dabei sein können? Daß Sie bei den Großen mitspielen dürfen? Oder gehen Sie lieber brav schlafen?"

Hermine kochte. Und gleichzeitig prickelte Malfoys so überaus eindeutiges Angebot ihr durch den ganzen Körper. Sie wollte nicht, daß er das bewirken konnte, aber ihr Körper spielte ihr einen Streich.

McKenzie merkte, daß etwas nicht stimmte.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine grinste schief, nickte dann aber lachend.

„Ja, Malfoy ärgert mich nur, indem er mich aufzieht. Nichts Wildes also."

McKenzie schien beruhigt.

Snape hingegen versuchte, die Gewitterfront aufzuhalten, die ihm da in Form einer wütenden Gryffindor entgegenkam. „Ich will Hadass und dich zu diesem Teil der Feier nicht dabeihaben. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?", fragte er flüsternd, während sie sich umeinanderdrehten.

„Natürlich kann ich das verstehen – das ändert nichts daran, daß es ein Witz ist, daß du das einfach so über meinen Kopf hinweg für mich entscheidest! Wäre es so schwer gewesen, mir zu sagen, was geplant ist und mich zu bitten, daran nicht teilzunehmen? Warum erfahre ich das durch Malfoy?"

Er seufzte und sagte dann genau so leise: „Es tut mir leid, das war falsch. Wenn du es möchtest, kannst du selbstverständlich bleiben."

Hermine wollte gerade ansetzen, noch etwas zu sagen, als ihr bewußt wurde, was er gesagt hatte und sie blieb stumm und sah ihn nur erstaunt an.

Glücklich schien er mit dem was er gesagt hatte nicht zu sein, aber sie wußte, daß er es auch nicht zurücknehmen würde.

Die Partner wechselten.

Harry bekam zwar mit, daß Hermine wegen irgendetwas ständig zwischen Snape und Malfoy hin und her sah, aber er wagte nicht zu fragen, weil er sich auf keinen Fall bei diesem Tanz blamieren wollte.

Also wechselte Hermine, ohne daß sie ein Wort mit Harry gesprochen hätte, zu Malfoy.

„Es ist faszinierend, liebste Freundin", erklärte er lächelnd „zu sehen, wie sehr Sie Severus an der Kandarre haben."

Einen Moment lang sagte Hermine nichts, aber als sie sich wieder umeinanderdrehten, sah sie zu ihm hoch, schenkte ihm ein genießendes Lächeln und sagte nur leise: „Neidisch?"

Malfoys Lächeln verschwand nur für eine Sekunde, aber es reichte völlig aus, um Hermine wissen zu lassen, daß das gezielt eingesetzte Wort seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte.

„Ach, und es hat sich natürlich nur um ein kleines Kommunikationsproblem gehandelt. Natürlich werde ich auch zu späterer Stunde noch hier sein..."

Mit diesen Worten wechselte sie zu McKenzie und ließ einen eindeutig verwirrten Malfoy zurück.

„Sag mal... was geht denn da gerade ab?", fragte dieser Hermine mit amüsiertem Blick.

„Zickenterror bei den Jungs", antwortete Hermine ganz spontan und verfluchte sich im gleichen Moment dafür. Egal wie freundschaftlich McKenzie mit ihr umging, er war ein Meister – und Severus war nicht nur ein Meister, er war IHR Meister und McKenzie hieß es sicher nicht gut, wenn sie so über Severus sprach.

Aber er lachte nur.

„So, so... Zickenterror... laß das Raphael nicht hören."

Hermine schüttelte verschämt den Kopf.

„Nein, sorry. Natürlich nicht. Das war auch nicht so gemeint."

„Doch", erwiderte McKenzie. „Das war so gemeint. Aber keine Sorge, ich vertraue deinem Urteil voll und ganz." Er lachte noch einmal, dann reichte er sie weiter.

Severus schwieg, bis Hermine selbst das Wort ergriff.

„Ich werde nach Mitternacht noch eine halbe Stunde bleiben, dann werde ich gehen. Ich hoffe, daß dieser Zeitrahmen für dich in Ordnung ist und daß dann hier nicht schon alles über die Stränge schlägt. Ich habe kein Problem damit, nicht hier zu bleiben, aber ich habe ein großes Problem damit, mich vor Malfoy wie ein kleines Mädchen ins Bett schicken zu lassen."

Er nickte.

„Ich verstehe. Und ich danke dir."

Sie machten einige weitere Schritte, dann wandte er sich noch einmal an sie.

„Möchtest du erleben, was hier geschehen wird? Möchtest du sehen, was ich tun werde? Oder Malfoy? Dann müßte ich dich, was meine Person betrifft allerdings enttäuschen, ich werde heute nur Zuschauer sein."

Hermine wußte nicht, warum er sie das fragte. Sie hörte nur, daß er sehr angespannt wirkte.

Sie hatte ein wenig Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, weil sie nun wieder vor Harry stand.

Und sie fragte sich selbst, ob sie dabei sein wollte. Obwohl dies eigentlich nicht die richtige Frage war, denn sie wußte, daß sie es wollte. Die korrekte Frage war die nach dem ‚warum'. Wollte sie es aus Trotz, weil Severus es ihr eigentlich verbieten wollte? Oder wollte sie es, weil sie an dem Teilhaben wollte, was nach Mitternacht geschehen würde?

Sie grübelte über diese Frage nach, bis sie wieder Malfoys Tanzpartnerin war – der diesmal schwieg und sie nur sehr merkwürdig ansah. Und plötzlich wußte sie die Antwort auf ihre Frage.

Sie wollte nicht hier bleiben, aber sie wollte einen Teil dessen, was hier geschehen würde. Sie wollte einen Teil der Sorglosigkeit mit der man hier übereinander herfallen würde, sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken müssen, daß sie Malfoy ebenso spüren wollte, wie Severus. Ìhr Kopf war plötzlich angefüllt mit Bildern wie es sein könnte. Sein weißes Haar, das sich mit den schwarzen Strähnen ihres geliebten Zaubertrankmeisters vermischte. Sie im Mittelpunkt des Interesses.

Hermine wurden die Beine weich und ohne daß sie es bemerkte, veränderte sich ihr Blick auf eine Weise, der Malfoys Augen größer und seinen Atem schneller werden ließ.

Allein zu sehen, daß sie das, nur durch einen Blick, in ihm auslösen konnte, ließ ihre Wünsche noch intensiver werden.

McKenzie schwieg...

Aber er schien zu ahnen, was in ihr los war.

Verfügte er nur über gute Menschenkenntnis? Oder kam hier zum Tragen, daß er ein Legillmentik-Meister war?

Sie versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, tanzte ihre Schritte und stand irgendwann wieder vor Severus.

Der nun ebenfalls bemerkte, daß etwas in ihr vorging, das gerade noch nicht da gewesen war.

„Und?", fragte er leise. „Was möchtest du?"

„Darauf kann ich dir keine Antwort geben, Severus. Aber ich möchte nicht hierbleiben. Ich werde es so machen, wie ich es gerade gesagt habe."

„Dann hast du mir doch eine Antwort gegeben" sagte er etwas verwirrt.

Hermine lachte etwas verlegen.

„Stimmt. Auf das, was du für deine Frage gehalten hast, habe ich geantwortet. Auf das, was deine Frage in Wirklichkeit war, allerdings nicht."

Angesichts Snapes verwirrten Gesichtsausdrucks hätte Hermine beinahe gelacht, aber die Scham über das, was sie empfand, war größer.

Snape sah sie an, sah dann zu Malfoy rüber und wieder zu ihr. Plötzlich verschwand die Verwirrung aus seinem Gesicht und ein anderer Ausdruck, ein glitzerndes Verstehen in seinen Augen, tauchte auf. Und er wiederholte seinen Frage.

„Was möchtest du?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen", hauchte Hermine noch einmal, während ihre Hände sich erneut im Reigen aufeinanderlegten.

Lord Severus Snape lächelte seine Tanzpartnerin auf eine Weise an, die einigen der umstehenden Damen, die den Tanz beobachteten, eine erregte Gänsehaut bescherte.

„Wenn ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege, reichen zwei kleine Wort aus, um mir zu antworten."

Hermines Wangen wurden rot und ihr wurde heiß.

Und wieder fragte er: „Was möchtest du?"

Sie brachte es nicht fertig, ihn dabei anzusehen, aber als sie langsamen Schrittes aneinander vorbeigingen, hauchte sie in dem Moment, als sie exakt nebeneinander waren ein kaum hörbares: „Euch beide..."

Hermine glaubte, daß sich unter ihr der Boden auftun würde, wenn sie dieses Geständnis machte, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Es geschah überhaupt gar nichts, außer das Severus seine Hand länger auf ihrer liegen ließ, als es dem Tanz entsprach und seinen Blick auch dann nicht von ihr löste, als sie bereits mit Harry tanzte.

Eben dieser Blick ging Hermine durch und durch. Er sah... ja wie eigentlich? – zufrieden? aus... nein, das war eindeutig das falsche Wort. Eher erstaunt und zugleich fasziniert...

Als er seinen Blick von ihr löste, wandte er ihn Malfoy zu. Dieser erwiderte ihn, schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ob er Severus' Blick korrekt interpretierte, lächelte dann und nickte. Bei Merlin! Die zwei schienen in der Lage zu sein, sich allein über Blicke zu verständigen.

Hermine wußte nicht, ob sie jetzt die Flucht ergreifen oder sich freuen sollte. Sie mußte ein hysterisches Kichern unterdrücken, als ihr einfiel, daß sie Zauberlehrling war... ‚die Geister die ich rief, werd' ich nicht mehr los...'

Malfoy, der mittlerweile wieder vor ihr stand, sah sie an, als suche er überaus interessiert etwas in ihren Gesichtszügen, das er partout nicht finden konnte und als sie ihren Reigen mit McKenzie getanzt hatte, war der Tanz beendet.

Man verneigte sich voreinander und applaudierte höflich. Dann war es vorbei.

Die Damen kehrten zu den Herren zurück, mit denen sie den Tanz begonnen hatten und diese führten sie von der Tanzfläche.

Snape erwähnte das, was während des Tanzes gesprochen worden war, mit keiner Silbe mehr.


	299. Chapter 299

**Kapitel 299**

* * *

Es gab im Laufe des Abends noch den einen oder anderen Reihentanz, aber im Großen und Ganzen wurde paarweise getanzt.

Hermine wurde dermaßen herumgereicht, daß sie kaum noch dazu kam, mit Severus zu sprechen und Malfoy mied sie – auch wenn sie das nicht freiwillig zugegeben hätte.

Irgendwann, zu fortgeschrittener Stunde – es mochte vielleicht elf Uhr sein - stand Hermine neben der inzwischen für Gäste, die ein wenig dem Trubel der Halle entkommen wollten, geöffneten Eingangstüre, mit einigen Auroren zusammen und plauderte, wobei sich ihr Part in dieser Plauderei eher aufs Zuhören beschränkte, da die Herren sich in ihren Geschichten durchaus selbst genügten. Aber Hermine hatte bereits soviel geredet, daß es ihr ganz angenehm war, hier einmal nur dabeizustehen.

Ihr Raum glitt suchend durch den Saal, bis sie Severus gefunden hatte, der auf der anderen Seite des Saales in einer Runde stand, zu der unter anderem der Minister sowie zwei Zunftmeister und eine Frau gehörten, von der Hermine inzwischen wußte, daß sie im großen Stil Handel mit magischen Schmuckstücken betrieb.

Als habe er ihren Blick gespürt, wandte er den Kopf und sah ihn ihre Richtung.

Erst lächelte er, doch dann wurde sein Ausdruck ganz abrupt sehr erstaunt und ernst. Im ersten Moment glaubte Hermine der veränderte Blick gelte ihr, aber dann wurde ihr bewußt, daß Severus an ihr vorbei zur Tür sah.

Hermine wandte den Blick in die selbe Richtung und wußte sofort, was, genauer gesagt, „wen" er bemerkt hatte.

In der Tür stand, von niemandem bemerkt oder gar beachtet, Mrs. Rothenburg – in einem Abendkleid...

Sie hatte die Haare kunstvoll und sehr damenhaft hochgesteckt und so manche der Frauen im Saal würde sie um diese dichte Lockenpracht beneiden, wenn sie sie bemerkten. Das Kleid das sie trug war zwar passend, konnte aber in Eleganz und Kostbarkeit nicht annähernd mit den Kleidern der anderen Gäste mithalten, doch ihre Ausstrahlung machte dies um ein Vielfaches wett. Sie war mehr Lady als viele der anwesenden Damen...

Sie wirkte ein wenig unsicher, aber gleichzeitig sehr entschlossen und sah suchend im Saal umher.

Ganz automatisch flog auch Hermines Blick wieder in den Saal. Sie hatte Malfoy gerade eben noch gesehen und er stand tatsächlich noch dort, wo sie ihn vermutete - keine zehn Meter von ihr entfernt. Er hatte sie noch nicht gesehen – konnte es auch nicht, da er mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand.

Als Mrs. Rothenburg ihn entdeckt hatte, ging sie ruhigen, aber entschlossenen Schrittes zu ihm, blieb hinter ihm stehen und räusperte sich.

Hermine war, wie unabsichtlich schlendernd, ein paar Schritte näher zu den beiden rübergegangen.

Sie sah aus dem Augenwinkel, daß auch Severus die Szene nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Malfoy war so sehr in das Gespräch mit einem Adeligen vom Festland vertieft, daß er das erste Räuspern nicht gehört hatte. Aber als Mrs. Rothenburg sich ein zweites Mal räusperte, wandte Malfoy sich um.

Sein unverbindliches Lächeln wich regelrechtem Erschrecken.

Er war so fassungslos, daß er sie einen Moment lang einfach nur anstarrte, bevor er sein Glas einfach auf einem Beistelltisch abstellte, sich vor ihr verbeugte und ihre Hand griff, die sie ihm nicht gereicht hatte, um sie mit einem Handkuß zu begrüßen.

Er ließ ihre Hand danach nicht wieder los...

Hermine stand dicht genug bei ihnen, um zu hören, was sie sagten.

„Du siehst wunderbar aus, Anne. Und ich freue mich sehr, daß du gekommen bist.", begann Malfoy.

Mrs. Rothenburg wirkte ein wenig steif und ihre Worte bestätigten den Eindruck.

„Ich muß gleich wieder zurück, um weiter meine Arbeit zu machen. Das möchte ich von vornherein klarstellen. Aber nachdem du mich so eindringlich gebeten hast, dachte ich mir, daß ich um diese Uhrzeit hier wohl kaum noch auffallen dürfte. Und des weiteren dachte ich mir, daß ein einziger Tanz nicht verwerflich sein könne, bevor hier nachher dein favorisierter Teil des Abends beginnt..."

Ihr Tonfall hatte erstaunlicherweise unsicher, bestimmt, hoffend und anklagend gleichzeitig gewirkt und sie gab sich eindeutig schroffer als sie war.

Und wenn Hermine jemals vorher Malfoy so hätte lächeln sehen, wie er nun die Frau vor sich anlächelte, hätte sie vermutlich deutlich weniger Angst vor ihm gehabt, als dies in den letzten Monaten der Fall gewesen war. Dieses Lächeln schaffte es, für einen kurzen Moment alle Arroganz aus seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben.

„Das stimmt.", sagte er leise „um diese Uhrzeit ist wohl ein einziger Tanz nicht verwerflich. Es ist schön, daß du dich für diese wenigen Minuten so wunderbar zurecht gemacht hast. Ich hoffe sehr, daß meine Tanzkünste es wert sind." Er neckte sie – das war unüberhörbar, aber sie ließ es mit einem leisen, ungehaltenen Geräusch geschehen.

Und so entschuldigte er sich bei seinen Gesprächspartnern und führte Mrs. Rothenburg zur Tanzfläche...

Sie war einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als er und während der ersten Schritte sah sie ihm nur überaus ernst vor die Brust. Aber als er sie etwas näher an sich heranzog, mußte sie sich entscheiden, was angenehmer war. Ihre Nase gegen seine Brust zu drücken, oder zu ihm hochzusehen. Natürlich entschied sie sich für letzteres und nach und nach wurde sie lockerer und als sie das erste Mal lächelte, tanzten sie in unmittelbarer Nähe von Severus, der, genau wie Hermine, das Paar mit stiller Zufriedenheit beobachtete.

Weder Malfoy noch Mrs. Rothenburg bekamen dies mit, weil sie voll und ganz mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren.

Als der Tanz endete, waren sie wieder ungefähr dort ausgekommen, wo sie zu tanzen begonnen hatten und so kamen sie beim Weg von der Tanzfläche zurück wieder in Hermines Nähe zu stehen.

„Und du willst wirklich wieder fort?", fragte Malfoy mit einem bittenden Unterton.

Hermine rechnete mit einer schroffen Bemerkung von Mrs. Rothenburg, aber ihre Stimme war warm und weich, als sie antwortete und sie nahm bei ihren Worten seine Hand und sah ihm in die hellen Augen.

„Ich kann das hier alles noch nicht, Lucius. Gib mir Zeit."

Er hob ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen und küßte ihre Fingerspitzen, während er nickte.

„Außerdem", fuhr sie fort „habe ich kein Interesse daran, in einer Stunde noch hier zu sein."

Er wollte etwas sagen, aber sie unterbrach ihn, bevor er überhaupt anfangen konnte.

„Nein, nein. Du bleibst gefälligst. Für dich hat dies alles einen anderen Stellenwert als für mich. Wir haben schon oft darüber gesprochen. Wir werden einen Weg finden uns irgendwie zu einigen. Aber heute ist ganz klar nicht der Tag für mich, mich über irgendetwas aufzuregen. Dafür habe ich noch viel zuviel zu tun. Außerdem brauche ich jetzt erst noch eine Ewigkeit, bevor ich aus diesem Kleid wieder raus bin. Also laß mich gehen."

Er küßte noch einmal ihre Fingerspitzen, bevor er ihre Hand losließ.

Hermine haßte sich für ihre Neugier, aber sie war ganz langsam noch näher herangegangen, um nichts von dem zu verpassen, was die beiden sagten. Und so bekam sie mit, wie Mrs. Rothenburg so leise sagte, daß es fast ein Flüstern war: „Ich werde die Aufräumarbeiten heute nicht überwachen. Das heißt, daß ich mit meiner Arbeit gegen drei Uhr fertig sein werde...", sie machte eine lange Pause, bevor sie weitersprach und Malfoy sah sie fragend an. Als sie weitersprach, senkte sie den Blick. Es war sicher keine Schüchternheit, die sie dies tun ließ – eher schien es so, als nehme sie sich selbst übel, was sie im Begriff war zu sagen. „Ich will nicht, daß dich irgendjemand sieht und ich will nicht, daß du mir nach deinen Exzessen irgendwelche Avancen machst..." sie zögerte noch einmal kurz. „Aber, ich schließe nicht ab...", sagte sie noch leiser, wandte sich dann um und verließ mit Schritten den Saal die gerade eben so groß waren, daß sie noch als damenhaft durchgingen.

Malfoy sah ihr einen Moment lang hinterher, dann senkte auch er den Blick und verschränkte die Arme, als grüble er über etwas nach. Doch kurz danach atmete er einmal tief ein und aus, hob den Blick und sah sich im Saal um.

Als Sein Blick Hermines traf, war er bereits wieder ganz der Alte und lächelte sie schelmisch an.

Sie ging zu ihm.

„Das also war Mrs. Rothenburg?"

Er nickte.

"Ja. Das ist Mrs. Rothenburg. Ich kann davon ausgehen, daß Severus Sie auf dem Laufenden gehalten hat?"

Nun nickte Hermine.

„Ja. Ich kenne die Umstände."

Er lachte leise.

„Die anderen..."

„Die anderen?", fragte Hermine irritiert.

„Die anderen Umstände", erklärte er und jetzt mußte auch Hermine lachen.

„Stimmt. Ja, natürlich hat Severus mir davon geschrieben. Ich war ja an den Arbeiten in Bezug auf die Drogen beteiligt. Da war dieses Ereignis natürlich wichtig für unsere Vermutungen. Ich bin allerdings nicht sicher, ob Sie beide Glückwünsche begrüßen oder ablehnen würden..."

Malfoy sah auf seine Uhr und wechselte so unvermittelt das Thema, als hätte er sie nicht gehört.

„Es ist bald Mitternacht. Severus wird den Ball gleich aufheben."

Hermine sah ihn irritiert an, ließ sich aber ablenken und sah zu Severus hinüber.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewußt, daß es in der letzten Stunde generell bereits etwas leerer geworden war. Der größte Teil der Gäste war allerdings noch da und es war Hermine schleierhaft, wie man sie höflich vor die Tür setzen konnte. Es hatte zwar auf den Einladungen gestanden, daß die Festivität um Mitternacht beendet wäre, aber das schien die Anwesenden nicht weiter zu interessieren. Sie amüsierten sich großartig.

In diesem Moment kam Severus zu ihr.

„Nun denn...", sprach er Hermine und Lucius gleichzeitig an. „Wollen wir die illustre Runde aufheben?"

Malfoy nickte regelrecht erleichtert, während Hermine fragte: „Wie willst du das machen, ohne unhöflich zu sein?"

„Oh", erwiderte Snape „das ist kein Problem, wir werden uns jetzt offiziell verabschieden. Malfoy als Besitzer der Insel, ich als Regent, du als die Gastgeberin. Wenn wir drei gegangen sind, wäre es in höchstem Maße unverschämt, noch zu bleiben."

Hermine verstand, hatte aber noch eine weitere Frage.

„Und was ist mit eurer Feier im Anschluß?"

Malfoy grinste.

„Es werden alle gehen, aber die Gäste, die auf der Insel leben, werden sich nur zu Hause umziehen und dann wieder herapparieren."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Unglaublich", murmelte sie leise.


	300. Chapter 300

**Kapitel 300**

* * *

Snape führte sie an seinem Arm in die Mitte des Saales, gefolgt von Malfoy und bedankte sich bei den Anwesenden für den angenehmen Abend, wünschte allen eine gute Heimreise und er freue sich, alle Gäste schon bald wieder auf Snape Manor begrüßen zu dürfen, er zöge sich nun allerdings, wie auch der Besitzer der Insel und die Gastgeberin des Abends, zurück. 

Und wenige Minuten später hatten sie den Saal verlassen.

„Das war es jetzt?", fragte Hermine, von der Geschwindigkeit der Verabschiedung irritiert.

„Nicht ganz", sagte Snape in einem Tonfall, der Hermine innerlich prickeln ließ.

„Wir werden jetzt oben in meinem Büro noch ein Glas Wein trinken, wenn es dir recht ist."

Hermine sah zwischen Malfoy und Severus hin und her und da ihr Mund in diesem Moment plötzlich so trocken war, daß sie nicht sprechen konnte, nickte sie nur. Dann allerdings räusperte sie sich doch und sagte dann in gedämpftem Tonfall: „Was ist mit Mrs. Rothenburg?"

Die Männer sahen erst sich an, dann Hermine.

„Wenn ich das korrekt beurteile, Hermine", erklärte Snape mit einem Lächeln „darfst du jetzt wählen, wie der weitere Verlauf des Abends für Lucius ist. Entweder er kommt mit uns nach oben, oder aber er geht, wenn du nicht möchtest, daß er mitkommt, kurz nach Mitternacht zurück in den Ballsaal und vergnügt sich dort bis in die Morgenstunden..."

„Ich darf also für Mrs. Rothenburg wählen, zwischen Pest und Cholera?",fragte Hermine sarkastisch.

„Wie charmant", schmunzelte Malfoy „Aber treffend... Allerdings habe ich, wenn es Ihre moralischen Bedenken ein wenig zur Seite räumen kann, sozusagen die „Erlaubnis", den Rest des Abends ganz nach meinen Vorstellungen und Bedürfnissen zu gestalten."

„Ist das so?", fragten Hermine und Snape beinahe zeitgleich.

Malfoy nickte.

Vielleicht hatte sie Mrs. Rothenburg falsch eingeschätzt? Aber wenn Malfoy ohnehin heute noch über die Strenge schlagen wollte, dann war es wohl egal, mit wem er das tat – oder?

Hermines Gegenwehr fiel dem immer noch stärker werdenden Prickeln in ihrem Körper zum Opfer und sie wandte sich der Treppe zu.

Wortlos gingen sie nach oben und Hermine stellte fest, daß dort bereits Gläser auf dem Tisch bereitstanden. Der Raum war zwar abgedunkelt, aber einige wenige Kerzen schufen ein so seltsames Halbdunkel, daß das Büro unwirklich erschien. Durch das Rundbogenfenster des Büros hindurch, konnte sie das Mondlicht auf den Wellen des Meeres glitzern sehen.

Sie fragte sich, ob es Mrs. Rothenburgs Aufgabe gewesen war, die Vorbereitungen zu treffen und bekam für einen kurzen Moment, nicht zum ersten Mal, ein schlechtes Gewissen der Haushälterin gegenüber, aber das Geräusch der sich hinter ihnen schließenden Tür riß sie aus diesem Gedanken heraus und sie fand sich, wie bei ihrer Ankunft, mit Lucius und Severus alleine im Büro...

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und die beiden Männer sahen sie interessiert an, als wollten sie erst einmal genau beobachten, wie sie reagierte.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit sagte keiner von ihnen etwas.

Plötzlich hörten sie Harry, Hadass, Emanuelle und Thomas, die lachend durch den Gang am Büro zu ihren eigenen Räumen gingen.

Hermine fürchtete für einen kurzen Augenblick, sie könnten hereinkommen, aber dann wurden ihre Stimmen leiser und waren vorbei.

Und wieder waren die Männer vor ihr in ihrem Fokus.

Snape löste die Unbewegtheit der drei und goß ihnen Wein ein. Er reichte erst Malfoy ein Glas und nahm dann zwei Gläser, um eines davon Hermine zu bringen.

„Auf einen schönen Abend.", toastete er ihnen zu.

Hermine sah das Glas an, als vermute sie darin mehr als nur Wein.

Snape lächelte.

„Es ist nur Wein – und zwar ein sehr guter..."

Als sie immer noch zögerte, senkte er sein Glas und sah sie an.

„Vertraust du mir, Hermine?", fragte er.

Sie nickte.

Er sah sie noch einen Moment lang an, als wolle er sicher gehen, dann sagte er ziemlich bestimmt: „Dann trink..."

Und sie trank.

Es war nur Wein – und zwar ein sehr guter...

Weder fühlte sie sich plötzlich entspannter, noch erregter, noch sonstwie beeinflußt.

Es war nur Wein...

Sie trank noch einen Schluck.

Er schmeckte hervorragend...

Malfoy hatte ihren winzigen Disput interessiert beobachtet, bevor er nun auch sein Glas ansetzte und es in einem Zug leertrank und dann das leere Glas auf dem Tisch abstellte.

Er wollte sich der Jacke entledigen, die er trug, aber Snape sah aus dem Augenwinkel, was er tun wollte.

„Niemand hat gesagt, daß du dich ausziehen sollst, Lucius.", erklang Snapes Stimme sanft wie Samt und der Blonde hielt in seiner Bewegung kurz inne, bevor er die Jacke mit einem süffisanten Lächeln wieder vernünftig anzog.

„Setz dich...", sagte Snape ihm knapp und Malfoy tat, was er tun sollte. Er goß sich ein neues Glas Wein ein und lehnte sich, das Glas in der Hand, in dem gemütlichen Sofa zurück, den Blick fest auf Hermine und Snape gerichtet, während er an dem Wein nippte und mit der freien Hand das Band aus seinen Haaren zog, so daß sie jetzt offen über seine Schultern fielen.

Snape ging zu Hermine und streichelte ihr mit den Fingerspitzen von den Schläfen aus, über die Wange bis zum Kinn.

„Wenn es aufhören soll, sag es. Allein dein Wille ist uns Befehl. Hörst du, Hermine? DU entscheidest... Wir machen lediglich ein paar... Vorschläge..."

Hermine nickte, obwohl sie im Moment ganz klar nicht den Eindruck hatte, daß hier irgendetwas in ihrer Entscheidung lag. Aber obwohl sie leicht zitterte, fühlte sie in ihrem Körper auch die komplette Palette der Signale, die ihr zeigten, wie sehr sie die Situation willkommen hieß.

Als Severus um sie herumging, ihre Schultern streichelte und von hinten ihren Nacken küßte, war ihr Blick fest auf Malfoy gerichtet, der sie ebenso intensiv ansah, während er wieder von seinem Wein trank.

Sie ließen sich auch nicht aus den Augen, als Severus im Schein der Kerzen die Schnürung ihres Kleides auf ihrem Rücken Kreuz für Kreuz löste und dann aufzog.

Hermine blieb völlig unbewegt stehen. Nur ihr Atem änderte sich und wurde tiefer.

Malfoy ließ das Glas sinken und Hermine konnte die steigende Erregung in seinen Augen sehen, als Severus das Kleid langsam und genüßlich an ihrem Körper nach unten streifte, bis es mit einem leisen Rascheln ganz zu Boden fiel.

Malfoys Mund stand leicht offen und sein Atem ging nun ebenfalls schneller, als er sie betrachtete.

Das „gesicherte Szenario"... Hermine hatte Snape gestanden, daß sie Malfoy in einem „gesicherten Szenario" kosten wollen würde. Sie hatte dies gestanden in der festen Überzeugung, daß es niemals eine Garantie für ein solches Szenario geben konnte. Aber nun war sie da, die Garantie. Sein Eid hatte es ermöglichst. Ganz gleich, welche Wünsche er hatte, die sie in Gefahr bringen konnten – es war ihm nicht länger möglich, sie auszuleben... sie hatte die Garantie, die sie erhofft hatte... Aber es blieb ihm noch genug an Gelüsten und Wünschen, die er problemlos ausleben konnte... und der Gedanke an eben diese erhöhte in diesem Moment erneut Hermines Herzschlag, denn sie konnte sie in seinen hellen Augen lesen.

Hermine hatte einen Hauch von kostbarem Nichts unter dem Kleid getragen, einen trägerlosen weinroten BH und einen passenden Slip aus durchbrochenen Stickereien. Strümpfe hatte sie keine angezogen und so trug sie neben den beiden winzigen Stoffteilen nun nur noch ihre hohen, schwarzen Schuhe.

Malfoy leckte sich unbewußt einmal über die Lippen, was Snape ein leises Lachen entlockte und Hermine eine Gänsehaut über den Nacken jagte, die Severus auf der Stelle wegzuküssen versuchte – was das Gegenteil bewirkte.

Seine Hände umfaßten sie von hinten, strichen über ihre Schultern nach vorne, umfaßten ihre Brüste in dem weinroten Nichts, preßten sie einmal kurz sanft zusammen, was Hermine leise aufstöhne ließ und glitten dann weiter zu ihrem flachen Bauch. Dort ließ er sie für einen Moment liegen und zog Hermine eine Stück näher an ihn heran – so daß sie deutlich fühlen konnte, wie es um ihn stand. Sein heißer Atem an ihrem Hals, war ein weiterer Beweis für seine Erregung.

Hermine hätte die Augen geschlossen, wären sie nicht wie hypnotisiert in Malfoys Augen gefangen gewesen.

Severus löste seine rechte Hand von ihr und einen Moment später hörte er sie etwas murmeln. Fast im selben Moment fühlte Hermine seine warme Haut an ihrer. Er hatte sich magisch entkleidet...

Sie konnte erkennen, daß das erregte Glitzern in Malfoys Augen beim Anblick des jetzt ebenfalls nackten Zaubertrankmeisters noch ein wenig intensiver wurde.

Sie wollte sich zu Severus umwenden, doch er wandte ihren Kopf mit sanftem Druck wieder so, daß sie Malfoy sah, bevor er seine rechte Hand wieder zu der linken auf ihren Bauch legte.

Als seine Fingerspitzen tiefer glitten, sich in den Bund des winzigen Slips schoben und bis in ihre feuchte Wärme vordrangen, keuchten Hermine und Lucius gleichzeitig auf.

Der Blonde bekam einen leicht fiebrigen Ausdruck, versuchte aber gleichzeitig immer noch die Fassade des kühlen Beobachters aufrechtzuerhalten. Doch es fiel ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer.

Als Severus eine einzelne Fingerspitze über ihre Klitoris gleiten ließ, gab sie einen kleinen, erregten Schrei von sich, der Malfoy zusammenzucken ließ.

Plötzlich ließ Snape von ihr ab und führte sie näher zu Malfoy, der in der Mitte des Sofas saß.

Er schob den Tisch ein Stück zur Seite und führte Hermine so dicht an Malfoy heran, daß sie direkt vor ihm stand.

Der Blonde sah zu ihr hoch und noch immer blieben ihre Blicke ineinander versunken.

„Beug dich vor und stütze dich an der Rückenlehne ab.", sagte Severus leise aber bestimmt, während er ihr half, aus dem winzigen Slip herauszusteigen.

Einen Moment wußte Hermine nicht genau, wie er das meinte, doch dann führte er sie in der Bewegung und sie beugte sich mit durchgedrückten Beinen und geradem Rücken weit nach vorne. Ihre ausgestreckten Arme links und rechts von Malfoys Kopf, ihre Hände auf der Kante der Sofalehne, so daß sie einen sicheren Halt hatte – ihr Gesicht nur eine Handbreit von dem Malfoys entfernt.

Severus schob ihre Beine noch ein wenig weiter auseinander und einem Moment später schob er sich ohne weitere Vorankündigung in sie hinein. Nahm sie sich tief und intensiv. Hermine keuchte laut auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Preßte die Augen für einen Atemzug fest zusammen.

Als sie beim nächsten Stoß des Zaubertrankmeisters die Augen unter ihrem nächsten Stöhnen wieder öffnete, sah sie direkt in die weit offenen Augen von Lucius Malfoy, der das Weinglas neben sich auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen. Er rührte sie nicht an, aber Hermine wußte, daß er nur auf ein einziges Wort wartete. Und Hermine war sicher, daß es ihm egal sein würde, von wem es kam – von Severus oder von ihr.

Das Gefühl war unglaublich, unfassbar, hirnverdrehend!

Snape stieß wieder und wieder in sie hinein, hielt sie dabei an der Hüfte und zog sie seinen Stößen jedes Mal ein Stück entgegen. Nur die Tatsache, daß sie sich an der Lehnenkante festhielt, sorgte für ihren sicheren Stand.

Sie konnte Malfoys nach dem Wein duftenden Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren und wußte, daß er auch ihren wahrnahm.

Sie ertrug die Versuchung noch einige der intensiven Stöße ihres Geliebten lang, dann gab sie nach. Sie winkelte ihre Arme leicht an und preßte ihre Lippen zu einem intensiven Kuß auf die von Lucius, der ihn wie ein Verhungernder erwiderte. Ihre Zungen spielten auf eine geradezu irrsinnige Weise miteinander und ihr Stöhnen wurde intensiver.

Auch Severus war nun nicht mehr zu überhören. Aber es war Hermine, deren Geräuschpegel unerwartet schnell noch lauter wurde. Als Malfoy ihren BH zwischen ihren Brüsten aufriß und die festen Halbkugeln umfaßte, damit spielte und ihre Brustwarzen zärtlich und intensiv zugleich bearbeitete, während er sie weiter auf diese unglaubliche Weise küßte und während Snape sie immer tiefer und härter von hinten nahm, war es um Hermine geschehen. Sie stöhnte ihren Höhepunkt laut in dem andauernden Kuß in Malfoy hinein, der ihn mit einem Zittern durch seinen ganzen Körper entgegennahm.

Hermines Beine wurden weich und Severus mußte sie halten, was er nur zu gerne tat.

„Zieh dich aus.", sagte er Lucius knapp und einen Zauberstabschwenk des Blonden später war auch er entkleidet.

Während Hermine noch versuchte, wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen, drehte Snape sie um und setzte sie kurzerhand auf Malfoy.

Und zwar zielgerichtet...

Malfoy schob seinen Unterleib so weit auf der Sitzfläche nach vorne, daß er halb lag, als Severus sie so auf ihn herabgleiten ließ, daß es nun Lucius war, der sich in ihrem noch immer zuckenden Inneren versenkte, während sie mit ihrem Rücken gegen seine Brust gelehnt saß. Gleichzeitig hob Malfoy ihre Arme an den Seiten hoch und legte sie hinter seinem Nacken so zusammen, daß sie ihren Oberkörper weit nach hinten durchbog. Jetzt konnte er wunderbar um die auf ihm liegende Frau herumgreifen und ihre bereits freigelegten Brüste umfassen, während er mit seinen Schenkeln, ihre darüberliegenden Beine weit auseinanderspreizen konnte.

Snape kniete sich auf den Boden vor die Beiden, was Hermine in diesem Moment aber nicht sah, weil sie nun doch kurz die Augen geschlossen hielt und den Kopf nach hinten, auf Malfoys Schulter fallen ließ.

Dadurch, daß er ihren Oberkörper an ihren Brüsten hielt, konnte er sie gut so halten, daß er ganz in Ruhe seinen Schaft in sie hineinbringen und aus ihr herausziehen konnte.

Bei diesem Gefühl zwischen ihren weit gespreizten Schenkeln, stöhnte Hermine bereits wieder auf, aber als sie obendrein Snapes Hände an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel spürte, riß sie den Kopf ruckartig so weit hoch, wie es mit den hinten verschränkten Armen möglich war und sah, wie ihr Meister mit einem Lächeln den Kopf nach unten sinken ließ.

Hermines Lustschrei hallte durch das Büro, als sie seine Zunge spürte, die breit und weich über ihre schon längst überreizte Mitte leckte, dann mit der Zungenspitze einige Male das Zentrum umspielte, um dann wieder mehrmals intensiv mit der ganzen Zunge über ihre von Feuchtigkeit glänzende Spalte samt pochender Erhebung zu streichen.

Gleichzeitig verrieb er die immense Nässe ihrer nun zum zweiten mal immer stärker werdenden Erregung, die mit seiner Feuchtigkeit vermengt war, nun auch in tieferen Bereichen, die er dank ihrer exponierten Position problemlos erreichen konnte.

Als sich sein Finger in ihre hintere Öffnung schob, hätte dies Hermine beinahe zum zweiten Mal über den Zenit geschickt, aber er stellte sein Lecken im selben Moment ein und so hielt sie sich auf diesem hohen Level, der ihren Körper bereits erneut zum Beben brachte.

Sie war so angespannt, daß ihre verschränkten Arme sich für einen kurzen Moment losrissen und sie beinahe den Halt verloren hätte, aber Malfoy hielt sie und sie griff sofort wieder hinter seinen Kopf.

Allerdings hatte sie bei diesem Ausrutscher etliche Haare des Blonden nach vorne gerissen, so daß nun mehrere dicke Strähnen über ihrem Oberkörper, über ihren Brüsten lagen, während Malfoy sie weiter in genüßlichen, langsamen Bewegungen von unten nahm.

„Fertig?", fragte Malfoy plötzlich und Snape nickte und antwortete kurz „fertig..."

In diesem Moment hob Malfoy Hermine so weit hoch, daß er aus ihr herausglitt und als er sie langsam wieder absinken ließ drückte sich seine pulsierende Länge gegen ihren hinteren Eingang, den Severus gerade so intensiv mit ihrem eigenen Saft eingerieben hatte.

Er ließ sie in wenigen, aber vorsichtigen Schüben auf ihn sinken, bis er ganz in ihr war, was Hermine mit einem urwüchsigen Laut zur Kenntnis nahm, den sie nicht unterdrücken konnte und auch nicht unterdrücken wollte.

Denken, war derzeit nicht das, was Hermine am meisten beschäftigte, vielmehr waren es die unglaublichen Gefühle in ihr, aber trotzdem war sie noch mit soviel Verstand bei der Sache, daß sie ahnte, was nun folgen würde und tatsächlich fühlte sie, wie sich Severus, vor ihnen kniend, mit einem geschmeidigen Ruck in ihre zweite Öffnung brachte, so daß sie nun beide in sich fühlte, während Severus sich über sie lehnte und ihr Stöhnen in einem wilden Kuß erwiderte. Sie bewegten sich nun beide so intensiv in ihr, daß es Hermine sämtliche Sinne vernebelte.

Sie waren alle drei in einem Rausch, den sie jetzt für nichts in der Welt unterbrochen hätten.

„Ich will dich schmecken, Gryffindor!", sagte Malfoy plötzlich keuchend und Hermine löste sich aus dem Kuß mit Severus, drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und ließ ihre Zunge mit der Malfoys spielen, während Severus seine Lippen um ihre Brüste legte, daran saugte und sanft zubiss.

Doch dann hörte Malfoy auf sie zu küssen und sagte noch einmal, mit kratziger Stimme, diesmal an Severus gewandt: „Dich auch!"

Snape tat ihm den Gefallen und er hob seinen Kopf wieder, hielt sich jetzt, wie eben noch Hermine, allerdings nur mit einer Hand, an der Lehne hinter Malfoy fest und beugte seinen Kopf zu seinem Gesicht. Als Hermine sah, wie sich das lange Haar der Männer, wie ihn ihrer Phantasie, auf ihrem Leib miteinander vermischte und die Männer ihre Lippen aufeinanderpreßten und direkt vor ihrem Gesicht ihre Zungen miteinander spielen ließen, während sie in dem Rhythmus, den sie inzwischen in ihr gefunden hatten, ihre Schäfte wieder und wieder in sie schoben, brannte bei Hermine eine Sicherung durch. Sie schrie den Orgasmus mit einer Vehemenz heraus, die bei den Männern auf der Stelle dafür sorgte, daß sie ebenfalls explodierten und sich gleichzeitig in sie ergossen, während sie dieses unglaubliche Ausmaß an Lust ineinanderstöhnten und sich gleichzeitig aneinander und an der Frau festkrallten, die zwischen ihnen lag und in den Wellen ihres Höhepunktes bebte und zuckte.

Als sie alle drei langsam wieder von ihrem Höhenflug herunterkamen, glitten sie regelrecht auseinander und blieben schwer atmend liegen. Malfoy auf dem Sofa, Hermine in der Sofaecke in der Lucius sie von sich herunter sanft abgelegt hatte, die Beine noch immer leicht gespreizt über Malfoys Schoß liegend. Snape, der jetzt auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa saß, hatte seinen Oberkörper über Hermines Beine gelegt und seinen Kopf auf seine dort verschränkten Arme gebettet, so daß er Hermine ansehen konnte.

Alle drei brauchten einen Moment, bis sich Atem und Herzschlag wieder normalisiert hatten.

Plötzlich überfiel Hermine eine unfassbare Müdigkeit und sie drohte kurz sogar vor den Männern einzuschlafen, während Malfoy ihr die hohen Schuhe auszog, die sie noch immer trug.

„Du hast doch etwas in den Wein getan", murmelte sie leise und Snape lachte.

„Nein. Es war nichts im Wein. Ich denke, daß du jetzt einfach nur genauso erledigt bist, wie wir und daß wir es deshalb für heute bei diesem Vorgeschmack, bei dieser kleinen Demonstration der Möglichkeiten belassen sollten."

In diesem Moment gähnte Malfoy herzhaft und geräuschvoll, so daß Hermine unweigerlich lachen mußte.

„Kleiner Vorgeschmack? Das soll doch wohl ein Scherz sein... Na gut, dann will ich euch das mal glauben. Aber mir ist egal, was ihr jetzt macht, ich will schlafen.", erklärte sie sehr bestimmt und gab ein beinahe schnurrendes Geräusch von sich, als die Männer beide begannen, die Köperteile ihrer Gespielin die sie erreichen konnten, auf nicht länger erotisierende, sondern rein entspannende Weise zu massieren.

„Mir soll es Recht sein.", sagte Malfoy, „Ich muß jetzt sowieso wieder nach unten. Und ich denke", sagte er an Severus gewandt „daß diese Feier, was den Rest betrifft, durchaus ohne dich auskommt. Du bist fast immer früher gegangen, da wird es heute niemandem seltsam vorkommen wenn du jetzt nicht mehr mit herunterkommst. Außerdem werde ich sagen, daß die neue Hausherrin dich in Beschlag nimmt. Dafür werden sie Verständnis haben."

Hermine schlug ihm mit der Hand halbherzig auf die Brust, um ihrem Unmut über seine Worte Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Er lachte leise.

„Für welchen Teil meines Satzes habe ich denn diese Bestrafung verdient? Dafür, daß ich möchte, daß Severus bei dir bleibt?"

Hermine schlug noch einmal zu, weil er sich jetzt über sie lustig machte. Der Schlag war ein wenig fester, aber immer noch nicht wirklich beeindruckend. Aber jetzt lachte sie auch leise dabei.

„Danke, daß du übernimmst.", sagte Snape zu Malfoy, der sich daraufhin unter den beiden wegzog und aufstand. Er hob seinen, im Eifer des Gefechts auf den Boden geworfenen Zauberstab auf und war einen Moment später wieder gereinigt und bekleidet. Er hob das Band auf, das er sich aus den Haaren gezogen hatte, fuhr sich einige Male mit den Fingern durch die Haare und wollte sie gerade zusammenbinden, als Hermine aufstand und die Reste ihres zerstörten BHs von den Schultern striff.

„Warte.", sagte sie und verwandelte kurzerhand eines der leeren Weingläser in eine Bürste. Nackt wie sie war, trat sie hinter Lucius, nahm kurzerhand seine Haare zusammen und bürstete sie mit einigen geschickten Bahnen durch, bevor sie ihm die Schleife ordentlich wieder um die weißen Strähnen band.

Malfoy hatte die Prozedur völlig verwirrt über sich ergehen lassen und Snape hatte ihn dabei neugierig beobachtet.

Als Hermine fertig war kam sie um Malfoy herum, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm noch einen kurzen Abschiedskuss.

„Danke für deinen Eid – und danke für dieses wunderbare Erlebnis, Lucius.", sagte sie leise, während sie ihn zum Abschied noch einmal umarmte.

Er erwiderte die Umarmung erst etwas unsicher, dann aber sehr genußvoll und intensiv und lächelte sie an, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Bis morgen dann.", sagte er abschließend.

„Bis morgen", erwiderte Snape, während Hermine ihm noch einmal zunickte.

Als sich die Tür hinter Malfoy geschlossen hatte, wollte Hermine sich gerade umdrehen um Severus zu fragen, was nun geschehen würde, als dieser schon hinter ihr stand und sie unter ihrem leisen Schrei mit einem Ruck auf seine Arme hob.

Er trug sie rüber ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie sanft auf ihrer Seite des Bettes ab, klettere dann kurzerhand über sie drüberweg und zog dann erst die Decke über sie beide und dann sie ihn seinen Arm.

„Zufrieden?", fragte er mit leicht neckendem Unterton.

„Durch und durch.", murmelte sie.

Als sie eine Weile lang nichts mehr sagte, glaubte er schon, sie sei eingeschlafen, aber dann sprach sie doch wieder.

„Als ich hier ankam, wußte ich nicht, ob ich das alles kann. Ob ich hier leben kann, ob ich mit dem Leben in einem so großen Haus in solcher Gesellschaft klar komme. Ob ich Malfoy um mich herum ertragen könnte."

„Ist das nun anders?", fragte er, als sie wieder kurz schwieg.

„Ja", versicherte sie. „Das ist jetzt anders. Ich bin endgültig hier angekommen. Das ist jetzt mein Zuhause. DU bist mein Zuhause und ich liebe Snape Manor, ich mag die Menschen, ich mag die Insel und meine Angst vor Malfoy ist wie fortgewischt."

Sie wandte sich zu ihm und sah ihm im Halbdunkeln des Raumes in die dunklen Augen.

„Diese Insel, dieses Haus, vor allem aber Du bist mein Zuhause. Du hast mir einmal geschrieben, du seist kein Teil meines Alltags. Du hattest damals Recht. Und als wir unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht im Ministerium miteinander verbracht haben, machte dein Niesen am Morgen mir klar, wie wenig wir noch voneinander wußten, obwohl wir doch schon so viel gemeinsam erlebt hatten. Es gibt noch soviel an dir zu entdecken Severus. Ich möchte jedes kleine Detail sehen, fühlen und erforschen..." sie streichelte ihm über die Wange, als müsse sie sich durch die Berührung noch einmal klar machen, daß sie hier beieinander waren „Und ich möchte nie wieder einen Morgen erleben, an dem du nicht neben mir liegst und schläfst wenn ich erwache oder du mich durch dein wunderschönes Niesen weckst.", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Du findest mein Niesen am Morgen also wunderschön, Hermine Jane Granger?", fragte er höchst zweifelnd.

Sie lachte leise.

„Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?"

Er überlegte.

„Magst du es so sehr, wie ich den Anblick liebe, wenn du bei konzentrierter Arbeit mit einem Finger so lange in deinen Locken drehst, bist du dich darin verhedderst, kurz steckenbleibst, den Finger dann herausziehst, einen rettungslos verfilzten Knoten hinterläßt und leise fluchst?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

Er nickte und nun war es an ihm leise zu lachen.

„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr.", gestand er ihr.

„Tja", erklärte sie „Dann mag ich dein Niesen wohl so sehr, wie du meine Lockendesaster und ich möchte es nie mehr missen. Ich meine dein Niesen – nicht mein Desaster!" Ihre Stimme schlug aus ihrem lustigen Ton plötzlich um und wurde nun sehr, sehr ernst.

„Ich möchte nie wieder von dir getrennt sein, Severus Snape."

Er brauchte einen Moment, um ihre Worte in sich zu verarbeiten, aber dann lächelte er sie an und sagte leise, aber ebenso bestimmt: „Dann heiße ich dich willkommen auf der Insel, die durch ihre neue Regentin für mich zur schönsten Insel der Welt geworden ist. Willkommen auf Malfoy Island."

**THE END **

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

**Liebe Leserinnen, liebe Leser, **

sie ist vorbei, die Zeit des täglichen Mitfieberns, Mitleidens, Mitlachens und Mitfreuens bei den Briefen und Geschichten um Hermine, Severus, Harry, Hadass, Thomas, Emanuelle, Lucius, Mrs. Rothenburg, die Insel, die Zunft, das Ministerium und wie sie alle heißen und was es noch alles gab...

Wir schließen die Türen auf Snape Manor und löschen die letzten Fackeln im Hof dieser Geschichte.

Wir entlassen Severus und Hermine nach all dem Leid, nach all dem Horror in eine glückliche Zukunft im Kreise ihrer zahlreichen, echten, loyalen Freunde, wir erwarten Hochzeiten, Eröffnungsfeierlichkeiten für großartige Gasthäuser, Reichtum, Zunftfeierlichkeiten, Kindersegen und vieles mehr - aber diesen Teil der Geschichte können wir nur noch vermuten - gehen müssen unsere Protagonisten ihn nun allein, ohne, daß wir sie dabei tagtäglich beobachten.

Dreihundert Kapitel lang seid ihr bei uns, bei dieser Geschichte geblieben und dafür danken wir euch. Es war eine wunderbare, traumhafte Zeit mit euch und ohne jeden Zweifel ein einmaliges Erlebnis in der Fanstory-Welt, das sich so schnell wohl nicht wiederholen wird.

**Malfoy Island, das war in Zahlen: **

- 595 Seiten bei 10punkt-Schrift Times, bzw. 806 Seiten in 12 Punkt Schrift.

- 471.174 Wörter

- 2.875.716 Zeichen

- 14.739 Absätze

- 37.886 Zeilen

- 255543 Hits auf die Story vor dem Onlinestellen von Kapitel 292

- fast tägliches Schreiben vom 6. August 2006 bis zum 25. März 2007

- 245 Tage (NEUN MONATE) tägliche Updates vom 11.Oktober 2006 bis zum 09. Juni 2007

- keine Absprachen bis Kapitel 278 - ab da gemeinsame Planung der Schlußkapitel

- fast 5000 Replies auf fast 5000 Reviews!!!

Für diese gigantische Zahl an Rückmeldungen möchten wir unseren Reviewern ganz herzlich danken! Aber unser Dank geht auch an die Schwarzleser, die uns ebenfalls 300 Kapitel lang treu durch diese Geschichte begleitet haben. Wir würden uns wahnsinnig freuen, zum Abschluss vielleicht doch noch von euch zu hören, denn auch wenn wir euch bisher nicht lesen konnten, so wart ihr dennoch immer dabei.

Und zwei kleine Geheimnisse gilt es wohl noch zu lüften, die von euch hin und wieder mal angesprochen wurden, ohne, daß ihr wußtet, daß ihr sie ansprecht! Das eine oder andere Mal war Severus gleich für mehrere Tage außer Gefecht gesetzt, so daß er nicht schreiben konnte... und immer wieder mußte Hermine in den ungünstigsten Situationen im „Insitut" aushelfen...

Das ist das, was man einbauen muß, wenn man in Echtzeit schreibt und entweder im Verlag in die Endphase der Redaktionsschlüsse gerät und Tag und Nacht im Büro ist – oder wenn man donnerstags und freitags in einer Buchhandlung arbeitet und deshalb ebenfalls kaum oder gar nicht zum Schreiben kommt... Hermines Institut war Kiras Job und Snapes zeitliche Aussetzer waren meiner –gg-

Das wichtigste für Kira und mich war in all der Zeit, bei all diesen tausenden von Zeilen, wohl die Tatsache, daß wir uns - abgesehen von einem netten Kaffeetrinken - vorher absolut gar nicht kannten und daß sich das im Laufe der Monate verändert hat. Anfangs haben wir einfach nur viel Spaß gehabt und uns nur die Kapitel zugeschickt, die Briefe, die Szenen und uns dadurch gegenseitig emotional immer weiter hochgepuscht, aufgewühlt und immer tiefer in die Story hineingezogen - aber immer häufiger mischten sich in die Kommentare zu den Briefen auch kleine persönliche Dinge. Mehr und mehr haben wir die jeweils andere an unserem privaten Leben teilhaben lassen. Wir haben beide lange gezögert, es auszusprechen, weil wir nicht genau einordnen konnten, was da geschah. Wir hatten beide Angst, daß nach "Malfoy Island" das Band zwischen uns sich einfach "erledigt" hätte... aber weil wir über so vieles plötzlich geredet und geschrieben haben, waren wir mutig genug, auch das zu schreiben - und wir wissen heute, daß es nicht so sein wird. Kira und ich sind von zwei vollkommen fremden Menschen, die sich lediglich vom ersten Eindruck her sympathisch waren, zu Freundinnen geworden. Und damit meine ich nicht die Freundin, mit der man Shoppen geht und Milchkaffee trinkt (obwohl das sicher auch nett ist -g-), sondern die Freundin, die vor Sorge nicht schlafen kann, wenn es der anderen nicht gut geht...

So eine Freundin...

... und das ist mehr, als man sich von jeder Geschichte der Welt erhoffen kann.

Ganz egal, was wir in unserem Leben noch schreiben werden - Malfoy Island wird, egal ob es gut ist, oder "kitsch as kitsch can", immer ein Meilenstein unserer schreibenden Zeit sein.

oooooooooo

Liebe Satia,

vor langer Zeit habe ich dir angekündigt, dass die letzten Worte dieser Geschichte nicht von Hermine an Severus gehen werden, sondern von Kira an Satia. Es gibt zwar nicht mehr viel, was ich noch hinzufügen könnte, denn dass neben der Entwicklung von 'Norwich Glen Strathfarrar' und 'Malfoy Island' auch unsere persönliche Entwicklung zueinander steht, hast du bereits so wundervoll in Worte gefasst.

Und doch gibt es etwas, das so simpel wie wichtig ist, was ich dir sagen möchte - Danke!

Danke für deine erste Frage an mich! - Auf die ich die falsche Antwort gab!

Danke für deinen ersten Brief, und damit meine zweite Chance!

Danke für eine unvergleichliche Zeit, die einen wichtigen Punkt in meinem Leben, und natürlich in meinem Schreiben darstellt!

Arikaitas sind wir beide - doch ohne deinen Mut und deinen Einsatz, würde es sie heute nicht geben!

ooooooooooo

**Eure Arikaitas, Kira Gmork und Satia Entreri **


	301. Chapter 301

HUCH! Da war ja doch noch ein Kapitel...

* * *

**Epilog... **

* * *

Als Malfoy mit einem Lächeln das Büro verließ, fragte er sich für einen kurzen Moment, ob gerade wirklich geschenen war, was er erlebt hatte. Noch einmal griff er sich in die Haare, aber Hermine hatte alles so geordnet, wie es sein mußte. 

Hermine hatte das getan...

Er schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise.

Unglaublich...

Als er die große Treppe nach unten ging, schlug ihm die Musik des zweiten – des inoffiziellen Teils der Feierlichkeit entgegen.

Für einen Moment war er versucht, sich zu den anderen zu gesellen, aber kurz bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte, wurden seine Schritte langsamer und er blieb stehen.

Er sah durch die halb offene Tür in den Ballsaal.

Dann wandte er den Kopf und sah zu der Tür, die in den Dienstbotentrakt führte...

Er überlegte...

Lange...

Dann wartete er einen unbeobachteten Moment ab, wandte dem Geschehen im Ballsaal den Rücken zu und ging zu der anderen Tür – und durch sie hindurch...

Anne hatte ihm einmal beschrieben, wo ihr Zimmer war, aber hier unten sah eine Türe aus wie die andere. Doch letztendlich war es dann doch relativ einfach, ihr Zimmer fast am Ende des langen Ganges zu finden. Der Mistelzweig, den sie bei der Beschreibung erwähnt hatte und der auf die Tür geheftet war, zeigte ihm an, daß er richtig war. Jede andere Frau, die er kannte hätte den Mistelzweig unter die Decke gehängt, um bei irgendeiner Gelegenheit einen Kuß zu erhaschen. Nicht so die züchtige Mrs. Rothenburg. Sie hatte ihn dort befestigt, wo er, den alten Regeln nach, dafür Sorge trug, daß kein Feuer ausbrach.

Zu diesem Zweck mußte die Mistel allerdings geschenkt sein.

Malfoy fragte sich, wer ihr diesen Zweig wohl geschenkt haben mochte und fühlte, zu seiner großen Überraschung, einen eifersüchtigen Stich in sich.

Er versuchte, sich dafür auszulachen, aber es gelang ihm nicht so recht.

Während er weiter zögernd vor der Tür stand, hörte er sie plötzlich von drinnen reden...

Er konnte sie nicht verstehen – es schien beinahe so, als gebe sie nur Geräusche von sich. Eines war aber deutlich heraushörbar - sie war ungehalten.

War irgendjemand bei ihr?

Dieser Gedanke war es letztendlich, der den Ausschlag gab, daß er klopfte und eintrat, noch bevor sie ‚herein' gesagt hatte.

Sie war allein...

Und sie hatte ihn ganz eindeutig noch lange nicht erwartet...

Ihr Festkleid hing, ordentlich drapiert, vor dem Schrank und sie trug wieder ihre übliche Kleidung.

Ihr Haar war offen, wie er es bisher nur ein einziges Mal zu sehen bekommen hatte, und sie war fast fertig damit, die Frisur die sie für ihre kurze Visite des Balls gehabt hatte, aus ihren Locken herauszubürsten.

Und ihre Wut, der sie bis vor die Tür hörbar Ausdruck verliehen hatte, hatte offenbar eben diesen Locken gegolten...

Malfoy wußte, daß lange Haare ein großes Ärgernis sein konnten, wenn es darum ging, sie zu bürsten. Aber konnten Locken so sehr verärgern, daß man darüber Tränen vergoß?

Anne war in der Bewegung erstarrt. Sie hielt die Strähne, die sie in der Hand hatte fest und ließ die Bürste ein Stück über ihrer Hand darin verharren.

Sie starrte Malfoy an, als stünde ein Geist vor ihr. Oder als habe er sie bei irgendetwas ganz und gar ungehörigem erwischt.

Dann plötzlich zog sie die Bürste mit einem Ruck aus ihrem Haar, legte sie mit einer ungehaltenen Geste etwas zu fest vor sich auf die kleine Kommode, wandte sich von dem Blonden ab und wieder dem Spiegel zu, griff gleichzeitig mit beiden Händen in ihr Haar und begann, es in drei dicke Strähnen zu unterteilen und zu flechten.

„Die Feier läuft noch, warum bist du hier?", fragte sie etwas gepreßt.

Malfoy schloß die Türe hinter sich und ging zu ihr. Er blieb hinter ihr stehen, so daß er sie ansehen konnte, indem er über sie hinweg in den Spiegel sah. Sie hielt den Blick gesenkt, das Kinn jedoch gleichzeitig so hoch erhoben, daß es selbst Malfoy zur Ehre gereicht hätte.

„Die Feier interessiert mich heute nicht.", sagte er leise.

„Du hast doch oben schon angefangen zu feiern.", gab sie giftig zurück. „Warum machst du dann nicht im Ballsaal weiter? Ich habe dir gesagt, daß ich von dir nicht erwarte, daß du dich von deinen bevorzugten Spielen fernhältst – zumal ich gar nicht in einer Position bin, das erwarten zu dürfen..." Malfoy stand so dicht hinter ihr, daß sie ihre Strähnen nicht vernünftig greifen konnte. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich auf eine Weise, die deutlich zeigte, daß sie in höchstem Maße wütend und erregt war.

„Möchtest du es denn erwarten dürfen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Sie ließ ihr Haar los und ihre Arme an den Seiten herabfallen.

Als sie den Blick zum Spiegel hob, so daß sie nun seinem Spiegelbild in die Augen sehen konnte, wurde Malfoy warm und er scholt sich gleichzeitig für dieses Gefühl, denn es war, neben dem offensichtlichen Zorn, Schmerz, den er in ihren Augen erkennen konnte. Aber da er ahnte, woher er rührte, ließ es diese seltsame Wärme in ihm aufsteigen.

„Was macht es denn für einen Unterschied, Lucius Malfoy, ob ich es erwarten würde oder nicht? Ich war oben. Ich habe im Gang gehört, wieviel Genuß es dir bereitet. Wer bin ich, daß ich erwarten könnte, daß du dich von derlei forthältst? Das wird nie geschehen Lucius Malfoy. Für niemanden und schon gar nicht für mich. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, daß es so ist."

Ihr Blick fand langsam zu der Stärke zurück, die er an ihr so bewunderte.

„Warum dann Tränen, Anne?"

Sie senkte den Blick wieder für einen kurzen Moment. Und als sie ihn dann wieder ruckartig hob, blitzten ihre Augen.

„Weil ich wütend bin!", fauchte sie.

„Auf mich?", fragte er, eher rethorisch, denn er war davon überzeugt, daß er der Grund war. Ein wenig erstaunte es ihn, denn ihre Aufforderung, vorhin im Ballsaal, hatte so echt geklungen, daß er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, daß sie der Tatsache, daß er ihrer Aufforderung gefolgt war, nun mit soviel Zorn begegnete.

Sie trat vor ihm weg und ging die wenigen Schritte bis zu ihrem winzigen Himmelbett, um dort mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen zu bleiben.

„Nicht auf dich! In deiner Arroganz gehst du davon aus, daß alles stets von dir ausgelöst wird, daß du stets der Mittelpunkt von allem bist. Aber ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Ich habe dich ja regelrecht dazu aufgefordert, deinen Trieben nachzugeben, derer du so wenig Herr zu sein scheinst. Du bist, wie du bist. Nein – ich bin nicht wütend auf dich - ich bin wütend auf mich selbst."

Malfoy war verwirrt.

„Auf dich?"

Sie drehte sich ganz plötzlich um und funkelte ihn an, ihre Arme jetzt fest vor sich verschränkt.

„Ja, auf mich!"

Einen kurzen Moment schwiegen sie, dann stellte Malfoy fest, daß er die Antwort auf die Frage, die sich ihm durch ihre Aussage stellte nicht alleine fand, also fragte er ein weiteres mal.

„Warum?"

Mrs. Rothenburg schloß die Augen und seufzte gereizt.

Dann setzte sie mehrere Male an zu sprechen, aber erst nach einigen weiteren Versuchen fand sie die richtigen Worte und sprach sie auf eine Weise, die klar machte, daß sie ihn eigentlich nicht wissen lassen wollte, was sie ihm nun anvertraute.

„Weil... weil es mir nicht egal ist..."

Malfoy brauchte noch einen weiteren Atemzug, bis er endlich verstand. Seine Augen wurden größer und er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, aber sie hob abwehrend die Hände und er blieb stehen.

„Ich kann das nicht, Lucius! Ich dachte, ich könnte es, aber ich kann es nicht. Ich will diese Gefühle nicht, aber ich will noch viel weniger, daß diese Gefühle bewirken, daß es weh tut, wenn ich dich durch die Türe höre, wie du dich auf diese Weise vergnügst. Ich will nicht das Bedürfnis empfinden, in den Raum hineinzustürmen, in dem ich dich so höre, und die Frau von dir herunterzuzerren. Aber du bist so, wie du bist. Du wirst dich nicht ändern! Du brauchst diese Eskapaden. Du brauchst Frauen, wie andere Männer Brot. Ich habe das alles nicht gewollt und es ist trotzdem passiert! Ich kann dich nicht leiden! Du bist ein arroganter Mistkerl." Ihre Stimme wurde lauter. „Du hast so vielen Menschen weh getan, Lucius Malfoy! Ich will dich dafür hassen, wie es sich gehört... aber ich kann es nicht mehr... und das macht mich unendlich wütend auf mich selbst! Du bist mir so nahe gekommen. Ich habe zugelassen, daß du mir so nahekommst, daß ich dich jetzt in mir fühle. Und damit meine ich nicht nur dieses Kind!". Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, während sie die andere immer noch abwehrend in seine Richtung ausstreckte. „Damit meine ich mich, meine Seele, alles was mich ausmacht!"

Ihre Stimme wurde noch immer lauter und ihre Augen strahlten eine Wut aus, die viele Menschen spätestens jetzt das Weite hätten suchen lassen. Sie merkte nicht, daß sich in ihren kurzen, aber heftigen Bewegungen ihres Kopfes die Strähnen ihres Zopfes wieder lösten.

„Niemand darf so nah an mich heran! Hörst du? NIEMAND!"

Zum ersten Mal erkannte Malfoy, daß Anne Rothenburg sich, genau wie Severus, genau wie er selbst, vor langer Zeit in sich zurückgezogen hatte, um sich selbst zu schützen. Und was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, hatte den Weg in ihr Innerstes gefunden und sie dort verletzt... Malfoy wußte, daß er etwas tun mußte – irgendetwas – aber er wußte nicht was...

Er konnte ihr ansehen, daß sie kurz davor war, erneut zu weinen, aber er wußte auch, daß sie ihre Wut dazu nutzen würde, zu verhindern, daß er sie weinend zu sehen bekam. Sie ließ ihrem Zorn freien Lauf.

„Ich habe eine ehrbare Stellung, für die ich mein ganzes Leben lang hart gearbeitet habe! Es ist eine ehrliche Arbeit und ich liebe diese Arbeit. Du hast dich von der ersten Sekunde an über mich lustig gemacht! Du hast mich verachtet! Und jetzt, wo ich deine zweite Chance in mir trage, siehst du mich plötzlich an. Aber ich weiß, was du denkst! Wenn dieses Kind geboren ist, war ich nur das Werkzeug zu deinem nächsten Clou, das Spielzeug, das das Schicksal dir in die Hände gegeben hat, damit es für dich funktioniert. Das kann ich nicht verhindern. Du hattest meinen Körper. Du wirst Anrecht auf dieses Kind haben – reicht dir das nicht?! WARUM muß du dir dann auch noch meine Seele nehmen? Warum ist es mir nicht egal, was du da oben treibst? Du gehörst mir nicht – aber ich gehöre dir genausowenig – auch wenn du das anders siehst! Warum nimmst du dir soviel mehr von mir, als ich geben will?"

Er starrte sie an und versuchte mit vollkommen verwirrtem Blick und flachem Atem ihrer Tirade zu folgen. Fragte sich, ob sie wirklich das sagte, was er zu verstehen glaubte. Er ließ sie weiterschimpfen.

„WARUM, Lord Lucius Malfoy, warum siehst du mich nicht mehr so an, wie noch vor wenigen Wochen? Warum ist da jetzt dieses andere in deinem Blick? Warum möchte ich dich gleichzeitig schlagen und in deinen Armen liegen? Warum klopft mein Herz wie verrückt, wenn ich deine Stimme höre? Und warum – WARUM – wünscht mein Bauch sich, daß diese Gefühle nie wieder weggehen, während mein Kopf dich zum Teufel jagen will? Warum wünsche ich mir mehr als mir zusteht? Mehr als du mir jemals gewähren würdest? Warum fühlt sich Snape Manor mehr denn je wie ein Zuhause an, wenn DU hier bist?"

Jetzt verstummte sie und man sah ihr an, daß sie der Meinung war, bereits deutlich mehr gesagt zu haben, als sie hatte sagen wollen.

Malfoys Augen zuckten, als habe er zuviele Informationen auf einmal bekommen.

Er räusperte sich und drehte sich dann sehr plötzlich und sehr abrupt um.

„Ich... muß gehen..." sagte er mit leicht erstickter Stimme.

Mrs. Rothenburg seufzte leise.

"Ja natürlich. Geh du nur… es tut mir leid, daß ich dir das alles gesagt habe.", warf sie ihm sarkastisch entgegen. „Ich hatte noch nicht mit dir gerechnet. Wärst du nach der Feier gekommen..." aber dann unterbrach sie sich selbst und wurde etwas leiser - nachdenklicher „...nein... dann wäre es wohl auch nicht anders gewesen... Es tut mir leid..." ihre letzten Worte waren nur noch geflüstert. „Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht, Lord Malfoy."

Er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um.

„Sag das nicht..."

„Was soll ich nicht sagen?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Nenn mich nicht so..."

„Lord Malfoy?"

Er nickte, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Nicht auf diese Weise."

Sie lachte leise sarkastisch, woraufhin seine Haltung sich seltsam anspannte.

„Warum nicht...? Ich sage dir, was ich für dich empfinde und du gehst... deutlicher kannst du mir nicht zeigen, daß ich die Dienerin bin und du der Herr."

„Ich muß gehen..." wiederholte er, wobei er diesmal das ‚muß' stärker betonte.

Mrs. Rothenburg hörte den Unterschied heraus und hielt inne, aber es schien ihrer Wut nur Öl aufs Feuer zu sein.

„Du MUSST gehen? Warum mußt du gehen. Glaubst du, ich würde mich dir an den Hals werfen? Ja? Glaubst du, daß ich mich so tief sinken lassen und mich an dich klammern würde? Oder glaubst du, daß man dich hier findet und daß dein Ruf darunter leidet? Glaubst du das? Was würde denn geschehen, wenn du bliebest?"

Eine Weile schwieg er, aber dann sagte er sehr leise und sehr angespannt: „Du würdest über mich lachen..."

Sie lachte sofort laut auf: „Das habe ich in den letzten Tagen ständig getan, wie auch du mit Gelächter über mich nicht gespart hast. Was für einen Unterschied würde das machen?" Aber dann hielt sie erneut inne und ließ seinen Satz noch einmal ihren Geist passieren...

„Warum sollte ich in dieser Situation über dich lachen?"

Plötzlich merkte sie, daß etwas mit ihm ganz und gar nicht stimmte und sie ging zu ihm, stellte sich unmittelbar vor ihn und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Warum sollte ich lachen, Lucius Malfoy?"

Sie konnte sehen, wie sein Körper sich anspannte.

„Weil... ich dir... Dinge sagen möchte... die... nicht gut sind... die du lächerlich finden wirst.. und weil ich..." er zögerte lange, bevor er weitersprach „weil ich dir weh tun würde... wenn du lachst... Ich muß jetzt gehen."

Er machte Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen, aber die Haushälterin hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Halt! So kommst du mir jetzt nicht davon!"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie auf eine Weise an, die in der Tat dafür sorgte, daß Mrs. Rothenburg ein wenig mulmig wurde, aber sie hob ihr Kinn und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Warum solltest du mir weh tun wollen?"

„Ich will dir nicht weh tun."

„Dann laß es."

Das war so unfassbar logisch, daß er plötzlich lachen mußte. Aber es war ein kaltes, ein überaus sarkastisches Lachen.

„Aber ich möchte andere Dinge tun und sagen, die..." er schüttelte den Kopf und gab nun seinerseits einen verärgerten Laut von sich.

„WAS möchtest du tun, Lucius? Rede mit mir!" Sie war noch näher an ihn herangetreten und umfaßte seinen Schultern.

Als er mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung ihre Handgelenke packte und so feste zudrückte, daß ihr ein leiser, erschrockener Schmerzensschrei entglitt, sah sie das Flackern in seinen Augen, das eine Mischung aus Zorn und Angst war – die gefährlichste Kombination zweier Emotionen, die denkbar war. Er starrte sie an und sie blickte zurück – versuchte nicht, sich aus seinem harten Griff zu befreien.

„Was nun, Lucius Malfoy? Prügelst du mich jetzt? Wirst du für mich jetzt der Mann, für den Sophia dich hält?"

Seine Augen zuckten erneut, sein Griff wurde fester.

„Mach doch! Los! Schlag zu! Oder bist du mutiger, und sagst mir, was du hier so gewaltsam zu verbergen versuchst? Bist du der Schwächling, der zuschlägt, oder bist du der Mann, der es wagt, zu sagen, was ihn bewegt?"

Jedes ihrer Worte triebt den Wahnsinn deutlicher in seine Augen. Anne Rothenburg sah es, aber das Adrenalin, das in ungesunden Mengen von ihrem viel zu schnell schlagenden Herz durch ihren Körper gepumpt wurde, ließ sie jede Angst vergessen.

Als er endlich sprach, war seine Stimme ein gepreßtes Zischen: „Das zwischen uns, Anne, das ist nur Schmerz, Kampf, lautes Schreien und keine Lösung! Ich KANN nicht der Mann an deiner Seite sein! Das wäre nur Chaos. Den Fehler, mich einer Frau anzuvertrauen, habe ich einmal gemacht – das wird nicht wieder geschehen!"

Und ohne die Fakten zu kennen wußte Anne sofort was er meinte...

„ICH BIN NICHT NARCISSA!", schrie sie ihn an und riß mit einem Ruck ihre Handgelenke aus seinen Händen.

„NENN IHREN NAMEN NICHT!", schrie er zurück.

„ICH NENNE IHREN NAMEN SO OFT ICH WILL!"

„RAUS!"

„Wie bitte?", sie starrte ihn an, wie er da stand, den ausgestreckten Finger des ausgestreckten Armes auf dir Tür gerichtet.

„RAUS HIER, VERSCHWINDE!", schrie er erneut.

„DAS IST MEIN ZIMMER, MR. ADELIG! WENN HIER EINER GEHT, DANN BIST DU DAS!"

Für einen kurzen Moment verwirrte ihn die Situation, aber noch bevor er ganz den unfreiwilligen Humor der Szene erkennen konnte, lachte Anne laut auf – lachte ihn aus...

Im gleichen Moment packte er sie und stieß sie mit einem gewaltsamen Stoß so nach hinten, daß sie rückwärts auf das Bett fiel. Einen Wimpernschlag später war er über ihr.

„Lach nicht über mich...", zischte er erneut und Anne verstummte.

Sie versuchte, sich unter ihm hervorzuwinden, aber diesmal hielt er sie mit seinem Köper und seinen Armen so gewaltsam unter sich, daß es ihr nicht gelangt.

Mit aufsteigender Panik erkannte sie, daß er nicht bemerkte, daß er auf der weichen Matratze nur noch in einer ruckartigen Bewegung ein wenig fester auf ihre Unterarme drücken mußte, auf die er mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht gestützt stand, um sie zu brechen. Sie unterdrückte den Schmerzensschrei und lenkte ihre Angst stattdessen in etwas anderes.

Er war so dicht über ihr, sah ihr so intensiv in die Augen, daß sie darin wieder das sehen konnte, was sie stets hinter seiner arroganten Fassade hatte erkennen können und was sie in den vergangenen Tagen häufiger zu sehen bekommen hatte, als sie es je erwartet hätte. Er war wie im Rausch, in einem Rausch aus Gewalt – und trotzdem war es da – in seinen Augen. Und es besänftigte sie... es nahm ihr nicht die Angst – aber es gab ihr Hoffnung...

„Lucius...", ihre Stimme war weder ängstlich noch belächelnd – sie war einfach nur sanft.

Er drückte noch etwas stärker zu und sie biss sich auf die Zähne, um nicht aufzuschreien, aber sie sah ihm weiter in die Augen.

„Lucius... was ist es, was du mir eigentlich sagen wolltest..."

Obwohl er auf ihr war, schien er von ihnen beiden der in die Enge getriebene zu sein und so klang aus seiner Stimme pure Agression, als er antwortete.

„Nun gut, Anne Rothenburg, du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Hör es dir an und dann lach darüber. Aber trage auch die Konsequenzen. Du wirst dich königlich amüsieren über das, was ich dir zu sagen habe. Ist es nicht überaus lustig, wenn ich dir sage, daß ich mit dir in diesem Bett liegen möchte, um die ganze Nacht in deinem Arm zu liegen? Ist es nicht zum brüllen komisch, daß ich deine Haare bürsten möchte. Na? Lachst du immer noch nicht? WARUM LACHST DU NOCH NICHT? LACH, ANNE – LOS, LACH! Wie wäre es dann mit dem Geständnis, daß ich manchmal glaube, daß ich keine Luft mehr bekomme, wenn du aus dem Zimmer gehst, weil ich mich so danach sehne, dich endlich wieder berühren zu dürfen? Na? Immer noch nicht? Dann laß dir das Lächerlichste von allem erzählen! Laß mich dir verraten, daß ich dich wegen all der Dinge die geschehen sind, um Verzeihung bitten und dich trösten möchte, daß ich nur keine Weg finde, das zu tun..." ganz plötzlich wurde seine Stimme leiser und er sprach stockender, während sein Griff etwas lockerer wurde „Daß ich dir sagen möchte, daß ich dir keine Versprechungen machen will, von denen ich nicht weiß, ob ich sie halten kann, aber daß ich mich bemühen möchte, alles so zu tun, daß du glücklich wirst... mit mir... an... deiner Seite... daß..." er wurde immer langsamer und seine Augen flackerten regelrecht vor Angst, aber er sprach weiter: „daß ich... dich... nicht verachte... dich nicht... benutzen möchte, sondern... daß... ich dich... liebe..." die letzten Worte waren kaum zu hören gewesen. Aber selbst wenn Anne Rothenburg ihm die Worte nicht geglaubt hätte – obwohl sie das tat – hätte seine völlig panische Körpersprache ihr gezeigt, daß er die Wahrheit sagte. Sie kannte den Grund dafür nicht, aber sie sah, daß er nicht nur wirklich davon ausging, daß sie ihn nun auslachen würde, sondern sie sah auch die Gewaltbereitschaft in ihm, die er – ihretwegen? – für seine Verhälnisse offenbar im Zaume hielt.

Sie starrte ihn an.

Und dann änderte sich ihr Körper. Sie wurde weich.

Im selben Moment erlangte Malfoy gerade genug Fassung zurück, um ihre Arme mit einem Ruck loszulassen, so daß sie sich die Unterarme reiben konnte. Einen Atemzug später gab er auch ihren Körper frei und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bettkante.

Malfoy wußte genau, was er erwartet hatte – daß sie lachte – aber sie tat etwas vollkommen anderes.

Sie stand auf, ging zur Tür und schloß ab.

Dann kehrte sie zu ihm zurück und begann, sich vor ihm auszuziehen, behielt allerdings ihr Unterkleid an, dann trat sie wortlos an ihn heran und zog ihm die Oberbekleidung aus, bis er nur noch die Hose trug, was er fassungs- und wortlos geschenen ließ. Zu guterletzt zog sie mit einem sanften Ruck die Schleife aus seinen Haaren. Dann drückte sie ihn mit sanfter Gewalt auf das Bett, legte sich neben ihn in seinen Arm und zog die Bettdecke über sie beide.

Als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan, schmiegten sie sich aneinander und blieben lange wortlos so beieinander liegen, bis Anne leise sagte: „Manchmal bist du ein ziemlich dummer Mann, Lucius Malfoy. Das, was du mir gerade gesagt hast, ist nicht das, für das ich dich verachten würde. Es ist das, was ich all die Zeit in deinen Augen sehe und dessentwegen ich dich liebe. Es ist der komplette Rest, den ich nicht leiden kann..."

Er lachte leise, als sie die Spitze von sich gab, aber er sagte nichts, sondern zog sie noch näher an sich heran.

„Wirklich?", fragte er leise.

„Wirklich." Antwortete sie noch leiser und legte ihre Lippen auf seine, in dem ersten zwischen ihnen aus freiem Willen gegebenen Kuß.

Beide fühlten einen Hauch des Gefühls in sich aufsteigen, daß sie unter dem Einfluß der Droge hatte übereinander herfallen lassen.

Als Lucius seine Hände wandern lassen wollte, schob sie sie rigoros zurück und er mußte leise lachen.

„Soweit sind wir also noch nicht?", fragte er mit ironisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Noch lange nicht.", antwortete sie.

„Ich...", seine Stimme war im Halbdunkeln des Zimmers kaum zu hören.

„Ja?", fragte Anne, als er nicht weitersprach.

„Ich glaube... wenn ich das haben kann, was deine Gegenwart verspricht, dann brauche ich das andere alles nicht." Er zog sie ein wenig an sich heran, als sei er nicht sicher, ob sie diese Berührung wollte. Als sie sich jedoch als Antwort noch etwas inniger in seinen Arm drückte, gab er ein seltsames, genießendes Geräusch von sich.

„Mach keine Versprechungen, von denen du nicht weißt, ob du sie halten kannst, Lucius Malfoy", ermahnte sie ihn, indem sie ihn aus seinen gerade erst selbst gesprochenen Worten zitierte.

Er lachte leise, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst.

„Ich...", begann er wieder.

„Ja?", fragte sie erneut, als er wieder nicht weitersprach.

„Ich habe...", versuchte er es erneut sehr, sehr leise, verstummte dann aber wieder.

Als Anne nach einer Weile merkte, daß er nicht weitersprechen würde, löschte sie mit einem winzigen Zauber das letzte Licht im Raum.

Im Stockdunkeln lagen sie einen Weile und hörten nur dem Atmen des anderen zu und fühlten seine warme Gegenwart.

Als er so leise wie ein Hauch sprach, lächelte Anne in der Dunkelheit, weil sie gehofft hatte, daß es ihm im Dunkeln leichter fallen würde...

„Ich habe Angst vor dem was kommt, Anne.", gestand er kaum hörbar.

Sie fühlte, wie er den Atem anhielt, als erwarte er, daß er nun doch endgültig die Schwelle überschritten hatte, die sie dazu bringen würde, zu lachen. Aber dann hörte er, wie sie ebenso leise, wenn auch weitaus bestimmter sagte: „Ich habe auch Angst, Lucius. Und ich bin froh, daß du Angst hast und es sogar zugeben kannst, denn es zeigt, daß du über gesunden Menschenverstand verfügst, der dich erkennen läßt, daß wir in einer ziemlich skurrilen Situation stecken. Aber zusammen schaffen wir das..."

Seinem Ausatmen konnte man die grenzenlose Verwunderung und die gleichzeitige Erleichterung anhören.

„Ich will keine großen Versprechen von dir, Lucius. Versprich mir nur eines..."

Sie schwieg einen Moment und nun war es an ihm, leise „Ja?" zu sagen.

„Laß mich das nicht alleine machen... bleib bei mir... laß mich nicht allein, wenn es soweit ist. Ich brauche dich, Lucius Malfoy. Wir – brauchen dich...", sie zog seine Hand von ihrer Schulter und legte sie auf ihren Bauch.

„Ich verspreche es dir, Anne.", sagte er bestimmt. „Aber ich möchte mehr. Ich möchte dem Kind meinen Namen geben. Auch wenn er in deinen Augen nicht viel wert ist, ist es doch so ziemlich das Einzige, das ich geben kann."

„Du kannst mehr geben, als deinen Namen, Lucius", antwortete sie ihm im Dunkeln. „Und ich möchte nicht, daß das Kind deinen Namen trägt. Es soll den Familiennamen tragen, den ich trage."

Ihre Augen hatten sich inzwischen an die Dunkelheit ein wenig gewöhnt und so konnte sie ihn schemenhaft erkennen, als er sich etwas unter ihr hervorschob und sich stattdessen halb über sie beugte. Sie fühlte einige seiner weißen Strähnen an ihrem Hals und auf ihrem Dekollete. Eine wohlige Gänsehaut überlief sie, die sie froh sein ließ, daß es so dunkel war, daß er sie nicht sehen konnte.

„Natürlich soll unser Kind so heißen wie seine Mutter... Kannst du dir vorstellen, daß ihr beide so heißt wie ich?"

Obwohl es so offensichtlich war, was er damit sagen wollte, brauchte die Haushälterin einen Moment, um zu begreifen.

Sie zögerte mit der Antwort und sagte dann: „Ist das jetzt ein Versuch, doch noch Sex zu bekommen?"

„Anne!", gab er ehrlich entrüstet zurück und sie lachte leise.

„Also ist das vollkommen ernst gemeint?", fragte sie, um wirklich sicher zu gehen.

Er seufzte. „Ja, das ist vollkommen ernst gemeint."

„Du willst wissen, ob ich dich heiraten würde?"

„Ich möchte wissen, ob du mich heiraten würdest."

Eine kurze Pause entstand.

„Frag vernünftig." Kam plötzlich als Antwort und Lucius schnappte kurz nach Luft.

„Wie bitte?"

„Frag vernünftig! Du hast es jetzt so fomuliert, da ich raten mußte, was du meinst. Stell die Frage so, daß ich darauf mit einem korrekten Ja oder Nein antworten kann."

„Du ziehst auch ein Nein in Erwägung? Warum soll ich fragen, wenn ich nicht sicher sein kann, daß du Ja sagst?"

„Das ist der Sinn einer Frage, Lucius. Die Bitte um meine Hand ist keine rethorische Frage, sondern eine vollkommen ernst gemeinte. Und wenn sie für dich nur eine pro forma Angelegeheit ist, solltest du es vielleicht bleiben lassen..."

Erneut entstand eine Pause, dann legte er sich wieder neben sie und zog sie in seine Arme, was sie genießend und widerspruchslos geschehen ließ.

Sie lagen auf diese Art so lange, daß Anne bereits glaubte, er sei eingeschlafen, als er ihr plötzlich, sehr leise, aber durchaus deutlich ins Haar flüsterte: „Anne Rothenburg, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, meine Frau zu werden?"

Es dauerte lange, bis sie die Antwort gab, aber Lucius fühlte an der Art, wie sie sich an ihn heranschmiegte, daß sie nur den Moment voll und ganz auskosten wollte, bevor sie dann ebenso leise, aber ebenso deutlich sage: „Ja, das will ich."

OoOoO

_So.. jetzt ist aber wirklich endgültig Ende!  
Mit einem Abschiedskuß an dich, liebe Kira - wohin, entscheidest - wie immer - du... ;O) Satia  
_

OoOoO

**THE FINAL END**


End file.
